


Homebound

by Escopeta



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gradual Character Aging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-The Blood of Olympus, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Temporary Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 90
Words: 813,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escopeta/pseuds/Escopeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>homebound</b><br/>[HOHM·bound] <i>English</i><br/>(adj.) moving or traveling homeward</p><p>
  <span class="small">Reyna told him that they had two homes. But in all honesty? Nico didn’t fully believe her. He's still the creepy Death Boy to most, and people continue to actively avoid him if possible. He doesn’t belong at Camp Half-Blood; everyone knows it. He’s giving it a shot anyway if only to find a place he can truly call home. But if there's anything he learned from those few years of grade school, it's that the word "home" is a noun: a person, place, or thing. And to his surprise, Nico will find that "home" is defined not by darkness, solitude, and cold, but by sunshine, company, and warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">It's not a "where" or a "what", but a "who".</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">⚠️  Rated M for some content within the last few chapters. Otherwise, rest of the story is T.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duyên

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **duyên**  
>  [d·AYE·ehn] _Vietnamese_  
>  (n.) a predestined affinity; the force that binds two people together as friends or lovers in the future

“I’m staying,” is what he told Jason after the war was over. But as he sat in the infirmary watching the children of Apollo fuss over their patients, Nico regretted his choice of words. He honestly would’ve preferred to have been placed in one of the many relief tents outside. The Big House’s infirmary was just one awful, massive floor. The walls were painted too white, and there were so many plants scattered about, he was sure several patients discovered they had allergies. The curtains seemingly ripped out of the 90’s era were an eyesore; it was like a bunch of colors and geometric shapes threw up. With their gross patterns bundled up by faux golden tassels, sunlight filtered into the otherwise haunting atmosphere of wounded juvenile soldiers.

Nico really hated it here. Truthfully, he only agreed to rest in the infirmary because of Hazel’s insistence, and the last thing he wanted to do was worry his sister to death. But the place was too blinding with colors, too loud with the scurrying of footsteps on wooden floors or Apollo children yelling across the room to one another, and too congested with patients and visitors. It didn’t help that most of them glanced at Nico as if he were the grim reaper, just biding his time until he told them their date of expiration. If only he could just sneak back to his cabin and hide away there…

“And just where do you think you’re going young man?”

“Ugh.” Nico turned around and found Will glaring at him with his arms crossed.

“I’m tired of sitting here. I’m going back to my cabin.”

“Oh no you won’t. All patients are to remain in the infirmary. That includes you. Your wounds still haven’t healed.”

“How come you let Percy go then? He’s back in _his_ cabin.”

“He didn’t sustain as many injuries as you did. Plus he doesn’t shadow travel himself to death like certain sons of Hades. Now get back in your cot and rest.”

“Solace, I’m not staying here. I wanna just sleep in the comfort of my own bed.”

“A lot of campers wish they could go back to their own beds. But they can’t, considering some of the Camp Jupiter kids are sharing the temporary vacant spaces. You don’t get special treatment.”

Nico was about to argue further, but then he saw Jason walk through the doors of the infirmary. When the blonde spotted him, he smiled, and picked up his pace. “Hey Nico,” he greeted. “And… uh… You’re Will, right? The head medic or… er, something?”

“Yup, that’s me.”

“…What are you doing here, Jason?” asked Nico quietly.

“I came to visit you! Can’t I check up on a friend?”

“No. Besides, I’m fine, and I was just leaving.”

“You are most certainly not fine, and you’re not leaving either,” Will said to Nico. Then he turned his attention to Jason. “He keeps trying to leave since the first day he was put on bedrest. He really needs to take it easy, otherwise he’ll end up even worse, like a few other campers in here.” Will turned to look back at Nico. “And I don’t know how many times I have to keep warning him about shadow traveling when I’m not watching! Now stop being stubborn and lay back down in your cot.”

“Don’t you have other patients to mother to death, Solace?” Nico growled.

“Percy wanted me to watch you. Apparently you have a habit of running away. He was concerned about you after he asked me how badly wounded you were.”

Nico’s eyes widened a bit. Percy asked him to keep tabs? Why? The last time he even spoke to Percy was before leaving the Argo II. Shouldn't he be more concerned with Annabeth? This was their first bit of normalcy after eight months of separation and going through… _that place_. Percy shouldn’t care about him. It wasn’t fair.

When Nico responded with a glance to the ground, Will sighed. “Jason, he listens to you, right?” he asked the other blonde. Will rubbed his forehead in frustration. “Percy mentioned that you’re the only demigod aside from Hazel Levesque that Nico actually talks to.”

“Er, well… Nico and I haven’t gotten much of a chance to talk so—”

“Well then this is your chance to catch up. Please remind him what common sense is.” He gave Nico a disapproving look. “I have to go check on the other patients. But I’ll have one of my siblings oversee your progress, di Angelo.”

“Yes mother,” he responded. Will rolled his eyes and then went on his way. Nico watched him leave, and then proceeded to sneak toward a shadow in a corner of the room.

“Nico,” Jason said, following him. “Will just said—”

“That guy thinks he can fix everyone’s problems just because he’s a doctor. Well he can’t, and he needs to get that through his thick skull. Not every wound is physical, and those that aren’t you just can’t treat by wrapping it up in a bandage. I’m leaving back to my cabin, even if I have to shadow travel there.”

“Nico wait.” Jason walked up in front of him, blocking his path before Nico had a chance to step into the shadow.

“Please move, Grace.”

“Reyna told me what happened to you when you tried to shadow travel. About how you almost became a shadow yourself. She couldn’t even touch you. Nico, you could’ve… you could’ve died.”

Nico grew quiet, and studied Jason’s features. He looked worried, his mouth bended into a frown. The younger demigod sighed, and glanced away with a scowl. But he looked back up when Jason continued speaking.

“When the rest of us got to camp to help defend the place, I was so relieved to see that you made it back safely.”

“Why?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Why? Nico, it’s because you’re my friend.”

“We weren’t friends aboard the Argo II. And that whole Cupid thing… that doesn’t really make us friends. No one was supposed to ever find out about any of that. You might’ve been an unwitting trespasser but it doesn't guarantee instant friendship.” Jason looked guilty, and said nothing.

Nico watched him for a moment, and then continued with, “Although… when you drank that poison without knowing if I was just lying to you all, at least it let me know that you trust me. You could’ve died drinking it, but you took it anyway. Only a fool would be that open to take the first sip of a drink like that.” He glanced down, remembering the way Jason never broke eye contact as he drank from the chalice. Nico had stared at him with awe, as much as he tried to hide his astonishment. The gesture sparked a weak feeling of hope, that maybe, if he really tried, he could finally have a friend…

“Then I guess that’s what I am, a fool.”

Jason’s words brought Nico back his senses. He looked up at the blonde who stared at him with a serious expression. Absentmindedly, Nico played with the skull ring on his index finger, twisting it in place.

“No, I’m sorry. You’re not a fool. I'm just… not so good at this, okay?”

“Then why stay at camp? Not that I don’t want you to of course. I really do, but if you hate it here so much, I’m just curious about your real intentions. I’m pretty sure your cabin décor isn’t that bad.”

“Jason, you’ve never been inside. It looks like Dracula and his family lives in there. I don’t know what twelve year old me was thinking. I’d fire myself if I worked in the interior design industry. Honestly, past-Nico should’ve stopped while he was ahead. He had hopeless taste.”

And the sound Nico heard next caught him by surprise. Jason laughed—not a fake laugh or a laugh just to humor him, but a genuine, honest to gods laugh. Nico didn’t think his words were funny, or that he was even funny at all. But there he was, the big blonde oaf named Jason, laughing at something he said. And all the Son of Hades could do was stare at him in bewilderment. Nico twisted the ring even faster around his finger, suddenly feeling a little timid.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jason said at last. “I hope you didn’t think I was laughing at you. I was just laughing at the way you worded everything.”

“No, I didn’t think that.” He glanced at the ground, and then back up at Jason. “To answer your earlier question… I’m staying at camp because, well… I’d like to…”

“Like to what?”

“…to try and make friends. After getting to know somebody like Reyna, it sorta made me wanna try and find other people like her at this camp. But being here in the infirmary, watching as the other patients silently judge me, is making me regret my choice.” He glared at his shoes. “It’s just like last time. After the first war… It’s happening again,” he mumbled to himself. “They go back to pretending I don’t exist…”

“I’m willing to be your friend.”

Nico looked back up at Jason, though whether he heard him mumble, he would never know.

“I don’t know if I can live up to Reyna’s standards, but she is a good friend. And she speaks fondly about you.” He smiled. “She has good reason to.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Ha ha, I wasn’t planning on that to be the foundation for a friendship.” He looked pensive, and then held out his hand. “Hello, I’m Jason Grace.”

“What are you doing?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow and looking thoroughly confused.

“Introducing myself. I want to do this thing right.”

Nico eyed him suspiciously. “You won’t let this go will you?”

“Yeah, no.”

“Not a good first impression.”

“Well it’s the only one I’ve got, unfortunately.” He smiled sheepishly.

Nico studied him, trying to read through Jason’s true intentions. He stared into his eyes, looking for any hint of malice or trickery. But he found nothing, although he had to admit Jason had nice eyes. They were a vibrant blue, and if Nico moved, the light’s glare almost made them look as vivid as lightning.

When he was assured of Jason’s honesty, he said, “Hello, I’m Nico di Angelo,” and shook Jason’s hand.

The taller demigod beamed, and Nico almost had to squint. It hurt to look at his stupidly joyful grin.

“Nice to meet you Nico. I like your shirt.”

Nico had forgotten he was still wearing the loud tropical shirt from Puerto Rico. He inwardly groaned, and planned to burn it immediately.

“Wow. That was the shortest friendship I’ve ever seen. Ended in like forty seconds.”

“Wh-What? But I do like your shirt, honest!”

“This ugly thing? I hate it. It’s tacky.”

“But it makes you stand out more. After everything you’ve done for Camp Half-Blood, you deserve to be noticed, don’t you think?”

And for the first time in a long while, Nico blushed. He wasn’t used to being complimented. He wasn’t used to people wanting to be his friend. And he definitely wasn’t used to attractive guys both genuinely complimenting him _and_ trying to befriend him. Not that he personally thought Jason was attractive. It was just a fact; many people adored his looks. That was it. Just a _fact_ , not an _opinion_ , especially not _his_ opinion.

“Well I don’t like it, so not another word about the shirt.”

“But—”

“Not. One. Word.”

“If I don’t ever bring it up again, can we be friends?”

Jason looked like a kicked puppy, and Nico couldn’t believe he was feeling guilty. He almost wanted to slap himself. Groaning in frustration, he mumbled his reply.

“Huh? I’m sorry, I didn’t really hear it.”

“I said… yeah, we can be friends…” He crossed his arms. “You won’t let this go, and I’m willing to try so… yeah…”

Jason beamed big and bright. “That’s great!”

“You sound just as excited from two days ago when I told you I’m staying.”

“Of course I’m excited. We can hang out with Piper and—”

“Let’s back it up there a little Grace. One friend at a time. I don’t do well in crowds.”

“Oh, r-right. Guess I did get a little ahead of myself, huh?”

“Just a little, yeah.”

Nico watched him as Jason tried to reach out, but then retracted his hand, and smiled awkwardly. Nico rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine. You can hug me again.” He was brought into another bone-crushing hug from the blonde.

“Alright alright, I’d like to keep my skeleton intact Jason, if that’s fine with you.” Nico patted his back half-heartedly.

“Sorry.” He let go quickly, but the smile never left his face.

Nico huffed, and some of his bangs fluttered above his breath. He looked at Jason who still regarded him with sincere fondness, and despite himself, Nico smiled a little. He noticed Jason’s glasses were crooked again. He reached out to adjust them, pushing them back up the bridge of his nose.

Jason looked at him in surprise, but Nico remained collected. “They were tilted to one side. It bothered me.”

“Oh, well thanks…!” He just stared at the shorter demigod, until he continued, “I’ll go ask one of the Apollo kids if there’s an extra camp shirt around here. Be right back.”

Nico watched him scurry around, asking one of the medics for extra shirts. When Jason came back, he handed it to his new friend. “There. I know it’s not black, but this’ll do for a while, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” He took it from Jason’s hands. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“I’ll… I’ll get back to my cot then. Uh, it means a lot that… you came here and stuff… to see me…”

“Oh! It’s no problem Nico. I was happy to. Can I visit again tomorrow?”

“Yeah, if you want. Or have time… or whatever…”

“Great! It’s a promise then! I really am happy that you’re staying, and I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.”

For the second time that week, Nico sincerely believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/86748065347) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> So I probably shouldn't have uploaded this until I finished writing it, but I already have the final chapter done. Oh well. I outlined this story and published the first chapter way before _Trials of Apollo_ was announced, so this fanfiction will _not_ take whatever happens there into consideration. Try to think of _Blood of Olympus_ as the last book, and this fanfiction being the post-canon. With that being said, there are only a few canon divergences from BoO in this work: Nico has yet to confess to Percy and has not grown affections for Will, and Jason hasn't said he loves Piper in return. Otherwise, everything else is canon compliant.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to explore Nico's relationships in this work. How effective that'll be has yet to be seen. But I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to keep everyone as in-character as possible. Oh, and once I find the time, I'll edit some of the earlier installments of this fic as my writing continues to improve every passing day.
> 
> Also, if I get some word pronunciations wrong, feel free to correct me! Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Sturmfrei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sturmfrei**  
>  [SHTOORM·fry] _German_  
>  (adj.) being alone at a place, and having the ability to do whatever you want

Will kept true to his word when he said he’d assign one of his siblings to watch over Nico. The next day he got a new string of medics coming to fuss over him about his health. Abigail, the daughter with the golden hair and shimmering glasses, had been the first, but then she got called over when somebody started to hurl. She seemed to have forgotten Nico was still in the room, until Will chided her about it. Noah, the brother with bright eyes and clean teeth, had been the second, but he was younger than Abigail with much less experience, so he stressed himself out trying to tend to Nico. Eventually he was told to rest himself, so another one of his sisters was next in line to be a Will substitute. Marisol, the sibling with olive-brown skin and light freckles on her face, didn’t make much conversation with Nico unless it was about his health.

“Your bandages need to be changed again,” she said. “But other than that, you’re recovering properly.”

“Am I cleared to leave?” he asked.

Marisol shook her head a little. The dangling sun earrings she wore gleamed as she moved. “Not to shadow travel, if that’s what you’re asking.” Then suddenly over the noise of the infirmary, there was a loud, “I know what I’m doing Will!”

Nico and Marisol turned to see Will hovering over Abigail as she tended to a camper in need of a change of bandages. The grit of her teeth and balled fists made it very clear that if her brother didn’t move, he’d be the next one in need of medical attention.

“I’m just checking up on you,” Will argued.

“Well you don’t need to!”

Marisol turned back to Nico and sighed. “Just because you’re the best medic at camp doesn’t mean the rest of us are incapable…” she muttered under her breath. She caught note of the look on Nico’s face because she continued with, “Don’t glare at him like that. Will’s just stressed. I mean, can you blame him?” Nico lifted an eyebrow, so she gestured with a wide swipe of her hand at the room. 

The Apollo children were at every cot trying to help as best as they could whether it was stitching up wounds, fetching more ambrosia and nectar, getting water, or looking for more pillows. Some Apollo children didn’t even look any older than nine, but they still took orders obediently from their older siblings to help their fellow demigod brethren.

“He is, and he has good reason for it,” Marisol said. “The last I heard, our dad is kinda incapacitated, and when he isn’t he acts like a horny teenager. It doesn’t help that we lost some siblings in the war. Will’s all we have and he knows it.” She ran a hand through her short dark hair, and then sat next to Nico. “Sorry, I’m rambling. Give me your arm please.” Marisol unwound the bundle of clean bandages.

“I can change them myself—”

“ _Arm_ please.”

He grudgingly held out his arm for her, and she began to change his bandages. Nico stared at her for a moment. She had bags under her eyes and tried to stifle yawns if they threatened to escape from her mouth. He focused on her other siblings, who, though diligent with their tasks, looked fatigued—almost defeated even, when they were allowed a break from a senior medic.

A sudden familiar chill found itself in Nico’s stomach. He heard crying, and looked toward the noise. There were two Apollo children pulling a white sheet over the body lying on the cot. Whoever their visitor was continued to weep uncontrollably into an arm, and Will did his best to console the distraught demigod. But he just pushed his hand away and ran out of the infirmary. Will looked at him in what appeared to be regret, and then sat in one of the nearby chairs. He shook his head and leaned back against the chair, smearing his hands down his face. One of his sisters came to his side and rubbed his back, whispering something Nico couldn’t hear. But he guessed it must’ve helped, because the counselor was back on his feet again with a weak smile. His sister smiled brightly at him, but not before offering him an open-armed hug that he accepted without hesitation. Soon enough, they continued with their duties around the infirmary as if nothing happened.

Nico looked back to Marisol when she sighed. “Physical wounds are one thing—”

“But emotional ones aren’t an easy fix.”

She looked up from her work to stare at Nico. He blinked, and then cleared his throat, glancing everywhere except at her. He didn’t even mean to say it, and he prayed that she wouldn’t press the subject further.

“Alright, done. Other arm please, and I think you know that I won’t listen to your protests.” He grunted, and held out his other arm to her. “You have a lot of scars here. What happened?”

“Not important.”

“Kinda is considering I’m the doctor.”

“And doctor knows best?”

“Well _yeah._ ”

“You’re starting to sound like Solace.”

“He’s my brother. I’m not surprised.” She removed the old bandage and began to wrap the new one around. After she was finished, Marisol stood up and said, “Congrats di Angelo, looks like you’re cleared to leave the infirmary—but _no_ shadow traveling!”

“Won’t know until I try, right?”

Marisol groaned in frustration. “I may not know how Hades children work, like, power-wise, but I’d be a bad doctor if I cleared you to do something that’s only detrimental to your health. Please give it at least two more weeks before you try. Will told me everything, remember?”

“Yes I did.”

Both demigods turned and found Will standing behind them.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come,” Marisol murmured with a slight smile as she threw away the dirtied bandages.

“I heard that.”

“Don’t care.” She put a hand on her hip. “How’s Noah doing?”

“Much better, thank the gods. I think part of him was just scared of Nico. He actually cried once he was far enough away.” Will looked back to his brother who was resting in his own cot reading a comic book. Noah occasionally played with the small dark curls in his hair as he read.

“I didn’t even talk to him,” Nico mumbled, trying not to sound angry.

“My point exactly. Stop giving everyone the silent treatment. It freaks them out.”

“Except you apparently, because you talk enough for both camps,” Marisol remarked with a grin.

Will gave her a side-eyed glance and then turned his attention to Nico again. “Has my sister been treating you well?”

“I guess. She cleared me, so I’m going.” He turned to walk away, but then Will grabbed his wrist.

“That may be, but she hasn’t consulted with me first.”

Nico yanked his hand away. “First of all, I’m not on my death bed. There are patients here who need more attention than I do. And secondly,” he continued with a glower. “Don’t you  _ever_ touch me again without my permission. I mean it.”

The confidence that the two had earlier when handling him seemed to have waned after Nico’s subtle threat. Their eyes widened slightly when some of the shadows began to contort around the smaller demigod. Will took a defensive step backward, making sure to shield Marisol behind him. She glanced up at her brother with worry, but he said nothing.

“I’m leaving, and I don’t care what either of you have to say.” Nico began to turn away. “But thanks for stitching me up nonetheless. I’ll eat and get more rest, etcetera and etcetera.”

He was only mildly amused at the banter that ensued from behind him. The other part of him was a little more aggressively annoyed with the children of Apollo. But he only caught part of their conversation as he didn’t care much for eavesdropping.

“—and you’re not a psychiatrist, remember?!”

“Neither are you! You haven’t left the infirmary since the war ended. Marisol you need some rest. Look, go back to our cabin and just lay down a bit—”

“Pot calling the kettle black. Will, you’re the one who spends hours in here! I have to bring you your food so you don’t forget to eat! Your siblings worry about you too, y’know!”

“Are you lashing out again because you’re still upset that I _apparently_ overreacted when I found out you were seeing that guy back in your school—”

“And kinda cursed him to rhyme for two whole weeks? No but thanks for reminding me! Ugh!”

“Excuse me for being concerned about my little sister!”

“Well let me tell you something _hermano mio_ —”

Nico heard some of the other patients snicker at the Apollo siblings. But their other relatives complained as they passed by the two. Abigail groaned with, “Oh gods not this again” and the newly-revitalized Noah protested, “Ssssh, this is the infirmary! We need to use our indoor voices!” Nico heard some other children of Apollo join in on the scolding, but he paid them no further mind.

The Son of Hades was glad he was blessed with a sister like Hazel.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason walked into the infirmary expecting to see Nico sitting down on his cot, but instead he found another camper occupying the sheets. The Son of Jupiter stood there in the middle of the room looking confused.

Some of the Apollo children told him to move to the side because he was a hazard for the safety protocols or something. They mumbled to themselves mostly, so he couldn’t hear their empty threats. When Jason spotted Will, he promptly made a beeline toward the head doctor. He was stitching up a girl’s arm when Jason said, “Hey uh, Will—”

“Busy, hold on.” He held up a finger to Jason without even looking away from his work. The girl in the bed winced as the needle threaded in and out of her skin. “Almost done. There. That should do it for now.” He called over his shoulder, “Abigail! Need you over here!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Abigail pushed passed Jason and stood in front of her brother. “Yeah?”

“Give her a small piece of an ambrosia square, and then check her other stitches.” He stood up to stretch. “Has Jake stopped by?”

Abigail handed him a wet towel to disinfect his hands. “No, he’s still in the Hephaestus cabin from what I know. Since Valdez is gone, he has to take up counselor duties again.”

With all the hubbub of the camp, Jason almost forgot Leo wasn’t there to join the commotion. He really missed his best friend, and if Jason had it his way, he would’ve offered himself up as a sacrifice instead. But Nico did say his passing felt odd. The blonde wondered if that meant Leo cheated death somehow. He was a pretty smart kid, so Jason could only hope.

“Oh, yeah I forgot about that,” Will replied a little softly. “Well, I’m gonna go visit then. I want to see how his legs are doing.”

“Alright, we’ll hold the fort down here. Go get some fresh air before Marisol gets on your case again. Pretty sure none of us want yet another counselor dying for our cabin.” Jason guessed she was joking around, but her expression fell a bit as she dutifully picked up the slack on the patient.

“I won’t. Don’t worry.” Will took her glasses and cleaned the lenses with his shirt, then gently put them back on her face. She swatted his hand away half-heartedly. Will smiled at her before walking toward the door. Jason followed him and tapped him on the shoulder once they were outside.

“Hey, Will?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot you wanted something Grace. How can I help you?”

“I just came here looking for Nico, but obviously he’s not here anymore.”

“He was cleared a few hours ago and went back to his cabin I think.” Will sighed. “That kid is frustrating. Apparently he spooked some of the other patients by just staring. He even managed to creep out one of my younger brothers.” The blonde medic shook his head. “But he desperately needed rest, in addition to a better diet. Creepy or not, he’s still a patient of the Apollo children and I’d hate myself if I denied him medical attention just because the other patients thought he would haunt them or something.”

“Nico’s not like that,” Jason said seriously. “He’s just really quiet.”

“Apparently that means the same as creepy to most people here. I don’t care either way, honestly. You never deny your comrades medical help if they need it.” His expression hardened. “He did give me a scare earlier though. I honestly thought he might try to throw a punch at me or my sister Marisol.”

“What?” Jason’s eyebrows raised. “Did you guys anger him or something?”

“I grabbed his wrist as he was about to leave, and then he yanked it away. He gave us the scariest glare I’ve ever seen.” He smiled nervously. “I actually felt goosebumps.”

“Word of advice, don’t touch him without asking.”

“Yeah, noted.” He seemed to relax after a brief pause. “Thanks for yesterday by the way. I was running out of ideas on how to get Nico to stay put. Did you tell him to just sit or something?”

“Nico’s not a dog who responds on command, you know. He just needs time to trust other people. This camp hasn’t exactly been nice to him from what I’ve heard.”

And Jason clearly understood Nico’s misfortunes more than anyone else probably would. How Nico managed to stay sane after everything he went through was a mystery to Jason. But he stuck by what he had said before: Nico really was the bravest person he knew, and it’d take a lot for anyone to change his mind about that.

“If he’d stop brooding and just let people in, that can change.”

Jason snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at Will skeptically. “Brooding?”

“The teen angst phase isn’t endearing, contrary to popular belief.”

“It’s not teen angst. Did anyone here ever stop and think about _why_ he’s like that?” He was surprised at how angry this conversation was beginning to make him. But Will didn’t know Nico like he did, and even then, Jason still wasn’t very close to the Son of Hades. The fact that he was even allowed to visit him yesterday said tons. All Jason knew was that Nico had been through a lot. There were just some things nectar and stitches couldn’t mend.

“Honestly I just started talking to him the day of the war.” If Will noticed Jason’s growing aggravation, he said nothing about it. “I’m concerned about him. It’s common for patients to be melancholic about their injuries, but Nico looks… worse. I can’t explain it.”

 _Of course he does. He’s been to Tartarus and back_ , thought Jason sadly. _And the majority of his life hasn’t been a walk in the park either, even by our standards._ If only these campers knew just how bad Nico was still hurting. But redirecting his anger at the wrong person did nobody any good. And Jason doubted Nico would be appreciative of making a scene on his behalf. He’d probably begin to hate him, and that was a huge step backward.

“If you’re going to go visit di Angelo, please tell him to eat. And make sure he doesn’t shadow travel for at least another two weeks!” Will groaned, and rubbed his eyes. “I know I sound like a nag, but when I’m around him, my big brother instincts kick in. I can’t help it. His sister can’t always be here, and I have other people to attend to. Besides, it’s clear he doesn’t like me and I have no intentions of getting on his bad side. So just… watch out for him, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And you too! You may be the Golden Boy but don’t over exert yourself either!” He put a hand on his hip and wagged his finger at Jason. “Otherwise I might have to make house calls to Cabin One, and I’d prefer for things not come to that. It’s sad enough we lost as many people as we did from both camps. I’d hate to see you added to the count, Grace.”

Jason felt like he was being scolded, as if he needed to sit in a corner and think about what he’s done. He stared dumbly at Will, before smiling a bit. “Yeah, I’ll take care of myself. If anything’s wrong, I’ll come looking for you.”

“Please do. I’d be happy to help. Anyway, I gotta go check on a friend. See you at the feast tonight.” He waved a little, and then walked down to the Hephaestus cabin. Will asked one of the exiting residents about something, and then out appeared a boy his age with crutches. Jason assumed this was the Jake kid from Abigail’s conversation. Jake smiled at Will, and the son of Apollo sighed a breath of relief. Will grinned brightly as he put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Jake happily invited him inside.

Jason guessed Will wasn’t so bad. He was the best healer in the entire camp, and spent most of his time in the infirmary. He seemed to genuinely care about everyone’s well-being. Jason laughed a little thinking about the son of Apollo mothering to death all of his patients and siblings. But with the number of injured demigods, he had every reason to. Jason didn’t know if he’d ever be able to take up such a large responsibility of head medic like Will. For that, he admired him a little.

The feast was something Jason was looking forward to. The nymphs were preparing for it while the demigods took time to recover. The funeral services for both the Greek and Roman deceased were to be held tonight before dinner. And then the next day, Camp Jupiter would head back to California.

He’d miss them, honestly. Though his heart belonged to Camp Half-Blood now, Camp Jupiter was his first home, and Jason was forever grateful for their hospitality, including the ruthless training. He doubted he’d be here right now if it weren’t for that. He’d miss Frank and Hazel, but they were in good hands with Reyna.

Jason hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with her since the war ended. She was busy tending to other matters and setting up preparations for the departure. He decided to seek her out amongst the crowded camp grounds. But he was intercepted by Piper who smiled warmly at him.

“Hey Sparky,” she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Hey Pipes,” he replied with a smile.

“Been avoiding me huh?”

“What? No I’ve just been real busy. I need to get started soon on building the shrines, so Annabeth has been helping me with the blueprints.”

“So diligent.” She looped her arm around his. “Are you okay?”

“I’m still tired, but fine. Are _you_ okay?” he asked with worry. “I haven’t seen you much either.”

Piper smiled a bit solemnly. “Yeah, I guess I’m okay. I’ve been spending a lot of time with the other Aphrodite kids. A lot of them lost boyfriends or girlfriends in the war, so it’s been really hard on them. Both the Greeks and Romans. I’m still not used to being counselor, but I’m trying my best to live up to Silena.”

“Well the Aphrodite kids look a lot better today than a few days ago. I’d say you’re doing a pretty good job.”

She patted his arm. “Thanks.”

“Say, have you seen Reyna?”

“She was visiting my cabin earlier to see how the Venus kids were doing. Then she left to check up on the other ones. Why?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen her since the day we defeated Gaea. I just wanted to check up on her.” He must’ve looked nervous, because Piper gave him an amused smile.

“Jason, you’re not still worried I’m jealous of her, are you?”

“No! No no, I uh… just, how are you two getting along?”

“Really well actually. She had some concerns about things, but I told her everything will work out. I think it’s safe to say we’re friends now. She said I can visit Camp Jupiter whenever I’m over there, so I think I’ll go check it out during the summer. I need to visit dad too.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

Piper walked with him around the camp grounds just to visit other campers or see if they could spot Reyna, but they had no such luck. Jason didn’t want to bother her if she was busy, but he did at least want to thank her before she left the next morning.

“Are you going to the feast tonight?” Piper asked after a comfortable silence.

“Yeah, I am. You too?”

“Of course!” She smiled sadly. “I just wish Leo was here…” She trailed off and hugged herself tightly. The rest didn’t need to be said. Only two days had passed since Leo’s end, and yet it felt like a millennia. All of this started with Jason, Piper, and Leo in the first place. Without the wise-cracking demigod by their side, it just didn’t feel right.

“I miss him too,” Jason said quietly, pulling her close. “I would’ve—”

“Don’t say you would’ve taken his place. I couldn’t lose you either, Jason.”

Jason let the silence wash over them for a minute. There were no comforting words to make the loss any easier. Leo did a lot for them, for the whole Argo II crew, and the camp. Hell, he was the smartest in their ragtag bunch of misfits, second only to Annabeth. They wouldn’t have gotten as far as they did if it weren’t for his assistance. To know that his best friend was gone forever left a part of Jason feeling empty. But he didn’t allow himself to grieve. Piper needed him, and the other campers needed him. He couldn’t afford it.

Piper was the one to break the silence. “Maybe now we can be at peace. No more wars, no more prophecies… We could have a normal life.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

She beamed at Jason, and kissed him softly. “Me too. You know, looking at the Aphrodite décor, I was thinking a house with soft colors for the walls would be nice. What do you think, Jay?”

To be honest, Jason hadn’t been thinking about his future all that much. It wasn’t that he couldn’t imagine himself having a family with Piper. It was just something that wasn’t important to him at the moment. He knew they’d be happy together, and though he didn’t care much about a pastel-colored house, it was a nice image.

But the look on Piper’s face a few days ago worried him. They had been sitting on the roof of his cabin talking about the aftermath and their possible future. She confessed that she loved him, but all he could say was, “Yeah, me too.” Her smile had been forced, and Jason felt guilty.

Piper was a great person, both as a girlfriend and as a friend. Anybody would count their stars having her by their side. But Jason couldn’t bring himself to return those three words. He kept thinking about what Cupid said back in Split. _You’ve found true love, Jason Grace. Or do you still doubt yourself?_ The echo in his head bothered him every night he tried to sleep.

Jason didn’t doubt he loved Piper. She was very important to him. But whenever he saw Percy and Annabeth together, it made him wonder if his own feelings were genuine. Those two were the epitome of true love, and everyone in camp envied what they had. Everyone, including Nico.

Thinking about his forced confession in Split made Jason feel sympathetic for his small friend. He wondered if Nico would ever be truly happy. He said he was over Percy, but the way he continued to look at Annabeth and the lengths he took to avoid the son of Poseidon spoke volumes. Jason really hoped Nico would find a love like that. After everything he’s been through, Nico deserved to have a boy who would love him as much as Percy loved Annabeth.

“Jason?”

He blinked, and then glanced down at Piper. “Huh?”

“I’ve been talking to you, but you just stared out into space. Everything okay? You look a little sad.”

“No, everything’s fine Pipes. Honest.” He kissed her forehead. “I just remembered that I have to check up on Nico.”

“Oh. So he really is staying then? He’s not going back to the Underworld is he?”

“For now I don’t think he is. He can’t shadow travel anyway. Besides, he said he’s going to manage the funeral tonight, so he wouldn’t leave. But I do get worried about him, so I just want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Well, then I’ll leave you alone so you can go see if he’s fine. See you tonight at the feast.” She snuck a kiss on his lips before heading back to her cabin.

When Jason reached the Hades cabin, he was about to knock on the door, until Reyna stepped out of it. He looked at her with wide eyes, his hand still in the air mid-knock.

“Jason,” she greeted calmly.

“Uh, hey Reyna!” He lowered his hand. “I didn’t expect to see you here. I was looking for you, actually.”

“You were?” She seemed mildly surprised. “Well, if there’s something you want to tell me, I’m all ears. But not for very long. I haven’t finished my rounds.”

“Oh, well I just wanted to thank you for everything. And I just wanted to see how you were doing in general.”

Reyna studied him with a straight face, and then managed a small smile. “Thank you. I’m just glad the feud between the two camps is over. As for me, I’m fine. I can do nothing but look forward from this point on.”

An awkward pause hung in the air.

“So you’re going to the feast, right?” Jason finally asked.

“Yes, of course. I assume you’ll be there as well?”

“Yeah!”

Jason wanted to hit himself for letting another uncomfortable silence wedge between them. He was going to make more small talk, but then Reyna walked around him. “I’ll see you later Jason.” She gave him a gentle pat on the back, and then went on her way.

Maybe Piper was on good terms with her now, but Jason still wasn’t sure what to say to Reyna when they were alone. He was wracked with guilt whenever he remembered she fostered feelings for him once upon a time. But he’d be a bad friend if he lied about reciprocation just to satiate her affections. He was beginning to think Percy wasn’t the only one oblivious to people who were interested in him.

“Either come in and close the damn door or leave.”

His head whipped back to the front of the Hades cabin. Nico leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. His hair looked even more disheveled than usual, and Jason guessed he must’ve been asleep.

“Hey Nico, good to see you,” the blonde said with a smile.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico let himself fall into the sturdy mattress of his bed. The serenity of silence and eternal dim lighting of his cabin gradually eased him into a slumber. It was definitely a lot more comfortable than that atrocious infirmary with the sunny atmosphere and constant chatter from all the occupants. Nico didn’t count how many hours he was passed out, but he grumbled when he heard a knock on the door. It wouldn’t go away, so he trudged across the cabin to answer it.

“I swear Solace, if you bother me again about this crap, I’m gonna—” but he stopped himself when he realized Reyna was standing at his doorstep, and not the son of Apollo.

“Did I come at a bad time?” she asked.

“Oh, R-Reyna. No, uh.” He rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes. “You can come in, if you want.”

The Roman praetor stepped inside with graceful strides, her hands behind her back. She smiled at bit at the furniture. “Who designed your cabin?”

Nico felt his ears grow warm. “Take a wild guess.”

“I never considered you’d be a fan of the whole vampire thing.”

“I don’t care, honestly, but twelve-year-old Nico must’ve thought this was cool or something. I wanna go back in time and slap some sense into him.”

Reyna chuckled slightly. “It’s not so bad. Maybe the lack of windows is a bit extreme, but otherwise it’s quite a sight.”

“For sore eyes maybe.” Nico smiled a bit as he noticed Reyna tried to suppress a laugh. “So, can I help you with something or…?”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. You’ve been in the infirmary for a few days, but I haven’t had a chance to visit.”

“No thanks to the doc and all his nurses. I appreciate his concern, but he’s just so stubborn.” He shrugged. “I just wanted to be alone here. Less people, less noise.”

“So long as you’re doing better, that’s what matters. How’s your appetite?”

“Better I guess. I ate if Hazel brought me something. But I still don’t engorge myself like Percy does.”

The mention of his name brought silence into the cabin. Neither demigod spoke, but Nico was sure they were both thinking about the same memory.

“It’ll get better,” Reyna said softly. “Time usually helps, and good friends. It’s how I eventually moved on from Jason.”

“Maybe. But I’d really rather not talk about this—wait…” He raised an eyebrow at her. “You liked Jason?”

“A while ago when he was still praetor of New Rome, yes. We worked closely together, but he didn’t feel the same way. Then he and Piper became a couple and well, that said enough.”

So that’s why Reyna understood his pain. She was in a similar situation not too long ago. He would’ve never guessed she once had an unrequited love. No, a person like her? True, she was a bit intimidating, but she was also strong, beautiful, brave, and kind. She should’ve had several suitors. Nico accepted that nobody would ever be interested in him, but Reyna? Impossible.

“I don’t need a pity party, you know.”

Nico blinked, and shook his head quickly. “No, no I’m not—honest. It’s just you’re… you.” He gestured to her with his hands. “You’re so cool and stuff. So I just assumed… y’know.”

She smiled a bit, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I could say the same for you. Maybe not like a ten year old though.”

“Gods, did I really sound like that?” he asked with a groan.

“A little, yeah.”

“That’s it, I’m burning all this furniture. It still has old Nico vibes in it.”

Reyna managed to laugh this time as she lifted her hand away. “I would’ve liked to have met younger Nico. He sounds like a good kid.”

“More obnoxious actually, with a motor mouth. He was also a huge nerd. But…” He rubbed his arm as he stared at the floor. Then he looked back up at her. “…I’m sure he would’ve been more than happy to have met you.”

“Nerd or not, I would’ve been happy to meet him too.”

He nodded as a thank you, and then Reyna said, “Well, I better get going. It’s nice to see you’re doing better. You had me worried for a while.”

“Then I guess you can join Hazel and Jason in the ‘Moms Worried About Nico’ club.”

The daughter of Bellona shook her head with a slight smile. “I’ll see you tonight then, di Angelo.”

“Yeah, you too.” Though honestly, Nico didn’t care about going. He’d much rather just sleep throughout dinner.

He waited for the sound of the door closing, but it never came. He looked toward the front of the cabin and found Reyna still in the doorway talking with someone. Nico crept closer and realized it was Jason. Of course he’d come here. Will probably told him where to find the Son of Hades.

And there was that feeling again, that same feeling Nico got when Jason drank the poison from the chalice without hesitation. It was a mixture of astonishment and budding hope of a possible friendship. Jason could be doing a million other things right now, yet instead he kept his promise and came to visit Nico just to make sure he was okay.

He walked over to the door once Reyna left, leaving Jason to stand awkwardly there as he watched her leave. Nico leaned against the door frame, and said, “Either come in and close the damn door or leave.”

Jason turned around and when he saw Nico, he smiled. “Hey Nico, good to see you.”

“Let me guess. Solace told you where I was.”

“Well I said I’d come and visit again today, didn’t I?”

“That you did.” Nico stared at him for a moment. Jason made no attempt to move from his spot, but he didn’t seem insistent on letting himself in. That idiot just kept grinning at him. Either the sunlight of the late afternoon was too bright, or Jason’s teeth ran on high voltage.

“So are you gonna come inside or not?” Nico asked when he got tired of the pause.

“Oh, uh I didn’t know if I was allowed inside. You look like you were asleep earlier—”

“I was.”

“—yeah so I just thought you’d want to be left alone.”

“I do.”

Jason’s smile faltered somewhat. “Ah, yeah okay. Well I just wanted to see how you were doing, but it looks like you’re fine. So I guess I’ll see you later—”

“You can come inside if you want.” Jason looked a little surprised, so Nico quickly added, “You didn’t believe me about my hideous décor, so come see for yourself.” He gestured to the interior of his cabin with his hand nonchalantly.

Jason walked inside the dark room, and glanced around as Nico closed the door behind him. The blonde said nothing for a while as he examined the room. Sometimes he put a hand to his chin, or mumbled quietly to himself at the furniture. The bed was framed like a coffin, and there was little to no other furniture besides a bedside table and a dresser. There was a door in the back that led to the bathroom, and another that led to a very small kitchen area. But with the green-lit torches and flickering shadows, it almost looked like a dungeon.

“All that’s missing is spider webs,” Nico said to break the silence.

And there it was again, Jason’s authentic laugh. It made Nico smile a little, though he was glad the room was darkly lit so the other demigod couldn’t see.

“It’s not so bad in here.”

“Do those glasses work? Because I must be seeing something completely different from what you’re seeing.”

“Okay okay, maybe the torches are a bit too much since it’s kinda hard to see in here, but otherwise it looks fine.” He pointed with his thumb to the sheet that divided the room. “What’s behind there?”

“Hazel’s side. It looks the same really. That’s just there for her privacy.”

Jason only nodded in response. Nico sat back down on his bed, feeling drowsy again. The blonde must have noticed, because he said, “Well, thanks for inviting me in. If you ever wanna come and visit me in Cabin One, you can. Door’s always open.”

“I’ll think about it. Don’t wanna accidentally disrupt your privacy when you have Piper in there.”

Nico refrained from smiling as Jason’s face grew a rosy hue. “Nothing goes on in there, honest.”

“Mm hmm, okay.”

“Really!”

“You can’t fool me Grace. I mean, if Percy brings Annabeth into his cabin alone—” But he cut himself off before the mental image materialized in his mind. He looked to the side, his hands balling up the fabric of the sheets in a firm grip. His jaw clenched shut as he tried to rid himself of bubbling envy.

Jason gave him a knowing look, and before he could get the chance to respond, Nico said, “Thanks for visiting. But if you don’t mind, I’d like to try sleeping again. Kinda tired.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Jason stuck his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor. Then he raised his head again to say, “Well, I guess I’ll see you tonight?”

“What for?”

“The feast? Camp Jupiter leaves tomorrow morning, remember?”

“Oh, that. I dunno. I’ll probably just hang out here after the funeral services.”

“All by yourself?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

“Nico, are you sure you don’t wanna—”

“Yes.”

Jason paused. “The feast is for everyone, including you. You’ve done a lot for a camp that hasn’t treated you very well. You deserve to be a part of this more than anyone else.”

Nico kept his eyes trained on the obsidian floor. Jason sighed, but didn’t press the matter further. “I’ll see myself out,” he said. “I’m glad you’re doing better Nico. And that offer to visit my cabin is still on the table. It gets lonely in there.” When he still didn’t receive a response, he dismissed himself with, “Talk to you later.” The younger teen listened to Jason’s footsteps as they approached the exit. And he didn’t lay back in bed until he heard the door close.

Why was he staying at camp again? Honestly, what was here for him? Hazel and Reyna were leaving tomorrow back to a life of normalcy. Jason had Piper and would be busy with renovations of the grounds. And the other campers reverted back to ignoring him or whispering malevolent things when they thought he couldn’t hear them. But Nico knew deep inside his heart why he decided to remain at Camp Half-Blood.

It was pointless really. Percy didn’t have time for him. He had Annabeth to keep him company and a bunch of other demigods who were fond of him. He wouldn’t have time to be friends with Nico. He didn’t even give him a second thought.

No, that’s not true. Percy was the one who asked Will to watch over Nico in the infirmary. Percy was the one who remembered Nico’s habit of running away. Percy cared about him, he really did. But he shouldn’t. He should avoid him like everyone else did. He should pretend he didn’t exist. But Percy still cared, even after all this time. He was probably trying to be his friend and make up for past mistakes. Because that’s just the type of guy he is.

And that’s why Nico stayed, because a small part of him clung desperately to the hope that maybe one day, Percy would look at him the way he looked at Annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/90349380802) for chapter title.] | (Beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile))
> 
> Most of this fanfiction is from Nico's POV, and Jason's. But the characters in the tags will occasionally have their own POV's: Hazel, Reyna, Percy, and Will. Because he's a minor character in the actual series, I'm basing him off of whatever R.R. wrote of him in canon.
> 
> Occasionally, there will be background OCs to make the atmosphere feel more like a camp. They're not really important, but I've always enjoyed fanfictions with OCs as background characters. Brief profiles will be written in the notes, just in case they're reoccurring characters. 
> 
> **Marisol Villanueva.** A 16-year-old of Mexican-American heritage and daughter of Apollo. Like Will, she takes her job as a healer very seriously, but doesn't discriminate between helping injured people or animals. She's next in line to be the head counselor, so she spends a lot of time with her brother in order to learn all the medical practices. Like most of her siblings, Apollo's gift of the arts has been blessed to her, so she volunteers at the arts  & crafts center when she can.
> 
>  **Abigail Durant.** A 15-year-old of English-American heritage and daughter of Apollo. She usually takes the night shifts at the infirmary, as she prefers to spend her time at the archery range during the day. Like Marisol and some of her other siblings, Will can get on her nerves, but she does care a lot about him. She has a lovely singing voice, and is often one of the leaders of camp sing-alongs.
> 
>  **Noah Bunker.** A 10-year-old of African-American heritage and son of Apollo. He's young, but eager to learn healing practices like his older brother Will. He volunteers almost every day in the infirmary, but he tires himself out trying to do too much. He has a kind heart, but can be easily frightened. He likes to read comic books and write poems, even well past his bedtime. 
> 
> So 5 chronological chapters have been written out already. I don't know when I'll be able to update next though. But hopefully it'll be the following weekend after this approaching one. If you have any questions or something, feel free to ask. I'll try to make my notes shorter too. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Gotong-Royong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gotong-royong**  
>  [goh·TOHNG roy·YUUNG] _Bahasa Indonesian_  
>  (n.) the joint of sharing burdens; the bearing of the weight of the world together with trusted friends

Nico would’ve missed the funeral ceremony had it not been for Hazel. She came into his cabin to wake him up half an hour before they started. When he got there, he saw that a large crowd was formed in the central area of the cabins. The Greeks and Romans meshed together, patting each other comfortably on the back if some of them started to cry. The Hunters of Artemis were standing off to the side, watching the crowd. Reyna was at the front, waiting for Chiron to begin the ceremony.

The Son of Hades tried not to look at the other demigods. They must’ve thought he was lazy or didn’t care about all those that passed on. The sea of campers parted whenever he walked passed them, as if whatever he had was infectious. When he got to the front, Reyna put a comforting hand on his shoulder. After Chiron introduced the ceremony, Nico spoke and led the rest of the funeral.

He was somewhat pleased to find that nobody regarded him with hostility at this time. All the demigods actually paid attention to him without a look of disdain on their faces. They were all too busy mourning their friends to remember that it was him who was standing there in front of everyone. Well at least they were respectful of the dead. That was his only comfort during the whole ordeal.

When it was finished, Chiron announced the feast. Instead of dining at the pavilion, multiple tables and smaller fire pits were set up around the nexus of the cabin grounds. The nymphs placed a plethora of food on each of the tables from healthy things like salads and fish, to treat food like pizza and ice cream. With the smorgasbord now available to them, the campers’ spirits gradually began to lift. Soon enough, they were mingling and laughing with each other.

To his surprise, a few campers approached Nico to thank him for his speech at the funeral. He was at a loss for words. They didn’t scrunch their noses at him, they didn’t glare, they didn’t avoid eye contact—the whole thing was embarrassing. He wasn’t used to being praised, especially from strangers.

“Oh, well… you’re welcome,” he said quietly, hoping his face wasn’t pink from the sudden gratitude.

“I wanted to ask,” one girl said. “Since you’re Hades’ kid… can you contact the dead?”

“Why?”

“Uhm, well you see, there was something I wanted to tell someone, but he was lost in the war before I could.”

“Yeah,” said another demigod. He looked at his friend somberly, and then continued, “And I had a fight with one of my brothers, and I never got the chance to apologize.”

“So we were wondering,” another girl said. “If you… had the ability to contact their spirits, or however it works.”

Nico paused to observe the strangers. They still didn’t regard him with malice, but looked genuinely sad and hopeful all at once. He should say no. He didn’t even know their names, and nobody ever spoke to him unless they wanted something. But he understood what it was like to lose a loved one, and so he couldn’t help himself when he said, “Yes, I can.”

Their eyes lit up for a moment. “You can?!” asked the first girl.

“But only for a few moments. And I’m going to need a sacrifice first.”

There it was, the look of horror on their faces. He was kidding of course, but he wondered if this act of jest would bite him in the ass later. Nico was amused, but refrained from smiling.

“I meant food.”

“O-Oh!”

“It could be any kind of food. Maybe something they liked to eat while they were alive? It’ll make the summoning easier.”

“Sure, we could do that,” she replied, looking at her friends. A small smile appeared on her face. “When can you do it?”

“Sometime next week, whenever you’re ready.” He really needed to rest first. The last thing he wanted was for Will or one of his siblings to continue to pester and baby him because he was so “irresponsible” about his health. A few days more should be enough, he was sure.

“Oh, okay, well then we’ll go ahead and do that. Thank you so much!”

He only nodded slightly in response.

Nico was a forgotten presence shortly after the encounter with strangers. He contemplated going back to his cabin to sleep, but then he heard a familiar sound of metallic creaking. Apparently, most of the other campers did too. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Festus flying down to the ground. He landed with a huge thud on an empty patch of grass.

Everything was dead silent for a good two minutes. Then to everyone’s astonishment, Leo stood on top of Festus. He spread open his arms, and shouted, “Hellooooo Camp Half-Blood! Miss me much?”

Many people went slack jawed, including Nico himself. Then everyone roared in excitement and joy at the sight of their once lost ally. Leo jumped off of Festus, and helped a girl dismount the metal dragon. Nico guessed she was the goddess Calypso he heard about.

Piper was the first one to tackle him into a hug. “You idiot!” she sobbed. “We all thought you were _dead!_ ”

He laughed as he hugged her. “Don’t you know Beauty Queen? Fire cannot kill a dragon!”

Jason was the next to crash into the huddle. He hugged both of them tightly. “Dude! How did you—?!” But he was too overjoyed to continue speaking coherently.

Leo laughed again and said, “Good to see you too Superman.”

Hazel was the next to embrace him tearfully, and Frank joined in on her weeping as he patted Leo's shoulder. Eventually he gave in, and embraced him as well. Percy and Annabeth followed after, and soon the entire Hephaestus cabin began to crowd around their returned counselor. Leo laughed as they bombarded him with questions.

When the excitement died down, he introduced Calypso to his friends. She seemed shy at first, but then Piper began to chat her up, and everything settled into a festive mood again. Everyone greeted her warmly, but Percy was hesitant to approach her. She noticed him standing awkwardly at the edge of the circle. Calypso gave him a bitter look and all he could do was rub the back of his neck.

She crossed her arms as she stared at him, and then Percy began to apologize profusely. Nico wondered if he took the time to breathe between sentences. Calypso pouted as the Son of Poseidon blubbered to himself more than her, and then she smiled. She accepted his apology, and told him not to worry about it. Annabeth said something to her that made Percy go, “Hey!” earning a laugh from both his girlfriend and Calypso.

Leo was about to sit down and eat with Piper and Jason, but then Will maneuvered himself through the upbeat crowd of campers. He looked angry, concerned, and awestruck simultaneously.

“Are you okay?! How did—?!” He fumbled over his words as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands. “We all saw you die up there! Are you injured anywhere?!” Will put a hand to Leo’s forehead. “Do you feel well?!”

“I’m fine!” he told the young healer as he removed his hand from his face. “Stop worrying so much dude.”

“Valdez, you _literally exploded_ taking down Gaea! Of course I’m gonna worry! You need medical attention—”

“Look, do you see my limbs detached from my torso? No. Chillax!”

The Son of Apollo pointed toward the infirmary. “Doctor’s orders Leo, non-negotiable.”

“I told you I’m _fine_ —”

Will put a hand on his hip and glared at the other demigod. With his finger, he beckoned for Leo to follow him. Leo groaned, earning a response from Calypso. “Let him examine you. I just got off that island. I don’t want you dying on me!” She punched him in the arm playfully.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go. Shouldn’t be surprised that everyone wants a piece of Leo tonight. You don’t wanna come with?”

“I’m alright here. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” she responded with a smile. With that reassurance, Leo followed Will to the infirmary. He laughed off the blonde’s frustrations about his health.

The Latino demigod returned sometime later with Will still scolding him. He rushed away from him to Calypso, who was talking with Annabeth and Rachel. After that, the jovial feast continued. Leo and Calypso hung out with Frank and Hazel. Leo apparently tried to roast marshmallows with his fire, but ended up burning several of them. They laughed as he joked about his failings. The three applauded him when he finally got the marshmallows to brown.

Shortly afterward, some of the Hephaestus kids picked up where they left off and asked Leo about how he managed to return from the dead. He began to recite a grandiose account of that day, and soon other campers merged with the circle to engage in his theatrics. Calypso sat next to him and shook her head, but she chuckled half-way through.

Jason was speaking to Reyna, but then he saw Thalia and went to go join her in the festivities. Piper met him as they walked, and he slung an arm around her. The familiar look that appeared on Reyna’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Nico.

The couple spoke with Thalia, but then she dismissed herself to greet Annabeth and slap Percy in the back as a “well done kid” gesture. He almost toppled over at the well-intentioned contact. The bright fire illuminated the feast and the shadows danced off of the demigods’ faces as they spoke and laughed together.

Except Nico. Why he decided to watch silently from his own little corner instead of following through with his initial plan of escape was beyond him. He crossed his arms as he observed them all, and leaned against one of the trees. He took note of how happy everyone was that Leo didn’t really die. _That would explain why his death felt odd_ , Nico thought. He couldn’t help but wonder—if it really came down to it—if anybody aside from Hazel would mourn him if Nico had taken Leo’s place. Would they care? Or would they mourn out of obligation, and then resume their lives as if nothing happened? He guessed the latter was more characteristic of the camp. Everyone ignored him alive anyway. As a deceased, he was sure they’d just forget he ever existed in the first place.

Nico sighed softly, and stared out into the shadows. He contemplated going back to his cabin again. But his attention turned when footsteps approached him, crunching the grass beneath their feet. “Hey,” came the familiar voice. Nico glanced to his side and found Jason standing next to him. “What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?” he asked.

The smaller demigod just shrugged. They were silent for a couple of moments. He knew what Jason was going to say. He knew, because Nico caught himself staring—glaring, really—at Percy and Annabeth for a good while. The poster couple of happiness were seated in front of one of the fire pits, with Percy’s arm around his beloved girlfriend. He smiled down at her tenderly. Annabeth said something to him and shook her head as Percy kissed her cheek. She chuckled, and then rested her head against his shoulder.

Nico’s fingers dug into the material of the bandages around his arm. Jason must have noticed, because his next words were, “You know… maybe you should tell him—”

“No.”

“Nico—”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now, Grace. Or ever, honestly.”

“I’m not telling you to do it right now, but you should tell him eventually how you feel. It’ll just keep eating you up inside otherwise.”

The young demigod turned to his older friend. A scowl grew on his face. “There’s no reason for me to tell him. And you know something? He’s not the only one shoving his perfect relationship in everyone’s faces.”

“What are you talking about?”

Nico pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You and Piper. The two of you are almost as bad as them!”

“Hey,” Jason began, sounding a little defensive. “He’s not rubbing it in anyone’s faces! Nico I know you’re upset—”

“You have absolutely no right, no right at all, to do that to Reyna!”

“Reyna? What are you talking about?”

Nico nodded his head toward Reyna, who sat by herself at one of the tables. She was staring into one of the fire pits. She appeared calm, but Nico knew that sigh he saw escape from her lips was more than just exhaustion. Her confident façade returned when some of the Romans and their new Greek friends came to sit down next to her. She smiled and conversed with them, as if her melancholy never existed. Nico didn’t forget about the praetor’s unrequited issues, and because it was something he could relate to, it gnawed at him until his bitterness resurfaced.

Jason must have figured out what he meant, because he answered his own inquiry with a simple, “Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’.”

“I wasn’t—I mean, I didn’t—Piper and I, we’re not trying to rub it in her face, and I would never—”

“Whatever, Jason.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned his back to walk away.

“Nico where are you going?” But the Son of Hades ignored him, heading for a large shadow a few feet away. He thought he heard Jason call his name again as Nico shadow traveled back to his cabin. Screw Will and all of his siblings. He made it there just fine. Making a big deal out of nothing, just like others did with Nico’s presence at camp for the past couple of years.

It was quiet and dark in Cabin Thirteen. Perfect. He flopped down on his bed without bothering to change into something comfortable. Sleep slowly consumed him.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Hazel bid Frank and her friends a good night a few hours after the feast started. She was dead tired, but also elated that Leo managed to survive the battle after all. She was happy for him, and even more so when she saw how close Calypso was with him. Leo was no longer the third wheel, and Hazel was overjoyed he had somebody to love now, just like she loved Frank.

But she killed her own good mood when she thought about Nico. He wasn’t anywhere within the crowd of demigods. She tried to search him out for a while, hoping he was just hiding in the shadows, but no such luck.

Nico hadn’t eaten since she brought him food yesterday at the infirmary. Hazel looked down at the extra plate in her hands. She picked some leftovers from her own table to bring to her brother, just in case he was awake. She opened the cabin door, and peeked her head inside. It was quiet as usual, so she shut the door softly behind her. Hazel walked to the back of the cabin where her side was at, but not before taking a moment to look at her brother. She set the plate of food down on a small table next to his bed, and sighed sadly.

Nico was fast asleep, though Hazel wondered if he was comfortable like that. He still had his shoes on for crying out loud! She took an extra blanket from her bed and draped it over him. She suddenly felt guilty about leaving tomorrow.

Who was going to keep him company while he was here? It was obvious nobody liked him at Camp Half-Blood, and Nico built up walls to protect himself from anybody who wasn’t Hazel. But nobody wanted him at Camp Jupiter either. The only person who would welcome him with open arms besides herself would be Reyna. Frank would be reluctant, but he’d eventually warm up to Nico too. Hazel was sure of it.

 _My poor brother_ , she thought sadly as she went to her side of the room to pack her belongings. Hazel didn’t want him to go back to the Underworld, because she suspected that he’d never return to the surface if he did. And she couldn’t visit him there if that happened. She’d never be allowed to leave, something Nico warned her about before. Hazel wondered if Percy would be his friend. He seemed to care about him, as he asked her how Nico was doing whenever she returned from the infirmary. Maybe if Nico gave him a chance, he’d at least have Percy to keep him company. Jason was another option, as Nico told her the blonde came to visit him as he was recovering.

The daughter of Pluto tried to tell Nico to rest, and he did, but she felt like he did it only to please her, and not because he really wanted to. So she was glad when Nico told her about Jason’s visit. Though her brother didn’t say it aloud, she knew it was the older demigod who convinced him to take a breather.

Maybe Jason could keep him company if Percy was busy. After all, he did seem adamant in defending Nico after their return from Croatia. And the latter didn’t eye him with as much distrust like he did with other people. Something happened over there, Hazel was sure, but she wasn’t going to press her brother about it. When he was ready to tell her, he’d tell her.

She was startled away from her thoughts when a voice asked, “Hazel? What are you doing here?” Nico woke up, probably because she was shuffling her things around too loudly. Hazel smiled at him, and walked over to sit down next to him.

“I’m getting ready to leave tomorrow. I don’t wanna waste time doing it in the morning.”

“Oh. I thought you’d still be at the party.”

“I wanted to, but I got tired. Besides, you weren’t there, and I felt bad that you were alone.”

“You didn’t have to leave because of me. I chose to come back and sleep.” He held her hand gently. “Frank probably misses you, and everyone else.”

“It’s only been a few minutes,” she chuckled. “He’ll survive.” She held his hand between both of hers. “I brought you some food in case you were hungry.”

“I’m not really in the mood to eat, but thanks anyway.”

Hazel nodded, and then said, “Nico, you’re not planning on going back to the Underworld, are you?”

His silence was worrisome. Then he said, “I’ve thought about it, but I think I should spend some time here. If dad needs me, then I’ll go down to visit.” He smiled weakly. “I might get comfortable being there, and then I won’t want to leave. If that happens, I can’t see you anymore. Not a win-win situation.”

“Yeah, you’ve got that right.” She stared at him, and then continued, “Uh so, what are you going to do here at camp?”

“Train probably. Or sleep. I need to catch up.”

“And that’s… it?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

Hazel bit her lip. “Well if you’re not doing any of that… maybe you could, er, spend some time with Percy?”

She never saw Nico’s eyes grow wider than at that moment. He looked almost terrified for whatever reason. Panicking, Hazel quickly continued, “H-He asked me how you were doing whenever I came back from visiting you at the infirmary. So I just thought you two could hang out or something?”

“He has Annabeth,” Nico said quietly. “And he’s going back to school in a few weeks.”

“Oh, uh well…”

“I’m fine by myself Hazel.”

“Nico…”

He squeezed her hands in reassurance. “Really, don’t worry about me.” He kissed her on the cheek, and then said, “I better go back to sleep. I don’t wanna miss your departure.”

“Ah uhm, okay yeah! I’ll finish packing then.”

“Good night Hazel.”

“Good night Nico.”

Well, at least he removed his shoes this time. But Hazel couldn’t help worrying about her brother. Why did he tense up when she mentioned Percy? There was a history there, Nico told her once, but he never went into detail about it. She hoped he’d tell her about it someday soon, because she could clearly see it bothered him a lot, as hard as he tried to hide it.

Hazel sighed, and finished packing her things. She went to bed curiously concerned.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico woke up just in time to see Camp Jupiter off. Hazel hugged him tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. “I’m gonna miss you big brother,” she said. “Promise to visit okay?”

He smiled warmly, stroking her hair. “I promise Hazel.” She hesitated releasing him, and when she did, she just hugged him again. Nico’s smile almost broke into a laugh. He kissed the top of Hazel’s head, and she finally let go.

“Frank, take good care of my sister. I’m pretty sure I don’t need to say more than that, right?”

The taller demigod shook his head. “Yeah, I understand. Uh, good bye Nico. But really, come visit us, okay? We can play Mythomagic sometime.” Nico could tell Hazel’s boyfriend was still a little nervous around him. Regardless, he shook Frank’s hand when it was offered to him, and managed a weak smile.

He stood out of the way from the Roman demigods who were saying goodbye to their Greek counterparts. Reyna caught sight of him as he leaned against his cabin. She approached him and said, “Nico.”

“Reyna.”

“May I be in your company for a moment?”

“If you’d like.” She stood next to him, leaning against the cabin. For a few moments they stared out at the scene of farewells, the morning sunlight casting a happy glow amongst the campers.

“So last night, Jason came to speak with me,” she said first.

“Is that so.”

“Yes. He apologized for what he had done. I have never seen him stammer so much in shame. And then I wondered what could’ve motivated him to speak with me.” She looked at Nico, who offered her a glance. His eyes were mostly obscured by his messy bangs, but he saw Reyna smile fondly.

“Thank you, Nico.”

“…Just got tired of Grace’s goody-two-shoes carnival act. He’s not that perfect. It wasn’t a big deal anyway.”

“Of course.” She paused. “I also spoke with Piper.”

“Mm.”

“And I’m happy to say, I think the two of us will become friends at some point. She said she’ll visit Camp Jupiter when she goes back to California to spend some time with her father. And I hope you know, Nico, that you are welcome to visit us anytime as well.”

“I’ll visit. Hazel made me promise. So… I’ll let her know when I’m coming over.”

“Perhaps we can have a sparring match when you do? I’d love to see just how strong the Son of Hades is first-hand.”

Nico lips tugged into a smirk. “Against the Daughter of Bellona? Should be interesting.”

Reyna put a hand on his shoulder. “Until then, Nico.” She looked like she wanted to hug him, her brows furrowed with indecision. Nico huffed, but smiled as he rolled his eyes. She understood the message, and brought him into a tight hug. Nico rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged her back.

“You can trust me to not say anything,” she whispered.

“I know.”

“And thank you Nico, for everything.”

“You… You too, Reyna. Thank you.”

“And as for the tropical shirt. I assume…?”

“Yeah, still not a single word.”

She chuckled. “Of course.”

He watched Reyna return to her campers, and soon they were off. Nico gave a breathless sigh, and wandered around the camp. He sat down at the edge of the forest under a tree. He occupied himself with watching the shadowed mosaics the tree leafs and sunlight made on the ground. At some point, Mrs. O’Leary wandered over to him, and licked his face. Nico chuckled. The hellhound lay down next to him as her tail wagged. He gently stroked her face as she kept him company. But he must’ve fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew when he came to, his sword was against Jason’s throat.

The Son of Jupiter held his hands up in defense, and looked down at the blade brushing against his skin. Nico quickly sheathed it back, muttering a small, “Sorry”. He figured Mrs. O’Leary went to play in the forest as she wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have startled you.”

“Was I asleep?”

“Yeah. I came to get you. Time for breakfast.” He pointed with his thumb back to the camp.

“I’m fine.”

“Still don’t have you appetite back, huh?” he asked, almost sadly.

“Not really.”

“You should still try to eat something Nico.”

“I know.” He shrugged. “M’fine here though.”

“Thought you’d say that.” He took out a bag from the pocket of his hoodie sweater, and handed it to Nico.

“What’s this?”

“One way to find out.”

Nico raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. But he was surprised to see a few fruits when he opened the bag. “You didn’t… you didn’t have to…”

“But I wanted to. You didn’t eat anything yesterday, so I was getting worried. At least try to eat that, okay?”

“…Sure, alright.”

Jason grinned at him, the sunlight framing his face. Nico felt his ears grow warm. Jason waved at him, and then said, “Well, I’m gonna head back to go eat. I’ll see you later, Nico. Or at least, I hope I will?”

Nico nodded slightly. “Uh… w-wait,” he said as Jason began to walk away.

“Hmm?”

“…Thank you, Jason. I… uhm…”

Jason smiled again. “I know, Nico. You’re welcome.” The Son of Hades watched his friend return to the dining pavilion for breakfast.

His friend. Jason was his friend, as much as Nico tried to keep him at arm’s length. He fished through the bag and found a branch of grapes. Slowly, he began to pluck them, one by one, and plopped them in his mouth. He managed a smile as he chewed.

Nico thought about what Reyna said, about them having two homes. He still felt a little uncomfortable being on the surface world, but Hazel was here, and he didn’t want to leave her alone. And Reyna too, who he grew to have familial affection toward, almost like another sister. Camp Jupiter was on the other side of the country, but… the effort would be worth it. Jason was his friend too, and Nico didn’t have to go very far to see him. To know that they actually looked forward to his company caused Nico to smile just a little wider.

He plucked another grape, humming once in confirmation of his thoughts as he ate it.

“Friends…” he said silently to himself. Nico mouthed the word as if he forgot how to speak. He shook his head with another hum. “Yeah, that sounds kinda nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/34325786054/gotong-royong) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> As you can tell, I really like that tropical shirt.
> 
> I spend like 15% of my leisure time going through the CHB Wikia to double check things, but if I miss something, please let me know. I was going to update this tomorrow, but July 1st is Jason's birthday, so it's up a day early. -laugh- Unfortunately, he's not in this chapter as much as I'd like him to be, but the future chapters will make up for that. 
> 
> This is actually the very first chapter I wrote to this story when it was still in its brainstorm stage. It was actually based off of a comic by [ilyone](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/85926948873/poor-jason-didnt-see-that-one-coming-sorry-if) including the scene with Reyna, so I can't take full credit for it. I did expand/change things of course, but most of this chapter was inspired by that particular comic of theirs. This fanfiction is comprised of my ideas and suggestions by my beta, but on rare occasions, chapters will be inspired by fanart or headcanons if I believe they fit with characterization and plot flow. I'll link to all of them when it happens again. They're minimal, but credit needs to be given where it's due.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Edit: Thank you to the anon who corrected me on the word's origin. I hope I got it right this time!


	4. Backpfeifengesicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **backpfeifengesicht**  
>  [bokf·FAYF·en·ge·zikt] _German_  
>  (n.) a person who needs to be slapped; lit. "a face that needs a fist in it"

It was quieter the weeks that followed with Camp Jupiter gone, but the Greeks tried their best to keep a positive mood. Leo’s shocking return helped restore some enthusiasm, and imbued the young demigods with hope that everything would get better.

“Thanks for helping me out with these blueprints,” Jason said as he exited the Athena cabin. Annabeth was walking next to him with some more rolled up blueprints in her arms.

“It’s no problem. I’m happy to help. When are you going to start construction?”

“Soon. I’ll begin here at Camp Half-Blood, maybe work on three of them first, and then go to Camp Jupiter to build the counterparts.”

“Sounds like a huge promise, Jason.”

“Yeah I know, but I’m not gonna go back on my word.”

She nodded her head once. “Well I’ll make sure Percy helps out too. After all, he’d be sleeping with the fishes if you didn’t help him out.”

Jason smiled slightly. “Yeah, I guess. Percy really needs to watch his mouth sometimes.”

“ _Sometimes?_ ” she asked with a chuckle. “I know that Seaweed Brain better than anyone, and believe me, he needs a lot more tact.”

Annabeth retold stories about Percy’s blunders for a few moments with Jason until the Son of Poseidon himself walked up to them.

“Hey guys!” he greeted.

“Hey Percy.”

“Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Percy smiled.

“So what’re you two doing?”

“Talking about you behind your back.”

“Gee thanks.”

“Anything for you, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said lightly. “No, but I was actually helping Jason with these blueprints.”

“For what?” He looked at the scrolls in their arms. Then he turned to Jason. “Are you making another Festus?”

“What? No, uh Percy, did you forget already? About the promise to your half-sister? Y’know the one who tried to kill you?”

“Oh, that. You’re starting already?”

“ _We’re_ starting already. You’re a part of this too, dude.”

Percy smiled. “Hey! You’re the one who signed me up without asking.”

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“It’s okay Jason,” Annabeth said, patting his arm. “It’s not you, it’s him.”

“Give me some more credit!” Percy exclaimed. “I’m not that helpless!” He pouted at his girlfriend, and then looked to Jason again. “No but seriously, I’ll help you out. Just… not during like, fall or spring because I’ll be back in school. Or winter. I need to spend time with my mom.”

Jason gave him an incredulous look. “So only summer then? Bro, there’s only like a few days left of your vacation, and then I won’t see you until next year in June.”

“Y-Yeah I know, but I really need to visit my mom and stuff. She’s been really worried about me, and now that I have the chance, I’d like to _relax_ finally. Do something normal, you know?”

Contemplative silence hung in the air between the three. Jason had been raised inside Camp Jupiter since forever and didn’t know what qualified as a “normal” teenage life, but he could at least understand Percy’s desire for peace. After everything they and their friends went through, they deserved to actually enjoy their teenage years like regular civilians instead of worrying about primordial gods trying to destroy the world.

“I can understand,” Jason said at last. “Well, so long as you help out when you do visit, it won’t be a problem. I told Annabeth I’ll start here at Camp Half-Blood, and then move on to Camp Jupiter. There’s a lot of gods and goddess so… this’ll probably take a while.”

“Well I’ll help out whenever I can.” Percy rested a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “You can count on me, bro.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Percy smiled in the brief silence that followed. Then his expression turned neutral when he asked, “Say, do you know where Nico is?”

Jason looked at him curiously. “Why’re you asking me?”

“Duh, ‘cause you’re the only one he talks to here. I went to go visit him at the infirmary, but then Will said he was discharged since the beginning of the month. He’s been avoiding me. Even at the party a few weeks ago, I couldn’t find him anywhere…”

Oh if only Percy knew the reasons for it. The blonde was quiet for a moment, and then said, “He might be in his cabin asleep, but don’t take my word for it. And maybe you should wait until he wakes up if he is.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just knock first.”

 _Dude that’s not the point_ , thought Jason. But he couldn’t very well tell Percy about his concerns. The Son of Poseidon excused himself from his friend and Annabeth, and ran over to the Hades cabin.

“This can’t end well…” he said to himself.

“What can’t end well?” Annabeth gave him a skeptical look.

Jason visibly tensed for a moment, then corrected his posture. “Well, like what if Nico wakes up on the wrong side of the bed y’know? Nobody likes to be woken up from a nap. I know I wouldn’t.”

Annabeth continued to stare at him, her eyes moving slightly as if she were reading a line from a book. Jason knew she was trying to study his face to find a twitch of a muscle or a bead of sweat. But if she was looking for some crack in his façade, she’d have to try a lot harder. He’s been a Roman for twelve years and governed alongside Reyna, so he wouldn’t allow himself to be so easily deciphered.

When a few more moments dragged on in the silent mental warfare, she let the topic drop. The two of them continued their walk to Cabin One, and she left him with the remainder of the blueprints.

“If you need any more help, feel free to drop a visit, okay?” she said as she exited through the door.

“Will do.”

The large bronze doors shut closed. He laid out all the blueprints on the bed, and sighed. He needed somewhere to put them so they wouldn’t get damaged. Once Annabeth went back to school, it’d be a lot harder to draft a copy should something happen to the originals.

Jason opened up the first scroll, and tried not to worry about Percy’s visit to Cabin Thirteen.  
  


* * * * *  
  


This was day five hundred of Nico not getting to sleep in when he fucking wanted to. What was with everyone knocking on his door in the middle of the day? Didn’t they know it was rude to wake somebody up when they were trying to get some rest? Nico swore that if it was Will trying to pester him about his health again, the Son of Apollo would be the infirmary’s newest patient. And if it was Jason, which was usually the case, well then Nico would strongly word his aggravations for the taller demigod to just let him relax. He didn’t need to be there all the time just because they were friends now. Nico even went to the Underworld _and_ came back, just to prove to Jason he wasn’t going to run away. The smaller demigod meant it when he said he was going to be friends with Jason, but the blonde needed to find his chill ASAP, otherwise he’d be short one Son of Hades permanently.

“Hey Nico.”

But Nico didn’t have any sort of plan prepared when he opened the door to find Percy standing there. He almost took a step back out of shock, but responded with widened eyes instead. Percy was here. On his doorstep. Right at this very moment.

Nico glanced behind his crush, which inclined Percy to mimic his actions. Then the Son of Poseidon looked back to him, and asked, “What, was there something behind me?”

“Where’s Annabeth?” he asked slowly.

“Helping Jason with shrine construction. Why?”

“You’re always with her.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re joined at the hip.”

 _Could’ve fooled me_ , thought Nico. But now was not the time to let his bitter feelings get the better of him. He crossed his arms and looked off to the side. Then he mumbled, “What do you want?”

“Uh, to talk to you?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Yeah there is, like why you’ve been avoiding me. Nico it’s been almost an entire month and you haven’t spoken to me once. I went to go visit you at the infirmary a few weeks ago, but then Will said you had already left.”

“Did he tell you to come here?” asked Nico darkly.

“No, I asked Jason. He said you’d be here, probably asleep. And looking at your hair,” Percy chuckled. “I can see he was right!”

 _Grace._ Nico was going to have more than a strongly worded complaint with the Son of Jupiter. But the laugh that Percy gave him watered down his anger. He hated that laugh, hated that grin, and hated that face. And he hated himself for staring at it longer than necessary.

“So are you gonna invite me in?” asked Percy.

 _No._ “Yeah, whatever.”

He stepped aside with his arms still crossed, but didn’t look at Percy as he passed by him to enter Cabin Thirteen.

“This is really where you sleep?” he asked. “It’s kinda sad-looking.” His tone itself lacked its usual jubilance.

Nico was hesitant to close the door. “What, did you expect bright yellow walls and fluffy bunnies running around?” He kept his back against the door, shutting it softly.

Percy gave him a look and then continued to explore the cabin. Now he was inside. Not on the doorstep, but like, in his actual living space. Percy Jackson was here. He wanted to be here. He wanted to be invited in. He wasn’t running away. He was actually taking the time visit. He actually wanted to get to know him a little better! And Nico really wanted the remnant of his inner ten-year-old self to shut the fuck up.

“Oh, dude that’s so cool! You have a little kitchen over here!” Percy shouted from the end of the room. “Wish I had one of those. How’d you get them to build it for you?”

“…I built it myself.”

“Wait, you did?” Percy looked at him in surprise, walking a few paces forward. Nico wanted to melt into the wall when the older demigod stood in front of him. But the other boy didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. “Like, this entire place, you built all by yourself?”

“Yeah,” replied Nico.

“But you’re so…” Percy outstretched his hands as he looked Nico up and down. The latter was in between embarrassment and outright annoyance.

“I’m so _what?_ ” he asked sharply.

“Uh…! I don’t mean anything bad by it! It’s just…” He let his hands drop. “Dude, you’re just… so tiny. I didn’t think you’d be able to build something like this all on your own.”

Nico didn’t need to be reminded about his size, and he wasn’t _that_ short. He was only fourteen for crying out loud! And how dare Jackson be so blunt about it! Not everyone could be as tall or toned or attractive as him! Forgive Nico if he was only 5’3 at such a young age—and that’s another thing. Percy was three years older than him, so obviously he’s not going to grow as fast as that squid-for-brains! Why he oughta—

“That’s pretty amazing Nico, that you built this all by yourself.”

—what.

“It… It is…?” he asked dumbly.

“Yeah. Nobody helped you, right? You just built this all on your own?”

Nico’s face reddened, but he tried to swallow his embarrassment. “…not a big deal…” was all he could mumble. He looked away to focus on the obsidian floor. He thought he saw a spider scuttle near his feet, but whether it was real or imaginary, it was a lot better to focus on it than at his longtime crush.

“It kinda is, considering the size of this place.” Percy stood there smiling at him, but when Nico said nothing in response, he continued, “Uh, listen. I wanted to thank you.”

He looked up in mild surprise. “For what?” he asked quietly.

“For bringing the Athena Parthenos here. The war would’ve gone a lot differently had you not done that.”

“Oh, well…” Nico twisted the skull ring back and forth on his finger. “Yeah. You’re welcome, I guess… Just wanted to help.”

“And you did! I mean, like you traveled across the ocean with that huge thing! You got it here just in time too!”

Percy looked so amazed that all the Son of Hades could do was remain silent. Nico’s face was increasingly red, but he tried to keep a collected exterior. When he still didn’t respond, Percy said, “I know it was a lot for me to ask of you, to take everyone to the Doors of Death. But honestly, I don’t think I could’ve trusted anyone more with a task like that.”

It just wasn’t fair. Percy shouldn’t be praising him this much. He shouldn’t be stirring the dead butterflies in Nico’s stomach. He was supposed to be over him, damn it. And yet Nico’s heart betrayed him as it beat loudly in his ears.

“Yeah well, like I said before, you’re welcome…” Nico crossed his arms, and refused to meet Percy’s eyes.

Neither demigod spoke for a few seconds. Percy was the one to break the silence first. “Hey, y’know… Since everything’s back to normal, and summer’s almost over… have you thought about…?”

“Thought about what?”

“Like… going to school?”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “Why would I go to school?”

“Well, I mean… you’re fourteen right? That’s old enough for high school. Oh, hey, you could enroll at my high school! It’s my last year there, and—”

“No.”

“No? You didn’t even let me finish.”

High school with Percy? Why the ever-loving fuck did Percy think Nico wanted to go to high school, with him nonetheless? He knew how to read, write, and do math—okay, well maybe long division still eluded him—and the history classes would just be a repeat of what he already knew, the culture of Ancient Greece especially. Nico was also positive he’d kick everyone’s ass in PE. Dodgeball had nothing on slaying giants or sparring with undead warriors. And he spoke several languages—Italian, English, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese, _and_ Latin, though admittedly, he needed more practice with the last two. Science wouldn’t do anything for him, and if he wanted to dabble with the arts he’d just ask Hazel for a lesson.

He also didn’t want to find out if the other students would pick up on his slight accent and tease him. Nico spoke flawless English, but it still wasn’t his first language. Traces of his mother tongue still lingered when he spoke, though surprisingly, nobody at either camp had brought it up before. So then maybe he was just being paranoid concerning the high school bullying he read about in a book once. That was probably it.

Even though Nico knew that was a bold-faced lie. If he went to school with Percy, he’d have to see him being lovey-dovey with Annabeth almost every day. So not only would Nico be reminded of their perfect relationship in camp during the three month summer vacation, but he’d also get another slap across the face having to watch them the rest of the year being the poster couple for both demigods and regular teenagers.

Yeah, high school was definitely out of the question.

“I don’t want to go to school,” Nico said pointedly. “What, do you think I’m stupid or something that I need a public education?”

“Dude, I never said that.” Percy’s words began to take a stern tone. “But you’re obviously not making friends here.”

“Thanks for the reminder,” Nico said stiffly.

“That’s not what I was saying either! But you alienate yourself, and you shouldn’t! And if you’re not gonna make friends here, then maybe you should go to school outside of—”

“I said no Percy. No means no, and that’s the end of it!” This time, Nico looked at him with a glare. “And I have been trying this past month. I’ve been going to classes to see if other people can manage social interaction with me. Obviously it hasn’t worked because, oh look, I still don’t have any friends here!”

“But isn’t Jason your friend?”

“He’s different. He’s like a puppy—friends with everyone and everything. So he doesn’t really count.”

“What about Will?”

“He’s a bee who hovers around me because he thinks the moment I step into the sunlight, I’m gonna evaporate into dust.”

“But I’m your friend too.”

“Hmph.” And that’s all Nico would ever be to Percy. He didn’t need a fucking memo.

“What, you don’t believe me?” Percy asked, frustrated.

“The closest we’ve ever been as friends is when I had some of your birthday cake like two years ago. And that’s it.”

“Nico, look, I’m sorry—”

“Of course you are.”

“I mean it!” Percy’s hands clenched into fists. “For everything, okay? For not being there for you, for treating you like an afterthought, for Bianca—”

As soon as her name left Percy’s lips, all the butterflies in Nico’s stomach dropped dead. “I don’t want to talk about this.”

“But we have to, obviously! It’s still bothering you!”

“Jackson, shut up.”

“No. You can’t keep avoiding this! If I could’ve done more, I would have! You know that! And I was still just a kid—”

“So was Bianca!” Nico shouted. “She had so much to look forward to! She could have been happy, and powerful, and—” He grit his teeth, and shook his head. “Leave.”

“Nico, I know it hurts, but we have to talk about this properly. And I know that _you_ know that.”

“Leave, _now._ ”

“Nico, I understand you’re upset—!”

“No, Percy! Don’t ever say you understand, because you really can’t! You have a fucking perfect girlfriend waiting for you out there and a cute little family to go home to!”

“But if you’d just listen to what I have to say—!”

“I’ve heard enough! And if you won’t leave, then I will!”

Shadows engulfed Nico as Percy tried to grab for him, but he had already melted into the floor. Percy growled out a shout, and stomped out of the dreary cabin.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico was surprised to find himself back in the infirmary. This isn’t where he intended to go. He especially didn’t intend to pop up under one of the cots and hit his head on the iron frame.

“Fucking shit,” he cursed as he rubbed his head. He saw footsteps approaching his bed and began to panic. He really didn’t want anybody to find him. But he had the shittiest luck in the world, for when the footsteps stopped right in front of the bed, the unknown demigod knelt down.

“What the—?! Di Angelo what the hell are you doing under there?!”

Of fucking course. It had to be Will.

Nico scooted himself out from underneath the cot, only to find the older demigod staring at him disapprovingly. He crossed his arms, and said, “Were you shadow traveling again? Because there is no logical reason for you to be underneath there unless you did it that way.”

Apparently Nico popping out from underneath the cot left some of the patients in the room a little nervous. Their scrutinizing glances were getting on his nerves. He really didn’t need this right now, or the glare being thrown his way by the Son of Apollo.

“Why do you act like I’m gonna die every time I shadow travel?” asked Nico as he dusted off his jeans. “It’s no big deal! I’ve been doing this for a long time! Stop babying me!” _That’s what I have Jason for_ , is what Nico wanted to say, but he held his tongue and let the thought dissipate.

“Yeah well if you wanted to visit, you could’ve used the front door. You do know where it’s at, right?”

“Shut the fuck up Solace.”

Will looked like he wanted to retort, but he just huffed loudly and said, “You can at least come in for regular check-ups. And if not with me, then one of my other siblings.”

“Your siblings hate me.”

“Stop being dramatic. They don’t hate you.”

“Everyone here does.”

“Are you the Ghost King, or the Drama Queen? Because right now it sounds like the latter.”

Nico had never wanted to punch someone as much as Will Solace. And how dare he call Nico by that nickname! Where did he even hear it from? He resisted the urge to slug him in the jaw.

When Nico replied with a scowl, Will shook his head. “You can visit you know,” he said.

“Why the hell would I want to visit?”

“To say hi? Just to hang out?”

“And you honestly thought I’d hang out with you? In here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the room with his hand.

“Well _yeah._ ”

“Because me, y’know the kid who radiates death, being here in the makeshift hospital is _so_ comforting to the patients. Look at their faces.” Nico pointed to a cot across from him, where a boy his age was sitting at. He quickly looked away, perhaps in fear that Nico was telling Will he’d be the next one to die from whatever it is he had. “They’re so thrilled I dropped by.”

“Drama Queen.”

“You’re dead, Solace.”

“Am I really?” Will asked, with his hands on his hips. And was that the beginning of a smirk on his face? Oh hell no. Nico really debated on whether or not he could get away with murder in broad daylight. Maybe if he made it look like an accident…

Instead he inhaled loudly through his nose, followed by a loud huff. “I’m leaving.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

“Okay then I’m leaving through the shadows.”

“You idiot, I’m not walking out for you. I have to go see Jake.”

“Jake? The guy from the Hephaestus cabin?”

“Yeah. His remaining cast can finally come off, so I’m going to bring him here.”

“There’s no need.”

“Nico, seriously I do have to go out.”

“No I meant that he’s already here.”

Nico pointed to the entrance of the infirmary, where Jake Mason stood supported by his crutches. He was a boy who appeared to be Will’s age, though a bit shorter perhaps. He had dark brown hair that was long enough to cover the top of his ears, and on the corner of his chin he had a smudge of—what was that, oil? Or soot? He had warm brown eyes and skin a bit tanner than Will’s. Though Nico couldn’t really tell, Jake appeared to have a similar build to a somewhat younger Percy. But the Son of Poseidon was the last thing he wanted to think about right now, so Nico discarded the thought almost immediately.

One of Jake’s legs was still in its white cast. He glanced around the room with a confused expression, until he saw Will. He smiled, and made his way toward him.

“Jake!” Will exclaimed, running up to meet up. “What are you doing here? I said I’d come for you later.”

“Well I figured you’d be busy, so I decided to drop by myself,” he said with a smile and a shrug. “Besides, it looks like you were having a heated discussion with di Angelo.”

Nico said nothing, and wondered why his blank stare didn’t deter Jake. Will looked to Nico, and then said, “It was more like an argument.”

“Oh a lover’s spat?”

Will laughed. “Seriously Jake, seriously? Yeah, like that would ever happen.”

Because Nico definitely needed a reminder nobody would ever want him romantically. Today was just chock-full of fun little memos. He should have sticky notes plastered all over his body to remind him just how undesirable he was.

“Anyway, are you ready to take that cast off now?” Will asked him.

“Yeah, ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Alright, just sit… mm… oh, here.” He put a gentle hand on Jake’s back, and escorted him to the cot that Nico had appeared under. He sat down and laid the crutches on the space next to him. Will had been prepared for some time, Nico assumed, because he had the necessary utensils ready five seconds later.

“I thought you were leaving,” Will said to Nico.

“Yeah I am. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Oh c’mon, I didn’t mean I was kicking you out. You were just so adamant about vanishing like three minutes ago so I thought you were gonna really do it.” He smiled. “But you can stay if you want.”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“You’ve never seen a cast removed, have you?”

“No, and I don’t care to. It doesn’t exactly sound like the most entertaining thing in the world.”

Will rolled his eyes, but he didn’t look annoyed. “So long as it’s alright with Jake, you can stay.” He looked to his friend, who shrugged.

“If you want to, you can. I just want this thing off as soon as possible.”

Nico grunted, but he didn’t move from his spot. Will took that as a yes when he didn’t say anything in response. Nico watched silently as the doctor was careful to cut through the cast with the saw so as not to injure Jake’s leg even further. There were scribbles of names or phrases on the cast. Here and there a doodle nestled itself in between the words. One had a Festus head on it with flames around him, signed as “Titan Slayer Leo”. Nico tried not to smile when he saw it.

The cast finally came off, and Jake sighed. “Oh man, it feels good to let my leg breathe.”

“Well don’t count your chickens yet Jake. First we need to see if you can walk on it.” Will set down his tools, and held out a hand to Jake. He took it firmly, and stood up from the cot. Slowly he set his foot down, and tried to apply pressure.

“How is it?”

“Doesn’t hurt, but feels kinda weak.”

Will supported him with an arm around his back as Jake began to walk. At first he took small steps, but they gradually became bigger with every inch they covered. Will let him go, and Jake wobbled a bit, but managed to stand on his own two feet. He walked to the entrance, albeit slowly, and back again to the Son of Apollo.

Jake grinned and said, “Oh man, I think that did it!” He looked at Will. “Thank you so much!”

Will chuckled. “It’s my pleasure! I’ll have to take some x-rays though just to make sure the cast did its job. And I’ll work on assigning some physical therapy exercises for your leg too, like I did with the other one. But I’m glad you’re better Jake.”

“Seriously though, thanks,” Jake said, putting a hand on Will’s shoulder. “If it weren’t for you, I’d still look like a mummy.”

“Now c’mon, you would’ve healed eventually.”

“With my bones in the wrong places. Seriously Will, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nico looked between the two when the silence and the gazes hung for too long. He cleared his throat and Will jumped. He turned around, and… was that the beginning of a blush on his face? He looked at Jake, whose hand quickly fell back to his side. His eyes were a little dilated, and his own face was dusted pink. Oh, Nico would have to remember this.

“Uh s-so… just practice walking bit by bit, okay?” Will said to Jake. “And I’m still going to have to ask you to sit out from camp activities like rock climbing or Capture the Flag. At least until you condition your legs again.”

“Y-Yeah, of course.”

“And I’ll uhm… come check up on you. Or y’know you could practice more by walking over here whenever you’re free. I just want to make sure the bone healed properly.”

“Sure!”

Nico had half a mind to smile when the other two boys avoided looking at each other. But he withheld from displaying amusement in his features. He didn’t want them to think he cared about their lives, because he really didn’t. Nico could’ve used this opportunity to blackmail the doctor, but then Will would think he and Nico were friends. He was still trying to get used to Jason being his friend. He didn’t need another blonde idiot glued to his side.

“Can I go now?” Nico asked instead of teasing the Apollo child. “I stayed to ‘visit’ and watch you or whatever. That enough? Or are you gonna insist on following me?”

“Huh? O-Oh.” Apparently Will was still focused on Jake who was smiling a bit bashfully at the blonde boy. He turned his attention to Nico. “Yeah, but are you sure you don’t want me to do a quick check-up?”

“I don’t like being touched.”

“I’m not gonna do a rectal exam, geez.”

The mental imagery threatened to give Nico nausea. “No, I’m fine.” He looked at Will, and then at Jake. “You have company, and I think Mason needs some personal attention from the good ol’ doc.”

Nico meant it sincerely of course. He had heard that this particular son of Hephaestus was immobile for a long while because of Festus and was put on bed rest for several long months. But the deepening hue of rose on both of Will and Jake’s faces told Nico they assumed there was a hidden meaning in his words.

When Will sputtered to reply, Nico turned his back and said, “An apple a day keeps the doctor away, so I’ll eat to prevent another visit.” He looked behind his shoulder. “Later, Solace, Mason.”

The last thing he saw was their embarrassed expressions before he melted into the shadows. Nico thought he heard another voice yelp, probably because he sunk down into the floor right in the middle of the room. It amused him slightly, but he wasn’t going to go out of his way to scare the other campers.

He reappeared outside his cabin where it had cast a fresh blob of shade in the afternoon heat. Nico scrunched his eyebrows together, pondering why he ended up in the infirmary in the first place. It wasn’t as if he was particularly fond of Will. He was annoying as hell in his opinion, buzzing around him like a stupid little bee, but Nico did appreciate his concern, loathe as he was to admit it.

Still, it left him to ponder about the particular spot he ended up in. That was the cot he’d been staying in when he was trying to recover. But he didn’t think to teleport there. He just wanted to get away from Percy. It was a hasty decision, Nico knew, to shadow travel when he was in such an emotional state. He just wanted to be somewhere safe.

Why that cot though, and not one of the larger shadows of the infirmary? He thought of Hazel, how she came to bring him food the days he was stuck resting. And then he thought of Reyna, how she wanted to visit him there but never got the chance. But wouldn’t he have ended up in Camp Jupiter then? That’s where they both were right now, and they were people who made him feel safe. Yet he still traveled within the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood.

Nico glared at the ground when the conundrum began to frustrate him. But then he broke out of his contemplation when he saw Jason from across the large field of the cabin grounds. The tall blonde was holding a scroll as he walked toward the forest in the direction of the beach.

Oh, that’s right. Nico wanted to talk to him. After all, it was his fault that Percy came to Cabin Thirteen. He couldn’t blame the entire thing on Jason though as the bespectacled blonde probably didn’t know how the conversation would turn out.

But before Nico could decide against it, his feet carried him across the cabin grounds. And this time, he was aware of his next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/tagged/backpfeifengesicht) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> There is a particular reason of course, as to why Nico ended up shadow-traveling to that cot of the infirmary, but I'll let you guys figure that out yourselves.
> 
> Mm, I hope my descriptions of the whole cast removal scene was accurate. I've never seen it done, honestly. -sweats-
> 
> Well, only one more chapter has been completed chronologically. Then it's back to the keyboard for me so I can keep updates for this story consistent. I still have 2 more weeks of summer class, this one and the next, so who knows how long it'll take me to finish chapter 6. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this installment. I promise Nico and Jason will get some more interaction next week. :)


	5. Volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **volta**  
>  [VOHL·tah] _Greek_  
>  (n.) a leisurely stroll along the main street or the seashore as the sun is setting, to meet and talk with friends and neighbors

Jason knew he shouldn’t worry. Everything would be fine. Percy was probably going to say a quick hello to Nico, and then be on his way. Yeah, that’s what was going to happen. So Jason should just stay in his cabin and work on reviewing the shrine blueprints. He needed to believe that his friend would pull through and not make a mess of the situation. Percy in Cabin Thirteen, alone with Nico. Yep, everything would be just great.

Who the hell was he kidding.

Groaning, Jason rolled up the third blueprint and put it away. He briskly walked out of his cabin, across the field, and over toward Cabin Thirteen. He hoped he wasn’t too late. But his hopes died instantly when he saw Percy exit the door, slamming it shut behind him. Oh no… That could only mean one thing. Why did he think this would turn out okay?

Percy saw him, and picked up his pace to meet the blonde. He looked angry, and Jason prepared himself for what was going to come next.

“How do you do it?” he asked Jason.

“How do I do… what, exactly?”

Percy blew out a frustrated sigh. “I went in there, tried to be friendly, tried to make small talk, but what happens in the end? Nico runs away _again!_ ”

It was just as Jason feared; things went to shit after Percy visited Nico. Jason should’ve warned Percy this would happen, or warned Nico he’d be getting company. Now the small demigod disappeared to gods knows where. He really, really hoped it wasn’t the Underworld again.

“Nico didn’t happen to say where he’d be heading, did he?” asked Jason.

Percy gave him a look. “I didn’t think to ask considering he was yelling at me to get the hell out.” He paused. “Why does he still blame me for Bianca? I didn’t know she wasn’t… wasn’t going to make it…” Percy put a hand to his forehead. “I don’t know what to do. Everything I try just makes him either avoid me or yell at me…”

Jason tried to choose his words carefully. “You just… need to give him time.”

“How _much_ time?”

“I don’t know. He’s been through a lot so…”

The expression on Percy’s face was enough of an answer. He looked almost sad, glancing at the grass between his feet.

“I really am sorry…” he heard Percy mumble. “But he won’t believe me. I know he hates me, and I guess I deserve that reaction, but I really do want to make things better between us.”

Jason put a hand on Percy’s shoulder. It was all he could do to comfort him.

“I don’t want him to run away again,” Percy continued. “But he makes it so hard for people to get close to him.”

“I think…” Jason began slowly. “Nico just needs some space. He’s been by himself for a long time, from what I know. So maybe… he just needs to adjust to this whole thing, you know, people actually wanting to be around him.”

“Yeah… I guess…” Percy sighed. “Maybe I’ll try again later. I just wanted to talk to him before I left.” He looked up at Jason. “But okay, I’ll give him some time. Maybe when I visit next time, he’ll warm up to the idea of talking to me.”

Jason squeezed his shoulder slightly. “He will, don’t worry. I’ll try to chat with him later to see if that helps.”

Percy gave him a light punch to his shoulder, followed by a smile. “Thanks.” He waved at Jason, and then walked off back to his cabin.

But even though he told Percy he’d try to talk with Nico, he doubt it’d do any good. He couldn’t make Nico do anything, especially when it came to Percy. But that wasn’t his main concern at the moment. The last time Nico left without a trace, Jason worried he changed his mind and left for good. Then he just showed up again, startling Jason one day as he was taking a walk with Piper. That kid seriously needed a bell around his neck, not that Jason would ever tell him that. Nico would think him odd and probably lose whatever amount of respect he had managed to build between the Son of Hades and himself.

Jason really wanted to talk with him though, just to see how bad things really were, but Nico probably didn’t want to be bothered right now. But after hearing Percy’s account of what happened, Jason knew that Nico would eventually seek him out asking about his involvement with the whole situation. The blonde strongly resisted the urge to send an Iris Message and tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He needed to give Nico his space. Jason didn’t want to risk smothering Nico with his friendship, especially after all the progress they’ve made.

So he decided to focus on other things as he walked back to his cabin. Jason had the blueprints for all the shrines. Now he just needed to pick out their locations. When the plans were first being drawn out, Jason collaborated with Annabeth and suggested the shrines be built next to each cabin. Then she pointed out the cabin grounds would be too crowded. Knowing the gods, they didn’t want a measly little shrine the size of a dog house. At minimum, it’d probably be bigger than Jason, maybe as tall as Chiron even. And knowing his dad… Zeus would want the largest one. As if the gaudy mausoleum of a cabin with a life-size statue leering at all who enter wasn’t satisfaction enough.

Jason stopped himself from glaring at the statue when he got back inside Cabin One. The blonde groaned, trying not to think about his godly parent and how much the “king” probably thought Jason was just another foolish mortal. And whatever pride he brought Zeus probably vanished by now after Jason tried to defend Apollo back in Greece. Maybe Jason just felt bad for his immortal sort-of brother, if he could even be called that. Honestly, the whole “family tree” was confusing, and it was something he preferred not to even think about.

Well, whatever the case, it wasn’t Jason’s problem anymore. He really wondered when the gods would stop making their mortal children clean up their messes. Two nearly-apocalyptic wars in less than two years was one too many. …and would it kill them just to say hi once in a while? He knew the gods didn’t hate their children, and some part of him understood why that stupid “no bonding time” rule was in place, but it still felt closer to abandonment, especially after everything the demigod children did to keep from being smote by their godly parents.

Jason picked up a few scrolls and rolled them up neatly in the order he planned to build them. First thing’s first: a shrine dedicated to Kymopoleia.

He walked out of his cabin and headed toward the sea. Remembering his long discussion with Annabeth about where to place the shrines, Jason decided the beach would be the ideal spot for the temperamental goddess. Likewise, he figured building the shrines in areas most suited to what each god stood for would please them the most. Annabeth agreed with his new suggestion, and designed the shrines with him to best accommodate the environment they’d be placed in.

As he walked through the forest, Jason thought he heard something akin to a melody. Curiously, he approached the sound, and discovered two demigods alone in a clearing. One was a tall boy with a wide frame. With dark cropped hair, tan skin and brown eyes, he reminded Jason of a bear. Across from him sat a girl who looked miniscule next to the boy. The freckles on her cheeks scrunched together when she smiled, and her blue eyes sparkled as she strummed the strings on her guitar. _Oh, the singing was coming from her_ , thought Jason.

She must’ve noticed Jason’s presence, because she turned to her side and found him standing near a tree. The boy next to her startled, his previously relaxed posture going rigid.

“Ah!” she began. The freckles on her face were almost obscured by a sudden splash of pink. She cleared her throat. “H-Hey Jason!” She waved frantically. The tall boy next to her glared a bit, but his face was redder than her own.

Jason felt guilty. He was an intruder in what was possibly a romantic moment between them. He knew the girl’s name though. She had a shift in the infirmary the second day Jason went to visit Nico there. She briefly greeted him that day, speaking to him as she tied up her blonde hair in a messy ponytail. Her name was… He knew it, honest…

“Oh, I’m sorry Marlene!” he replied. “I didn’t mean to spy on you or anything.” He really hoped that was her name. So many demigods tried to speak to Jason daily, but truthfully he got most of their names mixed up if they only spoke to him in passing.

“That’s okay!” she said, laughing a bit. “I sing too loud, don’t I?”

“No, you have a lovely singing voice. I just got curious, so I came over to see what was happening. Lord Apollo would be proud.”

“Aww, thanks!” Her giggle was jubilant and sweet. Jason was sure that if bunnies could laugh, that’s what they’d sound like. Marlene’s small pink lips shaped into an O, as if she remembered something. “This is Erien!” she said happily, gesturing with her hand to the companion beside her. “You remember him, huh? Ares kid?”

“Sorry, it’s hard to keep track of everyone in camp,” Jason replied with a smile and guilty downturn of his brows.

“I’ll bet, Mr. Popular!” she laughed. “Piper’s one lucky gal!”

The Ares boy, Erien, gave a grunt at her comment. Marlene only laughed again. She patted his hand, and dipped her head to look into his eyes. There was a wordless conversation between them, and with a wide grin from Marlene, Erien’s glare disappeared.

Jason smiled at the scene, questioning if this was how Percy and Annabeth acted when they were alone. The feeling of guilt resurfaced as Jason wondered if Piper wanted to be serenaded like Erien. In fact, Jason realized he hadn’t gone on an actual date with Piper since they got together. But there was really nothing to do at Camp Half-Blood, in addition to very little privacy.

“Mm, you okay there?” Marlene asked.

“Uh, oh yeah, fine.” Jason shook his head a bit. “Just spaced out.” He looked at the scrolls in his arms, and then said, “I’ll leave you two alone. Sorry again that I bothered you.”

“Don’t worry about it!” she said with another laugh. “See you later champ!” Marlene gave him a casual salute, and then went back to strumming her guitar. Erien’s attention was returned to the Apollo girl, and a smile slowly softened his features.

Jason walked away, glancing back once at the happy campers. Then he regained his focus, and continued onward to the seashore.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The walk to the forest gradually quelled Nico into a state of tranquility again. He should probably take more walks instead of hibernating in his cave of a cabin. Unsurprisingly, other campers walked away from him as he passed them by in the nexus of the cabin grounds. He was too complacent to roll his eyes.

When he actually got into the forest, he stopped abruptly after losing sight of Jason. Where was he headed anyway? Nico followed him blindly and now he’d probably spend hours looking for him as a consequence. Grumbling to himself, Nico continued onward regardless, until he was halted again by a soothing voice.

Curiosity sidetracked him. He followed the voice to a clearing where two campers each sat on a rock. Oh, he recognized the girl with the guitar; a daughter of Apollo who was there helping at the infirmary. She was the sibling that consoled Will after they failed to save a camper from the cold embrace of death.

The large demigod that dwarfed her, however, was somebody Nico hadn’t seen before. And quite frankly, he didn’t care. But just as he turned his back to leave, the Apollo girl caught sight of him with a gasp.

“Oh, uh…!”

Nico rolled his eyes this time. Great, social interaction with another talkative child of Apollo. As if he didn’t already get his daily dosage of conversation with Doctor Solace.

“Sorry, just passing through,” Nico said quietly as he turned to face them.

The girl laughed loudly. But it was the sweetest laugh Nico ever heard, or at least almost as sweet as Hazel’s. The girl smiled at him, and then realization crossed her features. “Oh, you’re the Hades kid!”

“Yeah.” How typical, addressing him as simply the Hades kid. Yet another camper who didn’t even bother to remember his name—

The girl snapped her fingers once, index finger pointing out at him. “Nico right? Nico di Angelo?”

He blinked once in confusion. “Uh, yeah.”

“I remember you! You’re the kid Will was fussing over for days! You were there when Marisol and him were arguing huh?”

“I left before that.”

“Right, right!”

The large boy next to her narrowed his eyes at Nico. But all Nico could do was give him a blank stare in response. Whoever this large fellow was, nothing he could do would scare off the Son of Hades. Nico was the king of intimidation without even trying; all he had to do was stand in a corner and suddenly everyone wanted to leave the vicinity.

“Is this funny or what Erien?” she asked with a bright smile. Quite honestly it blinded Nico, and he almost wanted to squint. Why did all the Apollo children have to be so full of vitality? Did they all talk this much? Were they all this chipper? Most of them definitely took after their father. “First Jason, and now Nico!”

Nico tore himself away from his thoughts when he heard his friend’s name. “Wait, you saw Jason? As in, Jason Grace?” asked the demigod.

“Oh, yeah! He passed by here like five minutes ago!”

“…Could you please tell me which way?”

“Lesse… I’m preeeeetty sure he went… that way!” She pointed behind her with her thumb. “He might be at the beach. There’s nothing else over there.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem! I’m Marlene by the way!”

“Oh, okay.”

If it sounded rude to Marlene, she didn’t show it. She just kept smiling at him sunnily. The large boy, Erien, stood up from his rock. Next to the short Apollo girl, he looked like a bear on its hind legs towering over an unassuming rabbit.

“Marlene, let’s go.”

“Huh? Why? Didn’t you like my song?”

Erien’s face turned beet red. “I-I-I did but, you keep getting interrupted!”

“Oh I don’t mind!” she giggled.

He groaned, and held out his hand to her. Marlene looked at it, and then said, “Alright, if you’re that uncomfortable, we can find someplace else.” She took his hand and helped herself up. Even standing, she still didn’t compare to her large friend… boyfriend…? Companion.

“Hope you find what you’re looking for di Angelo!” she shouted as they walked away from him. “Oh! And eat more protein!”

Nico raised an eyebrow at her, so she clarified, “Will told me if I saw you, to give you that reminder!”

 _Solace._ That guy was going to be a thorn in his side so long as Nico stayed at Camp Half-Blood. While Nico appreciated his concern, this was getting out of hand. It had been almost a month. Nico was eating more, sleeping more, not using his powers whenever he didn’t need to—honestly what more did that insufferable Son of Apollo want?! Maybe he should blackmail him after all with those goo-goo eyes the blonde was giving Jake earlier. Still, it felt nice to know at least somebody cared.

Marlene waved vigorously at Nico, and then patted Erien on the back. “Alright, onward to our next adventure!”

She strummed the guitar strings once. “ _There once was an Ares kid named Erien, who looked like a guy that ate nails_ ,” she sung. Marlene gave the guitar another strum. “ _But little did they know he was a sweetheart, who didn’t even step on the snails—_ ”

Erien grumbled something Nico couldn’t hear, but he swore he saw the big guy smile as Marlene continued to sing. He paid them no further mind, and continued toward the beach to find Jason.

Sure enough, he found the blonde alone by the shore. He had one of the scrolls opened up between both hands, a larger roll tucked under his left arm. He alternated between looking down at whatever was written there, and studying the landscape before him.

Nico approached quietly and tapped him on the back. Jason jumped and looked at Nico with widened eyes. The shock subsided in his face, and for some reason it melded into an expression of relief. Then he smiled. “Oh, there you are Nico.”

“Where did you think I was?”

“I thought you left to the Underworld again.”

“Well, I didn’t, as you can see.” Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Nico cut him off. “Why’d you tell Percy to come visit me?” he asked, a bit too venomously.

Jason’s smile faded, relaxing his face into a neutral expression. “I didn’t. He asked for you, and I told him you might be at your cabin.”

“Do you want a prize for being right?”

“So things really did turn out badly…”

Nico sighed heavily. “Jason, I know you’re trying to help me become more comfortable with… _that._ ” He couldn’t bring himself to say the G-word yet, especially not in a public place. “But I didn’t ask, okay?”

“And I didn’t tell him to go visit. Again, all I told him is where I _thought_ you might be.”

Jason was silent as Nico regarded him with a glare. But the former praetor was unrelenting, and didn’t move a muscle. Had this been their first encounter, Nico might’ve been slightly afraid at the way Jason carried himself. But even after just a month of interaction, he knew enough about Jason Grace—observed him long enough, really, to ascertain he wasn’t intimidating on purpose.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said at last. He looked back to his scroll. “Next time I’ll tell him I don’t know where you are.”

Nico said nothing in response. He watched as Jason’s eyes scanned the contents of the scroll. He could see a sketchy drawing of what looked like a shrine. There were scribbles on the sides, with arrows pointing to certain aspects of the structure. Jason retained the silence between them as he walked away from Nico, his eyes never leaving the paper.

The smaller demigod briefly wondered if he was over-reacting. But why shouldn’t he be upset? He _told_ Jason he had no intention of telling Percy about his feelings. He was trying to get over him for crying out loud. But since the party after Gaea’s defeat, Jason never brought it up again. And Nico had never apologized for blowing up in his face about it either. Well, at least Jason apologized to Reyna about… whatever it was that went on between them.

Nico looked at the sand between his shoes. With his eyes, he followed the footprints Jason made. The blonde was several feet away from him now, looking out at the horizon, then back at the scroll. Nico huffed once, and then followed the trail left by the older boy.

Jason didn’t jump this time when Nico stood next to him. In fact he said nothing at all. He didn’t even give Nico a glance. That wasn’t a good sign. Worry began to puddle in his stomach, and Nico found himself wringing the bottom hem of his black shirt with his hands. He wasn’t used to having friends, or used to people caring about him. He wanted to apologize to Jason, tell him he knew his intentions were in the right place. But he didn’t want somebody to walk all over him either.

He wondered what Hazel would say about his behavior. She seemed happy at the prospect that Nico would hang out with Jason or Percy while he stayed at camp. She’d probably be disappointed in him, scold him even. The last thing he wanted to do was make her upset. Hazel was the most important person to him, and Nico dreaded the day a look of disgust would cross her features, a look caused by him.

She wouldn’t do that; he knew better. Hazel was sweet and kind. And at times, Nico himself wondered how she was even a child of Hades. She was a mixture of everything good and beautiful in the world: sunflowers, chocolate, butterflies, starlight—a great contrast to himself. If worse came to worst, she’d be the only person he had left. And he wouldn’t want to put that burden on her.

Maybe he needed to entertain the idea that people actually wanted him here. Jason certainly did. Whenever he wasn’t busy doing… whatever it was he did, or spending time with Piper, he came to visit Nico at least once a day just to say hello. They didn’t exchange very many words most days, but Jason always left Cabin Thirteen with a smile and a wave. One of these days, Nico would have to ask him why he even bothered trying to be his friend.

But today was not that day.

Nico looked over at the paper again, and asked quietly, “So… what’re all the scrolls for?”

Very hesitantly, Jason turned his head to look at Nico. The latter looked up to meet his stare and held it for a few seconds. A smile spread across Jason’s lips, and his eyes seemed bluer in that moment. Nico quickly glanced back down at the paper.

“They’re blueprints for shrines,” he said. His voice was traceless of anger, unlike a few moments ago. “I had Annabeth help me with them. It’s why I couldn’t visit you more often.”

Well, that explained the short visits every day. Did that mean he’d spend even more time with Nico if he weren’t so busy? It was a comforting thought. “Oh. Chiron asked you to…?”

“No. I promised a goddess.”

Nico’s eyebrows rose considerably. “To build shrines?”

“Percy and I got into some trouble while you and Reyna were transporting the Parthenos. In a last attempt to save his ass, I bargained with the goddess that I’d build a shrine for her at Camp Half-Blood, and Camp Jupiter. Not just for her of course—all the other gods will get one too.” He gave a hum, almost as if it were a precursor to a laugh. “It’s going to take me a while, but I made a promise, and I don’t like to break them.”

Nico said nothing, instead focusing on the blueprints of the shrine. Somewhere in the corner written in big letters was the name, “Kymopoleia”. He recognized it from his days of Mythomagic. “Kymopoleia… Lord Poseidon’s daughter, goddess of sea storms,” Nico read to himself.

“Yeah, the very one. I promised her shrine would be built first, so here I am.”

“And you’re going to do this… all by yourself?”

“I’ll have some help. Camp Jupiter has a lot more resources and people, so building over there will go faster.”

“And here?”

“Er… It’ll probably be mostly me building them.”

“That’s a lot of gods and goddesses to honor, Jason.”

He laughed weakly. “Yeah, I should’ve thought this through. But Percy’s life was on the line, and if I didn’t do something quick…” He paused and looked at the scroll. His smile faded briefly, but reappeared just as suddenly. “I don’t regret my choice one bit.”

Nico looked to the side, watching the small roll of the waves. How many times did this make now with Percy being on the brink of death? Nico didn’t want to count. That utter fool would always find some way to flirt with his demise. But Jason had saved him from whatever happened back then, and now had to make good on his promise. And once Kymopoleia had her shrine finished, surely the other gods would want theirs done in a hurry. Nico knew how disgustingly petty the majority of them were. It’d be unfair for Jason to take the fall alone should they be displeased with the construction.

“I can help.”

Jason looked at him curiously, appearing just as surprised as Nico felt. He didn’t mean to—wasn’t ready yet to say it aloud. Nico crossed his arms, and added, “If skeletons are strong enough to build a cabin, I’m sure they’re strong enough to help build shrines. I can… ask for assistance from like… deceased construction workers or something. If nobody wants to help you that is, or if you don’t have enough people. Though, skeletons might just land you with zero living volunteers.” He shrugged. “Choice is yours.”

When Nico didn’t hear a response, he looked up. Jason was grinning at him now, his face as bright as the sun. “I’d love that! Uh, but, will you get in trouble for raising so many of the dead?”

“No… My dad won’t care. I think.”

“Thanks Nico. This’ll really help a lot!”

“It’s not a problem.” He looked down at his shoes, digging the heels of his feet deeper into the sand.

“We haven’t designed the shrine to Lord Hades yet.”

Nico looked back up at Jason, and the blonde continued. “Annabeth wanted to go ahead and sketch it out, but I told her I’d ask you first.”

“Why me?”

“We asked all the demigods for input of their parents’ shrine.” Jason gave a short laugh. “Why do you look so surprised?”

Nico wasn’t even aware he looked anything but calm. He relaxed his brows, and replied, “Just, nobody here cares about the god of the Underworld, so…”

“…You thought he wouldn’t get a shrine.”

When Nico looked off to the side again, Jason continued. “I wasn’t going to leave him out, Nico. He runs the Underworld, where we all go once we die.” Nico looked back at him as he continued. “And these shrines are to honor all gods for what they do.”

Nico noticed the brief sour look that crossed Jason’s face. He wondered if he was thinking about his own father, or the fact that the gods always caused trouble for their mortal children. It’d definitely make building the shrines a bitter ordeal if that were the case. Hades wasn’t father of the year, Nico knew that, but he assumed he was perhaps one of the few gods that tried to be an actual parent to his children. Though having only two, him and Hazel, probably made things easier. Well, Nico _did_ get gifts, like his chauffeur Jules-Albert. And both he and Hazel got a weekly allowance, way more than a regular mortal could dream of. It was a strange arrangement, but probably the closest they were going to get to an “I love you” from their immortal parent. Knowing what he did about Zeus, and the look on Jason’s face, Nico guessed the blonde didn’t have a high opinion of his father, or even a good relationship.

“Uh, well… okay, I can help you with the design then,” Nico said. “I’ll think it over and give you some suggestions, probably by tomorrow. I’ll also help you build it, once we get to that point.”

Jason looked at Nico with another smile. “That’d be great, thanks. That can be the second shrine we make.”

“The… second one?”

“He has a pretty big job, running the Underworld and stuff. You disappear to go help him right? That says a lot already.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess it does…” Nico bit his lip, and looked at the scrolls underneath Jason’s arm. “Thanks.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“…For remembering to include my dad in this whole shrine thing.”

Nico risked a glance at Jason, and found the blonde still smiling at him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied gently.

It was Jason’s turn to look at the waves when silence fell between them again. Then he asked, “Would you tell me about it someday?”

“Tell you… about what?”

“The Underworld.”

“Why would you wanna hear about that?”

“I’ve never been there—”

“And I doubt you’d wanna take a vacation there either.”

“—but I’d still like to learn what it’s like.”

“Why?”

Nico posed the question in a curious tone, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly. He was honestly inquisitive as to why Jason cared to learn of such a place—it was cold and dark, a place with melancholy written all over the expanse of the dimension.

“I only know a little about it,” Jason admitted. “When I was in Camp Jupiter, we learned more about Olympus than the Underworld. But it’s still as important, right? So, because of that, I think it’s worth learning about. And you’ve been there loads of times. I’m sure you know more about it than everyone here at camp combined.”

“Even more than Annabeth?” Nico asked, slight amusement in his voice.

Jason chuckled. “Yeah, even more than Annabeth.”

Nico looked to the scrolls again, and then back up at Jason. He didn’t notice when he smiled at the blonde. “Okay, but there’s a lot to learn.”

“I have time.”

The Son of Hades wrung the hem of his shirt again. “You’ll be busy with the construction though.”

“Well, first I need to figure out all their spots. If you want to join me as I look for them, you can talk about the Underworld along the way. Or… y’know that invitation to visit my cabin still exists.”

“Hmm.”

“It has your name on it Nico,” Jason said in a sing-song tone.

Nico crossed his arms, trying to draw his lips into a straight line. But the more Jason looked at him with that dumb grin, the harder it was to keep a poker face. “Maybe I’ll come visit after dinner tomorrow.”

And Jason’s face lit up so brightly, Nico was positive he’d outshine the sun.

“But don’t hold your breath!” added Nico before Jason could get a word in. “If I finish what I have to say tomorrow, maybe I won’t need to visit your cabin after all.”

“So you’re telling me you’ve never wanted to be inside?”

“Not really. It looks like a mausoleum.”

“Your cabin looks like a crypt. What’s your point?”

“Touché.”

“Grace, one. Di Angelo, zip.”

Despite himself, Nico broke out into a grin of his own. It was better than laughing anyway. Jason needed several hundred more points to unlock that friendship feature.

“So, Nico, where do you think this shrine would look better? I have to find a spot for Lord Poseidon’s too, so I don’t want them too close to each other.”

“Hmm…” Nico walked away from him a couple of paces, looking at the empty beach. He spotted a series of rocks that jutted out at the bottom of a cliff, almost looking like a pier. Nico pointed and asked, “How about there?”

“Why there?”

“She’s the goddess of sea storms, right? Piers are where boats dock before they head out. Having a shrine there to pray she doesn’t give them one hell of a time crossing the ocean seems logical. I mean, they’re fucking rocks, yeah. But it’s your project, so what do you—”

“That sounds perfect!”

Nico was internally startled at his enthusiasm. Jason looked down at the blueprint, and then walked over to the group of rocks on the sand. “Yeah, I think this would be a good spot for it. Good eye Nico.”

The smaller demigod twisted the skull ring around his finger. “Just makes sense to me,” was all he said in reply.

Jason set the scrolls down on the sand, and looked to the trees. He got up to search the ground and gathered several fallen sticks. Nico watched him curiously as he stabbed the sand near the rock formation. He knelt down and arranged the sticks in a rectangle.

“What are you doing?” asked Nico.

“Setting up the construction site,” Jason replied, framing the arrangement of sticks with small rocks. “The sooner this gets done, the better.”

“What if somebody picks them out tomorrow?”

“…Then that’d be a problem.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “You didn’t think this through.”

“No I did not.”

Was Jason for real? Nico knew the blonde was supposed to be both camps’ Golden Boy, the ideal image of classic heroism, valor, and perfection. Yet here he was, looking like a five-year-old glaring at their lopsided sandcastle. Jason’s reputation was utter bullshit.

“I’ll ask Leo for something more useful than sticks and rocks,” the blonde said. “He’s better at these things.”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Jason stood up and sighed. He grabbed the scrolls from the ground and tucked them underneath his arms again. “I should probably do the rest of these tomorrow until I get something better to use as a foundation.”

Nico blinked once, noticing the blonde’s glasses were crooked yet again. Whoever assigned them to him really should be fired. It did Jason no good if his glasses kept slipping from his ears. Attentively, Nico reached out, and pushed them up the bridge of his nose again. He received the same response as before, looking at Nico with mild surprise. But all Jason said was, “I should probably get these tightened, huh?”

“Probably. What do you even need them for?”

“Because my eyesight is bad?” replied Jason matter-of-factly.

“Well _yeah_ , but like, are you nearsighted, farsighted, half-blind, or what?”

“Oh, I'm nearsighted. I never really noticed before. But then when I got them, everything in the distance stopped looking so fuzzy.”

“It doesn’t make your head dizzy wearing them all day?”

“At first it did, but I got used to them. And I take them off during training. I don’t want them to break or anything. We don’t exactly have an optometrist here, although I could ask Will. He did say if I needed anything to just ask.”

“Then fair warning, he’ll probably never stop bothering you about your eyes once you tell him. I am _this_ close,” Nico brought his index finger and thumb close together, leaving a sliver of space in between them. “to asking one of the Hecate kids to put some sorta spell on my cabin so he can’t get anywhere near it.”

“The shadow traveling thing again, huh?”

“Pfft, yeah what else?”

“He’s just trying to do his job.”

“Jason, you know what happened today? One of his siblings reminded me to eat protein. Because Will told them to remind me if I was around. He actually _told them this._ ”

Jason chuckled. “He’ll probably tell me to eat carrots.”

“That’s a myth. Carrots only help you retain your eyesight, not improve it.”

“Looks like we have another doctor in the making.”

“You better not let Solace hear you say that. The last thing I want is for him to think I’m interested in his line of work. Then he’ll believe I want to visit every day, which I don’t. Or worse, be his _friend._ ”

A laughed escaped the taller boy. “The Apollo kids are nice.” Jason shifted the scrolls underneath his other arm. “There’s so many of them that I can’t remember all their names, but the ones I know of so far are pretty cool.”

“Then we must not be meeting the same people.”

And for a whole hour on the beach, the two demigods swapped opinions about the children of Cabin Seven. They were unaware of the time slipping by as their topics gradually shifted from one thing to the next. It was perhaps the longest (willing) conversation Nico ever had with somebody that wasn’t Hazel.

The funniest part was, Nico actually enjoyed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/39056363644) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> The OCs presented in this chapter were courtesy of my friend, who doesn't have an AO3 account. But I thank her for letting me use them anyway.
> 
>  **Marlene O'Callaghan.** A 17-year-old of Irish-American heritage and daughter of Apollo. She's very upbeat and friendly, and likes to talk to everyone at least once, so she knows most people at camp. She's more musically inclined than medically gifted, but she tries her best regardless when she takes her shifts in the infirmary. She enjoys close-combat as much as archery. Marlene is optimistic and almost always in a good mood. She loves playing her guitar, and making other people happy with her music.
> 
>  **Erien Kokinos.** A 17-year-old of Greek-American heritage and son of Ares. Though he seems like a Grumpy McGee by his constant scowl and silence, he's actually a big softie with the potential to be a good leader. Erien has a diplomatic approach to war unlike most of his siblings, and is good at solving disputes between others. He's difficult to get along with, but he won't fight anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. Marlene makes him easily flustered, but he enjoys it when she writes songs for him nonetheless.
> 
> Well, those are all of the chronological chapters I've written thus far. Chapter 6 is currently underway. I have about six pages of it done already. It should be out sometime later next week. And once this summer class is over (final week, full of homework, tests, and suffering because math is gross), I can go back to writing every day. More Jasico interaction next week! The pacing might pick up, as a brief time skip is approaching in about... a chapter or so. Then the juiciness will begin. I'm rubbing my hands together like a dirty little fly.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate it. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll see you next week! :)


	6. Tacenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tacenda**  
>  [tah·CHEN·dah] _English_  
>  (n.) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence
> 
> ⚠️ There is a brief scene of Nico remembering his time down in Tartarus. It's vague, but I wasn't sure if I should include a warning here. Better safe than sorry though.

Jason was unusually excited the next morning. How could he tell? He was the only one wide awake at breakfast. Everyone else was half asleep, or completely knocked out at their tables. Some campers decided to use their stuffed plates as a pillow, getting butter or egg all over their faces, and others dozed off mid chew with mushed food and drool dripping from their mouths. Jason was also the only one fully dressed for the day at the pavilion. In their drowsy state of being, nobody seemed to notice him, except Piper.

She sleepily walked up to his table. “Hey Sparky.”

“Hey Pipes. Morning.”

“What’s all this about?” she asked, gesturing to his outfit.

“Oh, nothing. Just decided to get dressed earlier today.”

Piper yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Jason smiled. “Up all night again?”

“I don’t understand why my siblings can’t just learn to label their face scrubs…” she replied in a grumble. “They fight over them like every other night.”

Jason gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm. “You’re a real team player for being their counselor.”

“Yeah, guess I am.” She smiled lazily at him. “So what’re you doing later? Obviously it’s something important, otherwise you wouldn’t be already dressed.”

“Shrines. I need to look for good spots to place them in. It’ll take up most of the day since there’s a lot of them.”

“If you need help, I’d be happy to come along.”

“Uh, thanks Pipes. But actually, I already asked Nico to come with me.”

The drowsy expression of Piper’s face vanished. She looked wide awake now, though Jason couldn’t figure out why. She was silent for a few moments, and then said, “Oh, I see.” She paused again. “It sounds like he’s slowly warming up to you.”

“I hope so,” Jason said. “It took a month of daily visits with hellos and goodbyes for us to get to this point. And yesterday, we actually had a pretty long conversation. I’ve never heard him talk that much before.” Jason didn’t even know Nico _could_ talk that much. But getting a full hour worth of thoughts from Nico, it made him feel proud. Today was another opportunity to become better acquainted with him, and Jason was more than a little elated.

“That’s nice,” Piper said with a weak smile. She looked to the floor, and then back at Jason. “Do you think we can plan a date sometime soon? Maybe when you’re not busy?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jason finished his meal on his plate, but Piper noticed a second one next to it.

“You sure have an appetite this morning,” she joked.

“This? It’s actually for later. I’m gonna take this food with me while I look for shrine locations. And Nico rarely eats breakfast, so it’s mostly for him too.”

“You’re really looking out for him. That’s… nice.”

Though she smiled at him, Jason felt the growth of awkward tension in the air. He got up from his table, and bent a little to kiss Piper on the cheek. “I’ll look for a date spot today, alright?”

Her genuine smile appeared. “Okay. I’ll leave you alone then so you can get back to work. The sooner you’re done, the sooner we can spend some time together. I’m looking forward to it.”

“Me too.”

Piper gave him a slight wave, then headed back to her table. Jason watched her for a few minutes, and then scraped the remainder of his food into the fire as an offering to his father. Whether he liked it or not, Jason would never know.

He took the second plate of food back to his cabin. Carefully he arranged everything in a backpack, covering each individual food item with a napkin. Jason was careful not to smash them with the other things that were in there already. He grabbed the scrolls and neatly rolled them into the carrying tube so they wouldn’t get damaged.

Then when he was sure he wasn’t forgetting anything, he headed toward Cabin Thirteen.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico shouldn’t have been surprised to find Jason standing outside his cabin door the next day. After a month of random daily visits, and yesterday’s casual conversation, he should’ve expected as much.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to blink the sand out of his eyes. He hoped Jason wasn’t here to nag him about skipping breakfast. Nico would eat when he fucking felt like it, gods.

“Morning to you too,” he said cheerily. “I was wondering if you wanted to join me today?”

Nico looked at him lazily, still half-asleep. “Doing what?”

“Looking for the other locations of the shrines.”

“I thought Percy was supposed to help you with this.”

“He got called for training instruction, so it’s just me. Leo wanted to accompany me, but he’s busy fixing Festus.”

“And so I’m third pick.”

“No. Leo’s the one who actually suggested he should tag along, but I declined.” Jason paused for a brief moment. “Do you remember what I said yesterday?”

Nico shook his head slightly. “Still trying to adjust myself into conscious thought mode.”

A hint of a smile appeared on Jason’s lips. “I said that I want to learn about the Underworld, and that you could tell me all about it as we looked for shrine locations, together.”

“You’re still on about that? I thought you forgot about it.”

“I wouldn’t forget something important like that.”

“It’s not important though.”

“It is if it means I get to know more about you.”

That sentence woke Nico up in an instant. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, both out of annoyance and out of bewilderment. Honestly, he wanted to go back to sleep. Today felt like a lethargic day to spend indoors. But once again, Jason took time out of his schedule to visit Nico. Would this count as hanging out with a friend? It sounded nice, and Jason was a nice person, from what Nico knew of him anyway, so it wouldn’t hurt to give it a shot.

“Fine,” Nico said after a minute. “I’ll go with you on your little trek through camp to find good spots for the shrines. But I can’t guarantee you won’t get weird looks from people when they see you with me.”

“Good thing I don’t care about what they think then, huh?”

Nico paused to let that settle in his mind. “Yeah.” He paused again. “I’ll get ready. Stay there.”

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry,” Jason replied lightly.

The door shut, and then Nico quickly dressed himself. He didn’t know why Jason wanted him to tag along, or spend the whole day with him. They weren’t going to be building just yet. Maybe this was an excuse after all to hang out with Nico. He wasn’t that interesting, and didn’t have a lot to say about himself. But Jason considered them friends, and Nico did say he’d try to be his friend in return. It wouldn’t hurt to humor the blonde for a day.

After ten minutes, he reappeared outside his cabin. The sun was bright and blinding, and it was already warming up. It was going to be hot again today. Gross. Nico hoped they’d be spending most of their time in the shade, or in the forest where it was cooler.

“So why do you have that backpack?” asked Nico after they walked in silence for a few minutes. “We’re not going camping or anything.”

“Just supplies, and some food. You missed breakfast again.”

“I’ll eat when I’m hungry.”

“I know. It’s why I brought some food from the breakfast table in case you wanted to snack on something later.”

“You think of everything, don’t you?”

“Just trying to be prepared.”

Nico didn’t say anything more, and followed Jason wherever he went. He ignored the stares he got from other campers. Jason paid no mind to the looks others gave them either, which was oddly relieving to Nico, though he’d never voice it.

“Where do you think would be a good place to build a shrine for your dad?” asked Jason.

The question mildly surprised Nico. “I dunno,” he replied. “I guess… it’d be somewhere dark, away from the others. It’d be in a place that’s quiet and hard to get to.”

Jason gave him a look, and Nico rolled his eyes. “I’m being realistic. Dad doesn’t like to be bothered, and nobody but me even offers anything to him anyway.”

“So then… a place only you can get to?”

“Probably, yeah.”

Jason flew up suddenly, high above the trees. Nico watched him hover in the sky, seemingly looking around for something. He smiled in a direction, and then flew back down to Nico.

“I think I found a spot.”

“Really? Well then lead the way.”

They walked around for a few minutes, a bit deeper into the forest. Then they came to a mound made of stone with a creek curled around it. But the rock itself was slick, and it didn’t look like an easy climb. There were no footholds, which would make it rather difficult to reach. It was perfect.

“Nice pick, Grace.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

Jason set down the backpack and took out a spray can, shaking it thoroughly. Nico watched as the blonde hovered near the rock. He examined it, and then sprayed an orange rectangle on the flattest part of the mound.

“That’s your answer to a foundation for a shrine?” asked Nico.

“Leo didn’t have anything else, but he said he’ll start gathering the materials necessary to make the shrines.”

“Didn’t know Valdez was so eager to help.”

“He doesn’t like sitting around. He’ll get agitated if he’s not tinkering with something. It helps him, and it helps me.” Jason shrugged. “But does this spot look good to you?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Jason flew back down to the backpack, and put the spray can away. “Nobody should be able to wipe this off, or even reach here.”

Nico looked at him, and asked, “What made you pick this spot? There’s a lot of secluded places here.”

“It was the only one with a creek. The Underworld has rivers, right?” Jason sat down on a nearby rock. “I figured it’d match best.” He smiled at Nico. “Speaking of which… I’d like to learn more about those, if you’d be so kind.”

Nico withheld from smiling in return. He crossed his arms, and asked, “You sure you’re ready for this? I meant it when I said there’s a lot to learn about the Underworld.”

“And I meant it when I said I want to learn.”

Nico watched him for a moment, and then proceeded to find a spot to sit. Jason scooted over on his rock, and patted the space next to him. Nico considered the sliver of distance that would be between them if he sat there. That was too close for comfort.

“I’m fine standing, thanks.”

Jason seemed to have understood, because he slowly rose from the rock. “You can sit here then.”

“Jason, I said I’m f—” But he watched Jason curiously as he hovered close to the ground, leveled with the rock.

“I can just float here. You take the rock.”

Huffing loudly, Nico sat down. Seeing Jason floating in the air was distracting, but he tried to focus himself. “Okay, I’ll start with the rivers. You already know about the Styx, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there’s four others: the Lethe, the Cocytus, the Phlegethon, and the Acheron. But all the rivers lead into…” That awful, awful place Nico preferred not to say aloud. He looked at the ground, watching a pill bug scuttle over a patch of moss.

Jason’s expression hardened. “You don’t have to tell me about them. Just skip to something else.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Nico, are you sure—”

“I’m fine, Jason.” Nico released a quiet sigh. He took a pause before continuing. “I’ll be brief about them, and if you have any questions, I’ll just answer them I guess.” Jason only gave a nod, signaling he was paying attention.

“Since you know the Styx,” Nico said. “I’ll start with the Archeron. It’s also called the River of Pain, and it’s filled with souls of the damned. It’s pretty big, about twenty feet across, and it’s the ultimate punishment for the worst kinds of people.”

“It must have a lot of souls for it to be that wide.”

“More than you can even imagine.”

Then he told Jason about Charon, how he ferries the souls in the Underworld. Nico skipped to the Lethe, mentioning how souls that opted for rebirth had to dip in it first to forget all their memories of the life they just had. Then he went ahead and spoke about the Cocytus, how it was a river of pure misery, with freezing cold water. It was filled with millions of heartbroken voices, and if you were foolish enough to step foot in it, you’d feel just as miserable with no will to live.

“…and lastly, there’s the Phlegethon. It’s also called the River of Fire. The river is there to keep the wicked alive so they can endure whatever torments they get in the Fields of Punishment.”

“Are they dipped in?”

“No, you drink from it. It’s liquid fire, sort of like lava. It tastes disgusting, and kinda spicy, though it’ll hopefully keep you from dying down there…” Nico had to drink from it several times when he ventured into that literal hell hole. He wouldn’t have survived searching for the doors otherwise. A lot good that did him. He still got captured, still got imprisoned and as a bonus, starved. How could he call himself a son of Hades if he couldn’t even survive on his own? The monsters purposely chased him away from the river so he couldn’t come back to it anymore. They verbally mocked him, toyed with him, described the things they’d do to him if caught, which thankfully never happened…

_That pretty little head would look good on a pike!_

_—pluck you like a flower, starting with your eyes!_

_Maybe a nice stew of demigod is just enough to satisfy my appetite!_

_Pin a claw there, stab you with a fang here—_

_I’ll skin you alive until your throat is raw from screaming!_

_—think I’ll make you mine first, and then I’ll kill you!_

“—ico?!”

Nico took a gasp of breath and glanced at Jason with widened eyes. Jason looked panicked, his hands hovering near Nico, perhaps restraining himself from touching the younger teen.

“Uhm… I’m… sorry.” Nico scrunched his eyes closed for a moment, slowly opening them again. “I kind of—”

“No, no it’s fine. Let’s not talk about this anymore, okay? I’m the one who should be sorry.” He definitely looked sorry. Nico had never seen Jason look so guilty. He was going to blame himself, Nico was positive. He had to say something to assure him it was fine...

Nico looked at his feet. The grass and moss around him died, with hints of frost covering them. The pill bug from earlier was at the edge of the dead grass, but it was curled up into a ball. It probably wasn’t alive anymore, and the thought made Nico feel terrible. The rock he sat on had flecks of ice, and there was a small crack underneath his left shoe, a crack that had been absent moments before.

Jason stood and offered a hand to Nico. “Let’s keep moving. We need to find other places for the shrines.”

Nico reached out hesitantly, but took his hand and allowed Jason to pull him up. He was still silent, and Jason still looked guilty.

“Stop that.”

Jason looked at Nico curiously. “Stop… stop what?”

“With your face. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m the one who asked you to talk about—”

“You’re not the one who caused me harm when I was down there.”

Jason looked a bit surprised, but Nico didn’t allow him to continue. “Let’s keep walking. I’ll talk about something else.”

“Nico,” Jason began, as he put the backpack on. “We can stop talking about the Underworld. I won’t bring it up ag—”

“There’s three places mortals can go if they die: Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphodel, or Elysium.”

“Nico—”

“Jason…” Nico replied in a calm tone. “I’m serious. It’s fine. You wanted to learn, and so I’m going to teach you. I’m not some frail object that needs to be handled like glass.”

“I never implied—”

“Yeah I know, but I’m saying it now so you don’t forget it.” He observed Jason for a moment. The blonde took a while until his face relaxed from his almost-permanent guilty expression. The guy wasn’t going to let this go. Now he was probably going to think anytime Nico spoke of the Underworld, he was going to shatter or crumble.

“What’d you bring to eat?” Nico asked. Maybe that would distract Jason so he’d forget about what just happened.

Jason blinked, and then shuffled through his backpack. “Just whatever I could save. There’s some bread and grapes, along with cheese, a piece of chicken… mm… what else…”

“I’ll take the grapes.”

The blonde complied, and handed a branch of the fruit to Nico. He plucked them out individually, plopping them in his mouth. He began walking away with Jason slowly following behind. His slower footsteps were getting on Nico’s nerves, and whereas silence was usually a preferred state of conversation, it felt out of place with Jason in his company.

“So, before your soul is sent to one of the three eternal resting places, there’s this place called the Judgement Pavilion. The judges vary after a time, but there’s three who decide where you go. All the shitty people who commit every shitty thing possible go to the Fields of Punishment. It’s probably the most populated of the three areas, and in a way, sad. Really cements the fact that there’s more rotten people than good ones in the world.”

Nico didn’t want to contemplate on the reality of it, so he moved on. “Self-explanatory what happens to them there. People who are lukewarm though, like they haven’t done enough good or bad, go to the Fields of Asphodel. Think of it like a huge open wheat field that stretches for miles and miles.” He extended his arms for emphasis. “You just stand there, for like, ever. Almost every soul who goes there loses their memory too. It’s also where I found Hazel.”

Jason’s interest seemed to return, and Nico counted it as a small victory. Jason didn’t respond, but Nico knew he at least had his attention again. Nico plucked a handful of grapes, and ate them. “She was different; she seemed aware of where she was. And I felt a weird connection with her. When I found out she was another child of my dad’s, I felt bad leaving her there. That’s the only good thing that came out of the Doors of Death being open. She deserved a second chance, especially after I found out why she ended up there.”

Nico looked at Jason, who moved to walk next to him. Nico fought back a smile, and continued staring straight ahead. “But that’s a story for another day.” He ate another grape. “And I’m guessing you know what the last place is for, right?”

“Elysium, the resting place for heroes.”

“It’s the only paradise in the Underworld. Only those with the purest of souls, or those who died a heroic death, go there.”

“Do you visit that place?”

“Only if I have to. I check up on it every now and then. But it’s beautiful and sunny, with architecture from every time period and every country of the world. Sadly, it’s the least populated place. The Isles of the Blessed, which is in the middle of a huge lake, has even less people. It’s for those who choose rebirth, and if they go to Elysium three times in a row, they get to live there forever.”

“It sounds like a wonderful place.”

“It is.”

Jason was quiet for a moment. What he said next was probably meant for himself, but Nico heard it anyway. “I wonder if I would’ve went there, to Elysium.”

Nico whipped his head to the side a bit too fast. “What do you mean, _would’ve?_ ”

“Oh!” Jason looked at him, and with a sheepish grin said, “Well I kind of… died? It was when Piper, Leo, and I were at the Wolf House. It’s actually pretty stupid how I met my end. And if the Doors of Death weren’t open, I really would have been gone now that I think about it. See, what happened was—”

Jason _died?_ Nico always felt the deaths of others, and demigods were the strongest among them. The sensation was a cold chill that coursed throughout his body. But it was instantaneous, and the more powerful the demigod, the colder the chill was. He certainly felt it when Bianca died, but back then he just assumed it was an unreasonable draft. She was a child of one of the Big Three, and his biological sister, so of course hers would be the strongest.

But now that he knew Jason died, it explained that brief chilly sensation he felt during the time of Percy’s disappearance. Nico hadn’t known who the chill belonged to; all he knew was that another child of the Big Three had died, and back then, he worried it was Hazel, or even Percy. Nico wasn’t acquainted with Jason until much later of course, but knowing what he did about Jason Grace, and how much he meant to his friends, other demigods, Piper, the prophecy… it would have been an absolute tragedy.

Nico wouldn’t have made friends with him either. It was now another reason for him to be glad the doors were open at that time, though it was a thought better left unsaid.

“—so even if Piper used charmspeak to bring my soul back, if the doors were closed, it wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“You would still have gone there, to Elysium,” Nico replied quietly.

Jason managed a smile. “You think so? I thought you said you can only go there if you have a pure soul, or die heroically. I died because I looked at a goddess in her true form, and she even warned me not to beforehand. That’s a pretty dumb way to die, for a demigod at least.”

“Yeah it is.” Nico ignored the short laugh Jason gave in response. “But you were still pure of heart, probably.”

“I wouldn’t know. I can’t remember much of my life back in New Rome. Even now, only bits and pieces are back. I think it’ll be a long time until I can remember the last ten or so years of my life.”

Nico understood how Jason felt, or at least could sympathize with his situation. The smaller demigod couldn’t remember anything of his childhood. It was a feeling of violation, a feeling that often made Nico upset if he thought about it for too long. But Nico’s memories were taken out of consideration by his father. Jason’s were drained by Hera for a grand scheme. In hindsight, Nico supposed he was technically once part of a scheme too, but it still didn’t make either of their situations any better.

“So, I don’t know if I was pure of heart back then,” continued Jason. “People tell me I was this great hero, but I can’t remember most of the things they talk about. Who knows? I could’ve been a bad person who just put on a façade of a good one.”

“But Hera chose you for a reason, right? You couldn’t have been too bad.”

“I dunno, honestly. But she watched out for me, so I guess the whole situation isn’t entirely terrible.”

“She had no right to take your memories away, goddess or not.”

“No, she didn’t,” Jason replied, a bit serious. “But it all worked out in the end for everyone, and that’s what matters.”

_But did it work out for you?_ is what Nico wanted to ask. He withheld however, and instead ate the rest of his grapes.

“Well my opinion still stands. From what I know of you now, I think you would’ve went to Elysium.”

Jason smiled at him. “Thanks, it means a lot.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Shrine location hunting took longer than they thought, but Jason and Nico managed to mark all the spots where they’d be placed. They continued to ignore any stares from other demigods who were curious about their little adventure, Jason more than Nico. At least that’s what Nico assumed. He himself noticed the whispers, the finger pointing, and everything else in between. But Jason just continued to talk with him and smile, as if they were the only people in the world. Sometimes Nico had to look away when the older demigod’s smile became too much to face head-on.

Jason avoided asking more questions about the realm of Hades, but Nico wasn’t going to let misplaced guilt worry the blonde idiot. He explained other things to him, like Cerberus,—

“He’s just like every other dog once you get over his titanic size, three heads, and the potential threat that he can swallow you whole.”

“Sounds cuddly.”

“He is, actually.”

—details of Hades’ castle,—

“The bedframe is made of actual bones, but the sheets and canopy are fine silk.”

“Well that’s something else.”

“I promise that bed was there before I even knew I had a room.”

—or the souls of historical people and celebrities.

“No way, George Washington learned how to dance to Thriller? Really?!”

“I saw it with my own two eyes. He’s pretty good actually, especially for a guy in heels.”

“Dude, that’s so cool.”

Nico was actually a bit surprised at how well Jason was taking the information. Most people wanted to avoid discussion of the Underworld for whatever reason. Maybe they thought it was taboo, that they’d get cursed or something, or have nightmares—which was, of course, complete horseshit. But Jason seemed genuinely interested, and didn’t even flinch when Nico told him Hades wore a robe woven with souls of the damned. All Jason said was, “Well that’s kinda expected, all things considered.”

In fact, everything Jason did or said seemed sincere. Nico finally had somebody who would listen to him about his father’s home out of curiosity instead of tactical need. By association, that meant somebody was listening to Nico about himself too. Aside from that abominable abyss of terrors, the Underworld really was a pretty interesting place.

And maybe, just _maybe_ , Nico thought that Jason was a bit interesting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/30116030790) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I don't remember if the books mentioned Jason got all his memory back. Only bits and pieces seemed to return to him in canon if they were relevant with his quest. I use the PJO wikia for reference about a lot of stuff that passed me by when reading the book, but even the wikia doesn't go into complete detail, so corrections are welcome if I'm mistaken about something. Also, I am aware as to why Hera is Jason's patron. But this update is loaded with a lot of info already, so that'll be mentioned at a later point in the story.
> 
> This chapter was a bit shorter than the last, but the next one will be longer. I made an outline for this story starting from here, onward. It's 24 pages, and my beta green-lit the content, so I'm good to go with it. So what that means is, this story is gonna be long as hell. ...Probably.
> 
> Chapter 7 is almost finished, so hopefully it'll be up later this week. I'm going to try and write a chapter every day of my summer vacation so you guys don't have to wait long for updates. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	7. Antephialtic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **antephialtic**  
>  [AN·tee·phee·AHL·tik] _English_  
>  (n.) something that protects against nightmares

Nico wasn’t sure what to expect when he entered Cabin One, nor did he expect to be convinced enough to actually visit. Maybe he was just tired from walking around all day. He had heard about the contents of the cabin before during one of his many brief chats with Jason. But actually seeing the interior was a whole different experience.

It seemed even bigger on the inside. The statue of Zeus loomed over everything from the center, casting an almost unsatisfactory glance at the entire space. The walls and floor were white marble, and like Nico’s cabin, the room lacked windows. Midway up the walls were alcoves with large and garish golden eagle statues, symmetrically placed on all four sides of the cabin. But the high, dome-shaped ceiling was by far the most interesting. Moving mosaics of storm clouds and lightning shifted overhead accompanied by the faint sound of thunder. 

“How do you sleep at night?” asked Nico.

“You get used to the noise after a while,” Jason admitted.

The blonde walked around the statue, and Nico followed close behind. He was surprised to find that Jason’s cabin was almost as bare as his own. There was only a plain bed against the wall, away from facing Zeus. The dresser was against the wall as well, with about a foot of space between it and the bed. A door in the middle of the room of the back wall was slightly open, and Nico could see a shower and a toilet inside. A small desk with a lamp and one chair was snuck a few feet away from the bed. Other than that, it really did look like a mausoleum. In a way, it was like a brighter version of his own crypt-like abode.

“Cozy,” he commented dryly.

Jason smiled. “Yeah, not exactly as furnished like the Aphrodite cabin or something, but I have a place to sleep. Used to sleep on the floor though.”

“Why?”

“There wasn’t any furniture here when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I got these things myself.”

Nico said nothing in response, but watched Jason put away the scrolls in the desk. Then he pulled out a sketchpad and pencil.

“Okay, let’s get started.” Jason sat on the edge of the bed and looked expectantly at Nico.

“Started with what?”

“The shrine for your dad?”

“Oh, that.”

“We don’t have to do it now if you don’t want.”

“No, it’s fine.”

But Nico still didn’t move from his spot. He should probably join Jason on the bed, but he felt awkward being here. It was the first time he’d ever been in anybody else’s cabin, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. Opting for the floor, he sat down next to Jason’s feet. Nico half-expected him to insist taking a spot on the bed, but Jason sat down on the floor next to him instead. He left enough room between him and Nico, probably out of respect for his personal space. He wouldn’t voice it, but Nico appreciated that Jason remembered.

“Do you want to start?” asked the blonde. “Here, I’ll begin the sketch.” He took the pencil and dragged it across the paper. Nico watched him silently until Jason presented the drawing.

“So, what do you think?”

“You want the truth?”

“Yes.”

Nico blinked once.

“It sucks.”

Jason made a face, but Nico couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or amused. “Well then Michelangelo, why don’t you show me how it’s done?” He held out the pad and pencil, and Nico took it hesitantly.

He set it in his lap, and stared at the paper. He hadn’t drawn in a while, and usually only drew when he spent time with Hazel. But Nico took the pencil between his fingers anyway, and began to draw over Jason’s messy lines. The blonde watched him attentively, but said nothing the entire time. Honestly it was a bit embarrassing having somebody watch him draw, but Nico didn’t care what Jason thought of his skills.

“Okay, here. It should look something like this.” Nico held up the sketchpad for Jason to see. The older boy smiled.

“Hey, that’s pretty good.”

“It’s just a bunch of shapes.”

“Shapes that you somehow constructed to look almost exactly like Annabeth’s blueprints.”

Nico hoped his embarrassment was only internal. “Well… thanks. I think this design suits my dad best.”

“Okay, then I’ll take this blueprint over to Annabeth—”

“No.”

Jason looked at him a bit confused. “No?”

“She’s going to find something she doesn’t like about it. This is the shrine that will represent my dad. Nobody’s changing it.” His eyes narrowed a bit. “It’s not like she’s helping with the construction anyway. You’re the one who’s gonna do all the grunt work, right?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied slowly. “Percy will help too though.”

“Hmph.”

“You doubt him?”

Nico wanted to bite back, _What do you think?_ , but it wouldn’t be fair to Jason. It wasn’t his fault Nico was bitter toward Percy and Annabeth. When Jason said nothing in response, Nico replied, “I’ll build it myself if you can’t do it.”

“No, I don’t mind.” His expression was unreadable. Nico looked down at his sketch, and mechanically drew the pencil over and over each line, shading certain angles more than necessary.

There was silence in the room for a few minutes, until Jason asked, “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Depends on what it is,” Nico replied, his eyes still focused on tracing over bold strokes of lead. “If it’s about Percy, the answer is probably ‘no’.”

Jason didn’t say anything, so Nico continued. “That’s what it was gonna be about, right?”

“About yesterday, yeah.”

Nico huffed louder than intended. “There’s nothing to talk about. He visited, and Percy being Percy, caused it to end badly.”

“He said as much, but I’d like to hear your side of the story.”

Nico set the pencil aside and looked at Jason pointedly. “Y’know when I decided to visit your cabin, I didn’t expect to have a therapy session.”

“That’s not what this is, and I won’t pressure you to tell me. But Percy said he’s run out of ideas on how to talk to you. He’s afraid you’ll run away again, and I said I’d try to help by finding out what’s wrong.”

“So you’re our mediator or what?”

Jason’s expression turned serious. “I don’t want to be. All I’m trying to do is figure out what went wrong.”

“That’s what a mediator _is_ , Grace.”

“I’ll just tell him I couldn’t find the right moment to bring it up.”

Nico stared at him, his face beginning to fall into a scowl again. But Jason only stared back, seemingly calm about the whole thing. Nico really didn’t want to have a staring contest, or sit through the heavy silence that followed. Things were fine earlier on. Why now did they have to talk about this?

The Son of Hades prepared a retort when Jason looked like he was going to speak, but all the blonde said was, “Tomorrow, we can start the foundation for your dad’s shrine. I’ll work on Kymopoleia’s in the morning, and then come and get you in the afternoon when I’m done. Does that sound good?”

Nico was hesitant to reply. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Maybe Jason was attempting to change the topic now. Nico understood he was trying to help both him and Percy, as he was Nico’s friend as much as the Son of Poseidon’s. It was probably conflicting for him, trying to help them both, only to find a dead end along the way. Percy went to Jason for help, and Jason tried to help Nico. The older demigod tip-toed around the subject both he and Nico knew was a sore spot, yet Percy kept pushing him between a rock and a hard place in that very direction. Probably unintentionally, but it couldn’t be easy to be in Jason’s position regardless.

“I’m sorry about the party,” Nico said after a while. He looked back at his paper and picked up the pencil again. He robotically traced the lines that were already there.

“What party?”

That Roman already forgot about his argument with Nico earlier on in the month. Did that mean he had forgiven him? Was he even upset with Nico in the first place? He never said anything if he was. Maybe he should find out…

“The party after Gaea’s defeat. I’m sorry I accused you and Piper of being like Percy and Annabeth.”

“Oh, that.” The serious expression vanished from Jason, but he was still unreadable. “Well, apology accepted. But I shouldn’t have pushed you, so I should be the one to apologize. I’m sorry, Nico.”

“You’re forgiven.” Nico doodled a square in the corner of the paper. After a pause, he continued, “Percy suggested I go to high school.”  


* * * * *  


Jason focused again, and listened attentively. “Is that what made you upset yesterday?”

“He said I should go to high school with him… and Annabeth.”

“Oh.” Well, that would definitely explain why Nico reacted the way he did. “What did you tell him?”

“I rejected his offer, and he didn’t take the hint.” Nico flipped the page of the sketchbook, and doodled randomly in another corner. “He pointed out the obvious and said I’m not making friends here. Yeah, like I needed to be reminded.”

Jason wanted to reply, but Nico continued before he could. “Then he brought up Bianca, saying he was sorry, and that I needed to talk about it because it’s still bothering me, according to him.”

If he asked Nico to elaborate, he might make him upset. But if he didn’t ask, Nico might continue to bottle it up. They already came so far in becoming friends, and Jason didn’t want to risk Nico building his walls again. What was he supposed to do here? He had to think…

“He was wrong to keep pushing you about it,” Jason began. “But maybe Percy was trying to help in his own way.”

“Well I didn’t ask for his help.” Nico shook his head for emphasis as he said, “And why would I go to high school anyway? Two of the Big Three children in the same spot with civilians all over the place? Percy’s an idiot.” The smaller demigod looked at Jason. “The three of us will always be in danger the most if we stay in one place for too long.”

Nico had a point. Just because Gaea was gone now didn’t mean demigods were safe. It probably lessened the hazards outside of Camp Half-Blood extensively, but they’d never be truly free to live a normal life.

“I think he just wants to spend time with you.”

“Yeah, well…” Nico looked back to his sketch, drawing random circles in the center. “I don’t,” he finished quietly.

Jason couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. Nico was trying so hard to get over Percy, and yet his crush continued to wedge himself into Nico’s life.

“And he praised me too,” Nico said in an even softer tone. “He said the war would’ve gone differently if it weren’t for me. He doesn’t need to say that…” He trailed off, connecting the circles with lines.

“He’s right about that though.”

Nico looked up at him again, and Jason continued. “Nico, it would’ve been impossible for us to get the Athena Parthenos back here in time if it weren’t for you.”

“Reyna was the one who delivered it.”

“But she wasn’t the one who shadow-traveled over a quarter of the world to get it here. And she also wasn’t the one who helped us find the Doors of Death. You risked so much, and asked for nothing— _expected_ nothing in return for what you did.” Jason smiled warmly at him. “Even now, you don’t remind anyone about your accomplishments. Courageous and humble? It’s a rare combination.”

Nico looked away from him, but not before Jason caught the slight widening of his eyes, or the suggestion of a blush on his pallid cheeks. But he didn’t say anything in response, and continued to draw random geometric shapes on the sketchbook.

“I need time,” Nico said after he filled in every space of his paper. “Percy probably thinks I hate him, and a part of me wants to, but… y’know.” He shrugged. Nico clenched his eyes shut as he said, “I’ve never… been in…” He opened them again, and began to draw on a new blank sheet of paper. “…been in love with somebody before, so this is just… new to me.” He shrugged, and continued his sketching.

Jason was a little surprised to hear that Nico admitted his feelings went beyond a crush, but he didn’t comment on it. It was hard for Nico to talk about anything personal already, but to know that he had somebody to confide in, it made Jason feel proud, and maybe even a bit protective.

Nico looked at him after a few minutes, but said nothing. His observant stare briefly mirrored a feline’s, but Jason kept that thought to himself. “What?” the blonde asked.

“You’re not going to ask me to elaborate?”

“No. This subject is already uncomfortable enough for you as it is. You just tell me whatever you’re comfortable sharing, and I’ll zip my lip about it. I meant it when I promised I’ll keep your secret.”

“Well, thanks. Talking to you helps, I guess.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

There was a slight hum from Nico, which Jason assumed was agreement, but he said nothing more. A heavy pause followed, so Jason broke it with, “How’d you know who Kymopoleia was?”

“It’s stupid.”

Jason gave him a look, and Nico rolled his eyes. He stopped sketching, and turned his attention to the older demigod. “When I was younger, there was this collectible card game I liked. It’s called Mythomagic.”

“I’ve never heard of it, sorry.”

“Don’t be. Not a lot of people play it. Here, people only like the other card games… like, what were they called?” He looked to the ceiling in thought. “The one with those super animals, and the one that sounds like ‘yo-yo’ or something.”

Jason bit back a chortle, opting for a wide grin instead. “Is it maybe Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh?”

Nico snapped his fingers, and pointed at Jason. “Those, yeah. Anyway, the game Mythomagic is about the Greek gods and goddesses.”

He paused suddenly, and Jason raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m listening.”

“Well that’s how I know.”

“It sounded like you wanted to say something else.”

“It’s geek bullshit.”

“You honestly think I care if you like geeky shit?” Jason asked with a fraction of a laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m a book type of guy. I could go on forever talking about my favorite titles and literary characters.”

“Oh, you’re the bookworm type, huh? Well… you kind of already look like a nerd, or at least a Hollywood nerd, so I guess I should’ve expected it.”

Jason laughed this time. “A Hollywood nerd? Nerds can look like anything.”

“So then you admit you’re a nerd,” Nico said, a crooked smile beginning to form.

“Yeah, I am a nerd, and proud.” Jason crossed his arms. “If a hobby makes you happy, then enjoy it. Who cares what other people think?”

“Are your next words going to be, ‘They’re the ones who need to get a hobby’? Because now you’ve just upgraded to dork.”

“Upgraded? There’s a hierarchy now?” Jason chuckled.

And for the next while, Nico told him about Mythomagic, how many cards there were in each series, and how the battle statistics worked. He even shadow-traveled to his cabin and returned with a deck he kept because, “I forgot to throw them away.” and only _coincidentally_ happened to find them in that span of time. But Jason refrained from commenting, and listened to Nico chatter on and on about his game.

It was nice, actually, listening to the small demigod talk about his hobby. And when Nico was really excited about something pertaining to his collection, he gesticulated with his hands, and smiled just a bit brighter. He probably wasn’t aware of his outward display of excitement, but it made Jason smile fondly in return nonetheless.

They managed to take separate seats on the bed after a time, since the floor was flattening their backsides. Nico laid out his cards meticulously on the comforter in order of rarity. Jason made it a habit to always ask at least one question about each of them, but a part of it was because he simply liked the way Nico’s eyes twinkled at the chance to describe them.

“This one was reprinted, so I might get it at some point,” Nico said. He was lying down on the bed, elbow propped up to support his head with his hand. He munched on a piece of cheese that he neglected earlier. Jason kept his distance however, and sat at the edge of the bed. Nico finally looked comfortable, and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Wow, there’s so much to this game,” Jason said honestly. Throughout Nico’s explanations of Mythomagic, Jason had taken the sketchbook back and jotted down notes. He didn’t want to forget how to play in case the opportunity ever presented itself. “I’m… sort of lost though?” He scratched his head absentmindedly. “Can you tell me again why the dice is used after fifteen turns?”

“Here, lemme see that,” Nico said, wiggling his fingers a bit in emphasis. Jason handed him the sketchbook and pencil. “Okay, see… you got this wrong here. If it’s a timed match, you don’t have to. But if it’s casual, then…” He glared at the paper. “Your notes are all over the fucking place. I’ll just write them down for you. Read a book or something meanwhile.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but responded with a smile. He grabbed a book from his dresser, and pulled up a chair next to the bed. “Alright Mr. Expert, just let me know when you’re done.”

He always lost track of time while reading, and it didn’t help the cabin was absent of a clock. Jason was one of the lucky few to not have dyslexia, so he read more often than most. There really wasn’t anything else to pass the time with at camp. As far as he knew, only Cabin Eleven managed to smuggle in video game consoles, and all the other cabins had notable hobbies, like drawing, singing, cooking, or metalworking. Jason really had nothing that caught his interest except training and reading. Sure, maybe people would call him boring, but so long as they didn’t call him “perfect”, he’d refrain from protesting.

It really bothered him that even now, both camps still had high expectations of him simply because of his godly lineage. Maybe at one point Jason didn’t mind, though with a lot of his memory still gone, it was hard to tell. Leo teased him about being literally like Superman, though if he still had that mindset about Jason, he didn’t know. Piper probably thought he was still infallible to some degree, and that’s what bothered him. Did she even like Jason? Or did she like Hera’s version of him? Jason wasn’t eager to find out.

With Nico, that worry wasn’t present. Jason was the Golden Boy, and that proved literally nothing when it came to his small friend. The Son of Hades still distrusted him back on the Argo II even after he found out his secret, and it took a whole month for him to even talk with Jason for more than five minutes. And now after this long day, he barely found out about the Underworld, and one of Nico’s hobbies. But it was relieving, comforting even, that Nico didn’t have those expectations of him.

Jason glanced over at Nico after a while, and was surprised to see he had fallen asleep. He was on his back, with the sketchbook resting on his stomach, pencil still in hand. Jason’s fondness grew just a bit more at the fact Nico was comfortable enough around him to actually fall asleep in his presence.

Quietly, Jason gathered the Mythomagic cards and put them in a stack, setting them on the dresser. He slipped the sketchbook and pencil away from Nico so he’d be more comfortable. Should he cover him with a blanket? No, he might wake up in the next thirty seconds for all Jason knew. It was better to just leave him be, at least until dinner. The blonde thought he might wake when Nico stirred, but all he did was roll on his side, facing Jason.

Nico looked so different when he slept, almost peaceful. The dark locks of hair that curled at the ends fell into his face, brushing against his smooth cheek and the bridge of his small nose. His lips were parted slightly as he breathed, his chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Fingers curled loosely into his palms, one hand on the pillow near his face, the bottom one tucked against his chest. There was only one word that came to Jason’s mind when the smaller demigod was like this.

_Cute._

Nico was cute, unmistakably so. But that was okay right, to think he was cute? Yes it was, because it was fact, and not an opinion. That’s all. But his demeanor was cute too, at least when he wasn’t scowling at people. And when he got excited, which literally just happened for the first time since Jason’s known him, his smile widened. He had these large, doe-like eyes that lit up so brightly, you could tell his irises were actually a dark brown, and not black.

But this was fact too, of course. All these things made Nico cute, and that was that. Yeah, Jason shouldn’t read much into it. Because it was fine to think this. Girls thought other girls were pretty, so… he could think other guys are cute. Again, just a fact, not an opinion. Cute was a descriptive term. It was just like how Leo described Jason as handsome. That didn't indicate that Leo meant anything by it other than it being a factual observation. Yeah, that's what it was.

The taller demigod was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a soft sound. It would’ve been almost inaudible had he sat further away from the bed. He realized it was Nico, and when he regained his focus, the sound got louder. It turned into a whimper, and Nico’s eyebrows scrunched together, almost as if he were in pain.

Then he began to murmur, until Jason heard him say, “…stop… Leave me alone…” Then he appeared scared, and said louder, “Get away… No… No!” He gripped the sheets in his palm tightly, and underneath it, a layer of frost formed.

_Nightmare_ , was the only conclusion Jason could reach.

“Need to get out… Help… Please…” His tone was pleading, and Jason rushed to wake him up.

“Nico,” he shook his shoulder lightly. “Hey, hey Nico!”

“Stop it…”

Jason tried to shake him a little harder, but ceased when he saw tears form in the corner of Nico’s eyes. His breathing became labored, joined by a toss, and then a turn. “I said stop…!” And he flung his arm, as if he were striking with a sword.

_Oh gods, I need to wake him up!_ Jason tried again. “Nico, Nico it’s okay!”

“Let me go!”

“Nico, you’re just—” but he was punched in the face. Hard. Jason stumbled backward, and held his nose. He looked at his palm and was surprised to find blood on it. While it was fact that Nico was small, and that Nico was cute, it was also fact that Nico was strong, and Jason was stupid to forget it.

Nico gave a heartbreaking sob, and thrashed again, narrowly missing Jason’s head. How was he supposed to wake him up?! Every time he tried to touch him, he just got attacked. Was this happening because they spoke of the Underworld, and Nico remembered Tartarus? Shit, this was Jason’s fault. If he hadn’t brought it up, Nico wouldn’t be in such a state of terror.

“Nico, Nico please,” Jason said a little louder. If he held his wrists to stop his flailing, that might make it worse. What else was he supposed to do? “Please wake up. Nico! NICO!”

His shout woke Nico, who sat up instantly. He was trembling, and his eyes were wide as he stared ahead of him, tears still rolling down his cheeks. His mouth was open as he took heavy breaths, and a few strands of hair were stuck to his face with sweat.

“Nico?” Jason moved slowly, and sat in front of him, but at a reasonable distance. Nico still stared straight ahead of him, so Jason tried again but softer. “Nico? It’s me, Jason. Can you hear me?”

He said nothing at first. Then slowly he blinked, and his focus returned. He looked at Jason, and closed his mouth. He was absolutely still. Nico’s eyes followed the trail of blood from Jason’s nose.

“How did you get that…?” he asked in a weak, quiet voice.

“Oh, this?” Jason touched it tenderly and said, “I tried to shake your shoulder when I probably shouldn’t have. Got punched in the face.”

Nico stared at him, eyebrows furrowed in regret. More tears trailed down his cheeks, but he didn’t sob or whimper. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean…”

“Nico, no it’s okay,” Jason said, trying his best to smile. “I-It’s fine, really! I should’ve been more careful.”

He didn’t say anything more, and instead stared down at his black jeans.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked cautiously.

“No,” came the hoarse reply. Then he gave Jason a glance. “You should clean that blood.”

“That’s not important right now.”

Nico glared at him, but it was hard to be intimidated when the tears continued to fall. He got off the bed, and at first Jason was scared he was going to shadow-travel away.

“Can I use your bathroom?” he asked quietly.

“Oh, yeah sure.”

He walked over to the bathroom, and closed the door. Nico didn’t emerge until several minutes later. The tear stains were gone, but his eyes were still red. He had a wet tissue in his hand.

“Here,” he said, giving it to Jason. “Clean that up.” Jason complied, and wiped the blood off his nose. He tilted his head down slowly, making sure to keep the tissue secure in his hand to prevent blood from dripping.

Nico didn’t say anything as he sat on the other end of the bed. He looked at the marble floor, seemingly in thought. It occurred to Jason that this wasn’t the first time Nico had a nightmare. And the way he reacted so calmly after being woken up, told Jason it happened more often than Nico probably would’ve liked.

But he caught the slight tremble in Nico’s hand as he clutched the comforter in his fist. His knuckles turned white, and Jason didn’t think it was possible for Nico to grow paler.

“How long,” Jason began gently. “…has this been happening?”

“I can’t sleep comfortably most nights.”

“I see.”

Nico still didn’t flee back to his cabin. Maybe having somebody’s presence around helped him? Jason slowly tilted his head back to eyelevel, setting the bloody tissue aside.

“Do you—”

“No,” was the repeated response. “I’m fine.”

Jason looked at him sadly. “Was it because I asked you to talk about—”

“No Jason, okay?!” Nico shouted, turning to him suddenly. “It’s not because of that! Even if I don’t think about Tartarus, these nightmares still happen!”

He glared at the solid navy blue comforter of Jason’s bed. “I try not to think about it, I try so hard to distract myself, and I’m always surprised when I actually get to have a dreamless nap, but they keep coming back!” Nico’s eyes glossed as he continued speaking, a bit faster this time. “So if you ever wondered why I look so tired all the time, it’s because of that! And no I don’t want to _talk_ about them, because then I’m just going to remember all over again what I saw down there!”

Nico kept talking, but Jason couldn’t understand him. “ _Ogni volta che mi riaddormento, torno in quel fottuto orribile posto e a volte spero solo di non aver bisogno di dormire affatto!_ ” The language sounded familiar, and after a few more sentences, Jason realized Nico was speaking in Italian. But it was so fast, that even if he did understand, it’d take a while to process his words.

The younger teen gave a sharp sob, and covered his eyes with the back of his forearm. Jason felt so helpless. He had his own nightmares about the last few months on occasion, but only woke up in a sweat, and they definitely weren’t as frequent as Nico’s appeared to be. How could he comfort him? Nothing he could say would make Nico feel better. But maybe, if he was delicate in bringing it up…

“Uhm, would it help if… if I hugged you?” he asked, slowly.

Nico didn’t say anything, though he stopped crying audibly. Tears still streaked from behind his forearm, and Jason noticed the quiver of his bottom lip.

“I know it helps some people,” he continued. “…if they’re held when these things happen.”

He still didn’t receive a response. Nico went through several nights like this alone? Oh gods, the poor kid was probably afraid to sleep ever since they rescued him from the bronze jar.

Jason remembered, remembered when Nico unwittingly shared his emotions and memories with him when they confronted Cupid. He didn’t get to see everything, and the feeling was but a split second, but there was no mistake the fear and anger were completely genuine.

Slowly, Jason moved closer. “Nico, I’m going to touch your shoulder, okay?” He still didn’t get a response, so he placed a gentle hand on Nico’s left shoulder. He couldn’t hug him, not until Nico gave him permission. They already came this far in their friendship, and he wasn’t going to ruin the little they established.

Jason didn’t dare make another move. But after a few minutes or so, he felt a tug at the edge of his shirt. He looked down, and saw Nico’s fingers gripped on the hem of his orange camp T-shirt. Good, that was a good sign. He stopped crying as far as Jason could tell.

He was going to place his free hand on Nico’s other shoulder, but then Nico sobbed again, and covered his face with both hands. Jason touched either side of his arms, trying his best not to bring him into a hug just yet.

“Do you want to go back to your cabin? I can—”

Nico didn’t reply verbally. He leaned his forehead against Jason’s shoulder, but didn’t make contact anywhere else. Jason placed a gentle hand on his back and held it there when he felt Nico tense. Slowly, he rubbed a small circle, then another, and several more after that when Nico didn’t pull away.

After a while, Nico’s breathing calmed. He sat up away from Jason, his eyes downcast.

“Do you feel better?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, a bit.” He mumbled something that sounded like “Thank you” but Jason didn’t know for sure.

“Uh, it’s almost time for dinner. Did you want to go outside?”

Nico looked up at him slowly. “I’m not hungry.”

“Oh, okay.”

Silence followed, then Nico stood up from the bed. “I should get going.”

“You don’t have to leave—”

But Nico was already walking toward the door. Jason followed him. “You know Nico, I’m here for you.”

The shorter teen stopped where he was, and slowly glanced back at Jason.

“I’m not here just for walks outside, or talking about things we like,” he continued. “If you have a problem, and you don’t know what to do, I’d be happy to help you. That’s what friends are for, okay?”

Nico looked to the floor, and then back at Jason. “I know, and… thanks. Right now I just want to go back to my cabin.”

“Oh, yeah of course! Do you want me to walk—”

“I’m not five.”

“I wasn’t implying—”

“I know, Grace. I know.”

Nico opened the large heavy door, and slowly walked away from Cabin One. Jason looked at his retreating form with worry. Some other demigods moved out of Nico’s path as he crossed the field, but he didn't react to their presence.

Jason didn’t turn away, even after the black door of Cabin Thirteen shut soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/17915351028) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I lied from the previous notes. This chapter was actually much longer, so long in fact that I had to split it in half. I did some research on nightmares, but they all said different things, so I tried my best to make the reactions realistic. But more progress with Nico and Jason's friendship. It's getting there. Nico really is cute though. My smol son. How I love him so. But Jason's paying too much attention to the details of his face. He'd have an excuse if he were a portraiture artist, but he's not so... Hmm. What is happening here, indeed.
> 
> Comments, questions, concrit, and the like are welcome if you feel inclined to do so. Thanks again for reading! I'll see you guys next update! :)
> 
> Edit: I added in Nico speaking Italian. What he's saying is, "Every time I go back to sleep, I go back to that fucking horrible place and sometimes I just wish I didn't have to sleep at all!". Thanks to ugotthelove for the translations!


	8. Rubatosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **rubatosis**  
>  [roo·buh·TOH·sis] _English_  
>  (n.) the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat

He was angry with himself the next day. Why did he let that happen? Now Jason probably thought Nico was weak. Maybe in a sense he was, but nobody needed to know that. The less people that knew of his weaknesses, the less people could hurt him. But Jason seemed sincere— _was_ sincere when Nico woke up from the nightmare. Only Hazel had seen him once before like yesterday, and she looked so scared and worried, Nico tried to hide the other times they happened. But now Jason knew, and he’d undoubtedly grow worried too.

Nico didn’t sleep the entire night. He tried to think of something better, like the errands he’d run for Hades, or the interesting souls he spoke with in the Underworld. He tried to think of Cerberus, the days he’d help the canine monitor the line of souls, as well as the days he was allowed to scratch his dark, furry belly when the hellhound got tired of standing on all fours. These thoughts eventually eased Nico into a slumber, as much as he feared what was to come of it.

But he didn’t dream, and he slept through both breakfast and lunch the next day. He might’ve slept more, but the knocking on his door woke him up. Tiredly, Nico sighed. He knew who it was going to be. With a lack of enthusiasm, he padded toward the door, and opened it.

Sure enough, Jason was standing there, trying to smile as bright as possible. A glint of sadness flickered in his eyes, but it disappeared just as quickly. Nico looked at him in silence.

“Hey, afternoon,” Jason greeted. “Uhm… You forgot these at my cabin yesterday.”

Nico took the deck of Mythomagic cards that was handed to him. “Thanks,” he replied quietly.

Jason’s fingers tapped the side of his thighs rhythmically. “I got asked to train some of the younger kids today,” Jason said. “So, shrine building is put on hold for now.” Why was it put on hold? Jason didn’t need Nico there for that. Didn’t he say he was going to do it himself anyway? Or maybe… maybe he just liked the company. Nico’s company. A part of Nico wanted to believe that, but the other part told him Jason simply had other things to do that didn’t involve spending time with the younger demigod.

“Okay,” came the singular response from Nico.

The blonde looked happy, as if he was prepared to say something cheerful, but then he said nothing at all, and his expression turned neutral. After a pause, he said, “I talked to Percy.”

Nico’s interest piqued, but he said nothing in response.

“He asked a bunch of questions, but I didn’t know how to answer them. All I said was that you needed time, and not to push you into doing anything. I can’t guarantee he won’t try to talk to you, but at least he knows you don’t hate him… I think.”

“Well… thanks.” Nico looked to the ground, then back at Jason. “But I’ll be in my cabin for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, yeah, sure…” Jason rubbed the back of his head. “Have you eaten anything? I can bring you some food—”

“Not hungry. Wanna just try sleeping.”

“I understand. So I’ll see you later?”

Nico shrugged, then glanced to the side. Jason stared at him for a moment, and then said, “Okay, well my cabin’s always open if you wanna hang out.”

“Yeah, I know.”

When he was a few paces away, Jason glanced behind his shoulder. He seemed surprised that the Son of Hades was still standing there. He smiled sheepishly, waved, and then quickened his pace across the field.

Nico walked back into his cabin, and shut the door softly. He looked at the Mythomagic deck in his hands, and shuffled through it to make sure he had every last one. The Zeus card was placed at the bottom. Nico held it up for a moment, moving it ever so slightly so the holographic material glimmered in the dim lighting of his cabin. The Son of Hades smiled a little with an adjoined huff, and shook his head.

“What a loser.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Capture the Flag was scheduled early that Friday. It’d be Percy and Annabeth’s last day at Camp Half-Blood before they returned to school, so that was probably the only reason for it. But Nico sat out of the game. He never participated anyway, and nobody made him. Jason asked if he wanted to be on his team though. Nico declined, and said he’d be fine in his cabin.

But he snuck out when the rest of the camp was duking it out in the forest. Nico kept to the shadows, in case somebody saw him. He heard shouts, and turned around. Jason was flying in the air, and Percy was standing on a cylinder of water. Their swords clanged against each other, but they laughed as they fought. Nico rolled his eyes, and continued walking.

It was nice having the campgrounds to himself. Nobody bothered him. There was just silence, aside from the occasional neigh of pegasi or the buzzing of bees.

“See, this is exactly what I was talking about!”

And of course, Nico’s tranquility was short-lived. But he kept walking, hoping, _praying_ that he’d be left alone to his thoughts, and his silence—

“Oh, Nico! Great, you’re here. I need help.”

The odds were not in his favor today. Rolling his eyes, Nico turned around. “What do you want, Solace?”

Will smiled at him, but turned to his companion with a glare. He had an arm around Jake, who looked like he was in pain. “Guess who didn’t listen to me when I explicitly told him to take it easy?” Jake made a strained sound as a response. “Exactly.”

Nico walked over to them. “What could you possibly need help with?”

“Well as you can see, the game is still in-progress, but I have to take this idiot to the infirmary. There’s nobody else here. It’d really help if you could divide the weight between us.”

“You’re like six feet tall. Carry him yourself.”

“Yeah, I am, but I’m not made of muscle like Clarisse, or Jason. I’m a healer, not a fighter.”

“Then why the hell do you even play Capture the Flag with your cabin?”

“Because nobody is allowed _not_ to play? Except you apparently because you’re somehow more special than everybody else?”

“Oh this is a conversation you _really_ don’t wanna have with me, Solace.”

“Y’know I hate to interrupt,” Jake said through clenched teeth. “But I’d like it if my leg would stop hurting. Preferably _soon?_ ”

Sighing in frustration, Nico went to Jake’s other side and helped Will carry him to the Big House.

“Wow, he’s a lot lighter now,” Will said.

Jake gave him a look. “I’m not that heavy. I guess di Angelo is just stronger than you.”

“Yeah, and he’s like half my size. Who would’ve thought?”

Nico glared at him with wide eyes. “I am _not_ half your size. It’s not my fault you’re a skyscraper in the body of a teenage surfer.”

Will laughed. “That makes you like the thousandth person who’s called me that.”

“A skyscraper?”

Though his pain, Jake managed a strained smile. “A few of his exes call him that behind his back, among other things—”

“Wait, they call me what now?!”

“—but he was talking about the ‘surfer’ part.”

“That’s what he looks like,” Nico said humorlessly. “Obviously with less muscle, but it’s there.”

The young doctor shook his head. “Sorry we can’t all perfectly fit the surfer physique like Percy can.”

Nico looked to the ground, hoping neither of them caught his blush. Thinking about Percy’s body really wasn’t going to help him, and now the thought would probably float around his mind for the next fifty hours. Another reason to plan the murder of Will Solace.

“This is taking too long,” Nico said, trying to change the subject. “I’m doing this my way.” He pulled them into a shadow, and teleported to the infirmary floor of the Big House. They ended up phasing through a shadow on the wall. Nico let go, and sat on one of the available cots.

Will and Jake looked shell-shocked for an instant, but seemed to regain their bearings a moment later. The blonde ushered Jake to the nearest cot, and set him down. “Don’t move a muscle.”

“Because I want to put more pressure on my broken bone, yeah sure.”

There wasn’t anybody else in the infirmary, not that Nico minded. He was quite fine with the silence, other than Will’s ranting and Jake’s excuses. He tuned them out as he sat there, watching them. He paid attention to the motions of Will’s hands, or Jake’s eyebrows as they scrunched together in pain. The whole process was a bit mesmerizing, watching somebody work so skillfully and swiftly.

“—and so please just listen to me next time, okay?!” Will scolded. He looked up from his work to glare at Jake. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to put another cast on.”

“Yeah I know. I’m sorry…”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! I’m the doctor, not you, and definitely not your siblings! I know what’s best!”

Maybe they forgot Nico was still in the room. He cleared his throat, and Jake gave him an apologetic look. But Will glared at him. “And you,” he said with a point of his finger. “What did I tell you about shadow-traveling?!”

“Gods, calm the fuck down. I’m fine now, alright? I know what I’m doing.”

“It exhausts your body!”

“I know my own limits, Solace, and I’m not your patient here. Mason would be in more pain if we didn’t get over here fast. Isn’t that your job as a doctor?”

“Yeah, that’s part of it, lessening the pain. But it wouldn’t come to that if people listened to what I tell them about their injuries!” He glared back at Jake. “Which you apparently didn’t do!”

“I just wanted to help my siblings!”

“How are you supposed to help if your leg breaks again? You just got released from my care like a little over a week ago!”

Jake said nothing, and looked at the tiled floor. Will scoffed, and continued wrapping his leg in the cast. The anger in his expression soothed into worry. Though silence followed, Nico found he was uncomfortable with it. He wanted to go back outside, and he _should_ go back outside. Obviously this was a matter for them to solve on their own.

Nico stood up, and began to walk out the room.

“Where are you going?” asked Will.

“Out. I need to get back to my cabin.”

Will whispered something to Jake who looked resigned, and then the blonde followed Nico. He was a little agitated that the older demigod walked alongside him down the steps of the Big House. Nothing was said until they reached the porch.

“Thanks for helping me with Jake,” Will started. “I really am kind of weak physically when it comes to these things.”

“We all have our strengths. But don’t yell at him like that,” is all Nico said in response.

“He didn’t listen to me. You were there in the infirmary the day I told him to take it easy.”

Nico stared at him. Will shook his head, blonde curls bouncing a bit as he did so. He put his hands on his hips and directed a piercing glance at the floorboards.

“You can fix his broken bone,” Nico said gently. “But you can’t fix his stubborn attitude.”

Will didn’t say anything, though his focus was on Nico now. The younger demigod continued, “I don’t know Jake like you do, but it sounded like all he wanted to do was help his family, even if it was at his expense. Wouldn’t you do the same for your siblings? You have way more than he does, I’m sure you can relate.”

“Yeah, I guess,” came Will’s reply. He huffed loudly, but his features softened after a moment. He smiled at Nico. “I’ll talk to him right now.”

“Good.”

“You’re not half-bad di Angelo.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion about me.”

“I wanted to give it.”

“Whatever.”

Nico walked away, but Will caught him by the shoulder. He glared back at him, and yanked his shoulder way. “What did I tell you about touching me?”

“Sorry, sorry. I forgot. But anyway, how are you doing?”

“I’m kinda aggravated because you keep talking to me.”

Will chuckled. “I meant physically. You’re eating right, and sleeping?”

“Even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t tell you.”

“That’s good then. You’re not shadow-traveling when you don’t need to, right?”

“I’ve been walking more.”

“That’s a relief. You’re less stubborn than Jake is.” Nico didn’t comment, only stared at him with disinterest. “Don’t forget to come by dinner tonight.”

“Why?”

“It’s Percy and Annabeth’s last night here.”

“So?”

“Aren’t you gonna say good bye?”

“I don’t care what they do,” Nico replied as he turned away. Will still followed him, so Nico spun on his heel. “I’ll eat when I feel like it, and I sleep more than a cat does at this point. I won’t use my powers if I don’t need to either. Appreciate the concern, but stop mothering me.”

“Just trying to look out for you.”

“I’m fine on my own.”

Nico stepped into a shadow and vanished, not caring if Will yelled at him the seconds before.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Grudgingly, Nico decided to eat dinner at the dining pavilion that same night. He only did it so Jason wouldn’t bug him about it, and to avoid more of Will’s scolding. It was _not_ because he might possibly see Percy sitting there.

Said demigod and his girlfriend were notably absent. Of course. They were probably gathering their things to leave early tomorrow morning. The Son of Apollo technically lied about them being there. But that was fine; Nico preferred not to see them anyway.

He didn’t grab a lot for dinner, and mostly played with his food, taking small bites now and then. He felt the looks others gave him as he sat alone at Table 13, but he didn’t bother to glare at them. Nico arranged his strawberry slices in a square, pretending like he didn’t hear the other demigods whisper about him.

“He’s still here?”

“I thought he left after the war.”

“He came to a few classes this month, remember?”

“Man, no wonder my game was off those days. He’s bad luck wherever he goes.”

“And he was with Golden Boy a few days ago too, walking around.”

“What’s he doing with him?”

“The guy’s still creepy-looking.”

“Well yeah. He looks half-dead every time he slithers out of that grave he calls a cabin.”

Nico glared at the lettuce leaf tucked under a slice of chicken. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have come to eat at the dining pavilion. He just got here, and the other demigods were already talking shit. What, was he supposed to starve himself just so they didn’t have to see him there? The tables closest to his had campers putting as much space as possible between where he sat, and their own tables. They were scooted closer together away from him like packaged sardines. Good, he didn’t want them near him anyhow.

Maybe he should just take his plate back to the cabin. He was getting annoyed by the whispers and glances. Yeah, that was probably a good idea.

Nico prepared himself to stand, but stopped when somebody took the seat across from him at the table. The young demigod stared at his new tablemate in surprise.

“Grace… what the hell are you doing?” he asked quietly.

“I’m eating,” Jason said. He chewed on a piece of orange as he looked at Nico.

“This is Table Thirteen.”

“It is.”

“Yours is Table One, way over there.”

“I don’t like sitting by myself.”

“I thought you were a stickler for rules and shit.”

“I’m more of a stickler for fairness. Percy got permission for Annabeth to sit at his table for the past two weeks. I don’t see why I have to sit by myself every day.”

Nico was going to tell him he could’ve just asked Piper, but then Jason said, “I went to the store yesterday.”

The Son of Hades sat back down in his seat. “For what?”

“I went to go buy a Mythomagic deck.”

“Why?”

“So you can teach me how to play. Taking notes is one thing, but actually doing it is a lot more effective.”

“A hands-on type of guy then?”

“Yep.”

Nico allowed himself to smile slightly. “Well, what kinda deck did you find?”

Jason grinned, and began to tell him the struggle at the hobby store because he didn’t know what he was looking for. Nico paid no more attention to the whispers that followed around them, or the curious looks cast in their direction.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Maybe Jason was just unintentionally persuasive, or maybe Nico was sleep-deprived enough to not think clearly. Whatever the reason, he still found himself seated along the pit fire after dinner for the first time since… well, forever. The other demigods chatted about every little thing, things like their new record for scaling the rock wall, or how they were stung by a bee earlier. Most of the conversations dealt with the coming fall, and who was going to do what while they were away from camp.

Nico watched the flames thrash in another corner, far away from where the others were settled. He didn’t want to bother Jason with his company; he’d taken up a lot of it already the last few days. Piper was still his girlfriend, and the last thing Nico wanted was for somebody close to Jason to think he was being a pest. Though truthfully, he didn’t know Piper well, so he couldn’t tell if she would be the type of person to grow bitter against a rival.

…Perhaps not a rival. It was a strange word to use in this situation. He wasn’t a rival for anything. He knew Jason valued his time with Nico, but also his time with his girlfriend. Nico didn’t want to jeopardize the only relationship he had at camp. Platonic relationship, of course.

Nico caught himself staring at Percy and Annabeth again. They spoke with a few other campers, but then mumbled amongst themselves. Percy looked down at Annabeth who sat by his side. He smiled affectionately at her, and kissed her tenderly. She smiled back, and held the sides of his face as she gently returned the gesture. Other people teased them, but they didn’t seem to mind.

Huffing a little too loudly, Nico looked away, and glared at the ground. He hugged his legs as he brought them up against his chest. He tried to ignore the stares he got from the other campers every now and then. Even after dinner, they still whispered things about him. Did they think he was deaf? Or blind? He hoped they knew he saw them when they’d point if he ever left his cabin, or attempted social interaction those days he tried attending the camp classes. Nico was just tired of being lonely when he couldn’t visit Hazel or Reyna. And Jason had his own life with his own friends. So excuse him if he actually made an effort to be friendly.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jason sat down next to him. “All by yourself again?” he asked.

“I hope you’re happy that I actually stuck around after dinner.”

“I am. But I don’t want you to be here out of obligation. I want you to be here because you truly want to.”

“I don’t, but it’s Percy’s last night here before he leaves for his senior year of high school so…” He didn’t finish his sentence; he knew Jason understood the unsaid words that followed. Nico stared at the fire, and Jason mimicked his actions. They were silent for a while, until Jason broke it again.

“You know, we don’t move on from someone because we stopped loving them, Nico.” The smaller demigod glanced at him, but Jason continued to stare at the fire. “A part of us will probably always love them, even if it’s a lot less than before. But that doesn’t mean it can’t happen again.” He turned to face the shorter teen. “We move on because we’ve found someone new to love.”

Nico said nothing. Jason laughed a little awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I’m probably the last person who should be giving you love advice, considering I’ve only been in one relationship.”

“You and Piper seem happy.”

Jason didn’t reply right away. Nico thought he was through talking, so he was going to speak when Jason said, “I don’t think I’m good enough for her.”

This came as a surprise to Nico. “Have you told her?”

“Yeah, but she thinks I’m just being silly. I really like Piper, but…”

“If the entire camp found out, they’d call you silly too.” Nico shook his head a little. “Of course, you’re just a huge nerd underneath all of their delusions, but I can already hear their excuses.” The words that followed were voiced in a sarcastically endearing tone. “You’re Jason Grace, son of Zeus—Jupiter, whatever. Kind, thoughtful, tall, muscular, handsome—”

“You think I’m handsome?”

Jason laughed when Nico attempted to glare at him through his embarrassment. “W-Well you know…!” continued the Son of Hades. “Everyone loves you. And you have girls drooling when they look at you, like they could be any more obvious. I wouldn’t be surprised if guys did too. I’m just stating facts.”

“So now it’s fact that I’m attractive, not just your personal opinion?”

“Shut up Grace, or I’ll take it back.”

The blonde chuckled, and smiled at Nico. The latter turned his gaze away back to the fire, feeling his face grow hotter because of the intensity of the flames. There was comfortable silence between the two, until Jason spoke again. “You know, I could say the same about you, Nico.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“You’re not bad yourself.” Nico looked confused, so Jason continued. “I know you don’t think you’re anything special, but… well, you’re pretty cute, y’know?”

“Jason—”

“I’m not trying to tease you or anything. I’m being honest.”

Nico played with the skull ring on his finger as he stared down at his shoes. “You’re the first to tell me something like that, so excuse me if I don’t believe you,” he said quietly.

“Whether you believe me or not, my opinion’s not gonna change. And while I’m being honest…” Nico looked at him when he didn’t continue right away. Jason smiled awkwardly in response before saying, “…er, n-never mind.”

“No, what were you gonna say?”

“It’s dumb.”

“Half the things you say are dumb. You’re not gonna scare me away that easily.”

“Okay, well, honestly…” He sighed. “I know you don’t think much of yourself, but you know something Nico? I’d date you if things were different.” When Jason was met by Nico’s silence and widened eyes, he quickly added, “I’m not—I’m not saying that I have a crush or anything, so don’t read it wrong! I just get frustrated sometimes when you get down on yourself and—”

“What the _hell_ , Grace?” he asked in almost a whisper, but it was laced with the tiniest hint of anger.

“I’m _not_ pitying you, if that’s what you’re thinking. But I want you to know that just because you don’t think you’re of any value, that doesn’t mean it’s true. Hazel values you, as does Reyna. And me. That’s three people, Nico. And I’m sure that if other people would stop being idiots, and took the time to get to know you, they’d like you too.”

Nico blinked. “Yeah well…” he said after a few seconds. “They don’t want to, and I’m not gonna force them. Sometimes I wonder why you even wanted to be my friend.” He looked at the ground. “You didn’t gain anything.”

“Yes I did.” Jason reached out, and placed a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I got to know you a bit more,” continued Jason. “And I want to thank you for letting me, too. You pushed me away at first, sure, and I was probably annoying with how persistent I was—am, still… but it was worth it.”

The younger demigod looked at him with genuine astonishment. Jason smiled, and retracted his hand. “Sorry, I probably sound like a huge sap.”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but since you agree…”

Nico received a laugh from the taller boy. “Yeah, sorry.”

“N-No, don’t be sorry. I’m just… not used to…” He gestured with his hands between them. “Whatever this is. Friendship, I guess.”

“You _guess?_ ”

“Are you gonna be sad if I don’t openly express my sheer joy every time I breathe? About how I made friends with literal sunshine?” he asked with a smirk.

“Is _that_ how you see me?!” Jason laughed. “That’s an over exaggeration.”

“Probably. You’re just _okay_ , honestly.”

Jason shook his head, but gave a small chuckle in addition. “Right.” He smiled at Nico again as a heavy silence hung above them. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to yourself. Leo looks a little agitated with Will breathing down his neck again about his health. I better go over there before he accidentally… er, purposely sets him on fire.”

He patted Nico’s shoulder, and with a tender smile, he walked back to where his other friends were seated. The Italian demigod watched him sit back down amongst the others, easily soothing the potential quarrel between the sons of Hephaestus and Apollo. Piper shook her head and scolded the both of them as she crossed her arms.

Nico tried not to think too hard about what Jason said. Was he really cute? He always thought of himself as nothing special; short, skinny, pale like a corpse, dark rings around his eyes—yeah, the epitome of male beauty. But Jason wouldn’t lie to him, and he wouldn’t say things just to make him feel better. Yeah, they’ve only been friends for a little over a month, but he at least knew Jason was sincere.

The younger teen tried not to think about the other thing either. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel just a bit chipper after such an honest response. If things were different, Jason would really…? Nico watched the Son of Jupiter laugh and smile with the others. His words echoed in Nico’s ears.  _We move on because we’ve found someone new to love._

Jason caught his stare, and smiled at him, perhaps in place of a wave. Then the blonde diverted his attention to Leo who spoke loudly again. Nico blinked once.

_Ba-bump_

Heat rose to his cheeks, and this time, Nico was positive it wasn’t from the pit fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://tai-korczak.tumblr.com/post/121552139015) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> It has begun. (⊙‿⊙)
> 
> Thank you for flying with us today. We'll be expecting some turbulence for the remainder of our flight.
> 
> The last scene of this chapter was inspired by [viria's](http://viria.tumblr.com/post/75170621750) comic. It fit with the direction this fic is going to take, so I wanted to include it in here. The onomatopoeia of the heartbeat is going to be scattered here and there throughout this work. And while I'm excited, I'm also (very) nervous to show you all how this plays out.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! :)


	9. Vicissitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **vicissitude**  
>  [vih·SIS·ih·tood] _English_  
>  (n.) a change of fortune, especially one that is unwelcome or unpleasant

Building was hard work, Nico concluded, after a few months of helping Jason construct the shrines. Kymopoleia’s shrine was small, so it only took them about four days. But the rest of them were for the Olympians, and the other gods and goddess that had cabins at Camp Half-Blood. Theirs took much, much longer.

Come mid-December, the two demigods managed to get most of the construction done. They were painting the Iris shrine with small brushes to get even strokes in the rainbow carved into the stone.

“How’s your side coming along Neeks?” Jason asked without looking up from his work.

“Almost done, Jace. Want me to help you when I’m finished?”

“Nah, I got it.”

Shrine construction wasn’t the only thing that progressed those months. Nico and Jason had gotten considerably close since August, and now the blonde’s company was welcome. It made living at Camp Half-Blood slightly more enjoyable with somebody to talk to. Nico still didn’t attend classes or eat often at the dining pavilion, and he still sat out of Capture the Flag, but Jason always greeted him with a warm smile if he met him outside the cabin.

Nico set the paintbrush down and observed his work. It looked nice, but it was probably because of Annabeth’s architecture prowess. He’d never tell her, but all the shrines really did look wonderful, or maybe it was simply Jason following instructions. Whichever the case, Nico was just glad they were almost done. With the main shrines, anyway.

“And… there!” Jason grinned, and stood up. “Looks pretty nice. We did a good job.”

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Nico replied with a smile.

Jason set the brush down and stretched. “Oh man, I can’t believe this took almost five months to do!”

“It would’ve taken longer if it were just you.”

“Yeah no doubt.” He looked at Nico again. “Thanks so much for helping.”

“You’re welcome. Though, I think I scared people summoning a few skeletons every now and then.”

Jason chuckled. “Hey, we live in a world where there’s things like gorgons and basilisks. At this point, skeletons should be the _least_ scary thing to a demigod.”

“I guess so.” Nico picked up the paint bucket. “This paint comes in handy. Who would’ve thought Iris cabin had a thing like this, a paint bucket that changes to the color you need?”

“Right?” Jason smiled. “Oh, you got paint on your chin.”

“What? Damn. After last week’s splatter incident, I tried to be more careful.”

“No worries. Here.” Jason licked his thumb, and swiped the paint off of Nico’s chin. He looked up at the tall blonde in astonishment.

“That’s gross! What’d you do that for?!”

Jason laughed, and ruffled Nico’s messy hair. “Fastest way to get it off!”

Nico glared at him, and swatted his hand away. “You’re such a fucking mom,” he grumbled, but the corner of his lips threatened to curve into a smile.

In addition to addressing each other on a nickname basis, Nico had gradually adjusted to Jason’s physical gestures of affection. He had been teaching Jason more Mythomagic rules in Cabin One, and had fallen asleep again. His nightmares had come for him yet again, but Nico had only screamed instead of throwing another mean right hook. Jason had been even more worried than the last time after he'd managed to wake the younger teen. Thankfully he hadn't commented on Nico's crying; instead, he'd held him in a protective embrace. Nico had settled faster than he had the first night because Jason's hold was firm, and his body was surprisingly warm.

And so it continued. Nico's nightmares would drag him back down into the pit, and every time he woke Jason had been there to comfort and hold him. Eventually it became normal. To the point where he became tired of Jason constantly asking permission.

“I know, it’s just I don’t want to make you uncomfortable—”

“Well I mean, it’s been a while, and I’m kinda used to you hugging me and shit. So… don’t worry about it. I’m not glass, remember? So stop treating me like I’m gonna break. We're friends, so touch doesn't bother me anymore. As long as it's within reason.”

Jason had looked like a puppy that was asked if it wanted to go for a walk. “So, you don’t mind anymore? Really?”

“Yeah, you big lug. Feel free to shake my hand, high-five, hug me, pat my shoulder, all that good stuff I guess—” and was promptly cut off as Jason enveloped him in a hug. Nico heard the blonde’s jubilant laughter resonate in his chest, and it was the first time he noticed how melodic the sound of Jason’s heartbeat was.

And now, he wasn’t surprised anymore when Jason ruffled his hair, or slung an arm around him, or even poked him. Nico in return got to slap his arm whenever he said or did something stupid, or poke him back on his cheek.

It was… nice.

“So, you wanna grab something to eat now?” asked Jason as they walked away from the shrine.

“Mm, yeah, guess we probably should.”

“Oh good, I see you’re taking your health more seriously these days,” said a familiar voice from behind them.

Will being their self-appointed caretaker however, was not nice. Jason smiled, and Nico tried his damnedest not to groan.

“What is it today, Solace?” but Nico’s inquiry lacked its usual angry tone. Though he didn’t grow close to the other blonde over the course of five months, he had gotten used to Will checking on him and Jason when they were outside working. He still wasn’t a completely welcome presence, but it was routine, so Nico no longer protested about his random visits.

Will smiled and said, “I was actually going to bring the two of you lunch, since you've been working well before breakfast. But you know how many siblings I have, and they're all growing, so the food didn’t even have dreams of making its way to you.”

Jason patted his shoulder. “It’s fine doc. Appreciate the thought, but Nico and I will manage somehow. I think I have some chips in my cabin.”

The Son of Apollo looked insulted. “Chips? You haven’t eaten all day and you’re going to satiate yourselves with _chips?_ ” Will shook his head. “This is exactly why I check up on you guys twenty-four seven.” He lifted a large brown bag that was next to his feet. Nico hadn’t noticed it moments before, but it smelled like something edible was inside.

“What’s that?” asked Nico.

“Your lunch, because I knew this would happen.” He handed the bag to Nico. “Inside are two sandwiches, a salad, juice, and fruit cups. Oh, water bottles too.”

Jason took the bag from Nico, and his eyes widened. “I thought you said you couldn’t bring us food?”

“Miranda from Demeter cabin owed me a favor. That cabin is the only one with a kitchen and a greenhouse.” Will crossed his arms, smiling a bit smugly. “You’re welcome.”

Nico grunted, but didn’t say anything in reply. Jason grinned at the other blonde. “Thanks a bunch. Saves us a trip to the dining pavilion.”

Will walked in-between them and draped one arm around Jason’s shoulder, the other around Nico’s. “Don’t mention it guys. Seriously, don’t. I can’t have people thinking I’m picking favorites with my patients.”

“Too late for that,” Nico said, grabbing Will’s wrist and dropping it away from him nonchalantly. Honestly, did this guy not understand what _personal space_ meant? “Everyone knows Mason is your favorite.”

With a sigh, Will let go of Jason and said, “He’s not. He just requires most of my attention. He broke his arm again last week. If it’s not a limb, it’s his wrist, or a finger, or a toe.” He huffed. “Speaking of which, I need to go check up on him again.”

“Maybe he just wants to spend more time with you. Breaking a bone in his body is probably the fastest way to do it.”

Nico understood not everyone appreciated his dark sense of humor, but Will looked both unimpressed and angry at the same time. “I really hope that’s not the case,” he said seriously. He mumbled something under his breath, and then said, “I need to get back to my shift. You two better not overexert yourselves, okay?”

“We’ll try our best,” Jason said.

“Bye mom,” added Nico with a faux enthusiastic wave.

Will rolled his eyes, but Nico caught his smile as he turned to walk away.

“So, your cabin, or mine?” asked Jason. “I’m kinda starving and I’d like to eat this as soon as possible.”

“Mine. Your cabin’s too bright, and we’ve been out in the sun all day.” Nico took Jason’s hand in his, and pulled him into a shadow of a tree. “Hold on.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Four months spent with Nico meant four months of shadow-traveling around camp. It took several trips for Jason to get used to it, and now his stomach only flipped slightly whenever they reached their desired destination. There were times he still worried that Nico might exhaust himself. But after three months, the smaller demigod told him that he was used to Jason’s mass, and that it had almost become second-nature now. The thought made him smile whenever Nico wasn’t looking.

When they materialized in Cabin Thirteen, Nico sat on the bed and tossed his shoes off. “So, did we finish that shrine?”

“Yep.” Jason took a seat next to him, and removed his shoes as well. “We pretty much finished all the shrines dedicated to the Olympians, and the other gods and goddesses that have cabins here.”

“That only leaves a bajillion more to go.” Nico flopped backward on the mattress. “This might take the rest of our lives.”

“You’re free to opt out whenever.”

“Are you kidding? You take for-fucking-ever just getting the supplies to the construction site. Besides, it gives me something to do.” He smacked Jason’s side with the back of his hand. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Grace.”

Jason smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it Neeks.” He set down the brown bag between them. “Alright, let’s see what our pediatrician got for us today.”

Nico snorted, but didn’t say anything in response. Jason prided himself on making Nico smile, but it was difficult to make them last long. They were fleeting, and laughter was even harder to obtain. Nico hadn’t yet chuckled at a joke or lame pun Jason tried using on him. The most he got was a small smile or some comment on how embarrassing Jason was being. Nico was good—too good, at hiding his enjoyment. But one day, Jason would hear him laugh.

“Food smells great,” the blonde said. There were two large sandwiches of tuna melt wrapped in foil paper, a salad big enough for them to share, two small bottles of apple juice, and a box of fruit with custard, the cups made out of pie crust. At the very bottom were two water bottles, and sticky note that said, ‘ _I expect the both of you to drink more water than this._ ’

Jason handed the note to Nico after he laid everything out on the bed. Nico scrunched his nose up in discontent—which should _not_ have looked adorable—and said, “Geez, how old is he again?”

“A year older than me, I think.”

“Gods, having so many siblings probably makes him more mom-ish than I thought.” Nico crunched up the note, and tossed it in the waste bin near his bed. “So, this is the menu today huh?”

“Yup. What do you wanna start with first?”

“I’m gonna be ‘that guy’ and say the salad.” Nico sat up to help himself to some the salad with the plastic fork that came with it. He ate a forkful, and said, “Hmm, guess it’s okay.”

Jason took the extra fork and helped himself to some as well. “I was never really a salad person myself. Always preferred things like burgers, or chili cheese fries, baked potatoes, milkshakes—”

“Wow, hello heart attack.”

“Shut up,” Jason said, nudging Nico’s leg with his foot. “I was used to a different diet back in New Rome.”

“Do you miss it?” asked Nico. “New Rome?” He ate some more salad, and then unwrapped his tuna melt. He sniffed it cautiously, and then took a small bite.

Jason watched him eat it with fascination. Nico ate similar to a small bird, only taking gradual bites instead of engulfing the whole thing. But he was eating three meals a day now without hesitation, and Jason was relieved that the Son of Hades’ appetite seemed to have returned.

“Sometimes,” replied Jason, unwrapping the foil from his sandwich. He bit into it; the combination of tuna, cheese, mayonnaise, and lettuce was warm and delicious. “Like I said before, not all of my memory came back to me. I remember some things about New Rome, like training exercises and the layout of the city, or important people and events. But things like if I spent time with anybody to share jokes with, that’s all gone.”

Nico listened to him, chewing his food slowly. He didn’t say anything after a second bite. Then after a brief pause, he said, “I don’t remember anything either, from my old life.”

Though they had spent months together, they didn’t talk much about Nico’s personal life. It was mostly Jason telling him things about himself, in hopes that it would motivate Nico to share things about his person in return. The information was spread out between weeks, but Jason got to know fun facts about his small friend, like his favorite color (green, surprisingly), he liked pirates when he was younger (kind of cute), and his favorite genre of music was classical (refined taste, probably). It was progress. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. Jason didn’t have any plans to complain.

“Nothing at all?” asked Jason. He took a bigger bite out of his sandwich as he listened.

“My memories of my childhood are all gone,” Nico continued. “All I know is that I was born in Venice, Italy back when the Second World War was underway.” He looked at his half-eaten sandwich in concentration. “I remember what life was like back then, but… but I can’t remember any relatives, friends, or neighbors, and even if I could, they’re probably all dead anyway.”

Maybe it was because he’s just a kid, and looked like one too, but Jason often forgot Nico was from a different era. Exactly how difficult was it for him to get adjusted to today’s society? Did he even know how to use modern technology like computers or cell phones? Probably not, considering he had no use for them. Nico spent his remaining childhood years alone, forcing himself to grow up so he could survive in a world where nobody cared enough about him to help. He could only rely on himself, and the thought made Jason feel sad he didn’t know Nico sooner. He decided to add “Movie Night” to the list of things he wanted to do with the Son of Hades.

Nico ate more of his sandwich, so Jason asked, “If you had the choice, would you want to remember?”

The Italian demigod didn’t speak until he finished his current bite. “Four years ago, my answer would’ve been ‘yes’. But honestly, I prefer not to know anymore. This is my new life now, and I’ve already gotten used to it. Trying to figure out my lost years will make me wish for things I can’t have, and I’d rather not go down that road.”

Jason had a feeling the end of that sentence was vaguely referring to Percy. Nico avoided speaking of his romantic life—or lack thereof, so Jason wasn’t going to turn a nice day into a bad one by bringing it up.

“Understandable,” he replied instead. He watched Nico grab a few fruit cups, picking out the individual pieces of fruit. He ate them one by one, and then ate the cups with custard. He looked content eating something sweet with his cheeks full like a chipmunk, but Jason withheld from commenting on that too.

“I mean,” Jason continued. “I can’t remember my family either. Beryl literally left me to the wolves without protest, and Thalia didn’t even know I was alive. Hell I didn’t even know I had a sister.”

“Who’s Beryl?” asked Nico. He eyed the remaining fruit cups with interest, and even licked his lips, but didn’t touch them. Damn, this kid got cuter with every passing day. Jason smiled, and tried not to ponder too much about it.

“My mom.” The blonde grabbed a fruit cup for himself, and then handed Nico one. He looked surprised, but mumbled a “Thank you” and ate it quickly. “I just never knew her, so it feels weird calling her anything but her name.”

“Oh.”

Jason didn’t continue until he finished his fruit cup. “I saw her on our quest.”

Nico looked intrigued so Jason resumed. “But she was a ghost, or well… mania actually.” Nico’s face fell into a neutral expression, but he didn’t say anything. The younger demigod took one of the apple juice bottles and drank from it. “Beryl was an alcoholic and that’s what killed her. She died in a car crash because she was drunk. But everything I know about her is because of Thalia.” Jason crunched up the foil paper from the sandwich into a ball. He tossed it back and forth between his hands. “She was part of Gaea’s army, because she wanted to have eternal youth and beauty.” Jason shook his head a little. “Wanted me to join her. She tried to convince me she was a good mother, and that everything she did was because she cared.”

He tossed the foil ball between his hands a bit faster. “But I couldn’t believe her. She gave me up to Hera as a peace offering without hesitation, and then lied to Thalia that I died. I was only two years old when she did that. Two years old Neeks; I wasn’t even old enough to talk in full sentences or even know what the hell was going on.”

Was that what Jason was to Beryl? Just a playing card in her deck? A trading token? Zeus didn’t even do anything to convince her not to give Jason up. What if monsters came to kill him before Hera even did anything? But she did, she did accept him as a peace offering, and groomed him into her little hero she’d use later for the prophecy. But that’s what he was to the gods, just something to play with when they were bored—that’s what _all_ their demigod children were. He should know this, and he _did_ know this, knew it from a young age. But the thought still made his blood boil.

Jason crushed the foil ball in his hand. “Thalia was more of a mother than Beryl was. She hated living with her, but she stayed, because she knew Beryl wouldn’t take care of me.”

He looked at Nico, who still wore a neutral expression. “Sorry, it probably sounds like I’m pitying myself.”

“You don’t have to stop talking about it,” Nico replied calmly. “I’m listening.”

“No, I don’t wanna think about it anymore. What’s done is done.” He smiled, and tossed the foil ball into the trash. He got up from the bed. “Can I use your shower?”

Nico raised an eyebrow, so Jason clarified, “We’ve been out in the sun for half a day. I’d like to not smell like a sweaty pig, thanks.”

“Well I don’t know why you think showering will help. You’ll just smell like wet dog instead, and that’s not any better. Might be worse, actually.”

Jason gave him a look, but laughed shortly. “Better than smelling like a wet cat.”

“I’m not a cat.”

“You sleep just as much as a cat.”

Nico threw his shoe at Jason, and the blonde laughed as it hit his arm. “Hey that hurt!”

“Good, it was supposed to, asshole.”

Jason walked up to the dresser and asked, “My clothes still in here?” even though he already opened the bottom-right drawer to find that yes, they were still perfectly safe.

“No, I burned them all and used one of your shirts as a dust rag.”

“Okay, I know you’re lying because one, my clothes are all still in here. And two, you don’t clean for shit.”

Nico threw his other shoe at Jason, but with less force. Jason laughed, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Was it weird that Jason had his own drawer in Nico’s dresser? To some, probably. Jason hung out with him in Cabin Thirteen so often and for so long, he eventually had to sleep over a few times. But Nico slept in Hazel’s bed when that happened, as he let Jason take his. There was no way in hell they were sharing a sleeping space.

Nico had his own drawer in Jason’s dresser too, though he slept over at Cabin One much less frequently. Partly because of the thundering noises that made it hard to doze off, but also because Jason slept on the floor if Nico stayed over. He felt bad that Jason reverted back to spending his nights on the cold marble. But he had a sleeping bag and extra pillows, so he always reassured Nico it was fine.

Jason’s bed was warm, and the scent helped Nico sleep without disturbance almost every night.

But he tried not to think about that too much.

It was nice, having a friend. Okay, maybe it was even safe to say that Jason had become his _best_ friend. Correction, his _only_ friend at Camp Half-Blood. Will once called Nico his friend, but honestly he wasn’t sure if he could reciprocate the term. He settled on labeling him as an “acquaintance”, and that seemed to satisfy the Son of Apollo, so he didn’t bring it up again.

But it helped, knowing there were two people who cared enough about him to call him a friend. Not that he’d ever tell them that.

A short while later, Jason emerged from the bathroom in his new change of clothes, his hair still wet. A towel was thrown over his shoulder. “So, what do you wanna do the rest of the day?”

“We’re not gonna build more shrines?”

“Nah, I think we deserve a break after working non-stop for months.” Jason dried his hair with the towel. “Actually… I was thinking…” He ruffled his hair with the towel once more, and then draped it around his neck. “We should probably go to Camp Jupiter.”

Nico looked at him curiously. “Why?”

“Well, I need to start on shrine construction there too. I promised that both camps would have shrines dedicated to the gods.”

“So your solution to relaxing… is going to the other camp to work even _more?_ ” Nico shook his head. “I’m afraid to find out what your idea of a vacation is, Jace.”

Jason grinned. “I know, I know. But you don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“No, I don’t mind. Actually, I promised Hazel I’d visit, and Reyna and I are supposed to have a sparring match to see who’s stronger.”

“Ooh, that’s gonna be a tough call. She’s praetor for a reason. Nobody has ever beaten Reyna—”

“Not even you?” asked Nico with a smirk.

“Nope. I came close once, but she still had one more ace up her sleeve.”

“Well, guess I’ll just kiss her feet and beg for mercy,” Nico joked.

“Ah, you didn’t let me finish. Nobody’s beaten her, but if I had to pick somebody who stood the strongest chance against her, it’d be you.”

Nico looked at Jason curiously with a raised eyebrow. “Why me?”

“One, if there’s anybody I can trust to have my back in a fight, it’s you.” Nico was glad the lighting of his cabin was dim, otherwise Jason might see the embarrassment on his face. “Two, you carry a sword that’s almost as big as you and probably heavy, yet you swing it around like it’s a small stick. And three, you stared death right in the face and killed a werewolf even when you were pinned down with bleeding wounds on your arms _and_ exhausted from shadow-traveling a huge statue—yeah, Reyna told me.”

Jason walked into the bathroom and hung the towel on the rack. “So long story short,” he shouted from the bathroom. He walked out, and leaned against the doorframe. “You’re pretty badass.”

Nico cleared his throat, feeling heat rise to his face. “I had to survive. That’s all it was.”

He expected Jason to protest, but the blonde sat next to him instead. He smiled at Nico. “Even if that were the case, you’re pretty formidable on the battle field.” He put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “You’ll have fun fighting her.”

“Alright alright, you’ve already convinced me to go. When did you wanna leave?”

“Well, I was hoping tomorrow morning.”

“So soon?”

“It’s harder to fly in winter because it’s so cold, and it’s only gonna get colder as the month goes on.”

“I’m not flying through a damn snowstorm. I’m not flying, period. We’ll shadow-travel.”

“Neeks, that’s an entire country you’re gonna be traveling through.”

“I’ll rest when we get to Camp Jupiter. Besides, I’ve gotten better at traveling long distances.” Nico was partly lying, as he was only good at traveling to and from the Underworld without feeling fatigued. He hadn’t traveled very far on land in a while, but he was used to Jason’s weight, so how hard could it be? It was better than being up in the air where there were more threats like aerial monsters, and if Jason even suggested using that infernal horse—

“We can take Tempest.”

Nico looked at him pointedly. “No, we’re not taking your pet either. Jace, I promise I can handle it.” He might need to rest for a few days afterward, but one quick trip to the borders of Camp Jupiter would be simple enough. “Or do you doubt my abilities? What happened to me being a badass?”

“I know, I know. But badasses aren’t completely invulnerable; they also need their rest from time to time.”

“Okay, you’re starting to sound like Solace, and that’s scary. I’ll rest when we get to Camp Jupiter, I promise.”

Jason held out his pinky, and Nico stared at him, unamused. “What?” asked the blonde innocently.

“You don’t think I’ll keep my word?”

“This will make it official.”

“Why am I friends with you again? You’re such a fucking dork.”

“Hmm, you’re forgetting it takes one to know one.”

Nico sighed loudly, but took Jason’s pinky with his own.

“Fucking embarrassing, I swear.”

Jason laughed.  
  


* * * * *  
  


After a game of Mythomagic, which Jason brutally lost, he returned to his cabin to start packing for his trip. He threw a backpack on his bed, and began to sort through his drawers. Jason couldn’t remember if he had any clothes at Camp Jupiter. He’d probably have to move out from the Praetor’s Villa to a smaller one, but he didn’t mind. He was a bit excited, not having visited his old home in a while. But he knew it like the back of his hand, so looking for locations for the shrines shouldn’t take too long. He already knew where to place Kymopoleia’s, though finding spaces for larger shrines like those of the Olympians would take a bit more pondering.

The knock on the large, bronze doors disrupted his train of thought. He walked over to them, pushing the heavy metal open. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Piper standing there, but the expression on his face must’ve gave him away.

“Hey Sparky,” she said. “Ready for our date?”

Fuck. He had his date with Piper today. He told her he would spend time with her last week. He really, really hoped he didn’t look guilty. “Yeah, our date!” That didn’t sound suspicious at all. Nice one Grace. “So, what did you wanna do?”

“You forgot, didn’t you?” She crossed her arms, but didn’t look angry. Piper looked unimpressed as she said, “Don’t lie to me either.”

“I’m sorry,” replied Jason with regret. “I was working all morning with Nico trying to finish the shrine for Iris.” He kissed her chastely on the lips, and was relieved when she returned it.

Piper shook her head. “Can I come inside at least?”

“Oh, of course!” He held the door open wider for her, and she stepped in. Piper spotted his backpack on the bed and asked with a light tone, “Were you going somewhere?”

She probably wouldn’t like it when Jason told her he was leaving. But he didn’t want to lie to her a second time. “Yeah, actually… Nico and I are going to Camp Jupiter for a few weeks.”

The stare she gave Jason was hard to read. She appeared calm, but her kaleidoscope-colored eyes seemed to be searching for something. He didn’t have the faintest clue what she was trying to find. He wasn’t hiding anything, that’s for sure. And he already told her he had no romantic feelings for Reyna.

Silence followed, except for the thundering of the ceiling. The mosaics shifted, changing colors to illustrate a darker, stormier sky.

“I need to get started on the shrines over there,” he continued, feeling uncomfortable with the atmosphere. “But I won’t need to go to Camp Jupiter often. There’s more resources there to build shrines, so it’ll be faster. I’m sure I can work something out with Reyna.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Piper said at last. “Jason—”

“When we get back,” he said gently. He held the side of her arms, and gave them a light squeeze. “We’ll go on our date, okay? I’ll plan it while I’m over there.”

It took her a few seconds, but she smiled up at him. “Okay.” It was a relief she agreed, but Jason still felt guilty putting off their date for so long.

“I’ll bring back some brownies from New Rome. They’re the most delicious things ever.”

“Can’t wait to try them,” she replied. “Guess I’ll have to satisfy myself with kisses from my boyfriend meanwhile.”

Jason chuckled, and leaned down to capture her lips in his. It was less chaste than before, but it ended just as quickly. “I don’t mind that you’re going over there to New Rome,” Piper began. “My dad actually wants to take a vacation with me for the holidays, probably Hawaii again.”

“And you decided to go?”

She nodded. “It’s why I wanted to have our date first. It’ll be a few weeks, and we won’t be back until after New Year’s.”

“Well, look at it this way.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled down at her. “What better way to start the new year than a romantic date?”

Piper patted his chest gently. “Nice save, Sparky.” She kissed his chin. “But I’ll let you slide this time.” She removed herself from his embrace, and said, “When are you leaving to New Rome?”

“Early tomorrow morning, probably during breakfast.” Jason returned to packing his things, sorting through the clothes in his open drawers.

“Are you going to take Tempest?” asked Piper.

“No, Nico said he’ll shadow-travel us there.” Jason tossed a sweater onto the bed. “I’m a bit worried he’ll strain himself, but he assured me he’ll rest once we get there. I gave him the benefit of the doubt.”

Piper nodded again. “It’s really nice that you’re looking out for him. He seems to have gotten close to you.” She watched Jason attentively, and he could feel her stare on his back.

“I hope so.”

“I know so, considering he has his own drawer in your dresser.”

Jason looked to his right, and saw the open drawer containing black articles of clothing. They were mostly shirts with skull motifs, though there was one set of jeans, and a belt with a skull buckle. There were also cotton pajama pants with cartoon skull print nestled on the side. A pair of socks and two pairs of underwear were slightly visible beneath them. Jason smiled. “Yeah, sometimes he sleeps over if we stay up late talking.”

It occurred to Jason if maybe Piper was jealous because she didn’t have her own clothes there. It wouldn’t make sense though for her to have them here in the first place. Piper never stayed over; she had told him once that she needed to set an example for her cabin because she was counselor. But she had nothing to be jealous about. Nico loved Percy—not that Jason would ever reveal it to her—and Jason was committed to being her boyfriend. He was just… busy these days, trying to keep a promise to a goddess.

“Well, I’ll leave you then to pack,” Piper said after another period of silence. Jason half-expected her to continue talking about the drawer thing. He was glad she let it drop. “Tomorrow I’ll probably start packing too.”

“Sounds like a good idea. But you’re leaving so soon?” He turned to look at her. Jason thought he saw her frown when he turned, but she was smiling the second he faced her in full. Must’ve been his imagination.

“Yeah, vacation is gonna last maybe two, three weeks.” Piper tip-toed to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll see you off tomorrow morning.”

“Think you can get up that early with your siblings squabbling before bedtime?”

“I’ll figure something out.” She patted his arm, and then began to walk toward the doors. Jason followed her, but then she said with a smile, “I can open them y’know. You have a lot of packing to do Sparky. Better use every second of it wisely. Chop chop!”

Jason grinned, and kissed her forehead. Then he walked back to his dresser to sort out his belongings. He missed the glance and frown Piper gave him over her shoulder before she exited Cabin One.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Morning came, and Jason and Piper waited by Thalia’s Tree for Nico. He almost thought the Son of Hades slept in, but then he saw him walking toward him with a backpack on his shoulders. His brows were furrowed, contorting his face into the trademark scowl, and then Jason realized why. Will was walking next to him, still in pajamas, trying to keep up with Nico’s increasing pace. Jason couldn’t hear their conversation until they got closer.

“—across the country?! Nico, do you know how many miles that is?!”

“I’m not hauling a fucking statue this time, Solace.” When Nico spotted Jason, he smiled for a brief second, and then shot a glare in Will’s direction when he tried to put a hand on his shoulder. Nico shrugged him off a bit violently, and then continued walking.

“Almost thought you decided to back out,” Jason said jokingly, hoping it would soothe Nico’s obvious rising temper.

“I promised didn’t I? I don’t go back on my word.” He noticed Piper after a minute. Nico looked at her and then to the grass as he quietly greeted, “Morning.”

“Morning, Nico.” She smiled at Will. “Good morning!” Her tone sounded a lot more chipper with the Son of Apollo. Jason gave her a curious glance, but she didn’t notice it.

“Oh, hey good morning to you too!” he replied sunnily. Then he focused back on Nico. “Can’t you just fly with Jason?”

“No flying,” Nico said sharply. “I’ll rest when I get to Camp Jupiter, fuck.”

Will sighed. “Jason, you’re seriously letting him do this? I expected better from you…”

Jason refrained from commenting on the last bit. “Nico can handle it. He’s a lot more durable than you think.”

That seemed to lift Nico’s mood a bit as he smiled slightly. “Well, you ready then Grace?”

“Been ready since yesterday.”

Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head gently. “Okay, let’s go then already. The sooner we leave, the sooner I can rest. Isn’t that what you want?” he asked, looking in Will’s direction.

“Honestly I’d prefer if you didn’t go at all.”

“Well we have things to do and people to see. And you have breakfast to get to or whatever, so good bye.”

“Guess I better say my good byes too.” Piper reached up to bring Jason’s face down, and kissed him slowly. It took longer than yesterday’s kiss, and was making Jason feel a bit timid, if he were being honest. “Bring me back some brownies, okay?” she whispered. “Don’t forget. Or our date.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

Nico stared at the grass and fiddled with his skull ring, probably because he wasn’t used to seeing public displays of affection. He didn’t say anything though, and asked, “Ready, Jace?”

“Ready Neeks.”

Jason walked into the shadow of the tree. Nico stood next to him, and Jason grabbed his hand. The younger demigod looked at him with slightly widened eyes, but he said nothing about it. He grasped Jason’s hand tightly, and pulled the shadows around them.

The last thing Jason saw before being engulfed in the nether was a worried expression on Piper’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/19129450169) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Today's vocabulary term is for Piper, as you can see...
> 
> So here we are. A semi-brief timeskip. I didn't want to make Nico fully open up to Jason yet, but they're almost there. Their time away from CHB will change things, for better, and for worse. I used the wikia again for help because my memory was fuzzy. Beryl Grace definitely didn't win any gold stars for parenting, but if I got anything wrong about her and related occurrences, please let me know.
> 
> I'll see you guys next update! :)


	10. Matutine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **matutine**  
>  [MAH·too·teen] _English_  
>  (adj.) just before the dawn

Maybe Nico should’ve taken a few stops in several states instead of jumping straight to Camp Jupiter. He guided himself and Jason out of a shadow belonging to a large tree a few feet away from Caldecott Tunnel. The ground underneath Nico’s feet felt like a seesaw, and he would’ve stumbled over had Jason not caught him.

“Feeling alright?” asked the blonde.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just…” He gripped Jason’s arms for support to help himself stand upright. Wow, even under his sweater, Jason’s biceps were pretty—sleep, Nico needed sleep. At least fifteen hours. Maybe some food too. “…I’m fine.”

Jason looked at him with furrowed brows of worry, but he didn’t say anything. They walked to the entrance of the tunnel, where two sentries were standing guard. Their posture straightened out when they saw them.

“Pontifex Maximus, Ambassador of Pluto,” the first sentry said. She bowed her head a little. “It’s an honor to greet you so early in the morning sirs. What business do you have in New Rome?”

Nico was still trying to regain his bearings. He blinked a few times, and Jason read his signals. The blonde smiled at the sentries, and said, “We’re here on official business with the Praetors.”

The second sentry nodded. “Understood, sir. Oh, there was something… something that Praetor Ramírez-Arellano wanted me to tell you…” He looked to the dirt below him. “What was it…?”

“The location of your villa has changed sir,” the first sentry said, giving a side-eyed glance to her companion. “Praetor Zhang moved in to the Praetor Villa, though your belongings have been transferred to your new home.”

“Yes, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano told me as much before, but thank you anyway.”

Both sentries nodded, and stepped aside to let them in. Jason looked to Nico and said, “Ambassador, after you.” He gestured his hands to the tunnel, and Nico rolled his eyes. But he didn’t protest, and walked in first, Jason right behind him.

“Now that I think about it,” Nico said as they traveled through the service tunnel. “It’s sort of early. We left Camp Half-Blood around 8am, and the time difference here is three hours. It’s 5am isn’t it?”

“Yeah, though I thought the piercing cold and dark sky might’ve given you a clue.”

“I hang out in the Underworld, Grace. I don't feel the cold that easily.”

“You don’t?”

“Why are you so surprised? I’m sure you must’ve noticed my hands are like ice.”

“I haven’t actually. You’ve never felt cold to me.”

“That’s because you’re harboring the sun in your body.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m warm and cuddly?”

Nico grunted. “More like warm and sweaty.”

“Hey!”

They bickered about natural body temperatures until they crossed the bridge over the Little Tiber. Nico’s eyelids were drooping when they reached the other side, which Jason must’ve noticed.

“Let’s go to the villa first, okay?” he began. “We’ll drop off all of our belongings, and rest a bit. Hazel and Reyna aren’t awake yet probably. Or Reyna won’t be, at least for another hour or so.”

“Yeah, sure.” Nico rubbed his eyes. “How much farther?”

Jason smiled. “I can carry you if you’d like.”

“I’m capable of walking, thanks.” Nico would probably fall asleep if he allowed Jason to carry him. He trusted the blonde not to drop him, but he still wouldn’t want to be held as if he were in a cradle. A warm, comfortable cradle that smelled like citrus and pine trees—the _point_ was, it’d be embarrassing. The Son of Hades, Ambassador of Pluto, strong enough to cause earthquakes and summon an army of the undead, letting himself be carried like a sleeping baby across Camp Jupiter? One of these things was not like the other. And knowing Jason, he’d probably comment on how cute Nico looked while asleep, which wasn’t creepy in the slightest. Yeah, he was definitely walking.

After Terminus informed them once again about leaving their weapons behind, Jason and Nico walked through the streets of New Rome. There wasn’t anyone out yet, except a few shopkeepers setting up shop for the day, and this included the bakeries. While Nico was happy his appetite was mostly recovered, he hated that he was hungry every few hours. The aroma of freshly baked bread had his mouth watering and he couldn't keep his eyes off the bakery as new loaves were put on display.

“We’ll eat breakfast later,” Jason said, apparently reading his mind. “You look like you’re about to fall over any minute now.”

“I forgot how strenuous it was to cross an entire country in one go.” Nico looked back to him and added quickly, “But it’s still safer than flying.”

They walked for a few more minutes until they reached the hills where the villas of demigods and legacies were settled. Nico had never been this far through New Rome; he slept on the floor of the Temple of Pluto last time he was here, not unusual from his normal sleeping arrangements every time he traveled. But knowing that he had an actual place to sleep now was making him even more eager for a pillow.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” asked Nico, a bit irate.

“Yeah. I called Reyna last night to tell her we’d be coming over here. She gave me directions to my new place. She told me it’s a few sizes smaller than the Praetor’s Villa, but so long as I have a place to sleep, I don’t really care how big it is.”

After several agonizing paces of consciousness later, they finally arrived at Jason’s new villa—and if this abode was supposed to be dwarfed by the villa Reyna and Frank shared, Nico didn’t even want to imagine how big that one was.

The villa for the Pontifex Maximus seemed to be half the size of Cabin One. The structure was built with white stone, and complimented with a red tiled rooftop. The left side of the home was rectangular, but the right side jutted out a bit, and was rounded into a cylinder. A tall palm tree was planted next to it. The windows were wooden with shutters carved into them, and bushes of flowers were nestled against the house. The back of the villa was lower, and seemed to be open in a small square from where Nico could see. Vegetation draped from corners where walls met, and vines wrapped around the pillars of the stone canopy over the front step. A red stone pathway led to the front door, where there was a welcome mat and two small potted plants.

“ _This_ is downgrade from the Praetor’s Villa?” asked Nico, his eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Jason laughed at his expression, and patted his shoulder. He searched under the welcome mat, and pulled out a key. “I told Reyna I’d be fine with just a one-room house, but she said the Senate wanted to give me this home because of my status as Pontifex Maximus.” He mumbled something under his breath, but Nico was too enamored with the complex to notice.

The house was warm when they got inside, both literally and aesthetically. Jason placed the keys on a key rack nailed into the wall, and walked further inside. Nico closed the door behind him, then followed the taller demigod.

The hallway of the front door led into a living room painted orange with matching colorful furniture. A TV with a complimentary stereo set was against the wall. There were more potted plants set on octagonal red tile. The ceiling was high, and opened to show the hallway of the second floor. The kitchen was apparently half of the first floor of the cylinder Nico saw outside. Its walls were yellow, and the counters were brown polished granite. The wall behind the stove was made of brick, and the cabinets were wooden, but they had glass windows for viewing the contents inside. An island in the center had a sink on one side, and a counter on the other. A wooden rack was overhead, with pots, pans, and vegetables hanging from the hooks and pegs built into it. There wasn’t any food in the white fridge, save for water bottles, and Nico didn’t even have to open it to know that because the entire fucking appliance had plastic transparent doors. The other side of the room was a small dining area with an oval wooden table and matching chairs.

“It’s like the sun decided to throw up in here,” Nico said, as he looked at the living room again. “Do you really need all of this space to yourself?”

“No, I don’t,” replied Jason with a frustrated sigh. “I argued with the Senate for half an hour over an IM about this, but they wouldn’t budge. Being Jupiter’s son, I guess they feel like I need to be catered to.”

“Do you mind it?” asked Nico as he walked down the short hallway to the back of the living room. Jason followed close behind.

“I’ll admit this place has its perks, but I’m only sixteen; I don't need a place like this. Honestly, the special attention is really… annoying sometimes.”

They came to what Nico assumed was the backyard garden. Oh, this was the open roofed part of the villa that he saw from the outside. There was a small pool on one side, and a patio on the other. A fountain was hidden in the farthest corner of the garden, with a bench right next to it. The patio had a hammock and a misty glass table with a green umbrella and weaved chairs with striped cushions. The walled walkway around the rectangular space had pillars holding up the red tiled roof on the perimeter of the grass. Three palm trees lined the edge of the grass at the farthest wall, before the pillars. Flowerbeds with colorful blooms squared off the lush space, ending at the fountain. On all four sides of the square garden were steps leading to the walkway. And to their immediate left of the hallway was a staircase that led to the second floor.

“Well, at least this place looks great for parties,” Nico commented.

“Tragically I don’t plan to have very many parties,” said Jason with a smile. “I told the Senate I would take this house under one condition.”

“And what was that?” asked Nico, staring at the canvas portrait of a sunflower in the hallway.

“That the Ambassador of Pluto was allowed to use it too, even during times when I don’t need to be at Camp Jupiter.”

Nico turned around to look at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said quietly.

“This house is too big for me, and you didn’t get offered a place to live. There’s three rooms here. What am I gonna do with all that space, huh? Better to share it with a friend.”

Heat rose to Nico’s cheeks as he turned back to the sunflower painting. “I have a place to sleep.”

“You mean the floor of your dad’s temple?”

Nico remained silent, and headed up the steps. “C’mon, let’s check what’s up here.”

Jason didn’t have to do that. He didn’t have to offer such a nice house for Nico to share with him. Really, he’d be fine sleeping in the Temple of Pluto. This was too nice of a house, too warm of an invitation. Children of Hades didn’t get special treatment, at least not in a positive way. This, he expected a place like this for children of Zeus, or even Poseidon. But offspring of the god of the Underworld weren’t welcome anywhere.

And yet… Jason welcomed him. He welcomed Nico to Cabin One, and now here, his villa. He was a fool. A sunny, kind-hearted fool who cared too much about his friends. His friends that now included Nico.

His embarrassment was gone the moment he stepped into the bathroom. It was the second floor of the cylindrical side of the villa. Beige marble tiles adorned the floors, with a matching sink on the right complete with cabinets, and a circular bathtub on the left. The mirrors consisted of two horizontal ovals above the sink, that had hinges on the side; probably the medicine cabinets. A shower was right next to the bathtub, closed off by glass doors. The toilet was at the back wall in the center, two feet away from bathtub. The towels were a wine red with a gold stripe at the bottom. A matching, woven bathroom rug was in the center of the circular room.

“See, I don’t need a bathroom this big either,” Jason said, startling Nico out of his observational skills. “Much better for sharing.”

“We’re not bathing at the same time. That fucking shower door is glass. I get to go first.”

“Whatever you want, Ambassador.”

“Y’know I’m starting to think you’re being sarcastic with that term at this point.”

Jason only gave him a crooked smile in response, so Nico hurried down the hallway so he didn’t have to see his stupid face. He came to the bedrooms, and opened the first door. The walls were sky blue—okay, this was Jason’s room.

“Jace, I found your room!” Nico shouted down the hall. “Come look at it!”

The blonde hurried to Nico, and stepped inside the room. “Well, at least the bedroom isn’t too bad.”

A canopy bed with an ottoman was against the furthest wall, with the window right next to it. Navy blue curtains with a gold accent matched the comforter, pillows, and oval rug. The floor had white carpet with white wooden furniture—a desk with a chair in the right corner, a dresser against the wall to the right of the door, a nightstand with a lamp next to the bed, a table for the small TV against the wall to the left of the door, and a bookshelf a foot away from the desk. The closet almost took up the entirety of the left wall that was about three feet away from the bed.

Cardboard boxes labeled with black marker were set on the desk of Jason’s room. “I guess this is all my stuff,” he said, putting the backpack down on the floor. “I’ll organize it later today, once I have my meeting with Reyna and Frank.”

“You do that,” Nico said, patting him on the back. “I’m gonna check the spare rooms.”

The Senate must’ve taken Jason’s conditions seriously. If you walked into the room next door, immediately you’d think there’d be only one person who was comfortable enough to sleep in here. And they were probably named Nico di Angelo. Or somebody from the Adam’s Family.

Black.

Everything was black.

From the painted walls to the carpet. Not an accent of red, green, or even gray. Just black. The only other color was the dusty white of the “gratuitous” animal skulls placed on the furniture—oh, and a human skull next to the lamp on the bedside table. Lovely. Aside from the color and unnecessary stereotypical decorations, his room looked exactly the same as Jason’s. Nico could have laughed at the terrible décor, but he lacked the energy. That bed looked so inviting…

He dropped his backpack on the ottoman, and flopped down onto the bed. The comforter was fluffy, and the sheets underneath were silk. Well, at least it reminded him of his cabin back at Camp Half-Blood. He could live with this. Hell, it was a lot better than the temple floor, he’ll admit that much. And he could get used to the skulls; they were interesting to look at.

“Woah.”

Apparently, Nico was not going to sleep today like he wanted. But all he did was sigh, and bury his face into his pillow. “Go away Grace. ‘m tired.” He heard Jason chuckle from the doorway.

“Guess it’s still Halloween in New Rome.”

Nico threw the pillow directly at his torso. “Shut the fuck up,” he tried in an angry tone, but it sounded closer to a chuckle. He would not chuckle, or laugh, or gods forbid, _giggle._ Jason didn’t earn enough friendship points yet.

Jason smiled wide, apparently having caught on to Nico’s restraint of audible amusement. “Does it bother you that it’s so… dark in here?”

“It’s kinda like Cabin Thirteen, except it has a light switch, so I don’t mind. But please don’t tell me they killed animals and a person just to put those things in here.”

“I’m pretty sure they didn’t. They’re probably fake.”

“I can tell the difference; they aren’t, and that’s why I’m concerned.”

“Okay uh… well, I’ll ask if you want—” Jason stopped when he caught sight of Nico’s smirk. He narrowed his eyes at the younger demigod. “They’re fake, aren’t they?”

Nico grinned. “Yep.”

Jason threw the pillow back at Nico, but he caught it with his hands. “Thanks, I would’ve had to get up myself.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“And _you’re_ gonna give me insomnia if you don’t get out of here so I can _sleep._ ” Nico tossed off his shoes lazily and pulled the covers over himself. “It’s probably like 6am now. Wake me up at a more reasonable hour, like 3pm. Or whenever you go visit Reyna.”

“I should just let you sleep so you can suffer her wrath later when she finds out you preferred nap time to seeing her after like five months.”

Nico glared over his shoulder. Jason stood leaning against the open doorway with a smug smile, arms crossed over his chest.

“Grace.”

“I’m kidding, Neeks. I’ll wake you up when I’m ready to leave. But you’re gonna miss breakfast in a few hours.”

“You can’t cook for shit.”

“No time like the present to learn.”

Groaning loudly, Nico plopped his head back on the pillow, and closed his eyes. “I swear to the gods if you burn this house down while I’m still in it—”

Jason failed at hiding a laugh behind his fist. “Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up.” He walked out the doorway, and held the doorknob. “Good morning Neeks.”

“Morning, Jace,” Nico slurred into the pillow, before sleep consumed him.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Though there was a lot that Jason wanted to do, he settled on following Nico’s example and fell asleep in his own bed. With the absence of thundering from the ceiling, it was a lot more peaceful than Cabin One.

He woke a few hours later, just shy of 9am. The sun was already out, so he opened the curtains to let the natural light in. Jason sorted through his boxes to put away his belongings. Though truthfully, he didn’t have very many. They were mostly books, but there was also other things like clothes and a few room decorations.

It was a bit of a bummer that the kitchen wasn’t already stocked, sans the water bottles in the fridge and vegetables hanging above the island counter. But Jason was going to be here for a few weeks, so he should probably take a trip to the market. He could make pancakes without burning something. Probably. Or… maybe cereal was safer. You couldn’t burn that. No, he needed to learn how to cook if he ever hoped to live outside of Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter.

He thought about the day Piper discussed her dream house with him. This could be a nice house to live in when they were old enough, and ready to start a family. Knowing Piper though, she’d want a house she earned herself instead of it being bought for her already. That couldn’t happen until Jason was done with the shrines, and any other renovations of Camp Half-Blood. He might have to start expanding the cabins pretty soon, or the tables at the dining pavilion. The demigod count back home was already in the low hundreds.

But that wasn’t something he wanted to think about right now. He needed to think about their date. Oh, right. He could learn how to cook so he could make Piper a nice dinner. Maybe they could have a picnic on the beach at sunset. He’d buy her a rose, or ask for one from Demeter cabin, and just watch the waves roll by. Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

Jason took a quick trip to the market, and left a note on the counter in case Nico woke up. But when he returned, the note was untouched. Nico was probably still asleep. He was a little bummed, but it gave Jason the advantage to surprise Nico with a stocked kitchen. Eggs in the fridge, cookies in the cabinet, tomato sauce in the pantry, spices in the—oh, there was a spice rack here. Nice.

His inventory check was put on hold when he heard a blood-curling scream from upstairs.  

“Shit. Oh gods, not again.” Jason rushed up the stairs and threw open Nico’s door. The younger demigod was thrashing on his bed. He was crying in his sleep, murmuring in Italian as he tried to swat something away. Jason opened the curtains to let the light in, and approached Nico’s bed, ready to wake him up.

But Nico screamed again, with much less force, and that was enough to wake himself up. He sat up in bed breathing heavily, tears still falling. He glanced around the room looking panicked, until he saw Jason standing next to the nightstand. Nico didn’t say anything, and looked away. He covered his face with his hands, and sobbed into them.

Jason sat down next to him, and pulled him into a tight embrace. “You’re not there anymore Nico,” he said softly. “You’re out of that awful place now.” Nico gave a _hic_ , and turned to sob into Jason’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s torso, clutching the fabric of his sweater with trembling hands. Jason held Nico with his left arm, using his right hand to comb through Nico’s thick, soft hair. “I’m here for you,” he whispered into his hair. “I’m right here.”

After a while, the sobbing subsided, and Nico released his grip from Jason’s sweater. But he hugged the older demigod’s torso tighter, and moved his head to rest underneath Jason’s chin. The blonde rubbed circles into Nico’s back with his left hand, and changed to massage his scalp with his right one.

Ten minutes might’ve passed, or twenty. There wasn’t a clock in the room to know for sure. But when Nico finally moved to look up at Jason, the latter was relieved.

His eyes were puffy. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry that I can’t control this when it happens. You were probably asleep and—”

“I was awake, actually.” Jason smiled at the younger demigod. “And don’t apologize for this, okay? Don’t ever apologize for having nightmares. I just wish they didn’t make you suffer so much.”

Nico remained silent, glancing at the SPQR emblazoned on Jason’s sweater. A stray tear trailed down the brunette’s cheek. Jason cupped Nico’s face with his right hand, and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Nico looked up at him, eyes wide. His face was red from crying, but Jason could’ve sworn the color deepened around Nico’s cheeks.

“I have a surprise for you,” Jason said. “It’s in the kitchen, if you’re willing to come down there.”

“…I think… I want a bath first.” He untangled himself from Jason’s embrace, and the blonde strangely missed the feeling of Nico in his arms. “It’ll help,” he added quietly.

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s where I’ll be when you’re ready.”

Nico nodded, but didn’t look up at him. Jason rubbed his back a final time, and then exited the room. He decided to continue stocking the remaining groceries left on the island counter.

Four months. Four months that Nico continued to have nightmares about Tartarus. And if he counted August, that made five. The intervals were becoming longer. He hadn’t had a nightmare since mid-November. But would he ever be rid of them completely? Probably not. It was so unfair. Nico was just a kid—fourteen years old, yet he’d seen horrors beyond an adult’s comprehension. All to help a world that preferred he didn’t exist, and for a boy who would never return his affections. Percy didn’t deserve that amount of consideration.

Jason shook his head. He rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses. What… was he thinking? Percy went through Tartarus too. The poor guy needed as much comfort as Nico did. But Percy had Annabeth to share his suffering, to talk to, to lean on. Nico had nobody, and harbored it in silence, even from Hazel, and sometimes, even from Jason.

But he wasn’t alone anymore. Hazel was there for him, Reyna was there for him. And Jason, hell, Jason would be there for him until the sun exploded and thereafter. Because Nico was a good friend, even when the people he was helping never considered him one in return.

“So, what did you want to show me?”

When he turned around, Jason was met by Nico’s curious stare. He was dressed in a new change of clothes, although his hair was still wet. The blonde smiled at him, and moved from the front of the fridge. Nico’s eyes widened, and he walked up to the transparent door.

“You went to buy food?” he asked in surprise.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.”

Nico threw him a look, and then turned back to the fridge. “Exactly how long are we staying here?”

“Well, maybe two weeks, possibly three, but I really was serious when I said I wanted to learn how to cook. Plus you might scavenge around for things, so I bought snacks. They’re in the cabinets.”

“Mm,” came the reply. Nico stared at the cabinets above the counter. He sighed heavily and grabbed a stool from the island. But Jason already beat him to it. He opened the cabinet with ease, and asked, “What do you want from here?”

Nico looked at him in shock, his mouth open a bit. Then he glared at the tall blonde, and said, “I could’ve gotten it myself.”

“I don’t like to bring up your height…” and really, Jason knew better than to remind Nico he was shorter than Leo. “…but if you need something from up here, just ask me.”

“You’re too fucking tall. It’s an injustice.”

Jason snickered. “No, it’s kinda convenient since if we were similar heights, we’d probably struggle trying to get any cooking done with stuff up here.”

Nico put the stool back in its place. “Okay, but did you honestly have to be a full foot taller than me? That’s overkill.”

“I am not a full foot taller, Neeks.”

“Yeah right. How tall are you?”

“I… I think 6’3. I know I got a bit taller since August…”

“Are you fucking kidding me. You grew taller these past five months, and yet I’m still 5’3?”

“You’ll get taller. Eventually.” Nico looked ready to maul him, and so Jason quickly continued, “Neeks, you’re only fourteen. You’re still growing, so who knows? You could be taller than me at some point. Or at least taller than Leo.”

Nico pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed. “Whatever. So, did you learn to make anything?”

“Straight to the point, as always.” Jason closed the cabinet and sat down on one of the stools. “I bought a recipe book at the market, but all the directions are a little intimidating, if I’m being honest.”

“It’s just like building a shrine,” Nico said with a shrug. “Just follow the steps.”

“It sounds like you know how to cook.”

“I don’t, but…” He sat on a stool next to Jason. “…I remember…” He looked at the red tile on the floor. “…I think my mom used to cook a lot, when I was little. Because when I eat ambrosia squares, it tastes familiar, but I can’t place the dish.”

“Well,” Jason began. He got up to retrieve the cook book from one of the grocery bags. “There’s bound to be something Italian in here.” He set the book down in front of Nico. “And considering this is New Rome, I’d be shocked if there wasn’t.”

Nico flipped through the book, lazily scanning the text of each recipe. He went through several pages quickly, that it prompted Jason to ask, “You don’t have dyslexia?”

“Surprisingly, no,” replied Nico, eyes never leaving the page. “Considering that you’re a huge book nerd, I’m assuming you don’t either.”

“No, I’ve never had it. People are shocked when I tell them.”

Nico flipped to the next page. “Birds of a feather, I guess.”

Before Jason could respond, there was a knock at the front door. “I’ll get it.” He walked through the living room to answer the door, and was surprised—even slightly afraid—at the demigod standing on the welcome mat.

“Oh, good morning Praetor,” Jason greeted as calmly as possible.

Reyna stared at him for about three, painfully slow and nerve-wracking seconds. “Good morning, Pontifex.” She held her hands behind her back, standing with a posture that demanded respect. “Just when exactly were you going to tell me you and the Ambassador were here?”

“Soon. Honest. We were just trying to get settled in.” Jason moved to the side. “Do you want to come in?”

Reyna strode into the villa in her usual confident air, but seemed to relax when she spotted Nico at the kitchen island. “Nico, good morning,” she said with a smile.

Nico looked up from the book, and his whole face brightened. “Reyna,” he said calmly, although his grin hinted at underlying joy. He got up from the stool and walked over to greet her with a hug. Reyna continued to smile, and hugged him back in return.

“I didn’t think you’d come so soon,” she said, holding him at arm’s length by his shoulders. “When Jason said you were coming to visit, I expected to receive you both in three days’ time at least.”

“I shadow-traveled us here in one jump,” he admitted. “Though I probably won’t be able to do that on the return trip home.”

“It’s still tiring.”

“Yeah.”

It was a nice image, seeing Reyna smile so fondly at Nico. It was the same kind of fondness Nico had when he looked at Hazel, and the few times Thalia was able to spend time with Jason. He was glad the Son of Hades had people looking at him like that, like they actually wanted him there. Nico probably missed having a family, though if that were true, he never told Jason about it. But at least now, with Hazel and Reyna, he was gradually getting it back.

“Where’s Hazel?” Nico asked after a while.

“She wasn’t up yet,” began Reyna. “But Frank told her after I left, so I assume she’ll be here soon.”

As if on cue, an erratic knock came from the door, and Jason walked back to answer it. “Oh, morning Hazel. Nico’s—”

She sped past him with a quick hello, and threw her arms around Nico. “When were you going to tell me you were here?!” she asked loudly, almost elevated to a shout. “How long have you been here?!”

Nico looked apologetic, but he smiled as he replied, “Since 5am, but I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“You can always wake me up if you’re here to visit!” She slapped his arm lightly. “It’s been almost five months since I last saw you!”

“Hey, we’ve been talking via IM.”

“That’s not enough!” she said, though if Hazel was trying to sound angry, her laughter did a piss poor job at giving off that impression.

“I think they have some catching up to do,” Reyna said when she walked over to Jason. “Let’s take a walk and leave them alone for a bit.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Though it was a cold morning, the walk through New Rome proved that winter wasn’t an obstacle for the residents living there. All the shops and establishments were open, bustling with demigods and legacies going about their daily lives.

It had been a long time since Reyna got to walk these streets with Jason. A part of her still wondered if they could have been anything more than friends, had he not been taken by Juno. But the feelings attached to those thoughts were stale, and walking alongside him now like they used to in the past, didn’t hurt like she feared they would.

He seemed happy to be back, greeting those that recognized him, which apparently were many still. After a brief silence strolling in the marketplace, Reyna asked, “So, what business did you want to discuss, Jason?”

The blonde looked at her and said, “The shrines at Camp Half-Blood are pretty much finished. Or at least the ones dedicated to gods and goddesses that have cabins there. I was thinking it’s time to start construction over here.”

“I see. Well I’m sorry to say that the shrines for the Roman counterparts might not all fit on Temple Hill. But we already have a place for Jupiter, Pluto, Mars, and Bellona, so you needn’t worry about those.”

“I know, but I was thinking the remainder of the shrines can be placed somewhere that best fits what each god represents. It’s how they’re placed in Camp Half-Blood.”

That wasn’t a bad idea, though it’d still have to have some sort of organizational structure to it. Most likely, the Senate would want to hear about it, though Reyna doubted Jason would be happy needing to go through such a political process. “I think that’s reasonable, but we’ll have to bring it up with the Senate. Knowing them, they’re going to want the shrines all together on one single plane, preferably next to Temple Hill.”

Jason sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Yeah, probably. I forgot that the construction is the fastest part; the real bother is getting permission from the Senate and waiting until they come to an agreement over things. Nico and I might be here longer than two weeks…”

“At least you’ll have a place to stay now,” Reyna said. “I tried to get him a room in the Praetor’s Villa since he’s an Ambassador, but they wouldn’t budge.” She crossed her arms, and glared at a cloud in the morning sky. “After everything he’s done for both camps, he still doesn’t get the recognition he deserves. They wouldn’t even give him a simple little room for him to stay in.”

Reyna didn’t understand why people were still afraid of Nico. He was Pluto’s—Hades’ son, sure, but he wasn’t at all like the rumors. Both he and Hazel were vital in the war, and had been nothing but kind and helpful to others. Nico was just a kid, even more so than Hazel in some ways, and yet this one kid shouldered burdens that somebody as young as he should never be plagued with. Even when everyone at Camp Half-Blood praised her for bringing back the Athena Parthenos, Nico hid in the shadows, away from the attention. And he was hesitant, astonished even, when she pulled him into the limelight. Did he think he didn’t deserve gratitude for his deeds? It pained her to think this was a possibility.

But she’d be damned if she allowed others to continue treating Nico with disrespect.

“I know.” Jason put a hand on her shoulder, bringing Reyna out of her thoughts. “You’re doing everything you can.”

“Frank is a big help. He’s still learning, but he’s quickly becoming assertive. He’s taking praetorship very seriously.” Reyna and Jason made their way up a hill toward the Garden of Bacchus. “How’s life at Camp Half-Blood?”

“The same, except that there’s a lot more demigods there now. I might have to expand the cabins because we’re running out of room to put bunks. Either I’d need to make them wider, or include second floors—maybe a third—on all of them.”

“That’s going to take a while.”

“It is. Nico said he’d help me, but I feel bad asking him.”

Reyna smiled. “You seem to like his company though, if that request to the Senate was anything to go by. Bold move, Grace.”

He grinned in response. “It was a gamble; I figured them trying to please a child of Jupiter was worth more than keeping their prejudice against children of Pluto. That’s one of the few upsides to my lineage, I guess. Even if they hadn’t agreed, I’d take the floor of Jupiter’s temple.”

“All to make a point?” Reyna gestured to a bench with her hand, and they both sat down.

Jason was silent for a moment as he stared at a rose bush a few feet away. “I didn’t like it when people told me not to join the Fifth Cohort because it was the worst. Even now, when other demigods tell me Nico is creepy, weird, scary,—choose any related adjective, they’ve said it—I just ignore them. I don’t need others to decide how I feel about someone. I can form my own opinions just fine, thanks.”

“And that’s why you were a good praetor,” Reyna said with sincerity. “You judge based on your own experiences, not assumptions others make.”

Jason smiled at her. “I’m glad I took the time to get to know Nico,” he began. “His trust is hard-earned, but once you have it…” He shook his head, and stared ahead of him. His smile grew wider. “He’s snarky, blunt, swears like a sailor, and is very facetious, but…” Jason looked down at his hands. “He’s a good listener. Nico looks you in the eye when you speak, so you know he’s paying attention to you. The only time he looks away is when you compliment him about something. He gets a little shy, but he doesn’t like it when I point out his blush.” Jason gave a slight chuckle. “And when he gets excited, he gestures with his hands. Then his eyes grow wider and they even shine a bit brighter.”

The blonde looked back to the ground. “I told him he was cute once.” Reyna’s eyebrows rose considerably. “I was a little afraid he’d get upset, but all he said was that he didn’t believe me. He is though, just in the way he talks about his hobbies, or how he eats his food. Sometimes when he glares, he kinda pouts.” Jason returned his attention to Reyna. He rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled awkwardly. “This is gonna sound stupid, but do you think it’s weird I think he’s cute?”

“No, it’s not,” she replied carefully. “I think he’s cute too.” It wasn’t a lie; Nico was rather charming once you got to know him. Coddling him wouldn’t be appreciated, even though Reyna often resisted the urge to tuck him in like a little kid. From there, Jason continued to jabber on and on about his hang-out days with the Son of Hades, but Reyna wasn’t really paying attention. She focused on the width of Jason’s smile, or the rise of his brows, the verve of his chuckles, and the shimmer in his eyes. It was all too familiar.

The fondness in Jason’s voice and expression, was of the exact same degree when Reyna used to be attracted to him. Romantically.

Shit.

“So, how’s Piper?” she asked, trying to change the subject. Reyna didn’t even know what story Jason was on. Something or other about a skeleton losing its wish bone. But the fact that he hadn’t brought up his girlfriend even once was odd. She already told him she wasn’t jealous of Piper anymore. No, now… she was growing concerned for the other girl.

“Piper?” asked Jason, like it was a trick question. Another worrisome sign. “Oh! She’s fine. The Aphrodite cabin is a handful, but she’s handling it pretty well.”

“Must be hard trying to get some time to yourselves.”

“It is. We haven’t went on a date since… well, never.” He smiled sheepishly at her. “I promised her we’d go on a date once we get back to Camp Half-Blood. We were supposed to go on one yesterday, but I got caught up eating lunch with Nico, and then playing a round of Mythomagic.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, but I promised I’d plan our date while I’m here.”

“And what did you have in mind?” Jason didn’t respond right away. Maybe he still thought it was insensitive to talk about his relationship with Piper in front of Reyna. “You can tell me; I won’t get jealous.” She placed a firm hand on his. “I promise.”

He gave her a smile small, and said, “I was thinking a picnic along the beach. Or, well, a dinner so we can watch the sunset. Maybe I’d get her a rose from the Demeter cabin. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea. Is that why you bought that cook book?” She smirked when Jason stared at her with wide eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t see that there.”

“Ah, y-yeah actually… that’s why I bought it. I was thinking I could cook for her, but it’s also for myself. Nico has a kitchen in his cabin, so I wanted to try and make some Italian dishes. He said when he eats ambrosia squares, the taste is familiar, but he can’t place it.”

Jason went off on another tangent, and Reyna tuned him out. It was rude, yes, but there were important matters to decipher. She didn’t like to assume things, but Reyna could only reach one logical explanation for why Jason kept talking about Nico like he was the next best thing since sliced bread.

He was falling for him, and he wasn’t even aware.

Of course, she could be wrong. It could be that he just really enjoyed Nico’s company. She needed more evidence to have a solid answer. But that look was hard to ignore. Too familiar, too tender, too affectionate, even amongst friends. She was worried for Piper, but also worried for Jason. No matter how many times Reyna tried to reason with herself, only one thing was certain. Her friends were going to get hurt.

“—and actually, I need to go to the bakery before we head back to Camp Half-Blood. I promised Piper I’d get her some brownies. Nico didn’t believe me when I said they were the best brownies in the whole world, so I’m gonna take him there too.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Reyna stood up, and continued, “But I think we better get to the Senate house so we can discuss the construction of the shrines.”

Jason nodded, and walked with Reyna down the hill. Though they returned to speaking of business and politics, the Daughter of Bellona couldn’t rid herself of the worry at the back of her mind. The worry that her friend was possibly falling out of love with his girlfriend, and falling in love with the Son of Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/26590193632) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> This chapter needed so many edits... but here it is at last. Bless my beta. Things are happening, and Reyna is the second to notice. She's my favorite PJO lady, so I hope I did her POV justice. ;-; Also, all that description is self-indulgent. You can blame the IKEA catalog on my kitchen counter. I want a nice villa like that too at some point. -laughs-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	11. Resfeber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **resfeber**  
>  [REHZ·feh·behr] _Swedish_  
>  (n.) the nervous feeling before undertaking a journey; the restless race of a traveler's heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation tangle together

“Well… er, the bed is nice?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty comfortable. I’ll give them kudos for that.”

Hazel wasn’t impressed when Nico took her upstairs to show her his room. She was glad to find he shared similar sentiments about the tasteless décor. But she tried to stay positive, and told him it was at least kind of fancy.

“That’s so nice that Jason offered you a place to stay,” she said. Her eye caught the human skull on the nightstand, and she stared at it warily. “You could get rid of this one.”

“Kinda like it there, honestly. I decided to name him Henry.”

“Why Henry?”

“He looks like a Henry, don’t you think?”

She giggled. “You dork.” Hazel walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtains, tying them up with the provided tassels. “But, I have to say you have a nice view of the garden and hills from here.” She opened the window to let the fresh morning breeze in and faintly it smelled of fresh baked bread. “I'm a little upset they didn’t offer you a place to stay on your own though.”

Nico sat down on the bed. “It’s fine. I would’ve just slept in dad’s temple.”

“On the _floor?_ ” Hazel put her hands on her hips, and pouted at him. “Nico, you deserve better than that, and you know it.”

He didn’t respond, simply picked at the thread that stuck out at the end of the black comforter. Hazel gave a light sigh, and walked over to him. She sat down next to her brother, and asked, “So, how’s Camp Half-Blood?”

“Okay I guess. Same as ever, y’know?” He shrugged. “But I’ve been helping Jason with the shrines. It’s not too bad.”

Why were people still avoiding to Nico? It’s not like he hated social interaction. Okay, well… maybe he was a bit shy, but Jason seemed to really like him. Like him enough to vouch for him and get him a room at Camp Jupiter in a pretty swell villa. But he couldn’t be the only one, right? Nico had been there since the beginning of August. Surely, there was somebody else…

“Hazel?”

“Y-Yes?”

“You spaced out. Everything okay?”

Dang, was it that obvious she was worried? “Yeah! It’s just… uh…”

Nico placed a gentle hand over hers. “I promise I’m fine. Jason’s been a good friend to me, and I really am trying to talk to other people.”

“No! No it’s not you!” she replied hurriedly. “I know you’re trying Nico, and I’m super happy that Jason is your friend now. But… I guess I just hoped other people would come to like you? Especially after everything you’ve done?” People sure came to like her after the war. She made several friends in Camp Jupiter over the past five months. There were some people who even called her cute or had the tiniest bit of a crush on her. It humbled her, definitely, and made Frank slightly jealous, not that he had anything to be jealous about. She didn’t know these people, even though she came to consider them friends.

Nico gave her a small smile. “It’s not that easy. Though… I guess Solace is sorta my friend.”

“Who’s Solace?” Hazel had hoped Percy would be the one to befriend Nico, not this Solace person. But when she brought him up earlier after Reyna and Jason left, her brother became quiet. All he said was that Percy went back to high school with Annabeth. Why didn’t Nico like talking about him? But he was in a good mood, and she didn’t want to make him upset about a sensitive topic. She’d just have to wait until Nico was ready to tell her what really happened between him and Percy.

“He’s this Apollo kid,” replied Nico. “You saw him in the infirmary that day you came to visit. Kinda tall, blonde, hair sorta curls, talks too much. Ring any bells?”

“Oh, is he the hot doctor?”

Nico stared at her with wide eyes. Hazel flushed pink. “W-Well, I think I know who you’re talking about? I mean, he _is_ easy on the eyes so…!” She had the sudden urge to fan herself.

“Well, I wouldn’t call him ‘hot’…” Nico looked at the black floor. “But yeah, he’s the doctor guy. His first name is Will, but if I call him that, then he’s gonna think we’re legitimate friends, and then he’ll never stop bothering me about it.”

“But this is good Nico! He wants to be friends with you!”

“He talks _so_ much though!” Nico whined. “More than Jason! And I didn’t think that was possible! You know what he does, Hazel? The entire time Jace and I were building those shrines, he came to check up on us to see if we were still alive. He did this. Every. Day.”

“That’s nice of him though! He cares!”

“That’s his job as a doctor.”

“Have any of the other Apollo kids checked up on you two?”

“Well… no.”

“See? I’m sure he wants to be friends!”

Nico played with the skull ring on his finger. “Well, he did tell me once he wonders why I don’t hang out with him.”

Hazel smiled. “I knew people would like you!” She held his hand tightly. Of course people would like Nico. He was nice, smart, and incredibly strong. Yeah he didn’t talk much, but once you befriended him, he had a lot to say! Jason and Will were only the beginning; Nico would have plenty of friends this time next year. If people could end up liking her, a daughter of Pluto, it was possible for people to like Nico, a son of Hades. …Right?

Nico didn’t say anything in response to her optimism. He simply asked, “So, what did you want to do now that I’m here to visit?”

Hazel hadn’t thought of that. She really just wanted her brother near so he wouldn’t feel lonely, and because she missed him. She missed having family, period. “How long are you gonna stay here?”

“I’m not sure. It depends on how long it takes us to build shrines.” Nico gave her a small smile. “But I’m guessing you don’t want to play Mythomagic?”

She giggled slightly. “Yeah, I’m sorry. That’s not really my thing. But Jason plays with you, right?”

“Often. He’s getting better, but he has a long way to go before he beats me.”

Hazel would have to thank Jason later. Nico looked a lot happier than he did back when they were on the Argo II. Or at least, he didn’t look as listless anymore.

“Well in the meantime,” she began. “You and I can play a board game.”

“Hmm, I’ve never played one of those. What did you have in mind?”

“I really like Monopoly. It’s better with more people, but Frank’s busy, and Reyna and Jason are gone so…”

Nico patted her hand. “It’s fine. I’d love to play with you. We haven’t gotten a lot of sibling bonding time, Haze.”

“Great! But first…” She ran her fingers through his hair. “We’re gonna do something about this.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Nico asked, a little surprised.

“Do you even brush it?” responded Hazel in a flat tone.

“My hair is fine!”

“It looks tangled!”

“Because it’s wet! I just got out of the shower!”

“Well we’re going to go dry it and then brush it out!”

“I’m not one of your horses! Geez!”

Hazel laughed, and ushered a protesting Nico to the bathroom.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason and Reyna returned about three hours later. But they just stood there in the hallway, watching Hazel brush Nico’s hair on the couch as she hummed a little tune. The two older demigods eyed the Monopoly board game that was left abandoned on the coffee table. Nico glared in their direction, daring them to say anything.

Reyna spoke first. “We can come back later if you’re busy, Nico.”

“No, I’m not busy.” He took the wooden brush away from his sister.

“Hey, at least let me finish! I’m almost done!” Hazel balled her hands into fists, and placed them on her hips. She glared back at her brother with a piercing amber stare. Nico knew he’d lose against a glaring contest with her. And well… okay, the bristles from the brush did feel good on his scalp. It was really relaxing, but if he told Hazel that, she’d want to brush his hair all the time. He wasn’t a baby; he could do it himself. If he even owned a brush in the first place.

“Ugh, fine…” He handed Hazel the damn thing, and she quickly went back to work. “So, where’d you two go?” asked Nico.

“We were discussing the shrines,” Jason replied. “Reyna thought it was a good idea, so we took the suggestion up with the Senate.”

“And I wasn’t told about this why?”

“One, I thought you wanted to spend time with Hazel, considering you don’t really get to see her. And two, did you _really_ want to sit for a long time doing nothing but watching other people talk politics? I wanted to leave myself, and I would have, if Reyna didn’t hold me back.”

Nico was slightly peeved that Jason didn’t include him in the Senate meeting, but he had a point. It was true; Nico would rather be with his beloved sister than sit for seven hundred hours in a boring room, listening to people argue back and forth about a matter that only required a simple “yes” or “no”.

“Hmm.” Nico crossed his arms. “Alright, I guess you’re off the hook this time, Grace.”

Jason smiled at him. “I promise I won’t leave you out of anything after this point. I’ll let you know when the next Senate meetings are.”

“No thanks. I’d rather do something productive, like sleep.”

Hazel stroked Nico’s hair with the brush one more time. “There, all finished!” She turned to look at the two older demigods in the room. “Doesn’t he look nice?” She ran her fingers through his dark locks. “His hair is really fluffy now!”

“Hazel!” Nico shooed her hands away, a pink tint surfacing to his face. “Honestly, it was fine just the way it was!”

“Your hair would’ve air dried and stuck up everywhere with all those curls.”

“They’re still sticking up now!”

“But at least it looks nicer.”

Nico groaned loudly, and slouched where he sat. Reyna chuckled, and walked over to him. “May I?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

She ran her fingers through his hair once, and then let her hand fall back to her side. “Hazel did do a good job brushing that mane of yours, I’m going to be honest.”

“It’s not a mane. My hair’s not even that long.”

“Nico, it’s almost to your shoulders.”

“Keeps my ears warm.” He looked to the ground, and then at Jason, who strangely hadn’t said much since they got into the room. The blonde was staring at him, but it was hard to tell what he was thinking. His eyebrows weren’t knotted together like when he was serious or upset, and they didn’t have the downward slant like his worried mom look.

He appeared a bit surprised, actually. Nico grew slightly embarrassed at his observant stare. Reyna was watching the Son of Jupiter too for some reason.

“Well?” Nico began, hoping to erase the awkward silence. “You can touch it too if you want before I decide to close Nico’s Petting Zoo.”

He had hoped Jason would laugh, but the blonde didn’t say anything. He walked over to them, and sat down on Nico’s other side. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers through the younger demigod’s mess of unruly semi-curls. But he didn’t say anything, not even jokingly. It was almost like he was concentrating on something. Reyna was watching him again, and Hazel appeared confused.

“You’re a pretty good hairdresser Hazel,” Jason finally said after a horrifying two minute pause. “His hair is really… soft.”

“Thanks Jason,” she replied with a smile. “I was gonna tie it up in a small ponytail, but Nico’s hair is weird so it’ll just fall out the more he moves.”

“My hair isn’t weird,” came Nico’s response. “It just grows like that.”

“Well I think it’s nice,” Jason said. He smiled at Nico. “But it looks fine even with your bedhead, the way it just sticks up everywhere and curls at the ends.”

Maybe Nico should take off his sweater. It was too warm in the house, and he didn’t like the idea of sweating right after a shower. And if Jason didn’t stop looking at him like that, he might just slug him.

“Okay, point taken. My hair is interesting.” He stood up from the couch, and then turned to Reyna. She stared at Jason for a second more, and then looked to Nico. “So… I was wondering when we could have our sparring match?” he asked her.

“Not today, unfortunately. But sometime soon, I promise. I have to get back to work.” She held her hands behind her back. “Hazel, are you staying the rest of the day? I will offer you a bit more leisure time because Nico is here visiting, but I can’t allow another full day of time off.”

Hazel rose to stand, and said, “No, it’s okay. I can hang out with Nico tomorrow. Is that okay?” she asked, looking to her brother.

“Yeah, I understand Haze.”

Reyna nodded. “Well then, we’ll be off now. Jason, try not to burn anything.”

“Do you really doubt me that much, praetor?” he asked with a smile.

Reyna only smiled in response before she looked to Nico. “I’ll see you later too.” She hugged him warmly. “It’s good to have you here, Nico.”

He returned the embrace. “Thanks Reyna.” She released her hold on him, only to have Hazel mimic her actions.

“And I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Maybe in the evening.” she said cheerily. “We’ll play Monopoly again!”

“Sounds like a plan.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll be supervising Jace while he practices cooking.”

“Y’know you could help me instead of watching,” Jason replied with his arms crossed.

“Nah, it’s more fun observing so I can learn from your mistakes.”

“Oh boy,” began Hazel, shaking her head a bit. Her small curls bounced as she did so. “Seems like I’ll have to come back here more often than I thought. Can’t have that nice kitchen all burned up now.”

Jason gave her a look. “Yeah, you two are definitely related.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


The Senate took two weeks debating. Were they arguing about colors or what? How fucking difficult was it to just draw a square on the ground indicating a future shrine? Not very hard. It took Jason thirty seconds back at Camp Half-Blood.

In that time, Nico got to spend more of his days with Hazel; they had drawing sessions and played board games mostly. He spent less time with Reyna because of her praetor duties. But he did manage to get a sparring match in.

“Damn…” he said breathlessly. Nico was lying flat on his back in the dirt. He should’ve seen that disarming move coming, and now his stygian iron sword was several feet out of reach. Reyna had her own sword pointed at his throat, her face hiding the glare from the late afternoon sun.

“You were close, Nico,” she said. “But not close enough.”

He grinned at her, wiping the sweat off his brow. Nico took her hand when it was offered to him, and helped himself up.

“I need more practice,” he replied.

Reyna smiled, and sheathed her sword. “As do I. You’re a worthy opponent. Almost had me there last move.” She watched as Nico brushed off the dirt from his clothes. “Some of those moves were familiar. Where did you learn them?”

“Jason. We don’t get to spar a lot back at Camp Half-Blood because of the whole shrine thing, but he taught me some stuff. And in return, I traded some of my own combat techniques with him. It’s a lot of fun. Right now we’re tied, but I plan to break it with another victory.” He huffed, and gave a smile. “He’s really good. It’s hard to land a clean hit on him. Don’t tell him I said that though.”

“I promise I won’t,” replied Reyna. “How are you liking it at Camp Half-Blood?”

Nico shrugged, and sat down on one of the stone benches of the coliseum. “Fine I guess. Jason keeps me company almost every day.”

Reyna sat down next to him. “Do you mind it?”

“No. It’s kinda… nice that he likes being around me so much. He even sits at my table during meals at the dining pavilion.”

“I thought that wasn’t allowed?”

“It isn’t, but he got permission. Said he doesn’t like being by himself. I once told him he could ask Piper to join him, but he said she already has all her siblings sitting with her.” Nico shrugged. “Fair enough point, so I didn’t argue.”

He looked to Reyna when she didn’t reply right away. She was staring ahead of her, seemingly lost in thought.

“Reyna, are you okay?”

She blinked, and then faced him with a smile. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Alright.” He looked at his shoes, and then back up at her. “Best two out of three?”

“I don’t think so di Angelo,” she replied lightly. “Train some more, and then we’ll see. But how about a good old fashioned weaponless match instead?”

“You’re on.”

Nico’s defeat reminded him why Reyna was praetor.

Even in hand-to-hand combat, he got his ass kicked. Jason lied about how ruthless she was.

The blonde made it up to him a week later by taking Nico to a bakery. It was at the end of the day after they worked on some foundations for the shrines. They were now in week four of laying the groundwork. It really shouldn’t have taken so long. It was January already for crying out loud. Apparently, the Senate wanted all the shrines in one single place, so they were scattered at the bottom of Temple Hill. And they were anal about the technicalities. Sometimes Jason and Nico had to demolish what they already started because the fucking newbie architect calculated something wrong in his blueprint. They couldn’t get a professional architect, because apparently they were all booked constructing new villas and expanding New Rome. Annabeth wouldn’t have this problem, but that was something Nico preferred not to think about. Jason worried the gods would be displeased since they weren’t getting their own space, but Nico reasoned that their wrath would be directed toward the Senate, not Jason. Or at least, that’s what he hoped for in secrecy.

“What’s so special about this place?” asked Nico as they entered the bakery. “There’s a lot of these in New Rome.” The display cases were filled with a bunch of cakes, treats, bread, cookies, and other pastries. The large, black chalkboard on the wall with a flowery border had the price listings for the baked goods, some sandwiches, and beverages. There wasn’t anywhere to sit, except for the little round table with two chairs near the window.

“But this is the only one with the best brownies,” replied Jason with a smile. “You’ll see.”

“Well we better not take too long. That chicken you have roasting will be done soon. I don’t want to come back to a burning villa.”

“You seriously don’t trust my cooking skills, do you?”

“There’s a good, edible chicken in that oven and I’d hate for it to be used as charcoal instead.”

A plump middle-aged woman appeared behind the counter after a minute. She apparently recognized Jason, if her squeal and clasped hands against her bosom was any indication. He smiled at her and asked for some brownies, which she hastily put together in a box.

“Of course you can have a batch!” the lady said. “It’s been so long since you visited! And you’ve grown even taller and more handsome since I saw you last! I didn’t think that was possible!” She put a large sticker to seal the top, and then placed it in a small bag. “These are on the house.”

“Oh, no I can’t do that,” Jason said, taking money out of his wallet. “It’s very kind of you, but—”

“Shush! Think of it as my gift to celebrate you becoming Pontifex! And think of it as a sample for your little friend there.” Her chubby cheeks puffed as she smiled at Nico. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Nico,” he replied plainly.

“He’s the Ambassador of Pluto,” added Jason. Nico shot him a look, but all he received was a smile.

The lady gasped loudly, and grabbed another box. “Ambassador! Jason, why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” She nearly slam dunked more brownies into the box. It was amusing watching her trying to stuff all of them into the container. “Here, I hope you like them!” She placed the box on the counter. “These are on the house too, okay?”

“Uh, yes, thank you.” Nico took the box hesitantly.

They said their good byes, and hurried back to the villa. Luckily, the chicken was safe. Jason rushed to get it out of the oven. “Okay, I think it’s finished.”

Nico opened the box of brownies, and—oh holy shit, those things smelled _divine._ They were warm and plump, much like the friendly baker that made them. He needed to have one. Like right now.

“Hey, you’re gonna get full if you eat a lot of those!” Jason said. He tried to take the box away, but Nico snatched one before he could.

“You’re taking too long. And I need to eat this before my taste buds dissolve completely.” Jason had tried to make a spicy Louisianan dish when Hazel visited a few days ago. It didn’t go well. Gods bless her for saving their dinner like a true heroine.

She, Reyna, and surprisingly Frank, also had to fix the disaster that was their Christmas feast. At least Jason got the gingerbread cookies right.

“I apologized for that, and Hazel said I was on the right track at least.”

Nico snorted, and shook his head. “Well, we learn more from our failures than our successes.” He bit into the brownie, and his breath hitched.

Why was this so good? Why did Jason hide this piece of heaven from Nico for so long? Why didn’t they have a bakery at Camp Half-Blood? When did chocolate suddenly become his favorite flavor?

“What the fuck,” Nico said, his mouth full of brownie. It was like biting into a creamy, chocolate sponge with a molten center. “When were you gonna tell me these things existed?”

“See? I knew you’d like ‘em,” replied the blonde with a smug grin. “But you didn’t believe me. I’m wounded, Neeks.”

“Not as wounded as Frank’s digestive track from that Mexican dish you tried yesterday.”

“I misread how much chili I need to use!” Jason replied with a half-hearted glare. “…but he’s gonna be okay, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Nico swatted his hand in the air dismissively. He devoured more of the brownie. “The healer said he just needs to hold off on heavy meals for a few days.”

Jason sighed in relief. “Good, good. Well there’s no spices in this one, so hopefully it’ll turn out well.”

Nico licked the chocolate off his fingers, and walked over to him. The younger demigod eyed the chicken. “Why’re you so worried about this? Jace, you’ve never cooked in your entire life. It’s okay if you mess up y’know. I joke around about your shit being burned or whatever, but… well, half the things you make do come out tasting fine.”

He looked up and was met with Jason’s smile. “Thanks. I guess I just want it to be good for Piper when we get back. I feel bad that I haven’t been as good of a boyfriend as she probably wanted.”

“She’s your first relationship, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s not gonna be perfect.” He stared at the steam emanating from the chicken. “I’m not one to talk; I’m just guessing, really. But... she really likes you, so… I think she’ll appreciate the sentiment.”

Jason placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Thanks. It means a lot.”

Nico shrugged, and played with a napkin on the island. “Just being honest.”

“Well, I appreciate you being honest with me.” The warmth from Jason’s hand was gone. The blonde focused on cutting the chicken into smaller portions. “And, I hope you’re honest with me when tasting this thing.”

“Okay, but if you fuck up my digestive system like you did to Frank’s, you’re gonna get it Grace.”

“Threat noted.” The blonde put a slice of chicken on a small plate, and handed it to Nico, along with a fork. The younger demigod looked at it for a second, and then plopped the chicken piece in his mouth. Soft. Savory. Even a bit juicy. Damn, those spices really helped.

“Hmm, well…” Nico said after he finished eating. He looked up at the Son of Jupiter, who was staring at him expectantly, a hopeful look to his face. “I dunno Grace. I think you’ll have to give me several more slices for me to give you a solid review. And maybe a few of those little potatoes and carrots on the side. Y’know, because that’s also part of this dish. It wouldn’t be fair for me to just eat the chicken and not everything else that comes with it.”

Jason’s laugh could’ve melted the entire continent of Antarctica.  
  


* * * * *  
  


After spending a whole month at Camp Jupiter, the foundations for the shrines were finished. It was nice, spending time in New Rome. He didn’t miss Camp Half-Blood in the slightest, but Nico wanted to help Jason with the remaining shrines. He was also their mode of transportation, no matter how much Jason protested they should take Tempest. Nico gave him some leeway and agreed to leave by the afternoon at least.

“Promise me you’ll call more often, okay?” asked Hazel.

“I will,” replied Nico. He embraced his sister tenderly, and kissed the top of her head. He looked at Frank. “Take care of her, okay?”

The older teen gave a nod of reassurance, though he still looked a tad bit nervous. Nico supposed it’d be a while until Frank got used to him.

Hazel slapped Nico’s arm lightly. “I can take care of myself,” she pouted. “And Frank too!”

“I know, I just worry.” He kissed her forehead, and then turned to Reyna. Jason said his good byes to Hazel and Frank meanwhile.

“Have a safe trip,” Reyna said. She placed her hands on Nico’s shoulders. “And you can come back any time. That villa is there for you, even when Jason isn’t here.”

“I know, thanks.” He smiled at her, prompting a hug on her behalf. Nico returned it with affection. When they separated, he added, “I’ll watch out for Jason when we get there. Gotta make sure he doesn’t burn down something.”

Nico caught the brief second worry flashed in Reyna’s eyes. He wanted to reassure her he was kidding about the burning thing; Jason had gotten a lot better at cooking now. Was that what she was concerned about? He didn’t get a chance to ask her what that look was for. Jason came up to her, and bid his farewells to Reyna.

“I’ll let you know when the shrines are done,” she said to him. “Or at least keep you updated on their progress.”

“Thanks. I’ll come back soon anyway.”

She nodded. “You two have a safe trip back.”

“We will.”

Jason turned to Nico, and asked, “You ready?”

“Yeah.” He grabbed Jason’s hand, and pulled them into the shadow of the villa. The dark shapes began to contort, and stretched around the two demigods. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna waved at them as they sunk into the ground.

Nico was serious of course when he said he’d take several stops instead of jumping all at once back to Long Island Sound. They came out of a shadow behind a gas station on a highway road. There were a few cars filling up to get oil, but nobody seemed to notice them.

The air was cold and dry, and there were traces of red dirt flowing in the breeze. Cacti adorned the ground on both sides of the black strip cutting through the desert. Nico had planned to make their first stop in Texas.

So when he saw that several cars had license plates from Arizona, he was a bit pissed.

Nico groaned. “This isn’t… where I wanted to stop…” he said. He had to catch his breath. Maybe a month wasn’t enough relaxation time. Damn it.

And there it was, Jason’s overdue worried face. “Where were you planning on taking us?”

“Texas. There’s this donut shop I thought you might’ve liked to try, but…”

“It’s fine. That just means we’ll take a few more days to get back to camp.”

“Mm, yeah that doesn’t look good if Bones is all tuckered out,” came the unexpected voice.

Jason and Nico turned to their left, and saw a misty image of Leo grinning at them. “So when were you gonna tell me you left to Camp Jupiter? Do you know how worried I was Superman? I thought Bones abducted you.”

“I didn’t abduct him,” replied Nico, a bit harsher than intended. “Why are you calling?”

“I can’t check up on my friend? Are you his mother now or what?”

“It’s nice to see you Leo,” Jason quickly replied. Good, let him handle the village idiot. “And I’m sorry. I should’ve called you, but we left early in the morning. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You weren’t gonna bother me dude! Geez.” Leo rolled his eyes, and grinned back at them. “So hey, where are you guys right now?”

“Arizona, why?”

“Oh, nice. Perfect timing. Well, Chiron needs a favor.”

“What kind of favor?”

“There’s a satyr near you guys that needs help. He’s been keeping an eye on a demigod kid for a few days, but he’s worried she might not make it all the way to New York.”

“And you want us to help?”

Leo made a gun shape with his pointer finger and thumb, directing it at them. “Bingo!”

“How many monsters are after her?” asked Nico.

“Dunno.” Leo shrugged. “They’re not high level monsters… I think, so she’s probably not one of your siblings, or Aquaman’s. But…”

“ _But?_ ” It was coming. The dreaded reason for the “but”. Why didn’t the Olympians learn from their fucking mistakes? Now this poor kid had to suffer the same way Nico did four years ago.

“…the kid’s dad died yesterday. He tried to fight a monster he couldn’t see, and ended up getting killed. The satyr managed to get her away in time, but he’s wounded and might not make it.”

“I understand,” Jason said. The worried look from his face vanished, and was replaced with a serious visage. “We’ll get her back to Camp Half-Blood in a few days. Where are they right now?”

“Move out of the way so I can see behind you guys.” Leo looked behind them, apparently noticing the gas station sign, and smiled. “Oh, you guys are close actually. They’re just down the road in a motel. You guys can hitch a ride.”

“Considering one of these patrons might _be_ the monster,” Nico said. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We’ll get there ourselves.”

“Okay man, I’m not gonna argue with you.” Leo held his hands up in defense. “Just giving suggestions, Ghostbuster.”

“Don’t call me that. I don’t even know what that means.”

“He hasn’t seen the movie?!” Leo shouted, looking at Jason completely aghast.

“No, I don’t think so,” the blonde replied lightly. “But that’ll have to wait. Thanks for the heads up Leo.”

“No problem Superman. I’ll see you guys in a few days then. _¡Adios!_ ” The Mist vanished with a swipe of Leo’s hand.

Jason looked at Nico, and asked, “Guess our return trip home is gonna take longer than intended.”

“It’s fine. I haven’t slain monsters in a while. Need to make sure I’m not getting rusty.”

“Will you be okay shadow-traveling more than us two?”

“I can handle it.” Or at least, Nico was pretty sure he could. They’d have to make even more stops, and he’d have to rest longer so he didn’t risk fading into the shadows again. But he could do it. Possibly.

Nico grabbed Jason’s hand, and said, “I think I know the motel Leo was talking about.”

He ignored the skip of his heartbeat when Jason’s fingers entwined with his own, and focused on pulling the shadows around them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/80216329984) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Yeah, I cut their time at Camp Jupiter short, but I'm hoping the next three chapters will make up for it. I uploaded this in a hurry because I had to go somewhere, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. So I really hope I didn't make obvious mistakes. I'll fix them later if I catch any. -sweats- Chapter 12 and 13 are finished, but un-beta'd, and chapter 14 is 3/4 done. There's a lot of fluff coming, so prepare yourselves. I hope you guys like it...
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next update! :)


	12. Paracosm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **paracosm**  
>  [pehr·ah·KOZ·m] _English_  
>  (n.) a detailed, prolonged imaginary world created by a child that includes human, animal, or alien creations

He only felt a slight headache when they pulled out of the shadows. Nico looked up at the motel sign as reassurance. The Sunset Motel didn’t look like much. It was small and seemed worn, with a few cars parked in the available driveway. The metal railings looked a bit rusty, and there were dirt stains on the walls of the first floor.

“This is the place,” Nico said.

“Kinda lonely-looking,” replied Jason. He adjusted his glasses as he stared up at the shabby sign. “So how do we find the satyr and the demigod? Maybe we should’ve asked Leo about the room number.”

From the corner of Nico’s eye, he caught a frantic motion of curtains being pulled back. He looked to the window at the edge of the second floor. The curtain moved slightly, as if it had been closed again.

“We could try that room,” he told Jason. “I saw something move behind the curtain over there.”

Jason didn’t protest, so Nico led them up the dusty flight of stairs to the second floor. He knocked a few times, and the curtain opened slightly. But by the time Nico looked at the window, the curtain had closed, and the door opened.

“Are you… the two who Chiron sent?” came a quiet voice. From the sliver of the open door, Nico could see unruly curls partially hiding the speaker’s face. He assumed it was the satyr.

“Yes,” Nico began. “We heard you needed help getting a child to Camp Half-Blood.”

The door closed, proceeded by the sounds of a lock. When it fully opened, Nico and Jason were greeted by a small satyr. He had a sweater and dark pants on, but Nico noticed the trail of blood seeping through the fabric.

“Yeah I do. I’m uh, new at this so…” He stepped aside to let the demigods in. Closing the door behind him, he said, “I’m sorry. My wounds won’t stop bleeding and…”

“We understand,” Jason replied. He looked at one of the two beds in the room. A little girl in a petticoat with brown skin and dark hair was asleep, a rabbit plush cuddled against her chest. “How old is she?” he asked the satyr quietly.

“About six. Maybe seven.” He sniffed the air. “She doesn’t have a strong scent like you two though. I’m Barry. And you guys are…?”

“Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, although you probably know him as Zeus. And this is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades.” He gestured to Nico with his hand.

Barry’s eyes widened. “They sent… they sent _you_ two?!” He pointed back and forth between them.

“Is that a problem?” asked Jason with a raised eyebrow.

“ _Yes!_ ” Barry pulled at his curls. “Of all the demigods to send me, why did it have to be these guys?!”

“Look,” Nico started. “You can’t be picky with who gets sent over here. That little kid needs to get to camp as soon as possible. And what’s wrong with us? We’re capable of fighting monsters just fine.”

“But you give off the strongest scent! Two children of the Big Three?! Plus this little girl here? Are you insane?!”

Nico lifted a finger to retort, but stopped himself when Jason placed a warm hand on his shoulder. “Barry,” he began. “I understand you’re concerned. But you’re wounded, and she probably doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

“No, no she doesn’t. You’re right…” He sat down on the other bed, holding his side. “And I’m tired. I’m not that strong, and there’s no need for Searchers anymore now that Pan passed on and gave his powers to Grover Underwood. B-But us satyrs still need to bring demigods to camp so they’re safe. And I wanted to help, especially after her dad…”

“I know. Let us help you help her, okay?” Jason walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll take care of her. Do you think you can make it all the way back to camp?”

Barry shrugged, and bounced his foot on the ground. He had his shoes off, revealing his hooves. The sound was irritating to Nico, honestly, but he decided to remain silent. The satyr held his side, probably where the wound was. “I washed off most of the blood in the bathroom, and tried to use a towel as a makeshift bandage, b-but the wound is kinda deep so I don’t…” He took a shallow breath. “But you’re right, we need to get her to camp quickly.”

“What kind of monsters were after you?”

“Gryphons. A group of them. They saw her locket. You can’t see it now, but she has it around her neck. It’s gold and really shiny. Gryphons like those things right?” Barry didn’t wait for an answer, and nodded his head instead. “So we managed to dodge most of them, but one slashed at my side. I can’t fight, not really, but I’m pretty fast so I c-carried her here and I had some money to get this room! Because she was tired and crying because we had to leave her dad and…!” Blood slipped through his fingers. “But they’re out there, I saw them! They’re not close, but in the sky! I could see them as tiny dots! And they’re so fast and strong and—”

The little girl stirred. She made a small noise, and then slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked around. She rubbed her eyes with a hand, and clutched the rabbit plush closer.

“Who… Who are you?” she asked quietly, blinking at Nico and Jason. “And where’s… where’s daddy…?” She looked to Barry. “Where… Where is he?”

“Uhm!” He limped over to her. “He’s not here because… because he died so—”

“He… he died?” she asked, a waver to her voice. She stared at Barry, and her eyes watered. She gave a sob. “I thought that was a bad dream! No, you’re lying!”

“Why would I lie?” he said frantically. “Look, little girl we can’t stay here much longer okay? Because those scary things—!”

There were several thuds coming from the roof. Barry looked up at the ceiling in a panic. “We need to go, now! Or we’ll never make it past the door!”

Jason walked over to the little girl, and knelt down in front of her. “What’s your name?” he asked softly with a tender smile that could melt butter.

She sobbed again, but through her tears, managed, “E-Emma… Emma Kealoha.”

“Hi Emma, it’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand. “My name is Jason.”

The little girl, Emma, blinked some tears away, and sniffed. Hesitantly, she took his hand, and gave it a small shake. “Hi… You look nice.”

Jason chuckled. “Thank you. Now Emma, we need to get you out of here. It’s not safe to be here.”

“Was it those bird-cats outside? That I saw earlier? They’re kinda cute, but… but my dad…” She whimpered, and sobbed again.

“Yeah, they’re not nice,” replied Jason. “And they did hurt your dad.”

“Do you know if he’s okay?”

Jason gave a glance over to Barry, who looked to be in pain. He was still clutching his wound, but he shook his head slowly. Jason turned back to Emma, and said, “Your dad was keeping you safe, and got really hurt. He’s not here anymore, Emma. I’m sorry…”

At this truth, she broke out into full-fledged crying. Barry looked wildly uncomfortable, and Jason looked apologetic. Nico himself felt terrible. The poor girl was so small, and seemed so innocent. She lost her dad, possibly the only family she had, and now she was on death’s doorstep too.

“We need to leave,” Nico finally said. Barry sprung up from the bed, and nodded vigorously. He still took shallow breaths, but he looked roaring to go.

Jason placed a gentle hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Emma, we’re going to go now.”

“No, no don’t leave me by myself! Please!” she shrieked, looking at Jason with wide, tearful eyes. “I’m scared!”

“We’re not going to leave you, don’t worry. You’re going to come with us. We’re going to take you someplace where you’ll be safe. But you have to trust us. Do you think you can do that?”

Emma nodded the moment the last word left his mouth. “I miss my dad.”

“I know sweetheart…” He wiped a few of her tears away with his thumb. “I know…”

“Jason,” Nico said. “Barry doesn’t look good.” And he really didn’t. He was leaning against the wall now, more blood seeping through his hand. “There’s no more time.”

“Why is Barry bleeding?” Emma asked in a higher pitch. “And why does he have goat legs?!”

“We’ll explain later, okay?” Jason said. “But we really do need to leave now.” He stood up, and took her into his arms. “You’ll be okay, alright?”

Emma nodded vigorously. “Wait, my backpack!” She pointed to the sun-shaped bag on the corner of the bed. Nico took it, and nodded to Jason.

“Alright, well this is going to feel a little weird Emma. It’s gonna get dark—”

Barry screamed as a gryphon crashed through the glass window. It screeched as it fumbled with the curtains tangled around its body. Emma wailed and buried her face in the crook of Jason’s neck.

Nico snatched Jason’s sleeve. He was about to call for Barry to hold his arm, but the satyr grabbed the lamp from the nightstand as another gryphon tried to fit through the window.

“You need to leave with her! There’s more than two!” He swung the lamp at the gryphon’s head, knocking it unconscious. “I’m not going to make it anyway! B-But she deserves a chance to live! I’ve never done anything important in my life, so if I’m going to die, I want it to m-matter at least!”

“Barry, but I can—!”

“Go!” he shouted, dodging a swipe of the gryphon’s talons. “You two said you were strong right? Then prove it to that little girl! Protect her!”

Nico looked up to Jason, who stared at the small satyr with a face of regret. But it disappeared, and was replaced with his usual serious visage. “He’s right. And you’re already tired from shadow-travel as it is.”

The younger teen swallowed hard. He was going to feel terrible about this later, he was positive. But realistically, Emma was the priority. “Okay.” He wrapped an arm around Jason’s and yanked them into a shadow of the corner of the room, just as a third gryphon crashed through the door.

Nico heard Barry scream, and then felt a cold chill run through his body. The young demigod caught a quick glimpse at the daisy that fluttered to the ground just as the shadows pulled them out of the gryphons’ reach.  


* * * * *  


Emma held Jason’s neck in a vice grip with her arms, her rabbit plush crushed between her small body and his chest. She continued to whimper as they traveled through the nether. Nico’s grip tightened as well, and only loosened once they rose out of a shadow from the ground.

Nico was panting slightly, and leaned against the side of a building. Jason looked at him, prepared to say something, but the smaller teen just waved him off with his hand.

“I’ll be fine,” came his breathy reply. “I traveled us miles away from those things.” He gave Jason a strained smile. “Welcome to Texas.”

Nico managed to transport them to another highway, but it wasn’t barren this time. There were cars going up and down the black-paved road, but several were parked or cruising through the little nexus of hotels, motels, and eateries cluttered around a few gas stations.

“We should get a room,” Jason said. “Maybe order a pizza. You look exhausted Nico.”

“Just trying to get adjusted to carrying one more person. It’s fine Jace. But y’know resting? And food? Yeah that sounds like a good idea.”

They walked to the smallest motel of the pit stop. The price was fair enough, looked clean enough. After receiving a strange look from the manager in the office, probably because of the crying girl in Jason’s arms, they were handed the keys.

It was a second floor room near a corner. Jason set Emma down on one of the beds, and Nico closed the door behind them. She clutched the rabbit plush tightly against her chest. Her face was red and tear stained, and she kept her eyes shut. Emma’s lower lip quivered. Jason assumed she was trying her best not to cry, but the tiny whimpers that squeaked through her teeth were heartbreaking.

Nico handed him her backpack silently, and Jason set it on the floor next to her bed, along with his own. “Emma, you can open your eyes now,” he said in the softest voice possible.

She gave a sob, but gradually opened her eyes. Emma observed their new temporary arrangement. “This room is different,” she began slowly. She sniffed some snot away. “Did we walk here?”

“No sweetheart, we actually… well it’s a long story.”

Emma looked at the bedsheets, but didn’t say anything. “I miss daddy…” she whispered.

Jason felt absolutely terrible. What could he say to her? How old did Barry say she was? Six or seven? Gods, she was probably scared out of her wits. Was it always this hard for Greek demigod children? Now he understood why there were so many more Romans than Greeks. Lupa took them in when they were young. Sure, she only allowed the strong to live, but at least they got a chance at survival. Greek demigod children either had to unknowingly wait for a satyr to come look for them, or die before they knew what hit them.

“What happened to Barry?” asked the young girl. She looked up at Jason with large brown eyes. “Is he okay?”

“He wanted to stay there.”

“Did he die?”

Jason looked to Nico, who was standing quietly near the other bed. His brows were furrowed, as if he were sad, but he said nothing. Then he set his backpack aside, and walked over to Emma. He stared at her, and she stared back. Slowly, he sat down on her other side.

He bit his lip, and looked at the stitching in the bed sheet. “He did die,” he said quietly. But it was enough for Emma to hear, judging by her quivering lip and tiny beads of tears bunched in the corners of her eyes.

“But,” Nico continued. “He did it to help you.” He looked at her. “And so did your dad.” He paused briefly, before continuing, “You can talk to him, if you want.”

Her eyes widened. “But he’s gone. You said… you said he died…”

“He did, and he needs to rest. But I can let you talk to him later, when he’s ready. So you can say good bye.”

Emma regarded Nico for a moment, and then looked to her rabbit plush. “Okay mister…”

“Nico. You can call me Nico.”

“Okay Mr. Nico…”

A small smile appeared on his lips. Emma sniffled, and looked up at him, then at his skull ring. “Why do you have a skull on it?” she asked.

“I like skulls.”

“They’re scary.”

Nico paused briefly before replying, “Not to me.” He glanced to the side for an instant, and then turned his attention back to her. “Do I scare you, Emma?”

The child watched him for a silent second. “No,” she said, shaking her head. “You look a little scary, but I’m not scared. It’s like a scary-cute.”

Jason smiled when surprise appeared on Nico’s face. Emma continued, “You don’t look mean. And you have nice eyes. They’re brown like mine, and kinda look like chocolate. I like chocolate. It tastes good.”

A vague blush surfaced to Nico’s cheeks. “Oh, well… thank you.”

Emma turned to face Jason. Her tears had dried on her cheeks, leaving faint dirt marks behind. “You have nice eyes too Mr. Jason,” she said. “They’re pretty and blue, like the sky over the ocean back home.”

He smiled. “Thank you Emma. Where do you live? By the beach?”

“Yeah!” she said. “Hawaii has lots of beaches. They're really nice. Daddy brought me with him here, because he had work.” 

Damn, this kid was a long way from home. She couldn’t go back there, especially if her father was her only relative. Nico was too tired to travel that far in addition, not that Jason would ask him to do such a thoughtless and harrowing thing like that. “I heard it’s a nice place. Maybe one day I’ll go.” She didn’t say anything in response, so Jason continued, “I like your rabbit. Does it have a name?”

She nodded. “Her name is Ms. Muffin. Daddy gave her to me for Christmas.” She looked at the golden heart-shaped locket around her neck. It was slightly open, so she closed it. She stared at it for a moment, and then opened it again. The blonde could see it was a small picture of her and a man, who he assumed was her father. They were smiling on the beach, wearing large sun hats. “When can I go back home?” she mumbled.

Jason looked to Nico, but he looked just as lost as Jason felt. “It’s not safe to go home right now, Emma,” the blonde said softly. “But we’re going to take you somewhere that is safe. You’ll be able to go home one day, but right now isn’t a good time, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. Where am I going?”

“To camp. Have you ever been to camp?” She shook her head. Alright, how was he supposed to explain this magical world to her? Did she even believe in things like dragons or nymphs? Apparently Nico was thinking the same thing. He rolled his tongue in his cheek as he looked at the carpet of the room. He appeared to be lost in thought.

“Well,” Jason said. “At camp, you get to do fun things, like arts and crafts, and sing by the fire. You can also roast marshmallows.”

Her eyes lit up slightly. “Daddy and I used to do that, when we’d go to the beach. Do you make smores there too?”

“Yup, a lot of them. You also get to stay in a cabin with a lot of other kids. Some are your age, and some are my age, or Nico’s age.”

“Oh, okay.” She cocked her head to the side a bit. “Why did Barry have goat legs? And why did those birds have cat bodies? And why were they so big?”

Jason knew he had to wean this information as smoothly as possible. Nico gave him a glance, and then nodded. He picked at the zipper on his sweater. The smaller demigod probably didn’t know how to talk to children, so Jason would more than likely have to start. “Emma, did your dad ever read you bed time stories?”

“Yeah. I like the ones with dinosaurs in them. Sometimes there’s aliens.”

“Those stories are fun. Did he ever tell you stories of dragons? Or anything else like that?”

Emma shook her head. “No. Why?”

“Because, at camp, there’s a dragon that lives there.”

Her eyes widened again, and her mouth hung in a small ‘o’ shape. “There’s a dragon at camp?!”

“Yes!” Jason said, a bit cheerily. Good, it seemed like she was believing him. “He’s friendly, and sleeps around this huuuuge tree. And Barry, well do you know what a satyr is?” Emma shook her head. “They’re part human, and part goat. That’s what Barry was.”

“You mean like in that movie, Hercules?”

Oh good, she saw that very inaccurate portrayal of Greek mythology. Nico looked at Jason, and asked, “There’s a movie, about Hercules?”

“Yeah!” Emma replied. “It’s about gods and monsters and stuff! I like looking at the gods when they come out on the TV. They’re really colorful. But I also like Pegasus! He’s cute! But Barry—” She seemed more talkative now. “—is supposed to be like Phil? The little goat man?”

Nico looked incredibly lost. He hadn’t seen the movie, or any Disney movie probably. Make that any modern movie _period._ “Exactly!” Jason replied, a bit amused at Nico’s expression. “That’s what Barry is!”

“I thought they weren’t real?”

“They are, and there’s more at camp. Pegasus is also real.”

“He is?!”

“Yeah, but he’s not at camp. There’s others like him though. You can pet them and even ride them on the ground, or fly on them in the sky.”

“I wanna ride one!”

After that, it was a lot easier for Jason to explain to her about camp and Greek lore. Emma didn’t look excited when he told her about the rock wall with lava, but when he explained Capture the Flag, her enthusiasm returned. Which was ironic, since the rock wall was a lot safer even with the lava. But it was good to know she didn’t seem deterred from this new life she’d have to live soon.

“So I’m going there to learn how to fight monsters?” she asked. “Like those gryphons?”

“You can one day, but right now, Mr. Nico and I will protect you, alright?”

“Okay Mr. Jason, but can I ride the dragon too when we get there?”

“I don’t know if you can, but I’ll ask for you.”

“Yay!” And when she grinned, showing her small white teeth, a wave of relief washed over Jason. She seemed happy, even if her father’s death, and that of Barry’s, would come back to hit her later. But at least for now, she was smiling.

“So does this mean I’m a god too?”

“Well, you’re still human, so you’re half-god. And we call that ‘demigod’.”

“Like Hercules!”

“Yes, like Hercules.”

“Are you a demigod too? Do you have super strength like him?”

“I am.” He smiled at her. “And so is Mr. Nico, but we can’t lift heavy things like Hercules can. We do have powers though. I can fly, and use electricity.” Jason held out his hand, and a small spark hovered in his palm. Emma’s eyes dilated considerably. “I can also use wind, and control a little bit of the weather.”

“That is _so_ cool! So who’s your parent? You have a god mom or dad, right? Because you’re half-god?”

“I do. Everyone at camp does, including you.”

“Who’s mine?”

“I’m not sure. But maybe when we get to camp, we’ll find out.”

“Aww… Okay… I hope it’s not Hades though. He was mean in the movie.” Jason noticed when Nico tensed. He saw his fingers curl into the fabric of the bed. That’s right, Emma didn’t know that the movie was far off from the real thing. “Who’s yours?”

“My dad is Zeus.”

Emma gasped loudly. “So you’re Hercules’ brother?!”

Jason turned to Nico when he caught his snort. He cleared his throat, and looked away. “Sort of. It’s weird to explain.”

“Who’s your god mom or dad Mr. Nico?” she asked, turning to the other boy beside her.

Nico looked at Jason, and searched his face for something. Jason nodded in approval, and smiled, hoping it’d be enough reassurance that things were going to be okay. Or at least that’s what he wished for.

“He’s…” began Nico in a quiet voice. “My dad is Hades.”

Emma didn’t say anything for the first few seconds. She looked confused, and Jason worried she was going to start questioning if he was like the movie Hades. Or if Nico had some sort of creepy powers, if he was a zombie, could he breathe fire, was secretly evil…

He was surprised, however, when she asked, “Is that why you like skulls, because your dad is the god of death?”

Nico looked at her curiously. “That’s kind of the reason. And my dad isn’t the god of death. There’s another god for that. Hades is sort of like the king of the Underworld.”

“Oh, he is? Is he a mean king, mean like in the movie?”

Jason made eye contact with Nico, who looked at him again, seemingly for help. But all the blonde did was smile. Nico could do this. Emma didn’t seem afraid, just curious. “Is he mean, Mr. Nico?” asked Jason.

The younger teen gave him a half-hearted glare, and then turned back to Emma with a neutral expression. “No, he’s not mean. If you make him mad, he can get scary, but he’s a good dad. He’s nice to me, and I help him sometimes in the Underworld.”

“Wait, you can actually go there?” Emma asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah, but only I can. It’s dangerous for other people to try and go there though.”

“Oh. So then, if your dad is a king, then that makes you a prince, right?”

Jason smiled when Nico’s eyes widened significantly. “It does make him a prince, Emma,” the blonde replied. “And he’s a good prince too. He helps his dad take care of the Underworld. He’s also strong, and uses a sword to fight.”

“That’s cool!” She turned back to Nico. “Do you have powers like Mr. Jason?”

“They’re not the same thing…” began the Son of Hades. “…but I can control shadows, and the ground.”

“Like earthquakes?”

“Yeah, but I try not to use it. It’s dangerous. I can also control skeletons.”

“Oh. Is that why you like skulls?”

“No, actually… When I was little like you, I really liked pirates. I thought they were cool.”

“I like pirates too! I played pirates at school, but also other things like castles—oh! Since Hades is a king, does he live in a castle?”

“Yes, he does.”

“Do you live there too?”

“I stay here above ground, but I do have a room there.”

“Is it fancy?”

“A little.”

Jason smiled as he watched Emma bombard Nico with questions about his princely life. He became more talkative as they sat there, and managed to hold a smile longer than Jason had ever seen him. The blonde told them he was going to pick them up some food, but they didn’t really hear him amidst their conversation.

He came back with a large pizza, and the smell immediately caught their attention. Through their dinner, Emma continued to ask Nico things about the Underworld, and was excited to find that Cerberus allowed himself to be petted. Then she asked Jason about Olympus, but he didn’t know much about it other than demigods couldn’t go there unless Zeus allowed them to. Which was almost never.

“Does that make you a prince too, Mr. Jason? Because your dad is king of Olympus? Have you ever been there?” asked Emma with her mouth full of pizza.

“I’ve never been there—” a thought that shouldn’t have made Jason feel bad like it was now. “—but I heard it’s nice. And I don’t really know if I’d call myself that.”

“He is a prince,” Nico said. Jason looked at him, and caught his stare. The younger teen didn’t react to the eye contact, and turned to look to Emma instead. “But he helps out down here. He protects demigods and looks out for them like a prince protects a village. He also trains them, so they can protect each other, like how a prince trains the knights. His dad stays inside the castle on Olympus, but Mr. Jason does a lot of work to make sure everyone in the kingdom, like you and me, are happy. People don’t always say ‘thank you’ for the things he does, but he needs to know…” Nico looked at Jason. “…that he’s a good prince, and an even better friend.”

Jason felt his face grow warm. The stare Nico was giving him was slightly unnerving, but in a manner that left him speechless instead of scared or worried. The younger demigod smiled at him, and then asked Emma, “Do you like your pizza?”

“Mm,” she replied, nodding her head. “It’s good.”

“Mr. Jason bought that pizza for us while we were talking. He takes his job as prince very seriously.”

“Yes! Thank you!” she said to Jason with a mouth stained in tomato sauce.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. He looked at Nico, but the younger demigod wasn’t paying attention. He chatted Emma up again as they continued to eat the pizza. He watched Nico’s smile, and the gentle way in which he spoke to the little girl. She giggled at something he said, but Jason wasn’t paying any attention. He was more preoccupied with the beat of his heart in his ears.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, shuffling through his backpack. “We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Nico said. “I’ll be here, talking with my new friend, Emma.”

Jason didn’t reply, and walked to the provided bathroom a bit quicker than normal. When he looked in the mirror, his glasses were a little misty, and his cheeks were pink. But Jason shook his head slightly, and turned the showerhead on, setting the water to a colder temperature than he was used to.  


* * * * *  


Nico followed Jason’s example once the blonde was done bathing. And when he came back outside moments later, Jason and Emma were watching the TV. It looked like some colorful animated movie from where he was standing. Nico sneaked a peek at the screen, and when he heard the familiar names come out of the character’s mouths, he asked in a flat tone, “This is the movie, isn’t it?”

“Yup,” replied Jason with a smile. “It was on one of the motel channels. Funny huh?”

“Hilarious.”

“Come watch it with us Mr. Nico!”

He sighed, but joined them on the bed. Emma was nestled between them, watching with interest. Jason looked amused, and when she asked him questions about something, he told her the truth about each god she recognized. Nico gave his own input occasionally, especially when it came to Hades, because wow, was Disney ever fucking wrong. About literally everything.

“Who made these designs? My dad looks _nothing_ like that. Especially the flaming hair.”

“The Underworld doesn’t look like that either.”

“Cerberus is too big.”

“The gods don’t glow like that, and they don’t have technicolor skin.”

“Zeus and Hera in this movie are like the complete opposite of the real things.”

“Hermes is too small, Ares doesn’t look like an old man, and Apollo _definitely_ doesn’t look competent like he does here.”

“Wow, okay don’t even get me started on Hercules.”

Nico honestly didn’t care if the gods heard him. He couldn’t be smote anyway. They’d have to deal with Hades, and nobody wanted that. But he scolded Jason when he heard the blonde snickering at him. Emma giggled at their bickering.

The whole movie was unsurprising. Unless you were completely knowledgeable about the gods’ actual personalities, you’d never know Hades was amongst the most decent out of all of them, and Zeus was one of the worst. But Nico wasn’t going to be the person to rain on Emma’s parade. At least the songs were really catchy.

The movie had finished, but there really wasn’t anything else to do except watch more mind-numbing television. There was some cooking program that only made Nico hungry, so they changed the channel again to a show about animals. It was informative, and Emma liked looking at the footage of cute penguins, so Nico left it at that.

She got tired sometime around 8pm, and went to sleep. Nico and Jason mumbled quietly to themselves for a while about how to plan the rest of their return trip home. But when Nico heard a small groan, he turned around to see Emma sitting up in bed.

“Is everything okay?” asked Jason in a gentle tone.

“I can’t sleep…” Emma clutched Ms. Muffin against her chest. “I keep thinking of daddy… and Barry…” Her lower lip quivered, and Nico noticed the suggestion of tears in her dark eyes.

He looked at Jason, wondering what they could do to help her sleep soundly. The older demigod smiled a bit sadly at Nico, as if he were sorry he couldn’t offer any suggestions. Nico looked at the shadows cast by the light of the lamp, trying to think of something... Oh, that was it. Maybe that would help, if she didn’t find it scary.

“Emma,” Nico said as he walked over to her bed. He sat down next to her. “Do you want me to tell you a story?”

She looked at him with hopeful, yet sad eyes. “Daddy used to tell me stories before bed time. They help me sleep faster.”

“I can tell you a story. My sister used to make up stories so I could go to sleep too.”

“Oh, okay.” She nestled herself underneath the sheets, cuddling Ms. Muffin.

“Who do you want the main character to be?” asked Nico.

“A spider.”

“…A spider?”

“Yeah, because they’re cute and small. I like the fuzzy ones that are big like my hand.”

Usually kids hated spiders, crushing them underneath their shoes or swatting them with something. Tarantulas were liked even less. It might make the shadows a bit more eerie, but if that’s what she wanted… A small arachnid it was.

“Okay, a spider.” He looked at the adjacent wall, and both Emma and Jason followed his line of vision. Slowly, the shadows contorted to create a spider silhouette. It crawled on the wall, taking timid steps.

“We’ll add a bird to the story too.” A small bird silhouette appeared near the spider, and the two creatures traveled along the beige motel wall.

“How are you doing that?” asked Emma quietly, her eyes wide.

“That’s one of my powers. I can control shadows. This might make the story a little more fun. What do you think?”

She gave him a large, toothy grin. “Yes!”

And so Nico told her a story about a spider and a bird. How the spider was always hiding in the house, away from anyone’s sight, afraid somebody might crush it because it was ugly and black and creepy. But people loved the bird outside, with its vibrant blue wings and honey-sweet songs. Everyone liked looking up at the bird as it flew, or when it perched on the branch of a tree. But one day somebody found the spider, and tried to crush it with a broom. The spider crawled away, out of the house, afraid it wouldn’t make it past the door.

It scuttled underneath the door, and kept going, going, going. Left, right, up, down. And when the human’s footsteps faded away, it turned to look. It had crawled into a nook in the roof, a nook with a bird’s nest; the worst place for a spider to be. But there was no way out, except the small jagged hole. And in that hole, blocking the spider from the outside, was the lovely bird.

The spider wouldn’t be fast enough. It was going to die and be eaten by the bird. The bird approached, cornering the spider. It begged for the bird to at least eat it quickly, but the bird only looked at it confused. Then the bird said to the spider, that it wasn’t going to be eaten. The bird only ate worms and other, bigger bugs. It asked why the spider was inside the bird’s nest, and the spider told the bird it ran away. It ran away from that terrible house where the people in it only wanted to kill it, smear it on the wall, throw it away in the trash.

The bird looked horrified. And when it told the spider sorry, the spider was confused. It told the bird it had nothing to be sorry about. The bird was lucky, because everyone loved it, how it looked, how it sang, how it flew in the sky. But the bird told the spider, the spider was the lucky one. Because nobody bothered it. Nobody wanted to catch it, to cage it, to keep it only to stare at it and hear its song. They loved what the bird could do, but not what the bird actually was.

And that’s why the bird was so high, away from people who would try to catch it. No human could fit inside the hole, except the small bird. The spider was lost. It didn’t understand what the bird was trying to say. So the bird explained, that if the spider had nowhere else to go, the spider was free to live inside the nook as long as it wanted. And at the end of every day, the bird will sing to the spider.

The spider agreed, and spun its web in a corner inside the nook. And in return for the bird’s kindness, when flies and mosquitoes came, the spider wrestled with them, trapping them in its web. The bird would come back at the end of every day. It was surprised whenever the spider told it an intruder tried to take the bird’s home, so the spider took care of every last one. The bird was grateful, and in return, told the spider stories about what it saw on the outside world every day. Then the bird would sing, sing a new song every night, just for the spider, until the spider fell asleep. But before the spider would fall asleep, it heard the bird call the spider its friend. Good night friend, it would always say. You’re safe here, it said. So long as I can fly this high, you’re safe.

And the spider called the bird its friend too. Good night friend, the spider said back. Good night. Tomorrow I will keep your nest safe, and tomorrow I will listen to your stories, and smile at your songs. Good night.

At the end of his tale, Nico began to sing. The shadows of the spider and bird began to twirl around each other, almost as if they were dancing. The song was an Italian lullaby; Bianca made it up herself (he discovered later it was an existing lullaby), and used to sing it to him when he couldn’t sleep when they were made to stay at that terrible military school in Maine. She’d sing with her lovely voice, soothing him to sleep every night. But Nico would sing it to himself sometimes, those nights he became lonely, or when he thought about her. He’d sing himself to sleep, imagining her face smiling at him, and some part of him felt like he was staring at his mother. It was a bittersweet feeling, but it comforted him when he slept alone in the dark, cold room that was Cabin Thirteen:

 

_“Ninna nanna, ninna oh_

_Questa bimba a chi la dò?_

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh_

_Questa bimba a chi la dò?_

_La darò alla Befana che la tiene una settimana_

_La darò all'uomo nero che la tiene un giorno intero_

_La darò all'uomo bianco che la tiene finchè è stanco._

_Ninna nanna, ninna oh_

_Questa bimba la terrò.”_

 

He was a bit proud of himself when Emma finally fell asleep, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Nico smiled at her, and the silhouettes of the spider and bird disappeared when he turned off the lamp on her bedside nightstand.

When he turned around, Jason was staring at him with what appeared to be awe. Fuck, he forgot Jason was still in the room. He listened to the entirety of his silly little tale, and his even sillier lullaby.

“I know,” Nico said, sitting down at the corner of the other bed. “The story didn’t make sense, and the singing was probably weird, but… well the poor kid was tired. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“No, no that’s not it. Not at all.” Jason looked at Nico, still watching him with the awestruck face. “That story was really sweet. And… Nico, I didn’t know you could sing. That sounded really amazing.”

A blush spread across the smaller demigod’s cheeks. “It’s something Bianca used to sing to me, when she was still alive. Helped me sleep. So I figured it might work on Emma. Bianca sung it way better.”

“Well, having a beautiful singing voice must run in the family. I almost fell asleep myself.”

“You don’t need to flatter me. It does nothing.”

“It’s not flattery; it’s the truth.” Jason smiled. “You could give all the kids in Apollo cabin a run for their money with that voice. Maybe even Apollo himself.”

Nico couldn’t hear what followed. Jason’s stare was too intense, the heater was making the room too hot, and the annoying, repetitive thud of Nico’s heart was too loud in his head. He was tired, and needed sleep. Nico rung the hem of his pajama shirt, and said, “Well, thanks. But I’m exhausted, so I’m gonna sleep.”

“Oh, right.” The blonde rubbed his eyes from underneath his glasses. “Yeah we should probably get some shut eye too.” Jason got off the bed, and took out a sleeping bag from his backpack.

“What are you doing?” asked Nico with a raised eyebrow.

“Setting up the floor so I can sleep?” replied Jason, looking slightly confused.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m used to it.”

“So am I.”

“I slept on the floor for a long time in my cabin, Neeks.”

“I slept on the floor for almost four years, Jace.”

“Nico, take the bed.”

“Jason, you can have it.”

“Di Angelo.”

“Grace.”

Jason sighed. “You’re not gonna give this up, are you?”

“No I’m not. You already got me a house in New Rome when I didn’t even ask you to.”

“Yeah, and you looked comfortable sleeping in that soft bed.”

Nico crossed his arms. “You do too much for me.”

“Because you’re my friend. I’m gonna go so far to say that I consider you a best friend at that.”

“Well…” Nico looked at his toes. He rocked back and forth on his heels a little. “You’re my… my best friend too, so I’m not gonna just let you do everything, okay?”

He looked back up to see Jason smiling widely at him. “You mean that?” asked the blonde. “The best friend part?”

“Well… _yeah_ you doofus. I thought I wouldn’t have to say it aloud, like ever, but there it is.” Nico shook his head. “Don’t make a big deal outta this, okay?”

“Alright,” replied Jason lightly. “What do you propose we do then?”

Nico was going to hate himself later. Shit, he hated himself _now._ He hated that the thought even crossed his mind in the _first_ place—“We can… share the bed if you want.” He looked at all the furniture, every single piece that wasn’t near Jason.

“Neeks, if you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to do this.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, remember? I got adjusted to you… hugging me, and generally acting like an overjoyed puppy—” Jason chuckled a bit at that. “—and like this is a one-time thing anyway. So don’t get used to it.” He rubbed his arm, afraid to look at Jason’s face.

“Okay, I can agree to that, just so we’re not up all night arguing.”

“Good, because I’m tired and I just wanna hit the hay.”

Nico scrambled into bed, putting enough space between him and Jason. He had his back to him, not wanting to see his face. Jason did the same, after he set aside his glasses and turned off the lamp on their bedside table. The covers were pulled up, almost over Nico’s head. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the body heat from the older boy next to him.

Comfortable silence.

“Y’know…”

Oh gods. That blonde idiot was still going to talk.

“…spiders are really important animals.”

Nico didn’t respond.

“They’re not the prettiest creatures, sure. And some of them are dangerous if you bother them. But spider moms are really hardcore. They stay with their babies, to keep them safe, even starving themselves until the eggs hatch. And they don’t allow themselves to die until the babies have safely left her. Spiders keep the flies out, and other pests that would be harmful to people. In a way, they’re like tiny bodyguards in houses. And the bigger ones in the wild, the ones that are really huge, well I heard they even eat snakes. And snakes are the ones who eat or attack smaller, nicer things. Things like mice, frogs…” Jason paused for a brief second. “…and small, blue birds.”

Nico opened his eyes, and slowly looked over his shoulder. Jason wasn’t facing him. All he could see from the sliver of moonlight wedged between the curtains, was the blonde hair on the back of his head.

“In their own way, spiders are silent protectors. Spiders don’t ask for anything. They hide in places, away from people because they’re small and scared they’re going to get hurt, and they probably will attack for that very reason. Any animal would I guess. But it’s those little guys who make a person’s home a safer place to live, getting rid of unwelcome insects. Spiders don’t get the appreciation they deserve, but the world would be a worse place without them. I’m glad they exist.”

And still, Nico couldn’t find anything to say. Jason still didn’t turn around. “I’m not a zoologist or anything, so I could just be thinking nonsense out loud, but that’s my opinion regardless. Good night Neeks.”

“Night… Good night, Jace,” replied Nico, in a quiet voice.

The younger demigod turned back around to settle himself. He closed his eyes and buried the side of his warm face in the cool fabric of the pillow. And with a smile, Nico drifted off to sleep, dreaming of small blue birds with honey-sweet songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/23740516716) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> ...except this world wasn't created by a child and is very real in their universe.
> 
> Jason you ignorant fool. Large spiders from Hell eat tiny animals, including small birds. This is why in every AU you're not a zoologist. 
> 
> Hercules is on Netflix right now, so that was the inspiration for that scene. It's one of my favorite Disney movies. -laughs- And Barry is derived from "berry" since all satyrs seem to be named after plants. I'm lame.
> 
> My beta had a field day with this one. Some gems from her:
>
>> blunt ass satyr  
> "Hi... You look nice." emma feelin the thirst already not that i blame her  
> "It's like a scary-cute." looks like a cinnamon roll but can kill you: Nico di Angelo  
> Jason "spider moms are really hardcore" Grace
> 
>   
> Catches all of my mistakes, and gives me A+ commentary at the same time. So basically, she's the best beta ever.
> 
> This arc of the story ends at Chapter 15, which I've already finished. I have half of Chapter 16 done too. There's still more fluff to come! And yes, I did use the "not enough beds so we have to share" scene because I'm a trope-loving piece of shit.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)
> 
> Edit: Once again translations and annotations provided by ugotthelove! Thanks for your help!
> 
> "Lullaby, lullaby oh  
> Who am I giving this baby to?  
> Lullaby, lullaby oh  
> Who am I giving this baby to?  
> I'm giving this baby to "Befana"* that will keep her for a week.  
> I'm giving this baby to the black man** that will keep her for an entire day.  
> I'm giving this baby to the white man*** that will keep her until he is tired.  
> Lullaby, lullaby oh  
> I will keep this baby with me."
> 
> * A female figure similar to Santa Claus who appears as an old woman flying on a broom, like a witch; leaves children candies on the night of January 5th.  
> ** In this context, it means a monster that is entirely black.  
> *** In this context, it means a monster that is entirely white.


	13. Yúyīn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yúyīn**  
>  [yew·YEEN] _Mandarin_  
>  (n.) the remnants of a sound that stay in the ears after a sound has stopped

When Jason woke up that morning he noticed four unusual things. The first was the unusual warmth under the covers. The second was fluffy black hair tickling his nose and lips. The third was the weight on his right arm. And the fourth was the body cuddled close against his chest. The sleeping form of Nico di Angelo.

Jason was positive they had went to bed with their backs turned. How did the smaller demigod end up this close to him? So close in fact, that Jason could feel the tiny puffs of breath against his collarbone, and count the… wait, since when did Nico have freckles? They were faint on his pale skin, but it seemed that Nico did in fact have them.

Nico would hit him if Jason ever said it aloud, but he really did look angelic when he was asleep. Angelic, and so very… adorable with his fingers curled loosely in his palms in the space between them. Jason tried to move, but Nico’s eyebrows twitched, and his lips curved into a slight frown. He nuzzled himself closer; every inch Jason tried to scoot away, Nico's sleeping body would bridge the gap between them. Okay, maybe Nico liked the warmth Jason provided. He did joke that Jason was like the sun, right?

A lock of hair fell near Nico’s mouth, getting stuck between his lips. Gently, Jason plucked it out, and tried to set it behind his ear. It got lost in his thick jungle of semi-curls instead. Jason was possessed, surely, because under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t be stroking Nico’s soft hair as he slept comfortably in his arms like he was now. Because this was borderline creepy, he was positive. A tiny smile found its way on Nico’s lips at the gesture, effectively amplifying his cuteness factor. Jason was the sun alright. His face certainly felt like it was on fire.

Gods above, help him.

He needed to wake him up. Like right now. In five more minutes. Probably when Emma wakes up. In an hour. Soon. No, no Jason definitely needed to do it now. Because he needed to splash cold water on his face.

“Neeks…” he began softly, shaking his shoulder. Maybe if he played it cool, Nico wouldn’t get as angry when he finally regained consciousness. “Neeks…”

“Ten more…” Nico slurred. “…mins…”

“Neeks. Buddy, pal.”

The Son of Hades groaned. “Who is it…?”

“Jason.”

There it was, the trademark scowl, with the addition of closed eyes. “What do you _want_ , Grace…? Can’t you see I’m trying to…” But he trailed off when he finally opened his eyes. He was staring at the fabric of Jason’s shirt, and the blonde felt Nico grow impossibly still in his arms.

No matter what Jason said, this situation had a ninety percent chance of ending in chaos.

“What… the hell…?” came Nico’s soft, but slightly angry, question. “Grace.”

Just fuck him up.

“Sorry Neeks,” he began. “I woke up, and found you like this. I couldn’t really move. Every time I tried, you kept scooting closer and closer.”

“Oh.”

That wasn’t the reaction Jason was expecting.

“…Well, can you let me go now?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Jason sat up in bed, but Nico was still laying down. He couldn’t tell if the younger teen’s face was red from embarrassment, or rage. After a good five minutes of silence, Nico sat up. He didn’t look at Jason.

“We should wake Emma,” he began softly. “It’s not good to stay in one spot for too long.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Jason said. Maybe Nico wanted to forget about his rude awakening? Still, he should probably apologize—

“And don’t be sorry for what just happened,” Nico continued in a quieter tone. “Neither of us could have controlled that.” He paused. “Besides, it was cold, the heater sucks, and sharing body heat is normal under these conditions. It was probably a natural reaction.”

But before Jason could say anything, Nico went to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Okay, so this awkward moment at least proved Nico was serious when he said he didn’t mind if Jason made physical contact. And yeah, Nico did have a point; it was cold, so wanting to share body heat was a smart idea their slumbering forms decided for themselves. What didn’t make sense is how oddly endearing Jason thought the younger teen was while asleep. Or that he was just the right size for a comfortable fit while nestled in the blonde’s embrace.

Nico was cute. Reyna confirmed it herself. So Jason’s heartbeat really shouldn’t be drumming so loudly in his chest. And he really shouldn’t attempt to determine what all those beats were trying to say. So he didn’t, and focused on waking Emma instead.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Waking up in the morning had never been so horrifying before.

How on earth did Nico end up like that? He was pressed so close to Jason, tucked comfortably in his embrace. No wonder that heartbeat was so loud. Nico was practically welded against Jason’s broad chest. But the rhythmic drumming was soothing, and maybe that’s why Nico’s body betrayed him in his sleep… Whatever. He needed a shower to clear his head, and wake himself up. Today was another long day of traveling and hoping no monsters would jump out to attack them.

They took a bus for a while. It was Jason’s idea after he saw how tired Nico still looked. Really, that guy should stop worrying about his health. But Nico wasn’t going to complain, because honestly, he’d rather save his energy for a shadow-jump of a longer distance.

Sometime within the hour of noon, the trio of demigods disembarked from the bus at the edge of a city. There were still no signs of monsters, or the gryphons. Good. Maybe they could relax a little more. Nico didn’t want to take Jason or Emma into the nether again until they were at the edge of the state. He needed to travel them northward, maybe somewhere like Kentucky or Missouri. Were those north of Texas? Or were they still south? Damn, he couldn’t concentrate, not when he was running on an empty stomach.

He didn’t need to hear it growl embarrassingly loud to know that.  

“Why don’t we look for a restaurant?” asked Jason with a smile. The smug bastard probably heard that prehistoric roar. “I think we could all use a bite to eat.” He looked down to his right. “What do you think, Emma?”

“Yeah, I’m kinda hungry too Mr. Jason. I want some food,” she replied.

“Alright, we’ll look for something,” Nico said. “I know a few places close by.”

They ended up at a diner with a red and white interior, and moderate customer capacity. Nico had only eaten here once when he was running an errand for Hades some time ago. But he didn’t get anything more than a small serving of fries. That was when his appetite was literally non-existent. Now though, looking at all the items on the menu, made his stomach rumble with urgency.

A young waitress seated them at a rounded booth, so Emma was between both Nico and Jason. She had Ms. Muffin in her lap as she looked at the kids menu.

“All this stuff looks good,” Jason said. “I’m not really sure what I want. The picture of this steak burger looks like it’d be tasty.”

“Yeah, I remembered you have an All-American diet,” replied Nico without looking up from his menu. “So I figured you’d like this place. But don’t blame me if you go into cardiac arrest.”

Jason smiled at him, though Nico didn’t catch it. “Well thanks,” the blonde replied. “I’ll be sure to take you to an Italian restaurant sometime in return.”

Nico snorted, and looked up from his menu at Jason. “You do know if you do that, I’m gonna criticize the heck outta it, right?”

Emma looked toward Jason.

“Oh that’s part of the reason I wanna take you there.” He grinned. “I wanna see what an authentic Italian thinks of America’s Italian food.”

She looked back toward Nico.

“I really don’t think you’re ready to hear that rant.”

Neither of the boys noticed her turning her head back and forth between them as they spoke.

“No, I think I can handle it. Especially after you complained about how spaghetti and pizza are like the junk food of Italian cuisine.”

“Well they _are_ , I’m not gonna lie.”

“Then I think I can handle your rant at how more complex dishes aren’t Italian enough for you.”

“You have never truly lived until you’ve had authentic Italian food made by an Italian person. It’s even better if they’re actually from Italy.”

“I dunno, Neeks. I still say so long as you know what you’re doing, the food will taste the same.”

“What kind of lie have you been living your entire life, Jace? Trust me, if the chef or the owner hasn’t actually studied in full detail how to cook Italian cuisine, it’s gonna taste significantly different.”

“I think with more practice, I can cook up a pretty good Italian dish, and it’ll taste just as good as if an actual Italian person made it.”

“That sounds like a challenge, Grace.”

“Maybe it is, di Angelo.”

Nico crossed his arms. His lips began to stretch into a smug grin. “Alright, I’ll start practicing when we get back to camp. We’ll take turns using my kitchen. And then at some point, when we’re both ready, then we’ll see who’s right.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jason replied, his own confident smile forming. “Gonna be tough, considering my opponent is an angel of victory.”

Oh hell no. Jason did _not_ just make a joke out of Nico’s name. How dare he make him suffer second-hand embarrassment. Did Jason not hear himself? Of course not. Jason was completely clueless. The only thing authentic about the blonde was that he was a grade-A nerd.

“Well then, I guess I better be thankful my opponent will grace me with the cooking skills he learned in the past month.”

Jason looked at him in shock. “Did you just…?”

“Did I just what?” even though Nico knew perfectly well what crime he just committed. Gods, that blonde dummy was rubbing off on him.

The older demigod didn’t say anything though. Instead he gave a laugh, and shook his head. “Wow, you are _such_ a dork.”

“What was that you said last time, ‘takes one to know one’?”

Before Jason could retort, the waitress came back and asked for their orders. Nico grew flustered, and quickly ordered whatever he spotted first. He was so focused on his banter with Jason, he forgot that he was here to actually eat.

Their food came faster than expected, which was just as well. Nico’s embarrassment hadn’t yet died down. There was something humiliating about hurriedly scanning the menu contents as a waitress, well, _waited_ for him to come to a decision. But he got over it once the food was brought out, the delicious waft gracing his nostrils. Yeah, food was a perfect way to bury his embarrassment.

Emma was surprisingly a big eater. She finished her portion of the kid’s menu chicken strips in no time at all. Nico offered some of his food since he wasn’t going to finish it anyway. He got a chicken sandwich, so he split it in half with her, and she ate it happily. Occasionally she stole a few of his fries.

The kid was unbelievably adorable, and the contentment of her face pronounced her childhood innocence to unfathomable degrees. Nico felt even worse than he did yesterday about her father’s passing. Emma was so unassuming and small. She wasn’t even a decade old yet, and already her life had turned to shit. But unlike Nico all those years ago, she had a chance at happiness in Camp Half-Blood. Whichever cabin she belonged in, no doubt her half-siblings would accept her with open arms, as well as the rest of the campers in general. He tried not to compare the luck of his ten-year-old self to hers. He’d done enough of that the whole year after he was claimed.

“Emma,” Jason began. His voice brought Nico out of his thoughts. “Did you want something for dessert?”

“Uhm…” She looked at her kid’s menu. “I want a milkshake!” She circled it with red crayon. “Chocolate!”

Jason signaled the waitress, and she hurriedly walked over to their booth. She was smiling at him so widely, Nico was sure she’d rip part of her face off. “Still hungry?” she asked. Though in all honesty, she was the one who looked hungry, ogling Jason like a hefty serving of prime rib.

“Yeah, can we get a chocolate milkshake for her, please?”

“Of course!” She scribbled it down. “Would you like one, handsome?”

“Hmm, okay, sure. Why not? Vanilla please.”

“Yes, sure thing!” she scribbled it down. She looked at Nico with a smaller smile, but a smile nonetheless. “And you cutie pie? Would you like one too?”

A pink tint surfaced to Nico’s cheeks. So then… Jason wasn’t lying. Maybe Nico was… No, the waitress was probably being polite, maybe hoping for a bigger tip. Yeah, that was probably it. Still, she kept smiling at him, waiting patiently for his answer.

“Uh… I’ll have a vanilla one too.” Nico didn’t drink milkshakes often, so he didn’t know how many flavors they came in. Vanilla seemed like the safest choice.

“Alrighty then! One chocolate, and two vanilla milkshakes comin’ right up!”

The dessert was bigger than expected. How did Emma have so much room to eat? Nico was already full half-way down the exceptionally large glass. Jason finished his, no surprise. He left the cherry on a napkin when it was first served, and got whipped cream all over his face. Emma laughed at his edible moustache, and then at Nico’s when the same happened to him.

He watched silently as Jason listened to Emma talk about what her favorite animals were. At some point in the conversation, she plucked the stem off of her cherry, and slipped the round fruit into her mouth.

“I like cherries” she began. “They’re small and red, and taste good. But cherry medicine tastes gross. Daddy and I used to put cherries on our ice cream all the time…” She bopped Ms. Muffin’s nose with her finger, probably in an absentminded gesture. “But he ate the whole cherry, and then he took the stem outta his mouth. It was tied into a knot, like a floppy pretzel. I can’t do it though. It’s really hard.” She looked up at the blonde. “Can you do it Mr. Jason?”

“Oh, well I’ve never tried, but I can try it now if you want?”

“Yeah! I wanna see!”

Jason took the cherry from the napkin, and plopped it in his mouth. He took a few moments to chew, and then looked down at the table in concentration. After about another minute, he pulled the stem out. It was tied in a perfect loop.

“Woah! So you can do it too! Not fair! Show me how, I wanna learn too!”

The older demigod gave a nervous chuckle. “Ah well, actually… y-you can’t do it until you’re older.”

“Why not?!”

“Uh…” Jason’s fingers drummed on the table. He stopped, and his index finger tapped frantically on the white surface. “Your mouth isn’t big enough yet! Yeah, that’s why you need to wait until you’re older.”

“Aww…”

That was bullshit of course, because Nico knew what it meant when somebody could tie a cherry stem with their tongue. It meant they were fantastic kissers.

The brunette shouldn’t have been shocked, really. Because Jason was experienced in this area, obviously. What, with him having a girlfriend and all. Still, it was a bit surprising to see he had successfully tied the stem into a knot. In his mouth. Under a few seconds. Was that true of Jason? Was he really a good kisser? Did it feel funny to kiss him because of the scar on his lip? Why was Nico thinking about this again? Curiosity, that’s what it was. But curiosity killed the cat, so he should probably take heed in letting his wonder lead him astray.

Jason caught Nico’s stare. Today was full of surprises apparently, because Nico had never seen the older teen blush that red before. He looked away the same time Nico did, and focused on Emma’s fun facts about creatures of the world. Nico picked apart a spare napkin, watching the ice cream melt in his glass as he waited for his face to cool down. He ate his own cherry slowly, and knotted the stem with his fingers simultaneously.

Before they left the restaurant, Nico gave Emma two quarters so she could get a little toy from the machines at the waiting area. She ended up getting a small keychain of a seashell, and Nico helped her put it on her smiley face sun backpack. Then the Son of Hades led them into the shadow of the building. It was dark and cool enough for a jump. Perfect.

“Our next stop is Missouri,” Nico said to Jason.

“That’s still a way’s from here.”

“But it’s closer. And I saw a centaur on our way over here, along with a few more gryphons. The sooner we get to Camp Half-Blood, the better.”

“You’ll be okay, right?”

“Yeah. We’ll just have to rest for the remainder of the day. But tomorrow, it’s one jump straight to camp. Or at least its borders.”

Jason nodded, then he looked to Emma. “We’re going to another place to rest now, okay?”

“Okay Mr. Jason. Are we walking again, or taking the bus?”

“Actually, Mr. Nico is going to teleport us there.”

“What?!” She looked at Nico with big eyes. “You can do that?!”

“Yeah,” he replied with a smile. “I need a shadow to do it. It’s gonna be cold, and a little dark. It might be a scary, so you should probably close your eyes.”

“But I wanna see how you do it!”

Nico looked up at Jason, who only offered him a smile. Well, if the kid really wanted to see how it was done… there’d be no harm in that. “Okay, you can keep your eyes open, but Mr. Jason has to hold you. Maybe put Ms. Muffin in your backpack.”

Emma nodded enthusiastically, and stuffed her toy rabbit in her backpack. Jason lifted her up in his arms. “Okay Emma, hold on tight,” he instructed. “No matter what, don’t let go.”

“I promise.”

Jason looked at Nico, and said, “I think we’re ready. Let’s get going. I thought I saw an empousa a few blocks down.”

The younger teen didn’t need to be told twice. He looped an arm around Jason’s, and clung to it tightly. The shadow of the building swallowed them, and the sunny winter day of the diner in Texas faded away.  
  


* * * * *  
  


It was actually kind of cool, the nether dimension. Was hard to look at though. It felt like strong, cold gusts of wind were whipping in your face. Emma had her arms around Jason’s neck, and squinted her eyes. She didn’t say anything as Nico carried them through the shadows. His eyes were open with ease, probably because he had done this so many times.

Jason couldn’t move. The force pushing against them was too strong. But his glasses provided him with clear enough sight to gander at the dimension. Nether sort of looked like black smoke, or food coloring floating in a container of water. The hue wasn’t always the same level of blackness. Sometimes, it even looked gray, indigo, or deep purple. But there was a graceful elegance to the way their tendrils curled in the plane. It wasn’t scary, just different once you got used to it. It was almost calming, watching the streams of black dance and twirl. Jason would go so far as to say it was hauntingly alluring even.

It reminded him of Nico’s full head of hair, the way the locks stuck up everywhere and curled at the ends. Or how his long bangs fell into his face, shaping it from the sides of his cheeks. At first it seemed out of place, but the longer you stared at it, the more interesting it was to look at. It pronounced the rest of his delicate, pallid features that stood out in the excess of black he always liked to adorn. Nico himself was nowhere near delicate, but when he was calm, or when he was asleep, his facial features were quite soft and serene. And that’s how it felt being in the cool expanse of the nether.

Jason decided shadow-travel was one of his favorite things to do.

The tendrils began to part, and light shone from a distance ahead of them. They came closer and closer, until they were pulled out of the nether, and into the afternoon sun of a CVS store’s shadow in Missouri.

Nico let go of Jason’s arm, and leaned against the wall. They were in a parking lot, but the people who were outside didn’t notice them. They were too busy stuffing their wares in cars or pulling out of the parking space.

The blonde set Emma down. She held onto his arm trying to steady herself. The girl rubbed her eyes, and glanced around at their new terrain. Emma looked up at Nico. “That’s your power?”

“Another one of them, yeah,” he said, a bit breathless. “It’s called shadow-travel.”

“That was so _cool!_ ” she said, grinning from ear to ear. “It was hard to see for a little bit, ‘cause of all the cold wind, and my stomach felt like a pancake flop, like when you get in an elevator. But that black smoke was pretty! It reminded me of jellyfish!”

Nico smiled tiredly at that. “I’m glad you thought so, Emma.”

She bounced on the heels of her shoes. “Can we do it again?”

“Actually, Mr. Nico needs to rest,” Jason said. “Shadow-travel makes him tired. We’re going to look for a place to stay now, okay?”

“Let’s go into this store first,” began Nico. “Maybe buy a few supplies or snacks.”

Jason helped Nico steady himself, and then the three of them walked into CVS. They didn’t buy much: a first-aid kit, water bottles, some dry snacks, a throw blanket, and gloves with a matching scarf and a coloring book for Emma. It was Nico’s suggestion. He ended up paying for it when Jason wasn’t looking. He didn’t get a chance to argue though, when Nico reasoned Jason was the one who paid for their lunch. That was far more expensive, but the Son of Jupiter didn’t mind it; he was pretty savvy when it came to saving money.

Their motel was mediocre like the last one, but so long as it was clean, Jason didn’t care how fancy it was. Emma scrambled onto the bed, and opened up her smiley sun backpack. She pulled out Ms. Muffin and set her against the pillow, and then took out a box of crayons. She flipped open the coloring book, and turned to a page with a crocodile on it. She took out a green crayon, and began to busy herself with her artwork.

Nico laid on the bed, and tossed his shoes off. Jason shuffled through his backpack, and handed the smaller demigod a water bottle. “Thanks,” he said. Nico looked at his face, and continued, “I’m fine Jace, just a little tired is all.”

“Alright.” He took off his own shoes, and set them on the floor. “Did you want to watch TV or something?”

“Yeah, for background noise.”

There weren’t any movies playing, so they set it to some channel about home remodeling. At some point, Nico got bored, so he sat down on Emma’s bed and colored with her.

“You have a lot of crayons Emma,” he said. “They’re nice, and look pretty new.”

“My daddy gave them to me for my birthday,” she replied. “But I have a lot of smaller boxes of crayons that I use more. I wanted to bring this one though because of all the colors.”

“Oh really? When’s your birthday?”

“February. I like my birthday, ‘cause I get a lot more chocolate. What about yours, Mr. Nico?”

“January, but I can’t remember when.”

“Really? How come?”

“Nobody ever told me the day of my birthday.”

Emma gasped, and looked up from her coloring. “You’ve never had a birthday party?!”

“No…”

“So you never got any presents?!”

He shook his head, and gave her a small smile. “No. All I know, is that this month, I’ll be fifteen years old. Maybe I already am fifteen, I don’t know.”

Emma looked at Nico a bit sadly, and then she turned to Jason. “Mr. Jason, when’s your birthday?”

“The very first day of July.”

“Ooh, you get your birthday in the summer! So you can go to the beach and stuff! Do you get a lot of presents?”

“Actually, I’ve never had a birthday before. Last year, I barely found out when my birthday was. And we couldn’t celebrate it because…” Because they were fighting for their lives against Gaea, trying to beat the clock. Birthday parties were literally the last thing on anybody’s mind back then. “…well everyone was busy.”

“What?” Emma looked back and forth between them. “So you guys have never gotten presents?”

Jason smiled at her. “No, but it’s okay.”

“No it’s not!” She huffed, and picked up her coloring book. Emma walked over to Jason, and handed it to him. “Pick one of the animals. I’m going to color it for you and then put a sticker on it!” She went to her backpack, and pulled out a slightly rumpled sheet of dinosaur stickers. They were colorful and shined in fractured holographic. “Here, pick one!”

The blonde chuckled, and looked at the sheet. “I like this one, the one with the long neck.”

“Okay. I like that one too. It’s called a Brachiosaurus!” She went to Nico next, and said, “You pick one too!”

“Uh… okay, sure.” He looked at the sheet, and pointed. “This one maybe.”

“Oh I like this one too! Velociraptors are cool.”

Jason flipped through the coloring book and said, “How about this dog? It looks cute.”

“Okay, and you Mr. Nico?” Emma asked, as she took the book from Jason. “What animal do you want?”

He skimmed the pages, passing the ones Emma already colored. “This one.” It was a picture of a small cat. Fitting, since Nico’s demeanor was similar to those little balls of fluff. Not that he’d ever voice it aloud.

“Okay, I’m gonna start coloring your presents then. Don’t look!” She grabbed her crayons and the coloring book, and turned around on the bed so neither Nico nor Jason could see her work. The Son of Hades occupied himself by watching the TV. He looked bored, but attentive, as he leaned against the headboard with his arms crossed.

Did he really not know his own birthday? Jason chided himself. Of course he wouldn’t. Nico barely remembered the days before he was ten years old. Birthdays probably didn’t matter to him, and the thought that he never celebrated one was a bit disheartening. He had no friends, and up until last year, didn’t have family. He wasn’t used to getting presents, or anything at all, really. Maybe that’s why he was shocked when he found out the villa was also for him to share. Or when Jason bought him some of his favorite snacks. Nico wasn’t used to being treated with kindness, and maybe… he didn’t even think he deserved it because of his parentage. The thought made Jason’s heart sink.

“I’m gonna go out for a bit,” he said as he put on his shoes.

Nico turned his head to look at him. “Where are you going?”

“Gonna go buy some stuff. I’ll be back in a while.” Nico continued to observe him, so Jason said with a smile, “I’ll be fine by myself, Neeks.”

He left before the younger demigod could protest.

Jason walked to a nearby Walmart and picked up a few things. Nico would probably scold him for what he was going to do, but he didn’t care. He was Jason’s friend now, one of his best friends even, so he was going to get the best friend treatment and all the embarrassment that came with it.

After about an hour, he came back to the motel room. He opened the door, and caught Nico when he rushed back to his spot on the bed from the window. Jason smiled, and asked, “Were you waiting for me to get back?”

“No,” came the quick response. He scowled at the TV, his arms crossed. Jason chuckled to himself, and closed the door. Emma was still coloring her pictures on the other bed, humming to herself. Nico eyed the bags with the Walmart logo. “We’re only staying here for the rest of the day. What’s all that junk for?”

“Hmm… I wonder?”

Nico continued to watch him as the blonde walked across the room. Setting the bags down on the available table, Jason asked, “Feel well enough to do me a favor?”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Can you go to the store and get some eating utensils? Like plastic forks and stuff?”

“Why?”

“In case we order a pizza later.”

“You don’t eat pizza with forks, Grace.”

“Well we still might need them for whatever we decide to eat. Sometimes places forget to pack those things with take-out orders.”

Nico sighed in annoyance, and put on his shoes. “Fine, I’ll get you your stupid forks.” He stuck his hands in the pockets of his sweater, and walked toward the door.

“No shadow-travel.”

“Couldn’t do it right now even if I wanted to,” was his only reply before he stepped out the door. Jason peeked from behind the curtain of the window as he watched Nico walk down the stairs of the second floor.

“Good, he’s going. Emma?”

“Yes Mr. Jason?” She set her crayons down, and looked at him.

He walked over to the table, and motioned with his hand for her to follow. She did so in a hurry, and then Jason opened the bags. “Should we give Mr. Nico a surprise party?”

Emma gasped loudly, and her eyes grew wide. “Yes! Yes let’s give him a party!”

She helped him set up the table with a gray tablecloth. Then they laid out the plates and napkins next to the small cake, and Emma taped a ‘Happy Birthday’ banner at the front edge of the table. Jason blew up some black balloons in no time at all, probably because of his dominance over wind. He put a party hat on Emma, and he knelt down so she could put one on him too. The whole set-up had a pirate theme to it, and Jason bought a felt pirate hat for Nico to wear. There was a chance Nico wouldn’t take it well. He might get angry at all the attention and lock himself in the bathroom. But hopefully the present he bought him would quell his wrath.

Nico came back just as Jason finished putting the candles on the cake. “Alright, I got your dumb plastic utensils,” he said, his back turned to them as he locked the door. “But I highly doubt the… restaurant…” He froze where he stood. Slowly, his eyes went to the table, and then to Jason and Emma. “What is… this?”

“Happy Birthday!” they both shouted. Nico didn’t do anything for a good three minutes. Jason was almost afraid he’d flee. But then he saw redness coat Nico’s cheeks. He looked angry and embarrassed all at once. Gradually, he approached them, and set the bag down on the table.

“I don’t know when my birthday is,” he replied quietly. He didn’t look at them; he turned his attention to everything laid out on the table, and stopped at the cake. It had two candles, a one and a five, stuck above a mediocre frosting illustration of an island with a pirate ship.

“That’s why we’re celebrating it today,” replied Jason. “You’ve never had a birthday party, right?”

But he didn’t say anything in response. He kept staring at the cake. Emma walked up to Nico, and offered him his hat. “Here, Mr. Jason bought this for you! Put it on!”

He took it wordlessly, and rubbed the fabric between his fingers before putting it on his head. But he still didn’t look at Jason. Nico adjusted the slight tilt of the five candle, setting it straight like the one. He pulled at his sleeves, and his hands disappeared into them.

“Nico?” Okay. Jason wasn’t getting a positive response. “You alright?” Fuck, what if he screwed this all up? Nico already didn’t like to be the center of attention. But Jason was the only other person here, along with Emma. “I’m… I’m sorry…” he began. “I just thought, because you’ve never had a birthday, that maybe today—”

“Thank you…” came the quiet reply. Nico swallowed hard, and looked up at Jason. The blonde couldn’t really tell, because his bangs were in his face, but Nico’s eyes looked a bit glossy. “…for this. I…” He looked away, and fumbled with the sleeves. His hands were still inside them. “…you didn’t have to, but you did anyway…”

Jason sighed with relief. “I’m glad you like it. I thought you might hit me or something.”

“What?” Nico looked up at the blonde with large brown eyes. “I wouldn’t hit you for being… _nice._ I mean, you’re embarrassing, yeah, but…” He looked away, and huffed. Then he punched Jason lightly on the shoulder. “…gods, you’re such a dork. A pirate hat, really?”

The blonde laughed, and hugged him. Nico didn’t pull away, but it took him a while to return the embrace. “Happy Birthday, Neeks.”

“…thanks, Jace.”

Nico looked very stiff when Jason and Emma sung him the Happy Birthday song. He kept tugging at his sleeves, and pulled the collar of the sweater over his nose. It did absolutely nothing to hide the redness in his face. And after he blew out the candles, Jason swiped some of the frosting onto his nose. He got a harder punch to the shoulder, but he caught Nico’s smile as he turned around to clean it off.

They ate the cake—chocolate; Nico’s new favorite flavor—on Emma’s bed, watching the home remodeling channel. Then she scrambled over Nico’s legs, and gave him her present. “Here, I finished it!” She could probably be an artist when she got older. The black crayon wax was mostly inside the lines, and colored only one way. The sticker of the Velociraptor was at the bottom corner, with her name printed in curly letters.

“Thank you Emma,” replied Nico with a smile. “I love it.”

“Yay! Oh, and I finished yours too Mr. Jason!” She flipped through her coloring book, and carefully tore out the page along the perforated lines. Jason smiled as he admired her art. The dog was yellow, and the Brachiosaurus sticker was also at the bottom corner with her name on it.

“Emma this looks really good. Thank you. I’ll pin it up on my wall when we get to camp.”

She grinned widely and ate more of her cake. Jason got up to retrieve his present from the table, and then handed it to Nico. “Here’s my gift. The receipt is there if you want to take it back.”

Nico set his plate aside, and unwrapped the gift slowly. His eyebrows rose once he held the pack in his hands. “A Mythomagic deck?”

“Yeah. I uh, don’t know if you already have those cards.”

“I used to but… but I burned them after… I left camp those years ago.”

“Oh, well…”

“Thank you, Jason.” He looked up at the blonde, and bit his lip. “But you do know… that now this means I need to throw you a party, right?”

“You really don’t have to.”

“Jace, you just said a while ago that last year was the first time you even knew when your birthday was. You’re at least getting a present, and that’s the end of this conversation.” He stuffed more cake in his mouth.

“Alright, alright, if you really want to.” Jason served himself another slice of cake, and then sat back down on the bed with Nico and Emma. But it was hard for Jason to pay attention, especially when Nico was trying to hide a smile as he shuffled through his new Mythomagic deck. For once, he looked happy. Genuinely happy. Bored, annoyed, angry, sad, listless; these were the usual faces of the Son of Hades, but happy? Today may or may not have been Nico’s special day, but seeing him this content, Jason felt like his own birthday came just a bit early this year.

“Mr. Jason?”

“Huh?” He blinked a few times, and then turned to Emma. “Yes?”

She giggled. “You have cake on your lip.”

“Oh.” He swiped it off himself, and licked his fingers. “There, is it gone now?”

“Yup!” She tilted her head to the side a bit. “How’d you get that?” she asked, pointing to the scar on his lip.

Nico’s attention was torn away from his deck, and toward the blonde. “Yeah, how did you get that? I’ve known you for like half a year, and yet you’ve never once mentioned the reason for the scar.”

Jason smiled a bit bashfully. “It’s kind of… dumb.”

“I don’t think any of us here cares, Jace.”

“Well, alright, you really wanna know?”

Emma wiggled in her spot on the bed. “Yes!”

“Okay. Well…” And really, the way he got it was pretty stupid. “When I was two years old, I tried to eat a stapler.”

He expected Emma to giggle at him, or call him dumb. _He’d_ call himself dumb if Jason were in her place. Granted, he _was_ still technically a baby when it happened. But no, she didn’t even chuckle. Or if she wanted to, it would probably be drowned out.

Because for the first time since Jason’s known him, Nico laughed.

Nico di Angelo. Laughing. Yeah, the guy who’s either grumpy or uninterested almost all the time, was actually laughing. Was Jason in some kind of parallel dimension? No, last time he checked, no weird sci-fi gadget blasted them into another reality with an eerie soundtrack.

It was true. Nico, the Son of Hades, was laughing. At something Jason said. And it only took almost six months to do it. Holy shit.

Laughter really was contagious apparently, because Emma joined him in amusing herself at Jason’s expense. But he couldn’t focus on the sound of her laughter. If he would’ve known that Nico’s laugh was so heartwarmingly _adorable_ , he would’ve told the stapler story much, _much_ sooner.

It was even nicer than the smaller demigod’s singing. The sound was cuter than Hazel’s laugh, and up until today, Jason didn’t think that was even possible. It was deeper than hers, sure, but nonetheless endearing. Nico held his stomach with one hand, and his forehead with the other as he laughed. He tilted his head back a bit, and Jason swore he saw the beginning of tears form at the corner of his eyes.

“ _That’s_ how you got it?” he said, trying to catch his breath. “I thought it was from fighting somebody or some monster! But a _stapler?!_ Oh gods, you were even a dork when you were little!” His amusement died down to chuckles as he shook his head.

Jason couldn’t respond though. He was still trying to process the heavenly sound that was Nico’s laughter. There were already so many things that made Nico charming, but this. Oh fuck, this took the cake on literally everything else.

“You… Your…” Jason stammered. “Your laugh. Neeks… Nico, your laugh, it’s… it’s so cute…!”

Gradually, the Son of Hades calmed, until he quit snickering altogether. Then his eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he visibly tensed. “Wh… What?”

“I just…” Jason smiled, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “I’ve never heard you laugh before. It’s really…” He gave a slight chuckle. “…it’s really adorable.” 

Nico tugged downward at the felt pirate hat, and glared at the blonde. Jason wasn’t sure if Nico knew he was blushing. That didn’t make him as intimidating as he tried to be. “It’s just a laugh,” he said, somewhat angrily. “And it’s not cute.” He crossed his arms, and stared at the TV. “…and who wouldn’t laugh at that dumb story anyway? What possessed you to eat a stapler?”

“I was two, Neeks. How was I supposed to know what that was?” Jason replied lightly.  
  


* * * * *  
  


What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he allow himself to laugh? Now Jason wouldn’t stop staring at him with that goofy grin. …But that story was rather ridiculous. What the hell was that blonde oaf anyway? A satyr?

Okay, Nico could handle Jason calling him cute. But complimenting his singing, and his laughing in less than twenty-four hours? Something was wrong, surely. Or Jason was just being nice, trying to make Nico feel good about himself. This is why he didn’t show happiness. Because then embarrassing shit like this could happen.

Fuck him for blushing. He knew that’s what was happening right now, even if he couldn’t see his face. He tried to concentrate on the hostess of the remodeling channel paint a living room green as she rambled on about matching floral upholstery. But he could still see that blonde ninny staring at him from the other side of Emma in his peripheral vision. Nico groaned, and then turned to face Jason. “I get the dang message. My laughter is cute. Stop staring already. It’s rude.”

Jason’s eyebrows rose to his hairline, and then he cleared his throat. “Sorry, just… Y’know.” He shrugged, and gave Nico a timid smile. “It’s nice to hear you laugh. It suits you.”

Nico took a sharp inhale of breath, and then said, “Well, it’s a once in a lifetime experience, so don’t press your luck, Grace.” He twisted the skull ring around his index finger. “I’m… I’m gonna take a shower, or something.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll clean up the party supplies meanwhile.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

Emma giggled at them as they went their separate ways in the room, but Nico didn’t notice, and Jason didn’t seem to either.

The rest of the day was spent with Nico keeping Emma occupied with coloring and trying to explain what Mythomagic was. She liked the artwork of the cards, but didn’t seem interested in the mechanics. At some point in the evening, she got sleepy, so Nico told her another bedtime story. He ignored Jason’s presence in the room, and tried to keep his back to him as he sang her another lullaby.

Nico waited for Jason on the bed as Emma slept soundly. The blonde was showering, and that gave Nico some time to gather his thoughts. He wasn’t embarrassed anymore; Jason didn’t comment on his vocal cords any further since he laughed earlier. Nico tugged at the sleeves of his pajama shirt, and buried his hands in the fabric again. He looked at the pirate hat peeking out from the top of his backpack.

Jason didn’t have to do that. The villa was already enough. Paying for their lunch was enough. Wanting to spend time with him was enough. He didn’t have to go through the trouble of throwing Nico a small surprise birthday party. But he did, and was Nico ever grateful for it. Jason really was serious about their friendship. And Nico allowed the blonde to hear his laugh, a thing nobody but Hazel has ever witnessed. Well, there was that one time Frank heard him laugh, but that’s when Nico was cutting down monsters. He probably sounded like a maniacal supervillain from some corny action flick. Frank was chill with Nico, he knew that much at least. But who couldn’t read that violence-induced laughter as anything other than worrisome? Maybe that’s why they didn’t really talk…

Nico looked toward the bathroom when he heard the door open. Jason was still drying his hair as he walked over to the bed. He smiled at Nico, and then set the towel down on the chair.

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he began. “I’ve just never heard you laugh before. Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” The mattress sunk a little as he sat down next to Nico. “Are we good?”

The younger demigod sighed. He looked at his toes, wiggling them a bit. “You didn’t make me upset or anything. I was just surprised at what you said, and surprised at myself. I can’t remember the last time I laughed like that.” Nico looked up at Jason, and offered him a small smile. “But I guess this officially makes us friends now.”

“Officially?” asked Jason with humor to his tone.

“I told myself that you needed to have a certain level of friendship points to earn a laugh from me.”

“So then I guess I leveled up, huh?”

Nico chuckled, and punched Jason’s arm lightly. “Yeah, guess you did.”

“Is there a chance I can unlock this special event again at some point?”

“…Maybe.”

“Maybe, like… if I ever find out your tickle spot?”

“I’m not ticklish,” Nico replied flatly. That was a lie of course. He himself didn’t know if he was ticklish. Nobody’s ever tried to touch him, not that he’d let them. The brunette watched as Jason’s expression morphed from curious, to devious. No, oh fuck no. “ _Grace._ ”

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

“Bullshit,” Nico whispered so he wouldn’t wake Emma. “I know what you’re thinking.”

“Oh really?” Jason climbed onto the bed, and sat down closer to Nico. He rested his back against the headboard. “Then tell me. What am I thinking about, right this very second?”

“You’re wondering where exactly my tickle spot is.”

Jason raised an eyebrow in response. “No, I know where it is.”

“That’s a huge fucking lie. _I_ don’t even know where it is.”

“You don’t?”

“Yeah, I don’t.” Nico should’ve probably stopped egging the other demigod on, but honestly he was a bit drowsy from the day’s excitement. He didn’t have the capacity to care. “Considering you’re the only person who’s ever touched me, I doubt you know.”

“I’m not the only person.” He poked Nico’s arm. “Think real hard, Neeks. You sure you don’t know where your tickle spot is?”

“No.”

“So, nobody’s ever found out? Not even Hazel?”

“No, she ha—” _Hazel._ Damn it all! Hazel knew where Nico’s tickle spot was. She found out by accident one day as they were playing board games. How the hell did he forget something important like that? Now Jason’s smug grin finally made sense. He should’ve never left him alone in the villa’s kitchen with Hazel. Who knows what other embarrassing things she’s told him?

“Don’t.” He held out his index finger in a halting gesture. “ _No._ ”

Jason poked his elbow.

“Grace, don’t you dare.”

He poked Nico’s forearm.

“I’m serious you jackass.”

He poked Nico’s stomach. The latter bit back an oncoming chortle.

“Jason…!” he whispered, though it sounded more like a hiss.

“Is it maybe…” The blonde poked his left side. “Here?”

Nico gave a laugh, and then slapped his hand away. He tried to scowl, but when Jason poked his other side, Nico had to clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from chuckling. He pinched Jason’s nose. “Do you want to wake up Emma?!”

“Ow, okay, okay I surrender…!” He held up his hands in defense. “But at least now I know what Hazel told me was true.”

“I’m gonna have a talk with her next time we IM,” Nico said. “You two get along too well when I’m not there. It’s lethal to my well-being.”

Jason chuckled, and ruffled Nico’s hair. “Go to sleep, dork.” He got off the bed, and then went to his backpack.

“You’re not pulling out the sleeping bag again, are you?” Nico asked.

“Yeah. I mean… well, after this morning’s…” Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “…er, mishap, I thought you might want the bed all to yourself tonight.”

Nico played with the crease in the comforter. It was true. Waking up to see Jason holding him so close was the most embarrassing event of Nico’s life yet. But it wasn’t… _bad._ Just… different. And Jason was really warm. He already decided he was okay with the blonde’s hugs. This wasn’t something foreign. And his heartbeat really did help him sleep…

“It’s fine,” Nico said after a heavy one-minute silence. “Like I keep telling you, I’m used to you hugging me now. It’s not… like, any different really. I was surprised, but…” He huffed. “Look, if it happens again, it happens. I won’t rip your arms off or anything. And it’s cold when the heater stops working, so…”

He looked up at Jason who stared at him curiously for a second. Then he rolled up his sleeping bag, and stuffed it in his backpack. “Alright. I guess you have a point.” He walked over to the bed, and turned off the lamp before settling himself in.

Nico buried himself under the covers, and faced away from the older demigod. “So… good night then.”

“Yeah, good night Neeks.”

“Night Jace.”

There was silence.

And then a poke to his side.

Nico slapped Jason’s hand away. “Go to sleep you blockhead,” he said, trying to hide the laugh in his voice. He heard Jason’s soft chuckle in response.

Today’s events, of course, were never to be spoken of amongst others. What happens in Missouri, stays in Missouri. Well… he could probably tell Hazel. She’d be happy that he’s getting along so well with somebody other than her or Reyna. Yeah, okay, maybe Nico did sort of, _kind of_ like laughing. Maybe he also really did like Jason’s company… a lot. Maybe this was probably the best sort-of birthday he’s ever had.

And maybe, he’d even go so far as to say it was one of the best days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/87054462161) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I'd like to think Nico's laughter is phenomenally adorable. Jason is also just a big golden retriever in my mind.
> 
> Next chapter, they go back to Camp Half-Blood, but the arc won't officially end until Chapter 15. I'm really, really excited about the next two installments...
> 
> Somebody asked me if I had a Tumblr in the last update. Yes I do. It's probably a good time to share it now. I spend a lot of my time writing so I'm not actively browsing it though. My queue is running every day in its stead. If you guys have questions or something you don't feel comfortable sharing in here, you can send me an [ask](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/ask) or a [submission](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/submit) on my blog. Or you can simply check it out if you so please. I reblog a lot of writing and drawing references but it's also multi-fandom: PJO, movies, video games, anime because I'm a fucking weeb, etc. My only warning though is that my tags get very expressive so I'm not as eloquent on there as I am here. -sweats-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	14. Agastopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **agastopia**  
>  [ah·gahs·TOH·pee·ah] _English_  
>  (n.) admiration of someone's body

There was something oddly serene about being held by another person. Of course, it would have been more enjoyable if the contact was warranted. And it would probably feel even better if Nico was conscious enough to know this was happening.

There was also something mortifying about a seven-year-old catching him in the arms of another guy. A really warm, muscular guy with a heartbeat that lured Nico’s slumbering body to him yet again. The fucking idiot wasn’t even awake first this time.

Nico managed to convince Emma to brush her teeth in the bathroom so she would stop asking him questions. That was one problem down. Now the other one was to wake up the big blonde lug so Nico could actually breathe properly. Even in his sleep, Jason’s hold was firm, and he was just as cuddly as when he was awake. The guy was a huge sentient teddy bear.

Jason's face was partially buried in Nico’s mess of hair, and he hoped to the gods that Jason didn't drool. As much as it reminded him of one Percy Jackson it was also disgusting and Nico didn't very much feel like taking another shower. Still, the warm, citrus smelling embrace was enough to make Nico drowsy again. Besides, it was really cold outside the nest of blankets. Not that he couldn't handle the cold, but five more minutes couldn't hurt…

“Mr. Nico?”

His eyes shot open again, and heat rose to his face.

“Yes, Emma?”

“I’m done with the bathroom. Is Mr. Jason still asleep?”

“Not for long.” Nico placed his hands on Jason’s chest—ignoring the contours of the pectorals he felt underneath the barrier of fabric—and tried to push himself away.

It was to no avail.

He tried again with more force, but Jason only hugged him tighter. Gods, why did he have to be so fucking built like a brick wall? He was just as heavy too. Nico couldn’t shadow-travel himself away. He’d just take Jason with him. It might wake him up, but it was better to bide as much of his energy as possible before the last long jump to Camp Half-Blood.

“Emma, can you hand me that pillow?”

So, he did the only logical thing left.

“Oh, okay.” She scrambled to her bed and handed him the fluffy white object.

He wiggled his arms free and grabbed it.

“Thanks.”

And then he continuously hit Jason over the head with it.

Immediately the blonde shielded himself with his arms, and Nico jumped off the bed. Jason sat up, looking confused with wide, blue eyes. Then he looked at Nico standing there, half-glaring at him with the pillow in his grip. Jason rubbed his eyes, and slurred, “Nico, honestly what the f—”

“Emma’s awake.”

“Oh.” He turned to the little girl, where she was sitting at the edge of her bed, feet dangling back and forth. “Good morning, Emma.”

“Morning Mr. Jason!”

Nico tossed the pillow back on the bed. “I considered yelling in your ear, but then I thought that would be rude.”

“Hitting somebody repeatedly with a pillow is just as rude, Neeks.”

“Well, what else was I supposed to do? You had me in a headlock, Jace.”

“…I did?”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Oh…” He rubbed his hand over his face. “Sorry ’bout that. I didn’t mean to do it…” But he looked to the side as he trailed off, apparently in thought. He rubbed the back of his neck, and stared at the carpet.

“I know,” Nico began, curious at Jason’s silence. “I’m not angry or anything.”

“That’s good to know.” Jason paused again for at least another minute. “Let’s just… get on with the day, yeah?” He stood up, and stretched. “We need to get Emma to camp as soon as possible.”

He didn’t say anything more, and walked away from the bed. Nico watched him inquisitively. Jason shuffled through his backpack for a fresh pair of clothes, and smiled a bit awkwardly when he caught Nico staring.

There was something strange too, about the dust of pink on Jason’s face just before he closed the bathroom door.  
  


* * * * *  
  


“Alright, we just have one more jump, and then we’ll be home free.”

Nico led them to the back of the motel about an hour later. The sun was just high enough to leave large, cool shadows in the winter morning. Nico took off his sweater, and then handed it to Emma.

“Here, wear this.” He gently put it on her. It was still very big on her, but if Jason had offered his sweater, she’d be bundled up like a burrito.

“Why are you giving me this?” she asked.

“New York is really cold in the winter, a lot colder than here. It might be snowing there too, so you need to keep warm.” Nico took out the gloves and scarf he bought yesterday from CVS. He wrapped the scarf around Emma’s neck as she fit her hands inside the gloves. Then Nico flipped the hoodie over her head, and smiled a little.

“Oh, okay Mr. Nico. Thank you.”

“You won’t be cold Neeks?” asked Jason.

“No, I should be fine. I’m already like ice, so it doesn’t matter.”

Jason looked at him for a moment, and then rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out one of his clean sweaters, and handed it to Nico. “Here.”

The smaller demigod looked at it in confusion, and then up at Jason. “It’s okay, really.”

“You may not feel cold as easily Neeks, but it’s gonna be like in the negatives once we get there. I doubt you’ll still be warm over there.”

Jason was almost tempted to put it away when Nico didn’t react. But he smiled when the Son of Hades took the folded sweater hesitantly, and put it on himself. “…Thanks,” he mumbled. It fit just as big as Nico’s sweater looked on Emma. The sleeves hung over his hands, and the bottom reached the midway of his thighs.

Nico played with the drawstrings on the sweater, and then looked up at Jason from beneath dark bangs. He immediately glanced away when they made eye contact. Maybe it was the cold that made Nico’s cheeks turn rosy again, but Jason didn’t comment on it.

“Well let’s get a move on then,” he replied. “We probably missed breakfast by now, but I’m sure we can make it before lunch.”

Emma bounced on her feet. “Yay! We get to see all that black smoke again!” She hurriedly stuffed Ms. Muffin in her backpack. “Okay I’m ready!” She looked up at Jason with bright eyes and lifted her arms toward him. He chuckled in response.

“Don’t let go, alright?” he instructed when she was securely in his hold again.

“I promise!”

Nico looped his arm around Jason’s, and then stretched the shadows around them.

He still couldn’t move as they traveled through the nether, but it didn’t take long for them to reach the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. The familiar sight of the snow dusted trees of camp made Jason eager to return within its borders. Nico, however, looked fatigued as he leaned against a tree trunk, taking a moment to catch his breath.

“Is Mr. Nico okay?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. It’s just shadow-traveling is a lot of hard work. It’s sort of like running really fast for a long time.” He set her down gently, and her feet crunched on the blanket of snow.

“Oh, yeah when I try to run for a long time, I get tired too.”

“Well,” Nico said, still trying to catch his breath. “We’re gonna have to run up the hill very soon. Like in a few seconds actually.”

“What?” Jason looked toward Nico, and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

The brunette pointed to the sky behind the Son of Jupiter. A small cluster of dots was gradually increasing in size. There was a far-off screech that was all too familiar.

“No, no that’s not possible,” began Jason. “How did they know where to follow us?!”

Emma clutched her golden locket with a gloved hand. “I hid it so they couldn’t see!” she explained. “Do they smell us? Like a dog does?”

“I think it’s because we’re three demigods traveling together,” Nico offered. He stood upright, though he still looked a bit worn. “Mr. Jason and I are really strong because of our parents, so they probably followed us here.”

Jason didn’t know why though. The gryphons couldn’t have smelled them from miles— _states_ away, could they? But those creatures were fast, so maybe it wasn’t such a ludicrous theory. He did see some gryphons back in Texas. Maybe those were the same ones…?

“We need to go now.” Nico turned to Jason, and then Emma. “The hill isn’t an easy climb, but we gotta hurry. If we run starting from the bottom, we’ll get tired faster. We need to walk it, and when we’re close enough, bolt toward Thalia’s Tree.”

“What’s Thalia’s Tree?” asked Emma.

“You see that really huge tree over there?” He pointed toward the pine tree that stuck out at the very top of Half-Blood Hill. “We need to make it all the way up there.”

“That’s kinda far…”

“It is, but there’s no other way.”

Jason placed a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder. “Alright, we’ll walk, and about halfway we’ll start picking up the pace.”

Easier said than done, of course. With the slope of the hill, the snow at their feet, and their backpacks, Emma was walking faster than them. Nico was a bit slower, probably due to exhaustion from shadow-travel. Jason wanted to carry him, but then they’d both be sluggish trekking up the hill.

The screeches were getting closer, and Emma turned around.

“No, keep walking, it’s okay,” Nico said. “Walk ahead of us, but not too far.”

She hesitated, but then nodded, and continued to climb up the hill. Jason slowed his pace down to meet Nico’s. “You don’t have to backtrack for me,” came the brunette’s protest.

“I’d rather have somebody to talk with as we’re climbing.”

“This isn’t a stroll in the park,” Nico scolded, but it was coupled with a smile. “I’m fine, Jace.”

“The offer back from Camp Jupiter still stands.” He smiled in return. “I don’t mind carrying you. We’ll both be slower, but at least you won’t be as tired.”

“I think you should put Emma before me. She’s our priority.”

“I know… but—”

He was cut off with a scream, and a screech.

A gryphon had torpedoed in the sky, and landed in front of Emma. She stumbled in the snow and fell on her backside.

“Shit!” Nico reached behind him and unsheathed his Stygian Iron sword that was strapped to his back. He held out his other hand, and the ground underneath the gryphon shot out. It rolled back onto the snow, trying to shake off the white coating from its wings.

Nico ran toward Emma, and sliced through the gryphon the moment it tried to pounce at her. It disappeared in a burst of dust.

“C’mon Emma, it’s time to run now,” he said, helping her up. She was crying, but nodded frantically as he pulled her along up the hill.

Jason unsheathed his gladius when the rest of the gryphons landed on the ground. They prowled as he backed away, higher up the hill. One of them pounced at him, but he severed its head with one slice. He used a strong gust of wind to throw the others back. They landed against the trunks of trees with a loud thud.

It gave him time to run up the hill. Nico and Emma were almost there, thank the gods, but two more gryphons assaulted them. Emma ducked, and Nico stabbed one in the stomach, and spun on his heel to slash at the other from behind. He dropped to his knee, and panted for a few seconds after they disintegrated. But without wasting another second, he grabbed Emma’s hand, and pulled her toward Thalia’s Tree.

Jason wasn’t so lucky. In his worrisome distraction, the gryphons recovered, and chased after him. Fuck, why were there so many? Did they really want that locket so bad? Or maybe a trio of demigods traveling across the country, two of them being children of the Big Three, sounded like a tasty meal. Every monster was always eager to kill either him, Nico, or Percy because of their parentage. Hazel and Thalia probably counted to. But he doubted gryphons wanted boasting rights like the monsters that could speak. Maybe they were just proud hunters, and didn’t like it when their meal got away.

One of the beasts tried to rush at him again, but Jason swerved to the side, and then thrust with the gladius into its chest. The gryphon fell to the snowy ground, and burst into particles. Two down, the rest of the flock to go.

He vaguely heard Nico calling his name.

“No! Keep going!” Jason shouted, looking over his shoulder at them. “Get Emma inside!” He ducked another pounce. “I’ll be fine!” Or at least, he was in better shape to fight the monsters. Nico used up a lot of his energy the past couple of days, minimizing their road trip to as few shadow-jumps as possible.

Every time he turned, another gryphon was trying to claw at him. He had to swipe and stab every which way. They varied in size, but it was the smaller ones he had more trouble with. They were more agile, and tried to claw at his feet when he was busy with their larger counterparts.

Jason willed for his golden gladius to morph into a javelin. It was harder to wield the six foot weapon, but had a wider range and a spearhead on both ends. He twirled it in his hand to slice at the gryphons from both sides of the weapon while continuously backing up the hill. It certainly helped shield him against their claws; he’d push their paws back with all his might if they hit the blunt sides of the javelin. He only had a few more feet to go to Thalia’s Tree—

Emma screamed.

“Mr. Jason! Behind you!”

A gryphon ducked out of the way of the javelin’s thrust, and managed to swipe a shallow slice with its claws against Jason’s side. He cried out as the pain hit him. The gryphons shrieked, and circled around him as his blood seeped onto the pure white snow.

The cold was wearing him down, the weight of his backpack felt like a bag of bricks, and the fresh wound at his side stung in the open air. Jason held the javelin tight, and thrust it up into the sky. The clouds darkened, the scent of ozone drifted in the air, and bolts struck the ground, using the javelin as a lightning rod. Lucky for him the beasts were in one spot, as he didn’t have the best aim with direct bolts from the sky. The lightning came down with a deafening boom, frying the gryphons within seconds and melting the snow around them.

He sheathed his weapon when it returned to a sword, and then hobbled up the hill. Emma was already on the other side where the grass was green and the weather was eternally summer. Nico however was running down the hill, as fast as the snow would allow him.

“How bad is it?!” he asked, looking panicked. It was strange; Nico worrying over Jason, instead of the other way around. But it warmed his core in the harsh winter morning to know his friendship with the smaller demigod was no longer one-sided.

“I’m fine,” he replied, breathlessly and with a tired smile.

“Like hell you are. I saw that lightning strike, and when you got hurt.” Nico looked down at the bleeding wound. Jason’s sweater was torn in five diagonal lines on his torso’s right side, causing the fabric around it to darken with his blood. “We need to get you to the infirmary right the fuck now.” He went to Jason’s left side to support him, throwing the blonde’s arm around his shoulder.

It was painfully obvious Nico struggled a bit trying to support Jason’s weight. He was significantly smaller than the older teen, probably weighed less than an average-sized dog, and the top of his head barely reached Jason’s collarbone while standing. But if it bothered Nico, the Italian didn’t say a word about it.

“Neeks, it’s okay, you don’t have to do that. You’re tired from shadow-traveling. Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Save it, Grace. Who’s the one bleeding all over the ground? I sure as hell ain’t. All I feel is drowsy and sore. I’m not in physical pain limping up a fucking hill in like two feet of damn snow. Can’t even believe you have the nerve to ask me how I’m doing when you’re like this. ‘I’m fine’ my ass.”

Jason managed a strained chuckle. “Yeah, guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

Silent minutes passed up the hill, and the storm clouds disappeared. Jason was relieved when he felt the odd wave blanket his body as they passed through the magical barrier. Emma looked like she had stopped crying, but when she eyed Jason’s bleeding wound, she started sobbing again.

“Mr. Jason you’re hurt!” she exclaimed. “Are you okay?! You’re not going to die like daddy are you?! Or Barry?!”

“No, no I’m gonna be fine,” he reassured her. That did nothing to stop the flow of tears from the young girl. Jason looked toward Thalia’s Tree, and pointed. “See? I told you we had a dragon.” He needed to make light of the situation. The poor kid had already been through enough the past couple of days.

Emma turned to glance at Peleus. He was wide awake and sat upright, eyeing the trio. The Golden Fleece shimmered behind him. She wiped away some of her tears, and smiled. “That’s… that’s so cool… A real dragon…”

“Jason!”

Their attention was turned to the group of demigods who were quickly approaching. Piper was at the head, followed closely behind Leo.

“Beauty Queen, wait up!” he shouted, though she didn’t turn around to reply. She only halted when she saw the blood drip between Jason’s fingers as he clutched the wound at his side.

“We all heard a rumble of thunder at camp, and saw the lightning, so I thought you might’ve come back.” She threw her hands out in front of her, eyeing his bloody side. “But what happened?!”

“Gryphons,” replied Nico. Piper turned her attention to him when he spoke up. “Caught us as we were trying to climb the hill. Jason killed most of them.”

“But,” Jason began. He knew Piper would needlessly worry about him. Honestly, just because he may have been knocked out several times during the quest of the prophecy, didn’t mean he was completely helpless. “Nico kept Emma safe—” He looked toward the young demigod. “—and cut down any gryphons that tried to attack her.” Then Jason looked at Nico. “And he shadow-traveled all three of us across the country for the past two days. None of that was an easy feat. I couldn’t have done it without him.”

Nico ducked his head a little, and looked away from Jason. He didn’t say anything in response. Piper regarded him for a few seconds, though Jason couldn’t place why.

“Alright, geez!” Leo huffed when he finally caught up to them. He bent down to rest his hands on his knees, and tried to catch his breath. “Man, you run like a cheetah Beauty Queen!”

“You’d be in better shape if you took the time to leave your bunker and come to the classes,” she chastised.

Leo brushed her off with a click of his tongue, and a nonchalant wave. “Ay, Superman what happened?” he asked when he saw the wound at his side. “Did you piss off Beetlejuice here? Said his name three times when he was trying to sleep or what?”

Nico glared at him. “Does it look like my hand is that big, Valdez? I wouldn’t hurt him in the first place,” though he mumbled the last part so low, Jason was probably the only one who heard it. “Also, don’t call me that. I don’t know what that means either.”

“You didn’t like Bones, you didn’t like Ghostbuster, and now you’re having an issue with Beetlejuice? Have you seen any movies, like at all?”

“Now’s not the time to pointlessly bicker about modern entertainment, Valdez. I need to get Jason to the infirmary.”

“Alright, chill.” He held up his hands, palms facing them. “I’m not arguing about that.” Leo caught sight of Emma who was partially hidden behind Nico. “Oh! Is this the kid you guys went to get?”

“Yeah,” Jason replied. “Her name is Emma Kealoha.” He looked at the young girl, and smiled. “You’re safe now Emma. No monsters can get you here.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, a thick, pink haze swirled around Emma. The event caused murmurs and gasps from the crowd that had formed. Jason had seen that before, back when they first accepted the quest after arriving at Camp Half-Blood. A thick pink haze like Piper’s… So then that meant, Emma’s godly parent was—

“I guess you have a new sister, Beauty Queen!” Leo exclaimed, patting Piper on the back.

When the haze dissipated, Emma’s winter attire and Nico’s sweater were gone. Her smiley sun backpack remained, but she was adorned in a yellow summer dress printed with white hibiscus flowers, a matching hairpin of the flower, and complimentary sandals. The locket on her neck seemed to shimmer even brighter than when Jason first saw it. Her dark hair was tied back in a high ponytail, and the tear stains on her face were gone.

“What happened to my clothes?” she asked, looking down at her new outfit.

Piper knelt in front of Emma, and replied with a smile, “It happened to me too when I first got here. But at least we know who your parent is.”

“Really? Who?”

“Your mother is Aphrodite, and that makes us sisters.”

The little girl’s eyes widened. “But I’ve never seen you before.”

“I know,” she chuckled. “I’ll explain more later, okay?”

“Okay…” Emma looked to Jason, and asked, “So then… my mommy is the goddess of love? Is that why my birthday is in February, on Valentine’s Day?”

He smiled at her, despite the piercing pain at his side. “I guess so. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Emma.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


The crowd wouldn’t stop asking questions. And the longer they were impeded by other demigods, the paler Jason looked. That lightning strike must have drained a lot out of him. For the love of Hades, couldn’t they see he was fucking bleeding? Nico gently pulled Jason away from the crowd, and into the shadow of Thalia’s Tree.

“I can take him,” Piper said.

“You need to get Emma settled in,” he replied. “She’s had a long three days. It’s best if she’s comforted by her extended family.” The young girl was in the background, dazzled at Leo’s fire displays. The rest of the campers were talking to her, probably giving her the warm welcome.

“I know, and I will, but right now—”

“Right now I need to get Jason to the infirmary. I know you’re concerned McLean, but I can get there the fastest.” Nico didn’t wait for her to argue. He simply tugged at the shadows until they sunk into the nether, and surfaced under the porch of the Big House.

They almost got hit with the door when Will came rushing out in his scrubs.

“You two!”

“Hey,” Nico greeted simply.

“ _Hey?!_ I hear that you two came back, Grace is bleeding, you look even paler, and you reply with ‘Hey’?!”

“There’s nothing else to say. Now move so I can get him up the stairs.” Because Nico didn’t have the stamina to shadow-travel them to the infirmary. Not that Will needed to know. He’d only scold him yet again, and he was too damn fatigued to deal with him. But the Son of Apollo didn’t say anything. He went to Jason’s right side, and helped Nico carry him up the stairs.

Only a few people were in the room. Some looked like they had burns, probably from the lava wall. Others had casts, maybe because they pissed off a pegasus and got knocked over. But the Apollo campers quickly rushed toward them when they entered, and readied a cot for Jason. Like Will, they were all wearing teal-colored scrubs. It gave the place more of an atmosphere of a real hospital.

“Alright Grace, we’re gonna take care of that,” Will said. Jason sat down on the cot, though he didn’t speak. “I’ll have Marlene take your things to your cabin.”

“I can do it,” Nico offered.

“No, you’re staying in the adjacent cot. Nico you look only slightly better than Jason, and that’s not saying much.”

“I’m not a weakling, Solace.”

The blonde huffed loudly and turned on his heel. “This is non-negotiable!” he exclaimed. The taller boy loomed over the brunette. “You’re going to sit down in that cot—” He pointed to the one next to Jason’s. “—and be quiet, you understand?! Let me do my damn job in peace, di Angelo!”

He was slightly taken aback, like everyone else in the room apparently. Even Jason, though he still looked ragged, seemed surprised. When the smaller demigod didn’t move, Will scoffed and shook his head, throwing his arms up in the air. He paid no further attention to the younger teen, and went about his business. Nico walked to the other cot after a few moments, and sat down. He wasn’t used to being yelled at by other demigods, and honestly was quite peeved. Nobody talked to him in the first place, minus Jason. The fact that Will wasn’t cowering in his presence or mulling over repercussions was curious.

Nico watched as Will, Marisol, Noah, and Abigail tended to Jason. Marlene grabbed his backpack, and then asked if Nico needed his taken to his cabin. He quietly responded that she could just leave his at Jason’s, though if she would remember, he’d find out later. She took both over her shoulders, and went out the door.

Jason’s sweater needed to be thrown away, and his shirt with it. They were both bloody and torn, too damaged for repair. Marisol and Abigail helped him take it off carefully. The fabric stuck a little to his skin from the blood, but they managed to remove it in no time at all.

“Yikes, that looks like it hurt,” Will said as he observed the open wounds. “Okay, we’re gonna have to clean and stitch it up.” He went to the drawer of a cart near the foot of the cot, and pulled out sterilized gloves. “Marisol, get me the needle, utensils, antiseptic, and nectar.” His sister nodded, and went to the large, wide medicine cabinet with glass windows at the back of the room. “Noah, get more pillows, and the blue surgical drapes.” The young boy hurried over to another cabinet near the back of the room. “Abigail, throw those clothes away and get me clean bandages.” Will pulled up a chair next to where Jason sat on the cot.

She didn’t move immediately though, and Nico could see why. From where he was sitting, he couldn’t view the wound, but the rest of Jason was a sight to behold. If he were being honest. In all the time they’ve been friends, he had never seen him shirtless. Not even the days where he’d stay over and use Cabin Thirteen’s shower. It was probably out of respect for Nico’s boundaries, which he was appreciative about because Nico was sure he was flushed red.

Jason was literally sculpted like a fucking god. Not grossly excessive yet far from being lean unlike himself—yeah, that explained why half the population of girls at camp looked dehydrated every time they glanced Jason’s way. No wonder he was so damn heavy. He was built like a stallion, or some other large majestic creature. Nico should’ve listened to Emma when she was talking about animals. Maybe then he would have a better feral beast to use as a comparison. Piper was one lucky gal.

Not that he cared.

Nico shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. Of course Jason was attractive. If his face was already the definition of handsome, why wouldn’t the rest of his body be the same? It’s simply… Nico never took the time to gauge just how physically appealing his best friend was. It was mere exhaustion from the long trip and shadow-travel. His mind was muddied with fatigue. Maybe it was good that he was scolded to sit down. He needed a fuckton of rest. Obviously.

“ _Abigail?_ ” Will repeated. “The clothes in the trash? Bandages?” He snapped his fingers at her continuously. “Stop undressing the rest of the patient with your eyes! Be more professional! You can’t do that in an authentic emergency room!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry gods! Sue me!” she snapped back as she walked away. Abigail threw a glare over her shoulder at the older Apollo sibling.

Marisol returned with a needle, and the rest of Will’s medical shopping list. “Alright here it is,” she said. “And you can’t blame Abby for staring.” She grinned at Jason. “ _Eres muy guapo._ ”

He smiled a bit bashfully. “Uh, I think I know what that means, but I’ll ask Leo for confirmation later.”

“Yeah but he’s also bleeding out like a stuck pig,” Will replied flatly to his sister. “She’ll have time to ogle him later, when he’s not about to faint.”

Noah returned with more pillows, and blue sheets which Nico assumed were the surgical drapes. The young boy neatly puffed up the pillows at the head of the cot, and handed Will the sheets. “Thanks Noah,” the blonde smiled. “You can take a break now. Make sure to change out of your scrubs before you go outside.”

“Okay, I will.” He glanced nervously at Nico, and then quickly walked out of the room.

Will placed one of the drapes on the cot, and then looked to Jason. “You’re gonna have to lie down on your good side. It’ll make the stitching easier and the process faster.” Jason nodded. He arranged the pillows and carefully laid on his left side. Marisol covered him in the blue drapes, except where the wound was. Will covered his mouth and nose with a surgical mask, and then handed Marisol one. Then he took several large cotton swabs, and applied the antiseptic. “This is gonna sting, but we really need to clean this up.”

Marisol’s smile vanished. She pulled the curtain around the cot so the other patients wouldn’t see. “I guess you don’t mind watching?” she asked Nico.

“Huh?” He blinked a few times.

“I’ll take that as a positive.” Marisol grinned, but didn’t say anything more about her cryptic reply. She pulled the curtain around half of Nico’s cot to block the view from the outside. Only the four of them were in the new confined space, which was just fine. The other patients were already giving Nico wary looks, and he was too tired to deal with his annoyance.

Marisol was back at Will’s side with her newly applied mask, and watched attentively as her brother worked. Jason didn’t make a sound, but he clenched the bedsheets in his fist, and exhaled a bit too harshly. He clenched his eyes shut every time Will switched to a new swab. “Some of the skin is torn oddly so I’m gonna have to cut it.” He held out his palm without looking away, and Marisol handed him scissors without missing a beat.

Nico couldn’t really see from where he sat, but both Apollo siblings were almost frozen in their concentration. He could hear the snips from the small scissors, and Jason’s breathing. “I’m really sorry Jason. We just ran out of anesthesia half an hour ago,” Will told him with a downturn of his eyebrows. “Otherwise you wouldn’t feel a thing.”

“It’s fine,” Jason said in a breath. He didn’t open his eyes. “I can handle it.”

“I’ll talk to Chiron for a bigger order after this,” said Marisol. “Do we need anything else? I think we need new gowns. A lot of the ones we have now are kinda old.”

“Sounds good. I’ll ask Marlene to do inventory with Noah later.” Will stood up, and turned to his sister. “Okay, that’s done. Stitch him up. I’ll be right here if you have questions.”

Marisol snapped on sterilized gloves and prepared the needle and thread. The needle was curved, almost shaped like a fishing hook. The thread was dark and seemed wiry unlike the ones used for garments. “Sorry big guy.” She patted Jason’s shoulder lightly. “This is gonna hurt a little more.”

“So long as I get better,” he replied with a weak smile.

There were two utensils Marisol used for the suturing. One looked like scissors, but without the sharp edges—they were curved slightly at the ends instead. The other looked like large eyebrow pluckers. Marisol used the latter to hold the skin, and put the needle between the tip of the other utensil. Then, her brow furrowed in concentration, and she started to stitch up the older demigod. She switched between both utensils to weave the thread.

Jason still had his eyes closed. The sheets remained clenched in his fists. And honestly, Nico felt highly uncomfortable. But it wasn’t because of the blood. It was the fact that Jason, his best friend, was hurt. And he was bearing more pain in strained silence to get rid of the _initial_ pain. It wasn’t a deep wound, Nico knew that. But there was just something unsettling watching him being tended to in a hospital. It didn’t help that both Will and Marisol had Jason’s blood on their scrubs and hands. He hoped he didn’t have to see the older teen in this place a second time.

Marisol finished after a terrifying while. There wasn’t a clock from where Nico sat, so he didn’t know how long it took her. “All done.” She glanced up at Will. “How does that look?”

He knelt down to her level, and inspected Jason’s side gingerly with gloved hands. The black stitching was visible, only disturbing Nico further. Will nodded, and looked to Marisol. “It’s perfect. Clean and orderly. Couldn’t have done it better myself. We just gotta wrap a bandage around it, and it’ll be fine.” Will shook his head, and removed his mask. “But where the hell is Abigail? She should be back by now.”

“Maybe she’s angry at you again and tending to other patients.” She patted Will’s back as she took off her own mask. “I’ll go get the bandages.” The blonde watched his sister leave through the curtained room.

The Son of Apollo sighed. “Well, ‘least I know the infirmary and Cabin Seven will be in good hands with Mari once I’m gone.” He wiped any excess blood off of Jason, and cleaned up the space around him. He threw everything away in a lidded trashcan with a biohazard sticker on it. “Again, I’m really sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, honest,” Jason said, sitting up slowly. “I’m feeling better already.”

“You’ll probably feel better after drinking some of this.” Will took a small plastic cup, and poured a bit of nectar up to its midpoint. “It’ll make the wound heal faster, and take away some of that fatigue. It’ll also reduce the chance of scarring, so with proper rest, it shouldn’t be visible after we remove the stitches.” Jason took it with a grateful nod, and drank it in one go.

“Thanks doc.”

“No problem.” He sat down next to Jason, and Marisol returned with the bandages and new gloves a minute later. She went to work immediately, wrapping it around his torso.

“So what happened?” asked Will. “How’d you get hurt?”

“Gryphons attacked us on the hill,” Jason began. “I got distracted, and paid for it. I had to use lightning as a last resort. I think that’s why I feel like crap.”

“Can’t use it for very long?”

“No. I can only use it once a battle, I think. It’s strong. It’ll probably kill most monsters with a single strike, but my aim’s not that great with it, and it’s really draining.”

“Damn. And you’re still standing?”

“Only thanks to Nico.” Jason smiled, and looked over his shoulder at the brunette. “He helped a lot. Probably would’ve frozen on that hill before the patrol made its way over there. Thanks Neeks.”

Nico shrugged. “Not a problem. But… you’re welcome I guess.” He twisted the skull ring on his index finger. “I could’ve helped you, but you just _had_ to be the hero and take down the rest of the flock by yourself.”

“You were protecting Emma. I couldn’t do both. She was our priority, remember?” He flashed Nico a knowing smile, and the brunette scoffed. But he returned the smile, though it was smaller.

“Done,” Marisol said. She wiped her forehead, and sighed. “Well, you should be fine for now, Jason. Though hold off on your construction duties for at least a week. Otherwise the wounds might open again if you stretch too much.”

“Can I at least go for a walk?”

“I’d rather you stay in the infirmary,” Will quickly jumped in.

“Honestly doc, I’m not comfortable here. I’d rather sleep in my cabin.”

Will stood up, and placed his hands on his hips. He gave Nico a weak glare and said, “You see what you started? Now Jason wants to go back to his cabin to rest too. This is exactly why I don’t like giving patients special treatment!”

Nico huffed. “Well I gotta agree with him. His cabin is a lot quieter, and cooler. The AC in here sucks.”

“We’ve been trying to get it fixed but it keeps breaking. I’ll have to ask Jake to look at that.”

Marisol gave Will a sly look, but he ignored her. “But,” he started again. “I suppose you have a point. Some patients just heal faster in quieter environments. Alright Grace, you win. But I _will_ come check up on you just to make sure things are okay. As for you, di Angelo…” The blonde walked over to his cot. “I’m guessing you over exerted yourself again shadow-traveling. You look like hell.”

“Well I kinda live there half the time so.”

Jason attempted to mask his laughter as a cough, and Nico bit back a chuckle. Will rolled his eyes, but smiled at him. “Nobody likes a smartass. Honestly though Nico.” He put a hand to the younger demigod’s forehead. “You’re warmer than usual. You need rest, and please listen to me this time!” He moved his hand to the brunette’s cheek. “Okay?” He knelt down a bit to look at Nico. “I’m not playing around this time. Your health is important to me.”

Nico tensed under his stern look, and managed a nod. Will grinned. “Great. Here, eat an ambrosia square.” He took one from a box on the cart. “But you’re not hurt anywhere else, are you?”

“No… No I’m… good,” was the small reply. Nico ate the square quickly. It tasted like New Rome’s brownies: warm and sweet, much like the person who introduced them to Nico. It was enough to drown the uncomfortable sensation he felt as Will watched him.

“That’s a relief.” He opened up the curtains from Nico’s cot again, and Marisol did the same to Jason’s. Some of the patients looked a little concerned at the bloodstains on the medics’ scrubs, but they didn’t comment on it.

“Well then I guess the two of you are free to go. But I’m really not joking when I say you both need plenty of rest. And if you don’t listen to me, especially you di Angelo, I’m not above cursing you to rhyme.”

“Alright, it’s a promise,” Jason said with a smile. He got up slowly and winced slightly, but otherwise appeared fine. “Neeks, ready to go?”

“Yes,” he replied quickly, shooting out of his seat. Will watched him curiously, but Nico didn’t pay him any mind. “I’ll shadow-travel us out of here.”

“What did I _just_ say?!” Will yelled. Marisol patted his arm, with a mockingly sympathetic look on her face.

Nico smirked as he turned away, and Jason followed with a soft chuckle. Though the brunette preferred the serenity of New Rome, it felt a little good to come back to the routine of Camp Half-Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/19028680919) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> **Emma Kealoha.** A 7-year-old of native Hawaiian heritage and daughter of Aphrodite. She's a sweet and curious child who loves chocolate. Emma finds the beauty in everyone and everything, including animals people usually hate, like spiders. She's very talkative, and considers almost everyone she meets as her friend. Her plush rabbit Ms. Muffin and the gold heart-shaped locket are her most valuable possessions, as they're the last things her father gave her before he passed away. Though she greatly misses her father and her home in Hawaii, she understands she needs to be protected at Camp Half-Blood until she's old enough to protect herself. She's very fond of Jason and Nico.
> 
>    
> So how many of you guessed correctly who her godly parent was? I'm curious. I threw hints in there for you guys: her birthday being in February, the locket, the seashell keychain, her love of chocolate, and the cherry thing. Her fondness for spiders and other creepy things was a bit more vague, but I liked the idea of an Aphrodite child being able to find something beautiful about every living creature of the world.
> 
> Though Nico and Jason are back at Camp Half-Blood, there's still a lot more to come for both of them. Hmm, Nico paid a bit too much attention to Jason's physique here...
> 
> I watched a video on YouTube about how to suture a wound for this chapter, and thank God that I decided to opt out of going into the medical field. I do not have the capacity to do that. I'd probably get dizzy and faint. This installment was actually much longer, so I had to cut it again. Chapter 15 will be posted in a few days, so I hope you guys enjoy it...
> 
> Also, I've gotten a few messages on my Tumblr about this fic, and I'm so very happy at the feedback! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this work! ;A; I hope the next several chapters are to your liking as well, 'cause shit is gonna happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	15. Kalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kalon**  
>  [KAY·lon] _Greek_  
>  (n.) a beauty that is more than skin-deep—beautiful, as an outward sign of the good, noble, honorable character

After exiting the infirmary, they were bombarded by the group of demigods from earlier. Or at least, Jason was. Everyone else ignored Nico despite him standing in plain sight. Piper hugged Jason tenderly, cautious of the newly bandaged wound, and Leo tried to ease the crowd around them. Emma wasn’t there. Probably getting adjusted in Cabin Ten.

Though if this was supposed to be a warm welcome, the blonde wasn’t feeling it. He was still half-naked in front of a bunch of campers, and he didn’t like the look in some of their eyes, Drew especially.

“Alright alright, I know everyone wants to ask Captain America here about his adventures,” Leo began. “But let the guy breathe!”

Jason looked down at Leo with a raised eyebrow. “Captain America? What happened to Superman?”

“That was before Saturday Movie Night in the amphitheater when you weren’t here. Everyone agreed you look like Cap, so that’s gonna stick.”

“You _definitely_ have the body for it,” Drew said. She bit her thumbnail as her eyes scanned every expanse of visible skin on Jason’s person. A predatory grin stretched across her face as her dark eyes glinted with intent. She looked so much like a great white shark. Jason found it a bit disturbing.

“What the _hell_ is going on here?!” came Will’s angry shout from the front door. The Son of Apollo was out of his scrubs, and back to his usual orange camp shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. He humorously reminded Jason of a typical Californian surfer, sandy shaggy hair and all. The thinner blonde pushed past the crowd. “Why are you all being so damn loud?! There’s people trying to rest in the infirmary! And Jason needs to recuperate!”

He carried the first aid kit, obviously marked with a bright red cross against a brilliant white, and grabbed Jason's arm to pull him down the porch steps. Jason searched for Nico in all of the hullabaloo, but he was nowhere to be found, and Jason frowned at his lack of presence.

The crowd followed until Will spun on his heel. “One more step, and I swear to the gods, you’re all going to be speaking in limericks for an entire month!”

Jason wondered if anybody had ever been cursed by Apollo children. It appeared so, considering they all dispersed after Will’s threat. He doubted people understood clearly when you were speaking in rhyming couplets. It would be a huge impediment and would make talking a pain. Maybe that was the other blonde’s intention.

Will guided Jason to his cabin, followed along by Piper and Leo. And damn, was the taller demigod ever happy to finally have a sense of serenity after all of that. He sat down on the bed slowly, minding his wound. His back was against the cool, marble wall, and he sighed. “Finally outta there.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” the medic said. “Why were they even there in the first place?” He set the kit down, and began to rummage through it.

“They heard the thunder, and saw the lightning,” Piper said, sitting down next to Jason. “I guess they were impressed he could do something like that.”

“He’s Zeus’ son. Of course he can do that,” Will said, matter-of-factly and with a flick of his wrist.

Leo sat down enthusiastically at the foot of the bed, causing the medical kit to bounce. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, not sounding at all apologetic when Will glared daggers his direction. “Anyway Cap, how was your trip? Got some bonding time with Jack Skellington?”

“If you mean Nico—”

“I do.”

“—well then can you at least have a consistent nickname for him?” Jason asked lightly.

“Still trying to find one that fits. I could go with the obvious, Dracula, but that’s not creative enough.”

“He’s not actually a vampire, you know that right?”

“Sure as hell looks like one.”

“Anyway,” Piper cut in. “How was your vacation, Sparky?”

“Good I guess.” Jason looked at her as Will busied himself, dabbing nectar on smaller cuts of the Roman’s skin. “The Senate is a pain in the ass. But Nico and I managed to finish the foundations at the bottom of Temple Hill. Reyna said she’ll take care of the rest.”

“Did you stay in the barracks?”

“No, actually, the Senate gave me a villa. It’s pretty nice, but too big for just me. So I said they had to also give it to Nico, otherwise I wouldn’t take it.”

“Where would you have slept then?”

“Jupiter’s Temple. Every time Nico has been to the other camp, there’s nowhere for him to stay. So he slept on the floor of Pluto’s Temple. It’s not fair; he’s done so much for both camps. I don’t like to remind people who my godly parent is, but that seemed to be the only way to convince them of my bargain.”

Piper stared at Jason for a while. There was that look again. She was trying to find something, though he couldn’t read the emotions through her expression.

“Those are boring details though,” Leo said, tinkering with a small cube in his hands. “You didn’t have the time to call me for an entire month, so I wanna know what you were doing.”

“You sound like such a mom, Valdez.”

“ _Si mijito._ Now tell Mommy Leo what his precious child was doing for half of December and January,” he replied with a grin.

Jason gave a soft laugh, and then told him about his time at Camp Jupiter. He told them about their blunders while building, and about his failures as a cook. But he left out he was doing it for Piper. Jason still planned to surprise her with their date. Instead he said he was partially doing it for himself, but also for Nico. He told them about Monopoly night, and how Hazel and Nico both got really passionate about it, scaring Frank. He told them about their Christmas feast fiasco, and how Nico slapped his arm when Jason gifted him a book about pirates. He told them about Emma, but avoided the detail that he and Nico shared a bed, or Nico’s lullaby and bedtime story. That didn’t stop him from smiling as he thought about it though.

“Nice to see your bromance is going swell,” Leo joked. “Still dunno how you can keep your nerves being around him.”

“If you gave him a chance, you’d like him too,” Jason replied calmly. “Nico really is sweet once you get to know him.”

“He is a little scary though. I’ll agree with Leo on that,” Will said. He’d been silent the whole conversation. The older blonde busied himself tending to Jason and making his living space more comfortable, like fluffing up his pillows. “I still think I might regret earlier when I yelled at him.”

“Nico might be upset, but I don’t think he’d do anything. He talks to you enough to at least not hit you when you touch him.”

“That’s true.” Will stretched, and continued, “Okay, you’re all set. Now I want you to call me before you shower.”

Jason raised an incredulous eyebrow in confusion. “…Why?”

“Are you gonna give him a sponge bath?” Leo asked with a smirk.

Will gave him a flat look, and then turned his attention to Jason again. “I need to make sure the wounds are healing properly. I trust you to be diligent with your own personal care, but you _do_ have five lacerations a foot long on the side of your torso. I’ll come back every day to dab them with nectar so the tissue doesn’t scar. I’ll also run some blood tests just to make sure you don’t have infections or anything.”

Jason smiled. “Alright, I understand. I’ll send you a message whenever I’m finished.”

“Good. Now I need to get back to the infirmary. Marisol actually kicked me out because I practically live in there. She really shouldn’t worry though. I love my job. Oh!” He fished through his pocket, and handed Jason a lollipop. “For being a good boy,” he mocked.

The taller blonde laughed. “Thanks doc.”

“No problem.” He grabbed the first aid kit. “Well I gotta get back there. I need to have a stern discussion with Abigail.” He waved, and then let himself out of Cabin One.

“Yeah, I better get going too,” Leo said, hopping off the bed. The cube in his hand looked like some sort of spider now, crawling all over his palm. “Got a lot of projects under my belt, and a cabin to run. Also still building your Christmas present, Cap.”

“Leo, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Dude, you’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I get you something?” He shook his head at Jason and then nodded toward Piper. “I’ll see you later too, Beauty Queen. Try not to ravage Cap too much. Those stitches will open up again.”

“Get outta here you jerk,” but she laughed, and slapped Leo’s shoulder. He grinned at her, and then hurried out of the cabin.

Piper settled herself on Jason’s good side, patting his stomach affectionately. “Does it hurt badly?”

“Not really. The nectar helped, and Marisol’s work.”

“Oh, Will didn’t stitch you up?”

“No. I think he’s slowly trying to ease her into counselor position. He said as much back in the infirmary.”

“Well, he is gonna be eighteen this year. He only has maybe a little more than a year here left.” She rested her head on Jason’s shoulder, and paused. “I missed you, Sparky.”

“Missed you too, Pipes.”

She kissed him softly on the lips, holding the side of his face with a gentle hand. “You sure? Sounded like you were having a grand ol’ time in Camp Jupiter.” She gave a playful push to his arm.

“I did. Nico is good company.” And there it was again, that strange look in her kaleidoscope eyes. “But I did figure out what to do for our date.”

She grinned, and her face lit up. “Oh?”

“Yeah. But it’s a surprise for tomorrow. In the meantime…” He reached down to get his backpack (he’d have to return Nico’s later) and sorted through its contents until he found the box from New Rome’s bakery. “Have a brownie.”

“You remembered!” she exclaimed, and took the box gratefully. She opened it up, and bit the plumpest of the selection. “Wow, you’re right. These _are_ fantastic.” She finished it in another bite, and set the box on the dresser. “But, not as fantastic as my boyfriend.” Piper kissed his cheek.

“Smooth Pipes, smooth.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Nico really liked them too. He was so shocked they actually existed—”

“Let’s just take a nap for a while, okay?” she said. Her smile looked a bit stiff. “I’m kinda tired from my trip, and I’m sure you’re exhausted too.”

“I am a little, yeah.”

“Get some rest Sparky,” Piper said softly, patting his chest tenderly. She settled herself between Jason’s arm and his torso, and closed her eyes. “I’ll wake you up before dinner. Or vice-versa.”

“Alright.” He kissed the top of her head.

Jason looked up at the shifting ceiling as Piper drifted off to sleep. Honestly, it felt uncomfortable. It wasn’t because she was leaning on his wound. In fact she was very cautious not to stress it. She just wasn’t as small as Nico. Sure, at best she had at least two inches on the Italian demigod. But it felt strange. Her warmth was different. Her scent. Her contours. He’d been away from her for so long, it almost felt foreign.

He missed Piper while he was away. That was true. But at that moment, Jason missed Nico even more.

True to her word, Piper woke him up before dinner started. She told him she was going to find Emma, kissed his lips, and then escorted herself out of the cabin. Jason stared at the door in the distance for a few seconds until he willed himself to grab a shirt from his dresser.

He decided to check on Nico. The blonde assumed his small friend was in his cabin, but no such luck when he checked. He asked a passerby of Nico’s whereabouts, and they grimly informed him that Nico was walking with Emma toward the lake. Jason speculated that the camper assumed Nico was going to do some weird sacrificial ritual with a child. The thought almost made him laugh humorlessly. Some people could be so narrow-minded.

But he thanked them anyway, and walked toward the lake. It took him a while to find them. When he did, however, he was surprised to see Nico standing near a pit, chanting in Ancient Greek. Jason saw a ghost manifest over the hole, and Emma cried.

It must’ve been her father. Nico did say she’d get a chance to talk to him again. Much like Nico, Jason watched from the shadows, not wanting to disrupt the exchange between the three of them.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Cabin Thirteen’s silence was a welcome change from the noisy minutes prior. Goodbye Camp Jupiter, with its warm brownies, beautiful villas, and people who actually gave a shit about him. Hello Camp Half-Blood, with its judgmental campers who ignored him, whispered things, spread rumors, whatever. At least Jason would still hang out with him when building the shrines.

The space around him smelled faintly of citrus, and then Nico remembered he was still wearing Jason’s hoodie sweater. It really was way too big for him. It was closer to a dress on his small frame. But it was warm and soft, and helped ease him into a much needed nap.

He woke up sometime later to the sound of knocking. Maybe it was minutes, or several hours. Nico didn’t have a clock to know. He figured the light outside would tell him once he answered the door. A part of him hoped it was Jason. He’d gotten so used to the blonde’s presence, that now the quiet was too loud. It was too cold in his cabin, and too dark. Maybe he just needed to get adjusted again to the atmosphere.

Nico opened the door slowly, and was surprised to find Emma standing there. She still had her hair up in a ponytail, but she had shorts on and a camp shirt. The heart-shaped locket still gleamed around her neck. “Emma?”

“Hello Mr. Nico!” She looked so bright and cheerful, and not the least bit intimidated by the large skull looming over the doors.

“Uhm, hi.” The sky was orange, so Nico assumed it was almost time for dinner. “Do you need help? Are you lost?” Because why the hell would a sunny child like her be looking for him in a dreary place like this.

“No. I asked somebody where your cabin was, and they told me this one, the one that looks like a grave.”

They couldn’t have just said ‘the black one’? Because he was sure his cabin was the only one that looked like an ink blot. They didn’t need to make it sound so sinister, especially to a little kid.

“Yeah, this is my place.”

“Oh. Does it look like this because of your dad?”

Nico nodded. “But Mr. Jason’s is a lot nicer. Have you seen his cabin?”

“The outside. It’s the biggest one. But there were a lot of people following him there, and his girlfriend. Which was weird.” Then she mumbled, “Uhm, what was I gonna ask again…?”

“Why is it weird that he has a girlfriend?”

But Emma didn’t answer him as she cut him off with, “Oh! I remember. You said I could talk to my daddy?”

“Ah, that’s right. I did say that.”

“When can I talk to him? Is he ready now?”

Nico smiled. “Yeah, he should be.”

After he found some food for an offering, Nico took Emma to a secluded spot near the lake. He opened up a hole in the ground, and dropped the food in.

“What’s your dad’s name?” he asked Emma.

“David.”

He nodded, and then chanted in Ancient Greek as he concentrated on the pit. Emma watched in fascination as the food sunk into the earth, and a ghost materialized, hovering over the hole. He blinked a few times, and glanced around him. When he spotted Emma, he sighed in relief.

David looked a lot like his daughter; the same warm eyes and kind smile.

Emma gasped a little when she saw him. “D… Daddy?”

“My baby, Emma.”

Her lower lip quivered, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I miss you…” she sobbed.

“I know honey, I know. But you’re safe now, right?”

She nodded frantically, trying to wipe her tears away. Nico put a hand on her shoulder. “I can’t keep him here for very long, Emma. So if there’s anything you want to say, you should say it now.”

Emma wiped some snot away with her palm, and said, “Daddy, why did you die? Why did you do that? Barry said that you tried to kill a monster.”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt. They weren’t after me, princess.”

“Then is it true? That my mommy is Aphrodite? And that I’m a demigod? Like in the movie Hercules?”

David chuckled a little. “Yeah, it’s all true.” He looked toward Nico. “Is this the person who helped you?”

“Yes.”

The ghost looked to the Son of Hades. “Thank you, for protecting my daughter, and bringing her to Camp Half-Blood.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m just glad I was able to get her here safely. But I didn’t do it alone. My friend helped out as well.”

“Is he the one by that tree?” the ghost asked, pointing behind Nico.

He turned to find Jason standing there, looking guilty at being caught. He had a new shirt on, hiding his bandages. Slowly he approached them.

“Jason,” Nico said, trying to keep the surprise in his voice to a minimum.

“Hey Neeks.” He looked to the ghost, and nodded. “Mr. Kealoha, sir.”

“How long have you been standing there?” asked the brunette.

“Since the beginning. I saw you with Emma, and got curious.”

David looked toward the blonde. “This boy said you helped him bring my daughter to camp.”

“Yes sir, I did. It was a pleasure taking her with us on our little road trip. She’s a sweet kid.”

“That she is. She finds beauty in just about everything, even things people aren’t fond of, like bugs. She’s certainly been labeled an odd ball back at school because of it,” he said with a tender look at his daughter. “But that just goes to show that she really is her mother’s child.”

David’s spirit began to flicker. “Oh… Well, I guess it’s almost time for me to go.”

“No!” Emma cried, running closer to him. “Please don’t go daddy!” She sobbed again. “I miss you! I wanna go home!”

“I miss you too, baby. So, so much.” He floated closer to the ground, and put a transparent hand to her cheek. “But we’ll see each other again someday, okay? And if you ever get lonely, just remember this.” He tapped her locket. “I’ll always be in your heart, princess. Now, you be a good girl, and listen to your other brothers and sisters, okay? Become strong so you can protect other demigods from monsters. And maybe one day, you can go back to Hawaii, to our house.”

Emma nodded, whimpering as tears flowed down her cheeks. “Okay, I will. I promise…!”

David smiled, and kissed the top of her head. “I’m very proud of you honey. And I’ll always love you. Never forget that.”

“I-I love you too daddy. Forever and ever! As big as three universes!”

The man laughed softly. “Good bye, Emma.”

“Good… Good bye, daddy.”

David looked to Nico. “Thank you for letting me see her one last time.”

“You’re very welcome, Mr. Kealoha. Will you choose to be reborn, or rest in Elysium?”

“Can I even go there?”

“You have a good soul. And you died trying to protect your daughter, as well as a satyr even when you couldn’t see the monsters. That’s a heroic death.”

“Then I guess I choose Elysium. I’ll wait for my little girl there, when it’s her time to go too. But I hope that won’t be for a long, long while.” David smiled. “You two must be rather strong to travel across the country, keeping the monsters at bay all the while. You both have my eternal gratitude. Thank you again…?” He looked between the older demigods.

“Nico di Angelo.”

“Jason Grace.”

“Their daddies are Hades and Zeus!” Emma said, still trying to rub the tears away.

“Well, no wonder then. I’m glad it was you two who rescued her.” His spirit was almost completely faded. “Thank you, so much.” He gave one last smile to Emma. “I love you, princess.”

Emma cried loudly when his spirit finally left them. She cried for a long, long time. But Jason tried to soothe her by holding her in a warm embrace as she stained his shirt with her tears. Nico rubbed her back softly, much like how Jason did whenever he woke up from a nightmare. The sun had set a little lower by the time she managed to pull herself together.

Jason wiped away the last of her tears with his thumbs. “Are you okay, Emma?”

She nodded. “Thank you Mr. Jason.” She hugged him tightly, and then looked at Nico. “Thank you for letting me talk to daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Emma. I’m glad you got to see him one more time—” But the little girl cut him off, latching onto his torso in a hug. She buried her face in his sweater. Nico hesitantly hugged her back, and her grip tightened. She wasn’t afraid of him, even after witnessing his ability to summon the departed, control shadows, move the earth, or travel through the cold dark nether. Maybe there was hope for him yet for other demigods to like him…

“Emma!” came a distant call. The three demigods turned and found Piper walking down a hill after she waved at them. She came to a jog the closer she got to them. “There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!”

“Sorry Piper,” she began. She let go of Nico. “I just wanted to see daddy one more time.”

The older girl looked to her boyfriend. “What’s she talking about?”

“Nico summoned her dad’s spirit so Emma could get a proper good bye.” He smiled at the shorter boy. “She got her closure.”

Piper nodded, and offered a small smile. “At least she didn’t get lost. I was afraid she wandered off.” She looked down at the child. “It’s almost time for dinner. Wanna sit next to me?”

“Okay.” Emma blinked up at Jason and Nico. “I had a lot of fun on our trip, even though we were running away from monsters. Thank you for being my friends, Mr. Jason and Mr. Nico.”

“You can just call me Jason, okay?” the blonde replied softly, patting her head.

“Nico is fine, too…” responded the Son of Hades, a bit quieter.

Emma grinned brightly, and nodded. “I’ll see you at dinner,” Piper said after giving Jason a quick peck on the lips and escorted her new sibling to the dining pavilion.

There was a brief period of silence as the two demigods watched Emma speak with Piper up the walk of the hill. Nico wondered if Emma would ever talk to him again now that she had a wider variety of friends. Probably not, but he supposed it would be nice while it lasted.

“I’m gonna go check on the shrines,” Jason said. “Wanna come along?”

“Thought you had to follow doctor’s orders,” replied Nico.

“I won’t strain myself, honest. But I don’t enjoy just lying there in my cabin either.”

“Alright. I’ll humor you this time, Grace.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


The shrines by the lake were still standing, and seemingly untouched. Jason and Nico walked a bit farther away from the camp ground to look at the shrines on the beach. They were intact, just as the two left them before their trip to Camp Jupiter.

“Nice to know nobody thought to vandalize these things,” Jason said, hoping to start a conversation. He got so used to talkative Nico, that now silence in his company was a bit uncomfortable.

“I’m pretty sure nobody wants the wrath of the gods upon them,” replied Nico with a ghost of a smile. “They’re at least smart enough to not do that. But these shrines really do look nice. Good job, Grace.”

“Couldn’t have done it without your help, di Angelo.”

Nico shrugged, and then sat down on the warm sand. Jason followed suit, and brought his knees up, resting his arms over them. They sat like that in silent company, watching the sun set over the ocean, the waves hypnotically rolling onto the shore.

“…How’s the wound?” asked Nico after a moment.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, not really. The nectar must’ve helped. But I’m a bit bummed I can’t continue construction for a while.”

“You need rest. The shrines aren’t worth spilling your blood over.”

Jason looked at Nico, but the smaller demigod didn’t turn his way. He busied himself with the drawstrings of the hoodie sweater. The blonde was honestly surprised he was still wearing it. But seeing Nico in clothes way too big for him, Jason’s clothes nonetheless, only made the smaller demigod more endearing.

“You can keep it, if you want.”

“Huh?”

“My sweater. I have a lot more. You can keep that one.”

Nico looked at him with large eyes. Jason had to stare hard, but he was positive he saw a hue of pink cross Nico’s features.

“…Thanks, I guess,” mumbled the younger teen. He looked to the sand, and continued to fiddle with the strings.

A fresh ocean breeze swept by them, and Jason closed his eyes to take it all in. He liked Camp Jupiter, and the comfort of New Rome, but he missed the air here. It was fresher, and the grounds were quieter. But maybe one day, this place would be like New Rome. The Greek demigods deserved a safe haven like the Romans did. They shouldn’t have to leave after they reached a certain age and then have nowhere to go, like Emma eventually would. And they didn’t have a school here either. Demigods of Greek origin missed a lot of regular schooling outside of camp because of monsters. How were they supposed to get a job without knowing basic academia? That was something to think about for a later time though. Right now Jason just wanted to enjoy the serene company of his best friend as they watched the sunset.

“Thank you, Nico.”

The younger of the duo looked at him. “For what?”

“For everything. Helping me with the shrines, the shadow-travel, Emma.”

“It was nothing...”

“No, it wasn’t nothing.” Jason looked at him seriously. “You managed to bring all three of us across the country in two days. And then you helped fight off the gryphons even when you were dead tired. Not only that, but the way you were with Emma, that helped the most.” He smiled. “The bedtime stories, the lullabies, the coloring book, all of it. You even let her say goodbye to her dad one final time. It really helped make the demigod experience for her less frightening.”

Nico twisted the skull ring on his finger, the sleeves of Jason’s sweater covering most of his hand. The rest of the fabric was bunched around the bend of his elbow. “I just…” he began slowly. Then his expression hardened a bit as he stared at the sand. “I didn’t want Emma to feel like I did those years ago; feeling scared and alone in a dangerous world, a world you didn’t ask to be born in, wondering what you did wrong to deserve a fate like this. The fate of a demigod.” Nico looked at Jason. His expression softened. “She’s only a little girl. I didn’t want her to think nobody was going to help her.”

Jason looked at the smaller teen for a long, two minutes. Of course. Nobody helped Nico when he was little, just shy of eleven years old. He had to survive on his own with no assistance, and everyone mistrusted him, regardless of how hard he tried to prove he was on their side. He was his only aide, because nobody offered a helping hand themselves. He didn’t want Emma to go through the same thing. The Son of Hades, for all his netherworldly might and intimidating air, was not only brave, but remarkably kind.

“You’ve got a big heart, Nico. You know that, right?”

Nico’s eyes widened again, and he twisted the skull ring even faster. Back and forth, running the pad of his finger over the contours of the metal. He ducked his head a little, and replied, “I’m not really… I mean… Emma is just so small and innocent. I don’t see why she needed to suffer the same way I did, feeling like nobody cared enough about her to help. Her godly parent didn’t even claim her yet. The kid’s life was fine until a few days ago.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you’re selfless, Neeks.” Jason put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head in closer, and smiled gently. “You’re not only the bravest demigod I’ve ever met, but the sweetest too.”

Nico looked up at him, his eyes wide like saucers. Jason studied the dark brown irises—chocolate, like Emma had described them, and the blonde thought it was fitting. Chocolate. It was sweet, whether it was cold or warm to the touch. Just like Nico. And from how close he was, if Jason studied the color in his eyes hard enough—or maybe it was the colors from the sky casting an illusion, but Jason swore he saw the faintest hint of gold flecks in those dark eyes. Gold. Like Emma’s locket. Like Nico’s heart.

“Is that all you do, Grace, every time you open your mouth? Just say embarrassing shit like that about people that or what?” Nico sounded angry. His bashful smile, and the duck of his head however, completely defeated the purpose.

Jason wrapped an arm around him, and brought him close. “Only for you, di Angelo.” He tapped his nose with a finger.

“Wow, I feel _so_ honored.” He flicked Jason’s cheek with his fingers, but he didn’t push away. “But… I should be thanking you too.”

“For what?” asked Jason, removing his arm from around the other boy’s slim shoulders.

Nico hesitated before replying, “The birthday party. Nobody’s… ever done that for me before. So… thank you, Jace.”

“I was glad to do it Neeks. Maybe next year, it’ll be bigger.”

“Not good with crowds, remember?”

“Didn’t think Hazel, Reyna, and Frank were a crowd.”

“Oh… Well, if it’s just them, then I don’t mind.” Nico looked down at his legs, and messed with the drawstrings of the sweater again. “I really enjoyed our trip. Those two days with Emma, and the whole month of being at Camp Jupiter. I literally can’t remember when I’ve had that much fun before. So for that… I thank you for that too, Jace.”

The warm gradient of the evening sky cast golden hues on everything it touched. Everything, including Nico. He looked up at Jason with those endearing doe eyes of his, a slight tilt to his head. The sunset framed his face from behind, almost giving him a blur of a halo. The orange, yellow, and pink tones colored the usual pallor of his skin. A breeze fluttered along the shore again, gently whisking dark locks of hair across Nico’s face. Across the smooth skin of his cheeks, his nose, his brow.

And then he smiled.

It wasn’t his smirk, or a smug grin. It wasn’t shy, it wasn’t strained, it wasn’t sad.

It was a genuine smile. A smile so sweet on his lips, even the finest dessert in the world couldn’t compare.

And all Jason could think of in that instant…

_Beautiful._

…was that Nico’s smile was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

Nico himself was gorgeous. He wasn’t just cute anymore, or adorable. And beautiful wasn’t enough to describe him. But gorgeous. Marvelous. Ethereal. He was attractive in every possible way; a kind heart, a sharp mind, an endearing laugh, a brave soul, and a breathtaking smile.

Even Piper, in all her natural beauty, couldn’t compare to what Jason was seeing right in front of him. Jason had always wanted to see Nico smile. Sure, he smiled sometimes in conversation, but that was to be polite, or when he thought Jason was doing something embarrassing. They were smiles just to smile. But he had always wanted to see Nico smile of genuine happiness, though he wasn’t prepared to witness something so lovely. Jason’s mouth hung open ever so slightly, and his eyes widened to match them.

_Ba-bump_

And his heart wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest as heat rose to his face.

His mouth felt like cotton; his throat, dry. His glasses began to fog up. Did he forget how to breathe? He was going to die if he didn’t remember to do it soon. It’d be a lot easier if he stopped focusing so much on Nico’s smile, on Nico’s lips…

_What would it feel like to kiss him?_

And when he allowed those thoughts to manifest, he knew. He wasn’t dumb, like the horrible stereotype that had it in for him as a blonde. He was ex-praetor, current Pontifex Maximus, Jason Grace. He was intelligent. Clever. Improvisational. He figured out things quickly. It’s what made him a good leader and commander in times of war. And so he knew. He knew oh so well what the rapid beat of his heart meant, what the loss of breath implied, what the blush of his tan skin was trying to say.

He knew, and he was scared. He was rarely frightened or intimidated, but for once in his life, from what he could remember of it, Jason was scared. Because he knew the signs. He saw it in the faces of girls who looked at him from both camps. The way Piper looked at him. The way Hazel and Frank looked at each other. And that thought… He knew what that thought meant. In fact, it explained all his other thoughts too, why he thought Nico was so charming, and why he couldn’t get enough of Nico’s presence. He knew exactly what was happening.

Jason was in trouble. So, _so_ much trouble.

_I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/120653869548) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> R.I.P. Jason Grace.
> 
> As I was searching for a word to use as a chapter title, my beta lovingly suggested:
>
>> gay  
> noun; verb  
> jason grace
>> 
>> i found it for u
> 
>   
> ...Though to be honest, I'm not sure if she was joking around or being serious.
> 
> So. There it is. Jason realized his feelings first. And things are gonna get pretty messy. Development is still going to happen, as Jason and Nico won't be together for a long, long time. Even though I love them as a couple, their friendship comes first for me. It's at this point of the story where I become nervous again about how I want to portray the next several events. I hope they're comprehensible enough with the way I'm going to write them... -sweats-
> 
> I have the next four chapters finished, and Chapter 20 is half written. But my shoulders and clavicle have been giving me problems lately, so that may or may not prevent me from updating consistently. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	16. Latibule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **latibule**  
>  [LAYT·ih·byul] _English_  
>  (n.) a hiding place; somewhere no one could find you—a place of safety and comfort

It was difficult for Jason to sleep that night.

He kept thinking about Nico’s smile. He kept thinking about Nico’s laugh. The sound of his voice. The texture of his hair. The smoothness of his skin. Jason’s face was burning, and it took at least two hours for him to fall into a slumber.

Waking up the next day wasn’t any better. He felt tired and groggy thanks to his racing thoughts the night before. What was happening was painfully clear. His heartrate increased every time he thought about Nico. It hurt more every time he remembered how terrified Nico looked waking up from his nightmares. It angered him further how much people still disliked Nico for no valid reason.

Nico Nico Nico.

Jason sighed into his pillow in frustration. This couldn’t be happening. It _shouldn’t_ be happening. Why the _fuck_ was this happening? Nico was his best friend. That’s all Jason should ever consider him as. Yet, his brain was the biggest asshole in the world and made him think about what ifs. Hypotheticals. Possibilities. _No._ He wouldn’t do that to himself. Jason was in a relationship with Piper. He liked girls. He was straight. Heterosexual.

…Right?

 _No you idiot_ , his brain screamed at him. _If you were straight, would you be thinking so hard about Nico’s lips?_ No, no he supposed not. He wouldn’t be thinking about Nico in ways he should be thinking about Piper. But Jason never found other guys attractive before. Sure, he wouldn’t hesitate to admit some guys were attractive. It’s not like it was a lie. But he never felt anything other than appreciation. Could he see himself with a guy? Possibly. He didn’t feel an attraction to any he knew, but he wasn’t going to disregard the notion. And with Nico…

He missed the way Nico’s small frame fit in his arms. The cool, smooth surface of his skin. The sweet melody of his voice. The soft curl of his hair. The focused stare of his large chocolate eyes. The scrunch of his small nose.

_I’m in so much fucking trouble. Damn it!_

Jason called Will through an Iris Message. A shower was all he needed to calm himself. And having Will there distract him would be good. It helped. So did breakfast at the dining pavilion. Until it was over.

And then Jason remembered he had a date with Piper.

But that meant going into Nico’s cabin to cook the food for said date.

He couldn’t see him right now. But if he avoided him, Nico would suspect something. What if Nico thought Jason didn’t want to hang around him anymore? It wouldn't be true. Jason always wanted to be around Nico, and that’s why he was scared.

He had to pretend everything was fine. He could do that. He was good at masking his emotions. He learned how to do it. It was part of his training. So he decided to grit his teeth and just put it all away as he walked to Cabin Thirteen. He knocked on the door, straightened his back, and prepared his usual greeting. And he waited in agony for a whole solid minute.

“Hey Jace,” Nico said with a yawn when he opened the door. He was still wearing the sweater Jason gave him. The sleepy look in his eyes partnered with his bedhead made Jason’s heart skip another beat.

Jason swallowed hard. “Hey Neeks!” He had to keep up appearances. He could do this. “How’re you feeling?”

“Sore. Otherwise fine. How about you?”

“Good. Took a shower. I had to call Will first. He insisted he dress my wounds every time.”

“He’s so invasive,” Nico commented. “But at least he’s serious about your injuries. Gods know you aren’t.” He smiled a little. The guy looked like a drowsy kitten, and Jason wanted to punch himself. “You wanna come in or what?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask if I could use your kitchen.” Good, changing topic to get his mind off of things.

“Oh, that’s right. Your date with Piper.” Nico yawned again, and nodded. “Sure, knock yourself out.” He left the door open, and walked back inside. Jason followed, until he remembered he didn’t bring any food to prepare.

“What’s wrong?” asked Nico. He was back in his bed, laying down.

Jason closed the door. “I just remembered I don’t actually have any food to cook with.”

Nico snorted. “Nice going Grace. Already fucked up step one.” More like step two. Jason already fucked up step one yesterday evening. Nico yawned again, and said, “Don’t sweat it. The kitchen’s stocked now. Figured you were gonna want to cook more now that you got so used to it.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Neeks.”

“Mm.” He closed his eyes. “Just try not to make too much noise, okay?”

“Sure thing.” He looked to the kitchen, and then asked, “Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook some breakfast?”

“Not feeling it right now. Sleepy. Maybe later.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Let me know how your date went,” then he yawned a final time, and said no more.

That was just as well. It helped Jason calm himself, knowing Nico was asleep. And so he went about his business, cooking a picnic lunch for him and Piper. It took him about an hour to prepare everything, and he really hoped it tasted fine. Nico was asleep, and couldn’t offer him reassurance as a taste tester. Jason wasn’t going to be the person to wake him up from much needed rest.

He brought the food to his cabin, and then placed it in a picnic basket he borrowed from the Demeter kids. They told him that because it was enchanted, it had an infinite amount of space inside. The food would also stay in the same state it was placed in. He set all the food at the bottom, and then a picnic blanket on top. And when he was ready, he nodded to himself, and headed out the door.

Cabin Ten was the only one with a porch. It looked like an old fashioned two-story dollhouse, and bothered Piper to death. Jason didn’t think it was so bad though. At least it wasn’t garish and obnoxiously huge like his cabin. He sucked in a breath, and knocked on the door. The window on it was covered by lace curtains, so he couldn’t tell if Piper was inside.

“Jason!” Emma answered the door. It was a relief that she looked happier than yesterday after seeing her dad’s ghost. She had her hair in a braid today. “Hi!”

“Hey there Emma,” he replied with a warm smile. “Is Piper here?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to go call her?”

“Please.”

Emma rushed inside and he could hear her calling her half-sister. He waved at the handful of Aphrodite kids in the cabin when they saw him. Piper grinned when she spotted him by the doorway. She ran toward the entrance, and closed the door softly.

“Hey Sparky.” She leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed back.

It was worrying that the kiss felt stale to him.

“Hey Pipes. Ready for our date?”

She eyed the basket in his hand. “A picnic?”

“Yeah. It’s not much, but with little privacy at camp, I figured we start off small?”

Piper smiled at him. “No, I love it. So long as we get time to ourselves.” She looped her arm around his, and he escorted her away from the cabin grounds.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The picnic was nice. So far, so good. Jason found a quiet spot overlooking the lake. There was a small creek next to them, and shade from the pine trees. The air was fresh, and filled with the songs of birds.

Jason asked how Piper’s vacation went. He already told her how his Camp Jupiter trip was the day before. There wasn’t anything left to say. She started talking about how annoyed she was at the paparazzi. All she wanted was time with her dad. Then at some point, they had lunch or dinner with a few celebrities who were also taking a vacation in Hawaii.

“But they understood my dad wanted some family bonding with me, so they never lasted long. They wanted their time with their own families too—”

Though Jason was finding it hard to pay attention to what she was saying. Gods, Piper was beautiful. He should feel lucky to have someone like her as his girlfriend. She was gorgeous and nice. Smart and strong willed. She cared about her family and friends. But she was also someone he was manipulated into being with thanks to Hera’s false memories. A fact that he never really got over—not for lack of trying.

And truthfully? Despite knowing that Piper is down to earth, knowing she’s courageous in battle, knowing that she was jealous of Reyna at times, knowing that having her father taken from her was the most stressful time in her life… Jason felt like he didn't know her at all.

On top of that, he didn’t much like the way she avoided Nico.

Aboard the Argo II, it wasn’t as bad. She’d talk to him if necessary, but otherwise wouldn’t interact. He could understand. The crew didn’t really know him, including Jason himself, and Nico never made an attempt to converse with them. But the look Piper had when Jason stood up for him, when he was scolding Leo because the latter wouldn’t give Nico a break. That was a look he had never seen before on her face.

She had glanced at Leo questioningly, as if she was confused why her boyfriend was sticking up for the Son of Hades. Back then, Jason could see how it was strange that he was suddenly at Nico’s defense. He still really didn’t know him. But Piper, for someone so understanding and kind, didn’t tell Leo to stop when he was giving Nico a hard time. Was she like everyone else at camp? Thinking Nico was just a creep? Gods, he really, really hoped not.

How could Jason even think that way about Piper? She was a good person.

But so was Nico.

Nico, who endured literal hell to help them, even when he wasn’t part of the seven fated in the prophecy. Nico, who never harassed others even when they did it to him. Nico, who almost died trying to beat the clock carrying the Athena Parthenos half-way across the world. Nico, who danced with death and the devil himself, with sure footing that let him walk away time and time again. Nico, who was gifted with the ability to give great love, tormented by a boy with sea green eyes that would never look his way. Nico, who endured nightmares about Tartarus far too often, uncertain of when they’d stop plaguing him. Nico, who kept to himself so as not to inconvenience other people. Nico, who was sensitive to others misfortunes, and treated them with kindness. Nico, who always helped when he could, just to prove he wasn’t going to betray anyone.

Nico, who mirrored the Titan Atlas, carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nico, whose soul bared scars that never healed right. Nico, Son of Hades, child of the Underworld, who kept his head held high despite it all.

And underneath his rough and guarded exterior, below his anger, jealousy, sadness, hidden by his dwindled self-esteem, he was warm and considerate. Thoughtful, gentle, excitable, dorky, endearing, funny, courageous. Adorable, beautiful, gorgeous.

It occurred to Jason he knew more facets of Nico’s person than he did about his own girlfriend.

But that’s what relationships were for, right? To get to know somebody better? Yeah, that’s what it was. He just needed to give it time.

“—and now that I’m back here, I feel a lot better.”

Shit, he hadn’t been paying attention to what Piper was saying. Jason blinked a few times, and smiled. “Nice that your vacation was so eventful.” Because really, he missed almost the entirety of her account. That was at least a safely dubious response.

“It was. We’ll probably go on another vacation soon.” Piper looked through the picnic basket, eating some of the macaroni salad Jason prepared earlier that morning. “This food is really good. Did the Demeter kids make it?”

“No, actually, I made everything.”

She looked at him with a smile, and a raised eyebrow. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m really not,” he replied with a grin. “Remember when I said I was learning how to cook at Camp Jupiter? It was for this. Which reminds me…” He shuffled through the picnic basket, and took out a rose. “For you, m’lady.”

“Jason!” she exclaimed with an even wider smile. She took the rose in her hand, and sniffed it. “Well aren’t you a gentleman.” She giggled, and set the rose aside. “You know I don’t really care about flowers though, right?”

“It added to the ambiance.”

She pushed his arm gently. “Well, it was very thoughtful. This is a perfect first date. But…” Piper set the rose aside, and settled herself in his lap. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, “…it helps that I have the perfect boyfriend.” She gave him a peck on his lips. “The most perfect boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.”

There was that word again. The word he didn’t like. But now was not the time to mull over irrelevant issues about himself. He needed to focus on his girlfriend. “I try to be the best person I can be Pipes.” Which wasn’t a lie. Jason strove to be a better person than his mother, and definitely a better person than his father.

Piper smiled. She kissed him, soft and gentle. Jason held her by her waist, and kissed her back. It was a nice kiss. Better than the quick pecks on the cheeks or lips, like how they had been doing the past couple of months. Piper smelled of cherry blossoms. Her curves were perfectly rotund, her hair silky, and her skin perfectly soft.

But her body didn’t fit as comfortably as Nico’s. Her hair wasn’t as soft as Nico’s. It wasn’t wavy, or semi-curly. She didn’t smell fresh. Nico smelled fresh. Fresh like soil, cool and soft. Soil that made flowers bloom brightly and proudly. Fresh like pine trees of the forest. Fresh like mountain air. Fresh like the earth. Piper was too hot to the touch. Nico was cool, like a glass of water on a searing summer day. Or a smooth stone from a brook. Her lips were plump. Nico’s were not. They were sort of small, and a bit chapped with how much he worried them.

Would Jason feel it? Would he feel the uneven skin of Nico’s lips if he kissed him? Or would they be soft and pliant? Would Nico still feel cool in his embrace? Or would he heat up at the close contact? Would he still smell like a breath of fresh air so close? If Jason took his bottom lip between his own, or his teeth, would Nico make a sound? Would he moan or whimper softly? Would he thread his fingers in Jason’s hair, as Jason combed through his dark locks in return? Would his face be dusted pink, so pink Jason could see the freckles on his cheeks? Would he whisper against Jason’s ear if he kissed down his neck, or rubbed small circles on his skin with his thumbs, underneath his shirt?

Jason’s eyes shot open, and he pulled away from Piper abruptly.

“What’s wrong Jay?” she asked.

“Uh…” He quickly detached himself from her. Jason’s heart was beating fast, and his face was too warm for comfort.

No, no no no. Why did he start thinking about that? About how Nico would feel in his arms? About how it’d feel like to kiss him? In very fine detail? He was supposed to be thinking about Piper, not his best friend. Damn. Fuck. Shit.

“Jason?” Piper tried again. “What’s wrong?”

The blonde stood up, and rubbed his neck. “I just remembered, that I have to do something!”

“But we’re in the middle of our date!”

“Sorry, sorry I just gotta leave. I have to…” He needed to think of an excuse. Think of one that didn’t totally sound like it was bullshitted. “I have to check in with Will! He needs to run some blood tests!”

“Jason, you can do that later. You’re not mortally wounded.”

“I can’t take my health lightly Pipes.” Jason started to back away. “So I’m _really_ sorry but I _really_ gotta go.”

“Jason, what’s going on?” And now Piper stood up, watching him with piercing eyes. “You’re acting really strange.”

“Seriously, I’m late to my appointment, but I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Jason Grace—!”

And then Jason flew up into the sky, because a part of him was afraid he’d be under her charmspeak to tell her what was wrong. And the thought that she’d use her powers like that against a friend, her boyfriend—that Jason even considered that horrible possibility from her, made him feel like the embodiment of doubt and disgust themselves.  
  


* * * * *  
  


He lied of course. He wasn’t going to see Will. The young doctor had already taken Jason’s blood early that morning. He wasn’t scheduled for another check-up until the day after tomorrow.

There was only one person who he could confide in. Contrary to popular belief, Jason didn’t have many friends. A lot of people liked him and wanted to be with him, both platonically and romantically, but his friend group was very small. It consisted of the Argo II crew, but even then, only Piper, Leo, Reyna, and Nico had his trust. Seeing as how he couldn’t talk to Piper because she was part of the problem, or Nico because he was the other half of the problem, or Reyna because she was miles away and busy being praetor, that left only one person on his list.

Jason knocked on the large door of Bunker 9, where he could faintly hear some Spanish pop song playing. He didn’t get an answer for several minutes, so he knocked even harder. Still nothing. Jason sighed in frustration, and used both of his fists to pound on the metal door.

“Fuck hold on!” came Leo’s shout. The music had been turned down from what Jason could tell. He heard Leo cursing rapidly in Spanish, and then the door opened. He stared at the blonde in shock, but then grinned widely. “Captain! Nice to see you! What brings you here to my humble abode?”

“Oh nothing. Just wanted to stop by.” When will the lies end? As soon as Jason had the guts to tell Leo the real problem.

“Well come on in dude. Don’t just stand out there.”

Jason walked in, and Leo closed the door, sealing it with the flames from his hands.

Bunker 9 looked a lot different now without the Argo II filling it up. Festus was resting at the very back of the room. Leo must’ve finished fixing him because the metallic dragon looked good as new. He spotted Jason and opened his mouth, whirring sounds coming out of them. The blonde assumed it was a hello, and he waved in response.

Though many would suspect Leo was messy, his workspace, as in the entire bunker, was surprisingly organized. It was cluttered with junk, yeah, but everything seemed to be in its place. Shelves and carts full of tools and parts were everywhere, even on the catwalks above. Leo seemed to make it his permanent living space too. There was a bed, couch, and small kitchen area at the very back. A large high definition TV with surround sound speakers was placed on top of a dresser, and there was a table with a few chairs a foot away from the small living space.

“Nice place you got here,” Jason commented.

“Isn’t it? I finally got the damn AC to work, so it makes my life easier.”

“Do you let your siblings use this place?”

“Only when I’m here, and if they have a really big project that can’t fit in the cabin.” Leo himself had a bunch of different contraptions scattered about in the bunker. “Which reminds me, I’ll get back to your shrine foundations soon. Got a new idea for something so I’m working on that before I forget!”

“That’s alright Leo. I’m just grateful you don’t mind helping out.”

“For you _guapo_ , anything.”

Jason smiled. “Marisol called me that while I was in the infirmary. What does that mean?”

“It’s Spanish for ‘handsome’.” He twirled a wrench between his fingers. “Make yourself at home. There’s a couch over there and some DVDs if you wanna watch something. But don’t look under the tarp! I’m not done with your present.”

“Wasn’t planning to.”

Leo shuffled through his tool belt and said, “So how’d your date with Beauty Queen go?” He gasped at a screw he found, and walked toward one of the contraptions. He began to tinker with it as Jason approached him.

“It’s over already.”

“So soon? I was sure you two were gonna spend all day together.”

“Yeah… Me too.” He looked over Leo’s shoulder. “What’re you working on?”

“Prototype of the new thing. When it’s done you’ll see. Gotta be careful though, otherwise it might explode or something.”

“How many of your contraptions have exploded?”

Leo snorted. “Like all of ‘em. But I always manage to fix them after a while. See that thing up there?” He pointed to a digital screen that read: Days without Incident – 007. “So that should probably tell you how it’s going. When Doc Oct—”

“Doc Oct?”

“Will. He’s always checking up on me ‘cause I only leave here for Capture the Flag or to eat. But anyway, when he came here, he nearly had an aneurysm when he saw that.” Leo chuckled. “He was all, ‘Valdez you need to like, be more careful and stuff dude! ‘Cause you’re totally harshing my mellow.’—” That was the most horrible surfer lingo Jason had ever heard. And he was pretty sure Leo didn’t even know what the hell he was saying. “—and I had to tell him to just chillax.”

“You know he doesn’t talk like that, right?”

“In my head he does.”

Leo’s frivolity is why Jason valued him as a friend. The Latino demigod always made others laugh, and while his mouth ran at Mach 20, he brought a surge of positive energy to any friend group.

Jason laughed, and Leo grinned widely again. Then he went back to work on his project, singing the Spanish pop song from earlier under his breath.

Well, okay the mood was light now. Maybe it was time Jason break the news. The news that maybe, he didn’t feel anything for his girlfriend anymore.

He began to pace back and forth near Leo’s workspace. How could he go about telling him though? Jason wasn’t even sure that he was gay. He still liked girls. He was still attracted to their looks. Although he never gave guys much thought. At least not until Nico. Maybe he was bisexual then. But gods, Nico was the first person to take his breath away with just a single smile. It looked so, so good on him. And to know that Nico didn’t just give out smiles like that to anyone, it made Jason’s heart flutter. There was no doubt.

He liked him.

Jason had developed a crush on his best friend, Nico.

That would explain why he thought he was so cute and wanted to be in his presence for so long and for so often. That’s why Jason liked holding him in his arms, rubbing his back or running his fingers through his hair. That’s why he was so enchanted with his laugh and entranced by his smile. Everything about Nico was just so wonderful.

“Cap, you okay there?” asked Leo.

“Huh?” Jason stopped pacing to look at his friend.

“You’re walking around aimlessly. Are you looking for something?”

“No, I just…” Jason rubbed his neck nervously. It was better to get it over with. Just rip it off like a bandaid. “Uh, Leo…? There’s something I need to tell you.” He began to pace again.

“Sure, I’m listening.” He went back to his work, but stopped humming the Spanish tune under his breath.

“So, my date with Piper didn’t go as expected.”

“Mm hmm go on.”

“Like it was nice. We were having a picnic, she told me about her vacation, I gave her a rose, and then we started kissing.”

Leo cranked something on the contraption, but nodded. “Continue.”

“And it was fine. The kissing was great. We’ve never shared a kiss like that before. They’ve always been like, pecks on the cheek or lips.”

“Still listening.” Leo set goggles over his eyes, and continued working.

“But then I stopped.”

Leo waved the wrench in his hand without looking away from his work, motioning for Jason to keep going.

“And then I had to cut our date short. That’s why I’m here.”

“Cutting your date short just to visit little ol’ me? Rude to Beauty Queen, but I’m so touched, Cap.” He connected some wires together.

“No, no I mean—well I am here to see you but…” Jason ran a hand through his short hair. “It’s about why I ended our date.”

“Talk to me.” Leo returned to cranking the contraption with his wrench.

Jason sighed deep and loud. “Leo…” He gathered his nerves, balling his hands into fists. He stopped pacing, and stood up straight. He faced the shorter demigod with a serious expression.

“I think I’m gay.”

Leo cranked the bolt too hard and the contraption exploded.

There was smoke everywhere around them. Jason coughed, and then whisked some wind around them to dissipate the thick screen of black. Leo was still frozen in his spot, wrench in hand. His whole face and the front of his body was covered in soot and oil.

Slowly, he turned to face Jason. He lifted the goggles and set them on top of the unruly curls of his head. His eyes were wide and the untouched skin around his sockets stood out against the black soot.

“What.”

Okay, was this going well or going to hell? Jason couldn’t tell. Leo wouldn’t stop looking at him, completely flabbergasted.

“Yeah… I think… I might be gay,” Jason tried again.

“Uh… so you came here, to tell me that?”

“I didn’t know what else to do. I mean, it’s rude to think about kissing one of your guy friends while you’re kissing your girlfriend, right? Because you’re supposed to be thinking about her and not him?”

Leo held his hands out in front of him, gloved palms up. “Woah, okay. Jason, I’m really flattered that you feel this way about me—”

What the—oh gods, Leo thought Jason was confessing to him. At least he was taking this seriously. He rarely used anybody’s real name anymore unless he wasn’t kidding around.

“—but dude I just like you as a friend. Was it when I said you were handsome? Like I’m not gonna take it back ‘cause I meant it; it was just a compliment. But like, if I were gay or bi, yeah I’d totally date you. So don’t stress yourself out over this.”

“Leo, I’m not talking about you.”

The Latino demigod stared at him for a few seconds, and then dropped his hands. He gave Jason a flat look. “Okay, now I’m a little offended it wasn’t me. I’m cute, funny, and smart. What _isn’t_ there to like about me?”

“ _Leo._ ”

“Who’s the guy then?”

Jason inhaled deeply again, and then sighed.

“It’s Nico.”

It was so silent in the bunker, the blonde was sure he would hear a nail drop on the other side of the room if it happened.

And then Leo burst out laughing.

“You like _Goosebumps?!_ Are you _shitting_ me right now?!” He was laughing so hard he actually started crying. The tears left clean trails against his soot-covered face. He had to hold his sides because he was rocking back and forth where he sat. He even slapped his knee.

Jason grew red in the face. From anger or embarrassment? He was sure it was both.

“This isn’t funny Leo!” he exclaimed. “I came to you because I needed somebody to talk to! And I didn’t know who else to go to! So the fact that you think this is some kinda joke—!”

“No, no no no!” Leo said through his laughter. He managed to stand, and dusted himself off. “I’m not laughing at that!” He took a breath after his last chuckles, and looked up at Jason. “I’m not making fun of you. I’m really sorry, Cap. That was extremely insensitive.”

Then he rubbed his hands together, a devious look on his face. “But now Thing 1 and Thing 2 owe me fifty bucks each and a portable DVD player!”

“ _What?_ ”

Leo walked over to one of his tables, and pulled out a clean cloth from the drawer. He wiped his face with it. “You’re gonna get mad—”

“I’m mad _now!_ ”

“—but see, the Stoll brothers and I had a bet about you and Scream.”

“Will you just pick a damn nickname for him already?!”

“Grudge? Wednesday? Victor? Edward? Nosferatu? Oh I know, how ‘bout Ring? Or maybe Casper? Mm, well I can probably just call him Burton too.”

“ _LEO!_ ”

“Fine! Nico for now then!”

Jason sighed angrily, and looked pointedly at Leo. “Why did you three have a bet about us?”

“Well, I mean, they’re the ones who started it. You’re really close to Nico in public, y’know? Like, I’m your best friend, and you don’t even look at _me_ the way you look at him. Or… you don’t even look at Piper that way. Not anymore.”

At that, Jason’s anger simmered into worry. “It was… that obvious?”

“Kinda…? I mean, it’s wrong for me to assume those things. But well…” He scratched the back of his head. “Now it’s true. I hoped I was wrong, honestly.”

Was Jason really that blatant about his affections for Nico? If Leo noticed, and the Stoll brothers noticed… oh gods. What if other people noticed? Like the Aphrodite kids? Or Piper?

“A lot of people think you’re just being nice to him though because he’s been dubbed ‘The Loner Freak’ by pretty much everybody.”

Jason blinked, and then turned his attention to Leo. “He’s not a freak.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll take your word for it. Don’t really know the guy. But… Jason, don’t stress yourself out about this man.”

“How can I not Leo? I have a girlfriend, and the whole time I was on our date, all I kept thinking about was Nico.” Jason removed his glasses and smeared a hand down his face. “And then I thought about kissing him while I was kissing her. How he’d feel in my arms, how he’d look or smell…”

“Yeeeeah, I can see how that’s a problem.”

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked weakly.

Leo bit the inside of his cheek, and looked at the oily floor. Then he looked back up at Jason, and asked, “Well, do you even know if he’s gay?”

“No,” Jason lied again. Because he wasn’t about to spill Nico’s darkest secret to somebody Nico probably wasn’t even fond of. Jason hoped he and Leo could become friends at some point though. “He said he’s straight when it came up once.”

“Ouch.” Leo patted Jason’s arm, getting soot all over it. “Sorry Cap.” He looked sympathetic. “So, what’re you gonna do?”

“I can’t really do anything.” Jason put the glasses back on his face. “I mean, I don’t even know if I’m really gay.”

“Jason, you just admitted to me that you like Nico more than a bro and you thought about kissing him. That’s gay man.”

“Yeah but, I’m still attracted to girls. So I guess… I’m bisexual? Maybe? Gods, I don’t know.” He looked up at the ceiling, and shook his head.

Leo seemed uncomfortable now, shifting between his feet. He probably didn’t have much experience when it came to consoling his friends. And considering Leo was straight, it was probably harder to offer some words that would bring him reassurance. “Er… okay, well we know you’re not straight. Let’s just leave it at that for now. You don’t gotta label yourself if you don’t want to.”

Jason huffed, and turned his attention back to his friend. “So, I’m fucked aren’t I?”

“Well… uh…” Leo smiled awkwardly at him. “You’re still with Piper, and you left in the middle of your date, so yeah, she’s gonna be pissed. Probably. …Definitely. But you can hide out here if you want? Watch TV or something? The noise doesn’t bother me. I’ve got good focus when it comes to working on my shit. But you gotta get your head on straight before you go out there, no pun intended.”

“Thanks Leo.”

“That’s what I’m here for Cap. Oh and… I won’t tell the Stoll brothers about this.” Leo fumbled through one of his tool carts. “We didn’t think it was possible. It was mainly a joke. But now that I know you really _do_ have feelings for Nico, eh. I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I did that to you.”

Jason smiled at him. “It means a lot.”

“No problem man. Just… like I don’t mean to rush you or anything, but really think about this though? Before Piper comes looking for you here? ‘Cause she’s my best friend too, and I hate to be in the middle of things.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Can’t imagine myself in your shoes, but I’m sure this is really difficult.”

Well, at least Jason was positive about one thing. Piper wasn’t going to like it when she found out.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico actually missed building shrines, as ludicrous as that sounded. It gave him something to do at camp, and he got to hang out with Jason. But because the blonde needed to heal his wounds, no manual labor for at least two weeks. Which meant Nico would be bored for those two weeks.

He wondered how Jason’s date was going with Piper. He worked hard on it, judging by all the washed dishes. He even put leftovers for Nico in the fridge. Attached to the container was a note in Jason’s neat printing.

> _Here’s a little something for you when you wake up Neeks. Hope you like it! – Jace :)_

Needless to say, the Son of Hades licked the Tupperware clean. Jason’s month of cooking practice paid the fuck off.

It was odd. He didn’t like staying in his cabin anymore if he didn’t need sleep. Feeling restless, Nico decided to shower, then walk around outside. People still avoided him. Not that he cared. If they wanted to talk to him, they’d talk to him. He wondered how Emma was doing. Maybe he should go visit her now that she was safe.

A door slammed, and Nico looked to his right. Will was walking down the steps of the Big House with a laundry basket. Piper was at his heels talking loudly.

“No Piper, I promise I don’t know where he is!” he said, looking distressed. “He doesn’t have a check-up until the day after tomorrow! I already took his blood this morning when he called me.”

“So then he lied to me?”

“I guess? We’re not close; he doesn’t tell me things other than a passing hello.”

She shook her head, and then spotted Nico. Geez, if looks could kill… Then she stomped toward him, and Nico almost took a step back.

“Have you seen Jason?”

“…No?”

“Is that an answer or a question, di Angelo?”

Shit. Jason must’ve fucked up big time on his date. Nico had never seen Piper so angry before. “No…” he continued quietly. “I don’t know where he is.”

Piper mumbled something under her breath. Then she asked, “Are you lying to me?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Because you’re apparently his new best friend from the way he’s always talking about you.”

“McLean, I swear I don’t know where he is. I haven’t seen him since this morning when he came to my cabin—”

“He visited you?”

“Yeah. He cooked your food in my kitchen.”

Piper watched him like a hawk. Nico wasn’t deterred by her stare, though he did wonder why she was acting a little hostile. Then the older teen sighed angrily, and said, “Well, do me a favor, please and thank you. If you do see him, tell him we need to talk.”

Nico was pretty sure those last four words never boded well in relationships. “Okay, I will.”

And then she went on her way, still grumbling to herself.

Will approached him. “That was strange,” he said. “She came to the infirmary asking for Jason, but I told her he wasn’t here. She said he told her that he had an appointment with me today, but he knows it’s not for another day.”

Did something bad happen on their date? If Jason was hiding, and Piper was hellbent on finding him, that probably meant the blonde was in some deep shit.

“By the way, it’s rare to see you out here Nico.”

“Wanted to take a walk. Not that shocking.”

“How’re you feeling?”

“Fine. I’m not injured like Jason is.” It was silent for a good few seconds. Honestly it was uncomfortable. Nico wasn’t close to Will; they were still acquaintances. But Hazel did say Will probably wanted to be his friend, right? Then he could at least attempt small talk. He hated small talk. But he hated uncomfortable silence even more.

“So… how’s Jake?”

It was an honest question. Will was almost never seen without Jake, or never stopped talking about him. But the expression the blonde gave him hinted that maybe Nico breached a sore topic.

“We had an argument yesterday.”

“Oh. Well—”

“He never listens to me when I tell him to be careful!” Will looked at the laundry basket with a scowl. “Not about his health, and not about people!”

“What?”

The Son of Apollo looked at him in surprise, as if he caught himself before he said something he shouldn’t have. “It’s nothing.” His smile resurfaced. “I have laundry to do. These are new hospital gowns and bedsheets. I like to wash them before we use them. Wanna help me?”

“Why?”

“Dunno.” Will shrugged. “It’s always nice to have a helping hand.”

Well, it’s not like Nico had anything better to do. And he probably wouldn’t see Jason for a while. He did need to make more friends… Probably. “Yeah, sure.”

“Great! Well let’s head on over to the laundry room. Have you ever been there?”

“No. Jason usually does the laundry.”

“Jason? Why would he do your laundry?”

“Never mind. Let’s just go already.”

Will nodded, and Nico followed him. They walked down the hill from the Big House, and to the cabin grounds. Apparently there was a laundry room at the corner of the grounds. The cabins alternated washing everyone’s clothes. It was on a strict schedule so as to avoid confrontations, but the infirmary got its own time, from what Will told him.

“But anyway, I’m glad you’re feeling better Nico.”

“Thanks.”

“How was your Christmas?”

“Nice. Spent it at Camp Jupiter with Jason. And my sisters and Frank.” Nico might as well call Reyna his sister. She was like family to him at this point.

“Ah, I see. Well my Christmas was great! I went back home to my mom’s place and it’s been so long since I’ve seen her or my biological siblings—”

Heavens above. The blonde was going to talk his ear off again. And who knew how long it’d take them to do laundry. He was just going to continuously chat about whatever came to his mind first, and Nico had to sit through it so as not to be rude, and in a gesture of friendship. Well, so long as he didn’t ask personal questions, it couldn’t be too bad. Nico could do this, try to make another friend.

“—but then when I went up to the second floor to say hi to one of my little brothers, you know what happened? I caught him and his girlfriend having sex in his room! Oh gods, you wouldn’t _believe_ the position I found them in—”

Maybe Nico made a huge mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/83589692017) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Somebody once asked me how I'm planning to characterize Piper; they said she's either portrayed as clingy and jealous, or understanding that her relationship with Jason isn't going to work out. Canon has a basis for both portrayals, but I'm going to try and find a middle ground. I don't want to vilify any canon character, as I like pretty much all of them. Hopefully the way I write her is realistic. After all, she really likes Jason both as a friend, and a boyfriend.
> 
> My beta helped me a lot with this chapter. It really does sound so much better than all my revisions. I usually revise my chapters three times, and then send it to her for a final edit. That's why it takes a few days for my chapters to be posted. Bless her soul. She's fantastic at what she does.
> 
> I'm really happy that so many of you are enjoying this fanfiction. I hope what's to come will continue to be entertaining and satisfactory! It really means a lot to me that you're reading this work. Honest, I don't know how else to express my gratitude. ;A;
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	17. Hypnerotomachia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hypnerotomachia**  
>  [hip·NEHR·oh·tow·MOK·ee·ah] _English_  
>  (n.) the struggle for love in a dream

Jason spent at least two hours in Bunker 9. He knew what he did to Piper was wrong; it was rude, disrespectful, and uncalled for. But he couldn’t bring himself to face her just yet. Not when he spent that time in internal conflict as he tried to focus on the film playing on the high definition TV. Where did Leo even get all this stuff? He suspected it had something to do with the Stoll brothers, but that wasn’t any of his business.

He could try to continue his relationship with Piper, maybe hope for the best. But then that wouldn’t be fair to her. He couldn’t just make his feelings for Nico go away either. And Jason couldn’t— _shouldn’t_ force himself to fall for Piper. He’s been with her since last year, in the middle of their prophecy quest. She was amazing. Admirable. Beautiful. A good friend. Cupid even told him he found true love back in Croatia. But the god also asked about his doubt.

And that’s exactly why Jason could never say ‘I love you’ back.

Because it just wasn’t the damn truth.

He did love her, platonically. Just like he loved Leo. They were his first friends, and they’d always be important to him. They shared a lot of memories together, even if some of them were false. And that was another thing. So much of Jason’s relationship with Piper was built on false accounts. Is that why he didn’t love her like she loved him? Because his love was untrue? Did she believe in the fantasy more than he did?

Everything racing through his mind made him feel all kinds of low, and every kind of guilty. He really, really didn’t want to hurt her. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt her. But this growing affection for Nico would be the thing that would kill her. Technically, he was cheating on her. Not physically, gods no. He’d never do that. But emotionally… he was so much closer to the Son of Hades, and made so many real memories with him the past several months. Memories that made Jason smile whenever he recounted them.

He willingly spent more time with Nico than his own girlfriend. He was sure that itself was a good enough reason things needed to end. His acknowledgement that he was attracted to Nico romantically was the other neon sign that Jason’s relationship with Piper just wasn’t going to last.

And he hated that he was going to be the one to break the news to her.

Jason turned off the TV with the remote, and sighed. Then he got up and walked over to Leo. “Alright,” he began. “I think I know what I have to do.”

Leo was merging some pieces of metal together with a welding tool. The fire shooting out of it was thin and blue, and the shorter demigod’s concentration was rock solid. But then he must’ve noticed Jason standing there. He took his safety mask off and earplugs out, and looked at Jason. “What was that? You decided what to do now?”

“Yeah. I need to break up with Piper.”

The other teen sucked in air between his teeth, and made a pained face. “You sure about that Cap? I mean, you guys have been together for like, half a year.”

“I am, Leo. I don’t want to lead her on. And I just… these feelings for Nico, I’ve never felt them with Piper, even after all we’ve been through. And I think that’s why I feel bad, because we’ve been through so much together, and yet I can’t see her as anything other than a friend.”

“Well…” Leo scratched his head with a gloved hand. “How are you gonna tell her?”

“I’ll talk to her in private. Tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow?_ The day _after_ your first normal date went bad?”

“Yeah, I know it sounds terrible. But it wouldn’t be fair to her to wait any longer.”

Leo gave him another sympathetic look. “Well, I can’t get in the middle of things. Like I said, I hate picking sides. I mean, technically Piper _was_ my best friend first. But… I care a lot about you too, and I can’t just let you drown.”

“I know, and I’m not asking you to do anything. I don’t want you to take the blame for something that’s my fault.”

“Dude, it’s not your fault that you got the hots for Nico. It just happened. Beating yourself up about it isn’t gonna do anything.”

“Easier said than done.”

There was a sudden knock at the door. “Leo! Are you in there?” came Piper’s voice from the outside.

Fuck, this was horrible timing. Jason wasn’t ready yet. Was he a huge coward? Yeah, right now he was. Piper was probably angry, and he really preferred to talk to her until after her wrath simmered, and when he found the words he needed to say to her.

“Ah shit.” Leo put his tools down and said, “You gotta leave.”

“There’s only the front door. Where am I supposed to go?!”

“Calm down Cap, I gotcha. You see that catwalk above Festus?” Leo pointed to the ceiling above the metal dragon. The catwalk had yellow bars on it. “The windows at the very end open up all the way, big enough for a person. You can fly outta there. But don’t be obvious about it. Like, fly away from the back into the forest or something. I dunno.”

“And what are you gonna do?”

Leo put one earplug in. “Tell her I’m busy, which isn’t a lie. I do have a lot of shit to work on. And if she asks about you, I’ll say you dropped by, but I didn’t have the time to hang out. Which also isn’t a lie. And you were watching TV anyway, so we’re solid.”

“Then what’re the earplugs for?”

“I love Beauty Queen and all, but I don’t trust no one, even myself, when they’re angry.” Leo smiled at him, a bit grimly. “But I swear on the River Styx I won’t tell anybody about your crush on Ghostbuster.”

Jason sighed in relief. “Thanks Leo. You really don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Yeah well if I end up dead by tonight, then at least make sure my gravestone looks kickass.”

“Promise.”

And then Jason hurriedly flew up to the window and slipped out, just as Leo answered the door.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Either some god on Olympus was smiling down at him, or Leo was a god in disguise, because Piper didn’t visit Jason’s cabin for the remainder of the day. But tomorrow was now today, and he had to tell her. He couldn’t put it off no matter how much he’d rather stay holed up in his cabin with his tail between his legs. Gods, he really, _really_ didn’t want to hurt her. But what if next time they kissed, he said Nico’s name instead of Piper’s? And then somewhere down the line, what if when they slept together for the first time, he said—oh fuck.

 _No._ Jason should _not_ be thinking about Nico like that. Like _ever._ Nico could never find out that Jason harbored feelings for him. It would just end in a mess, a messier mess than the mess he was in _now._ He worked too hard to get close to Nico. The younger teen finally trusted him, was comfortable around him, and considered Jason his best friend. He was not going to do anything to jeopardize that, no matter how conflicting this new crush on the younger teen was.

He sat at the edge of his bed and held his head in his hands. “Gods, what am I gonna do?”

Then there was the knock at the door. “Jason? Are you in there?” came Piper’s voice.

Apparently, signing his will was the answer from the gods. Perfect.

But he wasn’t going to run, not anymore. He owed Piper an explanation. So he dug through the deepest recesses of his soul, and brought out whatever courage he had left as he opened the door.

Piper looked surprised to see him here. Had she tried to search him out in Cabin One yesterday? The idea that she probably looked all over camp and couldn’t find him for a whole day left Jason feeling hollow.

“Hey, Piper.” Using her affectionate nickname seemed inappropriate for what was coming.

“I looked everywhere for you yesterday,” she began calmly. “But I couldn’t find you. Even Leo said he didn’t know where you were.” Jason owed Leo at least five years’ worth of gratitude. “And I came looking for you here countless times yesterday, but you didn’t answer.”

“I wasn’t here,” he said truthfully.

“Then where were you?”

“I just needed to take a walk.”

“With Nico?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning. I just needed time to myself.”

She didn’t say anything in response for a few seconds. Piper crossed her arms, and looked at the marble step of the front door. Then she looked up at Jason and asked, “Can I at least come in?”

He nodded, and allowed her inside. Piper walked all the way to his living space at the back of the cabin, and Jason shut the door. He hesitantly followed. The time was drawing nearer and nearer to the inevitable and he hoped to the gods that he didn’t end up puking.

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but Jason cut to the chase first. “I’m sorry I left our date like that yesterday.”

“I was just going to ask. You looked like something scared you, so I knew you were lying about the appointment with Will. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“It’s not but… I did leave for a reason.”

“What reason is that?”

“Piper…” Jason rubbed his neck again. Then he paced back and forth from his desk to his bed. “I did like our date. It was nice, and I loved spending time with you after so long. But, at the same time, I came to a realization. And I was avoiding you because I needed some time to think about it, you know? Make sure I wasn’t doing anything rash. Piper, what I’m trying to say is…” He sighed heavily. “I can’t do this.”

She looked concerned, but didn’t move from her spot. “Do what?” she asked softly.

“The relationship. I don’t… really feel it. I did enjoy it at first, but I can’t lie to myself, or lie to you.” And he faced her, because not doing so would be even shittier. _Here it goes._ “I’m breaking up with you.”

Piper’s eyes blew wide, and the beginnings of pain on her features made Jason’s heart sink to his stomach. “You’re… You’re breaking up with me? After we had our first real date?” she asked, almost in a whisper.

“I know, I know it’s terrible—”

“It’s _beyond_ terrible, Jason!” she exclaimed. “We go on our first date, you don’t like it, and then decide you wanna break up?! Who the hell does that?!”

“No! No it’s not that I didn’t like it! I really do like spending time with you!” Fuck, this entire conversation was going to be dragged out and land him a spot in ‘Worst Boyfriend Ever Hall of Infamy’.

“Then what’s the problem?!”

“I like spending time with you as a friend, okay? I just don’t feel anything romantic when we’re together! It doesn’t feel real, Piper!”

“But we’ve been a couple for months! And we went through so much together during the Giant War, and—!”

“That’s exactly my point! I feel like our relationship was only situational!”

“So now you’re bored or what?!”

“No! Damn it, no you’re not boring! Look, when you started talking about our future, I didn’t really care—” and he mentally beat himself for not watching his words. “—because that wasn’t important to me! Maybe at some point it will be, but right now—”

“We can take it slow then!”

“We have nothing in common!”

“We have the entire war in common!”

“And now it’s over! My point is that I know very little about you as a person! Yeah, you’re a great friend and wonderful girl. Anybody would be lucky to have you. You care about people close to you and you’re funny and smart—”

“That doesn’t make any sense! You didn’t clear up anything!” And he could hear her voice beginning to break. She was going to cry when all of this was over. “You’ve been so different lately.” She was glaring at him now, her eyes glossy. “Ever since you came back from Croatia with _him_ , you’ve been so different. What happened over there?”

Jason couldn’t tell her about Nico’s secret, but he could tell her about what Cupid asked him. She needed to know at least that much. “We met Cupid while trying to get the scepter. And he asked me something that’s been bugging me for the longest time.”

“Which was?”

Jason wanted to look away, because the next thing out of his mouth was going to hurt Piper even more. “He told me in the exact words, ‘You’ve found true love Jason Grace. Or do you still doubt yourself?’ and ever since then, those words replay themselves to me over and over again. And the thing is, I do doubt myself.”

“But even if Cupid said you were my true love, then that means something!”

“No, Piper! He never specified it was you! For all I know, it could be any demigod I’ve ever interacted with!”

“But Hera put us together! She wants us together!”

“But I _don’t_ , and that’s my point! Piper, our entire relationship is founded on false memories!”

“Not the ones from the war!”

“That’s not what I’m talking about! I’m supposed to love you just because I have false memories that I did? I don’t even know about the majority of my life because I can’t remember it! I don’t even know who I am as a person!”

“Yes you do! You’re Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, the idol of literally everyone—”

“Don’t say that! I don’t want to be idolized like some god! Your affection for me is based off of Hera’s fantasy, a fantasy you believe in a hell of a lot more than I do!”

Piper made a small sound, but she didn’t shed a single tear yet. Jason looked at her with regret, but continued, “You’re in love with Hera’s version of me. All of that time before our demigod lives, well it just didn’t exist. I have most of my life still missing, and the longer I think about it, the more violated I feel. And this isn’t right. It’s not right that you love this relationship, and I can’t even give you the affection you deserve because I only did it out of guilt. You had such high expectations of me from those memories that I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me _sooner?!_ ”

“I should have; that’s my fault, entirely. At the time, I believed the fantasy too. But I had so many doubts all the while. It’s why I could never bring myself to return an ‘I love you’, because it just wasn’t true. I love you like a friend, but nothing more.”

“A goddess wants us together,” she replied weakly. Piper took a step forward. “I want us together.”

“But I _don’t_. I’m sorry, so very sorry. I don’t love you like that, okay? I only love you like a friend. I’m sorry Piper. I know this hurts, but I don’t want to lead you on and make it worse. You deserve somebody who can love you honestly, and with all their heart and soul. But that person isn’t me.” Jason’s voice was breaking too. “Gods, I never wanted to hurt you. Please, believe me.”

Piper took a deep breath, and Jason could tell she was clenching her jaw. She swallowed hard, and asked, “He’s the reason this is happening, isn’t it?”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Nico. He’s why you’re breaking up with me, isn’t he Jason?” When he didn’t respond right away, Piper raised her voice. “ _Isn’t he?!_ ”

Jason smeared a hand down his face from underneath his glasses. “Yes,” he replied quietly. Then he let his hand fall to his side, and looked at her square in the eyes. “He’s the other reason for it.”

She gave a heartbreaking sob. “I knew it.” She glanced to the marble floor and mumbled to herself through clenched teeth. “The signs were there, and after what Emma told me… I fucking _knew_ it!” Before Jason could ask her to clarify, she looked up at him. “You have feelings for him.”

He took a deep breath, and said, “Yes. I do.” Piper looked to the ceiling and shook her head in disbelief with a bitter smile. “Piper, I’m _sorry._ I didn’t ask for this to happen! But the more I spent time with him, the longer I looked at him… it just…” He held his hands up, trying to shrug, but he shook his head instead.

Jason slumped his shoulders. “I do like him. I like him a lot, actually. And that’s why our relationship can’t work. Because it’s not fair to you for us to be a couple when I have feelings for somebody else.”

Her lower lip quivered. “Does he know?”

“No. And I don’t plan on telling him. Please, please don’t say anything.”

“You honestly think I’d stoop that low, Jason?”

“No, no I just…”

Piper released a fragile breath. “Jason… in time… we can make it work… I know we can…” she tried again, though her resolve sounded stale.

She wasn’t going to give this up. Jason was going to loathe himself more than he was already. He planned on keeping it from her, but she needed to understand just how clear he was being about the break up.

“Yesterday on our date, when we kissed,” and he looked to the floor in hesitation. Gods, he wanted to hurl because of himself. Jason sighed again, and returned his glance to Piper. “I pushed you away, because…”

“Because why?”

“…because when I was kissing you, I was thinking about kissing Nico instead.”

Piper shook her head, and gave another sob. Tears finally flowed down her cheeks. “I can’t believe you.”

“I can’t believe it myself either. But that’s the truth. And when I thought about it, how it’d feel to kiss him and hold him, I knew that I had to do this. If I kept the relationship going, I might’ve done something that’d only hurt you more. I’m sorry Piper. So sorry.”

She hugged herself, and took gradual steps back. “So that’s it then? We’re through?”

“Yeah, we are.” He bit his lip. “But Piper, I still love you like a friend, and maybe—”

“ _Don’t_ , Jason. Don’t ask if we can still be friends. I can’t… I can’t do this right now.” She covered her eyes with a hand, and sobbed again. “You’re asking me to be friends with you after you confess you like a _guy?_   Do you even know how that makes me feel?! Nico?! Of all people?! It couldn’t have been somebody else?!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Jason, a bit too harshly.

Piper looked back at him with an angry tear-stained face. “What does he have that I don’t?”

This is definitely not what Jason wanted to talk about. It’d only cause her more heartache. “Piper, I can’t—”

“Yes, you can! I want to know what’s so great about him that you want to break up!”

“Everything, okay?!” Jason was feeling like an absolute jackass, so he really didn’t need anger thrown into the mix. “He’s been through so much shit all his life yet he remains kind and selfless! He never asks for _anything_ , bothers _nobody_ , and yet people still avoid him like the plague! He risked his fucking life for both camps many times and they still don’t give him the respect and consideration he deserves! And every day that I get to know him better, the deeper I sink! Because he’s…!” Jason crossed his arms, and looked to the side. “…because he’s simply amazing, in every possible way. He may seem cold and rough on the outside, but inside… he’s so much more. He’s really sweet and considerate of people. He’s strong not only on the battle field but in other ways, too. He’s humble and really endearing. And when he laughs or smiles—well they’re just the most gorgeous things ever. He takes my breath away.” He forced himself to look at Piper. “I know more about him from our friendship, than I know about you in our relationship. I think that says more than enough. I’m sorry.”

Piper covered her mouth with one hand, and sobbed again. Tears rolled down her damp cheeks, and she shook her head. Without another word, she fled Cabin One, and slammed the door behind her.

The sound bounced off the empty walls. It hammered in Jason’s ears, and it’d be a sound that would haunt him for a long time. Jason sat down on his bed, and held his face in his hands. He hurt Piper, one of the people he never wanted to cause any harm. But he needed to do this. It really wouldn’t be fair to her otherwise. She deserved somebody who could be true to her, and give her their life and their future without a doubt. He couldn’t do that. He’d probably never be able to do that. It was better this way, for both of them.

But even so, Jason couldn’t fight back the surge of tears as he sat there feeling like scum of the earth.  
  


* * * * *  
  


He missed his appointment with Will, and the young doctor would probably scold him for that later. But honestly Jason didn’t care. It wasn’t life or death if he missed one check-up. He couldn’t go out there, not after what he did to Piper. So it was a small relief when Leo visited him later.

“…Well,” he began as he sat next to Jason. “She came to me, crying. I’ve never seen her look so sad or small.”

“Thanks, I feel so much better.”

“I’m not trying to take a jab at you, Jason. But… did you _really_ have to describe to her all the things you like about Nico in your break-up argument?”

“She asked okay? I didn’t _want_ to tell her because it’d only make things worse, but she insisted.”

“Er, well if it’s of any consolation, she told me she wasn’t going to tell anybody about Nico.” Leo looked at him a bit sadly, but offered a smile. “At least the hard part’s over?”

“Is it? I broke up with her after a relationship that lasted half a year. I should’ve told her sooner about my doubts, or that I couldn’t even return her affections. And I have a bad feeling if I go out there, the Aphrodite kids are gonna want my head on a silver platter. Minus Drew, all of them adore Piper as a sister. Who knows how they’ll react?”

“So you’re gonna hide here forever? That’s not the Jason Grace I know.”

“It’s not, because the Jason Grace you know is Hera’s version and the one who was busy trying not to die and save the world in the war with Gaea,” he bit back. “But _this_ Jason is trying to live a somewhat normal teenage life while navigating through everything that comes with that.”

“Geez, I’m sorry.”

Jason sighed. “No, no I’m sorry Leo. I shouldn’t have raised my voice. Gods. I fuck up with one friend, and start doing the same thing with the other.”

“Hey, look, no hard feelings okay?” He patted Jason’s shoulder. “I might like, have to be with Piper for a few days since she’s mourning over the death of her relationship with you. I don’t want her to think I’m picking sides. But I’m also here for you too man.”

“No, I understand. I think it’s best if I get time to myself.”

“Well, maybe it’s time then I give you your gift. Hold on a sec.” Leo ran to the door, and returned minutes later, wheeling a large cart in. It had something on it with a tarp over it. Jason remembered it from the day before.

“Your late Christmas gift. Behold!” He snatched the tarp off, revealing a high definition television and a small refrigerator.

“What the…?” Jason got off from the bed and walked over to it. “Are you serious? This is for me?”

“Yeah dude. I wouldn’t spend so many man hours slaving over this if it wasn’t for somebody I cared about.” He patted the TV. “It’s similar to the one in the bunker. Also comes with surround sound and a few DVDs. You’re such a huge fucking book nerd. You need time to relax.”

“That is how I relax, by reading.”

“Okay well now you have _another_ option of R &R. When I get my hands on it, I’ll sneak you some video game consoles too. And the fridge is for binge-watching food, just in case you didn’t figure that out already.”

“Leo, this is really nice of you. But I don’t even have anything for you in return.”

“Well it’s not like you’re rich. I ordered all of these parts myself at a bargain. Then I just put it together. Much cheaper than buying the thing already assembled. Just owe me like, a favor later. And don’t worry, it probably won’t be humiliating. …Keyword is ‘probably’.”

Jason gave a weak chuckle, and then enveloped Leo in a tight hug. The shorter demigod wheezed, and then patted Jason's back. “Okay, okay I got it! You’re grateful! Gonna crush my bones here!”

“Sorry,” and Jason quickly let him go.

After that, Leo explained to him all the controls, and helped him set up the TV and the fridge so Jason could make full use of them sooner than later. But then the other teen said he needed to meet Calypso, and bid the blonde farewell.

There was nothing else Jason could do, so he took a shower to soothe himself. It helped until he stepped back outside and remembered the shitty thing he did to Piper. Jason glanced at the new TV, and decided watching images of fictional characters and worlds was a good way to muffle the guilt eating at him. He opened a box of DVDs that Leo left him, and smiled when he saw the first Captain America movie at the top of the stack. Might as well humor himself. It was a good distraction, and okay, maybe Jason _could_ see the resemblance between himself and the First Avenger. But he wasn’t as good of a man as Steve was. Especially after today.

Would he ever be friends with Piper again? He really, really hoped so. But he’d also understand if she never wanted to talk to him again. Was that why she didn’t seem to like Nico? Because she noticed Jason was falling for him all that time they hung out? She was jealous and livid. He saw that very clearly in their argument. And she had every right to be. Jason was supposed to commit himself to her and their relationship. Yet he made more of an effort to be Nico’s friend than he did to be Piper’s boyfriend. And to make matters worse, he actually fell for Nico. It was a big slap in her face.

But he didn’t want to be forced to love somebody who he really only cared about platonically. And Jason meant it when he said he didn’t even know who he was as an actual person. With a lot of his past still stripped from him, Jason only knew who he was because of what other people said. What about the deeper things, things he never told anybody about? Did he have anything like that? How did he feel about people of his past? What if he could’ve fallen for Reyna back then? Or hell, what if he had secret feelings for a guy back in Camp Jupiter? Jason couldn’t remember any of it.

His mental exhaustion helped him drift off to sleep. And at first, it was a relief.

Until he started dreaming…

…

…The dreamscape itself was beautiful. Jason was standing on the shore of a tropical beach with white sand at his bare feet and a lush jungle behind him. There was a shoal that stretched out yards into the water. An islet was at the end of it, with palm trees acting as a border. And at the center stood a white pavilion with lace curtains flowing in the breeze.

He walked along the shoal, feeling the water caress his feet and the wet sand squish between his toes. When he came to the islet, Jason peeked inside the pavilion. “Hello?”

Nobody was inside, but the interior was decorated with elegant furniture. A low table had a tray of tea on it, and a tiered frame held plates of sandwiches and desserts. There was an armchair with a heart-shaped headrest, and the couch was deep red with small pink hearts on it. Several smaller tables held roses in elegant vases framing the room.

“I was hoping I’d get a chance to speak with you.”

Jason turned around to find a woman standing near the entrance of the pavilion. Her skin was brown with long, dark hair up to her waist, and she wore a white summer dress complimented by a large sunhat. It had a pink ribbon around it, and she wore a pearl necklace. She was also the most beautiful person Jason had ever seen. She smiled at him, and walked over to the couch to settle herself. “Please, sit.” She gestured with her hand to the available space next to her.

Cautiously, he sat down. The woman served herself tea, and asked, “Would you like some?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

He stared at the woman. Though she looked older, she bared a striking resemblance to Piper, especially her eyes, the ones he could never seem to match with a color. She caught him staring, and asked, “Do you know who I am?”

“No, I don’t ma’am.”

“Oh come on. I’ll give you a hint. I’m a goddess. The rest should be quite obvious.”

The roses, the heart patterns on the furniture, the lace, the seaside—“Lady Aphrodite?”

“Correct!” she exclaimed with a sweet smile. “Took you long enough.” She sipped her tea with an outstretched pinky. “Mm, you get more handsome every passing day.” Aphrodite set the teacup on the saucer of her other hand. “I’m here because I wanted to thank you for saving Emma.”

“Oh, well it’s wasn’t any trouble, m’lady. I was glad to do it.”

“That makes me happy to hear. Emma has grown fond of you, and the other boy.”

“Nico?”

“Yes him. The one with the hopeless pining for Percy. Oh, unrequited love. How I adore watching it.” She sighed dreamily.

Jason flinched at that, but he said nothing. Aphrodite set the teacup down on the table, and folded her hands in her lap. “There is another reason why I’m here.”

“M’lady?”

“As you’re well aware, I’m the goddess of love. What you probably aren’t aware of, is that I adore my children to death, every last one of them. Even the ones who aren’t quite as kind, like Drew. I hope someday she becomes beautiful inside too.” The goddess closed her eyes, and smiled. Then she focused on Jason again. “I don’t think you truly understand what you’ve done to Piper, _boy._ ”

Though she was smiling, Jason heard the bitterness in her tone. “She was a young girl in love, so it was bound to happen, but the way you handled your breakup was disappointing. It really, really hurt her.”

Great. As if Leo and Jason’s guilt wasn’t reminder enough about what he did to Piper. Aphrodite herself had to join in too. But he had to defend his decision. He wasn’t going to let an ancient being frighten him. “Lady Aphrodite, I’m aware of how much I hurt your daughter, but I can’t continue to lie to her about a love that just isn’t there.”

“I know child. But if you had never spent time with him, maybe then you’d grow to love her.” Aphrodite held out a palm, and a lacy hand fan appeared in it. She waved it in front of herself, and continued smiling. “Love. It’s so very complicated. Very rarely do people involved in it survive without a few scars.”

“Lady Aphrodite, what is it you’re trying to say?”

She shut the fan suddenly, and slapped it against her other hand. “I’m saying I’m angry that you broke my dear daughter’s heart. Very, _very_ angry, Jason Grace. You would’ve been perfect for her. But, it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t choose to grow affections for Nico.”

Her hair grew shorter and darker, and curled a little at the tips. Her skin became lighter, and freckles under a light rosy hue adorned her cheeks. The kaleidoscope eyes darkened, and her nose became just a bit smaller. Jason looked at her with widened eyes, and she grinned.

Aphrodite looked almost exactly like Nico.

Jason would be amused at the Nico doppelganger in a white summer dress on a sunny island if he wasn’t so terrified of what Aphrodite was going to say next.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and my appearance changes to fit the viewer’s perception of what they define as beautiful. Nico, apparently, is your new idea of what beauty is.”

“M’lady, I don’t…”

“I’ll get to the point, Son of Jupiter. I’m furious about what you did to Piper, breaking her heart like that. It was her first relationship too. Oh how _jealous_ she was that you were spending so much time with Nico. You really should’ve seen her seething in private.” She laughed and pressed a hand to her heart. It grated on his ears, the way it sounded so high pitched and snobbish. “Even Emma understood the connection you have with him. She was surprised you even had a girlfriend. My sweet young child thought you and Nico were the couple! And oh my, when she innocently told Piper about your gestures of affection toward that boy from your trip, it took all of her willpower not to go strangle him. Oh yes, that includes the little detail of you two cuddling in bed.”

Aphrodite opened the fan again, and waved it in front of herself. “As much as she tries to deny it, Piper is definitely a child of mine. And all of my children suffer from jealousy at some point or another. It’s their fatal flaw. But not all of them are strong enough to keep it under control like she is.”

So then he was right. Piper was envious of the closeness Jason had with Nico. “I understand what I did was horrible,” the teen began. “But trying to make the relationship work wouldn’t have ended well.”

“No, it wouldn’t have, and I won’t tell you how.” She continued to smile at him. “Did you know? Piper actually tried to speak to me? I didn’t appear of course, but she prayed about what happened today. She prayed for me to fix it.” Aphrodite smiled a bit sadly, and continued, “I love my daughter, all of my children at that. However, I love _love_ even more. And I’m not going to force you to love her. Hera already did a number on you.” The goddess clicked her teeth, and shook her head.

Aphrodite took a piece of chocolate from the dessert plate, and hummed as she savored it. “But of course, all actions have their consequences.” She smiled at him when she finished eating, though it looked a bit more sinister than the one before it. “Your romantic life is going to be difficult. Very, very difficult. The person closest to your heart will cause you joy, but at the same time, be the main source of your internal pain. I’m curious to see how strong your will is, Son of Jupiter. It’s going to get interesting.”

Was she _cursing_ him? All because he decided for himself that he didn’t want to date her daughter?! It was a grim reminder of the cruelty of the gods. No matter who you were, hurting their demigod children was always a huge, huge mistake.

“Lady Aphrodite,” Jason said. “I don’t see how that’s fair.” And he was surprised he had the guts to confront the embodiment of love herself. “I didn’t want to hurt your daughter, but I didn’t want to lie to her either. And now I’m being punished for trying to do the right thing?”

“Love is never fair, demigod. But I will tell you this: it’s up to you to make the most of every situation that gets thrown at you from this moment forward. Piper will move on. She is an absolute treasure and whoever ends up loving her is a lucky person indeed. You clearly missed out. And just like you, your new best friend won’t get off easy either.”

“No, no you can’t punish Nico! He didn’t do anything wrong!” Jason exclaimed, shooting out of his seat. “He already suffers enough as it is!” No, he wouldn’t let anybody, even a god, hurt Nico. The Son of Hades already bared so much pain and sorrow for years. Jason didn’t want to see how much more it would take until Nico broke.

“Oh, so you’re willing to take his punishment as well?”

“Better me than him.”

And Jason really hoped he could put his money where his mouth was.

The goddess laughed again, and stood up. “So noble.” She traced her finger along his jawline. “It’s a real shame you didn’t end up loving my daughter. Your children would’ve been quite beautiful. Very well then. You will take the portion of Nico’s punishment, at least the part that wasn’t already sealed by his initial fate.”

Aphrodite put a finger to Jason’s lips before he could respond. “He will be happy in the end, I’ll let you know that much. But as for you? Hera is out of commission. She can’t help you. And your father? Well, he never really bothered with his children. He has more important things to do. And your love life is the last thing he cares about. How sad.” She pouted. “All demigods have their godly parents watching out for them to some degree, and yet yours…” She shrugged. “I suppose you have nobody in your corner now, except yourself.”

She tapped her chin. “What was it that Achelous said back then? You remember him, from when you got the cornucopia. ‘Beware the sons of Zeus’. Were those his words? Piper should’ve listened. It’s hard to love somebody when they’re not even faithful to you. Maybe that’s true of all his children, whether he fathers them in his Greek form, or Roman. And with a reputation like that, well, how could _anyone_ ever truly love a son of Zeus?”

The goddess grinned from ear to ear, and looking like Nico, it was almost as if she were mocking Jason. The dreamscape began to contort, twirling and twisting, mudding the bright colors. The pavilion crumbled, and Aphrodite disappeared, her form whisked away by the sea breeze like sand. The water rose and submerged Jason. He felt heavy, like an anchor was chained to his leg, further sinking him into the abyss of black below. His limbs felt like lead, and he was losing vision and his breath every second that passed.

_Good luck, Jason Grace…_

…

…And the next morning when he woke with a start, Jason gravely wondered if he really did do the right thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/19804801471) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Before anybody gets scared, yes, eventually Jason and Nico will be together and live happily ever after. I don't like to end my fanfictions sadly. Not my style.
> 
> The gods are really damn petty, so I wouldn't be surprised if they sought out revenge toward those who have seriously wronged their favorite demigod children. I say favorite, because the gods do play favorites in canon. But anyway, this is my last update before the fall semester of school starts for me. I have up to Chapter 20 written. So I'll still update fairly quickly, but after that, we'll see how my schedule is. I love being consistent with updates, but I'm going to have a lot more obstacles now for the next four months, my health included. Just when the story was getting to the really juicy parts too... Mm, see, Emma wasn't just a precious little OC after all. Her importance will come back later.
> 
> All's fair in love and war. Sucks to be you, Jason.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	18. Schadenfreude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **schadenfreude**  
>  [SHA·den·froi·de] _German_  
>  (n.) feeling of pleasure derived by seeing another's misfortune

Nico swore to himself never to do laundry with Will ever again. He had terrible dreams of detergent and fabric softener engaging in coitus while a washing machine yelled that they’re too young to be committing debauchery. The appalling experience seriously made Nico contemplate his life choices. Okay, well it wasn’t _that_ bad. Will didn’t bat an eye during the whole time he was in Nico’s company, so that at least showed he lacked the fear everyone else had around Nico. And the young doctor did smile a lot at him, even when Nico messed up one of the wash cycles because he didn’t put the right soap in. Will just laughed, and showed him how to do it properly.

He’d have to tell Jason about this new experience. Only thing was, Nico couldn’t find him at the dining pavilion during breakfast the next day, and he hadn’t seen him since he used Nico’s kitchen to cook. Piper however was at Table 10 with some of her siblings patting her back, or holding her hand. She caught him staring, and gave him a quick glare so harsh it nearly made Nico recoil. Whoever said Aphrodite kids couldn’t be scary were dead wrong. Piper turned her back on him, returning to her breakfast, while her siblings continued to try and cheer her up.

Something must have happened yesterday. First, Jason had gone missing, and now Piper was here looking worse for wear than Nico had ever seen her before with campers buzzing around her asking her what was wrong.

Nico finished his breakfast quickly, grabbed some for Jason, and headed over to Cabin One.

He knocked on the cabin door, but there was no answer. Maybe he had went to the gym to train? Or taken a morning jog around the grounds? If that were the case, Nico wouldn’t know how to find him. Luckily, Jason answered the door after a few seconds more. He looked surprised to see Nico there, and Nico was surprised to see Jason looking so tired.

“Hey, morning Neeks,” he greeted with a weak smile.

“Morning Jace. Can I come in? Brought you some breakfast since you skipped out.”

“Oh, yeah thanks.” He gestured for Nico to enter, and he did so quickly. Jason shut the door behind him, and walked back to his bed.

Now usually, whenever Nico visited in the mornings, Jason was already dressed and his bed was made. The sheets were so tight around the mattress, you could bounce a coin off of it. Today however, it was a mess, with the sheets tangled everywhere. To add, Jason was still in his pajamas.

“So, you wanna tell me what’s going on, or should I leave you alone?” Nico asked, setting the breakfast plate on the desk. For some reason Jason had a high-def TV and a mini fridge in his room now.

The blonde sat down on his bed staring at the floor. “Just had a bad dream.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Nico wasn’t going to pressure him to speak either. Aside from the first time, Jason never asked him to recount his nightmares regarding Tartarus, so he was going to offer Jason the same consideration. Instead, Nico decided to mention the scene at the dining pavilion. “It’s none of my business, but did you and Piper have a fight or something?”

“Why do you ask?” He looked surprised again as he glanced up from his focus on the floor.

“Her siblings were all over her, patting her back or her hand. Then other people began to console her.”

Jason sighed heavily. “Well, it wasn’t just an argument.” He rubbed his face. “We broke up yesterday.”

Nico’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Jason and Piper always seemed like the happy couple, and they went on their first date just the other day. Jason had been looking forward to it, and now they’ve broken up? Did she hate his cooking that much? No, because that was a stupid reason to break up. But Jason looked terrible and guilty, so Nico assumed the reason was much more dire.

“I wasn’t feeling it,” continued the older demigod. “During our date, we kissed, but I didn’t feel anything. No spark, butterflies in my stomach, nothing. And then I started thinking about how just… wrong it all was. I mean, we were together because of those false memories Hera gave us. And I told her that I felt forced and guilty because she had this fantasy about our relationship. And then I realized I didn’t even really know her as much as I probably should have before getting into it.”

Jason sighed deeply, and held his face in his hands. “Piper looked so hurt when I broke it off… Maybe I shouldn’t have done it after all. Maybe I could’ve tried harder, hoped for the best.” He looked forward, and continued, “But that wouldn’t be fair to her. No, I could’ve probably grown to love her in time. Or maybe it would’ve made things worse? Gods. It’s all my fault.” He seemed to address these thoughts to himself rather than Nico.

The younger demigod sat down next to him on the bed. For all the times Jason’s consoled him, it was difficult for Nico to return it. He wasn’t sure how to handle this. For one, Jason was his first friend. Two, Nico had absolutely zero experience when it came to the romance department. And three, he wasn’t good with his words. What if he said something that made it worse? He had to try at least. He had to show Jason he was committed to being his friend too, not just the other way around.

“A goddess took your memories and forced you with somebody you don’t even really know.” Nico hesitantly placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “How is that your fault?”

Jason looked toward Nico with a frown. “I could’ve ended it a long time ago. I just didn’t want to disappoint her. Yet that’s what happened anyway…”

Nico hesitated before saying, “Jason, you can’t force yourself to love somebody. These things… just happen. If it were that easy…” If love were that easy, Nico would be able to forget about Percy. But now was not the time to think about that. What else could he say? He didn’t know Piper, and Nico had a vague feeling she wasn’t fond of him, if that glare from a few minutes ago said anything. He rarely spoke to her, but Jason obviously still cared about her even if it wasn’t romantic affection.

Jason glanced toward the floor again. “I know I can’t choose to love somebody. But I just keep thinking about other ways I could’ve handled it.”

“You said you weren’t feeling the same attraction. And you’ve been together for a while now. I think… well, don’t you think by now, after knowing somebody for half a year, you’d know if you liked them more than a friend?”

It was curious the way Jason’s eyes widened when Nico asked that. He stared at Nico for a few seconds, and then replied, “Yeah, I would.” He sighed. “And you’re right. I just didn’t want to hurt her Neeks… Piper is important to me, and I still consider her a friend. Now I’m worried we can’t even be that.”

Nico stared at the marble patterns of the floor, and rolled his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “I’m not close to anybody here, except you.” Jason turned to look at him. “But… Piper seems nice. A lot of people like her, and her siblings adore her, from what I saw earlier. And you two have fought alongside one another during the war, so…” Nico looked at Jason. “I think she’d still want to be your friend.”

He twisted the skull ring around his finger. “…I’m sorry I can’t be of more help. I don’t know what you’re feeling, but those are my thoughts. Could be wrong, of course. So I don’t wanna get your hopes up either. But you ended it because you weren’t feeling the same spark she was, yeah? So… maybe she can find somebody who can return it? You gave her a chance to be happy with somebody else instead of letting her believe a lie.”

Jason watched him for a moment, and his focus made Nico feel tense. Did he say something wrong? Jason wasn’t responding right away. Fuck, why did he even open his mouth? He should’ve just patted Jason on the back or something. Nico should be the last person ever to give love advice. Gods, he was horrible at this.

But when the older teen smiled, Nico fought back a sigh of relief. “You’re right,” Jason said. “It’s better if I was honest with her. If I can’t be honest with people I care about, then that’s not fair to them. It wouldn’t make me a good friend.”

“No, it wouldn’t. And I hope that, well… you can be honest with me too.”

Jason paused and regarded him with that observant stare again. But then he said, “Yeah, I will.” He put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t lie to my bestie.”

“I’ll be honest with you too Jace. Starting with this: please don’t say ‘bestie’ ever again. You’re not in middle school.”

The blonde laughed slightly. His mood seemed to have lifted. Maybe Nico did do something right for once.

“I better get dressed,” Jason said, getting up from the bed.

“Your food’s gonna get cold.”

“Oh, right. Thanks for bringing me breakfast Neeks. And… thanks for the pep talk.”

Nico shrugged. “You’re welcome… Just, like I’m not gonna do this all the time. Bringing you food and stuff. But you put leftovers in my fridge, so that’s a returned favor.”

“Did you like what I made?”

“Yeah, the macaroni salad was good. And the sandwiches. Still not an Italian dish though, so that doesn’t count.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m taking our competition seriously.”

“Good. You better.”

After Jason finished his breakfast and cleaned himself up, he finally made his bed so it was presentable enough to comfortably sit on. Nico looked at the TV and asked, “So, you win the lottery or something?”

“Huh? Oh, the TV? No, it’s a gift from Leo. The mini fridge too. He says I need more hobbies other than reading.”

“So you’re gonna strain your eyes even more by watching a screen for hours?”

“Well it sounds bad when you put it like _that_.” Jason walked over to the television, and pulled out a stack of DVDs. “So, I was thinking… wanna have a movie day or something?” He sat down next to Nico. “You haven’t seen very many, I take it.”

“Just black and white ones. Or like, older ones. I probably haven’t seen any from the last thirty years or so. Didn’t really have an interest in movie watching before.”

“Oh. Well, that’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought, because you grew up like, in the forties, you might want to catch up. We can always do something else.”

He looked hopeful as he smiled at Nico. Well, he did want to get adjusted to this modern time period a little more. And spending time with Jason all the while was a bonus. They didn’t have anything to do because the blonde had to recover from his wounds anyway.

“Sorry,” Jason continued. “I’d ask to spar if you prefer something like that, but I can’t do heavy exercise until the stitches are taken out and my wounds are all better.”

“No, it’s okay. We can watch a movie.” Nico paused. “…Those names Leo called me, were they from movies?”

“Yeah. All of them are horror based, but they’re not all scary. The special effects on the older ones suck. Back then they were cutting edge, and now it’s just cheesy.”

Nico smiled. “Let’s start with those first. Do you have any like that?”

“Hmm…” Jason shuffled through the DVD stack, and clicked his tongue. Then he went to the stand where the television was situated, and looked through the shelf of movies. “Okay, here’s some. How about we start with this one, since it’s the first thing he called you?”

He handed Nico the DVD. “Ghostbusters?” He flipped it to the back to read the summary. “Yeah, this sounds cheesy. Dunno who all these actors are, but what the hell. Let’s watch it.”

Jason grinned at him. He set up the movie and crawled onto the bed, throwing his shoes off. Nico did the same, and sat next to him. The blonde took the remote and pressed play.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked. He grabbed a pillow and fluffed it. “Here, this’ll help.” He set the pillow behind Nico’s back. “Feel better?”

“Yeah...” Nico looked at him quickly, and then focused on the movie. “Thanks.” He could see Jason smiling at him from the corner of his eye, but he refrained from saying anything. Then the older teen turned his attention forward as the first scene of the movie rolled.

The film was mediocre. Nico couldn’t believe that was what Leo referred to him as. He wasn’t a paranormal exterminator for crying out loud. The departed were not fucking roaches or rats. He was astonished that Jason mentioned it was considered a classic movie. Ghosts definitely didn’t act like that, or look like that either. And you couldn’t absorb them with a portable vacuum cleaner. But apparently the 80’s was a weird time for movies, going by the list and summaries of other titles Jason told him about.

Nico agreed to watch another terrible movie, apparently a film called Beetlejuice, and he was even more appalled that Leo likened him to this… whatever the fuck he was. For one, he’d _never_ dress like that. A suit with vertical black and white stripes? Please. Like he needed to look any skinnier. But when Nico began to rant about all the inaccuracies about haunted houses, Jason just kept grinning at him and chuckling. He was positive the blonde was enjoying his suffering.

That’s how the rest of the day was spent, watching more movies related to the names Leo apparently called him behind his back. They were all terrible in Nico’s opinion, even the non-comical ones. Jason mentioned he wasn’t too fond of horror, so Nico told him they didn’t have to watch anymore if he didn’t like it. But he insisted, so Nico didn’t argue. Occasionally, he’d tense. Nico noticed, but never said anything. If Jason said he could handle it, then he believed him.

They didn’t leave the cabin for the entire day, except when they got hungry. Nico shadow-traveled them to Cabin Thirteen for some dinner, which Jason cooked for them. It was nice, spending another whole day with the older demigod. Nico found himself smiling more, but Jason didn’t point it out if he noticed.

When he became aware Jason was tired, he took them back to Cabin One. Nico waited for him on the bed as Jason washed up before sleep.

“So, did you enjoy our movie day?” he asked, coming out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

“Those movies were all fucking terrible.” Nico smiled. “So that’s a yes.”

Jason gave a laugh and sat down next to him. “I like most of them. They’re not cinematic masterpieces, but they have entertainment quality.”

“I can’t believe Valdez called me all of those things. But if I had to pick one, I guess I’d be fine with ‘Ghostbuster’. I kinda liked the animated one though, the one about Halloween.”

“Yeah, that one’s pretty neat. It’s a popular film. We can watch it again in October, or during Christmas.”

“Sounds good.” Nico glanced to the side. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes!” He raised an eyebrow at Jason when he exclaimed. The blonde cleared his throat. “Yeah, that sounds fine. Uh, did you wanna watch more movies?”

“You already appointed yourself as my modern media guide, so yeah, sure. If you want.”

Jason nodded with a smile. “Then I’ll look for something you might like. I can ask Leo for more DVDs since he apparently has a stash of them. I think it has something to do with the Stoll brothers.”

“Man they’re like, running an underground trading ring or something.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.” He went silent, and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, good night then?”

The thing was, Nico didn’t want their day to end yet. He really did enjoy himself holed up in Cabin One with Jason, just watching movies. He still hadn’t gotten a chance to talk about Will, but that could wait until another day. “Oh, oh yeah, good night. Unless…” Nico shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

“Unless… what? Did you wanna watch another movie?”

“No. Forget it. It’s nothing.”

“Neeks.”

The brunette sighed. “Like, if you want, I can sleep over again.” Nico picked at his cuticles, focusing on them instead of the Son of Jupiter. “Movies are nice, but…” He needed an excuse for his sudden desire to stay over. Where the hell did that even come from anyway? “…Are you feeling better than you were earlier? I don’t mean to bring it up again, just curious.” Okay, maybe it wasn’t entirely an excuse. Nico did wonder if Jason felt a bit more relaxed than the morning. “…If you need to talk about something…” He huffed. “…I can’t offer much advice, but if it’ll give you peace of mind, I’ll listen.” He dared to look at Jason from beneath his dark bangs.

Jason stared at him a bit surprised, but it took a few seconds for him to say anything. “Oh, you… you want to stay over?”

“Only if you need me to. Like I said, I’m here to listen.”

Nico received a smile from the blonde. “I am feeling better than I was earlier, thanks. I appreciate that you did this, y’know, hang out with me all day.”

“Not a problem,” replied Nico with a shrug.

“And… you can sleep over if you want. Oh! Actually, your backpack is still here.” Jason got off the bed, and knelt down in front of his desk. He pulled out Nico’s backpack from underneath, and set it on the bed next to him. “Forgot to give it to you the other day.”

“Ah, thanks.”

“…So,” Jason rubbed his neck. “Yeah, you can stay if you want. I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Nico nodded. “Well, I’m tired from shadow-travel. Even a little exhausts me. Guess I’m still not recovered from our road trip.”

“Maybe Will had a point.”

“Maybe,” Nico agreed reluctantly. “But he acts like I’m gonna die every time I use it. It’s not hard or anything, not anymore. Just not used to making minimal jumps across a long distance. He’s the one who needs to give me a break.”

“Why do you say that?”

“The other day, I bumped into him when I took a walk. He asked me about my health again. And then he somehow got me to do the infirmary’s laundry with him.” Nico shook his head. “Never again.”

“Did something bad happen?”

“He kept going on and on about his winter break from camp. And then told me in too much detail how he caught his younger brother in bed with his girlfriend back home. I did _not_ need that mental picture but he gave it to me anyway.”

“Sounds like you had fun.”

“It was a mistake to talk to him,” Nico said, although there was none of his usual annoyance behind it. Sure, the conversation with Will wasn’t what Nico had been expecting, but it wasn’t all bad. “Because of that, I had a bad dream about detergent and fabric softener fucking while a washing machine scolded them for it.”

At that, Jason laughed. Hard. Nico couldn’t fight the smile or the chuckle that followed. He spent another whole hour telling Jason about his time in the young doctor’s company. In retrospect, that day with Will wasn’t awful. Nico supposed he just wasn’t used to somebody talking so much and for so long. And if he were being honest with himself… he wouldn’t mind talking to Will again sometime in the future.

Eventually, when the conversation turned light again, Jason fell asleep on the bed. Nico took that time to change into his pajamas. He smiled at the fact that Jason still had Nico’s drawer there, perfectly organized.

Before the sand became too heavy for Nico’s eyes, he placed a gentle hand to Jason’s forehead. Aside from the terrible guilt the blonde was feeling about his break up with Piper, they had been watching horror movies for the latter part of the day. Nico didn’t want Jason to have nightmares about them. He noticed the times when the blonde tensed at something on the screen, or the mild jumps when something popped out at them. It didn’t bother Nico, of course. He’d seen much worse down in Tartarus. But just in case…

…Nico made good use of his powers, and made sure Jason’s dreams were nothing but pleasant.  
  


* * * * *  
  


He wasn’t expecting to wake up from a dream about a house made of brownies. What Jason also wasn’t expecting to wake up to was a sleeping Nico cuddled against him. Again.

Did Nico… get used to this sleeping arrangement? Or maybe he just fell asleep here and forgot to put out the sleeping bag? Fuck, Jason should’ve slept on the floor. Being so close to the Son of Hades did terrible things to Jason’s heart. Especially now that he was aware of his attraction toward the other boy.

But he looked so cute sleeping like that. Peaceful. Jason didn’t have the nerve to wake him up. So he carefully climbed over the other demigod, and then rushed to the bathroom. He closed the door softly so as not to make a sound.

Jason leaned back on the door. Why did this have to happen? He enjoyed their movie marathon yesterday, but it was so hard being near Nico now. Mainly because Jason had to force himself to act natural around him, but his guilt about the break-up also gnawed at the back of his mind. He was already falling back into spending time around Nico the day after Jason broke Piper’s heart.

Maybe Aphrodite was right. Maybe he was like his father—no, _no._ He _wasn’t._ Jason didn’t cheat on Piper. He never flirted with anybody else. He certainly didn’t sleep around either, irresponsibly fathering a whole bunch of kids. Jason was still a virgin. He at _least_ remembered that much. That’s right, he never cheated on his girlfriend. And he only recently realized he was attracted to Nico. He needed to stop beating himself over this. It was better this way. Piper deserved somebody who could give her everything she wanted: a real relationship founded by honesty and built up by _real_ memories. And in the future, a possible family.

Jason walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face. Nico was right. It wasn’t Jason’s fault. He was being honest with Piper and broke it off before he did something stupid. Not that it’d ever be intentional. Or would he? If he were really tempted…? No, no he wouldn’t. Because Nico was his best friend, and meant a whole lot to Jason. He’d never do anything to make the smaller demigod uncomfortable. Besides… Nico still loved Percy.

That was enough to snap Jason out of his self-doubt.

Right, he needed to be a friend to Nico, a best friend. Support him through everything that life threw at him. Jason promised himself that he’d never make a move on Nico. It would be wrong, and could quite possibly ruin their friendship.

Maybe he should take a morning walk before breakfast. Or go to the infirmary. Will probably needed to check up on him. That was that then. He was going to the infirmary for his missed appointment. Better brush his teeth first so the other blonde didn’t complain about personal hygiene too.

Jason did a double take when he looked in the mirror.

His hair was pink. And so were his eyebrows.

“What the _fuck?!_ ”

Apparently he yelled loud enough to wake Nico, because the smaller demigod rushed into the bathroom, seemingly alarmed. Then he looked at Jason, eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly agape. The surprise in his face vanished after a minute of confusion.

“…Is there something you wanna tell me Grace?” he began slowly. “Kinda early to be going through a midlife crisis.”

Jason shook his head at the mirror, and then turned to Nico. “I didn’t do this. Why would I want to dye my hair pink?! Or my _eyebrows?_ ” He bent his head a little in front of the mirror, pulling at his locks. “And I can’t even see the roots!”

Nico didn’t say anything in reply. He looked mildly uncomfortable. Jason was completely and utterly dumbfounded. There was nobody else in his cabin last night, and he doubted Nico was fond of pranks. There wasn’t even an incentive to do it in the first place. Jason needed to fix this. But the only cabin that had hair dye was—

“Oh no.”

Jason walked past Nico, the latter following behind him. He dreaded opening the drawers, but he needed to confirm his hypothesis. Jason yanked one drawer open, and sighed in frustration.

All of his clothes were at least two sizes too small.

He held up one of his shirts, and sighed again. “Damn it. Fuck, I should’ve expected this.”

Nico peeked into the drawer, and asked, “Did all your clothes shrink when you washed them?”

Jason shook his head. “No. I’ve been cursed.”

“Cursed?”

“Yeah. By the Aphrodite cabin.” He flung his shirt back in the drawer. “Piper once told me about her cabin’s curses. There’s the permanent makeup, then shrinking down clothes so they never fit, and I guess this, a dye job.”

Nico didn’t reply for a few moments. “Did they curse you because you broke up with her?”

“That’s probably why, yeah.” Jason sighed, and sat down on the bed. “Well, at least it wasn’t the makeup thing.”

Nico’s eyes widened as he stared at Jason. The older teen looked up at him when the silence became too long. “What?”

“I think you spoke too soon.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

He rushed to the bathroom again to look in the mirror, and gave a slight growl. He could live with the shrunken clothes and pink hair. But permanent makeup? It was applied badly on purpose. Jason looked like an absolute buffoon. A hot pink blush in a wide circle on both his cheeks, a blotch of purple eyeshadow around both of his eyes, bright red lipstick… He might as well join the circus and call himself Sparky the Clown.

“It’s bad enough my clothes don’t fit—” His pajamas shrunk the minute he said that. Jason cried out in frustration. “Y’know I could’ve handled just the pink hair, saying I was trying out something new. But I can’t take any of this shit off my face! And who knows how long this’ll last!”

Jason was grateful Nico didn’t laugh at him. Or maybe he was laughing internally. He’d never know. He couldn’t go outside like this. But it’s not like the whole camp didn’t already know about the breakup. Hell he wouldn’t be surprised if people at Camp Jupiter knew. After Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper were the most popular couple— _used_ to be the most popular. The only bright side of this situation was that he was still put on bed rest by Will’s orders. Speaking of which…

“…I need to go to the infirmary.”

Nico looked surprised again. “Like that?”

“I missed my appointment with Will. And I can’t let the Aphrodite kids get to me. Gods, I knew something like this would happen.” Jason stood up straight, and walked over to his dresser. “I’ll just have to fit into the biggest of whatever’s in here.”

There were some jeans that looked painful to squeeze into, and he was sure all his shirts counted as crop tops now. But Jason had faced worse last year. If he could fight giants and a primordial god, he could withstand this.

That was easier said than done.

He came out of the bathroom struggling to walk in his tight jeans. The only thing that still fit were his shoes. Nico was already dressed in his usual black ensemble, and for some reason, he made the bed. But that wasn’t important right now. The brunette stared at Jason again with wide eyes. “That looks… pretty uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, it’s not easy to walk in these pants, or move my arms.” Jason paused. “Maybe I deserve this.”

Nico looked at him sternly. “Jason, you do _not_ deserve to be humiliated.”

“I should’ve handled the break up better. Or tried harder to be a better boyfriend.” There he went again, second guessing himself. All those maybes, what ifs, probabilities. “It wasn’t a mutual thing. I could’ve given the relationship a better chance, maybe in time I would’ve returned Piper’s feelings.” Though Jason highly doubted it. His crush on Nico might’ve gotten worse instead. And Piper wasn’t stupid. She’d find out about it eventually if he had decided to go that route.

He shook his head, and walked toward the entrance of his cabin.

“Jason, you did the right thing,” Nico said.

He turned to face him. “Did I really?” But he didn’t wait for a response. He stepped out the door into the morning sunlight. Jason held his head high, and walked toward the infirmary.

Or at least that’s what he would’ve done if Nico didn’t yank him back inside and slam the door shut.

“Nico—”

“I’ll take you to the infirmary myself. We’ll shadow-travel.”

“But you said yesterday you were tired. And Will said—”

“I don’t give a shit what he said. I’m not letting you go out there like that.” And without another word, Nico brought Jason into the nether.  
  


* * * * *  
  


It was a quick trip, and didn’t make Nico feel exhausted. The two demigods rose out of a shadow in the darkest corner of the room. There were more people inside the infirmary than a few days ago. Some new patients had casts, a few had burns or bandaged wounds, and others looked nauseated. Will was talking to one of the patients, writing down something on a clipboard.

“Wait here,” Nico told Jason. He nodded and stood standing in the dark corner as Nico approached Will. “Hey, Solace.”

The Son of Apollo cried out in surprise, jumping a bit. The patient looked at Nico with slight fear, and diverted their attention away from him. Will turned around to look at Nico with wide eyes. “Gods, don’t _do_ that!” He glared at Nico. “What if I was trying to give somebody a vaccination injection?! Do you know how many doctors miscalculate where to stick the needle and then end up tearing a vein and—?!”

“No, and I don’t care. But Jason missed his check-up appointment with you, so I brought him here.”

“Oh that’s right. Thanks. Well where is he?”

“Take a good look around the room.” Because Nico wasn’t about to point him out when there were a bunch of other campers inside. Jason was already feeling like shit about the curse, and Nico didn’t want to worsen it.

Will finally spotted him, and gave a laugh. “Oh, no. A curse from the Aphrodite kids? Yeah, I’ve been there.”

Jason’s appearance seemed to have gotten worse. His jeans were now bright red with white studs running down the sides. And his shirt was pink with a giant red heart on the front. It was pulled even tighter around his torso. Nico had to look away in fear Jason’s shirt would explode off of him any second. 

“It’s not funny,” Nico said, a bit darkly. And it really wasn’t. Maybe he would’ve laughed had this been a prank on Jason. But it was used for revenge against his break-up with Piper. It only made Jason feel remorseful, worse than yesterday. Jason always felt sorry for everything, even if it wasn’t his fault. Yeah, the guy initiated the end of their relationship, but this was too much.

Jason sighed in the corner of the room. His face was neutral, regardless of the patients laughing at him, but Nico could faintly see the hints of defeat and guilt on his face.

And it made him angry.

Nico darkened the shadows where Jason stood. It wasn’t enough to completely obscure him, but at least people couldn’t see him as clearly.

“You learn to laugh at yourself once it’s over,” Will replied.

“Jason isn’t laughing,” said Nico a bit harshly. “So hurry up with the exam.”

“Nico you can’t rush—”

“Then take him to a cot and pull the curtains around him.”

“Fine, fine.” He said something to his current patient, and then readied a vacant cot. “Go call him then. And stop using your powers! That corner wasn’t that dark five minutes ago!”

Nico ignored him, and motioned toward Jason with his hand. The dark corner returned to normal as Jason stepped out of it. There were snickers by some of the other campers in the room, including the current shift of Apollo kids, but Jason didn’t pay attention to them.

When he finally sat down on the cot, Will pulled the curtain around it so the others couldn’t see.

“So, how’re you feeling today Grace?” asked the young doctor.

“Fine. My wound doesn’t hurt.”

“What about your pride?”

“Doesn’t hurt either.”

Will sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re lying. Like I told Nico, I’ve been cursed too by the Aphrodite kids. Wasn’t as severe as yours, but then again, I didn’t break up with their beloved counselor.”

“Are you here to do work or gossip, Solace?” Nico said irritably.

“No, I’m not here to chit chat. But the whole camp already knows about the break-up.”

“It’s barely nine in the morning.”

“Word spread around yesterday.” Will sat up from the cot. He smiled at Jason. “I need to get your file and some other things, so I’ll be right back.” Then Will exited through the curtained barrier, and Nico was left alone with Jason.

He sat down next to the taller demigod. “Pink looks good on you at least,” Nico said honestly.

Jason smiled slightly. “Is that your way of cheering me up?”

“Optimism was never my forte. I’m more of a realist.”

“Well, thanks.” He sighed. Jason rested his forearms on his lap, and folded his hands together. He stared at the curtain. “The worse this thing gets, the more I feel like I made a mistake.”

“Mistakes are how we grow as people. I’ve definitely fucked up a lot in the past.” Nico paused. “But Jason, you weren’t happy in that relationship. And like you said, it wasn’t fair to either of you because it was built from false memories. As a person who literally cannot remember ninety percent of my life before I was ten, I’d hate to be forced with somebody just because a god told me so.”

And on the opposing side, Nico would definitely hate it if he was tricked into believing the other person loved him. On that account, he could understand Piper feeling terrible, but he’d much rather be told the truth than stay in a relationship full of lies. Not that it’d ever happen. Nico wasn’t the type of person people fell in love with. So maybe enchantment or force was the only way somebody would ever want to be with him. He pushed that thought back into the deepest crevice of his mind.

“Jason,” Nico said, placing a hand on the other’s forearm. “You don’t deserve this okay?”

He didn’t reply. Before Nico could continue, Will returned with a clipboard and a clear box that held a variety of medical tools. The medic eyed Nico’s hand on Jason’s arm, and the younger teen quickly pulled away. “Okay, so I’m gonna check the stitching,” Will began. “and dab a little more nectar on it.”

Nico rose from the cot. “I’m gonna go out for a bit,” he said to Jason.

“Alright.”

“Did you still want to have another movie day?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. See you at the cabin later then?”

He gave a nod, and then Nico headed out of the infirmary.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico didn’t like to be confrontational; he avoided it if he could. He was the type of person who preferred to work from the shadows. And he certainly didn’t like to draw attention to himself.

So he was a bit annoyed when he knocked on the door of Cabin Ten and a bunch of Aphrodite kids peeked from behind the curtains of the windows.

There were muffled complaints behind the door, and the curious teens vanished from the windows. After five minutes of arguing, one of the campers answered. Nico didn’t know him, other than his name was Mitchell. Attractive like pretty much all the Aphrodite kids, but otherwise bland. He looked like he was about to shit himself when he saw Nico standing there.

“Y-Yes?” he asked.

Nico could see the other campers at the very back of the room, huddled together like penguins. Gods, they were being over dramatic. He wasn’t going to slaughter them… yet. Piper was absent though, along with Emma. Thank the gods. Nico didn’t want her to witness his anger.

“I’ll get straight to the point,” Nico began. “Which one of you cast the curse on Jason?”

Mitchell gave a high pitched gasp, though it sounded more like a squeak. “He d-deserved it! Piper loved—”

“That’s not an answer to my question. Again, which one of you cast the fucking curse?”

Mitchell squeaked even louder, and his face had turned rather pale. He slammed the door closed, and then Nico heard more arguing from within the cabin. There were several footsteps along the floorboards. A voice shouted, “Gods, you’re all so _pathetic!_ ” and then Drew answered the door.

She smiled smugly at Nico, with a hand on her hip. “Yes, how can we help you di Angelo?”

“Lift the curse off of Jason.”

Drew lifted a hand and studied her perfectly manicured nails. They were a dark pink with tiny jeweled hearts on her thumb. “Mm, afraid I can’t help you there, Sweet Cheeks, seeing as how I didn’t cast it.”

Why did she call him ‘Sweet Cheeks’? It was a disgusting nickname. Nico preferred all of Leo’s bad horror monikers instead. “You’re a child of Aphrodite. You can lift it.”

“Not as cut and dry as you think kiddo. Our curses are complex so that they aren’t easily removable.”

Oh she better not be trying to patronize him. Nico did _not_ have the patience for any of her shit. The shadows inside the cabin became larger, darkening the room several shades. Somebody screamed in the background, and Nico was sure he heard wailing. There were also exclamations of, “I told you we should’ve stopped at the pink hair!” and “Damn it! We should’ve remembered Jason is the only person who’s friends with the creepy Death Boy!” but also, “I don’t want to die yet! I’m too young and beautiful for that!” as well as several more blubbering excuses and regrets of a similar nature.

Drew however just glanced behind her, glossy lips pursed. “We're due for some new light bulbs anyhow.” She flipped her long and straight dark hair, carefully picking apart strands that got stuck between the nooks of her large intricate earrings.

“Tanaka, lift the curse.”

She didn’t reply until she finished tending to her hair. “Calm down di Angelo. I’ll find out whoever cast it. The curse should be lifted by tomorrow morning at best.” Before Nico could respond, Drew continued, “I’d never do anything to help Piper, so her break up with Jason isn’t a concern of mine. In fact, it’s to my advantage.” She grinned a bit too widely for Nico’s comfort. “Now I can make the moves on him.”

“You, or any of your siblings, aren’t going to touch him,” he replied with a glower. The cabin interior became even darker, and more crying from within could be heard.

“Are you his guard dog or something?” Drew shooed her hand at him. “If you’re going to make threats, then you might as well threaten the entire camp. Jason is an absolute _hunk_ of a demigod. And that innocent farm boy thing he’s got going on is _so_ adorable. The Aphrodite kids aren’t the only ones who’ll be after him now that he’s single.” She grinned. Her perfectly straight and white teeth were unnerving to look at. “Unless of course, you act first.”

“What are you talking—”

“I promise the curse will be lifted by tomorrow,” Drew said, making an ‘x’ pattern over her heart with her finger. “When Piper finds out what happened to Jason, she’s gonna be pissed. And I really don’t wanna hear her voice any more than I have to.” Drew closed the door half-way. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, some people owe me a massage and a mani-pedi. Ta ta, di Angelo!” She wiggled her fingers at Nico, and then shut the door.

Well, he didn’t know if he could trust Drew. She seemed like a person who did things for her own gain. The fact that she didn’t even cower in front of Nico like everyone else did either meant she was brave, didn’t care he was Hades’ kid, or scarier than he was. But if she was as cruel as she looked, maybe that alone was enough insurance that she’d keep her word. And Nico really didn’t want to have a confrontation with Piper. It wasn’t any of his business in the first place. But Jason was being unfairly punished, and so inadvertently, the Aphrodite kids made it Nico’s concern.

He headed back to the infirmary, only to see Jason walking down the other side of the hill toward the cabin grounds. People laughed or threw him comments, sometimes paired with a whistle, but he kept his head held high and his body language neutral. He didn’t look at any of them, even when some of them asked him very harshly why he broke Piper’s heart.

So much for everyone loving the Golden Boy. Apparently breaking the heart of an Aphrodite kid was a huge error amongst everyone at camp. Or maybe they wanted to get on Cabin Ten’s good side so they wouldn’t be cursed by Piper’s hoard of loyal siblings.

Nico met him at Cabin One’s doorstep and followed Jason inside. The older teen kicked his shoes off and then flopped down on the mattress. He stared at the ceiling with a heavy sigh, but didn’t say anything.

“Did the appointment go well?” asked Nico. He sat down next to Jason and took off his own shoes.

“Yeah. Will said my wounds are healing properly, and with a little more rest and nectar, he’ll be able to remove the stitches by early next week. But then he wants me to take another week off. He said he’s going to assign me some safe exercises as therapy.”

Nico crossed his legs as he sat on the bed. “That’s good.”

“What about you? Where’d you go?”

“Just took a walk outside. Needed some fresh air. The infirmary smells heavily like antiseptic. It’s disgusting.”

Jason gave him a small smile. “We can have another movie marathon if you want.”

“Oh, yeah sure. What did you have in mind?”

The older teen walked toward the shelf of DVDs, and sorted through them. “I really think you’ll like these.” He handed Nico several of the movies. The logo had a skull and crossbones on it. Each cover had a different array of—“Pirates of the Caribbean?”

“Yup. It’s a popular franchise. Pretty entertaining.”

Nico smiled. “Alright, let’s see if I agree with you by the time we finish watching all of these.”

“Well each one is like three hours or so.”

“Are you fucking kidding?”

“I’m really not.”

“Guess we’re gonna be here all day then.”

“Guess we are.”

But Nico didn’t mind. He eagerly readied himself for another day spent in Jason’s company. He hoped watching movies would at least be enough to distract Jason from his curse and guilt. Tomorrow Nico would talk about it with him, just to make sure. But for now, he sat next to Jason on the bed as the first movie began to play.

And when their knees accidentally touched, Nico tried to hide the smile that surfaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://culturenlifestyle.com/post/119537177897/quirky-illustrations-of-untranslatable-words) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I checked the wiki to see if the Aphrodite kids could cast curses. The Apollo kids curse people with rhyming for weeks, so I figured every cabin had their own customized infliction. I took some liberties with the curse though. Poor Jason.
> 
> My beta got a little overenthusiastic this chapter...
>
>> jason going for the captain america look where his shirt is way too tight over his biceps  
> jason this isnt a curse its a blessing  
> for everyone else but u  
> suck it up
>> 
>> imagine jason  
> so swol  
> bending his arm  
> RIPS HIS FUCKIGN SHIRT
>> 
>> NICE
> 
> She was kidding of course. She loves Jason as much as I do and hates to see him suffering.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	19. Offing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **offing**  
>  [AW·fing] _English_  
>  (n.) the more distant part of the sea that is still visible from the shore; figuratively, the near of foreseeable future

Jason and Nico spent all day watching the rest of the Pirates movies. Occasionally, Jason would glance at Nico when the younger demigod was engrossed in the action. Sometimes he leaned forward a bit with widened eyes when something interesting happened. Jason didn’t miss the small ‘o’ shape Nico made with his mouth when the plot twists presented themselves either. It was just downright adorable when Nico hugged a pillow against his chest as he sat closer to the screen during all the climax scenes. And for a moment, Jason mused that this was probably a little of the old Nico slipping through, the one he never got to meet; the ten-year-old boy who was denied a childhood because of his parentage. It was a bittersweet thought.

When they finished all of the movies, Jason asked, “So, what did you think Neeks?” He was honestly curious. Nico had rarely spoken the entire time they were watching the films. Jason hoped that it was a positive sign, and that Nico was enjoying himself.

“I didn’t know they had movies like this,” Nico began slowly as he stared at the credits. Then he looked to Jason and asked, “Are they gonna continue the franchise?” He almost sounded excited.

Jason smiled. “I’m pretty sure they will. It brings in a lot of revenue. Along with vampires and superheroes, pirates are the ‘in’ thing right now when it comes to fiction.” Jason crossed his arms. “But no commentary from the movie critic? Was it really that good?”

“…I’ll need to see them again in order for me to give a constructive review.”

The older demigod gave a laugh. “You really liked them that much, huh?”

Nico shrugged. “They had better entertainment value than the ones we saw yesterday.”

“True.” Jason got up from the bed and stretched. “Well, what do you say to some food? It’s probably nearing dinner time. I’ll make us something to eat in your cabin.”

“Alright, sounds good to me.”

Nico still insisted on taking them to his cabin via shadow-travel. Jason was grateful for it, especially after what the campers said to him when he left the infirmary. He didn’t need to be reminded of their hateful looks, head shakes, or words being spat at him because of his break-up with Piper…

_How could you do that to a sweet girl like her?!_

_Dude, she’s the hottest chick in camp! What the hell is wrong with you?_

_I should’ve known your whole ‘perfect boyfriend’ thing was just a charade._

_Always the ones that look the nicest. They get you when you least expect it._

_‘Golden Boy’ my right foot. ‘Rotten Boy’ sounds a lot better now._

_You didn’t cheat on her did you?! That’s such a douchebag move! Disgusting!_

_I expected better from a guy like you, Grace._

_The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Guess you really are like your father after all._

That last one hurt more than any of the other venomous words thrown at him.

He tried hard to ignore them. Right now, his focus was on Nico. Jason would rather take all the campers’ scorn than have rumors spreading that he and Nico were a thing and that was the reason he broke up with Piper. His guilt would only mount if that happened, gods forbid.

It was a relief when Nico teleported them to the familiar kitchen of Cabin Thirteen. Jason decided to make shrimp and cut some vegetables to put over rice. And for dessert, he baked a small chocolate cake. Nico ate everything with vague contentment on his face, though Jason couldn’t really tell in the dim lighting of the room. The two of them sat on the bed with Nico leaning against the wall, and Jason sitting upright next to him.

“Your cooking’s pretty decent now,” Nico commented. “This shrimp is really good.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“…So, then no more eating at the dining pavilion? Now that you know how to cook?”

Jason smiled. “We can stop eating here and switch back to eating with everyone else if you’d like.”

“No,” came the quick reply. “It’s fine. But y’know, you don’t always have to eat with me. You can go back out there.”

“And eat by myself at Table One? I don’t think so. I’d rather eat with you.”

Nico didn’t say anything in response, though he did eat his slice of cake a bit timidly. “Well, thanks.” He stared at his dessert and poked it with his fork. “So… how are you feeling?”

“Well, not too hot, if you’re asking about the curse. But better, if you’re asking about the wound.”

“Oh.” The Son of Hades didn’t ask anything more, and continued to eat his cake.

“Did you want me to talk about it?”

Nico shrugged. “Like I said yesterday, I’m not going to ask you to tell me stuff if you’re not comfortable. I’m really appreciative when you don’t badger me about things, so I wanna offer you the same courtesy.” He looked up at Jason, though his head was still a little ducked.

The older teen sighed, and set his fork down. “I don’t mind talking about it, it’s just…” Jason shook his head. “I’d rather not think about it, though talking with you does help me relax.”

Nico raised his head fully this time, observing Jason in silence. He took that as a cue to continue. “It’s not the effect the curse has on my appearance that bothers me. It’s the reminder attached to it. The reminder that I broke Piper’s heart, and hurt one of the people I never wanted to hurt in the first place.” He leaned back against the wall. “And it’s also the things people said, about how they thought I was supposed to be the perfect boyfriend and an exemplary person, somebody to look up to. I really, really hate that word. ‘Perfect’. Nobody’s perfect.” Jason smeared a hand down his face. “But this is what I wanted. I didn’t want to be seen as perfect, so why do I still feel like shit over this? Like I just let everyone down?”

There was silence in the cabin as Jason stared at the opposite wall. Nico ate another piece of his dessert, and then said, “You’re still a good person.”

Jason looked at Nico. The brunette continued, “Everyone who gives you a hard time about this really shouldn’t be talking. They’re far from perfection themselves. They’re all just a bunch of fucking hypocrites. They should focus on bettering themselves as people instead of picking at the flaws of others.” He huffed a bit angrily. “There’s no point to being perfect. It doesn’t exist, and it never will. All you can do is try to be a good person, but that doesn’t mean a wholly perfect person. And the demigods here shouldn’t aspire to be like somebody else.”

Nico looked down at his plate, and said nothing more. Jason studied him as Nico consumed the remainder of the cake. He had a feeling the younger demigod was trying his hardest to console Jason. It probably wasn’t easy, with Jason being Nico’s first friend. And he wasn’t a person who seemed like they’d coddle somebody else.

“…Besides, if you were perfect, you’d be annoying as hell,” Nico ended quietly.

Jason smiled. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.”

Nico shrugged. “Maybe the curse will wear off soon.”

“I dunno. When I spoke to Will, he said that his lasted a week.”

“Yeah well, who knows? People here still like you. I doubt they’d want to keep you cursed forever. Even those Aphrodite kids.” Nico clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Once enough time passes, I’m sure they’ll make a bunch of fucking excuses as to why they cast it, and then try to convince you to date them. You’re single now, and so is Piper. The whole camp is probably celebrating in secrecy.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I just have a hunch.” Nico got off the bed, and took the dishes to the kitchen. He didn’t say anything more to Jason, and began to wash them in the sink.

Jason briefly wondered if Nico was one of the hopeful—no, he wasn’t. Because Nico only had feelings for Percy. And didn’t Jason just tell himself he’d never make a move on his best friend? Yeah, he did say that. And he wasn’t going to allow himself to start building up a fantasy.

Dealing with his newfound attraction toward Nico was going to be a lot harder than Jason thought.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The two of them fell asleep in Nico’s cabin after dinner. They had stayed up for a few more hours talking about the movies. That’s when Nico shared his criticisms of the movies, though in reality, Nico really did enjoy them. The special effects were pretty cool, though he found it a bit humorous at their take on Calypso. Jason mentioned that Leo once showed his goddess girlfriend the movie. She liked the actress, but she was also mildly annoyed at the personality the script writers wrote for her.

Jason didn’t ask the next morning about their new sleeping arrangements, which Nico assumed it meant he was okay if they fell asleep sharing a bed. Which was fine. He didn’t want to cause anymore embarrassment between them.

Especially since Nico woke up with Jason spooning him.

That caused the blonde to excuse himself to use the bathroom in a hurry.

Nico sat up slowly and stared at the torches on the walls. Jason was acting a bit more jittery than usual, though he didn’t see why. It’s not like Nico minded anymore. He already told Jason twice that he was fine if they woke up like that. Which he _shouldn’t_ be fine with in the first place. Didn’t he tell himself before they left to Camp Jupiter that there was absolutely no way he’d share a bed with Jason? And yet that’s exactly what ended up happening.

Jason distracted him from his thoughts when he barged out of the bathroom. “Dude!” he exclaimed. “The curse lifted!”

Nico turned his head to look at Jason. The light from the bathroom shone on Jason as the older teen began talking to himself, going back to look in the mirror. Sure enough, his pink hair and eyebrows reverted back to golden blonde, and the makeup was completely gone. His clothes were also back to normal. Jason grinned widely as he gave a short laugh of relief. Guess Nico owed Drew a favor. But only if she asked. He didn’t want to interact with her if it wasn’t necessary. Nico was the scariest person in the vicinity according to the camp-wide consensus, but he’d be lying if he said Drew didn’t make him feel unsettled.

Jason walked out of the bathroom again, and grinned at him. “I can’t believe it’s actually gone.”

“See? My hunch was right.” Nico smiled a bit, and crossed his arms. “Congrats on returning to normal.”

Jason sat down next to him, and said, “I was sure it was going to last a week like Will’s apparently was.”

“He and you handle relationships differently I’m sure.”

“Why do you say that?”

“He has a bunch of exes, according to Jake. You only have one.”

The Son of Jupiter didn’t comment though, and instead stared ahead of him with a large smile. But then his face relaxed, and he asked, “Why don’t I make us a nice breakfast? How does pancakes and eggs sound?”

“Any food is fine, really.”

Jason made them breakfast while Nico took the time to use the bathroom. After they were both finished with their tasks, they sat down on the bed to eat. Nico seriously contemplated buying a table and chairs so they didn’t always have to sit in the same place where they slept. He really didn’t want to smell food on his sheets every time he tried to go to bed. It’d only make him hungry and possibly long for Jason’s cooking, which he really did not want.

They left the cabin around ten in the morning. Nico didn’t miss the glances from a few of the Aphrodite kids that were sitting on the porch. They quickly looked away when he met their stares.

“Jason.”

The older teen turned around to find Piper descending the stairs of the porch. “Can I talk to you?” she asked when she approached him. Then she looked to Nico. “In private?” Though her expression was neutral, Nico thought he heard the tiniest amount of venom in her voice.

“I’ll make myself scarce,” Nico said to Jason before the other had a chance to react. He looked to Piper. “Do you know where Emma is?”

“She’s at the arts and crafts building.”

“Thanks.”

Nico stuck his hands in his pockets, and then went on his way.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason watched Nico’s retreating form for a few more seconds, and then he focused back on Piper. “So, what did you want to talk about?” he asked calmly.

“I’d rather it be somewhere quiet.” She looked at her shoes, and then back up at Jason. “Maybe near the lake?”

“Sounds fine.”

They walked in silence toward the lake, but remained hidden behind the trees, just in case some campers decided to go canoeing. Piper faced Jason and crossed her arms. She looked at the landscape for a few seconds, and then down at the dirt.

“I’m sorry about what my siblings did to you,” she began. “I found out yesterday.”

“Oh.” Jason was honestly expecting her to bring up Nico, considering the way she regarded him moments before. “It’s fine. I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t.” She looked up at him sternly. “Jason, while I am angry at you, I wouldn’t want to get revenge on you over the end of our relationship. And I hate that my siblings took matters into their own hands. It’s nice that they care about me that much, but…” She sighed. “…What I’m trying to say is that I still care about you, alright? It hurts to know that you don’t love me the way I love you, but as a person, I still care about you.”

He noticed she didn’t use the term ‘friend’, and worriedly wondered if she was going to tell him that they couldn’t even have a platonic relationship. “That means a lot, Piper. And, well, you know I still care about you too, right?”

She didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Yeah, I know that Jason. I just wish you would’ve told me all of that stuff _sooner._ ”

“I just didn’t want you to be disappointed. You loved our relationship and I was afraid of hurting you.”

“You would’ve hurt me more if you ended up cheating on me and I found out that way.”

It was Jason’s turn to look at her sternly. “I would’ve never cheated on you, and I hope you’re fully aware of that.”

Piper sighed. “Just… Nico, really? I would’ve been fine if it was Leo, or hell even Percy.”

“And what’s wrong with Nico?” asked Jason, traces of anger in his tone.

But the beautiful girl didn’t respond right away. “Sorry. I guess… I’m just a little confused. He’s the kid nobody likes. He’s the one who almost never speaks, and he looks like he’ll kill you if you ever glance his way. I’m just trying to figure out how you ended up falling for him.”

“I can’t believe this.”

“Jason, I’m not trying to shit talk him. I’m just lost at how this all happened. I mean, you paid no attention to him after we rescued him from the bronze jar, and then when you two come back from getting the scepter, it all changed.”

“And I already told you why.”

“I know, and that explains why we broke up, but not why you suddenly wanted to be his friend. It was just abrupt, and I wasn’t sure what to make of it.”

“Nico has been through a lot, and nobody gives an effort to get to know him. If I hadn’t stepped up to be his friend, he would’ve spent the rest of his life in the Underworld.”

“But that’s what he _does._ He takes care of things his dad asks him to.”

“No, no you don’t _get_ it.” Jason sighed in frustration. “How would you feel if everyone hated you for no good reason? That they only hate you because of your parentage or how you look? That every time they looked your way, they look at you in disgust or fear? Or they spread rumors about you simply because you mind your own business or dress a certain way? Nico hasn’t done anything wrong, and Camp Half-Blood might not even exist if it weren’t for his help in the Giant War.”

Jason’s fists clenched at his sides. “He didn’t choose his father, and yet everyone blames Nico for simply existing. He could have very easily been against us in the wars because of what people put him through, and yet he was always willing to help to fight for our side. And the more I think about it, the sadder the whole fucked up situation is. Because I imagine myself in a position I didn’t ask for where everyone hated me just because I was born.”

“But everybody _likes_ you Jason. Even when this whole break up blows over, they’ll still like you—”

“And that’s what I’m saying! Do they like me because of my parentage? Do they like me because of how I look? Or do they like me because of me?” He sighed again and rubbed his eyes. “If I were in Nico’s shoes, I’d feel absolutely fucking lousy if people hated me without even knowing me. They judge him based on their ignorance, an ignorance that I never thought you’d succumb to. But I guess that’s also my fault, for assuming people are what they are on the surface.”

Piper’s eyes turned glossy, and she swallowed hard. “Jason, you judged him too back then. You weren’t sure any of us could trust him.”

“Yeah, I did, because I took Percy’s word for it. I was wrong, and that was my mistake entirely. So I decided to right my wrongs when I went with Nico to get the scepter, and I’m glad I did. I know now to never judge somebody based on other’s opinions. Hell, people didn’t trust me at first either because I seemed ‘too perfect’ in their eyes.” He shook his head. “Now that I know who Nico is as a person, I’m beyond happy that I took the time to get to know him. He really is a sweet kid, but nobody would know that with the attitude they have toward him.”

His ex-girlfriend sniffed, and then wiped her eyes. Jason felt terrible that he was making her cry again, but he also hated that she was still grasping at straws when it came to Nico. He took a deep breath, and exhaled silently.

“Piper, I can say all these positive things about Nico, but you won’t believe them until you open yourself to the idea that Nico is a good person. You like Hazel, right? Why is it so hard for you to like Nico then?”

“Because…!” she nearly shouted. Then she crossed her arms. “…Because I just don’t understand how you fell for him.”

“I don’t either, and that’s something I’m still asking myself.” He paused. “You’re a good person, and so is Leo, and Percy, and all of our other friends. And yet, I don’t have these feelings for any of them. So I’m just as confused as you are.” He shook his head, and looked at the ground. “There isn’t a way I can make you understand, and I’m not going to force you to like him.” He glanced back up at her. “But please, at least don’t look at him like he doesn’t deserve to breathe.”

Piper swallowed hard, though she didn’t say anything for a few seconds. She traced a line with her foot in the dirt. Then she said, “I decided to go to Camp Jupiter for a bit. I need some time away to think.” She looked up at Jason. “I guess I’m still… just jealous of him.” She smiled bitterly. “You were spending so much time with Nico, that I was afraid I’d lose you. I hate that I was right.”

“I didn’t ask for any of this to happen.”

“I know, but it still hurts.” She paused for a moment, and then said, “He’s the reason why your curse lifted.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Yesterday when I found out about the curse, I asked Drew for the details, but she ignored me. And then Lacey finally told me what happened. Nico came to our cabin and requested for your curse to be lifted.”

So that explained why Nico left the infirmary to ‘take a walk’ outside. He wasn’t just strolling around the camp grounds. He was trying to help Jason. “He really…?”

“Yeah. He scared the crap out of everyone too, except Drew. Apparently, when Nico’s really angry, he can make the space around him grow super dark. The longer he stayed the darker it got. From what my siblings told me it almost got pitch black.” She huffed. “I guess… he is a good friend. He seems to be really fond and protective of you…”

Jason would have to thank Nico later for what he did. Maybe cook him a nice dinner, but not too nice, otherwise he might read too much into it. Jason really didn’t want that, but still his heart fluttered thinking about Nico's actions. He tried not to smile.

“He is a good friend,” he replied. “And he could be your friend too, if you’d only let him.”

Piper shook her head. “Not right now. I need time away.” She looked toward the side, seemingly lost in thought. Then she turned her attention toward Jason again. “You and I, we can still be friends, alright? Just… give me a while to at least move on from this.”

“I understand.”

“Thanks. …Given more time, a lot more time, I can come to like Nico too. Maybe.”

And Jason sincerely hoped she would.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico had never been to the Arts & Crafts Center at camp. It never appealed to him, and was mostly filled with the younger campers. But they were so engrossed in their assignments that they didn’t notice him walk in. He glanced around the room, and spotted Emma sitting near the window.

“Hey Emma,” he greeted when he made his way over to her.

The little girl turned around and grinned brightly at him. “Nico!” she exclaimed. Emma jumped out of her seat and hugged him. “Look! You wanna see what I made?”

Nico gave her a small smile. “Sure.” He sat down next to her, ignoring the looks from some of the older volunteers. Emma was making a papier-mâché dragon. She had the body finished and was working on the neck. “This is looking really good Emma.”

“Thanks! Do you wanna help? You can pick the colors!”

“Okay, how about a blue-green?”

“Yeah! Uhm, do you think I should put glitter on it? ‘Cause sometimes the scales are really shiny.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

She grinned at him, and then continued stripping wet newspaper on the body. Nico got up and walked to the front of the room where all of the supplies were at. Marisol was there, along with several other teenagers. She was talking with Erien, the large Ares kid Nico met from months back. He spotted Nico first, but said nothing. He walked away to organize a table in the back. Upon noticing the Son of Hades, Marisol said, “Oh, I didn’t expect to see you here di Angelo.”

“I only came to check up on Emma.”

Marisol smiled at him. “That’s really nice of you. She was talking a lot about your road trip when Will was making her a file, and giving her a check-up. You’re pretty good with kids, aren’t you?”

Nico stuck his hands in his pockets, and looked away. Marisol regarded him for a moment, and then asked, “What can I help you with?”

“Emma wants some glitter for the dragon she’s making, and blue-green paint.”

Marisol went to the large wooden cabinet behind her. It was almost as wide as the wall, and just as tall. There were paint splatters everywhere, stickers, glitter, faux gemstones, and the like decorating the surface. She shuffled through several drawers, and then put it all in a basket. She handed it to Nico. “There’s the paint and some brushes. The glitter is also there, along with some plastic gemstones and metallic paint. There’s glue, scissors, novelty paper, and a bunch of fabric too if she wants to use them.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Have fun! Oh, and Will wants to know if you’re not using your powers too much.”

Nico rolled his eyes. Marisol apparently noticed, if her chuckle was anything to go by. She shook her head, the dangling sun earrings swaying a bit as she did so. “Yeah, he can get real anal about the health of others.”

“Tell him to stop mothering me.”

“I’ll make a note to do so, but I’ll only end up being your back-and-forth messenger, and I’m not a Hermes kid. How about I just lie and say you’re trying?”

“Anything so he can get off my back, thanks.”

“No problem. But it’s strange; he’s never taken such an interest in any of his patients before. You don’t look weak or anything, and you definitely look a lot better than last year.”

“That’s what I keep telling him, but he’s got a thick skull apparently.”

Marisol didn’t reply though, and started off into space. She rubbed her chin with her fingers, looking down at the table. “Huh? Did you say something?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Oh, well okay. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to tell Will you can take care of yourself.”

After coming to an agreement with the young medic, Nico walked back to Emma’s table and set the basket down. She gasped loudly at the glitter and other supplies, and then tugged on Nico’s sleeve for him to help her with the dragon.

He spent a while in the Arts & Crafts Center helping his new small friend with her project. They ended up painting the dragon blue-green with a gold metallic belly and claws. The wings were made out of a shimmery white paper and they stuck googly eyes on its face. Colorful gemstones were glued on its back after they set a layer of glitter on, and by the time they were finished, Nico had glitter and paint all over his hands.

“Yay! It’s done!” Emma bounced in her seat. “It looks so cool!”

“It really does. Good job Emma.”

She turned to him with a large smile. “Thanks for helping me Nico!”

He returned the smile, and said, “You’re welcome. Thanks for hanging out with me. How are you liking camp?”

“Mm, it’s okaaaay. I don’t really like one of my sisters, the one with the big earrings that look like hula hoops. She’s really pretty, but kinda mean too…”

Drew. It wasn’t a surprise, but Nico really hoped the other girl didn’t bother Emma with petty things. “Is she mean to you?”

Emma shook her head. “No, she doesn’t really talk to me. But Piper is nice! And so are my other sisters, and my brothers too! And I have some friends now from other cabins!” She stared at the dragon in front of her, and picked at a slice of paper that was stuck on the table. “But I still miss daddy, and my house, and sometimes I can’t sleep. But Piper knows, and she sings to me. And my other sister, Lacey, she likes to brush my hair. So… I’m not always lonely.”

“Well, I’m glad they’re being nice to you.”

“Yeah, they are.” She smiled at him again. “How’s Jason?”

“He’s been… busy.” Nico briefly wondered if any of the Aphrodite kids told Emma about the break-up, though she might not fully understand the whole ordeal.

“Oh okay.” She paused. “Is Jason your boyfriend?”

Nico stared at her with wide eyes, and his whole body became taut like a bowstring. “Uh… w-what?”

“Is he your boyfriend?” she asked again, with a slight tilt of her head. “Because you look happy when you’re with him. Like when we were on the trip, running from monsters.”

“No he’s… he’s my friend, Emma. And people can be happy as friends.”

Why did she look so disappointed? Or at least she was a second ago, because now she looked relieved? And why would she ask that in the first place?! Of course. She’s a child of Aphrodite, and they’re always the first to assume romantic attraction between people.

That was not good. Not good at all.

Nico did _not_ want people assuming things. Just because he was... attracted to guys didn’t mean he couldn’t have platonic relationships with them. Not that anybody knew about his sexuality. Gods, he really, really hoped nobody found out, but Emma was already assuming… No, but she was a kid. That’s what kids do because they’re naïve and innocent. Nico assumed Annabeth was Percy’s girlfriend all those years ago when he was younger. Ironically, they did end up together much later, a thought that he should really not think about right now because he _really_ didn’t want to deal with the sour feelings that came with it.

Okay, damage control of the current situation. All Nico had to do was explain to Emma the difference between a boyfriend, and a friend. Because that’s what Jason was, and always will be. Just Nico’s friend, never anything more. Maybe somebody put Emma up to asking that. Yeah, that’s what it was.

He needed to clear things up in a way a child her age would understand. “Did you have a best friend back in Hawaii?”

“Yeah. He was nice to me and we played pirates a lot!”

“But you didn’t _like_ like him, right?”

She shook her head. “No.”

“That’s how it is with Jason and me. We’re only best friends. And friends make people happy.”

“Oh… okay. I’m sorry… Are you mad?”

“…No? Why would I be mad?”

“Because your face is pink.”

Fuck. He was blushing in front of this child, and in front of the other campers too. Though whether they heard her question, Nico wasn’t sure. Nor did he want to find out.

“It’s just, really warm in here.” He stood up. “Actually, I need to go outside.”

“Aww, you’re leaving?!”

“Yes. I have a lot of stuff to do.”

“…Oh, okay Nico. Can we hang out again later?”

“Uh, yeah sure. When I’m not busy, we can do something else, okay?”

Emma grinned at him. “Okay! Bye Nico!”

“Good bye Emma.” And then Nico hurried out of the room, hoping for the first time ever that he didn’t have to see Jason.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico walked up and down the beach to get away from the bustle of camp. Why did Emma say that? Why did she assume Jason and Nico were together? Oh gods, did that mean other people thought that too? No. Probably not. Jason was straight, and that was enough reassurance for Nico to calm himself.

“It’s a surprise to see you here, di Angelo.”

He turned around to see Will walking toward him. The young doctor had a surfboard tucked underneath his arm and a pair of orange swimming trunks on. Which was unsettling because Nico did not appreciate people being half-naked and walking around like nobody’s business. It’s why he didn’t like to go to beaches in the first place. Nico found he was right about one thing: Will wasn’t as toned as the standard surfer, which was probably thanks to so many hours logged in the infirmary. Even still, that didn’t keep Nico’s gaze from drifting over the bare expanse of skin—Will was attractive, after all. Nico couldn’t deny that.

Briefly Nico wondered if Marisol or another one of Will’s siblings forced him to take a good, long break. Even from where Nico stood the blonde smelled like the sea. But not in the same way Percy did, Nico noted. Will smelled of the salty ocean breeze. Percy wasn’t as easy to define. Percy smelled like the ocean waves crashing onto rocky shoes far below a cliff on an cold, overcast day; he was like soft sand, seagull cries, and gentle lapping waves rolling over hands and feet on a faraway tropical beach vacation; like a starry night with high tide and friends' laughter around a crackling fire.

Nico took note of Will’s surfboard and wondered again if Percy surfed. It wouldn't be so out of place for him. But did Percy even own a surfboard? Or swim trunks for that matter? As the Son of Poseidon, he probably didn’t get wet whenever he went into the water. Did his powers even work that way? And if they didn’t, did that mean he needed to change out his clothes so they wouldn’t get soaked? Could Percy surf without using a surfboard? Probably. He could breathe underwater, Nico was sure. He’d probably live there permanently if he didn’t like everything the land had to offer. Hell, Percy was probably the type of guy who skinny dipped—and Nico should _not_ be thinking about that, not unless he wanted Will to catch him blushing.

The Son of Hades didn’t reply to Will’s greeting, and just looked down at his shoes. Will stuck the surfboard in the sand so it stood upright. “Did you lose your hearing or something?” he asked the younger teen.

“No, I heard you.”

“A ‘hello’ would’ve sufficed.”

“Sometimes you’re just so…” Nico huffed. “Hello, Solace.”

Will smiled. “That’s better. What’re you doing here on the beach?”

“Walking.” Nico planned to leave it at that, but he shouldn’t be rude. Will always talked to him whenever they ran into each other, and Nico did tell himself he wouldn’t mind having another conversation. “…I just needed some air. And I like to be alone.”

“It’s not good to be alone though.” When Nico didn’t reply, Will continued, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Yeah, you do look a little better than a few days ago.”

“I’ve been resting and eating more, so stop worrying about me. And stop telling your siblings to check up on me.”

“No can do. You’re stubborn like a mule, so if it takes my whole family to remind you to take better care of yourself, then that’s what I’m gonna do. I just get worried about you, okay?”

Nico really wanted to bite back that he wasn’t a ten-year-old anymore. But Will seemed genuinely concerned about him, so all he said was, “Thanks I guess.”

“No problem! So, have you ever surfed before?”

“Never had an interest.”

“You should try it sometime. If you’re not busy, I don’t mind teaching you. I can just go grab another board from the cabin—”

“I’m good, thanks.” Will looked a little disappointed, so Nico added, “Maybe some other time.”

He received a smile from the taller teen. “Alright, I’ll hold you to that.”

“…You got kicked out of the infirmary or what?”

“Why’re you curious?”

“You’re always there. So it’s weird to see you anywhere else.”

“No, I just haven’t surfed in a while. And though I do like being in the infirmary, it’s also a little cramped in there. I get enough of that back in my cabin. Sometimes I wish the infirmary had a bigger room, or its own building. But oh well. So long as we have one.”

It grew quiet again, and Nico became uncomfortable with the atmosphere, especially with the way Will was staring at him. He had nice eyes. They were blue like the sky, and his hair was a sandy blonde, unlike Jason’s golden hue. Come to think of it, Will’s eyes were paler than Jason’s. The latter had shockingly vibrant blue eyes under the light, and Nico mentally kicked himself for his use of that horrible pun. A side effect from spending so much time with Jason; Nico was going to become an authentic dork.

The awkward tension in the air became heavier, so Nico asked, “Is surfing your hobby?”

Will smiled widely at that. “Yeah, it is actually. See, while I’m the best doctor here in camp, I don’t have all the other blessings like my siblings do. I can’t sing, and I kinda suck at archery. I also can’t draw or write poems. I can’t do any kind of art, really. I’m also not physically strong, so I suck at fighting too. But, I _am_ good at surfing.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, it’s funny how us Apollo kids were blessed with such a wide variety of things. Like, Marisol is pretty good as a doctor, but she also takes care of the health of animals, and she can draw pretty well. Abigail is our best singer but she also dances, and Noah is gonna write books of poems or stories one day, I’m sure. And Marlene, well she’s our best archer, excellent when it comes to playing the guitar, and one of the best athletes of our cabin! And there’s this brother I have who also—”

There he went again, talking a mile a minute. But it was sort of cute the way Will gushed on and on about his siblings. It reminded Nico of how he himself felt about Hazel, and he could vaguely remember gushing about her to Jason one day back at their villa in Camp Jupiter. Will seemed to care a lot about his siblings, even if he scolded them or they got annoyed with him.

“—but he didn’t really like surfing all that much, and I don’t really care about football. I’m glad some of my exes wanted to try surfing though.”

“Oh, I see.” Nico wasn’t sure how to continue, but he told himself that he needed to make an effort to get to know Will better. As much as Nico enjoyed being around Jason for several days back to back, having other friends was probably a good idea. And Will was the only other person at camp that talked to him.

Luckily for him, Will continued, “It was mostly Miranda who wanted to learn how to surf. Nyssa made an attempt, but she kept falling off the board. Lou Ellen preferred to watch, and when she—”

Nico’s eyes widened a bit. “How many exes have you _had_ exactly?” But then he quickly added, “Not that it’s any of my business. Sorry for asking.”

“Don’t be sorry, I don’t mind! Got some time?”

“I guess. This isn’t going to take five hours, is it? I don’t have that much time.”

Will laughed. “No, probably not.” He sat down on the sand, and then Nico joined him. But he put at least two feet of space between them. He didn’t want to sit closer any more than he had to.

“Miranda was my first girlfriend and the relationship that lasted the longest,” Will said. “Around five months. I started dating when I was fourteen.”

Nico didn’t react. But he must’ve appeared surprised because Will said, “You look shocked.”

“It’s just, that’s young.”

“Not in this day and age.” Will leaned back on his forearms. “She was also my first time—”

“Okay Solace, I’m gonna set some boundaries right here, right now. Under no circumstance are we to ever talk about that stuff. I never asked, and I never want to know. Are we clear?”

Nico couldn’t help it when he glowered at Will. After the laundry room mishap, Nico never wanted to hear the word ‘vagina’ or ‘penis’ for the rest of his life. Or any of their variants, whether they be slang, curse words, scientific terminology, whatever.

Will just laughed at him. “You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?”

Nico also couldn’t help it when his jaw dropped. How dare…?! That was a personal question, and Nico didn’t like where this conversation was heading. Yeah okay, he _was_ a virgin, and he’d probably _stay_ a virgin for the rest of his life, considering he didn’t want to give himself to just anyone. He needed to really, really care about them romantically. And though he was loathe to admit it, Nico was saving himself for Percy in case his fantasies ever became reality. It was stupid to think that though. Percy wouldn’t ever be interested in him, especially in a sexual manner, but even if there was a sliver of a chance of it happening— _the point was_ , Will didn’t need to ever know about that.

The Son of Hades grit his teeth, and hissed, “You’re never to ask me about that either, you understand?”

“Just trying to get to know you better,” came Will’s nonchalant reply.

“Well this progress we’ve made in being acquaintances is gonna die in twenty seconds if you don’t stop asking me shit like that.”

“Okay okay, geez. I won’t bring it up.” Will shook his head at Nico. “Back to what I was saying. Miranda was my first relationship. Then after her it was Travis, but that didn’t last any longer than two weeks.”

That simmered Nico’s wrath in three seconds flat. Will wasn’t straight…? He liked both girls and guys? No of course, duh. The way he looked at Jake that one time was pretty solid evidence, but still… to actually hear it aloud was a bit surprising to Nico. But he didn’t want to bring it up. What if Will asked him about his sexuality? No, no he wasn’t ready for that. Never. He decided to bury that question under a pile of rocks.

“My second girlfriend was Lou Ellen,” continued Will. “And she lasted about three months. Now she’s kinda like my best friend. After her it was Cecil, and boy, was Travis ever pissed. But not as pissed when I ended up with Connor a while later.” He gave a slight chuckle. “That’s the only time I can remember them fighting. But after them, it was Nyssa, and then for a while it was Malcolm, and then Mitchell.” Nico noticed when Will rushed through the last two names. “But there was also that time with Drew…”

Will looked a little pensive as he trailed off. This sounded like it had the potential to be a novel-length explanation, and Nico didn’t want to stay at the beach that long. As much as he didn’t mind conversation with Will anymore, there were still certain things Nico would rather not know about. “We can change the topic now if you’re uncomfortable. Besides, I don’t think I wanna hear—”

“And that one was the only mistake.” Oh, well apparently it didn’t matter if Nico wanted to hear about that or not. Will just kept talking and talking, as was his way. Great. “That’s when I got cursed like Jason, though definitely not as bad. The Aphrodite kids didn’t cast it since they didn’t like her. Drew cursed me with the shrunken clothes thing. It lasted like an entire week. Then later she said she was bitter but she still liked my body so that’s why she chose that curse.”

Will gave a slight laugh. “I try to stay positive though. The sex was fantastic at least.”

“Do you have a memory problem? What did I just say?”

“Calm down, I’m not gonna go into detail. Sheesh.”

“Is that all? Are those all of your exes?” Gods, Will had nine exes since he was fourteen. How old was he now? He looked around Percy’s age, so maybe he’d be eighteen within the next few months? So not only did he look like Apollo, but apparently he had been with many people too. Not that Nico should judge based on that. Will seemed to be fond of all his past relationships, with the exception of Drew. He also seemed to be friends with them too, though Nico never saw Malcolm or Mitchell interact with Will.

“Pretty much, yeah. Or at least the ones from camp. I had a short relationship with a girl back in my school one year.” Will paused for a brief moment. “Being with a mortal was really nice. It was before the first war, the Titan one. But after it was over, I realized that being with a mortal wasn’t a good option for me. I didn’t want to endanger her with monsters always sniffing around for demigods to kill. So I broke it off. Wasn’t happy about it, but she’s safer now. I wouldn’t be able to defend her and myself if a monster ever attacked us on a date. Like I said, I can’t really fight, so I was mostly tasked with medical relief during this past, and hopefully last, war. I was medical relief in the first war too. I helped Annabeth when she got hurt. Percy looked so scared she’d die.”

Of course he’d be scared. Annabeth was the love of Percy’s life. Nico didn’t need Will to remind him about that, but it wasn’t his fault. The blonde didn’t know about Nico’s feelings for Percy, so he couldn’t hold it against him.

“I helped her of course. It was routine mostly, so I didn’t worry. But anyway, after the mortal girl, that’s when I dated Connor, and went back to being with demigods.” Will looked at Nico. “And that’s more about me.”

Honestly, Nico was a little surprised Will didn’t mention Jake. He seemed to really like him, but Will did say they had an argument a few days ago. It wasn’t any of his business, so he wasn’t going to press the issue.

“Oh, okay.”

“I just spilled my heart out about people who were important to me, and that’s it? ‘Oh, okay’? What about you?”

Nico huffed. Will was going to badger him about the romantic aspect of his life if he didn’t give him something to work with. “No. Never been with anybody.”

“I’d be shocked if you said you did.” Before Nico could verbally kick his ass, Will added, “You don’t talk to anybody except Jason.”

“He’s my best friend.” It was so, so difficult to manage his temper with Will being so inquisitive, but Nico had to play nice if he wanted another friend. Emma already thought Jason was Nico’s boyfriend, and that wasn’t good. He needed to distance himself a little so as not to cause suspicion from the rest of camp. “I’m not opposed to being friends with other people, but…” He just shrugged in response.

“Well then I’m glad you and I are at least acquaintances. One day, we’ll be friends.”

“You sound so sure of yourself, Solace.”

“I’m confident when it comes to getting things I want.”

Before Nico could inquire further, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked toward the sound to find Piper observing them with her arms crossed. Nico stood quickly, though Will remained lounged on the sand.

Piper stared at Nico, never breaking eye contact. He felt a little nervous under her stare, though at least she wasn’t glaring this time. She didn’t seem to be as volatile. Will cleared his throat, and stood up. “I think I’ll go. It’s almost time for my shift in the infirmary. See you Nico, Piper.” He nodded toward them, plucked his surfboard from the sand, and then he went on his way down the beach.

Before Nico could ask what the confrontation was about, Piper asked, “Can I talk to you?”

He was reluctant to reply because he really didn’t like the look in her eyes. Even so, Nico found himself responding the affirmative. It was better to just get it over with.

“Yeah, sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/109723139431) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> If anybody ever needs a visual when it comes to the heights of Jason and Nico (and Percy), this [fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/63936930126) by minuiko is really helpful. I have a preference for size differences when it comes to my ships. A huge weakness really. That's partly why I love Jasico, because it's a swol with a smol and everything is just fantastic. More Jasico fluff to come next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	20. Nazlanmak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nazlanmak**  
>  [NAHZ·lahn·mahk] _Turkish_  
>  (v.) feigning reluctance or indifference when you are actually willing or eager; saying no and meaning yes

“I’m sorry.”

“For… what, exactly?” asked Nico with a raised eyebrow.

Piper huffed. “For not being nice to you.”

“We’re not exactly friends. I don’t hold it against you.”

“No, but it still wasn’t right of me to not treat you the same way I treat other people.”

That was a bit of a shock. Piper had nothing to apologize about. It’s not like Nico made an effort to get to know her either. “I ignore most everyone, so you’re not the only one at fault, McLean.”

She shook her head slightly, and mumbled, “He was right. You are pretty humble.” Nico didn’t have time to ask her what she meant, for she continued, “Still, I’m sorry. As Jason’s friend, I should’ve tried harder to get to know you. But I didn’t. And that was because I was…” She paused and looked to the sand. Piper huffed lightly, and then looked back up at Nico. “…I was jealous that he was spending so much time with you.”

Nico’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s why… you broke up? Because of me?”

Piper shook her head a second time and waved her hands in front of her. “No. We just weren’t working out the way I wanted us to. But that’s the past now, and I’m not going to cling to Jason like a leech.” She crossed her arms again. “Thanks for what you did, standing up for him in front of my siblings.”

“Oh…”

“They don’t like you now because of that, but they’re also too afraid to mess with you.”

“Guess it evened out then.”

“Guess it did.” She looked down at the sand, and then back up at him. “I’m going to Camp Jupiter for a while. I need time away from here to think. But I’m not worried about Jason. He’ll eventually move on from feeling bad.” Piper looked Nico dead in the eyes. “He has you to keep him company, along with Leo. Though I doubt the three of you will hang out at the same time.”

“Yeah, I’m not close to Valdez.”

“He does talk a lot.” She smiled slightly.

“Yeah. I commend both you and Jason, and hell even Lady Calypso, for putting up with him.”

Piper smiled wider. “He grows on you.” She paused. “I also wanted to thank you for Emma. She told me about your road trip. Thanks for being so nice to her.”

Nico shrugged. “Seemed like she needed a friend is all.”

“Well she certainly likes you. Do you know what she told me?” Nico didn’t respond, so Piper continued, “She said she has the tiniest bit of a crush on you.”

Oh, is that why Emma asked if Jason was Nico’s boyfriend? Thank every single fucking god in existence. She only wanted to find out if she had a chance. Nico didn’t have the heart to tell her she never would for secretive and obvious reasons, with the most important being the humongous age gap, so he hoped Emma never asked him.

“Really?”

“Yeah. She thinks you’re nice and cute.”

“Oh…”

“But don’t tell her I told you.”

Nico only nodded. Piper looked to the ocean for a brief while. She appeared to be thinking of something as her brow furrowed. Then her face relaxed, and she faced Nico again. “Well, that’s all I wanted to say. Sorry again about how I treated you.”

“Like I said, I don’t hold it against you.”

“Does that mean you accept my apology? It’s kinda hard to tell.”

“Yeah, I do. Though I was never upset with you in the first place. You don’t talk to me, but you’re not mean to me either.”

Piper observed the sand again, and muttered something that sounded like, “—makes more sense now why he feels that way.” but Nico had no interest in deciphering it. Piper lifted her head, and held out her hand. “Maybe somewhere down the line, you and I can be friends?”

Nico blinked in confusion. “Uh… Yeah, sure. Maybe.” He hesitantly took her hand, and she shook it firmly. Then Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets, and looked at his shoes. For a while, the only sound was the roll of the waves. Even that wasn’t enough to lift the awkward tension in the air.

“Please, don’t hurt him.”

The younger demigod looked up at Piper, but she was already walking away from the beach. Nico stood in his spot on the sand, staring at her retreating form in bewilderment. And by the time he found his focus to ask her what she meant, Piper had already disappeared behind the assembly of trees.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Paperwork. Stacks and stacks of paperwork. Even with Frank helping her, Reyna still had a lot of damn paperwork lined up on her desk. She gave a heavy sigh, and leaned her head back against the seat. Though she enjoyed being praetor, this, and by _this_ she meant _all this stupid paperwork_ , was something she could live without. Still, she was perhaps a lot more competent than most of the Senate, even if she was several years younger than the majority of them.

“Praetor Ramírez-Arellano,” a voice said from outside her door.

“Come in,” she replied, rubbing her temple. Reyna sat upright in her seat with her hands folded on the desk.

A sentry walked in and gave a quick bow. “News from the borders.”

“What is it?”

“One of the Greeks of Camp Half-Blood is here for a visit. But neither sentry stationed was informed of this, so she’s being prevented from entering.”

“Did she give you a name?”

“Yes. She said she’s acquaintances with you, a Ms. Piper McLean.”

Reyna wasn’t expecting Piper to visit so suddenly. She was sure the other girl would’ve at least sent an Iris Message. Reyna rose from her seat and said, “I will meet her there myself.” She could use a break from paperwork anyway.

The sentry walked with Reyna to the service tunnel until she excused him of escorting her. She could handle herself just fine, and the sentry too if it came down to it. There were two other sentries blocking the entrance, and from behind them, Piper stood waiting, sitting on a tree stump.

Reyna cleared her throat, and the sentries jumped a little, but moved out of her way. She held her hands behind her back, and said, “I should’ve mentioned for you to give me a warning before you decided to visit, Piper.”

Piper quickly rose to her feet. There was a pegasus grazing on some grass behind her. A cart with a few suitcases was attached to it. “Sorry, wasn’t really thinking. Next time I’ll call.”

“What’s done is done.” Reyna eyed the winged creature. “Are you visiting or moving?” she asked with slight humor in her tone.

“Visiting, but I don’t know for how long. And afterward, I do plan to visit my dad for a bit,” replied Piper with a small smile.

Reyna nodded. “Very well. Follow me then.” She turned on her heel, and Piper pulled the pegasus along by the reigns.

The two girls didn’t speak until they crossed the bridge of the Little Tiber. “So,” Reyna began. “What brings you to Camp Jupiter so suddenly?”

“Needed to be away from Camp Half-Blood for a while.”

“I’m sure Jason will miss you.”

Piper remained silent, and walked a little faster with the pegasus. Reyna arched an eyebrow, but didn’t ask about her behavior. It wasn’t until they were nearing the Roman camp that Piper finally said, “We broke up.”

Reyna’s eyes widened a little in surprise. “Do you mind if I ask why?”

“He said he didn’t feel comfortable in our relationship because it was only situational and founded on lies. The false memories. And then he said he only loved me as a friend.” She shook her head, and stared at the road in front of her. “But it probably wouldn’t have ended if Nico wasn’t part of the equation…”

“Nico? What does he have to do with your breakup?”

Piper looked up at her with wide eyes, and cursed under her breath. “Just, forget it. Sorry, I shouldn’t—”

“If it concerns Nico, I’d like to know.”

“But I told Jason I wouldn’t tell anyone—”

“That he has feelings for Nico?”

Piper stopped walking, and stared at Reyna in astonishment. “He told you?”

“No, he didn’t,” Reyna began slowly. “It was a suspicion of mine when they spent a month here. But I won’t tell anyone, especially if Jason asked you to keep it secret.”

Why did Reyna have to be right about her assumptions? It happened a lot sooner than she anticipated though. Jason and Nico had only been gone for about a week. “Does Nico know?”

Piper shook her head. “No, Jason doesn’t want Nico to find out.”

“Which is for the better.” For several reasons. One, and the most important, Nico was still in love with Percy. That’s probably why Jason didn’t want him to find out. And two, it would complicate their friendship. Nico had grown so comfortable around the Son of Jupiter, that Reyna was sure Jason didn’t want to jeopardize that closeness with the other boy.

“I’m sorry,” was all she could think to say.

Piper gave her a sad smile. “I should’ve seen it coming. Jason spent more time with Nico after the Giant War than he did with me. He was always trying so hard to get close to him. I guess I did sorta see it, but I wanted to pretend it’d go away, or that I was wrong.” She huffed. “I just don’t understand what Jason sees in him. I mean, Nico’s a little…”

“Before you say another word, I want you to be aware that I’m fond of Nico,” Reyna said a bit sternly. “Though I do hope you and I can become friends Piper, I won’t tolerate anyone speaking ill of him.”

She shut her mouth quickly. “Sorry. Still trying to get over my jealousy.”

“I know it’s difficult to do, but don’t let it blind your judgement.”

“I’m _trying_ , but I just wish Jason would’ve told me sooner! Not about Nico, but that he didn’t feel the same way about our relationship as I did! It would’ve at least made everything hurt less!”

Reyna looked ahead of her, and didn’t say anything for a while. Even as they passed Terminus and into New Rome, she still didn’t speak. How badly did Jason handle his breakup with Piper? The girl seemed furious at the aftermath, and it was obvious she didn’t think highly of Nico. Reyna should’ve done something before it got out of hand when they were both still here. She could’ve spoken to Jason about it, but it wasn’t any of her business. And assuming things would have made matters worse.

“Uh, can I ask where we’re going?” Piper inquired, bringing Reyna out of her train of thought.

“To get you settled in my villa.”

“Your villa?”

“Had I known you were coming, I would’ve prepared one for you. Seeing as how you just showed up on the fly, there wasn’t ample time to do so. The Praetor’s Villa is spacious, so there’s a spare room for you there.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.”

Reyna nodded once, and then continued to lead them through the streets of New Rome. It was a while until they reached her villa, which was at least twice the size of Jason’s. It was similar, except it had a fountain and a garden in the front. The doors were also larger, as well as the steps leading up to it. Piper only looked at it curiously.

“You won’t get lost in there, don’t worry,” Reyna said.

Piper managed a small smile. “No, it’s not that. Just reminds me a little of home. Dad has a huge mansion, bigger than this one. If I was able to navigate that, I’m sure I’ll be able to do the same here.”

The pegasus was left to roam the pasture for a while as Reyna helped Piper carry her things to the guest bedroom. It had its own bathroom, which Piper smiled widely at.

“After sharing one with all the Aphrodite kids, it’s nice to have one to myself for a change. They make it so hard to get ready because they’re always fighting over it.”

“Must be a handful being counselor.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s nowhere near the responsibility of praetor.”

“Perhaps.”

After Piper left her things in the room, Reyna gave her a tour of the villa, and then a tour of New Rome. She asked Reyna a bunch of questions, which she was happy to answer. Piper browsed through the windows of some of the shops, but didn’t buy anything.

When they came to the coliseum, there were a few demigods sparring with each other. Piper sat down on one of the stone seats, and Reyna did the same beside her.

“Thank you for the tour,” Piper said. “New Rome is really nice.”

“It is, and it’ll only continue to expand. Our architects are working on new villas and acres of farmland as we speak.”

Piper didn’t say anything for a brief moment, until, “You know, I used to think someday I’d make a life with Jason, either in the mortal world or here, in New Rome. I mentioned it to him once, but maybe I scared him off by saying that. Maybe that’s why we broke up, because he wasn’t ready to commit that far.”

“You couldn’t have prevented it from happening,” Reyna said.

“No, I guess not. But there’s nothing I can do about it now, except give myself time to move on.”

“This won’t damage your friendship with Jason, will it?”

She paused, and then replied, “I still want to be his friend, once I tell myself it’s not going to work for us romantically. I know I shouldn’t be angry at Nico, but he doesn’t even realize how deeply Jason is attracted to him.” Piper smiled a bit sourly. “My mom’s the goddess of love, and I’m not stupid. I know we can’t help who we’re attracted to, or that just because we want somebody doesn’t mean we should have them.”

Reyna didn’t say anything in response. But she could sympathize with Piper at least. Once upon a time, Reyna too wanted to be with Jason, and yet he became involved with Piper. Now the other girl wanted Jason, but he became interested in Nico. Funny how the romantic circle worked. Reyna wondered if there was ever anybody who didn’t go through some sort of turmoil when it came to love. Nobody she knew ever came out of it without some consequence. Venus was just as cruel as she was beautiful.

“Would you like to spar?” Reyna asked after a period of silence.

“Huh?” Piper looked at her in confusion. “Spar?”

“It might help you relax, releasing your frustrations.”

“I’ll lose if I go up against you.”

“It’s not about winning, not this time anyway. Whenever thinking becomes too much for me, I come here to stab or slice something.”

Piper smiled a little. “I’d rather not stab or slice you, Reyna.”

The praetor returned the smile. “If you’re that uncomfortable, we can practice with wooden weapons. I know you’re not weak. Maybe severely inexperienced in comparison to me, but you’ve survived the Giant War and burdened a lot as one of the demigods of the prophecy.”

“That’s a lot of praise coming from a praetor.”

“I’d like to think of it as praise from a potential friend.”

Piper smiled again. “Okay. Yeah, maybe a bit of exercise will help take my mind off of things. Aren’t you busy though?”

“I’d rather earn a scar from a blade than a paper cut on my finger.”

The other girl gave a short laugh. “Alright, you’re on.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


With Piper gone, the Aphrodite kids were forced to accept Drew as their stand-in counselor. That did not score points with Jason. All the kids of love, minus Emma, sent glares his way whenever they saw him outside.

He was angry at himself that their breakup gave Piper a need to be away from him for a while. She never specified how long it’d be until she returned, and she specifically asked Jason to not send her an Iris Message or anything of the sort unless he was dying. He needed to give her space. He knew that. Though he couldn’t help but worry that it permanently damaged their friendship, a friendship that was barely hanging by a thread now.

Because his wounds still needed to heal, Jason spent a lot of time in his cabin watching movies with Nico over the next couple of weeks. Though he still got nervous around the smaller teen, it was becoming easier to mask his emotions and keep his body language composed. And Nico was growing increasingly comfortable ever still in his presence. Far too often, he’d fall asleep leaning against Jason’s shoulder while they watched movies. He also snuggled himself closer when they ended up sharing a bed every night. He didn’t protest, and Jason never mentioned it. If Nico wanted to continue this form of physical contact, well Jason wasn’t going to complain.

The only nights they weren’t cuddle buddies was when there were cabin inspections. Which so far only happened once as they were a monthly thing. Should anybody find them asleep together, rumors really might spread around like wildfire. Jason didn’t mind, but he was sure Nico would have very strong objections to people gossiping, especially after the breakup with Piper.

“Jace,” Nico began. “Can we go to my cabin today?”

They had spent another morning in their pajamas watching a few Disney movies. Nico insisted, saying that Emma always talked about them, and he could never relate because he didn’t know any of the titles. But Jason had a suspicion that Nico just wanted to see them for himself.

“Yeah, sure,” replied Jason. “What did you want to do? A game of Mythomagic?”

“No. I want to start learning how to cook.”

“That impatient to start our contest huh?”

Nico smiled a little. “You could say that.”

“Alright. Did you want to borrow the cookbook I bought?”

“Actually… I was hoping you’d teach me something?”

“Oh, well sure.” Jason smiled. “I don’t mind.”

After they both washed up, Nico shadow-traveled them to Cabin Thirteen. Jason put an apron on, and handed one to Nico. “I’ll teach you some basic things to start off.” But the other teen only nodded in response.

“Okay, we’ll start with something simple. Leo showed me how to make it once. It’s something he makes when he’s too busy with his projects.”

“Valdez knows how to cook?”

“You sound surprised.” Jason smiled again. “When it used to be the three of us, Leo, Piper, and myself, he was our chef. They weren’t fancy meals since we were on the road, but they were food like tacos, burritos, or these other things called quesadillas. They were pretty good. He was real proud of them too.”

“Oh. Which one are we going to make?”

“The simplest one, a quesadilla. You just need a tortilla and some cheese.”

Jason got out the ingredients from the fridge, and laid them on the kitchen counter. Then he took a cutting board and knife. “I’ll show you how to do it first.” Jason took a block of cheese and set it on the board. He cut a few slices, and then set a flour tortilla on the small flame of the stove.

“So when you’re making this, you need to flip the tortilla before it burns. Then you wait for the other side to cook, and just put the cheese in.” Jason flipped the tortilla, and Nico watched calmly as the flames made small bubbles in it. When it was done, Jason took it off the stove in a hurry, and set it on a plate.

“You can also use a flat pan to heat up the tortillas too. It’s safer, but we don’t have one.” Jason set the slices of cheese on top of the tortilla, and then folded it in half. He pressed down on it with his hand. “Ta-da, it’s done!”

“That’s it?”

“Yup. It’s better if you wait a while for the cheese to melt.” Jason ripped the quesadilla in half, and handed one portion to Nico. “Try it. It’s a little hot though.”

Nico sniffed it, but he didn’t hesitate to take a bite. He didn’t say anything until he finished the whole slice. “It’s simple. Tastes fine.”

“Good. Now it’s your turn.”

It was a bit amusing watching Nico learn to cook. He was apprehensive about touching the fire, and tugged the tortilla away with his fingernails to flip it. It slipped out of his grasp and got wedged between the grooves of the burner. Nico scowled at it, and Jason tried his hardest not to laugh.

“It’s okay. Just try again.”

“I know you want to laugh, asshole. I can see it in your eyes,” Nico said, snatching a new tortilla from Jason’s hand. But he didn’t seem angry, only annoyed. The younger teen tried again, and managed to flip over the tortilla successfully. He cut a few cheese slices meanwhile.

When it was finished, he handed Jason the quesadilla. There were more burnt spots on it than Jason’s. A lot more. Jason tore a piece off and chewed it.

“So, how is it?” Nico asked quietly.

“Hmm, it’s almost there. The tortilla is a little burnt, but you’ll get the timing right eventually.”

Nico sighed. “Well, at least it wasn’t a total disaster.”

“No, you did pretty well for your first try.” Jason ruffled his hair. “Did you want to try something else? Like a sandwich?”

“Jason, I know how to make a fucking sandwich. I’m not that terrible.”

He laughed in response. “I know, just kidding around. Well, is there anything in mind that you want to try?”

“You’re gonna laugh if I tell you.”

“I won’t know that until you say it.”

“By then it’ll be too late. You’ll have already laughed.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at Nico, and the latter sighed in frustration. “Well…” Nico played with a surplus slice of cheese, picking it apart on the counter. “I was wondering if… you’d show me how to make spaghetti.”

He didn’t laugh, but Jason couldn’t help but grin widely. “Excuse me? Did I hear right? Nico di Angelo, hater of pizza and spaghetti because it’s junk food, actually wants to make spaghetti?”

Nico slapped his arm. “I don’t _hate_ them, they’re just not my favorite foods in the world! There’s better Italian food than that shit! But I want to start off small so I can get used to cooking. Are you gonna help me or not?”

Jason chuckled. “Of course I will Neeks.”

“Thanks. Well let’s get started then. Stop smiling like an idiot.”

And at that, Jason did laugh.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Cooking was dangerous, Nico concluded. There was always a risk of getting burnt or sliced if you weren’t careful. But Jason was very helpful. Nico could tell when Jason tried to withhold from laughing at his blunders, but Nico was thankful he restrained himself. He’d probably just get angry and quit cooking.

There was a reason why he wanted to learn, aside from the eventual contest they were going to have. Jason always cooked all of their meals. Not only that, but he was the one who did the laundry and provided the entertainment. Nico felt like he wasn’t giving enough when it came to their friendship. Though he knew Jason simply enjoyed spending time with him, Nico had yet to figure out a way to pay him back for his kindness.

It made him feel even worse knowing that Jason and Piper broke up because of him.

Was he really spending too much time with Jason? Nico didn’t think so, and neither did the blonde himself. Did that mean he could ruin any potential relationships Jason wanted to have with other girls? Because he cared too much about keeping Nico company? Nico didn’t want to be a burden. Jason would get upset if he voiced it, he knew that. Maybe he really did need to try harder to make other friends…

But of course, that would be a whole lot easier if the people at camp stopped looking at Nico with contempt.

Emma was almost a decade younger than him, and made several new friends her age over the past couple of weeks. So she wasn’t really an option. Leo was important to Jason, Nico knew that. But he also knew Leo joked around too much and never stopped talking or moving around. He’d probably forget Nico’s existence with how much of a busybody he was. Maybe one day he’d try to have a casual conversation with the motor mouth, for Jason’s sake. And as for Will… Nico supposed he could try to visit him in the infirmary every now and then. But like Leo, Will spoke too much and without a filter. He also continued to touch Nico even when he shrugged him off. He _really_ didn’t appreciate his personal space being invaded like that. Will hadn’t earned touching privileges like Jason.

Yeah, friendships were a work in progress.

But Nico knew he’d have to get on the ball soon, especially when Jason told him he’d be leaving again to Camp Jupiter a day later.

“Do you wanna come with me?” asked Jason. He was packing for his trip the night before. Will okayed him to leave since the lacerations healed, and the stitches were gone. There wasn’t any scarring, making it seem as if there was never a wound there in the first place. Nico was glad for that; he’d rather not be reminded of that day in the infirmary watching Jason lay on a cot as he was stitched up like a potato sack.

Jason looked to Nico, probably hoping for an answer. But after a few seconds of silence, he didn’t ask again, and went back to packing.

Nico twisted his skull ring. He really did want to go with Jason and spend more time with him in the villa. Jason was fun to be around. Nico felt very comfortable with him, and he could probably continue cooking lessons with the blonde. Nico also really wanted to visit Hazel and Reyna. Just the thought of seeing them made him smile. But he couldn’t get rid of the notion that Jason lost his girlfriend because of Nico. And Piper was currently over there at the other camp. Jason really worried that his friendship with the girl couldn’t be repaired. And if this was an opportunity for them to communicate, Nico wasn’t going to do anything to make matters worse. Maybe they could even get back together.

That’d mean Jason would spend less time with Nico though. Less time watching movies, less time for cooking lessons, less time playing Mythomagic, less time snuggling in a bed at night, which for some reason became a common thing to do now between them…

He was confused as to why the thought made him the slightest bit angry.

It’s not like Jason would leave him forever if he got back with Piper. Nico needed to be less selfish and more considerate about how she made Jason feel. Even though he told Nico he didn’t like their relationship, and that he ended it because it felt stale, Piper was still important to Jason. If they could spend more time together, maybe Jason would be happier…

“Uhm, no I think this time I’d rather stay behind,” came Nico’s reply after a few more moments of silence.

Jason stopped packing and looked at him. “Do you mind if I ask why?”

Nico shrugged. “Kinda wanted to stay here. I don’t want to leave Emma by herself.”

“That’s sweet of you, though I’m sure she’s already made plenty of friends.”

“Yeah, she has. But y’know, I get worried.”

He gave Nico a gentle smile. “I understand.”

There was silence until Nico asked, “…When will you be back?”

“Not sure. Reyna said most of the construction is done. I might be gone a few weeks, or a few months. But probably no more than two or three, if it does take that long.”

Months. Nico didn’t really like how that sounded. He could do it of course, go months without Jason by his side. It wasn’t a problem. After all, he’d been alone for almost five years. But that still didn’t mean Nico had to like it.

Nico picked at one of the tears of his black jeans, plucking a thread out of the ripped hole. Jason sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “You can send me an IM if you want while I’m over there. And you can use my cabin too if you feel like watching movies.”

“Not as fun if you’re not there watching them with me…”

Jason looked at him a bit surprised. “Oh. Well, I can put off my trip a little while longer. I don’t think Reyna would mind.”

“No,” replied Nico quickly. He looked at Jason. “No I’m sorry. This is important, the shrines. I didn’t mean to sound clingy.”

“You’re not clingy.”

“…You’re my only friend here at camp.” Nico traced invisible lines on the navy blue comforter of Jason’s bed. “…I just don’t want to seem needy or anything.”

Jason watched him for a moment, and then said, “You know, these past few weeks while I was recuperating, they were some of the best of my life.”

“Why? You were wounded.”

“I know, but I got to spend a lot of time with you. Just the two of us. I really enjoyed it.”

Heat rose to Nico’s face, but he didn’t turn away. “Well, I really liked it too.” He couldn’t find anything else to say. Why did Jason always say embarrassing shit like that? It’s just like when he was complimenting Nico left and right after their trip with Emma.

“I’ll bring you back some brownies, okay?” Jason said after a period of silence. “And when I do get back, I’ll look for more movies for us to watch. I’ll buy a new cookbook too so we can continue practicing.”

Nico smiled a little. “Okay. That sounds nice.” He paused, and then asked, “Did you want me to see you off tomorrow morning?”

“Only if you want. I don’t wanna disrupt your sleep.”

“It won’t be a disruption.”

Jason just smiled at him, and gave Nico a one-armed hug.  
  


* * * * *  
  


For once in his life, Nico actually remembered to wake up on time early the next morning. Jason was near Thalia’s Tree again, only this time, Tempest was waiting next to him. He snorted as Jason petted his snout.

None of the campers were awake, minus a few Apollo children who worked around the clock at the infirmary. Thankfully Jason had convinced Will that he didn’t need a last minute check-up upon the farewells. Nico had appreciated the thought, but Will could be a bit much with his mothering.

“Glad you made it,” he said to Nico with a warm smile.

“Had to see your goofy mug one more time before you leave,” Nico replied.

Jason chuckled slightly. “Thanks. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You sound like you’re going off to war.”

“I am. A war with the insatiable Senate who drive both Reyna and I up the wall.”

Nico smiled a little. “I’m sure you can handle it. If they give you trouble, just let me know. Having the kid whose dad is the god of wealth and the Underworld angry at them will probably make them shit their pants.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Jason smiled at him for a bit longer, and then spread his arms. “A hug before I go?”

“You are _such_ a puppy,” but Nico smiled wider, and walked into Jason’s arms.

It felt nice to be hugged. Nico concluded this after several months of growing accustomed to Jason’s physical gestures of affection. And he liked returning the hugs, honestly. It was unfair though, that Jason was so damn tall. Nico was sure he’d eventually strain his neck having to look up at the blonde buffoon so often. For crying out loud, the top of Nico’s head was several inches below the height of Jason’s chin. But their contrasting sizes did have their advantages.

For one, hugs were a lot more comfortable, Nico was sure. Being enveloped in another person’s warmth felt relaxing. And it was also easier to listen to Jason’s heartbeat. He was going to miss that sound, but Jason might think he was weird if he ever mentioned it. Jason was always so open with his affection though. Nico could try to return it with a bit more enthusiasm…

He released himself from Jason’s embrace, and stared up at him. Jason looked expectant, probably waiting for Nico to say something. But he didn’t. Instead he grabbed the collar of Jason’s shirt, and pulled him down.

And then Nico gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He released him quickly. Jason looked at him with wide eyes, and a rosy face. Was he that embarrassed? Nico was a little amused about the role reversal, but it didn’t last long when he felt his own face grow hot.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, okay?” he said to break the silence. “In Italy, it's a common way to say goodbye.” Nico looked to the grass, and wrung the hem of his black shirt. He didn’t want to see Jason’s face, just in case he fucked up their comfort as friends.

Why didn’t Nico just let him go with the hug? Or like a pat on the shoulder or something? Why did he have to _kiss_ him? That’s not how Americans usually said goodbye.

Jason bent down, and gave Nico a kiss on his cheek in return.

Okay, maybe that _was_ how they said goodbye. It’s not like Nico had many American friends in the first place. Or friends in general. He could be wrong as hell for all he knew.

Nico risked a glance up at Jason. He was smiling down at him, his cheeks still a little pink. “Yeah, I understand. Don’t worry.”

“Oh…” Nico cleared his throat. “…Well, that’s good. I’ll see you when I see you then. So… have a safe trip.” He fiddled with the skull ring again.

Jason ruffled his hair. “Thanks.” He mounted Tempest, using his mane as a substitute for the missing reigns. “See you later, Neeks.”

“Yeah. Later, Jace.”

Jason finally took off into the sky, way too fast for Nico’s eyes to follow. He was going to miss the older teen. But Jason did say Nico could call him, right? Yeah, maybe he would. But he needed to give him at least two weeks of solitude. Nico wasn’t _that_ desperate for Jason’s company. Or clingy. The last thing he wanted was to become a clingy friend.

It was so hard not to want to be around Jason though. The Son of Hades sort of understood now why a lot of people at camp desired to be close to the blonde. Jason made people feel welcome and wanted, with an embrace warm like a blanket, and a smile bright like the stars.

_Ba-bump_

Nico could still feel the lingering touch on his cheek where Jason had kissed him.

“What a dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/44900511845) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> So here's another sort-of visual. The last scene was inspired by yet another [fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/65196855148/annabethchasy-goldenfleeces-headcanon-where) piece from minuiko. But the context is different and Nico doesn't have his jacket anymore in this fic since it was ruined in canon.
> 
> But anyway, that's the end of the "Jason Realizes He Likes Nico" arc. The next arc is the most crucial I think, because it's going to set in motion a lot of things for the remainder of the story. It'll get messy these next several chapters, though I haven't written them out yet. But I hope you guys will enjoy them! 
> 
> Now this is where the bad news comes in: school started up for my beta and myself, and we both have plenty of work this semester to make us cry. So I can't update on a consistent schedule anymore. I might update next week or next month. Who knows? I hope it won't take too long though. But never fear. I will continue to write every morning so I can at least have a bundle of chapters ready by the time my beta and I figure out how to juggle our offline obligations.
> 
> I'm really happy at the feedback I'm getting for this story! Your enthusiasm means so much to me! ;A; I will try to continue to bring you quality content with my writing, so I hope you'll stay with me and this story in the long run! I've only reached the bottom of page 4 (there's 20 left) on my outline, so there's still a ways to go...
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	21. Metanoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **metanoia**  
>  [meh·tah·NOY·ah] _English_  
>  (n.) the journey of changing one’s mind, heart, self, or way of life

The air did nothing to cool Jason’s warm face. He was sure he was completely red.

Nico kissed him.

It was on the cheek, yeah, and it was only meant as a goodbye, but he actually _kissed_ him. Not hugged. _Kissed._ Jason was probably smiling like a huge moron right now, but there was nobody up there in the sky with him to tease him about his goofy face. Except Tempest of course, though the horse probably couldn’t care less about what his rider was thinking.

Ugh, what was he doing? No, no he couldn’t do that to himself, think that Nico would like him more than a friend. He still thought Jason was straight, and if Jason told him that he wasn’t, he couldn’t be positive that the confession would go over well. Plus, Aphrodite’s threat still loomed over his head.

Was she bring truthful about the curse? Or was she just bluffing? After all, she did say she loved love more than her own children. Surely she couldn’t be too harsh on him, right? No. He’d be naïve to think that the gods could be that reasonable. His own father couldn’t even admit that he was partially to blame for the Giant War. Instead of admitting to his faults, he punished both Hera and Apollo. Any pride Jason might have brought his father was lost as soon as he tried to stand up for them.

The memory was enough to completely shift Jason’s mood.

It took a few hours for Jason to finally make it to Camp Jupiter. Tempest landed in front of the tunnel, the trees billowing when he sped to the ground. Jason dismounted him, and petted his snout. “Thanks Tempest.” The venti snorted, and then whisked himself away, back into the sky.

“Pontifex Maximus, sir,” the two sentries said, bowing. They were different than the ones from when he and Nico visited last. “Praetor Ramírez-Arellano is expecting you in her office.”

“Thank you.” He gave them a nod, and continued through the tunnel. But instead of walking all the way to the camp, Jason flew there, landing in front of the building where the office was at. He made his way inside, greeting the people who recognized him.

He knocked on Reyna’s door a few times before she answered. “Yes, come in.”

Jason smiled at her when he walked inside, and closed the door softly. “I’m here again.”

Reyna didn’t smile at him, but her expression softened. “Yes. Sorry to ask you to come back just weeks after you left, but the Senate wanted to review some things with you about the shrines.”

“I understand. How’s the construction?”

“All of their frameworks have been completed.”

“All of them?!”

Reyna smiled this time. “Yes. Did you forget we have some of the fastest construction workers to ever live, Grace? We could relocate the entire camp and city in three days if we wanted.”

“It’s still hard to believe when you really think about it. But definitely amazing.”

“Very amazing.” Reyna stood from her seat, organizing some papers into a stack. “I’ll walk with you to your villa.”

Along the way to Jason’s villa, Reyna explained to him what the Senate wanted to discuss so Jason could be prepared. She also gave him an account of how the builders were faring when it came to making the shrines.

“So far, they’ve followed the blueprints, but the Senate is having issues now with some of the designs.”

“Oh gods. Why? Last time I was here, we spent like an entire week arguing about them. I thought that was all settled.”

“You know how they are. Everything needs to be perfect for the gods.”

Jason shook his head and took out his keys when they reached his villa. “I can’t believe I have to go to another meeting about the aesthetic properties of the shrines,” he said as he unlocked the door. He held it open for Reyna, and she stepped inside.

“Hopefully this one won’t take too long,” she replied. Jason shut the door and set the keys on the table in the hallway. “But once that meeting is over, we can get to the real heavy-duty construction.”

“Yeah, we can only hope.” Jason set his backpack down and then slumped into the couch. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, a little frustrated that he needed to argue his point again with the insatiable Senate.

Reyna joined him on the couch adjacent, and asked, “How are things at Camp Half-Blood?”

“They’re fine. I haven’t started up the construction of the rest of the shrines yet. I needed time to rest and heal.”

“Heal? What happened?”

“Got attacked by gryphons just before Nico, Emma, and I made it within the camp borders.”

“Who’s Emma?”

And that’s how Jason began to recount the road trip he took with Nico, trying to get Emma to safety. He didn’t leave anything out, but only briefly mentioned that he needed to share a bed with Nico. He also couldn’t stop himself when he began to tell her about Nico’s laugh, or the kindness he displayed when interacting with Emma.

“I see,” Reyna said when Jason finished. “Sounds like you two really enjoyed yourselves.”

“We did.”

“It’s only fair I inform you that Piper is here at camp.”

Jason paused before replying, “I know. She told me.” He didn’t even ask how Reyna knew about them breaking up. He assumed Piper told her most of the details, sans the one about Jason having feelings for Nico.

Reyna looked at him, but she didn’t ask questions. Though Jason was grateful that she didn’t get into anyone’s business if it didn’t concern her, he really would have preferred to talk it out with a voice of reason. Still, he was curious just how much Piper told Reyna.

“May I ask you something?” asked Jason.

“Yes, you may.”

“When Piper got here, did she tell you the details of what happened?”

“The bare minimum. I don’t need to know more than the breakup occurred, and that it wasn’t mutual. Though I’m relieved that at some point, you two will become friends again.”

“Yeah, we will. I just feel bad.”

“You shouldn’t. Things like this happen. But may I ask you a question in return?”

“Sure.”

Reyna sat straighter in her seat. “Did this breakup have to do with Nico?”

Jason paused for a moment, wondering if Piper let the most important detail slip. But she said she wouldn’t tell anybody, and he had to trust her. “Yeah, it did.” Jason removed his glasses and ran a hand down his face. “I broke up with Piper because I have feelings for Nico.”

It was quiet the next moment, and Jason looked over to Reyna just to assure himself that she was paying attention. She had her usual poker face on, but her posture relaxed slightly. “I thought so,” was her only reply.

“What do you mean, ‘you thought so’?”

She smiled at him. “And they say Percy is oblivious.” Reyna crossed her arms. “When you were here last, and you told me of your time spent with Nico, I already suspected you liked him. Though I can’t say I’m happy that I was right. I worried about Piper the longer I thought about my assumption.”

Jason didn’t respond. He merely stared at the coffee table. Reyna watched him, and then continued, “But I think it was for the best. It wouldn’t have been fair to Piper for you to continue the relationship when you were clearly infatuated with Nico.”

“And that’s why I broke up with her,” Jason confirmed. “Every day I like Nico more and more. But he can never find out.”

“Nico can handle it.”

“I don’t want things to become awkward between us.”

“You need to trust that he’ll be able to handle it, Jason.”

“And what if he doesn’t, Reyna? I considered the possibility that he could handle it. I considered a lot of things, and what they all tell me is that it won’t do anything productive.”

“How do you know that? For all you know, Nico will feel more comfortable around you because you trusted him with this.” Reyna sighed. “I’m not telling you to confess; what I’m telling you is that Nico isn’t fragile. He can handle this.”

“It’s not Nico knowing I like him that I’m worried about.”

And Jason didn’t have to say anything more. His concerns weren’t with Nico, but with himself. Being with Piper did teach him one thing: he’s never had a crush before, and honestly Jason wasn’t sure how well he’d be able to handle it if he confessed. Reyna looked at him in understanding, and she simply nodded. Though he still didn’t have all of his memories back, Jason did remember one thing. Reyna was his confidant when he used to be praetor. And he wondered if she had the answers to all his questions…

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure.”

“Back when I was praetor, did I ever tell you if I had feelings for anyone?”

Reyna studied his features, and then calmly replied, “No, not that I knew of. You told me many things, things except matters of the heart. And even then…” She smiled a little. “You probably would have been oblivious for a long time if you ever did like someone. You didn’t notice my feelings for a while.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Grace. I don’t hold it against you.” She stood from her seat, and said, “Well, I’ll go inform the Senate you’re here so we can resume construction as soon as possible.”

“I’ll go with you,” replied Jason, setting his glasses back in place. “I’d rather get this thing over with. The sooner everything is settled, the sooner the shrines will be done.”

“And the sooner you can return to Nico at Camp Half-Blood.”

Jason’s face flared up, and Reyna smiled widely. “That’s not funny,” Jason said, though there was only embarrassment behind it.

“Oh, I think it is. I’ve never seen your face turn so red before.”

“What happened to Reyna the stoic and serious praetor?”

“That doesn’t mean she can’t have her mirthful side. I’ve decided that your blushing face is quite amusing.”

“Let’s just get going…”  
  


* * * * *  
  


The next few days that followed Jason’s leave, Nico spent time sleeping in his cabin. He could sleep for hours on end. Though if Nico ever admitted that, Jason would probably compare him to a small kitten because that’s just how he was. Always comparing Nico to cute animals or things. Once, Nico hoarded the blankets and curled up inside them that only part of his hair and part of his nose was visible.

Jason likened him to a tiny black bunny that time.

Nico had the urge to deliver an uppercut to Jason’s face.

He wanted to hate Jason for it, but he couldn’t, not when Jason grinned like an idiot whenever he thought Nico did something cute. His endearment was genuine too, so it was mostly embarrassment that drove Nico to such lengths at defending his intimidating aura. Though being around Nico so much made the blonde immune now.

Was Nico really, _truly_ that cute? He never thought so. He never thought about his appearance much. Last time he actually looked at himself properly, Nico almost mistook his mirror image for a viral-infected patient that would eventually begin the zombie apocalypse. But that was last year. Now he didn’t look so bad. Just plain. Healthier. Nothing to write home about. He wasn’t tall and built like Jason, toned and tan like Percy, or lean and athletic like Will…

Nico blinked, and shook his head. Sleep sounded like a fantastic option right about now. What time was it anyway? Nico didn’t care; he just wanted his face to hit the pillow. And after he made himself a quesadilla, or four, Nico dozed off.

He forgot one important factor however.

February started yesterday. And that meant it was that time of the month again for Camp Half-Blood: cabin inspection. A camper with seniority would come around at some point in the morning to inspect the conditions of each cabin. But for reasons obvious to even a blind mole rat, Cabin Thirteen was unofficially excluded from these days. Not that it mattered to Nico. The less people inside his cabin, the better. He only cleaned it when Hazel came to visit, which hadn’t happened in a long while, and Jason didn’t care how it looked like.

Everyone knew better than to wake Nico up during the morning hours. That was one of the few things he liked about not having any friends. Well, if Jason minded the mess, he said nothing. And the farthest Will and/or his squad were allowed was the doorstep. Which almost happened the other day when Will wanted to introduce his friends to Nico, and was rejected almost instantly. But there was always room for change, the universe apparently decided, because Nico heard a knock on his door of Cabin Inspection Day.

Nico didn’t like this change.

He buried his face into his pillow, hoping the camper would go away. Five minutes later, another knock echoed around the room. Growling, Nico snatched a shirt dangling from the headboard of his bed, pulling it over his head angrily. Best case scenario, it was Will coming to ask him to eat breakfast. Considering the voice he heard outside the door say, “I can d-do this. It’s j-just a cabin. N-Nothing to be afraid of,” this fell under the benign level of worst case scenario.

Nico threw open the door. “ _What?_ ” he asked sharply in a low voice.

To his dismay, Will wasn’t at his doorstep. Instead it was a camper he had seen around, but never bothered to acquaint himself with. She looked at him with slight fear, honey-brown eyes as wide as saucers. Her light brown hair was perfectly styled into waves, makeup perfectly applied, and shoelaces perfectly laced. Nico guessed she was two years older than him from the shape of her face. Or it could’ve been that she was just tall, at least 5’10, if Nico had to guess. She looked like a runway model.

“Uh…” She cleared her throat, clutching the clipboard against her chest protectively. “C-Cabin Inspection!” She straightened her posture and rolled her shoulders back, probably in an attempt to feign confidence. “Jamie Labelle from Aphrodite Cabin. I’m this month’s inspector.”

Well at least that explained the model thing. He didn’t remember her from the Cabin Ten curse fiasco. Maybe she wasn’t there at the time. Nico blinked in response, too upset and drowsy to bother speaking. He saw her gulp, but she didn’t move from her spot. Jamie looked down at her clipboard. “Nico di Angelo, right?”

“Yeah.”

“M-May I come in?” When he said nothing, she continued. “Going by previous reports, I know that you’ve never gotten a cabin inspection. So… so I came here to change that!”

He wanted to ask why. The only time people got near his cabin was last year on Halloween when they gathered up the balls to write or toss things on the back of the exterior. Nico now hated November 1st for that reason. He had to clean up shit left by those potential dead men. Nico didn’t go through with retaliation only because Jason held him back, and helped him clean up the residue of the campers’ misdemeanors.

“Is this a prank?” he asked darkly.

“Wh-What?”

“This cabin has been here for more than a year. And you’re just now coming to inspect it?”

“The other inspectors are not me!” she reasoned. “I pride myself on interior decorating, a-and if I don’t step up to the challenge—”

“Challenge? So then it’s a bet?”

“No! It’s just…!” Her eyes briefly glanced at the titanic skull looming over the door. The color of her face drained a hue. Then she looked back at Nico. “Y-You’re not getting a free pass, not while I’m inspector! I have a job to do, and I won’t excuse myself just because everyone else is chicken shit to come here! There, I said it!”

Nico’s expression softened, and he cautiously stepped aside. Jamie exhaled deeply, looking like she was about to faint, but she walked in anyway. She appeared to curl in on herself when she glanced at the torches that bathed the cabin with an eerie green light. Jamie wrote down something on her clipboard, and continued onward with small steps.

Almost immediately, her posture perfected itself. She rolled her tongue in her cheek and looked at Nico with… was that annoyance?

“What is that?” she asked in a soft voice, pointing with the eraser end of her pencil. Nico followed her line of sight.

“Another bed.”

“Yeah, but what’s hanging from the side?”

“My shirt.”

“And does it _go_ there, di Angelo?”

He was slightly taken aback at the sudden increase of volume. “Uh…” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Jamie gasped, and pointed at the floor. “Explain this please. Tell me what this pile is.”

“Jeans?”

“Oh, is that right? Well I don’t care how black or skinny your jeans are, they do not belong on the _floor!_ ” She scribbled violently on her clipboard. “And that—is that _underwear_ thrown haphazardly on the dresser?!” she shrieked. “What do you even have a dresser for if you’re not gonna use it?!” Again she wrote aggressively on the paper, walking around the remainder of the cabin.

“They told me this place was like walking through the Gates of Hell,” she muttered. “Oh I’m in Hell all right. This place is an _abomination._ The only thing scary about it is the disgusting _mess_ that’s in here!”

Nico felt his ears grow warm, both from embarrassment, and from anger. His hands balled up into fists at his sides. “ _Hey_ , you can’t come in here and just—”

She spun on her heel quickly to glare at him, eyes wide with rage. Nico swallowed his rant, and began twisting the skull ring around his finger. Jamie took several steps closer to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but then her eyes focused on the nightstand next to his bed.

“Good gods above. Is that a half-eaten _sandwich?!_ ”

“Er…”

“UN. BELIEVABLE.” She furiously wrote down another comment on her paper. “And it’s eleven in the morning! Your bed still hasn’t been made! No no, this is completely unacceptable.”

Nico was not expecting this. This was not how he wanted to start his day. He wanted to sleep until one in the afternoon, spar with an undead warrior, read a book, eat another quesadilla, maybe climb the rock wall—but this, this was not his ideal morning. He wanted to complain that she couldn’t just strut in here and tell him how _his_ living space should be organized. But the fire of Armageddon was burning in Jamie’s eyes. It honestly scared Nico, so he kept his thoughts to himself. That pencil looked really sharp.

“This is atrocious,” said Jamie. “It’s the worst score I’ve seen so f—” Her eyes stuck to a corner on the ceiling. Nico dared to look up, and saw a cobweb nestled in the shadows. “This room is so unkempt, you have fucking spiders living in here.” She wrote down on the clipboard so fast, Nico wondered if it would break.

“I know your whole theme is this tacky vampire shit you’ve got going on here, but this is ridiculous.” She put her hands on her hips. “I didn’t let the Hephaestus Cabin get away with all those oil stains on the floor. I didn’t let the Ares Cabin get away with the blood splatters on the walls. And I certainly didn’t let _my_ cabin get away with misplaced hair conditioners or lipstick-stained pillows. So I’m definitely not letting _you_ get away with this level of apathy for your cabin. Just because you’re a child of the Big Three, you think you’ll get a free pass? _Well_ ,” she said with an incredulous laugh. “Think again, Munster!”

Nico actually had to stop and think about a safe course of verbal action. “…Munster?” was all that he could manage in the end. He was still trying to process the fact that somebody other than Jason managed to step into his cabin without wetting themselves.

Jamie pursed her lips and wrote down her final comments. “I don’t even want to tell you what score you got,” she said to Nico with narrowed eyes. “Hmph. No, I can’t let this go.” She turned around and walked to the door. “I’ll be coming back at some point with a list of suggestions for your décor that I _highly_ recommend you take into consideration. And I’ll let you borrow a catalog of space-saving furniture for you to utilize. Less is more, my personal motto!”

The Aphrodite girl crossed her arms as she stepped in front of the door. She turned to look at Nico. “Doesn’t your boyfriend mind when he comes in here?”

That brought Nico back to reality in an instant. “My… _what?!_ ”

“Your boyfriend?” she asked again, unamused. “Jason? Y’know, that big blonde _stallion_ —” she said the word with a dreamy smile and a purr. “—from Cabin One? He’s not here, sure, but his cabin is spotless; perfect score! You’d think he’d help out his little boyfriend after being with my sister Piper.” She clicked her tongue against her teeth. “I’m gonna have to talk to him when he gets back. Utterly unacceptable for him to allow his lover to live like this.” She shook her head, and turned back to the door. “And it’s way too dark in here. At least make the fire _orange_ instead of _green?_ Oh whatever. I’ll look for some coffin-shaped table lamps or something.” She clicked her tongue again. “This score is in the negatives at this point,” she said to herself as she walked out.

“Wait!” Nico ran to the door. “We’re not—! Jason isn’t—! You don’t seriously think we’re—! _Lover—?!_ ” But Jamie shut the door before Nico could string together a coherent sentence.

He stood there standing in the middle of the room, the non-existent laughter from his mess taunting him. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to crack a hole in the floor. Because how _dare_ a stranger come into his cabin and dictate how he should keep it clean! Nobody visited anyway! And if it bothered Jason, he would’ve said something, right? No, but Jason was his company. Nico _should_ bother to clean up once in a while. It was only polite.

But all Nico could do was blush deeply. It was suddenly too hot in the otherwise cold room. He wrung the hem of his shirt again with his hands. Jamie, a stranger, thought he and Jason were… Oh gods. Were rumors starting already? Because Jason broke up with Piper?! No, no that was bad. Very, very bad. He needed to go after Jaime and clear things up. He could _not_ risk rumors being spread.

Jason was his best friend, and Nico would never do anything to jeopardize the blonde’s romantic endeavors. It was Jason’s choice alone to end his relationship with Piper. Nico had nothing to do with it. Or at least, that’s what he kept telling himself. Piper did say she got jealous because Jason spent so much time with Nico…

No. He wasn’t going to go there. He wasn’t to blame himself for their breakup. Nico was going to give Jason some space so he could mend his relationship with Piper, even if now it’d only be platonic between them.

And why did people automatically assume romantic attraction between everyone?! Were the campers really that fucking bored that they needed to start shit? Nico couldn’t afford that. He could _not_ afford people finding out about his sexuality. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t want others to find out while he was an unwilling participant.

He wondered if the Aphrodite kids had anything to do with this. The majority of them held a grudge against him now. And he worried just how far those rumors spread. The thought that it might have spread all throughout camp by this point made Nico nauseated.

Nico properly dressed himself in a hurry and then ran after Jamie. He reached her just before she got to Cabin Fifteen. She jumped a little when Nico tapped her on the back.

“Oh, di Angelo, did you want to know your score?” she asked. “I’d still rather not tell you.”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Then what? I have a job to do.”

“That… what you said back in the cabin…about Jason and me… It’s not true.”

“Well—”

“It’s. Not. True.” He glowered at her, though he couldn’t help it when the space around him dropped a few degrees. Jaime must have felt it, because her confidence visibly faded, and she pressed the clipboard against her chest.

“Okay, okay!” she exclaimed. “I know it’s not true! It was just an assumption!” She pressed her lips together and ran her fingers across her mouth like she was pulling a zipper. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!”

“How far has it spread? The correct answer should be it hasn’t spread at all.”

“Look, di Angelo, I… I know you’re upset, but I didn’t start it. Some of my siblings think that’s what’s going on. Me? I couldn’t care less. I’m not interested in relationship gossip. But if we were talking about interior design or furniture showrooms, then you can count me in.” Jamie cleared her throat. “But if you’re that concerned, then you can talk to Drew. I’m not counselor, so I can’t do anything.”

Jamie flipped a page on her clipboard. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some more inspections to do.” And then she went about her business, knocking on Cabin Fifteen’s door for another routine inspection.

There was no way he was going to talk to Drew. If he asked her to do something about the rumors, then that’d mean he’d owe her two favors. And he wasn’t keen on being indebted to somebody, especially somebody he didn’t know well.

But Nico supposed Jamie had a point. He could try to clean up his cabin once in a while. Maybe even change the décor at long last. He really needed to get rid of the tacky furniture his deluded twelve-year-old self thought was cool. If Jamie was serious and brought him a catalog, it wouldn’t hurt to take a look. With the type of allowance he got from Hades, he could afford it.

He didn’t feel like going back to his cabin though. Nico had to figure out how to stop any rumors from spreading without resorting to Drew. It wasn’t the fact that people thought he and Jason had a thing going on. Nico just wasn’t ready to let everyone know his secret. Someday he might be, but that someday was not today, or next week, or hell even next year.

Nico knew that he and Jason were only best friends, and nothing more. He also knew Jason wouldn’t care about what people thought of his relationship with Nico. But with the way the blonde was treated by the campers after his breakup with Piper, any other slipups might bring back the hostility. And, well anybody rumored to be with Nico would surely get some scrutiny. Who would want to be with the ‘creepy Death Boy’ anyway?

Absolutely no one.

But that was a road he’d rather not retrace.

Nico’s thoughts led him to wander aimlessly around the grounds. He was still a bit drowsy from being woken, but maybe some sunlight would help him. Then he’d just go back to his cabin and clean up a bit, even if Jason was absent.

Then he heard crying, and curiously approached the sound.

He found Emma sitting next to another little girl who looked around her age. They were under the shade of a large tree. Emma was trying to comfort her, but the tears just kept coming. Nico approached them, the grass crunching at his feet. Emma turned around, and gave him a look of relief. “Nico!” she exclaimed. She ran up and hugged him.

Nico smiled at her, and hugged her back. “Hey Emma. What’s going on?”

“My friend got hurt! Some kids were picking on her when I wasn’t looking!”

He looked over to the girl sitting on the grass. She had long dark hair with leaves stuck between some of the locks. Her face was flushed from crying, and when Nico walked over to her, she looked up at him with large brown eyes. When she saw Nico, she started crying even more.

“Is he going to hurt me?!” she asked Emma.

“No, no he’s my friend! Why would Nico hurt you?”

“Because he’s scary!”

“He’s not scary!”

The other little girl looked up at him, and hid her face with her hands. Nico figured she’d be afraid of him. He wasn’t liked by anyone at camp, Emma, Jason, and Will being the only exceptions. But that truth, the truth that it was possible to want to be friends with Nico di Angelo, was enough for him to try and console her, even if she was afraid.

“What’s your name?” he asked her, kneeling down to her level.

The little girl sobbed and whimpered. Emma tried to get her to look at Nico by removing her hands, but the other child kept her eyes shut. How was he supposed to get her to trust him? Trust was hard earned, even from children. And considering some of the older campers already brainwashed the girl into thinking he was going to hurt her didn’t help matters.

So he did what he could, and distorted the shadows around on the grass. He made a few bunnies out of the tree’s shadow. Emma grinned widely and then tugged on the other girl’s sleeve. She whispered something to the crying child, and then hesitantly she looked at the silhouettes Nico was casting onto the grass.

Her sobbing eventually subsided, and now all that was left were a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She wiped her nose with the heel of her palm as she watched the shadow animals move about. Then, she looked up at Nico from underneath her long bangs. He smiled softly at her, not wanting to scare her away. He gave up trying to get the older campers to like him, but the children still had a chance to be saved from judging people based on word of mouth. He was going to take that chance.

“How are you doing that?” she finally asked him.

“I can control shadows,” Nico replied calmly. “What’s your favorite animal?”

The little girl looked down at her lap, and then back at Nico. “I like… I like puppies.”

Nico looked to the shadows, and the bunnies turned into puppies. Their silhouettes tumbled against each other, wagging their tails and running around. The little girl smiled as she watched them, and then giggled when one of the puppies fell over.

Emma bounced where she sat. “See? Isn’t he cool?! It’s like a shadow puppet show! Nico isn’t scary. He’s my friend! And he’s really nice! One time he bought me a keychain with a seashell on it, and then he gave me his sweater because I was cold. And then he helped me make a dragon in arts and crafts!”

The other little girl looked at Emma curiously, and then at Nico. She blinked at him. “People said you curse other people… like a witch.”

Nico inwardly groaned. “I don’t know any curses. I can control shadows, the ground, and skeletons, but that’s it.” He also had some manipulation over dreams, but he shouldn’t tell her that. Then people might say he can cause nightmares. Nico probably could, but he never wanted to try it. His own nightmares of Tartarus were horrifying, and he’d never want to cause that much mental stress on another person.

“You control dead people…?” she asked. “That’s creepy…”

It was going to be harder to get through to her. Unlike Emma, this kid already had some of the ignorance planted in her mindset. “Not all the time. They don’t like to be disturbed. If you were asleep, would you like it if people kept waking you up because they wanted you to do something?”

“…No.”

“You’d want to sleep more, right?”

“…Yes.”

“That’s how it is with dead people. They want to rest too, and it’s not nice if I keep waking them up. And I need to ask permission first. Just because they’re dead, doesn’t mean they don’t have feelings. Do you understand?” he asked gently.

The little girl stared at him for a moment, and then said, “Uhm, yeah.”

“That’s good.”

She paused before mumbling, “M-My… My name is April Fan.”

Nico smiled. “Hi April. What cabin are you from?”

“Hebe. I’m counselor.”

He looked at her with a bit of surprise. April was only around seven or eight years old, and she was counselor? Nico knew there were much older campers in that cabin who could take the role. But maybe she'd been here the longest. The seniority rule to be counselor really should be reconsidered. It should be based on the oldest person of a cabin, not who had been at camp the longest. April was only a child, and she already had responsibility that was more suited for a teenager.

“Oh, that’s cool,” was his reply however. “I’m counselor for my cabin too.”

“I don’t want to be counselor. …It’s hard, but sometimes my older brother helps me.”

“Yeah, it’s not always fun.”

“No…”

He watched as April continued to focus on the shadow puppies playing around on the grass. Emma sat by idly. Nico asked, “What happened to you April?”

She picked at the grass next to her. “I was making a drawing in arts and crafts, but then these two boys didn’t want to share the glitter. So I told on them to Marisol, and she got mad at them, and then she gave me the glitter. But then when I went outside, they chased me with a bug. It was ugly and big, and I told them to stop but they didn’t! And they said they were going to put it in my hair, so I kept running but then I fell, and they threw the bug at me!” She teared up again. “And they laughed and then Emma came and yelled at them, and then they ran away!”

Nico looked her over, and saw that April had a scrape on her knee. It was dirty and bleeding. Her hands and face had blades of grass and traces of soil on them too. There were grass stains on her camp shirt and her shorts as well. Nico looked to Emma and asked, “What did you yell at them?”

“I said I was going to tell you if they didn’t stop being mean.” He looked at her in surprise, but Emma continued before he had a chance to respond. “Once somebody picked on me and I told Drew, but she didn’t help me. But she said just to tell everyone that I’m gonna tell on them to you, and they’ll leave me alone. So that’s why I said to those fatheads, ‘If you don’t leave April alone, I’m telling Nico!’ Then they started screaming and ran away really fast.”

Nico tried his hardest not to laugh. He must have failed because Emma giggled at him, and April smiled a little. “You really said that?”

“Yeah! Drew said people are scared of you, but you’re cute and nice, so I don’t know why somebody would be afraid of you. And I wouldn’t be friends with somebody if they were mean or scary. But they left April alone, so I’m going to tell on anybody who bothers me or her or _any_ of my friends, on you. Can I do that Nico?”

He smiled at her. “If you want. I’ll scare away bullies who hurt you. You’re my friend too Emma.”

She laughed and lunged herself at him, hugging him around the neck. “Yay! Thank you Nico!”

“You’re welcome.” He patted her head. “But it’s not nice to scare people either. What you should really do, is tell their counselor. So if they don’t listen when their counselor tells them to stop, and they’re still bothering you, then you can tell me. Okay?”

Emma nodded frantically. “Okay, I promise Nico!”

Nico looked at April, and then said, “Why don’t we take you to the infirmary? I know they have some band-aids with puppies on them.”

“Okay,” came her shy reply. Nico stood up and held out his hand, and April took it cautiously.

“You’re really cold,” she said. “Like ice cream.”

Well, at least she didn’t say ‘like a dead person’. He could live with being compared to ice cream. “I am, yeah.”

“You should eat chicken soup, and wear a scarf. Because then you’ll get sick if you’re always cold.”

Nico smiled at April, and to his satisfaction, she smiled back at him. The two little girls walked on either side of him as they made their way to the infirmary. Some older campers gave them looks, but Nico didn’t pay attention to them.

So what if the teenage demigods hated him? Emma liked him, and April wasn’t afraid of him anymore. They had a chance at growing up without making a habit of judging other people. He hoped they’d learn to know a person first before making assumptions, and not to always believe what other people say. It could really hurt their feelings, and cause the person being judged to grow up with a jaded heart.

He wasn’t given any of that consideration. He’d been judged ever since he got to Camp Half-Blood. Though if he could start with these children, to help them grow up to be kinder people and to base their judgments on their own experiences, then that’d make all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/35082317513/metanoia) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Hello again! It's been more than two weeks since my last update, so I apologize. This chapter was shorter than usual but I wanted something calm to start this next arc. More importantly, I went back and changed my formatting of word definitions to include origins and pronunciations. (I couldn't pronounce some of them myself; I figured other people might have trouble too. -sweats-) But if I ever get a pronunciation wrong, please let me know!
> 
> Two more characters join the OC roster, though the first one is my friend's again, which she gave me permission to use.
> 
>  **Jamie Labelle.** An 18-year-old of French-American heritage and daughter of Aphrodite. She dreams of someday working in the interior design industry. Her passion for cleanliness, stylishness, and beautiful, functional spaces is no secret. Jamie will search absolutely everywhere and anywhere for the perfect matching pieces to any furnishable space, indoor and outdoor. She believes every room should live up to its full stylish potential, and it's how she views herself and other people in general. Her advice is sometimes unwarranted, though she means well. A look of disdain will cross her features if she dislikes the décor of a place, earning her a reputation for being a little snooty. But everything she does is rooted from sincere consideration and kindness. She only hopes to bring out the beauty in every room, and every person.
> 
>  **April Fan.** A 7-year-old of Chinese-American heritage and daughter of Hebe. Many of her siblings feel she is too kind for the world she was born in. She's best friends with Emma, and the other girl looks out for her when the Hebe kids can't. Likened to an incarnate of innocence itself, April's siblings are very protective of her. She dislikes being counselor as she just wants to live out her childhood instead of taking on responsibilities she doesn't fully understand. Regardless, she still tries her best to live up to the expectations given to her. Puppies and other cute fluffy animals put her in a good mood. April is allergic to bees, and dislikes all bugs and insects as a result.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	22. Clemency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **clemency**  
>  [KLEM·uhn·see] _English_  
>  (n.) disposition to show forbearance, compassion, or forgiveness in judging or punishing; leniency; mercy

The walk to the Big House was uneventful. Emma did most of the talking. Nico just watched as April plucked out leaves from her hair, with Emma occasionally helping her. After a few more minutes of the little girls’ chatter, they finally arrived at the infirmary.

Lately there were less patients. Probably because Will was getting stricter about the health and welfare of the campers, but it also could’ve been that a handful of demigods returned to school for the spring. Even with a large chunk of campers missing, the camp grounds were still packed. It would only get worse once they returned in the summer. Nico could already picture Will when that would happen: pulling his hair out as he spent hour after hour in the infirmary over demigods who didn’t listen to his warnings about scaring a pegasus from behind or that whatever the Hermes kids told you, Peleus the dragon was not in fact cuddly like a bunny.

The blonde was currently at a filing cabinet in the back of the room. He had a manila folder in one hand while running his fingers through the tabs of organized folders with the other. He slipped the folder into a space, and then locked the drawer. He walked back to the cots, but stopped when he spotted Nico. The blonde smiled brightly.

“I can’t believe you actually came here of your own volition!” he exclaimed, walking up to Nico.

“Actually, I’m here because April is hurt. I was just escorting her.”

His smile fell, and Nico tried not to chuckle. “Better luck next time, Solace.”

“One day you’ll come and visit just because.” Will turned his attention to April. “Oh geez, what happened?” He knelt down in front of her. “Did somebody hurt you?”

April shook her head. “No. I fell…”

“Well let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Will escorted her to an empty cot, and she sat down. Emma followed, seating herself on the other end of the bed. Nico watched in silence as Will cleaned up the scrape on April’s knee and any other cuts she might’ve sustained. She cried out when the antiseptic touched her wound.

“I know it hurts,” Will said. “But we don’t want this to get infected.” He used a few more cotton swabs to cleanse the affected area. When he was finished, he smiled. “There, all better. Do you want a band-aid?”

April nodded, and Will returned to the back of the room. He went to the large medical cabinet and took out a box. “Okay, we have a lot of band-aids here,” he said as he opened it. “Which one do you want?”

There was a wide assortment of different sized band-aids in the box. Some were plain in a wide variety of solid colors, others had patterns on them, some had cartoon characters, there were a few that shimmered in different forms of holographic, and then there were neutral band-aids of different skin tones.

“Uhm…” April looked through the box on the bed and took out a green one with puppy pictures on it. “Oh I want this one!” Will took the band-aid from her and placed it on the scrape of her knee.

“Alright, that should do it.”

“I want a band-aid too!” Emma said.

Will chuckled. “Only if you’re hurt.” She pouted and gave him a look of defeat. “But, there’s some stickers if you want one. And lollipops.”

“Yay! I like stickers!”

The young doctor nodded, and then called over Abigail. “Can you take them to the sticker box? They also want a lollipop.”

“Anything for the kids,” she replied with a smile. “Come on girls, let’s go see what stickers we have.” They followed her in earnest like ducklings would their mother.

Will took out a pen from his pocket and wrote in the file. Nico watched him curiously, causing the blonde to turn his attention to him. “I’m writing down April’s visit. I like to archive what my patients come in here for. It helps me understand their patterns if they ever develop one.”

“Oh.”

“You never have a lot to say, do you Nico?”

“I don’t know a lot about doctor stuff, so I just don’t get involved.”

“It’s fun, actually. You can help out in the infirmary if you’d like. There’s plenty of Apollo children at camp, but we’re always looking for volunteers. I don’t like overworking my brothers and sisters.”

“I think I’ll pass. Death Boy, remember?”

“Well death is a fact of life so people are just gonna have to get used to that.” He returned the file to its cabinet. “What brings you outside your cabin today?”

“Just wanted to take a walk. Cabin inspection put me in a bad mood.”

Will laughed. “Oh yeah, Jamie gets like that. Our cabin has a whole bunch of instruments, journals, art supplies, and sport equipment everywhere. She really gets on our case because we’re the most crowded cabin after Hermes’.” The young doctor crossed his arms. “I’m surprised at her though. She’s the first person to ever want to actually inspect your place.”

“Gee, why am I not surprised?” replied Nico flatly.

“Your entire cabin is black with Greek fire torches and a huge-ass skull over the door. Why wouldn’t people be afraid of it?”

“I did it to honor my dad, not to please other people. If they don’t like it, then that’s their own damn problem, not mine.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Will paused, and then said, “It took a while to convince my friends to ask if you could hang out with us the other day.”

“Then don’t convince them next time, Solace.”

“I’m not forcing them to like you or anything. Nico, you need more friends besides Jason. And if you’d give people a chance, I’m sure they’d come to like you, and you them.”

“You’re saying that like it’s my fault people hate me,” said Nico a bit darkly.

Will visibly tensed, though he didn’t move from his spot. “You’re not exactly easy to get close to. But I’m going to help you meet some people. My friends don’t dislike you; they just don’t know you, so they’re a bit scared. But if little kids like April and Emma like you, then isn’t that reason enough to continue trying to make friends?”

Nico sighed, and shook his head. Will could be unrelenting when he wanted to be. But he wasn’t wrong. Hadn’t Nico already decided this for himself? “Just—” Nico started. "—look, stop being so pushy okay? I’ll come hang out, I guess.”

He received a bright smile from the older demigod. “Great! How about next Friday? It’s my day off since Marisol will be in charge. I have a day planned out with my friends, but one more person won’t hurt anything.”

“Yeah, fine. But don’t blame me if they get creeped out.”

“It’d help if you didn’t wear black and skull motifs all the time. Your hair is always in your face too. You look like that girl from The Ring.”

“One, I like dressing like this. Two, I’m not wearing the obnoxious camp shirt.” Nico scowled. “And three, I don’t look like a girl from some bad horror movie either.”

“How is it obnoxious?” Will asked with humor in his tone. Apparently he decided to ignore Nico’s frustration at being likened to a monster from a mediocre film.

“It’s orange,” he replied with a flat look and a tone that clearly stated it was enough of an explanation. Why did he have to give Will a five paragraph essay on why he didn’t want to wear the camp shirt?

“Oh, but I bet you’d look good in colors. You could pull it off.”

His crooked smirk caused Nico to tense. He’d only seen that kind of smile once by chance, and that was on Percy. Nico twisted the skull ring, and said, “Won’t happen for the foreseeable future.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want. But I’m gonna hold you to our hangout. And I still haven’t forgotten the surfing thing.”

Nico grunted in response. He didn’t want to give Will anymore ideas. Thankfully, April and Emma returned with a few stickers in their hands, and a lollipop.

“Look!” Emma handed Nico one. “I got you a chocolate lollipop, and this sticker of a skull! I liked it because it was shiny.”

He smiled down at her, and took both items gently. “Thanks Emma. What flavor did you get?”

“Strawberry! It’s my favorite. I also got a sticker of a bird, and one of a spider. And April got some stickers too!”

Nico looked at the other little girl. “Is that true April? Which ones did you get?”

“I got a puppy. Look!” She showed Nico the single sticker in her hand. It was a golden retriever puppy with a clear border. “But I also got one of a ducky. And then I got a watermelon lollipop.” She unwrapped the candy, and put it in her mouth.

“Hey, hey Nico!” Emma asked. “Jason said that I can learn how to fight here, right? Well I want to learn! Can you teach me?”

Nico looked at her with slight surprise. “Well, you’re still a little young Emma.” She looked disappointed, so Nico quickly added, “But if you really want to start now, yeah I can teach you.” Honestly Nico didn’t know how to be a teacher. The only people he sparred with were Jason and Reyna. But he wasn’t going to deny Emma’s request, not when she was asking for help.

“Okay! Can we start today?”

“Uh, yeah sure, if you want.”

“I w-wanna learn too!” April said. “I don’t like it when people pick on me, so teach me too!”

The little girls looked up at Nico with large, pleading eyes. Gods, Nico was so fucking weak. It was hard to say no to these kids. “Okay, yeah I’ll teach you both.” They giggled in happiness, and then Emma took Nico’s hand.

“Let’s go!” she exclaimed, tugging him toward the door. April hurriedly walked over to Nico as he was dragged along by the young Daughter of Aphrodite.

Will laughed at him. “Never pinned you for being a chick magnet, di Angelo.”

Nico shot him a glare over his shoulder. “Shut it, Solace.” But it was hard to stay angry when Will kept smiling at him. His stare was too focused, and Nico looked away, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention Will was giving him.

Even when Nico exited through the doorway, the blonde continued to watch him, his smile growing ever wider.  
  


* * * * *  
  


“It’s okay April, just try again.”

Training kids was a bit difficult. They weren’t strong like the teenage demigods, so Nico had to limit the strength he used against them. They’d been training with wooden weapons for about half an hour. Nobody was in the coliseum as it was nearing lunch time, which Nico was thankful for. The less people that disrupted their focus, the better. So far, Emma was doing better than April, though the other little girl was persistent and wouldn’t give up no matter how many times she fell down.

“This is hard…” she said, looking at her wooden sword a bit sadly. “You’re too strong.”

“It’s only because I’ve been doing this for a long time. But you can grow strong too. Just practice a lot, okay?”

“Nico’s right April,” Emma said with a smile. “You can do it! And then when we’re old like Nico, we’ll be cool and strong too!”

“I’m only fifteen, Emma,” replied Nico with humor in his tone.

“But that’s older than me.”

“Jason is older. He’ll be seventeen in July.”

“Then he’s _really_ old.”

Nico gave a soft chuckle. “Okay girls, let’s try using a shield this time. We’ll practice with swords another day.” He handed them small wooden shields, or at least ones fit for children. A lot of the kids under ten didn’t do a lot of fighting, and in Capture the Flag they just ran around from what Nico knew. It was really unfair that kids Emma and April’s age had to mature faster than a mortal kid would.

He swung the wooden sword at them, and the girls stepped back. April looked a bit frightened, but she defended herself by bringing the shield over her head. Nico stopped, and said calmly, “Don’t put it over your head. You can get attacked on your belly otherwise. Try to keep it in front of you, okay?”

April nodded. “Okay.”

She did improve as the lesson went on. Nico underestimated Emma though. She’d be eight this month, but already she was showing signs of being a good warrior. She watched April’s blunders and tried to imitate the corrections Nico gave them. To his surprise, Emma charged at him with her shield, knocking him over. She grabbed his wooden sword from the floor. “I won!” she shouted, jumping up and down. April dropped her shield and clapped.

Nico stood and dusted off his pants. “Yeah, you did,” he said. “But that’s not always going to work Emma. What if a monster grabs you from behind? Then what are you gonna do?”

“Uh… I don’t know…”

“Exactly.” She looked disappointed, and April stood quiet, staring at her shoes. Nico smiled gently at them before saying, “But today is only the first day of training. We’ll practice every day if you want. And then you’ll win a lot more, okay?”

Emma’s spirits seemed to have lifted judging by her smile. “Yeah!”

There was slow clapping behind them, and Nico turned to find Drew walking toward them. She had a beach bag and a large sunhat. The skirt of her blue beach dress flowed around her legs as she approached. “Impressive,” she said. “So this is where you brats ran off to.”

“Hi Drew…” Emma said quietly. April shifted to stand behind her. Nico watched them as they looked at the older demigod.

“What do you want?” Nico asked, uncomfortable with how Drew was making the little girls feel.

“It’s going to be lunch soon, and as counselor, I need to make sure all my siblings are eating. Emma, go eat. Take your little friend with you too. And wash your hands and face before you go to the dining pavilion. The two of you are so filthy.”

They nodded in response, and dropped their weapons. “Bye Nico,” Emma said as she grabbed April’s hand. The other little girl waved at him, and then the two scurried off.

“Don’t talk to them like that,” Nico said to Drew once the girls were out of earshot.

“Aww, who would’ve thought? The almighty Son of Hades has a soft spot for the little rugrats.”

“They’re only children. You’re supposed to talk to them calmly and ask them nicely to do things, not demand them. Just because they’re little doesn’t mean they don’t deserve to be respected.”

“Look kid, I don’t really care. My job isn’t to be nice; it’s to make sure all my siblings are fine, otherwise I’m gonna get an earful from Piper when she comes back. The less I have to interact with her, the better. So if I have to scold some kids because they’re neglecting their health, then that’s what I’m gonna do. I don’t have time to baby them, and with them being demigods, they can’t afford to be coddled either. None of us can.”

Nico shook his head at her, but he said nothing. Drew watched him for a moment, and then said with a smile, “So, I think you owe me a favor.”

Gods, this is what he was afraid of. He dreaded to find out what exactly that favor was. But Drew kept her word, and so Nico had to repay her back somehow. “A favor for what?” Not that he was going to make it easy for her.

“Don’t play dumb with me. You owe me for lifting the curse off of Jason. Yeah, you’re welcome by the way.”

“I thought you said you couldn't lift it.”

“No, I couldn't, but with a little charmspeak I forced my siblings to do it.”

“You manipulated them to do it?”

“They only listen to Piper now. I don’t even scare them anymore because they finally grew a fucking spine. And please, like I care if I use charmspeak on anybody. It got you your Jason back to normal, right?”

“He’s not my anything, except my best friend.”

Drew gave a single laugh, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Just your best friend?” She laughed again. “Please, you’re not fooling anyone.”

Nico tensed up at her words, and he couldn’t stop himself when his eyes grew wider. Drew grinned from ear to ear. “Gotcha.”

“Were you the one who spread rumors about us?” he asked with a glower.

“Like I care about that. It’s my siblings who think something’s going on. But don’t worry, I used charmspeak to prevent any of their gossip from leaving our cabin. No need to thank me.”

“I won’t, because you missed your sister Jamie, apparently.”

“Oh, did I now?”

Now he understood why Drew unsettled him. Though she may not be too keen with a sword and shield, she was dangerous with her words, and her mind. She knew how to manipulate situations to her liking. If she were any other type of person, she’d make a great ally in battle and negotiations. But all she seemed to care about was the drama of camp now that there’d be no wars for the foreseeable future.

Drew sighed, and shook her head. “I’m not getting the panicked reaction I was expecting. Maybe I was wrong then in thinking you’re gay.”

Nico knew that’s what he was, but he still couldn’t say the actual word to himself. Hearing it from a clever and conniving girl like Drew wasn’t any better. But if Nico wanted to win, he needed to play her game. “What makes you think that anyway?”

“Well, you’re always around Jason. That’s about it.”

“Valdez is around Jason too.”

“That Grease Monkey is always in Bunker 9. When does he even see Jason?”

“Just because he’s not around Jason all the time doesn’t mean he can’t have feelings for him. For all you know, the reason why he’s working on whatever the hell in the bunker, is because he doesn’t want to admit his feelings.” Nico crossed his arms. “What you’re saying that if any two people are close enough friends, then obviously something is going on between them. Do you think that about every girl at camp? Or every guy? Do you have feelings for your closest friend?”

“Hmm…” Drew rubbed her chin with her fingers. She was uncharacteristically silent as she observed the grass. “You make a good point. Fair enough.” She focused on Nico again. “Though I’m sure that elf is as straight as an arrow. He looks longingly at Calypso whenever I see them outside together. It’s so sweet that it’s sickening.”

She shrugged, and then pulled out some circular sunglasses from her bag. “I guess I’ll have to brush up on my observational skills.”

“Why do you even care about who people are involved with?”

“I’m bored as fuck here. As dated and gross as this camp is, I’d rather be someplace where monsters can’t chew on my delicious soft flesh. Sticking my nose in other people’s business is the only fun I have.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I know it’s hard to process my existence when I’m gracing you with my presence, but you’ll get used to it Sweet Cheeks. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get a good spot on the beach before other people come and crowd it.”

Drew walked past him and Nico almost choked. She smelled heavily of perfume, but the scent was lost to him. “Hey,” he said, trying to breathe properly. “Stop calling me Sweet Cheeks.”

“Mm…” She turned around and surveyed him from head to toe. “No.”

“What do you mean, ‘no’? I don’t like that nickname, so stop using it.”

“But I do, and that’s what matters. You wanna know why I call you that?”

“No. Actually, I never want to find out eith—”

“Those skinny jeans do wonders to your figure. You have a cute little ass, did you know that?”

Nico wanted to open up a hole in the ground. Not so Drew could fall in there (though that’d be a bonus), but so Nico could bury himself and never come back up. He covered his backside with his hands. He felt naked under her intense stare. Drew threw her head back and laughed loudly.

“Oh, that’s priceless. I never thought I’d see the day when the scary and creepy weirdo of camp would blush red like a rose.”

“I’m not—”

Drew walked toward him and removed her shades. She wasn’t that much taller than him, maybe around 5’6 if he had to guess. But she had a confident and even intimidating aura that demanded attention.

“I’m a daughter of Aphrodite. Maybe other people are fucking blind to things like this, but not me. You think I don’t notice attractiveness when I see it, di Angelo? Don’t. Insult. Me,” she said with a sneer. But then her expression relaxed as she looked him over again. She smiled widely, biting the temple tip of her spectacles.

“If only you weren’t so short. Or younger than me. Or Hades’ kid. I’d be on you in a heartbeat otherwise.” She chuckled a bit too fiendishly for Nico’s comfort. “Gods, you are _so_ cute. I’m sure when you’re my age you’ll be hot as fuck too.” She gave a small hum. “Never been with an Italian before. Oh I’d give you the time of your life. Just ask Will. He knows what I’m talking about. Never heard a boy scream and beg that much.”

Nico’s face felt like the interior of a volcano. Why did the older demigods _insist_ on talking about sexual things with him when he never even asked?! Drew laughed at him as she put the shades back on her face.

“I’ll think of that favor. I may ask you tomorrow, or next week, or even next year. Or hell, I might not even ask you at all. The anticipation you’ll feel is more important to me.” She patted his cheek softly. Nico was too stunned to utter a word of protest at the _very_ unwanted contact. “Have a nice day, little _Italien_ ,” she said with a low sultry voice. Then she spun on her heel and walked away.

He wasn’t sure what to make of the conversation they just had. Truthfully, Nico felt more fearful than embarrassed. Drew could be messing with him for all he knew. But all Nico did know was that his friendship with Jason was giving people the wrong idea.

Drew almost found him out; she almost figured out his secret. He needed to be more careful, and be less affectionate with Jason in public. No, but that wouldn’t be fair to him. Jason loved hugging Nico and ruffling his hair, or patting his shoulder. He might not want to touch Nico ever again if he told Jason to stop, and that was something he really didn’t want to happen.

No, he was just going to have to figure out another way to keeping his secret, well, a secret. He needed more friends so it’d be harder for people to assume things about him, not that they didn’t already. But he wasn’t going to make matters worse for himself.

Hanging out with Will and his companions suddenly seemed like the best idea on the planet.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason had been at Camp Jupiter for more than a week, and he already wanted to leave. The Senate kept asking for changes or reassurances that the designs wouldn’t offend the gods. Jason was sure the architects knew what the hell they were doing. Why would anybody want to piss off the gods? That never ended well for all parties involved.

Except maybe Percy. That guy always pissed off a deity and lived to tell the tale. Jason wondered when he’d see him again, or if there would even be shrines left for him to build at this rate. The ones at Camp Jupiter were closer to being finished thanks to Reyna’s diligence. But even so, only the framework was done. Now came cementing everything, and then Jason had to either paint mosaics, or adorn them with gemstones, gold, rocks, whatever would strike a particular god’s fancy.

After showering and making himself some dinner, Jason sat down in front of the TV in the living room for some relaxation time. It wasn’t anything fancy; just grilled chicken with vegetables and brown rice. Now that Jason was no longer in a relationship with Piper, the only person he had to cook for was Nico. And seeing as how Nico wasn’t present at the moment, Jason didn’t feel like going out of his way to make an exquisite meal.

He wondered how long it’d be until he ran into Piper. Reyna told him that Piper was staying at the Praetor’s Villa with her and Frank, and occasionally Hazel. That was good; at least Piper was trying to move on. Jason certainly did, way too fast for his conscience. He didn’t mourn the end of their relationship; in fact, he felt relieved. But he did feel guilty he hurt Piper. And returning to spending quality time with Nico only a day after it happened made him feel terrible.

But Nico was right. A goddess forced this relationship onto him. Breaking up with Piper was one of the few things he decided for himself, and he wasn’t going to allow anybody to make decisions for him anymore, even if they were people he cared about.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. It was around 8pm, and he was sure nobody would come and visit him, though he answered it anyway. He was surprised when he found Piper standing on the welcome mat. She gave him small smile.

“Hi,” she said plainly.

“Oh, hey,” Jason replied, surprise in his voice. “Uh, what’re you doing here?”

“Reyna told me you were here a few days ago. But I didn’t feel like visiting. I did… want to ask you something though.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’m ready to talk again. I know it’s been almost two weeks, but there’s a lot of things I want to confess. That’s not to say I’m over our breakup entirely, but I think if I tell you these things—if I’m completely honest with you, that’ll help speed up the process.”

Jason blinked at her. “Well, that’s fine. Yeah, we can talk. Did you want to talk now?”

Piper shook her head. “No, not now. I’d rather talk tomorrow. There’s this café Reyna introduced me to that has really good tea. She told me you two used to go there sometimes when you were both praetor.”

He smiled. “Oh yeah, I remember. It has grape vines hanging from the canopy and red flowers planted underneath the window, right?”

“Yeah, that one. I was thinking we could talk there. Would that be okay? Tomorrow at noon? We can have lunch.” Piper crossed her arms. “It’s not a date or anything, don’t worry. Just two friends hanging out.”

“I know. And I’m always willing to hang out with friends.”

Piper smiled a bit sadly. “Some more than others.” Jason heard the pain in her voice, and knew exactly who she was referring to, though he didn’t say anything. “I’m sorry,” she continued. “I’m working on… trying to own my jealousy instead of the other way around.”

“I understand. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

“Okay. Good night, Piper.”

“Good night, Jason.”

He watched her leave down the lit residential road. Maybe he should’ve offered to walk her home, but he didn’t want to give Piper false hope that their relationship could start up again. He also knew she’d be insulted if he thought she couldn’t take care of herself.

Even so, Jason didn’t close his door until he couldn’t see Piper anymore. He wondered what exactly it was that she wanted to talk to him about.

The Son of Jupiter went to bed both anxious and relieved that night.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason wasn’t a person who liked to dress up. He was fine with just a shirt, some jeans, and sneakers. But he was hanging out with Piper, and seeing as how he wasn’t in the barracks anymore, he didn’t need to wear the SPQR shirt. So all he put on was another pair of jeans, a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a newer pair of sneakers.

He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he was akin either to a college student in debt, or a farm bred dad of four. Maybe he should’ve asked Reyna for help. But she’d probably laugh at him, and he didn’t want to see that side of her.

Whatever. It was just a day spent with Piper trying to sort things out between them. It was a big deal, but not so big that Jason needed to look sharp.

He tried not to let his nerves get the best of him as he walked to the café. Piper was already there, sitting on a table outside reading a menu. She had a glass of something pink with leaves in it and a lemon slice stuck on the rim.

She looked gorgeous, as always. Her hair was in a braid similar to Reyna’s, though the choppy locks fell around her face. She still had a feather, though it was in her braid now. The green spring dress complimented the brown jacket she wore over it. But Jason didn’t feel anything except admiration for her beauty. That was a good sign. It at least assured him his breakup was genuine.

“Hey,” he said as he sat down in the chair across from her. Piper looked up from her menu, and smiled a little.

“Hey. There’s an extra menu here if you want something.”

Jason took it and looked through the assorted items on the list. He only had a water when the waiter came up to him. Piper ordered a salad, and Jason just had a sandwich. He wasn’t sure if his nerves would upset his stomach throughout the heavy conversation they were going to have.

There were plenty of people around them, enjoying the nice afternoon and their meals as they chatted amongst each other. That wasn’t enough to dissipate the thick awkward tension between him and Piper. Jason drummed his fingers on the table. “You look nice,” he said, trying to ease out of the silence.

“Thanks. You too.” Piper folded her hands on the table. She gave a breathless sigh as she stared down at her menu. Then she looked up at Jason. She looked determined, and the gaze of longing that used to be there was completely gone.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry for being a hypocrite.”

“How were you a hypocrite?”

“I told you that I wanted you to be honest with me. I wanted you to have told me how you were feeling about our relationship. And yet I wasn’t completely honest with you either.”

Jason remained silent. He didn’t want to speak or interrupt until Piper finished explaining everything. She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re not going to say anything?”

“I’m listening. I’d rather you finish what you have to say, which I assume is a lot.”

“Yeah, it is.” Piper huffed. “Some of the pain from the breakup has gone away. But I actually considered this possibility a while back. As far back as when we were still on the quest, actually.”

Jason looked at her with wide eyes. Piper smiled a bit. “When you were dying, y’know after you got stabbed, I was scared for you. You were more concerned about Reyna and Nico getting the statue to camp than you were about being hurt. But I was also scared for myself. Your concern was so genuine, and at first I thought it was because of Reyna, partly because I still thought you had feelings for her. But it wasn’t her; it was Nico.”

Piper played with the blue straw of her drink. “You were so worried about him, that it’s all I could see in your heart. I’m not my mom, so I didn’t know _exactly_ what you were thinking, but you never took an interest in anybody on our crew. I was your girlfriend, but you didn’t even worry about me all that much.” 

She smiled sadly at him. “I can’t read minds, but I’m an Aphrodite kid, and I can read hearts to some extent.”

The waiter returned with their meals, and Piper thanked him. She ate some of her salad, and Jason took a bite of his sandwich just so he had something to do. Piper looked up at him after she finished the current portion. “I know when people are going through romantic troubles. And what I saw in you that time scared me. I saw the love you had for me dwindle. I know you still cared about me, but even back then, you were already growing romantic affection for Nico. And that’s when I started to go into denial.”

Piper poked at the sun dried tomatoes on her plate. “Hera chose you for me. I was part of the prophecy. And yeah, okay, after so many people have said it, I believe it now: I am pretty beautiful without even trying.” She seemed to smile bitterly at herself as she shook her head. “We’ve been through a lot together. I thought you couldn’t love anybody _but_ me. And that’s where I made my biggest mistake.”

Piper took a deep breath, and exhaled silently. “I was arrogant. I thought because I was all these good things, that you wouldn’t have eyes for anybody else. I also…” Something heavy and uncomfortable settled in Jason’s stomach, but Piper continued to speak. “When we got to Camp Half-Blood, before we even decided to get together for real, Drew was so confident that she was going to win you over. And I let my arrogance get the better of me. I threatened to hurt her if she even _looked_ at you—like I was literally going to launch her from a catapult just for ogling. You were mine, and nobody else’s. I wasn’t going to let anybody take you away from me. I didn’t care who they were, even if they were part of my own family.”

Jason didn’t have anything to say. He was trying process what Piper was telling him. Her jealousy really got that bad? That she even wanted to harm Drew? The girl wasn’t the nicest person, and though she was beautiful, Jason never had an interest in her. But he still wouldn’t want her to get hurt. It was shocking to hear this, that Piper was such a jealous person. He could understand her envy toward Nico a little better now.

His eyebrows knit together both out of anger and disbelief. But he didn’t say anything, even as Piper looked at him with glossy eyes.

“That’s how I saw you, like an object; a possession. You were Jupiter’s kid, big and strong, and really, really hot. A gentleman, smart, and charming. You were every girl’s dream. And you were all mine. But that’s not how I should’ve treated you. I shouldn’t have put you on a pedestal. I shouldn’t have been so jealous of Reyna when she didn’t even do anything. I shouldn’t have threatened to harm Drew when all she did was talk. I shouldn’t have treated you like a trophy, but I did.”

She gave a small sob, and sniffed. “I did love you, but after our breakup, I realized that I probably loved the illusion of you. And I thought about it for a long time, days actually. Would I have loved you like a man if Hera wasn’t involved? Or would I love you like a friend?”

Jason still remained silent, waiting until Piper finished confessing everything.

“I realized that, if it weren’t for Hera, we probably would’ve only met during the prophecy. And even then, I don’t know. I don’t know if I would’ve loved the real Jason Grace, because I was in love with the one that didn’t exist. I was in love with a fantasy, not with reality. Hell, I didn’t even listen to you when you wanted to talk about things that were bothering you. All I did was give you that Cherokee story even _I_ don’t believe! And I said that everybody has their problems and we just need to work through them ourselves! You were asking for my help, because you trusted me both as your friend and your girlfriend! And that’s what I basically fucking said, ‘just walk it off Jason’! And I shouldn’t have done that. I hate myself for doing that to you!”

Piper covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Jason had the slightest urge to hug her, though he withheld from doing so. After a few more sniffles, she wiped her eyes with a napkin. Clearing her throat, she continued, “But I wanted to pretend. Pretend that you could only love me, because your patron goddess said so. That I was all these things, and that I was perfect for you. That we’d never have problems. And that’s when Nico came into the picture…”

Jason kept his composure, though he couldn’t help the feeling of dread that settled in his chest.

“Do you know why I was so shocked that you were suddenly defending Nico? Hazel was the only person who cared about him, and she’s his sister. But you, he’d never interacted with you until the scepter. And then when I saw your heart, that’s when my fantasy grew a crack in it. You cared so much about Nico. I mean, you care about all of your friends. But we were all part of the prophecy, and you remembered Reyna from your past, so of course you liked all of us. It was kinda expected.” She paused to eat another bite of her salad.

“Nico was the outlier. He was completely irrelevant. He was a stranger, somebody nobody but Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth knew. He was the creepy Hades kid, the loner, or the freak as some people call him. He was cold and distant, and had no motivation to talk to any of us. But then you took an interest in him, and gave him a chance. You weren’t mean to him, or looked at him in disgust like the other campers. You legitimately worried about him, and defended him even when he was miles away from us.”

Piper tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Nico was the first person you weren’t obligated to work with. The rest of us had a purpose, including Reyna. But Nico didn’t have anything. And yet… even though he was irrelevant, you still became interested in getting to know him. You wanted to get closer to him, to be his friend. You were automatically friends with our crew due to the circumstances. And because it was just so odd how much you wanted to get to know Nico, to be there for him so he wasn’t alone, I think that’s when my suspicion started to grow.”

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he still didn’t cut in. He needed to restrain himself from speaking until Piper told him everything she had to say. Jason really wished he had his appetite back for his sandwich.

“And when I saw your heart that time,” continued the girl. “When I saw how worried and focused you were on Nico, and later you almost begged him to stay at camp… that’s really when my jealousy started. I shouldn’t have assumed just because you wanted to be Nico’s friend that it meant you had a crush on him. I shouldn’t assume that about anybody. Hell, you did want to sincerely be his friend.”

Piper sighed and shook her head. “But Jason, the closeness you have with Nico isn’t just normal friendship. You have a drawer for him in your dresser. He stays over nights. You two sleep in the same bed. And all you talked about was Nico this and Nico that when you returned to camp with Emma. I’m not stupid. I knew it then, and Emma telling me all these things about your trip only made me angrier. You adore his laugh, you think he’s cute, you threw him a birthday party, you _cuddled_ him in your sleep. You’re an affectionate person, Jason. But even somebody oblivious like Percy would’ve caught on to your true feelings about Nico.”

She tapped her fingers on the table. “All of these things were stuff I thought about while I was away from you. And it made me feel terrible about how I treated you, but especially because I didn’t… I didn’t think you had a mind of your own. I didn’t think you could fall for anybody else, that you’d always want to be with me, because I’m such a catch apparently. And if anything, I’d see how you could fall in love with Reyna. Or how you could crush on somebody like Leo, or Percy. But I didn’t even consider Nico. I never gave him any thought, and honestly, he does scare me a little.”

A few people walked past them, and Piper observed them for a moment before turning her attention back to Jason.

“I’ll be honest,” she continued. “I don’t think much of Nico. I don’t see how you think he’s attractive. He’s small and pale, looked sickly last year, wears nothing but black, so quiet that he’s like a ghost, and he talks to dead people. And then you’re a guy who’s sunny and cheerful, tall, tan, and muscles everywhere, friendly and considerate—you’re just like the complete opposite of him. You can have almost anybody you want, Jason. Maybe you don’t realize it, but at least two thirds of girls at camp, and more than a handful of guys, want a piece of you. I’m really not kidding. And I felt so proud that you only wanted me. But then Nico became important to you, and then we broke up… because all you wanted was him. The kid nobody likes, the kid people wish didn’t even exist, the kid who has no friends… and you actually wanted somebody like him.”

The words prompted his hands to curl into fists, though Jason still held his tongue.

“And I feel like an absolute bitch for thinking that way about him, that nobody could ever want Nico. When I told you not to worry about him, that you did all you could, I was saying that for my own _selfish_ reasons.” She clenched her teeth, seemingly angry at herself.

“I saw the romantic potential, and I wanted you to stop bothering with him because I was worried it’d bloom. I wanted you all to myself, I wanted to hang out with you and Leo, and all our other friends. I didn’t want Nico to take you away from me…” She looked down at her lap. Then she returned her attention to Jason, and smiled sadly. “…But I was never really yours, was I?”

“No, I guess not,” Jason finally said.

“Yeah, I know. I just didn’t want to admit it. My mom wouldn’t answer me when I asked her for help to fix our relationship. And that’s when it finally hit me. If the goddess of love herself won’t even answer her own daughter about a relationship, then it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Piper’s eyes turned glossy again as she looked at Jason. “I hope you can forgive me, for what I did to you, and how I treated Nico with indifference. I never wanted to hurt you, but if I can’t treat my own boyfriend like an actual fucking person, then I don’t even deserve to have you as a friend. And I’m so sorry Jason. I’m so very sorry. I understand if you can’t forgive me after what you’ve heard, but I hope that you can one day. I’m so sorry…”

She sobbed and covered her eyes with a hand. “Please forgive me…”

Jason knew he didn’t do anything wrong this time, and yet he was still the cause for Piper’s tears. The guilt threatened to come back, but he wasn’t going to cave in. After knowing what he did now about Piper, there was no way he’d ever consider going back to her. She thought of him as something to be possessed, and to a lesser extent, somebody who was merely a puppet. And worst of all, she thought of Nico exactly the way Jason feared she would.

But the silver lining was her repentance. She seemed utterly and completely remorseful for how she acted. And now she was asking for Jason to forgive her, not just for how she treated him, but how she treated Nico as well. There was hope to repair everything, and hope to show Piper just how great Nico is without rubbing it in her face that Jason wanted him and not her.

“I’m not sure what to say, actually,” he began. “That’s a lot to take in.” He gave a hard stare to his sandwich. “You thought of me as a trophy, not an actual person. You were so jealous that you actually wanted to harm Drew, your own half-sister. And you didn’t like Nico simply because I chose to be his friend. You didn’t even know him, and already you judged him just like everyone else does.”

Jason shook his head, and then looked up to face Piper with a stern expression. “I can’t say I’m happy. I want to be angry at you—no, I _am_ angry at you for what you just confessed to me. But I also understand that you’re not completely to blame. I should’ve been honest a long time ago. I shouldn’t have ignored you just because I wanted to spend time with Nico. And it’s not your fault you got that fantasy of us. You were given false memories that we loved each other, when really… it wasn’t even mutual, was it?”

She didn’t say anything, so Jason continued. “But you’re still my friend, and you owned up to what you did. You knew you were wrong, and you want to fix it. And… I’m willing to mend it. I don’t like that you thought of me as just a thing to be owned, but now that we’re not together… we can work on our friendship and _actually_ get to know each other. I do think you’re great, Piper. I know you’re a good friend, and I hope that what happened between us won’t prevent you from finding true love elsewhere.”

He smiled sympathetically. “Maybe… this was just practice. You’re the favorite of your mom, I’m sure. She probably has somebody waiting to meet you and fall in love with you. But what happened between you and me, maybe… that’s a lesson for both of us. We weren’t honest, and look what happened. Whoever we end up with in the end, at least we’ll know that we need to be open with that person.”

Jason reached over the table, and gently took her hand in his. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. And I hope you can completely forgive me in time. You deserve a lot better than what I gave you, and what I didn’t.” Piper squeezed his hand, and Jason smiled wider. “I do forgive you Piper. I am still upset about everything you’ve said, and it's going to take a while for me to fully process it, but… well, nobody’s perfect, right?”

“No, nobody’s perfect,” she said at last. “Not even you, and that’s where I went wrong. We’re demigods, but we’re also part human, and humans are far from perfect.” She smiled weakly at him. “I’m sorry, Jason.”

“I know.”

“And thank you for accepting my apology.”

“Hey, you’re my friend. We’ll work through these things together, okay? I’m sure Leo would love to help too.”

Piper nodded. “Yeah.” She let go of his hand. “Once this all passes, I’ll be a better person to Nico. You’re a good judge of character Jason, and if you like him as much as you do, then… I guess that can only mean it’s true. And Reyna tells me these things about him, and Hazel too. Thinking about it now, Nico sounds just like a normal kid.”

“That’s what other people don’t understand yet. But I’m glad that you’re willing to try. You’re already a bigger person than everyone at camp by wanting to be nicer to him.”

“Thanks, Sparky.”

Jason grinned. “You’re welcome, Pipes.”

“Well, why don’t we finish our food? And then maybe buy some brownies from that bakery you like so much?”

“I’d like that a lot.” Jason took a bite of his sandwich and then said, “I was really nervous coming here. I was afraid things might get worse, but I told myself I had to trust you. I’m glad I listened to inner me.”

Piper smiled. “Did your inner self also tell you to wear that?”

Jason looked down at his shirt. “What’s wrong with it?”

“You look like a dad who lives on a farm.”

“Gods, I knew it… I didn’t know what else to wear, so I was hoping you wouldn’t notice. I need more practice dressing myself.”

And when Piper laughed, Jason knew everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/clemency) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> As I've said before, I don't want to vilify any canon character so I hope Piper's confession seemed realistic. I hate writing blocks of text, but she and Jason really needed this closure. All of the reasoning is based off of canon events. It wasn't in the original draft for this scene, but [this](http://dalmationphobia.tumblr.com/post/127146735430) post caught my interest. It made sense for the context of Jasico so I thought I'd implement it. 
> 
> Jason and Nico will have an IM chat in Chapter 24, but won't reunite in person until Chapter 26. Everything in between is still important to the development of the story though.
> 
> Also, check out this [fancomic](http://mystifiedone.tumblr.com/post/130020944884) mystifiedone drew of Nico's birthday from Chapter 14! It's so cute! Thank you so much! ;w;
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	23. Itadakimasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **itadakimasu**  
>  [ee·tah·dah·ki·mahs] _Japanese_  
>  (phr.) lit. “I humbly receive (this meal)”; said before starting a meal to express gratitude for all who played a role in preparing, cultivating, ranching or hunting the food

The week flew by, though nothing interesting happened to Nico. He spent most of his days training Emma and April when they had a free period from their schedules. Otherwise he slept a lot in his cabin, or tried to practice cooking. Sometimes he shadow-traveled away from Camp Half-Blood to do work for his father, or to buy groceries. He even went ahead and bought an Italian cookbook so as not to lose time when it came to his contest with Jason.

But he had no taste testers, so he couldn’t be sure how his food was faring. He contemplated asking Emma and April to try his food, but he didn’t want them to get sick if he undercooked something. What if they were allergic to garlic or anything like that? There was a way to find out of course.

And that’s how he ended up in the infirmary a week after his visit with Emma and April. Nico ignored the stares from other campers, though the Apollo children didn’t pay attention to him anymore. He found Will at the back of room. The young doctor was restocking a few shelves of the medicine cabinet.

“Hey, Solace.”

Will jumped again, but he sighed instead of the expected shriek. “Nico, when are you going to stop doing that?” He turned around to stare angrily at him.

Nico only smiled in amusement. “You said you want to hang out with me more, right? You’re gonna have to get used to me popping out like this.”

“So is that why you’re here, to hang out? Or just visit?”

“No. I actually want to ask you a question about Emma and April.”

Will looked disappointed, though he didn’t say anything other than ask, “Well, what is it?”

“Are they allergic to anything?”

The Son of Apollo went to the filing cabinet and pulled out the two girls’ folders. He looked through them, his eyes scanning the contents with surprising speed. “No, it says here that neither of them are allergic to any food. April is allergic to bees though, so that probably explains why she doesn’t like bugs.”

He stowed the files away and asked, “Why did you want to know?”

“I’m teaching myself how to cook, but I don’t have any taste testers,” Nico said, despite not really wanting to tell Will. But he supposed his desire to better befriend the Apollo boy won out in the end. Besides, it was getting easier to talk to him.

“I’m available.”

“You’ll say anything to get me to hang out with you, so I can’t trust your judgement.”

“Harsh.”

Nico gave a slight smile. “Children are honest, so I want their opinion.”

“What made you want to try cooking?”

“Jason and I are gonna have a contest to see who can cook better Italian food. I want to beat him, but first I need to practice cooking.”

“I know somebody who can help you.”

Nico didn’t say anything in response, so Will continued, “My ex-girlfriend, Miranda from Demeter Cabin, is a good cook. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping you.”

“Is she one of the people scared of me?”

“She’s never mentioned you before. And not everyone thinks you’re terrifying, di Angelo.” Will shook his head. “I can introduce you two in an hour if you’d like. That’s when I have my break.”

Nico shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

Instead of leaving back to his cabin, Nico watched Will tend to his patients in the infirmary. He worked quickly and skillfully; he knew what was ailing each person and how to treat it. It reminded him of the day Will reapplied a cast on Jake’s leg. The way he organized and guided his siblings was impressive. Nico wondered if Will would be a successful doctor once he left Camp Half-Blood. He didn’t doubt it, seeing him now. Nico wouldn’t be surprised if Will was Apollo’s favorite child either.

“Alright, done for now,” Will said. “I have an hour break, so let me just change out of my scrubs, and we’ll go find Miranda, alright?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be waiting on the porch.”

Nico didn’t have to wait long though. Will appeared ten minutes later. He held onto the doorframe as he slipped on his other sandal. “Okay, ready!”

“I’m not in a rush or anything. You could’ve taken your time.”

“This is the first time you’re letting me hang out with you. It’s not my fault I’m a little excited,” Will said with a smile.

Nico said nothing as he walked down the steps of the Big House, feeling oddly warm and shy.

Will began to tell him all these things about Miranda Gardiner as they walked to Cabin Four. She was apparently the best cook in the entire camp, and raised the best flowers. She was a little strict when it came to being in the kitchen, and from how Will spoke about her, her interactions with her siblings seemed similar to how the blonde guided his own in the infirmary. Maybe that’s why he was attracted to her those years ago.

Cabin Four was pretty big, and on the right side it had a greenhouse just as long, and almost as wide as the cabin itself. Vines grew everywhere with a few tomatoes hanging from the top of the porch. Grass grew abundantly on the roof of the cabin, and wildflowers accompanied the bushes of roses underneath the windows.

“House call!” Will joked as he knocked on the door. A girl who looked around his age answered. She had dark skin and curly hair like Hazel, but her face was dusted with freckles. Her eyes were a bright color of green, and she had small flowers stuck in her hair. Nico couldn’t tell if they were authentic or just very realistic hairpins.

When she saw Will, she smiled widely and hugged him. Nico suddenly remembered she was the one who made him and Jason lunch that time Will came to check up on them. The tuna melt was really good, and the fruit cups were delicious. Maybe she could help him after all.

“Hey Will! Been a while, huh?”

“Yeah. Sorry I didn’t get to visit more.”

“I understand. The infirmary keeping you up all night huh?”

“Pretty much.”

Miranda looked to Nico with wide eyes. She gave Will a confused glance and said, “So… the di Angelo kid? He your friend?”

“Nico actually has a favor to ask you, don’t you?”

He shot Will a glare, but didn’t protest. Nico looked at Miranda, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible. “Solace told me that you’re the best cook at camp.”

She smiled. “He doesn’t know when to stop flattering people,” she said with a light slap to Will’s arm. “But yeah, that’s true. Why? Do you want me to cook something? I have a menu and price list inside.”

“No, actually… I was wondering if you’d share your expertise with me and…” Nico twisted the skull ring. “…show me how to cook.” Then he quickly added, “I understand if you decline. I don’t know who the hell you are, and you don’t know me, so I won’t be upset or anything.”

Miranda studied him for a moment. Will looked back and forth between them with a curious expression, though he said nothing.

“Alright,” she said. “Under one condition.”

“Yes?”

“You can make plants wilt, right? Because of the whole death thing? As long as you don’t do that while you’re inside my cabin, I’ll teach you. That’s all I’m asking.”

It’s not like Nico could control it. Plants wilted when he was stressed out, angry, or scared. Judging by the décor of Cabin Four, Nico was going to have to practice even more self-restraint when it came to his emotions.

“I can’t promise that won’t happen,” he said honestly. “But I’ll promise to try. That’s all I can offer.”

Miranda looked critical of him. Nico guessed she must’ve really cared about all the plants in the cabin. She crossed her arms, and hummed in frustration. Will took her hand, and said, “Please, for me Miranda?”

“Those blue eyes of yours don’t work on me anymore, William.”

“Geez, okay. What will it take to convince you?”

“Stop hounding Jack, alright? I don’t take kindly to folks who pick on my family.”

It was Will’s turn to cross his arms. “Excuse me for being protective of Marisol.”

“They obviously like each other. Leave it alone, Solace.”

“She’s gonna be the next counselor of Apollo Cabin when I’m gone. She needs to focus on her work at the infirmary. Boyfriends can come _after_ she leaves Camp Half-Blood.”

Miranda sighed a bit angrily. “Yeah, okay. Now I remember why we broke up.” She shook her head. “I’ll teach di Angelo some skills, but only because I’m up to the challenge of preventing Death Kid here from wilting our plants.”

Nico wanted to bite back at her tone, but without her help, it’d probably take longer for him to learn how to cook. He had to keep himself calm and focused on his goal. But he wasn’t going to allow other people to treat him unfairly right in front of his face either.

“If you really don’t want to teach me, that’s fine,” he said.

“Who said I disagreed? You asked for my help, and that’s what I’m gonna do. You’re Hades’ kid, therefore my half-sis Persephone’s stepson, and technically my mom’s grandson. So you’re _sorta_ like family. I’m not gonna leave you hanging.” Miranda’s features softened into a calm smile. “You’re kinda like my nephew, if we’re getting technical.”

And if Nico were to get technical, he was a nephew who was almost a century older than her. But nobody needed to know that. “Technically we’re all family even if not by blood,” he replied. “But let’s not talk about that ever again, alright? ‘Cause then you’re opening the ‘incest’ can of worms and nobody wants to know about that, thank you very much, Gardiner.”

Miranda laughed. “I’m gonna have fun teaching you.” She slapped Will on the shoulder who winced. “I’ll teach di Angelo. We’ll talk about the situation with Jack and Marisol later.” She opened the door to her cabin, and said, “Well come on in. Just don’t touch anything, okay?”

Nico and Will followed her into Cabin Four. The left and front walls were brown and had landscape paintings hanging on them. There were a bunch of potted plants everywhere, and the bunk beds all had vines growing on them. Each bed was a different shade of an earthy green, and some of the blankets had patterns of leaves, flowers, other kinds of foliage, or fruits and vegetables. Vines also adorned the ceiling.

The right wall was made of glass as it was the entrance to the greenhouse. From where Nico could see, the greenhouse had a lot of produce in it along with plants of all varieties. At the farthest end of the cabin were several rounded tables with comfy chairs. The back wall had a wide door that looked like they belonged in a restaurant kitchen. Nico understood why once they went inside.

Cabin Four had a massive kitchen. It looked like it belonged in a five-star restaurant. It had every type of cooking appliance possible, and to the left of the room were more tables and chairs for eating. The windows on the wall to the side of the tables were rounded. There were also windows high up on the ceiling, giving the room a cozier atmosphere, enhanced buy wooden furnishings and colorful animal and food decorations. Jars of all shapes, colors, and sizes were scattered about the room, each labeled with a different ingredient. There wasn’t one, or two, but three— _three_ island counters in the kitchen, each with a sink and an oven. There was also a pizza oven, a large refrigerator with transparent doors, a stocked pantry, dried vegetables hanging above the counters, a freezer tucked in a corner, a door on the floor that apparently led to a storage of cheese judging by the smell…

It was every chef’s dream. The whole experience was salivating, honestly.

Nico must’ve looked impressed, because Miranda said, “I know. It’s beautiful isn’t it? We cook all sorts of food in here. Sometimes we’re even able to sneak in wine to use for our dishes, courtesy of the Stoll brothers. They get a free meal every time they bring us some. Not sure how Mr. D doesn't know about it though, but hey I'm not complaining.”

Will walked over to a chocolate cake sitting on a small pedestal. There were four slices cut from it to show the interior layers. He reached out for one, but Miranda slapped his hand away with a wooden spoon.

“Ow!”

“When I said, ‘don’t touch anything’ did you think I meant that only for di Angelo?” She covered the cake and its slices with a glass lid. “I meant that for you too.”

“I haven’t had your triple layered chocolate cake in forever! C’mon Miranda, please?”

“You’re not my boyfriend anymore, so I’ve got no incentive to cater to you,” she replied with a smile. She went to a closet stuffed with aprons and oven mitts. Miranda tied a yellow one around her, and then handed Nico a black one. “Cooking gets messy. Is there any type of food you’d like to start with?”

“Italian.”

He was glad she didn’t ask why he didn’t already know how to cook food from his own culture. Nico didn’t want to go through the process of explaining the whole time warp thing. Miranda took out a large book from a bookshelf near the pantry. She set it down with a loud _slam_ on the counter.

“Alright, this book is ordered from easiest to hardest. We’ll start here. I hope you’re ready di Angelo. I take cooking seriously more than any other person I know, so you better be sure you’re up to learning everything. I don’t have time for slackers.”

Nico stood up straighter, and nodded. “Yeah, I want to learn. Please and thank you, Miranda.”

“Aww, now aren’t you polite? You get a slice of cake for that. I want you to try my food for insurance of my skills.” She took a slice of the cake inside the glass case, and handed it to Nico on a plate. It was a soft yellow with hand-painted vegetables on it.

The slice was by far, _the_ best cake he’d ever tasted in his entire life. His eyes lit up which didn’t go unnoticed by Miranda. She chuckled and said, “Guess I proved my point.”

“Hey, why don’t I get some cake Miranda?” asked Will. “You don’t even know Nico.” He looked to Nico with an angry pout. “And how come she gets to be called by her first name, and not me?”

“She cooks good food. You don’t.”

Will huffed, and Miranda ushered him to the tables on the other side of the room. “Now stay out of our way. You’re good in the infirmary, but here you’ll just burn everything or cut yourself.”

He didn’t protest though, and sat on one of the tables. Miranda served him some lemonade, and he sipped it angrily. She laughed at him, and then returned to Nico.

“Alright di Angelo. First off…” She pulled a knife from its stand, and stabbed it onto a wooden cutting board. Nico flinched a little at the sudden action. “I’m gonna teach you about knives.”

“Uh, okay.”

“These lessons are gonna span a few weeks, but it’s fine; gives me something to do. By the time I’m through with you, you’ll be a fine-ass cook. You ready to sweat, bleed, and cry?”

Nico sure hoped so.

  
* * * * *  
  


His next week became more eventful than he thought. Nico spent mornings training both Emma and April, and afternoons cooking with Miranda. But he found that he really enjoyed cooking, even if Miranda could get a little aggressive and gave him homework to try in his own cabin. When some of the Demeter kids saw him cooking in their kitchen, they asked a bunch of questions and gave him wary looks as if he were going to poison their food.

Miranda scared them more by the time she was through with her vehement scolding. They left him alone after that, but were of no help when he asked them where some of the ingredients were. Miranda gave them an earful that time as well. The Aphrodite kids already hated him. Nico was sure the Demeter kids were coming close to resenting him as well.

Every day he learned a new Italian dish. But Miranda would surprise him with ‘pop quizzes’ as she liked to call them. He’d have to cook a simple non-Italian dish, based on the homework she gave him thus far. Will visited on his breaks, and Miranda forced him to be a taste tester. He always looked apprehensive when trying Nico’s food, but he ate it anyway. Will was honest—maybe _too_ honest, with how it tasted sometimes.

“I feel like I’m eating a rock.”

“Now when you say ‘moist’, exactly how close to water is it supposed to be?”

“…Is it supposed to be burnt on one side?”

“Wow, that’s _definitely_ gonna put a strain on my intestines.”

Nico reasoned that he needed to learn how to take constructive criticism. He was doing this for Jason after all. That was enough motivation to take Will’s comments into consideration for future dishes.

Miranda was much more productive when it came to giving him criticism. Though she was just as strict with her siblings as Will, she was patient with Nico. Even when he messed up a dish—burnt it, overcooked it, undercooked it, sliced too much cheese, put too much garlic, or dowsed something in vinegar—she never yelled at him.

“You’re getting better, di Angelo,” she said on Thursday of that week. “Don’t look so glum.”

“I broke your oven.”

“You’re not the first person to do that, and you won’t be the last. Appliances will need fixing now and again. Tell you what, if you feel that bad, why don’t you ask one of the Hephaestus kids to come over here and repair it?”

She hung up her apron in the closet, and Nico handed her his as well. “We’ll end early today and pick up where we left off next lesson.”

He nodded. “I’ll be back then with somebody to help.” Nico was glad Will left ten minutes ago. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of yet another senior camper. Nico shouldn’t care of course. But something about being the almighty Son of Hades who burned pasta or broke ovens just didn’t correlate well enough for him.

There weren’t any Hephaestus kids that were cooperative though. They all avoided him when he tried to approach, and they ignored his calls across the cabin grounds when he got frustrated. That left him with his last resort.

Bunker 9 was larger than Nico thought. He’d never been there as he had no need to, but Leo was the only Hephaestus kid who’d probably listen to him for more than ten seconds. Nico knocked on the door, but he got no answer. He tried again, and still nothing.

With a sigh, Nico shadow-traveled into the bunker, and stepped out of Festus’ shadow. The metal dragon looked at him, but made no sound. Nico spotted Leo tinkering with a large contraption in the center of the bunker. A stereo was blasting some Spanish song Nico didn’t recognize. So that’s why Leo didn’t hear the knock. Nico might as well make himself known.

He made his way over to the stereo, and turned it off. Leo stopped what he was doing, and curiously turned around.

“What the he— _holy shit!_ ” he screamed.

The wrench in his hand flew across the floor as Leo jumped backward. Nico tried to keep his amusement internal.

“Valdez, I need to ask a favor.”

Leo clutched a hand to his heart as he leaned against his current project. He looked at Nico with dilated eyes. “You ever heard of _knocking_ , Ghostbuster?!”

“I did knock. You didn’t answer, so I let myself in.”

“Vampires can’t enter places unless people invite them in.”

“You’re an idiot.”

Picking up the wrench from the floor, Leo said, “So what do you want?”

“I already told you.”

“Wasn’t paying attention. Kinda busy trying to catch my soul from flying out of my body.”

Nico sighed in frustration. “I need a favor. Or at least, Miranda Gardiner does.”

“Cooking Mama needs my help? What is it this time? The fridge? Stove? Freezer?”

“Oven.”

“Sure, not a problem. But look, I gotta finish at least a bit more of this here thingamabob. Just wait someplace. And don’t touch anything.”

Nico really didn’t want to sit around and wait, but he didn’t trust Leo to remember his favor. According to Jason, Leo never stopped working, but he always moved to new projects instead of finishing them one by one. He’d get ideas at any time of the day, and then go off to do them.

There really wasn’t anywhere to sit. Nico found a stack of boxes near where Leo was working. He gently pressed down on them just to make sure they were sturdy enough. Then he sat down, and watched Leo work magic on his inventions.

“So… what’re you working on?” Nico really didn’t care, but Leo was Jason’s friend. He could try to make some sort of connection with the older demigod. Nico understood how much Jason wanted him to be friends with Leo and Piper, though he never forced him. The blonde would surely be happy to find out Nico and Leo were talking when he returned from Camp Jupiter. That’d be a nice surprise.

“Hey kid, get off of there!” Leo exclaimed without turning away from his work. “There’s fragile parts in those boxes.”

With a glower, Nico climbed off the boxes. He really hated being called ‘kid’. It made him feel smaller than he already was. But he was determined to make new friends, so he had to try to keep a leveled temper when it came to people like Leo.

“Don’t call me ‘kid’. I’m only two years younger than you.”

“Could’ve fooled me, considering you’re short as hell. And that’s saying a lot coming from yours truly.”

Well, it’s not like Nico _promised_ to play nice with anybody.

The Son of Hades walked up to Leo, and snatched the wrench out of his hand. “Hey, what’s your problem, di Angelo?!”

“Gardiner needs you to fix her oven. It’s important, way more important than whatever the hell you’re working on here. And I don’t have time to sit around and wait for you to finish. So we’re going to Demeter Cabin right this second.”

Leo put a hand on his hip, and then used his other hand to gesture at Nico. He held up one finger. “First of all, you’re like… twelve, so just chill." He held up another finger. "Second, I don’t like being bossed around." He added one more finger. "And third, I have a lot of shit to work on here.” Nico’s glare made Leo visibly shiver. “Okay, okay.” He held up his hands in defense. “We’re going, Ghostbuster. No need to stare at me like that. Sheesh.”

Nico held out his hand, and Leo stared at it. “Well?”

“…Well, what? You want me to shake your hand or something?”

“I’m shadow-traveling us out of here.”

“Now, while I appreciate that you can do such a cool-ass thing like teleport people and shit across the world, last time I tried that I almost puked up my lunch.”

“You get used to it after a while. Jason did.”

“Yeah well I ain’t Cap.”

“Valdez, you have to trust me.”

“Can’t say I’m able to. Nothing personal, Ghostbuster. I don’t know you, and you don’t know me; that’s all. Make sense?”

Strangely enough, Leo had a point. Why should he trust Nico? He didn’t trust Leo, or even really like him, honestly. It was likely that the older demigod only went through with shadow-travel because Hazel was there, and he trusted her; Leo knew Hazel. But he didn’t know Nico, nor did Nico make an effort to get to know him.

“How do I know I won’t lose part of my matter when you do this thing, huh?” asked Leo after a pause. “Your shadow-travel reorganizes our particles right? And then we materialize once we come out of some other shadow? I’ve seen enough sci-fi to know that it doesn’t always work properly. That’s not a chance I wanna take.”

“No, that’s not necessarily how it works,” began Nico. “I don’t deconstruct your matter; it’s more like jumping through different doors. But you’ll get stuck in the nether dimension if the shadow on the other end isn’t big enough to support whatever I’m carrying.”

Leo still looked at him skeptically with his hands on either side of his hips. He studied Nico for a moment before saying, “Cap’s a pretty big guy. You don’t have trouble warping him around?”

“No. We’ve done it so much that I’m used to supporting his mass now.”

“Hmm… Well, you _did_ bring a huge-ass statue halfway across the world.” Leo stared at Nico, and Nico stared back. For somebody who was supposed to be very lax, Leo sure didn’t seem easygoing right now.

“There isn’t a way I can get you to trust me,” Nico said. “And I know you don’t like me, so I won’t force you into this if it bothers you that much.”

Leo’s focused stare relaxed a bit. “It’s not that I don’t like you. You just creep me out, honestly.”

“Unsurprising. Almost everyone here thinks that way.”

“Not Jason.”

“He’s doesn’t judge people based on looks alone.”

“Do you think you’re creepy?”

Where was this conversation going? One minute Leo seemed afraid of him, and the next he was inquisitive about everything related to Nico. “I’m not handsome like Jason, beautiful like McLean, or even charismatic like you. On that front, I can understand why people don’t like me. I’m not much to look at.”

“You think I’m charismatic?” asked Leo with a bit of surprise in his tone.

“It’s an observation. People like you, and some think you’re cute. A goddess fell for you, and your siblings adore you. You’re friendly and you make others laugh. Next to Chase, you were the most innovative on the Argo II from what I know.”

Leo watched him, looking confused. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. “Well… of course I’m charismatic. I mean, c’mon, look at me.” He gestured to himself with his hands. “Why wouldn’t people like the one and only Leo Valdez, Titan Slayer?”

Nico said nothing in response, so Leo continued, “…You honestly think that?”

“I have no reason to lie. And I don’t care if you don’t like me. You asked me a question, and I answered honestly. That’s all.”

The next few moments of silence were a bit uncomfortable. Leo was known to talk about everything and anything. But he observed Nico without saying a word. Finally, he said, “Here I am calling you a creep, and yet you still say all these nice things about me.” He mumbled something to himself. All Nico caught was something like, “—puzzle coming together a bit clearer now.”

Nico had nothing to say in response. That prompted Leo to look toward him again. “What? No comeback? No telling me how much of an asshole I am for saying things like that about you?”

“Jason likes you. He wouldn’t be friends with people like that. You just don’t trust me. I get it; I’m not the most trusting person either. Even before I was claimed by my dad, people didn’t like me. I’m used to it.”

“That’s pretty sad.”

The last thing Nico expected was for Leo to give him a sympathetic look. He didn’t want people feeling sorry for him. That wouldn’t be helpful to anybody.

“I’m not here to talk about me. Just get to Cabin Four and fix their oven, alright?”

“I will. But only if you do me a favor.”

Nico sighed again. He already owed Will and Drew a favor. He really didn’t want Leo added to that list. “What kind of favor?”

“Come back tomorrow.”

“For what?”

“So we can… I dunno, hang out? Or whatever the fuck? I’m pretty busy, actually.” Leo crossed his arms. “But Jason thinks you’re a pretty sweet kid. I guess I can kinda see now why he feels that way.”

This was not a good time to feel bashful. Nor was it a good time for heat to rise to Nico’s face. Gods, he really hoped Leo had bad eyesight. Nico didn’t want him to witness his outward embarrassment.

“Y’know it’s harder to be scared of you when you’re blushing like that,” said Leo with a grin.

“Why should I hang out with you, Valdez?” Nico asked between clenched teeth.

“I don’t really wanna hang out with you either, di Angelo. But like you said, Jason wouldn’t be friends with assholes, would he?” Leo shrugged. “I know all of his friends, except you. And you’re Hazel’s brother. She really adores you. I’m doing this more for Jason and her than you, not gonna lie. And hey, if we do end up hitting it off, then fine. That makes another friend for both of us, right?”

When Nico didn’t respond right away, Leo said, “Take it or leave it. Won’t hurt my feelings if you say no.”

His first incentive was Leo’s honesty. He didn’t want to hang out with Nico, but he was doing it for Jason’s sake, and Hazel’s. His second incentive was just that: Jason and Hazel. They both liked Leo, and they wouldn’t be friends with despicable people. His final incentive was to stop rumors from spreading about Nico and Jason’s relationship. If Nico hung around more people, it’d be harder for others to find out his secret.

“We have nothing in common,” Nico said.

“No, we probably don’t. But you talk to ghosts and I talk to machines. People think both those things are weird.”

“…Fine. But I’m only doing this for Jason. And Hazel.”

“Hey man, same here. I understand.”

Nico paused before asking, “When did you wanna hang out?”

“I dunno. I can make some time later tomorrow, like in the evening. How about that?”

“Sure. I’ll come by.”

“Yeah, just like… don’t pop-up outta nowhere again, okay? _Gracias._ ”

“ _De nada._ ”

Leo looked at him with wide eyes. “You speak Spanish?”

“Yeah. It’s my third language, though I don’t know it as well as English.”

“Dude, I didn’t know that.”

“We’re not friends, and we don’t really talk. That’s expected.”

The Latino demigod grinned widely. “ _Cap nunca me dijo que podías hablar en español._ ”

“ _Cuando mi padre me da trabajo en Centroamérica y Sudamérica, necesito hablar en español. Los fantasmas ahí no saben inglés ni italiano._ ”

Leo gave a laugh. “I changed my mind. I think we can manage at least being acquaintances for now. What do you think, Ghostbuster?”

It was hard to withhold from smiling even a little, but Nico managed. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/77800354101) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> My anime trash self showed with the title of this chapter. If I butchered the pronunciation, feel free to correct me.
> 
> No Jason this time, but his POV will come back for the next installment. The beginning of Nico and Leo's interaction was inspired by this [fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/71852872635), another lovely minuiko piece. I really enjoy writing Leo. He's not as blatantly nice as the rest of his friends; he can actually be quite insensitive and self-centered. But his depth is why I like him. He's not a focal character, but I think it'd be nice to see him and Nico bond since they hardly had any interaction in canon.
> 
> I'm also pretty sure my Spanish is correct. I've like, triple checked it but if there's still something wrong with it, please let me know. Translations:
> 
> Leo: "Cap never told me that you can speak Spanish."  
> Nico: "When my dad gives me work in Central America and South America, I need to speak Spanish. The ghosts there don't know English nor Italian."
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	24. Sobremesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sobremesa**  
>  [soh·breh·MEHS·ah] _Spanish_  
>  (n.) lit. “over the table”; the time spent after eating, talking to people you shared the meal with to savor not just the food, but the companionship as well

Leo fixed the oven in what seemed like no time at all. It was impressive, really. Nico watched him work, though it didn’t appear to bother the other demigod. As gratitude, Miranda made Leo a snack, which he happily ate and thanked her for.

“If anything ever breaks down again, lemme know Cooking Mama,” he said.

“You just want my food, huh?”

He made a gun shape with his fingers, and pointed both hands at her. “Bingo.”

She gave a laugh. “Thanks for your help Leo.”

“No problem. I’ll catch you later. And di Angelo, don’t forget about that favor, otherwise I’ll never remember myself.”

But Leo didn’t wait for a response, and slipped out of Cabin Four. Miranda turned on the oven, and it seemed to be working properly again. “Thanks for bringing him here,” she said.

“It’s no problem. I’m glad your oven is fixed.”

“Yeah. It’s almost as good as new! You’re not still feeling bad about it, are you?” When Nico didn’t reply to her, Miranda continued, “Really, it’s okay. You’ve already made it up to me.” She wiped down the counter. “Tomorrow there’s no lessons.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I’m gonna hang out with my friends. Will said you’d be there. Are you really going to tag along?”

“If you don’t want me there, I won’t go.”

“I never said that. I know Will can be pushy, but it’s just because he wants you to hang out with us. But the choice is yours, I suppose.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay. It’ll be at the beach tomorrow, around noon. I’m making a big lunch for us, so I’ll cook an extra portion in case you show up.”

“…Thanks.”

Later that night, Nico lay in bed contemplating on the invitation. On one hand, he did want to hang out with Will. On the other, however, Nico still worried that Will’s friends wouldn’t like him. Rumors were circulating, weren’t they? About his and Jason's relationship?  
  
He shouldn’t care; Jason had told him again and again that things have changed. Nico wanted to believe him, but Jason didn’t get it. People didn’t care when it was individuals like Will being discussed. People didn’t care when it was Travis, or Connor, or Cecil, or Malcolm, or Mitchell, or Jake—  
  
But people would care when came to Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, child of the Underworld. People cared when it was the creepy goth kid that no one liked anyway who wore a ‘Kick Me’ sign on his back. If people were to find out he liked guys, well, Nico didn’t really want to think about it.

It was just better to keep things between him, and those he trusted enough to never tell a soul.

He felt a little better Friday morning. Training with Emma and April helped distract him, though Nico became anxious once noon rolled around. He paced in his cabin, wondering if he should go through with it. There weren’t any promises made, so Will couldn’t get angry with him, right? No, but he might be disappointed, and would probably give up talking to Nico. He really didn’t want that to happen.

So he walked toward the beach, trying to cage his nerves the closer he got. As he navigated through the trees, the approaching sound of rolling waves brought back his anxiety. When the beach came into view, he hid himself behind a tree, just to observe the situation first.

A large blanket was placed on the sand with an equally large umbrella stuck upright behind it. Miranda was already there with a jumbo lunch cooler and a beach bag next to her. A few other people walked toward her and she greeted them. Nico assumed they were Will’s other friends, Lou Ellen and Cecil. A few seconds later, Travis and Connor also showed up with what looked like a volleyball net. The last to arrive were Jake, who was talking with Mitchell.

Oh, an Aphrodite kid, one who probably hated Nico. And he couldn’t tell Will not to allow him at his little hang out because Mitchell was his friend. Great.

“What’re you doing over here?”

For once in his life, Nico jumped. He turned around to find Will smiling at him. A surfboard was tucked underneath his arm. The blonde laughed when Nico tried to sputter a response. “Finally, I was able to sneak up on you!”

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again.”

“Aww, are you angry? Well now you know how it feels to be snuck up on, so stop doing it. But really Nico, why are you hiding over here?”

“…There’s a lot of people out there.”

“Seven is not a lot of people.” Will put a hand to Nico’s shoulder. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you to them. You gotta get out of that shell.”

“I don’t gotta do anything, Solace.”

“Just come here.”

Reluctantly, Nico followed Will. Everyone greeted the blonde with enthusiasm, and he ran toward them, sticking his surfboard in the sand near the blanket. But Nico lagged behind, walking as slowly as possible. Will looked around him, and then noticed Nico paces away. He shook his head, and grabbed his arm. “Stop worrying so much, okay?”

It was hard not to when everyone fell silent at the sight of Nico. He looked at them calmly, even though he was screaming internally and regretting his actions. That umbrella was casting a big shadow. Maybe he could just sink into it and flee to his cabin…

Will must’ve noticed his discomfort. “I’m pretty sure you all know Nico, right?”

“Yeah,” said Connor. “Why is he here though?”

“He’s my friend, so I included him.”

“Dude, you’ve literally never talked about him before,” said Travis. “Why just now tell us this?”

“I think it’d be a great opportunity for us to get to know him. He doesn’t have any friends besides Jason, so I took it upon myself to introduce him to some people.”

Miranda smiled. “Nice to see you here Nico. I hope you like the lunch I made for us.”

“…You cook well, so I’m sure whatever you made is delicious,” he replied quietly.

“Hey Nico,” Jake said. He gave Nico a small smile. Maybe he wasn’t afraid because he’d seen him in the infirmary a couple of times.

“…Hello, Mason.”

Lou Ellen and Cecil watched him with small smiles. Nico had only spoken to them that time during the war. But after their help, he hadn’t interacted with them since. He wondered what they thought of him, but another part of him really preferred to be kept in the dark about it. Mitchell however looked at him suspiciously, almost as if he wanted to glare.

Will sat down on the blanket, and patted the spot next to him. “Take a seat.” Nico stared at it for a moment before he finally decided to sit down. The young doctor smiled at him, and offered Nico a water bottle, which he took hesitantly.

It occurred to him that he wasn’t dressed properly for the occasion—black shirt, black skinny jeans, black shoes, a belt with a skull buckle and a chain hanging from the side. Everyone else wore something colorful. All the guys were in lose shirts and swim trunks, and the girls were wearing what he assumed were two piece swimsuits. He couldn’t tell as they had a wraparound to cover their lower halves.

The attention was focused away from Nico as Miranda began, “So finally got a full day off, huh Will?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Lately the activity in the infirmary has died down, so I figured I might as well take a few days off before summer gets here. Then everybody’s gonna come back and I’ll be busier than ever.”

“Just let Marisol take over,” Lou Ellen said. Her short bouncy hair changed the last time Nico saw her. It was blue before, but now it was purple. “She’s always telling you to take breaks.”

Cecil smiled. There was a ladybug stuck in his short brown hair, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Once I heard she was gonna permanently ban you from that place if you didn’t take a break yourself.”

“Yeah, she said as much,” Will replied with a slight laugh. “I know she worries, but I do like working there.”

“Well now you get some time to sit back and relax,” Travis said. “We brought our boards if you wanted to catch some waves.”

“Sure!”

And like that, everyone started talking about something relating to their camp lives. Miranda and Lou Ellen would talk amongst themselves, but they’d join in to the larger conversation if they heard something interesting. Jake talked the least, mostly because he kept whispering to Mitchell. Will glanced at them, though he said nothing. The awkward tension between them was thick. Travis and Connor gave the three boys looks of concern, and always changed the topic to something Will could contribute to. Maybe that’s why they never stopped talking; they could feel the tension too.

Nico hadn’t spoken at all. He was sure it had been at least an hour since he got here. Mitchell kept glancing at him, and whenever Nico caught his stare, he quickly turned around. He’d whisper to Jake whenever that happened, who only patted him on the shoulder. Will furrowed his brow as he watched them.

“I’m getting hungry. Anyone else?” Miranda asked. She opened the lunch cooler and set several containers of food on the blanket. They were all labeled with a name of somebody present, and they took their respective containers with a smile.

Miranda’s was a type of chicken salad Nico didn’t know, and Lou Ellen had a sandwich with what appeared to be steak. The Stoll brothers had something warm and spicy judging by the smell. Cecil’s looked like a baked potato with bacon bits and cream cheese, and Jake’s container had mashed potatoes with pork and vegetables. Mitchell’s was rice pilaf with grilled chicken slices and carrots. As for Will, he had what looked like clam chowder with a side of sour bread slices, breaded calamari, and tartar sauce.

“Almost forgot!” Miranda set down a bag of veggie flavored chips and a basket. The basket had different colored and sized drink containers, also labeled with the names of people present.

“You’re an angel,” Travis said, taking his container. Connor nodded with a wide grin and took his as well. Everyone else followed suit.

“It’s not booze, Stoll.”

“What, you think just because that one time I brought it that it’s all I drink? You wound me Ranny.”

“Don’t call me ‘Ranny’. Who came up with that weird-ass nickname anyway?”

Both Stoll brothers coughed and pointed to Will with their thumbs, failing at being inconspicuous about it. Cecil laughed, though Miranda glared at the blonde. Will quickly defended, “I only said it once and they latched onto it!”

Nico stared at his container as the others continued talking. He hesitantly opened it to reveal a familiar scent. His lunch for the day was ravioli in a mushroom sauce. A few slices of bread were tucked neatly in the corner. The meal looked delicious, and Nico hoped that his stomach wouldn’t growl at the aroma.

“You’re welcome di Angelo,” Miranda said with a smile.

He looked up at her quickly and mumbled, “…Thank you.” Nico ate his food quietly, even as the others watched him. He didn’t like being stared at, especially when he was eating. The delicious flavor of the ravioli helped calm his nerves a bit. His beverage container had pomegranate lemonade. Nico should’ve hated that fruit, the pomegranate. But it was the only thing that kept him alive in that jar. It was hard to get rid of the taste that helped save his life. It brought bad memories, but it was also the first time he saw Jason. Besides, pomegranates tasted pretty good.

“So, what’s your story di Angelo?” asked Connor.

Nico looked up at him in mild surprise. He waited to finish chewing before he asked, “What do you mean?”

“You suddenly hang out with us even though you’ve been here a while. Just curious is all.”

He tried to keep his responses tame. “Yeah, I have been here a while. But I didn’t see anyone make an effort to approach me either.”

Travis started to say something, but then Mitchell cut in, “It’s because Jason’s not here.”

“No, it’s because I invited him,” Will said quickly. “Nico’s just shy. You were like that too, until Malcolm.”

Lou Ellen cleared her throat, her eyes darting back and forth between them a bit nervously. “Well it’s nice that you invited Nico here, Will. Jason’s not gonna be around for a while, is he? He’s gone to Camp Jupiter to do stuff, right Nico?”

“…Yeah. Working on shrines.”

“He might’ve followed Piper there. Probably feels bad for what he did, which is a good sign,” Mitchell said. Will gave him a slow head shake and pointed stare, as if telling him to cut it out. Jake looked at him curiously.

“Man, that breakup was on hell of a surprise though!” Travis said. “More than when Will told us he was dating Drew!”

“Okay, I already told you guys that was a mistake,” Will cut in.

“Except the sex part, right?” asked Connor with a sly grin.

“…She was a hell of a lot better than you, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He laughed and held his hands up in front of him. “I get it. Word got around about some things. So exactly how loud did you scream Will?”

Miranda and Lou Ellen began to protest about privacy, and soon the others joined in with their own set of comments. Will looked somewhere between determined and uncomfortable, though it was hard to read his expression when he was talking so vigorously. It only prompted more questions of the same caliber by all the blonde’s friends.

Oh gods. This was not fucking happening. Why did Nico always end up listening to sex-related conversations?! All these teenagers were older than him, and definitely not from the era he was. He’d been in the modern world for several years, but still… Modesty wasn’t something Nico could just throw away simply because that was how the times were now.

But he couldn’t tell them to shut up. Nico didn’t know them, and he was new to their little group. It’d be rude and uncalled for. He needed to tune them out. That’s right. Focus on his ravioli. Just munch up all of that pasta and bread. Focus on the colorful pattern of the blanket. That’s good. He could do this.

“—okay but Jason’s got to be the hottest guy here, right?”

Lou Ellen’s voice brought Nico back to his senses. Miranda nodded with a smile. “Mm hmm. A lot of my siblings think so. There’s a reason he gets called a stallion behind closed doors; he’s got a secret line of people wanting to take a ride. One of the girls even said she’d lick ice cream off his abs if somebody dared her to.”

What the actual fuck.

Travis and Connor laughed obnoxiously. “Who is she?” they asked simultaneously.

“Nuh-uh. I’m not telling you boys who she is. You’re gonna dare her to do it!”

“I’d do it,” said Cecil. His brothers laughed harder. “In _theory_ not like, I’d actually do it in real life!”

“Would you guys really be saying all of this if Jason was physically here?” asked Lou Ellen with a raised eyebrow.

“People have said things like that both around him and behind his back,” Connor said. “I mean, that’s how some people are with Will. And you too, Miranda.”

“Let me know who they are so I can knock ‘em out.”

Will smiled a bit. “Violence is never the answer.”

“Yeah you would say that doc, considering you can’t fight for shit,” Travis replied.

“Oh, you know what? You’re right. I’ll remember that next time when Clarisse breaks another bone in your body, Stoll. You can take care of yourself. The bone will just heal weirdly, and stick out of your skin. It’ll rip your veins and get infected.” Will gave him a forced smile. “Maybe if we’re lucky, it’ll get so bad that one of my _inexperienced_ siblings needs to cut off a limb.”

“Dude, _chill._ ” Travis put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “I was only kidding.”

“Me too.”

“You know I appreciate you taking good care of us, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Will smiled again, though it looked genuine this time.

“Besides, if I’m a good boy,” Travis began in a sultry tone. “I get a lollipop from the good ol’ doc.”

Will laughed. “Are you flirting with me?”

“Man, that was terrible, Stoll,” Lou Ellen said. “You get an F for Effort.” Miranda shook her head, making a sound of disbelief, though Travis’ brothers only laughed at him. Jake looked at Will in what seemed to be disappointment, and Mitchell patted his arm. The blonde noticed Jake’s reaction, and the smile left his face.

Cecil started up a new conversation, which everyone readily contributed to. Even Mitchell spoke more, though when he was done talking, he always looked at Nico from the corner of his eye.

“If you have something to say, then just say it.”

Everyone stopped their conversation, and turned to Nico. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. He shouldn’t have let his frustration get the better of him. But Nico was growing tired of the wary glances from the Aphrodite boy.

“I don’t have anything to say…” replied Mitchell.

“Then why do you keep looking at me? It’s getting annoying.”

“Maybe he thinks you’re cute,” Jake offered. His tone sounded honest.

But Mitchell didn’t look thankful for the suggestion. “Why would I think he’s cute? He terrified all of my siblings by turning our entire cabin pitch black. We couldn’t see in there! And then we had to cater to Drew for a whole week because she finally got rid of him!”

Will looked at the other teen with a stern face. “Cut it out Mitch—”

“It’s _my_ fault your siblings were too chicken shit to take responsibility for their actions?” Nico sneered. “None of you had the right to do that to Jason, and you know it.”

The air around them grew colder, evident by Cecil’s shiver. The Stoll brothers smiled nervously and Miranda brought out a sweater from her bag. Lou Ellen and Jake just looked at Nico in surprise.

“H-He got what he deserved, hurting Piper like that!”

“Jason deserved to be _publically_ humiliated when his breakup with your sister was in _private?!_ ” Nico glowered at Mitchell. He really didn’t want to get angry. Not here, not in front of Will or his friends. But he wasn’t going to let anyone speak badly about Jason.

“She was in love with him!”

“And so just because she loved him that means he has to be with her, even though his feelings aren’t mutual? He has to feel _obligated_ to her? That’s a load of fucking bullshit, and you know it.”

Mitchell mumbled something, though Nico didn’t catch it. Jake looked at him in surprise. “Don’t say those things, Mitch!”

“Why not? Drew told me to get a backbone, and that’s what I’m doing!” He looked to Nico. “You. I won’t let you bother me.”

“I don’t care about bothering anybody.”

“Except Jason. I bet you had something to do with all of this. You have no friends except him, so you manipulate him into breaking up with Piper just so you can have more of his time to yourself!”

Nico looked at him in disbelief. “Are you for real? What kind of shit have your siblings been _feeding_ you? Jason is my friend because he wants to be.”

“And now that he’s not here, you latch onto Will, right?”

The sand beneath them shifted, prompting everyone to jump to their feet. The shadow of the umbrella became larger and darker. The air around them dropped even lower as Nico stood. Will put a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, Nico take a deep breath—”

Nico walked away from him. “Thanks for inviting me Will, honest. I appreciate that you tried. And thank you Miranda for the food. But I have to be somewhere.”

He didn’t wait for a response. Nico stepped into the shadow of the umbrella and sunk into the ground. The last thing he heard was Will and Mitchell arguing with each other, their friends trying to console them both.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The Son of Hades stepped out of a pine tree’s shadow near Bunker 9. Nico was in a foul mood, and he was sure Leo wasn’t going to appreciate being snapped at. So he decided to take a detour in his plans. Nico summoned an undead warrior and began to spar with it for a few hours in the forest. The exercise would at least help relieve him of the anger that Mitchell caused him.

After he went back to his cabin to shower so he could look relatively presentable and not grossly sweaty, Nico knocked on the door to Bunker 9. He would rather shadow-travel inside, but Leo made it clear he didn’t appreciate being snuck up on. And after Will gave Nico a taste of his own medicine, he sort of understood what it was like to be spooked. Not that he’d ever allow Will to do it to him again.

Surprisingly, Leo answered the door. He was in a different change of suspenders with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. His face was dirty with oil smudges, though he grinned brightly at Nico. A pair of goggles was set on top of his head. “Ah, Ghostbuster! Didn’t think you’d show.”

“I had a previous engagement.”

“Well glad you found time to visit. Wasn’t expecting two people.”

“Two?”

“Calypso’s here.”

“Oh… I can come back—”

“Nah it’s fine. She wants to meet you, actually.”

Leo guided Nico inside the bunker after sealing the door with flames. He didn’t ask why Leo needed to do that. The bunker was cleaner than yesterday, and Calypso was sitting at a round table that had bowls of food. Judging by their smell and colorful arrangement, Nico assumed most of it was Mexican cuisine. Calypso was wearing stonewash jeans and a white T-shirt with her hair in a bun. Some stray locks cradled her face.

“ _Corazón_ ,” Leo began. “I present to you his royal darkness, the Ghost King.” He dramatically threw his arms out to gesture at Nico. But the latter didn’t do anything, except give Leo a flat stare.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet the one and only Son of Hades.” Calypso gave Nico a warm smile. Her presence quelled his frustration toward Leo’s ridiculousness. “You’re just in time. We were about to have dinner.”

“Leo didn’t tell me he’d be having you over.”

“No, he didn’t. But he did tell me you were going to hang out, and I wanted to join. I got to meet all the heroes involved in the prophecy, Reyna included. But I never got to meet you.”

“I stay in my cabin a lot.”

Calypso crossed her arms and looked at Nico quizzically. “Why is that?”

But he didn’t respond. He hoped she already knew the answer. Fortunately (or unfortunately; Nico couldn’t decide which was better for the context), Leo spoke up. “People think he’s a freak and don’t want to get near him, so he hides away.”

“You couldn’t have used a nicer word?” Calypso smacked him upside the head, eliciting a cry from Leo. Then she looked at Nico. “Is that true?”

“…I’m not a wanted presence, so I stay out of people’s way.”

She looked at him a bit sadly. “Well, I’d like to get to know you better. It’s not often there’re demigod children of the Big Three nowadays.” Calypso smiled at him, and gestured to a chair. “Please, sit.”

Nico sat down hesitantly in the vacant chair. He watched as Leo pulled out another chair for Calypso. She gave him an incredulous look, but then she smiled and kissed his cheek. He grinned at her a bit bashfully. It was actually rather sweet to look at, but it also made Nico a bit sad for reasons he’d rather shove into the back of his mind.

Leo served them all food, and he sat down between both of them. Calypso faced Nico from the other end of the table. “Niccoló di Angelo, right?”

His eyes widened a bit. “How did… you know my name?” It’d been a long time since anybody had called him by his full first name. Nico wasn’t even aware anybody aside from his father and Hazel knew of it.

“I’m an ancient goddess,” she said with amusement in her tone. “I know a lot of things.”

“Nice. ‘Victory of the Angels’ or something like that, right? You have a pretty fancy name,” Leo added. “Kinda like Jason’s. Did you know his middle name is Alexander?”

“ _What?_ ” Nico asked with more than a hint of shock.

Leo laughed at his response. “Yeah. ‘Jason Alexander Grace’. He sounds like a king or something.” Then he quickly added, “Uh, don’t tell him you heard it from me. I wasn’t supposed to tell anybody ‘cause he thinks it’s stupid, but I needed an ice breaker.”

“So you said something at Jason’s non-present expense?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

Nico shook his head in amazement. Jason sure knew how to pick his friends. But Leo seemed like a decent person, even if he was a little obnoxious.

Calypso returned her attention to Nico. “So, Leo was telling me about your shadow-travel and nerding over the possible science behind it.”

“Hey, I was not nerding—”

“Yes you were. You’re a huge nerd, Valdez.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“I do. It’s incredible, really.” Then she faced Nico. “How does it work exactly? Your shadow-traveling?”

“Well… it’s just like walking through a door. Except I kinda just stand there and direct myself to the next exit. The nether dimension is cold and sorta dark, but it’s quiet.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It’s an interesting place, yeah.”

“Okay, so how about like, you summoning the dead and stuff? Like is it just ghosts and zombies or do you summon vampires and mummies too?” Leo asked. Nico gave him a look, so the Latino demigod continued, “Hey, I have to first get over being creeped out alright? And people are scared of things they don’t understand. So help me understand, di Angelo.”

Was this how Leo was all the time? A jokester who occasionally had thoughts of reason? He was surprised to hear it from him, honestly. But Nico knew how it felt to be judged, and so he shouldn’t underestimate Leo when it came to his character. After all, Nico said it himself yesterday: Jason wouldn’t be friends with assholes.

“No, I can’t summon vampires,” began Nico. “Or, well I haven’t tried. They’re the undead, so it’s not necessarily the same thing. Zombies too. Ghosts can’t do anything except possess or offer intelligence for a situation. I can however command the already departed, like skeletons. Their souls temporarily return to their bodies—or what’s left of them, but I don’t do it unless I absolutely have to. I don’t like disturbing the dead, and they don’t like to be woken up.”

“Creepy yet considerate,” commented Leo. “So like… what else can you do?”

“Aside from manipulating shadows and summoning an army of skeletons? Not much else, honestly.” Nico poked at his plate of food with a fork. “I can control the ground, but I don’t have as much power over it like Hazel does. In that aspect, she’s stronger than me. I also know when souls are being judged in the Underworld before they go to their eternal resting place.” He paused. “But I can summon the souls of people who have died so I can talk to them, or so others can say their final goodbyes. Usually I use food to do it, but animal blood works just as well.”

Nico smiled slightly when Leo visibly gulped. He wanted to know about all Nico’s powers, so he wasn’t going to hold anything back. “I can’t keep them on the mortal plane for very long though. I can also manipulate dreams a little, though not as much as the Hypnos kids. I know when somebody dies too.” He looked at Leo with a serious expression. “It’s why I was puzzled by your apparent death. It felt really odd, so I couldn’t be sure if you even died at all.”

“Really? You felt it when I died?”

“Yeah.”

“What’d it feel like?”

“Generally, it feels like a cold chill or a ringing in my ears. I also know whose soul it is if I’ve interacted with them in some way beforehand. But with you, I felt cold, but then it was like… if the cold was sucked out, and replaced with the warmth of a living person.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “How is that sweet? That’s how it felt. When I’m around others, their souls feel warm. And when they die, I get cold for the instant their spirit leaves their body.”

“Whose soul is the warmest to you?”

That was a good question. Nico didn’t think about it very much. It used to be a tie between Percy and Hazel. Everyone’s soul of the Argo II crew had actually gotten a bit colder since the war ended. It was only just recently that they started to warm up again. Percy’s had significantly turned cooler lately along with Annabeth’s, and Nico suspected it had to do with their time down in Tartarus.

Though many people considered it a figure of speech, it _was_ actually possible for somebody’s spirit to break. It was a melancholic thought, something Nico preferred not to think about. He was always more sensitive to the souls of people closer to him than the general public. His own soul was one of the coldest, or at least that’s how he felt. Curiously though, it had warmed up a bit the last year.

Leo’s soul was pretty warm, probably because of the whole fire thing. Calypso’s was average along with everyone else at the camp. As for Jason, his soul was the warmest when Nico first met him.

But after the war, it grew colder. There was a moment when Nico felt a sharp instance of coldness from Jason’s soul. It was when Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge were traveling with the Athena Parthenos. He never thought to ask why Jason’s soul suddenly grew cooler then. It was almost as if somebody had stabbed it with a frigid blade.

Jason’s soul still hadn’t warmed up since then. It was the opposite; it was ever so slightly growing colder. Not enough to cause alarm, but the fact that his soul was continuously dropping in temperature while most everyone else’s was subtly growing in warmth sprouted concern within Nico. It was something he’d have to investigate at a later time.

If he had to pick though, the warmest soul Nico could think of would be…

“Will’s. I think Will’s soul is probably the warmest so far.”

“Pssh. His dad’s Apollo; I should’ve expected that. I was pretty sure you were gonna say me, ‘cause I’m so hot.”

“Yours is only warmer than average.”

Calypso laughed, and Leo gave Nico a flat look. “Thanks for that di Angelo.”

“You’re welcome, Valdez.”

The rest of the night was spent talking about Nico. He felt like Calypso wanted to write a biography about him with all the questions she kept asking. It didn’t bother him, as he already told a lot of his past to Jason, Reyna, and Hazel. Leo occasionally cracked a joke, mostly because Calypso kept a tight leash on his behavior. Sometimes he’d ask his own questions though, and he seemed genuinely intrigued. But he continuously changed topics, probably because he couldn’t keep his focus on one thing for so long.

Nico was appreciative neither of them touched him, though they didn’t seem interested in doing that in the first place. The dinner was good. Not as good as Miranda’s, but it was still rather tasty. At first Nico thought Calypso cooked their dinner. She really only made the appetizers and desserts when he asked. Surprisingly, Leo cooked most of the food.

The sky grew dark after a while, so Nico said, “I better get going. I’m kinda tired.”

“My presence was too much for you to handle, huh?” joked Leo.

“Yeah actually. You talk more than I thought was possible from one person.”

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

Nico managed a smile. “Thank you for the food. It was good. Do you need help cleaning up?”

Leo shook his head. “Nah we got it. But my food was pretty delicious, wasn’t it? You’re welcome, Ghostbuster. I’m pretty badass in the kitchen, though Calie makes better desserts than me.”

“The cookies were good too. Thank you, Lady Calypso.”

She smiled at him. “No need for that. I’ve never really liked formalities. Calie is fine.”

Leo held out his hand. “Well, I can say this has been a success. I’m not all that creeped out by you anymore. Also ‘cause, y’know the thing you did yesterday kinda makes it hard to be scared of you.”

“What thing?” asked Calypso.

Nico groaned. “You are never to tell anyone, Valdez.”

“Yeah I know. Not anybody’s business but ours.” He grinned widely. “So, success?”

Nico stared at his hand, but shook it after a few seconds. “Yeah, mostly.”

“Feel free to slip in a note in my suggestion box on your way out.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

Calypso smiled at him, also offering her hand. He shook it firmly. “It was very nice to meet you, Nico. You’re pleasant company.”

He really couldn’t help it when his face grew a little warm. Being complimented by a goddess didn’t happen very often, especially to people like him. Leo laughed at the younger teen. “There, that’s the thing. Blushing like a tiny fluffy parakeet.”

“Watch yourself, Valdez.” Nico was surprised Calypso beat him to the chase of what he wanted to say. “ _You’re_ the one who’s gonna scare him away.”

“I know, I know. Just kidding.”

Nico shook his head, and turned around before they saw him smile. But he did catch them waving him goodbye as he disappeared into a shadow. He hoped he faded away into the nether before they saw the grin on his face.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Yet another day of arguing with the Senate, except this time it was about building supplies. Jason had already told them countless times that cut stone or cement would be fine for the shrines. But now they insisted on using Imperial Gold for some of the fancier shrines, and New Rome already didn’t have an abundance of that. He tried to reason with them, pointing out it was better to save them for monster-slaying weapons, but pleasing the gods was more important than the lives of demigods, apparently.

To better his mood, Reyna suggested he take time off, but relaxing wasn’t something Jason could do easily. There were always things that needed to be done—things people wanted _him_ to get done. Gods, he was only sixteen. Just how much did they expect him to do? No, but people depended on him; they trusted him. He supposed he should feel thankful that others could rely on him.

Having his friends around did quell his irritation though. Jason cooked a dinner specifically for such an occasion, and he was more than a little nervous when they finally arrived at the villa.

“Oh, you guys came earlier than expected!” he exclaimed. He was still wearing his apron, something Reyna smiled at when she looked him over.

“We could come back,” she said.

“No, no everything’s done already.” He led them all inside, and closed the door.

“This is a nice place,” Piper said. She gazed at the high ceilings as she wandered the living room. It felt a little weird having her over knowing that this wasn’t a romantic dinner, but one of comradery. But she didn’t seem uncomfortable, so Jason shouldn’t either. His guilt had subsided for the most part as well, something he was thankful for.

“Do you get lonely living in such a large place?” asked Frank. He helped set the table.

“It’s kinda spacious for one person, but I’m not even here most of the time. I’m out there building shrines or trying to collaborate with the Senate.”

Reyna huffed a bit too loudly. “I was assured by them that everything was fine before you came here. I didn’t expect them to corner you into making more decisions. I apologize Jason.”

“It’s alright Reyna. I’m not angry at you, but them…”

Hazel smiled. “Well, the shrines are looking good so far Jason. Do you need help?”

“There’s already a lot of people working on them, but the more the merrier. That is, if Praetor Ramírez-Arellano allows it.”

“No need for that in here, Grace,” replied Reyna with a slight smile. “But Hazel, if you really want, I can allow you some time to help Jason with the shrines. I’ll count it as service to the Legion.”

“Okay, yeah sure! Thank you!” Hazel faced Jason. “Can I start tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Augh, thinking about work makes me feel so old,” Frank remarked. “…Can we eat now, please?”

Jason laughed. “Yeah, alright. We’re starting to sound like overworked adults.”

He served them their food and beverages. Jason set the containers of dinner on the table in case anybody wanted seconds. It’d been a while since he made a big dinner, but it still wasn’t anything fancy. Just seasoned pork chops with potato slices, and a side of brown rice and peas. At the last minute, Jason remembered Piper was vegetarian, so he made lentil soup and a salad with lettuce, spinach, walnuts, feta cheese, and dried cranberries for her.

“Wow, this tastes really good!” Hazel said. “Jason, you’ve improved a lot since Christmas!”

“Thanks,” he replied with a smile.

“What happened last Christmas?” asked Piper. She took another bite of her salad.

“Oh… nothing,” began Jason. “It’s really not—”

“Jason scorched our Christmas ham in the oven,” Reyna said. “He also put too much butter in the mashed potatoes, and burned the biscuits. I don’t even want to tell you what he did to the salad.”

Piper laughed. “Wow, he was really that bad?”

“Extremely.”

“My gingerbread cookies were fine at least!” Jason added in. “Those came out well.”

Hazel giggled. “That’s true; they were pretty good. But he tried to add frosting to them to make designs and he put too much, so we all just scraped it off.”

“And then we just decided to design our own gingerbread ourselves,” said Frank with a smile. “It was sort of a mess.”

“Sort of?” Reyna cut in. “It was a night we’ll never forget.”

Piper chuckled, and looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow. “Remind me again why your last name is Grace?”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

They were stunned when Jason offered them a chocolate cheese cake he made. All four of his friends wanted slices to take home, which he happily plastic wrapped for them. Frank helped him wash the dishes while Hazel and Reyna put away the leftovers.

He couldn’t find Piper anywhere until he went outside to the garden. She was sitting on one of the chairs looking up at the stars. Jason sat across from her. “You okay?” he asked.

She gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I am. Coming here, I thought I might be sad that you weren’t making this dinner just for me. But I actually felt okay, y’know? And then I thought, ‘You can still be friends with him Piper, see? It’ll all work out.’ I think that’s just what I miss, spending time with friends. We’re all so caught up in doing our own things at both camps that we don’t have time to just… hang out.”

It was a huge relief to hear that Piper was getting better. Jason couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, I understand. Maybe one day we can all hang out again, but with Leo this time.”

“Mm. And… we can invite Nico too.” There was no bitter tone behind it. Piper looked at Jason with a gentler smile. Maybe she’d warm up to the younger demigod after all.

“Yeah, Nico too.”

Everyone left once the food was put away and the dishes were washed. Piper told Jason that she’d be leaving to visit her father in another day. Jason suggested they hang out one more time, but she told him not to worry. She was going to drag Reyna along for some shopping while Frank managed the Legion.

Jason actually felt relaxed once he showered. He felt even better when he finally allowed himself to lay down on his bed. His friends put him in a good mood. Speaking of friends, he ought to call Nico just to see how he was doing. It’d been about two weeks since he’d seen the younger teen, and Jason missed him already.

After offering a drachma to Iris, a misty screen showing Cabin Thirteen’s interior popped up. Nico was on his bed shuffling through his Mythomagic deck.

“Hey Neeks.”

It was a significant moment in history when Jason witnessed Nico actually jolt in surprise. The Son of Hades gave him a glare. “Don’t sneak up on people like that, Grace!”

“And you’re allowed to do it, why?”

“Because. That’s my thing.”

“Giving people heart attacks?”

“Yeah.”

“You should at least wear a bell around your neck or something so people know you’re there.” Jason caught himself too late. Didn’t he tell himself a long time ago he’d never say that to the smaller boy? Oh gods, what if it sounded suggestive? Now he probably thought Jason was weird.

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “Huh? Why would I wanna do that?”

Jason cleared his throat, hoping the redness in his face wasn’t visible on the other end. “Nothing, never mind. I just wanted to call to see how you were doing.”

“Oh, I’m doing fine. I was actually going to call you too, but you beat me to it.” Nico smiled warmly at him, and Jason couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. “How’s it going over there?”

“The Senate is a pain in the ass, nothing unusual.”

“Gods, they still can’t give you a break, huh?”

“Nope. And you? How’s life over there?”

“Er, fine I guess. I sleep a lot. But Emma asked me to teach her how to use a sword last week, so I’ve been helping her ever since, and her friend April.”

“Oh, really? That’s great!”

And that’s how Jason got to hear about Nico’s time alone at Camp Half-Blood. He learned about April, and Nico’s experience teaching little kids how to spar without hurting them. He was a bit confused though as to why Nico wanted to change his cabin décor when it came up, until the shorter teen mentioned Jamie’s thorough inspection. He felt like Nico left something out though when the boy cut himself off on that topic.

Jason was both surprised and amused that Nico also asked for cooking lessons from Miranda Gardiner of Cabin Four. Though he couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous when Nico mentioned his time spent with Will.

“Ah, so he’s inviting you to hang out more often then?”

“Yeah. I decided to give it a shot, making other friends. I could tell he wanted to spend time with me a while back. He was telling me about how he wished the infirmary had its own building, and some other personal things. I figured it wouldn’t be so bad if I let him talk to me.”

While it was nice that Will seemed to desire to be a new friend to Nico, the other blonde’s determination was a little suspicious. Was there a hidden meaning to Will’s persistence? _You’re being stupid, Jason. Cut it out._ _This is a good sign somebody else wants to be his friend._

The greatest news though was when Nico told him that he tried to get to know Leo more. The whole account left Jason with a wide grin, something the younger teen noticed.

“You’re really that glad we’re hanging out?”

“Of course! This is great Nico! I know that Leo can be a bit exhausting, but I’m so happy you—the both of you actually, are trying to be friends.”

Nico smiled. “Yeah. He’s not too bad. Talks a lot, but he seems like a decent guy.”

“It sounds like he thinks you’re decent too.”

“Probably. I’ll hang out with him again sometime.” Nico gave a pause and looked down at his lap. Then he looked back up at Jason. “So… the shrines are still gonna take a while, huh?”

“Yeah.” Jason sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “At this rate, I might not get back to Camp Half-Blood until late May.”

That was almost four months Jason would have to stay here. Nico would be alone for that much longer. But he was making progress with new friends, so Jason shouldn’t be concerned. Or feel jealous. He should be happy for Nico, but he couldn’t identify the misplaced worry at the back of his mind.

“How are things with you and Piper?” asked Nico, bringing Jason out of his thoughts.

“They’re good, actually. We had a long talk, and she confessed some things to me.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Nico paused and didn’t continue speaking until another minute of silence. “Uhm, if you want to vent or something, I’m here.”

“Well it’s not so much venting, actually.” But Jason told him the main points of the conversation anyway. He also told Nico how he felt about the whole thing, and how he couldn’t look at Piper the same way again. Nico himself appeared a bit shocked, his eyes slightly wide and his eyebrows raised.

“—and that’s why I know for sure I wouldn’t ever get back with her,” Jason said. “She told me she’s going to work through her jealousy, but the fact that she treated me like something to be owned, or something she felt entitled to… well I’m just really glad I decided to breakup with her after all. I still feel bad I made her cry, but now I know it wasn’t entirely my fault. A lot of my guilt went away too. The relationship would’ve ended worse had I waited any longer.”

“That’s good. I’m really glad to hear that Jace, that you’re feeling better. And that you can at least still be friends with her.”

“Thanks Neeks.” Jason smiled at him.

Both of them ended up talking a bit longer, about another two hours. They smiled often and laughed a few times too. Nico’s laughter was addicting, and Jason so badly wished he could be sitting right beside him instead of talking through a screen miles away.

It was getting late, and Jason had to rise early to continue the shrine constructions. Nico looked a bit disappointed, but then he quickly reasoned with Jason when the latter suggested that he could stay up another hour.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You have things to do. And hey, the sooner you get done with all that stuff, the sooner you can come back, right?”

“Yeah, you’ve got a point. Well, I guess I’ll let you go now.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you later then. Good night Jace.”

“Good night Neeks.”

“…Have sweet dreams.”

Jason smiled. “You too.”

Nico waved at him before swiping his hand across the screen, and the Mist disappeared.

He shouldn’t feel bummed. Jason could talk to Nico some other time. But at least the Son of Hades wasn’t completely alone there. Nico was right too; the sooner Jason got done with his work here, the sooner he could go to back to Camp Half-Blood. And Nico did look a bit excited when Jason told him they could start their competition when he returned.

That night, Jason slept comfortably with dreams of Nico’s laughter, and his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/97773210773) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I wrote this chapter when I was hungry.
> 
> Jason doesn't canonically have a middle name, but I've seen some fanfics give him 'Alexander'. I thought it fit him since his name is already pretty fancy. 'Nico' is also short for 'Niccoló', so I put that in here too.
> 
> One more chapter until Jason returns to CHB. We'll see his POV in the next installment as well. I have the next ten chapters finished, and I'm working on Chapter 35. I'm dead serious about finishing this story. I work on it every morning before classes.
> 
> Somebody on Tumblr made a pretty thorough quiz for PJO recently. So if you're curious about who of the 12 Olympians + Hades would be your godly parent, you can take it [here](https://www.qzzr.com/c/quiz/116605/d03d4b6c-d85f-4c0e-a1c3-c9155e973ce5). I got Apollo, which wasn't much of a surprise. -laugh- Should you decide to take it, feel free to share your results with me in the comments if you'd like!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	25. Venters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **venters**  
>  [VEHN·terz] _Scots_  
>  (n.) the things that the wind or tide drive in from the ocean upon a wave
> 
> ⚠️ Notes are important this chapter.

Nico woke up in a good mood, which wasn’t a regular occurrence. Talking with Jason over IM last night left him feeling impatient. He wanted it to be May already so they could hang out again, and so Nico could show the older demigod the cooking skills he learned from Miranda.

He hadn't seen Will since Friday. The older teen hadn’t been present when Nico picked up his cooking lessons again with Miranda. He’d felt a little disappointed, truthfully, but it was kind of expected after what happened at the beach.

It hadn’t even really been his fault—Mitchell had no right to say what he did. But Nico was the Son of Hades so that left no doubt in his mind that the blame would fall on him time after time. Thinking about it only made him angry all over again though, so throughout the weekend he focused on training Emma and April.

Their endurance was building up, and April cried less. Now whenever she did cry, they were tears of determination as she tried to strike Nico with her wooden sword. It was just as well; he didn’t know how to handle crying kids. It was awkward trying to comfort her, as she always attached herself to him in a vice-like hug. Emma would join in just because she could, and Nico really didn’t know how to tell them that they needed to get back to training instead of latching onto him like baby koalas.

Well, at least they weren’t afraid of him.

“Okay girls, we’ve been at this for two hours. I think that’s enough for today,” he said with a smile. “You’re both getting really good.”

“Thanks Nico!” they replied simultaneously.

“It’s almost time for lunch. You girls should go to the dining pavilion now.”

But their focus wasn’t directed at him. The two children looked behind Nico, prompting him to turn around. Will was walking toward them with Miranda. She was saying something to him, but they were still too far away for Nico to catch her words. Will carried two surfboards, one under each arm. He smiled when he saw the Son of Hades.

“Hey Nico.”

“…Hey.”

Miranda smiled at him. “Afternoon di Angelo. You won’t mind if I take these two girls out to lunch, right?”

“No, I guess not.”

Emma looked at the older girl curiously. “Who are you?”

“I’m Miranda, counselor for Demeter Cabin. Would you girls like to have lunch with me? Nico tells me you two really like chocolate cake.”

“Yes, yes I like cake!”

“Well I have some of that, and ice cream. But first we’re going to eat lunch, okay? I’ll let you pick what you want. How about it?”

“Do you want to go April?” asked Emma. The other little girl looked between Miranda and Nico. She must’ve been wary of the other teenager.

“It’s okay. Miranda’s nice and she cooks good food,” Nico said. “The chocolate cake is really delicious too. I think you’ll like it.”

April nodded, and then Emma took her hand. They followed Miranda and asked her a bunch of questions about Cabin Four, though Emma did most of the talking. Nico was then left alone with Will, though he didn’t address him.

“So, how are you today?” the blonde asked.

Nico picked up the wooden weapons, and began to walk over to the armory. “I’m okay,” he said with an easy shrug. “How are you?”

“Good, good.” Will followed him. “I’m on another break for about two hours. Marisol’s really getting on my case.” He paused for a moment. “Look, I wanted to apologize for what happened Friday. I don’t know what got into Mitchell.”

“It’s alright. He doesn’t like me. Plain and simple.”

“Still wasn’t right of him to say those things, even if they might’ve been true.”

“It just irks me that his whole cabin can be so nosy and _petty._ ”

“Ah, yeah,” replied Will, looking a little awkward.

“Sorry,” Nico said, looking at him sincerely. He might be frustrated with Mitchell and his siblings, but Mitchell was still Will’s friend. “I shouldn’t—”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Will replied. “They were out of line, but maybe I could make it up to you? For the whole… everything. You said I could teach you how to surf. So, how about it?”

Nico eyed the boards after he put away the weapons. Then he looked at Will who only smiled at him.

“No one will be there but us,” Will promised in a clear attempt to sweeten the deal.

“I don’t have swimwear.”

“Figured as such. It’s why I brought some spare trunks. They used to belong to one of my younger brothers, but I think they’d fit you.”

Nico chewed the inside of his cheek as he thought about it. He wasn’t too hot on the idea of getting half-naked around Will because he was more than aware that he was too pale and too skinny to be seen on the beach. Especially when Will was the definition of athletically toned.

“Could we do it tomorrow?” Nico asked. “I'm kinda tired right now.” It wasn’t a total lie, and it would also give him a little more preparation with himself for the alone time in Will’s company.

“Sure! The waves are better in the early morning, and nobody’s out at the beach at that time, so how about… ah, maybe seven? Does that sound good?”

Seven sounded like an ungodly time to get up, but Will seemed so eager about it that Nico complied. “Alright. Seven it is.”

“Great! I’m gonna get in some extra practice today, but I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning. Don’t forget!” Will grinned widely at him, and then went on his way toward the shore.

The rest of the day was spent cooking in Cabin Thirteen. Nico could’ve went to Cabin One and watched a couple of movies, but without Jason there, it didn’t feel right. So he simply trained with an undead warrior in the forest, and only stopped when it was time for Nico to make himself some dinner.

He didn’t sleep well as he was a bit nervous about surfing the next morning.

It was embarrassing having to wear the trunks, though they were long enough that they reached Nico’s knees. Just as well; the less skin he showed, the better for him. He changed into a plain black T-shirt as he had several like them, so it wasn’t a big deal if it got wet. But he wasn’t going to allow anybody to see him dressed that way.

He shadow-traveled himself to the beach, rising out of the shade from a tree. Nico peeked behind it to survey the landscape before him. Will didn’t lie. He really was the only person at the beach. He was sitting on the sand, watching the rolling waves as dawn began to shine on the horizon.

Nico’s crunching footsteps in the sand alerted the older teen. Will stood up and grinned at him again. “Oh good, they fit.” If Will thought anything about Nico wearing a shirt, he didn’t comment, which Nico was grateful for.

“Yeah,” Nico replied, crossing his arms uncomfortably, and pointedly not looking at Will’s sun kissed skin. “Let’s just start, okay?”

Will laughed. “Eager are we? I like that.” He plucked his board from its sandy pedestal. It was slim with a blue and white gradient. “The other one is yours.”

By ‘the other one’, he must’ve meant the large yellow board sticking up from the sand. It was half a body taller than Nico. The younger teen stared at it, and said, “This looks like a giant banana. I’m not using this.”

Will laughed again and Nico noticed it was somewhat musical sounding, but that was to be expected from a child of Apollo. “You’re a beginner; you need to start with a big board. I’m gonna go over the basics, so just watch me.”

He set the banana board (or how Nico preferred to call it) down on the sand. “Now you’re gonna want to lay on it, and do these exercises. It’s practice for when you get in the water.” Will laid on his stomach, and stretched out his hand. “If you can touch the tip of this board, then you’re lying on it too far. But you can’t lay on the other end too much either. It’ll disrupt the balance once you’re out there and you’ll just sink.”

Then he began to paddle in non-existent water. “See what I’m doing? This is how you’ll steer yourself once you get out there. I’ll demonstrate first though. If you do catch a wave, this is how you get up on your board from a laying position.”

Will hoisted the front of his body first, until he sprung upright on the surfboard. “It’ll take some practice, but you just gotta remember to do it quickly. Waves wait for nobody.” He stepped off the board. “Now you try. Do both the paddle exercise and the balancing one ten times.”

Nico huffed, though he followed Will’s directions. He tried to keep a collected exterior, but having the older demigod watch him from above was a little embarrassing. Nico felt like a moron, and he probably looked like one too, trying to swim in sand and play hopscotch with an oversized banana. But he planned to take this seriously. It was a hobby of Will’s, and he wanted to share it with Nico.

“Good, that’s good. Looks like you’ve got the hang of it. Now watch me.” He picked up his own surfboard and carried it toward the ocean. He walked into the water, and when he was deep enough, he set the surfboard in front of him. Will climbed on top of it, and paddled out a bit further into the ocean. Nico watched as he caught the first wave. It wasn’t too big, though it didn’t look like an easy feat.

After the wave rolled out onto the sand, Will climbed onto his board as it floated in the water. He cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted, “Okay, now you try!”

Nico grabbed his borrowed jumbo banana—which was heavier than it looked—and stared at the water lapping at his feet. Will was still sitting on his own board, watching him. Nico walked deeper into the water— _fuck_ that was cold! Nico shivered. Even _if_ his normal body temperature was closer to a corpse’s, he still wasn’t _completely_ numb to colder environments.

“Oh shit!” Will shouted. “I forgot to ask you! Do you even know how to swim?!”

“ _Yes_ I know how to swim!” Nico yelled back. “I wouldn’t agree to this if I didn’t know how! Especially because we’re going to be in the fucking ocean!”

Will laughed at him. “Just checking!”

He ignored the blonde and carefully climbed onto the surfboard. It teetered a bit, though Nico was able to find his balance eventually. He slowly paddled his way toward Will, and then hesitantly sat upright on the board.

“Nice of you to join me.”

“If I die in this watery grave, I will come back from the dead and bury you alive.”

“Relax, Davy Jones.” Why did people insist on giving Nico all these dumb nicknames? Will leaned in closer, too close than Nico was used to. “I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?”

Nico peered at him through his eyelashes and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. “…Yeah, okay,” he said softly.

Surfing was hard.

Did people really hate themselves this much that they wanted to be slapped in the face by the ocean on a constant basis? He didn’t know how Will got used to this, or why he liked it so much.

Nico fell off several times. At one point he got tired of trying to swim back to his board, so he paddled his way to the shore and sat on his banana as he watched Will demonstrate. The guy was an absolute natural. Even with the biggest waves, he still managed to keep his footing on the board. Will grinned whenever he surfed through the interior of the waves, raking his hand against the wall of water. Sometimes Nico caught him laughing. It prompted the Son of Hades to try again.

His efforts were in vain.

Will told him not to worry about it, as it wasn’t something that could be done overnight. So Nico just sat on the sand and continued to watch the young doctor hang ten. He thought back to his conversation with Leo the other night. The Latino demigod had asked Nico if he thought ‘Wipeout’ was a better moniker for Will because, “I dunno. Doc Oct seems stale now. It doesn’t roll off the tongue as smoothly.” Yeah, maybe Leo had a point. It did sound a lot better, seeing the blonde like this.

A while later, Will returned to shore where Nico was waiting for him. By now the latter was mostly dry.

“Impressive,” Nico said once the older teen was close enough.

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“No, I’m actually being honest this time. You really know what you’re doing.”

Will beamed at him. He sat down next to Nico and said, “Yeah, I’ve been doing this for a while now. Thanks for letting me teach you.”

“Mm.”

“Think you’re up for a second lesson another day?”

“Not likely.”

“Well at least I tried.”

“You did, and thanks for that.” Nico looked out toward the ocean. “I really do appreciate you trying to hang out with me, even if it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Thanks for letting me.”

Nico shrugged in reply. They both watched the waves in silence until some other demigods appeared on the farther end of the shore. Nico noticed them immediately, so he rose from his spot and said, “I better get going. It might get crowded now.”

“Yeah, probably. I should get back to the infirmary too.” He stuck his surfboard on the sand. “We don’t need to take these. One of my brothers and his friend are gonna surf later, so I told him I’d leave them here.”

Good riddance. Nico was getting tired of looking at the buoyant banana.

Will walked alongside him through the forest once they left the beach. But when they came to a clearing, the blonde stopped. Nico turned around and looked at him curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Will stared at him for a minute, and then smiled. “Just thinking that now you call me by my first name instead of ‘Solace’.”

“Well, I got used to being around you I guess. That’s all.” He’d grown accustomed to the blonde’s presence over the past several months. Really, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“I’m glad.”

Will paused.

“Say Nico, you wanna go out on a date with me sometime?”

Absolute silence.

For the first few seconds, all Nico could do was stare in shock at the blonde.

_What?_

Did he hear right?

Surely, Will _must_ be kidding. But the wide smile never left his face as he looked at Nico. “I’m single right now, in case you were wondering. Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for some time; I just couldn’t find the right moment.”

He hadn’t expected this. He didn’t think anybody would be interested in him, especially not somebody like Will.

“Is this a joke?” Nico asked slowly.

Will looked at him in surprise first, then confusion, and finally regret. “Oh, sorry. I just… It’s fine if you don’t want to. I just thought—”

“It’s not that,” Nico cut him off. “I mean… well it’s… I wasn’t expecting it.” He rubbed his arm, trying not to curl in on himself. “But why would you—” His eyes widened. If Will asked him that, then did he know Nico was…?!

Oh, this was bad.

Really, _really_ fucking bad.

“Look, forget about it—” Will tried to say, obviously in distress at how quickly the situation was derailing. He sighed and ran a hand through his damp blonde locks. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I shouldn’t have assumed—”

“No! It’s just… Is that obvious that I…?” Shit, he just confirmed Will’s suspicions. _Way to go dumbass._ Nico’s eyes darted frantically around him, dreading that a camper might just pass them by and hear the conversation.

“Obvious?” Will asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you asking me if you showed up positive on gaydar or something?”

“Don’t say that word!” Nico exclaimed, his eyes focusing back on Will. A glare replaced his previous look of panic.

“What word? Gay?” he asked, sounding confused.

“ _Solace._ ”

“Why? What’s wrong with that word?”

“I just…” Nico dropped his head and clenched his eyes shut. He opened them to look at the grass between his shoes. He didn’t mean to hesitate, really. He didn’t want Will to think that he wasn’t interested. Nico just wished that his fear from decades ago would leave him the hell alone.

Will stuck his hands inside his pockets and bent down so his head was level with Nico’s. “There’s nothing wrong with it you know. Nobody will care if you’re gay. If you haven’t already figured it out by now, I’m bisexual myself.” He shrugged, adding to his nonchalance.

Nico peered at him through a willow of messy dark bangs. “Well we’re not exactly in the same boat.”

The Apollo boy sighed. “Right, we’re not _exactly_ in the same situation. But a ‘no’ would suffice. You don’t have to make a big deal out of it.”

“I’m not!” Nico looked up at him fully this time. “It’s just… I mean why would you want to… to…?!”

“Ask you out?”

“Yeah, that!” He crossed his arms, eyes examining the trees around them. He had to stay alert. Really, somebody could just be taking a stroll and find them like this, talking about things like dating or all that other romantic mess.

“Because I want to?” Will replied with a shake of his head, as if to say, “Duh”.

Nico looked at him after finding the rock an inch away from his shoe was no longer interesting. The smaller demigod felt his ears grow warm as Will smiled at him. He was tempted to just jump into a shadow and flee to his cabin.

“So,” the medic tried again. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

All the guy wanted as a simple one-worded answer. What should Nico say? It’s true, he was a bit more comfortable now with the Son of Apollo. He had gotten used to his routine presence over the past couple of months. He was nice enough, sure, and definitely easy on the eyes. Must’ve took after his father in the looks department. Will seemed to like Nico’s company too. Maybe he should consent to the invitation. It sounded nice…

But he was at a complete loss on what to do if he said the affirmative. Who was he supposed to go for this? Only Jason and Reyna knew Nico’s secret, but both of them were busy doing important work on the other side of the country. He wasn’t ready to tell Hazel yet. And he definitely couldn’t talk to Leo. Under any circumstance. No way.

He’d have to do this on his own.

Besides, when would this ever happen again? When would somebody be interested enough in him to actually ask him out?

Never.

The answer was never.

This would _never_ happen again if Nico didn’t take a chance.

He’d have to set boundaries of course. He’d have to make sure nobody found out about any of this. He just wasn’t ready. Will may have figured it out, but that didn’t mean Nico wanted the rest of the camp to know his business.

“Okay,” Nico said at last, looking down at his feet again. “I’ll go… on a date with you.”

It was fine. This was fine. He could do this.

Will’s face brightened, matching it with a wide grin. “Nice! Okay, well we could probably watch a movie. Connor has a portable DVD player stashed away somewhere, and he owes me for that one time he—”

Nico ignored the rest of that sentence. His heartbeat drowned out any other sound, even the birds high above the trees and the distant neighs of pegasi. Was this really happening? Was somebody really interested in _him_ , of all people? And that somebody was a guy like Will, a person everyone liked? Nico wasn’t sure if he should be elated or worried.

Elated because this was happening, or worried because if he opened his heart too much, he might end up getting hurt. He already opened up his heart considerably to Jason, and so far hadn’t regretted it, but Nico wasn’t sure if he could afford the same risk with another guy.

But Will wouldn’t do that, would he? Sure, he could be a bit overbearing and blunt sometimes, but they were always with the best intentions. Yeah, okay, this date should be fine. Just the two of them. Alone. Romantically. For an undetermined amount of time.

“—and I think you’ll probably like the movie since it has good laughs with an even mixture of drama. But we’ll have to watch it in your cabin because—”

His cabin? As in, Nico di Angelo’s cabin? The Hades Cabin? Cabin Thirteen? The cabin that looked like it belonged in a graveyard? That dark, cold, melancholic cabin? The cabin he never let anyone enter if they weren’t Hazel, Reyna, or Jason? _That_ cabin?

Nico had never felt fainter in his entire life.

“—so, does that sound like a plan?”

“…Why?” he asked, almost in a whisper.

Will looked perplexed. “Why? Nico, I just explained why. There’s too many people in Apollo Cabin, and Leo doesn’t like to share that cool tech he has in Bunker 9. He thinks I don’t know about it, but Jake let the secret slip to me one time.” He gave a slight laugh. “Your cabin will be just fine. Is that okay? I’ve never been inside. I’m kinda excited to see it, actually.”

Nico took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He needed to stay calm. He had to stop running away. This would be good for him. Get to know other guys besides Percy. As much as he (still) fantasized, he didn’t have a chance with the Son of Poseidon, not by a long shot.

“Yeah,” said Nico, eyes slowly moving to look up at Will. “Okay. My cabin’s fine then.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow at six in the evening then?”

“To… Tomorrow?”

“Unless you want another time?”

“No… That’s… That’s fine.”

Will smiled again. “Alright. Well I have to go return to my shift at the infirmary, but I’ll see you tomorrow then!” He gave Nico a wave and walked back into the open space of the camp grounds.

The skeletal butterflies were scratching a little too hard against the inner walls of Nico’s stomach. Whether the sensation was good or bad, he still wasn’t sure.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico spent almost the entire next day cleaning his cabin so it looked presentable. When he was satisfied with it, he met Will at the tree from yesterday at the appointed time, and shadow-traveled them both to his cabin. He didn’t want anyone to see them walking together there. It’d look too suspicious.

Will almost fell over when Nico brought them both out of a shadow on the wall. The taller demigod gave the excuse that he just wasn’t used to such an unconventional mode of transportation.

“Wow, for a second there I almost thought my soul was gonna get ripped out of my body!”

That didn’t make Nico feel any better.

“So… here’s my place,” he presented quietly, gesturing to his room with a hand.

Will walked around the cabin, examining all the décor. “It’s so dreary-looking. The atmosphere kinda reminds me of a morgue.”

“Sorry it’s not blindingly gold like your cabin.”

But Will didn’t respond to his comment. “I can see why people don’t want to come in here, though it’s not too bad I guess. Could use some windows though.”

“I like it like this.”

“Whatever you say.”

The blonde walked over to Nico’s bed and set down the portable DVD player. “This looks like a good spot to watch the movie. How about it?”

“…Yeah that’s… uh, that’s fine.”

Will tossed off his sandals and sat cross-legged on the bed. Nico cautiously approached him, and sat down next to the other boy. But he put at least a foot of space between them. Though this was a date, it was still the first one, and Nico wasn’t keen on getting touchy-feely.

The movie was mediocre, in his honest opinion. It was funny, sure. But after reading several fiction books courtesy of Jason, Nico could spot clichés a mile away. He wasn’t going to tell Will that though. It’d be rude, and the blonde seemed to be genuinely enjoying the movie.

“Well, that was pretty good, huh?” asked Will once it was over. “Travis and Connor introduced the movie to me.”

“Yeah, it’s okay.”

“Was it really?”

“I mean, I don’t really care for comedy or exaggerated drama, but I don’t mind watching films like that.”

“You’ll like them in due time, probably.” Will looked at Nico, searching his face for something. “So…”

“So…?”

“You’re new to this, aren’t you?”

“I thought you knew that already from a few weeks ago. I’ve never been with anybody.”

“Right, right.”

Will was silent as he observed the black comforter of Nico’s bed. He closed the portable DVD player and returned the disc to its case. Oh good, well it looked like the date was almost over. That wasn’t too bad.

Then shit happened.

Nico almost impaled him with the Stygian Iron sword when Will tried to kiss him good night.

His sword was drawn in his right hand, his left hand flat against the cold obsidian wall. How he wished he could turn into a spider right now. The Son of Apollo was taken aback, and probably a little hurt, if his expression was anything to go by.

Maybe Nico was overreacting, but it was unseemly to kiss somebody on their first date. That’s not how things worked! …Right? Damn him. He kept forgetting this was a different era, and people had different conventions.

“Ah, I’ll see myself out then.” But Will smiled, regardless of his failed attempt to get a kiss. “Oh, right. Before I leave, I wanted to ask… wanna have another date sometime?”

Nico said yes.

Date two wasn’t as nerve-wracking. It was another movie in Nico’s cabin, although he got to pick this time. It was in black-and-white. He was a fan of the classics, and had learned the names of old actors and actresses because of them. Will was entertained for a while.

Then he got bored.

He kept bouncing his foot on his knee, which was very distracting for Nico. He side-eyed the taller demigod, but kept his comments to himself. To lessen the boredom, Nico pointed out trivia facts about the movie, which Will never asked for. But he was nice, and asked for further elaboration if he didn’t understand something Nico said.

He stole a quick kiss on Nico’s cheek before he left that night. And the small Son of Hades couldn’t tell if his red face was from anger (most likely) or from embarrassment (also a possibility).

Nico was confused as to why he said yes to a third date.

Will suggested a walk on the beach, which Nico shot down immediately. So it was movie night in Cabin Thirteen again. But its host wasn’t happy when said host’s date carelessly mentioned one of his younger siblings picked it out.

“You told a _kid_ that we were _dating?!_ ” Nico almost shrieked. Kids talked about everything and anything. They were cute, sure, but they had almost no filter. Like all the time. He should know; Nico was that type of kid a little over five years ago.

“No, I didn’t tell him I was seeing somebody!” Will said, holding his hands up in defense. “I haven’t told anyone, okay? Just like you asked. I didn’t even tell Jake.”

Nico noticed the very minor pause before the Jake mention.

He tried not to think about it.

“I’m sorry,” Nico apologized. “It’s just…”

“Yeah, I know.” Will smiled softly. “You don’t want anyone to find out. It’s fine. Let’s just… get back to the movie, okay?”

“Okay.”

He also tried not to notice that Will sat closer to him this time. Their hands brushed for a brief moment, and Nico jolted when he felt fingers intertwining with his. But his date didn’t look at him. He just continued to watch the movie.

A blush rose to Nico’s face as he glanced at Will from the corner of his eye.

There was no good night kiss that time.

Nico was both relieved, and a little disappointed.

In some cultures, the number four was unlucky. Nico didn’t know if that applied to Greek culture, or Italian culture. He never bothered to check. But it moved up several spaces on his priorities list on the fourth date.

Will draped an arm around Nico’s shoulders as they were watching another movie. Nico didn’t push away when it happened, though his stomach was doing a series of flips that weren’t all too comfortable.

He supposed it was his fault. Nico was at a loss when it came to the romance department. Hell, he didn’t even know how to console Jason, his best friend, when he and Piper broke up. But he tried his best regardless. It took a few days, but with Nico’s constant company and patience, Jason was mostly back to his cheerful self. So, he could probably put as much effort when it came to dating.

Will was warm, and Nico was almost tempted to lean into the touch. But then Will looked at him with a smile, a smile that made Nico blush and look away to the skull ring on his finger. He twisted it in place, hoping Will’s attention would focus back on the movie.

“You’re really cute you know.”

So much for wishful thinking.

Nico tried to swallow his nerves. “That makes two of you,” he replied quietly.

“Two of… who?”

“Jason tells me I’m cute, more often than I’m used to.”

“Well, he’s not _wrong_ ,” said Will, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“I’m just not used to hearing it,” Nico mumbled.

He was startled when Will dipped his head a bit to be at eye level with Nico. The Son of Hades looked at the blonde with widened eyes.

“Then I guess I’ll have to say it every day, huh?”

Oh, that was the flirting thing he’d seen other couples do. Except he and Will weren’t a couple. Could they be though? Maybe one day, once this whole dating phase was comfortable enough. Nico didn’t know what to say in response though. He could try to comment on Will’s sky blue eyes or his sandy blonde hair, but then again, how many ex-partners flirted with him that way?

Nico knew about all of the older boy’s past relationships. He didn’t need to know more than who they were, or how much he had to live up to in order to be satisfactory.

The movie ended, and went back to the menu screen not a minute later. Good, that meant their date was almost over. But the Son of Apollo still didn’t move from his spot. He looked expectant, his brows furrowed in contemplation. Then he smiled, and said, “Do you want to go out again, maybe Friday?”

“Sure.”

“Okay. What would you like to do?”

“If you don’t mind watching another movie… that’s fine.”

Will was hesitant to respond, but then said, “Er, yeah we could watch another movie! You pick this time.”

“Are you fine with horror?”

Nico tried not to chuckle when nearly all the color drained from Will’s face. Apparently he failed, because Will regained his calm and smile almost immediately.

“Hey!”

“What?” Nico asked.

“You actually chuckled that time!”

_Damn._ “A blatant lie.”

“No no, I definitely heard it. The sound was pretty cute I might add.”

“What’s with you and me being cute? I get enough of that from Jason. I’m not cute!”

“Yeah you are, Tiny Terror.”

“What did you just call me?!” Nico wasn’t sure if he should be appalled or endeared.

But Will only laughed, and leaned in closer. “Too cute Nico. Way too cute.”

Nico’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Will’s lips press against his own. He should’ve been fine with it, really. He wanted to kiss him, truly he did. But he couldn’t have given him a fucking warning first?! Perhaps the impalement thing wasn’t a bad idea after all. No, maybe that was too harsh. A punch? Nico would knock him out cold. The guy wasn’t much of a fighter. It wouldn’t be fair.

But a shove might not be too bad.

Deciding to do just that, he put an arm’s length distance away from him and the boy joining him on the bed. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” Nico yelled.

“Kissing you?” Will replied in a cautious tone.

“That was my… my first… You can’t just…!” But the words were caught in Nico’s throat. He was angry, angry that he wasn’t prepared for his first kiss. It was supposed to be special, a fact Bianca once told him. He was supposed to share it with somebody he really cared about.

Many times Nico wanted that somebody to be Percy. Though with him being Annabeth’s boyfriend, those fantasies were buried in their graves, and hopefully they’d stay there. But Nico was also angry at himself for not expecting the kiss. This was their fourth date after all. It’s not like Will was expecting to have…

No, that wasn’t a train of thought Nico wanted to board.

_Ever._

His face reddened again, unbecoming of the trademark scowl that joined it. Will sighed heavily, and said, “I’m sorry. Yeah, I should’ve asked first. I just thought that… well we’ve been on a few dates already. I thought maybe you might’ve opened up to the idea by now?”

Nico regarded him with a glower, but Will didn’t move from his spot on the bed. He was fully facing Nico now, his legs crossed and hands resting on his lap. He looked regretful again, the same look from the first day he asked Nico out.

The Son of Hades crossed his arms tightly against his chest, and said slowly, “Well, I’m not.” He didn’t get a response, so he continued. “I know this is our fourth date.” His arms relaxed, as did his shoulders. “But… this is new for me… okay? I’m not… not used to this.” He waved a hand back and forth between them. “It’s not that I don’t want to kiss you.” Nico’s expression took a neutral turn, the blush having lessened to a tint of pink. “I do, honest. But this is going a little fast.”

“Is it making you uncomfortable?” Will asked gently.

“…Yeah, a little.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. He sounded genuinely apologetic. “I keep forgetting about the boundaries thing. I’m just used to—well I’m more of a hands-on person. I mean, c’mon I’m a doctor. That’s _not_ to say I’m making excuses for myself, because I’m not. I’ll go slower if you want me to, okay?”

Nico looked to the side, and then back at Will. “Okay, thank you.”

“I’m sorry about the kiss thing.”

“It’s fine. It’s been done so…” He shrugged. “Can’t do anything about it now.”

“How about a do-over?”

The blush darkened again on Nico’s pale face. “A… A do-over?”

Will scooted closer to him, lowering his head again to the smaller boy’s eye level. “I’d like to kiss you again. Can I?”

Nico swallowed, desperately trying to calm himself down. Will was being polite and asking. He understood the boundaries. And even after Nico yelled at him, he still wanted to kiss him. Will was serious about this. He wasn’t giving up on him. And Nico really did want to give this whole experience a try, honest. So he nodded slowly, and whispered, “Yes.”

It was gentle, just as before, except this time it didn’t give Nico as much anxiety. He didn’t know what to do. Should he move his lips too? How? Oh gods, what about the tongue thing? Did all couples kiss like this? Was he supposed to just move his lips like a fish? Was there a _book_ on how to do these things?! Maybe he should’ve asked Jason at some point. It could’ve come up in casual conversation. Or he could’ve asked Hazel. As much as he didn’t like to think about her and Frank sharing saliva, his sister would’ve given him solid advice for situations like these.

Before he could make a definite decision, Will pulled back. He didn’t look upset, which was the reaction Nico was expecting. Instead he looked amused. So amused in fact that he tried to hide a laugh behind his smile.

“What’s so funny?” Nico asked, annoyed.

A chuckle escaped the young doctor. “Nothing, nothing.”

“Will.”

“Tiny Terror.”

“ _Solace._ ”

But he just tried to stifle his laughter instead of responding. Will closed the portable DVD player, and said, “I better get going now. It’s late, and I don’t want the harpies to catch me if I stay too long.”

“You’re not leaving until you tell me why you were laughing.”

“You really don’t notice how cute you are, huh?”

“Is that what this is about? _Again?_ ”

Will kissed him on the cheek, stunning him into silence. “Wanna go on another date Tuesday? Maybe this time… a walk somewhere?”

Nico wanted to punch him for being a sneaky little shit, but the heat that rose to his face held him back. It was a risk if Nico said yes again. But he liked spending time with Will. He was nice—even if he did talk a lot. Plus he didn’t complain about the fact that all their dates so far consisted of movies.

It would be fine if they just walked alone someplace… with a considerable amount of distance between them. He didn’t want people to think they were a thing, even though they sort of were. But he owed him at least a walk in companionable silence. Will put up with him for this long, and it looked like he was willing to stay.

And that terrible, unintentional pun told Nico he needed sleep.

“Okay, yeah… That sounds fine.”

“You sure?”

“Mm. Just… yeah, that’s okay.”

Will smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then. Good night, Tiny Terror.” And before Nico could kick him in the stomach, Will exited his cabin.

He was an idiot. A blonde, flirtatious idiot. But he still insisted on dates, and it was hard for Nico to say no. Will seemed to really like him, and if he thought that something could work out, then maybe it could. Nico was going to attempt to try. He wasn’t about to screw up the first good thing that’s happened to him in a long time.

Correction. _Third_ good thing that’s happened to him in a while.

Hazel and Reyna were the first. Jason, the second.

_Jason._

A smile found its way on Nico’s lips. He’d definitely have to share this revelation with his best friend. Nico knew Jason wanted somebody for him, even if it wasn’t Percy. And like he said to himself before, he really did need to get over the boy with sea-green eyes. Yeah, this could work out. But he didn’t want to tell Jason until he came back to camp. It was important, and he wanted to tell him face-to-face instead of over an Iris Message.

Nico was sure his best friend would be happy with the news.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The shrines seemed to be well on their way to completion in Camp Jupiter. It was finally May, and Jason was almost finally, _finally_ done with them. The finishing touches were the last additions, and after they were taken care of, Jason could go back to Camp Half-Blood. Reyna did a wonderful job handling the matters brought up by the Senate, and Hazel was a big help too when it came to the physical aspect of the shrines.

Piper had returned to Camp Half-Blood in March, and she sent an Iris Message telling Jason all about it. Her siblings were relieved she returned in higher spirits. Apparently, Drew was still insufferable to them, though she didn’t boss them around as much. Piper was sad to report that the Aphrodite kids still didn’t think highly of Jason, though she did try to convince them she was to blame too. But he didn’t mind anymore. He understood where their anger came from.

Leo called him a few times. He told Jason he went ahead and did more foundations for shrines, even getting other Hephaestus kids to work on them. But he didn’t complete any of them, as Jason was the foreman and Leo didn’t know exactly how the end results were supposed to look like.

“Thanks Leo,” Jason had said one particular Iris Message. “This really helps me a lot.”

“No problem Cap. I finished the thing I was working on, which you’ll all get to see soon enough, so it was about time I picked up your slack. Beauty Queen’s been helping too, buuut her siblings don’t wanna contribute. Something about them still being mad at you.”

“Not a surprise.”

“Ah don’t worry though. They’ll come around sooner or later. The Ares kids have been helpful too, and a handful of other demigods have been contributing as well.”

Jason looked at Leo in surprise. “Really? I didn’t expect that many people helping.”

“Well, they didn’t _actually_ start helping until the beginning of this month. A lot of people were still upset about your breakup, but I think they’re starting to get over it now. My cabin is the one that’s been doing a lot of the work actually.” The shorter demigod smiled. “And Ghostbuster. He helps me a lot too. Actually, he’s the one who suggested I round up people to help with your shrines while you were away.”

“He did?”

Though he’d spoken to Nico a few times over Iris Messages, he never told Jason about continuing the shrines at Camp Half-Blood. It was a lot of work, and Nico was busy training Emma and April, as well as cooking in Cabin Four. But that’s how Nico was, always thinking about other people and how he could assist them. Jason couldn’t help but grin.

“Yeah,” Leo continued. “But people won’t listen to him; they’re still scared of him after they found out how he ‘terrorized’ the Aphrodite kids. So he said because of my _oozing_ charisma, people’d be willing to listen to me instead.”

“Well I’m glad you two are getting along.”

“He still calls me ‘Valdez’ more than my actual name, but we’re getting there. You were right though. I can see why you think he’s cute. I caught him blushing a couple of times whenever Calie compliments him. But don’t worry; I’m not out to steal your man.”

“Leo.”

“Juuust a joke, Cap.”

Having Nico secretly oversee progress of the shrines took a lot of weight off of Jason’s shoulders. He’d have to thank the smaller teen once he got back. But for now, Jason focused on the remainder of his shrine work at Camp Jupiter.

Once the shrines had been fully completed in the middle of May, New Rome held a celebration. Jason didn’t like all the attention he got, but the shrines were finished here, and that’s what really mattered.

Watching his Roman comrades party together gave him an idea. He brought it up with Reyna at the end of the week.

“I have a proposition.”

Jason treated Reyna to a lunch he made himself as gratitude for her assistance in overseeing the shrines, and helping him compromise with the Senate.

“Yes? I’m listening,” she replied, taking another bite of her meal.

“What do you think about starting up an exchange program?”

“Elaborate.”

“I feel like both Roman and Greek demigods could use a little more bonding time instead of good-natured rivalry, y’know? I got to thinking about it after seeing the Legion together. It’d be nice for the Greeks to get to know their Roman siblings.”

She smiled slightly. “I like that idea, though we’re gonna have to go to the Senate again.”

Jason groaned loudly. “Yeah, I know. But I’ve already written up the gist of it so I’ll have answers to their questions, no matter how stupid.”

“When were you thinking of enacting this?”

“June. School’s almost out for most kids, and a lot of the Greek demigods are gonna return to Camp Half-Blood for the summer. It’d be a nice way to start off their vacation.”

“It’s very thoughtful,” said Reyna. “Did you want me to negotiate while you’re over there?”

“I actually don’t want to leave until I’m assured the Senate approves of this.”

“That’ll probably take another week.”

“It’s fine. Leo’s been very helpful with the shrines.”

“Ah yes. That Chihuahua finally stepped up his game.”

Jason gave a laugh. “He’s built more muscle, according to him. But Nico’s also been a big help. He’s actually the one who prompted Leo to continue the construction.”

“I’m not surprised. Nico’s a good kid, and he’s rather fond of you. He probably wants to lessen your workload, which I’m thankful for. Gods know you won’t do it yourself.”

“I was the one who promised the shrines would be built. Nobody else needs to carry that weight.”

Reyna sighed in frustration. “Jason, you’re only one man. You can’t do everything yourself. Why do you think New Rome has two praetors, and a Senate? Doing things like this is a collaborative effort.”

He stared at his plate, focusing on his next bite instead of the stern expression on her face. Reyna placed a hand over his. “You’re going to exhaust yourself if you continue this way.”

“People depend on me, and they look up to me.”

“But you’re not a god, Jason. You’re part human, and humans aren’t infallible. You work too hard.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

“Except this pot has two pans helping her.” He knew Reyna was talking about Frank and Hazel. The Daughter of Pluto often aided her boyfriend and his co-praetor when it came to certain decisions. Hazel was quickly learning the political game of New Rome, something that Jason was sure made Frank and Reyna rest a little easier.

“I can do this, Reyna.”

“Stubborn, as always.” She leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms. “Not to change the topic so abruptly, but what are you going to do about Nico once you return to the other camp?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know, honestly. The more I talk to him over IM, the more I miss him. Like, sometimes I just wanna hug him and never let go. And it’s stupid, but I can’t help it when I get jealous every time he tells me about his hangouts with Will.”

“The Apollo boy, the one who leads the infirmary, I assume. Nico has told me a bit about him.”

“Yeah, that guy. I shouldn’t feel jealous, especially because Nico’s making more friends now, but I just got so used to being alone with him and savoring it.”

“You have it bad, Grace.”

“…I know.”

Reyna leaned forward again and cut more of the meal on her plate. “I can’t tell you what to do. But you’ve never felt this way about anyone. I just worry about what it’ll do to you.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Jason said with a sigh. “I’ll think about it before I leave.”

“I’m not the one you have to answer to. Nico may be sensitive, but he can handle a lot, as I’ve said before. Though if you feel it wouldn’t be a productive choice, then that’s on you.” She shrugged, and went back to eating.

Jason stared at the ice cubes of his lemonade. Should he tell Nico? Reyna was right; he could probably handle the confession. But what if things got awkward? What if Nico thought Jason was only being nice to him because he wanted something from him? There were a lot of factors to consider.

Though Jason knew a lot about Nico, he still didn’t know everything. It’s not like people were eagerly wanting to date the Son of Hades. People wanting to be friends with Nico was one thing. People actually wanting to get romantically involved with him was another matter entirely. Nico also thought of himself as undesirable when it came to that department, and Jason really didn’t want him to assume he was confessing out of pity.

But Nico should know Jason by now too. He’d never say anything to the smaller boy if he wasn’t being honest. Maybe he should tell him. It’d eat away at him if he didn’t. Wasn’t this the same advice Jason gave Nico about Percy last year? The blonde found it ironic.

Jason thought about it the rest of the week, but didn’t come to a definite decision until he bought the box of brownies he promised Nico. Yeah, maybe he could handle it. Jason would just explain to him that their friendship would always be the most important, and that he wasn’t going to make any sort of moves on the younger teen. Hopefully it’d make Nico feel better about himself too if he discovered he was genuinely attractive.

_Yeah, I’m gonna tell him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/97692700896) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> So that just happened.
> 
> _Homebound_ is still, in fact, a Jasico story. The primary focus is a combination of their friendship and progressing romance. That’s the endgame, Jason and Nico being happily in love with each other. It’s not going to change.
> 
> But as I’ve said before, their interactions with other characters is important too. I didn’t tag this story as Solangelo because it’s only lasting for this arc, if that’s of any comfort. This is also the only Solangelo-heavy chapter in the entire story. Though similarly to what happened with Jason and Piper, things won’t be as peachy as they seem for Will and Nico… 
> 
> I’ve been hinting this would happen since early on, so I hope the way I’ve been writing it didn’t make it too much of a shock now that it actually occurred. If you’re curious, it started with Will replying to the ‘lover’s spat’ comment from Jake back in Chapter 4: “Seriously Jake, seriously? Yeah, like that would ever happen.”
> 
> Our current arc is going to bring forth a lot of complications, and a few revelations. I hope the way I write it flows effectively, both in plot and the way I’ve interpreted the characters. Next chapter, Jason returns to CHB. Hmm, I wonder how that’s going to go? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I’ll see you guys next update! :)


	26. Aswium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **aswium**  
>  [OSH·ee·oom] _Korean_  
>  (n.) the mingled feeling of disappointment, frustration, and regret that results from an unsatisfactory situation

Jason left Camp Jupiter the first day of June. The fastest mode of transportation was Tempest, even if he risked running into harpies or other airborne monsters. But so far, he only had to battle one of them, which in his opinion, was a pretty easy kill.

As soon as he saw Half-Blood Hill on the horizon, Jason leaped from Tempest and let the venti whisk him towards camp, excitement rising within his chest. Touching down was like coming home and Jason let the fresh sent of pine trees wash over him.

He walked towards the nexus of the cabins and passed both the Athena Parthenos and Thalia’s Tree where a snoring Peleus slept peacefully. Hiding behind a nearby tree were a couple kids with sharp noses and mischievous smiles, meaning they could only be from the Hermes Cabin. When they caught sight of Jason they waved, and he waved back with a smile, assuming they were probably taking up a dare.

More than a handful of the demigods around greeted him when he walked back to his cabin. Maybe it was true. Maybe they did mostly get over him breaking up with Piper. They didn’t seem hostile anymore, or at least the ones he saw thus far.

Honestly, there was only one person Jason was eager to see. Sure, he’d say hello to Piper and Leo later; he was excited to see them too. But he hoped the first person he’d run in to would be—

“Jason?”

The blonde turned to his left, and found Nico standing by a tree near Cabin Seven. Will was next to him and waved in greeting, before turning back to Nico and saying something. Whatever it was, Jason couldn't make it out and it didn't seem like Nico cared much to hear what it was either, instead letting his mouth curve into a smile upon seeing his friend again. The shorter teen said something to Will in haste before walking over to Jason.

“Hey Neeks,” he greeted warmly.

Nico’s smile returned. “When were you gonna tell me you were coming back?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Mm hmm. You just forgot, didn’t you?”

“Kinda.”

He raised an eyebrow, the smile still present on his face. “And how did you get here?”

“I flew.”

"And got ambushed by harpies I see,” Nico said plucking a feather from Jason’s shirt. Then, in an undertone he muttered, “And Will gets on my case about shadow-travelling.”

“I took Tempest,” said Jason, lifting his chin.

“Yet you still look like you just finished visiting a chicken coop.”

Jason blinked and then examined his clothing. “Wha—no I don’t.”

Nico laughed softly. Oh, he was just messing with him. Jason’s heart skipped a couple of beats hearing the familiar, harmonious sound coming from the other’s lips. He ruffled Nico's hair with a slight chuckle. The latter only swatted his hand away lazily.

“I missed you,” Jason said without thinking.

Nico glanced to the ground, rubbing his arm. Then he looked back up at Jason. “I missed you too,” came the quiet reply.

Either Jason needed more sleep, or Nico was truly smiling a bit bashfully at him. He looked positively adorable. But Jason would never tell him that, even as his heart beat rapidly against his rib cage. He swore one day it’d just shoot out of his chest.

“Sorry I was gone for so long,” Jason began to distract himself from his thoughts. “The Senate was giving Reyna problems, and I didn’t want to leave until the shrines were completely finished. If there’s one thing you can trust the Senate to do, it’s to make everything more complicated than it needs to be.”

“Oh, that’s good to hear. I’m glad they’re done over there. How do they look?”

“Great, actually. Reyna helped me a lot. She wanted Frank to learn more independence, so he was with the Legion by himself more often. Oh! And Hazel says hi by the way. She’s a bit pouty that you haven’t sent her an IM in a month.”

“I just thought she was busy with stuff. She told me she was helping you build the shrines, so I didn’t want to bother her.”

“Nico, you’re not a bother to her. She’s always happy to spend time with you.”

“Well, maybe I’ll go visit sometime.”

“Actually, she’ll be coming over soon. Speaking of which, I need to update Chiron and Mr. D on the details.”

“You’re making it sound like it’s some big thing,” Nico said, arms crossed.

“It kinda is. But you’ll find out about it later today in a council meeting.” Jason tugged on the straps of his backpack. “I gotta go put this stuff away first, and say hi to Piper and Leo.”

“Oh, okay.”

Jason smiled at him and nodded, but stopped when Nico said, “W-Wait, Jason.”

“What’s up?”

“There’s something I have to tell you. But… but later. Maybe after the meeting?” Nico looked both nervous and hopeful. “Will you be in your cabin? Er, by yourself of course.”

“Oh, y-yeah I’ll be there,” he replied, trying his hardest not to stutter. What could Nico want to tell him? Whatever it was, obviously it was something important. He wouldn’t ask to be alone if it were just casual conversation. But Jason tried not to let his mind wander too far off in different directions. He needed to stay focused.

“Then… I’ll see you later?” Nico’s voice grounded him back to the situation.

Jason blinked a few times. “Yeah, of course. There’s something I want to tell you too actually.” He probably should have kept his mouth shut, as he didn’t even have the faintest idea as to how he was going to tell Nico about his feelings toward him. Maybe he should act it out first once he got back to his cabin. It’d at least lessen the chances of Jason making a complete fool of himself.

“You okay?” asked Nico.

“Fine, fine. Just tired is all.”

“I can imagine, considering all the work you’ve been doing these past four months.” Nico’s expression calmed. “Couldn’t you have gotten Frank to help you? He could’ve turned into large animals to help you move things around.”

“Oh yeah, I probably should’ve asked him a long time ago...”

“Wow. Tell me again why the demigods of Camp Jupiter ever even considered nominating you for praetor?”

“Shut it,” he said with a chuckle.

Nico patted his arm mockingly. “I’ll leave you then to go do… whatever you needed to talk to Chiron and Mr. D about.” He looked at Jason for a moment, and then walked back to his previous spot near the tree. Will was still there, his arms crossed, as if expecting something.

Jason looked at them for a few seconds, and then continued his walk toward Cabin One.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico leaned against the tree, letting a small huff of breath escape him. Will stared at him until the younger demigod noticed. He looked up at him lazily. “Something the matter?”

Will shrugged and shook his head, but Nico wasn’t buying it. That stare almost looked accusatory. He didn’t like the way Will disregarded his question. Just because they were boyfriends now didn’t mean he was going to let him slide with everything.

Yeah, they were now officially in a relationship. A relationship only Nico and Will knew about. After their sixth date, Nico gave in and allowed them to update to boyfriend status. It had been a few months since then, and kissing wasn’t much of a problem anymore.

However, Nico still erred on the side of caution with any other form of contact. And the only time he allowed himself to be kissed was when they were inside the cabin, safe from wandering eyes of passerby. He was actually surprised they managed to keep their relationship a secret for so long.

“Will,” Nico said flatly. “I know that look. Something’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me.”

Nico rolled his tongue against the inside of his cheek. “You look like you want to say something.”

The Son of Apollo sighed, and glanced around. He motioned for Nico to follow him into a thicker part of the bundle of trees. Whatever it was Will had to say, it was important. He wouldn’t be looking for a secluded spot if it were just friendly conversation. Nico dreaded the couple conversation they were going to have in three, two, one…

“Pretty eager there when it came to greeting Jason, huh?”

For the love of fuck. This is what it was going to be about. Nico honestly thought he’d never have this conversation with anybody. He really, really hoped Will wasn’t the jealous type. That was supposed to be Nico’s job. And after almost five years of pining after Percy, he was tired of feeling envious. But those old memories of desire and longing weren’t ones he wanted to think about right now.

“I haven’t seen him in almost four months,” came Nico’s reply. “I wasn’t going to ignore him. He would’ve talked to me regardless, so I don’t know what you’re unhappy about.”

“I’m not upset you were talking to him.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just a little… odd you let him touch you in public, like ruffle your hair and stuff. With me, you don’t let me do any of that. You don’t even let me stand too close to you either.”

Nico sighed. “I already told you why. Everyone knows you swing both ways. If I suddenly start to allow you to be affectionate with me publicly like Jason is, people are gonna suspect things. I’d rather that not happen.”

Will remained silent; the young doctor always loved to talk with him, so the pause was unsettling. This wasn’t right. The feeling of dread started to pick away at the walls Nico had barely started putting up to hold his insecurities at bay.

“He’s my best friend,” Nico said. “I’m not going to ignore him just because I have a…” He glanced quickly around the area, and then quietly continued, “…a boyfriend. I never question you when you’re with any of your exes.”

“That’s because the only time I even see you Nico is in private.”

“And it’s going to stay that way.”

“Which I understand. _But_ , I’d like to stop dancing around people whenever they ask me if I’m available at _some_ point.”

“People are asking you to date them?”

“Nico, just because you spend most of your time in your cave doesn’t mean the world stops spinning. I’m running out of plausible excuses as to why I can’t date anyone. I’ve already turned down three girls and two guys. It’s not fun rejecting people, trust me.”

“Guess I’ll have to take your word for it then, considering people aren’t throwing themselves at me like they are you.”

He didn’t mean for it to sound bitter, but Nico couldn’t imagine what it was like for Will. He was pretty popular around camp: head medic, friendly, and looked almost exactly like his father Apollo—a god who was well liked and universally accepted as the most attractive deity aside from Aphrodite. Of course people were going to want to be with Will, both out on a date and in bed. In contrast, everyone still avoided Nico like he was the Black Plague. The only ones who even bothered to talk to him were Emma, April, and Leo.

“Nicky,” Will said with a light sigh.

“Don’t ‘Nicky’ me. You know I hate it when you call me that outside.”

“Jason calls you ‘Neeks’ in _public._ And Leo calls you ‘Ghostbuster’. Why can’t I call you by your nickname outside of the cabin?”

“ _Jason_ is my best friend and has been calling me ‘Neeks’ for a long while. As for ‘Ghostbuster’, the only reason why I don’t mind is because Leo doesn’t single me out with that torture. He nicknamed Clarisse ‘Brick House’—Clarisse, okay? She still hasn’t kicked his ass for it. He calls Clovis ‘Sand Man’ and he calls you ‘Doc Oct’.”

“What?” Will looked comically taken aback. “Why does he call _me_ that?”

“Because you’re a doctor and you look like a fucking surfer, Will. He’s coming up with better ones, last he spoke about it. I think ‘Wipeout’ might be your next moniker. But that’s _not_ what we’re here to talk about, is it? So stop beating around the bush, and just say it.”

His boyfriend sighed, and then calmly replied, “The way you’re talking, it sounds like you already know what it’s gonna be about.”

“Yeah I do, but I wanna hear it from your mouth, not mine.”

Will ran a hand through his hair, the other hand on his hip. He looked at the ground for a moment, and then back at Nico. “How close are you to Jason?”

So he was right. It was still going to be about Jason. Nico didn’t want this conversation to be dragged out. He was getting anxious, worried, and the slightest bit enraged. “Close enough that I can say I’m comfortable with him ruffling my hair or something.”

“See, that’s what I mean. I know he’s your best friend, but… I’m the one you’re with, right? It just feels… kinda awkward that you let him be more affectionate with you in public, than with me. We’ve been together since the end of February.”

“I already told you. I’m not… I’m not ready for people to know about us, okay?”

“Well, when _will_ you be ready?”

"How am I supposed to know?" Nico asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "I don't exactly have a countdown on stand-by for the day I'll be ready. It's not like I telling myself next week Friday I plan to wake up that morning perfectly ready to shout it to the heavens.”

"I'm not asking you to shout it to the heavens, Nico," said Will. "I just want to be able to do things with my boyf—with you and not have to look over my shoulder the whole time." He sighed tiredly. "I don't know what you're so afraid of. No one will care. I promise."

“The last time somebody made a big promise like that, it didn’t end well,” he replied darkly. Now was not the time to think about Percy’s broken promise those years ago. Nico knew it wasn’t his fault, and he had mostly forgiven him at this point. But that didn’t mean the soreness completely went away.

“This is different than that,” Will replied quietly, probably aware of what Nico was referring to.

“These things take  _time_ Will, okay?” He began to gesticulate with his hands. “It’s not like a scrape on the knee you can just stick a band-aid on. And it’s not like a wound you can just stitch up, o-or replace a liver from a willing donor!” He shook his head. “Will, I don’t want to spend hours here arguing.”

“Fine, okay.” Will looked angry, but he didn’t raise his voice. “Normally I’m not a jealous partner. But from what you’ve told me about Jason the past couple of months—the way you treat him in contrast to me, well the difference is so fucking big it’s like the Grand Canyon.”

“Will—”

“No, you wanted me to talk, so now I’m talking.” He put his hands on his hips, and turned his head to the side, watching the tiny ants crawling over a rock. “I’m just trying to understand why you’re so comfortable around him, but you’re not like that with me.”

He looked back at the smaller boy. “Nico, when we were talking earlier, you let yourself fall into that façade of stoicism for the public, even though I was the only one talking to you. But as soon as you saw Jason, it’s like it shattered. Your eyes widened and lit up, and you actually smiled in front of _other people._ It was small, yeah, but it was still there.”

Will gave a hard stare to the shorter teen. “It makes me question why you even wanted to ‘hang out’ with me in the first place.”

This could not be happening. He was seriously questioning Nico about fidelity. “Because, Will, I _wanted_ to ‘hang out’ with you. I really do… like this ‘friendship’ we have going on.”

Nico paused briefly to gather his thoughts. “I haven’t seen him since the end of January, and talking with him over IM isn’t the same,” came his slow reply. “Of course I’m going to be happy he’s back. Jason has been my only friend ever since I decided to stay here. Even when he’s busy, he always finds time to spend with me. He never lets a day go by without saying hello to me while he’s here.”

“I don’t either. I say hello, and I do more than that once we’re alone in the cabin.”

Nico’s ears turned red. “Yeah I know that, but you—look it’s something you won’t understand.”

“Then _tell_ me Nico, so I can!”

Nico huffed loudly, trying to control his temper. “Jason was the first person to find out about… about the _thing._ And he never treated me any different. Even when I made it difficult for him to approach me, he still didn’t give up. He was so determined to be my friend.”

He looked at the ground remembering the chalice; the poison could’ve killed Jason, yet he drank it anyway without even blinking to prove to Nico he trusted him. He didn’t forget either about the time when Jason caught him before he fainted after summoning an undead army. Sure, maybe to some that might’ve looked like nothing. Jason could’ve just let him fall to the ground. He didn’t have to catch Nico back then. But the blonde actually taking the time to make sure he didn’t hit the ground wasn’t just ‘nothing’ to Nico; it spoke volumes about how serious he was about their whole relationship. Even when he visited a disgruntled Nico at the infirmary, Jason already considered them friends.

“He was the only one who checked up on me after the war, and he nearly begged me to stay here…” Nico smiled, familiar feelings of affection swelling inside his heart. “And after that, he always made me feel welcome. He’s my best friend…” Nico twisted the skull ring on his finger. “…and I don’t feel so alone when I’m with him.”

The young Italian looked up at Will, but couldn’t read the other’s expression. Nico continued, “Will, I like you, alright? I wouldn’t agree to be your ‘friend’ if I didn’t. I like it when it’s just the two of us alone in my cabin, watching a movie or… kissing. Jason’s just the person closest to me here. I’m not going to apologize for wanting the company of my best friend, okay?”

“So we’re still going to ‘hangout’ even though he’s here now?”

“Well yeah, you’re my… y’know!” Nico crossed his arms. “I’m going to tell him tonight, that you and I are a thing.”

“Does that mean I can tell Lou Ellen? She’s _my_ best friend.”

“No, Will. Stop acting like a child.”

“ _I’m_ the one acting like a child?”

“Jason’s the only one I can trust with this,” Nico almost growled. “He’s the only one here who knows about it. So he’s not going to gossip to every single person within a five-hundred mile radius about our relationship. He knows it’s not his business to do anything unless I say so. Lou Ellen on the other hand, I’m not familiar with. She seems nice, but that’s all I know about her.”

“I’ve offered many times for you to hangout again with our group of friends.”

“Well thanks, but I don’t have a lot to say. If it was just her or Miranda, then yeah. But you guys have the Stoll brothers, Cecil, and Jake there as well. That’s too many people. They’ll notice something’s going on if I suddenly start hanging around more. The first time was enough. Besides, Mitchell doesn’t like me.”

“Nico, you’re worrying over nothing. And Mitchell won’t be a problem. He’s been hanging around with Malcolm and Jake more than us. Everyone else thinks you’re okay. A little awkward, but not unpleasant.”

“Hmph.”

Will gave a frustrated sigh. “What am I supposed to do to make you believe me?”

“Give me _time_ , Will. I keep telling you that I’m new to this whole… situation! That’s all I’m asking for.”

The older demigod studied him for a bit. His observational gaze left Nico feeling anxious, but all he did was stare back at him. He wasn’t going to sacrifice his time with Jason just because he was in a relationship. Nico knew enough to be aware that most couples ignored their circle of friends, all because they were too engrossed in their little bubble of romance. Nico was not going to be one of those people, not after everything Jason’s done for him.

“Okay,” Will said at last. “I’m sorry.” He gave Nico a small smile. “I can wait a little longer.”

“Thank you,” Nico replied, sighing in relief. “I’m just not ready to… to let everyone know that I’m… yeah.” It had been almost a year, and Nico still couldn’t bring himself to say the G-word.

“Are we good now?” he softly asked Will. The blonde was Nico’s first boyfriend, and he really didn’t want to ruin the good thing they had built between them since they started dating.

“Yeah, we are.” Will put a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I just wanted to know where I stood. But I’m fine now.”

“I’m glad.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Apparently the discussion Jason had with Chiron and Mr. D required a meeting with the cabin counselors. They were all called via the PSA system to assemble in the rec room of the Big House. All the cabin leaders were there representing, Malcolm filling in for Annabeth, with Cabin Three’s counselor being the only one absent.

They usually held meetings standing around the ping-pong table, but now there were a few more seating options for most of the people in the rec room. Piper and Leo took up half of an old ratty couch. Piper waited attentively, examining the faded ornate floral-patterned upholstery, while Leo fiddled with a small contraption in his hand. His fingers moved so quickly, Nico couldn’t keep track of them. Lou Ellen and Clovis took up the remainder of the couch, although Clovis was trying his hardest not to nod off.

The Stoll brothers were standing behind Clovis, trying to balance a small block of wood on his head. Lou Ellen gave them a disapproving look, but kept quiet. She kept disappearing and reappearing a marble in her palm, letting it roll down back and forth between both her hands. Pollux watched it from a chair next to the couch, while trying to keep Clovis awake with periodic taps on the arm.

Butch was leaning against the wall closest to the window while eyeing Leo disapprovingly for some reason. Clarisse sat on a wooden chair next to him, twirling a small knife between her fingers. Miranda was seated on a stool with April, the little girl resting comfortably on the teen’s lap. When April spotted Nico, she waved shyly, and he returned it with a small smile. Will sat next to them on another stool, with Malcolm on his left sitting on a faded blue ottoman.

The counselors for Nemesis, Tyche, and Nike Cabins—Randall Cardozo, Karina Nejem, and Tori Mizushima respectively—were sitting on plastic folding chairs. Randall chewed on a wad of gum, Karina shuffled a deck of cards in her hands, and Tori sat upright with perfect posture, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

As for Nico, he sat with his arms crossed next to Jason. Correction, Nico sat precariously next to Jason on the arm rest of the patched red armchair they wordlessly decided to share. Will gave his boyfriend a look, but said nothing. Nico supposed their chat earlier didn’t do much to dissipate the Apollo counselor’s concerns of potential infidelity after all.

“Jason, would you like to start now?” Chiron asked.

“Yes, John Doe, get your speech over with,” Mr. D added, leaning back on his blotchy green recliner. “Because I definitely don’t have anything better to do, like watching re-runs of Law and Order: SVU.”

The blonde nodded in response, and stood up from his chair. “I’ve asked for this meeting to be held today in order to make some announcements. First off, I’m proud to say that shrine construction is finally complete at Camp Jupiter.”

“Okay, that’s great and everything, but what does that have to do with us?” asked Randall, popping his gum. It was a rude gesture in Nico’s opinion. He wanted to take that wad and stick it right up his ass. Or at least up his nose. He didn’t want April witnessing such violence.

Jason turned to look at Randall for a moment, and then looked straight ahead at everyone else. “The shrines here at Camp Half-Blood are on their well on their way to completion. Thanks to the hard work of all your siblings, they should be done by the end of this year.”

“That’s great, Jason!” Piper said. “But you helped a lot too, y’know.”

“Thanks, but I couldn’t have finished on schedule all by myself.”

“Ahem, forgetting someone?” Leo asked with a wave of his hand. “I think the Hephaestus Cabin had a lot to do with it too. We worked our as—” Miranda cleared her throat loudly, and glared at Leo. “—butts off making the tools necessary to build.”

“And the Athena Cabin helped with the architectural plans,” Malcolm added.

“Ares Cabin picked up the slack,” Clarisse said. She sat bending, with her elbows on her knees, the knife still twirling between her fingers. “Slack that the Aphrodite Cabin left for the rest of us with their petty whining.”

Piper looked like she wanted to retort, but Leo held her back with an arm. “Woah, okay Beauty Queen, Brick House. There’s no need for that. We’re all friends here, Ghostbuster over there included.”

“Shut it Grease Monkey,” Nico replied. The name slipped before he caught it, and Leo gave him a smug grin. Nico tried not to return the gesture. He really needed to stop hanging around with Jason’s friends. Their quirks were starting to affect him, though Nico didn’t really mind it. He’d never let Leo know that though.

Jason gave a slight chuckle. “Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m thanking all of you. All the cabins, Aphrodite kids included, contributed something to the shrine erections.”

The Stoll brothers laughed obnoxiously at the word ‘erections’, jolting Clovis awake. But they zipped their lips once Clarisse threw her knife. It flew into the sliver of space between them and stabbed the opposing wall with a _thunk._ Chiron cleared his throat and gave the Ares girl a disapproving look. Jason’s own look of disapproval was aimed at the Stoll brothers instead.

“How immature,” said Nico, a bit too loudly.

“What was that di Angelo?” came the simultaneous ask of Travis and Connor.

Nico glanced at them but said nothing. He turned his attention back to Jason, and gave a small nod. Nico failed to notice Will’s attention on him again.

“As I was saying,” Jason began slowly. “With the shrines almost finished here at Camp Half-Blood, we can now work on giving full attention to new construction projects. I was thinking the infirmary would be a good place to start. The number of demigods has tripled at camp since last August, and the Big House isn’t, well, big enough to keep the sick and injured. The spare tents aren’t as comfortable as a walled room. Am I right, Will?”

The Son of Apollo nodded. “Yeah, an actual building for the infirmary sounds great. It’d be nice to have bigger storage space for more medical supplies too.” He smiled. “When can we start?”

“Actually, the foundation is already done. Malcolm?” Jason took a scroll from the ping-pong table and handed it to Malcolm. The other boy stood to take it gingerly in his hands, and laid it out in front of them.

“We were thinking a soft orange for the exterior paint job,” he said. “But the inside walls would be yellow to keep a positive atmosphere. The door is going to be large with a gold-painted sun on it, with a column on either side of the doorframe. The new infirmary would be only slightly larger than the Big House, but it would have four floors like it. Chiron and Mr. D already approved of it a while back. Like Jason said, the foundation is finished. It’s the construction site a few yards behind the Big House. What do you think, Will?”

“Is that what was going there? Really? I thought it was another shrine.” Will stood up from his seat and hovered over the blueprints. He rubbed his chin with a hand, and smiled. “Oh gods, it’ll have an actual surgery ward?! Yup, this’ll be perfect! I like how you organized the floors.” He looked at Jason. “When were you going to show me this?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” he replied with a smile. “Just thought the Apollo kids could have an actual building to work in so it’d be more comfortable for them, and for their patients.”

“Thanks Jason. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.”

Nico listened attentively as Jason discussed other new buildings or renovations, collaborating with each of the counselors if they asked questions. Chiron would give suggestions, approve, or deny certain requests, while Mr. D just sat there drinking his Diet Coke. He only opened his mouth if he had a smartass remark to share.

Jason was so animated when he spoke about the projects, and everyone regarded him with respect. Nico watched as they smiled in the blonde’s direction, or laughed at something he said. This was a leader, a person who everyone looked up to during the best and worst of times. Looking at all the bodies in the room, Nico momentarily mused that it was sort of like a mock Olympus, with all the gods and goddess seated around listening to their king.

But Jason wasn’t like his father. He never instilled fear to get others to listen to him. He did it by being kind, patient, and attentive. He listened to their feelings and took the time to get to know them. If he disagreed with something, he was never rude about it, and tried to explain it as nicely as possible.

Even when April asked questions because she didn’t understand most of the meeting, Jason knelt down to her level to make her more comfortable. He spoke in a calm voice as he did so, smiling whenever possible. She shied away from him as her cheeks pinked, but nodded in understanding.

Nico found himself smiling as he looked up at Jason, who at this point began to gesture with his hands as he spoke verbally. He probably picked it up from Nico after spending so much time together. The Son of Hades smiled a bit wider at the thought. Will tossed him a look again, but Nico was too distracted listening to Jason speak to notice.

They spent almost two hours in the rec room going over plans for the new projects or renovations. Nico didn’t say much, but Jason always asked for his input if he was silent for too long. Leave it to that dork to include him in everything, even council meetings. He never forgot Nico was there, no matter how many people in the room demanded the blonde’s attention.

“—and now for the last thing.” Jason rolled up all the scrolls, looping a rubber band around them. “This is also something I discussed with Chiron and Mr. D beforehand. Once Praetor Ramírez-Arellano gives me the okay, there’s going to be a party—”

The room erupted into excited murmurs.

“A party?!” Leo exclaimed. “Sign me the f—” Miranda glared at him again. “—frick up! When were you planning on telling us this, Cap?”

Jason smiled. “I was saving the best news for last. To celebrate the shrines, and our kinship with Camp Jupiter, they’re going to come here for a big party. It’s for family-bonding purposes, really. Praetor Ramírez -Arellano won’t be able to attend because Praetor Zhang will be here, but she’s going to send over some Roman goods as a gift.”

“Great!” Clarisse banged her fist on the table. “Then I can finally spar with Zhang and see what he’s made of!”

Piper stood up and clasped her hands together. “I guess we better start thinking about our gifts too, huh? Probably something from each cabin.”

“The Demeter Cabin can cook some of our specialties,” Miranda said.

“And the…” Clovis yawned. “…the Hypnos Cabin can make a quilt… or something…”

“Yeah if you don’t fall asleep while sewing it,” Lou Ellen commented. “The Hecate Cabin will think of something cool. I’ll ask my siblings.”

The counselors began to throw out suggestions of what sorts of gifts they could give their Roman siblings. Jason wrote them down quickly, and yet his printing still looked as neat and orderly as his bed usually did.

“Will there be games?” asked Karina. She shuffled the card deck between her hands. “It isn’t a party without some games!”

"Yes," Tori agreed. "It isn't a party without some good ol' fashioned competition!"

Jason smiled. “Well, if everything goes according to plan, the Roman demigods will be here next Friday afternoon. There will be a big game of Capture the Flag held earlier so the remainder of the evening will be spent in celebration on the beach.”

“And because this is such a large event,” Chiron cut in. “The curfew will be granted another extra hour, but only for that day. Once it is 11pm, I expect everyone, both from our camp and the residents of Camp Jupiter, to be asleep. Is that clear?”

The counselors nodded, and then Jason said, “Well I guess that’s everything. I’ll meet with you all individually for party preparations.”

“Can I be the DJ?” asked Leo.

“Apollo Cabin handles all the music,” Will said flatly.

“Nah man, but see, I'm building this bada—” Miranda growled low in her throat. “—bad as a dragon stereo system. That party will be the time to test out the final product!”

“Leo, you should test that out first before activating it in front of hundreds of people. What if it explodes?”

“Re _lax_ , Wipeout.” He shooed his hand at Will. “I’ve made several prototypes already, so this one should be the non-explosive version.”

“ _Should?_ ”

“Yeah, should.”

Will crossed his arms and shook his head. Leo smirked and added, “I’m not risking another seventies sing-along night, okay? That was a disaster. You gotta trust me on this doc.”

“Anyway,” Piper said, probably in an attempt to break up a possible fight. “It sounds like it’s going to be a really fun day. Is that all you need to say, Jason?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, I suppose this concludes our meeting,” said Chiron. “Thank you Jason for all your hard work, both here and at Camp Jupiter. We got a lot finished today.”

“Just doing my duty, sir.”

Mr. D said nothing in response except give a slight nod. The demigods exited the rec room in a hurry, obvious excitement in their strides. Nico followed behind Jason as the blonde chatted with Piper and Leo.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Will walked alongside his boyfriend as they navigated toward the front door. Nico glanced at him and said quietly, “See, I told you he was gonna call you Wipeout. You owe me five bucks.”

“We didn’t bet on anything,” Will said with a chuckle. He smiled fondly at Nico, who responded with an embarrassed downturn of his eyes.

The blonde’s smile faded. “How did Jason know that I wanted a bigger infirmary?” he asked. He liked Jason well enough, but he didn’t really get to chat with him often. And he definitely didn’t remember telling him about wanting a bigger infirmary at camp.

“I dunno,” replied Nico.

“Did you… ask him to do that?”

“No. I mentioned it to him once in casual conversation, but I didn’t ask him to build it. In fact, I didn’t expect him to remember such a small detail.” He shrugged. “That’s just how Jason is. He remembers the little things.”

“Oh, that’s nice.”

They walked out the door to the porch and down the steps. Jason was still speaking with Piper and Leo, laughing at something they said. Leo showed him the contraption in his hand, and Jason looked at it curiously.

“It is,” Nico said, watching the tall blonde from a distance. “Once I told him I liked pirates. It was a phase when I was little. But I forgot to clarify that apparently, because he bought me a book about pirates a while later.”

“He did?” asked Will. He mimicked Nico, and looked at Jason.

“Yeah. It was the history of them. Pretty informative.” He gave a small laugh. “You know what he did this year for my birthday?”

“No, what?”

“That dork threw me a little party when we were on our road trip with Emma. Everything was pirate-themed.” Nico shook his head slightly, eyes still on the Son of Jupiter. “He said he was going to get a parrot to complete the look once we got back to camp, but the Stoll brothers smuggle everything here except live animals. Jason was relieved they didn’t have any. It’d be unfair to the bird.”

Will looked at Nico, but the younger demigod didn’t tear his gaze away from Jason. “We had a movie marathon of Pirates of the Caribbean franchise,” he continued with a smile. “It sorta brought back my love for the whole pirate thing. Jason really does think of everything.”

Though he was happy that Nico shared another detail about himself, Will couldn’t help but notice how it only came up because of Jason, nor did he miss the fond tone Nico used recalling the memories. He shouldn’t be jealous, he knew that. Nico didn’t seem like the kind of guy to cheat on his partner.

However, every time he spoke about Jason, it was always with affection. He smiled every time and gave small, quiet laughs. Nico would get embarrassed around Will, sure. And he’d even blush when the blonde flirted with him. But he so desperately wanted to take him on dates outside the doom and gloom of Cabin Thirteen.

Will wasn’t accustomed to being patient. Usually when he wanted something done, it got done promptly either by him, or other people. Even with his relationships, his girlfriends or boyfriends opened up to him easily. They could talk for hours, whether it was on a date, or after sex. He loved learning about them, even with people like Drew.

He learned a few things about Nico since February, like his favorite color, favorite type of music, favorite food—all of which were rather important to know, but it wasn’t exactly defined as Nico revealing himself completely to his boyfriend. Sure, Will knew about Bianca—a feat he counted as a small victory—but everything else deeply personal was kept locked away.

Nico was so guarded. Sure, his naiveté amplified his cuteness, and he was rather intelligent in other areas unrelated to romance. His adorable factor is what attracted Will in the first place. But Nico was too quiet, too aloof, too pessimistic, and too skeptical.

Will wanted to show him that it was important to look at the bright side. Wallowing in one’s own self-pity did nothing productive. The thing was, Nico seemed to only tell Jason important matters of his person. Sure, Nico gave his heart to Will, but he couldn’t help but wonder how many pieces of that heart Jason already had.

One argument was enough for today though. Will was probably just overreacting since he wasn’t used to having a boyfriend so introverted. But he was going to be patient, and let Nico set the pace for their romantic progress. Relationships took work after all. He was going to continue to be optimistic about the whole thing. Pessimism wasn’t his style.

“Well, I better head back to my cabin and tell everyone the news,” Will said after growing comfortable with his reasoning. “Do you wanna plan another ‘hangout’?”

“Yeah, we can talk about it tonight.” Nico finally looked at Will. “But I have to tell Jason first about everything.”

“Oh, yeah sure! Of course.” At least Nico was serious enough about their relationship to tell Jason about it. That was a good sign. “Just let me know if you wanna do something in particular. We can throw out ideas and see how it goes later then.”

Nico nodded, and walked down the hill. He turned to look back at Will, and gave him a slight wave of his hand. Then he followed Jason a few paces. Leo and Piper had already reached the bottom of the hill, so it was them alone standing in the open field of grass.

Jason said something to Nico, causing him to smile. Will couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he assumed it was about the meeting. Nico removed Jason’s glasses and breathed on them, wiping the lenses with his shirt. Jason gave him an amused look with an eyebrow raise, and Nico placed the glasses back on his face.

He shoved Jason a little after the taller demigod made some sort of remark. But they were both smiling, and Jason ruffled the smaller boy’s hair. Nico swatted his hand away, and punched him lightly on the arm. The smile never left his face, even as they walked side by side down the hill.

The Son of Apollo tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Nico was _his_ boyfriend, not Jason’s. Nico chose _him_ , not Jason. And he was comfortable now sharing kisses and embraces with Will. He had also grown a bit more enthusiastic about their secretive dates.

_Everything is fine._

Will let that mantra run through his mind as he made his way back to Cabin Seven.  
  


* * * * *  
  


“So when do you think you’ll have more free time?”

They entered Cabin One after a ten minute walk. Nico helped Jason pin up the blueprints on the wall near his bed, or store the old ones in tubes, courtesy of Cabin Six.

“I’m not sure,” Jason replied honestly. “I have to go over preparations with everyone, and collaborate with Reyna over IM.”

“Mm, you’re always working,” Nico said. He sat on Jason’s bed, his legs swinging slightly back and forth. With his small frame and large, brown eyes, he almost looked younger, though that wasn’t something Jason wanted to point out. He was just glad Nico was comfortable enough around him to let him see his relaxed body language.

“Well, somebody has to do all this work.”

“You didn’t promise the gods to make all these additions though.”

“No, but I promised myself. And after that meeting, I essentially promised everyone else here.”

“Do you want help?” asked Nico with a slight tilt of his head.

“If you’re not busy, but I’m not going to make you promise it of course.” Jason smiled. “But what have you been up to while I was gone?”

Nico’s gaze slid to the ground. He seemed more focused on the marble floor instead of Jason’s stare. Something was different, he knew, but he wasn’t going to pressure Nico about it if he didn’t want to share his recent happenings.

“Uhm… so remember earlier how when you got here, I said I wanted to talk to you?” Nico asked.

“Yeah.” Jason sat down on the bed next to Nico. “What did you wanna talk about?”

Nico bit his lip, and kept his gaze on the floor. Then he looked at Jason. “Something happened while you were gone.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “Was somebody bothering you?”

“No, no no! It’s not like that.” Nico held his hands up, trying to ease his suspicions. “It’s… something else.” He let his hands rest on his lap.

“Okay, well whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Nico held his gaze for a few moments. Jason watched as his brown irises moved slightly, perhaps in an attempt to read Jason’s expression. Then Nico sighed. He was fiddling with the skull ring again, slightly worrying Jason.

“I… So…” he began. Nico cleared his throat. “This might come as a shock… Uh…” His cheeks darkened several hues of red. “But…”

Jason’s heartbeat increased. He shouldn’t feel nervous, he knew this. But a part of him hoped that maybe, what Nico wanted to tell him, was the same thing Jason wanted to confess. It could be possible, right? Nico could like him more than a friend. They were close, closer than he’s ever been with anyone, even Piper and Leo. Maybe, if he worded it right, he and Nico could be more than friends…

Nico huffed. “I got a boyfriend.”

Oh.

Jason tried to keep his expression neutral as his brain attempted to process the words that just left Nico’s mouth. It wasn’t computing very efficiently, to say the least. This was not what he was expecting. At all.

 _I was gone longer than I thought_.

It wasn’t that he was displeased with the news. He was happy for Nico, especially since the younger teen didn’t like to talk about his sexuality. But he didn’t make friends with anyone here aside from Jason, nor did he want to share his secret, so who could he possibly…?

“It’s Will,” Nico added quickly.

That explained a lot of things.

He knew that Nico had spent more time with the Apollo counselor the past couple of months, but he didn’t think it’d be enough to warrant a relationship. Jason tried not to feel somber about it. He also tried to tell himself the jealousy he was feeling wasn’t founded.

But that wasn’t to say he didn’t feel the pang in his chest when the thought finally registered.

It was a long-shot anyway, right? Thinking Nico would like him romantically. But hey, at least he was finally opening up to other people. And somebody finally saw the things in Nico that Jason did. This is what Jason had hoped for him, right? Right. And now he had no reason to tell the other boy how he felt. Well, that was that.

Nico didn’t need to ever know Jason’s feelings.

“Jason?”

Shit, that pause was longer than necessary, and now Nico was looking at him quizzically. Jason blinked and shook his head a bit. “Sorry, I kind of…” He smiled. “A boyfriend, really? That’s great!” He hoped his enthusiasm didn’t sound fake.

“Yeah, it is,” Nico said with a smile. Good, it seemed like it distracted him from the suspicious pause.

“Sooo?” asked Jason teasingly.

“So… what?”

“Aren’t you gonna tell me the details?”

Nico scrunched up his nose. It was one of his habits that Jason found adorable. He had a sudden urge to poke it, but Nico would only swat his hand away and call him a dork. Besides, this situation called for his full attention.

“You really wanna know?”

“Well yeah. Neeks this is a huge thing!”

“Don’t make it any bigger than it has to be!” He crossed his arms and pouted. “We’ve only been together for a short while. Almost four months.”

He felt a little hurt knowing Nico jumped into a relationship as soon as Jason was gone. He didn’t want to think he was being replaced, because he wasn’t. If Nico agreed to be Will’s boyfriend, obviously the other blonde had something Jason didn’t that made Nico happy. And that was okay, more than okay. It was perfect.

Maybe he finally got over Percy, and maybe Nico could finally find happiness with somebody else who returned his feelings. Though Jason did find it odd Nico never told him he had a crush on Will or anything like that before.

“Oh, so you’ve been going out on dates huh?” Jason asked with a laugh.

But Nico didn’t respond right away. He looked to the floor, his expression relaxed from a glare. Jason watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. He was probably trying to collect his thoughts.

“He asked me out one day after I tried surfing with him. He figured out I liked… guys, apparently. But he promised me he wouldn’t tell anybody about my preference, or that we were dating. So we went on six dates, and that last one is when he asked.”

“Mind me asking what you guys did?”

Nico smiled a bit. He looked at Jason, amusement on his features. “You sound more excited about this than I do.”

“Well of course! Neeks this is great; you have a boyfriend! Will seems nice, so I’m glad your first boyfriend is a guy like him. Is he romantic?”

He didn’t miss the light dusting of pink on Nico’s cheeks. “Uh, well kinda? He’s flirtatious, that’s for sure. And I never really know what to do except slap him on the arm or something.” He laid his hands on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly in a bundle. “He tried to kiss me the first date, but then I almost stabbed him.”

“You almost _stabbed_ your date for trying to kiss you?” Jason honestly expected at least a slug to the jaw, but not actual impalement. “What did Will say?”

“W-Well he looked nervous, but he didn’t get angry or anything. And I apologized.” Nico sighed, but it sounded more like a loud huff. “Look, I’m just not used to this okay? I didn’t mean to react that way but… And I was better about it the next time. It wasn’t until the fourth date he actually kissed me. Like, I shoved him away because that ass didn’t even warn me he was gonna do it! But then… well he asked after that and I said yes.” 

Nico started to briefly mention the other times they kissed on dates and how he was getting used to it. But they were never heated, and Nico never wanted them to get that way. At least not anytime soon. Jason tried not to think about that mental image. It strangled his heartstrings enough just knowing Nico found somebody more important than him.

Was it wrong for him to be so jealous? Obviously Nico still cared about him as a friend. And Hazel was the most important person to Nico. Reyna was up there as well, probably taking up the second spot. But now Will was in the picture, and he probably replaced her, meaning Jason moved down to spot number five, perhaps right below Percy.

Gods, he wanted to punch himself for feeling this way. Jason wanted this for Nico, for a long time in fact. _He_ , not Nico, wanted him to find somebody that’d make him laugh and smile. _He_ wanted Nico to feel what he never felt for Piper. _He_ wanted somebody for Nico that would willingly share their time with him, and tell him how great he was. And now Jason’s best friend found that person.

 _Man, I’m a hypocrite_. But he was going to be a good friend and support the smaller demigod in this whole situation, even if it meant Nico saw less and less of him. Because Jason meant it when he said he was going to be Nico’s friend through everything, ever since that encounter with Cupid.

No matter what happened, he’d always be Nico’s friend, even if Jason got hurt in the process.

Nico was worth the pain.

“—and we’re going to have another date soon. I told Will I’d plan it with him later tonight,” Nico ended.

“Wait…” Jason looked confused. “…All your dates have been… inside the cabin, just watching movies?”

“Yeah…” replied Nico, a bit too quietly. “I tried to teach him Mythomagic once. He didn’t say it aloud, but I could tell he wasn’t interested. And I felt like a huge fucking nerd, so I never brought it up again.”

“You are a huge fucking nerd, though.”

Nico gave him an unamused glare, but Jason looked at him with a smug smile. Nico laughed once, and then turned to stare ahead at the wall.

“Get it from you,” he said quickly.

“Excuse me, what was that?”

“Nothing, bookworm.”

“Wow, you actually said that.”

“Yeah I did.”

Jason chuckled and asked, “So why do you go on dates in your cabin?”

Nico’s smile faded, and his eyes glanced at everything but Jason. “I’m not… it’s the whole…”

“You’re not ready yet for other people to know, are you?” Jason asked gently.

He got a nod in return from Nico. “I do want to eventually go out on a date that isn’t inside my cabin, but it’s just… y’know the whole thing… I mean, nobody was ever supposed to know that about me, but here we are a year later. Three people know, and one of them is now my boyfriend.”

Nico twisted the skull ring around his finger again. “Will’s getting impatient, I know that, but he agreed to let us continue like this in secrecy.” He looked at Jason. “Do you think it’s unfair for me to do that to him?”

Jason paused momentarily, collecting his thoughts. “How do you feel about it?”

“I’m asking _you_ for your opinion, Jace.”

“But my opinion doesn’t matter as much as your feelings. Do _you_ think you’re being unfair to him?”

Nico looked at the floor again. His adjusted himself to sit cross-legged on the bed. Jason watched him carefully for a full minute until Nico spoke. “No, I don’t think I am.”

When Jason didn’t respond, he continued. “I mean…” Nico looked at the blonde. “He needs to understand, right? He’s had years for people to get to know him. He grew up in an era that’s more accepting of people like… like me. But he also doesn’t share my parentage. People may not care about how a Son of Apollo identifies, but with me, a Son of Hades…”

He looked down at his hand. Nico clenched the bedsheet again. “…It’s a double-standard.”

Jason could understand that much. People were so judgmental of Nico, and if he came out publicly, it’d only worsen the viewpoints from the ignorant. He really didn’t understand why, but then again, Jason himself didn’t tell anybody that he wasn’t exactly straight. Piper, Leo, and Reyna were the only ones who knew, but it wasn’t their business to tell. He was thankful for that, but Nico didn’t have that luxury.

“Then…” Jason placed a tentative hand over Nico’s. The smaller demigod looked up at him curiously. Jason smiled. “I agree with your decision. That’s what I think.”

Nico looked at him for half a second, before saying, “You always agree with me. Why?”

“Because I think you’re right most of the time. If I thought you were going to do something harmful to yourself or others, I would tell you. But this decision, about you coming out to people, that’s entirely your choice. Not mine, not Will’s. Yours. Neither of us have the right to tell anybody about your feelings.”

“So you don’t think I’m selfish?”

“No, I don’t. And for what it’s worth, you never are in the first place.”

Nico smiled. “You always know how to make a guy feel like a million bucks, huh Grace?”

Jason returned with a grin. “I should make a desk calendar with inspirational or witty quotes for each day.”

“Man that calendar’s gonna be short.”

Jason pouted and glared at him, but Nico only gave him a smug glance.

“But what was it that you wanted to tell me Jace?”

“Huh?”

“Earlier when I asked if we could talk, you said there was something you wanted to tell me.” Nico slightly tilted his head again. “What was it?”

_I wanted to tell you that your laugh and your smile brighten my day. I wanted to tell you how much I admire your strength in all its forms, or that the way your hair curls is really adorable. I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked on that day._

_I was going to tell you how much I like you._

Jason smiled at him, and then walked over to his backpack on the desk. He removed the box of brownies and presented them to Nico. “Ta-da! I wanted to tell you I brought back some brownies!”

“Oh, that’s right. You said you’d bring some of these back for me! Thanks Jace.” Nico took them with a smile and set them down next to him on the bed. “You didn’t stuff your face with these on the way over here, did you? If there’s only one of those brownies in here, I’m gonna eat half of it, and then throw the rest at your head.”

He laughed, and then poked Nico’s nose who swatted his hand away. He poked Jason’s nose in response, and received a poke to the ribs. He gave a short laugh, but then closed his mouth just as quickly. Jason grinned at him.

“No, _no_ don’t even think about it Jace.” The blonde poked him on the other side. “Seriously!” he said lightly. But he couldn’t stop his chuckling from erupting into laughter as Jason tickled him.

Nico’s laughter was the most beautiful sound Jason had ever heard, and he reveled in the fact he was the only one allowed to share this level of intimacy with the other teen. He wouldn’t ever be anything more than a best friend to Nico, but as long as he had this, the heartache he was feeling would eventually lessen. Or at least, it’s what he hoped for.

Jason would take his secret affections to his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/88852422423) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Poor Jason. His first heartbreak. :(
> 
> This chapter was a huge mess before my beta helped me find my errors. -wheezes- But I like it now that it underwent some heavy-duty editing. Will had his first POV here. He's not going to get very many, and they'll probably only show up in this arc. Our resident Apollo counselor is tricky for me to write, as he lacks substance as a character canonically, so I hope how I've interpreted him flows smoothly throughout this work.
> 
> Some installments of this arc are going to be particularly long like this one. As for the three OCs presented this chapter, I'm not sure how often they'll show up, but I didn't want to leave Nemesis, Tyche, and Nike Cabins with nameless counselors. For now, there isn't a bio section for them. When they become relevant again, I'll add them in.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	27. Hyggelig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hyggelig**  
>  [HEWG·geh·lihg] _Danish_  
>  (adj.) taking pleasure from the presence of gentle, comforting and soothing things; a feeling of friendship, warmth, peace, and contentment in a comfortable or cozy atmosphere

“So, how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“Did you tell Jason about us?”

Nico spent almost his entire evening yesterday catching up with Jason. They talked and talked, and then talked some more. It felt good to finally have his best friend back at camp. But Nico understood he had to divide his time now between Jason and Will. It would be frustrating, as he wanted to be in both of their companies, but Will was his boyfriend, and he needed to be fair to him. Besides, the older teen promised to keep their relationship a secret.

After another day of training Emma and April, as well as cooking with Miranda, Nico went back to his cabin for some rest. He didn’t get to see Jason much as the blonde was busy making preparations with other counselors. So Nico thought he might as well spend an evening with Will, and decided to cook them a dinner. They were currently sitting on the bed, eating a new dish Miranda taught Nico last week.

“Yeah, I did tell him.”

“How’d he take it?” asked Will after he took another bite of his food.

“Good. He’s really happy for me.”

The young doctor smiled. “I’m glad. Thought he was gonna disapprove.”

“Why would he do that?”

Will shrugged. “Dunno. He seems protective of you.”

Nico took another mouthful of his food. “Well if he gives you the shovel talk, don’t worry. Jason means well.”

“I’m not worried.” Will smiled at him. “Thanks for the dinner. It’s really good. I wasn’t expecting our next date to happen so soon. I thought you wanted to have it later.”

“I did, but then I started thinking about our argument the other day, and I thought cooking something special earlier would be a better idea. We can do it again soon, but I wanted to show you I’m serious about us. Nothing’s happening between me and Jason.”

Will wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Yeah, I know. Sorry again about that. But I can’t help it if I want my Tiny Terror all to myself.”

“You’re pushing it, Solace,” though there was a laugh behind it instead of annoyance. Nico was prepared this time when Will kissed him. He was glad it didn’t make him anxious anymore; it was almost routine. But there were still times he could tell Will wanted the kisses to go deeper, and Nico wasn’t quite ready to get into passionate make-out sessions.

“Mm, okay, that’s enough,” said Nico with a smile, pushing Will away from him slightly. “You taste like garlic.”

“Hey so do you,” replied the older demigod with a chuckle. “But you don’t hear me complaining.”

“It’s because you’ll take any kiss you can get.”

“That is very true, yes.” Will finished the remaining food on his plate, and set it aside. “So how about a movie to end our date?”

“Sure.”

It was another mediocre movie, but Will wasn’t paying much attention. He kept trying to steal kisses from Nico, or hug him closer. Gods, the guy was probably more affectionate than Jason, and that was saying a lot.

“What do you wanna do for our next date?” asked the medic once their movie was over.

“I dunno. It could be another dinner and a movie.”

“Nicky…” The Apollo boy gave him a disappointed glance. “I mean, your food is good and everything, and I like just being here with you but… can’t we try something else?”

“Will, I know you wanna go outside but I’m not ready yet, okay?” Nico took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. “I need more time to get used to this.”

His boyfriend stared for a minute. “Okay, that’s fine. I just can’t wait to show you off to everyone.”

“Patience is a virtue.”

Will smiled, and then gave Nico another kiss. It was slower this time, but chaste, just the way Nico wanted it. “I gotta go back to the infirmary to check up on things,” the taller boy said after they parted. “But how about we go on another date Wednesday?”

“Fine with me. We can have dessert next time.”

The blonde’s smile morphed into a smug grin. “Dessert huh? So you’re finally ready for it after four months.”

A blush burned on Nico’s face. “No, Will. ‘Dessert’ wasn’t an innuendo for anything. Let’s not talk about that, okay?”

“Would you ever want to though? Honest question.”

Nico crossed his arms and looked everywhere but at his boyfriend. “I don’t know. I mean, I don’t really think about it all that much and… and well…”

“You’re still a blushing virgin,” he teased.

“You don’t gotta keep bringing that up! And you don’t have to say it like that either.”

Will didn’t address his last comment. “Well if you ever decide you do wanna have sex at some point—” Nico opened his mouth to speak, but Will cut him off “—no Nicky, ‘sex’ is just a regular word. It doesn’t have a negative connotation, geez. You’re gonna have to get used to people saying it, okay? And I already gave up saying ‘gay’ in conversation. It’s either one or the other. You can’t have both.”

Nico huffed, but didn’t reply to the other demigod. Will shook his head, and gave Nico a kiss on the cheek. “Good night, Tiny Terror. But really, think about it, okay? If you do decide you wanna have sex, I promise you…” He leaned in closer, and grinned. “…I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of.” Will gave Nico a suggestive glance, and then let himself out of Cabin Thirteen.

The blush didn’t leave Nico’s face for a while. Even as he washed the dishes and put away leftovers, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Will said. Nico really _didn’t_ give sex much thought, except that one time when he dreamt about Per—it just wasn’t something that was important to him. Besides, Will was very experienced in that area. Nico was not.

What if he didn’t like it when it actually happened? What if Nico was inadequate? No, no. He shouldn’t feel that way; this whole situation was entirely new to him. Will didn’t expect him to know anything about that. And it’s not like he was forcing Nico into sleeping with him.

Gods, this was something Nico never thought he’d have to think about more than a passing wonder. Four months was still too short. Maybe after a year… No, but this was a different era. It was common for teenagers to have sex even just after three weeks. And from the movies Nico watched with Will, apparently with young adults and older people, having sex on the third date wasn’t a surprise either. Though he had an old soul, Nico was just fifteen, still pretty young in his opinion. Will had recently turned eighteen in March, so he’d probably be more mature about the whole thing if it ever did happen.

All his concerns and questions were tiring to think about, so Nico took a shower, and then headed straight to bed. He’d contemplate more on that subject some other time.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason hadn’t gotten to see Nico all day yesterday, mostly because he was working with the other cabins on preparations for the party. He was also going over blueprints with Malcolm in Cabin Six. Hell, Jason didn’t even get to really see Piper or Leo. He was just so damn busy.

Maybe Reyna was right. Maybe he did work too much. But he could never take a vacation for himself. There was so much to do at Camp Half-Blood. The shrines still needed to be finished, the construction of the infirmary needed to get started, he needed to negotiate with Reyna over IM, not to mention designing the party from what food would be served to how the set up would look like…

Honestly, if Jason wasn’t already so used to people depending on him, if he hadn’t already put countless hours into backbreaking work and planning, he’d say to hell with all of it. He was exhausted. He was tired of always stepping in to be the good leader everyone expected him to be because no one else would. But he might as well finish what he started.

He took an early morning jog the next day. A lot of the campers were still asleep, minus a few Apollo kids switching shifts in the infirmary. There was also Pollux and a handful of Demeter kids tending to the strawberry fields before it got too hot. They waved at Jason as he passed by.

Running on the sand was good exercise. It was more difficult than solid ground, but it built up endurance and muscle. The serenity of the beach was also calming. Jason thought back on the day he first saw Nico’s genuine smile. He remembered the exact spot where they sat too, how beautiful Nico looked with the sunset’s glow warming his face, how much Jason wanted to kiss him right then and there…

“Gods, I really do have it bad,” Jason said to himself. “What the hell am I gonna do?”

Luckily a familiar figure emerging out of the water distracted Jason from his troubles. Will was carrying his surfboard over his head and walking toward the dry sand. He spotted Jason and smiled. “Hey Grace!” he shouted.

Jason jogged to a stop in front of the other blonde. “Hey doc,” he greeted with a pant. He caught his breath before talking further. “Didn’t expect to see you out here.”

“Wanted to catch some waves before my shift starts in the infirmary. I can’t do it later otherwise.”

“Yeah, Nico told me it’s your hobby.”

“Is that all he told you?”

“Well he did mention you were his boyfriend.” Jason hoped his smile didn’t look forced. But seeing Will’s beaming face made it difficult to fake pleasantries. He looked so happy at the mention of Nico. It really put Jason’s misplaced jealousy into perspective. He was being selfish; this wasn’t about him, but about Nico, his best friend and his crush who Jason only wanted good things to happen to.

“Yeah he told me yesterday that he brought it up with you.” Will set the surfboard standing upright in the sand. “Nicky said you were happy for him—for us.”

“Nicky?”

Will smiled a bit bashfully and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s my nickname for him. He doesn’t like it when I call him that in public or his other nickname, Tiny Terror, so I only do it when we’re alone.”

“Oh, I see.” Jason paused before continuing, “Thank you for trying to be his friend while I was gone. I’m glad he’s opening himself up to other people.”

“It’s nothing. Nicky really isn’t a social person, is he?” But it must’ve been a rhetorical question because he didn’t let Jason respond. “I figured that out these past several months. Tried to get him to talk to my other friends, but he doesn’t seem to like their company. He likes Miranda though, otherwise he wouldn’t spend so much time in her kitchen.”

“Yeah, he told me as much over IM.”

“His food was _terrible_ at first, but he seems to be getting the hang of cooking now. Being his taste tester paid off. He cooks me dinner now when we have our dates.”

Jason shouldn’t feel even the slightest bit sour that Nico cooked for Will. The young doctor was his _boyfriend_ after all, as well as his friend when Jason had been at Camp Jupiter. It’s not like Nico was going to wait for him to come back to taste his food. The shorter teen didn’t like wasting time, so he probably wanted to get good at cooking as soon as possible. Besides, Nico looked forward to starting their cook off. It was enough of a comforting thought to get Jason to focus again.

“Yeah, he told me that too. I can’t wait to try his food actually.”

“Oh that’s right huh? You two are gonna have that cooking competition of Italian dishes.” Will grinned and crossed his arms. “I think you’re gonna lose, Grace. Nicky’s food has really turned out to be something.”

“I dunno about that. I wasn’t slacking off either when I was at the other camp.” And he really hadn’t. Reyna showed him a few tricks, as did Hazel, and even Frank. Jason also practiced continuously with different cook books for beverages, appetizers, main courses, and desserts.

“Well then I volunteer to be your judge. Can’t pass off an opportunity for free food.”

Jason smiled. “I’ll ask Nico about it.”

“Please do. I asked him once and he said no, but maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“We’ll see.”

The Apollo boy nodded with a smile. “How’re your wounds?”

“All better, thanks for asking.”

“Just doing my job. I can’t sing like a lot of my siblings, so the healing hymns don’t work very well for me. They drain me a hell of a lot faster than most of my brothers and sisters. I gotta do everything manually.”

“Even more impressive.”

Will chuckled. “You flatter me Grace.” His expression relaxed as he stared at Jason. After a minute, he asked, “Nicky said you might give me the shovel talk. Am I ever gonna hear it?”

Jason’s mood calmed as well. “I think you know not to mistreat Nico. Do I really need to tell you what’s gonna happen to you if you hurt him?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were threatening me.” Though he said it with a smile, Will gave him a hard, almost challenging, stare.

“It’s not me you need to worry about. Nico may be young, and he may be small, but he’s the strongest demigod I know. I can’t say I know what he’ll do if you ever do hurt him, but it definitely wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“And you? Anything I need to worry about?”

Jason crossed his arms. “So long as you treat Nico with kindness and patience, you don’t have to worry about me. But if you _do_ hurt him, William Solace, it won’t be just me you need to watch out for. Nico’s sisters love him more than I can even imagine, and trust me, you _really_ don’t wanna get on their bad side. I can guarantee you’ll be in the infirmary for a whole other reason than being a doctor. And I’d prefer if that didn’t happen. You seem like a decent guy. Nico wouldn’t be with you if he didn’t think the same.”

Will studied him longer than Jason anticipated. He wouldn’t actually physically harm Will, nor would Hazel and Reyna. Probably. But he wouldn’t let him off easy if he did end up hurting Nico. The Son of Hades would beat him to the punch most likely, and might accidentally do something to Will that he’d regret later. Nico would never hurt anyone if it could be avoided; at most he’d probably yell at Will or something that didn’t involve battle skills. Jason really hoped that would never happen regardless.

“I won’t hurt him,” Will finally said. “I’m serious about all of my relationships, Nico included. And I’m confident that I’ll make him happy.”

“That’s good.”

“But thanks for being honest with me. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Even though the conversation seemed to be resolved, the roll of the waves wasn’t enough to subdue the awkward air around both of the teens. Will continued to study Jason, and the latter put into practice what he was taught as a Roman soldier. He stared back with a poker face, hoping the other blonde would let up in whatever contest he thought he was having.

“I better get back to surfing. Gotta get my exercise in early!” Will plucked his surfboard from the sand. “There’s so much to do at the infirmary today. The campers that left for spring are gonna be here tomorrow, so I have to make sure we’re fully stocked of all medical supplies and that everything is washed. I’ll see you around Grace.” He gave Jason a wave of his hand, and then hurried off back into the ocean.

Maybe he should try to get to know Will. As Nico’s boyfriend, he was now an important part of the younger teen’s life. But even in the conversation they just had, Jason was clearly aware his jealousy wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

He just hoped it didn’t escalate like Piper’s did.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico was glad that Will was busy today. It gave him more time to sleep in without worrying if his boyfriend was going to come knocking at his door asking him if he wanted to help out in the infirmary. Nico did help out a few times, though many still looked at him with caution. It got on his nerves, though Will didn’t seem to notice. Or if he did, he never said anything about it.

And yet, he still heard that familiar racket coming from his door.

Groaning loudly, Nico turned over in his bed, hoping that his visitor would go away. But the knocking continued, so he trudged to the door and opened it a crack. He peered through the sliver and was surprised to see Jamie standing there.

“What is it?” Nico asked groggily.

Jamie looked at him with slight fear. She cleared her throat and said, “I-I just wanted to tell you that your furniture finally arrived! But I can’t keep it in Hermes Cabin for very long, so you’ll need to move all your stuff in soon, preferably today.”

“Sure, whatever. I’ll summon a few skeletons to help.”

“There’s no need for that!” Jamie said quickly. “I asked Jason to help, and he said he’d be more than happy to.”

Nico opened the door a bit wider. “He’s busy preparing for Camp Jupiter’s arrival. Why did you ask him?”

“I just mentioned it to him casually and then he said he’d be happy to help. So… so there’s no need to disturb the dead, right?” She gave him a nervous smile.

Well, if Jason offered, then Nico wasn’t going to say no. But at the same time, he really was way too busy. He’d have to push everything back in his schedule. Jason wouldn’t do something if he didn’t think he could handle it though. Maybe Nico should accept his offer. It’d give them some time to spend together too.

“Fine. Just let me know when he’s coming.”

“He’ll be here later. He said he needed to go over some plans first with a few of the counselors.” Jamie glanced at the skull over the door. “Uh, so I better get going. I’ll come check up on things tomorrow maybe.” Then she rushed across the field, away from Cabin Thirteen.

Nico shook his head, and closed the door. Though he was happy the Aphrodite girl assisted him in getting furniture, he found it really unnecessary. But he saw some things in the catalog that Hazel might like, and considering she was going to visit soon, he might as well make his cabin more presentable. Jamie was concerned about the price range, but when Nico seamlessly pulled out a wad of cash to pay for everything, her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

She stuttered trying to ask him how he had so much money. Nico looked at her calmly and simply explained, “My dad’s the god of wealth too. Money’s not a problem for me.” Well, so long as said money wasn’t cursed. But Hades assured him that Nico’s allowance was free from consequences. He really hoped his father was telling the truth.

Instead of cleaning up the room, Nico fell asleep again. He didn’t wake up until he heard another knock at his door. How long had he been sleeping? He really hoped the clock he ordered wasn’t stolen by some of the Hermes kids. He was going to need it eventually. With another groan, Nico sluggishly approached the door to answer it.

Jason was standing there with a smile on his face, and a bunch of plastic-covered furniture behind him. Nico rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked up at Jason with a smile. “Hey Jace.”

“Afternoon Neeks.”

The bright light assaulted his eyes as it streamed into the cabin. “Oh gods, what time is it?”

“Like three.”

“I slept in…”

“Yeah, I figured that’s what you were doing, so I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

“I’m sorry you waited so long.”

“It’s fine. I had a lot of things to keep me busy, but most of the stuff I wanted to do today has been taken care of. So now I’m all yours for the rest of the day!”

Nico smiled wider at that. He looked to the furniture behind Jason. “How’d you move all of that stuff here?”

“The smaller things I carried here myself, but the larger pieces like the bed, I used the wind to levitate them off the ground. It’s a lot easier than when I had to do the same thing with the shrine materials, so it wasn’t a problem.”

“I could’ve helped you.”

“It’s fine Neeks, really.” Jason picked up one of the boxes and hoisted it onto his shoulder. “So where do we start?”

“Removing my old furniture seems like a good idea. Just wait right there. I’ll be out in a few.” Nico closed the door softly and then hurriedly dressed himself in his usual daytime attire. He removed all the clothes from the dresser—his, Hazel’s, and Jason’s—and then stood in the center of the room. He let out a breath and held out his hands. In less than a minute, every piece of furniture in his room sunk into the obsidian walls and floor. That’s what all his furniture was made out of, considering he didn’t have money back then to properly furnish Cabin Thirteen.

“Okay, I’m done,” Nico said after he opened the door for Jason. The taller demigod stepped inside and raised an eyebrow at the empty room.

“Uh… Where’d you put all of your old stuff?”

“They were made of obsidian, so they’re part of the structure now.”

Jason shrugged, and didn’t say anything more about it. “What about the clothes and bedsheets?”

“I bought new bedsheets, and our clothes are in the bathroom for now. Let’s get everything inside.”

It wasn’t a problem summoning skeletons to help out, at least not for Nico or Jason. The older teen had gotten used to their presence because of shrine construction, so he didn’t bat an eye. Everyone else outside however either ran away screaming or fainted instantly if they passed by the cabin. Will wasn’t going to be happy once he got a hoard of unconscious campers in the infirmary.

Assembling furniture was easy. The shrines gave Nico and Jason practice when it came to construction. Moving everything around in a good spot however, was frustrating. Jamie drew out a plan for them, but she forgot to label the front door, and the doors to the bathroom and kitchen, so neither Nico nor Jason knew where she suggested everything should be moved. They went by whatever looked best.

“Alright,” Jason said. “I think we’re just about finished. Just gotta put the clothes away.”

“On it.” Nico retrieved Hazel’s clothes first, and put them in her very own dresser. She didn’t have many as she brought a lot of her necessities with her if she visited, but it was still nice she left some of her things at Camp Half-Blood. It meant she intended to continue visiting Nico, a thought that made him smile.

Then he moved Jason’s clothes and his own in their brand new wardrobe. One side was pure black—shirts, jeans, shoes, and belts. Even his underwear was black, but he kept those in a drawer of the wardrobe along with his socks. The other side was a bit more colorful; Jason’s belongings, though a lot of his stuff was either orange, purple, red, or different shades of blue. Nico figured Hazel was the only one who needed a dresser. The two boys didn’t have a lot of clothes anyway, so a wardrobe would suffice for them.

Nico caught Jason staring at him as he was putting clothes away. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” The blonde rubbed his neck. “I guess I’m just a little surprised you still have my clothes here.”

“Why? There’s no need for me to remove them.”

“…Oh, well… I just thought that since Will is your boyfriend, you’d have his clothes in here?”

He brought up a good point. Will spent a lot of time in Cabin Thirteen now, but Nico had no intentions of letting him sleep over. What if somebody saw Will exiting the cabin in the morning? Then people would spread rumors that they were sleeping together—which was a possibility for _later_ , but for right now…

“No. I wouldn’t allow him to leave his clothes here.” Nico crossed his arms. “If he gets caught leaving in the mornings, then it’ll cause more suspicion. With the way people are here, they might think we’re having…” His ears turned red. “…think we’re having sex. And I don’t want people to assume that.”

Jason looked at him strangely enough that it was difficult for Nico to identify his expression. The older teen was quiet until he asked, “Oh, so you two haven’t…?” Then he shook his head and waved his hands in front of him. “No, never mind. I’m sorry I—that’s not any of my business.”

Nico looked down at his fingers. He picked at a stray piece of skin poking out near his cuticles. “Uh, no it’s fine. Uhm… I don’t mind talking about this. Actually I… I want some advice… because you’ve been in a relationship before and… I don’t know—this is new for me so I just had some questions…” He looked back up at Jason. “But if you don’t want to…! I understand that too. Uh…”

Gods, if Nico knew how embarrassing it’d be to talk about this sort of stuff with Jason, he’d have never brought it up in the first place. At first, Nico thought he might’ve weirded the blonde out, as he didn’t say anything. But then Jason sat down on the bed, and replied, “I don’t mind. If you have questions about relationship things, I’d be happy to help you.”

Oh good. He didn’t think it was strange that Nico was curious about this subject. The younger teen sat down next to Jason. For a minute he didn’t say anything. But then he huffed, and looked at the other demigod.

“So… I guess my first question is… like, you don’t have to tell me of course but… like, how was it for you? Y’know, when you and Piper first did it.”

“Now I wouldn’t mind answering that question if it weren’t for one small problem.”

“Which is?”

“We never had sex.”

Nico looked at him with raised eyebrows. Jason was still a virgin? That was a bit of a shock. The guy was older than Nico, and yet he still hadn’t slept with his own girlfriend? Granted, they’d only been together for less than a year, and Jason didn’t spend a lot of time with her. So maybe he shouldn’t have been so astonished. It’s simply that Jason was so phenomenally handsome, Nico was sure that by now he would’ve at least done it once.

“You… haven’t?”

Jason shook his head. “There was never time, and I never had the desire to do it either. It just wasn’t something I thought about I guess. Piper brought it up once, but after I told her I wasn’t ready, she didn’t talk about it anymore.”

“Oh. I’m sorry for assuming things…”

“Don’t be. I’m not offended by it or anything. And it’s not like I’m ashamed of being a virgin either.” Jason smiled softly at him. “Piper was my first relationship, and I didn’t even know what the hell I was doing in that either.” He turned to stare at the opposite wall. “But what I do know of it, sex is different for everyone. Some people have it casually, for some it’s a job, others only do it with people they really love, or wait until they’re married… well, it’s hard to define in just one way.”

It was an interesting perspective. Nico hadn’t thought about it that way. He knew a lot about the modern world now, but matters that required more finite attention escaped him sometimes. Talking about it with Jason was a comfort however. Most of Nico’s nerves had calmed, though he wasn’t sure if they’d start up again if and when Will asked him about it at some later point in their relationship.

“I see. What about you? How do… how do you feel about it?”

“Me? Oh geez, I actually don’t know.” Jason looked back at him with an embarrassed grin. “Uh, well for me, I’d only do it with somebody I really loved, and if they were completely comfortable. I wouldn’t pressure them, and I wouldn’t want to be pressured in return. Piper’s told me a few stories of her siblings who have experienced it. For some of them it didn’t go well, and after hearing everything, I’m glad I never slept with her. It probably would’ve made her feel even worse when we broke up. I would’ve felt shittier too for doing that to her.”

Nico didn’t say anything in response. Jason stared at him, and then asked, “So you and Will really haven’t done it yet then, huh?”

“No,” came Nico’s quick reply. “No, gods no. _No._ ” He chuckled a bit nervously. “He uh, brought it up with me yesterday on our date, asking when I might be ready to… do it.”

Jason’s eyes narrowed as he frowned. “He’s not pressuring you to sleep with him, is he?” His tone was dark, and even a bit angry.

This was new.

“I wouldn’t let him,” Nico replied just as assertively. “He’s got another thing coming if he thinks I’ll be an easy lay. But… Will isn’t like that.”

“Good. Because if he does force you, I’ll kill him.”

Nico smiled slightly. “Yeah me too.”

“I’m only half joking.”

He studied Jason with a slight tilt of his head. He knew Jason. He wouldn’t really do that. Jason wouldn’t hurt anyone if he didn’t need to, and even then, he’d try to find a way around it. But before Nico could respond, Jason blinked in confusion, and then said, “No, it’s… I wouldn’t hurt him or anything. I’d just—he’d regret it is all.”

“Yeah, I know you wouldn’t. Maybe punch him, but…”

“Probably.” Jason watched him before asking, “Do you love him?”

“No.” It was an honest answer without hesitation. Nico knew how he felt about the Son of Apollo, and it definitely wasn’t as deep as what he used to feel for Percy. “I like him, but I don’t love him.” Come to think of it, he didn’t even develop a crush on the other blonde before he was asked out. But he did like him, truly, so that was enough satisfaction for Nico. “And even if I did love him, I wouldn’t let him get away with treating me badly or disrespecting me. But he’s not that type of guy, so I don’t worry about it.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jason cleared his throat. “So, do you have any more questions?”

Nico spent a while asking different topics relevant to relationships. Jason was honest and would tell him when he knew about a particular matter, or when he wasn’t informed enough. But overall, he was very helpful and some of the worries Nico felt had dissolved.

“Thank you, Jace. I really do appreciate that you told me all of that stuff.”

“It’s no problem, Neeks. I’m not a relationship expert, but I hope what I said helped a little.”

“It helped a lot actually.” He glanced to the clock on the wall. It was almost seven in the evening. “Since we’re here, you want something to eat?”

“Oh shit, did we miss dinner?!”

Nico chuckled. “Yeah, we did. But it’s fine. I have food stocked in the fridge, so I can make us something.”

Jason grinned widely. “Are you really gonna let me taste you food?”

“Well, yeah. You cooked so many times for me that now I wanna return the favor.”

“Then I can’t wait to try it.” Jason stood up and walked over to the new light switch on the wall near the door. “But are you ready to see how the room looks first?”

“Yep, I’m ready.”

Jason flipped the light switch, illuminating the entire room. Looking at it now in full, it was a complete contrast from before.

Only two beds were placed inside the cabin. Nico’s bedframe was carved like different types of bones, with a ribcage etched into the headboard. His bedsheets were black silk, and the charcoal comforter had intricate needlework that looked akin to veins. It was a canopy bed with black transparent sheets. The bed type was something Nico didn’t really prefer, but Jamie ranted about symmetry and that asymmetry only worked with certain types of rooms—he just let her order the damn thing so he wouldn’t have to hear the remainder of her rant. The bedside table had bones carved into the sides, and his lamp shade looked like a spider web.

The second bed was Hazel’s. Her bedframe was also a plain canopy, except the sheets were maroon. The headboard had a large rose carved into it, with fake gemstones glued compactly into the negative spaces. Her bedsheets were also maroon, but her comforter was charcoal like Nico’s. The only difference was that the needlework was of ornate flowers. Her bedside table had a crystal-shaped lamp and a small, black flower. There was a gray doily underneath it. Nico didn’t want it, but Jamie insisted he put it there since it was Hazel’s side of the room and not his.

The dresser was against the wall on Hazel’s side of the room. It had floral carvings on the sides to match the bed. Above it was a mirror enclosed in a black frame that curled inward and out like the shadows of the nether. Where Jamie found something like that, Nico would never know, nor did he care to ask. The wardrobe that Nico shared with Jason was against his side of the room. The left and right doors were carved to look like either side of a ribcage, also matching his bed. Jamie suggested he get a mirror too, but Nico didn’t see the need for it. One was enough.

The torches on the wall had been replaced with crystal-shaped lamps, similar to the one on Hazel’s bedside table. They glowed orange instead of green as Jamie wouldn’t stop complaining about the dim lighting. Nico supposed it was fine. It did make the room look nicer, and the shadows stood out sharper. The ceiling was an intricate display of fake bones and gemstones, making the room sparkle more than Nico would’ve liked. But if Hazel ended up liking it, then he’ll keep it.

A large black and maroon carpet lay at the very center of the room. It looked too ornate in Nico’s honest opinion as everything else was already pretty fancy. While he was glad Cabin Thirteen’s interior didn’t look like a dungeon anymore, now it just looked gaudy. But whatever. He already paid for everything. Going through such a frustrating process with Jamie all over again wasn’t an experience he wanted to relive.

A maroon couch was nestled in the far corner with a smaller rug that donned the same pattern as the large carpet. A coffee table was set on top of it. Nico was unamused at Jamie’s gag suggestion. The top was glass, but the foundation consisted of two skeletons from the ribcage up holding the glass. The right skeleton was choking the other one with a hand. Hazel probably wouldn’t like it. Jason thought it was funny though, so it couldn’t look _that_ bad.

Most importantly, there was now a round table near the kitchen entrance. It was black like the rest of the furniture. There were four chairs pushed into it with maroon cushions embedded into the wood. The clock was hung on the wall space between the kitchen and bathroom. It looked like a mini grandfather clock; Roman numerals on a white face with a golden pendulum swinging back and forth in an enclosure. The enclosure was wooden on all sides with a maroon velvet lining except the front, which was made of glass. And as a final touch, something Jamie insisted because it looked elegant, the main source of light was an old fashioned chandelier hanging from the center of the room. Nico didn’t think it was necessary, but Jamie said it complimented the ambiance.

All in all, it wasn’t a bad remodel.

But he was positive that Cabin Thirteen was now the most expensively furnished living space in the entire camp.

Jason walked over to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder. “It looks great Neeks.”

“Thanks Jace. I can’t help but feel like it looks too busy…”

“Your cabin is pretty big. I think the space makes up for it. You have good taste.”

Nico smiled at him. “Thanks. Well, now that we finally have a table, it’ll be easier to eat in here. I’ll get started on that dinner.”

“Want any help?”

“I’m good. Just sit tight. I’ll make appetizers so you can eat them while you wait.”

“Man, how much did you learn with Miranda?”

“A shit ton of stuff. So I hope my practice pays off.”

“I’m sure it will.” Jason pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. “Maybe I should get some lessons from her too.”

“Probably. I might brutally kick your ass with my food otherwise. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Oh really? Those are fighting words.”

Nico gave him a smug smile. “I want to be on even footing with you, so when I _do_ win, it’ll feel great.”

“Is that right? We’ll see di Angelo.”

“You’re gonna eat your words Grace.”

When Nico finally finished their dinner (angel hair pasta with chicken; Jason made a terrible pun about Nico’s name yet again), Jason was so stunned by his food that he couldn’t do anything except ask for more servings. He almost cried at the dessert too (a batch of _zeppole_ , a simple recipe in Nico’s honest opinion).

“Man, I’m gonna get lessons in Cabin Four even if I have to beg. This isn’t fair. Now I _have_ to beat you.” Jason laughed before engorging himself with more dessert, and Nico couldn’t help laughing with him.

Yeah, he was definitely glad Jason was back. Nico really did miss his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/81832296541) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> This chapter's title took forever in terms of finding a correct pronunciation, so if I still got it wrong, please correct me.
> 
> I got carried away with describing interiors again… Damn IKEA catalog. I have up to Chapter 40 done, and I’ll begin 41 on Monday. Though that sounds like a lot, my outline is only about 1/3 completed in terms of drafts. Yeah, so… this story will most likely pass 50 chapters, or even 60. Worst case scenario it’ll be like 75 chapters, ¾ of a 100. –screams into the distance- This story might not end until sometime next summer with the way things are looking... Hope you guys are willing to stick with me that long!
> 
> Evident by this chapter, there’s at least a 90% chance this story will get boosted to the M rating. But that won’t happen until after Jason and Nico get together, which is in the final arc. In other words, it won’t be Will and Nico who’ll get it on; I’ll let you guys know that much. If the rating does change, I’ll make sure to slap a warning label in the summaries of steamy chapters with this emoji: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I’ll see you guys next update! :)


	28. Louring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **louring**  
>  [LAUW·uhr·eeng] _English_  
>  (adj.) darkened by clouds

The days before the party were spent in a buzz. Almost every camper was busy doing something to prepare for their guests who were to arrive on the second Friday of June. Nico hadn’t seen much of Jason since he helped with the remodeling of Cabin Thirteen. He was busy making sure the preparations went well in addition to continuing the construction on shrines of lesser gods. It was a little disheartening not being in his company, but Nico supposed once things died down, he’d be able to hang out with him again as usual.

But it was now Friday, which meant Hazel would be at Camp Half-Blood by afternoon. Nico was a little disappointed when he found out Reyna wouldn’t be coming. He’d spoken to her over an Iris Message earlier that day, but she promised she’d visit once Frank returned to Camp Jupiter.

In the meantime, Nico had an early date with Will. Their time alone together would lessen for the summer as Will wanted to continue his obligations in the infirmary. All the demigods that left for school in spring were now back. A few kids didn’t make it back, either because they wanted to be with their families, or a monster killed them while they were away. A short funeral was held for the deceased the same day the majority of campers returned. But even with more young lives lost, the atmosphere of the camp wasn’t anything short of jubilant.

Nico made breakfast for him and Will, though they ate at noon instead of the morning. It took a while for the Apollo boy to get over the renovations. He kept saying he felt like he was in somebody’s castle, and Nico told him to shut up. Will only laughed and kissed him.

The meal was simple. Just some pancakes with hash browns and a side of sausage and eggs. Will asked for seconds, so Nico had to make more than he was prepared for, but he didn’t mind. He was just glad the things he was doing was making his boyfriend happy.

Instead of watching a movie like they usually did, Nico wanted to clean up before Hazel arrived. He wanted everything to be perfect for his beloved sister, and keeping a tidy room was sure to make her feel more comfortable. Jamie would have his head otherwise. Luckily, Will offered to assist him before Camp Jupiter arrived.

“She’ll love it Nico,” his boyfriend said as he wiped the mirror. “Stop worrying so much.”

“I can’t help it. I want it to look nice for her. She doesn’t get to visit often, so I want her to be comfortable.” He swept the floor aggressively. “She’ll only be here for a few days, but still. Aren’t you excited to see your siblings?”

“Yeah, of course. I’d really like to get to know them better. But after the whole Octavian thing… eh, well I’m hoping my other relatives aren’t like him,” Will said with an awkward laugh. Nico didn’t need to be reminded of that slime ball. A part of him felt guilty he didn’t prevent his death, but then again, it wasn’t Nico’s decision to decide a person’s fate.

Nico looked at Will as he continued to wipe down the mirror. He didn’t understand how somebody so abhorrent like Octavian was related to somebody as pleasant as Will. But then again, Nico still couldn’t believe Thalia or Jason were children of Zeus.

The dawned thought of Jason being the only person at the party without any siblings made Nico feel sympathetic. Thalia was the lieutenant of the Hunters, and she obviously couldn’t take time off to see him. Well, maybe he could ask Jason if he wanted to hang out with him and Hazel. They weren’t his family, but the thought of him being alone on such a festive day didn’t sit well with Nico.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Will.

Nico looked toward him and found that the taller demigod was looking at him through the mirror. He smiled at Nico, giving a slight wave at the reflection. Nico shook his head and smiled back. “Nothing, just spaced out.”

He continued his sweeping, until Will asked again, “So do you plan on telling Hazel about us?”

The pause that followed should’ve been absent, Nico knew, but honestly he hadn’t thought to inform his sister about their relationship. He stopped mid-sweep to stare at the floor. Will sighed, and said, “She doesn’t even know about your secret, does she?”

“No.” The Son of Hades continued his chore.

“So, refresher. Only Jason knows you’re gay, and Reyna. But not even your actual sister has this knowledge?”

“Yeah. That’s already too many people.”

“Nico…”

“Maybe I’ll tell her. I don’t know, okay? She’ll be here for a few days, so if… if the time is right… I’ll let her know.”

“So then… where does that leave me?”

“Well you’re still my boyfriend. Just act like you usually would if we happen to talk outside of this cabin.”

Nico dared a glance back at the mirror. Will looked at him through the reflection and shook his head a little. But he said nothing about it, and continued cleaning the glass.

“Are you angry?” Nico asked cautiously.

“No, I’m not angry. Just a little surprised that you kept this from your own sister.”

“She grew up in the same time period as I did. It wasn’t exactly something everyone loved sharing.” Nico huffed, and continued sweeping the floor. “And where I come from, if they _did_ find out, well everybody knew where _you_ were going.”

Will looked at him through the mirror again, but when Nico didn’t look back, the blonde turned so he could see him. Nico didn’t look up from his work. A scowl grew on his face as he tried not to bring up bad memories of that terrible time in history. People like him branded with little pink triangles sewn to their clothes, separated from their families and taken to those awful, _awful_ places. Back then, he often feared that’d be him at some point, taken away from Bianca, from his mother, crying and screaming their names on the back of a truck, never to see them again…

“Nicky, but it’s—this is a different time period okay? It’s gotten better.”

“I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Nico—”

“I said no, Will.”

“If you keep holding it in, it’s only gonna make things worse—”

“What part of ‘no’ do you not _understand?!_ ” Nico threw the broom against the wall, and spun on his heel to glare at Will. “Do I have to get a fucking dictionary and read each definition of ‘no’ out loud or what?!”

It was Will’s turn to cast a glare in his direction. “Nico, calm down. Maybe you should just take a walk to clear your head. Don’t start this again.”

“ _I’m_ the one that started this?” Nico asked, putting a hand to his chest for emphasis. “Because last I remembered, the conversation was going just fine until you had to bring up the _thing._ ”

“For the love of the gods, just say the word ‘gay’! It’s not gonna burn your tongue if you do, alright?! Geez, Nico… The sooner you admit this to yourself, the better it’ll be for you.”

Nico continued to glare at him for another moment, and then said, “Actually, I think I’ll take that walk after all. Y’know, to clear my head because that’s going to make _everything_ better.”

Will crossed his arms. “Nico di Angelo, don’t do this.”

“Do what? Throw a tantrum?” He slowly began to walk backwards. “I’m sorry, I’m walking now, so my head is being cleared. I can’t hear what you’re saying.”

“Nico—!”

“I’ll come back when my brain is empty of coherent thought. And you can leave the cleaning things there. I’ll pick them up later.” Nico opened the door, and stepped into the afternoon sunlight. “See yourself out, _darling._ ”

He slammed the door closed and stormed away from the cabin grounds.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The walk only made Nico think harder about ugly memories. He hated being alone to his thoughts, and he’d have to yell at Will again for suggesting such a thing. Why did that idiot think coming out would be easy? Maybe it was for him, but Nico wasn’t Will. He wasn’t ready yet, and it might be a while still before he’d be able to face the camp with it. And he wasn’t exaggerating either. Back in the day, admitting you were anything but heterosexual wasn’t something anybody wanted to do. Nico really didn’t want to think back to that horrible time of his life. He had seen enough of it in his nightmares.

He wandered about the grounds for a while, staying mostly out of sight from the busybodies of Camp Half-Blood. Not that they would bother him anyway. Even when he was in plain sight, nobody approached him. It was fine with him, honestly. He didn’t have much to say to strangers.

Along his stroll, he saw Jason in the distance, hard at work with a smaller shrine, probably for some minor god or goddess. It looked like he was almost finished. He had a paint bucket in one hand, and a large brush in the other. He slathered on a final layer, and set the utensils down. Nico was going to approach him, but stopped when a camper beat him to the punch. She wasn’t somebody Nico knew, but she acted more than a little friendly with the tall blonde.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I took longer in the restroom than I thought,” she said. “You’re already finished!”

Jason smiled. “It’s okay. There wasn’t much left to do here anyway. Thanks for your help.”

“It’s my pleasure!” She held her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels. “So, Jason…”

“Yes?”

“It’s been a while since your breakup, right?”

His smile began to fade. “It has, yes.”

“I was wondering…” She looked to the grass, and then back up at him. “If you were seeing anyone?”

Jason’s expression took a neutral turn as he replied, “No, I’m not.” The girl was going to open her mouth to speak, but he continued, “I’m really busy, so I don’t have time to date.”

Her candy-sweet expression melted almost instantly. “But you have time to spend with the little creep?” she asked icily.

Nico’s fists clenched at his sides, but he didn’t intervene. He probably shouldn’t have stayed to eavesdrop, but now that it was about him, he was grossly curious about what other things she had to say about him.

Jason still kept a neutral expression, and Nico wondered if he were feeling anything other than collected.

“I don’t know who the ‘little creep’ is, sorry.”

She crossed her arms and jutted out her hip to one side as she stood. “You know who: Death Boy. If you’re not busy, you’re always hanging out with him. It’s not your fault he doesn’t have any friends. You don’t have to pity the freak y’know, although it is pretty noble of you.”

Did Jason pity him? No, no he wouldn’t do that. And though he knew Jason was genuine about his commitment to their friendship, every passing day Nico still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Jason considered him a friend, a best friend even.

“He’s not a freak, and it’s not pity,” Jason said sternly. “And it’s also nobody’s business except mine, and his.”

“But he’s just so—”

“Thank you for your help,” he cut her off. Nico had a feeling either ‘weird’ or ‘gross’ were going to be her next words. “But there’s nothing left to do anymore. You should join your cabin in preparing for Camp Jupiter’s arrival. They’ll be here soon, probably within the next half hour.”

The girl pouted, although it looked more like she was trying to make her lips imitate a duck’s bill. It was clear Jason didn’t want to upset her or cause a scene by his firm stance, but the girl still remained rooted to her spot. And being the good Samaritan that he was, Nico decided to move for her.

He sunk into the shade from the trees, and rose out of the shadow cast behind the anonymous camper. She still didn’t notice his presence, but Jason did. His eyebrows rose considerably when he spotted Nico, but Nico only raised a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture as a response.

“What?” asked the girl curiously. When Jason didn’t say anything, she turned around. A loud scream escaped her when she saw Nico, and she fell backward on her ass. Jason pursed his lips, perhaps in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. Nico on the other hand kept his expression calm, though he was laughing hysterically on the inside.

Jason helped up the girl, and she dusted off her shorts. “Wh-Wh…?” she stuttered. She looked at Nico with a crinkle of her nose. She mumbled something under her breath. Nico only caught the words, ‘weirdo’ and ‘disgusting’ but he had enough of an imagination to know what she intended to say.

“Hey Neeks,” Jason said with a warm smile. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I ran out of blood to summon demons, so I thought I’d take a leisurely walk outside. And it got kinda boring after a while. But they might’ve followed me out of the cabin.” He spared a glance at the camper. “If you see shadows acting weirdly when you sleep tonight, let me know. Sometimes demons like to attach themselves to unsuspecting passerby. I’ll have to exorcise them if that’s the case.”

The girl matched her visible shiver with dilated eyes, and quickly walked away from the two of them. She threw them back a panicked look, and then disappeared over a hill.

When Nico was sure she was out of earshot, he sighed heavily. Jason laughed instead, holding his sides.

“Summoning demons? Really?” he asked between chuckles.

“I wanted to save ominous Greek chanting for later.”

Jason laughed again, and Nico smiled. When he calmed down, he ruffled Nico’s hair. “You crack me up, di Angelo.”

The younger teen swatted his hands away lazily. Then Nico shook his head. “You can fight giants, ogres, and primordial gods, but teenagers are apparently the bane of your existence.”

“Probably, if I’m being honest. Ever since I got back, they won’t leave me alone, both girls _and_ guys.”

“I’ve noticed.” Nico crossed his arms. “You need to learn how to say ‘no’ to them, Jace. They’ll keep at it otherwise.”

“They’re not doing anything bad though.”

“But they’re swarming around you like bees. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“No, not really. It’s annoying, but I’m not angry about it or anything.”

Nico shook his head. “Would you ever say yes to one of them though?”

“No.”

His quick response was a bit surprising. Nico’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?”

“I was serious when I said I’m not interested.” Jason picked up the bucket of paint and the brush. “Though the main shrines are done, I still need to finish the rest, and I’m also working on other projects. The infirmary is a lot bigger than the shrines, and just yesterday I got a request from Drew to add a spa behind the Aphrodite Cabin.”

“What?” Nico asked with a humorous tone. “Really?”

“I said yes so she’d leave me alone. Piper was busy with something and couldn’t save my ass that time.”

“Geez Jason, you’re gonna run yourself ragged doing all of this. This is a summer camp, not a fucking resort. There’s no need for a spa.”

“Yeah well… if it’ll keep Drew out of my face, might as well. It won’t be big anyway. It’s an addition to the cabin, like the greenhouse is to Demeter Cabin. And if it’ll make more people comfortable, then I’ll do it. Greek demigods only have one place they can be protected from monsters after all. And knowing that some of the kids here don’t have parents, well, better make sure they’re comfortable, right?”

Nico took a moment to process the conversation. Jason was doing all of this not because he wanted to, but because other people asked him to. And they trusted him to keep the promise. Jason didn’t like to let people down, and people would definitely dislike it if he ever did. But he was only one man trying to accommodate hundreds. It was unfair in Nico’s honest opinion. But if Jason wanted to do it, then he couldn’t stop him.

“Just remember to take breaks, alright?” Nico said. “If you’re half-dead then you can’t build anything, can you?”

“No, I guess not.”

“And Will won’t let you get away with it either, you know that.”

Jason laughed a little. “Yeah, I do. How are you two doing, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Nico looked to the grass for a moment, and then back up at Jason. “Fine.” When Jason responded with silence, Nico added, “We went on two more… hang outs since you came back.” He didn’t like to say the word ‘date’ out loud. “And they were good. You know, just the movie thing again. And more… uhm… affectionate stuff…” He blushed thinking about their kisses. “I also invited him over for breakfast today. But yeah. It’s good.”

“Sounds like you really do like him.”

“Are you being sarcastic?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What? No, I’m being serious.”

“Oh.” Nico rubbed his arm, and returned his attention to the grass. “Yeah, I like him, as I’ve said before.” Jason didn’t respond, so Nico looked up at him again. “I do, honestly. He’s nice, and even though I say that him fussing over me gets bothersome, it’s good to know that he cares that much, y’know?”

“Yeah. I’m glad you found somebody.”

“Me too.”

Nico hated the awkward pause that followed. He wasn’t sure what to say back. He felt guilty telling Jason about all of his romantic dates with Will. Jason didn’t voice it, but Nico could tell he was still beating himself up a little over the breakup with Piper. But Nico shouldn’t feel guilty, and Jason would tell him so. Still, he didn’t need to know everything about what he did with his boyfriend.

“Do you need help with that?” Nico asked, pointing to the bucket.

“Oh, this?” Jason looked down at it in his hand, and then back at Nico. “No, it’s not heavy.”

“Right, I forgot. With those bulging muscles, you can carry a cruise ship.”

“My muscles aren’t bulging!” His face reddened a bit, and Nico snickered. “And I only need to be like this so I can instruct the younger campers on sword techniques! I always need to be ready for—”

“I know, I know. I was _teasing_ , calm down.” Nico punched Jason on the shoulder lightly. “So what’re you gonna do now?”

Jason groaned. And—oh gods, was he actually _pouting?_ That was pretty damn cute. “Take this back to Iris Cabin, and then double check everything. But I’m confident all is in order, so I shouldn’t worry too much about it.”

“Yeah, you have been working pretty hard. Have you eaten at all today?”

“No, actually I forgot.” He gave Nico a shameful smile. “I double—no, tripled checked everything and I was working with Chiron and well… time just escaped me. I didn’t think it was important.”

“Jason, you need to eat.” Nico began to walk away. “C’mon, I’ll make you lunch in the cabin.”

“You really don’t have to. It’s fine, honest!”

Nico stopped and looked up at Jason. “No, it’s not fine. You didn’t let me go without eating until I got back to a healthy diet, and I’m going to return the favor. You’re always doing things for me, Jace. I wanna do things for you too. That means cooking at least half the time we eat together. Is that a problem?”

Jason watched him briefly and then smiled. “No, it’s not a problem.”

“Good. Well let’s take the paint back to Iris Cabin first, and then I’ll make you lunch.”

Nico meant it when he said he wanted to do things for Jason. Friendship wasn’t a one-way street, and now that Nico knew how to cook, he was determined to make Jason feel as comfortable as possible. Romantic relationships required the same consideration. Will only had the best intentions…

“Actually… I need to do something first.” Nico turned to face Jason. “But I’ll meet you at my cabin in a few minutes? I’m sorry Jace.”

“It’s alright Neeks. You have your own things to do.” Jason smiled at him. “I’ll be there after I drop this off.”

“Thanks.”

Without another second wasted, Nico shadow-traveled himself to the porch of the Big House.  
  


* * * * *  
  


After finishing his current task of cleaning Cabin Thirteen, Will returned to the infirmary.

Maybe he should’ve been more careful about how he approached Nico’s sexuality. But really, it wasn’t a big deal. It was hard to tell anybody you weren’t straight, Will knew that. Though in hindsight, his own admittance and acceptance of his bisexuality didn’t receive as much scrutiny as he thought. All his friends, both at camp and at public high school, didn’t care about how he identified. Even his family, both the one back home and the one at camp, didn’t treat him any different.

The only time he ever got any flack was from his much older relatives of his extended human family. But even then, it was only from one or two. Everyone else went about their lives. Even now in today’s society, it wasn’t as dangerous to admit you liked guys if you were a guy, or if you liked girls if you were a girl. It wasn’t completely without consequences, but it was a bit more accepted.

Will made a note to himself to apologize later. But really, it was kind of frustrating that Nico didn’t trust the campers not to care about him being gay. Will just assumed. Considering a good number of kids at camp weren’t straight, it was a logical hypothesis. He was glad his experiment of asking Nico out actually worked.

It wasn’t really an experiment though. Will really had wanted to ask Nico out for some time. Yeah he was grumpy as hell, but he was cute now that he didn’t look so sickly. And because of Jason, he wasn’t opposed to making friends anymore. But he didn’t want to ask Nico out on a date until the Son of Jupiter left. Nico might make the excuse that he needed to hang out with Jason otherwise. He’d probably add in Jason was still feeling bad about the breakup with Piper. But the guy looked fine. With him gone, Nico had no plausible excuses to say ‘no’. Except if he really didn’t want to date Will of course, but nobody thus far passed up the chance when asked.

So the moment Jason left, Will knew it was time. But asking right away wouldn’t make sense. It’d be out of nowhere, and Nico might’ve thought Will was pranking him. He’d never prank somebody that way. He wasn’t fond of pranks to begin with. That was why he broke up with Travis, and then Connor. They played too much, more immature than a lot of guys Will knew.

Testing his patience was worth it though. Being with Nico was something else. He was definitely guarded, but kissing him felt good. And even though Nico still felt uncomfortable when it came to the idea of sex, eventually he’d loosen up about it. Will would never pressure him though, or even force him. It was disgusting and the last thing he’d want to do was hurt one of his partners that way.

Jason also made it very clear Will had better treat Nico like a king. But the way Jason said those words… it couldn’t help but feel suspicious. For a lot of their conversation, he looked stiff. If Will didn’t know any better, he might think that Jason was actually jealous of him. No, no it couldn’t be. Jason was straight. Probably. He never took an interest in any guy from what Will knew. The only person Jason spent countless hours with was Nico. That itself warranted suspicion…

“Earth to Will?” Marisol waved a hand in front of her face. “You okay?”

He blinked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got lost in thought.”

“Bad time for it _hermano._ ”

“Why? I’m not stitching anybody up,” Will replied with a chuckle.

“No, but the Camp Jupiter kids will be here soon. You don’t wanna get trampled by everyone else when you go to greet them, right? You’re counselor for our cabin. You have to go before everyone else.”

“I will, as soon as I finish organizing—”

Marisol shook her head, and began to gently push Will out of the room. “You can file all of that later. Give our other brothers and sisters a warm welcome, okay? They’re expecting you.”

Will smiled at her. “Okay.”

She was right. There were more important things to do right now. He’d apologize to Nico later. Or at least that was the plan. He almost crashed into his boyfriend on the porch of the Big House as he ran out the door.

“Oh. Hey Nico,” Will said.

“Hey…” The smaller teen rubbed his arm as he studied the floorboards. “Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier.” He glanced up at Will. “I shouldn’t have exploded like that.”

“Well, I’m glad you admitted to what you did. And I forgive you. I’m sorry too, but really Nico…”

“I know, I know. Just give me more time, okay?”

Will smiled. He could be patient a little longer. “Okay.” He glanced around him, though there was nobody up on the hill. “So… do you think I can have a little…?” Will tapped his lips with a finger.

Nico rolled his eyes. “You know why I can’t do that. But maybe… maybe later.”

“I can’t wait.” Will walked passed him and patted his shoulder. “I gotta get going, but I’ll see you in a while, okay? I’ll be expecting a you-know-what.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get outta here already,” though Nico smiled as the words left him.

Will grinned in return, and then hurried down the hill.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason was already waiting outside Cabin Thirteen by the time Nico reached it.

“You could’ve waited inside,” Nico said to him with a smile.

“It’s rude to enter people’s places when they’re not there.” Jason gave him a smile in return.

Nico patted him on the arm. “Then just know that you’re always welcome to come inside whenever.” He laughed when he heard Jason’s stomach growl. “Okay, let’s not waste any more time and get you something to eat.”

Jason gave him an embarrassed grin as he followed Nico inside. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

Will left the broom leaning against the wall, and the dust rag on the dresser. Though he apologized, Nico still felt bad that he exploded at his boyfriend. He knew the young doctor was only trying to help, but he didn’t always think before he spoke. Even if they had cleared up their argument, Nico couldn’t help but feel there were more things that needed to be said. But that was a problem to sort through at a later time. Right now Jason was the center of attention.

Nico whipped up a fruit salad consisting of strawberries, kiwis, mangoes, and pineapples. He also made Jason a tuna sandwich: mayonnaise with cheddar cheese and chopped celery between two slices of French roll bread. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the tiniest bit inspired by that sole time he ate at a Subway after completing an assignment for Hades. And as for a beverage to complete the lunch, it was a pomegranate juice Nico made himself. Miranda helped him write his own recipe for it a while back.

“Gods, you really do make good food,” Jason said as he ate at the table.

Nico smiled as he sat across from Jason. “I think we both managed to impress the other with our cooking.”

“Yeah, though I feel sort of bad you tasted all my terrible attempts when I was starting out.”

“Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have wanted you to taste all my shitty dishes in the beginning. Will was the guinea pig for that instead.”

Jason nodded, and continued with his food. Nico told him about Hazel meanwhile and all the stuff they planned to do together. Jason informed him of what he had planned for the party. It was to be held on the beach, and the satyrs and nymphs were making sure everything was where it needed to be. Apparently Leo already set up his new DJ station in the early morning. Nico wasn’t excited to find out what it was going to be used for.

While Nico did a final sweep of the cabin, Jason washed all the dishes and took out the trash. He came back and patted the younger teen on the shoulder. “She’ll love it, Neeks.”

“Thanks Jace. I really hope she does.” He set the broom in a corner of the kitchen. “I want her to feel comfortable. But you too. I want it to be comfortable for when we hang out here.”

“Just being with you is comfort enough.”

It was such an unexpected and sweet response that Nico couldn’t help it when a blush burned on his cheeks. At least Jason mirrored his embarrassment with his own rosy face. The blonde’s eyes widened a bit, probably in shock at what he said. Nico twisted the skull ring and looked down at his shoes.

Did Jason really like being in Nico’s company that much? So much that he’d say something like that? Well, it’s not like the comfort wasn’t reciprocated. Nico enjoyed being around Jason too. He made him feel safe, relaxed, and wanted. It was a comfort brought by true friendship, and Nico hoped he’d always be able to feel it. But it wasn’t the same thing he felt when he managed to hang out with Leo, and the feeling he got when spending time with Will wasn’t nearly as comfortable either…

Jason cleared his throat and said, “I think Camp Jupiter will be here any minute. Why don’t we head on over to Half-Blood Hill?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. I wanna greet Hazel as soon as possible.”

They left that awkward silence in the cabin. Instead they spoke about other things related to the party. The usual comfortable air settled around the two teens the closer they got to Half Blood-Hill. Apparently the Roman demigods already arrived judging by the excited shouts of the Greek campers running around.

But Nico and Jason continued at a calm pace, not wanting to get swept away by the stampede. Jason slung an arm around Nico’s shoulders as the latter told him something funny Hazel said. He laughed at the story, and Nico added that Hazel told it better.

They were so wrapped up in their own little bubble that they didn’t notice a familiar demigod staring at them in mild confusion from the entrance. He approached them steadily and grinned when he was close enough to them.

“Hey! Jason, Nico!”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Why did Jason say that? Why didn’t he think before he spoke? Nico looked at him in such a state of shock at his words. Jason was surprised that the smaller teen didn’t ask him to clarify what he meant. He’d really have to watch his mouth next time. Jason was slipping. He was acting like a lovestruck fool around Nico. But it was difficult to contain his words when around him. Especially after he cooked that delicious lunch, just for Jason. His heart beat faster recollecting the account.

Nico wanted to do things for him. He wanted to cook for Jason. He wanted to make Cabin Thirteen comfortable not just for Hazel, but for Jason too. Though it did look nice and fancy, it wouldn’t be Jason’s first choice of décor. But it looked a lot cozier than before. And Nico’s bed was bigger too. They could probably fall asleep together more comfortably. It was definitely a lot more suitable for cuddling now.

Gods, he really did have it fucking bad. _Will_ was Nico’s boyfriend, not Jason. _Jason_ should not _want_ these things from Nico. Like _ever._ But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about what it’d be like to kiss Nico the way Will kissed him. He was serious of course when he told himself Nico’s friendship was enough. Or maybe consciously it was, but subconsciously… well damn, he couldn’t help it if he fantasized about being in a relationship with Nico.

That wasn’t an immediate concern though. Jason would have time to mull over his conflicting feelings later. Right now, Nico was the only thing that mattered. The party too, but that wasn’t until later. He needed to enjoy this moment with the younger teen. Between Nico spending time with Will and Hazel, and Jason managing the happenings about to occur at Camp Half-Blood, they probably wouldn’t have a lot of time to spend together alone.

Right. Focus on the now, not the later. The later would come when it did. Jason slung an arm around Nico’s shoulders as they walked. He was currently telling Jason about something funny Hazel said. He was gesticulating with his hands again, which was _completely_ precious, and his wide smile as he spoke only made him cuter. Gods, Nico was too much. And Jason needed to continuously remind himself to get a fucking grip. _Pull yourself together Grace!_

“—but Hazel tells it way better,” Nico ended.

“I’ll have to ask her to retell it then when I see her.”

Nico looked to the crowd that formed at the entrance of camp. “Everyone is excited running to greet the Roman kids.” He looked up at Jason. “This was a really nice thing you did, Jace. I really think both camps are going to enjoy this.”

“Thanks Neeks. Since both camps buried the hatchet, I’m hoping this will be a good way to officially start over.”

“Well it was an awesome idea. You know how to make people happy.”

“Demigods go through a lot; they never asked to live the life they were given. They deserve something to smile about.” Jason received Nico’s own smile at his words. He hugged Nico closer, not wanting this moment to end. But he knew it looked a little more intimate than intended. It was a relief nobody was paying attention to them.

“Hey! Jason, Nico!” 

Or at least most of everyone.

“Long time no see!”

Nico stopped dead in his tracks at the familiar voice. Jason released him from his one-armed hug. Holy shit. Jason _completely_ forgot something _completely_ important. He wasn’t sure they’d even come. Weren’t they going on vacation? At least that’s what Reyna apparently told him last week? Guess not. Fuck.

Jason watched as Nico hesitantly turned in the direction of the voice. The happiness on his face from moments ago completely vanished. His eyes were wide in shock. Or was it fear? Jason didn’t want to ask.

“Man I haven’t seen you guys in like, forever! Y’know just because I’m away from camp doesn’t mean you can’t send me an IM once in a while!” He gave the pair a wide smile, his sea-green eyes sparkling with excitement.

Nico’s whole body visibly tensed once the familiar friend stood in front of them. The Son of Hades whispered under his breath. If Jason wasn’t standing so close or so used to Nico’s voice, he wouldn’t have heard it at all.

“Percy...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/17692611393) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh, you guys didn’t think I forgot about our resident Son of Poseidon, now did you? ‘Louring’ was the best word I could find to replace the phrase, ‘the calm before the storm’. ;) 
> 
> Yet another long Author’s Notes. I'll try to make them shorter next chapter. –sweats–
> 
> It makes me sad to think that Nico's fear of coming out might have something to do with the terrible crimes committed against homosexuals during World War 2, an ugly and atrocious period in human history. In the books, the thought of anyone finding out terrified him, so I drew such a conclusion from his witnessing certain events or news when he was a child back in the 1930s - 1940s. It's a sensitive topic, always is, so I tried to implement it as respectfully as possible. Please let me know if I didn't in some way.
> 
> This last scene was actually inspired by [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/74462029945) particular post of minuiko's. While we're on the topic, last chapter I got asked how I envision the PJO cast. Minuiko's designs are essentially my headcanons for them, though I love a lot of PJO fanartists' work whether they draw Jasico or individual characters (like viria, Fimyuan, or ilyone to name a few). A couple of specifics from minuiko are listed below, but check out her tags for more!
> 
> Cinnamon Roll Sons Jason/Nico: [x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/111446859922)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/128236084222)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/77564955421)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/99643238277)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/130440223202)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/125324994737)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/65670078479)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/103492000437)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/67914719104)  
> Everyone else: [x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/127679241807)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/98790221127)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/65108656271)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/131523071617)-[x](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/67132532779)
> 
> That last Jasico piece is important, as that's how I see Nico's hair most of the time, and because his nose is really cute and small there. 
> 
> Now for another copy-paste of my beta’s wonderful commentary during her edit of this chapter, which I like to call, ‘Chaos’s Corner’. I felt like this was important again. As you all remember from an earlier commentary, she dislikes Jason’s shirts…
>
>> “My muscles aren’t bulging!”
>> 
>> Chaos: please jason your like captain america and we're all waiting for your shirt to rip  
> Me: YOU REALLY WANT HIS SHIRT TO RIP DON'T YOU  
> Chaos: IF IT DOESNT IM GONNA RIP IT OFF  
> ITS FOR THE GOOD OF MAN KIND  
> SOMEONES GOTTA DO IT  
> IT MIGHT AS WELL BE ME  
> 
> 
> She remains to be enthusiastic about the body the gods (and by extension, RR) blessed Jason with.
> 
>  
> 
> Well since I most likely won’t update again until next Friday or Saturday, for those of you in the States, I wish you all a wonderful Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! If you don’t, I wish you all a wonderful few days off of school/work! And if you’re not from the States, I wish you all a wonderful week!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I’ll see you guys next update! :)


	29. Nunchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nunchi**  
>  [noon·CHEE] _Korean_  
>  (n.) lit. “eye-measure”; the subtle art and ability to listen and gauge others’ moods; the awareness of your surroundings that allows you to read the atmosphere and react to it appropriately

Everything was supposed to be going great.

Nico made friends with April, spent more time with Emma, and Leo was on his way to becoming an acquaintance; they were three new friends. He learned how to cook savory meals with Miranda. Jason, his best friend, had returned and Nico got to spend more time with him. Hazel was coming to visit. Will was his boyfriend. Most people still didn’t like him, but Nico’s life for once was pretty damn good.

Then Percy Fucking Jackson had to come back to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy Fucking Jackson with that confident, crooked grin, and those green eyes of his that could be more accurately described as belonging to the sea than they could be by saying they were the color of it.

Percy Fucking Jackson that smelled of salt on the wind of a warm beach night, and looked like someone Nico wanted to drown himself in.

Percy _Fucking_ Jackson who could make Nico’s breath catch in his throat and make his heart do double time.

No. No, that _used_ to be Percy. Nico had Will now. Will is his _boyfriend._ Seeing Percy just shocked him back into old habits. Yeah.

And yet, he still tensed in Percy’s presence. He couldn’t speak, even with Jason’s eyes on him, and Percy’s attentive stare. Nico wished Jason would’ve continued to hug him. The physical reassurance from his best friend that he wasn’t alone wouldn’t have made him feel as nervous. He didn’t want to look down to see if the grass died at his feet.

Jason looked at Nico for a moment more, and then said with a smile, “Hey Percy, it’s been too long.” Oh thank Hades. The blonde spoke first so it wouldn’t look so suspicious that Nico became stiff as a board. Jason was a blessing from the gods.

“Way too long,” replied Percy. “A hug for your bro?” He opened his arms for an embrace. “C’mon don’t leave me hanging.”

Jason gave Percy a firm hug and the other boy laughed. “Damn, did you get stronger?” When the blonde let him go, Percy gasped as he measured their heights with his hand. “No way! That’s not fair! You grew even taller than me! Before you were gigantic but now…!”

“Percy, I was only an _inch_ taller than you.”

“Yeah but now you’re like a whole foot.”

“I am not, dude. Stop exaggerating.”

“Then how tall are you now?”

“You’re gonna make a big deal out of it if I tell you.”

“I will not.”

Jason crossed his arms and gave Percy a suspicious look. “Last time I checked, 6’4.”

Percy made a strangled noise somewhere between a gasp and a shout. “That’s _three_ whole inches!” he said throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. “I’m older and here you are lording your height over me!”

Nico felt Jason’s pain when the Son of Jupiter rubbed his face from underneath his glasses. Percy could be quite obnoxious with his dramatics, but it was also kind of charming. What was not charming however, was Percy’s curious stare directed toward him.

“Hey Nico,” he greeted with a smile. “How are you?”

“Fine,” came his clipped reply.

“Oh, that’s good. Hey! Did you get a tan?”

“What?”

“You don’t look so pale anymore. That olive skin of yours is coming back, huh? Spending more time in the sun? It looks nice on you. Healthier!”

Nico held his breath, hoping it’d stop the tumultuous beating of his heart. Percy thought he looked nice…? It was true that he had been spending more time outside because of training with Emma and April, but he hadn’t really noticed if his original olive-brown skin tone was resurfacing or not.

The fact that Percy noticed something so unimportant caused heat to rise to Nico’s cheeks.

“I have to go do something,” he said looking at Jason. “I’ll see you later. Uh, Hazel’s here so I’m gonna go find her.” And without another word, he quickly walked away from the two older demigods.

He didn’t look back to see if Percy was frustrated with him; he worried about what he might see. He didn’t think he could stand seeing Percy be disappointed in him.

Heat still lingered on his cheeks as he grappled with the thought that Percy was here for the summer instead of in New Rome with Annabeth. Even just the thought of the Athena girl had an envy bubbling up within him that he was _sure_ had died.

That was not a good sign.

“No, no I can’t still feel this way about him,” he mumbled to himself. “Will is my boyfriend. I like _him_ , not Percy.” It wasn’t something he should worry about, he knew that. Nico really did enjoy being in a relationship with Will. And he did like kissing him. Yeah, because… if he wasn’t truly over Percy, then he wouldn’t have gotten a boyfriend, right? Will was the first (and probably only) guy who liked Nico. He wasn’t going to pass up the chance of experiencing a relationship.

Yeah, okay. This was fine. Nico had nothing to worry about.

He was so focused on the grass in front of him as he walked that he didn’t notice Hazel running up to him. “Nico!” she exclaimed cheerfully.

All the doubt and worry he was feeling was buried away the instant he heard her voice. “Hazel!” replied Nico with a smile. He caught her as she jumped at him for a hug.

“I missed you so much!” she said with a wide smile.

“I missed you too, more than you know.” He kissed the top of her head.

“I was so impatient to get here I almost took Arion.” She let go of Nico, and bounced where she stood. “I can’t wait to spend time with you!”

“Same here. Guess what? I have a surprise for you. It’s in the cabin.”

“Great! But first we need to get assembled. Then when that’s all over, I’m all yours!”

Nico smiled. “What about Frank?”

Hazel shooed her hand at him. “I already told him we can have our dates later back in New Rome. Right now, I just wanna spend time with my brother.” She patted the backpack she was carrying. “I brought some board games too.”

“Monopoly?”

“I wouldn’t forget it!”

Her sweet, cheerful smile helped Nico forget his current troubles. Even if it was only temporary relief, it would at least give him more time to sort out the Percy problem. He’d deal with all of those things later.  
  


* * * * *  
  


It was a little worrying the way Nico reacted when he saw Percy. Jason could tell he was in distress, so he decided to start the conversation himself. Even still, Nico only looked slightly less tense than before. Was he still in love with Percy? But he had Will. Unless…

“Ugh, he’s still avoiding me,” Percy complained. “I thought that if I gave him enough space, he’d warm up to the idea of me being back here…”

Jason put a hand on his shoulder. The other teen looked at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “What am I doing wrong Jason? You and Nico are _so_ close; I saw you walking with him a couple minutes ago. He was laughing and smiling, which I haven’t seen him do in a long time, and you had an arm around him! I didn’t say ten words to the guy and he runs away!”

“I don’t know, Percy…” And he really didn’t. Nico was dating Will, which meant he was over Percy. Right? As much as Jason was jealous of Will, he was starting to feel a little worried.

“These things take time,” continued Jason. “You just need to be patient with him. It took me like five months for Nico to grow relaxed around me, and almost six for him to be completely comfortable and call me a friend.”

“That long huh?”

“Listen, Percy, nobody can make Nico do anything he doesn’t want to do. You need to be patient and let him take the time he needs. If you try to force yourself on him, he’ll probably take it badly.”

“Yeah…” Percy sighed. “I don’t want him to hate me, and I thought I was giving him space, but I guess not enough.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jason felt bad for Percy. It was clear Percy really wanted to be Nico’s friend, but it wasn’t easy with Nico constantly running away, always trying to distance himself from his supposed ex-love. Jason couldn’t do much to help Percy without exposing Nico’s biggest secret, but he’d do what he could. Nico might be the first and foremost in Jason’s mind, but Percy was his friend too.

“I won’t give up,” said Percy, looking determined. “I know I’ve been shitty to him in the past, but not anymore. I’m going to be who I should have been years ago.”

His confidence was oddly reassuring. Jason smiled at him and said, “Just be careful you don’t push him too far, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll try to be patient about it. Baby steps right?” Percy patted Jason on the shoulder. “But how have you been? I haven’t heard from my best bro in a while!”

“I thought Grover was your best bro.”

“He’s like my soul-bound best bro. Like, if I die, then he dies too—but that’s not the point. You’re my I-don’t-have-to-worry-about-indirectly-killing-you best bro, okay?”

Jason managed a chuckle. “I’ve been fine. Busy, mostly.”

“Oh, this party huh? Trying to organize that?”

“Yeah, but the shrines take up a lot of my time. Speaking of which, are you gonna help out now that you’re here?” He poked Percy in the chest.

“I will, promise. Like, if I don’t have to train the younger kids, then yeah, I’ll totally help you out!”

“Thanks. I finished the shrines for all the gods who have cabins here, and other ones like Hestia and Persephone. Oh, and your half-sister’s. But there’s still a lot that needs to be done.”

“I thought you finished most of them?”

“No, that’s in New Rome. Every shrine is already done over there because they have a lot more professional help and resources.”

“Ah that’s right. Yeah, Annabeth did mention that…”

“How is she by the way? Did she come back with you?”

Jason and Percy began to walk toward the center of camp at a steady pace. He still needed to meet Frank to assemble all the demigods and set up the visiting arrangements. But he might as well catch up with Percy meanwhile. Until the party was over, Jason wouldn’t have a lot of leisure time to himself or with any of his friends.

“Yeah, she’s here to catch up with her siblings. And for how she’s doing? Well, she graduated high school with, like, every honor possible and was at the top of our class—so, y’know. Typical Annabeth doing great and showing everyone up in our senior year.”

Percy smiled widely into the distance. The fond look in his eyes when speaking about his girlfriend was contagious. Jason couldn’t help but feel happy for him.

“And we already sent in our paperwork to the college in New Rome. We’ll be starting there in the fall.”

“That sounds great Perce.”

“It is. Oh!” He looked to Jason with surprise. “I have a little sister now!”

“What?!”

“Yeah! My mom and Paul had a baby! She’s _so_ cute! But I left the picture of her in my room at home…” Percy kicked the grass. Then he looked back to Jason. “I’ll figure out a way so you can see her.”

“Congratulations man!”

“Thanks!” Percy gave him a playful punch to the arm. “I’ve already talked a lot about myself. What about you? Anything else besides the shrines? How’s Piper? You two gonna move to New Rome anytime soon?”

Jason felt like he was being pelted by snowballs from all of Percy’s questions. “Actually… no. We’re doing our own thing.”

“Oh, long distance relationship huh? Well that’ll be kinda challenging, but if it’s you, I’m sure you’ll make it work.”

“No, Percy. It’s… Piper and I broke up.”

He looked at Jason in confusion, then shock, and finally sympathy. “Dude, when _and_ what happened?” he had asked softly.

“It was mid-January. And we’re just better off as friends is all.”

“Man, I’m sorry.”

Jason only smiled at him. He hoped it didn’t look sad. He really didn’t want Percy to pity him. “Don’t be. We broke up because it just wasn’t working. I didn’t feel it anymore; she felt more like a friend to me than a girlfriend. I ended it. She wasn’t happy about it, but I didn’t want her to get hurt…”

“What do you mean? Are you saying you like somebody else?” Percy asked with his arms crossed and both of his eyebrows raised.

The popular opinion was that Percy was often quite stupid. He was sometimes, Jason had to admit, but he could also be surprisingly perceptive if it didn’t directly relate to himself or romance. It could be a blessing and a curse—and right now, it was a curse. Jason had to watch his words so he didn’t give away too much.

“It’s sorta complicated,” responded Jason. That was both vague, and explained a lot.

“That bad huh? This new girl you like must be something else for you to just drop Piper like a dusty old brick.”

Percy could also be quite an oblivious ass.

Jason tried not to take it to heart.

“I didn’t just drop her out of nowhere. I tried to make our breakup as nice as possible.”

“Dude, there’s no such thing as a nice breakup, especially if it wasn’t mutual.”

“Can we _not_ talk about this? Piper and I are still friends even after everything. We sorted out our problems.”

“Sorry, that was kinda rude of me.” Percy smiled guiltily. “But I’m glad to hear that. Would you ever get back with her?”

“No. I know what I feel for her, and it isn’t anything more than I feel for Leo, or for you, or for any of my other friends.”

“Well, at least she doesn’t hate you, right?”

“No, she doesn’t. But she did need space to think about our split.”

“It’s alright Jaybird.” Percy patted him on the back. “As long as you’re friends still, that’s what matters, right?”

Jason smiled a little. “Right.”

“Now c’mon, let’s get festive! I can’t wait to start out my summer here again! No more worrying about wars or any other apocalyptic bullshit. Just a nice, semi-normal, summer camp.” He bounded forward, but then turned back to Jason. “Oh, right! I hope you don’t mind, but I invited my little bro Tyson too, and Ella tagged along. They came with the Roman kids!”

“Reyna already told me. It’s not a problem.” Or at least that’s what Jason hoped. He didn’t know if the campers adjusted yet to having a benign cyclops among them. But Tyson seemed like a sweet guy, and his new girlfriend Ella didn’t seem so bad either.

“Great! Oh yeah, I have to talk to Rachel—she came back too for the summer, so I’ll see you later!” He held out his fist, and Jason bumped it with his own. Then he watched Percy disappear into the crowd of people, many campers greeting him in excitement.

It looked like the party was going to be a great success. Jason only hoped this summer would be better than the last, not just for him, but for Nico as well. His response to Percy’s return left Jason with a nagging feeling of concern at the back of his mind.  
  


* * * * *  
  


“Can I open them now?” Hazel asked with humor in her tone. Nico had asked her to close her eyes before they entered Cabin Thirteen. He sounded really excited about it too, so she couldn’t wait to see what he wanted to surprise her with.

“Not yet.” Nico opened the door and guided Hazel inside. She heard him flip on a light switch, though she didn’t know if that was the surprise. Last time she visited, Cabin Thirteen didn’t have any lights except the torches.

“Okay, you can look now.”

Hazel opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. “Wh… What?!” The whole place had been remodeled! She wandered about the room gaping at all the new furniture. Everything looked so elegant! Even the ceiling looked amazing! It was covered in jewels—which she knew were fake—but also embroidered with different sizes and shapes of bones, creating an intricate pattern that kind of looked like…

“Nico, did you seriously make a map of the Underworld on our ceiling?!”

Her brother laughed. “Yeah, I did. Thought it fit with the renovations.” Nico walked over to a canopy bed on the right side of the room. There was a black and maroon screen divider folded up next to it. “This is your space. The screen is for privacy when you change and stuff. I hope you like it. I wasn’t sure if it was too much…”

“No, no it’s perfect!” Hazel beamed as she walked toward her bed to sit down. The sheets were brand new just like all the other furniture inside the cabin. And the mattress was so comfortable! Not too hard, and not too soft. The décor was evened out and all the extra space didn’t make it look so cluttered. Though it was still sort of dark inside, it had a type of elegance to the arrangement. Overall, the interior looked fantastic.

“So… what do you think?” asked Nico with a hopeful tone.

“I think it looks great!” Hazel set her bag down beside her. “It really does look like a small house. You have a couch and a dining table in here too!”

Nico sat next to her. “Yeah. I mean, we have a kitchen, but nowhere to actually eat. Which reminds me…” He smiled. “I learned how to cook.”

Hazel grinned as she replied, “You did? Oh that’s great! Did Jason teach you?”

“Actually, I got some lessons from Miranda Gardiner. She’s the counselor for Demeter Cabin and the best cook on camp. I’ve been learning from her since February.”

This was wonderful news! More people were getting used to the idea of having Nico around! And the way he looked talking about his lessons, Hazel could only assume he thought of this Miranda girl pretty fondly. She wondered if he developed a crush on this particular counselor.

“I’m so happy to hear that Nico!”

“Thanks. I’ll cook our meals while you’re here. I really want to know what you think of them.”

Hazel took Nico’s hand between both of hers and gave it a light squeeze. “I’m excited to try your food. And this, the renovations, well that was a wonderful surprise! I’m glad I kept my eyes closed.”

“It means a lot to me that you like the new furniture.” Nico placed his hand on top of hers. “I wasn’t sure if everything in here would look tacky.”

“I think it looks lovely.”

“Thanks. Jason thought it looked nice too. He actually helped me move everything or assemble them.”

Nico began to give Hazel an account of the day Jason helped him renovate Cabin Thirteen. She also learned of a girl named Jamie who was from Cabin Ten. Though she sounded a bit too obsessed with interior decorating, Hazel would have to thank her later for convincing Nico to change up the place. Not that she minded how it looked before, but now it just looked so much more, well, _Nico._

The room wasn’t nearly barren anymore, nor did it look cold and dark. It still wasn’t as bright as the villa back in New Rome, but the whole place looked cozy and warm. Comfortable. Yeah, the outside still scared the heck out of people, Hazel knew that, but that’s how Nico was too. He looked scary and threatening externally, but internally he was very thoughtful and kind-hearted. He was sort of like a jagged rock on the outside, yet warm, marshmallowy and vanilla on the inside.

When Nico was finished speaking, Hazel got up and brushed her hand against the furniture, admiring the woodwork of each piece. But then she saw the coffee table and stared at it with a flat look. “This is the only thing that looks out of place,” she told Nico. “Only because it looks so… comical.”

He smiled. “That was the piece Jamie bought for me herself. It was her gag gift apparently. I didn’t think it matched either, but Jason thought it was funny, so I kept it.”

She giggled in response. “Oh Nico. You’re so silly.” She patted his shoulder. “Well, I’m gonna put my clothes in the dresser and then we can go outside for the welcome ceremony, yeah?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Great!” Hazel hurried to her bag and began to sort through her belongings. “I’m really glad Jason and Reyna managed to convince the Senate to allow this. I really do think it’s a good idea.”

“Me too.” Nico walked up next to her and offered to put away her clothes in the dresser. “But it kinda sucks you’ll only be here for four days,” he continued as he folded one of her shirts. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“I know, I feel the same. But this first year is just a test run. I mean, this is only a third of the Legion as Reyna didn’t want to have the whole company gone from Camp Jupiter. From what she told me, if things go well this first year, the Senate might agree to extend our stay for the next one.”

“I really hope they do.” Nico brought her into an embrace. “I miss you every day you’re not here.”

Hazel giggled. “Aww…” She hugged him tightly in return. “I miss you too big brother.”

Geez, Nico could be such a cuddly bear. “I see this is still a problem huh?” Hazel asked as she ran her fingers through Nico’s locks.

“No, they’re not,” he replied with a pout. “They’re fine.”

“Hmm, maybe we need to wash your hair and brush it out again.” She didn’t mean it of course, but it was fun to tease her brother. The wide-eyed look on his face was priceless.

“No! My hair is fine!” He ran over to his side of the room. “I know how to groom myself!” He crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders, another pout formed on his lips. With his messy hair, he looked very much like the vagabond felines in New Rome.

Hazel only laughed at her brother. Yeah, maybe a cat was a better comparison than a bear. Frank already took that title anyway.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason knew he should’ve probably been at the lunch once he and Frank finished the welcoming ceremony. Nico tried to pull him aside and chat, but then some of the satyrs and nymphs asked Jason questions about food distribution. He unfortunately had to cut his chat short with, “I’m really sorry, but I need to go and check this out.”

“It’s okay, Jace. I understand. I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, see you later, Neeks.” The mildly disappointed look from the younger teen made Jason feel guilty.

After making sure everything was fine with the kitchen, he walked around the quad to greet the Roman campers that were able to make it. They all seemed to be merry with their Greek half-siblings, so he left them to their own devices.

He smiled as he passed each table. Jason carried a clipboard with him just so he wouldn’t forget anything important, like if there were birthdays today, for example. He gave a list to the nymphs who responded happily that they’d serve cupcakes to whichever camper was celebrating their special day.

“My, my. Aren’t you hard at work?” came Drew’s annoyingly sultry voice from behind him. She slipped her arm under his, looping it with her other one. “Always the busy bee, taking care of everyone. Sweet like honey.”

“Is there something you need, Drew?”

Though he didn’t mind being in her presence, her blatant attraction and borderline lust was more than a little annoying.

She giggled. “A break. You look like you can use one too. Why don’t we get out of here, and I’ll give you a massage? Your muscles look… tense…” She smiled to herself, slowly tracing the contours of his biceps with neatly manicured fingers. She hissed a little as she gave them a light squeeze. “Nice and firm. Wouldn’t hurt to loosen them up. We can talk more about the spa too. Thanks for agreeing to it, by the way.”

“Drew—”

“That massage will be my gratitude, but I don’t mind making you feel good in… other ways.” She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a mischievous smirk.

“Get your paws off him!” came Piper’s voice from behind them. She yanked the other girl away with an angry glare. “Don’t you have anything better to do than prey on my ex-boyfriend?”

“He’s on the market now, _honey_ ,” Drew replied frostily. She placed her hands on her hips, jutting them out to one side. “And he’s not _yours_ anymore. Everyone has a chance now to take this big hunk for a ride. The early bird gets the worm.”

“You’re gross,” was all Piper said before grabbing Drew’s arm forcefully. “Apparently there’s been some _concerns_ that male Roman asses aren’t safe from certain _people_ who don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves!”

“Have you _seen_ the guys here?” asked Drew, tugging her arm away from Piper. “And it’s not like I’m charmspeaking them to do anything immoral.” She gave Jason a cunning smile. “In case you’d like to know, Jason—”

“I probably don’t.”

“—your ass is the finest so far.” Drew took out a measuring ribbon. “But okay, I’ll keep my hands to myself. However, me wandering about the plethora of testosterone isn’t without its purpose.”

Piper gave her sister an incredulous look. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really. I’m making a statistic about the muscle sizes of teenage guys. Jason, sweetie, would you be so kind as to flex so I can measure you?” She pulled the ribbon tightly between both her hands. “This is for science, by the way.”

“Good bye, Drew.” Piper walked toward her sister and grabbed her arm. “I’ll make sure she leaves you alone. See you later, Jason.” Then she pulled Drew away as they argued about personal space.

Jason shook his head and continued about his business. After about an hour when everyone seemed to be accommodated in the quad, he flew over to the beach just to make sure everything was set. The several different bonfires were marked with a number, indicating the cabins so the demigods knew where to sit. All the food would be placed underneath the canopies set up near the cliff side. Leo’s DJ station was at the center of the whole arrangement so the music could be spread evenly.

As he was scribbling down notes and checking off his list, Chiron approached him. “Jason, why aren’t you with everyone else eating lunch?”

He turned around to address the centaur. “I’m just making sure everything is prepped. Next I’m going to the forest to assure myself the game will be in order.”

Chiron stared at him for a moment. “I have already checked there. Everything is prepared. Go mingle with your friends. You’ve been out and about since the early morn.”

When Jason didn’t respond, Chiron continued, “You’ve been working hard lately, much harder than usual. I appreciate your diligence and sense of responsibility, but taking a break now and again isn’t a bad thing.” He put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “I will take it from here. Go enjoy yourself.”

“Sir…”

“Leave at least a fraction of work for me to do.” Chiron smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “Having it done by someone lifetimes younger than me makes me feel even older than I am.”

Jason smiled a little. “Okay. I’ll leave the rest to you then. Thank you, sir.”

“Go have fun, Jason.”

That was what he was planning to do, have fun, though by the time he reached the cabin nexus, almost everyone was gone. The nymphs and satyrs were putting away the food, though Jason managed to snag an apple and eat it as he walked away.

All the campers were now at their individual activities, the Greek demigods showing their Roman half-siblings their daily routines in the various classes. Jason felt inclined to check on them all, just to assure himself everyone was being included in the festivities.

“Hey, Jason.”

Turning around, he found Rachel smiling at him, a paintbrush stuck behind her ear. She had a canvas underneath one arm, and a bag with paint splatters slung over the other.

“Rachel, hi.”

“You look a little lost.”

“Just checking up on things. You know, going around in case people need my help.”

“Well you’re in luck.” She nodded over toward the forest. “I’m painting in my cave, but I could use your help with something.”

“Oh, yeah of course. What is it?”

Jason followed her to the forest. He wanted to ask why she preferred a cave there than the Big House, though she kept talking about her project. “I’m making a series of portraits for my portfolio.”

“Your portfolio?”

Rachel nodded. “I want to get into this art school for university, but I need something good to submit for review. I figured since I have a lot of time over the summer, I can start on it here. It’s partially done. I’ve been asking other counselors to help me.”

They entered her cave after about a fifteen minute walk. It looked artsy with colorful furniture and a tapestry acting as a door. There were art supplies everywhere, and several easels set up. On them were large canvases. Some of them looked finished, while others only had a pencil sketch on them.

Jason looked at them with widened eyes. “These are really, really good.”

All the completed portraits were beautifully rendered in oil paints, capturing the exact likeness of each counselor. The only difference was that they were all wearing ancient Greek attire, making them look as divine as their godly parents.

So far, Rachel had finished the portraits of Clarisse, Travis (or Connor; Jason couldn’t tell them apart), Annabeth, Butch, Miranda, Lou Ellen, Pollux, and Will. She had sketches done of Piper, Leo, April, Clovis, and the three counselors Jason wasn’t well acquainted with, Randall, Karina, and Tori. Surprisingly, she also had a portrait of Reyna painted to perfection. All the finished works and the sketches looked so realistic, they almost appeared to be photos.

“Thanks,” Rachel said. “I have just about everyone. Reyna’s I did when I was in New Rome. I wanted to include her since her parent is different than anyone else’s here. The only counselors I still don’t have are Percy, Nico, and you.” She set her blank canvas down next to two other ones. They were larger than the rest. “I wanted to save the Big Three for last. You guys are getting your portraits on the grander canvas.”

“What’s your work called?”

“I’m thinking of calling it, _Neo Divinity_ or something that doesn’t sound completely bogus.” Rachel set her paint bag down and tied on an apron. It was black with different colors of dried paint splattered on it here and there. She tied up her voluminous red hair into a ponytail where it fanned out behind her head.

Jason smiled at her. “Well with work like this, you’ll definitely get into any art school you want.”

Rachel gave a light chuckle. “Thanks. So you don’t mind posing for a bit? I sketch pretty fast.” She set one of the large canvases on a vacant easel and turned on a few lights around a chair in the center of the room.

“No, I don’t mind.”

“Great! So first, let me get you your toga and other things…” She rummaged through a chest that looked like it had various kinds of costume articles in it. Once she picked out something she liked, she handed it to Jason. “Just put these on, and I’ll tell you how to pose. You can change behind that curtain over there.”

Jason quickly changed into the ensemble Rachel picked out. He felt a little awkward wearing a toga after so long, as the last time he wore it was when he was praetor. But it wasn’t as awkward as wearing a laurel on his head. He took off his glasses and set them on top of his neatly folded shirt. He also made sure to set his camp necklace aside as well as his lanyard with his counselor badge hooked to it.

“Alright,” he said as he emerged from the curtain. He walked over to the center where the lights were shining on a chair. “So I just sit here?”

“Yup, perfect.” Rachel swapped her paintbrush for a pencil and stuck it behind her ear. She began to position him like a model figurine, moving his arms here, his neck there, his chin up, turning him this way and that.

“There, that looks perfect!” Rachel grinned. She went back to the canvas and then began to sketch. Jason tried not to move from his spot. He couldn’t see half of her body from where she was standing, but he heard the pencil scratch rapidly against the canvas. Rachel definitely wasn’t joking when she said she drew fast.

“You have the perfect face and physique for art you know.”

“Is that a compliment or are you flirting with me?” asked Jason lightly.

She laughed a little. “An artistic compliment. Everyone I’ve drawn has a face for art, even if the layman thinks my subjects aren’t any level of beautiful. When you’re an artist, anyone and anything can become art. You learn to appreciate the human anatomy in all its forms. There was this one man I saw on the street when I was ten—”

As she began to tell Jason about her past subjects outside both camps, he understood why Apollo chose her to be the next Oracle. She had an eye for artistic beauty, but unlike the majority of the Aphrodite kids, Rachel found people of all shapes and sizes perfect subjects, bringing out all of their potentials on canvas. Whether they were young or old, abled or disabled, thin or heavy, and everywhere else in between, she considered them all art.

“—and that’s how I developed an appreciation for every body type out there.” Rachel held her pencil out with her thumb, measuring Jason’s proportions. “I can’t wait to draw Percy. His frame isn’t as muscular as yours, but he has this confidence in his smile and in his eyes. And Nico’s. I’m eager to start his too. I look at him sometimes and think, ‘this is a guy who you don’t want to mess with’ just by his posture and attentive stare. He’s smaller than all the portraits of the male counselors I’ve drawn so far, but his eyes are very deep. I think that’s what I’m most excited to immortalize.”

Jason smiled thinking about Nico’s eyes. Brown was a beautiful color, or maybe it was simply Nico who made it so striking. It was one of Jason’s favorite colors now, a good contender to replace his current favorite color, blue. He was glad Rachel could see it, the depth Nico’s eyes held. A mixture of melancholy yet serenity, a mad twinkle during the heat of battle, mirth matched with a smile—his eyes were like a cut gemstone, each facet illustrating a different aspect of who Nico was as a person.

Each facet that illustrated how beautiful he was as a whole.

There was no doubt Nico’s portrait would be the most gorgeous once Rachel finished it.

“Yeah, I agree. I’d love to immortalize that too.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


The welcoming ceremony wasn’t anything grand. Both the Greek and Roman demigods assembled in the quad of the cabin grounds. Jason stood in front facing all the campers with Frank by his side. They spoke of camaraderie and bonds being reformed between the two camps because “demigods need to stick together if we hope to build a better world and a better future for us to live in”. The whole speech was inspiring really.

Nico didn’t care very much for it though, if he were being honest. Partly because Jason rehearsed the speech with him beforehand, and partly because Nico was trying to avoid Percy’s line of sight. Will, his ever affectionate boyfriend, also flirted with him when others weren’t paying attention—winked, blew a kiss, mouthed something that was either suggestive or endearing… he was too much, really. Nico saw him from his peripheral vision, but he didn’t do anything in response except smile a little or mouth the words, “Cut it out”.

He expected to feel his face warm up at Will’s flirtatious gestures. The fact that he didn’t feel embarrassed at all was more worrying than relieving. Percy also kept glancing at Nico, and the latter tried to focus his attention forward.

When the ceremony was finished, everyone had lunch in the quad of the cabin grounds. It was set up much like the party after the Giant War. The only difference aside from it being daylight was people actually wanting to sit and eat with Nico.

He and Hazel shared a table as the seating arrangements weren’t decided by godly parentage. That wouldn’t be until later tonight at the beach bonfire. Because of this, Frank sat down next to Hazel, and Nico sat across from her. Percy insisted he share their table too. He sat next to Nico, and Annabeth seated herself on Percy’s other side.

“This is great,” began the Son of Poseidon. “It’s almost as if the whole gang is back together! I wish Reyna could’ve made it though.”

“She’ll visit separately,” Frank informed him. “But next year she’s going to attend while I stay in New Rome.”

“How is it being praetor?” asked Annabeth.

While the three of them were talking, Hazel and Nico were having their own conversation. It would have remained pleasant if Leo hadn’t announced his presence so loudly. Though Nico considered him an acquaintance now, that didn’t mean Leo was any less quiet.

“Well look what the catfish dragged in!” he exclaimed with a wide grin. “Aquaman I haven’t seen you in forever! How’ve you been?”

“Hey Leo!” greeted Percy cheerfully. “I’ve been great. Yourself?”

“Never been better,” replied Leo as he sat on Hazel’s vacant side. “Hope you don’t mind, but I invited Calie and Beauty Queen to join us.”

Nico didn’t mind Calypso being at the table, but he felt a little nervous about seeing Piper. He still felt like she held something against him because of her breakup with Jason. Speaking of Jason, he was nowhere to be found. Nico thought he saw him but it was only Will waving at him from his immense hoard of siblings. Nico waved back but didn’t do much else in response.

Where was Jason? Earlier he was making rounds to see if everybody was accommodated for lunch. Nico didn’t get a chance to talk to him ever since they ran into Percy. He only managed to greet the tall blonde briefly after the welcome ceremony, and then he was at it again like a honey bee, busying himself with getting everyone comfortable and everything perfect.

“Sorry we’re late,” Piper said as she and Calypso approached. “I had to deal with Drew before leaving her alone…” She sighed heavily and took a seat next to Annabeth. Calypso sat on Leo’s vacant side. Piper must’ve caught Nico staring because she matched his focus. She didn’t do anything but smile at him though.

“What’d she do this time?” asked the Athena girl with mild annoyance.

Piper turned her attention to the girl at her left. “Already flirting with just about every hot Roman soldier here. I didn’t wanna do it, but I had to use my charmspeak so she’d behave herself.”

“You should’ve done that before,” Percy said with a look of discomfort. “She slapped my ass when she passed by me earlier.” He slapped his right hand against his left palm. “Just like that. Like without any explanation. Not even a ‘hello’ or something flirty like, ‘Do you want some fries with that shake?’ It was really weird…”

Most everyone gave a laugh or two at Percy’s expense, though Piper looked annoyed at the antics of her half-sister. Annabeth shook her head and said something that vaguely sounded like a hit against Drew.

Before the conversation could switch to a different topic, Nico asked, “Does anybody know where Jason is?” He really was curious where his best friend had run off to.

The eyes of his friends were focused on him. Unsurprising, as he hadn’t spoken very much since he first sat down. He felt a little unnerved at their attentive stares.

“No, I haven’t seen Jaybird since I first said hello to you guys,” Percy replied. Nico really hoped the response would’ve been from Piper or anybody else who wasn’t the boy sitting right next to him.

“Oh, okay. Thanks,” was all that Nico could manage. He looked down at his lunch plate and took another bite of his food.

He tried not to blush when Percy smiled at him and said, “No problem. He might be busy, knowing that guy. I’m sure we’ll run into him sooner or later today.”

Nico ultimately failed at preventing a light dusting of pink from showing on his cheeks. ‘We’ll’ meant that Percy intended to spend more time with him. Or, more _likely_ , he was simply referring to their friends as a group. But the way Percy smiled at him which such familiarity and lack of restraint caused the dead butterflies in Nico’s stomach to rise from their graves and flutter endlessly again.

He really needed to talk to Jason at some point. The resurfaced stale feelings for Percy which Nico _thought_ were drowned caused him more worry the longer he tried to sink them again. That was definitely _not_ a good sign. No, but it was just his nerves. That was it. It couldn’t be that he was still… No, no it wasn’t possible. He was just worrying for nothing, yeah.

Then why was it whenever he looked at Will from across the field, Nico didn’t feel anything but guilty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/55044824583) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I think the most obvious detail in this chapter is that Drew is thirsty as fuck. How I enjoy writing her.
> 
> Not much to say this time around. Kind of a breather chapter as the rest of the installments for this arc will have stuff happening in each one. The whole Percy thing will be explained as the story progresses. Nico's mentality is something I plan to illustrate in this arc, so hopefully my perception of it is well executed. Prepare yourselves for the drama that's soon to come...
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! :)


	30. Accismus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **accismus**  
>  [ak·SIZ·mus] _English_  
>  (n.) feigning disinterest in something while actually desiring it

As both camps ate lunch, there was still no sign of Jason. Nico was curious as to where he could have gone. Maybe he was down at the beach doing final preparations for that night. It would make sense.

There were a lot of demigods attending camp now. Just looking around the quad filled with tables and occupants was evidence enough. But Jason was meticulous in his planning. Nico was sure everything should’ve been fine. Jason really needed to take a breather sometime.

When the lunch was over, Frank informed everyone about the next few days’ activities. For the next several hours, the Roman kids were going to experience the daily routine of a Greek demigod. They would each get a mock schedule listing their camp activities, and the Greek kids would assist them if possible. Then next year, there were plans to have the Greek kids go to Camp Jupiter to do something similar.

The Romans had set up camp in the strawberry fields. A large number of tents were standing in neat rows. Some of the tents had a red cross on it, probably additional infirmaries should the one in the Big House not be enough.

“So did you want to go back to Cabin Thirteen and play Monopoly or something?” Nico asked Hazel once all the campers dispersed.

“Actually, I wanted to do some of my camp activities,” she replied looking at her itinerary. “We don’t have this kind of atmosphere in New Rome. I wanna try some stuff you guys have!”

“Okay. Want me to tag along?”

“That’d be nice, yeah.”

For a while Nico guided Hazel through her list of camp activities. Unlike most of the other Roman soldiers, Hazel didn’t have trouble climbing the rock wall, though she opted out of using the lava. She practiced sword fighting with Nico a while later, which was pretty fun for him. He’d never gone up against his sister. Though she wasn’t as strong as him, she recovered quickly from every blunder, but she was also learning his attack pattern. It was harder to land a hit on her when she figured it out.

Other demigods around them had stopped to watch briefly as the two Underworld siblings duked it out. Some people cheered Hazel on, which made Nico relieved. He was glad the Roman kids warmed up to her, and apparently the Greeks did too. He saw some guys eyeing Hazel a bit too attentively. Nico’s big brother instincts kicked in as he cast a glare their way. It sent them sprinting away from the coliseum.

They were out of breath by the time they were both finished with their training. The other demigods continued their own matches as Hazel and Nico walked away.

“That was good exercise!” Hazel said with a breathy pant. “I knew you were strong, but actually going up against you is something else!”

“Thanks,” replied Nico with a smile. He paused to catch his breath. “You’re pretty good yourself! Reyna’s teaching you all well.”

“She is. Frank’s been doing a pretty good job too. I can tell he’s still nervous, but he seems to be getting the hang of everything.”

“That’s good.” Nico sheathed his Stygian Iron sword. “What’s next on your schedule?”

“Uh…” Hazel sheathed her own sword, and dug through her pocket. She pulled out the rumpled camp schedule and tried to straighten it out on her thigh. “It’s almost five, right? I have arts and crafts. I think that’s the last activity for the day, because then it says we have Capture the Flag next.” She smiled up at him. “I _really_ can’t wait for that one. The Romans versus the Greeks.”

Nico returned her smile with his own. “I think it’ll be interesting. Your team might have trouble though. A lot of us know the woods like the backs of our hands.”

“I dunno. Us Romans were bred for fighting. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see who wins. It’ll be kinda sad if we beat you in your own territory.”

There was a type of playful arrogance to the width of her smile and the crinkle of her brow. Nico didn’t like to boast about anything, but he also didn’t want the Greeks to lose. It wouldn’t hurt to show off a little. “Yeah, probably. But we also have a kid from each of the Big Three on our side.”

“Oh we’ll figure something out, don’t you worry. Frank’s gotten better at strategizing.”

“Jason’s been in the Legion longer than anyone. It’s gonna be tough going up against a guy like him.”

Hazel chuckled. “Well when you put it like that, I guess pressure will decide who makes the first mistake, huh?” She paused briefly and then asked, “Where’s Jason anyway? I haven’t seen him since the welcome ceremony.”

“I’ve been wondering that this whole time, actually. I was with him earlier, before you guys arrived, so I don’t know what’s up….” Nico hoped Jason was okay. Planning such a large event was sure to weigh down stress on the blonde’s shoulders. He really should try to relax some time. Jason was never this busy before. But now with the Olympian shrines done, as well as a few others, the Son of Jupiter was busy trying to finish the rest, but also start on the infirmary and renovations or repairs of all the cabins.

“You’re worried about him,” Hazel said.

Nico didn’t even know he looked anything but collected. Hazel was his sister though, so she could read him better than most people, but probably still not as much as Jason. “Yeah, maybe a little. He’s always working hard on something. I don’t think he knows how to relax.” He let a pause hang in the air before continuing, “But there’s something I wanted to ask you.”

“Sure, you can ask me anything.”

“Everyone here at camp has a few or more than several brothers and sisters hanging out with them. Even Percy has Tyson with him. And it occurred to me that the only person without any relatives is Jason.” Nico picked at his nail as he looked at Hazel. “I was thinking he could hang out with us at the bonfire tonight. The thought of him being alone on a day like this bothers me. But I didn’t want to tell him anything until I asked you first. Would you mind? I know this is supposed to be our few days of hanging out, so I understand if you say no.”

“Nico, of course I don’t mind,” she replied with a smile. “Yeah I wanna hang out with you for some sibling bonding, but the image of Jason being by himself doesn’t sit well with me either.” She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I don’t mind at all if he hangs out with us later.”

“Thanks, Haze. It means a lot to me.” Nico enveloped her in a hug and she giggled at the contact. She hugged him back just as fondly.

“I know Jason’s important to you, and that you’re important to him as well.” Hazel smiled as she let go. “I mean, I had a lot of chances to talk to him while he was in New Rome since I was helping with the shrines—we talked about you for hours sometimes!” She giggled. “But getting to know him a little more wouldn’t hurt either.”

“Gods, was it anything embarrassing?” Nico could only imagine what Jason must’ve told Hazel over there. “I mean he told me you helped him the day he came back to Camp Half-Blood, but now I wonder just how much you two shared about me while you were over there!”

Hazel gave a short laugh at Nico’s troubles. “It wasn’t too embarrassing. We mostly talked about your hair. Jason thinks you look like a kitten. I can see it.”

“He’s always comparing me to cute animals! I don’t know why!”

She laughed again. “Because you _are_ cute, Nico!” She gently pinched his cheeks. “Who wouldn’t adore this cute as heck face?”

“I have to agree with your sister on this one.”

The siblings turned to the direction of the voice. Nico was both surprised and anxious when Will walked up to them. He smiled at them both, and then said to Hazel, “So you’re Nico’s sister, Hazel Levesque right?”

“Yeah, I am. Who are you?”

The blonde looked a little hurt. “Nico’s never mentioned me?”

“Uh…” Hazel studied him for a moment. She read the counselor badge hooked to the lanyard around his neck and then looked back up at him. “Oh! Are you the doctor? I remember you from when I was here last time.”

Will grinned. “Yeah, that’s me! Will Solace, head healer for the infirmary and Apollo Cabin’s counselor. Also Nico’s newest friend. Nice to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Hazel turned to Nico. “You didn’t tell me you made a new friend!”

“Sorry, it must’ve slipped my mind.” And it really did. Though Nico occasionally spoke with Hazel over Iris Message, he mostly asked how she was doing and how things in Camp Jupiter were. But Will inviting himself over to chat them up probably meant he wondered if Nico told Hazel about their relationship. The fact that he was probably eavesdropping didn’t sit well with Nico just as much as Jason being alone did.

“He acts prickly on the outside, but I think you and I both know he’s a softy on the inside,” Will said to Hazel. “It’s nice to finally meet Nico’s one and only sister.”

“Thanks! It’s nice to meet another of Nico’s friends!”

Will gave Nico a knowing look, but the latter didn’t return it. He knew what his boyfriend was trying to do, and honestly it was a little upsetting. He already told Will he’d confess about their relationship to Hazel when it was the right time. Now, in front of a lot of people, was _not_ the right time.

“Hazel,” Nico began as he turned to her. “I’ll meet you at the arts and crafts center, okay?”

“Okay, sure no problem. I know where the building is, so I’ll see you there!” Hazel gave Nico a quick kiss on his cheek, and then walked away from the two older demigods.

It was a little irritating how increasingly impatient Will was getting when it came to their relationship. Nico understood he wanted to merrily skip along the strawberry fields hand in hand while not giving a damn who saw them, but maybe Nico should give him a reminder that he’d tell Hazel when he was ready.

But, Will was only trying to be friendly too. Nico couldn’t scold him for that. It wouldn’t be fair. He didn’t want to upset his boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend was only trying to be more involved in Nico’s life.

“Thanks for introducing yourself to Hazel,” he said instead. “With everything happening today, I sorta forgot to introduce you myself. As one of my friends, of course.”

“No problem. I think she likes me already!” Will chuckled a bit and crossed his arms. “I saw the way she looked at me. I’ve seen it a lot ever since I hit puberty.”

“Hazel already has a boyfriend: Frank.”

“Doesn’t mean she can’t think I’m attractive. She’s pretty cute herself, just like her brother.”

Nico shook his head. He got so used to Will’s endearing words and gestures that he didn’t blush anymore when he did it. “Watch your words, Solace.” Not that he didn’t appreciate being called cute by his boyfriend—or the kiss that usually came with it, but they were still in public and not all campers were as dull as a doorknob. Nico really hoped Drew wasn’t around. That wouldn’t be beneficial to the situation at all.

“We’re back to surnames again huh?” Will held his hands up defensively. “Okay, I get it. I won’t try to force myself into your company for the next few days. This is for our families anyway.”

“Glad you understand.” Nico huffed out a held breath. “Will, be patient, okay? She’ll hear about it this summer. That’s all I can promise.”

The Apollo boy shook his head a little, but all he said was, “Okay. This summer then. We’ll talk about this whole thing later then.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I have to get back to the infirmary. Several kids already hurt themselves.” Will groaned out a dramatic sigh. “This is gonna be a long four days for me. But I’m learning new healing practices from my Roman side of the family, so it’s not too bad.” He patted Nico’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later then.”

Nico nodded in response, and then walked away in the opposite direction Will was headed. Then he remembered something he wanted to ask. “Oh, hey Will?”

“Yeah?” The blonde turned around looking at Nico expectantly.

“Have you seen Jason?”

He didn’t miss the brief second of disappointment on Will’s features. “Not since the welcome ceremony, no. Maybe he’s getting everything organized for Capture the Flag. You _are_ going to attend this one, right?”

“It’s an important game so I’ll play with you guys.”

Will beamed at him. “Great! I can’t wait to see how it goes!”

“I better not have to save your ass more than once.”

“You probably will. Bad at everything except healing and surfing, remember?” But he didn’t seem upset about it. Will just laughed at his own shortcomings, and then waved at Nico before walking toward the infirmary.

Nico really hoped Will was right about Jason. The Son of Hades looked to the woods and really wanted to go in there to see if Jason needed help, but he promised Hazel he’d be joining her for arts and crafts. He knew Jason wouldn’t want him to waste precious time assisting to set up for the game. But Nico couldn’t help but wonder if Jason really was doing all of this by himself without anybody aiding him.

Hesitantly, Nico climbed the hill and headed toward Hazel’s next activity.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Around five in the late afternoon, the PA system announced it was time for Capture the Flag. Everyone who wasn’t injured or wasn’t currently on shift in the infirmary had to participate. Will complained a little about Marisol kicking him out, something about him ‘needing the exercise and fresh air’ and how it can’t be from surfing as it makes him ‘smell like a fish market’ when he gets back.

Nico wanted to laugh at him, but the familiar scent of the ocean reminded him of Percy. It reminded him that Percy was actually here at camp. And _that_ reminded him of the unavoidable fact that Nico would have to work with him for the game.

The campers were still assembling near the creek trying to get their armor strapped. Nico hid himself in a grove of trees, watching the crowd warily. Percy was talking to Annabeth but then he moved on to greet other campers. There was still no sign of Jason.

“Where is he?”

He heard rustling from the tree above him, and Jason clumsily flew down next to him. “Gods, I was almost late…” His sword was hanging loosely from the belt around his hips and his breastplate was on backward. He was panting slightly and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Nico chuckled at the sight before him, and Jason looked up.

“Neeks!” he exclaimed with a wide smile.

A warm, comforting feeling settled in Nico’s chest.

“Hey Jace. Where have you been?”

“Trying to make sure everything at the beach was prepared, and that the woods were clear of monsters. The Stoll brothers tried to convince me to let loose a chimera or something but I don’t think we need that much excitement for our first annual game.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea. By the way, your breastplate armor is on backward.”

“Oh gods…” Jason quickly adjusted it. Nico shook his head, and helped him secure the straps. The older demigod also tightened the belt around his waist and secured his sword into its sheath. He mumbled breathily to himself, something about being clumsy and unprepared. Seeing Jason so flustered was sort of cute…

“You okay?” asked Nico out of concern.

“I’m fine. Just flying here and there across the camp, y’know?”

“I understand. I’ve been wondering where you were all day.”

Jason smiled at him as he pulled the strap on his belt and buckled it. “Yeah, sorry. But I’ll be here now for the rest of the day.”

Nico watched him for a moment and then said, “You’re coming to the party later, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there chaperoning.”

Still busy even when he was supposed to be relaxing. Typical Grace. “Jason…” Nico gave him a stern expression.

“What?” But the taller teen didn’t get a reply from the shorter. Nico knew his stare would be enough of an explanation. “Okay, yeah I know. I’m supposed to enjoy the party too. But I want everything to be perfect.”

“It doesn’t have to be. You haven’t taken a break since you got back from Camp Jupiter. When are you going to relax?”

“Soon.”

Nico sighed. “Stubborn as always.”

“Alright, I’ll take a breather later today,” Jason said calmly.

“Okay. Speaking of which…” Nico was a bit nervous to address the fact that Jason wouldn’t have Thalia with him. He was so sure of himself when he brought it up with Hazel earlier, but now, actually standing in front of his best friend, he couldn’t find the right words to say. “Uh…” He cleared his throat. “This evening… did you want to hang out with… with Hazel and me?” He really hoped he wasn’t asked why. It’s not like Nico wanted to remind Jason he had no family here.

“You want me to hang out with you?” asked Jason, sounding a bit surprised.

“Well… yeah. Unless you wanna hang with Leo or somebody else.”

“No, no.” He smiled warmly. “I’ll hang out with you guys later.”

“Okay.” The younger teen held back a restrained breath of relief.

“Are you going to play Capture the Flag this time?” asked Jason.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not often we get to play against our Roman allies.”

“I’m glad! I can’t wait to work with you!”

Nico gave him a small smile. “Yeah, same here.”

“Where’s your armor?”

Jason followed Nico’s line of sight to a dark pile against the trunk of a tree. “I kinda figured I wouldn’t need it.”

“Neeks, it’s protocol. You never know.” Jason didn’t wait for him to protest. He picked up the armor and handed it to Nico. “I’ll help you.”

“I know how to put it on,” Nico replied with a flat look. He quickly dressed himself with all the required gear. His grabbed his Stygian Iron sword from where it was secured in its sheath, leaning against a nearby tree. Nico strapped it to his back due to its size. “There.”

“Ready to go?”

“Actually…” Nico rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a black cotton hairband. “Hazel gave this to me. She said my hair gets in my face all the time. But I mean, I’m gonna be wearing a helmet so…”

“She has a point though. Your helmet might fall off or something. It’ll keep your head fresher too if you tie your hair.”

Nico held the band between his teeth and bunched up his hair from behind. When he felt a good fistful of it, he tied it back with the band. His shorter bangs still fell into his face, with stray strands of hair slipping out here and there. He could feel some of them tickle the back of his neck. Guess his hair wasn’t long enough to create a secure ponytail. Nico huffed, trying to blow the bangs away from his eyes.

Jason kept staring at him, his mouth ever so slightly agape. Nico raised an eyebrow and asked, “What? Do I look stupid? I knew this was a bad idea…”

“No!” Jason quickly replied. “Uh, no you don’t. It looks—when you have your hair tied back, it looks good. Not that…! Not that you look weird or anything with your hair in your face, ‘cause you still look cute but—” Jason cleared his throat. “It’s just… w-well it looks nice either way, is what I’m trying to say.”

“Oh…” Nico glanced to the side. He felt a threatening blush surface to his cheeks. Why did Jason always do that? Compliment him on how he looked. Nico knew his hair was a mess most days, but… well at least it was nice to know he didn’t look weird or anything. Or like the monster from _The Ring_ , like how Will once described to him.

“Thanks,” was all Nico could muster in the end, feeling too embarrassed to say anything else. He picked up his helmet and put it on his head. “Let’s go then. It looks like everyone’s ready.”

“Right! Right…” Jason straightened his posture, and carried the helmet under his arm. The goofy smile that was there moments ago disappeared, and his usual serious visage replaced it. Nico followed after him into the clearing.

It was incredible really, how quickly Jason could mask his dorky and sweet interior with a guarded and militant exterior. Maybe that’s why he was such a good leader to others, or why people looked up to him. He knew how to be stern and assertive, but he also knew when to be gentle and patient. He didn’t show his true colors to many people, and Nico smiled at the thought that he was one of the few Jason felt comfortable enough to be silly around.

Some people gave them funny looks when they walked into the assembly together, but Nico didn’t pay attention to them. He ignored Percy and opted to stand somewhere inconspicuous, like near Will. His boyfriend didn’t comment though; he was focused straight ahead, much like the majority of the Greek demigods.

Chiron was present in his centaur form, as he was in all the games. He said something to Frank and Jason, and then patted them both on the shoulder. The two demigods stepped into the center so as to face both sides of the clearing. Jason had grown taller than the new praetor now, with Frank about an inch or two shorter. Their posture demanded attention, though Frank looked a little nervous. Nico saw Hazel smile and shake her head, and mouth something reassuring to her boyfriend. He seemed to relax after reading her lips.

“I’d like to thank you all for coming to the first annual Capture the Flag game of Greeks versus Romans,” started Jason. “With our newly formed alliance, it’d be a great way to start off this kinship we’re rebuilding between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.”

“Furthermore,” continued Frank. “It’s a good opportunity to learn fighting skills and battle strategies of the other team. Should any of you encounter monsters outside of camp, having a wide variety of fighting skills could help you out in a pinch.”

Jason nodded. “Remember, this is a friendly, rivalry game. I expect good sportsmanship from both teams. Though anything goes in this game, there’s still no foul play allowed. No maiming, no impaling, no decapitating—” The Ares children on both sides looked disappointed. “—essentially no anything that can cause fatal injuries, or even death. But just in case, all campers thirteen and under have been excluded from this game.”

“We’re not here to kill each other, though minor and benign injuries can’t be avoided,” Frank added. “But we have Apollo kids on both teams, should you need medical relief.”

Chiron stepped forward. “I will also be supervising the game on both sides should anybody need medical assistance.” He looked to both Jason and Frank. “Thank you Jason, Frank.”

Both demigods nodded and shook hands.

“Good luck, Praetor Zhang,” Jason said with a smile.

Frank smiled a bit bashfully. “Thanks Jason. Good luck to you too.”

They both put on their helmets, and waited at the front of their sides. Chiron stood in the divide of the campers. “You will have ten minutes to formulate a strategy. Fortunately, both your captains have one ready.”

Chiron looked to the Roman kids. “As this is your first game of Capture the Flag, I’ll briefly explain the rules. To reiterate what your captains have said, there is no killing, maiming, impaling, or decapitating. Campers should be disarmed of their weapons, not disembodied of their limbs. All weapons, including magical ones, are allowed, in addition to your own demigod powers. You may also capture team members from your opponent’s side, which we refer to as a ‘jail’. They cannot participate in the game if they are withheld this way unless they are rescued by another one of their allies. The flag also cannot be guarded by more than two people, and they must stand at least ten feet away from it. Occasionally there will be a monster or two on both sides of the forest.”

Jason looked a bit surprised, though it showed more on Frank’s face. Chiron smiled slightly and continued, “The purpose of our game is to train demigods well enough when they face a monster outside of camp. I felt it was only right to at least include one for each side to face. That might change the plans of your captains, but a demigod’s life is always full of unforeseen events.”

Chiron paced around the center as he addressed both teams. “To win the game, you must successfully capture your opponent’s flag and bring it to your side by crossing the creek that divides this forest.” He gestured with his hand to the creek that divided both teams. “Whichever team does so first wins the game. And with all these things in mind, may Nike be on both your sides. Let the first annual Capture the Flag of Greeks versus Romans… begin!”

Both the captains turned to their teams, commanding them into a huddle. Nico was going to be honest with himself. He was a little excited for the game, as the last time he played was when he first came to Camp Half-Blood. But this would be the first game he’d be playing with Jason, and against Hazel. Nico stood next to Jason as the latter explained his plan, though he wasn’t paying much attention. The directions were being given to everyone but Nico, which was fine. The less he had to do, the better. All he really wanted to do was fight Hazel again.

“—and Nico and I will go after the flag on the opponent’s side.”

He spoke too soon.

“You want me to what?” asked Nico.

“I’m trying to divide the children of the Big Three as effectively as possible,” Jason said turning to face him. “You’re the strongest demigod we have, and the strongest amongst both camps.” Nico’s face felt a little warm at yet another compliment from the older teen. “You can also blend into the shadows so people can’t see you—”

“That’d work _but_ ,” Annabeth cut in. “The Romans have Hazel on their side, and any child of Hades or Pluto won’t be easy to beat. It’s too risky sending Nico out there when he could be better used closer to our territory. He should be the one to guard the flag.”

“Annabeth, the flag is in a clearing with only a few shadows casting over it.”

“A clearing that also has a natural spring, perfect for somebody with Percy’s powers. He’s the best guard. The other best is a child of Hades,” she said, nodding to Nico. “which in this case is him. Frank isn’t stupid; he’d have Hazel guarding their flag too.”

“Hazel can use the Mist, better than some Hecate kids can.” He turned to Lou Ellen. “No offense.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’re still pretty capable, me especially.”

Annabeth shook her head. “Look, we’re running out of time. The first team to finish strategizing has a better chance at succeeding. Hazel needs to stay close by to use the Mist if that was their angle. I propose we place Percy and Nico on guard of our flag.”

No. Oh no. Oh _hell_ no.

Nico was _not_ going to stand alone for who knows how long with Percy. Who was Annabeth to decide anyway? Jason was their captain, not her. His plan sounded solid and they’d be done by now if she didn’t insist showing off how fucking smart she was.

He looked behind him, and saw that the Roman kids were already scattering. Nico sighed and said, “I’ll do it. I’ll guard the flag with Percy.”

“I’m glad you agree with me, Nico,” replied Annabeth with a smile.

“Actually I like Jason’s plan better,” he quickly said. “I know how to fight Hazel better than anyone else here. But your plan can work too. Considering the Roman kids have already dispersed and could be heading to our flag as we speak, I’ll go and guard it with Percy. We shouldn’t waste time.”

Jason looked at him, but he said nothing. Most campers eyed Nico was well, though their attention was unimportant. Will gave Nico a strange look. He didn’t have the energy or the patience to decipher it. Percy stood quiet, and gave a curious glance his way.

Annabeth observed Nico for a moment before saying, “Okay, you’re right. Well here’s the plan then—”

“I have my own plan I’d like to implement into yours. If you want this to work, you need to trust me. Unfortunately, we don’t have a lot of leisure time to debate, so either take it, or leave it.”

He tried to prevent himself from snapping at her. She wasn’t doing anything wrong; she was only trying to help the Greeks achieve victory. Nico really needed to keep that worrisome jealousy (which he _shouldn’t_ have in the first place) under control. Besides, Annabeth was one of the few people who actually cared about being nice to him…

“Nico, now’s not the time to act like you’re ten years old again,” Annabeth said a bit sternly. “This is serious.”

The shadows grew a bit darker around Nico. The Aphrodite kids held their breaths, and some other campers seemed to catch on as to why the shade around them was suddenly a little denser. They began to look at Nico warily. There was a high possibility it was partly because he was the only one with black armor and a helmet shaped like a skull, though he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about how they were feeling.

Jason quickly cut in. “Annabeth, Nico’s right. I appreciate your input, and I do agree your plan is _one_ way we can win. So with that being said, we’ll use it. But if you can’t trust people to take care of the tasks they’re given, then what’s the point of even being in a team? Nico isn’t stupid either. As I’ve said, he’s the strongest demigod we have, and incredibly versatile within a tight spot, or otherwise.”

A brief look of what appeared to be knowing sympathy crossed Annabeth’s features, though she quickly recovered back into a serious attitude. “I understand.” She looked to Nico. “I trust you then to do what you have to do in order to protect our flag. I’ll go with Jason in your place. I know how to navigate through the Mist should it be used.”

“Fine with me,” Jason said. “Nico?”

“Yeah, whatever. Uh…” He glanced at Annabeth. “Thanks…”

She gave him a small smile in response. Gods, as much as Jason and his other friends tried to convince him he wasn’t a bad person, Nico certainly felt like a sack of shit.

“Okay then.” Jason faced the rest of the Greeks. “You all know your tasks, so let’s show the Romans what we’re made of!”

The campers cheered and then scurried off. Nico walked up to Percy, though he didn’t address him immediately.

“Hey Nico, we—” but he was cut off as Nico grabbed his wrist and shadow-traveled them to where their flag was. Good, it seemed to still be here.

“Each side of the forest is too wide for the Romans to have gotten here already,” Nico began. “It doesn’t seem like Mist is in play either.” He knew how to counter the Mist. He did it a lot back down in Tartarus. “You stay here and guard the flag.”

“But where are you going then?” Percy asked. “We’re supposed to guard this together!”

“I’m still going to be here,” Nico said with frustration. “But in hiding. The Romans will know something is up if they see only one guard here, but at least they won’t suspect who’s the second person guarding. Though that’s one possibility. Hazel or Frank could’ve told them the extent of my powers. I’ll have to think of something fas—oh, got it.”

Percy looked at him in confusion. Nico turned to face him. “I’m not going to leave you alone, Jackson. But it’s better if people don’t know where exactly I’m at.”

“Can you at least tell me?”

“No, because you’ll undoubtedly shift your eyes to my hiding position.”

“You’re supposed to trust me,” Percy said with a lace of anger in his tone. “Nico—”

“I trust you to handle things over here. If I didn’t, then I’d be standing right next to you because I’d think you were incompetent.” Well, honestly at times Percy could be a buffoon, but now was not the time to argue about it. He paused before continuing, “But I know you can do it. You always find a way, with or without help.”

Percy looked at him in surprise for a moment, and then released a sigh. “Okay, _fine._ I understand. I’ll stay here.”

“Good.” And without another word, Nico shadow-traveled away.  
  


* * * * *  
  


He didn’t go very far; just to the top of a tree, hidden by pulling the shadows around him. He evened them out so a dark spot wouldn’t be so obvious. The campers couldn’t see him hiding in the shadows, and Percy didn’t know where he was. It was a perfect lookout point where he could see in between the patches of trees and the clearing where the flag was.

Percy sighed loudly, apparently bored at just standing guard. He was twirling his sword in one hand. Nico smiled a bit watching him, but then quickly chastised himself for it.

Why did he have to be paired up with Percy? Though Nico did in fact have a plan, part of it was to just get away from the other boy. The anger toward Annabeth returned, though Nico tried to reason with himself. She didn’t know about his old feelings for Percy.

…Were they really old though? If he was truly over the Son of Poseidon, shouldn’t Nico be fine working with him? No, now was not the time to be thinking about something he really didn’t want an answer to. He tried to think of Will’s grin, or his kisses, but it wasn’t enough of a distraction.

Then he thought of what Jason said earlier, how Annabeth needed to trust Nico to carry out a task. He came to Nico’s defense without hesitation, trusted him without even asking what his plan was, and the thought made him smile. It was enough to temporarily calm his nerves and regain his focus. He wasn’t going to let Jason down.

Nico could see some Romans approaching. They were hiding behind the trunks of trees. One was even directly below him. _Time to put my plan in action._

A group of Romans confronted Percy, but he had a simple time soaking them all with the water from the spring. It was almost like a funnel, whipping around to keep them away from the flag. One Roman tried to sneak toward the flag from Percy’s blind side.

Nico held out a hand, and two skeletal arms popped out of the ground. They fastened themselves around the camper’s ankles, and dragged him away screaming back into the forest. His sword and shield were left in the clearing.

Percy turned around to look at the commotion. That idiot. He was supposed to be focusing on the flag! Two Romans came charging toward him, but another two pairs of skeletal arms shot out of the ground to grab their ankles. They were caught by surprise and dragged away back into the forest.

At first, Percy looked stunned. But then he grinned widely, and twirled Riptide in his hand. He held it firm, and used it to fight off the other Roman demigods. He was getting a lot better with his powers. Every time Percy spun on his heel to parry or slice, he’d direct the water from the spring to whip at his opponents. They looked like an octopus’ tentacles as they flowed around him.

Maybe it was unfair for the Romans. They didn’t have the complete trio of the Big Three kids on their side like the Greeks did. Nico heard some thunder nearby and saw a brief strike of lightning. Jason must’ve needed to use his powers, though what for, Nico didn’t know.

After about a minute into the fight, a cluster of Roman soldiers appeared with their weapons ready. The aquatic tendrils still flowed around Percy as he watched them all. Then he moved the water to spin around the flag, though within the ten foot radius distance. He tried to fend off the demigods that came after him, but he couldn’t handle them all and simultaneously concentrate on the vortex behind him, evident by the decreasing speed of the whirlpool if Percy focused on his opponents for too long.

Nico took a deep breath and stretched out his arms. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He wasn’t even sure if it’d work as he’d only ever summoned human skeletons, but he had to try. A large hole ripped open near the spring with an eerie green light beaming out of it. Slowly bones reassembled themselves piling higher and higher above the crevice.

Out stepped the prehistoric skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It gave a roar so loud that all the birds in the trees flew out of the forest and into the sky. How the dinosaur was still able to roar, Nico had no idea. But then again, a few of his skeletal sparring partners could still talk. He tried not to laugh at his success, but instead tried to direct the creature toward the demigods.

Some of them screamed and scattered, while others held their stance at their new opponent. He heard somebody yell, “Where the fuck did that thing come from?! Oh gods they have the Hades kid defending their flag too! Shit!”

Percy’s laugh echoed in the clearing.

Nico’s face became warmer at hearing the sound.

In combination of the whirlpool and the reanimated dinosaur, the Roman demigods had a tough time trying to get the flag. But one managed to slip by Percy and navigate through the dinosaur’s footsteps.

“Shit.” Nico shadow-traveled down to the ground. He didn’t want to keep summoning skeletons, as he was sure his father wouldn’t approve of them being used for a mere game. Nico unsheathed his sword as he charged toward the stray demigod. But he caught sight of Nico and raised his shield to defend himself.

Nico managed to force him back with the swings of his sword, though he was careful not to exert unnecessary force. The other demigod tried to fight back with his own sword. The metal clanged against each other as Nico tried to push him away from the vortex. Whenever he stepped into a shadow, he disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent to push him even further away from the flag, and from Percy.

For the next several minutes, the only sounds in the clearing were rushing water, the clang of swords and shields, screams of determination and terror, and the heavy, tremoring footsteps of the lone skeletal creature at Nico and Percy’s side. Fighting alongside the older teen in a recreational battle instead of one where their lives were on the line was pretty… fun. Just the two of them against all their opponents, wordlessly trusting the other to handle their own and endure their objective, it was enough to make him smile even if only until the battle ended.

In that moment, Nico was glad he agreed to be the second guard with Percy after all.

The sound of a horn blew throughout the forest several minutes later. Nico assumed that meant the flag of Camp Jupiter’s had successfully been carried over the creek. But just in case it was a trick, Nico didn’t stop fighting, and neither did Percy. The Romans looked frustrated and winced angrily at the sound, though they too continued to participate in the fray.

It wasn’t until a Greek demigod rushed over into the clearing that Nico was assured of their victory. The camper screamed at the sight of the Tyrannosaurus and backed away only to fall on his ass.

But then he quickly stood and shouted, “We won! The Greeks brought over the Roman flag!”

The Roman soldiers all cried out in frustration, but they didn’t throw their swords on the ground or cause a fuss. They just nodded to Percy and Nico, and went on their way. Nico looked to the dinosaur behind him.

He watched as the skeleton lowered its head to observe Nico. He petted its snout and then said, “I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep. Thank you for your help.” It lightly nudged him, and then walked away with trembling steps back to the crevice. The bones fell back into the ground, and Nico closed the earth.

“Nico, that was so incredible!” Percy said, taking off his helmet. “Oh my gods, you can summon dinosaurs too?!”

“Yeah…” Nico said quietly, hoping he didn’t curl away from Percy. “Let’s go to the creek, okay?”

He didn’t want for the other boy to respond. He just grabbed Percy’s wrist and shadow-traveled them to the central divide of the forest.

Frank and his camp were on the eastern side looking defeated, while Jason and his camp were cheering in celebration. A wooden pole with a purple flag sporting the golden letters 'SPQR' and the image of a laurel underneath was held in Annabeth’s hand.

Percy ran up to her and shouted, “You did it Wise Girl!”

“I think you mean _we_ did it, Seaweed Brain!”

“Dude!” Percy clamped a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Way to go!”

“Good job to you and Nico,” replied the blonde with a smile. “You guys must’ve done well guarding our flag!”

“We did! You should’ve seen him Jay. Did you know he could summon dinosaurs?! Because I sure as hell didn’t!”

“What?” Jason looked toward Nico. “You really…?!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Nico said calmly. “It’s just like summoning a person’s skeleton, except much bigger.”

Jason laughed and brought him into a tight hug. He actually _lifted_ Nico off the ground with his embrace. The action was so sudden that the latter’s helmet fell off.

“Jason!” Nico shouted, flustered by some stares he was getting from other campers. Gods, he hoped he wasn’t blushing. That was the absolute last fucking thing he needed right now. But hearing Jason laugh, Nico couldn’t stay angry at him for long. He tried not to laugh with him though. He still needed to keep up his intimidating aura in public.

“Yeah,” Percy continued with a smile. “And then he was fighting alongside me when a bunch of the Roman kids came to get the flag! He moved so fast!”

Nico shouldn’t be getting butterflies in his stomach at Percy’s praise.

“Okay, okay! I get it! I did a good job!” Nico exclaimed—partly because Jason was nearly squeezing the life out of him (that big teddy bear), and partly because Nico just wanted Percy to stop praising him so the butterflies could burn and die.

Jason quickly put Nico down. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“It’s fine.” He slugged Jason on the arm, though not hard enough that it’d leave a bruise. “Really, sometimes I wonder if you’re actually a dog.” All he got in response was another laugh from his best friend.

But the Son of Jupiter quickly calmed and faced the Roman demigods. Frank stepped forward and Jason walked to meet him. They both took off their helmets, and shook each other’s hand firmly.

“That was a good game.”

“Thank you. Next time we’ll win.” Though Frank didn’t seem upset. His smile looked friendly, yet challenging.

“We’ll see,” replied Jason with a similar face.

“Congratulations to Camp Half-Blood for their victory,” Chiron said. “It was a good game from both sides. Both captains showed exceptional leadership with their teammates. I expect many more good games in future encounters.”

Then, after the adrenaline died down for both sides, all the campers walked out of the forest to move on to the anticipated beach party for the rest of the day. The Greeks didn’t tease the Romans about their loss. Instead they offered supportive words and compliments about their performance. The Romans smiled at them, and praised their Greek allies along with a few jests of their blunders.

But Nico couldn’t celebrate with them. Not when he caught Percy kissing Annabeth from a corner of the crowd. Not when unwanted envy seared its way into Nico’s stomach. Not when he saw Will look at him curiously from another end of the huddle.

He wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

He was supposed to be happy with Will.

He was supposed to be over Percy.

And yet, all the familiar, toxic feelings Nico knew should have died resurrected themselves, just like his skeletons did moments before. As hard as he tried, there was no other explanation for why he was feeling like this again, though it wasn’t as malign. But even if the feeling wasn’t as severe as it used to be, that wasn’t enough of a comfort.

Nico didn’t want to admit the possibility that he was still a little bit infatuated with Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/21987668643) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).) | {[FAQs](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/faqs)}
> 
> One of things that really disappointed me in the books was how Nico’s feelings toward Percy were handled, especially his confession scene. So, in this fanfic, I’m attempting to show how Nico gradually moves on from him. The romantic attachments are beginning to subside at this point, but he’s not quite there yet. 
> 
> As for Nico being able to summon a fossilized dinosaur… well I’ve seen headcanons floating around that he can also summon dead animals, so… I took a creative license. 
> 
> Because the story has now reached 30 chapters and it’s still not finished, I decided to make a FAQs page (linked above) which I’ll only add to the notes every 10 chapters. I have always wanted to make a page like this too in the past, but I never had the need to do it until now. These were some questions I’ve gotten previously, so I hope this page is helpful for some of you! If you’re curious about something relating to a particular update, or if it’s not an ‘in general’ question, I prefer if you’d inquire in the comments just so I don’t spoil too much on my Tumblr. -laughs-
> 
> We’re currently in Arc 3 of the story, which I’ve dubbed ‘Emotionally Constipated Jason’ for reasons you’ll see as developments continue. This arc probably won’t end until around Chapter 46 or so. I don’t want to spoil a lot, but Arc 4 is titled, ‘Nico’s Favorite River is the Nile’. Hmm, I wonder what that could be about? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I’ll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	31. Whelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **whelve**  
>  [welv] _English_  
>  (v.) to bury something deep; to hide

Everyone was crowded around the armory to stow away their gear. Jason and Nico were quick to the task, so they walked away to stand under the shade of a pine tree. Getting a moment alone was difficult when so many people demanded Jason’s attention.

“So that’s what that roar was?” asked Jason as the two of them walked away from the crowd. “I thought it was some kind of monster Chiron let loose! Can you really summon prehistoric animals?”

“I guess,” Nico replied with a shrug. “I’ve never tried it before to be completely honest. But I had a backup plan if it didn’t work.” He paused before continuing, “…Thanks for having faith in me.”

“To guard the flag?”

“Yeah.” Nico rubbed his arm with a hand. “You didn’t even ask what my plan was, but you had confidence in me that I’d get the job done. It… really means a lot.”

Jason gave him a gentle smile. Nico looked away, unused to such warm expressions directed his way. Regardless, he peeked back at Jason to give him a small smile of his own.

“Of course. I knew I could count on you.” Jason put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re my best friend, Neeks. And you’re the strongest demigod I know, the bravest even. You’re pretty damn smart; I knew you’d figure something out.”

Nico gave a soft hum. “Always saying things like that…” He poked Jason in the chest. “And you? I heard thunder and saw a bolt of lightning. What happened?”

“We ran into our monster, a chimera. But luckily Leo and Piper took care of most of it. The Stoll brothers were a big help too, trying to distract it. I used lightning to finish it off when a scout told me Annabeth was almost at the creek with the flag.”

“Your plan would’ve worked too,” Nico said. “We could’ve won in like ten minutes or less.”

“Probably. But there’s a lot of ways to do things. Besides, we were running out of time. Yeah, we would’ve won quicker, but the game was meant as a bonding experience. So honestly, Annabeth was right. I’m glad she brought up an alternative course of action.”

He had a point. The objective wasn’t to win necessarily, but to bond with their Roman siblings. Nico’s earlier frustrations toward Annabeth continued to grow increasingly petty. She was a good leader in her own right. The stupid jealousy thing shouldn’t have clouded Nico’s judgement as easily as it did. He needed to get a tighter rein on those bothersome thoughts.

“Either way, you make a great captain,” began Nico. “You’re focused and assertive, yet flexible and kind. And you trust people to carry out their jobs. I’d follow you anywhere no matter what.”

Jason looked at Nico in surprise, though he remained silent for a good few seconds. Then he said, “I’m the one who always gives out compliments?” Jason rubbed the back of his neck and smiled a bit sheepishly.

“I’m just being honest with the things I say. I learned from you,” was the only reply Nico gave him. At that, Jason’s face grew a little pink.

It wasn’t often Jason blushed. Around other people, he was collected and serious, less so with his friends. Maybe even a little distant or guarded to strangers. But with Nico, he allowed Nico to see these other sides of him. Though he still felt like he didn’t know all of Jason, in time he would.

Nico fanned himself, still feeling hot from Capture the Flag. Honestly, he didn’t expect such a workout. He had a feeling his hair was a sweaty mess, having long fallen out from its ponytail, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Jason, on the other hand, did seem to care. He brushed the hair away from Nico’s face, and his hand lingered for a moment against his skin. Nico could feel himself grow hotter under Jason’s gaze, unsure of what it was he was looking for. He’d been doing it more and more recently, and Nico didn’t know what to make of it.

Of course, Nico knew he and Jason were important to each other, but even Nico had to admit that the way Jason looked at him sometimes was strange. He could see how the rumors started about them now. Rumors or not though, he had no plans to stop being affectionate with Jason. They were friends. Nothing more.

Still, he didn’t want people to think too hard about it. Other campers were focused on each other, but they’d probably turn around by chance and see Nico and Jason in another moment of platonic intimacy. He wanted to say they should probably stop, but the warmth from Jason’s hand was so comforting that Nico couldn’t bring himself to go through with it.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Both demigods turned to find Will standing there with a teasing smile on his face. The warmth on Nico’s cheek quickly retreated. And there it went again, Jason’s guarded exterior when he was around people who weren’t Nico. He quickly composed himself as the redness in his face disappeared.

 _Yeah kinda_ , Nico wanted to say to the Apollo boy. He only got to hang out with Jason for a short while before the Camp Jupiter kids arrived. Couldn’t he at least get a few more minutes alone with his best friend? Nico would spend time with Will once the Romans left in a few days. Was he really that impatient?

Unfortunately, Jason replied, “No, you’re not. But you just reminded me that I need to be over at the beach before anybody else gets there.” He smiled at Nico and gave a quick rub to his back. “I’ll see you later, Neeks.”

He was disappointed, but Nico tried to not let it show in his features. “Okay, Jace.”

And then he went on his way. Some campers bombarded him with praises for the game, though Piper and Leo stuck to his side so Jason wouldn’t get swept away by the crowd. Well, at least it appeared Camp Half-Blood wasn’t hostile anymore toward him. Piper looked a lot better too.

“What was that all about?” asked Will lightly as he watched Jason and the others walk toward the cabin grounds.

“Talking,” Nico replied plainly. “I haven’t really seen him all day. I just wanted to talk with him alone at least one more time before he got busy again.”

Will looked at him seriously, though he didn’t reply right away. Nico really hoped his boyfriend wasn’t thinking about the cheating thing again. He already assured him nothing was going on between him and Jason, no matter what the vindictive Aphrodite kids thought.

“So how did you like the game?” Nico asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“Embarrassing, or at least for me.” Will smiled at him. “Part of the Romans’ plan was to capture any healer they saw and hold them in the ‘jail’. Guess who one of them was.” He raised his hand. “Like I said, I suck at anything that isn’t medical or surfing. But Jake and some others from our side managed to bust me out along with the handful of my siblings who suffered my same fate.”

Nico shook his head. “I really would’ve had to save your ass had I been there.”

“Yeah pretty much,” said Will with a laugh. “So are you going to the beach party?”

“Of course. I promised Hazel.”

“That’s good. I need to check the infirmary first since several people got hurt in the game. You should’ve seen the Ares kids. When both sides met each other, they duked it out. Kinda strayed from the objective, but at least they looked like they were having fun.” He rested his hands on his hips. “Well I better get a move on. Those patients won’t heal themselves.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later at the beach then.”

Will nodded and patted Nico’s shoulder as he passed by him. “Definitely. Hey, do me a favor and tell Leo he needs to tone it down with the beach songs. I couldn’t stop him from being the DJ…”

“Why? The party is _at_ the beach.”

“Earlier he called me that dumb nickname again, Wipeout. And every time he sees me he shouts that stupid cry from the song.” Will crossed his arms, looking frustrated. “I fucking get it; I look like a surfer! Yeah okay I’m from California! But that doesn’t mean I need to be reminded every single hour! Gods!” He shook his head. “He ruined the Beach Boys for me. I can no longer hear any of their songs because then I’m reminded of Leo’s stupid shit-eating grin.”

Nico actually gave a chuckle at that.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason mentally scolded himself once he arrived at the beach. Why couldn’t he keep his hands to himself? He just _had_ to tuck that lock of hair away from Nico’s face. He could’ve just told Nico about it and then he’d deal with it himself. Worst part was Will catching them in the middle of their moment. He didn’t want the other blonde to think Nico was cheating on him. And he definitely didn’t want Will to suspect Jason’s secret crush on the Son of Hades.

He sighed and tried to focus on the party. Everyone was still gathering their things back at the cabins, so Jason had a few minutes for final checks on the setup. Leo was already at his homemade DJ station. Really, he didn’t need stereos as tall as an adult centaur. But it was impressive how the Latino demigod could build so many things in such a short amount of time.

Everything looked fine so far. All the chairs were set up, the volleyball nets were perfectly aligned, the fire pits were evenly spaced out to fit all the seating logs on the beach, food was covered and underneath a canopy so the sun wouldn’t spoil them, the decorative palm trees were generously spread out—he couldn’t have done a better job. He had to keep telling himself that.

“Dude, everything looks great,” Leo said as he set up his system. “Stop worrying so much.”

“I just want it to be perfect.”

“It literally can’t get any better than this. Everyone is going to have a good time, you’ll see.” He set some CDs aside in a shelf on his station. “So, how’s it going with Ghostbuster?”

Jason looked at him with wide eyes. Leo only grinned in return. “I saw you earlier, the way you were looking at him, and getting all touchy-feely.” Strangely enough, his grin faded after a brief pause. “You gotta be more careful, Cap. Like, I’m pretty sure nobody else saw you but… the way you were touching him, it almost looked like you were gonna lean in and kiss him.”

“I wasn’t,” came Jason’s quick reply. “And can we not talk about this here?”

“Nobody’s around except you and me.”

“Still.”

Their conversation came to an end as soon as Nico stepped out of a shadow from an umbrella. He walked over to them with a slight smile, though he appeared to only be staring at Jason. Or at least that’s what Jason wanted to think.

“Hey, Ghostbuster!” Leo greeted. “Long time no smell. Got any requests for DJ Dragon?”

“What?” both Nico and Jason asked, looking at Leo with a raised eyebrow from each.

“That’s my alias for today.”

“It sounds stupid,” Nico said plainly. Leo looked offended, putting a hand to his chest. Then Nico continued, “I don’t have a request; I don’t care what you play, honestly. But Will asked if you could not play any surfing-related songs.”

“Aww, now why’d you have to go and tell me that? Now I _have_ to play them just for Wipeout.”

Nico shook his head, but didn’t protest. “Well I tried.” He shrugged to himself and then turned his attention to Jason. “Everything looks great. You did a really good job, Jace.”

“Thanks Neeks. Aren’t you supposed to be with Hazel?”

“I was, but she said she’ll meet me here. Besides, I had to ask Leo about Will’s request. I don’t see what the big deal is. This is a beach party, right? So obviously it’d make sense for songs like that to be played here.”

“ _Right?_ ” Leo cut in as he messed with the controls. “I keep telling him to sit down and chill, but he gets anal about this. I dunno why.”

Around ten minutes later, campers started to walk toward the beach, including Will. He was carrying his surfboard again and talking to some of his friends. When he spotted Nico, he picked up his pace and approached the three demigods at the DJ station. He stuck the board in the sand near a selection of other ones. Jason had asked the Apollo kids to bring them out in case people wanted to catch some waves.

“Nico, aren’t you going to slip into something more comfortable?” asked Will when he came up to them.

Jason tried not to let that sound like Will was asking something suggestive, like he wanted Nico in some questionable outfit to get him into bed. But he’d seen too many romantic movies with characters saying those exact words. The last thing he needed was to think of Nico that way.

He also definitely didn’t need to ask Piper, his ex-girlfriend, on advice for controlling jealousy. A jealousy toward his current crush’s boyfriend, a crush who was the reason why the girl’s relationship with Jason ended in the first place. _Calm the hell down, Grace._

“Why?” came Nico’s response. “I’m not getting in the water.”

“Yeah Wipeout,” Leo seamlessly cut in yet again. “Honestly man, you’re making it sound weird.” He lowered his voice to mimic a sultry tone as he said, “—‘slip into something more comfortable’. Like, I’m sure Ghostbuster’s flattered you think of him that way, but he’s not interested.”

Nico gave Will a stern look, and ever so slightly shook his head at the Apollo boy. Leo didn’t notice as he went back to sorting his music, but Will gave a quick smile at his boyfriend. Then he turned to Leo and asked, “So did Nico tell you about the music thing?”

“Yeah.” Leo pushed a CD into the port. “Not happening.”

Will gave him a serious look. “Valdez—”

Leo leaned over from the console, and gave the blonde a nonchalant, yet oddly smug expression. “Dude, it’s funny because you keep getting angry about it,” he replied, emphasizing with his hand word by word, as if there were subtitles underneath him. “I’ve been calling you nicknames like since—” He puffed out a breath, looking to the sky in thought. “—I dunno, since I came back with Calypso. Even Ghostbuster got used to his moniker. He’s a lot more fun than you are. Who would’ve thought, huh?” He fiddled with the microphone, calmly repeating, “Testing, testing. _Uno, dos, tres._ ” Then he turned back to Will. “I don’t know why this bothers you so much.”

“You don’t have to keep shouting the intro to the Wipeout song whenever I walk by you—!”

Leo tapped the microphone again and took it out of its stand. “Hel-looooo Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter!” He grinned as the greeting was returned back to him from the campers currently present. “I hope you’re all ready for a fun evening tonight! I’m your host—”

“Not really,” Jason said off to the side.

Leo shooed him quickly with his hand. “—DJ Dragon, or as my friends know me, Leo the Titan Slayer! I’ll be providing the music tonight so if anybody has any requests, feel free to ask. Oh wait! We have our first request of the evening!”

There it was, his signature shit-eating grin as he directed his attention to Will. It was hard not to imagine Leo as anything other than a mischievous pixie—what, with his elfish features and all, his eyes glinting with intent.

Will gave Leo an angry look. “No, don’t you _dare_ —!”

“Our first request is by none other than our resident Apollo counselor and head medic, William Solace!” People turned to them and smiled, and Will looked absolutely mortified. Leo only laughed. “What’s up doc?” The blonde didn’t reply as he slowly turned to glare at Leo, but the latter didn’t seem the slightest bit deterred. “And we’re going to be playing one of his personal favorites that’s relevant to his daily life.”

Leo flipped a switch on the console. He turned a dial and blasted the volume to Will’s gods-forsaken [song](https://youtu.be/4bL9-tpZGm0), doing exactly what the young healer asked him specifically _not_ to do. The Son of Hephaestus shouted in tune with the artist’s voice, making a heavy emphasis on the word ‘wipeout’. Then Leo grinned at the blonde, and said in his horrible surfer impression into the microphone, “Like I’m totally stoked for this gnarly song bro. Ssh-yah!”

“Valdez!”

“Wah wah waaaaaah!”

But nobody seemed to mind. Everyone just went about their business, though Will’s friends laughed at him off to the side. The Stoll brothers actually had to sit down because they were laughing too hard. In a shocking twist, Nico actually snickered, though he tried to look away so nobody would see him. Jason couldn’t help but smile.

Will rubbed his forehead in apparent frustration, though he looked defeated and even a little tired. “Whatever,” he began. “Play what you want.”

“I was gonna do that anyway,” replied Leo once he turned off the microphone. “Relax, really. You’re supposed to be having fun and here you are complaining about a damn song. If I didn’t like you in some way, I wouldn’t have even given you a nickname in the first place, alright? The party’s not just for you man. We’re at the beach, so I’m gonna play beach songs for a while until I run out. Then we can do your 80s mix or whatever you Apollo kids like. Or hell whatever anybody else wants. Lighten up doc.”

“He has a point,” came Nico’s response. He continued before Leo had a chance to open his mouth in response. “This is supposed to be for our families, not for us as individuals. The whole purpose is to bond with our Roman allies.”

The young medic looked at his boyfriend for a few seconds, and then his smile came back. “Okay, you’re right.” He picked up his board from its place in the sand. “I won’t let Leo’s antics get to me.” Leo shook his head, though for once he didn’t say anything in return. “I’ll see you guys later.” His gaze lingered on Nico longer than Jason was comfortable with, but Will left promptly after.

“I better get to Hazel,” replied Nico. “I think I see her walking over there with Frank and…” Jason followed his line of sight. Percy was chatting up Hazel and Frank, with Tyson by his side. Ella was perched on the cyclops’ shoulder, apparently mumbling to herself. Nico didn’t address the obvious.

He looked up at Jason and said, “I’ll see you later, okay?” Nico touched him lightly on the arm, and then weaved through the sea of campers toward his sister. Some of them jumped away when he passed by, or parted for him like they were afraid he was going to burn them, but Nico didn’t look their way as he walked toward Hazel and the others.

Leo gave a light whistle and said, “Wow, he didn’t even say bye to me, or to Wipeout. It’s like you were the only person in the world.” Leo gave him a curious stare, but Jason wasn’t going to entertain whatever thought his other best friend was having.

“I need to go check on some things. I’ll see you later, Leo.”

As Jason walked away, he heard the other teen shout, “Oh sure, leave me by myself now that my comedy act is done! Just _using_ me for your entertainment!” Then he started saying something dramatic in Spanish, though Jason didn’t have the time to go back and ask for a translation.

He needed to be attentive of the party. There were so many campers cluttered on the beach that there were only a few patches of sand visible from where Jason could see. The younger kids were building sand castles, some of the older teens were playing volleyball, and several were out in the ocean swimming or surfing. Many had already raided the snack stand, so Jason figured that was the first place he needed to check up on.

That’s how it went for the next several hours; Jason went from place to place on the beach, making sure the joined families were having fun together. A few needed to go to the infirmary for a variety of reasons, which Will wasn’t happy about, but some of his Roman relatives offered to assist him. Eventually they ended up erecting a small medical relief tent for minor injuries or inflictions.

After a few hours, the sky turned a warm ombré of pink, orange, yellow, and purple. Less people got into the water now, opting to dry off and sit on the beach in their respective family circles. It wasn’t until Nico came looking for him that Jason remembered he had agreed he would spend time with his best friend and Hazel.

“But Neeks—”

“Jace, I don’t want to hear it,” replied the shorter teen as he tugged Jason along by the arm. “How many breaks have you taken today?”

“Well…”

A weary sigh escaped the other demigod. “You have volunteers helping right? They’ll be fine. Leo’s in charge of music, Apollo Cabin is running the relief tent, Nike Cabin is taking care of the sports equipment, and Demeter Cabin is catering. Everything is _fine._ You need to give yourself time to relax.”

He escorted Jason to a vacant spot near Hazel. She smiled up at him as she greeted, “There you are. We were wondering when you’d show up!”

For some reason, a few more friends accompanied them. Percy and Tyson were sitting on the log next to Hazel. Ella was munching on what appeared to be a whole watermelon. Rachel had her sketchbook and was drawing with charcoal. What exactly it was, Jason didn’t know.

The logs were moved so their backs were to the fire pit, a beach blanket taking the space in the center. A picnic basket was there with some snacks laid out: fruits, baked veggie chips, assorted crackers, cheese cubes, an unfinished ice cream bar—one of them must’ve brought it.

Nico sat between Jason and Hazel. “If you’re hungry, we brought some snacks from the buffet table. I also made us some pasta for dinner. It’s nothing fancy, but it’s food.” He handed a container with Jason’s name written neatly on it in black marker. “This one is for you.”

His gentle smile made Jason’s knees grow weak, and he was relieved he was sitting down. He took it gratefully and said, “Thank you.” There was a plastic fork taped to the lid. When he opened it, the familiar smell of pesto pasta made his stomach rumble. He took a forkful and was immediately graced by the delicious flavor.

He wanted to tell Nico how appreciative he was that he never forgot Jason, even when Jason often forgot about himself.

But instead, Jason opted to stay quiet. The older teen wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation. Percy was saying something about the food, how he was surprised that Nico could cook, and then he went on talking about the earlier game when the Son of Hades summoned the skeletal dinosaur.

All Jason could do was stare at Nico when he was sure the other boy wouldn’t catch him. It was dark now, with the stars glittering on the sheet of deep blue. It was clear out like most nights, and the volume from Leo’s music station had died down to almost a murmur. Background noise really.

The fire’s glow warmed Nico’s face as Jason watched him talk with Hazel, or reply to something Percy said. Occasionally he’d address Tyson, Ella, and Rachel. He never forgot anyone, and Jason had to fake a coherent response when Nico looked at him—looked at him with those soft, large brown eyes. His hair was in his face again, and Jason had to resist the urge to reach out and tuck it behind his ear. He always responded to everything Nico asked as quickly as possible, simply because staring at his lovely face for too long was making Jason’s own grow uncomfortably hot.

He tried to pay attention when Percy spoke up again.

“—and so I can’t wait to show you guys what my baby sister looks like!”

“That’s so great Percy!” Hazel said. “She sounds adorable!”

“And she is! I really wish I had a picture…”

“Maybe I can help with that.” Rachel flipped through her sketchbook and presented a drawing of an infant. It was so realistic, just like her counselor portraits. Jason couldn’t help but be awed again at her professional skill.

“When did—?!” Percy took the sketchbook and gaped at it. “When did you do this?”

“I visited you before spring break was over, remember? My family was having an outing for once.” She smiled at him, and then turned her attention to the others. “She was so cute, just smiling at me with her little gurgles. I had to capture it in a sketch.”

Percy showed it to Tyson who marveled at it with a few coos, and then he handed it to Hazel, who held it between her and Nico so they could admire it together. Jason was the last one to see, but Rachel was right; Percy’s new sister was unbelievably adorable.

“I almost forgot you visited,” Percy said as Jason handed the sketchbook back to Rachel. “I just got back from Atlantis that week.”

“You went to Atlantis?!” exclaimed Hazel.

“Yeah, for spring break! My dad invited me. It was pretty cool, though I was still kinda ‘eh’ about eating seafood. The sea animals tried to tell me it was okay, but I felt bad. So every time I was hungry, I just ate like… seaweed and shit. Or tofu. It wasn’t too bad.”

“That’s cool that you went there,” Nico began quietly.

Percy smiled brightly at him, and Jason didn’t miss the almost shy glance to the sand from Nico. “It was pretty sweet, yeah. How’s the Underworld?”

“…Fine, I guess. Dad had me do some more clean-ups the past couple of months. Souls can get pretty restless. But there’s something calming about being with the departed, the quiet ones anyway.”

Well at least he was willing to talk to Percy now. Jason really worried that Nico would close himself off again because of the other boy. He seemed slightly more relaxed than earlier. Maybe the game helped him calm down. But his eyes kept shifting between the Son of Poseidon and the beach blanket. It was almost as if Nico couldn’t bear to look at Percy for the exact same reason Jason had trouble looking at Nico for too long….

“Have you ever been to Olympus, Jay?” asked Percy.

It was an honest question, yet Jason couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit bothered by it. “No, never been.”

“Your dad’s never invited you to go up there?” Percy crossed his arms and shook his head. He looked at Jason as if it was a ludicrous answer, as if why _wouldn’t_ Jason have already visited his father’s home? Percy mumbled something quietly and then gave a quick glance to the sky, probably searching for some sign of lightning. It wasn’t a secret that he wasn’t fond of Zeus. Most everyone knew it, even the king of the gods himself.

“Well it’s nice up there, mostly. Annabeth’s working on new plans for the architecture though.” The nautical boy smiled at him. “I went there after the Titan War. Nico was there too!”

“You’ve been to Olympus?” asked Jason, unable to control the surprise on his face.

Nico looked at him as if he’d been caught red-handed, but Jason didn’t understand why. “Yeah, I have. It’s… big. The gods are in their regular sizes up there, so everything is a lot larger than down here.”

“It was kinda cool being up there, seeing everything so huge,” continued Percy.

Hazel looked intrigued, as did the others. “What happened?”

“Well we had to go up there for a final encounter. Annabeth was there too, along with several other demigods—”

But Jason couldn’t really pay attention to the account. All those demigods went to Olympus? Of course they would. It was an important, decisive battle. And that was the home of the majority of the gods. Of course they’d allow their children in.

He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed about the whole thing though. Nico regularly got to visit the Underworld because he had jobs to do assigned by his father. He also got paid for them, in addition to his allowance. Not to mention a personal chauffeur, even if he was a zombie. Hazel couldn’t go, but she got just as much attention from their shared godly parent it seemed.

Percy’s own father invited him to Atlantis. From what he recalled to his friends, he did a lot of interesting things down there—talked to fish, visited places oceanographers would drool over, ate interesting food, and some other things Jason didn’t understand, but he was sure Percy made sense of it while he was exploring. Tyson occasionally joined in, with Ella giving a comment or two before going back to her watermelon.

Rachel recounted some of her experiences with family, nuclear or extended. Then she went on talking about the Sibylline Books and how Tyson and Ella were helping her restore them. Nico also told Hazel within another five years, she might be able to visit the Underworld too. She looked excited, though a bit nervous. It was big news to her, judging by the way she threw her arms around her brother and giggled a laugh.

For the first time, Jason felt uncomfortable around his friends.

He enjoyed being with them, sure. But as they spoke about their families, he felt a little out of place, almost as if he were intruding on something private meant for only their ears.

“It’s been a while since I checked up on the party. Have to make sure nobody’s up to something like the Stoll brothers,” he said lightly when he found a chance to speak. Jason stood up from his seat. “Excuse me.”

Nico gave him a curious glance, though the others told him to come back when he was done. Jason only smiled at his best friend. Nico regarded him in silence for a moment more, and then turned his attention to Hazel when she asked him a question.

Jason walked around the beach, greeting campers and making sure everything was alright. He saw Clarisse and Frank having an arm wrestling match. Though they both looked pretty strong, the praetor appeared extremely nervous as he tried to keep from losing against his Greek half-sister. Their other siblings were cheering them on, along with different demigods of other families.

Leo was trying to do some fire displays as his siblings watched him attentively, Calypso sitting in a spot next to his looking unimpressed. Piper was with her family talking animatedly. She braided Emma’s hair as she listened to her siblings’ troubles and tried to help them out. She also kept a close eye on Drew, and would chase after her if she caught her sister trying to flirt with another camper.

The Apollo kids were having a singing contest or some sort of drawing competition, the Hecate kids were swapping tricks with Tyche kids, and some of the Hermes kids were trying to keep the Hypnos family awake. The Stoll brothers were drawing faces with markers on the ones knocked out, and then got scolded by Pollux and his small group of Roman siblings.

Everywhere he went, there were smiles and laughter from all the families assembled in their own little clusters. He couldn’t help but smile with them as he watched from a corner. They all seemed to be having fun with each other.

It was then that he realized what was wrong with the picture.

It made sense now why he grew uncomfortable being with Nico, Percy, and their siblings.

He realized it as he watched all the campers, Greek and Roman, enjoy the party with their families. Thalia couldn’t make it; Jason knew she wouldn’t be able to. That was his fault of course, for not even trying to send her a message. But Artemis probably wouldn’t let her go anyway. And she was doing important work with the Hunters, making sure to control the monster population around the world and other crucial missions.

Regardless, he couldn’t be anything but happy for the demigods on the beach. Watching them have fun, actually getting to experience some synthetic form of a childhood within the chaotic lives they all lived, made him feel proud about what he had done. His hard work paid off, and it was the first time in a while that he was glad he took up the responsibility to organize the event.

But it wasn’t his place to intrude in their circles. None of them were his biological family, or shared his parentage. Maybe in spirit they were like family, though it wasn’t exactly the same feeling as when he was with Thalia. Jason knew of course that the Argo II crew were like a small little family, but seeing them with actual god-related siblings and talking about their human families made him feel invasive.

He couldn’t relate to any of their stories.

He’s never been to a family reunion, a wedding of a family member, sharing a dinner with family during the holidays, sharing a birthday with family, going to a family funeral (not that he ever wanted that to happen), having a newborn enter into his family—what did all of that feel like?

Jason didn’t know.

He never knew what it was like to have a family.

He didn’t even get a foster family back in New Rome when he first arrived there. Back when he and Nico were spending the month of December in their villa, Reyna helped Jason dig up anything to see if he had a foster family. 

Nothing. Zip. Nada. Instead, Jason discovered the Senate threw him into the life of a solider the very next day after his arrival to the camp. As a son of Jupiter, they had hoped he’d be a good leader. They hadn’t wanted him to get soft if he was left with a foster family. After all, how often was it that a child from the king of the gods ‘graced’ them with his presence? The chance was zero to none. So, at age five, after he had somehow survived Lupa’s trials, he had been taught the art of swordplay. The hopes of having a foster family had never been offered to him beyond that point.

It was something he didn’t like talking about, even with Nico. As Reyna was the one who helped him search for his past, she was the only one with that knowledge. He needed to look at the bright side. All that training since age five paid off. He survived two wars didn’t he? He was the strongest demigod next to Nico and Percy. That had to count more than growing soft in the presence of a family.

After looking at all the siblings on the beach for a moment more, Jason quietly slipped into the woods when he was sure nobody would notice. He walked away trying not to think about anything negative. That would be counterproductive. Rubbing the back of his neck, Jason figured he ought to check on the shrines scattered about camp.

Jason also tried not to think about the memory of when he, Piper, and Annabeth went to Odysseus’ palace in Ithaca. He tried not to think about Michael Varus’ ghost telling him he didn’t belong with the Greeks nor the Romans. He was just trying to distract Jason long enough so they had a chance to kill him. That’s all it was.

He did belong.

Somewhere.

Possibly.

No, he wouldn’t doubt himself like that again.

He needed to believe he belonged at Camp Half-Blood.

The spot where Michael stabbed him had healed, but the scar never went away. It started feeling sore as he thought about the memory, thought about what Michael told him, thought about his role as Pontifex Maximus, thought about the families on the beach.

He remembered what Hera told him, that the wound was connected to his soul and his indecisions about his future. The fact that it was beginning to hurt again didn’t bode anything pleasant.

Jason decided some nightly sparing practice with a dummy might be a good idea.  
  


* * * * *  
  


He wasn’t sure how long he was away from the beach; Jason had to trust everything would be fine. He had put on some clothes comfortable enough to exercise in, and then took a few swings at a training dummy in the coliseum. But the silence of the camp grounds was a bit unnerving, so he went into the gym to punch a sandbag. The echo of his hits in the vacant room weren’t much of a comfort either.

At some point he decided to jog to each shrine located elsewhere than the beach. Everything seemed to be fine; nobody defaced them yet, or left trash around them. Some of the nymphs he encountered bid him a good night as they melded into their respective elements.

Jason jogged three times around the strawberry fields, up and down the nearby hills, and then back up the hill where the Big House rested. The only lights came from the small cobblestone pathway and the lit interior of the open windows of the house. He spotted Will descending the steps of the porch onto the soft grass of the ground.

“Hey Grace,” he greeted with a smile. “Is the party over already? It’s only about fifteen past nine.”

“No, I just needed some exercise. How’re the kids in the infirmary?”

“Fine for the most part. My Roman siblings wanted to give me a break, so they actually kicked me out and said I need to go enjoy the beach.” He gave a slight chuckle. “I think Marisol put them up to it.”

“Well you do work hard.”

“Same could be said for you.” Will crossed his arms. He stared at Jason for a moment before saying, “Don’t strain yourself, alright? Nico’s always telling me how hard you work at everything.”

“He does?”

“Yeah, he talks about you all the time.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond. Silence filled the void instead. Will was looking at him curiously, as if he were staring at a jigsaw puzzle or Rubik's Cube.

“I’m gonna ask you an honest question, Jason.” Will quickly glanced around, perhaps in assurance no stray campers were nearby. Then he stared back with a straight face. “Just exactly how much do you like Nico?”

Jason kept a poker face, though he needed to do something with his hands. He pulled up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face in an attempt to brush it off as a casual response. “We’re friends, if that’s what you’re asking.” If he was compliant with the questions, maybe the subject would drop.

Will stared at him a little harder before responding, “Just friends, huh?”

“He’d never cheat on you. Nico’s not that kind of person.”

“I know he isn’t. But I’m not asking about Nico. I’m asking about you.”

Jason was really uncomfortable with the direction this was definitely heading. He didn’t need to answer anything of course, but Will wasn’t stupid, and much like Piper, he probably already figured him out.

“Do you have romantic feelings for Nico?”

Sometimes he really hated it when he was right.

Will spoke again just before Jason was about to respond the negative. “I saw the way you looked at him earlier, the way your hand just lingered there on his cheek. Maybe he’s oblivious to it; I’m the first person to admit that I like him. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t noticed yet. But if you do like him, Grace, I’d be careful.”

“That sounds a little like a threat.”

Jason preferred the silence of the camp grounds. At least then he could listen to his feet crunching against the grass or the crickets chirping in some unforeseen space. He didn’t like this heavy tension between himself and the other blonde. The Aphrodite kids already retaliated against him. He didn’t need the Apollo kids doing the same thing.

“It’s not,” Will began in a careful tone. “I think you’re a good guy and all, but Nico needs to have more friends than just you.”

“I don’t think you have the authority to dictate what Nico does and doesn’t need, Solace.”

It was a bit difficult to see as the nearest light source was being cast from behind Will, but Jason swore he saw the older teen glare at him. Or maybe the poor lighting just made him look more threatening than he actually was. His blue eyes were the color of ice, and under his stare, Jason felt just as cold as if he were dunked in the Arctic Ocean.

Will approached him until they were only a foot apart. Jason had at least four inches on the older demigod, but his height didn’t seem to bother Will one bit. He looked just as assertive as when he was in the infirmary doing his work.

“No, I probably don’t.” Will’s voice had grown lower. Maybe he was trying to keep the conversation as private as possible. Or maybe he hoped to look intimidating in front of Jason. “But I’m his boyfriend, and I only want what’s best for Nico.”

“Because you’re a doctor and you obviously know what’s best for everyone, right?”

Okay, admittedly, maybe Jason was egging him on. Maybe he was egging him on because he was most definitely jealous of Will and Nico’s relationship. That was unfair, and he knew it. But the Apollo boy really didn’t have the right to decide what Nico did or didn’t need. Nico knew what he needed, what he wanted, and what the difference between need and want were.

“I try to help people,” Will said. “And yeah, I’d like to think I _do_ know what’s best for everyone. Grew up in a family who do nothing but help people. That’s just how the Solaces are. It’s even in our name.”

“Nico can take care of himself. He doesn’t need somebody to hold his hand through life.”

“Oh, really? Because I could’ve sworn that’s what you were doing ever since you two became friends.”

The hands at Jason’s sides clenched into fists. “I’m not babying him. That’d be an insult to Nico.”

“Yeah, it would. But you’ve done your job, and I’m sure Nico is very grateful for it. Let someone else get close to him. As his best friend, that’s what you’d want, right? The best for Nico?”

Jason wasn’t sure what to think of Will Solace. He was well liked by the demigods at camp and by his family. And most importantly, by Nico himself. Previously, Nico would only hang around Jason. But he seemed fine without Jason there, the months where he was busy at Camp Jupiter. 

In their period of separation, Nico managed to make friends with April, and grew closer to Emma. He was getting along with Leo, Miranda regularly gave him cooking lessons, and Will became his boyfriend.

“You saw how Nico was with Hazel, his sister. How excited he was to finally see her. And he willingly worked with Percy, his friend, and hung out with him afterward. Even now, their little group is still chatting along on the beach. You’re not the only person in his life, Grace.”

That was true.

He wasn’t the only person in Nico’s life.

Was Jason holding his hand all that time before? Was he being greedy wanting to spend more time with Nico? Was _he_ preventing Nico from making relationships with other people?

The scar below his ribcage began to hurt again.

Maybe he _was_ preventing Nico from making friends with others.

But he wasn’t a _job_ that needed to get done like Will implied. Nico was a person who just wanted to have friends, wanted somebody to care about him, to actually want his company.

Jason gave him that willingly.

He came to want it too, and sometimes, even more than just friendship from the other boy.

That was a sign he needed to back off.

He needed to give other people a chance to grow close to Nico.

“Yeah,” Jason finally replied. “He deserves nothing but the best. That’s all I want for him.”

Will smiled as his expression softened a little. “I know you’re just trying to be a good friend, and I’m not saying you have to remove yourself from his life. You’ll still be his best friend; nothing can change that. But give Nico a chance to form other relationships, okay? Give him more time to spend with Hazel, with people like Emma, or Leo, or Percy. Give him more time to spend with me.”

A pause hung in the air until Will continued, “I’m not trying to chase you off or anything. I just want what’s best for Nico. It’s better if he has more than one person he can rely on. What if one day you’re not there? Who’s he gonna ask for help? He needs a support system, not a bodyguard.”

“I understand,” was all Jason could manage to say.

Will’s face relaxed to its usual cheerful state. “I’m glad you do. Are we good? I don’t want to be on bad terms with anyone. Sorry if I sounded harsh.”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

Jason looked at Will, and forced his most natural possible smile. “I know you’re just trying to be a good boyfriend. I won’t get in your way, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

He received a grin from the other teen. Good, at least he seemed to buy it. “I’m really glad to hear that.” Will stretched, and then continued, “Man, I’m glad we got all of that cleared up. Well, I better get back to the beach. Have to see if anybody else needs to go to the infirmary. You take it easy too Jason, okay?”

Will gave a light pat to Jason’s arm, and then walked down the lit path of the hill.

Jason watched him fade into the darkness, and then he too went on his way.

He continued to jog around the camp until he grew bored. Jason retired to his cabin and decided showering would be a good option right about then. The warm water only helped relieve his muscles. He touched the scar below his ribcage, and felt its other end on his back. Even after a good exercise and the relief of a shower, they still felt sore.

He planned to go to bed after he threw on his sleepwear, but then Jason spotted manila folders on his desk. They were the plans and notes from the counselor meeting when he returned to Camp Half-Blood.

Right.

Jason placed the folders down on his bed. He rubbed his face with a hand, and then set his glasses back on.

“Better get back to work.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico didn’t think he’d enjoy himself at the party. He wasn’t a sociable person, and he didn’t fancy large gatherings. But being with Hazel, his beloved sister, and Percy actually wanting to be near him and talk to him, it made the night of loud music and crowded space worth it.

But after about an hour or two, Jason still hadn’t joined them. So Nico sought him out and invited him yet again to sit with them. It was a shame Thalia couldn’t make it. Nico thought she was cool for an older sister. Even back when he was ten, she seemed like a good person.

Jason didn’t talk much. He mostly listened to what Percy was saying, or anybody else in their small circle. But he ate the pasta Nico made for him with a smile on his face. Nico smiled back at him when Jason wasn’t looking.

It was nice hanging out with Hazel, and with Percy. But he couldn’t keep his gaze for very long. Looking at Percy made him feel embarrassed. And the fact that he was smiling at Nico didn’t help matters.

He forced himself to maintain eye contact with the older boy. He didn’t want anybody getting suspicious.

The news that Hazel might possibly be able to visit the Underworld was his main motivation for talking. On a recent return to his father’s domain, Hades had told his son about it in a nonchalant manner, as if it were nothing to get excited about. Nico tried not to let it show, but he had smiled to himself once he went to his room to rest.

Hazel had wanted to visit their father for a while, though she understood she could never go down there. But if she were to stay alive for a few more years on the surface, she’d be allowed to travel with Nico to visit the Underworld.

Jason offered a congratulations along with their other companions.

But it was strange. He didn’t talk much the entire evening, and Nico felt like his back was being watched the moments he turned to address Hazel or the other four. Whenever he checked to see if it was true, Jason wasn’t looking at him, but paying attention to whoever was currently speaking.

“It’s been a while since I checked up on the party. Have to make sure nobody’s up to something like the Stoll brothers,” Jason finally said after a period of listening to the others. “Excuse me.”

Something felt off.

Nico couldn’t deduce what it was exactly.

He tried to search Jason’s face for any sort of hint, but all his best friend did was smile. It was his usual smile, the gentle kind, the kind that could make flowers grow if he were a Demeter kid. So Nico only shared a look with him for a moment longer, and then Jason went on his way.

“It’s kinda messed up that Jay’s never been to Olympus,” Percy said once the blonde had traveled away from them. “I mean, Nico gets to go to the Underworld all the time, and now Hazel will be able too. And then my dad invites me to Atlantis—which I still have a lot to talk about if you guys are interested.”

He looked at Nico. “It’s just weird that we’ve—” and he gestured between himself and Nico with a hand. “—been there, and Jason hasn’t.” Percy looked up to the sky again like earlier, and shook his head, though he said nothing. Maybe he finally knew better than to badmouth the king of the gods.

Rachel said something, but Nico didn’t comment on whatever it was. Honestly, he wasn’t paying attention. He felt a little bad that he’d been to Olympus, and Jason, Zeus’ actual son, had yet to be invited. Was the god really that busy that he didn’t even have time for his offspring?

Hades managed the Underworld yet still sent Nico gifts, and then there was that awkward moment where he tried to bond with him over dinner. Except Nico couldn’t eat any of the Underworld food minus the pomegranates. It was even more awkward when Hades himself went to the surface and brought back McDonald’s.

Nico was in between laughing, and feeling a hundred times more awkward at his father’s attempts to be a better parent.

Poseidon seemed the most benevolent, inviting Percy to his underwater palace. From what the older teen said, he seemed to have a fun time. At the end of every day, if Poseidon was able, he’d eat with his demigod son, though his wife still had an issue with it.

Nico gave it a while sitting there with his friends near their fire pit. And then he grew restless. Jason still wasn’t back yet. He glanced around from his seat, as half of the party goers were still sitting down.

It was hard to find Jason in the mass of orange and purple shirts. But he caught him off to the side, smiling at the crowd of demigods from a corner.

And then the smile faded.

Jason turned and walked toward the forest, his gait looking almost apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck and disappeared between the trees.

Nico didn’t stop watching him until the blonde faded into the shadows. His own smile fell into a frown.

Why did he walk away? Did he not want to hang out? Well, he did forget about Nico’s invitation as he busied himself trying to manage the party. Even moments ago, Jason still went around to make sure everything was okay. Just because he was the host and managed the whole thing didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to actually partake in the festivities. He deserved some relaxation time too with the others—

Then it hit Nico.

It had nothing to do with him.

It was the party itself.

The Son of Hades glanced around him, observing the different clusters of demigods. Each of the twenty cabins had Greek and Roman relatives mingling with each other. Nico had Hazel, and Percy had Tyson, and a new sister back home with the human side of his family.

But there was no Thalia.

Or any other child of Zeus.

Did Jason feel left out?

No.

Knowing his stupidly over-considerate best friend, Jason probably felt like he was being _invasive_ by attending the party. A party about families, an aspect of life Jason didn’t get to have.

Nico felt guilty; what he originally thought was a well-intended gesture of invitation might’ve been salt on the wound for the older teen. It probably didn’t help that Nico and Percy gave accounts of visiting their fathers’ domains _and_ their time on Olympus when Jason had yet to go there himself.

It was possible Jason could just go and ask for an appointment. But the fact that it sounded more like a business matter and not a familial one… well, that was probably the reason Jason never even tried it in the first place. And even with Thalia, he’d need permission from Artemis to see her.

“Nico?”

He blinked and turned to Hazel. “Yes, Haze?”

“You okay?”

Percy was looking at him now, as were Rachel, Tyson, and Ella. He gave them a small smile and said, “Yeah I’m fine. Guess I’m just a little tired.” Honestly, he wanted to leave and seek Jason out. But that’d be rude to Hazel; he promised he’d spend these few days with her, not with Jason. And he really did want to spend more time with his sister… and the addition of the boy with the sea-green eyes. Jason would agree with him.

Nico wasn’t so sure if he liked the thought of that.

“We can leave if you want,” Hazel suggested.

“No, no it’s fine.” He smiled a bit wider and took her hand in his. “I want to get as much time as possible to spend with you.”

She looked at him with a focused amber stare, though she didn’t say anything except, “Okay. But if you do get tired, I don’t mind going back to our cabin to sleep.”

Percy chuckled at them. Hazel smiled in return and asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just so nice to see you guys like that. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Nico smile.”

Nico was glad it was dark, because otherwise the redness in his face would be more noticeable.

“I just miss Hazel,” he said, trying to sound casual and not at all defensive. He was finally making progress with trying to be better acquainted with Percy, regardless of how reluctant he still felt.

But Percy didn’t address it anymore, and went back to talking about his baby sister, or about when Tyson visited him and Poseidon down in Atlantis. Ella and Rachel were talking about something else, so Nico focused his attention on Hazel.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The party lasted almost the entire night, though by 10:30pm people started heading back to the cabins or their tents. Rachel went to bed a bit earlier though, and Tyson and Ella followed her. Hazel wanted to talk with Frank, and Percy ran off to find Annabeth, so Nico was left alone to walk in the comforting silence of the woods.

He stared at the plate covered with plastic wrap in his hands. Inside was a large slice of pie from the dessert table. It was Jason’s favorite: apple. Nico smiled to himself, thinking about Jason’s preference for burgers and fries, or a good steak with mashed potatoes. Apple pie? The goof was as American as he could get.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Nico would’ve flipped the person over had he not been carrying pie, and had said person not been his boyfriend Will.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Nico said sternly.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” Will whispered into his ear. The puff of breath on his skin made Nico feel uncomfortably warm.

“That’s idiotic. Why would I be afraid of the dark—and are you _drunk?_ ” Nico asked, looking at Will as his nose crinkled once the odor of alcohol reached his nostrils.

“Wha? N-no, ’m not drun’ baby.”

‘Baby’? Yeah, he was drunk.

Nico thanked the gods that nobody was around to see such an embarrassing display of behavior from the older teen. Will giggled and sniffed into his hair. “You smell so good Nicky, just like firewood.”

“Okay, did the Stoll brothers spike the punch or what?” asked Nico as he removed himself from Will’s sloppy embrace. He held him at arm’s length with a hand on his chest. “Gods, they probably did, knowing them. C’mon, we’re going to the infirmary.”

Nico dragged him along by the arm. Several times Will tried to hold his hand, but Nico slapped it away and continued to guide his under the influence boyfriend toward the Big House. He didn’t need people getting the wrong (though secretly right) idea about the two of them.

Cecil came up to them from his cabin and tried to stifle a laugh. “Oh gods, they actually did it.”

“What the hell happened?” asked Nico. “What did your brothers do?”

“First of all, it wasn’t just Will who got intoxicated. And secondly, it wasn’t our idea, but a few of our Roman brothers.”

“How did you even get alcohol into the camp grounds? Everyone is a minor here.”

“Don’t worry; we made sure none of the younger kids got to it. We’re not _that_ careless, geez.” Cecil smiled at him. “But I can help take Will to the infirmary. He’s gonna blow a gasket tomorrow once he finds out what happened.”

Nico didn’t protest. A mere roll of his eyes should be enough of a response for Cecil. The two of them hauled Will up the hill to the Big House. He did get worried though when Will began to blabber about how cute Nico was.

“—so, _so_ cute Nicky, like a tiny kit’en. Could just kiss you, eat y’ up even.”

“He’s being impossible,” Nico said as casually as he could manage.

Cecil nodded. “Yeah, this has only happened once before. Will was all over people, saying how he wanted to kiss them or how they looked good enough to fuck. Funny though, half the people he said that to back then ended up being his girlfriend or boyfriend later. Or a one night stand at some point.”

Oh shit. Nico needed to change the topic pronto. “Can you take him the rest of the way?” he asked as the hill of the Big House came into view. “I need to go do something.”

“Eat pie?” Cecil pointed to the plate in Nico’s other hand.

“Something like that. I need to get back to my sister.”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Cecil took Will’s weight and draped one of the Apollo boy’s arms around his shoulder. He held the rest of him from around the waist. “See you around then Nico.” Cecil looked to the blonde at his side who was now singing off key show tunes. “I can’t wait to tell him when he’s sober tomorrow.” He walked off dragging Will who then started calling Cecil cute and sexy, among other things.

Nico sighed and shook his head. For being a potential doctor, Will wasn’t very responsible tonight. But maybe he was trying to loosen up from how often and how hard he worked. He did deserve a break now and again. He’d visit his boyfriend the next morning though. Right now, Nico needed to visit Jason.

He shadow-traveled to Cabin One’s interior and stepped out of the umbra cast by Zeus’ statue. It was a lot quicker, and that way people wouldn’t see him entering late at night. It might cause more rumors, and that was something Nico didn’t need or want.

Jason was asleep on his bed. His hair was messy and looked a bit damp, so Nico figured he probably showered earlier. What wasn’t unsurprising were the papers scattered about the bed. Nico set down the plate on the desk, and looked over the sleeping space.

There were papers about the counselor meeting they had; sketches of renovations or repairs for the cabins; a list of hospital supplies for the new infirmary; suggestions of new buildings for Camp Half-Blood; Drew’s proposal for a spa; the blueprints of the remaining shrines—did Jason ever stop working?

In his lap was a yellow notepad that had several notes written on the first page. A pencil was gripped loosely in his hand as it rested on the notepad. He was asleep sitting up against the wall with a pillow comforting his back. Jason’s head hung toward his chest as he snored lightly. The glasses on his face looked like they might slip off. The idiot fell asleep doing work.

Nico gathered all the papers and sorted them into random folders on the bed. He took the notepad and pencil, and placed everything on the desk. Gently, he removed Jason’s glasses, and set them on the dresser nearby.

It was a struggle trying to get him to lay down. He was pretty heavy in comparison to the time Nico helped carry Jake, or just recently when he tried to take Will to the infirmary. If Jason wasn’t so fucking ripped, maybe it’d be a little easier. In the end he managed, cursing under his breath when he tried to pull the sheets from underneath the big dork.

Eventually he did manage to get Jason comfortably situated. Nico sat down on the bed and sighed. He looked toward Jason who was sound asleep under the covers. Nico brushed some bangs away from the other’s forehead.

“You work so hard, Jace,” Nico said in a quiet tone. “You need to give yourself a break once in a while.” His gentle touch trailed down to his jaw. “You’re allowed to relax, y’know.”

He studied Jason’s slumbering face. He looked peaceful as his chest rose and fell with every silent breath. He really was incredibly handsome, probably the most handsome guy Nico had ever seen. In some ways, even more handsome than Percy and Will. Jason’s eyebrows were a little darker—almost a brownish tint—than his golden hair. He had a strong nose, and well-defined jaw. Nico’s gaze stopped when he came to Jason’s lips.

Jason’s lips looked soft, much like the rest of his face. Nico wondered if his kisses would be different than Will’s. It’d probably feel nice, being kissed by lips so soft. Not that Nico didn’t enjoy it when Will kissed him. But when Jason kissed his cheek the first time, it was gentle, and warm.

Nico pulled his hand away quickly. His face grew pink again thinking about the kiss, the kiss that only meant a ‘good bye’, but promised a ‘see you later’. A kiss that maybe promised it might happen again.

He needed to leave back to his cabin. Hazel was waiting for him. And Nico was positive what he was doing was fucking creepy, watching Jason as he slept. What if he woke up and found Nico observing him? That’d be embarrassing and awkward as hell.

So he stood up and walked over to the notepad. He flipped it to a clean sheet and wrote down a message for Jason to read later. Then he looked back at his best friend, approaching him one more time.

Jason looked angelic while he slept; radiant, beautiful even. He’d go so far as to admit Jason was like a modern day Adonis.

In a hasty decision and probably delirium, Nico leaned down and kissed his cheek.

With a face growing increasingly warm, he hurried to the shadow of the statue, and fled. Hazel was already asleep in her bed by the time he got to Cabin Thirteen’s interior. Nico smiled at her and kissed her forehead, and then pulled a golden drachma out of his nightstand’s drawer. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

Nico switched on the light, and stared at the faucet. No, that wouldn’t work. It was too small. Nico opted for the showerhead instead, turning it on full blast. He needed enough water if he wanted it to work.

He wasn’t even sure if it’d work, as he didn’t have a location, but he sent in his prayer mentally, and flipped the drachma into the shower. It disappeared and then a rainbow formed, showing a background of a desert on what appeared to be an afternoon.

The face of a familiar female ally appeared in the mist.

“Holy shit. Don’t these things have ringtones or something?” She looked annoyed but then smiled at him when realization swept across her face. She bit into an apple before saying, “Nice timing though; caught me on my lunch break. Been a long while since I last saw you. Nico, right?” He nodded, and she gave a hum in response. “What can I do you for?”

“Hey, Thalia. I wanted to ask for a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/25166996635) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> As you can see, for the first time I linked to a song in the narrative. I thought, "What song would annoy Will the most?" Honestly though, it's catchy. -laughs- Speaking of Will... I want to reiterate something I've said way back in the beginning.
> 
> There is no tangible antagonist in this story. But jealousy is an ugly thing; I'm sure we've all experienced it at some point. This is something I want to explore with Will. Not that he wasn't right when he said all those things to Jason—he was; Nico having a wider range of friends would be good—but that wasn't the only motivation behind it. He'll get better by the end of the story though.
> 
> Since he has a bit of an ambiguous character, I wanted to write him based off the few crumbs we got of him in the last book since it's where he appeared the most. Will means well at the end of the day, but he's not as sympathetic as he thinks he is. This won't be the last time Jason has a confrontation with Will. Jason isn't immune to jealousy either; it's going to show up a bit stronger at a later point in the story.
> 
> Nothing much more to say. Jason's POV in the middle there... well there's a lot to say about that actually, but then my notes would be even longer. I don't mind discussing it in the comments though since Jason's past is still foggy to both him and the audience.
> 
> A brief comment from Chaos, as all she could think of while editing this was: Jason "too gay to function" Grace.
> 
> I have finals next week, so I'm kinda crying internally. That's why I wanted to get this chapter out today so I can have the rest of the weekend to study. Everyone who has finals coming up, good luck to you all!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	32. Taarradhin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **taarradhin**  
>  [tah·raw·din] _Arabic_  
>  (n.) a compromise where everyone wins

Jason had a strange dream that night.

He dreamed he was lifted onto a cloud. His face was being caressed by a feather, and he was kissed by an angel on his cheek. He couldn’t discern the face, other than the angel had dark hair. He wondered what it meant, or why he had it in the first place. But it felt nice, comforting even. It felt so oddly real.

What was even more curious was his position in bed. Jason didn’t remember falling asleep laying down. Last he could recall, he was writing down some notes about new projects. The manila folders should’ve been on his bed. Instead they were back at his desk, though not in their proper places.

He got up to inspect it, and then he saw his notepad flipped to a clean sheet with writing on it:

> _Brought you some pie. Apple is your favorite, right? You missed dessert, so I managed to save a slice for you. –Nico_

There was a cute little cartoon [ghost](https://36.media.tumblr.com/5919cb7881168b7d27d22926e08003fa/tumblr_nsnahl6Sap1tvlxkdo1_r2_500.png) doodled next to his name. Jason smiled at the note, and the smile grew wider when he saw the plastic-wrapped plate with the slice of pie in it. Nico probably wondered where he went and found him passed out with notes everywhere. Was he the one who helped Jason to bed? He wanted to ask, to thank Nico for bringing him a slice of pie, for checking up on him.

But then Jason remembered his conversation with Will. He shouldn’t try to spend time with Nico, not while Camp Jupiter was still here. This was a good opportunity for Nico to be with Hazel. It wasn’t often they got to hang out, almost being a whole country away from each other. Jason would just have to dedicate himself to the remaining three days of the event, and the new projects.

He ate the pie and smiled at its taste, but he was positive it only tasted so good because Nico brought it for him. Had Jason gotten it himself, sure it’d taste good, but nothing to smile about. The fact that Nico had such a strong effect on Jason was both a feeling of glee, and a feeling of dread.

After he got ready for the day, Jason organized the papers in their proper folders, and then set up a clipboard with information for the next three days. He might as well chaperone the activities. The shrine constructions and other projects could wait until Camp Jupiter left.

When he stepped outside, a lot of campers were nearly sleep walking to the tables set up in the cabin grounds’ quad. While the other camp was here, the dining pavilion wouldn’t be in much use, as it was too small to seat both the Greeks and Romans.

Nymphs were already setting up breakfast: pancakes, eggs, sausages, cereal, oatmeal, toast, waffles, fruits, omelets—just about everything a person could want for breakfast. Jason sat at a table and served himself some pancakes and a mushroom and cheese omelet. He grabbed the empty cup at his table and said, “Apple juice, please.” Jason watched it as it filled itself with juice. He added a sausage and a small cup of fruit to his meal. He eyed a hash brown, and quickly served it onto his plate. He wondered if he looked gluttonous by having so much food in front of him. But he reasoned he’d be busy for the rest of the day and wouldn’t get many breaks to eat.

He felt a little sad he wouldn’t be eating breakfast anymore with Nico, but that wasn’t important. The younger boy was probably making himself and Hazel a breakfast just for them in Cabin Thirteen.

After his second pancake, Jason was joined by a drowsy-looking Percy. He had a plate of food, a lot more than Jason it seemed. “Is this seat taken?” he asked a little sleepily.

Jason smiled at him. “No, go ahead.”

Percy sat down and began to nibble on his waffle. Once he took the first bite, he seemed to wake up, and then began to eat the rest of his food with vigor. Percy took the vacant cup on the table and when he touched it, it filled with orange juice.

“So what’s that?” asked Percy as he pointed to the clipboard with his fork.

“Plans for the day, schedules, all that kind of stuff.”

“Dude, I thought you were supposed to be enjoying this whole thing.”

“I am, but I’m also the host. I can’t just sit down and relax.”

Percy shook his head. “Did you at least enjoy the party last night?”

“Yeah, it was fun. I had a nice time.”

“That’s good.” Percy jammed half of a waffle in his mouth. “Where’d you go?” he asked with a stuffed face. “I didn’t see you after you left to check on stuff.”

Jason didn’t want to tell him the real reason he left. Percy would only think he was being unreasonable, though in his heart, Jason knew he was right in excluding himself from the activities. “I actually got tired, and then I fell asleep. I forgot to tell you all good night.” He smiled sheepishly. “Did you sleep well though?”

“Yeah,” replied Percy. He ate his whole toast before continuing, “Tyson and I stayed up talking when we got back to our cabin. But man, that was really fun yesterday. I was surfing with some of the other kids, though they said I was cheating because, y’know, son of a sea god or whatever.”

Jason looked at him skeptically. Percy pointed his fork at him. “I was not cheating!” Scrambled egg dangled from the utensil as he spoke. “Like, okay _maybe_ I might’ve made one of the waves bigger, but that’s it! I swear!”

As he continued venting, Jason smiled at him and chuckled a few times. It wasn’t until Percy finished telling him about yesterday that he asked, “So, what’s up with you? I didn’t really get to talk to you yesterday.” He smiled at Jason. “How’s everything?”

“It’s fine.”

He received a flat look from the Son of Poseidon. “Bro, you can give me more than that. Here, I’ll start you off. How’re things with Piper?”

Jason preferred not to talk about his breakup with the girl, but Percy seemed sincere in his concern as he stared. It wouldn’t hurt to talk about it. He didn’t get to see Percy very often anyway. “I was afraid we couldn’t stay friends, but she wanted to talk about it…”

He found himself telling Percy a very brief account of the whole situation. He left out Piper’s explanation, reasoning that it was still private between them and he didn’t feel right telling another person. But Percy understood and listened to him, not once interrupting. Jason was thankful for his attentiveness.

“Well I’m glad you guys managed to patch things up,” Percy said with a smile. “It’s great that you two can still be friends.”

“Yeah, we’re essentially starting over, but now the romance thing won’t be an issue. It feels like a relief; more comfortable than when I was her boyfriend.”

The older teen served himself two more waffles and dowsed them in syrup. “I wish this was blue…” Percy mumbled to himself. Then he set down the bottle and looked at Jason. “So, you like somebody else then?”

“It’s sorta complicated.”

Didn’t Percy already ask this question yesterday? And didn’t he give the other boy the exact same answer? Jason focused on cutting the remaining bits of his omelet. He really didn’t want to discuss Nico. Percy was a good guy and everything, but he might accidentally gossip if he ever found out.

Or worse, try to be Jason’s wingman.

“Aww, c’mon you can trust me!”

“Perce, it’s just something I’d rather not talk about.”

A light groan escaped the nautical boy, but he nodded instead of insisting for a name. “Okay okay, I get it. You’re shy.” That wasn’t exactly correct, but Jason wasn’t going to give him a reason to play 20 Questions. “But I’m here if you wanna talk about it.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

“No problem.” He stared at his plate. “Now, Jay, do you think it’d be possible for me to ask the nymphs if they could make the waffles blue tomorrow?”

Jason smiled. Percy hadn’t changed very much.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico woke up before Hazel to start their breakfast. She was impressed with the simple dinner they had last night at the beach, but he didn’t really have time to make anything just for her. So he got up early on purpose and started a nice breakfast for them. Hopefully she’d want to eat it inside and not out in the quad.

As he was cooking, he thought about his conversation with Thalia. When he had explained to her his reasons for calling, she looked contemplative and stood quiet for a good minute or two.

Finally she had said, “You don’t know how badly I wanna go and visit my baby bird. But Artemis doesn’t give us many vacations.”

“I understand,” Nico had replied. “And Jason understands that too. It’s probably why he didn’t even ask you to come to the party in the first place.”

“I’ll be busy for the rest of the month, Nico. Being lieutenant of the Hunters is pretty demanding. The girls look up to me.”

He had tried not to be disappointed, or make it sound like he was. Thalia was the only family Jason had left. It was unfair he couldn’t even see his only sister. “I understand that too. Had to try and ask, right?”

“Now wait just a damn minute,” she said holding up a palm to stop him. “I never said I couldn’t do it. I just can’t do it right _now._ ”

A spark of hope lit up inside Nico, though he attempted to remain poker faced. “When would you be allowed?”

“Well I need to give Artemis a heads up, so lucky that you called sooner than later. I haven’t taken a single vacation day since I joined the Hunters, so I’ll try to talk it out with her. I’ll get back to you later in the month.”

“Alright. Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to my favor.”

Thalia grinned at him. “You don’t gotta be so formal about it, kid. Hell, if you want, you can even call me Thals.”

Nico smiled in response. “Okay.”

“You’re really looking out for him, huh?”

“Jason is my best friend. He’s always doing nice and thoughtful things for me even when I don’t ask, so I just want to do something for him in return.”

“I appreciate it, di Angelo.” She looked wistful as she said, “I wish I could be there for him, be a better big sis, y’know? He can take care of himself of course. Still, it’d be nice if I could be more involved in his life.”

“Yeah. But he already appreciates you a lot, and he understands your commitment to the Hunters.”

Thalia nodded. “I know.” Somebody said something to her off screen, so she shouted, “Shit are you serious? Finally!” She looked back to the message. “Sorry kid, I gotta go. But I promise I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Nice talking to you!”

“Same here. Good bye, Thals.”

She had smiled at him once more before wiping the screen, and then the message disconnected. Nico really hoped she’d get back to him as soon as possible. Thalia appeared busy with her work, much like Jason was with his own.

Was that how all children of Zeus were? So busy that they didn’t even take time off for themselves? Maybe it wasn’t just Jason’s choice to have a full schedule. Maybe by some grander design, that was just the fate of all of Zeus’ children; they’d all be so busy they wouldn’t have time to relax.

It probably wasn’t true for the king of the gods himself though if he continuously had children when he was apparently so busy sitting on his throne. But then again, gods could be in more than one place at a time. That might explain why he could afford to be on Earth and on Olympus simultaneously—but then that just brought up another whole question as to why he couldn’t visit his children.

The entire concept was too complex for Nico to bother with. It was only 7am for crying out loud. There was no need for him to wrack his brains over it. He decided to focus his attention on breakfast for Hazel instead.

Nico set up the table with plates of food, and was surprised to find Hazel out of her bed when he exited the kitchen. The bathroom light was on, so she was probably in there. Good, then she’d be surprised when she came out.

Ten minutes later, she stepped back into their room and stared at the dining table with wide eyes. “Good morning Nico. Er, what’s all this?” she asked. Nico decided to cook her a standard breakfast consisting of the usual pancakes, toast, fruit, waffles, sausage, and the like.

“Morning Hazel. I wanted to make breakfast for us, y’know to properly cook for just you. Yesterday didn’t really count.”

She smiled at him. “Nico, you’re so sweet!” Hazel walked up to her brother and gave him a tight hug. She kissed his cheek and then said, “Well everything smells great. I can’t wait to try it!”

“I hope you like it.”

“You made it, so I know I will.”

Their breakfast was pleasant, and Hazel didn’t lie. She seemed to genuinely enjoy all the food. She was impressed with how quickly Nico learned to cook. He felt a sense of pride at being able to do something for his sister.

After she helped him wash the dishes, they both readied themselves for the new day. He was excited to do more activities with Hazel, but then he remembered his drunk and disorderly boyfriend from last night.

“Sorry Haze,” Nico began as they stepped out of their cabin. “I just remembered I have to do something first.”

“Oh, okay.” She tied up her fluffy hair in a ponytail. It fanned out from the back of her head. “Don’t worry about it. My first activity is sparring again, so I’ll wait at the coliseum for you. I wanna greet Frank first too.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan.”

Hazel smiled and kissed his cheek, and then went on her way to find her beloved boyfriend.

Nico looked at the tables in the cabin grounds’ quad. There were still several campers eating, though he didn’t see any of his immediate friends or acquaintances. The only one there was Percy, but he was with Annabeth and her siblings.

He walked away before the ugly familiar emotions set in. Nico didn’t want to decipher the reason for it.

As usual, both Greek and Roman demigods avoided him if they were nearby. Some whispered, though he didn’t pay attention to them. He reached the Big House and made his way upstairs to the infirmary. It was crowded again, just like every summer. The only difference was that Will was in a cot instead of being in scrubs. Marisol was laughing at him while he held his head, seemingly in pain.

Nico walked over to them. “Hey, morning.”

Will’s face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend, though he winced as somebody shouted across the room. Marisol began her laughing fit again. Her brother groaned. “Gods, please, sssh. Just… no.”

“You should know better by now, _hermano._ The Stoll brothers did it to you once. What made you think they wouldn’t do it again?”

“I’ll kill them.”

“With your terrible singing?”

He shot his sister a glare, but she only smiled. “I’ll go get some pain killers and water.” Marisol pulled the curtain around his cot, though she didn’t ask Nico to leave.

“She’s right you know,” said Nico as he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

“I know she’s right,” Will replied as he rubbed his head. “And that’s why I’m going to _murder_ those two demons for doing this to me _again._ ”

“You’re a doctor. Shouldn’t you be able to smell when there’s alcohol in a drink?”

“I was dared to a contest to see who could chug the most punch, and so I didn’t realize it until it was too late. I can’t hold my liquor.”

“No doubts there.”

Will looked at Nico a bit fearfully and asked, “Oh gods, what did I do? I did something embarrassing didn’t I?”

“I was walking by myself, and then you were on me like an intoxicated sloth.” Nico lowered his voice so nobody else could hear except them. “Then you started smelling my hair, saying I smelled nice and some other shit. You were being kinda creepy. If we weren’t… ‘friends’—” He made air quotes with his fingers, hoping Will would understand the true meaning behind it. “I would’ve kicked your ass.”

“I am _so_ sorry,” the blonde apologized. “I didn’t do anything like, really weird did I?”

“I pushed you away before you had a chance to get touchy-feely with me. You would’ve needed two new hands had that happened.”

The young doctor sighed and then said, “Did anybody see?”

“No, it was pretty dark. But as I was trying to take you to the infirmary, Cecil came and helped out.”

Will groaned. “I’m gonna hear about it all day today from him and his entire family.”

“Yeah, you were singing show tunes. It was terrible. But who knows what else you did while I was gone.”

The blonde winced again. “Oh _gods._ ”

Marisol returned with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. “Here, this should help.” Will took the pills gratefully, and then swallowed them with the water. “But I’m removing you from today’s shifts.”

“What?!” He nearly choked on his second drink of water. “Why?!”

“Will, you’re hung over,” she replied flatly.

“But I’ll be fine—”

“ _No_ ,” she continued with authority. Marisol crossed her arms and gave a stern look to her older brother. “You know doctors shouldn’t work when they’re like this. You’re our instructor, but also head medic, and our counselor. You do too much; take a day off. Tomorrow I’ll write you back on the schedule, but there’s no way in Tartarus I’m letting you near any of the patients today.”

He huffed out a frustrated sigh, but he didn’t protest. “Fine, okay. I’ll take it easy until tomorrow.”

“Good. Now get some rest. In an hour I’ll clear you to leave if you’re feeling better.” She smiled gently at her brother. “Want some breakfast? I can ask one of our siblings to bring it.”

Will nodded. “That’d be good, thanks.”

After Marisol left, Nico said, “You’re gonna be staying in here for the rest of the day then, huh?”

“No, after I’m cleared, I’m gonna go to my cabin and shower. I smell like booze.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty disgusting. Brush your teeth too.”

“Okay, mother.”

Nico punched him lightly on the arm. Will only smiled in response. Then he asked, “Say, can I hang out with you and Hazel today?”

“What? Why? You have your own siblings to take care of.”

“I’ve got it covered. I’m not the only eldest sibling in my family you know. I’m only counselor because I’ve been here longest, and head medic because that’s my forte. My other brothers and sisters can cover for me.”

Will took his hand and held it in his own. “I wanna learn more about _your_ family.”

Nico looked down at their joined hands. It made him feel embarrassed, though his face didn’t warm up like he expected. Will really was trying to get to know Nico better, but this was supposed to be for Hazel. What other chance would his boyfriend have at seeing his sister though? Probably not until next year.

He needed to ask her permission first, that was certain. Nico was a little wary about letting Will into a more important aspect of his life. He was still cautious about getting close to more than a few people. The more weaknesses they knew of Nico’s, the more vulnerable he’d be. But he had to trust Will; they were boyfriends after all.

“…Okay,” he replied after a minute. “I’ll ask Hazel if she’s fine with it, so don’t get your hopes up. I can’t guarantee anything.”

Will grinned. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Hazel was hesitant at first to accept Will tagging along with them. She didn’t really know him, but Nico managed to convince her. The Apollo boy was peppy the entire time, following them around running his mouth like a motor, though he opted out of sparring.

Nico made all three of them lunch since the tables at the cabin quad were full. They sat near the coliseum under the shade of a large tree.

“Really Nico, your food’s good,” Will complimented. “I could eat this for the rest of my life.”

He really hoped his boyfriend wasn’t implying marriage already. For Hades’ sakes, they’ve only been together for a mere four months. Nico didn’t like to think that far ahead, nor was he sure he’d want to be with Will that long.

The fact that this was a truth and not a hypothetical required more introspection for a later time.

“Me too,” said Hazel. “Seriously, it’s really good! You’re great at this Nico.”

“Thanks Haze. I’m glad the two of you like my food.”

“So, what’s next on your list, Hazel?” asked Will.

“Uh…” She took out her rumpled schedule. “Oh! I get to go to the stables and take care of the pegasi!” She bounced a little in her seat.

“You really like horses, don’t you?”

“Yup! They’re so beautiful. I volunteer to take care of them back at Camp Jupiter.”

The two began a conversation talking about their hobbies, and Nico listened in silence. After the lunch hour, they cleaned up their area and took the supplies back to the cabin. As they were making their way toward Hazel’s next activity, Nico spotted Jason writing something on a clipboard a few yards away.

He smiled when he saw Jason, and was about to walk over to him when a group of demigods asked for his assistance with something. Jason smiled at them as well, and then replied to them, though Nico couldn’t hear what it was.

“He’s busy is all.”

Nico turned to his side to find Will standing there. “Hazel’s already making her way to the stables. Let’s go.” He began walking toward that very direction, though Nico hesitated.

“Okay, I just wanna say a quick hello to Jas—”

“You’re gonna make your sister wait?” Will asked as he turned around. “That’d be kinda rude. And look, he has things to do.” He nodded toward Jason’s direction. The other blonde was already walking away with the group of demigods.

Nico didn’t say anything. He simply watched Jason’s figure grow smaller and smaller until he disappeared over a hill with the others.

Maybe Will was right. Jason was pretty busy. He’d probably be busy until Camp Jupiter left. Nico sighed breathlessly, and then turned around to face his boyfriend. “Let’s go to Hazel.”

He walked up a hill with the older demigod. But Nico cast a quick glance behind him, hoping he’d see Jason return. Knowing that he wouldn’t after a few seconds, Nico focused his attention forward, and on the smiling face of his boyfriend.  
  


* * * * *  
  


It was a little sad after the four day period of Camp Jupiter’s visit. Well, more like three nights and a morning. They prepared themselves to leave on the fourth day. That was when Camp Half-Blood exchanged their gifts—one from each cabin—to their Roman allies. Frank took them graciously, and then Camp Jupiter presented their gifts. They were a bit fancier, though it was probably because they had more money—a lot more money than Camp Half-Blood did.

“Can’t wait to do this again,” Jason said as he firmly shook Frank’s hand. “It was a good experience. Hopefully the Senate agrees.”

“I hope so too.” Frank smiled at the former praetor. “I’ll let Reyna know what happened.”

“Thanks.”

Jason turned to the crowd of Greek and Roman demigods, and then said, “The first annual Demigod Convergence went without a hitch. I hope we can continue to do this in the years to come to better unite our two camps in the eternal fight against the monsters outside of our walls. Thank you all for coming and making this a wonderful experience. I hope each and every one of you learned something from it and grew closer to your families. May the gods be with you, our Roman allies, as you return to your home.”

The crowd scattered, hugging or crying as the Romans left to the several black SUVs ready to go at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. The Greeks provided protection should monsters try to attack them, though none did, much to Jason’s relief.

When the cars were out of sight, the Greeks returned inside the safeguard of their own camp, and went about their usual schedules. A lot of them seemed disappointed it ended early, but at least that indicated they enjoyed the test run of the party.

Jason wrote a note to himself on his clipboard to have an Iris Message meeting with Reyna. No doubt the Senate would want an account of what happened from his side. Even with the festivities over, it was back to work on the other projects Jason had lined up for himself.

“Grace, that was awesome!” came an exclamation from one camper. He slapped Jason on the back.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun!” said a girl to his left. “It was a little crowded, but seeing my Roman family was nice.”

Soon other campers began to follow him, giving their compliments or suggestions for the party next year. Jason tried to write all of them down, though he felt like he missed a few. Maybe he should’ve brought sticky notes with him so he could remember. But at least it seemed he was in the campers’ favor again. After the breakup with Piper, Jason partially worried they’d remain hostile to him. But they probably forgave him after he proved himself competent with organizing such a grand event.

The whole weekend he didn’t really get to see Nico. Jason felt a little bummed that he couldn’t find the time to spend with his best friend. But he kept remembering what Will told him. This was good for Nico, a good chance for him to make more friends besides Jason.

It was hard to put it into practice though. Every day his feelings for the beautiful Son of Hades continued to grow. Jason felt like a puppy who missed its owner whenever they left the house. Every time he saw Nico, he grew happy just by sharing the same air as him.

That wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

He couldn’t get in Nico’s way. And Will was right about their relationship. _He_ was Nico’s boyfriend, _not_ Jason. He needed to give the two of them time alone. As jealous as he was about it, the reasonable part of his mind urged him to listen to the older blonde. After all, he didn’t want to do something stupid that could ruin his friendship with Nico, a friendship he treasured above all the others.

That too wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

So Jason figured he ought to devote himself to the next several projects, starting with the new infirmary. Then he’d continue the remaining shrines, and afterward, start on cabin renovations. He could probably hang out with Piper and Leo someday too as he didn’t spend as much time with them the past several months. That’d also give Nico more time with Will and the new friends the younger teen was making.

He spotted Nico with Will and a few of his companions under the shade of a tree. They were lively about whatever conversation they were having, laughing and slapping each other on their backs. Then they began to leave as their chat continued. Will ushered Nico with them, lightly brushing his back with a hand as he guided him toward the opposite direction of where Jason was moving.

Jason shook his head, telling himself feeling jealous was just him being downright selfish. He wasn’t going to be like his mother, letting himself be consumed by things he wanted. He pushed his desires to the furthest part of his mind.

There wasn’t time or a reason for Jason to want things for himself. His time would be more productive spent doing things that needed to get done. Things that were important like necessities for camp and the demigods that lived there, not his own irrational feelings. It was a reasonable compromise: less time with Nico, the apple of Jason’s eye, and more time for helping others that needed it. And so Jason smiled as he conversed with the group of campers, gradually walking away with them.

He barely missed it when Nico cast a glance over his shoulder, staring at Jason’s retreating form with disappointment etched on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/25441113193) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I wanted to update tomorrow, but for the next 24 hours I have to finish up my last final I procrastinated on, so you guys get this chapter a day early! Yay! As for this chapter's title, I couldn't find a thorough pronunciation, so if I'm wrong, please correct me.
> 
> Not much else to say this time around. Things pick up again next chapter. Chaos had a fun time with the beginning, Jason's dream, as she was shouting, "IT'S SO OBVIOUSLY NICO YOU IDIOT". My golden retriever son can be so dense sometimes.
> 
> Side note: I drew that little cartoon ghost myself. -laughs-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Edit: Thank you mbav54 for the pronunciation correction for this chapter's title.


	33. Dēsīderium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **dēsīderium**  
>  [des·ih·DEER·ee·uhm] _Latin_  
>  (n.) an ardent desire or longing, particularly for something once had
> 
> ⚠️ Not sure if I needed to put a warning, as the word isn't said nor is the act committed, but there are brief implications of premeditated rape in the middle of this chapter.

It had been a little over a week since Nico last saw Jason. Even still, he didn’t get to talk with him. All Nico managed to do was stare at Jason as he walked away with campers who flooded him with attention.

Sometimes Nico saw him in passing as he was carrying supplies to the shrines. He was dividing his time between them and the new infirmary. He had Leo and some of his siblings helping with the construction, so Jason hadn’t asked Nico to continue helping him. Honestly, Nico didn’t care much for building the shrines—what he wanted was to spend time with Jason. It was why he offered to help in the first place. Then again, Percy was helping him now.

Nico didn’t need to be there, and it _wasn’t_ because the nautical boy was around his best friend.

Jason just had a lot of help now.

Will said Jason would be busy overlooking all the volunteers as well as doing his own share of the work, and that it probably wouldn’t be a good idea to bother him. Jason wouldn’t think Nico was bothering, would he? Just to say a quick hello? No, no he wouldn’t. But Will made a reasonable point one day when they were on another date in Cabin Thirteen.

“The shrines are for the gods, not for Jason, and not for you.” He ate more of the Dorito chips on his plate. “It’s important they get done sooner than later. Who knows what sorta wrath they’d inflict if they didn’t get their shrine?”

Nico picked at his salad. “I know. I just wanted to help him.”

“He has a lot of help already. The longer he’s distracted, the more likely some god will be angry with him. You don’t want that to happen to the poor guy, would you?”

“No…”

They ended up watching another movie on the portable DVD player, and then kissing a little afterward. It wasn’t as chaste, though Nico made sure to end it before Will misread the situation.

“Are you gonna come help out at the infirmary?” asked the Apollo boy as he gave Nico a final kiss. “I wanna give Noah a few days off. He’s still a kid, so it’s not really fair he’s in the infirmary all the time. Can’t find anybody to cover his shift though.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Nico shrugged. “After I train Emma and April tomorrow morning, I’ll stop by.”

“Great!” Will rose from his seat at the table, and then kissed Nico’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He walked toward the door, but then turned around. “Oh, don’t forget about our beach day coming up soon.” Will walked backward as he spoke. “Miranda’s gonna make lobster! And crab cakes! They’re gonna be delicious; you’ll like them!”

Nico simply nodded in response, and Will closed the door behind him. The Son of Hades was left to the silence of his cabin.

He took all the plates and set the leftovers in containers. After washing the dishes, Nico decided a shower would be a good way to relax before going to bed. When he finished, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, drying his hair gently with a towel.

For all its furnishings, Cabin Thirteen looked empty without Hazel.

It looked empty without Jason.

It had been several months since Jason last slept over. And now with Will as his boyfriend, Nico would probably see less and less of Jason. Will liked to plan their days, which mostly involved dates, infirmary volunteering, or hanging out with Will’s friends, which was fine by Nico. He didn’t have anything to do aside from training Emma and April anyway. He already finished his lessons with Miranda, though he continued to practice cooking in his own cabin when he was bored. She also mentioned she’d like to teach him how to cook more dishes from other cultures if he was ever interested.

Nico set the towel on the backrest of a chair, and then climbed into bed. He tried to think of the lobster Will said Miranda would make them for their beach gathering. The social circle of his boyfriend didn’t seem to be bothered by Nico, nor were they afraid of him.

Even so, he didn’t have a lot to say. He couldn’t relate to the things they spoke about—past relationships, gossip of current camper-related shenanigans, movies Nico hadn’t seen nor heard of, music that was increasingly loud and sometimes a bit provocative, and other things that didn’t quite catch his interest.

But they were trying, at least. He really appreciated that. Will wasn’t excluding him either. He made it a habit to include Nico in everything, scheduling most of their days together either for a date, or a hangout with the others. His current lifestyle was busy with social interaction, something Will said would be good for him in the long-run.

The exhaustion Nico felt was understandable. He wasn’t used to interacting so much with other people. But people wanted to be around him, and his boyfriend wanted to be with him almost all the time.

Nico felt lonely regardless of it all.

Will said he was just being shy. Maybe he was right. Nico just needed to give it time. He did want more friends, didn’t he? Now he had them. But would he have even made those friends if he wasn’t Will’s secret boyfriend? None of them seemed interested in Nico before Will introduced them.

All his contemplative thinking left him drowsy until he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Emma and April were getting better with fighting. The past several months they had both improved considerably. Now that Nico’s cooking was actually good, he made them a lunch to share after their sparring session.

Nico picked a spot under the shade of a tree and laid out a blanket. He set the enchanted picnic basket down, which was gifted to him by Miranda after his completion of her Italian cooking course.

“Oooh! What did you make today?” asked Emma as she tried to peek inside.

“Turkey roll sandwiches with a side of pasta salad.” He set the food down in front of them. “I also got you two some juice boxes, and…” Nico took out a small tub and presented it to them.

“Ice cream!” Emma and April shouted simultaneously.

He smiled at them. “Yeah, we’re gonna have ice cream for dessert. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah!”

At first all the girls could do was eat. They looked really content with the food. April didn’t completely finish hers, so Emma ate her leftovers. Nico was still impressed with the size of the girl’s appetite. Then they began talking about random things, like how their past week went or what they were looking forward to later in the month.

“So how many scoops do you want?” asked Nico as he began to serve the ice cream.

“Five!” Emma said.

“Two!” replied April.

It was Neapolitan ice cream, though the girls didn’t really have a preference for one of the three flavors. Nico also brought a container of banana slices to put them in the ice cream. Emma ate all the chocolate first with the bananas, and then devoured the vanilla and strawberry together. April ate her ice cream from left to right and then ate the banana slices at the end. Nico watched them with a smile, and offered them napkins when they got the cream all over their hands or face.

They talked a while longer to cool down from their sparring session, and then the girls helped Nico clean up the mess they left. He escorted them to the dining pavilion where campers were finishing up their own lunches.

Jason wasn’t there.

An odd feeling of disappointment sunk in Nico’s chest.

Emma and April gave Nico a quick hug and then went to their respective tables where they were greeted by the remaining demigods. Nico stared at the vacant Table 1. _Has he eaten today? I should go check…_

“Hey, Nico!”

He tensed at the sound of Percy’s voice. Slowly he turned around. “Yeah?”

“Wanna join me for lunch?” He looked so hopeful with his bright eyes and wide smile. “It’s got your name on it,” Percy sung, gesturing to the opposite seat in front of him as if he were selling a car.

“No thanks. I just ate.” But he shouldn’t have. Had Nico known Percy wanted to have lunch with him—no, no he still wouldn’t because he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his nerves under control. The fact that Percy actually wanted to be alone with Nico and that Nico _actually_ considered it was… concerning.

He felt a bit regretful as Percy’s smile fell. “Oh, okay. That’s fine.”

Nico wanted to say that maybe sometime later they could eat together. But then Percy might be expecting it, and what if Nico chickened out last second? Then he’d be disappointed, and Nico didn’t want to disappoint Percy—why did he care? He had Annabeth to eat with him anyway and his other friends like Piper, Leo, or…

“Have you seen Jason?” were the words that finally left his mouth.

“Yeah, he’s still working on the shrines.” Percy took a mouthful of food, and finished chewing before he continued to speak. “I was helping him this morning. I said I’d bring him back something, but he insisted on continuing the work.” He crossed his arms. “Guy needs to take a break.”

So then Nico was right. Jason still hadn’t had anything to eat. “Do you know if he came to breakfast?”

Percy shook his head. “Nah, I don’t. But knowing him, he probably just got up and then started on the shrines again. He’s been at it like that ever since the party ended.” Percy looked down at the table, seemingly in thought. He mumbled something Nico couldn’t hear. Then he just continued to stare at his plate with a saddened downturn of his eyebrows.

Nico cleared his throat. “You… okay?” He was still trying to get used to comforting other people. Though with Percy, it was just a bit harder to look him in the eye.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Percy smiled at him as his usual cheerful expression returned. “Hey, you know what we should do sometime?”

Nico held his breath. “…What?”

“You and I should spar. I never got the chance to train with you. Like, not today, or later in the week—actually whenever you want. Like you just tell me when, and I’ll drop everything—” He spread his arms with his palms out. “—and then we can just have a whole day to ourselves. Sound good?”

A whole day with Percy? Was Nico hearing this right? Percy _actually_ wanted to be with him for an _entire_ day? It was almost like a dr—

“What about Annabeth?”

Nico probably ruined his only chance to spend alone with Percy—which he shouldn’t _want_ in the first place. He needed to focus on his actual boyfriend, Will. Speaking of the young doctor, Nico had said he would help out in the infirmary today.

“I gotta go.” He turned around before Percy had a chance to inquire why Nico was fleeing.

That’s all he ever did, flee.

Whenever Nico sensed something hazardous, too threatening to confront instantaneously, he just ran away.

Nico wondered if he’d ever stop doing that.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Infirmary work took his mind off of things. Will ordered some scrubs just for him the first time Nico agreed to volunteer. He wouldn’t get them in black though, saying Nico needed to get used to wearing colors. He was uncomfortable in his teal-colored scrubs that were a little too big on him.

“You forgot to tie your hair back again,” Will said as he was writing down something on a clipboard.

Nico groaned. “I’m not doing an operation or anything. I’m just helping out with fluffing pillows and shit.”

Will grinned at him. “I know; you just look so much better without all that hair in your face.”

“This isn’t a beauty pageant. I’m here to work, not to look good… but thanks for the compliment anyway.”

His boyfriend pouted. “Aww, I don’t get even the tiniest of blushes?”

“Jason already said I look nice with my hair like that. I’ve heard it before.”

Will sighed and shook his head—and did he just roll his eyes? Nico didn’t want to cause an argument in front of everyone at the infirmary. What was his problem? Nico bit back a retort, and just continued working on stocking the medicine shelf.

It was sort of boring being in the infirmary. The patients avoided eye contact with Nico whenever he asked if they needed a pillow or something. They quickly told him they were fine and that they wanted to sleep.

That was a huge fucking lie. Nico caught those same patients talking with visitors or Apollo kids on shift. Why didn’t they just say to his face that they didn’t want him there? It wasn’t that hard, honestly.

Nico remained at the infirmary for a good part of the late afternoon. Jake came in during the evening. Apparently he cut his leg trying to help Leo with something. Said brother was also there as he was the one who brought him. Standing next to the older son of Hephaestus, Leo looked like a shrimp.

“Hey Ghostbuster! I didn’t know you were working here!” commented Leo. “Did Wipeout blackmail you or something?”

“No. He just insists I help him.”

“Kind of a bad place to help. Death in the infirmary? Not a good combination.”

Maybe earlier in his stay at Camp Half-Blood, Nico would’ve gotten upset. But now it was simply a truth, not a matter of opinion. “Yeah, but he says people need to get used to it and I need to get over it.”

Leo looked at him strangely, questioningly even. He opened his mouth a bit, as if he were going to ask something, but then Jake said, “Well since you’re here Nico, can you please get me a cot or something?”

“Oh, shit. That’s right. Sorry Mason.” Nico helped Leo escort Jake to a vacant cot in the middle of the room. He was about to call for Will, but the latter noticed them and hurried over.

“Gods, what happened _now?_ ” he asked looking concerned.

“Cut from the edge of an iron bar,” Leo said. Jake looked embarrassed, though he didn’t add to his brother’s explanation. “We were trying to help Cap with a shrine. One of our younger brothers wasn’t watching where he was moving the rod, so it scrapped Jake on the leg.”

Will shook his head. “I’m glad you didn’t cause this yourself then,” he said to Jake. “I’ll get it cleaned up and bandaged.” He looked to Nico as he applied plastic gloves. “Get me some nectar, antiseptic, cotton swabs, and gauze wrapping.”

“Yeah I got it.” Nico went over to the medicine shelf and promptly returned with the utensils in his arms. “Here.”

Will didn’t speak as he worked on Jake’s leg. He was entirely concentrated on Jake’s wound. Leo was sitting in a chair next to the cot making something out of the dubious objects from his pockets. Nico stood next to him, simply watching.

“Is Jason still out there?”

“Yeah,” Leo said without looking up from his work. “Didn’t even take a break to eat. I brought him some of my camp-famous tacos, but he forgot about them as he continued working.” The Latino demigod shook his head. “Dude’s gonna faint if he doesn’t eat. But it’s not like I can force him or anything.”

He looked at Nico. “And that guy, you know what happened after Jake got hurt? He just said he’ll do the rest himself and that we were dismissed until he started on the next shrine. He appreciated our help, but he doesn’t want us to get hurt.” Leo deepened his voice to mimic Jason’s as he said, “‘You’re not getting paid for this or anything so I don’t want any of you to feel obligated.’”

Leo clicked his tongue against his teeth. “That was his reasoning for us to just up and leave. Man, we volunteered. We _know_ we’re not getting paid for shit. He isn’t either, so I dunno why he’s gonna finish it all by himself.”

“Because he’s stupidly considerate,” Nico said.

He remembered when he found Jason asleep on his bed, going through projects for the camp. It wouldn’t be good if he lost sleep and nutrition simply because he wanted to dedicate his time to the shrines. Nico would be a bad friend if he didn’t point out when Jason was being a complete fucking moron.

“Marlene!” Will shouted to the back of the room. His sister ran up to him out of her scrubs. She looked as if she had just finished her shift and was going to head out, going by her wrinkled camp shirt and the folds in her jean shorts as if they’d been stored away.

“Yeah?”

“Ask Miranda or one of her siblings if they can whip up something quick for Jason. If he doesn’t eat, tell him I want to see him.” He didn’t look at his sister; his focus was on cleaning Jake’s wound. “I don’t care how muscular he is. If he doesn’t get some form of nutrition then he’ll literally die from exhaustion.”

“Will it’s okay,” began Nico. “Marlene’s off the clock. I can take him some leftovers—”

“Nico you’re still on shift.” He unwrapped the roll of gauze bandaging. “Just because you’re not my sibling doesn’t mean you’ll get special treatment while you’re here. You know that.” He looked up at Nico with a stern face. “You’re assigned to the infirmary, not to exterior relief.”

“I’m not _doing_ anything by being here.”

“Marlene, please tend to Jason,” Will said as he looked back down at his work. “I’m sorry to ask you to do this, but it really would be bad for him if he went a day without eating. The more physical exercise he gets, the more calorie intake he needs.”

“Okay, yeah it’s fine.” She nodded and then headed out the door.

Nico grit his teeth. “You know I could’ve went there. I’ve been asking to do something other than fluff pillows and help with menial tasks, Solace.”

“You would’ve talked to him for hours, di Angelo,” replied Will with assertion. “We all have our jobs. His is to build the shrines. Mine is to run the infirmary. And currently, yours is to stay inside in case somebody needs something. There is no room for discussion.”

Leo looked like a fish out of water with the way his eyes nearly bulged out. He glanced between the young doctor and Nico. Jake looked at the both of them with a similar expression, though it was Leo who spoke up. “Er… or y’know I could’ve went too? Really, there’re a lot of on-shift people to do that. And I’m Jason’s friend so there’s that. Did you really need to talk to Nico like that? Your sis did look like she was done—”

Will threw his attention to Leo with a glare. “Marlene knows her responsibility as a child of Apollo. Every last one of my brothers and sisters knows this. Nico is just a volunteer. He has no obligation to watch out for other people outside of this room. It wouldn’t make sense for me to send him when he’s supposed to be in here.”

Nico felt a little unsettled at the current situation. Will could have just told him nicely that he preferred if Marlene went to do it. He didn’t need to talk to him like he was an idiot.

“There are leftovers in my fridge,” Nico began, trying to keep his voice calm. “Why ask Miranda to get out all these ingredients to cook something? Then Jason would have to wait even longer, when all I could’ve done is heat up the fucking food and shadow-traveled over there. He would’ve waited ten minutes tops. But now he probably won’t eat for another hour because of all the preparations—”

“That food is for you, and I know you, Nico. You would’ve stopped to chat with him, further impeding him from getting his job done. You know how the gods are. Do you really want to be the reason why Jason was smote, all because you were distracting him?”

The entire room dropped a few degrees. Every conscious person inside shivered. Leo lit a flame in his palm, looking a little nervous. “Hey now, let’s all take a deep breath and calm—”

“You’re right Will,” Nico started. “I am just a volunteer. So that means I can leave whenever I want, right?”

“What?” The older demigod looked at him as if he grew a second head. “Nico, that’s not—”

“I don’t have an obligation to be here like your siblings do. So I’m going to change out of these scrubs, head back to my cabin, and go to sleep.”

Nico didn’t wait for a protest. He simply stepped into a shadow, and fled.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The next morning wasn’t any better. He tried to eat some leftovers from yesterday’s lunch. Nico wasn’t up to making breakfast for himself. It was past noon anyway—

“Shit, I forgot about Emma and April.”

Hurriedly he dressed himself and exited his cabin. How could he forget? Why did he sleep in? It was rude to make the girls wait. They looked forward to sparring with him any chance they got.

Nico rushed by the dining pavilion, but then stopped when a conversation caught his ear.

“Do you think it’ll work on Jason?”

There were still a handful of demigods eating the routine lunch, but they weren’t what caught his attention. It was the two girls at a nearby empty table gathering food onto a plate.

“Positive. But we need to make sure he sees one of us first.” She took out a small glass vial with a heart-shaped cap. “And we need to time it right. Can’t make it look suspicious.”

“So this… aphrodisiac, will it work? I mean, I know oysters kinda have the same effect but…”

“Those are child’s play. This is the real thing.” She opened the vial and tapped it gently. A single drop fell onto a piece of ham. “When he eats this, he’ll be consumed with lust, and want to have sex with the first person he sees.”

“Oh, okay. So who goes first?”

“Well considering _I_ managed to swipe it, I think I should go.”

“But I was the distraction!”

“Yeah well it was a lot harder to find the key and take it out of Cabin Ten!”

The second girl huffed. “Okay, fine. But what if he says no after he eats the food?”

“Don’t worry.” She pocketed the vial. “He can’t say ‘no’ once it’s in his system, so it’ll be like he’s agreeing to it.” She looked at the plate and sighed dreamily. “Imagine, I get to be his first time. Thank the gods Piper didn’t hit that yet.”

“You’re so lucky…”

“We’re going to test this first of course. You have the antidote?”

“Yep.” The second girl presented a smaller blue vial. 

“Good.” The first girl took the blue vial and tapped a drop onto a slice of bread. Then she handed it back to her companion. “Now let’s scope out somebody unattractive.” They giggled to themselves and then went to a random table on the other side of the pavilion.

What the holy fuck.

Did they even realize what they were actually doing to Jason if they fed him that? Holy shit. No, this couldn’t be happening. Nico thought about what Drew had once said, that Jason had an ‘innocent farm boy’ air about him. He was oblivious, and he’d be too nice to refuse their offer of food. He’d think it was a good-natured gesture.

They were going to take advantage of him.

Over Nico’s dead fucking body.

He shadow-traveled to the coliseum, prepared to tell the girls he couldn’t train them today. He needed to get to Jason first, to warn him. This wasn’t something Nico could manage from the shadows. He couldn’t keep his best friend in the dark about something so dangerous. He deserved to know what was in store for him at dinner tonight.

To his surprise, Jason was at the coliseum with Emma and April. They were asking him a bunch of questions as he demonstrated on a dummy.

Nico quickly ran into the arena as he shouted, “Hey, Jason!”  
  


* * * * *  
  


It wasn’t anybody’s job except his to complete the shrines. That’s what Jason told himself after Jake got hurt from an iron bar. Leo said not to worry about it, that Will would take care of the damages. Jason couldn’t resist feeling guilty though. Wasn’t Jake always the person who got hurt the most from his cabin? Building shrines wasn’t easy, and Jason didn’t want any causalities if he could avoid it. So he dismissed the small group of volunteers, and told them he’d finish the rest of his shrine on his own. He’d ask them if they wanted to help again whenever Percy couldn’t do it.

Chiron employed him as a teacher for combat training for the less experienced demigods. Percy was only able to help with the shrines every other day because of it. To Jason’s surprise, his friend was attentive of the work he was given on the shrines. Annabeth would come and check on Percy, though she didn’t ask for much of his time. She understood he needed to work on shrines, but she always brought him lunch in a blue insulated bag.

Percy often shared his lunch with Jason. He always ate it gratefully, and he enjoyed the little time they got to spend together. It was nice being around Percy. He was cheerful and much like Leo, he brought a wave of positive energy wherever he went.

That’s how the week after Camp Jupiter’s visit was spent. Work on shrines every other day with Percy, and the days he didn’t, Jason worked on them by himself. Except yesterday. Leo offered his assistance with some of his siblings. But then after Jake got hurt, Jason reasoned he’d only ask for help if he was sure he needed it.

He was second-handedly scolded by Marlene who brought him food. She sent a verbal message from Will who said if Jason didn’t watch his health, he’d have a personal visit from the doctor.

Being around Will made Jason feel sour, and he didn’t like the reason for it.

It was why he kept his distance from Nico ever since the Roman kids left. The whole thing was for the better. Will was spending time with his boyfriend, and Nico was spending time with other people that weren’t Jason. As for him, he got to work on the shrines all day. He managed to finish one just before yesterday.

Today he was going to start on a new one.

He calculated if he managed to finish a shrine in a week, or at least two a month, he’d finish them all by the next… ten years. At minimum.

“But I have to do this,” Jason said with a sigh. “It was to save Percy’s life. I promised, and I’m not going to break it.”

To avoid another confrontation with an Apollo sibling, Jason made sure he ate breakfast. Then he worked on the new shrine all morning until he needed some more building supplies.

He walked past the coliseum on his route. Emma and April were sitting down on one of the stone steps looking bored. They had their wooden weapons in their laps as they stared ahead of them. Jason climbed the steps to greet them with a smile. “Hey you two. How’s it going?”

Emma beamed. “Jason!” She latched onto him in a hug. He chuckled as she released him from her grasp. April gave him a timid, “Hello…” and turned away with rosy cheeks.

“We’re waiting for Nico,” said Emma. “But he’s not here yet…”

“How long have you two been here?”

“Since uh… I think ten.”

It was nearing 11am most likely. And it wasn’t like Nico to be late with his sparring practice. The girls looked ready to go, so it’d be a shame if they had to wait any longer. Jason needed a break too if he wanted to avoid scheduled visits from Apollo campers.

“Why don’t I take over for Nico, just until he comes back?” offered Jason.

Emma gasped and bounced on her feet. “Okay!”

Jason turned to April. “Are you okay with it too, April?”

She nodded quickly, her cheeks growing rosier.

He had yet to instruct the youngest of demigods at camp, but it would be a good idea to use wooden weapons to spar. So Jason set up practice dummies in the arena for the training session.

“Let’s start by showing me what Nico taught you.” He walked over to a small dummy. “This is a monster. It’s trying to attack you. What would you do?”

Emma went first, slicing her sword against the dummy. Though it didn’t make much of mark because their weapons were made of wood, she at least had the right idea. April went next, and stabbed the dummy from the bottom. Neither of the girls made much of a scratch on the object, but their techniques were getting there.

“Okay, that’s pretty good,” he said with a smile. “Now try to attack me the way you just attacked the dummy.”

Jason felt a little odd dodging the girls’ swords. They were tiny in comparison to him, and he was almost afraid of bumping into them. He limited his strength when retaliating with the wooden sword. He didn’t want to hurt either of them. But they were determined in their attacks, and didn’t stop even when they looked tired.

“You’re too strong!” Emma exclaimed. She pouted and tossed her sword on the ground.

April set down her weapon gently. “You’re really tall too… A lot taller than Nico.”

“And old,” added Emma.

“ _Old?_ ” Jason laughed. “I’m not even seventeen yet.”

“But Nico said you’re old.”

“Did he now?” Jason wondered if Nico told them _his_ real age, or at least the age of his soul. Nico was still biologically fifteen, though he’d probably just use that as an excuse. Jason mused Nico might be the type of person to lie about his age once he grew past his thirties.

“Hey, Jason!”

The familiar voice had Jason’s heart beating faster than he’d like it to. Emma and April looked toward the voice, and exclaimed in happiness at the sight of their instructor. Nico was running toward them, though he came to a jog the closer he got.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said to the girls. He paused to catch his breath. “I slept in on accident.”

“It’s okay Nico,” said Emma. “Jason was teaching us when you weren’t here!”

“You were?” asked the smaller teen. He looked to Jason a bit surprised.

“I was,” Jason said as calmly as possible. Being in Nico’s presence after more than a week of separation made him feel giddy. He couldn’t let that show. “They were sitting there looking bored, and I figured you were probably busy with something. I needed a break from shrines, so I thought it’d be a good idea to train them until you came.”

“Thanks.” Nico smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re here. I was running around trying to find you.”

There wasn’t a hidden meaning in Nico’s words, Jason knew that. But just hearing the younger boy say that he was looking everywhere for his best friend made Jason feel warm. He figured he could use exercise as an excuse if Nico brought up his sweaty palms or something.

“You were?” asked Jason. “For what?”

Nico looked to the girls and said, “Why don’t you two practice on the dummies, okay? Then we’ll get back to our sparring.”

“Okay Nico!” they said simultaneously. Emma and April picked up their swords, and then focused on trying to slice and dice the practice dummies.

He watched them for a few seconds, and then pulled Jason aside. “There’s something important I have to tell you.”

“What is it?”

Nico looked serious, and the crease of his brow suggested a hint of worry. Jason wondered what was so dire that Nico needed to talk to him in private.

“On my way over here, I passed by the dining pavilion,” began Nico. “And I overheard a conversation. You haven’t been eating well, have you?”

“I’ve been busy,” said Jason. “Why?”

“You put yourself in a… situation because of it.”

“Like what?”

Giving a light sigh, Nico continued. “I overheard these two girls talk about you. They plan to serve you dinner tonight at the pavilion.”

Jason tried not to laugh. Is that what the fuss was all about? “Well, I don’t see anything wrong with that.”

“They’re going to add an aphrodisiac to it.”

It took a few seconds to process Nico’s words. An aphrodisiac? What could they want with something like that? And why would they serve it to Jason?

“Like… oysters?”

“ _No_ , Jason.” Nico looked at him a bit sternly. “It’s a literal formula of an aphrodisiac. They stole it from Cabin Ten, and they want to put it into your food. Considering it was guarded, its effects are probably really powerful.”

“…You heard all of this?” Jason couldn’t help it if he looked at Nico a bit skeptically. Why would somebody steal something so precious and dangerous like that? Jason didn’t even know the real thing existed. Aphrodite wouldn’t be so careless to leave it in her children’s cabin of all places.

“I did. But they didn’t notice me; hardly anybody does.” Nico stared at him in silence for a moment. “Jason, if you were to eat something enchanted with that potion, you’d lose your will to say ‘no’ until you get some sort of relief. That’s probably what those girls want. And they have the antidote too. I don’t know a lot about this thing, but it might be safe to say the only other alternative is to actually have sex with the first person you laid eyes on.”

He gave another short pause before adding, “They want to take turns with you. The lust you’d feel would be too much for you to decline. And because you can’t say ‘no’, well…” Nico bit his lip. “…do I have to spell the rest of it out for you?”

Jason wanted to believe Nico was lying. But he knew that wasn’t true. Nico would never lie to him about something so serious. The concern on his face looked genuine too, and if he rushed all around camp just to warn Jason, it could only mean his words were fact.

“Why would they want to do that?” Jason finally responded after a minute of silence. “And how did they even manage to get that thing? Piper once told me Aphrodite Cabin has a special safe for love potions, amulets, and things like that. Only the counselor knows the combination, and not even the Hermes kids can get into it.”

“I don’t know Jason. Maybe one of those girls was an Aphrodite kid. But the important thing is that you know now.”

“This is unbelievable.” Jason held a hand to his forehead. “Did I do something to piss them off or what?”

“No, no that’s not it,” Nico quickly replied. “Jason, you’re sorta oblivious—”

“Hey!”

Nico smiled a bit. “—to how attractive you are to other people. You’re by the far the hottest guy at camp right now.” He cleared his throat. “Not… not my words, but you get the point.” Nico crossed his arms. “And you’re Zeus’ kid. So many people want to be with you here, and not everyone is as reasonable as Piper is. Some campers are really fucking petty, like those two girls. They’d do anything for a chance to be with you.”

“Well I’m not interested,” Jason sternly replied.

“That’s not the point. They’re going to try to find some way to win you over, and if not, they’ll resort to other means, like the aphrodisiac. They’ll do it whether you like it or not.”

Jason sat down on one of the stone benches. He folded his hands together on his lap as he looked at the dirt of the arena. “I don’t think about it a lot, but I know I’m attractive,” he said. “And I _definitely_ didn’t think it’d cause people to act like this now that I’m single.”

Nico sat down next to him. “It’s because you’re kind, Jace. Some people are going to take advantage of that. You’ve rejected anyone who wants to date you. Because you’re so nice, those girls think they can serve you food and you’d think nothing of it. And I don’t know if they plan to do it just for tonight, or for the rest of the summer.”

“Well, now I know better.” He looked at Nico. “Thanks for telling me.”

“I wish I didn’t have to give you news like this though.”

“But I appreciate that you did.”

“You’re welcome.” Nico fell into a minute of silence as he traced a dubious stain on the stone bench. He bit his lip. “Y’know… I can…”

“You can… what?”

“…Never mind.”

“No, tell me Neeks. What?”

“…I can make you dinner tonight,” he said quickly. “Uh, because I don’t know what food will and won’t be enchanted. It’s better not to take a risk. I can even cook for you other nights if it takes that long.”

There was a tinge of pink on Nico’s cheeks, but Jason told himself it was simply embarrassment from such a thoughtful gesture. Getting homemade dinners from Nico, his one and only crush and best friend? It was too good of an offer to pass up. But there was only a small matter that needed to be cleared first.

“Aren’t you going to cook for Will?”

Nico’s demeanor changed almost instantly. He even looked a little angry. “I’ve been hanging out with him ever since you left. Jason, I haven’t seen you in what feels like forever. I miss you.” He said the last part softly.

Jason really wished his heart would stop beating so fast. It was getting annoying. “Nico, I missed you too. But you and Will are… ‘getting along’ and you should spend time with him.”

“No, what I _should_ do is also spend time with my friends. Just because Will’s in the picture now doesn’t mean I’m going to cling to him like a tick on a shaggy dog and toss everyone else away like an old shoe. I want time to spend with my other friends.”

“There’s Leo.”

“I’ve spent time with him while you were gone. He doesn’t annoy me as much now. He even taught me how to cook some Mexican dishes when he wasn’t busy.” Nico looked away from Jason. “But if you really don’t wanna hang out with me, just tell me now instead of beating around the bush about it. I know you’re busy…”

“No!” His sudden exclamation regained Nico’s focus. “I mean… I do want to spend more time with you. I missed you a lot while I was away. But the shrines take up a lot of my time, and now that you have a… ‘friend’ that you’ve grown close to, I don’t want to take your time away from Will.”

Nico gave Jason a look of disbelief. “Jason, you won’t be doing that. Just because Will’s in my life now doesn’t mean I don’t want you in it too.” His stare relaxed. “We used to hang out a lot you and me, and now we don’t really do that. The shrines are important, I know. So I won’t bother you about that. And you’re busy with other things.”

He paused, picking at a piece of gravel on the bench. “…So, my point is… it feels weird if you’re not there, if we don’t hang out now and again. But like I said before, I don’t want to sound needy, and I won’t bother you when you’re busy. We’re friends, and friends need to be honest with each other so… so that’s why I’m telling you this. I just miss you; that’s all.”

Another dusting of pink coated Nico’s cheeks as he stared at the gravel, rolling it underneath his finger. It was hard to see though with all the locks of hair in his face, so Jason could’ve just been imagining it. He knew it was harder for Nico to admit more sentimental feelings. Nico was selective with what he shared, and who he shared it with. He didn’t want to risk being vulnerable to the general public.

But Nico missed him. He sincerely missed Jason. Maybe Will was wrong then. Maybe Nico didn’t necessarily need to spend time with other people if he didn’t want to. Nobody could force Nico to do anything. He was an independent person and knew how to make his own choices. Maybe both Jason _and_ Will were treating Nico like a child, a child who needed to be told what to do and how to do it.

Nico had an old soul. He was more mature than a majority of the teenage demigods alive today. He could handle himself in more ways than one. He didn’t want very many things, and even when he rightfully deserved them, he didn’t complain or ask about them. He just took whatever life threw at him, and tried to make the best of it.

Jason wondered if he was one of Nico’s wants, or if he was one of his needs.

But the main point was that Nico valued him as a friend and wanted his company regardless if he had a boyfriend or not. He didn’t replace Jason; he’d never do that. The fact that Jason remained a big part of Nico’s life quelled a few of his doubts, and made him feel bad for even having them in the first place.

It wouldn’t hurt to spend time with his best friend. Besides, it’s not like he had a deadline for making the shrines.

Jason smiled at the younger teen. “Okay, I’ll have dinner with you.”

Nico looked up at him with a hopeful face. “Really?”

“Yeah. We can even start our cooking contest if you’re comfortable.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want. I’ll go first then, since I’m the one making dinner tonight.”

It was obvious Nico was trying to withhold from smiling too widely. He rubbed his arm as he looked down at his shoes, and then back up at Jason. Why did he look so happy? Did Jason really make that much of an impact on his life? His heart fluttered at the possibility.

“Do you wanna be my co-instructor today?” asked Nico. “Emma and April could use all the practice they can get.”

“I don’t want to steal your spotlight.”

Nico slapped him lightly on the arm. “You won’t dork. C’mon, I think they’ve waited long enough.”

Jason was glad Nico was walking in front of him. Then he wouldn’t see the huge grin on Jason’s face.

_Yeah, I really do have it pretty fucking bad._  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico tried to keep his excitement internal. Sparring with Jason and teaching the girls calmed his jitters. But he couldn’t help it. He really did miss Jason, even if admitting it was more than a little embarrassing.

After Emma and April left, Nico and Jason stood behind to spar some more. It was exhilarating going up against the older demigod. Jason was strong, probably the strongest demigod Nico knew, maybe even stronger than Percy. In a way, Percy was still pretty strong. He went through Tartarus and survived a lot in two wars. His strength in Nico’s eyes wasn’t going to change.

But watching Jason so focused, deflecting almost every strike without using his powers was something to behold. His precision was remarkable, and his raw strength was even more impressive. He didn’t go easy on Nico either, something he appreciated. Jason fussed over him sometimes, sure, but he didn’t mother him to death like Will often did.

Jason knew Nico was strong. Withholding from going easy and treating Nico like a baby was a relief. That would be one of the fastest ways to insult the Son of Hades. It was one of the things Nico liked best about Jason.

Hours passed in the coliseum. Neither of them kept track of time. It wasn’t until they noticed the sunset that they headed out. Nico shadow-traveled them to his cabin where they took turns showering. He let Jason go first so Nico could start on dinner.

Jason watched the kitchen as Nico quickly showered. Then he went straight back to cooking a dinner for them. He was excited to show Jason an actual Italian dish and not something pathetic like spaghetti or pizza.

“This is unfair,” Jason said as he ate the dinner. It was something simple: pasta with _prosciutto_ and lettuce. Nico also made dessert, _biscotti di prato._ “This is your first Italian meal you’re making me and it’s already way more delicious than anything I’ve eaten outside Camp Half-Blood.”

Nico chuckled. “I told you. Italian food made by an actual Italian person tastes the best.” He considered cooking a full course traditional Italian meal, but he figured to save it for last. Surprise was part of the victory.

“Oh I think you misheard me. That wasn’t a declaration of surrender, di Angelo.”

“Good, it better not have been. I need to see how you fare, Grace.”

He was proud of himself for making something that Jason really liked. Nico explained how he prepared it, and his experience making it under Miranda’s instruction. He also added an explanation to any changes he made to the recipe.

Jason ended up spending the night in Cabin Thirteen. Leo had gifted Nico a portable DVD player so as to ‘consummate their friendship’, consummate being a word Nico had to define _clearly_ to Leo after it left his mouth.

The two best friends watched a movie (or three) on the bed. Around 11pm, Nico’s eyes felt sore, and a bit itchy. He covered his mouth as he yawned. Yeah, it was time for some much desired sleep. Nico stood up to stretch, and Jason mimicked him.

“I’ll go to Hazel’s bed,” Jason said as he put the player on the nightstand.

“Why?”

“Oh… Well I just thought you’d want the bed to yourself.”

Nico shook his head. “It’s fine. We’ve shared a bed a few times already. It doesn’t bother me anymore. And the bed is bigger now, so it can fit both of us comfortably.”

Jason didn’t say anything, or maybe Nico was just so tired that his words sounded like silence. After a minute, Jason asked, “So… you don’t think it’s weird that we do this?”

“No. Why, do you?”

“No, no… I was just curious.”

“We’re just very close that physical contact between us isn’t much of a problem anymore.”

“Not even tickling?”

“No not even— _wait._ ”

That woke up Nico instantaneously.

“Don’t you dare, Grace.”

“I haven’t even done anything,” said Jason with a laugh.

“But I know that look in your eye!”

Jason approached him slowly as Nico backed away toward the bed. Jason came at him, and Nico fell backward onto the bed. He was having a laughing fit as Jason tickled him mercilessly. Nico tried to get him back, though for all his effort, Jason didn’t laugh at all the spots Nico tried. Damn, was he even ticklish? He’d find out one day though and make Jason regret his crimes.

“Okay, okay! I can’t breathe!” laughed Nico. He sat up with his forearms resting on either side of him. “You’re gonna pay for that.”

“I’m not ticklish,” replied Jason with a smug smile.

“Yeah, you are. I just haven’t found it yet.” Nico sat up properly and poked the other’s nose. Jason retaliated by poking his stomach.

Nico swatted his hand away with a grin. “Let’s go to bed you goober.”

“Goober?”

“Dork and blockhead sounds too repetitive. I’m trying to be more creative.” Nico smirked a little as he went to the wardrobe. “Alexander.”

He had never seen Jason’s eyes blow so wide before. Nico ended up laughing again at the reaction.

“Did Leo tell you that?!”

“Hmm, I wonder?”

“Oh, he’s gonna get it later… And you too for using it against me!”

Nico snickered and then grabbed his clothes from the wardrobe. Jason mimicked him and went to the bathroom to change. Once they were in their pajamas, Nico slipped into bed, pulling the covers above his nose. Jason joined him after setting his glasses on the nightstand. He laid next to Nico and watched him.

“What?” asked Nico.

Jason smiled gently at him. “Nothing. I just really like to see you happy.”

Nico felt his face warm up a little. “You’re my best friend. Being with you always makes me happy.”

There was silence for a few seconds. Jason moved first, settling himself deeper under the covers. “Being with you makes me happy too,” he replied a bit quietly.

“I’m glad.” Nico smiled and scooted closer to Jason.

“What… Wh-What are you doing?”

“At some point in the night, I’ll inevitably wind up in your arms. Might as well do it now so it’s not a shocker in the morning.”

The truth was Jason’s heartbeat helped soothe Nico to sleep. At first he thought Jason might think it was weird for Nico to want to, for a lack of a better term, _cuddle._ But he was happily surprised to feel Jason’s consent as the older teen gently embraced Nico. It was a comfortable fit.

Jason was warm, and for all his muscles, he still felt soft. His heartbeat was a lot faster than Nico was used to, but he was too tired to complain. The important thing was sleep. Jason turned off the bedside lamp and the room was covered in the dim lighting of the crystal lamps on the walls.

Minutes passed, and Jason’s heartbeat returned to its normal pace. Nico felt Jason’s hand stroking his hair. Had he been more conscious, he’d complain that he wasn’t a pet. But the action was very soothing, and helped him drift off to sleep. Just being in his embrace felt comfortable, normal, and right.

Nico raised himself a bit more and pressed his nose into the crook of Jason’s neck. He gave a small smile. Jason was back, and even though he’d be busy, Nico would still be able to hang out with him. He’d give him his space of course, but the thought of future days where they could spend time together made Nico smile wider as he slipped into a slumber.

_I really did miss you, Jason._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/103718770091) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).) 
> 
> Nico you poor bastard. You don't even realize what you and Jason have isn't platonic anymore.
> 
> Finals are over at last for me, so I can update faster now! I'm aiming to update every 3 days. But as the holidays and the year are coming to a close, I still might get busy with that. We'll see what happens.
> 
> A lot more fluff this chapter than the last two. I enjoyed writing it but now I need to lay down because it was too much sweetness for me. And as an ending note, wow, 15,000+ views and over 700 kudos! You're all so great! Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and for sticking with it for this long! It means so much to me! ;A;
> 
> I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	34. Firgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **firgun**  
>  [FER·gon] _Hebrew_  
>  (n.) the act of sharing in or even contributing to someone else’s pleasure or fortune, with a purely generous heart and without jealousy

Will probably shouldn’t have scolded Nico the way he did.

The room got cold like they’d been plunged into a small ice age. Nico looked at him with the darkest glower he’d seen so far from the younger boy. Before Will even had a chance to apologize, Nico fled the infirmary.

He should’ve watched his words around his boyfriend. But there was no use trying to go after him when he was angry. Will tried not to focus on that, but on Jake’s leg that was neatly and properly bandaged and almost taken care of. He was the top priority at the moment. Will understood he needed to give Nico time to cool down; he’d be unreasonable otherwise. _I’ll give it a day and then talk to him…_

“You’re not very bright, are you Wipeout?”

Will narrowed his eyes at Leo. “I’m not stupid, Valdez. I know what I did.”

“Ghostbuster isn’t your little brother; you can’t boss him around like a nurse.” Leo leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. “Now, I’m not close to him like Cap is, but I’ve learned a thing or two about how to interact with our resident exorcist.”

“If you’re going to offer advice, I don’t want it.” Will secured a pin to hold Jake’s bandage. “I know what I did. I’ll apologize later.”

Leo didn’t say anything in response however. He stared at the young doctor for a moment more, and then went back to his contraption.

“What?” asked Will once he noticed Jake observing him in silence.

“Nothing.” Jake looked down at his treated leg. “Thanks for patching me up again.”

“You’re welcome. It was my pleasure.” Will offered a small smile, but then it fell as he asked, “…So, how are things with Mitchell?”

“They’re fine. He’s hanging out with Malcolm today.”

“Ah, I see.”

Undoubtedly, the situation was awkward. Leo looked confused at their conversation, though he didn’t inquire as to what it was about.

Jake was dating Mitchell. They’d been together for a while, before Will even got into a relationship with Nico. But he was concerned for Jake. Mitchell wasn’t exactly the most decisive person. And being under Drew’s dictatorship ever since Silena died left him with a weak backbone.

There was a history there with Mitchell, but it only made Will angry every time he thought about it. He enjoyed being friends with his exes, but Mitchell was a bit more complicated. Will tried to help the Aphrodite boy gain some courage to stand up to Drew, but his duties at the infirmary didn’t leave them much time to bond outside the Big House.

To make a _very_ long story short: Mitchell volunteered at the infirmary to get away from Drew and ended up sparking a relationship with Will. But then, Mitchell met Malcolm, Will’s previous ex, and on the days when Will was especially busy, they hung out. Then, after an incident involving the infirmary’s break room, a lot of nakedness, and, “Oh gods you guys. In the break room?! Fucking really?! Put some pants on!” it was clear Will was being cheated on. It put things into perspective though, like how Mitchell was always talking about how _brave_ Malcolm was and whatever.

Mitchell and Malcolm’s relationship didn’t last long. Something about Malcolm not opening up and Mitchell being too clingy. They were on and off periodically, which, hey, Will wasn’t going to be upset about.

He never knew why Mitchell cheated on him, and he was too angry at the time to ask. It left Will confused for a while. What wasn’t there to like about him? He was smart, friendly, one of _the_ most hottest people at camp, he was a doctor (or at least studying to be one but that was on a need to know basis), and a bit of an athlete with his surfing expertise. After a while he decided it was Mitchell’s loss, and not his own.

Will allowed himself to be sad about it. He wasn’t so optimistic that he held in anything. What helped him get through it were his supportive siblings and Jake. He was very understanding and attentive, sparking Will’s crush on him. There was so much to like about Jake. He was strong, innovative, hard-working, yet gentle and sweet, not to mention that he was blessed with a body that only the gods could have created.

The crush got worse when Jake was hurt and had to be put in a full body cast. Will got to talk a lot with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to confess. Jake became a little distant during the Giant War though, so Will backed off, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

Drew was… surprising. Will didn’t expect for her to be as compassionate as Jake was about the whole Mitchell thing. What was even more of a shock was that Will actually became her boyfriend later. Though she was still demanding and straightforward, she could be attentive when she was serious. The sex was also _fantastic_ , and for a while the relationship went fine.

Will kept trying to reconnect with Jake once he found out he was growing closer to Mitchell. He tried to warn him that Mitchell would just get back with Malcolm in that stupid cycle, but Jake was stubborn and refused to heed his words. Drew became upset that Will was attempting to spend more time with Jake than his own girlfriend.

An argument started in the middle of camp that day. Will couldn’t hold his tongue and said some things he shouldn’t have about Drew. At that point, he knew their relationship was dead.

Really, he should’ve expected the Cabin Ten curse the very next day.

Jake getting into a relationship with Mitchell a few months ago was the last straw. Will just stopped trying to reason with Jake because there was no point in trying to help people who didn’t want to be helped.

Nico, on the other hand, he didn’t see coming. True, he was guarded and cold with mostly everyone, but after befriending Jason, he became a bit more relaxed. Will saw it in his face, in the way he walked. Nico looked healthier, happier. He was open to help, and so Will decided he’d give it a shot and try to help him too.

He didn’t expect to become attracted to Nico. He was sort of mysterious, and his sarcasm was charming. And as a bonus, Nico was pretty damn cute too. Yeah, his pessimism got annoying, but he’d eventually grow out of his teen angst phase. It’d taken Will so long to ask Nico out because the oh so _great_ Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, was always around, and Will didn’t have a chance to talk to Nico until Jason had left for New Rome.

And well, that’s where Will was today with Nico as his boyfriend.

Jason was the only problem to their relationship.

Nico couldn’t be around him all the time. It wasn’t fair to Jason, it wasn’t good for Nico, and it wasn’t fair to Will either. Jason listened to Will’s concerns and gave Nico more time to spend with his _actual_ boyfriend and other people. Why didn’t Nico listen to him too? Will was only trying to look out for him.

Patience is a virtue. Will was reminded of that once Nico fled from the infirmary. Apologies were in order once they both had time to clear their heads.

“You okay?”

Jake’s question brought the young doctor back to the present.

“I am.” Will smiled at him. “Just thinking about some things. Nothing to worry about.” He stood up from his spot on the bed. “Well Jake, you’re gonna have to stay overnight, and then we’ll see how you’re doing tomorrow.”

“Alright, that’s fine.”

Leo rose from the chair and stretched. “So then I can leave?”

“You could’ve left a long time ago,” replied Will.

“But then I wouldn’t be a good brother or counselor, now would I?”

Jake smiled at his half-sibling. “It’s alright Leo. I’ll be fine.”

“M’kay, if you say so. I’ll get back to my work then.” He patted Jake on the shoulder, and then quickly hurried out of the infirmary as he fumbled with the contraption in his hand.

“I need to tend to other patients,” began Will. “But if you need anything… just, call me okay?”

“Alright.”

The rest of the evening was spent taking care of injured campers. As Will didn’t have the night shift, he returned to his cabin and took a good long rest. He was going to be busy tomorrow working at the infirmary as usual.

Marisol wanted Will to take breaks, so she nearly forced him to practice at the archery range. He didn’t like archery; he sucked at it. But it was nice to shoot things with an arrow. It relieved some frustration and anger. Maybe that was why the Ares kids were always so violent. They just liked to relieve themselves by hitting, punching, kicking, shooting, or slicing something.

Will didn’t see Nico at the dining pavilion during any of the meals. But he must’ve been practicing with Emma and April judging by their sweaty foreheads and rosy faces when they arrived late during the lunch period. He didn’t have time to ask them where Nico was as they went ahead to their next scheduled camp activities as soon as they were done.

The next morning, Will woke up early in order to reach Cabin Thirteen before any campers were out and about. He didn’t leave until the patrol harpies were gone from the sky.

He knocked on the door once, but still no answer. He tried again, and still it was unresponsive for a good minute. Will contemplated just going inside, but Nico might get upset with him. So he knocked once more, hoping for his boyfriend to step out into the early morning sunlight.

Third time’s the charm. Nico answered the door looking sleepy. His bedhead wasn’t much different than how he usually had his hair. He blinked slowly at Will, and then asked, “Yeah?”

Will chuckled. “Guess that’s a better response than a punch to the gut.”

“Why would I punch you?”

“Because of our argument the other day.”

Nico rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Do we have to talk about it now?”

“Yes, now. The sooner the better. Unless you want it to be in front of several people?”

He received a weak glare from his boyfriend. “You know I never want that.” Nico crossed his arms. “Alright, what did you want to say? There aren’t any campers out but that’ll change in like an hour so let’s make this quick and to the point okay?”

“Of course.” Will paused before continuing, “I’m sorry for talking to you like that the other day. I guess I just got frustrated with you being so focused on Jason.”

Nico groaned and closed his eyes. “For the last time, I am not cheating on you with him. There’s no reason for you to be jealous.” He opened his eyes to look pointedly at Will. “Unless you think I’m actually that despicable that I’d cheat on somebody.”

“No, no I don’t think that.”

“Then?”

Will ran a hand through his hair. “You’re more concerned spending time with him than with me. That’s all.”

“I’ve been with you for almost half a year. I haven’t seen Jason in that same amount of time. Am I supposed to take vacation days off from my relationship with you just so I can see him or what?”

He was getting into his habit of over exaggerating again, and that wouldn’t be good for the situation. Will needed to end this conversation before it got worse. “You know that’s not how our relationship works, Nico. But Jason is busy.”

“I can help him.”

“He has Percy helping him. Unless you think Percy is too unreliable to help him out?”

Nico grew quiet at that. Maybe he was finally listening to reason.

Will sighed. “Look, Nico…” But then something caught his eye. Nico’s door was open enough that he could see into the cabin. It was dim, as the only illumination was from the dawn’s light and the crystal wall lamps. There was another mound in Nico’s bed. It looked big enough to be a person.

On closer inspection, it _was_ a person. Their back was turned, but the familiar sight of short blonde hair and Nico’s rigid posture confirmed the situation.

“Why is Jason asleep in your bed?” asked Will as calmly as possible. He needed to hear Nico out, not matter how upset the whole thing was making him.

“I can explain—”

“Gee I hope so!”

He failed at maintaining his cool. Five seconds. A new record.

Will crossed his arms. “I come here to apologize to you, and then I find out you were sleeping with your best friend? Yeah I’d really like to know how _that_ happened, y’know, since I’m your _boyfriend_ and all.”

Nico shut the door to his cabin and stood on the doorstep. “Quit being so loud, okay?!” he hissed. “It’s not what you think. And time and time again I keep telling you I’m not cheating! Jason’s straight, and our relationship doesn’t go past best friends.”

“You’re awfully comfortable with him whether you’re in public or private.”

“He’s an affectionate person. And I haven’t hung out with him in the longest time. Will, I _miss_ him, okay? You want me to be honest, and so I’m being honest.” Nico growled out a sigh. “You dragging me around to hang out with your friends makes me feel uncomfortable. I feel out of place when I’m with them. They’re nice and everything but it’s just… I’m not feeling it.”

Will shook his head. “You’re just shy—”

“ _No_ , I’m not.” Nico covered his face with his hands. “I’m simply not a social person—”

“Which is the whole point of me including you in things I do with _our_ friends.”

“They’re _your_ friends—” He pushed a finger into Will’s chest. It was almost a shove. “—not mine. I need to do this by myself. Jason was my first real friend. He’s been through a lot with me. And I’m not going to ignore him just because my life has new people in it now.”

A pause settled between them until Nico continued, “Yesterday I needed to be with him.”

“Gods, is he still hung up on Piper? I thought he was over her already.”

“No, let me _finish._ ” Nico took a deep breath, and exhaled a huff. “Yesterday when I was on my way to the coliseum, I heard some girls talking… They wanted to put an aphrodisiac, like the real thing, in Jason’s food and serve it to him once he went to the pavilion for dinner. So I cooked for him in my cabin instead. I wasn’t going to let him ingest that. He’d be unable to refuse sex once he did. You’ve been here at camp longer than both him and me. I’m sure I don’t have to explain what’s between the lines.”

Will’s anger slowly calmed in the pit of his stomach. In its place was worry. He didn’t think there were people like that at camp, people who’d willingly try to force somebody into…

“Oh.” He looked at the grass in thought. “I didn’t… I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t Will. But that’s why I’m telling you. Jason’s too nice to refuse gestures like that just so he doesn’t hurt the other person’s feelings. He’d protest, but eventually give in.” Nico rubbed his eyes. “After dinner, we just hung out, and fell asleep. That’s all that happened, I swear.”

“He could’ve slept in Hazel’s bed.”

“I know. But… well what’s done is done. And he helps me sleep, y’know?” Nico shrugged. He crossed his arms and looked at his bare feet. He almost seemed embarrassed.

“You… share a bed with him regularly?”

“No, only if we end up playing Mythomagic or watching movies into the night. And while I’m being honest…” Nico glanced to the side and then back at his feet. “…we have our clothes in each other’s cabin in case we do end up sleeping over. He has a drawer in his dresser for me, and half my wardrobe has his stuff in it too.”

Hesitantly, Nico looked up at Will from beneath his dark bangs.

Maybe he was expecting to be yelled at. In all honesty, Will did want to yell at him. Jason and Nico’s friendship wasn’t standard. Nobody else at camp had the kind of closeness they did that was strictly platonic.

Will didn’t want to admit it to himself, but maybe Nico was actually falling for Jason, and he wasn’t even aware of it.

“Nico,” he began in a serious tone. “That’s not normal.”

At the word ‘normal’, Nico grew stiff in posture again. He avoided Will’s gaze and stared down at the stone of the doorstep.

“Whether they’re guys or girls, best friends do _not_ have the kind of closeness you have with Jason. You two sleep in the same bed even if there’s a spare one, you have each other’s clothes in your respective cabins—do you even have a toothbrush in the other’s bathroom?”

“…Yeah,” replied Nico in the smallest voice he’d ever heard.

Will threw his hands up in the air. “See?! It’s not _normal_ for you to be that close unless romantic feelings were involved!”

“I don’t like him like that okay?!” Nico glared at him. “And keep your voice down!”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think _Jason_ was your boyfriend.”

“Well he’s not. He’s straight; he never will be anything more than a best friend to me.”

“Are you sure about that? That Jason’s straight?”

“Yes I’m sure. If he wasn’t, he’d tell me.”

Will thought about the evening of the party. He had asked Jason if the younger blonde felt romantically attracted to Nico. He cleverly left his response ambiguous, and deviated from the question into another subject of similar relevance. He brought the conversation’s focus back to Nico, saying he’d never cheat on Will. But Jason never once answered him outright about how he felt toward Nico.

Were the rumors true? About the real reason Jason broke up with Piper? Was he crushing on Nico? Did he figure it out and that’s why he needed to end his relationship with his girlfriend? Did he do it in fear of being like his own father, practicing infidelity regularly?

…Was Jason in love with Nico?

It wasn’t normal.

It wasn’t normal for Jason to be so affectionate with Nico, and almost amorous behind closed doors. He saw it after the game, the way Jason caressed Nico’s cheek. The tender look he gave the Son of Hades was extremely suspicious. The worst past was that Nico didn’t shy away from his touch. Either he was used to it after several months of being friends, or… he was unwittingly falling for Jason too, and wanted the affection he was given from the Son of Jupiter.

Considering the new information Will just heard, it was most likely the latter assumption.

“I’m not going to apologize for spending time with Jason.”

Nico’s words brought Will’s attention back to his boyfriend.

“Then we compromise,” replied Will as he crossed his arms. Nico was stubborn, and he wouldn’t listen if Will simply pointed out the obvious.

“Compromise?”

“I’ll stop bringing up Jason if you allow me to sleep over sometimes in your cabin.”

“You know why I can’t do that!” Nico whispered loudly. “You’re in charge of the infirmary and you have too many people in your social group who’ll wonder where you are!”

Will glared at the shorter teen. “Then this relationship isn’t going to work.”

Nico looked hurt by his latest reply. But instead of the predicted explosive response, he simply said, “No… Okay, fine. I’ll… I’ll figure something out… I’m sorry…”

Will stopped himself from breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m trying to be patient, Nico. I really am. But in relationships, sometimes we need to make compromises like this, okay? You can’t get more than you give. That isn’t fair.”

He nodded, but didn’t say anything in response.

“I need to get to the infirmary.” Will kissed Nico’s cheek. “I’ll see you later. And don’t forget we have our beach hang out in a few weeks.”

“I know… I won’t forget.”

Nico entered his cabin without another word, and shut the door softly.

There were still things Will wanted to say to his boyfriend. And knowing what he did now, it was harder not to feel jealous. Why wasn’t Nico close to him like he was with Jason? He agreed to be Will’s boyfriend, even if it was reluctant at first. He was even opening up to having less than chaste kisses when they were alone in the cabin. They were having a good time.

At least until Jason returned from Camp Jupiter.

Will shook his head. Thinking about the other blonde wouldn’t do anything for him except put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day. He’d deal with that later when he had more time to himself. Right now, he needed to get to the infirmary.

He was going to respect Nico’s wishes to keep their relationship a secret, but Will could feel his patience thinning with every passing day.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Why did Jason like to torture himself so much?

He should’ve declined Nico’s offer to cook him dinner. Or at least left to Cabin One after it was over. But no, his stupid pathetic self had agreed to stay for some movie watching and quality time with the younger teen. And then he even slept over. In the same bed. When there was an extra one he could’ve taken instead.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to deny Nico of anything. He was so used to Jason’s affection now to the point where it seemed like he even wanted it. But maybe that was just Jason’s wishful thinking.

He couldn’t blame Nico though. For much of his life, nobody wanted to be around him. Nobody wanted to look at him, talk to him, touch him, nobody wanted him to exist. He was starved of affection. Maybe now that he finally had it, he craved it. Everyone desired to feel wanted on some level.

Jason would be a cruel friend to deny him of something like that.

Nico looked positively adorable as he peeked out from underneath the covers, the comforter covering up to above his nose. And then he scooted closer _willingly_ to Jason before they fell asleep. Maybe more of younger Nico was showing in his demeanor now. Maybe this is how he would’ve been all the time if he wasn’t put through so much shit since age ten.

These were things Jason thought about as he stroked Nico’s hair. Jason could feel Nico’s breath on his collarbone again. He genuinely seemed to miss Jason with the way he was acting. But the older teen didn’t move, not until he was sure Nico was sound asleep.

Jason kissed the top of his head, praying to every god Nico couldn’t feel it.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ was the very first question he asked himself the next morning.

Nico was still asleep in his arms, and he looked as angelic as the first time Jason witnessed his slumbering form.

He needed to stop this. Jason’s feelings were growing too quickly for the other boy. At some point, he might actually fall in…

No, that was too strong of a word.

It was four letters. Alone they were harmless. But put them together to spell out the most powerful emotion in existence, you would have a lifetime of complications. And if Jason actually managed to dig himself deeper into his hole, he’d probably never be able to come out of it.

But it wasn’t something he could control. Attraction happened naturally, even to people who didn’t want it in the first place. It was messy; being Piper’s now ex-boyfriend showed that to him. And Jason was being unfair to Will. He didn’t want to ruin Nico’s first relationship just because Jason was being stupid.

“Are you awake?”

Jason looked down at Nico who stared up at him with curious eyes. “Yeah, I am. Morning Neeks.”

“Morning, Jace. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” he lied. “How about you?”

“Mm.” Nico grew quiet for a minute. “…I was thinking about what you said last night in regards to our friendship. Jason…” He paused again. “…do you think it’s normal for us to be this close? To be this comfortable?”

In all honesty, Jason wasn’t sure. Being comfortable with displaying affection and how others related it to one’s sexuality wasn’t easy for everyone to do. But giving up such a close bond with Nico, one that Jason worked hard to build, wasn’t something he could toss away without regret. And Nico would be hurt. He’d think Jason didn’t like him anymore, that he was growing bored of him.

As mighty as he was out on the battlefield, and regardless of his old soul, Nico was still a teenager. He still had insecurities that plagued teenagers of all kinds. Demigods were no exception. Nico already didn’t have many friends, and several people had expressed their dislike of him just by pointing or walking away whenever he was near.

Nico could handle himself. But he was so used to being treated badly that he thought he deserved it for the rest of his life. Jason wasn’t going to be yet another person who made him believe that.

“Maybe some people might think it’s weird,” Jason began. “But I like being close with you, Nico. I like that I can talk with you about anything, and that you trust me enough to tell me what’s bothering you. I like that I can always be here for you, and you don’t push me away when I try to help.”

Jason hugged him closer. “I like that we’re best friends. You’re the person I’m the most comfortable around, and if people think that’s weird, well then that too bad for them. But if you ever feel uncomfortable with… with how much I show it, like hugging you and stuff, tell me and I’ll stop immediately.”

“No, no I’m not uncomfortable.” Nico gripped the fabric of Jason’s shirt in his hand. “I like that too, that we can be like this, and it’s not weird for either of us. Maybe it sounds dumb but… but I like that you’re comfortable enough with your sexuality that you don’t care what others might think about us. You’re straight, and yet you’re not shy to show affection toward me.”

Jason.

Straight.

That was the biggest laugh of the year.

“What people think doesn’t matter,” he replied. “The only thing that matters is your opinion. You’re my best friend, not anybody else.”

Nico gave a soft hum. “Even Leo?”

“He’s closer to Piper, though I still think of him as a good friend. But if I had to name just one person who I can truly call my best friend…” Jason distanced himself a little to look down at Nico. “It’d be you.”

The wide smile he got in return made Jason’s heart soar.

“Thanks. I don’t say it often enough, but… I really do like that we’re friends. And I’m especially grateful that you were so patient with me.”

Jason tucked a lock of Nico’s hair behind his ear. “It was nothing. Being friends with you was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”

Nico smiled again, and lightly slapped Jason on the chest. “You always know how to embarrass somebody, huh?”

“Mm, well we are best friends, so it’s only right I give you the embarrassing best friends treatment.”

Jason made them breakfast after that. He tried an Italian breakfast recipe, though as it was merely a cup of hot chocolate and _fette biscottate_ with the option of butter or jam, it was difficult to compare it to Nico’s dinner.

“…So, nothing compared to last night,” Jason admitted as he smiled sheepishly at Nico. “I know Italian breakfasts vary from region to region, and I don’t have one memorized, so I went with this. No coffee, so I swapped it for hot chocolate with little marshmallows.”

Nico gave a short laugh. “Well you’re improvising. I’ll give you kudos for that.” He sipped his hot chocolate and then took a bite out of the cookie-like bread. “You don’t have to stick to traditional Italian food. Even if it’s modernized or whatever, that counts.”

“Well then I better get cooking lessons from Miranda so I can step up my game.”

“That might be a good idea, yeah.”

Maybe he should. Though Jason wasn’t going to stop spending time with Nico, he was still aware of Will’s request from a few days ago. He’d find some kind of rhythm once a few weeks passed. To start, Jason would take cooking lessons in Cabin Four while Nico was out on dates with Will. But days he wasn’t busy with shrines, Jason would hang out with his best friend.

Jason wasn’t going to give up Nico. He was worth all the effort and patience.  
  


* * * * *  
  


After they had gotten dressed for the day, Nico shadow-traveled them near the coliseum. They rose out from the shade of a tree. Emma and April were already waiting there, though they didn’t notice the two boys.

“So…” Nico began looking off to the side. “I gotta train the girls. And for the next few days, I promised I’d help out in the infirmary.”

“It’s fine,” said Jason. “I have to work on shrines anyway.”

“Remember to take breaks.”

“I will.”

“…Then, I guess I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, you will.” Jason smiled at him, and patted his shoulder. “Later, Neeks.”

“Later, Jace.”

Jason waved at him, and Nico waved back. Then Jason was out of sight as he traveled over the nearest hill.

Nico took a breath before focusing his attention on his pupils. As soon as they saw him approaching, they ran toward him to give him a hug. It was humbling to have children like him so much.

That’s how the next week or so went. Nico would train the girls, volunteer in the infirmary, go on dates with Will, and practice cooking in Cabin Thirteen. He still didn’t attend Capture the Flag. Nico didn’t want to risk being stuck with Percy again. Even in between that time, Nico didn’t get a single day to hang out with Jason.

But he made sure to slip a little note underneath Cabin Ten’s door addressed to Piper the same day Jason returned to his duties.

Since then, those two scheming girls didn’t try to corner Jason into taking their enchanted food. From what Nico heard, Piper gave them an earful when she found out, as did Chiron. Their respective counselors did too; one girl was from Nemesis, and the other was from Hermes. To his surprise, the Stoll brothers weren’t lenient when it came to repercussions. Apparently stealing something dangerous like a literal aphrodisiac potion was on their forbidden list of snaggable items. And Randall, counselor of Cabin Sixteen, made sure his sister paid for her actions. Punishments for Nemesis children were the worst, considering their mother was the goddess of justice and balance.

As it was nearing July however, Nico cleared any obligations he had. He told Emma and April that he wouldn’t be able to instruct them for a few days. Jason’s birthday was coming up, and Nico said back in January that he’d throw a party for him.

He wouldn’t want something extravagant though. It needed to be small. Jason would only want his closest friends there, not the entire camp. That meant the invitee list needed to be private. As he couldn’t ask Hazel, Reyna, or Frank to join them, the only people Nico invited were Leo and Piper. He was reluctant to invite Percy, but he too was Jason’s friend, so it’d only be right.

Of course, Nico disliking to be the center of attention, told Piper about it first. It was awkward talking to her alone, but she beamed at his suggestion and agreed it was best if the party was kept small. Perhaps sensing he didn’t like much social interaction, she took it upon herself to invite the group of friends. Nico was thankful for that.

The night before July 1st, Nico spent his time baking a cake for Jason. Miranda had shown him a few tricks when it came to anything sweet. Desserts were a little harder than appetizers or full meals simply because they had a different type of finesse that needed to be perfected.

Jason loved chocolate, but he also liked Nico’s Italian cooking. Being indecisive, Nico made a tiramisu cake—as well as a spare in case somebody got the bright idea to slam Jason’s head into the pastry—and then a plate of brownies. They weren’t as delicious as the ones from New Rome, but they’d have to suffice.

As he was putting away the desserts, an Iris Message screen popped out in front of him.

“Hey, di Angelo!”

Nico looked up at the familiar face. “Oh, hey Thalia. How’d it go with Artemis?”

“Well it wasn’t easy to convince her, but I managed to get some time off.”

“You… You did?” He tried to keep his voice leveled. There was no need for her to witness his exterior excitement.

“Yep. I’ll be at camp tomorrow.” She grinned brightly at him. “Don’t tell Jay though. I want it to be a surprise.”

“I promise. Where will you be at?”

“My carcass.”

“Your… carcass?”

She laughed. “The big ol’ pine tree on Half-Blood Hill.”

“Oh.”

Thalia snorted. “I’ll be there around noon. See you then, kiddo.” Then she swiped the screen, and the message ended.

Nico went to bed early that same night. He didn’t want to miss Thalia’s arrival. What timing she had, getting a vacation just as Jason’s birthday rolled around. Nico wasn’t good with gifts, and Jason didn’t want many things. He’d be the practical kind of gift recipient. All he’d want were clothes, as they were necessities, or a new book. Nico could buy Jason clothes or books whenever. Having Thalia visit would be much more meaningful, and to make up for a lack of an actual birthday gift, Nico would just cook all the food.

He rose before the dawn on July 1st to have all the food prepared before the afternoon. The party would be in Bunker 9 as it had the biggest space. Piper promised it’d be done by the time Nico was finished catering.

Around noon, Nico shadow-traveled to Thalia’s Tree, and sure enough, the girl was already there. She was petting Peleus who looked happy to have the scales on his neck stroked. A silver gym bag was slung over her shoulder. She also had her bow and quiver of arrows.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Nico said.

“Same here,” she replied with a smile. Thalia quit her petting of the docile dragon and focused on Nico. “It’s my baby bird’s birthday today. That’s part of the reason why I responded to your request so late. I wanted to surprise him.”

“I’m glad.” Nico had actually hoped she’d show up before his birthday and get a few days off before the beginning of July. “We’re actually throwing him a small birthday party.”

“Shit, no kidding?” Thalia rubbed her hands together. “Man do I have the best timing or what?”

Nico smiled at her. “Yeah, you do. I’ll take you to where we’re having it. It’d be best if Jason doesn’t see you until then.”

“Sounds like a plan. Any ideas on how we can move unnoticed?”

Thalia wasn’t a fan of shadow-travel.

She braced herself against a tool cart once they were inside Bunker 9. “Holy fuck. Please _warn_ me next time before you do that!”

“Sorry…” Nico cleared his throat. “Anyway, we’re here.”

Piper was already there finishing up the decorations. Everything was blue and white with accents of gold. The plates and cups had lightning bolts on them, and a banner of letters spelling ‘Happy Birthday Jason’ were hung over the dining table.

Emma and April were there too, arguing about what placement of the presents looked best. Leo was setting up a normal-sized stereo system, and Annabeth was helping Calypso clean up the living room area.

Thalia walked over to them and whistled as she looked at the surroundings. “Pretty sweet place you’ve got here.”

Her voice brought all of their attention to her. Annabeth froze in her spot until a smile gradually grew on her lips. “Thalia!”

“Hey Annie.” She held up a hand in greeting. “Long time no see.”

Nico had never witnessed Annabeth look so happy. She brought Thalia into a hug, and the older girl laughed as she hugged her back. Soon enough Thalia was being reintroduced to everyone. While they were distracted, Nico took the time to travel back to his cabin and gather all the food.

He managed to bring all of it in the large enchanted picnic basket. Nico also brought along gifts that Reyna, Hazel, and Frank had sent to Cabin Thirteen for Jason. They were delivered by Hermes most likely, as there was no other way the box could’ve been placed inside Nico’s cabin overnight.

Everyone helped with the finishing touches for the party. The food was all covered on one table, the presents were on the coffee table near the couches, and the dining table was set up with paper plates and plastic utensils. The cakes were stored in Leo’s fridge, and the brownies were hidden in the oven.

Leo’s contraptions, machines, and Festus were hiding his living space, so Jason wouldn’t immediately see what was going on.

Nico heard Percy’s voice talking animatedly to Jason as the sound of the bunker door opened and closed. Percy promised he wouldn’t utter a word about the surprise party, and so was tasked with bringing Jason to the bunker. Nico had to trust that he’d keep a promise this time. He shook his head as he reminded himself it wasn’t Percy’s fault Bianca passed away. Now was not the time to think about that.

“—really Perce, I can ask Leo later about the foundations.”

“Yeah but then what if he’s busy?”

“He’s not even here. It’s quiet.”

“Maybe he’s in the bathroom taking a huge dump. You don’t know.”

The two boys argued until they came into view around Festus. Percy stopped talking first, opting to just smile at Jason. He looked confused as to why Percy suddenly went quiet. Then Jason slowly turned to look in Nico’s direction.

“Surprise!” everyone shouted. “Happy Birthday!”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason should’ve taken the silence of Bunker 9 as his first clue something was amiss.

The second was that everything looked too organized, and Festus was crowding his large body around Leo’s living space.

Percy stopping mid-sentence in their argument should have been the final hint.

“Surprise! Happy Birthday!”

Though in retrospect, the first indicator should’ve been July 1st.

He had been so busy that Jason forgot his own birthday. It hadn’t been on his mind at all for the entirety of June. Last time he even thought about it was when he threw Nico a small party with Emma back in January. Since then, it just wasn’t something he paid attention to.

Percy slapped Jason on the shoulder, holding his hand there. “Happy Birthday, bro.”

“What—who… huh?” Jason probably sounded like an idiot, but trying to find words to describe his utter and complete shock just weren’t translating correctly.

Piper giggled. “Did you forget it was your birthday today?”

All his friends were there: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Calypso, even Emma and April attended. Nico was standing next to them, a small smile on his face.

“Yeah, he totally forgot. Just look at his face,” Leo replied with a grin. “Cap’s always buzzing around like a bee.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Jason finally managed. “This was completely—I didn’t even think you’d all make a party for me.”

“Why wouldn’t we? You’re our friend,” responded Percy.

“But, honestly…” Piper cut in. “It was Nico’s idea.”

Nico looked like a deer caught in headlights once Jason focused his attention on him. “You… planned this?”

He twisted the skull ring around his finger. “I said I’d throw you a birthday party. I didn’t forget.”

Jason wanted to run up and hug him. He wanted to kiss his head, his cheeks, his lips—Nico remembered. He didn’t even promise he’d organize a party for Jason, but he did it anyway. That was just like Nico, thinking of other people. Thinking of Jason.

“Gotta agree with Leo on this. I’m not surprised Jay forgot his own birthday.”

The familiar voice had his heart racing.

And when Thalia stepped out from behind Festus, Jason needed to muster all his willpower to not run to her for a hug.

“…Thalia?”

“Surprise baby bird.” She spread her arms open toward him. “Happy Birthday.”

Jason didn’t stop himself when the grin stretched across his face. “You… You’re here!” He didn’t care if he looked like he was five years old. Seeing his sister after so long made him throw his serious and collected exterior out the fucking window.

He did stop himself from bringing Thalia into a hug though. Jason smiled awkwardly at her as he froze with his arms spread. What if she didn’t like hugs? Or any other public display of affection? To his relief, Thalia shook her head with a smile and embraced him, patting his back with a hand. She was the tallest girl in the room, but Jason still had several inches on her. He hugged her back slowly.

His friends smiled at him, and heat rose to Jason’s face. He cleared his throat as he released his sister. Thalia patted his shoulder. “No worries. We all know you’re a huge dork on the inside.” She poked his chest.

“Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone Cap,” added Leo.

Everyone laughed. All Jason could do was grin bashfully at them as he rubbed the back of his neck.

It was embarrassing to have so much attention focused on him. Though Jason was used to campers bustling around him for whatever reason, being in the company of his friends broke down a bit of the walls he purposely built for himself.

Leo and Percy _insisted_ he wear a party hat, though Emma and April wanted to be the ones to place it on his head. Jason could tell Nico made all the food. Aside from it being obviously Italian, it didn’t taste like anything he ate in New Rome or elsewhere. It was all Nico. Everyone else seemed to really like it too.

Nico got compliments from their friends. He mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ and then stared down at his lap. As he was sitting next to Jason, he could see Nico’s rosy cheeks partially obscured by his dark mess of loose curls. He caught Jason staring, and then quickly looked away. Jason continued to smile at him until Thalia chatted him up again.

The cake was to die for. It was by far the best tiramisu Jason had ever had, easily rivaling New Rome’s brownies. The rest of the snacks were delicious too, and Jason had to wonder how long Nico spent preparing everything.

Percy being Percy pushed Jason’s face into the cake after he blew out the candles. Everyone laughed, though Nico looked a bit irritated. But he brushed it off, saying he made an extra cake in case something like that would happen.

“I anticipated he might do something like that,” Nico told Jason. The others were serving themselves some slices of the second cake as Jason washed his face in the bunker’s kitchen sink. “So I made a smaller cake, and the brownies.”

Jason grabbed a paper towel and dried his hopefully clean face. “You’re not upset?”

Nico smiled. “No. I’ve known Percy long enough to know some of his antics.” He paused momentarily. Jason wondered what it was that got him to hesitate. “So, yeah. The brownies were for that, and the smaller cake.”

“Oh okay. It’s just you worked so hard on it…”

“I did, but it’s fine. No use crying over spilled milk.” Nico grabbed some paper towels from the roll. “Actually Percy might literally do that too, so we’ll need these just in case.”

“Thank you Nico for doing this for me.”

Nico looked up at him with those chocolate doe eyes Jason loved so much. “You’re welcome.”

“I was serious you know, when I said you had a big heart. Every day you prove that to me more and more.” He smiled when Nico blushed lightly.

“You’re my best friend, and you threw me a party. I just wanted to repay you.”

“You never have to repay me.”

“No I…” Nico looked down at his shoes, and then back up at Jason. “I’m sorry. I’m not good at having friends, or any kind of relationship in general… and so I don’t know when I should and shouldn’t do certain things. But I’m trying, honest. I’m trying to be as good of a friend as possible.”

Why did he look so worried? He looked as if Jason had yelled at him. Nico rung the hem of his shirt with both his hands. Was there something he wasn’t sharing?

“Nico, I know you’re trying.” Jason placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m not upset or anything. Friendship takes time, as does any other kind of relationship.”

His expression calmed to the point where he offered a small smile. “Okay. Let’s get back to the party then. I think Leo is getting impatient; he really wants to hit the piñata _._ ” Nico swiped Jason’s cheek. There was cream on his finger. “Had some leftovers on your face.”

“Oh, th-thanks.”

Nico walked away back to the table, but not before Jason caught him taste the cream on the pad of his finger. In a valiant effort to not let his mind drown in the gutter, Jason splashed cold water on his face one more time before returning to his group of friends.

The presents were nice. Piper gave him a new outfit and Leo made him a personalized gaming system. Calypso gave him a potted orchid and the necessities to take care of it. The flower was enchanted, as it would change colors depending on the weather and month of the year. Emma and April worked hard to make him a small bird plush wearing a shirt with a lightning bolt on it. Percy gave him some swim trunks, and Annabeth bought him wooden book ends.

Reyna, Hazel, and Frank couldn’t make it, but they sent a joint gift that consisted of a wooden cutting board that unfolded to store different types of cooking knives, which were included. It had a personalized ‘ _Jason Grace_ ’ carved into the side. They also gifted him a box of spices, and a cooking apron with matching oven mittens.

“Since when did you buy a house?” Thalia joked. “Seriously, all this stuff looks great.”

“Jason’s gotten really domestic since you’ve been gone,” Percy commented. “He cooks now and acts a lot like a dad. Or a mom. Either one.”

“I do not!” Jason said trying to defend himself. But the incredulous looks from his friends and the giggles from Emma and April proved his protest was ineffective.

Thalia clamped a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Jay. Being independent is real important.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jason gave a hard stare to Percy from across the table. “Someday I’ll cook a dinner for everyone, though Percy will watch from the corner of the room.”

“Hey, c’mon, I was only joking!” exclaimed Percy. “I wanna eat your food too!”

Annabeth shook her head lightly, and Leo patted his arm. Nico smiled as he stared down at his lap. Though whether the smile was because of what Jason said, or what Percy said, he didn’t think to ask.

Leo and Percy were enthusiastic about trying to hit the piñata, until Piper reminded them Emma and April needed to go first as they were _actual_ children. Jason didn’t want to take a swing at it; he’d probably break it the first try.

He hung back on the couch with Thalia instead as they watched their friends from a distance.

“This was a nice party,” she said. “I’m glad I came when I did. I missed your birthday last year. Didn’t wanna miss it a second time.”

Jason looked at her. “You’re busy; I understand.”

She focused on him a bit seriously. “Yeah, I’m hella busy. But you’re my only family, Jay. And now that I found my baby bird, I’m not letting him go ever again.” She clasped her hand on Jason’s, giving it a tender squeeze. “If I would’ve known what Beryl did to you—that she was lying to me when she said you died, believe me, I would’ve went back for you. We would’ve run away together. I wouldn’t have let anyone hurt you. Wouldn’t matter if they were a person, god, demigod, or monster. I’d beat them down all the same.”

“I know.” Jason squeezed her hand a bit tighter.

Thalia smiled at him, and then released his hand. “I’ll be here for three days. Gotta save the rest of my vacation time to see you during the holidays.”

“Aren’t you going to use it for something more… I dunno. Like go to the Bahamas or something?”

His sister laughed. “Went there last month. We’re always traveling around the world; it’s like I take a scenic vacation every day with a side of ass-kicking. I love it.” She looked at him for a moment before saying, “That’s why, when I can, I’m going to use my vacations to see you.”

Jason couldn’t stop himself as he brought his older sister into a tight hug. Thalia gave a hum and embraced him in return, rubbing his back. “I love you,” he mumbled into her shoulder. Maybe it was too soon to say it, but Thalia needed to know at least verbally what she meant to Jason.

“Love you too.” She held him away at arm’s length, and grinned knowingly. “So, you and di Angelo. I saw the way you were looking at him. What’s the story?”

“There—There isn’t a story,” he replied with a pink face.

Thalia chuckled. “Last I knew, you were with Piper. Something you wanna tell me?”

“Uh… yeah, we… broke up a while ago. I’ll explain later.”

It wouldn’t hurt to tell Thalia. She was his older sister, and the only family he had. She really loved him it seemed, and though he hadn’t spent much time with her, Jason loved her too. Besides, he could really use somebody to talk to. He was on good terms with Piper again, but it felt insensitive to tell his ex-girlfriend about his boy problems. And Leo, though supportive the first time, might zone out and go back to his machines as Jason tried to explain a second time.

“Aww, does my little brother have a new crush on someone then?” Thalia cooed as she pinched his cheek.

Jason felt his face grow warmer. “That’s… also for later. Are you staying in Cabin One?”

“Artemis wants me to stay in Cabin Eight, but just for this night, I’ll stay with you. Brought my sleeping bag just in case.”

“No, you can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Give it up, Jay. I’m not letting you sleep on the floor in your own cabin. It’s fine, don’t mind me.” He continued to stare at her, so she ended, “Really.”

Jason smiled before turning his attention back to the group of friends. Nico approached them with a handful of candy.

“So, Percy ended up making a mess,” he began. “Both he and Leo dived into the pile and hurt themselves from the cold hard floor. Annabeth and Calypso are scolding them while Piper makes candy bags for Emma and April. I managed to save some for you two though.” He poured the candy onto the couch next to Jason.

“Thanks,” said Thalia as she reached over and unwrapped a Starburst. “You’re an angel.”

“He is, isn’t he?” agreed Jason as he took a Kiss chocolate from the mound of candy.

Nico raised an eyebrow at them for a moment, and then stared at both Grace siblings with a flat expression. “You two are making a pun about my name, aren’t you?”

Thalia smiled widely before chewing her Starburst. She simply sat back on the couch, and set her feet on the coffee table, crossing one leg over the other. Jason didn’t say anything, though he gave Nico a knowing look, as if the younger boy wasn’t already aware of Jason’s ridiculous tendencies.

“You’ve known me for how long, Neeks? You still have to keep asking?”

“You’re terrible Grace. The both of you.” But he gave them a small smile before turning back to the cluster of friends near Festus.

“Sweet kid,” Thalia said once Nico was out of earshot. “Maybe he doesn’t want me to tell you this—I dunno, he didn’t mention it. But he was the one who called me via IM to come and visit you.”

Jason looked at her with wide eyes. “What?”

“Nico explained to me about the party you threw, for the Greek and Roman kids to bond. That was real nice of you.” She paused. “From my understanding, you were the only one there without a brother or sister.”

“Yeah but, I mean it was fine.”

“Was it really?” Thalia stopped smiling as the question left her mouth. Her expression was relaxed, but her stare was attentive. “Why didn’t you tell me you were throwing it?”

“Thalia, you’re busy with important work for Artemis and her Hunters. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Jason, being with you isn’t a bother. You should’ve told me.”

“It was just a party.”

“Did you eventually leave?”

“…Yeah.”

“To do what?”

“…I had things to do. I need to finish the shrines, and then start on the infirmary, make a list of supplies and other things the campers need—”

“What about you, Jason? What is it that _you_ need? What is it that _you_ want?”

“Nothing. I don’t need anything. I don’t want anything either.”

Thalia gave him a hard stare. But it wasn’t as if Jason was lying. He didn’t need anything, and the things he wanted were only necessities. He had enough clothes even if they were worn, his shoes were still fine, he’d buy a new book every once in a while. He didn’t like to buy things for himself unless he really needed it. And if anything, they were always practical: fabric softener, tissues, shampoo, deodorant, a first aid kit, a notebook, pencils, toothpaste—well, the list went on and on.

His sister huffed frustratingly. “You’re allowed to want things, Jason.” When he didn’t respond, Thalia shook her head. But she didn’t bring up the topic anymore, and the party continued without a hitch.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Piper was the first to leave as she needed to take Emma and April back to their cabins. Percy had a sparring class to teach in the morning, and Annabeth wanted to go over something on her laptop. Everyone else cleaned up the mess that was made, though Calypso was the next to retire for the night. Her room was in the Big House, and she didn’t want to be outside after the patrol harpies watched over camp.

Leo actually went to his cabin after Jason, Thalia, and Nico exited the bunker. He wanted to be with his siblings from what he was explaining in a roundabout way. Nico shadow-traveled the Grace siblings to Cabin One afterward, and then he left not a minute later.

“I’m still not used to that,” Thalia said as she held a hand against the wall to support herself. “I dunno how you do it, Jay.”

“We shadow-travel a lot together.”

“Is that all you do?”

Jason sighed. “You’re not gonna let me go on this one, are you?”

“Nope.”

Thalia walked over to the corner of the room where Jason had his living space. She set down her bag on the bed. “Wow, when did you get all this shit in here?”

“I bought myself the furniture after a while of sleeping on the floor. But the TV and all of that was a Christmas gift from Leo.”

She didn’t comment further on it, as she said, “I’ve noticed the way you look at di Angelo.” Straight to the point. He should’ve known. Thalia sat down on the bed. “The whole party, I couldn’t call your gaze anything but love-struck whenever you watched him.”

Jason sat down next to her. “I’m not love-struck. It’s just a crush.”

“How’d that happen anyway?”

The account of his breakup with Piper and the fiasco it caused left Thalia visibly angry. He tried to calm her down, but she ranted, saying it wasn’t fair for the campers to treat Jason that way. But she was even more upset that he took it without much protest. Jason thought it best not to mention the aphrodisiac thing until another day.

“It’s fine, Thalia. I broke her heart, and her siblings were mad. The campers really like her too, so I can see why everyone was upset—”

“That’s not fair to you Jason, and you fucking know it!” She tugged at her short black hair as she paced back and forth. “Them being angry at you, okay yeah sure. Whatever. But publically humiliating you?! That’s way too damn much. You would’ve hurt Piper more if you lied to her and kept the relationship going!”

“There’s no use in me looking back at it and getting angry. It happened. There’s nothing else to say about it.”

“Stubborn, just like me. Yeah, we’re siblings alright.” She crossed her arms and glanced up at the statue of Zeus with a slight glare. “Stubborn like our old man too.”

Thalia mumbled to herself, her back half turned away from Jason. She glanced over to him with a brief look of concern, and then sat down on the bed. “Nico looks out for you though, doesn’t he?”

“He never tells me when he does.”

“Works from the shadows. How fitting.” She smiled. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. A lot actually.” Jason released a soft exhale of breath. “It doesn’t bother you I like a guy?”

“No. Why the hell would I care about stuff like that?”

Jason smiled a little, and then looked forward. “Every day I like him more and more. But it’s getting harder to be around him.”

“Why’s that?”

“I get nervous whenever he does something nice for me, and I can feel myself blushing if he says something, like a compliment to me. But we’re really close, and it took a lot of time and patience for him to open up to me. I don’t want to lose that, ever.”

Jason removed his glasses and rubbed his face with a hand. “Every day my feelings for him grow more and more, like whenever I see him smile, or hear him laugh, or just _see_ him next to me! There’s so much to like about Nico.” Jason played with his glasses in his hands. “He’s kind and selfless, a little guarded, but once you’ve earned his trust, well… it’d be easy to fall for somebody like him.”

And Jason told Thalia about all the things he liked about Nico, all the things Nico did for him, how he never bragged about anything or mentioned when he was helping Jason from the background. He told her how cute Nico was when he smiled, or when his nose would scrunch up in disgust, or how soft his hair was.

Jason told her about Nico’s laugh, about his singing, about his cooking, his drawing, his combat strength, his duties of the Underworld. He told her everything that made Nico who he was (leaving out his sexuality and being Will’s boyfriend) and how all of those things made him nothing short of phenomenal.

When he was done, Thalia was staring at him with wide eyes.

“Did I say something wrong?” asked Jason, confused.

“Jason…” Thalia began slowly. “What you just told me, all those things about Nico… That’s not a crush.” She gave a short, incredulous laugh, though there was no humor behind it. His sister looked at him in concern.

“You’ve actually fallen in love with Nico.”

It took a minute for her words to register.

“No, no that’s not right. I’m sure it’s…” Jason looked at the palms of his hands. “I can’t be in love with him. It’s just a crush.”

“Maybe. Hell, what do I know? I’ve never felt anything like that toward anyone before. But… the way you speak about him, even your attitude when you’re with him or simply the look you give him when he’s talking to you… that kinda looks like love to me, Jay.”

When he didn’t answer her, Thalia continued, “You’ve never felt this way about Piper, have you?”

“No…”

“I think it’s time to admit to yourself how deep you’ve actually fallen. You’ve known him since your time on the Argo II, and you devote yourself to being in his company. Maybe it did start as you just wanting to be his friend. But you can’t deny it’s gone way past that point now.”

Jason stared at the marble floor for a few minutes.

He couldn’t tell Thalia she was wrong. Everything she was saying made sense. For one, it’d explain his unreasonable jealousy toward Will. But it also explained why Jason kept gravitating toward Nico even when he told himself he shouldn’t. It explained why he loved holding Nico in his arms, sharing a bed, hearing his laugh, spending time alone with him, eating his food…

“You’re right…” he said softly.

Thalia put a hand on his shoulder. Jason should’ve been elated. That’s what usually happened with people who experience such strong romantic feelings. But as he looked at his sister, all he could feel was deep, deep concern for his increasingly complicated relationship with the Son of Hades.

“I think I’m in love with Nico.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/45860680307) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> There it is. Jason's crush finally turned into full-on love for Nico.
> 
> I hope Thalia seemed realistic. It's the first time I write her, so I don't want her to sound out of character. Her teasing scene was inspired by this minuiko [fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/93347584227). I thought it was cute, and I love the Grace siblings as much as the Underworld ones. That's also how Thalia looks like in this story.
> 
> Will got another POV here. I attempted to give him some sort of brief backstory so as to better illustrate where his jealousy is coming from. Everything he does is with the best of intentions but...
> 
> This chapter I was saving to post on Christmas because of what happened here, but I couldn't be patient. -laughs- So you'll all get the next installment either Christmas Eve, or Christmas Day. Hopefully anyway. If for some reason I'm not able to update on either of those days, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate it, then have a good week!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	35. Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **zugzwang**  
>  [TSOOG·tsvahng] _German_  
>  (n.) a situation where one is forced to make a decision, regardless if it's good or bad

It was a relief to see Jason so happy.

Nico had been afraid something might go wrong with his plans. The food might spoil, Percy would tell Jason ahead of time about the party, a contraption of Leo’s might mysteriously malfunction—but no, everything went according to plan.

Thalia walking out from behind Festus was the best part.

He wouldn’t get in the way of course. As much as Nico wanted to spend time with Jason, he knew his friend’s attention would be only on Thalia. Jason rarely got to see her, and she seemed euphoric to be with him again. She was the only family he had. The two Grace siblings would undoubtedly want to spend a few days to themselves.

Instead of making breakfast for himself, Nico went to the dining pavilion. There were only a few campers out, and half of them looked at their plate of food as if it were a pillow. Nico sat alone at Table 13 as he took some breakfast being passed around by the nymphs.

He ate the orange slices first, not paying any attention to the campers around him. It wasn’t often he came to eat with everyone, especially now since he knew how to cook. The other demigods still looked at him strangely, or maybe they were just half asleep and thought he was an apparition.

“Good morning Nico.”

The last thing he expected was for Piper to be standing there smiling at him.

“Oh… Hey. Morning,” he replied quietly.

“Can I sit here?” She had a plate of breakfast in her hands. Though it was morning and she probably just got out of bed, judging by her sloppy hair pulled back into a bun, Piper still looked as pretty as ever. She made _sloppy_ look stylish. Maybe that came with being a child of Aphrodite.

Nico looked to Piper and then to the seat across from him. He grew increasingly confused as the seconds ticked on by. Why would she want to sit with him? She had her own table full of siblings. But unlike a few months ago, she didn’t look or act hostile in his presence.

“Yeah, you can,” said Nico, feeling some sort of serious conversation on the horizon, and figuring he might as well hear her out.

Piper took the seat across from him. She didn’t have a single item of meat anywhere on her plate, whereas Nico had a round sausage and two strips of bacon on his.

“I’m a vegetarian,” she said with a smile. Piper must’ve noticed him staring at her plate. Nico quickly focused on his own food. “I passed by a slaughterhouse once,” she continued. “Didn’t like how it smelled.”

“Oh.”

“I used to like eggs, but then I thought: ‘Well, these are basically little chicks’. I’ve felt too guilty to eat them ever since.” If she didn’t like eggs, Nico wasn’t sure why she was cutting her scrambled serving of them on her plate.

The Aphrodite girl must’ve noticed his stare yet again, for she continued, “These are substitutes. It’s actually scrambled tofu.”

“…Does it taste good?”

“Here, try it for yourself.” She took a fraction of her tofu and put it on his plate. Nico looked at it for a few seconds until he hesitantly picked it up with his fork. It looked exactly like an egg; there was no harm in trying it.

“Doesn’t taste any better than an actual egg, but it’s not disgusting,” Nico told her after he finished chewing the tofu.

Piper ate some of her own food. “Chicken and other poultry I don’t eat, red meat is an absolute ‘no’, and seafood is kinda disgusting. But I like dairy products, like milk, cheese, and yogurt. You don’t have to kill an animal for that.”

“…Um, not to sound rude, but… why are you talking to me?”

That most definitely sounded rude.

He was relieved when Piper only gave a short amused hum. “Yeah, it’s a little weird I just wanted to sit with you outta nowhere, huh?” She spread some cream cheese on her bagel. “I guess I wanted to say thanks for organizing Jason’s party yesterday.”

“…You helped. It wasn’t all me.”

“Yeah, it kinda was. Don’t tell him this, but his birthday actually slipped my mind.” She smiled guiltily. “All of us were so busy doing our own thing these past few months that… well we kinda don’t remember stuff like birthdays.”

“Well, thanks for agreeing to help me set it up.”

“It was a pleasure. Your food was really good. Where did you learn how to cook like that?”

“Miranda Gardiner from Demeter Cabin.”

Piper bit into her bagel. “Mm, I see. Wish I knew how to cook. Maybe when I visit my dad next time, I can ask for some cooking lessons from our chef.”

Nico wasn’t sure how to respond, so he simply ate his pancakes in silence. He kept thinking about the possibility that Jason broke up with Piper because Jason was spending so much time with him. It made Nico feel guilty whenever he was near the Aphrodite counselor.

“I also wanted to thank you for you warning me.”

The younger demigod turned his attention back to the other girl. She gave him a serious stare, and continued, “I would’ve never figured out those girls took our aphrodisiac. Why we even have that damn thing, I’ll never know.” She ate a slice pineapple. “It pissed me off like you wouldn’t even believe that they wanted to use it on Jason. It’s not because we used to be together though; it’s because he’s a good guy, and to want to do something like that to him…” Piper huffed as she glared at her plate.

“I shared similar feelings,” Nico began. “But I thought you’d be able to handle it better than me.”

“People are more scared of you than they are of me. No offense.”

“None taken. It’s why I didn’t want to make a huge scene. I don’t think Jason would’ve liked it if I made a fuss over him in front of a lot of people. He’s a private person.”

Piper observed him for a moment. “He probably wouldn’t, yeah. But you still looked out for him, didn’t you?”

Nico poked at his half-eaten sausage. “Jason’s a nice guy, like you said. People trying to take advantage of that is despicable. And when he isn’t nice—when he does even _one_ thing for himself, he gets yelled at. I’m sure those girls would’ve found some way to twist the situation and blame it on him.”

He didn’t want to add it was similar to how the Aphrodite kids treated Jason after his breakup with Piper. He was only trying to do the right thing so he wouldn’t hurt her any further, and yet he still got punished for it. The worst part was that Jason sincerely thought he deserved every last bit of the consequences.

“It’s not fair to Jason.” Nico sneered at his breakfast as he spoke. “They can’t do that. He’s not here to serve people, to cater to everyone. He’s allowed to do things for himself once in a while. He’s not perfect, he never will be. So I don’t care who the hell gives him a hard time. I won’t let anyone get away with mistreating him. And if they hate me for it, tough shit. Like I give a fuck.”

A great majority of camp hated him. It wasn’t news to Nico. What’s one more person added to the list? Or five? Or ten? What they thought of him didn’t matter. He got used to it. But for people to be mean to Jason, probably the nicest person Nico knew, well that just was plain damn shitty. Jason could defend himself against a monster, and he was assertive with people when need be. But though he never really voiced it, Nico understood that Jason still thought he needed to be perfect. Infallible. Without flaws.

And that just wasn’t possible for literally anyone on the fucking planet.

Maybe Nico went overboard in expressing his anger because Piper looked at him with wide eyes. She was only trying to give her thanks, and yet he went off on a rant about something she didn’t even ask his opinion about.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to… say all of that like… angrily and stuff.”

“No, it’s okay. I understand.” But she still looked at him curiously. She opened her mouth slightly as she raised an eyebrow at him, but then closed it, perhaps thinking it best not to say whatever she was going to share.

Why did he say all those things? He could’ve stopped at just agreeing with her instead of ranting. Now she probably thought he did nothing but complain. Though Nico stopped caring what people thought about him a long time ago, the truth of the matter was, he still did care about what a select few had to say about him.

Jason was one of them, in addition to Hazel and Reyna. Piper being Jason’s ex-girlfriend was in the middle. On the one hand, she could think what she wanted about him. Nico wasn’t close to her, so he didn’t care. On the other hand, she was important to Jason, and after everything that happened, he felt like he needed her approval to be friends with her ex-boyfriend. It was stupid, and Nico didn’t know why he still felt that way.

“Well, thanks for looking out for him,” said Piper. “I’m close to Jason, but not as close as you are to him. You know a lot more about what really makes him tick.” She smiled. “I’m not jealous of it, not anymore. And so… I just want to thank you for protecting him, even if he isn’t aware of it.”

The beautiful girl looked down at her banana slices. “I don’t know what I want to do yet, like for my future, and I’ll be walking a different path than Jason I’m sure. But you’re his best friend, and I have a feeling you’ll stay in his life even after camp.”

Piper gave Nico a gentle smile. “So I’m glad that I’m not the only one looking out for him. He’s so thoughtful of everyone around him that he forgets to give a little of that to himself.”

“He’s a self-sacrificial idiot.”

She gave a laugh. “Yeah, he is.” Piper ate the remainder of her breakfast until her plate was void of even a single crumb. “Jason’s always talking about you, about how much he likes being in your company. I didn’t believe it at first, that you were… normal.”

Piper looked at Nico guiltily. “Part of it was due to my jealousy. The other half was me just not making an effort to get to know you. Being Hades’ kid, I thought about you the same way everyone else did. And then I thought, ‘Well, Hazel isn’t like that at all. Maybe Nico is the same.’ So I want to apologize for that, judging you before I even knew you. It wasn’t fair of me, and it wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry, Nico.”

This was a lot to take in for a single morning. Nico wished he was fully awake so he had a better processing time. But it wasn’t a surprise; he suspected Piper didn’t like him a while back. Now that he knew the reason for it, he could understand why she felt that way.

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Uh… Well, I was never angry at you in the first place, like I said before. But at the same time, it’s expected,” Nico said, his mouth twisting down into an unhappy line. “People treat me like I’m covered in sewage and blood. They don’t exactly hide it.”

Maybe it was his nonchalant shrug after what he said, or his expression void of any emotion, but Piper looked almost sad at his words. Nico didn’t like people pitying him, and he hated when he pitied himself. He found quickly enough that it didn’t do anyone any good. He knew his shortcomings. He didn’t need to hate himself more by dwelling on them.

“Well that’s not fair to you,” Piper said. She looked determined as she sat upright in her seat. “I’ve gotten time to think over the past several months, and I see it now. I see what Jason sees in you, or at least the beginning of it. And I’ve decided—well if you’ll let me—I’ve decided that I want to be your friend.”

The morning continued to grow increasingly quizzical.

“Er… that’s… fine?” He wasn’t sure what to say, honestly. He wasn’t going to stop people from wanting to be his friend. But Piper was the second person to be adamant about wanting to get to know him better. Jason was the same way.

“Is it? You sound a little… shocked.”

“Well, I mean… I’m not going to stop you from being my friend. I’m just not used to people…”

“Actually wanting to?”

“…Yeah.”

Piper gave him a soft smile. “I did just kinda throw it out there. I’m serious though. I know it’ll take a long time. You’re sorta private, a little like Jason. And maybe that’s why the two of you are so close. But I’d like to get to know Nico, not the one who’s strong and terrifying when in battle, but the Nico who’s… well, a teenager; a person. I won’t force the friendship though. Like if you just need to talk, or wanna hang out, let me know; I’d be happy to. Is that okay?”

It would take a while for Nico to get used to friendship. With Jason, it took more than half a year. But Piper was trying, just like Leo, and she seemed honest about it. Nico might as well give her a chance.

“Yeah, it’s more than okay.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


After his odd chat with Piper at breakfast, Nico started his day in a good mood. He gave Emma and April a day off from training as they needed to take intervals of rest. He saw Jason and Thalia talking near the lake, though he didn’t greet them. Nico wanted to give them as much time together as possible.

He hadn’t seen Will all day yesterday. It was probably best to visit his boyfriend at the infirmary. As Nico walked over there, he thought about what Will had said when he found out Jason and Nico had recurring sleepovers. The week or two after that chat, Nico was distracted with his routine so he didn’t contemplate on it very much. And the party for Jason was the only thing on his mind the last few days, so he didn’t have much time to mull over the conversation with his boyfriend.

Nico didn’t understand why Will couldn’t respect the time he wanted with Jason. He wasn’t cheating, and the fact that Will continuously thought Nico was seriously the type of person to do something like that left him a bit upset. But he planned to have an honest and open talk with his boyfriend. The last few dates were awkward, as if they both wanted to bring up the topic again but didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere.

Will was sitting down on the bench under the porch of the Big House once it came into view. He was staring out beyond the hill, though when he saw Nico, he glared in his direction.

That was not a good sign.

Nico twisted his skull ring and hurried over to the older teen. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Will crossed his arms, and then turned his attention back to the horizon over the hill. Nico sat down next to him but at a reasonable distance. He might as well begin the conversation first.

“So, I—”

“What happened yesterday?”

“Huh?”

Will sounded angry, and the look he gave Nico could’ve killed a man. “I went to your cabin yesterday to remind you of our hangout. But you weren’t there. I spent an entire hour looking for you, and then I just decided to go with our friends without you.”

Fuck. Nico completely forgot about the hangout. He didn’t mean to, honest. But yesterday was important, more important than having lobster on the beach and listening to an 80s dance mix or the latest gossip about who was sleeping with who.

“It was Jason’s birthday yesterday. We threw him a party in Bunker 9.”

“We?”

“His friends. Like aside from me… Piper, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, and Emma and April were there. His sister Thalia managed to come too. That’s why I’ve been busy the past few days. I was organizing his surprise birthday party.”

“And you didn’t tell me? Or at least _invite_ me?”

Nico wrung the hem of his shirt. “It was… for his close friends only. He doesn’t like a crowd, and since you’re not close to him or anything—well that’s why I didn’t invite you. Not that I didn’t think to do it, but y’know. H-He doesn’t like a lot of attention—”

“Well he sure as hell seems to be sucking up all of yours.”

“I know you’re upset—”

“Oh, do you?”

“Will I’m _sorry._ The hangout completely slipped my mind. It’s just… well Jason was the first person to throw me a party, and so I wanted to repay him. And I was busy cooking all the food the morning of the party so I didn’t have time to tell you.”

The Son of Apollo continued to glare at him. Nico wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. He knew he messed up, and he wanted to fix it. But maybe now was a good time to clear the air so their future dates won’t be so awkward.

“Uh, these last few times you and I have ‘hung out’,” Nico began. “I feel like it’s been a little weird.”

“Well at least you’re perceptive. Guess that makes up for you being forgetful.”

“Solace cut it out. I’m trying to set something straight.”

“That’s funny; you and ‘straight’ in the same sentence.” He gave a humorless laugh and a shake of his head.

Nico’s hands balled into fists on his lap. “Do you need a minute to act your age?”

“Do _you_ need a minute to sort out your priorities?”

Nico shot up out of his seat. “Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what’s bothering you already!” Looking around at the open space, Nico remembered they weren’t in a private setting. He lowered his voice as he said, “If this is about Jason again—”

“Yeah it is, actually.” Will kept his stare focused, never once breaking eye contact. “I understand he’s your friend, but the fact that you pay more attention to him than me is really starting to grate on my nerves. Our conversation from last time went unfinished, I think, and I know you and I could both feel that tension in the air whenever we hang out.”

“I already told you, I’m not going to stop being his friend.”

“And I’m not saying you should. But you need to be more considerate of other people. Life isn’t just about what _you_ want, Nico. If you’re going to have friends— _besides_ Jason—or a relationship, you need to think of them too, not just yourself.”

Was his boyfriend seriously calling him selfish? Nico didn’t think he was being selfish. Planning the party was for Jason, not for anyone else. And calling Thalia over was also for Jason as well. It wasn’t to Nico’s own benefit. But he didn’t have to stay there all day. He could’ve went to the beach in the evening.

Jason looked so happy though to have Nico there at his birthday party. But he would’ve understood that Nico needed to be with Will and his friends at the beach. Maybe he was being selfish after all. He wasn’t putting in enough effort into this relationship like Will was. And the last thing he wanted was to lose the only person willing to be his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” Nico replied. He sat back down on the bench and looked out onto the horizon.

Will sighed and put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I know, and I forgive you. I’m your first… ‘close friendship’ so I’m just trying to help you understand how this thing works. You can make it up to me later. I’ll think of something.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Cheer up, Nicky. It’ll be fine.” Will lifted Nico’s chin with his finger. “We’ll get through this, okay? Just learn how to divide your time fairly between me, and between Jason.”

“…Okay.”

“Now I have to get back to the infirmary. Wanna help me out? I could use it.”

“Sure.”

Will ruffled his hair, and then stepped into the Big House. Nico followed after him without another word.  
  


* * * * *  
  


“This is fine. C’mon Thals you can do this.”

“If you really don’t want to, I can put you down.”

“No, no it’s fine. I trust you.”

Even so, Thalia’s grip around Jason’s neck was like a pair of pliers.

Jason wanted to show her a particular spot in camp. He had found it while looking for shrine locations with Nico. It was on a cliff that overlooked the entire landscape. So after he sparred for a good two hours with his sister, Jason suggested the idea.

They’d have to walk, and it’d take a while, but Thalia said flying there would be much faster. Jason found out she was terrified of heights after a pegasi mishap earlier on in the day, so he was reluctant to carry her. But she assured him it was fine, and that so long as they got there quickly, she wouldn’t need to spend the next three hours kissing the ground.

He hurried to the spot as they flew in the air, and then he set Thalia down first on the ledge. She immediately sat down and huffed out a sound that was in between a cry and a sigh. Jason settled in next to her.

“That wasn’t so bad. See? I could do it.” She punched him lightly on the arm, though she still gave him a nervous smile coupled with a creased brow of worry. “Not bad. Not bad at all.”

“Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yep. Don’t worry about me baby bird.” Thalia sighed loudly, and Jason figured she was still trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves. “You’re pretty good at flying.”

“Thanks. It was hard at first, but I’ve got the hang of it now.”

Thalia looked out at the landscape before them, and brought her knees up. She rested her arms on top of them. “Pretty sweet view. You found this place?”

“Yeah. Nico and I spent a long time looking for shrine locations out here. This is one of the spots we liked best. There’s another one near the beach, but I’ll show you that one later.”

“I don’t see a shrine here though.”

“No, we couldn’t figure out a good shrine for this spot. But we used to sit here a lot if we were done early enough. Nico doesn’t really like flying either, so we shadow-travel up here.”

“Sounds like you two spent a lot of time together.”

Jason smiled fondly. “We did. Nico was a huge help when building the shrines. People avoided us though because he’d summon skeletons to assist us.”

“But I bet you were secretly happy getting so much alone time with him.” She gave her younger brother a smirk and a wink.

“Thalia!” he exclaimed as his face turned red. “No, it’s not—it wasn’t like that. It was before I knew… well before I knew I liked him.”

“Maybe spending all that time with him contributed to that.”

“Yeah, probably. I don’t know, really.” Jason looked out into the horizon, watching the sun shimmer on the ocean a distance away. “But being with him makes me feel… comfortable.”

“No need to put on all that mental armor, huh?”

Jason nodded. He wasn’t going to deny he built a guarded exterior when out in public. Thalia stared at him for a moment before saying, “Y’know I wasn’t just kidding around last night. I really do think you’ve fallen in love with him.”

“Yeah, I think so too. I just don’t know how it happened. It wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to be with Piper, and then the more I got to know Nico… well, here we are today.”

“From what you’ve told me, you didn’t pick to be with her, did you?”

“No. She believed in us more than I did. It wasn’t until after Nico that I realized all of those things, that I felt guilty and obligated, that I should be with her because a goddess said so. It felt really wrong.”

“It _was_ really wrong,” Thalia said seriously. “I’m more than a little pissed this happened to you, among other things.”

Jason smiled at her. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can; you’re hella strong. Look at these.” She squeezed his biceps, and Jason lightly swatted her hand away with a rosy face. Thalia laughed at him. “Not to mention all of this.” She poked his abdomen and his chest. “Holy shit my baby brother’s built as fuck. These are rock hard!”

“Thalia!”

“It’s true!” She gave another laugh. “Who would’ve guessed this adorable face—” She pinched his cheeks with both hands. “—would grow up to be nothing but muscle? Some serious horse power right here.”

“Okay I get it, I’m huge,” though he laughed with her instead of getting worked up about it.

“Mm, and others have noticed. I’ve heard some people call you a ‘stallion’. What a reputation.”

“Gods, people are still calling me that?”

“Us Grace siblings are real lookers, wouldn’t you say? It’s not a surprise people want a piece of you now that you’re single.”

“Yeah well I’m not interested. I’ve rejected everyone who’s tried. I don’t like doing it, but it’s better they hear the truth right off the bat.”

“If Nico were to ask you, would you say yes?”

Jason paused briefly before replying, “He wouldn’t though.”

“And why’s that? You’re quite a catch.”

“He’s straight.”

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. “Have you asked?”

“It came up once.”

“Hmm, maybe he was lying to you then.”

“Why would he lie to me?”

“Didn’t you notice? The way he kept glancing at Percy during your party? And even the almost jealous looks he gave Annabeth whenever she and Percy were being lovey-dovey?”

Thalia assuming Nico’s sexuality was alarming. But even if she figured it out, Jason wasn’t going to give her any fuel for her educated guesses. Though if she noticed Nico paying a little too much attention to his supposed ex-love, that was definitely something that needed to be addressed later.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well I don’t like to assume things about people, but his behavior stuck out to me. Coming out to people is hard, so maybe he’s not ready yet to tell you. I know you’re his best friend, but even best friends have difficulty telling each other certain things.”

Jason didn’t respond though. He focused on looking out over the horizon. Thalia watched him, and asked, “Would you though? Let’s just say for argument’s sake, he’s gay. Would you agree to go out with Nico if he asked?”

“I think you already know the answer to that.”

Before Thalia could continue her inquiry, an Iris Message screen popped up in front of them. Percy’s portrait was smiling at them, and judging by the background, he seemed to be in his cabin.

“Hey Jaybird, Thals.”

“Hey Percy.”

“Sup Perce. What do you need that you’re interrupting precious sibling bonding time?”

“Er, sorry. But Chiron needs to see Jason at the Big House. Something about a mission or whatever. He wants me to be there too.”

Jason stood up. “Sure thing. I’ll be over there soon. Thanks Percy.”

“No problem man. I’ll see you guys there!” Then he swiped the message with his hand, and the Mist was gone.

Thalia mimicked her brother and stood up, dusting of her ripped black jeans. “Guess it’s time to head on out.”

“Are you ready to fly?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah sure! Just let me kiss this rock a few times and then we can get going.”

Jason smiled. “Alright, just let me know when you’re ready.”

Flying the second time wasn’t as bad for his elder sister, though Thalia still preferred not to look down. It was ironic that children of the Big Three were typically afraid of an aspect of their godly heritage. For Thalia, it was heights, and for Percy, it was most likely drowning. Maybe Nico and Hazel were afraid of the dark, or even death itself. Jason was thankful his abilities didn’t give him any type of fear. Or maybe he just hadn’t discovered it yet.

He landed on the hill of the Big House, and Thalia used his shoulder to steady herself. When she regained her bearings, she walked with Jason inside. Chiron was already in the living room, as was Percy.

“Ah, Jason, I’m glad you made it.” He looked surprised as Thalia smiled at him. “Thalia, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Hey Chiron, long time no see. I just came by to visit Jason for a few days.”

“How long are you staying?”

“Leaving tomorrow, actually. Artemis only gave me three days, and on the third day, she expects me to leave. So it’s more like two days and a half. The Hunters are on a tight schedule, and as their Lieutenant, I can’t stay away for long.”

“I see. Well then, maybe the timing of this assignment was right.” Chiron looked to both Percy and Jason. “We were requested by a few nymphs that a manticore is causing trouble in their forest, which can be a concern for humans who hike there. They requested I dispatch demigods who are strong enough to take it down efficiently. I figured Jason and Percy would fit the job description best.”

“Why didn’t you pick Nico instead of Percy?” asked Thalia.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” exclaimed the Son of Poseidon.

“It’s just a curious question. Calm your seahorses, Perce.” She gave Jason a knowing look, though he didn’t respond to her glance. He knew what she was trying to do. Having an older sibling could be a little embarrassing.

“I would’ve sent Nico along with Jason, but as I was deliberating on who to send, Will Solace overheard me and helped clear indecisions. I was told Nico’s shadow-travel can exhaust him since he’s young, especially if it’s from a long distance. I’m very glad our senior medic caught me when he did. It’s why I opted out on sending the young Son of Hades. He is quite powerful, but still a teenager. I’m aware of what his excessive shadow-travel did to him last time. Not that I doubt your capabilities, Percy.”

“Nah, I understand Chiron. It’s fine.” Percy slapped Jason on the back. “Besides, now I get to hang out with Jay here for a little while!”

Though Will had a point, Nico was a lot better with his shadow-travel. He wouldn’t be carrying something huge like a statue either. But now was not the time to bring up an argument. Percy really looked forward to hanging out, even if it was slaying monsters, so Jason wasn’t going to let him down.

“I understand,” Jason said to the centaur. “When do we leave?”

“Early tomorrow morning. The sooner, the better.” Chiron pulled out a map from underneath a book on a shelf. “I’ve marked the location of the manticore and the quickest route there. Be sure to stock up on ambrosia and other medical supplies before heading out.”

Jason opened the map with Percy and Thalia looking over his shoulder. The assignment was still in the state of New York, but further away from Long Island Sound. There was a red ‘x’ over a patch of forest and a red dotted line from camp up to the indicated location.

“Hey, some of my Hunters should be there on an assignment!” Thalia said. “What a coincidence. They don’t like men helping, though it is your mission. Maybe our assignments just crossed over somehow. But if I do run into them, I’ll have to leave you, Jay.”

She sounded a little sad, but Jason understood her importance to Artemis and all the girls who looked up to Thalia. “It’s okay, I understand.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll have me,” Percy said, pointing to himself with a thumb.

Thalia smiled. “I’ll leave you in his hands then.”

Jason gave her a look. “Thalia…”

“Gotta make sure my only baby brother is safe,” she replied. Her tone was a little soft and laced with affection. Jason knew she worried, but just because he was younger than her didn’t mean he needed any help. Maybe that’s just how big sisters were, always worrying after their younger siblings. That’s how Nico was with Hazel, even though he knew she could take care of herself.

“Yeah, I know.”

Chiron cleared his throat. “Do you have any questions about your assignment?”

“No, we got it,” Jason replied.

“Very well. I wish the three of you best of luck and a safe journey home.”

Thalia slung one arm over Jason, and another over Percy. “Road trip! Sounds like fun. I’ll go get our medical supplies from the infirmary. What floor is it?”

“The second one,” Percy answered.

“Gotcha. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” And then Thalia made her way up to the second floor.

Jason folded the map neatly and said to Percy, “We better get ready too.”

“Yeah. I gotta tell Annabeth I’ll be leaving.”

Should Jason tell Nico he was going on an assignment? No, it could wait. He was probably spending time with Will. He wouldn’t want to interrupt their date. But Jason figured he should at least tell Piper and Leo he’d be gone for a day or two.

He followed Percy out the door of the Big House as he made a mental list of what he should pack for the trip.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico was growing bored in the infirmary. He’d been there for a few hours and yet it was the same thing as before. He was still tasked with restocking things or doing laundry, sometimes fluffing pillows, or sorting through files in a cabinet. But he wasn’t a medic, or a healer. He was a child of death, so it made sense he wasn’t tending to wounds like Will or the other Apollo kids.

He was surprised to find Thalia enter the infirmary. She looked around and smiled when she spotted him. “Hey di Angelo,” she greeted. “Didn’t expect to see you here. Those scrubs are kinda big on you, aren’t they?”

In all honesty, his scrubs felt like a tent, much how Jason’s sweater did on him. “Yeah, but this was the only available size. The rest are dirty. And I’m volunteering for a… friend. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, actually. You got any ambrosia squares? And maybe a general first aid kit I can borrow? Actually two would be better.”

“They’re back here.” Nico took her to the large medicine cabinet. He unlocked one of the glass doors and handed her a bag of ambrosia squares. “You’re leaving with the Hunters already?” he asked.

“Nah. Jay and Perce got assigned a mission, and I’m going with them. I gotta leave tomorrow anyway, and their job is near where I’m supposed to meet the Hunters.”

“They’re going on… a mission?” It was definitely the first time Nico had heard about it.

“Yeah Chiron just assigned it to them. They gotta get rid of a manticore.”

Nico was never sure how he felt about manticores. They were large and dangerous, even if their poison wasn’t necessarily lethal. But at the same time, his first encounter with one led him to meet Percy. Of course, Nico’s life went to hell after that, but…

The point was, manticores weren’t to be taken lightly as opponents. For extra precautions, Nico handed Thalia another bag of ambrosia squares. “Take a second one. Here’re your medical kits too. Hopefully you don’t have too much of a rough time fighting that thing.”

“They’re a pain in the ass, yeah. I’m kinda bummed you can’t go with us after all.”

“After all?”

“Chiron said your shadow-travel exhausts you. It’d be bad if you fainted or something while we were fighting that thing.” Thalia smiled at him. “It’s nice of that kid looking out for you.”

“Who?”

“I dunno, some guy Chiron called ‘Solace’ or whatever. He said that kid told him about your health, so Percy’s going in your place. Otherwise you’d be coming along with Jay and me instead.”

And Nico knew exactly why Will told Chiron he wasn’t fit for missions. He wasn’t a frail little boy. He could handle himself just fine and take down several manticores all on his own. It’s what he did continuously down in Tartarus anyway.

This had nothing to do with Nico’s safety, and the knowledge of it—that Will kept it from him and deliberately prevented him from going on the assignment—made Nico grit his teeth as he glared at a box of tissues in the cabinet.

“You okay?” asked Thalia.

“I’m fine.”

“You look a little pissed.”

Nico turned to Thalia. “Do you know when Jason and Percy will be back?”

“Not sure. Maybe two days tops. We’re leaving early tomorrow morning. That’s why we’re getting ready now so we don’t waste time.”

“I see.”

Thalia stared at him for a moment, and then said, “I might not see you after like, right now, so I wanna say thank you before I forget.”

“Thanks for what?”

“Looking out for Jason. He can handle himself just fine against demigods and monsters, and he’s a good leader, but that’s the problem—he thinks too much like a soldier.”

Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. “He thinks about what’s best for the majority, even at his own expense. Jay’s smart; he knows he needs to take care of himself in order to take care of others, but that kind of thinking is only limited to his physical well-being and bare minimum mentally.”

She had a point. Jason rarely complained about anything or spoke about his innermost thoughts. “It’s how he was raised in Camp Jupiter,” said Nico. “The Romans have a different regimen than the Greeks.”

Thalia shook her head. “I’ve seen the Romans, and both their praetors. Reyna and Frank have told me a few things about their Legion when I last saw them. They’re good kids, but that’s the point. You’re all just _kids._ ”

Nico didn’t respond to her words, so she continued, “I know as demigods we shouldn’t expect to live a comfy lifestyle, and thinking like a soldier will help us in the long run. Being Lieutenant, I know better than most how true that is. But it’s just…” She sighed in frustration. “Maybe it’s just the big sister in me talking. But the things I found out—the things that happened to Jay since the war ended, and hell even before that… I dunno.”

“Oh, he told you about the aphrodisiac?”

“The aphrodisiac?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shit, okay maybe Jason omitted that part. “Uh, it passed so—”

“No, tell me what happened with this aphrodisiac.” Thalia set her hands on her hips as she stared seriously at Nico. He should’ve just kept his mouth shut. But if she was anything like her brother, she’d be stubborn and wouldn’t rest until she found out about it.

“After Jason and Piper broke up, people became interested in dating him. But he rejects anyone who tries, so…”

He watched carefully as he gave Thalia the account of the aphrodisiac. Gradually her features twisted into a glare so harsh, Nico didn’t think any of his glowers could compare.

“They. Did. What?” she asked quietly and slowly.

“Piper and I managed to stop it before—”

“Who the _fuck_ has the _balls_  to do that to my little brother?!”

Her scream garnered the attention of some of the patients and Apollo siblings on shift. But he could understand her anger. If anybody tried shit like that on Hazel, the worst case scenario would be Nico committing murder against a fellow demigod during his rage. Now was not the time to be shouting though. It wasn’t something that should be spread throughout camp.

“Thalia, they won’t do it again.”

“No, they won’t. Sounds like you and Piper both handled the situation. But that doesn’t mean I won’t be pissed about it for the rest of the year!” Thalia lowered her voice so only Nico could hear. “See this is the kind of shit I’m talking about! And Jason’s too hard on himself! He thinks if he isn’t the perfect soldier, the perfect example, the perfect _anything_ , his punishments are reasonable and he takes them all without much complaint.”

“I don’t agree with that either,” began Nico. “But he was raised that way as a Roman.”

“ _No_ , it’s because of who his dad is. Kids of Zeus and Jupiter—yeah we’re revered and people look up to us for leadership and support. They trust us to take care of everything. They admire us, idolize us even at times, maybe even get a little jealous. But that’s the problem. We’re not our dad; we’re half human, and we can’t do everything by ourselves.”

Thalia released a breath through her nose. It reminded Nico of a bull. Had this been a different situation, it would’ve been an amusing image. “It’s why I’m a Lieutenant. Artemis still guides us, and I have girls under my command that I can trust should I not be there. There’s two praetors with their Senate, dad has an Olympian council, the infirmary has more than one Apollo sibling manning it, Chiron and Mr. D both manage the camp, hell you help your dad with Underworld stuff—do you see my point?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“I don’t know why Jason thinks he needs to do everything by himself. I don’t know why he built up a mentality like this. What the hell did they do to him over in that camp?” But instead of anger like moments before, her question was lined with concern only a caring older sibling could muster.

“He’s only seventeen, and already he’s carrying weight of somebody twice his age. If Beryl hadn’t lied to me, if she wasn’t so fucking selfish, if she wouldn’t have left Jason out there all alone, if I would’ve known he was alive sooner…”

Nico reached out to her hesitantly, but then pulled his hand back. Thalia didn’t seem like the type of person who needed to be consoled. But as she stared at the floorboards with a frown, she looked eerily similar to a worried mother. Maybe she thought she needed to be that way because her own mother was terrible, from what Nico knew of her anyway.

“Jason’s stubborn.” Thalia crossed her arms and returned her focus on Nico. “I tried to reason with him, but he insists he doesn’t need to be treated like a baby. I know he’s not a damn infant, but he’s my family—my _only_ family at that. Sue me if I’m concerned about him, especially after all the shit I’ve heard that’s been done to him.”

She put a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder. “That’s why I want to thank you. He looks out for you, and other people, but whether on purpose or an honest mistake, he forgets to look out for himself sometimes. He’s too damn considerate, and it’s gonna cost him something one day. That’s why I want to ask you, will you look out for him while I’m gone? It’s a big favor, and I don’t know how I’ll be able to repay you, but I’ll figure something out.”

“You don’t have to pay me back,” Nico said. “I know how Jason is, and that he can be an idiot when it comes to himself. He’s a good friend, and he’s my best friend. I’ll look out for him whether somebody asks me to or not.”

That made two people who had expressed their concerns to Nico. First Piper, and now Thalia. Jason was strong. He was the strongest demigod Nico knew, aside from Percy. But even Percy had his weakness, as did Nico. Jason was stubborn and thought he could do everything on his own, that he needed to shoulder the most weight because of what he was. Maybe that was his Achilles’ heel, and seeing how he’d meet his demise was something Nico didn’t look forward to discovering.

Nico seemed to be the only person Jason listened to, otherwise Piper and Thalia wouldn’t have asked him about their request. Even if it took him years, he’d convince Jason that he was allowed to ask for help when he needed it.

“Thanks, it really means a lot,” Thalia said with a smile. “Didn’t mean to get all sisterly on you about Jay.”

“I understand. I get like that with Hazel. She’s my only family too, and I try to do everything to make sure she’s well.”

“Look at us, caring big sibs.” She ruffled his hair. “Well, I’ll let you go then. And thanks for the ambrosia and stuff. I gotta pack, so I’ll see you next time I visit, di Angelo.”

“Okay. It was nice seeing you again, Thalia.”

“Same here. You’re a good kid. I’m glad Jason has somebody like you in his life.”

With a final smile and a wave, Thalia left the infirmary.

Nico closed the medicine cabinet gently and locked it. Jason and Percy would be fine on their assignment, but their safety wasn’t his main concern. It was the fact that Will stuck his nose in where it didn’t belong.

Did he still think Nico would cheat on him? The possibility was starting to piss him off. It’s not like he’d elope with the other blonde and fly away into the sunset. The imagery was ridiculous in the first place. Jason was straight too, and Nico couldn’t wrap his head around why Will thought otherwise.

“Was that Jason’s sister?” came Will’s voice from behind him.

Nico didn’t turn around though, and went back to organizing another side of the medicine cabinet. “Yeah, she needed some supplies. I gave her two bags of ambrosia squares and two medical kits.”

“Those are for our ward, _not_ to hand out like Halloween candy. You should’ve asked me first, Nico.”

“You know what _you_ should do Will?” Nico turned around and glared at him. “ _You_ should stop getting into my business.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Jason and Percy are going on an assignment, and Thalia’s going with them. It’s why she needed the supplies. But that could’ve been me in Percy’s place, going out to kill a manticore, yet you made sure that didn’t happen, huh? Had a little _chat_ with Chiron lately, _Solace?_ ”

Will didn’t look afraid or guilty though. He simply stared at Nico and then sternly said, “You don’t like flying; you would’ve shadow-traveled to the location. It exhausts you and you know that.”

“I’m not a little kid anymore! And the fact that you’re treating me like I need to be babysat is really pissing me the fuck off!”

“I’m _trying_ to look out for you, Nico!”

“No, what you’re _trying_ to do is keep me from spending time with Jason, or any of his— _our_ friends.”

“Excuse me for wanting to spend time with you! And you know why!”

People were looking at them, so Nico dragged Will out into the hallway with, “Can I talk to you outside?” He hoped nobody would get the wrong idea, but now wasn’t the time to worry about what other people thought.

He surprised Will by shadow-traveling them to Cabin Thirteen. Nico didn’t want to risk passerby listening to their argument in the hallway. Nico turned on the light, and then said a bit calmer, “Stop lying to me. Just tell me the fucking truth. Say you don’t trust me.”

Will looked a little dazed at first, probably because of the sudden teleportation. He blinked and then shook his head. His glare returned as he said, “It’s not you I don’t trust. I know you wouldn’t ever cheat on me.”

“Then?”

“It’s _Jason_ I don’t trust.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You haven’t noticed, have you? Nico, I think he likes you.”

“Of course he likes me. I’m his best friend. Why would he be friends with somebody he didn’t like?”

“No, that’s not what I mean! I think he likes you the same way I do, as in _romantically?_ ”

“He’s straight, Will. How many times do I have to keep repeating it? You’re being moronic.”

Will crossed his arms. “Are we really going to argue about this again? The affection thing?”

“So what if he’s affectionate with me? If it doesn’t bother him then it doesn’t bother me. I like that he’s not afraid to show it.”

“Gods, you’re so dense!”

“Just admit that you’re jealous and we can get out of here.”

“Okay fine. Yeah I _am_ jealous. I want to be close to you like you are with Jason, but you’re not _letting_ me!” He threw his hands up in the air, and then paced around the room.

“Because it takes _time_ , Will.” Nico watched him as he roamed around. “I know—I know you want to know my whole life story and everything and—well you know about Bianca and what little I can remember of my past, and a few things I like and stuff like that. But you forcing me to spend time with you isn’t going to be very productive...”

“I don’t see _you_ making an effort to spend time with me. And if you’re really that uncomfortable, then fine. We can end this—” He gestured with his hand between himself and Nico. “—right here, right now if you’re that unhappy.”

Nico bit his lip and stared at his shoes. It was getting a little frustrating with Will trying to monopolize Nico’s time, but he wasn’t entirely to blame. Nico wasn’t putting as much effort into their relationship as Will was. He didn’t want to lose the only boyfriend he’d ever have. He could try to be a little more giving.

Besides, isn’t that why Piper had a problem with Jason in the first place? Because he was spending so much time with Nico? And she did admit she was jealous of Nico too. Would he lose Will because of the exact same thing? Will, the only person who liked Nico more than a friend? If Nico fucked things up, like he always did, Will would be his first _and_ last boyfriend.

“…No, we don’t need to do that. I’m sorry,” apologized Nico. “I’ll be better about it.”

Will was silent for a minute until he sighed. “How many times does this make with me forgiving you?” He looked at Nico with a tired glance. Then he smiled. “It’s hard to stay angry at such a cute face though.”

Nico didn’t look up at him. He twisted the skull ring on his finger, focusing on the contours of the metal. Will moved in to hug him, holding him close. He stroked Nico’s hair.

“I’ll try to be more patient. How about this? I’ll help you figure out how to manage your time spent with Jason. Fridays are good days, and Mondays. You can spend all day with him those two days whether it’s helping him with shrines, playing Mythomagic, or whatever. I won’t plan dates for us those days. That way you can see him often, have time for yourself, and time for me. Sound good?”

Nico didn’t reply, only nodded. Will lifted his chin with a finger. “I forgive you, okay? These things take time. I’ve just never been with somebody like you before. I really do like you though Nico, and I want us to work. Do you?”

“…Yes.”

“Alright then. No hard feelings.” He stroked Nico’s cheek. “Can I have a kiss, please?”

Nico glanced up at him from underneath his bangs, and gave a small nod. Will leaned down to give him a kiss, holding him by the small of his back. It was chaste like how they usually were, but Nico didn’t feel the usual spark from a few months ago.

Will hugged him again after they parted, and Nico did the same. His chuckle resonated in his chest as Nico listened to it. Will wasn’t giving up on his inadequate boyfriend. That was something at least. But Nico would have to give up most of his time spent with Jason, and the potential of Piper and Leo.

It wasn’t fair though, that Nico wasn’t even trying to get to know Will’s friends. Most of them made him uncomfortable with the things they talked about, but he supposed compromises needed to be made when you were a couple with somebody. It also wasn’t fair he wasn’t trying harder to be a good boyfriend to Will. He really had been patient with all the times Nico messed up and Will forgave him every time. It was only right he do something like this for the Apollo boy in return.

A schedule would be good for him. If it meant he could have a normal and healthy relationship, Nico was willing to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/30335713404) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Jason and Percy's mission will only last for the next chapter, and they'll be back by the end of it too. I can't bring myself to keep Jason separated from Nico for a long time again like earlier on in this arc. 
> 
> The flight scene with the Grace siblings was, again, based off of [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/129540656077) doodle from minuiko. (When will I stop being inspired by her work? Who knows). I don't think Thalia would be so openly affectionate, even if it's concerning Jason, so I hope her chat with Nico still seemed in-character. 
> 
> As for the ending scene with Will... that jealousy is really taking its toll on him. Never fear; he'll get better all in due time.
> 
> Er, so... Merry Christmas? -nervous laughter- Seriously though, to reiterate last chapter's notes, I hope you guys enjoy Christmas Eve and Day either with family, friends, or even by yourselves! And if you don't celebrate it, have a good weekend!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Edit: Thank you HashtagMC for giving a more accurate definition of this chapter's title.


	36. Hӓmӓrӓ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hӓmӓrӓ**  
>  [HA·ma·ra] _Finnish_  
>  (n.) a period of time occurring at the end of the day during which the sun sets

“Can we stop by my mom’s place first?”

Percy, Jason, and Thalia had been walking down the road for a good hour or two. There weren’t any signs of monsters thus far, so Jason considered it a small victory. Maybe they could make it to the city without any problems.

Half an hour into their walk, the Hunters had called Thalia through an Iris Message and said they had change of plans; they needed to meet in Central Park for some assignment, and she told them she was already on her way over there. Maybe that’s why Percy suggested they visit his mother since they were going to be in the neighborhood anyway.

“That’s going to get us sidetracked,” replied Jason.

“It’s just a detour.”

“Is it in the same place, your apartment?”

“No, she lives with Paul now since they’re married and have a baby. You’ve never been there, huh?”

“I don’t think I’ve even met your mom before.”

“Then you _have_ to visit!”

Thalia cut in, “I dunno. I agree with Jay on this one. The sooner you guys get rid of that manticore, the better.”

“Yeah I know that,” Percy said. “But you’ve met her before, Thals. Jay should meet her too.”

“She’s a nice lady,” said Thalia to Jason. “You two can visit later, I’m sure.”

“C’mon you guys, we’re gonna be in the area anyway. And Chiron didn’t say it was an emergency or anything. I mean, we won’t stay long, promise.”

Jason looked to his sister, and she rolled her eyes. Then he looked to his other traveling companion and said, “Fine. But we’re only staying for a little while. We really do need to complete our assignment, Percy.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Percy said. “We’ll get it done. Don’t worry about it.”

When they got into the city, the trio opted to take a bus as Jason couldn’t carry the both of them while flying. They were alert in transit, glancing at passengers every so often just to make sure they weren’t monsters in disguise. Some people looked at them funny, though it could’ve just been the large backpacks they were carrying, in addition to Thalia’s bow and quiver.

Percy navigated them seamlessly through the crowds of people. They came to a decent apartment building with a quaint little lobby. Percy waved at the security guard at the front desk, and then led them into the elevator.

“It’s a nicer place than where we used to live before,” he said as he watched the numbers ascend above the door. “It’s not like fancy or anything, but it isn’t so cramped either.”

They got to the third floor and Percy escorted them down the hallway. He stopped at a door with the number thirty on it, and knocked. At first there wasn’t a single noise, and Jason almost suggested they leave. But then the sound of locks were coming undone, and Sally Jackson answered the door.

Her hair was dark like Percy’s, and Jason could see the family resemblance from the little things, like the shape of her eyebrows or the contour of her nose. She didn’t have Percy’s sea-green eyes; they were blue, though they reflected a comforting warmth as she smiled. She was shorter than Percy, shorter than all three of them actually.

She looked at the three of them for a moment, shock on her face. The Son of Poseidon smiled widely at her. “Hi mom.”

“Percy!” she said cheerfully. She enveloped him in an embrace, and he did the same. “Oh, I’m so happy to see you! But, I thought you were supposed to be at camp.”

“Got an assignment on the way, so I wanted to visit.” He looked to the Grace siblings. “These are my friends. You remember Thalia, right? Muscles over here is Jason.”

He gave Percy a look, though he didn’t say anything. Thalia grinned and shook Sally’s hand. “Nice to see you again, Sally. Been a while! Perce has told me your cooking’s become legendary now.”

Sally gave a light laugh. “It’s nice to see you again too. And Percy likes to exaggerate. It’s not all that amazing.”

Percy put a gentle hand on his mother’s shoulder. “She’s being modest. Her baking is really good too.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Jackson. Or is it Mrs. Blofis now?” Jason shook her hand and offered her a warm smile.

“The pleasure’s all mine. And please, just call me Sally. Why don’t you three come in? I was just about to start lunch.”

She held the door open for them as they stepped inside. Percy’s apartment was neat and organized. It would’ve been a shock had his mother and Paul not been living there. There were several books in the family room, and little blue knickknacks adorning shelves and tables. There was a baby play pen there too with some toys.

“Mom, is Emily asleep?” asked Percy. “And is Paul home?”

“No, she’s here with me in the kitchen,” Sally called from the other room. “Paul’s out running some errands.”

Percy left his backpack on the couch, and Jason and Thalia mimicked him. They followed him to the kitchen which was about the same size as the den. It was painted a soft yellow with peach accents, though sure enough, there were still hints of blue everywhere, like the knobs and dinnerware visible from an open cabinet.

Sally was at the counter cutting some vegetables, and near the table in a booster seat was Percy’s little sister, Emily. She had short, shiny dark hair and Sally’s calming blue eyes. Emily’s cheeks were round and rosy, and she wore a pink frilly ensemble with a cute little whale on her bib.

“There she is!” Percy cooed as he walked toward her with outstretched arms. She spotted him and giggled the closer he got. He gently picked her up and smiled warmly at her. “And how are you doing today Em? Big brother Perce missed you so much!” he said in baby talk.

It was actually heartwarming to watch Percy fawn over his baby sister. He kissed the top of her head and bounced her lightly in his arms. Jason smiled watching them. He mused Percy would probably make a good father once he and Annabeth got that far in their relationship.

“Aww, now isn’t she the cutest little thing?” Thalia said as she smiled at the baby. “She’s just as precious as Jay when he was her age.”

“Oh, you two are siblings?” asked Sally, pointing between Thalia and Jason.

“Yep. He’s my baby brother. We’re seven years apart. Even now that he’s so huge, he’s still adorable as ever.”

“Thalia…”

Sally smiled at them. “Well he grew up to be a rather handsome young man.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Thalia smiled at Jason. “He’s the current heartthrob of camp.”

“No she’s—she’s exaggerating,” Jason replied with a sheepish smile. “I’m not really—”

“Jay’s being modest,” Percy cut in. “You wouldn’t _believe_ how many girls wanna date him, mom. A few guys too from what I’ve heard.”

“I don’t doubt it. He sort of looks like that superhero, who was it, Captain America? Yes him.” Sally gave a slight laugh. “But since you’re from camp, I’m assuming you’re also a demigod?”

“Yes ma’am,” Jason answered.

“You share the same parent then as Thalia, right? Zeus was it?”

“Technically, yes.”

“Yeah.” Thalia crossed her arms. “Jason was born while dad was in his Roman form, Jupiter. He went to the other camp.”

“Oh, you mean Camp Jupiter, right?”

Jason was glad Sally could handle so much information about the world hidden from regular mortals. She served them lunch as they spoke about their happenings at camp. She asked questions whenever something wasn’t clear enough, though throughout the conversation, she looked more and more worried.

“You kids have went through a lot… I mean, Percy has told me some things but…” She looked to her only son. “How are things now, Percy?”

“They’re fine mom,” he replied as he fed Emily some applesauce. “It’s gotten better.”

“And Annabeth? How is she doing?”

“Better too.”

Jason had a feeling Percy told his mother about Tartarus. The woman looked near tears as she watched her son tend to his baby sister. From what Jason knew of her so far, Sally was a wonderful mother. The world her son was born in to was hard to comprehend, though she seemed to be understanding of the lifestyle he had to live.

“And how is the other boy, Nico?”

“He’s… er, fine.” Percy took another spoonful of applesauce and fed it to his sister. He made airplane noises as he swerved the plastic spoon around. Emily laughed and ate the spoonful with a soft gurgle. “Nico’s kinda quiet, so he doesn’t talk to anybody at camp. He mostly keeps to himself. And I just got back to camp, so I don’t really know how he’s been doing. Oh! But Jason’s his best friend! If anybody knows what’s up with Nico, it’s him.”

Sally looked to Jason. “I just worry about all you kids. I don’t mean to ask so many questions.”

“No, no it’s perfectly fine.”

“I’ve only met Nico a few times; he does seem like a quiet boy.” She wistfully smiled down at her cup of lemonade as she cradled it between her hands. “Percy is strong, I know that. And I don’t doubt the two of you and the rest of your friends are strong as well.”

Sally took a sip of her lemonade. “Maybe it’s because I’m a mother, but you’ve all been through some pretty terrible things the past year. I know how hard it is for demigods, so if there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know. Even if it’s just to talk, I’d be happy to if you’re ever comfortable.”

She looked up at Jason and smiled, her eyes crinkling in the corners. As he sat there, he saw the contrasts between Percy’s mother and his own. Sally was kind and loved her son, but also all of his friends. She was human, and yet she still wanted to assist them however possible. As for Beryl, she left her son to the wolves as a toddler, lied to her daughter, wanted Zeus to make her immortal and have a rightful place on Olympus, turned into a mania and tried to join Gaea’s side for her own gain, and lied directly to Jason’s face in her afterlife.

Everything she did was for her own benefit. Jason was glad Percy’s mother was the complete opposite and actually treated her son with love, and not like a bartering chip. But that was the past, and there’d be no use thinking back on it. To complain about it wouldn’t be productive for anyone.

“Nico’s doing well,” Jason said. “He keeps to himself a lot of the time, but he’s actually pretty talkative when he’s comfortable with the conversation.”

“I’m glad he has a friend then. Percy’s told me Nico’s not very… eager to make friends, or spend time with him.”

There was a particular reason for that, but Jason had no interest in telling anyone present about it. “It takes him a while to warm up to people.”

After their lunch, Percy gave Thalia a tour of the apartment and took his little sister to her room for a nap. Meanwhile, Jason helped Sally wash the dishes and put away the small amount of leftovers.

“Thank you for helping me,” she said.

“You’re welcome, ma’am. I’m happy to. Thank you for being a hospitable hostess.”

“It’s my pleasure!” She took out a plastic Ziploc bag from one of the cabinets which was stocked with cereal and boxed pastries. The bag had chocolate chip cookies inside—or at least that’s what Jason assumed they were. The cookie itself was blue. “I made these last night. Was thinking about Percy, so I used blue dough, his favorite. We used to bake things like this all the time. He helped me cook a lot when he was here more often.”

Sally took out a plastic container with a turquoise cap. “I’ll let you three have all of these.” She paused momentarily as she set the cookies neatly in the container. “You don’t have much to say about yourself, do you Jason? You were rather quiet at the table. Percy and Thalia did a lot of the talking.”

“There isn’t much to say about me, ma’am.”

“Oh, come now. I’m sure that’s not true. What do you like to do? What are your hobbies? How is your family? Do you have anybody special in your life? Actually, that’s a personal question. Oh now I’m just blabbering. Ignore me.”

“No, I don’t mind.” Jason smiled. “Thalia’s my only family. And I don’t have anyone special in my life.” Well, aside from Nico, but Jason wasn’t going to tell her that. “I like to read and watch movies. Mm… that’s about it from me.”

“Okay, well, how’s life at camp for you?”

“I’m always busy there.”

“You don’t have much time for yourself?”

“Not really. But it’s fine. I’m running out of books to read anyway, and by the time I go to my cabin at night, I’m too tired to watch movies or anything like that.”

“Percy told me that you lost your memory. Has any of it come back to you?”

Exactly how much did Percy tell her about all his friends? He seemed to share a lot with his mother, but as Sally was rather understanding about the demigod world, maybe she was just genuinely curious. She seemed to be really concerned for Jason as well. It wouldn’t hurt to tell her the bare minimum…

“I did lose my memory,” he began. “I can’t remember much of anything before two Decembers ago. I remember fighting techniques and things like that, as well as important people from Camp Jupiter, but everything else is blank.”

Sally looked at him in sympathy. “You don’t remember your childhood then, or experiences you’ve had?”

“No, ma’am. The majority of my memory is still gone, and I can’t be sure I’ll ever regain it.”

“Percy lost his memory for a while as well. He told me. But he got it all back it seems. I thought you might’ve recovered it by now too.”

“Maybe someday it’ll come back to me. But I lost it for a reason. Everything worked out in the end.”

“It’s a little… unfair to you though, isn’t it?”

“In a sense, probably. I try to look at it from a broader perspective. What matters most is that the world is safe. And I’ve made new memories with friends, so it’s fine.”

Sally paused before asking, “How old did you say you were again?”

“Seventeen, ma’am.”

“Just a little younger than Percy.” Sally finished organizing the cookies into the container, so she capped it. “Well Jason, if you can, I’d like it if you could visit again sometime. I like to meet Percy’s friends, and I’d like to get to know you more, if you’re okay with it.”

“Yes, of course. I’ll visit again.”

“And if possible, maybe you can invite Nico too? I’d like to see him again as well.”

Jason smiled. “Of course, Sally.”  


* * * * *  


It was a bit disheartening having to leave the welcoming Blofis residence, but Jason and Percy really needed to keep up with their schedule. Thalia had to meet up with her Hunters as well. Sally made them snack bags aside from the blue chocolate chip cookies, and gave them each a water bottle to take with them.

She hugged all three of them as they said their goodbyes. Jason wished he could’ve stayed in her embrace for just a few seconds longer.

They walked over to Central Park first to drop off Thalia. Percy and Jason followed her through a hiking trail, and sure enough, there was a group of Hunters in silver jackets waiting for her.

“Well, I guess it’s time for me to head on out.” She smiled at the two boys. “Your mom’s really something, Perce. Sweet lady.”

“She is. My mom’s the best.” He sounded so much like a ten year old.

Thalia brought him into a hug. “And don’t give Annie any grief, okay Seaweed Brain?” she laughed as she slapped him on the back. Percy stumbled forward a bit.

“And Jay, take care of yourself.” Thalia embraced him, though she held it longer than with Percy. “You can always call me through an IM too. I’ll be back for the holidays, or at least I’ll try to.”

Jason held her a bit tighter. “I know. You’re busy though, so I understand if you can’t make it.”

“I’m still gonna try my damn hardest to see you again. Take care of yourself, alright?” She kissed his cheek. “Love you, baby bird.”

“Love you too… Thals.”

She smiled at them one last time and gave them a casual salute. Then she approached her Hunters, and the next minute, they fled into the woods. Jason didn’t look away until he could no longer see a flash of silver in the thicket of trees.

“Well, we better get a move on,” he said, taking out the map from his pocket. Jason unfolded it, and Percy stood next to him to look at the route Chiron drew for them.

“At least we’re on the right trail,” said Percy. “It’s just a bit farther from the looks of it.”

“Percy, our assignment is all the way in Adirondack Park. We still have a ways to go.”

He received a grin from the other teen. “That’s where you come in Jay. Time to fly!”

Though flying did get them there quicker than if they’d taken public transportation, Jason couldn’t help but worry if people saw them soaring in the air. But that’s what the Mist was for, so hopefully bystanders just saw a plane or something. It took them a while to reach their destination, and Jason was relieved when he could finally set Percy down and give his arms a rest.

They had their weapons out and ready in case the monster happened to catch them by surprise. But all they saw were hikers or joggers, either in groups or alone. The civilians didn’t say anything about the demigods’ weapons, so they probably looked like walking sticks or something. A few girls looked at Jason with too wide of a smile.

“Man you’re even a heartthrob out here with regular people,” Percy said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He poked Jason in the ribs with his elbow.

“Perce, I’m not a heartthrob.”

“Dude, you look like you should be in a teen movie. Like the high school’s star football player or something, but who gets good grades, likes animals, is good with kids, and bakes for his grandma. You’re like the whole package.”

Jason smiled. “That’s some image you have of me there. Maybe your mom was right. You do exaggerate a lot.”

“C’mon you can’t deny that’s how you’d be in a flick like that.”

“I’ve never even played football.”

“You _do_ have the body for it bro.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were checking me out.”

Percy gave him an onceover. “Hmm. Maybe. You _are_ pretty sexy.”

Jason laughed and shoved him lightly. “What about Annabeth? Does she know you secretly have feelings for me?”

“Oh yeah. She’s totally supportive of our bromance. She wishes us many years of happiness,” came Percy’s playful reply. But the silence that followed appeared too quickly. Percy’s expression relaxed to a neutral state, and he seemed to be lost in thought as they continued up the hiking trail.

“Say, Jason…” began Percy. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“How did you know your relationship with Piper wasn’t working out? Like I don’t mean to be nosy; it’s more of a general question. Er, so I guess I should say, how do you know if your relationship is still solid or not?”

Jason looked toward his friend. “Are you and Annabeth…?”

“No! No no. Uh, I’m just curious.” Percy smiled at him, though there was some restraint to it at the corners of his lips.

“Well… I guess the obvious answer would be when you stop feeling the spark. But for a better explanation, maybe it’s just you not communicating as well anymore? Or like, spending time doing something else and sort of neglecting the relationship.”

“Is that why you and Piper broke up? Besides, y’know, you liking somebody else?”

Jason hesitated for a brief second. “Yeah. It was a combination of things. It wasn’t fair to Piper, so I ended it. I wasn’t honest with her, and she doesn’t deserve a huge liar for a boyfriend. She’s better off with somebody who respects her more than that.”

Percy patted his arm gently. “You’re being too hard on yourself, Jay.”

“I think I’m being fair in my judgement. Piper confessed to me some things too, so we were both at fault for our relationship ending. But we’ve worked it out, and decided being friends is better for the both of us.”

“Ah, I see.” He didn’t inquire further, so Jason refrained from speaking any more about it.

Hours passed as they searched through the whole park, yet there still wasn’t any sign of the manticore. The nymph that requested their help found them along one of the trails. She told them the monster hadn’t been around all day, though he was sure to come back tomorrow or sometime in the evening.

In a clearing away from the trail, Jason and Percy set up camp. They laid out their sleeping bags in the large tent they brought to share. Opting not to start a campfire, they sat outside their tent on a log the nymph found for them.

Their dinner was whatever Sally put in the snack bags. Jason had a surplus of food like trail mix and dried fruit, though he mentioned to Percy they were for tomorrow. The latter spoke a lot about his family and regular school as day grew into night. It was interesting to hear about Percy’s experiences in the standard mortal world. People bullied him less, it seemed. Judging by the accounts he gave Jason, it was probably because several people found Percy attractive now, both in appearance and personality.

They each took a turn being on watch while the other slept inside the tent. It wasn’t until the nymph returned sometime around the early morning that the two of them managed to get some sleep together. She told Jason she’d wake them up if she spotted the manticore. He left her sitting on the log as she watched the stars fade and the sky brighten. But for precautionary measures, he had his sword in its sheath at the ready in case they were attacked.

When he woke up, the tent was still in one piece, and so was Percy. He was snoring loudly as half his face was smashed into his pillow. A bit of drool made a wet spot on the fabric. Jason smiled at him, and then sat up to stretch. He unzipped the tent and sure enough, the nymph was still there, playing with a small bird in her hand.

“Good morning,” he greeted.

“Oh, hello! Morning!” She smiled at him. Her hair looked like a bush with small white flowers, and she had berries growing around her neck. They almost looked like jewelry on her. “I was asking this little fellow if he’d seen the manticore, but he didn’t have anything to report.”

“When exactly was the last time you saw it?” Jason sat down next to her on the log.

“Uh, mm… it was the day I asked Chiron for your help. He was eyeing some hikers on the trail, but then left them alone. He’s been hanging out for a couple of days now.”

“Must be looking for demigods to kill.”

“Probably. With you and Percy here, there’s a big chance he’ll come back, especially because of who your dads are.”

“We’ll be ready, don’t worry.”

Though he meant it, they didn’t see the manticore for the entire morning. Percy didn’t wake up until around noon, and the very first thing he asked Jason was if they had some sort of breakfast.

“Oh! There’s a town not too far from here!” the nymph said. “I can go get you some food.”

Jason smiled. “No, it’s fine. You don’t need to trouble yourself. We have trail mix and dried fruit—”

“You’d really do that for us?!” Percy asked. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“No of course not! I’ll be right back.” Then she sprinted away with the bird following her.

“Hey, what about the money?!” Percy shouted, taking some cash out of his backpack. But the nymph was already gone.

They didn’t wait long for her to return though. She brought them both a small roasted chicken and a few bread buns. Percy’s stomach wasn’t satisfied with just that, so he ended up eating some of the trail mix and dried fruit. Jason wasn’t a light eater, and like his friend, he too ended up consuming their surplus of snacks.

Both of them waited another hour or two, and then decided to pack up and survey the perimeter. The nymph told them she’d check the other side and get back to them if she saw the manticore.

“It’s kinda boring just walking around,” Percy said. “Why don’t we spar for a bit?”

“We need to stay alert,” replied Jason. “Sparring will get us distracted. The noise from clanking metal would alert the monster as well.”

Percy sighed dramatically. “Fine, fine. But I just wish he’d hurry up and—”

Jason pushed him to side and they fell over onto the ground. The two boys narrowly missed getting hit by a large tail, a tail belonging to their Kindly target.

The manticore laughed. “Finally! Some demigods! You two really reek!” He sniffed the air. “Son of Poseidon, and Son of Zeus—no, Jupiter! Ha! My waiting paid off! I hit the jackpot!”

“Thanks,” Percy mumbled to Jason as the two of them quickly rose to their feet. They held their swords tightly in their hands.

“No problem.”

The manticore didn’t give them a second more to stand still. He swung at them with his tail, and stabbed a tree, missing Percy by a few inches. There wasn’t any water nearby, so Jason figured he’d be the only one able to use his powers.

“Nn, can’t wait to hang your heads on my wall!” the monster yelled. Poison darts shot out from his tail, and Jason used a gust of wind to blow them away. They stabbed the nearby tree, and he figured he’d have to apologize to the nymph later.

Percy came at the manticore with his sword raised, and dodged a swipe of his claw. He rolled on the ground and sliced the tendon of his foot. “How’s that, ugly?!”

The monster cried out in pain, though it didn’t look like a deep wound. Jason knew manticores were extremely strong, so maybe it was why Chiron sent him and Percy, and not any other campers.

Children of the Big Three were undoubtedly the strongest of all demigods. But the drawback was they attracted stronger monsters, or a higher number of weaker ones. Jason thought back to when he fought the gryphons with Nico, and figured he’d have to save his bolts for an absolute last resort.

The manticore shot more darts at Percy, but he dodged the onslaught and deflected the rest with the blunt end of his sword. Jason flew at the monster and sliced a deep gash in his back. Even with a bleeding wound and injured foot, the manticore was still standing. Digging his sword through the creature’s hide, Jason was shocked at how much strength it took to even scathe their opponent.

Jason patted his pocket where the ambrosia squares were stored. It was going to be a long fight.  


* * * * *  


After a well thought out plan bred on the fly, Jason and Percy managed to kill their assignment. But it wasn’t without taking a few losses. Several trees were felled or stuck with poison darts, something the nymph and her friends weren’t happy about. Though she was glad the manticore had been slain, she still looked a bit pissed as she paid Jason in drachmas. From the mortal side, Adirondack Park would probably be on the news tomorrow as reporters tried to figure out how the damage happened.

Percy had gotten a poison dart stuck on his leg toward the end of the battle. Both he and Jason were fatigued and littered with bleeding cuts and purple bruises. Most of the contents of their backpacks didn’t survive; the manticore crushed them, thinking the ambrosia was in there.

Jason ate one of the squares and fed another to Percy. It should keep them conscious at least until they made their way back to camp. He smiled a bit when the ambrosia square tasted like Nico’s cooking.

He opted to fly them back to camp instead of taking a bus. Jason didn’t want to risk summoning Tempest, not with all his injuries and Percy’s. With their backpacks ruined and thrown in the park’s trashcan, Jason’s load wasn’t very heavy. Percy was a little shorter than him now, and not as built. He was still nowhere near as light as Nico though, so Jason couldn’t fly very fast.

It’d been two hours since they went up in the air. Jason held his sword in one hand in case gryphons or other aerial monsters decided to come after them. With his free arm, he held Percy around the waist, the other boy using his own arm to drape around Jason’s neck.

“I haaaate flyin’…” Percy said. “’S not natural y’know?” He gave Jason a sloppy smile with half-lidded eyes. The poison must have been making him loopy. So long as it wasn’t lethal, it wasn’t much of an issue unless they had to fight.

Jason smiled at him. “Breathing under water isn’t natural either.”

“No but it’s like… like you can have scuba diving shit to breathe down there so it’s like… fine. Like yoooou don’t even have wings so it’s weirder.”

Long Island Sound was coming into view, and Jason could see the buildings of camp in the distance. Good, just a few more minutes or so, and he’d be able to take them both to the infirmary.

“Being like thiiis with you, like, Superman and stuff. I kinda feel like Lois Lane being carried.”

“Alright, the nonsense is getting worse. Hold on Perce, we’re almost there.”

“Ta ta, da da da daaaaaa! Ta ta da da da daaaaa! Ta ta da da da daaaaa!”

“What are you—”

“Your theme, the big S.” He hissed as he pronounced the letter, lazily drawing an ‘s’ on Jason’s chest.

“Percy that’s not even Superman’s theme. That’s Star Wars!”

He giggled as he stared out in front of them. “Promise y’won’t drop me, m’kay? ‘Cause then your dad’s gonna strike me or someth’n. Doesn’t like me, your dad. And then kaboom! Pssh! No more Percy. Bye bye Percy, falling into the ocean, sleep with your fish friends.”

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. And sure, my dad’s temperamental, but I don’t think he’d actually do that to you.”

“How d’you know that for sure, huh Jay-Jay? Like he did it t’ Nico when he was little. Or… no, he tried it. Once. Yeah. He tried to do it to Nico once. Why wouldn’t he do it t’ me?”

Jason turned his head in shock at Percy. “ _What?!_ ”

“Mm, but I’m glad he didn’t hit Nico, ‘cause he’s my friend. My creepy friend. My scrawny friend… Scrawneepy friend? Scrawnpy friend. Yeah. Need to talk to him more, bond and shit. Niiiiiicooooo. Love meeeee! I wanna be your frieeeend!”

“What the hell are you talking about?! What’s this about my dad trying to strike Nico?!”

Percy gasped as the gradient of the sunset deepened in the sky. “Oooh! It’s so pretty! Never mind, flying’s kinda nice. Get to see pretty, beautiful, nice things like this.”

He wasn’t going to get a coherent response from Percy when the delirium was so strong. He’d need the poison removed from his body first. And honestly, Jason himself wanted to get some well-deserved rest.

“Alright, we’re gonna take you to the infirmary,” Jason said in a serious tone. “Let’s see if the medics can get your head straight again. But I’m not letting this subject drop.”

“It looks like a painting, the sky. Gotta tell Rachel about this. Pink and purple and orange. Hey, did y’know orange doesn’t rhyme with anything? ‘M gonna find it one day, a word that rhymes with orange, if my name isn’t Beyoncé the Third, Queen of the Seas!”

“Yeah, okay, you’re definitely getting looked at first.”

Once they were flying above the grounds of Camp Half-Blood, the campers called out to them. They got waves from the demigods below, and Percy waved back at them with a dopey smile. “So tiny, like little orange ants.”

Jason gently set them down on the hill of the Big House. Sheathing his weapon, he looked at Percy for a brief moment. The guy was staring up at the sky, looking like a dunce as he pointed to a bird flying above them. “We were birds right now, huh? Flying like that with feathers. Were mines blue?”

“C’mon Percy, let’s get you to the Apollo kids.” Jason supported him with an arm around his midsection. Percy dragged his feet and stumbled on the stairs as they made their way to the second floor. The infirmary was moderately stocked with medics and patients. As soon as Jason walked in with his companion, Will noticed them. He hurried over to where they stood and supported Percy from the other side.

“Oh gods, what happened to you guys?!” he asked.

“Manticore. We killed it, but as you can see, not very gracefully.”

Percy smiled at Will and gasped. “Oh, your hair is sooooo nice! And your face!” He stroked Will’s cheek. “It’s so soft!” He took a deep sniff of the blonde’s hair. “You smell like the ocean. Like wet sand and sea breeze and fish and ssssssaaaalt!”

“Uh…”

“He’s delirious,” clarified Jason. “Manticore poison.”

“Glad you told me that, otherwise I would’ve thought his creepy touching was him trying to hit on me.”

Will escorted them to a vacant cot near the back of the room. They laid Percy down on the clean bedding. “I’ll get the kit,” said Will. “Make sure he doesn’t try to get up or anything.” 

Jason sat next to Percy who was counting the ceiling tiles. Will returned a moment later with a first aid kit and a syringe. He put on gloves and flicked the needle. “Okay, hold him still.” Jason secured Percy a bit gently, though the latter didn’t seem intent on moving. Will disinfected an area of his arm, wiping the dirt off of it. Then he injected the antidote into his newest patient.

“Feels like a crab pinching me!” Percy exclaimed. “Crab hands. I don’t like crab hands!”

“Damn, that poison did a number on him.” Will looked at Percy sympathetically. “Did you guys take ambrosia?”

“Yeah, just enough to get us here.”

“Percy?”

Both blondes turned around to find Nico in his volunteer scrubs. He had his hair tied back as he looked at them with wide eyes. “Jason? You guys are back?”

“Hey Neeks.”

“You two look terrible.” Though Nico kept his voice leveled, Jason could hear the worried undertones. But he didn’t get a chance to explain as Nico rushed toward the cot and stood beside Will.

“Nicoooo!” Percy said. “How are you? I can see your face!”

The younger teen looked to Jason, and asked softly, “What happened?”

“We went on an assignment to slay a manticore. It got done, but as you can see, Percy and I took some hits.”

“…Are you okay?”

“Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about.”

“I still want to give you an examination just to be sure,” Will cut in. “You look exhausted.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

“Doctor’s orders, Jason.”

Nico looked back to Percy, and hesitantly sat down on his other side. Will brought the curtain around the cot, and then opened the medical kit. “I’ll need to take a look at all those wounds. Nico, would you like to help me?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Jason stood up from his seat. “I’ll leave you three alone then.”

“Nooooo,” Percy whined. “Stay with me, Superman! Don’t leave your Lois Lane!”

“What’s he talking about?” asked Nico with a raised eyebrow.

“Percy’s delirious. He got infected with manticore poison.”

“I’m working on it though,” Will said as he cleaned all of Percy’s cuts. “The poison isn’t lethal, though he might be in a lot of pain. His delirium is numbing it most likely. I gave him the antidote, so he should be fine in a couple of hours.”

Nico bit his lip as he stared at Percy’s cuts. Then he stood up and sorted through the medical kit, handing Will the utensils he asked for. Jason watched his best friend, observing how his eyebrows knit together in concern, or how the corners of his lips gradually fell into a frown.

Jason thought about what Percy had said, about how Zeus tried to strike Nico once. Was it true? Did his father really do that? Was that why Nico was so hesitant to become Jason’s friend in the first place? Was Jason a constant reminder of how Nico almost died when he was younger?

Maybe he should give Nico more space after all. He didn’t need to be around Jason very much anyway. Will was there for him, as well as the other new friends he’d made the past several months. He didn’t want to get in the way of Nico’s progress to making bonds with different people. Jason needed time to think over what Percy said too, after he asked the boy more about it once he was back to his senses.

Jason didn’t miss it when Nico’s fingers cautiously brushed against Percy’s hand resting on the bed. He quickly pulled back though when Will asked him to hand him more cotton swabs.

It was suspicious. But it wasn’t Jason’s business to ask him about it. If Nico wanted to share something, he’d share it. He had Will as his boyfriend anyway. He wouldn’t agree to be in a relationship with him if he wasn’t over Percy. Jason needed to give Nico more credit. It’d be offensive otherwise.

Without another word, Jason slipped through the curtains around the cot. Even when other Apollo kids insisted he stay so they could look at his injuries, Jason politely declined. All he needed was a warm shower, self-applied first aid, another ambrosia square, maybe a meal, and a good night’s sleep.

He could heal himself just fine; help wasn’t necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/54669518911) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Jason and Percy's trip home was based on [this](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/88874143218) comic from ilyone. It fits with the direction this story is taking, so I included it. When will Jason stop being emotionally constipated? Not for a while. Boy needs to find himself some damn good laxatives for feelings.
> 
> An update of where I am with writing: I've finished the breakup chapter. Quite a few of you have been wondering about it, so I figured I ought to tell you the draft for it is done. Hope that gives some of you a little more comfort. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	37. Videnda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **videnda**  
>  [vih·DEN·dah] _English_  
>  (n.) “what is to be observed”; the things that should be seen or visited, especially if because they mark the character of a person or place

Nico had been taking several shifts from the Apollo kids. Will told him that some of his siblings needed a break, so he convinced Nico to take their shifts whenever possible. He was so busy being Will’s personal nurse that he had almost forgotten Jason and Percy were out on an assignment.

Of course, that was until they returned a day later looking like a car ran them over.

Jason was covered in cuts and bruises. A combination of sweat and dirt muddied his usual spick and span appearance. Percy looked worse, being the patient actually laying down on the cot. He had a dopey smile on his face and was counting the ceiling tiles with his finger. It wasn’t until Nico saw Will inject something into Percy that the younger teen became concerned.

“Percy? Jason? You guys are back?” Nico half expected his best friend to at least send him an Iris Message once he had returned.

“Hey Neeks,” replied Jason with a tired smile. He was sitting next to where Percy was laying.

“You guys look terrible.”

Nico walked over to Will’s side of the cot, attentively watching as he cleaned Percy’s injuries. The Son of Poseidon noticed his new visitor, and said, “Nicoooo! How are you? I can see your face!”

That’s right, Nico had his hair tied back. Will mentioned it was easier to do even menial tasks when one’s hair wasn’t in one’s face. Nico didn’t like the stares he got when he came into the infirmary with his new do, but what others thought wasn’t important for the situation at hand.

“What happened?” he asked.

“We went on an assignment to slay a manticore,” Jason answered. “It got done, but as you can see, Percy and I took some hits.”

Nico looked to him with a furrowed brow. “Are you okay?”

“Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about.”

Of course he’d say that, the guy with a bleeding cut on his cheek and several smaller cuts on his arms.

“I still want to give you an examination just to be sure,” Will cut in. “You look exhausted.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

“Doctor’s orders, Jason.”

Nico looked back to Percy, and hesitantly sat down near his legs. Whatever happened, he’d find out later. The best course of action would be to heal him as quickly as possible. Manticores could really do a number on unprepared or unskilled demigods. Will brought the curtain around the cot, and then opened the medical kit he had on the nightstand. “I’ll need to take a look at all those wounds. Nico, would you like to help me?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Jason watched them for a brief second more, and then stood up from his seat. “I’ll leave you three alone then.”

“Nooooo,” Percy whined. He sounded so much like a child who didn’t want to leave his mother. “Stay with me, Superman! Don’t leave your Lois Lane!”

“What’s he talking about?” asked Nico with a raised eyebrow. Since when did Percy call himself Jason’s Lois Lane? What the hell happened on their assignment?

“Percy’s delirious. He got infected with manticore poison.”

That explained it. Nico wondered how many hits of poison Percy actually took for him to be this loopy. Judging by his bleeding injuries and bruises on visible parts of skin, it must’ve been one hell of a fight.

“I’m working on it though,” Will said as he cleaned all of Percy’s cuts. “The poison isn’t lethal, though he might be in a lot of pain.” Nico inwardly winced. “His delirium is numbing it most likely. I gave him the antidote, so he should be fine in a couple of hours.”

Percy would need to stay in the infirmary until he was better. And Nico was on call, so maybe he could volunteer himself to watch over the older boy. Just until he got better, of course. After that, Nico would go back to his business.

He bit his lip as he stared at Percy’s cuts. Then he stood up and sorted through the medical kit, handing Will the utensils whenever he asked for them. Nico bandaged up any wounds Will already took care of. The sooner Percy was better, the sooner he could leave the infirmary.

When Will asked for cotton swabs, Nico handed them to him without missing a beat. Percy flinched a little whenever the antiseptic was applied. Maybe the poison was starting to wear off thanks to the antidote. He didn’t look as dazed, though his wincing face wasn’t any better. Nico stopped himself in time before he allowed his hand to rest over Percy’s. He quickly pulled back when Will asked him for another swab. Nico moved away from Percy, and handed Will what he asked for.

Why the hell did he do that? Percy didn’t need to be coddled, and Annabeth should be the one here holding his hand anyway. Maybe Nico should go find her and tell her he was here. But taking into account Jason and Percy walked over to the infirmary, maybe some other camper informed her. Nico decided against searching for Annabeth as he was positive word would spread around quickly enough.

A few more minutes passed of helping Will clean up Percy. Every last one of his visible wounds were cleaned and bandaged, and Will looked proud of his work as he swapped out his gloves for a new pair.

“We’ll need to take off his shirt just to check for more underneath. I’ll hold him up, and you take it off.”

Nico’s head jerked in Will’s direction at the suggestion.

“…What?”

Will raised an eyebrow at him. “I need to check for hidden injuries. I know how you are with people showing too much skin, but this is the infirmary. The context is different. Percy is our patient, and we need to give him the utmost attention. So c’mon di Angelo. Hop to it.”

Nico bit back a comment and hesitantly lifted Percy’s shirt over his head. Will held the boy steady as he sat him upright. Sure enough, there were more bruises, cuts, and scrapes underneath his shirt, though not as many as on his arms.

Feeling his face grow warm at the sight of Percy’s athletically toned body, Nico looked away and rummaged through the kit. “Uh, you need cotton swabs, right? Or antiseptic?” he asked Will.

“Both. Thankfully he doesn’t have as many injuries here.” Nico handed him the supplies. “Can you get some nectar and an ambrosia square? I’m sure it’s been a while since Jason last gave—oh hell, where is he anyway? I told him to stay put!”

He’d been so preoccupied helping Will tend to Percy that Nico didn’t even notice Jason slip out. How was he able to do that? The guy was pretty huge, and yet he managed to soundlessly exit the infirmary. Nico walked around, looking to see if Jason was in any of the spare cots.

But he was nowhere to be found inside the room.

Nico should’ve noticed. Then again, Percy was the one who was injured more, and Will did ask Nico for help in patching him up. But Jason was injured too for crying out loud! Nico figured he wouldn’t be a very good doctor as he cursed himself for not being more attentive of his other friend.

“He’s not here,” Nico reported back to Will.

“Augh!” cried the young medic in frustration. “I don’t fucking care of he’s the Son of Zeus or whatever! He’s still mortal and needs to be looked at! Nico, stay with Percy and watch him. Dab his wounds with nectar and then feed him an ambrosia square.”

“But—”

“You wanted to do more than menial tasks, right? Well nurse, I’m assigning you this patient, so watch over him until I come back. It’s not that hard. Just put on gloves as you’re dealing with his wounds.”

Will grabbed another medical kit from the cabinet. “I’ll pick us up some dinner from Miranda’s place. We’ll take a break soon, okay? I’ll be back shortly.” Then he swiftly exited the infirmary, grumbling to himself.

Nico put on some sterilized gloves and then applied a bit of nectar to a thick cotton square. Percy looked to be asleep now as he laid on the cot. Good. The less Nico needed to talk to him, the better.

He gently dabbed any unbandaged injuries with the nectar. But he didn’t take too long with his task, as looking at Percy’s exposed flesh only continued to increase the heat radiating from Nico’s face. Even with scars and other injuries, Percy still looked as attractive as ever. _Thank gods the curtains around this thing are closed…_

“What am I doing?” He shook his head and blinked a few times. “He’s a patient. I need to treat him like one.”

He put away the nectar and threw out the gloves. Nico sat down on a chair next to the cot and watched Percy’s slumbering form. Should he wake him up to give him the ambrosia square now? Or wait until Percy awoke all on his own? And what was he supposed to do anyway as he was waiting for Will? Percy was asleep, and unless he needed immediate attention, Nico didn’t need to be there.

A while had passed and Percy was still slumbering. Nico figured he’d be knocked out for a while, so leaving to do other things might be a better use of his time. But before he could leave his seat, Percy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around from his spot on the bed, remaining perfectly still. “I feel like shit. What happened?” He spotted Nico and gave him a small smile. “Hey, I didn’t know you worked here.”

“…I’m volunteering.”

“Oh, really? That’s cool. So uh, are you like one of Will’s medics now?”

“No. I’m just an assistant.”

“Ah, I see. So how bad is it?”

“Huh?”

“My injuries.”

Nico gave him a quick onceover, trying to remain as calm as possible by the fact that Percy was smiling at him half-naked. “Will gave you an antidote for the poison. You were delirious and speaking a bunch of nonsense.”

Percy groaned and smeared a hand down his face. “Fuck, I was?” He paused. “Shit, I gotta talk to Jason.”

“You’re staying here until Will clears you. I don’t have the authority to do it.”

“But I’m fine—”

“No, you’re not fine, Jackson.” Maybe ‘fine’ in an aesthetic sense—he really needed to take a walk outside. The heat of the room was making _Nico_ delirious now. “You and Jason are so damn stubborn. You guys could have lost a limb and you’d still tell other people you’re fine.”

The other boy sighed dramatically, but he didn’t protest any further.

Now that he actually listened to reason, maybe it was a good time to feed Percy the ambrosia square. Nico opened the box on his lap and removed a single piece of the pastry. “Here, eat this. It’s from Will’s orders, so you can’t refuse unless you wanna deal with him when he gets back.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Percy nimbly took the square from Nico’s hand. His skin tingled when the older boy made contact with his skin. “Tastes like my mom’s chocolate chip cookies,” Percy said as he chewed. “We constantly need to buy food coloring since we change the dough to blue every time we make them.”

Nico remained silent as his patient continued to eat the ambrosia. Percy laid back down, resting his hands on his stomach. He stared at the ceiling. “I went to go visit her before we fought the manticore. It’s been a while since Thalia last saw her, but Jason met her for the first time. I think they liked her, and my mom definitely likes them.”

Percy still didn’t get a response. He glanced at Nico. “So, how’re you doing? It’s been a while since we’ve had a chat, right?”

“You’re injured. You need rest.”

“I’m not dying or anything,” he replied lightly. “But if you don’t want to talk, I understand. You look nice with your hair back by the way.” Then he turned his attention to the ceiling, and remained silent.

Nico was gripping the plastic ambrosia box so hard, he was sure he made several indentations from the pads of his fingers. Percy thought he looked nice with his hair out of his face. Percy was actually trying to talk with him. Maybe what he said the other time, back at the dining pavilion, maybe he actually meant it. Nico could try to get to know him more. After all, Will was his boyfriend. It’s not like feelings still lingered for—

“There you are!”

Both demigods looked up and found Annabeth near the entrance of the curtains. “Gods, what happened Seaweed Brain?”

“Manticore,” he smiled lazily. “But Jay and I slayed that thing. He didn’t know what hit him.”

“And yet you’re still the one in the hospital.” Annabeth sat down next to him on the cot. She watched Percy for a second before asking, “You feeling okay?”

“Well I kinda feel a little crappy, but the doc was taking good care of me. And Nico too.” Percy glanced over to the reason for his smile. “He’s been helpful.”

“I didn’t know you worked here,” Annabeth said to Nico.

“Volunteering. But now that Percy has a visitor, I’ll leave you two alone. I have to check on some other patients. Excuse me.” He rose from his seat and left the cot, taking the box of ambrosia with him.

It was a lie of course. Nico wasn’t assigned to anyone else. But he didn’t want to spend time around the two lovebirds and have his annoyance grow bigger.

“Hey I’m back,” Will greeted as he entered the infirmary. He spotted Nico and followed him to the cabinet. “How were things?”

“Fine. Percy’s awake. Dabbed his wounds with nectar and fed him a square. Annabeth is here visiting.”

“That’s good. I trust you did a fine job, so I won’t check on him until later.” Will lifted up a brown plastic bag with a straw handle. “How about we have that dinner now? You ready for a well-deserved break?”

Nico gave a quick glance to Percy’s cot.

“Yeah. A break would be good.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason should’ve known better than to leave the infirmary without getting checked.

After his shower, he wasn’t surprised to find Will in his cabin. He crossed his arms as he gave Jason a stern glare. The tapping of his foot on the marble floor and the tight line of his lips could only mean Jason was in some deep shit.

Thankfully, Will didn’t scold him too much. He quickly checked Jason’s vitals and performed other routine inspections before he bandaged up any injuries. Then he gave Jason a small cup of nectar as it would heal the wounds faster than an ambrosia square.

He left promptly afterward, but not before presenting Jason with a meal that Will personally asked Miranda to make for him. Jason was grateful of course, as now he didn’t need to go out to the dining pavilion. Once Will left, Jason sat down at his desk and ate the savory dinner he was brought. It was a relief that his exhaustion helped him sleep. If he weren’t so tired, he might’ve been up all night thinking about what Percy said concerning Zeus and Nico.

The next morning, Jason got up early and dressed himself for the day. After a quick breakfast at the pavilion, he headed over to the infirmary to check on Percy. But the current Apollo kids on shift told him Percy was cleared last night before curfew. Jason flew to Cabin Three, hoping the older teen would be there. No matter how many times he knocked, Percy didn’t answer.

Jason flew around camp to search for the Son of Poseidon afterward. Hardly any campers were doing their daily activities, and he figured Percy wouldn’t either. Now if he were Percy, where would he be so early in the morning…?

“The beach,” said Jason to himself. “Of course.”

He flew over to the shore and landed softly on the sand. Percy still wasn’t anywhere in sight, so Jason walked along the beach, hoping to find him sitting down or swimming. After about ten minutes, he spotted Percy walking toward the shore from the ocean. He was completely dry, though he tossed away a piece of seaweed that was on his shoulder.

“Morning, Perce.”

Percy looked at him with wide eyes, and then he gave a nervous smile. “Jay! Morning! How are you feeling?”

“Good. And you?” he asked with a smile.

“Just dandy. A night in the infirmary and an early morning swim, and I’m as good as new!”

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re feeling better. Why don’t we take some time to chat then?”

“Actually I’m really hungry, so I’m gonna head on over to the—”

“What’s the rush?” Jason slung an arm over Percy. “It’s still pretty early. Half the camp is asleep anyway.”

“Yeah but then the waffles are gonna be gone! And I heard there’s blueberry syrup today!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll cook you up something. Now, let’s talk about what you said yesterday concerning my dad.”

Percy groaned and held a hand over his eyes. “I thought I dreamt that.”

“Nope. It was real. Now spill it, Jackson.”

The older boy gave a weak laugh, and then groaned again. “Okay, sure. Don’t bite my head off, Grace. Let’s take a walk. It’s… well…”

Jason walked by Percy along the beach as the dawn became a bit brighter. He wasn’t sure how long they were out there. Not more than a few minutes probably. It took a while for Percy to get to the main point of the account though. Was it really that bad what Zeus did to Nico?

“—and so, because of the prophecy, and that Hades had two kids… Zeus tried to strike down both Bianca and Nico, but ended up killing their mother instead.”

It was worse than Jason thought.

“ _What?!_ ”

He stopped abruptly to stare at his friend in complete awe. Percy held his hands up in defense. “No but, Hades saved both of them! And then—”

“You mean to tell me that all the shit Nico’s been through started with my _dad?!_ ” He clenched his fist and glared up at the morning sky as he grit his teeth in anger. He’d see nothing, he knew that. But he at least hoped his father saw the expression on his face, and the unsaid words that came with it.

“Hey, calm down! It’s alright! Look man, I know it sounds bad but it’s been years—”

Jason gripped his hair with his hands. “I can’t believe this. I didn’t know… If I would’ve known…” He shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around what Percy just told him.

Nico’s mother died because of Jason’s father.

Which led to Hades putting them in the Lotus Hotel for safety.

Which caused Bianca and Nico to be fish out of temporal water.

And then _that_ led to her death, shattering Nico’s heart.

His suffering just kept stockpiling even into the modern era while he still carried the old one wherever he went.

Maybe Aphrodite had a point. Maybe that was why she cursed Jason. As the goddess of love, maybe she wasn’t just trying to exact revenge for hurting her daughter. Maybe in her own way, she was trying to protect anyone associated with Jason from staying with him. Was Nico getting together with Will part of the curse?

No. What the hell was he thinking? Nico wouldn’t like Jason that way in the first place. So then what was the deity’s true goal in doing this to him? Too many elements were missing in the puzzle she was building. On top of what Achelous said, the goddess’ punishment was starting to make more sense now.

 _How could_ anyone _ever truly love a son of Zeus?_

“Gods… Nico went through all of that and I…” Jason clenched both his fists as he turned away from Percy. Then he flew up into the sky, leaving his friend alone on the beach.

Percy’s shouts of protest weren’t enough to convince him to look back.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico had been searching the grounds for at least two hours during the later afternoon. He couldn’t find Jason anywhere. After Will told him about the checkup, Nico wanted to see for himself if Jason was fine. He felt terrible that he neglected the other demigod’s injuries when Percy was in the room. Did that idiot still have reign over some small, shriveled part of Nico’s heart that he failed to pay attention to Jason?

It was a question he didn’t want an answer to.

Unfortunately, Will caught him as he was on his hunt for the bespectacled blonde. At first Nico thought he’d be roped into taking another shift at the infirmary. He wasn’t a fucking medic for crying out loud. And people seemed uncomfortable with the embodiment of death hanging around. Didn’t Will see that?

But Nico didn’t bring it up. His boyfriend would just tell him he was over exaggerating again, and find some way to blame it on Jason who neither of them had even seen for the past several long hours.

No, instead it was much worse.

Will roped Nico into joining another game of Capture the Flag.

“You know I hate playing,” he said as he equipped himself with armor. The two of them were off to the side under the shade of a pine tree. There were several people around them still, so it wouldn’t look too suspicious.

“It’ll be good for you,” replied Will as he put on his own helmet. “You need some fresh air and what better way to work up a sweat than Capture the Flag?”

Nico groaned and fastened his personalized helmet. The Apollo boy looked at him and asked, “Do you really need to wear armor like that?”

“Like what?”

“Your whole ensemble is black, and your helmet looks like an actual skull. The point is to train each other, not scare people away.”

“I’m not changing out of my armor. I like it, and I don’t give a shit what other people think. I wore it last time I played and nobody complained.” Nico strapped his sword to his back. “So boo-hoo for anyone who does this time around.”

“I know, I’m just—”

“There’s no room for compromises this time.”

Will narrowed his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

But he didn’t get another minute alone with Nico. The campers started to round up in the center of the forest. Jason was already there in full armor, his helmet tucked underneath his arm. Nico walked toward him with a slight smile on his face.

“Hey Jace.”

The older teen looked down and smiled in return. “Neeks! Hey there! You’re playing again?”

“Yeah. Will convinced me to join in. Said it’d be good for me or something.”

“Oh I see. Wearing your cool personalized armor again?”

“Yep.” Nico traced the contours of the eyeholes in his helmet. “How are you going to divide up the teams?”

“Clarisse will be the captain of one team, and I’ll be the other. I’m thinking I’ll divide up the Apollo Cabin and Hermes Cabin since they’re so big. Each half will go to each team.”

“Sounds like a good plan so far.”

Before Nico could ask whether he’d be on Jason’s team or Clarisse’s, everyone assembled as Chiron walked into the clearing. The unfortunate thing about Capture the Flag was that the captains didn’t always choose their teammates. Chiron took Jason’s suggestion though and divided the Hermes and Apollo kids. Will looked a bit disappointed he ended up on Clarisse’s team. Nico, however, counted it as a relief. Maybe he’d finally get some breathing room.

In the end, the teams were divided evenly: half of the Hermes kids and Apollo kids went to both Clarisse and Jason. She got the kids from Aphrodite, Demeter, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Hebe, in addition to Pollux. Jason got the kids from Athena, Hephaestus, Iris, Nike, Tyche, and Hecate. As he had less campers than Clarisse, Percy and Nico were also on his team.

Some people on her team complained about Jason having the remaining Big Three kids, but Clarisse quickly shut them up. Something about war not being fair and you had to expect the unexpected, though Nico assumed they only zipped their lips once they caught her piercing glare. Both teams huddled up once Chiron initiated the game.

“Alright, this is how it’s going to go,” Jason began. “There are campers on Clarisse’s team who were on the Greek side during our game with the Romans. They’ll undoubtedly expect Percy and Nico to guard the flag again.”

“So are you changing it up?” asked Annabeth. “I have a suggestion for the new plan.”

“If something seems amiss to you in my plan, then feel free to suggest other courses of action within it.” Nico smiled to himself at Jason’s diplomacy. “As our opponents might suspect Nico and Percy to guard the flag, neither of them will do it. Instead, I propose they be the two to retrieve the flag.”

Nico hoped Annabeth would say something opposing the plan.

“Hmm, sounds reasonable,” she replied. Well there went Nico’s comforting thoughts. “As for who will guard the flag…?”

“I’ll do it. Two thirds of the Hecate kids will secure the perimeter with their Mist, and the Apollo kids will go out in squads. Half of them will stay within our area, and the others will go with the demigods who will be on the offensive. As for everyone else—”

Jason had a good plan. The way he divided the teams and secured not only the radius of where their flag was, but how he launched the offensive side, was almost on par with an adult general for an army. Clarisse was no slouch either though, so Nico focused on the task assigned to him.

As much as he would’ve preferred not to be on Percy’s squad, Jason trusted him with retrieving the flag. He wasn’t going to disappoint him.

“So Leo’s going to distract our opponents with the Hecate kids,” Nico said to Percy as the two of them hid near the flag location of their opponents once they found it. “You remember the rest of the plan, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” replied Percy. “Just gotta let everyone do their thing, and you and I will grab the flag.”

Nico nodded. He planned to shadow-travel them a couple of yards away from the clearing so they could carry the flag over the creek. Appearing any closer would be too expected. Everyone else was tasked with fighting or distracting Clarisse’s team.

Piper was guarding the flag along with Miranda. It was possible Nico and Percy could risk falling in her charmspeak. There wasn’t any water nearby. Perhaps a precaution in case Jason sent Percy to retrieve their flag? Miranda was probably there in case water was involved; it’d help her with her plant abilities. It wasn’t a problem; Nico went over with Percy a way to bypass that should it happen.

“I’ll go out first,” he said to the Son of Poseidon. “You wait here. Tell me again where the spot was where you felt it.”

“Over there.” Percy pointed to a tree behind Piper. “If you do it there, I can manage.”

“Alright.” He didn’t waste another second, and stepped into the clearing. But he didn’t give either girl a chance to take in who their opponent was. Nico went in, sword at the ready, as Piper deflected his first strike.

“You’re good,” he said.

She smiled at him. “Thanks. Charmspeak is forbidden. Clarisse wants us to win with strength and strategy. I can understand; I don’t like using it anyway.”

“It’s a smart move.” Nico struck again, and Piper dodged.

“He’s cute and everything, Pipes,” Miranda began. “But don’t let him distract you.” She charged at Nico with her own sword. He deflected her strike and pushed her back with the blunt side of it.

That’s how he fought for a good ten minutes against both girls: he deflected the blows of one of them, and defended himself with his shield for the other. Summoning skeletons wasn’t much of a good idea. Miranda could halt them with vines. He could only rely on his shadow-travel, and the plan he conjured with Percy.

“Damn, you really are too good,” Piper said as she stepped away to catch her breath. “No wonder Jason trusts you so much!” She tried to strike Nico from the side but he swerved and blocked with his shield, deflecting Miranda’s strike from the other end.

“That’s not charmspeak is it?”

She laughed. “No. Completely genuine compliment.”

“Horn hasn’t been blown yet,” Miranda said. “So we gotta hold you here until then. Sorry kiddo.” She held out her hand and large, thick roots wrapped around Nico’s legs. “No shadows in this clearing either, so you’re outta luck.”

Nico looked to the tree Percy told him about, and opened up the ground in front of it. He made a large ditch where water started to flow into it. Miranda laughed. “That’s not gonna help you, but it’ll be better for me, so thanks!”

“I can see why Jason sent only you to get our flag,” Piper said. “You can hold your own for a long time. But don’t expect it to be easy just because we’re not kids of the Big Three. It’s hard for somebody to do this alone.”

Nico smirked.

“Who said I was alone?”

The shock on both Piper and Miranda’s expressions was enough of an opening to distract them. Without missing a beat, the water from the ditch shot out and threw the girls back to the edge of the clearing. Nico grinned and focused on wilting the roots until they were brittle and dry. He slashed at them until he was free.

Percy grabbed the flag and ran toward Nico. “Let’s go let’s go!”

Nico followed after him, looking back every so often. Piper and Miranda were chasing after them, though the two boys were faster. Miranda outstretched her hand and roots shot out of the ground. They slithered and darted their way toward Nico and Percy. Everywhere they looked, there were trees. If Miranda got any closer, they could be cornered.

So Nico grabbed Percy’s hand, and dragged him into the shadows.

They ended up at the edge of the creek’s clearing, though unfortunately for them, there were demigods of the opposing team waiting for them. As soon as they saw Percy and Nico emerge from the shadows, they attacked.

Because they were close enough to their side of the forest, Nico figured it wouldn’t be so bad if he used his powers again. There were too many of Clarisse’s team trying to attack them, so he’d need just as many of his own soldiers to defend Percy. The ground opened up, and out crawled several skeletal warriors. Some of the demigods stepped back in cowardice, but just as many charged forward at their undead opponents. Trying to evade their attacks while keeping his hold on the skeletons was draining for Nico. But so long as Percy got across the creek, it was fine.

One of the demigods charged toward Percy from behind, but Nico was too busy fighting his own battle to take care of the straggler. “Percy! Your left!” he shouted.

Just as quickly, the water from the creek shot out like a whip and slammed the other demigod against the trunk of a tree. Percy ran across the water, soaking his legs, and then hollered as he held up the flag on the other side.

“Oh yeah! Who’s badass?! Us!”

The horn blew, and everyone stopped fighting.

Nico returned the skeletons to the ground, and then walked over the creek. The other demigods tossed their weapons down on the floor in frustration, groaning and mumbling to themselves. Little by little, demigods from both teams assembled in the clearing of the creek.

Clarisse came into view and stepped onto her side of the land. Her team looked at her a bit fearfully, and Nico expected her to yell at them for their failures. But instead she huffed loudly and said, “Next time. We’ll get them next time. Hold your heads up high! Don’t whine! You tried and gave it all you got! Jason’s team was just one step ahead of us! Learn from this!”

Chiron approached them and said, “Well done Percy!”

“Thanks,” he replied, sticking the flag into the ground. “But I couldn’t have done it without Nico!” He walked over to the shorter boy and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “You really helped me out there!” Percy grinned at him. “This victory is yours too!”

Nico looked at the hand that was placed on his shoulder, staring at it as if it were a marvel. Percy’s praise really shouldn’t be making him feel so jittery. “Uh… you’re… you’re welcome.”

Their teammates crowded around Percy, congratulating him, and Nico slipped away from the mass of people. Once he got out of the cluster, he removed his helmet and sighed. He touched his hair and the sweat damping his locks felt absolutely disgusting. He’d definitely need to take a shower tonight.

Jason was walking out from the woods with a smile on his face. Nico looked at him with a smile of his own and began to make his way toward the older demigod.

“Hey, Jace,” he said when he was closer.

“You did it Neeks!”

“Thanks. But you did a lot of the initial planning.”

“Yeah, but I gave you the reigns for your part of the formation. Nice job out there. Got to say, you really are the strongest demigod I know. Next time, you can be my right-hand when it comes to making battle strategies. If you’re okay with it of course.”

Nico felt his cheeks grow warm, but all he could do was smile a bit wider. “Yeah, I’d love to help—”

He was cut off with Jason blocking him from the right as a thin blur came flying toward them. Next thing he knew, there was an arrow stuck in Jason’s left arm.  
  


* * * * *  
  


When the horn blew, Jason laughed to himself as he looked at the sky. Clarisse sheathed her weapon and clicked her teeth. He’d been fighting her solo as her group of demigods were fighting Jason’s along the several rings within the radius of the flag.

“Guess you’re the better captain this time,” she said. Clarisse held out her hand, and Jason shook it. “Good job, Grace.” She gave him a grin. “A worthy opponent.”

He smiled back at her. “Thanks. You too.”

Everyone made their way through the woods to the clearing in the creek. Some demigods walked alongside Jason to congratulate him on their win, and others offered their kudos and praise for his combat expertise.

The clearing was already beginning to crowd with demigods, and the ones walking with Jason ran toward their friends in the large huddle, a huddle which was currently suffocating Percy with attention.

Nico squeezed himself out of the bundle of campers, and took off his helmet. Typical Nico. He didn’t like attention and was probably trying to get away from everyone. He smiled when he noticed Jason, and began to walk toward him.

“Hey, Jace,” he said when he was only a few feet away. Seeing him again after hours of avoidance left Jason a bit nervous, but he had to pretend nothing was wrong. He really didn’t want Nico asking him questions.

“You did it Neeks!”

“Thanks. But you did a lot of the initial planning.”

“Yeah, but I gave you the reigns for your part of the formation. Nice job out there. Got to say, you really are the strongest demigod I know. Next time, you can be my right-hand when it comes to making battle strategies. If you’re okay with it of course.”

And Jason really meant it. Having Nico as a collaborator, they could probably have more effective strategies and gain the flag quicker than the standard. The Son of Hades really should give himself more credit. He had a natural affinity for battle, a valuable asset for any demigod.

Nico’s cheeks grew a faint blush at Jason’s comment, though he smiled instead of turning away. “Yeah, I’d love to help—”

But Jason didn’t give him a chance to finish. The blur of something whisking toward them brought his defenses back up. Jason didn’t have time to pull Nico out of the way, so he shielded the smaller teen with his body as an arrow stuck itself into Jason’s left arm.

He grit his teeth and growled out a cry as the pain seared into his body. Nico looked at him in a panic. “Jason!”

“I’m fine,” he said with a weak smile.

What wasn’t fine was the attention brought to them. He really didn’t want people making a big deal out of it. It was just an arrow. All he had to do was grab it, and yank it out—

“Hold it right there!” came Will’s voice as he shoved his way through the other campers. “Don’t even think about it Grace!”

Jason’s hand hovered inches above the arrow. Will walked over quickly to him and Nico. “We need to get you to the infirmary.”

“I can just—”

Will’s stern glare stunted him into continuing his protest. “Infirmary. _Now._ ”

The three of them began to walk away, though not before hearing the comments being murmured from the various campers around them.

“What happened?”

“Grace got hit with an arrow.”

“An arrow? But the battle is over!”

“Oh gods. Do you think we’re under attack or something?!”

“No, Chiron would’ve let us know!”

“Then where did it come from?!”

Where did it come from indeed. Maybe it was the constant bleeding of Jason’s wound, or maybe his face looked fatigued, but whichever the case, he was grateful that Nico grabbed his hand and Will’s, and shadow-traveled them to the infirmary. When they got there, Jason sat down on one of the cots and tried to remove his armor, though with an arrow stuck in his left bicep, it was a little daunting trying to take everything off.

Will helped him and said, “The shirt needs to go too. Got caught in the fabric of the sleeve.” He carefully helped Jason pull the shirt over his head. Will removed his own armor afterward and then Nico followed suit. He set his armor at the foot of the cot, and then he helped Jason remove everything.

“How’d this happen?” asked Will as he hurriedly grabbed a pair of scrubs and tossed Nico a pair. “Put these on,” he said to him. “You’re helping me.”

“But—”

“No time for dawdling! If you’re that self-conscious about changing in front of people, then just do it behind a curtain!”

“Don’t know,” replied Jason to Will’s question. He eyed Nico as he quickly walked over to a cot and closed the curtains around. “One minute I was talking with Nico, and the next thing I knew, an arrow was aiming for us.”

“There’s some foul play going on here,” Will said seriously. He went to the sink at the back of the room and washed his hands. Then he returned with a few medical utensils. “Most of the archers in this camp are from Apollo Cabin.” He quickly changed into the scrub shirt, not even minding that Jason was there.

“What are you saying, doc?”

“I’m saying—hold on, I have to check how deeply lodged this thing is.” Will put on some gloves and then held the arrow by its shaft. He gently twisted it, and Jason bit back a cry. “Okay, it’s not stuck, so it didn’t pierce your bone. Must’ve been an amateur archer. Lucky us.”

Nico returned in his own pair of scrubs. Will said to him, “Tie your hair back or else it’ll get in the way. And wash your hands. Don’t want you to infect our patient.”

His boyfriend responded to him quickly, although it looked a little nervous, almost as if Nico was reacting to being scolded. Jason kept his focus on Nico as he hurried to complete Will’s tasks. He returned with clean hands a pair of gloves.

“As a side note,” Will said to Nico. “Don’t shadow-travel if I don’t authorize it. Traveling through the nether could have sunk the arrow even deeper into Jason’s arm. Then it would’ve gotten stuck in his bone.”

“But we needed to get to the infirmary—”

“We could have walked here. At least then the arrow wouldn’t sink in as quickly. You gotta think about these things, Nico. Don’t be so careless.”

His expression fell as bit as he muttered, “Yeah, sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.”

Jason observed Nico’s body language as he handed the things Will asked him for. Nico held his arms close to his body, trying to take up as little space as possible next to Will.

“You know, getting here from shadow-travel was a better option,” Jason said gently. “Walking would have taken a lot longer. I’d have lost more blood in addition to the arrow getting lodged deeper inside my arm.” He looked at Nico with a smile. “Thanks for taking us out of there.”

The smile was returned from the younger demigod. “You’re welcome.”

Will shook his head and sighed. “It was a careless move. But whatever. That’s the past. Now I have to make an incision around your wound to remove it.”

“Can’t you just yank it out?”

He stared at Jason with wide eyes, and then his eyebrows furrowed angrily. “No you can’t just yank it out! And I hate that movies continuously implement that false medical practice! The arrowhead will just get stuck in there and it’ll be even harder to dislodge it!”

The young doctor took one of the utensils from the rolled up fabric casing. “Making an incision will help the arrow come out easier. It got stuck in your arm, so it shouldn’t be fatal. Nico, give him some anesthesia.”

Nico prepared a needle and then swabbed a spot clean on Jason’s arm. He flicked the syringe, and then gently injected the anesthesia. It didn’t hurt as much as when Will began to make the incisions.

But the teenaged healer worked quickly and nimbly. The incision wasn’t too big, but it was large enough that Will was able to pull the arrow out without much effort. Jason’s wound began to bleed more now that the foreign object was removed. Will handed the arrow to Nico. “Wash that and then set it on the counter in the back. Fuck, it’s tipped with Celestial Bronze. The feathers are golden too, so now I’m _positive_ it was from my cabin.”

As Nico went to complete his task, Will cleaned Jason’s wound swiftly. He ran his hand above the area, and a soft light glowed. Jason stared at it curiously.

“I rarely use this,” Will said after he caught Jason’s look. “Being a child of Apollo, we can heal without medical tools. I’m the best at it so far.” His hand hovered over the rest of Jason’s arm. “Hmm, good. Looks like you didn’t suffer nerve damage.” The wound steamed as it gradually began to close.

“Using our healing powers like this won’t help us out in the real world. It’s why I forbid my siblings to use it if it isn’t necessary. They won’t learn properly otherwise. But you were just shot with an arrowhead that had a Celestial Bronze tip. It’ll eat away at your life essence a little if I don’t use my healing powers.” Before the wound fully closed, Will removed his hand and the glow was gone. “That should be enough.”

He wiped away any bloody residue with cotton swabs. “Put some nectar on it, keep it bandaged, and it’ll heal in no time. But this means you can’t work on shrines or anything like that again until you’re better. I’ll assign some more physical therapy so your muscles heal properly too.”

Nico returned with a new set of gloves. “Okay, the arrow is washed.”

“Good. I’ll get to the bottom of this soon enough.” Will unwrapped the roll of bandage gauze. “Nico, give him an ambrosia square and get me some nectar.”

He went back to the end of the room to retrieve the two items. Nico returned promptly, and handed him a vial of nectar. Will dabbed a bit onto a cotton swab and applied it to Jason’s wound. Then Nico fed him an ambrosia square, and put the rest away.

“Alright, that should do it,” said Will after he finished applying the bandage to Jason’s arm. “Try not to use it so much if you don’t have to.” He smiled at him. “There’re extra shirts in the back. Nico, can you get him one?”

“Yeah, sure.” He quickly returned with a large Camp Half-Blood shirt and handed it to Jason. Will closed the curtain over Jason’s cot, and then walked over to the sink with Nico. Jason could still see them through a sliver in the curtains.

“Thanks for working so quickly,” Will said to the shorter teen as he washed his hands.

“No problem. Thanks for helping Jason.” Nico disposed of his gloves and then lathered his hands with soap.

“It’s my pleasure. He’s your friend, so I wanna help however I can.”

Nico smiled as he washed, and then quickly dried his hands. “Well I appreciate it.”

“Hmm, does this mean I get a little reward?” asked Will with a smirk.

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Maybe a little kiss.”

Nico groaned, but he quickly kissed Will on the cheek. “There.”

“Nope. I meant an actual one. Right. Here.” He tapped his lips as he continued to stare at his boyfriend.

The younger demigod glanced around the infirmary. Maybe he was checking to see if there weren’t any other people inside. After a brief glance around, Nico said, “Fine. But quickly, just in case somebody sees.”

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist. “There’s nobody here but us, Nicky.” And then he leaned down and kissed him. Nico’s posture relaxed a bit, and he slowly kissed back. Will smiled into the kiss, and his boyfriend did the same.

Jason swallowed hard as he felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He quickly put on his new shirt and then set his glasses back on. Even after he was finished dressing, they still weren’t done having a moment. He rustled the curtains just so they were aware he was coming out. Nico was the first to part from the kiss, nearly jumping out of Will’s arms.

“I’ll be going to my cabin now,” said Jason with the best smile he could muster. “Got to get as much rest as possible.”

“I’m glad you’re taking your health seriously,” Will replied. “But are you sure you don’t want to stay overnight?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

“No, I’ll be okay. I’ll come for a checkup in a day or two.”

“Please do. I want to make sure your wound is healing properly. I’ll give you your physical therapy soon as well.”

“Thanks doc.”

“No problem, Grace.”

“I’ll see you two later.” He waved and them, and they returned the gesture. Nico focused on him a lot longer than Will did. The younger teen looked concerned as he stared at Jason.

“I’m fine Neeks,” assured Jason. “Don’t worry.”

He only nodded in response, and then turned back to Will.

Jason left the infirmary, but not before looking back at the two from the entrance. Watching them kiss a second time knotted his insides and brought his blood to a boil. But he was being stupid. He had no right to be jealous. Nico was happy, and that’s what mattered. Jason’s arm wound was hurting slightly, probably because he was getting worked up over nothing.

He shook his head, and then walked down the hallway. Piper and Leo were downstairs waiting for him. Jason put on his best smile, and greeted them warmly.

“How are you feeling?” asked Piper, looking a little worried. “Who the hell would do this?”

“Assholes, that’s who,” replied Leo in a bitter tone. “Good thing the doc was there. You okay, Cap?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll need rest, but I’ll be fine,” he reassured.

They walked with him out of the house and down the porch steps where other demigods were approaching them. Some looked concerned as they directed their attention toward Jason, and others were mumbling to themselves about where the arrow came from.

“Jason, are you alright?” asked Chiron. “Rest assured I will look into this matter as soon as possible.”

“I’m fine. Maybe somebody just misfired or something like that.”

“I dunno, they wouldn’t have hit you directly,” said one camper. “It would’ve flown off to the side or something, wouldn’t it?”

“Or maybe they wanted to snuff out the competition,” another offered.

“That could be it,” replied a third to the second. “What if they wanted to injure one of the Big Three kids so they couldn’t participate in the next game?”

“Nico _was_ next to Jason when it happened… Maybe they were trying to kill two birds with one stone?”

Did Jason really pose that much of a threat that somebody would want to hurt him? Or even Nico? It’s not like either of them were cheating or anything. Jason thought he played fair, and he didn’t use an unnecessary amount of force against weaker demigods. He even prevented himself from being the one to grab the flag so other demigods had a chance to practice and enjoy themselves.

Maybe he was too strong. Maybe that whole ‘Golden Boy’ thing finally got to somebody and they decided to do something about it. He wasn’t strong though, not like everyone else apparently thought. He was unconscious for several parts of their quest during the war, and he couldn’t take down Gaea by himself completely.

But he was a son of Jupiter, and maybe that alone was enough evidence for his strength.

Jason wasn’t perfect, and getting hit with that arrow had to at least prove to the other campers that he wasn’t infallible. But as they watched him with pity and perhaps mild disappointment, he couldn’t help but feel he let them down somehow. He should be better than this, given his training history and—just that—his strength which went unmatched by everyone except maybe Nico, Percy and Reyna.

In all honesty, he really hoped it was him this anonymous archer was aiming for. Jason hated to think somebody disliked Nico so much that they wanted to injure him badly. Nico played fair, and he never bothered anyone. But if they were after the Son of Hades, then maybe it was good that Nico was with Will all the time and surrounded by witnesses, whereas if he were to volunteer to help Jason with the shrines in remote locations of the camp, it’d be harder to prove anything.

Besides, then Will and Nico could grow to be closer boyfriends. Nico looked happy being kissed by Will back there at the infirmary. Jason remembered the way Nico smiled being kissed by Will, and how seeing them hugging and being alone just looked so… good for Nico. He was happy, and Jason just had to accept that. Why did he still feel jealous when he thought back to those two enjoying each other’s presence in tranquil bliss?

Because Jason was selfish.

He was irrational.

He wasn’t a good friend, not like he thought he was.

Aphrodite’s taunting laughter echoed in Jason’s ears.

Though the arrow was shot at his arm, it might as well have been shot through his heart.

“Jason, is everything okay?” asked Piper with concern on her face.

He smiled at her. “A little tired, but everything’s fine.”

_I’ll be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/42321849732) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Jason's talk with Percy is based on Part 2 of [this](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/91370139833) comic by ilyone. Part 3 won't happen, and next chapter will only be loosely inspired by Part 4. 
> 
> Hmm, I wonder who that arrow was aimed for? Jason or Nico? Before anybody assumes, no it wasn't Will who shot it. He sucks at archery and regardless of his jealousy, he wouldn't go that far. (No canon character is a villain in this story).
> 
> Poor Jason, witnessing that kiss. His heartbreak just keeps getting worse in his attempts to be a supportive friend. :c
> 
> What a way to bring in the new year, huh? I forgot to say it last time, but Happy New Year everyone! Hopefully 2016 is a better year for all of us in fortune, wisdom, love, and everything else in between! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	38. Gemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gemes**  
>  [GEH·mes] _Javanese_  
>  (n.) the anger one feels inside but cannot find a way to express it

Nico had wanted to visit Jason last night in his cabin just to make sure his arm was doing fine. Unfortunately, by the time his shift at the infirmary ended, he was tired beyond belief, and ended up falling asleep in his own cabin.

That was part of it. The other part was the worry about the arrow that budged its way forward from the back of Nico’s mind. Jason’s soul grew a degree cooler since he was hit with that thing. It could only mean some of his life was stripped from him, maybe one or two years.

But his soul still shouldn’t have been as cold as it was, especially in comparison to their other friends. Even Reyna, the only other person Nico knew who stressed a lot, didn’t have a soul as cold as Jason’s. Hypothetically, if his soul continued this way, he’d have a higher chance of dying first before any of his other friends. Nico found it unsettling that a single arrowhead of Celestial Bronze could do so much damage to Jason—unless something else had happened to him beforehand.

It had taken Nico a couple hours to fall asleep, his worry and confusion over Jason’s condition keeping him up. Then, once he slept, it hadn’t been peaceful. He had dreamt about Percy. Maybe it was due to their team-up in the game, or maybe it was because Percy was simply back at Camp Half-Blood.

In the dream, Percy looked just as he did during their game of Capture the Flag. Dream Percy didn’t have muscle where he wouldn’t usually, nor did his hair become long and flowing like Nico had seen the men have on the covers of those cheap harlequin romance novels that were sold in dollar stores. That was more than fine with Nico. Percy didn’t need help to look any more attractive than he already did.

But when Percy got a hold of the flag, he didn’t make it toward the creek like he should’ve. Instead, he ended up tripping over his own two feet and colliding with Nico. They tumbled down to what should have been the ground. Suddenly Nico found himself very naked in bed with Percy who was _also_ very naked and looking at him like he was his whole universe.

Percy bent down to capture Nico’s mouth with his own and that was the beginning of the end. They moaned, shared breaths, and whispered each other’s name like secrets.

Nico had woken up with a start, and to an embarrassing tent pitched in his boxers that demanded attention. Nico had intended to take a cold shower, but in a moment of weakness, he took a hot one instead.

He left the shower red-faced and deeply ashamed.

Will was his boyfriend. Not once did he ever consider sharing a moment of intimacy like that with Will, but this marked the second time Nico had dreamt about Percy.

Deciding to distract himself, Nico walked out of the cabin and headed for the coliseum. Training Emma and April would be a good course of action to rid his mind of stupid, unrealistic dreams.

After they spent an hour or so practicing, he made them lunch and they ate near the lake. The girls wanted to play in the water with him, but looking at any large body of water reminded him of everyone’s favorite Cabin Three resident. He politely declined their invitation, and instead supervised them as they splashed around in the lake. Nico spent the rest of his day in the infirmary helping Will.

That’s how the next week flew by: sleep, cook, train, work. Occasionally Percy would try to approach him, but since that dream, Nico shadow-traveled away whenever he could. He hadn’t seen Jason during that time, and the moments he did happen to find him outside, the older teen gave him a quick hello and then went back to doing whatever busied him first.

It was almost as if Jason were avoiding him.

He really hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Did I do something wrong?” Nico quietly asked himself.

“No, you didn’t,” replied Will.

The two of them were doing the infirmary’s laundry in the washroom of camp. Will put in a load of bedsheets and turned on the washing machine. “He’s never avoided me,” Nico continued. He might as well keep the conversation going. He didn’t know who else to go to for something like this. “I know he’s busy, but all he really does is say a quick hello to me, and then he’s back to his tasks.”

Will looked at Nico with narrowed eyes. “Jason isn’t working on the shrines when he should be resting, is he?”

“No. Or at least, not physically. He uses his control over wind to lift pieces and—”

“Ugh! I know it’s been a week since his injury, and that he’s taking ambrosia and nectar, but he’s still not completely better!” Will huffed and slammed the lid of the washing machine closed. “Just because demigods have a much greater healing factor than regular mortals doesn’t mean we still don’t need rest.”

Will shook his head and helped Nico fold more scrubs. There were hundreds of pairs, so it was going to take them a while. “I’m concerned about the arrow,” he said to Nico.

“Because of the tip?”

“Yeah. In the games, I forbid our cabin to use arrows like that.” Will gave a hard stare to the scrubs in his hands. “Nico, tell me what happened that day.”

“I was just talking to Jason, and then next thing I know, I’m being shoved back and he’s there in front of me.”

Will paused before asking, “Acting like a shield then?”

“Yeah. I guess there wasn’t enough time to push me out of the way or something. But I don’t understand why somebody would wanna hurt Jason like that.”

Will stopped folding the scrubs and stared at the faded white metal of the washing machine. Then he turned to Nico and said, “I think that arrow might’ve been aimed at you.”

Nico stared at him in silence for a few seconds. “Me? Why me?”

“I don’t know. But if Jason had to shield you from it, it was obviously sailing in your direction, not his. And the fact that it was tipped with Celestial Bronze instead of a standard arrowhead…”

“Are you suggesting that somebody’s trying to kill me?”

“That’s not something I want to think about.” He paused again. “I don’t think they were aiming to kill you, otherwise the whole arrowhead would’ve been bronze. I do think they were trying to injure you though.”

Did somebody really hate him that much that they wanted to attack him? Nico couldn’t think of anyone specific who would want to hurt him, minus Mitchell and by extension, the majority of his siblings. They weren’t really fighters however, or archers from what he knew. Nico wasn’t scared though; simply annoyed.

“When I was checking on Jason,” said Will. “I had to use my healing powers on him.”

Nico looked at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “Was the wound that bad?”

He shook his head. “I just wanted to check how much of his life essence was stripped away because of the arrow. It was about… a year. The poor guy now has a year shaven off his total lifespan.”

A cold tingle of dread settled in Nico’s stomach. “…A year?”

“Yeah. Using my ability, I could tell this wasn’t the first time he’s been hurt with a demigod weapon.”

“What are you saying?”

“Jason might have an old injury from something like Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold.” Will’s expression fell into one of sympathy. “I’m concerned, and I wanted to ask him about it, but he’s stubborn and probably won’t talk to me. I’ve seen guys like him, know guys like him. They don’t want to admit something’s wrong with their bodies.” He shook his head. “Must be a prideful type of guy. But then again, look who is father is. Not surprising.”

“He’s not like that,” Nico quickly defended. “He’s not like his father. Jason just doesn’t want people worrying about him.” Though Will was right about one thing: Something was up with Jason, and knowing him, he wasn’t telling anyone.

“Well then I have a job for you.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to find out what’s wrong with him. I can’t get the nagging feeling out of my head that he was struck with a weapon of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Nico replied, “I thought you had a problem with me being anywhere near him.”

“Nico, this is serious. Don’t start acting like a child.”

“ _I’m_ acting like a child?”

“There you go again.” Will rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna get into one of your exaggerated rants.” Before Nico could retort, Will continued, “Jason’s close to you. And it’s pretty obvious he trusts you and is comfortable when you’re around. Get him to tell you what’s wrong.”

“Manipulating my friend doesn’t sound like a very friendly thing to do.”

“You wouldn’t be manipulating him. Don’t you want what’s best for Jason?”

“Of course I want what’s best for him! Why would you even ask me that?!”

“Nico, lower your voice. Calm down.”

He grit his teeth. “I’ll ask him, but I’m going to tell him why.”

“ _Fine_ , if you have to. Just don’t make such a big deal out of it.” Will shook his head and continued folding the scrubs in the basket.

“You’re the one who made it sound so ominous!”

“Well then if you’re so concerned, stop wasting time and go _ask_ him what’s wrong.”

Growing frustrated, Nico stormed out of the laundry room and went to search for Jason. He was glad Will didn’t call him back to finish folding. Being in the same room with him was starting to become the real chore.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason hated himself for avoiding Nico.

But ever since Percy told him the history of how Maria di Angelo died, Jason felt guilty about being friends with her son. Thinking about ulterior motives for why Aphrodite cursed him, maybe it was for the best that Nico and Will got together. He could be happy with someone, and with Jason out of the picture, Reyna could be Nico’s new best friend. He seemed to be growing a bit more relaxed around Percy too.

As much as it pained him, Jason knew distancing himself from Nico was the right thing to do. Not completely, because he didn’t want Nico to think he disliked him or something, but little by little, Jason would just spend less and less time with Nico. It’d give him a chance to strengthen the bonds with other people he was becoming acquainted with.

Okay, maybe Jason was being a little stupid. Part of the reason he was avoiding Nico was due to his romantic attachments. Jason couldn’t deny anymore that he was most likely in love with his closest friend. And if he really loved Nico, he’d let him go. He’d let him be with somebody who made him happy.

Jason’s job was to finish the shrines. Even if he wanted to start a new relationship, he couldn’t afford to. His responsibilities, whether he liked them or not, were not to himself.

“Hey, Jason.”

The sudden voice made him jump a little. He turned around and found Nico standing behind him. “Oh, hey.”

“What are you doing over here by yourself?” he asked with sincerity in his voice.

“Just resting. Don’t want Will to get angry at me or anything,” came the light reply. Though truthfully, he was a little tired.

Jason opted to take a day off from shrine building so as not to worsen the wound on his left arm. He didn’t need a bandage anymore though. In combination of nectar, ambrosia, and his natural healing factor, the injury was only a scar now. Will continued to insist he do the physical therapy and take a little more time off before continuing the shrine constructions anyway.

Deciding to heed the young doctor’s advice, Jason sat under the shade of a tree near the shore. It was a few yards away from a ledge overlooking the beach. Nobody knew of it except Nico, or at least that’s what he thought. It was the spot near the beach Jason had mentioned to Thalia during her visit.

Nico actually remembering where it was stirred the butterflies in Jason’s stomach all over again.

“Can I join you?” asked the younger teen.

“Oh, of course. Go ahead.”

He sat down next to Jason. For a few minutes, they stared into the distance in silence. Then Nico asked, “Is everything okay?”

Jason looked at him. “My injury is better.”

“No, that’s not—I mean, I’m glad you're feeling better of course. But what I meant was, is everything okay with us?”

Damn, it was too obvious he was avoiding the younger boy. The hurt on his face as he waited for a response made Jason feel like an absolute jackass.

Should he lie and say it was fine? It’s not like he had a problem with Nico. But Jason was being selfish in avoiding him. Nico didn’t do anything wrong. The only one to blame was Jason himself. He was being a huge idiot, and he might as well come clean.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” apologized Nico. “But I’d like to know what exactly that thing was.”

“It’s not you, honest!” Jason quickly replied. “I’m just overthinking things, as usual.” He gave Nico a sheepish grin.

He expected some witty comeback, but instead Nico studied his face. “You’ve been avoiding me. What’s going on?” Jason hesitated to reply. Nico looked down at the laces of his shoes. “I feel like we’re growing more distant by the day. I know we’re both busy, and I understand we can’t be in each other’s company all the time, but… something’s up with you.” Nico looked back at him. “And don’t tell me it’s not, because I’ve went through the same shit, holding in things that were bothering me. In that sense, I can read you like a book, Grace.”

Jason sighed, and then said, “I found something out, about your past.”

“What exactly did you find out?” asked Nico slowly, as if he were handling a small animal in his hands.

He might as well say it. Hiding things from Nico wasn’t going to work, nor was it fair. Nico really seemed to want this friendship as much as Jason did. If he couldn’t even be honest with the person he cared about most, then he didn’t deserve to be in his company.

So Jason told him everything. He was hesitant to admit it was Percy he found it out from, but Nico insisted he know who it was. Jason explained it was the reason why he was avoiding him, and that he felt bad that Nico had to look at him every day and be reminded he was friends with the son of the god who killed his mother.

After he was done explaining, Nico stared at him with a poker face. He didn’t say anything for a good solid minute. Then his brow furrowed, almost as if he were going to scowl.

“You’re an idiot.”

Okay, that wasn’t exactly the type of response Jason was expecting.

“Huh?” he asked dumbly as he blinked.

“Do you even hear yourself, honestly? Jason, you weren’t even _alive_ back then. How can my mother dying be even _remotely_ your fault?”

“It’s just… well children of my dad aren’t always the nicest of people, and I’m well aware of that. Hercules is one example. And if none of that had happened to you in the past, you’d be so much happier in the present.”

“If none of that had happened, I would’ve never met you.”

Jason looked at him with wide eyes. Nico’s expression relaxed. Then he looked down at his hands and stared at his palms. “You think children of Zeus are the only ones who’ve done terrible things, Jason? That’s a laugh. Hades kids aren’t exactly known for being advocates of justice and peace throughout history either.”

When he didn’t respond to Nico, the boy continued. “World War 2 is a primary example. Take a wild guess at who Hitler’s godly parent was.”

“…Oh.”

“…Yeah, ‘oh’. But I don’t let that get to me. I mean I used to, but not anymore.” Nico traced the lines in his palm. “Some kids just don’t turn out so well, no matter who their godly mother or father is. And just because one demigod was terrible, doesn’t mean the ones that follow will be the same. Hazel is sweet, and Thalia’s really cool.”

Nico looked at Jason. “And you, you’re really kind to others. You were kind to me without even knowing me. All this prejudice against me, even amongst the Argo II crew, and yet you still didn’t listen to it. You’re a good person, Jason, and I truly believe that even if you weren’t Jupiter’s son, you’d still be just as kind and caring as you are now.”

Jason stared at him for a moment, trying to process Nico’s words. It was a relief that Nico harbored no ill will toward him. He was a lot stronger than Jason even in matters having nothing to do with battle. It was one of the many things Jason admired about him.

“So… so don’t worry about being a bad person, because you’re not. You’re not a bad friend either.” Nico gave a humorless laugh. “I’m not exactly the poster child for kindness or mercy,” continued Nico when Jason’s silence still persisted. “I did something I wasn’t proud of during the war. I’ve never—well only Reyna knows about it, and Coach Hedge. I’ve never told anyone else. They might really call me a monster if they found out.”

Nico picked at his cuticles. “But… I want to tell you, because it’s important you know this.” He gave a quick glance to Jason, and then focused back on his fingers. “Something happened during one of our stops. Reyna was in trouble, a situation she couldn’t get out of by herself. And it was a demigod who was causing us so much of that trouble. His name was Bryce Lawrence. He was going to do something atrocious, and just the way he was talking, it sounded so… terrifying.”

He paused and looked to a spot in the distance. Jason looked in the same direction, but he didn’t see anything.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought I saw…” Nico shook his head. “It was probably nothing. Anyway, I lost myself in anger, seeing Reyna in that kind of scenario—seeing somebody so _wretched_ like that guy.” Nico bit his lip. “…You know me; when my emotions run high I can lose control a little. I lost control completely that time. My explosive rage got through to that demigod, and he was frozen in terror.”

Nico swallowed hard. “…I turned him into a mindless ghost, and sent him directly to the Fields of Punishment. No trial, no permission from anyone, not even from my dad. I just did it. I just opened up the ground, and it swallowed him. He was so vile, and Reyna—I didn’t know how else to help her.”

His voice cracked a little, almost as if he were going to cry. “I was too weak to physically fight. The shadow-travel drained me. And I keep telling myself he deserved it, because he would’ve went there anyway had he died.”

Nico took a shuddery breath. “But then even after that, when I was back here at camp, Octavian died because of me.” He didn’t look at Jason as he continued speaking. “His clothes got caught on the catapult, and I tried to tell him, but he was going to hurt you!”

Jason watched him calmly as Nico turned his attention toward him. “He was aiming for Gaea, but you were up there! And he was going to launch it anyway, saying you deserved death for being a traitor! Like it would be a _bonus_ if you died too! I got so, _so_ mad I just—I just let him go. And then I tried to make myself feel better by reasoning that I can’t stop fate, that it was just his time. He was gross too, but… being a child of Hades, I should’ve been more careful.”

His eyes were glossy, and Jason thought Nico was going to actually cry. But he didn’t shed any tears in the end. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I didn’t mean to talk about myself.”

“No, no it’s okay,” replied Jason. “Don’t be sorry about that.”

“You talking about how you were bad just made me think about all the bad things I’ve done. And you’re my best friend, so you should know all the terrible things about me. Sometimes I feel like when I die, I’ll end up in the Fields of Asphodel. Not bad enough to be punished, yet not good enough to be allowed paradise. If there’s anyone bad here in this whole camp, it’s me.”

Nico looked down at his lap. “I’m sorry. I hope it doesn’t sound like I’m trying to tell you that you don’t have a right to feel that way about yourself, because that’s not true. Jason…” He looked back at Jason. “…what I’m trying to say is, I don’t judge people based on which godly parent they were born to. That wouldn’t be fair to them. And I don’t think you’d ever turn out to be a bad person. But if you have a problem… I’d like to help, even if it’s just talking. I really care about… well, everything having to do with you.”

Jason stared at him for a brief period of silence. Nico looked away from him, maybe because he thought he ruined the friendship. But it was far from the truth. Nico was still defending people, and his actions weren’t fueled by his own selfish intentions. Yeah okay, maybe what he did was a little scary, but they were life and death situations. Nico wanted to save Reyna, and to save Jason. Back then, he and Nico weren’t even that close of friends.

The fact that Nico still thought to help him made Jason smile.

“What you did was to help your friends,” he said gently. “And though I’ve never met Bryce, I know of his reputation. He was exiled for all the shit he pulled against fellow Romans. And back then, we were in a war. During times like those, difficult decisions need to be made sometimes. Though I might not have done what you did, I can understand why they happened.” Jason smiled warmly at him. “I don’t think you’re a monster, Nico.”

Nico still didn’t look at him, so Jason took his hand in his. The younger boy looked up at him expectantly. “Like you said, some demigods are just bad, no matter who their godly parent is. But you’re not one of them.” He leaned his head in a bit closer. “I still think you’re the bravest and kindest demigod I know. That’s never going to change.”

“I was right to trust you,” replied Nico after a brief silence. His fingers loosely curled around Jason’s. “I was right to grow a friendship with you.” He smiled.

Jason gave him a soft smile in return. His own fingers curled themselves around Nico’s just a bit tighter. “You can trust me with anything. And thanks for listening to me too. I’m sorry I was being stupid.”

Nico gave a light chuckle. “That’s what I’m here for.” He paused, and then asked, “Um, I was thinking about your injury the other day, and how you got hit with a weapon made of Celestial Bronze. I wanted to ask… were you hurt by something like that before? Will told me when he was healing you, that he felt an old injury similar to it.”

“He figured I’d listen to you and tell you about it, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, I’m not gonna lie. But Jason, it’s something that worries me too. Lately your soul seems colder.”

“My soul?”

He nodded. “When I was with Reyna and Coach Hedge during the war, I felt your soul. It was like somebody stabbed it. Did something happen on your end of the quest?”

Jason should’ve known he couldn’t hide something like this from Nico. As the kid who was well attuned to souls, it was only a matter of time before he asked Jason about it, especially since the wound began to hurt again.

“Yeah. I was run through by a sword made of Imperial Gold.”

Nico looked at him with widened eyes, almost as if he were in a panic. “…What?”

“Long story short, it was my fault. I should’ve been more careful. Literally stabbed in the back.” He tried to laugh it off, but Nico still stared at him with worry. Jason cleared his throat. “Maybe that’s why Will felt what he did.”

“…Being hurt by weapons made of that stuff takes away some of your life,” Nico replied quietly.

“I know.”

“Will estimates that you have a year gone from your life span because of that arrow. If you were also stabbed by a sword like that—all the way _through_ even…”

Jason placed his other hand on top of Nico’s. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ve been close to death so many times.”

“But I still haven’t died. I’m not afraid of death.”

Nico smiled weakly. “Maybe that’s why you can stand to be around me then.”

“Guess you could say I’m a natural at flirting with death, huh?”

He laughed once a blush surfaced onto Nico’s cheeks. He pouted at Jason, and slapped him lightly on the arm with his free hand. His other one was still nestled between Jason’s, and the fact that he had yet to remove it was becoming embarrassing. Jason swore his own hands were sweating at the prolonged contact.

Removing them, he cleared his throat again and asked, “So, how are things going with Will?”

The other boy huffed silently, and his blush began to subside. “Fine I guess.”

Jason scooted a little closer to him. “Something wrong?”

Nico peeked up at him through his dark bangs. “…It’s a little annoying how he gets when it comes to my friendship with you.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Yeah. He just…” Nico poked at the hole in his black jeans. “Will’s jealous of you because of how close we are. And once… uh, the last time you slept over, he kinda… saw you in my bed. He put the pieces together.”

This is what he was afraid of. Now Will probably had irrefutable evidence that Jason had the hots for his boyfriend. He should’ve been more careful. He couldn’t keep doing this, taking up Nico’s time.

“I tried to reason with him,” continued Nico. “I mean, it’s not like we… we slept together or something.” His face turned red. “And I keep telling him you’re straight. It’s harmless.”

“Yeah, it is.” No, no it wasn’t. Maybe to Nico it was harmless, but all it did to Jason was continue to strangle him with his own damn heartstrings. He really needed to stop this. He couldn’t keep this level of comfort with Nico. Every passing instance was like another step closer to Jason making the huge mistake of telling Nico how he felt about him.

“Right? So I don’t know what the big deal is.” He paused. “…But he wants to do that too, what you and I do. He said he won’t allow me to do that, unless he can do it with me too. Like, I know where he’s coming from, but… and I guess I can understand why he has me on a schedule—”

“A _what?_ ” asked Jason in disbelief. “He has you on a _schedule?_ ”

Nico twisted his skull ring. “I’m really busy now and he complains that I care too much about wanting to spend time with you instead of my responsibilities in the infirmary. So he said Fridays and Mondays would be good days for me to hang out with you.”

“Oh my gods. I can’t believe this.”

“I can ask him for an extra day…”

“No, no Nico, you shouldn’t have to be asking him if you’re allowed to hang out with me!” Anger began to flare up in the pit of his stomach. “He’s your _boyfriend_ , not your boss! And you shouldn’t be on a schedule!”

“…I do need to spend more time with him though.”

“But not _that_ way, Nico!” Jason removed his glasses and rubbed his face. “Yeah I’ve only been in one relationship, but I know what he’s doing to you isn’t right!” He looked at Nico who was picking at the grass near his leg. He didn’t meet Jason’s stare.

“I’ll stop sleeping over,” Jason began. Nico paused momentarily, and then continued to pull out blades of grass. “But I’m going to have a talk with him.”

“No,” came the quick reply as Nico looked back at him. “He’ll just get upset—”

“Are you scared of getting him angry?”

“Of course not. I can handle him when he starts to yell. And I know what you’re going to ask: ‘Is he hurting you?’ He’s not, I promise. Will’s not like that. But it’s… look, I just don’t want problems.”

Jason couldn’t believe what Nico had gotten himself in to. Maybe neither of them knew Will as much as they thought.

“Nico…”

“Tonight I’ll let him sleep over for the first time. Then he’ll stop complaining.”

Jason took a deep breath in an attempt to compose himself. “Fine, I won’t say anything only because you asked me not to. But if he ever does hurt you…”

“I know you’re trying to protect me, but I’ll be okay Jace, alright? I can hold my own.”

“…It’s not that I doubt you, Neeks. I just worry.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Nico smiled gently at him, and took Jason’s hand between both of his own. “I’ll have a talk with Will to sort everything out. Trust me on this.”

“Okay.”

“Are we good now, though? I mean with the whole avoidance thing?”

He smiled and placed his hand over Nico’s. “Yeah, we are.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason was a huge liar.

Though Nico had asked him not to bring up the turbulence in his relationship with Will, he couldn’t just let this sort of behavior persist. Sure, Jason had only ever been in one relationship, a relationship that he didn’t even know what the hell he was doing half the time. But he wasn’t so naïve that he wouldn’t notice any red flags when it came to the romantic spectrum of life.

All that stuff with Piper happened when he wasn’t focused on their relationship. He couldn’t have known. But thinking it over for a good half hour, what was happening to Nico was definitely something he needed to look in to. The good thing about having an ex-girlfriend who was an Aphrodite demigod was that Jason knew a little about romance. What Nico had with Will didn’t really seem fair.

So in his attempts to be a good friend, Jason confronted Will during his visit to the infirmary later in the day. He needed a checkup on his wound, otherwise the Son of Apollo would hound him about it.

“Looks good,” said the older blonde. “I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself.”

“Of course,” Jason replied. “If I want to get the shrines done, and your infirmary, I better get well as soon as possible.”

Will smiled at him. “Yeah, but don’t strain yourself. Nico told me that you were hurt by a sword made of Imperial Gold.”

“I was. Why?”

“Just wanted to gauge exactly how bad your injuries were. Where did you get hurt?”

He lifted his shirt and pointed out the scar to Will. “Right here.”

“Mind if I check something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

The young doctor hovered his hand over the scar. It was glowing again like last time when he was treating Jason’s arm wound. Will focused on the scar, and then after a few seconds, he removed his hand.

“Hmm…”

“Something wrong?”

“Did Nico tell you what the arrow did to your mortality?”

“Yeah. He said you told him I now have a year taken off from it.”

“Right. I was checking for the same thing with your scar. Jason, I think that sword you got impaled with took at least five more years off your total lifespan.”

It wasn’t all too surprising. Jason didn’t mind thinking about his mortality. Death was something unavoidable. “Can you tell when I’m going to die then?”

Will shook his head. “I don’t have that kind of power. Some of my siblings have the gift of premonition, but not me. I can’t see how long somebody will live. But demigods aren’t known for living a long time anyway. Considering the wounds you’ve sustained…”

“I’ll die before any of my other friends, is what you’re trying to say.”

He received a sympathetic look from Will. “That’s not necessarily true. They could die tomorrow, or next week, and you’d still be alive. But for argument’s sake, let’s say we all die of old age. You’d be the first to go.”

Will paused as he put away the medical utensils. “Because of our godly parentage, demigods rarely get diseases or get sick. We have ambrosia and nectar too, so it’s extremely unlikely we’d have a terminal disease. However, getting hurt continuously with Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold will weaken that immunity. Your injuries have made you more susceptible to illness now.”

Jason looked down at his lap, though he couldn’t think of anything to say. Demigods didn’t live a long time outside either camp, though with a lot of the monsters slain, it was probably easier now. Still, with this new information, Jason figured he ought to finish all the shrines and the renovations at Camp Half-Blood before he died, whenever that may be.

“So, I could die of disease,” he said.

“Yeah. Things like cancer are more likely to happen to you than anyone else. You’re also more likely to get it younger than the average. But it’s not only that.” Will looked at him with a stern expression. “Jason, if you go on missions, you need to be even more careful. Another monster confrontation could be fatal to you now. You may be fine sparring or playing Capture the Flag, but if you take too many hits from a monster… it could very well be the end.”

“I’ll take your warning to heart.” Worrying about it wouldn’t do him any good. All he could do was keep it in mind. “I’ll be more careful from now on. But thanks for telling me.”

“It’s just an assumption, so don’t take it too literally. I don’t want to scare you or anything.”

“Even so, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Jason pulled his shirt back down. “Is Nico here?”

“No, he has the rest of the day off. He’s training with Emma and April, and then he was going to cook again with Miranda.”

“Mm, I see. There’s something I’d like to talk to you about. Just not here.”

“Sure.”

Will led him to a small room at the back of the infirmary. It was filled with cots, though there wasn’t any medical equipment in there. “This is where my siblings nap or something if they have long shifts. But nobody should be coming by for a while.” He closed the door, and then turned to Jason. “So what did you wanna talk about?”

“Last time I was here, when you were treating me after the game, I noticed the way Nico was around you. As his friend, I’m a little concerned about it. Will, does he need to ask you permission to do things?”

“Is this about the shadow-travel thing?” He shook his head. “Of course he needs to ask me permission. I still think it was a careless mistake. Your injuries could’ve gotten worse.”

“That’s not what I mean. Do you require him to ask permission for things in your relationship?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that I rarely see him anywhere if it’s not with you. And when he is with you, he gets treated a little like a trained animal. Are you… trying to supervise how he lives his life?”

Will crossed his arms and gave Jason a hard stare. “I’m gonna be honest with you, otherwise you won’t let this drop. I’m not supervising his life, but I _am_ trying to make him understand he needs to be responsible with his time. That’s why I’ve helped him organize how he spends his stay here at camp.”

He went to a calendar posted on one of the walls. There was nothing marked on it except who had what shifts. Nico’s shifts were scribbled on most of the dates for July. “He’s booked almost every day for volunteer work at the infirmary. Every other morning he will train the girls. Wednesdays and Thursdays he cooks with Miranda after his shifts. His dates with me will be on weekends. Tuesdays he and I will hang out with our friends. Mondays and Fridays he can spend time with you. Those are also his free days so he doesn’t need to come into the infirmary. He can do whatever he wants those days. There’s always room for changing stuff around, but I think that’s a pretty good way to manage his time.”

Jason tried to keep his exterior composed as best as possible. But Will must have noticed the way his hands slowly clenched into fists at his sides for he inquired, “Something the matter?”

“You have him on a schedule?” he asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

“Nico’s gotten busier lately. What helps me is if I have a schedule for myself. I figured it’d be helpful to him too if he had one.” Will searched Jason’s face for something, though he couldn’t figure out what. “He gets carried away when it comes to you; Nico will spend a long time in your company. He’ll neglect his responsibilities here at the infirmary and to other people aside from you. Like I said before, you aren’t the only person in his life. You need to give him space so he can grow comfortable around other people.”

“You. Have. Him. On. A. _Schedule._ ”

Did Will seriously not understand how wrong that was? To plan his boyfriend’s daily activities? To plan his life in _general?_ Was Nico even aware of this?

Will sighed. “I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not trying to control him. The fact that you even _think_ I’m that type of person is offensive.” He walked away from the calendar and stepped closer to Jason. “Don’t you have your own schedule? Build shrines for a few days, take a break, some days Percy helps, etcetera? I’m trying to be the _responsible_ one in our relationship. Nico’s fifteen—”

“And clearly you’re taking advantage of that, seeing as how you’re three years older than him.”

“ _Look_ , Grace.” Will crossed his arms. “I like you well enough, so I don’t want us to get into an argument. I’ve seen Nico’s behavior before. He’s at that age where he’s lost about what to do with his life. I’m helping him learn how to manage his time and be responsible with obligations.”

“So now he’s obligated to listen to your every word just because of your relationship?”

“No, but I’m helping with what you _failed_ to do. You’re older than him too, and yet instead of teaching him how to be responsible, you’ve continuously enabled this behavior of his. Instead of encouraging him to go out there and make friends, you continue to be the only one he talks to.”

“I’m not going to force him to be friends with people who hate him for no damn reason.”

Will sighed loudly. “And _that_ is another thing. Nico needs to stop it with this _brooding_ of his. He’s being dramatic, and honestly a little annoying. The whole camp doesn’t hate him.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t see a consensus being passed around about who doesn’t have prejudice against him. When did you make that? Did I miss it or something?”

Jason saw it again, the way Will glared at him with eyes as blue and cold as ice. The older teen held his glare and didn’t say anything for a good few seconds.

“I will work with him on a new schedule,” he said slowly. “We have a date tonight. It’ll be the first time I’m allowed to sleep over in his cabin. It’s going to be a nice date: we’re going to have dinner, watch a movie, and then fall asleep in his bed.”

He walked closer to Jason that there was only about a few inches of space between them. “And before you accuse me of doing something despicable, no, I’m not going to ask him _or_ force him to have sex with me tonight. I’m sure that’s something you’ve already talked about with him.”

Jason didn’t reply, so Will continued, “I’m not used to waiting for sex with my partners. By the third date, we sleep together. Am I a little impatient and even a bit disappointed because we haven’t fucked yet? Sure, I’m not gonna lie. I’ve been having sex since I was fourteen. Sue me. But I’m not stupid either; I know what’ll happen if I pressure him to do something like that. He almost impaled me when I tried to simply kiss him. I don’t want to find out what he’ll do when I try to pester him to have sex. For my own sake, I’m waiting until he’s ready.”

Will turned around and walked toward the door. “Sex is something that’s supposed to feel good for everyone involved. I want Nico to feel pleased when we finally do it, _not_ feel like he’s being pressured. You thinking I’d define sex any other way pisses me off.” He looked back to Jason. “And another thing: I don’t think you’re in a position to give relationship advice when you’ve only had one in your whole life, and we all know how _that_ ended.”

His piercing stare remained focused as he stood by one of the break room cots. “I have a question for you.”

“What is it?” replied Jason, trying to keep the anger in his tone to a minimum.

“How stupid do you think I am? Honestly, I’d like to know.” He didn’t respond, so Will continued, “I can read between the lines about the chat we just had.”

Jason regarded him with a glance as Will’s glare remained fixed on him. “I know you want him, Jason. The way you look at Nico, the way you act around him, even the way you touch him, it’s so obvious. You didn’t answer me the last time, so I’m going to ask again. Are you attracted to him? No, let me rephrase.”

He searched Jason’s face again, though the latter’s stoic façade prevented any revealing emotions. It was already bad enough Will was right on the money about how Jason felt toward the Son of Hades. He didn’t need anymore evidence.

“Are you in love with Nico?”

It wasn’t a question he was going to entertain the other demigod with. Jason simply walked up to Will and said, “I won’t tell him about the conversation we just had. I doubt you want him to know what we were discussing. And I won’t get in your way in terms of your relationship with him, I promise.” Jason lowered his head a bit to the point that they were almost nose to nose.

“But if I find out you hurt Nico in _any_ possible way, you better pray to every god out there that I don’t come after you.”

He didn’t think he was capable of hurting the Son of Apollo. In fact, Jason didn’t know what he would do if Will ever hurt Nico. Honestly, he preferred if a situation like that never arose. All he knew was that if the day came, he’d have to keep a tighter leash around his emotions, and his strength as a demigod.

Will’s glare and persisting silence was preferred over the moments he spoke, but when it lasted for a good two minutes, Jason wished he’d say something already. He didn’t know Will as a person; he only knew certain things about him from what others have said. But looking at him now, being observed so closely like Jason was being interrogated, he figured underneath that charming smile and sunny exterior, there was a side of Will he hoped he’d never have to see full throttle.

“Don’t let your blatant envy get the best of you, Grace,” he finally said. “Maybe you fantasize about being with Nico, hugging him tenderly, kissing him, or even making love to him. I don’t know; I’m not a mind reader. But don’t get involved in business that doesn’t concern you. If my relationship with him was really terrible, wouldn’t he have said something to me by now? The fact that he hasn’t means he’s perfectly fine with the way things are going between us.”

He paused, not even blinking as he continued to stare at Jason. “At the end of the day, that’s all they are: fantasies. It’s not going to happen, Grace. He’s with me now. He can rely on me, and a few other people, instead of always coming to you for everything. Nico’s slowly learning to get rid of all that detrimental self-pity he has thanks to me, and no thanks to you. So why don’t you stop wasting your time trying to intimidate me, Son of Jupiter? You don’t want to become a bully now, do you? I would’ve thought a good guy like you doesn’t tolerate that kind of shit. Well guess what? I don’t either. You’ve done your job, and you’re not getting paid for overtime. Move on.”

Will walked up to the door, but then he stopped to turn and address Jason again. “Nico’s with me because I obviously have something you don’t that he really likes. You’re just going to have to accept that instead of whining about it and trying to place the blame on somebody else. Don’t give in to your vices, Grace. You’re a hero, sure, but if you let it get to your head, you might just see yourself become a villain.”

His glare relaxed to a neutral expression, and it somehow looked even more unnerving than when he _was_ angry. “Now, what would Nico think if he found out you were harassing his boyfriend for no damn reason? Surely, he’d be upset. Then you’d have to explain to him why it happened, and it’s obvious you don’t want to tell him the truth about your feelings, or the fact that you’re not even straight. So do everyone, and yourself, a favor. Get over it. That’s life. You’re supposed to be his friend and support him, not try to keep him from being truly happy. You want what’s best for Nico, right? Then don’t give in to your selfishness. A guy with your looks? There’s plenty of fish in the sea for you. Don’t try to take another man’s catch just because you didn’t reel it in first.”

What Will lacked in physical strength, he made up with words. He didn’t need a blade to cut. His tongue was sharp enough to do the job just fine.

Turning the knob of the door, he held it open for Jason. “Thanks for coming in for a checkup. You should be completely healed by next week. If you don’t have anything else you need, I suggest you leave, preferably in the next ten seconds.”

Jason looked at him for a moment more, and then walked out of the room. As he made his way toward the exit, the lights around him flickered, and sparks danced around his fists. Most of the occupants in the infirmary looked at him curiously, and even a bit fearfully. Yeah, he was fucking pissed, and okay, maybe it showed on his features, but he was too upset to even care that it was noticeable.

Storming out the door with a grit of his teeth, he heard stunned shouts from behind him as one of the ceiling lights popped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/60749472692) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I don't think I got the correct pronunciation of this chapter's title. Please let me know if I need to make an edit.
> 
> So... that dream Nico had about Percy. I purposely left out several explicit details because this story isn't ready for the M rating yet. Why did he have it? Don't worry; this will be explained soon enough.
> 
> Jason's talk with Nico is loosely based on the final part of [this](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/97390879823) comic by ilyone. Yeah, not too much Jasico fluff this time again, but trust me, Chapter 39 _and_ 40 will make up for it. ;)
> 
> Oh goodness, that tension between Jason and Will. I tried to illustrate Will's oblivious (in that he truly thinks he's doing the right thing) mentality a little more in their confrontation, so I hope it was effective. Keep that jealousy in check Will and don't push Jason's buttons too much, 'cause you know what they say: Beware the nice ones.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	39. Atelophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **atelophobia**  
>  [ah·teh·low·FOE·bee·ah] _English_  
>  (n.) the fear of imperfection or not being good enough; an extreme fear of failing to achieve perfection in any of one’s actions, ideas, or beliefs

Nico wasn’t too thrilled when he asked Will about Jason’s past injuries.

“He’s going to die sooner than the rest of us?”

“I can’t say that for sure.”

As today was their evening date, the two of them sat on the couch talking before getting to the dinner. Cooking was almost second nature now, and Nico was glad his boyfriend loved to eat everything he made. Since it would be the first time Will would sleep over, Nico prepared a special meal, larger than what he was used to cooking: _zuppa di porcini_ to start, _osso buco_ for the main course along with some stuffed artichokes, and _crostata_ with raspberry jam for dessert. He really hoped Will enjoyed the entire thing.

Will took Nico’s hand in his. “I told him the truth about his condition. He seemed to take it well. And who knows? He might not ever get a terminal illness, and he might live to be a hundred! Hell, Jason might even live the longest out of us all!”

“All these ‘mights’ aren’t very reassuring.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds, I’m sure. And I even broke the doctor-patient confidentiality rule just for your sanity.”

“Will, you’re not a licensed doctor,” Nico replied with a flat look. “You’re eighteen and you haven’t even been to med school yet. Don’t give me that crap.”

His boyfriend chuckled lightly. “ _Here_ I’m a certified doctor. But Nicky, it’s fine, okay? Everything’s fine.” Will put his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “I can’t do anything about it, and neither can you or Jason. I’ll just have to make sure he’s taking care of himself. Besides, we’re supposed to be on our date.”

Nico looked at him for a second more, and then said, “Yeah, we are. Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Will leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. “So what did you make for dinner?”

“A new dish I learned from Miranda. I also made some dessert, so I hope you like it.”

“Don’t worry. There isn’t a doubt in my mind that I won’t like it. Italian-anything is pretty delicious,” he said, tilting Nico’s chin up with a finger. “My little boyfriend especially.”

Gods, Will could be such a fucking flirt. Nico’s cheeks seared so hotly with a blush that he was sure it’d last there for at least the next five hours. But it was nice that somebody thought he was genuinely attractive.

“You’re dumb,” was all Nico could manage to say in the end. Will laughed at his weak retort.

“Let’s get to dinner then. My mouth is watering just thinking about your food.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t want you drooling all over the place.” Nico smiled and went to the kitchen. He served Will first, making sure to organize it neatly so it gave the whole thing a more professional touch. Will was already sitting on one of the chairs of the dining table when Nico walked back into the room.

He set down the plate in front of Will. “Here it is. Let me go get the stuffed artichokes.”

“This smells sooooo good.” But he didn’t pick up his fork or knife. All he did was lick his lips, and serve himself some juice from the pitcher on the table. Nico returned with the artichokes and his own plate of food.

He sat across from Will. “Feel free to give constructive criticism.”

“I’m sure there won’t be any suggestions from me.” The older demigod winked at Nico, which only deepened the blush on his face.

“So, _so_ dumb.” Though he couldn’t fight the shy smile on his lips.

Will really loved the dinner Nico cooked for him by the end of their meal. He said it was the best dish yet, though Nico had a feeling the ambiance of the occasion influenced his boyfriend’s opinion. Will set up the movie as Nico washed the dishes and put away the leftovers.

They settled onto the couch shortly afterward. Nico let himself fall back a little into Will’s arms. The Apollo boy leaned down to kiss Nico’s cheek, and then set the DVD player on his lap. It wasn’t a long movie, maybe an hour and a half. Another romcom, which wasn’t a particular favorite genre of Nico’s, but Will enjoyed them.

“Did you like it?” asked the blonde once the movie was over. “This one was something Lou Ellen recommended to me in the past.”

Nico shrugged. “It was funny.”

“You didn’t laugh though.”

“I was laughing internally.”

Will shook his head and smiled. “Even though we’ve been dating for months, laughter still doesn’t come easily.” He closed the DVD player. “Alright, I better get ready for bed.”

Oh, it was that time already. Nico got up from the couch and said, “Yeah. I’ll… change first in the bathroom. You change out here and tell me when you’re done.”

“Nicky, we’ve been together for a while. Me being half-naked around you shouldn’t bother you now. I mean, hell, you’ve seen me in just my trunks out on the beach.”

“That’s different,” Nico said quickly as the blush returned.

Will shook his head, though he didn’t argue further, which was good because Nico needed a moment to relax before climbing into bed with his boyfriend. Maybe splash some cold water on his face. Either way, he was serious about not coming out of the bathroom until Will was fully dressed. Only after Will called him did Nico step out into the room.

“Usually at home, I sleep _au naturel_ if it’s summer,” Will said from where he was perched on Nico’s bed. His sleepwear consisted of just a white cotton shirt and yellow shorts.

“Gods, _no._ You are _not_ doing that _here_ , otherwise your ass is sleeping outside.”

He only got a wide, toothy grin from Will. “Alright, c’mon, let’s get some shut eye. Tomorrow we have shifts again, bright and early.”

Nico padded over to his bed and turned off the lamp of his nightstand. Then he hesitantly slipped under the covers, making sure to give himself at least a foot of space between the other occupant next to him.

“Oh c’mon, I won’t do anything weird, I promise.” Will scooted closer and brought him into his arms. “There, that’s better. Are you comfortable?”

He nodded quickly into Will’s chest. “Mm, it’s just… well this is new. I’m…”

“I know; you’re not used to us going to sleep together. But it’ll be fine. The more often we do it, the more accustomed you’ll get to it.” Will stroked his hair. “I really am sleepy though. Your food and that movie made me really relaxed. Thanks for such a great date.”

“…You’re welcome.”

Will yawned. Then he smiled down at the boy in his arms, and kissed him chastely on the lips. “Good night, Nicky.”

“…Good night, Will.”

Nico laid there in his boyfriend’s arms, listening to his heartbeat. After a while, Will began to snore lightly, and his hold on Nico loosened. The latter smiled to himself. To think somebody else besides Jason actually wanted to hold Nico so close was a bit of a wonder. True, he was still embarrassed with all the attention Will gave him, but knowing his boyfriend was enjoying the relationship helped soothe his nerves.

Being enveloped in the comforting warmth of Will’s embrace was enough to make Nico drift off to sleep.

Or at least, for a while.

He woke up sometime during the middle of the night just staring at the fabric of Will’s shirt. Maybe it was simply a matter of getting used to this new arrangement. That was it; Will just needed to sleep over more. If Nico woke up tomorrow feeling relaxed, they could probably end their dates like this more often.

Where did that leave Jason then? Now that Will would be sleeping over, it’d probably be insensitive for Jason to continue doing the same thing. Nico didn’t want Will to get upset again about prolonged contact with Jason either. But at the end of the day, it was harmless for Nico and Jason to continue their cuddling at night. Nico shouldn’t worry too much.

Harmless couldn’t be said for the information from earlier though. Nico had dreaded asking Will about the true meaning of Jason’s injuries. He almost regretted having the knowledge.

Did that mean Jason was truly going to die sooner than everyone else? Even if he somehow managed to put the demigod life behind him, he’d still be at a higher risk than most mortals when it came to terminal illnesses. Aside from being run through with an Imperial Gold sword, and getting shot with a Celestial Bronze-tipped arrow, Jason was the image of perfect health.

Yet, it explained why his soul was gradually growing colder with every passing day. His lifespan was slowly ebbing away from the total number of years granted to him by the Fates. What if Jason was supposed to die at thirty, and instead he would die at age twenty-four because of his injuries?

Will estimated about six years were shaven off of Jason’s life. He was already seventeen. If he was meant to die at age twenty-four, that would mean he’d only have about seven years left to live. But what if he was destined to die sooner than thirty? And subtracting those years taken from him due to the sword and arrow wounds…

For all he knew, Jason could die within the next month.

A pang clenched Nico’s heart as he thought about the real possibility.

Circumstance was a huge part of it though. Jason was safe inside Camp Half-Blood, and he was safe at Camp Jupiter. So long as he remained somewhere away from monsters, away from anything fatal to him, he should be fine.

Just as he tried his hand at optimism, Nico felt Jason’s soul drop a few degrees almost instantaneously.

_No, he couldn’t die that soon. He can’t…_

Gently, he removed himself from Will’s embrace, cautious not to wake him up. He stared at the sleeping form of his boyfriend for a second more, and then shadow-traveled to Cabin One.

When he stepped out of the nether, Nico quickly made his way toward Jason’s bed. Even from a distance, he could see Jason tossing and turning in his sleep. The closer he got, the clearer he heard Jason mutter, “…’m sorry. …so sorry. I tried… tried! …’m sorry!”

Nico gently shook him. “Jace…!” he exclaimed in a whisper.

“Please… ‘n’t leave me…! I’m sorry! …’ll try harder!”

“Jason…!”

The older boy’s face contorted with a mixture of pain and sorrow, an expression all too familiar with Nico. “Don’t leave me, please! I tried—I’m sorry!”

Nico hated being woken up from his own nightmares so abruptly, but seeing Jason plagued with the same kind of torment was too much for him to stand. He was sweating, and he looked so pained that Nico seriously thought he might cry in his sleep.

“Jason! Wake up!” he said loudly.

To his relief, it was enough to bring Jason back to consciousness. His eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling. Slowly he blinked at the animated mosaic as his labored breaths gradually eased into silent ones.

“Are you okay?” asked Nico, slightly leaning over him.

Jason focused on him, looking surprised. “Nico… You’re alive!”  
  


* * * * *  
  


After his chat with Will, Jason couldn’t go back to working on the shrines. He was too frustrated, too angry, too stunted by how Nico’s relationship was going. He wanted to tell him, but then Nico would just argue he could take care of himself. Besides, part of the reason why Jason was so upset was due to his envy.

He sparred a little with a training dummy, ran a few laps around the strawberry fields, did a set of one hundred push-ups and sit ups, punched a sandbag until it almost flew of the hinge, made use of the training equipment in the gym—essentially Jason exercised the rest of the day until his anger dissolved.

Dinner at the pavilion helped cool his head. Percy sat with him at the table as Annabeth was with her siblings. The older boy elicited a few laughs from Jason now and again. Percy was rather animated as he spoke to him; it was enough to distract Jason from the reminder that Nico and Will weren’t present at the pavilion or the camp sing-a-longs.

The warm shower Jason took before bed was a huge relief, and after reading a couple of chapters from a book, Jason laid down to sleep. It didn’t take long for the dreams to consume him…

…

…In his dream, he was standing in an open field of grass. There were hills all around underneath a clear blue sky. Some mountains and large pine trees were off in the distance. There wasn’t anyone around, though Jason did notice a few boulders here and there as he walked along the dreamscape.

Everything looked so peaceful. Though there weren’t any birds flying in the sky, or even any rabbits or foxes running about on the ground, the serenity of the hills made him smile. He closed his eyes, and let the soft breeze brush against his cheeks.

“Jason!”

Hearing his name, Jason turned around. All his friends and Thalia were standing at the bottom of a hill, waving at him. Jason smiled and ran down to meet them. When he saw Nico at the front of the group, his smile grew wider and he picked up his pace.

As he was running, the sky began to grow darker. But it wasn’t overcast, or the sun setting. The sky faded from blue, to purple, and then brightened to a sickening color of red. The grass died at his feet, and the ground shifted. It threw him off balance, sending him tumbling down the hill face first. A giant crater ripped open the ground between him and his friends. They called out to him, though he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

A familiar cackle resonated in the air. Jason turned around and saw Gaea rise from the earth, her body of soil shifting in the coils that made up her dress. Instinctively, he tried to grab for his sword, but there wasn’t one nearby. So he flew and pushed her back with a strong gust of wind. The dirt around her blew away and reformed.

Screaming his name, Jason’s friends tried to fend off monsters on their end of the field. He made the mistake of looking back, and Gaea swung at him with a muddied arm. The weight of the mud dragged him back down to the earth. Using all his might, he summoned the winds around him until the dirt was gone from his body.

Gaea laughed at him as she sunk into the ground. A box of earth trapped him from the outside world. Jason could hear his friends screaming from the exterior, and he blasted the walls with bolts of lightning over and over again. When one wall finally hardened and crumbled, he clawed his way out of it.

But he was already too late. The ground was sucking his friends in like worms swallowing their meal. Everyone had several bruises and fresh wounds. Their weapons were stuck in the mud and grass. The mountains rapidly enclosed themselves around the field, and Gaea’s sinister grinning face stretched across the mountainside.

Several monsters made from mud began to make their way toward the disarmed demigods. Jason concentrated on the sky, and large bolts of lightning struck the monsters. He used his hands to direct the surges of electricity. But every time one monster was defeated, two more sprouted from it. Then two more from that, and then another set from that. Like a hydra, every monster he struck down sprouted two more, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them.

“Help us, Jason!” his friends cried. Their limbs were wrapped up in mud, and they were quickly hardening into stone. They wouldn’t be able to use their powers if they couldn’t get out of that. The army of monsters were closing in on them too, looking eager to assault the trapped demigods.

Jason flew over to them swiftly, but as soon as he touched the ground, the earth sucked all his friends away into the dirt. In the blink of an eye, all of them were gone.

The monsters grew to titanic proportions, and Jason tried to blast all their heads off with strikes of lightning. But every bolt that he released from his hand ate away at his energy. He fell to his knees and tried to strike them from bolts of the sky, though they missed the majority of their targets.

A huge boulder fell toward his back, and he caught it with his arms. The monsters jumped into the boulder by the dozens. It continued to grow and grow, until it was perfectly round. Jason panted as he tried to keep the boulder from crushing him.

Darkness slithered its way into the sky, striping it from its bloody red hue. His vision was failing him. He couldn’t see the hills anymore, or the mountains. The darkness poured over the boulder like a waterfall, and Jason couldn’t help it when he went under.

He fell onto solid ground in an expanse of black. He could only see himself, but the environment around him was just a huge void.

“…could you do this… us…”

A faint voice in the distance caught his attention.

Jason walked toward the sound, though he still didn’t see a single thing in sight.

He found himself standing on what looked like black sand. It hissed as the grains shifted in small vortexes around him. From them rose all of his friends who had succumbed to the earth. Just for a second, he was relieved to see them.

Then he saw their eyes.

They were completely white, and their skin was deathly pale, almost ghastly.

“How could you?” Piper cried. Her tears were pitch black. “I loved you, I gave you my whole heart, and this is what you do to me?! You smash and stomp on it?! We’ve been through so much together, and this is the thanks I get for being a good girlfriend?!”

“Wh-What?” Jason looked at her with wide eyes. “No, but we resolved—!”

“I can’t believe you actually let me _die_ ,” came Leo’s voice next. “You didn’t stop me; it should’ve been _you_ to land the killing blow on Gaea! _You_ should’ve been the sacrifice!”

“No, no I didn’t let you—I never wanted you to—!”

“Why did you throw away your title as praetor?” asked Frank’s voice. “Do you hate New Rome that much that you’d leave them, after everything they’ve done for you?”

“I don’t hate them at all!”

“You’re so cold, always have been, always will be,” came Hazel’s voice afterward. “You almost left my brother for dead in that jar!”

“I know, I know and I’m so very sorry for that! I apologized—”

“Annabeth fell into Tartarus because of you!” Percy shouted. “If we hadn’t gotten sidetracked, she would’ve never fell down there!”

“Can’t you fly?” came Annabeth’s voice next. “Why weren’t _you_ the one to save me? You could’ve flown us out of there! You let Percy take the fall instead! Do you even know what the two of us went through because of you?!”

“No, no I didn’t—I was trying to secure the statue—!”

“How can you call yourself a leader?” Reyna spat. “You can’t even take control of the situation! Always getting knocked out or wounded by grade school mistakes. Pathetic.”

“I know, I know I should’ve been more careful—”

“Careful?” came Thalia’s voice next. “You even get hurt by the stupidest of things. Why did you let yourself get stabbed in the back?”

“I wasn’t thinking—”

“There’s a shocker,” Nico finally said. “You should’ve been faster, you should’ve been stronger. If it weren’t for you, if you just hit Cupid like you were supposed to, I wouldn’t have confessed about Percy. These old wounds wouldn’t have opened up again. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? You wanted me to suffer just so you could prove how great of a person you are. You and your damn hero complex, trying to save everyone’s day.”

“No, no I would never—never to you Nico!”

Jason stepped forward, though he was frozen in his spot from Nico’s piercing glare.

“Nobody asked for your help. I never asked you to be my friend. You’re annoying, always trying to get into my business when I don’t want you to. Why don’t you just leave me alone, and let me live my life?”

This couldn’t be happening. His friends couldn’t really be saying these things. No, this was just a nightmare. They couldn’t really feel like that… could they?

“Why didn’t you save us?” they all asked simultaneously. “Pathetic. Weak. Failure.”

“I didn’t do anything on purpose!” he shouted back, trying to defend himself. “I’m not any of those things! I just—you have to believe me!”

“Perfect Jason Grace.”

“Juno’s Chosen Hero.”

“The Prince of the Sky.”

“Better than everyone else.”

“Lies, all of it.”

“You let us all _die._ ”

He gasped in horror as he stared at his friends. Within the blink of an eye, all them glared back at him with vacant stares from their exposed skulls. They had all turned to skeletons, their torn clothes hanging loosely from their body. Their hair remained intact, but clumps of them were missing as if they had been decaying for a while. They repeated their cries over and over again.

“Your fault.”

“Always your fault.”

“It was your responsibility.”

“You’re supposed to be the protector.”

“Why didn’t you try harder?”

“Imbecile.”

Jason cried out as the familiar pain of a sword slid into his body. Michael Varus leaned closer from behind, his entire form skeletal, just like everyone else. Jason almost had half a mind to scream as the deceased demigod stared at him with large, empty sockets.

“Neither Greek, nor Roman. Just a vagrant. Does anybody even _like_ you for you?”

He felt another pain in his arm from where the arrow had been lodged. This time a skeletal hand was wrapped around it, and Jason found himself staring into the vacant sockets of another skeletal body with an all too familiar ensemble.

“You don’t have much longer to live. Tick. Tock,” came Will’s voice. “Does anybody even really need you anymore? And don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Nico. He’s better with somebody who isn’t a sorry excuse for a hero.”

Jason tried to close his eyes, but the muscles in his face wouldn’t move. He couldn’t look away from either of their skulls peering into the depths of his soul.

Two hands wrapped around his neck, and he was face to face with the skeleton of Octavian. Though he was dead, Jason could still imagine the crazy look in his pale eyes from when he was still breathing.

“Traitor, _traitor!_ I should’ve killed you when I had the chance! The ever so _precious_ Son of Jupiter—” His long, bony fingers curled even tighter around Jason’s neck. “—slaughtered by the people he was supposed to lead! Spoiled, pampered _brat!_ ”

He couldn’t speak, not when Octavian’s cold, skeletal hands were tightly wringing his neck. The bodies in the dark expanse began to multiply, and Jason recognized all of them as demigods from both Camp Jupiter, and Camp Half-Blood.

They were closing in on him, just like the monsters were. He had to get away, but that would mean frying them all to dust. How could he do it, especially when he saw the hauntingly familiar faces of the children, like Emma and April, out in that open field, crying blackened tears?

“No, I’m not any of those things!” he began. “None of that is my fault!”

“Liar.”

“You’re a liar.”

“A lying failure.”

Jason screamed, and bolts of lightning at least a hundred miles wide crashed onto the ground and obliterated all the skeletons in his sight. All around him were piles of dust, and they blew away in a breeze he couldn’t feel against his skin.

He heard footsteps from behind. Hesitantly, he turned around to find Beryl staring back at him with wide, maniacal eyes.

“Why didn’t you help me?” she asked, walking toward him. “What kind of son abandons his own mother in her time of need?!” She gripped his shoulders, her chipped, bright red nails digging into his skin. Her breath smelled like alcohol and vomit. “You were supposed to help me! I’m supposed to be beautiful, youthful, eternal! A star! I gave birth to you! I brought you into this world, and this is how you repay me?! You’re _useless!_ ”

Jason grabbed her wrists and forced her off of him. Her nails dug into his arms. It felt like hot coals were branding his skin. He growled and shoved her away. He walked backward until he hit something.

Turning around, he saw Thalia staring at him icily.

“Thals…”

“I should’ve left sooner,” she said. “Do you even know what I went through with that woman in the house? All those nights she’d come home drunk? I stayed to take care of your sorry ass. You were so pitiful, hurting yourself with that stapler. Why didn’t you cry harder that night? Why didn’t you yell louder? Why didn’t you run back to me from where she left you?! Now I’m stuck with the Hunters forever because of you! If I would’ve known you were alive—”

“But that wasn’t my fault!” Jason tried to reach out to her. “I was so little—!”

“Don’t touch me, and don’t whine!” Thalia stepped away from him, jerking back her arm. “What kind of Grace are you by whining?”

“Why are you crying, boy? Children of mine don’t moan about their problems,” came the booming voice from above.

Slowly, Jason looked up and saw Zeus staring down at him from his throne. Beryl and Thalia were standing by his feet, piercing Jason with their glares. The only comfort was that they weren’t skeletons. Zeus sneered as he glanced down at his son.

“And you wonder why you haven’t been to Olympus yet,” he continued. “Why would I want all of my council to see a pitiful demigod like you? A demigod who can’t even make decisions all on his own, and yet _dares_ to call himself my son? A son who has the _arrogance_ to belittle my judgement in front of the other gods?”

Zeus stood up from his throne. “I don’t have time for children who are an embarrassment to my name. Thalia actually did something with her life. She deserved my pity and attention. Yet you however, continue to bring me shame with your petty problems. It’s no wonder your friends made their own lives. They no longer have need of you, and neither do I.”

He walked away, and Beryl and Thalia followed him. Jason tried to speak up, but no words were coming out of his mouth. He ran after them as fast as he could. He was slowing down the closer he got, and he felt smaller as he watched their retreating forms.

His friends appeared in the distance, staring at him blankly, and then turned around to follow his relatives into the endless void of the plane.

Nico was the only one rooted to his spot as he observed Jason. Like his friends, he was no longer skeletal.

“Wait!” he cried after them. “Nico!”

“Stop it, Jason. You’re embarrassing me.” He glared at him. “Will is my life now. Your hopes about us are more than idiotic. Do you really think I’d love somebody like you? Somebody who doesn’t even know who he is, somebody boring and stale? All you have going for you is your looks. That’s why everyone likes you in the first place. Take that away, and you know what you are? Nothing. Why would I want to be with nothing, when Will is everything?”

Jason swallowed thickly and tried to open his mouth, but it felt like cotton, and he couldn’t get his tongue or lips to form any words.

“He has a stable family I can be a part of, and he has all of his memories. He knows what he wants. He doesn’t lie to me like you do. There’s no need for you to keep wasting my time. So stop looking at me like a lost puppy and leave me alone. Go find somebody else who needs you. You’re done here.”

Nico glared at him for a second more, and then turned on his heel to walk away.

Aphrodite’s laughter erupted from all around the void, and her words rung throughout the plane.

“Nobody will ever _truly_ love you, Son of Jupiter. You’re just another pretty face in a dangerous world. If it weren’t for your looks or your parentage, would anybody even give you a second glance?”

Regardless of his legs feeling as heavy as lead, Jason still chased after Nico, after his friends, after his family. But they were walking too fast, and he kept getting slower and slower by the second.

He stopped running and began to sob, his tears blurring his vision. He wiped his eyes, and his hands were a lot smaller than he remembered them to be. Jason touched his face. Where were his glasses? He looked around, and spotted his feet.

They were smaller, a lot smaller. He looked himself over, and noticed his body had reverted back to when he was a toddler.

A box appeared in front of him. He sat down and opened it, until a snarl made him jump in surprise.

“Put it away,” came the low threatening tone from Lupa. “Throw everything in the box, and put it away.”

“I—”

“Don’t cry!” she barked harshly. “Romans don’t cry! They don’t show weakness! You, a leader, don’t show any weakness! How can people depend on you if you let them see you’re vulnerable?”

She circled around him. From the darkness appeared other wolves as large as her. Jason looked at the box, and tried to open it again. Lupa snapped at him with her maw and he jumped back.

“Shove it away. What good are you to New Rome if you can’t even pull yourself together?”

“But I’m scared!” he cried, his voice reverting back to when he was young. “I don’t want to—!”

“Hush! Your mother left you to the wolves, and now you’re going to act like one. Cease with your blubbering, and stand up! Shoulders back! Your duty is to the people, not to yourself!”

Jason couldn’t do it. He kept shaking his head as tears rolled down his cheeks. He cried out when he felt a burning sensation on his forearm. He looked down and saw the Legion’s tattoo marked on his skin with Jupiter’s symbol and the first line of servitude. “I wanna go home! I don’t like it here! I want my mommy! Where is she?! I want Thalia!”

“Oh, my poor sweet boy.” Hera appeared in front of him. She cupped his face with her hands. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’ll tell you everything you need to do. I’ll watch over you. I’ll give you a life so you don’t have to worry about finding one. You just do exactly as I say, and everything will work out.”

She pinched his chin between her fingers so that Jason was forced to keep looking at her.

“Your mother gave you to me. You’re mine now. It’d be wise to listen to your patron goddess.”

Hera smiled sweetly at him, holding his chin even tighter.

“My perfect little hero.”

Jason forced himself away and ran past the wolves, but they chased after him with Lupa at the front. He cried and screamed his apologies, his beseeches to his friends, and his pleads to his family—anything so somebody could hear him.

_I don’t want to be alone._

_Please, I’m sorry!_

_Don’t leave me._

_It’s not my fault!_

_I’m not a failure._

_I’m so sorry!_

_I’ll try harder._

_Wait for me!_

_I’ll put it away._

The ground beneath his feet contorted and displayed Gaea’s sinister face again. She opened her mouth, and Jason tumbled down into the darkness. The wolves jumped in after him, and all he could do was flail and scream.

As he was falling, the Fates appeared, or at least he assumed they were the Fates. He’d never seen them, but they had several baskets of yarn, so that must be who they were. They had no faces. They were only black, hooded cloaks with wrinkly, bony arms.

One ball of yarn was in Present’s hand, and Past and Future unwound part of the string to stretch it out until it was taut.

“Hmm, told a lie.”

“Didn’t share!”

“Cheated.”

“Lusted!”

“Envied.”

They reminded him of all the mistakes he’d ever made, or at least the ones he could remember. Jason shook his head and continued to cry and scream as his descent continued. Present took out a large pair of scissors and slowly positioned them over his string.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted at them.

All three shook their heads slowly. “Your friends can’t hear you,” they said simultaneously. “Failed heroes do not go to Elysium.”

“It’s too late,” said Past.

“Your life has expired,” Present added.

“Fields of Punishment is where you will go,” ended Future.

The string was cut, and heat erupted from below Jason. He dared to look down and saw a sea of flames. It formed a jaw with large, sharp teeth. It opened wide, ready to catch him when he finally fell.

And all he could do was cry and cry until his throat was raw. He reached out his hands, clawing at the air. The darkness faded, and the flames escalated into walls. Streams of fire twisted together and then shot down toward his direction.

He could see the jaw of fire already closing above him.

_I’m so sorry I’m not perfect…_

…

…“Jason! Wake up!”

His eyes shot open at the familiar voice.

For the first few seconds, all Jason could do was stare at the animated ceiling. He was breathing in labored breaths, and he could feel beads of sweat trickle down the side of his head. Then he noticed Nico hovering over him with concern on his features.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“Nico… You’re alive!”

“Yeah, I am.” He sat down next to Jason with a curious stare. “…You were having a nightmare, weren’t you?”

Jason wiped the sweat off his brow and sat up. “Yeah, I was.” He looked at Nico. “What are you doing here so late? Aren’t you supposed to be with Will?” Even saying his name aloud made Jason feel sick because of his horrendous dream.

“I was with Will. He’s asleep in my cabin.”

“You should get back to him then.”

“I’m not going to just leave you when you look like hell.”

“All I need is to splash water on my face.”

“Jason—”

“It was just stress-induced. I’ll be fine.”

Nico’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t look fine to me.”

“I can take care of myself,” he said a bit sternly.

“I know you can, but I also know what’s it’s like to have vivid nightmares.”

“Like I said, I just need cold water—”

“Cut the bullshit, Grace. When I saw you a few minutes ago, you looked like you might actually cry in your sleep.”

Now was not a good time to get into an argument. But Jason was tired. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and get on with another day. There was no need for him to express his concerns about the nightmare. “Why did you come here?”

For a moment, Nico remained silent. Then he said, “I got worried about you. Will told me what he told you about your injuries. And then something felt off about your soul.”

“My soul?”

“It was dropping a few degrees out of nowhere, so I came to check on you.”

“Well as you can see, I’m fine now. Thanks for waking me up.”

Nico huffed, though Jason didn’t miss the split second the other boy grit his teeth. “No, you’re not fine.”

“Look, I’ve had nightmares before, okay? They’re just remnants of stress from the war.”

“Nightmares shouldn’t cause your soul to grow so cold in an instant. This wasn’t a standard one, was it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Jason said assertively. “Nico, it’s best if you go back to your cabin. Your attention should be focused on your boyfriend. Tonight’s the first night you two sleep in the same bed—”

“So just because I reached another milestone in my relationship, I’m supposed to completely ignore problems you’re having?”

“There aren’t any problems.” Jason got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet from the sink and splashed his face with cold water. When he walked back into the main room, Nico was still there sitting on his bed.

“You expect me to tell you about everything that’s bothering me,” began Nico quietly as his gaze was focused on the floor. “And yet when the tables turn and you’re the one who’s being bothered by something, you choose to be silent about it.”

Jason organized himself under the covers again, though he remained sitting up. “I know you’re worried because of my injuries, but in time they’ll get better.”

“…You had a few years taken from you. That’s something you can’t get back. It won’t ‘get better’ either.”

“Death is inevitable. I’d think being a son of Hades, you should know that better than anyone.”

Nico lifted his head and glared at him. “Don’t you dare pull that shit on me. Do you even care about what Will told you?”

Jason shook his head in frustration. “Of course I care, Nico. That’s why it’s more important than ever that I finish the shrines and other projects as soon as possible.”

“You need to give yourself a _break_ , Jason.” Nico scooted closer to him. “I hate being asked to talk about my nightmares, but yours—they shouldn’t have caused your soul to grow colder unless something serious happened in them.”

“I promise, I’m fine.”

“Stop lying to me.”

The familiar words halted Jason from his protest. He didn’t like to lie, not to anyone, especially not to Nico. But that’s what he’d been doing for the past several months, lying again and again about what was truly bothering him.

“You have more important things to worry about,” replied Jason. “How was your date? Good I hope. You really should get back to Will. He might wake up and wonder where you’ve gone. He’ll probably feel neglected if you’re not there with him.”

“I’ve literally spent almost half a year with him. He’ll be fine.” Nico stared at him for a minute. “You said we were okay during our last talk. So why do I feel like you’re still hiding something?”

“I’m not hiding anything. I appreciate your concern, but really, all I need is just better sleep—”

Nico growled. “Jason stop beating around the bush! Why am I supposed to tell you how I feel about things all the damn time, and yet when I ask you for your own feelings, you don’t tell me about them?! Don’t you trust me?!”

“Of course I trust you!” he exclaimed angrily. “Why would you even ask me something like that?!”

“Because if you don’t tell me how you feel about shit—like the actual fucking _truth_ —then do I even really know you at all? You trust me to have your back in a fight and get stuff done, but when it comes to talking about _you_ , it’s like I’m just another stranger!”

“You know more about me than anyone else does, Nico.”

“Then why have you been building walls around yourself lately when I’m near?”

“I haven’t—!”

“Yes, you _have!_ ” Nico punched the mattress as he kept his focus on Jason. “I thought this was mutual, that the both of us were comfortable enough to tear down those walls and allow the other person in! Why am I supposed to talk about my feelings with you, leaving myself completely vulnerable, when you won’t do the same for me? That doesn’t sound like trust or even friendship from my point of view!”

Jason grit his teeth. He was too tired and too raw from the nightmare to be dealing with this right now. He didn’t want to see Nico, not after what his dream version told him. Nico would never say those things, but that didn’t mean they weren’t true. Jason just wanted to go back to sleep.

Put everything in a box, and keep it there.

Seal it nice and tight.

Whatever wasn’t relevant to the issue at hand, it needed to be put away.

He didn’t need any help. It didn’t matter what he felt. As much as he disliked it, what mattered were his responsibilities to other people, not to himself.

To do so would be selfish otherwise.

“My feelings don’t matter, okay?!” Jason shouted in frustration.

“Well they matter to _me!_ ”

And Jason couldn’t help that Nico’s words stunned him into momentary silence.  
  


* * * * *  
  


He supposed it was a good thing they were having their first fight. After all, friendship wasn’t just pure smiles and laughter. Though Nico didn’t like fighting with him, Jason was stubborn about certain things, and that damn hero complex got irritating after a while.

Nico meant every word though, especially when he admitted he cared about Jason’s feelings. Why couldn’t he trust him to be his confidant? Nico was sure that he was the only person Jason allowed into his little fortress he built around himself.

As much as he tried, Jason couldn’t hide it. Nico recognized the behavior almost instantly; how could he not when he’d been the same way for several years?

“They matter to me,” he repeated a bit softer.

But Jason just shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Honestly.”

“You haven’t been honest this entire conversation.”

“So you can read minds now?”

“No, but I know when I’m looking in the mirror.”

Jason stared at him with slight surprise in his features. “I just need rest.”

“Why don’t you trust me?” asked Nico a bit angrily.

“I do trust you! I trust you the most out of everyone I know!”

“Then tell me what’s been bothering you this whole night!” He still didn’t get a reply from the other demigod, so Nico continued, “Do you just not like to deal with problems or what? Is that how you see me whenever I come to you for something? Do you think I’m just a whiny complainer or what?”

“No!” came Jason’s quick reply. “No I’ve never thought that!” He grabbed Nico’s hands and held them in his own. “I would never consider you a problem, ever!”

“And I don’t consider you a problem either, so please just talk to me…!” He squeezed Jason’s hands tightly.

“You’ve been through so much Nico. I have _no_ right to complain about anything!”

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t go through your own type of hell, Jason!”

Jason shook his head again at Nico. “Other people have it worse than I do. There’s no reason for me to complain! I mean, my life is fine! I have friends, a sister, my dad is the king of the gods, I’m attractive, people like me—there’s nothing to complain about!”

“Then why do I smell horseshit?”

“I know you’re trying to be a good friend and I really appreciate it, honestly, but I just need to go back to sleep, eat better, and take care of the things that need to get done! Like the shrines, the infirmary, renovations—”

“You’re _exhausted!_ I can see it more and more every passing day!” Nico thought back to the time where he found Jason asleep, paperwork all over his bed. He forgot to eat certain days because he was working so hard for the gods, for the demigods, for the camps.

When was the last time Jason took a day off to relax because he wanted it for himself? When was the last time he partook in camp activities like arts and crafts or canoeing? When was the last time he hung out with Piper and Leo? When was the last time he allowed himself to be a teenager?

“You’re always so busy taking care of everyone around you! But who’s looking out for you, Jason? Huh? Who’s taking care of _you?!_ ”

Slowly, Jason released Nico’s hands. “I’m taking care of me! I’ve been doing that since I was small! Why is that going to change now?” He stared back at him with determination in his eyes.

“A leader needs to remain calm and collected, optimistic, sensible! The morale of the leader influences the morale of the people they lead!” Jason sounded like he was reading off a line from a textbook.

He looked down at his lap, his brow scrunched in concentration. “I’m Jason Alexander Grace, Son of Jupiter, consul to demigods, ex-praetor of the First Legion of New Rome, and current Pontifex Maximus! I slew the Trojan sea monster and slayed the Titan Krios with my own two hands! And I toppled the throne of Kronos himself! I was chosen for the prophecy of the Seven and defeated the primordial goddess Gaea!”

Though he was speaking to Nico, it sounded more like Jason was trying to convince himself.

“I am strong,” he continued. “I need to be. An army falls if their leader is weak. Put it all away. If it’s not necessary, then put it all away. Do what’s right, what’s responsible. My obligation is to the people I lead. Do not desire, do not envy. Do not disappoint.”

He shook his head again. “I can’t disappoint people. I won’t disappoint people. I don’t _like_ to disappoint people!”

Nico’s anger slowly quelled once he noticed Jason’s eyes turned glossy.

“I’m the person who helps, not the person who needs help! My feelings are unrelated to my role as a leader. If they don’t involve the task at hand, then store it away. I don’t want to let anyone down. Everyone’s been through so much. Demigods have hard lives. I have it easier than most. People depend on me. I want to help them. They ask me to help them. There’s no reason for me to complain.”

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head again. “There’s no reason for me to complain,” he repeated as his voice broke. “There’s absolutely no reason… for me to complain… They have it worse than I do… Much worse… What kind of leader am I, if all I do is complain…?”

Jason covered his eyes with a hand, and sniffed. But he kept shaking his head slowly, mumbling to himself, the same words over and over. “I have no right to complain. No right… Other people have it worse… I’m taking care of me. How can I take care of others if I can’t take care of myself…?”

Nico’s frustration died completely once he saw the tears slip from underneath Jason’s hand.

Throughout all the time he has known Jason, not once had Nico ever witnessed him cry. From the way he was speaking to himself, it was obvious Jason felt like he didn’t have a right to express his feelings because of the role he played in the demigod world. As a leader, he needed to remain objective; his personal feelings couldn’t influence his actions, otherwise it would be bad for the people who were following him. He needed to rely on logic and reasoning.

‘Put it all away.’ Is that how he dealt with his feelings? He just pushed them to the back of his mind, hoping they’d stay there? He always let other people vent about what they were feeling. He always thought every punishment he received was deserved because of some tiny mistake he made. How long had he been groomed to be the perfect demigod and ideal standard of character?

It was probably why Jason left that day of the party with Camp Jupiter. Maybe he was trying to store away yet another feeling he considered irrational. Maybe that’s why Thalia was so concerned about him; she caught his behavior before Nico did. 

Even now, as Jason took heavy breaths to still his crying, he didn’t lean on Nico. Even now, he probably thought he still didn’t have a right to complain about anything or receive comfort. On the one hand, Nico could understand. Jason didn’t have the _worst_ life. But on the other, he didn’t have the _best_ one either.

And yet he rarely expressed anger or sadness at the whole situation.

Optimism was a good trait to have, but the way Jason was using it was just plain self-destructive. Maybe the stress finally caught up to him, and he just didn’t know how to handle anything anymore. Maybe that’s why his soul felt colder after the war. Nobody else had any expectations anymore; the war was over. Yet Jason was still given heavy responsibilities he never asked for.

He was capable of many things. He was a strong demigod, perhaps the strongest right after Percy.

But right now, seeing him curl in on himself, crying to himself silently, not even leaning on anyone’s shoulder because he thought he didn’t deserve it… he looked weary. Weary and so very small.

Maybe that’s why he was so strong physically, why he was so big. Maybe it was because inside he felt small, vulnerable, weak.

Even though Nico was close to him, maybe Jason was just as scared as he was of truly letting anyone in.

Maybe Jason felt just as lonely as Nico had.

No matter how many people admired Jason or adored him, or how many people surrounded him every day, it wouldn’t take away the loneliness. Nico knew it all too well.

It could explain why Hazel thought Jason was cold at first. He remained reserved and serious at all times because of the war and tried to make the best decisions he could. He needed to be. It was expected of him as a leader. But he was far from the definition of cold.

Jason was friendly and warm. He was inviting and his mere presence was a comfort. Kind and considerate, and very much a dork. He just hid all of it so people wouldn’t have room to doubt him. Or at least, that’s what Nico assumed.

Watching Jason cry wasn’t something he had ever wanted to see. Jason was always smiling and offering him hugs and other types of affection. He let Nico cry about anything and everything, always trying to soothe him and help him through whatever was troubling him. He had been a good friend ever since the encounter with Cupid.

_Now it’s my turn._

And so for the first time since they became friends, Nico hugged him.

He climbed into Jason’s lap, and hugged him around his torso. His hands clenched the fabric on the back of his shirt as Nico laid his head on his shoulder. Jason went wide eyed at the contact and became stiff as a board. It was shocking, probably, as Nico never initiated the hugs. But Jason needed to know—he needed to _remember_ that he wasn’t alone; Nico was here for him and willing to always be there for him as much as Jason was toward him.

“You’re not perfect, Jason,” he began softly. “You won’t ever be perfect. It doesn’t exist. There’s always going to be a chance you’ll disappoint other people. You’re trying so hard to help, and that’s great. But you need to let yourself complain sometimes, let yourself vent. Let yourself be sad. Being happy all the time isn’t going to solve everything.”

Jason didn’t say anything, nor did he move a muscle. Nico continued, “I don’t know what it’s like to be a leader; I imagine it’s pretty damn hard. And I understand that you need to be strong so the people you lead are strong. You’re so young, and you’ve done so much. I’m proud to call you my best friend, proud of you in general.”

The older demigod took a deep breath. Nico could feel it against his own chest. “I don’t like to be vulnerable,” he continued. “It’s scary; even now, I’m scared one day somebody will know too much about me and use it against me. I’m scared they’ll use my secrets, my feelings, my everything against me. I don’t know what I’ll do if that ever happens. I push people away because of it, and I don’t trust others for the same reasons. But you…”

He paused, and hugged Jason tighter. “I trust you with everything, including my own life. It’s hard to trust people, I know. People will disappoint you over and over. Being a leader, it’s probably hard to let yourself think about personal feelings or opinions. You just want to do what’s best for everyone. The less people know of your weaknesses, the better for you, right? I feel that.”

Nico distanced himself a few inches so he could look at Jason’s face.

“But you can be open around me, or weak or vulnerable, or whatever you consider it to be. I won’t think any less of you. I’m sorry for pushing you like that. I don’t like it done to me, and yet I did it to you. For that, I deeply apologize. I just got worried, because you holding all of this in has gotten so bad it’s actually breaking your spirit instead of helping it. That’s why your soul is growing colder. And you’re so stubborn you won’t let anyone worry about you.”

“I know that…” Jason finally said. “…I knew you’d worry about me. You just looked so happy with how your life was going. You have more friends now, and a boyfriend, and just… everything is a little better for you now. If I told you what I was feeling, you’d only worry. You wouldn’t be happy. I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“And you thought I’d be happy if my closest friend suffers in silence until it kills him?” he asked gently. “How can I be happy if you’re not happy? How can I be happy if the person who showed me what happiness is, isn’t sharing it too?”

Jason stared at him with glossy eyes. He took another deep breath, probably in an attempt to keep himself from crying again.

“I want to help you Jason,” said Nico in a soft, comforting tone. “You’ve helped me so much. Please, let me help you. If you only want to let one person see you like this, vulnerable and sad, please let it be me. I want to help you. I care so much about you. It’s not right that you’re doing this to yourself. I won’t tell anyone about this if you don’t want me to. It can be between just us. But if you don’t want me to help you, then please, find somebody who will.”

He remained silent, so Nico continued, “It’s time you allow yourself to be human just like everyone else.”

Those words did the trick. Jason gave a sob, and then enveloped Nico in an embrace as he cried into his shoulder. Nico hugged him tightly in return, rubbing large circles on his back with his hand.

For a while they remained that way. Jason cried and sobbed as Nico held him. He wouldn’t dare say a word, not until Jason was comfortable enough to talk about things. It was almost ironic that this time, it was Nico comforting him after a nightmare, and not the other way around.

He trembled and shook as he continued to cry. When was the last time he had cried like this? How long had it been since he was truly and utterly sad? Did he even remember it? Nico continued to rub circles into Jason’s back. He placed a soft kiss on his neck, lasting only half a second. He didn’t want to ask if Jason felt it, nor did he want to ask himself why he did that in the first place.

“Everyone died because of me.”

Nico pulled himself away somewhat to look at Jason.

“Your nightmare?”

He nodded. “During the war, I was so scared people were going to die because of me, that my friends were going to die. I was scared I was going to make the wrong decision and get people killed because of it. I didn’t know what to do. I asked my dad to show me a sign or something, but nothing came. I guessed that was his way of telling me I needed to figure this out on my own.”

Well, maybe that would explain why Jason felt he didn’t deserve help. He didn’t get it even when he asked for it.

“And I saw my mother again in the dream, and she was blaming me for things that couldn’t have been my fault. But maybe they were back then? Like, was I a horrible son to her? If I was better, would she have kept me? Did she even _want_ me? Was I a _mistake?_ ”

Suddenly the stapler story didn’t seem so funny anymore.

From there, Jason poured out his heart and soul to Nico, telling him everything that happened in the dream, including the terrifying details of being flung into the Fields of Punishment. But he would never go there, Nico assured him. Jason could never go there. He was far from being a vile person.

Jason cut himself off on some parts, so maybe he wasn’t comfortable sharing those particular details. But Nico didn’t push him. When Jason was ready to tell him, he’d tell him.

He told Nico all his fears during the war, his fears in the present, his fears for the future. He admitted he felt scared after he was stabbed, scared it might’ve really be the end for him back then, but he tried to joke it off as just another one of his blunders so the others wouldn’t worry. Jason felt lost; he was unsure of what he was supposed to do when the shrines were finished. He admitted he kept himself busy with new projects for camps because he didn’t know how else to live. He never went to school, never studied anything, and if he had, he couldn’t remember it. His whole life had been the Legion. His whole life he was a soldier.

He was afraid of being a failure.

He confessed he hated that he still didn’t have his memories back. He confessed he hated that people still idolized him like a god, and he hated having so much responsibility. He confessed he didn’t understand why people got so upset whenever he made a mistake.

He confessed he didn’t know what it was like to have a family. He confessed he was scared that, because all his friends had families of their own, there wasn’t a real place for him anymore. He had considered them like family, and now that they had their own actual relatives, did they even need him anymore? Did they even want his help when they could get help from their real family?

Did he belong at either camp?

He confessed he was scared people didn’t even truly like him.

“If I wasn’t attractive, if I wasn’t a child of Jupiter, would people even like me for _me?_ Would I even have _friends?_ Leo and Piper became my friends because of fabricated memories. I only made friends with everyone on the Argo II because of our circumstances.” He looked worriedly at Nico. “Would you even be my friend if I wasn’t there during the Cupid encounter?”

That was a question he’d rather not answer, but Jason deserved the truth. “I don’t know.” He gave Nico the saddest look he’d seen yet. “I honestly don’t know if we would’ve been friends had that not happened. But that doesn’t mean it couldn’t have happened in some other way.”

Jason sobbed again and hung his head. “I’m sorry I’m unloading everything all at once. You’re tired, it’s late, and I… I still feel like I’m just complaining about pointless—about just dumb _shit_ that I shouldn’t even talk about because it’s stupid. I just sound like I’m whining about everything.”

“No, no no no.” Nico ducked his head to match Jason’s eye level. “It’s not dumb shit. And you’re not whining. Your feelings aren’t stupid, Jason. You’re like me, half human. Your feelings are just as valid as mine. We haven’t been through the same things, yeah that’s true. But…”

He gave him a small smile. “We both know what it’s like to be judged unfairly and go through the treatment that comes with it. In that sense, yeah, we have it the hardest out of all the demigods. People judge us because of our fathers, and not by our own merits.”

Jason lifted his head a bit. His usually bright eyes were dull, and staring into them, Nico couldn’t see anything but melancholy. He had dark rings around his eyes, just like Nico did. They weren’t as severe, but they were beginning to form that way. Jason looked like a beaten and abandoned stray dog who just minded its own business and ran away whenever somebody tried to approach it.

The whole thing was eerily similar to how Nico was, long before he had made any friends.

“It’s not fair,” Nico continued. “It’s petty and stupid for that kind of judgement to be given to anyone. But that’s how the world is. It’s unfair, and we just have to make the best of it. But that doesn’t mean we have to ignore the things that are bothering us because ‘oh well that’s reality’. You have feelings, and you have needs. You’re not a robot, nor are you a god.”

Nico cupped Jason’s face with both hands and wiped away the tears on his cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re Jason Alexander Grace, Son of Jupiter. You have many titles, and many accomplishments. But you also have a dumb middle name, you forget your glasses are sitting on your head sometimes, and your jokes suck.”

Jason smiled a little and gave a weak laugh.

“You make puns that give me second-hand embarrassment. You once set our kitchen on fire. Or almost anyway. The best you can draw is stick people. You actually took one of my skulls from my room and tried to recite Shakespeare with it. You act more like an old man than I do, and you’re the only guy I know who pulls off pink pretty damn well, or any other color for that matter.”

Nico smiled at him. “You’re a lot of things, Jason, but a failure isn’t one of them. You’re going to fail sometimes, that’s true, but you won’t ever embody the word. Never. You’re not going to be perfect no matter how hard you try, but you will never be a disappointment either. And I still mean it when I say I really do think you’re going to Elysium when your time is up. Your heart is as golden as your hair, and your smile is as bright as the sun. You’re the first person to make me laugh, and the greatest friend I could’ve ever asked for. I don’t know how to be a good friend; I’ve never had any before. But ever since I met you, I think I’m starting to understand what a good friend is.”

He leaned back into Jason to give him another hug. “Thank you for confiding in me. And thank you for letting me confide in you. I like being around you, even if you’re sad or angry, or whatever. I want to help you just as much as you’ve helped me. You’re a lot of things, Jason. And my best friend is one of them.”

Jason embraced Nico and buried his face into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. Nico rubbed his back as Jason cried again, though he heard a bit of laughter between his sobs.

“Thank you,” said Jason as he released his hold on Nico. “For listening to me. I feel better now. Not that it’s gone away completely, but at least now I can figure out how to help myself.”

“And I will be here to help you if you need it.”

He nodded. “I think I’ll start by asking Reyna if she can help me with the shrines. Maybe send some experienced people over from New Rome so we can finish them faster. Then I can get to the infirmary and renovations of cabins and things like that.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I want to help you too.”

“Okay.”

Nico smiled at him. “Why don’t we make a day to hang out tomorrow? The whole day? Just you and me.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “But what about Will?”

“I literally see him every single day, so if he throws a tantrum, I’ll handle it. Ever since you came back, we haven’t gotten a full day to hang out alone. I miss those days.”

“…Me too.”

Nico grinned happily. “Alright. We can start with breakfast, and then maybe a jog around the camp? You like to do that, right?”

“Yeah. And then after we can co-teach Emma and April.”

“Sounds good. Oh, you wanted Miranda to show you some stuff right? She’s offering a class tomorrow. You and I can take it together!”

Jason’s usual smile appeared, and Nico was relieved that his eyes were slowly starting to regain their shine. “I’m going to need those cooking lessons.”

“Yeah, you will.”

Nico wasn’t sure how long they had been talking about their plans for tomorrow. But at some point, they both laid on the bed side by side. Their conversation switched topics multiple times. It went from what animal they thought would win in a fight, to what was the worst joke they had heard anywhere. Then it turned into family, though Jason didn’t look or sound like he minded talking about it anymore.

“Tell me about Thalia,” said Nico gently. “She sounds like a really cool sister. What did you guys do while she was here?”

“Sparred mostly,” replied Jason with a smile. “She also wanted to do different camp activities for nostalgic purposes, so we did that too. And she is pretty cool. I’m grateful that she’s my older sister.”

He told Nico all the things he loved about Thalia and that he wished he could’ve grown up with her so they’d be closer. Then Nico told Jason about Bianca all over again, how much he had loved her, and how he finally accepted her decisions, and her death. He knew Bianca had always loved him, and that he didn’t understand it back then because he was so young.

“I would’ve loved to meet her,” Jason said. “She sounds like a wonderful person.”

“She was. And she would’ve liked you.”

Their conversation grew more gaps in it as their moods calmed. There wasn’t a clock in the room, but Nico assumed it was probably ridiculously late. Jason caught on after he witnessed a yawn escape from him.

“I’m good now,” he said. “I think I can sleep soundly. You can go back if you want.”

Nico lazily shook his head against the pillow. “I’m staying here tonight. Don’t wanna leave you. Besides, I got comfortable.” Jason looked at him questioningly, so he added, “Will’s an adult… or, er a young adult. And he has a shift tomorrow morning. He’s not a child. He’ll be fine.”

“I know, but he’s your boyfriend, and it is the first time he’s sleeping over. Wasn’t he excited about it?”

Jason did have a point. Will did look forward to spending time alone with Nico, and he did seem to enjoy that Nico allowed him to share a bed. He wouldn’t want Will to get angry if he found out Nico preferred sleeping beside Jason. Then he might truly break up with Nico, and that was something he really didn’t want to happen.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He got up from the bed. Nico missed the warmth it provided once his bare feet touched the cold marble floor. “I’ll get going then. Are you sure you’re comfortable enough to go back to sleep?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“…Okay.”

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Jason smiled at him, and closed his eyes. “Good night, Neeks.”

“Good night, Jace.”

“…And thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome.”

With a final look at Jason, Nico stepped into the shadows back to his own cabin.

Thankfully Will was still asleep. He had a smile on his face as he laid there, none the wiser that Nico had left for what was probably hours. Quietly, he slipped into bed and cuddled himself close to his boyfriend, hoping for slumber to consume him.

But Nico couldn’t sleep, as hard as he tried. He kept thinking about all the things Jason said, all his fears and worries, his hatred and anger. He wasn’t perfect, not in the slightest. But in his imperfections, he was normal, and that was perfect enough for Nico.

Jason _was_ lonely, but he tried to convince himself he wasn’t judging by all the things he confessed. Thalia’s concerns replayed themselves over and over in Nico’s head. Maybe the Fates liked to play games with all the power they had. Maybe it was fate that Nico and Jason formed their friendship over his secret.

After knowing him, Nico didn’t want to think about a different future where they weren’t friends.

It was cold in Cabin Thirteen, even with the soft silk sheets and Will’s warm body next to him. Nico listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and the ticking of the clock from the farthest wall. He could get used to this arrangement, he supposed.

But then what if Will became too comfortable one day and he wanted to get a little more handsy? As they say, give them an inch and they take a mile. Nico wouldn’t let him of course, and though Will only voiced it once, he knew sex was something Will was waiting to be offered on the table.

Nico groaned softly at his horrible choice for analogies.

Tomorrow he’d definitely have to tell Will that he planned to spend the whole day with Jason. He looked just a bit happier at the potential of being in Nico’s company again. He smiled a little thinking about Jason chatting on and on about what they could do together. Maybe, if Will let him, Nico could sleep over Cabin One at the end of the day.

He’d be there sitting on the bed with Jason, watching movies late into the night, maybe even play some Mythomagic. They’d laugh, eat a few snacks, and maybe play a video game or two. Then they’d fall asleep together in that warm bed, cuddling like last time, until the two of them drifted off to sleep. Yeah, that would be nice.

With a smile thinking of tomorrow, Nico managed to drift off to sleep…

…

…But instead of waking up to another day, he woke up in the dreamscape realm like he did every so often when too much was on his mind. It was probably his worrying over Jason. Nico should check on his dreams just in case Jason wasn’t having much success sleeping peacefully.

He found himself in a pitch-black void after walking in the dreamscape for a while.

Nico could hear the faint crying from a child, and he followed the sound. His footsteps didn’t echo. He didn’t feel any air. There just wasn’t anything in this dreamscape apparently.

What he saw was unexpected.

Jason was sitting on the floor, his hands covering the top of his head. His chin was resting on his knees as he sniffled and sobbed. He wasn’t the teenage Jason though. He was smaller and several years younger. He was without the massive height, without all the muscle weight, without any sort of protection.

Around him were skeletons like the ones he described to Nico. They all had clothes on and hair of recognizable campers and people in Jason’s life.

Nico tried to approach, but the skeletons turned their attention to him and rushed at him. Though they looked like his friends, they weren’t anything but manifestations of Jason’s insecurities and fears. Nico summoned his sword and sliced them all down without hesitation, including his own skeletal self. He sliced through Percy, and even Will. They weren’t the real deal anyway.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t take enjoyment in severing Octavian’s skeleton in half.

He even sliced down Gaea. He took down Beryl and Thalia, and though it was a huge effort, he managed to defeat Zeus and the Fates.

Lupa and her wolves were the last to charge at him. They were big, bigger than the others, but not as big as Zeus. It took Nico a while, but he managed to defeat all of them.

He found a box after they disintegrated. All that was labeled on it was ‘Storage’. Nico picked it up, though he didn’t open it. He knew what the box was, and to open it would be invading Jason’s privacy.

So he walked toward the small, crying boy who still had his eyes firmly shut. But before he could reach his friend, Hera stepped in front of him.

Nico glared at her and raised his sword, prepared to attack.

It took longer to get rid of her than all the other manifestations combined. Maybe it was because she controlled much of Jason’s path for her own gain. Nico didn’t know. He didn’t know the goddess of marriage very well. But the things he had heard and knew from textbooks didn’t make her sound motherly at all.

When she had finally been slain, Nico approached Jason, and placed the box in front of him. Jason opened his eyes and stared at the box, and then up at Nico.

Being so close, the contrast of their sizes was greater. Jason was so small as a child. His eyes were large and innocent, and watching the tears trail down his cheeks was heartbreaking.

Jason took the box and opened it. Whatever was inside, Nico couldn’t see. His friend stuck his small hand inside and then rummaged around looking through it. But he didn’t say anything. Then he blinked at it, and closed it once again.

Nico smiled and offered out a hand toward Jason. At first he stared at Nico’s palm with a puzzled face. Then hesitantly, he reached out and took the hand. Nico helped him stand up, but he didn’t let go.

The void started to fade, and there was a trail of grass at their feet. Jason gasped at it softly, and then looked at Nico. He tugged him along the trail curiously, and Nico followed without protest. The box was nestled under Jason’s arm as they walked along the grass.

It was annoying that the skeletons and other surreal enemies returned somewhere down the line. But Jason didn’t cry, nor did he look scared. Instead he looked angry. He grabbed something from the box, and threw it at everything he saw. The projectiles weren’t words or even pictures. They were just jumbles of geometric shapes of different colors. Jason screamed his little lungs out every time he threw something.

All of them exploded on impact at everything they touched. Even with the largest of obstacles, like Zeus and Hera, they were obliterated by the small mess of shapes.

There was nothing left in the box once all the enemies had gone. Jason shook it upside down, but nothing fell out of it. He looked at it in confusion, and then looked at Nico. He handed it to the older demigod.

Carefully Nico took the box, and sure enough, there wasn’t anything left inside it. Maybe at some point it would fill up again, but for now, it didn’t seem like there was anything left to take out. He was about to hand the box back to Jason when it morphed into the shape of a heart.

It was ruby red and shimmered like a precious stone. It glowed with a warm light.

“Um…” He awkwardly tried to hand it to Jason, but the little boy shook his head. He kept smiling at Nico as the heart floated above his open palms.

Jason took one of his hands and continued to pull him along the grass trail. Nico kept the small heart in his free one.

Black faded into purple, then to indigo, then to navy, and then to a sky blue. The void faded and left in the dreamscape was an open field of grass. To the left was an ocean, behind them were mountain ranges and forests, and up above were large, fluffy clouds.

In the distance were the smiles of Jason’s friends. They weren’t dead; they were full and lively and vibrant. They waved and beckoned for the two of them to approach.

Jason pulled Nico along, his grip on the latter’s hand a bit tighter. As he walked, his body began to grow. It felt like Nico was watching him grow throughout the years with every step they took. He looked older and older until finally he was the age he was now.

Their friends were only a few feet away, all smiling at him. Flowers were surrounding their feet. There weren’t any skeletons, no darkness, no fear. A light breeze blew and the grass and trees fluttered along it.

Turning around, Jason faced Nico with a gentle smile. He let go of his hand, and Nico held the heart again with both palms.

“Uh… I guess you want this? Is this yours? I don’t… I don’t know where this came from or whose it is.”

But he didn’t get a verbal response. Jason smiled wider and took Nico’s hands in his. He gently enclosed both their hands over the heart, and it was gone. They stood there in the open field of grass as the breeze tousled their hair.

Nico felt a blush creep on his face. Was that even possible in a dream? It sure felt as hot as an actual blush. Jason’s hands were warm, and his soul didn’t feel as cold anymore. He continued to hold Nico’s smaller hands in his, looking at him with an affectionate smile.

And in return, he smiled just as affectionately as he looked up at Jason.

The clouds of the sky dipped low, so low in fact that they reached the ground. Suddenly nothing was there except for the soft, fluffy clouds, Jason, and himself. They were laying down now as if they were simply back in his room. But the whole area was just one large, white blanket as they laid on a large, white pillow, their heads supported by a smaller one big enough for two.

Jason was asleep though with Nico in his arms. Of course that big goof would dream this, having Nico close to him as he slept. Maybe he truly did want Nico to sleep over, but felt bad because of the date night with Will. Jason was seriously too overly considerate sometimes. It wasn’t so bad for him to want something every once in a while.

Strangely enough, it felt warmer being in the dream bed than in Nico’s actual bed.

Gently he caressed the side of Jason’s slumbering face, and quietly sung to him Bianca’s lullaby. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

Good, he was finally resting. Nico placed a tentative hand on Jason’s chest. His heart was beating normally. Nico could only hope his soul would start to warm up again too.

He tucked his head under Jason’s chin, and carefully slung one of Jason’s arms around his body. Nico grinned when he felt Jason hold him closer, and when he felt Jason’s other arm underneath him hold him from the back. He probably wanted something to hold while he slept, even if it was just in a dream.

Nico shouldn’t be here, he knew that. He should get his consciousness out of the dream and be focused on cuddling with tangible Will, and not sort-of-intangible Jason. But Jason needed him, even if he didn’t say it aloud. He wanted company just like Nico did. They were close after all. Might as well start there. And it wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong. It was a dream for crying out loud. Surely, Will couldn’t get angry at Nico for wanting to spend time with his friend either. Or at least he hoped not.

Nuzzling himself closer, Nico placed a soft kiss on Jason’s collarbone. He knew he might not be able to feel it physically, but even if he could only imagine it, that was fine. Sure it might be embarrassing for Jason when he woke up if he remembered, but Nico wasn’t going to let him have all the fun with the embarrassing best friend treatment.

Smiling, Nico drifted off to sleep in the dreamland, listening to the soothing and rhythmic beating of Jason’s heart.

_I’ll take care of you, Jason. I’ll look out for you. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/77958543934) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> The end of this chapter was kind of cheesy. -sweats- But I did say it'd be fluffier than the last installment! I don't know exactly how much power Nico has in the dream world, so I improvised. The minor neck kiss was inspired by [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/96337459812) fanart from minuiko. It's really cute, so I wanted to incorporate it somehow. If you'd like a visual for smol Jason, [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/132377514752) fanart from her is a good example. I wasn't inspired by it though, as I had already written this chapter out way before she did this piece.
> 
> There's a lot I want to say about Jason repressing his feelings due to his upbringing as a leader figure, but I hope this chapter did most of the talking for me instead. (I hate making super long Author's Notes.) His feelings of abandonment are something else I wish Rick actually cared about writing, because seeing Beryl that one time could have _not_ just gotten rid of all of that. In general, I'm a little salty Jason is the character we know the least about out of the nine (the 7 + Reyna and Nico) when he was apparently supposed to be the main protagonist for HoO.
> 
> Jason doesn't have atelophobia, but it was the only word I could find that described this chapter the best. It's an actual condition, as with all phobias, so I don't mean to downplay it in any way, if that's how it seemed. When I find a better word, I'll use that instead. Mm, I hope neither Jason nor Nico seemed OOC here. It's my main concern with this installment.
> 
> Next chapter is much lighter in tone, and way fluffier. I'm super excited to post it! Oh boy, I really do think you guys will enjoy that one... 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	40. Tête-à-Tête

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **tête-à-tête**  
>  [tet·AH·tet] _French_  
>  (n.) a private and intimate conversation between two people; lit. “head-to-head”

Waking up in Cabin Thirteen was a little strange.

There still weren’t any windows; the crystal wall lamps and the chandelier were turned off too. It was nearly pitch black except for the nightlight in the bathroom. But Will couldn’t even see _that_ as the canopy bed had the curtains pulled around it. Blindly reaching for the bedside table, he found the lamp and patted it until he felt the small axle switch to turn it on. How did Nico even get used to sleeping in here? It looked like a catacomb under a castle.

He looked to his side and found that Nico was still fast asleep. Nico wasn’t cuddled against him though. Well, people did tend to move during the night, so that was probably why Nico was further away than when the two of them fell asleep.

Nico looked so cute while he was asleep. He wasn’t scowling nor didn’t have that blank eerie stare like he usually did when he was awake. Instead, his hands were tucked close to his chest, lips slightly parted. He looked a bit younger, and if Will were any older, he’d feel a little like a creep watching Nico as he slept.

Will brushed a lock of hair away from Nico’s face. Nico smiled a little at his touch, and Will grinned at the reaction. He stroked his hair softly, careful not to wake him up. Maybe Nico was finally getting comfortable with prolonged contact, and maybe soon, the two of them might be able to finally have s—

“Jason…” came Nico’s soft murmur as his smile grew a little bigger.

Oh gods, if it wasn’t bad enough that Nico clung to Jason like a leech, he had to dream about him too. But Will couldn’t be mad, not at that. It’s not like Nico got to choose his dreams. Jason held a large amount of affection from Nico after all, as annoying as that was. Maybe it was out of jealousy, or maybe it was simply Will’s need to be punctual for his infirmary shifts, but he shook Nico awake, who sat up in a hurry. He looked around almost in a panic, and when he noticed Will, he relaxed a little.

“What?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning to you too.”

“Oh, yeah, morning. Why’d you wake me up?”

“We have an early morning shift. Don’t you remember?”

“Mm, oh, yeah forgot about that. Actually…” Nico yawned and then got out of bed. “I need to talk to you about today.”

Will stood up and stretched. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Um… well I’m actually not going to be volunteering today.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Well, today I planned to hang out with Jason all day since we haven’t really—”

“Not _this_ again. It’s too early in the morning to start with Jason.” Will groaned and walked to the back of the room. Nico followed after him, tracing the stitching at the bottom of his shirt. “Can’t we go _one_ day with it somehow involving Jason? You even murmured his name in your sleep for crying out loud.”

“…I did that?”

“Yeah. You weren’t having any dirty dreams about him, were you?” Will asked in an accusatory tone, his hands on his hips. That was the absolute last fucking thing he needed: his boyfriend having wet dreams about other guys.

Nico gave a pointed look in Will’s direction. “No, I didn’t. I promise I didn’t dream about him like that. But I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up over this. It’s not like I can control what I dream about. And if I happen to dream about Jason sometimes, so what? I’m not doing anything bad.”

“So then you admit you’ve dreamt about him before?”

“I don’t know; I can’t remember every dream I have. This is probably the first time I’ve ever dreamt about him.”

This isn’t how Will wanted to start his morning. It certainly wasn’t how he wanted to spend the majority of his relationship with Nico either.

Everything was fine before Jason came back. Nico spent all his time infatuated with Will until the Son of Jupiter returned.

Then it was just ‘Jason this’.

‘Jason that.’

‘Oh, one time Jason—’

‘Jason likes to do stuff like—’

‘And then Jason told me the funniest story—’

‘Did you know Jason—?’

It was just Jason, Jason, _JASON._

“You know, whatever Nico. If that’s how you want to spend your day—spend it all with Jason, then fine.” Will held his hands up and turned around to the bathroom. On the way, he snatched his clothes from where they had been folded on the couch. “I’ll take you off the schedule for today so you can waste your hours with him, like always.”

It’s not that Will had a problem with Nico wanting to do other things aside from being with his boyfriend. He had a problem with Jason getting so much attention from Nico when he had already spent a lot of time with him over the course of several months. For crying out loud, they even went on a road trip together, and if they shared a bed—no, Will couldn’t be angry at that either. He wasn’t even in a relationship with Nico back then.

But right now, being in Cabin Thirteen was becoming a little suffocating despite its spacious dimensions. Seeing his boyfriend dream of another guy left Will feeling more than sour. He really didn’t want to allow malevolent thoughts toward Jason enter his mind though, like if that arrow had been made _completely_ out of Celestial Bronze and hit Jason’s _torso_ instead—

No.

That wasn’t right.

Poisonous thoughts such as those were among the myriad of things that would spread like a disease. It could cause Will to do something unforgivable, especially with his vast knowledge of medicine, and he never wanted to commit that against anyone.

Even if it _was_ Jason.

Will needed to eat breakfast. Maybe he might feel better. Then he would work on his shift at the infirmary, surrounded by his siblings who love him. After that, he would take the afternoon off to surf and be amongst the calming waves that always soothed his temperament. Will needed to keep a cool head. Exploding at his boyfriend wouldn’t solve anything. It never did.

Nico was cute.

Cuter than most of the other demigods, as blind as the group was to his aesthetic appeal. At this point in their relationship, after all the frustrations, after Nico’s stubbornness to change for the better, his cuteness, along with his cooking, were the only things working for him now.

Everything else, including Jason’s very existence, was becoming intolerable.

That guy could have literally anyone from camp. The majority were dying to sleep with him anyway. Everyone wanted a piece of his ass (well, it _was_ pretty fine; Will could admit that much) for their own pleasure. Son of Jupiter, tall, attractive without even trying (he made glasses look ridiculously sexy), muscular, irresponsibly nice—he was just the _whole_ fucking package. Yet he rejected anyone’s advances, saying he wasn’t interested or he was too busy for a relationship.

Yeah, he was probably too busy fantasizing about being in a relationship with Nico.

Jason was jealous. Will could see that the last time they talked. As stoic as Jason tried to be around other people, his interest in Nico wasn’t just out of protection. His glances, his touches, his smiles—they were all signs that went _far_ beyond elementary infatuation. They were even on the borderline of courtship.

Nico wanted Will to be patient. After several months of hiding their relationship, he still wasn’t ready to come out. After living in the modern era for years, he still couldn’t get it through his thick skull that times have changed. After being told over and over and _over_ again that spending so much time with Jason was unfair to everyone else in Nico’s life, he continued to do it deliberately. When was he going to listen to reason?

Patience is a virtue.

What a load of bullshit.

  
* * * * *  


Nico felt terrible for lying to Will.

But if he told him the truth, that might very well be the end of their relationship. He didn’t want Will to get angry with him again either. It was better to tell a white lie than a bold-faced truth. Nico couldn’t just sit by and let Jason deal with everything by himself either. He was having a nightmare, and if Nico didn’t visit him to offer his help, he’d probably keep all his fears, worries, anger, and hatred inside, further stunting him from feeling anything human at all.

It’s not like Nico was cheating on Will. He didn’t sleep over or anything like that. And it’s not like he told Will he didn’t want to hang out with him either. Why was he being so unreasonable? All Nico said was that he wanted to spend a day with Jason. They only hung out for short periods of time since Jason returned from Camp Jupiter, and in total, that was like… maybe three full days. Jason had been back for at least a month. That didn’t seem like too much to ask for from Will.

What was he doing wrong?

Nico sat down on the couch as he waited anxiously for Will to finish his morning routine in the bathroom. When he emerged, he didn’t look at Nico. He simply walked to the bed and sat down to slip on his sandals.

“We can have another sleepover date,” Nico said as he got up to approach him. “I did… I did really enjoy it.”

Sighing, Will stood up and walked over to Nico. He crossed his arms and gave him a weak glare. “Am I going to have to worry about more Jason-related nonsense?”

“I couldn’t control that dream! Seriously, what is the problem?!”

“I just find it a little strange you have dreams about Jason after our date!”

“Nothing happened in that dream, I swear! And getting upset because I want to hang out with him for _one_ day seems a little petty!”

“You always want to hang out with him, and then you ignore everyone else! The least you could’ve done was tell me ahead of time you planned this day with Jason. Now I have to find a substitute for your shift!”

“I didn’t tell you sooner because every time I even mention Jason you get angry!” That wasn’t the complete truth as Nico barely planned his hangout with Jason last night, but even if it had been a week in advance, no doubt Will would have something snappy to say about it.

“Can you see why now?” Will stepped closer, standing an inch away from Nico. He bent down a little, just above Nico’s eye level. “You’re _my_ boyfriend, not _his._ We’re supposed to spend time _together._ I was hoping today we might get a little more time to each other, yet you still insist on being in _his_ company. And to throw salt on the wound, you even dream about him! I’ve told you before, if you’re that unhappy in this relationship, then maybe it’s best if we end it.”

Nico felt like he was dowsed with ice cold water. Will wanted to end their relationship over Jason? It wasn’t fair. Aside from the little lies he just told, Nico wasn’t doing anything wrong! Did he just not like Jason? Will did admit he was jealous, but he could be close to Nico too if he only gave him time. And after last night, Nico didn’t want to give up his comfort with Jason. He promised himself he’d take care of the big lug.

“Like I keep telling you, nothing happened in that dream,” Nico began. He hated the sound of desperation in his voice. “And I just want to hang out with him one day. If I don’t, he’ll just get busy again with the shrines and I’ll see him even less.”

“That’s all you’re going to do, hang out?”

“Yes, I promise. I’m not cheating on you. I’d never do that.”

Will crossed his arms, looking at Nico with a piercing glare. He still didn’t believe him. What more was Nico supposed to do? As he stared at Will, an idea popped into his head. It was one he loathed, if he were being honest, but it was his last resort. He didn’t know how else to satiate his boyfriend.

Swallowing thickly, Nico made a big decision with himself. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then straightened his posture out.

“…On our next date, we can have sex.”

His stomach churned a bit as the words left his mouth. Will looked at him in surprise, and the anger on his face melted away almost instantly. “You… what?”

“I…” Nico’s face grew warm. “…I know you’ve wanted to… do it with me for a while now. So we can have it on our next date… if you’d like.”

Will stared at Nico for a while. Then he said calmly, “Only if you’re sure. I don’t want you to feel pressured, nor do I want you to just say it simply because it’s something I want. You have to want it too, Nico.”

“I do want it.” No, he didn’t. “Our next date can be extra special. We’ll hang out all day, have dinner in my cabin, and then… and then we can have sex if you’re not tired, or something. We’ve been together for months already so…”

Will smiled at him after a brief pause. “I’d love that. Are you sure though, like positively _sure_ you want to do this?”

Nico nodded quickly. “Yeah, I am.” No, no he wasn’t. But seeing as how Will’s mood lifted at the suggestion, it might quell his concerns about Nico being unfaithful to him.

He was terrified, actually.

Once he lost his virginity, he couldn’t get it back. He couldn’t save it for that special someone, like how he had intended to a while ago, to save it for Percy. Ugh, no. He had to stop thinking about that. That was the past. And Percy didn’t even think of Nico that way.

But Nico understood Will considered sex a big part of relationships. He had sex with all his previous girlfriends and boyfriends. Though he never really went into detail about it, Nico knew it was something Will enjoyed doing with his partners. He and Nico had already gone more than four months without doing anything sexual. He could feel it in Will’s kisses when he forgot Nico didn’t want passionate make-outs, and he could feel it in his embraces where his hands trailed to different parts of Nico’s body, parts that Nico didn’t give him permission to explore beforehand.

Will was eager for more from his boyfriend.

And if sex was proof he desired, proof that he was being faithful, then Nico should give it to him.

Besides, nobody else would want him. 

He still didn’t think he was attractive. No matter if Will or Jason said he was cute hundreds of times, he wouldn’t believe it. The vast majority of other people didn’t think that way about him. They still thought he was creepy and disgusting. The fact that Will didn’t, the fact that he actually wanted to see Nico naked and wanted to sleep with him wasn’t something he was going to get from anyone else. Nobody aside from Will would want Nico romantically or sexually. There was at least a 99.9% chance Will would be his only boyfriend.

Who else would want the short and scrawny Death Boy anyway?

No one. No one except Will.

It was decided then.

On their next date, Nico would give himself to his boyfriend.

“I am,” he repeated, trying to smile. “I am… sure I want to do this with you.”

Will grinned widely. “You don’t know how happy that makes me! And excited! Okay, then our next date will be super special. I’ll plan it so it will be the most romantic one yet!”

“So… you’re not mad about me spending time with Jason?” He probably just ruined the mood by bringing it up again, but he needed to be sure.

“No, not anymore.” Will grabbed Nico’s hands and held them in his. “How can I be mad when you’re going to give me your first time? This will be so _good_ for our relationship! We’ll be closer than ever!”

“Yeah…”

“But we’ll talk more about this later, okay? I need to get to the infirmary, and I’ll be busy for a few days. Tell you what? You don’t have to come for volunteering during that time. Spend it with Jason or doing whatever else. I have a big date to plan!”

Will grabbed Nico’s face and kissed him a bit deeply. “This means so much to me, you have _no_ idea. But yeah, infirmary! I’ll see you later Nicky!” And before Nico could scold him for the spontaneous kiss, Will ran out of the cabin with a hop to his step. He waved quickly and then shut the door.

Nico watched the closed door as he stood in the center of the room. Slowly, he walked to the bathroom with his head hung. He observed every step he took on the dark obsidian floor. He felt queasy, though maybe he simply needed to eat breakfast. A part of him wanted to cry, but there would be no point to it. Whatever it took, he needed to prove to Will he was committed to their relationship.

Still, trying to convince himself that he’d like sex with his boyfriend was going to be a hard-won battle.

  
* * * * *  


When he finally gathered his stomach contents, Nico decided getting to Jason’s place would be a wise change of atmosphere. Nico really didn’t want to think about Will or the looming date of when he’d lose his virginity. But this would be good for them, probably. Maybe it _would_ make Nico closer to his boyfriend in every possible way. Maybe then Will would stop getting so upset at Nico simply referring to Jason by name in casual conversation.

He walked into a shadow and reappeared in Cabin One. Thankfully, Jason was still asleep. He had a bit of a smile on his face. Sitting down next to him on the bed, Nico gently ran his fingers through Jason’s bedhead. He wondered what Jason was dreaming about now that Nico was conscious and out of the dream world.

After a short while, Jason opened his eyes slowly. Nico quickly jerked his hand away from Jason’s head, hoping the blush that surfaced inevitably on his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. Jason looked a little surprised to see Nico there, but after a few seconds, his drowsy smile grew a bit wider.

“Morning, Neeks.”

“Morning, Jace.”

“You’re in your pajamas. Did you end up staying after all? It’s a little unexpected to see you here so early.”

He smiled at Jason. “Well I figured the sooner we start our day, the better. And no, I didn’t sleep over. I have clothes over here too, so I figured getting ready in Cabin One wouldn’t be such a big deal.”

Nico laid on the bed, shooing Jason with his hand so he could scoot over. Jason scooted backward and Nico nestled himself in the newly available space. He stared at the other teen for a few moments before asking, “How are you feeling?”

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Jason said, “Better. At first I had that nightmare again, but then it changed into a good dream. I can’t remember most of it, but you were there, and Piper and Leo were there, along with our other friends.”

He wondered if Jason knew of his power over dreams. Nico couldn’t alter them, nor could he choose what Jason would dream about, but he could influence them a little, and travel through people’s dreams. It sounded like something out of a bad and cheesy fiction novel, so he refrained from commenting about it.

“I’m glad you were able to sleep soundly then.”

Jason smiled. “Yeah.” They laid there in silence looking at the other for a while. Nico couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. They were a vibrant blue again, and clear like the sky, not clouded with worry. Nico was so close that he could even see the pattern in his irises. They were shaped like bolts of lightning; unsurprising, though still interesting to look at.

“Something on my face?” asked Jason.

“No. Just looking at your eyes. They’re nice.”

“Oh… Well, thank you.”

It wasn’t until Nico noticed their noses were dangerously close that he said, “Um… so I know I just showed up kinda suddenly, but… well, did you still want to hang out today?” He needed to change the topic. Looking at Jason’s eyes was becoming troublesome. He kept getting lost in them, trying to follow the pattern of his irises and unintentionally moving closer every minute.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Alright.” Nico sat up from the bed and stretched. “Let’s start out with breakfast. But first I’m gonna shower.”

He didn’t wait for Jason to respond. Instead he hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. The dream walking last night was taking its toll on him, surely. Nico really enjoyed being in Jason’s company, in his embrace, feeling his warmth, seeing his smile, and his laughter made his heart—

Shower. That’s right, he needed a shower.

After he finished everything he had to do, Jason took his turn to freshen up for the day. Nico waited for him in the room meanwhile and made their—er, _his_ bed. Tying his shoes distracted him for a while until Jason exited the bathroom.

Without a shirt on.

“Sorry,” he said with his back to Nico. He quickly walked to the dresser and browsed through his drawer. Finding a clean shirt, Jason began to put it on. “Forgot to bring one with me.”

“It’s fine.”

What was also fine were the muscles on his back. Everywhere Nico looked, there was a nice definition of muscle on Jason. How did he get that big anyway? He was only seventeen. Maybe if he were in his twenties he’d look like that but—why was he staring anyway?

His eyes widened when he heard a ripping sound.

Jason was frozen where he stood, and then he laughed nervously. He was bent down, reaching out for his shoes. “Uh…”

Starting from the collar, the shirt was a little ripped down the middle in the back.

“…I think I might need to buy a bigger size.”

Nico burst into laughter. He couldn’t help it. Jason actually _ripped his fucking shirt_ because it had gotten so tight on his body. It was an old shirt though, so it could have also been due to it being worn out. It was at least another three minutes until Nico could control himself. “Oh gods Jace,” he said trying to catch his breath and still his laughter. “I didn’t think that would ever happen.”

Jason’s face was pink as he tried to explain, “I just…! Maybe it’s just old or something! I mean, I’ve had these shirts since… I don’t know.” He pulled the shirt over his head. Jason stared at the torn article of clothing as if he were a child that dropped their ice cream.

“Just buy new ones,” said Nico. He wiped the tears from his eyes once he managed to stop laughing and keep his stomach from hurting in the process. “All your shirts look like that though, like they’re really uncomfortable.”

“They’re not though,” came Jason’s reply. “I mean, yeah they’re not loose, but they’re not suffocating either.” He grumbled to himself as he glared at the torn shirt. Tossing it aside, he looked for another one in the drawers.

And there Nico went again, as Jason rummaged about near the dresser. He should _really_ stop staring so much.

But it was unfair. Jason had an _ideal_ masculine body. His shoulders were broad, his arms were thick, his back was solid muscle, and his abdominals looked like a washboard or ‘a six pack’, a term Nico still thought was stupid. Kids these days. Where that came from, Nico would probably never know. From what he could remember, Jason didn’t miss leg day either. And, since he was being _honest_ given the current situation, Jason’s rear was rather nice to look at…

Whereas he, Nico, continued to look like a stick from a ghost gum tree, short as hell (for crying out loud, the top of his head was _still_ a couple of inches below Jason’s chin), and no matter what Drew said, Nico was sure his ass was as flat as an ironing board.

Though Percy did say Nico’s olive brown complexion was returning, so maybe he wasn’t pale anymore—but anyway, maybe Nico just didn’t have the body type to fill in like Jason did. There weren’t many demigods at Camp Half-Blood who had Jason’s height or his build. Percy was a bit leaner with shoulders less broad. He had a physique closer to a surfer, and Will was even leaner than that—

No, now was not the time to think about Will. But staying in the cabin while Jason was changing wasn’t doing wonders for Nico’s nerves either.

“I’m actually going to take a quick walk outside,” Nico said as he hurried out of the cabin. “It’s um… I’m trying to get into the habit of it. I’ll meet you at the dining pavilion.”

“Oh, well uh, okay!” Jason said. “See you there then.”

Nico closed the door to Cabin One and leaned against it with a sigh. Jason was ridiculously attractive. He’d always been attractive for as long as Nico had known him. But he definitely didn’t take his sweet-ass time memorizing every muscle and contour of Jason’s body before.

Maybe Jason’s half-nakedness just reminded Nico of the inevitable date where he and Will were going to get passionately intimate. Yeah, that was probably it, and it was a mental image Nico really didn’t want to think about.

Groaning, he slipped away from Cabin One before anybody saw him. Juicier rumors about Nico’s closeness with Jason was the last thing he needed. If word spread that it looked like Nico was leaving Cabin One early in the morning after doing something questionable, it just might make Will angry all over again.

And that was something Nico was growing a little tired of dealing with.

  
* * * * *  


Jason felt a lot better after last night.

Talking with Nico was a huge relief. It was nice that he could confide in somebody, but he still couldn’t help feeling like he was making a huge deal out of nothing. Nico’s words soothed him into a calm, and maybe he was just dreaming, but Jason swore he heard Nico singing to him.

Seeing Nico in his dream and then waking up to Nico sitting beside him felt both like a blessing, and like torture.

Will was right. Jason wanted Nico. He wanted him more than a friend. He wanted to hold him tenderly, to kiss him gently, to bury his face in his soft hair, to memorize every contour of his body. Nico was just so wonderful. There were so many things to love about him. He liked to think Nico was a perfect fit in his arms. But he was small, so maybe he’d fit in anybody’s arms if they were big enough.

In the dream, Jason remembered Nico reaching out to him in the void, walking with him through the darkness hand in hand, and he remembered giving Nico his heart. The way the younger teen looked up at him after he took it, the way he smiled, Jason wanted to confess right then and there how much he adored him. But it was a dream, and he couldn’t control what happened. The rest of it he drew a blank.

He tried not to think about it after he woke up. Ripping his shirt sort of distracted him from thinking about the dream.

Maybe he ought to take it down a notch with the exercising. He didn’t exactly have a lot of money to keep buying new clothes. It was embarrassing that it happened right in front of Nico too, though his harmonious laughter was a joy to hear even if it was at Jason’s expense. He was a bit relieved when Nico left the cabin. It gave Jason time to calm himself down.

The dining pavilion was crowded with campers. It was eight in the morning, and most demigods were awake, or at least Jason assumed. Half of them still looked sleepy, and a few were actually snoring into their toast or pancakes.

Jason served himself a large breakfast and then sat down at Table 1. After last night, he felt exhausted mentally. Spending a whole day with Nico would be a relief. He was a bit excited to get lessons from Miranda with Nico participating right beside him. Shortly after he sat down at the table, Nico walked up the hill to the pavilion. He looked troubled, and even a bit sad. But when he saw Jason, he smiled, and his expression looked a degree happier.

“You could’ve eaten without me,” he said.

“I wanted to wait.”

Nico grabbed a plate and piled more food onto it than Jason had ever seen him gather before. He held his full plate in his hands and stared at Table 1 apprehensively. “Are you sure I can sit here…?”

“Yeah, you can. And if somebody makes a big deal out of it, we’ll just sit on the floor.”

Hesitantly, he sat down across from Jason. Nico looked ready to spring into action judging by his stiff shoulders and shifty eyes. Was he scared Zeus was going to zap him or something? It brought back the worry from Percy’s admission of Nico’s past. But the latter assured Jason he didn’t have a problem befriending one of Zeus’s children. He needed to keep telling himself that.

After about another minute, Nico’s shoulders fell and he huffed, perhaps in relief. He grabbed the vacant cup on the table and it filled up with orange juice. Nico eyed Jason’s plate and smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Hungry this morning are we?”

“I’m still a growing boy,” came his reply. “I need to eat, otherwise Will might get on my case.”

“Let’s… not talk about Will today.” Before Jason could inquire, Nico continued, “I don’t want to think about anything today. I only want to focus on our time spent together. Just you and me.”

“So… he won’t mind?”

“No. He’s going to be busy for the next few days, so I don’t have anything to do. I don’t feel like volunteering at the infirmary either. I just want to hang out with other people I care about.” He smiled a little brighter and then poured some syrup over his pancakes.

Jason and Nico ate breakfast in silence for several moments. Then they began talking about their day and revisited their plans. They were first going to jog around the strawberry fields once their food went down. They’d have a quick lunch afterward, and then train Emma and April. Cooking with Miranda would be next, and then a movie. Dinner would be last, and if they weren’t too tired, they’d watch another movie together. If it got late enough, Nico would sleep over in Cabin One. There was a chance they might not get to do everything they wanted, but that was the gist of their plans.

Breakfast helped both their moods. They changed into more comfortable clothing in Cabin Thirteen. Jason wore a white muscle shirt and sweatpants, while Nico opted for a full ensemble of sweat clothes.

“We’re going to be running,” Jason said. “Won’t you get hot?”

“My arms look like toothpicks compared to your tree trunks.”

Jason shook his head with a smile. “I can run on the side with the most camper traffic then. And we can run in the forest, going up hills and things. It’s morning, so a lot of campers won’t be out anyway, or they’ll be in their classes.”

“…I guess.”

“If you’re that uncomfortable though, it’s okay.”

“No. The less I smell, the better.” He took off his sweater to reveal a faded black shirt underneath. “This thing’s old, so I don’t care if gets all sweaty.” He took a hairband—the same one Hazel gave him—and tied his hair back into a small ponytail. “What?”

Jason blinked the astonishment out of his eyes. Damn, Nico really did look good with his hair back like that. Really, _really_ good. His bangs fell into his face again, shaping it from the sides. Was he aware of how attractive he was? Looking at him like this, Nico seemed less cute, and instead looked… hotter.

Oh that wasn’t a good sign.

Clearing his throat, Jason replied, “Yeah. Let’s get going.”

“Alright.”

“Race you.”

He ran out of the cabin, and heard Nico shouting angrily after him. “It’s not a competition you idiot! But if that’s what you want, then that’s what you’re gonna get!”

Nico caught up to him once they passed the hill of the Big House. “You asshole,” though he said it with a smile.

Jason just laughed, and picked up his pace.

They ran for about an hour and a half, checking on shrines if they passed by any of them. Then they went to the coliseum where Emma and April were waiting. They teasingly pointed out how sweaty the both of them were. 

Being around kids was refreshing. They were cheerful and innocent, and asked the darnedest things. When Nico told them that he and Jason were going to Cabin Four afterward, they insisted on coming too. Jason had a feeling they wanted a free fancy meal, so he wasn’t going to deny them a lunch.

Of course, going all sweaty and gross to Cabin Four where there was a bunch of food probably wasn’t a good idea. They took a detour in their plans and decided to shower yet again in Cabin One. The girls wanted to see how Jason arranged his living space, so he invited them in.

“It’s so big!” Emma said. “And it echoes!” She stared up at the domed ceiling, turning around and around as she walked. April followed close behind her looking at the gaudy golden eagle statues in the alcoves of the walls. Both girls shouted nonsense into the large open space, giggling as they heard their voices bounce back at them. Their small feet tapped along the marble floor as they ran up to the statue.

“Is that Zeus?” asked April.

“Yeah, that’s my dad,” replied Jason. “All the gods are about that big on Olympus, from what I’ve heard.”

“Even my mom?”

He nodded. April followed Emma to Jason’s corner bedroom. They looked at it curiously and then noticed the television set. “You have a TV in here?!” exclaimed Emma.

“I do. Leo made it for me for Christmas.”

“Aww, you’re so lucky! We don’t have a TV in our cabin.”

Jason walked over to the shelf where it was placed and said, “You girls can watch a movie while Nico and I shower.”

“You’re going to shower _together?_ ” asked Emma with wide eyes. April looked just as confused.

Nico’s entire face turned red, and Jason felt like he was thrown into the sun. “No!” he quickly tried to correct. “I meant like we’re going to take turns showering!”

“Oh. Okay!” She sat down on his bed and April followed. “What movies do you have?”

Jason sighed in relief that she was more concerned with watching cartoons than imagining other more-than-intimate activities between him and Nico.

“I’ll go first,” Nico said going to his drawer. His face was still a little pink. “I shouldn’t be long.” He entered the bathroom quickly and shut the door.

Next time Jason really needed to watch his word choice.

After he put on a Disney movie for the girls, he looked for a fresh outfit of clothes. They’d be going to Cabin Four next, and Jason would most likely make a mess. He opted for some faded clothes that didn’t look like they’d rip. The last thing he needed was for little kids to laugh at him because he didn’t know how to dress himself. 

When they were both showered and feeling clean, Jason and Nico watched the rest of the movie with Emma and April. They wanted to watch another one, and Jason promised they could visit another day. He didn’t want to make Miranda wait, and at the mention of food, the girls bounced out of their seats.

“I’m starving!” Emma moaned as they were a few feet away from Cabin Four.

“Me too. What are you guys going to make today?” asked April as she looked up at them.

“Not sure,” admitted Jason. He hadn’t really thought about it, but Italian food was probably on their list. He wanted to be a good rival toward Nico when it came to cooking. But Jason figured he might want to cook their dinner instead if there was time left.

Miranda was already waiting for them once they reached the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the girls. “I see you brought an audience.”

“Hi Miranda!” they said in unison. Emma and April crawled onto the stools placed near one of the counters.

“Hey girls. Nice to see you again.” Miranda handed Jason and Nico their aprons. “Can you believe you’re the only two who’ve shown up to my class so far? I’m disappointed. I thought there’d be more people who’d want to learn how to cook!”

“Maybe they got used to being served food by the nymphs?” suggested Jason.

“Well when they have to leave camp, they’re not gonna have that luxury. Might as well learn how to cook for their own sakes. But anyway, let’s start. Since the girls are here, I figured we could begin with an appetizer. If there’s time, we’ll get to an actual dish.”

It was an experience cooking with the Demeter counselor. She had an answer to everything, and was impressed Jason already knew quite a bit about cooking. He and Nico had to prepare stuffed mushrooms as appetizers for their first task. Nico did everything nimbly, almost as if he was born knowing how to cook. Watching him work was mesmerizing. Miranda cleared her throat a few times when Jason got caught staring too long. He flushed a little and then went back to work.

As there wasn’t time to make a full course meal, Miranda taught them how to make calamari. While Emma and April ate the stuffed mushrooms, Jason and Nico went on to their next assignment. They got flour all over the place, and Nico managed to get some on his nose. Jason swiped it off of him, though because he had flour on his hands, he ended up getting some of it in Nico’s hair. But they both laughed it off, and Nico smeared his cheek with flour in retaliation.

From the corner of his eye, Jason caught Miranda watching them with a curious smile, and an eyebrow raise. Emma and April giggled as they stared at him. Jason smiled a bit sheepishly and wiped his hands on his apron. No need to add a few more people to long list of individuals who questioned his closeness with Nico.

Jason was proud of his calamari. Miranda wasn’t too impressed though, as Jason already knew his way around the kitchen. Nico’s food tasted better, in his honest opinion. He said as much toward the younger demigod who only smiled in return. For their final lesson, Miranda taught them how to make their own fruit drink from natural fruits, and not “That concentrated garbage from the large corporations”. She let them choose their fruit and then directed them on how to prepare it.

Once they spent a few minutes debating on what would be tastier, Jason chose pineapple, and Nico chose mango. The drink looked delicious as it sat in each of their pitchers. They had small cubes of the fruit floating at the top along with the ice. Miranda served both Emma and April a little of both juices so they could taste them.

“I don’t know,” said Emma with a pout. “They both taste good.” She slipped a slice of pineapple and a slice of mango into her mouth simultaneously.  

April nodded. “I like both these juices. They taste better than the boxes from school or the store.”

“Well, I think that about sums up our lessons for the day.” Miranda smiled at Jason and Nico. “You two did well. Just make sure to wipe down your faces so you don’t get flour and stuff everywhere.”

“Thank you for teaching me,” replied Jason. “I learned a lot today. Would you mind if I asked you for another lesson?”

“Sure thing handsome!” Miranda took a clipboard that was hanging from the wall. “Just lemme know when you wanna learn some more.” She handed him the clipboard which had a paper calendar attached to it. “Mark it down and I’ll make time.”

“Hmm… next Saturday should be fine.” He wrote down his name with the pencil. “I have shrines to work on the rest of the week.”

“Okay, but if you ever get hungry, let me know.” She took the clipboard from him and hung it back on the wall. “As for you Nico, we’re never done with our lessons either, so whenever you wanna come and cook with the master, feel free to hit me up.”

He smiled at her. “I will. Thanks Miranda.”

She poured the remaining juice into clear plastic cups and then covered them with matching plastic lids. The cups had a silhouetted bushel of wheat on the front with the number four printed on the corner. Miranda handed the juice to the girls who cheered and took them happily. They picked one of the colorful straws from a jar and stabbed the hole on the lid.

“Now then…” After she set the empty pitchers in the sink, she said to Jason, “I have a surprise for you.” Miranda went to a shelf full of picnic baskets and took one out. “Here you go. It’s loaded with a one-time meal ready to go!”

It was put in Jason’s arms before he could protest. “Oh, this is really generous of you, but we couldn’t take it.”

“Yeah,” added Nico. “We’re fine cooking our own stuff.” He peeked inside the basket, and his eyes widened a bit. “This is a lot of food. Are you sure you want to give us this?”

“I’m sure. I already gave you a basket di Angelo, so this one’s for Grace; don’t lose it. It’s enchanted, so it’ll hold all the food you want and keep everything at its right temperature. You can also put picnic blankets and things like that inside it. Those are already in there too. Think of it as a gift.” Miranda smiled at Jason. “It’s thanks for building a nice shrine for my mom. My siblings and I leave offerings for her at the shrine, and she usually pays us back with new groceries, cooking utensils, or gardening supplies.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” He smiled at her in return. “I’m glad your family and Lady Demeter like the shrine.”

“Ah! Before I forget!” Miranda went to the cupboard and pulled out three boxes of cereal. “Mom wanted me to give these to you Nico. Found them at the shrine yesterday morning when I went to check on it. She left a note saying you’re still too skinny and need to eat better.”

Groaning, Nico took the boxes of cereal. “I forgot. A few months ago she stocked my whole kitchen with cereal. I almost laughed until I realized I had to eat all of it ‘or else’. I felt like a turkey being stuffed for Thanksgiving by the end of it.”

At that, Jason and the three girls laughed. Nico gave a soft chuckle instead.

  
* * * * *  


It wasn’t until later in the early evening that they ate from the picnic basket. Emma and April had gone back to join their fellow campers in the daily activities, so Jason and Nico managed to get time just to themselves. Will hadn’t come looking for them either.

They chose the spot from yesterday. It was just a few yards shy of the ledge that led down to the shore. A single, wide pine tree was in the center with several other trees bordering it. To get there was a bit difficult as the rocks that jutted out from the cliff side in the forest didn’t have stable footholds. Thankfully, Nico shadow-traveled them to the tree with the picnic basket in hand.

“Nice and quiet here,” he said, smiling up at Jason. “We shouldn’t have too many interruptions.”

“Are you positive Will doesn’t mind our hangout?”

He nodded. “We talked, and I made him understand that my time with you is just as important as my time with him.” He let go of Jason’s hand. “Now let’s see what we can eat in this basket.”

Jason held the large basket in his arms as Nico rummaged through its contents. A large picnic blanket was set on top, so he unfolded it and smoothed it out on the grass. They both sat down under the shade of the tree.

“After making the girls some food, I’m pretty hungry myself,” said Jason. He opened the basket and set down the containers. “Here are some croissant sandwiches—turkey, ham, and chicken. Oh, there’s a fruit salad, and some brown rice! I think there’s even pasta in here. It’s incredible how much this thing holds!”

Nico smiled as Jason unpacked the basket. He really did look a lot happier than last night. Seeing him crumble because he held everything in, seeing him scold himself because he didn’t think he had a right to feel anything negative, seeing him cry because he was scared and lonely was heartbreaking.

Jason always smiled and always emitted a warmth people were drawn to like a hearth. Nico could just imagine himself sitting there next to Jason, a blanket around the two of them, staring at a fire on a cold winter day. They would be sitting on a large armchair or recliner, Nico in his arms, falling asleep to the sound of crackling firewood…

Yeah, that’s what he was, a hearth. Being with him, it was difficult to feel anything but comfortable and warm. Out of everyone Nico knew, Jason was the person he felt the most relaxed around, the one who he felt completely safe in letting his vulnerabilities show. Sure, Reyna and Hazel were the others he felt most like himself around, but with Jason, it went that extra mile. Jason letting Nico see all his vulnerabilities in return, that he trusted Nico to keep them safe instead of hiding it away in a box, was a great honor.

“What do you look so happy about?” asked Jason with a smile.

Blinking, Nico swallowed as he felt his cheeks heat up. Gods, he probably had a dopey smile on his face like Jason usually did. “Nothing in particular. Just that it’s nice we’re finally alone. Nobody will bother us here.” That sounded a lot like he was insinuating the picnic was a date—which it _wasn’t_. It was an innocent hangout between two close friends. That was all.

Jason shook his head and laughed under his breath. Nico thought he heard ‘You’re so cute’ though he didn’t want to ask for clarification. He knew that Jason always thought he was cute, even if he just woke up from a five hour nap with pillow face and dried drool at the corner of his mouth.

They grabbed their own paper plate and plastic utensils, serving themselves from whatever containers Miranda put in the basket. There were a few bottles of juice Cabin Four made themselves. Jason and Nico ate the croissant sandwiches, the fruit salad, the brown rice, some pasta, and other small meals prepackaged in Jason’s new basket. Dessert was Miranda’s famous chocolate cake, though it was smaller than the one she had on display at the cabin.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been out there. Maybe around three hours or so. Nico always lost track of time when he was with Jason. In that sense, he could understand why Will got upset. But he couldn’t help it. He could spend time after time talking about everything and anything with Jason and he never got bored.

Over the course of their friendship, hearing Jason’s laugh was soothing, and his smile was like a beam of sunlight piercing its way through the storm clouds on a bad day. He always smelled nice too, like citrus, or even pine trees. His heartbeat was rhythmic, thumping gently against his chest whenever Nico slept close to him. Being enveloped in his strong, yet gentle embrace was enough to make him sleepy. And looking into his vibrant blue eyes was like walking on clouds. He had a kindness to his eyes, a kindness that showed in the way he regarded others, the way he smiled at them, the way he attentively listened to anyone’s problems, the way he hugged Nico…

“You’re spacing out again,” said Jason. “Everything okay?”

Nico shut his eyes in an attempt to regain his focus. “I’m fine,” he replied. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be focusing on their conversation, not on all the blessings whatever gods gave Jason the right to look the way he did, or to be the way he was.

“Maybe you’re a little sleepy.”

“Maybe, yeah.”

“We can go back if you want.”

“No, I’m fine like this.”

And he really was. They were laying down now, Jason on his back with his hands folded on his chest, and Nico on his stomach as his head rested against the hand of his left arm propped up on the blanket. The containers of food and utensils had been returned into the basket long ago so as not to attract any ants or other annoying pests.

There was silence for a few moments, until Jason asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Nico smiled at him. “Just thinking about how far we’ve come in our friendship. It’s weird; around this time last year I was determined to leave Camp Half-Blood forever, and now I can’t bring myself to do it. I have Emma and April here, Will… and you.”

“Does it feel like home to you?”

“Mm, I don’t know if I’d go that far, but I definitely didn’t think I’d be as comfortable here back then.”

Jason gave him a warm smile. “I’m glad you’re at least feeling a lot better about it.”

“Yeah, I am. Though honestly, it has a lot to do with you. If you didn’t insist on being my friend… I dunno. I probably would’ve just left.”

“Even if I did insist, it was really your choice.” Jason paused as he stared up at Nico from his spot on the blanket. “I could have insisted all I wanted, but you could have also continued to push me away. You could have left for good, but you didn’t.”

“Well it was kinda hard to leave after a while, considering you’re like an excitable puppy around me. Animals usually don’t like me.”

“So now I’m an animal?”

“You _were_ raised by wolves.”

Jason laughed, and Nico felt the familiar warmth soothe him from the inside out hearing such a wonderful sound. It was somewhat of a deep laugh, deep like his voice. It was a comforting laugh, like nothing could harm Nico so long as Jason was by his side. He smiled as Jason calmed from his euphoric high. Then Nico said, “Your soul is a lot warmer now.”

“Is that good?”

“Very.”

“Well it helps to have a friend you can count on when things get rough. Thanks again for listening to me, and for spending time with me today. I really do appreciate it.” He paused. “Though, I still can’t help but think about what Achelous said, that being with a child of Zeus is difficult. That it’s hard to befriend them, or even love them.”

He looked up at the branches of the tree. “After my breakup with Piper, I thought about his words a lot. It sounds dumb, but there’re times when I think he’s right. Maybe there really _won’t_ ever be somebody who can truly love me for me. Maybe I’ll never find someone. Hercules lost his wife, and Thalia’s sworn off that whole romantic business. Guess that’s just a pattern, and I guess I’m next in line for it.”

Jason continued to stare up for a few moments in silence, and then looked back at Nico with a smile. “But it’s fine. I still have my friends, and Thalia, and I have you.”

“It’s not dumb, Jason. Achelous is the dumb one for saying stupid nonsense like that,” replied Nico a bit sternly. “Just give it some time. It’s not impossible to love children of your father. If Will could like me, a child of Hades, if Frank could love Hazel, a child of Pluto, and if Annabeth could love Percy, a child of Poseidon—if they could hold affection for us as we are, it’s not impossible for someone to love you, a child of Jupiter. It’s not impossible for someone to love you for you.”

“You really think so?” he asked, sounding a bit hopeful.

“I do. I really do think you’ll find someone like that.”

“Hmm, yeah, perhaps you’re right. Maybe one day, somebody will feel that way about me too.” He looked back up at the tree. “Maybe one day, I can be that blessed…” He trailed off as he focused on the branches above them.

Nico really did believe it though. One day Jason would find that special person, the one who’d love him with all their heart and soul. With the kind of person Jason was, it was almost impossible to not love him for who he was by his own accord. Nico could see it; he could see himself growing affection for a child of Zeus.

_I’d love somebody like you, Jason._

Blinking, he shook his head a little at his admittance. It was… just a hypothetical. He didn’t _love_ love Jason that way. No, he had Will, and though he didn’t love him, he liked him. Percy was the only one Nico had ever felt such strong feelings for. But he could… maybe if things were different, he could see himself falling for a child of Zeus, a guy with Jason’s qualities, Jason himself…

“—so thanks for listening to me yesterday, Neeks.”

Oh gods. Jason was talking to him, and for the first time Nico hadn’t been paying attention. Shit, what was he talking about? He had to play it safe, think of a neutral answer so Jason wouldn’t notice he was too absorbed in his own thoughts about loving him—which were _hypotheticals_ , not facts. Never.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for trusting me with all of it.” Good, that was good. That answer should suffice. Nico studied Jason’s face for a moment, and then let his eyes trail down to the other’s abdomen. “I’m guessing when you got impaled, it hurt a lot.” Maybe if he changed the subject, Jason wouldn’t wonder if Nico had been paying attention to him.

“It did, yeah. I didn’t think it’d cut right through my soul though.”

“…Can I see it?”

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. “See what?”

“The scar.”

He sat up and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.” He pulled up his shirt half-way, and sure enough, the scar from the blade was there. How had Nico not noticed before? He’d seen Jason shirtless just earlier, and when they came back from their road trip. Granted, both instances weren’t good angles to see anything but his sides, so maybe that was it.

It didn’t look too bad. It was in a diagonal line across his abdominal muscles on the left side. The scar was bigger than Nico would’ve expected, but it didn’t look gross or anything of the sort.

“I have the scar on my back too,” Jason said. He turned slightly, and sure enough, Nico saw a similar scar on his back. Then Jason turned back around and smiled. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, but ever since I started doubting myself again, it’s been stinging. Took a lot of ambrosia and nectar when it first happened so I wouldn’t die though.”

Jason dying wasn’t something Nico wanted to think about at any given point of his life. He couldn’t even say he wouldn’t have cared before they became friends. After Hazel, Jason was the person he worried most about while away from the Argo II. Funny how that encounter with Cupid started all of it. Nico supposed that was the only thing he should thank the god for, as much as he still disliked that he was forced to out himself in front of a then-stranger.

Without thinking, Nico reached out and touched the scar. Jason jolted a little, and then Nico pulled his hand back. “Sorry, I-I don’t know—”

“No, no it’s… fine. I just wasn’t expecting it. Doesn’t hurt, like I said.”

“My hands are cold, so that’s probably why… it was shocking.”

“Actually, they’re not as cold as they used to be.” Though he smiled calmly at him, Nico swore he saw the faintest of blushes on Jason’s cheeks. “It’s not weird, if that’s what you’re thinking. You can… or, or not… Whichever.”

Nico glanced to the side and then up at Jason. Then he slowly reached out and ran his fingers along the scar embellished on his skin. The pads of his fingers dipped into the contours of firm muscle on Jason’s abdomen. Seriously, how did a seventeen-year-old already have a body like this? Nico would never have a body like Jason’s, not in a million years. He’d probably stay small and thin for the rest of his life.

He pulled his hand back slowly, his fingers curling into his palm. Jason smoothed out his shirt, and then laid back down in his previous position. Nico mimicked him, resting back on his stomach and supporting his head with his left hand. He noticed a few scars on Jason’s arms, and then reached out to touch them.

Unlike before, Jason stood still as he watched Nico. His whole body was probably covered in scars, though in contrast to the one underneath his ribs, the scars on his arms weren’t very visible. They were faint on his tanned skin, and Nico traced them all with his fingers. They reminded him of the scar on Jason’s upper lip, noticeable only if you stared at it for a long time.

Nico ran his fingers down Jason’s arm, over the large muscles underneath his warm skin, down to where the SPQR tattoo was printed on the underside of his forearm. Jason shifted his arm so the symbol was facing up as he held it out.

It looked like a barcode with all the lines on it. Jason was with the Legion for so long, most likely getting admitted before he reached the developmental milestone of properly dressing himself. There was so much Jason didn’t remember of his childhood, and Nico desperately wanted to find out.

How was Jason when he was a kid? Was he rebellious? Was he shy? Did people pick on him? Or did they fear him because of his father? Who raised him? Lupa couldn’t have raised him forever. Did he have any real friends besides Reyna back then? Nico knew so much about Jason already, and yet it still felt like he was worlds away from discovering every facet of his person.

But maybe that was why he liked being with Jason so much. Nico couldn’t remember a lot of his past either. Neither of them had a lot to talk about, Nico before ten years of age, and Jason before fifteen. They were making new memories though, together. Maybe not ones that could replace all the memories they lost, but ones where they could fondly recall to the other, sort of like an inside joke. The two amnestic demigods who bonded over being judged because of their fathers. It was why they conceived a bubble around themselves, sharing contentment in the other’s company, away from the scrutiny of the remainder of the demigod populace.

Nico traced each line of the tattoo, first individually, and then several at once using all his fingers. He wondered if it hurt getting the tattoo. Jason probably got it before he even knew what a tattoo was, having it needled into his skin, sealing his fate.

He wondered if he cried that time.

Tracing over the veins of Jason’s wrist, Nico ran his fingers up to his palm. He splayed his hand flat against Jason’s. Huh, unsurprising. Nico’s hand was at least a size and a half smaller—almost two sizes smaller even—than Jason’s. Though his fingers were long and slender, Jason still outmatched him in length.

His palm was so warm. It was calloused from so many hours of training and building, a great contrast from Will’s hands which were very soft and smooth all around. Nico gently threaded his fingers between the spaces of Jason’s. Perhaps it was instinct, for his own fingers curled over Nico’s hand at the same time he himself decided to do it to Jason.

Warmth spread across his cheeks. They held hands that way for a minute, or two or three—Nico didn’t know, nor did he really care. Jason’s thumb began to stroke the side of Nico’s hand, and he smiled up at him gently.

“Yeah, I have a lot of scars,” he said. “I don’t mind having so many, but I know it bothers a lot of people.”

“It doesn’t bother me,” replied Nico. “You make scars look good, like they all have some kind of organization to it. It just makes you look distinguished.”

“They make you look good too.”

He smiled at Jason, and shook his head a little. “Not really. I have these ugly ones all over the top of my arms. They’re jagged; they don’t have an organization to them. They’re all different sizes too. Will once told me he’d offer to help me get rid of them with nectar.”

“Do they bother him?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t have a scar on him from what I understand. I don’t want to ask him, actually.” Will had flawless skin: tan, smooth and freckled. In contrast, Nico had scars all over his body from several monster attacks and from both wars. He wasn’t much to look at. Never was, and never will be. Sometimes he contemplated asking Will why he even wanted to be with Nico in the first place when there wasn’t anything outstanding about him.

He wanted to ask why both Will, and Jason, called him cute multiple times. The fact was still beyond his understanding.

Jason removed his hand from Nico’s and gently placed it on his arm. He traced the scars on Nico’s arm with his fingers. Against his cool skin, Jason’s warmth sent a shiver down Nico’s spine, but he didn’t pull back. He let Jason run his fingers along each and every scar on his arm.

“Your scars are like medals,” said Jason. “Medals for surviving all the fights demigods have to battle. They’re decorations of your strength. Each one is a different story of your bravery and perseverance. I’d love to hear about all them whenever you’re ready. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He smiled. “And they don’t look ugly either.”

Eventually Jason’s whole hand glided up his arm, to underneath the sleeve of his shirt, feeling the scars hidden there. Every so often, Jason would gently rub his thumb against Nico’s skin. When his hand reached the ball of his shoulder, Nico’s face warmed up again.

Not even Will had ever touched him this way.

It was… a nice feeling, nice to feel contact with another person’s skin.

With Jason’s skin.

His hand slid out of Nico’s sleeve, and then reached up to his face. Jason brushed the back of his fingers against Nico’s cheek, caressing it softly until his hand cupped it in full. Nico leaned into his touch automatically, though he probably shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have, because it felt too good, too nice, too comforting, too lovely. He placed his free hand over Jason’s as the latter rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin of his cheek.

By now he was blushing. He was sure of it. Could Jason feel the warmth from his face? He must have. It would be impossible not to. Though his smile faded, Jason continued to look at him tenderly with those wonderful blue eyes of his. The spectacles on his face almost made them look like precious gemstones encased in glass.

Nico smiled and closed his eyes briefly, listening to the sound of the waves in the distance, and the birds chirping a final song as the sun began to set. The gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the tree they were under, making the spot smell a little stronger of pine. The warmth of Jason’s hand still didn’t leave him, and Nico still didn’t remove his hand from atop the other’s either.

He opened his eyes again. Jason was still looking at him with that gaze, the affectionate one, the one Nico kept noticing more and more ever since he came back from Camp Jupiter. Nico felt shy under his attentive stare, bashful even. His blush seared a bit hotter on his face.

A lock of hair fell on the bridge of Nico’s nose. With his free hand, Jason tried to tuck it away only for it to fall stubbornly back into place. He smiled up at Nico this time, though his gaze still hadn’t been broken.

Comfortable silence hung between them as another breeze flowed around them.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Nico’s eyes widened.

Did… he hear right?

Did Jason actually call him… beautiful?

Not cute, not adorable, but… beautiful?

“…What?”

His reply was so quiet, it almost sounded like a squeak. Utter mortification washed over Nico as it probably sounded disgustingly pathetic. But embarrassment quickly replaced it. Nico’s face warmed up several degrees more as the word ‘beautiful’ replayed over and over again in his head. He replayed the way Jason looked at him as he said it, replayed the way his lips moved as the words escaped him.

_Ba-bump_

Jason stared at him in surprise, quickly retracting his hand. He sat up and Nico mimicked him. Jason cleared his throat and said, “It’s… I should… I should get this back to the cabin. We should—are you still hungry? Dinner might still be going on, and…” He quickly stood up. “Let me fold the blanket and put it away.”

Nico stood up slowly from his spot, and watched Jason as he tried to fold the large blanket they had shared.

He actually called him beautiful. Nico, beautiful.

Jason thought he was beautiful.

He had never been called that his entire life.

_Ba-bump_

His heart continued to beat annoyingly fast, _so_ fast that he just wanted to rip it out and throw it in the trash. Jason was saying something to him, but he couldn’t hear. All Nico heard was the rapid beating of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins.

“…I …what?” he tried again, but for the life of him he couldn’t string together any coherent sentence.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“…Beautiful, me?”

Jason looked flustered now, hurriedly stuffing the blanket in his basket. His face was red, or maybe it was just the sunset from behind him. “It slipped; I didn’t—”

“You… You think I’m beautiful?” asked Nico in a quiet voice, releasing the breath he had been holding.

Jason grumbled at the blanket, staring angrily at it—“Why won’t this get in there? What happened to infinite space?”—and then he looked up at Nico. “Yeah I… Well I always…” He growled at the blanket and shoved it into the basket, slamming the wicker lid closed.

Biting his lip, he looked at Nico. “I know I’ve said it a lot, and Hazel and Reyna, and probably Will, but I do think you’re cute. And as… well I mean…” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I think you’re beautiful too. Just the way you are, after knowing you for this long, after being this close with you for almost a year, I do think you’re beautiful. Not just in the way you look but… in who you are as a person. I think you’re beautiful inside and out, gorgeous even. Uh, I mean it as a friend, of course. B-But I didn’t intend to shock you, so I’m sorry.”

Nico gaped at him a bit, and then closed his mouth as he swallowed hard. “You…”

He thought Nico was gorgeous now. Not beautiful, _gorgeous._

Jason thought Nico was gorgeous, both in looks and who he was as an individual.

_Ba-bump_

He couldn’t feel anything except hot. Hot all over, like he was drowning in a volcano, like he was caught in an explosion, like he was soaring into the heart of the sun.

Of all the things Nico was, gorgeous wasn’t one of them. He was never and will never be gorgeous. And yet here Jason was, complimenting him again so honestly and openly. What could he say? He couldn’t even get his tongue to work right, let alone his thoughts! But Jason was going to leave in the next few seconds, probably because he was embarrassed too.

“Well, let’s get back to camp, okay?” Jason said, beginning to walk away. He smiled a bit nervously. “Wouldn’t want to miss the smores.”

But Nico grabbed his hand before he went too far, and looked at him, trying to search his face for something. He held Jason’s hand with both his own, and tried to open his mouth, but still no words would come from them.

Jason looked at him expectantly, his eyebrows raised.

Nico looked to the side, his mouth forming incoherent words, trying to get the feeling of cotton off his tongue. Then he looked back up at the other teen, his face still searing hot with embarrassment.

“Jason, I think—you too, I mean—I think that you’re really—”

But he lost his chance when a familiar figure walked toward them from the distance. Nico regretfully let go of Jason’s hand.

“Oh, there you two are!”

Will jogged up to them with a smile. He caught his breath for a moment and then continued, “We’re about to start the sing-a-long in the amphitheater. Everyone was looking for you Jason!”

“They were?” He looked confused for a moment, and then stared down at the grass. He blinked a few times and shook his head. “Yeah, of course. I’ll be right there.” He smiled at Nico one last time. “I’ll see you there then. Better put this away first.” And then he was off, walking quicker than his normal pace.

Nico watched him leave, even as Jason began to disappear into the trees. Will stared at him, but Nico didn’t turn his attention to his boyfriend.

Jason was just being nice. He didn’t mean anything by calling Nico ‘beautiful’ and ‘gorgeous’. It was just a compliment from a friend. That was it.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

Then why wouldn’t his fucking heart stop beating so obnoxiously? Getting so worked up over being called gorgeous… Had Jason looked in the mirror lately? He was the gorgeous one. He was the most attractive guy Nico ever laid eyes on. And yet… this gorgeous person thought Nico was gorgeous too.

So many things made Jason gorgeous: his smile, his laugh, his kindness, his consideration and patience, his beautiful blue eyes, his strong jaw, his nose, his lips, all those muscles…

_I’d love somebody like you, Jason._

No, no he shouldn’t be thinking about that. It was just a hypothetical. It didn’t mean anything other than a ‘what if’—he shouldn’t be thinking about ‘what ifs’ in the first place! That wasn’t a possibility in this reality, not in a million years.

_Ba-bump_

Oh gods. His heart just wouldn’t stop its stupid unnecessary beating! It hadn’t done that in a long time. The last time it wouldn’t stop thumping loudly against his chest was when he developed feelings for Percy…

No.

Oh no.

No no no.

Dear gods, _no._

He didn’t—he couldn’t—he _wouldn’t_ —!

Jason’s melodic laughter rung in Nico’s ears, his smile was ingrained in his memories, and the remembrance of his touch made Nico’s skin tingle. Nico liked spending time with Jason, seeing him smile, hearing him laugh, being enveloped in his gentle embrace, sharing in his warmth at night, cuddling against him as they lay side by side, nuzzling into his chest to hear his heartbeat, to take in his scent, to feel so close to his soul…

_Ba-bump_

It finally made sense.

It made sense why he longed for Jason’s touch, for his comfort, his company, his everything. It made sense why he wasn’t as comfortable with Will, and why his attraction toward Percy was all but a memory now.

He thought about the time Jason kissed his cheek. Nico gently touched the spot where it had been given, and it felt like it was alight again as the warmth spread throughout his face. Surely, he was completely red by now, red enough for Will to notice.

“Nico, are you okay?” he heard Will ask in concern.

Swallowing the breath caught in his throat, Nico wrung his shirt tightly in his hands.

“…He called me beautiful.”

_Ba-bump_

With the incessant beating of his fickle heart, the beats that were supposed to only be for Percy once upon a time, Nico cursed himself. ‘No more heroes’, that’s what he said. And yet… wanting Jason’s company, longing for his touch… his attention… his very existence… it explained everything. He knew now what his heart was trying to tell him.

He didn’t just like Jason as a friend anymore. He didn’t… even want him as _just_ a friend anymore… and that was dangerous territory; hazardous; perilous.

Fatal.

It was like he was precariously standing on a ledge, looking down at the ravine, wondering if he could make the jump across to the other side, the other side that was beautiful and sunny, warm and inviting, the side where the hearth crackled in the distance.

He wondered how deep it was, wondered what would happen if he didn’t make that jump to the other side and fell into the ravine instead. Or maybe he was already there, looking for a way out. In his panic, he couldn’t find a single solution to his problems. He was stuck now, stuck and upset and afraid.

Nico was in trouble. So, _so_ much trouble.

_Fucking shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/59918326785) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).) | {[FAQs](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/faqs)}
> 
> R.I.P. Nico di Angelo.
> 
> Oh goodness, I have been waiting _so_ long to post this chapter, you have no idea. It took a tremendous amount of willpower for me to keep to my update schedule and not release this installment until it was time.
> 
> So there it is. The moment you have _all_ been waiting for. Was it worth it? All of that build up? Took Nico long enough. Where does that leave Will? The breakup is coming very, very soon. As for Percy? That'll get dealt with too, all in due time.
> 
> Jason and Nico's conversation was inspired by [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/67914719104) fanart from minuiko. It's actually _the_ fanart that inspired me to write this story in general, hence why it's on the FAQs page. It's also my favorite Jasico fanart from the plethora I've seen since getting into this fandom. The picture is just so sweet, on the borderline between platonic and romantic. I saw it and thought to myself, "Can I write a fanfic based on this picture? Hell fucking yeah I can." which is part of the reason _Homebound_ came to be.
> 
> Fun fact: it was actually [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/83696842506) fanart from her that made me ship Jasico in the first place. Back then I didn't know where it was from, but somebody on my dashboard reblogged it and I thought, "Wow I don't know who they are but these guys are so cute together wtf the fuck." That should've been my warning I was about to descend into a new type of hell.
> 
> Jason's shirt ripping was something Chaos wanted for a long time; I finally found a place for it here in this chapter.
> 
> Hmm, I don't have anything else to say, except things can only get worse before they get better. -villainous laughter-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	41. Yeoubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeoubi**  
>  [ye·OU·bee] _Korean_  
>  (n.) a sunshower—the event of having light rain while the sun is still shining; lit. “fox rain”

Will knew what he was doing was technically wrong.

But _technically,_ he wasn’t spying on Nico. It didn’t count as spying if one already chose to take a walk randomly in the forest and _happened_ to find one’s boyfriend. He was just taking a walk to find a good place for his next date with the Son of Hades. Though his walk may or may not have been motivated by Miranda when Will visited her after his shift was over. With a curious smile on her face, she casually mentioned her lesson with Nico and Jason earlier in the day, and how their interactions looked suspiciously close to flirting.

He tried not to let frustration mar his features. Miranda didn’t know about Will’s secret relationship with Nico, and he didn’t plan on breaching that trust anytime soon, as much as he wanted to be public already.

Anyway, it wasn’t Will’s fault if he found Nico and Jason in a secretive clearing near the shore. They appeared to be in the middle of a picnic which looked oddly romantic. He didn’t miss the way Nico looked at Jason, eyes bright and smile wide. Jason looked at him with an affectionate smile and a gentle gaze in return.

Gods, it was almost disgusting how annoyingly obvious their attraction toward each other was.

Nico never looked at Will that way. He never smiled that widely at him, or looked at him with bright eyes. The silver lining was that Nico continued to be oblivious to the whole thing, or at least that’s what Will assumed.

The other positive thing about the whole situation was that Nico _finally_ warmed up to the idea of sex. He had looked embarrassed and even a bit distressed earlier, so Will figured a few days alone might give Nico time to fully get adjusted to the idea. He really didn’t want Nico to feel pressured. Will was going to make his first time extra special. He needed to make sure his cute tiny boyfriend was completely comfortable and prepared before showing him the pleasures of being with a son of Apollo.

Will got distracted from his thoughts once he noticed Nico and Jason laid down on the picnic blanket. The food was put away, and now they were just talking. Jason was on his back, looking up at Nico and smiling, while the latter laid on his stomach and supported his head with his left hand. He chuckled at something Jason said, though Will couldn’t hear what it was.

For a while they stayed that way. That was good. They were just talking. There wasn’t any cheating going on.

So then why did Jason lift up his shirt to expose his perfectly sculpted abs?

Literally, what was the reason for him doing something like that? The answer: there was none. And why didn’t Nico protest about it? He was uncomfortable if Will wasn’t fully dressed, but apparently that didn’t apply to Jason who was… letting Nico touch the scar there?

It was like if he were in a trance, tracing the large scar with his fingers. He let his hand linger a little too long at the abdominal muscles that were clearly _not_ scarred at all. Nico pulled his hand back slowly, his cheeks turning rosy.

He watched as Nico traced the scars on Jason’s annoyingly perfect biceps down to the underside of his forearm where the SPQR tattoo was printed. Nico spent too long tracing it, and Will shook his head slowly when his boyfriend splayed his palm against Jason’s and their fingers entwined.

Maybe it was a good thing Will found them.

Because this was definitely _not_ just a normal outing for two friends, no matter how close they were.

There was no reason, absolutely no reason, for Nico to be touching Jason that way. And Jason shouldn’t even be allowing Nico to do that either. Didn’t he say he wouldn’t get in the way of Will’s relationship with him? Yet that was exactly what he was doing.

Jason wanted Nico. That much was obvious. Will’s remaining doubts about it completely vanished once he observed Jason return the gesture, touching the many scars on Nico’s arms. Honestly, Will never cared much for scars. After being a healer for so long, he got used to seeing them on the more actively combatant demigods. Scars weren’t nice to look at, though some people found them attractive. They weren’t ugly to him personally, but they were kind of annoying in his opinion, though maybe it’s because he got tired of seeing so many since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood years ago. It made him sad too, which probably contributed to his irritation of them. Scars were a reminder of the tough life demigods lived.

Carefully, he crept a little closer to get a better look at what was going on. Hiding behind a tree and a bush, he watched as Jason’s whole hand stroked Nico’s arm, his thumb rubbing against his tainted skin. They looked painful, those scars. Nico had seriously been through a lot, more than other demigods probably. Will ought to talk about it with him, maybe offer him some sort of treatment to get rid of them if he wanted.

A mixture of envy and rage settled in his chest as Jason’s hand slid up Nico’s sleeve to feel his shoulder. Why wasn’t Nico pulling away? He never let Will touch him under his clothing. Whenever he did by accident, he’d get his hands slapped away. But no, apparently Jason got a free pass for everything. Nico’s blush grew darker at the contact, but he didn’t tell Jason to stop.

Even when Jason reached up to caress his cheek, Nico still didn’t say anything that pushed the older demigod away. Instead, he leaned into Jason’s touch and placed his hand over his. He closed his eyes and smiled. Jason smiled at him too, watching Nico like he was one of the marvels of the mortal world.

Jason never answered Will whenever the topic of being in love with Nico was brought up. Maybe he just didn’t want to say it out loud to himself, or maybe he was in denial. Or maybe he was in fact similar to his father after all. Maybe Piper saw Jason somehow cheated on her with Nico and that’s why they broke up.

No, that didn’t make sense. Why would Nico date Will then? Why would he agree to be his boyfriend, or to sleep with him? Something was wrong, though he couldn’t figure out what exactly was the problem.

His attention was focused again on the two ‘lovebirds’ once Jason tucked a lock of Nico’s hair away. Then he said something that made Nico’s eyes blow wide and stare in complete shock at the older teen.

Jason immediately pulled away and sat up. He seemed to be muttering to himself now trying to stuff the picnic blanket back in the basket. Nico still stared at him in astonishment, though he didn’t say anything.

When Jason tried to leave, Nico grabbed his hand with both of his and looked up at him pleadingly.

Oh no. That was a bad sign. Will needed to stop him before he said something all three of them would regret.

He emerged from the woods and shouted, “Oh, there you two are!” They turned to look at him in a mixture of embarrassment and surprise. He jogged up to them before the situation could revert back to unwanted confessions. “We’re about to start the sing-a-long in the amphitheater. Everyone was looking for you Jason!”

He needed to get rid of Jason as soon as possible. If he left, then Will had an opportunity to calm Nico down from whatever it was that he was feeling. He could probably sit next to Nico this time at the campfire and distract him from his thoughts.

“They were?” asked Jason. He looked confused for a few seconds as he stared down at the grass. He blinked a few times and then shook his head. “Yeah, of course. I’ll be right there.” He smiled at Nico again, one of those usual charming smiles seemingly reserved only for the smaller teen. Gods, couldn’t he just leave already? “I’ll see you there then. Better put this away first.” When he finally left, Will forced himself not to sigh in relief.

But Nico watched Jason as he walked away, his blush spread wider across his face. His brow scrunched together in what appeared to be worry. He smiled for a brief second, and then it faded. He almost looked like he was going to cry as he touched one side of his cheek.

What the hell did Jason say to him?

“Nico,” began Will in a concerned tone. “Are you okay?”

“…He called me beautiful.”

That fucking asshole.

Jason shouldn’t be complimenting Nico that way. It left him looking confused and there was an amount of longing in his stare that didn’t leave even when Jason was out of sight. Nico was not _Jason’s_ boyfriend. Nico was _Will’s,_ and he wasn’t something Will felt like sharing, especially after what he just witnessed. Nico belonged to him, and him _only._

“Is that bad?” asked Will. Hopefully he said yes. Hopefully Nico thought Jason calling him that was rude because he was in a relationship. “You are beautiful though.” Maybe if Will said it, Nico would look at him the way he had been looking at Jason.

To his disappointment, Nico didn’t seem to hear him. He stared off into space with worry still on his face. The blush almost looked permanent now on his soft, smooth cheeks.

“…Beautiful. Jason thinks… I’m beautiful…”

His hands wrung the hem of his shirt, and he looked down at the grass. His lips moved slightly, as if he were repeating something to himself. Then slowly, his expression grew into one of panic.

“Oh gods. No,” Will heard him mumble. “I couldn’t…”

He had a sinking feeling Nico came to the same realization he just did. He looked up at Will and stared at his face for a moment. “Can I… Can I sit with you tonight at the campfire?”

“Yeah, of course!” He smiled as sincerely as possible. At least Nico wanted to spend more time with him in public. Maybe he was finally easing himself into preparing to come out to the camp. Will hoped that was the case.

Nico didn’t hold his hand though as they walked into the forest. He looked dazed, like his thoughts were distracting him. He almost tripped over a few rocks, but caught his fall before he hit the ground. Will had never seen him like this. Nico was always so focused, but now he looked confused, lost, worried, and embarrassed.

Will stared at him, but even his obvious attention wasn’t enough to deter Nico from his train of thought. They just kept walking in silence toward the amphitheater. Nico kept touching one particular side of his cheek, and alternated between smiling and frowning every time he did so. Will put a hand on his shoulder, but it was as if he didn’t feel it. Nico still didn’t look his way.

It was safe to say that at this point, Will hated Jason a little.

It was safe to say that seeing him like this, Nico was most likely crushing on his best friend.

It was safe to say that Will became utterly and unmistakably enraged at the whole situation.

It was safe to say that a small part of him wished Jason had been the sacrifice in the war instead of Leo.  
  


* * * * *  
  


This couldn’t be happening to him.

Nico tried not to think about it for the rest of the night, think about the possibility that he might actually have a _crush_ on Jason. A really, _really_ bad crush. For this very reason, he gave his best friend the excuse that he was tired later that evening, saying he wanted to sleep in his own cabin. Jason looked a little disappointed that they wouldn’t watch a movie, or that Nico wouldn’t be staying over after all, but he didn’t protest about it. He simply wished him a good night.

In retrospect, maybe being alone to his thoughts wasn’t such a good idea after all. Nico didn’t get a good night’s rest, and he woke up half an hour before noon. He resorted to eating in his cabin for breakfast. He couldn’t go out there, not when Jason would be at his table, probably expecting Nico to come and share the early noon with him.

He paced around in his cabin, tugging at his hair, mumbling over and over to himself a mantra of ‘No’. Shaking his head, he laughed a little nervously to himself. His breakfast was half-finished and completely forgotten on the dining table. By now it was probably cold, but he didn’t really care about that.

“I was just embarrassed,” he told himself. “That’s right. Jason is embarrassing. That’s all it was. He was just being nice like always. Nice and generous with his compliments.”

Nico figured he might need a new rug after pacing over it several times. He might actually make a trench on his cabin floor if he kept this behavior up.

“Jason was just complimenting me like always. He’s a huge dork; that’s how he is. Right down to his very core. Embarrassingly cute—no, _no_ he’s not cute.” Nico ran his fingers through his hair. “No, well he _is_ cute but objectively! Okay… he’s more of hot than cute—augh!”

His face was burning up again and Nico ran to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. It didn’t help much as his cheeks were completely red once he looked in the mirror. Gods, he was colored like a tomato thinking about Jason.

Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to develop a crush on his best friend? No. It wasn’t a crush. It was just persisting embarrassment from an unexpected comment.

_You’re so beautiful._

“Gods, no.” He gripped the edges of the sink with both hands as he hung his head. Slowly, Nico slumped to the cold tile floor. He shook his head again. “No. No. I can’t feel this way about him. I shouldn’t ever—I have a boyfriend! Will. I like _Will_. And then there’s Percy! Percy is the only one—” He held his face in his hands. “Not on Jason. I can’t feel this way about him.”

Because if Nico allowed himself to feel this way about Jason, if he allowed himself to grow romantically attached to his best friend, it would make his life harder than it already was. The closer he got to Jason, the more his crush would grow until it turned into…

“Oh gods…!” he said in a frightened voice. Should he have been the bystander looking at his pathetic self swimming in denial in his bathroom, he would’ve thought he heard a mouse squeak. “No….” He felt a lump in his throat, and damn him he wasn’t going to cry, not even in the privacy of his own bathroom.

The worst thing was: he still wanted to see Jason.

He still wanted to be in his company.

Nico promised to himself that he’d take care of Jason because that fool made a habit of forgetting about himself. He told Thalia he would watch out for him, but how was he supposed to do that when he was in the middle of a crisis over the guy?

He couldn’t bring himself to run away this time, not like he did with Percy. Nico couldn’t do that to Jason, not when Jason hadn’t run away from him when everyone else did. He couldn’t run away from the guy that openly called him his best friend, and smiled so brightly at him every day. He couldn’t run away, not when Jason laughed whenever they were together, not when Jason showered him with affection, not when Jason gladly held him in an embrace, not when he liked to share the same bed at night, not when Jason would… probably kiss his cheek again if Nico asked nicely…

“Oh, _GODS!_ ”

He brought his knees up and buried his face there, gripping the top of his skull with both hands. He tugged at his hair and slowly shook his head as it laid on his knees.

“It’s going to ruin _everything…_ ”

Jason was his best friend, and his first real friend since, well, never. Jason was his first friend period, and Nico was stupid enough to grow feelings for him. No, he just needed to spend more time with his boyfriend, Will, and maybe take Percy up on that offer to hang out. Yeah, that was good. If he spent time with them, Nico would show himself that he did really like being in a relationship with the Apollo boy, and that Percy—though he desperately wanted to not feel jittery around him—would be the only person he could ever love that way. Or, well Will might fill that void at some point. Maybe. Possibly. Perhaps. The potential was there.

He shook his head again, trying to get the hazardous thoughts out of his head, trying to make his heart stop beating so quickly, trying to erase the plethora of voices in his head.

_I really did miss you, Jason._

_It’s not normal for you to be that close unless romantic feelings were involved!_

_I like being close with you, Nico._

_Jason’s always talking about you, about how much he likes being in your company._

_I’m glad Jason has somebody like you in his life._

_You’re my best friend, and I really care about… well, everything having to do with you._

_I don’t think you’re a monster._

_I’ll take care of you, Jason. I’ll look out for you. I promise._

_It’s nice we’re finally alone. Nobody will bother us here._

_I’d love somebody like you, Jason._

_You’re so beautiful._

Nico screamed in frustration. He dug his fingers through his hair and shook his head a bit harder. This couldn’t be happening to him. He couldn’t feel this way about Jason. Why did his love life continue to fucking suck? Just when he thought everything was getting better, life threw another curve ball at him, except this time a ticking time bomb was strapped to it.

And now time was up; he couldn’t have anticipated the explosion that followed.

He was not going to cry at the reality of it. He was not. There was no way—

_I’d love somebody like you, Jason._

“…Oh gods,” he whimpered. “Oh my fucking gods…”

He swallowed his sobs and blinked away the threat of tears as that single potential truth echoed around his head.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason was a complete moron.

Why did he keep doing this to himself? Why did he slip up with Nico yesterday? And instead of playing it cool, instead of making it better, he grew increasingly awkward and confessed that no, Nico wasn’t _just_ beautiful _._ He was _gorgeous._ The shock on his younger friend’s face instilled fear into Jason’s very soul.

He got so caught up in the moment. In his greed for Nico’s attention, he absorbed himself too much in their solitary intimacy. He touched him for too long, stared at him too intently. Nico’s skin was so, _so_ soft, and running his hand over the scars felt like flipping through the pages of a book, a book he so desperately wanted to read again and again and again.

“I’m so _pathetic_ ,” he said to himself as he lay in his bed. Jason rubbed his face with a hand. “Why, why did I do that? Idiot!”

Nico grew awkward around him at the campfire too. He sat with Will instead, and then said he was tired so he didn’t want to watch a movie or sleep over like they had planned. This was why Jason could never _ever_ tell Nico how he felt. If a simple comment like ‘You’re so beautiful’ left the younger teen a bit distant, the confession, ‘Hey best friend of mine I’ve kinda been in love with you for a while. Also surprise, I’m not straight’ would _definitely_ chase Nico away.

He couldn’t work on the shrines today. Jason told Percy that much once he finally had the courage to leave his cabin. Instead he needed to talk to somebody. He needed some kind of advice no matter how embarrassing it’d be. So he dressed himself for the day and flew straight to Bunker 9.

Jason knocked on the large metal door and waited patiently until Leo answered. Thankfully he didn’t wait long like the last time he came for consolation. Leo opened the door and grinned at him. “Oh hey Cap! I didn’t know you wanted to hang out today.”

“I’m sorry, kind of did it on the fly.” He smiled apologetically at Leo. “Are you having a date with Calypso or something? I can come back later or tomorrow.”

“Nah, it’s fine. She’s with Rachel right now. Something about painting portraits. I dunno.” He shrugged and then walked back inside. With his hand, he waved for Jason to follow him. “So what do I owe the honor of being visited by the great Alexander?”

Jason walked toward his living space and sat down on the couch. Leo tossed a fireball at a crevice near the door, and seconds later it slammed closed. One day he’d have to ask the talkative demigod how that door worked.

“I can’t believe you told Nico about my middle name,” Jason said with a flat stare. “It’s stupid.”

“Oh, you found out?” Leo chuckled. “Welp, can’t do anything about it now.” He grabbed a bowl of tortilla chips from the kitchen and then flopped down onto the couch next to Jason. “Want some?”

“No, I’m good thanks.”

“Suit yourself. More for me.” He stuffed a few chips in his mouth.

For a moment Jason stared at the coffee table. Talking about this with Leo wouldn’t be much of a problem as he trusted him to keep a secret. But admitting to himself out loud that his affections for Nico were growing increasingly deeper every day was something that made him want to pull his hair out.

“I fucked up,” he confessed at last.

“I’m going to take a shot in the dark here and assume this has to do with Ghostbuster.”

“Yeah…” Jason held his face in his hands. “Yesterday we were hanging out and, I don’t know, I guess I got too comfortable and I said—”

“You _told_ him?!” Leo interrupted, looking shocked.

“What? No! No, I’m not that stupid! I told him he was beautiful.”

Leo shook his head and stared at Jason with a sympathetic crease of his brows. “Is that why he wasn’t sitting next to you yesterday at the campfire? Because you totally freaked him the fuck out with your compliment?”

Jason gave him a weak glare. Leo patted his arm. “We all make mistakes Cap. Having a crush can be a real bitch.”

“Leo, I think I’m in love with him.”

He should have expected the stunned silence and widened eyes from his friend. For a minute he seriously thought he might’ve broken Leo as he didn’t say anything or even move an inch. He kept staring at Jason as if he had grown two heads and three extra limbs.

“Wait. You—You think you’re in love? With Nico?” asked Leo slowly.

“I do, yeah.” Jason leaned back on the couch and removed his glasses. He hung them on the collar of his shirt and smeared his hands down his face. “It gets worse and worse every day. I didn’t confess that I love him, but Leo, I’m telling you, if we’d had a little more time together, I might’ve actually said it.”

“Jason… exactly how bad has it gotten?”

He told Leo the bare minimum. He didn’t need to tell him Nico reciprocated the innocent and gentle touches or that they usually slept in the same bed at night and woke up to being cuddled by the other. Then Leo might question Nico’s sexuality, and Jason would hate himself forever if he was the cause for outing Nico without his permission.

“Oh man.” Leo looked at him curiously. “You’re seriously…? Ouch. And he’s straight, so that’s gotta hurt even more.”

No, what hurt was that Nico was Will’s boyfriend. He couldn’t confess that to Leo though. Nico reminded Will every so often about keeping their relationship a secret. No doubt he wouldn’t want Jason to tell anyone either, even if Leo swore on the River Styx.

“I want to be around him, but now I’m scared I’ll make another mistake,” Jason said. “I don’t know what to do. Any suggestions?”

Leo shook his head and smiled regrettably at Jason. “Unfortunately, I dunno how to help you this time. I mean, if it gets like _super_ bad to the point where you almost kiss him or something, then maybe you _should_ tell him? Just to clear the air?”

“Our friendship won’t be the same if I do that.”

“Does this have anything to do with Cupid?” asked Leo with a raised eyebrow. “You and Nico went to go get the scepter and had to fight him, right? Maybe he hit you with an arrow and it’s just now taking effect?”

Jason shook his head. “I didn’t get hit by any arrows. Neither of us did.” Which was a lie. Nico got hit by one on the arm, though it forced him to confess his feelings for Percy. Maybe each arrow served a different purpose other than making people fall in love. Or maybe depending on where someone was hit on their body made them do certain things. In a way, it was sort of like charmspeak. Gods, the children of Aphrodite were scary, even her immortal ones.

He was still under her curse, now that he thought about it. Maybe all his blunders were part of it. Jason had a lot of self-control, but all these slip-ups were going to bring him his demise. That’s probably what she wanted. She did say his romantic life was going to be extremely difficult.

“Do you need to hide again?” asked Leo. “The couch turns into a pull out bed. If you need to get away from him for a bit, then you can hang out here.”

He smiled. “No, but thank you for the offer. If I start hiding, Nico will definitely know my compliment meant something more.”

“Well if you need to take your mind off of things, you can help me in here.” Leo stood up and threw some more chips in his mouth. “I’m working on another prototype thingamajig. Oh wait, you have the shrines to work on, don’t you?”

“I think taking a day off will be fine.” Jason rose from his seat and put his glasses back on. “I’ll help you. What is it that you’re building this time?”

“Glad you asked!” Leo went to one of his worktables and opened a drawer. It was a square bronze object with what appeared to be computer chips on it. “So, you know how cellphones are like the bane of our demigod existence aside from monsters?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I’m working on trying to build a cellphone made of Celestial Bronze so the monsters can’t notice it. A lot of kids here miss their families back home but there’s only one phone, and that’s in the Big House.”

Jason examined it, holding it gingerly between his hands. “How long have you been working on this?”

“Just recently, actually. Einstein has been helping me to be honest.”

“Einstein?” asked Jason as he handed the device back to Leo.

“Annabeth. She’s actually the one who came up with the idea.” He set the parts on the worktable. “Chiron and Mr. D approved of it, but it’ll be a while until this thing is fully functional. It’ll take even longer for them to be mass produced. Celestial Bronze isn’t easy to come by. There’s a lot of it around Mount Olympus, but it’s sort of in high demand for things more important, like, y’know, weapons and not prototype cellphones. So, the cyclopes are being stingy with it and Einstein won’t go near the place.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. It’ll help the demigods keep in touch with their human families.”

“Yeah, pretty thoughtful.”

“So then why do you need my help?”

“I don’t actually, now that I think about it.” Jason gave him a flat look and Leo laughed. “No offense, but your hands are like paddles.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“They’re huge dude, just like the rest of your titanic body.”

“I’m not that big. Frank is bigger than me.”

“Barely. Cap, you’re like six-hundred feet tall and weigh millions of pounds.”

“It’s really hard to figure out if you’re complimenting me or being insulting.”

Leo laughed again. “I’m kidding. But I could use your help with something else though. Festus hasn’t been washed in a while. If you could scrub him down and wax him up, and change his oil, that’d be real great.”

Jason turned around and saw the metal dragon looking at him curiously. Leo handed him a bucket and an old towel. “Don’t worry, he’s like a friendly dog. And after all we’ve been through together, he likes you. Not as much as me of course, his best friend, but you get the idea.” He patted Jason on the arm. “Should be easier for you than me. You can fly, so you can get to all his nooks and crannies. I’ll put on some music for us while we work. Good luck Cap!”

Walking toward Festus, Jason sighed. He didn’t expect to groom Leo’s pet dragon today, but if it’d keep his mind off of his blunder with Nico, then he’d do his best at the task he was assigned.

Losing Nico as a friend wasn’t something Jason wanted to do at any point in his lifetime.  
  


* * * * *  
  


After gathering his nerves, Nico finally stepped foot outside his cabin. He promised Emma and April he’d train them again, though their lesson was short. He kept making mistakes as they tried to land hits on him, and though they were happy they were getting their targets, the girls pointed out he was acting spacey. Dismissing them, he walked around the camp grounds aimlessly.

He at first wanted to volunteer at the infirmary again, but seeing Will wasn’t something he wanted to do either. He still felt a little nauseated at telling his boyfriend he was ready for sex. But Will looked so excited, Nico felt bad telling him he changed his mind after all. He couldn’t see him right now, and his blonde hair and blue eyes would only remind Nico of the _other_ blonde blue-eyed guy in his life.

Jason wasn’t at any of the shrines Nico passed by. He silently thanked the gods. After yesterday’s ‘moment’ and his morning’s realization, he felt like crying all over again just thinking about his best friend who apparently had turned into a crush in Nico’s heart.

It was wrong for him to feel this way. It was wrong for him to fall for his closest friend. Jason was straight, just like Percy. Why did that always happen to him? Why did Nico always like the straight guys? Why did his subconscious hate him so much that he became consciously aware of his attraction toward the Son of Jupiter?

But, Nico supposed, he couldn’t have foreseen it or prevented it. Really, it was only a matter of time. Jason was always so nice to him. He never had a problem being affectionate with Nico. He genuinely cared about Nico’s feelings, and jumped at the chance to spend time with him, to get to know him.

Jason always wanted Nico there.

And Nico always wanted Jason in his company.

Was that why he had more enthusiasm to spend time with Jason than Will? Did he fall so hard that he preferred his best friend over his actual boyfriend? Was that why he kissed him goodbye on his cheek before? Or why he stood so long in Jason’s embrace? Is that why he enjoyed sharing his warmth under the covers at night? Is that why he nuzzled himself closer whenever they did?

Is that why he loved to listen to his heartbeat?

He was a huge dork—a constant source of Nico’s second-hand embarrassment. His laughter was deep and merry, his eyes brilliant like precious stones and clear as the blue sky. His demeanor was akin to an excitable puppy whenever he spent time with Nico, and he was just as cuddly as one too. A gentle giant, yet powerful, formidable, and improvisational when it came to battle. Gentle. A gentle smile, touch, glance, embrace…

Nico smiled and touched his arm where Jason had been exploring it yesterday. His skin was so warm, it had sent a shiver up Nico’s spine. He cursed himself under his breath. Just thinking of Jason made Nico smile like the complete and utter fool he was.

With a sigh, Nico shook those thoughts out of his head.

The better question was, _when_ did this happen to him? Nico could recall pushing Jason away at the beginning. Maybe he should’ve tried harder. Or hell, maybe he should’ve left Camp Half-Blood after all. Gods, it was so perfectly seamless, he didn’t even realize when the attraction had begun.

_If things were different, I’d date you._

Oh, maybe that’s when.

But there inlay the problem. Things were _not_ different. Jason was straight. He preferred girls. Nico didn’t have a chance in Tartarus to be with him—why was he even thinking about possibilities like that? Those types of poisonous thoughts were how he got involved in that huge mess over his attraction to Percy in the first place. And he still hadn’t forgotten how _that_ went.

“Hey Nico!”

Sighing, he wished the sky would fall and crush him. Of _course_ , the minute he thought about Percy, said demigod ran up to him with a smile on his face. He might as well entertain the older teen. Nico did say he’d hang out with Percy sometime, and considering he didn’t feel like being around Jason since yesterday evening…

“Hey,” was all he said in greeting as he turned around.

Percy continued to smile at him until he was about a foot away. “I’m glad I caught you. I wanted to ask you something!”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Wanna be my co-instructor for today?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Co-instructor?”

“I’m a teacher for sword fighting. The younger kids don’t really know how to use them yet, so Chiron put me in charge of that. I was gonna help Jason build another shrine, but he said he was taking today off. Dunno where he’s at now though.” Percy rubbed his chin, looking at the ground in contemplation. Then he looked back up at Nico. “So I have another day of training the younger kids.”

“Why do you need my help?” he asked quietly.

“You’re pretty strong, and I think it’d be great if we could spar sometime! And I mean… well it’d be sorta like us hanging out too. I’d really appreciate it if you were my partner.”

Though the word ‘partner’ was completely business and platonic, Nico hated how it got his heartrate going again. Percy actually wanted to do something with him. He wanted to hang out with him. He trusted him to be a good instructor. Nico was actually a wanted presence from Percy Jackson himself.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” He’d regret this later in some way probably, but if it’d take his mind off of Jason, then he’d try anything. “I’ll be your partner—er, sparring partner.”

“Thanks!” exclaimed Percy with a bit of a laugh. He looked relieved as he smiled at Nico again. “I’ll meet you at the coliseum in a few minutes then, okay?”

All he could manage was a nod before Percy bounded off. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to spend some time with him. Jason seemed like he didn’t want to be found, at least going by what Percy said. Getting some breathing room from his new cru—his friend would probably be good for Nico. He had no idea what he’d say anyway if he did run into Jason. Probably stutter like a complete fucking dumbass and blush a hundred shades of red. That would be humiliating.

Nico retrieved his sword from his cabin, and then shadow-traveled to the coliseum after he gathered his nerves again. Percy was running to the coliseum from another hill. He waved at Nico when he saw him and then tripped.

“I’m okay!” he shouted after he rose and dusted himself off. Nico smiled. He was such a dork, though he couldn’t compare to Jason, king of all dorks and nerds in the world—ugh! No, he shouldn’t think about him. Nico grumbled to himself, chastising his heart for allowing thoughts like that to invade his conscious.

Percy walked up to Nico and said, “Glad nobody else saw that. Might make the younger kids think I’m incompetent or something!”

Nico was almost certain now wouldn’t be a good time to comment on Percy’s competence. He wasn’t in a mood to deal with many protests, not when that new _thing_ in his mind kept trying to rear its ugly head to the forefront. Instead he replied, “So, how do you plan to teach today?”

“Well usually I ask everyone how’ve they been, and then I go over a technique for the day, and then sparring. But I’ll introduce you like, during that last part so the kids can be surprised.”

If by surprised he meant they’d scream in horror at having the Son of Hades as an instructor, then yeah there would be no doubt Percy’s plan would go accordingly.

“…Are you sure you don’t want somebody else to help you with this?”

“I’m sure. You’re the first person I thought of when thinking about a co-instructor.”

Feeling a bit bashful, he walked past Percy and said, “Fine. Then let’s hurry so we don’t waste any time.”

“Okay—hey wait up you walk too fast!” Percy jogged up next to him. “You okay? Your face is a little pink.”

“It’s hot outside.” He spotted a broken column in the coliseum. That looked like a good place to hide until Percy introduced them. “I’ll be over there until you’re ready to announce it.”

“That’s kinda far?”

But Nico didn’t pay any attention to him. He simply walked to the column and hid in the shade it cast from the afternoon sun. Percy meanwhile went to the group of younger demigods that were gathered at the entrance of the coliseum. They all greeted him warmly as he spoke to them, probably about their day, and then he went to a training dummy to demonstrate a technique.

Some of the kids tried it out on the other dummies in the arena. Their ages ranged from about eight to eleven from the looks of their builds and the shapes of their faces. Percy helped some of them if they weren’t getting the technique right.

After about fifteen minutes of practicing, Percy called their attention and they huddled together in a group. Then he waved in Nico’s direction, perhaps as a signal that it was time. Sighing loudly and swallowing his anxiety, Nico warped to the closest dummy and rose out of its shadow.

It wasn’t at all surprising to hear the collective gasps from the kids. Most of them looked at him in fear, and then looked to Percy worriedly. All he did was smile back at them.

“Don’t worry, Nico’s a good guy. He’s just really quiet. But I want you guys to see what it’s like to go against an opponent who’s really strong.”

Nico still said nothing, though he kept a neutral expression as he watched the trainees. They were compacted closer to each other now, some with their swords held close to their bodies, and some others looked like they might just stab the air with any step Nico decided to make.

“Besides,” Percy continued. “It’ll be cool to see two sons of the Big Three go up against each other, right? I wonder who’d win?”

“Possibly me,” replied Nico. “Then again I’ve never fought you, so who knows?” It was the truth of course. At this point, he understood he was the strongest demigod at camp, though Reyna could hand him his ass in three minutes flat. Percy was powerful, but Nico never had the pleasure to actually fight him. Being a son of Poseidon, he’d pose quite a challenge. Jason certainly did. He didn’t even need to use his powers. His raw strength alone could topple—

—and there he went again, thinking about that blockhead.

“So what do you want me to do?” asked Nico in an attempt to get the ball rolling and distract him from thoughts about Jason. “Just stand here and then you try to slice me or what?”

“No, I want an actual sparring partner. You were pretty awesome in our games of Capture the Flag when we were paired up. But that was alongside me. Now I wanna see how strong you are _against_ me.”

Feeling a little embarrassed at Percy’s compliments, Nico unsheathed his sword. “Fine. I’m curious how this thing is going to go.”

Percy laughed, readying his weapon in his hand. “Watch and learn kiddos,” he said to the young campers. “I’ll show you how to use the techniques I’ve demonstrated these past couple of classes!” He turned to Nico as he got into his usual fighting stance. “Don’t go easy on me, di Angelo.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Jackson.”

“Alright, here I come! Watch and learn kids!”

Percy was good, but Nico was better.

It wasn’t an easy fight though. Percy was known to be ridiculously strong to both demigods and gods alike. Nico couldn’t land a clean hit on him. But Nico meant what he said: he wasn’t going to go easy on Percy just because he had a charming smile and pretty green eyes.

Like the shadows, Nico followed Percy’s every move, deflecting it or dodging. There were a few times he came close to losing. Percy disarmed Nico of his sword and he sidestepped out of the way from another attack. Rolling on the ground, Nico grabbed his sword from where it had flown and got up before Percy could pin him down. He wasn’t going to lose this fight, cute boys be damned.

The match lasted maybe half an hour, Nico assumed. He managed to disarm Percy, who stumbled backward and fell on his back. Riptide landed on the ground with a _clank._ Percy was good. Experienced. Strong. But Nico trained with all types of dead warriors to hone his skills. It was the only way he could’ve protected himself when he wandered around the world in the early stages of his demigod career.

Nico pointed his sword close to Percy’s chin who held his hands up in defense. The younger demigods watched in surprise, murmuring amongst themselves. They stared at Percy on the floor, and then to Nico who was standing triumphantly with a neutral visage.

He put up a good fight of course. Even without the aid of water, Percy wasn’t a slouch when it came to combat. He was Poseidon’s son alright. He moved like the water, so fluidly and effortlessly. He flowed like the rapids, powerful and unrelenting, but all rivers eventually came to an end, settling at a serene lake or calming ocean. Percy wasn’t as strong as Reyna, but he could definitely handle his own. Nico gave it his all too. He didn’t want to lose against the older teen, especially with an audience. Hopefully their sparring demonstration was educational and the students took mental notes about the techniques used.

“You got me,” Percy said with an embarrassed smile. “Guess my gut was right. You are pretty strong.”

Nico outstretched a hand, and Percy took it to help himself up. “Thanks,” was all he could manage to say before he’d inevitably stutter. His hand lingered too long in Percy’s grasp, so he quickly pulled away.

“And that kids, is why you always need to stay on top of your training!” Percy said dusting off his jeans. “You never know what you’ll be up against.”

The young group of campers looked to Nico in silence. Then after a minute or two, they began asking him questions.

“How’d you learn to do that?”

“Percy didn’t show us that trick!”

“You’re really strong.”

“Are you stronger than everybody here?”

“Can you teach me how to fight like you?”

Perhaps his hypothesis that only the teenage demigods hated him was true. These young kids with curious eyes and eager smiles gave Nico hope that he might fit in here with the younger generation than the one Percy grew up with. Emma and April already enjoyed being taught by Nico, and these new kids seemed eager to learn from him as well, so he could probably give it a shot.

“Maybe one day,” he began. “If you all want to take another class, I can ask Chiron to set it up in the schedule so I can teach—”

“Yay!” they shouted. Then they began to murmur to themselves excitedly, seemingly ignoring both Percy and Nico. He looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow, though all he got in response was a slight chuckle.

“I think they like you.”

“Surprising, as before our match they looked ready to wet themselves when all I did was blink.”

“Maybe they finally saw how awesome you are,” he replied with a smile. “If I were their age, I’d think you were cool too! Although, being a Hades kid, I might’ve been a _little_ afraid of you, honestly.”

Nico sheathed his sword as it gave him a reason to break eye contact with his former crush. Though admittedly, getting nervous around Percy even today might be a sign his affections for him hadn’t settled to the platonic level yet. Though with the whole Jason thing… maybe that was good. Or not. Maybe Nico was just trying to find some excuse as to why his feelings for his blonde friend were irrational.

“Alright kids, that concludes today’s lesson!” Percy said to his students. “I’ll see you all next time for our next session! Don’t forget to put away your things in the armory!”

“Okay Percy!” they said in unison before scurrying off. He put his hands on his hips and smiled as he watched them leave. Then he turned Riptide back into a pen and placed it in his pocket.

“Wanna grab lunch?” he asked Nico.

Percy actually wanted to eat with him? Good gods above, this was like some parallel dimension. Or maybe it wasn’t too far-fetched. Percy had said before he wanted to hang out with Nico, and the latter did agree to do it sometime down the line. It wouldn’t be too bad. But he might run into Jason at the dining pavilion, and Nico definitely didn’t have the constitution to see him right now.

“Uh, yeah we can have lunch,” he replied quietly. “But I was actually going to make myself something so…”

“That’s right, you use Miranda’s kitchen to cook! I don’t mind!” Percy grinned widely at him. “I’m curious actually. That food you made for Jason’s party was really good. Lucky guy, eating tasty cooked meals from you all the time. It’s almost like you’re his wife or something!”

“I do _not_ cook for him all the time and I’m _not_ his wife!” Nico exclaimed as his face grew hot. “Why would you even think that?!” Seriously, his _wife?_ Did Nico look like a girl to him or what? That fool could be so damn tactless, he swore to the gods.

Percy looked at him curiously at first, then guiltily. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean anything bad by it. You’re just really close to him. I wasn’t assuming anything so…” He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just seeing you with him makes me wish I had that type of closeness with somebody other than Annabeth.”

Nico gave him half of a glare as his blush began to lessen in intensity. Annabeth was supposed to be his whole world, wasn’t she? It was almost unthinkable for Percy to want to be close with anyone other than his girlfriend.

For some reason, Percy looked a little disappointed to the point where it was almost borderline sadness. Nico observed him for a moment as the latter stared out into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.

“Jason is straight, so I don’t know why people keep assuming there’s something going on between us,” said Nico quickly. “But if you really want to have lunch with me, then we can go to Demeter Cabin.” He crossed his arms and looked down at the laces of his shoes.

Percy blinked a few times, apparently snapping out of whatever train of thought he was on. He smiled at Nico. “Great!”

They walked in companionable silence to the cabin grounds. Some campers greeted Percy as they walked past him, though they gave Nico curious looks of either surprise, fear, or disgust. But he didn’t react to any of them. Instead he focused on the path in front of him as they maneuvered their way through the hills.

When they got to the cabin quad, they heard the distant sound of music. Apparently Percy and Nico weren’t the only ones who noticed, because several other clusters of campers were glancing around curiously.

It grew a bit hotter as the sound grew closer. It wasn’t until Percy looked up and pointed that the other demigods around them noticed the source. “Hey! Is that…?!”

“Reyna? Hazel?” asked Nico to nobody in particular as he stared up at them. His sisters were seated in an airborne vehicle, one that looked awfully familiar, and the driver looked a lot like…

The car flew to the ground, charring the grass as it skid to a stop. It was a bright red sports car which Reyna and Hazel quickly got out of. The praetor looked rather annoyed while Hazel appeared both distressed and confused.

When they spotted Nico, they immediately walked to his side and enveloped him in a hug.

“Thank the gods we’re off that thing. We missed you Nico,” Reyna said quietly. Hazel only nodded into Nico’s shoulder.

“Hey I’m here too!” said Percy. He crossed his arms and pouted until both girls turned their attention to him. Hazel giggled and then gave Percy a hug while Reyna merely patted him on the back.

Campers from nearby gathered in the quad as well as some kids from the infirmary. Will was at the forefront still in his scrubs. When he noticed the driver, his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

“ _Dad?!_ ”

Oh, so that’s why the driver looked so familiar to Nico.

Apollo in all his sunny glory stepped out of the car dancing to the beat of the [song](https://youtu.be/7Ya2U8XN_Zw). He lip-synced the words (something about policemen, firemen, and a retiring dragon) as his hips and arms moved to the beat. Unsurprisingly, he danced rather well, being the god of music and all.

He approached the campers as he continued to dance, the song still blasting obnoxiously loud throughout the quad. Some of the girls who gathered around giggled and squealed seeing him, probably because he was ridiculously attractive.

With a body like a surfer, a sun-kissed tan, and a head of luscious blonde curls, it wasn’t a surprise he garnered a lot of attention. Apollo wore some khaki shorts, sandals, a weaved necklace, and a yellow, green, and blue gradient tank with a silhouetted palm tree accompanied by the word ‘California’ in cursive letters going across it. Pink aviator shades were covering his eyes.

It wasn’t until the song finally stopped playing that Apollo addressed them. He grinned widely, showing his perfectly straight white teeth. The god removed his shades and set them on top of his head.

“Hey kids!” he greeted cheerfully with a hand on his hip. “Haven’t been here in a long while.” He whistled. “Wow, so many more demigods than I thought!” Apollo glanced around until he spotted Will.

“William!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. “My baby!”

“Oh gods…” He looked absolutely mortified, and Nico tried to hold back a laugh. Will inched away slowly until Apollo caught him in a hug. “Dad! Stop!”

“I haven’t seen you since—well it’s been a long time! You’re so big now!” He planted a kiss on his son’s cheek who pushed him away determinedly. Apollo pouted at him, and then turned to the other infirmary kids. “All of my babies! I missed you so much! You’re all so cute!”

“Dad, what are you _doing_ here?” asked Will a bit sternly.

“Oh, Dionysus didn’t tell you guys? Or even Chiron? That hurts a little.”

He pouted again and crossed his arms, but then he smiled at his children before turning around to face the other demigods. Apollo placed his hands on his hips as he regarded the rest of the demigod body with bright blue eyes.

“I’m your new camp director!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/81987864614) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Yes, I now associate the song "Uptown Funk" with Apollo. Every time I hear it, I just think, "Oh this is definitely something Apollo would like..." -closes my eyes- I know this song couldn't have possibly been out yet in the timeline this story happens, but ssssh. It's fanfic; we can do this. Apollo won't be important until closer to the end of the story, but he'll still be around periodically.
> 
> Well as you can see, Nico is starting his journey to The Nile. Let's all just hope he doesn't drown in it, hmm? For those of you who want the breakup to happen already, don't worry. It's coming real soon. Not next chapter, but soon.
> 
> I'm unsure if got the pronunciation for this chapter's title right, so please let me know if I need to correct it.
> 
> Also, the lovely hucoodox on Tumblr made a playlist for this story! ;w; You guys can check it out [here](http://8tracks.com/vanillasunset/our-love-s-the-slowest-moving-train-1)!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	42. Chiacchierone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chiacchierone**  
>  [ki·AK·ki·eh·RO·ne] _Italian_  
>  (n.) someone who talks a lot; a chatterbox, a prattler, a blabbermouth

“You’re our _what?_ ” asked Will.

“New camp director!” Apollo snapped his fingers and a pile of luggage appeared next to his car. “I’m gonna spend a few years here, maybe a century or something. I dunno. Pops wasn’t clear about it. Ah, bless my little sister, Arty. She smoothed things over a bit. I thought I was gonna be in some serious deep shit.”

Will looked utterly confused. “Why?”

“Didn’t you hear? I got punished because of the last war, remember? The whole prophecy thing? Even though technically it wasn’t _my fault_ because I couldn’t have prevented that anyway—oh! Where’s my baby brother?” He put the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed dramatically, adding a sob. “He was the only one besides Arty who defended me!”

“Your baby brother?”

“Jason? Hello? Technically your uncle?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Yeah I know. He’s younger than you Will, which makes this whole family all the more interesting.”

Nico tried really hard to hold in his laughter. Apollo apparently noticed for he smiled in his very direction. Oh gods, he really hoped the sun deity wouldn’t come over to him to chat. He really didn’t want to be put on the spot.

“So how did you like the ride ladies?” he asked Reyna and Hazel when he was close enough. “Pretty sweet huh?”

“It was… nice,” said Hazel with a weak smile.

“Thank you for the lift, Lord Apollo,” Reyna said. “But taking Pegasus and Arion would have been just fine. You shouldn’t have troubled yourself.”

“Nonsense! I was in the neighborhood. You two had some luggage. Wasn’t any trouble at all.” He draped an arm around Reyna. She stared at it and then up at his face. Apollo smirked at her flirtatiously. He wiggled his eyebrows. “So, my lovely rose, you seeing anyone?”

“DAD!” shouted Will as he stomped toward his father. “Don’t even think about it! Take your hands off her! She’s the praetor of New Rome!”

“All the more attractive. I like a woman who can kick my ass.”

The whole situation was like watching a Greek comedy. Nico shook his head and Hazel smiled awkwardly. “I’ll… get our stuff from the car, Reyna,” she said, hurriedly walking over to the red-hot vehicle.

Will glared at his doppelganger, and Reyna only gave the god a neutral glance. “I’m flattered, Lord Apollo, but I’m not interested in dating at the moment.”

“So then what, want me to wait for ten years? Or when you retire from being praetor? I can do that. I’ll look any age you want me to, Beautiful _._ ”

“She said she’s not interested!” Will exclaimed. “Stop hitting on her!” Apollo pouted at his son. Reyna took his wrist and dropped his arm away from her.

“Fine fine, I get it.” He smiled at Nico with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Oh, that didn’t look good.

“I guess I’ll just have to take this little cutie pie over here for myself then,” Apollo said, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist. “Ah, the Ghost King. My, you’ve grown like, four inches since I last saw you a few years ago! You’re single, right?”

“Uh… I…” He couldn’t find the right words to say. He wasn’t single. But if he said that, either people were going to think Jason was his partner, or Will. “…Yes? But uh, Lord Apollo, I’m not interested in guys—” he tried to lie.

Apollo cut him off. “You’re single, great!” He gently took Nico’s chin between his fingers of his other hand and looked at him sultrily. Nico felt a blush creep up his neck as Apollo licked his lips. “Oh, look at that cute, innocent face. Ever been bedded by an Olympian before? They don’t call me the god of music for nothing. You’ll be screaming so loud, you’ll raise the dead.”

Nico didn’t mishear the grumbles and sneers from some of the campers around him. Great, just what he needed: another stupid reason for people to hate him. It’s not like he asked a hot god to hit on him. Frankly it was rather uncomfortable, especially since Will was watching.

“Okay that’s it!” The Apollo boy yanked his father away from Nico. Bless his boyfriend. “You can’t come in here, declare yourself camp director, and then flirt with anything that has two legs!”

“Why? Don’t you want to learn from the master to up your game? You’re so mean Will!” Apollo cried, though to Nico (and most everyone else possibly), it sounded quite fake. “You’re so lucky you’re my favorite, otherwise I’d smite you!” He sniffed. “I love all my children though. I don’t think I’d even have the heart to do it. And yet here you are taking advantage of that, being a huge jerk to your daddy.”

“Oh gods, please don’t say ‘daddy’ while talking to me or my siblings ever again. It sounds so sinful when you say it.” Will sighed in frustration. “Dad, if you’re seriously our new camp director, go talk to Mr. D and Chiron. And would it kill you to change your appearance? We look exactly the same age!”

“I age like fine wine, though I’ll admit I’m much hotter as a teenager. But fine, I’ll do it because I love you.” Apollo snapped his fingers. His appearance didn’t change drastically; he was taller than his son now, maybe around 6’3 if Nico had to guess. His locks of hair weren’t as curly anymore and his face was a bit more defined. He appeared to be somewhere in his early twenties. Even so, he only managed to look like an older Will.

“There, and I’m not changing it again!” he said. Apollo looked down at himself and smiled. He flexed his arms once and then grinned. “I feel a haiku coming on.” He put both hands to his chest. “It’s about someone I really love.” Apollo cleared his throat. “ _Like the warm bright sun, lighting up the dull camp grounds, I am so awesome_.”

Will closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead looking completely worn. He whispered to Nico, “Please kill me now. You have domain over death. Spare my soul from him.”

“I heard that William!” Apollo gave him a side-eyed glance. Then he smiled at Percy. “There he is, the hero of Olympus! I almost didn’t see you there cousin!”

“Hey Apollo, it’s been a while,” he replied, looking a bit warily at him.

“It has, hasn’t it? How’s your brainiac girlfriend doing?”

Before Percy could answer or before the campers could bombard the god with questions, Chiron in his centaur form appeared with Mr. D beside him. Nico saw Jason, Leo, and Calypso walking down from a hill in the distance. Piper went to greet them. Nico hoped they wouldn’t come close to him. Even seeing Jason from that far away got his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

“Lord Apollo, it is a surprise yet an honor to see you here at Camp Half-Blood,” said Chiron with a bow.

Apollo grinned. “Well I kinda expected you to know about it, unless Dionysus didn’t tell you the reason why I’m here?” He looked pointedly to the other god.

“Didn’t feel like it was important,” Mr. D said, taking a sip from his soda can.

“You knew I was coming since last week. Father told you, remember?”

“Why would I announce it? You’re just gonna take this crappy job from me while I get some other punishment for fifty years.”

“I have to stay here for a hundred years and then some depending on when Father will stop blaming me for what happened in the Giant War! I can’t go back to Olympus for a long, long while. I’m literally _grounded_ to this planet!”

“Hmm, it’ll make it easier for you to breed like a rabbit with the mortal women then.” Mr. D took another sip of his coke and then crushed the can in his hand. “I don’t know why you’re so upset about it.”

“You know I love all the mortal women who bear my children. The same can be said for the mortal men I get involved with. I don’t pick just anyone off a roulette!”

The tension between the two gods was thick, and all the campers looked a little nervous. Chiron thankfully intervened. “It’s a pleasure to have you here, Lord Apollo. Shall I make a room for you in the Big House?”

Apollo glared at his brother for a few more seconds before addressing Chiron. “I’ll take Dionysus’s room once he leaves. In the meantime, I’ll stay in Zeus Cabin.”

“Well then I’m going back to the house to watch some more of my crime shows,” said Mr. D as he began to walk away. “I’ll leave by tonight when all you brats are asleep. Good luck to you kids though. Got an incompetent god as your director now. Let’s see if he doesn’t screw this up like he did the war.”

For once that whole afternoon, Will actually looked sympathetic as he glanced at his father. Apollo still appeared to be angry as his glare bored holes into Mr. D’s back, though the god of wine didn’t turn around to regard him any longer. Apollo muttered something to himself under his breath that sounded like Ancient Greek.

Once he spotted Jason however, his smile came back. “There you are!” he said cheerily.

By this time, Jason, Leo, Calypso, and Piper had already reached the quad. Hazel waved at them and Leo ran to her for a hug that she returned happily. Piper hugged her as well, and Calypso gave her greetings. Jason smiled at her and helped her with the bags, though there were only two.

Piper looked a bit annoyed as she pointed out Apollo to them. Leo looked disappointed while Calypso was the first to greet the sun god. “Apollo, I see you’re doing well.”

“Hey Calie. Finally off that island huh?”

“Yeah, no thanks to all you gods up there on Olympus.”

“Yes well… ah, Jason!” Apollo smiled at him. “Guess what? You’re getting a roommate!”

“I am?” asked Jason.

“Yeah, me!”

“Oh. I… Lord Apollo, are you sure you wouldn’t be more comfortable in the Big House? I only have one bed—”

“It’s okay, we can share!”

To the untrained eye, Jason’s smile looked genuine. To Nico however, it read, ‘Please gods above this had better be a damn lie’. Apollo didn’t appear to catch on though, nor did anyone else.

“Besides, I can get some bonding time with my baby brother!”

“Uh, baby brother?”

“You, silly! We have the same dad, so you’re my little brother in this whole weird-ass family tree. That’s why I’m gonna stay in your cabin for the night. Gotta follow the rules. Don’t want more time added to my sentence.”

“Your sentence?”

“Yup. Either I prove myself to be an outstanding camp director here, or I become mortal without any powers for several years, left to my possible demise by every last one of my enemies. Yeah, I don’t think so. I’ll take a century and then some guiding you kids over that _terrible_ alternate life.”

“But what about your sun chariot?”

“Autopilot. Don’t worry, you guys will still get the toasty sun to shine on your days! But of course, now you have me, so that’s twice as good.” Apollo picked up his luggage and said, “I’ll head on over to the cabin and make myself comfortable. See you there little bro!”

The campers watched as Apollo whistled as he walked to Cabin One. Leo stared at the hotrod and asked, “So is he gonna leave this parked here or what?”

“Probably,” replied Will. “He should at least park it close to Zeus Cabin.”

“It was quite a surprise Lord Apollo was chosen to direct this camp in place of Lord Dionysus.” Chiron looked at all the campers. “Perhaps tonight we should have a feast to give him a warm welcome. I will make preparations for it. In the meantime, please resume your usual camp activities.”

Excited cheers from the campers sounded throughout the quad. Then everyone dispersed going back to their business, still high on the event that had just transpired. Chiron nodded to Reyna, who nodded in response. Apparently some telepathic communication or whatever from the looks of it. The centaur then went on his way toward the Big House.

Hazel approached Nico and Jason handed her the bags. He smiled at Nico, that usual warm charming smile he loved so much. It didn’t look strained or awkward. Maybe Jason’s embarrassment had passed after all. Nico shouldn’t act weird around him then. It’d only cause suspicion and then Jason would no doubt ask him what was wrong. He didn’t have the guts to face him while stuttering an excuse.

Nico smiled back, though a bit shyly. He fiddled with his skull ring again, and then looked down at his shoes. Will stared at him, though he didn’t say anything. Good. He really didn’t feel like talking much.

Reyna stepped in front of Nico, perhaps sensing his distress. “So I think you know why I’ve come here,” she began. “Aside from desiring to spend time with Nico, you and I have important matters to discuss, Jason.”

“I understand. I’ll get Apollo settled in the cabin and then meet you back here.”

“Alright.”

“Hey,” began Percy. “Jason, man, where’ve you been? You tell me you can’t work on the shrines today, and then you disappear!”

“I got, uh, busy. I had to help Leo with something.” He patted Percy on the shoulder. “But we’ll start on them again tomorrow okay? Excuse me.” Then he walked past them all and headed toward Cabin One.

Reyna huffed. “That ride in your father’s car was traumatizing,” she said to Will. “I regret agreeing to his offer to take us here. Eight hours of fast-paced music with him singing every last one. Hazel thankfully fell asleep in the backseat so she wouldn’t have to withstand the torture. His flirtations earlier were even worse. I know he’s a god and everything, but honestly. Why is he like that?”

“I have no idea,” Will replied with a sigh. “I make it my goal in life to not grow up into him. It’s bad enough I almost look like his twin.”

She turned back to Nico and held him by the shoulders. Giving him a warm smile, she said, “I’ll be here for a few days, possibly around three. Then Hazel and I must return to Camp Jupiter. But in the meantime, we can do all sorts of activities together.”

Nico nodded and gave her a small smile. “Okay, that sounds good. Where will you be staying?”

“I offered her a spot in my cabin,” said Piper. “I don’t think my siblings would mind, or my mom. Probably.” She looked at Reyna with a smile. “Let’s go get you settled, okay?”

Reyna grabbed her bag and nodded. “Very well.” Piper grinned and then pulled her along by the hand, a bounce to her step. Nico caught Reyna’s smile as she let the other girl lead her to Cabin Ten.

“So I came here just to see a Wipeout look-a-like and that’s it?” Leo asked Calypso.

“I thought it’d be interesting to meet him.”

“I already met him once before. He threatened to kill me and everyone else on my crew until I won him over with an instrument I made on the fly.” He gave his goddess girlfriend a flat look. Calypso rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Your dad is hella weird,” Leo said to Will. “Kind of annoying, like you. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“Hey!”

“Well I better get back to work on those things!” Leo looked to Percy. “Where’s Einstein? I need her help with something.”

“Uh, she should be in her cabin I think.” Percy looked a bit wistfully at Cabin Six. “You can probably ask one of her siblings.”

Leo patted him on the arm as thanks, and then walked over to where Annabeth presumably was. Calypso walked in another direction, saying with a wave, “I need to get back to Rachel. Percy, she asked for you, so you should probably come along.”

“Oh, yeah sure.” He hurriedly followed the goddess and they started up a conversation as they disappeared into the forest.

Nico was left alone with Hazel and Will. Not exactly a desirable combination. He really hoped his boyfriend wasn’t going to try and drop hints about their relationship again.

“I need to get back to the infirmary,” said Will. “My siblings are gonna be stressed out now because Dad’s here. I need to make sure they stay calm and teach them how to ignore his doting tendencies.” With a wave, he walked back up the hill grumbling to himself.

“Things look like they’re a little exciting now,” said Hazel with a slight laugh. “But I’m back again! When Reyna said she was going to visit you, I couldn’t pass up the chance to join her. I was a little sad to leave Frank, but he’ll be fine on his own. I think he can handle praetorship by himself now.” She held onto his arm. “I missed you.”

Nico took her bag and walked with her to Cabin Thirteen. Really, with everything that had happened recently, Nico needed a break from Jason, Will, _and_ Percy. Spending time with his sisters would relieve him of some of the stress.

He smiled warmly at Hazel. “I missed you too.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Apollo was already sorting through the dresser once Jason entered the cabin. He quickly closed the door and walked over to him.

“I can make some room for your things, sir.”

“Now aren’t you polite?” Apollo grinned at him. “But we’re brothers! Don’t sweat it, okay? Just plain Apollo is fine. I’ll let you slide with ‘Polly’ on Fridays.” He closed one of the drawers. “Guess I’ll just leave everything in my luggage until I move into the Big House. I already have plans for how my room should look.”

He flopped down on the bed and laid his hands under his head. Apollo stared at the ceiling. “You know I’ve never been inside this cabin before? Not surprised dear old Dad has a statue of himself in here. How do you sleep at night with all this thundering racket?”

“You get used to it after a while.”

The sun god didn’t seem to be listening to him. Instead, Apollo ran his hands along the cool marble wall. He traced one of the patterns with his finger and said, “Hmm… Interesting. Hey, Jay, come here. I wanna see something.”

Jason approached him, though he refrained from sitting on the bed. How was he supposed to act around a god, especially one who called himself his older brother? Jason didn’t have much luck when it came to interacting with gods, such as Khione, Kymopoleia, Aphrodite… Well, in hindsight, they were _goddesses_ , so maybe he’d have a bit more luck with _gods_ , Zeus and Cupid aside.

“Yes, Apollo?”

“Touch this part of the wall.” He patted the marble next to him. Jason sat down on the bed and put his hand over the spot Apollo indicated. “It feels weird huh? Like it’s a small crevice. Run some electricity through it.”

“Why?”

“An experiment.”

Jason looked at him curiously, though he did as he was told. Using a spark of lightning, he directed it into the crevice.

The mosaic on the domed ceiling stopped shifting.

“Oh gods, did I break it?” he asked himself quietly.

Apollo chuckled. “No, I don’t think you did. See, there’s a tiny secret to the cabins here. Each one has a switch like this that does something cool related to the god the cabin is for. I have one in mine. It will make a rooster crow once the sun is up.”

“I see.”

“Yeah sounds dumb right?” Apollo shook his head. “I wanted it to change the ceiling to different skyscapes depending on the time of day, but Father apparently wanted that for himself.” Perhaps Jason looked mildly confused, as the sun god continued, “The switch for each cabin only activates if the demigod belongs to that particular divine parentage, of course. Try to put more electricity into it.”

He did as directed, and the mosaics shifted to a clear sky instead of the usual thunderclouds. Another jolt of electricity was sent into it, and the mosaics flipped over to show a rainy sky. They then began to move naturally again around the high domed ceiling.

Why didn’t anybody tell him that he could do this with his cabin? He never heard of it from anyone, unless the other campers weren’t aware it could be done in their own abodes. Did the new cabins have them too, or only the ones from the twelve Olympians? Jason would find out later, once he had some time to himself.

“Cool, huh?” Apollo asked. “Play around with it more and maybe you’ll find other things you can do. Like, concentrate so you can command it to change to whatever type of sky you want instead of it just randomly selecting for itself. Do that on your free time though, because I have a question.”

Jason took his hand away from the marble wall. “What is it that you want to ask?”

“Are you banging Hades’s kid, Nico?”

“Wh—?!” He tried to get his tongue to work, but it just wouldn’t move the way he wanted it too. Jason’s face grew a little warm, though he tried to keep his composure externally. “I—what? Why would you ask that?”

“There’s a bunch of black clothes with skull motifs in one of your drawers. They look really small too. I doubt you fit in them. There’s also an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.” He smirked and gave an eyebrow wiggle. “Getting some action on your time off, are we Jay?”

“No,” he replied as calmly as he could. “Nico sleeps over a lot, so some of his stuff is here. That’s all.”

“Let me guess. You have your own set of clothes and a toothbrush in his cabin, right?”

When Jason didn’t respond, Apollo laughed. “Ah, your attraction to him is so obvious.” He gave Jason a glance. “Friends with benefits, am I right?”

“Lord Apollo,” said Jason, standing up from the bed. “There is nothing going on between Nico and myself. We’re just friends.” How did he know about his feelings anyway? Apollo didn’t even see Jason greet Nico back at the quad. There was no logical explanation as to how he suspected Jason’s secret love for the younger boy.

“Then you won’t mind if I have sex with him, right?”

Sternly, Jason replied, “He’s not into men.”

Apollo gave an incredulous laugh. “Yeah, right. If he’s not into men, he wouldn’t have blushed so hotly like that when I flirted with him earlier.”

“You did what?” Okay, it was certain. Will was definitely Apollo’s child.

“Though it’d probably be an asshole move to sleep with your son’s boyfriend especially when he still has his V card so…” He glanced at Jason and smiled widely. “Gods know things. You think you can hide everything from us? That little encounter with Cupid back during the war wasn’t witnessed by just you two, y’know. And I make it a habit to keep tabs on all my children. I know Nico is Will’s boyfriend. Have known for a while. It’s why I purposely flirted with that little cutie. I wanted to see how Will would react, and I was right on the money. But the whole thing kinda sucks for you, doesn’t it?”

Jason didn’t say anything. Instead he went to the mini fridge and asked, “Would you like a bottled water, Lord Apollo? Or something else to drink?”

“Bottled water’s fine, thanks Jay!”

He returned and handed his immortal brother the water. After he drank from it, Apollo said, “You’re in love with your best friend, and yet you can’t tell him because of like a hundred different factors. Mm, I feel a little sorry for you. And I don’t mean that pitifully. I mean it honestly.”

“We’re going to stay friends,” he replied back. Talking about it only brought back the chest pangs, but there was nothing he could do to get rid of them. “He’s happy with your son, and I’m going to support Nico through any future relationships he may have.”

“That’s good, because I’d hate to hold a grudge against you if you did hurt my Will,” said Apollo calmly as he looked up at the ceiling. “I love and adore all my children, but he’s one of my favorites, and I want him to be happy. Most of my kids don’t go through a lot of pain, and I want to keep it that way. His life is one of the pleasant ones, for the most part anyway.”

He took another drink from his water bottle. “It’d be easy to smite you too since Father really couldn’t care less about what you do anymore or about what happens to you. I think Thalia is his favorite demigod child. He turned her into a tree out of pity, is what he said, but a lot of us knew the real truth behind it. Hera is like, the worst step-mom ever, so it’s actually pretty lucky that she’s not going to be your patron for a long, long while. Nobody wants _her_ blessings. There isn’t a god who looks out for you anymore. They probably don’t want to get in the way of Aphrodite too. Heard she had a little chat with you in a dream.” He gave a short laugh. “Love’s dangerous. Nobody wants to mess with that.”

Jason’s hands slowly clenched at his sides, though he didn’t try to debate with Apollo. It was more than a little infuriating the gods couldn’t mind their own damn business. Were the lives of demigods like soap operas or sitcoms to them? These were their children, and yet all they really did was watch them from their mountaintop making bets about what circumstance would happen to what kid.

“Sucks not being the favorite, doesn’t it?” Apollo asked after a short silence, though he continued to look at the ceiling. “Yeah, I know that feel. Father likes Artemis more than me, I can tell. But that’s why us un-favorites need to stick together!” He turned to Jason with a smile. “By the way, thanks for coming to my defense back during the war. You had a lot of guts standing up to Father like that. Not even the gods like to do that. And thanks for thinking of my kids, y’know, making them a new infirmary. I can’t wait to see what it looks like once it’s finished.”

“You’re welcome,” was all Jason managed to say after another brief pause. “It wasn’t fair to you, and I don’t really tolerate people bullying others, even if it’s among family. The infirmary is an important place on camp, and your children work hard around the clock to treat our injuries. Will is especially diligent and competent. I thought having a whole building for the infirmary might make it a bit more comfortable for them and their patients.”

Apollo smiled a bit brighter. “Well thanks for looking out for them. You do a pretty damn fine job watching over all the demigods of Camp Half-Blood. Definitely leader material, little bro. And thanks for my shrine too. It looks awesome! Not as awesome as me of course, but still pretty amazing.”

He got up off the bed and stretched. “Well, I’m gonna go check out my shrine and visit the infirmary. I wanna see all my other kids and bug Will a bit more. He’s so cute when he’s angry.” He chuckled to himself. “I’ll see you later, Jason.”

The sun god walked toward the door, but before he passed the statue of Zeus, he turned around and looked at Jason. “Oh, and just because I vaguely threatened you if you hurt Will—” ‘Vaguely’ threatened? Apollo literally said he’d smite Jason if he hurt his kid. This god was unbelievable. “—that doesn’t mean any little offense against him I’d take to heart. You’d have to like, hurt him without any valid reason for me to put you on my shit list. I’m saying this because you’re gonna want to kick his ass soon, and I won’t stop you. Hell I’ll even be on your side.”

“What are you talking about?”

Apollo just smiled at him. “I’m a god of many things: medicine, the arts, sun, you know the whole shebang. Prophecy is one of my many other talents. Yes, I am that awesome, but you already knew this. I’ll see you later kiddo.” He walked backward as he passed the statue. Finger guns were directed toward Jason, coupled with a wink and a click of the tongue from the sun god. Then Apollo turned around and sung under his breath the same song that was blasting from his car. He danced his way out until he exited through the door.

Jason wasn’t sure if he should be angry at the conversation they just had, or worried. Well, at least he knew Aphrodite did in fact curse him, judging by what Apollo said. Her threat was so vague though. Exactly how did it affect him then? Everything going on seemed so genuine. Curses from gods were always blatantly obvious. For the life of him he couldn’t figure it out.

Apollo didn’t have to point out that Zeus no longer cared about the things Jason did either. He knew he wasn’t his father’s favorite, and Jason hadn’t done enough for any other god to want to watch over him. Lupa didn’t count, as she watched over New Rome and the Romans, of which Jason was no longer. Though he did appreciate her raising him, she still wasn’t very nurturing. She also expected all the demigods under her training to take care of themselves eventually.

He wasn’t as fortunate as the people in his life: Piper had Aphrodite, Leo had Calypso as his girlfriend, Artemis was Thalia’s patron, Athena was of course Annabeth’s, Ares favored Frank, Hecate grew fond of Hazel, Bellona no doubt kept tabs on Reyna, Apollo adored his son Will, Percy had his benevolent father Poseidon, and Hades kept a watchful eye on Nico.

Jason knew he was alone. But maybe it was because he was a son of Jupiter. Why would a son of the king of the gods need protecting, right? That was fine. His own mother left him as a toddler, so Jason should be used to it by now. And he really should stop complaining. Mulling over his selfish thoughts wasn’t productive. He had important matters to discuss with Reyna. Jason straightened out the bed a little better as Apollo had crinkled it when he had laid there. When he was done, he set the god’s luggage against the dresser before exiting the cabin.

Reyna still wasn’t at the quad, so Jason sat down on a stone bench, and stared up at the clear blue sky as he waited for her.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Cabin Ten wasn’t so bad, aside from its garish exterior. Piper complained it looked like a house where supermodels went to go die. Maybe if it had a paint job, it’d look a lot nicer. Reyna could never see herself living in a place like this. She much preferred the earthy tones of the villas back in New Rome.

“So, we have an extra bunk,” Piper said as she led her inside. Nobody was around, presumably because they wanted an audience with Apollo. “It’s the one next to my bed. Counselors get their own space. You can take that one, and then you can put your stuff underneath the bottom bunk.”

“This will do, thank you.” Reyna set her duffel bag underneath the lower bunk. She walked around and took a peek in the bathroom. There were hair products everywhere and other beautifying utensils. There was even a cart that had different cosmetics in the open drawers, each labeled with somebody’s name.

“Yeah, it’s a mess in here,” Piper said, leaning against the door frame. “We need to clean it before the next cabin inspection. My sister Jamie did one back in February, and she let us all have it when we weren’t tidy. I think her bunk is the neatest one out of all of us.”

“How many siblings are sharing this place?” asked Reyna as she walked out of the bathroom. There was a staircase that led to the second floor. She walked up the stairs and found another large room full of bunk beds.

“Mm…” Piper followed her, holding her hands behind her back. “Well we’re the third largest cabin. Hermes is first with about two hundred; about a quarter of them are unclaimed demigods though. Apollo has one-sixty kids in his cabin. I have around maybe… a hundred and ten siblings?”

Reyna stared back at her with wide eyes. “That many?”

“Yeah, the camp is getting a little crowded now that more demigods have shown up. But it’s more exciting that way.”

“Well hopefully they won’t mind me staying here.”

“They shouldn’t. I think they’d like to get to know you.” Piper walked up to her. “It might get noisy once evening rolls around, and you’re going to want to use the bathroom first. I’m dead serious when I say my siblings fight over the time there.”

“I’ll make sure to assert my authority then,” replied Reyna with a smile. Piper was looking at her curiously, so she asked, “Something the matter?”

“Ah, no! Just, I’m not used to seeing you in regular camp clothes.” She looked a little shy, though Reyna couldn’t guess the reason for it. Maybe she looked dumb without her purple toga and armor? During her stay at Camp Half-Blood, she opted for her standard SPQR shirt and some denim shorts. Sneakers were a must as she guessed she’d be walking around a lot.

“Bringing it here felt unnecessary. I’m only staying for three days, and I’ll only be discussing things with Jason anyhow. Speaking of which, I need to meet him.” Walking down the stairs, Reyna continued, “But perhaps later you and I can do something together, like… I don’t know, archery? I’ll spend a good part of my visit with Nico though. What do you like to do when you’re here?”

Piper followed her down. “I don’t have anything I particularly like doing. I just do whatever’s on my schedule, or I hang out with people who are having romantic troubles. I like helping them. You can’t do a lot of things here, not like in New Rome.”

Reyna smiled at her as she neared the door. “We’ll figure something out then. I’ll be back before five.”

“Oh, okay. Hey!” Piper hurried after her, stopping at the door. “Wanna eat at Table 10 for dinner? I don’t think anybody would mind. My siblings will probably ask you a lot of questions, but…”

“That sounds like a fine idea, though I’ll ask Chiron first. I assumed I might be sitting at his table since there isn’t one for guests.”

“Alright, well just let me know then!” Piper smiled sweetly at her. “And I apologize in advance if you meet some of my more snooty siblings.” She groaned out a sigh. “I’m really trying to teach them not to be like that.”

“I think I can handle them.” Reyna tossed her a final smile, and then continued onward to the quad of the cabin grounds.

Jason was already waiting there, sitting on a stone bench. He looked wistful as he stared up at the sky.

“Everything okay there, Grace?” she asked, hoping to catch his attention.

Jason blinked and then smiled when he noticed her. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” He stood up and asked, “So what did you want to discuss?”

“The report the Senate gave me about the party, as well as future interactions between both our camps. Also, I hired some people from New Rome to come and help you with the shrines.”

“Reyna—”

“Don’t start with me, Jason.” She walked passed him and headed toward the Big House. He followed, walking in step beside her. “You’re going to build that infirmary, right? The foundations for the shrines are already finished, but it’s going to take you forever to do the rest of it by yourself. This way you can be done with the shrines by the end of the year, and work on the infirmary yourself.”

“It wasn’t necessary to do that,” he said calmly.

“I think it was. Piper’s always telling me over IM how busy you are that you don’t even hang out with her and Leo, or with Nico as much as you used to. I’ve even heard all about how you forget to eat some days.” She looked at him pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

Jason smiled a bit sheepishly. “I don’t do it on purpose! Besides, you should have asked Chiron first, or Mr. D about these negotiations.”

“It’s not set in stone. The Senate is still debating about the contracts.” They climbed up the hill until they saw the wide, pale blue house. It looked worn and ratty, and Apollo’s newly placed sports car next to it stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Camp Half-Blood doesn’t have a bank like New Rome does,” Jason said a bit seriously. Good, it looked like he was back to his business self rather than whatever he was feeling moments before. That look he gave to the sky was a little concerning, but now wasn’t the time to bring it up.

“I know it doesn’t. That’s why Chiron and your newly appointed camp director, Apollo, need to help us make some sort of contract. It’s not going to be a fun time making it, but it’s something that needs to get done.”

“I’m more than capable of completing the projects.”

Reyna gave him a glance. “I never said you weren’t. But you’re seventeen years old, Jason. You’re only one man. Even I, a praetor of New Rome, am just as young as you. I can’t do everything myself, but damn me if I don’t try anyway. However, I know when I need help. Leaders can’t do everything alone. It’s why they have people under them who specialize in certain areas.”

Jason didn’t reply to her. Instead he looked forward as they climbed the porch steps to the Big House. Chiron was in his wheelchair playing a game with Bacchus—Mr. D, though the centaur looked up at them once they were near.

“Hello Chiron, sir,” began Reyna. “Good afternoon, Lord Bacchus.”

“Mr. D’s just fine,” he said, not taking his eyes away from the game board. “What do you kids want?”

Though the Garden of Bacchus back in New Rome was Reyna’s favorite place to be, actually talking to the god had the opposite effect. She needed to be civil though, even if he happened to be curt with them. “It’s in regards to the shrines and some other business matters, though I suppose Lord Apollo would also need to be here, as he’ll be the new camp director come tomorrow.”

“He should be up in the infirmary doting on his brats.”

Reyna turned to Jason. “I’ll go fetch him.” Without waiting for his reply, she entered the Big House. The first floor appeared rather homely with its worn and mismatched furniture, though she didn’t stop to look around.

Ascending the stairs, she found the infirmary on the second floor. A plaque in Ancient Greek stating so was near the staircase. Or at least, she assumed that’s what it said. She couldn’t read it clearly yet, though she was practicing the language on her leisure time at Camp Jupiter.

There was only one hallway leading to a door that she assumed was where the actual infirmary was. Walking down the hallway, she saw Will exiting the room looking frustrated. He had an apple in his hand. Maybe he was going on his break.

She approached him and asked, “Is your father in there?”

Will looked up at her in mild surprise, perhaps not expecting her to be there. “Yeah, he is. Had to get out of there because I couldn’t stand being smothered. He’s being ridiculous.”

“Perhaps. I’m Praetor Reyna Ramírez-Arellano by the way.” She held out her hand and he mimicked her. Her handshake was firm, though his own was rather weak, perhaps due to him spending so much time in the ward. His hands were soft too. Reyna mused she could easily crush his bones with her grip.

“Yeah, I know who you are,” said Will. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you! Nico’s really fond of you.”

“That’s good to know. He’s like a little brother to me, so the affection is reciprocated.”

Will nodded and crossed his arms. “So what do you think about our relationship? I’d love it if you’d approve.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow. “What relationship?”

The blonde boy in front of her deflated, his shoulders slumped and head hung, as he sighed. “Nico didn’t tell you either, did he? I was sure he would’ve told at least _you_ by now, since you know he’s gay….”

“Are you saying you’re his boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I am.” Will straightened his posture. “We’ve been together since mid-February.”

“No, he hasn’t told me, but I shall talk about it with him now that it’s brought up.” Reyna eyed him sternly. “However, the fact that he didn’t tell me himself clearly means he wasn’t ready to. He’s very sensitive with this sort of thing. You telling me without his knowing isn’t earning you any brownie points—” She grabbed his counselor badge hooked to the shirt pocket of his scrubs. “William Solace.”

He looked at her a bit nervously as she continued to read it. “Counselor of Cabin Seven, and son of Apollo. I see. So you’re the boy Nico once spoke to me about. Says here you’re also the head medic on camp and co-chief of the infirmary, huh?” She let it go and held her hands behind her back.

“Uh, yes, I am.”

“You’re a close replica of your father: highly attractive, yet there’s something in the way you carry yourself that denotes your underlying hubris masked as good self-esteem.”

“I’m not—”

Reyna was only half an inch away from him now. She gave him a hard stare, and though he was only a few inches taller than her, he looked small when confronted with her presence. It was instances like these where Reyna thanked the gods she was tall for a woman. It made intimidation a lot more interesting.

“Eighteen years old, is that right? Judging by the birthdate printed on your badge.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Hmm, three years older than Nico. You better watch yourself even more then, William. It’s a little fishy that somebody so old like you wants to be involved with someone young like Nico.”

Will gave her a stern look and replied, “I’m not doing anything weird, and we haven’t even slept together yet.”

“I hope you’re waiting until he’s eighteen then. It won’t be good for you otherwise.”

He blanched, looking at her with wide eyes. Oh, so then he _was_ expecting to sleep with Nico at such a young age. In all honesty, Reyna didn’t have much of a problem with the age difference, though it still warranted caution. But for crying out loud, Nico looked like he still had a little baby fat on his cheeks, and thinking about his large, innocent eyes ignited the maternal instincts within her.

Jason looking wistfully at the sky suddenly came to mind.

It was highly probable he knew about this, as he was Nico’s best friend. Knowing Jason’s affections for the younger boy, Reyna couldn’t help but feel a bit sympathetic toward him. Will and Nico had been together since mid-February, and Jason most likely came back to the news.

She wondered how bad his heartbreak was.

Because of it, he probably never told Nico how he felt either.

Whether it was a relief or a concern, she still wasn’t sure.

“Look, I’m not forcing him to sleep with me,” Will said in a quiet voice. He looked behind him to the empty hallway and closed door. Then he turned back and said, “We can talk about this later.”

“Oh, we will. Don’t worry your pretty little head about that. But just so you have something to think about for the rest of the day…” Reyna inched closer to him, so close in fact that their noses were almost touching. She could see the slight fear in his blue eyes.

“Nico is very precious to me; I love him greatly. Should you get the sick idea to hurt him in _any_ possible way…” She took the apple he was holding and showed it to him.

Then she crushed it easily in her right hand, not breaking eye contact with Will.

In his stunned silence, Reyna took his hands to pull them out in front of him, and wiped the remains of the apple in his palms. She passed by him, but not before whispering in his ear, “I will have your hide.” The terrified glance he gave her was more than satisfactory.

Without looking back, she continued her way toward the infirmary. Jason no doubt gave Will a similar shovel talk as he was protective of Nico, maybe even a little more than Reyna was. She wondered when Hazel would find out. Hopefully she’d take Nico’s coming out well, and if she too were to give Will a vaguely masked threat, perhaps that’d lessen the chance of the older boy hurting Nico.

Already the young medic wasn’t in Reyna’s good graces, simply because he did something without Nico’s permission. His sexuality demanded secrecy and consideration from all who knew, and yet his own boyfriend spoke about it with absolute nonchalance. She sure hoped he wasn’t too loose-lipped, otherwise Will was in for a world of pain and misery.

Nico could handle himself of course, but he was also quite sensitive. He never voiced it, but between the lines of his shared words with her, Reyna could see he wanted romantic affection just as much as anyone else. Maybe it was because most of their friends were paired off after the war, and he was still the undesirable integer.

Reyna used to feel that way, but the love of her friends helped eased her out of the desire. It helped too that recently Piper was so friendly and open toward her, giving her beauty tips and telling her of stories from her youth. She also frequently suggested they should travel together, or that Reyna should come over to her ‘house’ which was really just a grand mansion.

She smiled thinking about it. Perhaps when her reign as praetor was over, she’d spend more time with the other girl. She was becoming pleasant company with every passing visit they got together. Chats over Iris Message were one thing, but actually being in her presence was another matter entirely.

Piper smelled of cinnamon apples.

Thinking of her shy smile from earlier and her eagerness to spend time with Reyna while she was at Camp Half-Blood lifted her spirits, and prepared her for Apollo’s ludicrous behavior once she entered the infirmary.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason was relieved when Reyna finally returned with Apollo. Watching Chiron and Mr. D play their game wasn’t very interesting. The meeting itself took place in the living room and lasted about an hour and a half. Surprisingly, Apollo was very insightful to the topics that were brought up, and he proved a lot more mature than Jason initially thought.

When they were done, he and Reyna left the Big House to go about their regular business. As they were walking down the hill, she said, “I spoke to Will Solace in the infirmary.”

“Yeah, he’s on shift most days.”

“He told me about his relationship with Nico.”

The words stopped him for a brief moment. He looked at Reyna with mild astonishment, though he refrained from saying anything. It was a sensitive subject, and if Nico didn’t tell his surrogate big sister the news, it wasn’t Jason’s right to confirm it.

Reyna continued, “The honesty in his voice was convincing so I believe him, but I didn’t like he told me before Nico did. I will speak with him privately later today, or perhaps tomorrow.”

“What’s your opinion on Will?”

She smiled at him. “I assume that’s your way of confirming they’re a couple? Don’t worry Jason. You didn’t breach Nico’s trust. His boyfriend on the other hand…”

“You don’t like him.” It wasn’t a question, but a fact. He could see it in the way Reyna’s brow furrowed as she stared off to the side in contemplation.

“I’m wary of him. It’s wrong to judge, but oftentimes demigods get a few personality traits from their godly parents. Apollo kids are sometimes known to be narcissistic and proud in general, Octavian for example. The way Will carries himself, and our brief meeting of about five minutes, already said a lot to me.”

“He’s adored by everyone in camp.” Adored by everyone except Jason of course. Their last encounter at the infirmary only increased the bitterness he felt toward the older blonde. “He has a reputation of being a flirtatious nice guy.”

Reyna turned to face him, her stern expression still in place. “Exactly my point. Nico isn’t used to that lifestyle.”

“What happened to ‘Nico can handle himself’?” Jason asked lightly.

“He can; I’m not taking back my words. But tell me something, what do you know about Will?”

Jason and Reyna continued walking down the hill, though at a slower pace than before. “Well, he’s had several relationships before, and has been sexually active since fourteen. He’s apparently really good at it from what I know.”

“Is he patient?”

“I don’t know. He has a lot patience when he’s doing his job as a medic. In relationships, well that might be another story. From what Nico has told me, Will’s very eager to let everyone know they’re together. He also brought up the question of when Nico would be ready to have sex with him. But that’s all I know.”

He didn’t feel comfortable sharing anymore information with her either. Though he trusted Reyna, these were things Nico should talk about with her himself. She stared at Jason, though whether she was looking at him or deep in thought, he couldn’t be sure.

“And you gave him the shovel talk, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, I did. I’m guessing you just gave him one too?”

Her smile returned, though it was smaller. “Probably a lot more threatening than yours. I demonstrated my potential wrath by crushing an apple in my hand. He looked ready to shit himself afterward.”

Jason laughed a little. “Hell, I’d be scared too.”

They walked a little further down the hill in comfortable silence. It was broken when Reyna asked, “You never told him how you felt, did you?”

He should’ve known it was only a matter of time before she asked the inevitable. Thinking about Will and Nico together— _especially_ that time he witnessed them kissing—stirred up the envy again, though Jason tried to block it out with rationale. Nico was happy, and that’s what was most important. His happiness always came first to Jason.

“Nico’s happy. That’s all that matters.”

Reyna offered him a gentle glance, and then turned her attention forward. Her knowing look was worth more than a sympathetic touch or a string of comforting words. Jason was glad she wasn’t the type of person to pester and bug about sensitive topics. Though she was intimidating, strong, and assertive, she also had a tactical gentleness coupled with a similar level of kindness.

In another life, Jason could see himself falling for her.

When they made their way toward the center of camp, Reyna bid her goodbyes and said she’d see him later. She was off to see Piper, and Jason caught her smile when she turned around to find the other girl. Piper was exiting her cabin when she saw Reyna, and she nearly charged toward her. She said something excitedly to Reyna, and then took her hand to drag her off someplace.

He shouldn’t assume, but seeing Piper so happy, and Reyna equally joyful (though a bit more reserved), made him smile as he watched them disappear toward the direction of the lake. Through their friendship, the closeness the two girls shared might develop into something more. Jason only wished the best for the both of them. If they did end up becoming a couple, he’d be the first to congratulate them.

For the remainder of the day, Jason continued on the shrine work until dinner. It was a feast tonight as a warm welcoming for Apollo. The tables had miraculously grown bigger so as to hold more food.

He watched in comfortable silence from Table 1 as Apollo sat with his kids at Table 7. Will looked annoyed, though the rest of his siblings seemed happy to have their father there. Nico was at Table 13 with Hazel, and Reyna sat next to Piper at Table 10. Percy was with Tyson at Table 3, the cyclops laughing at something his demigod brother said. Ella joined them, though she sat perched on a column near them eating a whole roasted chicken.

Jason turned his attention back to his plate as he ate by himself.

It was nice seeing everyone so merry. His offerings to his father came with a silent prayer that Camp Half-Blood would continue to be a comfortable haven to Greek demigods.

The campfire was just as lively with a bunch of s’mores being passed around and laughter resonating throughout the acre. Apollo was strumming his guitar and singing a song he made up. His children joined in, though Will ignored him and sat down next to Nico who was with Hazel. Reyna tossed him a glare from her seat near Piper, and Will scooted a few inches away from the Son of Hades.

About fifteen minutes later, Jason felt tired and returned to his cabin. He read a little from one of his books, and then took a shower as he started to feel the slumber weighing down on his eyes. The warm water soothed him to his core, making him temporarily forget his recent troubles. He touched the scar on his stomach absentmindedly as he stared at the shower tiles.

When he exited the bathroom, Apollo was already there, laying down on the bed. He had his pajamas on, which really were just a pair of boxer shorts. They were orange with golden suns printed on them.

“You done using the bathroom? I gotta pee,” Apollo said casually.

“Yes, I’m finished. Lord Apollo, it’s still a bit early. Don’t you want to spend more time with your children?”

“Of course I do, but all the busyness from today left me feeling sorta tired. Besides, I wanna spend this night with my little bro!”

Jason sat down on his side of the bed. “Well I’m about to sleep—”

“That’s okay. We’ll talk until one of us knocks out or something.”

Groaning internally, Jason adjusted himself under the covers. His back was to the edge of the bed as he didn’t want Apollo to think he was eager to talk. When the god finished his evening routine in the bathroom, he returned to bed. It grew warmer instantly, though that was probably because he was the sun god, and it grew hot wherever he went.

“Nice and toasty,” Apollo said as he pulled the covers over him. “I think that’s why my kids liked hugging me a lot earlier. I’m pretty damn warm.”

“It would make sense. You are the god in charge of the sun.”

“Yes, I am. Thank you for indirectly calling me hot. I appreciate the truth of that compliment.”

Silence came afterward, which was a bit of a shock to Jason. He was sure Apollo would keep talking, but he wasn’t going to complain. He really did want to just go to sleep and rest. More shrine work was the only thing on his schedule tomorrow and it would take him all day.

“Do you think jellyfish have dreams?”

Oh gods.

“I don’t know, Lord Apollo,” Jason said, trying to keep his tone cordial. “Jellyfish don’t have brains. You can’t dream without a brain.”

“That’s true. If they could, I wonder what they’d dream about.”

“I think even if they did have one, it wouldn’t happen; only mammals and birds can dream.”

“Is that right? Do you think reptiles dream?”

 _I know I’m dreaming you’d shut the hell up and let me get some sleep_ , but it was a thought he wanted to keep to himself. Well at least this was only for one night, and he wouldn’t have to deal with Apollo after he woke up tomorrow.

When more silence followed, Jason was relieved. That is, until Apollo spoke again. “It gets lonely sitting by yourself at Table 1, doesn’t it?”

“It’s nice to have space to myself.”

“All the time?”

“I like having space.”

He truly did like time to himself and time for him to be alone with his thoughts. But the truth of the matter was that no, most days, Jason didn’t like eating by himself. Lately that had been happening a lot. He’d find himself dining with vacant seats all around him.

As much as he wanted to sit with Nico and eat with him, he knew that couldn’t be possible anymore, not after his slip up the last time they were alone.

It was better for the younger boy to strengthen his bonds with his other friends, and with his boyfriend. Though Jason increasingly disliked Will as the days rolled by, there was nothing he could do about it. Apollo would be watching over his children now too, so Jason just had to make the best of the hand he was dealt.

“Now that Dionysus will be gone, I can change the rules a bit,” continued Apollo. “I can allow a table for the Big Three kids. Or, if you want, you can sit with me, Chiron, Calypso, and Rachel at the head table.”

“I don’t think father would like it very much.”

“ _Probably_ not, yeah. But he gave me jurisdiction over this camp, so I can bend some of the rules until they’re permanently changed. And anyway, it’s not the first time you didn’t sit at his table. If I recall, you’ve sat with Nico several times over the last year.”

Jason restrained himself from turning around to stare at Apollo, but he could feel his smile permeating from the invisible wall behind him.

“That was nice of you to sit with him by the way. Poor kid looks so lonely all the time. But now that he’s dating my boy, I guess he won’t be by his lonesome as often.”

“All he wanted was a friend. I was happy to be that friend, still am today, still will be in the future. I’m glad he has a boyfriend; Nico looks a bit more cheerful these days.”

“Funny how you’re progressively getting sadder at the same time.” Apollo gave a light chuckle. “What a love story. I might just make a poem about it. The humble hero doing everything he can to make the love of his life, his best friend, happy in every possible way. Even if one of those ways is watching his love be with the ever attractive young doctor who can offer him the world while the hero can’t. Sacrificing your own happiness for the sake of another. You’re so noble, I think I’m actually gonna cry.”

Jason stared at the marble patterns on the wall right in front of him as he felt a strong pang clench around his heart.

“You’re going to be Nico’s best man right? When they get married? Or _if_ they get married? I wonder how many kids they’re going to adopt. Damn, if Nico by some weird magic shit or whatever was able to get pregnant, the look on Will’s face would be priceless! Oh wait, I _think_ I can make that happen actually. Maybe I should test it and set it up as an elaborate prank.”

Why were the gods such a pain in the fucking ass?

“Lord Apollo,” began Jason as he finally turned around. His godly half-brother was looking at him smugly. Maybe he was hoping for a bad reaction from Jason, but he wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of his frustration. “I don’t think Nico would appreciate that, nor would Lord Hades be too pleased with you messing with his only son.”

“You’re right. Uncle Hades might kick my ass.” He looked genuinely concerned as he stared at the ceiling.

“Probably. I’m sure Will would be upset with you too.”

“Are you _kidding?_ ” laughed Apollo. “Oh if only you knew—uh, well never mind. He’s weak as hell when it comes to combat, and you might wanna truly kill him if I told you everything.”

“Most likely, if I’m being honest.”

“I appreciate that honesty too. It’s why I like you so much, Jay. Well we better get some sleep. I think I’ve talked your ear off for long enough. Don’t wanna encourage murderous thoughts either. I’d be a bad big brother if I let you cause such a grave sin. Good night little bro!” He ruffled Jason’s hair, and then turned around.

After he heard Apollo snoring, Jason turned to face the wall again and tried to get some sleep. But the things the god told him proved to be an effective blockade from that happening right away.

Did Will really have questionable thoughts like that? Or was Apollo just messing with him? Jason doubted Will fancied telling his ridiculous father private things like that. Maybe Aphrodite liked to be a huge gossip. Or maybe he was just being played. It was an optimistic train of thought, and Jason intended to board it for as long as the tracks ran.

His excessive thinking about it all and the increasing pain from his heart eventually tired him out until his eyelids became heavy, and the space around him grew to a comfortable darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](https://www.babbel.com/en/magazine/favorite-italian-words) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Finally, I get to use an Italian word! Do let me know if I need to make a pronunciation edit though. I have a lot of fun writing Apollo's lines. He's the type of father who'd make you wear tacky, matching Christmas outfits with him, insist you all look good in them, and then use them for the holiday photo to send out to the rest of your relatives and friends. Embarrassing.
> 
> Chaos was rather amused with the last scene. On Skype she sent me the link to a [video](https://youtu.be/iXp2ruZoxK8) it reminded her of, and then she wrote, "IS THAT NOT JASON AND APOLLO". I had to agree with her. There were also several times she wanted to fight Apollo for his comments to and about Nico. Fight the sun, Chaos. Just fucking fight it.
> 
> Also, check out this [song](http://nikthan.tumblr.com/post/137579596947) Tumblr user nikthan wrote about _Homebound!_ It's so lovely!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	43. Nefelibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nefelibata**  
>  [ne·fe·lee·BAH·ta] _Portuguese_  
>  (n.) lit. "cloud walker"; one who lives in the clouds of their own imagination or dreams; one who does not obey the conventions of society, literature, or art

Having breakfast with Hazel and Reyna in the mornings had never felt so refreshing before. Nico made sure to make the breakfast extra delicious. Reyna offered him a smile and a ‘thank you’ while Hazel laughed a little at hers, which had a smiley face made out of two sunny side up eggs for the eyes, and a strip of bacon for the smile. Reyna didn’t want anything frivolous, but Nico still doodled a smiley face with syrup on her serving of pancakes. He used whip cream to make the hair, and a strawberry for the nose.

“ _Eres tan lindo, Nico_ ,” Reyna said lightly as she cut her pancakes. “Thank you for inviting me for breakfast with you and Hazel.”

“It’s no problem,” he replied with a smile.

“So what did you want to do today?” Hazel asked him.

“Dunno. We could go to the stables again if you want.”

“Sure, I don’t mind. Ready to get on one of the pegasi this time?”

“Animals don’t like me very much,” Nico said with a sad smile. “Unless it’s Cerberus, Mrs. O’Leary, or the spirits of roadkill, they usually avoid me. Even spiders and flies team up to get away.”

Reyna placed her hand over his. “It’s been a while since you’ve been near an animal. Maybe something has changed?”

“I hope so. Are you going to hang out with us too?”

“If you want me to I will.”

“Well if there’s nothing you have planned with Piper, I’d love it if we could hang out.”

“Today I’m free, but tomorrow I did promise I’d spend a little more time with her before I leave.”

“Reyna misses her,” Hazel said with a teasing smile. “Once we went to the supermarket and she asked me if I thought Piper liked mint chocolates.”

Nico gave Reyna an amused stare, though the praetor didn’t look at either of them. She focused on cutting more of her pancake. “Didn’t want to spend money if I didn’t have to,” she replied calmly. “That’s all.”

“Mm-hmm.” Hazel shook her head at the older girl and then turned to Nico. “So how’s it going with Will?”

“Huh?”

Reyna looked up at him curiously. Nico felt his palms sweating as he replied dumbly, “Uh… Will?”

“Yeah. Last time I was here we hung out that day after the party, remember? He seems pretty nice. I’m glad you have another friend to spend some time with.”

“Oh. Yeah. We’ve been hanging out a lot more.” Of course those hangouts usually involved candle-lit dinners and kissing, but she didn’t need to know that. Not yet anyway. “Will’s nice. He can be a little chatty and pushy, but he’s nice.”

“That’s good.”

“So how are things in New Rome?” he asked, looking to Reyna.

Nico needed to tell her about his relationship with Will too. But for now, he needed to be inconspicuous about the whole topic. Regardless of whether or not she was sensing some sort of distress, Reyna didn’t inquire about the Apollo boy.

“They’re fine, thanks for asking. Yesterday I had a meeting with Jason, Chiron, and Apollo. I took it upon myself to hire some experienced people to help with construction of the shrines. New Rome can afford it, and Camp Half-Blood can make their payments in strawberries and Celestial Bronze weapons.”

Reyna refilled her glass with more orange juice from the pitcher. “Jason was stubborn about it though. He said it’s only his responsibility to complete the shrines as he’s Pontifex Maximus; only he should be the one to fill those debts. Chiron managed to reason with him, as did Apollo.”

“How long will we have to repay New Rome?” asked Nico.

“Not sure. Frank and I tried to make it as fair as possible, but we don’t always have the final say in everything. The Senate wants the Romans to be on good terms with the Greeks, but at the end of the day…” She rubbed her thumb against the pads of her fingers. “…The Greeks would still need to pay up somehow. Imperial Gold is scarce in New Rome, whereas here with you, the ratio of demigod to Celestial Bronze is a lot more even.”

That would mean Camp Half-Blood needed to ask for even more Celestial Bronze from the gods. Compared to New Rome, their camp was literally just that: a camp. The Greeks didn’t have anything like a bank, acres of residential units, their own farm, their own plaza or shopping center, their own school system—they’d probably be in debt to New Rome for several years, even if the shrines were finished in a few months.

“Don’t look so worried, Nico,” Reyna said gently. “The last thing the Senate wants is some new war between the two demigod sides. They’re insatiable, yes, but not complete buffoons. If they were, New Rome would’ve fallen by now.”

“Yeah, you have a point.”

For the remainder of the morning, the three of them chatted as they finished up breakfast. Hazel made the beds as Nico and Reyna washed the dishes. Then when all three of them were ready, they headed out to the stables.

They found Marisol there shoveling some pegasus droppings into a trashcan. Maybe she wasn’t on shift today at the infirmary. Next to her was Nike Cabin’s counselor, Tori Mizushima. She leaned on her shovel as she grinned smugly at the girl next to her. 

“Ah the fresh smell of manure in the morning,” Tori said. “What a great way to start the day! We’re making some good progress here cleaning the stables!”

“ _I’ve_ been cleaning them. _You’ve_ just been practicing your poses.”

“I need a good victory pose for when I beat you at cleaning this place up.”

“We’re shoveling horse shit. Nobody wins here, except the horse.”

Marisol picked up another mound of dung and flung it into the trash bin. Tori continued to practice her poses in the mirror hung on the stable wall while Marisol rolled her eyes. When she spotted Nico, Reyna, and Hazel, she smiled at them.

“Hey di Angelo,” she greeted. “ _Buenos dias._ Come here for a ride on one of the pegasi?”

“Not me so much, but my sister.” He looked to Hazel with a smile. “This is Marisol. She’s one of the Apollo kids who helps out in the infirmary, but she also volunteers at the stables and makes sure our pegasi are in good health.”

“Pleasure to meet you Hazel,” said Marisol. “I’d shake your hand but then that wouldn’t be very sanitary.”

Hazel gave a soft giggle. “It’s fine. Do you need help? I take care of the pegasi back in New Rome too.”

“If you don’t mind taking one of the pegasi out for some exercise, I’d appreciate it a lot. My ‘cleaning buddy’ assigned for today isn’t much help.” Marisol gave Tori a pointed look, but she didn’t appear to notice them. She was too busy tying her dark hair up in a ponytail and admiring her tan skin. Nico swore he heard Tori compliment herself on her ‘adorable chocolate eyes’, though he had no interest in double-checking about it.

Marisol looked back to Hazel. “Aren’t you just visiting though?”

“I am, yes, but really, I don’t mind!”

“Hazel is excellent at caring for the pegasi back home,” said Reyna. “It’s something she loves doing.” Hazel smiled at her compliment and then walked over to one of the beasts in the stables. She petted its snout and it nuzzled her hand.

“Oh, Praetor! It’s been a while since you’ve last been here. Would you like to ride one of the pegasi too?” asked Marisol.

“No, I’m good.” Reyna walked inside the stables, though Nico remained outside. Last time he came here with Hazel, all the pegasi neighed and started to thrash about in their stalls. They probably still didn’t like him, and he didn’t want to get near them in case they smelled death on him a second time.

“Nico?” asked Marisol as she looked at him. “Are you sure you don’t wanna try to ride one?”

“I’m not good with horses,” was all he said. “But I’ll be hanging out by that tree over there. I don’t mind just watching Hazel.”

“I’ll join you,” said Reyna as she followed him. “It was nice meeting you, Marisol.”

“Same here, Praetor Ramírez-Arellano.”

Marisol continued to clean the stables and demanded that Tori help Hazel saddle up a pegasi. Tori gave Marisol a look as she adjusted the sweatbands on her wrists, but then went to her assigned task. In the end, Hazel got challenged to a flying contest which she accepted a bit hesitantly. Marisol shouted at Tori again, something about ‘slacking off’ and adding a few curse words in Spanish, but the Nike girl was already up in the air with Hazel right behind her.

Reyna sat down next to Nico under the shade. They watched as a few more demigods approached the stables for their daily activities.

“You never told me you were hanging out more with Will Solace,” said Reyna. Nico should’ve known she’d ask about him at some point. She probably noticed his body language back at the cabin after all.

“I hung out with him when Jason was in New Rome. We got closer.”

“I see.” Reyna paused as she looked up at the sky. A few demigods joined Hazel and Tori in taking the pegasi for some aerial exercise. “I met him yesterday when I was at the Big House.”

“Oh.”

“He seems to really like you.”

“Yeah, he’s…” Nico trailed off, tracing contours of the skull ring. He cleared his throat, and then said, “He’s not my friend though.”

Reyna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Nico glanced around quickly to scope out the privacy of their spot. None of the demigods seemed to have noticed them this far away. Hopefully it’d stay that way for a while.

“He’s actually my, uh, boyfriend.”

Nico said it so quickly he was almost sure Reyna didn’t hear him. She remained poker faced for a few moments and then turned her attention to the skies again. “I see. Does that mean you’ve moved on?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I think I might have.”

“Might have?”

“I haven’t felt, like, anything as strong as before when I’m with _him._ I mean, I still—well sometimes I do still feel a little jealous of You Know Who. I’m hanging around with him a bit more and it’s not as bad as I thought it would be, actually.”

“That’s good.” Reyna paused again and asked, “So how long have you been in this relationship?”

“A little after Jason left to work on the shrines in New Rome.”

“Is he nice to you?”

“Yeah he is. He can be a little frustrating, but he’s a good guy.”

“Frustrating? How?”

He could hear it in Reyna’s voice; her protective big sister tone was starting to show. Nico needed to be careful as to how he explained his next several words. “He has this idea that I’m cheating on him with Jason, even though I’ve told him over and over that I’d never do that. And Jason’s straight anyway.”

“Why would he think you’re cheating?”

“Because Jason and I are, um, pretty close. And I’ve been trying to spend a lot of time with him since he came back, but I’ve really only gotten maybe three or four days alone with him to myself. So it just gets a little frustrating that Will thinks I’m cheating when I haven’t even hung out much with Jason since he came back.”

Reyna looked a bit sternly at him, though before she could say anything, Nico continued, “But it’s okay. I told Will that he could finally sleep with me so he knows I’m serious about the relationship.”

Maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. Reyna’s eyebrows knitted together more than before and her stare became a bit harsher. “What?”

“It’s,” Nico started. He paused and then tried again. “Well he’s had a few relationships since he was fourteen and he’s, y’know, done it with all of them like after two weeks or something. We’ve been together for a little over four months now and—look don’t tell Jason, please.”

“I won’t tell him, but why are you worried about Jason finding out?”

“Jason doesn’t exactly get along with Will, I can tell. And I know Will doesn’t really like him either. So I haven’t told him I’m going to do it with Will on our next date.”

Reyna stared at him for a moment more, and then sighed heavily. She looked ahead of her and said, “You’re fifteen, Nico.”

“Will is eighteen and he’s had a lot of experience. It’ll be fine.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Before she could protest, Nico said, “I know what I want, and I agreed to this. Hell, he’s been patient and has only brought it up once. I’m the one who asked for it next date so don’t be mad at him or anything. And once we do it, well that has to prove that I’m not cheating.”

Reyna shook her head and rubbed her temple with her fingers. “Niccoló…” He had a feeling she was going to lecture him like a worried mother. She only ever used his full first name for serious conversations. “You’re not thinking this through.”

“Yes, I am. He won’t believe me when I give him my word, and he won’t believe me when I don’t hang out with Jason for days. If I give Will my first time, then that should be all the proof he needs.”

“I don’t like him for you,” she said quickly.

“What?”

“His first impression didn’t sit well with me, so I gave him the shovel talk. Might’ve scared him a little from the look on his face.”

“Reyna.” It was Nico’s turn to look at her pointedly. “I appreciate that you’re trying to look out for me, but—wait, why would you give him the shovel talk when I’m just now telling you about us…?”

She didn’t say anything. A mere guilty glance was enough for Nico to suspect what happened. “Did Jason tell you?” He really hoped not. Jason wouldn’t do that, even with Reyna, Nico’s other confidant.

“No, he didn’t.” Thank the gods, though now Nico felt bad doubting Jason in the first place. “I found out by chance. It was Will who actually told me he was your boyfriend when I saw him at the Big House.”

“He _told_ you without asking me first?!”

“He might’ve had the best intentions with telling me, but yeah, I found out from him. I was a little upset I didn’t hear it from you first though, but my frustrations weren’t directed toward you. I agree that he should’ve asked you first.”

“I can’t believe him!” Nico shook his head and glared at the grass. “I was supposed to be the one to tell you the news! I know he’s impatient and wants us to be public but _gods._ ” How could Will do this to him? He _knew_ what that secret meant to Nico. And Will didn’t even know Reyna. Why would he tell her without at least asking Nico first?

Reyna looked at him questioningly. “You’re not public? Then how…?”

“No, I’m not. And he found out by a wild guess. One day we were alone, he asked me out because he assumed things, and stupid me, I confirmed it and didn’t realize until it was too late. Plus, I’m not ready for everyone to know that I’m—” He looked around again, making sure nobody was still close enough to hear him. “That I’m—” he hesitated, _again_ , and then blew out a frustrated sigh.

It was ridiculous. He still couldn’t say it. Not to Reyna, not to _himself._ “That I like guys,” he settled on, before continuing, “and I have plans to tell Hazel now that she’s here. I just hope she doesn’t run into Will and then he lets it ‘slip’ to her too…”

“I still think you’re moving a bit fast on this front, Nico.”

“It’s been more than four months. I know what I’m doing.”

Reyna shook her head at him. She looked a little worried, but she didn’t protest either because she knew Nico was stubborn, or she respected that he was mature enough to make his own decisions.

A small part of him wished she would’ve argued a bit more.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico and his two sisters spent the majority of the morning and early afternoon doing different camp activities. In passing they saw Jason working on the shrines, but Nico didn’t have the nerves to approach him. Even looking in his direction from a distance caused the butterflies to swarm in his stomach.

He quickly turned away when Reyna caught him staring at Jason. Nico felt heat rise to his face, and he desperately hoped she didn’t think too much of it.

They made their way to the coliseum after Nico cooked them a lunch in his cabin. So far it appeared Hazel and Reyna were having a good time hanging out with him. He really did miss his sisters, and a part of him wanted to just move permanently to New Rome. But then he’d have to stay in the villa Jason got for them, and the entire house would just remind Nico of the memories they made in there during last December. Then he’d just want to move back to Camp Half-Blood to be with Jason, and not so much in a strictly platonic way either.

Nico mentally punched himself for letting his brain even fantasize for half a second about such stupid things. He had a _boyfriend_ , Will. Why was he even thinking about Jason? This stupid crush was going to be the death of him. He shouldn’t have a crush on Jason in the first place because he was in a committed relationship with Will, his _boyfriend._

Will was his _boyfriend_. Nico had to replay the mantra over and over so he would stop daydreaming about other guys who weren’t the Son of Apollo.

“—if you don’t mind of course. What do you think, Nico?”

“Huh?”

He blinked quickly and was shocked to find that Percy was staring at him with a smile. Wait, shit, when did he get here? Where were they? Oh, the coliseum, that’s right. Maybe Percy had a class to teach today.

Reyna and Hazel were looking at Nico curiously. He felt himself blushing and then cleared his throat. “Yeah, whatever.” He didn’t even know what he was agreeing to. For all Nico knew, he could’ve agreed to walk a high wire in a tutu with a pool of alligators waiting for him at the bottom should he fall.

The three of them had planned to spar, but now that Percy was here with his pupils, he probably wanted them to assist him with demonstrating techniques. Sure enough, Nico’s hunch was right after Percy repeated what he had said when Nico had zoned out. He sat down next to Hazel on a stone bench as Reyna explained some basic level techniques to the assortment of young demigods. Percy was standing next to his students as he watched with a smile.

“Can you fight Percy?” one of the students asked her. He looked about eight from his large bright eyes and round face.

“Sure. I think seeing these techniques in action would be the best way to do it.” Reyna twirled her wooden sword in her hand. “Percy?”

“You guys just want to see my butt kicked, don’t you?” He looked to his pupils with a flat stare and a pout. They giggled at him and pushed him into the arena.

“How am I gonna look if I’m beaten twice in a row by guest teachers?” he groaned. “Nico already beat me last time!”

Reyna smiled at him. “Then I guess you’ll just have to try that much harder, now won’t you?” She raised her sword and pointed it at Percy. “Shall we begin?”

Percy grasped the hilt of his wooden sword a bit tighter. His eyes lit up with determination as he grinned at her. “Ready whenever you are, Praetor.”

It was a close call, but in the end, Reyna won their match.

Nico smiled a little as Percy gave a dramatic cry of defeat, covering his eyes with the back of his arm. Hazel shook her head but smiled at the scene before her too.

The students rushed to Reyna and praised her for her combat prowess. Some of them helped Percy up and offered him encouraging words like, “Better luck next time.” or “Just practice more and you’ll win!” He thanked them with a smile and a ruffle of their hair.

“I have to agree with your pupils,” said Nico as he rose from the bench. “Maybe spending so much time outside camp has made you soft, Jackson.”

“Are you challenging me?” asked Percy with a smirk.

“No. It’s just an observation.”

“Fight Nico again!” cried the students.

“No, fight Hazel next!”

“Ooh, Nico and Hazel against Reyna and Percy!”

“Yeah I wanna see that!”

Hazel walked up to Percy with a smile. She patted his arm. “I think your students just want to be entertained today.”

“You guys took my spotlight!” he replied. “We don’t see the praetor of New Rome or both Underworld sibs every day! Buuut, since demonstration would be helpful to them _anyway_ …” He looked to Reyna and Nico, and then back to Hazel. “Would you guys mind a team match?”

“I don’t mind!” Hazel said.

“Neither do I,” agreed Reyna.

The three of them looked to Nico, and then all the students turned their attention to him as well. They stared at him with large, pleading eyes. Gods, it was hard to say no to kids. They just looked so hopeful. And they weren’t afraid of him, plus he’d get to fight with Hazel on the same team. There weren’t any immediate downsides to the situation.

“…Alright,” he said after a pause. “I’ll fight on Hazel’s side then.”

He smiled a little when the students cheered.

The fight took longer than Nico expected. He had to swerve and dodge a lot as both Reyna and Percy were rather fast. Hazel being the smallest, took the least amount of hits as her speed was unmatched by the older three. She wasn’t as good as Nico was, but she held her own against Percy and Reyna pretty fiercely. He assumed she continued to hone her skills at Camp Jupiter, and she’d only get better with time.

At some point, older demigods came to watch the match. Piper was even there cheering on Reyna. Travis and Connor were placing bets on which team would win or who would fall first and last. Clarisse watched from the entrance of the coliseum with a few of her own students, and Miranda was handing out veggie chips as snacks to some of the children. Even Apollo attended, though a couple of the girls were crowding around him and blatantly flirting instead of watching the match. Though he appeared to tell them to glue their eyes to the arena, the smugness in his face proved he enjoyed the attention directed to him instead.

“When did this become a huge spectacle?” asked Nico as he dodged another one of Percy’s strikes.

“We’re badass,” came his reply. “Everyone wants to see how the demigods from the prophecy fight. We’re sorta like celebrities.” He thrust his sword at Nico who blocked it with the blunt end.

“Don’t let it get to your head,” said Reyna as she came from Nico’s other side. He swerved to the left and was about to get hit by Percy when Hazel slid in and deflected his blow with her sword.

Percy laughed. “I’m not. I’m already pretty amazing.”

“It’s too late Reyna,” Hazel said lightly. “Percy got an ego a long time ago.”

“If only I could’ve saved him sooner,” came her reply as she wiped an absent tear from her cheek.

“You guys suck,” but Percy gave a laugh and continued his strikes, alternating between offense and defense.

The match lasted about two hours. To everyone’s disappointment, it ended in a draw. The Stoll brothers hesitantly gave back all the money in their betting box, but the children were a little more excited even without a victor.

“Teach me how to do that!”

“You guys didn’t even use shields!”

“Wow, can I come to New Rome to learn that?”

“I bet you killed like a thousand monsters!”

“They’re from the prophecy last year! They probably did!”

Percy leaned down and whispered to Nico, “See? I told you: celebrities.”

Nico shook his head with a smile and pushed Percy away lightly. He thought touching him would elicit some sort of desire to flee, but the funny thing was, being so close to Percy wasn’t as bad as Nico thought, not like last time. The fact that he wasn’t even feeling nervous in his presence was relieving.

But then, that also meant what Nico felt for Jason was…

“That was an excellent fight!” said Apollo as he approached them, clapping. “Bravo! Nico, you should be a teacher with Percy! I’m sure the little ones could learn a lot from you.”

“Thank you, Lord Apollo. I’ll… think about it.”

“Dad! Did you see them?!” asked one of the little kids. “They were so cool!” Assuming she called Apollo ‘dad’, she must’ve been one of his children. A few more of the young demigods around her appeared to be her siblings as well, as they all referred to Apollo in ‘Father’ or ‘Dad’, or any other paternal terms from different languages.

“Yes my warm little beams of sunshine!” he replied to them with a bright smile. “Of course, they have nothing on your daddy when it comes to archery, but I’ll admit they’re pretty good with a sword.”

“Nobody can beat you with a bow and arrow, Lord Apollo,” came the voice of one older girl next to him.

“Or even with singing!” another said from behind him.

His cluster of admirers began to praise him, though to Nico it just looked embarrassing. Apollo appeared to like it though as he praised himself afterward, smiling arrogantly as the girls giggled around him.

“I am pretty amazing, aren’t I? I feel another haiku coming on.”

“Oh heck…” whispered Hazel.

“I know,” came Reyna’s reply.

The coliseum cleared out half an hour later. Piper began to talk to Reyna, and whether naturally or intentionally, dragged her away down to the lake. Hazel walked alongside Nico as Percy chatted them up. Apollo had long gone off to his usual business, flirting with the older demigod girls and feeding his own ego. His young children trailed behind him, chatting as if they were tiny peeping chicks following their mother hen.

In the distance, Nico saw Will approach his father. He looked a little confused and appeared to ask him something. Nico couldn’t hear from where he was currently walking, but it must’ve been about him for Apollo pointed in his very direction.

Will jogged up to them and asked, “I heard you guys were fighting? I got on a break from my shift just to see if everything was fine.”

“Don’t worry doc. We were just sparring,” Percy replied. “Me and Reyna against Hazel and Nico. It was pretty sweet, but it ended in a draw…”

“You’re not hurt are you?” Will asked Nico.

“I’m fine,” came his quick reply.

As he looked at Will, he remembered what Reyna had said, that he told her about the relationship without even asking Nico. Maybe he did let it slip on accident, but Will should know better by now to be more careful with their secret. He was already going to give Will his virginity. Seriously, what more did he want? His soul?

Just standing next to Will made Nico feel irritated beyond belief. Yelling at him though or even arguing wouldn’t be productive. He needed time to cool down, and then he’d talk to Will about his slip up.

“Hazel, I’m sorry, but I’m kinda tired. I’m gonna go take a nap.” He felt guilty leaving his sister alone, but he didn’t want to risk snapping at her when she didn’t do anything wrong all because he was in a foul mood caused by Will. He’d never forgive himself if he did that to her.

She only smiled at him though. “That’s okay. I’m actually going to see if I can help Jason with some shrines since I’m familiar with the work.”

“Oh… Okay. Have fun.”

“Thanks. I’ll come check up on you in a while, alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” He smiled when Hazel kissed his cheek, and then she was off.

“Nico, if you want,” began Will. “I can bring you dinner later? I know you’ll probably sleep for hours—”

“You have work to do at the infirmary,” was the only reply Nico gave him before turning on his heel and walking away. He didn’t want to see if Will had a hurt look on his face, and yeah okay maybe Nico was being unfair, but he was so _not_ in the mood to talk to his boyfriend.

He heard footsteps crunching the grass behind him. For Will to be annoyed by people who didn’t listen to him, he was sure acting like a hypocrite if he was just going to follow Nico and pester him until he agreed to whatever new demands he made up on the spot.

“I had fun today,” came Percy’s voice instead.

Nico looked up at him in surprise, and then focused his attention forward again as he walked. “…I’m glad.”

“Did you enjoy our sparring match?”

“Yeah. It was pretty fun, I guess.”

“Y’know what Apollo said, about the teacher thing, I really wouldn’t mind a co-instructor.” Percy smiled at him. “You’re really good at fighting, Nico. I think the kids could learn a lot from you.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it,” he replied. “I’m only used to training Emma and April though. I don’t really know how to instruct a larger group of kids.”

“That’s why I’ll be there! They seemed to really like you too. Guess not everyone hates you here like you thought, huh?”

Nico thought about the finger pointing, the whispering, the grudge Cabin Ten had against him, the wary looks he’d get whenever he walked into the infirmary. Just because a couple of kids liked him didn’t mean the rest of the camp did. It still wasn’t a place Nico could truly call home.

“…As far as you know,” he said quietly before slipping into the shadows.

He vaguely heard Percy’s frustrated groan from the other side just as he disappeared through the nether.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico seethed for a few minutes once he got to his cabin. He contemplated taking a shower, but that wouldn’t really do him much good. Sitting down on the couch, he set up the portable DVD player and put on some animated movie that he had already seen with Emma and April a while back. The colorful array of character designs and backgrounds soothed his anger for a while.

That is, until he answered the knock coming from his door and found Will standing there.

“Can I come in?” asked the blonde.

“I don’t know. Can you?”

“ _May_ I come in?” Will crossed his arms and looked at him a little sternly. Nico moved and let him inside.

“Is everything okay Nico? You kinda brushed me off earlier.”

He shut the door and then turned his attention to Will. “What’s your problem? Exactly how impatient are you about us becoming public?”

Sighing, Will said, “I think I know what this is about, and I’m sorry. I thought you told Reyna about us. I honestly didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“Why didn’t you ask me first?”

“Like I said, I thought you told her already.”

Nico smeared his hands down his face. “I would’ve told you about it Will! You can’t just assume I do, feel, or think certain things, okay?”

“What else do you want me to say, Nico?” Will put his hands on his hips. “I already said I’m sorry. If it helps, Reyna gave me an even worse shovel talk than Jason had. She also gave me a second one not even ten minutes ago.”

“That doesn’t make up for you doing things without my permission! I’m already letting you fuck me. What else do you want?”

Will gave him a harsh glare. “You talk about it like if it’s something crude. If you don’t want to have sex, feel free to back out. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when we do it. But I’m getting a little tired of you making a mountain out of every mole hill.”

Nico huffed angrily and walked back to sit on the couch. He crossed his arms and tried to sink as far into the cushions as possible. “Y’know whatever. Guess this is just something else we’ll put behind us. I don’t want to argue with you.” He was tired of fighting with Will, and it was the only reason why he still held on to his earlier resolve: If sex was what it took so they’d fight a lot less, then Nico would do it, even if he didn’t particularly feel up to it.

“But I swear to the gods, William Solace, if you tell Hazel about our relationship before I do, you’re fucking dead. Not even your dad will be able to save you.”

He didn’t even care if it sounded threatening. Nico was beyond pissed, but he tried to concentrate on the muted screen of the portable DVD player. Lashing out wouldn’t do anything productive, and Nico was sure he’d just end up crying should that happen. When Will didn’t say anything, Nico looked up at him darkly.

To his surprise, Will actually looked a bit frightened. Good, he should be. He wasn’t going to let his boyfriend push him around. He was seriously a dead man if he thought he could take advantage of Nico that way.

A part of him felt bad intimidating his own boyfriend. Nico was sure this was not something that should be a part of his relationship. But he was tired from training, tired from his thoughts, and right now, just tired of Will’s very presence. All he wanted to do was sleep, and sleep he shall.

“We’re still on for our big date,” Nico said. He got up from the couch and walked over to Will. “And I’ll still let you have me that night. But Hazel’s my sister, and her opinion holds a lot more weight than yours, believe it or not.” He grabbed Will’s shirt collar to pull him down, closer to Nico’s eye level. “Don’t forget who you became boyfriends with, _Solace._ ”

Will looked like he wanted to say something, but Nico quickly cut in, “No. I don’t want to talk anymore. I’ll only end up exploding, and believe you me, I’m like ten seconds away from punching you. I don’t like fighting with you Will, and I want us to work. But just leave me alone, please. Sleep is all I want to do right now.”

For once, Will didn’t have some kind of smartass remark about what Nico just said. He let Will go, who only nodded and mumbled, “Sorry. Yeah I’ll see you later.” Nico swore he heard something negative muttered about him, but he didn’t care to ask Will to say it to his face. His boyfriend left out the cabin without looking back.

Nico couldn’t concentrate on the rest of the movie, so he put the device away. He tossed his shoes off and flopped down on the bed, burying the side of his face into a pillow. He felt the threat of tears budding at the corners of his eyes. He really, really hated fighting with Will. It always left a sour taste in his mouth. Nico truly hoped that after they had sex, it’d at least cut their arguments in half. Of course, he knew couples argued, but somewhere in his gut, Nico felt like he and Will argued more than they should.

Blinking the tears away and swallowing a sob, Nico closed his eyes, praying that a nap would be enough to calm him down…

…

… Nico found himself underwater. His hair floated around him in the shimmering blue-green waters as he watched a bubble of air escape past his lips and float up toward the surface. He felt no panic; he could breathe just fine. Looking around, he wasn’t sure of where he was. There was no coral, which meant it was definitely not an ocean, and it was too big and deep to be a river. Maybe a lake then.

He started to swim up toward the surface, but with every kick of his feet, with every pull of his arms, the surface seemed to get farther and farther away.

“Hey.”

Nico turned around and found himself in a large bubble. Percy smiled at him, and swam closer. “You’ve never been underwater, have you?”

“No, never found a need to.”

“It’s pretty cool, huh?”

“There’s nothing here.”

“I’m here. And you’re here.” Percy took another step toward him and Nico must have blinked because in the next moment his shirt was gone.

Nico swallowed thickly, but didn’t look away. Percy was all smooth, tan skin, and green eyes that were bright even in the murky depths of the lake. It didn’t take long for Percy to pull Nico flush against his body, and cup Nico’s face with one hand. There was a beat of silence between them, then Nico closed his eyes to meet Percy half way for a kiss, and—

“Have you ever petted a shark?”

Nico opened his eyes. “What?”

“A shark. I have a big one.”

“Um,” Nico said intelligently, flicking his eyes down to Percy’s pants.

Percy let him go, and then he whistled out into the green watery abyss. Within seconds, a shark the size of an airplane approached them. It was wearing a pilot’s cap, and waved at Percy with its fin.

“His name is Blue. Hop on!” said Percy who sat on one of the saddles of Blue. Nico followed, feeling confused, but without any protest. Vaguely he mused that _of course_ Percy would name his pet shark Blue. Then, before he was even really settled properly, Blue took off toward the surface.

They broke through the water, and swam into the air, high above the clouds. Blue came to a rest once they were high enough among the clouds. It was a whole different kind of sea, and the sun was overhead, making everything look a bit different than they had when they were under the water. It all looked a little more captivating and made Nico feel like maybe he could stay up here forever.

Percy pulled Nico by the arm and hopped off of Blue. The shark dived back into the clouds, and was gone. Without saying anything, Percy brought Nico to his naked chest once again, and smiled down at him with dark eyes that made Nico’s breath catch. With a slow sultry grin, Percy leaned in once again, and this time, they weren’t interrupted by a shark as they kissed.

Nico pulled away feeling breathless, feeling the high blush on his cheeks, but when he opened his eyes, the person in front of him was not Percy. In front of him, the person holding him in his arms, eliciting in him an all too familiar feeling of comfort and safety, with eyes like he could never forget, was Jason.

“Hey Neeks,” came Jason’s warm voice.

“Hi,” he replied quietly and a bit timidly.

Jason’s hand came to rest on the side of Nico’s cheek, and Nico tried to resist the way he pressed into Jason’s touch, but he couldn’t. He tried to ignore how he could feel the heat of Jason’s skin, he tried to ignore how he smelled of citrus fruits and pine trees, and he tried to ignore how their chests were pleated together close enough that he could feel Jason’s heartbeat.

His breath hitched a little when Jason’s thumb ran over Nico’s lips, softly tracing them with the pad of his finger. Nico glanced away, his face growing three shades darker—glancing toward Jason’s bare chest was not helping.

Their footholds shifted, and the two of them fell into the cloud they had been standing on. Nico landed on his back and Jason fell on top of him, finding themselves on a bed made of clouds. Or at least, it felt comfortable and soft like a bed.

Jason was still looking at him adoringly, like he did every so often. Nico felt the blush burn a bit hotter on his cheeks as the distance between their faces began to close.

Nico should stop this, should know better, should _do something_ but he didn’t. He laid there and watched with great fascination as Jason tipped his head down toward his, and when Jason kissed him, soft, warm and gentle, Nico kissed him back.

He kissed him, and let himself really feel it. He let his hands wander; his hands traced along the sides Jason’s strong jaw, up to curl into his hair, and down his bare, well-muscled back. Nico let himself feel the pleasure of skin on skin, without any clothes to burden either of them. He felt like melting into Jason with every touch, every kiss, every arch of his back, every moan that escaped either of their lips.

Nico curled around Jason, wishing for the dream not to end, wishing for nothing more than to be closer, closer, _closer_ to the beautiful blonde Son of Jupiter…

…

…Sure enough, he woke up with another embarrassing problem in his pants.

Nico hurried to the bathroom to take care of it, though he forced himself to bathe in cold water this time around. There was no way he was going to think about Jason like that, not while Nico was conscious. It was bad enough the dream got as far as it did. He had an urge to at least stroke his inner thigh, but Nico wouldn’t let himself have even the tiniest bit of relief. He wouldn’t be able to look at Jason in the eye ever again if that happened.

The urge to cry came back. It wasn’t necessarily about _what_ happened in the dream, but about _who_ was in the dream. What Nico dreamt of just wasn’t possible, and he felt like a complete fool for even entertaining himself with the notion it could be. That’s what he had to keep telling himself, as much as the desire sat stubbornly at the front of his subconscious.

Jason would never like Nico that way. Even if it came down to some sort of ultimatum, he’d never want Nico as more than a friend.

“I’m so stupid, pathetic, hopeless…” he mumbled to himself.

Will was his boyfriend, had been for almost half a year, and not once had Nico ever thought about him like he had about Percy. He supposed he needed to add Jason to that list now, though it pained him to admit it. Jason shouldn’t have ever made it onto that list in the first place. Not when Percy had been the sole person fueling all of Nico’s fantasies for so long, and should—no, _would_ —continue to. The be all and end all would always be one Percy Jackson.

But even thinking that, Nico knew that wasn’t really true, or at least, not as true as it once might have been. He dreamt about kissing Jason (and more) and liked it—wanted _more_ of it. Wasn’t that all the proof he needed?

Jason was only ever supposed to be his friend. Nico wasn’t supposed to grow romantically attached to him. But that was always his luck, falling for the heroes, the ones who deserved better than whatever Nico was. And Will, well he was just being plain damn unfair and insensitive to him, to the one guy who actually wanted him as a boyfriend, and liked him enough to actually want to sleep with him, liked him enough that he wanted the world to know it.

He couldn’t help it if his heart beat for another. That wasn’t something Nico had ever chosen. He really hoped that giving himself to Will would be enough of a push in the right direction, no matter how much it still scared him. The road less taken was the better one, or something along those lines. It just had to be the right choice, because he didn’t have any options left, at least not ones that wouldn’t hurt him in the long run.

Nico sat down on the shower floor, and brought his legs up to hug them. He rested his head on his knees, and while he bit back his sobs, he let his tears mingle with the cold drops of water from above that were rolling down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/95609342983) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Man, this chapter needed so much editing in flow, I had to do a rewrite. -lays down- But it sounds a lot better than what was on the first draft, so hopefully I don't feel the need to nitpick endlessly at another installment like I always do.
> 
> Well, so what happened toward the end there... yeah. Nico, my poor son. I had fun writing the dream sequence, as rarely do dreams ever make complete sense. Honestly though, seeing a shark the size of an airplane would scare the shit out of me. Next chapter is also going to get a bit steamy; not enough to change to an M rating, but I still want to warn everyone ahead of time. 
> 
> I might as well add in the bio for the new OC in this chapter, since she was mentioned once before.
> 
>  **Tori Mizushima.** A 16-year-old of Japanese-American heritage and daughter of Nike. She's the counselor for her cabin and takes her role very seriously, but fools around too much with any unrelated tasks. The fastest way to anger her is to call her by her full first name 'Victoria', as she hates that it's so obvious to her godly parentage, in addition to having too many syllables. Typical of Nike demigods, Tori is rather competitive at everything, though if it involves academics, she loses interest pretty quickly. She has one of the largest appetites at Camp Half-Blood, and thus enjoys challenging people to eating contests. Regardless of the bottomless pit she calls a stomach, she keeps herself healthy and in shape. She has declared Marisol as her rival, though as to what exactly, Marisol has yet to find out. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	44. Súton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **súton**  
>  [SOO·ton] _Croatian_  
>  (n.) twilight; the approach of death or the end of something
> 
> ⚠️ This chapter gets steamy toward the end, so watch out for that if it makes you uncomfortable.

The shower did help Nico relax a little.

Earlier, after he was done, Hazel had stopped by to check on him. Nico felt guilty lying to her about getting shampoo in his eyes when she asked why they were pink, and whether or not Hazel believed him, he wasn’t sure. She didn’t push the subject though, and for that Nico was grateful.

Reyna had visited later in the evening. Together with Hazel, they spoke about their day over the home cooked dinner Nico made, and carried on into the night while they ate ice cream and watched a movie. Hazel had fallen asleep shortly afterward and Nico kissed her forehead goodnight before walking outside with Reyna. It was probably around 9pm, and she needed to get back to Cabin Ten in order to pack.

“I’ll come get Hazel in the morning,” she said.

“Alright. I’ll make sure to get up extra early so I don’t miss your departure.”

Reyna looked at him a bit too attentively, so Nico asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t help thinking of what you told me earlier, about your next date.”

Nico sighed. “It’s my choice. I want to do this.”

“Sex won’t solve your relationship problems. It’s only going to cause more complications.”

He stubbornly shook his head. “I know what I’m doing, Reyna. And if things get too far, I’ll let him know.”

“You’re so young, Niccoló….”

“He was only fourteen when he lost it. Why isn’t that a problem? And I already did a little research, so it’s not like I’m going in there blind.” And when he said ‘a little’, he meant it. Nico could only research so far before he felt like his face was going to explode from embarrassment. But he needed to prepare himself for what would inevitably come on his next date with Will.

“It’s just that I still feel like you’re rushing things with him,” Reyna answered. “I won’t tell you what to do, but sitting down and talking with him about the things that are bothering you is something I strongly recommend.”

Nico took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m mature enough to handle things like this on my own.”

Reyna gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return. “Sex doesn’t just affect you physically, you know.”

“I do know that, which is why I’m having it with him. He says we’ll be more emotionally intimate after we do it, and that it’ll be good for our relationship.” She gave him a look as if she had smelled something rancid. Nico bit the inside of his cheek.

“He told you this?” she asked, her tone sounded a little venomous.

“Yes. And I want that. I want to be closer to the one guy who actually wants to be with me.”

“You don’t need to sleep with your partner to be emotionally intimate with them.”

“But nothing else is working. That’s my point.”

Reyna looked at him worriedly and shook her head. “I don’t want to be that person, but as your friend, I need to be honest. Nico, if this is the direction your relationship is taking, you’re going to get hurt.”

He let go of her hand and crossed his arms. Nico rolled a small rock underneath his shoe as he looked down at the grass. “Then what advice can you give me?”

“You want the honest, raw truth?”

“Yeah.”

“Break up with him before he breaks up with you.”

Nico rose his head so quickly to look at her, he was sure he heard his neck snap. “What?”

“I know that’s not what you want to hear, but it’s the only advice I can give you.”

“But Reyna—”

She held up a hand in a halting gesture, and Nico silenced himself. “Does he make you happy? Or more accurately, do you feel as happy being with him as you feel when you’re hanging out with Hazel or with me?” She paused for a brief second. “Do you feel as happy in your relationship with Will as you do being friends with Jason?”

Nico avoided her gaze and fiddled with his skull ring. He couldn’t lie and say he felt happy being with Will. He did, in the beginning. But the more they fought, the more Nico began to regret the whole thing. He needed to give this relationship a chance though. There were so many ups and downs for couples. It was only a challenge of their bond, and he needed to stick it out for the long haul.

Reyna gently lifted his chin up with her finger and looked at him tenderly. Nico met her stare. “Maybe I’m wrong,” Reyna began. “I don’t know Will like you do. Maybe he isn’t all that bad. Wanting someone you can call your lover, partner, spouse, what have you, is a desire a lot of us wish to gain someday. But what I know of now, and just looking at your face, I can tell it’s not only me who you’re trying to convince that you’re happy.”

He wasn’t sure what to say to that. Nico glanced to the side and then looked up again at Reyna from underneath his bangs. “Someone actually likes me and wants to be with me,” he said at last. “I just want to make it work.”

She sighed soundlessly, but didn’t say anything. Reyna brought him into a hug, and Nico hugged her back. “If he hurts you,” she started after a pause. “I will personally escort him to the gates of the Underworld.”

Nico smiled a bit. “I’ve already got that covered. I had a little talk with him about his slip-up to you.” He removed himself from Reyna’s embrace and continued, “He’s living on another planet if he thinks he can get away with stuff because he’s my boyfriend.”

She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. “Well that’s a start.” Reyna looked behind her as demigods from different cabins began to file in for the night. She turned back to Nico and said, “I better get going. But before I do, I’m curious. The whole time Hazel and I have been here, you didn’t once talk to Jason, not even to say hello. Is everything okay?”

Nico felt his cheeks warm up a bit, though he hoped it was dark enough outside that Reyna didn’t notice. “No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just, um, y’know I wanted to hang out with you and Hazel since I don’t get to see you two as often. I see Jason every day.”

Reyna apparently didn’t believe him, judging by her observant stare and slight furrow of her brows. Her lips pursed, and she looked like she was thinking hard about something, but whatever it was, she didn’t share it with him.

“Good night, Nico.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning to pick up Hazel and say good bye.”

“Okay. Good night, Reyna.”

Nico watched her walk across the quad to Cabin Ten where Piper had come out to stand on the porch. She saw Reyna and smiled, but then quickly turned around to the doorway and started yelling something, though all Nico caught was an angry, “Drew!” Reyna looked back at him and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Then she walked into the cabin and closed the door.

He returned inside his own abode and smiled as he passed a slumbering Hazel. Nico got himself ready for some much needed sleep, though he was wide awake for quite a while in bed. He kept thinking about what Reyna said to him, and when he glanced at the clock on the back wall, it read a little past midnight.

Something in her words kept nagging at him from the back of his mind, though he couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe when he woke up in the morning, he’d be able to make more sense of their conversation. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep, and hope that the next day would bring him good things.

When he closed his eyes, he thought of Jason from the erotic dream he had during his nap, and Nico groaned to himself.

It was going to be a long, long night.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason was a bit sad the morning Reyna and Hazel left to return to Camp Jupiter.

He knew they had their own things to do back in their home though. Throughout their entire three day stay, he hadn’t once spoken to Nico. Ever since their last moment alone, the moment where Jason almost royally fucked up and exposed his feelings for Nico, he’d been avoiding the younger teen. Shrine construction was the excuse he gave Reyna, but she didn’t seem to buy it, and Hazel was a little upset Jason didn’t even greet them in passing whenever they saw him outside.

Jason had partially lied yet again, saying Nico’s time would be better spent with his sisters, as it wasn’t often he got to see them, so he didn’t want to distract them. He told Hazel he’d definitely hang out with Nico once she and Reyna were on their way home, and once he finished the work on the current shrine he was building.

A whole day had passed since Reyna and Hazel had left. Jason still didn’t seek Nico out.

Yeah, he was being a coward. He wasn’t facing his feelings like he should be, but too much had happened recently for him to explain to Nico what exactly occurred at their last hangout, which in hindsight, seemed more like a date.

“I’m an idiot,” Jason sighed as he painted one of the newly finished shrines. “Shouldn’t have done that. Now it’s definitely going to be awkward between us.”

Sometime around midafternoon as he was taking a lunch break under the shade of a tree, Will approached him. Jason ate his sandwich calmly, though his blood was starting to come to a boil just at the mere sight of the Apollo boy.

What did he want now? Jason hadn’t spoken to Nico or even _loitered_ next to him for several days. He’d been leaving him well enough alone just like Will asked. Did he come to ask Jason to leave permanently to Camp Jupiter so he could have Nico completely to himself? It probably wasn’t that, but even if it was, Jason wasn’t going to bend over backward like last time.

“Hey,” came Will’s greeting once he was close enough.

Jason regarded him with a nod, and then went back to eating his lunch.

“So, how are you doing?”

“Fine. Taking a break for a bit. Then it’s back to work.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re being more mindful of your health.”

“Doctor’s orders, right?”

“Yeah,” Will replied with a soft, awkward laugh. He stared at Jason in silence, though Jason didn’t pay him anymore attention as he ate.

“So… you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”

“Crossed my mind once or twice, yeah.” Jason took another bite of his sandwich.

“Are you going to ask what it is?”

“Don’t really care, honestly,” he replied after he finished eating his current portion of food.

Will huffed out a frustrated sigh, and then said, “I’m sorry for what I said to you last time we spoke in private.” When Jason didn’t give him a response, Will continued, “I was just upset. I know you’re important to Nico, so I wanted to apologize. Think you can forgive me?”

“I acknowledge that what you said was sound, even if you were angry.”

“Does that mean you accept my apology?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

Jason smiled gently at him. “No.”

Will scowled and crossed his arms. “You’re not being very reasonable today.”

“Just because you ask me to forgive you doesn’t mean I have to comply. In time I probably will, but that time is not right now, or within the next few weeks. Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about? Or can I get back to my lunch?”

“Can I at least sit down?”

Jason gestured to the shady patch of grass in front of him. “Go ahead. But I don’t have a lot of time to loaf around. Once I’m through with my lunch, I’m going back to work.”

“Well then I’ll make this quick.” Will sat down cross-legged as he stared intently at Jason. “Nico and I have a date tonight, and I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“The answer is no.”

“You didn’t even let me tell you what it is.”

“It won’t be to my benefit in any way, I’m assuming, so the answer is a boldfaced ‘No’.”

Will gave him half a glare, but Jason merely stared back at him expressionless. “That’s a little selfish of you, Grace.”

“I’m backing off like you asked me to so you can have all the time in the world to spend with Nico. Don’t really see how I’m the selfish one here, Solace.”

“It concerns his sense of security, and you’re the first person I thought of when going over our plans for tonight.”

Jason really didn’t want to ask what it was, because he knew himself. If Will told him Nico needed him for whatever reason, Jason would cave in five seconds flat. He just couldn’t say ‘no’ if it was to Nico’s benefit.

“Fine, I’ll bite. What is it?”

Will smiled at him. “Tonight I want to take a walk with him on the beach after dinner. It’s supposed to be a special date, but I know how Nico is about keeping our relationship a secret. I messed up with telling Reyna when I wasn’t supposed to, and I want to make it up to him. So I wanted to ask if you’d supervise us, like make sure nobody else sees. I kinda want to hold his hand, but it wouldn’t be good if somebody saw us.”

“I don’t have that kind of power. I can’t make everyone leave the beach without giving them a reason.”

“We won’t be walking in the bigger area of the beach. It’ll be the one far out, near the edge of the forest. A lot of boulders are there, so it’s not ideal for swimming or even hanging out. It’s secluded enough that people won’t go there, at least not after sunset.”

“Have you talked to Nico about this?”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“And what if he doesn’t agree?”

“Then we’ll just do something else that doesn’t involve the outdoors.”

Jason crossed his arms and stared at Will pointedly. He really didn’t want to supervise them. Jason would just be reminded of their relationship all over again, and if they were holding hands, smiling and laughing in the other’s company, his heartbreak would only worsen.

But it was that sort of selfish thinking that always got him into trouble. If Nico was okay with it, if he didn’t mind, then Jason would help make his date with Will a little more comfortable.

“I won’t do it until you ask Nico if it’s okay.”

“That’ll ruin the surprise—”

“Not doing it if you don’t ask him, Solace.”

“Fine, I’ll ask him first about the beach. And if he says yes—”

“I’ll make sure nobody disturbs your date.”

Will gave him a bright smile. “Thank you! I really do appreciate it. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“I don’t need compensation for this. I’m doing it for Nico, not for you.”

Will sighed as he stood up from the grass. “Are you and I going to continue to be this way? On bad terms?”

“That depends. Are you going to try and manipulate Nico until he can’t make a decision without asking your permission first?”

“I don’t have time for this.” Will shook his head. “I’m not manipulating him, okay? I just want him to understand that sulking about things he can do something about isn’t productive. I honestly want him to get better, and you and your little posse of friends are coddling him instead of helping him. He’s getting there, but not fast enough.”

Jason’s blood boiled a little hotter, and he could feel sparks forming again at his fingertips. But arguing with somebody stubborn like Will wasn’t going to do anybody any good. Jason didn’t want to sound like a broken record.

“If that’s all you wanted to ask of me, I’d like to get back to my lunch now,” he said slowly, trying to keep his voice leveled.

Will stared at him for a moment. There were hints of regret in his features, but it wasn’t enough to make Jason feel sympathetic toward him. “I really do hope you and I can be friends someday, Jason.” Then he turned around, and walked away.

Needless to say, Jason continued his day in a foul mood.

He was a bit glad Percy wasn’t there to witness him seething as he worked on the shrine. Jason kept thinking about his fight with Will almost a week ago. It was just so _wrong_ for him to be treating Nico that way, putting him on a damn _schedule_ because he seriously distrusted his own boyfriend that much. And even when Jason first found out from Nico himself and told him it wasn’t right, Nico didn’t protest about it, but _agreed_ that Will had the right idea.

Nico didn’t have the best self-esteem. Jason knew it, Reyna knew it, Hazel knew it, maybe even Will knew it. Maybe in his own way, Will was trying to help Nico get more of that confidence, but was he really that blind to his harmful methods of getting Nico there? So many people liked Will, but at the same time, he had a lot of ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends. Was there some sort of pattern Jason wasn’t seeing?

Though he was angry about Nico’s situation, Jason dreaded the day when Will broke up with him. It was bound to happen. Something like this couldn’t last forever, especially since Nico didn’t even seem as happy as usual, and Will seemed more concerned about grooming Nico to his ideals instead of just letting Nico be himself.

Nico would be heartbroken, and that would shatter his already fragmented self-worth.

But if that did happen, Jason would be there to help him any way Nico wanted. He’d suck up his cowardice and be the best good friend as he could possibly achieve.

When the shrine had an evenly applied coat of paint, Jason decided his work was done for the day. He couldn’t concentrate on anything else, so he went to the gym for a workout. Every frustration currently plaguing his mind was beaten via the sandbag hooked to the stand. At one point he punched it so hard, it flew off the hook. It made a criminal mess on the floor as sand spilled out of it. Shamefully he searched for a broom and dustpan to clean it all up. Jason really ought to watch his strength.

Evening came around quicker than he liked. Right about now, everyone but Will and Nico were eating at the dining pavilion. Jason opted not to eat there, simply to omit any suspicion from other campers as to why it was the second time the two secret lovebirds were gone. It would be more confusing with a third gone, and dissipate any concise assumption. So, Jason offered some of his food to his father, and then took the rest to his cabin to eat in silence.

He caught Piper staring at him, but he didn’t pay any unneeded attention her way.

Will knocked on his door around seven, and told him he got a reluctant, but definite okay from Nico about their date plans. Jason followed Will with his own bout of hesitance down to the beach.

Nico was already there looking a bit nervous, and when he spotted Jason, he looked about ready to flee.

“Sorry I took so long,” Will said as they approached him. “Just had to go and get Jason.”

“Why is he here?” asked Nico a bit quietly and cautiously. Jason didn’t ignore the fact that Nico kept his eyes trained everywhere except on him. Did he seriously mess up that bad that Nico didn’t even want to look at him anymore?

“You didn’t tell him why I’m here?” Jason asked Will with a glare. “You were supposed to tell him.”

“No, you told me to tell him about the beach part, not about _your_ part.”

“What’s going on?” came another question from Nico. He looked so much like a frightened kitten at this point. Jason loathed how this whole situation was making Nico uncomfortable, and that he was a small part of it.

“Sorry, I should’ve mentioned it before,” Will said, turning to Nico. “I asked Jason to supervise our date so nobody tries to disturb us, or see us. I know it’s important to you that we keep our relationship a secret. He agreed to help, but not until I told you we’d be walking here.”

Nico gave Jason a quick glance and then looked down at his shoes. He crossed his arms and shrunk in on himself like he used to, before he grew comfortable around Jason. The fact that the comfort between them was most likely gone now made Jason wish he could sew his mouth shut. If only he hadn’t let it slip he thought Nico was beautiful, maybe he wouldn’t have to start all over with getting Nico to become relaxed around him.

“I’ll be flying nearby, making sure nobody sees you two,” he offered. “If I see somebody coming, I’ll signal you with a hand wave. But I won’t bother you otherwise. I promise.”

When he didn’t get a response from Nico, Jason continued, “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can leave too. There’s this path in the forest you two might like instead. I took it the one time I went on a date with Piper. It’s secluded enough that nobody can immediately see you, but not so deep you’ll get lost.”

Nico still didn’t look at him, but he did give a soft release of breath. “It’s fine, you don’t have to leave,” he said. “Thanks for… doing this for me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, is everything good then?” asked Will, looking between them.

“It is.” Nico looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile. “Thanks for asking him.”

“My pleasure. I just want you to be comfortable. Now then, shall we?”

Will took Nico’s hand in his, and when Nico smiled a little shyer at him, Jason flew up into the sky. He didn’t want to see them anymore than he had to.

Their walk along the beach didn’t last as long as Jason thought. He saw some campers in the far distance, but they situated themselves in the busiest part of the beach. Nobody would see Will or Nico so long as they didn’t turn the corner of the farthest cliff.

Periodically he looked back just to make sure stray demigods weren’t venturing from outside the forest. Will said something to Nico, and he actually gave a short laugh. He kissed Nico’s cheek and received a blush in return. At least Nico looked happy this time. Maybe Will did have the best of intentions after all.

Before they reached the bend, Will waved up to Jason, signaling their walk was done. Nico still didn’t look up at him. He simply took Will’s other hand and led him to a shadow nearby. Then they disappeared, probably to continue their date, whatever it was.

Jason flew down onto the shore and stared at the footprints they left behind. He sat down and gazed out into the ocean. The sun was already gone from the horizon, leaving a pink and purple sky behind it.

_I messed up._ Jason removed his glasses and covered his eyes. Nico didn’t look at him the whole time he was there, and the only time he did, he looked scared. _I should’ve never told him that. I fucked up so bad. Gods, I’m such a dumbass._

He was glad it was dark and lonely where he was. It was better if nobody saw him in such a pathetic state.

Just put it in a box.

It was empty anyway. Wouldn’t hurt to refill it a little again.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Their date was going along swimmingly.

Sure, it had taken a bit of convincing for Nico to agree to have their date a day after their last argument, but whether it was through a miracle or charms, Will succeeded. He took his romantic duties seriously; he needed to make it up to Nico. Will had asked Miranda ahead of time if she could cook a special meal for two, but he lied and said it was for him and one of his siblings who was going through a hard time. She had believed him thankfully, though he didn’t miss the curious look she watched him with as he left Cabin Four.

Nico liked the dinner: a salad consisting of pears, grapes, cucumbers, lemongrass, and mint leaves; a buttered lobster; a small basket of buns; and two slices of chocolate Bundt cake. He also liked how Will set up the whole thing in Cabin Thirteen: a small vase of roses for the centerpiece on the table, surrounded by tiny lit candles. He didn’t like to brag, but Will could be very romantic if his partners gave him the chance. 

He hated to think he got it from Apollo. His father was absolutely ridiculous, and it was a true wonder how he managed to seduce so many women (and men), but Apollo must’ve been doing something right, considering he had a small village of children.

Over dinner they talked about how Nico’s time was spent with Reyna and Hazel. Nico had also asked Will if he could volunteer in the infirmary on his off days, but Will told Nico he needed to take breaks. Overworking himself wouldn’t be good for anyone. Besides, his siblings were already getting suspicious as to why Nico was working so closely with Will all the time. It wouldn’t be an ideal situation if they put two and two together.

At first Nico was very hesitant to accept the beach stroll when it was brought up over at dinner, maybe because he was still a little upset about the Reyna thing. But Will took all the precautions he needed in order to make sure nobody would be around to bother them. Going to Jason was his last resort, honestly, but surely he must’ve known how Nico was about public displays of affection.

He was glad Jason consented to it, even though he looked almost ready to murder Will during their chat.

In time, he really hoped Jason could forgive him. Will admitted to himself that maybe he did go overboard in their argument the other day. But Jason didn’t have the right to lecture him about relationships when he was so inexperienced. Will still suspected Jason had feelings for Nico, but he sincerely hoped Jason could find somebody else that made him happy.

He was just being protective of his best friend, Will knew that. But nobody was completely nice, not even Jason. It just wasn’t possible for somebody to be entirely made up of kindness. Maybe Jason’s envy got the better of him, but at least he was trying to do something about it and respected Will’s feelings in regards to Nico.

Not once did Nico talk about Jason during their date, nor did he seem intent on hanging out with him either. Come to think of it, he didn’t even really look at Jason the whole time he was there. Sure he’d been a little upset with Will because he failed to mention Jason would be their chaperone, but then it was like nobody else existed on that beach except them two. And hey, Will wasn’t going to complain about that.

But going back to Cabin Thirteen after their beach stroll just reminded Will of his last argument with Nico. It’s not like they could just wish it away. Before they got to the final part of their date, something that Will had been patiently (and a bit excitedly) waiting for, he figured he ought to make sure the air was cleared between him and Nico.

“I really am sorry about the Reyna thing,” Will said. He knew he had messed up; things were his fault this time around. He hoped his boyfriend understood that.

Nico sighed and shook his head. “Not exactly romantic conversation. Look, I don’t want to argue about this anymore. I’m not saying I forgive you, but that’s in the past now. Just as long as you let _me_ be the one to break the news to Hazel, we’re okay.”

“So you _still_ haven’t told her yet?”

“Think of it as a consequence for letting it slip to Reyna.”

Well, he couldn’t argue with that, even though it peeved him a little. But Nico was right. Will was already getting off a lot easier than he thought with his mistake. Nico didn’t want to argue about it, so Will wasn’t going to make matters worse for himself, or their relationship, especially on their big date night.

“Alright, that’s fair. Are we good now?”

“Yeah.”

Will smiled and took Nico’s hand. He traced his thumb over Nico’s knuckles, who adverted his gaze a bit shyly. “Thanks for the date,” said Nico after a brief pause. “For both the dinner and the walk on the beach.”

“It was nothing.” Will leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable. I tried to make everything as discreet as possible.”

“No, it was fine, don’t worry. I really appreciate that you, um, did that for me.”

“I was happy to.” Will grinned at him and slid his arms around Nico’s waist. “Mm, but now comes the final part of our special date. If you’re still comfortable with it, of course.”

Nico blushed scarlet and focused more on the letters of Will’s camp shirt than anything else in the room. “I-I am… I’m just—”

“Nervous?” He chuckled lightly. “I know. It’s your first time, so it’s understandable. But don’t worry. I promised I’d take care of you whenever we did this, and I still mean it. I’ll go slow.”

He took Nico’s hand gently and escorted them to the bed. Nico’s palm felt a little sweaty, probably because he was so nervous. Hopefully after they slept together this first time, their future passionate nights won’t be so bad.

“You disabled the IMs, right?” he asked Nico. Getting interrupted was going to raise a lot of questions, and he knew Nico would be devastated if somebody caught him with his legs spread. Will sure didn’t like to be interrupted either, or caught stark naked.

Nico nodded quickly as he took of his shoes and socks. Will mimicked him, placing his sandals near the foot of the bed. Then he lifted Nico’s chin with a gentle finger. “Look at me.” Nico glanced up at him with wide brown eyes and rosy cheeks. “All you have to do is relax—” Carefully he pushed Nico down onto the bed with a palm. “—and tell me if you like it or not.” 

“So um,” Nico began. “Do I get on top or… or what?”

“I don’t like to bottom, so I’ll be on top,” replied Will lightly. “But I’ll try to keep my thrusts gentle. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten some action.”

“Oh…” Nico didn’t say anything more though. He folded his hands on his chest as he looked away from Will.

“Geez Nicky, you look like you’re lying in a casket.”

“Well I don’t know what to do with my hands!” came his quick reply as his cheeks grew a little redder.

“It’s called foreplay. I’ll teach you. But first thing’s first.” Will took out a few condoms from his pocket and a small bottle of lube. He set them on the edge of the nightstand. “Protection is important. Even though we’re demigods, and there’s like only a fraction of a percent of us getting STIs, better to be safe than sorry.”

Nico stared at the items with wider eyes, and he looked about ready to cry. Oh gods, was he even sure he wanted this? He didn’t want the poor kid to feel pressured or terrified. “Nico, Nico it’s okay.” Will brushed the bangs away from his face. “I promise I won’t hurt you. But it is your first time, so it’s most likely going to be uncomfortable for the first few minutes.”

“So how long do you think we’ll be?” he asked in a careful voice. “I-I’m just curious since I’ve never done this before.”

“Uh, well it’s hard to say? I mean, every couple is different? I don’t know what turns you on, and it’ll take me a couple tries to hit your prostate, since we’ve never slept together before.”

“Oh gods.” Nico covered his face with his hands. Will didn’t think it was possible for his boyfriend’s face to get even redder. “Oh gods.”

“We seriously don’t have to do this if—”

“No, no I want to, really. It’s just—I mean I don’t have a nice body like you do and so—”

Will chuckled. “Thanks for the compliment.”

“—so I’m not going to be much to look at, and the scars and you can probably—my ribs and yeah….”

“It’s dimly lit in here, Nico. And that’s not really what I’ll be focusing on.”

Nico nodded quickly. “Okay, yeah I… you’re right. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I know you’re nervous. Here, let’s start sitting up then.” Will took Nico’s hands and pulled them away from his face. Then he helped him sit up on the bed. Gods, he looked so precious with his rosy cheeks and those dark brown doe eyes of his.

“I’ll take care of you, Tiny Terror.” He kissed Nico’s cheek. “I promise.”

The small nod he got from Nico appeared to be the cue that he was ready. Will smiled at him, and then leaned in to kiss his lips. He started slowly at first, as the last thing he wanted was to scare Nico away.

Gradually his boyfriend eased into the kiss, and his chest wasn’t heaving with panicked breaths like moments before. Will kissed him a little deeper this time, and was surprised to be rewarded with Nico’s hands sliding up to his shoulders.

Will kissed down his neck, trying to find some sort of erogenous spot. Many of his exes had one on their neck, or in the case of both Travis and Connor, on their collarbones. Unlike the times he had slept with his previous partners, Will figured Nico wouldn’t ever want to be too adventurous in bed, and he doubted Nico would be attracted to biting. He was from a different time, and was vanilla as they came.

That was fine of course. Will could use a change of pace when it came to sex, and maybe Nico would be up for experimenting later when he was comfortable enough. Maybe he’d even agree to riding when he was more confident with his body.

Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, and Will smiled as he kissed the crook of where his neck met his shoulder. He slid his hand under Nico’s shirt, tracing his palm up his side. Without breaking away from their kissing, Will gently guided Nico to lay down on the bed. He was careful not accidentally hurt Nico anywhere with his knees as he hovered over him. That wouldn’t be fun for anyone, most of all Nico.

But he seemed a bit more relaxed now. Nico was starting to kiss him back with more enthusiasm, letting his fingers wander to comb through Will’s hair. So far so good. Will smiled against Nico’s skin and sucked a light spot on his neck, eliciting another soft moan from the boy under him. Curiously he kissed and licked his way around to the other side of Nico’s neck, and out of nervousness or a desire to be closer, Nico held Will tighter.

Will hummed quietly, rubbing soothing circles against Nico’s sharp and prominent hip bones. He felt Nico relax and give a small shiver of pleasure. He couldn’t help but think that maybe this night would be fruitful after all.

He shifted his weight, and huffed out a quiet breath of a laugh when he felt the tenting in Nico’s jeans. They’d hardly done anything at all, and yet already Nico seemed to be eager. Maybe he just liked being touched all over, places nobody would think to touch. That was perfectly fine with him. Even if Nico had scars, Will didn’t care. He’d been a healer for a while, and seeing so many scars left him numb to the sight of them. Many demigods had scars. Jake certainly had some from his injuries with Festus. It wasn’t a problem.

With a free hand, Will followed the soft trail of fine hairs beneath Nico’s belly button, down into the front of his pants. He only slipped his fingertips inside, intending to tease, but he still got another shiver out of Nico.

Will tilted his head a bit to change the angle, his tongue licking over the seam of Nico’s lips, encouraging him to part. Nico gasped and Will took the opportunity to lick his way inside his mouth, swallowing the soft moan Nico gave. He didn’t do anything crazy; he simply let Nico grow accustomed to it and figure out what he liked himself. It was all very shy, very tentative stuff, but it was cute all the same, from the way Nico curiously licked at his bottom lip, to the way Nico’s hands nervously gripped at his shirt.

Carefully he slid his hand to the buckle on Nico’s belt, expertly taking it apart. Will had nimble fingers, something he was mighty proud of. It helped him when doing his work as a medic, and helped him please his partners in bed. Unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans didn’t take long, and Nico made a small noise in the back of his throat from being allowed a little more freedom.

“Gods…” Nico gasped out as Will kissed down the front of his neck to his clavicle. Another soft moan, another little victory. After this, he was sure Nico would feel close to him, and then they’d be on their way to a lovely relationship.

Will slid his hand against Nico’s length, palming him gently over his boxers. Nico hips jumped up a little into the feeling, moaning under his breath. Feeling confident that it turned him on, Will applied more pressure and gave him a couple of hard strokes, making Nico gasp out,

“Percy!”

Then time stopped.

Will rose from his spot and looked down at him. Nico opened his eyes and looked up at Will with a flustered face and soft pants of breath. Nico gave him a confused stare, and Will gave him one back.

“My name isn’t Percy,” he said slowly. “It’s Will.”

And Nico’s shocked, almost terrified expression, signaled that neither of them would be enjoying the rest of their date very much.  
  


* * * * *  
  


When would Nico stop fucking things up? Definitely not tonight, it seemed.

His date with Will had been going great so far. They had a nice dinner which Will paid Miranda for, telling her some lie about what the occasion was, then they strolled along the beach holding hands, and then Nico was finally going to give his boyfriend the last piece of innocence he had for himself.

All that bliss stopped the moment the wrong word slipped from his lips.

“My name isn’t Percy. It’s Will.”

Nico sat up quickly and tugged down his shirt. “Yeah, of course. I don’t know what—”

“Why did you say Percy’s name instead of mine?” asked Will with just the tiniest hint of anger.

He couldn’t control it, not after Nico had that almost raunchy dream of him and Percy. A part of him was honestly relieved he didn’t say Jason’s name instead. That would have just ended in absolute disaster. Actually doing it with Will must’ve simply reminded him of the dream, but it’s not like he didn’t want to sleep with his boyfriend. It’s just said boyfriend sort of looked like Percy when Nico closed his eyes, because he was warm like Percy, he was just about the same height and build as Percy, he smelled of the ocean like Percy…

“Let’s just get back to where we were,” Nico said quickly. He reached out for Will, but the older teen scooted an inch away from his grasp.

“I’m not doing anything until you tell me why you called Percy’s name, and not mine.”

Nico swallowed thickly and began to pull up the zipper of his jeans now that his excitement had died down. “It’s just, I mean I had a dream recently about Percy and me, and it was—”

“You had sex with him?”

“I didn’t mean to dream about him like that! Honest! It just happened!”

“Have you ever dreamed about me that way?”

Nico pushed his jean button back in its place. “…No,” he replied in a quiet, shameful voice as he hooked his belt through its buckle.

Will shook his head, and gave a single, humorless laugh. “And here I thought I had to worry about Jason. Looks like I was wrong after all.”

“I’m sorry Will! That dream happened on its own!”

“Well it didn’t come from nowhere! People don’t just magically dream about getting fucked by people they’re not in a relationship with!”

“I’ve just been hanging around Percy a bit more, that’s all!”

“I hang around a bunch of people too and _I_ don’t dream about them like that when I’m in a relationship.” Will looked forward, away from Nico. “Are you attracted to him?”

“Huh?”

“Are you attracted to Percy?”

It was the question he hoped Will would never ask him. But he couldn’t lie. He needed Will to trust him. Nico had to come clean. Will told him about all his previous partners anyway.

“…Yes.” Maybe not as much as he used to be, but the lingering feeling was still there.

Will sighed and held his face with his hand. “In-fucking-credible. I owe Jason an apology for being suspicious of him. Percy, really? Of course. Olympus’s very own hero. Everyone wants _him._ ”

“It’s not my fault okay?!” Nico exclaimed. “I can’t help who I’m attracted to and it’s not like it was going to go away after five years!”

Will slowly turned his head to look at Nico, betrayal and shock clear as day on his face. “Five years?” Damn, maybe he shouldn’t have said it so soon.

“I…” He was already in deep shit. Will would be paranoid even further if Nico didn’t get it out now. “I’ve had feelings for Percy ever since I met him.”

“You’ve crushed on him for that long?”

Nico shook his head. “It started that way, but then I fell in love with him after a while.”

Will rose from his spot on the bed. “You were in love with Percy for _five_ years?!”

“Yes! I couldn’t help it!”

“But Bianca—”

“I _know_ , and I’ve hated myself for a long time because of it!” Nico shot up from his seat and followed Will as he paced around the cabin. “But it wasn’t his—”

“You actually fell in love with the guy who helped kill your sister?!”

“No! Percy didn’t do anything like that! I was just young and angry and sad that she died! But he didn’t—!”

“How could you?! That’s one of the most fucked up things I’ve ever heard! Gods!”

Nico backed away slowly. “I… I didn’t mean to do it! Why won’t you believe me?! I’ve told you nothing but the truth in our relationship! I’m not cheating on you with Jason—”

“Because you wish you were with Percy instead!”

“Stop it Will! I’m over him!”

Will turned on his heel and walked up to Nico angrily. “Stop lying to me! Because if you’re having wet dreams about him, maybe you’re even lying to yourself! What other evidence do you need?!” He threw his hands up in the air when Nico didn’t respond. Will stormed to the back of the cabin, and then paced around again.

“I can’t believe this. Cheated on _again._ ”

“I wasn’t cheating!” Nico felt the lump of a threatening sob rise to his throat as the words left his mouth. “I would never do that to anyone! And he’d never like me anyway—!”

“Of course he wouldn’t!”

Nico felt his heart sink to his stomach at the truth of Will’s words.

“He’s straight! He has Annabeth! They’re like soulmates or something, the camp’s Golden Couple! And you’re like his little brother with the way he worries over you!”

“I know,” Nico tried again, hearing his own voice beginning to break. “I know Percy will never return my feelings, but that’s why I wanted to try being with somebody—”

“So you thought you could use me to get rid of your feelings for him?” Will turned his attention back to Nico. He looked hurt, angry, and confused. And the only one to blame was Nico. “Do you know how shitty that is to do that to someone?”

“That wasn’t my intention and I definitely never meant to hurt you in any way!” Nico cried, trying to keep the budding of tears from obscuring his vision. “Will, I do like you—”

“I don’t want to hear it!” He walked back to the bed and put on his sandals. “To think that I’ve been trying so hard to make you comfortable around me, so hard to get other people to like you—you’re so frustrating sometimes, I swear to the gods!”

“I never asked you to do that!” Nico stormed over to him. “I never asked to hang around with your friends! Forcing them to spend time with me isn’t going to make anyone want to be my friend! And trying to make me work in the infirmary just so I’m always close to you isn’t going to do much when there are others around! Why can’t you understand that?!”

“I’ve been trying to help you!”

“Well I didn’t ask for your help!”

“You _need_ help, Nico!” Will stood up and glared at him. “Don’t you care at all about your health?”

“Of course I do! But you’re supposed to be my _boyfriend_ , not my _nanny!_ You’re always trying to smother me—”

Will tugged at his hair. “How was I smothering you?! I backed off when you didn’t want to be my friend in the first place, and so I figured you needed some time! And then after you got closer to Jason, I thought I had a shot at being your friend too!”

“But I didn’t ask you throw me into a social life I wasn’t prepared for! It made me feel exhausted and overwhelmed by the end of every hangout!”

“Ugh! You’re so high maintenance and I just don’t know how to fix you anymore!”

Nico stared at him in silence. When Will didn’t get a response, he looked toward Nico. Some of the anger was gone from his face, but he looked increasingly confused as the seconds ticked by and Nico still didn’t respond.

“High maintenance?” he began slowly. “Don’t know how to _fix_ me?” Nico blinked away his tears as heat seared through his veins. “Is that what I am to you? Some sort of _charity case?!_ ”

A crack formed on the obsidian floor beneath him, but he didn’t pay it too much mind. Nico glowered at Will who looked a bit frightened. “Are you saying that all this time you were just trying to _fix_ me?! Was I your science experiment?!”

“No! That wasn’t it at all! I just wanted to see you smile! And I mean, you can be charming when you’re not in your brooding cloud—”

“I’m not brooding! I fucking _hate it_ when you talk about my feelings like that! I hated it the first time during the war, hated it during our friendship, and I still hate it now!”

“Nico you’re not the only one who has problems! You complaining all the time without taking action isn’t doing anybody any good! And Jason isn’t helping if he continues to coddle you!”

“Don’t bring Jason into this!” Nico shouted as his hands curled into fists.

“I’m not badmouthing him! But he’s not being proactive in trying to help you! At this point it seems more like he’s concerned about keeping a good image to the others than—”

“SHUT UP!”

Will promptly zipped his lips as Nico’s anger flared. “You don’t have the _right_ to talk like you know Jason, because you don’t! You don’t know him like I do! Of course he keeps up an image! You don’t understand what he goes through!”

“It can’t be as bad as what you or Percy and Annabeth went through!” Will rubbed his forehead. “Jason hasn’t suffered what you or they did! People don’t like you Nico, but they sure as hell adore _him!_ I don’t understand why—”

“And you’ll never understand either! Things are different for kids of the Big Three, _especially_ Zeus and Hades! We’re always going to be expected to behave certain ways because of our dads! People judge us before they get to know us, and then it’s going to stick at the smallest level, even if we continuously try to prove others wrong!”

Nico shook his head when Will still didn’t respond. “I know you don’t like Jason, but you’re going to have to get used to him being my friend!”

“How am I supposed to like the guy who’s trying to put the moves on my boyfriend?” Will finally said.

“He’s not doing anything wrong! That’s just how he is: affectionate!”

“Looked a little more than affectionate to me when he was getting handsy with you on your last hangout!”

“How do you know…?” Nico remembered telling Will he was going to spend a full day with Jason, but he definitely didn’t tell him about the way Jason caressed his cheek, or the gentle touches to his arms along his scars. “How do you know about that?”

Will sighed. “I saw you of course. How else?”

“You were _spying_ on me?!”

“Excuse me for being paranoid when you two sneak around trying to get alone time!”

“We don’t sneak around!”

“It looked a lot like a date! Why didn’t you push him away?”

“Nothing happened! I wasn’t cheating!”

“Then what was that, huh? Grabbing his hand as he tried to leave? What were you going to say to him?”

He grew silent at that, glancing at the floor. And in all honesty, Nico wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to Jason that day. Tell him he was handsome? That Nico thought he was beautiful too? That Nico could see himself falling in love with a guy like Jason?

That he might kinda, sorta have a crush on him?

There were so many things he could’ve said, but he didn’t, all because they might’ve been the wrong choices of words.

“You’re unbelievable. You don’t even know what you want.”

Nico looked up at Will who appeared angry again instead of scared. “Why are you even with me when you don’t even like me?” he asked, his voice wavering a little. He glared at Nico, and looked almost ready to cry himself. “Why, if all you’ll think about is Percy?”

“I don’t want to like him,” came Nico’s shaky reply. “I want to be over him. I got with you because I thought my feelings for him went away. He wasn’t at camp and I hadn’t thought about him for a while and—Will, I didn’t use you, okay? I promise I didn’t. I do like you, honestly.”

“No, no more ‘honestly’ or any crap like that. You’re not even honest with yourself. How can you be honest with anyone else?”

“I wouldn’t lie to myself! I don’t like Percy!”

“You’re doing it again right now! Do you think I’m an idiot or what?!”

“I never said you were an idiot! I know what I’m doing, so stop talking to me like I’m some little kid!”

“Well you sure act like one half the time!”

Pulling at his hair, Nico growled out a frustrated cry. “How else was I supposed to feel?! You put me on a schedule, Will! A _fucking_ schedule! Who the hell does that to their partner?! I thought it was okay at first because my life was busier, but—”

But it wasn’t okay, looking back now. Nico stared at the floor as he thought about the schedule, thought about Will telling him when he should or shouldn’t hang out with Jason, and thought about how Will told him what was okay to be sad about, and what wasn’t.

“I was only trying to help you!” Will tried again.

“No,” started Nico as he continued to focus his attention on the floor. “You weren’t trying to help me.” He looked up at Will with a harsh glare. “You were trying to control me. Putting me on that schedule, telling me what’s not okay to feel sad about, nearly choosing my friends for me, and giving me ultimatums because I wanted to spend time with Jason, my friend I made on my own? That’s—that’s _disgusting!_ ”

He approached Will a bit closer, gritting his teeth. “It was always about _you_ , Will. It was never how _I_ felt! You rarely ask me how I feel about something; you always just assume what you’re doing is the right thing in our relationship!”

Nico balled his fists at his sides and gave a frustrated shout before adding, “You were treating me like your little brother who didn’t know the difference between the toilet bowl and the dog food bowl! You’re not my brother, and you’re not my dad, so cut that shit out!”

Before Will could say anything, Nico continued with, “It’s no wonder you have so many exes! I bet you tried to tell them what to do and how to feel too! If you ask me, _you’re_ the one that needs to be fixed!”

A pause finally settled between them.

Will wasn’t looking at him, not really. He seemed to be staring out into space, perhaps taking in everything Nico had said. Gradually his expression fell into one of terror, and Nico calmed down a bit. He hadn’t meant to scare him, if that’s what Will was thinking. All he wanted was for him to understand.

For a few minutes Will remained that way, looking horrified at nothing in particular. Nico couldn’t think of anything to say. He was too upset to find the right question to ask about the sudden silence.

“I…” Will started as he finally focused on Nico. “I’m so sorry. I need to go.” He walked to the nightstand and quickly put away the unused items in his pockets. “I’m so sorry Nico.” Was he leaving? They just had an argument, but surely they could pick up the pieces and start over, right? He didn’t necessarily have to go.

“Will—”

“This was a mistake.”

Nico’s heart sunk further into his stomach, burning up in its acid.

“No, we just needed to clear the air. We can make it work—”

“We can’t; I’m really sorry. It’s not you, it’s me. No, no it’s both of us. We just, well, I think we both just got into this for the wrong reasons.”

He began to walk toward the door, and Nico followed after him. He grabbed Will’s hand before he could walk out. “I’m sorry,” Nico said. “I’ll try harder, I promise. I’m new at this and so I don’t really—just tell me what to do and I’ll do it. Teach me how to be a better boyfriend.”

“I’m not even a good boyfriend to begin with. I see that now.” Gently, Will removed his hand from Nico. “And you don’t want me that way. I know that, Nico. _You_ know that.”

“That’s not true! I like having you as a boyfriend!”

Will shook his head and looked at him sadly. “We fight more and more with every passing day, and you’re not even comfortable around me like I hoped. And I didn’t go into this relationship with a clear head; I wanted the wrong things out of it, and that was shitty of me to do. I couldn’t even commit to being patient. I’m sorry.”

“But—”

“You like the _idea_ of a boyfriend, Nico. Just not _me_ as your boyfriend.”

Nico swallowed back a sob as tears muddied his vision again.

“I’m so sorry. For everything. For making you uncomfortable, for how I treated Jason, for trying to fix you, whatever the hell I thought that was. I never intended to do that. I’m so, so sorry. But right now I can’t… I need some air, time to think. You should take time to do that too.” Will covered his face with his hands. “This was wrong. So so wrong.” He looked at Nico again. “Gods, I’m so sorry.”

“Will—”

“We’re over, Nico. I’m sorry.”

And then he was out the door, shutting it closed.

Nico stared at the door completely still as silence echoed around his cabin. He didn’t move, even as his tears finally began to roll down his cheeks. Then he released the sob he’d been holding, and sunk down to the floor. He held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his thick hair.

Why did he think he had a shot at a relationship? Why did he think that he could ever get rid of Percy from his mind, when he was the main reason why Nico ever did anything major anyway? Not even the crush on Jason was enough to erase Percy from Nico’s heart. Why couldn’t he just be rid of these _stupid_ feelings? It ruined something that could’ve been great.

He fucked up, just like he always did. Everything bad that ever happened to him was always his fault. Or maybe the Fates just really didn’t like Hades children. Whatever the case, it at least helped him in some way. Now he finally had his answer to an old question.

Of course Will couldn’t like him, let alone grow to love him. It was now truth that it was hard to love Nico di Angelo. Pity him? Sure. Love him? Yeah right. How could anyone though, really? He was broken in more ways than one, didn’t have a lot of charming qualities, and he wasn’t anything special when it came to looks. He was definitely nobody’s ideal for anything; Will proved that to him. It was dumb luck Nico managed to have friends at all. Nobody really liked children of Hades, or even loved them. Their lives rarely crossed roads with good fortune or that of happiness.

Nico was foolish to think he would be the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/29561155822) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Welp, there it is. The moment you have all been waiting for: Will and Nico finally broke up.
> 
> Now that this happened, Will is finally on his way to fixing his mistakes and bettering himself as a person. It's going to be a gradual process of course, but he'll get there eventually.
> 
> My story never had any plans for Will to be Nico's first time, so I stuck to it. I tried really hard not to make the almost-sex too graphic, because I seriously don't want to change the rating to M until the final arc. But if you think I should change it anyway, I'll put it up to a vote with all of you. -sweats- This chapter took forever to edit because of this steamy scene and their fight, but Chaos was a big help again. I'll probably still get nitpicky with it later, but for now I'm satisfied.
> 
> Where do we go from here? More suffering, is all I can say. There are peaceful moments and fluff in between, but the pain won't stop for a while. Damn, I really do need to change the "Mild Angst" tag to full on "Angst". Yikes. This isn't the last chapter of Arc 3; there are two more to go, and then we can dive into Arc 4.
> 
> Alright, so I need to make an edit: I thought school started for me like, this coming week but I was mistaken. So forget what I said about not updating until next weekend, if you read my notes before this change. -laughs- I'll possibly update two more times before school starts, and then chapters will go back to being posted on weekends. But that'll get talked about more when we cross that bridge.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	45. Eshajōri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **eshajōri**  
>  [eh·sha·jou·ree] _Japanese_  
>  (n.) “people meet, always part”; the concept that expresses the idea about the impermanence of all things, that every human relationship will end someday due to the transient nature of life

Nico woke the next morning with puffy, sore eyes, and a scratchy throat from crying himself to sleep the night before. Even though he knew he should get up, he couldn’t bring himself to start his day. Instead, he laid in bed for hours, ignoring the hunger pangs in his stomach.

As he watched the shadows flicker around the walls, all he could think about was his fight with Will and his stupid almost-sex dream of Percy. True, Jason was the one he ended up being with, but the problem was that Percy was in the dream at all. The knowledge that he _still_ wasn’t over the guy burned uncomfortably in the back of Nico’s throat. He meant what he said about wanting to being over Percy.

But the thing was, it’s hard not to love him. Percy Jackson, the hero of not one, but two prophecies now. Percy, the guy who was brave, friendly, funny, and undeniably good-looking. Annabeth loved him, Rachel crushed on him, Reyna fell for him, a handful of girls at camp adored him—really, the list could go on and on.

Nico shook the thoughts away, not feeling up to drowning himself in matters about Percy. No, what he needed to do was think about how he was going to stop the awkwardness between himself and Jason.

The times Nico saw him in passing, he truly did want to talk to him, but his cowardice always won out in the end. Jason looked hard at work on the shrines anyway: lifting pieces of stone or hammering wood with those strong arms of his; his sculpted muscles flexing beneath warm, tan skin as he moved; beads of sweat rolling down his forehead with more of it dampening his shirt, a shirt that should be tossed away as Jason would probably be a lot more comfortable working shirtless in the hot, simmering summer heat—

Nico pounded his fist on the bed, resisting the urge to scream in frustration. Jason was a whole other set of problems he really didn’t want to think about.

What he needed to do was talk to Will. They were both angry and hurt last night. Maybe now that they’ve gotten some rest, they could talk things over. Yeah, that’s what he’d do. Nico just needed to explain again that he did like Will and he enjoyed being his boyfriend.

Too tired to shadow-travel, Nico walked out of his cabin and looked around for Will. He saw Abigail exiting the Big House, and Nico jogged up to her to ask if her brother was on shift. She told him he had the day off today and that he was probably somewhere along the beach.

The fresh air against his face was a bit calming as he hurriedly walked toward the sea, if only for a moment. Nico ignored any stares he got from the beachgoers. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t find Will among them. Nico walked down the shore toward the dead end of boulders, though Will wasn’t there either.

“I told you! I told you this would happen!”

A familiar voice directed Nico’s attention to a small cliffside trail. He carefully walked up and came to another trail, leading into the forest. When he followed it, he saw Will in a grove of trees with Jake. He looked regretful as Will paced around, apparently angry as he kicked the rocks away from his path.

“I had to give him a chance, Will,” said Jake calmly.

“And look what happened! I _told_ you Mitchell was going to cheat on you! He and Malcolm have this weird _thing_ going on that happens over and over!” Will held his face in his hands. “I told you Jake. I told you that you were going to get hurt.”

“I know you did, but I didn’t ask you to help me! I know what it’s like to be hurt; I can handle it.”

“Who else hurt you?” he asked with concern in his tone, turning to face Jake.

“Well it wasn’t from a relationship, but a friendship,” replied Jake with a nervous smile.

Nico walked over to them before their conversation could delve into something deeper. He’d never get to talk with Will otherwise. “Hey,” he said as he walked out from behind a tree.

The two older demigods turned to Nico. Jake looked surprised and Will looked tired.

“Nico, what are you doing here?” asked Will with an exhausted sigh.

“I need to talk to you in private.” Nico could already feel his resolve weakening and the urge to flee returning.

“Please, I told you already.” Will sat down on a boulder. “Please stop this. I don’t want to hear it, Nico. Why can’t you just admit to your own feelings?”

“Because they’re not true.”

“Yes they are!” Will looked up at him. “I’m not ready to talk yet.”

“Well I am.”

“Gods Nico, just accept that our relationship is over! After what happened last night, I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore, okay?”

Jake looked at them both with wide eyes. His mouth hung open a little as he pointed between them. “You two were…?”

Shit, this was a bad idea. Nico should’ve given it another day. He should’ve waited until Will was completely alone. Now he could add another person to the list of people who knew his secret at the worst possible moments.

“Er, I guess it makes sense,” continued Jake. “I mean, Will was paying a lot of attention to you these past few months. But I could’ve sworn you and Jason…”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Nico said as he quickly approached him. “Swear you won’t tell anyone.”

“Nico, nobody will—”

“Swear it!”

“Fine, fine!” Jake held his hands up defensively. “I swear on the River Styx I won’t tell anyone you were with Will!”

“You can’t make him swear on that river for this, Nico!” Will exclaimed. He stood in front of Jake defensively as he glared at Nico. “I know you’re upset, but you can’t make him do that!”

“I didn’t make him swear on the river! I just wanted his word!”

“And look what happened because of it!”

“If you would’ve just let me talk to you alone—”

“Oh don’t blame _me_ for this! I told you yesterday that I needed some air, some time to think! And you don’t even listen to me for that! It’s a wonder Jason puts up with you! He must be patience embodied!”

Nico felt the threat of tears well up anew at the corner of his eyes. “I just want to—I honestly didn’t mean to hurt you. I just—I just wanted to experience it for once…”

Will gave him a sympathetic glance. “You just wanted somebody to like you?” Nico looked to the ground, shame washing over him. Maybe he did use Will for his own selfish reasons after all. Everyone just seemed so happy with somebody they could call their boyfriend or girlfriend. Was it so wrong for Nico to want that feeling too?

“You didn’t think this through,” said Will with a huff. “Nico, I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now. Not while you’re like this.” Will approached him slowly, and then put his hands on his shoulders. “I don’t want whatever we had. And I didn’t like you like I thought. I think maybe I liked the idea of who you could be instead of who you really were.”

“And now that you know how I really am, you don’t like me?” Nico asked in a wavered voice.

“It’s hard to say. I don’t know who you are in general, not really, not like Jason does. And this is going to sound insensitive, but it’s the truth, and you need to hear it.” Will sighed. “I know you’ll probably hate me or something after I tell you, but I’d rather be honest, if it’ll help at all. So it’s this: Nico, I think you need to fix yourself first before you can have a relationship.”

Nico looked up at him and tried to glare, but it probably didn’t have much of an effect with his teary eyes. He backed away from Will and turned to find the closest shadow.

Jake turned his attention to Will, a bit of a glower on his face. “Don’t tell him that! Are you saying people can’t be loved if they don’t love themselves?”

“I’m not saying that!” Will replied, looking back at Jake. “But with so much baggage—”

“This is why Miranda broke up with you! You’re so pretentious!”

“Excuse me for expressing my opinion!”

But Nico didn’t listen to the rest of their conversation. He slipped into the nether before they could hear him cry.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Will watched as Nico vanished into the shadows. He could’ve sworn he saw a tear or two slide down his cheeks, but there would be no point in talking to him when both of them were still upset about the breakup.

“It’s not expressing your opinion, Will!”

He turned his attention back to Jake, who continued, “Miranda had this problem with you and so did everyone else!” he shouted. “It gets a little annoying hearing how you think you know what’s best for everyone and everything!”

“When have I ever done that to you?” Will asked angrily in return. “I’ve been nothing but supportive!”

Jake sighed and shook his head. “Do you know why I became a little quiet after I got put in that full body cast?”

“No, and it remains a mystery even to this day.”

“Will, it was because of you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Look, it’s not that I didn’t appreciate you taking care of me, but I kinda didn’t like that you were telling me to cheer up every time I began to get down on myself.”

“But you got better, and that’s what I was trying to prove. Being negative all the time won’t do you any good and it definitely won’t improve your health.”

Jake held his face in his hands. “I was in a full body cast. I had every right to feel shitty, especially since I was my cabin’s counselor back then!" He looked back at Will, and continued, “How were they supposed to depend on me if I couldn’t even take proper care of them? The camp had already lost Percy and then that whole thing with Festus was just like another bad omen!”

“Everything worked out fine in the end!”

“Augh! No, you’re not _listening_ to what I’m trying to say!” Jake paced around, tugging at his hair. “You think everything will be solved if you just ‘look on the bright side’, like if people aren’t supposed to feel sad about anything!”

“Being negative—!”

“This isn’t about being negative, gods!” Jake stomped toward him, casting Will a glare. “Did you ever stop and think maybe _you’re_ the problem in relationships and not the other person?”

Will glared at him back. It was almost as if Jake had been channeling Nico’s words from their breakup argument. “You think I’m a problem?”

“Miranda tried to tell you about something sad, you told her to cheer up. Travis tried to complain about an issue he was having, you told him to not worry about it. Lou Ellen tried to share her troubles, and you just told her everyone has problems. The same happened with Cecil, Connor, Nyssa, Malcolm, and Mitchell. Even Drew, who confided in you, and then you argue with her in public and blurt out all those private things she trusted you with! And then me, whenever I was getting down about my situation, you just patted me on the arm and said to turn my frown upside down.”

Jake shook his head. “How was I supposed to get better if all you were doing was telling me to get over it? That’s why I just stopped telling you about how I was feeling, and actually, I was relieved when you stopped hanging around my cabin.”

This wasn’t what Will expected to hear. Was he really making all his past relationships feel that way? Is that why Mitchell cheated on him, because Will made him feel like he wasn’t listening to his problems? And Drew seemed so sure of herself, so why would she care if people found out certain things about her? She was the most confident person Will knew, so surely she should’ve gotten over it by now.

“I was just trying to cheer you all up,” he finally replied after a pause.

“None of us asked you to do that. We just wanted somebody to listen. How are we supposed to cheer up if we’re told to get over it? In the long run, it’s just going to make us sadder.”

Will thought about all the times Nico argued with him. It always had to do with how he felt about something, and not something trivial like him not wanting to wear a particular shirt or what they should have for dinner. Maybe he was being neglectful of his partners. Will didn’t mean to hurt any of them, including Jake, even if he had never been with him romantically, but in the end, that’s what ended up happening. Did his siblings feel that way too? Did he make Mitchell feel even more like a coward in some way, and that’s why he went to Malcolm, because he’d listen? Is that why Malcolm became closed off from Will because he made him feel like he was just whining?

Jake put a hand on his shoulder. “Will, I know you mean well—every last one your friends knows that. But sometimes you just… don’t think before you say something.” When Jake didn’t get a response, he let go of Will. “You know, back then, I really did like you. Kinda still do.”

Will looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“I’ve sorta had a crush on you for a while. I mean, aside from being attractive, you’re pretty smart and you look out for others, and you’re just like a ray of sunshine most days. But spending so much time out in the sun isn’t good for anyone either. Will, I know you try to stay a positive person, but people talking about what’s bothering them isn’t a bad thing. If you support them, that’ll make them happy. They’ll know you care.”

“Jake, I’m really sorry. I didn’t think I was doing anything wrong.”

“I know. I mean, I’m not angry. Frustrated yeah, but not angry. And I should’ve listened to you about Mitchell, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt.”

Will huffed. “Guess after all this time, he’s still hung up on Malcolm for some reason.” Crossing his arms, he looked to the dirt between his sandals, and then he looked back up at Jake. “I liked you too, y’know.” He might as well confess while they were on the topic. Will doubted he would get another burst of confidence with Jake anytime soon. “But I never had the guts to tell you. And then you didn’t really talk to me after a while. When the whole Mitchell thing started, I just figured getting over it was the best thing for me to do.”

“And that’s how you wound up with Nico?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” He stared blankly at a rock a few feet away from him. “He was just so frustrating. I mean he’s cute but he’s always talking about how people didn’t like him because of who his dad is and all this other stuff. That’s not true, and if he’d just have a little more faith in people—”

“But that’s how _you_ feel about it, Will. I think it’s safe to say that’s not how Nico feels.”

“Well it wasn’t easy considering he tells everything to Jason.”

“Maybe it’s because Jason _listens_ to him instead of telling him how he should feel?”

Will rolled his eyes. “Maybe he listens _too_ much and isn’t doing all he can to help him though.”

Jake rubbed his forehead and huffed. “And you don’t listen enough.” But before Will could retort, Jake turned around and walked away. “Not gonna waste my time trying to explain when your ears are just full of cotton. I’ll see you around, Will.” Then he disappeared into the forest, leaving Will by his lonesome.

Sighing, Will ran both of his hands through his hair. “Am I seriously the problem here?” He sat down on a nearby boulder and stared at the line of ants who were scuttling back into the ground.

All his past relationships thought he was full of himself. No wonder they didn’t talk to him about deep personal things, or if they did, it wasn’t for long. They probably thought he’d just tell them to get over it and continue on with their lives.

Will needed to sit down and talk with all of his exes, including Drew. Most of them were still his friends, but they were probably carrying that hurt with them all this time. Had he known—no, each of them did tell him in their own way. He had just been too stubborn to listen. ‘Ears full of cotton’, like Jake said.

“Guess Nico isn’t the only one I need to patch things up with.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico came out of a shadow from his cabin and stumbled his way back to his bed. It was a mistake trying to talk to Will. He was still pretty upset about their breakup, and Nico only made it worse by pushing him. Isn’t that what he disliked about Will, that he was so pushy? Yet Nico did the exact same thing to him.

Time was meaningless and nothing could pull Nico from the cocoon of blankets he made for himself. With tears running down his cheeks that he didn’t bother to stop, he realized everything that happened was all his fault.

Nico should have never said yes to Will in the first place. Not about the sex, not about the dating, and not about being boyfriends in the first place. Deep down he had known he wasn’t over Percy, and to date Will knowing that? Well, it wasn’t fair to either of them.

There was a point where Nico just had to accept that Percy was his be all end all, but now he wasn’t so sure. Things were different somehow.

He didn’t know who to go to for this. Nico felt embarrassed telling either Reyna or Hazel, and they were busy at Camp Jupiter; they were too busy to listen to his boy problems. Jason was the only other option, but Nico had been avoiding him in fear that his feelings truly had escalated to the level of a crush, or worse.

That wasn’t fair though. Nico promised himself that he’d look after Jason. Avoiding him for several days probably made Jason feel like Nico didn’t want to be his friend anymore. It was the complete opposite of what Nico was trying to achieve.

Jason was always supportive. He even agreed to patrol the beach so Nico could have time alone with Will. He always did everything with Nico’s interests in mind. And how did Nico repay him? By hiding from Jason as if he had a disease. Wasn’t that the exact thing Nico himself accused people of doing to him?

“I can’t do that to Jason,” he mumbled. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

Even so, Nico still didn’t manage to get out of bed for another several hours. When he did finally garner enough energy to move, he decided on watching a movie for a while, hoping it’d be enough of a distraction. Though he wasn’t hungry, Nico made popcorn, just to give himself something to do, and so he had at least a little bit of food in his system.

The movie didn’t help much. About half an hour into it, he remembered it was a romcom that Will made him watch with him on one of their dates during the early stages of their relationship. Nico shut the portable DVD player closed, and shoved it onto his nightstand. He curled up in his blankets again, ignoring the now-cold popcorn that was sitting in his microwave.

When it was past 10pm, Nico rolled out of bed. Not because he really wanted to get up, but he did need to use the bathroom. He stared at his reflection as he washed his hands. He hated the face that scowled back at him, tousled hair and red puffy eyes and tears stains lining his cheeks. Nico had half a mind to punch the mirror, but then he’d just bleed, which meant he had to go to the infirmary, which meant he might run into Will.

But he couldn’t keep at it like this, isolating himself every time something went wrong in his life. So he walked back into the room and ran to the nearest shadow. He jumped through the nether with hope rising in his chest, and came out of the shadow of Zeus’s statue on the other end.

Jason was on his bed reading a book. He didn’t seem to notice Nico’s presence yet. Quietly he walked out into the better lighting of the small living space. He swallowed when Jason finally looked up in surprise.

“Oh, uh, Nico!” He appeared startled for a moment, snapping his book shut, but then smiled gently. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Hey.”

“Hey,” was his quiet reply. “Sorry that I came here without saying anything first. Um, but I just wanted—well, can I talk to you?” Nico had to remind himself that his legs weren’t butter, though he didn’t want to move yet, just in case he tripped over air.

“Don’t be sorry, and yeah, of course you can talk to me.” Jason got out of bed and sat on the edge. He patted the space next to him. “Or you can stand, if you’d like. There’s also the desk chair.”

Nico walked closer and stood on the rug in the middle of the makeshift bedroom. He bit his lip and looked down at the knitted blue patterns. Nico wrung his shirt in his hands as his eyes welled up with tears yet again. With a quivering lip, he looked at the other teen in the room.

He came here to apologize for avoiding Jason, for not being as good of a friend as Jason continued to be toward him. He came here wanting to clear the air with Jason, and to thank him for everything that he had done so far. He wanted to thank Jason for being a good friend, no matter how frustrating Nico could be sometimes.

“Will dumped me.”

Instead he uttered those three words in a pathetic, shaky voice as he glanced at the floor, hot tears running down his cheeks anew.  
  


* * * * *  
  


At first Jason didn’t know how he should respond.

Nico appearing in his room out of nowhere startled him a bit. They hadn’t really spoken since their last hangout, and Nico avoided looking at Jason during the beach stroll with Will. But if Nico wanted to talk, maybe it was about the avoidance thing. Maybe he wanted to clear the air again so it wasn’t awkward between them.

Hearing that Will broke up with Nico was one of the last things Jason thought would happen.

“He dumped you?” asked Jason in surprise.

Nico nodded as the tears streamed down his face. “I thought everything was fine, but I guess he just got tired of me or something? I don’t know. He said it was a mistake.” Nico covered his face with a hand. “I should’ve known. I was so fucking stupid to think that a guy like him would like me.” He tried to say something else, but his sobs jumbled anything he was trying to articulate.

Jason knew this would happen. He knew Nico would take it hard when Will broke up with him. Seeing him a weeping mess made his heart ache for Nico. Though it was probably still awkward between them, Jason couldn’t leave him hanging. He was there for Jason during his breakup with Piper. What kind of friend was he if he didn’t comfort Nico for the same thing?

He got up from the bed and brought Nico into a tight embrace. Nico choked out a sob into Jason’s chest as he grabbed at the back of Jason’s shirt with both his hands. There wasn’t anything to say, at least not yet. Jason didn’t want to jump to conclusions without hearing the whole story from Nico first.

Slowly he guided him to the bed so they could sit down, but Nico still didn’t stop crying. Jason wanted to kiss his tears away, to cradle him in his arms, to tell him that Will wasn’t good enough for him and it was the biggest loss of Will’s life, not Nico’s. But none of that would be very helpful, and maybe all Nico needed was a shoulder to cry on without getting unwanted advice.

Jason rubbed his back and Nico buried his face in his shoulder. Nico grew quieter, mostly just sniffling. After a while he shifted himself away from Jason and wiped the remainder of his tears.

“What happened?” Jason asked softly.

Nico cleared his throat, but he didn’t look up at him. “It happened the night of our last date. We were in my cabin and,” He traced the lines on his palm, “and we were kissing and it got a little heated and…”

“Did he force himself on you? What the hell kind of jackass—”

“No!” Nico quickly replied. He looked up at Jason worriedly. “No he didn’t! I—something went wrong as we were kissing and then we fought, and that was it. We were over.” Nico looked down at the space between him and Jason. “He was trying to fix me.”

“Fix you?”

“He said I was high maintenance, and that I needed help, so he was trying to fix me! Like I was some kind of science project! And he said that I didn’t even like him but I liked the idea of a boyfriend or something? What in the hell does that even _mean?_ ”

He covered his face with his hands. “And I tried to talk to him earlier today but he was talking with Jake, and he was still upset and so we argued again right in front of him and Jake found out my secret! Gods, as if I don’t fuck up enough already! Will said that he didn’t even really like me? But what I could’ve been? And then he said that nobody would ever want me if I don’t fix myself first!”

Nico took a breath like he was about to say more, when instead, he choked out the saddest noise Jason had ever heard and dissolved into tears again. Jason held him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

He told Will he’d regret hurting Nico. Jason made it explicitly clear there would be consequences if he broke Nico’s heart. It wasn’t even that long ago he had another shovel talk with the guy. But if Nico wasn’t happy in that relationship, maybe there was some truth to what Will said, as miniscule as it was.

Still, seeing Nico like this—hurt, and thinking that there was something wrong with him—stirred up the rage that Jason tried to keep on a leash.

He let go of Nico, worried that his anger might make him squeeze the smaller boy much too tightly. Jason got up and began to walk away from the bed. Nico ran after him and grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?!” he asked with fearful eyes.

“That asshole can’t get away with this!” exclaimed Jason. “Nobody will want you until you’re ‘fixed’? What kind of bullshit is that?!”

“No, no please don’t say anything! He’ll just get angry again and—!”

“Who the fuck _cares_ about how Will is going to feel, Nico! Look at how he made _you_ feel!” Jason put his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “Look at how he left you!”

“But he didn’t do anything to me! It’s not like he hit me or something!”

Sighing, Jason said, “As your friend I just want the best for you, so I’m going to tell you the truth: the more I saw you with Will, the less and less I liked that you were with him. He was hurting you, Nico, and you didn’t even realize it.”

“I told you, he didn’t hit me! I wouldn’t have let him either!”

“Nico, people can be abused in other ways! He had you on a damn _schedule_ for crying out loud! That’s not right! It’s fucked up even! He shouldn’t be making decisions for you!”

“Well, I mean I wasn’t treating him fairly! I didn’t pay enough attention to him.”

Jason hung his head. No matter how hard he tried to explain, Nico wouldn’t get it, at least not right now. Jason could help him understand, but only Nico could decide to believe it.

“Are you angry at me too? I’m sorry.”

He looked up and found Nico staring at him with the threat of tears budding up in his eyes again.

“No, no I’m not angry,” Jason replied gently. “And don’t apologize to me. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Every passing second he grew more and more upset that this happened to Nico. As if he didn’t already suffer enough in life, Nico’s first relationship had to be like this.

“I feel like I did. I try, honestly I do. I try so damn hard to be a good friend, and try to keep any relationships I have but… but I don’t know.” Nico glanced away from him. His tears fell as he blinked. He rubbed his eyes again and crossed his arms, staring at his feet with his mouth in a tight line.

Jason took his hand and led him back to the bed. Nico followed him soundlessly. He stopped midway and turned to face Nico. “Hey.”

He received a hesitant glance from the younger boy. Jason smiled warmly at him. “Why don’t you take a shower? You can stay here for the night if you want.”

“Are you going to storm off to kill my ex-boyfriend?”

_It crossed my mind once or twice_ , is what he wanted to say, but instead he replied, “No, I won’t. I promise. It’s late anyway and the harpies will catch me.”

“So you _do_ want to hurt him.”

“Not… really. I mean, I’m pissed at what he did to you but,” Jason said, cupping Nico’s cheek with his hand, “we both need to cool our heads. I promise I won’t touch him, okay? At least not today.” He wiped away a tear with his thumb.

Nico nodded and then walked to his drawer in the dresser. He gathered his pajamas and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. Jason flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh and rubbed his face. So this is what Apollo meant when he said Jason would soon have the urge to kick Will’s ass. If only he knew about the breakup, maybe he’d be better prepared to help Nico. This was going to affect him for the rest of his life, and he might be afraid to get into any other relationships because of it.

Jason waited patiently as Nico showered. He took longer than expected. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, he tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper. Jason watched him curiously as he went to the dresser again and took out one of Jason’s hoodie sweaters. He put it on and then crawled onto the bed.

“I feel a little better,” he said after a pause. Nico fumbled with the long sleeves of the sweater, still avoiding Jason’s gaze.

“I’m glad. Did you want to go to sleep?”

Nico shook his head. “Slept a lot already. Can we watch a movie?” he asked in a hopeful voice.

“Sure.”

They watched the Disney version of _Hercules_ since Jason mused it might cheer Nico up with its ridiculousness. He seemed entertained for a while, staring at it expressionless with his arms crossed. Then sometime during the middle of the movie, Nico’s lip quivered and his eyes turned glossy again. He pulled the hood over his head and tugged on the drawstrings.

Jason watched sadly as Nico leaned his head against his shoulder, trying to stifle his soft weeping. He held Nico in his arms, letting him cry as much as he needed.

It was unsurprising he had nightmares again when he did manage to drift off to sleep, not that they had ever went away.

Neither Jason nor Nico slept much that night. Nico because he woke up thrashing or screaming, and Jason because he tried his hardest to soothe him into a state of calm. Oftentimes Nico would sit in his lap as Jason rubbed circles on his back as it seemed to be effective in soothing him. He counted down from a hundred all the way to one, and somewhere in the sixties, Nico would join in with him.

Jason tucked Nico in beside him when he was good enough to try sleeping again. Nico apologized every time for waking up Jason, but he told him he needn’t worry about it. He was happy to help Nico however he could.

Perhaps sometime during the early morning (Jason couldn’t tell; he still didn’t have a clock) Nico fell asleep. He clung to Jason like a baby monkey with his face nestled near Jason’s chest, his head partly obscured by the hood.

Jason was at a loss for how to help Nico. Yelling at Will would just upset everyone, but doing nothing wouldn’t be productive either. The stress from it all was probably causing Nico’s nightmares, and knowing him, he’d want to leave back to his cabin so as not to disturb Jason’s sleep. Nico was used to dealing with his nightmares and other things all by his lonesome, but he wasn’t alone, not anymore. Jason wouldn’t let him face any hardships by himself ever again.

They woke up late the next day, Jason found out. Nico didn’t want to go outside, but Jason had to leave to get them some food. When he asked Nico when the last time he ate was, Jason grew worried to find that it had been a day and a half since his last meal. That wasn’t good. Nico might fall back to not eating, even little things like grapes or pieces of cheese. He was doing so well these past couple of months.

Will Solace had to go and fuck everything up.

Okay, it was unfair to blame everything on him, but didn’t he see how sensitive Nico was? He had to talk to Will. Even if it was behind Nico’s back, Jason had to confront him to get the whole story. Nothing good came out of making rash decisions, like walking up to the infirmary and knocking Will’s lights out, for example.

Nico fell back asleep an hour after they woke up, so Jason took the enchanted picnic basket and headed to Cabin Four. Luckily Miranda was there, and she didn’t ask intrusive questions about why Jason wanted to cook today. She was just happy she had somebody to teach.

After he was finished preparing a late lunch, Jason went back to the cabin, but Nico was still asleep. He was mumbling something in Italian under his breath. Maybe it was a precursor to a nightmare, or maybe he was just sleep talking.

Whatever the case, Jason sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back. He ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, hoping it’d calm him down before he erupted into another round of screaming his lungs out. His murmuring stopped after a while, and Jason smiled to himself as he played with a curl on Nico’s head. He stayed for a few more minutes, and then searched through his drawers for his bag of drachmas. Taking the whole thing, he walked out and across the quad to Cabin Fifteen.

Last time he entered that place, Jason almost fell asleep where he stood. Annabeth had told him it was the most dangerous cabin because of the drowsy effects once somebody stepped foot inside. But the Hypnos kids were the only ones he knew who could help with sleep, and if they could help Nico, then Jason would find some way to wake himself up.

He knocked on the door, but sure enough nobody answered. Straightening his back, he walked inside and twirled the air around him. It’d be harder to hear the violin music with the sounds of gusting wind, and all the air would muddy the smell of warm milk. It was making the quilts flutter, and some of the Hypnos kids startled awake.

“Wha—?” Clovis sat up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He squinted in Jason’s direction. “Jason? What are you doing here? Are you causing this?” Some of his disgruntled siblings glared sleepily at Jason.

“Sorry. I just don’t want to fall asleep. Nobody answered the door. Can I please talk to you outside, Clovis?”

Yawning, Clovis slid out of bed and put on some fluffy slippers which looked like a cow’s face. He walked over to Jason sluggishly and weakly tugged on his sleeve. “Fine, fine.” They both walked out of the cabin, and a loud audible sigh of relief from its other occupants was heard once the wind stopped.

Closing the door, Clovis seemed a bit more awake. He sat on a rocking chair on the porch. “What’s up, Jason?” he asked lazily.

“I was wondering if it’s possible to make a quilt to help prevent nightmares.”

He blinked slowly at Jason for a moment. “Yeah, it is. Not easy to make, but it’s possible. Why?”

“I wanted to ask if I could buy one from your cabin.”

Rubbing his eyes, Clovis sat up a bit straighter. “Well I mean, yeah we can make you one, but it’ll take a week or so. The supplies are a bit expensive, and we’ll need some stuff from the Hecate kids.”

“Will this cover it?” Jason presented the pouch of drachmas and placed it on the window sill. Clovis took it and opened it, his eyes widening a bit.

“It doesn’t cost _this_ much, Jason.”

“I don’t care how much it costs. You can have all of it. How fast can it be done?”

“What do you need this for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Nobody needs a quilt like this unless it’s an emergency. You’ve been having bad dreams?”

“Uh, kind of.”

“There’s a potion you can take.”

“I’d rather have a quilt.”

Clovis stared at him, now seemingly wide awake. He took the drachmas out and poured them in his lap. Clovis slowly took one by one and put them in the pouch. About a fourth of them were left on his lap when he closed it and presented it back to Jason.

“Here, I’ll give you a discount.”

“Is there a way to rush order it?”

“The Athena kids can help make the process go faster. In combination with some Hecate kids, we can have it done in three days, if they’re all willing to cooperate of course.”

“Then take all the money. Pay them with the remaining drachmas.”

“Jason, this is a lot. Since people rarely ask us to make quilts for them, we have enough supplies for one. After the quilt we made for Camp Jupiter, there’s a surplus of fabric, thread—”

“Please, can you make it a rush order? I’ll do you a favor too if it takes that much.”

“You’re pretty desperate for this. Are you okay? Seriously, the potion is a quicker fix and one dosage will make them go away for at least three months. The quilt only works every time it’s used. ‘Course, you might become addicted to the potion and it causes you to sleep walk in extreme cases—”

With a frustrated sigh, Jason said, “It’s for Nico.”

Clovis stared at him a bit fearfully. “Oh. Yeah, the potion won’t work on Nico.” He scratched his head, making his blonde hair even more disheveled. “I know he’s had some terrible dreams. Tried to help him after I accidentally walked into one of his nightmares once. I couldn’t sleep for like five days afterward. Percy and Annabeth have asked me to help a while back too. Since the potion is addictive, it might just make the nightmares worse, or they might see hallucinations while they’re awake in broad daylight. The things those three saw down in Tartarus… our potions won’t help.”

“Not even the quilt?” asked Jason with a bit of disappointment.

“Well, the thing with the quilt is that it won’t make the nightmares go away, ever. You’d have to use it every night to lessen the chance of them. It’d require the use of three of the five senses. We’d need to make it smell comforting, feel comforting, and look comforting.”

“So you’ll make it?”

“Yeah, but it needs to be woven in with images and smells that comfort Nico. The bedsheets from his cabin might help too as it’s where he sleeps, or maybe his other favorite fabric like from a shirt or something. But considering he’ll use it whenever he has nightmares about Tartarus, this particular quilt will require us to pull some good memories from him to combat all the bad ones he had down there. It could be a little invasive, honestly.”

Jason didn’t know if Nico would agree to this. He was a very private person and he’d probably be upset Jason did this without his knowing. He’d need to tell him, but getting him to agree to something like this might just cause him to become closed off again. No, he’d grown a lot since they became friends, and he had to trust Nico would think reasonably about the situation.

“I’ll ask him,” said Jason.

“Okay. Well when you do, let me know.” Clovis put all the drachmas back in the pouch. “We’ll need comforting memories and images, as well as any particular clothing or article of fabric that soothes him. A specific smell from some food he likes will help too.” He outstretched his arm and presented the pouch to Jason.

“Thank you Clovis,” he replied with a smile as he took the pouch back.

“Mm, no problem. Nightmares suck, and that stuff Nico dreams about, I don’t mind helping him. He looks like he hasn’t slept well in a long while.” And he really hadn’t, especially since Nico looked tired from socializing with Will’s friends and volunteering at the infirmary every day.

With a wave and a verbal goodbye, Jason walked back to Cabin One. Next time Nico woke up, he’d explain about the quilt. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too upset at the whole thing.

Jason closed the door softly, not wanting to disturb Nico’s sleep. But he was surprised to find him awake and talking with Hazel, who was physically there on the bed, and not speaking through an Iris Message.

“Hazel?” asked Jason as he approached them. “What are you doing here?”

“Nico called me,” she said, not taking her eyes away from her brother. She held one of his hands in hers and stroked it gently.

“I told her,” Nico said softly. “About everything. It was time she knew anyway.”

“Ah, I see.” Jason was a little surprised Nico confessed his sexuality and secret relationship to Hazel at a time like this, but having her here would be a big comfort for him in the long run. Jason gave them both a slight smile, and then he sat down next to Nico’s other side. He managed a small smile in return at Jason, and then he looked back to Hazel’s hand on his.

“Did you talk to him yet?” she asked Jason.

“No. I promised Nico I wouldn’t.”

“Good.” Hazel got up and kissed Nico’s forehead.

“Where are you going?” asked Nico with worried eyes.

“To talk to that jerk.”

“Hazel—”

“I won’t make a scene, I promise. And if anybody is going to kick his butt first, I want it to be me. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it.”

She looked at them with an eerie smile, and then walked out of the cabin.

“I forget how scary Hazel can be,” said Jason lightly, hoping it’d cheer Nico up even a little.

“Well, we share the same dad. If there’s anything you don’t want to mess with, it’s warriors of death.”

“Or angels of death, in your case.”

Nico smiled a bit wider with a weak huff. “Trying to cheer me up with your terrible puns?”

“Did it work?”

He looked away and then glanced back at Jason. “Maybe a little.”

Jason smiled and brought Nico into a one-armed hug. “I’m glad. You’ll get through this Nico. I’ll help you any way I can.”

“I know.” Nico leaned into him. “I’ve been through worse. Doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah, heartbreak is a whole other kind of pain.” Jason hugged him a bit tighter. “I feel that.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


It hadn’t even been five full days since Hazel returned to Camp Jupiter. Just as she was about to continue her duties of training legionnaires for pegasi riding, she got an Iris Message from Nico. He looked terrible: weary and somber, and even a little shameful.

Seeing him that way didn’t leave Hazel with much choice.

She left a note for Reyna in her office and then shadow-traveled away. Hazel had been practicing more with learning how to warp from place to place, and so far it worked. She tried to practice using the biggest shadows she could think of, and knowing Nico was in Cabin One made the trip a bit easier on her.

Once she was out of the nether, Hazel gripped the statue to steady herself and took a deep breath. Then she walked over to Nico who was sitting on Jason’s bed, the covers over his legs. He was staring at his lap but he looked up when Hazel approached him.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” She sat down next to him. “Nico, what happened? You didn’t even finish your message before you wiped the screen, asking when I’d be able to visit again.”

Nico fiddled with the drawstrings of Jason’s sweater (why was he wearing that?) and remained silent for a few moments. Then he said, “There’s something you need to know, something I’ve been hiding for you.”

“Is it bad?”

“In a way, I guess.”

Hazel held his arm and gave it a light squeeze. “You can tell me anything Nico, you know that.”

“Yeah I do, but we come from a time that isn’t as accepting as it is now. I mean, not that it’s completely acceptable to everyone even today, but at least the chances of you getting killed over it are a lot less.”

“What are you saying?”

Nico sighed silently, looking sadly at his lap. He swallowed hard, and Hazel felt him shake a little. She tried to steel her nerves, as she didn’t want to think something dreadful, like he killed a man or something like that. But no matter what he said, she’d still love her brother with all her heart.

“Hazel, I’m gay.”

Okay, well, at least it wasn’t something terrible like manslaughter.

She couldn’t think of anything to say though. What _do_ you say when your brother comes out and tells you he’s interested in fellas and not gals? Hazel had never known someone who was interested in the same sex, not that she minded. Well okay, she sort of suspected Reyna might like Piper more than a friend. But hearing this type of confession coming from her own family was more than a little shocking.

Nico appeared to grow increasingly distressed the longer Hazel was silent. He kept staring at his lap, boring holes into it with his gaze, and he was chewing on his lip so hard, she was worried he’d make it bleed.

“Um, you are?” she finally responded, and cursed herself for sounding so awkward. “That’s… well, uh, I…” She shook her head, frustrated at herself for stumbling over her words at an awful time like this. Hazel took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Nico?”

He looked up shamefully at her, sort of like a puppy that was about to get punished for peeing on the carpet. Maybe he was afraid that she’d hate him, or call him disgusting—things that would have been said by other people in the era they were from.

“Thank you for telling me,” she opted for instead. Hazel smiled warmly at him. “I’m more than a little shocked, but I know this probably isn’t easy to tell someone, especially your own sister.”

A wave of relief washed over his face, and Hazel smiled wider. “How long have you known?”

“For a while. It was before I met you, definitely.”

“Did Bianca ever…?”

“No, I had never told her. I was going to tell her when her quest was over, but she never made it back. And when I talked to her ghost, that had been the last thing on my mind.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

Nico held her hands between his. “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Well thank you for trusting me with this, and you don’t need to worry either. I don’t see you any differently than I did before.”

“You don’t?”

Hazel gave him another smile. “I mean, some things in this modern time still confuse me, but I’m slowly getting used to all the changes. It takes a lot of courage to do this, Nico, and I’m happy that I’m the first one you’ve told.”

He looked shameful again as he stared at the floor. “You’re actually… not the first one who knows.”

“I’m not?”

Nico shook his head. “Jason was the first to find out. Then Reyna, and Coach Hedge. And then…” He swallowed thickly. “And then Will…”

“Oh. I-I see.”

She didn’t mean to sound hurt, honestly. But she was his sister, and she thought she’d be the very first person Nico would’ve confessed to. Instead she was the fifth in his life to know, but thinking negatively about it seemed pretty stupid and even a little selfish. It was his secret, and only Nico decided who he wanted to share his sexuality with, in the order that he wanted. Hazel just had to accept that.

“I didn’t tell them willingly.”

Hazel at him curiously. “What do you mean?”

“I was forced to the first time, by Cupid. It was the only way Jason and I could get the scepter. But it wasn’t just that. It had to do with Percy, and I just hate that I—well it’s like this, Hazel.”

She listened attentively as Nico poured his heart out about his feelings, and she was even more shocked to find out he had been in love with Percy for such a long time. It made sense now though, why Nico was still a little distant with Percy. He was still trying to get over those conflicting feelings from long ago.

Hazel found out the confession of being gay was how Jason started to become his friend, how Reyna started to become his friend, and how neither of them, or Coach Hedge, cared that Nico liked guys.

Then came the Will part. Hazel should’ve expected it to get even worse with the increasingly sad expression on Nico’s face.

She found out how Will became more involved in Nico’s life, and why he was always so chummy with him. Hazel also discovered they were together while she came to visit, but Nico was always too afraid to tell her because her opinion mattered so much to him, and he didn’t want her to hate him, or think he was some kind of gross abomination to the world.

In between his confessions, she hugged him, telling him that she’d love him no matter what, and Nico hugged her back tightly. He didn’t cry, but she could see the threat of tears in his eyes. He mumbled into her hair everything about his sexuality he kept in, and she listened to all of it, until it was done.

But Hazel would be lying if she wasn’t feeling angrier than a cat whose tail got stepped on after Nico told her about his breakup with Will, and _that_ was the reason why he looked so distraught in his Iris Message to her.

“—and he told me I was high maintenance, so basically our relationship could be summed down to a pity ploy. He tried to fix me, he said, and I guess when I wasn’t giving him the results he wanted, that was that.”

“What…?” Hazel stared at him in confusion. “You mean to tell me he was only with you out of pity?”

“I don’t know. That’s how it sounded like, but we were both angry so he could’ve said things he didn’t mean.” Nico bit the inside of his cheek. “And it’s not like I’m faultless in this whole thing. I wasn’t giving him enough attention. I didn’t try very hard to get to know his friends. He was so patient with me too, forgiving me every time I messed up somehow.”

Hazel wasn’t sure what to say. She had only met Will a handful of times, and from his impressions, he seemed like a nice guy. But the way Nico looked when he spoke about the breakup, sad and guilty, as if he was the whole cause for it, left her feeling a bit like a charging ram.

“I tried to talk to Will yesterday,” Nico said when she still didn’t respond to him. “But it was bad timing on my part. He was talking with somebody else, the two of us got upset in front of this person, and then our secret slipped, so now there’s another somebody who knows I’m gay.” He gave a bitter smile. “I made things worse. I should’ve listened to Will when he said he needed time away from me to think about what happened. That part is nobody’s fault except mine.”

“Nico, he hurt you,” said Hazel as she took his hand in hers. “And okay, yeah most of the time, breakups happen because both people made mistakes, but he’s making it sound like it was all your fault that the relationship ended! And that’s just not true. Reyna would tell you the same thing.”

“Oh gods, please don’t tell me you told her why you’re here. She’s going to—”

“No, no no! I didn’t tell her.” Hazel squeezed his hand softly. “I just told her that I needed to come back because I forgot something, and I’ll tell her when I’m returning.”

He looked at her worriedly. “Okay, thanks. I want to tell her myself about the Will thing.” Biting his lip, he looked down at his lap again, and then back up at Hazel. “The whole fight started because of me though. I, well, you see, we were on a special date. Had dinner, took a walk on the beach, and then we went back to my cabin to… um…”

His face began to grow red as he told Hazel exactly what it was they had planned to do inside the cabin. Nico left out any specific details, which was more than okay, because Hazel felt like a furnace listening to the whole thing. When she fanned her face, Nico looked even more embarrassed than before.

Then he told her about Percy.

And well, the rest fell into place.

“Oh. I see,” was all she could think to say.

“Yeah. I guess I’m not as over him as I thought.” Nico sighed a bit angrily. “But I don’t get it! I don’t feel that way about him anymore, like the butterflies in my stomach or my nerves all over the place when he’s near me. But Will smelled like the ocean and the ocean reminds me of Percy, and so I guess I just…”

Hazel placed her other hand over his. “I’m sorry, Nico. Did you tell Jason about all of this?”

“I told him we broke up, but he looked so furious at Will that I didn’t want to tell him about the almost-sex or the Percy thing, not yet anyway. He was going to storm over there and probably have more than a little talk with Will, and I didn’t want him to make a scene. I asked him, almost begged him, to not do anything, and so he stood with me here and slept by me. I was having nightmares and—”

“Nightmares?”

Nico nodded. “Probably came back because of the stress from this whole thing. It’s been a while since I’ve had them. But I haven’t really talked to Jason about Percy. I don’t even know anymore if I’m over him like I thought I was.” He looked Hazel in the eye and didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“But that’s not the only reason,” he added. “I didn’t tell Jason because, well I think I, no. I know I do. Listen, Hazel, when I’m with Jason, I—”

The door to the cabin opened, and Jason walked in. Whatever Nico wanted to tell Hazel died in his throat. He just stared at their hands in his lap. Jason was his best friend, so why wouldn’t Nico tell him about this whole Percy issue? Jason was the first person to find out his secret anyway. It wouldn’t be much different than that time.

“Hazel?” asked Jason as he approached them. He looked rather surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Nico called me,” she replied, smiling a little at Nico, hoping it’d comfort him to some extent.

“I told her,” Nico said in a soft voice. “About everything. It was time she knew anyway.”

“Ah, I see.” Jason sat down next to Nico’s other side. He managed a small smile at Jason, but then he looked back to Hazel’s hand on his.

Hazel got up to leave, and when Nico asked her where she was going, she told him she was going to have a little chat with his ex-boyfriend. He looked worried about it, but she promised she wouldn’t cause a scene. Jason still hadn’t confronted Will, which was to her advantage. If anybody was going to kick his butt first, she wanted to be the first one to do it.

She gave Nico and Jason a smile before walking out of the cabin. Oh that Will Solace was going to get what was coming to him! Hazel prayed she didn’t look too angry as she walked around Camp Half-Blood searching for him. She really didn’t want to answer questions as to why she was here again.

A part of her wished that Nico would’ve told her sooner about the whole situation. Then she would’ve been able to nicely yet sternly tell Will he couldn’t fool around with her brother like that. But that probably wouldn’t have helped. Nico’s heart might’ve been broken anyway.

As much as Hazel didn’t like to admit it, hardly anyone was scared of her. They took her a bit more seriously because of the whole war thing, and she could hold her own against several legionnaires, but she didn’t look threatening on the surface, not like Reyna and Jason did. That was fine though. It just meant she had more of an upper hand during conflicts. Her enemies and opponents wouldn’t know what hit them.

Okay, well, aimlessly wandering about camp probably made her look like a lost child in a mall, so that definitely didn’t help her. Hazel walked up the hill to the Big House, prepared to ask for Will if he was at the infirmary, when said demigod walked down the porch steps looking tired.

Putting on her best smile, she approached him. When he saw her, his eyes widened, and he stumbled back slightly.

Good.

“Hey Will!” she said cheerily.

“Oh, Hazel, h-hi.”

“Are you on break?” she asked, her hands folded behind her.

“Well I was going to get something to eat—”

“That’s great! Why don’t we take a walk to the pavilion?” She looped her arm around his. “Let’s go through this path over here in the forest.”

She didn’t allow him to protest and gently pulled him along to the forest. They didn’t stray too far into the woods though. Hazel still wasn’t familiar with the territory and she didn’t want to get lost, especially with Will.

They both walked in silence for a good several moments until they reached the far side of the lake. No campers were around, perhaps because it was lunchtime. Hazel stopped and let go of Will’s arm.

“Uh, this isn’t anywhere near the dining pavilion,” he said.

“Oh, it’s not? Shucks, must’ve taken a wrong turn. Well since we’re alone, let’s talk. I bet you’re wondering why I’m here again.”

Will sighed. “I have a pretty good idea. Of all the times he could’ve told you, Nico tells you _after_ we break up. Great. Look, I’m sorry you had to find out this way about us. I honestly wish he would’ve told you when we were still together. Things just didn’t work out between us. And he didn’t even like me anyway.” Crossing his arms, he continued, “I bet he told you all about it.”

“Yeah, he did.” Hazel walked closer to him. “I don’t like to see him get hurt.”

“I know I hurt him, but in time, he’ll get over it. And when we both have clearer heads, I would like to calmly talk it out with him.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. Let me help you clear your mind then.”

She raised her hand, and slapped him across the face.

Will looked back at her in shock, rubbing the red spot on his cheek. “What the hell?!”

“That was for Nico.” She slapped him again on the other side. “And that’s from me.” Hazel glared at him, her fists trembling at her sides. “You called him high maintenance? You told him you were trying to fix him and all those other terrible things? Did you even like him for him?!”

“No! Well, I mean, I guess at first I did!” he replied as he rubbed his face where he was struck. “But that’s why—look, a friend said some things to me that made me think about the whole relationship and I know now exactly how I hurt Nico. And I’m sorry—”

“Don’t tell me sorry. Tell _him_ sorry.”

“I will, but it’s a little frustrating feeling apologetic when he wasn’t even thinking of me on our date when we tried to, you know!”

“I know; he told me that too.” Hazel felt her face heat up a little, but she shook it off. “You need to understand that Nico’s had feelings for Percy for a long, long time.”

“So that gives him an excuse to use me as a replacement?”

“No! He wasn’t replacing you!”

“Sure sounded like it!”

Hazel stomped her foot on the sand. “You’re not listening! Nico does have some confusing feelings but he wouldn’t ever hurt anybody on purpose!”

“I don’t doubt he’s not a malicious person, but if he doesn’t get over Percy then how can he even last in future relationships?”

Will wasn’t going to listen to her. Maybe Nico was right. The whole breakup was still raw for both of them. And Hazel herself was too angry to argue with him. Perhaps it was better if she tried to figure things out after a few more days had passed. She also promised she wouldn’t make a scene. The last thing Nico wanted was for more people to figure out his secret.

Glaring a bit harsher at Will, she said, “Fine. Believe what you want.” She crossed her arms. “I’m sorry for slapping you, but you hurt Nico. I’m not just gonna stand in the background and do nothing!”

“I’m not upset at you, Hazel. I know you’re only trying to defend your brother. I’m just surprised you’re the one to come after me. I would’ve thought it’d be Jason.”

“Believe me, he was going to ‘talk’ to you yesterday. From what I know, Jason was beyond enraged, but Nico asked him not to do anything.”

“He did?”

“Yes. So you’re lucky it’s me and not Jason standing right here. I can’t guarantee he wouldn’t try to kill you. And the way Nico worried about it, I don’t doubt that was something on Jason’s mind too.”

Will looked a bit frightful, apparently letting the reality of the situation process. Hazel huffed lightly, and her glare lessened a bit. She still gave him a pointed look and wanted to talk more, but she saw campers walking toward the lake on the other side. It’d raise questions as to why she was here again, and it’d just make a bigger mess of the whole thing.

“Holding grudges is the fatal flaw of children from Hades. I don’t doubt it’s the same for Pluto kids. I might not seem like it, but I’m not as forgiving as Nico is.”

With a final glance, Hazel walked back into the forest. She didn’t look over her shoulder to see how Will was staring at her. She felt bad she slapped him twice, and even the little add-on threat at the end of their conversation, but he needed to know what he did wasn’t right! It wasn’t Nico’s fault he had feelings for Percy for so long. Yeah, okay, both Will and Nico needed to have a serious sit-down talk, but the fact that their relationship was based on trying to fix Nico was just several levels of terrible.

When Hazel got back to Cabin One, Nico was asleep again. Jason was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. He smiled a little as she approached them.

“How’s he doing?” she asked.

“Not worse, but not better either. I’m just worried his nightmares will start up again. I asked him if he wanted to eat, but he said he wasn’t hungry. Fell asleep pretty fast.”

Jason looked over to the picnic basket on the desk. “If you’re hungry, there’s some lunch I made. You can have my portion.”

“But what will you eat?”

“I’ll go to the dining pavilion.” Jason looked down at Nico a bit sadly. “Sometimes I wonder when this’ll stop.”

“When what will stop?”

“The misfortune that happens to Nico. Ever since he was brought into the demigod world, things just haven’t gone right for him. Bad things always happen to demigods of course, but he just gets it a lot more often than everyone else. The only good things I can think of are that he’s survived every near death experience, and that he met you and Reyna.”

Hazel sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jason and stroked Nico’s hair. “You missed one.”

“I did?”

She smiled at Nico’s slumbering face. “You’re another good thing that’s happened to him.” Hazel looked up at Jason. “Maybe he’s still going to go through some terrible things, but it helps that he has people he can trust and look to for support. Thank you for being his friend, Jason.”

He returned her smile. “It was my pleasure. I just hope with all of us, we can help him be happy in some way. Or at least help him find it.”

“Yeah.” She tucked a lock of hair behind Nico’s ear. “I hope someday he finds it too.”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Will wasn’t too shocked that Hazel came to talk to him.

Considering she, along with Reyna and Jason, cared immensely for Nico, he figured sooner or later all three of them would come after his head. In all honesty, he was a bit afraid that Jason would be the first person to retaliate. Will had been glad it was Hazel instead.

Rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him, Will walked back toward the infirmary to continue his shift. He kept spacing out as he was doing his assigned tasks and almost ripped a vein on one of his patients when he tried to give them an antidote for something.

Marisol kicked him out afterward, telling him he needed to get some rest, and if he didn’t do it today, she’d ban him for the next three days. Taking his sister’s threat to heart, Will took a walk down to the beach. As it was getting closer to dinner time, most campers were heading back to the interior camp grounds.

The conversation from yesterday with Jake was still fresh in his mind. It was completely possible Will was the problem and not any of his partners. It was possible that was why Nico kept gravitating toward Jason because Will made Nico feel like his feelings were stupid or easy to overcome. Everything Nico had told him during their big fight made a lot more sense, now that the shock factor had settled.

_I’m such a fucking idiot._

Shaking his head, he looked to the sky and found that it had gotten darker than he was used to. The skies were a deep, ominous gray, almost as if heavy rain was going to start pouring any minute. Knowing his father, Apollo wouldn’t want the camp atmosphere to be rainy, unless…

Will turned around and saw Jason walking toward him from the far side of the beach, and he looked angrier the closer he got. Oh gods, so that’s why the sky looked like it was going to fall.

Jason stopped in front of him and crossed his arms. He glared at Will, and the wind around them blew just a bit harsher.

“You have three minutes,” he said in a dark voice.

“Three minutes for what?”

“You know what.”

“Look, Hazel already talked to me and even slapped me—”

“Two minutes, fifty-three seconds.”

“Gods! Why doesn’t Nico come out here and sort this out? Why does he send you two instead?”

“He didn’t send either of us. We came on our own. He doesn’t even know I’m out here right now.”

“I know I hurt him,” Will began. “But I’m not the only one at fault! I told Nico that I needed time to think this through and he didn’t even fucking listen to me for that! Jake finding out was completely his fault!”

“That doesn’t give you a right to tell him all of those things!” shouted Jason. A few sparks flittered around his fists. “The stuff you’ve told him undid everything he’s worked so hard to better! Now he has to start all over again at accepting himself!”

“If Nico just tried to see it from my angle—!”

“It’s always about _you_ , Solace! Why can’t you try to see it from _his_ angle?!”

“I have seen it from his angle and if he would just socialize more—!”

Jason grit his teeth (with an actual _snarl_  none the less) and gave him a colder glare that sent shivers down Will’s spine. He had heard about this from his Roman siblings, the wolf glare. Apparently it was something Lupa taught the Romans, but only a few of them actually managed to perfect it for its proper use. Well congratulations to Jason then, because Will couldn’t bring himself to move under such volatile attention.

There was a rumble in the sky, and Will highly doubted it was caused by Zeus. Jason was so docile and patient by default that Will almost forgot who he was dealing with. He was an ex-praetor after all, and if Jason was anything like Reyna, it wouldn’t be wise to piss him off. From the looks of it, Will already did just that, several times in fact. If it had anything to do with upsetting or hurting Nico in any possible way, Jason would be angry about it.

“You called him high maintenance,” began Jason. “Then you said you were trying to fix him? And that nobody would want him until he was better? Was your relationship an experiment to boost your own fucking ego or what?!”

“It’s not like I didn’t like him!” Will managed to say after he gathered his nerves. “Why would I waste my time with somebody I don’t like? I just thought if he had somebody he’d cheer up a little! At least then that would prove he’s not undesirable!”

“And you thought by putting him on a schedule and forcing him into social interaction—forcing him to do anything _you_ wanted was going to make him happy?”

“I wasn’t forcing him to do anything he didn’t want, especially when our last date was sex night—!”

Will yelped when Jason grabbed the collar of his shirt with a tightly clenched fist and stared him down. “ _What?!_ ”

Okay, so maybe Nico _hadn’t_ gotten around to telling Jason that he had almost slept with Will. This was a bad idea to bring up without gauging if it was information already shared. Now he was in deep shit (he was sure he was at least an inch off the ground because of Jason’s hold), though it was a little annoying that Jason seemed hellbent on defending Nico’s virgin honor or whatever. He wasn’t a girl in the fifteenth century for crying out loud.

For the first few moments, Will couldn’t say anything. His blood felt a little cold, but he couldn’t look away from the Hell fire in Jason’s eyes. Gods, he thought Hazel was already a little scary. Jason was five times worse.

“I didn’t force him to do anything I swear!” Will exclaimed.

“You broke up with him after you slept with him?!”

“No! Do you seriously think I’m the type of guy to hit it and quit it? Are you for fucking real? Don’t insult me! We didn’t end up having it after all! And shouldn’t you be happy we broke up anyway? Because now you have a chance to be with him!”

“I can’t believe you!” The sky rumbled even louder, and Will swore he saw a flash of lightning in the distance. “Do _you_ seriously think I’m happy because Nico is heartbroken over this?” Jason continued. “You think I like seeing him hate himself and cry into the night? Why would I be happy about that? I’m fucking _pissed off_ that you thought you could treat him this way! I _warned_ you I’d come after you if you hurt him, so don’t act surprised!”

“Why would he be heartbroken if he was thinking about sleeping with Percy and not me?!”

Jason continued to glare at him in silence. He searched Will’s face for something, and then asked, “What?”

The good thing was that the sparks stopped dancing about on Jason’s fists. The bad news was that he still looked ready to commit homicide. But lying wouldn’t help Will, not here. Jason wasn’t stupid and he could probably smell bullshit a mile away.

“I thought that if we had sex, he’d be more open physically and emotionally,” he started slowly. “So things were getting hot and heavy as we made out, but as it moved along, he moaned Percy’s name instead of mine. Everything went downhill from there.”

Jason let go of his collar and Will smoothed down his shirt. “I found out that Nico had been in love with him for a long time, and that he’d recently had a wet dream about Percy. I guess because I smelled like the sea or maybe because we were about to do it, or for whatever other reason, he imagined it was Percy there with him instead of me.”

When he didn’t get a reply from the taller blonde, Will ran a hand through his hair. “Nico didn’t even really like me, at least not romantically. He liked _having_ a boyfriend, but he didn’t like _me_ as his boyfriend. Maybe he just wanted to feel good about himself—you know, to tell himself that he was desirable after all because somebody wanted to be with him. And maybe in that way I was right.”

Jason still looked at him pointedly, so Will added, “I’m not saying I didn’t hurt him, because I did. It was wrong of me to just tell him to get over stuff, to make him feel like it was his fault people weren’t eager to talk to him, and it was especially my fault that I put him on that schedule. And believe me, I do want to apologize. Properly. I’ve just never dealt with somebody so guarded and distrusting. I was only trying to help the way I knew how.”

For a few minutes he didn’t get a response from Jason who stared at the sand, seemingly in thought. The gray skies began to clear, and the wind turned calm again.

“He told you about Percy?” he finally asked, though he still didn’t look up at Will.

“He did, yeah. Why, you didn’t know about it?”

“No, I did, for a while in fact.”

“Well then I guess Nico fooled the both of us, and himself. He’s not over Percy like he thought he was.”

Jason turned to the side and crossed his arms, his brow still furrowed in contemplation. He mumbled something like, “But he would’ve told me…” though beyond that, Will couldn’t hear well enough to catch the rest.

Alright, so maybe Nico didn’t tell Jason everything. Maybe not telling Jason about the Percy incident was due to Nico’s last hangout with Jason. Will didn’t have a doubt in his mind that Jason had feelings for Nico, and Will was almost positive Nico felt something for him too, if that wistful longing look the last time he saw them together was any indication.

Yeah, he was still highly upset about the breakup, and upset at himself. Though in a strange way, Will felt sort of bad for the two of them. But there was nothing he had to offer, and nothing he had left to say.

“Can I talk to Nico?” he asked Jason after he let him contemplate for a few moments.

“I doubt he wants to talk to you right now,” Jason replied. “Like you said yourself, you need some time to process this.” He faced Will again, though his glare had softened a bit. “Nico needs time to process it too. You don’t want to risk saying something insensitive when this whole thing is still fresh for the both of you. Then nothing will be resolved, and you’ll just end up on bad terms. Wasn’t it you who told me you don’t like being on anyone’s bad side?”

“Yes, I did say that.”

“Then give him time. And if you’re not going to listen to Nico, then at least listen to the concerns of his sister and myself. Because if you haven’t smoothed things over with Nico by the time Reyna finds out, well it’ll be your funeral.”

Will took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves. Damn, for Nico not having very many friends, the ones he did have were scary and quick to come to his defense for any reason. “Fine, I’ll give it another day or two. I really am sorry about how things turned out.”

“Don’t apologize to me. It’s Nico who’s hurt.”

“I know that, and it’s not what I was talking about. I meant about Percy.”

Jason stared at him expressionless, and it was a bit unsettling to see him that way. Smiling, laughing, even angry or stressed, Will was used to seeing that. But a poker face that looked almost eerie was starting to creep him out. He didn’t get a response though. Instead, Jason turned on his heel and walked away, back down the beach.

Will had a chance at fixing the mess he got himself into, but maybe he inadvertently created a brand new one in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/102571264489) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I added more spacing between scenes, so let me know if it looks neater this way. If you guys like it like this, I'll go back and edit the scene spacing for all the previous chapters too.
> 
> Yeah, I know a lot of you wanted Jason to literally kick Will's ass, but I think Jason has enough self-control to know about the consequences that would happen if he like, punched a guy without giving a good reason, considering said reason needs to be kept a secret. I can see Hazel slapping Will though, and then feeling bad about it.
> 
> Kinda side-eyeing myself because I feel like I made Nico too weepy here, but then again I'm always worrying I've written someone OOC. Yeah, so just let me know if like, this seems off or something. -lays down-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	46. Habseligkeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **habseligkeiten**  
>  [HAB·se·lig·kai·ten] _German_  
>  (n.) few, paltry belongings one finds special, whose values evolve from personal meanings and from the happiness and sentiment of having these certain objects

Jason and Hazel kept Nico company throughout the next day. He’d tried to tell them that he was fine and that they could go, but they stubbornly refused to leave his side, Hazel especially; she didn’t want to go back to Camp Jupiter, but then she’d have to explain to Reyna why she left so suddenly.

Nico didn’t look forward to that conversation.

In the end, Reyna found out later that day. She called through an Iris Message because of Hazel’s note, and when she discovered the true reason behind the younger girl’s sudden absence, Nico swore the room dropped a few degrees from her icy glare. He took half an hour protesting, asking her not to make a huge fuss about it.

She abided by his wishes, but made it clear that if that ‘shit-eating son of a bitch’ had any plans to visit New Rome soon, she’d be waiting for him. Nico was worried neither Hazel nor Jason gave a second thought about Reyna’s new pet name for Will, but he didn’t bring it up. It’s not like he cared about being friends with Will again anytime soon.

Hazel tried to get Nico to return to Cabin Thirteen, but he refused. If he went back there, he’d just hear his argument with Will echoing off the walls, and he’d get even less sleep. Jason offered for Hazel to stay in Cabin One and share the bed with Nico instead.

“But where will you sleep?” she asked that night.

“On the floor. I have some spare blankets and pillows, so I don’t mind.”

“The floor’s kinda cold though, isn’t it?”

He smiled a little. “I’ve slept on it before. There wasn’t any furniture in this cabin when I first arrived here, so I just used a sleeping bag.”

She looked at him for a moment longer and said, “Well okay, but I’m going to grab some of my stuff from our cabin to bring over here. I’ll be back.” She kissed Nico’s forehead and then melted into the shadow from Zeus’s statue.

Nico watched as Jason dug out a sleeping bag from beneath his bed. He dusted it off and then set it on the rug. Clearing his throat, Nico said, “Uh… thanks for letting Hazel stay here.”

“It’s not a problem,” came his reply as he dusted off a spare pillow. “I’m just glad she’s here to support you.” Jason smiled at him. Then it fell and he stared at Nico with a calm face. “I went to talk to Will while you were napping.”

Groaning, Nico rubbed his eyes. “Jason, you didn’t have to do that. Hazel already went earlier.”

“Yeah and he brushed her off more than actually trying to explain himself.” Jason went silent for a moment, and then continued, “He wants to make amends with you, is what he said.”

“Well he can dream all he wants because I don’t feel like talking to him.”

“I know, and I told him as much. I told him that you needed time to yourself. But he also told me what happened, that you two almost slept together.”

Feeling his face grow a bit warm, Nico looked down at his lap. “He can’t even keep his mouth shut about something so private.” He huffed a breath as he played with the drawstrings of the hoodie sweater. “I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn’t want you to get angry.”

Jason sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Neeks, why did you think I’d be angry?” he asked softly.

“I didn’t tell you because—because, well, I know he’s not your favorite person and I didn’t want you making a big deal out of it. Don’t look at me like that! I know you and you’re like Reyna and you would’ve told me I’m too young or something, just like she did. But it’s my choice to make. I’m more than old enough.” Nico let his hands fall to his lap. “I guess it doesn’t matter though, because in the end she was right. It just caused problems when it was supposed to fix them.”

“The problems were already there, and sex was never going to magically make everything better,” Jason replied. He placed a gentle hand over Nico’s. “Will putting you on a schedule was already a fucked up thing to do. You’re not a little kid with a bunch of extracurricular activities, and he wasn’t your boss either.”

“I guess.” Nico shrugged. “Though I feel like a complete idiot for thinking I could actually have a relationship with someone.”

Jason met his eye level and said, “Hey, hey.” He gave Nico’s hand a gentle squeeze. “It was your first relationship. Unless you’re pretty damn lucky, they never work out. It wasn’t a nice experience, yeah, but it wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it?” he asked, looking at Jason from beneath his eyelashes. “If Will told you about how we started arguing, I’m guessing you know about…”

“About Percy.”

“Yeah.” Nico gave a soft, humorless laugh. “Guess I’m not as over him as I thought.”

He looked down at their joined hands and gave Jason’s a light squeeze. “I can’t control it though; I never meant to hurt Will that way. I don’t know how to make him understand that.” He sighed softly. “Percy’s always been there, y’know? Not directly, not always, but still… there. And the more I try to just wish it away, the harder it comes back to bite me in the ass at the worst possible time.” Nico rubbed his thumb against Jason’s hand. “The only bright side is that it’s not as strong as it used to be, so I guess that’s something.”

Nico had Jason to thank for that. He couldn’t deny that he did in fact have a crush on his closest friend. He liked Jason. A lot. And while it was proof that he had room in his heart to love anew, it wasn’t going to change the fact that there was a very strong chance Nico would never truly move on from Percy. Maybe Will was right. Maybe Nico did need to fix himself before he could ever be with someone.

Jason didn’t deserve that, to be hurt like Will was.

Not that Nico wanted to intentionally hurt Will, or that Nico even had that kind of chance with Jason in the first place, nor should he even begin to fantasize about it. He’d only end up digging his own grave.

“But, you do want to get over him?” Jason asked after a moment of silence.

Nico didn’t look up to meet his eyes. He simply squeezed Jason’s hand a little harder. “If you were in my shoes, wouldn’t you?”

“You want the honest truth?”

“A lie won’t help me.”

“Then yeah, I would. Can’t see how that would be fair to anyone otherwise.”

More silence settled between them, and Nico peeked at Jason from beneath his bangs. Jason was staring straight ahead, seemingly in thought. “I hope it doesn’t sound like I’m agreeing with Will,” he continued after a moment. “There’s a lot wrong with his logic, and everything he’s told you was uncalled for. You needing to be fixed before getting into a relationship? That’s what being in one means, having the other person flaws and all. You can’t pick and choose. But I can understand why he was hurt, and that’s the only thing that makes any sense to me.”

“I know you’re not agreeing with him,” Nico replied quietly. “Thinking back, I can’t say I wouldn’t have been upset if the same thing happened to me, if I was in Will’s place.”

“Yeah, but like you said, you can’t control your feelings. They just happen for whatever reason.”

“Well, thanks for being honest, and for understanding. I really do appreciate it, Jace.”

“You’re welcome, Neeks.” Jason gave him a small smile, and then it fell as he continued to stare ahead in contemplation. Nico still didn’t stop caressing his thumb against Jason’s hand, and whether on purpose or out of habit, Jason returned the gesture.

“Hey, Nico,” Jason said after a pause. “I talked to Clovis earlier, before Hazel came to visit.”

“Clovis? What for—oh gods, Jason, did you tell him about my nightmares?” Nobody needed to know about his recurring nightmares of Tartarus. Clovis already knew of them a while back. Poor guy was scared shitless after accidentally walking into one of those. Nico had agreed to get the help Clovis offered, if only because he felt guilty the guy was horrified and couldn’t sleep for several days afterward. But sure enough, the nightmares were so vivid and frequent, nothing in Clovis’s arsenal of potions would be of much help.

Jason gave him a guilty look and slowly removed his hand. Nico hated the fact that even simple hand-holding was enough to cause a stir in his heart.

“I tried to be vague at first, make it sound like it was me, but then…” Jason told him of his little meeting with Clovis, from whipping the winds around so he wouldn’t fall asleep, to offering all the drachmas he had earned just so Clovis could make a quilt to ease Nico’s insufferable and sleepless nights. 

“You did that for me?”

“Yeah. He said it’s possible to make a quilt like that, but not without your help. Doing it behind your back seemed sneaky, especially since you didn’t ask for help, or at least not from people outside this cabin.” Jason looked at him. “I don’t mean it’s a bother getting you through the night every time you wake up screaming. I don’t mind at all, I promise. But just thinking about you going through that—like if I have something to do outside and you wake up from a nightmare in the middle of a nap, and you find yourself alone again just like in Tartarus…”

Jason shook his head. “You’re not alone, Nico. Never again. I won’t let that happen. I thought that if there was something that’d help you sleep when I’m not here, or Hazel, or Reyna, or whoever else, then maybe that’d ease some of your hurt, even a little.”

He smiled sheepishly. “I sort of already put the things together in my mind, the materials I mean. I thought about the things you like, such as Mythomagic, pirates, classical music, and the color green, but I didn’t know if that was insensitive of me to share that with others when you’ve only ever shared it with the few people you’re close to. And you really liked those brownies, so I thought chocolate would be the most soothing smell to you. But all of this is sort of private, so I decided it’d be best to just ask you first instead of doing things hastily.”

Nico looked at his pajamas pants, tracing the little cartoon skulls on the plush fabric. A quilt wouldn’t be so bad. He wasn’t a little kid who needed a security blanket or anything, but the possibility of waking up alone after a terrible nap didn’t sound very pleasing. He’d done enough of that in Tartarus and for most of his demigod life.

Maybe being around Jason and other people was just making him soft. No, no that wasn’t true. It’s simply that Nico knew it was okay to ask for help now and he was learning how to receive it. Isn’t that what he told Jason not too long ago? That it was okay to ask for help, and Nico wouldn’t think less of him? Jason wouldn’t think less of Nico either. Hazel wouldn’t, and Reyna wouldn’t. All of them loved to flood him with affection, an affection Nico didn’t realize he was hungry for until only recently.

“It’s going to cost a lot,” Nico began. “Jason, those are the drachmas you’ve earned from working like a horse. Spending them all on me seems a little wasteful.”

“If it’s for you, it isn’t a waste.”

Nico looked up at him with wide eyes, and the gentle smile Jason gave him made his heart beat a little faster. Why was Jason like this? Why did Jason care so damn much about him? Jason was so kind, so compassionate, so caring, and endlessly patient with him that he hardly seemed real.

For a moment Nico considered the idea that he was in a coma and was only dreaming about some amazing guy who happened to be named Jason Grace. That had to be it because this couldn’t be happening to him. Every second he spent in Jason’s company he was reeled in like a fish caught on a well-baited hook. He was going to get hurt. He was going to be gutted, and then he was going to bleed out like the defenseless fish on a cutting block in a sushi restaurant.

It was going to happen all over again. Nico was going to fall hard for Jason at some point and then just end up heartbroken like he had been with Percy. Jason knew Nico, and he might hurt him like how Will did.

_No_ , Nico reasoned with himself. Jason wasn’t like that. He wouldn’t hurt anyone like that.

Still, a part of Nico couldn’t bring himself to take that chance. Not again.

“Okay,” he said. “I don’t mind if you make me that quilt, but only if you’re sure. Because it does sound expensive and I don’t want you to use so much of it on somebody who probably won’t ever stop having these nightmares.”

“That only means my money would be well spent. Not that I want you to continue to have nightmares, but—well yeah. It wouldn’t be waste.”

Nico smiled a little at Jason’s embarrassed grin. Sometimes he stumbled over his sentences like a toddler learning how to walk, and then he’d look guilty like a puppy who flipped its water bowl over.

“Cute.”

“Hmm? What was that?” Jason asked, looking a little puzzled.

Fucking hell. If Nico had said it any louder, he’d be thrown into a whole different kind of nightmare. “You um, you have my permission to make that quilt, is what I was starting to say.” A blatant lie, but Jason didn’t need to know that.

“Alright. Tell me what you want for it.”

“For the fabric, um, I can’t think of anything other than the sweater you gave me, but I don’t really want to have it torn up. I wouldn’t be able to wear it anymore then.” It wasn’t even a remarkable sweater. It was just dark blue with no design on it or anything. Plain and simple. The reason Nico liked it, however, was because it was warm and smelled like Jason. He didn’t want to admit it was like he was wearing Jason’s hugs. If he did, he might have to punch himself in the face.

He felt his cheeks heat up a little at the thought, and punching himself in the face sounded more and more like a good idea with every passing second.

“We can cut it from the bottom so it’s not so long; it would solve two problems for the price of one. It looks like a dress on you anyway,” Jason replied lightly.

“That’s one ugly dress.”

“Hey!”

Nico smiled a little, tugging his hands inside the long sleeves of the sweater. The two of them went over the details of the quilt, Jason marking them all down on a notepad. When they were finished, Jason had planned to gather everything and take the items to Clovis, but then Hazel returned with a rucksack under one arm, and Monopoly in the other.

The three of them played Monopoly for a while. Jason left to Cabin Four in the middle of it to cook something up and came back with a hot dinner meant for three. Nico tried to eat as much as he could, but he wasn’t very hungry. Neither Jason nor Hazel pestered him to eat more than he could stomach though.

When it was time to sleep, Nico held Hazel in his arms as she whispered reassurances that she’d be there when he’d wake up, and that he wasn’t alone anymore. Nico glanced down to the floor where Jason was already sleep, his back to them.

“I know; I’m not alone,” is all Nico replied before kissing Hazel’s forehead and wishing for a peaceful slumber…

…

…He was falling through Tartarus again.

That’s how a lot of his nightmares started.

Grasping at the thick, toxic air with darkness all around, he just fell and fell, watching the red bloody skies come into view, the sickening sound of a dull heart beating all around him. It was the only heartbeat he dreaded hearing over and over.

He saw the jagged terrain below him and braced himself for impact, shielding his head with his arms. Instead of falling onto the sharp rocks below, he landed with a _thud_ in a small, enclosed space. Feeling the ceramic walls all around him, Nico realized he was in a jar.

Frantically searching his pockets for the pomegranate seeds, he began to breathe in quick panicked breaths. His eyes widened as he realized his only salvation was gone. The jar tipped to one side and started to roll, sending Nico with it. Nico was thrown against the walls that seemed to get smaller and smaller with every revolution until he was contorted uncomfortably in the restricted space.

He felt like batter being whipped around inside the jar. He could faintly hear the familiar voices of his friends and of the giants outside the ceramic walls. They had to get him out, right? They were going to save him. They had to.

And then he fell again.

The jar cracked open and Nico bled from the shards cutting into his skin. Fire engulfed the landscape, monsters plaguing the field with demigods thrashing around trying to stop them. Nico’s sword appeared in his hand, and he leaned on it as he rose. He was dirtied and bruised, even though he had yet to fight anything.

Everywhere there was fire and large crevices in the ground. A river of lava flowed sluggishly in different directions of the battlefield like veins. Past the smoke and debris, Nico could see Gaea’s smiling face on the distant mountain.

He rolled away from a giant that tried to strike at him, and next thing he knew, the other giants grew bigger and bigger as he weaved to and fro between their legs. Jumping from shadow to shadow, he hid behind a large boulder to catch his breath.

Nico looked beyond the boulder where he saw Percy fighting some Basilisks. He tried to call out to Percy, but Nico’s voice was hoarse, and the more he tried to call for him, the quieter his shouts became. When Percy finally saw him, he gave Nico a pitiful look with a shake of his head, and then disappeared over a half-burnt hill, slipping away like a drew drop on a flower’s leaf.

Dodging another onslaught of strikes against him from the giants, Nico ran through the debris, knocking over some large stones to get past the lava streams boiling on the charred, dead grass.

He saw Will in the distance with some of his siblings. Shakily, Nico called out to him. Will only stared at him, and then gave an angry shout at Nico, something he couldn’t really hear. Then he was gone in a flurry of smoke, his siblings vanishing with him like the last trickles of sunlight before a storm.

Nico cursed himself for getting distracted, as the next second he got the air knocked out him by a giant and hit a flat boulder. When he opened his eyes, he was falling again, the world on its side as everything spun around him like a twister.

The smoke filled his lungs and the embers from the scorched wasteland burned into his skin. He began to sob like the pathetic coward he was.

It was always the same.

All his nightmares were nothing but death and destruction. He would watch helplessly as the people he cared about disappeared in one way or another from his vision. He should be used to it by now. He should be used to the wretched smells, anguished sounds, and persisting pain. But time after time he just proved to be nothing more than a weakling, being reduced to tears.

Nico looked down and saw a sea of black torn by a whirlpool in the center. A gargantuan fanged mouth opened up from the center, and Nico swore his heart disintegrated in his throat. He never knew what that mouth was, but he had seen it periodically in his nightmares. Maybe it was some manifestation of Charybdis, or maybe it was some horror terror of Tartarus he had forgotten while he was awake. Whatever the case was, he always closed his eyes, waiting to be swallowed up, and then just see repeat after repeat of his unfortunate time down in what was literal Hell.

But after a while, he wasn’t falling anymore.

Gradually, Nico felt himself rising through the void. He could smell the smoke and fire and dirt. He heard the shouts and screams of both monsters and demigods, but he should be falling into silence.

Opening his eyes, he looked around and found himself in the air, the battlefield below him. How’d he get up here? The ground became closer and closer, though his feet never touched it.

“Wha…?”

Nico was moving forward, though all his limbs felt like jelly. It was then he noticed he wasn’t hovering or running, but he was being carried forward. A strong arm was around his back, the other underneath the bend of his knees. Looking up, he was surprised to see a familiar face.

“I’ve got you, Nico. I won’t let you fall.”

Jason smiled warmly at him, and Nico felt some of the stray embers from the fires hit his cheeks. Jason looked just as dirty and bruised as Nico did, but he continued to smile at him, holding him close to his chest as Jason maneuvered them through the war-torn fields of Camp Half-Blood.

He flew them over the lava rivers and pools, and away from the in-transit debris being unearthed by the cesspool of monsters littering the land. Nico wasn’t sure what to say. Jason had never appeared during his nightmares.

Jason held on to him tighter, throwing lighting and strong gusts of wind at anything that tried to hurt them. When they got to an open patch of grass that was still green, Jason set Nico down. With his thumb, he wiped away a stray, dirtied tear from Nico’s face.

“I promise I won’t let you go,” he said. Jason clasped his larger hands tightly around Nico’s, and bent down to his eye-level. “We’ll figure this out, okay?”

All Nico could do was nod in astonishment.

Then his sword appeared in his hand again, and Jason’s own golden weapon was sheathed at his hip. Jason removed his sword and slashed at a gryphon that tried to strike them with its talons, and then shot a bolt of lightning at a stray Basilisk slithering its way toward them.

Nico swallowed hard, and then turned on his heel to stab at a cyclops materializing from the earth behind him. He slashed and stabbed and parried at anything that tried to hurt him, or anything that tried to hurt Jason.

Reyna swooped in on Pegasus and decapitated a chimera that was charging toward Nico. Hazel appeared in front of him, raising the ground to quash more Basilisks that were preparing to spit their venom in his direction.

Some more monsters in the far distance were headed Nico’s way, but Piper, Leo and Frank appeared through the smoke and attacked them in surprise. There were two shapes next to them, though Nico couldn’t really tell what they were aside from being vaguely shaped like a guy and a girl.

Jason pointed his spear toward the sky and lightning bolts shot down, crisping all their nearby enemies to dust.

Nico watched him with a bit of awe as the bolts danced around the field. The crimson sky parted just a sliver, and sunlight filtered through. Jason glanced behind him and smiled at Nico again.

The bloody sky and smoky air began to dissolve like salt in water, and Nico heard Jason laugh just a little as the first white, fluffy cloud appeared on the horizon…

…

…Nico woke up in a cold sweat, trembling and confused for the first few seconds.

Hazel was holding his hand looking at him worriedly, and Jason was embracing him—almost cradling him—in his arms as they sat up. Their lips were moving, but he couldn’t really hear them. Slowly, their voices became a bit louder as he shifted his sight back and forth from his sister to his best friend.

Where was he? Oh, that’s right, he was spending the night in Cabin One. Nico blinked and took a few more heavy breaths. Hazel squeezed his hands a bit tighter in her warm palms, and Jason rubbed large circles in his back.

“Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven—” they both said in sync as they continued to watch Nico. He looked up at Jason, and then to Hazel. Nico managed to breathe gentler, and then he exhaled a trembling breath.

As they continued to count down, his heart stopped trying to escape from his chest, and his hands stopped shaking. Nico removed one them from Hazel and placed it over hers. She smiled a little at him, still counting.

The three of them counted all the way down to zero, and by then Nico was able to settle himself into a state of calm. Hazel rubbed his forearm, and Jason rubbed his back a little slower. Nico looked at both of them for a minute, taking in the shapes of their faces and their warm, small smiles.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Hazel stroked his cheek. “You’re welcome. Do you feel a little better?”

“Yes.”

He looked up at Jason, searching for something to say. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened toward the end of his dream. Seeing Jason there, carrying Nico securely in his arms across the perils of the battlefield, fighting alongside him against the army of monsters—well, there was no way to verbally express how he felt, really. He didn’t even know why Jason appeared, or why Hazel did, or Reyna, or his other friends. That had never happened before.

Instead of exchanging words, Nico wrapped both of his arms around Jason’s torso, and hid his face underneath his chin. Jason stopped rubbing his back, maybe out of surprise. Nico heard him give a short, soft laugh, and the sound brought his cheeks to a blaze when Nico realized what exactly he was doing.

Gods, how must this look like to Hazel? Suspicious. Very, very suspicious. Nico brought one of his arms around Hazel’s shoulders, though he still avoided her gaze. He heard her giggle a little, and then she hugged him around the middle. Jason embraced the both of them, and Nico smiled, a smile hidden away from their eyes.

Neither of them said anything, perhaps because there was nothing to say, or maybe they were all just tired. Either way, Nico found himself drifting to sleep as he settled in the warmth that Hazel and Jason provided him.

He’d feel bad in the morning for waking them up, he knew he would, but he hoped that being enveloped in their arms would soothe him long enough for all of them to sleep again without a worry.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The next two days were spent indoors with Hazel and Jason, though Nico felt bad that he wouldn’t be training Emma and April. Jason told him not to worry, and that he wouldn’t mind being a substitute until Nico felt well enough.

Clovis stopped by the first day asking for the quilt materials. He also asked both Hazel and Jason to leave so he could extract some of Nico’s fondest memories. Nico was glad Clovis didn’t ask him why Hazel was back, or maybe he was too sleepy to even care. When he finally left, Nico took another nap, hoping the nightmares wouldn’t disturb him again.

Unfortunately, the morning of the third day, Nico did wake up from a terrible dream, though it ended similarly to the one prior: his friends there with him toward the end, helping him fight off whatever monsters, demons or other terrors that tried to cause him harm.

It always ended with Jason smiling at him.

Nico dismissed himself that morning to take a shower, not meeting Jason’s eyes.

“I think I wanna go out,” he said after he exited the bathroom. He made sure not to leave until he was positive Jason had left the cabin to train the girls. He couldn’t get Jason’s stupid smile out of his head, and it was making him feel warm all over again. Well, at least he could blame it on the shower if his cheeks turned pink.

Hazel looked up at him from where she was sitting on the bed, reading one of Jason’s books. “Oh, you do?” she asked, looking a little cheerful. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice. I’ll just leave a note for Jason. We can go to the pegasi stalls if you want.”

“What do _you_ want to do Nico?” asked Hazel as she returned the book to its place on the desk.

“I don’t know. I just want to go out. Maybe walk around, or something.”

Before Hazel could respond, there was a knock at the door. Nico looked at it curiously, and then approached it to answer. He felt anger and hurt stockpile in his heart as he looked at the visitor standing on the doorstep.

“Hey Nico,” said Will. He smiled a bit guiltily. “I was wondering if we could talk.”

“I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Please? You can go first.” When Nico didn’t respond, Will continued, “I really think we need to sort this out. We ended on a bad note and I meant it when I said I’d like to be friends again—”

“Tough shit,” said Nico, trying his hardest to keep his composure. Will couldn’t just come back and talk about _friendship_ after everything he told Nico, after what he _did_ to Nico. Who the fuck did he think he was? “Some people just won’t like you. Not everybody has to be your friend. It’s a fact of life so get used to it.”

Hazel appeared next to him before Nico could continue to spit out the bitter trace on his tongue. She stared at Will expressionless for a moment and then said, “Nico and I are hanging out today.”

“Oh, well I just want to talk with him for a few minutes to get this all sorted out—”

“Nico and I are hanging out today,” she repeated a little slower.

Will sighed. “I know you’re beyond hurt, Nico, but I really would like to explain myself.”

“You explained plenty during our breakup,” he spit back with a glare. “Get off my doorstep, and leave me alone.”

“This is Jason’s doorstep.”

“Yes, it is.”

The three of them turned their attention to the left where Jason was watching them, Emma and April standing next to him. Together the girls were holding a large wrapped object that drooped over the sides of their arms. If Nico had to guess, it was probably the quilt Jason ordered from Clovis.

“Is there a problem here?” asked Jason, his calm voice contradicting the mild scowl on his face. An angry Jason wouldn’t be good for anyone, especially with an equally angry Hazel. Will was stubborn and probably wouldn’t stop pestering Nico for a resolution. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his day, but he also didn’t want the girls to witness anyone’s wrath.

Nico looked at Jason and said, “I was just going to have a chat with Will in private.”

Both Will and Hazel looked at Nico in surprise. “No, Nico you don’t have to do this,” she said. “After what he did—”

He took Hazel’s hand and gave it a light squeeze. “If I don’t do this sooner than later, it’s going to continue to bug me, along with the main source of the problem.” Nico looked to Will in another glower. “So I’m going to take care of it once and for all.”

Will swallowed and fidgeted where he stood. Was he scared? Nico hoped he was damn-well terrified. “I’ll be back in a while,” he said to his friends. “I’m sorry.”

“If this is what you want to do, then I won’t stop you,” said Jason with a soft gaze.

Hazel pouted as she side-eyed Will. “I won’t either, but if he gives you trouble, you know where to find me.”

Nico smiled at them, and then looked to Will. “One chance, and that’s it.” He was a bit relieved Will didn’t protest. The two of them walked around Cabin One, and Nico grabbed his arm, yanking him into the shadows.

When they emerged from the other side, they were in a clearing, the one from when Nico found Will talking with Jake. Nobody was around, and hopefully it’d stay that way for a while. He really didn’t want anybody eavesdropping. Blackmail was the last thing he needed.

“Talk,” said Nico as he crossed his arms.

“I’m not sure where to start,” Will replied, running his fingers through his hair.

“Then I guess I wasted my time.”

“No! I’m just not sure what I should apologize for? I know I hurt you, but you hurt me too.”

“It’s still all about you, isn’t it?”

“I’m sorry,” said Will. “The way I treated you was downright shitty. After I talked with Jake, he made me think about some things and, well, maybe it wasn’t just your fault our relationship went south. I was at fault too.”

Nico didn’t reply, so Will continued. “I just got jealous of you spending so much time with Jason. When he wasn’t here, it was easy to be friends with you. But after he came back, I was second best. And then when I found out that you two have sleepovers, it just made the whole thing weird. Everyone loves Jason. Ever since he decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood, and even before that when he first arrived, everyone loved him.”

“This is the pettiest apology I’ve ever heard in my entire life.” Nico took a deep breath to temper his nerves. “Are you telling me your ego was wounded and that’s why you tried to control me? So I wouldn’t gravitate toward Jason too like everyone else?”

“I wasn’t trying to control you.”

“You had me on a schedule!” exclaimed Nico. “Do I really need to remind you how fucked up that is?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner then?!”

“Because I didn’t think about it too hard before! I thought that—well I knew I needed to spend more time with you and you were never happy with anything I did. I tried and tried to please you but somehow you were always upset with me for something! It did seem like a good idea at first, to be on a routine, but after talking with Hazel and Jason, they made me realize that the whole thing was completely wrong!”

Nico shook his head. “And why is it always my job to tell you things? Why couldn’t you have just asked _one_ time, ‘Nico how do you feel about this?’ instead of just assuming what my answer will be?”

“I asked you before we almost slept together if you were comfortable with it, and you said yes! Don’t get aggressive with me! I’m not a mind reader!” Will glared at him. “If you’re uncomfortable with something, _you_ need to tell me. I shouldn’t have to be asking you! If you would have told me you didn’t like being on a schedule, I would’ve been fine with it! If you told me you weren’t ready for sex, then I would’ve backed off! And if you would’ve told me you were in love with Percy for _five whole years_ in the beginning of our relationship, then maybe we could’ve had a better start!”

“There you go again, putting the majority of the blame on me!” Nico shouted at him. “I’m sorry if I hurt you Will, and I never meant to—and okay, I wasn’t being fair. I should’ve been a bit more open with you, but you can’t treat me like that, like every time a problem happens it’s because of me!”

Nico had too many years of being blamed for problems that weren’t really his fault, too many years of being considered the harbinger of misfortune. Now Will was just another person added to the count, the count that Nico was more trouble than he was worth.

“I tried to be as open and respectful as possible,” said Will. He looked angry still, but didn’t raise his voice. “But that only goes so far, Nico. If you don’t tell me how you feel, how am I supposed to know?”

“You still don’t understand,” he replied, cursing himself for the tremble in his voice. “I’m sorry, okay? Maybe if I had been a little more experienced in relationships, we could’ve lasted or at least been happy for a while.”

“Are you telling me you weren’t happy?”

Nico shook his head. “Not like I thought. But it felt nice to be wanted like that, you know? And I did sort of like you.”

“‘Sort of’ isn’t good enough for a relationship. You should’ve been positive, or at least over Percy before agreeing to go out with me!”

“I’m trying every fucking day to get over him! You think I _want_ this? You think I want to be stuck loving somebody I know will never love me back? I hate it! I hate it with my entire soul! Percy wasn’t very nice to me all the time, sure, but he did worry about me the rest of the time! And I was just angry over Bianca to fully realize it, and it’s only when I accepted her choices and her passing that I knew I loved him—”

“But that’s terrible Nico! How could you love somebody like that?”

“I don’t _know_ , okay?!” Nico glared at Will. “And he’s not a terrible person! I never asked for any of these feelings, but I definitely never intended to hurt you! Maybe we _could_ have worked in some way. But I hated that you were so pushy, and every time I tried to tell you how I felt, you just brushed it off and got angry at me!”

“These are things you’re supposed to tell me ahead of time, Nico!”

“But why can’t _you_ just ask me once in a while how I’m feeling, or if I’m comfortable with something, or what I’d like to do? And you wonder why I’m so much closer to Jason! He’s always considerate of how I feel—”

“I’m not Jason, okay? I’ll never _be_ Jason! You’re just going to have to accept that! I’m really sorry for what I did to you, but excuse me if I’m a little paranoid about being cheated on!”

“I’d never cheat on you or anyone else!”

“And if Jason asked you, if Jason told you he liked you, that he wanted you, what would you say?”

“What does Jason have to do with this?”

Will shook his head, scoffing as if in disbelief. “Gods, Nico, your closeness with him isn’t _normal._ How many times do I have to say this?” Will crossed his arms and glared at him. “He’s why you don’t have strong feelings for Percy anymore, isn’t it? Because it sure as fuck doesn’t seem like it was because of me.”

“I was in a relationship with you—”

“That doesn’t matter! Did you replace Percy with Jason?”

“I didn’t replace him!” Nico’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “And I’m not talking about this with you!”

“So then you _do_ like him?”

Hearing the words from somebody else felt like a wrecking ball crashing through the walls Nico had been desperately trying to rebuild. It’s not like he reveled in the fact that he liked Jason. Nico would only get hurt again, and it’d be ten times as devastating if he somehow made the mistake of telling Jason about his feelings, only to be rejected.

“Oh, my gods,” said Will a bit softly when the silence lasted too long. “You do.”

Nico needed to find another shadow. This conversation wasn’t solving anything. It was only causing more problems. He should’ve never decided to talk to Will. He was too stubborn, too blunt; Nico could never get his point across. A part of him felt like Will would never understand that either, even if he was given an eternity.

“You actually have a crush on Jason.” Will looked a little hurt. “And you still got into a relationship with me when I wasn’t even the new guy you fell for?”

“I didn’t do anything on purpose!” shouted Nico. “Everything I feel I never asked for, okay? I can’t choose who I like! It just happens!” He tried to glare at Will, but staring at him only made him want to hide in the farthest corner of the world. Will knew too much, and he could use it against Nico if he pleased.

For once in a long while, Nico was vulnerable again.

Here stood before him somebody with enough ammunition to make him shrink away completely and never return to the life he thought he finally felt comfortable in. Nobody but Nico created this problem.

“I won’t say anything,” said Will. “I can promise that much. It’s not my business anymore.” He looked down at the dirt, seemingly in thought. “I’m just confused, and hurt. A little angry. Not as much as before, but still angry. I know you are too, so I’m sorry for however I hurt you. I truly didn’t mean to. I just tried to be as supportive as I could, tried to teach you that life isn’t always a hellhole. But maybe I was going about it the wrong way. I don’t know.”

He looked at Nico. “Maybe I shouldn’t have asked you out in the first place. And maybe I’m not as supportive as I thought I was. It’s going to take a while to build something amiable between us again, isn’t it?”

Nico didn’t reply, and Will gave him a sad smile. “Yeah, so, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being a horrible boyfriend, and for not listening. Guess that’s why I’ve had so many exes, huh? Maybe if I’d been a better partner, or just befriended you first, became a friend you could count on, maybe things might’ve turned out differently.”

Will glanced to the side and then back at Nico. “I’m sorry for not being a good friend in general. But I’ll try to be better about it. I wasn’t a good friend to you, or to Jake, or to anyone else apparently. They like to hang around me for some good times, but that’s not enough, is it?”

Crossing his arms, Nico looked to the ground, not wanting to meet Will’s eyes. He could apologize all he wanted, but the fact remained that what they once had wasn’t even a sincere relationship. Nico had still been an experiment for whatever theory Will wanted to prove to himself.

“You can’t treat people like projects,” Nico replied. “I don’t need a boyfriend to ‘fix’ me or make me feel better. Yeah I would like one at some point, but my friends are what matter to me. They were supportive and understanding, and gradually I was getting better, bit by bit.”

Nico looked up at Will, trying his best not to glare at him. He didn’t want to get into another argument. “I can still feel like shit even if I have a boyfriend. I don’t know why you have this idea that relationships will solve everything. I don’t even know why you think being realistic—”

“It was saturated pessimism—”

“— _being realistic_ is a bad thing. We can’t all be idealists like you, Will. If there’s one thing I’ve learned from this disastrous whatever it was between us, it’s that the next time a guy tells me what to do or how to feel in a relationship, I’ll make sure to punch him right in the fucking nose and dump his ass on the spot. So thanks for being shitty, because now I know what to compare future relationships to, if that ever happens for me a second time anyway.”

“Alright, I deserved that,” said Will after a brief pause. He stuck his hands inside his pockets. Silence settled between the two of them, and Nico looked away. Then Will said, “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“This is coming from the guy who said I was high maintenance and needed to be fixed before anybody would want me? Your words now don’t mean shit.”

“I still think you have things you need to work through, but maybe there’s somebody who likes that?”

“I don’t want somebody to fix me!” Nico tugged at his hair. “I don’t want somebody to be with me because they feel sorry for me or they feel like they have to be my savior! I don’t want to be pitied! That won’t help me at all!”

He looked up at Will who stared at him, eyebrows furrowed guiltily. “Er, sorry,” Will said. “I guess I’m still—well I should watch my words.” He walked around Nico to the path that ended at the shore. “I’m gonna just go before I make things worse. Look, I’m really sorry about everything I’ve done to you. It was fucked up and manipulative and shitty and just terrible and I never intended for any of that to happen, I swear on my life. I really do hope you can forgive me at some point, and I’ll forgive you eventually too. But I do want to know, do you sincerely think we can be friends again in the future?”

Nico saw the hope in Will’s eyes, and had this been a few years ago, Nico would have shot him down immediately. But mercy was something he learned, as hard as it was to do. He wasn’t ready to forgive Will yet, but holding grudges wouldn’t hurt anyone except Nico in the long run.

“I don’t know,” he finally replied after a minute. “Maybe. But don’t get your hopes up. It definitely won’t happen anytime soon.”

“Right.” Will smiled awkwardly and kicked a rock nonchalantly. “So… well, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah.”

Will nodded and pursed his lips, and then walked down the trail to the beach. He didn’t look back at Nico, and Nico didn’t move from his spot until Will turned around the bend of the cliff, and out of sight. Wiping his stray tears away from his eyes, Nico walked back to the cabin grounds.

A part of him wanted to bawl. His only relationship walked away, and now Nico was back to where he started: self-loathing with the reminder that he really was too fucked up to have any kind of stable romantic endeavor. The only guys who he’d attract were probably those that wanted to fix him because they felt sorry for him, or the ones who saw an opportunity to groom him into some sort of ideal romantic partner.

But the other part of Nico didn’t really care either. He knew he was loved by Hazel, and by Reyna. He knew Jason loved him too in the same manner. He supposed so long as he had them, or anybody who wanted to support him, he’d be fine.

Of course, time told all, and Nico hoped that the clock would tick in his favor, even if only for a little while.  
  


* * * * *  
  


When he got back to Cabin One, he felt somewhat better. Jason was playing Monopoly with Hazel, Emma, and April on the bed. Nico walked up to the small living space, and Jason was the first one to notice him.

He walked over to Nico and put a hand on his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible, still. He doesn’t understand yet.” Nico looked down at his shoes. “I can tell him the same words over and over again, but he won’t get it, not for a long while at least. He’s trying though, I can tell, but he’s got a long way to go. The worst thing is, apparently I’m not the first person he’s done this to. I was just the one who got the brunt of it.”

Jason brought him into a gentle hug, and Nico let himself relax into it. Maybe he was just reeling himself deeper into these complicated feelings he had toward Jason, but right now, all he wanted to do was spend time with people who actually cared about him.

“Your quilt is done,” said Jason after a pause. “Do you want to look at it?”

Nico nodded against his chest, and then Jason led him to the dresser. His hand rubbed Nico’s back and brushed against the small of it, holding it there for a few seconds. Then he let go, and Nico wished Jason would’ve kept it there for a while longer.

Hazel gave him a small smile. “Do I need to bust some heads?” she asked.

“No, I’ll… be fine.”

“Are you okay?” asked Emma once Nico sat on the bed. She hesitantly reached out and put her small hand on his chest, right above his heart. “Was somebody mean to you?” Emma stared at the spot sadly, perhaps because she could tell what Nico was feeling. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, sensing heartbreak was probably second-nature to her.

Maybe heartbreak wasn’t the proper term to use. He didn’t like Will, not like he should’ve. In that sense, Will was right. Nico liked the idea that somebody wanted him romantically, not Will himself. That was a terrible thing to do, and Nico was completely at fault for that. Then again, did Will even sincerely like him back? Or did he simply like fixing people until they were as cheerful as him? That wasn’t right either.

“I can get some cookies,” offered April. She looked at him a bit timidly. “Um, I ate some yesterday, but there’s still like ten left over. They’re in my cabin. I can go get them. They’re shaped like unicorns and have rainbow sprinkles on them.”

Nico smiled at the two of them. “No, it’s okay April. I’m a little sad, but I’ll be okay.” He placed his hand over Emma’s which was still on his chest. “I promise.”

She stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes shifting a little, maybe because she was trying to find some sign of a lie on his face. Then she nodded, and said, “I put a surprise in your quilt.”

“You did?” He didn’t even know the girls knew about the darn thing.

Jason brought the quilt over where it was still wrapped like a gift. “She saw me talking with Clovis while it was still being made, and wanted to contribute. April too.”

“Anyone else I should know about?” asked Nico with a smile as he took the gift.

“Reyna. But she said to not get mad when you see her contribution.”

Hazel giggled, and Nico raised an eyebrow. He looked down at the gift and unwrapped the neatly assembled tissue paper. His eyes widened a little when he saw the quilt. Nico stood up to unfold it, and didn’t know what to say for the first few seconds.

It was pretty big; it’d probably cover the whole bed. The background of the quilt was black, but the stitching was colorful with pictures of different things he liked. Each one was on a large patch of a different hue of black: Mythomagic symbols, a pirate skull, a piano for his fancy with classical music, Mrs. O’Leary, the country of Italy, among other things. It smelled a little like New Rome’s brownies, and there was iridescent white thread that stitched all the patches together. He knew those threads held copies of some of his fondest memories, and Nico was awed that the Hypnos kids could do something like this.

In a corner was a familiar patch of brown corduroy with a small, plush pink heart sewn onto it. Nico ran his fingers over it, and looked at Emma in surprise.

“Is this…?”

She smiled at him. “It’s from Ms. Muffin’s belly. The heart was April’s idea.”

“Emma… but she was from your dad—”

“It’s okay. Clovis let me pick a cute flower pattern to replace it with! And I got to stuff her again, so now she has a little fabric heart inside of her.” Emma grinned widely, kicking her feet back and forth from where she sat at the edge of the bed.

“We got worried when Jason said you wouldn’t be teaching us for a few days,” she continued. “I asked him why and he said you weren’t feeling well. And then that time I followed him, I heard him tell Clovis something about you having nightmares, and that they could go away with good memories. You really liked that birthday party me and Jason made for you, and I thought that if you had something from there, you wouldn’t have such scary dreams. Ms. Muffin is the only thing with fabric that I have left from that trip, so I wanted her to be part of the quilt.”

Nico looked down at the quilt and spotted another patch next to Emma’s. It was a piece of bright fabric from a tropical red-orange shirt, complete with hibiscus and palm tree print. Next to that one was a deep purple patch with tiny faux gemstones stuck to it. To the right of that one was the blue square of fabric from the sweater Jason had given to Nico months ago.

“You all—oh gods…” He didn’t want to cry, not in front of so many people, even if they were people he was comfortable around. It’s simply, the quilt was so carefully made; each of them put a little of themselves into it, all for Nico in hopes that it’d help him.

He didn’t even notice when he started crying. Maybe it was when Emma and April latched onto him with a hug, or maybe it was when Hazel hugged his arm and cried silently with him. Or maybe it was when Jason hugged him from behind, embracing all of them as best as he could.

Nico laughed a little through his small sobs, and buried his face in the quilt as he hugged it closer.

They spent the rest of the day playing Monopoly and the occasional video game, though Jason went to Cabin Four to make them all dinner again at some point in the evening. They ate it as they watched some movies the girls picked out. April brought over her unicorn cookies and shared with everyone. She gave Nico the biggest one with the most sprinkles. He ate it gratefully as he smiled.

Emma and April left around 7pm so their siblings wouldn’t worry. They both gave Nico a kiss on his cheek, and he hugged them back with a smile. About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Nico went to go answer it as Jason and Hazel had both dozed off. Quietly he walked toward the front of Cabin One to answer.

“Oh, Nico!” Percy stood there on the doorstep, grinning. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“What, um, why?” he answered lamely.

“Kill two birds with one stone. I was actually coming for Jason, and then I was going to look for you later. Tomorrow Annabeth and I are leaving early in the morning, and we were going to have a beach camp fire instead of the usual one in the amphitheater to celebrate the end of our last summer here.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t know what to say to that. Nico was sure Percy and Annabeth would be here for a few more weeks, at least until mid-August. But maybe college started earlier, and they wanted to get settled in, or see Sally one more time before moving to California.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” said Percy when Nico didn’t reply for the first few seconds.

“I’m…” He sort of wanted to go, but a greater part of him just wanted to sleep.

Percy looked at him a bit sadly, and released a small sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“Excuse me?”

“About your sister. I’m sorry.”

Nico huffed out a breath and glanced to the side. “It’s—it’s not that. I know it wasn’t your fault.”

“But—”

“I’m just tired right now, okay? I sort of want to be alone.”

“Nico—”

“Please, just listen,” he said a bit assertively, looking back at Percy. “I’m sorry for asking that of you. You weren’t that much older than me, thirteen or fourteen right? Or something? I think I took in everything too quickly and let fantasies blind me from reality. I shouldn’t have asked you to take care of Bianca. I was young, and I thought that… well I thought you were cool. I was ten years old and you rescued us so heroically that I thought you’d protect her on your quest. I was naïve, and I expected too much from you. So for that, I’m sorry of asking that of you.”

Nico took a pause to search Percy’s expression for any defiance, but he remained silent. “I know you want to make it up to me, but right now Percy, there’s stuff I have to deal with first.”

“Oh, okay. I guess… I guess I understand.”

“Yeah. I’ll ask Jason if he wants to go, but as for myself, I’d rather just stay here.”

Percy stood there with his hands in his pocket for a moment, shifting his feet slightly. “Well, then I guess I’ll see you around?” When Nico didn’t respond, Percy nodded, and turned away.

Nico watched him walk a few paces, and then ran to grab the back of his shirt in a panic. “No w-wait, Percy.” Ugh, he was going to hate himself later. Percy glanced behind him to look at Nico.

“I um—your friend—I do really—” Of course, stuttering at a time like this. How much lamer could he get? “I-I mean that, it’s not that I hate you or anything, so don’t misunderstand. I just—there are things I need to figure out.”

“Nico, it’s okay, I get it.”

“No you don’t!” he shouted. Percy looked at him with wide eyes. Nico let go of his shirt, recoiling his hands close to his chest. He began to fiddle with the skull ring on his finger. “I’m sorry. Just… please, give me time? I want to be your friend, honestly. And I know I’m repeating myself but…”

Percy sighed heavily, though his mouth formed a smile. “Okay Nico. Whenever I visit Camp Half-Blood next time, we can hang out.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll see you later then.” He waved, and then walked off toward the beach.

It was a bit of a relief Percy’s mere presence didn’t stir the butterflies anymore. But that only made Nico worry more than he should have. A part of him didn’t want to be over Percy, simply because then he’d have to face the inevitable truth that Jason had stolen Nico’s heart when he wasn’t paying attention.

Nico closed the door, and walked back toward the living space. Hazel was asleep in Jason’s bed, scooted against the wall to make room for Nico, probably. Jason was asleep on the floor, and seeing him in a peaceful slumber made Nico want to reach out and run his fingers through his hair, and kiss his cheek like he had done last time. But that was dangerous territory. He ought not to cross the invisible boundary they had as friends.

He took the quilt and sat down at the corner of the bed. Nico ran his fingers over all the pictures sewn onto it, and let his touch linger on the fabric from Jason’s sweater. It probably still smelled like him too, like citrus fruits or pine trees, and Nico didn’t know how’d he be able to rest comfortably with Jason invading his mind even while he slept.

Things were changing, way too fast for Nico’s liking. He broke up with his less than benevolent boyfriend, and the romantic attraction toward Percy was doing amazing progress at extinguishing itself.

Still, Nico could only suppress his feelings for Jason for so long, and he feared one day they’d grow too much. He was sure in the end, he was bound for disaster, making the huge mistake of confessing like a lovesick fool.

But damn him if he wasn’t going to do his best to dance with denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/135182113718%20) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Well, that marks the end of Arc 3, ladies and gents. Two more arcs to go!
> 
> I think I got this chapter's title pronunciation slightly wrong so please correct me if I did. Nico seeing Jason in his dream was inspired by yet another [fanart](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/75451968251) from minuiko. Yeah, a lot of you wanted Reyna to kick Will's ass, but she's praetor, and can't leave whenever she wants. She will confront him later in the story though. Will is gradually learning to think before he speaks, but old habits die hard, so it'll be somewhat of a rocky journey for him to become the kind of person he wants to be.
> 
> But anyway, school kicked my ass sooner than I thought so it's why I couldn't get this chapter out earlier in the week. It's okay though; that keeps me on schedule of being at least 5 chapters ahead in my drafts. This story is back to updating on weekends, but as always, there are no guarantees!
> 
> I also have a Jasico Valentine's Day one-shot I wrote since I missed contributing to Nico's birthday. It's finished, but unedited, so hopefully I can have it done on time to upload tomorrow! It's an AU; they're not demigods there. More information will come once that particular story is posted. :)
> 
> As an ending note, wow, 93 bookmarks, 23k+ views and 1k+ kudos?! You're all awesome! Thank you so much! I'm super, super happy right now! ;~; Thank you for supporting my writing. It means so much to me! I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfiction!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	47. Charmolypi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **charmolypi**  
>  [sar·mo·LYP·ee] _Greek_  
>  (n.) “joy-making sorrow”; a mixed feeling of happiness while being sad; regret and repentance of past wrongs that simultaneously fill us with hope and the light of forgiveness

A week had flown by and Nico still hadn’t returned to his own cabin.

Hazel had left for Camp Jupiter the day after Percy and Annabeth did. She wanted to spend more time with Nico, but he understood that neither Reyna nor Frank could play favorites in the Legion. She took Arion back home as Nico was a little wary of Hazel becoming exhausted from shadow-traveling all across the country.

Little by little he was feeling better, or maybe it was the strange properties of his quilt. He was also gradually becoming way too comfortable being in Jason’s presence 24/7. Nico kept having dreams involving Jason, and he almost had yet _another_ erotic one about his goofy friend.

If it weren’t for the surrealism of that mysterious sky jellyfish and flying elephant, Nico was sure he would’ve woken up to another circus in his pants.

But he had missed it. He missed sleeping over with Jason, sharing a bed, sharing their warmth. Waking up half the time to find himself enveloped comfortably in Jason’s arms, Nico wondered if he even needed the quilt at all. He’d never admit it aloud, but having Jason there with him almost made Nico forget he had ever broken up with Will.

That Friday of the week, Nico wanted to get out and do something to rid his mind of yet another terrible moment in his life that would forever be stored in his personal archives. He decided to start up helping Jason with the shrines again. It was good labor: hammering, painting, aligning, engraving—all tedious work that made Nico frustrated at an inanimate object rather than at a living breathing blond head of lies.

When it came time for lunch, Nico suggested he and Jason go to Cabin Four to make something. Miranda had said during his lessons he could use the kitchen whenever he wanted, but to let her know ahead of time so her siblings weren’t surprised. Not that they should be. They got so used to seeing Nico at least three times a week in their cabin that they mostly ignored him now. He couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Jason followed him to Cabin Four, and Nico knocked on the door. Miranda didn’t answer; rather, one of her siblings did.

“Oh, hey Nico. Miranda told me you’d be stopping by today.”

“Hey, Jack. Do you think she’d mind if I brought a plus one?” asked Nico, pointing with his thumb to Jason.

“As far as I know, Jason’s always welcome here, and it’s not just because he cooks well,” said Jack with an amused smile. “Some of my younger sisters like watching him in the kitchen, but they’re hungry for a whole different reason.”

Jason sighed a little, though it sounded a bit fake. “And here I thought I was getting the attention because of my crab puffs.”

Nico smiled. “I forgot to introduce you, sorry. Jason, this is Jack Saab. He’s going to take over as counselor for Demeter Cabin once Miranda leaves.”

Though he had only seen Jack a handful of times during lessons, Nico was fond of him. He was one of the few Demeter kids who helped Nico out in the kitchen, and was overall an amiable person. Tall, tan, green eyes like half of his siblings, and a head of short dark hair, he was almost like a Demeter version of Jason. Well, that is, if Jason was blunt and made it obvious who he didn’t like at camp.

“Nice to meet you Jack,” Jason said with a smile, holding out his hand.

Jack gave him a firm handshake. “Same. Well come on in. Sorry to say that Miranda’s out for the weekend though. Wanted to visit her dad before leaving for college.”

“She’s going away?” asked Nico, a bit surprised. Miranda hadn’t told him about that.

“Well not immediately. She’s going to college in New Rome by the end of the month now that they’re letting Greek kids school and live there. I’ll be taking over as counselor real soon, and I’ll be your new cooking instructor too, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, no not at all. I just didn’t know she’d be leaving so soon.”

“Yeah, she’s sad to go, but my big sis has got to make a living somehow. You’re her favorite pupil, so it’s not surprising you’re one of the things keeping her here longer than she intended.”

Nico just nodded and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. He didn’t think Miranda would take a liking to him to the point where she would actually call him her favorite student. It was a nice feeling, and he hoped the warmth in his cheeks didn’t outwardly show to either of the other two guys.

When they got to the kitchen, Marisol was sitting on a stool of the counter, eating some cucumbers with hummus and dried tomatoes on it. She looked at Nico and Jason in surprise, though a smile quickly replaced it. “Oh, haven’t seen you two in a while, especially you Nico. I kinda missed you volunteering in the infirmary.”

“Jason needed my help with the shrines,” he lied. “And I was only getting in the way, really.”

“Aww, no you weren’t. You take inventory really well! It’s very helpful for us Apollo kids.”

“She’s just jealous because you’re spending more time over here now,” said Jack who went to the counter and put on a green apron that was thrown over a chair. “But seeing as Mari’s gonna hang out here more often, maybe you guys can catch up.” He kissed her on the forehead and then said to Nico, “So what can I, counselor-in-training, help you two with?”

“Just cooking,” said Jason. “Nico and I wanted to have another lesson.”

“Well I can teach you. What do you wanna learn?”

“The two of us already know a lot of Italian dishes,” Nico said. “Um… I don’t know. Maybe something chicken related? You and Miranda know a lot more.”

“Something chicken related. Well that’s a very broad selection, but luckily for you, we have a very broad recipe box.”

Cooking with Jack wasn’t very different than cooking with Miranda. He was just as strict, but also just as fair. Marisol watched them in silence, eating any small snacks that Jack happened to make when he was sure Nico and Jason didn’t need any more supervision. He kissed her chastely on the lips every so often, and she giggled at the gesture.

It was nice being in such a welcoming atmosphere. Cooking and shrine building made Nico forget another ill-conceived chapter in his life. Or almost anyway.

When the chicken was being roasted in the oven, the four of them had an unexpected visitor come into the kitchen, and Nico wanted to shrink anyway into the cheese cellar and never come out, no matter how much it smelled like feet sometimes.

“Marisol, there you are!” said Will as he passed through the swinging kitchen doors. “I couldn’t find you at the infirmary, so I got worried.”

“Oh, wow what a surprise,” came her facetious reply. “An Apollo kid whose whole life doesn’t just revolve around doctor stuff. That’s so weird. Us? Children of Apollo having other interests? No, how could we? It’s not like our dad is the god of a thousand other things.”

Will looked like he was about to retort, until he caught sight of Nico. He paused to stare at him, offering a, “Hey.”

Nico didn’t reply. He simply went back to making some shortbread cookies Jack wanted them to practice since they were almost done with their chicken meal. Jason glared at Will for about a whole minute, and then he too went back to his task.

“If you were going to take a day off,” continued Will as he turned his attention back to his sister. “You could’ve told me yesterday.”

“Patient traffic is slowing down. Demigods are starting to trickle away back home or going off to school again. We don’t need as many volunteers.” She hopped off the stool and took another bite of the snacks Jack made for her. “But I’m sure that’s not what you’re here for, is it? Because you’re not even on duty today either. Dad made you take the day off.”

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“You mean supervise me like a child when I’m hanging out with my boyfriend?” Marisol pointed her finger at Will’s chest. “ _Hermano_ , I love you, but I’m not going to hesitate to kick your ass if you think that you can tell me how to live my life.”

Nico drowned out the rest of their argument with trying to get even spaces between the cookie cutter stamps on the dough. He didn’t know if he should consider himself lucky that it wasn’t only romantic partners Will tried to keep a leash on, or if he should feel even worse for the other people in Will’s life.

The entire thought was upsetting, and he had a play by play of their breakup start to run in his head. Nico didn’t even notice when his hands were shaking, but maybe that’s why his cookie shapes weren’t coming out the way Jack had taught him. Jason put a gentle hand on his back, and Nico relaxed.

Jack made an incredibly loud (and slightly threatening) slice through the lobster he was currently cutting. Nico and Jason looked up. Marisol was still apparently pissed, though Jack looked like an active volcano.

“You think you can come into _my_ cabin,” he said, pointing his knife at Will. A bit of lobster shell and meat was dangling from the tip. It would’ve been hilarious if Jack wasn’t talking in such a dark voice. “Tell _my_ girlfriend what she can’t or can’t do, and disrupt _my_ students’ learning?”

“It’s not that I mind Marisol having a boyfriend or anything—” Will tried, but Jack stabbed the large cutting knife into the lobster and stomped his way over to him.

“You know I don’t like you, right blondie?” asked Jack.

“Known it since I made an ill-timed Jack and the Beanstalk joke, yeah.”

“Then you know specifically what an insensitive and controlling asshole I think you are, right?”

Will glared at him, though he remained silent for a few seconds before talking again. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”

“As you can see, she’s fine. Even if she were in some kind of trouble, she can hold her own. I can’t say the same about you though, pretty boy. My beloved sister isn’t here to defend you.”

“Jack—”

“You’re not Marisol’s father or her mother, so don’t delude yourself with your false sense of authority. Settle whatever family conflict you have on your own damn time. You interrupted my teaching, and I don’t like it when my students waste their time because some annoying, self-absorbed fuckboy thinks he’s the patriarch of his demigod family and tries to flaunt it. Now that’s the real joke.”

Will huffed, but his anger seemed to dissolve as his expression relaxed. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been having the greatest week.”

“Tough shit. Demigods don’t have the greatest lives in general. That’s still no excuse for you to act like a dick.”

Something akin to realization passed on Will’s features. He gave a quick glance to Nico, and then turned back to a curt Marisol and a fuming Jack. But instead of giving a bitter rebuttal, Will said, “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” He scratched his head. “I’ll see you later at the cabin, Marisol.”

“Go lay down Will,” she said, though her tone sounded more concerned than agitated. “I keep telling you that you work too hard. Take a nap. Have some chocolate. Talk to Dad. He’s not as bad as we all thought, you know.”

“I don’t want to talk to that conceited idiot.”

Marisol sighed and shooed her hand away. “ _Adios, hermano._ I’ll see you later.”

Will looked at all of them for a moment more, and then muttered another “Sorry”. When he walked out of the kitchen, Jack sat down on a stool and grunted.

“He drives me crazy, your brother,” he said to Marisol.

“Yeah, the feeling’s mutual. But he is a good person.”

“That joke he told was fucking stupid though. The minute after I told him I don’t like it when people take a quip at my name because I’m a Demeter kid, a second later he does exactly that.”

Marisol chuckled. “He was using it as an example.”

“Well he doesn’t even know how to do that properly. He’s evil and I don’t like him.”

“ _Corazón_ , he’s not evil. You’re being silly.”

“Yeah, I know. He’s just… frustrating.”

“Will is all we had until Dad came to be the new camp director.” Marisol massaged his shoulders, and Jack smiled gratefully. “Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass because he treats his family a little like employees, but he’s only trying to be a good brother. I think. It gets pretty difficult when you have like over a hundred siblings. You’re going to have to deal with the same thing soon as well.”

Jack gave a hum in reply, and then looked to Nico and Jason. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s fine,” replied Jason. “It wasn’t our place to say anything, so we just kept to our work.”

“I respect that. Nico, you okay? You look a little shaken up.”

“…’m fine,” he mumbled. “Just getting a little tired, is all.”

“We can continue the cookie lesson another time.” Jack got up from the stool and walked over to them. “Time to check on that chicken anyway. You guys still need to eat.”

Nico ate in silence for the majority of his stay in Cabin Four’s kitchen. Jason asked a lot of questions about cooking which Jack happily answered. Nico was thankful for it, as the attention was taken off of him. Marisol would occasionally glance his way a bit curiously, though she didn’t say anything.

After they gave their thanks and left Cabin Four, Nico and Jason walked out with satisfied stomachs. Jack gave them both a tin of pumpkin cookies he and his siblings had made in the morning as an apology for their learning time being disrupted.

“Nice guy,” said Jason as they walked away. “Still a little surprised Miranda is leaving though.”

“Yeah.” Just another change Nico would have to get used to. “Um, I don’t think I’m up for more shrine construction. I’m kinda tired, Jace. Sorry.”

“No, there’s no need to be sorry. Did you want to come back to the cabin?”

“You don’t have to follow me, but if you want you can, or whatever. I know you have other things to do.”

“Shrines are really the only things I’ll be busy with until the help from New Rome comes.” He smiled warmly at Nico. “Resting sounds nice. I do need to take it easier.”

Nico only have a quick nod.

After they took turns showering, they watched movies for the rest of the day. The memory of Will from earlier occasionally bothered Nico, though he tried not to let it show in his features. Jason must’ve noticed though, for he turned down the volume during their third movie and asked, “Is everything okay?”

Picking at his cuticles, Nico replied, “I didn’t expect to see Will there. I guess I just got a little frazzled.”

Jason put a hand on his back, rubbing small circles into it. “I’m sorry.”

Nico shrugged. “Can’t do anything about it. Doesn’t make me feel better knowing he’s just as pushy with everyone else like he was with me. It just makes me feel stupid I didn’t think too much of it before going into a relationship with him when the evidence was all over the place.”

“You’re not stupid, Nico.”

“I’m a teenager, Jason. I’m going to be stupid for a while.”

“There’s a difference between being stupid, and being naïve. And being naïve isn’t necessarily a bad thing.”

“How about gullible?”

“You’re not gullible, Nico.”

Nico looked down to the quilt draped over his legs and wrapped himself with it. “How long am I going to feel like this?”

Jason gave him a mildly sympathetic glance. He brought the quilt higher above Nico’s shoulders, making sure it was securely wrapped around him. Nico felt a little like a burrito, but he didn’t mind, especially when Jason gave him a one-armed hug.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “These things take time. It’s different for everyone.”

Nico laid his head on Jason’s shoulder. “I can’t stay inside forever. Emma and April are still looking forward to their lessons, and I think other little kids want me to be their instructor. I know Chiron and Apollo think it’s a good idea, and I don’t mind.”

“That’s great that more people want to hang out with you.”

“Yeah, though having a ‘brooding’ cloud for a teacher might not be enjoyable.” Jason hugged him a little tighter. “I don’t think he’s ever going to get it, Jace. I don’t even know if we can be friends after this.”

“You don’t have to rekindle the friendship if you don’t want to. You have no obligation to do what he wants.”

“I know.” Nico sighed silently. “I know.” He looked up at Jason. “Can we go to bed after another movie?”

Jason smiled gently at him, tucking away a lock of hair behind Nico’s ear. “Of course.”

Nico pulled the quilt a little tighter over himself, and high enough on his face in hopes Jason wouldn’t see the light blush that was inevitably on his cheeks.  


* * * * *  


The next few days were spent in awkward limbo. Nico had become one of the new sword fighting teachers for a small group of kids. Emma and April were a little disappointed they wouldn’t have Nico all to themselves anymore, but being around children their age seemed to lift their spirits.

A lot of them were afraid of him at first, but eventually they loosened up. If they didn’t get a technique quite right, Emma would help them. They’d marvel at her skills, and all she would say was, “Nico is a good teacher! He’s really strong, so you’ll learn a lot!” April would standby and clap, probably because she didn’t think herself as good with a sword like Emma.

Nico walked them all to the armory to stow away their wooden weapons. Most of the weapons in the armory were Greek, though there were several other types from different cultures. Some of the kids asked him about whatever shiny new weapon they laid eyes on, and he explained the difference between all of them.

“—and no, you cannot use the medieval chain mace to swat a fly,” he said with a smile at one of the little kids.

“But there’s so many at my house!”

“You can buy a fly swatter at the dollar store.” Nico led them all out of the armory and said, “That concludes our first lesson. I hope you guys enjoyed it.”

“Thank you Nico!” they said in unison. Then the kids bounded off down the hill and away to whatever activity they had next. Emma and April stayed behind to give Nico a hug, and then they too went on their way.

“You’re really good with kids,” came a voice behind him.

Hesitantly, Nico turned around and saw Will walking toward him. Oh gods, what did he want now? Nico really didn’t want to talk to him. His day was going along swimmingly until this very second.

“Yeah I guess,” said Nico quickly. “I have to be someplace.”

“Wait, Nico.” Will grabbed his wrist and Nico yanked it away. Will stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry, no touching. I forgot.”

“How convenient. We’re not even together anymore and you still think you can do whatever the fuck you want with me.” Nico was glad nobody was around at this hour. He didn’t need an audience for yet another encounter with his ex.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day in Demeter Cabin’s kitchen,” began Will. “You looked a little tense, and I know it was because of me. Nico, I really am sorry what I did to you. I’m trying to be better, honestly.”

“You treat your own sister the same way you treated me.” Nico glared at him. “You have some nerve to think you’re the boss of every breathing person in this camp.”

“I know, and I’ve had a bit more time to think about it since our last, uh, talk. I’d like to make it up to you.”

“I don’t want your pity.”

“It’s _not_ pity,” said Will a bit angrily. “I’ve been a complete jackass toward you in our relationship, and only realized it too late. I know that maybe it’s going to fuck you over now in any future relationships you may have and—”

“Oh, well I guess out of your many assumptions about me, you finally got one right. That’s going to make everything better.”

Will huffed. “You’re so bull-headed.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

“Gods, Nico, you can’t be so negative just because one relationship went bad!”

“Who even says I want another one after what you did to me?!” he shouted back. “You’re still acting like I’m being stupid or irrational!”

“You’re not stupid, but that jaded outlook you have on life isn’t going to do wonders for you!”

“My relationship with you didn’t do wonders for me either! Do you even fathom what that did to me? Now I’m going to wonder if the next guy I date thinks everything I’m feeling is just me being dramatic and—fuck, it’s going to make _me_ wonder if I’m just bitching and not actually feeling anything legitimate!”

Nico was tired of fighting with Will. Why couldn’t the guy just accept what he did was fucked up? Nico knew he hurt Will too, but even after he made that clear, Will still continued to insist in a roundabout way Nico had more fault in their relationship ending than he did.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m really sorry,” Will said a bit desperately. “Nico, I do want to make it up to you. After what Jack told me, it made me realize a bit how it feels to be in your shoes.”

“What Jack said to you isn’t even in the same fucking ballpark. He was just telling you like it is: you’re an asshole, and just because bad things happen to you doesn’t give you the right to use your tragedies as an excuse to act like a shitty person to others. It makes you even more disgusting to use your misfortunes as leverage to manipulate other people.”

“I know I’m an asshole, okay?!” Will tugged at his hair. “And I don’t know how many times I need to apologize, but I do want to make things right! I did like being your friend, and that’s all I should’ve been! Being your boyfriend was a mistake on my part—”

Nico gave a single, sour laugh. “Being with me was a mistake. I know. You made that very fucking clear the night you dumped me.” He crossed his arms. “Why do you expect things to be solved so easily? Why can’t you just leave me _alone?_ ”

“Because I can’t live with myself knowing how I treated you, how I treated my other exes, how I even treat my family.”

“And how is that _my_ problem, Will? Why should I do anything to help you when you don’t even respect me as a friend? Why should I even entertain the thought that—”

Nico turned on his heels at the sound of a stick breaking.

Behind him were the stunned faces of Piper and Leo who seemed to be frozen mid-walk.

They quickly readjusted themselves and pretended to ignore both Nico and Will. But he knew better. They heard the conversation, though how much, he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t even think they’d eavesdrop. That was just his luck, right? Nico always found himself in situations he couldn’t control.

“How much did you hear?” he asked in a shaky voice.

Leo smiled awkwardly at him. “Oh, Ghostbuster! I didn’t see you there! Beauty Queen and I were just going to get some swords and practice—”

“Half-way,” Piper cut in. She looked at Nico with a sympathetic smile. Leo gawked at her, but she shoved her hand over his mouth, muffling his protests. “We weren’t being nosey, honest. I was just dragging Leo over here so he can get his hermit ass out of the bunker. He needs exercise. Look how scrawny he is.”

“I take offense to that,” said Leo after he removed her hand from his mouth. “I have obvious muscle now.”

“Like a bunny’s maybe.”

“Which means I’m graceful and beautiful, so joke’s on you.”

Nico turned to Will with a glower. “Get out.”

“But I—”

“Get. Out,” he repeated, gritting his teeth. “I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to look at you. I don’t even want to stand in the same _acre_ as you. Just leave me alone.” He blinked, trying to wish the tears away. He wouldn’t cry, not in front of Piper and Leo. “Leave me alone, Will. Please.”

Will looked at him guiltily, and then walked away. He whispered another apology, but didn’t stay an extra second to spout more of his stupid excuses.

Nico looked at Piper and Leo who were still standing there. He crossed his arms and glanced at his shoes. “I want to be mad. I want to scream because I seem to find a way to fuck myself over at the worst possible times.” They still didn’t say anything, so he continued, “But I can’t blame you for walking into our argument. You didn’t know I’d be here. Just… just please, don’t tell anyone. Nobody was supposed to know about my relationship with Will. Past relationship at this point.”

“If you’re scared we’re going to be freaked out because you’re gay, we’re not,” said Piper gently. “That’s not something we’ll make a big stink about, Nico. Right Leo?”

“Uh, oh! Yeah, ‘course. Seriously, don’t sweat it Ghostbuster. Like, if it makes you feel any better, I thought you were gay a long time ago— _¡ay güey!_ ” Leo hunched over and held his stomach after being elbowed by Piper. She cast him a glare, and then turned back to Nico.

“We won’t tell anyone, not even Jason, Reyna, or Hazel.” Piper smiled at him. “We’ll swear on the river if you want us to.”

“No uh there’s—no, no you don’t need to swear on that. Just keep it a secret, please,” said Nico quietly. “And all three of them already know that I’m well, gay, and they know about what I had with Will.” He was a little surprised they were taking it so well. Then again, Leo didn’t seem to care much about anything except his machines and Calypso, and Piper was Aphrodite’s daughter, so sexuality was probably something that didn’t bother her in the slightest.

Leo rubbed his stomach. “Man, what the hell are you eating Beauty Queen? I felt like a sledgehammer wacked me.”

“You’d be in better shape if you exercised more.”

“Yeah, maybe I should ask Wonder Woman Reyna to give me private lessons too huh?”

“In your dreams, probably.” Piper pinched his ear, dragging Leo closer to her. He cried out and swatted her hands away. Then she looked back to Nico and said, “I did mean it last time when I said I’m here if you want to talk or something. Talking might make you feel better.”

“Thanks, but maybe some other time. I’m sorta tired, and I just want to go back to the cabin. Maybe sleep a little.”

“Oh, okay. Well, you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Nico rubbed his arm. “Uh, thanks for not freaking out and stuff.”

Piper smiled. “It’s no problem. Honestly, we don’t mind. Pretty sure half this camp isn’t straight either. Not that I’m saying you should come out now. You do it when you’re good and ready, okay?”

“What Beauty Queen said,” Leo added. “I have a lot of pranks up my sleeve too if you need some help with getting Wipeout to leave you alone. He’s annoying, so I was gonna try them on him at some point anyway.”

“No, I’m good, but thanks for the offer.” Nico rolled a small rock under his shoe. “Well, I’ll be going now.” He looked up at them and scratched his head. “So, I’ll see you two later. Yeah. Bye.” Then he hurriedly walked away, not wanting to stay in their presence any longer.

In his haste to hide again, Nico stepped into the shadow of a tree to escape the outside as soon as possible. He planned to come out of the shadow from Zeus’s statue, as he still wasn’t comfortable going back to his own cabin.

What he ended up doing was rising out of Jason’s shadow instead.

That wasn’t where he planned to reappear, and certainly not when Jason had just come out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a fresh set of boxer shorts. They stuck a little to his still damp skin, effectively pronouncing his rather impressive ass.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry!” Nico said quickly. He jumped back and hit the nearest wall. “I just—I meant to shadow-travel to your dad’s statue!” Oh gods, his face was probably red like a stoplight, obvious and bright.

“Uh, no it’s—let’s go into the room o-okay?” said Jason whose face was pink. Whether it was from the steam of the bathroom or from embarrassment, Nico didn’t care to ask.

He was the first to push through the door. Jason followed him and walked to the dresser, quickly throwing on some more clothes. Nico paced around, covering his face with his hands. The image of Jason almost completely naked and dripping wet and the things it _did_ to Nico made him want to rocket out of the fucking planet and dive right into the heart of the sun.

“I’m so sorry,” repeated Nico. “I didn’t mean to—sorry!”

“Nico it’s okay!” said Jason. He had put on some sweatpants and was currently putting a shirt over his head. “Honestly it’s fine. I’m uh, sorry you had to see me like that.”

“Why—I mean, n-no don’t worry about it! I should’ve knocked first.”

“But didn’t you come through my shadow?”

That was five thousand times worse. Nico couldn’t keep his feelings under control. He actually thought of Jason while he was shadow-traveling and came up behind him. He was Nico’s main source of comfort, and after seeing Will unexpectedly, it’d make sense why Jason was the first person Nico thought of when he walked away.

“Will talked to me after my class,” said Nico, desperately trying to change the subject. He really didn’t want to answer Jason about the shadow thing.

“What did he say?” Jason asked, sounding a little stern. He finished putting on his shirt and grabbed his glasses from the dresser.

Nico walked to the bed and sat down. “He tried to apologize again, but it just turned into another mess.” Jason sat beside him watching attentively. “I told him I didn’t want to talk to him, but he wouldn’t budge.”

He told Jason about the subject of their conversation. In the middle of it, Nico closed his eyes for a minute before looking at Jason again.

“Piper and Leo happened to be nearby. They know the secret.”

Jason looked at him in surprise. “Nico….” He put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, honestly. Just a few more people who I’m not afraid of finding out anymore. And I trust them, kind of. Piper more than Leo, but still. They know that you know too, and that Reyna and Hazel know.”

“That doesn’t mean I’ll talk about it freely with them.”

Nico smiled a little. “I know. But thank you again for keeping it so long. It always ends up being my fault people know I’m gay.”

“It’s not your fault. It was just the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“I guess,” Nico replied with a sigh.

Silence settled between them as Nico focused on the rug. Jason’s hand was still on his shoulder, though at some point he began to rub circles into Nico’s back.

“How was your first class?” asked Jason.

“Pretty good for the most part. I’m afraid some of my students are confusing a medieval chain mace for a reasonable option to get rid of flies in their homes, but otherwise great.”

Jason gave a light chuckle. “Well at least they’re enthusiastic about it.”

“Yeah.”

Nico gave him an account of his first training session. Jason still didn’t stop rubbing his back throughout the whole thing, and Nico was beginning to feel sleepy at the repetitive motions.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said after he finished talking about his day. “Kids are a little exhausting. Cute, but exhausting.”

“Okay, I’ll be here reading. Do you want me to set up a movie?”

“If you want.”

He grabbed a fresh set of clothes from his drawer, and then stepped into the bathroom. Nico made sure to set the water to a cold temperature, as the minute he stepped foot into the place, he thought of nearly-naked Jason again.

Nico laid his forehead on the wall tiles once he was in the shower. He closed his eyes and let the cold water cascade down his back, refusing to relieve himself of his frustrations like before. Nico really regretted having that erotic dream about Percy. He really didn’t need the same thing happening with Jason, twice. This was his cabin after all, and the last thing Jason needed to hear were questionable noises from Nico in his own bathroom.

Distracting himself from gutter thoughts about his friend, Nico reminisced about his argument with Will earlier. Would he ever leave Nico alone? Or would he ambush him whenever Jason wasn’t around? Piper and Leo found out Nico’s secret because of it. Jake found out even before that, though that time was Nico’s fault as much as Will’s.

Who was next? Miranda? One of Will’s siblings? The Stoll brothers? Drew?

Oh gods, Drew was the worst possible candidate for holding Nico’s secret.

He needed to get away. Maybe an actual significant distance would deter Will from talking to him again. The only place he could go was the Underworld, but Nico didn’t feel like visiting his father unless he had some job to do down there. Camp Jupiter was the only other place. Will couldn’t go there, though Nico didn’t know if Reyna’s ban was real.

Who was he kidding? It’s Reyna. Of course she meant it.

Walking out of the bathroom clean and fully clothed, Nico rubbed his head with a towel. Jason got up from where he was reading on the bed and helped Nico dry his hair.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“A little,” Nico replied. “But I thought too much about the whole mess with Will. Kinda left me feeling a bit shitty again.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, not right now, but thanks. I have somewhat of a solution, or at least a temporary one.”

“What is it?”

“I’m thinking of spending some time away from here. I think I might go to Camp Jupiter and stay there for a while.”

Jason stopped drying his hair for a brief moment, and then started up again. “Oh.”

“Does it bother you that I’m going?” asked Nico softly. “I’ll stay if you don’t want me to go.”

“This is something you want to do. There’s no need to ask me for permission, or how I feel about it.” Jason rubbed his head with the towel once more, and then set it over Nico’s shoulders. “If you really think this will help you, then go for it.” He smiled. “I will miss you, and I do want to tag along, but I know this is something you need to do for yourself.”

Nico looked down at his hands and twisted his skull ring. “I’ll miss you too. A lot, actually.” He scolded himself for adding on the second part. “But I can send you an IM periodically if you want.”

“That’d be nice. I can probably visit once Reyna lets me know the contract for the shrines is done. I’d need to go over there and sign it anyway. How long do you think you’ll be staying?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to stay there for a long time.” Being in that big empty villa without Jason would bum Nico out sooner or later. Of course, the bright side was that Nico could spend more time with Hazel and Reyna, and get better acquainted with Frank. But without Jason there…

“You take as much time as you need.”

Nico looked up at him. Jason smiled warmly and cupped his cheek. “Reyna misses you, I’m sure. I think anyone who knows you would.”

A blush crept its way onto Nico’s face again. Jason could probably see it too. He removed his hand from Nico’s cheek and awkwardly tried to find something else to do with it. Jason settled for scratching his head, and then he cleared his throat.

“So uh, I have the movie ready if you still wanted to watch it.”

Nico hummed in amusement. “Yeah, of course.”

He settled himself next to Jason on the bed, who draped the quilt over Nico’s shoulders again. Mid-way into the movie, Nico let his hand drop into the small space between them. Minutes later, whether on purpose or accident, he felt Jason’s hand settle there on top of his.

Nico didn’t say anything, partly because he didn’t want to bring attention to something that shouldn’t be a big deal, and partly because he didn’t want Jason to stop. Nico’s heart began to beat a bit faster, but he paid it no mind.

When he felt Jason squeeze softly, Nico shifted his hand to thread their fingers together. Neither of them said anything about it, and Nico was thankful for that.

  
* * * * *  


Archery was never his strong suit, though that didn’t mean Will slacked off on his practice. No matter how hard he tried though, he could never hit the bullseye, or even come close to it. But it helped ease him of his frustrations, so occasionally he’d visit the archery range whenever nobody was around. He didn’t want to accidentally shoot someone with his bad aim.

Talking to Nico earlier in the day was a mistake. Will didn’t know why he kept doing this to himself when he knew in his gut it’d just turn into an argument. He really messed up this time, and after talking to Jake, along with most of his past exes, Will finally realized it truly was his fault all his relationships ended.

“Need some help getting that bullseye?”

Will turned around to find Apollo smiling at him from where he was leaning against the tree. He had a camp T-shirt now, though the sleeves were cut off, probably to show off his athletically toned arms. Will focused back on his practice, setting another arrow in its place on the bow.

“Aww, come on, at least give me a little nod or something?”

“What do you want, Dad?”

Apollo approached him and watched as a few more arrows missed their targets. “Just to talk.”

“I’m a little busy, as you can see.”

Sighing, Apollo stepped in front of him before Will could shoot the next arrow. His hands glowed with a golden light. A bow appeared in one hand, and a quiver of arrows materialized on his back.

He turned around to face the range, and took an arrow from his quiver, aiming it at the first target. Will watched him quietly, crossing his arms. Apollo pulled the bowstring back, and the arrow flew so fast to the target, Will almost missed it. It knocked the target over after it hit the bullseye. Apollo shot more arrows at the remaining targets without missing a beat. They all fell down, some of the targets breaking off from their stands.

“What the hell is your problem?!” asked Will. “I was practicing, and now the camp is going to need new targets!”

“But now you’re not busy, so we can talk.” The bow and quiver disappeared into particles of light, and Apollo turned to look at Will. “You’re the only one of my kids I haven’t spent time with, and I know it’s because you’re purposely avoiding me.”

“Oh, so now you want to spend time with me? You’re a few years too late for that.”

Apollo crossed his arms and gave Will a stern look. “William, you know the rules of the gods. We’re not allowed to see our demigod children whenever we want. Doesn’t mean we don’t love them. If most of us had it our way, we’d want to see our kids as often as we could.”

“Then stop having so many. Maybe then you won’t feel so empty.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Of course, because you need sex like I need air to breathe.”

“I know I hurt your mother, and I never intended to do that. But Naomi knew what she was getting in to when I told her I was a god.”

Will’s fists clenched at his sides. “So now it’s Mom’s fault? It’s Mom’s fault that she had me when she wasn’t ready to? It’s Mom’s fault that she fell in love with you?”

“It’s not her fault, but it’s not mine either. I mean, it’s hard not to fall in love with me, honestly. I’m the whole package.”

“You’re unbelievable.” Will grabbed his empty quiver and walked to the fallen targets. He began to take out all the practice arrows and put them inside the quiver one by one.

Apollo walked toward him and watched. “Will, I truly am sorry for not being there more than I should have. But your mother raised you on her own just fine. You turned out to be a good person, y’know, aside from being unwittingly controlling and a little manipulative.”

Will grit his teeth, but he didn’t respond to what his father was saying. He walked to another target yanked out the arrow with a bit more force, and then put it in the quiver.

“I keep watch on my kids whenever I can, so I know about all the relationships you’ve had, including the one with Nico. And I know why they’ve all failed.”

“Thanks for kicking me when I’m down.”

“Look.” Apollo crouched next to Will, and gave him a gentle glance. “I know you had to be the substitute for a father in your family after your mother had more children, and then that bastard boyfriend doesn’t even stay after she’s popped out three more kids.”

“Sounds like somebody I know.”

Apollo sighed dramatically. “You’re ruining our father-son bonding moment.” He looked at Will with a glare for a few seconds, and then his features relaxed. “Naomi had you when she was still in high school, and she had the rest of your siblings when she was in her early twenties. And then she had twins after that with another guy. I’m glad this time he’s her husband, and loves her like she deserves.”

“You’re telling me everything I already know. Just spit out what you really want to say.”

“You wanna hear it? Fine, okay. You’ve been like a surrogate dad to your human family that you’re used to being in control of things. That’s why your demigod siblings bicker with you all the time, and why your partners don’t last very long. You can’t apply that logic to everyone outside the unsuspecting human part of your life.”

“Well I wouldn’t be this way if you were just there, even for a little while.” Will grabbed another arrow, though it was jammed into the wood of the target.

“Blaming other people isn’t going to make the hurt, or your faults, go away.”

“What was I supposed to say to my brothers and sisters back home about why they didn’t have a dad? Nothing. All I told them was to stay positive, and things would be fine. I would take care of them enough for three dads.”

“Which is very responsible of you, but you’re the only demigod I sired in Naomi’s family. You can’t project that onto your human siblings. You certainly can’t tell your boyfriends and girlfriends to get over things and look on the bright side all the time either.”

He didn’t reply to his father, so Apollo continued, “I’m sorry it took eleven partners to make you realize that. Ten actually, since you broke off your relationship with that human girl at your high school so she wouldn’t get hurt, and not because you were being an oblivious ass. Poor Nico took the harshest of it.”

“I know I fucked up _Dad_ , especially with Nico. You don’t have to remind me.” Will wiggled the arrow that just wouldn’t budge from its place. “I feel shitty that I hurt him so much, and that my own friends don’t feel comfortable to talk to me about things because I just tell them they’ll get over it eventually.”

Apollo didn’t say anything. All he did was stare at Will, so the latter continued, “Nico was always so negative, and I don’t know. I guess it just reminded me a little of Mom. And Mitchell already cheated on me with Malcolm, plus Nico was always so abnormally close to Jason that I just—and my other relationships were fine until they became emotionally distant, and I don’t know.”

He sighed. “I guess Nico was just all the bad things rolled into one. I thought I could fix him, make him happier if I just pushed hard enough. Worked for Mom and my human siblings. I took control, and they got better. I thought Nico just needed some guidance. I didn’t mean to hurt him, honestly. But he was always so pessimistic and I just don’t understand why he can’t get past everything terrible that’s happened to him. I did, and Mom did. Why can’t he do the same?”

There was a pause between them for a few seconds until Apollo spoke again. “It’s as I said: you can’t apply that logic to everyone, Will. The world doesn’t work that way. _People_ don’t work that way. You’re unrivaled when it comes to the emergency room, but physical ailments is all you can fix. Don’t treat personal problems and mental illnesses the same as you would a cold. They don’t just go away after a few days.”

He put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Be more considerate. If everyone were as positive as you, then Akhlys would need to find a new job. And believe me, nearly everything else is taken.”

Will stopped trying to pull on the arrow and finally looked at his father. He wasn’t sure what to say, as his friends had already told him the same thing but in different words. Apollo smiled at him, and then easily took the arrow out of where it was wedged in the target.

“Practice makes perfect though,” he continued as he put it in the quiver. “If it makes you feel any better, Nico would’ve broken up with you anyway had you not done it first.”

“How can that _possibly_ make me feel better, Dad?”

Apollo laughed. “Because you were even in control of that. You didn’t give him the satisfaction of being the dumper. You made sure he was the dumpee. Although that could be because of your ego too, so really there’s a lot of factors involved.”

“That makes me feel even _worse!_ ”

“But now that you know your shortcomings, you can at least mend the friendship with him. Probably. I see good things in your future! It’s a future that involves a hunky demigod in suspenders.”

“You better not be talking about Leo.”

“I meant Jake! Seriously? _Leo_ is the first person you think of when I say ‘hunky’? You couldn’t have at least answered with Jason?”

Will sighed exasperatedly and rubbed his temples. “Are you done talking now?”

“That depends. Do you hate your old man?”

“I never completely hated you Dad. I just didn’t understand why you couldn’t be there, but gods are held to different standards, I guess. At least, I get it better now. You’re a little annoying, but I never loathed you or anything like that.”

“Annoying? Uh, excuse you!” Apollo stood up and put a hand to his chest. “I’m charismatic. There’s a difference.”

“Whatever you say.” Will took the quiver full of arrows and handed them to Apollo. “Since you destroyed the targets, you’re going to be the one to explain to your kids why they won’t be able to attend archery practice for a while.”

“They’re going to maul me.”

“Own up to your own shortcomings,” though he said it with a bit of a grin instead of the bitterness that was once there.

Apollo shook his head and smiled. “We need to fix that attitude of yours. Do you even know who you’re talking to? I’m Apollo, god of medicine, prophecy, and music! I’m also the—”

“I know, I know. Also the god of plague, the arts, the one who chariots the sun, etcetera and etcetera.”

“Exactly. I am one of _the_ most important and most popular gods to ever live. I’m also drop dead gorgeous, so you can thank me anytime for getting my good genes. You’re welcome, my little beam of sunshine.”

“Gross.”

“Is that a smile I see?” Apollo poked Will’s cheek. “Give your daddy a big kiss on the cheek, or at least a hug!”

“I told you not to use the word ‘daddy’!”

“You’re the one who’s making it sound like something perverted!” Apollo grinned at him. “Unless of course, you call someone else ‘daddy’? I would’ve never expected you to have that kind of kink, Will. I’m so proud of you!”

“You are the most embarrassing father _ever!_ ” Will exclaimed, feeling his face warm up a little. If there was one thing he was proud of, it’s that he almost never blushed at anything, unless it had to do with Jake. But Apollo didn’t need to know that. He’d be more insufferable otherwise.

“Aww, you’re blushing! That’s so cute!” He latched onto Will in a hug and rubbed his cheek in Will’s hair. “How I missed holding my children in my arms! I love you so much!”

“Dad!” Will tried to pull out of Apollo’s embrace, but he was a lot stronger than he looked.

“I meant that of course, that I love you,” he continued in more of a serious tone. “I know it doesn’t mean much coming from somebody who was never there for you, but I love you and your mother, and the rest of your demigod family.”

Will couldn’t say it back. He didn’t love his father, not like a son should. Apollo hadn’t been there in his life, so there was very little affection for his godly parent. The bitterness from it all didn’t go away, and a part of Will knew the only reason Apollo was here was because it was a punishment, and not because he actually wanted to be here.

“Even though I’m in a time out from Olympus, I can’t say I’m unhappy. I’m like the only god who gets to spend time with their kids.” Did he read minds now or what? “Like, of course if I don’t do a better job than Dionysus did with running this camp, then I’m gonna be in a ditch full of shit with my own old man. But y’know, it’s not all bad.”

He let go of Will and said, “I don’t expect you to like me, or even love me. But can we at least be friends?”

“I’m still upset at the whole thing, and you’re definitely not winning any Father of the Year awards.” Will looked at Apollo in silence for a few moments. His father looked expectant for something, though he didn’t really know what. “And I know that if it weren’t for your punishment, you wouldn’t have visited any of your kids. That makes everything a little worse, but I think I’m done crying over spilled milk. Besides, not every demigod gets a chance to bond with their godly parent, so I’m not going to pass up that opportunity. Friends is a start, Dad.”

Apollo sobbed dramatically and Will rolled his eyes. “I’m so happy! Do you want to do father-son things like play baseball or go fishing? Or build a chariot? Oh, we can go camping! Okay, technically we’re already in the woods, and the harpies will eat you if they catch you out of your cabin at night, so that’s probably not a good idea—oh I know, we’ll sing a duet at tonight’s campfire!”

“Ugh….”

Will followed along with Apollo as they made their way toward the Big House. He was such a chatterbox, and Will was pretty sure Apollo was where he got it from. Having a dad around would be nice, even if he looked only slightly older than Will. He wasn’t going to tell his mother about it though. She was happy with her husband, and she didn’t need to know Apollo was only a call away.

Maybe if he didn’t spend time obsessing about ways to apologize to Nico, everything would fall into place naturally, and they’d have a shot at being friends again. He smiled thinking about such a possibility, and walked just a little more in step with Apollo.

Yeah, that’s what Will was going to do. Just let everything happen on its own. Pessimism was never his forte anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/77272894276) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> This may or may not be Will's last POV. I haven't decided yet. If anything, he'll probably get one more in this arc. He's still going to be in the story, except he'll sort of move into the background. As I've said various times before, he and Nico will become friends eventually, but change takes time.
> 
> Though the whole Titan War has passed, I'm sure there are still demigods who continue to be upset that their godly parents don't (seem) to care about their half-human offspring. Will ended up being one of those kids in my head--though what he feels isn't extreme like what Luke felt--so I wanted to give him and Apollo some closure, even if he hasn't completely forgiven his father yet. Doesn't excuse Will's actions, as Apollo said here, but it does explain them.
> 
> **Jack Saab.** A 17-year-old of Turkish-American heritage and son of Demeter. While kind and personable, he can be rather straight-forward about people he dislikes. He's next in line to be counselor for his cabin, and he's also Marisol's adoring boyfriend. The only downside to this is that Will often gets into his overbearing protective big brother mode, which has earned him a permanent spot on Jack's shit list for the foreseeable future. Jack enjoys cooking, and he has a personal garden with vegetables, flowers, and fruit trees back home where he lives with his dad. He takes great pride in being a Demeter kid, and will get upset with anyone who talks badly about his mother or family. Pairing his name and the word "beanstalk" in the same sentence is the quickest way to upset him. Jack dislikes beans for this reason.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	48. Quatervois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **quatervois**  
>  [QUA·ter·vwa] _French_  
>  (n.) a crossroads; a critical decision or turning point in one’s life

Over the next few days, Nico busied himself with his teaching duties as well as helping Jason with the shrines. He hadn’t seen Will in that time, which was a huge relief. Occasionally Piper and Leo would stop by, and they were lot friendlier with him than they had been in the past. If it was because they knew his secret, Nico couldn’t be sure as neither of them brought it up.

After finishing a shrine with Jason, they decided to take a break. Part of the reason for it was because Nico would be staying at Camp Jupiter for a while, so he wanted to get as much time with Jason as possible, but Rachel had also requested Nico’s presence in her cave.

“You didn’t have to walk me over here,” said Nico as he hiked with Jason through the forest.

“It’s a nice day for a stroll,” Jason replied with a smile. Nico shoved him lightly.

They came to the cave after about ten minutes. Jason lifted up the curtain for Nico to go inside first. He did so in a hurry, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. Really, Jason didn’t need to be such a gentleman all the time.

Rachel was at the center of the room setting up her easel. She noticed her two visitors and smiled. “Nice to finally see you, Nico,” she greeted. “Hey Jason.”

“Hey Rachel. How are the portraits coming along?” Jason walked over to a series of easels that each displayed a counselor from camp, and Reyna and Calypso, though for some reason they were all dressed in Ancient Greek attire. Jason gawked at a portrait of Thalia, which was right next to his.

“When did you paint this?” he asked.

“Last time she visited.” Rachel crossed her arms and walked over to him. “She came by after you were asleep, and I painted her. I didn’t have an Artemis, and so when Thalia came back, I couldn’t pass up the chance to draw her.”

“It looks wonderful. All of your paintings do. Honestly, if I had money, I’d commission you for something.”

“You flatter me Jason,” said Rachel with a laugh. She turned to Nico and said, “Wanna take a look? It’s why I called you over. You’re the last person left that I need for my painting series to be done.”

“Me?” asked Nico, pointing to himself. “You want to paint me?”

“Well of course! I still need someone for Hades, and you’re the only person I want for that role. Won’t accept anyone else.” Rachel made a rectangle with her fingers. She looked at Nico through it. “You have the perfect face for art. I mean, I say that to everyone, but not gonna lie, I really want to capture the depth of your eyes on a canvas.”

He wasn’t sure what to say. A third of him was flattered, the second completely astonished, and the last part was outright embarrassed. He must’ve been blushing, because Rachel said, “A splash of rosy pink on an otherwise black-clad subject. This is perfect. Mind modeling for me for a while?”

Nico looked at her with wide eyes, and before he could ask if she meant in the nude, she continued, “I’m only going to draw your upper half, and you’ll be in a toga designed to make you look authentically Ancient Greek.”

“Oh. O-Okay.” He looked to Jason a bit warily. “Um.”

“I can leave if you want,” he said. “Would you like me to leave?”

“Yeah, sorry. I just…,” he trailed off.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Jason smiled at him. “I’ll go meet up with Piper and Leo. They wanted to go canoeing with me. See you later?”

He nodded quickly, and with a smile, Jason left through the curtain of the cave.

Rachel went to a chest that had a lot of costume clothing in it. She huffed sorting through it, and then went to a clothes rack with more costumes hung on them. Nico watched as she pulled out a black toga, though it looked so elaborately tailored, he wondered if it truly was a costume after all.

“Okay, this should fit. If it falls off, we can adjust it in the back.” Rachel handed it to him and then pointed to a section of the room that was hidden by curtains. “You can change over there while I finish setting up.”

Nico walked over to the curtained room and hung the toga on a hook in the stone wall. There was a full body mirror inside, probably so its occupants can have an easier time dressing themselves up.

He took off his shirt, and frowned. It was why he didn’t want Jason present when Rachel would be drawing him. Even if he had told Nico he was beautiful and meant every word of it, Nico couldn’t believe it himself. Just looking at his body, he felt a bit ashamed. While his stomach was flat, he didn’t have any noticeable muscle anywhere, and scars blotched his skin here and there, especially on his arms.

Jason was the complete opposite. He was amazingly gorgeous. Even the realistic and beautifully rendered portrait Rachel did of him wasn’t enough to show exactly how magnificent he looked in person. Nico didn’t want Jason to see him half-naked, bony and unimpressive. He didn’t even know why Rachel wanted to paint him in the first place. She could just have somebody else dress up in costume for the role of Hades.

But she wanted to paint Nico and Nico only, so he wasn’t going to disappoint her. He stepped out of the changing room in the toga, trying to keep it from slipping off his shoulder. Rachel must’ve noticed for she approached him with a tomato-shaped pin cushion.

“This can be easily taken care of,” she said. Rachel walked behind him and tightened the garment in the back. “Let me know if I pick you. Sorry in advance.”

Thankfully she didn’t poke him, not that it would’ve made a difference on his damaged physique. When she was done, Rachel led him over to a stool that had several different lights focused on it.

“I need to adjust your pose. Mind if I touch you?” she asked when he sat down.

“No, go ahead,” he replied, appreciative that she asked his permission first.

Gently she moved his body into the desired pose she wanted, adjusting the angle of his head or his arms. She also tousled his hair or smoothed it out in different places. Rachel put a laurel on his head, and then smiled. “Perfect.”

She walked over to her canvas. “I sketch pretty fast, so I’ll try not to keep you long. I also map out the shadows and colors like that, just so you don’t have to keep coming back. I need to practice without reference anyway, not that having a reference is ever a bad thing.”

“What is this for?” he asked.

Rachel held out a pencil between her thumb and other fingers, measuring Nico. He had seen Hazel do that a few times with her own works. ‘Sighting’ is what she had called it.

“My portfolio,” she said. Rachel began to sketch rapidly on the canvas. “It’s for this art school in New Rome. It’s pretty sweet the way it’s set up. They have a bunch of different colleges for various majors. Originally I wanted to go to an art school in New York or California, but since I’m still not done restoring the Sibylline Books, New Rome is where I need to be. Apollo says if my dad makes a huge deal out of it, he’ll smooth things over for me.”

She huffed, blowing some of her red curly hair out of her face. “Hated that all-girls high school my dad made me attend. Some of the worst four years of my life. I swore I saw some empousai in our student body.”

Nico smiled a little, and Rachel grinned. “You have a nice smile, and even nicer eyes. They look wise, and there’s a subtle kindness to them. Cute nose too.”

“Thanks,” he replied quietly, hoping his embarrassment wouldn’t show on his face.

“No, thank _you_ for giving me the pleasure of drawing you Nico. I’ve been wanting to draw you for a long time, but I wanted to save the best for last. You’re getting your portrait on the larger canvas, like Jason’s and Percy’s. This portfolio series is going to be so great. There’s no way I’m letting the school keep it though.”

“Are you going to put it in an art gallery?”

“Nah. I actually want to dedicate the series to Camp Half-Blood. Don’t know where they’ll be placed, but I’m sure I can bargain with Apollo for a nice spot somewhere.”

He remained silent as she continued to sketch him. It was getting a little tiring sitting on the stool for so long, but it’s not like Rachel asked him for many favors. Nico was glad when she finally completed her sketch.

“Alright, you can move now. Wanna take a look?”

Trying not to sigh, Nico hopped off the stool and stretched. He walked over to Rachel and stared at his portrait. It was just a sketch, but even the sketch captured his likeness. There were different sections with numbers written on them in a lighter pencil, probably the areas that had shadow or something.

“It looks really good. You draw very well,” he said.

“Thanks! Helps to have a patient model. You can take off the toga now if you want.”

He nodded, and then went to the changing room to quickly discard his costume. He poked himself with the pins he forgot were there, but he paid the pain no mind. After he put on his shirt, Nico hung the toga on the hanger left on the hook, and walked out to observe Rachel’s finished portraits.

They were all remarkable. Each counselor looked like their godly parent, at least in attire. Jason and Percy’s larger canvases were in the middle, though there was a vacant easel on the right side of Jason’s.

Rachel came up behind Nico and placed his incomplete portrait in the vacant spot. “Man, I can’t wait until I finish this. It’s going to look awesome. I’ll get into that school for sure.”

“You’re very passionate about your work.”

“You gotta be with anything you do for a living. Thought about what you wanna do when you get too old for this place?”

“Hasn’t really crossed my mind.”

“Well you still have loads of time.” She smiled at him. “I’m curious. Which one of these do you like best?”

Nico walked along the setup she had of the portraits. It was hard to choose, really. She got down the perfect color scheme for each person, and the whole composition seemed to give every portrait its own personality.

He took a while looking at all of them, frowning a little when he spotted Will’s, and then stopped when he came to Percy’s and Jason’s. Percy had that usual smug grin on his face, looking as confident as ever with beautiful accents of greens and vivid blues. Jason looked regal, though his smile was gentle, and Rachel even managed to capture the soft gaze of his eyes. His had accents of soft blues and hues of white with a bit of gold paint in it.

Without thinking, Nico reached out to touch the scar above Painted Jason’s lip. Then he quickly retracted his hand, saying, “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t supposed to touch that and now it probably has a fingerprint stain on the oil paint and—”

Rachel gave him a smile. “It’s okay. You can’t even see it. The good thing about oil paints is that you can always go back and change things around. They’re my favorite mediums to work with. But I can see why Jason’s portrait is the one you chose. His colors are a lot softer so he stands out from the rest. You have a good eye.”

Nico ducked his head, and replied, “All your portraits are pretty nice. Uh, is that all you need me for?”

“Yep. If I need a reminder for a reference, I’ll ask you again. It should be done before I go to New Rome, so you can take a look at the finished product if you want.”

“Okay. Yeah, I will. So, I guess I’ll be going now.”

“Alright Nico. Thanks for your time!”

He hurried out of the cave, and sighed in relief once he got some fresh air. If even looking at a simple portrait of Jason got his heart running, being around him for much longer was bound to make the feelings worse.

Though he wanted to go to New Rome to get away from Will, being separated from Jason wouldn’t do wonders for Nico. After all, distance made the heart grow fonder, and he really wasn’t sure what he’d do when it’d inevitably happen to him.

It was a double-edged sword, and Nico hoped he wouldn’t be slain by his own hand.  
  


* * * * *  
  


“I told Reyna I’d be coming tomorrow,” said Nico as he folded another one of his shirts.

Jason had accompanied him to Cabin Thirteen. It had been almost two weeks since the breakup, and Nico finally felt ready to go back to his own place. In all honesty, Jason was a little disappointed that Nico felt like he needed to return to his own housing. He truly didn’t mind him sleeping over, though it was partially an excuse to hold him close at night.

“I bet she was excited,” Jason replied from the kitchen. He was cooking dinner for them while Nico packed. It was another Italian meal as their contest still didn’t have a set date of expiration— _insalata caprese_ to start with, fettuccine with artichokes as the main course, and _polpette di peppe_ to eat along with it. He had also made lemon ricotta cookies with lemon glaze as their dessert.

“Well her eyebrows rose a little. I think that means she’s elated.”

Jason chuckled. He let a pause settle in between them and said, “How was portraiture modeling for Rachel?”

“Er, good. I got a little sleepy sitting there for so long. Might have a kink in my neck now. I’m too old to be sitting on tiny stools.”

“I keep forgetting you’re like prehistoric age.”

Nico threw one of his wadded shirts at Jason. “Shut up, nerd.”

“If you’re mean to me, you’re not getting any dessert,” Jason said lightly.

“I have a secret cookie stash. Joke’s on you.” He could almost hear the mirth in Nico’s words. Though the breakup hit him pretty hard and melancholy from it still lingered, Jason was glad Nico was gradually trying to cross another hurdle in his life.

Being told all those terrible things by Will would’ve left many people wounded emotionally. But Nico was so much stronger than anyone Jason had ever met, and his sheer perseverance to not let anything set him back was nothing short of admirable.

He was incredibly strong. Yes, of course. That was something Jason had to keep reminding himself. Maybe they should talk about what happened during their last hangout.

Or maybe, Jason should tell him he wasn’t straight.

Could he handle it? Now seemed like a good time as any to confess. He could never tell Nico he was in love with him. That’d surely go just as well as dressing in a deer costume and taking selfies in the forest during open season.

But Nico deserved to know that much. He deserved to know Jason’s own secret. He just needed to find a good way to explain it. Staying at Camp Jupiter for a while would give Nico time to process it too, and give Jason time to collect his nerves for when Nico would return to him—er, to Camp Half-Blood.

“Say, Nico?” It was decided then. Jason was going to confess he wasn’t straight. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Hold on, I need to make sure this doesn’t burn.” Or maybe he was just trying to find any excuse to stall. No, no he needed to tell Nico now. But really, Jason didn’t want their dinner to burn into a crisp. This was a contest after all, and he needed to take it seriously.

After he put the finishing touches on the food and into containers for serving, Jason walked into the main room. Nico had his back to him, still stuffing things into his backpack. Jason took a deep breath and exhaled softly. _You can do this, Grace._

Thankfully Nico noticed him entering. “If I didn’t know any better, Jace, I’d think you were the one with the shadow powers. I didn’t even hear you walk over here.”

“I learn from the best,” he said with a smile, but he couldn’t keep it up for long. Jason walked over to the couch and sat down. “Uh, let’s talk over here. What I have to tell you is important.”

Nico looked at him curiously, but he consented and sat down next to Jason. “You’re not going to tell me you only have a few more hours left to live, are you?” Though he said it with a smile, there was a hint of sincere worry in it.

“No, no it’s nothing like that. Um…” Jason rubbed the back of his head. “I thought about telling you this for a long time but, well, I was never sure if I should—you know me and my indecisiveness. It’s a real pain.”

“It’s okay. Just tell me what it is. You know you can share anything with me.”

Jason sighed soundlessly and said, “Okay. Well, what I wanted to tell you was that—” he paused. He looked down at his lap, and then back up at Nico. His eyes were big, focused, and warm. Was he doing the right thing? Of course. Nico would trust him more than ever, and that could only strengthen their friendship. Okay, yeah. This was the right thing to do.

“Nico, I’m not straight.”

A few seconds of horrifying silence as Nico looked at him with wide eyes made Jason wish he could stuff a whole potato in his mouth for the rest of eternity.

“You’re,” he began in a quiet voice. “You’re not straight?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Is this a joke?”

Jason looked at him seriously. “Why would I joke about something so sensitive?”

“I, well—are you saying this just to sympathize with my situation?” His words sounded a little angry, though he didn’t look the part.

“You know me better than most. I wouldn’t disrespect you like that, or at all for that matter.”

Nico wasn’t getting upset, but he didn’t seem to believe Jason either. All he did was sit there and look shocked. Jason couldn’t get a read on what he was feeling, and he was a little afraid to ask. Maybe he should’ve waited after all. Nico was his best friend though, and he deserved to know everything about Jason, everything except his feelings for him.

With a sigh, he continued, “I didn’t expect you to believe me right away.” Jason ran a hand through his hair. “But I’ll explain, and hopefully it makes more sense.” He paused, wondering if Nico would cut in to reply, but he continued to mute anything he might be thinking.

“Part of the reason I broke up with Piper was because of that,” Jason started. “I mean, aside from me just not feeling it, of course. I’ve been feeling this way for a while, but I denied it until just recently. I caught myself looking at guys a bit closer. I never used to really pay attention to how they looked, but I found myself admiring them the way I would admire a girl. I also wondered what it’d be like to be with them instead of my own girlfriend. And when I was kissing Piper, all I thought about—” All he thought about was kissing Nico. But he couldn’t very well confess that. “—was kissing a guy. And that’s when I knew that I was in trouble.”

His whole confession sounded like a load of horseshit, but Jason didn’t know how else to explain it without giving away Nico was the particular guy he fantasized about. He prayed to every god that Nico would believe him, and wouldn’t take it as a pity ploy.

Nico looked tense, but after another minute of silence, he took a breath and huffed quietly. “You’re seriously telling the truth?”

“I swear on the River Styx, what I just told you was true.” Before Nico could say or ask anything, Jason added, “I still think girls are attractive, but I think about guys the same way too. I think I’m bisexual, though Leo said I don’t have to label myself if I don’t want to.”

“You told Leo?”

“A while ago, before I broke up with Piper.”

Nico looked down at his lap and mumbled, “Why didn’t you come to me first?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was only saying it just so you wouldn’t feel alone.”

“Jason, I’ve known you for over a year now.” Nico looked up at him a bit sternly. “Why would I think you were doing it just because you pitied me?”

“I don’t pity you.”

“I know you don’t, which is exactly what I’m saying. Why would I think you were lying just to humor me?”

That’s how he sounded mere seconds ago, but maybe Nico had an instant change of heart. Jason didn’t want to get into an argument with him over this either. Nico had a point, and it only reminded Jason that he wasn’t giving him enough credit. He certainly didn’t want to treat him like a fragile porcelain doll, not like Will had. It was insulting to Nico, and definitely not fair.

“I’m sorry.”

Nico shook his head and gave a small, humorless laugh. “There’s no need to apologize for that. I’m used to your thick headedness by now.” He turned his attention to Jason. “I’m a little upset you told Leo before me, especially because I thought I was your closest friend.” Nico held up a finger before Jason could reply. “And don’t apologize for that either. I can sorta understand why you went to him. He was your first best friend, and I have a history of, er, being a little hotheaded. But I think at that point, I was comfortable enough around you to handle anything. When exactly did you start feeling this way?”

“When we got back to camp after our road trip with Emma.”

“Oh.” Nico looked down at his hands and picked at his nails. “Yeah, I would’ve understood at that point. I think.”

“That’s, um, good to know.” An awkward pause hung between them. In an attempt to not make the situation worse, Jason said, “I’m sorry for not trusting you with this back then. It was just—well I didn’t know—I just wanted to make sure what I was feeling was genuine and not just a passing thought before I told you. It’s been a while since then and the feelings haven’t went away; they’ve gotten a bit stronger actually, so I felt like now was as good of a time as any to confide this.”

“Well thanks for confessing that to me.” Nico bit the inside of his cheek and then looked up at Jason from underneath his bangs. “I’m not really sure what I should say though. Um, okay well, I know how difficult it is to come out, so I’m really appreciative that you told me and stuff.” He huffed again and continued, “That probably sounds stupid and weightless, especially coming from a gay guy, but I honestly—it’s just a bit of a shock. I am happy though that nothing forced you to tell me this.”

Jason knew he was referring to all the times Nico had been outed unwillingly: first with him during the Cupid encounter, then with Reyna and Coach Hedge, after that it was with Will, and lastly with Piper and Leo. Hazel was the only person Nico actually chose to come out to, and it made Jason feel low he was making such a big deal out of his own admittance.

“We can, uh, talk more about it over dinner.” Nico glanced to the table. “Don’t want the food to get cold.”

“O-Oh, right. The food.” Jason quickly got up and served their plates. Well, things could have gone worse. Nico could’ve exploded at him or accused him of messing around with his feelings. Next time Jason went to Camp Jupiter, he really needed to tell Reyna she was right. Nico could handle a lot, much more than everyone thought he could.

Dinner went along fine for the most part. There were a few quiet intervals when neither Jason nor Nico knew what to say about the confession. He caught Nico picking at his food more than actually eating it, and Jason assumed he must’ve been in thought. But he didn’t bring it up, and tried to remain as calm as possible.

The silver lining was that Nico didn’t once ask him if he was attracted to a guy in particular. Jason wouldn’t know what to say if that had happened.

He washed the dishes while Nico finished getting ready for his trip to California. Jason had hoped Nico would ask him to sleep over in Cabin Thirteen, but he didn’t even bring it up once everything was washed, and Nico’s belongings were packed.

“So, what time will you be leaving tomorrow?” asked Jason.

“Around nine in the morning most likely.”

“Oh. Well, do you want me to see you off?”

“If you want. You don’t have to.” Nico didn’t look at him as he spoke. Instead he focused on the rug near the couch while playing with the chain hooked to his belt.

“Alright. I’ll meet you at Thalia’s Tree then? Or was there somewhere else you were going to shadow-travel from?”

“No, that’s fine.” He got up from the couch and said, “I really do need to sleep though. Don’t wanna accidently end up in China like when I first started using my powers.”

“Yeah, of course. Good night, Neeks.”

“Good night, Jace.”

He left without a word back to his own cabin.

The next morning, Nico was the first one at the tree. Jason didn’t have a lot to say to him. All he told Nico was to have a safe trip, and to call him with an Iris Message so he knew Nico made it there safely.

He nodded quickly and muttered something that sounded like, ‘I’ll miss you.’ though Jason was too nervous to ask. Nico was still acting a little awkward, and he feared eventually he’d become distant. But he had to trust that Nico could handle it, and take the time he needed in Camp Jupiter to process it.

“Tell Reyna, Hazel and Frank I said hi.”

“I will.” Nico stepped into the darkest part of the shadow. “So, I’ll see you later Jace.”

“Later, Neeks.”

Nico reached his hand out for a split second, and then tucked it away. He scratched the back of his head, nodded quickly again, and finally disappeared into the shadows.

Jason sighed silently. He kept repeating to himself that he needed to trust Nico would be completely fine with what he had recently learned about him. Nico wasn’t stupid. If Jason made a big deal out of it, the pieces would come together sooner or later, and that wouldn’t be a good outcome for either of them. Right. He shouldn’t bring it up again unless Nico asked.

Trying to keep a positive outlook, Jason walked down the hill to continue his shrine work. He’d go to Camp Jupiter in a few weeks for the contract signing, and hopefully by then Nico wouldn’t be awkward around him. They’d go back to the way everything was, and both of them would have fully accepted the confession as the new norm.

Or at least, it’s what Jason was desperately wishing for.

  
* * * * *  
  


Nico was surprised he managed to make it to Camp Jupiter without much trouble. He half expected to end up somewhere in Asia, considering he couldn’t really focus after what Jason had told him.

The sentries at the gate greeted him and allowed him in. Nico remembered giving Terminus his sword, but everything else passed him by. All he could think about was Jason’s confession that he wasn’t straight.

It just wasn’t possible. Jason liking both girls _and_ guys? He wouldn’t say he was bisexual if he didn’t truly feel it though. Nico believed him of course, er, a few minutes after the confession had been said; he highly doubted Jason would lie about something so serious. Though the whole thing should have made him feel relieved, all it did was sprout more worries than reassurances.

Will’s jealousy toward Jason made a little more sense now. Not that it excused any of his actions, but Nico could see a little clearer why he was so paranoid. But it couldn’t be possible. Jason couldn’t like him.

There was no way, in any universe, that Jason had romantic feelings for him.

Sure, he was affectionate, but that’s how he was. Jason was like a huge puppy, though arguably Nico had only seen that side of him in private. He never saw Jason act that way with Piper, and the time he hugged Leo excitedly after he came back was because the dude was presumably dead just a few days prior to his return.

What was there to like about Nico? Nothing really. He was a bit hot-headed, reserved, dull, smelled like death, short, scrawny, looked partially dead half the time, not to mention he was fucked up in more ways than one, could win first prize for worst self-esteem—he just wasn’t romance material. Nico’s relationship with Will proved that much to him.

Really, Jason’s confession shouldn’t be worrying Nico so much like it was now. All those affectionate gestures from the past was Jason being friendly, because that’s the kind of guy he was. Friendly and warm and considerate and caring. Nico wasn’t an exception to his kindness. He was simply the one who experienced it the most frequently.

Besides, it’s not like Nico had a chance with Jason.

Jason deserved someone beautiful and marvelous and fantastic, not whatever the hell Nico was.

All his intensive thinking almost made him miss the street where his—their villa was. He bent over one of the shrubs against the wall and procured the key that was hidden under a rock. Nico opened the door and stepped inside.

Their villa was the same as they left it: clean and orderly. But it looked a lot bigger without another person inside. Nico ran his fingers over the island counter, reminiscing about all the nights Jason would practice cooking and asked him to be his taste tester. It was the first place Nico had tried New Rome’s famous brownies, and he smiled a little at the remembrance of the flavor. He ought to get some today, or maybe tomorrow.

After setting his things in his room, which was still a gross excess of black and Gothic flamboyance, Nico walked out of the house, and headed toward the Praetor’s Villa. He did promise himself he’d tell Reyna when he was here after all.

When he knocked the first time, there was no answer. So he tried again, and still not a sound of a lock unlatching or footsteps approaching. Hazel and Frank probably weren’t inside either. Nico figured something like this might happen, so he brought a crumpled piece of paper and a pen in case he had to leave a note.

He wrote to Reyna that he was here in New Rome, and he’d be out wandering the town. He also wrote if she could let Jason know Nico got to Camp Jupiter safely. He didn’t have the courage to send an Iris Message right now, something he omitted from his note. Nico would have a lot of time to tell Reyna everything that had happened anyway.

Walking through the city was nice. All its architecture reminded Nico of Italy and the original Rome. The smells were similar, and the warm earthy tones, as well as all the potted plants balanced throughout the area, were nice to look at.

Jason would probably ask Reyna if Nico had eaten anything during their Iris Message conversation. Gods, he was such a mother hen. Always worrying about Nico, making sure he ate well, slept well, was warm and comfortable enough at night.

It had been a long, long time since anyone had cared that deeply about him.

Shaking the thoughts away that were sure to become dangerous in the next five seconds, Nico headed toward the bakery. Brownies were probably something Jason wouldn’t call a good lunch, but honestly, Nico wasn’t very hungry. He’d go to the market later and cook himself something.

“Nico?”

Turning around slowly, Nico found Percy staring at him in surprise. He had a plastic bag with what appeared to be snacks inside, judging by the shiny, colorful packaging.

“Uh, hey Percy.”

“Hey yourself. What are you doing here, man?”

“What, I can’t visit New Rome whenever I want?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Percy walked closer to him. “I mean like, I just didn’t expect to see you here.”

Nico crossed his arms and stared at his shoes. “Wanted to visit Reyna, Hazel and Frank. That’s all.”

“Ah, I see. Is Jason with you?”

“No, he’s at Camp Half-Blood working on the shrines. Why are you asking?” Nico questioned a bit defensively. “He doesn’t come everywhere with me you know. We’re not joined at the hip.”

Percy gave a light chuckle, and held up his hands. “I know that. It’s just weird seeing you without him. You two are like peas in a pod.”

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, Nico cursed himself. If even somebody inhumanely oblivious like Percy could see how close Jason was to him, that didn’t bode anything well for what Nico still hoped was a platonic relationship between himself and his blond goofball of a friend.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Nico asked, hoping to change the subject.

“Already had it. Even though it’s a bitch, I wanted to get morning classes so I don’t have to stay there all day.”

“So then are you off to Annabeth’s to study?”

“Um.” Percy scratched the back of his head. “No, she’s doing her own thing.” Nico raised an eyebrow, and Percy smiled a bit sadly. “She’s Wise Girl, so she has a lot on her plate. Trying to finish college as soon as possible so she can get a career and stuff… and yeah.”

When Nico didn’t respond, Percy released a heavy sigh. “Do you wanna go eat or something? I’m fucking starving.”

“You have a whole bag of food.”

“This isn’t enough for me.”

Nico should’ve said no. Nico should’ve just walked away to the bakery. But instead, he replied, “Yeah, sure.”

“Great! There’s this pizza place I found that’s really good! I think you’ll like it!”

“Maybe.” He didn’t care much for pizza. As he had told Jason a while back, pizza and spaghetti were like the junk food of Italian cuisine. There were far better meals to eat than those two options, but he doubted Percy cared about that.

“Aww, you’ll like it! Just try it, and I’m sure you’ll be coming back.”

Nico shrugged and walked alongside him through New Rome’s streets. Percy went off on a tangent talking about his college life and the kinds of people he met there. He moaned about having a lot more homework than he expected, but there were tutors and programs to help kids with learning disabilities, so it wasn’t too bad.

He talked and talked even when they arrived at the pizzeria. It wasn’t too impressive looking. The building was brick red with a few bricks painted yellow, and underneath the window there was a flower bed with Venus fly trap plants. An odd choice for decor, though maybe it kept the little pests from entering. Above the door and wide window was a green awning. On it, in bold white letters, were the words, ‘Mario’s Pizzeria’. How typical. A pizza place owned by a guy named Mario. Nico almost had the energy to laugh.

“Yeah so, I just gotta get used to the new routine, y’know?”

Percy sure could talk a lot. Did he always talk this much? Nico never remembered him being so chatty. That was usually Will’s bad habit. But thinking of that blond weasel only soured his mood, and Nico didn’t want to explode at someone who didn’t deserve it.

They sat down at a small round table meant for two. The waitress brought them their menus, though Percy already knew what he wanted.

“One large pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, pineapple, ham, and green peppers! Oh, and olives!”

“The works again, Percy?” asked the waitress with a smile as she wrote down the order. “Let me guess: blue orange soda too?”

“You know me so well, Daisy.”

“Mm-hmm. And for your little friend there?”

Were people always going to refer to Nico as some synonym for ‘small’? Why did they always have to point that out? Why didn’t he get the tall gene from his father? Nico was sure that if Bianca were still here today, Nico would still be shorter than her even at eighteen years old.

“A plate of spaghetti and a glass of water,” he replied. It was the most generic and least appetizing thing on the menu, but he didn’t want to keep Daisy the Waitress waiting. He also wasn’t very hungry, and at least if he didn’t finish the spaghetti, Nico wouldn’t feel terrible for letting those wet noodles go to waste.

“Not very adventurous, are you?” she asked as she jotted it down on her notepad.

“It’s his first time here,” said Percy. “But I’m sure he’ll love the food anyway.”

“Let’s hope so. Mario loves your business, and introducing your friend to this place is sure to make him happy! Your orders will be coming right up!”

Percy smiled at her and gave Daisy his thanks. Then he turned to Nico and said, “Spaghetti? Really? Dude, they have other pastas here. Or you could’ve gotten a smaller pizza.”

“I’m getting something practical. If I don’t like it, at least I won’t regret spending my money.”

“Man, live a little! You’re spending too much time with Jason. I mean, don’t get me wrong; I like the guy. He’s my best bro next to Grover, but he’s also kind of a stick in the mud. Like yeah he’s hot and everything, but he’s so serious and collected all the time!”

“There’s nothing wrong with being responsible,” Nico quickly defended, both for himself, and for Jason. He wasn’t even going to ask why Percy had to point out that Jason was hot. It wasn’t a lie, but the word alone damn sure didn’t do Jason’s body justice. ‘Carved from marble by the gods’ sounded like a more accurate description for his heavenly physique.

And Nico couldn’t believe such a clichéd thought about a hot guy invaded his rationale.

His crush on Jason was getting out of hand.

“Yeah I know _that_ ,” said Percy pouting at him. “But you two are like old guys compared to me, a spring chicken.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Percy, you’re the oldest out of us three.”

“Says the boy born in the thirties.”

Nico groaned. “You’re right. You act like you’re ten; you’re obviously the youngest of our trio.”

“Hey now—”

But he didn’t finish, as Daisy brought him his blue orange soda. She gave Nico his glass of water and a straw. “Pizza and spaghetti should be done in a few more minutes, boys!”

“Thanks Daisy,” said Percy as she walked away. “Oh man, did you know? This is the only place with blue orange soda?”

“No, I didn’t, but thanks for that factoid.”

Percy took a sip of his drink, and then he stayed silent for a few moments. He crumbled the wrapping from the straw in his fingers, tying it into a knot, and then slowly ripping it apart. Nico watched as Percy made a sad smiley face with all the pieces.

“Annabeth and I broke up,” he finally said.

Nico stared at him with wide eyes, though thankfully he remembered to close his mouth before any flies got in there. “You… what?”

“I know, crazy right?” Percy tried to smile, but it quickly fell. “I guess it’s not so much of a ‘breakup’ as just ‘time off’. Annabeth said we have different life goals right now, but I know it has to do with what happened down in, y’know.”

“Oh.” Tartarus. Nico didn’t know exactly what Percy was talking about, but if it was terrible enough for Annabeth to not want to be around the person she traveled through Hell with, Nico couldn’t even begin to imagine. “Why are you telling me this?”

Percy looked up at him a bit guiltily. “It kinda slipped. I’ll stop talking about it.”

“No, I didn’t mean it in a rude way just—I’m sorry,” he said instead. “I know how much you loved her.”

“I still love her,” Percy replied quietly. “I would’ve died down there if it wasn’t for her.”

Annabeth was the one who kept Percy alive? That shouldn’t have made them breakup. Annabeth loved Percy just as much as he loved her. Everyone could see that. The two of them didn’t even need to say anything. A simple glance or secretive smile was all it took to know how they felt about the other. On a darker note, Nico should’ve felt elated Percy wasn’t with her anymore. Isn’t that what Nico always wanted?

No, that’s what Nico _had_ wanted.

He didn’t want that anymore, and he wasn’t so callous to actually be happy about it even back then. To be happy about Percy’s broken heart was just downright shitty.

Jason changed the whole game, and Nico was both thankful, and evermore frightened about the new mess he found himself in.

“Sorry I brought it up outta nowhere,” Percy apologized. “This is the kinda stuff I should be talking about with Jason.”

“Probably. I won’t be of much help, if I had to be honest.”

“Makes sense. You’ve never been in a relationship. I shouldn’t expect you to understand.”

That wasn’t true: Nico had been in a relationship, but it certainly wasn’t a healthy one, nor did he share a love as strong as Percy and Annabeth had.

“Yeah, I guess I don’t.”

“Er, sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like a jerk.”

“No, it’s true. I don’t understand what you’re going through. But you and Annabeth have been through a lot. Something will work out.”

“You think so?”

“I do.”

Percy smiled at him, though he still looked a bit sad. “We were sorta already having problems back in Camp Half-Blood this summer. We just tried to pretend everything was fine so nobody would ask questions. But once we got here, that’s when Annabeth suggested we ‘take a break’, however long that’s supposed to be.”

Daisy returned with their orders, and Percy thanked her. Then she was off to get some new customers their menus. Percy took a large slice of the pizza and set it on his plate. “Want some?”

“I’m fine with the spaghetti.” Percy nodded a little and gave a sad smile, so Nico quickly added, “But if I’m not full, I’ll have a small slice.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure to save the smallest slice for you then.”

Nico nodded, and then took his first bite out of the spaghetti.

It wasn’t all that impressive, but it wasn’t terrible either. It had a few meatballs in it, which Nico pushed to the side to eat separately. They ate in silence, maybe because of the heavy topic that still weighed down on their shoulders moments before.

“Thanks for listening,” Percy said after finishing five slices of pizza. “I really appreciate it.”

“It’s not a problem.” Nico poked at one of the meatballs. “I can only guess relationships are messy, but like you said, if you and Annabeth could survive all of that together, you can survive this.”

Percy smiled at him. It looked a bit happier than the ones from earlier. “We will. But hey, since you’re here, you and I can hangout, like actual friends y’know? Back at the other camp, it was a little hard to get some buddy time, but now that there are no obligations, we can do stuff together.”

“You have college classes to go to, Percy.”

“I know, but like after they’re finished or like, weekends. Oh wait, how long are you staying?”

Nico shrugged. “I don’t know.” He twirled his fork in the spaghetti. “When I’m ready to go back, I’ll go back. Might be two weeks. Three. A month. Maybe longer.”

“Shit man, what happened back there?”

“Just feels weird being there. I don’t know. I don’t have an answer for everything.”

“Alright, I get it; I won’t pry.”

Nico looked up at him from underneath his bangs. “Thanks.”

“Welcome. So are you ready for your slice of pizza now? Seriously Nico, if you don’t eat this, I’m devouring it myself in like the next three seconds.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll have the last slice.”

Percy grinned and put the slice in Nico’s bowl of by-now-cold pasta. He glared at it and said, “I didn’t mean on my spaghetti. I meant on a separate plate.”

“Whoops. Too late to move it now. Besides, it’s all gonna go to the same place.”

“You’re gross.”

He shrugged with a smile. “Wanna get some cannoli after? I’ve never had them until this place! They’re pretty good!”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ll pay for them.”

“No, don’t sweat it. I got the bill today.”

“Jackson—”

“Look, you can pay me back by buying me groceries.”

Nico looked at him incredulously. “I’m pretty sure the total of all the groceries you’ll need is going to be three times as much as this bill.”

“Then you know what that means? We buy that much pizza to even it out. Like ten of them. Daisy!” Percy flagged her down with his finger, looking excited at the prospect of more pizza.

Oh boy. There was no way Nico could eat that much pizza. Maybe he should suggest Percy take it to Reyna, Hazel and Frank. Or hell, maybe Percy would just share it with his dorm mates, or with his peers at school.

Either way, it was nice that Percy didn’t feel weird talking to him about something so big. That’s how it made Nico feel, a big deal—important, and he hoped that maybe he could finally stop running away from his past.

But even if that happened, he was only running away from his present now. Nico meant it when he told Percy he wasn’t sure how long he’d stay in New Rome. He didn’t want to stay forever, but until he figured out how to deal with his new crush on Jason, he figured being miles away from him was the best option right now.

A small part of him shouted that he was going to regret his decisions, but Nico was too preoccupied with pizza and the boy across from him with the pretty green eyes to listen to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/14127461355) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Jason was supposed to tell Nico about his sexuality in the last arc, but I changed things around since it fits better with the next series of events. Neither Jason nor Nico are going to make the best decisions, so get ready for more angst. Why? Because I don't love anyone, including myself.
> 
> As a side note, for those worried about a Percico romance, don't be; they just need to sort some shit out before the both of them can be comfortable having each other in their friend circle. But I did tag this story as Angst for a reason. ;)
> 
> School is always tiresome for both Chaos and I, which is why this chapter took a while to be posted. I also found a new way to suffer emotionally, and that's by playing _Fire Emblem Fates._ It's. So. Good. And. Painful. -clenches fist- I started with the Conquest route, then the Birthright route, so I'm finally on the last one, Revelations. I love the characters and the story so much. I'm thinking after I finish _Homebound_ , I might write a Fates fanfic next, if I'm still feeling the urge. So for those of you who had asked if I'd write something else after this Jasico work, that's a potential contender for my next major project. It'll still be a while, so who knows. (By the way, if you guys play this game and want to cry over it, feel free to IM me on Tumblr so we can suffer together.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	49. Honne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **honne**  
>  [hon·ne] _Japanese_  
>  (n.) what a person truly believes; the behavior and opinions which are often kept hidden and only displayed with one's closest confidants

Admittedly, telling Nico about the breakup was a little strange.

Percy had tried to keep it simple because he wasn’t close to Nico, which was weird. Or, well, no. It wasn’t, really, because, yeah, he’s known the kid since he was, y’know, a _kid_ , but he didn’t think either of them have been able to move past Bianca.

Nico might not be as awkward as he once was, but that didn’t change the fact that his sister was gone, that there was one less person in his life that he could really trust. Percy didn’t think he’d ever forget the rage and hurt in Nico’s eyes when he had to deliver the news of his sister’s death.

Maybe he was late to the ‘make it up to Nico party’ but the important thing was that he was trying now. There would be no opening up right away, Percy knew that—he wasn’t delusional—but he was sure that if it took Jason a solid half year to get Nico to open up to him, then it would take him twice as long.

“So you wanna see my place?” he asked Nico once they left the pizzeria. “It’s pretty sweet.” Maybe if he invited him over to where he was staying, Nico would grow a bit more relaxed around him.

“Um….”

“It’s not a dorm. Like, it’d be awesome if it was, but they gave me a small villa since I helped the Legion bring back all their weapons and stuff from the war. Wanna check it out?”

“I guess.” Nico didn’t make eye contact with him, though he didn’t seem intent on fleeing.

Percy smiled and led him to where his villa was located. It wasn’t a far walk, and on arrival he announced, “Ta-da!”

His villa wasn’t anything to shout about at first glance. It wasn’t as big as Jason’s bachelor pad, and definitely nowhere near as big as the one for the praetors, but what it lacked in size it made up for in character.

The villa was an earthy brown with a red tiled roof. The window frames Percy painted blue since he thought it looked boring in solid white. And though Reyna advised him not to, Percy put a plastic flamingo wearing sunglasses in the center of a group of shrubs on the lawn. He also painted a shark on his mailbox. He got some complaints because it stuck out like a sore thumb in the neighborhood, but it was his damn house and he was going to make it look however he wanted.

Nico didn’t say anything though. He simply stared at the several boxes of pizza he was asked to hold. Percy pursed his lips and fished through his pocket for his keys. Alright, so maybe landscaping wasn’t something Nico cared about. But he just had to like what was in store inside the house.

He opened the door and caught Nico glancing at the fish-shaped welcome mat. “That’s a gift from my mom,” said Percy. “I make sure to clean it whenever it gets too dirty.”

“Ah.”

“So,” Percy said, dragging out the word. “What do you think?”

Nico glanced around. “It’s nice.”

Okay, ‘nice’ wasn’t what he was expecting. Sure it was small, but Percy made it work. The front room was divided in half between the living room and kitchen, and in between was the hallway which had the bathroom on the right side. If you turned the sharp corner, the door to a single bedroom was on the left side of the hallway wall.

The living room had a lot of brownish furniture and them some blue throw cushions, as well as cool knickknacks of fish and other sea animals. Percy had bought a plastic talking bass trophy and mounted it on the wall over the couch. A blue wooden coffee table was between the couch and the TV where he had video game consoles set up.

As for the kitchen, it was also some sort of brownish color (like he gave a shit about what was mahogany or mauve or whatever) and with a bunch of blue dishware or decorations. There was a small table against the wall of where the bathroom was on the other side. Four chairs with blue cushions were nestled into it.

“A lot of a blue things in here,” said Nico, pointing out the obvious.

“Wouldn’t feel much like home otherwise!” Percy tossed the keys into a starfish-shaped bowl and then said, “You can put the pizza on the table. Gotta make room in the fridge.”

Nico followed him wordlessly. He set the pizza on the table and stood in the archway of the kitchen, standing awkwardly in the middle. Percy opened the fridge, though there wasn’t anything in there except a bottle of soda and a half-eaten block of cheese which he may or may not periodically take a bite out of.

“Yeah, there’s plenty of room for them.”

Percy took the boxes and Nico helped fit them in neatly. When they were done, Percy asked, “So wanna play some video games?”

“Yeah, sure. I haven’t played any recently. Last time was months ago in Jason’s cabin.”

“Well I have a whole bunch of them here, probably more than he has.” He motioned for Nico to follow him who did so a bit slowly. Percy knelt down in front of a shelf where he kept all his video games.

“Alright so I was gonna ask which console you wanna play, but you probably wouldn’t know what the hell I was talking about.”

“Percy, I said I played them with Jason before, and there were several of the older ones in the casino of the Lotus Hotel. I know what they all are.”

He grinned at him. “Just gotta double check. You are from the thirties after all.”

Nico groaned, though he didn’t say anything. Percy asked, “Any you’re familiar with?”

“I mostly played the racing ones, like some edition of Mario Kart.”

“Great! I have that one actually. We’ll start with the easy games, and then I’ll introduce you to the harder ones.”

Percy set up the game and then handed Nico a controller. “I’ll let you be Player 1. Player 2 is always the blue one.”

Nico shook his head as he took the controller, but Percy caught him smile a little as he focused on the TV screen.

They played for a good three hours, though Nico didn’t seem interested in playing anything other than Mario Kart. Really, while it was fun, they didn’t _have_ to race on every track on all three levels of difficulty, and Nico didn’t _have_ to beat Percy every single time they chose a new stage.

“For an old guy, you’re pretty good,” Percy said as he tried to focus on throwing a green shell at Nico’s kart.

“Eat my dust, Jackson.”

“Percy’s going to eat your what now?”

The two of them looked to their left where they saw an Iris Message screen floating overhead. Reyna was looking at them curiously, and Percy paused the game. Nico put his controller on the coffee table and then looked down at his lap. His cheeks were a little pink for some reason.

“Oh, Reyna! Hey!” Percy greeted. “What can I do for you?”

“I actually called Nico.”

“Well fine then.”

She shook her head at him and then turned to Nico. “I got your note. I’m so glad you’re staying to visit for a while. There’s a lot we need to talk about though.”

“Yeah, I know.” Nico looked up at her. “You weren’t at the villa, and neither were Hazel or Frank, so I just wandered around. Bumped into Percy, we ate some pizza, and then came back here.”

“Sorry for interrupting then.”

“Nah, you didn’t interrupt,” Percy cut in. “We’ve just been playing video games since we got here.”

“I’ll leave after I finish this last race,” said Nico.

“You don’t have to—”

“There’re some things I need to talk to Reyna about anyway. Besides, you’re not going to beat me, at least not today.”

“I _will_ beat you! You’ll see!”

Reyna cleared her throat, drawing their attention to her again. “That’s fine. I should be back at the villa in about an hour. I’ll see you there, Nico.”

“Okay.”

“And Percy?”

“Mm?”

She paused, and then said calmly, “I’m sorry about you and Annabeth.”

“Hey, things happen, y’know?” He didn’t want to think about it right now, but he knew Reyna didn’t mean anything bad by it. “I’m guessing she talked to you about it.”

“She did. Not in great detail, but I know enough.”

“We just need… some time to sort things out.” He shooed his hand at her. “But I’m fine! It’s just a little messy right now, is all.”

Reyna nodded, and said, “I’ll leave you two alone now. I’ll see you shortly Nico, and you sometime later, Percy.” Then she swiped the screen, and the message was gone.

An unsettling pause hovered around them, so Percy handed the controller back to Nico. “Let’s finish this race, and then you can get going, okay?”

He took it wordlessly and only nodded in response.

By the end of it, Nico unsurprisingly won, which was still impressive since he seemed to be less focused than all their other races. Percy walked him to the door and said, “You can come over again if you’d like.”

“I don’t want to bother.”

“Dude, you’re not bothering. I like hanging out with you. Today was fun, though I _guess_ I should get some studying done.” Percy groaned. “But hey, maybe Friday you can stop by? I’ll leave the key under the fish mat. After class I gotta practice.”

“Practice for what?”

“Oh, I decided to join the swim team here! I mean, since there’s only one college here in New Rome, we have multiple teams so we can still keep some competition. But anyway, I’ll tell you more about it later.”

“Yeah, sure. Okay.” Nico opened the door and stopped, and then he turned around to face Percy. “I had fun today too, so uh, thanks.”

“No problem! And thanks again for listening to me about Annabeth. Er, I won’t bring it up again. I know it was kinda awkward and stuff.” When Nico didn’t say anything, Percy continued, “But you’re a good listener. Definitely great boyfriend material.”

He winked playfully at Nico who blushed and then nodded. He muttered a “Bye” and then quickly walked out the door. Nico trekked down the street without looking back, and Percy slapped his forehead.

Alright, so the winking thing and the boyfriend comment might’ve been too much. Maybe he made Nico embarrassed and uncomfortable, though he didn’t look like a guy who would be homophobic or something, not that Percy meant for it to sound flirtatious. It was a compliment in a totally no-homo way.

Well whatever. He’d just explain it if Nico brought it up. Closing the door, Percy walked to his room and flopped down on the bed. He eyed the pile of homework on his desk and groaned again. He really didn’t want to study, but he could already hear Annabeth telling him he’d regret it if he didn’t.

“Annie….” Could he truly work things out with her? Percy really, really hoped so. He couldn’t think of ever loving anyone else. Annabeth was amazing in every possible way: crazy smart, brave, confident, beautiful. Percy didn’t want to lose her, and whatever it was that was bothering her about Tartarus, he was going to help her out.

He didn’t voice it aloud to anyone, and maybe he had seen too many cheesy romance movies with his mom, but he was convinced Annabeth was his soulmate. She deserved all the effort to fixing whatever was broken between them, and Percy was determined to make it work.

All those years in two prophecies had to count for something. He could only hope Annabeth felt the same way.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Halfway through his trip back to the Praetor’s Villa, Nico ended up shadow-traveling to the doorstep. He didn’t want to be left alone with his thoughts, not after what Percy said: _‘Definitely great boyfriend material.’_

In fairness, what he said didn’t mean anything and was probably a generalization. Hell, Percy probably thought Nico liked girls. Yeah, that’s what he meant. It definitely didn’t mean Percy was interested in him, or in guys. Nico was just overreacting.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Reyna not more than a few seconds later. She smiled at him and embraced him warmly. “It’s so good to see you again.”

He smiled into her shoulder, hugging her back. “You too.”

“There’s a lot we need to discuss.” She led him inside and closed the door. “Hazel and Frank won’t be back for a while longer, so we have some time to ourselves. Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thanks. I’m pretty full of, well, pizza. I feel kinda gross actually.”

Reyna gave a small smile and escorted him to the wine-red couch. She sat down next to him and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. Nico didn’t look at her, though he gave her hand a squeeze in return.

She was silent for a moment, and then said, “I’m sorry he hurt you.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” came his quiet reply. “I hurt him too.”

“That didn’t give him the right to train and control you like some pet.”

“I know it doesn’t.”

Reyna patted his hand gently. “Why don’t you tell me everything from the beginning? We never even really had a deep talk about your relationship with him.”

“Alright.”

Nico told her all about his relationship with Will, starting from when they were first getting acquainted, up to the last argument he had with him. In the middle of it, Nico blinked away some tears. Reyna didn’t need to see him cry. Besides, he had done enough of that already.

“—and so that’s how Piper and Leo found out. Even after we broke up, Will continued to frustrate me and make me want to choke him.”

Reyna gently brought Nico into another hug. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she rubbed small circles in his back with one hand as she ran her fingers through his hair with the other.

“He will die if he steps foot in Camp Jupiter,” she said seriously.

Nico hugged her around the middle. “I don’t think he’ll be coming here anytime soon.”

“Good. He’s finally being wise about something.” Reyna kissed the top of Nico’s head. “Did the quilt help at all?”

“It did, yeah. I was able to sleep better.” Honestly though, it also could’ve been the fact that he cuddled with Jason during those nights. Being enveloped in his warmth was ten times as wonderful as the quilt, but Nico wasn’t going to tell Reyna that. “Thanks for the little tropical swatch,” he said with a small laugh. “It cheered me up.”

“I knew it would.” Reyna released him from her hold and smiled at him. She brushed away some of Nico’s bangs and tucked an unruly curl of hair behind his ear. She searched his face for something for a moment, then asked, “Why did you want me to tell Jason you were here? I thought you’d be the one to let him know you got here safely.”

Nico leaned against the back of the couch and played with the chain on his belt. “I didn’t come here just to get away from Will.”

“Did Jason do something to you?” Reyna asked a bit sternly.

“No! No no, he’d never do anything like that! Jason’s been nothing but kind and caring to me. But last time we hung out, like before you and Hazel even came to visit, he said something that sorta threw me off.”

“What did he say?”

Nico blushed thinking about Jason exploring his scars with his gentle touch, caressing his face with his warm hand, staring at Nico like if he were some gorgeous marvel of the universe. It got his heart thumping obnoxiously loud in his chest again.

“He called me beautiful.”

Reyna looked a bit surprised, though she didn’t say anything. Nico continued, “I didn’t expect him to say that, and then he told me he didn’t think I was beautiful, but gorgeous. Can you believe that? Me, gorgeous? Those two things don’t go together.”

“You are attractive though,” she said slowly, carefully, for reasons Nico didn’t understand. “What were his exact words? Do you remember?”

Nico’s face grew redder as he recalled the memory. He might as well tell her everything that happened, leaving out anything Jason told him about his insecurities. Those weren’t sharable things unless Jason was comfortable with it. He’d tell Reyna on his own time probably.

“We hung out all day. It started with a breakfast, then we went for a jog in the morning—” Nico told her every last detail, leaving any sensitive information out of course. He told her about watching movies with Emma and April, cooking in Cabin Four’s kitchen and how Jason made a mess like a six week old puppy, and Nico even told her what happened under the tree in their secret spot.

But he didn’t look at her when he described it. It was embarrassing enough hearing himself recount how their picnic went. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like he and Jason had been on a date. Even the details of caressing each other’s scars was suspiciously romantic, which hadn’t been Nico’s intention at all back then.

When he finally looked up at Reyna, she appeared to be in deep thought, staring at her lap. Then she looked at Nico and said, “Considering Will already pointed it out to you several times like a whiny child, I don’t think I need to reiterate about your closeness with Jason. If anyone saw you, I’m sure it would’ve looked like you two were a lot more than friends.”

“I know, I know,” Nico moaned as he held his head in his hands. “But it wasn’t a date! It was just hanging out and then all that stuff happened and he called me beautiful and gorgeous—and he said it’s not _just_ how I look but also how I am as a person. I’m not—well beautiful isn’t something people associate with me.”

Nico lifted his head and stared at the small succulent plant on the coffee table. “And then just yesterday, you know what he told me? I mean, well it doesn’t have to do with the beautiful thing, but Jason, he…”

“He what?”

“Jason told me he’s not straight.”

Reyna looked at him in genuine surprise this time, her eyebrows almost as high as her hairline. “He did, did he?”

“Yeah. He said that he’s bisexual.”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“No. It just kinda came out of nowhere. He said he’s known shortly after we came back to camp with Emma. That’s a long time, and he just now tells me this when I…”

“When you what?”

Nico looked down at his skull ring and twisted it around his finger. “Nothing. It’s just that, um, well I don’t—what Will said makes a little more sense now. I mean, now that I know Jason isn’t straight, I can see why Will thought something was going on between us.” Nico smiled and tried to laugh, but it only came out as a humorless huff. “But Will’s full of shit. He was just jealous. Jason… Jason can’t feel that way about me.”

“Have you asked him? Maybe he does.”

Reyna was staring at him seriously when Nico whipped his head to meet her eyes. She didn’t look like she was joking.

“No, why would I ask him? He doesn’t.”

“The possibility isn’t too far-fetched, Nico. I’m not saying he does, don’t get me wrong. It’s just easier now to see why Will thought that.”

Nico shook his head in defiance. “No, no he was just jealous. Guys like Jason don’t like guys like me.”

“He likes you immensely as a friend. It’d be very easy for him to like you more than that with the kind of person you are.”

The blush burned a bit hotter on his cheeks, so he looked away from Reyna and sank back into the couch, hoping it’d swallow him up. Nico’s heart continued to beat loudly in his chest, thinking about the possibility that Jason could like him romantically—no, no he wasn’t going to that start again. It’d only bring Nico more disappointment and make him feel like a grade-A sucker.

“Do you like him?”

He looked back at Reyna in surprise. “Huh?”

“Jason. How do you feel about him?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Your face is like a ruby, Nico. I’ve never seen you blush that much before.”

He groaned again and slid halfway off the couch, covering his face with his hands. He did like Jason, more than he should, and that was the problem. It wasn’t going to go away anytime either. Maybe Nico should confide his stupid feelings to Reyna. She liked Jason too once upon a time. Perhaps she’d know how to help with the situation.

“I was sure that Percy would always be the guy I’d want,” he began from behind his hands. “And I thought that spending time with him would make my feelings grow stronger. But they didn’t.” Nico sat back properly on the couch and huffed. “I meant what I said before, that I do still feel a little nervous. But it’s not the panicky kind like it would’ve been two years ago, nor did it really grow or anything. It’s kinda stagnant, more of like, ‘Yeah I remember why I like him’. I thought I’d always feel that way about him.”

Reyna didn’t comment, so Nico continued, “Then Jason came into the picture, and he became my best friend. I guess somewhere along the way, I just…” He shook his head and shrugged, though he didn’t look at Reyna. “I wasn’t expecting it. After Jason called me beautiful, I thought about all the wonderful things he’s done for me, and about who he is as a person, and at that point I wanted to rip my heart out because this _cannot_ happen again.”

He crossed his arms and sunk into the couch cushions. “I can’t do this to myself. Not again.” Nico gave a short, bitter laugh. “And of course, I’m too much of a coward to face facts, so I just run away and hide, hoping it’d go away sooner than later.”

“That’s why you avoided him during my last visit,” Reyna finally said. “You suspected you might have feelings for Jason.”

“I don’t suspect. I know,” replied Nico a bit sadly. “Another hero, another heartbreak.”

Reyna put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s not like you chose to feel this way about him. Things just develop on their own.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Before either of them could say anything, Hazel and Frank walked through the door. When she saw Nico, she gasped, and then ran to hug him. He got up from the couch and braced himself as she jumped into his arms. He laughed a little and hugged her back tightly.

“I didn’t know you were here!” she said. Hazel leaned out of his embrace a bit to smile at him. “Are you staying for a visit?”

“Yeah, a spontaneous decision. Sort of. I don’t know how long I’ll be visiting, but it’ll definitely be more than a week.”

“Is ‘it’ still taking a toll?” she asked, looking a bit worried. He knew what ‘it’ was. Nico was also thankful Hazel kept the whole thing discreet as Frank was there. He looked a bit confused, though he gave Nico a smile and a wave.

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Nico kissed her forehead. “Right now I need to get back to my own place.”

“But you just got here!”

Reyna stood up from the couch and said, “Nico was in New Rome since the afternoon. I didn’t know either until I came home. We’ve been talking for about an hour.”

“Well then,” Hazel said as she let go of Nico. “We’ll have plenty of time to hang out when I’m not busy with legionnaire work.”

“If you are, I’ll hang out with Frank.” Nico looked to him who was standing by silently. “I brought my Mythomagic deck if you’d like to play sometime.”

“That’d be great Nico,” Frank said with a smile. “It’s kinda hard to find someone here who likes it.”

“I know that feeling.”

Though he said he had to leave soon, Hazel ended up convincing Nico to stay longer than he intended. She wanted to bake a cake with him while Reyna and Frank reviewed a few praetor things in the study.

It calmed him spending time away from Camp Half-Blood where all of his problems seemed to be festering. Nico knew he couldn’t run away from them forever. He wouldn’t, obviously. Not anymore. He simply needed time to think about what to do with his feelings for Jason that just kept getting stronger and stronger.

Besides, Percy wanted to spend time with Nico, to get to know him better, and he wasn’t going to pass up that opportunity.  
  


* * * * *  
  


About two weeks had passed since Nico left for Camp Jupiter. Jason still hadn’t heard from him during that time.

Technically he did get informed Nico made it there safely, but it was Reyna who had sent Jason an Iris Message, and not the Son of Hades himself. He found it a little worrying, and began to regret telling Nico his true sexuality. Jason fought with himself, reasoning he needed to trust his best friend and that things would work out in due time. He wondered how long that mantra would continue to play in his head until he was convinced.

“Well I’m glad he got there safely,” Jason had said to Reyna the night she finally called.

“Yes, and I apologize for taking so long in getting back to you. I’ve been busier than I would have liked. I’ll talk to Nico later and let him know I finally got a hold of you.” She paused for a bit, and then asked, “Is everything alright between you two?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Last Hazel and I came to visit, Nico didn’t talk to you, and I don’t think I need to point out you didn’t make an effort to even look at him either.”

Jason sighed. “I think I might’ve messed up.”

“How?”

“We hung out before you two came to visit, and things got a little out of hand. I got too comfortable around Nico, and I let it slip I thought he was beautiful. Then I shot myself in the foot even more by admitting I thought he was gorgeous, and not just in looks, but in personality.”

It was Reyna’s turn to sigh, though she didn’t look annoyed. “Honestly I’m not surprised.”

“Am I supposed to take that as a good thing or a bad one?”

She gave him a small smile. “I don’t mean it in a bad way, but considering how much you like him, it was only a matter of time before your feelings shoved your self-control down a ditch.”

Jason took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “Well that’s a good way to put it, considering the day before Nico left, I confessed that I’m bisexual.” When he didn’t get an immediate response, he looked back up at the misty image of Reyna.

“You did.”

“Yeah, I did. I tried to be as casual as I could about it, but maybe confessing that, along with the beautiful thing, maybe it just made things worse.” Jason put his glasses back on. “I don’t want Nico to assume that I like him, but I’m sure messing things up for myself, considering everything I’ve said to him so far.”

Reyna crossed her arms. “Why would it be so bad to tell him? You’ve already come this far. Honestly, I think it’d be less of a shock now than it would’ve been if you told him earlier in your friendship.”

“Because I don’t want Nico to suspect that I love him.”

She stared at Jason in silence again, though she kept up a poker face. “Love him?”

Jason slumped from where he sat on his bed, sliding down the headboard a bit. “Yeah, I—Yeah. I love him.”

“I see.” Reyna glanced off to the side, apparently in thought. Then she turned back to Jason and said, “Well, that would explain why he was avoiding you. Sort of anyway.”

“Yeah, see? I got myself into a real mess, and I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“Maybe he’s gotten over it now.” Reyna looked back at him. “Maybe Nico finally had some time to let your words process. It’s been like two weeks since he’s been here. And he’s been hanging around Percy lately, so there’s a chance what you said has been off his mind.”

“He’s been hanging around Percy?”

Reyna nodded. “When he isn’t attending one of his college classes, Percy invites Nico over to hang out, or they go somewhere. Last I heard, they went bowling on Saturday.”

“Oh.”

The knots in Jason’s stomach shouldn’t be there. Nico could hang out with whoever the hell he wanted, including his ex-love Percy. But it was hard not to feel a little frustrated, especially when the reason why Will and Nico broke up was because Nico thought of Percy during what should have been a special night for them. Okay, that was only _part_ of the reason, as the main one was Will just being a general asshole, but the fact remained that a small part of Nico still loved Percy Jackson.

No, he was not going to think like that. If hanging out with Percy helped ease Nico’s pain from the breakup, then Jason should be happy for him, and nothing else. Nico did say he wanted to be over and done with Percy anyway, so maybe this was his way of accomplishing that. Yeah, that’s what it was.

“Jason?”

He blinked, and then looked up at Reyna. “Sorry. Just got lost in thought. But it’s great that Nico’s hanging around Percy more. For a while Percy seemed bummed Nico was avoiding him so much.”

“Yeah, Percy does look a bit happier these days. I can tell he wants to make amends with Nico after all that fragile history between them.” Reyna picked up a folder from the desk that she was sitting in front of. “I didn’t just call you to let you know Nico made it here safely. There are business matters we need to discuss.”

Reyna looked at him knowingly. Whether or not she decided to change the subject because she could gauge Jason’s mood, he didn’t know, nor did he care to ask. He was thankful all the same, and business would be good at taking his mind off of things he shouldn’t be worrying about.

“Of course.”

She gave a single nod, and then said, “Well we’ve finally got some people to work on the shrines for Camp Half-Blood. Luckily for you a Roman demigod has his own construction company there in New York, so it won’t take him and his crew long to get all their supplies.”

“And he’s accepting the strawberries and Celestial Bronze as compensation?”

“New Rome is. All that fruit and weaponry will make up for the money they’re paying the guy. Anyway, you, Chiron, and Apollo are to greet him at the entrance of Half-Blood Hill. They’ll need to unload fast so the truck on the road doesn’t cause too much suspicion. Expect them to arrive in two days max.”

“Understood. I’ll ask some of the campers if they can help out.”

“Good.”

For about another hour, Jason and Reyna spoke a little more about business matters, such as the Senate wanting him to visit Camp Jupiter again so they could discuss next year’s demigod exchange during the summer. She also told him they’d like it if Jason could convince Apollo to visit New Rome sometime to speak with their med school students. When he asked why they couldn’t just request his presence themselves, Reyna said the excuse they gave was, “they figure since he’s technically your brother, he’ll probably listen to you more.”

Jason doubted Apollo would listen to him just for that, but he did have to try. It was his responsibility as Pontifex Maximus to take care of any inter-camp business, and he was going to take it seriously, as much as he wished he didn’t have to do it.

He took down notes of everything Reyna had said to relay the information to Apollo and Chiron the next morning. Jason got up bright and early for his routine jog around the strawberry fields, and then ate a quick breakfast at the pavilion. After he freshened up with a shower, he went to go meet Apollo and Chiron at the Big House.

Jason found Apollo sitting on the cushioned bench of the porch, strumming a guitar and singing softly. When he caught sight of Jason, he smiled brightly. “Hey little bro! What’s up?”

“Good morning, Lord Apollo.”

“Are you seriously going to keep up that politeness around me?”

“You’re still a god. It wouldn’t be wise to disrespect you, sir.”

“Damn right it wouldn’t. But you’re my brother, so you in particular don’t have to be so formal around me. I was serious about the ‘Polly’ thing.”

“I’m used to it, is all.”

Apollo shrugged and then continued to strum his guitar. “What can I do for you?”

Jason presented him the manilla folder where he had stored all his notes. Apollo set down his guitar next to him and took the folder. He flipped through the pages as Jason said, “I had an IM meeting with Reyna last night. These are all the business matters we discussed, and so I wanted to go over it with you and Chiron.”

“So they heard I was here on the planet and want me to be a guest speaker for their med students, huh?” He grinned as he read down the pages of notes. “Well the old man never said I couldn’t travel between camps, so I guess I can go over there.” Apollo closed the folder and then said, “Sure, I’d be happy to talk to their students, but only if you do something for me.”

Jason should’ve known there was a catch. With the gods, nothing was without some sort of compensation. “Yes?”

“This camp is kinda bland, honestly. Like, the shit here looks old. I was thinking we could remodel it so it looks a lot more fun.”

“And how do you want to do that?”

“Palm trees!” Apollo exclaimed, shooting up from his seat.

“Er…”

“When you see a palm tree, what do you think about?”

“The beach, I guess.”

“Right? And beaches are fun! Palm trees are also nice decorative plants, so I figure we can scatter a few about, or at least make our own beach look a lot less like Davy Jones’s locker.”

He was positive Apollo was exaggerating. Their beach wasn’t glamorous like the ones on vacation islands or in California, but it wasn’t that bad either. “Do we have the funds for that?”

Apollo threw his head back and gave a laugh. “Jason, please. You’re looking at a god who is—slightly—associated with palm trees. We don’t _need_ funds.” Apollo smirked. “We need _offerings._ You tell Reyna and the Senate that I want a hundred palm trees to plant here at camp. They have to be gifts for yours truly, and I’m sure nobody over there wants to displease one of _the_ most important gods ever, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose—”

“Great! Also, I was thinking, the cabin for my kids could use a do over.” Apollo snapped his fingers and a scroll hovered in front of him. He unrolled it, presenting it to Jason. “I already made the blue prints. And I know, the kids from the other cabins might get a little jealous, so I took it upon myself to sketch up something for theirs too, with the exception of the Big Three’s, and Hera’s.”

He snapped his fingers again, and several more scrolls popped out around him. Jason took the scroll Apollo presented to him and looked it over. It wasn’t a bad remodel; it did look a lot nicer and comfortable than what Cabin Seven currently looked like, but it was also twice as large with three stories.

“Sir, I know you have a lot of children, and I’m sure they’d be happy to have a more comfortable living space, but this is a summer camp, not really a resort.”

“Yeah but I’m trying to be a good camp director. Who said we need to have this camp look like those crappy mortal ones huh? Camp Jupiter is literally an army base with its own city across a river. That’s not a summer camp.”

“You make a fair point.” Jason rolled up the scroll. “But where are we going to get the money for this?”

“Negotiate with the Romans, duh. I’ll use my godly status to get more for our buck. You were going to do renovations on the cabins anyway when the shrines were done.”

“Yes, but I meant small ones, like fixing a roof or the plumbing. These plans are an entire reconstruction of each cabin.”

“And it’s about damn time too. Those things have been that way since forever.”

Jason massaged his temple with his fingers. “We need to talk to Chiron before anything specific is discussed, and we’re also going to need to consult with the praetors and the Senate. Again.”

“Fine by me.” Apollo laid back on the bench and set the guitar in his lap. “Y’know, you’d make a fine camp director, Jay. You’re so responsible and savvy about these things.”

“Thank you, but that’s not something I ever want to be.”

“Why, ‘cause you’re a demigod? I can change the rules so you can help out when you’re an adult.”

“No, because I want to live my own life after I get too old for this place.”

“Is that so?” Apollo smiled, though he didn’t look at Jason. He focused on softly strumming the strings on his guitar. “What exactly are you going to do once you leave here?”

“I haven’t thought about it yet.”

“Well you should hop to it then. You’ll be eighteen next year, and nineteen the year after that. It’s the maximum age you’re allowed to stay at Camp Half-Blood.” Apollo hummed under his breath as he played with the strings on the guitar. “Are you even cut out for life outside of this camp? You’ve been involved with the demigod world since the day you were born. Can you even make it as a regular mortal outside the protection of either camp?”

Jason saw it in the way Apollo grinned to himself. He didn’t even need to see his godly brother’s face in full to know that he was trying to provoke some bad reaction again, just like with the Nico thing when Will had been in the picture.

Before Jason could respond with anything, Chiron came up the hill. Apollo waved at him and shouted, “Jay’s got some more business with us!”

Chiron stopped before he reached the porch steps, and Jason went to meet him. “I do, sir. I received an IM from Reyna about some business, and Lord Apollo would like to bring up some of his own suggestions. But I didn’t want to get too in depth with it until you were also present.”

“Of course, Jason. And I thank you for being so patient with me. I was attending an archery lesson, and your son—” Chiron looked to Apollo a bit regretfully, “—Will isn’t a very… fine marksman. Let’s just say he may have accidentally angered a few Ares campers, along with some of Nike’s.”

“Oh my poor baby,” said Apollo, dramatically placing his hand over his heart. “I’ve told him he didn’t have to try so hard since he sucks so badly, but I guess he really wants to impress his sweet lovable daddy.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not it,” Jason cut in. “But that can wait for a later time. I need to report back to Reyna as soon as possible.”

Chiron nodded, and turned back into his human form once he reached the top of the porch. He rolled his wheelchair toward Jason. “I agree. Let’s get started, Apollo. We shouldn’t waste any of Jason’s time, or that of New Rome’s.”

“Alrighty.” Apollo’s guitar disappeared, and then he held open the door for Chiron. “So as I was telling Jay, I think we should have a few palm trees planted around camp.”

“Palm trees?” Chiron went in first, with Jason second. “What for?”

“Oh gods, not this again. Lord Apollo….”

“Hey, you said we couldn’t talk about it until Chiron got here, so that’s what I’m doing!”

Jason sighed and shook his head. He wasn’t going to argue, not if they could find some reasonable solution for Apollo’s palm tree obsession. That particular discussion ended up taking the first half an hour by itself, and the second round of thirty minutes was spent on why Apollo thought the Half-Blood Hill entrance should look friendlier like the gates of Disneyland.

It was going to be a long, _long_ meeting, but Jason figured it was better spent on productive reasoning than dwelling on Nico and Percy’s potential growing closeness. He’d deal with that when the time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/29345333873) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Percy is going to get the least amount of POVs, and they'll only happen in this arc, possibly. For those curious, Jason will take a trip to Camp Jupiter next chapter. Hmm, I wonder how Nico will handle that? I did a little research on Apollo one night and found out he's associated with palm trees because of his birthplace. Of course it's to a much lesser degree than say, the sun or medicine, but I found it interesting.
> 
> Edit: I finally answered all the comments from the previous chapter! I also wanted to make a poll. Would you all rather I answer comments the day you send them in, or the day before/the day I update? I feel bad making you wait so long for my responses.
> 
> If you celebrate Easter, then I hope you have a good one! And if not, then I hope you have a marvelous weekend anyway!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	50. Advesperascit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **advesperascit**  
>  [ad·ves·per·a·skit] _Latin_  
>  (v.) the approaching dark; the evening draws near

Two days after an exhausting, but productive, meeting with Chiron and Apollo, construction workers arrived. Campers volunteered to help move the building supplies, with several others guarding them from spontaneous monster attacks. Thankfully several Ares and Apollo kids took care of the few incidents with Basilisks that arose.

Once a few shrine bases were complete, Jason informed Chiron and Apollo that he needed to go to Camp Jupiter to relay the information they spoke of in the meeting. Chiron told him not to worry, and that he would oversee everything during his absence. Jason made sure to message Reyna so she wouldn’t be surprised at his visit.

Both Piper and Leo were a bit disappointed to see Jason go, but they understood his duties as Pontifex Maximus. When the morning of his departure came around, Piper gave him a present to give to Reyna. He looked at her curiously, but she quickly brushed him off, saying she needed to get back to her cabin before her siblings fought over the bathroom.

Apollo offered to drive Jason there on his airborne sports car, but he tactfully declined. After hearing what Reyna and Hazel had to endure during their own hitchhike with the sun god, Jason didn’t want to experience it first-hand.

It took a few hours to get to Camp Jupiter by Tempest. Jason kept his sword ready in case aerial monsters tried to attack him, but none had until he got closer to San Francisco. It was a flock of young gryphons, perhaps learning how to hunt, though Jason tried to steer them away rather than hurt them.

The sentries guarding Caldecott Tunnel had other ideas, and disposed of them as quickly as possible.

After being granted access, Jason sighed in relief at being within the protective walls of Camp Jupiter. He figured going to his villa was the best option, and then he’d pay the Praetor’s office a visit later.

It then occurred to him he’d most likely run into Nico once he reached the villa. Jason hoped his nerves wouldn’t fail him if that indeed happened.

When he got to the welcome mat on their doorstep, he knocked, wondering if Nico would answer. There was no response after three minutes, so Jason assumed Nico must’ve been out somewhere. Opening the door with spare keys he brought with him, Jason entered the house to find it was indeed empty. He walked up to the second floor curiously. Nico wasn’t in his room, but the usual mess he left behind was there. Jason smiled a little, and then went to his own bedroom to get settled in.

He’d probably be here for several days, maybe two weeks even, considering he had a lot to go over with the Senate and the praetors. Taking Piper’s gift for Reyna, Jason walked back out of the house, but not before leaving a note for Nico on the kitchen counter to let him know that he was here.

Demigods at the barracks greeted Jason heartily, and he took a few minutes to catch up with them. Then he went on his way to the praetors’ office. He knocked a few times on the door, and Reyna’s voice from within answered, “It’s open.”

“Surprise,” he said lightly as he peeked into the office.

Reyna was at her desk, hard at work like always, though Annabeth was there with her, sitting on one of the chairs. “Jason,” Reyna began. “I didn’t think you’d be coming this early in the morning.”

“There’s a lot of work that needs to get done,” he replied, closing the door behind him and approaching the desk. He smiled at Annabeth. “Hey.”

“Hey Jason.”

Looking back to Reyna, Annabeth said, “I better get going. I have to study for an exam coming up.” When she stood, she looked at Jason and continued, “But I also want to talk to you too.”

“For what?”

“Some architectural plans for Camp Half-Blood. I’ll explain more when I have time.”

“Oh, well okay. Did you want me to meet you at your dorm, or are you staying at Percy’s place—”

“Your villa should be good. I’m free tomorrow evening, around seven, so I’ll come by then.”

Jason blinked. “Uh, yeah sure. That’s fine. I mean, I’ll let Nico know, but I’m sure he won’t mind. Is Percy coming along? I can make dinner for the four of us if you’d like?”

“Percy and I broke up, so he won’t be coming.” Before Jason could even get another word in, Annabeth said a bit softer, “But I can tell you where his villa is if you want to visit him.”

“Wait, you and Percy—?”

“Things are a bit complicated right now,” she said as she grabbed her backpack from the floor. “Don’t forget Jason, tomorrow around seven.” Annabeth waved at him and Reyna, and then she was out the door.

“Well,” he began once Annabeth was gone. “That was, um…”

“She’s very straight-forward,” replied Reyna. “You seriously didn’t know they weren’t together anymore?”

“Honestly, I didn’t even think they’d ever break up.” Suddenly Jason remembered Percy’s last visit to Camp Half-Blood. Specifically Jason recalled Percy asking how he knew that he and Piper weren’t working anymore. Jason’s gut clenched with sudden understanding and clarity.

“It surprised all of us.” Reyna got up from her seat and went to the couch on the far side of the room. Jason followed her, and sat down next to her.

“I’d ask more, but I’m sure Annabeth told you a lot of things in confidence.” Jason took out Piper’s gift from his sweater pocket and gave it to Reyna. “Special delivery for you. It’s from Piper. Asked me to be her personal mailman.”

Reyna smiled only for a second at the small, neatly wrapped present in her hands. Then the smile faded as she set it gingerly on the coffee table. “I’ll open it later, and tell her thank you when I do.” Her business face appeared again and she looked at the folder in Jason’s hands. “Guessing those are your notes?”

“Yeah. The meeting I had with Chiron and Apollo was pretty long, and a lot of things were brought up.” He handed the folder to Reyna, and she flipped through its contents. “Apollo said he won’t visit New Rome’s med students unless he gets a hundred potted palm trees.”

“Why the hell does he want so many?” she asked, not looking away from the papers.

“He wants to make Camp Half-Blood look less shitty, according to him. He thinks palm trees are fun and would liven up the place.”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Well he certainly knows how to abuse his god status.”

“Yeah, he does. He also wants to do reconstruction on all the cabins to make them look nicer, like lodge-sized nicer.”

“And where does he think you guys will get the money for all of that?” She sounded a bit frustrated, though she didn’t look angry. Reyna glanced at the blueprints Apollo had sketched up, and she sighed. “They look like Disneyland attractions. I have a feeling I’ll have to go over there when you return home, just so I can have an actual sit-down talk with him.”

Jason chuckled a little. “That’s what I said, but he’s determined to be a good camp director, is how he explained himself.”

“What he’s actually doing is making himself a real thorn in my side.”

The two of them had a long meeting, trying to get everything sorted out before presenting it to the Senate. They got an appointment for 8am a day after tomorrow, and Frank would be taking over at the barracks while Reyna dealt with the infuriating democracy that was New Roman government.

Jason left the office to return back to the villa, and when he got there, he found Nico in the kitchen at the fridge’s water dispenser, his back to the archway entrance.

“Hey Neeks.”

Nico jumped a bit and dropped the glass of water he had been holding. It shattered on the floor. “Fuck!” Then he turned around to look at Jason, his eyes wide in surprise, and said, “Oh, n-not to you. I mean this stupid cup.” He hurriedly grabbed the broom and dustpan from the hallway closet and began sweeping.

“Sorry,” said Jason with a wince. “I didn’t mean to startle you. But I left a note on the counter to let you know I was here.”

“It’s okay. And I um, I didn’t see the note, not yet anyway. Oh look, there it is.” Nico read it quickly and then threw it in the trash. “So, welcome back Jason.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Nico kept glancing nervously toward the hallway, though Jason didn’t know why. He looked over his shoulder, but saw nothing. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! It’s just, well I stopped by because—”

The toilet flushed, and after a few more moments, Percy stepped out of the bathroom.

“—because Percy needed to use the can, and the villa was on the way so…”

Percy zipped up his fly as he walked into the kitchen, and when he spotted Jason, he smiled widely. “Hey! I didn’t know you’d be visiting!”

“Hey Perce. I’m here on official business.”

“Damn, you still stuck doing that Ponyfix Maximum stuff?”

Jason smiled. “Pontifex Maximus, and yes, I am.”

“Are you busy right now?”

“No, I’m done for the day so—”

“Nice!” Percy clamped a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Wanna hang out with me and Nico? We were gonna go to the movies and then have some pizza.”

Jason looked to Nico who was avoiding his gaze. He had finished sweeping up the glass shards and was wiping the wet floor with paper towels. The worry that Nico would be awkward around him was starting to sprout again, but Jason fought with himself and reasoned that he and Nico just needed to sit down and talk in private.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel jealous that Percy was going with Nico to the movies originally, just them two. Alone in a dark room in close quarters? So many things could happen, like Percy casually draping an arm around the backrest of Nico’s seat to—no, nothing like that would happen because Percy didn’t even like guys. He had just broken up with Annabeth, so maybe all Percy wanted was somebody to hang out with. Whether unwillingly or voluntarily, Nico had become that person.

Which meant that if there were two people with Percy, he’d feel a lot better.

“Yeah, I guess I can join you guys.”

It’s not like Jason would be ruining a date anyway, because nothing was going on between Percy and Nico. He was just trying to be a good friend and comfort one of his pals after a breakup.

“Great! You don’t mind Nico, right?” asked Percy. “I haven’t really hung out with Jay as much as I’d like.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind,” came his quiet reply.

“Then let’s get going! Movie starts in half an hour!”

Jason didn’t miss how quickly Nico brushed passed him as they headed out the door, not even giving him the smallest of glances or smiles.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Nico kept waiting for Jason to bring up the lack of communication between them, but he didn’t. He didn’t bring it up during the movies, and when they got to the pizza parlor, he still hadn’t mentioned it.

Jason simply sat quietly by Percy as he admitted his breakup with Annabeth. Nico looked up from his plate periodically, just to see if Jason was looking at him strangely, but he never caught him in the act if he had. He seemed very focused on what Percy had to say, not that Nico minded too much. The less he had to talk with him, the better.

A feeling of shame washed over Nico as he thought about his cowardice. His own best friend, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to at least reassure Jason he was okay. Reyna did it for him instead, but it took her two weeks to get back to Jason because she was so busy. He had probably been worrying about Nico that whole time all the while Nico was frolicking with Percy around New Rome.

Now here Jason was, and he’d no doubt ask later why it was Reyna to tell him he was safe and sound instead of hearing it from Nico himself. He anxiously waited for Jason to finally say more than a few words like he had been doing ever since the movies.

“I’m really sorry Perce,” said Jason at last.

“Thanks Jay.” Percy sighed and slunk back a little in his booth seat. “But it’s not like we’ll never talk again. I just need to give her time. Like I know she’s busy and stuff with school so I’ll wait until after midterms and see where that goes.”

“Well I’m here if you need moral support.”

“Thanks man. But I know you’re busy with all that Maximus shit.” Percy slung an arm around Nico, and grinned. Nico tensed up a bit, but continued to focus on his pizza slice. “Nico’s been keeping me company whenever I don’t have to go to class or practice, so it’s been good.”

“I’m glad.” Jason gave Nico a glance and held it for a few seconds, but he didn’t say anything. Then he turned his focus back to Percy and asked, “So how’s college life been treating you?”

“Pretty great,” he replied, taking his arm away from Nico. “I mean, it’s a little hard for me to study sometimes, but I’m getting used to it. Thinking about coming to college here when you get a bit older? I mean, you’re like an old man already so it shouldn’t be too long of a wait, huh?”

Jason smiled and raised an eyebrow. “I’m younger than you.”

“Sure don’t act like it. Seriously man, are you?”

“I haven’t really thought about college.” Jason took a sip of his water, and then continued, “I never got the education you did; never been to elementary, middle, or high school.”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that.” Percy took a huge bite of his pizza, and with a full mouth asked Nico, “And you? You wanna go to college?”

“Close your mouth, Percy,” Nico said, scooting away from him. “And I dunno. I haven’t thought about it either.”

After he finished swallowing his current bite, Percy looked to Nico, and then to Jason. “You guys can’t stay at Camp Half-Blood forever. Don’t you want something other than the demigod life?”

“It’s not that easy, Percy,” said Jason. “I’d need to catch up on everything I was supposed to learn had I had a life outside this place. If I did learn something academic while in the Legion, I can’t remember.”

“And I vaguely don’t exist,” Nico cut in. “All I have is a birth certificate which is probably lost now, but I don’t have a state ID or even a social security number.”

He hadn’t really thought about it much, but it was true. Nico had a birth certificate, but it was most likely in Italy, or had been in his mother’s possession. But he never knew where Maria had kept her important papers, and he doubted Hades remembered. Even if Nico did want to go to school, he’d have to find some way to get all the legal documentation, and probably lie about being a US citizen. He didn’t want to go through the process of taking the damn test.

“In a way, I can relate to Nico’s situation,” Jason said. Nico glanced at him as he continued, “I have a birth certificate, but it’s lost too. As for all of that other documentation, I’ll ask Reyna about it later.”

Percy studied the two of them, though Nico drifted his focus on his own plate. Hesitantly he looked up at Jason, just to see if he could get a read on what he was thinking. Surprisingly, Jason looked back at him and offered a tentative smile. Nico adverted his gaze to the napkin in his lap, feeling his cheeks grow warmer.

“You guys can just get that all sorted out here in New Rome, can’t you?” asked Percy, looking between them both. “And then just go to school here?”

“Honestly Perce, I don’t think I’d want to go to school here in New Rome.”

Nico looked up at Jason, but he was staring down at his plate of cold pizza. “Like I said, I haven’t given much thought to it, but I wanna try to get away from all of this. Maybe go to a regular college.”

Percy crossed his arms. “You have a sweet set-up here though, especially that villa. Going out there, you’d still be at risk of a monster attack.” He looked at Nico and asked, “You agree with me, right Nico?”

Before he could even think of some well thought out reply, Jason said, “Sorry if I want to experience a normal life for once. Some of us never had that. We’re not all as lucky as you are, Percy.”

With a pointed look, Percy replied, “Jason, all I’m saying is—”

“I know, but I still have time to think about it, okay? That’s not what I want to do right now.”

“Fine, fine. Don’t get all bitchy about it.”

Jason looked like he wanted to say something, but he quietly went back to his meal. Percy watched him angrily, and then went back to his own food. Nico stared at both of them before he returned his focus to his own order. The three of them ate in silence for a while until Percy brought up video games. The conversation turned light again, though Jason didn’t smile as much as before.

Nico was left walking with Jason back home as Percy needed to get some sleep; he had a 7am class the next morning. The walk around the neighborhood was mostly quiet, save for the crickets hidden amongst the undergrowth.

There were times Nico wanted to say something to Jason, but he just didn’t know where to start. A part of him felt like Jason was upset Nico hadn’t contacted him at all since coming here, but he didn’t want to bring it up in case that wasn’t the issue.

When they finally got inside the villa, Jason was the first to speak. “Tomorrow Reyna is coming over in the evening so we can discuss business.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Annabeth will be coming too, just in case you planned to hang out with Percy here.”

Nico shook his head. “No, we’ve been hanging out at his place since I got here.”

Jason went to the kitchen and took out a notepad and pen. He began to look through the pantry, asking, “Have you been to the supermarket lately?”

“No. Percy has tuition money, so we just go out to eat or buy snacks. But there’s still some good food left over, mostly the dry kind and batter mixes.”

The pantry door was blocking Jason from Nico’s view, so he couldn’t see his face. The pause that followed was a bit worrisome. “I’m glad you two are on better terms.”

“Well, we’re getting there.” Nico rubbed his arm and looked at the floor tiles. “I figured I can’t ignore him forever, and he’s been down because of the whole Annabeth thing. Everyone else he knows here is busy so…”

“You’re just trying to be a good friend.”

“Mm.”

Jason closed the pantry door and wrote down several items on the notepad. Then he went to the fridge and looked through it, writing down more groceries on the list. “What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Huh? O-Oh. I dunno. I was just gonna eat some cereal.”

“I can make pancakes and eggs,” said Jason as he closed the fridge door. He looked at Nico, though it was hard to read his expression. “Or I can try a new breakfast recipe, if you wanted to continue our Italian cooking contest here.”

“Pancakes and eggs sounds fine.”

Another pause hung in the air, and Jason sat down on one of the stools for the kitchen island. He gave a soft sigh, and asked, “Is everything okay?”

“What, um, what do you mean?” replied Nico cautiously.

“You didn’t let me know if you got to camp safely, and you didn’t call me since you’ve been here. We haven’t even really talked at all today either.”

“Well you know with Percy, he can talk forever.” Jason didn’t say anything though. He just kept staring at Nico with a focus like a cat’s. Huffing softly, Nico sat on a stool away from Jason.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call to tell you I made it here okay,” he began. “I sorta forgot.”

“You… forgot.”

“Yeah, I did. I was going to, honest, but I got busy hanging out with Percy.” That was only half the truth. Nico knew well enough most days he needed to call Jason; he was simply being his usual cowardly self about it. When Jason didn’t say anything, Nico said, “Don’t tell me you’re angry. I’m not gonna have another Will on my hands, am I?”

Jason looked at him seriously. Okay, maybe the Will comment was too much. Comparing Jason to his ex was an insult. “I’m not angry. A little upset, yeah, but I could’ve called you too, and yet I didn’t. So, I’m sorry for that. It’s my fault too.”

Nico set his hands on the island and played with his ring. “Don’t be. I really should’ve told you I was here. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Silence settled between them again, with the only noise being the soft humming of the fridge. Jason went to his notepad and drew little checkboxes next to each grocery item. Then he said, “I didn’t mean to freak you out about telling you I’m bi. I just figured it’s about time you knew.”

“What, like in repayment for finding out I’m gay?”

“No. You didn’t choose to tell that to me. It was forced out of you. I told you because you’re my best friend, and I don’t like keeping things from you.”

It almost sounded accusatory, passive-aggressive even. It almost sounded like Jason knew something Nico had yet to confide in him. But his tone wasn’t scathing, or sarcastic. It was honest, like it always was, and Nico felt just a bit more terrible about keeping his distance from his closest companion for no good reason.

“You didn’t freak me out,” Nico began. “I just wasn’t expecting it. I mean, I never thought—well you of all people, I didn’t think you’d be into guys.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” he replied a bit shamefully. “Saying it aloud sounds stupid, honestly. Guess I just never gave it much thought.”

Now that it was fact and not fiction, Nico had been thinking a lot about it. Specifically, he’d been thinking about all the times Jason had been nice or affectionate with him, and what Will had said regarding those moments. All the things Jason had done, was it out of his natural kindness, or because that was his own way of flirting? Nico really hoped it wasn’t the latter, because that would be the beginning of the end.

But what could he do? Hide forever just because he was more than a little scared Will’s words were true, and that Jason might see him as more than just his best friend?

It was a ridiculous notion. Guys like Jason didn’t like guys like Nico, guys who were fucked up from the inside out and looked like they just walked out of Halloween horror nights.

The possibility that Nico was wrong, that Jason could in fact like him romantically, well, that’s was the real fright, and why Nico had been avoiding him. It didn’t help that he knew Jason didn’t think Nico was any of the terrible (yet true) things Will had said he was. There was also that one time Jason said if things were different, he’d date Nico. And that, that only made his heart yearn more for the ‘what ifs’.

He wouldn’t entertain them though, not again. Nico would try his best to erase them from his mind.

Jason deserved better anyway.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us,” said Jason, breaking Nico out of his thoughts. “Was there anything specific I said that made you uncomfortable? Is that why you didn’t even really want to look at me earlier?”

“No, no I—you didn’t do anything like that, Jace,” Nico quickly said. “There’s just been a lot on my mind and I’ve been trying to reconnect with Percy, is all.”

Jason grew quiet, and then he ripped the sheet of grocery items off the notepad. “Are you staying for tomorrow’s dinner? Just so I know how many people I need to cook for.”

“I was actually going to hang out at Percy’s for dinner. He’s um,” Nico said, scratching his head, “well he wanted to let me taste this pasta recipe his mom used to make all the time. And he thought because I’m Italian, I’d be a good judge of it or something.”

“Oh, okay.” Jason smiled at him, though it looked a bit forced. “Are we good though?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Nico responded, trying his best at a sincere smile. “Everything’s okay.”

“I’m glad.” Jason pursed his lips as he stared at the floor tiles, tapping his fingers on his thigh. Then he looked up and said, “Well, since I’m here, maybe we can hang out during the day? It’s been a while since you and I’ve done stuff, like outside of the other camp—”

“Percy wanted to take me on a tour of the campus tomorrow,” Nico said too quickly and without thinking.

Jason smiled again, though it was smaller, and his brows furrowed a bit, almost sadly even. “Ah, okay. Maybe some other time then.”

“Yeah, some other time.” Nico crossed his arms and stared at the floor. “I’ll be here for a while anyway. I’m not ready to go back to the other camp, y’know, since _he’ll_ be there and probably pester me to talk or something.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” asked Jason softly.

Nico shook his head. “No, I’m good for now. But thanks for asking.”

“It’s no problem.”

More silence resonated throughout the kitchen, as even the humming from the fridge had stopped half-way through their conversation. Nico rocked back and forth a little on his heels, not sure what else he was supposed to say. Jason himself looked around, rubbing the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

“I’m gonna go shower,” Jason said. “And then probably just go to sleep. I’m a little tired from flying.”

“You flew all the way over here?” asked Nico in surprise, looking at him a bit worriedly. “Jason, did you at least make a few stops?”

“No, I took Tempest. I wouldn’t have been able to make it here on my own. Might’ve been a bit more dangerous too.”

“Yeah it would have. Glad the gears are still turning in your head. Don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

“I won’t.” Jason gave a small nod and then asked, “So, pancakes tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course. Pancakes. I’ll get up early.”

“Alright. I’ll probably be up around eight or something. If you’re sleeping in, I’ll just let you know when they’re done.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Jason slowly folded the grocery list in his hands. “So, I’m gonna go shower, and then I’ll sleep.”

“I’ll probably be knocked out by the time you finish.”

“Yeah, guess it’s been a long day for both of us. Good night, Neeks.”

“Night, Jace.”

Jason nodded again, his lips in a straight line. Then he patted the wall of the archway, and exited the kitchen. Nico sat back down on the stool and smeared his hands down his face. He could cut the awkward tension in the air with a knife and serve it on a slice of fucking wheat toast.

Gods, he couldn’t keep at it like this with Jason. He didn’t do anything wrong. Nico was the one who made it awkward in the first place. It’s not like Jason asked him out on a date or something—not that he ever would in the first place. All Jason did was try to catch up and check if everything was okay between them.

Taking a deep breath, Nico figured a good night’s sleep would do him well. He couldn’t let this persist between him and Jason. Whatever Jason confided in him was with confidence, because he trusted things wouldn’t be weird between them. What did Nico do? Exactly that: he made it weird.

_He doesn’t even like me that way_ , Nico reminded himself. _I’m worrying for nothing._ _Will was just jealous all those times, that’s all._

Yes, that’s what it was.

With that resolve, Nico walked up the stairs to his bedroom, hoping for a better tomorrow.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Morning came quicker than Nico would have liked. He could smell the pancakes cooking in the floor below as he walked into the hallway toward the bathroom. He made sure to splash some extra cold water on his face during his morning routine. He needed to snap out of whatever funk he was in yesterday and act normal around Jason.

Nico walked down the stairs, slowly headed for the kitchen. He peeked around the wall. Jason had his back to him as he cooked the pancakes on the stove. Two plates were set up on the island counter with a fresh bowl of chopped fruit in the center.

Quietly he walked into the kitchen and stopped by the island. “Morning,” he greeted softly.

Jason jumped a little. He turned around with an embarrassed smile. “Oh, Nico, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to see if I could still sneak up on you. Did I?”

“Maybe a little,” admitted Jason. He nodded toward the island counter. “There’s some fruit to munch on while I finish this. I’m making the eggs next.”

“Um, actually I can help,” said Nico, already heading toward the fridge. “The pancakes might get cold otherwise. Do we have sausages?”

“Should be there. I think they’re still good.”

Nico grabbed the carton of eggs and the package of sausages. He took a pan hanging from the rack and then cracked one of the eggs on the vacant burner. “Scrambled or over easy?”

“Hmm.” Jason looked at him with a sideways smile. “Surprise me.”

“Alright,” replied Nico quietly, letting that charming smile brand itself in his mind. His heart beat a little faster as he made the eggs, but he shoved any hazardous thoughts away as he focused on not burning the breakfast. _Get a grip di Angelo and talk about what happened last night._

Clearing his throat, Nico said, “I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?” asked Jason as he poured more pancake batter on his pan.

“Yesterday.” Nico played with one of the pieces of egg as he moved it around with a spatula. “I feel like things were a little weird last night when we were talking, and I know it’s my fault. I really should’ve called you.” He paused, focusing on a piece of egg that was still raw. “Percy’s just been a little mellow lately. Like I know he tries hard not to let the breakup with Annabeth affect him when he’s around other people, but…”

“I know. Just trying to be a good friend.”

Nico nodded, though he didn’t look up to see if Jason saw it. “I’m used to Percy being ridiculous, or angry, or whining, and all that other stuff, but—I dunno. I just got caught up in trying to keep him company that it slipped my mind I was supposed to message you right away, which is what I meant yesterday when I said I forgot.”

That was a huge lie. Nico knew what he was doing when he wrote to Reyna and asked her to contact Jason for him. But it was also the truth. The more he focused trying to keep Percy occupied, the more he had forgotten Jason was back at Camp Half-Blood waiting for his call. That was the worst part. Nico had to teach himself to separate his crush on Jason from the friendship.

He could not fuck things up with him. The last thing he wanted was to permanently damage his (platonic) relationship with Jason. Nico was already well on his way to making matters worse for himself, but he was going to put an end to it today.

“I probably sound like a broken record saying that,” he continued after a pause. “But I am sorry about not contacting you. And also about last night—well don’t worry about you confessing to me that you’re bi. It doesn’t freak me out or anything, I promise.”

Jason still didn’t say anything. Nico bit his lip, and then added, “Something Will said was just bugging me.”

“What was it?” Jason finally asked.

“I’m sure it was his jealousy talking, but he thinks—and well after you told me you’re bi—no, forget it. It’s stupid.”

“If it’s bothering you, I’m sure it’s not stupid, Nico.”

Nico put the finished scrambled eggs on a plate next to him. “Will accused you of having a thing for me, and that’s why he thought us being close was weird. So after you told me you were bi, I started to see it from his eyes and—not that I have a problem with us being close! I just thought about it a little more.”

Setting the cold sausages on the pan, Nico gave a small awkward laugh. “But saying it out loud, it sounds dumb, huh? You, actually liking me, of all people, as more than just your friend.”

Jason didn’t say anything for a good solid minute. He flipped the pancake over and watched it sizzle. “I don’t know why you think it’s dumb,” began Jason. “Doesn’t sound dumb to me.”

Nico looked up at Jason, his eyes growing a bit wider. Jason still didn’t meet his gaze; he was intensely focused on the pancake, his brow scrunched a little as if he were thinking hard about something.

“Do you think that because of what Will told you?” he asked after he set the fresh pancake on the stack of the others. “That nobody will want you because you need to be ‘fixed’?”

“Pretty sure you know the answer to that question, Jace.”

“I do, and it’s a little frustrating.” Jason finally looked at him, his face serious. “What he said to you still makes me pissed every time I think about it. Hypothetically, if I did happen to feel that way about you, it’s because I want the whole you, not just your charming points. You don’t get to pick and choose what traits of your partner you want to deal with. It’s all or nothing.”

Jason set the stack of pancakes down on the counter. “But it’s the same with friendship. You’re in it for the long run if it’s genuine.” Jason took the plate of scrambled eggs and set it next to the pancakes. “To this day I still hate that Piper thought I was something that she owned, and Leo can be a little much with how often he messes around. Both of those things are frustrating, but that doesn’t make me want to stop being their friend. Everyone is flawed. There’s no such thing as ‘perfect’. Isn’t that what you told me a while back?”

Nico pressed the sausages with the spatula, avoiding Jason’s eyes. “I did, and I still believe that.”

“Well that applies to you too. You’re not perfect Nico. But that doesn’t make you any less of a person, even if that’s how Will made you feel. If I have to, I’ll even remind you every day how great of a guy you are. I’ll write a poem if it comes to that.”

“Oh gods no. Okay I believe you.” Nico smiled a little to himself. “That’s what Apollo’s for, and we don’t need any of that, unless it runs in your family. Then we can’t do much about it, now can we?”

Jason gave a soft laugh. “Alright, I get the hint. No poems.”

“Yeah, please. It’s for the benefit of all of us.” When Nico was done with the sausages, he put them on the plate with the scrambled eggs. “Smells good, the breakfast.”

“Thanks for your help. Did you wake up early just for that?”

“No, I couldn’t really sleep.”

Both of them took their seats on the island counter, and Jason served them orange juice. “The nightmares again?”

“Not this time.” He had been up all night thinking about what Will said, that he felt Jason liked Nico romantically. His guilt at being distracted by Percy to the point where he forgot to notify Jason was another thing, and then their awkward discussion last night had been the icing on the cake that was the mess called Nico’s life.

But he wasn’t going to tell Jason any of that. He didn’t need to share everything with him anyway.

“I think the nightmares I had recently just fucked up my sleeping schedule, is all. It’ll go back to normal soon. I hope.”

“If there’s anything I can help with, let me know.”

Nico gave him a small smile. “I will. But let’s eat already.”

Jason served Nico first, drawing a smiley face with syrup on his pancakes, but Nico didn’t do much except groan and comment he wasn’t a little kid. Jason smiled slightly, though he didn’t make some smart remark. Then he served himself, and they settled into a comfortable silence.

Half-way through his meal, Nico said, “I know I’m hanging out with Percy all day today, but maybe you and I can do something another time?”

“Like what?” asked Jason without looking away from his plate.

“I dunno. We don’t have to do it anytime soon. Like we can hang out once your business with the Senate or whatever is done.”

Jason looked up at him, searching Nico’s face for something. Maybe he was trying to find some hesitation, or an underlying nervousness to his words, but whatever it was that Jason was thinking, he didn’t voice it.

Instead, he replied, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Nico nodded and went back to his breakfast.

They ate in silence after that, though occasionally they’d both catch the other staring. Nico studied his plate, eating as quickly as possible, hoping his hair would shield his face from Jason’s view. Nico didn’t want him to ask questions as to why his cheeks were a little pink.

After that they both got ready to start their own days, though Nico was the first to leave the house with a quick good bye. He walked to the college campus where Percy would be waiting for him after his class. It was almost eleven, and he should be out soon.

Sure enough, Percy was where he said he’d be: sitting near the fountain in front of the cafeteria quad. Annabeth was with him, focusing on a book as they talked. Percy wasn’t looking at her. He was playing with a napkin, and Annabeth didn’t look eager to meet his eyes either.

Percy lifted his head after a moment, asking Annabeth something. She glanced to side with pursed lips, and then huffed. She nodded at whatever he said, and a small, tentative smile appeared on his face. Then she gathered her books and walked off, Percy waving at her retreating back.

Then his smile fell, and he stared at his half-eaten burrito a bit sadly. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, running a hand down his face. Percy crossed his arms, and glanced around the quad. When he spotted Nico, he grinned, and waved him down. Hesitantly, Nico approached him and took the seat that Annabeth had been sitting at.

“I’m glad you came,” said Percy. “I kinda thought you might be a no-show.”

“I told you I’d agree to the campus tour. Why would I ditch?”

“Well I figured since Jason’s here, you’d end up hanging out with—”

“He’s busy.” Nico tapped his fingers on the table. “Is everything okay?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you talking with Annabeth. Did you two have another argument or—sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy.”

“No, it’s okay.” Percy bit the inside of his cheek. “We were just talking about school, y’know, small talk. She was studying too so I didn’t like, wanna bother her for too long and stuff.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Yeah.” Percy bit into his burrito. “But hey, I’m glad you came!” he said with a full mouth. “Excited for that campus tour?”

Nico shrugged. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You gotta sound a little more excited than that, Nico.”

“I’m not going to college anytime soon so why would I be excited? And seriously Jackson, close your mouth when you eat.”

“Alright Mother,” Percy replied with a bit of a smile. He finished chewing his food, and then said, “Well let’s get going! Oh wait, did you eat first?” Percy pushed his plate toward Nico. “You can have the rest of my burrito if you want.”

Nico stared at it in disgust, and gently pushed it back toward him. “Ate breakfast with Jason. I’m fine.”

“There’s the cafeteria—”

“Really, Percy, I’m okay. Let’s just get on with the tour.”

Percy stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Geez. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“No, I just don’t like wasting time.”

He got a curious, almost guilty, look from Percy, though he didn’t do anything but scarf down the rest of his burrito. He threw away the plate and said, “I’ll show you the cafeteria first since we’re here.”

Nico got up and followed Percy inside the cafeteria where he saw a mess hall of students sitting at tables or waiting in the lines for their food. There were at least ten different vendors each with a different kind of menu: Italian (of course), complete with a plethora of pastas and pizza; the usual burger joint; a mix of Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Vietnamese cuisine; Mexican food; Indian takeout; some shop that said ‘a taste of the Middle East’; an ice cream shop with a dessert one next to it; a vegetarian and vegan vendor next door; and at the end was a Greek food vendor, though in comparison to the rest of the lineup, it looked quite new.

“Yeah, they just added the Greek place last year,” said Percy, probably because he caught Nico staring at it for so long. “Guess since the Romans are friends with us now, they figured they should put it up. It’s been popular from what I know.”

“Are all colleges like this?”

“Pretty much. Took a tour of a few during my senior year of high school. Like since this is New Rome, we don’t get things like Subway or McDonald’s or Panda Express, but in ones outside of here, yeah they have a variety like that.” Percy smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Why? The food tantalizing enough to make you wanna come here?”

“And waste money buying shit when I can just make my own lunch? No thanks.”

Percy shook his head. He caught sight of a pretzel vendor near one of the exits, and his eyes lit up. He walked over to the vendor, leaving Nico to stand awkwardly near a large potted plant. A few other students glanced at him, but he paid them no mind. Percy came back quickly with two pretzels in his hands.

“A cheese and garlic pretzel for me, aaaand,” he said, handing Nico one dusted in cinnamon, “one cinnamon and chocolate pretzel for you! Oh, here’s the cream for it.” He handed Nico a small container of icing.

“Um…”

“I know you said you weren’t hungry, but these things are hella good. The guy also sells churros and cinnamon rolls!” Percy smiled at him brightly, biting into his own pretzel.

“Thank you,” Nico replied quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. The cinnamon pretzel smelled good, and it was freshly made, considering it was still warm. He tore a piece off and dipped it in the icing. When he tasted it, it melted in his mouth, the chocolate and cinnamon blending with the icing and fluffy bread.

“So, what do you think?”

“This is good,” Nico said, not meeting his eyes.

“Told you!” Percy stuffed more pretzel in his mouth. “You can finish it on the way. We can also come back later for ice cream or something if you want.”

Nico only nodded and followed Percy out of the cafeteria without a word. He listened as Percy went on and on about the campus, explaining how many different fields of study there were. He took Nico to the campus map, pointing out the red dot that said ‘You Are Here’.

It was a lot bigger than Nico anticipated, and Percy told him there were campus cars driven by staff that students could hitch a ride on since the campus took up so many acres. There were areas marked in different colors, which Nico assumed were the schools Percy talked about: math and science were coded in blue; English and literature were in red; the architecture, performing arts and fine arts were in yellow; history and cultural studies were in orange; business and law were in green; social sciences and psychology were in purple; and the medical studies were in pink.

Everything else, such as the cafeteria, football field, library, campus store, and administration buildings, were in brown. The dorms scattered around the campus were all in gray. There were several patches of light green around most of the campus, which were probably garden or grassy areas. Percy pointed to one of the brown buildings next to the football field.

“The pool’s in there, which will be our last stop. I wanna get some early practice in.”

“If you really need to get back to your work,” Nico began. “I can always leave and—”

“Nah, it’s fine. I can make a little time for you. After you coming all the way out here? I’d feel a bit shitty disappointing a cute face.” Percy grinned and winked at Nico before walking off again. Nico felt himself blush a bit hotter, so he made sure to be at least a step behind Percy.

Percy thought Nico was cute. It would’ve made his heart race before, but Jason had already made a point for Nico to know he was adorable. Reyna and Hazel (and Will, unfortunately) made it worse, so maybe it’s why he wasn’t as embarrassed as he should’ve been.

He wondered if Jason still thought that way, that he was cute. The way he looked at Nico back then under that tree, so tender as he caressed his scars, the cute opinion was probably alive and well. What Jason said not only a few hours ago, neither admitting nor denying Will’s suspicions, and adding up everything else that had happened in his friendship with Nico, well, a small, tiny, _miniscule_ part of him wondered if it was true.

Did Jason really want him romantically?

It wasn’t too much of a stretch. Maybe. But he could do so much better than Nico. Jason already had a lot on his plate, and the last thing he needed was a boyfriend who would only give him more problems. Jason deserved someone stable and wonderful, and that person was not Nico.

“—so we’ll go to the math and science building next. Oh man, they have this badass atom sculpture you gotta see, and the biology lab—Nico?”

Percy’s voice anchored him back to reality. Nico blinked, and shook his head. “Sorry, spaced out.”

“Well I guess that’s not a _bad_ way to tell me I’m boring you.”

“No, it’s not—you’re not boring me,” said Nico quickly. “Won’t happen again. Let’s get back to the tour. You were saying something about biology or whatever?”

“Biology lab.” Percy looked at him for a quiet minute, and then the smile appeared again on his face. “They have a bunch of animals in there, not for testing, but the zoology department takes up a whole building! Their mascot is a tortoise named Emerald. She’s suuuuper old and likes to be petted.”

“Dunno if you got the memo yet, but I’m not the best around animals. They smell death on me and freak out.”

“Remind me never to go to the zoo with you then. C’mon, I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Percy—”

“Just try it, okay?” he said with a smile. “If they do get scared, we’ll leave.”

Nico huffed lightly and nodded. “Fine.”

He followed an enthusiastic Percy toward the math and science quad, listening to him talk and talk about all the cool things the labs had to offer. Though it wasn’t of much interest to him personally, if it kept Percy’s mind off of Annabeth, Nico would listen.

And if it kept Nico’s mind off of what ifs about Jason, then that was even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/24027015133) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).) | {[FAQs](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/faqs)}
> 
> Oh Nico, Nico, Nico. You really, _really_ need to stop running away from things like this. Your actions are going to have consequences; I hope you're ready to pay the price.
> 
> I wanted to do something grand for Chapter 50, but then I would've had to rush my pacing. Can you believe this story still isn't finished, even at 50 damn chapters? I never meant for it to be this long!! Man, I hope you're all still willing to stick with me to the end! Because at this point, now I'm sure this fanfic is going to be more than 70 chapters. Oh good Lord....
> 
> You guys are awesome for giving me feedback so often. I always enjoy reading the things you have to say! Also, thank you for answering my poll question last time. I'll stick to responding to comments the day before, or the day of my new installments.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	51. Guttatim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **guttatim**  
>  [guh·TEY·tuhm] _English_  
>  (adj.) drop by drop

Around 6pm Jason started cooking dinner. He was rather exhausted, having cleaned the whole house earlier in the day so it was presentable for his guests. Reyna and Annabeth probably wouldn’t even go to the second floor, but he had still made it spick and span. The front lawn was perfectly manicured and the backyard patio looked almost ethereal with how clean it was. Once Jason got to cleaning, he just couldn’t stop. He even did all the dirty laundry, not that either of his guests would care to look inside the bedroom drawers.

He shook his head and laughed softly at himself as he took out the ingredients for dinner. Smoked salmon with brown rice and a side of an apple and spinach salad was on the menu tonight. If he had time, he’d bake some jelly filled crescent rolls.

Part of the reason why Jason busied himself for hours was because he didn’t want to think about Nico’s full day of being with Percy. It was stupid to be so jealous over Percy. He hadn’t done anything wrong. Nico was trying to be a good friend and keep him company. But the two of them weren’t close at all, which only brought up more questions than answers.

After that breakfast conversation, Jason felt slightly more secure that things were fine between him and Nico. Still, he couldn’t help but worry that Nico was starting to take Will’s assumptions to heart, not that they were wrong.

He tried not to think about it. It’d only been, what, almost three weeks since Jason told Nico he was bisexual? Nico had recently broken up too, so a lot was probably on his mind, in addition to keeping Percy company.

The doorbell rang then, breaking Jason out of his thoughts before he dwelled on them too much. He wiped his hands on a dish rag and then answered the door with a smile. Reyna and Annabeth were there, and they gave him a curious smile.

“Domestic fashion looks good on you,” Reyna said lightly.

Jason looked down and realized he was still wearing his apron. It had a few grease stains on it. He smiled sheepishly. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is, don’t worry.” She patted his arm and he stepped aside to let them in. Annabeth walked into the living room, smiling a little.

“Did you clean this whole place, or does your villa always look this neat?” she asked.

“I got carried away,” replied Jason as he closed the door. “Went to the market in the afternoon, and then I ended up cleaning what I could before I had to make dinner.”

“Percy could learn a thing or two from you,” she said, sitting down on the couch. Her smile faded slightly as she stared ahead, and then she looked toward Jason. “Is Nico here?”

“No, he’s hanging out with Percy tonight.”

“Oh, I see.”

Reyna glanced at Annabeth for a moment, and then presented Jason with a closed folder. “Here’s everything we need to review before tomorrow’s meeting with the Senate. Annabeth also has some things she’d like for us to bring up, so the meeting is likely going to take up most of the day. You don’t have any plans with Nico, do you?”

“I don’t. He’ll probably hang out with Percy again.” When Reyna didn’t respond right away, but instead stare at the floor apparently in thought, Jason asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yes.” She set the folder on the coffee table. “Is dinner ready? We can discuss politics after we eat. Might make the whole ordeal a bit less irritating.”

“Dinner’s almost done.” He turned to Annabeth and asked, “You’ve never had my cooking, have you?”

“Can’t say I have,” she replied.

“Well I’m always up for constructive criticism. I think you’re the only one who hasn’t eaten anything I’ve made.”

Annabeth’s smile returned, even if only slightly. “Then I’ll be happy to judge. Reyna tells me you burned their Christmas dinner last year, so I can only hope you’ve gotten way past that point now.”

“Do you have to tell _everyone?_ ” Jason asked Reyna, looking at her in mock frustration.

“It’s a good ice breaker,” she said simply before disappearing into the kitchen.

Over dinner they chatted about anything going on in their lives, which wasn’t any different: Reyna was busy with her praetor duties, although she knew she’d have to retire soon as she was getting too old for the job, if eighteen could even be counted as old. Annabeth was doing her general studies in college since it was her freshman year. She was thinking about joining the volleyball team next semester. As for Jason, he didn’t have anything interesting to report.

“Same old, same old,” he said. “Just working on shrines, though I do teach a class or two during the week to the younger demigods. Apollo is still a little ridiculous, but he’s getting better at being the camp director.”

“Well thank the gods for that,” remarked Annabeth.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Jason got up to retrieve the jelly-filled rolls from the oven. He had put them in when they were half-way done with dinner. Careful not to burn his hands, he set the rolls in a wooden bowl with a clean dish towel to keep them warm, and placed it on the table.

“They’re hot, so be careful,” he warned, as Reyna and Annabeth both reached for one. “So, how do you like my cooking, Chase?”

“Not bad Grace,” said Annabeth as she ate one of the rolls. “Your dinner was enjoyable. All that practice paid off.”

“Thanks. I like cooking. It’s pretty fun.”

“You’ll make someone proud to have you as a spouse someday.”

Jason smiled sheepishly at that. “Thanks. Well, let’s get to work. What’s there to look at first, Reyna?”

“Since Apollo is all the rage right now with the Senate,” she replied with a huff as she cut more of her salmon, “his demands for a hundred palm trees is what we should review first, among other things.”

“Why does he want a hundred palm trees?” asked Annabeth.

Jason sighed. “The Senate wanted him to visit the med students here. In exchange, he wants palm trees. He said it’s to make the camp look less shitty and a bit more fun. You should see his proposals for cabin renovations.”

Annabeth did in fact look at all the proposals for cabin reconstruction. She busied herself with those, making several edits to the sketches while Jason and Reyna went over other matters like the palm tree issue and how to organize next summer’s demigod exchange.

“There. These designs for the cabins look a bit more realistic,” said Annabeth once she finished the final touches of the blueprints. “They’re still lodge sized like Apollo wanted, but they don’t look like some Greek version of Disneyland anymore.” She took another roll from the bowl.

“I told him that’s what they looked like, but he didn’t believe me,” replied Jason. He scooped some rice up into his mouth before continuing, “He also made a sketch for the entrance on Half-Blood Hill.”

Annabeth looked at him incredulously. She stuck the pencil behind her ear, and held out her hand. Jason smiled a little and gave her the scroll where Apollo drew his designs. Annabeth unfurled it, and shook her head.

“The point of the entrance is to be subtle,” she said as her eyes scanned the page. “Says here he wants a whole wall built around camp. A mote too just so we can have a draw bridge.”

Reyna closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. “Why is he like this?”

“I think he’s just trying to make the camp more enjoyable for the demigods,” said Jason. “It’s appreciated, but he’s getting overenthusiastic about it.”

“Well he doesn’t have the years of experience as Mr. D did,” Annabeth commented as she made edits on the entrance plans. “But Apollo is being more productive, I’ll admit. What does Chiron think of all of this?”

“Same as you two, though he said it in a nicer way.”

“This needs to be taken one step at a time,” said Reyna. “Palm trees are one thing, but getting enough funds for major reconstructions of the cabins is a whole other matter entirely. Considering that, we may have to have more than just one meeting with the Senate.”

“There’s also my proposal too,” Annabeth cut in. “I already did a lot of the heavy thinking about it, and it’s something I talked to Chiron about before I left.”

“What is it?” asked Jason.

“Younger demigods, and ones who aren’t really good at fighting, stay at camp all year. Besides missing their human family constantly, they also miss a lot of school. I wanted to propose that a school be built at Camp Half-Blood. I talked with my siblings about this too, and some of them wouldn’t mind being teachers.”

Annabeth pulled out a few papers from Reyna’s folder, and handed it to Jason. She had typed everything up neatly, from the classes that would be offered to how the schedules would be divided in terms of age.

“I think this is a good idea,” said Jason as he read the next page. “You did a lot of research for this.”

“Thanks. I thought it’d be something reasonable to bring up at the meeting.”

“A lot more sound than palm trees,” commented Reyna. She looked at Jason and said, “Annabeth talked to Frank and I about this earlier, and I do think it’s a good idea for your camp to have a school. If the demigods there are afraid of leaving even after they get too old for the place, they can attend New Rome’s college.”

Jason looked through the stapled pages, and saw that Annabeth had also typed up a proposal for that too on the very last page. “Compared to how busy you two are, I feel like a sack of potatoes,” he said with a smile.

“You do a lot of work at the other camp,” Reyna said. “Building the shrines, attending to the demigods’ requests, going back and forth between here and Half-Blood—you do just as much, Jason. Most of it is done all by yourself too.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks.”

The three of them went over the remainder of the business as they ate the rest of their dinner, though Annabeth kept nitpicking at her blueprints, so she’d quietly sketch while Jason and Reyna went over the documents. In total, it took them about two hours to finish what they had to discuss.

“We better get going.” Reyna looked at the clock on the wall. She washed the last dirty plate, as she had been helping Jason wash all the dishes. “It’ll be ten pretty soon, and neither Annabeth nor myself can stay out too late.”

“Yeah, I have a 7am class,” Annabeth added. She wiped down the dining table and then put the containers of leftovers in the fridge. “You two need to get up early as well, so I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Alright.” Jason organized the papers and put them in the folder, handing it back to Reyna. “I might have to stay longer than a week, depending on how much time the Senate takes debating over everything.” He put a hand on Reyna’s shoulder. “I don’t miss being praetor.”

“I don’t blame you,” she said with a slight smile. “But is Pontifex Maximus any better?”

“Might be worse, actually,” he replied lightly.

After a few final good byes and good nights, Reyna and Annabeth left, leaving Jason to his lonesome. By the time he got ready for bed, it was 10pm, and Nico still hadn’t returned. Jason wanted to stay up, but he’d most likely doze off at the meeting tomorrow. Nico would chastise him about it too.

Part of him wondered if Nico would be staying over Percy’s. Probably not, since Nico didn’t take a change of clothes with him, unless Percy offered to let him borrow some pajamas. The thought of Nico in Percy’s clothes twisted more knots in Jason’s stomach, which he promptly scolded himself for.

It was only for a night, if that did happen. It’s not like Nico never borrowed clothes from Jason. Hell, he had one of his sweaters permanently, and part of it was even sewn into his quilt. Right, it was stupid to be even the slightest bit jealous. Percy was going through a hard time right now, and all Nico was doing was keeping him company so he wouldn’t dwell on Annabeth too much.

Even so, Jason figured it wouldn’t hurt to have his own Percy Day. Annabeth most likely confided in Reyna, while Percy had yet to really talk about his problems. Maybe Jason could be his shoulder to cry on. Nico wasn’t close to Percy and had said himself countless times he didn’t really know how to comfort people. Jason did though, well enough anyway.

With that new plan to help his friend, Jason drifted off to sleep, hoping Nico would see the note in the kitchen when he came back.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The campus tour took longer than Nico expected. There were so many buildings to see, and occasionally people would greet Percy in passing, so Nico got stuck standing awkwardly off to the side since he couldn’t contribute to any conversation.

Like he expected, the animals in the zoology building—from the biggest horse to the smallest beetle—thrashed about in their cages, tanks, or stalls if Nico got too close to them. Percy looked at him apologetically, and said they could just move on to the physical science building.

It was interesting to look at all the cool things some of the students had built. Really, being on a college campus was intriguing in general. New Rome University had so much to offer. Nico picked up one of the class schedules he found tossed aside on a bench. The list of classes offered in each of the schools within the university were extensive.

Maybe he should reconsider his earlier decision of not going to school. After all, would Hades really expect him to help out for the rest of his life? Probably not. Nico didn’t want to have that conversation with his father.

Jason wanted to go to college too, but outside of New Rome. While that was all fine and good, Nico couldn’t help when the shortened mortality thing shoved its way toward the front of his mind. Jason was strong, and he could handle himself just fine, but what if he was caught off guard? Will had said another deep wound could be fatal. In that sense, Jason wouldn’t ever be able to escape the demigod life, even if he became a hermit in the mountains.

Nico could convince him though, to go to school in New Rome. Possibly. He just had to sit down with Jason and show him the classes offered. But he also knew Jason might be offended that Nico thought he couldn’t make it on his own outside either camp.

It wasn’t that Nico thought he couldn’t. It was simply a matter of reality.

He couldn’t lose Jason, not after being blessed enough to have someone like him in his life.

“—so I’ll only swim for about an hour, and then we can leave.”

Nico blinked when he realized Percy was talking to him. “Uh, yeah okay.”

He followed Percy to the gymnasium which was a large, gray building with more than one floor on the east side. They went in through the west side, which had a glass roof, so Nico assumed it was probably the pool area.

Percy walked in first, and Nico shut the door quietly behind them. The smell of chlorine immediately assaulted Nico’s nose as he took in the building’s interior. The pool was a lot larger than he thought; it had around twenty lanes, probably because the university had several swim teams. A few students were practicing, and when they noticed Percy, they greeted him happily.

“Jackson what took you so long?”

“Yeah we’ve been here for half an hour already!”

“Don’t think just ‘cause you’re Poseidon’s son we’ll give you any slack! You’re doing thirty laps!”

“Who’s that shrimp with you?”

“Man is he your little brother or something? He looks like he’s in middle school.”

Percy grinned and held his hand up in greeting. “This is Nico; he’s a friend. I’m showing him around campus.” His teammates waved at Nico, who gave a small wave in return. “And you guys are spending all this time giving me shit when you could be practicing! You too, captain! I’ll join you guys right now!”

He turned to Nico and said, “I gotta change in the locker room, but you can look at the rest of the gym if you want. Watching me practice might be kinda boring.”

It’d make him feel embarrassed, more like it. Nico didn’t need any more of that. “I can just go home. It’s not a problem.”

“Are you sure? We were gonna make some pasta tonight though.”

Nico twisted his skull ring and glanced at a drain near his feet. “I can wait at your place, if you want, or even start on dinner, or whatever.”

“Yeah, okay. Just play some games or something until I get there. I’ll try not to be too long.”

“Jackson just kiss your boyfriend goodbye already and get your ass in the pool!” came the shout from one of his teammates, probably his captain.

Percy gave the guy a look and then turned his attention back to Nico. “See you at home later.” Then he hurried into the locker room, with a few more loud voices greeting Percy inside.

Nico walked out of the gymnasium, since all that chlorine was making him dizzy. It was either that, or the fact that Percy didn’t correct one of his teammates that he and Nico weren’t dating. Did Percy really not mind if people thought that about him and Nico? Or was it that he simply didn’t think being anything but straight was a problem?

During his walk toward Percy’s residence, Nico tried not to think about it so deeply. That’s how he always got involved in messes he could’ve very easily avoided. He shadow-traveled himself into the house, and decided playing a few video games would be enough of a distraction until Percy got home.

Around 7pm, Percy came back with a grocery bag. “I got the pasta and the rest of the stuff we need.” He pulled out a small blue bottle. “And look, food coloring!” Percy tossed his backpack on the couch, and then set the grocery bag on the small dining table.

“You’re impossible,” said Nico with a hint of a smile. He paused the game and walked over to the kitchen. “You also stink,” he added.

“How do I stink?” asked Percy. “I’m the one making the dinner!”

“No, I meant literally.” Nico pinched his nose in mock disgust. “You smell like chlorine.”

Percy shook his head and smiled. “Fine, fine. I’ll go jump in the shower.”

He didn’t take long cleaning himself up. In ten minutes, Percy was back, his hair still wet. Nico watched him set up everything. “I also bought some cookie dough so we can have that for dessert,” he said. “Bought enough blue food coloring for that too.”

“Do you put blue in everything?”

“It’s a thing my mom and I do like every week. I learned how to cook from her.” Percy smiled at him. “It’s why I want you to taste my food, since what you make is pretty good.”

“I’ll try not to criticize your cooking too much then.”

“Yeah you better not, otherwise I’m eating the cookie dough myself.”

“Don’t you mean the cookies?”

“No, I mean the literal dough. Tastes fine raw, honestly.”

Nico shook his head. He sat down on the chair and watched as Percy cooked their dinner. He told Nico about his day, how his classes and practice went. He asked Nico if he enjoyed the tour, to which Nico reassured him he did.

A part of Nico vaguely wondered if this is how it could’ve been, had he confessed to Percy a long time ago. It wouldn’t be so bad now. Percy didn’t seem to care at all about what others had to say about someone’s sexuality.

It might be his only chance to confess too. If Percy ever got back together with Annabeth, Nico wouldn’t be able to bring himself to spill his guts about the lingering feelings for Percy. It’d also be incredibly awkward, not that Nico thought it’d really go anywhere.

But the younger part of him, perhaps the one from when he first saw Percy, wondered if he could have a future like this. Spending time with someone at home, talking about their day over dinner, with smiles and laughter ringing throughout the night.

He wasn’t going to get his hopes up though. Nico knew Percy didn’t see him that way, but could he? Maybe if they spent a little more time together—because of course, Jason couldn’t like Nico that way, never. Jason shouldn’t want him in the first place. A guy like him deserved better.

Percy did too, deserve better than what Nico was, but Nico knew what it was like to endure the horrors and perils of Tartarus. If Percy had nightmares like he did, which would be inevitable for anyone who survived, Nico could help him. He didn’t know how yet, as he wasn’t the best at comforting people, and he’d probably just increase the chances of his own nightmares, but if Annabeth wasn’t here, then Nico was Percy’s only other option.

It made sense. Confessing to Percy sounded more and more like a better idea with every passing second. It was time that he knew anyway. Nico didn’t want to carry the secret for so long, worrying who else might find out.

Right this second was not the time for that though. He’d tell Percy later after they’ve hung out a few more times.

Dinner was surprisingly okay. Percy wasn’t a master chef, but his food was enjoyable. Maybe a little dry, but he was getting there. Nico told him as much. Percy’s food wasn’t delectable like Jason’s, but practice made perfect. There was no way Percy could get worse. Hopefully.

Since the cookie dough was prepackaged, Nico opted out of giving any criticism, save for he still didn’t understand why Percy needed to make dessert blue too. The cookies came out a nice even hue of robin egg blue, which was Sally’s favorite variation of blue, Percy had mentioned.

The two of them ate the cookies as they played video games. When it was 11pm, Percy asked, “Holy shit. Don’t you need to get back home?”

Nico looked at the clock. “Oh yeah, I do.”

“Sorry I kept you up so late,” said Percy as he turned off the game. “You probably go to sleep like at nine or something.”

“I’m not a little kid with a bedtime, Jackson,” Nico said with a roll of his eyes. “But I am tired. Had a long day. Thanks for the campus tour and everything else. It was, um, nice.”

Percy’s face lit up a bit. “No problem! We can’t hang out for a few days since midterms are coming up, and I _really_ need to finish these essays and study.”

“I can help you study, if you want,” Nico offered. All this time Percy had been the one to give him his time. It was Nico’s turn to do the same. “Like quiz you on stuff or something.”

“You don’t mind?”

Nico shrugged. Percy grinned at him. “Thanks, it’ll be a big help!” He got off the couch and stretched. “Alright, go on. I don’t wanna keep you here longer than you have to be. You look like you could use some sleep.”

“Yeah I’m going.” He walked to the door, and then quickly said, “Good night.”

“Night!”

When he stepped outside onto the welcome mat, Nico shadow-traveled away. It was a lot quicker, and then he wouldn’t have to deal with the neighborhood patrol. New Rome was strict about keeping their peace, and Nico didn’t want to give them any reason to doubt his intentions as he walked by himself late at night.

He emerged from the shadows in the living room of his villa. The nightlight from the kitchen was on. Jason must’ve activated it in case Nico came home late. A note was on the island counter, and Nico read it under the night light.

> _There’s some leftovers in the fridge if you want it. Also did laundry today. Yours is folded on top of your dresser. –Jason_

Nico made a mental note to eat whatever Jason left for him. He did both their laundry too? He must’ve been doing chores all day. Even in the low night light, everything looked and smelled a lot cleaner than in the morning.

Quietly, Nico walked up the stairs and snuck a peek into Jason’s room. He was asleep in his bed, on his stomach, with his arms underneath his pillow. Nico wondered if Jason stood up waiting for him. Knowing that guy, he probably did.

He really ought to hang out with Jason while they were both in New Rome. Until the whole business situation with the Senate was over with, it’d be a while until that’d happen, most likely. That didn’t mean Nico couldn’t do little things for him, like make breakfast. Jason had an early meeting at 8am the next morning. He might be hungry during that time.

Yeah, that’s what Nico would do, make Jason breakfast. With how hard Jason worked, he’d forget to eat, and Nico wasn’t going to let that big lug do that to himself again. Their friendship was mutual, and so Nico was determined to make it obvious.

That included confiding in Jason that he was ready to confess to Percy. Or would be ready soon, anyway. He hoped that conversation would go over well.  
  


* * * * *  
  


The first thing that came to Jason’s mind when he woke up was if Nico had returned home last night.

Getting up to walk to the restroom, he passed by Nico’s bedroom only to find it empty. Jason’s heart sunk a little at the thought that Nico did in fact stay over Percy’s without a notice. Not that Nico was under any obligation to tell Jason anything, but he would’ve thought this far into their friendship, Nico could have left a little note or something. Unless he forgot. Again.

Nico forgot to call Jason the first two weeks because he’d been hanging out with Percy. Why would this time be any different?

It was hard trying to not let it get to him, because Nico could do whatever he damn well pleased. He and Percy also needed to reconnect, to rebuild the bridge between them that had been damaged. This was important to Nico, hanging out with Percy, and unless Jason had something nice to say about it, he shouldn’t comment on what was clearly unfolding right before his eyes.

Nico still loved Percy. Not as much as he used to—that much Jason knew, but the lingering feelings were still there.

Maybe Jason was overreacting. Maybe all Nico wanted was simple friendship with Percy and not anything more. But he could’ve also hung out with Percy when he was still with Annabeth. Percy tried various times to get Nico to hang out with him alone back then, and yet he almost always refused. Only now that Percy was single, Nico decides to keep him company? It was suspicious.

But it wasn’t Jason’s business. Unless it was hurting Nico in some way, Jason wouldn’t try to get in the way.

Would he be thinking like this if he wasn’t in love with Nico though? That was the real question, to which the answer was a definite ‘no’. Jason wouldn’t be thinking so hard about it. He wouldn’t feel just a little angrier seeing Percy and Nico closer together, or that now Nico clearly felt more comfortable around Percy than he did Jason. He wouldn’t be so jealous of this thing that was forming between them, had he not been in love with Nico.

That was the sad part: Jason actually feeling that way, wanting Nico all to himself, at least where Percy was concerned. It wasn’t what a good friend would do.

“I need to keep it together,” he said to himself as he walked downstairs. “Percy’s my friend too, and I should be more supportive. Guess I’ll go talk to him later, just to make sure he’s doing alright.”

When Jason got to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Nico there, up and about. He was setting ingredients on the counter. “Nico?”

He looked a bit surprised to see Jason. “Hey, morning,” he said.

“Morning. When did you get back?”

“Last night before curfew.” Nico took a bowl from the cabinet and set it on the counter next to him. “The dessert you left me was good,” he said. “Did you… wait up for me?”

“For a short while, yes.” Jason sat down on a stool. “But I figured that you might be staying over at Percy’s, so I went to bed.”

“Oh.” Taking out a cutting board, Nico continued, “Um, no I didn’t stay over—I wouldn’t stay over. Percy’s house isn’t my house. This is my house.” He looked at Jason. “Our house. Unless I thought it was necessary, I wouldn’t spend the night at Percy’s. You got this house for us, and so I’m going to live in it.” He gave a small, almost timid, smile.

Jason couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m glad you like our house then.” Saying ‘our house’ had a nice ring to it, leaving a tingle on his tongue. Sharing a house with Nico, and Nico actually wanting to make the most of it, together with Jason, lifted his spirits a bit.

“I do,” Nico replied. “It’s big and nicely furnished. Did you clean it yesterday?”

“Yeah. Since Reyna and Annabeth were coming over, I wanted the kitchen and living room to be presentable. Then I got carried away and cleaned whatever other room I had time for.”

Nico shook his head. “Part of that Roman training huh? Your bedsheets are tucked tightly enough on the mattress I could dump a whole coin jar on there and they’d all bounce off.”

Laughing under his breath, Jason said, “I like having things clean. If I ever lose my glasses, at least I won’t have to sort through a mess trying to find them.”

“True.” Nico paused for a moment. “I’m going to make breakfast today. Was thinking of making a couple of omelets. Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

He nodded. “What do you want on yours?”

“Surprise me.”

Nico cocked an eyebrow, and gave Jason a curious smile. “Alright, but you better not complain about what I put in there.”

“Everything you make is delicious. I doubt I’ll complain anytime soon.”

“Thanks.” He took out a carton of eggs along with some tomatoes, mushrooms, spinach, and cheese.

“Do you want help?” Jason asked.

“No, I got it.” Nico began to cut the tomatoes on the cutting board. “How was your meeting yesterday?”

“Good. I made smoked salmon with brown rice and a side of an apple and spinach salad for dinner. We did work as we ate. There was a lot we had to go through.”

“Really? Like what?”

Jason explained his meeting and the new propositions he and Reyna needed to present to the Senate. Nico shook his head about Apollo’s palm tree request, and found it just as needless as Jason did. He also talked about Annabeth’s school proposal for Camp Half-Blood, which Nico agreed would be a good idea.

When their breakfast was done, Nico sat down on the stool across from Jason of the island counter. Jason asked him about his day with Percy, to which Nico replied the campus tour was informative. He’d never been around a college before, so seeing one made him want to try going to school after all.

“I think that’s a great idea,” said Jason.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re still young enough to attend at least the last two years of high school.”

“Mm, maybe.” Nico pushed a mushroom slice around on his plate. “Don’t have any ideas yet of where I want to go, but I’ll figure something out. What about you?” He looked up at Jason. “Do you know where you want to go to college? The university here has a lot to offer.”

“No, I’m going to stick by what I said before. I want to go to a school away from the demigod life.”

“Oh. What do you want to major in?”

Jason tapped his fingers on the counter. “Not sure, actually. Never gave it much thought before.”

“You still have time then.” Nico slowly ate his last piece of omelet, seemingly zoning out as he stared down at his plate.

“Nico?”

“Hmm?” He blinked, and looked up at Jason.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just a little sleepy.”

“You didn’t have to get up this early.”

“I wanted to make you breakfast before you went to your meeting.” Nico glanced at the clock on the stove. “Speaking of which, shouldn’t you get going? It’s 7:45.”

“Shit, I probably should.” Jason hurriedly ate the rest of his food and set the dirty dishes in the sink. “Let me just clean these—”

“No, I’ll do them. It’s fine.”

“But—”

“You’re gonna be late!” Nico hopped off his stool and pushed Jason out of the kitchen. “The sooner you get through that meeting, the sooner you can come home.”

“Will you be here?” Jason asked without thinking.

“Today I’m hanging out with Hazel on her break,” replied Nico. “But I’ll be home for dinner. We can watch movies or something, if that’s okay.”

It was more than okay. It was perfect even. Just him and Nico, cooking dinner together and lounging around the house. Jason hoped he wasn’t smiling too widely. “It’s completely okay.”

“I’m glad.”

By the time Jason finished readying himself for the meeting, Nico had most of the kitchen cleaned up. He was washing dishes as Jason walked toward the door. He had half a mind to kiss Nico goodbye on the cheek, but he was absolutely certain it’d just make things weird again between them, and he didn’t want that, not when they were beginning to fall back into some state of normalcy. He opted for just a verbal leave with a hand wave—which Nico returned—and then walked out the door.

Reyna was waiting for him by the plaza with all the files tucked under her arm. She walked with him to the Senate house, going over a quick review of what it is they were going to say. Jason was more than a little frustrated though that not all the seats had arrived yet. When the missing seats finally arrived, they gave the excuse their alarms didn’t go off. They could’ve at least rescheduled the meeting then to much later in the day, not that Jason would protest.

Like he thought, their audience with the Senate lasted almost three hours. They took several breaks in between, and Reyna tried as best as she could to keep her stoic façade plastered on her face. The small twitches of her eyebrows whenever the Senate said something nonsensical, though, only proved that she was just as frustrated—if not more—than Jason with how tedious the whole affair was.

Most of the proposals were approved, but like Jason had thought, the palm tree thing was still up in the air. The Senate asked him to try to persuade Apollo to change his mind, but there was no way in Tartarus Jason was going to keep coming back and forth between camps for this stupid, silly matter. He already didn’t like being Pontifex Maximus, and he wasn’t going to be anyone’s errand boy. Jason had enough of dealing with that from Hera.

He ended up calling Apollo through Iris Message during their meeting. If the Senate really wanted the sun god to talk to the medical students, then they could deal with his ludicrous behavior themselves.

Apollo was more than happy to get called from his little brother, though his spirits seemed to fall a bit when Jason told him he was also in the presence of the Senate, and it was the real reason he got contacted. The Senate were awed that the rumors were true, Apollo being only several miles away. When Jason told him about the palm tree conflict, Apollo tactfully bargained with the Senate in a charming, business like fashion. He didn’t joke around once, which was a little shocking, but he was rewarded with them bending over backwards to fulfill his requests.

The meeting ended half an hour past 11am. Reyna told Jason she needed to get back to Camp Jupiter to do some paperwork. In turn, Jason told her he was going to the college campus to look for Percy.

“Oh,” she began. “Then you can tell Annabeth her proposal is being debated on, but the odds look good.”

“I’m not sure what classes she has.”

“Then how do you know Percy’s?”

“I don’t. I was going to just wait by the swimming pool at the gym.”

Reyna shook her head. “You didn’t think this through.” She took out a pen from her pocket and scribbled something down on a surplus printer paper sheet. “This is where Annabeth should be for the next two hours, and here is Percy’s schedule for today.”

“How do you know this?” asked Jason, reading her notes.

“I asked them to give me their schedules, in case an emergency comes up and they need to know. Can’t be too careful.” She patted Jason on the arm. “I’ll let you know what the Senate decides in a few days.”

“Okay. And thank you for this—” he flicked the paper in his hand, “—and for helping so much with inter-camp related things.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Reyna gave him the slightest of smiles. “I’ll see you later, Jason.”

“Later, Reyna.”

He waved at her as she turned around to head back to Camp Jupiter. Jason walked in the opposite direction where the college campus was. Percy had mostly morning classes, and then spent his afternoons swimming with his team. It wasn’t noon yet, so he’d probably still be in some course of his.

Jason walked around meanwhile, gazing at all the buildings and regularly checking any directory he found so he wouldn’t get lost. The campus was a lot bigger than he thought and had several schools that sounded interesting. He might miss Percy leaving his class, so Jason opted out of wandering around each of the buildings.

Percy’s last class for the day was English, so Jason waited outside in the hallway. Students filed out of the classroom a few minutes later, mostly chattering about what they were going to have for lunch. Some looked at Jason as he stood there waiting. All he did was smile politely, hoping none of them would strike up a conversation with him.

They thankfully left him alone, though he did hear a few girls giggling to themselves. Maybe they thought they were being quiet with comments like, ‘Did you see that guy? He’s so hot!’ or ‘You think he goes here?’ and ‘I hope I have him for a class next semester!’ but Jason heard them loud and clear. He rolled his eyes, and continued to wait for Percy to exit.

Unsurprisingly, he was one of the last people to leave, chatting up a few of his classmates. When he caught Jason standing there, Percy looked at him with wide eyes. Then he smiled, saying, “Jason! What’re you doing here man?”

“Visiting,” he replied. “Reyna told me where you might be, so I got here before I missed you.”

Percy turned to his classmates, telling them, “Later guys.” They waved at him and walked away. He turned his attention to Jason again. “It’s nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too.” Jason folded the paper and put it in his pocket. “Listen, I wanted to apologize for being snappy the other day. I didn’t mean to do it. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Percy. “I mean, yeah I was kinda mad because I didn’t know why you were getting pissy, but I think I understand now. Somewhat.” He put a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “You hungry? I was gonna go have lunch. Wanna join me?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Great! Let’s go to the cafeteria. They have a lot to choose from. I’d give you a campus tour, but I really need to study after lunch.”

“Oh, well I can leave—”

“No, it’s fine!” Percy crossed his arms, looking a bit disgruntled. “Geez, both you and Nico act like you’re being a huge pain to everybody. It’s not a problem, I promise.” Percy put a hand on his shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go.”

The walk to the cafeteria didn’t take long, as it was more or less at the center of the college, across from the campus store and next to the library. Percy hadn’t been kidding when he said there was a wide variety of food. The whole world seemed to be compressed into the cafeteria.

Jason wasn’t sure what to get, so he opted for a bowl of pasta at the Italian vendor’s line. He got his food before Percy did, who was waiting in the burger line. He told Jason to find somewhere to sit and he’ll just search him out.

Luckily there was a vacant table with a sun umbrella outside. Jason cleaned up whatever little mess the previous eaters had left, and then settled himself in the seat. Percy came out of the cafeteria a few minutes later. He spotted Jason and walked over, setting his food down on the table before dropping his backpack on the seat next to his.

“I’m starving,” he said, greedily eyeing his burger and mountain of fries.

“This place has a lot of food to choose from,” commented Jason. “I’m impressed.”

“Right? You gotta try the ice cream and pretzels.” He took a huge bite out of his burger, and then poured ketchup over his fries. “Pasta? Can’t you make that at home?” he asked, pointing at Jason’s tray. It wasn’t anything fancy, just fettuccine Alfredo and two slices of garlic bread.

“You can never have too much pasta.”

Percy shook his head with a smile. “You’ve been hanging around Nico for too long, Jay.”

“I like hanging around Nico,” he said after taking a bite of his pasta. “Honestly I don’t think hanging around him for ‘too long’ is even a thing.”

“I’m jealous,” Percy began, playing with a fry. “You and Nico are so close, and I’m only just starting to break through that ice king attitude he has going on.” He paused, twirling the fry in his hand. “I think I waited too long to get to know him. Maybe if I would’ve been a better friend back then, he wouldn’t be so wary hanging out with me now.”

“He’s trying,” Jason said. “And these things take a while in the first place, like I keep telling you every time it’s brought up.”

“I know, I know.” Percy ate the fry, and then looked at Jason. “I just miss Grover. I look at you and Nico together all the time, and he’s so comfortable that he actually smiles. He probably tells you a bunch of shit I’ll never know—” Well, he wasn’t wrong, not that Jason could tell him that. “—and I dunno. I used to be like that with Grover, but ever since he became the new Pan, he doesn’t get to visit a lot.”

“I’m sorry, Perce.”

“Hey, not your fault.” He smiled at Jason, and then rubbed his face. “I should call him sometime. Maybe he’s around here and he can come and visit.”

Jason felt more than a little bad for Percy. Now more than ever he wanted to be with Grover, and yet he’d probably have to wait a while longer before the satyr came back into his life. Jason remembered what Nico said, that Percy didn’t have anyone he was close to in New Rome, and that was why Nico volunteered to keep him company. He was probably lonely since his breakup with Annabeth, but just didn’t want to voice it.

“Well, I’m here,” said Jason. “You and I can talk and hang out if you want.”

“Aren’t you gonna be leaving soon?”

“I don’t know. I might stay for another week, but I don’t have to immediately go back to Camp Half-Blood either.” When Percy didn’t reply, Jason said, “If there’s stuff you want to talk about, I’ll listen. Maybe I can help in some way.”

Percy looked at him calmly. “Jay, you really don’t have to stick around if you don’t want.”

“I do. Especially now. If you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Jason took another forkful of pasta as Percy adverted his gaze to the misty patterns of the table. “Well, I’m trying to work through it by myself,” he started quietly.

“But if you need help, maybe I can offer it. Did you and Annabeth have problems earlier? Is that why you asked me how I knew Piper and I weren’t going to work?”

Percy bit the inside of his cheek, glancing to the side. Then he said, “She was acting distant in the spring half of our senior year in high school. When we went to camp for the summer, I thought things might be better. But they turned out the same, and then got worse. She spent a lot of time in her cabin or out doing some activity.”

“Did she talk to you at all?”

“Yeah, if she needed to. She always looked worried though whenever I talked to her. And when she would have nightmares about Tartarus, I tried to help, but she promised she was fine. One time she almost  _jumped_ away from me.”

That didn’t sound like Annabeth. Though she was the person Jason was the least acquainted with of their friend group, he was sure she’d at least talk to Percy about whatever was bothering her.

“It was like that for most of our whole summer. She acted normal when we were together outside, but even then we didn’t get a lot of time to ourselves. I asked her if she wanted to go on a date somewhere, but she said she was busy preparing for college.”

Percy propped up his elbow on the table, leaning his head against his hand. He ate his fries slowly. “And when we got here, that’s when Annabeth said we needed a ‘break’. She was too focused on school, and I was too focused on her. But I know that’s not true. I know it has to do with what happened in Tartarus.”

“I’d ask what that was,” started Jason. “But it sounds like it’s a private thing, so I won’t pry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Percy paused, before continuing, “She told me I almost lost myself down there. I almost killed a goddess, Ahklys, because she was attacking us. I don’t remember it very well; a lot of it I draw a blank. But I do remember feeling really, really pissed, so pissed I just wanted to crush something. Annabeth said I almost drowned Ahklys with her own poison. I let my powers go too far and did something cruel.”

Percy held the sides of his face in his hands. “And I’m sure that’s what it is: Annabeth’s scared I might do something like that again if I get too angry. My own girlfriend was— _is_ scared of me. I don’t know how to make it better, Jason.”

He felt an intense urge to hug Percy. He didn’t though, and instead let Percy continue. “The last time we talked was that day we broke up. Sort of. I saw her yesterday sitting here outside during the lunch hours. I sat down next to her, and she didn’t kick me out or hurry to leave. I mean, that has to be a good sign, right?”

Jason nodded, and Percy kept going. “She was studying, so I didn’t want to bother her for too long. But when she took little breaks to eat, I asked her how she was, how her classes are, y’know, just small talk. She told me everything was fine, and then asked how I was, and that was the majority of our conversation.”

“Before she left,” said Percy after a brief pause, “I asked her if we could talk about our breakup. I told her I was willing to do anything to understand, to fix whatever was broken between us. She looked a little sad, and didn’t meet my eyes. I thought we couldn’t even be friends after she took long in giving me her answer.”

He ate another fry slowly. “But then she said okay, that we could talk about our breakup, because ever since it happened, she couldn’t stop thinking about it. I mean, I wasn’t fully happy, because she didn’t say we’d get back together, but she wants to figure things out with me. You don’t know how relieved I was.” Percy gave a slight smile as he looked down at his tray. “I told her after midterms we could talk, and she said that was fine.”

“I’m glad you two have a chance at fixing things then,” replied Jason. “Do you want to get back with her?”

“Of course I do. Fuck, I really, really do.” Percy ran a hand through his hair. “I love her too much, Jay. I can’t just give up. I need to fix whatever happened. Even if…” He swallowed hard. “Even if she doesn’t want that, to be my girlfriend again, if we can at least be friends, I’ll take it in a heartbeat.”

It then occurred to him that maybe it wasn’t Grover who had been Percy’s best friend, but Annabeth. Though Jason didn’t doubt Percy missed Grover, he had a whole different type of closeness with Annabeth that went beyond the romantic plane. He couldn’t imagine how hurt Percy was feeling. Jason had never been close like that to Piper, but Percy had several years to build his relationship with Annabeth.

As far as Jason was concerned, she’d been part of Percy’s whole life, the demigod one anyway. Percy would lose a piece of his heart if he couldn’t even be friends with Annabeth again, and in that way, Jason could relate. If there ever came a time that drove a wedge between him and Nico, a wedge so bad they couldn’t be friends anymore, it’d kill him slowly from the inside out. He hoped that would never happen.

“Sorry,” said Percy, snapping Jason out of his thoughts. “Talking about this is just a little weird. I mean, I haven’t even told my mom yet Annabeth and I broke up. Kinda don’t want to tell her either….”

Jason looked at him sympathetically, and said, “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Not that I can think of. At least right now. I do feel a little better though that I talked to you about this.”

“Like I said, I’m here to listen.”

Percy gave him a small smile. “Well thanks, Jay. I was thinking about inviting people over for dinner after midterms, y’know, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, you, and even Nico. Maybe Annabeth will feel more comfortable around me with our friends there. It’ll be great.”

“Sounds good. I’d love to join.”

The smile grew a little wider on Percy’s face. “Glad to hear that. Hey, you wanna come over later?”

“Don’t you have swim practice? At least that’s what Reyna told me.”

“I can skip a day. I’m the best swimmer on the team anyway. My captain won’t mind too much. I think.”

“Well, sure. Are you done for the day?”

Percy scarfed down the rest of his burger. “Yeah, pretty much. I can always study later. Actually, since I’ll be having that dinner soon, I wanted to ask if you can teach me some tricks.”

“Tricks?”

“Cooking! You taught Nico, right? His food is great, so yours is probably just as good. Unless you’re just shitty in the kitchen and he became the teacher instead of the student.”

Jason smiled at him. “I didn’t practice for months to be called shitty by someone who hasn’t even tasted my food.” He put a finger to his chin, glancing upward playfully. “Though I did say I’d cook for everyone while you watched. Hmm, maybe _I_ should invite everyone over for dinner, and you can sit in the corner watching us.”

“I’m kidding!” exclaimed Percy. “Kidding. Learn to take a joke!”

“I was kidding too,” Jason replied lightly. “Of course I’ll teach you some techniques.”

“Thanks. That’ll help me out a lot. As much as I like the food here, I can’t always be eating it. I’ll go broke.” Percy downed his soda, and then said, “So you want a pretzel or an ice cream?”

“No, I’m good.”

“C’mon, you have to try them! You’ll like ‘em, I promise! And if you don’t, I’d be more than happy to help you finish it.”

Jason crossed his arms and gave Percy a look, who grinned widely, trying his best to make some sort of puppy face and failing badly.

“You don’t have the looks to make puppy eyes, Perce.”

“Hey I had to try. We can’t all be small and cute like Nico. I gotta make up for that somehow.”

“You think Nico is cute…?” Jason asked carefully.

“Yeah. I think you’re pretty hot, not that I’d like, bang you or something. It’s a compliment to the both of you.”

Of course it was. For a second Jason thought Percy might’ve meant more to calling Nico cute than he let on, but he had to remember that Percy only liked girls, and even if he didn’t, he at least only had eyes for Annabeth. Him enjoying Nico’s company was only because he was down about the breakup, and not because he wanted something more. Jason had to keep telling himself that.

He nodded in response, and then said, “Fine. I’ll get a pretzel. But only one.”

“Sweet.” Percy stood up from his seat and tossed his trash in the garbage. “While you’re here, how about an ice cream?”

“Percy….”

“C’mon, when are you gonna come back here to this college? Probably never. Live a little, Jay!”

“Alright, alright. But if the ice cream isn’t as great as you say it is, I’m getting a refund from you personally.”

Percy laughed, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “Fine, I can do that.”

Jason followed him back into the cafeteria. He was relieved that Percy seemed a bit more chipper than earlier. He should try to keep the guy company for as long as it took—it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted as much time with Percy so Nico wouldn’t have to take over. Jason wasn’t that selfish.

Or at least, it’s what he kept repeating to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/18737483077) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> My browser crashed as I was half-way done with the final edits to this chapter. I was so livid, I went outside to scream.
> 
> I had fully intended to upload this over the weekend, but I got busy. I couldn't even do the things I really wanted, like play video games or catch up with fanfics for the past like, 2 or so weeks. Chaos was even busier. It was a combination of a lot of things: exams, stupid essays for school, part-time work, family and friends dragging us out to go places, feeling dead inside because _Homestuck_ finally ended--it was a hectic period. (Mm, yes, I love _Homestuck._ Have loved it for a few years now. Now you know another one of my [old] fandoms. -laughs-) So anyway, that's why you're getting this chapter today, because 2 weeks have passed already and I try not to let too much time go in between updates. I might not be able to update again this weekend either, so I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging.
> 
> Jason and Nico are both a mess right now. Boy howdy, am I ever excited to post the next chapter. It's gonna be a doozy. Or at least to me it is. I might just be scaring everyone for nothing. -nervous sweating-
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	52. Recumbentibus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **recumbentibus**  
>  [re·kum·BENT·i·bus] _English_  
>  (n.) the knockout or ending blow, physical or verbal; the final, winning argument

For the next week, Nico spent every other day with Percy after his classes. The other days he’d visit Hazel, and sometimes Frank if he wasn’t busy. Reyna was booked with paperwork and meetings with the Senate, so Nico didn’t get to see her as much. As for Jason, well, Nico had been avoiding him a little, even though he told himself days ago that he wouldn’t.

He was just trying to plan a good hangout day for them; that was all. Besides, he reasoned, he could see Jason any time he wanted back at Camp Half-Blood. Hazel and Reyna didn’t have the luxury of being able to cross the country whenever, so Nico had to make the most of his stay with them. He’d hang out with Jason soon.

Just not today. Today Percy’s last midterm ended and he invited Nico over to his house after his swimming class. He was going to cook ravioli with Percy since the guy insisted he know more about how to make a proper Italian meal.

“Man I’m so happy all those exams are over,” Percy said with a sigh. “Pretty sure my brain is fried from all that studying.”

“Now all you have to worry about is finals,” replied Nico without looking away from the pot. He heard Percy groan, and he smiled to himself a little. “And pay attention to what I’m trying to teach you.”

“I am!”

“Don’t see you taking notes.”

“All in here.” Percy smirked and tapped his forehead. He remained quiet for a minute, and then said, “So, since midterms are over, I was thinking about celebrating with a dinner tomorrow.”

“With who?” asked Nico.

“Everyone. Like not my friends from college, but Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and you’re invited too. It’ll be nice.”

It sounded like a good idea. A dinner would be nice, and in the presence of other people, Nico wouldn’t feel as nervous around Jason. He just couldn’t get that hypothetical out of his head, the one about Jason liking him. Not that it’d ever be true, but the fact that Jason didn’t deny or confirm it made the whole thing just a little more suspicious.

“Annabeth might come too,” added Percy.

Nico stopped stirring the sauce for a brief moment, and then asked, “Oh, she is?”

“Yeah. I invited her.” Percy paused for a moment. “It was a little awkward asking, but she said she’ll try to make it. Dunno if she’ll really come, but, y’know.”

“That’s nice,” was all Nico could think to say.

There was a part of Nico that felt an old flare of jealousy. It was different, though. It wasn’t that burning sick feeling that used to lick salt into his wounds; it was more like he just had a lump in his throat. He wasn’t even sure if he had a problem with the fact that Percy and Annabeth might get back together, or if he was simply worried about Percy not having time for him anymore.  

Regardless, it meant Nico needed to hurry up and clear the air between them.

“Say, Percy,” he began. “I have this problem.”

“Problem?”

“Yeah. Well, it’s not my problem, but one of the students I teach at sword fighting classes.”

“Who?”

“I can’t tell you his name, because that would be breaching his trust. But it does have to do with you.”

Percy looked at him, confused. “Did I make a kid feel bad?”

“No. It’s—well, he told me he has a crush on you,” Nico said quickly.

He didn’t even mean to blurt it out like that. It was supposed to be a bit more tactful, but leave it to Nico to make matters worse for himself. When Percy didn’t reply for a few moments, Nico hesitantly looked up at him.

“This kid told you that?” asked Percy, looking a little surprised.

“Yeah. He said he admired you. Said you’re his hero. You have been for a long time.” Nico looked back to the sauce and continued to stir it. “And he even told me sometimes he wonders what it’d be like to have you as a boyfriend. But I told him you’re not interested in guys so he doesn’t get his hopes up.”

Percy laughed a little after a brief pause. “Well that’s not the problem here. He’s like, what, eight or something I’m guessing? I’m ten years older than him.”

“He knows _that_ ,” replied Nico. “But he imagined you two around the same age and dating, I guess. He sorta kept blabbering and I was confused why he was telling me all of this, but maybe he didn’t mean to.”

“I’m flattered either way.” Percy gazed at the ceiling, a bit of a smirk on his lips. “Guys like me too, even as young as eight? Wow. Never thought that’d happen to me. Guess I really am that hot.”

“Does it bother you?”

Percy looked back at Nico. “What bothers me?”

“That… a guy likes you.”

“No,” he replied calmly. “I mean, I never thought of myself with a guy, but I’m not bothered by it or anything.” Percy scratched his head, looking down at his shoes. “The only person I’ve ever been with is Annabeth. I’ve never felt anything for a guy. But if I did, for whatever reason, it wouldn’t be like, the end of the world. I don’t swing that way, or—well there hasn’t been a guy who I’ve thought about like that yet, so I don’t know.”

Nico didn’t want to ask for any further details. He felt a little stupid using some imaginary kid as his avatar in this huge lie, but what Percy didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. It was somewhat of a relief to know he wasn’t bothered by guys liking him. Maybe Nico should confess his feelings after all, not that he was expecting anything.

“Hey Nico.”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering, you wanna help me cook the dinner tomorrow?”

“Are you sure?”

Percy gave him an embarrassed smile. “Well I don’t want to mess this up. I’ve never cooked for so many people, and you catered Jason’s birthday party. You’re really good, and I’d really appreciate it if you helped me.”

“I guess I can. What were you planning to serve?”

“Not sure. What do you think tastes best?”

Nico gave him a flat stare. “You’re inviting over an expected six people, including me, and you haven’t even planned what you’re doing to make?” When Percy only continued to smile, Nico shook his head. “There’s this chicken recipe everyone might like. It’s not Italian, but it’s good nonetheless.”

“Does that mean you’ll help?” asked Percy, looking a bit hopeful.

“Yeah, I’ll help,” he mumbled.

“Thanks! I’ll make it up to you—”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to. I’m helping you because I don’t want everyone and myself to get food poisoning.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad!”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ll also turn everything blue somehow. That won’t look very appetizing, trust me.”

“Fine, fine.” Percy poked at one of the uncooked ravioli. “Seriously, I’m happy that you’re going to help me. But not only that. Thanks for hanging out with me these past couple of weeks.”

“It’s not a problem,” Nico replied, avoiding Percy’s eyes. “I did tell you I wanted to be your friend, and… well, friends help each other during times like this, right?

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s not a problem.”

Percy smiled at him. “I’m glad.”

“So,” began Nico, eager to change the topic. “What time did you want me to come over?”

“I dunno. Maybe around four or something so we can go to the market and still have enough time to make the food before everyone gets here.”

“Alright. Four it is.”

Nico continued to cook the pasta while Percy talked on and on about how his midterms went. He also asked Nico how his time with Hazel had been spent, to which Nico gave short answers of ‘It was fun’ or ‘I’m planning to hang out with her again soon’.

There wasn’t really much else to say. Nico either sparred with Hazel or went out to eat with her someplace whenever she was done with legionnaire duties. Evenings he was invited over to the Praetor’s Villa to play some Monopoly or some other board game, and if Frank was there, the two of them would play Mythomagic while Hazel observed.

He’d lose track of time, especially when Reyna came home. He’d cook them all dinner and they’d watch movies in the living room as they ate. A part of him felt terrible, as he’d always remember too late that Jason might’ve been waiting up for him. By the time Nico would shadow-travel back to his own villa, Jason would already be asleep, leftovers in the fridge he put aside for Nico.

Tonight wasn’t any different.

Percy suggested video games after they had dinner, and they played well into the night. Seeing him somewhat happier even with this whole Annabeth situation hanging over his head, Nico felt slightly proud he was the one who was making Percy smile.

Half past 11pm, Nico decided to leave, though he opted for shadow-travel instead of walking. He appeared in the living room of his villa. All the lights were off except the nightlight on the counter wall in the kitchen. There was a sticky note on the fridge in Jason’s printing, letting Nico know leftovers were once again perfectly packaged and waiting, in case he was hungry.

He needed to stop doing this, finding any little excuse to spend as much time away from Jason as possible. Tomorrow they’d make most of their day—Nico was determined to—at least until he had to go over to Percy’s and help him cook.

Peeking into Jason’s room, Nico found him asleep on his side. He really hoped Jason got tired and went to bed early instead of waiting for Nico to come home. He didn’t want to think Jason had been sitting on the couch, looking at the clock in the living room, probably wondering when Nico would return. He most likely would’ve worn a sad puppy face too, and had Nico seen it, he’d cave in three seconds, telling Jason he’d spend the rest of the month only with him, and nobody else.

This wasn’t how he should treat his best friend. Feeling romantically attracted to Jason wasn’t a valid excuse to avoid him for so long. As good as he was at hiding it from most people, Nico knew Jason was a lot more sensitive than he let on. The emotional breakdown he had a while ago was more than enough evidence.

Nico couldn’t mess up this friendship. Jason was one of the few good things that had ever happened to him, and he wasn’t going to let him go.  
  


* * * * *  
  


Jason really needed to stop waiting up for Nico at night, especially when he already knew Nico would spend as long as he could with Percy.

It was more than that though. Without Nico there, Jason didn’t really have anything to do aside from the handful of meetings with Reyna and the Senate. It wasn’t like his friendship circle was very big, and the friends he did have here were busy. His friends at the other camp spent a lot of time with their siblings, and while over there, Jason was busy on the shrines, or used to be anyway. Nico was really the only person he hung out with at the end of the day.

He stirred his morning coffee absentmindedly as he sat down on the counter thinking about it all. Jason really needed to find something else to do whenever he couldn’t be with Nico. He could read, but he did that all the time. Watching movies was another option, but eventually his eyes would feel strained if he tried to marathon some franchise for more than seven hours.

There had to be something else Jason could find as a hobby. But with a good big chunk of his memory gone forever, if he did have a hobby besides reading, he wouldn’t ever remember it.

Well, maybe he’d figure something out later. He needed to go to the market today to buy himself something for dinner. He also needed some new socks, so he’d need to make a trip to the supply store. Oh, the toilet paper was running out too, so that needed to be replaced and—

“Morning.”

Jason looked up from his coffee, and was surprised to see Nico standing under the archway entrance. He looked sleepy as he rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, Nico, you’re here. Morning.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?”

“I just thought you might’ve stayed over at Percy’s or something.”

“And I already told you why that wouldn’t happen. I came home late last night.” He paused, and then said a bit softly, “I thought you might’ve known when you woke up today. Y’know, maybe looked into my room or something.”

“I did stay up for a bit,” began Jason. “But then I figured this was going to keep happening, so I decided not to bother with it anymore. You come home when you come home.”

He really hadn’t checked to see if Nico was home, and a part of it was the green eyed monster threatening to take over. Jason chastised himself every day for feeling envious of all the time Nico was spending with Percy when he knew those two needed closure and a more amiable relationship.

Love was complicated. While Jason wanted to be happy for Nico, he felt more than a little frustrated toward Percy. Here was the poor guy still mourning the loss of his relationship with Annabeth, and Jason was actually mad at him for spending time with Nico, the person Percy felt close enough to confide in first because of their history.

Jason should be happy about how everything was going, but maybe he was finally starting to feel selfish about things. It was wrong though. This wasn’t something he should feel selfish about. He tried to reason with himself he was only human, but that only meant he needed to try that much harder at being a good person.

He focused his attention again on Nico, who was gazing at his feet. Nico rubbed his arm, and his lips tightened into a thin line. Did he say something wrong?

“So,” Nico started, before Jason could ask what the matter was. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out to have breakfast.”

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah.” Nico looked up at him. “We haven’t really hung out since you got here, but that’s going to change starting now. Do you want to go to breakfast? You pick the place and I won’t complain about it.”

“Oh, w-well uh,” Jason tried stupidly. He seriously hadn’t expected Nico wanting to hang out today. “Yeah I know a place. They have good breakfast food there.”

“Alright. I’ll go get ready then.” He left the kitchen in a hurry, and Jason could only stare at the archway of where Nico stood seconds ago.

Usually Nico would let him know ahead of time if he wanted to do something, but maybe he was feeling spontaneous. Jason wasn’t complaining though. It was always a good day whenever he got to hang out with him.

Sometime after they were both ready to head on out and spend the morning together. The walk to the breakfast diner was a little awkward, as neither of them said much of anything until they were only a few buildings away from the restaurant.

“We’re almost there,” said Jason. “It’s nice inside. Sort of has a fifties look to it.”

They came to the restaurant which was painted a soft color of pink; the name _Roxanne’s Diner_ in a neon red sign sat on the roof. It had the silver metal accents of racing adornments on the overhead of the entrance door. Shrubs with flowers decorated the diner all around the perimeter, and it had several large windows. Patrons were already sitting inside having breakfast, though a lot of them were old people.

Jason opened the polished white door for Nico, who gave him a mildly frustrated look, though he was blushing somewhat, so he could’ve just been embarrassed. A waitress was standing by a podium in front of a divider with misty glass panels. She spotted them and asked, “Two?”

“Yes,” said Jason with a smile.

“Alright. Table or booth?” she asked again, taking out menus from the podium.

Jason looked to Nico. “Which one do you want?”

“Booth is fine.”

The waitress nodded and escorted them to their seats, closer to the back of the restaurant where the wall curved. They were seated at a table with pastel blue booth seats, the same misty glass wall behind them instead of a regular window. Artificial plants were settled underneath it. They matched the beige vintage vegetation print wallpaper of the interior.

“Can I get you boys anything to drink?” asked the waitress, readying her pen and notepad.

“Orange juice, please,” said Jason.

Nico scanned the beverage side of the menu quickly, and said, “I’ll have milk.”

“Alright. I’ll come back with your drinks real soon!” Then she walked away, stopping to give another patron some more napkins.

Jason loved the restaurant, mostly for its hospitality. The staff was always nice, or had been nice so far, and the food was really good, whether it was breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It was also worth what it cost, and the coffee was delicious.

“See anything you like?” asked Jason without looking up from his menu.

“They have a wide selection of American food,” commented Nico. “Everything looks so good. Hmm, I’ll try their waffles.”

“I think I’ll have banana pancakes. Comes with hash browns and bacon or sausage.” Jason looked up at him. “We also get toast too with our orders.”

“Sounds good. I’m hungry already.” Nico gave him a small smile. “This place has a bunch of old people in it though. I should’ve known you’d take me somewhere like this.”

Jason gave a soft laugh. “Well, technically you’re not exactly a teenager, but also not an old person, and I feel like I’ve aged sixty years with the sort of work I do. Figured this would be a good place for us to eat.”

“Gee, thanks.” Nico’s smile grew a little wider. “You do good work though, Jason. I just hope the camps appreciate that and don’t take you for granted.”

“I don’t really care either way. So long as it gets done and I don’t have to worry about it anymore, I’m satisfied.”

The waitress came back with the drinks and took their orders before leaving again. Meanwhile, Jason and Nico talked about the places they went to go eat the last time they were together in New Rome. It made him nostalgic, and Jason wished it could be like that again. His gut told him it wouldn’t though.

Soon enough, their orders came. Nico got waffles with syrup and powdered sugar, a hash brown on the side with sourdough toast and a strawberry jam packet. Jason’s pancakes had banana slices on top with two strips of bacon and a sausage link on the side next to his own hash brown. He got wheat toast with butter.

For a while neither of them said anything as they were too busy devouring the food. Nico looked a little happier eating his breakfast. Jason smiled to himself, pleased that Nico was enjoying the place he picked out.

“Like your meal?” he asked.

Nico nodded, and when he finished chewing his current bite, he said, “The food’s great. Maybe we can come here more often. When did you find this place? We never ate here last year.”

“I found it when I came by myself, after Piper and I broke up. But we can totally come back and eat more often, try their lunch and dinner separate days.”

“Yeah, that’s good. Of course.”

Silence settled between them once more as they finished off the rest of their meal. Nico was staring at his plate as he munched on his toast.

“Jason?” he began softly.

“Yes?”

“I just want you to know that I really enjoy hanging out with you—love it even. And I’m sorry we haven’t really done that since we’ve both been here. But—”

“Percy, I know. It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not okay.” He gave Jason a hard stare. “You’re my friend too, and I shouldn’t ignore that fact.”

“I understand, but Percy’s going through some things. I talked to him the other day when he was done with his afternoon class. We had lunch at the campus.”

“Oh, you did.”

“Yeah. He felt a little better after he unloaded a lot of stuff that was on his chest.”

“That’s good.”

Nico bit the inside of his cheek, and Jason wondered if he wanted to know what it was that Percy said. He wouldn’t tell him; Percy wouldn’t have trusted Jason otherwise. If he wanted Nico to know about it, he’d tell him himself.

“So Percy’s having a dinner later today,” began Nico. “Did you know about it?”

“I did, but not the exact date. He waits until the last minute for a lot of stuff.”

“Well you’re invited. All our friends who are here are coming, I’m sure.” Nico poked at a stray piece of waffle. “I’m going to help him cook the dinner since he likes my food. Also because I don’t trust him to not turn everything blue.”

“Yeah, sounds like Percy. What time is the dinner?”

“Six, I think. We’re going to the market around four to buy everything, and then cooking will take over an hour. I suggested this chicken recipe I think he’ll—everyone will like.”

“I’m sure they will. Your food is really good.”

“Thanks. So, are you coming?”

“If the Senate doesn’t pull me out unexpectedly for something, then yes.”

“Okay. I’m glad.”

Nico didn’t say anything after that. He kept picking at the napkin and pushing around a small leftover waffle piece on his plate. The waitress came back with the bill and Nico snatched it up before Jason even reached out his arm.

“I’ll pay,” he said, taking out money. “You almost always pay for stuff when we’re out, so it’s my turn now.”

“You don’t have to, really. It’s f—”

“I want to.” Nico left a tip on the table and took the money tray to the front, apparently not wanting to hear Jason’s protests. He followed him to the counter where Nico got his change, and then they were out the door.

“Nico, it was fine. Really,” said Jason as they strolled down the terracotta street. “I could’ve paid.”

“You’re always doing stuff for me.” He looked at the ground as they walked. “You pay for the food when we eat out someplace, your villa is also mine even though I never asked for a house, you gave me your sweater when I was cold, you made food for me when I didn’t know the first thing about cooking, and you paid for a quilt to help relieve me of my nightmares.”

“We’re friends. That’s what friends do.”

“Is it?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘is it’?”

Nico shook his head. “I’m just trying to understand why you’re so nice to me all the time.”

“We’ve been friends for almost a whole year and you’re still asking me that?”

He didn’t get a reply back. Jason huffed silently through his nose and decided not to add on anything else. He walked with Nico back to the villa, and neither of them spoke until they were inside the living room.

“I decided on it,” Nico said as he sat down on the couch.

Jason sat down next to him. “On what?”

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about for a long while, and I think it’s finally the time to do it.”

Nico tapped his fingers on his knee as an expectant pause settled between them.

“I’m going to tell Percy how I feel.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “You… are?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. I found out that he’s not _opposed_ to the idea of a guy liking him or being with a guy; it’s just that he’s never felt attracted to anyone except Annabeth. It shouldn’t be too much a problem now.”

“So, you’re going to tell him in hopes you two can be together?”

“That’s not it.”

“Sounds a little like it.”

Nico looked at Jason, narrowing his eyes. “I want this off my chest; I’m not expecting anything. But if by some miracle, and I really mean a fucking miracle, Percy actually likes me back—which I’m honestly a hundred percent sure he doesn’t—and he wants something to happen, well I’m not gonna say no. I mean, I’ll take some time to think about it, like days or even a few weeks, but—” Nico shook his head. “That’s not going to happen. If it does because my luck suddenly changed out of the blue, then I’m going to take that chance.”

“You just broke up with Will.” Jason could feel the knots in his stomach entangling themselves again, though he tried to keep his voice leveled. “This is a little soon for you to start thinking about being with someone new, especially Percy.”

“I wish I could forget all that shit that happened between me and Will.”

“So you’re going to use Percy to do that?”

“I’m not going to use him. I actually like Percy, whereas with Will I just liked having someone. Percy is the reason things didn’t work out with him to begin with. You know this.”

It wouldn’t happen; Jason knew that as a fact. Percy still loved Annabeth, and he hoped to become her boyfriend anew once they talked out their problems. Nico would get hurt all over again, and it might damage the friendship he was slowly building between himself and Percy.

“He’s still hung up on Annabeth,” said Jason.

“Which is why I need to tell him now. I’ll never get another chance otherwise.”

“But—”

“No.” Nico was mildly glaring at him now. “I’m going to do this. I need to get rid of this thing once and for all. You wanted me to confess for the longest time so that’s what I’m going to do.”

“I do, but now is not a good time. That’s what I’m trying to tell you.”

Nico rose from his seat. “It’s a perfect time. Annabeth isn’t with him anymore, so I don’t have to feel so awkward and terrible when I tell him.”

“Why? Because you’re hoping one confession is going to make him instantly fall in love with you?” Jason stood up and crossed his arms. “Do you want to tell him to get closure, or to be his boyfriend? Are you telling him now because Annabeth isn’t in the picture, so she can’t ‘get in the way’?”

“N-No! And I can’t believe you’d even think that!”

But Jason knew it was only partially the truth. Nico wouldn’t have hesitated with his response just for a slight second if it wasn’t. His breakup with Will was too fresh, and Jason worried he was just trying to compensate for the love he didn’t get. Percy being nice to him didn’t mean he liked Nico, or would ever like him as more than a little brother.

“You want me to be happy, don’t you?” asked Nico, irritation seeping into his voice.

“Of course I do! But this isn’t the way to do it.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Will.”

Jason glared. “I’m not like him. I’d never tell you what to do, but I will let you know when I think you’re going to make a huge mistake.”

“You think me confessing is a huge mistake. What a hypocrite. This is coming from the guy who kept badgering me early in our friendship to tell Percy the truth.”

“Yeah but—” But that was before Jason fell in love with Nico. That was before he knew him well enough to adore every inch of him. That was _way_ before Jason felt jealous whenever Percy and Nico got chummy. “—it’s just not the right time. Percy has known you for years, and if he really liked you romantically, wouldn’t he have noticed it by now?”

“It took him almost five years to realize he liked Annabeth. He and I didn’t exactly hang out a lot either.”

“And you think comforting him for something that anyone else could do is going to make him fall in love with you?”

“I don’t want him to fall in love with me!” exclaimed Nico. “I used to want that before, but not anymore! And like I said, everything was a hypothetical! I wouldn’t reject him, but I wouldn’t jump into his arms in two seconds either!”

“Any way you put it, that’s exactly how it sounds like!”

“You’re being impossible, Jason. I can help Percy with Tartarus—”

“So can Annabeth.”

“—who isn’t talking to him right now because of what they went through!”

“And you don’t think _they_ need closure first before you can make all these assumptions and fantasies about the future?!”

Jason fists curled at his sides. He really didn’t like arguing with Nico, and maybe he didn’t have a place to even say anything on the matter. But Percy longed for Annabeth; Jason could see that clear as day. Percy had the same look Piper did before, even if she was in love with a Jason that didn’t exist.

“Yeah but Tartarus is what’s keeping them apart!” Nico exclaimed.

“I bet you like that it is too, don’t you?”

Nico’s glower turned icy. “Why would I like that Percy is hurting over Annabeth?”

“At camp you had a lot of opportunities to tell Percy how you felt, but only now that he’s single, you decide to do it. The whole thing is more than a little suspicious.”

“Every word that comes out of your mouth just sounds more and more like Will put a speakerphone in your throat.”

“You know I’m on your side with what happened between you two. But this I can’t be, not this way at least. Percy is vulnerable right now, so how do you know what he even says is sincere and not out of loneliness?”

“Are you telling me he’s just _lying_ about enjoying the time we hang out together?”

“No, but I am sure he wishes he could have Annabeth back.”

Nico gave a bitter smile and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and paced to the end of the living room, and then walked back toward Jason. “I know what this is about. You’re worried we won’t hang out anymore because Percy and I are trying to rebuild what we lost.”

“I _want_ you to be friends with him, believe me, but you shouldn’t do it because you want him to like you.” It wasn’t a lie, per se, though it wasn’t the whole truth either. Jason was glad Nico didn’t figure that out, or had yet to anyway.

“So you think he can’t _like_ me?” Nico stiffened, his hands balled up at his sides like Jason’s. “You think he’s faking all of this just to feel good about himself?”

“No that’s—there’s a lot to like about you! All I’m saying is—”

“All you’re saying is crap! This is my decision so I’m not going to let anyone make me feel bad about it! I’ve had enough of that bullshit with Will, and I swore to myself that the next guy who tried to tell me how to live my own damn life was going to eat my fist! Even if it is you, Jason, I won’t hesitate to do it!”

“What’s so great about Percy anyway?!”

Jason didn’t mean to shout as loud as he did, but he couldn’t hold back any longer the question that had been plaguing him from the start of their argument. His fists trembled slightly at his sides, but he kept any other remarks swimming through his mind tightly restrained.

Nico looked at him in disbelief, and then anger seared his features again. “You know how I feel about Percy! I didn’t think I had to repeat myself to you of all people!”

“It’s just going to make things worse!”

“You don’t know that! In fact, you don’t know at all how I’m feeling!” Nico threw his hands up in the air. “So I’ll tell you how! I like that I get to hang out with Percy after all this time, and that he likes having me around! This is what I’ve always wanted, for us to be friends, and now that we are, you’re making a huge fucking deal out of it!”

“And you think ignoring me just so you can hang out with him is _okay?_ Because it’s not! I don’t ask you to hang out with me because I know you need this with him, but I still feel a little shitty knowing you come home late and leave when I don’t even know about it! Did I ignore you when I was with Piper? No I didn’t!”

“The difference here is that you never _loved_ Piper!”

“Are you saying you still love Percy?”

Of course he did. Jason knew it. He always knew no matter who came into Nico’s life, family or friend, Percy would always be number one in his heart. There was nothing anyone could do about it, and that was a real damn shame. He still wanted to hear it from the horse’s mouth.

“Gods, I already explained this!” Nico huffed. “I shouldn’t even have to explain myself to you in the first place! It’s none of your business! And you know what else? We can’t always hang out, and you’re just going to have to get used to that!”

“I know that—!”

“Do you, Jason? Do you really? You know, I can see now why people think you and I are a couple. We do everything together; we hang out _too_ much! I can’t always spend time with you! In that way, Will was right. Our relationship isn’t normal, but people can say whatever the hell they want because I don’t care!”

Then Nico said something that Jason hoped would only stay in his nightmares.

“Why would I want you like that anyway?”

He wouldn’t. That was the thing. Each word was like a thick shard of glass stabbing Jason’s heart. Percy was the only one who Nico would ever want sincerely. He’d just be settling for every other guy that would come along, Jason included. Had things been different—no. They’d never be different, and sooner or later Jason had to stop kidding himself.

“Even after all this time, you still want Percy,” he began. “You actually want the guy who agreed to rescue you only because you were useful. That’s something I can’t understand! Why would you want someone like that, someone who only wants you because you’re useful to him, and not because you were supposed to be his friend?”

Nico continued to look at him angrily, though his eyebrows creased the opposite way, making him look more devastated than enraged. “What?”

“Percy only wanted to rescue you from the jar because you were part of the prophecy.”

The rational part of Jason knew he shouldn’t have said that. Even though it wasn’t a lie, it was something that Nico should’ve never heard about. It was also something he could’ve worded better.

However, the envious side of Jason was quickly winning the battle in the whole argument. It told him Nico needed to hear the truth about his beloved idol. He needed to face reality that Percy wouldn’t love him that way, only like a friend or like family at most.

“You’re lying,” Nico finally said after a deafening pause. “Percy can be an asshole sometimes, but he wouldn’t do that.”

“Ask him.”

“Huh?”

“Ask him how he reacted about the whole thing. And if he lies, ask Hazel. She was the only one who truly defended you and ultimately convinced us to make a detour to save you.”

Nico visibly grit his teeth. “Are you telling me that you didn’t vouch to rescue me?”

Fuck. Of course Jason would forget about that part. What goes around, comes around. “I didn’t know you back then,” he defended. “I also didn’t outright disagree against saving you. I was just trying to weigh the situation before coming to a final decision.”

Giving a bitter laugh, Nico said, “That’s right, because children of Hades will bring nothing but misfortune. I should’ve known even a goody-two-shoes like you would think that way, even at the smallest level.”

“Nico—”

“No, I don’t want to hear it, Jason. You made your opinion loud and clear.”

“This shouldn’t change anything!” Jason tried to calm himself with steady breaths, but he feared this was the crack in their friendship he couldn’t fix, and it was all his fault, all because he let himself be selfish. “I don’t think that way! It wouldn’t have mattered if you were Hades’s kid!”

“Oh, so then the problem was with me as a person. That makes everything better.”

“It’s not that, I promise! Back then we had tough decisions to make—I didn’t know you, okay? I do now and I couldn’t be happier!” Jason held him by the arms. “You’re such a wonderful person and I love every minute you and I get to hang out. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“Why should I believe anything you say now, when you’ve been keeping something like this from me for so long?”

“Nico, I’m sorry. It was a mistake not telling you early in our friendship, but I didn’t think it was important after everything we—”

“Not _important?!_ So I was never going to find out?!” Nico shoved Jason’s hands away. “I was never going to find out Hazel was the only person who truly cared if I died?!”

“I cared—!”

“Not really! You know I get that you’re jealous because of the hang out thing, but you have some nerve to think this is going to make me change my mind about Percy. I’ve decided, and that’s that.”

“You’re going to get hurt!” shouted Jason, hating the slight desperation in his voice. “Why can’t you understand that?!”

“Then that’s my problem, isn’t it?! Gods, you’re so frustrating! I can’t even look at you right now!”

Nico walked to the front door, but then he turned around and stormed back to Jason. “And I meant what I said, about all those rumors. People can think whatever they want, but that doesn’t change anything. Just because you’re all these desirable things doesn’t mean everybody wants what you have. Friends is all we’re going to be, so you can rest assured you won’t ever have to be with the unlucky Hades kid.”

“That’s not how I think about you, and that’s never how I thought about you! I actually really l—”

“I don’t want to hear it Jason! We’ll talk when you’ve—we’ve calmed down! I hate fighting with you, and I swear if you keep this up when we’re both still angry, I don’t want to know about the things we may say to each other.”

He had a point, as much as Jason wanted to scream his protests. Nico searched his face, and then said, “I’m going to ask Hazel if what you said is true. By the time all of us have dinner tonight, I hope that this would have all calmed, and we can talk about it afterward. Right now though, please leave me the hell alone.”

Nico shut the door softly despite looking angry. Or maybe he was actually growing sadder, and it was why he didn’t storm out of the house like expected.

Jason went to the window and watched as Nico walked down the street. He didn’t look back at the house. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his head hanging as his pace slowed down with every step he took.

A large shadow of a pine tree in someone’s yard is where he headed off to. Nico stepped into it, though he didn’t move. It was only for a second, but Jason was positive he saw Nico glance back at the house a bit sadly. Their distance made it difficult for him to be sure, but he wasn’t going to run after Nico when he obviously wanted his space. He disappeared in the shadow, leaving nothing behind but the footprints in the grass.

It was a bad idea for Nico to confess to Percy at this point. Jason knew it because Percy wanted to be with Annabeth. She was the love of his life, and Percy had planned out his future with her in mind. There was no changing that, even if he did find someone else. Maybe, in that sense, he wasn’t too different from Nico. Their hearts would always be marked by their first love, and anyone after them just wouldn’t compare.

Jason sat down on the couch and took off his glasses, rubbing a hand over his face. The day started out great, and he had to go and fuck it all up for the both of them. This is what he got for being selfish, for letting himself ‘feel’ anything. Things were so much easier when he sealed everything nice and tight at the back of his mind and didn’t have a need to think about them.

Now he permanently damaged his friendship with Nico, a friendship that they already needed to work on after Jason came out to him. Why couldn’t he just be happy for Nico? Oh that’s right, because Jason wasn’t too different either. He wanted to be with Nico, but now that possibility was a guaranteed failure.

He wasn’t good for Nico; he was starting to believe that after the fight they just had. Nico didn’t deserve someone who got easily jealous over nonsense. That’s exactly what happened with Will, and it ended in absolute disaster. Staying Nico’s friend was the only option, not that Jason had ever wanted to give that up in the first place.

Percy would always encompass Nico’s heart, and Jason needed to mull that over for a good few months. He needed to force himself to accept that unchanging truth. It was now him who would get a taste of unrequited feelings and just accept that whatever hand was dealt to him, is what he had to work with.

Still, he really did worry Nico was only going to get hurt. It’s as Will had said: Nico fooled himself as much as he fooled his ex and his best friend. Percy was his everything, and no guy would ever be able to fill that place, no matter how many years passed.

Jason, especially, wasn’t exempt from that truth.

“You’re going to get hurt, Nico. I just know it….”  
  


* * * * *  
  


Even though Nico knew there was a good chance Jason wouldn’t agree with his decision, he didn’t think it would result in such a big argument.

This is what he wanted to do, and nobody was going to stop him. Nico just wanted to get these feelings off of his chest. He truthfully didn’t love Percy the same anymore, but Jason apparently didn’t believe him. Accusing Nico of expecting something just because Percy was single—it was ludicrous and upsetting.

Even so, he shouldn’t have blurted out the hypothetical of himself and Percy being more than friends because he knew it wouldn’t happen.

More than that, Nico shouldn’t have told Jason he’d never be interested in him.

It was a little arrogant to think Jason would like him romantically anyway, but Will’s words kept nagging him at the back of his mind. Jason seemed unreasonably jealous about the decision to confess to Percy, so maybe Will wasn’t just paranoid after all.

No, no Jason could never—he’d only feel platonic love for Nico. That’s all. As much as he continued to suspect it, there was no way Nico’s goofy best friend would ever want him like that. He had to keep repeating it to himself.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t think before shouting those things. Uncaring about what others thought of their friendship was a truth though. Nico had gradually stopped minding what others thought about him and Jason at either camp; it wasn’t true anyway, and it never would be.

_Then why do you continue to avoid him, stupid, if you believe that?_

Nico shook his head, trying to get the inevitable sincerity out of his mind. He liked Jason more than he’d ever let anyone know, and okay, maybe in some way, a small part of Nico knew he was hanging around Percy as proof to see if his old love really had flickered out completely, and if his new affections for Jason were as strong as he feared they would inevitably become.

After the dinner, they’d have to talk about it. Nico knew Jason would want to, but right now, he couldn’t bear to see him, not after what he found out.

Did Percy honestly want to save him only because he was useful to their cause?

Was he ever going to tell him about it?

Surely he couldn’t have meant it. They weren’t close, true, and Percy wasn’t always considerate of Nico. Percy almost hurt him too the first time he got Achilles’s blessing, but he wasn’t a monster.

Regardless, Nico couldn’t believe Percy simply thought of him as someone useful, and not someone who he considered a friend. Unless Percy never thought of Nico as his friend until recently, or because he went through Tartarus, or he still felt guilty about Bianca’s passing.

Was he only trying to be friends with Nico because he wanted to make up for Bianca’s absence? Did he feel obligated to establish a friendship? Did he even feel genuinely comfortable with Nico, or was it because he was simply lonely without Annabeth, his be all and end all?

Nico didn’t want to believe he was being used by Percy. It was bad enough the only reason Percy wanted to save him was because he was part of the prophecy.

Hazel would give him answers though. She was always honest with him.

When Nico came upon Camp Jupiter from the shadow of a building, he headed for the stables as he was positive that’s where Hazel might be. He peeked inside, and sure enough, she was brushing one of the pegasi’s mane and talking softly to it.

Nico cleared his throat, catching her attention. She smiled widely when she saw him.

“Hey!” she said greeted merrily. “I didn’t think I’d see you until later today!” Hazel put down the brush and gave Nico a tight hug.

“I can’t drop by and have some quality time with my sister?” he asked with a smile.

Hazel slapped him on the arm playfully, grinning. “Of course you can. I’d ask if you want to help me finish up grooming this pegasus, but she looks a little afraid of you.”

“It’s fine. I’ll wait outside.”

When Hazel was done in the stables, she walked outside to wash her hands at a faucet station. Then she asked, “So what brings you over here?”

“Originally it was to tell you about the dinner Percy is having tonight, but I have a feeling you know about it already.”

She nodded. “Frank told me, who also told Reyna. Apparently Percy waits ‘til the last minute for everything. Reyna wasn’t too happy about it since she could’ve had something important to do tonight, but luckily she doesn’t.”

“Yeah, he invited me yesterday. The guy seriously needs better planning.”

“Honestly.”

The two of them walked away from the stables and found a large tree casting a big shadow, a bench situated underneath. Hazel said, “Let’s sit here. I’m kinda smelly and don’t wanna walk into the office like this.”

Nico smiled as the two of them sat down. “Maybe you’ll need to bathe in perfume.”

“I’ll just smell grosser.” She paused briefly before asking, “So are you and Percy getting along?”

“Yeah. I’ve been hanging out with him when I’m not visiting you or Reyna.”

“I’m so happy you two are making progress.” Hazel squeezed his forearm gently. “Hopefully you’ll become good friends.”

“Yeah.” He tried to smile, but it must’ve appeared strained, because Hazel’s own smile fell.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

Nico tightened his lips into a thin line as he stared down at his lap. He drummed his fingers on his knee, and then asked, “I found out something today that sort of left me a little upset. My other reason for coming here is to ask you if it was true or not.”

“Really? What is it?”

“Hazel, back during the war when you were all on the Argo II, did you guys not want to save me?”

The silence that followed wasn’t very comforting, and Nico grew even more upset at the matter when Hazel didn’t meet his gaze. She took her hand off his arm, and said, “Nobody actually said we _shouldn’t_ save you. But—”

“But…?”

“Leo was a little wary at first because you knew about both camps and didn’t tell anyone, and Jason was cautious too. I was angry at them, that they were questioning your loyalty, but eventually they understood.”

“And Percy?”

Hazel hesitated before continuing, “He didn’t argue with them. It wasn’t until Piper figured out you were included in the prophecy that settled everyone’s doubts. And that’s when Percy reassured me we’ll save you because you’re a part of that.”

So Jason wasn’t a liar after all. Percy only agreed because Nico was a key to their objective.

Of course. Hazel was the only one without ulterior motives who wanted to save Nico. Most likely everyone else rescued him either because they hated to see Hazel sad, or because he could prove useful to them with the Doors of Death. He should’ve known better.

It was the same everywhere he went. Nico was only wanted if he could be of use somehow or if somebody wanted a favor, and not because people enjoyed his company. Why would Percy be any different?

“Nico?”

He blinked, and then turned his attention to Hazel. She was looking at him worriedly. “Did you argue with Percy or something?” she asked. “Is that why you wanted to know what happened back then?”

“No. Jason told me.”

“Oh….” Hazel looked traced the pocket seams of her capris jeans. “I thought Jason was cold back then, for not immediately believing you could be trusted. It took a while for me to warm up to him again.” She glanced up at Nico. “But a year later, you two are the best of friends. That has to count for something, right?”

Did it really? Was Jason only his friend because he felt guilty about not trusting him back then, or being an unwitting intruder into Nico’s private thoughts during the Cupid encounter?

He didn’t know what to think anymore. He wanted to believe that wasn’t true about Jason, that he genuinely loved being friends, but what if that’s how it didn’t start out? Why didn’t Jason tell him about something so damn important at the beginning of their friendship? At least then they could’ve cleared the air when they weren’t even much of acquaintances, and Nico wouldn’t feel so upset because his now-best friend didn’t care if he was collateral damage a year ago.

“I argued with Jason earlier,” Nico said when neither he nor Hazel said anything. “He ended up spilling the beans about that whole ordeal. He said Percy only wanted to rescue me because I was useful.”

“But Percy didn’t say that.”

“Not directly, but by agreeing to rescue me because I’m part of the prophecy and not because my life is worth more than that, it’s basically the same thing. When I finally was rescued, Percy was upset that I didn’t tell him about both camps instead of being relieved that I was okay. I wasn’t being ‘useful’ at that time I guess.” Nico gave a bitter smile. “But I suppose I can understand. That’s all I’m good for anyway, right?”

“Nico, don’t say that.” Hazel took his hand in hers and squeezed it. “I’m not going to defend Percy, but I don’t want to say anything against him either when I don’t even know what he was really thinking back then.”

Hazel looked at him sadly. “Jason is the same way. You know him better than anyone else, and I can’t say anything for or against him either.”

“I know, and I’m not asking you to.” Nico laced his fingers through Hazel’s. “All I wanted was the truth. Jason was pretty angry during our argument, so I couldn’t know if he was being truly genuine.”

No, it was because Nico didn’t want to believe Percy thought of him as a tool to victory instead of simply a person. Jason hadn’t spoken with Nico before the jar fiasco so it was only _slightly_ understandable. Percy knew him for a couple of years already. It didn’t excuse him just because he’d been the first love.

But Nico wasn’t going to stress the matter further. It was a conversation he’d need to have with Percy privately for a later day. Tonight was supposed to be a special evening for friends, and Nico wasn’t going to ruin it with unearthed history of the Giant War.

“So, thanks for clearing things up for me,” Nico ended.

“Well, you’re welcome. But if you don’t mind me asking,” Hazel began softly. “Why were you and Jason arguing anyway?”

“It had to do with me deciding to finally confess to Percy only to get the damn thing off my chest, but it was also about hanging around him a lot and almost completely ignoring Jason the whole time he’s been here.”

“Nico….”

He shook his head. “That’s not something I want to talk about right now. I need time to calm down, and then I’ll talk about it with Jason again. I’m sure he wants to gather his thoughts too.”

Hazel studied his face for a moment, looking a bit confused. What she was confused about, Nico couldn’t be sure. “That makes sense,” though she didn’t sound convinced.

This was the second time he had a fight with Jason, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Friends fought all the time; Nico and Jason weren’t an exception. Realistically, it’d only make them closer rather than divide them forever. Jason wasn’t the kind of person to give up easily, and Nico didn’t want to run away every time something got too difficult. He stuck by his words though. He wasn’t going to talk to Jason until they both had enough time to cool down. While arguing was good in small doses, he didn’t want to have two of them within the same day.

As for how Nico would regard both Jason and Percy once dinner time rolled around, well, that was a bridge that’d be crossed once he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/29489431329) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> Nico, you seriously need to think before you speak. Jason is to blame too though, even if what he said weren't lies but speculation. Percico will not happen as a result of this chapter, or ever in this fic, but their relationship will be affected by what transpired here. As for Jason, ouch, hearing that Nico wouldn't ever want him must really suck. We'll see how he's holding up next installment, but I'm sure it's pretty obvious how that's going to go....
> 
> The spring semester ends soon for me so May is going to be a super busy month with papers that need to get written and studying that needs to get done for finals. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out. If I don't add it within the next two weeks, assume I've been swamped with schoolwork (which I will be regardless). I'll definitely try to post it before June. But you can always contact me on [Tumblr](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/) if you have any concerns or if you don't feel comfortable expressing things in the comment section here.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	53. Hüzün

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hüzün**  
>  [hoo·ZOON] _Turkish_  
>  (n.) a melancholy resulting from inadequacy or failure and weighing so heavily that it becomes communal, resigned, and even curiously poetic

Jason wasn’t in much of a mood to go to Percy’s dinner gathering.

He had a sinking feeling Nico was going to avoid him if he went, and he didn’t want to dampen the atmosphere. But Percy was expecting him, and Jason didn’t want to be _that guy_ that didn’t show up without an explanation.

With the possibility that Percy might be in class, Jason opted out of sending an Iris Message and went to the college instead. Of course, he realized too late, it would’ve been a smart idea to actually write down Percy’s schedule instead of wandering hopelessly for half an hour.

“Jason?”

He turned around to find Annabeth looking at him curiously. Two textbooks were in her arms and she carried a bulky gray backpack with yellow accents. “It’s a bit of a surprise to see you here.”

“Oh, well I’m looking for Percy. Need to tell him I won’t be attending the dinner tonight.”

“Why?”

“Senate meeting,” he lied. “Have to double-check for the last time before I head back to Camp Half-Blood.”

Annabeth walked closer and sat on the fountain in the middle of the quad. She set her books down next to her and her backpack on the floor. “Still busy as ever, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but it helps lessen the weight Reyna has to carry.” Jason sat down next to her. “By the way, we got your school idea approved. Not officially, but the Senate really liked the concept and they’ll probably approve it soon. It’s one of the things we’re trying to get done first.”

“Thank you. It means a lot to me that you two got it approved.” She smiled a little at him. “Did they agree on the architectural plans?”

“They have to make a model of it first, but I’m sure it’ll be okayed soon enough. I mean, you’re redesigning Olympus, right? That has to count for something.”

Annabeth shrugged. “Demigods do things differently than gods, so who knows?”

For a while they sat there in silence, listening to the soothing ripples of the fountain water and the miscellaneous chatter of other students roaming about. Annabeth leaned back on her palms on the fountain ledge as she looked up at the sky. She appeared to be deep in thought, though whatever it was, she probably wouldn’t share it with Jason.

“Hey, have you thought about what you’re going to do when you leave camp?” she asked him.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Ever considered attending school here?”

“Funnily enough, Percy asked me the same thing once.”

“Mm.” She took a breath as she continued to stare at the sky. “You should go to college somewhere. I think it’d open up your eyes more.”

“Probably. I definitely don’t want to go to school here though.”

Annabeth looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“I want to be involved with the demigod world as little as possible at this point.” Jason looked down at his lap. “I know I won’t ever be freed from it because monsters will always be some sort of threat, but I’m tired of all of this.” He looked back at her and continued, “You guys—my friends—all got to experience a normal life, sort of. I’ve been raised here for most of my years, admittedly, years that I can’t even remember. I just want to experience what you all did, trying to be a regular person for once.”

“Makes sense.” Annabeth sat upright. “If you want, I can help you look through some college websites. Where did you want to go to school?”

“Here in California. Maybe close enough to Camp Jupiter if I need to stock up on supplies, but not so close I get roped into doing more demigod work.”

Annabeth stood and slung her backpack over her shoulders. “Let’s go to the library and look up some places you can attend.” She grabbed her textbooks and held them against her chest. “Sound good?”

“Yeah. But I need to tell Percy I won’t be attending the dinner.”

“He’s in class right now, but I’ll tell him for you when I get there.” She started to walk toward the library, and Jason followed her.

They spent maybe an hour or two on a computer looking up all the campuses that met Jason’s criteria. He had several options, but all of them had a high school graduation requirement with a good GPA, neither of which Jason had. They also wanted to see extracurricular activities or anything else that would make his transcripts look outstanding. ‘Sword fighting and slaying ancient monsters along with the literal planet’ would land him in a psyche ward rather than honorable mentions at graduation.

“Man, I won’t be able to get into any of them at this rate,” he said.

Annabeth browsed through the college website as she replied, “I can help you with that if you’d like.”

“Really?” Jason asked, unable to hide the surprise in his tone.

She nodded. “One of my siblings wants to be more involved with the education of demigods. He’s actually the person who inspired me to think about building a type of school at Camp Half-Blood.”

“And he can help?”

“Yeah. He’s still writing out his lesson plans to show Chiron at a later time, so it’ll be a while longer until he can start. You’ll learn the basics you need to get into a college outside of this type of life, but we’ll still have to forge documents and stuff.”

“If he can really do that, it’d be very helpful. Thank you, Annabeth. If there’s anything I can do to repay you, just name it.”

She gave him another smile. “Getting the Senate to agree to my proposal is payment enough. This is how I’m paying _you_ back, Jason.”

They spent a while longer in the library looking at the college catalogs, and then after a quick lunch together outside the cafeteria, Annabeth parted ways with Jason. As he walked to the supermarket to buy some ingredients for dinner, he thought about all the campuses he looked at online.

There was so much to learn at universities. Annabeth showed him locations of off-campus housing too for every institution he was interested in, considering dorms filled up fast. Jason began to feel a little excited about the whole thing. He could actually have a (mostly) normal life, away from demigods, monsters, and the attention that came with being Jupiter’s son.

Nobody would know who Jason was at a regular college. He’d have a clean slate, and if he got lucky, maybe down the line he’d find someone who wanted to be with him because of who he is, instead of what he was.

As much as it hurt him, Jason knew he’d never have a chance to be with Nico.

Their argument was still fresh in his mind, and it slowly chipped away at his heart bit by bit. He tried not to think about it as he browsed the aisles in the supermarket, but it was hard, especially since Jason was the reason they argued at all.

He couldn’t just be happy for Nico. He _had_ to get jealous over Percy. This would be good for the both of them, finally clearing the air. They were already making steady progress in their friendship, and the confession would only help strengthen that bond Jason knew Nico always wished for.

“No, we’re not getting blue food coloring! I told you already!”

A familiar voice made Jason’s heart sink. He peeked around the next aisle to find Nico and Percy staring at a shelf in the bakery section.

“C’mon, can I at least make some blue dessert?” Percy whined.

Nico grunted. “So long as it’s not in the main course.”

With an excited shout, Percy slammed dunked the box of blue food coloring in the shopping cart. Nico shook his head and pushed the cart onward down the aisle. Jason fled the opposite way so neither of them would see him. He quickly gathered the rest of the ingredients for his dinner and waited in the shortest line of the checkout.

He walked to his villa as quickly as possible to avoid any run-ins with those two. Judging by how Nico was acting, he probably didn’t discuss the jar thing yet with Percy. Maybe he’d never ask him. Maybe he’d continue to blindly worship Percy like a hero, just as his ten year old self did.

Cooking dinner was only a momentary distraction for Jason when he got home. He didn’t buy a lot since he would be the only one eating, and he was positive Nico would eat plenty at Percy’s. There was no need to leave him leftovers this time. A part of Jason felt bad about it, but it’d be pointless wasting food that would only be thrown away.

He watched a bit of television as he ate his dinner in the living room, though after a while the blaring screen was hurting his eyes. He decided to try and bake some brownies since he’d never attempted before. Around 8:30pm they were done, so he set them on the island counter to cool. Deciding not to waste any time, he went upstairs to pack. There was nothing left for him to do in New Rome for now, so he might as well return to Camp Half-Blood.

Nico wanted space from him anyway, so a whole country’s distance should be more than enough.

After he packed his essentials, Jason went to the medicine cabinet and took some ambrosia squares inside a Ziploc bag. He left half for Nico in a fresh one just in case he needed it. When he was done, he closed the mirror door to the medicine cabinet. Jason huffed and looked at his reflection. His generically attractive face stared back at him, and the longer he looked at himself, the tighter his chest felt as Nico’s words rung in his mind.

_Just because you’re all these desirable things doesn’t mean everybody wants what you have._

It made sense, and ironically, it was one of the reasons why Jason loved Nico. He had all these surface qualities everyone at both camps loved about him, and yet all of that didn’t matter to Nico. He was a person who cared about what was on the inside, and not the deception of the outside.

Maybe that’s why Nico still loved Percy. Regardless of how thoughtless Percy could be sometimes, Nico saw the good in him. He saw the good in everyone, really, despite how most people treated him.

Percy had a lot of desirable traits: funny, charismatic, charming, and outgoing. He was friendly and everyone liked him, aside from growing to be one of the most attractive people in camp, according to Cabin Ten. He could be obliviously insensitive, but he never truly meant any of the things he said. He was also pretty strong in combat, if not a little clumsy, and incredibly loyal to the people he considered friends.

Honestly, he was a complete package.

And well, as for Jason? Boring, generic, memory-less Jason? If it weren’t for his looks and that ‘honor’ of being the child of the king of the gods, Jason was positive nobody would really bother with him.

If Piper didn’t even love the real him, why would Nico?

What was it that made Percy so special?

Nobody ever really talked about how attractive or handsome or sexy Percy was. Whenever he came up in conversation, it always had to do with how friendly or hilarious or charismatic he was, or how much fun it was to hang out with him.

Yet all anyone ever praised Jason for was his looks and godly heritage.

That was it then.

Jason was attractive, and that’s all anyone could really say about him.

He grit his teeth, tightly clenching the edges of the bathroom sink with his hands. If only he had the rest of his memory back, if only he could remember who he had been as a person in the years lost, if only Hera hadn’t got the _sick_ idea to force Jason to be her champion, then maybe things would be different. But they wouldn’t, not in his lifetime. Jason would never get his memory back, and if he ever had something that made him stand out besides petty elements like looks or heritage—anything that actually mattered—then maybe Nico would see him differently.

_Why would I want you like that anyway?_

“Damn it!”

Jason punched the mirror so hard, the entire panel shattered. He cried out a string of curses as the glass shards cut into his fist. The rest of them fell into the sink or spilled onto the floor.

His right hand bled profusely as he held his wrist with his good one. Jason removed the shards and placed the bleeding wounds under running water from the faucet. After rinsing his hand, Jason disinfected all the cuts with cleansing alcohol, hissing as it burned into his skin.

“Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid,” he mumbled as he clumsily bandaged his hand with gauze wrapping.

Gently he cleaned up the shards from the bathroom. When—no, _if_ Nico came home tonight, Jason hoped it was so late that he’d just go straight to bed and avoid the bathroom altogether. The home department stores were probably closed at this hour, so Jason wouldn’t be able to replace the broken panel until tomorrow.

Walking downstairs, he decided to sit outside on the patio chair in the garden quad where fresh air and chirping crickets greeted him. Sighing, Jason looked up at the brilliant night sky. Taking off his glasses with his bandaged hand, he rubbed his eyes with the other one.

He had hoped the sandbag incident would be the only time he punched something so hard it broke. He was just glad it wasn’t when Nico was around. What would he think of Jason then? That he was some over-reacting jock on steroids? That’s probably what Jason looked like too if he had seen himself.

Was this how love felt? Jealous, angry, upset, and selfish? Was that love? Or was it just desire? Of course Jason desired Nico, but not if it came at the price of Nico being unhappy. There’d be no satisfaction in that.

The silver lining to the reality of Jason’s situation was that he’d never have to be hurt with Nico settling for him. It was better than living a romantic lie only to have the truth blow up at the worst possible moment. He knew for sure he’d be heartbroken permanently if Nico ever did that to him, not that he wasn’t heartbroken already.

“Nico was right,” Jason whispered softly to himself. He stared down at the glasses settled in his lap, tracing its rims. Nico could help Percy with the trauma from Tartarus. Annabeth wasn’t the only one who could comfort him, and that’s what Percy desperately needed right now. Nico would understand better than anyone how to tackle the monstrous memories from that horrid place.

Yet all Jason could think about was himself.

What was the point of even letting himself feel anything if all it was going to do was bring out the worst in him? He didn’t want to damage any friendships, most of all with Nico. Yeah, he told Jason to let himself be human, but so far, neither of them were liking that side. Jason was positive he loathed that side of himself more than Nico currently did.

He shouldn’t have been so cautious back then during the war, but he never thought his suspicions about Nico would come back to bite him in the ass later at the worst possible time. It was frustratingly ironic that the guy Jason initially doubted in the past ended up being the same guy he fell hopelessly in love with in the future.

Jason needed to discard all his fantasies about being with Nico and focus more on being a better person, and a better friend. Nico deserved a good man to be with, but he also deserved a good friend he could count on. Jason would never catch Nico’s eye, but at least he’d still have a tiny space in his heart as a friend. He could find comfort in that, he supposed, if they could even still be friends after this. The thought of a slim chance that they couldn’t be was too dreadful to ponder.

A water droplet fell onto the lenses of Jason’s glasses, and he looked up at the sky to see if it had begun raining. It was as clear as it had been minutes ago, the moon and all the stars shining brightly in the inky expanse of space. Not a single cloud in sight.

It then occurred to him that he was crying.

How typical of him, not immediately realizing when he was feeling anything but collected. Even in the privacy of his own home however, he still wouldn’t allow himself to openly weep. He simply shook his head and took a deep breath.

Honestly, what did he expect? Percy had been Nico’s most precious person for years, and that was never going to change. Hazel couldn’t change that, Reyna couldn’t—they couldn’t change that _combined_ —and neither would Jason. He was sure that if it came down to it, life or death situation where self-sacrifice and bargaining weren’t options, Nico would choose to save Percy over all the people in the whole world.

That was just a fact of life, and everyone involved in it would have to adapt. Jason only wished he could understand it better.

“Jason?”

He caught his breath in his throat as he slowly glanced behind him. Reyna was standing under the arch of the doorway, and for once her stony façade was absent on her face.

She had never looked so concerned before.

  
* * * * *  
  


Percy could be so infuriating sometimes that Reyna seriously wondered what she had ever seen in him.

Why did he wait until the last minute to inform her about the dinner? What if she had a meeting to go to or something and couldn’t make it? Worst of all, it was Frank who told her, and not Percy himself. She would lecture him about punctuality, but it’d probably just go in one ear and out the other. Percy did whatever the hell he wanted, even if he took his friends’ suggestions into consideration.

The bright side was that their chef for the night was Nico and not Percy, which was probably for the better. Reyna wasn’t in the mood to eat blue food.

When she had finished her paperwork for the day and locked the office, she went to the market to pick up something to take. It wasn’t a potluck, but bringing a dessert couldn’t hurt anyone. She opted for chocolate muffins as she was sure Percy would finish them all tomorrow if his guests didn’t tonight.

The walk to the villa from the market didn’t take too long. Reyna shook her head when she noticed the lawn flamingo was still there, but it wasn’t her house, so she didn’t really care whether or not Percy removed it.

She knocked on the door, and when it opened, Percy’s beaming face greeted her.

“Hey, Reyna! You’re the first one to make it!” he said.

“Funny, because I’m the last person to find out you were even having this shindig tonight,” she replied with a curt tone.

He looked a little nervous as he smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, it was sort of an on the fly thing.”

“I’m not an on the fly person in non-lethal situations.”

“Er—Nico’s here! And his cooking smells delicious!” Percy quickly ushered her into the house. Of course he’d try to change the topic, but that wasn’t important. She was here now and didn’t have anything else to do, so no real harm done.

“I brought some chocolate muffins for dessert just in case you weren’t going to have any.” Reyna set down the box on the table, and Percy took a peek inside.

“They smell good.” Percy licked his lips as he stared hungrily at the muffins. “We do have dessert handled already though. It’s some fruit tart recipe Nico learned, complete with blue pie crust. But hey, the more the merrier.”

“I thought you’d say that.”

Reyna left Percy to lust over the muffins while she sought Nico out in the kitchen. He was wearing an apron as he put a pan of seasoned chicken breasts in the oven. He went to the cutting board on the counter where several vegetables were laid out.

“You look right at home cooking,” she said with a smile.

Nico turned to her in surprise, and gave a smile of his own. “You’re here early.”

“I want my presence to intimidate Percy as long as possible since I was the last person to find out about the dinner. It’s a consequence.”

Nico shook his head. “I told him he shouldn’t have waited until the day before, but you know him.” He put a rinsed carrot on the cutting board and began to chop it up. “When are Hazel and Frank coming over?”

“Soon. Hazel is finishing up training the newbies with horseback riding and Frank was taking a nap in the barracks I think. He was tired from sparring with the new legionnaires.”

“Hazel will probably bring over Monopoly. I think it’ll be more fun now that there’s more than four people playing.”

“Probably. I know how much she loves that game. When is Jason coming over?”

The slightest tense of Nico’s shoulders was enough to seed a bubble of curiosity and concern in Reyna’s chest.

Nico shrugged and mumbled something like, “I dunno.” as he started to cut a piece of squash. He didn’t look up from his work and his pace became quicker as he sliced.

“I thought he might’ve been here by now, or that you two came together,” she replied.

“No. He had errands to run and I promised Percy I’d help him cook dinner.”

“But he’s not even in the kitchen helping you. He’s drooling over some chocolate muffins I brought over.”

“Typical,” though Nico said it with a slight smile, causing Reyna to raise an eyebrow.

“Hey Reyna, do you want something to drink?” asked Percy as he walked into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge. “There’s water, juice, and soda.”

“Water, please.”

They made small talk after that since Nico was intensely focused on finishing up the dinner. Hazel and Frank stopped by about twenty minutes later. Sure enough, Hazel had Monopoly tucked under her arm. They ate some pretzels from the bowl Percy laid out on the table as snacks meanwhile the dinner was cooking. Nico looked a lot more chipper once Hazel greeted him. All five of them chatted animatedly for a while as the chicken continued to cook and the vegetables were being stirred in a pan.

By the time the dinner was done, the doorbell rang. Reyna went to answer it and found Annabeth on the doorstep. Annabeth smiled slightly. “Am I late?”

“No, just in time, in fact.” Reyna stepped aside as Annabeth walked into the living room. “Dinner just finished cooking, so we’ll be eating soon.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Annabeth tucked a curl of hair behind her ear as she walked around the living room. She glanced at Percy’s obnoxious décor and smiled at some of the knickknacks. When she noticed the talking bass mounted on the wall above the couch, she shook her head.

“Hey, Annabeth.”

She looked to the archway of the kitchen where Percy was standing. He gave her a small, gentle smile. “I’m really happy you decided to come. Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course. You’re welcome.” Annabeth cleared her throat. “I brought over some cookies for later.” She walked to Percy and handed him the bag. “Didn’t know if you were going to have dessert.”

“We are, but hey, more dessert is great.” He took the bag and Annabeth followed him into the kitchen where Nico and Frank were setting up the dinnerware on the dining table. “Guys, Annabeth is here,” said Percy, perhaps too happily. Hazel went over to greet her and Frank gave her a wave. Nico looked up and mumbled a quiet hello, and then went back to organizing the forks.

“I’m glad I wasn’t late,” she said. “Smells good in here. What are we having?”

“Chicken with… some cheese or something,” replied Percy as he stared down at the table, seemingly in thought.

Nico rolled his eyes. “It’s seasoned chicken breast with melted parmesan cheese and vegetables on the side.”

“I’m going to guess you made it and not Percy?”

“Can’t take my chances with him since he would’ve turned it blue somehow.”

Percy pouted, but didn’t comment on his quirk. “So anyway, now that Annabeth is here, all we have to do is wait for Jason, and we can dig right in.”

“Oh actually,” began Annabeth as she turned to Percy. “He can’t make it.”

For a second, Nico froze from setting up the table. He recovered after placing the last fork down shortly after, and walked deeper into the kitchen.

“What? Really?” Percy asked, looking confused.

“Yeah. I ran into him earlier at the college campus. He was looking for you because he wanted to tell you himself. Jason said he has a Senate meeting to go to and won’t get out until late, so he’ll miss the dinner. Since I was going to attend, I just told him I’d tell him for you.”

“There’s a Senate meeting tonight?” asked Frank. “But I never heard—”

“Oh, they’re probably going to try and convince him to make Apollo change his mind,” Reyna quickly cut in. “No doubt they don’t want to give him so many palm trees.”

“Palm trees?” asked Percy, looking even more befuddled.

“I’ll talk about it later. Let’s get to eating before the food gets cold.”

Things were amiss, and Reyna was positive it had something to do between Nico and Jason. Nico didn’t look at her the whole time over dinner and he only spoke if someone addressed him. Percy and Hazel did a lot of the talking with Annabeth giving her own input on things. Frank occasionally got a word in, but Reyna was almost as silent as Nico.

Some joke Percy told actually made Annabeth laugh under her breath, and a hopeful twinkle lit up his eyes. Nico poked at his asparagus as he chewed slowly on his current bite of chicken. Reyna eyed him from where she sat next to his left, but what she wanted to discuss wasn’t for public ears. She had to get him alone at some point before she retired for the night.

After dinner the dessert was laid out and everyone got a piece of fruit tart, a chocolate muffin, and two cookies. They played Monopoly meanwhile, and that seemed to rid Nico of whatever he had been feeling earlier. He didn’t look spacey, and he talked a lot more than at the table. He and Hazel argued over some property card with Annabeth attempting to be the mediator. Percy played with the extra game pieces meanwhile, occasionally chuckling at the entire scene. Frank looked concerned as Hazel and Nico continued their argument with vigor.

“May I take some leftovers home?” asked Reyna as she stood up. “The dinner was delicious Nico.”

He stopped his argument with Hazel abruptly and turned to Reyna. “Oh, yeah of course. There’s enough to take home.”

“Thank you. Mind helping me organize a plate?”

Reyna gave him a knowing look that she hoped Nico understood. He bit his lip and slowly rose from his seat. He followed her to the kitchen, and when they were alone, she asked in a quiet voice, “Alright, what happened?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said as he got a paper plate and put a piece of chicken on it.

“Nico, you know what I’m talking about. There is no Senate meeting. Hell, I would’ve known before him. There is only one reason I can think of as to why he’s not here.”

He sighed, pausing before giving a response. “We had an argument earlier today.”

“About what?”

“Me spending so much time with Percy.”

“Is that all?”

“No, it’s a bit more complex than that….” He gave Reyna a brief and quiet account of their shouting match starting from Nico mentioning to Jason he was ready to confess to Percy, to past digressions of the war. Half-way through their private conversation, Percy came into the kitchen to get a glass of water and asked if things were fine. Reyna told him they were and she was simply talking to Nico. It wasn’t anything Percy had to worry about, so he shrugged and went back to the living room.

“I found out Jason didn’t want to rescue me from that jar,” Nico said quietly. “I got so upset I didn’t—like how could he do that to me?”

Reyna knew Nico had been trapped in a large jar back during the war; Hazel told her once over a dinner past. She also knew about Jason and Leo’s suspicions of Nico back then, as well as Percy’s own frustrations. The troubling part of it all was that Nico was angry at Jason—a guy who he didn’t even like last year—, so it shouldn’t have bothered him, and yet he didn’t appear to be upset at Percy—a guy who he had been in love with for a while—, which he should mind more than he appeared to be.

“It’s terrible that he actually considered leaving you behind,” Reyna began. “I’m not saying I agree with what he said, but I can at least understand it.”

Nico didn’t look up at her. He simply folded plastic wrap over the leftovers plate once he placed a few vegetables on it. Reyna continued, “I’m praetor, so maybe it’s why I know where Jason was coming from. He should’ve had a little more faith that Hazel was telling the truth about your valor, but at the same time, he didn’t know you at all. He also didn’t really know Hazel as a person back then. It ended up being a trap, and that’s probably the conclusion Jason had come to. When you’re a leader, you need to make tough calls. He was doing what he was trained to do. I’m sure if Jason had really known you back then, he wouldn’t hesitate to rescue you.”

When Nico still didn’t respond, Reyna added, “But I am curious why he gets a lashing—a guy who barely knew you—and yet Percy, who had been a part of your life for a while, gets a free pass. He didn’t even disagree with what Jason and Leo said when he _should_ have if he knew all of your good deeds. And from what you’ve told me, he got angry at you after you were rescued because you didn’t tell him about both camps. What makes what Percy _didn’t_ do any better than what Jason _did?_ ”

Nico hunched his shoulders a bit as he slid the prepared plate down the counter to Reyna. “That should be enough leftovers for a full dinner.”

“Thank you. But you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’ll talk to him later when he’s calmed down; I told him that earlier before I left. Tonight Percy just wants to have a good time with all his friends. He needs this after what’s been going on in his life.”

“And you think Jason doesn’t need some relaxation with his friends too? I know in my gut he’s feeling something the complete opposite of calm if he lied about why he couldn’t show up, and that something probably isn’t a good feeling either.”

Nico swallowed hard and put out another few paper plates. “I’m going to ask everyone if they want some leftovers to take home too.”

“ _Niccoló._ ”

For the first time ever, Reyna grew frustrated with her surrogate little brother. She had a few guesses as to why he was acting like this, but she didn’t want to assume until she heard everything Nico had to say.

“You were hurt when you found out Jason was with Piper and he didn’t love you that way,” began Nico. “You didn’t talk to him about it either. He didn’t even think to discuss it until I brought it up. So why is my silence any different?”

“That’s true; I didn’t talk to him when I should’ve. While I’m appreciative that you prompted him to do it eventually, that’s still not an excuse for why you’re allowed to avoid him when he’s supposed to be your best friend.” When Nico still didn’t give her a response, she asked, “This has to do with more than his past wrongs, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Nico—”

“No. When we have more privacy, then I’ll—right now I just want to get back to the game. Percy is really enjoying his time with everyone here—”

“Of course, because Percy is all that matters in this world.” Reyna crossed her arms. “You’re both trying to be the other’s friend to make up for lost time, I get that. But I thought Jason was your friend too. Why do his feelings matter less than Percy’s?”

“If Jason chose not to attend tonight, then that’s on him.” Nico didn’t look up at her. Instead he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her there to glower disapprovingly at the dining table in the background. Reyna huffed and clenched her fists on the counter.

She looked at the kitchen clock; 8:30pm was the time on the face. It usually took her around fifteen minutes walking to get to her villa from Percy’s. Jason’s place was closer, so it’d take half the time to get there. He and Nico really needed to sort their shit out, but Reyna doing some damage control wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Taking the plate of leftovers, Reyna walked back into the living room. “I better get going,” she announced. Everyone looked up at her in surprise, except Nico. He was apparently too enthralled with examining his Monopoly money.

“Already?” asked Percy. “We didn’t even finish the game!”

“I like to sleep early so I’m not nodding off during the day. Just divide my winnings between you five.”

“Well… okay then. Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for hosting. I had a good time. I’m sure Jason would’ve enjoyed it too, had he attended.” She purposely emphasized each word of the last sentence as clear as possible. Reyna gave Nico a look, but he didn’t divert his attention away from his play money.

“Hazel, Frank, don’t wait up for me when you come home,” said Reyna. “I’ll be too deep in sleep.”

“Okay, good night Reyna,” Hazel said.

“Sleep well,” added Frank.

“Good night you two. And good night Percy, Annabeth, and Nico.”

“Night, Reyna.”

  
  
* * * * *  
  


The trip to her villa wasn’t as long since she hurried back home. Reyna gathered a few necessities and threw them in an overnight bag. She scribbled a note and left it on the coffee table for either Hazel or Frank to read. Taking the leftovers with her, she walked to Jason’s villa.

Lights from the kitchen dimly glowed through the curtained window. Reyna knocked on the door, but she didn’t get an answer. She tried the doorbell next, but there still wasn’t a response. Glancing at the doorknob, she wondered if the door was unlocked. Trying it, she was surprised to find that it was, which left her a little concerned. Jason should really lock his doors at night.

He wasn’t in the living room, and the kitchen only had one light on. A warm pan of brownies was cooling on the counter. Reyna set her bag down on the couch and put the leftovers in the fridge.

“Jason?” she called on the first floor. Nobody answered. She was about to go up to the second floor when she noticed the backyard light was on. Reyna opened the door to the patio, and released a silent breath of relief when she saw Jason sitting there.

He had his back to her at an angle. He looked up at the night sky, playing with his glasses in his hands. His right hand was bandaged and had cuts on the fingers. Nico never mentioned Jason punching anything.

Reyna’s eyes widened a bit when she realized Jason was crying silently. It was so quiet in the backyard that she wouldn’t have even noticed it, had he not hung his head to stare at his lap. Never had she seen him cry for all the times he was wounded, or at all, but then again, what he was feeling was probably terrible enough to wound him in a completely different way.

“Jason?” she tried again, loud enough so he could hear, but gentle enough so he didn’t think she was angry at him.

He glanced behind him in her direction with complete shock. Jason quickly wiped his eyes with his arm and set his glasses back on his face. He smiled weakly at her, though Reyna could tell even that much was forced.

Jason got up from his seat and walked over to her. He cleared his throat and said, “What are you doing here so late?” There were traces of a quiver to his tone, but she wouldn’t comment on it.

“Heard there was a Senate meeting I wasn’t invited to,” she said as casually as she could. “I came over so we can discuss whatever it was that happened.”

“Oh, w-well yeah of course. I um, have some brownies ready if you want to talk while we eat them.” Jason quickly walked back into the house and went to the kitchen. Slowly with his left hand, he took a spatula and served a warm brownie on a plate. “This is the first time I make them, so let me know how they taste.”

Reyna sat down on a stool of the island counter and took a careful bite of the brownie. “Mm, it’s warm and melts in my mouth. I’d give it a ten out of five.”

“Thanks.” Jason served a cup of milk and set it down next to Reyna. “How was the dinner with Percy and the others?” He served himself his own brownie and glass of milk. He took a seat next to Reyna. “Was any of the food blue?”

“The crust of the fruit tart Nico made for dessert.” Reyna rolled her eyes. “Percy’s little quirk is starting to concern me, but now’s not the time to talk about that. We had fun, and he and Annabeth seem to be getting along.”

“I’m glad. Did Nico enjoy his time there?”

“Yes, I believe so. He got a bit too passionate about Monopoly with Hazel, so that should say something. Those two always get like that when they play.”

“Good, that’s good. I’m glad he enjoyed himself.” Jason smashed a crumb of brownie with his finger. “So, the Senate meeting. Yeah, sorry I couldn’t come to the dinner, but you know how they are.”

“Jason, I know there wasn’t any meeting with the Senate. I would’ve known before you.”

His forced smile fell as he stared at his brownie. “Percy has a small place, and I’m a big guy. With Frank there too, the little dining room in the kitchen would’ve been cramped.”

“That is the worst excuse I’ve ever heard. I talked to Nico when I managed to pull him aside privately; I know what this is really about. While I understand you two are upset, you’re also both acting like idiots.”

Jason took a bite out of his brownie. “So since you know what happened, I’m guessing you’re going to scold me for what I did back then to Nico. I’m ready to hear it; I deserve it.”

“I only heard Nico’s side of the story. That’s why I came over, to hear yours.”

“There’s nothing to say. What he told you was the truth. I was too cautious about saving him from the jar so I raised questions about it after Leo brought the concern up.”

“Nico told me you voted to leave him there, not that you were contemplating on it.”

“I might as well have because I didn’t agree right off the bat with Hazel.”

“That doesn’t erase the fact that Nico lied to me.”

“But I didn’t outright say—”

“He still lied. He didn’t say that you were raising concerns before coming to a conclusion. He said you wanted to leave him there. Do you see why I came over now? I knew whatever he said wasn’t the full picture. This whole thing is only the tip of the iceberg. So why don’t you tell me your side.”

Jason huffed through his nose. “Nico already told you a lot I assume, so I’ll be brief. Everything was fine earlier in the day. We went to breakfast together at a diner I found, and we had a good time. Then when we got home, Nico told me he was ready to confess to Percy. Everything came crashing down from there.”

He explained to Reyna his suspicions about Nico’s too convenient timing. Jason also said he blurted out that truth about Percy and the jar in hopes that Nico would think more rationally. But he also admitted he did it because he was incredibly jealous toward Percy. All this time and Nico probably still wanted to be with him. With Annabeth out of the picture, he had an opportunity to build something more between himself and Percy. The timing of the confession wasn’t a coincidence, or at least that’s what Jason personally felt.

“It was more of my fault than Nico’s,” said Jason. “I just got so angry and envious at that instant moment, I wanted to say whatever would break Nico out of this fantasy he still has about Percy.” Jason shook his head. “But he defended him, like I knew he would. And it came back to kick my ass because I confessed I didn’t agree to save him right away. Nico looked devastated, and that’s when I knew I fucked up big time.”

Jason relayed to Reyna the words exchanged of that particular portion of their fight, or at least the ones he could remember. When he said that Nico told him not everyone wants whatever Jason had and that he wouldn’t want Jason that way, Reyna knew then what her companion was truly feeling.

It was a lot easier to see now how heartbroken he was.

She could see it in his face and hear it in the tone of his voice. Jason probably had hopes that he’d be able to have something with Nico at this point in their friendship, but their argument was a huge punch to the gut that it’d never happen. Or at least, that’s what Jason thought.

It was all coming together. This argument was less about Jason not immediately voting to save Nico from the jar, but more about mutual romantic attraction. Nico didn’t express many of his feelings very well, and Reyna was positive this new period of his life was going to be another poorly handled event.

“I feel terrible,” Jason said. “But I don’t know how to help him understand that I was just doing what I was trained to do. If I would’ve just kept my mouth shut, then maybe things would’ve gone differently. I couldn’t help it; I was just so, so jealous that Percy is still the person Nico will end the world for. If Percy asked him to jump, Nico would ask how high, and if Percy wanted Nico to run into a burning building to save some comic book he forgot on the top floor, Nico would do it without question.”

Jason held his head with his left hand. “I realized that had I not been in love with Nico, I wouldn’t be accusing him of these things. I said all of that just so he’d stop loving Percy or at least look at this whole situation more logically. But it was selfish of me and I caused this whole mess. I couldn’t just be happy for him. I couldn’t even be a good friend about it and support him. It was only how I felt, and not how Nico felt. Gods, how am I any better than Will? Nico even said I was acting like him!”

“Jason,” began Reyna. “You make mistakes. Yes, you should want to seek forgiveness for them and try to right your wrongs, but you’re not like Will, nor are you a bad person. What really concerns me is you’re not really blaming Nico at all for this.”

He looked at her. “I caused this mess. It’s my fault.”

“No, it’s also his fault. Maybe not at the moment of your argument, but he’s not handling the situation like he should be. He’s not angry at all that Percy did this to him? He believes you, someone who he knows well, would do this, and yet Percy, who he’s only getting to know in depth, couldn’t have possibly done that? Even after some of the things Percy’s already done to him? Nico is being an absolute jackass right now.”

Reyna folded her arms on the countertop. “You love Nico, I can see that. But do you love only the good parts of him?”

“I know his flaws, and that doesn’t change how I feel about him.”

“What are his flaws?”

“He’s…” Jason looked at his plate in thought. “Well, I mean he can be distrustful at first, but that’s not a bad thing. People don’t exactly cheer when he’s around.”

“Then give me a thing you mind about him.”

When Jason didn’t respond for a few minutes, Reyna said, “I believe you love Nico with all your heart, I truly do. But if you can’t even give me one of his flaws that you mind, then that makes me think a part of you is also idealizing him the exact way he’s still idealizing Percy.”

Reyna put a hand on Jason’s arm. “You’re allowed to be angry at him from time to time. You’re allowed to be annoyed at some of the things he does. Love, and friendship at that, doesn’t mean you excuse the faults of people, especially when they hurt you. It means you accept them, take note of them, handle them when it happens, but still completely and wholly love and care about the person.”

“I can’t forget about how I felt about you,” Reyna continued when Jason still didn’t answer her. “That’s not to say I’m still in love with you. But when I was, it took me a while to realize your faults. You’re stubborn and you don’t always handle things with much grace—yes I said it. Don’t look at me like that. You’re also too nice for your own good that someday it’s going to kill you; I truly believe that. And while I wouldn’t necessarily call it a fault, you feel guilty for everything bad that happens even if you had nothing to do with it, which annoys me from time to time, especially right now. That denotes a mild form of pride, and too much pride is never a well-paved road.”

“Was I really like that?” asked Jason, looking a little surprised.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to be better about all of that.”

“Jason, I prefer you like this, how you are now; someone who feels like a person and not some robot trying to please everyone. I like the human Jason from back then, and the one sitting in front of me now, not the one who felt nothing and whose only goal in life is to be a people pleaser.”

“But—”

“You’re not a bad person for feeling angry, selfish, and jealous once in a while. Nico isn’t a bad person either for feeling what he does. You’re both good people, good humans. We all make mistakes, but so long as we learn from and try to correct them, there shouldn’t be a long-lasting problem.”

Jason paused as he looked at his brownie. “As Nico’s friend, I still should’ve supported him with wanting to tell Percy.”

“I think you should have too.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” He gave a huff and a short smile. “I hate that I get jealous over this. Percy is a good guy. Nico deserves someone like that.”

“You’re a good guy too.”

“I’m not what he wants though. He said it himself. And I’ll never be what he wants either.” Jason looked at Reyna. “I’m not going to pretend to be something I’m not just so he can fall in love with me. I want him to love me how I am, not love me because I’m more like Percy. I just want to be Jason, and after today, I know now what I am doesn’t meet Nico’s standards.”

That was so far from the truth, but Reyna wasn’t going to do all the work for them both. They needed to settle this their own way. “I’m sorry,” was all she could think to say.

“Don’t be,” replied Jason with a sad smile. “I don’t regret falling in love with Nico, not that I could help it anyway. I just regret the things I said.”

“He would’ve found out eventually. Waiting any longer would’ve made it worse. It’s also better he heard it from you and not somebody else.”

“That’s what I try to keep telling myself but…” With his finger, Jason swiped some of the moisture away from his glass of milk. Then he looked back at Reyna. “I’m so, so sorry for how I acted with you. I didn’t mean to break your heart or lead you on in the past. I know we already talked about it, but it’s still something I think about from time to time.”

“I don’t regret loving you, if that helps.” Reyna gripped his shoulder gently. “What matters is that you tried to fix it and you still want to be my friend. I want to be your friend too.”

Jason smiled a little brighter, though his eyes still looked sad. “Thanks. I really do appreciate it. And, um… thanks for coming over too.”

“Don’t mention it. You and Nico are both huge morons, you know that right?”

“I do now after talking with you.”

“The answer I was hoping for.” Reyna looked to the fridge where she could see her plate through the transparent glass door. “I brought leftovers. They’re in there if you want some. Percy seemed disappointed you didn’t attend, so I’m sure he’ll try to rope you into hanging out privately or something.”

“Thanks,” Jason answered. “But I already cooked myself something. As for Percy, that hangout is going to need a raincheck. I’m going back to Camp Half-Blood tomorrow.”

Reyna glanced back at him. “So soon?”

“Annabeth seemed really excited about the school camp thing, and the sooner I can relay all of this information to Chiron and Apollo, the sooner I can be done with this work. I also need to start construction on the infirmary.”

The unsaid addition of giving Nico his space hung after Jason’s words. That was the real reason, Reyna was sure.

“You know,” she began with a hint of a smile. “I think if you and I were animals, we’d be horses.”

“Why?”

“Because the both of us work too damn hard day and night for a bunch of people who ride our asses into the ground. But if I had to be honest, I don’t think anyone is better suited for both of our roles.”

Jason nodded with a weak laugh. “Yeah, probably.” He looked to the living room and asked, “Is that your bag?”

“Yes. I brought it because I figured I’d be here for a while.” Before Jason got a chance to open his mouth about some more self-sacrificial bullshit, Reyna put up a hand to cut him off. “No, I’m not going back. I left a note for Hazel and Frank so they know where I’ve gone. You and I don’t get many chances to hang without the looming threat of business over our heads. There’s a guest bedroom here right?”

He nodded, and Reyna gave a satisfactory hum. “I’ll use that then.” She glanced at his bandaged hand. “What happened there?” she asked a bit softer.

Jason traced his fingers over the wrappings. “Got a little angry earlier when I went to the bathroom. Punched a mirror. Big mistake for a lot of reasons. I was more than relieved Nico wasn’t here to witness that.”

Reyna stood up from the stool and pointed her thumb toward the second floor. “Alright Grace, let’s go back up there and redress it than whatever Mickey Mouse job that’s going on here.”

Surprisingly he didn’t protest, nor did he try to explain himself when Reyna actually did see the missing mirror panel from the medicine cabinet. She eyed the shards stained in blood in the trashcan; that would have to be thrown out after she redressed Jason’s hand.

Eventually Jason did explain why he broke the mirror as Reyna dabbed nectar on his hand. To sum it all up from what little he told of her, he felt inferior to Percy when it came to Nico. The worst part was Jason resigned himself to stop any fantasies about being with Nico in hopes to come to an acceptance that what he wanted didn’t even have a slim chance of happening.

Oh, if only he knew.

But it wasn’t Reyna’s place to tell him Nico actually returned the feelings. He’d need to have a serious heart-to-heart with Jason on his own, preferably when they’ve both had enough time to contemplate their argument. Still, it was a little astonishing that Jason thought so lowly of himself personality-wise. He was always so confident in his work ethic and power. Reyna wished Juno had never intervened and taken Jason’s memory away. Maybe then he’d feel better about the type of person he used to be, and maybe he’d remember the little things about himself. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how frustrating it was to not remember most of your life.

In a somber way, Jason and Nico were a complimentary pair with all the parallels Reyna could draw between them. Playing matchmaker wasn’t her forte though, nor did she fancy doing it. That was Piper’s shtick.

After Reyna finished doing a better job of cleaning Jason’s wounds, she threw out the trash while he got ready for bed. She dressed into her own pajamas, but neither of them went to sleep right away. They ended up watching a movie while finishing the pan of brownies.

Jason fell asleep on the couch, so that must’ve been the cue that it was time for light’s out. Reyna turned off the TV and shook him awake. His glasses were askew on his face when he woke up.

“Time to call it a night, Jason. You leave in the morning.” Reyna took their plates and cups to the sink.

“Yeah, I should probably get some sleep.” Jason followed her into the kitchen. “I’ll clean those.”

“Don’t worry about it; I’ll get them done. You have a long trip tomorrow, so you’ll need as much rest as possible.”

“Reyna—”

“Good night, Jason.”

He stared at her until a faint smile appeared on his lips. “Good night, Reyna.” He patted her shoulder and then walked upstairs to his bedroom.

She sighed when he was out of earshot. Jason and Nico had a lot of work to do; no doubt this argument was going to be a permanent crack in their friendship. It was a little saddening to hear Jason was essentially tossing aside all his hopes of being more than a friend with Nico. It was cosmically unfair to him to the point where it was almost pitiful, but Nico couldn’t control who he was attracted to either, nor was he obligated to be in any kind of romantic pursuit with Jason just because they were good friends.

Still, Reyna hoped she wasn’t giving either of them enough credit, and that her two morons would smarten up to notice the opportunity that was right in front of them.

Reyna got up to buy a new mirror for Jason the next morning. He was still asleep when she checked up on him, snoring softly as he laid on his stomach with one arm hanging over the side. Curiously, she peeked into Nico’s room, but he wasn’t there.

Did he stay over at Percy’s last night? It was a high possibility, and Nico was so quiet, she wouldn’t have even heard his footsteps down the hall. A part of Reyna was glad he was getting along so well with Percy. The second part of her worried for Jason, and the third part told her that he and Nico might have a permanent bumpy road after this.

When she came back with a new mirror, Jason was barely waking up. He came downstairs looking half-asleep, but when he saw the mirror leaning against the living room wall, he was wide awake in an instant.

“Reyna, did you—?”

“Yes,” she replied, pouring a cup of coffee. She handed it to Jason who mumbled a quiet thank you. “You can pay me back later if you want. I don’t really care either way.” She walked to the couch where her overnight bag was repacked again. “I need to get going. Stop by the office before you leave so I can hand you some of the paperwork to give to the contractor over there in Half-Blood.”

“Alright, I will.”

“I’ll see you then.”

She left Jason’s villa in a hurry to return to her own. When she got there, Hazel and Frank were absent, probably already at the barracks. That wouldn’t look too good for her to be the tardy one, but she might be able to pass it off as going over paperwork late at night and not getting a good enough sleep.

Nobody asked her why she appeared at Camp Jupiter later than usual, which was a smart move on the entire legion’s part. Reyna sighed when she got into her office and then sat down to organize all the paperwork Jason would need. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait too long, as he came to the office dressed for the day with his backpack about an hour later.

“Here’s the folder with all the papers you’ll need,” she said, standing up and handing them to Jason. “Some of them are for the contractor, and some are for Chiron and Apollo.”

“Thanks.” He set his backpack down on a chair to slip the folder inside. “I’ll make sure to give these to them as soon as I get there.”

“Good. Oh, one more thing.” Reyna opened a drawer in her desk and took out a small gift-wrapped box. “Here, take this to Piper.”

Jason smiled a little as he held it gingerly in her hands. “Am I going to be your personal cupid?”

“Don’t start Grace.” But yes, that was exactly what he was doing.

“Alright, I get it.” He tucked the present away in one of the pockets of his backpack.

“Did you say your farewells to everyone?” asked Reyna as she leaned against her desk with her arms crossed.

“Annabeth is probably out somewhere, and Frank and Hazel are busy with their legion duties. Percy is asleep I’ll bet, and…” For only a split second, that same heartbroken look from last night flashed in Jason’s eyes. Then he was back to his usual serious façade. “…well I left him a note saying he was right, and we should sort this out when the two of us have taken some time to think it over.”

Reyna approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed it softly. “You’re not the only one at fault. Please remember that.” If she had to repeat it for the rest of her life until the day Jason finally understood, then so be it.

“I know, but it’ll take a while for it to sink in.”

“Are you still casting aside your feelings for him?”

Jason shook his head. “Just the fantasies. I don’t want to stop being his friend, but it’s going to take some time for me to understand that’s all I should want from him. Percy is who Nico wishes he had, and I get it, honestly. Percy’s a great guy, but whenever I think about it, I just….” Jason huffed.

“It’s hard not to be jealous,” Reyna said softly.

“Maybe when enough time has passed and the reality of it all finally sticks, I’ll stop being jealous, and start being the friend Nico deserves.”

“So you’re serious about keeping it from him?”

“Yes. It’ll be awkward otherwise, and I really don’t want that. I can’t bring myself to do it now anyway, or at any point in the future. It’s simply better that Nico never finds out I’m in love with him.”

A small gasp sounded from the doorway, and both Reyna and Jason snapped their heads in its direction. The door was slightly ajar, and Reyna could see someone standing behind it.

“Whoever you are, I suggest you show yourself,” said Reyna sternly.

Gradually the door pushed open. When it finally closed again, Hazel was standing there in the office. Nothing but shock read on her features as she stared at Jason.

“You’re in love with Nico?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/45234902424) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> It's been over a month since I last updated, so I hope this chapter made up for it! Still not done with finals, so I'll continue to stress until June. Let me know if this chapter's title is pronounced correctly.
> 
> Hmm, did the dinner party go how you all suspected it might, or not? Poor, dear Jason. Good thing he has friends like Reyna to support him. I don't see him as a crier, not that he really wept or anything here, but this is going to be the last time he'll cry in this fic. As for Nico, he's being a jerk, isn't he? You'll see why in upcoming chapters.
> 
> An ending note: I'd like to say I'm really appreciative several of you are still keeping up with this story! I've gotten a lot more hits since Chapter 52, and it makes me really happy so many of you are invested in my work! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! I hope this story continues to be enjoyable for everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	54. Chakwaira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chakwaira**  
>  [chak·wai·ra] _Shona_  
>  (v.) to walk through a muddy place, making a squelching sound

Percy couldn’t believe how successful his dinner party was going. The only downside was Jason’s absence. Man, when would the Senate cut him some slack? He was like a horse endlessly pulling a plow. Poor guy; sucks to be him. Percy made a mental note to dedicate one whole day to Jason’s relaxation, whenever the hell that would be.

Right now he needed to focus on the game everyone was currently playing. Of course, Monopoly would be a lot more fun if he was, you know, _winning._

“I’m gonna go grab a water,” Percy said. “Anybody want anything?”

Hazel smiled sweetly at him. “No, I’m good!”

“Frank?”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Annabeth?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think I could drink anything after that filling dinner.”

“It was good, huh?” Percy grinned at her. “Nico’s a natural! Must be his Italian genes.”

“Pretty sure that’s not it,” replied Annabeth, looking mildly amused.

With a smile, Percy walked into the kitchen. Reyna and Nico were arguing under their breath at the far end. Though there were more than a few harsh whispers, he couldn’t make out any of their conversation.

“Everything okay?” Percy asked as he retrieved a water bottle from the fridge.

“Yes,” Reyna said quickly. “Nothing for you to worry about. Just trying to catch up with Nico.” She gave Percy a hard stare, and that was enough for him to mind his own damn business. He had a feeling she was still upset at getting a late notice about the party, but he didn’t dare ask.

The rest of the night went along swimmingly, regardless of Reyna mysteriously deciding to leave after her argument with Nico. He in turn spoke less throughout the rest of the game and his enthusiasm for it seemed to have calmed. Percy was dying to ask what happened, but the last thing he wanted to do was upset Nico in some way when they’ve come so far already in their friendship.

“Oh, we better get going,” Hazel said after a while, looking at the wall clock shaped like a whale. “The two of us have to get up early.” She looked at Frank who nodded in agreement.

“I think I’ll head home too,” said Annabeth. “Midterms may be over, but the semester sure isn’t.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Percy moaned. He got up from his spot on the floor and asked, “Anybody want leftovers?”

All three of them unanimously agreed that yes, they would in fact like leftovers. Percy mildly worried he wouldn’t have enough for himself for tomorrow.

“I’ll make the plates,” Nico mumbled, walking to the kitchen.

Hazel and Frank put away the Monopoly board and Annabeth helped Percy wash the dishes. From the corner of his eye, he could see Nico glancing at them every so often, but for whatever reason, he never said anything.

“Thanks for coming over guys,” Percy said as he walked his friends to the door. “I had fun.”

“We did too!” Hazel exclaimed. “We should all get together like this more often.”

“Ditto!”

“Good night Percy!”

“Yeah, night Percy.”

“Night you two!” He waved them off as they hurried down the street, probably trying to beat the curfew. Did New Rome _really_ need one of those? It’s not like anyone would bother causing trouble. What if one day Percy wanted to go to a night club or something but then couldn’t because of that stupid rule? Wait, _were_ there even nightclubs in New Rome?

“Oh, I know that look on your face. What’re you thinking about now?” asked Annabeth, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Does New Rome have nightclubs?” Percy asked her seriously. “Because that’d be weird for them to have the curfew rule if they do.”

It was only a sliver of a smile, but a smile nonetheless graced Annabeth’s lips. “Only you would ask those types of questions.”

“Hey, I’d rather ask than be lost forever wondering about it.”

“Don’t let that question keep you up all night,” Annabeth said, putting a hand on his arm. “Good night, Percy.”

“I’ll try not to.” He paused, studying her features. With his eyes he traced the way the outside light reflected off of her blond locks like a halo, complemented by the rosy hue to her cheeks from the cold autumn air. _She has more freckles than the last time I saw her._ “Good night, Annabeth.”

He watched her walk down the street, opposite of Hazel and Frank. Percy hoped she’d be okay since weapons weren’t allowed within the perimeter of New Rome. What was he thinking? Of course she would be. She was Annabeth, Wise Girl. She got herself out of worse situations several times during the last two wars.

Closing the door, Percy felt his heart flutter, but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. There was no guarantee Annabeth would want him back despite how well tonight turned out, and there’d be no use getting his hopes up either.

“Something the matter?”

Percy jumped and turned around. Nico was standing there, looking as passive as ever. _Fuck_ he was quiet. If Nico were an animal, he’d most definitely be a little mouse, all black and fuzzy, what, with that full head of hair.

“I’m good, don’t worry,” Percy answered. “Man, you scared me, Nico!”

“I have that effect on people,” he replied quietly. He avoided eye contact which was a bit worrying.

“Uh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I only meant—”

“Can we play some video games?”

“I guess? It’s getting kinda late though. I thought you’d want to get home to Jason?”

Nico stared at his shoes, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. “I can go too, if you want me to. It’s fine either way.”

“No, I wasn’t kicking you out. Just um… you’ve been acting sorta weird since your private little chat with Reyna. Everything alright?”

“Peachy,” he said, and Percy hoped that clipped reply wasn’t directed at him.

“Okay, okay, I get it; I won’t ask. Sorry.”

Nico glanced at him from underneath his bangs, searching his face. For what, Percy wasn’t sure, and he had a sinking feeling if he asked, Nico would leave in a huff. Man, Jason made this friendship thing with him look so easy. There _had_ to be a secret about it that nobody was telling him.

“What game do you wanna play?” asked Percy.

“You can pick. I’m good with everything.” Nico walked to the couch and sat down, his hands still in his pockets. He wasn’t staring at anything in particular.

“Um, yeah sure. How about a first person shooter?”

Nico shrugged. Okay, well, he certainly wasn’t making this frustrating at all. “Or, you can just watch me play whatever,” Percy offered.

When Nico didn’t reply, Percy took it as a yes and set up the game. Nico sat by him silently watching as zombies met their inevitable doom left and right. Occasionally Nico would point out hidden zombies or ones Percy didn’t immediately notice, which was a big help because he was running out of bullets. After a while however, Nico seemed to stare off into space again.

Percy paused the game. “Everything alright?” he finally risked asking. When Nico didn’t answer him, he tried, “Did you at least like tonight?”

“I did.”

“Okay. Well, are you… disappointed because Jason couldn’t make it?”

Nico snatched up the controller and unpaused the game. “You’re awful at this. Let me try.”

Oh, so that was it.

What was so bad about just admitting it? Percy didn’t dare push him further though. Nico already looked irritable, if his growing scowl and the mantra of ‘die’ underneath his breath as he shot off a zombie’s head were any indication. Alrighty then. Better leave him the fuck alone.

The tension seemed to flow away the more Nico played, but eventually he got tired and handed the controller back to Percy. He simply watched lazily from his end of the couch for the remainder of the night. After the fifth zombie boss, Nico fell asleep, his head on his arm which was hanging over the armrest of the couch.

Percy set down the controller again and thought about a safe, non-life threatening way to wake Nico up. He didn’t seem like the kind of person who’d greet you with a smile if you told him to rise and shine.

It was a risky move, but not having the heart to suggest a goodbye, Percy gently lifted him from the couch—woah, how much did he eat? Nico was lighter than a baby goat. Maybe he should talk to Jason about it. The guy was practically his caretaker these days.

Cautiously walking toward his room, Percy set him down on the bed. Without bothering to take his shoes off, he pulled the covers over Nico, then proceeded to grab one of his throw blankets hanging off his dresser.

Sleeping on the couch wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Percy didn’t mind it. He was more concerned about why Nico was acting so strange, and why Reyna seemed so upset at him earlier.

He and Nico weren’t close enough to talk about something so heavy, but he hoped in time he’d be able to grow into a friend Nico felt like he could rely on. In his personal opinion, Percy had a long way to go to make up for their past—Bianca, nearly choking him down in the Underworld, not giving him enough credit during the Giant War, especially after he had asked him to take everyone to the Doors of Death….

Yeah, a long, _long_ way to go.

  
* * * * *  
  


When Hazel went home last night, she expected Reyna to already be asleep and not out visiting Jason. When Hazel had decided to go to Reyna’s office to see if she was in the next morning, she expected to catch her hard at work at her desk. What she didn’t expect was to overhear Reyna consoling Jason.

Hazel definitely didn’t expect to hear that Jason was in love with Nico.

She shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, but it truly was an accident. Reyna’s door had been slightly ajar, and Hazel was about to knock when she heard Jason’s voice from within. It was her fault that she got caught, but how else was she supposed to react to such a thing?

Now here she stood feeling a mixture of guilty and surprised as Reyna stared accusingly at her. Jason looked composed after his initial shock died, but there was still a faint panic in his eyes as he gave a heavy breath.

“How much did you hear?” he asked.

“Um,” began Hazel. “Well it was somewhere in the middle, I guess? I didn’t mean to listen in, honest! I just wanted to check up on Reyna since some of the legionnaires said she was finally in her office! But…,” Hazel looked between both of them, and then continued, “…are you seriously in love with Nico?”

It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, really, considering how close Jason was to him. Just recently when Hazel had gone to comfort Nico after his breakup with Will, she had thought Jason’s attentiveness was him just being his normal caring self. In retrospect, Jason paid more attention to Nico than any of his other friends, even Piper when she had been his girlfriend before.

“You can’t tell him,” said Jason with the tiniest hint of fear.

Hazel focused on him again. “Why? This is something important, and Nico would feel so relieved that somebody actually feels that way about—!”

“No, no please Hazel, you _can’t_ say anything.” Jason gently grabbed her hands and held them in his own. “Please, Nico can _never_ find out I’m in love with him.”

“Jason—”

“Promise me you won’t tell him. Promise!”

She had never seen this side of Jason before. He looked so panicked. Though she partially understood why Jason wanted to keep it a secret, confessing it to Nico would only be good for their friendship. Still, she needed to know the reason Jason was so worried.

“Fine, I won’t tell him, but under one condition. How long have you been in love with him? That’s all I want to know.”

Alright, she should’ve been less direct, but since it looked like Jason was going to leave any minute, Hazel might never get another chance to know something so important.

“I didn’t know I was in love with him until recently,” Jason admitted as he let go of her hands. “It was a simple crush at first, and then the more I hung out with him, the deeper my affections became. I’ve had feelings for him ever since we came back to Camp Half-Blood from our unexpected road trip.”

_That_ long? Jason was still with Piper then. Hazel was positive that was the absolute reason why he broke up with Piper, and why she had been so upset when she came to Camp Jupiter to get away from Jason. That also meant he was feeling this way even when Nico and Will entered into a relationship.

And now, at a point where it seemed like Percy was still the apple of Nico’s eye, Jason was trying to do the right thing, even if it was breaking his heart in two, bit by bit.

“Oh, if I had known…,” Hazel tried to start, but cut herself off when Jason slipped his backpack on.

He shook his head and gave her a small, almost sad, smile. “It’s okay, Hazel. Honestly. He told you about our argument, right?” She nodded, and Jason gave a hum. “Yeah, I figured. Nico and I just need some time to think things through.” He closed his eyes and breathed out softly. “All I want is the best for him. I’m angry of course at this whole situation, but he was right in that I need time to calm down—I started it after all. Confessing my true feelings won’t do anything productive.”

Jason opened his eyes again. “Nico may not love Percy anymore, but he’ll always like Percy in some way. Nobody can change that. I’m not what he wants, and that’s… fine. I won’t stop being his friend; I care too much about him to let that happen, even if I do get jealous. I simply need time away from him to collect myself, focus on being a better friend, one he deserves.”

“Where are you going?” asked Hazel, feeling a little panicked. Did their argument really hurt him that much that he wanted to put immense physical distance between them?

“To Camp Half-Blood. I have work to do over there.” Jason nodded to Reyna, who gave a shorter nod in return. “If Nico asks, you can tell him where I’m at.”

“Of course.” Reyna walked to the door. “I’ll accompany you outside. Hazel, will you be joining us, or will you go back to your duties?”

“I’ll go,” she said quickly. Hazel shut the door behind her and followed them out of the camp and down to the bridge over the Little Tiber.

Jason looked up to the sky and whistled. He stood there, searching the clouds, and smiled when a dark gusty blob whisked itself down to the ground. It materialized into a familiar horse: Tempest.

“Tell Frank and Annabeth I said bye.” Hazel didn’t miss his lack of a mention for Percy and Nico. Jason secured his backpack on his steed and then hopped up onto him. “Thanks for everything, Reyna, and thank you Hazel for your word.”

“I’ll keep it,” she said. “I promise, I won’t tell him.”

“I trust you.”

With a final smile and a wave from Jason, Tempest flew into the sky and disappeared amongst the clouds. Hazel watched sadly and only diverted her attention away when Reyna put a hand on her shoulder.

“We should get back. There’s work for us to do as well.”

Hazel followed her as they walked at a slow pace. “I didn’t even know fellas were Jason’s thing.”

“Girls still hold attraction to him, but Nico is the first guy he’s ever liked, I suppose.”

“Mm, after hearing about their argument, it makes sense now why Nico didn’t once seem to mind that Jason wasn’t at the dinner yesterday.”

Reyna furrowed her brow as she kept looking forward. “Yes, he didn’t.”

“I feel so bad,” said Hazel softly. “I can’t imagine what Jason’s feeling, to be in love with someone who doesn’t love you back.” It was probably how Nico felt constantly whenever he thought about Percy and Annabeth. “To love someone so much that you’re willing to be there for them even with a constant reminder you’ll never have a chance—oh, I wish I could tell Nico.”

“You promised Jason you wouldn’t.”

Hazel sighed. “I know, and I’m going to keep that promise. A part of me is happy that someone loves Nico, and that the someone is a guy like Jason. But if Jason isn’t what Nico wants, if Percy is still going to be—urgh, it’s frustrating!”

“I understand, though there’s nothing either of us can do about it. This problem needs to be solved by Jason and Nico alone. We can’t be their handicap all the time.”

Reyna had a point, and it took Hazel an immense effort to force herself to push any meddling thoughts to the back of her mind. She couldn’t get Jason’s sad smile out of her head, or the dejected way he spoke about his confession. Though he always seemed so collected, what happened between him and Nico was so bad that Jason actually let Hazel see more than stoicism on his face. She had a feeling what little Jason (and Nico) had shared wasn’t the whole story, but that business wasn’t any of hers, no matter how curious it made her. 

Was Nico secretly trying to see where his efforts would go with Percy by confessing, even though Nico told her himself all he wanted was to get it off his chest? Hazel desperately hoped that wasn’t the case. Last night Percy didn’t seem to have eyes for anyone but Annabeth. She in turn stole glances at him when he wasn’t looking, or when she thought no one else was paying attention. It was so obvious, Hazel almost pointed it out last night.

She was glad she didn’t after all.

Anyone with one good eye and half of a mind could understand that Percy and Annabeth were bound to figure out their differences and get back together. Out of their friend circle, Hazel truly believed those two would always make it work. She had faith in her own relationship with Frank of course, but Percy and Annabeth were something else entirely.

Eventually Nico would be heartbroken all over again, and in an indirect way, so would Jason: it’d be yet another reminder nobody could compare to Percy, not even a guy like him.

Come to think of it, if Hazel had to pick a boyfriend for Nico—not that she spent _all_ her free time thinking about it—she’d want someone like Jason for her brother. He and Nico were already good friends, and knowing how Jason truly felt about him, it would be a cozy fit. Of course, with Percy part of the puzzle, that’d never happen.

Neither her brother nor Jason could control who their heart belonged to though, and that was a sad reality that Hazel had simply to accept.

  
* * * * *  
  


Waking up in a foreign bed immediately made Nico feel nervous.

He sat upright and quickly patted himself down—oh thank gods. He still had all his clothes on. Glancing around, there was nobody else in the room. The bedsheets were blue as well as some other room decorations. A stack of books were thrown haphazardly on the writing desk. Oh, this must be Percy’s room.

Nico quickly slid out of bed when he realized that much. What was he still doing at Percy’s house? He must’ve fallen asleep, and Percy probably carried him to his room. Gods, Nico was glad he was too sleep deprived to remember that much.

The house was quiet, save for the snoring once Nico walked to the living room. Percy was sleeping on the couch with a blanket hanging off from the side. A bit of drool stained the pillow where half his face was buried.

“Percy,” Nico tried, gently shaking him awake. Nothing. He shook him a little harder. “Percy.”

With a single snore, Percy opened his eyes half-way and glanced around sleepily. When he saw Nico there, he gave him a lazy smile. “Oh hey. What time is it?”

“Um, I don’t know. Late morning I guess.”

Percy yawned and sat up to stretch. “Mm, then good morning. I’m hungry. You?”

“First thing you think about is food. Of course.”

“Well last night’s dinner wasn’t enough. Thanks again for cooking.”

“Don’t mention it.”

With sudden clarity, Nico remembered the events of last night. He probably fell asleep first which was why Percy carried him to his bed. There was a time Nico knew he would’ve indulged in a scenario like this. Now the reality was simply awkward rather than embarrassing.

“Want breakfast?” asked Nico.

That seemed to wake Percy up real quick, if springing up to sit on the couch was any indication. “Oh boy, do I!”

“Well then go wash your hands and do whatever usual morning routine you have. I’ll make some pancakes—and yes they’ll be blue if we still have some food coloring leftover.”

The two of them spent the rest of the morning dining on fluffy pancakes and recapping last night’s events. Percy looked happier than usual, and Nico had a suspicion it was because Annabeth showed up. He didn’t want to ask though as it wasn’t his business.

“Man, next time I hope Jason gets to come over,” said Percy as he chewed on his last pieces of blue pancake. “Sucks that the Senate is always making him work. He needs some time off.”

“Jason.” Of course. Nico didn’t think to tell him he’d be staying over Percy’s after the dinner. Had Jason waited up for him? Or simply went to bed? Exactly how terrible was he feeling about yesterday?

Nico, for one, felt like the biggest asshole in the world right now.

“Percy, I have to go.”

“So soon?”

“Yeah.” Nico took his dishes and walked over to the sink. As he washed them, he said, “I had a really good time last night. Mind if I take some leftovers?”

“Go ahead. There’s still a lot left.”

“Thanks.”

As much as Nico wanted to spend another full day with Percy, he needed to sort things out with Jason first. Maybe a plate of leftovers would placate him a bit before they started talking. He’d undoubtedly be upset out of worry that Nico didn’t come home.

“So, do you think we can hang out again sometime?” Nico asked as Percy walked him to the door.

“Oh, yeah of course. Just let me check my schedule for next week, and we’ll see.”

“Okay. Um, well, bye then, I guess. See you later, Percy.”

“Later, Nico!”

Percy gave him a wave as Nico walked down the stone walkway to the street. Nico waved back with a small smile, and then hurried along to where his villa was.

He hoped Jason wasn’t too angry about what happened yesterday. Reyna certainly was. Nico knew he’d have to talk with her again to clear things up. He wasn’t going to avoid her of all people, no matter how scary she could be sometimes. Yesterday wasn’t a good time to mull over it with her though. When she wasn’t busy, he’d have to sit down with her and explain everything in full detail.

The door was locked when he got to the villa. Balancing the leftover plate with one hand, Nico unlocked it with the other. When he got inside, the curtains were closed over the windows and the first floor was completely quiet, save for the soft humming of the refrigerator.

“Jason?” Nico called as he set the plate on the counter. He didn’t get an answer.

Maybe he went out for something business related, or maybe he slept in. Nico walked up to the second floor and came to a halt when he reached Jason’s bedroom. He hesitated knocking, but he needed to stop being a coward and face his problems head on.

He knocked the first time, and didn’t get a response. He tried a few more times, but still nothing. Slowly, Nico opened the door only to find Jason’s bedroom empty. The backpack that was usually on the chair of the room was gone too.

Feeling the slow rise of panic in his chest, Nico checked around the house to see if Jason was doing laundry or some other chore, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. It wasn’t until Nico entered his own room that he got his answer.

On his desk was a note. It read:

> _Nico,_
> 
> _I’m sorry for how I acted yesterday. It was out of line, and I should’ve been more careful with my words. But you’re right; we don’t need to hang out so much. I know you value your time with Percy, and I’m sorry for being selfish about it. I can’t tell you how to live your life, so you do what you think is best._
> 
> _I returned to Camp Half-Blood. Need to take care of business over there and get back to work on construction. I promise I won’t contact you unless it’s absolutely necessary, and I won’t ask Reyna or anyone else at Camp Jupiter how you’re doing; I know you need your space. I hope you make some good progress with Percy, and that you two can get on the right track to being friends._
> 
> _We can talk about things later; I need my space too._
> 
> _Jason  
>  _

This was the complete opposite of what Nico wanted to happen.

He knew that it’d be awkward under the same roof for a few days after their argument, but he never thought Jason would put a country’s physical distance between them. All Nico said was that Jason needed to calm down, not to get out of the state.

Why didn’t he at least say goodbye? Oh that’s right, because Nico spent the night at Percy’s without any regard for Jason’s feelings.

Of all the things to fuck up, his friendship with Jason shouldn’t be one of them. If only Nico could break out of the bad habit of running away whenever a new problem presented itself, which lately seemed to be romantic ones. He probably hurt Jason immensely by how irresponsible he handled the whole rest of yesterday, and if there was a new level for downright shitty, Nico was feeling it tenfold.

He had to fix it somehow. Going to Reyna was the only reasonable option as she was in the loop about what was happening. Of course, for all Nico knew, she might be as equally upset at him as Jason was. Judging by how she left Percy’s house last night with a mild glare in Nico’s direction, no doubt she had a few choice words to say to him.

After gathering his courage during a shower, Nico went to the camp to seek Reyna out. When he got to her door, he steeled his nerves and knocked.

“Come in,” came her leveled, serious voice.

Meekly, Nico walked into her office and shut the door closed. Reyna was at her desk doing paperwork. She glanced up at him briefly, and then went back to work. “Good afternoon, Nico.”

He swallowed and sat in the chair across from her desk. “Good afternoon, Reyna.”

When she didn’t respond to him, Nico continued, “I’m ready to talk now, if you have time.”

Reyna continued to write something on one of the documents. Then she set her pen down and folded her hands on the desk. “I don’t have time, actually, but I will always make time for you if I’m able. Talk.”

Nico picked at a loose thread from his jeans. “Um, well, I guess I should start by asking if… Jason left?”

“Why?”

“I went to the villa earlier and he’s not there.”

“Ah, so then it’s true. You didn’t come home last night.”

“How do you know that?”

“I spent the night at Jason’s; somebody had to check up on him. I won’t bore you with the details.”

Nico looked down at his lap, and then back up at Reyna. She didn’t appear intensely angry, but she wasn’t smiling either. “What time did he leave?”

“A few hours ago. Took Tempest back to Camp Half-Blood.” She paused as her gaze drilled holes into his very soul. “You’re perhaps wondering why he didn’t bother to notify you about his departure.”

“Yeah, crossed my mind a few times.”

“Then I hope it also crossed your mind that he had no reason to tell you considering you didn’t even bother to let him know you weren’t coming home.” Nico hung his head in shame, until Reyna spoke again. “Did you enjoy your extra time with Percy after everyone left?”

“I did.”

“Good. That’s all that matters then, I suppose.” Reyna went back to scribbling on her document.

Silence permeated throughout the room with the only noise coming from the scratching of pen on paper, and the soft ticking of the clock on the back wall. Nico took a silent sigh as Reyna went about her work.

“Was Jason okay?” he asked cautiously.

“Define ‘okay’.”

And that definitely meant Jason had _not_ been okay last night. Nico felt even worse at how badly he handled their argument. If only one of the gods could grace him with getting struck directly by a meteor, that’d be absolutely fan-fucking-tastic.

“I do want to talk to him…,” Nico tried.

“That’ll have to wait then. Bonding with Percy is a lot more important.”

“It’s not really—”

Reyna sighed heavily and leaned forward on her desk. She hung her head for a moment before looking back up at Nico.

“Your indifference from yesterday makes it seem like it is.”

“I wasn’t indifferent!” Nico defended. “I was just—”

“You were just… what? Because from my point of view, that’s pretty much how you were behaving.” Before Nico could even argue, Reyna continued, “This is your first real fight with him, right? Jason probably didn’t know this is how you’d react. He likely saw it as another potential for you to leave the camps, just like you intended to do the first time.”

“I wasn’t going to leave—”

“Does Jason know that, though?” When Nico didn’t respond to her, she started, “He picked the fight with you when he should’ve been supporting you—that I agree with. It wasn’t fair of him to bring that up, nor do I think it was his place to do so. What I don’t agree with is this whole avoidance thing. And I’m not talking about after you two fought; it’s understandable you’d want time away from him after what you found out. I’m talking about beforehand.”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” Nico cried. “I fucked up again and I wasn’t handling it well! I just—I wanted to buy time—”

“For what?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know what to do when it comes to Jason!” Nico held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. “I freaked out during our argument when he was being obvious about how jealous he was with me spending so much time with Percy! I just got scared that he might—that Jason feels—that maybe it’s mutual—and I just had to get away because I couldn’t… I can’t…”

He wasn’t going to voice his thoughts aloud; that’d only make everything realer than he wanted. Jason couldn’t like Nico romantically. He should never feel that way about him. There should’ve been some rule that forbid children from the Big Three to ever fall for each other.

It was too high a risk for the feelings to be mutual between him and Jason. Romance always, _always_ messed everything up, friendships included. Nico would rather have Jason be his friend who couldn’t return his feelings rather than a potential boyfriend who couldn’t even talk to him anymore once things turned sour. It was easier that way, safer, for the both of them.

“I don’t want to mess up with him,” Nico admitted in a small voice. “I’m scared, Reyna. I’m scared that I’m right, that he likes me in the same way I like him. I try to reason that I’m just flattering myself—that I’m simply being arrogant thinking a guy like him could want someone like me, but the signs are there. Will isn’t stupid; he was paranoid about this when we were still together, and now I can see why.”

Nico took a wavering breath. “I thought that maybe if I found something in Jason I hated enough, these feelings I have for him would die. But the damn ugly truth is that I can’t; I know what he did was because he didn’t even know me, and so I’m not even angry with him anymore. Yesterday, after everyone left, I thought more about what you said. I’m actually still upset with Percy when I hoped I wouldn’t be. That only proves something I don’t want to admit to myself. But I haven’t said anything or reacted any differently around him—or at least I tried not to, because I don’t want the confirmation of the undeniable truth.”

He looked back up at her, and was surprised to see her stern and angry expression had relaxed into a familiar calm. “And I feel so shitty,” he continued, feeling a lump grow in his throat. “Because even though I genuinely do want to be his friend and help him, I’m scared I’m also just using Percy in the same way I used Will.”

Reyna sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. She focused intensely on him, not saying anything for an uncomfortable silent moment.

“Pushing Jason away isn’t going to solve anything though,” she began at last. “It’ll only make the situation worse. Nico, unless you actually ask him how he feels about you, you can’t keep basing your actions on mere assumptions. Isn’t that reminiscent of what Will did to you, assuming everything and that’s how he decided what was and wasn’t best for you without bothering to ask how you personally felt about it?”

Nico couldn’t say anything to that. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to try and justify himself; there wasn’t even a way to defend his actions to begin with. Sure, he could explain to Reyna over and over again he was scared—fear makes people do irrational things—but that wasn’t a valid excuse no matter which way he looked at it.

“I’m sorry, Reyna,” he said quietly. It was all he _could_ say. “I’ve been a complete asshole, and I should’ve told you the whole truth sooner.”

She took a deep breath, and gave an even deeper sigh. “It’s Jason to whom you should be apologizing; you didn’t do anything to me. Yes, you may have been acting like an ass, but Jason was too. Please don’t assume this is all your fault, because it’s not.” She reached over the desk and placed a gentle hand on his arm. “You both need to apologize for what you’ve done to the other. I do appreciate you came to talk to me about this, Nico; I can at least understand the situation with much more clarity. So, the conclusion here is that you and Jason are both idiots. I vow from this point onward that I won’t let either of you forget it.”

Nico gave her a small smile. “That works.”

“I still believe you need to address the jar incident with Percy too; I don’t think it’s fair Jason’s the only one who gets a lashing about it. Both of you definitely need sort things out sooner than later. But,” Reyna let go of his arm, “I can’t tell you what to do. This is something you need to figure out on your own. All I can do is support you.”

“Can you at least give me advice?”

“The punishment must match the crime.”

Of course she’d be vague about how he should handle the mess he got into. Reyna was right though: Nico needed to figure things out on his own. It wouldn’t do him any good if everyone held his hand through a solution to every problem he was faced with. He owed it to Jason who he so wrongfully hurt, to Percy who’d been trying to be his friend, and to himself who just wanted to move on from his past.

“Alright, I’ll see where that takes me. Thank you, Reyna, for listening.” He rose from his seat and walked toward the door.

“I’m always here to listen too. And I’m done scolding you. It wouldn’t be fair of me to continue when you’ve already seen the consequences of your actions.”

“Thanks.”

Reyna nodded. “Off to see Percy?”

“No, not today. I’m going to think about how I should apologize to Jason, maybe write down what I want to tell him. He’s going to still be upset, I can feel it, but I have to try. I can’t lose him.”

“You can make it work. I truly believe that the relationship you have with him, whatever it is, weighs more than the hurt from your argument.”

“Yeah, I like to think it does too.”

At the very least, it’s what Nico prayed and hoped was true anyway.

  
* * * * *  
  


Jason made it back to Camp Half-Blood in the early afternoon; a new record. Probably helped that there weren’t any monsters this time around trying to knock him out of the sky.

The first thing he did was dump all his belongings in his cabin and take a nap. He was hungry too, but the need for sleep outweighed the demands of his roaring stomach. The nap lasted about two hours and it was then he remembered he needed his hand looked at.

Will would undoubtedly be there at the infirmary, but Jason was too frustrated with Nico to even give the other blond’s presence much thought. One of the Apollo kids had him seated in a cot and pulled the curtain around to give him privacy. When it opened again a few minutes later, Will was standing there smiling, though he looked a bit nervous.

“Hey, Grace. Welcome back. One of my brothers said your whole hand was bandaged. I need to know exactly how bad it is before I can assign someone to look at it.”

Jason absentmindly brushed his fingers over his injured hand. “Punched a mirror, and the shards cut through.”

Will winced. “What the hell did you do that for?”

“Accident.”

“An accident, huh?” Will looked at him skeptically, but thankfully didn’t inquire further. “Well I’ll take a look at it and properly tend to the wounds. Wait here.”

He honestly didn’t have to be near Jason if he didn’t want to. Jason himself didn’t hate Will, but he definitely wasn’t someone he’d consider a friend, not now, and not anytime soon. He tried not to glare when Will came back with the proper utensils.

“I’m not going to ask you why you did this,” said Will as he began to undress Jason’s hand. “But I am going to tell you to be more careful. You could have nerve damage. I’ll use my powers to reverse the effects, so hopefully it won’t end up being a long-lasting problem.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, and as your doctor, I advise this treatment.” He was quiet for a moment as he studied the several cuts along Jason’s hand. The familiar soft golden light illuminated Will’s own hand as he hovered over the wounds. It felt a little tingly this time, but the cuts and scabs didn’t disappear.

“I’m not aiming to close your wounds,” Will said, apparently having read Jason’s mind. “I’m only focusing on repairing what I can of your nerves. Everything else is manual. Like I said before, I want my siblings to learn how to do this the traditional way and not rely on their healing powers. I don’t excuse myself from this either.”

Jason didn’t reply. He simply watched Will do his work until the glow faded. “Now I’m going to clean these up, so it’ll sting.”

“Do what you have to do.”

With his other hand, Jason clenched the bedsheets as Will disinfected all the cuts. He stitched up a few of the bigger ones and then gently dabbed nectar around them. As he redressed Jason’s hand with a new bandage, he said, “This shouldn’t scar too much. If anything, the ones I stitched should leave the scars, though they’ll be faint. But with that—” he applied a small metal clip to hold the bandage in place, “—you’re done.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.” It was silent as Will cleaned up his mess, throwing away the dirtied bandages and disposable utensils in the biohazard trashcan. “So, how’s Nico? My dad told me he’s staying at Camp Jupiter for a while.”

Jason should’ve known Apollo would be nosy. “Nico’s fine. Spending time with his sisters, and with Percy.” He said the last part too curtly and chided himself for not catching it sooner.

Will looked at him sympathetically, but Jason wasn’t going to have any of that right now. “I better get going. I have to report back to Chiron and your father, so if you’ll excuse me—”

“Wait, Jason,” Will said as Jason was already going to pull back the curtain to leave. With a silent sigh, he turned to glance at the young doctor.

“Yes?”

“Can I talk to you privately?”

“Now? What for?”

“I’ve been doing some thinking and—well it’s better if we’re alone. Some of my siblings like eavesdropping. Let’s talk in the break room, that is, if you don’t mind hearing me out?”

Jason crossed his arms and gave Will an observant stare. He looked back at him calmly with traces of hope in his eyes. There was no harm in hearing what he had to say, but if Will did or said something that would only infuriate Jason, he’d leave before he let his anger get the best of him again.

“Okay.”

Will smiled a bit and led him to the breakroom after he washed his hands. Nobody was inside, so he shut the door softly and locked it, perhaps for good measure. If he was here to ambush Jason, as silly as the notion was, Will wouldn’t stand a chance at the retaliation.

“So first off, I’d like to apologize,” Will said. “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did toward you. I know you were just looking out for Nico, and he really likes spending time with you. I should’ve been suspicious of Percy, but there weren’t any hints of him being so important.”

“I actually don’t care how you treated me,” replied Jason. “It’s how you treated Nico that still makes me pissed whenever I think about it. While I want to forgive you, Will, I can’t right now.”

“I know, and I’m not expecting you to.”

“The Percy thing though, you couldn’t have known. You and I may not be friends, but I do wish that never happened to you, or at least, you should’ve found out a different way.”

“It worked in your favor though, right? Because I didn’t end up being Nico’s first time after all.”

Jason sighed tiredly. “When are you going to let this jealous thing go?”

“I’m not jealous, not anymore. It’s merely an observation.” Will paused, and then continued, “I know you like Nico, even though you always avoid answering whenever I ask, and a part of me feels like you might even be in love with him. I thought a lot about our relationship, your relationship with him, and the Percy thing. I also thought about how just… terrible of a friend I’ve been to everyone.”

“So what’s your point?”

“That I want to be an actual friend this time since I finally have my head out of my own ass. Er, well I’m getting there anyway. And I want to start by trying to be _your_ friend.”

Jason looked to the tiled floor. He honestly didn’t want to be friends with Will, but whether it was because of his history with Nico, or because he simply didn’t like him as a person, Jason couldn’t be sure. If Will and Nico had never entered a relationship, maybe Jason would consider being his friend right off the bat. Then again, he may have found out regardless about the Will he knew and didn’t like now; there was no avoiding that.

“I don’t mean right away,” Will said, cutting Jason off from his contemplation. “I know you don’t like me, but I’ll try my best to be supportive and help however I can. Your damaged hand, did it have to do with Nico?”

“Like I said, it was an accident.”

“And I believe you, but when I asked how he was doing, I’ve never seen you look so… hateful when it came to him.”

There was no way Jason could hate Nico, but he was definitely upset with how he acted. On his trip back to Camp Half-Blood, Jason thought about the things Reyna had said, that he had a right to be angry with Nico. Maybe that just translated to hate in Will’s eyes.

“I don’t hate Nico, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Jason replied. “And I didn’t hurt my hand trying to take a swing at him. I’d never hurt him in any way. This was just a poor decision on my part, and all these cuts are simply the consequences of that.”

“Do you hate Percy?”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I hated him for days after I found out Nico’s feelings for him.” Will sat down on one of the cots and stared at his shoes. “Percy’s a good guy, and my hatred isn’t warranted—I know that. But it’s hard. I didn’t hate him because I was in love with Nico. I hated him because he indirectly hurt my ego. And honestly, had I ended up sleeping with Nico and then found out he was still in love with Percy—that he imagined Percy was the one there with him from start to finish instead of me, I would’ve probably hated Nico too.”

He looked up at Jason. “Regardless of how composed you seem to be to everyone else, it’s how I know—or at least, how I suspect, that what you’re feeling is similar.”

“I could never hate Nico.”

“No, I don’t think you specifically ever could. But love and hate aren’t so different.”

“Since when did you turn into an Aphrodite kid?”

Will smiled. “I’ve been talking with my dad a lot more after I finally decided I don’t hate him as much as I used to. I still think he’s an idiot, but even idiots can teach you new things.” His smile fell a little. “Percy’s a catch, so it’s no surprise he has more than a few admirers. Nico is frustrating in general, and looking at your hand plus what little information you shared, it’s not hard for me to put the puzzle together.”

Jason still didn’t say anything. Will could conjure up a hundred different scenarios as to the current extent of Nico’s relationship with Jason all he liked. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of being right about any of it.

“Still not gonna answer me huh?” Will stood up from the cot and stretched. “That’s okay. But I’m serious about the friend thing.”

“Maybe somewhere down the line, you and I can be friends,” replied Jason. “Right now I have to be somewhere though, so anything else you want to say will have to wait.”

“Of course. But uh, can we hang out in a few days? Like as a test run?”

Jason shrugged. “Sure.”

“Great! Is there anything particular you want to do?”

“No.”

“Um, okay. Well, we can hang out when you hand is done healing.”

“That sounds fine.”

“Alright. Come back in a couple of days so I can see how it’s doing. And I don’t think I need to remind you yet again to take it easy until it’s better.”

“I will. Thanks, doc.”

“Not a problem, Grace.”

Jason left Will to himself in the breakroom as being there was only making him increasingly agitated. He’d need a few days to himself without any company, but he was already contemplating taking Will up on that offer to hang out. He seemed honest enough in his apology, and Jason vaguely wondered how Will would react if he jokingly called him his nephew at the most inopportune moments.

It couldn’t hurt. It’s not like Jason had anything to lose. Besides, he doubted Nico would bother to call him now that he was engrossed in Percy’s existence. Jason could warn Nico all he liked that he was only going to get hurt, but if he had to learn the hard way, then so be it.

A part of him felt completely terrible for being so jealous and angry, but Reyna’s words kept echoing in his head. Jason certainly didn’t want to idealize Nico, and if being this upset would help him better understand his best friend, then he’d count it as a learning experience.

He needed to have faith that Nico valued their friendship just as much as he did, and that they’d only be closer still when everything had been said and done.

If there was one thing Jason couldn’t afford to lose, it was Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/89110999448) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> I couldn't find the correct pronunciation of this chapter's title, so please let me know if I need to make any sort of edit.
> 
> I'm on summer break now, but unfortunately I won't be able to dish out quick updates like last year, for a variety of factors. A new chapter will be released every week (or at least that's my goal), but I can't promise a set day of the week for new installments; they'll just be random. So, how do you know when a new chapter will be posted? The same as always: if I respond to your comments from the previous chapter, that means the new one is coming later in the day, or the next, _or_ I already uploaded it.
> 
> Can't say with certainty how much longer this arc is going to be, but a few more specific things do need to happen before we dive into the final stretch of this fanfiction. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	55. Verschlimmbessern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **verschlimmbessern**  
>  [ver·SCHLIMM·bes·sern] _German_  
>  (v.) to make something worse by a well-meaning but misguided attempt to make it better

When Nico wasn’t hanging out with Percy, he spent his time alone, thinking up ways he could apologize to Jason. He left their hangout days earlier than usual however, feeling guilty that he was simply using Percy to get rid of his feelings for Jason.

Reyna made light conversation most days, but she still didn’t say much. Perhaps it was out of lingering frustrations—not that she was mean or disrespectful, but what Nico did probably severely disappointed her that she didn’t want to say things she’d later regret. He couldn’t blame her; he’d been a shitty friend to one of the few people who put up with him time and time again.

As he was cleaning the bathroom on the second floor, he noticed a few shards of glass were scattered behind the toilet. On closer inspection, Nico realized that they were from the mirror. He looked to the mirror panels of the bathroom, but nothing seemed to be amiss.

“Wait a minute….” Nico traced the hinges of the center panel. It was a lot cleaner than the other ones, and was a slightly different hue of bronze. He glanced back to the mirror shards on the floor and picked them up with swatches of toilet paper.

Some of the shards had a rust on them—blood, that was dried blood.

He discarded the shards in the trash and glanced at the mirror worriedly. How long had it been since the mirror was replaced? Did Jason do something to it? Or worse, did he use the mirror to do something to himself?

Nico didn’t want to find out.

He chastised himself as he continued to clean the bathroom. Maybe he shouldn’t even apologize to Jason. Maybe he should just never talk to him again with how bad things had gotten. At this point, Nico didn’t deserve to have him as a friend, not when he’d hurt him so badly, and so wrongly.

If he did that, then Jason would also forever think Nico was in love with Percy and was seriously trying to pursue him because he was single. On the other hand, if he didn’t apologize, he would just continue to crush Jason’s heart to dust. That wasn’t something a friend did to another friend.

Nico needed to cut the bullshit; he vowed to prove himself to Jason, prove that he wasn’t going to give up when things got messy. Jason had been so nice to him, so patient, with every instance of his fuckups. Yet the minute Jason made his own mistake, Nico abandoned him.

He owed it to Jason to apologize, to explain himself. He owed it to Reyna, and to Percy. He needed to confess to him once and for all. Nico was getting tired of lugging that weight around.

The sound of the doorbell brought him out of his pit of self-loathing. Nico walked downstairs to answer it, and was surprised to see Hazel at his doorstep.

“Hazel,” he greeted. Nico smiled at her after his initial shock had waned. “Hey, what’re you doing here?”

“Hi,” she said. “I finished my duties early, and I wanted to know if you’d like to hang out?” Hazel lifted up a tote bag she was carrying. “I brought some stuff over that we can do together. Unless you’re hanging out with Percy, then I can leave.”

“No, I’m not hanging out with him, not today anyway.” He stepped aside for Hazel to come in. “I was actually cleaning up a bit.”

“Need some help?” she asked, setting the tote bag on the coffee table. “I don’t mind.”

“I think I’ll stop here for today,” replied Nico. “I don’t get to hang out with you as much as I’d like.”

Hazel smiled. “Same here. It’s just been so busy, sometimes I don’t even have time for Frank!” She sat down on the couch and took out the contents of her tote bag. “I thought it’d be fun if we could craft together. I have this box of beads and stuff. We can make necklaces or bracelets for our friends.”

“Sounds good to me. Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat.”

“No, I’m okay for now. But later we can cook dinner together.”

“Sure.”

For the next two hours, Nico and Hazel spent time making colorful necklaces and bracelets for their friends. They spoke about Hazel’s legionnaire duties, and Nico’s hangout days with Percy. Half-way through the conversation, Hazel’s smile looked strained, though Nico couldn’t place why.

“Something the matter?” he asked after finishing another bracelet.

“Huh? No, nothing’s the matter!”

“You got a little quiet there when I told you about the time Percy and I went bowling. I can ask him next time if you can join us.”

“That’s not it.” Hazel looked down at her necklace as she slipped the string through a jade bead. “You and Percy seem to be having a lot of fun together.”

“We are. It’s nice; I never thought I’d be able to befriend him.”

“I’m glad, I’m really glad.”

Nico looked up from his work at Hazel. She was dazedly pushing the stray beads around on her lap as she stared at them.

“Hazel, what’s really on your mind? Is everything okay?”

She glanced at him and bit her lip. “I um, well I guess I just thought you’d spend some time with Jason too, but I guess not since you haven’t mentioned him. He’s also not here, is he?”

“No, he’s not,” Nico began slowly. “He left for Camp Half-Blood days ago.”

“Ah, yeah.”

“So you knew?”

“He said goodbye to me the morning he left.”

Jason made an effort to give his farewells to Hazel, but not to him? He probably said goodbye to everyone except Nico.

Oh. Something cold settled in his gut thinking about the implications for that.

“Um,” Hazel spoke up again. “Is everything okay between you and him?”

“Why?”

“During Percy’s dinner party, you didn’t seem bothered that Jason wasn’t there.”

“It was his choice not to come. I wasn’t going to make a big fuss about it.” Nico went back to his crafts, making a new necklace with white beads.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Hazel busied herself with her necklace again, slipping a purple bead along the strand of thread. Sighing heavily, she continued, “It’s because of the fight you two had, huh?”

“I have a feeling that’s the reason why he didn’t come to the dinner, yeah. But it’s not like I told him to stay away from me forever, or that he couldn’t attend. I actually thought he’d be there, and by then things would’ve cooled down.”

“He’s your friend. He should’ve supported you,” she replied softly.

“I know. But aside from the jar thing, he accused me of only wanting to confess because Percy’s single. Like I’d have a chance in hell of being with him anyway.”

“So you do want to…?”

“No, of course not,” said Nico with a shake of his head. “Had this happened like, a year ago or something, then yeah, I probably would have. Now it’s simply something I want to get off my chest so I can move on once and for all.”

“What changed?”

Nico had the vague suspicion Hazel was fishing for something, and he knew what that something might possibly be. But he couldn’t tell her yet about his feelings for Jason. Nico didn’t want help with this problem either. He needed to figure this out on his own, otherwise his apology wouldn’t feel genuine when he actually gathered the nerves to do it.

“I just want to be friends,” he said simply.

“Oh, okay. I—”

“Hazel, if there’s something specific you want to talk about, you can tell me. I won’t be upset.”

She looked at him for a moment before voicing, “It’s just, when Jason said goodbye, he looked sad, or as sad as I’ve ever seen him anyway. It was subtle, but it was there. And I just wondered if there was more to your argument than the jar incident, and Jason not supporting you in your decision about Percy.”

“No, that’s about it,” Nico lied. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I’d rather not talk about this right now.”

“It might make you feel better.”

“True, but it’s still something I don’t want to do right now. I just want to spend some time with you and not think about Jason.”

“Nico, you’ll have to talk to him eventually. You two can’t just ignore each other forever because of an argument.”

“I won’t, I promise. But we both need our space to think about what happened.”

“Have you talked to Percy yet about the jar?”

“No.”

“Nico….”

“Hazel, I’ll ask him about it soon, okay? I just want to enjoy the rest of my day with you. I’ve spent so much time with Percy over the past several weeks that I haven’t gotten nearly as much sibling time with you as I’d like.”

She looked at him a bit angrily for some reason, but her mild scowl disappeared after a few moments. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

There was a period of silence as they both worked on their necklaces. Hazel looked over to Nico’s and asked, “That one’s pretty. Who’s it for?”

“Percy,” he said plainly. The necklace had white and blue beads, with a few green ones thrown in. A lion’s paw seashell was hanging from the center of it. “I’m going to give this to him before I confess, just as a token of acceptance. Like I’m not expecting anything, but it’s just so he knows I’ve finally moved on.”

“You can say that with just words….”

“Hazel, nothing is going to change my mind about the decisions I’ve made. I want to get over Percy as soon as possible. I’m so, so tired of keeping this secret in at this point.”

“I know Nico. I know.”

They didn’t talk about it for the remainder of the day. Even during dinner, they spoke of other things as one conversation led into the next. Whenever Nico felt like Hazel was trying to get more of the situation out of him, he always changed the subject.

He had a strong suspicion at that point she knew indefinitely he wasn’t giving her the whole story. Nico wouldn’t, of course, at least right now. The sooner he told Percy how he felt, the sooner Nico would be able to deal with his feelings for Jason.

His only fear was that by waiting so long, it’d increase the distance in his relationship with him. But for once in his life, Nico was going to be optimistic, and pray that even throughout the rough patches of their friendship, Jason was still the standup guy Nico had grown to love—

Like. Had grown to like.

  
  
* * * * *  
  


Days had passed since the dinner party, and Percy found himself a little more upbeat than before midterms. Annabeth would see him occasionally on campus, and they’d talk for a while if neither of them had anything immediate to do. Sometimes she watched him practice at the pool. It was nice chatting with her again after so long, even if it was only small talk.

He hoped he’d see her again today at the cafeteria. Percy tried not to look excited as he munched on his burger. Annabeth’s final class for the day ended around mid-noon, and she’d no doubt take the opportunity to eat lunch there before going back to her dorm.

“Burger and fries again, huh?” came the familiar voice from behind him.

Percy smiled to himself. “Best thing on the menu,” he replied, without turning around.

Annabeth took the seat across from his at the table. She set her stack of books down, her lunch on top of the pile. “Guess it’s a good thing you get all that exercise from swimming, otherwise I might have to roll you out of here.”

“Don’t count out that possibility just yet. I’m feeling pizza again right this second.”

“Gods, where do you store it all?” asked Annabeth with a hint of a smile. She had a chicken wrap and a container of fruit on her plate. “How was class this morning?”

“Fine, I guess.” Percy took another bite of his burger. “Can’t say I’m a big fan of math.”

“Stuck on a problem?”

“Yeah, like, literally all of them,” groaned Percy as he slid down in his seat a little. “I have thirty problems due next Tuesday.”

Annabeth ate some of her fruit before saying, “I can tutor you if you’d like. College algebra, right?”

“You’d really do that for me?”

“I used to help you with some of your homework in high school. Shouldn’t be any different.”

“Wow, yeah! Uh, I mean, sure, I’d appreciate it if you’d help me with this shit.” He tried not to sound too elated, as he didn’t want Annabeth to think anything of it. Percy couldn’t help the grin that split across his face regardless.

She was trying, he could see that. Percy’s heart fluttered when she smiled at him for a brief moment before turning back to her food. Gods, he still loved her, more than he thought when they broke up. He needed to tell himself not to get his hopes up, and this was merely something she was doing as an act of friendship.

“Alright. I don’t have anything planned for Friday, so I can help you then if you’re not busy.”

“That sounds good,” he replied, dipping two French fries in the ketchup puddle on his plate. “I’m gonna get in some swimming practice during the afternoon, but after that I’m free, like, around five or something.”

“Five is good,” replied Annabeth. She didn’t meet his eyes as she said it, instead focusing too intently on her chicken wrap. “We can order a pizza or something later.”

“Yeah, or—” Or Percy could attempt to cook them a dinner, but maybe that was sending the wrong message. He didn’t want to scare her off. “—or whatever takeout. It doesn’t have to be pizza.”

“We’ll flip a coin when we cross that bridge then.”

For the remainder of their lunch hour, they spoke about anything interesting that happened in their classes, which weren’t many. All Percy had to offer was a recent dare his swim team made to one of their newer members. He had to wear a bikini for the whole practice period. Percy thought it was hilarious, and though Annabeth rolled her eyes, she coupled it with a smile.

She left when she finished her lunch, saying she needed to get some homework in before her roommate returned. Apparently the roommate talked a lot, more than Percy, so Annabeth didn’t get as much study time as she would like in the comfort of her own living space.

The days before the study date passed by in a blur to Percy—okay well it wasn’t a _date_ , but simply a study time hour. Or something. The anticipation was killing him. During the agonizing waiting period, he had only seen Nico once as he was spending more time with Hazel. Percy met them at the market when he went to stock up on groceries, which apparently was the same idea Hazel and Nico had.

It was nice to finally, _finally_ talk to Nico after so long. Percy couldn’t be happier that Nico was opening up to him now considering their rocky history. He only hoped Nico wasn’t ignoring Jason or anything like that. Since he came for his visit to Camp Jupiter, Nico didn’t have even the tiniest of urges to hang out with the guy. Hell, he didn’t even talk to him that night they went out to the movies. Percy was a little upset Jason didn’t say goodbye when he found out he left for Camp Half-Blood, but when those Pon-Max shit duties called, Jason probably couldn’t refuse.

Swimming practice on Friday went without a hitch. Percy’s captain said his times were better than normal. Though he wouldn’t voice it to avoid teasing, the prospect of seeing Annabeth later was all the motivation he needed to give more than one-hundred percent.

When he got home, he showered quickly and then tried to clean up whatever mess he left in the living room. Keyword was try, as he got distracted and ended up playing a video game or two before the doorbell rang.

“Shit.” Percy hurriedly turned off the TV and threw away any trash that had been lying about on the coffee table or the floor.

“Okay, calm down Jackson. Annabeth is just here to tutor your stupid ass. This is a friendly thing, nothing more.” He took a deep breath before answering the door.

“Hey!” he said with a winning smile. “Welcome back to mi casa.”

“I see you need to be tutored in your Spanish too,” Annabeth replied lightly. “Don’t let Reyna or Leo hear you.” She walked inside and set her backpack and books down on the couch.

Annabeth never dressed fancy. She was always casual, with shorts and a loose shirt, her hair in a ponytail. She didn’t even look different in jeans and a blouse, but no matter what she wore, Percy thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Even now, as she sat down on the couch in her faded jeans and gray hoodie sweater, she still looked just as lovely as ever. Percy wouldn’t tell her that, but damn did he have the biggest urge to run his fingers through her hair. He’d kiss the shell of her ear and whisper that she could be wearing a potato sack and dirty socks with holes in them, and she’d still be the most gorgeous person he’d ever met.

“Want a water or something?” he asked so awkward silence didn’t fill the room.

“Sure, thanks.”

Percy came back with two bottled waters. He handed Annabeth hers as he sat down. “So I tried to do some of these problems, and I think I got _one_ of ‘em, but the rest I’m drawing a blank.” He opened the book to the page he had been working on and handed it to her. Annabeth set it on her lap and took out a notebook to jot the problem down.

“Got it,” she said in what was probably no more than fifteen fucking seconds. “You were forgetting to divide up the numbers in the root and minimize their value when you place them outside.” Annabeth handed him the sheet where she doodled her work.

Glaring at the fiendish algebra equation, Percy commented, “Yeah, what you said.”

Annabeth gave a barely audible laugh under her breath. “Let’s try to do some together. I’ll help you, step by step.”

It was hard to concentrate on all the problems when she was sitting an inch away, but Percy really needed to close that emotional distance between them, and he also needed to finish this bullshit assignment today so he wouldn’t have to worry about it over the weekend.

He managed to understand the process after about five more problems, and pretty soon he was doing the next ten on his own. Percy stopped jotting down his work when he felt Annabeth’s eyes on him for far too long.

“Something wrong?” he asked curiously, looking up from his work.

Annabeth cleared her throat. “No, nothing. Just thinking about that dinner party from a few days ago.”

“Oh. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did. I had… more fun than I thought I would.”

Percy smiled softly. “I’m glad. Thanks again for coming.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Annabeth looked down to her notebook. She had that same face whenever she’d be thinking hard about something, her eyebrows drawn together and her lips in a straight line.

He wanted to be bold and ask what was on her mind, but he didn’t know if that was going too fast when all she came for was to help him with homework.

“Everything okay?” his dumbass self asked anyway.

“Yeah, everything’s—” Annabeth started to say, but her heavy sigh proved otherwise. She looked at him with determination. “No, everything’s not fine, not really. I kind of lied to you about coming here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t just visit to help you with homework. I actually wanted to talk to you about… why we broke up.”

“Oh.” Percy set down the book on the table. He drummed his fingers on his knee. “It’s been a while since then, huh?”

She nodded. “More than a month.” Annabeth huffed and rubbed her forehead, mumbling to herself. “Gods, I thought I could bring it up right away but—”

“It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, we do.” She looked at him again, her eyes a bit softer. “The dinner party was a reminder of why I fell for you in the first place, and that’s honestly what motivated me to finally stop hiding and just tell you what’s bothering me.”

“It has to do with Tartarus, right? What I did to Akhlys?”

There it was, the elephant in the room. Annabeth didn’t seem surprised, though she looked a little ashamed. “Yes,” she replied.

Percy leaned back on the couch. “I thought so. That time you woke up from a nightmare, and you jumped away from me… well, I knew it had to do with me. Ever since you told me what I did down there, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I’m sorry, Percy. I know you’re not that person.”

“…here. I’m not that person here, but down there, I was.” He rubbed his face with a hand. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I just didn’t want her to hurt you, and I didn’t want to die down there. I was feeling overwhelmed, and I did whatever it took to get us out of that situation.”

He glanced at her. “But I know I scared you. I know that I looked cruel, like some monster, torturing her. Gods, Annie, I…”

“I know, I know Perce. It just… took me a while to realize that. Down there, you did what you had to do. It was either kill or be killed. You’d think after a few years of being demigods, I’d understand that.”

He couldn’t blame her. Percy had never tortured anyone or anything before. He killed as fast as possible, both to save his skin and those of his friends, and to end the monster’s wretched life sooner than later.

“I don’t think we’ll ever get fully used to being demigods,” he said. “When I did that to Ahklys, I let my anger get the better of me. I was just tired, so tired of all this shit we have to go through. You could’ve died, which only made me angrier, and I wasn’t going to let anyone take away the most important thing to me, be it goddess, monster, person—no one was going to hurt you, not if I could do something about it.”

“Percy….” Annabeth looked at him with a gentle expression. Slowly, she reached out, and then retracted her hand.

He stared at it, as it lay limp on her lap. “Do you still have the nightmares?” he asked.

“At least once a week,” she replied calmly.

“Do you cry when you wake up?”

“I try not to. Can’t help it all the time though.”

Of course she’d cry. Annabeth was basically by herself down in Tartarus, what, with having to save Percy’s sorry ass time and time again. She was alone with those terrible memories when the nightmares woke her up, just like how she was alone down in that hellhole.

Percy himself usually woke up with a cold sweat, and then he couldn’t sleep for at least three hours afterward. A handful of times they did get bad to the point where he couldn’t help but cry. It was easier to deal with when Annabeth slept beside him. He wouldn’t tell her that though, not yet anyway. He didn’t want her to feel guilty for breaking up with him. She had every right to be scared. If Percy had the balls to torture a goddess, who’s to say he wouldn’t do the same to a demigod?

“How do you deal with them?” Annabeth asked.

“I try to think of happier things,” started Percy. “I think of my mom, Emily, and Paul, my friends, you—whatever made me happy. I try to reason that it’s all those things that pulled me along, but in the end every night, I remember it was you alone who got me through it. I would’ve died had you not been there.”

“You’re putting too much stock in my abilities.” Annabeth traced the crease in her jeans. “ _I_ would’ve died had you not been there with me. But if I were being honest, I wish you hadn’t been there, if only so you wouldn’t have that horror follow you for the rest of your life. Sometimes I wish you would’ve just let me fall, because I wouldn’t want anyone to go through that hell, especially not you.”

“And let you suffer for the rest of your life or die horribly because you were being good ol’ brave Annabeth? No, that’s not gonna fly.” He gave her a weak smile. “I wish I hadn’t gone down there. I wish you hadn’t gone down there either. I wish I could’ve taken your place, shouldered it alone. But damn, I wouldn’t have made it outta there had I been by myself.”

“Percy, you’re plenty strong.”

“Not like you.” Percy looked at his hands. “I’m the son of Poseidon, and that’s where a lot of my power comes from. I’m also either really fucking lucky, or my enemies are just that damn cursed with bad luck. If I wasn’t a demigod from one of the Big Three, and without any strong powers or Riptide, I’d be pretty weak.”

“So, you’re saying I’m weak because I’m a child of Athena?”

Annabeth didn’t sound angry. In fact, she sounded amused. Percy smiled to himself, and continued, “Jason’s got the lightning and weather thing down, Nico has his shadows and raises the dead, Leo wields fire, Frank can turn into animals, Hazel can lift the ground, Piper has her charmspeak—you and Reyna are the only one of us who don’t have any kind of power like that. You’re just… strong.”

“It’s exactly for that reason why I can’t fall behind.” Annabeth paused, sticking her hands in the pocket of her sweater. “I don’t have any special gifts like all of you do. I need to work twice as hard to be anywhere near your levels.”

“And yet it’s you, the person without any badass powers, who survived Tartarus, and the guy who can control water and even blood, was the weaker link.”

“You’re not a weak link, Percy.”

“That’s how I feel every time I think about it.” He stared at her seriously. “Annabeth, I don’t know when I’ll ever stop thanking you for saving me down there.”

“It was Nico too. Had he not told Bob about how great you are, even my brains wouldn’t have gotten us through.”

“You’re selling yourself short, Wise Girl.”

“You too, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy smiled wider. “I guess.” He paused before admitting, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Annabeth mimicked softly.

It was a comfort knowing that, but Percy didn’t want to jump to conclusions and say he wanted to get back together. It wouldn’t happen right away—might not even happen at all—as optimistic as he tried to be about it. It was the new norm, and he’d be able to move on sooner or later. At least, that’s what he was hoping for.

“So, are we still friends?” he asked.

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at him with a focused gaze. “Yeah, of course. I just needed time to process everything. It wasn’t your fault, and had you not done that, we might’ve not escaped from her. It fully hit me that night of your dinner party.”

“I’m glad.” Percy traced the stitching on the couch cushion. “Not just glad, but happy, really damn happy, and relieved. Don’t worry; I won’t ask you to take me back. I understand, now anyway. I’m just happy we can be friends again. I know that I probably still scare you, and I don’t want to make you uncomf—”

He was cut off when Annabeth leaned forward and caught his lips with hers. “You talk too much,” she said before giving him another kiss. Was he shocked? Yeah. Was he wondering why this was happening? Duh. Was he just going to leave all the kissing to Annabeth who probably wanted him more than he thought? Fuck no.

Percy cupped her face with both hands, and kissed her back. Softly of course. He wasn’t _that_ desperate—okay, well he _was_ , but he wasn’t going to make it so damn obvious.

“Was that weird?” asked Annabeth when she finally pulled away.

“I like you weird,” Percy dumbly replied. “Weird is good.”

Annabeth gave a soft laugh. “I like you weird too.”

“So… what does that mean for us?”

“Hmm, do I need to kiss you again to make it obvious? Or better yet…” She shook her head. “No, never mind.”

“What? Better yet what?”

She cleared her throat and glanced to the side before her focus landed back on him. “I could always show you in a different way.”

Percy shot out of his seat, but then he sat right back down. “Damn, I looked fucking desperate, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, a lot actually.” Annabeth smiled at him. “Kinda pathetic and silly even.” Then she stood from the couch, taking his hand. “But you wouldn’t be Percy Jackson if you weren’t.”

“Is that all I am? Desperate and pathetically silly?” he asked lightly as he let himself be led by Annabeth to his room.

“You’re a lot of things. If you’re good, I’ll tell you what they are.”

Percy embraced her, stopping them both. With a smirk, he said in a low voice, “I’ll be on my best behavior.” He kissed her slowly, smiling into it as he felt her fingers weave through his hair.

After his shirt was carelessly thrown onto the ground, Percy shut the bedroom door behind him, and promised himself to count every star in the sky. As far as he was concerned, the whole universe was just one big good luck charm if it led him back to the luckiest thing that ever happened to him.

  
  
* * * * *  
  


It took Nico a handful of days before he gathered the courage to visit Percy. Even after his conversation with Hazel, Nico still felt somewhat nervous about confessing his feelings. He really, really hoped Percy wouldn’t react badly to the news.

Nico meant it: he wasn’t expecting anything. He was doing this to move on, not to start up the fantasies again, though he doubted they’d ever sprout back up now that Jason…

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door once he stood outside Percy’s home. There wasn’t an answer for a few moments. Nico checked underneath the mat. The keys were gone, so Percy was definitely home. Maybe he was in the bathroom, or he fell asleep in the tub.

Feeling awkward because he had been standing outside the front door for a suspicious three minutes, Nico decided to shadow-travel to the living room. A part of him felt bad inviting himself in, but his knuckles were going to go white with how hard he was clutching the necklace in his sweater pocket.

Percy wasn’t in the kitchen, nor was he in the living room. Some textbooks were laid out, so he might’ve been studying.

Nico walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. “Percy? You okay in there?” he asked. “Uh, I’m sorry. I let myself in—you didn’t answer the door for a while so I thought…”

Voices were coming from further down the hall. Curiously, Nico walked toward Percy’s bedroom. One of his shirts had been discarded on the floor. Rolling his eyes, Nico picked it up.

He knocked on the bedroom door. “Percy, it’s me.”

“Wha—Nico?!” came Percy’s surprised shout from the other side.

“Yeah, sorry for coming unannounced. But uh, there’s something important that I need to talk to you about.” When he didn’t respond right away, Nico swallowed and continued, “And why is this shirt in the hallway?”

Hurried footsteps padded around in the room, the sound growing louder as they reached the door. Nico steeled his nerves again, rationalizing that this needed to be done. Holding it in any longer would only make matters worse for himself.

“What were you doing, taking a nap?” he asked lightly, as he heard the doorknob turn. “Honestly, sometimes I think you sleep more… than…”

Anything he wanted to say, anything he had been thinking at that moment, anything he had prepared to do completely died once Percy opened his door. He was wearing only sweatpants, his hair disheveled and face rosy. Nico’s eyes widened when he saw Annabeth in the bed, hiding her bare chest with the blankets and looking embarrassed. She sighed and covered her face with her free hand.

Their clothing was strewn around the floor near the bed, and there was only one explanation for that.

“Well, this is awkward,” Annabeth commented. She gave Nico an embarrassed smile.

“Uh, Nico,” started Percy. “Hey it’s nice to see you, but um, I didn’t think you’d be stopping by today!”

“I…” he tried, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Nico threw the crumpled shirt on the ground. “Sorry, this was a bad time. I’ll come back some—I’ve gotta go.”

He hurried out of the house and made it only as far as the yard. Percy, now equipped with a shirt and shark slippers, grabbed his wrist and said, “Wait, Nico!”

Nico yanked his arm back. “Don’t touch me like that.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Percy held his hands up defensively. “I didn’t mean for you to see us that way. I wasn’t even expecting it. Things just—I needed help with some math homework so Annie came over and somewhere along the way we were talking about our breakup and then we ended up having make-up sex which I didn’t think I’d ever have but y’know it does feel pretty damn—”

“You two are back together, is that what you’re saying?” Nico cut in sharply.

“Probably, I think?” replied Percy, scratching his head.

“You ‘ _think_ ’? How can you think—no, whatever. That’s your business.”

“Why are you mad?” asked Percy, irritation lining his tone.

“I’m not mad.”

“Kinda sounds like it.”

He wasn’t mad, not really. Not at Percy. Not at Annabeth. He was mad at himself. For that split second when he had walked into Percy’s home, Nico wondered if he might’ve had a chance for more than friendship with the older boy.

Seeing Percy and Annabeth back together, as evidenced by the aftermath of what was probably some crazy sex hour, well, it left Nico feeling rather upset. Heartbroken? No, not quite. But that was exactly why he was angry at himself.

The fact that he wasn’t torn up inside, completely shattered, absolutely devastated, was because of the single truth that Percy Jackson just wasn’t his world anymore.

What would be the point then of telling him about his feelings? Percy wouldn’t care. Hell, he was too high off his euphoria with Annabeth. He’d just brush it off and give some smartass remark of how he was flattered a guy liked him, that Nico was only like a little brother to him—whatever came out of that stupid, gaping hole Percy called a mouth.

Nico turned on his heel to leave, but Percy walked in front of him. “Hey wait a minute, you can’t just show up at my house at a weird time, saying you need to talk to me about something important, and then leave!”

“You’re occupied with your newly reestablished girlfriend. There’s nothing to say.”

“There’s a lot to say! Like why you just invited yourself inside without knocking—”

“I did knock. You didn’t answer and I felt stupid standing out there.”

“I have a doorbell!” Percy exclaimed. “You could’ve just used that instead of invading my house when I didn’t even expect you to visit!”

That was true; Nico didn’t think to use the doorbell. He was so nervous, all he wanted was to hurry up and get the weight off his chest. “Sorry, _okay?_ I’ll remember that next time.”

“You still didn’t tell me why you’re mad, Nico.”

“I’m not mad! I already told you!”

“Well you damn sure look pretty pissed to me!”

Nico growled, and then said, “Wouldn’t you be if you found out one of your friends only wants you around because you’re useful?!”

Percy looked at him quizzically. “What’re you talking about?”

“Back during the war, when you guys rescued me, you only agreed because I was useful—because I was part of the prophecy, didn’t you?”

It took a few moments, but Percy seemed to register what Nico was referring to, if his surprised expression was anything to go by. “I didn’t agree to _not_ rescue you.”

“You sure as hell didn’t argue to save me when Leo and Jason were doubtful! That’s basically saying you didn’t trust me even after all the time you’ve known me!”

“I do trust you! Without you, Annabeth and I would’ve never been able to come out of Tartarus! You took everyone to the doors! You were very useful!”

“So then my rescue really was simple convenience?”

Percy clenched his fists at his sides. “No that’s not what I mea—I don’t get why you’re mad! We saved you didn’t we?”

“As someone who has known me for a while, you should’ve vouched for me when Jason and Leo had doubts! Not just agree because ‘oh well he’ll help us because it says so in the stars and that’s all that matters’.”

“That’s in the past! There’s nothing I can do about it now, okay?”

So it was true then. Percy didn’t defend him.

“After all this time,” Nico began slowly. “You still… don’t trust me? After everything I had done to help you before we were neck deep in the Giant War… you honestly couldn’t say I’m reliable?”

Percy shook his head, looking mildly annoyed, and then focused his attention back to Nico. “You could’ve told me about both camps and still gone off to find the Doors of Death! That was important information, Nico. Like I was a _Greek_ demigod in a _Roman_ demigod camp. I didn’t have my memories; I was _lost._ And why did it even matter anymore to keep that a secret when my presence there already raised questions?”

When Nico didn’t say anything in response, Percy continued, “Excuse me for feeling just a tiny bit betrayed _again._ So yeah, I didn’t disagree when Jason and Leo argued if you could be trusted, because at that point, I wasn’t even sure anymore myself. But I wasn’t going to let you die either. We got you back; you’re alive. That’s all that matters! I asked you to take everyone to the Doors of Death, didn’t I? That should’ve already said I trust you a great deal! What more do you want?”

Sighing heavily, Percy added, “Nico, you’re strong, but not strong enough to go off by yourself all the time! You got captured by two—not one, _two_ —giants! You could’ve died! If you weren’t being so reckless then maybe we would’ve had a bit more time to find Annabeth before she—”

“You’re seriously blaming me for something I had no control over?!” Nico shouted, finally finding the will to defend himself. “That part is _not_ my fault! Once someone is chosen for a prophecy, there’s no way around it! I didn’t _ask_ to be a key part of yet another war, but that’s what happened! Even if you hadn’t rescued me and let me die, o-or even if I was there and didn’t ‘let’ myself get captured, or _however_ the fuck these things work, that doesn’t guarantee she wouldn’t have still fallen!”

Nico ran his hands through his hair, shaking his head. “What you’re saying doesn’t even—I was part of the prophecy so you still would’ve had to rescue me in some way! There was no avoiding that! I don’t understand why you—ugh!”

Did Percy seriously feel like Nico was the reason he and Annabeth suffered through what they did, all because they spent time saving him? Just when Nico thought he was making a breakthrough with this friendship, he got slapped in the face yet again by the fact he was only wanted if he was useful.

Isn’t that what Percy was doing now? Using Nico to get rid of his loneliness because Annabeth had broken up with him? And now that she was back, he probably wouldn’t want to spend as much time with Nico anymore. Or at all.

His usefulness had expired. Of course this happens to him just when he let his guard down. Nico would laugh at his own shitty luck if he wasn’t so angry and upset.

“Wh—no! No, no gods I’m not blaming you for that! I’d never blame you for that! All I was saying is—look I’m _sorry_ , okay?” Percy pleaded tiredly. “But you can’t just run off and do everything yourself! We were trying to beat the clock, and you were in trouble and Annabeth was in trouble too and—”

“It’s _always_ about Annabeth with you, isn’t it?!” Nico knew he was screaming now. People would probably come out of their homes and tell them to shut up any minute now. “You have other friends too! Or do you not care what the fuck happens to them as long as your precious Annabeth is safe?”

Percy tugged at his hair. “Why aren’t you pissed at Jason?! He was the one who sided with Leo, not me!”

“Oh believe me, I was pissed at him! But there’s a huge difference here! Jason didn’t know me at all back then! You _did!_ ” Nico shoved a finger into Percy’s chest. “You—You knew me since you saved Bianca and me from the manticore. You, Perseus Jackson, have known me the longest out of all our friends!”

Nico cut Percy off before he could give a reply. “I took you down to the Underworld to get the power of Achilles so you could be safer during the war. I took everyone to the Doors of Death not only because it had to be done, but also to save your sorry ass, and your girlfriend’s. I even complimented you to Bob just in casual conversation, and he ended up helping you while you were down in Tartarus because of it. I moved the Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood with Reyna, even though I almost died several times overexerting my shadow-travel powers, among other things. Even now, I try to keep you company when you’re not busy because I know you’re lonely. I have _always_ helped you! Are you saying after all of that, you still can’t trust me?”

He gripped the sides of his skull with his hands. “Gods, how much do I have to do to prove my _worth_ to you?!”

Percy looked at him with wide eyes and the beginnings of regret on his features. Taking a deep breath to push back any threat of tears, Nico continued, “You couldn’t even defend me from people who didn’t know me, when you used to be the only person who knew more than my name and my divine heritage. You’re actually blaming me—ME—for your suffering, one that I didn’t have _any_ control over, and one I wish you or Annabeth would’ve never gone through. After all I’ve done for you, you still don’t think of me as anything more than that annoying little kid you rescued those years ago.”

“Nico, no I’m not blaming you for that! Prove your worth—I’d never—all I meant was—I do trust—” Percy tried in a softer tone, but Nico held his hand up.

“Save it, Jackson. I don’t want to hear it.”

“But _you’re_ the one who asked me to explain myself, and now you won’t let—”

“I don’t want to hear any more of your excuses!” Nico’s fists trembled at his sides, his shoulders hunched. “I thought we were finally friends! I thought we were seriously getting somewhere!”

“Why can’t you stop and take a second to _think?!_ ” asked Percy as he threw his arms up in the air. “You withheld important information! That would’ve saved everyone a lot of trouble much sooner! But y’know we’re past all of this now! This whole argument is stupid!”

“You’re still not getting it!”

“Then _you_ tell me Nico what I’m not getting!”

“I wanted to be your friend!” he admitted. “And I thought if I did all things things, that I’d finally be worth—” Nico shook his head. “I thought that you didn’t see me anymore as some sort of nuisance with how hard you were trying to connect with me! But now I know better, and I was stupid to think otherwise.”

“I still want that Nico!” Percy said, gripping his shoulders.

Nico jerked away from him. “Don’t touch me!” He pointed his finger at Percy. “You say _you’re_ the one who felt betrayed? How do you think I feel? How do you think I felt when I found out you saw me as just another tool to victory?”

“A wh— _tool?_ When did I ever call you that? Nico I’ve never—like yeah _okay_ we needed you in order to complete our quest but—well I guess in a way that means you _were_ a tool, but then so was everyone else involved and—”

Walking backward away from Percy, Nico cut in, “After everything I’ve done for you—we were never close, yeah, but you still knew that I was on your side, and that I’d always fight for the good guys—for the heroes! And yet…”

He looked to his shoes, blinking his tears away. Then he glanced up at Percy from underneath his bangs, giving him a cold glare.

“But you’re not really a hero, right? Not like you’re supposed to be. Because heroes—they’d defend their friends, and the people on their side, in more ways than one. They’re righteous and fair all the time—but you, you’re just…”

Percy was only a person. He was a hero, but at the same time he wasn’t. Nor was he a monster. Inherently flawed, just like Nico. Great heroes were everything normal people were not: perfect. That’s why they were created in the first place, right? Mankind’s dream of perfection, the type of perfection that’d realistically never be attainable? Then again, heroes always had some sort of flaw they needed to get over, just like in the myths. Did that word even _mean_  anything anymore? Or did Nico simply not grasp its truth soon enough?

Yeah, that’s right. Percy was a kid; just a person. Nico couldn’t blame him for that. Percy was going to disappoint, just like Nico, just like Will, like Jason, Reyna, Hazel, every single person in the world….

What a blind fool he had been all these years.

“You’re just like everyone else.”

Percy looked surprised, and even confused. He took a step closer. “No, I’m not Nico! I just—”

“Just leave me alone, please.”

“But—”

“Leave me ALONE!”

A crack formed on the ground between them, and Nico looked at it in horror. It was all too familiar: the feeling of betrayal, his instantaneous anger, a type of loathing he wouldn’t truly mean later, Percy trying to explain himself—it was like Bianca died all over again.

Percy looked at the crack in the ground, and then he looked back at Nico. “I’m sorry, about everything. I didn’t—gods please don’t vanish again like you did that first time!”

“ _Now_ you care?”

“Yes? I’ve always cared, Nico.”

“Just shut up. I’m going home, so leave me alone.”

“But we seriously need to sit down and talk about—!”

Nico shook his head and stepped into a shadow. “Go fuck yourself, Jackson.”

He disappeared into the nether before Percy could get another word in.

For a moment Nico considered going to the Underworld. But then his father would ask why and he really didn’t want to have that conversation. Instead, Nico ended up in the living room of his villa.

Nico fished through his pocket and grabbed the necklace he had made for Percy. He glared at it, gritting his teeth, and then he pulled it apart. The beads burst away from their string and scattered all over the floor and onto the coffee table. The lone seashell fell helplessly to the ground. Nico crushed it under his shoe.

He stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his room. Nico slunk down the wall in the corner and brought his knees up to his chest. His lip quivered as he finally allowed himself to cry. He sobbed and sniffed as he replayed his argument with Percy over and over again.

Was he being stupid getting worked up over nothing? Should he have never brought it up because it was in the past, like Percy said? Did it even matter if Percy had or hadn’t trusted him back then, because the important thing was Nico got rescued? He didn’t know what to think anymore.

There wasn’t anyone to comfort him this time around. He’d only be a bother to Reyna, Jason was a country’s distance away in addition to being upset with him, Hazel shouldn’t see him like this, and Percy, well, he was the root of the problem.

No, it was Nico himself. He was so naïve to think rebuilding a connection with Percy wouldn’t be too hard, that there wouldn’t be any significant ups and downs. He meant it when he said he didn’t harbor romantic attachments to Percy anymore, but that didn’t make the argument hurt any less. Was Percy ever going to tell him about that incident? Was he ever going to admit that he never fully trusted Nico, even after all they had been through? Or was he going to keep it from him and leave it in the past like Jason did—

“Oh gods, Jason.” Nico wiped his eyes. “I didn’t believe him—didn’t _want_ to believe him. The things I said—” Nico threaded his fingers through his hair, “I’m such a shitty friend. Damn it, damn it!”

There were a lot of people Nico wanted to blame, but the one person he was angry at most was himself. Sure, nobody was perfect, which is what Jason had echoed just weeks before, but that wasn’t much of a comfort to Nico. He still made the same mistakes, and got the same results. This time around, he only had himself to blame.

Nobody was perfect, not even Percy Jackson. Nico simply couldn’t believe it took him this long to wholeheartedly realize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/84474372393) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> You don't know how many times I had to edit the argument scene. It was frustrating me to no end, but I think I reached the point where I'm satisfied enough in its comprehension. I'll probably edit it again at a later time since I'm still doubtful, but for now, I'm comfortable enough with it. What do you all think? Do you feel Nico was overreacting and silly to bring all that up, because he was saved in the end so it didn't matter if Percy didn't trust him? Is Percy the one who needs to think before he speaks and realize you'll have to face your errors, no matter how grand or slight, at some point? Or are both/neither in the wrong? I'm curious, since how I've interpreted this portion of canon may differ from yours.
> 
> Not to worry though. I did say Nico and Percy would get their closure, but getting closure isn't always a smooth ride. In a future chapter, they'll finally sit down and calmly discuss everything that happened. This arc won't end until they at least come to an understanding of their relevance to each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	56. Nubivagant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nubivagant**  
>  [NOO·bih·vay·gant] _English_  
>  (adj.) moving among clouds

Hazel was usually one of the first legionnaires out and about in the mornings. She was also one of the several people in charge of feeding the horses and pegasi, so they needed to be taken care of before the day started. She loved spending fresh mornings with them, feeding them, grooming them, and whispering sweet little comments to them as she stroked their snouts—there was just so much to love about them.

It was one of her favorite periods of the day and also one of the only times she was by herself. So when she saw Percy standing outside the stables looking anxious, she was more than a little curious.

“Oh, Hazel, morning,” he greeted when he finally saw her. “I hoped I’d find you here.”

“Hi Percy,” she said in return. “What’re you doing here, and so early to boot?”

“I need to talk to you. It’s about Nico.”

“Did something happen?” she asked worriedly.

Percy leaned against the stable wall and sighed. “I messed up.”

“How?”

“Nico came to talk to me about something yesterday and it didn’t go well—it was both our faults. He stormed off before anything could be resolved, and I was gonna go after him, but Annabeth said it’d be best if I gave him time to cool down.” Percy ran a hand through his hair. “I’m worried about him though and so I was wondering if you’d be able to check up on him for me?”

“Hold on,” Hazel replied, putting her hands up to pause him. “I still don’t know exactly what happened. Tell me that first, otherwise I’m just gonna stand here all confused.”

So he did. Percy explained briefly that Nico had visited unexpectedly when Annabeth was over—for some reason Percy blushed slightly at the mention, not that Hazel cared why exactly—and then he left hurriedly. That escalated to an argument out in the neighborhood in which Nico wanted to know why Percy didn’t stand up for him during the jar incident.

“Oh Nico….” Hazel held her head in her hands.

“You see?” Percy sighed. “I messed up, and he was so mad, he didn’t give me a chance to say sorry. Just when I thought we were finally getting somewhere, this happens.”

“I’ll go visit him and make sure he’s okay then,” she replied. “But no guarantees he’ll want to talk to you right away. He might just stay mad for a few days and ignore you altogether.”

“I know, and I understand. Gods, I manage to fix one relationship, and damage another, all in the same day.”

“What are you talking about?”

Percy looked at her bashfully. “Oh, right. Well uh, Annabeth and I finally talked about stuff, and I think we’re gonna—like I don’t know for sure, and it won’t happen right away, I know that, but I think we’re gonna get back together.”

“That’s great Percy,” Hazel said with a slight smile. She’d be a lot more overjoyed if she didn’t feel terrible for Nico. “I’m really happy for you both.”

“Thanks. I’m happy for us too. But I think Nico might be mad at me over that too.”

Hazel steeled herself, hoping to the gods that Percy wasn’t that sharp. “Wh-Why do you think that?”

“Well, he visited when Annie and I, uh, just finished having, er…,” he scratched the back of his head, “… _relations_ , and he saw the aftermath of that, kinda.”

Oh, that explained Nico’s anger so much more. The situation was worse than oblivious Percy thought it was.

Hazel simply nodded as her face grew warm, not sure what she was supposed to say. She looked at Percy, waiting for him to continue. After a few moments of him looking embarrassingly guilty, he said, “I think Nico might have a crush on Annabeth. I mean, he wouldn’t get that upset seeing us like that if he didn’t, right? Like he didn’t tell me that’s why he was initially mad, but it’s easy to assume that’s the reason.”

Thank the gods Percy wasn’t quick as a whip when it came to romance. Otherwise Nico would be in serious trouble. “I’ll talk to him, and see what’s up,” Hazel said. “But if he tells me not to confide whatever he says in anyone else, then my hands will be tied. Sorry Percy.”

“No, I understand. I just… really don’t want to keep messing up with him, and yet I’m still doing exactly that.”

Hazel gave him a reassuring (if somewhat pitying) smile, and patted his arm. “You’ll get there with him eventually.”

“You really think so?”

“I do. But I need a favor from you before I go.”

“What is it?”

“Can you look after the horses and pegasi for me please? Today was my turn to groom them, but I’ll be with Nico for probably most of the day.”

Percy arched an eyebrow. “It’s Saturday. Why are you working?”

“Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean we can afford to slack off. Our training days are shorter on Saturdays and Sundays, but unless we personally ask for it, we don’t get vacations.”

“Man, being in the legion sounds like it sucks. I wouldn’t know since I was only in it for, like, a really short time. Glad I left.”

“It’s not for everyone, definitely. But if you can take care of those beautiful creatures in there, I’d really appreciate it. There should be a few more people coming to help too in a while, so don’t worry about doing everything yourself.”

“Okay, yeah, I can do that. And thanks for doing this, Hazel. I really appreciate it.”

With another smile and a wave at Percy, Hazel left him in favor of coming to Nico’s aid. Her legs wouldn’t carry her fast enough, even though she came to an eventual run after power-walking out of the camp. Finding the darkest shadow around that she could, she jumped into the nether and willed herself to the interior of Nico’s villa.

It was quiet when she emerged from one of the shadows of the living room. The beads of the gift necklace Nico had made for Percy were scattered all over the carpet, the lone seashell now a cluster of shards on the tiled floor. “My poor brother….” Hazel whispered to herself, before going up to the second story. She knocked on Nico’s bedroom door once.

“Nico? It’s me, Hazel.”

She heard the faint sound of sniffling, and her heart began to sink. “Nico? Can I come in?”

When he didn’t respond, Hazel slowly turned the knob and peeked inside before opening the door all the way. Nico was sitting in a corner, the shadows a shade darker there than the rest of the room. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, which were brought up to his chest. Nico hid his face there, though he stopped sniffling when Hazel shut the door.

“Nico?” she tried again. Slowly she knelt beside him. No beating around the bush this time, like she shamefully tried to do the day they last hung out. It wouldn’t clear up anything if she didn’t speak her mind. “Percy came to find me. He said you were really upset, and that maybe I’d be able to help you get through it. Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Like she suspected, Nico shook his head. He still didn’t look at her, and she couldn’t even see the sides of his face. Man, he really needed a haircut. As much as she loved his mess of soft fluffy hair, it could be pretty—now wasn’t the time to think about that.

Hazel rubbed his back and she felt Nico take a deep breath. He continued to remain silent. The shadows lessened around him. Then he mumbled, “I’m so stupid.”

“Nico, you’re not stupid.”

Finally lifting his head, he looked at Hazel with sad eyes. They were pink and puffy, and he looked like he didn’t sleep well either. Her heart broke a little more for her brother. When would the world just let him be happy for once?

“Am I?” He looked ahead of him. “I’m a horrible friend. A horrible, stupid, friend.” Nico turned to look at her again. “Did Percy tell you what happened?”

“He didn’t go into a lot of detail. All he shared was that you two had an argument, and that you seemed angry after catching him and Annabeth, uh… y’know…”

“I wasn’t angry at that. I was angry that I _wasn’t_ angry, though that’s not all that upset me.”

“Come again?”

Nico sighed and let his legs fold down. He crossed them, and leaned his back against the wall. “I wasn’t angry when I caught them. I should’ve been—I thought I would be. But I wasn’t. I wasn’t angry, and I wasn’t sad. I wasn’t heartbroken, devastated, or anything like that, even though for a split second I thought—out of nothing but fleeting curiosity—what it’d be like to be with Percy. But I think all of that was just me trying to convince myself I wasn’t over him, when the opposite is true.”

“You’re over Percy?” asked Hazel in disbelief. Well color her surprised. She was positive Nico still wanted his longtime crush-turned-love, otherwise he wouldn’t have made such a pretty necklace for him—unless that too was just another attempt to convince himself he hadn’t moved on from Percy.

Nico nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t even need to see him and Annabeth back together to know that. I knew it for a while, ever since Will dumped me.”

“So why were you so upset? I mean, Percy told me that you two argued because of the jar thing.”

Hazel listened patiently as Nico recounted the argument, repeating what Percy had said word by word. She grew angrier with every passing moment, but yelling at Percy wouldn’t do anything. He already felt guilty, otherwise he wouldn’t come to her to help. Still, he wasn’t going to get off scot-free either. What she would do when that time came would have to wait. Right now Nico needed all of her attention and empathy.

“Nico, I’m so sorry.” Hazel brought him into a hug, holding him tight. Nico hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder.

“I should’ve seen it coming, but I didn’t want to believe that Jason was right.” His hold on her became a little tighter. “I didn’t want to face the fact that I yelled at him for nothing.”

“But he didn’t immediately agree to rescue you either.” Hazel let go of him and sat down properly. “It’s understandable why you were mad.”

“That doesn’t excuse some of the things I said—lies that I shouted!” Nico dug his fingers into his hair. “I actually told him that we don’t have to hang out all the time, making it sound like I was _annoyed_ by that. And I told him that the people who spread rumors that we’re more than friends are wrong, because I’d never want him that way. That was the biggest lie of them all.”

Wait, what? Did Nico…? Oh boy.

“Um, what are you saying?” asked Hazel carefully. “Are you telling me that you…?”

Nico looked at her guiltily.

“I don’t love or even like Percy anymore. I haven’t for a while.”

He paused, waiting for her to say something. When she didn’t, he huffed softly.

“I like Jason.”

Even in the dim lighting of the room, Hazel could see his cheeks had turned a shade of rose at the admittance.

This was equally good news, and bad news. The good news was that both Jason and Nico returned the other’s feelings. The bad news was that their friendship took a blow and Jason was adamant that Percy would always be the number one guy in Nico’s life. Hazel didn’t want to start dividing the blame though.

“You do?” She tried to keep her voice calm and normal, and not overexcited because for once something could potentially go right with Nico’s life.

With a nod, he continued, “I do. I like Jason a lot, more than I ever liked…” He stared at his shoes, and Hazel didn’t need the last puzzle piece of that sentence to know what Nico was going to say, “and I’m scared he likes me back.”

Gosh darn it to heck. Okay, this went back to bad news real quick. That could only mean Nico did everything and said everything he did because he was afraid of his own feelings, and that of Jason’s. “Do you even know if he likes fellas, like you do?” Hazel started.

“He likes both, not that he’s ashamed of it, or even tries to hide it. But I sure as hell didn’t ever suspect it until he told me.” Nico held his head in his hand. “Please don’t tell him I told you. I don’t know if he wanted anyone else to know. Gods, now I feel even worse.”

“I won’t tell him, I promise. But why are you scared his feelings are mutual?”

“Because he shouldn’t like me!” Nico exclaimed. “Jason shouldn’t want me that way! We were only supposed to be friends, the best of friends, and we’d have our own partners and stuff and—but then this happens. I fall for him, and I wish I would’ve seen it sooner so I could’ve done something about it before it got worse! Gods, I can’t believe I have a damn _type!_ Because that’s what he is, _my type_ , and I want to pull my hair out every time I think about it!”

Hazel knew now was definitely not the time to laugh even the slightest bit, so she reminded herself that her brother was suffering over several things at once yet again. That sobered her mood in an instant. “Nico, what’s so bad about having a type? And how do you even know that? You’ve only ever liked two guys.”

“I like the heroic kind of guys, I always have. Even the fictional ones. And Jason is _literally_ Captain America, otherwise Leo wouldn’t have given him that dumb nickname. I fell right into Fate’s trap!” Nico tugged a little at his hair. “Jason was being so obvious that he was jealous I was spending so much time with Percy, and after everything Will had said—that my friendship with Jason isn’t normal and that he might have a thing for me, I just… panicked.”

“So you don’t want him to like you? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes—I mean, no—I don’t know!” With both hands, Nico ran his fingers through his hair. “All I know is that if it’s true, Jason deserves better than me. He’ll get tired of me eventually, just like Will, and it’d hurt a lot more if I were his boyfriend than if I were simply his friend. Because if we’re only friends, then this way I can’t get hurt the same way again. I know that if anything did happen between us, if we really became… something, I know the inevitable would happen.”

“You’d break up and not be friends anymore?”

“Worse than that: I’d eventually fall in love with him. I know myself, and if we couldn’t be friends anymore after my feelings grow to that point, I wouldn’t be able to stand it. The whole thing would kill me.”

“Nico,” Hazel put her hand on his forearm, “You’re just making a lot of assumptions! Why wouldn’t Jason put in more than a hundred percent into a possibility like that? One where you two can become a couple? He already thinks you’re this amazing person and he sticks to you like glue through everything! He’s patient and kind, and heck if he hasn’t left now after all your nightmares or your attitude and everything else you think makes you a horrible person, then I believe he’s in it for the long haul. Don’t you think so too?”

“But he did leave, and that’s my point,” Nico replied desperately. “He didn’t even say goodbye, and he left me a note saying he needed his space.”

“That’s different than leaving forever! I’d need my space too if I had a huge argument with my friend. I wouldn’t want to yell at them even more when I’m angry and not thinking.” Hazel put a hand to Nico’s cheek. “This has to do with what Will told you, doesn’t it? That you’re high maintenance and all those other lies, lies that made you feel like you’re not worth the trouble?”

“They’re not lies.”

“Yes they are. Everyone has problems, and that jerk can’t understand that. All your insecurities and stuff don’t go away in an hour or even in a full day. Heck, it takes years sometimes. You’re not this undesirable monster who only causes problems. Nico, you have needs and wants and doubts and all this other stuff. That’s normal. What _isn’t_ was him manipulating you for so long.”

Hazel brushed Nico’s bangs off to the side. “I’ve seen how much Jason cares about you, and it’s obvious he thinks you’re the bee’s knees. If he did like you that way, then I’d be pretty happy.”

“Why?”

“Because—okay, this is going to sound dumb but, I sometimes think about the type of guy I’d want for you. Jason comes pretty close to my standards.”

Nico smiled slightly. “You actually think about mom stuff like that?”

“Yes, I can’t help it! I just want you to be happy, and I think he’d make you happy.”

“I know he would,” Nico admitted. “But that’s why I’m scared. Everything that made me happy was taken away from me, Bianca being the primary example. My happiness never lasts long, I’ve found, and I don’t want anything to happen to Jason just because my luck is crap. You and Reyna are the exceptions to this, but I still get scared someday you two will be taken away from me in some way, just like Bianca was. I know nobody can escape death, but the mortal side of me, the one that isn’t Hades’s kid, can’t get rid of that fear. Should anything happen to Jason if we did become something, I wouldn’t be the same ever again.”

“Oh, Nico….” Hazel hugged him again. She wasn’t sure what to say, as death was inevitable. She herself would be devastated if anything happened to him, or to Frank. But that was no reason to not let herself live her life. Nico needed to understand that too. Jason would die at some point, as would Nico and everyone else, but fear of death and not taking any chances because of that, well, that was no way to live. Nico wouldn’t be happy that way either.

Before Hazel could say anything more, an Iris Message popped into the air. Nico and Hazel glanced at it and found Reyna’s portrait looking at them. It was probably somewhere outside as the sound of rushing water could be heard in the background.

“Nico, are you alright?” she asked. “For some reason I found Percy at the stables as I passed by, and he said he had asked Hazel to talk to you because he ‘fucked up real bad’ so you didn’t want anything to do with him.”

Sighing, Nico replied, “We had a fight, and some things were made clear because of it.”

“I’m coming over there.”

“I thought you were disappointed in—”

“No, I’m not. I may still be slightly upset, but not to the point where I wouldn’t want to help you through this; I wouldn’t be a good friend otherwise. I’m still not going to tell you what to do about the Jason problem, because that you need to figure out on your own, but I think by now the reality has cemented itself in your mind that you ‘fucked up’ like Percy has, though to what degree, I still don’t know.”

Hazel had no idea what Reyna was talking about, but she’d get an answer at a later time. “When are you coming over?” she decided to ask instead.

“Maybe in half an hour. Today is my day off, but I want to remind Frank of what he’ll be covering for me today. I’m assuming you’ll want a day off too, Hazel? I can always add in your missing hours to regular days.”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure to do that before I leave here. I’ll see you both soon.” Reyna swiped the screen, leaving Hazel and Nico to the silence of the room.

“What happened between you two?” Hazel asked. She really hoped she wasn’t sounding nosy.

“Reyna wasn’t happy at how I’ve been handling the Jason situation. I explained myself so she understands now, but it was a jackass thing of me to do regardless.” Nico paused, picking at a stray piece of skin near his fingernail. “Thank you for coming over. I still feel pretty crappy, but not as much as before. It helped talking to you about stuff.”

“That’s what sisters are for.” Hazel kissed his cheek. “I’ll always help you through anything; you can count on me. You’re my brother, and I love you with all my heart, Nico.”

“I love you too, Haze.”

Hazel smiled at him and stood, holding her hand out to help him up. Nico took it and rose from the floor. “Since I’m here,” she began. “How about I make us some breakfast?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. Do you really want me to fuss over you instead thanks to my ‘mom thoughts’? I _am_ technically the older sibling here. I just let you think you’re my big brother most of the time.” She winked at him.

Nico managed to smile a little. “Fine, okay. I’ll eat.”

“Yes. And then please take a nap after you sort out things with Reyna. By the looks of it, you didn’t sleep well, did you?”

“Nope. I tried, but I had another nightmare. It wasn’t as bad as usual, but I still couldn’t sleep much.”

Hazel ran her fingers through Nico’s hair. “Then I’ll lie next to you the whole time so you know you’re not alone. Not anymore.”

  
* * * * *  


To say Nico was miserable was an understatement. Even with Hazel and Reyna’s support over the next several days, he still felt like the shittiest person in human history.

His self-loathing only increased tenfold whenever he replayed his argument with Jason. As for Percy, the guy hadn’t come to visit Nico since they last saw each other. He was probably too busy hooking up with Annabeth, or mending their relationship, or whatever the hell they had been doing that Friday night.

The old side of Nico refused to let him hate Percy because everyone made mistakes, but the newer, more mature side of his psyche told him it was still a shitty thing to do regardless. It definitely knocked some sense into him. He knew he didn’t love Percy anymore, and now he wasn’t so sure if being his friend was even worth it, not after the truth he learned.

Instead of beating himself up about it, or Percy, Nico focused on how he’d apologize to Jason. He still couldn’t think of anything that would outweigh the careless nonchalance he gave to the guy who was supposed to be his best friend.

Jason kept true to his word, and hadn’t contacted Nico at all. Reyna had said that Jason called her two days ago for some business matters. He didn’t once ask how Nico was, and when Reyna casually said Nico was doing alright, Jason simply replied with a straight face, “That’s good.” Without missing a beat, he continued on with whatever inter-camp business needed to be done. He asked for no elaboration and he didn’t show any signs of curiosity in his features, at least from what Reyna could tell.

When she had relayed this information to Nico, he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat as his heart sank into his stomach. “If it makes you feel any better,” she had told him that day, “he didn’t ask how anyone was doing.”

That didn’t make Nico feel better, actually.

“What am I going to do?” Nico mumbled to himself. He was walking back home with a few grocery bags. It was near dinner time, and he’d been moping around for the last three days that he didn’t notice the groceries needed to be restocked. “Jason’s angrier than I thought, not that I can blame him. At this point, I don’t think anything I do will truly make up for what happened.”

He was passing by the plaza fountain when he heard a familiar, yet somewhat obnoxious voice speak up.

“Now now, don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Nico turned around. “Lord Apollo?”

The sun god gave him a rather sunny smile. “In the flesh! Surprised to see me?”

“A little, yes. What are you doing here?”

“I came to give a seminar to med students at the university. Now I’m here to pick up my compensation of a hundred palm trees.” Apollo turned to look at the Senate house. “Because if they don’t give them to me like they promised, oh, well, the Bubonic Plague just might make a comeback!”

Though he said it in the most cheerful tone Nico had heard from him yet, it sent a slight chill down his spine regardless. “How did the seminar go?” Nico asked, wanting to take Apollo’s mind off of throwing the populace back into the Middle Ages.

“Great actually! Though some people weren’t paying attention. I think they were too busy fantasizing about me or admiring my divine physique. But I can’t fault them for that, now can I?”

Nico was positive, that had he not been a knowledgeable demigod of Greek history, he’d easily confuse Apollo for Narcissus.

“Anyway, I’m surprised you didn’t know I was here!” Apollo said, turning back to Nico. “Didn’t Reyna or anyone else tell you?”

“I’ve been at home, and haven’t left until today, so no.”

“Back to being a recluse, are we? Though I guess it’s a natural reaction after your fight with Jason.” Apollo chuckled when he took in Nico’s wide-eyed look. “Surprised? Oh I knew this would happen the moment I stepped foot in Camp Half-Blood. I have the best foresight in the world.”

When Nico didn’t respond, Apollo asked, “So when are you coming back?”

“I don’t know, and if I may be honest, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this with you, Lord Apollo.”

“Don’t worry, I get it. But you should know that I’m leaving in another day back to Half-Blood. So if you want a ride, you better let me know before I take off.”

“Thank you for the offer. I’ll… think about it.”

“Well think fast, because you have less than forty-eight hours to take me up on the offer.” Apollo looked back to the Senate house and saw a few of the chairs walking in. “Oh, looks like they’re finally gonna assemble. Well I’ll leave you to your thoughts, cutie pie.” Apollo waved at him and flashed Nico a wide, toothy smile before striding over to the steps of the Senate house.

On the rest of the trip back to his villa, Nico seriously considered taking Apollo up on that offer to hitch a ride back to Camp Half-Blood. Half of him wanted to consult with Reyna about it, but maybe this was the beginning of Nico needing to decide for himself what he wanted to do to fix his mistakes.

So, on the day Apollo said he’d leave, Nico sought him out.

It wasn’t that hard, considering Apollo parked his hotrod right on Nico’s lawn.

“There’s a street you know,” he said under his breath as he walked outside.

“The green compliments my baby’s red a lot nicer than asphalt black,” replied Apollo, apparently having heard him. “So, did you think about my offer?”

“I did. And… I’ve decided that I will go with you back to camp.”

“Great! Are you all packed?”

“Uh, actually…” Nico rubbed his arm. “First I was going to tell Reyna I was leaving.”

“Oh good, that works out then. She’s waiting for me to pick up the palm trees near Camp Jupiter. So get to moving and pack your things! There’s no time to waste!”

Nico wasn’t sure how wrathful Apollo could be, as he didn’t seem as lethal as some of the other gods, but he wasn’t going to test his patience right this moment, especially when Nico didn’t even have his sword with him.

After rushing to pack and secure the house, Nico reluctantly sat in the passenger seat of Apollo’s car and it took off a moment later. When the camp came into view, the vehicle descended and landed softly on the grass. Reyna was there with several bunches of palm trees. Nico’s sword was sheathed in her hand.

“How did you know I was going to be here?” he asked her as he hopped out of the car.

“Lord Apollo told me he wouldn’t mind giving you a ride back home. You didn’t have a choice the moment he put that offer on the table.” Reyna handed him his sword. “I figure you’re ready to face your biggest consequence yet?”

“I don’t know. I get nervous thinking about it.”

“And Percy?”

“Is none of my concern.”

Reyna arched an eyebrow as Nico glared down at his shoes. “I don’t want to talk to him right now, and I’m sure he’s busy with Annabeth, in every sense of the word.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say some feelings still lingered.”

“Not the ones you’re thinking of. My anger though? Yeah, that’s definitely lingering alright.” Nico sighed and placed his sword in the car. Apollo was busy resizing all the palm trees so they’d fit in the backset of his car. They shrunk to the size of, well, a literal palm of a hand. Godly powers were so convenient.

“Where’s Hazel?”

“She’s unfortunately caught up with work, but she told me to tell you goodbye and safe travels. She also made you lunch for the road.” Reyna presented him with a large insulated lunch bag. “A word of advice: try not to ask your chauffeur for any elaboration of things he talks about. You will want to jump out of the car and plunge headfirst into the nearest mountaintop.”

Nico smiled weakly. “I’ll remember that, thanks.”

Reyna put both hands on his shoulders. “Things will work out, Nico. But don’t expect them to go back to normal right away either.”

“I’ll… try not to get my hopes up like that,” he replied quietly. “I still have no idea what I’m going to do, but maybe just seeing him will trigger a solution.”

“Well, I believe in you.” She kissed his forehead. “That’s from me.” Then she brought him into a hug. “And this is from Hazel.”

Nico gave her a tight embrace in return. “You can admit it’s also from you. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Hmm,” was all she said in response. Reyna let him go from her prolonged hug. “You better get going. You’ll want to get back home sooner than later.”

“Because of the chatterbox next to me?”

“Yes.”

“I can handle him. Probably. I mean, I used to date his son, so if they’re anything like each other—as much as I hope not—I think I can endure.”

“Well then may all the rest of the gods be with you.”

“Nico! Let’s go!” Apollo said, honking his car horn. All the palm trees had been situated neatly in the back. “I wanna plant these as soon as possible.”

Reyna gave Nico a reassuring nod, and then he climbed back into the car. Apollo set his aviator shades on. “Buckle up, sugar skull. I don’t know if my old man will like you being in his territory, but I guess all we can do is hope for the best.”

“Wait, hold on, what?!”

Nico didn’t get his answer as Apollo drove the car up into the sky. Reyna waved at him from below, and Nico waved back nervously in return.

  
* * * * *  


Thankfully the car ride wasn’t too bad, so far anyway. The first four hours Apollo blasted his radio as they drove through the sky. All the wind was bothersome, but Nico wasn’t cold, surprisingly. It was probably due to Apollo regulating the temperature of his car, considering all the palm trees in the back seat.

“Any requests?” Apollo asked Nico when they were flying over the Midwest.

“No, I’m not a very music savvy person,” replied Nico.

“That’s okay; we can just talk instead.”

Oh great.

“We really don’t have to if—”

“So what’re you gonna do about Jason?”

Apollo wasn’t looking at him. He was keeping the steering wheel steady with his left hand as he focused on the sky in front of him, his right arm draped over the seat they shared. Nico remained silent, remembering not to indulge the god if he didn’t have to.

“Gonna keep a tight zip on your business, huh? Both you and Jason never humor me when I ask about this stuff! If you want my opinion—,” Nico really didn’t, but he listened anyway as he wanted to talk as little as possible, “—I think you should just walk right up to him and speak whatever is on your mind!”

When Nico still didn’t say anything, Apollo continued, “Jason’s pretty sincere, and honesty is the best policy. I’m sure he’d appreciate that a lot more than some grand, elaborate gesture of apology. But then again, you’re the one who knows him best.”

“Of all the things to talk about, I was sure you’d mention when I was going to forgive your son, Lord Apollo.” Nico really didn’t want to talk about Will, but it was better than thinking about Jason, or letting a nosy god into his private business.

“I know exactly when you’re going to forgive him, but that drama has passed, so I don’t care anymore,” Apollo said with a smile. “Your spat with Jason is what’s popular on Hephaestus TV right now.”

Oh gods. Of course the Olympians would be disrespectful enough to watch the business of demigods like some reality show. Aphrodite was probably laughing her ass off at Nico’s craphole he called a love life. The only thing he was glad about was Hades not giving two shits about that mind-numbing device.

“Nice to know we live solely for your entertainment,” Nico said too bitterly. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the dashboard of the car. “Because that’s all us demigods are. Just little unwitting actors in the bigger drama that is our very short, suffering lives. You have fun watching from afar and when we finally kick the bucket, you just move on to amusing yourselves with the next interesting offspring of your brethren. I’m sure none of you would find it so funny if you were in our place and became mortal permanently, threatened every day with the risk of death, immediate or otherwise.”

Sinking back into his seat, Nico continued, “Bet that would knock you all down several fucking leagues off your high horses. Then we demigods would get the chance to be the shitty fucking parents reveling in our children’s constant state of torment until the day you take up permanent residence in my dad’s realm. Wouldn’t that be a real hoot?”

For once Apollo remained quiet, perhaps waiting for his passenger to continue, or perhaps in thought. The music still sounded from the car radio as the wind whisked across their faces. Nico said nothing more, knowing he couldn’t very well defend himself in the air, especially since they were much closer to wherever Olympus was. He was positive several gods heard his rant, not that he particularly cared.

He wasn’t afraid of them, not really. If they did kill him, Hades would have something to say about it, and not even almighty Zeus wanted any trouble with his older brother. Even if that weren’t the case, Nico would fight them all if that’s what it came down to. He wouldn’t win, but maybe his rage at knowing they regarded their children’s lives as nothing more than a pastime on an invasive television program would give him all the motivation he’d need to at least cleave a few divine heads off.

“You have a lot of balls to be talking like that when we’re up here,” Apollo said after another minute. “Fortunately for you, you’re with one of the friendlier gods.”

Nico sat back deeper in his seat. “Though I greatly appreciate you driving me back to camp, Lord Apollo, I’m not going to apologize for what I said. It’s true and you know it. So do your friends and relatives, if they’re watching right now.”

“You’re taking your anger out on the wrong people.”

“Am I? You think we demigods enjoy being confined to the camps, because that’s the only place where we’re truly protected from monsters? We’ll never have a normal life, and you gods are so powerful that you can just waltz right onto the earth and fuck everything that gets you going without a care, and then you just produce more and more suffering souls you call children. And _then_ instead of helping them, you simply watch and laugh while they struggle to survive the shitty fate they were given. The only time you’re even proud of them is when they save your ass from trouble you could’ve very easily avoided. But then again, gods don’t have a moral compass, so expecting anything from your kind is just wasted effort.”

Before Apollo could retort, Nico said, “You may be friendlier than most gods, Lord Apollo; I don’t doubt that. But if you take enjoyment in watching the unfortunate circumstances your children or any other demigod kids go through on that stupid TV, then you’re no different from the rest.”

“Normally I’d kill you by now for talking that way to me,” Apollo said coolly. “Especially considering how generous I’m being. But it’s not a lie, though it’s not the whole truth either. There are some of us who treat our kids’ lives like a relaxing pastime to watch on the TV from a safe distance, but for many more of us, we get to actually see how our kids are doing since we don’t have the good fortune to be allowed to bond with them.”

When Nico said nothing, Apollo continued, “I had a similar conversation with Will a while back. He was just as livid with me as you are with the whole pantheon. But you actually at least _like_ your father, Hestia from what I’ve seen in the past, Persephone maybe, and I get the sense you don’t hate _me_ specifically either. Who are you really mad at? Is it perhaps the very goddess whose area of expertise is what’s bothering you at this point in your life?”

Nico’s stare hardened as he continued to focus on the dashboard. He could _hear_ Apollo smile from beside him. “Ah, so that’s it. Well, can’t say I blame you. She can be a real pain in the ass to everyone—yeah, you heard me Aphrodite!—if she gets jealous or doesn’t get what she wants. Kinda makes a whole lot of sense of why most of her children are so damn petty and why she’s a perfect complement to her current lover; they’re two peas in a pod. But what you’re going through right now isn’t her fault.”

“I know, hard to believe,” Apollo started again when Nico had yet to offer up a response. “But if she controlled how people loved, then she wouldn’t be doing her job. Making people fall in love is no fun to her, and she’s quite the romantic y’know. She likes to see the fire burn slowly until it’s ignited into the passion she cherishes. Then after that she just checks up on them periodically, as she’ll get bored and move on to the next budding couple.”

They flew for an hour more in silence. Nico didn’t have anything to say yet, so he busied himself by eating the food Hazel had packed for him. Though he wanted to be angry at Aphrodite, he knew Apollo was right. Gods couldn’t control the free will of people or demigods. Not even Zeus could do that. They were more like influences, making sure their respective areas of assignment weren’t in disarray.

Maybe Nico was simply tired of blaming himself that he needed another scapegoat. Or maybe he was trying to find a clear cut explanation of why he continuously sabotaged himself when things were going right in his life. The Fates were probably the real criminals, but Nico couldn’t do anything about that. If even the gods were afraid of them, Nico should be too.

“You know, Jason’s an honest guy,” Apollo said after another hour of silence and radio music. “I think he likes it when people are honest with him too, from the heart, y’know? Whether it’s a consoling conversation, casual chatter, or a nervous apology.”

“I know he’s honest. You already mentioned that,” Nico said. “It’s one of the things that makes him such a great guy.”

“Well I think you need to be reminded. Just saying.”

Nico refrained from speaking any further, even when the state of New York came into view. His stomach was increasingly churning the closer they got to Long Island Sound. Jason would be there, probably completely oblivious to Nico’s arrival, if Reyna hadn’t informed him yet.

Apollo grinned when he saw camp. “There it is! Finally I can come back to my little kingdom,” he said cheerily. “Ooh, some of the kids are on the beach. I think I’ll join them later!”

When they passed through the aerial barrier of camp, Nico’s nerves were on the fritz. Every second he was closer and closer to Jason, though he didn’t dare look down to find him among the unassuming populace of demigods. Apollo parked his car in front of the Big House and leaped over the side.

“Home sweet home,” he said, taking in a deep breath of camp air. “Hope you had fun on our little road trip! Lucky that you didn’t get smote up there, huh?”

“Thank you for the ride, Lord Apollo,” Nico said as he grabbed his sword and other belongings. “Sorry I wasn’t much of a conversationalist.”

“That’s okay, don’t worry about it. I know you’re just grumpiness incarnated. Not like you were lying anyway or singling _me_ out. Plus, you agreed I was far better than most other gods.”

“I didn’t exactly say—”

Apollo patted his head. “Yes, that _is_ exactly what you said in your own words, and because of that, you’re on my nice list. Besides, you’re too adorable for me to stay upset with you for long.” He winked at Nico. “Well I’m gonna head on over to the beach. I think I saw Will over there with Jason, so I’m gonna see what they’re up to. Wanna join me?”

“I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself.”

With that, Apollo walked away, greeting any camper that happened to notice him. Soon enough a small cluster of giggling girls were following him into the distance. Nico rolled his eyes and headed straight to his cabin.

It was exactly as he had left it: cool and dark. He gave a soft sigh and flopped down on his bed. Nico gazed up at the canopy and frowned. He still had no idea what he was going to do to apologize to Jason. Nothing he thought of seemed to make up for the error that started the whole mess.

Worst of all, he was a bit afraid Jason would tell him so, that Nico was only going to get hurt if he tried to talk to Percy about the stale love he once held for him. But Jason probably thought Nico would be heartbroken over his unrequited feelings instead of feeling betrayed by someone he thought was his friend.

“Gods, why am I like this?” Nico asked himself, rubbing his hands over his face. “Why do I always get myself into situations like these? Maybe I make my own luck, and maybe…”

Maybe Nico simply didn’t know how to be happy. What was he supposed to do with that when he finally got it? Hazel told him that was no way to live, to be afraid of taking chances. Nico got this far by taking risk after risk. He could take another. He supposed he was in a better state than he had been the first time he found out he was a demigod, and that was only because he took the risks he needed to get to this point.

“If I don’t try, Jason might be hurt forever. He’ll think I don’t care—that our friendship meant nothing,” he mumbled to himself. “And that’s not true. I care so much about what he thinks, and our friendship means the world to me, but I just…”

A knock at the door caught his attention. How could someone already know he was here? Nico was positive Apollo wouldn’t care to inform people the child of death had returned. He feared the person standing outside his door was Jason. There was only one way to find out; he couldn’t avoid him forever.

Nico wasn’t ready to face him, but knowing himself, he’d never be ready and would run away any chance he got. Take a risk. That’s what he had to do. Nico took a trembling breath and opened the door with feigned serenity.

But the blond on his doorstep wasn’t the one he was expecting.

“Heard you were back,” Will said with a slight, even nervous, smile. “I promise I won’t bug you now that you’re here. But I want to get this out of the way. So, is now a good time to talk?”

  
* * * * *  


It had been two weeks since Jason returned to Camp Half-Blood. Piper and Leo had greeted him warmly, though Piper had asked him what was wrong. He didn’t feel like telling her the truth, regardless that she knew Nico was gay now. Jason simply said he was fine, but she’d be the first to know if he wasn’t. Handing her the gift Reyna sent her seemed to take her mind off the topic.

With the construction crew working on the shrines, Jason got to work on the new infirmary. Or at least, he tried. Will caught him trying to work when his hand was still recovering. He ended up dragging Jason to hang out at the beach instead a day later.

“You said we’d hang out,” Will commented as they walked to the shore.

“Yeah, but I thought it’d be on my terms.”

“You forfeited that right when you went against my advice to lay off on working until your hand was better.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “And hanging out with you is how I’ll make up for it? I can’t just say sorry and try to be better about it?”

“Nope, because you never do anyway. This is how I can keep an eye on you.”

“I’m fine doc, really.”

“Not enough to work you’re not.”

Jason didn’t protest further as he didn’t want to get himself into a bad mood. When they got to the beach, there were several people already there. Some were in the water and others were playing beach volleyball. Surfboards were set on a rack outside near some Apollo kids, and the young children were building sand castles.

“Apparently we’re supposed to have palm trees soon,” Will said. He laid out a thick orange beach blanket. “Dad said they’d be a gift from New Rome.”

“I think it’s more to glorify himself,” Jason commented as he sat down. He set the picnic basket of food on the blanket. “Apparently it’s one of his lesser known symbols or something.”

“Well that’s better than cows grazing all over camp,” Will replied lightly. He sat down across from Jason. “Do you know when we’re supposed to get them?”

“Soon, I believe. Apollo left to New Rome to give a seminar to some med students a few days ago.” Jason sat back and leaned on his forearms. “He should probably return sometime today. How are you getting along with him?” As much as Jason was uninterested in getting to know Will, he didn’t want any awkward silence. He had enough of that with Nico.

“Fine, I guess. I don’t hang out with him if I don’t have to, but he’ll find an excuse to do that either way, so it’s not like I can escape. I shouldn’t complain though, especially since most demigods never get to meet their godly parents.”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

Jason squinted as he saw something coming toward them from the sky. As it got closer, he noticed it was the red sports car Apollo usually drove, which meant he was back from his trip. It didn’t land at the beach though. Instead it flew in the direction of the Big House, which was probably where he was going to park it.

“Looks like your dad’s home,” said Jason.

“That’s fantastic,” came Will’s sarcastic reply as he browsed the contents of the picnic basket. “No doubt I’ll be the first one he comes to look for. Let’s eat this food before he has a chance to.”

“I can always make more.”

“You’re willing to cook a second time for me?” asked Will with a smile.

“I don’t mind too much. We’re still not friends, but I don’t hate you or anything like that.”

“Even after what I did to Nico?”

Will didn’t look at him. He focused on uncapping the container of egg salad. Jason paused, watching him, before he continued, “I’m still upset about all those things you told him; they were uncalled for and the whole thing really messed him up. He’ll forgive you eventually, as will I. That still doesn’t make what you did okay, and he probably won’t trust you the same way ever again.”

“I know, and I deserve that,” Will said with a sigh. “I’d be relieved if he even said hello to me when he comes back.” He looked at Jason. “Is he coming back?”

“I don’t know. Reyna hasn’t told me anything.”

“Reyna? Why can’t you just call Nico and ask him directly?”

Jason didn’t reply. He simply ate his own portion of the lunch. He wasn’t going to entertain Will’s curiosity. Thankfully, the other blond didn’t have a chance to repeat his question as Apollo strutted down the shore. He greeted everyone who noticed him and smiled widely when he spotted Will.

“William!” he shouted happily.

“Oh gods,” Will groaned as he smeared a hand down his face.

Apollo walked toward them, some giggling teenage girls trailing behind him like a veil. “I’m happy to see my son and my little bro hanging out!”

“Hi Dad….”

“Hey Lord Apollo. How did your trip go?”

“Splendid actually! I finally got those palm trees I wanted, and I brought them with me. They’re still in my car, but I would like a few on the beach today. Mind helping out?”

“Dad, we’re kinda busy here?” Will pointed out in annoyance.

“Oh, sorry. Were you two on a date?”

“What? No. I’m just trying to be better at being a legitimate friend to people. Jason is the first person I wanted to do that with since… y’know, _he’s_ not here.”

“But he is. I gave him a ride back here from Camp Jupiter.”

Will looked at Apollo in surprise, and Jason tried to mask his own astonishment. He didn’t face either of them, instead focusing on his lunch.

“Girls, would you do me a _huge_ favor?” Apollo began with a winning smile toward his fanclub. “Can you tell Chiron to gather up some people to help plant the palm trees?”

“Of course Lord Apollo!” they squealed as they walked away, chattering to themselves.

“You must really like that, don’t you?” began Will, looking unimpressed. “Having a hoard of girls follow you around.”

“I do actually, but that’s not important.” Apollo looked to Jason. “What _is_ important is the infirmary. How are things coming along with that, Jay?”

“Fine. I was going to do more of it today, but Will stopped me and—”

“He has an injured hand!” Will cut in. “I’m not going to let him work in that condition, even _if_ it’s for the new infirmary.”

“But you let me cook our lunch.”

“That’s different; it’s not labor intensive.”

Apollo laughed. “Ah, still manipulating people I see, my little sunbeam.”

“Dad! I’m not trying to manipulate anyone, and don’t call me that!”

Waving a dismissing hand at Will, Apollo said, “I think I’ll join the crowd on the beach. Haven’t had a lot of leisure time lately!”

“You built a hammock on the porch of the Big House three weeks ago. You’ve been sleeping on it for seven hours every day since,” Will pointed out, looking more annoyed than before. Jason would find it hilarious if he wasn’t so concerned that Nico was back at camp.

“For someone who supposedly likes to relax and have fun, you’re sure being a stickler right now!” Apollo whined. “If you’re worried about me not being responsible, I can assure you that I’m trying my best at being a good camp director! I got you that spanking new and shiny archery range, didn’t I? This job isn’t easy, and I deserve a little down time!”

Apollo snapped his fingers and his clothes swapped out from his usual camp shirt and beach shorts to… well, what Jason assumed was some kind of speedo. Apollo set fashionable sunglasses over his eyes and grinned. “I think I’ll get a tan.”

“Oh, my gods!” Will shot up out of his spot on the blanket. “You can’t wear that here! There are kids around!”

“Uh, excuse me. I’m hot as fuck; I don’t hear anybody else complaining. If I wanna show off my perfectly athletic physique, then that’s what I’m gonna do. I am _the_ epitome of young male beauty after all, so don’t you forget it. And if teenage girls are allowed to wear bikinis in a camp full of little kids, why can’t I wear this comfortable thing?”

“Because it looks like underwear.”

“So do their bikinis. What’s your point, Will?”

Jason tried to block out the rest of their argument by listening intently to the sound of rolling waves. At some point Will must’ve gotten tired of his father’s antics, as he said something to Jason about coming back in a while, before storming away from the beach. Apollo just shook his head at him.

“Teenagers,” commented Apollo as a beach lounge chair appeared next to Jason’s blanket. “Aren’t you hot in the sun?”

“I can handle it.”

Apollo snapped his fingers again and a large beach umbrella covered Jason with shade. “Can’t be too careful,” the god said. “Will told me about your shortened mortality. As much as I love basking in my own glory, unfortunately for you taking too much of it in without proper protection can give you skin cancer.”

“I understood the severity of my situation the first time Will told me. No offense, Lord Apollo, but I don’t mind that I’m at a higher risk than other demigods about getting some type of illness.”

“I’m sure Nico minds.”

Oh, Jason wasn’t in the mood to start talking about Nico again with his sunny half-brother. That’s probably what he wanted too, just to get some sort of reaction. Jason ignored Apollo and went back to his lunch.

“Y’know I can cure cancer, right?”

Jason said nothing as he continued to stare out into the ocean.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Apollo continued as he sun bathed on his chair. He folded his arms behind his head. “But then there wouldn’t be a need for a lot of doctors, and I’m sure Uncle Hades would be upset because he’s not getting more soul traffic down there, considering cancer’s becoming more aggressive and killing lots more people of all ages. But you don’t care about my medical mumbo jumbo do you?”

When Jason still didn’t reply, Apollo said, “Speaking of Hades, I was being truthful that Nico’s back at camp. He hitched a ride with me since I was coming back. He didn’t really talk, but the times he did were nice, even if he was grumpy. He looked a little sad, though I couldn’t place why, until your name came up in conversation. Then he was deathly quiet—pun intended—and tried to ignore me altogether. Something happen between you two?”

“I’m sure you already know, given your gifts and all that,” Jason finally said.

Apollo snickered. “Yeah I do. Still had to give it a shot to see if you’d talk to me about it. But I understand. You and I aren’t close even though we’re family.”

Silence settled between them. Jason offered Apollo something from the picnic basket, but he declined, saying he needed to watch his figure, which didn’t make sense because he was a god and could look like however he wanted. But that meant more food for Jason, so he wasn’t going to complain.

“Holding a grudge is like a cancer,” began Apollo. “It’s doing the most harm to the person who’s keeping it inside. Same thing with anger, resentment, bitterness, all that good stuff. There’s no cure for those feelings, just like there’s no cure for cancer, as far as mortals know anyway. Those terrible feelings will always be there, dormant, just like cancer cells, until something triggers them. But you can get help for both things, and hopefully, it goes away or at least settles down with enough patience and care. It’s also better to just nip the whole thing in the bud before it spreads like, well, a literal disease.”

Jason wanted to say he didn’t need any of Apollo’s stupid metaphors, but he was so tired, he didn’t feel like arguing with someone who was even thicker headed than Will. Apollo had centuries to build up a considerable ego, so there’d be no use trying to knock him down a peg.

“Thank you for your insight, Lord Apollo,” said Jason.

“My pleasure Jay, even though I know you’re lying out of your ass.” Apollo laughed. “Still nice to hear those words though. If you’re ever curious about your future, let me know and I can give you an extremely vague version of it.”

“I think I’m fine not knowing it. If it’s something I won’t like, then I’ll just obsess about it, hoping it’ll come sooner than later or how I can change it. I don’t want to live my life like that.”

Apollo hummed. “Yeah, can’t say that’s a fun way to live. Better to be surprised, right?”

“Yes.”

“Of course, not all surprises are good ones.” Apollo stopped smiling for only a split moment as he studied his younger half-brother. Before Jason could humor him with further elaboration, the smile appeared again. “Y’know I should be some kind of fortune teller. Oh! We should have festivals here at camp based on traditional Greek events! Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“I thought those already existed.”

“They did, but Dionysus stopped doing them like thirty years ago. But I don’t suck like he does, so I’ll bring them back. We’ll get to work on it later this evening. Sound good, Jay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

More work, as always. He enjoyed contributing to his fellow demigods’ happiness of course, but Jason couldn’t wait until he was old enough to leave camp. He could’ve left at any time prior to this very moment, but people still depended on him to help, and he wasn’t going to let them down.

He may not make Nico happy like he thought he did, but it was worth it to see the smiles on the faces of other people who appreciated his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/32531913804) for chapter title.] | (Chapter beta'd by the lovely [Serketchaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/profile).)
> 
> This chapter title had many different pronunciations for some reason, so I hope the one I used is correct.
> 
> Next installment Jason and Nico will finally talk things out, to an extent. I won't update again until perhaps the middle of next week. This weekend is AX and I'll be occupied with it for the majority of its duration. If any of you are attending, whether local or international, I hope you all have fun!
> 
> Also, today is the one-year anniversary of this fanfiction! Man, I honestly thought I'd be done writing this by now. I severely underestimated the length of my plot. -laughs- Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this fanfiction since last year, and just as many thanks to newer readers! You all keep me motivated, so I hope you'll continue to enjoy the rest of this work! I love you! ❤
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	57. Añorar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **añorar**  
>  [ah·nyo·RAR] _Spanish_  
>  (v.) to yearn or long for; to miss

Seeing Will again wasn’t as frustrating as Nico thought it’d be, or maybe he was so desperate for the company of a living, breathing person that it didn’t bother him like it should. That, or deep down Nico knew Will wouldn’t really change from his persistent ways. It was a fact he’d just have to accept.

“I guess,” Nico said plainly. “But just so you know, I haven’t forgiven you yet.”

“I didn’t think you would.” Will gave him a light smile and walked into the cabin. Nico shut the door behind him and then went to the kitchen.

“Do you want anything?” he asked. “Like water or something?”

“No. I was eating with Jason actually, so I’m good.”

Taking a deep, silent breath, Nico sat down on the couch. He didn’t want Will to elaborate, or think about the possibility that Jason was so hurt with him, he actually didn’t mind being around one of the guys he was never fond of.

Will glanced around the dim room before asking, “Can I sit down?”

Nico gave a small nod, and Will sat on the other end of the couch, a gesture Nico was thankful for. The first few minutes were filled with silence and the soft ticking of the wall clock. Nico didn’t have any intention of starting the conversation. He knew soon enough, Will would cave and talk first. It was only a matter of time; he couldn’t stay quiet for long.

_Three, two, one…_

“So, how was Camp Jupiter?”

_There it is._

“Fine, I guess.” Nico gave a shrug and stared at the coffee table. “Don’t pester me for details. All I’m telling you is that it was fine, and then not so fine. That’s all.”

“Is the ‘not so fine’ part about Jason?”

When Nico didn’t give him an answer after an exaggerated pause, Will continued, “I know you don’t really want to talk to me Nico, and I’m sure you’re only doing this to get me off your back. But I do want to be your friend.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” added Will. “I talked to all of my exes, and my friends, while you were gone. They helped me see some things I should’ve caught myself doing. I tried to talk to Drew, but she’s the only one who won’t give me even five minutes trying to explain myself.”

“Not surprised. Whatever happened between you two must’ve really been awful. Kudos to her for not wilting in empathy toward you.”

“And I guess you’ll be the same way, huh?”

“You’ll have to start all fucking over with me, Solace, if that’s what you’re asking. And for future reference, I don’t ever want to get back together with you, no matter how good our reconciliation goes.”

“I know, and don’t worry. I don’t want to get back together either.” Will tapped his finger on his knee. “I’m trying to be a better friend—a better person—to everyone in my life. Since Jason’s been back, I’ve tried to hang out with him some more. I can tell he still doesn’t like me, but I’m simply relieved he’s giving me a chance. He frustrates me though, working when his hand is in no condition for building.”

Nico wanted so badly to ask how Jason was doing in general, but he didn’t want to sound desperate. All he did was spare a glance at Will, who smiled at him.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he assured with a wave of his hand. “I took care of it. He wouldn’t tell me what happened exactly, only that it was an accident. For that split second, I thought he might’ve hurt you or something.”

“Jason would never raise a hand against me,” replied Nico, much too quickly. “Even if he’s angry or upset or whatever, he’d never hurt me.” _Even if I deserve it for how I’ve hurt him…._

“I believe you.”

Silence settled between them again. Nico turned his focus to the fabric of the couch, tracing the ornate patterns of the stitching. Will cleared his throat and said, “I don’t know what happened between you two, but I’d be willing to help, if you want it of course.”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“Won’t know until I try, right?”

Nico didn’t respond immediately. He dropped his gaze to the rug, and when he continued to remain silent, Will stood up from the couch.

“Yeah, so… I’ll um… see myself out,” he voiced, perhaps uncomfortable with the cold shoulder Nico was giving him.

“…If I do need your help,” Nico finally said, prompting Will to turn around, “I’ll seek you out. Right now I just want to be alone. I need rest. The road trip with your dad was exhausting.”

Will gave a soft laugh. “Yeah, I can only imagine. Glad I wasn’t there.”

“Would’ve made it a lot easier on me if you were. Then Apollo would dote on you the whole ride and completely ignore me. Everyone wins.”

“Except me.”

“Somebody needs to take one for the team.”

“You’re impossible,” though Will said it with a smile. Nico didn’t have the energy to smile back, nor did Will deserve an easy reconciliation. “Well, I better get back to the beach. If you do need something later in the week, I’ll be at the infirmary.”

Before he walked out of the cabin, Will looked back to him. “Thanks for giving me a chance to talk with you again.” Then he shut the door softly, leaving the room with another round of silence.

After that, Nico relaxed himself with a shower, and then took a nap in his bed. Later he’d need to tell Chiron that he was back, and no doubt Emma and April would be thrilled to see him again for their sword fighting classes. Thinking of their cheerful laughter and wide, innocent smiles lifted his spirits a little.

But even the image of them bouncing around him in excitement did nothing to help him on the Jason front. He needed to come up with a way to apologize, fast. Nico hated to think that his friendship with the older teen was on a time limit.

  
* * * * *  


Throughout the next few days, Nico holed himself up in his cabin still pondering on how he should apologize to Jason. He tried writing out different scenarios on paper, but they all paled to the severity of hurt he had caused his closest friend.

Various paper wads near the trashcan later, a knock sounded on his door. Curiously, Nico walked over to answer it, and was surprised to see Emma and April standing on his doorstep.

The bigger surprise was Piper behind them, a hand on each of their little shoulders.

“Nico!” the two young girls exclaimed.

“Last night they heard you were back,” Piper explained with a smile. “Got so excited that they wanted to visit you.”

“Oh.” He smiled at them. “Hey girls. It’s been a while, huh?” The two of them latched onto him in a hug. He patted both of their heads, his smile growing wider. “Sorry I was gone for so long. I had things to do.”

“Are you still sad?” Emma asked, releasing him from her hold. “That’s why you left, right? Are you feeling better now, Nico?”

He should’ve known she’d ask, being Aphrodite’s daughter an all. “Um, mostly. I’m getting there.”

Emma looked at him curiously. April backed away, looking between them in confusion. Piper patted both of their heads and said, “Girls, why don’t you go get some lunch?”

“But we just ate!”

“Oh, did you? Then I guess you already had one of the cupcakes the nymphs left on the tables.”

“What?!” Emma looked in the direction of the dining pavilion. “Nobody told me there’d be cupcakes today! April, did you know about it?” April shook her head.

“You should go check,” Piper said. “I’m sure if you ask nicely, the nymphs will give you the biggest ones!”

Emma grinned widely and dashed toward the pavilion. April ran after her, shouting, “Wait for me! You run too fast! Save me one, Emma!”

Piper watched them for a few moments, and then turned to Nico. “I had a feeling Emma was getting a little close to some sore subject.”

Well she wasn’t wrong, but Nico wasn’t going to tell her the truth. He simply looked down at his shoes as Piper stood there, watching him quietly.

“Can I come in?” she asked. “People will probably wonder what’s up if we linger out here. Unless of course, you’re busy with something. Don’t wanna be a bother.”

“No, it’s okay.” Nico stepped aside to let her in. He shut the door softly behind her. “I just never thought you’d want to be here.”

“Well there’s a first time for everything.”

Piper held her hands behind her back as she roamed the cabin interior. She looked up at the jeweled ceiling, and then laughed at the comical skeleton coffee table. She peeked into the kitchen and then walked back toward Nico.

“Y’know I had heard this cabin used to look like a crypt or something, with like cobwebs and catacombs or whatever.”

“That person lied, whoever they were. Though admittedly, what you see now is the result of a major renovation effort.”

“Well it looks really nice, like an ornate studio apartment. Definitely a lot nicer than our gross Barbie dream house thing we have going on in Aphrodite Cabin.”

Piper continued to glance at the ceiling for a while longer, and then looked back at Nico. “How’s Reyna doing?”

“She’s the same. Stressed and tired, but keeping it together.”

“I should go visit her soon.” Piper touched a golden necklace she wore. It hung just a little lower than her camp necklace, and had a small jeweled heart hanging from it. She stared off into space with a fond smile, and then shook her head. Nico swore he saw her cheeks turn rosy.

Clearing her throat, she said, “So, I don’t mean to be nosy or anything, but, is everything okay between you and Jason?”

And there it was, the dreaded question. Nico huffed softly and asked, “Why’re you curious?”

“Because you’ve been here for a few days already, and he hasn’t come to visit you from what I know. Or vice versa.”

“How’d you find out?”

“Will.”

_Solace._ That guy just couldn’t stay out of Nico’s business, one way or another.

“The day Apollo came back to camp, everyone made a huge fuss,” started Piper. “Leo and I found Will and Jason by the beach, and Will casually mentioned you were back. But Jason didn’t seem the least bit happy, from what I could tell anyway. And well, I knew that something was wrong. Being a kid from Aphrodite gives you a heightened sense of certain things.”

Piper walked over to the couch and sat down, still smiling at Nico. “If even someone young and inexperienced like Emma can tell the same thing is bothering you too, I’m guessing you and Jason are having a type of rough patch.”

“You’re saying that like if we were together.”

“Do you want to be?”

Nico didn’t know Piper at all, only that she had a tendency to get jealous easier than most, but was still a generally nice person. Even so, he wasn’t close to her, and talking about his love problems with a stranger made him uneasy.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be asking that kinda stuff,” apologized Piper. “But I will be frank: those rumors about you and Jason—like what your real relationship is—well at this point, I’m starting to believe they’re true.”

“Well they’re not,” he replied, a hint of frustration in his tone, “and if you came here looking for gossip, then you’re out of luck, McLean.”

Piper rose from her seat and walked over to him with a hard stare. “I promise, that’s not what I’m here for. As Jason’s friend, I’m simply worried about him. He came back even more closed off than usual, and all he does is work, even though Will told him not to because of his hand. I know that means he’s trying to distract himself from something, and the only logical guess at what that something is, is you.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Remember when I told you not to hurt him some time ago? Well, he’s hurt, even if he lies and won’t talk to me about it. It’s plain as day it has something to do with you, so excuse me if I’m digging my nose into your private business.”

“What happened between us is for me and him to figure out on our own.”

Piper paused, studying his face.

“You like him as more than a friend, don’t you?”

Nico looked at her with wide eyes and tried his absolute best to keep a calm external façade, regardless of the intense screaming match he was having within himself. “Where are you getting this nonsense from?”

“Here.” She poked his chest where his heart was. “Aphrodite’s powers can be a real pain in the ass. But after having them for a while, I kinda just stopped resisting, and instead decided to help.”

“I need to do this on my own,” Nico replied, instead of confirming any of Piper’s suspicions. “Jason needs his space, and I do too. I messed up, and I’m figuring out how to fix it. Getting help from other people is only going to make things worse.”

“How? It’s not bad to ask for help.”

“Because then my apology won’t feel genuine.”

“And what if you never figure it out?”

“I will. I have to. I need to.”

Placing her hands on her hips, Piper stared at him again. Nico only stared back, not willing to show her any unnecessary amount of emotion. He could feel his hands sweating already, and the beat of his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Piper could probably tell how nervous he was at the question, damn it all, but he wasn’t going to give himself away so easily.

“On Friday the camp is having a beach party,” she started. “Apollo wanted to show off his palm tree spoils, so we’re gonna have a camp-wide barbecue around three. I’d like it if you can come.”

“Why, so you can help me with whatever you _think_ is wrong between me and Jason?”

Piper shook her head, though she smiled instead of sneered at his clipped reply. “No. If there’s anything I learned about you from Jason, it’s that you’re a private person. And standing here, I’m guessing you’re a little prickly too with people you don’t know well. But I’m sure Emma and April would love it if you hung out with them.”

“They have enough friends. I don’t need to be there.”

“Suit yourself then.” Piper walked past him and headed toward the door, but stopped shortly before reaching for the knob. “You know,” she didn’t turn around, “food usually helps people calm down. I know that Leo and I can be pretty pissy if we’re hungry. Jason’s so collected all the time, neither of us have ever found out if good food helped ease his mind.”

Giving a brief wave, Piper escorted herself out of Cabin Thirteen, leaving Nico alone again to his thoughts.

Was she trying to tell him something? He said specifically he didn’t want any help, and yet she subtly tried to give it to him. Well, it was worth a shot. Nico didn’t have any other ideas on how to apologize to Jason. Everything he came up with was either too simple (like saying a mere ‘sorry’) or too ridiculous (renting a blimp so its banner or the marquee could spell out ‘I’m sorry Jason’ as it flew in the sky).

All Nico was good for was fighting and cooking, so food it’d have to be.

Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to actually invite Jason over. Instead, he stared at him from a safe distance behind a tree when Friday rolled around.

Jason was sitting under the shade of one of the newly installed palms. All he wore were blue swim trunks and an open button-up shirt. Piper and Leo were next to him in their own swimwear, talking animatedly with him. He laughed at something Leo said, while Piper only gave him a light shove. Calypso was walking toward them with a large picnic basket and a beach blanket. Leo jumped up to help her.

Other campers were underneath the shade of the remaining palm trees, or the various beach umbrellas that had been laid out. Cabin Four had a large barbecue going in the center of all the attendees. Drew walked over to Jason’s spot, swinging her hips as if she were a runway model. While Nico had to admit she had a nice body, that bikini was way too revealing in his personal opinion.

Drew wiggled her fingers at Jason flirtatiously and gave him a half-lidded sultry glance. He in turn gave her a flat stare while Leo just shook his head. Piper on the other hand shot up and dragged her away by the arm.

They argued all the while until Apollo arrived. Drew yanked her arm away from Piper and strode over to the sun god with insincere sweetness. Apollo, however, seemed to take it at face value. He embraced the attention he was getting from her, among several other girls and—was he wearing a speedo?

“Gods, there are children here,” Nico said to himself. “I don’t care how hot he is. Why is he wearing that?”

“I’ve already tried talking him out of it. No dice.”

Nico spun around on his heel and was met with Will’s smile. He had a surfboard tucked underneath his arm, and Nico was getting a nauseating sense of déjà vu.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Will apologized. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Nico as he narrowed his eyes.

“I’m here for the beach barbecue. What are _you_ doing here?” Will asked back with a smirk.

“Nothing. I was just passing by.”

Will glanced to the beach where everyone was currently mingling. He stepped a little closer to Nico, who swerved out of the way. Any closer would just make the urge to punch Will grow stronger than it currently was.

He stepped in the same spot Nico had been seconds before and took a moment to stare out at the beach.

“I figured you might be spying on Jason. Just go talk to him. Or I can talk to him for you.”

Nico gave him a mild glare. “I’m not spying on him.”

“Then what do you call this, hiding in the shadows several feet away and watching someone intensely? Would you prefer if I said you were ‘stalking’ him? That sounds worse, honestly.”

With a huff, Nico turned around and walked away from the tree. Will set his surfboard down against the trunk and hurried after Nico.

“Hold on, sorry, I didn’t mean to annoy you or anything.”

“Too late for that.”

“But honestly, I don’t mind. I can talk to him for you if you’d like.”

Nico stared at the ground, crossing his arms tightly against his chest. Jason would no doubt still be angry with him if he tried to speak with him now. Maybe Will being his messenger wouldn’t be so bad. It’d certainly give Nico more time to collect himself.

“Fine,” he said at last, after a long pause. “If you can tell Jason that… that I’d like to see him tomorrow evening in my cabin, then that’d be great.”

Will smiled at him. “Sure thing. I’ll let him know when I get a chance to pull him to the side.”

“The sooner the better.”

“So what do I get out of it?” Will asked teasingly. When Nico glared at him frostily, Will quickly held his hands up in defense. “I-I’m kidding. I offered to help, so that’s what I’m gonna do. I’ll uh, get going then. You sure you don’t wanna come and join everyone?”

“I’m sure.”

“Alright. We’ll all be out here until maybe seven.” Will walked back to his surfboard. “I’ll let you know what happens later.” He picked up his board and then waved at Nico as he walked toward the beach.

“Now all that’s left to do is wait,” he said to himself. “Though, I guess I should go to the market and get some groceries. I have a big dinner to plan.”

  
* * * * *  


Jason was having a pretty nice time at the beach with Piper, Leo, and Calypso. Originally he hadn’t wanted to attend, but Apollo wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Piper and Leo also semi-dragged him across camp, saying that he needed to relax instead of worrying so much about the construction progress.

The food cooking on the large Cabin Four grill eased his mind into the idea. Whatever they were making smelled delicious, and he couldn’t wait to fill his plate up with one of everything. Drew’s shameless and ineffective flirting aside, Jason was having a pretty nice time with his friends. That is, until Will walked up to him about fifteen minutes after the beach party started.

“Hey guys!” he greeted, looking at the four of them.

“Well if it isn’t the good ol’ doc,” began Leo. “Thought you’d stuck in the infirmary.”

“No, not today. Marisol’s not on shift, but she said if I didn’t come to the beach with her then she’d ban me for two weeks. Speaking of which, do you guys know where she is?”

“I think she’s near the barbecue,” Piper replied, pointing in the distance. “Pretty sure I saw her with Jack—oh, yeah, she’s there. See?”

Marisol was sitting on one of the portable stools as Jack helped his siblings cook food on the grill. She laughed at something he said and he smiled warmly at her. Will glanced over in the direction Piper was pointing, and groaned. “That Jack. Can’t she go one day without being around him?”

“He’s her boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t like me—and without even knowing me! That’s not earning him any points. But maybe if I go over there, he won’t get any sneaky ideas with Mari.” Will shook his head. He gave Jason a curious look, and then asked, “Can I speak with you?” He glanced at Piper and Leo, and then quickly added, “It’s private.”

Jason really didn’t feel like talking to him, and if it was a private matter, then that could never mean anything good. Still, it was better to get it over with instead of prolonging whatever chat Will wanted to have with him.

“Sure,” he responded.

“Thanks.” Will stuck his surfboard in the sand. “I’ll leave this here for now.”

Piper and Leo gave him a concerned look as Calypso glanced between them in confusion, but Jason simply brushed it off. “Shouldn’t be long,” he reassured them. Then he gave a pointed stare at Will. “Right?”

“Yeah, y-yeah of course. Let’s go.”

He followed Will to a more secluded area of the beach, just out of range of the party-goers. Jason crossed his arms and asked, “Okay, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“I’ll cut right to the chase: it’s about Nico.”

Well there went his whole day.

Jason stared at him for half a minute, and then turned on his heel to walk away. Will made a strange sound, something like a garbled gasp, and ran after him. “Wait, Jason!”

“You’re wasting your time trying to get more information out of me.”

“It’s not about that, honest.” Will stopped in front of him. “I don’t care about it. Curious, yeah, but I won’t ask for details. What I wanted to talk about—well I ran into Nico on the way over here.”

“Is he coming to the beach?”

“No. But he did ask me to tell you something.”

“Really. And what might that be?”

Will scratched his head. “Well, he wanted to know if he could talk to you, tomorrow evening in his cabin.”

“So he sent you to tell me?”

“I actually offered to relay the message.”

Jason shook his head, and gave a sour smile. “Tell him he’s out of luck. If he can’t even care enough to ask me himself, then I’m not going to bother. He can’t let other people do the work for him.”

Will looked at him in mild surprise. “While I agree with you, that sounds like something I’d say. Honestly, it’s a bit concerning. The last person you want to be like is me.” He looked slightly crestfallen. “I already messed up big time with Nico, so I’m just doing whatever I can to make up for it. That doesn’t mean I agree with the things he does.”

Jason wanted to be offended that Will actually suggested he was acting similar, but he couldn’t, especially when he might not be too far off from the truth. He was still incredibly sore at the whole thing, especially after Reyna had called him yesterday morning to check up on things. He found out Percy and Annabeth were back together, or dating again anyway, and Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

That should’ve been more than enough to understand why Nico bothered to come back to Camp Half-Blood. Jason knew this would happen. He knew Percy and Annabeth would eventually sort out their differences and Nico would be crushed. Was that why he was here? To come back to Jason because his precious Percy was done with him?

He didn’t know who he was angrier at: Percy for doing that to Nico, Nico for refusing to listen when he was warned, or Jason himself for being so irritated about the whole thing when he really had no right to be.

“So you’re, what, just trying to clean your slate with him?” Jason asked, after a beat.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Will watched him for a moment. “I can tell you’re angry. At what, I’m not really sure. Nico wouldn’t explain anything when I asked him what was wrong between you two. All I know is that he cares a lot about you, Jason. It may not seem like it now, but I have a feeling he cares about you more than he does about Percy.”

Jason huffed. “If Nico isn’t going to ask me himself, then I’m not going to bother,” he repeated. “Now, if you’ll excuse me doc, I’ve got to get back to my company.”

He didn’t wait for Will to say anything more. Jason simply walked away and headed for his little group of friends.

When he did come back, Piper and Leo already had their meal laid out on the picnic blanket. Calypso was busy taking stuff out of the basket. Jason sat down without saying a word. Neither of them asked him what happened, but he could tell by their periodic glances that they were curious.

“Thanks for looking after this for me,” Will said to them once he caught up. He plucked the surfboard out of the ground. “You guys have a good time,” he quickly added, leaving them to their day.

Jason didn’t pay him any attention. He focused on the food being laid out by Calypso. Glancing over to Leo’s plate, he asked, “So what do the Demeter kids have for us today?”

“Bunch of the good stuff,” he replied, still looking curiously at Jason. Then he smiled. “I convinced them to make _carne asada_ and lemme tell you that shit is the best I’ve ever had. But there’s also hotdogs, burgers, chicken, ribs, and other meats available.”

“Sounds yummy. I’ll go get some then.” Jason stood up from the blanket, but stopped when he noticed Leo’s stare lingered on him too long. He wasn’t smiling anymore, and looked concerned. Jason raised an eyebrow. “Something the matter?”

“Is everything okay man?” Leo asked. “You’ve been acting kinda weird ever since you got back from Camp Jupiter.”

“Leo, if he doesn’t want to tell us, then just let it—” Piper tried to start, but Leo shook his head at her.

“No, I’m not gonna just sit quietly while Jason’s being…,” Leo gestured to all of him, “whatever the hell this is. You’ve also been working your ass off even when Will told you to take it easy. Plus, Nico’s been here for almost a week, and you haven’t gone to visit him. You didn’t even look excited at all, but annoyed, when we all found out.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Leo,” Jason told him in a warning tone.

“Why not?”

“Call it a breach of trust. If I could tell you, I would, but I can’t, so let’s not bring it up ever again, okay?”

He wasn’t lying. Talking about the whole Percy dilemma would be going behind Nico’s back. Sure Piper and Leo already knew he was gay and _possibly_ knew about his feelings for Percy, but that didn’t mean Jason had the right to tell them what went wrong. It was nobody’s business but his and Nico’s.

Leo gave him a hard stare. “Fine, I won’t bring it up again. Who am I to talk anyway? I haven’t gone to see Nico either.” He paused. “Maybe you don’t notice it, but being pissy with people when they haven’t done shit to you isn’t a good thing, dude.” He went back to his meal looking a bit miffed, though he didn’t say anything more. Piper looked somewhat frustrated herself, but she didn’t comment.

“I’m not being pissy.”

“Yeah, you are. Look, I don’t like Will all that much ‘cause let’s be real: he’s annoying as hell. But he looked scared of you when you were talking to him. And people are _not_ scared of Jason Grace, not like that.”

Deep down Jason knew that Leo was only concerned, as a friend would be, naturally. Maybe it was the sun getting to him, or maybe he was tired of having to tell people not to ask him about his mood. Whatever it was, it didn’t do said mood any favors.

“You want to know what happened so badly? Fine, I’ll tell you, just so you both can leave me alone about this.” Jason shook his head. “Nico and I had a fight while over at Camp Jupiter, and it went to shit, alright? I try to ignore it but nothing works. That’s why I’m ‘pissy’.”

He told them only the details they needed to know, and purposely left out the one about Nico not wanting him. Considering who Piper was, no doubt she’d know he wasn’t telling her the whole truth. But he figured, if she didn’t ask, then he didn’t need to tell.

“That’s what you two fought about?” Piper asked when he was done explaining. “Jason, Nico had the right to feel hurt and angry. Yeah it was in the past, but you and Leo voted to _leave him there._ That’s cold, especially when Hazel was in distress over the fact that he was _dying._ ”

“Hey hey, I didn’t say we should leave him,” Leo cut in. “I was only asking if we could truly trust him.”

“And I agreed,” added Jason, “because aside from both Percy and Hazel, nobody knew much about Nico. _Now_ of course, I know without a doubt he can be trusted. We all wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. But back then I was thinking like a leader; a soldier. Excuse me for just doing what I was trained to do: make tough calls. You’ve never been a leader, so I don’t expect you to understand.”

Piper shook her head at him, scowling a little. “You still can’t fault him for being upset, Jason. Anyone would if they found out their best friend had actually debated leaving them there, whether it happened in the past or not. Would you have liked it if we decided to leave you someplace? Let’s not forget you tended to get hurt a lot more often than the rest of us, and sometimes for stupid-ass reasons. Would you have wanted us to say you’re a liability so it’s better if we just left you for dead because you’d slow us down?”

“Man,” Leo said after a brief silence. “And you called _him_ cold, Beauty Queen?”

“He doesn’t watch his words as much as he thinks he does.”

Jason knew Piper was right. He really _didn’t_ watch what he said sometimes, their breakup argument being a primary example. Jason was so sure he had a firm grasp on his emotions, but maybe being out of a warring period loosened his hold on keeping a cool head.

Calypso glanced at all of them, still looking confused, and even a bit upset herself. Leo had his mouth in a thin line, looking away from his girlfriend. Piper huffed, but when she caught Calypso’s judgmental stare, she stared down at her lap guiltily.

“Now isn’t the time to argue about whatever happened,” Calypso started. “Jason, I do advise you to think about what Piper said, but the beach isn’t the place for you three to be fighting. Snapping at your friends when they had no fault isn’t the way to handle things. And whatever conflict Jason has with Nico, it’s none of your business if he doesn’t want it to be, Leo and Piper. In addition, neither of you were in the position he was during the war, so unless you look at it from all angles, your judgement about several things is unfair at its core.”

She sighed. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of today, alright?”

“I’m sorry, Lady Calypso,” Jason apologized. “I didn’t mean to be irritable with other people.”

“Well maybe now you’ll learn to come to your friends for help if you need to talk about something instead of unfairly directing your negativity at them.”

“Sorry Jason,” Piper mumbled. “I didn’t mean—we wouldn’t have left you. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Eh, and I’m… sorry too that I was getting on your case,” Leo followed. “Guess I’m still trying to get used to the ‘real’ Jason.”

Oh, that’s right. Both Leo and Piper were still adapting to the ‘real’ version of himself. Quite frankly, so was he.

“I’m sorry to both of you as well.” Jason scratched his head. “I guess I wasn’t thinking, not then, and not now. I’ll… get better at talking things out.”

Piper and Leo offered a nod, looking ashamed of themselves. Jason couldn’t blame them, feeling very much the same. Calypso sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You better go now if you want some of that barbecue. There’s a line forming.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be right back.” He walked away from them, trying to calm himself with deep, steady breaths.

Needless to say, the rest of Jason’s day wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be, but it wasn’t too bad either. At first Piper and Leo didn’t talk much, most likely because of their small spat, but as the evening went on, they became their usual lively selves. Jason felt calmer too and wasn’t going to sour the mood again.

The next day went on as normal. With his hand still recovering, Jason couldn’t do much of anything except walk by the construction crews to see how they were faring. Almost all the shrines were done at this point, and he nearly sighed in relief.

He looked over to the lot where the infirmary would go. Someone had put up a sign in the center of it with a blown up illustration of the architectural concept. Underneath it in gold paint was the sentence, _Sunny Hearts Infirmary—Coming Soon!_ Most likely Apollo was the one who had made the sign, but Jason didn’t care enough to ask about it.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him, Jason turned around. Surprisingly, Nico was standing there, not meeting his gaze. He picked at his nails.

“Um, hi,” Nico greeted.

“Hello,” came Jason’s calm reply.

“How are you?”

“Fine. You?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“That’s good.”

Silence persisted between them until Nico said, “I won’t waste your time, so I’ll make this quick. I’d really appreciate it if you came over to Cabin Thirteen later today. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to catch up, among other things.”

He wanted to take the offer in a heartbeat, but the bitterness that festered made him hesitant. It wasn’t even about his heartbreak anymore. He’d begun the process of accepting Nico would never want him as a romantic partner. What was truly bothering him was Nico not listening to reason or even giving their argument consideration that it might be fact. Nico was blind as a bat when it came to Percy, and while Jason wanted to be happy he was right all along, he also felt bad that he wasn’t being supportive enough to his closest friend.

But he had a right to be angry, didn’t he? Nico had known him better than he had ever known Percy, regardless of the fact that he met Percy first. Jason’s position during the war wasn’t an easy one, and had he the choice to go back in time, he’d fix his mistakes. He was always supportive with Nico, tried to understand where he was coming from, and yet Nico couldn’t even extend that same courtesy to him.

“Around five, maybe six?” Nico continued when Jason didn’t respond. “If you don’t have other plans, of course.”

“I don’t,” he replied. “I can’t do anything major until my hand is better. Will is going to get on my case otherwise, and the less I have to deal with him, the better.”

“Yeah, I know what that feels like.” Nico gave a weak smile as he glanced up at Jason. Gods, his heart was starting up again just looking at that familiar expression, but Jason wasn’t going to relent. He wasn’t going to delude himself or take whatever little gesture of affection as anything more than platonic or Nico feeling guilty.

When Jason didn’t return the smile, the one on Nico’s face fell almost immediately. “You don’t have to come. I just…,” he gave a deep sigh, “I want to apologize, is what I really want to say. But that’s why I’d like if you could come over later.” Nico played with the chain on his belt. “I know you’re hurt with me, and maybe even still angry. I messed up really bad, and I want to talk about it. Will you hear me out?”

Jason wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Nico he reaped what he sowed. He wanted to rub it in his face that he was right, that he’d only get hurt by his decision to tell Percy. He even wanted to yell about how upset he was that Nico comes back to him with his tail between his legs only because Percy did exactly what Jason told him would happen.

But even as hurt as he was, Jason couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Right now Nico was in a fragile state, and if he came back to Camp Half-Blood, it could only mean he still regarded Jason as his confidant and closest companion. Nico could’ve stayed over there with Reyna and Hazel, as they’d no doubt keep Percy away from him. Instead, Nico chose to come back to him, Jason, or at least that’s what he wanted to believe. That had to mean Nico wasn’t giving up on their friendship, and Jason wouldn’t either.

“Alright," he replied. “I’ll come over later.”

“Thanks.” Nico began to smile, but then stopped himself before it could fully grace his lips. “Um, try not to eat too much beforehand, okay?”

“Sure.”

Nico remained rooted to his spot, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. “I better get going. I’ll see you later this evening then.” Without waiting for Jason to say anything, Nico vanished into the nearest shadow.

He had a few hours to decide how he wanted to express his hurt to Nico. Even thinking about all the things he wanted to say, he felt exhausted. While Reyna did tell him it was okay to feel upset and angry with Nico from time to time, that didn’t mean he had the right to give Nico the cold shoulder forever. Jason truly wanted to make amends with him so they could get back to their friendly normalcy, but that’d be easier said than done.

Like everything he did, however, he was going to put forth all the effort. Deep down Jason knew no matter how many times Nico might hurt him, he’d still love him all the same.

He gravely wondered if that was a blessing or a curse.

  
* * * * *  


It shouldn’t have been surprising to hear the news from Will, but it was. Of course Jason wouldn’t do anything if Nico didn’t talk to him in person. Why should he? It was a thoughtless thing to do. The fact made Nico feel worse about himself. Perhaps subconsciously, he thought Jason would bend over backwards for him no matter what because of how nice he was. Didn’t that imply Nico was taking advantage of him too, just like other people? Thinking Jason didn’t have the ability to say no, especially to him? It was an awful admittance, but it was true.

Jason had a mind of his own at the end of the day, and underneath all that kindness and patience, he still got angry and frustrated with people. Nico wasn’t an exception, even if at one point he thought he was.

After several agonizing minutes of deliberation for a proper apology dish, Nico decided on just cooking whatever he hadn’t yet tried: Gorgonzola and _porcini_ mushroom risotto, arugula and roasted fruit salad with _panettone_ croutons, and grilled Tuscan chicken with a side of _fagiolini in umido_. Jason really liked tiramisu, so it only seemed right that would be the dessert for the evening.

He started the meal as soon as he finished speaking with Jason. The food had to be perfect, because Jason deserved only the best for an apology. Between dishes, Nico wrote down in bullet points everything he had planned to say. As he cooked, he repeated the lines in his head so he wouldn’t forget a single thing. Jason needed to hear every last one.

Nico nearly jumped out of his skin when the fated knock came from his door hours later.

Quickly wiping his hands on his apron, he rushed to the front of his cabin to answer it. Jason was standing there with a neutral expression. It was hard to read how he was truly feeling, but Nico didn’t exactly want to know about it either.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said. “Dinner’s almost done. Come in.” He stepped aside for Jason to enter. Nico shut the door behind them, waiting for Jason to say something, but he remained silent.

Clearing his throat, Nico began, “So, before we eat, I wanted to say a few things.”

He untied his apron and threw it over one of the dining chairs. Nico pulled out the crumpled and stained sheets of paper from his pocket. He skimmed through their contents quickly before shoving them away, back in his pocket. “I uh, well I needed to write down all my thoughts, so I don’t forget anything important. But um, anyway, what happened back at Camp Jupiter could’ve gone differently. I shouldn’t have—well I should’ve listened instead of making things worse. I didn’t want to believe what you were saying, but it ended up being true in the end.”

Jason crossed his arms, though neutrality was still present in his features. Nico straightened his back and continued, “I guess he was just a constant. Percy was there from the start of my demigod life, and I didn’t want to let go of that. It was cowardly on my part, because if I allowed myself to let go—let go of those old hopes—then that means things truly have changed, and change never goes well for me; I didn’t want to find out the consequences of that. But I was doing the same thing to Percy that I did to Will: I was using him, even if I didn’t mean to, and I never want to make that mistake again. As someone who knows what it’s like to be used, I hate myself for succumbing to the same behavior.”

Nico swallowed hard. “You were right about Annabeth. The day I went to talk with Percy about all of my concerns, I caught them in the aftermath of make-up sex.” He shook his head. “I should’ve seen it coming, honestly. And you’d think that’d bother me, right?”

Twisting his skull ring, he continued, “It should’ve bothered me a lot, but it didn’t. I wasn’t heartbroken, and that made me upset. That means things really have changed when I didn’t want them to, and that was proof enough for me. When I finally asked Percy about the jar thing, it just made everything worse. Naturally, that conversation didn’t end well.”

“Then I felt even shittier about how I yelled at you.” Nico looked up at Jason, but his expression still hadn’t altered. “I shouldn’t have said certain things that I did, and I should’ve believed you. I mean, we didn’t even know each other back then and you were used to being in the leadership role, and I’ve never done that, so I wouldn’t know how hard it is to make certain decisions with human life.”

Jason’s continuous silence only bred worry in the pit of Nico’s stomach. “I meant what I said, that I don’t care what people think about us. I love that we hang out so much and that we do everything together. You don’t know how much your friendship has meant to me over the past year, or how grateful I am, and I don’t think anything I do or say will truly amount to how I feel.”

The whole apology felt weightless, in Nico’s opinion. He needed to tell Jason the most important thing, and that was that of course he’d want someone like him romantically. But it was too soon, and as much as he wanted to confess about his crush, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Their platonic relationship was already on the rocks, and Nico didn’t want to give him hope for something that would just end in disaster down the line.

“And the other thing,” he started anyway, “that’s not true—uh, what I said about not wanting you more than a friend—not that I do, _don’t_ get me wrong. Let’s get that cleared up first. I don’t have a crush on you or anything,” gods, he hated lying to Jason of all people, but it was better if he bought it as the truth, “but logically, anyone would want somebody like you at their side. Ignoring your looks, as attractive as you are,” Nico cleared his throat again, “who you are as a person, it’s wonderful— _you’re_ wonderful. I don’t deserve a friend like you.”

Jason still regarded him with what appeared to be indifference. His face hadn’t changed at all throughout the whole conversation. Either he was hiding how he was really feeling, or he didn’t give a rat’s ass about Nico’s awkward and flimsy apology. Nico couldn’t blame him.

“I’m not asking you to forgive me.” He hated the slight quiver in his tone. “I don’t expect you to. Hell I wouldn’t forgive _myself_ if I were you. What I did was out of line. You’re my closest friend—my _best_ friend—and yet how do I repay you? With biting words that don’t mean anything, but do the damage all the same. I can’t take anything back, but please believe me when I say I wish I could. I wish I could’ve handled it better.”

Nico smiled bitterly to himself as he stared at his shoes. “I suck at being a friend to anyone, or a boyfriend, or simply a fucking decent person. It’s not an excuse, just an explanation. I’m not used to being treated the way you treat me, the way Reyna and Hazel treat me. I push people away because it’s better if I choose to do it, than fate deciding that for me when I’m not looking.”

A lump formed in his throat, though he tried his hardest to swallow it. He looked up at Jason again. “I’m sorry, so very sorry for the things I said to you, for not believing you when you’ve always been honest. You’ve done so much for me Jason, and yet all I’ve done for you was fuck up, like always. Fuck Up di Angelo, that’s who I am. I don’t know how to repay you, or even what I can do to truly apologize. Everything I come up with doesn’t compare with what I’ve done.”

Silence still settled on Jason’s end. 

“I’m sorry Jason, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for the things I said, for not believing you, for not being the friend you deserve. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, anything at all, please tell me and I’ll do it without hesitation.”

Unfortunately, Jason remained steadfast in his silent treatment.

“You’re still not saying anything,” Nico commented with a nervous smile.

And again, Jason didn’t respond to him.

Letting the pause hang between them, Nico said with a wavering voice, “I understand. I’m sorry for bothering you. I just wanted to give you a proper apology, but I know words don’t mean shit at the end of the day. Actions speak louder, huh?”

The continuous silence made Nico wish he could fall into a black hole, or at least get caught in the eruption of a volcano. He didn’t know what else to do or say. At this point, even the dinner didn’t feel like enough.

Nico walked to the kitchen and took out some Tupperware from the cabinet. “S-So I’ll just give you some of this then to eat back at your cabin.” His hands shook slightly as he filled up one of the containers with little portions of everything he had prepared. Closing it quickly, he returned back to the dining room and placed it on the table.

“I hope you like it. If you want, I made tiramisu too.” Nico’s heart fell when Jason didn’t falter in his icy stare even at the mention of one of his favorite desserts.

“I… I get it.”

Jason still didn’t do anything. He stared at the food in the containers and gave a light huff.

Nico scratched at his head and walked to his wardrobe. “There’s really nothing for me to do here at camp. I might go back to New Rome in a while, maybe find my own place there. With everything that’s happened, I completely forgot to visit my dad. I’m sure he has work for me to do.”

He felt the threat of tears at the corner of his eyes when silence responded to him. “I don’t know what else to do or say, and you’re not giving me any kind of reply, so that only tells me I’ve finally broken something I can’t fix. And I regret it so much, because I told myself if there was one thing I absolutely could _not_ fuck up, it was my friendship with you. But would you look at that, I did it anyway. And if you hate me for it, I understand.”

Nico mindlessly sorted through the clothes on the hangers. “I promise I won’t bother you again. You’re busy and have things to do, and I just—well thank you for trying to be my friend, for being a better friend than I deserved. You’ve put up with me longer than I thought you would—than anybody would—and I’m grateful for that. Thank you.”

His vision was becoming blurry now, but he couldn’t cry. He didn’t want Jason to think he was trying to get some pity out of him. But it was getting harder and harder to hold it all in, the more he thought about the very possible reality that they couldn’t be friends anymore.

“I’m sorry Jason,” he apologized weakly. “I’m so sorry.”

Jason didn’t react, not that Nico thought he would. He swallowed a threatening sob, and continued to sort through the wardrobe. Jason’s clothes were still in there, and it only made the sting of the situation hurt more. Nico could never have this again with anyone, and he resigned himself to understand that he simply wasn’t a person who should have friends, living or otherwise. He’d always mess up, as hard as he tried. He deserved to be alone, and maybe the Underworld was truly the only place he’d belong.

Nico wiped his eyes with his arm, and then opened up one of the backpacks stashed away a corner of the wardrobe.

“I don’t know where to begin,” Jason finally said in a quiet tone.

Whether out of shame or fear, Nico couldn’t bear to turn around and face him. Instead, he just listened to whatever Jason had to say.

“I’ll be honest with you,” came his voice, louder now. “I want to yell, maybe scream, shout, anything to show how upset I was at this whole mess. It was all I could think about ever since it happened, and it left me confused for a while. I kept thinking to myself, ‘How could Nico still defend somebody who doesn’t treat him right?’ and I came up with nothing. I was so caught up in pitying myself that I didn’t realize it was affecting other people.”

He heard Jason sigh. “Piper noticed, Leo noticed, even Will noticed. I was taking out my frustrations on them, my own friends, and that’s not something I should ever do. They had no fault in this. I was being unfair to them, but more importantly, I was being unfair to you.”

Nico finally turned around. Jason’s icy stare had melted, and in its place was neutrality. “As angry as I may get with you, it won’t be enough to break everything we’ve built together.”

Slowly he approached Nico, his face taking a regretful turn. “I was so upset, I wanted to hate you. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I couldn’t. I could never hate you, Nico. I don’t have it in me to.” Jason shook his head. “I can’t. I just can’t do it,” he said with slight desperation. “Please believe me when I say that I could never hate you, no matter what, because as a friend, I love you too much to let that happen.”

Jason brought him into a familiar embrace. He buried the side of his face in Nico’s hair. “I forgive you.”

With a choked out sob, Nico finally allowed himself to weep. He hugged Jason in return, clutching the back of his T-shirt in a tight grip. Nico cried into his chest, wanting to bury himself in there for the remainder of his life. Jason stroked his hair as he held him firmer against him. The deep breath he took shuddered a little, and Nico wondered if Jason was trying to hold back his own tears.

As Nico tried to silence his broken breaths, Jason began, “I’m sorry too.”

“Dummy,” he replied, wiping away his tears with his hand. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about; you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“But I did. This whole thing falls on me a lot more than it falls on you. I should’ve supported you with your decision. The simple truth was that I got jealous. You were giving so much attention to Percy, I felt you were purposely avoiding me.”

Nico wanted to tell him the reason why, but he couldn’t, not without risking their relationship further down the bumpy road. Instead, he let Jason say his piece without interruption.

“I got so used to being with you almost all the time, I was afraid we’d stop being close if anything ever—well, if you and Percy became boyfriends. That sounds kind of pathetic, huh? I have other friends, sure, but you’re—you’re a different kind of comfort. I’ll go so far as to even say I crave your company, but it was a selfish and awful thing of me to do regardless. This was your decision, and I know how important it is for you and Percy to clear up the past. It wasn’t my place to bring up the jar, and I should’ve never done it to begin with.”

Jason paused. “It’s funny. You thought you were too clingy hanging around me, and yet I’m actually the clingy one. I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

“If you hadn’t told me about the jar, I would’ve never found out,” reasoned Nico. “I doubt Percy would’ve told me about it.”

“That I can’t say. In his own tactless way, he really is trying to make things better between you two.”

“Well that certainly didn’t work.” Nico chided himself at how bitter he sounded. “I want to be his friend, to have that type of comfort that you have with Leo and Piper. But we just take one step forward and five steps back.”

Jason didn’t say anything, not that Nico minded. He settled himself deeper in Jason’s embrace, tightening his own hold against him. Closing his eyes, Nico listened to the familiar, steady thumping of Jason’s heart, and it was almost pathetic how much he missed the sound.

“I’m sorry again for being a jerk,” said Jason after a minute. “I’m at fault for this too.”

“More of the blame goes to me though.”

“I don’t know about that. This would’ve never happened if I supported you. I truly believe I have the bigger blame.”

Nico smiled into his shirt. “You’re so stubborn. Sometimes it gets aggravating.”

“Is that all you don’t like about me?”

“Why?” Nico removed himself half an arm’s length away to look up at him.

Jason was frowning slightly and his brow was creased, looking even more regretful. “Just curious. I promise I won’t get hurt if you tell me. It’s actually something I’ve been thinking about, you know, the things I need to work on.”

“Then if that’s the case, I should really be asking you what I need to look at about myself.”

“Okay, that’s fair. I’ll tell you what I think after you share your own thoughts.”

Nico glanced to the side. “Well, I don’t like that you’re so stubborn, to start.” He looked back up at Jason. “But everything else I’m sure I’ve already mentioned before: you try to please too many people at once, you don’t ask for help when you obviously need it, and you over-analyze situations way too deeply. You also think if something goes wrong, it was your fault because you could’ve done something to stop it.”

He studied Jason’s face before continuing, “I know a lot of it has to do with your upbringing as a leader figure, but you’re not infallible. Now there are other people who can do the things you can. Give them a chance to prove themselves, and give yourself a chance to relax.”

When Jason didn’t say anything, he added, “But the biggest bone I have to pick with you is that you’re too nice; you’re not assertive enough. I always worry you’re going to get hurt because of it. You may not trust many people, but you’re still nice to them, even if they’re known to be assholes and don’t deserve it, like me.”

“You’re not an asshole, Nico.”

“Yes I am, and I don’t understand why you’re still being nice to me after I hurt you. You should be downright livid and want to punch me in the face. You should’ve yelled at me when I asked if I could see you to apologize. Instead you just… stood there, waiting for me to say everything on my mind. And then you forgave me _and_ hugged me. I don’t get it.”

Nico avoided his eyes and looked down at the SPQR tattoo on Jason’s forearm. He waited for him to say something in response, and the silence that followed made him concerned he messed up all over again.

“You’re not much different, honestly,” Jason said at last.

“How?”

“You also feel like everything is your fault, for one, and that’s simply not true. Sometimes I don’t even know what to say anymore to help you understand when things happen, it’s a combination of factors, not just whatever you did.”

Nico continued to avoid Jason’s gaze. Instead he slowly traced the lines of the tattoo with his finger.

“I don’t like that you jump to conclusions so quickly,” Jason continued. “You let your emotions get the better of you sometimes—more than I let my own get to me. Maybe stopping to breathe once in a while would be good. I think that’s what most frustrates me about you.”

“Is that everything?” Nico asked quietly.

“No. You can be really stubborn too, and when you’re frustrated, sometimes you take it out on other people. And as for the last thing, sometimes you just assume too much about everything. If you don’t ask, you’ll never know the truth. I like to think I’m good at reading you, but the fact is, nobody can completely know another person. We’re always changing, and some things we just prefer to keep to ourselves.”

When Nico didn’t say anything, Jason added, “I do get frustrated with you sometimes, I’ll admit. That’s not enough to make me run away though, nor is it enough to make me give up; I’d never give up on you in the first place. I’m not asking you to change, but maybe thinking about why you do these things might help in some way. I’ll do the same with myself as well.”

Another pause settled between them. Jason rubbed big comforting circles along Nico’s back with his hand, though Nico still didn’t look at him.

“I put you on a pedestal of sorts, I guess.” Nico looked up at him in shock. Jason didn’t meet his gaze. “So when we fought, I got a good slap of reality. I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t fair to you, because you’re human and you’re going to mess up. I hate it when people do that to me, and yet I did the exact same shit to you. While I’ll undoubtedly continue to get frustrated, all of these things are part of what makes Nico di Angelo, and I like that guy just the way he is.”

Jason finally met Nico’s eyes. “Honestly, if you were perfect, I probably wouldn’t like you.”

Of all people, _Jason_ was the one who put _Nico_ on a pedestal? That was definitely news to him. He didn’t know what to say. In spite of all his flaws and mistakes, Jason still enjoyed being his friend.

That really put into perspective the similar problems with Percy, but now wasn’t the time to think about that.

“I guess we both need some work,” Nico finally said. He was way too embarrassed to even ask why he was on a pedestal in the first place, though he had an idea, one he’d rather not admit.

“We do, yeah.” Jason smiled weakly, and then it turned into a frown. “I’m sorry Nico, for everything. I really am.”

“I know you are, and I forgive you. For the record, I could never hate you either for the same reason, no matter what happens. I…,” he swallowed, “…I love you too much as a friend as well.”

The words were foreign on his tongue, yet they made his heart flutter.

Jason’s smile returned. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to be thanked about. No matter what you say, I’m still going to think this whole mess was mostly my fault.”

With a shake of his head, Jason gently cupped Nico’s face with both hands. He leaned in closer, causing a blush to rise to Nico’s cheeks. He swallowed hard and curled his sweaty palms into fists at his sides.

“Repeat after me,” Jason began, “Say, ‘Jason you’re an idiot.’”

“Well, I already know _that._ ”

Jason hummed. “But seriously, I am an idiot. I want you to repeat it, as many times as it takes, until it’s solid fact that what I did was stupid and uncalled for. I had no right to do that to you.” He gently rubbed his thumbs against Nico’s skin. Jason’s smile fell, and he looked just as sad as when Nico had witnessed his breakdown after the nightmare. “I never want to be the reason you cry, the reason why you’re hurt. The fact that I was makes me realize I have a lot of self-maintenance to do.”

“Then I want _you_ to repeat,” Nico brought a hand up to Jason’s cheek, “that you’re a human, imperfect, and you’re going to make mistakes for the rest of your life. I know I’m a huge hypocrite, not following my own advice, but then again, so are you. We can be hypocritical asses together until we figure out stuff.”

“Well in that case, I’d rather be an ass with you than by myself.”

Nico gave a weak laugh and lightly punched his chest. Jason smiled and let go of his face. He swept away a stray lock of hair behind Nico’s ear. “But I mean it. Please try to consider it’s my fault too, okay? I’m sorry for picking that dumb fight, and again, I’m sorry for not supporting you. Friendship isn’t a one-way street.” Jason studied his face before adding, “Like I said, everything that happens to you is from a variety of factors. It’s not always your fault.”

“It’s not always yours either,” Nico mirrored. “So _you_ need to understand it’s okay if you don’t handle everything with grace. Trying to always have everything together isn’t a guarantee.”

“Was that a pun about my name?”

“Maybe.” Nico hid his smile as he looked away. “Is that all you have to say about my… habits?”

“All I can think of, yeah. For what it’s worth, I definitely like you fifty times more in comparison to how frustrated I get with you at times.”

Nico had no doubt in his mind Jason definitely liked him a lot, and he wasn’t strictly thinking of it in a platonic way either. But he wasn’t going to bring that up. He was taking a step in the right direction, and getting knocked down before he even managed to stand wouldn’t be productive.

Clearing his throat, Nico asked, “So, did you still want to eat that dinner with me? It might be a little cold though.”

“Of course. It’d be a shame to let all that food go to waste.”

They ate dinner peacefully on the couch instead of at the table. For a while they spoke of nothing but old memories, reminiscing about the beginning of their friendship and how far they’ve come. Nico found himself smiling more than he thought, even giving a laugh or two. Jason himself seemed relaxed as he went on about their early days of shrine construction.

“If you want, I can help you with the infirmary,” Nico offered. “I’ll be teaching some sword fighting classes, but after that I’m available.”

“You’re not going to visit the Underworld? You said earlier that—um, w-were you going to leave because of me?”

Nico stared down at his plate. “That was part of the reason. But I wasn’t lying. Eventually I will have to go down there again. I don’t mind helping my dad out, but he hasn’t called me for anything lately, so I figure I’m still okay. In the meantime, I’ll help out up here now that the air is more breathable.” He glanced up at Jason who offered him a relieved smile.

“Thank you. Your help would be very much appreciated, but I can’t work until my hand is better.” Jason briefly held up his right hand. “Once Will gives me the okay, I’ll start building.”

“What happened to it?”

Jason scratched the back of his head with his other hand. “Nothing important. Just had a little accident, I guess you could say. It’ll get better.” He stood up suddenly from the couch. “Well, I should be going. I’ll um, help wash the dishes.”

“Sorry, I just got concerned,” Nico quickly said, following Jason into the kitchen. “If I said something that upset you, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, no don’t worry! It’s nothing like that.” Jason washed whatever was dirty and left out. Nico remained silent as he helped clean up. “But I really do have to leave; it’s nearly nine. I have physical therapy in the morning.”

“Oh, well, okay.”

“The dinner was delicious, as always. Thanks for having me over. I’m glad we cleared things up between us.”

“I’m glad too, and you’re welcome.”

Jason smiled at him. “I think we have a winner.”

“A winner of what?”

“The contest. After what I just ate, I don’t think there’s any way I can beat you now. Italians do cook the best Italian food.”

“Well, I mean, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time.” Nico rubbed his arm. “But there are always exceptions.”

“Am I the exception?”

“Maybe.”

With a lingering smile, Jason headed toward the door. Nico quickly chased after him, and asked, “Um, you could stay over if you want. It’s kind of late, and stuff.” Lies. He really just wanted an excuse to be around Jason some more. “You could take Hazel’s bed, or mine, and I’ll sleep in hers.”

“Actually, I’d um, rather sleep in my own cabin,” Jason replied calmly. “Nothing personal, or not that I don’t want to spend more time with you—because I do! I always do. I just, well…”

“…you need your space,” Nico finished.

Jason scratched his cheek. “Yeah.”

“I get it. Probably weird anyway for us to continue to sleep over each other’s cabins, huh?” Nico tried to smile, but it was hard to keep it up when he felt his heart slipping away. He didn’t dare ask if Jason wanted to remove his clothes from the wardrobe.

“Maybe. Kind of weird we have each other’s clothes stashed away in our cabins too.”

Crap.

“You can take them if it bothers you,” mumbled Nico.

“Does having them here bother you?”

“No. But if _you_ need them, then… you should take them. And if you want me to clean out my drawer in your cabin, I will.”

Jason looked to the wardrobe. His mouth stretched to a thin line as he stared at it, unmoving. “No, it’s fine. If I run out of clean clothes or forget to wash, then I’ll come and get them. And having your stuff at my place doesn’t bother me either.”

He turned around and opened the door. A gentle smile appeared on his face.

“Good night, Nico.”

“Good night, Jason.”

And then he was gone.

Over and over again, Nico tried to remind himself things wouldn’t go back to normal so soon. Reyna clearly warned him about it. As much as he knew she was right, it was hard to believe it himself, especially when he craved everything about Jason, his embrace, his scent, his warmth, his mere presence…

Nico eyed the folded quilt at the edge of his bed. Tossing off his shoes, he laid down and threw the quilt over himself, curling up into a ball. When he came to the dark blue swatch of Jason’s sweater, he let his fingers trace over the fabric. 

He counted every last thread of the swatch, and wondered if that’s how many days it would take until his friendship with Jason was fully mended.

This could _not_ happen again. It almost cost him his dearest friend, and only the gods knew who was next. Would Nico push Reyna away too? Or even Hazel? Would he never talk to Percy again because of what happened? Why did he keep sabotaging himself?

It wasn’t that he was afraid to get close to Percy, to have that comfort with him like he always wanted. It wasn’t that he was afraid his relationship with Jason could develop into something romantic. It wasn’t even that he was afraid to let Hazel and Reyna be the sisters—the family—he’s always wanted. The fear was more like an umbrella, keeping all those littler concerns tucked away, away from the reality outside of the shade. And someday, he knew he’d have to fold it up if he ever wanted to play in the sun or dance in the rain with everyone else.

But what was Nico supposed to do with happiness once he finally got it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through several words from my sources, and yet none of them complemented the chapter content well enough. _Añorar_ was the closest I could find. I never knew how to spell out the "ñ" despite all my years speaking Spanish, so I tried my best. This word can also be used in a grieving context, or homesickness. Because said word also has no single source, I didn't list it.
> 
> So, I no longer have a beta reader. Everything from this point onward--excluding eventual smut chapters--are entirely edited by myself. That being said, I hope the way Jason and Nico reconciled seemed realistic. Their friendship is still dusting off its knees, so don't think their understanding of each other and development ends here. I need to stop making Nico so weepy; I feel he's becoming OOC because of it. Somebody slap me.
> 
> We're getting ever closer to the final arc. I can't tell you how many chapters are left of our current portion, since I only have the next two drafts written out, but I'm hoping it'll be before Chapter 65. (Yes, my story is actually going to exceed 60, even 70, chapters. What the fuck did I do.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	58. Schwellenangst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **schwellenangst**  
>  [SHVEL·en·ahngst] _German_  
>  (n.) fear of embarking on something new; fear of crossing a threshold

For the first time since returning to camp, Jason had been able to sleep soundly at night. Regardless, he still wasn’t at his full hundred percent during breakfast. Then that hundred percent took a nose dive down to twenty when he replayed last night’s events in his head.

He actually made Nico cry, something he didn’t think he’d be capable of doing, ever.

It was something he never _wanted_ to do.

Technically, it wasn’t his fault. Aside from being deathly silent in the beginning, Jason wasn’t being mean to him, and the tears were from Nico’s own frustrations at himself. Even so, it would still be criminal to turn a blind eye to the fact that Jason was a major part of those very problems.

He was increasingly angry at himself for being such a fool. There was no way he could stay upset with Nico. He had looked so guilty about the whole thing even though Jason was a bigger part of the blame. Nico had planned to leave to the Underworld again, and who knows how long he would’ve stayed there. It was that possibility that shattered the ice of his ill-conceived resolve. Jason couldn’t let him leave, to let Nico keep believing he wasn’t wanted or he was just a source of several problems and therefore better off by his lonesome.

Though he understood the gist of Nico’s apology, the cryptic answer that he was afraid of change was very, very curious. Exactly what did Nico mean by that? He didn’t want to stop loving Percy because then it’d signal some sort of change he wasn’t ready for? Everything Nico had ever known in his demigod life started with Percy. Was he then simply a guideline for that lifestyle, and now that the ultimate chaos was thwarted, he didn’t know what to do with himself, because Percy was now irrelevant?

No, that wasn’t the case. But it was too early in the morning to decipher such puzzling things. Jason was finally mending what he nearly lost with Nico, and pushing him for more details would only strain their recovery.

“Hey, morning.”

Jason looked up from his breakfast plate and found Nico standing there, still in his sleepwear. The cartoon skull print on his pajama bottoms looked so cute on him. _Focus, Jason._

“Oh, good morning Nico,” he replied with a gentle smile. Any wider would only give away how much he missed Nico’s company. He didn’t want to give the other boy the wrong idea. “Did you sleep well?”

“More or less,” Nico replied with a shrug.

“Did you want to join me for breakfast?” Jason offered. “I just started eating.”

“Only if you’re okay with it.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Nico’s glance to the ground was enough of an answer. Jason’s smile fell, and with a more serious tone said, “I’m not mad, or anything like that, not anymore. Wouldn’t do us much good if we stayed sour about it.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with… everything?”

Jason gestured to the seat in front of him, and Nico sat down. More nymphs circulated the dining pavilion with different breakfast items, and Nico made a plate for himself. The extra cup on Jason’s table filled with cranberry juice when Nico grabbed it.

“When I said I needed my space,” Jason began once Nico took his first bite of toast, “I didn’t mean I don’t want to be around you. I just need to let everything fully sink in, and time to forgive myself. I especially feel awful I was so coldly silent yesterday, and for that I’m sorry.”

“You gave me a chance to say everything I had to, and you were upset, so I get it.”

“Still doesn’t excuse my behavior.”

“Probably, maybe. Are we back to square one in our friendship?” asked Nico.

“Not sure what you mean by that.”

Giving a soft, small sigh, Nico answered, “I don’t want things to be awkward between us anymore. I understand that it’ll take time for us to get back to how things were. I just…”

“You just what?”

“I just don’t want to come close to losing you again,” Nico whispered as he poked at the eggs on his plate with a fork. The membrane of the yolk busted, leaving a flowing river of yellow to pool in the corner of the whites.

“Nico,” began Jason in a gentle tone, “look at me, please.”

Hesitantly, Nico glanced up at him from beneath his bangs. His eyes were focused and warm, but there was an underlying worry reflected in them. Maybe Jason was severely underestimating how much he meant to Nico after all. There wasn’t a possibility for romance, but it was clear as day Nico still cared about him and wanted him in his life just like always.

“You won’t lose me; you never lost me to begin with. I meant what I said, that I want to be your friend always, as long as you’ll have me. We might go through a few arguments periodically, but that’ll only help me understand you more than I think I do.”

Gradually the worry in Nico’s eyes dissipated. “I believe you.”

“It means a lot to me that you do. Coincidentally, I was afraid I lost _you._ ”

“Then, ditto: you won’t lose me either. I know I can be hard to handle sometimes, but I am trying to be a good friend.”

“You are a good friend.”

“I don’t know about that, but whatever you say,” Nico said before he took a bite out of the eggs.

“Hey.” Jason leaned over the table slightly, prompting Nico to focus on him again. “You’re the only friend I have who knows about the things that scare me, that make me mad, that even make me question my own existence. We did fight, yes, but you’ve been there to comfort me so many more times in comparison. I know I can be stubborn, and maybe it’s your own stubbornness that’s helped you keep up with that, but I do appreciate it all the same.”

Jason sat back in his seat. “I can be myself around you without having to worry about being tagged with expectations.” He scratched his cheek. “Uh, though I have a feeling I already said this to you at some point.”

Nico remained silent, watching Jason carefully. “You mean that?”

“I do. I really, really do. So if you’re worried about losing me, don’t be. I’ll try not to be so clingy.”

“You’re not clingy,” mumbled Nico.

“I feel like I am, so I apologize for that again. But you definitely don’t need to wonder at what point I’ll stop being your friend. Unfortunately for you Neeks, you’re stuck with me for life, and all the embarrassment that comes with that, first or secondhand.”

There it was, the smile Jason had been waiting for. Nico shook his head and gave a sigh laced with the tiniest hint of a laugh. “Oh I’m pretty sure I’ll be suffering a lot more secondhand than first, Jace.” He looked at Jason with a new sense of serenity and assurance in his features. “But I’d be a huge liar if I said I don’t look forward to those days.”

Nico gave him another smile, one nearly as sweet as the first time it captivated Jason. His heart fluttered again in his chest, but he reminded himself he didn’t have a chance to be with Nico any more than Nico had a chance to be with Percy.

Right, he was working on pushing those fantasies away.

“Good morning my two adorable lovebirds!” came Apollo’s singsong voice from beside them. A few campers looked in their direction. The sunny man-child was already in his daily attire, regarding them with a brilliant smile. “Did you two kiss and make up already? How wonderful! What a lovely way to start such a warm and sunny day!”

“Lord Apollo,” started Jason. It was way too damn early to start feeling irritated, “could you please keep your voice down?”

“Aww, why? Are you bashful about my insinuations that—”

“We’re just friends,” Nico cut in, his cheeks rosy. “Jason and I would appreciate it if you didn’t make the rumors about us worse than they already are.”

“Come ooon,” whined Apollo. He crouched down so he was leveled with the table. Then in a whisper, he said, “You do know there’s a betting pool going around about when the two of you finally get together, right? I’m gonna lose out on some big bucks if you don’t do it soon! So if you can hurry it up, that’d be great. There’s no damn way I’m losing to Hermes’s brats—those devilish Stolls—or half of the Tyche Cabin, among a few others.”

“We don’t appreciate being bet on either,” Jason said, feeling even more annoyed. “And shouldn’t you already—,” but thought better of completing that sentence. Jason shook his head and attempted to ignore his obnoxious relic of a brother by eating more of his food.

“Shouldn’t I already what, Jay?” asked Apollo, looking fiendishly smug.

“Shouldn’t you be doing your damn job and stop bothering people so early in the morning, _Dad?_ ” came Will’s voice as he approached them. He gave his father a disapproving look.

“Good morning William!” Apollo latched onto him with a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “How did my baby boy sleep last night?”

“Don’t call me that!” Will wiggled himself free of Apollo’s embrace. “I slept fine, so hurry up and do your job as camp director. It’s your turn to set up and supervise the canoe races today. You forgot your clipboard in the infirmary,” Will ended as he handed the item to his father.

Snatching it grudgingly, Apollo gave his son a pout. “You’re such a killjoy….”

“And you’re such a child. How old are you again?”

“It’s rude to ask your daddy how old he is! Fine, I’ll just go off and be a responsible adult. Gods, _had_ to rain on my parade.” Apollo huffed and walked off, muttering something about how he’ll look better than all his kids when he reaches his next century.

“I still don’t understand why he’s my dad,” Will commented tiredly as he watched Apollo disappear over a hill. He turned his focus on Jason and Nico a moment later. “Nice to see you two talking again.”

“Is there really a betting pool about us?” asked Nico, his usual dark stare resurfacing.

“I didn’t start it, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Will replied. “I actually don’t know who did, but I can assure you I’m not taking part of it. The last thing I need is for the Stolls to take my money when they already took my dignity during the Demigod Convergence.”

“You’re still mad at them about the alcohol thing?”

“They discredited me by getting me drunk! That hangover was awful. Never heard the end of it from them, the rest of my friends, _or_ my family. But they’ll see. I’ll get them back when they least expect it.”

“No offense doc, but you don’t look like the type to pull off a successful prank,” Jason said.

“He’s right, Solace. You’ll probably only sabotage yourself.”

“Wow thanks,” came Will’s flat reply. “But enough of that idiocy only my dad could’ve started. How’s your hand, Grace?”

“Fine. It doesn’t hurt or anything. I’m thinking about continuing construction on the infirmary today.”

Will rubbed his temple with his fingers. “I don’t know. I’m wary about you putting too much pressure on your hand. I still think you should give it a few more days with physical therapy.”

“Then I’ll just do the therapy in the morning and work on the infirmary during afternoons. I’ll use my powers instead of my hands.”

Even with that assurance, Will didn’t look convinced. By now he knew about Jason’s habits, but that infirmary really did need to get done as soon as possible. Jason couldn’t stay a teenager forever, nor did he want to stay at camp longer than necessary.

“I’ll help him.”

Jason and Will both looked to Nico. “I can summon skeletons again to aid with the construction. The guys Reyna hired are only contracted to work on the shrines, right?”

“Nico, you don’t have to help if you don’t want to, honest,” Jason replied. “I know you have classes to teach.”

“They’re in the mornings. If you do your physical therapy in the mornings too, then I can help you out in the afternoon.”

“As long as it doesn’t put a strain on your own health,” Will began, studying Nico, “I don’t see a problem with it. But the minute I find out it’s affected you negatively in some way, you’re done. No questions asked.”

“Then I guess I won’t tell you.”

“Nico—”

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of him,” Jason cut in. “Nico hates it when I overwork myself, and I don’t like it if he strains his powers for my sake. We’ll balance each other, I promise.”

Will crossed his arms. He looked between the two of them like a frustrated parent, until finally he said, “Okay, but I’m going to check up on you or have someone else do it. Grace, I expect to see you tomorrow morning for that therapy. Di Angelo, you’ve been warned.”

“I’m so scared, I think I need my blankie.”

Rolling his eyes, Will walked away to his table. He laid his head on the surface as Marlene patted his back. Whatever conversation he and some of his other siblings were having, Jason didn’t hear it, nor did he care to listen in.

“Still not on good terms with him, huh?” he asked Nico.

“No. He’s still annoying as ever and a thorn in my side, though he is trying to put in the effort to fix his mistakes. I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt, but I’m also not holding my breath.”

The rest of their breakfast was spent with idle chatter in between bites of their food. Jason mostly paid attention to whatever Nico was saying, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had almost asked their current camp director.

Did Apollo know something Jason didn’t? He was worried about being on the losing side of the betting pool, but he never specified exactly what side he had chosen. If Nico and Jason did become something, Apollo would know exactly when, where, and how it happened. Going by that logic, he had no reason to worry. He was the god of prophecy after all and could look into the future whenever he wanted. That would give him total advantage over the gamble, unless he just decided not to bother this time around with his foresight.

Jason decided not to ponder about it anymore. He wasn’t going to indulge in fantasies and only set himself up for heartbreak again. All he wanted to be now was a good friend to Nico. He didn’t meet the Percy standard. Never would, and never had a chance to begin with.

That was that.

  
* * * * *  


As Nico had a class to teach after breakfast, Jason opted to do work of his own. Annabeth had told him she already discussed with her siblings concerning the new Half-Blood school system, so he decided to check on it for himself.

He knocked once, then twice when he still didn’t get an answer from their cabin. Jason half-expected to see a sleepy Athena kid, but instead he got one who was already dressed in the standard camp attire. His shirt was tucked into his jeans and his hair was perfectly and neatly combed.

Blinking once, he straightened out his glasses as he stared at Jason. “Oh, Jason. What a pleasant coincidence. I was just about to come looking for you.”

“Really? What for?”

“Malcolm is… for a lack of a better word, incapacitated.”

“Gods, what happened? Is he okay?”

“Nothing bad, and he’s fine. I just woke up to an extra person in his bed, of the Aphrodite demigod variety.” Clearing his throat, he continued, “Hopefully said demigod leaves before most of my other siblings wake up. The majority of us have the tendency to sleep at ungodly hours of the night, so we get up rather late. Anyway, I’ll be taking his place for now.” He held out his hand. “Ignatius Rivera, at your service.”

Jason shook his hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, Ignatius.”

Unlike Malcolm who had light features, Ignatius sported dark hair and eyes. Eyebrows bold and skin sun-kissed, he carried himself like a scholar as he walked with Jason along the cabin grounds. In his hand was a pocket notebook. Tabs of different colors were sticking out every which way from the edges.

“Along with Annabeth,” Ignatius began, “my siblings and I have devised a very rough draft of how the school system would be implemented here. The demigods will be sorted by age and availability of education where they come from.”

He handed Jason the notebook. “Inside the book are extra sticky notes and a red pencil if you want to add something or have questions. How much did Annabeth discuss with you over there at New Rome?”

“Very basic stuff; nothing this organized.”

“Hmm, I see. Well, I suggest looking it over and let it settle for a few days. Then return to me or Malcolm, and we’ll collaborate before all counselors convene to discuss it.”

“Your level of competence is admirable,” Jason complimented as he briefly skimmed the notebook contents. “There’s a lot of stuff here, things I didn’t even think about.”

“Of course. You’ve never been to an actual school, so you’ll need all the help you can get.” That was probably not meant as an insult, so Jason attempted to treat it accordingly. “Ah, that reminds me. We all know you’re incredibly busy, but my siblings and I thought it prudent to mention we’ll need some adequate location to teach. Right now our cabin will suffice, but should this plan go accordingly in the coming years, we’ll need a building.”

“Well that I can’t guarantee,” Jason said. “I won’t be here after next summer.”

“Yes, Annabeth did mention that possibility. Speaking of which,” he pulled out another small notebook from his pocket. Like its partner, it had various sticky tabs poking out of it, “she suggested I make this for you. Malcolm, as of late, hasn’t been very reliable as our counselor, so naturally the job falls to me by seniority.”

Jason put the other notebook in his pocket, and then took the second. “What’s in here?”

“Everything you’ll need to know before entering college,” Ignatius answered with a hint of a smile. He puffed out his chest a little. “I don’t know how much schooling you’ve had as a Roman, so this is the general educational requirements for college within the United States. You’ll probably have to start off at a community college to acquire a GED since you didn’t attend high school. As for your legal documents—”

He went off on a tangent, explaining the ins and outs of the American educational system, and how horrid it was that it had become more of a business instead of enrichment for the next generation. Ignatius talked and talked, and whenever Jason tried to ask a question, he cut him off with something else before he could even get a full answer.

“—so as long as you learn all of that, you should be able to get a GED in no time at all. You look rather intelligent.”

“Is it the glasses?”

“No. It’s the way you present yourself to others and the manner in which you handle your leadership role. I’ve met several bespectacled imbeciles in my time, and you’re not one of them.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“You’re welcome. Now, whenever you’re ready Jason, I have all the textbooks you’ll need to learn at least the bare minimum before taking the GED exam. I can even give you practice exams so you’ll know what to expect.”

Jason smiled at him. “Thank you, Ignatius. Is there anything I can do to pay you back?”

He held up a hand. “That’s not necessary. Anyone willing to learn from me is already payment enough. I’ll gladly teach you anything within my knowledge and ability. I’m a whiz at physics, just in case you were curious about my area of expertise. Comes in handy when slaying monsters, I might add.”

“Can you explain why I can fly?” Jason asked lightly.

“That’s elementary: your father is Jupiter, god of the heavens. I’d be surprised if you _weren’t_ able to fly.”

Okay, well, humor was definitely not this guy’s forte. Before Jason could ask him where they were going, Ignatius said, “Come by Athena Cabin after we’re done. I’ll lend you some books today so you can get an early start.”

“After we’re done with what?”

“Writing up the highlights of the school proposal. Chiron has a computer we can use. Unfortunately, my laptop was tossed into the lake by one of those mischievous Hermes delinquents, so I’m not able to write everything up in the privacy of my own cabin. My siblings don’t want to share their own laptops with me either.”

Ignatius then went off on a rant about how disrespectful youth was nowadays, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was still a teenager himself. Jason only listened patiently as they made their way up to the Big House. The thought of having an actual future as a normal person was somewhat exciting, but on the flip side, it also meant he’d have to part ways with Nico at some point.

As much as that truth pained him, Jason knew he had to do things for himself once in a while.

  
* * * * *  


Nico went to his scheduled training instruction after breakfast with Jason. The latter said he promised not to work on the infirmary. Instead, he was going to spend his morning meeting with a cabin counselor for something. Nico had to trust he’d take his health seriously without supervision.

The kids were happy to see Nico back. Some of them even brought him handmade gifts they created from their arts and crafts period: a picture frame with little skulls on it, a pirate doll made of straw and fabric, a mug that said ‘#1 Teacher’, to name a few. He was beyond touched, and couldn’t help but smile at them.

Emma was especially excited to pick up training with him again. Apparently Clarisse or some other elder camper filled in for him while he was absent. The kids didn’t like their substitute training instructors, Emma especially. Although, that could’ve been because of the presumed crush she had on Nico. He decided not to ask.

“Alright, for our last exercise, we’re going to do a little obstacle course,” he announced. “Nothing too difficult, but you will have to carry these metal rods as you’re running around.”

“What are they for?” Emma asked as she and the other kids eyed the supply cart near him.

“It’s practice for real weapons. You’re all making good progress and getting closer to being ready to use them, but I still want to train you some more.” Nico took one of the rods from the cart and walked up to Emma. “Can I have your wooden sword please?”

She handed it to him without question and was given one of the metal rods. “It’s kinda heavy,” Emma commented, weighing it with both hands.

“The weapons you’ll all be using are made of Celestial Bronze, so they won’t be light like the wooden ones. Bows and arrows are somewhat of an exception. Anyone here interested in archery as their main weapon?”

A few kids raised their hands, and Nico recognized half of them as Apollo children. “Okay, I’ll have a talk with some of the instructors of the archery range and see if we can’t get you some extra practice.”

When all the kids traded their wooden weapons for metal rods, Nico guided them through the obstacle course. They were young, so he made sure it wasn’t too difficult. Just a few wide columns with targets scattered about for them to hit.

“I’m going to time you,” he said with a stopwatch in his hand. “This isn’t a competition, but you should try to get through the course as fast as possible. Okay?” The kids nodded. “Alright, we’ll start one by one, and then have all of you run together. Emma, you’re up first.”

“Yes Mr. Nico!” she said excitedly, holding her rod ready. He smiled at the old nickname. “Tell me when to go!”

Nico adjusted the stopwatch to zero. “Ready, set…,” he clicked the button, “go!”

Emma charged along the obstacle course, following the line drawn on the ground. She dodged the columns and struck any target she saw without stopping. In the middle of the course she almost tripped over a rock, but she used her rod to halt her fall. The rod made a clanking sound against every target it hit. Emma slashed through the paper panel at the end of the course and jumped through it, running across the finish line.

“How did I do?” she asked as she tried to catch her breath. “Was I fast?”

“Three minutes exactly,” replied Nico as he read the stopwatch.

“Is that fast?”

“It’s a good start.”

Emma dropped the rod. She crossed her arms and pouted, semi-glaring at the stopwatch. Nico ruffled her hair. “You’ll get better. We’ll do this obstacle course after every session, okay?”

“Okay….”

“April, you’re up next.”

“Y-Yes Mr. Nico.”

She approached the starting line nervously, holding the metal rod close to her chest. Nico placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You can do it. Don’t worry about being faster than Emma. Just finish the course as quickly as you can.”

April nodded and then focused her attention on the obstacles in front of her. Nico reset the stopwatch. “Ready, set… go!”

Her time ended up being a minute slower than Emma’s, only because she tried to hit every target exactly on the bullseye. The other kids had varied times, some being faster than Emma’s, and others even slower than April’s. It was apparent they were getting their techniques from a variety of instructors, and Nico figured he’d have to converse with those older campers at some point to get a better feel of the new fighting style his kids were using.

“That concludes our training for the day,” Nico announced. “You all did well. Like I said before, we’ll keep practicing. That’s the only way you’ll get better.”

“Okay Mr. Nico!” they chimed in unison.

Emma’s nickname was going to stick with them all for a while, it seemed. He chuckled under his breath. “You kids can leave the rods there and I’ll take them back to the armory. The canoe race is going to start soon, so go wash up and hurry down to the lake if you want to see it.”

All the children gave him a quick hug and a smile before running off to the washing station. He supervised them until they all filed out of the coliseum, scampering over the hills in excited voices to the lake. Some of their older siblings came to pick them up. Surprisingly, a few of them waved at Nico.

Dumbfounded at the friendly gestures he received, all Nico could do was wave back, no doubt looking confused.

“It makes me happy to see that the kids grew attached to you.”

With a jolt, Nico turned around to find Jason smiling at him. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” though the amused smile on his face proved otherwise.

Nico shook his head and pushed his arm gently. “I thought the breeze around here felt stronger. Don’t tell me you flew over just to surprise me.”

“You’d hear my footsteps if I walked. I wanted to sneak up on you, see what would happen.”

“Were you satisfied with your results?”

“A little.”

Eyeing the book in Jason’s hand, Nico asked with a smile, “New read for your shelf?”

“Borrowed read, actually.”

“From who?”

“Ignatius, one of the Athena kids.”

“Don’t know who that is, sorry.”

“It’s a long story.”

“So you’re not going to watch the canoe race?”

“Didn’t interest me. Guess I could find a shady tree somewhere though and watch in between pages. Want to join me?”

A part of Nico was relieved Jason wanted to be around him; it could only mean he truly had forgiven him. The other part was hesitant to accept after Apollo mentioned the betting pool earlier that morning. Why couldn’t people mind their own damn business? They’d never be boyfriends, though Nico tried not to think of the possibility that Jason wanted to just as much as he did.

He was scared to take that step into unfamiliar territory, and honestly didn’t know if he’d ever stop being afraid of a future like that with Jason.

“I have to take the weapons back to the armory,” Nico said. “Um, but if you do find a spot, let me know.”

“Do you need help?” Jason asked after a pause.

“Only if you want. I’m fine on my own,” he replied with a shrug, avoiding his eyes.

Predictably, Jason helped him put away the metal rods and wooden swords in the cart. When he spotted the little cluster of gifts, he asked, “Where’d you get those?”

“My kids made them for me in arts and crafts. Apparently they missed me while I was gone.” Nico didn’t glance at him, but from the corner of his eye he swore he saw Jason smile. “They didn’t have to make me anything, and I’m just their teacher, so I was confused at first why they gave me these things.”

“Is it that hard to believe they’ve grown fond of you?”

“A little.”

“Emma and April already like you a lot. It’s not a surprise to see other little kids feel the same way. Guess you’re not so scary to them after all.”

“No, I guess not.” Nico stuck the remainder of the swords into the cart. “It’s weird; some of their older siblings waved and smiled at me when they picked them up today. That hasn’t happened before. Never thought I’d get to this point, where people actually like me here.”

Jason organized the last set of rods before saying, “It took a while, but I think the camp is warming up to you.”

“Maybe.”

They were silent as they pushed the cart back to the armory. While there, they greeted a few other demigods who were preparing for their sparring sessions, and then the two went on their way back down the hill.

Side by side they continued to walk together in silence. Nico wanted to say something, but after being separated from Jason as long as he had—especially after their fight—, casual conversation proved to be difficult again. Either that, or he couldn’t look at him square in the eye anymore now that he simply accepted Jason had stolen his heart.

“That looks like a good spot to sit at,” Jason said, breaking the silence. Nico looked to where he was pointing. It was another large pine tree that cast a wide area of shade. It was near enough to the lake that they could see the canoe race, but not close enough to be around the assembly of other campers.

Most of the viewers were sitting on the lakeshore if they weren’t participants in the race. Apollo had a megaphone in his hand as the competitors were filling up the canoes. Will was in one of them along with his friends. He was apparently trying his best to ignore Apollo’s verbal doting, pointedly looking away from him.

“Have you ever ridden in one of those?” Nico asked once they sat down under the tree. “Looks pretty infuriating.”

“No, never ridden one. You?”

“Not if I can avoid it. But I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to learn. I haven’t really done ‘camp’ stuff since I’ve been here.”

“Me either. But then again, nobody else is Pontifex Maximus, or Hades’s kid who helps out elsewhere.”

“True.” Nico picked at the grass, watching Jason settle himself on the ground. He laid on his side, his good hand supporting his head upright, the other holding his book open to read. Nico leaned back against the tree trunk and watched the canoe race begin.

Several cheers sounded as the contestants began to row out into the lake. Nico watched with fascination as the oars wadded in and out of the water in a steady rhythm. Maybe one day he should try it out. He and Jason could be part of one team, though it’d be equally exciting to compete against him.

The viewers grew louder as the canoes turned at the farthest point and headed back to the dock. Energetic shouts sounded with some Hermes kids collecting bets in a shoebox.

Apollo’s words from earlier that morning pushed themselves to the forefront of Nico’s mind again. He gave a careful glance at Jason, hoping to catch him reading, but was surprised to have met eye contact instead.

Nico quickly turned his attention back to the lake, feeling a blush gradually rise to his face. He let his heart settle down before daring to look at Jason again.

“Can you read out here? Or are you just staring at a single word and pretending?” he asked.

“Honestly it’s difficult to concentrate with all this noise.” Jason closed his book. It was curious the way his own cheeks turned a faint pink. “But I wanted to get out of the cabin and do something. Guess I’m not used to relaxing.” He flexed his bandaged hand slowly, eyeing it as it did so.

“Does it still hurt?” Nico asked cautiously.

“No, not anymore. Feels a little sore, I guess? Can’t really describe it. Hopefully the therapy will help. Really need to get the infirmary done.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready, just say the word and I’ll help you.”

“Thanks.”

Jason wasn’t looking at him. He stared off toward the lake, tracing the spine of the book with his finger. It wasn’t hard to figure out he didn’t know what to say either. Ever since breakfast, all they’ve managed was small talk. Nico hated small talk, so he hoped his attempts at actual substance would flourish this time.

“Can I see them?” he asked. “Your glasses, I mean.”

Nico got a curious look in return, but Jason handed him his glasses regardless. “What for?”

“Want to see how shitty your eyesight is,” came the light reply. He put them on his face and blinked a few times. “Wow, that’s some prescription you have there.” Nico stretched his arms out in front of him and wiggled his fingers.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Jason gave him a smile. “And I don’t mind wearing them. They can get uncomfortable when I exercise though.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Jason gave a hum. “You look good with glasses.”

“Thanks.” Nico looked past him at a rock in the distance, not wanting to see the usual affectionate glance Jason was probably giving him right now. He wasn’t going to have a repeat of the last time they were alone under a tree. “Do I look like a bigger nerd than you do?”

“Hey now.” Jason chuckled under his breath. “You look like a librarian, if we’re being honest.”

“So then I look more like a classy nerd. Nice to know.” Nico smiled and returned the glasses to their rightful owner. He sat in silence as Jason adjusted them back on his own face. The canoe race was coming to a close, the participants already halfway to the finish line.

“Um, Jason?”

“Yes?”

“What Apollo said earlier,” Nico looked down at his lap and twirled a small twig between his fingers, “about the stupid betting pool, does it bother you?”

Jason was quiet for a moment. “The fact that people are so bored that they need to bet on things like this bothers me. But if you’re wondering if I’m bothered by the fact that people think there’s something going on between us, then no, I’m not. Why, are you?”

“No, never. I know that we’ll always be friends.” _That all we’ll probably ever be is friends._ “But I do wonder now and then if it bothers you that the camp thinks we’re boyfriends.”

“Well, it doesn’t. Like you said, we’ll always be friends. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Right, right.”

Even so, Nico couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit bummed by Jason’s words. He decided not to mention it. If his suspicions were correct, and Jason did in fact return Nico’s feelings, he didn’t want to give him unnecessary hope.

_Unless you actually ask him how he feels about you, you can’t keep basing your actions on mere assumptions._

Reyna’s stern face appeared in his mind, and Nico tried to shake her off. But she was right. He couldn’t just keep assuming Jason’s feelings. If he never asked him and simply did things from what could very well be misread context clues, then Nico would just get caught in another mess. He was tired of cleaning up after himself.

“Jason, do you remember what you told me that one time I joined the camp fire?”

“What camp fire?”

“The day Percy and Annabeth were going to leave for college.”

“Oh, that one.” Jason studied him before turning his attention to the lake. Apollo enthusiastically claimed the victor, but Nico didn’t care to listen to it. “I said a lot of things that night, so I’m not sure what you’re referring to.”

Taking a deep yet silent breath, Nico answered, “I’m referring to the part where you said if things were different, you’d date me.”

It was slight, very, very slight, but Jason’s shoulders tensed up and his stare hardened out into the horizon. His grip on his book became tighter too. “Yeah, I remember that.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Curious.”

“I don’t lie about things, least of all to you.”

“Does that mean that you meant it? You didn’t know you weren’t… straight, back then. I’m just wondering what made you say it.”

He was silent longer than what Nico deemed comfortable. Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before replying, “I don’t know why I said that. I sort of lied then: I _did_ want to cheer you up. But it was also an honest sentiment. Maybe deep down I had known I wasn’t straight, and maybe that’s why I said it. I don’t know.”

Nico drew a circle in the dirt with the small twig. “And what did you mean by if things were different?”

“A lot of things, I guess. The most obvious one was sexual orientation, but that’s not an issue anymore, is it?”

“Guess not.”

He had an itching suspicion what Jason really meant was if Nico didn’t love Percy as much as he did—or rather, like he used to—then he could see himself with Nico. But minutes passed, and Jason didn’t add on to his explanation. Nico decided to risk it further.

“It was weird, when I caught Percy and Annabeth together,” he began. “For a split moment, I let myself think about what ifs again. But when truth barreled its way into my stomach, the last of them just died. Honestly, I’m still a little surprised I wasn’t crushed by it like I should’ve been.”

“What changed?”

“I opened my eyes.”

Jason finally looked at him. While his expression was mostly neutral, the slight rise of his eyebrows hinted either he was surprised, or genuinely curious.

Nico then explained what had happened when he confronted Percy, trying to remember word for word everything he had been told. Jason looked a little frustrated, no doubt at Percy, but he didn’t say anything about it if he was. The memory boiled in the pit of his stomach, but knowing he would have Jason’s support made it a little more bearable.

“For years I admired Percy,” Nico admitted once he was done, reminding both Jason and himself of the fact. “I thought he couldn’t do any wrong. He was what I aspired to be: courageous and cool—a real hero. Now that I’m older and have been through so much shit, I know better. A part of why I loved him was because of that; I can’t deny it anymore. I was worshiping him when I shouldn’t have. Wasn’t fair to him, and wasn’t fair to me.”

The campers from the lakeshore gathered around Apollo and the team that won. Will wasn’t smiling, so either his team lost or he hated the attention his father was giving him.

“When I took my first steps into the demigod world, I couldn’t believe it.” Nico drew an ‘x’ in the dirt circle. “It was like a dream come true to be part of the world of heroes and myth. But then Bianca died, my dad claimed me, and a bunch of bad things happened after that. When I finally talked to Percy about the jar event, everything finally fell into place, and everything finally made sense.”

Nico looked at Jason who still wore that same unreadable expression. “I was in love with Percy, but I was also in love with my childhood. Once that was taken from me, and once Bianca went with it, he was the last remaining part of it. But Percy changed too, like everyone does, and I was naïve to think otherwise. It only took me around five years and two wars to realize that. I guess in that way, I didn’t grow up like I thought I did, like I _should_ have done.”

“You were a child, Nico,” Jason finally said. “There was no way you wouldn’t have been starry eyed at this whole new world that appeared before you. Getting older isn’t fun either.”

“Well I’m fifteen now, so I know better.” Nico huffed. “Percy is going to make mistakes. He’s human; I can’t fault him for that. I’d be a huge hypocrite if I did. But that still doesn’t change the fact that I was an afterthought to him when my life was on the line. Even then, I understand why Annabeth was the only person on his mind, the only one who mattered. I can’t say I wouldn’t want to save my beloved more than somebody I barely spoke to unless I needed them for something.”

“I don’t love Percy anymore,” Nico said when Jason remained silent. He sounded like a broken record, but he needed to make sure Jason knew it. “I want to be his friend, to not be that little kid he probably at one point felt responsible for. But as far as wanting him as a boyfriend, that I’m truly done with. And unlike the Cupid incident, I mean it this time.”

Nico focused on Jason. “Whether or not you believe me, or anyone else believes me, doesn’t matter. What does is that I’ve finally reached this point, a point where I can move on comfortably and securely. A point where I can actually, with full sincerity, imagine myself being happy and in love with someone who isn’t Percy.”

He was afraid to ask what Jason thought about his admittance. Nico only hoped that it was vague enough for Jason to understand that he had a chance. All he had to do was ask that one sentence, and Nico would say yes.

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Jason finally said. “I’m happy that you’ve moved on from him.”

“Thanks. I’m happy too.”

“And thank you for sharing that with me. I figure it must’ve been hard to talk about.”

“Not as hard as you think, honestly.”

Jason only gave a nod and then went back to reading his book. The viewers from the canoe race were already disbanding, but none of them came near the tree. It was hidden enough from the main trail, so Nico watched silently as campers chatted among themselves as they passed.

Glancing around for another stick to draw with, he noticed peculiar markings on the trunk of the tree they were under. A heart was carved into it with the initials ‘A. J. & G. N.’ in the center. Nico ran his fingers over them.

“Wonder which nymph got angry at the campers who did this,” he commented.

Jason looked to where he was touching the trunk. “The edges are smoothed out, so it must be pretty old. While I don’t condone graffiti on trees, it’s a sweet sentiment at its core.”

“This is something I can see you doing.”

Jason gave half a laugh, setting his book aside. “What? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Nico smiled. “You’re that kind of romantic sap who’d do shit like this. I even bet you’d be the type of guy to set the mood for your first time with somebody. You know, make them feel extra special with rose petals on the bed and vanilla candles softly burning in the dimly lit room. Jazz music optional.”

“Wow,” Jason gave an actual laugh this time, “that’s some image you have of me.”

Nico raised a teasing eyebrow at him. “Come on, you’ve got to admit you’d go that extra mile for your special someone.”

“I would, probably.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty corny.” Nico gave a smaller smile, focusing back on the carvings. He swallowed, and then asked, “What else would you do to make your partner feel special?”

“Well,” Jason began gently, “I’d take them out to dinner the first date, I guess. That’d give both of us a good chance to get to know one another. Then I’d take them home, maybe kiss them on the cheek so they know I don’t want to rush things.”

“That’s thoughtful. And… if you both wanted another date?”

“I’d probably do something clichéd, like take them to the movies. But not so clichéd that I’d do the reach around arm thing.”

Nico smiled wider, still looking away from him. “Yeah, I think that’d be too much even for you.” He paused. “What other things would you do?”

Jason looked up thoughtfully to the branches. “Hmm, well, I guess I’d just keep taking them out to family-centric places, like the zoo or an art museum. It depends on whoever I date, I guess.” He laughed weakly. “A lot of this probably sounds boring, huh?”

“No,” Nico answered quickly. “I mean, not to me anyway. I’m not exactly a thrill seeker myself. I’d… I’d like to do those things, I mean if some guy were to—because like you said, going slow, right? That’s a good idea. It’d give me and the guy time to get to know each other. Not that I’d ever get asked out again. I know that I’m not ideal or interesting enough for—but if… if I did, those things are—well I’d like to do them.”

His palms grew sweaty. Nico traced the contours of the carving, hoping it’d distract him enough to the point where his scorching blush would go away.

“You really don’t think they’re boring?” asked Jason after a minute.

Nico shook his head. “I think those things are sweet, even the cheek kisses. Hypothetically, if I were a partner to somebody like that, I’d want things to go slow. Not like snail speed, or even turtle speed, but at a pace where I don’t feel pressured into anything. Like, even hand-holding is okay. I’m not big on PDA, but if I had to pick, that’d be good.”

“Then, hypothetically, if I were the partner to someone like yours,” Jason began, “I’d ask, ‘Is this okay?’ if I were to touch here.”

He placed a gentle hand on the small of Nico’s back, and a shiver traveled up his spine. He tried to hide his face even more, scratching at the bark around the carving.

“And I’d say,” he said in a quiet voice, “that it was okay. I’d be embarrassed, but not repulsed.” He looked to the grass and saw Jason’s other hand resting there. “Maybe, as we’re walking, I’d discreetly reach out to his hand,” he placed his hand on Jason’s, “and entwine our fingers when I think nobody is watching.”

“It wouldn’t bother you?” Jason asked, tone as gentle as his touch.

“I don’t want to hide who I care about forever,” replied Nico. “I’m not ready yet, but at some point in the future,” he weaved their fingers together, “I’d like to be able to do things like this with someone, to not be afraid of what other people might think about who I love and how I want to live my life.”

He let go of Jason’s hand after a few seconds. “But until I fix myself, I won’t ever get that. And honestly, I feel like I’ll never get there. That’s why I don’t like to think about these things, because I can’t promise my partner I’ll stop fucking up. And when I admit that to myself—that it might take a long time for me to change, or that I might not change at all—, I realize I need to let hopes like that go. The last thing I want to do is hurt or disappoint the person I love.” He traced the heart on the tree, a small yet sad smile on his lips. “You know me. Optimism isn’t my thing; I’m more of a realist.”

Silence settled itself between them for a moment. By now the campers had all dispersed, and Nico could hear Apollo singing in the distance, some of his children singing along with him. Nico still didn’t look at Jason, though he felt the blush recede from his cheeks.

“Change is difficult,” began Jason, “but anyone who expects you to change or to ‘fix’ you only to fit their standards is a real moron, if you ask me.”

Jason sat up and scooted over next to Nico, who dared a glance in his direction. “It’s hard,” Jason continued, “but you’re trying, and that’s what matters. We’re eternally flawed, and the fact is, most people never get ‘fixed’. To this day, I still don’t know what that’s supposed to mean. How ‘fixed’ do we have to be to become worthy of somebody’s love? Who makes those standards anyway?”

He put a hand on Nico’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. “I understand where you’re coming from though. I can’t guarantee to my partner I’ll stop habitually doing things that are harmful to myself, or sometimes harmful to others. All I can do is promise to try. That’s all you can do too. You’re not obligated to change yourself for someone to love you. Everything you do, first and foremost, should be done for yourself because you _want_ to.”

Smiling warmly, Jason continued, “You have a big heart, Nico. In my personal opinion, I think you’re fine just the way you are.” His smile fell as he brushed some bangs away from Nico’s face. “Again, thank you for confiding in me. I’m sorry your childhood was taken like that. I’ll never know what it was like to force yourself to grow up at such a young age. But if I can help you regain what little is left of it, I’ll gladly do it.”

“What about your childhood?” Nico asked. “That, along with most of your life, was unrightfully taken from you too.”

“True; I still can’t remember anything important before fifteen years of age. Some digging around while in New Rome revealed I didn’t, in fact, have a childhood. The sword was my life as soon as I was branded. Regardless, I wouldn’t dare compare it to your own. You’ve suffered unfairly ever since your mother passed. Even now, it still hasn’t stopped.”

Nico looked down at the tattoo on the underside of Jason’s forearm. “You never got the chance to be a kid,” Nico began, “and I was forced to stop being one prematurely. It sucks, but in an ironic way, it’s shaped you into a good person, a good man. Though I don’t doubt you still would’ve been a good person even if you were allowed to be a kid.”

“Your own experiences, as sad as they are, have made you into a good man too, Nico. I truly believe you still would’ve been a good person even if your past had been happier.”

Smiling, Nico said, “It’s so hard to believe that myself, but when it’s coming from you, someone so honest and genuine, I’m starting to think it’s true.”

“Because it is.”

“Mm. You said once I’m not selfish. But after what’s happened recently, that’s not true anymore, is it?”

“Nico, that was one time. Even then I don’t think that was being selfish, technically.” Jason cupped his cheek with his hand. “With how important you were to our victories, you should’ve asked for respect, praise, even material things, but you didn’t. You did everything out of the goodness of your heart, over and over and _over_ again, without reminding anyone, and that’s not something a selfish person does.”

“I wanted a friend,” Nico admitted. “That small, hopeful part of me wondered if I’d done enough to deserve one.”

“And that isn’t a selfish desire at all. Now you have one, and he won’t ever leave you.”

“I’m glad, because I won’t ever leave him either, not by choice.”

Jason smiled warmly, and Nico swore his heart melted in his chest. He hated being this close to Jason, only because he was scared he’d do something he’d later regret. Reyna’s words still echoed in his mind, but every time he intended to vocalize them in his own words, cotton clustered in his mouth, and his courage was successfully buried.

“Even if I didn’t have that choice to stay, I’d come back to him eventually,” added Nico.

“What if at one point, it’s necessary for your friend to leave, because of something he has to do for himself?”

“Then I’d support him. Yeah, it’d suck for a little while, I’ll admit, but if I know my friend like I think I do, I know I’ll see him again.”

“You would, definitely.”

“I’d count myself lucky too, if I can have my friend for the rest of my life.” Nico took Jason’s bandaged hand and held it between his own. “Someone so sweet and caring, selfless to the point where it’s frustrating, and a smile so memorable, I would be a complete idiot to ruin a friendship with someone like that.”

Jason looked at him in mild surprise. “Even when that someone has been an ass to you?”

“Yes. He’s enough of an ass to not be perfect. I wouldn’t be able to stand him otherwise.”

With a light chuckle, Jason said, “I’d be a complete idiot too if I were to ruin my friendship with someone sensible, kind, thoughtful, and equally selfless.” He held their hands together. “He’s also enough of an ass to ground me to reality, and that makes me thankful.”

“So then we’re on the same page,” Nico replied with a smile.

“Yeah, we are.”

“I’m glad.” Nico glanced down to his lap where his hands were cradled with Jason’s. Now would be a good time to ask him. With their camp obligations, they wouldn’t get to be alone again for a while.

“Jace?”

“Yes?”

“If you ever want to—well I wouldn’t say—it’s something I’ve been wondering about, I guess.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

“Do you…,” but as Jason looked at him expectantly, the courage began to vanish again. “Um, well, I’ll rephrase it. If you were to ever—like, maybe if that hypothetical wasn’t—what you said that night—,” Nico shook his head, “things are different now, and well, I’m not saying—I mean it’s just curiosity, because it’s just so weird to think somebody would actually want that with me.”

Nico grumbled at his own cowardice. “Look, what I’m trying to say is—”

“Ah, there you are, Jason!”

They both turned to the unfamiliar voice beside them. An Iris Message was floating in the air with the face of a camper who Nico didn’t recognize.

“Oh, my apologies. Am I interrupting something?”

Nico quickly let go of Jason’s hands and glared at the dirt. So, so close. Now it’d probably be several months until Nico’s courage recovered.

“Hello, Ignatius,” replied Jason with that practiced professional calm. “Is there something you need?”

“Yes. Malcolm finally regained his bearings from whatever he and his lover had been doing. Our whole cabin saw his bedfellow leaving, and it’s a wonder nobody heard them last night, or even how they were able to do it since we don’t have rooms—”

“Okay, I’ll meet you at your cabin then,” Jason quickly said. “Excuse me, Ignatius.” Then he swiped the misty window and it was gone.

“So that’s the Athena kid you were talking about,” Nico said. “He sounds pompous.”

“I think he means well. I’ll probably be busy until dinner, so I’ll see you then, maybe?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“But what was it you were going to ask me?”

“Uh, well, you know I actually forgot. Had a brain burst, or whatever they’re called. Maybe it’ll come back to me later.”

“Alright.”

Nico gave Jason a quick glance, seeing that token smile on his face, and then stared back at the dirt.

He froze when he felt a soft kiss placed on his forehead.

“You’ll find somebody, Neeks.”

With wide eyes he looked at Jason, though he already had his back turned as he walked away. Either it was the summer heat that made Jason’s ears red, or it was the other, more obvious, thing. Heat once again rose to Nico’s face, though for the life of him, he didn’t dare ask Jason what that was for or what even possessed him to do it. He placed his hand on his forehead, feeling the memory of the kiss burn into his skin.

His heart drummed incessantly fast.

Nico didn’t get another chance alone with Jason that day. Well, it was more like he made a huge effort not to see him until his embarrassment was gone. For the next several hours, he occupied himself by cleaning his father’s shrine, watching a few movies, and cooking in Cabin Four. He also took the chance to (awkwardly) talk with the training instructors who subbed for him while he was gone. Before he knew it, campers were headed to the dining pavilion for dinner.

As he walked up the hill, a swarm of butterflies scattered about in his stomach. He saw Jason at Table One, though he didn’t look embarrassed when their eyes met. Nico wasn’t going to say anything about the kiss either. Instead he smiled, feeling relieved his vague admittance during their time alone didn’t chase Jason away or make their relationship anymore unsteady. As far as he knew anyway.

They ate comfortably together, ignoring any looks they got from other campers, or Apollo. Said Olympian made some kind of thoughtless comment about them again, and then Nico heard Will tell Apollo to mind his own business. Almost immediately after, the two started some unrelated argument that took up most of the attention from the diners.

“By the way,” Jason began, drawing Nico’s focus to him again, “I’m not going to take back what I said that night.”

He didn’t add any more details, instead occupying himself with his food, but it wasn’t necessary for Nico to ask what he meant. All he did was give a satisfactory hum and a nod in response before eating the rest of his dinner.

What he would do with that information, well, it was better to just leave it alone. Thinking too hard either disappointed him or got his hopes up, and he was tired of sabotaging himself. For once, he decided to let time do its damn job.

Nico glanced up from his plate at Jason. After a second or two, Jason noticed, and gave him a smile, which Nico returned happily.

_As long as we can stay friends, that’s all that matters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/21941000683) for chapter title.]
> 
> I have a feeling the pronunciation of this word isn't quite accurate, so feel free to correct me.
> 
> Some of you wanted more Jasico fluff, so here it is! I've edited that last scene so many times, but now I need to leave it the hell alone, otherwise this chapter will never see the light of day. I do hope Nico's self-revelation made sense though and wasn't redundant. That scene may have gotten a tad too romantic too soon considering they just started talking again, but I couldn't help myself. I just want them to cuddle and kiss already, ugh. But I need to fight against myself for the sake of consistent plot pacing and development. One day these two dorks will stop being afraid, and finally cross that threshold into something wonderful. 
> 
> The brief moment of Nico trying on Jason's glasses was inspired by [this](http://fuocogo.tumblr.com/post/135294659092) art piece from fuocogo.
> 
> **Ignacio Rivera.** A 16-year-old of Peruvian-American heritage and son of Athena. He prefers the English equivalent of his name, Ignatius, only because most people never pronounce the Spanish one correctly. Humor goes right over his head, though he does awkwardly try to make scientific jokes. While approachable and well-meaning in everything he does, sometimes he doesn't read social cues well enough. This causes some friction between certain people he interacts with. Like most of his siblings, he's quite intelligent in more than one area, and is rather athletic. His eagerness for knowledge and sharing it with others, in addition to his flexibility with learning styles, has made him popular among the teaching staff and tutoring lab at his school.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	59. Ruska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ruska**  
>  [ROOS·ka] _Finnish_  
>  (n.) the phenomenon of leaves turning various shades of red, yellow, purple, and brown during the autumn season

A week and a half flew by, and Jason still couldn’t work on the infirmary because of Will’s concern over his hand. Many times he was tempted to skip out on therapy, but either Will would personally visit him to keep tabs, or Nico would remind him he wouldn’t accomplish much with a damaged hand.

The prolonged resting period gave him wiggle room for some leisure time. In the mornings he’d do his therapy and then he’d go watch Nico instruct the younger demigods from afar. Some days Jason would get roped into arts and crafts with Emma and April. Nico usually joined them. Other days Jason would spend time with Piper and Leo whenever Nico was occupied in Cabin Four. And in between all his activities, he would catch up on reading.

Evenings he’d join everyone at the dining pavilion for dinner and then the campfire for Apollo’s sing-a-longs. Nico accompanied him every night since they reconciled. Jason watched with great fascination as Will attempted to make gradual amends with Nico, but he was usually shot down in some subtle way, like being given a pointed look whenever he asked if he could sit next to Nico at the campfire. Will certainly had a long way to go. It was that reality that made Jason insanely relieved he was on Nico’s good side, and that he had forgiven him for his selfishness.

Never again would he make a mistake like that.

Getting back to some type of normalcy with Nico took more effort than Jason thought. Not for lack of trying, of course; the dating thing Nico brought up simply threw him for a loop. It was odd that after all this time, Nico still remembered Jason’s words. Coupled with an entire explanation of how his feelings toward Percy had changed, and the hypotheticals ( _especially_ the hypotheticals), it was difficult not to be suspicious.

He wanted to believe Nico was asking because he wouldn’t mind them dating. But Jason had already plucked out the weed of his fantasy. Better not to let it infest his mind again and replant the hope that shouldn’t be there.

Although, in hindsight, Jason might’ve been the suspicious one thanks to his spontaneous forehead kiss. Even thinking about it threatened to make his face red. He just couldn’t help himself, not after seeing Nico flustered, bashful, a high blush on his cheeks. He was being irresponsibly adorable. Jason knew it was a dangerous mindset, and he vowed to control his impulses better the next time they were alone, otherwise their friendship might take another bad turn.

Repeating to himself Nico wouldn’t ever genuinely want him was all it took to ground him back to reality.

Since he was still banned from working on the infirmary, Jason took some of that time look over the notebook Ignatius had given him. Then, after Jason convened with him and Malcolm, a meeting with Chiron and Apollo was requested for the next day.

“A school at Camp Half-Blood?” asked Leo.

“Yes. Some demigods here don’t have families to go back home to, or they do but it’s too dangerous to live outside the camp for a long time. They miss out on a lot of school.” Jason passed out a few stapled fact sheets he and Ignatius had made. “This was one of things I went to Camp Jupiter for, but it was Annabeth who came up with the initial idea.”

The counselors took a few moments reviewing the proposal, with Miranda helping April understand the purpose of the meeting.

“And why does this concern us, Grace?” Clarisse asked as she browsed through the sheets.

“You all know your siblings better than I do. I’ve left a lot of space for all of you to write down your thoughts on what classes should be offered and how to divide up the age groups. Since demigods need to leave this camp once they turn nineteen max, you only need to think about classes that’d be offered in high school or lower.”

Nico silently placed a can full of pens at the center of the table. Jason gave him a smile and was rewarded with a single nod. He sat back down in his seat next to Jason and then took one of the pens from the can to doodle on his palm.

“I’ve started you all off by offering some suggestions,” Jason pointed to all the sections marked with bubble answers, “so just fill in these bubbles on what you and your siblings would like to see for a school.”

“But who will be the teachers?” asked Piper. “I mean, none of us are qualified to teach anything a normal kid would learn at school.”

“That’s where the Athena kids come in.”

Jason looked to Malcolm who stood up from his seat. He cleared his throat and then began, “I have a few brothers and sisters who’d be willing to stand in for teachers. We actually discussed this with Annabeth over the summer so we’ve been preparing for a while.”

“And I of course will help anyway I can,” Chiron said. “This idea would be very profitable to our demigods in the long run. Sadly, until we can locate veteran Greek demigods who’d be willing to return and stay here for this purpose, whatever the stand-in teenage demigods are capable of is what will be taught. A period of trial and error, of sorts.”

Raising his hand, Apollo said, “I volunteer myself for all the biology, health, and art courses!”

“Dad, you’re the camp director. You can’t volunteer yourself,” Will pointed out.

“I most certainly can. I don’t do anything time consuming as camp director anyway, and you’re severely underestimating me if you think I can’t multitask.”

“We’ll talk more about school subjects later,” Jason cut in. The last thing he needed was for Will to pick a fight with his obnoxious father. Collectively they’d never get done if that happened. “Right now the important thing is to determine how many demigods will need schooling here.”

“I agree with Jason,” Chiron replied. “Counselors, make sure you fill out those sheets before our next meeting. Now then, we only have one more thing to discuss before you’re all dismissed, and that is the upcoming holidays. As we’ve established, not all demigods will get to return home for the rest of the year, so those that remain will partake in the festivities here.”

“Exactly.” Jason passed around another set of stapled handouts. “We’ll deal with Christmas at a later time. Right now what we’re going to do is start preparations for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, I know where this is going,” Miranda said. “Don’t worry about a thing, Jason. Demeter Cabin will have the food ready.”

“Thank you Miranda,” Jason replied with a smile. “But I was actually thinking the other cabins could contribute their own dish to divide the work. It doesn’t have to be a traditional Thanksgiving dish either.”

“And just exactly how big of an army are we gonna feed here?” asked Leo as he skimmed the handout.

“That depends on how many of your siblings will be staying that week. It’s why I left a space there for a number. The sooner we get that number, the easier the preparations will be.”

Whether on purpose or absentmindedly, Nico stopped doodling on his hand and moved on to doodle on Jason’s arm. A small scar on his wrist was apparently the starting point of his new job as a human canvas. Some of the counselors looked at Nico oddly, though he didn’t appear to notice. Jason merely smiled at him and only moved his arm when he absolutely needed to.

For the rest of the meeting, all those present discussed the festival. They got especially excited when Apollo mentioned there would be games available before the dinner. The tables in the dining pavilion would all be connected and border the fire pit in the center. Before eating anything, each cabin would prepare a plate to their godly parent and offer it into the fire. Jason personally felt it was a waste of food (not that he said anything aloud), but having the gods satiated would no doubt earn them some points in the long run.

Eventually the counselors were able to divide up the cooking work and each cabin was assigned a particular type of food to make: Cabin Four called dibs on the turkeys before anyone else could claim them. Cabin Ten volunteered to make dessert, Seven offered to make the stuffing, Five wanted to cook the mashed potatoes, Nine was adamant about making the gravy and other sauces, Eleven opted for the appetizers, Six would handle the beverages, and so on.

“Mm, I’m getting hungry already!” Apollo exclaimed. “Will, you and your siblings better craft a good plate for me! It should be on a golden platter with lettuce leaves under it for looks and—”

“I was actually just going to throw it in the fire like everyone else.”

“You’re so mean!”

“Anyway,” Will side-eyed his father and then focused his attention on Jason, “what’ll you and Nico do? You’re the only ones who have a single member of your cabin.”

“I’m not sure actually,” admitted Jason. “Every food item is pretty much taken. But we’ll come up with something.”

“It’ll be a surprise,” Nico said without looking up from Jason’s arm.

“Oh, so you _are_ paying attention,” Travis commented. “Was just gonna say it’s rude to not join in on the conversation, di Angelo.”

“I don’t have to maintain eye contact to listen. You know what’s also rude, Stoll? Making a betting pool about somebody’s personal life.”

Nico finally tore his eyes away from his doodling, half-glaring from underneath his bangs at Travis. Everyone in the room sat up straighter, and Connor looked at his brother nervously. The only demigod who didn’t seem the slightest bit disturbed was Clarisse who was slouching in her chair. Jason supposed she was either the most fearless of them or the least interested in the love lives of other people.

“Uh, wh-what betting pool?” Travis started. “I don’t—”

“You know very well what I’m talking about,” Nico sternly replied. “My relationship with Jason, regardless of whatever any of you might think it means, is none of your concern. So I’d appreciate it if you just backed off, and stopped doing this to us, or to anyone else you might set your sights on.”

Jason cleared his throat before the argument could escalate. “So, is everyone good with today’s topics? If you have any questions, feel free to stick around and ask for clarification.”

“No,” came various murmurs from everyone. They dismissed themselves without waiting for Chiron or Apollo’s permission. Aside from Clarisse, the only ones who left with any kind of calm were Will, Miranda, April, Piper and Leo, probably because they were used to being around Nico more than the others.

“Sorry,” Nico mumbled within earshot of Jason. “I really was paying attention the whole time. But toward the end there I just thought about the dumb bets being placed on us.”

“It is annoying what they’re doing,” replied Jason, “though I’m not angry or anything. You?”

“Just annoyed, yeah. People can think whatever they want about us.”

“Exactly.” He smiled at Nico and then looked down at his arm. On it was a detailed sketch of a horse. Unsurprisingly, it was realistically drawn and some areas even had contour shading. “Why a horse?”

“Huh? Oh,” Nico looked down at his work, “that. Well it’s fitting with your endearing nickname, ‘Stallion’.”

“Oh gods….”

Nico gave a small laugh under his breath. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Jason mused Nico was subconsciously thinking about Hazel too. He probably missed her dearly.

“Are you going to stay for Thanksgiving?” he asked.

“Yes. I don’t want to go to Camp Jupiter right now.” The prolonged silence tacked on after his response was enough of an explanation as to why. Jason put a gentle hand on Nico’s shoulder, and Nico placed his hand over his.

“Things will work out at some point,” offered Jason.

“Honestly, I don’t care if they ever do.” That was probably a lie, but Jason wasn’t going to badger Nico to admit the truth. While he may be sincere at not wanting Percy romantically anymore, he knew a part of Nico still longed to be friends, or at least on talking terms without the awkwardness attached to it.

“And you two wonder why there’s a betting pool about your ‘friendship’.”

Jason had almost forgotten Apollo and Chiron were in the room, or at least, Apollo. Chiron must’ve left with the other campers no doubt wanting to continue his activities like a responsible adult, something Apollo could learn from.

“You two act like such lovers, it’s honestly cute,” continued the god. “That betting pool isn’t gonna stop just because you want it to. You know that, right Nico?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try,” came his reply as he removed his hand from Jason’s. Reluctantly, Jason let go of his shoulder too. Nico looked up at Jason and asked, “What did you want to make for Thanksgiving?”

“I’m not sure. I was thinking of some kind of cornucopia centerpiece, but people can’t very well eat that.”

Nico rubbed at his chin. “How about this? We can still call it a cornucopia, but instead of just the raw vegetables and fruit, all of them could be stuffed or something. There really isn’t anything left for us to contribute food-wise.”

“That’s a great idea. We can go to the market then a few days before Thanksgiving. Hopefully they’ll still have some good stuff.”

“Great. I’ll look up some recipes we can use. Maybe we can even attempt to make the horn out of bread or something, like pie crust.”

Jason smiled wider. “I’m getting hungry already.”

“Man, I better win that betting pool!” Apollo cried. Jason and Nico both turned to him in annoyance. “I mean, look at this!” He threw his hands out in front of him, gesturing to where they were sitting. “Do you even hear yourselves—hey where are you going?! Can I have your failed attempts at cooking this thing? Please? Tell me when you’re gonna start it!”

Nico pulled Jason along by the sleeve out of the rec room. No doubt they were both thinking the same thing: murdering a god wouldn’t look good on their eternal records. Ignoring him until he stopped being a nosy little shit, however, wouldn’t hurt anybody.

  
* * * * *

With Thanksgiving coming up, Jason didn’t have a lot of time to spend with Nico. He was busy making arrangements for the big day with other counselors. Nico didn’t mind too much. After all, he had his own obligations as a training instructor for the kids.

On one such particular day, the weirdest thing happened to him, or at least weird by Nico’s standards. Near the end of the training session, he caught sight of somebody watching him from the stands. At first Nico didn’t pay them any mind; it didn’t concern him who observed his training sessions (though he did get slightly bashful whenever Jason watched him). But after a solid week of the stranger watching him every time he taught his class, Nico couldn’t help but be suspicious.

Today wasn’t any different. Yet again the stranger was there, sitting at the farthest corner of the stands. On closer inspection, they appeared to be a boy around Nico’s age. Blond, blue-eyed, with a thin frame and elfish features, it was anybody’s guess as to which cabin he came from. 

As Nico made his way out of the coliseum with the weapons cart, he noticed the boy began to follow him. Nico remained silent until they were close to the armory. Then he spun around, causing the boy to jerk to a halt in surprise and nearly fall backward.

“Can I help you?” asked Nico.

“Uh, no! No no, I was just—”

“You’ve been watching me for several days now. You’re not as slick as you think you are.”

“I… I wasn’t exactly trying to hide. But I just—well one of my little sisters attends your class, and she’s always saying you’re a good teacher and stuff.”

“Then tell her thank you when you see her again.”

“Yeah, I will.” The boy scratched the back of his head. “She’s gets frightened easily, but after she took your class, she’s less scared to do things on her own now.”

“Maybe it helps that her teacher is the ‘scary’ Hades kid.”

“Ah, yeah. That’s the popular opinion around here, huh?”

Nico crossed his arms. “I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but why don’t you just tell me the real reason you were stalking me.”

“I wasn’t stalking!” the boy defended. “I’ve been meaning to thank you for being patient with her, but I just never found the chance to, until, well, right now. So, thanks. Truthfully, I only know you as the demon kid—”

“ _Demon_ kid?”

The boy paled a bit. “Not that I personally think—sorry, that’s just what some people call you.”

“So then you’ve been following me around to see if I really was as awful as people think I am?”

“Yeah….”

“And what did you think after all of that?”

“You don’t seem too scary. I mean, Jason loves hanging around with you it looks like.”

“The point being…?”

Sighing, the boy said, “Look, I just wanted to see for myself. I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“Not a bother. Just curious. But if you don’t mind, I need to put these weapons away.”

“Can I help you?”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him. Studying his face for a moment, he said, “Suit yourself.”

The boy didn’t talk as he helped Nico put away the weapons, though he did steal glances every now and then. What was his angle? Nico had never seen him before, but then again, he didn’t even know three-quarters of the demigods at camp.

“Well that’s the last of them,” he said, turning to the mystery boy. “Thanks for helping out.”

“No problem, Nico. Uh, can I call you that?”

“I don’t see why not. And your name is…?”

“R-Right, I forgot to tell you my name.” He gently knocked the side of his own head with a fist, and then held out his hand. “I’m Blake.”

“Then I guess it’s nice to meet you, Blake,” said Nico, shaking his hand. Blake’s palms were sweaty, which he must’ve noticed because he quickly retracted his hand and wiped it on his shorts.

“Sorry, I sweat a lot when I’m nervous.”

“It’s fine.” Nico was going to take a shower later anyway. “Well anyway, I need to get going. Later.”

“Bye, Nico.” Blake gave him a small wave, and then Nico shadow-traveled back to his cabin.

Their encounter was so foreign to him, it was all Nico could think about as he showered. Nobody had ever approached him like that with the exception of Jason and Will. But maybe the campers truly were warming up to him. At this point, Nico didn’t care whether or not they liked him, but he wasn’t going to push people away either.

Later that day as he ate lunch with Jason, Nico told him about his weird meeting with this Blake guy.

“Is it so weird somebody wants to talk to you?” asked Jason.

“No, but I haven’t done anything recently to warrant attention. I guess I’m just confused.”

“Maybe he wants to be your friend.”

Nico shrugged. “Who knows. But anyway, did you still want to go shopping for groceries today? Thanksgiving is this week.”

“Of course. We’ll go after lunch. I’m kind of excited to make that cornucopia. The recipes you’ve shown me for stuffed vegetables and fruit sound good.”

Smiling, Nico replied, “That’s the easy part. The actual shape of the horn is what’s going to give us some trouble.”

“Well we better buy a surplus of ingredients then, just in case we mess up.”

“I don’t think it’ll be too bad. I mean, you’re a pretty decent cook. You haven’t burned anything in a while.”

Jason gave a short laugh. “Thanks. You can make more than spaghetti now too.”

Nico threw a grape at him. “Shut up, nerd.”

When their lunch was over, the duo shadow-traveled to the first supermarket Nico could think of. Thankfully they remembered to bundle up before leaving. The eternal summer of Camp Half-Blood made them nearly forget it was unbelievably cold in the rest of New York.

“Too bad we don’t have a car,” Jason said as he pushed the shopping cart inside. “We’re going to be carrying a lot of stuff.”

“I can handle it,” replied Nico. “It’s not too far from the camp, I think.”

“Jason, is that you?”

Both of them turned around and were met with the warm, familiar face of Sally Jackson. She was bundled up tight and had her purse in the baby seat of the shopping cart.

“Sally, it’s nice to see you again,” Jason greeted with a smile. “Didn’t expect to run into you here. How are Paul and Emily?”

“I could say the same. And they’re doing fine, thanks for asking. Paul’s at work and Emily is with the babysitter. I thought it’d be too cold to bring her with me.” She looked to Nico and said, “Oh my goodness. Nico, is that you? You’ve grown some since I last saw you!”

“I’m not that much taller, if that’s what you’re talking about,” replied Nico. “But it’s nice to see you after so long, Mrs. Blofis.”

“Please please, call me Sally!” She gave him a gentle smile. “How’ve you been? The last time Percy came to visit with Jason, Percy mentioned you’re usually quiet and keep to yourself at camp.”

Nico looked over to his companion. “You visited her with Percy?”

“It was when we were sent on the mission to dispatch the manticore, just after Thalia’s visit. Percy wanted to stop by and see his mom for a bit.”

“Oh.” Clearing his throat, Nico said, “Yeah, I just mind my own business. I teach sword fighting classes now to the little kids, but I don’t really do much else.”

“And how is that going?”

Jason and Nico ended up walking with Sally throughout the supermarket, occasionally chatting about their demigod lives, but most of their conversation was food related. It was a relief too, as Nico didn’t want her worrying over him. While he appreciated it, he wasn’t her son, and he felt odd receiving her unconditional kindness.

As they were exiting the market, Sally began, “I’m so glad you boys are doing alright, especially you Nico. I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“Well a lot has happened since then.”

“Yes, I know. Um…,” Sally bit her lip as she glanced at him for a moment, “I don’t—you don’t have to discuss it of course, but… well, Percy has told me that you also suffered through that awful place. How are you doing on that front?”

Percy sure was a blabbermouth. He just didn’t know when to shut the hell up. But with the genuine concern on Sally’s face, Nico couldn’t be too upset. She was probably worried about him after knowing what happened to her own son. And judging by what Nico knew as of half an hour ago, Percy had told Sally he was pretty much a loner who didn’t take care of himself and whose only friend was Jason.

Man, he made Nico sound like such a fucking loser.

“I’m doing better,” he replied calmly. “I still have nightmares about that place, but they’ve lessened, and usually they’re not as bad anymore. I can sleep comfortably half the time now.”

“It’s such a relief to hear that.” Sally stopped by one of the cars in the parking lot. “Do you boys have some time on your hands? I’d love it if you’d visit for a while. But it’s completely alright if you can’t. I know you’re busy.”

Jason looked to Nico. “What do you want to do?”

“I wouldn’t mind visiting, but I don’t know if some of our food will spoil.”

“There’s room in my fridge for those things,” Sally offered. “I don’t want either of you to feel obligated of course! It’s completely up to you.”

Well, they could always practice the cornucopia tomorrow. There was still plenty of time to make it before Thanksgiving.

“Sure, we’d love to visit,” Nico finally said. “But it won’t be a problem, right? Two demigods in your apartment? The last thing you need is a monster attack, especially with a baby in the house.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Percy and Annabeth were at home all the time last year, at least when they weren’t in school, and nothing bad had ever happened.”

Nico said nothing to that, merely giving a nod. He and Jason helped Sally stuff the groceries in the backseat and the trunk before the three of them took off.

Being used to shadow-travel after so long, riding in a car felt weird. Nico hadn’t needed Jules-Albert’s services since the Giant War, but he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to use him once in a while instead of shadow-traveling all over the place. Maybe next time, if he and Jason wanted to hang out in New York, they could ask the undead chauffeur to give them a lift. They could visit a museum, or go to the movies, maybe even stroll through the mall.

That sounded fun.

_It sounds like it’d be a date._

No, it _wouldn’t_ be a date, and Nico really needed to stop listening to his annoying inner self. Instead he focused on the road as Jason and Sally made light conversation. It was a relief when they finally came to Sally’s apartment building. Maybe then that little obnoxious inner voice of Nico’s would leave him the hell alone.

Thankfully there was an elevator, so neither of them had to worry about a strenuous trip up the stairs with heavy bags of produce. When Sally unlocked her door and stepped into the kitchen, she called, “I’m back!”

A teenage girl walked into the room, slipping her cell phone into her pocket. She had a sunny smile, overshadowed only by the glaringly bright teal streak in her brown hair. She kept her smile as she looked at Sally, but then it fell immediately once her eyes landed on Jason and Nico. “Oh, um…!” she started. “I didn’t know you’d be bringing people over. I would’ve made some snacks or something!”

“It’s alright dear. They caught me by surprise too.” Sally looked to Jason and Nico. “These are some of Percy’s friends, Jason and Nico. Boys, this is my babysitter, Leslie. She’s also—”

“—happy to finally see somebody my age around here. Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” greeted Leslie, holding out her hand to Jason.

“Nice to meet you too,” he replied with a smile as he shook her hand. Leslie stared at him, her grin growing larger with every passing second. She continued to shake his hand in silence, and Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

“Um…”

“Oh!” She quickly let go of his hand. “I’m sorry. It’s just—well I was—you’re really hot.”

Nico withheld the urge to sigh. _Loudly._ Jason was probably feeling just as annoyed, but being naturally polite, he most likely wouldn’t say anything about it. It wasn’t a secret to Nico that Jason got tired of having his attractiveness pointed out by strangers. Personally, Nico got tired of strangers pointing it out too.

“Thank you,” Jason said without any evidence of annoyance or embarrassment in his tone.

Leslie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her cheeks turning rosy. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out.” She took a few steps closer to him. “It’s just, you’re really handsome. You know,” she cocked her head to the side, “you kinda look like you’d be a movie star, almost as if you could be the younger brother of Chris E—”

“Nice to meet you, Leslie,” Nico cut in, holding out his hand.

As if she barely realized he was there, her blush grew darker. “Sorry! I forgot to—hi!” She shook his hand quickly and then turned to Sally. “Right. Uh, Emily is taking a nap if you wanted to go check on her.”

“I trust you sweetie,” she replied. Sally looked amused as she glanced between Leslie and Jason. “I actually have some groceries to put away, so if you’d like to help out, that’d be nice.”

“O-Of course!” Leslie quickly walked over to the counter and began to put things in their proper places. “By the way, are Percy and Annabeth coming over for Thanksgiving?”

“Excuse me,” Jason said. “Is it alright if I give Nico a quick tour of the place, Sally?”

“Sure thing. Just try not to make too much noise. Emily won’t go back to sleep for hours once she wakes up from a nap.”

Jason escorted Nico to the hallway where the bedrooms were at. Once they couldn’t hear Sally or Leslie, Nico said, “Thanks, though you didn’t have to do that.”

“You looked uncomfortable.”

“Probably not as uncomfortable as you were, being reminded at how desirable you are and everything.”

With a mild grimace, Jason replied, “It’s something I don’t like to think about. Not that being attractive is bad, but when that’s all somebody can say about you—” He stopped then for some reason, giving a shake of his head. “Anyway, I did say I would give you a tour of the place.”

“I don’t need it, actually. It’s fine.”

“Not even to see little Emily? She’s a lot cuter in person.”

“I’ll wait until she wakes up.”

Crossing his arms, Jason looked at him thoughtfully. “Something on your mind?”

Nico rubbed his arm. “I guess seeing Sally again reminded me of simpler things, when our lives weren’t as complicated.”

Sally approached them from the end of the hallway before Jason could say anything. “There you boys are. I put your groceries in the fridge so they don’t get spoiled. Would you like some snacks? I made some pumpkin bread, and I was wondering if you’d like to try a slice or two. I also have cheese cubes and fruit if you’d like.”

With a small smile, Nico nodded. “Okay.”

For about an hour, he and Jason sat at the kitchen table with Sally and Leslie. Sally talked a lot with Nico, genuinely interested in how he was, and trying to be as vague as possible when it came to discussing the demigod life. Nico in turn only shared what he assumed Leslie would think as normal teenage things, not that she was paying much attention to him.

She seemed more concerned asking Jason about any friends he had that were girls, or what he thought of some particular female celebrities. It was painfully obvious she was trying to figure out if he was single. That, and she kept staring at him with a dreamy look on her face, an equally dreamy and stupid smile on her lips. Nico had half a mind to wipe it off with some sort of comment, but the high-pitched cries of Emily from down the hall had Leslie rushing to her aid. Good.

_I like Emily already._

“Guess she’s hungry,” said Leslie as she entered the kitchen again with Emily in her arms. Sally set up the booster seat at the corner of the table and then retrieved some baby food from one of the cabinets.

“This applesauce should cheer her up,” Sally said.

“I’ll go get her toys.” Leslie turned to Jason, holding out Emily. “Can you hold her for me?”

“Sure.” He gently took the baby before Leslie left the room. He slowly paced around the kitchen, lightly bouncing Emily in his arms. She whimpered for a while until all she was doing was making gurgling noises. Nico looked at Jason with a smile.

“Wow, no wonder all the ladies want you. You’re a natural dad,” he joked.

Jason looked at him with mild amusement. “I don’t know how good of a dad I’ll ever be, or if I’ll even get that chance, but I’ll definitely try to be better than him.”

Sally gave Jason a sympathetic glance, and Nico didn’t have to guess hard to know she was thinking about the same person he was.

Leslie came back with a few baby toys and set them on the table. Jason gently placed Emily in the booster seat as Sally uncapped the sauce.

“Earlier as I was talking with Leslie about Thanksgiving,” began Sally, “I had a thought. Jason, Nico, do you have anything you’re doing this Thursday? If you two haven’t made prior plans, I’d be glad to have you both over for the weekend.”

For some reason, Leslie looked intrigued, her attention focused solely on Jason, even though Nico was the one who was sitting across from her at the table. He didn’t like the ugly boil in his stomach as he tried not to glare at her.

“We do have room for one more,” Leslie jumped in, grinning at Jason.

“You’re going?” asked Nico, just so she knew he was still, in fact, there.

“Or two. And yes, of course I’m going! I’m one of Percy’s cousins.”

Well that explained the teal streak in her hair. Nico hoped Percy’s entire family didn’t have a weird obsession with different hues and shades of blue. “Actually we are doing something,” he replied, looking at Sally. “It’s a lovely offer, and we would be glad to join you, but we already made plans with the, um, orphanage.”

Jason looked at Nico in surprise. Crap, he should’ve thought this out more. Now Leslie would probably want to know all about this orphanage and when she could go visit Jason to witness him being a saint.

“You work at an orphanage or something?” Leslie asked, looking curiously at Jason. “Where is it? If you need a few extra hands, I’m free before four on Thursday.”

Fucking hell.

“No, thank you, but no,” replied Jason with a smile. “We have a lot of volunteers already. Besides, it’s a day of family togetherness. I’m sure Percy would love to see his cousin again.”

Leslie pouted, but before she could say anything, Sally cut in, “Percy would be hurt that you didn’t want to spend time with him! He loves having his family around, Leslie.”

“I know auntie, but now I’m curious about this orphanage!”

“Sounds to me like you’re more curious about Jason.”

Leslie slunk into her chair as a high blush appeared on her cheeks. “I-I-I wasn’t asking because of that. I’m just genuinely curious about this charity work!”

“Well I’m glad to see you’re interested in helping out the less fortunate,” replied Jason. “The kids at the orphanage have been through a lot, most of them anyway. Nico and I aren’t exceptions either.”

“You two are orphans?”

Jason nodded. “Been an orphan since I was two, I’ve been told. When I was old enough, I volunteered to help out. There are a lot of kids, so the adult staff can use all the help they can get. With everything that goes on, I don’t have time for dating. That’s kind of why I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Oh. So you _have_ had one?”

“Yeah. We’re friends now, though. She’s actually a volunteer like Nico and I.”

It was a little amazing how reserved Jason was with his lies. They were seamless, so long as Leslie didn’t ask where the orphanage was. Maybe that was just a skill with being a leader figure, knowing how to think on your feet and lie when you had to. Nico vaguely wondered if there was anything Jason had ever lied to him about. One question in particular he was dying to know, but asking it would take a lot of courage, a courage that Nico didn’t have right now.

“Auntie said you’re Percy’s friends, so that must mean he volunteers there too, right?” Leslie asked. “He’s never talked about it.”

“He probably just forgot,” Sally quickly replied. Apparently she was understanding Jason and Nico’s angle. Her smile was nervous for a few seconds, but she quickly appeared calm as she fed Emily. “He’s so busy. I’m sure it just slipped his mind. He’s only volunteered there a few times, you know, just to help his college transcripts.”

“That’s weird. Where does he go again?” Leslie shook her head, her hands following suit, waving them in an ‘x’ back and forth. “Never mind. So, then there’s no available space for a newcomer to help out?”

“No, sorry,” replied Jason.

“And there’s no girl that you—I mean, you’re really good-looking so…”

“I’m not interested, sorry. I lean more toward guys anyway.”

Leslie stared at him with wide eyes, and even Sally looked at him in surprise. Nico couldn’t help it either. For Jason to just admit it aloud without hesitation, either he didn’t care about the possible scrutiny that would follow, or he really was bothered Leslie was aimlessly trying to get somewhere with him.

“O-Oh, you’re… um, gay?” she asked, smiling awkwardly.

“Bisexual, actually. Though as I’ve said, I’m not interested. Too busy to be dating anyone right now.” He got up from his seat. “May I use your bathroom, Sally?”

“Of course Jason. Down the hall to your left.”

“Thank you.”

As Nico watched him leave, he could’ve sworn the beginnings of a scowl was forming on Jason’s face. Something was bothering him, but now wasn’t the time or place to ask about it. If Jason had something on his mind, he’d tell Nico what it was on his own time.

“Yeah, he’s… super busy,” Nico slowly started. “Jason gets asked out a lot, but he rejects everyone, guy or girl. Don’t take it personally, Leslie.”

“Oh. No, n-no I’m not taking it personally! I was just um, surprised. He didn’t look—not that gay, er, non-straight people have a _look_ but—I mean sometimes it’s hard to tell and other times—”

“Leslie.” Sally placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Let’s not bring it up anymore, okay?”

She nodded, and then muttered a small sorry before eating her sandwich, a shameful look on her face.

Sally fed some more applesauce to Emily before turning her attention to Nico again. “So, what are you doing then for Thanksgiving at the orphanage?”

“We’re having a feast for everyone. Some of the older kids who can cook are going to participate in making the dishes. That’s why Jason and I went to the market. We’re trying to make a cornucopia out of dough or something, and then fill it with stuffed fruit and vegetables. All the other types of typical Thanksgiving options were taken by other kids.”

“That sounds wonderful!” Sally smiled at him. “If you’d like, I can help you figure out how to structure the dough. How big did you and Jason plan to make it?”

Nico and Sally compared baking techniques for the most stable solution of cornucopia building. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Jason came back. A flustered Leslie immediately voiced her apologies, and Jason told her to think nothing of it.

They spent another half hour at the Blofis residence before deciding to leave. Sally helped them out by giving them a grocery store tote bag so their ingredients could be carried more efficiently. She also gave them copies of a few recipe cards in case they needed help with anything they planned to make.

“Do you boys need a ride back?” she asked as she walked them to the door.

Jason looked to Nico knowingly, and Nico answered, “No, we’re good. But thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Blofis.”

“Oh don’t be shy Nico! ‘Sally’ will do just fine.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you, Sally.”

“You’re quite welcome! It’s been so good to see you. Definitely a lot healthier than last I remember.”

“Well, Jason’s pretty much a mother hen when it comes to me, so it’s not like I can escape.”

Jason lightly nudged him with his elbow, and Nico lazily swatted his arm away. Sally smiled at them, and said, “If you boys ever need anything, you can always come and visit. And if you see Percy, tell him to call me more often. I know he’s, well, safer than he used to be, but a mother still worries.”

“Of course Sally, and thank you for everything,” Jason said with a smile.

She brought him into a quick hug and then looked to Nico. She opened her arms a little, and he gradually eased into her embrace. He tried not to think of his own mother, but it was so easy to pretend Sally had Maria’s smile, her warmth, and her eyes. He hugged her back a second longer than Jason had, but then just as quickly broke it.

“Take care of yourselves boys.” Even though Sally was smiling at them, her brow still furrowed, deepening the worry lines around her eyes.

Jason gave her a reassuring nod. “Don’t worry, we will.”

Nico only waved before walking down the hall. Jason followed him and neither spoke until they were back on the ground floor of the building.

“Orphanage?” asked Jason lightly.

“It sounded plausible at the time. Besides, it’s not technically a lie.”

“Yeah, I know.”

After double checking no passerby took notice of them, Nico pulled them into the nether. He held on tightly to Jason’s hand as they maneuvered through the shadows. When their fingers threaded together, Nico hoped the beating ruckus of his heart could only be heard by him.

  
* * * * *

Following his argument with Nico, Percy felt pretty shitty for the next several days. Or week, or two. It didn’t help that Hazel outright refused to talk to him. And unless she had to, Reyna didn’t speak much with him either. His mood was lightened only during his usual swimming practices, as Annabeth would regularly watch him whenever she was available. Having her stay over his villa on the weekends also helped. Admittedly, it was still a little awkward; they agreed to start from square one again after their make-up sex, just dating whenever they were both free, but hey it was progress.

He had felt closer to her now than after the Giant War, considering the whole Tartarus business was finally out in the open between them. It was definitely easier to fall asleep if Annabeth was in the room. Percy only had mild nightmares since then, with Annabeth having nearly as many, but every night one of them would wake up, the other would stay up with them until they were comfortable enough to try sleeping again.

School had been easier since Annabeth was around to help him if she herself wasn’t swamped. That definitely helped give his grades a boost. Whoever wrote the curriculum for his classes should really get their ass booted. He was sure back-to-back essays at the end of the semester from more than one class was illegal. Or at least it should be.

The bright side was Thanksgiving on Thursday. Percy couldn’t wait to go home and eat his mom’s apple pie she made every year. Annabeth would probably scold him for eating so much but—oh, it never occurred to him to ask if she had plans with her own family.

“Hey, Annie, you doing anything for Thanksgiving?”

“About time you asked.” She laid her legs over his lap as they watched some crime show in the living room. “No. I was just going to stay here I guess, unless I was invited somewhere.”

“Wanna come over then? My mom’s pie is to die for. I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“You’re just now telling me?” Annabeth crossed her arms and looked at him with her usual unamused stare. “Ever the procrastinator, huh Seaweed Brain?”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, that’s me. But really,” he stroked her calve, “you coming?”

Annabeth looked to the TV for a moment. “Yeah, I’ll go. Are you ever going to tell your mom that we broke up for a while?”

“She doesn’t need to know. Then she’ll just worry more.” Percy turned off the TV before rising from the couch to stretch. “I’ll help you pack. Already put together my own stuff since I’ll be staying over there for the whole weekend.”

“That’s a surprise.” Annabeth smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Percy Jackson, prepared in advance?”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “That and, well… y’know, I’m sure the others would sleep better if they knew I was out for a few days.”

Her smile fell as she watched him. Annabeth stood from the couch and began to clean up their mess of pizza and snacks on the coffee table. “Reyna and Hazel can’t stay upset with you forever.”

“They seemed hellbent on making sure I was aware that I lost brownie points with them for hurting Nico.”

“You could’ve been more tactful when explaining things to him, yeah. I wasn’t there when it happened, but, I do agree you should’ve spoken up on his behalf. Hazel was left by her lonesome trying to convince everyone. Had it not been for Piper saying what she did, well, things might’ve turned out differently, including the tide of the war.”

“Yeah, I know.” Percy ran a hand down his face. “But Nico doesn’t want to talk to me. He’s blocked me from Iris Messages too.”

Annabeth walked to the trash and threw away the empty paper plates. “When you told me what happened, I had a thought, but didn’t think it was important to bring up at the time.”

“What thought is that?”

She leaned against the archway of the kitchen. “Nico brought me up a couple of times during the argument, right?”

“Yeah. He looked pretty surprised to find us in bed together too.”

Rubbing her chin, Annabeth turned her gaze to the floor. “For a long time,” she started, “I thought Nico had a crush on me. Piper did too. But I was never interested in him. One, he’s too young for my liking, and two, he doesn’t have anything I’m attracted to, in every sense of the word.”

She looked up at Percy. “His words, ‘it’s _always_ about Annabeth with you’ and the bit about your friends, not caring what happens to them ‘as long as your _precious_ Annabeth is safe’, make me think I’ve been looking at this the wrong way.”

“What does that have to do with the argument? He was mad that I didn’t stand up for him when I should have. I know that now.”

“There might be more to this than meets the eye, Percy.”

“Meaning?”

Annabeth pursed her lips, silent. She stayed that way as her eyes lost focus, like she was spacing out. Percy waved a hand in front of her, but she didn’t budge. Then she turned her attention back to him.

“The few times I caught Nico staring at us,” she began, “he looked almost… jealous. And when he looked at me, it wasn’t with embarrassment.”

“Maybe he just wanted a relationship?”

“He never looked at Piper and Jason that way, or Hazel and Frank. What if—and this is just speculation—but what if I was wrong?”

Annabeth was never wrong.

“You’re scaring me, Wise Girl.”

“It’s nothing bad,” she walked over to the couch and sat down. Percy followed her, “but I wasn’t thinking about this from all angles.” When she had Percy’s attention again, she continued, “What if it wasn’t me who Nico has a hypothetical crush on? He wouldn’t talk about me with such venom in your argument if that were true.”

“Uh, not sure I follow?”

Annabeth sighed. “I forgot how dense you can be in this area.” She gripped his shoulders and gave him a hard stare. “Percy, what if it was actually _you_ that Nico has feelings for?”

He blinked at her and smiled as a reflex. “What?”

“Seaweed Brain, it’d explain why Nico was so surprised to see us together. You said he had something important to talk to you about, right? What if it wasn’t just the jar event he was thinking of?”

“You’re… saying… that Nico likes me? _Likes_ likes me?”

She nodded.

Percy gave a single laugh. “Pssh, no, that’s not possible. He’s not… well, he’s too young to even…” His smile fell as he stared at his lap. He ran through all the times Nico had interacted with him, compared them to when Annabeth was close by, compared them to the other couples that hung around them—no, that was just stupid.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Nico never gave off vibes—I mean, we haven’t really hung out a lot to start with so how can he even—,” he shook his head and gave Annabeth a confused glance, “—you’re telling me that Nico might have a crush on _me?_ ”

“Considering everything he’s said, it makes more sense in this context for him to like you than to like me.”

“But Nico isn’t—like okay, we can all believe Will likes dudes.”

“Literally everyone at camp knows that, Percy.”

“And Apollo is his dad so—”

“Godly parentage doesn’t directly relate to their children’s sexuality.”

“—and boy was I shocked when I found out Travis and Connor both used to date Will. I always knew they were friendly but I didn’t think it went _that_ far.”

“Just because someone is very friendly with both sexes doesn’t directly mean anything either, Percy.”

“Hell, I’ll even go so far as to say I’d believe it if _Leo_ was gay with how hard he tried to convince everyone chicks wanted his dick.”

“Seaweed Brain.”

“Like I even think Reyna might be into girls. She and Piper were getting _pretty_ cozy last time I saw them.”

“Percy.”

“And man, I know Jason’s the camp heartthrob for the girls, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a thing for guys. I’m not saying I’m into dudes, but if I was, shit. Like it’s a solid fact Jason’s hot all over okay. His arms _alone_ are a work of art. I definitely wouldn’t say no if—”

“ _Percy._ ”

Annabeth held his face between her hands, just a _little_ too tightly. Maybe he shouldn’t have admitted right to his girlfriend’s face that he’d totally date or sleep with Jason if he liked dick.

But who hasn’t had gay thoughts anyway? Nobody, and anyone who says otherwise is a lying son of a hippocampus.

Everything Annabeth was saying though made sense, like always, but—no, it couldn’t be true. Right? Nico would’ve said something or at least make some sign or whatever. And if anything, it made more sense for Nico to like Jason, considering how close they were.

Percy looked right into Annabeth’s eyes, still wanting to believe she was saying everything just to mess with him. But he knew she wasn’t. Annabeth was always straight to the point and didn’t mess around about anything serious.

“Nico likes me?” he asked again like a moron.

“It’s possible, yes, but this is just speculation. You also sounded like an ignorant little shit a minute ago. You know that, right?”

“I do now. Thanks for sparing my feelings. But I promise, I wasn’t implying anything bad, _at all._ I was just caught off guard.”

Annabeth sighed and dropped her hands away from his face. “Well, unless you actually ask Nico, we’ll never know the truth.”

“Jason might.”

“And you know very well Jason is probably angry with you too, just like Hazel and Reyna. He’s Nico’s best friend, and wouldn’t share anything told to him in confidence. You can’t keep avoiding this.”

“I just don’t want him to run away again!” Percy slunk into the couch. “And where would I even start? ‘Hey Nico did you ever dream about wanting my cock’?”

“Gods Percy.” Annabeth rubbed her temple. “For your own physical well-being, I hope you wouldn’t ever literally ask him like that.”

“No, of course I wouldn’t! I’m just—he’s like a little brother to me! And I always thought I was like an older brother to him, or at least a mentor!”

Annabeth watched him in silence as he pouted. Then she asked, “Percy, do you not want to admit it’s a possibility because you honestly don’t think he could’ve ever had feelings for you? Or do you not want to admit it because that makes the neglect he’s endured that much worse?”

Percy sighed and looked away from her. “…I hate how smart you are sometimes,” he replied with a glance in her direction. “You know that, right?”

She gave him a small smile. “Nothing will get solved if you don’t talk to him. Nico’s not so little anymore, and he’s not alone either. Jason, Hazel, and Reyna are there for him. He won’t run away.”

“You don’t know that.”

“And you don’t know that he wouldn’t, either.” She patted his arm. “You made some mistakes. I did too. We both should’ve looked out more for Nico. But your guilt is only going to get stronger if you don’t try to fix things. You’ve beat yourself up about this enough as it is.”

Percy huffed. “I know. I know….”

Unsurprisingly, that entire conversation stuck with him on the way to his mom’s the day before Thanksgiving. Annabeth was quiet beside him on the plane ride back to New York. Percy did talk about other things as they ate an in-flight meal, but otherwise he kept to himself. Annabeth gave him a knowing look every now and then, but thankfully didn’t urge him for details.

In fact, he didn’t stop thinking about the whole thing until they landed. Sally was already waiting for them at the entrance of the terminal. Her comforting smile lifted Percy’s spirits a little.

“Oh, Percy!” she said happily as she hugged him. “I’ve missed you!”

“Hi Mom.” He hugged her tightly. “I’ve missed you too. And you might have to miss me for a little while longer. I won’t be able to enjoy our weekend together if I don’t settle something first.”

Sally let him go, worry already embedding itself into her features. “What’s wrong?”

“I need you to drive me to Camp Half-Blood, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/62950383484) for chapter title.]
> 
> Oh dear. I wonder what Percy's gonna do next chapter?
> 
> For whatever reason, this installment was frustrating to edit, so if you spot a grammatical mistake (which I hope are minimal to none), let me know! I've combed through it at least six times, but I'll do another round later if necessary.
> 
> I figured since I've written several likable characters, I ought to balance it out with some who aren't as tactful with the things they say, considering I'm aiming to make settings/situations believable within this canon universe. The world isn't always filled with respectful or nice people, sadly. Both Leslie and Blake caught some bug from Percy, the kind that lets their mouth run before they think. I did try not to make it offensive though. Regardless, let me know if their dialogue does sound that way and I'll fix it.
> 
> _Homebound_ has now surpassed the 1,500 kudos mark, and I just want to say, thank you!! I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying this story! It really does mean a lot to me. ;w; I'll try my best to continue to keep the quality consistent!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	60. Ultramarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ultramarine**  
>  [UL·tra·ma·REEN] _English_  
>  (adj.) beyond the sea

“Why do you need to go to Camp Half-Blood?” Sally asked as she walked alongside Percy and Annabeth through the airport.

“I need to talk to Nico for something important,” Percy replied. “I mean, I can’t be sure he’s there, but I can at least try.”

“Is it something I need to worry about? You did say you wouldn’t be able to enjoy the weekend if you didn’t go there first.”

Percy couldn’t very well explain to her about the argument. The last thing he wanted to do was remind his mother how dangerous the previous year had been for him and his friends. Besides, she’d probably scold him too for how he acted with Nico.

“No, nothing you need to worry about. And I’ll only be there a day, max.”

Sally gave him a curious look, and then turned to Annabeth. “Are you going with him, sweetie?”

“Yes. When were you going to have dinner this year? Since more of your family will be coming over tomorrow, sending an Iris Message randomly wouldn’t be wise.”

“Around six.”

“Okay, well I’ll be in touch after five-thirty. Percy should be done by then.”

He sure as hell hoped so. “Do you mind, Mom? I know it’s out of the way.”

Sally took out her keys from her purse. “No, I don’t mind. But now would be a good time to come up with a cover story.”

“Why?”

Percy followed where Sally was pointing in the parking lot. In the passenger seat of her car, he noticed a familiar head of brown hair with a teal streak. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

“Mooom,” he whined, “you invited _Leslie_ over this year?”

“Now hush, Percy.” Sally lightly slapped his arm. “Your aunt and uncle are out of town! She was kind enough to offer her time and babysit Emily too. You don’t even see her that often, so be nice.”

“But every time she visits, she blabbers on and on about whatever new local or foreign boy band she’s obsessed with. Asking me every two hours if I have any hot single guy friends gets annoying too.”

“Oh, she knows you’ve been holding out on her. She was quite smitten with Jason!”

Percy stopped in his tracks. “Jason? How would she know about him?”

“I ran into him and Nico at the supermarket, so they came by for a visit afterward! It was so nice to see Nico. Ever since you told me he went to that awful place by his lonesome, I’ve worried about him.” Sally pointed the alarm remote in front of her and unlocked the car. “But I’m glad he’s doing better. He seems to get along rather well with Jason from what I saw.”

Leslie noticed them approaching and took off her earbuds. Percy groaned as he tossed his luggage in the trunk. Annabeth shook her head at him and reorganized it so her own belongings would fit.

Sally gave him a look. “Remember, be _nice_ , Percy. She’s a teenage girl. Don’t tease her for her interests, or blame her if she wants to meet someone.”

Percy grunted as he opened the car door for Annabeth. She slipped inside when Sally did, and then Percy slammed the door behind him.

“There’s my favorite cousin!” Leslie turned around and folded her arms around the headrest of her seat. “Oh, and you brought Annie!”

“Hello Leslie. It’s nice to see you again,” greeted Annabeth.

“Is it really?” Percy mumbled. Annabeth jammed her elbow into his side. He side-eyed her and then said to Leslie, “Hey Leslie. How’ve you been?”

“Good, good.” Leslie sat back properly in her seat as Sally started the car. “Being a senior _sucks_ , but I’m sure you already know that! And I have a bone to pick with you!”

“Oh, I wonder what it could be.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Jason?” she asked, apparently not at all phased by Percy’s sarcasm. “If I would’ve known he was such a dreamboat, I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself in front of him!”

“You embarrass yourself just fine on your own,” is what he wanted to say, but Annabeth gave him another look before he got the chance. Instead, Percy replied, “Sorry, it must’ve just slipped my mind.”

Leslie glanced behind her and pouted. “Well now he probably thinks I’m some insensitive jackass who has prejudice toward gay people or something.”

“I’m sure he—what?” Percy leaned forward. “What are you talking about?”

“He told me he’s bisexual,” Leslie replied, before explaining how she awkwardly discovered it.

Percy’s eyes blew wide. “Jason’s _bi?_ ” 

And he liked guys more than girls? When did this happen? _How_ did this happen? Why did his stupid assumptions have to be right?

Now that probably meant Annabeth was right too, that Nico wasn’t straight either. And that he might’ve had feelings for Percy once upon a time. Oh boy. The next twenty-four hours would _not_ be fun for anyone involved.

“Leslie,” Sally scolded, “you had no right to reveal that. Jason probably wanted to wait until he was ready to tell Percy and Annabeth himself. And watch your language, missy.”

“I’m sorry!” Leslie covered her face. “Oh God, I mess up with him even when he isn’t here. Please don’t tell him Percy!”

“Yeah, don’t worry. It won’t even come up,” he assured, because Percy honestly didn’t give two shits how Jason felt about Leslie, or vice versa.

“Thank you,” she replied with a sigh of relief. “Now I’m kinda glad I couldn’t volunteer at the orphanage after all.”

“Orphanage?”

“Yeah, where Jason and Nico live. They said you’ve volunteered in the summer.”

“I’m not sure what—”

“We’re actually going to the orphanage right now!” Sally quickly intervened. “Percy and Annabeth are popular there.”

Leslie glanced back at Percy. “Why are you going to the orphanage the day before Thanksgiving?”

“Because they asked us to come and visit for a little while,” Annabeth replied, “since they knew we’d be in town.”

What the fuck was this orphanage they were—oh, wait, Nico and Jason probably said that to keep Camp Half-Blood discreet.

“Yeah,” Percy started, “we’re gonna volunteer for a few hours.”

“But Jason told me that there weren’t any more spots available when I asked!” Leslie crossed her arms. “Hmm, but I guess it’s fine. I probably wouldn’t be able to look at Jason in the eye again after what I said. Ugh, but you know me, I just don’t think whenever I’m around someone attractive! Jason was just a double whammy for me: tall _and_ hot! I probably would’ve just messed up again. Or that creepy kid would’ve continued to watch me like a hawk.”

“You mean Nico?”

“Yeah, him. He has this unsettling look, sorta like when a stray cat stares at you from far away. Sometimes I felt like he was glaring at me whenever I talked to Jason. By the end of it, I honestly thought Nico might’ve had a thing for Jason because of that. But I didn’t want to dig a deeper hole for myself and look even more like a rude idiot, so I didn’t say anything.”

She slouched in her seat. “I mean, I guess he’s cute in a creepy way, like, if you’re into the whole goth thing. He was wearing so much black….”

“Leslie,” Sally started in a stern tone, “Nico is not creepy. He may be a little quiet, but he’s a sweet boy. And he’s been through a lot, so don’t base your judgments on looks alone.”

“ _Yeah_ Leslie,” Percy said with a smirk. “Man if Jason heard what you just said, you’d probably offend him. He and Nico are best friends,” Percy crossed his fingers together, “like this close. Heck, I wouldn’t even be surprised if there _was_ something going on between them.”

There probably wasn’t, but if it would make Leslie shut up for the rest of the trip (it did), then Percy didn’t mind lying to her. Annabeth gave him another look and shook her head. He heard her whisper, “This is a bad idea,” as they got closer to the camp. But Percy knew in his gut that if he allowed his and Nico’s relationship to stay broken, then they might not ever reconcile.

Thankfully the rest of the car ride went by quickly with Sally asking him and Annabeth how their schooling was going. Leslie had her earbuds back in and for once didn’t comment on anything. When the car stopped in front of the hill, however, she took them out and sat up. Leslie leaned forward in her seat and glanced around.

“The orphanage is all the way out here?”

Annabeth said her goodbyes to Sally and Leslie before getting out of the car in a hurry, letting Sally know she’d only be taking one luggage bag with her, as would Percy. He quickly followed behind her. “Yeah it’s kinda hidden so don’t try looking for it or anything,” he said before closing the door. “Bye Mom!”

“Bye Percy!” she said from the open window. “Be careful!” Leslie started to ask something, but Sally rolled up the window before she could even get a sentence out. Thank the gods for that too, because keeping them there any longer would expose both of them to a potential monster attack.

Percy managed to catch up to Annabeth after a few paces. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see Sally had already driven away.

Neither of them stopped running until they reached the safety of Thalia’s Tree and the Athena Parthenos. The magical protection field sent a familiar shiver through Percy once he passed through it.

“Being in the swim team is paying off,” Annabeth commented as she tried to catch her breath.

Percy grinned at her. “That’s the exact same thing you said the night we made up.”

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a punch on the arm. “Let’s get going Seaweed Brain.”

He didn’t want to admit it aloud, but actually standing within camp grounds (were there always so many palm trees here?) caused his nerves to grow increasingly frazzled. Percy couldn’t even be sure Nico was here anymore. He could’ve gone back to New Rome to spend Thanksgiving with Hazel and Reyna, or hell, he could’ve even gone down to the Underworld. Well, if he wasn’t here, that only meant Percy would have to try and apologize at a later time. No biggie. Hopefully.

“Let’s drop off our things at my cabin,” Percy told Annabeth.

“Finding any way to stall, huh?”

“No! I mean, you don’t want to be carrying around all this shit, right? And you’re not the counselor for your cabin anymore so—”

“I know, Percy.”

Annabeth accompanied him to Cabin Three, though nobody was around for some odd reason. Maybe they were all at their classes. He did hear some festive music in the distance though and saw a few people going in and out of Cabin Four.

“It’ll be okay,” Annabeth said, placing her things on Tyson’s vacant bed once they got inside. “You just need to make sure both you and he are calm throughout the conversation. Otherwise it’s just going to end up the same way again.”

Percy sighed deeply. “I just don’t know where to start. Any ideas?”

She sat down on the bed and crossed her arms. “I want to help you, but I hardly know Nico. I also doubt he’d want to talk to me, considering my theory.”

Ugh, that was something Percy didn’t want to think about. He was afraid to even bring it up with Nico. If it was actually true that Nico had a crush on him, that’d only make the rest of the talking part _that_ much worse.

“I can’t ask Hazel or Reyna,” Percy started, fully intending to ignore the ‘theory’. “They’re pissed at me, and I’m sure if I told them I was coming here, they’d warn Nico. My only other option is Jason, but he might be angry at me too.”

“Jason’s reasonable.”

“So is Reyna, and yet she ignored me after the fight. Jason’s real close to Nico, so I don’t doubt he’ll feel just as, or even more, pissed than the girls.”

“Percy, if you don’t even _try_ then you’ll never know. Do you want Nico to stay upset with you forever?”

“Of course I don’t! But he gets mad really fast and—”

Annabeth sighed and gave him a look. “You just don’t want to find out the truth, don’t you?”

“I’ll go find him,” he started, fully intending to ignore her question, “and I hope we get somewhere before I have to leave tomorrow. I don’t wanna miss Thanksgiving at my mom’s, but I’ll feel awful if I don’t at least try to resolve this a little.”

Percy didn’t wait for Annabeth to reply. He only gave her a weak smile before he headed out the door.

Even when he walked across the cabin grounds to Nico’s place, there still wasn’t anyone around, not even the campers from earlier who were bustling in and out of Cabin Four. Probably for the best. If somebody started to talk to Percy, he knew he’d just use them as an excuse to avoid his confrontation with Nico.

The giant skull above Cabin Thirteen made his stomach drop a little, if only because Percy literally felt like he was walking to his death. But if he didn’t do this now, then he might not ever resolve his issues with Nico.

He knocked, and waited.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Percy raised his hand to knock again, but then the door opened, and he swallowed thickly.

Nico stood in front of him in a black apron. His eyes widened at first, and then narrowed into a scowl. Before he got the idea to slam the door in his face, Percy quickly said, “Hey, Nico. I know this is out of nowhere, but uh, I feel like we still need to talk about a few things—”

“Get out.”

He tried to close the door, but Percy shot his hand forward and gripped the edge. He stuck his foot out for extra support, praying he was indeed stronger than Nico. Otherwise he’d have to limp back home to his mom and _that_ conversation definitely couldn’t be avoided.

“Wait, just _listen_ to me for one second, damn it.” Percy kept the door open as Nico tried to push it closed. “I came here because we really need to sort this out.”

“I don’t have anything left to say to you.”

“Well I have a lot to say to you, and it’s not fair that I don’t even get a chance to explain myself. You and I both know we need to settle—”

“Neeks, everything okay?” came a familiar voice from within the cabin. A few seconds later, Jason appeared (that was just fan-fucking-tastic) right next to Nico. He gave Percy a confused look at first before it quickly fell into a mild scowl.

“Everything’s fine, Jace,” Nico assured, still trying to push the door. “Percy was just leaving.”

“Uh, no, I’m not,” he countered. “I’ll even sit on this step until you come out and talk to me.”

“Don’t you have somewhere to be, like at your mom’s?” Nico asked, annoyance obvious and loud in his tone. “There’s nothing left to say. You made it explicitly clear what I am to you.”

“If you’re talking about you _assuming_ I think you’re a tool or whatever other shit, then no, that’s not true. And until you let me say what I have to say, you’ll never know what I think of you.”

Nico was silent then, looking down at his shoes. Jason glanced at him for a moment, before turning his attention to Percy again. He walked out of the cabin and held him tightly by the shoulders.

“Can I talk to you for minute?” Jason asked, not even waiting for Percy to answer as he ushered the both of them away. Nico’s hard expression quickly melted when he and Jason made eye contact. He mouthed something indecipherable to Jason before closing the door.

“Jason, this is between me and Nico,” Percy began, shoving himself away.

“Well right now this is between me and you.” Jason walked ahead, motioning with his hand for Percy to follow. With a grumble, he reluctantly trudged behind him until they came to Cabin One. Jason held open the door for him, and Percy went inside.

It had been a while since he last stepped foot in the place. It still reminded him of a bank with how gaudy it was, but Jason’s small corner he called a bedroom made it look a little less nauseating.

“Reyna and Hazel already scolded me, so I guess it’s your turn now, huh?” asked Percy.

Jason crossed his arms. “Nico told me what happened between you two.”

“And?”

“And you pressuring him to talk to you isn’t going to make anything better.”

“Well if I don’t do it then he sure as hell won’t. He’s ignored me since we argued. Nico even blocked me from sending him an IM!”

“Percy, you insinuated he was a means to an end, and that’s the only reason why he was rescued.”

“That’s not what I meant! But of course you wouldn’t know that because he didn’t give me a chance to explain myself!” Percy threw his hands up in the air. “He just ran off after yelling at me!”

“How was he supposed to feel? Happy that you at least care enough about him to remember he exists when it’s convenient?”

“That’s not what happened!”

“It sure sounded like it. I was there, Percy, remember? Hazel was the only one who said anything on Nico’s behalf, and you just watched.”

“Yeah and you were the one who doubted him, wanting to leave him there.”

Jason clenched his jaw. “I never said we should leave him there. We weren’t looking at the situation from all sides, so I brought up the concern, that’s all. He and I recently fought about this too, but then he gave me a chance to explain myself, so now we’re good.”

“Why is he like that with you?!” Percy paced around the makeshift bedroom. “Nico has _no problem_ getting close to you. He even fucking smiles and laughs when he’s with you! He lets you _hug him._ But when it comes to me, it’s like I need to sacrifice my arm for him to even look at me!”

“Are you seriously still not understanding?” Jason approached him, somewhat menacingly. “You think anybody likes to be treated like a tool? The only time anyone ever talks to Nico is if they need him for something. It’s never just to say hello or to get to know him.”

“Well I want that!”

“Apparently not enough, considering how you handled your argument with him.”

“I’m trying to apologize; that’s why I’m _here._ But I won’t get anywhere if he won’t let me talk!” Percy stomped up to him. “No offense, Jason, but you being the mediator won’t get us anywhere either.”

“I’m just giving you a fair warning,” he replied. “Nico’s been hurt enough as it is. I won’t get in your way to reconcile with him, because I do agree it needs to be done. But if he only ends up worse than he was before, I’ll definitely pay you a visit.”

Percy grimaced. “Man, he has you whipped, doesn’t he?”

“You mean like you and Annabeth?”

“Low blow, Grace.”

“Are you sure? Tell me Percy, were you ever going to hang out with Nico when you and Annabeth got back together?”

“Of course I was! Like, when I don’t have class, or swimming practice, or go on dates with Annie, or hang out with my friends from uni. That’ll leave Nico… uh…” Percy counted on his fingers, “maybe at least two hours a week, or something?”

Jason shook his head. Percy grit his teeth. “What?”

“You really can’t see it?”

“See _what?_ ”

“You’re just using him again when it’s convenient. You could’ve hung out with all your university friends while you and Annabeth were apart, but you didn’t. Instead you let Nico keep you company, and now that you have a girlfriend again, he’ll be forgotten until you need another pick-me-up.”

Percy smeared his hands down his face. “Look, I feel really bad, okay? After everything that happened with Bianca, I do feel a little responsible for Nico. But he makes it so hard to talk to him. Reminding me how I fucked up isn’t helping!”

He took a deep breath and huffed. “I came here because I want to make amends with him before tomorrow. After Thanksgiving, I’ll be busy with my schoolwork for finals, and then I’ll be at my mom’s for Christmas and New Year’s. Feeling guilty sucks, and I don’t want to keep having this wall between him and me. If I could break it down even a little, I’ll be grateful.”

“So you’re only doing this to make yourself feel better?”

“No! I mean, I want to focus on having fun during my vacation, but I also want to fully apologize to him! I _have_ to after what I did. And if I can’t do that, then I won’t be able to think about anything else! I’ve already lost sleep over this as it is.”

Jason rubbed his temple. His eyebrows knit together, and he sighed. “You’re definitely going to make things worse between you two if you talk to him now.”

“Well then I’ll wait until tomorrow to do it. But I’m _not_ leaving this camp until we sort this out. Hell, even if I miss Thanksgiving, I won’t budge until he lets me say what I have to say.”

“Good luck then. Nobody can force Nico to do anything if he doesn’t want to, especially if he’s upset or angry.”

“That doesn’t seem to be a problem for you. Maybe you’re the one who has him whipped.”

Jason gave him a mild glare. “You can be a real asshole sometimes, you know that, right?”

“Same could be said for you. To think I’d actually let you bench-press me if I swung that way.”

“What?”

“Nothing. It was something stupid I was talking about with Annabeth.” Percy walked past him toward the door. “I’ll think it over and try again with Nico tomorrow, but I mean it. I’m not leaving until I figure out exactly why he’s so pissed at me. Considering he forgave you already for the same thing, it’s a little fishy.”

Percy gave Jason a hard stare for a few moments. “He tells you everything, doesn’t he? I bet you know the real reason why he’s giving me such a hard time.”

“I do, yes.”

“And you won’t tell me no matter how many times I ask?”

“No.”

With a huff, Percy hurried out of Cabin One and walked back to Cabin Three. Talking to Jason didn’t do anything except make him feel guiltier than when he had arrived. Nico couldn’t be a stubborn little turd forever. Percy was going to explain himself, even if he had to write a letter or shout it out loud in the dining pavilion. Okay, no, he wouldn’t really do that. It was meant to be a private conversation, and Nico would hate him even more if it happened.

Percy stared at the doorstep of his cabin for a few seconds, and then turned around to head toward the lake. Jason was right. He needed to cool down. If both he and Nico let themselves get angry before actually resolving anything, then it might be years before they were on speaking terms again.

Nobody was at the lake, which was shocking, though Percy did see a few campers down the far side of the shore with some supplies. Paying them no more attention, he walked into the water.

At the back of his mind, he knew why this feud was bugging him so much. But Nico couldn’t like him. Percy was three years older than him, for one, and he wasn’t even into that softcore edge lord stuff Nico apparently liked.

It didn’t make sense. Nico just couldn’t feel that way, not after everything that had happened between them. Percy wanted to believe Annabeth was wrong, but she always observed everything with meticulous care. She rarely made mistakes, and even when she did, she always found a way to fix them quickly. If only he had that kind of dexterity, then maybe he and Nico would’ve been friends for a lot longer.

The more he tried to make sense of it, the more it was lost to him. Percy laid down on the soft sand of the lake slope. Some bubbles floated up to the surface as he sighed. Sunlight rippled from above him, and Percy watched the soft roll of the water as it swept over his body.

_Nico can’t have a crush on me. After everything I’ve done to him, why would he?_

  
* * * * *

Everything had been going great yesterday: Nico had breakfast with Jason, and then they spent the late morning and early afternoon helping other campers set up the game booths for the big day. He planned to dedicate the rest of his time making the first batch the cornucopias with Jason.

Then Percy Fucking Jackson showed up.

Some nerve he had, demanding Nico talk to him, like he _deserved_ his attention. Knowing Jason defended him without hesitation helped dissipate the frustrations somewhat.

Nico tried to ignore Percy’s existence Thanksgiving morning. Jason arrived at his cabin at eight o’ clock sharp to get the remaining cornucopias done. Nico had sought out Miranda for advice a few days prior (as did nearly every other cabin), and she suggested the number of cornucopias should equal the number of turkeys. It’d be a lot to make, but she had faith in him and Jason to make them wonderful.

“Do you think we’ll be able to finish these before dinner?” asked Jason as they began cooking.

“Probably,” Nico replied. “Even if we don’t, there’s enough food for everyone.”

“That’s true. I hope everyone likes what we’ve made.”

“I’m sure they will.”

For a while they made idle conversation as they cooked. Nico worried Jason would be straining his hand with all the cooking, but he assured it would be fine. Thanks to his therapy, and Will’s constant care, soon his hand would be good as new. Nico remained curious as to how Jason hurt it in the first place, but since he still hadn’t shared the incident himself, Nico figured it was a topic better left alone.

“So, what are Apollo and Chiron making you organize for Christmas?” Nico asked.

“Not sure yet. We’ll probably discuss it after this weekend.” Jason looked at him. “What are you going to do for Christmas this year?”

“Probably go to New Rome to be with Hazel and Reyna.” Nico set one of the cornucopias in the oven to bake. “You?”

“I was thinking the same thing. We can go together.”

“That sounds good.”

Of course, there was always the possibility of Percy being there. Nico couldn’t be sure that he’d stay with his mom. He might just spend the rest of the year in New Rome, probably for another chance to reconcile with Nico. That was something he wasn’t looking forward to.

“Everything okay?” asked Jason, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Nico blinked a few times and shook his head. “Yeah, everything’s fine.” He let silence hang in the air as he cut open some peaches. “Do you think Percy will be there for Christmas?”

“That I can’t say.” Jason took a batch of almonds and began to ground them in a bowl. “He’ll most likely be at his mom’s, but who knows with him.”

“Guess I’ll just have to take my chances.” Nico huffed, and then gave a glance at Jason. “Thanks for sticking up for me yesterday, and for not saying more to him than was necessary. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem.” Jason smiled, and then it fell just as easily. “Out of curiosity, are you ever going to talk to him?”

“Where would I even begin?” Nico set the peaches in a bowl and then moved on to skin some potatoes. “I feel like I’ll just get angry again. He comes here out of nowhere, demanding I give him the time of day, and expects me to comply, when he wouldn’t even give that to me for the past few years.”

“You have no obligation to speak with him if you don’t want to.”

“He won’t leave if I don’t though.” Nico sighed. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll hear what he has to say, if he plans to be a stubborn jackass.”

Jason gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Well I’m here for you, no matter what you decide to do.”

Nico placed his hand over Jason’s. “Thanks.”

Fortunately they managed to finish the cornucopias an hour before the dinner was scheduled. There were at least a hundred of them, and it would’ve been a pain in the ass to carry the entire batch up the hill if it wasn’t for Miranda’s enchanted picnic baskets.

A handful of campers were already there when they arrived. Instead of the regular straight tables, there were five long curved ones: one made an inner circle that had an opening to approach the fire in the center, and the remaining four made an outer circle with enough space between them for people to get through. The tables were made of marble and came complete with cushioned seating. Two beige tablecloths with gold trimming just as long as the tables were set on top of each one. Oddly enough, the platform of the dining pavilion itself looked larger than usual. 

Pumpkin patches were clustered near the corners of the pavilion with a trail leading down to the bottom of the hill. The marble columns were decorated with vines of autumn leaves twisted around the shaft that ended at the base. Atop of each capital was a white pumpkin that shimmered gold in the early evening light. Purple translucent curtains were strewn just below: golden tassels tied them around the column’s necking and connected them together from above, while the rest draped down the shafts, elegantly billowing in the light breeze.

Only Apollo could make a simple white pavilion look needlessly fancy. Well, at least he cared about the demigods enjoying themselves at camp, unlike Dionysus who probably would’ve just stuck orange leaf stickers on the columns with one small pumpkin on each table.

Campers from Cabin Four were placing the turkeys on the outer tables. The rest of the demigods, nymphs, and satyrs were placing their own food dishes on the inner table. Apollo was at the center of it all, masterfully directing everyone to their assigned tasks. 

“Ah, there you guys are!” he exclaimed once he noticed them. “I was wondering when you’d show.” He flipped through a page on his clipboard. “So you two are supposed to bring the cornucopias. You have them done?”

“Right here,” answered Jason, lifting up his picnic basket. “Just tell us where to set them.”

“Okay well,” Apollo walked along the tables, not looking up from the clipboard, “considering we have four-hundred campers more or less, there are at least ten abnormally large juicy turkeys for each table. Miranda told me that she advised you to make that many cornucopias as well, so there may or may not be space for your dish here in the outer ring.”

“Yeah,” Nico replied. “She also advised we make them as big as the turkeys, if possible. The ones filled with fruit are desserts, and the ones filled with vegetables are for dinner. Or appetizers. Whichever everyone chooses. The horns themselves are edible too.”

“Sounds great! I can’t wait to try them myself.” Apollo smiled at them. “Well let’s see here—ah! You’re in luck. Since most of the food will be placed in the inner circle, you get to place your dishes on the outer one with the turkeys! Make sure there’s an even number of each one, both fruit and vegetables. Any surplus can be placed on the inner table otherwise. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to run along. Chiron’s busy supervising the festival games, so I’m doing the dinner part all by myself. Oh damn, I think one of the satyrs is trying to eat the decorative pumpkins.” Apollo flashed them a brilliant grin and then hurried on his way.

“I’m shocked,” Nico commented. “Didn’t think he could be so responsible.”

“Well I doubt he wants to be in more trouble with our dad,” said Jason. “He’s doing a great job so far.”

“Let’s hope he stays that way.”

As Nico and Jason walked to the end of one of the outer tables, they were spotted by Will from across the pavilion. He jogged over to them with a smile. “Happy Thanksgiving you two.”

Nico placed the picnic basket on the table. “Solace,” he greeted without looking up.

“Happy Thanksgiving, doc,” came Jason’s friendlier reply. “Listen, we don’t have time to chat if that’s what you wanted to do.”

“Oh, that’s not why I came over. I actually wanted to know if you two needed help.”

“Why aren’t you helping your own siblings?” asked Nico.

“They’ve got it covered.” Will eyed the cornucopias Jason and Nico were placing in between the turkeys and bowls of cranberry sauce. “But you two look like you could use all the help you can get.”

While Nico wanted to be around him as little as possible, he couldn’t deny Will was right. They had a shitload of cornucopias to decorate the table with, and they only had an hour before the dinner started. A lot of the campers were already clustered together at the bottom of the hill waiting to get a seat with their friends, or just coming back from whatever festival game they had been playing elsewhere in the camp.

“So long as you don’t boss either of us around,” Nico began, giving Will a look, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I promise, I won’t boss you two around. If I do, feel free to point it out.”

“Oh don’t worry. We’ll definitely let you know.”

Will beamed at him. “Great! Let’s get started—oh, I just remembered. One of my brothers wanted to help out too. Where is he? I could’ve sworn I left him at the pumpkin—ah, there he is!”

He waved across the pavilion, and then cupped his hands around his mouth. “Blake!”

At the familiar name, Nico turned around. His personal stalker from the coliseum was walking toward them. When Blake met eye contact with Nico, he jumped and then quickened his pace. So, he was a son of Apollo. Nico should’ve known, considering his looks.

“Guys,” began Will as Blake came up next to him, “this is one of my younger brothers, Blake. He’s about your age, Nico.”

“Yeah, we’ve met.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, so Nico clarified, “The coliseum stalker I told you about before.”

“Oh, okay.” Jason held out his hand to Blake. “It’s nice to meet you, Blake.”

“S-Same!” he replied, shaking Jason’s hand while nervously threading the other one through his hair. “But I’m not a stalker. I just got curious when—”

“You’re _stalking_ people?” asked Will, putting his hands on his hips like a huffy parent.

“No! It wasn’t stalking! I just got curious when I heard Nico was teaching some of the little kids.”

Blake tried to explain himself as all four of them set up the cornucopias. Will then gave him some sort of lecture about respect and consideration, which Nico drowned out. Jason looked annoyed, so Nico attempted to distract him with a side conversation about what they’d put on each of their offering plates.

They managed to finish setting everything ten minutes before the PSA system was scheduled to announce the dinner. Many of the campers were already climbing up the hill though and meeting with friends, finding a good spot to sit at the long outer tables.

“Thanks for your help,” Nico said to Will and Blake. “Appreciate it.”

“Oh no problem,” replied Will with a smile. “We were happy to h—”

“Finally, I found you.”

Nico froze. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. When he turned around, Percy was standing there, his arms crossed and looking a bit impatient. Jason immediately stood by Nico’s side. Will and Blake looked curiously at the trio from beside them.

“What the hell do you want, Jackson?” asked Nico. He noticed Annabeth in the background greeting her siblings. She cast him a quick glance, and then focused her attention on her family again.

“I’m serious about wanting to talk,” Percy said. “It’s important.”

“You know what else is important? This feast we’re about to have, and I’d like it if I could sit down before all the good seats are taken.”

“Nico, I understand, but you can’t keep avoiding—”

“Welcome everyone!” Apollo shouted from the center. “Thanks to all of your hard work, we were able to successfully pull off this holiday! But before you can all chow down, I’d like for each of the cabins to make an offering plate.” He looked to Will. “I’ll gladly go last and see what my kids have prepared for their benevolent and outrageously attractive father.”

He continued to stare in Will’s direction, but the latter wasn’t paying attention. Instead, Will focused on Percy and asked, “You’re joining us, Percy? I’m a little surprised to see you here.”

“No, I’ll be leaving soon with Annabeth. We’re gonna celebrate at my mom’s.”

“Good,” Nico started, “then you better get going.”

Percy frowned. “I’m not leaving until we can talk. I know you’re frustrated with me, but we could’ve gotten through this that night you came over to my place, or even yesterday when I asked. But instead you decided to avoid me, so here I am.”

“Hey,” Jason cut in, “now isn’t the time to discuss this.”

But he didn’t turn his attention to Jason, instead focusing intently on Nico. “I did some thinking yesterday, and I realized I fucked up more than once with you since we’ve known each other. I want to make it better, honest, but you won’t tell me how or why you’re always so distant with me.”

“You know exactly why I’m so upset.” Nico clenched his hands into fists at his sides. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, or even think about it.”

“I get that, I really do, but I don’t know when I’ll be able to see you again. After this weekend, I have to go back to New Rome to finish the semester, and then I’m going with my mom and Paul for Christmas—”

“Then get going,” Nico said, walking past him and shoving his shoulder in the process. “I have things to do here.”

“Nico,” Percy grabbed his wrist before he could get any farther than a few steps, “please. We can’t keep doing this. Are you never gonna talk to me, to let me explain, to—”

“Don’t touch me!” Nico yanked his hand away. “Can’t you see I’m busy? I don’t have time to deal with you.” He needed to find a seat as soon as possible so he could just eat and forget the nautical idiot ever showed up in the first place.

Percy scoffed. “What do you mean you don’t have time to deal with me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, doesn’t it sound familiar?”

“I’ve never said that to you. Please let me explain myself. You can’t just assume a bunch of shit and then blame other people when you won’t even hear their side!”

Nico shook his head at him and walked away, looking for a good spot where he and Jason could sit at. Some people went up to Percy in greeting, though he brushed them all off with a quick hello.

“Let it go for now, Percy,” he heard Jason warn. “Take another breather and give it a few more weeks. Besides, I’m sure your mom is already on her way.”

“I did take a breather—all day yesterday—and it only made me feel worse. And I have responsibilities now—y’know considering I’m in college—so no I can’t come back in a few weeks. I appreciate that you’re trying to help, Jason, but honestly you’re pissing me off just a _tiny_ little bit considering you know why Nico won’t talk to me and won’t share it. So why don’t _you_ take a breather, and let us two handle it by ourselves.”

Nico whirled on his heel back toward them. “ _Don’t_ talk to him like that,” he growled. A few people were watching them now, but Nico didn’t pay them much mind. “You had your chance, and you blew it. But I’m honestly not surprised that you’re doing this. You’ve always been one to do whatever the fuck you want without consideration of the consequences, and sometimes the feelings of other people. It’s a real fucking miracle you’ve survived this long.”

“You’re being such a baby about this.” Percy took a step toward him. “I want to apologize, okay? Because if I don’t, then it won’t sit well on my conscience.”

Nico gave a bitter laugh. “So you’re not even doing this for me, but so you can live your life without guilt? Oh, that’s really something.”

“No! That’s not—please, Nico, let’s talk about this, maybe privately?”

“Try again later.”

“I’m sorry, okay?!” he screamed, successfully drawing more attention to themselves. “I’m sorry about Bianca—”

“This isn’t about Bianca!”

“—about neglecting you, and about not being a better friend than I should have—”

“Well the damage has been done, so don’t—”

“But let me _fix it_ , Nico!”

“There’s nothing _to_ fix.”

“Yeah, I can fix everything except the crush thing!”

Nico swore his heart stopped. Suddenly the few pairs of eyes that had been on him minutes ago felt like they were drilling into his skin. Even knowing Jason was right beside him, he still felt corralled in between the tables and Percy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nico started, trying to keep his voice calm, “but like I said, there’s nothing that needs fixing.”

“Yeah there is, and—look, please, just let me talk to you somewhere quiet. Everyone’s staring.”

“And whose fault is _that?_ ” Nico nearly shouted. “I told you from the beginning of this pointless conversation that I didn’t want to talk. But of course, you being you, went ahead anyway and made it worse!”

“Nico, you can tell me,” Percy tried again, a hint of desperation in his tone. “I can’t stop thinking that maybe,” he lowered his voice, trying to pull Nico to an edge of the pavilion, “—you know the whole deal with me and Annabeth—did you ever like her? Is that why you never talked to me when she was around?”

“I’ve never liked Annabeth!” he hissed back, trying to keep his own voice low. “I couldn’t care less about who she dates!”

“Even if that person is me?”

No, this couldn’t be happening.

Not right now, not in front of all these people.

Percy, being the blundering fool that he was, probably couldn’t read his distress. Now more people were looking at them, including Apollo. Of course that nosy bastard wouldn’t even try to stop their argument in front of so many people. Where the hell was Chiron when you needed him?

The whispering started, and some were even pointing in Nico’s direction.

Everyone was going to find out.

It was going to happen all over again.

He was going to be discovered, ridiculed, maybe even loathed more than he already was. He shouldn’t have let his guard down, shouldn’t have settled into the camp life so easily. If only he could find a shadow big enough to swallow him, then maybe—

“Perseus.”

Apollo strode up to them, bringing Nico out of his thoughts. The god appeared calm, though his tone took an oddly authoritative turn. “While we’re always happy to see you here, it would be in your best interest to listen to your friends. You’re welcome to stay and partake in our festivities, of course. But if not, then the rest of us would like to continue our dinner without any further interruptions, if you don’t mind.”

Annabeth appeared at Percy’s side, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Percy, listen to him. Let’s come back later. We dropped in at a bad time.”

He shook his head. “No, Annie. I can’t leave, not until I understand. Things will get worse if I wait longer.”

“Yeah, but in case you haven’t noticed, there’s people around.”

“I just need some time to talk to Nico alone, okay? Then we’ll leave, I promise.” He lowered his voice again. “I just can’t stop thinking about his crush—”

Apparently not low enough, because someone near them asked, “So then it _is_ true that di Angelo has a crush?”

Nico’s fists trembled.

“Well duh. Haven’t you been paying attention since they started hanging out?”

His heart was caught in his throat.

“It should be obvious by now.”

Even taking another deep breath wasn’t helping much.

“Yeah. I bet we’re right on the money with the betting pool.”

Why did this always happen to him?

“Betting pool?” asked Percy, looking stupidly confused. “What are you guys talking about?”

“It’s nothing important,” Jason quickly answered, stepping in front of Nico as if to shield him. “And I’m serious Percy. Now isn’t a good time to talk about something like this so openly.”

“People are betting on who Nico likes? Who is it?”

“Oh yeah, Jackson hasn’t been here.”

“We think something funny is going on between good ol’ Jason and his shadow.”

Percy crossed his arms. “Man, I’m lost. Who’s the shadow? Oh wait, you mean Nico? Holy shit,” he turned to Jason, “you and—”

“Drop it, all of you,” Jason warned. “Nothing is going on—”

“Boy, then this changes what I wanted to say. I had no idea that—”

“Will you just shut the FUCK up, Percy?!” Nico shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone around them grew deathly silent, and Nico couldn’t be sure if he let his fear aura slip unintentionally.

Holding his hands up in defense, Percy replied, “I’m just curious! I thought—”

“Of course you _thought._ Gods!”

By this point, Apollo was ushering everyone away and asking them to all pick a seat or collaborate on what they were going to offer into the fire. After a few moments, he successfully herded them all to one of the tables or at least away from the corner where Nico and Percy were at. He would have to thank Apollo later for reading the situation, but that wasn’t a priority right now.

If it was an answer Percy wanted, then it was an answer Percy was going to get.

“Fine, you win,” he started. “You want to talk? Then we’ll talk.” Nico walked off the platform and glanced back to see if Percy was following him. He wasn’t. Instead he looked at Nico slightly confused. “ _Well?_ Don’t just stand there like an idiot.”

Percy blinked before quickly matching his pace. Nico could feel a few curious lingering stares on his back from everyone at the dining pavilion (until he heard Apollo nicely ask them to mind their own business), but what they thought right now didn’t matter. What mattered is that he finally do this, on his own terms, without anyone interfering.

His head felt stuffed with cotton as they walked, and all he could hear was his thoughts, rehearsing over and over what exactly he had planned to say once they were far enough away from the commotion. His fear crept up his throat and around his lungs, but he couldn’t let the weight on his chest sit there for much longer.

“Um,” Percy started when they walked past the lake, “where are we going?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere quiet to talk.”

“We could’ve just gone to one of our cabins.”

“Yeah well if we’re doing this then we’re doing it my way.”

Percy glanced at him. “Nico, I’m sorry about back there. I made sure not to say anything private. I really didn’t mean—”

“For a long time I tried to hate you,” began Nico, “but I just can’t. You’re so oblivious and tactless sometimes, I swear to the gods.”

“Not the first time I’ve been told that. But if that’s what was bothering you, I’m a little lost? I mean, I could’ve sworn it was because you had a crush on Ann—”

Nico spun on his heel and glared, and the words leapt out of his throat before he could stop himself.

“It’s _you_ , you fucking _moron!_ The person I have a crush on is _you!_ ”

Percy stood there, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open like a fish. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He started to say something, but whatever it was, it quickly died in his throat. All he did was stare at his feet and scratch the back of his head.

“Yeah, okay,” Nico began with a sour smile, “that’s a great: stunned silence. I had planned to confess eventually—actually, I had wanted to that night before we argued, when things could’ve been a lot calmer. But that obviously didn’t happen. Well, there it is!” Nico threw his arms up. “The secret’s out now!”

Percy still didn’t say anything, though he did look up finally. He regarded Nico with a face full of pity, and it made Nico wish he could just open a hole in the ground and never come back out.

“So there’s your answer,” he said to break the silence. “I have a crush on you, not Annabeth. No, scratch that, _used_ to have a crush on you. I’ve realized some things recently that slapped me back to reality. And honestly, I wish I could go back in time to that very first moment I met you and—”

“Wait, are you saying you’ve liked me since you were _ten?!_ ” Percy finally said. “You’re saying that all this time you’ve been avoiding me, distant with me, why you wouldn’t let me talk to you, is because you had feelings for me? For _five_ years? But then that means—so then you _are_ gay?”

Nico was quickly berating himself for ever liking Percy in the first place. He was a serial idiot sometimes.

“Gee Percy, I don’t know,” Nico deadpanned. “Is that what it means when a guy likes another guy romantically?”

“I just want to get my facts straight, gods. You could’ve been bi or something else for all I know. And excuse me for being shocked at this information.”

“Well excuse _me_ for being _frustrated_ that you found out this way. Do you have a problem with me being gay or something?”

“No, of course I don’t! That stuff doesn’t matter—wouldn’t change my opinion of someone!” Percy crossed his arms. “And I have to confess that I suspected you might’ve liked me that way—or, well it was actually Annabeth who had suspicions, and the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I had… somewhat of a hard time believing it, because you never gave off any vibes or—”

Nico shook his head in disbelief. “I’m supposed to give off _vibes?_ Honestly, do you ever think before you speak? Your mouth runs a mile a minute, and now I’m the one who feels like a moron for ever liking you in the first place.” He turned around and continued walking a few paces, before coming to the seashore and trudging through the sand. 

_Well, at least nobody can hear us this far away._

His confession to Percy was going exactly how he thought it would: right down the shithole. But considering his luck, he supposed bitterly, it made sense. The bright side was that Percy didn’t seem to hate him or find him disgusting, but that didn’t make his reactions any more satisfying.

After that ill-handled display at the dining pavilion, Nico couldn’t go back there for the rest of the evening. He’d miss the Thanksgiving feast, but eating was the last thing on his mind right now. He wondered if Jason was itching to keep him company, or at least support him in his confrontation with Percy. Knowing him, he probably did. But Nico honestly hoped he wouldn’t come, not right now. This was something he wanted to do himself— _had_ to do himself.

The peace and quiet of the oceanside diluted his tumultuous mood. Nico watched the sun setting over the horizon for a few seconds before choosing a palm tree to sit under. Minutes passed, and Percy had yet to approach him. Nico wondered if he’d just turned around and walked back to his cabin. But feeling his stare on his back, he was probably just standing around awkwardly, maybe still too stunned to form a coherent sentence. 

Percy had it coming to him though. Nico told him over and over he didn’t want to talk about it right now, that every time wasn’t a good time. But did he listen? No, because he was Percy, the boy whose brain takes regular vacations and has a mouth where his ass should be.

“Hey. Mind if I sit down?”

His voice brought Nico out of his thoughts, but he refused to turn around. After a few seconds of silence, Percy sat down next to him. The soft roll from the waves was the only comfortable break in the quiet expanse of the shore.

“I really, really wish that you wouldn’t have badgered me back there,” Nico finally said. “I just wanted to enjoy today, and for once not be the topic of gossip around here. This isn’t how I had planned to confess, at all. I hope you’re aware of that.” He still didn’t look at Percy. He’d only see a face full of pity if he did, and that’s not what Nico wanted.

“Yeah, I figured.”

“Then why are you here? You have your answer now: I’ve been avoiding you throughout the years because I didn’t know how to deal with my feelings, not just the romantic ones. And when I finally found the will to do it, well, things ended up predictably. I hope you’re satisfied.”

“Uh, well, you’d think that right?” Percy laughed weakly. “But I just can’t stop thinking—”

“That’s a first.”

“Nico.”

At Percy’s stern tone, Nico grudgingly looked at him. But Percy didn’t appear upset. He looked concerned, guilty, and—ah, there it was. The look of sympathy. Just perfect.

“What do you _want_ from me, Percy?” Nico asked tiredly, trying to ignore the familiar weight in his throat.

“To talk?”

“Then talk.” Nico looked back out at the ocean. He was too exhausted to argue any further, though it’s not like it would’ve gotten them anywhere.

Percy did nothing for a good minute before he said, “I’m sorry.”

“If I had a dime for every time you said ‘sorry’…”

“I know, I know. But I don’t know what else to say Nico. This is… sudden, and unexpected. Did anyone else know?”

“Yeah. Most of our shared friend circle found out one way or another, only recently though. Jason and Reyna knew since the war.”

“I had no idea.”

“Good, you weren’t supposed to ever find out. But now you know, so that’s that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I will literally cut your tongue out if you say that one more time, I swear Jackson.”

“Well what do you want me to say Nico?” he asked with a hint of anger.

“Oh, so now you have nothing to say? It sure seemed like you had a lot to share back there in front of the public.”

“I fucked up, _again_ , and I’m sorry. There’s a bunch of stuff I want to get off my chest, but I just don’t know where to start. That’s why I’m asking what is it that you’d like me to say.”

“I don’t know.” Nico shrugged. “Nothing, I guess.”

“Nothing?”

“Deep down, I knew you’d never return my feelings.” He looked at Percy. “I was angry that night—still am, actually—than even after everything I’ve done, you couldn’t honestly say I was worth trusting, both as an ally and as a friend. _That’s_ the real reason why I’ve been avoiding you. The old crush part isn’t as relevant.”

“So, then seeing me and Annabeth after we banged wasn’t why you were hurt?”

“No. It merely reminded me I was in way over my head thinking I mattered enough to make a difference in your life. Then after we fought, it was even easier to believe I’m only wanted when I can be useful somehow.”

“But that’s not true, Nico, I swear. At least not to me.”

“Well that thinking has been developing for years, so pardon me if I’m skeptical and slow to change my mind.”

“Then, if you’ve been feeling like that all this time, why did you still have a crush on me? I sure wouldn’t like somebody anymore if I found out that’s how they saw me.”

“How the hell am I supposed to know? We just _like_ people, okay Percy? We can’t always explain it.” Nico scowled. “But, now that the cat’s out of the bag, I guess I’ll just finish what I have to say. I’ve liked you since the very first moment we met. A large part of me idolized you when I shouldn’t have. Deep down, I was holding you to an impossible standard. So thanks for being a jerk. Because of it, I finally let go of my love for you, and allowed myself to move on.”

“Wait, you were in _love_ with me? I thought it was only a crush.”

Nico sighed and hung his head. “It’s a thing of the past, and you can rest easy knowing I’m over you now. Honestly I have no idea why my feelings ever went that deep. You’re oblivious, a huge idiot sometimes, reckless, and you piss everyone off, even the people close to you.”

“Yeah, I figured….”

“But you’re also brave, friendly, funny, and you stand up for others even in the face of adversity. You’re also extremely loyal to your friends. I honestly feel like it’s your biggest flaw.”

“Um, thanks.”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

“Ah, right.”

Nico gave a hum. “When I was younger, I used to think you were pretty cool, like a hero, like ‘Mythomagic come to life’.” He made air quotes with his fingers. “But it went too far, hence the idolizing. I wasn’t seeing you for you, and really, I only brought this upon myself.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. I was looking at you like an ideal, and not a real person. Though, I’m sure a part of that has to do with your looks. You’re conventionally attractive. It’s not a surprise why so many people like you.”

Percy was silent for a moment before asking, “So, you think I’m hot?”

Nico cast him a glare. “I never said hot. I said _attractive._ ”

“Which could mean the same thing.”

“No, it _could_ mean I just like your hair—”

“But it could _also_ mean you think I’m cute, handsome, or sexy.”

“PERCY.”

Nico grumbled to himself as the stupid, abhorrent blush finally surfaced to his face. Percy grinned and then said, “Sorry, I was just teasing. I don’t usually hear people think I’m attractive.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You were voted as one of the most attractive demigods by the Aphrodite Cabin this past summer. How does Annabeth even put up with you? You’re just,” he gesticulated angrily with his hands toward Percy, “whatever this is!”

Percy laughed. Before such a sound would’ve made Nico smile and his heart flutter. Now it just made him angry and more embarrassed. Nico huffed and shook his head. As he turned back to stare aimlessly at the ocean, Percy said, “Hey.”

Nico looked at him instead.

“I can’t return your feelings—I’m flattered, of course—, but I want you to know that I do care about you.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore, so there’s no reason to feel bad about it. But thanks for the other thing, I guess. Something’s better than nothing right?”

“Nico, I’m being serious here!” Percy sighed in frustration. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but I really am sorry, about everything. I’m sorry for neglecting you, for not defending you when you needed it, and for not treating you like a friend.”

“Yeah, well, I should apologize too,” Nico replied. “Maybe if I would’ve listened that night, this confession would’ve gone a lot smoother. And I also want to apologize because, well, I was using you for… something. I did want to keep you company during that time you were broken up with Annabeth, but I also did it for my own selfish reasons. For that, I’m sorry.”

“Using me? You mean like you wanted alone time with me?”

“No. By then my feelings for you were already long dead. It was something else, and that something isn’t any of your business.”

Percy held his hands up, saying, “Okay, okay. I won’t ask about it,” before letting them fall on his lap. “Do you hate Annabeth? I mean, that night you saw us after… y’know….”

Nico shook his head. “No, I don’t. For a while I was… jealous. But she didn’t do anything wrong. You can’t help who you love after all. And walking in on you two was just shock, or whatever. It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Percy looked like he was going to say something, but Nico cut him off. “I’m serious, I don’t want to hear another ‘sorry’ leave your mouth.”

“R-Right….” Percy bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m still trying to absorb all of this, and I still don’t know what I should say to make everything right. But I guess I’ll start by being honest. Since forever I’ve seen you like a little brother—,” which wasn’t a huge surprise; Nico had always suspected as much, “—and uh, well, when you were younger, I did think you were a little annoying.”

“Likewise.”

Percy sighed. “Yeah. But that was just me being stupid. You were a kid, so young and innocent. Looking at you now, how much you’ve changed, it makes me feel worse that I wished you weren’t so talkative back then. It’s like you did a complete one-eighty.” Percy looked out toward the ocean. “You didn’t ask for this life, and being a demigod myself, especially one from the Big Three, I should’ve been more understanding. Even if he can be a little scary, Uncle Hades isn’t a bad dude, and you aren’t either. You two, and even Hazel sometimes, unfairly get a bad rep for a choice you didn’t get to make.”

Nico hugged his knees and said nothing. He caught Percy glance at him before turning his attention back to the sea. “I was worried about you when you went into the labyrinth on your own, and for a while after that. But my own life caught up with me, and since you always disappear, I guess I just figured you’d be okay by yourself.”

“I managed,” Nico quietly replied.

“Yeah, you did. I think that’s why you just slipped into the back of my mind. Regardless, I shouldn’t have let that happen. You’re still a lot younger than me—”

“It’s only three years.”

“Well that’s a lot to me, considering the circumstances. You still had our backs from the shadows, even when the other demigods didn’t give a crap about where you were or if you were okay. And I honestly don’t know if I could’ve done what you did, knowing everyone didn’t like me for some stupid reason. That makes me feel even more like a jackass for how I treated you about the doors thing. You were only one person trying to help hundreds, and it was unfair of me to blame you for things that weren’t your fault.”

Nico gave him a glance. Percy was looking at him, regret carving into his features. “I know you’re tired of me apologizing, but, I really am sorry for everything. If there’s anything I can do to make up for all the times I’ve fucked over our friendship, then tell me. I’ll do it.”

“There’s nothing left to do. All I ask is that you give me my space, and stop trying to force us to be friends. It’s not going to work that way.” A pause settled between them. “But, I would like it if you could do me a quick favor.”

“Yes, of course. What is it?”

“I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me I won’t ever have a chance with you.”

Percy winced slightly. “Why?

“An experiment. Please, just do it.”

“Well, okay.” Percy faced him properly, and then said, “Nico, I’m sorry, but there’s no chance you and I will ever be boyfriends.”

Nothing.

Not a pang to his chest, a lump in his throat, or even a hole in his stomach.

_That’s it then. It’s over._

“Hmm,” Nico nodded, “okay, thanks.”

Percy scratched his head, looking stupidly confused. “Um, can I ask wh—”

“No.”

“Got it.” Percy tapped his fingers on his knee. “Nico, will we ever be okay?”

“I don’t know.” Nico looked back out to the horizon. “We might be okay later, and we might not ever say anything more to each other than a hello and a goodbye. I used to want you in my life, to know what it’s like to have you as a friend. A part of me still wants that, but the other half honestly couldn’t care less anymore.”

“Yeah, guess I deserved that….”

“Probably.” Nico picked at a hole in his jeans. “I still do care about you though. As a friend, obviously. And while I would like to be your friend, I’m also okay if we’re nothing more than, I don’t know, acquaintances, I guess. I have Reyna and Hazel. Will is annoying so he’s still up in the air. I think Piper and Leo are warming up to me. Frank too. And I also have Jason.”

“So then, you’ll really be okay?”

“Yeah. I have people who care about me now.” Nico smiled to himself. “That’s all I really want. Even if it’s one person,” Jason’s tender glance came to mind, and Nico felt himself blush, “I’ll be okay.”

He looked back to Percy. “Thanks for trying to apologize.”

“I don’t think I accomplished much though,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I only feel like there’s more that needs to be said.”

“Not right now there isn’t. What’s done is done. Just, promise me one thing. _Think_ before you speak next time, okay?” Nico asked exasperatedly, closing his eyes shut before giving him a hard stare. “So many problems could be avoided if you just take a moment to sit your ass down and think before doing anything.”

Percy gave him an embarrassed smile. “Well I can’t promise that’ll happen, but I’ll promise to try.”

“Good enough.” Nico stood up. “You should get going. Your mother is coming soon to pick you and Annabeth up, right?”

“Oh, y-yeah she is.” Percy mimicked him and rose, dusting off his jeans. He was looking at Nico sympathetically again, and all Nico could do was roll his eyes.

“You better not be feeling bad about my confession,” he said.

“How can I _not_ , Nico? You had feelings for me and I treated you like crap! And then rubbing it in your face with Annabeth—”

“You weren’t doing that. Not treating me nicely? Yeah. But you couldn’t have known about the crush, and you weren’t rubbing it in my face. It’s not your fault or hers that you two fell in love.”

“I’m still really so—”

Nico held up a hand. “Let me save you some time. I’ll… eventually forgive you, just not right now, and not anytime soon, so don’t ask me when. Hades kids don’t exactly have an easy time letting go of things. But _please_ , just stop saying sorry.”

“Okay.” Percy paused as he studied Nico’s face. “Hey, um, I know this might be weird, but can I…”

“Can you what?”

“…hug you? I know that you don’t like people touching you, so I wanted to ask first. Trying to learn from my mistakes and all.”

As much as he did want it, it wouldn’t mean anything. Percy probably only asked because he felt bad about everything. Maybe, after Nico could bring himself to fully forgive Percy and accept him for who he was, a hug would be the thing they both needed. But for right now, it was probably best to just leave things be.

Nico held out his hand. “A handshake will do.”

Percy frowned a little. “Okay, yeah.” He took Nico’s hand, and gave it a firm shake. “So… eventually we’ll be alright?”

“I can’t promise that. A lot has happened, and I need time to think things over.”

“Yeah, I understand.” He let go of Nico’s hand. “Well, I better get going. I don’t want my mom waiting for me at the bottom of the hill. Who knows what’ll be out there.”

Nico said nothing, merely giving a nod in response. Percy pursed his lips and nodded too before turning around and walking a few steps. “Nico?” he started, glancing back.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for giving me a chance to talk.”

“Yeah.”

“I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Annabeth makes me.”

Then Percy walked away, hands in his pockets. Nico watched him leave until he traveled through the trees and out of sight.

He felt a little numb at the whole thing, though he knew sooner or later his body would register everything that just happened. Percy knew about his feelings, felt awful about everything he did, tried to apologize—it was a start, he supposed. There’d be no use thinking about it anymore. Percy was his past, and that’s where he would stay now. All Nico could do was accept it, and look toward a better future for himself.

Returning to the dining pavilion would only infuriate him, as much as he wanted to eat with Jason. No doubt he’d come looking for Nico later. But for right now, all Nico wanted to feel was the weight of his sword in his hand, and adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He held his head high, and headed toward the coliseum.

  
* * * * *

After his honest conversation with Nico, Percy still wasn’t relieved. There was a good chance they’d never become actual friends at any point in the future. He’d hurt Nico in so many ways over a period of several years, that he felt like he was getting off easy from the punishment. The only certainty was that Nico would eventually forgive him. Percy didn’t think he deserved even that much.

Fear had become reality: Nico liked him. _Liked_ liked him—was _in love_ with him, even. Or at least _had_ been. How many times did he fantasize about being with Percy? Was it every hour, minute, second? During the day? In his dreams at night? Since he was _ten?_

He needed to sit down.

Percy ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. As he trudged back to his cabin, he realized that he might just have to accept Nico wouldn’t ever want to have him around. He was so young back then, so bubbly and optimistic. Maybe if Percy had tried to be his friend when they were younger, Nico’s life would’ve turned out differently, and he wouldn’t have become the jaded and closed off person he was now.

No, that was an arrogant assumption. Annabeth would tell him so, and also tell him not everything that happened to Nico was his fault. Percy had to give her all the kudos simply for the fact that she put up with his boneheaded self time and time again.

“I really am a Seaweed Brain,” he muttered once he entered his cabin. Annabeth was already there, reading a book on the bed. “Nico… Nico really did have feelings for me.”

She set it down and patted the spot next to her. “I’m all ears, if you want to talk.”

“I do, but I dunno how much of it Nico wants me to keep private.”

“True, but it’ll also eat you up inside if you don’t talk to somebody. I won’t tell anyone if you choose to share, though I won’t force you to speak either.”

“He was in love with me,” he said, the fact rolling off his tongue like a pile of rocks. Annabeth looked a little surprised.

“Not your fault; you couldn’t have known.”

“But it _is_ my fault as to why he’s no longer smitten with me. With the way I’ve treated him in the past, I’m surprised he only recently moved on.”

Percy sat on his bed next to Annabeth. “He doesn’t want me to apologize, for anything, but appreciates that I tried.”

He explained to Annabeth what had happened during their encounter. Percy knew he was going behind his back, but he rationalized Nico would probably just have his own talk with Jason. It made him feel a little better, but not enough to clean his slate from all his mistakes against Nico.

“The worst thing,” Percy ran a hand down his face, “is that he genuinely doesn’t care if we’re ever friends. He’ll settle with being acquaintances with me, but from here on in, I have a feeling he won’t try to get close to me anymore.” He banged the back of his head against the wall. “How the fuck am I even going to fix this?”

Annabeth watched him for a moment. “It can be fixed, but I agree with Nico: give him his space. If he doesn’t want to be friends with you, then don’t force it. And blaming yourself for every misfortune he endured isn’t productive. You can’t change the past,” she put a hand on his shoulder, “but you can work toward a better future with Nico.”

Percy smiled sourly. “It’s one thing to say it, and another to actually do it. Now all the things he’s done for me makes me feel even worse. What if he thought I’d love him back at some point because of them?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s deeper than that,” Annabeth answered. “He did a lot of things because he had to. Otherwise, he and the rest of the world would’ve, you know, died. It’s not always about you, Percy.”

“That’s where the real problem is, huh?”

“You’re catching on.”

Percy crouched over and held his head in his hands. Then he looked back at Annabeth. “How do you feel about all of this?”

“Frustrated at you for not thinking. You’re a huge idiot sometimes.”

“Thanks. It’s what I strive to be.”

“In all seriousness,” she gave him a light knock on the head, “I guess I feel sorry for him. Now isn’t the time for me to talk to him though, nor do I feel I have a right to.”

“But… what if he hates you?”

“Then he hates me; I can’t force Nico to like me.” Annabeth turned her attention to the fountain. “I should have paid more attention to him though, maybe be some kind of stand-in for Bianca. I owe him that much, if not more.”

She leaned her head against Percy’s shoulder. “But beating yourself up isn’t going to do anything productive.” Annabeth took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Your mom won’t be here for a while still. Maybe give it twenty minutes, and then let’s go back to the dining pavilion.”

“Why?”

“To say goodbye. You need to apologize too for causing such a fuss; I’ve never seen Apollo so, well, responsible and stern. Though I’d advise not to stand directly next to Jason for long. You didn’t see it since you were walking away with Nico, but he was glaring pretty hard. If looks could kill, you would’ve been dead before you and Nico even made it more than a few steps.”

Percy groaned. “Guess Jason’s another person I can add to the ‘Nico Defense Squad That Also Hates Percy’ list.”

“Reyna and Hazel don’t hate you, and neither does Jason. They’re still your friends. You just need to let everything settle down. If Nico will eventually forgive you, then they’ll do the same.”

Percy let himself fall backward on the bed with a huge sigh. “Thank you, Annabeth. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Die, probably.”

“Yeah,” he replied, a weak laugh in his voice. He definitely would’ve died down in Tartarus if she hadn’t helped him. But he decided not to bring that up. It’d only somber the mood further. Apparently she too realized what she had just said, and whispered a small sorry, looking guilty.

She laid next to him, scooting close enough that their shoulders touched. For a while they watched the water’s reflection of the fountain waltz about the ceiling. Percy took Annabeth’s hand and gave it a light squeeze.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?”

“No,” she replied, squeezing it back, “I don’t. You just need to approach things with more care and consideration, that’s all. You’ll learn eventually.”

He smiled. “I really do love you a lot. You know that, right?”

“I do, yes.”

Percy leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

Annabeth smiled at him in return, and then kissed him chastely on the lips.

“You’re welcome, Percy. I love you a lot too.”

  
* * * * *

As much as Piper and Leo insisted he eat, Jason couldn’t bring himself to stomach more than a few appetizers. How could he dine comfortably after what happened? It was bad enough before when Nico’s secret was forced out of him to a select few people. Now there’d be curious rumors about Nico for weeks, all because Percy couldn’t just let it drop.

Jason was going to go after Nico for moral support, but Apollo stopped him before he could even take two steps.

“Don’t do it, little brother,” he had said, standing in his way. “This is between them. I know how much you care about Nico and want to help him, but this isn’t your fight. Right now what you should be doing is creating an offering plate to our father. Since you’re Cabin One, you’ll be the first up. Please make it now so we can resume our dinner.”

While Apollo was surprisingly making a lot of sense, Jason was reluctant to listen to him. But all eyes were zeroed in on where he was standing, and he didn’t want to be the reason everyone had to wait any longer to eat. With a huff, he took one of the platters and began to fill it with food.

The dinner went more or less okay after the offerings. Jason prayed to his father for patience, and for anything that would help relieve Nico of even the slightest amount of pain. Apollo gratefully—if not obnoxiously—took the platter presented to him by Will (whose eye rolling was lost on the sun god) before making some speech about demigod togetherness.

During the first half hour, most of the chatter in the pavilion was about Nico and Percy’s dubious conflict. Annabeth was still there, though she wouldn’t offer even a single hint to anyone curious enough to ask. She hung around for a few minutes just to chat with Piper, and then she went on her way, saying she needed to contact Sally.

Around ten minutes later, Percy and Annabeth reappeared at the pavilion to give their goodbyes. Percy also gave everyone a quick apology, saying he didn’t mean to disrupt their festivities. Apollo forgave him, of course, and wished both him and Annabeth a Happy Thanksgiving.

Jason, on the other hand, wasn’t in a forgiving mood. Percy looked at him guiltily when their eyes met.

“Hey, Jason,” Percy said from beside him.

“Percy,” he greeted, giving him a single glance before looking away. He bit into his bread roll instead of offering anything else as a response.

“I know you’re mad at me,” Percy began quietly so only Jason could hear, “and I’m sorry. But if it helps, I finally talked to Nico. About everything. He’s more or less okay, I think, but he’s not ready to forgive me yet.”

“Unsurprising, considering all that’s happened between you two.”

“Y-Yeah.” A pause followed, before Percy asked, “Listen, will you and I be good, eventually?”

“We will, yes, but not right now. I did tell you to drop it and think it over some more, to give him more time, but you didn’t listen, and it almost ended up horribly. Forgive me, but, I’m taking Nico’s side on this one.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” he replied with a weak, awkward laugh. “Reyna and Hazel will be even angrier with me once they find out what happened here.”

“Percy,” came Annabeth’s voice, “your mom is almost here. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.”

“Oh, right.” Percy placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and said, “I really am sorry. Um, Happy Thanksgiving, and Happy Holidays,” before he walked off with Annabeth away from the dining pavilion and out of sight.

Jason couldn’t say he hated Percy. The guy was obliviously insensitive, not a bad person, and he was still his friend despite everything. But Jason would also be lying if he said he didn’t feel like dumping a bucket of cow manure on him at the very least. It was a good thing Apollo had his eyes on him the whole time Percy was there. Jason couldn’t trust himself not to do something in Nico’s defense otherwise. Apollo’s watchful gaze also deterred any nosy campers from listening in on their sidebar conversation, something Jason was surprisingly rather appreciative of.

Nico still hadn’t returned by the time dessert rolled around. When Apollo announced everyone would have to clean up soon, Jason realized Nico wasn’t going to come back. Hades had been the only god that didn’t get an offering, so Jason took it upon himself to make one before anybody could snag leftovers.

The platter was filled to the brim as there was still a lot of food remaining. As Jason watched his offering burn in the fire, he prayed to Hades that Nico would at least get a happy afterlife since his living one continued to torment him. He also prayed for forgiveness that he was doing this in Nico’s stead, as he meant no offense; he only didn’t want him to be forgotten. Lastly, he thanked Hades for Nico himself, as Jason couldn’t have asked for a better friend.

Everyone started leaving around eight. Campers took a few more chances to play at the game booths before they began to head back to their cabins for the night. Knowing Will would scold him about his health (he’d periodically been watching Jason, perhaps worrying that he wasn’t eating much), Jason made a full plate for himself and stored it in one of the picnic baskets. He also made a plate for Nico in case he was hungry.

As he came to the door of Cabin Thirteen, he heard the grass crunching from nearby. He looked to his right and saw Nico walking toward the cabin, mumbling to himself. His sword was held loosely in his hand, hair messily tied back, and he looked like he’d ran a marathon with how much he was sweating.

“Nico, are you okay?” asked Jason out of habit.

Looking up at him in surprise, Nico stopped. “Oh, Jason. Hey. Um, yeah I’m okay. Sorry I didn’t come back after—I just needed time to myself. Sliced more than a dozen training dummies in the coliseum. Helped somewhat.” He stepped closer until he was only a few inches away. “Did he finally leave?”

“Yeah, he did. Annabeth made him apologize to everyone before they left.”

Nico shook his head. “Honestly, I’m glad he has _someone_ to keep him in line.”

“He needs it, definitely.” Jason watched him for a moment, though Nico didn’t meet his eyes. He had the tip of his sword planted on the ground, slowly twisting it so it made a small crater of dirt between the blades of grass. “Percy said he talked to you in depth. How are you feeling?”

With a shrug, Nico replied, “I don’t know. Relieved, I guess. It’s probably better that it happened this way, otherwise I might’ve never done it.” Jason studied him closely and realized his eyes were a little red around the edges. Nico wiped his nose with the back of his hand, still not looking at him.

“I brought you some food,” Jason gently mentioned. “I made you a full plate, one of everything. It should still be warm, in case you’re hungry.”

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Nico scratched his head. “Um, let’s go—uh, did you want to come in or something?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Nico nodded and then opened the door for them both. He walked over to the wardrobe and threw his sleepwear on the bed. “I’ll take a quick shower and then I’ll eat.”

“That’s fine.”

Jason set up the table in the short amount of time Nico showered. He came out of the bathroom slowly, still drying his hair. When he eyed the platters, he smiled. “That’s a lot of food for one person.”

“Well, not everything fit in one plate,” Jason replied. “And some of it is for yours truly.”

“You didn’t eat?”

“No. Wasn’t very hungry then.”

“Jason, it wasn’t because of me, right?”

Scratching his cheek, he admitted, “A lot was on my mind. I was mostly frustrated at how things turned out for you.”

“Well, there’s nothing that can be done about it.” Nico walked over to the table and sat down. “Percy knows, and no doubt everyone is talking about me behind my back, trying to figure out what went on in our private conversation. I wouldn’t be surprised if they put two and two together. Considering the betting pool, they’re already assuming things. Just hope nobody tries anything funny in the near future.”

“If they do,” Jason sat down in the seat across from him, “you can always come to me and I’ll take care of it.”

Nico smiled weakly. “I know you will. And… um, thanks for thinking of me. I was honestly just going to go to bed.” Jason heard his stomach growl, and he couldn’t help but grin. Nico blushed slightly. “Well, maybe after I had a snack or something.”

“You worked hard on the food,” Jason reminded him. “It’s only fair you actually got to eat it. Oh, by the way, everyone loved the cornucopias. They were surprised when I told them you helped me make them.”

“Did they think they’d be poisoned?”

“That’s probably not it. It was even hard for them to believe I could cook at all.” That wasn’t necessarily true; a lot of people mentioned it wasn’t too big of a shock Jason could prepare a meal. After all, he was ‘perfect’, so why wouldn’t he be good at all things, even cooking? He knew they didn’t mean anything bad by it, but he had still found himself annoyed for the next ten minutes afterward.

“Well, you still have a long way to go before you can beat me,” Nico said lightly.

Jason chuckled. “Hmm, then I guess we better make it a life-long competition.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that, Grace?”

“I’m ready if you are, di Angelo.”

Nico shook his head with a slight laugh.

For a while they ate in comfortable silence, making idle conversation in between bites. It was mostly Jason speaking though. Sometimes Nico would stare off into space, poking at his food as he did so. Jason tried to keep the mood light by mentioning anything weird or funny that happened at the feast, like how Clovis landed headfirst into his dinner platter as he fell asleep, or how the Nike and Ares kids spontaneously began an eating competition. That left several Apollo campers disgruntled as some of them now needed to take an extra night shift in the infirmary. Will was definitely the least amused at the whole thing.

It worked for a time, until Nico starting wiping at his eyes.

They moved to the couch after that. Jason held him as Nico cried into the crook between his neck and shoulder. In between sobs he explained how he really felt—angry, sad, frustrated, nothing new—and then confessed about his private conversation with Percy. The only bright side, Nico said, was that now he didn’t have to worry about somebody else spilling his secret to him.

“I’ll take any little victory I can get at this point,” he mumbled as he stifled his sobs.

When he was calm enough, Jason served him dessert (mainly just small portions of the different pies available, along with their stuffed fruit) and a tall glass of milk. He set up the portable DVD player afterward. Romantic movies were carefully avoided for Nico’s sake.

“You can stay over if you want,” Nico said in between one of the films. “I’ll take Hazel’s bed, and you can take mine.”

“Are you sure?”

Nico didn’t look up at him, instead opting to take another drink of milk. “Yeah,” he replied when he was done. “I kind of want to be alone but… but maybe not too much, if that makes sense.”

“It does, and I don’t mind. I’ll stay over.”

“Okay.” After another minute or so, Nico looked up at him finally. His eyes were still a little red. “Jason?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for today. And for the other days. And… for the ones in the future. If there’s anything I should be thankful for on this day, it’s for having a friend I know I can count on to help when things just… aren’t going right.”

Jason smiled at him. “There’s no need to thank me, but you’re welcome all the same. I’m thankful for having a friend like you too. I know I can depend on you when I really need it.”

Nico nodded quickly and then focused back on the movie. The faintest of blushes appeared on his cheeks, but it could’ve just been the lighting from the screen for all Jason knew.

After another hour, Nico had fallen asleep against Jason’s shoulder. Ever so carefully, Jason lifted him up and carried him to Hazel’s bed. He tucked him in, but not before draping the quilt over him. The events from today might trigger another nightmare again. Better to be safe than sorry.

Jason sat by Nico’s bedside for a while, rubbing circles in his back when he started mumbling something incoherent. His face contorted in pain for a few minutes, but then it slowly relaxed, and he slept soundly. Hopefully he’d spend the rest of the night that way.

Maybe if Jason had interfered more, then Percy wouldn’t have made Nico feel trapped in a corner. But Nico didn’t like other people fighting his battles for him, nor did Jason want to get caught in something that wasn’t his business if Nico didn’t want it to be. Still, he could’ve escorted Percy away the moment he stepped foot into the dining pavilion.

No, this wasn’t his fault, and Nico would scold him for it if he went down that road. Jason was working on bettering himself, and derailing now would only make it harder to keep going forward again. All he could do was offer whatever comfort or help Nico wanted.

Jason leaned down and kissed Nico’s forehead. To his pleasant surprise, a small smile appeared on Nico’s lips. He buried the side of his face deeper into the pillow.

“Jace…,” came Nico’s soft murmur. His smile grew wider for a few seconds before falling back to a rest. “…always… you… Jay….”

The words were probably nothing. Even so, Jason couldn’t help it when his heart beat just a little quicker knowing Nico dreamed about him. It was flattering, but at the same time, it left him all the more confused. He didn’t want to think he had a fraction of a chance. Nico was emotionally vulnerable right now, and to take advantage of it by even asking would be deplorable.

All Jason had to do was remind himself he wasn’t Percy, and his fantasies were successfully buried once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/25325193006) for chapter title.] | {[FAQs](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/faqs)}
> 
> Yep, Percy and Nico's discussion went as well as expected. I tried to build tension without it ending up disrespectful, so please let me know if it was successful, or if I should edit anything. Did it seem realistic for the context? Or a bit too much, or OOC? I'm curious, since this was a very important chapter. Boy, hopefully Percy learns more tact from now on. Don't worry; these two will be on speaking terms later, and eventually get that hug.
> 
> I spent all week editing this chapter, and because of it, I didn't get a chance to write more drafts. I'll try to have Chapter 61 up by next weekend, but I can't promise anything. The word ultramarine is also a shade of blue, but the sea definition was more fitting here.
> 
> Only a few more chapters left before the final arc begins, so I hope you're all ready for them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	61. Sitooterie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sitooterie**  
>  [sit·OOT·er·ee] _Scottish_  
>  (n.) a place to sit outside in, as in a gazebo

Jason usually didn’t like to sleep in. He always had something to do in the mornings, whether it was to attend to his duties as Pontifex Maximus, or get in some sword fighting practice. But it was difficult to will himself out of bed this time around, especially because of the dream soothing him to sleep.

Resting on a field of grass, clouds as soft as cotton, slender fingers threading through his hair, massaging his scalp. He couldn’t see anything or anyone, but it felt nice, warm, comforting. He almost didn’t want to wake up. But whether by his internal clock or the subconscious need to get in a day’s work, the dream was gone.

And then he was staring at Nico for only a split second, before Nico jumped up and stood.

“Neeks? Is everything okay?” asked Jason groggily.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” assured Nico. “I just wanted to know if you’d like breakfast.”

“Oh.” Jason rubbed a hand over his face, trying to coax his eyelids to function properly. “Yeah, but I can—”

“Okay I’ll get right on it.” Nico quickly walked over to the kitchen, not looking back at Jason.

“—help you make it.”

That was weird. Was Nico really waiting for him to wake up before he had any breakfast? Jason glanced at the clock and—and it was already noon holy shit.

“Ugh,” he walked to the bathroom, “I missed my therapy appointment. Will’s going to be a thorn in my side today.”

While Jason appreciated that Will wanted his hand to get better, he was also overbearing in his care. Jason wasn’t going to die if he worked on the infirmary just a little bit, but Will wasn’t having it. He said Jason wasn’t allowed to work until January of next year. At first Jason was disgruntled about it, but he reasoned it’d give him more time to study for Ignatius’s practice GED exam.

“Nico,” Jason began, coming out of the bathroom, “it’s sort of late to be having breakfast, don’t you think?”

“I’ll improvise and call it brunch,” he replied, without turning around.

“Did you two just roll out of bed?”

Both of them turned to Reyna whose face appeared in an Iris Message above the stove. She smiled at them, greeting, “Good afternoon.” Reyna nodded to Jason. “I see you’re learning to take is easy. You’re usually dressed appropriately by now.”

“Oh, um,” Jason looked down at himself, realizing he was still in his pajamas, “yeah I slept in on accident.”

“We all deserve a little down time. Don’t look so scandalized.”

Jason crossed his arms. “Is that what you’re doing?” he asked, nodding back at Reyna’s own attire.

She cleared her throat. “I don’t see the point in changing out of my pajamas if I can’t go in to work.”

“Are you sick?”

“No. Hazel and Frank simply forced me to use up my vacation time. I told them Christmas is just around the corner, but they gladly reminded me that’s a mandatory vacation for everyone, not just me. When I still wouldn’t budge, they threatened to tell Piper, and that was the end of that conversation.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, “Piper, huh?” a teasing smile on his face. Even Nico smirked as he flipped a few pancakes over in the pan.

“Anyway,” Reyna continued without missing a beat, “I just called in to check how your Thanksgiving was.” She glanced down at Nico. “I heard some things.”

His smirk vanished. “Let me guess. Annabeth.”

“She and I keep in touch more often than I do with most others, yes.” Reyna watched him as Nico silently placed the finished pancakes on a plate. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine enough. How much did she tell you?”

“Well, she said you and Percy finally talked about the elephant in the room, among other things. She was vague when relaying it to me—only shared the bare minimum, don’t worry. I’d rather hear it from you anyway, whenever you’re ready.”

A knock from the front door startled them all. Jason stepped out of the kitchen, “I’ll give you guys some privacy and answer it,” and Nico nodded to him before turning his attention back to Reyna.

When Jason answered, the surprise wasn’t Apollo standing on Nico’s doorstep. Jason figured he’d want to check up on him, trying to be a good counselor and all that. No, the surprise was Blake right beside him, carrying a basket of muffins protected by translucent and iridescent plastic wrapping paper.

“My my, what a lovely surprise,” Apollo began, his lips curling into a mischievous smile. “Didn’t expect to see you here, Jason. I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?”

“No,” came the quick reply. “Out of concern for Nico, I simply spent the night. I woke up late, so if you’re here because of Will’s therapy appointment—”

“That’s not why I’m here. I’ve been going around asking counselors and their siblings about the coliseum, wondering if they saw anything.”

“Did something happen?”

“Well, all of our training dummies were torn to shreds! Not a poor thing left to the mercy of whoever slayed them. It’s a real tragedy. Now we’ll have to procure new ones! I mean, I could just poof some more up, but then the perpetrator will escape without punishment! So, did you see anything? It’d be very helpful if you did. Don’t lie to me either; I’ll know.”

_Last night Nico said he trained in the coliseum to let off steam. Could he have…?_

“No, I didn’t,” Jason half-lied. He didn’t actually  _see_ Nico do anything, “but I’ll be sure to let you find out if I do.”

Apollo studied him, the smile still on his face. He quirked an eyebrow before saying, “Okie dokie then. Anyway, is Nico awake? Blake here wants to give him this basket of muffins he ordered from Cabin Four!”

Jason smiled at Blake. “He’s occupied, but I’ll be happy to give him the basket for you. Is there a special reason why?”

“No, no real reason,” Blake started, looking away, “but he seemed really stressed with Percy last night, and he didn’t come to the feast. I’m guessing whatever they talked about upset him. Just wanted to make sure he was okay.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you. I’ll tell him it was from you. No doubt he’ll come and thank you later.”

Blake nodded quickly before handing the basket to Jason. Muffins of all kinds were stuffed inside, and even through the plastic wrapping, they smelled delicious, as if they had just been baked.

“Isn’t my Blake a sweetie?” Apollo cooed. “He’s almost as sweet as those muffins. Speaking of which, I’m sure Nico won’t mind if I snag just—”

“No, Dad,” Blake replied, standing in front of the basket. “They’re for Nico only! And I guess, whoever he wants to share them with.” He gave a quick glance at Jason before tugging at Apollo’s sleeve. “C’mon, you have things to do. Will said if we don’t keep you in line then this place will fall apart.”

“Your brother is so mean!” Apollo cried. “I shower him with love and affection, and this is the thanks I get: my own children, thousands of years younger than me, decide I need to be babysat by them! And here I was, being a good dad, helping you work up the courage to—”

“Let’s go, right now,” Blake pushed him away, saying a quick goodbye to Jason. Apollo waved back at him, reminding him to share any information he had about the training dummy massacre.

Closing the door, Jason looked at the muffin basket. There was a small card on the inside, like the sort sent with a bouquet of flowers. It was half buried behind a muffin, so Jason couldn’t read what it said. It’d be a breach of privacy anyway. The basket was for Nico, not for him.

“Who was it?” asked Nico from the kitchen doorway.

“Oh,” Jason set the basket down on the dining table before walking in, “just Apollo, being annoying as usual.” Reyna’s message was still floating in the air. “Do you need me to leave again?”

“No,” Reyna replied. “We’re good here. I’ll talk with Nico again when he next visits. Well, I’ll leave you two to your brunch, meanwhile I figure out what to do with my day. A two week vacation. What does one do with so much free time? I guess I can organize my filing cabinet in the office.”

“And _I’m_ the one who’s overworked?” asked Jason lightly.

“Hush, you.” Reyna hid a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “You two are coming over for Christmas, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, good. Well, I’ll talk to you both later. Good day, Nico, Jason.” Then she swiped the screen, and was gone.

“How _are_ you feeling?” asked Jason after a pause.

Nico shrugged. “Better than last night. It’s still settling in. Taking a morning walk helped.”

“That’s good.” Jason stood next to him at the stove. “Let me make the eggs.” He cracked two in the pan. “How was your walk?”

“Refreshing. As soon as I woke up, though, I remembered I didn’t offer my dad anything last night. So I went to his shrine with the leftovers since we still had a lot, cleaned the shrine, left the offering. He paid me back by sending an embarrassing letter—and believe me, I never thought he could ever be the embarrassing dad type.”

Jason prayed nothing in the letter was about his offering. He wanted to ask about it, but then Nico would know about his gesture, and it was something Jason hoped would be kept between himself and Hades.

“My dad gave me my Christmas present early,” Nico said, when the silence persisted too long. “It’s a debit card, already stocked with at least ten thousand bucks. Too fancy for my tastes—it shimmers in the light, okay. But I’m not going to complain; he’s trying. Though he asked for me to not tell Hazel, so don’t share it with her either. He’s still looking for her own gift.”

“Ten thousand dollars?” And here Jason already thought Nico’s three thousand weekly allowance was a lot. “That’s very generous of him.”

“Yeah, it is, though being the Roman god of wealth, I’m sure that’s not even a smidgen of a dent in his riches.”

“Speaking of rich,” began Jason, “you got a muffin basket.”

Nico turned to him, looking confused. “What?”

“Apollo wasn’t the only one who came by. Blake tagged along with him. He had a muffin basket for you. Said you looked stressed yesterday with Percy there, so he wanted to check if you were okay.”

“Oh.” Nico looked somewhat surprised as he set his spatula aside. He took the plate of pancakes and placed them on the dining room table. Jason finished the eggs and placed them on two other plates, setting them next to the pancakes.

Eyeing the muffin basket, Nico asked, “Did he say anything else?”

“No, that’s about it.”

“Hmm.”

“Still don’t trust him?”

“Will sort of sours my opinion on Apollo boys. Doesn’t help that Octavian was a slimeball too.”

“Ah.”

“Yep. Anyway, let’s eat. I missed sword fighting class—slept in, just like somebody else I know, so I have to make up for lost time.”

“Hey now.”

Nico smiled at him before going to retrieve some utensils, and Jason followed him.

Their breakfast was standard, nothing fancy: pancakes, eggs, sourdough toast, and orange juice. Nico’s new debit card, however, sure was. He wasn’t kidding when he said it shimmered in the light. It had a golden skull with crossbones in the background, and the information printed on it was in white. In place of an expiration date was an infinity sign, and Hades’s symbol was the substitute for either the MasterCard or Visa logo.

“So,” started Nico, “ever since my dad gave me these things early, I’ve decided on something.”

“What is it?”

“Well…,” Nico poked at the whites of his eggs, “I think I want a break from the camps.”

“How so?”

“I think I need a vacation myself. My dad has a job for me and… I’m going to take it. I’ll be gone for a few weeks.”

“Oh.” Jason would be lying if he said Nico’s absence wouldn’t bum him out, but if this is what Nico wanted to do for himself, then Jason wasn’t going to stop him. “Does this have to do with Percy?”

Nico didn’t answer him. Jason tried again with, “Apollo showed up because he said all the training dummies in the coliseum were destroyed. He asked if I knew anything, but I said I didn’t. Did you happen to see anything? He wanted me to ask you.”

“I got carried away,” mumbled Nico. “I used… more than a dozen. Didn’t realize what I’d done until I calmed down. But that’s why I want to take a vacation. I need a break away from this atmosphere, Jace.”

“I understand.”

“Thanks.” Nico looked up from his plate. “You know what’s weird? My assignment is in Hawaii. My dad also gave me two plane tickets. I don’t know why; I only need one. Funny, huh?”

“Yeah, it is. Maybe you can take Hazel? You can lie and say the extra ticket is her Christmas gift from you.”

“Oh.” Nico blinked at him, and then glanced down at his food. “Yeah, um, I’ll ask her.” He pushed around a piece of pancake, looking a little disappointed.

Jason didn’t want to confirm what he was suspecting, so he decided to not voice his thoughts. Alone with Nico in Hawaii, a place widely known for romantic getaways? Sharing a hotel room, sightseeing together, eating delicious food by the ocean, watching the sunset? Jason wasn’t sure if he could trust himself to not make a mistake if he was put in that situation.

Besides, he had work to do at camp. He needed to get started right away helping Apollo and Chiron organize the Christmas event. The sooner it was out of the way, the sooner he could go to New Rome and enjoy the rest of the year.

As much as he wanted to spend time with Nico, alone, to help take his mind off of last night’s events, Hawaii was not the place to do it.

  
* * * * *

“Gods, why is the weather fucking awful here? We’re in December.”

“Nico, it’s not even that hot. And this is Hawaii. Winter is experienced differently here. If it’ll make you happy, there’s a possibility of rain in the upcoming days.”

As soon as Nico had stepped out of the airport, he felt both overheated and soaked to the bone at the same time. The sun was another inconvenient factor, and why he agreed to come here of all places after all, was beyond him. The cab having a broken AC didn’t help his mood.

Nico wiped his brow with the back of his hand. “This weather doesn’t bother you at all?”

“On the contrary,” Reyna said with a smile. “Reminds me a little of Puerto Rico.” That, or the large sunhat she was wearing helped her bear the heat. “Speaking of which, you _are_ going to wear a Hawaiian shirt at least once before we head back home.”

“Ugh. Maybe I shouldn’t have invited you after all.”

Reyna playfully punched him in the arm, and Nico smiled. “Oh?” She quirked an eyebrow. “Then who would you have invited?”

“Hazel. I have a feeling she was a little sad I asked you.”

“She might’ve been. But that just means you can take her somewhere even better. Besides, being there to help Frank run things from the shadows is good practice for her.”

“Practice for what?” Nico looked out the window to watch all the pedestrians and tourists walking around the cluster of hotels. He wondered which one his dad rented for them. Hopefully it was decent enough that the restroom wasn’t disgusting and full of roaches, though they’d probably just smell death on him and scatter anyway when he got too close.

“To take my position once I retire,” Reyna answered quietly.

Nico quickly glanced at the back of the driver’s head, before looking back at her. “But I thought…?”

“Yes, well, she has proven herself time and time again to be trustworthy and leadership material. Many more of our peers have warmed up to Hazel and approach her for different things. I asked her what she thought about that particular future, and she was honored, excited even. With Jason’s support, I'm sure we can make a convincing argument for her election.”

“She’ll be working alongside Frank. Would they even consider it since he’s her boyfriend?”

“I don’t see why that’s an issue.” Reyna watched as two surfers carried their boards toward the beach. “It’s commonplace for those two roles to grow incredibly close during their office, and oftentimes they even get into a relationship. I thought that might happen to me when Jason and I used to run things, but, well that was a long time ago.”

Reyna looked at Nico. “That’s in the past now, and no longer stings. Besides, last thing I want to do is meddle with a potential romance between him and somebody else, hmm?”

Nico blushed, causing Reyna to smile again. She had already teased him about this the day she sent her Iris Message. Thank the gods Jason wasn’t in the room. Nico would’ve stepped into the first shadow he saw otherwise.

He crossed his arms and looked out the window again. “Nothing is going to happen. He’s—well I know that—look, it’s just not something I want to think about right now.”

“Is that the real reason why you wanted to go on this trip? To be away from him?”

When Nico didn’t respond, Reyna said, “I see.”

The remainder of the car ride was rather boring. Nico couldn’t believe how much traffic there was. It was almost as bad as New York, or even Los Angeles. The cab driver idly talked with Reyna who answered any of his questions with practiced lies: she and Nico were from California and wanted to visit Hawaii during December as the summer would be awful timing with all the other tourists around. The driver asked if they were on some sort of romantic getaway, to which she replied they were merely friends who were meeting up with some college tour group.

When they finally got to the hotel, Nico shot out of the car. Reyna gave the cab driver a tip and then helped Nico with the luggage. She shook her head at him as they walked into the hotel lobby.

“Air conditioning, my favorite friend,” Nico said with a sigh of relief. He glanced around the lobby, taking in its décor of high ceilings with wooden beams and a large aquarium tank behind the reception desk. Potted palm trees smartly decorated the seating area and carved ocean life hugged the pillars scattered about.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if you wore some other color besides black,” Reyna scolded. If the colors she was talking about was the purple and pink gradient in her floral summer dress, Nico will pass. “You have made me curious though: is your entire ensemble of skulls and the like supposed to be ironic or purposeful?”

Nico glanced back at her with curiosity. “You’ve known me for how long and you’re asking me that just now? Where is this all coming from?”

“Genuine curiosity, and a bit of Piper’s influence. She wants me to enjoy myself, let loose, and take a lot of pictures to show her when we get back. In fact, she gave me my Christmas gift early: a digital camera. She thought it was a lovely coincidence, and was rather happy I was finally doing something for myself.”

“Well,” Nico said, after Reyna checked them in (she insisted she take care of all such technicalities since she was eighteen), “it was ironic at first, the whole skull and ghost theme. People thought I walked out of some horror novel anyway. But then I kind of grew to like it, and here we are today.”

“I see,” she replied when they got into the elevator. “Can’t say it doesn’t suit you. In fact if you were to ever stop wearing them, I might question who you really are.”

“At some point, I will,” Nico replied, watching the numbers rise higher and higher on the digital screen above. “Maybe then I’ll start wearing things with gray or brown. Honestly, as long as it fits, and isn’t some bright-ass obnoxious color or tie-die bullshit, I don’t give a crap.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Reyna stepped out when they reached the top floor. The hallway was just as fancy as the lobby, complete with its own smaller aquarium embedded into the wall. “Good gods, Nico. Are you sure this is the floor your father said our room was at?”

“Yeah. He said this whole thing was an early Christmas gift.” Nico walked to their room and slid the card key through the lock. “Money isn’t exactly an issue for him.”

“You don’t say.”

Reyna walked into the room first and set her things down, opting to stare out the glass sliding doors. From where they were standing, a perfect view of the ocean sparkling in the sunlight was stretched out in front of them, the beach just right down below.

“Well, I suppose this is one way to relax on vacation time off,” Reyna said, looking at a brochure on the nightstand. “They have so many things to do here. What would you like to see first?”

“It’s whatever with me,” Nico said, shrugging. “I did this more for you since you really need a break. I’m only here for my dad’s assignment.”

Reyna smiled, walking up to him. “You really are a sweet boy, Nico. Thank you.” She kissed his forehead. “But I’d feel awful if you weren’t also enjoying yourself.”

“I know, I know. And I will. I just… need to get used to the weather, and do my job first. My dad made it easy on purpose, I think, so it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Do you need help? I brought my sword and what I could of my armor.”

“What happened to Vacation Reyna?”

“She would eventually become Perishable Reyna if she didn’t think to prepare adequately for emergencies. Besides,” she crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow, “I know you brought your own sword. Don’t think I wasn’t being suspicious with that overly large duffel bag. You don’t have that many clothes.”

“Alright, I get the point.” Nico went to said bag and unzipped it, revealing his Stygian Iron sword in its sheath. “But there’s a chance of a monster attack no matter where we go. And with so much sun, my shadow powers might not work too well.”

“Logical planning. Well then,” Reyna took her own sword out from one of her suitcases, “I suggest we do this in a promptly manner. What’s the assignment?”

“There’s a wandering ghost that just refuses to move on. She’s been haunting tourist and locals for some reason, so I need to investigate.”

“Lead the way then.”

It was bothersome to take a taxi everywhere, but Nico didn’t want to exhaust himself shadow-traveling if he didn’t need to, especially in such a sunny place. Reyna didn’t say much on the ride over to his assignment. She kept looking through her backpack making sure she packed everything for a demigod outing, the hilt of her sword sticking out from the top. Nico mused tourists and the like probably saw giant walking sticks instead of sharp, shimmering metal.

They got off the taxi when they stopped at a lonely strip of one of the beaches, void of any hotels. It had several shacks for eating, buying souvenirs, and renting a surfboard or two. Only a few people were walking around, and half the stores were closed, when just a mile away the rest of the beach was bustling behind them.

A food shop vendor was flipping through his phone, lazily leaning on his elbow of the counter. Nico approached him, and asked, “Excuse me, but is there any reason why this spot is so lonely?”

Looking up from his phone, the vendor replied, “New tourist, huh? Mm. There’s apparently a ghost haunting this side of the beach. Been happening since this past summer, scaring off people, even the tourists who come here specifically just to prove something to themselves. Folks say she wails at night, or they see some kinda white figure whisking about. But they still see her through their camera lenses during the day too. Spooked the majority of ‘em.”

Reyna glanced around. “Where exactly did the ghost appear?”

“All down this strip, miss. Also up that trail to a little gazebo looking over this part of the beach.”

“I’m guessing the closed signs on these shops are because of the ghost?” asked Nico.

“Yep. More of the fainthearted vendors close early, since the sightings of the ghost become frequent as soon as the sun starts setting.”

“And you didn’t follow their example?”

The man scoffed. “Hell no. I have rent to pay and a business to keep open. Unless that ghost personally targets me for whatever paranormal reason, I’m staying right here at my shop. Worked too damn hard to start this place up, only for it to go out of business for a rumored haunting.”

Nico sat on one of the stools in front of the counter. “She’ll be gone within the week.”

“Yeah?” The man cocked an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“My gut feelings about ghosts are usually right.” Nico took a menu from the stack on his left. “We’re actually here to get rid of her,” he continued, browsing through the small menu, ignoring the skeptical look of the man. “We’ll wait for sunset before we start looking.”

Reyna sat down next to him and took a menu herself. “Good idea. We haven’t eaten since the plane. Hmm, a lot of this food looks quite delicious. Sir, what do people usually eat from your menu?”

The man beamed and pocketed his phone. “They like it all! Everything on that menu is customer satisfaction, guaranteed. But if it’s crap for whatever reason, then I take it out and replace it with something else. Either of you allergic to seafood?”

“Not that we know of.”

“Great! There’s some chicken stuff on the menu too, but most of it is fish or crustaceans.”

As the man started cooking, Reyna chatted him up about how he got his business going. He told them half of the recipes were from his mother who used to cook for him when he was younger. After she had passed away, he dedicated himself to learn her cooking so he’d always have her with him. His restaurant was started to remember her, and had been doing well ever since, until the ghost came by.

Half-way through his lobster, Nico learned more about what Hawaii had to offer. The vendor had chatted up plenty of tourists before, and he shared some of their stories as they ate. It was interesting to hear what kind of people stopped by: newlyweds on their honeymoon, backpackers, family vacationers, college kids on spring break, and so on. By the time sunset came around, Nico had almost forgotten about the ghost—the man was talking about some guy who claimed he saw a giant squid while on a cruise ship vacation, but didn’t believe him because, “the dude seemed like he had one too many before coming to my shop,”—until a couple ran past them in panicked voices.

“Well,” the man said, “guess that’s your cue. That gazebo is a popular spot for couples, so you two ‘ghostbusters’ might wanna check there first.”

Reyna wiped down her mouth in the most elegant fashion Nico had ever seen. That’s a praetor for you. “Nico, we better get going. Who knows how long our ghostly friend will stay there.” Reyna took out some money from her wallet, but Nico put his hand over hers before she could.

“I’ll pay for it.”

“You honestly don’t have to.”

“I want to. This trip is your Christmas gift.”

“Oh? So then I’m assuming I’ll have to save all of my own money to pay you back with something of equal value.”

Nico smiled. “You don’t have to, but I won’t complain either.”

Reyna shook her head, a lopsided grin on her face. “Very well. But I’m paying half the time we go somewhere on these islands, okay?”

“Alright, if you’re going twist my arm.”

The man smiled, pointing at them. “You two a couple?”

“No,” replied Reyna. She ruffled Nico’s hair. “He’s like a little brother to me, snot-nose and all.”

Nico scoffed lightly. “Gee, thanks.”

They took some ice cream to go before giving the vendor a generous tip for his hospitality. He made them promise to visit again before their vacation was over, and Nico assured him they would.

Reyna went first once they got up the trail. She held her sword in one hand, and the sheath in the other. Nico also had his ready, since he couldn’t be sure if the ghost was hostile or not. They didn’t see anything for a good few minutes. Sunlight evaded them in the tree-lined path as the sun dipped lower and lower on the horizon.

When they came to the end, they didn’t spot anything out of the ordinary at first. Just a plain gazebo with fern palms planted around it, and a row of coin activated binoculars along the stone wall.

“Maybe she moved,” Reyna said in a hushed tone. “Ghosts are fast, aren’t they?”

“If they want to be,” Nico replied, keeping his eyes alert. “I can always call for her, but then she might not take that well. I’m supposed to help her cross over, but if she’s stubbornly staying in the mortal plane, she has something she needs to do before—”

“NOBODY IS MAKING ME LEAVE.”

Nico and Reyna whirled on their heels and pointed their swords in the direction of the voice. Standing at the end of the trail was the ghost. Her feet were hard to spot, but the rest of her was translucent white. She was elderly, wore a moo moo (possibly died in her sleep, maybe), and her eyes looked sad, like she had been weeping while alive.

“Hello,” Nico said, approaching her slowly. Reyna stood behind, her sword still drawn. “Can I ask your name?”

“WHY ARE YOU POINTING THAT AT ME?”

“If I put this away, will you feel more comfortable?”

“I MIGHT.”

Nico nodded slowly, and sheathed his sword. Reyna’s stare was on his back, though she still didn’t move from her spot. “Reyna,” he began, without turning back, “put your sword away.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I’d feel more comfortable if I was holding it.”

“IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOUNG MAN?”

“No,” Nico crept closer, “she’s not. We’re friends on vacation.”

“OH NO, I RUINED ANOTHER VACATION,” wailed the ghost. “FORGIVE ME. I SCARE ALL THE TOURISTS AWAY.”

“That’s okay,” Nico replied, his tone gentle. He stood face to face with the ghost. She was sobbing, one arm around herself and the other wiping at her face. “There will always be more tourists. Can I ask your name and why you’re here?”

“HOW RUDE OF ME. I’M IEKIKA, AND I’M HERE WAITING FOR MY GRANDDAUGHTER TO COME HOME. THIS SIDE OF THE BEACH IS HER FAVORITE PLACE.”

“Is she still alive?”

Iekika wailed again. “I DON’T KNOW. HOW COULD THEY HAVE FOUND DAVID BUT NOT MY LITTLE PEACH? OH, MY SWEET EMMA. I HOPE SHE’S ALRIGHT.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “Wait, did you say Emma? As in, Emma Kealoha?”

“YES, YES THAT’S HER!” Iekika swayed about, encircling Nico. “YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?”

“I do. She’s safe, I promise.”

“YOU CAN PROMISE ME NOTHING. MY SON PROMISED HE’D RETURN FROM HIS TRIP AND YET, HE never came back….”

Iekika wailed again and floated over to the benches underneath the gazebo. She sat down and cried into her hands. “My sweet Emma,” she sobbed. “I thought she suffered his fate. Please, tell me, where is she? When is she coming home?”

Nico sat down across from her. Reyna sheathed her sword and stood behind him, stoic faced. Nico glanced at her before focusing his attention to Iekika.

“Well,” he started, “I don’t know where to begin. I suppose it doesn’t matter since you’re, well, deceased, and if it’ll help ease your mind, there shouldn’t be harm in telling you.”

Carefully, he explained the circumstances of David’s demise, and where Emma was currently living. Iekika listened quietly, sniffling and sobbing, as she learned about the demigod world. She stopped after a while, resting her hands on her lap.

“This sounds like one of Emma’s bedtime stories,” she commented, looking skeptical. “Why should I believe you?”

“For one, nobody in their right mind would carry real swords around for no reason.” Nico knelt down to the floor, placing his hand on the floorboards of the gazebo. “And two, I’m a demigod myself. I can prove it.”

A small crack opened up in the floor with even smaller bones rising from the green eerie light. They rearranged themselves into the skeleton of a bird. It hopped around curiously, its head twitching as it eyed them. Nico held one finger out, and it jumped up to perch itself there.

“My father is Hades, who in Ancient Greek culture is the god of the Underworld, where all the deceased go.” The bird danced around his finger, chirping. Iekika looked at it in shock. “I can move through shadows, communicate with the departed, and even summon skeletons and ghosts to aid me in whatever I need. I even have some control over the very ground we’re standing on.”

“Is she of your kind too?” Iekika nodded toward Reyna.

“Yes, but her parent is different, a Roman goddess, Bellona.”

“Why didn’t David tell me?” Iekika watched as the bird hopped off of Nico’s finger and wandered about the gazebo.

“He couldn’t. The demigod world is hidden for a reason.” Nico walked over to the bird and cupped it gently in his hands. “Thank you,” he whispered. The bird chirped once more and then fell into a pile of bones before it disappeared back into the small crack.

“But Emma is so little,” Iekika said as Nico closed the ground. “Why does she have to go through this?”

“That’s the fate of all demigods, unfortunately.”

“Does she have powers like yours?”

“No, she doesn’t. Her mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, so she doesn’t have a lot in her arsenal like I do. Emma can understand human emotions with much more clarity, especially romantic ones, and she can possibly alter her appearance instantly at will once she learns how. If she’s lucky, she can even use charmspeak, to make others do whatever she wants.”

“Those don’t sound like they’d protect her very well, nor do they sound heroic!”

Nico sat down next to the ghost. “No, I guess they don’t. But Emma is a sweet girl, and she tries really hard to get stronger so she can defend herself and her friends from monsters. For now she’s in the safety of our camp, and nothing can touch her there. She does miss home, though.”

“Oh,” Iekika held her head in her hands, “I told David to stop chasing that elusive woman. He needed to settle down with somebody who wasn’t just a fleeting romance, to give Emma some sort of real mother figure. But to find out his fling was a goddess in disguise, a goddess of love, even—though it makes sense. My David wore his heart on his sleeve. He was so kind. I told him to be careful with that. Many people would take advantage of him, and I guess they did. Cost him his life, all because of that woman.”

“Mrs. Kealoha,” Nico began, “he still could have died that young for some other reason.” He couldn’t _believe_ he was defending Aphrodite, but if it helped Iekika understand and move on, then he’d suck it up. “Aphrodite didn’t know when he’d die, but she did love him.”

“Bah, she’s had many lovers, like all of her kind, from what you’ve told me. I doubt she cared much about him at all, or even about her own daughter.”

“Gods aren’t allowed to interfere with their demigod children. It’s a rule, and that’s why it’s rare for any of us to see them. A lot of us end up being orphans.”

“No, but Emma isn’t one!” Iekika shook her head. “Her aunt is still alive. She’s a lawyer, and she did the will! Both David’s and mine! It’s a firm in the city, Kealoha Partners. Emma will never want—her father left his riches to her, and I left her my house too! It’s not much, but it’s there for her! If you find her—please find her—tell her about Emma.”

“I will. That, I can promise.” Nico took her hand. It felt solid in his own, though it remained translucent. “One day Emma will come back here. She just needs to train a bit more so she can be better prepared against monsters. When I get back to camp, I’ll tell Emma you said hello.”

Iekika burst into tears again. “Thank you, young man.” She clasped her other hand over his. “And give my thanks to that other boy who rescued her with you. I’m glad she’s safe, and with new friends.”

Nico smiled, and helped her stand. “Of course, Mrs. Kealoha.”

“Well,” she glided off the bench, “I wish I could’ve seen Emma one more time, but just knowing she’s safe warms my heart—or it would if I still had one. I’m sorry for scaring the tourists away. But I just had to try asking them if they’d seen my granddaughter. The islands look small on a map, but she’s only a child and she could’ve gotten lost somewhere. I didn’t mean to spook them so.”

“It’s a ghost thing, don’t worry about it.”

Iekika floated over to Reyna. “Thank you for not using your sword on me, though I would’ve been too fast.”

Reyna nodded in return, a small smile on her lips. “Yes, I don’t doubt it.”

“I suppose it’s time now.” Iekika glided back toward Nico. “I’m ready, and sorry you had to come from so far just to help me move on. I do appreciate it though.”

“It’s not a problem,” Nico assured. “We were looking for somewhere to vacation anyway.”

“Well you’re in the right place.” She shooed her hands at him. “Okay, go on, do whatever it is that will help me leave this place.”

Nico opened up a hole in front of the gazebo, the same green light filtering out of it. “Just step through there, and you’ll pass on. I’ll walk you.”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Iekika began, “can you tell me where I’m going to go?”

“Your soul is still pretty much pure,” Nico said. “Elysium is where you’ll end up, the small paradise in the Underworld for good souls and those who died a heroic death. David is already there.”

Iekika sobbed into her hand. “Oh, I’ll get to see him again. Will Emma also…?”

“I have a feeling when it’s her time, she’ll go there too.”

“Thank you, for everything.” Iekika hugged him before backing away into the light. “And take care of yourselves, demigods.” She smiled one last time, and faded away, the sunset framing her from behind.

Nico closed the ground. “She’s finally at peace. Mission accomplished.”

Reyna sat down on one of the benches, sighing. “I’m glad she was able to pass on. I thought she would’ve been scarier to look at, considering she’s a ghost.”

“Horror movies have been lying to the public for years. Ghosts look like however they were when they died, not some sort of rotting corpse or whatever.” Nico sat down next to her. “In this case, Iekika died of a broken heart over her son and granddaughter, most likely before she went to sleep or while she was asleep.”

“You can tell all of that just by looking at her?”

“Souls tell me a lot more than other demigods think.”

Reyna looked to the sunset and leaned back on her hands. “I knew it was possible to die of extreme heartache, but to actually see a victim of it was surprising.”

“Well, it’s still pain.” Nico brought his knees up and hugged them. “Just like the physical kind, such as getting a limb cut off and bleeding out, or getting beaten, ending up in a car crash, getting shot—if there’s too much pain, the body simply can’t take it. Simultaneously losing David and Emma for Iekika was like a dagger plunged right into her heart.”

Nico picked at a lint on his jeans. “The vendor said her ghost first appeared this past summer. I’m guessing she tried to hold on to the hope that she’d be reunited with Emma someday, until her grief simply became too much for her. But I can understand. Losing loved ones can take a heavy toll on a person. She was also up there in age. That only sped up the process.”

A breeze flew past them rustling the trees and bushes of the lookout. The sun had set further down the horizon, leaving the sky in streaks of violet and pink.

“Do you still think about her?” asked Reyna.

“I do,” Nico replied somberly. “But she’s gone, and she wouldn’t want me to stay stuck in the past. Mourning Bianca longer than necessary is unfair not only to myself, but to Hazel, and to you. I lost a sister, and it did hurt a lot, yeah, but I gained two more later, and I’m forever thankful.”

Reyna smiled, though she still didn’t turn to look at Nico. “I don’t get to see Hylla all that much, since she’s busy with the Amazons. Spending time with you and Hazel makes me feel like I still have a family. Piper too.”

Nico looked at her, a teasing smile on his face. “She’s been in contact with you a lot, hasn’t she?”

“Yes. She’s good company.” Reyna paused, taking off her sunhat when the last streak of orange sky sat on the ocean. “I had planned to tell you this later, but since we’re on topic anyway, might as well. I also asked her ahead of time about it, and she said it was fine if I told only you. This is new for the both of us, and so I’m not sure what—how I should begin to—oh, I’ll just say it.”

She turned to look at him, ever serious. “Piper and I have been seeing each other for some time.”

He had suspected as much, but to hear it come from Reyna herself still surprised him. “You have?”

“Yes. Of course, I always assumed I was straight, seeing as how my last two crushes were guys. But the more I spent time with Piper, the more comfortable I became with her, until we just sort of… fell into it, I suppose. She thought it was funny, how the both of us used to like Jason, and yet we ended up dating each other instead.”

A small smile grew on her lips. “She said she’ll move to New Rome permanently after next summer, or at least stay in California so we could see more of each other. She wants to go to college, though she doesn’t know what for yet.”

“That’s great Reyna,” Nico congratulated, taking her hand. “I’m really happy for you.”

She gave his hand a light squeeze. “Thank you, Nico. But we are waiting to tell the rest of our friends ourselves, so,” she put a finger to her lips, “keep this a secret, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

“Thank you. Until Piper enrolls in New Rome University, she’ll live with me once I leave the Praetor’s Villa. It’ll make rent a lot easier on us both. It’ll also be nice to have somebody to come home to.”

“That does sound nice.”

“Yes.” Reyna’s smile fell as she studied his face. “And you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you going to stay at Camp Half-Blood until you reach college age?”

Nico let go of her hand and stared out at the water. “I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. I’ll probably stay, even if…”

“Even if Jason leaves?”

He didn’t answer her. It was something he didn’t even want to think about.

Of course Nico knew at some point, Jason would have to leave Camp Half-Blood—would _want_ to leave it. He hinted as much before, and no doubt he’d be one of the first to test run the new school. Jason was already seventeen, and after next summer, he’d need to take that first step away from the demigod life.

“Yes, even if Jason leaves,” came Nico’s quiet reply. “He has—well, eventually we’ll need to do things on our own, you know? We’re close, yeah, but we have our own lives too, things we want for ourselves. I’m not going to get in his way of that.”

“Understandable. But you’re welcome to stay in New Rome. You can still use the villa for the Pontifex Maximus as an Ambassador of Pluto. Or, you could even stay in the barracks as a special instructor. Your experience would be highly appreciated. Wherever you feel most comfortable.”

Comfortable.

Cabin One was comfortable. Cabin Thirteen was comfortable. Sitting together watching movies, or playing video games, eating home cooked meals, and even taking turns using the bathroom. That was comfortable. His laugh, a simple touch to the shoulder, gentle hands rubbing his back, dark blue sweaters that smelled of pine trees and citrus, a friendly smile. The whole routine, the normalcy, was comfort defined.

“I feel the most comfortable,” came Nico’s response, barely above a whisper, “being with Jason.”

Reyna must’ve heard him, for she was studying him again, the usual stoic look on her face. She didn’t say anything for a good few minutes. By now the sun had gone, leaving only a faint sliver of illumination above the ocean, and activating the small garden lamps of the gazebo’s perimeter.

“Does he make you happy?” asked Reyna, surprisingly gentle.

“The first time he visited me at the infirmary, I think that’s when it started, even if it was only like a grain’s worth.”

She grew quiet again, her focus still on him. “May I make an observation?”

“Yeah.”

“Could it be, perhaps, that your crush has finally grown into—”

“No,” Nico quickly interjected. He held up a finger at her in a halting gesture. “Don’t say it.”

“Why not?”

“Because you know why.” Nico ran a hand through his hair. “It’s over the moment it happens, and I won’t repeat history again.”

“Nico,” Reyna scooted closer to him, a stern expression on her face, “you can’t help it. Sorry to say, but this is something that you don’t get to choose. These things happen on their own, and there’s very little anyone can do to stop them. Honestly, I don’t know why you’re still so afraid. You and Jason were able to remain friends, even after your fight, and are communicating better than before, right?”

“Yeah but—”

“But nothing. You just told me Bianca wouldn’t have wanted you to stay stuck in the past. And now I’m telling you: I don’t want you to stay stuck in the past either. Jason isn’t Percy, and you yourself said you suspect Jason returns your feelings.”

“Okay, but I mean, I could only be feeling like this because of what just happened with Percy. And I don’t want to say something that might not be true, and fool myself again like I did so long with Percy too.”

“Nico,” Reyna’s stare hardened, “your feelings toward Jason have been developing since last year, and probably will continue to progress at that. It’s not your fault this happened.”

“I know it’s not!” he exclaimed. “But I never wanted it to happen in the first place! And I’ve only dug myself deeper by actually _fantasizing_ about it more than I should,” a regrettable blush grew on his face at the admittance, “and even wanting, maybe hoping, that we get somewhere that’s more than just friends in the near future. And that’s _exactly_ what happened with Percy—or at least it’s part of what happened with him, and—”

“You were _idolizing_ Percy, seeing him as an actual fantasy,” Reyna reminded. “Then you were devastated when you realized he wasn’t all you cracked him up to be. But you’ve never looked at Jason that way, didn’t even like him at all actually in the beginning. Doesn’t that already speak volumes?”

She was right. Reyna always made sense, was always rational, but how Nico wished in this moment, she was wrong. He was beginning to regret his hopes that Jason would make the first move.

Now he simply wished Jason would just find somebody else.

“I won’t lose Jason,” Nico began stubbornly. “I came so close to losing him for good already. Throwing ‘love’ in there will guarantee ruin in _some_ way. He means so much to me, and I won’t jeopardize our friendship just because I’m infatuated.”

“You and I both know it’s not infatuation.”

“…I wish it was,” Nico replied, staring at the ground. “I hate everything about this situation.”

“It’s never an easy one. Denying it won’t make it go away.” Reyna put a hand on his shoulder. “But judging by the look on your face, there’s more to this, isn’t there?”

“Jason’s always wanted a normal life,” Nico began, “and with that demigod school, I know he’s going to use it to prepare for college. Telling him how I feel will strip him of the chance to meet somebody there, somebody who’ll attract less monsters, and make him feel more like a normal person.”

Nico watched as a few people walked along the beach down below. “I mean, yeah, we could always get together and then break up, and _then_ he’ll meet somebody else more worthwhile, someone normal. But—”

“But you’re just making excuses for yourself.”

“That’s better than if I were to take that chance and then end up hurting him! I can’t promise I won’t fuck up in some way. I mean, I was the reason why Will broke up with me after all.”

“He was manipulating you, Nico. _He_ was the problem, not you.”

“Well I love Jason too much to ruin what we already have, okay?!”

Reyna let go of his shoulder. Nico closed his eyes in frustration, cursing himself for the words he never wanted to say aloud. In the deep recesses of his heart, he knew how strong his feelings truly were for Jason. But to say them, admit them to another, he might as well sign his own death certificate.

“I’m sorry,” Reyna said. “I didn’t mean to push you; it won’t happen again. I just get frustrated that you have all this kindness to give, and yet you refuse to give even a little to yourself. But you’ve had a difficult life, and I forgot to take that into consideration.”

“It’s okay.” Nico huffed. “I know you’re just trying to help me. And you’re right. Denying my feelings for Jason won’t do anybody any good.”

He took a deep breath, exhaling gently. “I’m just scared, because it’s getting really close to that point of no return. I love Jason like a friend, care about him so much, but that dumb love is creeping its way into my crush, and I can’t do a single damn thing to stop it. I feel like I’ll end up loving Jason more than I’ve ever loved Percy, and I can’t trust myself to not do something stupid because of it.”

Nico looked at Reyna, who was watching him with a hint of guilt on her features. He knew she was only looking out for him, but now she’d probably feel awful throughout their vacation. It wasn’t her fault. Maybe her new relationship just made her want that for Nico too. She was only trying to look out for him, like a big sister would. Hazel wouldn’t have been much different in this situation, he figured.

“I’m sorry I was being so stubborn,” Nico apologized, “and I’m not mad that we argued a little. I appreciate you try to look out for me.”

“I always will, Nico.”

“I know. I would’ve had to admit it to myself sooner or later anyway.”

“But to have it forced—”

“It wasn’t forced, I promise. Please don’t blame yourself. It was more like… a stimulation, sort of. I was going to talk to you about it eventually. I mean, I did take this trip to be… away, from all of that back home after all.”

Nico stood up from the bench. “We should get going. Let’s order some dinner at the hotel, and then go sightseeing tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Reyna rose from her seat and followed Nico back down the trail. “I’ll pay for dinner tonight. And please don’t protest. It’s a step further to forgiving myself for pushing you when I had no right to.”

“Okay, you can pay. But I did mean it when I said I forgive you.”

“Thank you. I’m grateful that you did. I’d hate for this vacation to end prematurely because I got too comfortable with certain things.”

“Honestly, don’t worry about it. And if… if I ever—not that I will for sure—but if I ever decide to do something about Jason, I’ll let you know. Right now though, I just want to focus on us. We’re here to have fun,” Nico took her hand, “and not think about anything from back home. You think you can handle that for two weeks?”

Reyna smiled at him, giving his hand a light squeeze. “Yes. When should we visit Emma’s aunt though?”

“We can do that first thing tomorrow. But let’s get going, and just rest for tonight. I’ll shadow-travel us to the hotel room.”

“That eager to eat?”

“It’s more like I’m taking a page from your book, and letting myself have fun.”

  
* * * * *

Nico and Reyna spent the full two weeks exploring what they could of Hawaii. She took several pictures, and bought him at least four tropical shirts so he had a variety to choose from. He _was_ going to wear it, she had reminded (threatened) even if it was for only two minutes. He grumpily sat through her taking a photo of him in one of them—the thing was black, with pineapples, hibiscus flowers, and palm trees in white print. It was the lesser evil of the other shirts.

Reyna checked in with Frank at the end of every three days. The trip blew by way too fast, though Nico was happy to finally leave the humid setting. He sweated a lot more than he liked to admit, and wondered if Apollo was making the sun hotter on purpose.

Frank sent them a message the day before their departure that their friends from Half-Blood were already settled in at New Rome. As was their luck, their flight to California was delayed until Christmas Eve. Nico sat waiting in the airport, grumpily munching on some cookies he had bought in one of their gift shops. Reyna appeared much calmer, reading through a magazine, though her foot continuously bounced on her knee.

When they finally landed in California, Nico shadow-traveled them and their luggage immediately to the outskirts of New Rome. Quickly disposing their weapons with Terminus (and explaining why they were out past curfew), Nico warped himself and Reyna to drop her off at the Praetor’s Villa.

“Thank you for a lovely trip,” she whispered in the living room. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too, and you’re welcome.”

Reyna gave him a hug, and then bid him goodnight before disappearing up the second floor. Nico warped himself to his bedroom at his own villa, gently dropping his luggage on the foor. He still had to wrap his Christmas gifts and it was already—shit, it was already ten at night.

Nico threw on his pajamas before rummaging through his luggage. All his gifts were souvenirs from Hawaii, so hopefully his friends wouldn’t find them so tacky. He quickly wrapped all of them, slapping the cheesy ‘To/From’ stickers on the front. After he scribbled everyone’s names (praying he didn’t mix any of their gifts up), he crept downstairs with the presents huddled in his arms.

The tree was already decorated, the combinations of lights softly illuminating the corner of the living room. Nico wedged his gifts in between Jason’s and Leo’s—gods, Leo was probably sleeping in the guest bedroom. He hoped Calypso wasn’t with him, only because Nico didn’t want to hear questionable noises coming from the other end of the hallway.

Just to appease his curiosity, Nico crept back up the second floor and peeked into the guest bedroom. Leo was sound asleep on his stomach, snoring and murmuring something in Spanish. Calypso wasn’t anywhere in sight, so Nico could only guess she was at the Praetor’s Villa.

As he was about to head back to his room, he noticed light from underneath Jason’s door. Why was he still up?

Nico raised his hand to knock, fingers uncurling from a fist, thinking twice about it. Maybe Jason was getting ready for bed, or had fallen asleep with the light on. It had been a little over two weeks since Nico had seen him, and he knew it was just his nerves trying to stir up his cowardice. He wasn’t going to let it win again.

Slowly, he knocked, once, twice, and waited.

“Leo, for the last time,” came Jason’s voice from within, “I’m not waiting up with you for Santa. You should know by now he isn’t real. I’ll eat the cookies and milk myself if it’ll make you happy.”

Nico smiled. “Jason, it’s me.”

He heard something fall, before Jason said, “Oh, Nico! Uh, come in.”

When he entered, he caught Jason picking up a book from the floor. Setting it on his nightstand, he said, “You made it back on time.”

“I cut it a little close,” Nico leaned his back against the door, shutting it behind him, “but yeah, I did.”

“How was your trip?” Jason asked, settling himself on the bed.

“Good, good. Reyna actually bought me a couple of tropical shirts. I’ll probably use them as dust cloths just to spite her.”

Jason chuckled. “Sounds like you two had fun.”

“We did.” Nico glanced at the bedside lamp where the book lay underneath. “Reading again?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t interrupt, did I?”

“No, of course not.” Jason gave him a warm smile, though it fell within a second or two. “How are you feeling? Did the vacation help at all?”

“I’d be lying if I said ‘fantastic’, but I do feel a little better after taking some time away. So yes, it did help.”

“That’s good. You do that assignment your dad wanted?”

“Yeah. Needed to help a ghost pass on to the Underworld. She was scaring the tourists unintentionally. Easy stuff.”

“Did you have to escorted her or something?”

“No, just give the ghost a little push. I’m sure she’ll like it; it’s a real party down there. Everyone’s just dying to get in.”

At that, Jason laughed. “You’re such a dork.”

“I learned from the best.” Nico rubbed his arm, glancing at the ground. “How was it over here? Do anything fun?”

“Same old, same old. Went Christmas shopping with Piper and Leo though. That was definitely an experience.”

“I’ll bet.”

He could feel Jason’s stare on him, though Nico didn’t dare to look up. Just hearing Jason laugh bloomed a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

“Is everything okay?” asked Jason, concern lining his tone.

“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine.” Nico quickly glanced at him, and then back down to the floor. “I was… just wondering if I could spend the night here, and stuff. But it’s okay if you say no, too.”

“O-Oh.” Jason was silent for a moment, and then he cleared his throat. “Yeah I can take the floor—”

“That’s okay. You don’t have to take the floor. I can, well, maybe I should—if it’s not too much of a bother, I don’t mind sharing the bed.”

“Is it the nightmares again?”

_I’ve just missed you, that’s all._

“Yeah, don’t want to take my chances. Last thing I need is to scare Leo awake, making him think somebody is being murdered in this house.”

“You won’t hear the end of it if that happens.” Jason settled himself under the covers, patting the available space next to him.

“He’ll bug me for weeks about it,” Nico agreed as he padded over to the bed. He pulled the covers over himself, muttering, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Nico laid down, and Jason turned off the bedside lamp, the moonlight from the window being the only illumination of the room. For a while Nico just stared at the canopy of the four poster bed, chiding himself for being so pathetic. Just two weeks ago Nico had been telling Reyna he wasn’t going to do anything regarding his feelings for Jason. Yet what’s the very first thing he does upon seeing him again? Ask if he can sleepover in the same bed.

He hated how much Jason affected him. He hated how warm his face got around him sometimes, how easily he could smile with Jason beside him, how a simple backrub could soothe him right to his very core. He wanted to tell himself it was a merely a matter of getting used to Jason’s habits, but Nico wasn’t that naïve. He had grown to enjoy all the gestures of affection Jason gave him—craved _more_ of them even, and it was only getting worse with time.

Missing Jason shouldn’t be such an issue, but it was, and oh how sweetly relieved Nico felt to be in his company again.

Nico wanted to scoot closer, so that his voice was but a whisper, one only Jason could hear, to silence his intrusive thoughts. And whether it was the jetlag finally getting to him, or something else he didn’t dare name, he risked it anyway, and inched toward Jason.

“Are the nightmares that bad?” Jason asked, voice soft.

“I just want to prevent them, is all. Quilt isn’t here, so I’ll need to make do with the big blond lug next to me.”

“Wow, thanks.” He could almost hear Jason’s smile in his words. “But if it helps you sleep, how can I complain?”

“Mm, yeah, how can you?” Nico closed his eyes, scooting even closer, lured by the familiar thumping of Jason’s heartbeat. “You’re always so nice to me,” he yawned, resting his head on Jason’s chest, something he knew he’d regret if he were more lucid. Nico closed his eyes, letting the rhythmic drumming caress his ears. It got faster as more seconds passed, though Nico was too tired to pay it reasonable mind.

“Jason?”

“Um… yes?”

“Do you know what my favorite sound is?”

“No, what?”

“It’s the beat of your heart.” Nico slowly opened his eyes, glancing up at Jason drowsily. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, or wishful thinking, but he swore Jason’s face turned rosy.

“Really?” asked Jason, his breath catching in his throat.

“Yes. With being surrounded by death every so often, it’s nice to hear something that’s alive.” Nico settled himself closer, pressing the side of his face to Jason’s chest. “I never thought I’d know of a sound that makes me feel welcomed for once.”

Nico was fully aware of what he was saying, but he was too tired to stop himself. He just hoped sleep took him before he said too much, or at least hoped Jason would push him away.

But he didn’t. He wrapped his left arm around Nico, bringing him even closer. He felt Jason brush the bangs away from his face with his other hand. He dared to open his eyes, and found the infamous affectionate gaze he’d come to associate with Jason.

“Do you know what my favorite sound is?” he asked Nico.

“No, what?”

“Your laughter. So far it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Nico lightly slapped his arm. “Stop being a huge liar. Your nose will grow.”

Jason’s weak chuckle resonated in his chest. “Good thing I’m not lying then, huh?”

“…You really do like it?”

“Yeah, I do. And I hope you’re aware I plan to make you laugh more in the future, just so I can hear it.”

“What a weirdo. Though it makes sense. I mean, you did ask me to bring you back a pet rock as a souvenir.”

“Just didn’t want you to spend your money if it wasn’t necessary.”

“Well I have your damn pet rock waiting for you in a nicely wrapped gift box, among other things. But I swear I will stop talking to you if you name it Rocky.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t.”

“Good.”

“I’ll name it Roxanne.”

Nico raised his head, looking at Jason in stupefied awe. He smiled up at Nico, looking smug, and Nico couldn’t help but laugh.

“There it is,” Jason pointed out. “I told you I’d make you laugh in the future.”

Damn him.

“I hate you,” Nico replied, the residue of laughter in his tone. “Grace, you’re unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably funny?”

“Nice try, Stallion.”

“Hey!” It was Jason’s turn to laugh. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to call me that now.”

“Does ‘Captain Sunshine’ sound any better?”

“No….”

Nico chuckled again, and Jason smiled. When he calmed down, he laid his head on Jason’s chest, and glanced at him. “So you’re not lying, for sure? My laugh really is cute?”

“Yes. And I like hearing it, because it tells me you’re enjoying yourself.” Jason rubbed circles into Nico’s back. “Recent events have taken their toll on you, so it’s good to hear you laugh despite it all. I know you’re still trying to let everything settle, and I know you haven’t reached a point where you can say you’re happy. It’d be hard for anyone in your situation, I think.”

Jason stopped rubbing circles into Nico’s back for a few seconds. He pulled him closer before continuing the gesture again. “But hearing you laugh so sincerely, it lets me know that you’re slowly getting there. And I hope one day, you will find it, whatever it may be. Out of everyone I know, you deserve happiness the most, Nico.”

This was exactly why Nico hated how much he liked Jason. The guy was just so damn honest and kind, for no reason other than because that’s just who he was as a person. How did Nico ever get lucky enough to find a friend like this? He figured that private talk with Reyna about the L word was going to happen a lot sooner than he hoped.

“Is that what you really think?” asked Nico, his voice escaping him.

“Mm, and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure you find it.”

Nico was hesitant to respond. “You….”

“Hmm?”

“You. I mean, when we hang out, when I’m with you, I—,” Nico looked away, instead staring at Jason’s shirt, “—the people who care about me, including you, are helping me reach that point.”

Placing his hand over the spot where Jason’s heart was, Nico continued, “This sound tells me that you’re alive, that you’re real, that you’re here with me. It lets me know that even when things get bad, at least I can listen to this at the end of the day.” He slowly clutched the fabric of Jason’s shirt. “I guess you can say, so long as I hear this, I’m… I’m happy enough.”

Nico couldn’t be sure if the sudden rapid heartbeat he was feeling was from himself, or from Jason, nor did he care to investigate. He lifted his head to look at Jason, whose face remained rosy in the moonlight dancing into the room from the open curtain.

Jason smiled at him, and cupped Nico’s cheek with his free hand. His thumb rubbed gently against his skin. “Well then, I won’t let you down. I’ll do my best to help you any way I can.”

Nico gave a slight hum of understanding, sleep quickly winning the battle over him. He leaned into Jason’s touch, and smiled.

Percy’s words echoed in his mind as Nico drifted off to sleep.

_I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Annabeth makes me._

He hummed again as he closed his eyes, Jason’s gentle caress and the beat of his heart finally easing Nico to rest.

Regardless of whatever the future held in store for him, Nico sincerely hoped Jason was a part of it for as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/21236727663) for chapter title.]
> 
> Oh Nico, you're really deep in it now. I wonder what Jason thinks of that last scene? Hmm. 
> 
> Did you guys think Reyna was too pushy? I tried not to make it so, but as understanding as she is, she'd still get frustrated with her surrogate little brother at least once. It's only natural. She only wants the best for him, like any caring sibling would. As for the locations in Hawaii, they were purposely left nameless since they're not meant to be existing places. The last Jasico fluff scene was inspired by [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/73022518487) fanart from minuiko. I love it because it's so cute and tender and pure. I cry every time I think about it.
> 
> So, because we're super close to the end of this arc, there will be another timeskip jump somewhere within the next few chapters. I don't know when, but I'm doing it since nothing of great importance would happen during that period anyway. Hopefully the pacing doesn't seem rushed with these final last chapters of Arc 4.
> 
> I feel bad I have Nico hang out a lot with Reyna (I think; I haven't counted their interactions), so I do want to give him some more bonding time with Hazel to make it equal. I haven't figured out yet what it should be though. Does anyone have suggestions they'd like to offer up? It'd be very helpful!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	62. Gezelligheid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **gezelligheid**  
>  [he·ZEL·li·heid] _Dutch_  
>  (n.) the coziness, warmth and comfort of being at home, or being together with friends or loved ones sharing time in a pleasant and nice atmosphere

Had this been any other morning, Jason wouldn’t feel embarrassed about the sleeping Nico in his arms. No, instead he’d smile down at him, brush the back of his fingers along Nico’s cheek, even pull him closer, maybe sneak a soft kiss to his head if Jason was sure Nico wouldn’t wake.

But this was not any other morning. No, it was Christmas morning. A morning where Jason and Nico weren’t alone in the house. A morning where it’d soon be filled with the presence of other people. A morning where Leo was _right there_ , standing over Jason’s side of the bed, an annoyingly smug smile on his face with his eyebrows hiked up to his hairline.

“Good morning,” Leo began, grin growing wider. “I see Ghostbuster’s back.”

“Yeah,” came Jason’s calm reply, trying not to let his panic or embarrassment show. “He got home late last night.”

“So.”

“So.”

“A cuddlefest.”

“Jetlag. Knocked out here while he was telling me about his trip.”

“I see.” Leo walked around to the other side of the bed, snickering softly. “Never thought Ghostbuster of all people would look so… unthreatening while asleep. He almost looks cute and harmless. Almost.”

“If he wakes up and sees you here, he won’t be so cute and harmless anymore.”

“Cap, please. He and I are buddies now. I’m exempt from his threats.”

“Are you sure about that?” came Nico’s groggy voice, startling both Jason and Leo.

Nico slowly turned around to glare sleepily at Leo as Jason wisely released him from his embrace. “If you tell anyone about this Valdez,” he started, “and I mean _anyone_ , they won’t find your body. And. I’m. _Not._ Cute.”

Leo backed away, holding his hands up in defense. “Okay man, I promise I won’t say anything,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Just surprised me, is all. How was your trip?”

“Fine.” Nico got out of bed. “I need to use the bathroom. Move.”

Jumping out of the way with a yelp, Leo watched Nico leave through the door, shutting it closed. Leo looked to Jason and shook his head, disbelief on his features.

“ _Why_ do you have the hots for that guy again?”

“Be quiet, Leo,” Jason groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. “What’re you doing in here anyway?”

“To wake your ass up so we can open presents? Duh.”

“We’re supposed to wait for everyone else to get here first.” Jason felt for his glasses on the bedside table. “What time is it anyway?”

“Eight in the morning. They should be here soon.” As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Leo made a noise of approval, before saying, “Aaand _that_ should be them. I’ll go answer it, so you can have some more alone time with your boo.”

“Leo.”

“I’m _kidding_ , Cap,” he said from the open doorway. “I promise I won’t say anything to anyone either. That blush is so becoming on you.” Leo winked at him before disappearing down the hallway. Not even a minute later, he heard him excitedly greet everyone as voices filled the ground the floor.

Jason sighed, rubbing his face again, trying to will himself to cool down. He hoped Nico wasn’t as embarrassed, though knowing him, he might just want to have some space to himself for a few days.

Or maybe not. Last night Nico was unusually affectionate with him, like an elusive housecat who decided on a whim it wanted attention. Nico said he felt happy ‘enough’ being there with Jason, and even admitted his heartbeat was his favorite sound, an admittance voiced while pressed up against him.

How the hell was Jason supposed to read that?

No, no no. He shouldn’t read into it at all. Overanalyzing everything never worked out well. That’s right. Jason was just going to leave it alone, and enjoy Christmas with his friends.

Giving it a few more minutes, Jason got up to check on Nico in the bathroom. He knocked, “Nico, you done?” but no answer came. He opened the door and found the room empty. Perhaps he was already downstairs with the rest of their friends.

Thank the gods. Jason wasn’t ready to face him again just yet, so he lagged in his morning routine until Leo called for him to hurry up.

“Finally,” he commented as Jason walked down to the ground floor. “We’re waiting on you, man!”

“Sorry.” He looked to the living room where all his friends were seated. Shockingly, they were all still in their pajamas. Reyna and Piper were both on the couch, and Calypso strode into the room from the kitchen, lightly slapping Leo on the arm. Hazel was already sitting down next to the Christmas tree, smiling as she eyed all the presents. Frank was beside her with Nico’s back to Jason.

“Merry Christmas everyone,” Jason greeted, getting a jumble of mimics from the rest of them.

“Since Leo is so eager to start,” Reyna began, “why don’t you hand out your gifts first.”

“Can’t it be the other way around? I wanna open my gifts first.”

“Let’s just distribute all the gifts at the same time,” Piper suggested, “that way we can open everything together.”

There weren’t any protests. Everyone proceeded to pick a spot in the living room to sit at as the gifts were being passed around. Jason idly stood by the tree, wondering if he should sit next to Nico, who still didn’t address him. Thinking better of it, he sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, figuring Nico would want some space after all.

Joyful giggles, comments, and gratitude were spoken as everyone opened their gifts. There was one gift from every person so it’d be even, and everyone had agreed beforehand that fifty bucks was the expense limit. Jason opened Leo’s gift first: a shirt with Captain America’s shield on it. Of course. He eyed Leo from where he sat on the armrest of the couch.

“You’re welcome, Cap,” he said, giving a casual salute.

Piper’s was next: a new pair of jeans, which was appreciated since a lot of his old ones were faded. Reyna gave him a cookbook of seafood she had got in Hawaii; Frank’s was simple: some white socks and an undershirt; Calypso bought him a new hoodie sweater; and Hazel gave him a documentary DVD about space, along with a bracelet she had made for him.

Nico’s gift was last, and sure enough, the pet rock was in there (googly eyes were glued to it), followed by a blue Hawaiian shirt. There was a note at the bottom of the box that said,

> _If I have to suffer wearing these, then so do you. –Nico_

Jason smiled, and looked over to where Nico was currently chatting with Frank as he opened Jason’s present: a new Mythomagic deck (he didn’t know what else to get him). Nico glanced back and smiled before opening up his next gift (from Piper), which turned out to be a sweater with a skull on it.

Everyone enjoyed their gifts, the majority of them being practical. They had a large breakfast afterward in the kitchen (pancakes, omelets, hashbrowns—the works), talking about what they could do for next year’s Christmas. Piper suggested everyone could come over to her father’s mansion since there was a strong chance he wouldn’t be there anyway next year. Leo was the first one to agree to it, excited to see just how loaded she was.

The rest of Christmas Day was spent at the festival in the heart of New Rome. A colossal Christmas tree was in the front of the Senate House, fake jumbo presents underneath it. Families and couples alike walked about playing the festival games or buying food at a vendor cart. Music echoed all around, and there wasn’t a single frown visible in the sea of demigods and legacies.

Jason and his friends walked in a huddled group together for about an hour, bundled up to fight the cold of the day. Shortly after, they went off their separate ways: Piper tugged at Reyna’s hand to show her something a few paces back, Leo and Calypso headed off toward the lake where there were ferry rides, and Hazel and Frank wanted to try navigating a Christmas-themed fun house.

That left Jason alone with Nico, and he was at a loss at what to do.

“Are you enjoying everything so far?” he asked to break the silence.

“Yeah,” came Nico’s reply, who didn’t look at him but down at his shoes. He pulled his scarf tighter around himself. “My gifts were nice, and being there with everyone, that felt nice too. It’s noisy out here though.”

“If you’re uncomfortable, we can leave.”

“No, it’s okay.” Nico looked up at him. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. Anything, I guess. I can’t remember ever going to a festival like this, so it’s all sort of new to me.”

“Okay, well I’m fine with whatever.” Nico walked away, and Jason followed close behind. He glanced around and spotted one of the game booths. “We can start here,” Nico said, pointing. He read the sign nailed to the side of the stall. “Hmm, if you can get three rings around the pegs, you win one of the prizes.”

“The prizes are all snowmen plushies.”

Several of them were strung up behind the table of pegs, all in different sizes. They were double tied, and had a scarf around their soft, plump white bodies. A small hat was on each of their heads, with plastic black eyes and a sewn on little smile, a faint pink where their cheeks would be at. They were adorable, but Jason doubted Nico cared about plushies, or even liked them.

“We’ll give them to Hazel or something,” Nico replied, already standing in line. “Let’s start with this, and then see where it goes, okay?”

“Alright.”

They didn’t win a snowman plushie, but Nico did win a reindeer one at the next game booth. He said he’d give it to Hazel since it was close enough to a horse, a comment that made Jason chuckle. From booth to booth they went, trying and sometimes failing at winning anything. Neither of them minded.

Nico was actually having fun, gradually smiling the more he played the festival games. Everything he won he stuffed into Jason’s arms. At one point he bought a mesh bag to put their prizes in, feeling bad that Jason was carrying everything. He told him it wasn’t a problem; he was simply happy Nico was enjoying himself.

Sometime in the afternoon they began browsing the food stalls. From gingerbread in the shape of pegasi to pasta sprinkled with chicken, mushrooms, and spices, they tried as much as their stomachs could manage, getting small servings of everything so they had room for more.

Jason walked to the next food stall that was decorated with candy canes, tinsel, and plastic gingerbread men. Standing inside of it was the jolly lady from his favorite bakery in the world. She smiled when she noticed him, waving as he approached.

“Why, if it isn’t New Rome’s finest baker,” greeted Jason. “Didn’t expect to see you set up here.”

The woman laughed, shooing her hand at him. “You flatter me, Jason! And yes, this is the first year I try and join in on the fun. I figured most folks would be out here and that’d make a great opportunity for some business.”

Nico eyed the different pastries wrapped up in a variety of Christmas-themed decorative bags. They were packed in boxes sitting on the several shelves below and next to the booth, each box listed with a price and the item inside the bags. Jason smiled as Nico licked his lips while eyeing some small gingerbread.

“You wouldn’t happen to have any brownies, would you?” asked Jason.

“Why of course! What would my bakery be without them?” The woman took a box of brownies from a glass case in the back. “How many do you want?”

Jason glanced down toward Nico. “How many should we get?”

“Do we have enough money for the whole glass case?” he asked seriously.

“We’ll take a dozen,” Jason told the woman, a laugh in his voice. She beamed at him and placed the brownies in a white glittery box, some plastic holly taped to the front. The woman wrapped transparent wrapping paper around it, sealing it with a green pipe cleaner.

“Here you go!” She handed Jason the box as he gave her the money. “You boys sure love your brownies. I threw in a few gingerbread too for being such loyal customers!”

Jason handed the box to Nico, who cradled it in his arms. “Thank you,” said Jason to the woman. “You’re very generous.”

“Thank _you_ for keeping me in business!” She smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You boys have fun okay? And come back for more if you’d like!”

Nico uttered his quiet thanks before walking away. He came to a nearby rest stop with benches and sat down, motioning for Jason to follow him. He took the available seat and placed the mesh bag in his lap. “Excited to eat them after so long?” Jason asked.

“Gods yes,” Nico replied, his breath visible in the cold air, not even bothering to look up but instead unwrapping the box. “I haven’t had these in a while.”

“Really? I thought you might’ve had some last time you were here.”

“I wanted to, but it felt weird if I wasn’t eating them with you. It’s kind of like, our thing, I guess, so I held off.” Nico untied the knot of the green pipe cleaner. “One time I hung out with Percy, he wanted to eat some. I said he could have one if he wanted, but I wasn’t hungry for them. It felt… weird, almost uncomfortable. I’m glad I didn’t eat one after all. These brownies are good, and I would hate if they suddenly started tasting sour.”

Jason watched him curiously, feeling his heart lift into another plane of existence.

They had a _thing_ now.

Nico didn’t eat these brownies with anyone else except Jason. Even during that time with Percy, he didn’t indulge himself in the delicious, one of a kind treats. They were special to him.

They were special because he got to share them with Jason, his closest friend.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Jason to stick to his guns and not try to make some sort of move on Nico. Every day that passed, he felt like he was falling in love more and more with someone he could never have, and that fact put a damper on his mood in an instant.

Clearing his throat, Jason fished through his pocket and took out a small wrapped box. He presented it to Nico. “Here.”

“What’s this for?” asked Nico, looking at it in surprise. “You already gave me a gift, the Mythomagic deck, remember?”

“I know, but… well I saw this and thought you might like it.”

“Jason,” Nico started, setting the brownie box aside before taking the present, “you really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

“Yeah but now I don’t have anything else to give you.”

Jason shook his head. “It’s fine, I promise. You technically gave me two gifts anyway.”

Nico pouted before he unwrapped the gift. When he opened the dark gray box, he stared at its contents for a few seconds before lifting it up, holding it delicately between his fingers.

It was a necklace. Plain in design, it had a black cord with a small pendant hanging from it. It was shaped like a pair of feathery wings, the silver glistening in the early afternoon sunlight.

“How much did this cost?” Nico asked, looking worried as he watched the pendant dangle from the cord.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t over the expense limit.” Jason smiled. “But I thought you might like it, since your last name is di Angelo and all.”

Nico stared at him before looking back to the necklace. He rubbed the wings with his thumb. Nico took off his scarf and unhooked the clasp of the necklace, easily hooking it back around his neck. It hung just slightly lower than where his collarbone rested.

“Thank you,” he said softly, touching it again before putting his scarf back on. “It’s nice.”

“You’re welcome.”

With a huff, Nico took out a brownie and handed it to Jason. “Here, let’s eat them before they get cold.”

“Good call.” Jason bit into the brownie and it melted in his mouth, molten chocolate caressing his taste buds and eliciting a pleased moan from him. He ate the rest of it with gusto, smiling at how incredibly soft and delectable they were.

He glanced to Nico who was already munching on his second brownie, looking rather pleased. A crumb was stuck at the corner of his mouth, and Jason wiped it away with his thumb. Nico looked at him, cheek full of brownie, his nose rosy from the cold. Jason merely smiled at him, before wiping his hands on a napkin. Nico turned away as he swallowed his current helping of brownie. Jason chuckled to himself as he continued to eat, watching the other civilians sitting in the surrounding benches.

Many of them were eating a festive dish from the plethora of food vendors. The only odd thing was the pairs everyone formed as they sat. Some were even kissing as they embraced, or being clichéd embarrassments and sharing a noodle of pasta or a cup of hot chocolate. Strange that there weren’t any families sitting down on the benches, given how many were partaking in the fun of the festival.

The whole scene was romantic, confusingly so, until Jason noticed the garlands hung up above in a crisscross pattern. They covered the area like a wisteria trellis, connected by the wooden support posts fenced around the perimeter of the rest stop.

Peppered all throughout the garlands was mistletoe.

He blamed his sudden blush on the cold and the heat on the brownie melting in his mouth. Did Nico notice where they had been sitting? No, he had looked preoccupied with the brownies he safeguarded in his arms when he walked over minutes ago. This was probably the first spot he saw where they could sit down and enjoy them. Yeah, that was it. Nothing suspicious about it, and Jason wasn’t about to stare and make the situation awkward either.

A sudden kiss was placed on his cheek, disappearing as quickly as it had happened.

Jason looked at Nico who was stuffing himself with another brownie. He was staring down at the box, face redder than it had been a few seconds ago.

Okay, was this place selected on purpose after all, or was it truly an accident and fueled by a gluttonous appetite for brownies?

He didn’t know what to think anymore, not when he leaned down and kissed Nico’s cheek in return, not when his own face grew warmer, and not when he grabbed another brownie to distract himself. Neither of them said anything, not even when they finally got to the gingerbread cookies. Even when they left to go to another game booth, they still didn’t discuss the dubious kiss.

It was probably best to not bring it up at all, and pretend it never happened in the first place. But the searing remembrance of Nico’s lips on Jason’s cheek only bubbled up questions he wasn’t sure he wanted the answers to.

  
* * * * *

Christmas wasn’t as bad as Nico originally thought. Aside from his asinine decision to kiss Jason under the mistletoe trellis, it went pretty okay. Thankfully, Jason never brought it up. Nico would have no excuse for it anyway. ‘You gave me a gift’ was a weak defense for kissing someone. People rarely did that when a hug could suffice, unless they were a couple— _which they weren’t._

New Years’ Eve went along better. Like Christmas, it was spent with their friends, deciding to make some grandiose dinner at the Pontifex Maximus villa since the one for the praetor’s had stricter rules from the Senate. Nico, Jason, Reyna, and Hazel did the cooking while the others agreed to wash everything since they didn’t have anything to contribute.

Afterward, they spent the rest of the evening playing board games, and when that got too dull, they put on some random action flick to wait out the time until it was midnight. Everyone was cuddled together on the couch or on the blanket fort of the living room, though Nico kept himself from getting too comfortable sitting next to Jason. Reyna and Hazel both gave him curious looks every now and then, though Nico tried his best to ignore them.

When it was ten minutes before midnight, Leo sprung up from the couch. “Alright guys,” he headed to the kitchen, “let’s get ready.”

“For what?” asked Frank.

“Midnight, dude! The new year!” replied Leo as he walked back with a bottle of apple cider in his hand and a pack of Styrofoam cups. “We gotta toast! And since _somebody_ ,” he accentuated, looking at Jason, “forbids us from drinking champagne—”

“We’re underage,” replied Jason.

“—this cider will have to do.” Leo set down the cups and poured cider into eight of them. “And for your information, Resident Mom Friend, Callie is old enough to drink. She could’ve supervised.”

“This is Jason and Nico’s home,” Calypso said, taking a cup, “and if they don’t want alcohol here, then I’m not about to make them uncomfortable.”

“Man you’re all killjoys,” mumbled Leo as he lifted his cup to drink.

“What was that?”

“Love you,” he said with a toothy grin before drinking some cider.

“Geez, you’re not gonna wait for us?” asked Piper, giving him a pointed look.

“We have like two bottles of this stuff. Knowing Whole Foods Jason, he won’t touch it for another five years.”

“Or,” Jason cut in, “I could just take the other bottle now and dump the rest of it on your head, Leo.”

“Hell I’ll bathe in the damn stuff if you’re so insistent, Cap,” Leo snickered.

“Alright,” Reyna interjected, looking at the clock on the wall, “it’s three minutes ‘til midnight. Since we’re bringing in the New Year, I have something I’d like to say.” She glanced at Piper who smiled before scooting closer. “I wasn’t sure when to tell everyone, but I suppose now is a good time as any,” Reyna finished as she nodded to Piper.

“Yeah,” began Piper with a smile. “I need to bring it up too.”

“Is something wrong?” asked Hazel, looking mildly concerned.

“No, it’s not. It’s far from it, actually.” Piper took Reyna’s hand in hers and threaded their fingers together. She gave her an affectionate gaze, bit her lip while looking apprehensive for a moment, before turning to everyone else. Piper took a deep breath, exhaling softly.

“Reyna and I are dating—or, well we’re girlfriends now, actually.”

Both Hazel and Frank looked shocked, though they offered their congratulations nonetheless. Calypso looked surprised herself, but said she was happy for them. Jason appeared the least surprised, giving them both a teasing smile, which caused Piper to smack him lightly on the arm and Reyna to roll her eyes, though not without a smile.

Leo however, appeared the most astonished at the whole thing, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open a bit. “ _What?_ When did this happen? Like I kinda suspected something was going on, but— _when?_ ”

“A while ago,” Reyna stated plainly.

“Aww c’mon. I find out two of my friends aren’t, in fact, straight, and were in a secret relationship, and that’s all the info I get? This is big news!”

“While we’re both relieved you’re all taking this well, we’ll explain later. There’s only a minute left before the New Year kicks in.”

“Oh shit, right.” Leo stood up and raised his cup. “Here we are guys, another year we’ve survived the fuckery that is our demigod lives. Let’s hope it stays that way forever.”

Nico stood along with everyone else, raising his cup to the center. The clock was in its final seconds, ticking away to join its hand at the stroke of twelve.

“I agree,” Reyna said with a nod. “Here’s to another year where Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood rebuild their ties.”

Ten.

“To the longevity of demigods everywhere.”

Nine.

“Acceptance of all walks of life.”

Eight.

“To new friendships.”

Seven.

“A strong bond between family.”

Six.

“Understanding and tolerance, at the very least, of another’s faults.”

Five.

“To our futures, that they may be bright and full of pleasantries.”

Four.

Reyna looked at Piper. “And of course, to new love—,”

Three.

“—and enduring love—,” she said, glancing at Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso who smiled warmly at each other.

Two.

“—and the love that has yet to come to its full fruition,” she ended, glancing at Nico. He looked away, staring at his cup, hoping Jason wouldn’t ask what was the matter.

One.

“Happy New Year!” Leo was the first to shout, the rest of them following after with wide smiles and bright eyes. Nico kept his face neutral, “Yeah, Happy New Year,” his voice lower than the rest, quickly drowning his thoughts in cider.

It got embarrassingly tender after that, with all three couples in the room sharing a kiss. Nico picked at the loose Styrofoam at the rim of the cup’s underside, looking away from the intimate scene before him. Jason stood awkwardly to his left, his fingers drumming at his cup’s side. He gave Nico an equally awkward smile before clearing his throat and opting to sit back down on the couch.

Nico followed suit without saying a word, instead grabbing at a cookie on the dessert plate that was on the coffee table. Jason glanced at him and discreetly made a gagging face, causing Nico to smile and chuckle under his breath. It was definitely a bore to watch all the happy couples in the room, though he tried to focus on chewing his cookie instead of letting his mind wander into dangerous territory.

“Happy New Year, Neeks,” said Jason.

“Yeah, Happy New Year, Jace.” Nico set the cookie down. “When do you think they’ll remember we’re here too?”

“Maybe not for another minute or so.” Jason yawned, covering his mouth. “I think after this I’m heading to bed. What about you?”

Before Nico could give his response, an Iris Message popped up in the living room, revealing Percy and Annabeth’s portraits. Nico stared at it in mild shock before biting into his cookie again. He caught Jason watching him, but he didn’t stare anywhere other than at his lap.

“Happy New Year you guys!” came Percy’s cheerful voice and Annabeth’s calmer tone. It was enough to deter the couples away from each other. Percy chuckled. “Woah, sorry we interrupted your love fest—hey wait, why were Reyna and Piper—”

“Hey Percy, Annabeth,” Frank was the first to greet, cutting him off, “Happy New Year. And you didn’t really interrupt anything. Uh, we were just going to stop anyway.”

“Speak for yourself,” Leo cut in. “Callie and I aren’t old school like you and Hazel. But yeah, Happy New Year, Aquaman and Einstein! How’s it going? Throwing a big party or what?”

“No,” came Percy’s reply. “We’re at my cousin Leslie’s house. She’s kinda annoying, but her family knows how to organize parties, so whatever.”

Piper and Calypso both greeted them with their own well wishes for the New Year (and briefly answering Percy’s curious mind of what Piper was doing with Reyna, not that he was any less shocked: “Why am I always the last to know shit?”). Reyna and Hazel were oddly silent however. Jason didn’t say anything either. No doubt they were still upset with Percy for how awful Nico’s confrontation went with him.

“Hey, Nico,” and at Percy’s voice, he hesitantly looked up. Percy frowned at first, appearing somewhat guilty, but he managed a grin nonetheless. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Nico,” Annabeth followed, a gentle smile on her lips.

“Yeah,” came his plain response before he focused back on his cookie. “Happy New Year.”

Eating his cookie helped him tune out any conversation going on. He vaguely heard Jason address Percy and Annabeth with his own ‘Happy New Year’, though he sounded much more professional than friendly, his tone lacking any jovial undertones.

Nico didn’t stop picking at things from the dessert plate until Hazel sat down next to him. She placed her hand over his. “They’re gone now,” she informed him, which was probably several minutes later. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He squeezed her hand and gave her a weak smile. “But I think I wanna go to bed.”

“Are you sure? We still have a bit of movie left.”

“Just want to sleep.” He kissed her cheek. “All this excitement has me tired out. Good night, Hazel.”

“Oh,” she looked at him skeptically, worry etching itself on her features, “well, okay then.” She kissed his cheek. “Good night, Nico.”

“Wait wait,” began Leo, “you’re going to bed already, Ghostbuster? We haven’t finished the movie, and the new girlfriends didn’t tell us how their shit went down.”

“I’m sure either of them can catch me up to speed later,” Nico replied, shooing his hand at him. “I’m stuffed, and it’s making me drowsy. Good night everyone, and Happy New Year again.”

He got curious looks from his friends (especially Jason) before heading up the stairs. No doubt the ones out of the loop were trying to figure out what was bothering him, but if they had any ideas about it, they didn’t voice them. Nico couldn’t be more thankful for that.

  
* * * * *

January flew by in a blur. Leo, Piper, and Calypso decided to stay a little longer at New Rome since they didn’t have anything else to do back at Camp Half-Blood. Nico got very little time alone with Jason as a result, Leo and sometimes Piper unwittingly taking up a lot of the attention. It didn’t help that Jason’s duties as Pontifex Maximus caught up to him, spending days convening with the Senate for official business along with visiting Camp Jupiter and training the legion as a temporary instructor.

Because he was so busy, Nico got used to spending time alone at the house, or doing small favors for Reyna and Hazel. Sometimes he just spent days marathoning shows or movie franchises on the TV, or playing video games Jason brought over from Camp Half-Blood. Then there were days he cleaned the whole house just because he was bored, or he slept for fifteen hours straight. It was as mundane as it could possibly get.

So on an evening when he returned from doing errands all day, it came as a huge surprise to see all his friends jumping out at him once he reached the living room.

“Surprise!” they shouted, startling him that he nearly dropped the large paper bag where groceries were nestled. “Happy Birthday Nico!”

“Wh-What?” He blinked, trying to let his brain process what the fuck was happening. There was a stack of presents on the coffee table, a black banner that spelled out ‘Happy Birthday Nico’ on the wall above the couch, and dark gray streamers tied from the topmost part of the staircase across to the other side of the living room.

Jason gently took the grocery bag from him. “Just so you know,” he started, “I didn’t want it to be a surprise. Um… sorry.”

“No, it’s…,” Nico blinked a few more times, shaking his head, “it’s okay. I’m just—it’s nearly the end of January? Last year we celebrated sooner and—but you remembered?”

“Of course I did, Neeks.” Jason smiled at him. “I said I’d throw you your next birthday, didn’t I? I wasn’t going to back down on my word.” He walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries, Nico watching him disappear behind the arched wall, his heart drumming in his chest.

Thankfully the party wasn’t anything fancy, and he was shocked to learn it was the reason why Leo, Piper, and Calypso stayed so long in New Rome. Jason and Reyna had cooked all the food and everything was served on plain, black plates. After dinner, Hazel brought out the cake she said she made, with some help from Leo.

Nico tried not to glare as he looked at the cake.

Shaped like a coffin, it was covered with black frosting. Little pumpkin and ghost sprinkles were gently spread throughout the cake, and tombstone candles with the numbers one and six on each separate piece were in the dead center. A bat was drawn just below it with spider web designs decorating the perimeter.

He gave Leo the flattest look he could muster. “You _do_ know I’m not a vampire, right?”

“It fit with the Halloween theme you’ve got going on here.”

“We’re in January.”

Hazel punched Leo in the shoulder, causing him to cry out. “I’m sorry Nico!” she apologized. “I made the batter and everything, but I got busy with some last minute shopping for the party, so I asked Leo to finish the rest of it for me. When I got back, it looked like… _this!_ ”

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Nico assured. “I won’t have to stare at it for long anyway.”

“Hey,” Leo cut in, rubbing his arm where Hazel had punched him, “it’s delicious, alright? Chocolate. Who doesn’t love chocolate? I promise you’ll like it.”

“If not,” Piper began, “I can always smash Leo’s face in.”

“That would be the best birthday gift anyone could give me,” Nico replied, to which Leo made some sort of strangled sound of indignation before he lit the two candles with a small flame from his finger.

“None of you appreciate anything I do!” Leo took out some black party hats with skulls on them. “Not even these that I made myself. I painted all this shit on it so you at least have to wear it for an hour.”

“Fine, fine,” Nico agreed, snatching one up. “If it’ll make you happy.” That, and he wanted to get on with the party so he could stop feeling so embarrassed. They sung to him as he sat in the chair, the large cake in front of him. Reyna kept snapping photos with her new camera, looking oddly like a doting mother.

He blew out the candles ( _I wish things look up for me this year_ ), and then cut everyone a slice, giving Leo the smallest piece possible.

“This is like a crumb,” he said.

“You said the cake was delicious, so that should be enough to fill you up.”

“I help throw this party for you, and this is how you thank me.”

All of them ate the cake at the dining table before Nico opened his gifts. (Said cake was in fact tasty, regardless of how ridiculous it looked. Nico wasn’t going to say that aloud though.) He felt odd receiving presents since Christmas had just ended, but he was grateful nonetheless. He got a black sleeveless top from Piper, three Mythomagic card packs from Frank, Hazel made him a beanie and matching scarf out of yarn, Reyna got him a raincoat, and Calypso gifted him an assortment of cooking salts (to which Leo laughed under his breath, “Salt for the salt incarnate”, getting a slap on the arm from her).

Leo’s gift however, was the oddest. It was a small figurine made of different pieces of metal, intricately carved and styled.

It looked exactly like Nico.

“Er…”

“That’s you, if you couldn’t already tell.” Leo crossed his arms, looking proud. “I paid special attention to detail so I even put your scowl in there, look.”

“Yeah I can see that. But uh… why, exactly?”

“Because man! Like you don’t collect your Mathmagic—”

“Mythomagic.”

“—whatever figurines anymore right? Just the cards? And they’re all of heroes and shit, right? So I decided to make some of my own! I call it the _Argo II Series._ If you want figurines of everyone else though, then you’re gonna have to send in a custom order.”

Nico was honestly more flattered than annoyed, having somebody try to immortalize him in something, especially something that depicted heroes. But he’d be dead before he let Leo know that.

“I’m fine for now. Thanks all the same.”

“No problem!”

Jason’s present was last since it was sitting underneath all the other ones. Nico opened it in excitement, though he tried not to let it show too much. When he got past all the wrapping paper and the box, he stared at it in surprise for a few seconds before pulling it out gently.

“It’s a bomber jacket,” he started softly, “like the one I used to have.” It was a little darker than his old one and the faux fur on the collar was beige instead of brown. The interior was lined with the same color and texture of fur on the collar. Nico slid his hand down its side, letting the familiar feel of synthetic leather glide under his fingertips. A simple patch of a stylized ghost was on the right sleeve.

“Thank you, Jason,” he said without looking up. He could feel the others staring at him in the content silence, and he didn’t want to be further embarrassed than he already was.

“You’re welcome, Nico.”

He only mildly heard Piper announce they had a piñata set up in the backyard. Jason followed her, Nico’s gaze trailing his retreating back well after he and mostly everyone else left the room. Hazel was the only one there, looking at him oddly, as Nico continued to stare at the jacket in his arms.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” He held the jacket closer to him. “Just thinking, about stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Nico gently folded the jacket back in its box, securing the tissue paper around it. “Um, nothing important. Let’s just go outside and have some fun, okay?”

Hazel raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, sure, if you say so.”

They played a few party games, like pin the tail on the pegasus and musical chairs, before they actually got to the piñata part. It was shaped like a skeleton, its inaccurate proportions and bright color scheme making it look much more comical than frightening. Everyone insisted Nico go first since he was the birthday boy, and he reluctantly stepped up to hit it. Reyna put a blindfold on him and gave him a stick, telling him they’d be standing far enough away that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt them.

Which was good, because he took out any remaining pent-up anger from last year by pummeling the thing to pathetic colorful bits.

“Geez, leave some violence for us Nico!” Leo laughed. “I wanted a turn too y’know!”

“Sorry,” he apologized, turning around as he took off the blindfold, “I was pretending it was you Valdez and got carried away.”

“This guy’s a wise-ass,” Leo told Jason, pointing back at Nico with his thumb. “I like him.” He mumbled something else Nico didn’t catch, though whatever it was, Jason gave him a mild jab to the ribs with his elbow.

“Well,” Leo started, rubbing his side, “I guess today is also apparently Abuse Leo Day.”

“I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday.”

“I’m on to you, di Angelo.”

Calypso made candy bags for everyone since Nico utterly destroyed the piñata. He felt a little bad, but his friends assured him it was okay. The important thing was that he was enjoying himself, and they all got candy anyway, so it wasn’t a big deal.

They spent the rest of their time eating ice cream and watching a movie of Nico’s pick (the second _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie, though Nico tried not to look excited watching it again after so long) before everyone helped clean up around the house wherever they left a mess.

“Last thing we want is Jason fining us for littering,” Piper joked.

“Man, you should see him when you guys aren’t here,” Leo started. “He has all these rules like: don’t wash any other color with the whites, wash every dish you use, make the bed every morning, if the trash smells throw it outside even if it’s not full—I feel like I’m living with a mom and not a best friend.”

“Hey,” came Jason’s retort as he helped Frank dry the dishes, “feel free to move out any time.”

“Nah, I’m good. Your bachelor pad is pretty nice, even Ghostbuster’s Room of Oblivion.”

“It’s amazing,” Nico said.

“What is?”

“That I still haven’t punched you in the face. Guess I’m becoming immune to your obnoxiousness.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I can do it for you,” Calypso cut in, throwing away any leftover dirty paper plates. “He’s like this on a daily basis.”

“Can I get in line?” asked Reyna with a smile.

“Alright I’m going to my room before anybody else gets wild ideas!” Leo exclaimed, before giving Calypso a goodnight kiss. He pouted at them and grumbled before saying goodnight and disappearing up the second floor.

Everyone else followed suit, giving goodbye hugs and taking any leftovers. A calming silence settled in the house, leaving Nico alone with Jason as they finished tidying up their home.

Their home. Their home in which they had their first official party of the year. Nico wondered if they’d have more gatherings like the last three. It felt nice, being surrounded by people who greeted him with genuine smiles and open arms. He thought about what Reyna had said, how she and Piper would be living together come sometime this year, and how nice it would be to return home to somebody.

He wondered if Jason had changed his mind and decided to go to college at New Rome University. He already had a nice set-up in the villa, and he didn’t have to pay for it since he was Pontifex Maximus. He might have to retire from his status eventually, but even if that happened, Nico was still the Ambassador of Pluto. If it came down to it, he could help out with the rent.

Would Jason even invite him to stay though? He’d be busy with his studies, and Nico himself didn’t know what he was supposed to do meanwhile. Perhaps he could get some kind of part time job, or even study for the GED exams himself. Today he was sixteen, and the future was creeping up on him so fast, Nico wasn’t sure if he had it in him to catch up.

“Did you have fun?” asked Jason, grounding him back to reality.

Nico blinked. “Yeah, I did. Thank you. It was really nice. Surprising, and different, but nice.”

“You’re welcome.” Jason gave him a timid smile. “I hope you don’t mind that everyone came. I know you originally wanted Reyna and Hazel to be the only ones here.”

“I didn’t mind. Being around more than three people at a time is going to take some getting used to, and I’ll admit it was more exhausting than I thought. But it wasn’t… bad or anything. It’s just different than spending time alone with Reyna or Hazel. Or you.”

Jason wiped down the dining table, lifting the fabric place mats as he did so. “Did you want to spend it only with us three, or one of us in particular?”

“No—I mean, maybe, yes. I don’t know. I like being alone with you—” and Nico swallowed before furiously drying the other side of the table, “—um, I mean, with Hazel or Reyna _or_ you—either of you three. Like I said, I don’t mind. It was a surprise, a nice one.”

“Well I’m glad,” Jason replied, walking into the kitchen. “Didn’t expect Leo to end up making the cake though. For that, I’m sorry.”

Nico smiled, following him. “It’s alright. I thought it was funny, honestly. But don’t tell him I said that.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Jason assured lightly.

“And thank you for the jacket. It’s… it’s nice too.”

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure about it. I thought it might bring back bad memories, so I picked out a different color and slightly different style than the one you used to wear. I even put a ghost patch on it to make it less similar, I guess. Your old one looked really worn, but comfortable. And since this is a new year, maybe it was time for a new jacket.”

“It’s very thoughtful, and don’t worry, I do love it. Actually…,” Nico set down the drying cloth and walked away, “let me try it on, see how big it is. I need to be drowning in it, otherwise it’s just not a jacket.”

With a chuckle, Jason followed him to the living room where the presents were resting on the couch. Nico took out the jacket and slipped it on. It was cool to the touch and hung down to nearly mid-thigh. The fluffy collar warmed his neck, and stretching his arms forward and across, it didn’t feel constricting on his arms either. The sleeves even hung over his hands about an inch.

“Perfect,” he said, shaking his head. “You sure know how to shop for people.”

“I honestly thought I got the small size….,” replied Jason, looking absolutely serious as he helped Nico fit into it better. He folded the end of the sleeves into cuffs. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Positive. It’s fine, honestly.” Nico watched as Jason zipped up the jacket half-way for him, tugging the collar closer to his neck.

“You’re wearing it,” he said.

“Wearing what? The jacket?” Nico looked at where Jason was staring, and realized it was at the cord of the winged necklace he got for Christmas. “Oh, yeah,” he said, pulling the pendant out from underneath the collar of his shirt. “Thought I’d wear it today, since it’s my birthday. Comfortable. Might just leave it on forever.”

“It looks good on you.”

“Thanks. It’s not colorful like the camp necklace, so,” Nico shrugged, “I’ll wear it.”

Jason took the winged pendant gently between his thumbs, brushing the pad of his finger over its contours. He set it back against Nico’s neck, accidentally touching between his collarbones in the process. Goosebumps prickled at Nico’s skin underneath his sleeves, staring directly at Jason’s shirt when his fingers didn’t immediately move.

“Something wrong?” asked Nico in a low voice, knowing any louder would just betray his sense of control in a squeak.

“No, just thinking. About some things.”

“Like what?”

“I’m not sure anymore myself.”

He kept staring at the pendant, fingers not moving from their spot on Nico’s skin. Carefully he watched Jason, his eyebrows slowly knitting together, as if in concentration. He tensed when he felt Jason’s thumb ghost over the edge of the right wing, softly skating over the skin and protruding bone underneath. He tenderly swiped his thumb across it a few times, sending a light shiver down Nico’s back.

Before Nico could even begin to wonder what Jason meant, or what in the hell he was doing, Leo called from atop the stairs, “Hey, is there any extra toothpaste around? I ran out of mine.”

Jason jumped, retracting his hand and hiding it away behind his head. He cleared his throat, excusing himself. “I better, uh, go up there.”

“Y-Yeah, ‘course. Don’t want him to use up our whole supply.”

“That’d be a disaster,” he replied, chuckling nervously. His face turned pink as he said, “Well, good night, Nico. I’ll um, see you tomorrow morning.”

“Sure, yeah, o-okay. Good night, Jason.”

He nodded before walking away and ascending the stairs where a curious Leo was waiting. Nico slumped down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. The goosebumps on his skin still hadn’t receded. He rubbed at his arms over the jacket, zippering it up all the way and tightening the collar around his neck. He could still feel Jason’s molten touch on his skin, effectively warming his face as he remembered it.

Sixteen was a milestone age in some cultures, but to Nico it was just another year closer to death, and another year of figuring out where exactly he stood with Jason. What they had was more than friendship, he knew for sure this time (something that Will would say ‘I told you so’), but to put a name to it would make any worries or assumptions valid, and Nico wasn’t quite ready for that yet.

This year already started out oddly enough, and no doubt it’d only get stranger and more confusing as the months passed by. Nico hoped he’d survive the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/56873543343) for chapter title.]
> 
> This chapter was a little short, but the next one should be longer. I didn't want to spend too much time on Christmas here since I do plan to write another one in the final arc. But hey, at least there was more Jasico fluff! (And what was that intimate moment at the end there?! Hmm!) Having them kiss under the mistletoe was so tempting, but I think I'll hold off on it until the last arc. It'll be worth the wait, I promise. ;)
> 
> I cannot believe it. _Homebound_ is now over 500k words. What have I done. That number is gonna hike higher, and I fear it'll be over 80 chapters too. -wheezes- I seriously give you guys all the kudos for sticking so long to this titan of a work. I hope to have this story done by late December or early January next year, but we'll see; offline things get in the way sometimes.
> 
> With that being said, I may or may not take a mini break from updating. I only have a few pages done of Chapter 63, and I like to be at least 3-5 chapters ahead in drafts. Because of this, I want to take some time to write more drafts as it'll be less stressful for me and guarantee more consistent quality. So if I don't update like for all of September, never fear! I'm still working on the story, but I just want to be significantly ahead of whatever recent chapter I post.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	63. Chimerical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chimerical**  
>  [ki·MER·i·kal] _English_  
>  (adj.) created by unchecked imagination; fantastically visionary or highly improbable

Piper, Leo, and Calypso had gone back to Camp Half-Blood two days after Nico’s birthday celebration. Because of this, he thought he’d get more time alone with Jason. Wishful thinking, really. Unfortunately, the Senate called him in for last minute meetings several days in a row throughout the remainder of his stay in New Rome.

Come February, Jason was finally given the okay to return to Camp Half-Blood, and Nico went with him, courtesy of shadow-travel. A good thing too, since Reyna had told them Percy and Annabeth were back for their spring semester of college. Nico was more than relieved to get the hell out of there.

Like their last cross-country expedition, they had to make several stops before they actually reached New York State, though Nico was able to make bigger jumps than last time. There was no bed sharing at motels if they could avoid it, something Nico was secretly thankful for.

He had a suspicion Jason was lowkey avoiding him again. He’d been less casual with Nico ever since his birthday, limiting his reassuring gestures to just shoulder clasps every now and then. Why he was avoiding him, Nico had no clue, nor did he want to ask, just in case it was his imagination playing tricks on him. Wouldn’t be the first time.

As they rose out of the shadow from Thalia’s Tree, they expected to be met with eternal summer heat and clear, sunny skies. Instead, the sky was gray and snow lightly fluttered to the ground, blanketing the floor and tree tops. Peleus was curled tighter around the trunk, adorning a knitted sweater with a matching scarf and hat. The dragon gave them a greeting huff when he spotted them, and Nico gently stroked his snout.

Jason held out his hand, watching as small snowflakes dotted his glove. “Huh.”

“Maybe Apollo decided to change the weather?” Nico offered.

“A new year, a new change? That sounds like him, doing something so drastic. It’ll definitely change everyone’s camp schedules. Maybe we’ll have ice skating on the lake for a few months.”

“That’d be a first.”

“Like our trip. It was much more successful than the last. No monsters.”

“All we did was stay inside though and order in,” Nico pointed out. “And our second to last stop was Boston, so it wasn’t that difficult to warp us inside the camp instead of at the bottom of the hill.”

“You’re getting better at this. That’s all it is.”

“Maybe. I am tired though.” Nico walked out of the shadow and pointed with his thumb behind him. “I think I’m going to just take a nap. You’re not working on the infirmary today, are you?”

“No, I’ll start tomorrow, though I might have to talk with Chiron and Apollo now that the weather’s changed. I’m kind of tired too. See you at dinner though? Unless you wanted to eat in?”

“It’s fine; I’ll see you at dinner.” Nico waved him goodbye before things could turn anymore awkward.

He groaned to himself as the snow crunched under his shoes while he walked, wracking his brains over what it could possibly be this time that had Jason gradually build a wall around himself again. Nico should just ask him directly, but then Jason would know he was on to him. Besides, if he had something to say, he’d say it, and Nico wasn’t about to push him into anything.

All he wanted to do was sleep, and sleep he shall.

When he got inside his cabin, Nico eyed Hades’s letter on his nightstand. Oh, right. That _thing_ was still there. He pulled it out from where it was partially hidden underneath a book. On the front of the black envelope inscribed in silver cursive, it said simply, ‘ _Nico_ ’. It had been sealed in the back with a green wax seal (did his father have to overdo everything?) that had his symbol on it. The envelope flap was more or less unevenly ripped down the middle.

The letter was on black paper and written with silver ink. Nico had read it several times since the first day he had opened it. It’d been nearly two months since then, and the damn thing still wasn’t any less embarrassing:

 

> _My Son,_
> 
> _Be at ease. I’m not upset with you for not offering anything during your Thanksgiving celebration. I never expect anything on holidays, nor are they all that important to me. I was more surprised that insufferable nephew of mine, Apollo, could be so competent. Nevertheless, I am grateful that you still thought to offer something at my shrine the next day. I’m also curious as to why the spawn of my childish little brother decided to remember me in your stead. A son of Zeus, actually paying respects to me? It was rather surprising. Considering the circumstances, I wasn’t sure if I should be offended or comfortably complacent._
> 
> _Persephone—you know her, trying to be a better step-mother and all—later told me of the incident that went down with…_ him. _I keep telling her to stop watching that infernal contraption of Hephaestus’s, but her excuse is that she can only do so much with her garden. Usually, I don’t want to hear a single word about anything she sees on there. This time, however, I’m glad she thought to share with me. Now I can understand why Hera’s little project acted as your substitute. (Doesn’t mean I have to like it.)_
> 
> _I know I haven’t quite been an exceptional father, but if there’s anything I can do to help you, Nico, you can always ask me. Even if you want me to curse Jackson, I will do so without hesitation. (Or that other boy, one of Apollo’s brats. Persephone told me about him too.) Haunt Jackson? I can send a few banshees his way. Eat up any and all light every time he tries to sleep, so he’s bathed in pure darkness? I can do that too. I can even send Alecto to follow him around for a month if you’d like. Whatever the case is, I can do it, and will do it with pleasure._
> 
> _Thank you for your offerings; I appreciate them. Demeter can finally leave me be with her bragging about how much her children remember her. Now I can flaunt in retaliation that I’m the only god who got offerings twice for the same occasion, from two different demigods at that. Even if the other one was from Grace. But I’m letting you know now, Nico, if he is to be your mate at any point in the future, I expect to be notified in person, and not from Persephone or even from Hazel. The last thing I want is to hear any news of that sort from Zeus himself. I highly doubt he’ll even care about it though, considering he deems Grace an incredible disappointment and wants little to do with him._
> 
> _Enclosed in this envelope is also an early Christmas gift, if you want to look at it that way. All I ask is that you keep this hushed from Hazel. I have yet to give her something of the same value. Please make use of it soon. I feel like you need some comfort now more than ever with what’s happened. If it’s of any consolation, I am proud of you for how you handled things. One of you needed to be the mature one, and we all know Jackson isn’t the first person who comes to mind at the word. (I am serious about the curses. I have them ready.)_
> 
> _Take care of yourself, Nico. Your trip does consist of a minor assignment from me (assisting a haunting ghost to move on, nothing more), but it shouldn’t be any trouble with your skill set._
> 
> _Your Father,  
>  Hades_
> 
> _P.S. Concerning what is enclosed in this envelope: if you’re going to fornicate with the Grace boy during your vacation,_ please _, for my own sanity, take off your skull ring. While it helps me know where you are and how you’re vaguely feeling, I certainly don’t want to feel_ that _, or even be reminded your new love is yet another nephew of mine. Technically. Though, all things considered, I suppose he’s the lesser evil (for now) of the three interests you’ve had so far._

 

If this was what having a father felt like, Nico wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to it. His face had grown hot the first time he read the word ‘mate’, and it was flaring back up again now. Gods, how much did Hades know? Or even Persephone? And why did Hephaestus TV even _exist?_

Absolutely _no_ fornicating was going to happen between himself and Jason at any point in time. No, never. Even the thought of it—no, no he’d rather not even go there because then Hades would know because of the stupid skull ring and then probably write another letter and then Jason would—oh for the love of fuck, did that mean Hades knew Nico jacked off in the shower after that erotic Percy dream, or knew whenever Nico embarrassed himself in front of Jason, or even that time he dreamed he and Jason were naked, kissing, and then arched his back because Jason had—

“Gods, stop _thinking_ about it!” Nico scolded himself, his face even hotter than before. He shoved the letter in the drawer of the night stand and pressed a cold pillow to his face. He took off his ring and slammed it on the nightstand as a precautionary measure, pulling the quilt and several other blankets over his head. He screamed into the pillow.

When he did wake up from his five hour long nap (that was thankfully dream-free), it was near dinner time. Disoriented, he splashed his face with warm water in the bathroom before smoothing out his jacket. Nico had worn it every day since Jason gave it to him, though he used the excuse it was just cold out. Which it had been, and would continue to be at camp apparently, until spring rolled around. He figured he ought to not think about it so hard. It was his jacket and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with it.

The muffin basket from Blake was still sitting on the dining room table. Since that day, Nico had maybe one or two. They were good, being from Cabin Four and all, but he still felt odd receiving a gift from a camper he only knew by name. Getting gifts from his students was different; he knew them for a while and their personalities shone through when training. But Blake, well, he hardly spoke to the guy.

Nico took the card from its basket. It had Demeter’s insignia plastered on the front with the number four weaved into the design. He flipped the card to the back where it read:

> _Everyone loves these muffins, so maybe you will too. Hope you feel better. –Blake_

  
“Hmm….” Nico set the card back in the basket before bundling himself up again and walking outside. People looked at him oddly, most likely still curious about his public argument with Percy back in November. Well, it didn’t matter what they thought, so long as nobody tried to stick their nose in his business.

When he approached the Big House, he found Will and a few other Apollo campers exiting the door in thick jackets, pants, boots, and earmuffs. Will rubbed his hands together, breathing on them, before stuffing them in his pockets. He spotted Nico and said something to one of his siblings before jogging down the hill toward him.

“Nico!” he said with a smile. “Hey! How were your holidays?”

“Fine. Went to Camp Jupiter and spent maybe a month and a half there.” He continued before Will could get another word in. Nico wanted to make it clear he still didn’t want to talk to him if he didn’t have to. Forgiveness would be hard won. “So, nice weather we’re having, huh?”

“Ah, the snow. Yeah. Dad said he wanted more weather variety. Everyone freaked out the first day of December when they suddenly woke up to a blanket of snow everywhere. A lot of us weren’t so happy at first, but we got used to it and started building snowmen and stuff.”

“Figured Apollo was behind all of this. Where’s your brother, Blake?”

“Not sure. Last I checked, he was ice skating at the lake. Why?”

“He gave me a basket of muffins.”

Will crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow at Nico. “Oh yeah, he did, didn’t he? Dad told me about it. Those muffins are good; I like the banana nut ones the best. But why’s that a problem? Or are you going to thank him?”

“I need to know why he gave me those muffins.”

“It’s a kind gesture. Percy really stressed you out—we all saw that, remember?”

“Yes,” Nico’s hands curled into fists inside his pockets, “I remember. But Blake hardly knows me.”

Will smiled wider. “Maybe he has a little crush on you.”

“Now isn’t the time to mess around, Solace.”

“But I’m being serious! If one Apollo boy liked you, who’s to say another wouldn’t also?”

Nico gave Will a hard stare. “My history with Apollo boys is nothing to brag about,” he said, before turning away. “You should know that better than anyone.”

“I’m sorry,” he heard Will say as he matched Nico’s pace. “I didn’t mean it like that. You mad at me again?”

“Just remembered those awful times. You’ll have to excuse me if it leaves a sour aftertaste.”

Will didn’t say anything, instead walking in silence as Nico headed toward the lake. Some people cast them curious looks, occasionally greeting Will before going back to their snowman building or snowball fights. Nico tuned them all out, though he was getting annoyed that Will continued to follow him.

“In case you forgot,” Nico began, glancing at him, “I’m going to the lake by myse—”

“Was it really all that bad?” Will asked before he could finish. His lips were drawn into a frown, eyes reflecting sincere concern and regret.

“What was?”

“Us,” he answered in a quiet tone as they moved through the snow-covered trail between the trees.

Nico turned his focus straight ahead of him. “In hindsight, yeah, a lot of it was. Things were only good whenever I agreed to do whatever you wanted. You were patient, in your own way, so that’s something. Other than that, I can honestly say I regret most of what he had. But, it was life experience, I guess,” he sighed, “and that’ll only help me in the long run. I need to stop being so _pessimistic_ , according to somebody.”

Will didn’t say anything more. The lake was frozen over completely, the nymphs looking peeved as they sat on the dock. Campers were ice skating on it and a few others were drinking something along the bank, probably cups of hot chocolate. Blake was skating in a few circles with some friends before gliding over to the dock. He took off his skates and when Will called his name, he turned his head and smiled.

That is, until he noticed Nico. His eyes widened and he hurriedly changed back into his boots, jogging over to them.

“Uh, hi,” he said, looking nervous. He slid his gaze to Will, and asked, “You two hanging out?”

“No,” Will replied. “I was actually coming to see if your ice skating class was over. Dinner’s about to start.” Will looked between the two of them before saying, “I’m gonna go round up the rest of us. See you guys later.” He gave a wave before walking off to the edge of the lake, some of his siblings greeting him as they changed out of their skates.

Blake stood there rubbing his hands together. Nico remained poker-faced, his own hands still stuffed in his pockets. Blake gave him a nervous smile before asking, “How are you doing, Nico? H-How was your Christmas and New Year’s?”

“Fine. Went to New Rome with some friends. Stayed there for a while.” Nico watched him pick at the snowflakes on his jacket. “So I’ll get straight to the point,” he started, meeting his eyes. “That muffin basket you gave me, any reason why?”

“No, no reason!” Blake replied. “I just thought, well, you didn’t come back to the Thanksgiving feast, but Percy did, so I thought something might’ve happened that bummed you out. Just figured muffins might make you feel better. Uh, w-was that weird?”

Shaking his head, Nico replied, “No, it wasn’t weird. I was just curious.”

“Oh, okay. Did you uh, did you like them?”

“Yeah, I did. Thanks.”

Blake breathed on his hands before pulling out some gloves from his pockets. “That’s a nice jacket. Looks warm. Did you get it as a gift or something?”

“It is warm. And yeah, I did. Jason bought it for me.”

“O-Oh.” Blake stuffed his hands in the gloves, slowly fitting each finger in its corresponding place. “Did you share the muffins with Jason?”

“He ate one or two.”

“Ah. They shouldn’t expire for another month or so.” Blake drew a line in the snow, brushing the point of his boot back and forth against it. “Can I ask you a question, Nico?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Uh, right.” Blake cleared his throat. “That morning I went to give you the muffins, Jason answered the door.”

Oh, great. Nico knew where this was going.

“It made me think about that dumb betting pool people are still doing, about you two. Are you guys, uh, y’know—”

“No,” Nico firmly replied. “Jason and I are friends. Close friends, but friends _only._ If that looks odd to some people, then that’s on them. Anything else?”

Blake shook his head. “No, nothing! I’m sorry if I made you mad, but y’know rumors always start from some kind of truth, and Jason answered your door in his pajamas, and I don’t know. I guess I thought it was true what they were saying, that you two are sleeping together and—”

“ _What?!_ ” He didn’t even care that Blake jumped where he stood, or that some other people (including Will) had their attention focused on them. Nico huffed, watching his breath dissipate in the cold air.

“Jason and I,” he started, low enough so only Blake could hear, “are _not_ doing that, okay? And don’t even go there with the ‘friends with benefits’ bullshit either. Rumors are just that: lies built around a harmless truth. Don’t believe everything you hear.”

“Y-Yeah, yeah of course! I was just curious and all… and stuff.”

“Well are you satisfied now?”

Blake nodded again, pulling his scarf tighter around himself. “Sorry I bothered you.”

“Not a bother. But next time get your facts straight before jumping to conclusions.”

“I will, I will.”

A horn blew loudly throughout camp, signaling it was time for dinner. Nico turned his back and walked away to the dining pavilion. Snow crunched behind him until Blake came into view. “You’re not mad, are you?” he asked.

“I’m annoyed people can’t mind their own damn business around here. But mad at you specifically? No.”

“Oh, good.”

“Good?”

“Um…!” Blake coughed and turned his attention away from Nico. “Want to walk to the dining pavilion together?”

Nico shrugged. “We’re going the same way. I don’t see why not.”

They didn’t talk for a while. Some other campers were looking at them, whispering under their breaths, but they didn’t make a big deal out of it otherwise. When the pavilion came into view, Blake hiked up the hill behind Nico, wheezing once he reached the top.

“You okay?” Nico asked, more out of common courtesy than actual interest.

“Yeah. Just all this snow and then hiking up the hill—I hate it.”

“I’m not a fan of snow myself. But hopefully it melts by March or something.”

When they came to the dining pavilion, Nico took in the surprisingly new design. There was a roof over it now with a hole directly above the offering pit to let the smoke flow through. Thick double-layered velvet curtains (gold, of course) were keeping the warmth inside, open just enough so demigods could file through in a single line on all four sides.

“Did Apollo renovate this place or what?” he asked Blake without facing him.

“Yeah, he adjusted the pavilion because of the snow. Dad wanted us to have a winter wonderland for Christmas, and now we’ll have snow here until spring. At first it was a bother, but we got used to it. I think it looks nice though.”

“I guess. Maybe a bit too fancy.”

Nico scanned the interior once he stepped inside. Lights were hung on the columns and the ceiling. The seats at each table looked the same as they had during Thanksgiving, cushioned and plump. He spotted Jason taking his seat at Table One, and Nico headed toward him.

“See you around, Blake,” he said without waiting for a response. He vaguely heard Blake say something, but he didn’t bother to go back and ask him to repeat himself.

Jason was staring at the ceiling when Nico joined him at the table. Said ceiling was carved with images of the twelve Olympians and the other recognized gods at camp, expertly placed as close as possible to their corresponding tables. “Apollo outdid himself,” Nico pointed out.

“Yeah, he did. It’s nice though, so I won’t complain.” Jason focused his attention on him for a solid minute. “Making new friends?”

“What do you mean?”

“You walked in with Blake. I think it’s great he wants to hang out with you.”

“He didn’t hang out with me,” Nico explained as the nymphs and dryads began to pass around food. He and Jason filled up their plates with an assortment of vegetables and meat. “I sought him out so I could ask why he gave me the muffin basket.”

“Nico….” Jason shook his head as he took a bite of his bread roll.

“Well it’s just weird.” Nico cut through his piece of chicken with a fork and knife. “He hardly knows me and—” he leaned in closer, his voice barely above a whisper, “—Will was being stupid about it.”

“How?”

“He said Blake could have a crush on me.”

Jason choked on his bread, pounding his chest as he coughed. He took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat. “Um, what?”

“I know,” Nico replied, “I think it’s stupid.”

“It wouldn’t be so weird,” Jason started, glancing at Blake in the distance, before Nico slapped his arm.

“Well don’t _look_ at him!” Nico hissed under his breath. “Then he’ll know we’re talking about him.”

“Sorry, sorry. But why are you so jittery over it?”

“Blake hardly knows me. Why would he even have a crush? And if it were true, he’s not the kind of guy I’d go for.” _Because the guy I want is sitting right in front of me._

“You mean brunettes? Or blonds, I guess?”

“No, I am attracted to—what I meant was, he’s not—look I don’t know him, okay? I didn’t even know he existed here.”

“That’s harsh.”

“It’s true!” Nico hung his head and sighed. He took a bite of his chicken, finishing it before he spoke up again. “I’d have to know somebody well for me to even have feelings for them. Blake isn’t one of those people, and I’m not interested in getting to know him either.”

Jason stared at him for a moment before focusing on his dinner plate. “I see. And if you were to know somebody for a long time—”

“Then there’s a chance I’d want to… be with them, and stuff.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So if Blake hung around you more often, and you got to know him—”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’s something I’d rather not think about right now.” Nico poked his fork into a baby carrot. “Tell me about all those meetings the Senate kept pulling you in for. We hardly had time alone after New Year’s.” He shoved the carrot in his mouth before his words betrayed him further.

Nico listened as Jason explained his meetings with Reyna and the Senate. The Demigod Convergence would be held at Camp Jupiter this year, but instead of sharing in the class schedule with the Greeks, they’d have a mock Olympics, with a party the first night it started, and a bigger one the last night of the event.

As Jason continued to give him details about how it’d go down, Nico felt a stare at his back. He didn’t turn around, already knowing who it could possibly be, and instead focused on what Jason had to say as they ate their dinner in relative peace.

  
* * * * *

With some convincing, Apollo managed to make it stop snowing so Jason could effectively work on the infirmary. The first few days were tough, even with Nico’s help. Nobody bothered them, though Apollo occasionally sat in a lounge chair nearby. He sunbathed while drinking what looked like a hot pink martini, a lemon wedge on the cup’s rim and a small paper umbrella for decoration. The oogling girls were a bit of an annoying distraction, but thanks to Nico’s horde of skillful skeletons (specifically, ones who had been architects and construction workers while alive), the girls kept a safe distance away, huddled closer to Apollo as he serenaded them with some cheesy love song in his enchanting voice.

That’s how it went for the next several days, with Will periodically checking up on them to make sure they weren’t overworking themselves, sometimes bringing them lunch. He didn’t exactly trust Apollo’s judgement, though Jason couldn’t blame him.

“Does he have to be here?” asked Nico as he helped Jason hammer two wooden planks together. Apollo was singing some contemporary love song Jason didn’t know the name of.

“He insisted. Said something about wanting to make sure his ‘baby brother’ wasn’t overdoing it. I think Will got to him.”

“Like father, like son I guess.” Nico stepped back from his work and wiped his brow. He glanced down to where a few of the girls from the distance were looking up at Jason, whispering and giggling to themselves. “Do they bother you?”

“A little,” Jason replied, “but so long as they’re not trying to distract me on purpose, like throw things at me or call my name, then it’s okay.”

“I think you’re distracting them, honestly.”

“How? I’m working on a building.”

“Exactly.”

Nico nodded his head to Jason, looking him up and down. Ah, yeah. Well, it’s not his fault manual labor is more comfortable to do in muscle shirts. Jason needed to be efficient, not aesthetically appealing. If the girls got all hot and bothered by his muscles, well that was their fault.

“You’d think they’d be here for Apollo, not me,” replied Jason, picking up another nail and hammering it into the wood. “It’s hot, I’m sweating, and I want to get this done as soon as possible. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“I get that. While annoying as it is, I can at least understand their logic. Or lust. Whichever one. You’re an attractive guy.” Nico shrugged. “Just ignore them as best as you can.”

“Yeah well there’s more to people than looks,” Jason said, a little too curtly. “Wish everyone who looks at me the way those girls do would just—” He huffed, and shook his head. Nico’s stare was on his profile, though Jason didn’t turn to meet it. “Are you tired yet? You can take a break if you want.”

“I’m good for now, actu—” His name was called from down below. Nico turned to the source where he saw Blake waving up at him. “Oh.” He awkwardly waved back. “Uh, right. Forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“Blake wanted me to spar with him today in the colosseum.”

Jason wiped his brow with a towel. “You two have been hanging out a lot more, huh?”

“Not hanging out. He still watches me sometimes when I teach my class, that’s all. Blake thinks he could learn a lot from me.” Nico set down the hammer and slowly walked over the metal catwalk closer to Jason. “I mean, I personally don’t see him as a sword-wielding type of guy, but who am I to judge? Defense is defense.” Nico rubbed his arm and glanced at his shoes. “So, I said I’d help him today, but if you still need me here, I’ll tell him I can’t do it. No problem.”

Jason looked to where Blake was standing, gazing up curiously at them. Apollo was watching them from a distance along with his fangirl club. Blake was getting along with Nico, and so far Nico hadn’t pushed him away. This would be good for him, a bonding experience. Jason couldn’t be there all the time, and he’d hate it if Nico ended up reliant on him.

_Besides, it’ll be easier if I start to let go of him now than later._

“It’s not a problem,” Jason replied, smiling as genuinely as he could. “I think you should help him improve his skills. Seems like he’s warming up to you pretty fast.” He picked up the hammer and a few more nails. “Don’t worry about me though, Neeks. I can handle the rest of the workload today.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. I’ll see you at dinner?”

Nico eyed him, trying to search for something Jason wouldn’t let him see. With a slight nod, he said, “Okay. See you at dinner then.” He stepped into the nearest shadow and reappeared on the ground. Blake smiled at him and followed Nico to the colosseum. Nico turned back to glance at Jason, and Jason gave him a reassuring wave. He didn’t turn his eyes away until Nico and Blake disappeared down the hill. Jason put a nail between his teeth as he hammered another one into the wood.

Easier. Right. That’s the focus, and not the ugly knot in his stomach. His future was what was important now.

Jason had yet to mention to Nico he passed Ignatius’s mock GED exam two days ago. It wasn’t as difficult as he thought. Ignatius advised him to continue studying for the real one regardless, meanwhile he worked with Annabeth on getting some ‘official’ documents so Jason could attend college.

That was another thing he failed to mention to Nico. It was true that Jason went to several meetings with the Senate over winter for the purpose of demigod business. But he also attended them to explain his future. He wanted to go to college outside of New Rome, and that meant he’d have to give up his status as Pontifex Maximus. Jason also sent in a vouch for Hazel to be the next praetor once Reyna’s term ended in the fall. It was a process, but the Senate seemed considerable with his recommendation.

All of it he was keeping as a surprise from Hazel, waiting until later in the year to share the good news (if the Senate approved). She deserved so much more recognition than what she was currently getting, and Jason had no doubt in his mind that she’d do the job responsibly and considerably.

The future was still so far away, and yet he felt like he was careening toward it at light speed.

He worked for a few more hours with the skeletons’ help, though Apollo made him stop once dinner rolled around. Jason didn’t bother to change into cleaner clothes. He was tired and hungry, and even a little sleepy. Not sleepy enough to not notice Nico and Blake walking into the dining pavilion together though.

Blake’s wide smile as Nico explained something to him made Jason’s gut coil around itself. No, he wasn’t going to repeat his mistakes. Jealousy was an ugly little thing, and Jason vowed to kill it in any way possible, even if it meant nudging Nico toward someone else who wasn’t him. Besides, the next several months would be busy for Jason, and by the end of summer, he’d be in college.

Nico deserved somebody who could give him attention every possible waking moment. Jason couldn’t be sure he would be that person.

“Mind if I join you?” Nico asked, causing Jason to look up from his dinner plate.

“Go right ahead,” he replied with a smile, gesturing his hand out to the seat in front of him.

“How was everything?” Nico took two bread rolls from one of the dryads that passed by. “My skeletons listened to you, right?”

“Yeah. I’d say all of us put in a good day’s work: we got the frame done. Now comes the hard part.”

Nico groaned. “Do you really have to build this thing?”

“I promised the Apollo kids I would. Apollo himself seems excited about it.”

“For all we know, he can just poof the damn thing up. I mean, he did renovate the pavilion after all.” Nico slapped a slab of chicken onto his plate along with some broccoli. He chomped on his bread roll as he filled the enchanted cup with juice.

“Something wrong?” asked Jason.

“No,” came Nico’s mumbled reply, biting into his bread roll. “Just, well—everyone’s working you hard again: the Senate, Apollo, and then Ignatius helping you prep for your GED exam.”

Jason bit his lip. “About that. There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“I took the practice GED exam with Ignatius two days ago.” He paused as Nico stared at him. “I passed it. Now he wants me to study for the real one in March.”

“Oh.” Nico cleared his throat. “I’m, um—congratulations.” He smiled. “I knew you could do it.”

“Thanks. Have you thought about…?”

“Yeah, a few times.” Nico scratched his head. “But, y’know I’d rather wait until next year before I do anything. Don’t feel like attending a public high school at any point of my life.”

“I feel you. If they’re anything like the movies, count me out.”

Nico hummed. “Yeah, not an ideal environment to grow positive self-esteem, huh?”

The rest of the dinner they chatted about Nico’s training session with Blake. He said Blake still needed a lot of work (“And I mean, _a lot_ , like he’s never held a sword before in his life.”) but was showing enthusiasm for learning. Nico mentioned he felt odd teaching someone his age, to which Jason replied he was technically over eighty years old. He got a pea thrown at him in response.

When Nico had asked him if he wanted to watch a movie after dinner, Jason politely declined. Not that he didn’t want to; rather, he was sincerely tired from all the building earlier in the day. Practicing time away from Nico would also serve him well. Reyna would tell him he’s being stupid, but what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.

As he was getting ready for bed, an Iris Message screen popped up in the air.

“Baby bird!”

Jason looked up and found Thalia’s smiling face. A wave of relief washed over him. It’d been so long since he’d last seen her that all his current worries seemingly vanished, leaving only joy in his heart.

“Thals!” He sat down on the bed, grinning. “Hey, been a while, huh?”

“Yeah,” she huffed. “Jay, I’m so sorry I didn’t make it over there for Christmas.”

“It’s okay, I understand.”

“No, it’s not okay. Lady Artemis promised me and—but complications happened. We lost a few girls in a fight, and my second-in-command was badly injured too, so I couldn’t afford to leave. But this year, I’ll definitely stay from Christmas all throughout New Year’s.” Thalia frowned. “I might miss your birthday though.”

Jason shrugged. “It’s just another normal day. Honestly, Thals, I know you’re busy.”

“Yeah, but you know if I would’ve known you were alive—”

“You wouldn’t have joined the Hunters. I know, and thanks.”

Thalia gave him a worried look for about a second before changing the subject. “So, how’ve you been? We haven’t spoken in months! Here we’ve just moved around a lot. Sometimes it gets tiring, but—”

She told him about her non-confidential adventures, and in turn Jason relayed some of the events that happened after he last saw her. He left out certain aspects about Nico (like he and Will had broken up and that Nico had feelings for Percy), but otherwise told her everything.

“Man,” Thalia leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. From the couch and dining table in the background with a shimmering silver backdrop, it appeared she was inside some kind of fancy tent, “I’m glad you and Nico sorted your shit out. But Jay, you gotta be more careful. I know you love him, but if he wants to make amends with Percy, you can’t stop him.”

“I know.” Jason ran a hand through his hair. “I was being stupid then, and I learned my lesson. I’m not going to be clingy anymore.”

“Well, I dunno if I’d call that clingy, but okay.” Thalia crossed her arms. “So, college huh? My li’l bro is growing up so fast.” She wiped an imaginary tear away from her cheek.

“Yeah, once I take the real GED next month, Ignatius and Annabeth will have all the necessary paperwork for me to fill out, and then apparently the Senate can get me into some colleges. They were a little bummed I wouldn’t be attending New Rome University, but this life—I’m tired.”

“I know Jay, I know. I think the majority of us are, but we just have to make the best of it.”

Jason flopped backward on his bed. “And I’m trying, honestly. Little by little, I’m turning away from Nico so it can be easier once I make my permanent move to California.”

“You _sure_ he’s not into dudes?” Thalia cocked an eyebrow. “Like, I still have this feeling in my gut that he plays for the other team.”

“I’m sure,” is what Jason wanted to say after a few quiet moments. But curiosity got the better of him, as he instead asked, “Say, Thals, how do you know if somebody likes you?”

Thalia snorted. “Hell if I know. Why?”

Jason stared up at the ceiling, watching the animated mosaic swirl around into the night sky. “It’s just, certain things have happened recently that have made me question something.”

“Like what?”

“Well,” Jason ran a hand down his face, “you _cannot_ tell Nico. You need to swear it, okay? It needs to stay private forever, because if he ever finds out that I told—”

“Relax, Jay. I swear on the River Styx I won’t utter a word about this to him.” Thalia grinned. “So? C’mon tell me, what’s the matter?”

“You sound more excited than you should be.”

“I have a feeling it’s gonna be good.”

Cautiously, Jason explained to her Nico’s odd behavior, that he was getting a little more affectionate with Jason than normal. He blushed as he recounted that night in New Rome, with Nico cuddled against him, whispering sweet nothings to him, nuzzling closer every passing second. Jason did try to keep the majority of it private. The wide grin on Thalia’s face, however, proved he didn’t try as hard as he thought.

“Oh my gods,” she laughed, “I can’t believe this.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Nah, I’m not making fun of you, Jay. I’m just—wow! Like, honestly. Baby bird, I think Nico might have a serious crush on you.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“And how do you know? Have you asked him?”

“There’s no reason for me to ask him. I just know he doesn’t like me. But,” there never used to be any doubts about it, and now Jason wasn’t so sure, “it’s just weird that he’s acting like… like a little enamored with me, like how I thought I was doing to him.”

Thalia hung her head back with a deep sigh. “Is it really that difficult to believe he’d have feelings for you? ‘Cause Jay,” she lolled her head to the forefront again, giving him an incredulous stare, “if you ask me, I’d say Nico likes you. My gut’s never wrong.”

As much as he wanted to believe his feelings were returned, Jason couldn’t afford to get entangled with Nico. While he’d do anything for the love of his life, Jason needed to start doing things for himself. Nico would tell him so, too. And this, getting away from the demigod lifestyle as much as possible, building his own future by his own efforts, and not by the machinations of some self-righteous and self-centered goddess, is what Jason wanted.

He said as much to Thalia, receiving a frown for his admittance.

“That’s good and all,” she started, “but denying yourself the chance to be with the guy you love, especially if he feels the same way toward you—”

“Nico’s straight, he doesn’t like me, so it’ll never happen.”

“You keep telling yourself that then. Meanwhile I’ll sit over here on the other side of the world and wait until the day my gut proves right—which it will. Watch. You owe me five bucks when it does.” She tilted her head, holding her hands up. “But don’t worry, I won’t let this slip to anyone, especially Nico. You have to admit that his behavior is super suspicious if _you’re_ even questioning if he really only sees you as a friend and nothing more. Shouldn’t that tell you something?”

When Jason didn’t reply, Thalia clicked her tongue against her teeth, shooing her hands at him. “Alright, believe what you want. But if you ever wanna tell me more of your boy problems, I’m here.”

“Thanks.” Jason yawned, and to that, Thalia chuckled.

“Guess I should let you go then. I figure it’s late over there. Don’t let that idiot Apollo work you into the ground, alright? He’s hot as _fuck_ —like, to phenomenal levels okay. I’d totally bang him if I were into sex at all, or into anyone really, though I guess it’d be fucking weird since he’s _technically_ our brother—” Thalia shook her head, “—even so, that’s not enough to let him off the hook for child labor.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t just hear that,” Jason said with a groan. “And I’m not a child, Thals. I’ll be eighteen this year.

Her features softened. “I know. But you’ll always be my little brother, Jason, no matter how old you get.”

“Yeah, I will.” He gave her a gentle smile. “It was nice talking after so long. Miss you.”

“Miss you too, baby bird.” Thalia stretched in her seat, her arms high over her head. “Well, better let you catch some z’s, yeah? Another busy day tomorrow with that infirmary of yours. I’ll talk to you again whenever I get a chance. Night, Jason. Love you.”

“Night, Thalia. Love you too.”

She smiled, swiping her hand across the screen, and then she was gone.

Jason sighed and laid in his bed for who knows how long. Mulling over his conversation with Thalia wouldn’t do him any good, he knew, but the foreign doubt about Nico’s seemingly platonic feelings kept festering in his mind. Jason played with the ceiling tiles, hoping the serene mosaic and thundering noise would put him to sleep. He wondered if they’d move faster if he surged more electricity into it.

Pressing his palm flat against the enchanted tile, he filtered a stronger bolt of lightning through the wall. At first, the tiles stilled, and didn’t move for a solid minute. Jason worried he might’ve literally broke it. After all, Apollo didn’t tell him exactly how much electricity he could pour into the wall and Jason had no money to fix it if—

A soft humming came from above. The mosaic shifted again, only this time, the tiles spread out and clustered around the edges of the domed ceiling. Jason’s eyes widened as he looked up at the new scene, and grinned.

  
* * * * *

There was a whole week where Jason had to leave to California to take his GED exam. Nico worked on the infirmary without him, using the skeletons as his aides. He was happy for Jason, of course. Even so, time was creeping up on him, and Nico didn’t know what he’d do when Jason would inevitably leave to California.

College was at minimum four years. How often would he get to visit Jason? Would he make new friends over there, normal human friends? How many classes would he take? Would he get a job somewhere? Would that mean he’d have less time for himself? For his friends? For Nico?

He could just ask, obviously, but he was afraid of the answers, and figured it’d be best if he didn’t know about them.

Building the infirmary took a few months. In between, Nico continued to teach his class and privately tutor Blake. He was getting better with the sword, sure, but Nico suggested not so subtly that maybe archery was more of his thing, considering most Apollo kids were good at it. Blake said he’s never picked up a bow in his life, wanting to be a part of the fray more than sniping from behind a safe distance.

Nico saw less of Jason because of his classes, in addition to doing odd jobs for Hades now and again. Most nights Jason was too tired to hang out at Cabin Thirteen. Nico did well to hide his disappointment.

Around early May, all the shrines at Camp Half-Blood were completed. Chiron and Apollo thanked the veteran Roman legacies for helping them out, some of them seemingly embarrassed to get praise from an actual god. And by mid-June, the infirmary was complete. To say Apollo was ecstatic was an understatement. He held a ribbon cutting ceremony for it and all demigods currently present were obligated to attend.

“It’s been a long, what, around five months to make this thing?” Apollo asked, holding a pair of comically large scissors in his hand. “It’s honestly magnificent, truly a thing of beauty.” Nico had to admit it was. Four stories high, it was made out of white marble with speckles of gold. A rounded stain-glass window of a sun was at the very top, and above that, a frieze with a carving of a more traditional Apollo healing random civilians from Ancient Greece. There were four columns on each face of the building, the capitals carved with suns and Apollo’s various sacred animals. Decorative shrubs, palm trees, and flowers were planted around the perimeter in a continuous marble planter. Ornate windows with golden curtains could be seen on all four levels, and the entrance on the ground floor had automatic sliding glass doors. A frosted silhouette of the _caduceus_ (requested by Hermes, Apollo said) was split down the middle at the center of both doors.

“I’m so proud of you boys!” Apollo draped one arm over Jason, and another over Nico. “We need a picture!”

“No, we really don’t,” Nico replied, slipping away from Apollo’s embrace. “Let’s just cut this thing, okay? I want to take a nap.”

“Fine, Mister Grumpypants,” Apollo said, pouting, “we’ll do it your way.” He cleared his throat. “Welcome everyone to our official ribbon cutting ceremony for this beautiful, illustrious new infirmary your two fellow demigods spent months to build!”

He clapped, and after some confusion on the campers’ faces, they slowly began to clap as well. Apollo beamed. “And now, I shall do the honors of opening this establishment! So without further ado, my lovely subjects—”

“Not subjects, Dad,” Will shouted from the crowd. “Demigods!”

“—I give you, the Sunny Hearts Infirmary!”

Apollo snipped the scissors over the red ribbon as one of his kids took a picture off to the side. The ribbon ends slowly fluttered to the ground and Apollo tossed the scissors somewhere off to the side, earning another scolding from Will: “You could’ve stabbed somebody in the eye with that!”

“Now then,” Apollo turned to the demigods, “if any of you would like a tour with yours truly, Jason, Nico, or Will, make a line over here! Otherwise, you’re all free to go and return to your daily schedules.”

Picking up a basket off to the side, Apollo added, “Camp counselors, I’m going to give you each a stack of pamphlets. You’re required to read one and then hand these out tonight so everyone knows what services are offered at our new infirmary!”

All the counselors took one, sans Jason and Nico as they had nobody to look after. Most of the demigods walked away to continue on with their day, but a sizable group stayed behind to get a premier look at the infirmary. Apollo let his children and any waiting patients go in first before starting the tours.

To nobody’s surprise, all the touring campers grouped with either Apollo, Jason, or Will. Nico shrugged and was about to return to his cabin when somebody grabbed his arm.

He turned around and was faced with Blake, who quickly released his grasp.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “But uh, I’d like to take a tour, if you don’t mind.”

“I was actually going to nap,” Nico replied, “but if you want a tour, it’s not a big deal. You don’t want to go with one of the other guys? I’m not a fun guide.”

“It’ll be quieter this way.”

Nico raised an eyebrow at him and Blake turned away. He stared at his shoes and fidgeted in place.

“Guess you have a point.” Nico walked past him and back toward the infirmary. “Alright, but stay close by. We’ll start on the ground floor since the other three tours are somewhere on the above floors.”

Nico led him inside to the lobby (painted a pastel yellow) where there was a reception desk and a few campers waiting on the couches. He explained Apollo provided all the furniture somehow, and that all Nico and Jason had to worry about was building. Having some of the veteran Roman legacies present really helped them out with tips for more technical things like plumbing and lighting.

To the left was the check-in desk where Abigail was currently seated. On the counter were several pamphlets in a plastic holster. They ranged from the services offered, to common illnesses, how to treat injuries inflicted by various monsters, practicing safe sex with both demigods and regular mortals, and even what to do if you decided to be a fucking idiot and get somebody pregnant. Apollo had said he hoped it wouldn’t happen, as, “Let’s be real here: we’re not qualified to take care of babies. But you know teenagers—they think they know everything about the world. Thank the gods I made Jason add in an emergency nursery! We can always just use it for baby satyrs or something, so it’s not a loss.”

“I’m sorry my dad’s so lax about everything,” Blake apologized as they walked toward the nursery.

“Doesn’t bother me. At least he’s honest.”

The nursery was a pastel blue with cute smiling objects like a sun, flowers, airplanes, and the like. It was empty, save for an Apollo kid checking out the machines to make sure they worked. Nico figured it’d probably be filled with baby satyrs throughout the rest of the year. The rest of the ground floor held storage rooms and offices, though the latter was more of a formality Apollo wanted. Will liked the prospect of having his own office, so of course, Apollo insisted they add it in.

Near the elevator was a directory plaque of the other floors and a door that lead to the optional stairwell. The tour was mostly quiet, save for Nico explaining anything he was told to. The second floor was the main infirmary. There was only one hallway and two large dual doors. One side led to the vast room where demigods with standard injuries were kept. The other room was for more serious cases and was kept quieter for faster healing.

Up on the third floor was the break room. It was really just a huge open floor with a living room-like quarter and a kitchen next to it. Tables, chairs, and couches were set up along with complimentary potted plants. Cots were in a separate room for sleeping, and the next room over had lockers for the different volunteers. While Jason thought it unnecessary, Apollo pleaded on having a small shower area for his children.

“So basically,” Nico began, as he and Blake rode up the elevator to the fourth floor, “we had to alter like half of the construction blueprints to satisfy your picky dad. But he paid for all the furniture and medical supplies in this place, so nobody’s really complaining.”

“Well, the infirmary does look pretty nice. Almost like a professional hospital.” Blake watched the floor numbers over the elevator door. “You and Jason worked really hard on it.”

“He’s like a horse, expected to carry a heavy load without a foreseeable end.” Nico stepped out of the elevator when they got to the fourth floor. “I just wanted to help take some of that weight off of him.”

The fourth floor held the surgery wards, though Nico mentioned how Apollo hoped they wouldn’t have to be frequently used. The last thing he wanted was demigods dying on his watch, within camp borders nonetheless. Nico tried to reason with him death was inevitable, even more so for their kind, but Apollo was determined to keep the mortality rate low regardless.

“Well, that’s about it,” Nico said, spreading out his arms. “Those are all the floors. Sorry I wasn’t much of a conversationalist.”

“It’s okay,” Blake replied with a smile. “I already knew the layout of the place. Dad had all of his kids tour it yesterday so we were familiar with everything ahead of time.”

“Then why did you come on the tour?”

Blake scratched the back of his head. “Um, w-well you were the only one without a group and—I don’t know. I guess I thought you looked lonely?”

Nico stared at him for a quiet minute. Blake cleared his throat and turned around, pointing, “Uh, we should probably get back, and stuff.”

“Yeah, we should.”

They rode the elevator down as the stairs were currently occupied by the other tours. When they reached the lobby, most demigods were filing out unless they needed to be seen by one of the Apollo kids, or Apollo himself.

“It was, um, nice,” started Blake, “the tour I mean. Thanks for it.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Y-Yeah!” Blake held out his hand for a handshake, and when Nico didn’t immediately take it, he pulled his hand away and stuffed it in his pocket. Blake cleared his throat again, nodded, and then turned around, the tips of his ears a bit red.

“Looks like you have a fan.”

Nico jumped and turned around to find Jason standing beside him. “Don’t _do_ that,” he scolded, slapping Jason on the arm. “You want to give me a heart attack?”

“This is the second time I’ve startled you,” Jason pointed out with a smile. “You’re losing your edge, Neeks.”

“It’s because I’m around a certain sentient marshmallow with glasses all the time.”

“Marshmallow? Is that what I look like to you?”

Nico grinned. “Maybe a little.” He rubbed his arm with a hand. “Blake wanted a tour, so I gave him one. But he said that he already took a tour yesterday, and so I thought it was kind of pointless at the end.”

Jason’s smile fell as he studied Nico. He looked to the glass doors where Blake and his friends were walking out. “Maybe he does have a crush on you.”

“Don’t you start too.”

“Alright, alright. Just a little suspicious, is all.” Jason put a hand on his shoulder. “Want to go spar in the colosseum? Maybe cook something later? I think we both deserve a break after all our hard work.”

“Sounds good to me. Best two out of three?”

“I’m game.”

Blake wasn’t brought up again. Not as they sparred, adrenaline rushing through their veins, wide grins and friendly taunts as sweat flicked off their bodies at every movement. Not as they spent some time alone in Nico’s cabin, cooking and chatting, agreeing both of them probably needed a shower afterward because they smelled like a horse’s ass. And not even when they watched a movie on the DVD player, settling in on the couch, maybe closer together than a couple of mere friends should be.

Jason didn’t stay the night, but Nico tried not to let that get to him. Any moment, no matter how little, that he got to spend with Jason was what mattered in the end. Time was running out, and Nico needed to cherish what he could with Jason before he slipped out of his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/25948520494) for chapter title.]
> 
> Hello hello, happy first day of Halloween! -laughs- Long time no see, huh? Sorry about that brief hiatus, but thanks to it, I managed to get six chapters written throughout September! I feel a lot more comfortable and relaxed now. Thanks for being so patient everyone; I really appreciate it! Hopefully I'll continue to be five chapters ahead for the rest of the year, but we'll see. I fear during October that schoolwork will begin to pick up its pace. 
> 
> I really can't wait to share these next several installments. I do think you'll all like Chapter 65 and 68 the best so far. Oooh man, we're suuuuper close to the end of Arc 4, and the beginning of the final arc at that. I'm getting really excited. Both of said chapters are part of the drafts I've written, but I won't tell you which ones!! Gonna keep you guys in suspense.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	64. Irenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **irenic**  
>  [eye·REEN·ik] _English_  
>  (adj.) promoting peace

**The story so far...**  
  
Jason and Nico return to Camp Half-Blood and resume the construction of the infirmary. Blake attempts to appeal to Nico’s good graces all the while, in contrast to Jason emotionally distancing himself with Nico before his inevitable and upcoming departure to college. The infirmary is completed early summer, and the Greek demigods prepare themselves to venture across the country for their Roman brethren’s hosting of the 2nd annual Demigod Convergence.

**Onward.**

* * *

Deciding who got to go to Camp Jupiter for the second Demigod Convergence was a lot more stressful than Jason thought possible.

Literally everyone wanted to see the camp and New Rome, no doubt in love with the idea of a safe haven for adulthood demigods. After considering the dangers of the trip, it was agreed the youngest, thirteen and under, would stay at camp. Jason made it clear to everyone that they’d be having a mock Olympics, and every demigod who wanted to visit New Rome was expected to partake in it. There was no sitting out, otherwise they’d be sent back to Half-Blood.

It helped lessen the numbers somewhat. Apparently not everyone fancied being an athlete. By the end of the selection process, there were around two hundred Greek demigods willing to partake in the mock Olympics. The rest were either too young, or wanted to stay and protect the camp. Chiron wouldn’t be attending, as Apollo volunteered himself to chaperone the Greeks to California.

A hoard of large black SUVs, courtesy of Camp Jupiter, arrived to pick everyone up. Hazel was the Roman legionnaire appointed for the task, and Jason had a suspicion the Senate was testing her with it. She had command over her own small unit of Roman demigods ready to defend the entire trip.

“I’m kinda nervous,” she told Nico as everyone was boarding. “But Reyna and Frank believe I can do this, so I won’t let them down!”

“You’ve come a long way,” Jason complimented with a smile. “I don’t doubt you’ll carry out your mission responsibly and gracefully.”

“Same. Plus, we’re here to support you,” Nico reassured, a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’ll do great, Haze. I couldn’t be prouder.”

Hazel giggled, and hugged her brother tightly in response.

Seating arrangements were another battle altogether. The majority wanted to have their friends with them for the road trip, but Jason figured they’d be more rowdy that way. With some convincing, everyone rode with their respective siblings instead, though Jason and Nico got the ‘honor’ to ride in Apollo’s car. The bright side was that he decided to drive on the road instead of in the air.

“Why are we at the front again?” Nico asked, shouting, perhaps so the wind and noise of the cars behind them wouldn’t drown out his voice on the highway.

“Because, my little sugar skull,” started Apollo, “you and Jason are the strongest demigods we have in our arsenal. If anything were to happen, you’d be the first respondents. Then there’s me, who can easily take out several monsters in the blink of an eye.”

“Can we at least pull up the hatchback?” asked Jason. As striking as Apollo’s hot rod was, Jason could do without all the wind in his face and half of the car gone.

Apollo laughed. “Now why would you wanna do that? You’re riding in style, my dearest little brother. Get as comfortable as you’d like. We have a long trip ahead of us and won’t be stopping unless it’s to eat, get gas, or sleep somewhere.”

By the end of it, the trip surprisingly didn’t last as long as Jason expected: forty-eight hours in total for the cluster of them to get to California. Okay, maybe slightly longer, but that time frame excluded the parts where they needed to stop and eat, take bathroom breaks while getting gas, or sleeping in motels— _special_ motels, which were apparently owned by demigods and therefore protected from monsters. Jason _would_ have considered it a relief since he’d get a chance to room with Nico and be alone with him, but Apollo invited himself to share with them.

Wanting to prevent Nico from sharing a bed with a flirtatious god (he did _not_ like the way Apollo kept eyeing Nico after his shower), Jason volunteered to take one for the team and shared a bed with his divine half-brother. Apollo’s snoring and constant blabbering throughout the night was not appreciated. 

The important thing was that they made their trek safely across the country. Everyone had enjoyed themselves on the road trip too, thankfully. Jason and Nico? Not so much. Aside from rooming with Apollo, they agreed to switch riding shotgun so the other could attempt to sleep in the back seat while Apollo talked his head off or sung along with whatever tune was on the radio.

Caldecott Tunnel was a blessing in disguise after such a long trip. It was heavily guarded by both current Roman legionnaires as well as veterans. There were a few skirmishes with monsters as they approached, but the SUVs managed to make it through the protective borders without fatalities.

“ _Finally_ ,” Nico said, exasperated, once Apollo’s hot rod came to a stop.

“Oh it wasn’t that bad,” Apollo retorted, stretching. “I quite enjoyed your company. What about you, Jay?”

“I zoned out half the time, sorry.”

“Why are you guys so mean to me?” the god whined.

“A pleasure to see you again, Lord Apollo,” came Reyna’s voice from beside them. “Had fun, Nico and Jason?”

She was standing behind them in full armor, smiling serenely. Nico greeted her with a hug as Jason took out their luggage from the trunk.

“Pleasure’s all mine,” replied Apollo. “Thank you so much for the guarded excursion. My demigods felt at ease the whole way!”

“You’re welcome. It’s the least we could do after last year’s convergence went exceptionally well.” Reyna let Nico go from her embrace before walking over to Jason. “How did Hazel do?”

“Unsurprisingly well,” he replied. “The Romans listened to her, and though it took a while, the younger Greek campers did too. Overall, I’d say she handled the task responsibly.”

“Excellent.” She looked over his shoulder where the others were exiting the cars and stretching. “Call their attention and meet us at the bridge of the Little Tiber. We’ll be waiting there to welcome them into New Rome and assign them into groups for a tour. I’m sure you could all use some rest before tomorrow’s games.”

Jason smiled. “Sounds like it’s going to be a fun week.”

“I hope so, yes.” Reyna looked over his shoulder again curiously, and Jason turned around to watch what she was looking at.

Nico was talking with Hazel, until she scowled and took three steps forward when Will approached. Nico however, swerved in front of her and said something in a hushed tone. She frowned deeply, but nodded, still glaring at Will, though otherwise seemingly placated. Nico probably thought her lunging at him wouldn’t look good for a praetorian candidate. Jason turned back to Reyna whose eyes were narrowed.

“So, he came after all,” she started darkly.

“Will heard about the medical school here and wanted to check it out.”

“He apparently forgot he was banned from stepping foot in this place.”

“In his defense, he was never told that. And you can’t ban somebody over a relationship gone wrong. Unless he’s committed some capital crime against demigods as a whole or his fellow peers, he’s allowed in.”

Reyna hummed. “And you’re not angry at all about what he did?”

“I still think about it sometimes. Sure, I don’t like him, but he’s not an awful guy. He is trying to make amends with Nico and be a better person in general to those he’s hurt. The effort is there, and I’m not going to alienate him unfairly. If Nico is okay talking with him, then I don’t see why I should still be sour about it either.”

“Even if that’s how you really feel?”

“…Can’t help it sometimes.”

“You know,” Reyna started after a brief pause, “there were times I thought you were the perfect praetor, and times where I felt like it wasn’t the job for you.”

“Why?”

She crossed his arms. “You were everything a model praetor should be: strong, courageous, diligent, adaptable, fair, just. However, you also had a gentle and forgiving heart; still do. Not exactly a trait synonymous with such a strict position in New Rome. Wasn’t too obvious, but it did show at times.” Reyna smiled. “I was always the ‘meaner’ one in those instances.”

“Can’t say I can remember much of then,” Jason admitted, scratching the back of his head. “But I vaguely feel like you were the bad cop, yeah.” She didn’t say anything, only stared. “What?”

“You’re much too kind. You know that, right?”

“Been told a few times, yes. Nico definitely thinks it’ll be my downfall.”

“I have to say I’d agree with him.”

Something else was on her mind, considering the way she kept studying him. Whatever it was, she didn’t bring it up, but instead turned to address Apollo and briefly discuss how the event was going to unfold. Jason decided not to worry about it.

Moments later, he called attention to the Greek demigods and led them to the bridge of the Little Tiber. Reyna was already waiting there with Frank and a handful of legionnaires. Hazel jogged over to meet them and stood at Frank’s side.

“Demigods of Camp Half-Blood, welcome to Camp Jupiter,” Reyna began, voice booming and authoritative. Posture perfect and hands held behind her back, she continued, “It’s a pleasure to see you all after so long. I’m sure you’re eager to party, but first, we need to get you settled in. How does a quick tour of New Rome sound?”

The cheers from the Greeks left a rare smile on her face. “Glad to see that enthusiasm. Praetor Zhang, if you will.”

Frank cleared his throat, looking a little nervous at first, before saying, “Thank you, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano. New Rome is big, and the last thing we want is people getting lost. So, we’re going to assign everyone into groups before we proceed further.”

“I’ll be one of the guides,” Jason spoke up. “When we’re done with the tour, we’ll assign everyone a visitor’s villa for you to stay in. I _know_ I don’t have to remind everyone to be on their best behavior. Any funny business, and you’re done. We’re not in Camp Half-Blood, so we need to abide by our host’s parameters.”

Reyna explained all the rules and regulations of their camp and that of New Rome’s after they got assigned to groups. Should anyone break them, including her own Romans, they’ll be disqualified from participating in the Olympics and the corresponding parties. Apollo also added that he’d be the one helping in any possible punishments since the Greeks were under his supervision. Nobody seemed to object, and Jason hoped it stayed that way.

The tour passed by in a blur within the two hours it took. By the time Jason had led his group (which included Nico and a starry-eyed Blake who kept close to him the whole time) to the villas, everyone was rightfully tired. Reyna had her own group as she tasked Frank with preparing the party at the barracks, and Hazel was seemingly in her element answering anyone’s questions or concerns.

Each visitor’s villa was three stories and rather large. Jason requested these specifically since he wanted to keep siblings together. Apollo had warned him back at Half-Blood that he foresaw some fooling around between couples if Jason didn’t enforce the same cabin rules here. While he didn’t want to rain on anybody’s parade, better to be safe than sorry.

Blake looked disappointed when Jason announced the villas were assigned to specific demigod families. He wondered if Blake wanted to room with Nico, and the tiny, little annoying voice at the back of Jason’s mind rejoiced that Nico would still be staying with him at their own villa. He hoped the voice wouldn’t get louder as their week continued.

The party wouldn’t start for a few more hours, and Reyna assured Jason everything was taken care of so they didn’t need his help. “Get some rest,” she started, a stern look on her face. “You’ve had a long trip. I don’t want you tired for tomorrow’s first round of games.”

Reluctantly, he agreed with her. Once he stepped foot in his own villa, he sighed in relief, dropping his things on the couch.

“Happy to be home?” Nico asked as he locked their front door.

“Yeah.” Jason took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “After being in the car so long with Apollo, I just want some peace and quiet.”

“Can’t blame you. He’s not the best traveling partner.”

Jason hummed in response. Setting his glasses back on his face, he asked, “You didn’t want to stay at one of the other villas for this event?”

Nico shook his head. “No. This one, right here, is my home. Besides, I don’t know anybody, and the last thing I want is to get lumped with the Apollo kids. I’ll die of annoyance.”

“Blake looked a little disappointed.”

“Well that’s on him.” Nico walked to the kitchen, calling, “We should probably go to the market later to buy things for the week. We’ll be busy the rest of the time.”

Following him, Jason replied, “We’re going to eat today though with everyone.”

“I know.” Nico opened the fridge and took out two water bottles. “But Reyna announced the rest of the days everyone would eat in their own homes. So,” he tossed Jason a water bottle, smiling when Jason caught it in time, “I was thinking of cooking Italian food all this week. Sound good? When in Rome, and all.”

“Of course,” Jason said, before taking a large drink of the water. “We’ll switch every day for cooking duty. Anything sounds good at this point, honestly.”

_And anything I get to do alone with you is even better._

  
* * * * *

  
Reyna was more than pleased that everything was going accordingly. The Greeks had relayed that they loved their housing arrangements. Of course, it was a stretch to convince the Senate to rent out villas, but Reyna managed to stroke their egos and remind them that it’d be a chance for New Rome to showcase how much more ‘advanced’ they were as a demigod society. She didn’t believe that, of course. Camp Half-Blood simply didn’t have the resources or the available space to keep demigods safe for years to come. She figured this was the least their Roman brethren could do.

When the party commenced at the barracks, both demigod sides mingled almost instantly. Truly, it was a testament to how well last summer’s convergence went, and Reyna would have to thank Jason again for helping to fortify the bridge between the two camps. She hoped he’d enjoy himself as well and not try to needlessly saddle more work on his back.

Making her observational rounds, she walked around Camp Jupiter’s small villa. Built out of terracotta and glistening white travertine, it held the praetors’ offices, a lush atrium with a fountain, the mess hall, and a connected pavilion. The majority of people were in the recreational hall. Some on the couches, others leaning against the walls, a few were sitting on the steps or against the columns, but most of them were seated or congregated around the tables. Jason and Nico themselves were on one of the couches with Hazel and Frank. They had plates of food on the table next to them as they chatted.

Piper walked over from where her siblings were at and smiled at Reyna. “Is standing around your idea of fun?” she teased.

“No. I just want to do my rounds before settling myself in.” She discreetly took Piper’s hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over the knuckles. “But I promise, once I’m done, I’ll join you. It’s nice getting to know your family.”

“They like you, definitely. Helps that you know more than a thing or two about beauty.”

“Guess that time at Circe’s Spa and Resort paid off. Who knew it’d help me snag a girlfriend and the approval of her family?”

Piper’s face took a more neutral turn. Her fingers laced between Reyna’s. “Do you miss it?” Piper asked.

“Sometimes. It’s the first place I felt truly at home after I knew I was a demigod. Also the last time I’d ever get to spend a somewhat normal life with Hylla.” Reyna patted Piper’s hand. “But that’s in the past, and what I want to focus on now is the future. You’ll meet Hylla in due time, I promise.”

A smile graced Piper’s lips. “Well I can’t wait. If she’s anything like you, I’m sure we’ll get along.”

Reyna returned the smile, but instead of letting Piper lead her away to have fun, she spotted Will in the distance. Reyna let go of her girlfriend’s hand, saying, “I need to do something first, and then I’ll come and join you. Save a plate and a chalice for me, please.”

“Sure thing.”

With a quick secretive kiss on her cheek, Reyna left Piper and strode over to Will, intercepting him from wherever he had intended to go. Hopefully not toward Nico.

“Pardon the interruption,” Reyna started, “You, Solace. May I have a word in private?”

At her presence, his face grew several hues paler. His friends and siblings were looking at him curiously, though he tried to cover up his obvious horror with a dismissing wave, saying, “I’ll be back in a bit guys,” though not in the most steady voice she’s ever heard from a six foot tall boy.

She caught a glance of Nico looking at her alarmingly, to which she only shook her head and shooed her hand at him, giving him the benefit of the doubt that he knew she wouldn’t make a scene. Reyna led Will behind a curtain and down a corridor that led to the villa’s atrium. Nobody was around thankfully, and she could only hope it remained that way.

“Sit,” she advised, gesturing to the ledge of the fountain. “I don’t need to tell you why I pulled you away, right?”

Will quickly sat down, his posture ramrod straight. “Yeah, I know exactly why. Kinda hoping you wouldn’t notice me.”

“Too late for that.” Reyna sat next to him, her face ever serious. “What you did to Nico made me want to ban you permanently from ever stepping foot in this place,” she admitted. “But after some more thought, I realized it wouldn’t accomplish anything productive, nor would it be rational. Though I’ll say it was more rational than me wanting to crush your forearm with my bare hands or hurl you into the nearest wall.”

“And I don’t doubt that you could,” Will replied with a nervous smile, staring at her arms, perhaps noticing she was more toned than he could ever hope to be. “Thanks for not attacking me then.”

“I wouldn’t. It’d be uncouth for my position, and I know Nico would strongly object to it.”

His face softened then. “Did Nico ask you to not do that?”

“No, but I’ve been his friend long enough to understand he doesn’t want needless violence. Even against somebody who’s hurt him like a dagger to the back.”

Will slumped his shoulders, turning his glance to the water. A few drachmas sparkled at the bottom. “I know I messed up. Badly. And I really am trying to make amends with him. I’ve learned some things about myself, things I didn’t see before, even when literally everyone else did.”

“As long as you learn from your mistakes, that’s what matters.”

There was a pause in the air that had Will looking over at her curiously. When neither of them said anything after another minute, Reyna asked, “Is that all?”

“Uh, I’m confused. I don’t know what you want me to say? I’m really, really sorry for what I did to Nico. And I get that it’ll take a while for him to trust me again, but I’ll try my best to make up for everything.”

“Aren’t you going to tell me your side of the story?”

Will looked a bit shocked at that. “My side?”

“Yes. I know for a fact Nico yelled at you plenty, and that both Jason and Hazel aren’t exactly amicable to you right now. Judging by what I know, you don’t think with your brain. You just let your emotions and any past digressions speak for you. So, I’m giving you a chance, right now, to thoroughly think about how you want to articulate you side of the story.”

“Nico already told you everything, I’m sure.”

“When that information was relayed to me was when his breakup with you was still raw. He wasn’t in a calm state of mind, and Jason and Hazel are people who care immensely about him, so their own accounts are undoubtedly slightly biased at minimum. I want to hear it directly from you. And don’t lie to me. I can spot fibbers a mile away, nor does it end well for them.”

His eyes remained wide and eyebrows hiked up, until they slowly regained neutrality seconds later. “You’re not going to yell at me? Call me an asshole, tell me how it’s my fault, etcetera?”

“Yelling? No, there’s no need to worry about that. Concerning the asshole thing however, I still think of you that way, in addition to feeling like it was more of your fault than Nico’s. I might even continue to think of you as an outright jackass even after you explain yourself. But as I’ve said, I haven’t heard your side of the story. I pride myself on making good judgements, and I can’t very well be a productive praetor if I don’t take all perspectives into account. So,” she gestured her hands toward him, “you have the floor, William Solace.”

She listened quietly as Will told his side of the disastrous relationship. Sometimes he got a little too upset when explaining certain things, his voice rising and ranting unnecessarily. Reyna gave him a look and he apologized, huffing his frustrations away, before continuing.

During the conversation, Reyna heard things she hadn’t yet heard from Nico, or from anyone else in his corner. Her eyebrows knit together as she continued to listen to Will’s reasons for being jealous, all of which had to do with Jason’s abnormal closeness with Nico, and Nico continuing to be overly affectionate with him even when he was dating Will.

While he admitted Nico wasn’t technically cheating, he still invested far more emotional vulnerability with Jason than his own boyfriend. When Reyna looked at him skeptically, Will made it clear he’d gain nothing by lying to her. At the end of it all, Reyna was more than a little uncomfortable that Nico omitted such important chunks of the account. Jason did too, though perhaps he caught his behavior a lot sooner than Nico did and didn’t deem it necessary to share because of it.

“And that’s why I was so frustrated,” Will concluded. “I know that trying to control Nico was wrong. He’s his own person, and planning out his life for him was downright shitty. But I was already cheated on once before. I knew that what I saw between him and Jason was just the beginning of history repeating itself. Didn’t help that after our breakup, Nico let it slip he has a crush on Jason. Everything made even more sense, and I’m glad I ended it before things got worse.”

Reyna crossed her arms. “I still find it despicable you tried to control him and schedule his life. But, at least now I can understand why you resorted to such means. Jealousy is hard to overcome, and not everyone can endure it smoothly. That’s not to say you’re off the hook with me, but at least I have a clearer picture now of the situation. Nico’s stubbornness is something he needs to work on, I’ll give you that.”

“So you believe me?”

“I do, but I’d rather not scold you unnecessarily. Hazel and Jason already did enough of that. I will say that Nico was oblivious to his feelings for Jason, in addition to believing he was truly over Percy. He hadn’t interacted with him in months, and he was so—for a lack of a better word—enamored in his relationship with you, that he felt he could honestly move on.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Will said with a sigh, “but it still felt shitty to know he used me, even unintentionally. And it was even more frustrating when nobody would even try to see it from my side.”

“None of your friends knew you and Nico were in a relationship though,” Reyna explained. “Jake only knew the bare minimum about it too. I don’t doubt they’d be inclined to defend you had they known about the odd closeness Nico has with Jason. I think anyone would suspect they’ve been cheated on with those factors.”

“I can’t tell if you’re siding with me or not.”

“I’m taking a neutral stance at the moment,” she clarified. “Now that I know your side, I know how to approach Nico about this.”

“Wait, you’re going to—to tell him?” asked Will, sounding nervous.

“Yes. He won’t be upset, I think. Everything you’ve told me, he already has.” Or most of it anyway. Nico clearly either forgot about the borderline and nearly blatant romantic affections toward Jason, or he truly was more dense than previously believed. Reyna stood up from her perch on the fountain’s edge. “I’ll speak with him later. For now you’re free to return to the party. Thank you for your time.”

Giving her a confused glance, Will rose from his spot, “Yeah, of course,” and walked away. Reyna waited a minute or two before returning back to the party as well. She didn’t want rumors to start if she walked back in with Will, though she couldn’t even be sure others cared.

When she did return to the event, Nico shot out from his spot on the couch and walked toward her. She had wanted to speak with him later, but if he was going to be insistent about what happened, then she might as well rip the band-aid off in one go.

  
* * * * *

  
Seeing Reyna pull Will aside was like a blur of blaring red lights and screeching alarm sirens. Nico couldn’t concentrate on the conversation he was having with Jason, Hazel, and Frank because of it (something about what would be the scariest possibly chimerical combination to exist). Jason noticed his distress and whispered not to worry about it, to trust that Reyna wouldn’t make things worse. If there was anyone who could handle conflict the best in their friend group, it was her.

He took his word for it, or tried to anyway. Every minute that Reyna and Will didn’t reappear was another minute of increased nausea, and even when they did return after five hundred hours, that didn’t help Nico calm down at all.

What did they talk about? Did she scold him? Did Will try to defend himself with bullshit excuses? Did she threaten to harm him? Or ban him even?

All these questions and more kept scrolling like a marquee through Nico’s mind as he got up and walked over toward Reyna, ignoring Hazel’s call to stay. Reyna spotted him, looking collected as always.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” she said, as if she could pinpoint his every concern just by the crease of his brow. “We had a little chat, is all. Honestly, I thought I’d be angrier about the whole thing, but I surprised myself. That’s not all that surprised me, however.”

Nico said nothing, fearing anything that left his mouth would make their conversation look suspicious. They weren’t exactly in private, though now he didn’t know if he ever wanted to find out what Reyna and Will had discussed.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” she started, glancing around, “I’d like to have my own chat with you. I’d rather do it later so you can enjoy the party, but I also understand if you’d like to ease your nerves now and get it over with.”

“Whatever it is, I’d rather get it over with,” Nico replied. “Obviously not here though.”

Reyna agreed, leading him away through the same curtain as she had done with Will. They passed by the atrium and walked through a hallway that lead to her office. Reyna held open the door for him, closing it behind her. She took a seat on the couch and patted the space next to her.

Nico sat, trying to tell himself nothing bad was going to happen, but the buzzing wasps in his stomach said otherwise.

“I’ll start by saying I don’t like Will,” Reyna began. “He’s pretentious, bossy, and somewhat self-absorbed. But,” there was always a ‘but’, “after hearing it straight from the horse’s mouth, I can understand this whole conflict better.”

“There is no conflict,” Nico corrected, “at least not anymore. He’s working on being a better person. I haven’t forgiven him yet, and I don’t care about being his friend, not really. But maybe one day, we can be.”

“I agree he does need to work at rebuilding his friendship with you. I also think that it’s not a one-way street.”

“What?”

Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, folding her hands in her lap. She opened her eyes, continuing, “Will’s actions have no excuse: it was wrong for him to control the relationship, set a schedule for you, and overall try to monopolize your time. I can’t help but wonder, however, what exactly led him to do that.”

“I already told you: he was jealous of my friendship with Jason.”

“Mm-hmm, yes, I know. But _why_ was he jealous? What were you doing with Jason that Will felt like his relationship was threatened?”

“Nothing romantic.”

“Are you sure?”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Did Will say I was cheating on him?”

Reyna shook her head. “No. He acknowledges you weren’t technically cheating.”

“ _Technically?_ ”

“Listen, I know you’d never cheat on anyone. That’s not who you are. But you _are_ dense and inexperienced when it comes to romance. Percy had been your first real crush, right? For a long time, in fact. He even turned into your first love.”

“Just spit it out, Reyna.”

“I’m getting there. Your actions with Jason, while innocent, were also undoubtedly romantic. I don’t blame you for them—”

“Then why are we having this conversation?”

“Because you left out specific details of your fight with Will.”

What was there left to say? Nico had already told Reyna everything that happened that night, and their subsiding arguments the days that followed. He also told her about the schedule, the ultimatums, the downright audacity that Will thought he knew what was best for Nico and so tried to enforce it. That wasn’t what a boyfriend did. At least not a good one.

Nico reminded Reyna of all of this, and while she knew for a fact those things happened, Will apparently shared moments to her that Nico omitted. It’s not like he did it on purpose; they just weren’t too important at the time, at least to him.

“The counselor meetings,” she started, “you’d sit perched on the armrest of Jason’s chair when there were other seats available. The sleepovers? You could’ve used Hazel’s bed, but instead shared it with Jason. You let him touch you as one would a lover when Will was your boyfriend. Nico, people even suspect you and Jason have something going on—that they have a _betting pool_ on it. You and Jason. Not you and Will. This betting pool that stirred from rumors about you and Jason even when Will was your boyfriend. And the icing on the cake? Your picnic with Jason—that was the biggest red flag. I know you saw it as a thing friends do, but on the outside looking in, it seemed like a romantic date between lovers, complete with tender caresses and hand-holding.”

Reyna sighed. “You weren’t cheating, and I believe you. But can you honestly say you were being completely fair to Will?”

This couldn’t be happening. Of all people, Nico thought Reyna would be one the last ones to pick Will’s side.

“I stopped hanging out with Jason when I realized my feelings,” he started, as calmly as he could. “But all of that, what I did, doesn’t excuse Will treating me like shit.”

“No, it doesn’t; it never will. I just find it odd you honestly can’t see why he turned into such a controlling gremlin, and why you think you have little to no fault in this.”

“So you’re blaming _me_ now? Did Will’s charms get to you or something?”

Reyna massaged her temple. “He might be the near spitting image of Apollo, but he’s far from charming. I simply listened to his side, and honestly, putting those pieces in the wedges between the other facts, the whole conflict makes even more sense.”

“He tried to _control_ me,” Nico emphasized, “manipulate me, dictate who I could and couldn’t hang out with. And you’re saying I should apologize to _him?_ ”

“I’m _not_ saying he was right,” countered Reyna, giving him a hard stare, “and I do believe he needs a lot of work to gain your trust back and your forgiveness. However, breakups usually happen because both people were at fault. I’m still on your side—always will be, but can you honestly say you wouldn’t have felt the same way if Will was getting abnormally cozy with his best friend? Told said best friend everything, was completely comfortable with him in public, slept in his bed and sought him out more than you, his own boyfriend? Preferred to be with him than you? You honestly can’t see how Will could’ve been blinded by jealousy?”

Nico couldn’t say anything to that, because she was right, not that he wanted to admit it. He too would suspect Will was cheating, showing more enthusiasm to be with his best friend than his boyfriend. Wasn’t this how Piper felt? Jason was more excited to spend time with Nico than his own girlfriend. And given the fact that Nico had strong suspicions Jason had feelings for him—oh.

With a huff, he replied, “I’d… I guess I’d feel like absolute shit if Will had done that to me.” Nico crossed his arms. “But I honestly didn’t—look, I don’t have a lot of friends, okay? Jason was always so nice to me, and I liked how that felt, that somebody cared. And maybe… maybe it’s because I knew he wasn’t expecting anything, like a kiss or even sex. With Will, I always knew he was waiting for us to take it further, and I wasn’t ready, so I felt a little pressured. I guess that manifested as me being distant with him emotionally, and sometimes physically.”

“And you told him this?”

“Yeah, sort of. I told him I didn’t want to go too fast, that I didn’t mind spending time with his friends, but I wanted to spend time with my own friends too. And maybe I should’ve said no to the sex, or just—I don’t know.”

Nico held his head in his hands, the pads of his fingers pressing into his hairline. “It felt nice to be wanted like that, but looking back, maybe I should’ve handled this whole thing a different way. Will was my first boyfriend, and I didn’t want to lose him, but he was too gung-ho about our relationship, and pulled me along like the rapids. I got overwhelmed, but I didn’t want to lose what I had with him because I knew I’d never get this again. I just thought I’d get used to it eventually.”

“I don’t blame you for that,” Reyna said gently, “blame you for enjoying the feeling of having a boyfriend; it’s a nice feeling to have a partner. Will didn’t handle the whole thing well either: he also thought if you had somebody, then you’d smile more, that a relationship would make everything better, when the reality is that it simply wouldn’t. You both had pure intentions at your cores, but they weren’t executed productively. A simple sorry from Will won’t make everything better, but maybe if you acknowledge how he felt too, then it might help the process.”

When Nico didn’t reply, instead crossing his arms and looking away, Reyna added, “Will had no right to tell you what you could and couldn’t do, to schedule your days, and ultimately try to manipulate you to be his ideal version of yourself. But there is a difference between not doing something because your partner won’t give you permission, and not doing something because it’d be unfair to them. You should’ve hung out with Jason all you liked without needing to ask Will for clearance, but you can’t blame Will for his suspicions, and suspicions only. His behavior after that, while it has a reason, does not have an excuse.”

Reyna stood up, offering her hand toward Nico. “I sound like a broken record, I know. I also understand if you’re upset with me. But as your friend, I wouldn’t be doing right by you if I didn’t give you the honest, hard facts. I want to help you however possible.”

“I know,” replied Nico, taking her hand, “but it’s hard to forgive Will for what he did.”

“I’m not saying you have to forgive him.” Reyna pulled him up to stand. “But talking to him about this, telling him you understand now, will help both of you grow.”

He didn’t have anything to add to that, and she didn’t reprimand him any further. In silence they walked back toward the party, which apparently had gotten louder since they had disappeared. Reyna gave Nico a reassuring pat on the back before walking away in the opposite direction. She gave Will a hard stare when she passed by him (who jumped when he made eye contact) and pointed two fingers to her eyes, and then back again at Will, though otherwise did nothing.

Nico avoided him for the rest of the night, spending his time with Jason, Hazel, and Frank. Leo and Calypso hung out with them for a while before leaving to do something else. Reyna and Piper sat with them afterward until an hour before curfew. Good food and the comfort of his friends, coupled with their laughter, had him momentarily forget his troubles. It was a foreign feeling, but a nice one nonetheless.

The Greeks were escorted back to their villas after the party and were recommended to get an early sleep for the first batch of games tomorrow. Nico used it as an excuse to avoid Jason’s concerns about why Reyna pulled him aside for so long. All he wanted was to sleep to be prepared for the games.

For whatever infernal reason, everyone had to be ready by eight in the morning at the bridge of the Little Tiber. Nico forgot the Romans were accustomed to strict training regimens, so it shouldn’t have been such a surprise. Jason was at the front, explaining how their day would go, but Nico was half-asleep and only caught bits and pieces of the whole thing.

There would be a race, or a discus event, some other thing after that, a Pegasus may be involved somehow, whatever. Breakfast was mentioned somewhere, but knowing the legion, it’d probably be bland and nutritious to start the day. And it was, he realized when he was more awake.

On his plate sat a small bowl of oatmeal, another of grapes, a piece of toast, two eggs, a slice of cheese, and a slice of ham. The most generic breakfast ever, though he supposed the villas were supposed to make up for the other elements of their stay. After all, the Greeks were here to experience a more Roman lifestyle. Nico couldn’t say he was excited.

The Field of Mars was where the majority of the events would take place. Thankfully he wasn’t picked for the first one, which was a simple relay race. There would be another one at the end of the week where he’d most likely have to participate in. Their athletes for the first event was mostly made up of Apollo kids, but some of Ares and Nike as well, with a sprinkle of Athena. Nico supposed the rest of their group wasn’t interested in running so fast at such an early time of the day.

It was close, but the Romans won the very first event. The loss wasn’t good for morale for the Half-Bloods, but Jason, ever gentle and supportive, managed to lift up their team’s spirits, reminding them the Olympics was a Greek thing, and that the underdog gets the loudest cheers.

During the intermission, Nico walked around to stretch his legs, weaving in and out of the crowd that had formed. Apparently veterans and legacies that lived in New Rome were allowed to watch, so tents were set up that sold a variety of food. It all smelled so good, especially the candied almonds. Just as Nico was about to buy a bag, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Will greeted calmly.

“Hey,” Nico replied, knowing exactly what was coming.

“So, um,” Will scratched his head, “I talked to Reyna last night, and then I saw that you also—”

“This really isn’t the time,” Nico said, trying not to sound irritated, “but whatever you have to say, I’ll listen. Just not _here._ ”

“We won’t exactly get a lot of time to be alone—”

Nico shushed him with a finger to his own lips, already fearing he was going to make things worse. “Fine, _okay._ Let’s talk somewhere else.”

He led them both to the outskirts of the field. There was a wall around the entire perimeter, and Nico kept silent until they passed through it. When he was sure they were far enough, he said, “Alright, this should be good.”

“Did we really have to come this far out?” asked Will. “Won’t that look more suspicious?”

“Not if you don’t mention it to anyone, it won’t.” He crossed his arms. “I did talk to Reyna last night. She said you told her your side of the story, but everything she relayed to me I already knew.”

“I know you’re probably mad—”

“I owe you a real apology,” Nico cut in, “but I still can’t bring myself to—what you did to me still makes me pissed when I think about it. But, you know, maybe it wasn’t entirely your fault after all. I need time, more than I thought, so I hope this is enough for now: I’m sorry.”

“Ah, um,” Will scratched the back of his head, “I definitely wasn’t expecting that. Thought you were gonna yell at me or something. I get it though. Actually, I didn’t expect you to forgive me. Hoped for it, but not actual—”

“I don’t yet, not really anyway.”

“—right, so… more time?”

“More time.”

Will nodded, his lips in a thin line. “Gotcha. Well, it’s progress. Baby steps.”

“Yeah.”

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Will asked, “So, um, how are things going with Jason?”

“Don’t start,” Nico sharply replied, his eyes narrowing. “And it’s nobody’s business but mine. Jason and I are friends.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. “Just when I think you and I are starting to get somewhere in the okay zone, you immediately think it’s acceptable to shovel your nose into my personal life.”

“I’m not trying to do anything! But it’s just—well you have like this massive crush on him and I just thought by now something would happen.” Will held his hands up in defense. “This has nothing to do with the bet though, I swear.”

“That’s still going?”

“The pool has gotten larger actually.”

Nico groaned. “Why can’t people mind their own damn business?”

“Can you blame them? You guys spark everyone’s curiosity. It’s actually kinda cute watching you two.”

“What happened to being irresponsibly jealous?”

“That feeling has passed, believe me. Now I just—I don’t know. I guess…” Will huffed, “…I guess I just want you to be happy. And you know, I’m not the person for that, as a partner or even as a friend. But I don’t need to be an Aphrodite kid to know Jason’s a lot more special to you than you let the public believe.”

“This conversation is over,” Nico replied, exasperated. “Again, I’m sorry and shit. Can’t tell you when it’ll completely sink in with what had happened between us, or when my time with being upset with you expires, but I won’t try to kill you in your sleep if that means anything.”

Will gave a short laugh. “Thanks, I think.” A smile. “I know there’s a big chance we won’t ever be friends, but I do want that, if possible.”

“I know.”

“And as your potential friend, I feel like you need to know.”

“Need to know what?”

Clearing his throat, Will began, “Only current legionnaires and other teenage demigods can participate in the mock Olympics, but that’s not stopping any older ones from joining in on the practices, or being a spectator.”

“Yeah, Jason told me. So?”

“So, on my way over to talk to you, I saw Annabeth with one of her siblings. And I know whenever she’s around, Percy’s not too far behind.”

Nico wouldn’t admit he didn’t expect either of those two to attend the Demigod Olympics. He was sure they’d be on some sort of vacation, like on a cruise ship or some other clichéd romantic getaway. Regardless of how they found out or why they decided to spend their summer in New Rome was unimportant. What _was_ important was that he avoid them.

That was easier said than done. (Of fucking course it was.) As he and Will walked back to the Field of Mars, Annabeth made a beeline toward them. Nico didn’t want to think about the reason as to why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/24437728263) for chapter title.]
> 
> A reader asked me if I could begin writing brief summaries of the previous chapter in the new ones since it takes 7-8 days for me to post the next installment. I quite like it, though what do you all think? I hope it's helpful to the rest of you as well.
> 
> Shorter chapter this time for pacing reasons, but believe me, the next one is going to be hella long. It's also filled with more Jasico goodness, and one of my favorite chapters that I've written thus far. I hope it pleases you all when I release it, hee hee.
> 
> I know several of you wanted Reyna to beat the crap out of Will, but I honestly can't see her doing that, at least not in an in-character manner. While I did write Will as having a bigger fault in his disastrous relationship with Nico, that's not to say Nico didn't have his own fault in it too. They both messed up even if their intentions were pure at their cores. It'll still be a while until Nico lets everything settle for good; the final arc will have him patch up things permanently with Will, but how that plays out remains to be seen. I do want them to be friends though, even if it may just end up closer to acquaintanceship.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	65. Luchtkasteel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **luchtkasteel**  
>  [LUCHT·kas·teel] _Dutch_  
>  (n.) lit. "air castle"; a wish or dream one hopes to fulfill in the future, yet will never be achieved, as it is so vast, immense and unlikely

**The story so far...**

Reyna gives Will a piece of her mind about his once disastrous relationship with Nico, but finds the blame to be more divided than she originally thought, and so speaks to him about it as a result. Nico contemplates her rationality and hesitantly admits that perhaps he wasn’t being the best boyfriend to Will either. Lingering hurt and bitterness only allows Nico to give him a small yet honest apology, explaining he still needs time. Will takes what he can get, and warns Nico that Percy and Annabeth will be around for the entire duration of The 2nd Annual Demigod Convergence.

**Onward.**

* * *

 

Nico had no idea what Annabeth could possibly want, though apparently Will did as he left shortly before she reached them. With a quick hello to her and a glance over his shoulder at Nico, he walked back to where the cluster of tents were set up and disappeared.

This was one of the rare times Nico actually wanted Will there, if only not to be alone with Annabeth.

He said nothing, not even as Annabeth tried to smile at him and greet him a good morning. Nico simply stared at her, emotionless. She was sharp, and no doubt the situation would turn out worse if she could sense he was distressed.

“Are you participating in the Olympics?” she asked when Nico regarded her with silence.

“In a few events, yeah.”

“You’ll do great. You always do.”

“Thanks.”

Oh yeah, this was not awkward _at_ _all._

“Look,” Annabeth started, her smile faltering, a sigh escaping her lips, “I’ll just get straight to the point. I know about what happened between you and Percy.”

“Not surprised. He tells you everything, I bet.”

“Most things, yeah.” She crossed her arms. “I figure you’re upset he told me so much.”

“Had a feeling he would anyway. I wouldn’t put it past him.” _Considering he can’t trust me, why should I trust him?_ is what he wanted to add, but decided against it.

“I’m not going to do the work for him,” Annabeth continued, “but he does still feel bad about everything that’s happened.”

“He can’t change the past, and neither can I. We just learn from it and move on.”

“And I agree. With that being said, I do have some things I’d like to talk with you about.”

Now wasn’t the place or time, but Nico didn’t want to keep worrying over what Annabeth could possibly want with him. He glanced around, observing any passerby. They were still far enough away from the tents that nobody should bother them. He hoped it remained that way, because he would honestly puke if he allowed the gruesome anxiety of a potential eavesdropper to take over him.

“Then go, share what you have to say,” he replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. Annabeth studied him for a moment, so perhaps he wasn’t as successful as he would have liked. Nico crossed his arms tightly against his chest, waiting for her to say something.

Annabeth hummed. “I’ll start by asking how you feel about me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you hate me, or even dislike me to some degree? After everything that Percy has told me, it’s something I’ve been wondering.”

No, he didn’t hate her; there was no need. Like he had told Percy before, it wasn’t his or her fault that they fell in love with each other. These things happened, and to hate somebody for something they can’t control was unfair. Nico may have been jealous of Annabeth once upon a time, but that Nico didn’t exist anymore, and neither did his feelings.

He said as much to her in response.

“But,” he added, “I did sort of dislike you in the very beginning, after I knew I had a crush on him.” Nico shrugged. “I was young and honestly, not very smart about a lot of things. As to how I feel about you now? I honestly can’t give you an opinion. I suppose I just don’t have one of you. I don’t know you, and you don’t know me, so.”

“That’s fair.” She was quiet for a moment, studying him again. “Honest question: do you think it would’ve made a difference if somebody was there for you?”

“Meaning?”

“I’ve always wondered,” she tucked a curly lock of hair behind her ear, “if I had been there for you after Bianca’s passing, if anything would’ve been different. Maybe you wouldn’t have felt so alienated. She trusted us—Percy and I—to look after you, but we didn’t do a very good job. Sometimes I wonder if she’d be disappointed. She gave her life to help us, and yet we couldn’t do this one thing for her.”

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat, refusing to let Annabeth see even an ounce of his lingering lament. “I’m not a Hecate kid, so I don’t know what would’ve happened had you done that,” he replied calmly. “Maybe I would have turned out better, and maybe I’d just find another way to be the same dark and dreary version of myself now.”

“That’s not what I meant. Things happened to you—things you shouldn’t of had to go through by yourself, or at all. I didn’t intend to imply—”

“Yeah, I know. But to be frank, no matter what would’ve happened back then, I’m still a Hades kid. People are always going to suspect me first of everything unfortunate that happens to either camp. Hazel got all the ‘nice’ parts, the pretty gemstones and stuff, in addition to Hecate’s favor. Me? I raise the dead, talk to ghosts, plants die around me, and I feel colder than a corpse.”

Annabeth kept a poker face, but the rise of her chest as she breathed in deeply betrayed her façade. “No matter how you try to spin it,” Nico continued, “people will always dislike me the most out of everyone, regardless if you would’ve looked after me or not. Hell, they thought I was obnoxious even _before_ my dad claimed me, including Percy. I was a damn child. Excuse me for behaving like one.”

He shrugged. “But anyway, that’s just the truth about Hades kids. We can either let it get to us, or overcome it. I chose the latter. Now I can safely say I don’t feel ashamed or disappointed to be his son. He’s a great dad in comparison to literally every other divine parent out there, and I think that’s the important part. So don’t flatter yourself so much to think you would’ve made a big difference—neither of us can know that for sure. As far as you know, I would’ve literally hated you because Bianca went to help rescue _you_ from possible death, yet _she_ was the one who died in the process. Then for you to try and come to be her replacement? I can’t say I would’ve welcomed you with open arms.”

“You have a point,” Annabeth finally said. “I wasn’t trying to flatter myself though; it was simply genuine curiosity.”

“Are you satisfied now?”

“More or less.”

Nico sighed. “So are we done then? I don’t hate you, but I don’t actually care about what you do, or what Percy does anymore. Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of.” Annabeth studied him again. “I’m sorry for not being a better friend.”

“Well, you can make up for lost time by keeping a tight leash on Percy, for starters. He’s an idiot and lets his mouth run a mile a minute without thinking if he’ll burn and crash because of it.”

It was slight, but she smiled. “Can’t argue with you there.” It fell just as quickly as it had appeared. “Just one more thing: you truly are over him?”

“Do you want me to swear on it?” he asked, wondering if this was her inkling of jealousy showing.

“No, again, it’s just curiosity.”

“Then yeah, I am honestly over him. Thank the gods too. He doesn’t need his ego stroked.”

“He definitely doesn’t.” Annabeth cleared her throat. “Anyway, thanks for taking the time to talk with me. Honestly I thought you’d avoid me.”

“I wanted to, but you’d just pursue me until you were satisfied; there’d be no point in me hiding. For what it’s worth, I trusted that you wouldn’t drag this out, and you didn’t, so thanks.”

“If you say so, but,” she held her hands up, “I won’t bring it up again.” Annabeth nodded her head toward the tents. “Are you going to continue watching the games?”

“Wanted some candied almonds first, but yeah I guess.”

“You mean ones like these?” Annabeth held up a small bag of the treat. Nico could see them coated in sugar from where he stood, tightly packed in their funnel-shaped plastic prison.

“Yeah, like those.”

“Saw you looking at them earlier before Will pulled you away for whatever it was,” she said, a genuine smile surfacing to her lips. “Thought I might use this as a peace offering before I spoke with you, but I figured you were more mature than that.”

“Well thanks.” He didn’t want to ask her if he could still have them. Then she’d know how desperate he was for the sweet treats, and she’d probably continue to look at him like a little kid. Not that he particularly cared anymore. Still….

“So you’re just going to throw them away?” asked Nico, his arms crossed, trying his best not to look interested.

“No. You can have them if you’d like. I don’t care much for sweets.” She tossed the bag to him and he caught it firmly in his palm. “I have to get back to my seat,” she informed, turning away. “Take care, Nico.”

“You too,” he replied quietly. Whether Annabeth heard him or not, it didn’t particularly matter. He just hoped now neither she nor Percy would bother him anymore about old feelings. They were dead, and the coffin was tightly sealed, never to open again. He had more important things to look forward to, even if they simultaneously caused him complications.

“Hmm, I wonder if Jason likes candied almonds.”

  
* * * * *  
  


While several demigods from both sides were sore throughout the week, their exhausted, lazy smiles hinted at a kind of contentment. Jason was relieved to see it.

The same couldn’t be said for Nico. The mock Olympics definitely wasn’t his cup of tea, no matter how hard Jason tried to match his strengths to each competition he was assigned: the discus throw made him dizzy, causing him to lose that match, though the javelin toss he managed to tie with his opponent, a legacy of Mercury.

Jason gave him a choice of the final competition, either boxing or running in the relay race, since Nico made it clear he wouldn’t be participating in the wrestling tournament. Jason couldn’t blame him. Nico wasn’t weak at all, but he was definitely small in comparison to the other athletes assigned to that event. Plus, he didn’t exactly fancy having some guy grope Nico all over his body, if only to throw him down forcefully on the mat. Nico, on his back sweating profusely, panting and cursing, groaning, his face flushed bright red—

Okay, no, Jason was _not_ going to go there. Nope. Not today, or for the rest of his life.

Instead, Nico opted to run in the relay race on the last day of the competition. He would’ve participated in boxing, though he worried he might unfairly take out any repressed anger on his opponent. He believed him. If Nico could give a solid right hook to him in his sleep, hard enough to draw blood, Jason didn’t doubt he could deal a harder one while awake. Best to avoid any unnecessary injuries.

He did however offer to spar with Jason for his own boxing match. Neither the Greeks nor Romans were allowed to practice for the Olympics beforehand, as Reyna felt it’d be unfair to the Greeks who have a much different training regimen than the one strictly implemented in the legion. Therefore, if anybody wanted to practice for any of the events, they had to do it the day before their assigned match in the colosseum or wherever else was appropriate.

At first Jason didn’t fancy trying to land a hit on Nico, but a fist to the left jaw reminded him Nico was a powerful fighter regardless of his body mass or size. Jason also knew his opponent would be a big burly demigod of Mars, and he wasn’t about to lose so late into the competition.

Of course, his sparring session with Nico would be going much better if he didn’t look so damn hot and enticing while doing it.

Nico wore fingerless boxing gloves and the standard headgear, hair bound back in a ponytail. He was actually wearing a sleeveless shirt this time around. With the back of his arm, Nico wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, the same side where Jason managed to land a hit on him. He gestured with his hand for Jason to come at him again.

And he did, though not without a struggle. Nico was nimble and fast. Jason was only able to make contact with him a few times. Most of the time, he grazed his arm or the side of his face, a face which had gradually shaven off the remaining baby fat from last year and was looking a lot more defined and angular. Softer features remained though, like his large eyes and cute nose. But in general, Jason definitely couldn’t keep calling Nico cute anymore, though saying that aloud was _a lot_ less suspicious than outright calling him hot or sexy.

That couldn’t bode anything productive.

Exactly when was the last time Jason had really _looked_ at Nico? Not since their supposed platonic ‘friend-date’, and that was almost a year ago. He was still so remarkably beautiful— _gorgeous,_ increasingly so as time passed, apparently. From the shape of his jaw that connected to his slender neck, trailing down to the lean muscle on his arms, embellished with scars, and even down to his flat stomach, not visibly defined like Jason’s or somebody bigger, but still rightfully taut. Nico’s movements were feline-esque, fluid, precise, and even a tad graceful as he dodged Jason’s fists almost effortlessly.

Vaguely he wondered how much more attractive Nico would get in the future. What would he look like next year? Or at eighteen? Twenty? Twenty-five? By then surely he’d be one of the hottest people in existence. Jason would literally bet any amount of money on that potential fact. But right now he needed to focus on Nico as an opponent, as hard as it was to concentrate.

It was like the guy was walking on air, or at the very least, gliding. He must have really great calves, and Jason wondered if his bare thighs were as nice to look at as everything else—

—then his face met the floor, receiving a mouthful of dirt in the process.

“Guess I win,” Nico said as Jason tried to reorient himself with reality, jaw stinging from the punch. “Man, I hope _you_ win tomorrow. From what I saw tonight, I’m having doubts.”

“Sorry,” came Jason’s apology. He took the hand Nico offered to help him up. As he came to stand, his head throbbed. “You really got me there.”

“Don’t expect anything less from a son of Hades.”

“Oh I don’t. I’m just impressed, is all.” Jason wiped away the small amount of blood from the corner of his lip. “I knew you were strong, but to have such a bold reminder—well I wasn’t expecting it. Does that make sense?”

Nico smiled, his chest rising and falling as he panted for breath. “Not really, but I’ll let you slide. The important thing is that you remember not to get distracted for tomorrow.”

“I won’t make that mistake again.”

“Why weren’t you paying more attention?”

_Because you’ve grown unbelievably hot_ , is what Jason wasn’t going to say. Instead, he calmly replied, “A lot was on my mind. Maybe I was just tired too. Haven’t gotten to rest much since we got to New Rome.”

“As admirable as your work ethic is, you really should take breaks.”

“I will, once this whole thing is over.”

He meant it, but not as Nico probably thought of it.

Before Jason departed with everyone to New Rome, he had spoken with Reyna about moving. Since he was already in California, he saw no need to go back and bring all his belongings across the country a second time. While he left his furniture in Cabin One, everything else (save for Nico’s clothes) he packed with him to bring to New Rome, unbeknownst to Nico himself.

The college the Senate had arranged for Jason accepted his ‘legit’ transcripts. In addition, he managed to rent a modest apartment in a quiet neighborhood filled with several apartment buildings (that mostly housed college-age kids no less) thanks to the sum of money the Senate had given him for his service as Pontifex Maximus. In exchange, however, he had to agree to at least still give his input on demigod-related things, though they promised to keep it to a minimum. He gave them the benefit of the doubt.

Jason would be starting school and a new, mostly normal life, in two months.

A new life he had yet to mention to Nico. Out of cowardice, he refrained from telling him. Where would he even begin? And where would that leave them? He had to tell him before the Demigod Olympics ended and before the Greeks went back to New York, because Jason wouldn’t be going with them.

That meant he needed to make the most of his time with Nico here. He might not get a lot of it in the near future. Better to make the end memorable with what little time he had left.

“Say, Neeks,” Jason started, taking off his own headgear and gloves, “you ever been to a Roman bathhouse?”

“You think I would have after visiting this place so many times, but no. Why?”

“Would you like to go, right now?”

“Now? It’s kind of late, isn’t it?”

“Not really. Plus, there won’t be many people at this hour. I can ask for it to just be us two because of that reason. You do have to go in naked though.”

Whether it was from their sparring or from that little factoid, Nico’s cheeks turned a faint pink. He glanced at the ground, rubbing at his arm. Before he could voice anything he was thinking, Jason added, “If you want to wear a towel around your waist the whole time, that’s fine too. But you can’t have anything else on.”

He didn’t get a response for a good minute, Nico’s eyes trained on the ground. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. The bathhouse was meant to be relaxing, but if it’d only make Nico uncomfortable, then they could always do something else. Jason voiced as much when he still didn’t get a response.

“It’s not, um,” Nico began, removing his headgear, “not that I’m uncomfortable trying it. It does sound relaxing, but also unhygienic and—well how often do they clean it?”

“There’s like a thirty minute waiting period every time a group is let in so the staff can drain the water and clean the basin.”

“Ah.” He took off his gloves slowly, apparently finding the stitching to be a marvel.

“Nico, we really don’t have to go. We can just eat someplace and then go home.”

“We can try it. I’ve never been there, but I have heard from Hazel and Reyna that it’s nice. Do we have to stay for a long time?”

“No. If I ask for a private time slot, they clear the first two baths. There will still be people in the third one, but by the time we get to that stage, they’ll be gone. Again, we don’t have to do this. I just thought it’d be a good cool down thing we can do. There’s plenty of other things that—”

“Really, it’s fine. And I’d like to stay in each one no more than ten minutes. If what you said is true, then I’d like to try it.” Clearing his throat, Nico asked, “So, how does this work? Do we have to pay or something?”

“I get to go in for free, and I’m sure my plus one can too.”

They took a bus to New Rome’s bathhouse. It was the largest structure in the whole city, being only outmatched by the size of the colosseum, which in reality, was slightly larger than the original one in Italy. The bathhouse was four stories and elegantly carved with capitals of the columns, other flourishes, reliefs and friezes depicting Roman gods on the exterior. All the windows were lit up, some open, and some not. Several people were leaving the premises, likely to return to their homes. They did spot some demigods from the legion and Camp Half-Blood, but otherwise didn’t approach them.

Inside, the lobby looked like that of a hotel’s. Jason explained that while the architecture tried to stay true to the ancient times, most of everything else reflected their modern society, and that the bathhouse was essentially a giant spa. After signing in and asking for the private time slots, Jason guided Nico to the atrium. It was a lush, open garden at the center of the bathhouse where several people, either in their casual clothes or in robes, were lounging about under the various soft lights hung up above, wires connecting to all sides of the open roof. Corinthian columns lined the perimeter, a walkway behind it, leading to several different rooms including the lobby.

Jason explained the bathhouse was the pinnacle of social interaction at New Rome. People would even celebrate weddings, birthdays, anniversaries, and other special occasions on the second floor. There was a gift shop on the ground floor where people could buy scented shampoo, soap, oils, and other things, along with particular foods like cheese and grapes. A gym, swimming pool, and recreational room were also on the ground floor. There were also rooms for massages and things like mud baths.

The second floor was where people reserved the hall for special events, and also had a patio that overlooked the pool, and a library. The third floor had a restaurant and lounge, and the fourth contained several rooms like an actual hotel. Jason clarified it was mostly soundproof and usually reserved for couples. He hoped Nico understood the implications of that.

He first led them to the _apodyterium_ where they’d store their clothes in an assigned locker (in their case, a joint locker just to make things easier). Jason tried not to stare as Nico undressed, knowing he was probably nervous doing this. From the corner of his eyes, he did accidentally catch when Nico stretched his arms over his head to remove his shirt. He didn’t have any visible abdominal muscles, but there also wasn’t an ounce of fat on him.

Jason turned away when Nico went to the belt buckle of his jeans, and instead focused on getting his own clothes stored in the locker as quickly as possible. Neither of them looked at each other, instead opting to wrap a towel around their waists before they removed their underwear. Jason decided to keep it on the whole time, if only for Nico’s sake.

They couldn’t go any further than the locker room until one of the staff members gave them the okay. Nico was quiet as they entered the _frigidarium._ He yelped in surprise however at the cold temperature once he stepped foot in the water.

“You’d think I’d be used to this by now,” Nico commented, as he slowly eased himself onto the stone step under the water, “considering I’m literally not a warm person.”

“It does take some getting used to,” replied Jason, shivering a bit. “I haven’t been here in ages, so I forgot what it felt like.” He closed his eyes and dunked his head in the water, coming up quickly as the cold temperature stung at his skin. Nico reluctantly followed his example. His bangs plastered against his face when he came up, obscuring his eyes.

Jason chuckled as Nico spit the hair out of his mouth, desperately trying to wipe his bangs off to the side. “What’s so funny?”

“You look like a yak with all that hair.”

“Gee, thanks.” Nico sat down next to him on the stone step, his back against the edge of the bath. He slouched, the water coming up to his shoulders. “So, what exactly do we do here? Just sit or what?”

“Relax. That’s the purpose of all of this. I’ve got to be honest though: I’m getting a little bored already.”

Nico shook his head. “Again with the busy bee thing, huh?”

“Well sorry, but I’m not used to just sitting around doing nothing! As much as I want to relax, it’s hard to make my body adapt to that mindset.”

“I don’t blame you.” Nico hugged himself with his arms, hands rubbing against them. “I can’t exactly relax here either; it’s so damn frigid. Please tell me the next bath is warmer.”

“It is. We’re not supposed to stay too long in this bath anyway. The next room, the _tepidarium_ , has the warm water and is also where we’ll actually bathe.”

“Good, because I’d hate for my sweat to freeze and then smell even worse.”

They talked for a few more minutes in the near-frigid water. Jason explained the bathhouse was immensely large not only because of all the facilities it offered, or because of the patron traffic that gave it good profits, but because unlike the pool, the baths weren’t co-ed. The women’s baths, while smaller in ancient times, were just as big as the men’s today, and so the entire bathhouse needed a lot of room to hold the same amount of space.

Jason specified that visits to the bathhouse were to be reserved three days in advance if you wanted to attend before eight in the evening. The gift shop was the only facility open to everyone, reservation or not. Somehow their conversation about the technicalities of the bathhouse got into a thorough analysis of how in the world narwhals could possibly swim comfortably with such a big horn where their nose should be, and Jason decided they had enough of the _frigidarium._

The warm water of the _tepidarium_ was a gift from the heavens. They were both given their choice of a loofa sponge, shampoo, and soap before entering. As requested, the bath was completely vacant. Nico still sunk below the water up to his elbows regardless. He lathered his hair with shampoo and glided his fingers through it, the suds decorating his dark locks like snow. His eyes were closed, face relaxed as he massaged his scalp.

Maybe the bathhouse, while it had pure intentions, was a bad idea, as Jason couldn’t even concentrate on scrubbing himself clean. He kept glancing at Nico every so often when he was sure his eyes were still closed. Nico swam over to one of the columns that was dispelling water from a stone lion’s mouth like a showerhead. He turned away from Jason, rising just high enough to wash out his hair. The water dripped around his neck, over his shoulders, down his back, specifically along the grove of his spine, and melding with the bath water at his midsection.

He cataloged every visible scar Nico adorned, noticing how he still tried to hide himself under the water as he scrubbed his arms. Oh. Maybe it wasn’t necessarily the partial nudity that had him try to hide away. Nico didn’t come back to sit next to Jason, instead remaining close to the column with the lion head on it.

Once Jason caught Nico staring at him as he washed his own hair. Nico quickly focused on the soap suds of his other arm. He asked Jason to turn around as he washed below the waist, and he gladly complied. No need to risk an embarrassing bodily response (see: boner) to getting a good look at the rest of Nico’s bare and tantalizing physique. That’s not what friends do, and he instantly felt ashamed for knowing it would happen too.

_Hades will hang me out to dry._

The last room, called the _caldarium_ , was the hottest room and also meant as a sauna. While there was a bath with hot water, Nico decided he’d rather sit in the steam than in a boiling basin of liquid, lest he want to feel like bathing in chicken broth. Jason sat a foot away from him for a little while. He stared ahead, feeling if he looked at Nico, he’d just make him uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“For what?” Nico asked, sounding confused.

Jason still didn’t face him. “You haven’t been enjoying yourself, have you?”

“It’s just new to me, that’s all. But the water did feel good, and I do feel a lot more relaxed. Why would you think I wasn’t enjoying myself?”

“You’ve hid under the water for as long as possible, whenever possible.” He glanced at Nico. “So I feel bad that I convinced you to visit this place.”

“I decided on my own; you could’ve convinced me for five hours and I still could have said no. But it’s not that I hate it or anything. It’s just,” he looked away, staring ahead of him, “difficult I guess for me not to—I just kept comparing myself to you, okay? Seeing you like this reminded me how inferior I am in looks.”

“Nico that’s not true.”

“Say it all you’d like, but that’s not going to change my mind.” He looked down at his lap, tracing a scar on his knee. “Got this when I tripped somewhere out in the Redwoods. Stumbled on a small rock as I was running from a monster. Damn thing was sharper than it looked.”

“What?”

“You said one day when I was ready, I could tell you how I got all my scars, right? Well I figure now is as good of a time as any to start.”

He didn’t wait for Jason to respond, continuing, “You know what these are from.” He pointed to the large scars on his arms. “Fucking mutt. I thought my arms were going to get ripped out of their sockets.” Another scar was underneath his last rib on the right side of his body. “Here a griffon got to me somewhere in Nevada. There was a baby with it, so I’m sure it thought I was going to do something to its kid.”

Not all the scars had stories by the time Nico was done, or at least, stories he was willing to tell. The majority were just random monster attacks, and Jason didn’t press him for clarifications on the scars he omitted.

“The rest of them,” Nico stood up, “are for another day. The steam is getting to me, so I’d like to leave now.”

Jason followed him without a word.

The only thing he did was explain cold water would be poured on the people who left the sauna, and were given the option to bathe again. Nico found it counterproductive, stating that they should have the bath last if people were just going to get sweaty and smelly again in the sauna.

Feeling unmotivated to take another bath, Nico merely dumped the cold water over himself without bothering to use soap a second time. He’d rather not shave off more skin than was necessary, according to him.

“And that’s the Roman bathhouse,” Jason said, when they exited the _caldarium._ “You can also get a massage if you’d like.”

“I’d rather not have a stranger touch me so thoroughly, thanks. Maybe some other time.”

They were given two white, fluffy robes and a pair of comfortable sandals by the employees stationed at the end of the room. Jason explained they were free to explore the other facilities so long as they kept on both articles of clothing.

Nico pulled the robe over himself before removing his towel, setting it in the designated basket with the other ones. Jason followed his example before walking with him back to the atrium. There were less people there now, probably since only two hours remained before the bathhouse had to close.

“You hungry?” Jason asked. “We can eat something at the restaurant.”

“Do we have time?”

“Yeah. The cooks are good at what they do, so it shouldn’t take so long.”

“Well, if you insist,” came Nico’s nonchalant reply, though his hungry eyes once he saw the menu said the contrary.

They were seated outside where the atrium was visible down below. A glass candle glowed at the center of their table as they ate their complimentary salad and breadsticks. Of course, being as how it was New Rome, most of the menu items were Italian food, though there were some other recognized world cuisine options such as French food or Mexican food. Creatures of habit, both of them ordered Italian food.

“Did you enjoy your first trip to the bathhouse?” asked Jason. He watched as Nico slurped up a string of pasta into his mouth.

“Yeah, I did,” he replied. “I actually enjoyed it more than I thought I would. It was a little… unnerving at first, and embarrassing. Thank the gods for the towels though.”

“That also takes some getting used to. But thank you for trying it. With everything that’s been going on, we haven’t gotten much of a chance to hang out.”

“True. But now that the infirmary is done and the Olympics will be over in one more day, you and I can hang out more when we return to Camp Half-Blood.”

Jason should tell him now, before things got worse. But as Nico went off on a tangent, explaining everything they could do in the city to hang out, it was becoming increasingly difficult to just spit it out that Jason wouldn’t be going back. Nico looked forward to spending some time with him, venturing New York’s art museums or even going to the zoo. While reserved, the faint smile on his lips made Jason feel guilty, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to do all of these things with Nico for the rest of the summer.

“—ace?”

“Huh?”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You okay? You sort of spaced out there.”

“Oh, um, yeah I’m fine. Just tired is all. Plus this food is really getting to me. It’s so good, I’m getting sleepy.”

“It does taste delicious, but your cooking is better, honestly.”

Jason smiled. “Don’t let the chefs hear you say that. We won’t get tonight’s house dessert.”

“Can we skip dessert here? I mean, we have ice cream at home, some bananas, chocolate syrup—we could make a sundae or something.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want to do.”

“Well, what do _you_ want to do?”

“Anything you’d like, so long as we do it together.”

Nico blinked at him for a silent moment before glancing down at his plate. He timidly ate another string of pasta. Jason himself felt bashful. Apparently he didn’t have the best judgement, considering he just realized their entire trip to the bathhouse was vaguely romantic.

It didn’t help that his mind drifted to the couples he saw walking by, probably on their way to the fourth floor, and he definitely didn’t need to think of _that_ while Nico was sitting right across from him, but of _course_ he’d instantaneously remember how Nico looked earlier, sweaty and flushed, hair sticking to his forehead and his body stretching as he slipped his shirt off—

“Hey so,” Nico began, thankfully cutting off Jason’s thoughts which were very quickly oozing into the gutter, “do we get our clothes back or what? Or like, some complimentary gift basket or something? Spas do that sort of shit, right?”

Jason took a sip of his cold water before answering, “Uh, yeah we just go pick up our stuff from the locker, and we can head into the gift shop if you want. They do have this thing where you can pick selected items from their store and have it put into a gift basket.”

“Oh, okay. Just curious.” Nico pushed around a mushroom in the Alfredo sauce. “Thanks for tonight. I needed all of this.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Honestly I was a little reluctant to invite you, only because I know how you are with nudity and, um, stuff.”

Nico shrugged. “It’s fine in this case. I mean, not that I enjoy looking at naked people or anything, or that I like being naked, but if I’m naked with you—” he cleared his throat, the color in his cheeks quickly deepening, “—I mean if you’re _there_ with me so I don’t feel so fucking awkward, then it makes the situation tolerable. I won’t be the only one embarrassed.” He stuffed his face with more pasta and said no more.

Jason decided not to comment on it, and instead moved on to the topic of what the bathhouse sold in the gift shop. No need to risk him slipping up as well, or even think back to his conversation with Thalia that it was possible Nico had feelings for him. He especially didn’t need to think about _himself_ being naked with an equally naked Nico in a more private setting. The robe wasn’t exactly made of steel.

After they got their customized gift basket (Nico mildly complaining about the price), they shadow-traveled back to their villa. A large sundae was shared as they watched a movie, side by side on the couch, close enough that their shoulders touched. Nico still smelled like the shampoo from the bathhouse: pine needles with the subtly of mint. How Jason wanted to run his fingers through his hair, embrace him in his arms, whisper into his ear how proud he was, proud of how far Nico has come since the beginning of their friendship, after the Will breakup, and after the heart-to-heart with Percy.

There were so many things Jason wanted to tell him, but decided it was best not to bring them up. Thalia’s assumption haunted the back of his mind, as hard as he tried to keep it locked away. The more he thought about it, the more his resolve weakened, and the more he wanted to tell Nico how madly in love he was with him, how he’d go to the moon and back if Nico asked, that he’d even crush the world with his bare hands if that’s what Nico wanted.

But he knew Nico would never ask him to do such a thing. He was too kind and selfless for that, and didn’t know how to want things for himself in the first place. Even so, Jason couldn’t help but wonder, if he was something Nico wanted, and if true, in exactly what way.

While he trusted Nico and knew him better than anyone else, he couldn’t help but fear (regrettably so) there was still an inkling of standard Nico would hold him up to. If Jason learned anything from the Will fiasco, it’s that he would be damned before he became a replacement for anyone.

  
* * * * *  
  


The bathhouse trip with Jason was definitely an experience Nico didn’t need to try again if he could avoid it. Not that he outright hated it (his muscles did feel a lot more relaxed afterward), but the front row seat he got to Jason’s divine physique left him feeling both aesthetically inferior, and rightfully aroused. It took all he had to contain himself and make Jason believe his calm and collected demeanor.

Watching Jason’s boxing match didn’t help either. Nico had been so entranced by Jason’s sculpted body that he almost forgot muscles served an _actual_ function other than making people look attractive.

Every swing he took at his opponent (some kid of Mars, who was shockingly bigger than Jason) was unrestrained and precise. Even with the protective head gear and boxing gloves, both boys were throwing some really hard punches. The rules stated you shouldn’t punch so hard that you’d kill your opponent (knock outs were okay), but going easy on them was also an insult. Nico was sure most Romans would rather die in the supposedly friendly Demigod Olympics than have the Greeks go easy on them. From the shouts of the crowd, Nico assumed the feeling was mutual.

Piper was surprisingly vocal about her support, even cursing profusely as she rose from her seat next to Nico to cheer Jason on. Leo kept laughing at her enthusiastic blood lust, and from a few seats down of the row in front of them, Will cast them a concerned—almost horrified—glance. Annabeth had been sitting in the very first row with some of her college friends, Percy and his own pals right next to them. He didn’t look at Nico once the whole time, though Nico thought he felt quick glances cast his way from Percy’s direction.

From the other side of the arena were the Romans, cheering on their teammate. Hazel tried to give her support as best as possible with Frank, though Reyna’s vocal enthusiasm seemed to unnerve most of the crowd. Apollo and Calypso were sitting in what the god liked to call The Emperor’s Box, since they were both divine beings and should be treated as such. Conceited.

The bell rang for a quick water break to let both combatants settle down and hydrate. Piper sat back down in her seat with a huff. “That Mars guy doesn’t know what coming to him,” she said, hands crunched into fists on her lap. “He may be bigger, but Jason can take him.”

“So long as there aren’t any bricks involved,” Leo said with a straight face.

Piper shot him a look. Leo held his hands up defensively. “I’m not counting him out! But he does look a little tired, doesn’t he? Cap organized the majority of this event and now he’s participating in it too? He needs to relax.”

“Jason wants to support our team.”

“Yeah, and that’s great and everything but—”

“He’ll be fine,” Nico assured. “As sad and frustrating as it is, Jason’s good at saving up a reserve of energy when it’s necessary.”

“You better be right, Ghostbuster.” Leo said no more once the bell rang again for the fight to continue. Piper looked at him oddly, though she quickly returned to shouting her support from where she stood.

In truth, Nico only wanted to shut down Leo’s concerns to erase his own. Jason did look tired, even for someone participating in a boxing match. Nico kept telling himself Jason simply needed more sleep, and so riddled his thoughts from the bathhouse visit as a distraction. Feeling embarrassed in regards to Jason’s body was a lot more tolerable than thinking about Will’s diagnosis that Jason had a higher fatality risk than the majority of demigods.

One wrong move from the Mars kid, and Jason could be in serious jeopardy.

_Don’t think about it Nico. Focus on something else._

There were about three minutes left for the whole match. Jason was slightly smaller than the Mars guy, though it gave him the advantage of being nimbler. He swerved his body around the punches and threw them back, ducking and jerking away from the flurry of fists aimed at him. Jason swung his right fist to the guy’s left jaw, causing him to teeter, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Even from where Nico sat, he could still see the sweat absorbed on Jason’s skin and the small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Jason wiped it away with the back of his arm before his opponent threw the next punch. Blocking it with both arms raised in front of him defensively, Jason punched him again, causing the guy to stumble farther than last time. Nico hoped that meant it was almost over.

Most of the Greeks were shouting now as they cheered Jason on, the Romans being just as loud on the other end. While not everyone was watching for support (Jason half-naked and showing off his working muscles? That rightfully gathered clusters of giggling girls on both sides, fanning themselves, probably in severe need of a gallon of water each), at least their presence would help Jason through the final stretches of the last round.

When the timer reached ten seconds, Jason threw one final punch, knocking out his opponent onto the mat. The referee counted to ten, and when the Mars kid didn’t rise, Jason was declared the winner.

Like a wall around Nico, Greek demigods rose in a wave, dropping any snacks or drinks they may have had in their hands. Over the joyous shouts of his teammates, he vaguely heard the Romans groan on the other end. Nico didn’t hear any bitter comments though. He was sure it had to do with Reyna as she hated sore losers, and the first Roman to be a bad sport would not only have to do fifty of all standard exercises, but also clean up the shit from the Pegasi stalls. Not a fun time.

It ended up getting too noisy, so he used the darkest shadow near him, and traveled away to the locker room of the colosseum where he knew Jason would retreat to.

As the boxing match was the last event for the day, the underground rooms and passages were fairly empty. Nico popped out of one of the many shadows in the hallway that led to the locker room. He heard the door open from within and peeked around the corner to scan his company.

Only Jason and an older veteran legionnaire were present, the latter congratulating him on his win. Before he left, he advised Jason to come to the medical bay for relief after he showered. Jason sighed, taking out his towel to wipe the sweat and dried blood away from his face.

Though he was still worn and sweaty, that didn’t make him any less attractive. The sweat coated on his skin gave it a mild glisten as he moved around the locker room. While it was painful to see his bruises and the red, probably sore, marks on his skin, it was simultaneously becoming on his stature, something Nico didn’t dare to voice aloud.

Jason walked over to the shower stalls on the other end of the room and opened the door to one somewhere in the middle. The stalls themselves obscured only up to a person’s elbows, but the doors only came up to about a few inches above the waist. Must’ve been a Roman thing since they didn’t seem to care all that much about modesty, the bathhouse being a prime example.

Instead of watching Jason from behind the wall like a creep, Nico _should_ have approached him, and had planned to, really. Or at the very least, he should have looked away, especially when Jason tossed his boxing shorts outside of the stall. Everything in Nico’s head was saying he either let Jason know he was right there watching him, or he leave immediately. But his second head clearly had other ideas, gluing him to his spot as his cheeks warmed considerably, watching as the water from the shower head cascaded down Jason’s broad back, his muscles stretching at every minor movement.

Seeing him like this, it was difficult to believe Jason could ever have feelings for Nico. He hoped Jason found somebody else so he could move on, and then their friendship would continue to have a strong chance of survival.

But Nico knew it wouldn’t be that simple. He certainly knew he wouldn’t be moving on from Jason for a long, long time. Aside from the emotional stability and personal comfort he felt while being in his company, Jason’s appearance didn’t help matters at all. This may be one of the last times Nico could ever look at him in full before Jason would be gone from his life for what would be a long while.

It was also one of the last times he could remind himself that even if they were as thick as thieves, Jason was way out of his league in terms of romantic endeavors.

Right. Look, but don’t touch.

_You’re disgusting._

Gods, no, what the hell was he doing? Jason was his friend, and to peep on him was beyond reprehensible. Nico silently sighed, turning away from the locker room entrance to lean back against the wall. It was too much. Continuing to stare would’ve been beyond gross and repulsive and shameful. Just because Jason was attractive, that didn’t give Nico the right to look at him without his knowledge.

It was sleazy, creepy, abhorrent, and Jason would surely think he was disgusting if he ever found out. Or at the very least, be extremely upset, and rightfully so.

Nico stared at the opposite wall, rubbing at his arms, letting the pads of his fingers brush over the raised skin. He knew there was nothing wrong with having scars, but on him? It made him look worn and sickly and like a downright eyesore. He didn’t fit into his scars, didn’t own them, not like most demigods did. Not like Jason.

Definitely not like Jason.

The scars on Jason’s body were clean cut, embellishing his skin with permanent marks of valor, chiseling him into the epitome of an outstanding soldier’s physique. A soldier with a strong, broad back; big hands and thick arms; powerful legs and a solid washboard stomach under well-defined pecs; all taut onto one envy-worthy torso, a torso that Nico wouldn’t mind being pressed up against, bare, sticky with sweat and euphoria, lips sloppily melding and hearts thumping in sync, his legs wrapped around Jason’s waist as he guided him to the wall, pushing him securely against it as he held a firm grip on the underside of Nico’s thighs to spread his legs apart and—

“Ahem.”

Nico’s soul nearly shot out of his body. Instinctively he shadow-traveled back into the nether and reappeared further down the dimly lit hallway. When he caught his breath, Will was watching him oddly from the other end, and of _course_ it wasn’t _just_ him but Blake as well and—oh gods he was still wearing his fucking skull ring wasn’t he? So Hades probably felt everything Nico was thinking and he prayed to every single divine being he could think of that he never had to have that conversation with his own father because he didn’t know where to even begin to explain that it’s _normal_ for sixteen year old boys to space out about involuntary sexual fantasies and that it wasn’t _wrong_ per se and it’s not like he _acted_ on them anyway or even—

“Hello, earth to Nico?” Will waved his hand in front of his face. Nico blinked, face still warm, hoping the awful lighting in the hallway obscured the evident color in his cheeks.

“What?” He cleared his throat. “I’m fine just perfectly fine nothing to get worried or suspicious about and anyway—what are you two doing here?”

Holding up an old-fashioned doctor’s bag, Will clarified, “I’m here to provide medical relief. Jason was taking forever coming to the bay, so they asked me to check up on him. Blake’s tagging along as my shadow of sorts. More importantly, what were you doing around—”

“Just wanted to check up on Jason. And he’s fine, so I’ll leave now. You do whatever,” he shooed his hands at Will, “and let me know how he’s doing, okay? Good night and I’ll see you both tomorrow, I guess.” He didn’t wait for them to answer before traveling away back to his villa.

By the time he got home, Nico was so embarrassed and ashamed that he drew himself an ice-cold bath in retaliation against any urges he was having. When Jason came by an hour later, Nico told him he needed to go for a run to prepare for tomorrow’s final event, the relay race. In the calmest way possible, he clarified he wanted to run alone but that he’d be home before dinner.

Exercise helped keep his thoughts away from the incident of earlier, but at the back of his mind, he also worried how much worse could it possibly get before he blew his secret to the one person that should never need to find out.

_He wouldn’t want you anyway_ , the ugly little voice said. _Remember, you’re disgusting. How could you do that to your friend, spy on him like that? Filth. He deserves better. You know that to be fact._

  
* * * * *  
  


Jason wondered if he had somehow messed up again with Nico.

He wouldn’t look him in the eye when he got home, not even when Nico congratulated him on his win. Even after he returned from his run, he gave Jason a quick hello before slipping into the shower. At dinner he finally make eye contact, but it was never for long. Jason was so tired from his own match, his curiosity was drowned out by the need to sleep later that night. By the next morning, he figured Nico’s selective silence wasn’t a big deal.

What _was_ a big deal was the fact that he had yet to disclose to Nico he wouldn’t be returning with them tomorrow to Camp Half-Blood. Jason had less than twenty-four hours to tell him now. But if he did, then he might disrupt Nico’s concentration on the relay race. The Greeks needed all the points they could get too.

Not that he’d ever voice it aloud, but Jason honestly felt some of his teammates only won out of sheer luck. The Romans excelled at every event, including the ones the Greeks won. As of now they were tied, and only the relay race would redeem either side. He thanked the gods Nico wasn’t the last in the race—he was actually the first to pass the baton to the next person. At least if the Greeks lost, Nico couldn’t blame himself.

Or at least that’s what Jason hoped. Once the shot was fired for the race to start, both Nico and his opponent (some Mercury kid, _of course_ ) took off like a rocket, running down the first stretch of the track. Surprisingly, the Greeks were actually cheering him on. Whether out of good sport, or because they grew used to Nico’s presence, Jason couldn’t be sure. He was simply happy that Nico was getting support from his peers, and he hoped that would give him a boost of confidence.

It paid off: Nico passed his baton first, and the second kid, a demigod of Tyche, sprinted forward to her next teammate. Nico huffed in and out, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. It was hard to make out with his hair in his face, some of the strands having fallen loose from his ponytail, but Jason was sure he saw a smile.

The crowd watched in anticipation as each runner passed their baton to the next person. Around the bend both of them lost speed, though they managed to accelerate when they got back to the straight edge of the racetrack. There were five people total for each time, and after the fourth pair passed their baton to the next person, both sides of the crowd cheered wildly, shouting to their corresponding teammate that they could do this, they could make it, they could manage to reach that final stretch of the track—not an easy feat since it was so huge—that no matter what happened, it’d be okay but _winning would be nice_ —

—and it was over, but who won, neither side could be sure. The last two runners had been neck to neck the entire time and approached the finish line at the seemingly exact same moment. Even the referees couldn’t tell, and Apollo was too busy dining on fine wine, cheese, bread, and choice meats to make the call. There was a temporary hush in the crowd as the two runners panted for breath while the referees went over the footage.

After a minute or so, the crowd grew completely silent as the referee approached the two demigods. He said something to them, making them look nervous, before raising the purple flag of Team Jupiter.

The Roman side of the arena jumped out of their seats and cheered, while a massive aww of disappointment resonated through the Greek side. Jason couldn’t say he wasn’t even a little bit sad that his team lost, but he tried to look at it as building up a healthy rivalry between the two camps. Besides, it’s not like they lost by a lot. They were tied up until the final event, and even then, it was a hair widths of a close win.

Apollo made all spectators (sans for the veterans and other non-legion and non-Greek audience members of New Rome) walk down to the arena so he could give his speech. It wasn’t part of the plan, but Jason figured to just let him do whatever he wanted if it would prevent any future whining on his part.

“Thank you to everyone who participated in the first Demigod Olympics!” Apollo shouted from the emperor’s box. “Regardless of the winner, you all did exceptionally well and I’m so proud of this generation of demigods! Praetor Ramirez-Arellano and Pontifex Maximus Grace, please step forward.”

Jason and Reyna exchanged confused looks before stepping out of the crowd. Apollo poofed himself to the floor in a flurry of glistening music notes (he was so dramatic) and called for the ceremonial prizes to be bestowed upon each team. Calypso rolled her eyes from the box above. It took her a few minutes to reach the bottom, and with her was a basket of palm leaves and the golden laurel.

“To each of you, as representatives of your respective teams,” Apollo started, sorting the palm leaves in his hands, “I give you these as symbols of your victories.” He gave them both an equal amount of the palm leaves which he draped over their outstretched arms before adding one more to Reyna’s pile.

He grinned when he came to the golden laurels. “And this, oh boy _this_ beautiful work of art,” he took the laurel gingerly in his hands, “I bestow upon the victor who is as equally lovely.” Reyna rolled her eyes, but Apollo merely grinned wider. He placed it on her head. “A collective symbol of the Romans’ victories over the Greeks, and if we had more of these things, I’d give everyone on your team one. But then it just wouldn’t be special, would it? Congratulations, Team Jupiter!”

“Thank you, Lord Apollo,” she nodded, “Lady Calypso.” Reyna held out one hand toward Jason. “You and your team put up a good fight. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Likewise,” Jason took her hand, giving it a firm shake, “but be ready for next time. I’m sure us Greeks have the fires stoked for a comeback,” he turned to face his team, “don’t we?”

Affirmative shouts were his answer, and he smiled. “You best be ready in the next two years, Praetor.”

“Unfortunately, I won’t be in office anymore when that time comes, but I’m sure my team is in capable hands of Praetor Zhang and whoever receives the honor of helping him manage our fair camp.” She gave him a knowing smile, and Jason had to resist turning to Hazel. After all, the voting process still need to take place, but he was confident that she had enough support to make the cut.

“It’s so wonderful to see both camps together in union!” Apollo exclaimed cheerfully. “I am one happy god. So happy in fact, that I think I’ll sing a special hymn just for the occasion!”

Jason resisted the urge to groan (and by the look of Reyna’s face—and Will’s—he wasn’t the only one). But once Apollo began to sing, a calm washed over everyone present in the arena. His melodious voice was literally soothing. Jason felt the soreness of his muscles disappear, and any healing cuts or bruises vanished from his skin. Apollo’s song lifted away any anxieties or fears that Jason may have had at that moment, or would have had, and no doubt it had the same effect on everyone else.

When he was done, Apollo clapped his hands together. “No need for applause; I was happy to lift all of your spirits! But now onto the best part of our day. Who’s ready to party?”

The young demigods shouted in unison, causing Apollo to laugh. “I thought so! It won’t be for another few hours, but in the meantime, you can get some rest, or in the Greeks’ case, tour New Rome one last time. Remember, tomorrow we leave bright and early! Can’t have our camp’s defenses halved for long, now can we?”

Jason waited for everyone to leave before he moved from his spot. The audience left in the stands filtered through the exit, probably to partake in the festivities outside. They were specifically for the public, as the party later in the evening was only meant for the current serving legionnaires and the Greeks of Half-Blood. When the arena was cleared, Jason sat down on the nearest bench, counting the number of footsteps left in the sand.

Reyna walked up to him and took the seat next to him. “We’re still tied.”

He smiled. “Oh really? How so?”

“The Greeks won the game of Capture the Flag, and us Romans won the Olympics. That’s a tie. Next year, we’ll take your obnoxiously orange flag in our name.”

Jason laughed. “Sure, alright. You just better be ready when the Greeks pluck that golden laurel away from you guys.”

“We’ll see Grace. We’ll see.” Reyna traced her fingers over the shimmering grooves. “It does feel nice to wear it though. Quite the honor. Not sure what I’ll do with these palm leaves though. Maybe I’ll just use them for decoration or something.”

“Take up a flower arranging class.”

“Ha, only if you take it first, or we take it together.” She smiled at him, though it quickly faded. “Everything is ready for you in your new place. Have you told him yet?”

Jason took a deep breath. “No,” he breathed out, “I haven’t.”

“Jason.”

“I can’t find the right time to tell him.”

“Well the Greeks leave tomorrow. You expect to tell him in the morning at the very possible last second or something?”

“No. I just—well I don’t want to see how he’d react.” Jason smoothed out the palm leaves on his lap. “I spoke to Thalia recently, when I got back to Half-Blood in February.”

“How’s she doing?”

“Fine. She’s regretful she couldn’t make it for Christmas last year, but she promised this year she’d be with me for end of the year holidays. I also confided in her something that’s been bugging me. Maybe I told her too much, I don’t know, but I feel like I may have broken Nico’s trust.”

Reyna rubbed her temple, shoulders sagging. “What did you do Jason?” she asked in a flat tone.

“I tried to be vague as possible, and I didn’t let his secret slip. Don’t know if it would’ve mattered anyway, since Thalia is convinced he’s gay, which she decided way before I even talked to her about the thing bugging me.”

“You have to tell Nico.”

“I can’t, because the thing that’s bugging me is about him.”

“Like what?”

Jason’s lips thinned into a tight line. “Well, lately he’s been more affectionate with me than usual. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to read it, or if I should bother to read it at all. Overthinking things usually makes me fuck up when I could’ve very easily avoided them in the first place.”

He explained his suspicions of the chance that his pining for Nico was mutual. As he continued to recount his conversation with Thalia, Reyna’s face relaxed as she listened. Her expression was hard to read, though Jason was sure she’d tell him exactly what was on her mind once he was done.

She finally spoke when the last sentence left his mouth. “And you honestly feel with all of this ‘evidence’ that he may love you back?”

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t think he loves me, but maybe a tiny crush, or something? I don’t know. A part of me wants to believe that, but the better half rationalizes I shouldn’t bother with it. I’m starting college in September, and I don’t want to make things more complicated for Nico if they don’t have to be. Hell, I even worry that he’s catching on to how I really feel about him.”

Reyna stared ahead of her at the empty arena. She perched her elbows atop her lap and rested her chin on folded hands. During the prolonged pause she took, Jason wondered if Reyna knew something he didn’t. The only reason why he decided not to ask about it was that an affirmative answer about Nico’s suspected pining would only set Jason back several steps from making a future for himself.

“Be more careful,” was what Reyna finally said as she rose. Jason should’ve expected as much. “And you really need to tell him that you’re leaving. Like, soon.”

“What if it bums him out the whole party? That wouldn’t be fair.”

“I suppose it might damper his mood, but the longer the wait, the higher the risk.”

Even though he took heed to her words, Jason still couldn’t find the right time to tell Nico. He couldn’t tell him when he got home, or when they ate lunch, or even as they watched a movie, or threw on a clean outfit for the party once it was time for them to attend.

Nico brought up again the things they could do back in New York now that Jason didn’t have any construction business to take care of. All he managed was smile and nod in return, feeling downright guilty he was building up Nico’s fantasy that would soon collapse once Jason found the opportunity to mention his permanent move in California.

The Olympic party was at the villa in Camp Jupiter. Reyna was already there with Piper standing next to her. Music and laughter could be heard beyond the entrance.

“You’re late,” Reyna pointed out. “Everyone wants to eat and we can’t do that if we don’t have the Pontifex here and Pluto’s ambassador.”

“It’s only ten minutes,” Jason replied, to which he received a hiked eyebrow from Reyna.

“The important thing is that the wait is over,” Piper cut in, “and we can finally start this party! There’s a salad bar or something here, right?”

“Of course.” Reyna took her hand, giving it a small pat. “It’s a buffet, but one side is dedicated to a more vegetarian diet. There’s even tofu.”

Piper grinned. “Thanks. Well I better go get us seats! I think Leo might’ve saved us that little couch area but knowing him, he’s gotten up and forgotten all about it.” She gave Reyna a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying into the pavilion.  

Reyna watched her go before turning back to Jason and Nico. “There’s something you need to know before stepping foot in there. Well, Nico more than you, Jason.”

“What is it?” asked Nico, looking suspicious.

“Percy and Annabeth are also attending. In fact, they’re already here mingling with everyone.”

Nico was silent. Jason watched him for a moment, and then looked back to Reyna. “I thought only current legionnaires and Greek demigods were allowed.”

“They are, but the Senate suggested that this closing party be open to past legionnaires within a particular age range. That includes Percy with his plus one. And by suggested, I mean they made it obligatory.”

Jason knew Percy had been watching the Olympics the whole duration, and that Annabeth had approached Nico, but this turn of events blindsided him. According to Nico’s emotionless face, it looked like it wasn’t going to be a completely tension-free party.

Before either Jason or Reyna could get another word in, Nico walked forward. “Alright, thanks for telling me. Let’s get going; I’m hungry.”

Reyna exchanged a knowing look with Jason before matching Nico’s pace. Jason figured he ought to do the same and not bring up the topic for the rest of the night.

Apparently she and Hazel were still upset with Percy, as all they did was give a quick hello when he greeted them, but they were more open with Annabeth. Frank, Leo, and Piper were none the wiser of the past underlying conflict, so Percy seemed visibly relaxed with them.

Everyone else mingled with their distant siblings or new friends they made. Apollo was actually there with them, apparently the chaperone and provider of music, though Will or some other child of his was never far behind. Not all of them trusted him to behave like the ancient god he was. Will said as much as he made a plate for himself from the buffet table, where Jason had been gathering his own items into a plate for both him and Nico.

“He’s been behaving lately though,” Jason pointed out. “And he’s not as incompetent as people believe. Even when I was gone during the holidays, Apollo seemed to be doing fine running the camp.”

“I guess,” Will said with a shrug, taking a drink from his chalice. “But he’s in New Rome now, and I don’t know how that’ll change him. You might not have noticed it, but his physical form has been flickering between Greek and Roman ever since we got here.”

“Is that bad?”

“I hope not. I heard how different some of the gods became during the Giant War. Dad was in hiding with Artemis, so nobody ever got to witness any change.”

“But he’s not that different as a Roman god.”

Will gave him a look before taking another drink. “Jason, he had the balls to take revenge on your dad, okay? Killed the cyclops who made the thunderbolts or something. Like who in their right mind goes against Jupiter?”

_Me, Percy, Hera, a few others I’m sure—really, he has it coming to him_ , is what Jason wanted to say, but decided against it. “Will, he did that because Jupiter had his son killed. Any caring parent would be enraged at that.”

“But he’s _Jupiter._ The king of the gods, Grace, okay?” He inched his face forward, and that’s when Jason smelled a hint of alcohol on his breath.

_Oh, when he’s fully sober, Will’s going to be so damn pissed the Stolls got him yet again._

“You couldn’t have forgotten already,” Will continued, lightly jabbing his finger into Jason’s chest. “Like what if my dad died? Then I wouldn’t be here and neither would my siblings—oh, but then maybe the Black Plague wouldn’t have happened and like three-fourths of Europe wiped out. Shit, that was awful.”

“That plague was caused by fleas on rats.”

“My _dad’s_ fleas. What if he was the rat that started it? Or even a wolf? That’s one of his sacred animals you know, plus swans, some other fucking birds, pretty sure he likes cows too or flock and herd things, I think there was a bug in there somewhere—the flea! What if—”

“No, Will, it’s a cicada, for the music thing remember? Go sit down and drink some water.”

It took him ten more minutes to get his first food plate finished because Will wouldn’t stop talking—which was incredible, really, since he talked a lot already when sober. He also kept complimenting Jason’s ‘rippling’ muscles and how if Jason wanted to take him over the table, right here right now, he’d welcome him with open arms (“Or legs in this case. Ha!”). That’s when Jason decided he had enough of Will’s drunken nonsense. He called over the nearest Apollo camper (Blake) to assist his gullible brother.

“Oh no, the Stolls got him again?” Blake asked exasperatedly. “He’s going to be soooo mad tomorrow morning. And pissy the entire ride home. I share a car with him. Great.”

“Did he agree to another drinking challenge?”

“No, I think they just spiked his juice.” Blake tried to sling one of Will’s arms around his neck, but Will resisted. “We need to sit down now, Will. Give me the cup.”

“I’m not done wi’ it!” Will shouted, swerving his arm away from Blake.

“Here, you give me that and I’ll get you some water.”

“But I’m not done, I said! I’m also tryin’ to get some food and you’re in m’ way!”

“And you’ll get to eat soon. Just please sit down okay? Unless you want me to call Dad.”

“No, not that idi’t! He’ll just stuff me in his pouch like a kangaroo mom! He’s probably serenadin’ some chicks in a corner somewhere, or like the atrium, that plant shit place. I swear to the gods if he knocks one of ‘em up—hey where are we going?! I wanna stay here with Jason!”

“Jason has his own friends to party with, Will.”

“But I don’t get to talk to him as much as I want! Nico’s so lucky, havin’ that hunk around him every fucking day. Sure works in his favor, considering he secre—”

“Okay for real, time to _sit down_ ,” Blake said assertively, ushering Will to the nearest available seat. Jason saw the Stolls snickering a few tables away. He shook his head at them before gathering more food for himself and desperately trying not to become curious at what Will had intended to say just seconds ago.

Jason spent his time on one of the burgundy couches eating with Nico. The buffet table was in the center of the recreational hall for easy access all around. In stark contrast to everyone’s casual ensembles, the interior of the hall was decorated with elegant curtains draped across the ceiling. A large chandelier was at the center with sconces littered around the walls. Columns lined the perimeter, and the friezes and reliefs depicting Roman history and the Roman pantheon were warmly lit by a hidden light at the bottom. Decorative palm plants were tucked away at the corners of the hall and near the cushioned lounge areas.

“You think they took pointers from Apollo?” asked Nico as he regarded one of the marble reliefs.

“Possibly,” Jason replied. “I’m almost positive Apollo asked to be the head designer.”

Nico smiled at that. “He goes all out for everything. Apparently our own dwarfed pavilion will stay looking fancy for the rest of eternity, or at least until some other god takes Apollo’s place once his sentence is over.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of glad he’s our director.” A snort was Nico’s response. “No, really! He’s been good to us, as far as directors go. Yeah he’s kind of lazy and not as responsible like Chiron, but he’s trying.”

“I guess you have a point,” Nico said, cheeks full of cheese. “Maybe he’ll improve the rest of Camp Half-Blood, ‘cause we all know what a fixer-upper it is.”

“Yeah.” Jason finished a whole branch of grapes before continuing, “Speaking of camp,” he got a glance from Nico, “there’s something I need—”

“Can I have everyone’s attention?”

Typical.

Jason and Nico turned to look in the direction of violent tapping against a glass. Percy was standing on top of a table and looked pointedly at Apollo when he wouldn’t stop singing. The sun god’s heavenly voiced died down to a hum before it fell completely silent.

“Thanks,” Percy said flatly. “Anyway, there’s something I’d like to say!”

“Can you get off the table?” asked Reyna. “People eat on there. Annabeth, talk some sense into your boyfriend.”

Annabeth sat calmly on the seat below where Percy was standing. “He’s not my boyfriend anymore.”

Collective gasps and hurried murmurs filled the room. Nico was staring more intently at them now, though looking somewhat confused. Jason felt more or less the same way.

“Why’d you have to say it like that Annie?” Percy asked in a whine. “What she _meant_ to say was, we’ve upgraded our relationship.” He jumped down from the table and held out his hand for Annabeth. She smiled faintly, taking it to help her up.

Percy grinned, wrapping an arm around her. Annabeth brandished her hand, a silver band on her ring finger. “I guess upgraded is one way to explain it. Though I _told_ you that we didn’t have to announce it tonight and that nobody _needed_ to know just yet.”

“But you said I could if I did that thing to you next time we—”

“So anyway,” Annabeth loudly cut in, “Percy and I are engaged. Well, not _engaged_ engaged, more like a promise.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I sure as hell can’t afford an actual ring right now. This one cost like thirty bucks so—”

“And I told you it’s the thought that counts—”

Piper’s squeal was the only warning Annabeth got before she received a crushing hug from her. “A promise ring! That’s so sweet!” She took Annabeth’s hand, examining it. “It even has a little gemstone in it—or a fake one, whatever.”

While most people crowded around them in congratulations, Jason heard a few of them asking if they were still too young to marry, to which Annabeth clarified, “Technically, we’re legally allowed to get married at our ages. But for now it’s only a promise. With a bit more time, then things will be official.”

“Yeah, when I actually have cash,” Percy added, “unless Annie decides to propose to me first.”

Among the jubilant chatter and Apollo’s declaration of music for a new time of celebration, Jason caught Hazel glance at Nico with a frown before she quickly turned her attention again to Annabeth, who she hugged in congratulations.

Nico said nothing the whole time, seemingly spaced out. He still wore a blank expression, and Jason worried that any feelings he may have successfully killed for Percy were resurfacing again.

With a hand on Nico’s shoulder, Jason asked, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he sighed, patting the hand on his shoulder. “Really, I am. Knew it would come eventually. Just glad that it happened after, well, you know.”

No, he didn’t exactly know, and Nico could be lying to him to not breed worry in the pit of Jason’s stomach. “Are you sure?”

“Sure as I’ll ever be about anything. That’s in the past now.” Nico stood from the couch. “But, um, well I’d just, like some time to be alone, I guess? I’m not like, lamenting over those feelings you know. And don’t look at me like that—they’re gone for good, okay? I just…”

“Yeah, I know.”

Without another word, Nico walked into the largest shadow near them, and melted away.

Jason slipped back against the couch, rubbing his face with a hand. He wasn’t jealous. He couldn’t be, not after he knew Nico was serious about not wanting Percy anymore. Regardless, the announcement still affected him, and Jason realized it was a long time coming before every ounce of romantic affection Nico once held for Percy would be completely extinguished.

“Hey.”

With a silent sigh, Jason removed his hands from his face to find Percy standing next to him. “Uh, can I sit down?”

“Go ahead.”

The party resumed with much more fervor than before, though the excited news of Percy and Annabeth seemed a bygone topic. She was sitting with Reyna, Hazel, and Piper now, no doubt discussing how it all happened.

“Where’s Nico?” Percy asked quietly, almost gentle.

Jason turned his attention to him again. “He went to get some fresh air.”

“Look, I swear to anything you want me to, that I didn’t do this to rub it in his face. But I was just so happy and wanted to share it—and Annabeth said I could tell our friends when the time came, and I didn’t know when I’d be able to see you all again so I’m—”

“It’s fine, Percy,” Jason assured. “I’m happy for you guys, really. Nico is too.”

“Kinda hard to believe when he’s like, not here because he had to ‘step out’.”

“Well it’s true. He really did mean it when he said he’s over you. It’s been a good couple of months. That chat between you and him isn’t as raw anymore. But he still does need his space.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Percy bit his lip. “Could you tell him I didn’t do this in any way to hurt him? He told me not to worry about it last time, but I still feel awful and shit.”

“I’ll tell him. He’d probably call you an idiot for still worrying about it, but I know he’d appreciate the concern either way.”

“Thanks.” Percy cleared his throat, leaning against the couch and draping both arms over the headrest. “So, are you and I good though?”

“More or less. There’s no point in staying upset with you forever. But I am still on Nico’s side. Always will be.”

“I get that. But while we’re on that topic, about the rumors between you two—”

“We were literally not discussing that half a second ago.”

“Can you blame me if I’m curious?” asked Percy in a more hushed tone. He let his arms fall into his lap and he leaned in closer. “Don’t be mad—”

“And that always means I will be.”

“—but Leslie let it slip to me that… y’know.”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Since when did you um,” Percy scratched his head, “y’know, like dick as much as pussy?”

“Wow. You actually said that.” Jason rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. “You _actually_ said that.”

“I’m sorry! I was just really surprised when I found out? I don’t agree that Leslie should’ve told me, but she lets her mouth run—”

“Oh, a family trait I see.”

“Jason, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I should have worded it better—I’m sorry—but now we’re here so that’s that. And I don’t have a problem if you like both dudes and chicks. More for you, right?”

“Are you for fucking real right now?” Jason asked, looking at him pointedly. “I guess Nico’s talk with you about thinking before you speak fell on deaf ears.”

“You know what, I’m just gonna go,” Percy stood up, giving him a guilty smile, pointing his thumbs back to the party, “and try not to sound like a bigger ass. You tell me about your preference when you’re good and ready.”

“Too late for that.”

“Oh shit, then you are—does that mean you and Nico—because rumors start from somewhere and you two are pretty close and—just know I totally support you two—”

“Bye Percy.”

With an embarrassed nod, Percy walked away, cursing himself out for his behavior. Jason sighed, slouching where he sat. He wondered how much Percy had noticed his closeness with Nico. If even an oblivious guy like him saw it, no doubt Nico probably suspected Jason’s real feelings too.

That meant Jason needed to tell him now that he’d be staying in California. He didn’t want to give Nico any false hope about the future, if, and only if, his feelings were in fact mutual.

A small part of Jason hoped not, if only so he could avoid any needless potential jealousy. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

  
* * * * *  
  


It’s not that Nico was heartbroken.

No, he got over that hurdle last year. A huge relief too, because if he hadn’t, then the news that Percy and Annabeth were promised to be married would’ve been a hell of a lot more painful.

Maybe because he anticipated it, the pang in his chest wasn’t there. Or maybe because he confessed mostly everything to Percy already that his pseudo-engagement didn’t really affect him. Maybe it was even because Jason was the apple of his eye now. Perhaps it was a combination of all three.

Or perhaps the sting he felt wasn’t about Percy at all, but about what his friends would have in the future, a future that didn’t look very possible for Nico at this point.

Percy and Annabeth, Hazel and Frank, Reyna and Piper, even Leo and Calypso—they were all moving forward together, with each other. And while Nico knew he’d be welcomed with open arms by Hazel and Reyna, it still wasn’t him who they would look forward to spending the rest of their lives with.

Yeah, of course, he knew he didn’t need somebody to be happy. His friends already made him happier than he’s ever felt (or remembered). But having a romantic partner would undoubtedly contribute to his happiness. Or at the very least, not make him feel so lonely at the point where Hazel and Reyna would be busy with their own families and lives in the future for him to be more than an afterthought.

And Jason, well, he’d probably find somebody too, be it a woman or a man. He wanted a normal life, one as far removed from the demigod world as possible. Nico couldn’t give that to him.

“Of all the people I had to fall for,” he mumbled to himself, “why did it have to be Jason?”

Sitting on the roof of the bathhouse, he brought his legs up to hug them close to his chest, resting his head on his knees. He tried not to think so far into the future, as hard as that was. The mixture of soothing scents from the baths and the waft of delicious food from the restaurant’s kitchen, coupled with the warm steam emanating from the _tepidarium_ helped ease him into a calm, if only temporarily.

Nico wasn’t blind. He knew Jason would come back to California for college late August, early September or something. That meant he only had around two more months left with him, and Nico was going to make sure he got as much buddy time as possible. Who knows when he’d be able to see Jason again? Not Nico, that’s for sure.

This was all Cupid’s fault.

What a bastard, making him out himself to a complete stranger. And Jason was so accepting about it—and that of course made it worse. If he’d been mean that time, then Nico would stayed true to his word and left the camp forever. He would’ve continued on with his life, doing errands for Hades, traveling around the world, making a difference and all that shit.

But stupid Jason, kind and noble and gentle Jason, planted the seed at that moment. The seed of hope, of friendship, of whatever the hell else, that caused Nico to fall right into another pitfall, one much more deep than Percy’s. Why couldn’t he just be satisfied being good friends with Jason? Nico just _had_ to want him as a boyfriend, had to want his kisses, his caresses, his entire body, his heart, all his love and attention and smiles, even a future with him where they could have their own family—he was fucking pathetic. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He had to tell himself such a future wasn’t an option.

If Jason hadn’t been there in Croatia, hadn’t offered him friendship with open arms and constant attention and care, then Nico wouldn’t be stuck here pining after another amazing guy who was lightyears out of his reach.

That’s just how the world works though, and Nico should know better by now. Distance between himself and Jason would be good. What was that saying? That if you truly love something, you’d let it go for the better? And he wanted ‘better’ for Jason. A better life, better friends, better love, a better everything.

Reyna would scold Nico if he told her that, and Hazel would too. But neither of them were here right now, and keeping it to himself forever would be the wiser decision.

A slight breeze swept past him, prompting Nico to lift his head up. Jason hovered next to him, landing softly on the roof of the bathhouse.

“Hey,” he greeted with a small smile.

“Hey.”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Oh. Well, you found me now. Here I am.”

“Here you are.” He chuckled softly, though his smile fell the longer he studied Nico’s face. He knew what Jason was going to ask. He worried too much about him to the point where Jason lost sleep over it. He shouldn’t care this much, but he did, because Jason was just that damn considerate.

“Is something on your mind?” came the anticipated question in his usual gentle voice.

“Several things, actually,” Nico admitted.

“I’m here if you want to talk about them.”

“Maybe later. I kind of just want to look at the stars. Nice and quiet.”

“Really? To me it’s noisy.”

“Well, this was the first place I thought of when I came out of the nether, so that’s how I got here. Didn’t have it in me to move again. Made the best of it.” Nico twisted his skull ring around. “Why aren’t you at the party?”

“I got a little tired. I told Reyna I was going home, but when I did, you weren’t there. So I decided to come looking for you. Do you want to go home?”

“No, I’m fine here, thanks. I just need some air. But you can go back. I know you’re tired. And don’t wait up for me. Get some sleep.”

Jason looked a little bummed, though he didn’t say anything if it was true. He only gave a nod. “Okay, well,” he hovered in the air, over the roof of the bathhouse, “I guess I’ll head home then.”

He was already turning back the other way, so Nico didn’t know why he did it. He didn’t know why he tried to reach out to him, “Jason, wait—,” why he didn’t just stay seated on the Spanish roof tiles that dug uncomfortably into his ass, the tiles that made him trip and slide down the roof in an embarrassing stumble—

—and he was falling into the darkness again, just like before.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the pitch black void beneath him. The roars and screeches and wails, the smell of sulfur and toxins and craggy desolate ground and searing river of fire. The voices laughing at him, taunting him, spitting at him, making him believe they were still alive when he damn well knew they were gone forever.

Shadows at his throat, ripping into his skin, bared teeth puncturing the soft flesh, thorns stuck to his legs and arms, and the laughing. Gods he hated the laughing.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He just wanted it all to stop. Why haven’t they killed him yet? Why did they insist on torturing him this way? _Just do it._ _Please just stop it! Just get it over with! I’m tired, I’m so tired of this happening! I just want to be at peace—!_

A warm hand was placed against his cheek. He blinked rapidly, heart beating wildly in his ears.

“Nico! Nico, Nico I’m here.”

He glanced up toward the voice and found Jason smiling at him, though also looking excessively worried. “I’m here buddy. I won’t let you fall. I’ve got you.” Oh, so that’s why Nico didn’t feel the onslaught of pain from the concrete on the ground.

“What…? I…” He glanced down, but Jason took his chin between his fingers gently, turning his gaze back to him.

“Please, look at me, Nico. Don’t look down.”

Jason held onto him firmly, one arm behind his back, and the other underneath the bend of his knees. They were hovering a few feet away from the bathhouse. Warmth flooded Nico’s cheeks as he gazed at Jason, the blanket of stars twinkling above him. Suddenly his heart was rapidly beating for a whole different reason.

“Are you feeling a little calmer now?” asked Jason softly. When he didn’t get a response, he tried, “Nico?”

“I’m… okay,” he replied in a whisper.

Jason’s expression relaxed slightly. “I can put you on the ground if—”

“No!” His hands gripped the front of Jason’s shirt. “Uh, I-I mean, um, I still wasn’t done stargazing. But I guess somewhere quieter would be better. You’re right, that it’s kind of noisy here with the festival and all.”

“Are you sure? Nico, you spaced out as you were falling—was it Tartarus again? Nico, no, maybe you need to—”

“I’m fine now, Jason.”

“But—”

“So long as you’re here with me, I’ll be fine.”

While Nico knew his face was burning, he was too tired to care. He was however surprised at the rosy hue that appeared on Jason’s cheeks.

“Okay. We’ll look for a better place to stargaze then. I’ll still set you down so you can shadow-travel since I know you don’t like flying, and I’m sure it’s making you nervous being so high up.”

“No, it’s fine. This one time, this one time, it’s fine. It’ll get us there—wherever it is—faster.”

“But are you at least comfortable with me carrying you like, um, this?”

“I don’t mind for now.”

“Okay.”

As Jason flew around looking for somewhere to land, Nico closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see if anybody was watching them, nor did he want to hear them question why they were up in the air in the first place. Jason carrying him like a bride was already mortifying enough. But he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy being in his arms just a tiny bit.

_Pathetic. So pathetic, Nico di Angelo._

They arrived at Temple Hill, which unlike moments ago, was more or less silent. Jason landed on the roof of Pluto’s temple and set Nico down. When he regained a feel of his legs, Nico sat farther away from the edge of the roof than he had back at the bathhouse.

Evidently, it was more calming to look at the stars here. Less lights and less noise, the only company being the chirping of the crickets and hooting of owls. He heard Jason sit down next to him, but Nico didn’t turn his head to address it.

He did appreciate the silence though. Jason always had a knack for that, knowing when to talk and when to just let silence take the reins. The sky at night truly was beautiful to look at, even if it did make Nico feel small and insignificant. Vaguely he wondered if there were aliens somewhere out there. He entertained asking Jason what he thought about that, but he might laugh at him over something so childish.

Nico snuck a glance at him, hoping his bangs would obscure the small gesture. Jason was looking at the stars too, features serene as he took it all in. The moon of the inky, glittering canvas of the sky illuminated him from above, way more than it should in Nico’s eyes. He was beautiful, in ways that all the kids of Apollo and Aphrodite combined couldn’t compare.

He could never tell Jason how he felt. Where would he even start? ‘Hey it’s pizza Friday again, and by the way I’m crushing on you’? ‘Want to play Mythomagic sometime, and don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because I might be in love with you’? ‘Congrats on offering me friendship because now I think I want you as a boyfriend’?

There was literally no good way to tell Jason that Nico had fallen for him.

Nico wished Percy and Annabeth didn’t announce their pseudo-engagement. Then Nico wouldn’t have to think about his own future, a future where he was alone doing gods knows what, watching from the background as his friends lived out their lives with their new families. A life that there was a good chance he wouldn’t get to have because of who he was— _what_ he was, because there were just too many dents and wear and tear in him for anyone to make the effort to want him despite all that. And yet….

“I’m happy for them.”

Jason turned his head at Nico. “Huh?”

“For Percy and Annabeth. I know it’s just a promise ring, but I’m happy that they’re going to get married, even if they’re still young. Honestly, it’s about time.”

“So it doesn’t bother you?”

“No, at least not in the way you think.” Nico smiled. “I’m not some kind of pathetic pining sap who doesn’t know when it’s time to move on. And I have, even if you don’t believe me, and even if I have to keep saying it for the rest of my life until you do.”

“I do believe you, and I’d never call you pathetic, Nico. I know it hurts, but there’s nothing wrong about falling in love with somebody you can’t have either.”

_Yes it is, if that person is you, Jason_ , but instead Nico replied, “I know, I know.”

He brought his knees up against his chest again, and hugged his legs. “They’re going to make a wonderful family,” he mumbled, resting his chin on his knees. “Everyone will, except…”

But he didn’t have the heart to say what he already knew.

“Except who?”

Nico looked away, and hugged his legs closer.

“Not important,” he quietly replied.

“Were you talking about yourself?”

“I said it’s not important, Grace.”

“That’s what you wanted to say, wasn’t it?”

“Jason it doesn’t matter what I was going to say.”

“Yeah it does actually. Because if that’s what it was—”

“And what _if_ it was? Huh? It’s stupid.”

“To have a happy future? That’s _stupid?_ ”

“No! I mean yes! Ugh!” Nico shoved his fingers into his thick dark hair, clenching his eyes shut. “Fuck. Look it honestly doesn’t matter! It’s my problem and my problem alone.”

“Well you’re not alone, Nico,” Jason said sternly, “not anymore. You have Hazel, and Reyna, and every one of our friends. And you have me.”

Nico slowly opened his eyes, staring at the stone underneath his shoes. “I know,” he replied softly. “But all of you are going to have a family at some point and I’ll still be just _there._ ” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “When Percy and Annabeth told everyone they were engaged, I didn’t feel jealous about that. I was jealous—,” he looked to the ground, and then at a stain near his right shoe, “—I was jealous of what they were going to have. It made me think about things I tried to ignore, things I tried to ignore because feeling sorry for myself does nobody any good, least of all me.”

Jason was silent for a moment before he asked, “So you left the party not because you were hurt, but because you think—you think you won’t have a family. That’s what you want, right?”

“I love Hazel, I really do, and I love Reyna. But they have somebody else to call to when things get bad. I know I’ll always be welcome, and I know you don’t need a partner to be happy. I’m loads happier now with the friends I do have, but I still—the future is picking up its pace on everyone, everyone except me. I can’t cling to you guys forever; it’s selfish, and I’d never want to do that to you all.”

He smiled sadly, looking up at the stars. “I know, I know, _I know_ that people can be happy being single, but as true as that is, it also doesn’t work for everyone. And while I am happy now with my friends, I want to at least know what that feels like, at least one time— _just one time_ —for somebody to love me like that, and not out of pity or obligation or any of that shit. I want it to be genuine.”

When Jason still didn’t say anything, Nico added, “I want somebody to love me the way Percy loves Annabeth; somebody to look at me the way Frank looks at Hazel; somebody to praise me the way Leo praises Calypso; somebody to hold me like Reyna holds Piper.” He swallowed hard. “And I know it’s fucking pathetic for me to say that, to sound so desperate for affection. I mean that’s how I got into that mess with Will in the first place, and that didn’t have great results. You’d think by now I’d know not to want things like that because I’ll always be stupid about them and end up fucking myself over.”

He shuddered a sigh. “Eventually I’ll get used to it, and maybe if I try really hard, I’ll stop caring, and then I’d get used to being alone as an adult. I’m still pretty young right now, and have almost no positive romantic experience, so I probably don’t even know what the hell I’m talking about. I’ve been alone for a couple of years anyway. What’s a few decades more?”

Thinking back on the last few seconds, he must have sounded like such a loser, complaining about things that truly didn’t matter in the end. Even worse, he probably sounded like he was pitying himself. Life wasn’t fair, and even though Nico was at the forefront of that hard truth time and time again, it still made him wish it was a little more forgiving.

“Bianca was all I had, and then she was gone,” Nico continued. “I miss her, and my mom, and just miss the feeling of a family, from what I can remember of it anyway. My dad, he didn’t always visit, being a god in secret and everything, but when he did, it felt… good, or whole, or something. I can’t explain it. So when I think about how one day Hazel will be a mom and have her own children, or Reyna, or how one day Frank will be a dad, Percy, and everyone else will get that, including you—that they get that feeling of having a family, of belonging somewhere in the universe, I just…” he shrugged, shaking his head slowly, “…I just want that too—that feeling back, even if it’s only for a little while.”

When Jason didn’t say anything, Nico asked, “That’s selfish of me, isn’t it? Wanting all these intangible things, complaining, when there’s people out there who have it worse than I do. Much, much worse.” He rubbed his arms again, hugging them close to his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be selfish. Most of the time I don’t think about it. But after earlier, it just all came back, and I couldn’t help but allow myself to think so far ahead into the future. I could die tomorrow for all I know, and here I am venting pointlessly about something that shouldn’t matter.”

“It’s not selfish,” Jason finally said. “Wanting to be in a family, making one with somebody you really care about, finding a place where you belong in the world? That’s not selfish; that’s normal—human. Not all of us want that, or need it, true, but it’s not a bad thing either if we do. You’re not venting pointlessly, and I don’t mind listening if it’ll help take some of your sorrows off your shoulders. You know that, right?”

He glanced at Jason who scooted closer to him. Nico hugged his knees tighter, dipping his head down. “Right.”

“And you know I’ll help you any way I can, right?”

“Right.”

“So then don’t apologize for that, okay?” Jason smiled softly. “You’ll find somebody, I’m sure. You’re quite a catch. One day you’ll even find yourself with a family. They’ll be lucky to have you too.”

Nico fumbled with his shoelaces. “You’re always saying things like that,” he murmured. “Are you trying to make me feel better, or do you really mean it?”

“Both,” Jason replied quietly. “I say them because they’re true, and not because you’re my friend.”

“Oh. Well um, thanks.”

Silence wedged itself between them again. Jason leaned back on his arms, and watched the sprinkle of stars adorning the heavens.

“So what about you?” Nico asked, breaking the stillness of the night.

“Mm?” Jason looked at Nico. “What about me?”

“Have you ever wanted a family?”

Jason nodded. “Yes. Like you, I try not to dwell on it. But those times when I was at Percy’s place, seeing his mom and baby sister, and his step-dad, hearing about how close and loving they are with each other, it made me wish that I got to experience that too. He’s luckier than he knows.”

He brought his knees up halfway, stretching out his arms on them, hanging loosely in front of him. Looking straight ahead, he added, “If there’s one good thing that came out of losing the majority of my memory, it’s that I can’t remember the loneliness of being an orphan. I’m grateful to Lupa, to Camp Jupiter, for teaching me what I need to know to survive as a demigod. But those days when I’d see a family walking around New Rome, spending a day together, or hearing about the other legionnaires and their own families, it made me wonder what that felt like. Even now, I still think about what it’d be like to have a childhood, to grow up with a family. I wonder what it’d feel like to have a mother who wasn’t a selfish drunk, a sister who wasn’t immortal and could only see me maybe three days a year, or a father who couldn’t care less about whether I live or die.”

Jason looked to Nico. “So, if wanting a family, wanting that feeling of acceptance, familial comfort and affection is selfish, then I guess we’re in the same boat. Better to be selfish together than alone, right?” 

“Maybe. You ever thought about having a family with Piper? Or felt hurt because she’s with Reyna?”

“I did once,” Jason admitted, “think about having a family with Piper, I mean. But even then, I can’t tell if that’s what I really wanted, or if it’s what Hera made me want. As for the Reyna thing, I’m not sad or hurt that they’re together. I only regret that I wasted Piper’s time. She’s a great girl, and deserved somebody who could love her because she’s Piper, and not because they felt obligated to.” Jason smiled. “I’m glad it’s Reyna. They both needed somebody honest to care for them in that way; time made it clear I wasn’t the person for that.”

“You’re selling yourself short Jason.”

“Am I? I lied to Piper that I liked her, led her on even. Our whole relationship was built off of a big lie. Hell, I even led Reyna on. Neither of them deserve that.”

“But you know that wasn’t your fault.”

Jason faced forward. “Reyna? Yeah, no, it actually was my fault. And with Piper, at first it wasn’t, but then I continued to play along. I think I knew in my heart it wasn’t true and wouldn’t last when I couldn’t bring myself to say I love her back.”

He sighed, turning to look at Nico again. “So, I guess it’s just you and me then.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Me and you?”

“Bachelors without a family to call ours, or at the very least, potentially. We’re at the end of the line in our group of friends when it comes to the romance department. You know what you want but are afraid of it at the same time, and I’m—I don’t know what I want.”

“So you don’t like anyone then?”

“It’s complicated,” was the only response Jason gave after a long pause, and Nico wasn’t about to press him for details.

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You um, you like anyone? I mean, it’d make sense if you didn’t too since you just got over Percy and stuff.”

Nico steadied his breathing, leveling out his tone as best as he could. “I guess you can say it’s also complicated.”

“Oh, I see.” Jason faced away from him, staring forward again. “It’s okay if you do, you know. Have a crush I mean. You can tell me. I’ll even be your wingman if you want.”

“You’d be the worst wingman ever, no offense.”

“Hey, I’d try my best!” Jason turned to look at him. “I know a little about romance, so that’s something. Besides, I’m sure somebody more like Leo would be the worst wingman.”

“Agreed. Him, or Percy or even Will. I have a feeling Will wants to be my wingman, but he’s still got a long way to go.”

“Why would he want to help you?”

“Because he’s still trying to be a better friend to me, plus he knows who—um, n-never mind.”

Jason wasn’t stupid, and Nico knew if he kept going, he’d figure it out in a nanosecond.

“Is it Blake?”

Or maybe not.

Nico looked at him incredulously. “Blake? You think I like _Blake?_ ” He laughed, shaking his head. “Oh boy.”

“I don’t know why you’re laughing since it’s not funny.”

“Yeah, it kind of is.”

“I was being serious though! And if you’re laughing just so you can ignore that you may potentially be denying yourself a—”

“I do not, and _will never_ , like Blake that way,” Nico clarified. “Apollo boys are the bane of my existence, and I mean that in a bad way. I’ve already learned from Will, and so I’m not keen to date another person from his family. Even if Blake liked me—which is already dumb to begin with—I’d reject him.”

“But a while back you said if you got to know him—”

“Just because I said that, it doesn’t mean—he’s not my type or anything, so he has zero chances of being with me.”

“You have a type?”

Nico sighed. “I guess?” He shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve only ever truly liked one person, Percy,” aside from Jason himself, but Nico wasn’t about to confess that, “so it’s hard to say. It’s why Will became more or less an experiment, as much as I hate to admit it. In that regard, I wasn’t fair to him, and it still is both our faults the relationship ended as horribly as it did.”

“He manipulated you, Nico. Tried to control how you lived your life.”

“But would that have happened if I didn’t get with him to move on from Percy?” Or spend an unfair amount of time with Jason, more so than his own boyfriend? Nico wouldn’t tell him; Jason would just blame himself. “It was shitty on both ends, and I told him as much when I apologized a few days ago. But I don’t want to talk about that. It’s in the past, that’s where it’s staying, and all I’m using it for now is to learn from it.”

When Jason didn’t respond, but merely look at Nico in concern, he continued, “I’d say to stop fussing and worrying over me, but then you wouldn’t be Jason. You’d think I’d get annoyed by now how much you’re always taking care of me, yet,” he hesitantly slid his hand toward where Jason’s was laid flat on the stone, “that’s one of the things I like most about you. Always caring about people, about me.”

Nico stared at their fingertips, so close, yet still half an inch apart. “I’ll never stop being grateful for that, for caring so much about me, if I eat enough, sleep enough, how I feel or what I have to say. I wouldn’t trade what we have—our friendship, I mean, for anything else in the world.”

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Jason’s fingers thread through his own, locking their hands together. As if realizing he did something wrong, Jason tried to slip his fingers away, but Nico held onto them in a steadfast grip. _No, please stay._

Jason looked at him in surprise, and that’s when Nico decided it was best to let go. He brought his hand away and tucked it close to himself, feeling his ears warm up.

“A-Anyway,” he started, “that’s what was on my mind. It’s dumb but, well there it is.”

“I don’t think it’s dumb.”

Nico shrugged. “I try not to think about it, but seeing them so happy, imagining them with a family, it’s hard not wanting that for myself, you know? Especially in this fucked up world demigods have to live in. They found where they belong, a home within each other—all of our friends have.”

He glanced at Jason. “So where does that leave me?”

It’s not as if he was expecting Jason to have an answer. Nico wasn’t exactly looking for one. He knew he had to find it on his own if he ever hoped to transition back into the nomad lifestyle he was used to.

“You’ll find it someday, Neeks,” Jason finally said after the cricket chirps and hooting owls began to get on Nico’s nerves.

“Maybe, and maybe I won’t. It’s something I shouldn’t put so much energy in to. There are better things I can do with my life than complain or whine about things I want because everyone else has it. I sound like a bratty kid.”

Nico shook his head, giving a bitter smile. He laid on his back against the roof, staring up at the stars. “Besides, who would want something that’s broken anyway? Nobody wants broken things, and even if they’re fixed, there’s a chance they’ll break again. They become a liability, and the popular opinion is that people would prefer not to deal with things like that. Broken things belong in the trash.”

The silence that followed was hurtful, but Nico didn’t say anything about it. He merely took a deep breath and huffed, tracing the stars up above with his fingers.

“One man’s trash is another man’s treasure.”

Jason’s voice brought Nico’s attention to him. He studied his face with wide eyes, knowing he should’ve expected such an answer from a guy like Jason. How funny, that even after knowing him for around two years already, Jason was still so full of surprises.

“People don’t like to think that’s true,” he continued, looking contemplative as he stared at his shoes, “but I believe it. You have a broken flower pot, so you take the shards, glue them inside like steps, and now you have a creative little planter. Your glass vase breaks, so you take the shards and make a wind chime. You have spoons, forks, and knives so bent out of shape that you can’t eat them anymore, but you just stick them in the ground and tape labels onto them for your garden. Maybe even cut out some petals on colorful paper and tape them to the silverware so they look like flowers. A fishbowl cracks, so you use that as a decorative table piece and put big colorful rocks in it so they don’t fall out. The list goes on and on.”

Nico felt a sting in his eyes.

_Don’t do this to me Jason. It’s not fair. You can’t just say things like that. It’s not fucking fair._

Jason turned to face him again. “Everything that’s broken can still be useful,” he continued in a soft tone, a smile on his lips. “True, you might not be able to fix it to serve its original purpose, or make it go back to its original state, but that doesn’t mean it’s garbage. And sometimes, with enough patience and willpower, it ends up being even more beautiful than when it was brand new. It never lost its beauty; you’re just looking at it from a different perspective now.”

The hard weight in his throat prevented Nico from answering immediately. He blinked away any threat of emotion, and swallowed. Jason laid next to him, his hands folded on his chest.

“No matter what you may think about yourself, Nico, what you may think about your value, I’ll always be here to help remind you that you’re much more than that. For what it’s worth, I’d take those shards, those screws, the bent utensils, those misplaced buttons, all of it—I’d glue them on a box and make a happy face with it, even decorate it like those fancy medieval books. I’d put it somewhere I can see it every day, and trust it’ll forever hold my cherished keepsakes small enough to fit in there.”

Jason turned to glance at him, and Nico hoped he couldn’t see well enough to notice the glossiness of his eyes. “And if anyone ever asks, all they need to know is that it’s my treasure box. The thing dearest to me because it holds memories I always want to remember. In the event you need a reminder, I’ll gladly share it with you so you can remember too.”

“You’re such a fucking sap, you know that, right?” Nico finally said, his voice trembling. He gave a weak laugh. “So damn corny. I want to slap you sometimes for how much second-hand embarrassment I go through with you.”

He received a laugh from Jason. “I can’t blame you. It probably sounds cringe-worthy because I say these things the moment I think about them. Don’t exactly have a guide to non-corny pep talks.”

“Well I guess the important thing is that they work, huh?”

“Exactly.”

“And they did.” Nico sat up, leaning on his elbow. “You always know what to say, even if I don’t ask. Are you just wired like that?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

Nico followed his eyes with his own, cupping Jason’s cheek with a hand. “You’re so sweet,” he whispered, “so genuine and thoughtful.” He leaned in closer, his hair tickling the skin of Jason’s cheeks. “If I never find someone, or that family,” he smiled, noticing the foggy lenses of Jason’s glasses, “it wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t matter in the end, at least not as much” he said, quieter still, “because I have your friendship, your support, just you, Jace. Just you.”

“Just me,” he whispered back, a hand threading itself into Nico’s hair. “You’ll always have me, no matter what happens.”

“I’ll be here for you too. Forever, until I hear it in your own words that you don’t want me there anymore.”

“You know that’ll never happen.” Jason threaded his fingers deeper into Nico’s hair, his other hand settled on Nico’s side. “I’ll always want you there.”

“I want to always be there too.”

A flick of the eyes to the lips, and Nico knew he was treading dangerous waters. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when Jason would leave at the end of the summer, not when he might not see him again for months at a time, not when the warmth from Jason’s cheeks felt so inviting, and not when his eyes kept themselves trained on Nico’s.

He caught Jason flicking his attention to Nico’s lips too, and he wondered, if he took this small chance, if it would be the card that continued to build up what they already had, or the card that brought the whole house down, a house built over two years of careful precision and gentle attention. He wondered how long it would take to build that house again if things went terribly wrong.

“Jason,” he whispered, stroking his thumb against his cheek, “I want….”

“Want what?”

_Want you, right now, next week, in two months, for the next five years, possibly forever, maybe even in death—all of it. I want you._

_No, how can you want such things? You’re disgusting, remember? He’d think so too. You don’t deserve this. You’re not worth his time._

“Um, I—when you, I-I guess when you—you’re going to college in the fall, right?” _That’s right, you fucking, filthy coward._ “Maybe, if you don’t—well it’s fine if—”

Jason slowly let go of Nico. Wondering what he did wrong, Nico leaned away. He mimicked Jason as he sat up.

“Yeah, college in the fall,” Jason said, clearing his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck. “About that, um, you reminded me that I—I was going to tell you earlier, but I never found the right moment.”

“What did you want to tell me?”

The moment Jason looked at him in regret, Nico knew he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I’m going to college in the fall, that’s true. But I decided to get settled in early, familiarize myself with the neighborhood and lifestyle. So, because my college is here in California, I’m not making the trip back to Camp Half-Blood.”

Nico’s eyes blew wide, his lungs heaved, breath caught in his throat. Of course he knew—he _knew_ Jason would have a fresh start in the near future, he knew Jason wanted his independence, and he knew Jason desired a relatively peaceful lifestyle more than anyone else.

He just didn’t think it’d be so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/96167779683) for chapter title.]
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be just pure Jasico fluff, but then I couldn't control myself and made it angsty. Concerning Jason's metaphors toward the end, I hope they made sense. I edited this monster of a chapter for like three hours so take it away from me before I continue to nitpick at it.
> 
> How can I write about New Rome and not include at least one scene of a Roman bathhouse? I took _several_ liberties with it though, so please have mercy. -weeps- But hey, at least you guys got a not-so-lowkey thirsty Jason and Nico (who both feel downright guilty about it). And what was that? Oh shit, did they almost kiss at the end there? Oops. :3c
> 
> I was a little nervous posting this chapter, because I don't want it seem like Nico _needs_ somebody to be happy, or that it's how I personally feel in general. Regardless if Nico has somebody or not, he's still got some growing to do as an individual, and his eventual relationship with Jason will definitely not take away any insecurities and other mental/emotional plagues like he demonstrated here. Being with Jason will contribute to his happiness, but won't encompass the entirety of it. So, I hope it doesn't sound like the opposite, because that was never my intention. ;-;
> 
> We are literally so close to the end of this arc, that I don't even want to tell you guys how many chapters are left for it....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	66. Komorebi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **komorebi**  
>  [kou·mou·reh·bee] _Japanese_  
>  (n.) sunlight that filters through the leaves of trees

**The story so far...**

Throughout the rest of the week, Nico and Jason train for their events, but also spend more quality time together at the New Roman bathhouse. The Romans win the Demigod Olympics by a small margin, and at the celebratory party, Percy and Annabeth announce their pseudo-engagement to everyone. Nico gets to thinking about his future in which he won’t ever belong to a family or fit in anywhere in the world. He’s comforted by Jason, causing Nico’s feelings for him to grow even more. However, his small sense of relief is broken once Jason mentions he’s not returning to Camp Half-Blood.

**Onward.**

* * *

Jason wasn’t sure what was more heartbreaking: Nico feeling pathetic and guilty for wanting love, family, overall acceptance—normal human things, or the look on his face when the college news shattered whatever little comfort he had left in that moment.

His lips pulled into a tight line. It fell to a frown, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, eyes wide and alert, until his expression settled to a rest, hiding anything else he might’ve been feeling or thinking.

It felt awful waiting so long to tell him, but Jason didn’t do it purely out of obligation. Nico was doing it again, getting unusually affectionate and cozy with him. Jason had caught him giving a quick glance at his lips, and that’s when he knew he needed to end it before both of them made a big mistake.

“Oh.” Nico scooted away from him, hugging his knees again. “I see.”

“I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you,” apologized Jason. “Everything is already set up for me here.”

“No, I understand. You have things to do and—no I get it. It’s fine.”

“You can still visit me whenever you’d like,” Jason offered. “I’m staying in an apartment close to campus. It’s a college community, so mostly college kids live there. I can write down the address for you.”

“Sure, that’s fine.” Nico traced a line along his jeans. “Tonight is your last night here then?”

“Yeah. I’m moving tomorrow. Piper and Leo aren’t going back either. Piper wants to go to some cosmetic school in Los Angeles or stay here and go to the university until she decides what she wants to do. Leo took the GED exam, and got accepted to CalTech so… they decided to follow my example, and stay here too.”

“That’s great,” he replied with a weak smile. “You three are really trying to make it out there.”

“Being a demigod is fine and all, but I’m sure the majority of us would like a normal life, away from all this crap.”

“Can’t say I blame you.” Nico stood up, offering and hand out for Jason. “Well we better get going. Tomorrow I take the long ride back, and you have a big day. Need to be fully rested and stuff.”

Jason took his hand in a firm grip. “Yeah.” He helped himself up, though he didn’t let go of Nico’s hand. “This isn’t goodbye, you know.”

“I know. More of an, ‘I’ll see you later’, right?”

“Exactly. If you want me to, I’ll try to send an IM every week or something.”

“You don’t have to—or, only if you remember, and yeah. You’re going to be busy, and school is important. I don’t have anything to do except train the kids, so I’ll send the messages. Okay?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want. Or you can even send me letters.”

“That’s old.”

“But then it’ll be like we’re pen pals.”

Nico smiled, shaking his head. “Such a dork.”

“You love me for it, you know you do.”

Immediately Jason wanted to take back the last two seconds as Nico’s eyes grew wider. But he didn’t say anything in response, only a quiet, “Yeah, obviously. Friends. Why wouldn’t I?” as he shadow-traveled them to their villa.

The next morning, Jason watched the sendoff of all the Greek campers, wishing them luck. Many of them were sad he wouldn’t be coming back, but he said he trusted they’d be in good hands with Apollo and Chiron. Or at least Chiron, not that he said that aloud.

Before Nico got into Apollo’s car, Jason handed him his address and a map of where he’d be living, along with some photos of the surrounding area, in case he got lost. Nico told him he could handle himself if he ever visited, but Jason caught him tucking the photos carefully into an interior pocket of his backpack.

Jason didn’t leave Caldecott Tunnel until all the SUVs were out of sight. Reyna put a hand to his shoulder, giving a light squeeze before telling him to come back inside.

“We have your things to pack. Piper and Leo said they’d help.”

“The college is still a few hours away from here.”

“That’s why we’re helping you pack and leaving at noon.”

“Don’t you have to stay here?”

“I’m giving Frank the reins today, and Hazel, since she’ll need the practice. Come.” She patted his back and led him back to New Rome.

By the time they got back to his villa, there was a large moving van with people going in and out of his house.

“Uh,” he started, jogging up to the truck, “what’s going on?”

“Oh, right.” Reyna patted the side of the truck. “When I said everything was ready for you, I didn’t mean that your place was furnished. I meant that your rent for the fall semester was already paid for, your papers to the college intact, and your driving lessons scheduled.”

“Driving… lessons?”

“You’ll need to learn how to drive.” Reyna momentarily stopped to direct the moving people and remind them nothing better be broken by the time it got to Jason’s apartment. “As I was saying, there is a driving school owned by a Roman veteran. She works under the guise of teaching normal people, but also teaches demigods willing to live outside of camp.”

“Are there Roman veterans everywhere?”

“In the U.S.? Of course. We’re highly versatile and adaptable.”

“Must’ve forgotten that fact then.”

Reyna followed him into the house where movers kept darting about, taking everything that was labeled with a yellow sticky note. Piper was inside with a checklist making sure nothing got broken or that nothing unnecessary was loaded into the moving truck. Leo and Calypso were in the kitchen raiding the fridge, at least that’s what it looked like at first glance. Leo quickly assured Jason they weren’t trying to take it for themselves. They were storing everything refrigerated in an enchanted cooler, and anything else that could be left room temperature were placed in boxes.

“By the way Cap,” Leo said as he eyed the expiration date on a slab of salmon, “Calie and I will be staying with you.”

Jason stacked several cooking utensils in a crate. “And when were you going to tell me this Leo?”

“I forgot. But it won’t be for long, I promise. Only until I start school at CalTech.”

“You’re going with him to college?” Jason asked Calypso, who was busy sorting the spices into a wooden box.

“No, I’ll go to the nearby community college and see what interests me,” she replied, smiling. “I’ve been stuck on an island for thousands of years; I missed out on a lot. I’m taking a page from your book, Jason, and trying to make a future for myself too.”

Both Calypso and Leo talked about their plans, such as finding an apartment to share that would be between both of their colleges, or how they were going to arrange any date nights with their conflicting schedules. Festus also needed a place to stay somewhere, so that was the biggest issue. Leo was sure the landlord of wherever he decided to stay, wouldn’t be too keen having a sentient robot lounging about.

“He’s not staying at my apartment.” Jason sealed one of the cardboard boxes with duct tape. “There’s no room, and nowhere to hide him.”

“Relax, Cap. He’ll keep the Legion company until I figure out where I can hide him. Reyna said he’d be good for training them or something. Anyway, there’s something more important I forgot to mention.”

“Which is?”

Leo grinned, taking out from his pocket what looked like a small brick of bronze. “Ta-da!” He held it out with both hands. “It’s finished! The new demigod cell!”

“It’s so,” Jason took it from Leo, examining the glimmering metal edges, watching the light glare down its sleek design, “shiny. Won’t that attract monsters?”

“That’s why they’re all going to have a case on it. But with this, now those pieces of shit will never know where we are when we need to call somebody or send stupid texts to each other.”

“How are you supposed to mass produce this?”

“Still working on that part, but,” he plucked the phone from Jason’s hands, “Einstein said she knows a guy in Los Angeles who can make it happen. I’ll be going down there in about two weeks since he’s on business right now. It’s why I’ll be staying with you until then.”

“Do I get a phone for free?”

Leo slung an arm around him. “’Course you do, big guy. What kind of bestest buddy would I be otherwise? I know I’m not as _adorable_ as Nico, nor do you wanna makeout with me like—”

“Leo,” Jason scolded in a whisper, quickly nodding toward Calypso who was busy setting ice cream into the cooler.

“I already know,” she said, without turning around, “and Leo didn’t tell me. I figured it out myself. Jason, you really were rather obvious back at camp about your attraction to him. In fact, I don’t think there’s even one single person there who _doesn’t_ feel like your attachments to Nico are strictly platonic.”

Jason sighed. “Well I’m never going back there, or at least not for the rest of this year. Guess it doesn’t matter.”

He meant it. Going back to Camp Half-Blood might just rope him into doing more work. That, and if the majority of the camp suspected his true feelings for Nico, then that meant Nico had to know too. At this point, there was no way he didn’t. Nico was aware of whenever people spoke behind his back, and no doubt this wouldn’t escape his notice either.

_Fantastic. Just fantastic. Guess it’s best we have some distance for a while._

Leo didn’t tease him though for the rest of the day, thankfully. Once all of Jason’s friends helped pack the things into the moving van, they took an SUV down to where his apartment was located. Hazel and Frank stood behind to manage the legion, but they wished him the best of luck and promised to visit when they got some vacation time. (Hazel also had baked him some chocolate chip cookies for the long trip. Jason was more moved than he let on.)

The drive took a couple of hours, and by late afternoon, they arrived at his block. The entirety of the surrounding neighborhood was mostly rented out to college students, and the college itself was fifteen minutes away. Jason had a tour scheduled for the weekend, which Leo insisted that he accompany him just to check it out.

As for convenient locations, the busy street down the block from his apartment led to a fork in the road. One led to the college, the second led to other residencies, the third led outward to the beach with some souvenir shops and restaurants, and the fourth road led to the city. The drive to any of the four roads was shorter than it seemed with neighborhoods of houses scattered along each one. That itself was a bit of a hindrance, the city being far enough away from both where he lived and the college, but Jason supposed the woodsy scenery was what made people tolerate it.

Moving in was a hassle, if only because of all the cleaning involved. He and his friends mopped, swept, washed, disinfected, and dusted every nook and cranny of his new abode. The majority of furniture from the villa was transported to the apartment, though Jason made sure to leave essential pieces (such as doubles) in case Nico ever decided to visit New Rome again.

Calypso and Piper cleaned around in the kitchen while Jason and Reyna reassembled furniture that had to be taken apart to fit in the truck, like his four poster bed. He thought it was too gaudy for what was supposed to be a modest college apartment, but Reyna pointed out, “Unless you have money to buy a completely new set of furniture, make do with what you already have. Plus, it gets cold up here during the winter, even snows at its lowest, I heard. That canopy will serve you well.”

She was right. He could spend his money on groceries or for any bills. Leo set up a landline phone so Jason’s friends could contact him just to say hello or if necessary, such as an emergency. He also set up the TV for Jason and promised to install the internet later within the week. Apparently Leo was developing other innovations aside from the bronze cell phone, something about a bronze chip inserted into a laptop or WiFi modem that would hide the wireless transmissions.

“We’ll check out the mall or something for a deal on laptops,” he said from behind the TV stand as he organized the wires. “Nothing that looks like it’ll give out in a year, but nothing that’ll cost you an arm or a leg either.”

Overall, it took the good part of the evening to finish setting up his place. His kitchen was stocked with food and appliances, his bedroom neatly organized, the bathroom functional, and the living room homey. The only under-furnished room was the guest room, though Leo told him not to worry about it. He brought an inflatable mattress with some blankets. Jason insisted Calypso take his bed and he’d sleep on the couch. After some convincing, she agreed, though felt a little bad since it was Jason’s first night at his new place.

The five of them ate pizza as they watched a random TV movie in the living room. Half-way through, Reyna and Piper announced that they rented a hotel room to stay in so as not to clutter up Jason’s apartment with visitors. He told them it was fine and he didn’t mind one bit if they slept over since it would be dark in an hour.

Leo however pulled him aside and whispered, “It’s fine, Cap. I’m sure they want some ‘time alone’ anyway, if you know what I mean.”

Not needing an explanation (Reyna and Piper were leaned in close together, whispering something and smiling), Jason bid the new lovebirds goodnight before he and his other two friends called it lights out.

Throughout the rest of the week, Jason familiarized himself with his new neighborhood along all the roads of the fork. Leo and Calypso tagged along most of the time, including the college tour. The establishment was big, to say the least. Several hundred acres of buildings and creative landscaping (their mascot was a squid for whatever reason and so a lot of things were squid-themed; Jason was sure it’d be a bear or at least a deer since squids didn’t live in the forest). It was still a newer college, around twelve years old, but so far had been successful with their graduation rates.

Jason got split up from Leo and Calypso when the tour was over, as she followed her wandering boyfriend to the math and science building where he immediately fell in love with the specifics of their computer engineering program. That left Jason to explore on his own for a while. Practice for the long haul, he figured.

It was a little nerve-wracking, but also exciting that he’d finally start life anew and be on his own, away from the nonsense, hazards, and overall general bullshit of the demigod lifestyle. Even so, he continued to carry his weapon for any unpleasant surprises. His _gladius_ was refurbished in New Rome on Reyna’s request. It still flipped between a sword or javelin at will, but in its deactivated state, it looked like a ruler.

“No need to cause suspicion carrying such a big ‘stick’ around,” she had said, “even _if_ you can get away with it thanks to the forest. Your weapon will be less obvious in case monsters happen to be nearby. Plus you don’t have to worry about it crowding your backpack or anything. An early birthday gift from me, you could say.” She had also given him enough ambrosia, nectar, and other medical supplies to last him the rest of the year.

He couldn’t be more thankful for her friendship.

Jason would be filled with even more gratitude if she were here to help him navigate the labyrinth of a school. As was his luck, he gave Calypso his map since Leo lost his, but now Jason was just as lost and had no way to contact them.

“I’m not even in school yet, and already I don’t know what the hell I’m doing,” he mumbled to himself as he hopelessly looked around trying to find the science building. “Maybe if I follow a trail of Leo’s drool or something, I’ll find it.”

“You lost?” came a voice, catching Jason’s attention. A guy a few inches shorter than him approached with a charming smile to match his equally charming face. “I remember you from the tour group.”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I uh, don’t remember you.”

“That’s okay. You attending here in the fall?”

“Yeah, I came to check it out early, familiarize myself with the town and stuff.”

“Smart thinking. I’m starting here myself too in the fall. My older sister graduated from here, so I already know the layout of stuff. I used to visit her a lot when I was still in high school. Do you have any siblings?”

“An older sister too,” Jason started, trying to remember his cover story now that he was being asked about his personal life. “She travels a lot so I don’t get to see her much.”

“Ooh, really? What does she do?”

“She’s one of those—what do you call them? The people who serve you food and stuff on the airplanes.” Thalia would laugh at him when she found out her ‘secret identity’, he just knew it.

“A flight attendant? Man, that’s cool!”

“Yeah, that. Word slipped my mind, sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. So, what did you think of the tour?”

“This college is nice. Guess the woodsy aesthetic appeals to a lot more people than I thought. Our mascot being a squid is a little odd though.”

“It’s something about a lot of squid living around this part of the California coast or whatever. Did you know there was a recall on a few of the merchandise here? Some of the cuter designs for our mascot weren’t well thought out—like too rounded and stuff, so he ended up looking more or less like a dick.”

“That poor animal. It’s not the squid’s fault it’s shaped like that. I’ll probably buy some school merch to support it.” The guy laughed. “What?”

“Sorry, you just sounded like you feel genuinely bad for it.”

“Well it’s true. I’m sure people would love them more if they didn’t look like that. And I mean, I’m sure the campus store sells a lot of nice stuff.”

“It does, and they’re a lot more careful about designs since then, so he looks more like an arrow now. You wanna check out the store? You still look lost.”

“Ah, y-yeah I kind of am. This place is huge.”

“No kidding. Oh! That’s right. Sorry, I haven’t even introduced myself and here I am asking to wander around with you.” He held out his hand. “The name’s Troy Dubois.”

“Nice to meet you, Troy.” Jason took his hand to shake it. “I’m Jason Grace.”

“Fancy name, huh? You look like a Jason too,” he replied with a smile, a twinkle in his eye. “So, you still wanna check out the campus store? The cafeteria is right next to it in another building. I’m kinda hungry, but I didn’t wanna eat by myself. Don’t know anybody else here, and you look like a friendly face.”

“That would be helpful, thanks. Uh, since you’ve been here a couple of times, you wouldn’t mind showing me around the campus again afterwards, would you?”

“Not a problem! So many freshman get lost easily here, lemme tell you. But stick with me, and I’m sure you’ll feel comfortable here in no time.”

Jason smiled. “I’d like that.”

Troy guided him to the quad which was right in the middle of the campus. The layout was similar to the one in New Rome: the library, cafeteria, and campus store bordered it. The only difference was the huge fountain with a statue of a squid and the garden that weaved around the buildings. The health center was also there, along with a student services building. Troy explained most counselors were in that building, though other administrative offices were in the main building at the front of the campus.

Encircling the fountain were tables of the different clubs that stayed active during the summer. Various incoming students were huddled near them. Troy mentioned not all clubs were here, but during the fall semester they’d be back and advertise during orientation week. Jason picked up a few flyers from the clubs (by far the art club had the best flyer: the squid mascot with a different art utensil in each tentacle) and by the end of it was astounded at how many clubs were consistently active all year round.

He spotted a sign that said LGBT+, though the banner was hung at the front of the table instead of having one pinned up like the other clubs. Jason walked away from Troy and approached the table.

“Hello,” the girl behind the table greeted. Her smile was warm. “If you have any questions, just let me know! We’re active as long as the school is open.”

“I’m good for now, thank you. Just um, looking.”

“Okay. Well take a flyer nonetheless!” She handed him one from the stack next to her. “Allies are also welcome. We meet once a week during regular semesters, and every two weeks otherwise. Even if you’re not interested, you can still support us other ways! We raise money for our club on campus by selling food, like cookies or sandwiches, and things like that. Most clubs do, but even if you buy something like a soda, it’s appreciated!”

Jason nodded, giving her a smile. The girl grabbed a bowl on the table and presented it to him. “Feel free to take a candy or two before you leave. Pick whichever ones you want!”

As he was choosing one that had a pineapple on the wrapper, Troy jogged up to him. “There you are! I thought I lost you.”

“Sorry. I wanted to stop by all the booths and this one caught my attention.”

“Is that right?” Troy gave a friendly greeting to the girl and took one of the flyers, opting for a chocolate one. “Is this the club’s official email listed here?”

“Yes.” The girl nodded. “It’s for newsletters and current events in our community, among other things. But we also have another more private one that we give out during the first meeting of the semesters. It’s for anybody that’s too shy or scared to ask something personal upfront—allies included—so we have that email available as an alternative. Only the club chairs can read them. We’ll never discuss the stuff in the emails outside unless you choose to.”

“Well thank you very much,” Jason replied. “The information is appreciated.”

“No problem!”

Troy glanced at him as they walked toward the campus store, though if he was curious about anything, he didn’t voice it. He only spoke again when they were inside the building, explaining what each floor offered.

It was enormous—three stories high with each level pertaining to a specific kind of product type. The ground floor was more of a junior grocery market with the second floor full of school supplies and required textbooks. The final floor was for miscellaneous items such as things for a dorm or apartment. Troy mentioned to Jason the campus health center also held prescriptions and acted like a mini hospital since the city was fifteen minutes away.

As he suspected, the second floor held campus merchandise with their mascot all over it. He actually had a name too: Seymour the Squid. “An intended pun, I’m sure,” Jason told Troy as they browsed through squid merchandise. He laughed, giving Jason a few warnings about the type of dick jokes he’d undoubtedly hear the first day class actually started.

The squid was on everything, from mugs and thermoses, to hoodie sweaters and notebooks. Jason ended up buying a small squid plush to laugh at it later, though the more he looked at it, the cuter it got, and the worse he felt for the squid species as a whole. He suddenly decided he’d support his poorly misrepresented mascot well after he graduated. Troy laughed again. He seemed to laugh at everything.

Leo bumped into him by chance at the store. “Cap! There you are,” he said, meeting Jason outside the store. “Where’d you run off to?”

“Where’d _you_ run off to?” Jason asked, feeling his irritation resurface.

“The science building? I told you I’d be there. Didn’t think you’d get lost forever though.” Leo glanced at Troy. “Who’s your new friend?”

“Oh, this is Troy. He was part of our tour group. Since you and Calie left me to wander in circles, I decided to hang out with him. Troy, this is Leo.”

“Nice to meet you Leo.” Troy held out his hand. “You a good friend of Jason’s?”

“Better than that: we’re best friends,” he replied, shaking his hand. “But I won’t be coming here, so it’s good to see he’s making new buddies. I’ll be down in CalTech for the fall.”

“Damn, that fancy-ass science school? You a genius or what?”

Leo grinned wide, and Jason regretted not warning Troy about avoiding flattery with him. “Yeah, you can say that.” He puffed out his chest, before crossing his arms. “I’m kind of a big deal back at our—,” he stopped for a split second, eyes quickly glancing toward Jason before saying, “—our high school. Yup. So it didn’t come as a surprise I’d be accepted to that college.”

“We’ll good luck man. I heard it’s intense.”

“Thanks, but I’ve handled worse. Trust me.”

Troy chatted Leo and Jason up for a few more minutes before Calypso came over with a bag of stuff from the campus store. She briefly introduced herself to Troy before showing Leo all the squid things, and then Jason mentioned he also bought something squid-related.

“This is like the worst mascot ever for a school,” Leo remarked, looking at the plush Jason had bought. “But at least he looks like an arrow and not a fucking dick.”

“Be nice to the squid,” Calypso scolded.

“Yeah, Seymour’s not so bad,” Jason agreed. “He has a friendly smile and stuff on merchandise.”

“Oh my God. Don’t tell me you two actually think this water alien is cute.”

“All animals have their charms,” Calypso replied, crossing her arms. “I don’t particularly like lizards, but you don’t hear me complaining about Festus, now do you?”

Leo put a hand to his chest, looking severely offended. “Festus is different!”

“Who’s Festus?” Troy whispered to Jason.

“Leo’s pet iguana,” he lied.

“Wait, doesn’t ‘festus’ mean jolly, festive, cheerful, or something? Did he seriously name his pet iguana ‘Happy’?”

“That’s Leo for you.”

Thankfully, there was no more discussion of squids or lizards or any other kind of animal. Troy continued touring Jason around the campus, Leo and Calypso tagging along behind them. Jason found out it had been on purpose after Troy gave everyone his goodbyes before running off somewhere.

“He seems nice,” Leo said as the three of them headed back home. “Maybe a little _too_ nice.”

A series of transit buses were stopped in the terminal at the front of the school. They came regularly to the college for those students who were out of state and didn’t have a car, or who didn’t drive in general. For the tour, they offered their transit services too.

“What does that even mean?” asked Jason as the three of them boarded. It had a stylized squid on the side, with the campus name, University of California, Ocean Vert.

“If I didn’t know any better Cap, I’d say the dude has a little crush on you.”

“Yeah right.”

“So then all that touching like,” he put his hand on Jason’s shoulder, “or even,” he touched Jason’s arm, “and sometimes like this,” he patted his back, “like literally the only person I’ve ever seen touch you so much was Ghostbuster. You were getting pretty chummy with this Troy dude too.”

“I was being friendly. Is that so wrong? And I don’t mind that he did that. Those are normal friendly gestures.”

“He laughed at a bunch of shit you said, and trust me, you’re not that funny.”

“Assuming somebody’s preference just because they’re friendly with the same sex is also sort of a dick move.”

“Oh, come on, seriously?” Leo frowned, brows scrunching. “You _know_ that’s not how I meant it, Jason.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“Well I know I’m definitely not imagining what’s going on between you and Nico.” Leo slouched back into his seat. They were padded with a blue and green speckled fabric like the ones on regular transit buses. “I honestly thought you would’ve told him something by now. But here you are across the country, so busy with your new life that there’s very little room for him to even squeeze in someplace. I’m guessing that’s that then? You’re never gonna tell him how you feel and hope it goes away?”

“Leo, now is not the time,” Calypso warned.

“Sorry, just get a little tired of my friends making life harder for themselves when it really doesn’t need to be.”

Jason didn’t humor him with an answer. Leo clicked his tongue against his teeth and turned to look outside the window.

The rest of the ride home was quiet, with only Calypso commenting on the beautiful scenery. She asked Leo and Jason what they wanted for dinner, and Jason suggested they just go eat out someplace. It would give them another chance to explore the city since they were leaving in a couple of days. Plus, it was a potential placation for Leo’s annoyance with him. Even when Jason offered to pay, Leo still looked disgruntled, though he calmed down by the time they got back to the apartment.

Leo didn’t bring up Nico again after that for the remainder of their stay, not even jokingly. Jason knew he was only looking out for him as any good friend would, but the less complicated his life was, the better for his future.

  
* * * * *

Admittedly, it got lonelier than Jason thought once Leo and Calypso left to Los Angeles. The bright side was that they remembered to call him for his birthday, as did the rest of his friends. He got gifts (even from Will), courtesy of the Hermes mail service. Percy and Annabeth even sent him one, and Jason had to wonder if Percy still thought there was bad blood between them. There wasn’t, but getting over the remnants of irritation would still be a while.

Jason didn’t call Nico like he had said, but he did get to write him letters at least once every two weeks. The summer had been unexpectedly busy for Jason, what, with learning how to drive (he’d rather fly to Saturn than steer a plastic and metal deathtrap around), look for a part time job (which he found at a restaurant; Italian, because he was fucking predictable), and overall browsing around the city for the best market deals on a college student budget.

He had been so busy, in fact, that not only had he been surprised with a stack of birthday gifts and cards inside his apartment when he got home after work, but he also had a visitor lounging on the couch while eating his leftover lasagna from last night.

“Thals?!” Jason tossed his keys in the bowl near the door, and hurried over. “How did you—?!”

“Reyna gave me a spare key.” She smiled without turning to him. “I asked nicely and even said please. You got anymore lasagna though? This shit’s good. You’ve got serious culinary skills, Jay.”

“That’s actually just some freezable stuff I bought at the market.”

“No kidding?” She poked her fork underneath to peek at the lasagna. “Better get me some of these before I leave then.” She ate the rest of it in one go before setting the container down on the coffee table. Thalia hopped off the couch and walked over to Jason with open arms. “Hey baby bird.”

Trying to keep his excitement lowkey, he brought her into a calm embrace which was probably tighter than it should have been. “Thanks for being here,” he said.

“What kind of big sis would I be if I didn’t celebrate your birthday?” She patted his back before letting him go. “I get to stay here for a whole week this time! Artemis has been really impressed, so she gave me some time off. Looks like I’ll be stopping by for the Big Three.”

“Big Three?”

“Thanksgiving, Christmas, _and_ New Year’s. Can you believe it?”

“R-Really?”

“Yup!” She grinned. “Hopefully this place’ll look more lived in by then. Kinda looks like a hotel suite. Except for that squid plushy over there on the bookshelf.”

“Ah, yeah. That’s our school mascot, Seymour the Squid.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “The rest of this stuff is from the villa at New Rome. I don’t have a lot of money to just buy new furniture.”

“Makes sense.” She plopped back down on the couch, patting the spot next to her. “Why’d you wanna come to school out here?”

“Well,” he took a seat next to her as he loosened his work tie, “I wanted a fresh start, something away from the demigod life as much as possible. Worked so far. Haven’t seen monsters around.”

“That’s good. Let’s hope it stays that way, ‘specially since you’re surrounded by woods and shit. How’re you liking living by yourself though?”

“It’s relieving, honestly.” Jason kicked off his shoes. “I feel like I’m adapting quickly. Like, I have a part-time job now, and got a driver’s license last week, so I took out a New Roman loan to buy a car—used, of course. I think I might’ve made a new friend? I’m not sure.”

Thalia snorted, draping her arms over the headrest of the couch. “What d’you mean you’re not sure?”

“Well, he calls me sometimes to check up how I’m doing, or asks if I want to hang out. We have, a couple of times. I’ve met a few of his friends too. They’re nice. But I’m usually working six hours every shift so I don’t get to hang out for long. Need as much money as I can get. ‘Financial aid’ from New Rome only covers my classes for a whole year, not my books and other stuff.”

“But you’re doing alright otherwise?”

“Yeah, I um, I guess.”

“You guess?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It is a little lonely, as much as I like time to myself.”

“Oooh, I see. You miss di Angelo, huh?”

Jason cleared his throat, cheeks warming. “To a certain degree, yeah.” An admittance that Leo would groan about, for sure.

“Then just call him. Or are you still chickenshit ‘cause you think he likes you back?”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” Jason sighed, leaning forward, resting his head in his hands. “The last time I saw him, I think—well it’s getting worse, Thals. I’m thinking about him in… ways I shouldn’t.”

“You mean like fucking him nasty or what?”

Jason whipped his head to her, eyes wide and cheeks ablaze. “Thalia!”

To his dismay, she laughed. “Gods, you sound _and_ look like such a fucking virgin—oh wait, you are, huh? The day you finally _do_ lose it, you better tell me. I need to know these things.”

“No, no you don’t _need_ to know them,” Jason replied, groaning as he slouched in his seat.

“Okay well if it’s with Nico, then there’s no compromise. You _have_ to tell me.”

“That’s never going to happen, I’m sure.”

“Hmm.” She raised her eyebrows, a smirk on her lips. “If you say so. Anyway, got another surprise for you.”

“What is it?”

Thalia walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pan of chocolate cupcakes with blue ombre frosting. Whipping out a pack of candles, she said, “It wouldn’t be your birthday without some cake, right? Plus you have all those presents over there I’m sure you’re dying to open.”

He wouldn’t admit he wanted to cry just a little bit, but Thalia’s knowing smile told him he didn’t have to say anything. There were eighteen cupcakes in the pan, all carefully frosted and packed into their little paper cups. Thalia placed a single candle on all of them using benign sparks from her fingertip to light them up. She sang to him the Happy Birthday song, “Don’t forget to make a wish!” and cheered when he blew out his candles.

_I wish for the courage to someday tell Nico how I really feel about him._

“Sooo,” Thalia started, pouring herself and Jason a glass of milk, “what’d you wish for?”

“You know I can’t share that,” he replied with a smile.

“Bet it was Nico related.” She snickered, before handing him his milk and grabbing a cupcake for herself. “Well, let’s see what you got from your friends!”

They opened up the gifts and read all the cards. Most of them were meant to be funny, but a few were more heartfelt. The majority of his gifts were things for his new apartment: bathroom towels; a broom, mop, and bucket; some decorative wall art; a small and round cactus with an even smaller pink flower blooming on it; Tupperware; some other houseplant that looked like a moss ball; and a contemporary coat rack that came with a matching container for umbrellas.

“Your friends are master gift givers,” Thalia joked, “but you’re pretty practical, so I guess it works out in the end. Free stuff for your home, right?”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

“Where’s Nico’s gift though?”

“Oh, I um, opened his already. I got his when I woke up this morning. It was a new book, plus he mailed me most of my old ones from the cabin.”

Nico’s present was literally at Jason’s kitchen table earlier that morning. It came in several plain, brown paper wrapped packages. His birthday gift also had Nico’s newest letter attached:

 

> _Hey Jace, Happy Birthday._
> 
> _I’m not much of a card-giving person, so that’s why you’re getting my next letter instead. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. I know eighteen is a big milestone for people. But when I do see you again, I don’t know. We could do something fun for your birthday, if you still want._
> 
> _Things are good here at Half-Blood. I only eat at the pavilion three days a week. Practiced some new recipes in my cabin because of it. The kids are fine too. They’re really improving, and Chiron asked me if I’d like to stay as an instructor to the younger demigods. I don’t know yet, honestly. I don’t like to think that far ahead into the future._
> 
> _Will is tolerable. He’s actually going to leave next spring for college. Ever since Ignatius started up that GED stuff, both Chiron and Apollo have been proactive at trying to get older demigods to pass the exams. Will recently passed his, so he’ll be going to college in the spring. It’s a big university over there in California too up north, I think. They have a good medical program or whatever._
> 
> _Other than that, nothing much has been going on. Blake still watches me practice, but otherwise I don’t make an effort to hang out with him. I read all of your books instead. Kind of boring. Some of these you had to read for the exam, right? Those authors sure are pretty damn pretentious and extra for being fucking dead for several decades._
> 
> _Anyway, I’ll be waiting for your next letter. Hope your job is going okay, and your driving. I’ll see you when I see you._
> 
> _Nico_

 

Jason imagined Nico’s voice the whole time he read it (he read it at least three times before leaving to work). He really did need to plan a week for him to visit, at least before school started. Or maybe he could wait for the holidays like the fucking coward he was.

“You should call him in thanks or something, anything to see his face,” Thalia said, breaking Jason out of his thoughts. “Even talking about a fucking pile of books from him, you get this dreamy-eyed look.”

“Gods, is it that obvious?” Of course it was. Ninety percent of the camp even knew he was enamored with Nico. Jason told Thalia as much. Her chuckle didn’t come as a surprise.

“Even if Nico somehow finds out,” she told him, “it won’t be that big of a deal, right?”

“Uh, no, it kind of will be. I don’t want to lose my friendship with him.”

“And you won’t. But from what you’ve told me about you two, I’m sure you guys are well past the friendship line.”

“Yeah, maybe, but that’s not something I want to think about right now. I’m sure he’ll get pissed if I even tell him I confided in you some things.”

“Then don’t tell him,” she replied simply with a shrug.

“I have to. I don’t like lying to him.”

“But you’re not. If he asked you, ‘Have you told anyone I’m gay?’ and you say you haven’t, then that would be lying.”

“Except I never told you that.”

“No, you didn’t, ‘cause that much is obvious to me too. I figured that shit out pretty fast, no matter if you confirm or deny what I think. So see? You’re in the double clear.”

Jason was positive there was some loose screw in her logic, but he didn’t bother to correct her.

For the rest of the night he told Thalia how his life as a soon-to-be college student was going. Thinking of his classes only got his nerves in a jumble, but everything else was going okay. Driving still made him anxious, but he was getting the hang of it fairly quickly regardless. The car he bought wasn’t anything fancy: an older model of a Honda something or other, since he couldn’t remember the name of it. It was a crossover; not a compact and not a pickup truck or SUV, if there was even an official name for that type of vehicle. The salesman tried to sell him a bigger size because “a big guy needs an even bigger car”, but Jason wasn’t that naïve and bought the lowest used price of the most modest car he saw at the lot. So long as it didn’t break down and he was comfortable sitting in it, he didn’t care what it looked like.

His job at the restaurant could get a little demanding, especially during the evening shifts when most people went out for dinner. The customers liked him though (especially women, of all ages too, and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know why) so he got tips every time he served, and a few numbers slipped underneath empty glasses of water, numbers which he never bothered to dial.

“One elderly woman even called me a dreamboat when she thought I wasn’t listening….”

Thalia laughed.

Jason told her about his new budding friendship with Troy and how trying to keep up his fake personal history could be a little taxing. He worried he might forget something one day or be inconsistent with the details and end up blowing his cover.

Thalia was heavily amused with knowing her fake persona was a flight attendant.

“Well it’s not a complete lie,” she said. “I have been all over the world and travel with a lot of people. You seriously couldn’t come up with something else though? Not that I hate it.”

“It’s the first thing that popped into my mind. I was so focused on keeping my own story up, I didn’t think about one for you.”

“At least you can say it’s true you’re an orphan.”

“Yeah, an orphan who’s been in one hell of a ‘foster care’ system.”

They talked a little more, mostly Jason asking how Thalia herself was doing. “Nothing much, the usual,” she had said, only sharing with him what wasn’t classified. Jason jokingly commented he should’ve used the secret service as her fake persona, to which she vigorously agreed since there was more ass kicking involved.

She did stay for a whole week, though she wasn’t always home when he got off his work shift. Sometimes she’d go out and explore the town, and other times she’d scan the perimeter to check for monsters. One day she fought some kind of monster that had been on her hit list, though she didn’t tell Jason what it was. Which didn’t matter as much as patching her up when he got home and found her raiding the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

“I’m fine Jay,” she said, shooing him away. “I’ve gone through worse.”

“I have two towels that are red with dried blood.”

“That’ll wash off with bleach or something.” She chewed on an ambrosia square as Jason dabbed her wounds with nectar. “Nice that you have so much of this shit here though.”

“Can’t be too careful, especially since I’m living alone.”

“You should get a roommate or something.”

“And risk exposing them to the potential monster attacks? I don’t think so.”

“Fine, then get a demigod college kid to room with you.”

“Not happening.”

“Maybe Nico can be your dorm buddy?”

Jason remained silent. Thalia’s eyes were on him, though as much as he felt them, he didn’t look up from treating her wounds. It’s not like he never thought about asking Nico to stay with him (he chickened out asking in his last letter), but he was still busy with demigod stuff at the camp, and Jason didn’t want to sound continuously clingy. He promised he’d be better about it after all. Not to mention he wasn’t sure where exactly they were anymore on the ‘friendship’ spectrum.

“If it ever comes to that point,” he finally said, and didn’t offer more of an explanation. Thankfully, Thalia didn’t ask him to clarify, but her eyes were still on him for a solid minute afterward before she moved on to some other conversational topic.

When it came time for her to leave, Jason packed her a travel aid kit with some food and supplies, even though she said she had an enchanted tent that had everything she could possibly need.

“Still,” he insisted, handing the bag to her, “you never know. There might not be a place for you to set up camp.”

“Always the worry wart. That’s what _I’m_ supposed to do.” She smiled, slinging the bag over her shoulder. “I’ll be back for the holidays. Since I can’t send you an IM whenever now, you either send me one first, or I’ll write some letters or whatever.”

“That’s fine. You’ll be my second penpal.”

“Yeah, just don’t like, spray cologne on it and then kiss it for good luck or something like you do with Nico’s letters.”

“I do _not_ do that,” he insisted, ears warming up at an alarming rate. “This isn’t medieval times.”

“So you’re saying you _would_ if it was?”

“Thalia….”

“Kidding, kidding.” She patted his cheek. “Gotta get some teasing in, otherwise I can’t actually call myself a big sister.” Thalia gripped him by the shoulders, squeezing gently. “Take care of yourself, Jay, and be careful. Just because you’re around ‘normal’ people doesn’t mean they don’t have their own kind of monsters.”

“Don’t worry about me; I can handle it.”

“Yeah, duh, but… y’know.”

She gave him a Grace bear hug, and Jason held onto her well into a minute after she herself let go. Being his only family, and one who could rarely spend time with him at that, he wanted to remember her presence for as long as possible. Having grown accustomed to being with friends since the Giant War, this new era of silence and solitude was a little daunting, even if he was adapting quickly to the new lifestyle.

“Take care of yourself, Thalia,” he said, finally letting go to not further embarrass himself.

“You too, Jason.” She gave him a split-second warm smile before she walked toward the door. “Remember, Thanksgiving. Don’t forget I’m coming.”

“I won’t.”

“And good luck in school. No slacking off either, got it?”

“Of course.”

Thalia nodded, waving to him before she disappeared out the door and out of Jason’s company once again.

  
* * * * *

Summer passed by in no time at all. Jason’s part-time job was mostly to blame, since he didn’t have anything to do and no friends nearby. He took his coworkers’ slots if they needed a switch, and he worked both the long hours and graveyard shifts. Any way to make a little more money, he took the opportunity by the horns. His work ethic won him major points with the manager, and with his coworkers, though in a less than positive way. Not to mention half of his customers were more or less generous with their tips.

Come late August, he was known as the guy who’d take all the shitty shifts in a heartbeat. He even took them when they were short notice the days somebody decided to be lazy or forcefully load their terrible shift hours onto his shoulders. Jason took it all with patience and a smile.

Unfortunately for them, he was frugal with his finances, so he had quite a bit of money saved since he worked nearly every single day during the summer break. He had also asked his manager in advance for less working shifts since he was going back to school. The guy had been so pleased with him over the summer, he agreed. For the rest of the year, Jason didn’t have to worry about working long hours during the week, and he had Friday through Sunday free.

A handful of his coworkers weren’t as happy for him as he was.

Thalia would be proud.

Driving to campus the first day of class made his stomach do several flips. Seeing so many students around unnerved him as well. Knowing a plethora of people would give off strong odors of human though, Jason felt more at ease about not running into any monsters anytime soon at least.

His first class was math, which was something he wasn’t looking forward to. Not that he didn’t comprehend it; he was exceedingly outstanding in all the areas of academia, according to Ignatius. Math was simply a boring and bland subject, in his personal opinion anyway.

Thalia (plus Nico and all of his friends) would call him an outright nerd for sitting in front of class directly at the center, but he wanted to pay attention as closely as possible. He was on a limited financial aid budget, and he wasn’t going to waste it by screwing around in some cash cow institution with a poorly thought out mascot.

Jason took out his notebook (with Seymour’s minimalist design on the cover) and jotted down the dates and sections of college algebra he’d be studying. He read in a study guide that taking thorough notes would be helpful, and being prepared before lecture started would give him an even further boost. ‘Try your best and be that model student all your professors will love!’ is what the guide had said at the end.

The model student.

Just like the model praetor, model soldier, model teenager, model friend, model boyfriend, model demigod.

Even after he willingly tried to get away from being a model anything, it was still deeply ingrained in his subconscious, down to his very bone structure and lodged within his DNA. He wondered if he’d ever be able to escape it.

“Doesn’t it suck having a class at 8am in the morning?”

Troy’s familiar voice had him looking up to his left. “Oh, hey!” Jason smiled. “You’re in this class?”

“Yup.” Troy dropped his backpack onto the floor of the available seat next to Jason. “We all gotta take these stupid freshman required courses the first two years. So, how’ve you been? How was your summer?”

“Fine, I guess. Worked a lot.”

“Boo, that sucks.”

Jason chuckled. “I need the money. College loans and stuff.”

“Super shitty man. Sorry you gotta pay all that off later. But you should’ve called me more often so we could’ve hung out over the summer! I called your place a few times, but you never answered.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I did get your voicemails, but I was always at work when you called. People kept asking me to take their shifts, and since I had nothing better to do, why not? Made extra money on the side.”

“Ah, I see. A businessman huh? You wanna major in that?”

“No, just a practical man, I guess. And I’m not sure what I want to do yet.”

“Totally get you. I’m kinda in the same boat. Don’t know what I wanna get out of this place, but I’m sure I’ll find it soon. Seriously though, you should’ve gone out more during the summer!”

“My friends were all busy, and they go to their own colleges far away from this one.”

“Bummer.”

“Yeah, it is.”

They didn’t talk much longer after that, as the professor came in and welcomed his pupils to their first day of class. It wasn’t too huge, only about sixteen or seventeen students. Jason found it appealing since he’d be needing all the concentration he could get. Just because he passed the GED exam with flying colors didn’t mean he remembered every single thing he studied for.

By the time class was over (two full hours of hell on earth), he had six pages worth of extensive notes and three pages of the practice equations they did in pairs. Troy was his partner for the exercises, though he didn’t seem to be getting them.

“Man,” he started, walking alongside Jason when their class was over, “you some kinda whiz or what?”

“No, I just don’t want to fall behind, so I try to stay on top of things.”

“Oh no, don’t tell me: you actually studied _math_ over the summer.”

Jason smiled, raising an eyebrow. “You really think I’m that much of a snore?”

“What I think is that you have fun solving math problems.”

“I actually don’t like math, but it comes to me just fine. Most things do.”

“Lucky. But I guess relaxation doesn’t, huh? You really should’ve called me over the summer, or like, get a cell phone with all that paycheck you apparently hoard in your savings like a dragon. Honestly, I could’ve taken you to Europe! That’s where I went for two weeks.”

Jason would’ve commented that he’d been to Europe already and didn’t fancy going back anytime soon, but he was sure monster slaying to prevent the apocalypse wouldn’t go well with Troy.

“Maybe I’ll get a cell phone later this year,” he replied instead. “I don’t want any distractions.”

“Oh, so I distract you?” Troy asked with a sly smile on his lips.

Probably not the way he might’ve been thinking. Jason would admit Troy was attractive, but more as a fact than a personal opinion. Light brown hair, semi-curly, green eyes and warm tanned skin, a few freckles on the bridge of his nose, and from what Jason could see courtesy of his tank top and shorts, athletically toned. On the lean side, lithe like a runner, almost like Will’s build even. If he were a demigod, he might’ve passed for a child of Apollo or Hermes, maybe even Aphrodite.

Jason hoped he was normal though.

“You’re not saying anything,” Troy continued, his smile growing wider. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

“No I—I didn’t mean it that way,” Jason defended, “if that’s what you’re thinking. You are an attractive guy, but that’s not—”

“Relax, I’m not gonna get upset about it or anything. Flattered, really. But you can make it up to me, from not hanging out more with me during the summer, I mean.”

Jason shifted the weight of his brick of a math text book to his other arm. “How?”

“Wanna hang out this weekend?”

“I guess. I don’t work on weekends.”

“Nice. Let’s go to the pier.” Troy walked ahead of him, turning around to face Jason while walking backward. “Haven’t been there in forever, and you’d think we’d already have gone since it was summer and everything too.”

“Oh, so your friends are coming along?”

Troy stopped. “No, it’ll be just you and me.”

“You missed me that much?” Jason joked.

“Hmm, no not exactly.” Troy walked closer to Jason, then whispered, “But if you want, it doesn’t have to be just a hang out.”

“Er, okay. So then we’re… _not_ hanging out?”

“Boy, you’re kinda dense.” He chuckled. “Cute in a way. What I’m saying is, if you’d be interested in a non-platonic hang out.”

Jason’s eyes blew wide. “Um, excuse me? I don’t—what?”

Troy immediately stepped back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to catch you off guard. But I’ve been thinking about it since that time we visited the booth and—” He waved his hands in front of him. “Hey, just forget I said anything. I shouldn’t have assumed and—sorry. That was rude of me.”

“No, no I’m not upset or anything I just um,” Jason scratched the back of his head, “just like, isn’t it dangerous to just… ask things like that?”

“In a way, yeah.” Troy kicked a small rock in their path. “But that’s why I waited so long to ask you. I had to have that gut feeling, and after we’ve hung out a few times over the summer, I finally felt that. I mean, it was still a risk but—um, even if you say no, we can still hang out. It’s fine. You’re a cool dude, and I just wanna know more about you, that’s all. I’m totally cool with being friends too.”

What should he do? Even if they were whispering, letting Troy know the truth wasn’t a smart move, at least not right now. He didn’t know this guy, and a few hangouts wasn’t enough to warrant feelings. Troy seemed nice, of course, and maybe dating him would be nice too, but Jason could never be too careful.

The demigods as a whole were more or less accepting of all sexualities, this he knew as fact. (Even if that evidence came in the form of a fucking betting pool.) They didn’t seem to care all that much about it and most were supportive. Considering Apollo was their camp counselor, Jason was sure there would be even less tolerance for discriminatory bullshit, though Jason was sure Chiron wouldn’t tolerate it either and hadn’t since the beginning. The camp was generally a safe space for the most part, in terms of sexuality anyway.

But this was the outside world where the conventions were different. Even if it was prohibited for the California University system to discriminate against sexual orientation, that didn’t mean it wouldn’t have repercussions elsewhere. Always expect the unexpected, and Jason would rather not be caught by a consequence in surprise. There was probably a reason why he saw so few people approach the LGBT+ club table back then.

There were normal monsters for normal people, and he didn’t want to find out who they might be.

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Troy asked, bringing Jason out of his thoughts. “Sorry. I honestly didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ve been out for a handful of years, but even then I don’t just announce it for no reason, y’know?”

Jason shook his head. “You’re okay, don’t worry. But to be asked that out of nowhere was very surprising. I don’t have an answer for you right now. Give me a bit more time, and I promise I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Of course. No problem whatsoever. But if you’re _not_ single like I stupidly assumed, and already have somebody else, I’ll understand. You don’t have to explain anything either; just let me know that you’re taken, regardless of who it may be. Or hell, even if you’ve got your eye on somebody already, that’s fine too.”

Nico.

He had his eye, his thoughts, and especially heart on Nico, but Jason knew that was a fantasy waiting to come crashing down like a meteor. Even if the feelings were mutual, he wasn’t absolutely sure that the bliss would outweigh the potential consequences on their friendship, should things go wrong. Besides, Jason had more confidence he’d be able to overcome any standards Troy may or may not have than the ones Nico developed over a handful of years.

It was awful feeling that way, and he knew Nico would be upset that Jason felt like Percy continued to hold an ounce of influence over his romantic pursuits. If he still couldn’t even trust Nico to that level, well, that told Jason all he needed to know about what to do with his feelings.

“No, I don’t have anyone else. I do like someone,” Jason admitted, “but all we’ll ever be is friends. In the event that I do agree, it’s only fair I give you a fair heads up that I’m trying to move on in that regard.”

“Dude, don’t worry about that. I totally get it. I’ve been there myself too. Not a nice feeling, but we do learn from it. Thanks for telling me ahead of time though.”

“Well, regardless of what happens, I am looking forward to knowing you better. That at least, is a surefire thing.”

Troy beamed at him, “Yeah, same,” and Jason couldn’t help but smile in response.

New life, new goals, new friends, and maybe even the possibility of a new relationship in the future, should he feel comfortable enough to date Troy.

Jason’s future as a ‘normal’ person was doing great so far, and he prayed it’d stay that way for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/21813118925) for chapter title.]
> 
> Jason doesn't get enough chapters centered around him. As for the college campus and its surrounding setting, it's fake. I purposely made it fake since I haven't been to any of the universities in Northern California (and world building is one of my favorite aspects of writing stories). Also, I have yet to see a squid mascot for a college. In general they're not popular like their cuter, rounder cousins, octopuses and cuttlefish. Squids need more love.
> 
> Concerning the last scene, I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Please let me know if it was insensitive in any way, and if so, advice on how to fix it would be very much appreciated. ;--;
> 
> We'll see how Nico's doing in the next installment. As for how Troy plays into the story, that'll be unraveled in due time.
> 
> **Troy Dubois.** An 18-year-old of French-American heritage, and a normal human. Outgoing and friendly, he's popular with those around him. While not the best at school, he tries his hardest and does what he can to pass all of his classes, though occasionally puts pleasure first before hard work. He admires his older sister, and tries to follow her same path of success. While from a well-off family, he doesn't flaunt his fortune, but instead likes to share it with people he considers friends. He's extremely picky however, and that can cause mild arguments with several people in his social circle.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	67. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **petrichor**  
>  [PEH·trih·chor] _English_  
>  (n.) the pleasant, distinct scent of rain as it pours down on dry, warm ground of the earth

**The story so far…**

Jason moves to California early so he can become adjusted to life as a college student, away from demigod affairs. While a little lonely at first, he adapts to his peaceful and normal life fairly quickly. Thalia visits him for his birthday, though the biggest surprise is that she’ll also be able to visit for the holidays. Jason’s new human friend Troy, who he got to know over the summer, ends up asking him out on a date the first day of the fall semester. The only definite answer Jason gives him is that he needs time to think about it.

**Onward.**

* * *

 

“Nice job,” complimented Nico as Emma successfully sliced the straw dummy in half during the day’s training session. “That was a clean hit. You’ve really improved.”

“It’s all because you helped me out so much!” she replied cheerfully. “But we’ve all gotten stronger because of you, so thanks Mister Nico!”

“Yeah, thanks Mister Nico!” the rest of the kids chimed.

Really, it was more of their effort than his teachings. Some days it did get hard for them as all they wanted to do was play, being kids and everything. But Nico encouraged them as best as he could, and tried to mix up his sessions with exercises that were more creative and fun (such as letting them dress up or having them make their own training dummies in arts and crafts). Their times and other statistics improved because of it. Even April was more nimble on her feet and learned to make quick strikes in succession.

He smiled at them. “It’s really not a problem. I’m happy to help. Monsters are seriously ugly and awful, so you’ll need to be prepared as much as possible. And because everyone knows you’ve been doing such a good job with your training, Demeter Cabin decided to make you guys a little treat.”

“What?! Really?!”

“Yup.” Nico dropped his wooden sword in the weapons cart. “Let’s put all this stuff away and then I’ll take you guys to get your surprise, okay?”

“Yaaay!” they cheered, scrambling to stuff their swords in the cart. They chatted Nico up from the armory, all the way to Cabin Four, talking about how they’d soon become ‘cool and strong’ like him and his friends. Jack was waiting for them on the porch with a few of his other siblings.

“And who might these little ones be?” he asked with a knowing smile.

“Hey Jack,” Nico greeted. “They heard you had a surprise waiting for them.”

Jack smiled, cocking an eyebrow. “Now I wonder who told them that?”

“Mister Nico did!” Emma exclaimed. “Can we please eat it?”

“And what makes you think it’s food?”

“Because you guys cook the best stuff! Pleeeease can we taste it?”

Her fellow peers pleaded with Jack too, giving him the old big eyes and exaggerated pouts routine. He laughed, opening the door. “Alright, but only because you asked nicely.” He nodded to his siblings who led them inside the cabin and back to the kitchen, their excited chattering fading into the distance.

“You wanna join in?” Jack asked Nico.

“No, I’m good. Just make sure they all get to their next class. But thanks anyway.”

“We do have enough for one more.”

“Appreciate it, honestly, but I’m not hungry.”

“Okay, suit yourself. But make sure to eat something, okay?”

“Will do.”

Nico left his students in the capable hands of the Demeter kids, hoping they’d enjoy the cupcake surprise. He wandered over to Cabin Six and knocked on the door. Abigail answered, smiling. “Oh, Nico! What a pleasant surprise. Haven’t seen you around.”

“Yeah, I stopped volunteering at the infirmary. Not my cup of tea. Is Ignatius here?”

“In the back. I’m actually taking his current lecture right now. He gets a little too excited teaching people, but I’m learning. Come on in.”

The cabin was set up like a large classroom with different Athena kids (the older ones anyway) instructing groups of demigods. Ignatius was at the back writing on a white board in green marker. Among his students were Blake, Lacey, a pair of campers he’d never seen before (going by the guy’s stylized hair and the girl’s paint-stained shirt, he assumed they were Aphrodite and Iris kids respectively), and two other girls Nico recognized as the ones who tried to give Jason the aphrodisiac last year.

They must’ve known he and Piper had worked together to catch them, judging by the glares they were throwing his way. He made an effort to ignore them entirely.

“Ah, Nico!” Ignatius capped his marker and set it on the magnet holder of the whiteboard. “Are you here to participate in an extra study session? We’re learning about proper sentence structure today.”

“No, actually, I’m just here to pick up my test results.”

“Yes, of course! I’ve finished grading it. I shall retrieve it; just a moment.” He hurried away to a filing cabinet to the left of the white board and browsed through several folders. Blake gave Nico a small wave and a smile, and he returned it, though more subtly. Blake looked down at his paper, cheeks tinted pink.

_Okay…._

“Here we go!” Ignatius slammed the drawer closed, holding out the paper to Nico. “You should be proud of yourself, di Angelo. I’ve never seen a quicker learner, other than Grace.”

Ever since Jason left, Nico decided to follow in his footsteps and ask Ignatius to give him a crash course education. So, whenever he wasn’t teaching Emma and the other little kids, he spent the majority of his time in Cabin Six, learning all he could to pass every exam Ignatius gave him. He refrained from mentioning it in his letters to Jason though; he wanted it to be a surprise when he finished, and wanted to tell him in person.

“A perfect score,” Nico whispered to himself in disbelief, looking at the bright red 100 circled at the top-right corner of his paper. Ignatius drew an owl smiling and then below it in legible cursive wrote, ‘ _Congratulations on passing your 11 th grade exam! One more to go!_’

“Yes, you passed with flying colors! Now you can start studying for your twelfth grade exam, and then we can move on to studying for your GED exam. Does that timeline work well for you?”

“It does,” he replied without looking up from the paper. “When can I start?”

“Next week at the latest. I need ample time to get your lesson plan ready.”

“Okay, thanks Ignatius.”

“No, thank _you_ Nico for paying such close attention to my lectures. I’m sure you’ll fare remarkably once you’re off to an institution of higher education. I have the utmost confidence in you!”

With a nod, Nico left him and his current group of pupils. He tried not to smile at his glowing perfect score. He had worked hard for the past two months to get where he needed to be. It was a lot to catch up on, but Ignatius was attentive and condensed it as much as possible to just the bare essentials Nico needed to know.

Treating himself to a nap in his dim and quiet cabin seemed like a fitting reward to the countless nights he stood awake studying.

As the beginnings of autumn nipped at the air of New York, so did it cool down the camp. Apollo decided he liked the alternating weather phenomenon change, so he decided to keep it. Something about because Camp Half-Blood was undergoing a change in education, it was only fitting it feel like autumn when September rolled around.

Jason was in his own school now. Nico didn’t expect to get letters from him often because of it, so he was pleasantly surprised to find one delivered on the step of his cabin the third week of the new month. Hurrying inside, he shucked his shoes off before settling in his bed.

The letter had a teal blue wax seal on the back. Imprinted on it was some crest that looked like a squid. Opening it carefully, Nico unfolded the letter. Instead of Jason’s usual neat printing, it was all in his equally neat cursive on parchment paper. It read:

 

> _Hey Nico._
> 
> _Sorry I didn’t write last week. School is already draining me, but I’m handling it fine enough, I think. Decided to try something new with the formatting. In English class we’re reading an eighteenth century novel, so that inspired me to try and write the way people did back then. My school even sells novelty wax seal kits. It’s fun using them. I think I’ve grown fond of Seymour since he’s everywhere. You know, he really does look more like a harpoon than a penis. I’m glad they fixed his design three years back. Too bad not everyone at this school is mature enough to forget about it, but I think it’s dying down._

 

Nico smiled, shaking his head. He kept reading:

 

> _Math is boring, but not difficult. I love English class, and earth science is fine, I guess. I’m more interested in what chemistry and biology have to offer. History class is interesting most days. I’m working less hours since I don’t want to fall behind on homework. I’ve saved enough over the summer that I think I should be fine for two more months. I don’t even eat the stuff from the food court if I don’t have to. I bring my homemade lunch most days._
> 
> _Haven’t made any new friends yet since I keep to myself more often than not. I mean, I do have one new friend: Troy. But between my studies and job, we don’t get to hang out a lot. He calls me sometimes on the landline, or leaves me messages since I don’t have a cell yet. Leo’s developing one specifically for demigods. Did you know? He’s trying to figure out how to get it mass produced, and Annabeth is helping, last I heard._
> 
> _Other than that, things are fine here. It’s getting colder so I pray it doesn’t start snowing. I’d hate to get up at five in the morning to shovel the snow from underneath my car or something. Raining would be better. Some people in my building say their heater doesn’t always work though, so I guess that’s another thing I have to look forward to once the temperatures drop._
> 
> _Hope to hear from you soon._
> 
> _Jason_

 

Nico folded the letter back neatly when he saw something else peeking out from the envelope. It was a sticker of the college’s mascot, Seymour the Squid, two of his tentacles up in fist-like shapes. He was blue and green—the school’s colors, most likely due to it being within a forest and near enough to the ocean.

The letter and sticker were carefully placed in a box he kept in the nightstand drawer. It had the other few letters Jason had sent him over the summer, plus the pictures of landmarks and other things around where he lived: the college, of course; his apartment building; the neighborhood around his place; the scenic roads that lead to the city; the ocean he wrote was twenty minutes away. It looked beautiful, fresh, and Nico supposed it was fitting for the fresh start Jason wanted for himself.

But more importantly, who was this Troy guy Jason mentioned? Nico knew it was stupid to be jealous over somebody he didn’t even know, but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t seen Jason since he left New Rome, and not sending an Iris Message was a mutual agreement between them. While he did like the frivolity of sending letters, hearing Jason’s voice would be more ideal.

He decided he needed to suck it up, and get on with his life.

Even though the camp more or less got used to him there, Nico still didn’t have many people he could call friends. Leo and Piper were gone, leaving Cabin Nine and Cabin Ten in the hands of Jake and Drew respectively. The Aphrodite kids weren’t too happy about that though.

Going through each week in a routine, Nico quickly became bored. Eat breakfast, train the kids, lunch, study, nap, dinner, study again, play video games in Cabin One or watch movies, sleep. Rinse and repeat seven days a week four weeks a month. He couldn’t even call writing letters a break in his routine since Nico only did it whenever Jason sent a reply.

The end of September called for a change. Nico decided as much after he passed his twelfth grade equivalent exam. Feeling like doing nothing else, he decided to check up on how Will was doing. He was the closest Nico had to a friend, and Will was acting less like an overbearing ass and more like a tolerable human being as the weeks passed by.

On his way to the infirmary, he ran into Blake who was exiting with a small group of friends. When he spotted Nico, he quickly said something to his friends before approaching him.

“H-Hey Nico,” he started, cheeks somewhat red. From the weather or the running, or something else that nagged at the back of Nico’s mind, he didn’t know. “Haven’t really seen you around. Busy?”

“Studying for all of Ignatius’s exams. The quizzes help I guess in the long run, even if I’d rather just dive into the exam from the get go.” Nico shrugged, then stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. “How’re you doing with your own work?” While he didn’t like small talk, Blake had been one of the very few people to approach him openly since they had met. He figured being blunt and distant would be unfairly rude.

“I’m good. I mean, I don’t learn as fast as you do, but I’m getting there.” Blake rocked back and forth on his heels, adjusting his scarf. “Kinda cold, huh?”

“Your dad apparently likes the new weather change, so I guess it’s going to stick for several years.”

“It’s sorta nice, actually. Makes it feel like we’re still connected to the outside world.” Blake wiped his nose with the back of his hand, sniffing. “Anyway, um,” he scratched the back of his neck, “it’s nice timing you’re here. I was gonna look for you.”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“W-Well, I wondered if you wanted to… maybe hang out sometime?”

“Like, sparring sessions again? I really do think you’d be better for archery.”

“No, not sparring, like just, hanging out. As friends. Or um, no, that’s not really—gods.” Blake smeared his hand down his face. “There’s something important I actually want to talk to you about. But not here. Down by the lake maybe?”

His gut feeling told him no. The same nagging voice screamed for him to deny Blake’s request. Regrettable curiosity won out in the end. “Yeah, sure.”

Blake nodded, gesturing with his hand for Nico to follow. Their walk toward the lake was silent. Every now and then Blake would glance at him before immediately facing forward again. His cheeks became increasingly pink, and Nico’s instincts told him to just head back to the infirmary where he had originally intended to go.

Unfortunately, they reached the lake before he took the latter option. “Here we are,” Blake said in a higher pitch. He cleared his throat. “The lake.”

“Yeah. What about it?” asked Nico. Everything seemed normal to his naked eyes. On the other side were campers taking their canoeing lessons. He vaguely wondered why Blake led them so far away from the others. Almost immediately, he got his answer.

“I think you’re pretty cool!” Blake exclaimed, staring down at his shoes.

Nico blinked at him, lips pulled together. “Oh, well, thank you.”

“But that’s not everything.” Blake glanced around quickly. He sighed and shook his head. “I think you’re cool and yeah, you are still a little creepy, but—and my little siblings tell me how nice you are with them when they’re training and all those cornucopias you made for Thanksgiving were really delicious. And you look sleepy or tired most days but when I train with you I think you’re kinda—so I don’t know if you’re—and I shouldn’t think that way about people because you never know but I’m just really curious and—”

He growled at himself, crossing his arms and mumbling under his breath.

“Look, I like you, okay? Like, in a crush way. Like I’m attracted to you physically and the rest of that stuff. And so when I meant hang out, I meant like if you wanted to go out with me sometime?”

Oh no.

Was Nico hearing right? Jason wasn’t wrong in assuming Blake’s attentiveness held ulterior motives. But that wasn’t the shocking part: somebody out of his friend group (Will didn’t count for a variety of reasons) actually _liked_ him.

Him. Nico. Hades’s kid.

Somebody actually had a legitimate _crush_ on him.

And now he’d have to reject the poor soul.

One who undoubtedly knew he was gay, otherwise he wouldn’t be confessing.

This was delicate and tricky. He had to let Blake down as easily as possible. No use trying to vehemently deny his sexuality since, according to camp consensus via betting pool, everyone suspected he wasn’t straight, at least. Not that Nico would ever entertain the idea of letting everyone know that, but trying to protest that he wasn’t would probably speak to the opposing truth.

“Um,” he started intelligently, “wow. I uh,” he scratched the back of his head, “a crush, huh? I don’t know what to say.” He bit his lip, looking at Blake who stared at him intently. Blake continuously shifted on his feet, glancing to the sand and back up again.

“I’m flattered,” Nico decided to say. “Really, I am. It’s not every day that, well, people actually want me like that. But I’m—I’m sorry Blake. I can’t accept to go out with you. I just—well, I just want to be friends, if that’s okay.”

He could almost hear Blake’s heart plummeting to the murky depths of the lake. Nico had never felt so awful before.

“But, if you give me a chance,” Blake tried, taking a step closer, “just one, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself.”

Nico shook his head. “No, I’d really rather not. It’s not that I think you’re horrible or anything, but… well I don’t even really know you?”

“You can get to know me during the date.”

He took another step forward, and Nico took one backward. “I’m sorry,” he said, feeling anxious now, “but I’m not interested. I’m sure there are other guys who—”

“So then you’re straight?” Blake asked, his voice more leveled. “Because I was sure that you were—”

“I’m not interested,” Nico said again, more assertively. “Flattered, for sure, but not interested.”

Blake swallowed hard, though Nico stood his ground. He wasn’t going to cave like he did with Will. That was a mistake he wasn’t ever going to make again. Especially now that he knew his feelings for Jason were true through and through. But who knew when that would take off, if ever.

“I’m sorry,” Nico tried again. “I’m sure you’ll find somebody else.” He turned on his heel, walking away. “I gotta go and—”

“You like Jason, don’t you?”

He stopped in his tracks for only a split second before continuing forward. Nico didn’t humor Blake with an answer. It wouldn’t do any good, his gut told him. Deciding to listen to it for a change, he walked along the trail through the forest, picking up his pace.

Nico didn’t even pass the first tree when Blake caught up to him, grabbing at his arm. Immediately Nico yanked it away, finally deciding to confront him.

“Don’t do that,” he warned. “I don’t like being touched.”

What the hell was with Apollo kids touching everyone without permission? Did they just inherently not know what ‘personal space’ meant?

“It’s Jason, isn’t it?” Blake asked, hints of anger in his tone. He gave Nico a hard stare. “He’s why you don’t wanna go out with me, right?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Which means that’s a ‘yes’. The rumors are true, aren’t they? That you two had a thing behind closed doors? That you slept together?”

“We never had a thing,” Nico nearly hissed, “and we definitely never slept together.”

“But it’s why he broke up with Piper, right? The way he acts with you, friendlier than he is with most people, and then you look at him with those big brown saucers of yours, smiling wide and honest. Every time I caught you staring at him, I swore I could see hearts in your eyes.”

“You’re exaggerating. And for the last time, nothing was going on between me and him.” Nico stepped forward, feeling acid bubble in his stomach. “He’s only my friend, and no matter what you think, I don’t have a crush on him.”

“Then what were you doing that night at the arena locker room while Jason was showering? That’s kinda suspicious, don’t you think? Your face was red too, and you ran away pretty fast when Will and I asked you about it.”

Motherfucking hell.

“I’m not having this conversation,” Nico stated, feeling both panic and greater wrath rising through his throat. “I don’t want to go out with you, and nothing is going on between me and Jason, regardless of any rumors—lies, actually, that you may hear around camp. Again, I’m flattered you like me, but no is no. Bye, Blake.”

He didn’t wait for Blake to say anything. There was no use trying to reason with him. Opinions wouldn’t change so easily, no matter how much one wished they would. Especially opinions that had festered because of the whispers in camp, and even greater, whispers of a shocking romance that bloomed in private. Trying to change those notions was like trying to fight a brick wall with a spoon.

Nico simply resorted to what he did best: pull the shadows around him, and vanish.

  
* * * * *  


A week had passed since Blake’s confession, and Nico hadn’t seen hair nor hide of him ever since. For the better, really. Considering he was Will’s brother, Blake wouldn’t bode anything well for Nico in the future had he decided to retrace his mistakes from a year ago.

He was curious though of the new stares he was getting around camp.

The whispering started up again, and less people made eye contact with him. Some campers jumped out of his way wherever he went, and the tight feeling in Nico’s chest told him to barricade himself for what would inevitably lead to something he couldn’t control.

When he reached the second floor of the infirmary, needing to talk to Will, he found Blake there instead. Their eyes met and he glared at Nico before turning away to continue his shift. Nico paid him no more mind and approached the nearest Apollo kid.

“Excuse me,” he started, “I’m looking for your brother, Will. Do you know where he is?”

“N-No!” the girl said, quickly turning away from him. “But I’m sure i-if you leave and look harder outside, maybe you’ll find him. Sorry, I have to attend to—somebody is throwing up over there. Bye.” She took her clipboard and scurried away to the farthest side of the room.

Wary looks from a few were cast his way every now and then. Both the current Apollo kids on shift, and their conscious patients. Something was wrong, very very wrong, and Nico was sure he’d find out sooner or later why a handful of campers were suddenly avoiding him again.

As he was about to exit, Apollo burst in, ushering Will and Jake into the room, both of whom looked purely red-faced and sweaty. Lou Ellen and Cecil walked behind them, looking both ashamed and annoyed.

“Dad, enough!” Will shouted. He smoothed out his clothes, slicking back his hair, a few loose curls stuck to his forehead and near his ears. “You don’t have to punish them too only because—Nico?”

“Hey,” he replied plainly, holding up a hand in greeting. “I need to talk to you.”

“That’ll have to wait, sugar skull,” Apollo said. “My dear William here was slacking off while on shift! I found him up on the third floor.” Apollo grinned, slowly draping one arm over Will’s shoulders, and the other on Jake’s. Then in a melodious sing-song tone, he said, “Guess who I _caaaught_ having a _quickiiie_ in the break _rooom!_ ”

Oh, _that’s_ why both Will and Jake looked like they just ran a marathon. Nico had never seen Will look so outright scandalized and embarrassed. His face, and Jake’s, were like matching beets. Jake looked to the ground, adjusting his overall strap back on his shoulder. The poor guy looked like he might melt into the floor.

The whole room stared in their direction. Will pointedly turned himself away from their judging glances. “I said I was sorry! Gods, excuse me and my _boyfriend_ for fucking! That’s what couples do!”

Apollo laughed. “Oh I’m not shaming you, my little sunbeam! In fact, I’m pretty partial to doggy style myself! Nice to know my own son can take it up the ass just like m—”

“Do you ever _shut up?!_ ” Will walked toward the wall, leaning his head forward against it. He was groaning angrily to himself, his face expertly hidden by his hands and blond curls. Jake looked like he wanted to cry, or at the very least, explode like an overworked boiler. He didn’t say anything though, probably out of utter mortification, and instead kept his eyes clenched shut.

“Oh my gods,” came Will’s muttering, his head still leaned against the wall. “Oh my fucking gods….”

“Funny, because moans that sounded like that were actually what woke me up from the room next door!”

Will banged his head once against the wall. “ _Gods!_ ”

“Nothing to be ashamed about!” Apollo strode further into the infirmary. “In fact, I encourage all of my children to have safe, protected sex with whomever they please! It feels really damn good, trust me. But when you’re old enough, of course. Just don’t get anybody pregnant, okay? That won’t be enjoyable for anyone involved. Protection is important and nothing to laugh about!”

Jake walked over to Will and patted his back, whispering something that seemed to calm him down. Will brushed his hair back with both hands, huffing loudly and side-eyeing his father. Apollo merely remained standing, grinning like a smug snake, wiggling his eyebrows at his son.

“Well, I better be off,” he began. “But now you know what happens when you convince your friends to be your lookouts while you and your bae decide to get it on where I can hear!”

“How was I supposed to know you were sleeping in the next room?!” Will asked, face less red than moments ago, but still otherwise humiliated.

“This is the infirmary. It’s my element. Why wouldn’t I be here most of the time?” Apollo patted his head, to which Will swatted his hands away. “You and your friends better be ready by tomorrow morning.”

Apollo whistled as he exited the infirmary. Will glared at his back until his voice faded out completely. Glancing toward the room at large, he said, “Well? Nobody is off their shift. There’s stuff to do—”

“Like Jake,” Cecil remarked.

Will held a halting finger toward him. “Don’t you start. And you heard my dad. You and Lou Ellen get packing. No doubt he’ll wake us up at the asscrack of dawn just to be a bigger dick.”

Cecil and Lou Ellen gave him a look before leaving. Jake whispered something to Will (and gave him a quick peck on the lips) before he hurried after them. Will rubbed his temple with a hand, the other perched on his hip. Soon enough, the infirmary went back to being busy, and the incident was nearly forgotten, save for Will’s siblings snickering at him as they passed by.

“Sorry about that,” Will said to Nico. “You uh, caught me at a bad time.”

“Obviously.” Nico crossed his arms, raising an accusatory eyebrow. He shook his head. “You can’t keep it in your pants, can you?”

“Jake is my boyfriend. It’s hard getting alone time with both of us as counselors, him working so much in Bunker 9, and me with my infirmary stuff. Not to mention we’re also studying for the GED exam. Plus, I’m brushing up on my medical knowledge. I thought we wouldn’t be interrupted, but I guess even with lookouts that were bribed, luck wasn’t in my favor.”

“I don’t think it ever really is. Anyway, I need to talk to you.”

“Now?”

“It’s about one of your siblings.”

Will stared at him before answering, “Did they do something to you?”

“Nothing bad. It’s still something I’m concerned about though. I feel like you need to know.”

“Yeah, sure. But make it quick.” Will held open the door for them both. “The more my dad catches me slacking off on my shift, the bigger my punishment will be.”

“How did he punish you anyway?” Nico asked as they walked out into the hallway.

“A clean up mission in Central Park. Something about empousai or whatever. Jake, Cecil, and Lou Ellen are coming with me too. I’m more of the medical relief, but I’ve gotten better with a bow and arrow. I think my dad might add more people too for safety reasons.”

“All that just because you had sex with your boyfriend?”

“I know, right? We didn’t even get to finish.” Will leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. “That’s the worst part,” he sighed. “I’m still horny as fuck and even a little hungry for food. Maybe I’ll just jack off in the restroom or something.”

Nico scrunched up his nose. “I didn’t need to know that. Gross.”

“Like you’ve never gotten off on your own.” He smiled when Nico’s face warmed. “Knew it. Bet I know who it was to.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Nico cut in, not wanting to talk about his past misdeeds, “who I wanted to talk to you about was Blake.”

“What’d he do?”

“He confessed to me last week. Confessed that he likes me and wants to go out.”

Will leaned away from the wall and stood up straight. “I had a feeling he liked you, but I never thought he’d actually say anything. He’s kinda shy when it comes to things like this.”

“Yeah well, I obviously rejected him.”

“So?”

“ _So?_ Didn’t you hear me? I. Rejected. Him.”

“Which isn’t wrong? If you don’t like him back, don’t lead him on. I’m sure that wouldn’t have ended well for either of you.” Will frowned, giving him a knowing look, and Nico didn’t need to ask why. “He hasn’t said anything to me about the confession, but I’ll talk to him to make sure he’s okay.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Is that all?”

“Pretty much.”

“Okay then.” Will walked down the hall, back to where he was needed. “I’ll see you around, Nico. Don’t study yourself sick either. It won’t make you stop missing him, if that’s what you planned to do.”

Nico ignored his last comment. “I’ll keep myself in check. Congrats on the boyfriend, by the way. About time too. And I mean that, honestly.”

His face lit up, a genuine smile on his lips. “I have you to thank. Might’ve never gotten this far with Jake if I hadn’t learned to listen more.” Without another word, he disappeared back into the sick bay.

Guilt ebbing away, Nico made the short return to his cabin. He knew he shouldn’t feel bad rejecting Blake, but he was positive it took a lot of courage to confess, only to be shot down in the end. It’s not like Nico relished in rejecting love confessions, especially since nobody even liked him to begin with. Will’s wasn’t genuine after everything, and Jason, well… he was still up in the air.

Will wasn’t wrong though. Nico had every right to turn down Blake’s date offer. He didn’t know Blake, in addition to Nico’s heart being on the other side of the country. Trying to move on from Jason by dating other guys wouldn’t spell out ‘productive’ on his forehead, but instead emblazon him with a big bold ‘dumbass’.

He ignored Will’s concerns in the end, and studied himself to sleep.

  
* * * * *  


The next day when he waited at the colosseum for his students, none of them showed up.

Now, normally, Nico would’ve taken this in stride, being used to avoidance from other people and all. But his kids, his kids who grew attached to him and made him little gifts in art class, the kind that smiled and cheered when they saw him? The same kids all absent on the same day? With not even a notice from one of their older siblings? Unless there was some camp-wide event Nico forgot, this couldn’t have been a coincidence.

It started feeling less and less like a coincidence the longer he waited for them. At one point he started tossing javelins into targets, but then he quickly got bored. Realizing it was an hour after his class was supposed to end, Nico gave up waiting and took everything back to the armory.

Along the way there, more campers than yesterday were looking at him suspiciously, narrowed eyes and upturned noses. Okay, well, that obviously wasn’t a good sign.

He decided eating in his own cabin for lunch was a smart move on his part. As he cooked, he wondered what had made everyone, including the kids, suddenly avoid him again. Hadn’t he left everyone alone? He never tried to be a bother, and only participated in camp activities if Will asked or if Nico felt like it.

Wondering about a multitude of reasons wouldn’t get him anywhere. He might as well get to the bottom of this before it got out of hand, or something else completely blindsided him.

After a nap, of course. Tossing javelins had been so boring, it actually made him sleepy.

Call it paranoia, but Nico was almost positive something went wrong without his knowledge between the span of time when he rejected Blake, and this very moment in which he was walking toward the infirmary. As far as he knew, his students could’ve been sick or injured in some way and that was the reason for their absence.

As he made the trek up the hill, he spotted Travis and Connor sitting under one of the many palm trees. They were chattering amongst themselves as they made slingshots, carving the wooden handles with small daggers. Nico’s footsteps crunched in the grass, causing the brothers to look up. They jumped when they spotted him, and gave Nico a pair of nervous smiles. Quickly they gathered their things before scurrying away, casting him fearful glances over their shoulders.

Okay, yeah, something was definitely wrong.

If even guys like the Stoll brothers who were supposed to be friendly and even stupidly brave were running from Nico, that couldn’t in any way mean his day would end on a nice note.

“What the hell is going on here?” he mumbled to himself, glancing at any camper who happened to walk away from him, even if they were a good several yards in the distance.

Even when he got into the infirmary’s lobby, the waiting room’s small number of patients looked at him warily, scooting closer together and as far away from the entrance as possible.

“Hey,” Nico started, walking up to the desk, “I have a question.”

“Yes?” the camper asked, not looking up from a file. “What is it?”

“Can you tell me if any of my students were injured or something? They didn’t show up today for class.”

“Nobody is obligated to go to the classes,” the camper sighed, rolling her head, slowly glancing at Nico. “But if you want me to check, I’m gonna need a specific—ah! It’s you oh gods!” She propelled herself backward with the rolling chair, crashing into the cabinet behind her.

She scrambled to stand, running to the hallway where the elevator and nursery were at. “You know what! The infirmary is a-actually closed today!”

“Then why are there people in the waiting room?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. He gestured with a nod of his head to the couple of campers hiding their faces behind magazines. “Is it closed for them too?”

Bullets of sweat appeared on her forehead. “Um,” she coughed, “well it’s closed _now_ and these people were already waiting by the time you got here, which is when we close!”

“So, on Fridays, you close at,” Nico glanced up at the wall clock next to a large print of a red blood cell with a smiley face, “exactly 5:47 in the afternoon?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “When this place is supposed to be open twenty-four hours?”

“Today is special!” she blatantly lied through her teeth and forced smile. “It’s um—!”

“Alright, I’m getting nowhere with you. I’ll just see myself up there.” He vaguely heard her yell for him to stop as he stepped into a shadow and warped himself to the sick bay.

Nobody noticed him at first when he appeared from the back of the room. The Apollo kids on shift were busy tending to their patients, and the patients were either asleep, had visitors, or interacting with their caretakers.

Then he spotted April sitting on one of the cots as Blake gave her a neon blue band-aid for a scrape on her knee.

“April, there you are,” Nico said with a smile, walking over to her. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

He was sure he couldn’t call it paranoia anymore, not when April screamed a rather loud, “No!” when she saw him, and not when he caught Blake glaring at him from underneath his bangs.

“April?” Nico tried again, approaching slower. “You missed class today, and I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

“Stop!” she cried, hiding her face with her hands. “I’m sorry, I’ll try harder! I-I’ll go to the next one! Don’t be mad! Don’t turn me into a ghost!”

Like an icicle sharpened to kill, the dread plunged into Nico’s gut with piercing success.

“Wh… What?” He smiled nervously. “I wouldn’t turn you into a ghost.” But the girl didn’t respond, only continued to hide behind her hands, her lip quivering. “April?”

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Blake said, his voice frigid. “That damn sister of mine. I ask her to do one thing and she completely blows it.”

“Hold on,” Nico started, his brow furrowing, “you were the one who asked her not to let me in? Why would you do that?”

“Because you’re a walking death sentence, and in case you haven’t noticed, this camp is for demigods, not for monsters.”

The word punctured his very core like a hot knife, quick and unexpected.

“What did you just call me?” he asked, his voice low, hands clenching into fists at his sides.

“Did I stutter?” Blake looked him up and down, sneering. “I used to think you were okay, after hearing how good you are and how buddy-buddy you were with the Golden Boy. But I guess we can only ever change how we look on the outside, huh?”

“You’re not even making any sense,” Nico replied, slowly, if only to keep his voice calm. “I haven’t done anything that gives you the _right_ to call me a monster.”

“Well I sure as hell know you’re the only camper with blood on your hands. That stuff is never permanently washed away, no matter how hard you try to get rid of the evidence.”

His chest tightened, and Nico could swear he heard his own blood rushing through his veins. It didn’t help the room had gone silent, much quieter than when he arrived, prying eyes sticking to his back like leeches.

“Don’t have anything to say?” Blake spat. “Did you think getting close to Jason would erase your sins? Befriending Mr. Perfect won’t help you.”

Nico shook his head. “I haven’t done anything—what you’re saying doesn’t—”

“Liar.” Blake walked around the cot and stared Nico down. “I know what you did, murderer.”

A chilling wave coursed throughout his body. “No, I would _never_ do that to anyone.”

Blake smiled bitterly, shaking his head. “Then what happened to Bryce Lawrence? You’re saying he turned himself into a ghost?”

Nico swore he stopped breathing. “How do you know about that?” he asked, hearing the tremor in his tone. The eyes that had been on his back were starting to burn into his hide.

“I heard you telling Jason about it,” Blake explained. “And like an idiot he accepted you. He should’ve handed you over to Chiron or somebody else, like the people in New Rome. You’d think he’d do the right thing since his dad’s the god of justice and whatever. We don’t need a murderer here, and a repeat offender at that.”

“I didn’t—Bryce wasn’t—”

“You _killed_ him.” Blake took a menacing step forward. “Turned him into a ghost, and sent him directly to the Fields of Punishment without permission from your own father. He didn’t even get a trial. And Octavian? My brother? You could’ve stopped him from being killed in the war, yet you let him _die_ —you _wanted_ him to die! My _brother!_ ”

“Octavian was doing a disservice to everyone!” Nico defended. “He connived with Bryce, _a murderous criminal_ , to do his dirty work! Your brother wanted Reyna, the current praetor, gone by any means necessary, Jason too, and that’s—”

“So then you admit it!” Blake pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You admit you let him die because you didn’t like him!”

“Did you not hear what I just said? He wanted to _kill_ Jason and Reyna—to kill them, purposely make them collateral damage so it wouldn’t look like murder!”

“And so that gives you the right to kill him instead?”

“I didn’t kill anyone! And Bryce wasn’t—I didn’t mean to do that!”

Blake’s stare gored into any remaining calm Nico might’ve had. He moved forward, causing Nico to take steps backward. “The deaths of two people are on your hands,” Blake started, “and at the very least, trying to deny you weren’t even partially to blame doesn’t look good for you. Are you going to kill me because you don’t like me? Kill anybody else in the room? Would you kill your own students if they made you mad?”

“I’d never do that!” Nico shouted, his serenity merely a memory. “I wouldn’t kill if I had the choice! Bryce and Octavian were an accident! I didn’t mean to kill them!”

“Nico?”

His breath caught in his throat at the familiar voice. He turned around and found Emma behind him, holding a coloring book and box of crayons. A sibling of hers was next to her, and he tried to steer her away from Nico by the shoulders.

“You…,” she started, her eyes widening, “you killed people? So it’s true what they were saying, that you turned that guy into a ghost? I heard my family talking about it. You sent him to the bad place?”

“He did,” Blake said, moving past Nico and crouching in front of Emma. “He turned a guy into a ghost and sent him to the bad place, all because he didn’t like him.”

“That’s—n-no, he wouldn’t do that! Nico is super nice! Both my dad and grandma died and became ghosts and Nico said that they went to the good—”

“How do you know he’s not lying to you? He lied about not killing anyone. You better not make Nico mad, because then he’ll make your dad’s ghost, and your grandma’s, go to the bad place, forever. He might even turn you into a ghost and send you to the bad place.”

“No!” Emma shrieked, looking up at Nico, lips trembling. “You said they were resting and happy at the good place, Elyise—that place!”

“Don’t listen to him Emma,” Nico tried. “Blake is lying to you.” He took a step forward, reaching out to her, but she shoved herself away, clutching the coloring book to her chest. Another shard of ice pierced his heart as she watched him with fearful eyes, turning her head away and hiding behind her older brother.

“Emma, please,” Nico tried, but Blake stood in his way. Nico glared at him, the ice in his blood melting as searing heat burned through it. “You’re the reason why everyone is avoiding me, isn’t it? You were the one who spread those lies around camp!”

“They’re not lies,” Blake said. “You just admitted to them moments ago. There’s witnesses. I don’t know how you were able to convince Jason you weren’t dangerous, but then again, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise. Monsters disguise themselves all the time in our world, don’t they?”

Nico shook his head, taking a step backward. April still hadn’t uncovered her eyes and Emma stood hidden behind her older brother. The other occupants in the room watched him from a safe distance or from the safety of their cots. Nobody made a move for a solid few minutes. Whether it was out of fear of what Nico would do, or whether if they were waiting to attack him, he couldn’t be sure.

Their standstill only came to an end when the door opened to the infirmary.

“What’s going on here?”

In his field of vision, Nico saw Will walk up to his side, looking at him first, and then at Blake. Will had patches of dirt on his face and clothes, and there were a few leaves stuck in his hair.

“Why is it so quiet in here?” he asked. “It’s never this quiet in here, no matter how many times I try to shush people. And why are April and Emma crying? I can’t leave this place for even a single day, otherwise it falls apart. And who knows where the hell Dad is. Look, I’m sore, tired, and hungry, so the explanation better be worth my time.”

Will crossed his arms. “Blake, what happened? Your sister downstairs panicked because Nico came in here, saying he was banned from stepping foot in this place. I couldn’t understand what she was saying because she was sobbing. You’re not supposed to be banning people without good reason.”

“There _is_ a good reason,” Blake started, walking past Nico to approach Will. “He shouldn’t be allowed in here, or even anywhere else in this entire camp!”

“And why not?”

“Because he killed people, Will. He killed people during the war, our Roman _brother_ even. He’s a _murderer._ ”

Nico didn’t meet his eyes, instead staring at a part of the floor several cots down the room. Will knew about Octavian; he was there, and as far as Nico understood, Will didn’t care all that much that Octavian had died either.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Will began, startling Nico’s attention to him. He had a poker face as he addressed Blake. “I was there, so I know. Both Nico and I tried to warn Octavian. A part of his cape was stuck to the catapult, but he was so blind with self-righteousness and jealousy that he ignored us. He caused his own death.”

“What?” Blake took a step backward. “You… You knew?”

“Of course I did.”

“And why didn’t you tell us? Your own family?”

Will huffed. “Because you didn’t need to know. As sad as it is one of our siblings from the Roman side died during the war, none of the Greeks knew him. Hell, I only knew him by name and what he looked like. But Octavian, even though we shared the same father, he wasn’t a brother of mine, or even a comrade to us Greeks, nor to the Romans. He was too ambitious, and that’s never a good thing; I really believe that’s why he died. Plus, I’m sure it was his time too. Being a demigod, you should know the majority of us don’t live to even see a life past our late teens.”

“You’re siding with this monster?” Blake asked, eyes wide and frown deep as he took another step back. “Nico—he _killed!_ ”

“It _wasn’t_ his fault, like I _said_ ,” Will walked passed Nico, stepping in front of him and standing tall as he stared down Blake. Whether to be more intimidatingly assertive to his younger sibling, or as conscious act of shielding Nico, he couldn’t be sure. “And need I remind you, Blake, that Apollo kids have an obligation to aid our fellow demigods if they need medical help. You can’t just ban whoever the hell you want because you don’t like them.”

“I am not letting _him_ ,” Blake pointed to Nico, stepping up to his brother menacingly, “risk the chance of killing one of our patients! Hades kids carry death everywhere they go!”

“Nico’s a lot more in control of his powers than you know, alright? Don’t judge him just because you—”

“If that’s true, then why did he lose control and kill another demigod, turning him into a ghost and damning him eternally without Hades’s consent? Bet you didn’t know about that.”

“What?” When Blake didn’t respond, merely glare at his brother and then to Nico, Will turned around, looking at Nico questioningly. “Nico? What is he…?”

Nico just shook his head slowly, swallowing hard. Will didn’t move, and for a split second, looked like he had that day back at the old infirmary, eyes wide and wary in front of one of his siblings.

“Is that true?” Will asked, taking a step back. “Can you really just—I know you’re strong, and you can talk to spirits and stuff, but did you really—I thought Octavian was the only one who—since we’ve been friends, you’ve never told me that—”

“His name was Bryce Lawrence,” Blake answered. “Nico hated him for picking on his friend, that Roman praetor girl, so he turned him into a ghost and sent his soul to the Fields of Punishment. Aren’t souls supposed to be judged down in the Underworld first? What gives Nico the right to do that, no matter how much he doesn’t like somebody?”

Will stared at him, unblinking. “Nico, what the hell is he talking about?”

“It was a fucking _accident!_ ” he shouted, startling everyone in the room. Half of them visibly jumped in their cots or where they stood, including Will and Blake. “I didn’t mean to—he assaulted his own allies and—Reyna was going to—I just wasn’t thinking—”

“W-Well you should have!” Blake tried, trembling as he maintained his distance behind Will. “So every time you lose it and kill somebody, it’s an ‘accident’ because you weren’t thinking? You’re called the Death Boy for a reason! Is it really a wonder why you don’t have friends? What if you ‘lose it’ and accidentally kill one of them, like Jason?”

“I’d never hurt him!” Nico shouted again, stepping forward. “And you, how dare you poison the minds of my students! They’re innocent little kids and believe anything they’re told by somebody significantly older! If you think I’m gonna just—”

But Will stepped in front of him, blocking his path. “Nico,” he started calmly, “this isn’t…” Will ran a hand through his curls. “Look, I don’t know what happened, how this happened, or why it happened, but the _both_ of you need to calm down. The infirmary is not the place to be yelling and screaming at each other and pointing fingers. Either you take this outside, or you just let it drop.”

“Fine,” Nico said, walking backwards. He glared at Blake, the fucking weasel. Emma was still cowering behind her brother, sobbing quietly behind her coloring book. Nico’s heart dropped to his stomach, acid incinerating it completely. Swallowing any laments, he turned his attention to Blake again.

“Consider this conversation over. I know when I’m not wanted someplace.”

He left without another word, melting into the nearest shadow.

  
* * * * *  


In retrospect, Will should’ve taken Nico’s side. Or at the very least, make it clear that’s the side he decided to pick. But in a room full of his siblings, not siding with his own brother wouldn’t be good for him in the long run.

“You stay right here,” he told Blake. “We’re going to have a talk when I get back.”

“You’re not Dad,” came his smart-ass reply.

“No, I’m not, but I’m sure you’d rather face me than a god who’d be outright humiliated that one of his children embarrassed him. Dad’s petty, you know that. Plus, he’s still bitter Octavian managed to manipulate him back then. That was part of the reason Dad was punished, y’know. Using Octavian as a defense will not score points for you, Blake. It’ll probably make him mad, and you know how the gods get when they’re mad.”

He didn’t wait for a response. “And to the rest of my siblings,” Will said as he walked to the entrance, “you have patients to attend to. Gossip all you want later, but right now you’re still on shift.”

Will hurried down the stairway, feeling he’d never catch Nico if he used the elevator. By the time he got to the lobby, he wondered how far Nico had warped himself, if he was even still within camp borders. Will rushed out the door, noticing a trail of dead grass in the shape of footprints. It was a small relief, but a relief nonetheless.

Following them in urgency, he managed to catch Nico before he could reach the nearest shadow large enough to swallow him up again. “Wait!” Will caught his wrist, and Nico instantly yanked it back. “Sorry, sorry. I just want to know what happened back there.”

“You already know.” Nico turned halfway, but didn’t look at him. “I did kill Bryce. Either he died by my hands, or Reyna would die by his. We were trying to stop a war. I did what I had to do. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t. I just wanted to scare him, stun him, not actually—” Nico shook his head. His eyes were obscured by his long bangs. “It’s not something I’m proud of, but it happened. Reyna is the only one who knows, and Jason. But now everybody will think I’m a murderer forever, even you.”

“No, I don’t think—he had to be bad, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t have killed him… right?”

“Of course I wouldn’t have!” Nico looked up at him, eyes wide with rage. “Do you think it’s a nice feeling to know you’ve taken a life? It’s fucking awful as shit, and sometimes if I think about it too hard I feel like fucking vomiting and no matter how many times I try to tell myself it was an accident or he deserved it, it just doesn’t—augh!” He shoved his fingers into his thick hair, combing back his bangs. “That little shithead of a demigod you call a brother found out. It was him. It was _him._ I thought I saw somebody that time. There’s no other way he could’ve known.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. I’m leaving.”

“Hold on,” Will jumped in front of Nico before he could take a step forward, “what do you mean you’re leaving?”

“Don’t you get it Will?” Nico walked around him. “I’m not _wanted_ here. No matter how fucking hard I try to be one of you guys, I’ll _never_ be accepted at Camp Half-Blood. And I’m only _tolerated_ at New Rome.”

“B-But where will you even go?” Will kept trying to get in his way (which was stupid, he knew), and Nico merely swept past him at every attempt. “Nico it’s dangerous out there, you know that.”

“I’m the son of Hades; I can take care of myself. Thanks for the concern, but it’s not necessary.”

“Stop being so damn stubborn!” Will held him by the shoulders at risk of a slug to the gut, though he didn’t particularly care at the moment. “You’re my _friend_ , even if that’s not how you feel about me. Of _course_ I’m concerned about you!”

Nico didn’t say anything. He merely yanked Will’s hands off his shoulders before continuing forward. One of the many palm trees stood tall and proud a few meters away from them. Nico quickly walked toward it.

“Please, Nico.” Will ran to catch up to him. “Where would you even go?”

“Don’t know, don’t care. I just need to be away from here. But if it’ll make you leave me the hell alone, I won’t go until tomorrow. I need to pack anyway.” Nico stepped into the wide shadow the palm leaves from above made on the grass. “Make sure Emma and her friends are looked after. Later.”

And then he was gone.

Will sighed, rubbing his eyes with both hands. Gods, what a fucking mess. His siblings gave him their word they’d be able to handle the infirmary and other duties on their own. Blake even wanted a chance to help lead the cabin when Will left for college in the spring.

Now he wasn’t so sure he could trust him to keep things running smoothly.

The infirmary was at its usual serenity when Will got back. Only murmurs above a whisper could be heard from visitors or Apollo kids tending to their patients. Looking around the room, he noticed Blake wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Emma was still there. She was sitting with April and the two of them were coloring pictures of animals in the coloring book from earlier.

“Hey there,” Will started gently when he approached them. “Did you two happen to see Blake around?”

“Mister Apollo took him upstairs,” Emma mumbled, not looking up from where she was coloring a shark. “He looked kinda mad, but not as mad as Nico.”

“Emma,” Will sat down on the edge of the cot, “you know what you saw before, that wasn’t true, right?”

“But Nico _said_ he killed somebody. He’s not supposed to kill people, only monsters. He’s… H-He’s supposed to be a hero.” She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, looking simultaneously disappointed and sad. “Heroes save people, not kill them or turn them into ghosts. Nico’s like the Hades in the Hercules movie after all, isn’t he? He lies, says he’s going to help, but it’s not true.”

Emma’s eyes watered. She rubbed them with the bottom of her palm. “And what if he lied and my dad and grandma really didn’t go to Elysie-whatever? What if he lied just so I wouldn’t hate him or be scared? And what if he’s mad at me now and decides to come back and turn me into a ghost too?”

“Okay, you just,” Will stood up, rubbing his temple with a hand, “just keep coloring, okay? If you want, you and April can have a sticker from the sticker box.” Will motioned Marlene over with his hand. He gave her quick instructions to give the girls a sticker each and keep them there until he could sort everything out.

Blake was in so much fucking trouble.

Will stormed out of the elevator and onto the third floor lounge. Nobody was there aside from Blake and Apollo, who were sitting on one of the couches near the window. Will couldn’t hear what his father was saying, but Blake wasn’t looking at him. Instead he stared at his lap, as if his scrubs were the most interesting piece of artwork he ever saw.

“Ah, Will, there you are,” Apollo said, glancing over his shoulder. “I was wondering when you’d show. Thought you’d be the one to tell me your mission was a success, and not Jake.”

“Sorry, I got tired. Just wanted to come up here and take a nap. But seeing as how Blake’s here alone with you, I guess you know what happened.”

“I do.” Apollo gestured with his hand for Will to sit on Blake’s other side. Even as he sunk into the couch, his younger brother didn’t look up from his lap.

“Blake,” started Apollo, “tell Will why you said what you did to Nico. I’m sure your brother would be interested to know how petty you are.”

When he didn’t say anything, Apollo narrowed his eyes, warning, “Blake, _tell him._ ” It was the most fatherly tone Will had ever heard from him, and it was both oddly comforting, and rightfully intimidating.

Huffing, Blake glanced at him. He kept his eyes trained on Will before sinking into the couch, arms crossed. “Nico rejected me when I asked him out,” Blake said simply. This wasn’t news to Will; he had tried to comfort his brother after Nico brought it up, but Blake hadn’t wanted to hear it at the time.

“Are you seriously telling me,” Will began, “that the reason why you said those things, to make everyone distrust Nico again, is because he didn’t want to go out with you? That’s so shitty, Blake! You don’t even know if he’s into guys!”

“Yeah, I do,” Blake countered, giving him a hard stare. “The subtle doe-eyed glances and blink-and-you’ll-miss-it touches he has with Jason? Oh, and, not only that, but I also know you and Nico were involved last year.”

Fucking—he had tried to be so careful, so damn careful for Nico’s sake. To find out his efforts were in vain was both devastating and disappointing. For sure Nico would be upset to know people had suspected the truth the moment he and Will hung out in public. He’d rather not let him know, but he deserved to be informed why Blake acted the way he did.

“Nothing happened between us—,” Will tried, but Blake gave a laugh and shook his head.

“Liar. You think I didn’t find it suspicious Nico was suddenly hanging out with you and your friends so much? How you two would spend hours alone in his cabin? Knowing your reputation, it wasn’t hard to figure out you two weren’t just ‘friends’. How naïve do you think I am?”

“And so you were, what,” Will shrugged, “jealous or some shit?”

“No! I was grossed out that you’d actually want somebody like him! You, the popular, handsome, and charming guy of camp! The one who can get all the sex he wants from just about anyone! Nico leaves a lot to be desired, and every time I even thought about you two fucking in private somewhere, I wanted to hurl.”

Just as Will was about to defend Nico, Blake held up a hand. “At least that’s what I had thought in the beginning, until I heard the little kids liked him as their teacher because he was nice and patient and all these other great things. I couldn’t believe it myself, so I began observing him. And they were—well they were right. My opinion changed, and then he agreed to spar with me, and he was—I was wrong about him, okay?”

Blake went on to explain he had overheard a conversation Nico had with Jason last year. It wasn’t much of shock to know Nico had killed someone, Blake said, considering he was Hades’s kid, but after he got to know Nico a little more, that truth was pushed off to the side. It wasn’t until Nico outright rejected him that Blake remembered what kind of person he was; it helped him not feel so bummed out he got turned down, because this was a guy who had blood on his hands anyway. No matter how much Blake may have wanted to date Nico, it wouldn’t erase the fact that he took lives.

“Everyone deserves to know they have a murderer in camp,” Blake ended. “Best for all demigods to stay away from him, just in case he loses control of his powers again.”

“That’s still a shitty thing to do!” Will scolded. “So just because he said ‘no’ when you asked him out, you decide to get revenge and permanently ruin his reputation to make yourself feel better?”

“He should’ve at least given me a chance! Nico should’ve been grateful somebody even _wanted_ him. And when you tried to talk to me about it—because I’m sure he told you, since you couldn’t have known otherwise—it just made me feel worse! I got so angry that he couldn’t even try to sort things out with me but instead made _you_ do it! Like I wasn’t even worth his time! I was so mad, so so sooo mad, that I began telling people what I knew about his crimes. And maybe—maybe some other things that weren’t true, like he can invade your dreams and give you nightmares, but I guess we’ll never know the truth, right? So it might not even be a lie.”

Blake clicked his tongue against his teeth. “And I know why he rejected me too. I bet he’s _oh so_ _in love_ with that ‘untouchable’ Jason Grace. I’m sure he’s going to go and whine and cry to him, wherever the hell he is. People think they had been sleeping together anyway. And as you know, _everyone_ wants Jason because he’s nice and friendly and smart and handsome and noble—fucking Mr. Perfect. He comes here, thinking he’s one of us, and takes control of the camp. Just because he’s Zeus’s son, he thinks he should be treated like a prince—”

“Now hold on,” Will cut in, and continued before Blake had a chance to speak over him. “Jason never thought he should be treated like a prince or somebody to be idolized. He just wanted to be equal with all of us. Nico gave him that consideration. That’s why he and Jason were so close.”

“Ha, yeah, right, whatever you say.” Blake turned to look away from him. “Guy deserves to be knocked down a few pegs, especially since he condoned and excused Nico’s kills.”

Apollo had yet to say anything. Will looked to him for assistance, but Apollo merely stared off into space, his elbow perched on the armrest of the couch as he supported his head with a hand.

“Blake,” he said, startling them both, “you left out one important detail.”

“You already know it Dad,” he muttered back. “I don’t need to tell Will.”

“Oh I think you do, since you almost killed one of his friends that day, and almost hurt his ex-boyfriend.”

Will cast Blake a glare. “You—no, oh no. Don’t tell me: that arrow, the one that came from our cabin and tipped in Celestial Bronze, _you_ were the one who shot that?”

“I missed,” came his murmur. “Was never too hot at archery to begin with.”

“How could you do that?!” Will shot up out of his seat. “You could’ve seriously wounded him! Our arrows are for slaying monsters, _not_ demigods!”

“Every game Jason plays in is unfair.” Blake shot him a look, a sneer forming on his lips. “He’s the strongest one at camp and his side _always_ wins because of him. It was time something bad happened to him in his perfect cookie-cutter life.”

“You shed a _year_ off of his lifespan!” Will grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him a bit. “Celestial Bronze is lethal to us too! Are you seriously fucking telling me you shot at him because you’re _jealous?_ You’re so damn petty that you’d try to _kill_ him?!”

Clearing his throat, Apollo said, “So to summarize, my dear William, your brother is suffering from a severe case of envy all around. Can you believe he actually doesn’t like being an Apollo kid? He thinks being a child of Zeus would score him more popularity points. The outright nerve your brother has thinking that way when he’s far more blessed than he realizes. Or deserves.”

Will looked to his father, whose face remained neutral, though the irises of his eyes were flickering dangerously. Then he looked to Blake, removing his hands from his shoulders. He shook his head at him, a sour smile stretching on his lips.

“How can you even think like that?” he asked. “We don’t get to choose who we’re born to, Blake. I know Dad can be annoying—,” to which Apollo made a sound akin to a whine, “—but if you’re actually ashamed of being his kid, then you really don’t know jack shit, do you?”

Blake said nothing, still looking away from both Will and Apollo. Will paced around the coffee table, a hand at his hip, and another threading through his hair. “I don’t even know what else to tell you. In fact, I don’t even know what to say. To think I actually had somebody like you in my family—I just— _why?_ ”

An answer from Blake never came.

“He will be punished,” Apollo started, glancing at his younger son who still didn’t meet his eyes, “so don’t worry about that. But I figured you ought to know since you were concerned about the arrow and Jason’s health.”

“Of course he has to know everything.” Blake gave a _hmph_ and a huff. “He’s your favorite kid, so of course he has to be kept in the loop. Nice to know you don’t give as much of a shit about the rest of us, Dad. We could all die, but so long as Will is safe, it doesn’t matter in the end, huh?”

“Alright, that’s _enough_ , Blake,” Apollo warned in a deep tone. “You’ve said your piece.” Blake pulled his crossed arms tighter against his chest, slouching further down the couch. He scowled, looking away from both Apollo and Will.

“I suggest you don’t tell Nico just yet,” Apollo advised, looking to Will. “I’m sure he’s already angry at what happened earlier. Letting him cool down would be more productive.”

“He’s leaving tomorrow though,” Will informed.

“Might be for the best.”

“Dad—”

Apollo held up a halting hand. “If he stays here, he’ll only remain upset. Everyone at camp already regressed to distrusting and disliking him again. He’ll be ostracized even more than in the past. Continuing to stay here would be pointless.”

“But that’s not _fair._ ”

“Life never is.”

“ _And_ it’s dangerous out there.”

“He’s a child of Hades. I know what he can do, and it’s not like being a nomad is foreign to him either. Nico will figure something out.”

“Well I’m still going to check up on him tomorrow.”

“And that’s fine.” Apollo rose from his seat and stretched. “Oh, I’ll also sort things out with Emma and April too. Knowing how much he adored those kids, I’m sure that was the final nail in the coffin.” He rolled his neck, a satisfying smile on his lips when it cracked. “The stigma of being a Hades kid is never going to go away. That’s just how life is for them, no matter how hard they try to prove they’re with the good guys. In a way, I guess, Hades kids are only like that because other people made them that way.”

“It doesn’t have to be that way though,” Will countered.

“No, it doesn’t, but that’s the way life goes, I’m afraid. It’s through adversity and hardship where one’s true character shows. Nico’s shown his time after time, after time, and I don’t doubt his loyalties or his morality because of it. Anyway,” Apollo grabbed Blake by the arm and yanked him to his feet, “I need to talk to Chiron about what to do with this little ingrate of a son. I guess his mother spoiled him way too damn much that he got rotten. She always did like to inflate his ego because he was part-god. Maybe she got too proud I was actually interested in her.”

Apollo shrugged. “But as for you, Will, go get some rest. It’ll all work out.” With a finger, he tapped the side of his head near his eye, “Believe me, I know.”

Will didn’t have a basis to protest. He didn’t have fantastic foresight like Apollo, Rachel, or a handful of his siblings. He’d simply have to trust that his father wasn’t lying just to make him feel better.

He could only pray Nico would be alright in the end, no matter where he ended up.

  
* * * * *  


Nico had enough of Camp Half-Blood.

If it wasn’t a comment about how creepy he apparently was, it was the finger pointing, the rumor spreading, the unfriendly nickname throwing, the whispering people thought he never heard, the scrutinizing glances, stupid bets made about his personal life (his _sexuality_ even), his privacy being invaded, the wildfire of malicious intentions spread all throughout camp—but really, it was his own fault. He should’ve known a long time ago he’d never be accepted for who— _what_ he was.

Stuffing a backpack full of clothes, he thought about where he could go. Europe wouldn’t be the wisest choice since it was where the most monsters were hiding. He could go to the Underworld and stay there forever, but there was only so much he could take of moaning souls telling him the same stories over and over again, or that they would like access to WiFi internet at least three times a week.

Camp Jupiter was a definite no and anywhere else in the world would only tire him out. Nico supposed he could just ask Hades if there were any international jobs that needed to be done. People died every day, and not all of them passed on willingly.

He left his backpack for a moment and walked to the kitchen to load the enchanted picnic basket with everything that was left in the fridge and the pantry: meats, cheeses, fruit, milk, juice, some sweets, spices, salt, chips, maybe some eggs—well, actually, he couldn’t very well cook on the go. He’d probably just have to eat sandwiches forever the times where he wouldn’t be able to eat at a diner.

Slipping his jacket on and attaching his sword to his hip, he counted on his fingers as he double-checked everything he’d need. “Wallet,” he patted his pocket, “can’t forget that otherwise I’ll have to forage and hunt for shit. Or steal, I guess. Ambrosia squares and nectar,” which he made sure were in the pocket of his jacket, “are right here, okay. Uh, yeah, first aid. Right.”

Nico hurried to the bathroom and shoved everything in the medicine cabinet into his backpack. He’d organize it later. He just needed to get the hell out of this living hell. Sure he lied to Will and said he’d be leaving tomorrow, but he was a liar anyway according to the camp. It didn’t matter anymore.

With a hand, he wiped away any threat of emotion from his eyes.

Over on his nightstand laid a deck of Mythomagic cards. He frowned as he shoved them into the drawer, as carrying all of them would only drag him down. (Plus his limited edition cards would probably get dirty or tear at some point.) Nico was going out there to survive, not play games. Eat, walk, maybe run, possibly fight, sleep. Shadow-travel if necessary. Rinse and repeat. For how long, he didn’t know. Maybe until it was his time to pass on, or whenever his father called him back for some assignment.

He snatched a couch cushion since it was smaller than the pillows on his bed. It didn’t look as comfortable or durable though. Giving both a pat test, he figured he could squish a pillow into his backpack, or at least attach it to the top. Maybe he had something even smaller around that wouldn’t take up so much space. He could just cut up his comforter and—

Almost forgotten, in the mess of belongings on his bed, among the socks and same black shirts, the towels and underwear, was the quilt folded neatly in a corner.

Nico sat down, shoving whatever was in his way onto the floor. He took the quilt in his hands, smoothing over the patterns and fabrics woven into it. As much as he loved it, taking such a beautiful textile with him wouldn’t be wise. It’d get ruined easily. What if he had to sleep in a cave or on a dirt floor? Or in the branches of a tree? It’d get ripped, wet, muddied, torn—no, it wasn’t worth it.

He closed his eyes and hugged it against his chest. The quilt was soft against his cheek and warm over his hands. Familiar scents of citrus and pine needles lulled him into a calm, and he took it all in, knowing it might be the last time he ever got to hold such a memento. One that was carefully woven with love and acceptance from the people who cared about him, and one filled with his fondest memories of their presences.

_But that’s in the past_ , he told himself, swallowing the lump in his throat. They all had their own lives now, or at least were becoming busy with their new futures. It was best if he tried to find one for himself too. Alone, that is.

Nico knew they’d be upset and sick with worry once he turned off Iris Messaging, but their pity wouldn’t help him in the slightest. Their voices would only make it harder to detach himself from their lives, and knowing he’d rarely get to see them again (if ever), was already setting him back several paces of determination.

Especially that one particular smile, so kind and sincere. The gentleness of his eyes and warmth of his embrace. Nico would miss that most of all.

Right now he was probably out eating somewhere in the city, or studying in the library of his college, or simply just enjoying his new life as a mostly normal person. Maybe he was even trying to find some new trinket of Seymour to send to Nico in another letter. Perhaps he’d even send more pictures or postcards of the beautiful forest surrounding his new life.

It must be even more magnificent in person. The towering trees of the neighborhoods, cabins frosted with snow during the winter, hiking trails students and other civilians regularly walked, the pier that overlooked the seaside on sky gray days, the statue of Seymour the Squid at the entrance of the campus, looking as menacing as he could, except during December when he was tangled up with Christmas lights or when he got pink and red garland over him for Valentine’s Day which—

—then Nico snapped his eyes open at the feeling of blistering cold and battering rain all over his body.

“What the fuck?”

He looked up to see dark gray skies and heavy rain above. Nico jumped up, still holding the quilt in his hands. Raindrops snuck behind his collar and down his back sending a shiver through his spine. He turned around, feet squelching in the mud of the grass he was standing on. The statue of Seymour was behind him, the words ‘University of California, Ocean Vert’ carved out in the stone below it.

“Holy shit, how did I—gods, it’s fucking cold up here.” Sadly he looked at the quilt, dark and heavy with rainwater, and decided to use it to shield himself from the unrelenting storm.

The gates of the university were closed, so he assumed nobody was allowed in our out without some kind of pass. There wasn’t a soul in sight. An asphalt road marked with glaringly yellow lane lines was all that was around. Nico didn’t know where he was, and since he knew nothing of the college’s landmarks other than the squid statue, he decided to follow the road.

Jason had told him there was a fork somewhere between the city, outer residencies, and the college campus. Shivering, Nico dragged his cold feet over the fallen leaves and pine cones on the side of the road, hoping he’d find the fork soon.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking when he did finally spot it. A convenient sign in green labeled where each road would go: one to the city, one back the way he came, another for neighborhoods, and one leading to the ocean. But which way should he go? The residencies were closer, but still a ways to get there by foot. Deciding it was his best option, he continued forward, on and on, counting every step on his way there.

After what was possibly two hours, an island in the middle of the road appeared. Decorated with rocks and pink flowers, the stone sign read ‘Welcome to Hidden Springs’. Nico was getting closer, he knew, remembering the carvings of the stone from the pictures. That, plus a plastic sign that said ‘Welcome College Freshman!’ behind it was really helpful. A cartoon squid was wrapped around the letter C in ‘college’.

“Fuck,” Nico cursed, seeing another fork in the road behind it. “How many of these shits are there? Gods.”

There was no way he was going to find Jason’s place by just guessing. Nico stepped underneath a tree, and closed his eyes, trying to remember what Jason’s building had looked like from the pictures. There were several apartments that were mostly occupied by college students on one end, and on the other was normal housing for families and students who decided to dorm with several people.

No, Jason had his own place, he had noted once in a letter. All the apartment complexes were the same style, a façade of logs stacked together. Each one had different plants though on the lawns. Jason’s building had a small palm plant in the center of the atrium, and it had two floors with the visible exterior walls painted some sort of sandy color. If you listened hard enough, you could faintly hear the ocean waves in the distance, Jason had written.

But Nico knew he sure as hell wouldn’t be able to hear it with the thundering overhead and the increased frequency of the downpour. He was numb—soaked to the bone, his clothes sticking to him like the candy on the cinema floors. Water was in every nook and cranny of his body. It even slithered as deep into his underwear and right down his asscrack, which was simply fantastic. It was getting dark too; perfect, just what he needed.

_Think, Nico, think. Imagine it. You know what it looks like. You stare at that picture every time missing him becomes too much, like the pathetic, sorry excuse for a demigod you are._

Shadows from the trees wrapped around him, and when he opened his eyes, he reappeared in the winding neighborhood of apartment complexes. Across the street was the building with the palm plant at the center of the atrium. Nico hurried over and climbed the stairs, relieved that the ceiling of the exterior hallway protected him from the rain. Now all he needed to do was get the right door.

Okay, he knew the apartment was on the second floor, somewhere in the middle—gods, if only he had paid attention more to the specific number. There were two doors in the center, one with the number 200, and the other with the number 201. Nico groaned in frustration, glancing between both doors.

If he got the wrong one, he could just excuse himself. But if he got the right one, what was he supposed to say to Jason? He’d certainly be concerned if he saw Nico drenched from the rain and shivering. This was a bad idea; he should’ve just shadow-traveled somewhere else, or even back to his cabin. It was already outright shameful Nico unintentionally warped himself across the fucking country just thinking about Jason. He was better than this, should _know_ better than this. It’d be more productive to just leave and never come back, and discard the annoying and incessant repetitive hopes or aspirations he may have had about—

“Nico?!”

He held his breath, trying to pretend he didn’t just gasp, as he turned to address the voice.

And there he was, familiar blue eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. He was bundled up nice and warm with a thick jacket and boots, trying to shake off excess water from his folded umbrella near the railing. A large grocery store tote bag was hanging from his arm, filled to the brim with different plastic bags. A stalk of maybe what was celery was sticking out from the top.

“Jason,” the word was soft on his tongue, slipping past Nico’s lips like fine silk, “um, hey. Long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/74933667019) for chapter title.]
> 
> And with that, my lovely readers, marks the end of Arc 4! You know what this means?! That's right: next chapter we begin the final arc of the story at last!! I'm super excited! So much still needs to happen before the story is over. I hope I can contain myself! Be prepared for more Jasico fluffy goodness the next two installments!
> 
> How many of you guessed Blake was the perpetrator of the arrow and eavesdropper? I tried not to make it obvious, but a few of you had already figured it out, so I didn't confirm nor deny to keep the suspense. I read somewhere that Zeus kids are either revered, feared, or envied. Don't know if that was factual or just a headcanon, but it makes sense to me. I went with the envy route for Blake, considering Octavian sort of envied Jason too. Since we've seen Jason revered or admired a lot, I thought there should be some envy to balance it out. I mean, he's the son of the king of the gods--a prince almost. I'm sure at least a few people wish they could swap their godly heritage for his.
> 
> **Blake Fitton.** A sixteen-year-old of English-American heritage and son of Apollo. Contrary to his godly heritage, he never stood out much in the normal world, and so has few friends. His mother tried to console him, reminding him he was part god and should be proud, so he was spoiled to unfathomable degrees. However, his confidence was lost when he began to live at Camp Half-Blood surrounded by people much more capable than him. He also secretly envies his eldest brother, Will. In addition, Apollo children were so abundant that Blake didn't feel special anymore in general. His envy grew whenever he was around Jason, as he was a rarity among the demigod populace; the 'prince', adored and desired by many, including Nico, the resident outcast according to camp. While normally shy but friendly, Blake's fractured self-esteem provokes him to make bad decisions when he lets his corresponding envy consume him.
> 
> If you guys can guess why I specifically named him Blake Fitton, you'll get brownie points. Also, I changed the font size for my notes since some of them can be rather long. I hope it's not too straining on the eyes!
> 
> Something was brought up to me by a reader last chapter, asking if their OC can be included somewhere in the work, to which I said yes. However, the camps won't be too relevant anymore in the final arc, so if any of you are interested in having a cameo of your OC in here, I'd prefer if they were human. If you're insistent on them being a demigod, I can attempt to squeeze them in during the few times the camps appear again. Either way, there are no guarantees they'll appear!
> 
> If you're still interested though, you can send me their information at my new email I made specifically for AO3: _escopeta.ao3 (at) gmail/com_ though just replace the (at) and the slash with the appropriate symbols.
> 
> Oh, and if you celebrate it, have a Happy Halloween!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	68. Vedriti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **vedriti**  
>  [VED·ri·ti] _Slovenian_  
>  (v.) to take shelter from the rain

** The story so far… **

With Jason away at college in California, Nico spends his time at Camp Half-Blood training his students or studying for Ignatius’s exams so one day he can attend college too. Blake confesses his feelings for Nico and asks him out, but Nico rejects him due to disinterest. The camp finds out Nico “murdered” Bryce and Octavian a week later, causing the majority to ostracize him again. Will discovers Blake was the one who shot Jason with an arrow last year over petty jealousy, and additionally, smeared Nico’s name in revenge for rejecting him, information that Nico isn’t aware of. Meanwhile in the privacy of his cabin, Nico decides he’s done with the camp and prepares to leave, only to have accidentally shadow-traveled to Jason in a moment of distress.

** Onward. **

* * *

“Thanks for coming grocery shopping with me,” Troy said. “My roommates don’t know how to be frugal. I swear, they spend too much of our money on expensive shit! And they just tell me now they used up our food for some stupid ‘science experiment’.” He made air quotes with his fingers, grunting. “Hope it wasn’t out of the way.”

Jason shook his head as he drove Troy back home. “No, it wasn’t, don’t worry. I actually needed a few things too.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t even get to finish our date. I really wanted you to try out that restaurant, Jay. They have _the_ best Greek food in the entire world.”

“It’s alright. The weather sucks today anyway. Rain check?”

Troy laughed. “You saw an opportunity, and took it.”

“Couldn’t pass it up,” Jason replied with a big smile.

Driving to Troy’s place didn’t take too long as he lived on campus with three other guys. When they came to the gates, Jason presented his student ID to the security guard, and drove inside, tucking his car in between a dented red Volkswagen Beetle and a shoddy blue Honda Accord. He supposed college kids didn’t particularly care about the type of car they drove, only that it survived throughout the whole ordeal.

“You could’ve just dropped me off at the gate,” Troy said, gathering his bags into his lap. “The rain’s getting worse.” A small tree planted on an island of the parking lot wilted against the wind as if in proof.

“Exactly why I drove as close as possible to your place. You might get sick.”

“Aww, thanks Mom,” Troy joked. Then he leaned over the armrest divider and kissed Jason on the lips. “Seriously, thanks.”

Jason grinned. “No problem.” He kissed Troy again, slow and sweet. Troy smiled into it, putting a hand to Jason’s cheek. A pleased hummed came from the back of his throat.

“Better stop here, otherwise I’ll never leave this car.” He winked at Jason, grabbing his umbrella from underneath the seat. “I’ll be looking forward to that rain check,” he said, quickly getting out of the car and shielding himself under the umbrella. “Call me.”

“I will,” Jason replied as Troy shut the door and ran to his dorm’s building. When he was out of sight, Jason swerved out of the parking lot and hurried back to his own place.

Dating Troy was sort of like dating Piper, in the sense that they were both outgoing and charming (that, and Troy didn’t eat meat, at least if he could avoid it; he preferred fish and crustaceans—“Don’t worry; I won’t order lobster on our dates unless it’s a special occasion!”). He was also a little like Will, flirtatious and confident, all neatly packaged in a tan and taut athletic body. Not that Jason had ever done anything intimate with Troy—at least not yet. They weren’t actually boyfriends; only dating. He assumed when they finally made it official, they’d move on to more interesting territory.

Thankfully Troy didn’t laugh when he found out Jason was a virgin. He merely grinned, assuring he’d make Jason’s first time memorable. Thinking so far ahead made him a little nervous, but Troy promised he wouldn’t pressure Jason into anything: “You gotta want it for real. Otherwise, it’ll suck and you’ll probably regret it majorly somewhere down the line of the future.”

Well, he didn’t have to worry about it for a while. And he had monster-free WiFi internet now, so if he needed to look stuff up, he could do so without consequence.

The storm picked up when Jason got to the block of his neighborhood. His parked his car underneath the carport of his building and took some time to organize his groceries into the water-proof tote bag he bought at the supermarket. Tonight felt like a chicken with rice pilaf night, and he didn’t want any of his ingredients to get needlessly soggy.

Bracing himself with his open umbrella, he shot out of the car with his bag and hurried to the second floor. Sighing, he closed his umbrella when the safety of the building’s exterior hallway shielded him from the onslaught of rain. A wide trail of water slithered up the stairs to the second floor.

_Somebody must’ve really got drenched,_ he thought, fishing for his keys in his jacket pocket. Hopefully it’d at least dry sometime tomorrow, or got mopped up. The trail was a slipping hazard. He wondered if the person was going to come back out and clean it before an accident happened.

Of course, he didn’t expect to be met with the secret identity of the offender right away, especially one familiar to him, standing in front of his door soaking wet and making a large puddle where he stood.

_It couldn’t be. Why is he…?_

“Nico?!”

Sure enough, it was Nico. His hair was completely matted from the rain, sticking to his face like seaweed. All his clothes were stuck to his skin, including the bomber jacket. If memory served him right, so was the quilt he had gifted Nico back at Camp Half-Blood which was draped over his shoulders and dripping the most rainwater onto the floor.

“Jason,” the audible whisper of his name on those chapped lips had his heart racing again, “um, hey. Long time no see.” Nico raised a hand in greeting, giving a slight wave, before clutching his quilt again.

“What are you doing here?”

“Y’know, just came to visit and stuff. Been a few months since I last saw you. But uh, I can leave if you’re—”

“No!” Jason exclaimed, causing Nico to jump. “Er, I mean, just what are you doing out here in this weather?”

“Visiting you, like I said.”

“Picked a bad day for it.”

“Thanks for the forecast, Captain Obvious,” Nico deadpanned.

Jason huffed and shook his head, smiling. Same old Nico. He quickly opened the door to his apartment, and when Nico didn’t follow, he asked, “Well, are you just going to stand there?”

“Vampires can’t enter through doorways unless they’re invited in.”

That earned Nico a laugh, and watching his tiny smile filled Jason with a warmth he was sure he left back at camp. “You’re such a dork.”

“Takes one to know one.”

Jason urged him to come inside with a wave of his hand. Reluctantly, Nico walked through the door, but didn’t go any further than where the coat rack was nailed on the entrance wall.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Nico asked as Jason closed the door and locked it. “Are you going to work later or something?”

“No. I actually got back from grocery shopping. I have most Fridays, and the rest of the weekend off for the remainder of the year. But more importantly, Nico, what would you have done if I wasn’t home?”

He shrugged in response. “I don’t know. Might’ve just gone someplace else. I forgot where you lived exactly, so I couldn’t shadow-travel to your building.”

“How long have you been looking?”

“Um, couple of hours. I remembered the squid statue of your college, and that’s where I ended up. I walked along the road trying to find your place.”

“Dear gods.” Jason left his bags on the kitchen table and took the quilt from him to wring out what he could of the water in the sink. He draped it over one of the chairs when he was done. “Nico, that’s pretty far going by foot, especially in awful conditions like this! You could’ve called me on the landline and I would’ve come to pick you up somewhere.”

“I forgot the number.” Nico stood in the entrance hallway, looking at his shoes. “I didn’t know when I’d ever visit, so I didn’t feel like I needed to memorize it just yet.”

Jason shook his head a little, but said nothing about it. Nico wouldn’t meet his eyes, so he assumed there was more he wasn’t telling him. “Are you hungry?” he asked, deciding to change the topic. “I was just about to make dinner: seasoned chicken breast and rice pilaf. Then I was going to study for an exam.”

“You have an exam?” Nico asked as he cautiously followed Jason to the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s for English. We’re getting tested on one of our assigned novels for the class.”

Nico was quiet, blinking. He glanced around, landing on the coffee table in the living room where Jason had some of his schoolwork splayed out on top. “I can come back another time. You’re busy, and I’m sure the groceries you bought were meant to feed one person.”

“I haven’t seen you in months,” Jason pointed out. “It’s the beginning of October; I can make time. The food I bought today is enough for leftovers, so it’ll be enough for two people. And I’d be a shitty friend if I let you leave in this weather.” He gave Nico a curious stare, but the latter avoided his eyes. That’s when Jason noticed his hands, clutched on the opposite arm as he hugged himself. They looked almost transparent, and panic surged through his whole body.

“Nico, your hands.”

“Huh?” He lifted his hands to look. At first his eyes widened, as if he barely noticed, before he glared at them. “Oh, this.” Nico twirled his hands around back and forth. “Yeah, I guess taking one jump over here wasn’t a smart move. Might’ve been easier to take several.”

Almost two years ago during his travels with Reyna, Nico nearly bonded with the shadows to the point where she couldn’t even touch him. And now, to Jason’s horror, it was happening again. Nico was fading out of existence, and he didn’t even seem to care, or at the very least, was a lot more nonchalant about it than he should be.

Jason took Nico’s hands and clasped them between his. A small gasp escaped Nico, and he looked up at Jason in surprise. “Don’t fade out, Nico. You have too many people who’d miss you if you disappeared.” He noticed the rosy tint that appeared on Nico’s cheeks, but said nothing about it.

“Hazel has Frank,” Nico began quietly, “and Reyna has Piper. The rest of our friends have others too.”

“But I won’t have my best friend.”

“Leo’s just a call away.”

“You know that’s not who I was talking about.”

Nico glanced to the ground. His hands began to materialize after a few moments, and Jason gave a sigh of relief. He smiled at Nico even though he still avoided his gaze.

“Your hands are super cold,” Jason commented, stating the obvious. Slowly, he touched Nico’s cheek, letting his hand slide into place. “And you’re soaking wet.”

“Gee, what gave you that impression?” Nico arched an eyebrow, smiling crookedly.

“Come on, you could use a warm shower.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not imposing if I’m offering. Look how much you’re shivering too.” Jason held him by the shoulders, feeling Nico tremble continuously beneath his hands. Nico rolled his eyes and hugged himself tighter. “Please? You’ll feel better. Being in wet clothes for a long time isn’t good for your health.”

“While that’s true, I don’t have anything else I can put on afterward.”

“I’m sure I can find something for you.”

“Don’t know if you’re aware of this, Jason, but we have completely different body frames.”

“Never stopped you before from borrowing my sweaters back at camp.”

Jason smiled as Nico’s ears turned red. He was about to protest again, when Jason shook his head, holding up a finger. “I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer this time. Neeks, you really need to relax after shadow-traveling from so far away.”

“But Jace—”

“No, no buts. Now go into the bathroom and take a shower. There’s clean towels in there and everything.”

Jason wasn’t sure if Nico knew he pouted at the suggestion, but he followed him anyway to the bathroom. Nico groaned as his shoes squelched against the tiles of the kitchen floor and the carpet of the hallway. Jason tried not to laugh, though another smile broke out in its place. He opened the door for him and said, “Just let me know when you’re in there so I can ring out your clothes in the sink.”

Nico nodded slightly, and replied, “I will. Um, thanks.”

“It’s no problem. I’ll be just outside.”

He gave Nico his privacy and closed the bathroom door. Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. While he wasn’t upset in the least Nico decided to make a surprise visit, it was definitely going to change things. Who knew how long he’d stay? And, if his assumptions were correct that Nico did in fact like him back, surely he would be hurt that Jason was dating someone else.

But, Jason supposed, if Nico never said anything by now, that could only mean he didn’t have any interest in dating Jason within the near future. Or at all. It was for the better, all things considered.

  
* * * * *  
  


Nico didn’t move a muscle until he was sure Jason was outside of the bathroom for good.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Hair clung to his head in strings, his clothes were stuck to his form like papier-mâché, and his lips were even beginning to turn purple. Actually seeing how much he looked like a soggy piece of bread, he shivered more, residue raindrops sliding from his jaw and the ends of his hair.

It was a painstaking process to turn on the shower head because holy shit, he was in Jason’s apartment, taking a shower in Jason’s bathroom, and would be wearing Jason’s clothes, because Nico was being stupid and unintentionally warped himself across the damn country. He felt his face overheat at the whole scenario, and he mentally beat himself for it.

_Calm down, di Angelo._ _You’ve showered in Jason’s cabin before, and worn his sweaters more than once. This is nothing._ Oh, but it was most definitely something, if his heart rate had anything to say about it.

He tried to shake off his concerns by focusing on the sound of the water spraying into the porcelain tub from the shower head. Slowly he undressed himself, making sure to set his wet clothes on the sink. He released a breathless sigh as the warm water hit his back. Almost immediately the numbness faded away and color returned to his skin.

A knock on the door had him scrambling to close the shower curtain as Jason asked through the wood, “Can I come in now?”

“Oh. Uh, y-yeah um,” he quickly pulled the frosty plastic across the rail to shield him from view, “yeah go ahead.”

He watched carefully through the plastic curtain as Jason’s blurry figure picked up all the wet clothes from the sink. Then he left the bathroom, leaving Nico alone to his thoughts, ones he really didn’t want to have.

As he massaged his scalp with shampoo (which apparently smelled like seaweed and some other thing that didn’t make it repugnant), his thoughts wandered a bit too far into the recesses of his mind. What was he doing here, really? He could’ve gone to the Underworld. Hell, he could’ve even gone to New Rome, even if Percy being there initially repelled him from taking that specific trip in the first place.

Jason was busy with school on top of working his part-time job at the restaurant. But Nico missed him to extents he’d rather not admit, aloud or otherwise. No matter how much distance was put between them, both literally and figuratively, the non-explainable pull Jason had on his heart never seemed to fade. Apparently the attraction only continued to grow noticeable, if the stupid-ass camp betting pool that probably doubled in size was any indication.

Well, it didn’t matter anymore, because he’d never go back there willingly. People, Blake especially, made it clear he wasn’t wanted there. He wasn’t wanted anywhere. And why? Because Nico was a son of Hades, that’s why.

Quiet and creepy, only leaving his cabin to teach his class or eat dinner at the pavilion when he felt like it, he wasn’t exactly a conversationalist. He didn’t even participate in Capture the Flag unless Will asked him to, or Chiron and Apollo made it mandatory for him. It was a stupid game anyway. If the demigods wanted real experience, then they should be pitted against monsters more frequently.

Nico wanted to tell himself he didn’t give a fucking shit that people shunned him because of his godly parentage. But knowing that even somebody pure and innocent like Emma could be tainted by prejudicial lies was the reality check he never wanted, but needed. In that moment of fear in her eyes as she stared at him, he felt like he was slapped across the face with a block of ice. As long as they knew who his father was, Nico would never be accepted anywhere among demigods.

It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t ask to be born. And he tried so hard to make friends, to show people that he wasn’t a harbinger of misfortune. He tried so hard to erase those misconceptions about children of Hades, and just when he thought it worked, that he had made a difference, Fate laughed in his face again and kicked him back to square one.

But, he supposed, that’s why he gravitated toward Jason time after time, one of the few who never looked at him with contempt. A rarity in his life who genuinely smiled at him, laughed at the things he said, hugged him, sat with him at Table Thirteen, and congratulated him if they won a game of Capture the Flag. He shared his bed, shared his cabin, shared his time, his joy, his warmth, his affection….

Man, if Jason thought he himself was clingy, what did that make Nico? A time-and-affection-sucking leech?

He didn’t want to say the L-word when he thought of Jason. It was a powerful term that had only been synonymous with Percy several moons ago. But every time he thought of that word, the first person that came to mind was always Jason, even before Hazel. It made Nico feel warm and nauseated at the same time.

“Gods, why? I shouldn’t feel this way about him,” he said softly to himself. “I just can’t. It won’t bring anything worthwhile for anyone. Jason’s such a good person. I wouldn’t want him to carry that burden, knowing I feel that way. I don’t want him to act differently around me. But I just—”

Nico jumped a little (he would deny he yelped if ever asked) when he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the curtain at Jason’s blurry form again.

“Alright, I’m back,” he announced. “Rung out your clothes outside, so I’ll hang them over the shower rod later. But uh, I don’t have anything that’ll fit you snuggly, so this’ll have to do.”

“Oh, er, just leave it there. I’m almost done here.”

“Sure thing. Are you positive you’re not hungry? I’m serious that there’s enough for two people.”

“No, I’m fine.”

“At this point I can tell when you’re lying, you know.”

“I’m not lying.”

Nico wanted to stab his stomach when it growled. Jason laughed and said, “Uh huh.”

“Okay _fine_ , yeah if you can spare it, I’ll eat dinner.”

Jason gave another laugh, slight this time. “Well I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me. I’m barely getting dinner started, so don’t feel rushed or anything.” He closed the door behind him. Nico peeked through the edge of the shower curtain to make sure he was gone.

He turned off the water and dried himself with a fluffy towel. The clothes Jason brought him were folded neatly on the toilet seat cover. Even at a glance, they were too big for him. Jason was built like a star quarterback, a Hollywood actor, a superhero even—he wasn’t nicknamed ‘Cap’ by accident after all.

Then there was short and scrawny Nico. He looked like all the stereotypical nerds from high school movies or the creepy stranger in horror flicks.

Groaning, he put on the clothes anyway. It was better than staying in his wet ones and ruining all of Jason’s furniture. Even the spare boxers were too large for him. Knowing they were possibly ones Jason had worn before had his stomach doing acrobatics. Nico tried to focus on the ridiculous lightning bolt print instead of thinking about how different he was in this aspect as well. Considering Jason was unfairly tall and sculpted with hard muscle all over, it wasn’t difficult to imagine that he also probably had a pretty big—

_NO._

No, he was not going to go _there._ Not now, not next week, not next year, not _ever._ His face felt like a lump of burning coal as he took a deep breath. Nico wanted to punch the mirror for reflecting just how badly he was blushing. He grabbed the towel and dried his hair vigorously out of frustration.

When he finished putting on his borrowed sweatpants, sweatshirt, and socks, he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Jason was busy seasoning the sliced chicken on an oven pan. Nico walked up behind him and poked him on the arm.

Jason gave a startled, “Gah!” and turned to look at Nico. “Oh gods, you could’ve said something y’know!”

“Sorry.” But Nico wasn’t really sorry at all. Knowing he could still catch Jason off-guard had him grinning. “Guess I better wear a bell around my neck or something, huh?”

“Yeah probably,” Jason said with a slight smile and shake of his head.

Then Nico’s thoughts skydived into the gutter when a black leather collar came to mind, and he quickly turned away to stare at the sack of rice on the counter. He tried to busy himself examining the nutritional facts printed on the plastic.

In a valiant effort to rid his mind of impure thoughts about Jason, Nico asked, “So, you still liking school?”

“Yeah, it’s a nice change of pace,” he said without looking away from the chicken. “I have English and math one day, earth science and history the next.”

“Sounds like boring classes.”

“They’re part of the general classes freshman take their first year, so I need to get those done. I’m still not sure what I want to major in though, so I’ll just take a bit of everything and see what clicks.”

“Well, I can say this with full confidence.” Nico looked at all the sticky tabs nestled between the pages of a novel on the coffee table across the room. “Whatever you decide to do, you’ll be good at it.”

“Because I’m everyone’s Golden Boy?” Jason replied, lightly bitter tone as he placed the pan of chicken in the oven.

“No,” he proceeded cautiously, staring at Jason’s profile. “Nobody gives a fuck outside of camp about heritage. Being the son of Jupiter won’t get you a job out here. But hard work will.”

Jason said nothing, instead putting the pan of chicken in the oven, so Nico continued. “You work hard at everything, Jace. Whether it’s leading your allies to victory, building the shrines between camps, working at your restaurant job, or studying for your classes, you give it your all with everything you do. That includes being friends with people. You try your best to be kind to everyone, even if they infuriate you sometimes.”

At last Jason turned to glance at him, eyebrows raised slightly. Nico studied him before continuing, “That’s why I know that, no matter what you’ll choose to do with your future, you’ll be good at it. Because you never give up, not on your responsibilities, not on your schoolwork, and not on people.”

He received a knowing look from Jason. “I’ll never give up on you Nico,” came the anticipated reply. “And you don’t infuriate me.”

“I can tell when you get frustrated with me.”

“Only because you don’t give yourself enough credit, but I understand why too.” He set down his used cooking utensils in the sink, and walked over to Nico. “Regardless, that doesn’t mean I’ll stop being your friend. We’ve been buddies for what, two years now? Dude, do you really think after all this time, my opinion about you has changed?”

“No, I guess not. The opinions from people at camp haven’t changed, that’s for sure,” he replied with venom.

Nico wished he could’ve taken it back, because Jason looked at him seriously, his eyes narrowed. “Something happened there, didn’t it? That’s why you came to visit.”

“No, I came to visit because I just wanted to see you.”

“Lie.”

“Well fuck, is it so hard to believe that I actually _missed_ you?”

It caught them both off-guard only for a moment, Nico opening his mouth to take it back, but Jason intercepted him before he got the chance. “Well I missed you too, but I know that look in your eyes, Nico. Did somebody do something to you while I was away?”

Nico crossed his arms and looked off to the side, scowling. “When _don’t_ they do or say something to me, Jason?” he replied with a grit of his teeth.

“I thought things were better last I was there. They’re still giving you a hard time?”

“It’s _fine_ , okay? I’m used to it at this point.”

“But you _shouldn’t_ be used to it. Nico, I understand you avoid conflict if possible, but sometimes you need to say something. I can’t always be there to—”

With a sneer, Nico whipped his head back to glare at Jason. “To what? _Protect_ me? I don’t _need_ you to protect me, Grace. I don’t need _anyone_ to protect me! Not you, not Reyna or Hazel or the rest of them, or even Will! I can take care of myself! I’d think you’d know by now who the hell I am and that I’m fine on my own!”

“Then why did you suddenly show up here, looking exhausted, completely drenched and pale, and even partially _fading_ from shadow-traveling across the country? You could’ve called or sent another letter, because that’s much safer for you, obviously. And the fact that you didn’t even bring any of your clothes with you says that you left in a hurry, which possibly means you didn’t intend to visit just because, so excuse me for being concerned and wanting to help!”

“Shut up, Jason! Just shut, _up!_ ”

Nico held the sides of his head with his hands, and clenched his eyes closed. “I don’t need _anybody’s_ help! I’ve survived fine on my own then, and I can survive fine on my own now! I’ve been alone since Bianca died so I just got used to it, okay?!”

“But you’re _not_ alone!” Jason held him by the shoulders. “Not anymore, not ever again.”

Shaking his head, Nico opened his eyes, and continued to yell. “All the friends I’ve managed to make have moved on with their lives and I’m just _there!_ It never stops Jason, okay?! They all leave me sooner or later just like—!”

“Yeah well I won’t, okay?”

“You don’t know that!”

“And you don’t know that either!”

Nico grasped at Jason’s wrists, his fingers digging into his skin. “You have better things to worry about than an expendable son of Hades!”

“Don’t you EVER say that again Nico, do you understand?!”

For a split second, Nico was struck with genuine fear. He had never seen Jason so angry before, whether on his behalf or for some other reason. Weak sparks of electricity bounced off of his skin as he stared down at him, eyes wide with wrath. But then his expression calmed, and he looked almost sad.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. Just, please don’t ever say you’re expendable, Nico,” Jason whispered. “Please don’t ever say that again.”

Nico let go of Jason’s wrists, letting his hands fall against his sides. “I’m the one who should be sorry,” he replied softly. “I’m trying to be better about it, honestly I am. And it’s not like I hate being a Hades kid, or anything like that. At least, not anymore.”

“Then why do you still beat yourself up simply for existing?”

His tone resonated with such concern and desperation, Nico seriously considered Jason might actually cry. But all he did was loosen his grip on Nico’s shoulders, letting his hands slip down to hold him gently by the arms.

  
* * * * *  
  


Jason couldn’t believe Nico was still depreciating himself. He thought Nico had made decent progress over the past two years.

Why couldn’t he see how great he was? Nico was one of the bravest and kindest people Jason knew. It was tempting to fly back to camp in a rage with the knowledge that the campers still mistreated him simply because of his parentage. But that wouldn’t be very productive, and knowing Nico, he’d just prefer to wait until the whole thing blew over.

“I’m sorry,” Nico said again. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, I’m sorry for making _you_  feel that way. And I’m not upset with you, Nico. I’m just upset at other people.”

“It wasn’t so bad, really. I was mostly by myself, aside from teaching the kids, but occasionally Will would ask if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends. Though now that he has a boyfriend, that’s probably why we haven’t hung out lately.”

“Will has a boyfriend?” Jason asked, surprise in his tone.

“Yeah, Jake.” Nico shook his head and smiled. “I was wondering when those two would finally get together. They danced around each other a lot.”

“Well it’s about time.”

“Right?” Then his smile faded. “But anyway, yeah, Will and Jake are boyfriends, so they spend a lot of time alone together. Plus, Will’s busy with the infirmary and other stuff, so even when I do manage to hang out with him, it’s not for long. And I don’t like to intrude, so I just kind of went back to spending time by myself.”

Jason placed a gentle hand on Nico’s cheek. It caught him by surprise, but he didn’t pull away. Nico looked up at him with his big doe eyes, the ones that made Jason melt on the inside. If only people would give him a chance, they’d see what he saw in Nico. They’d see he wasn’t creepy or terrifying at all. He was considerate, kind, brave, intelligent, and unbelievably attractive.

While he had grown to the top of Jason’s ‘Hottest People I’ve Ever Seen’ list, it was hard not to admire him for his lingering cuteness. The borrowed sweats Nico donned really were too big for him. The bottom of the pants pooled over his feet, and the end of the sweatshirt drooped to the middle of his thighs. The sleeves covered his entire hand, leaving about an eighth of a foot of fabric to sag. The collar pronounced the whole image as it slipped down his shoulder on one side. Nico was swimming in Jason’s clothes, and he was glad for his practiced self-restraint, otherwise he just might envelope Nico in his arms to cuddle him to death.

Having Nico in his company again only brought back the old beating of Jason’s heart. Every time he looked at Nico, his heart swelled with affection he had tried so hard to control ever since he admitted he was in love with him.

_But I still can’t tell him; it’ll ruin what we already have._

Though he did believe Nico when he said he was happy for Percy and Annabeth, Jason knew that the next guy Nico fell for would have to live up to his first love. Jason was only Nico’s friend, his best friend—he said so several times himself. Nico wasn’t much of a romantic, but he still did have standards. He cared about character, integrity, honesty, and not about looks, though perhaps they were a bonus. Jason acknowledged he’d never be what Nico wanted him to be. He had five years’ worth of Percy to catch up to, and by then, Nico would have found somebody to be with.

It was best to just leave things be.

Plus, Troy was in his life now, and he wasn’t about to do wrong by him.

Friends was where it was best to stay.

Jason rubbed his thumb gently against Nico’s cheek, his skin warm and soft underneath his touch. He smiled as Nico leaned into it as usual.

“If I tell you what happened, do you promise not to go into a blind rage?” he asked softly.

“I can’t promise I won’t, but I’ll promise to try.”

Nico bit his lip and looked to the side. Then he peeked at Jason from underneath his damp bangs, and began to tell him what had happened. Jason really tried to hold in his anger, honestly he did. But with every passing sentence, it took everything he had and a firm grip on his arm from Nico to control himself. How could people—how could _Blake_ be so cruel? There was no excuse to be outright fucking petty and ruin somebody’s reputation—their _life_ —just because he couldn’t handle rejection.

Knowing even kindhearted and innocent Emma was brainwashed, Jason understood perfectly why Nico wanted to get away so bad, and why he never wanted to go back there if he could avoid it.

“—and I was just so tired, and so angry, that I had to leave.” Nico looked at the floor. “So I came here, because I didn’t know where else to go. It wasn’t intentional at first, but subconsciously I must’ve thought about your school, and since I was too tired to use my powers afterward, I tried to find you as best as I could. That’s what really happened.”

Jason released his hold on Nico, and fell silent.

“Jace?” asked Nico with concern. “Hey, you in there?” He waved a hand in front of his face, but then he pulled back almost immediately when a spark of electricity shocked him. “Jason?”

“That fucking asshole,” he said with a growl. “If he thinks he can get away with this, he’s got another thing coming.”

  
* * * * *  
  


Nico didn’t even care if he looked or sounded panicked. The minute Jason began to make toward the door, Nico grabbed his arm, and pulled him back.

“No Grace, get back here!” The static from Jason was making the nearest appliances flicker. “It’s not worth your time!”

Jason turned sharply to look at him. “ _Yes_ , it is! This has gone on long enough! I’m so sick and tired, so fucking sick and tired of people like Blake—the _entirety_ of Camp Half-Blood, treating you like this! And if you’re not going to do something about it, then _I_ will!”

It was stupid really, that Nico could’ve ever forgotten just who Jason Grace truly was.

His growl and blood-chilling wolf glare reminded him real quick about how lethal Jason could be. He was a son of Zeus after all, trained by Lupa and bred to be an outstanding soldier since he was a toddler. Once he took to the skies, he’d was nearly impossible to defeat. Even on the ground, Nico had a difficult time besting him during training, and that was his home turf for crying out loud. Percy didn’t even stand a chance against him; he’d probably be roasted with a single bolt of lightning, well-done if water was involved.

Jason not a person who should be allowed to his own devices when he was angry. Scarier still was that he rarely got angry, so when he did, shit was serious.

Shaking off his worries, Nico continued to tug him back toward the living room. “Don’t do it, Grace. You’ll regret it when you get out of your blind rage!”

“I’m not just going to sit here and let them get away with this!”

“Yeah you _do_ need to just sit here because this is _my_ battle to fight! The only person Blake’s trying to hurt is me!” Jason was going to retort, but Nico reached up and covered his mouth with his hand. “No, _you_ stay there and listen to what _I_ have to say, before you fucking torch the whole apartment! How far do you even expect to get in this weather, huh?”

He was surprised when Jason’s shoulders relaxed. Nico half expected Jason to yell again and just fly out the door. But if there was one thing Nico knew he could count on, it was that Jason cared immensely for him, and thus, always listened to what he had to say. Slowly, Nico retracted his hand, keeping wary eyes trained on Jason’s face.

“I know you’re angry,” he began with a hard stare, “and it means a lot to me that you’re this upset on my behalf. But nothing good will come of you flying over there to make heads roll.” Nico cupped Jason’s face with both his hands. “This isn’t your fight. I know you want to help, but I need to settle this my own way, without you or anyone else backing me up. I never said I wasn’t going to do anything about it. I just need time away from that shitty place to think clearly, catch my breath and all. You running off trying to save the day like a half-cocked hero does nothing for me, to be honest.”

Nico gave a warm smile. “I came here in the end because I knew that you’d welcome me. You never push me away, and you never tell me to shut up even when we both know I’m being a pissbaby.” The corner of his lips tugged a little higher. “And just in case you’ve forgotten, I’m a son of Hades, one of the Big Three. I’m far from helpless. Like Blake said, I _can_ be dangerous. That at least wasn’t a lie. I could level the entire camp if I wanted, just as Percy could drown it, or you could blow it away. I’m pretty sure if we banded together, we could destroy the whole world. That old Earth hag has nothing on us.”

He was relieved when Jason gave a deep sigh and nodded, placing his larger hand on top of one of Nico’s. “Now will you calm the fuck down, Grace? Or do I have to call Reyna and Piper?”

“No, no no, there’s no need for that!” he said almost nervously, putting his hands up in defense.

Nico hummed. He let go of Jason, and patted his cheek nonchalantly with the back of his hand. “Okay then, so we understand each other, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Good.” Nico lifted the collar of his sweatshirt to adjust it away from his shoulder, but it only fell back down into place again. Damn Jason for being bigger than him. He felt like he was wearing a tent. “Let me help with dinner. I fear you forgot how to cook because you’ve been so busy.” He walked away to the oven, Jason right behind.

“For your information,” Jason started, his tone light, “I’ve only continued to improve.”

“Hmm, well then I guess that’ll have to be tested. I’ll volunteer to be the harsh critic on the Graceful Cooking Game Show.”

Jason gave him a look before he laughed. “Did you just make a pun with my name? Seriously Neeks? _Seriously?_ ”

Nico only smirked at him, and then opened the oven with a mitt to see if the chicken was doing alright. “Hmm, not bad.” He closed the oven, tossing the mitt on the counter. “Doesn’t look burnt or anything yet.”

“Poke fun all you want, but I know I could best you at cooking Italian food.”

“Well sorry to say, but,” he flicked Jason’s nose with his thumb and middle finger, “I’m positive I have you beat in that category. You know, since I’m actually _Italian._ Grew up in Venice, remember? Duh.”

Jason chuckled. “Well then I guess I can look forward to eating more of your delectable dishes.”

“Of course. I don’t feed my friends shitty excuses for cuisine.”

“Oh, so now my food’s shitty?”

“Hey you’re the one who said it, not me.” Nico held his hands up and walked away. Jason shook his head and laughed.

“Alright wiseass, if you could get started on the rice, that’d be helpful.”

“Sure thing, Captain Sunshine.” Nico saluted him casually before scrounging around the cabinets for a suitable pan to start.

Jason laughed again before cutting some onions. Nico got to work on the rice, melting the butter and olive oil in the saucepan. He teased Jason about onion-induced crying when he began to rub at his eyes with a sleeve: “I know my cooking skills are godly, but get a grip.” Nico got a light shove in retaliation. He smiled, focusing on the rice, hoping the renewed warmth in his cheeks wasn’t noticeable.

He felt a sense of pride knowing that he could calm Jason down. An angry son of Zeus is something nobody wanted, friend or foe. Nico entertained the thought that he might be Jason’s impulse control, but he didn’t mind. Like Hazel and Reyna, Jason was Nico’s sense of comfort, and it gave him the smallest ounce of satisfaction that they were seemingly each other’s pacifiers when shit hit the fan.

Nico peeked over his shoulder to look at Jason who was toasting some bread in the toaster oven on the other side of the counter. He tried to tell himself the comfy clothes is what made him feel at ease and warm.

The dinner passed by smoothly enough. Both of them spoke mostly of Jason’s semester as Nico had nothing interesting to offer. He helped wash the dishes afterward as he didn’t want to come off as a freeloader. Jason shook his head with a smile, saying, “If I’m offering, it’s not freeloading.”

But offering him a warm shower, comfy dry clothes, delicious food, and a roof over his head against the perilous storm outside? Yeah, that was kind of a big deal to Nico, but for reasons other than mooching.

“Do you want to watch TV or something?” asked Jason when the dishes were put away.

“What’s on? I don’t really care for watching anything.”

“We could watch a movie if you’d like.”

“And your studying?”

“I’ll do it tomorrow morning.”

“Oh, well then yeah, I guess if you want. TV or a movie, either’s fine.”

With a shrug, Nico headed for the couch, and plopped himself down. Jason handed him the remote and told him to just surf through the programs until something interesting popped up. He disappeared down the hallway to go switch to his pajamas, so Nico was left to browse the selection of mediocre cable channels.

They ended up watching a mockumentary. Jason brought over a bowl of chocolate chip cookies, and even though Nico didn’t have a big sweet tooth, he mindlessly munched on them anyway. He took the glass of milk that was offered to him, occasionally dunking a cookie into it.

From time to time, he snuck a glance at Jason. Though he wore a neutral expression as the TV light bounced off his face, he finally looked relaxed. Nico twisted the skull ring around his finger as he contemplated scooting closer. He knew—or hoped anyway, that Jason wouldn’t mind. He just looked so inviting, sitting there in his soft pajamas with an arm perched on the headrest of the couch. If Nico scooted closer to him, would Jason embrace him with that arm and hold him there? It couldn’t hurt to try. And he had been denied Jason’s hugs for months after all. He’d be damned if he let this opportunity pass him by.

He inched himself closer to Jason, and laid his head against his shoulder. Nico grabbed another cookie and nibbled on it, hoping the action would make the whole scenario look casual. Apparently it worked. Moments later, Jason’s arm dropped from the headrest to wrap around his shoulders, holding him securely against his side.

Nico attempted to hide his smile as he ate another cookie.

  
* * * * *  
  


The low volume from the television and the constant pattering of the rain bathed the room in serenity, which was possibly one of the reasons why Nico fell asleep after a while. Jason almost nodded off himself until he heard the ending credits for the sitcom. He looked at Nico who was deep in slumber against him, a half-eaten cookie clutched in his hand. Jason gingerly removed it from his fingers to place it back in the bowl.

He turned off the television, wondering how he should proceed in this situation. Would Nico get upset if he just carried him to his room? Would he get the wrong idea? No, he was smarter than that. And Jason couldn’t very well just leave his guest to sleep on the lumpy couch.

Aware of the risks, he carefully scooped up Nico in his arms and walked slowly to his room. Nico didn’t stir until Jason laid him gently on the bed. He scrunched his eyes and opened them slightly to look at Jason.

“Did I fall asleep?” he asked drowsily.

“Yeah,” he replied, drawing the curtains of the four poster around the bed to trap the warmth, “you did.”

“Sorry.”

“What for?”

Nico tried to shrug but ended up closing his eyes again. “Falling ‘sleep on you….”

“You’re tired, Nico. And why would I be upset over that?” Jason pulled the covers over him, adding an extra thick blanket to fight against the cold. “I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” He was about to draw the last curtain when Nico snagged the back of his sweater.

“Where are you going?” he asked quietly.

“To the couch.”

“You’re seriously going to sleep on the couch in your own apartment?”

“Yeah.”

“No, I’ll sleep there.”

“Nope. You’re the guest, so you get the bed.”

“Then stay with me.”

Heat rose to Jason’s face, but if Nico was embarrassed, he didn’t show it. Probably to sleepy to even be coherent of what he was saying. He closed his eyes again, and then opened them slightly to look at Jason. “We’ve shared a bed lots of times before back at camp. Nothing new. And it’s pretty cold so…” He closed his eyes again. “I promise not to toss and turn.”

Against his better judgement, Jason gave in to Nico’s request. “Okay. Just let me clean up first in the other room.”

“Mm, alright.”

He hurriedly checked to make sure the front door was locked and that everything was turned off and put away. Jason returned to his bedroom, setting his glasses on the nightstand, before slipping under the covers. Almost immediately, Nico snuggled against him. “…’s really warm now…,” he slurred. “G’night, Jason….”

“Good night, Nico.”

Jason assumed he fell back into a slumber, because Nico said no more after that. He embraced Nico with his free arm, as the other one was caught underneath the mess of fabric that was once Nico’s body. Jason smiled adoringly at him as he slept. Even asleep, he was the most precious thing on the planet. Old habits die hard, Jason supposed.

Nico’s arms were bent against his chest, his fingers curled loosely into the palms of his hands. The fabric of the sleeves still covered most of his hands, and the collar stubbornly remained drooped down his shoulder. Nico looked so relaxed and so peaceful like this. Jason hoped it was enough for him not to have another night terror, especially after the bullshit that happened with Blake earlier in the day.

He stared a little longer at his sleeping friend, brushing the back of his fingers against his cheek. Jason tried not to grin when Nico smiled at the touch. His lips parted slightly to say something, but the movement was so minor that Jason couldn’t make out what he wanted to say. He pulled the covers higher over them, and for once was glad his landlord didn’t have the decency to fix the stupid heater. Jason pulled Nico closer, securing him in his arms, and gave a soft kiss to the top of his head.

Guilt tugged at the back of his mind, but Troy wasn’t his boyfriend, or at least, not yet. Cuddling with Nico was strictly platonic too. Still, he knew when Troy did become his boyfriend, he had to stop doing this with Nico. Hadn’t he wanted to move on because he refused to be Percy’s replacement? Yeah, he did. So what the hell was he doing sharing his bed again with Nico like old times?

The line they were treading on was very thin, and Jason worried it’d only continue to narrow if he didn’t learn how to say ‘no’ to Nico. He feared he might not ever build up that tolerance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/63976199188) for chapter title.]
> 
> Here we are ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter of the final arc. Fun fact: this was actually one of the very first chapters I wrote when the story was in its earliest stages, but of course I modified it so it fit within the timeline of events. The part of Nico's hands fading was inspiration from an artwork by [laryndawn](https://laryndawn.tumblr.com/post/103027347950) on Tumblr. Did you all enjoy the return of Jasico fluff? I hope so. There will be more next installment too. As for Troy, well, all I'll say is that he won't be with Jason as long as Will was with Nico. It'll be a lot shorter, like, _a lot_ shorter, I promise.
> 
> I'm sure you're all curious about Blake's fate. That'll get discussed next chapter. For now, enjoy the Jasico fluffy goodness, because unfortunately, The Angst Train will pull into the station again in an upcoming chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy suffering with me for one more arc. Oh, and the summaries for previous chapters will now be in small font too, just to make the space look neater. (Small yet readable font is my aesthetic, I'm sorry.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	69. Sirimiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sirimiri**  
>  [see·ree·MEE·ree] _Spanish_  
>  (n.) a light rain; a fine drizzle

**The story so far...**

Jason is surprised by Nico’s sudden visit, but welcomes him with open arms. He finds out what happened in camp and becomes enraged on Nico’s behalf, though Nico is able to calm him down and explain he needs time away from the place to think about what he wants to do. They share a warm dinner and end up sleeping in the same bed, cuddling, as Jason doesn’t have a spare one. Guiltily, he knows he should stop such affectionate contact with Nico, especially since Troy is in his life now, but worries he won’t ever bring himself to do so.

**Onward.**

* * *

It was still raining the next morning when Jason woke up. He lazily glanced at the bedside clock, 8 a.m. blaring on the digital face. Good, it was still early enough in the morning to continue his studying. He wanted to get as much of it done before Nico woke up so he could at least spend the rest of the weekend with him.

Nico slept peacefully, still curled up against his side. At some point during the night he must’ve moved because an arm loosely hugged Jason’s middle, his face nearly buried in Jason’s chest.

Tentatively, he removed himself from Nico’s slumbering hold. If Jason didn’t do it now, he’d never do it later. It was much too comfortable sleeping next to Nico. He was warm, soft, and fit perfectly at Jason’s side. But, he attempted to rid his mind of the observation. It was too early in the morning for this.

Jason tried not to wake Nico as he slid out of bed and into the cold air of the room. Nico groaned a bit, probably displeased at having his source of heat taken from him, but he hugged the now free pillow next to him, with the side of his face planted in the other one. Jason smiled fondly and pulled the covers higher over Nico to make up for it.

He began to make breakfast for them sometime around 8:30 a.m., though Jason noted he had less eggs than he thought and only half a box of pancake mix. He really needed to go to the market for some heavy-duty shopping now that Nico was visiting, and possibly staying for a while. How long exactly, Jason wasn’t sure, and a part of him hoped it’d be for a long time.

“Oh good, you’re up.”

Jason jumped and almost dropped the bowl of pancake batter. He turned around and found Mist floating in the air containing Will’s portrait and what looked like a background of Cabin Seven.

“This message system really should have a dial tone or something,” Jason mumbled.

Will heard him apparently, because he chuckled. “Yeah, tell me about it.” There was an awkward pause as Jason resumed making the pancakes. He began to pour the milk in a separate cup. “I think you know why I’m calling, right?” asked Will.

“About Nico?”

“So then you know.”

“Yeah. He’s asleep in the room. Don’t feel like waking him up, so anything you want to say, I’ll relay it to him later.”

“Just wanted to check on him.” Will sighed. “He said he wouldn’t leave camp until today, but I’ve been worried about him ever since he told me. So, I went to his cabin after dinner yesterday, but he didn’t answer no matter how many times I knocked. I figured he still needed time to himself. This morning I checked up on him again and he still didn’t answer, so I went inside and found all of his stuff was still there, like he had been in the middle of packing and then just left. That’s why I called you.”

“Well he’s here safe and sound, so there’s no need to worry anymore.”

“Yeah, I know. I actually called earlier, but you two were asleep. I could only see the top of Nico’s head, but I’m guessing he curled up against you like a cat. The sight of you two like that was adorable.”

His teasing smile hinted at where the conversation would inevitably go, so Jason responded, “Nothing is going on between him and me. I don’t have a spare bed, so I just let him sleep in mine. You done prying into my private life?”

“Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

“No, I’m not having a grumpy morning. In fact I was fine until you called.”

“Ouch, that kinda hurts?”

“Kinda sorry.”

Jason poured some batter onto the pan. It sizzled as it cooked. Will remained silent as he watched him prepare breakfast. “Nico told you everything then?” he asked after the pancake was flipped over to cook the other side.

“Down to the very last detail.”

Will ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. Had I been there—”

“It still would’ve happened, I bet. Just in a different way. Are all Apollo boys allergic to rejection or something? Your asshole of a brother, Blake, seems like he feels entitled to Nico just because he was nice to him. Or do all of your brothers just suck at relationships? I don’t think I need to remind you how you treated him too when you guys were together.”

Jason put the finished pancake onto a plate. “Honestly, what has Nico ever done to any of you to deserve this sort of treatment?” He poured more batter into the pan, watching the bubbles sizzle on the surface. “If it weren’t for him, Reyna would’ve never gotten the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood in time, and then more than half of you wouldn’t be here right now. He could’ve left to the Underworld and just let everyone else deal with this problem, but he didn’t.”

He flipped the pancake over. “Nico is a good person. He helped out immensely in both wars from what I know, and yet people still hate him just because of who his dad is. While I don’t agree what he did to Bryce, that jackass would’ve killed Reyna, or even tortured her to death. Octavian would’ve loved that, seeing as how he sicced him on her like a rabid dog. Octavian though, he caused his own death. Nico said he explained this to Blake, so I really, _really_ don’t get why he was still harassed and made to feel like shit. That asshole even brainwashed Nico’s kids, and that’s a new low.”

Will’s eyes widened when he noticed a surge of electricity shoot down Jason’s arm. He cursed to himself as he placed the pancake on a plate beside him. He resumed pouring another amount into the pan.

“Look, I’m on his side too, okay?” Will started. “I talked to Blake.”

“And? That’s not going to make people like Nico any better, considering they all think he’s a demented murderer now. Unless Blake can time travel, I doubt Nico can get his reputation back.”

“It’ll just take some time.”

“Well Nico isn’t going back to Camp Half-Blood ever again. He told me himself. And honestly, if I were in his place, I’d do the same thing. I sure as hell wouldn’t want to stay someplace where people constantly wonder when I’m going to betray them.”

Jason scoffed when Will didn’t say anything. He resumed making his pancakes, the stack reaching up to six of them so far. Will cleared his throat, and then said, “Blake was out of line. I agree. But he’s also my brother, and so I can’t just abandon him.”

“You sure didn’t seem to care about Octavian, from what I know.”

“He was different. Not only did he manipulate my dad, but he was also careening down a destructively ambitious path. I’m not saying I’m happy he’s dead, or that I feel like he deserved to die—I mean, I didn’t really know him, but from what I do know, I can tell many lives on both the Greek and Roman sides would have needlessly died because of him. But Blake’s not like that.”

“Oh yeah? Then how _is_ Blake?”

“Immature, and even petty,” Will started. Jason didn’t look up at him, instead deciding to cook some eggs and throw two sausage patties on the pan. “He went after Nico because he thought it’d be easy to woo him or something considering he’s pretty much a loner.”

Jason listened as Will explained Blake didn’t like Nico—didn’t trust him, really, but then hearing about how much the kids liked him, how fond Will seemed to be of him, how close Jason was to him, and even how Apollo seemed to revere him, Blake figured maybe he wasn’t so bad, that the rumors were false, so he tried to get to know him. He also explained how Blake suspected the secret relationship Nico had with Will last year, and that’s what gave Blake the courage to confess.

“Last night I talked to Blake again,” Will added, “because I still couldn’t wrap my head around his actions. He told me he admired Nico in a sense. Nico was the camp outcast, and yet he didn’t care what people thought about him. Didn’t try to impress anybody, make them like him; he just did his own thing without a bother for anyone’s opinion, something Blake can’t do himself. Unfortunately, the more Blake observed him at the coliseum, the more he thought Nico was attractive in other ways, and the more that admiration turned into desire. Blake’s, um, envious of me, and I guess he thought if Nico would sleep with one son of Apollo, he wouldn’t mind a second. And so when he got rejected, Blake went back to convincing himself Nico was awful so it wasn’t a loss—did it to save his own ego, really. That Nico should be grateful somebody even wanted him—that a child of Apollo, who are known for being notoriously attractive, wanted to be with him.”

“Is he for fucking _real?_ ” Jason shook his head with a bitter smile. “He thought he’d get laid because he was nice to Nico? Thought that he was easy or something and would sleep with whoever shows him even the smallest amount of kindness?  _That’s_ the only reason why he wanted to be with him? I don’t—I can’t—I’m at a loss of what to even say.”

“So was I, but that’s not the worst of it.”

“Great.”

The pause had Jason looking up at the Mist. Will was staring at him, his eyebrows scrunched together and lips in a tight line. “What?” Jason asked.

“Blake was jealous of you too,” came Will’s reply, “because you’re Zeus’s kid. Popular, handsome, kind, and all that other stuff. People don’t really notice Blake; he doesn’t stand out, both here at camp and back home. His mother spoiled him because he was part god, but when he told her about the other demigods here, that there was even a child of Zeus, she reacted as if she’d rather have a Zeus kid than Apollo, because of the whole king of the gods and stuff.”

“And how exactly is that my fault that my father is Jupiter?” asked Jason, his restrained aggravation seeping into his voice. “I didn’t ask to be sired by him. Blake needs to get a reality check and realize none of us get to choose our godly parentage; it just happens, and we make the best of it. Being jealous over somebody else’s heritage for such petty reasons won’t do anything.”

“Not anything good, but bad? Yeah.” Will rubbed the back of his neck, casting his gaze down off screen. “Uh, you’re definitely not going to like the next part.”

“What, that Blake spied on Nico and I during a private conversation? Nico thinks he did. Is that true?”

“It is; that’s how he found out about Octavian and Bryce. Though, that’s not what I was talking about.”

“Then what is it?”

Another pause as Will avoided his eyes. Then, he fixed them on Jason, looking sympathetic. “Blake was the one who shot the arrow. He’s got lousy aim, so that’s why the arrow seemed to soar toward Nico. But really, he never intended to hurt him initially. The arrow was meant for you.”

Jason didn’t know what to say to that. He stared at Will, hoping for an explanation, but none came for several seconds. When he still didn’t respond, Will finally clarified, “Envy, that’s what it was. He thought it was unfair your side always wins in the Capture the Flag games. Thinks because you’re Zeus’s kid, everything comes easy to you, that you get everything you want: friends, the hottest girlfriend in camp, get the creepiest kid at camp to have your back, looks, intelligence, the highest praise simply for existing—the whole shebang. He thought it was about time something bad happened in your life.”

“So he decided to try and _kill me?_ ” Jason asked, his grip on the spatula firm. A few sparks fluttered around his enclosed fist. He took a deep breath to placate his frustration, his outright horror, that a demigod who he barely even knew wanted him gone.

“No, not kill you! Just, injure you, more than how injured you ended up being.”

“If that arrow had been lodged through my chest, I wouldn’t have made it. You as a doctor should know that. Blake was trying to murder me because he was envious of what I am, plain and simple. So tell me again how he’s not like Octavian?”

Will sighed, shaking his head. “I know, I know, sorry.”

“Sorry isn’t going to bring back what I lost of my lifespan.”

“It won’t, and my dad is going to punish him accordingly. He’s also pissed that Blake would rather be Zeus’s kid than his. Believe me, my dad has an ego, and I’m sure he’s going to hold a grudge for a while against his own son.”

“That’s the least he deserves.”

“Yeah.” Will scratched his cheek. “Um, my dad hasn’t told me yet how he plans to punish Blake, but I’ll keep you updated.”

“I washed my hands of Camp Half-Blood months ago, so I don’t mind the update either way. Camp isn’t for me, or at least not anymore. I swear the needless bullshit and drama that comes with being a demigod is fucking exhausting and it’s too early in the morning for this.”

“I’m sorry,” Will apologized, sounding incredibly sincere, “but you had the right to know. I couldn’t keep this a secret, and I’m sure you would’ve also wondered about it in relation to Nico.”

Jason gave a bitter laugh, placing the eggs and bacon on a separate plate. “Well you can tell Blake I’m not going back there, that if he wants to be popular and likable, he can start by not being an hypocritical asshole. Nico probably won’t return either, so we’re out of his life forever, not that we were even very relevant to begin with.”

“Yeah. I um, I really am sorry, Jason, and to Nico too.”

“You’re not the one who hurt us, Will, so it honestly means very little, at least to me. I can’t speak for Nico.”

“But you will relay the information?”

“The part about the arrow he doesn’t need to know, but the rest of it, yeah I’ll tell him.”

“Jason,” Will crossed his arms, raising a stern eyebrow, “you could’ve died. Nico was super worried about you when it happened. Don’t you think he should know? He _is_ your closest friend. So close that people think, including Blake, you two weren’t just dating, but actually sleeping together in private for a while. A lot of people believe that’s why you broke up with Piper, at least now they do after that whole betting pool shit.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I wish I was.”

Wow. This was a lot to process at, what, almost nine in the morning? When Jason got up today, he did not expect to be bombarded with information that somebody tried to kill him. Again. While he knew people couldn’t choose who their parents were, Jason was seriously beginning to consider he’d rather be a child of a lesser god than Zeus. If this is what it brought him—shallow praise, petty envy of peers, and murderous intent because of it—then he didn’t fucking want it.

“So just because two guys are close friends, that means they’re secretly fucking?” Jason roughly flipped over the sausage patties. Some of the grease pelted onto his shirt. “I can’t believe what I’m hearing.”

“Yeah, this whole needless drama stupid as hell.”

“Stupid doesn’t even begin to describe it.” When the patties and eggs were done, he placed them on another plate, and then brought the toaster out. “Nico doesn’t deserve any of the things other demigods do to him, or say about him,” Jason mumbled angrily.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been more supportive,” Will replied, apparently having heard him. “But between my duties at the infirmary and dividing my attention between my siblings and Jake, sometimes I just forget to say hi to Nico.”

“He’s used to being forgotten. He doesn’t hold it against you, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t doubt it. But I’m glad he has somebody like you looking out for him.” Will smiled. “And his health is a lot better. He doesn’t look as tired or listless anymore.”

“Nico did that himself, honestly. I didn’t do anything.”

“Considering what I saw earlier in the bed, I beg to differ.”

Jason turned his attention to the toaster, slipping two slices of bread inside, hoping the angle would hide his blush. Will chuckled a bit, and said, “Maybe that betting pool does have some weight.”

“Why is everyone at Camp Half-Blood so obsessed with these things? Honestly.”

“We have nothing better to do.” Will shrugged. “And we’re our own little community, so of course we’re going to eventually wonder about stuff.”

“You shouldn’t.” Jason sighed, and stacked the finished toast on a separate plate. “But congrats on your new relationship with Jake. Nico told me.”

“Oh, thanks! Yeah, I’ve liked Jake for a long time, but I was just too nervous to try anything. I must’ve made it obvious or something, because everyone acted like they were relieved we finally got together.”

“Low-key flirting isn’t really your thing, whether you’re sober or drunk.”

“Gods, that reminds me, I tried to hit on you at the Olympic party, didn’t I?” Jason nodded, and Will growled out some frustrated noise. “I’m so sorry. Jake scolded me for being naïve when it comes to the Stoll brothers and parties. Never again.” Will threw his head back and sighed angrily. “But you still didn’t answer my question.” He turned his focus on Jason again. “Do you really like Nico? And don’t say something clichéd like, ‘of course, he’s my friend’. I’m not an idiot, Grace. You never give me a straight answer whenever I ask you, so that only fuels my suspicions.”

Jason took the plates from the counter and set them on the table. “Whether or not I like him romantically doesn’t matter. He’s still in the process of moving on from Percy.”

“Are you sure about that?”

The way Will posed the inquiry caught Jason’s attention. He looked at him skeptically, but Will only smiled. “He seemed fine when Percy announced he and Annabeth are engaged,” Will replied. “Nico honestly didn’t look bitter about the whole thing. I think he’s over him.”

“But what you think and what he feels are completely different.”

“Well then you tell me. You’re his best friend after all.”

“I don’t talk to him about his love life. He prefers to ignore it. And I’m not going to talk about it with somebody else when he hasn’t given me permission to do so.”

Will made some frustrated sound, and then Jason said, “Percy was his first love, and you don’t just move on from things like that overnight. I only hope whoever he ends up falling for next treats him right.”

“So then that’s a yes.”

“Yes to what?”

“You have feelings for him.”

Jason slid his fingers underneath his glasses to rub his eyes. “I can’t believe we’re still talking about this.”

“It would explain the rumors, why everyone thinks something’s going on.”

“Well nothing is happening, okay? And I’m not saying anything more.”

“Alright, alright, I get it.”

“So is that all you wanted? To know if Nico’s safe and to find more gossip?”

“Jason, you know the second thing is not why I called.”

“The way you keep pestering me about it sure sounds like it is.”

“Well it’s not; it just happened to come up in conversation. But what I will tell you is this: whoever Nico does end up falling in love with next, I hope it’s you.”

At that, Jason’s eyes widened slightly, and the lenses of his glasses fogged up. Will failed at trying to hide a laugh behind a smile. “You’re really kind to him, and you stick by him through everything even when nobody else will. Nico’s also protective over you too, even when he was with me. There’s a lot of love there, but as to what kind, guess I’ll never truly know.” He smiled wider, as if he did in fact know something Jason didn’t. “Anyway, I need to get going. Got an infirmary to run, siblings to counsel, a brother to punish, and a boyfriend to adore. Y’know, the usual.”

Jason gave a nod, placing plastic lids over the plates of food. “Alright, well thanks for checking up on Nico.”

“Of course. And I was also checking up on you. You’ve never been in school, so I figure college is like throwing you into the water without knowing how to swim.”

“I’m handling it fine so far. I’ll get enough rest.”

“You better, or I’ll have to come over there and monitor your health.”

“Please don’t. I don’t need to be observed, thank you Mother.”

Will chuckled. “Yeah okay, I know. You’re starting to sound like Jake, so I’ll let you go now. Have a nice breakfast. I’ll check up again within a few days just to see how Nico’s feeling. And I’ll also tell you what happened with Blake.”

“Alright. Later.”

With a wave, the Mist evaporated, and the kitchen silence settled again. Jason resumed his breakfast, adding homemade hash browns to the menu. When he finished preparing the dish, he set it next to the other plates of food on the table before looking over his lecture notes. There wasn’t anything in particular he forgot, but reviewing them gradually within days before an exam would only increase his chances of passing.

A toilet flushing from the bathroom had him looking up from the papers. Nico walked into the kitchen moments later. His hair was tousled every which way and his eyelids drooped, but Jason couldn’t describe it as anything less than endearing.

“Hey,” Jason greeted with a warm smile, “morning.”

  
* * * * *

It was unbelievably cold when Nico woke up. Even the heavy down comforter and drawn curtains of the four-poster bed wasn’t enough to keep the warmth in. Did this apartment have a heater or something? Maybe it didn’t work, and maybe it didn’t even matter, if that meant Jason would cuddle him again and share the body heat at night. Nico hugged the pillow tighter against his chest, warmth rising to his cheeks.

He was so out of it last night that he actually asked Jason to share a bed with him. And of course, typical of Jason, he just couldn’t deny Nico anything. Whether that was because of the suspected feelings Jason had for him, or simply being a good person, it didn’t matter.

What did matter was whatever relationship the two of them were flirting with, and for how long they could keep this up before one of them slipped and fucked both of them over. _It’ll probably be me. Bet myself ten bucks._

Nico buried his face in the pillow. Rain pattered outside the window as he stared ahead at the blank curtains of the four-poster. Entertaining the idea that Jason could want him left him feeling weightless and warm. Maybe, if he was lucky, Jason would let him stay for a while, at least until Nico figured out what he wanted to do now that the camps weren’t reasonable options.

_Don’t get comfortable, devil child. You’re eternally stained with blood you shouldn’t have shed. No boy will ever love something like you. Don’t forget that, murderer._

He knew it was just his parasitic pessimism— _he knew it_ —but that didn’t mean it was wrong. Nico wasn’t clean. He had tainted his eternal record, and nothing he did, not even being the son of Hades, would ever get it out. If only he had knocked out Octavian, or even Bryce, then maybe—it was an accident; he didn’t mean to kill Bryce, but he could’ve prevented Octavian from dying—no, it was still his fault. Nico was the child of death, and as such, should’ve been more responsible with his domain.

Perhaps it was best he never returned to either camp after all.

Muffling of voices from beyond the door had Nico crawling out from the warmth of the covers. It was the first time since he got here that he noticed Jason had a lot of furniture from the villa. Aside from the four-poster bed, which miraculously managed to fit in the cramped room, the dresser, wardrobe, armchair, and desk were also up against the available spaces of the gray wall.

Said wall was sparsely decorated with a simple wall clock and a college banner with Seymour on it. There was also a framed poster of the solar system above the desk. The desk held a closed laptop, some novels stacked on top of each other, a mascot cup with pencils and pens in it, a rolling chair tucked half-way into the foot space, and a yellow trash bin to the desk’s left side.

Using his inherent stealth, he sneaked out of the bedroom and crept into the hallway. The delicious waft of breakfast coated the air. Jason was at the stove making eggs and what looked like sausage. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were set in a deep frown. Noticing the window of Mist and Will’s portrait in it, Jason’s mood made sense.

_He’s probably calling to see if I’m here_. Thinking of Blake’s callous actions against him had Nico steaming all over again. Jason said something to Will, but Nico didn’t care to know about it, instead opting to use the bathroom.

The nerve of that fucker, smearing Nico’s already fragile name around camp, even poisoning the minds of the children. It wouldn’t be easy coming back to that, not that he particularly cared anymore. Emma was safe now, so whatever she thought of Nico didn’t matter anymore, no matter how much it hurt to know she’d never look at him in admiration again.

But aside from her, his small social circle that included Hazel and Jason, was the only set of opinions that mattered to Nico in the end. He didn’t have the capacity to care about those outside of it, so fuck everyone else.

After some time of deep contemplation in the bathroom, Nico finally walked into the kitchen. Jason was at the table reviewing what looked like lecture notes. He lifted his head and smiled at Nico, melting away any and all pessimism Nico had just moments earlier.

“Hey, morning.”

“Morning.” Nico walked over to him, and peered down at the papers. “Studying?”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m done with most of it, but I like to review stuff so I can be fully prepared for exams.”

“Well, if you need help, I can be your study partner or something. I may not know what you’re learning, but like, I can read back vocabulary terms to you as practice quizzes or whatever.”

“Really? That’d help me out a lot actually. Thanks Nico. I’ll take you up on your offer later.”

“No problem.” Nico shrugged, and then he looked at the covered plates of food on the table. The lids were transparent, and the warmth from pancakes, eggs, sausage, and toast fogged up the interior. “Man, I knew you ate a lot, but isn’t this excessive?”

Jason laughed. “Dude, really? This food is for both of us. Did you honestly think I was only going to make breakfast for myself when you’re here?”

“Oh, that didn’t cross my mind.” Nico stretched out the ends of his sweater sleeves. “Uh, well thanks then.”

“Eat as much as you like. What do you want to drink?”

“Do you have orange juice? I’ll take that if it’s available.”

“I think I do. Let me see.”

As Jason looked through the fridge, Nico sat down in the seat adjacent. He hesitantly placed a fluffy pancake on his plate, followed by an egg, sausage, piece of toast, and hash brown. Jason served him a cup of orange juice, and handed him the syrup. When he didn’t take it, Jason asked, “Do you want me to pour it for you?”

“I’m not a child, Jace. I can do it mys—” But Jason had already begun drawing a smiley face with the syrup. Nico stared at it, unamused. Then he looked up at Jason. “How old are you again?”

Jason grinned from ear to ear. “You are what you eat.”

“And you thought that if you drew a smiley face, I’d turn into a bubble of sunlight like you?”

“Well it sounded better in my head.”

“Gods, you’re terrible,” Nico said with a laugh.

Jason set aside his textbook to serve himself his own portions of breakfast. For a while they both ate in comfortable silence, the sound of the rain outside being their only company. Nico wanted to ask Jason what is was that Will spoke to him about, but at the same time, he dreaded knowing. He kept glancing from his plate to Jason, and back again.

“Something wrong?” he inevitably asked, because of course he’d notice Nico staring at him.

“Uh, no nothing’s wrong.” Nico nibbled on some buttered toast. He gave in when Jason’s attention wouldn’t divert elsewhere. “When I woke up, I heard you talking to somebody. You sounded pretty upset. I just wanted to know if everything’s okay.”

“Oh, that.” Jason cut the larger slice of his remaining pancakes into smaller bits. “Yeah, I got an IM from Will. He just wanted to know if you were here.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That you were asleep.”

Nico focused on the half-eaten egg on his plate. He smeared a piece of toast against the yolk before plopping it into his mouth. “It’s not his fault that happened yesterday. You didn’t have to yell at him.”

“I wasn’t angry at him,” Jason calmly replied. “I was angry at Blake. I was angry at how the whole camp treats you: with indifference, hostility, aggression, all for no good reason. You don’t deserve any of those things, nor the rumors they keep spreading about you.”

“Yeah well, not everyone is like you. But thanks for the sentiment. And I don’t care about the rumors, honestly. People are going to say what they like. I’ve heard it all anyway,” he replied with a shrug, taking a drink of his juice to wash the toast down.

“Even the one about us sleeping together?”

Nico choked on his orange juice, spluttering some of it onto the table. He quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then tried to clean it up from the polished wood. “Er, sorry. I was hoping you wouldn’t find out about that one.”

“You mean you knew?”

“Blake told me a while back, like in February.”

Jason sighed, shaking his head. “Well apparently that rumor still stuck. Will said people believe that’s why I broke up with Piper. That I cheated on her with you.”

“That’s fucking idiotic. Everyone at camp is ridiculous. Just because I have a guy friend I’m close to, that can only mean I’m obviously gay and I want to have sex with him, right?”

_You’ve already fantasized about the second thing a few times_ , the darker part of Nico’s brain replied.

Okay, admittedly, he did think about being intimate with Jason, but most of the time it was in dreams (that he couldn’t fully control) or spontaneous wonder—definitely _not_ a conscious effort. That still wasn’t a good defense against the stigma that two guys can’t be close, otherwise that only means they’re in the closet and want each other’s dick. People really needed to educate themselves and maybe get an actual fucking life where they were productive members of society instead of gossiping about shit that they’re ignorant about and isn’t any of their fucking business in the first place.

“According to them, apparently.” Jason poked his fork into two pancake pieces and plopped them in his mouth.

“Well it’s bullshit, so it’s not worth your time.” Nico cut his own pancake into smaller pieces, and stacked a few of them together. He stabbed it with his fork a little too enthusiastically. “They’re probably the ones who fantasize about doing that with you anyway.” He chewed the skewered pancake bits angrily, gradually swallowing his shame at unintentionally being part of ‘the ones’.

“I thought it was just them having a crush on me?”

Nico looked at Jason with a stern expression. “Jace, you can’t be _that_ oblivious. Do I have to spell it out for you? We’ve been over this before. Ever since you broke up with Piper, you’ve become a piece of meat to more than a handful of demigods. Half the girls at camp want to sleep with you, and several of the guys too.”

“Don’t know where they’re getting these ideas, because that’s never going to happen.”

“They’re teenagers; ‘self-absorbed’ and ‘horny’ should be the new definition for the term ‘adolescent’ in the dictionary. If you weren’t so hot like you are now, but instead ugly as hell, I’m sure they wouldn’t notice you as much.”

Jason’s wide eyes had Nico stammering to fix his fumble. “W-Well you remembered that a while back I said you were conventionally attractive, right? That’s what I meant—you’re tall, muscular, handsome, you know just… this!” He gestured wildly at Jason. “Everyone knows it, guys and girls. Those demigods would probably erupt in an all-out melee for a chance to have sex with you. Hell, even Percy said that if he had to pick a dude to be with, it’d be you.”

At that bit of information, Jason broke into a smile, and laughed. “Percy said that?”

“Yeah, he’s ridiculous. Old news.”

“Well, you’re a looker too, you know.”

Nico scoffed, but smiled. “Jason, just because _you_ think I’m cute or beautiful or whatever doesn’t mean other people do. And they definitely don’t want me anywhere near them, sexually or otherwise. The difference between you and I is that they want to sleep _with_ you,” he tapped his index finger on the table for emphasis, giving Jason a hard stare, “whereas they want to put me _to_ sleep.”

Jason’s expression hardened. “Well, I won’t let them do anything to you.”

“I appreciate that you come to my defense every time, but that’s not something you have to worry about anymore. Once I go back there to collect my things, I’m never returning to Camp Half-Blood.”

Nico didn’t expect for panic to etch itself on Jason’s features. He probably thought Nico was going to run away again, so he quickly added, “I’ll try and do what you did, get a place of my own. I’ll get a job to pay rent, and then maybe go to school. I was taking the classes Ignatius offered, and I passed all of the exams, but I left before I could get started on GED prep. Passed all of them with flying colors, according to Ignatius.”

“That’s—That’s great Nico!” Jason smiled, his tone light and sincere. “I’m proud of you and happy for you too, really.”

“Thanks. I wanted to keep it a surprise from you for a little longer, but…” Nico shrugged. “And it’s not like the world calls for demigods to save the day anymore. People are safe from otherworldly global catastrophes, for now anyway, so I need to find something else to do. I don’t like the idea of spending the rest of my life in the Underworld or in New Rome where I’m barely tolerated, so there’s that too.”

“Then,” Jason started, glancing to the side before meeting Nico’s gaze, “how about you room with me? It doesn’t have to be for a long time if you don’t want, but you’re more than welcome to stay until you figure out what it is you want to do with your future.”

Jason elicited a surprised look from Nico, who opened his mouth slightly to protest, but then closed it again. Jason quickly added, “This apartment has two bedrooms; small, but roomy enough. I haven’t used the other one for anything. It just has cardboard boxes, spare pillows, and blankets. But I’m sure we can have your things from New Rome or Half-Blood moved here.” He smiled that warm, tender smile that made Nico melt every time. “This is your home too if you want it to be.”

Just when Nico thought he couldn’t fall deeper into the love pit, Jason yet again made him feel more welcome in his own personal space than both camps combined.

“I don’t have a lot of money to help you with your rent,” Nico said quietly. And he really didn’t have a lot of money on him either. He also didn’t know how to check the balance of his debit card, if there was even anything left in it.

“It’s fine. You’re still figuring things out. And my tuition covers my rent, even if it’s off campus. Plus, I work at the restaurant, so it’s not like I can’t afford having another person living with me.”

“I’ll pay you back someday.”

“Nico, you really don’t have to.”

“Yes I do. And not just for letting me stay here. For everything else you’ve done for me.” Nico focused on the plate in front of him, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. “You’ve been so nice to me these past two years, even when people gave you crap for it. I don’t know if it’s because of your dumb hero complex, that you’re genuinely kind to a fault, or because you actually like having me around, but I really do, um, appreciate that you’re my friend.”

He grunted as his face warmed. “I’m not good with mushy talk but yeah, I-I just—I’m really glad we’re friends.”

Jason placed a gentle hand on his forearm. Nico looked up in surprise and was met with a smile. “I do like having you around,” Jason confirmed. “And I don’t care if people give me crap for being your friend, because you’re worth it.”

Nico swore the beating of his heart would shoot through his lung and chip away at his rib cage. How was it possible he ended up having the greatest friend anybody could ever ask for? Jason had so many people wanting to get to know him better back at camp, regardless of their true intentions. Yet he picked Nico to hang out with whenever and wherever. Just him. Alone. Sometimes for hours.

He had told himself to stop chasing the heroes, the ones with dashing good looks who defeated the evil menace, resulting in pure reverence by the rest of the population and the love of the girl at the end. Guys like that wouldn’t want guys like Nico, not really. He wasn’t part of the hero’s tale formula.

Heroes who are selfless and brave, strong and noble, kind and friendly.

Guys like Jason, maybe not entirely, but close enough. Close enough to remain human and flawed and still remain highly genuine. This guy who did everything he could to make Nico comfortable and happy and welcome, didn’t ask for anything in return but was willing to earn his friendship.

Nico resisted the urge to sigh in adoration like some pathetic, infatuated bystander who didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.

The way Jason was looking at him had Nico glancing down to the table, hunching his shoulders, before hesitantly glancing up at him through his bangs. Jason said he was worth it. He was worth it even when the other campers whispered about them behind their backs. He was worth it even when Nico had kept him from sleeping because of his nightmares. He was worth it even when Nico tried to keep him at arm’s length whenever his cowardice won out.

And Nico still couldn’t believe that even back then, Jason thought he was worth it when he drank the poison from the chalice.

“You really… think that?” Nico asked softly. “That I’m worth it?”

“I do.”

Nico traced circles on the table with his finger absentmindedly. He lowered his head, locks of hair falling over his eyes. Nothing he could think of even came close to how elated he felt right now. Sure, he knew he was important to Jason, but worth it, regardless of the obstacles? That even in his ongoing future, he still had room for somebody like Nico?

_How? Why? Who are you really, Jason Grace? You can’t keep doing this to me, this—this unconditional whatever it is. You can’t. I can’t. Gods, you make me feel so…._

Nico looked up when Jason rested his hand over his own. He knew he was blushing now, especially with the tender gaze Jason was casting him. And maybe it was because he was too ecstatic to think coherently, but he saw a similar yet lighter shade of red appear on Jason’s face.

Gradually, their fingers intertwined, his slender ones with Jason’s thicker ones, warming Nico to his very core. Jason rubbed his thumb against the side of Nico’s hand, eliciting a small, timid smile Nico tried to hide by tilting his head down again to stare at the tiled floor.

Jason reached out with his other hand, stroking Nico’s cheek with the back of his fingers. Hesitantly, Nico lifted his head, glancing at him through his bangs. His grin wider, and his face, warmer. Jason’s own cheeks remained rosy, giving Nico his own shy smile.

“You’re worth a lot more than you know,” Jason said, tone barely above a whisper.

“Mm. I think maybe,” Nico cast a quick glance at his lips, “I’m starting to let myself believe that.” When he made eye contact again, he caught Jason glancing at his own lips for a split second.

Breathing and coherent, rational thought became increasingly difficult when he was sitting so close to Jason. It became continuously frustrating that his heart clouded any and all noise in his ears as the gap between them became smaller and smaller, tip of their noses brushing together, eyelids dropping to a close. Obviously, he had to be imagining Jason’s puff of breath on his chin, and Nico was _definitely_ hallucinating about their lips ghosting over each other’s.

If Nico moved a little bit closer, and if Jason didn’t pull away, then was it really his delusions getting the better of him? Maybe he was getting too hopeful, maybe he was even still half asleep and actually still dreaming, or hell maybe he was even fantasizing again about things he shouldn’t have, shouldn’t want.

_Just this one time. Just this once. Let me have this, have him. I want this. I want him. Please, let me have this future with him…._

“Woah! Am I interrupting something?”

Nico jerked backward so fast he fell out of his chair and hit his head on the floor.

“Nico!” Jason scrambled over to him to help him sit up. “A-Are you okay?!”

“Ugh….” He rubbed his head and looked at his palm. No blood, though the wedge between his thumb and pointer finger had syrup on it. “Yeah,” Nico clenched his fist, “I’m fine,” he replied through gritted teeth. He shot a dangerous look to the uninvited guest, their face hovering in the screen of Mist.

“SOLACE!” Nico yelled as he shot up from the floor and away from Jason’s arms. “ _Ma che_ cazzo _vuoi_?!” Both Jason and Will looked at him in confusion as Nico went off in Italian, “ _Scommetto che lo hai fatto apposta, bastardo! Sei persino odioso a merda anche a un milione di miglia di distanza e non so se ridere o urlare o entrambe le cose!_ ” gesturing wildly with his hands. He knew Will wouldn’t understand anything he was saying, but it was just as well. Nico’s words weren’t for the fainthearted.

“I wanted to check up on you,” began Will, sporting a smug grin, “just to make sure you were okay. But after what I just saw, I’m guessing there’s no need to worry.”

“You were imagining things,” Nico quickly defended, although he was stating it more to himself. Yeah, what just happened was all in his head. They just got caught up in the moment. It meant absolutely nothing. Besides, friends was the only relationship Nico should have with Jason, and wishing for anything else would only lead to ruin and suffering.

“Whatever you say, Nico.” Then his smile fell as he looked toward Jason. “Did you tell him yet?”

Jason huffed, looking peeved. “No, I didn’t. But thanks for bringing it up, really. Appreciate it lots.”

“He needs to know, Grace.”

“Know what?” Nico looked back and forth between Jason and Will. Neither of them said anything, so Nico asked more assertively, “What is it that I need to know? Please don’t keep secrets from me, especially if they’re bad.”

“Remember the arrow I got shot with?” Jason began. Nico nodded his head in response. “Well, thanks to Will, the culprit has been found.”

“Who was the bastard that did it?”

“Blake. And, he was never aiming for you; he was aiming for me the whole time.”

“ _What?!_ ”

Jason put gentle hands on Nico’s shoulders. “It’s fine, honestly.”

“No it’s not! You lost a _year_ of your lifespan, Jace! Oh, that little piece of shit. I’m going to kick his fucking _ass._ ”

“Neeks,” he nodded to the kitchen, which had shadows darkening it severely, “just take a deep breath, and close your eyes. Seriously, it’s fine. Not like Blake won’t be punished for it.”

Jason relayed the information Will had told him earlier that morning. Blake’s reasoning for shooting at Jason didn’t improve Nico’s mood. Adding in why he convinced everyone that Nico was hostile, all because he got rejected, only soured things further. It didn’t help that Blake knew about his secret relationship with Will, and that a big reason why Blake wanted to be with him was only so he could get laid. Nico should be _grateful_ that somebody like Blake wanted him? The only thing he was grateful for was Blake revealing himself to be an asshole, if only so the girder of reality finally hit Nico full force that Camp Half-Blood wasn’t the place for him.

“I hope Apollo and Chiron are going to do something about this,” Nico began, jaw set and fists clenched. “That fucking hypocrite, calling me a murderer when he tried to kill somebody himself. How damn insecure and petty does he have to be to resort to something like that?”

“Apparently, a lot,” Will replied. “But that’s why I’m calling. He did get his sentence, finally. At first my dad wanted to exile him from camp for six months, but then he decided to keep him locked in the basement instead. Something about learning how it feels to be isolated and enveloped in silence and wavering darkness. He can’t have visitors, and isn’t allowed to leave, so a bathroom was put in there for him. Basically, he’ll be treated like a prisoner for half a year. Everyone will know later today what he did too, so I doubt he’ll have friends once he gets out. Blake is also banned permanently from New Rome. I think my dad was angrier that Blake blatantly admitted he’d rather be Zeus’s son if only for the fame and power. He also said Blake would have another sentence once the six months punishment was over, though he didn’t tell me what it’ll be. I’m worried Blake might hurt himself during his solitary confinement, but there’s nothing I can do about it. Dad’s a lot harsher than I thought. Then again, Blake _did_ try to kill Jason, so I can understand.”

“Good.” Nico crossed his arms. “Blake deserves that, and more. I’m starting to think he was sympathetic to Octavian.”

“No, honestly he doesn’t seem to care all that much about him. I think he was just using Octavian as an excuse to do what he did.”

“Whatever the case may be,” Jason cut in, “that’s in the past now. I can’t get back what I lost of my lifespan. Blake doesn’t know where I live either, so it’s not like he can try and exact revenge or something just because I still exist.”

“Let’s hope not,” Will sighed. “But anyway, I’m glad to see you’re doing better, Nico.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Nico cleared his throat. “Listen, I need a favor.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I kind of left camp abruptly.” Because that sounded a lot less embarrassing than, ‘I missed Jason so much that I subconsciously shadow-traveled across the fucking continent just to see him again’. Definitely. “I’ll be rooming here with Jason for who knows how long. But I need my furniture and other shit. If you can somehow get everything I ask for mailed to this address or something, that’d be helpful.”

“Doesn’t sound like a problem. I can’t do it today since I have a long shift in the infirmary, but I can get started on it tomorrow. Just let me know about the things you want sent to you.”

“Sure. I’ll send you an IM or something. Actually I’ll just send a letter. Don’t want to catch you and Jake ass naked in compromising positions and make me want to bleach my own eyes.”

An inkling of satisfaction came in the form of a smile on Nico’s lips when Will’s face reddened almost immediately. “Yeah sure,” he quickly agreed. “So glad to see you’re doing better, Nico. And you too, Jason. Well I’ve gotta go and do stuff. I’ll uh, be waiting for your letter. Bye.” He wiped the screen before either of them had a chance to give their own farewells.

“He was in a hurry,” Jason commented.

“I’ll bet. Apollo caught him and Jake fucking in the infirmary’s lounge. It was a public humiliation, and I’m sure it’ll be a while until Will can come back from that.”

“No kidding.” Jason chuckled. Nico smiled at him, and Jason looked away, clearing his throat. “So, um, I was thinking we could run errands today. Your quilt needs to be properly washed at the laundromat, and I also need some groceries. Got to pick up my paycheck at the restaurant too. Sound good?”

“Of course.” Nico knew for a fact they were both avoiding what nearly happened before Will called. In hindsight, he shouldn’t have been so angry. Will prevented Nico and Jason from making a big mistake in the end. “Only problem is that I don’t have clean clothes.”

“I’ll just lend you some sweatpants and shirts or something. Your clothes are still damp and cold.”

“Jason, need I remind you that,” Nico tugged up the collar of the sweatshirt back up his shoulder, “I’m not exactly your size?”

“You’ll be bundled up, so it’s fine.” Jason sat down and nodded his head toward Nico’s forgotten breakfast plate. “Let’s finish this up first before we go anywhere, okay?”

“Right.”

And additionally, never talk about The Event at any point in the foreseeable future. He wasn’t going to protest either.

  
* * * * *

_Thank the gods for Will_ , is something Jason never thought he’d be grateful for.

Yet again he had almost kissed Nico. He swore the next time would be the killing blow, and so, he needed to make sure that never happened. Troy was supposed to be his boyfriend, or future one anyway. They were also exclusively dating, and he nearly cheated on him. That must’ve been the good ol’ Zeus genes kicking in. Jason would rather eat an entire raw cactus than be anything like his father.

None of his clothes fit Nico, but convenient drawstrings took care of the problem. Jason lent him some thick socks to keep his feet warm in his still damp Converse shoes, but everything else was borrowed. Nico held a bag of his clothes and the quilt as Jason wrapped him up in a thick scarf, beanie, and waterproof jacket that swallowed up his smaller form.

“I feel like a roll of carpet,” Nico complained as Jason zippered up the jacket. “Do I really need to wear two layers of sweatpants and sweatshirts?”

“Believe me, it’ll be cold out there.”

“Already feels frigid in here.”

“Exactly.”

Jason tucked the scarf ends into the collar of the jacket. He fitted the beanie securely on Nico’s head. His messy hair fell into his face, and Jason wiped his bangs to the side so he could see. “You need to bundle up, otherwise you’ll catch a cold.”

“I’m fine, Jace,” Nico huffed. “I’ll overheat if I wear anything else.”

“Better safe than sorry. Now,” Jason grabbed his keys and an umbrella, “let me give you a little tour of the area, okay?” He pocketed his ruler (which he also kept near the door) in his jacket.

“Yeah, alright. But what’s the ruler for?”

“It’s actually my sword, just in case there’s monsters.”

“Ah, I see.”

Nico didn’t say much during the drive to the city. He mostly looked out the windows, eyes large and curious as the row of pine trees passed them by. Sometimes he commented on Jason’s driving skills, and Jason offered to teach him one day.

“I’d like that,” was all Nico said before he flipped through the radio to a classic rock station and focused back on the window, light drizzle spluttering against the glass. The artist’s voice accompanied them all the way to the laundromat.

“So,” Nico began as he sat on an out of order washing machine, “how often do you come out to the city?”

“Most days since the restaurant is over here.” Jason tossed in Nico’s clothes along with some of his own dirty laundry. “Weekends I don’t leave if I don’t have to. Groceries last two weeks usually since I make lunch for school and cook dinner for myself. I don’t order a lot of takeout.”

“Frugal with your money, huh?” Nico watched the quilt spin around in the large drier behind Jason. “Makes sense. You like living by yourself though?”

“It took some getting used to, but yes, I do enjoy it. That doesn’t mean I won’t equally enjoy you rooming with me.”

Nico kicked his feet back and forth. “I really don’t have to. I can always find somewhere else to go.”

“Please stay,” Jason quietly said, before quickly adding, “um, like, you really don’t need to find another place to live. I could use the company.”

“Okay,” came Nico’s equally soft response, “but only because you said please. I’ll look after your place while you’re in class or at work.”

Before they went to buy groceries, Jason gave Nico a quick tour of the city. He showed him the mall, drove by the pier, even pointed out things like the gas stations, cemetery, hospital, vet clinics, public schools, and the restaurant where he worked at.

“An Italian place?” Nico remarked with a smile. “Should’ve known.”

“It’s the best cuisine of the world.”

“Damn right it is.”

Lastly, Jason drove them to the local Costco, which Troy had actually introduced him to. The market had a wider selection of food, but the rain started up again and Jason really didn’t want to be out much longer. Plus, Costco was closer to the edge of town and also sold things in bulk, food especially. He supposed the price he paid for the membership card would be worth it, especially now that he’d have a roommate.

Nico wasn’t sold on it until he started getting one of every free sample on the grocery side of the store.

“We need to buy this,” he said after stuffing his face with a sample of chicken broth and a piece of chocolate muffin. “Both of them.”

Jason smiled. “There’s already a pumpkin pie in the cart. Remember?” Nico snatched his sample cup of breaded shrimp. “Frugal. Plus, we need to get you some clothes.”

“No,” Nico replied, shaking his head as he chewed the shrimp. “Jason, you’re already buying groceries for a plus one. I’ll stay in these sweats until Will can send my shit over here. I’ll have the letter done today and hopefully everything will be here within like three or four days.”

“I don’t mind, really.”

A grunt was the only response he got before they moved on to grab some microwavable pot pie dinners.

In the end, Jason did buy Nico his own set of sweatpants and shirts (not that he didn’t enjoy seeing Nico in his clothes, but that right there was already a red flag). He also got him some clean underwear, slippers, socks, and a throw blanket.

“Jason—,” Nico tried to start when they reached the checkout line, but Jason would be hearing none of it.

“Nope.” Slipping a divider behind the items of the customer in front of him, he placed the bread and bananas on the conveyor belt in his newly allocated space. “Besides, you can use these clothes while waiting for your stuff to get here. I honestly don’t mind, and I’m going to pick up my paycheck anyway before we go home.”

Huffing through his nose, Nico pouted. “Fine, okay.” He stacked the chicken breasts, apples, and jugs of juice and milk on the line. “But next time I’m buying the groceries.”

“Alright, alright, you’ll pay next time.”

“Mm. This place is convenient. I like that they sell so many things in bulk.”

“We can come every three weeks or so if you’d like.”

“Sure. There was a body pillow I saw that looks warm, so I’ll buy that next time. I’ll get you one too.”

“Of course.”

The cashier girl smiled widely at them as she rang up their orders. Jason raised an eyebrow at her, and she quickly cast her gaze to the register. “Sorry,” she apologized. “I’m rude, I know—I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help but listen to your conversation. You two are such a cute couple.”

At that, Nico’s cheeks turned pink, ducking his head as he continued to put food on the conveyor belt. Jason himself swore his face was going to catch on fire within the next several seconds.

“Um, we’re not,” he looked to Nico, pointing back and forth between them, then glancing back at the cashier girl, “we’re not together. Roommates, is all.”

“O-Oh!” She turned red in the face. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—I just thought—um, will that be cash or credit, sir?”

“Cash.”

“Right!”

Neither he nor Nico brought it up on the drive to the restaurant.

Did his friendliness with Nico really look that suspicious? Jason could understand the demigods at Camp Half-Blood assuming things, but normal people who have never seen him in their lives? Did that mean whenever the inevitable happened and Troy met Nico, would he suspect something too?

Jason had only spoken about Nico a few times to Troy, avoiding the truth that he wasn’t just Jason’s best friend, but also the guy he was madly in love with, and trying to get over. Troy wasn’t stupid though. If he ever caught the odd behavior between them, there’s no telling what would happen.

Additionally, if Jason allowed himself to believe his feelings toward Nico were mutual, would Nico get jealous? And if, by some chance, he did become jealous, what would that mean for him and Jason?

He prayed he could avoid Troy and Nico meeting for as long as possible, if only because he didn’t want to know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/96444609938) for chapter title.]
> 
> Oh, they almost kissed again, didn't they? :3c
> 
> Well, third time's the charm, so hopefully that's enough of a hint for what's to come. I do hope you enjoyed another chapter of Jasico fluffy goodness! We're getting closer to Nico meeting Troy. Hmm, I wonder how that will go?
> 
> As Nico was gesturing angrily at Will, I sort of had [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/65670078479) fanart by minuiko in mind. Nico getting bundled up before the errand run was inspired by [another](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/76926801127) fanart from the same artist. Mom Friend™ Jason is the best Jason, and nobody can convince me otherwise. I also love Costco and getting the sample foods, so that was just a shameless insert of my experiences. -laughs-
> 
> While this chapter's title is a Spanish word, I've never actually heard it being used from all my years of speaking it, so let me know if the pronunciation is correct. I was tempted to write out Nico's angry rant toward Will in Italian, but I don't trust Google Translate.... Are there any native Italian speakers among my lovely readers? Or someone who has a good grasp of Italian? I'm asking because this chapter isn't the only time I've wanted to have Nico speak in his mother tongue. In the future I also want to give him a few things to say in particular places, but I don't want to butcher the language either. If you would like to help out, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Edit: Another set of Italian translations, provided by ugotthelove. Once again, thank you for your help!
> 
> 1\. "What the _fuck_ do you want?!"  
>  2\. "I bet you did that on purpose too, you bastard! You're even obnoxious as shit a million miles away and I don't know whether to laugh or scream or both!"


	70. Brontide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **brontide**  
>  [BRAWN·tide] _English_  
>  (n.) the low rumble of distant thunder

**The story so far…**

Out of concern for Nico, Will calls Jason through IM to inform him why Nico fled Camp Half-Blood. He also tells Jason that Blake was the one who shot the arrow at him over petty envy. Nico hears from Jason what Will had said later that morning, and decides once and for all he’s never returning to camp. Jason offers Nico a place at his apartment, and in a moment of overwhelming emotions, they almost kiss, as Will interrupts them through an IM. He tells them of Blake’s punishment—solitary confinement in the basement for six months—and it is then Nico discovers the perpetrator of the arrow, angering him. Later, Jason and Nico run some errands, and both are secretly thankful Will interrupted them from making a big mistake.

**Onward.**

* * *

Throughout the weekend, Nico received his belongings and furniture (most of it anyway) from his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He didn’t exactly know how Will managed to mail everything to him, but he warned in a thank you letter that nobody else had better step foot in his cabin, even though he’d never be returning. It was still his space—a monument dedicated to his father that Nico built himself—and he’d be damned if he let anyone trash or deface it.

He threatened to even curse the cabin for unauthorized entry. Will believed him, and promised none of that would happen.

“Well, that’s everything.” Nico wiped his brow with the back of his arm. “Looks a little odd in a modern place, but, eh.”

“It’s okay; now we match,” Jason said, tossing a screwdriver back in the toolbox. “My bed isn’t exactly minimalist either. At least you have your own room now.”

“Yeah, but I really don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” Or even sharing a bed with Jason for the rest of the year, but Nico wasn’t going to tell him that. “Still, it’s nice to have a place to put my stuff.”

Only his four-poster bed, nightstand, and dresser managed to fit in the small room. He bought an additional desk and chair too that was small enough to fit. In the natural light streaming in through the window, his bone-themed furniture looked all the more embarrassing, but he wasn’t about to waste more money buying a completely new bedroom set when his old one still functioned properly. The ornate couches and, sadly, even the novelty coffee table had to be left in the cabin. Jason already had a living room set up in his own style, and as it was him who paid the rent, Nico figured he didn’t have much say in the design choices.

“Well, I think we deserve a wholesome dinner. Want to go out to eat?” Jason suggested.

“Sure. What’s good around here?”

“Hmm, well, how about I take you to where I work?”

“The Italian place?” Nico smiled. “You _really_ want me there? I’ll criticize it until I’m satisfied, you know.”

“I know. That’s why I want to go.”

“Alright, if you really want to hear a potential rant.”

Nico had only seen the restaurant from the outside. A few days ago when Jason picked up his paycheck, Nico opted to stay in the car with the groceries as it was raining and cold. He didn’t feel like walking. Plus, he reveled in the fact that he was wearing something of Jason’s, a whole ensemble even. It smelled like fabric softener and laundry soap, yeah, but they were Jason’s, clothing he’d worn before at some point. And now they were on Nico. The thought made him red in the face, and thankfully he cooled down by the time Jason had gotten back to the car.

The outside of the establishment was basic, to say the least. It was a brick building with a planter of random flowers. The planter was in front of a large arched window with a string of lights bordering the frame of the interior. The door was heavy, arched and wooden with a worn golden handle, a green awning overhead shielding the welcome mat and entrance from the rain.

Inside was a low murmur as they waited to be seated, some of Jason’s coworkers greeting him if they passed by. Lattice dividers split the tiled floor entrance with the green carpeted main room where several tables and cushioned booths awaited customers. Jason asked Nico where he’d like to sit, and he chose one of the booths in the back. A stain glass lamp hung overhead, misty glass dividers separating the booth from the ones in front and behind them.

“Cozy,” Nico commented as he sat down. The waitress left the menus on the table for them, said bye to Jason, and then walked off to take an order from another table.

“It is. One of the reasons why I like working here.” Jason flipped the menu to the back where the beverages were at. “Surprisingly, it’s only the second time I’ve eaten here.”

“Yeah? I thought you’d eat here at least once a week.”

“No. I only ate here once. That was when I saw they were hiring, and ever since then, I haven’t eaten in this place. Our stuffed mushroom ravioli is good if you’d like to try it.”

Smiling, Nico asked, “Is that the waiter in you talking?”

“Could be,” replied Jason with his own smile. “We have good tiramisu too.”

“Alright, calm down. I’ll decide what I want to criticize for myself.”

In the end, he chose the stuffed mushroom ravioli.

Delectable, though Nico supposed Italian food tasted the best if either, A) it was made by an actual Italian person who knew what they were doing, B) it was a hole-in-the-wall place and far from the reaches of a chain reaction restaurant, or C) Italian food tasted the best sharing it with friends, specifically, friends who you had such a major crush on that even the thought of their smile caused butterflies to flutter around in your stomach.

Jason spent the better half of the hour talking about his experiences in the restaurant. None of his customers had ever been rude to him, and if they had, he just handled them with patience and politeness. Said few rude customers also ended up leaving a big tip as an apology, and even a phone number.

He wouldn’t admit it, but Nico was happy to hear Jason threw away all those slips of paper.

Spending time alone at the apartment took some getting used to. With Jason at school and then work Monday through Thursday until 8pm, Nico had a lot of time to himself. He figured he ought to continue studying to pass his GED exam. Thankfully Ignatius was one of the few people left at Camp Half-Blood who didn’t fear him. Will told him as much through another letter, and sent anything Ignatius wanted Nico to study. He supposed the guy’s scientific curiosity prevented him from being scared of just about anything.

The moments he wasn’t studying, Nico binged whatever looked interesting on the television, or he’d clean up around the apartment. Jason was letting him stay for free after all, and keeping the place neat and tidy was the least Nico could do.

On the Thursday of that week as Nico was cooking dinner, the landline phone rang. He stared at it from the kitchen, watching as the caller ID screen lit up in blue on a small end table near the couch in the living room. Jason never said anything about Nico having to answer phones, so he shrugged it off and let whoever was on the other line, leave a message.

_“Still at work huh?”_ came the voice from the machine. “ _You really need a cell phone, Jay! I know paying for it monthly seems daunting, but being Mr. Pennysaver, I’m sure you can afford it. I wanna text you man; how else am I supposed to send you memes? Anyway, just wanted to know if we were still on for Saturday. Call me back before then, alright? Later.”_

Nico stared at the phone until the button beeped again, signaling the message was over. What was Jason doing Saturday? And who was this mysterious person on the other end of that line? Was Jason going to have friends over or something? Nico would have to retreat to his room if that happened.

Just as the marinated chicken finished ten minutes to eight, the front door opened, rattling keys slipping into a porcelain tray.

“I’m home,” Jason called, footsteps growing louder as he neared the kitchen.

“Hey, welcome back,” Nico greeted without turning away from the stove. He opened the pot of jasmine rice, taking a little bit of it into his spoon to taste it. He nodded, setting the spoon down on a small square dish. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Thank you.” Jason appeared next to him, loosening the maroon tie of his dress shirt. “Sorry that I’m gone most of the day.” He took out two large dinner plates from the cabinet. “You really don’t have to wait to eat with me.”

“I make sandwiches if I get hungry, or I snack on stuff like apples.” Nico shrugged. “Don’t want to wash more dishes than necessary, you know?”

“Well if you put it that way, I guess it’s fine.”

Smiling, Nico asked, “How was work?” He served a large spoonful of rice onto Jason’s plate, and then his own. “Busy again?”

“The dinner rush isn’t a fun time slot,” Jason said with a sigh. He placed a piece of chicken on Nico’s plate, and then on his. “But my classes are all in the mornings, and I like to spend the early afternoon doing homework and stuff on campus. That’s the only time I’m available to come in.”

“At least your boss is understanding.”

“He is, though I think some of my coworkers might be a little jealous that my hours are more or less good.”

Jason set the table as Nico held both plates with a mitt, each in one hand. “You worked hard all summer.” He set the plates down and took his seat, Jason pouring him a modest glass of juice. “It’s only fair you get some leniency with school. It’s your coworkers’ faults for loading you with their own hours for some shitty irresponsible excuse.”

“I suppose so. I’m just happy to be home.”

“Best place to be at night.”

The first few minutes of their dinner was silent, Jason complimenting Nico on the superb quality of food (his own words too, the dork). He shrugged it off, saying it wasn’t difficult to make. The rice was running out though, so Nico said he’d buy some on Saturday.

“Oh, that reminds me,” he started. “Somebody left you a voicemail on the landline. I wasn’t sure if I should answer it or something.”

“Leo programmed it with a small Celestial Bronze plate. Monsters won’t be able to pick it up, so we can use it. Who called?”

“Not sure, but it was some guy asking about plans for Saturday.”

Jason froze then, his fork in midair with a lump of rice on it. He cleared his throat before eating it. “Um, oh. Yeah, I did have plans. Almost forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s alright. If your college friends are coming over, I’ll be in my room or something.”

“Ah, it’s not that. I’m actually going to hang out someplace with um, my friend Troy. He’s the guy I told you about, the one in my math class.”

Troy, one of Jason’s few ‘normal’ friends.

Friend. That’s what Jason called this guy: a friend. Just a friend, nothing more.

So Nico really shouldn’t be feeling like a molten stone was dropped right into his stomach acids.

“Oh, I see.” He cut a piece of his chicken, averting his eyes from Jason. “You guys doing homework or studying?”

“Well, we might study, but we were more likely going to just eat somewhere or… um, stuff.”

Nico pursed his lips, still not looking at Jason. “How long will you be out? Just, uh, j-just curious.”

“Later in the day, around three or something. I’ll be back sometime in the evening.”

He gave a nod in response, and said nothing more. Jason’s eyes were on him, he knew it, could feel it against the side of his skull, but Nico didn’t bother to check. He feared Jason would read him instantly if he did.

Friday was a lazy day, as Jason didn’t have anything to do but homework. Nico left him alone, studying in the privacy of his own room. Or at least he tried to. Every T word scattered the letters and somehow, someway, always reformed themselves to spell out ‘Troy’. It’d been over an hour, and Nico couldn’t get through his assigned novel because every Trent, Tabitha, Theo, Terry, Takashi, Tolomeo, or Teresa ended up turning into Troy and Nico realized in that instant how awful of a book it was if half its cast had names starting with T.

“This is shit.”

He closed the book and tossed it somewhere on the floor.

For a moment he considered sending an Iris Message to Hazel, but she’d probably be busy. She was preparing for her upcoming inauguration as the new praetor last he spoke with her. The ceremony would be held next week on a Wednesday, and Nico wasn’t going to miss it for the world. Jason would be going too, having already emailed (in which he lied that it was a jury duty summons) his professors about lecture and homework for that day, even asking his manager to let him come in that Friday to make up his hours.

Maybe then he’d talk to Hazel. She’d scold him less than Reyna would.

Saturday morning was quiet for the most part. Jason made them breakfast, though neither he nor Nico said much. Knowing they’d just slip back into awkward tension, Nico started, “So, for Hazel’s inauguration, I was thinking we could shadow-travel there the night before. I can make the jump.”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want you to exhaust yourself.”

“I’m sure.” Nico poked at his egg yolk. “So, you get all that homework done?”

“I did, thankfully.” Jason smiled at him. “Um, sorry that we haven’t really hung out. I’ve just been really busy with everything.”

“Don’t worry, I understand. Reading keeps me occupied for hours. Or naps. Either way I have something to do.”

“Well one of these days, we’ll hang out around the city, just you and me, okay?”

“Okay,” Nico replied, a small smile on his lips.

They were able to get back to regular conversation, Nico inwardly sighing in relief. He was living with Jason now after all, and there weren’t many places around here that Nico could go if he needed some time to himself and his cowardice. Better to keep calm and collected for as long as possible.

For the better part of the day, Nico went around the city looking for the best supermarket prices. Jason made him take an umbrella, though Nico protested as much as he could, reminding him a light drizzle wouldn’t kill him. He was glad he took the damn thing after all since the rain picked up around five in the early evening, not that he’d let Jason know he was right from the get go.

In the end he found a supermarket at the heart of the city that he liked. It was painted with all kinds of minimalist produce on the side along with some flowers. Despite its fancy interior, the prices for most things were fair, compared to the other markets anyway. It was no Costco, sure, but Nico was tired from walking around and he just wanted to go home.

He didn’t get many things, especially the heavier items. Unlike Jason, he didn’t have a car. It was also rainy out, and while he could just shadow-travel back to the apartment building, the food still had a good chance of getting wet. Nico ended up buying just the bare essentials, like apples, milk, juice, eggs, a new loaf of bread, sandwich meat, a bag of rice, and microwavable chicken pot pies. Well, the pot pies were more for himself, but if Jason wanted to try some, he supposed he’d let him take one or two with him to campus. He had also contemplated buying a pumpkin to try his hand at a pumpkin pie, but decided against it.

Jason’s car was still under the carport when Nico returned in the early evening. He would have found it odd if Troy picking him up wasn’t a viable option. They were probably on the road now, listening to some music station and singing along, because Jason was the kind of dork who’d do that when in a reasonably happy mood. Troy was probably singing along with him too, or at the very least, laughing.

Nico huffed, and walked up the stairway to get out of the rain.

He patted his pockets and—oh, of fucking course he’d forget to take the keys. Sighing loudly at his own incompetence, he shadow-traveled inside to the entrance hallway. Yep, the keys were still there. Next time he ought to leave himself a sticky note on the wall.

The coat rack still held Jason’s jacket, and another one Nico didn’t recognize. At first he thought it strange, until he noticed the new company in the apartment when he turned to walk into the kitchen. He would’ve dropped all his grocery bags onto the cold hard floor if it weren’t for the fact that produce wasn’t cheap, and that eggs were fragile.

A guy was sitting on the couch with Jason, the television muted as some sitcom played, except they weren’t even watching it. Inherently, that wouldn’t be a bad thing. Lots of people left the television on for background or white noise. It’s normal. No big deal.

What _was_ a big deal was that Jason and this random fucking stranger were _making out._

Right in front of him.

Even with the humming of the fridge and the soft pitter-patter of the rain outside, Nico couldn’t hear anything except their kisses. The stupid, sloppy kisses that echoed in the room like the horn of a cargo truck deafening him so all he could hear was the shattering of glass right at his feet and the crackling of the fire as his whole body burned to a crisp—

—and he must’ve gasped at some point, or done _something_ to catch attention, because Jason was suddenly pulling away from this strange guy and looking at Nico like a deer caught in the headlights.

“You’re back early,” Jason said, breathless.

The stranger turned to Nico, looking at him curiously before smiling. “Oh! You’re the roommate!” He got up from his spot, walking over to Nico with an outstretched hand. “Nico, right? Jason’s told me about you. What a surprise to see, huh? Sorry ‘bout that. I’m Troy! Nice to meet you.”

“You’re… Troy.” Nico stared at his outstretched hand, blinking once. “Jason’s new college friend.”

“Well, friends is one way to put it. We’re dating actually. Have been since last month.”

“Oh.” He didn’t take his eyes away from Troy’s hand. “I see.”

  
* * * * *

This moment in time could not possibly get any worse.

Well, that wasn’t necessarily true. Nico could have walked in on Jason and Troy grinding against each other on the couch or even stark naked and outright fucking, breathy moans and all.

Yes, that would definitely be worse. Much, much worse.

Nico continued to stare at Troy’s hand, not moving a single muscle. When he still didn’t offer his own for a shake, Troy dropped it and muttered an, “Okaaay,” before moving back to sit down on the couch. Nico remained frozen in his spot for a second more, then walked to the kitchen. He was silent as he put away the groceries.

“Quiet, isn’t he?” Troy whispered. “Kind of an odd first impression.”

“Not odd,” defended Jason. “I’m sure he was just surprised.” _As was I, but it’s not like I could’ve sent him a message in public that I’d be home early with company. I should’ve told him I was seeing someone though._

Troy shrugged, setting his feet on the coffee table. “Well now that he’s here, you wanna order a pizza or something? The three of us can share.”

“Yeah, I’ll uh, go ask him. Excuse me.” Jason cautiously approached the kitchen where Nico’s back was to him. He set a chicken pot pie in the microwave and then hung his jacket on the coatrack.

“Um,” Jason started smartly, “plans changed. I thought I’d stay out longer with Troy, but then it started raining, and we just decided to hang out here instead. I didn’t know how to contact you and so I—”

“Date.”

“Huh?”

“You’re on a date with him.” Nico watched the pot pie sluggishly spin around, his face as stoic as Jason had ever seen. “You can say the word. It’s not taboo or anything. And this is your place after all. Your name’s on the contract or whatever, not mine. Have whoever you want over.”

“I know, but you’re also staying here. It’d be rude for me to just invite anyone over without telling you about it first.”

“Guess so.” The microwave beeped and Nico placed the pot pie on a plate. “I’ll leave you two alone and eat in my room.”

“You don’t have to. We’re going to order some pizza for the three of us. What would you like on it?”

“Have this.” Nico lifted his plate a little. “Don’t feel like pizza tonight.”

“Um, well you can sit with us if you’d like. We’re going to watch a movie.”

“You’re on a date.” Nico poured a glass of juice for himself, balancing a fork and a napkin between his fingers. “I have studying to do anyway. Ignatius sent over some study materials for my GED exam. I want to pass it within the coming months, like before next summer.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, if you ever need help with something, feel free to ask me.”

“I will, thanks.” He walked past, his face still void of any emotion. “Going to go study now and stuff. I’ll wash the dish when I’m done, but I promise I won’t disturb you two otherwise. In case he stays late, good night, Jason.” Nico slipped into his room and shut the door soundlessly.

Now was a good time for Jason to scream his lungs out about how much of an idiot he was, but that wouldn’t solve anything. He couldn’t very well try to explain himself to Nico when Troy was waiting for him back on the couch. Giving a heavy sigh, he returned to the living room where his date was tapping away at his cell phone.

“So what does he want on the pizza?” Troy asked without taking his attention away from the screen. “I’m allergic to mushrooms, so unfortunately we can’t have that topping.”

“He’s actually going to eat his own dinner in his room.” Jason sunk down in the couch next to Troy. “Says he has studying to do for something.”

“Oh, does he go to our school?”

“No, to a community college,” lied Jason.

“Man, isn’t that in the city?” Troy raised an eyebrow. “Why does he room all the way out here with you?”

“He doesn’t know anybody else out here.” Jason picked up the landline phone and dialed the number he committed to memory of the pizza place. “So, no mushrooms or pepperoni, right?”

“Exactly. Peppers and olives are fine though. Or you can just get half of ham or something on one side.”

“I’m good with anything really.”

The rest of their pizza-filled evening was quiet as they watched a movie on the couch. Around eight Jason drove Troy back to campus. He got a good night kiss for his efforts, and the promise of another date within the month.

When he returned home, Jason noticed Nico’s plate and fork cleaned and left to dry in the dish rack. He stood in front of his bedroom door, knocking softly against the wood. “Neeks, you awake?”

No answer came.

He peeked into the room to find all the lights turned off and the curtains of the four poster pulled up around the bed. Nico was most likely asleep, or at the very least, didn’t want to speak with Jason.

After his behavior hours earlier, Jason was beginning to believe with much more certainty that Nico may have more than a tiny hypothetical crush on him.

They did almost kiss a week ago after all.

It was all wrong, wrong and fucked up and unfair. Just when he thought moving on would be the best option, the world spit in his face, and reminded him that he wasn’t going to get his heart back anytime soon from Nico.

Jason shouldn’t feel guilty. He had no obligation to tell Nico about dating Troy, and it’s not like he was betraying him or anything. Nico wasn’t his boyfriend, never would be, and Jason shouldn’t beat himself up for it. But, he supposed he should have anyway, considering Nico would be living with him now for an unknown amount of time.

All of this he confided to Piper, that Wednesday afternoon of next week when they were back in New Rome.

In between the Saturday with Troy and today of Hazel’s inauguration, Nico had spoken minimally, even at dinner. It was always relegated to how Jason’s day went; Nico rarely shared what he had done all day. Even when he did give an answer, it was the same thing: read, sleep, eat, study, watch television, maybe eat again or play video games—nothing important to make note of, according to Nico himself.

“What am I doing wrong, Pipes?” Jason asked her. They were currently having lunch at some bistro, as Nico, Reyna, and Frank were helping Hazel prepare for her inauguration ceremony later that afternoon.

“Not talking about your feelings, dumbass,” she put bluntly, sipping her lemonade. “If you think Nico has a crush on you, just go and clear the air. I’m cringing thinking about how awkward it is for you two in that apartment.”

He had yet to disclose why Nico came to stay with him in the first place, though if Piper ever asked, he’d just give her a half-truth that Nico didn’t want to stay at Camp Half-Blood anymore for personal reasons.

“I can’t ask him if he likes me,” Jason retorted. “You just don’t do things like that.”

“That’s what I did with Reyna. One day I straight-up asked her if she was interested in dating me at any point, and from there it was mostly smooth sailing. She’s still a little stiff and even awkward at times, but once she shows you her more cuddly side, it’s worth it.” Piper smiled off into space, twirling the thin golden chain of her heart necklace around her finger.

“Easier said than done.”

“Always an excuse.” Piper sighed, hanging her head. “Who is this Troy guy anyway? You’ve never spoken about him all those times we’ve chatted on IM.”

“I didn’t start dating him until school began, and even then, we’ve only been out like, three times. He’s not my boyfriend yet—”

“Yet.”

“—yeah, yet, so I didn’t think it was important enough to bring up.”

“Gods, you’re hopeless sometimes.” Piper held a hand to her forehead. “Whatever am I gonna do with you, Sparky.”

“Sharing some advice would be helpful.”

“My advice is talk to Nico if this is bothering you so much. But since you’re obviously not gonna do that, then I’ve got nothing. If you’re really that eager to move on from him, then I won’t stop you. For all we know, you could just be misreading any signals you think he’s giving you. What exactly makes you think Nico might have a crush on you anyway?”

“Just stuff.” Piper gave him a look, so he clarified, “Stuff I can’t tell you because I’m sure he’ll be upset about it if he finds out. Just know that you’d probably suspect he likes me too if you knew about them.”

“I already think he likes you.” Piper shrugged. “Even going by just how close he is to you, and those looks he gives you, I’d say it’s more than a hundred percent likely that he has a crush on you. He might even be in love with you.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Why? I’m not saying it’s _true_ , I’m just saying it’s _likely._ But my assumptions don’t mean shit since you’re not gonna do anything even if I tell you with absolute certainty that Nico’s head over heels for you, if that were the truth.”

Their food came a minute later, and Jason decided to drop the topic of Nico’s very possible feelings for him. Piper shook her head when she didn’t get a response to her last comment, and moved on to talk about the cosmetology school she was attending.

Hazel’s inauguration went by surprisingly fast. Not even a week ago was she voted in to be the new praetor, but the ceremony itself wasn’t exceedingly flashy or prolonged. Reyna and Frank made a speech, as did some members of the Senate. Even though Jason retired his status as Pontifex Maximus, he was still required to say a little something to show his support.

Nico himself made a speech, saying Pluto was surprised with the decision, but nonetheless extremely pleased, and had the utmost confidence in Hazel. The Senate seemed unusually happy about it, though Jason was sure they were hoping for some blessing of financial wealth because of how pleased Pluto was.

“That was a good speech,” Jason complimented as he walked back to his seat with Nico.

“Thanks. I was just being honest. My dad’s proud of Hazel, as am I. She’s worked hard since she got here, and she deserves recognition for all of that. Thanks for your support too. I’m sure it really helped in the voting process.”

“You’re welcome. Like you said, Hazel’s done a lot and shown she’s dedicated to Camp Jupiter and New Rome. It’s about time she gets rewarded.”

Nico nodded in response. He sat down first, and Jason took a seat to his left. “So,” he began, “are you going to the celebratory party afterward?”

“Probably not. Parties aren’t my thing. Or if I do go, I’ll stay for about an hour and then leave.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I don’t have to stay long either. If you want, we can go to that diner from last time.”

“Actually, I was going to hang out with Hazel. I don’t get a lot of time to spend with her.”

It wasn’t that Nico preferred to spend time with his sister, or even how quickly he mentioned it, but it’s how he never looked at Jason since the beginning of their conversation. Is this how things were going to be now? Nico wouldn’t talk to him because he was jealous of Troy? As possible as that was, now wasn’t the time or place to bring it up. They were here for Hazel, and Jason didn’t want to needlessly worry her about something she had no control over.

“Okay.”

  
* * * * *

Having so much spotlight was embarrassing, though refreshing. Hazel had worked hard since last year to be a good legionnaire, and to know that her efforts weren’t in vain, well, it just felt good to be recognized. Throwing a party in honor of her new status was probably a little much though. She would have been fine with just a certificate or even a cake that said ‘congratulations’.

“It’s only procedural,” Reyna said as they ate in the banquet hall of New Rome’s bathhouse. “But you’re not required to stay more than an hour. Most people don’t have an interest in engaging the praetors; they’d much rather eat or hang out around the bathhouse.”

“Thank the gods.” Hazel bit into one of the cheese cubes she gathered for herself. “Being up there with everyone watching me was already super unnerving.”

“Not to worry. Even Frank still gets nervous speaking in front of so many people. I did too, but I was just a master at hiding it.”

Hazel smiled. “Well, if I ever do have questions, you’ll help me, right?”

“Of course. Past praetors are allowed to assist in the training and guidance of the newer ones, though most don’t, only because their own new lives catch up with them.”

“And what are you going to do now that you’re not praetor anymore?”

Reyna leaned back against her chair, arms folded over her chest. “Well, I haven’t quite decided. A part of me wishes to stay here.” She looked off into the distance where Piper was chatting with some of her siblings, Jason and Leo right next to her. “But the other part of me wants to venture away. Ever since Piper started her cosmetology school in Los Angeles, it’s been difficult getting time with her, especially since I’m way over here.”

“Hmm, you should do it.”

“Do what?” Reyna asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Stay with Piper.”

“I do want to, but New Rome has been my home for some time now. Though, I will admit Jason’s desire for life outside of the demigod world is inspiring.”

“Then go for it!” Hazel beamed at her. “I’m sure you can enroll at a college for the spring semester of next year. You can get your papers and stuff done way before then too.”

“I suppose so.” Reyna looked down at her half-finished plate. “New Rome is nice, but then I’ll hardly get to see Piper. Traveling back and forth would be a big hassle too.”

“Well, what’s more important to you? Staying in New Rome, or staying with Piper?”

“Piper.” There wasn’t an ounce of hesitance or doubt in her voice. “We… connect in ways I never thought possible for somebody like me.”

Hazel didn’t need to ask for clarification. Nearly everyone was afraid to try and romance a praetor because of their status. Reyna also had a convincing stern façade and an intimidating face. Additionally, she was more on the tall side for a girl, and she could best several (if not all) of the male legionnaires in terms of raw strength.

But she was still a person, and people still long for love and affection. Reyna was no different at the end of the day; she just hid it really well. Piper always brought a smile to her face, and her stony mask (mostly) crumbled away whenever they were together.

“You kind of sound like Nico,” Hazel pointed out. He was a little rough around the edges with a massive wall to scale over, sure, but around people who showed him genuine affection and love, over time he revealed his warm gooey center and hidden kindness. “Where is he anyway?”

“Is he not here?” Reyna glanced around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. “Hmm, I was sure I saw him speaking with Frank a few minutes ago.” She continued to search the room, and when she spotted Frank, she beckoned him over with a wave of her hand.

“Frank, where is Nico? He was seen with you last.”

It sounded oddly like a criminal interrogation. Frank looked unnerved. Reyna really needed to work on her casual everyday speech.

“Um, well I don’t really know.” He sat down cautiously next to Hazel. “We went to the gift shop downstairs and then he said something about needing to step out. But he didn’t tell me where. He just said somewhere quiet.”

Hazel pushed her chair out. “I’ll go find him.”

“This party is for you,” Reyna reminded. “Don’t you want to stay for a few more minutes?”

“I’ve been here for a full hour already. Besides, I haven’t hung out with Nico since he’s been here. I’ll let you know if I find him.”

“Well, alright. Good luck.”

Finding the biggest shadow, Hazel stepped into it and walked through the nether, thinking of the quietest place she knew. Even if Nico wasn’t there, it’d be nice to just visit.

She stepped out of the shadow cast by the Temple of Pluto. Like she suspected, nobody was there, at least on the outside. Pushing one of the heavy onyx doors just a tad, she slipped inside and closed it softly.

It wasn’t well lit; only a few torches lined the walls, and the biggest source of light was the offering flame at the front of a giant statue of Pluto. Above the door was a triangular pediment with a smaller statue of him, and all around the center of the four walls were wide high relief panels of Pluto blessing people with wealth, or depicting him and his various duties of the Underworld.

A figure was sitting at the furthest edge of the large statue. Hazel approached it, trying her best to see clearly in the dim lighting. “Nico? Is that you?”

When she didn’t get a response, she crept closer. Sure enough, it was Nico. He played with his necklace as he stared at the sleek and smooth floor in front of him. Hazel sat down next to him and put a hand on his knee. “Everything alright?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Nothing important.” He shook his head. “Today’s your day. Being elected praetor is a big accomplishment.”

“Enough of that, Nico.” She gave him a hard stare, though he didn’t turn to glance at her. “I’m always here for you, regardless if a day is about me or not.” Hazel took his free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re my brother, and if something’s bothering you, then I’d like to help however I can.”

There wasn’t a response for about a good solid minute. Nico continued to stare ahead of him, still and unblinking. He stopped rubbing his thumb against the winged pendant. His other hand squeezed Hazel’s.

“Jason is seeing someone.”

Oh. Nico’s mood finally made sense.

“He is?” Hazel asked, eyebrows hiked up to her hairline. “Why hasn’t he said anything?”

“I guess he didn’t want anybody to find out because he wasn’t ready, and the someone is a dude. Plus, he still hasn’t come out to you, Frank, or Reyna.”

“Um, well actually, Reyna already knows—she’s known for a long time, and me, well uh, Jason told me after New Year’s.” That last part was a lie of course, but a little white lie, one that couldn’t hurt either of them, Hazel was sure. “I think Frank is the only one who doesn’t know.”

“Ah, okay.” Nico paused. “Even so, please don’t tell him I told you. I don’t know if he wanted to keep it a surprise or something.”

“I won’t say anything, promise.”

“Thanks.”

“How did you find out about it though? Did Jason tell you?”

“No. I caught him making out with the guy.”

“Really?” She wondered how bad of a blow Nico’s heart took when he witnessed that. “When? I thought you just shadow-traveled here from Camp Half-Blood.”

At last Nico turned to address her. He cast his glance downward, before looking at her in the eyes. “Um, well I sort of left the camp maybe around two weeks ago. It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

Hesitantly, Nico explained to her about his departure and how he ended up being Jason’s new roommate. She couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit enraged at knowing people still treated Nico like some monster when he was anything but. Of course, hearing about Octavian and Bryce was shocking. Though it wasn’t something she would’ve done, she understood why it happened, and that Nico felt genuine remorse over it.

Killers didn’t feel remorse for the lives they’ve taken.

Nico did, and that was what didn’t make him a monster (among basically everything else because he wasn’t one to begin with, so fudge the people who thought otherwise).

Blake was the real monster; he actually tried to kill Jason out of petty jealousy for crying out loud.

All this she tried to explain to him, while attempting to remain calm. She was praetor now, and she couldn’t just blow up at everything, no matter how much she wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood and give that Blake kid a good butt-kicking.

“Well he’s been put in solitary confinement down in the basement,” Nico explained, “and permanently banned from entering Camp Jupiter or New Rome.”

“Good, because we don’t tolerate that here.” Hazel squeezed his hand again. “We don’t need an Octavian Jr..”

“No, we don’t. But anyway, that’s how I ended up being Jason’s roommate. It’s so stupid though, that I actually missed him so much that I shadow-traveled across the country just to see him. It’s pathetic.”

“That’s not pathetic. You can’t help who you love.”

“I don’t love him.” Nico shook his head continuously. “I can’t love him. Seeing him with Troy gave me a reality check that Jason wants a normal life, and everything in said normal life needs to be substantially normal too. That’s not what I am.”

“But you can’t force yourself to stop feeling that way about him. And Nico, if he really thought that way, then wouldn’t he have kicked you out? From what you’ve told me, Jason seems relieved that you’re there.”

“He’s just being nice.”

Hazel countered, “Reyna occasionally talks with him over IM. She says he’s lonely, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. She could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. And from what you’ve told me, he seemed to be that way still even after he was seeing that guy. Nico, you’re really important to him. Why do you think you don’t matter to Jason?”

She didn’t get a response right away. Nico looked to the floor, keeping his silence. After the fourth or fifth crackle from the offering fire, he said, “I know I matter to him. But I just don’t want to get my hopes up. And stupid me, I allowed myself to do just that. I’ve thought about it some more, and now I’m actually thankful for Troy, because that’s a sign Jason and I should only be friends. There’s no point in pursuing him. He deserves better, and though I’m not ‘better’, I can at least support him in finding someone who is.”

Hazel wondered when—no, _if_ Nico would ever stop devaluing himself, and start realizing he’s worth more than his weight in gold.

_Jason definitely thinks so._

She didn’t hear it in Nico’s voice, or feel it in the way he gripped her hand, but the sheen of his eyes gave away everything. Jason dating Troy was affecting him a lot more than he let on, but, she supposed sadly, he already had plenty of practice with Percy and Annabeth.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked, for the first time feeling completely useless on assisting her brother.

Nico shook his head. “No, but thank you. This is something I need to deal with on my own. But I promise, if it becomes too much,” he squeezed her hand lightly, “I’ll let you know.”

“Please do.” Hazel placed a hand on his cheek, the furthest away from her, and gently turned Nico’s head so he could look at her. She stared at him, looking into his eyes, and his own followed wherever hers did as she scanned his features.

“Even though I’m praetor now,” she started, “I’ll always be here for you. And if you don’t want to stay with Jason, you still have the villa here. He left most of the furniture there, just in case you ever decided to come and stay for a while. Only took the bare essentials.”

He hummed. “Always considerate, even when I’m not there.” Nico gave a weak smile, and an even weaker half-laugh. “I’m never going to get over him. I think that’s what I’m scared of the most.”

“Well, regardless of what happens, one thing’s for sure: Jason will always want to be your friend, and will always enjoy it too. You mean a lot to him, probably more than Thalia.”

Nico shook his head with a fragile smile. “I don’t know if I’m important enough to be valued more than family.”

Hazel bit her lip, knowing she didn’t have a right to tell Nico that Jason was super in love with him, and had been for a long time. For all she knew, he probably wanted Nico to be a member of his family someday, not that he didn’t already consider him part of his family of friends.

“But,” Nico started, before Hazel could comment on anything, “that’s enough moping around for me. It’s getting old, and annoying. I’m even annoyed with myself.” He let go of her hand and stood up, stretching his arms over his head.

“Nico, it’s not annoying. You’re allowed to have feelings, to be heartbroken over this.”

“Sounds a lot like whining when I think about it.”

Hazel stood up, and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Look at me.” When he did, she continued, “You’re a person, Nico. You have things you want, things you need, hopes and dreams and then some. It’s not bad to have all those things. Everyone does.”

When he didn’t respond, she added, “There was a time where I thought I didn’t deserve things either. Whether it’s because I’m Pluto’s daughter, or what happened in my past, I just thought I wasn’t good enough for happiness. But, after making all these friends, they helped me see I can want things like that, regardless of my heritage or my history. I’m scared they’ll get taken away from me too, so in that way I understand. But to me, I think it’s worth knowing what it feels like to be happy, and living with just a few less regrets of ‘if only’s.”

“I know, Haze.” Nico placed a hand on hers. “I know.”

“So long as you remember. I’ll always be here to give you reminders too.” She kissed his forehead and got an embrace in return. Hazel pressed her cheek against Nico’s shoulder, rubbing his back with her hands. “The day you finally allow yourself to have these things, believe you me, I’ll be the happiest sister alive in the entire universe.”

Nico hummed again, and she thought she felt him smile into her hair. “Thank you.” He held her away and kissed her forehead. “But let’s get back to that party, okay?”

“Okay.” She knew their chat only helped him slightly, and she knew what she got out of him is all that he was willing to share. “Did you try the shrimp? I’ve never seen them that size before! They’re the best I’ve ever had.”

He smiled. “Not yet, but I have a feeling I’m about to.”

  
* * * * *

The rest of the day, Nico stewed on Hazel’s words. The other half was Reyna silently fuming at the reason as to why he was staying with Jason. She promised that if Blake were to ever have the misfortune of crossing paths with her again, he’d be sorry. Violence on Nico’s behalf was appreciated but highly unnecessary, and he hoped it never came to that.

In the early afternoon of the following Thursday, Nico and Jason shadow-traveled back to the apartment. Everything was still as they left it, though Jason checked the locks just in case.

“Did you have fun?” he asked when he was done.

“Yeah. It was nice seeing Hazel again for such a special occasion.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” Jason unlocked the door and flipped the hatch. “Need to check on the mail. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. I’ll get started on lunch then. Maybe tuna sandwiches or something?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Nico nodded and then got to work, grating cheese and opening up a can of tuna, letting Hazel’s comforting words digest. Ultimately he decided not to make things awkward between himself and Jason. One reason was that he really had nowhere else to go. Even in New Rome, his friends would be extremely busy. Plus, he already moved all his junk into the spare bedroom of the apartment, Mythomagic cards and all. Jason welcomed him with open arms, and even with him dating Troy, Nico highly doubted they’d be seeing a lot of each other outside of school.

After all, they’ve been involved since the beginning of the semester. It was now the middle of October, and they had only gone on three or four whole dates. Odd, considering Jason had all weekends free, and that _had_ to say something.

Right?

But the main reason was that Nico really didn’t want to mess things up with him again. Jason had become his most important person (which made him feel guilty, since logically that spot should be for Hazel) and he’d be so tired from work and school, an unexpected monster attack might land Jason in the hospital, or worse. If Nico could be there to protect him, then that’d make all the difference.

His feelings simply weren’t going to go away, whether he distanced himself from Jason or not. That didn’t work well for Nico the first time anyway. Better to just own them instead of the other way around.

“Sadly it’s just bills for the most part,” Jason said as he came back inside. He shuffled through his mail and set the pile on the kitchen table. “There is a catalog for Target however and a coupon sheet for a few fast food places.”

“Living the adult life sure sounds fun,” Nico joked.

“Tell me about it.”

A pregnant pause hung in the air. Jason rubbed the back of his neck, glancing to the ground. “Hey, Neeks, are we okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I just feel like things have been awkward between us the last several days. If I did anything to upset you, I’d like to know so I can apologize.”

Nico shook his head. “You didn’t do anything. I was just surprised, is all.”

“About Troy?”

“Yeah.” He drained the tuna can in the sink before letting the fish plop into a bowl. “I guess,” Nico scooped a few spoonfuls of mayonnaise and set it with the tuna, “I was just a little… I don’t know how to describe it. I just thought when you’d get a boyfriend, you would’ve told me. Friends tell each other that stuff.”

It wasn’t a lie, but Nico wasn’t about to tell Jason the other half of the truth. “So why didn’t you tell me?”

“Never came up,” Jason replied simply. “I was going to tell you eventually, but Troy isn’t even my boyfriend. We’re just dating.”

“But he will be your boyfriend soon, right?”

At Jason’s hesitance, Nico held his breath, suddenly regretting he asked for an answer.

“Possibly,” he finally said, killing any mild hope Nico may have had at that instant. “I don’t know. We’ve only been out on a few dates. Why?”

Nico shrugged. “Just curious, is all. Like, if he’s going to come around more often, I need to know ahead of time so I can set an extra plate or whatever.”

“I have a feeling that’s not exactly the reason.” Jason walked up to him, studying his face with an intensity Nico had never seen before. “Why are you really asking?”

He stared back with just as much concentration, though he was careful to avoid Jason’s eyes.

“The real reason?” Nico began, feeling daring. “I think you know.”

“Enlighten me.”

Jason took a step closer, leaving Nico to lean back against the countertop. He stared up at Jason, finally looking him in the eye. If he was going to be stubborn about it, and try to talk about what they should just lock away, then two could play at that game.

“You sure?” Nico challenged. “Because I’m positive we’ve been here before, except our roles were reversed last time.”

Realization struck Jason’s features, causing him to step back and stare at the floor. He looked up and asked, “You think I’ll ignore you now. Is that it?”

“Boyfriends take priority.” Nico resumed making the tuna, whipping it masterfully in the bowl with a spoon. “That’s just how it works. I’m sorry if that sounds like I’m being clingy, but if the shoe fits, then the shoe fits.”

“I won’t ignore you.”

“Give it a few more weeks, then we’ll see.”

“No, Nico.” Jason stepped closer again, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t ignore you. I promise.” When Nico didn’t respond, Jason placed his hand on Nico’s own, stopping him from mixing the tuna.

With wide eyes he glanced up at Jason, giving him a questioning raise of his brow. “This isn’t going to change anything,” he added. “You’re still my friend, and you mean a lot to me. I’ll always have time for you.” He bent down closer to Nico’s eye level. “You ever need anything of me, and I’ll drop whatever it is—school, work, Troy—anything at all, and I’ll be the first one there to help you.”

“Do you mean that?” Nico asked in a whisper.

“I do. Always.”

“That’s not being a very productive adult.”

“Being an adult is overrated anyway.”

Nico smiled, a hum low in his throat. “Tired of being the responsible one all the time?”

“Yes, more than you think. Sometimes I wish I could just let myself loose. Do whatever the hell I wanted.” Jason leaned in even closer, though Nico didn’t move. Heat crept up his neck as the intensity in Jason’s eyes flickered. “But I have too much to lose, and the consequences aren’t worth it.”

“And what exactly,” Nico asked, slowly, inching closer, “would you be losing?”

Jason tucked a lock of hair behind Nico’s ear. “I think you know the answer to that.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Well, for one, I have a job. Secondly,” Jason took Nico’s winged pendant between his thumbs, rubbing the contours, “I have to keep my grades up if I want to keep receiving financial aid.” He guided it back to its place against Nico’s neck, and whether accidentally or intentionally, the pads of two fingers brushed over Nico’s clavicle. He shivered, goosebumps rising against his skin.

“Is there a third thing?” he whispered.

“Yeah. It’s the biggest thing I can’t afford to lose.”

“And what would that be?”

The sudden knock on the door startled Jason away before he could respond. He quickly walked over to answer it. Nico silently cursed at the intruder, and at himself. What would’ve happened had he kept egging Jason on was left to his imagination, and Nico knew better to let that run wild. _Maybe the interruption wasn’t such a bad thing._

Mumbles came from the hallway as he went back to making the tuna sandwiches. A second later, Troy appeared in the kitchen, clinging to Jason like some dead skin cell.

“So,” he said, continuing the previously mumbled conversation, “you interested?”

“I don’t know.” Jason adjusted his glasses. “I’m not really a party person.”

“C’mon, it’ll only be some Halloween fun. We can dress in a couple costume! I’m sure the store still has plenty from its selection.”

Nico focused on making the sandwiches, acutely aware Troy had yet to address him even though he was standing in plain sight. (Nico didn’t care to acknowledge his presence either, but still.)

It wasn’t until Jason asked, “Can Nico come too? If he wants, of course,” that Nico turned around.

Troy glanced at Nico in surprise, and then back at Jason. “I guess if he wants to go, he can come. As long as he doesn’t try any alcohol or anything, it should be fine.”

“Don’t plan to drink that stuff,” Nico informed. “And I won’t bring any pot brownies either if that’s also what you were thinking.”

“Chill. That’s not what I was thinking. I just don’t know how old you are for—”

“Because that’s a problem at college parties? Last I heard, minors were allowed under selective ignorance. I’m a lot older than I look. Trust me.”

Well, it wasn’t a _lie_ , and anyway, Nico wasn’t about to let this random guy try to snare Jason into the college party life. Those tended to not end well from what little knowledge he had of the lifestyle, even if Hollywood exaggerated it. There was truth in fiction, after all. A lot was at stake for Jason, and one college party could lead down a dangerous road. He needed someone to watch his back, and Nico was more than prepared and willing to take that position.

“Then I guess you can come.” Troy shrugged. “But you do need to bring a costume.”

“That’s fine. I’ll think of something.”

“Okay. Well, I don’t mind, but if somebody starts hitting on you, don’t blame me.”

“Your concern is appreciated, but unnecessary. I know how to deal with people like that.”

Troy hummed in response, never breaking eye contact, and Nico wasn’t about to let him win in their spontaneous staring competition either. ‘Operation: Protect Jason’ started the moment Troy walked through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/41484796851) for chapter title.] | {[FAQs](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/faqs)}
> 
> Mmmm boy that tension is getting thick, and will get even thicker in the upcoming chapters. What tension am I referring to specifically? All of it.
> 
> The definition for "brontide" is incomplete, as it means a thunderous sound seemingly caused by benign seismic tremors, but that wasn't the definition in the source material, so I didn't add it up there. Wanted to clarify it anyway. I also would've had this chapter up yesterday, but I got severely distracted. Bought _Pokémon Sun_ and have been playing it for about 11 hours straight every day since its release. -sweats- Yep, still unapolegetically love Pokémon; it was a huge part of my childhood and I'm not letting go of it anytime soon.
> 
> So I have a little bit of bad news. Finals are coming up real soon, and with that, cram time. I have a lot to do, so I won't be able to update for about two or three weeks. I want to continue to be at least 5 chapters ahead in my drafts, but I won't have time to write more because of school, so updates will be put on hold. Sorry for yet another mini hiatus; I just don't want to be stressing about school later. orz;;;
> 
> With that being said, I won't update Thanksgiving weekend most likely, so happy celebrating if that's what you do! If not, just have a wonderful couple of weeks!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	71. Casuistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **casuistry**  
>  [KAZH·oo·uh·stree] _English_  
>  (n.) deceptive or excessively subtle reasoning

**The story so far…**

Nico takes the offer to be Jason’s roommate, and thus begins his life away from demigod affairs. Things quickly roll downhill again, however, when Nico comes home several days later to find Jason kissing the elusive Troy, and discovering the extent of their relationship. Being the good friend that he is, Nico doesn’t make a big deal about it, but that doesn’t stop Hazel from noticing his heartbreak on her inauguration day as the new praetor. In the end, Nico resolves to support Jason in his new budding relationship, but also keep a watchful eye on Troy, starting with the Halloween party at the college campus.

**Onward.**

* * *

“Nico, you don’t have to go if you really don’t want to.”

“I already bought the damn costume, Jason.”

“But it’s just a black shirt with a print of a rib cage on it.”

Okay, so, Nico wasn’t the most creative with costumes, but Jason couldn’t say he was any better. There weren’t very many costumes left at the Halloween store considering it was the week before the holiday. Nico laughed at a lot of the props, commenting how cheesy they were. Jason thought a few of them were convincing, not that he fancied standing in the fake severed limbs isle for more than two minutes.

Leo would laugh at him if he ever found out Jason decided to dress up as Captain America. Extremely original. (It was the only costume that fit him, though all the padding made him uncomfortable.)

Going as a Roman soldier was another option, and arguably would look a lot more realistic. He could always ask Reyna to send over his old legionnaire armor, though monsters might notice and cause one very memorably bad Halloween for his school. Undoubtedly they’d be more abundant tonight, so both he and Nico decided taking their swords would be the smart thing to do.

“So when does this thing start?” Nico asked as he applied white face paint in the bathroom mirror, trying his best to look like a skull.

“Around eight.” Jason himself was fixing up his hair to be more presentable. “I wish there were more kids who I could pass out candy to though.”

“The ones that did visit got plenty at least. You stuffed those treat bags to the brims.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Nico painted big dark circles around his eye sockets, mumbling how his natural bags weren’t dark enough on their own. “Their moms sure loved you. Five bucks says they’re all thinking about hooking you up with their college-aged daughters.”

“Gods. What century is this again?”

He earned a laugh from Nico. “I’m sure if we were living in those times, it’d be hell for you.”

“I wouldn’t doubt it.”

After putting the finishing touches on their costumes, they drove to the college. It was a little eerie as the few lampposts on the road were spread far out in between and the fog sluggishly rolled in between the trees and spilled over to the asphalt. Nico told him not to worry since he didn’t sense any malevolent spirits around.

“Well would you look at that.” Nico glanced out the passenger window. “There’s three hitch-hiking ghosts near the lamppost we just passed. Thought they were only at the happiest and expensive place on earth.”

“They’re not getting a ride from us,” Jason replied, keeping his eyes on the dark foreboding road in front of him. “And when have you been to Disneyland?”

“Never, or at least not for recreational purposes. Do you know how many people get their relatives to spread their ashes on the rides?” Nico shook his head. “There’s a hell of a lot of spirits there, but hardly anyone notices them. Most of them like to hang out at the mansion ride or the tower as a joke. I told them I wouldn’t drag them to the Underworld so long as they didn’t haunt visitors or cause any funny business.”

“So you’ve never just gone there to have fun?”

“Nope.” He popped the P at the end. “Had a churro once, but that’s about it. I couldn’t risk a monster attack by staying there longer than necessary. That was when I just barely got the hang of my powers.”

“Well, maybe one day we’ll go together; I’ve never been, honestly. With all the people that frequent there, I’m sure they’ll be enough human scent to cover our tracks.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

They pulled into the university’s main entrance. Seymour’s statue had glow in the dark paint all over him, trying to make him look like a skeleton. Nico pointed out squids don’t have skeletons and then started explaining about the animal’s natural anatomy. How he knew so much about them, Jason decided it was best not to ask.

One thing learned from the school was that they loved going all out for specific holidays. It was printed in the brochures that most holidays on the calendar had an equivalent event at the campus. During Easter, the college hid plastic eggs around their gardens and invited families from the community to come and find them. July there were fireworks since the campus had the most open land, November the school donated some money to help shelters give out food for Thanksgiving, and held a holiday dinner for students who couldn’t go back home. In December, the school had a toy drive and Christmas shows in their state of the art theater.

Halloween was no exception. There was a trick o’ treat trail for the kids to get candy, as well as an overall festival with food and games in the late afternoon to the early evening. Tonight however was meant specifically for the college students. It was supposed to be chaperoned, but Jason wasn’t sure how well that would go.

“There aren’t any frats here, are there?” Nico asked.

“No. The school is still too young to have any. But maybe in ten more years they’ll be some. I think those types of things are for older, prestigious schools on the east coast or something.”

“Mm.”

Jason parked the car in the closest lot to the party. He hung his parking pass on the rear view mirror (the pass had a number with Seymour’s general design in shimmering holographic above it) and looked for the signs for the party. They weren’t too hard to miss: pumpkin-shaped posts pointed to where the party would be at, the arrows in glow in the dark paint.

The celebration was at the gymnasium since it was too cold to have it outside in the quad. A haunted house rested on the field nearby, though Jason didn’t have an interest in checking it out. Neither did Nico, as he explained it would only disappoint him. Jason had to remind him the school didn’t have a Hollywood budget to make an exceptionally convincing thrill.

Outside were all the food vendors, selling things from candied apples to skull-shaped hamburgers. Several students lingered around in costume, and at the door was one of the chaperones asking for student IDs. They wouldn’t let Nico in because he didn’t have one, though he told Jason it was fine. “I’ll meet you in there,” he whispered, before melting into the shadows.

Inside the party had already started, the lights low and music blaring from the DJ stage upfront. A large plastic pumpkin head was hung on the ceiling at the very center, giving the room a warm orange glow. Most people were dancing (some of which looked pretty raunchy to Jason, but he had no right to judge) and those who weren’t were seated on the bleachers or glued themselves to the wall.

Troy wasn’t anywhere to be found, and Jason couldn’t be sure they’d find each other either. He wasn’t the only one dressed as Captain America, and with the mask, it’d be almost impossible to tell them apart, save for their heights. Troy also didn’t tell him what he’d be dressed as. Great. He had to find him in the sea of hormones, and that wasn’t something Jason fancied doing.

“It’s loud in here,” Nico said, appearing right beside him.

“Well it is a party. See any monsters?”

“Not yet, but,” he tugged on his sword strapped to his back, “don’t worry if there are. We can handle them. Have your ruler?”

“Yeah.” Jason patted his thigh, where earlier he had sewn a pocket in the interior to keep his weapon. “I think we’ll be safe though.”

“Let’s hope so.”

“Jay!”

As he turned around, Troy walked up to him and gave him a hug. “I’m so glad you made it! Sorta hard finding you though with all these people around.” He was dressed as a werewolf in a formal vest and slacks. Jason found it fitting with his mess of hair. “The only reason I spotted you was because of Nico and that big-ass sword. What are you supposed to be anyway?”

“Skeleton,” Nico replied simply.

“With a sword?”

“A pirate’s skeleton.”

“Could’ve at least worn the hat.”

“Didn’t have one, and I’m not big on holidays anyway.”

“Then why’d you come?”

“Because.”

“Ah, I see.”

Jason looked between them both and cleared his throat. “So, what do we do?”

Troy laughed. “It’s a party, Jay. What do you think we do?”

“Well, I’ve never been much of a party person.”

“Do you dance?”

“Not really; kind of horrible, honestly.”

“In that case,” Troy took his hand and led him to the dance floor, “let me show you how it’s done.”

“But Nico is—”

“He can watch or join in, don’t worry. There’s a few games out front too.”

Drowned in the labyrinth of bodies, he lost visuals on Nico. Jason had to trust he could take care of himself, but he felt bad leaving him to his lonesome in a place where he didn’t know anyone. He tried to focus on dancing with Troy, but felt more and more awkward the longer he made a valiant effort to learn. This type of fast-paced (and vaguely sexual) music wasn’t his cup of tea, though he was sure there wasn’t much dancing to classical music at a party unless you were in the fifteenth century.

The one thing he was thankful for was that Troy didn’t touch him as they danced. Jason figured he wanted to play it safe in case anybody noticed who they were underneath the mask and wolf makeup. Eventually he got caught up in the music and danced without a care, though the feeling of awkwardness only lessened slightly. Well, it’s not like anybody would know who he was, so long as he didn’t take off his mask.

When the next song played, he spotted Nico sitting on one of the bleachers. He waved at him, and Jason waved back. Nico had a cup of something (probably ‘blood’ punch) and a plate on his lap of what looked like pasta and maybe a slice of pie. He couldn’t be sure in the dim lighting. Seeing him within his line of sight though was a huge relief, and gave Jason more confidence to enjoy himself with Troy.

Of course, he felt just a tad jealous the next time he searched for Nico at the bleachers, and saw a guy in a zombie costume talk to him. Nico wasn’t smiling, but he looked amused chatting him up regardless.

No, no, Jason had no right to feel jealous. He was dating Troy—his would-be boyfriend at some point even. Nico could flirt with whoever he wanted, if that’s what he was even doing. All Jason could do was support him, even if he felt like throwing his fake-ass shield at the offending random zombie.

“Hey, you alright?” Troy asked. “Kinda spaced out there.”

“Sorry.” Jason blinked and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Having fun?”

“I am, yeah.”

“That’s good to hear.” Troy held him by the shoulders, then slid his hands down Jason’s arms. He leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Everyone else was too occupied either grinding on each other or making out somewhere (what the hell were the chaperones doing anyway?) to notice, hopefully. Jason let himself melt into the kiss, if only for a few seconds, slow and sweet, Troy’s fingers on his chin.

When he opened his eyes and looked toward the bleachers, the zombie guy was scooted closer, a hand on Nico’s knee.

Okay, no, Jason wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. Really.

But that still didn’t stop him from shoving his way through the crowd of people, even as Troy protested in confusion for him to come back.

“I’m feeling generous today so I’ll give you ten seconds to take your hand off of there before you’re down one limb,” he heard Nico say when he was close. When the guy didn’t move, Nico grabbed his hand and shoved it away from him.

“You’re a little feisty. Italian I’ll bet, huh?” The guy had a death wish, putting his other hand on Nico’s thigh, and apparently wanted to die as soon as possible with the way he kept squeezing it. “I like that.”

“Alright, I gave you a fair warning, saying I wasn’t interested,” Nico reached his arm back for his sword, “but since you won’t listen—”

“Is there a problem here?” Jason intervened, wanting to both intimidate this asshole but also prevent Nico from sending him to the hospital.

“There wasn’t until you came along,” the guy said, taking his hand off of Nico’s thigh. “We’re just having a chat.”

“Looked like you were feeling him up.”

“Last time I heard, that wasn’t a crime, Captain. He’s got some nice legs in those skinny jeans. Can’t see his face, but that doesn’t matter so much, does it? Bet he’s a looker though to match his voice.” His words slurred over the others more than thrice. Of _course_ somebody would bring alcohol. Shouldn’t have been a surprise really. Made more sense now why a handful of couples were dancing the way they were.

“It is if isn’t consensual. He’s sixteen by the way.”

“Doesn’t look it. You could be lying for all I know. Y’know how many college kids look three or more years younger nowadays? A lot. What’re you trying to do anyway, huh? Be some kind of hero? It’s just a costume, buddy.”

“No, just being a good friend.” Jason stepped closer and leaned down. “If I were you, I’d get out of here and mind where your hands are before somebody gets hurt.”

“Is that a threat?” The guy crossed his arms and leaned back to rest on the next row of bleachers. He slipped a little but righted himself just as quickly. “Because I’ve been through worse.”

“Have you ever been through Hell?” Nico asked, looking him dead in the eye. “Ever felt like your blood is boiling and pouring out of your eye sockets, your skin peeling off the very bones of your body like a tender piece of meat? Thought about how it’d be like for your brain to be devoured by a worm, twisting around, and around, and around, looping in and out of your ears? Know what it feels like to have your intestines pulled out of your body and stuffed down your very own throat? Do you know what it feels like for your stomach to be wrapped around your head and suffocate you to death while acid pours into every orifice of your face?”

Nico leaned in closer, an eerie grin on his face. “Because that’s what Hell is. I can make you feel those things in a heartbeat, and you won’t be able to sleep for months on end. You’ll be crying for your mother, and your skin will crawl every time the wind blows at the nape of your neck. You think you’re ready for that, creep? Because you’re going to meet your maker if you’re not gone within the next three seconds, I can guarantee it.”

That did the trick.

Whoever the zombie guy was, he shot up out of his seat and ran across the room, disappearing into the crowd. There was a vague yelp, “Fucking weird what the fuck?!” as he fled with his tail between his legs. With the guy’s buzz and Nico dressed like a skeleton, he probably thought he saw the grim reaper. Fuck, even Jason himself got the chills thinking about the things Nico described.

He vaguely wondered if that’s how Nico felt when he was down in Tartarus, but Jason decided not to bring it up. No need to elicit the potential for more night terrors.

“See, I could’ve handled that guy.” Nico stood up and stretched. “I would’ve only sprained his wrist, in case you were wondering. I know how to control my own strength.”

“Better to do whatever I can to prevent anything from escalating.” Jason sighed. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“True, but you only came to this party because I’m here, right?”

“Wanted to get out of the apartment. Talk to some spirits, and stuff. This time of year the majority return to the mortal plane. They don’t go back until sometime on November third.”

“Do you want to go home?”

Nico shrugged, dumping his unfinished food in the trashcan nearby. “We can stay a little longer if you want. This spaghetti tastes like shit, though I guess that’s expected since you were supposed to be eating ‘brains’. They even added gray food coloring. Who the fuck adds food coloring to pasta?”

Jason held him by the arms, rubbing his thumb against the fabric of the sweater. He couldn’t help the smile on his face. Same ol’ Nico.

“I meant what I said, that I’d drop everything so you don’t feel ignored.”

“You really don’t need to,” Nico replied softly.

“We can go home, order some Thai takeout, watch a few Halloween movies? Maybe not the super scary ones though.”

Nico cracked a smile. “Just mildly spooky, got it. But what about Troy?”

“I’ll… tell him I’m leaving. This kind of atmosphere really isn’t for me anyway.”

“At least you’re aware. You fucking _suck_ at dancing, Jace. I actually felt second-hand embarrassment. _Again._ It was like watching a bear trying to stand upright.”

“Okay, _I get it_ : I have no rhythm whatsoever.”

“You really don’t. Maybe one day I’ll teach you.”

“Dancing, you?”

“I’m full of surprises.” Nico smiled. “But, we really don’t have to go. I don’t mind staying a while longer.”

“But I do. I’m a little tired anyway.”

“Well… okay. If that’s what you want.”

“Is this what _you_ want?” he asked, squeezing gently on Nico’s arms.

“I want to relax. Smells too much like pheromones in here. There’s also a mild stench of piss but that could be just some of the food.”

Jason laughed, and Nico smiled wider. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Hey!” Troy ran over to them, waving. He took a deep breath and patted his chest. “Man it’s terrible trying to get out of there. Jay, where did you go? You just up and left. I thought we were having fun.”

“Um, we were, but I’m a little tired, and Nico is too, so I think we’re going to head home now.”

“But you’ve only been here for two hours. Nico can leave if he wants, but you don’t have to.”

“He doesn’t drive. Taking him home and then coming back here would be too much of a hassle too. But thanks for inviting us.” He kissed Troy on the cheek. “I’ll call you?”

Troy stared at him longer than what Jason considered comfortable, and then glanced over at Nico who remained silent. He stared back at Troy, unblinking, and completely stoic.

“Yeah, sure.” He glanced between the two of them, waving, “I’ll see you two later. Have a good night,” before disappearing into the crowd.

“So that was a little weird,” Nico remarked. “Anyway, still want some Thai takeout?”

“Of course.”

As Jason escorted Nico out of the gymnasium, he thought he felt a stare at his back. He turned around, but nobody was looking at them in particular. It was nothing, or at least it was what he tried to tell himself, and not give in to the nagging suspicion at the back of his mind that Troy minded the departure a lot more than he let on.

  
* * * * *  
  


Nico knew he shouldn’t be so happy that Jason chose to spend Halloween night with him over Troy, but he couldn’t help himself. He drowned any guilt with pad see-ew and bubble tea while watching a family Halloween movie with Jason on one of the cable-free channels.

Things more or less went back to normal after that night. Hades had given him some cleanup missions nearby during November third. Some spirits refused to go back, wishing they could stay with their loved ones just a little while longer. It was heartbreaking, but those were the rules of death, and death doesn’t play favorites. Nico was glad most of them listened the first time. He wasn’t too keen on forcing lamenting ghosts back to the Underworld.

It was colder out the next week. A light drizzle was the forecast most days, not that Nico minded. It gave him an excuse to lowkey cuddle close to Jason on the couch because their heater still wasn’t working. Nico figured he ought to tell the landlady, but it wasn’t his apartment after all, and if Jason hadn’t done it yet, then who was Nico to bring it up?

Arguably, what he was doing was wrong, eating up all of Jason’s spare time. Troy wasn’t his boyfriend, but they were dating, and Nico shouldn’t delight in such small victories. If he kept this up any longer, or even when Jason and Troy became boyfriends, he’d feel like a little piece on the side, even though he knew Jason wouldn’t do that. His chivalry outweighed any sins Zeus may have passed on to him.

Or at least that’s what Nico wanted to believe.

Even entertaining the idea that Jason could be the type of person to cheat left Nico feeling all shades of guilty. Jason was responsible in all things, including the romantic aspect of his life. He ended it with Piper when he knew there was nothing between them anymore, so that had to count for something, right?

Knocks on the door startled him from the kitchen where he was putting away the clean dishes. Nico set a plate back in its place before he walked over to answer it.

Troy was standing there in a thick coat, a few freckles of rain on his shoulders.

“Jason’s not here,” Nico informed. “He’s at work.”

“I know. But I just wanted to return some math notes he left me.”

“Well I’ll let him know you delivered them.” He held out his hand for the notes, but Troy didn’t hand him anything. “Do you have them or not?”

“Can I use the bathroom? I’ve been waiting to go since I got off the transit bus.”

“And what if I hadn’t been here?”

“I’d piss in a bush. No big deal.”

“That’s gross.”

“So can I use the bathroom then?”

Nico eyed him warily before stepping aside. “Yeah, sure.”

He watched as Troy smiled at him, watched as he disappeared into the bathroom, and continued to watch during the flushing of the toilet and the follow-up of running faucet water. Jason would’ve told him if Troy was coming over. He knew how unexpected arrivals made him anxious. So then what the hell was this guy doing here, showing up when he knew Jason was at work?

Troy rubbed his hands together. “Man, it’s cold in here! Don’t you guys have a heater or something?”

“No, it’s broken.”

“In the entire building?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“You guys should ask the land-person to fix it.”

“We should, yeah.”

“But that’s not what you really want, is it, Nico?”

He didn’t humor him with an answer. “Do you want something to drink?” he asked instead, turning his attention to the cabinets. “I can make you some hot tea or something. Was going to make it anyway since it’s cold.” He really didn’t want to serve Troy any, but it was the hospitable thing to do.

“Tea would be nice, thanks.” Troy took off his coat and set it on the backrest of the kitchen chair. He sat down and hummed a tune Nico didn’t recognize. “This place is cozy, isn’t it? You keep it in good shape while Jason’s gone.”

“I’m not the one who pays the bills.” Nico set a kettle of water to boil. “It’s the least I can do.”

“That’s one way to look at it.” Troy hummed the tune continuously, glancing around at the tidy kitchen. “Nice cups.”

He looked to where Troy pointed at the counter: a box half opened with the bubble wrap spilling out of it. Hazel had gifted Nico a set of porcelain cups she had found in New Rome’s antique store, writing that she felt he’d be the type to appreciate such things. In all honesty, he didn’t really care, but it was from the goodness of Hazel’s heart, and he’d be an evil cruel monster to not accept her generous gift.

“Thanks. It’s a gift from my sister.”

“Sweet. They look a little worn though. Use them often?”

“No. She bought them at an antique store, but I was just going to use them for decoration, I guess.”

“Wanna try them out?”

“Not really.”

“Aww, come on, please?”

Nico huffed under his breath, and set the cups in the sink to rinse them and scrub.

“Tell me, Nico,” Troy began as Nico washed, “how long have you known Jason?”

“A couple of years.”

So, it was going to be an interrogation. Fine. If that’s the game he wanted to play, then so be it.

He set the cups on the counter when he was done, and asked, “What kind of tea do you like?”

“Black tea is my favorite. You have that?”

“Yes.” He fished through the cabinets and found an opened box of black tea; only two pouches left. The kettle screamed, and he poured the boiling water into the cups, along with a tea bag each.

The cups were a creamy color, with hand-painted vintage animals (rabbits, birds, deer, mice, and butterflies to name a few) on the bodies and a gold finish on the rim. The handles ended in a flourish. All the cups looked vaguely aged with purposeful crackle patterns, and he had to wonder if Hazel wasn’t duped at the store.

As beautiful as they were, he doubted he’d ever use them again. Troy probably knew that, and asked him to use it on purpose. Prick.

“Fancy.” Troy smiled, delicately handling one of the other cups (the one with the fox; how fitting) between his fingers.

“My sister likes this stuff.” He set down a small blue porcelain container on the table. “Sugar’s there if you want it.”

“I’m sorta half expecting some cookies or something. I’ve seen the food you make for Jason’s lunch. Sometimes I ask him if I can try it and he lets me. Delicious, and I mean that honestly. That’s why I was hoping there’d be like some baked goods you made.”

“Thanks for the compliments, but there aren’t any baked goods or cookies.”

“Now that’s not proper tea etiquette.”

“Good thing I don’t give a shit then, huh?” Nico took the cup with a cat on the side, blowing any heat away from the tea before taking a sip. He added one sugar cube, watching it dissolve in the murky water as he stirred it around. “Like I said, this stuff is decorative to me. I would’ve just poured tea into a regular cup or glass, but since you asked nicely for that extra finesse, here we are.”

By extra finesse, he really meant Troy was very quickly proving himself to be a fucking pampered brat and probably wanted to be treated as such by all who spoke with him. Jason would frown at his choice of words though, so Nico valiantly bit back his tongue.

“Extra finesse is one way to put it.” Troy smirked as he brought the cup to his lips. “I have standards.”

“As do most people.” Nico took another sip of his tea. Nope, not sweet enough. Milk. He needed milk. Jason kept a small creamer container specifically for tea in the fridge whenever he wasn’t in the mood for coffee. Nico would’ve just grabbed the entire milk jug, but then Troy would deplete it all. He settled for the creamer, and poured a generous amount of milk into his tea before Troy hogged it all up himself.

“I like this,” he commented. “This is nice. Never had tea like this before, so thanks. I mean, I have teapots and stuff like that at home. My mom likes to have tea parties during the spring. When I was little, I had to join in.”

“I’m sure that was nice.” Nico took another sip, then set his cup down harshly on table. “Okay, so, let’s cut the crap. I know you didn’t come here to drop off notes. Jason would’ve told me ahead of time that you were coming, or you could’ve gone to his work and dropped them off. It’s paper; I’m sure he can just fold them into his pocket or something. So why exactly are you here?”

“Pretty sure it’s obvious.” Troy sat back in the chair, crossing his arms. “You’re Jason’s roommate, but also his friend. A friend he seems to care a lot about. Sometimes I wonder exactly how much he cares about you.”

“If you’re insinuating that he’s cheating on you with me, then you’re dead wrong.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“But you like him, don’t you?”

Nico said nothing, keeping his face as null as possible. He wasn’t going to humor an answer. Troy smirk grew, until he broke out in a toothy grin. “Listen, I’m not the type to haze potential threats in my relationships. I’m casual about a lot of things. But I will tell you this now: I remember every last thing people have done to wrong me. I also never forget a face.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, just a fact. You seem like a decent enough guy. With that being said, I’m sure you’d hate it if somebody cheated on you.”

“I think most people would.”

“Then it’s safe to say I don’t have to worry about you, right?”

“Of course not. I’m Jason’s friend, and friend only.” No matter how much he wanted to be his everything, but now wasn’t the time to ponder on lost opportunities. “I’ll support whatever decisions he makes. But now here’s a fact about me: my family’s known for holding grudges. I never forget those who’ve hurt me either, and I especially make it a point to remember those who’ve hurt the people I care about. People like Jason.”

Nico stirred his tea absentmindedly with the sugar spoon. “He’s a good person—too good, in my honest opinion. And the reality of that is people like him get taken advantage of over and over and over again. So whenever somebody _does_ hurt him, it usually comes back to bite them in the ass.”

“And I’m sure you make it happen.”

“You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you? No, whatever the consequences, they brought it upon themselves. I don’t have to do anything. That’s just how the world works. Most of the time, anyway.”

Troy didn’t respond, so Nico added, “If you’re done with your tea, I’d appreciate it if you left now, please. I have to get started on dinner.”

“It must be nice,” he began, getting up from his chair, “for Jason to come home to a butler.”

“I’m not a butler.”

“We’ll you’re definitely not his secret lover either, and I know—I can _feel_ it, that you’re not just his friend either. So, if not his lover, then you must be a butler. What do you get out of this arrangement, huh? Jason works half of the week, and he’s at school most days. I’m dating him, and we’ll be boyfriends eventually. So are you… his pet or something? Because that’s what they are, things to come home to—separate from work, school, or dating. You even kinda look like a stray.”

Nico walked to the entranceway, and opened the door. “I’m his friend, no matter what you might think, _Troy._ A friend who I care about a lot. If that makes you paranoid, then,” he cocked his head to the side, “doesn’t that say you don’t think you’re desirable enough for him? The underlying problem isn’t with me; it’s with yourself. Insecurities are tough, but it’s a good thing people have talked shit about me for my whole life that I know every single one of my own and so nothing you can say will get under my skin, huh?”

Troy frowned, though he didn’t say anything. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. “I don’t want to fight with you,” he said as he slipped his arms into the sleeves. “I really, really don’t like making enemies. I think it’s stupid. But I don’t like things taken from me either. I trust that you care a lot about Jason, and you’ll support him with his life choices, protect him when I’m not around and stuff. Just do me a favor: don’t try anything funny. Guys like him are hard to come by, and I’m obviously not the only one who’s noticed. So when I get my hands on something valuable like him, I don’t like letting go. Not without an honest effort to keep him, at least.”

He said nothing more and disappeared down the stairway.

Nico tried not to think about it as he cooked dinner. One thing he knew for sure was that Jason didn’t see him as a fucking butler or maid, and he definitely wasn’t a pet. That’s what was the most aggravating: Troy believing that Jason lacked character and would treat people anything less than friendly or respectful.

When Jason got home an hour later, he smiled, sniffing the air. “Something smells good in here.”

“Decided to cook some salmon and vegetables,” Nico replied. “I would’ve made rice to go along with it, but I think we have that a lot.”

“You can never have too much rice.”

“True.”

“So how was your day?” Jason asked as he loosened his tie and hung up his coat on the rack. “You get a lot of studying done?”

“I got a good amount, yeah.” Nico pushed the cooked mushrooms around in the pan, watching the oils bubble on the black metal surface.

“Did you taste test whatever tea is leftover in the box?” Jason asked lightly.

Oh, shit. He forgot to put away the cups back in their inconspicuous location on the counter.

“Um, yeah.”

“It’s a good day for it. These are nicely crafted, though I’m not sure why Hazel gave them to you.”

“Honestly, I think she’s hinting she wants to have some kind of dinner party with me, but she’s trying not to be so blunt about it.”

“Might not be a bad idea. I’ll even be your waiter if you want.”

Nico smiled, though he didn’t turn around. “Thanks.” He sighed, taking the tongs to flip over the batch of asparaguses next to the mushrooms. “Actually, Troy came over.” It probably wasn’t the best idea to mention that, but Troy couldn’t just come over whenever the hell he wanted to mildly threaten Nico to stay away from his ‘territory’. Jason was a living, breathing person, not a piece of meat, and he deserved to know where his new relationship was possibly headed.

“He did?”

“Yeah. Said he had some notes he wanted to return to you.”

“But I didn’t lend him any notes.”

“I know. I sort of figured that out with how focused he was on me.” Nico watched the mushrooms sizzle next to the asparagus. “Made tea to be hospitable, and he saw those cups and wanted to use them. So I did, for that extra charm.”

“What did he want?”

“The way he was talking, I think he came over to stake claim on his ‘territory’, and wanted to make sure I didn’t try anything funny.”

Jason stood by Nico’s side, watching him. He didn’t look away from the stove to meet his eyes. “Did he threaten you?”

“I’m not scared,” he replied with a soft laugh. “People like that are everywhere.”

“But he came into _our_ home—,” and Nico denied the skip of his heart at the words, “—when I wasn’t here. He knows when I’m at work, and he knows you spend most of your time in the apartment. What did he say to you?”

“Jason, it’s fine.”

“No it’s not fine, Nico. I’m dating him, sure, but that doesn’t give him the right to threaten you. Does he think you’re trying to seduce me or what?”

The mental image brought heat to his cheeks. Nico was awful at flirting, and didn’t even know where to begin. Not that he’d flirt with Jason, at least not when he was with somebody. Even then, it’d probably go horribly, and Will would laugh at his inexperience. But that was something he shouldn’t even be wondering about. Jason was involved with somebody, and Nico had no right to try and weasel his way in.

Regardless, he explained to Jason about what happened during Troy’s visit. Nico still refused to look at him, focusing too hard on the simmering vegetables. He put them in a container and sealed it so they’d stay warm, then set it on the counter next to the container of cooked salmon.

“But the important thing,” Nico finished, taking the antique cups and dumping out excess tea into the sink, “is that he can say whatever he wants. You’re not that kind of person, and I have no reason to feel threatened by him. He’s not a demigod, and he can’t do jack shit to me, not that I think he would. He seems more bark than bite, honestly.”

“Troy still didn’t have the right to come over here and say all those things. I’ll definitely need to talk with him tomorrow. Not just for your sake,” he added before Nico could protest, “but for my own. I’m not a _thing_ to be owned, a _prize_ to brag about. Piper did that to me before—even if it was unintentional, and I’m not letting anyone treat me that way again, friend or otherwise. I can hang out with whoever the hell I want, and if they don’t trust me, then that says a lot already.”

“You’re breaking up with him?” Nico asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

“I don’t know. We’re not actually together, but I guess it still counts as breaking up, right?”

“I’m not the person to ask about these types of things.”

“Ah. Um, well either way, I’ll talk with him, and depending on what he has to say for himself, will depend on whether or not I want to continue dating him.”

“You don’t have to break up with him just for my sake,” Nico mumbled, setting the cleaned cups to dry on the dishrack. “If you’ve got a good thing going on with him, a friend getting in the way is hardly worth that.”

“You’re not getting in the way.” Jason took the other dirty dishes and placed them gently in the sink. “I’m not going to be the type of person that ignores my friends over a relationship.”

“I understand, but you also shouldn’t be the type of person to blow off your partner either in favor of your friends. If there’s anything I learned from being with Will, it’s that you need to find an even balance between the two. Otherwise, it might just spell out disaster on both ends.”

“For somebody who isn’t the person to ask about these things,” Jason smiled, “you sure give sound advice anyway.”

Nico shook his head, though couldn’t help but try to hide his own smile. “I’m just trying to think rationally.”

“As am I.” Jason took both containers of food and placed them on the table. “But, let’s not talk about that anymore. I’ll give myself a day or two to think about how to approach Troy. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Nico set two plates down and two cups of juice on the fabric place mats. “If that’s what you want to do, I won’t stop you. All I can be is supportive, and so, regardless of how things turn out, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you.”

His worries dissipated for the most part as they ate dinner. Jason complimenting him on the artisan salmon and vegetables had Nico rolling his eyes in good fun, but thanking him nonetheless. He didn’t want to hope that Jason and Troy broke up. It was an awful thought; he certainly wouldn’t want somebody wishing so hard for him to break up with his own partner, not that he would ever get that experience a second time.

Even so, Nico wouldn’t make a move if Jason ended up single again. Just the mere thought of rejoicing in his heartbreak made his stomach churn, and he figured, if he was so selfish to want something like that, maybe he didn’t deserve a chance with Jason in the first place.

  
* * * * *  
  


Jason did give himself ample time to think about approaching Troy. He pretended everything was fine in their math class the next day, and greeted him in passing on the day after that. Even during their next lecture that week, he still didn’t say anything about it. When lunchtime came around however, that’s when he decided it’d be a good time to bring it up. Gently, of course.

The garden they were sitting in was planted with various trees and flowers. One particular giant oak is where they decided to lounge underneath among the soft grass. It was the largest garden of the school with several smaller ones scattered around for a balance of buildings and scenery. It was smack dab in the middle of the science building and the art studios, and so had sculptures of both subjects meticulously placed within the various planters of flowers. A hill with a staircase led up to the quad of the campus, a beautiful and colorful mosaic squid sculpture at the base of the stairs.

“How long do you think it took them to build that?” Troy asked, pointing with his veggie wrap to the sculpture. “That’s a lot of tiles.”

“Not sure. I think it took maybe a month and a half. I do know it took forever to move it because of how heavy it is. Heard it was a final project from a graduate student.”

“Damn, we’ve sure got some impressive students here.”

“We do.” Jason watched as Troy studied the art piece, munching on his wrap. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Fire away.”

“What do you think of Nico?”

Troy stopped mid-chew. He stared at the sculpture for a second more, then glanced at Jason. “Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity. He’s been a good friend of mine for a considerable while now. In fact, I’d say he’s my best friend.”

“I thought Leo was your best friend.”

“You can have more than one, or at least I do. My ex-girlfriend, Piper, is also one of my best friends.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve told me about her.” He swallowed whatever was in his mouth, before continuing, “That’s pretty lucky, remaining friends with your ex. She doesn’t get jealous, does she?”

“She can, but not over me, at least not anymore; that feeling’s long gone. She has somebody now, and I’ve never seen her happier. Piper and I got together for the wrong reasons, and we’re closer now than we ever were as a couple. Friends was really the best relationship for us.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s your way of saying you’re breaking up with me.”

Jason shook his head. “No, it’s not. But I am curious: are you the jealous type too?”

Troy sighed before taking another large bite of his wrap. “Depends I guess,” he admitted between chewing. “Most of the time I’m not. I’ve had good friends go through bad breakups because they were cheated on though. I don’t want that to happen to me, and thankfully it hasn’t; my relationships were always faithful as hell. But still, it’s hard to get rid of that nagging feeling that I could be next.”

“Mm, I see.”

“If there’s something you gotta get off your chest, might as well say it. I know this conversation is leading somewhere. Beating around the bush gets irritating pretty fast.”

“Well, alright.” Jason watched a sparrow pick at the ground a few feet away from them. “Are you jealous of Nico?”

“He told you, didn’t he?”

“That you visited? Yes, he did, and I’m glad because I’d like to know who comes over to my place when I’m not there. It’s a mutual agreement between us: we don’t keep each other in the dark about potential visitors. So the fact that you dropped by without asking me first and blindsided him, well honestly I’m a little upset.”

“All I did,” Troy set the wrap down on his paper plate, stuffing his hand in a bag of baked veggie chips, “was ask him about the extent of his closeness with you.”

“You could’ve just asked me.”

“I could’ve, yeah, but then I wouldn’t know if you were lying to me.” He hummed as he ate the chips. “I’m sorry though, really I am. At that Halloween party, you just… ditched me to go home with him, literally. And what was that alpha male crap when that other dude was getting creepy?”

“What are you talking about?”

“People don’t notice their body language a lot of the time. But from where I was watching, you towered over that guy and your hands clenched into fists at your sides. The way you regarded Nico too afterward, it was unusually fond.”

Jason couldn’t deny that (the fond part anyway), and Troy wasn’t an idiot. He stared at Jason, probably waiting for a response, but he couldn’t offer one up that wouldn’t be a lie.

“He’s the one, isn’t he?” Troy asked calmly. “The person you’re trying to get over because you’ll only ever be friends.”

No reply, so Troy added, “From the chat I had with him, he seems to be protective over you. I’ll admit, he’s got a pretty face and nice hands. Fingers long and slender like a piano player’s. His hair looks soft and fluffy too. Kinda want to run my fingers through it; he just has _so_ much. Hell, I’d date him just for that reason if I was interested. Must be nice coming home to him every day with dinner ready. It’s almost like he’s your spouse or something.”

“Well he’s not, and whatever you’re thinking, it’s not true. Nico is my roommate, but also my friend. The two of us have been through a lot, and that’s the reason why we’re so close.”

“Things like what, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Family things which I’m not going to get into because that’s his business, and I personally would just like to forget mine.”

“I thought you were an orphan?”

Shit.

“I am, but I did try to seek out information on my actual parents,” Jason smoothly replied. If he weren’t so practiced being under pressure, he was sure the conversation would’ve turned into a bigger mess already. “Long story short, my mom was a drunk and now she’s dead because of it. She left me alone in the woods when I was little and never came back. After that it was a long time until I reunited with my older sister, whether by chance or fate or whatever else, I don’t know, but I’m glad it happened anyway. As for my dad, I’ve only met him once, and he couldn’t care less about what I do with my life or if I’m even still alive.” Jason wasn’t even going to get into how Hera was the worst step-mother of them all. He wouldn’t even know where to begin with that.

“Shit, what the fuck?” Troy’s expression softened. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“It never came up. But the point is, a lot of my friends I’m close to have had more than their fair share of burdens in their past. Nico is one of them, and through hardship we grew close. He’s a great person, and if you feel threatened by him, don’t be. I won’t cheat on you with him—or at all in general, but I also won’t just stand around when you casually threaten him either.”

Jason paused, then added, “I like you Troy. Honestly, I do. I wouldn’t have agreed to go out with you if I didn’t. But if you want this to work, you have to trust me. I’m sorry about the Halloween party; that was my fault—you’re right. I could’ve taken him home and then come back. If you want me to make it up to you, I’ll do it. No problem. All I ask is that you leave Nico out of this.”

Troy’s silence as he stared was a bit unnerving. Then he smiled, and nodded. “Okay, that’s fine. I’m sorry again, and I won’t show up unannounced anymore.”

“Thank you.”

“So, like you meant it about making it up to me?”

“I did, yes. Nothing like skydiving or going in a submarine or something though. I think that might be a little much.”

“Don’t worry,” Troy said with a laugh, “it’s nothing like that. But I do have a request.”

“Yes?”

“You doing anything for Thanksgiving?”

“Well, last I heard, my friends and I were going to have dinner together, and my sister will be there. Why?”

“Let me join you guys this year.” Troy scooted closer. “My family Thanksgiving dinners are boring, and half the time they go on vacation somewhere, whether I’m at home or not. This year they decided to go to the Caribbean, so I’ll be by myself. Can I join you and your friends?”

Oh boy, how was he going to explain this to everyone? Last he knew, Thanksgiving was going to take place in New Rome for them, and Jason couldn’t very well invite him over into the demigod world.

“I’ll, um, sure,” he said, before quickly adding, “I’ll find out what’s going on exactly, and then I’ll get back to you.”

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

A toothy grin spread on Troy’s face. “I’m getting excited! Man, I can’t wait to meet your other friends and your sister!”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed nervously, “I can’t wait for you to meet them either.”

He was positive Nico would be the first to give him an earful when he found out the news, if Reyna didn’t kill him first, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/26577601940) for chapter title.]
> 
> Hello again! It's been a good month or so since my last update. I apologize; school got hectic with final exams and projects, and that always comes first before my leisure time activities. :(
> 
> Jason, you lovable idiot. You keep digging yourself into a bigger hole because you can't just say 'no'. Things seem a little mild now, but that's because I'm trying to keep an even pace for a Big Thing that's going to happen within the next couple of chapters. Is the thing being Jason and Nico finally become a couple? Well, not quite. You'll see....
> 
> Troy's starting to lose his chill just a little bit, but next chapter, I don't think you'll be able to blame him much, or at the very least, you'll understand where he's coming from, if you haven't yet already with the events from this chapter alone.
> 
> I wish you all a very Merry Christmas this weekend, and if you don't celebrate it, then I wish you a wonderful weekend anyway!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	72. Epanorthosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **epanorthosis**  
>  [ep·uh·nor·THOH·sis] _English_  
>  (n.) taking back or correcting one's words even while saying them; thinking better of saying something

**The story so far…**

Jason and Nico attend the campus Halloween party to get out of the house. It’s short-lived, however, after a semi-drunken attendee gives Nico unwanted advances. Troy isn’t too happy they left so early and ditched him to go home. Later, he has a less than friendly visit with Nico at the apartment when Jason’s at work, suspicious of the true nature of their relationship, to which Nico shoots down all accusations. An upset Jason finds out, and has a confrontation with Troy to get to the bottom of things. Troy apologizes for being paranoid and out of line, and Jason comes to terms that he wasn’t as fair as he could’ve been with him at the Halloween party. He lets Troy know he’s willing to make up for it, but isn’t prepared for his answer: if he can spend Thanksgiving weekend with him and his other friends.

**Onward.**

* * *

Troy’s request weighed on Jason’s mind the entire day. When he got home, he knew he had to tell Nico immediately and not surprise him the day before they actually left. That wouldn’t end well. Not wanting to ruin their dinner however, Jason relayed the situation to him afterward, just as they were about to watch something on the couch.

“Do you even realize how dangerous that is?!” Nico paced around the living room, shaking his head. “Grace, why would you want to expose a regular mortal to our world?”

“I _don’t._ ”

“Then _why_ are you even asking?”

“Because he’ll be alone this year. His parents are going on vacation, and I’m sure his other friends are busy too. And it’s not like I said for sure he could come. I said I’ll ask first.”

Nico huffed out a deep sigh, rubbing his temple. “He sure is demanding.”

“I think it’s just loneliness.”

“Even so, you can’t invite him.”

“Why not?”

“This is supposed to be a holiday for us and our friends—for you and Thalia, more importantly. You’re not even boyfriends yet and he already wants to meet her? Is he going to propose to you next week or something?”

“Okay, no, that’s not happening. I think you’re getting too ahead of yourself.”

“Wouldn’t put it past him.” Nico crossed his arms and stared at the calendar on the living room wall. “I don’t like it; it’s too dangerous. You know how important it is we keep demigods a secret.”

“I know that, but we could always relocate to someplace normal, right?”

Nico glanced at him, and didn’t tear his eyes away for a quiet moment. “Ask Reyna,” he said with a huff, “if you’re really this determined about it.”

“It’s not like I’m super enthusiastic, but I’d feel bad if I didn’t even try asking. Though, I haven’t even told her I’m seeing someone.”

“Better late than never.”

Nico left the room with the excuse that he wanted to give Jason some privacy. Sighing, he turned on the kitchen faucet and tossed a drachma into it, murmuring a prayer to Iris. Through the misty screen, Reyna appeared, a book in hand as she lay in a bed, the covers pulled up over her chest. Her hair looked like a mess, and a few strands stuck to her forehead. Next to her, Piper was asleep on her stomach, though for whatever reason, her back was completely bare, the covers shielding the rest of her body.

“Um…,” Jason started dumbly. Reyna’s eyes were on him immediately. Never before had he seen her face turn such a deep shade of crimson.

“What the hell Grace?!” she hissed in a whisper, quickly glancing at Piper’s slumbering form before back to the screen. “This better be fucking important, a matter so dire that it will satiate the urge to punch you relentlessly in your finely chiseled face.”

He didn’t dare comment on the chiseled face part.

“Kind of is but uh, if you’re busy, I can—”

“Gods, hold on.” She wiped her hand across the screen, cutting off the connection. Jason stared dumbly at the faucet. His own face was warm, knowing he had just caught Reyna and Piper in the aftermath of sex. Nico would laugh his ass off at him, and say it was karma or something. He decided it was best he didn’t find out.

About two minutes later, Reyna’s portrait appeared in a new Mist window. Some kind of living room was in the background. Her hair was tied into a bun and she wore a loose purple shirt. It hung off the shoulder on one side.

“Do you have any idea as to what time it is?” she asked, a deep scowl on her face.

“Um, a little past ten in the night.”

“Correct. So why on earth are you calling?”

“I’m really sorry, Reyna. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything, especially if this was a special night for—”

“We’ve had sex before.” She raised a sharp eyebrow, as if daring him to pry more into her personal life. “You didn’t ruin anything. But that doesn’t mean I want to be caught indecent out of nowhere. I’m sure Piper would’ve ripped you a new one had she been awake or had you seen things of hers you weren’t supposed to. I won’t tell her what happened to spare her any embarrassment. So talk.”

“Ah, yeah um,” he coughed, clearing his throat, “it’s about Thanksgiving.”

“Did you forget where we were having it? I sent the invitation two weeks ago.”

“No, it’s not that. I was just wondering if there was space for one more?”

“I already added Thalia to the list.”

“Yeah, I know, and she’s not who I was talking about.”

Reyna huffed through her nose. “Then who?”

“One of my friends, Troy. Who I’m… um, actually sort of seeing.”

Her expression settled, though her lips were pulled into a line. “When did this happen?”

“Early in the new semester. I didn’t tell you before because it never came up, and I didn’t know how he felt about my friends knowing. But he doesn’t mind. This Thanksgiving his folks will be away, so he asked if he could join my plans.”

“He’s normal?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. Look, I know it’s dangerous—”

“Then why are you even asking?”

“Because I said I’ll at least ask. I didn’t say he was invited, only that I’ll get back to him on it.”

Reyna crossed her arms over her chest. “And what about Nico?”

“What about him?”

“I trust I don’t have to spell it out for you.”

Jason rubbed his forehead, leaning against the counter. “That’s not going anywhere.”

“And why not?”

“I have my reasons, but I’m sure you can figure them out.”

“You are aware that he’s over him for good, right?”

“Maybe consciously. But I don’t want to talk about this right now.”

“Well when? You’ve been dancing around—”

“Sssh,” Jason pleaded with his hands, palms up, “he’s in the other room, and I don’t know if he’s still awake.”

Reyna nodded. “Another time, but we _will_ talk about this indefinitely. As for your plus one, what do you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know, honestly. Does it have to be in New Rome?”

“That’s where we’re accommodated. It’s also safe and we won’t have to worry about monsters. You have another place in mind?”

“At the moment, no.”

She shook her head at him. Reyna bit the inside of her cheek, glancing at the ground. “How much do you like this guy?”

“I enjoy myself when we go on dates, or just hang out at the school. I want it to work.”

“Not exactly a solid answer.” She paused, studying him, before saying, “I’ll think about it and get back to you by the end of this week. And if I do figure out something,” she pointed at him, narrowing her eyes, “you’ll owe me.”

“Of course. I understand.”

“Good, so long as you do. Is that all?”

“Yes, for now.”

“Then I’m off to bed. And next time you’re going to send somebody an IM, at least make it during the day, alright? There’s no telling what would’ve happened had you caught Piper and I in a compromising situation.”

Jason cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as heat crept up to his face. “Y-Yeah, I’ll remember that next time. Uh, good night, Reyna.”

“Sleep well, Jason, and give Nico my best. I hope you know what you’re doing.” She wiped the screen away before he could even ask what she meant by that, though he had a couple ideas he didn’t want to ponder on.

Reyna kept her word though. By the end of the week, she had called him, though this time to his landline phone. She changed the location thanks to Piper. Her dad wouldn’t be home, so he allowed her and whoever she wanted to use their mansion in Los Angeles for Thanksgiving. Hazel and Frank would have to take an extra vacation day or two and make it up later, but Reyna said they didn’t mind.

“By the way, there’s been another change of plans.”

“What are they?”

“Percy and Annabeth will also be joining us. Apparently they were debating for a whole month on whether to spend it with his family, or hers. They couldn’t decide, and so asked if they could be with us, their other family. I couldn’t deny Annabeth’s request when she sounded generally interested in joining us. Percy has skated away from thin ice for the time being, so I agreed. Tell Nico about our newest additions, and I don’t think I have to advise you to tell him, like, _today_ , and not when you’re already in transit.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“It’s in your best interest to keep said promise. Remember, be there the day before Thanksgiving. It’ll give us time to get to know your… friend.”

“Please don’t scare him.”

“Hmm.”

Reyna gave him more directions and instructions before hanging up the phone. Jason told Nico about the new change of plans almost immediately after. He looked mildly annoyed, but didn’t protest. When Jason cast a concerned glance his way, Nico shooed him off, promising he’d be fine with Percy there.

“I won’t break, Jason,” he said during dinner. “Not too excited to hang out with him, but I won’t have to isolate myself either or anything like that.”

“Okay. I only wanted to let you know, just in case.”

“At this point I’ve learned to accept he’ll be at our friendly gatherings every so often. Nobody can tell him he can’t be there either. It’s unfair, and while I appreciate you, Reyna, and Hazel are looking out for me, I wouldn’t want Percy to be alienated. I know what that’s like, and I wouldn’t want him to feel like I used to.”

“Used to?”

Nico nodded. “Being with you all, and knowing you want me there—hell, even seeing Leo comfortable having me around, that means a lot. It’s lessened some of the loneliness, for sure, even if sometimes it still creeps up on me. So, thanks. But I don’t want to talk about that stuff. Let’s clean up here, and then maybe watch a movie or something.”

“Of course.”

While Jason was elated Nico didn’t feel as lonely anymore, he still couldn’t put the worry completely out of his mind. At the dinner, all the couples in their friend group would be there. It would only remind Nico of things he thought he didn’t deserve, things he wouldn’t ever get to have because of who he was.

If there was anything Jason could do about that, he’d make it happen in a heartbeat. Until then, all he could be was be a pillar of support for Nico, and hope his future was only filled with good fortune and happiness.

  
* * * * *  
  


It took a lot of effort to keep his mouth shut the day before Thanksgiving. Nico wasn’t too happy with Troy staying over the night, but they had to leave early tomorrow morning to make it to Los Angeles at a decent time. The only thing he had to look forward to was Thalia’s arrival. Nico knew for a fact Jason would spend more of his attention on her than on Troy.

Any attention taken away from him was a comfort. Selfish and unfair, but a comfort nonetheless. Nico wasn’t going to lie to himself.

He did feel guilty for being so jealous. Troy hadn’t really done anything, except try to lay ‘claim’ on Jason. But that itself was already a great offense, and not because Nico’s feelings for him were as vast as the Pacific Ocean. His guilt increased tenfold when Troy apologized for their confrontation, looking genuinely remorseful about it.

“I really am sorry,” he had said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re a pretty chill guy, and I was thinking, maybe we can be friends somewhere down the line?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Gee, don’t sound so excited.”

“Sorry, but I don’t really know you, Troy. I’m willing to try, but I can’t make any promises on how well we’ll get along in the end.”

“And if it’s for Jason’s sake?”

Welp, he got him there. Bastard.

“…I’ll try for Jason’s sake, then.”

That Thursday morning, Nico got up first to make everyone a quick breakfast. Jason would be driving, and he was sure Troy didn’t know how to do jack shit because he was so spoiled, so he figured the cooking duties were left to him.

Plus, they were still asleep. Jason, ever generous and considerate, let Troy sleep in his bed, and Jason slept on the floor of his room. Nico would have offered to share his bed with him, but he was sure Troy would immediately suspect foul play, and Nico didn’t want anything to ruin what was supposed to be a festive weekend, especially after they more or less tried to settle things between them earlier.

“Morning.”

Nico jumped as the voice greeted him in the kitchen. He scrambled to turn on the lights and found Thalia laying down on the couch. Her head was on the arm rest of the couch, and she tilted it back to look at him. “Did I scare you?” she asked with a toothy grin. A burly backpack rested against the leg of the coffee table.

“You could try harder,” Nico said simply, “but don’t.”

Thalia chuckled and jumped to her feet. “Been a while, di Angelo.”

“It has.” Nico went to the coffee machine and turned it on. “Would you like something to eat? I’ll make breakfast soon.”

“No I’m good. I’ll wait until you and Jay eat. Man, this road trip is going to be fun! Just the three of us, cruising down the California coast!”

“Um,” Nico watched as the coffee grounds blended with the water, “actually the four of us.”

“Four? Who else is coming?”

“Jason’s friend, Troy.”

“Really? He didn’t tell me.”

“It was sort of a last minute thing.”

“Ah.”

Nico watched the coffee brew as Thalia’s stare stuck to his back. Whatever she was thinking, she didn’t voice it. It wasn’t until Jason woke up moments later that her attention was diverted away.

“Thals?!” He walked barefoot into the kitchen. “You’re here already?” Jason glanced to the digital clock on the oven. “It’s 7am.”

“I’ve been up earlier.” Thalia held her arms open. “Morning, baby bird.” She was greeted with a hug, to which she smiled and patted Jason’s back. “So Nico here tells me we’ll have a plus one on our road trip?”

“Oh, yeah, my friend Troy,” Jason replied, releasing her from his embrace. “His family’s on vacation, and he asked if he could join us. I cleared it with Reyna and she said it was okay. But the location changed for um, obvious reasons.”

“Gotcha.”

Nico tuned them out as they chatted at the kitchen table and worked on breakfast instead. Since they had to get going soon, he made breakfast sandwiches with egg, cheese, and sausage patties on wheat buns. He couldn’t very well make anything else. Originally he planned to use the enchanted picnic basket, but now that Troy was tagging along, explaining how he kept every meal at their required temperature for hours would be a pain.

“Hey, Neeks,” Jason greeted as he came up to his side. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Jace,” Nico replied without facing him. He cracked the eggs into the pan while the sausages sizzled off to the side. “Put some slippers on or you’ll catch a cold.”

“Sorry, I got too excited. I thought I heard Thalia’s voice from the room.”

“Alright, I _guess_ I’ll let you off with a warning this time.”

Jason hummed low in his throat. “Need help?”

“No, I got this. Just wake up Troy.” Nico slipped the wheat buns into the toaster. “We’re leaving at eight sharp, otherwise he can kiss Los Angeles goodbye.”

“Alright. Um, you sure you’re okay with him coming along?”

“Yes.” Nico lightly pushed Jason back with a hand, though he still didn’t look at him. “Now go wake him up.”

“Okay.”

He didn’t get much time to chat Jason up after that. Troy and Thalia got acquainted, and that’s also when Jason told her that they were actually seeing each other. She congratulated them, and then said Troy better treat her brother right, otherwise she’ll come after him.

“Don’t worry,” Troy replied, “I’ll take good care of your little brother.”

“You better. ’Cause if you hurt him and make him suffer, I’ll have to kill you.” Troy laughed, as did Thalia. “Yeah, I’m not joking,” she clarified with a grin still on her face and laughter fading from her voice. Troy’s smile immediately died.

Jason side-eyed her. “Thalia….” 

“What? I won’t _actually_ kill him, but he’ll never forget the sheen of my hunting knife either.”

“I think he gets it, loud and clear, thank you.”

Nico hid his smile, knowing it was improper decorum.

They’d be at Piper’s mansion for the entire weekend and would make the trip back up to Ocean Vert early Sunday morning. About four days’ worth of Troy trying to squeeze as much time and attention from Jason as he could. Nico tried to reason it was acceptable. Whenever Jason was home, which was most of the time, Nico got his fair share of attention anyway.

He rode in the backseat next to Thalia, the middle one taken up by the large lunch bag Nico brought for the trip. Thalia let Troy sit in the passenger seat up front as she had more comfort room for her long legs in the back.

“These breakfast sandwiches are delicious,” Thalia complimented Nico. “Shit kid, you know how to cook.”

“It’s a lot of practice, but I’m glad you like them,” replied Nico, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Nico’s food has no equal,” Jason added as he drove. He looked to the rearview mirror and smiled. “He can cook just about anything, and it’ll taste artisan.”

“You’re exaggerating, Jace,” replied Nico, his cheeks warming, hopefully from the sandwich. “I just try my best.”

“Well it is good.” Troy took another bite and nodded. “A lot of college kids I know can’t cook as well as you can.”

“Thank you,” was all Nico said, wanting as little interaction with him as possible.

From there they spoke of other things, or at least the three of them did. Nico remained silent for the majority of the ride, listening in on their conversation, or zoning out as he watched the forest or cliff side pass him by through the mirror.

About three hours from their drive, they came to a rest stop on the highway. There was a small motel, some shops, a little grocer, an information building of some sort, and the gas station. Down by the motel was the cliff side with a view of the ocean, pine trees lining the land as far as the eye could see.

“I’ll fill up,” Jason said as he parked the car at one of the gas pumps. “You guys can look around if you want, stretch your legs and stuff.”

“Well I gotta use the little ladies’ room.” Thalia took her seatbelt off and jumped out of the car. “Been holding my piss for the last half hour. I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll keep you company, Jay,” Troy said as he lifted his feet up to rest on the dashboard. “Too cold out there for my tastes.”

Of course it would be.

Nico said nothing as he got out of the car and walked around. He kept a wary eye on all the tourists to watch out for monsters, though all of them appeared normal. He took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air and walked over to the cliff side.

There was a ledge about six feet tall bordering it. Nico climbed up on one of the available steps and looked down at the waves crashing into the rocks below. It blew through his hair and tickled his cheeks. Resting his arms on the top of the ledge, he laid his head there and watched as the seagulls glided over the shore. He thought he saw a school of dolphins jumping in and out of the water in the far distance, though he couldn’t be sure.

He should be nicer to Troy, he knew that. But it was hard, especially knowing about the guy’s jealous streak. Troy had nothing to worry about though. Nico wouldn’t dare make a move, and if he ever gathered up the courage to do so, it’d be a long time down the road. Or during a foolish and instantaneous bout of idiotic and pathetic desperation.

And then what? How would that change their relationship? Would they still be roommates, or would it be called ‘living together’? How were they supposed to act out in public? And would they ever even consider getting more intimate?

The thought warmed his ears, and Nico shook off any threatening mental images of such a thing. He sighed, bringing the winged pendant in between his thumb and pointer finger. Jason had enough on his plate as it was. Dating his best friend would only give him unnecessary distractions and potential problems.

“What’re you doing over here by yourself?”

“Listening to the waves.” He glanced to his right where Thalia leaned on the ledge, staring straight ahead in the vastness of the ocean. “Sometimes I wonder how long it’ll take until they completely dissolve those rocks.”

“Might be like hundreds of years more.”

“Possibly.”

When he focused back on the calming scene below, Thalia asked, “Can I ask you an honest question?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Alright, fair enough.” She looked behind her, and then back at the water. “What do you think about Jason and Troy?”

Nico shrugged. “They’re dating. There’s not much to think about really.”

“Yeah but like, you’re his closest pal. So far I’m neutral on him. Don’t know the guy well enough to have a firm opinion. But I’m sure you already have one.”

He shrugged again. “Troy’s just there. I don’t think I have an opinion on him.”

Apparently that wasn’t good enough for Thalia, as she asked, “Then I’ll rephrase: are you jealous of the guy because Jason is dating him instead of you?”

Nico hunched his shoulders, though he tried to maintain his stony façade. “I’m not jealous—I don’t even like Jason that way. He’s just my friend, nothing more.”

“Okay,” Thalia started slowly, as if she wasn’t convinced (she probably wasn’t), “good to know. Thanks for taking care of him for me all this time.”

“You’re welcome.”

Thalia’s eyes bored into his side, though he didn’t face her. “Nice necklace,” she said. “Didn’t pick you out as somebody who’d wear those kind of things. Your sister give it to you?”

“Jason bought it for me for Christmas last year.” He let go of the pendant, letting it slip back into the collar of his shirt. “It’s simple enough, so I wear it most of the time. Don’t like flashy things.”

“Well you know what they say: less is more.”

“Yeah.”

She didn’t ask him anymore questions or badger him about his sexuality, to which he was thankful. Thalia merely stood with him watching the ocean waves, the light breeze their only company.

“I can’t always be there to protect him,” she began, “and so it’s why I asked you what you thought of Troy. I’m not done lowkey interrogating him, but from what I do know, I get the feeling Jason will bend over backwards for him maybe a little too much, and at times when he shouldn’t.”

Nico didn’t openly agree, even though it’s what he was thinking too. “I’ll look out for him, like I promised before. Troy hurts him even once, and he’s done.”

“Just don’t banish him to like, another realm, okay? I don’t wanna spook him that much—he’s only a normal dude at the end of the day. Plus, I call dibs on the first ass-kicking.”

“Alright,” replied Nico with a smile, “I won’t go overboard.”

“Thanks, di Angelo.”

They spoke no more of it once it was time to leave again. Nico remained quiet for the last stretches of their coastal trip. Troy spoke about all the hotspots they (and by ‘they’, he meant just Jason) could visit in Los Angeles. Thalia offered up some suggestions, though she did say she was going with them half the time. It wasn’t debatable, and Troy didn’t look eager to argue with her.

Piper’s mansion wasn’t in Beverly Hills like Nico had thought. It sat closer to the shoreline with a walkway down to the beach, from what he could tell in the distance anyway. Ironically enough, the mansion itself and its gates were Greco-Roman in style, and he had to wonder if Piper’s father designed it that way on some subconscious level.

Jason was the only one who knew the passcode to the keyboard on the side of the gates. They opened slowly to a long scenic driveway with tall Spartan juniper trees (also done subconsciously, probably) which ended at the foot of the mansion in a roundabout with a flowing fountain at the very center. A few cars were already parked there, and Nico could only assume the rest of their friends had arrived before them.

“No shitting way,” Troy said slowly as he got out of the car and stared up at the mansion. “You mean to tell me your ex is loaded?!”

“Yeah,” Jason said simply, opening the rear door. “She’s Tristan McLean’s daughter.”

“ _What?_ ” Troy looked at him with wide eyes, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re serious?! How did you two even meet?”

“Long story, which is for another day.”

Nico didn’t care to listen in on the rest of their conversation. He took his bag of belongings and walked up the large staircase. The door light was actually a chandelier and the door itself had to be at least as tall as a giant. Nico pressed the doorbell, assuming knocking would just be futile in the end.

Piper answered and gave him a big grin. “Oh you’re here finally! Hope the drive wasn’t long.”

“It was okay,” Nico replied with a shrug. “Is Hazel here, or Reyna?”

“Yeah, they’re in the living room. C’mon in!” Piper stepped aside and pointed to the left side of the foyer, explaining to just leave his bags by the entrance and they’ll be taken up to his room. He mentioned his sword was stashed in there, just so whoever was assigning rooms wouldn’t think to unsheathe it out of curiosity.

Even the interior of the mansion had a largely Greco-Roman influence (marble as far as the eye could see) with Corinthian pilasters evenly spaced along the hallway walls, oil paintings of scenery in between each one, and sculpted pediments above every entranceway. He had to wonder if Tristan was still in love with Aphrodite, or who he had known her as, and if so, he could only assume the mansion was made in her honor.

In the living room was a more modern setup with the center of the room sunken into a pit that accommodated couches, armchairs, and a coffee table. A wall screen television was set up where both Leo and Percy were playing some video game, the others watching or snacking on a large platter of finger foods.

Hazel was the first to see him. “Nico!” She sprinted off from her seat on one of the couches and hugged him tightly around his middle. He smiled and hugged her back.

“How’s it going, Haze? How’s being praetor?”

“It’s a little rough, but I’m doing alright. Reyna’s been helpful giving me some advice and pointers, and things like that.” Hazel kissed his cheek. “Where’s Jason?”

“Somewhere behind me. Thalia’s with him, and so is his… friend.”

“Ah, yeah. Reyna told me he’d bring his friend. Troy, right?”

Nico nodded. Just as he did, Jason and Thalia walked into the living room. Troy was chatting up Piper vividly, apparently excited and honored that he was in the household of a celebrity. Piper smiled, though it looked a little strained. Nico could only guess as to what she was thinking.

Like a good not-boyfriend, Jason introduced everyone to Troy, though he didn’t address him as anything other than his friend. It made Nico a little happy to hear it, and then he felt instant shame when he noticed Troy’s smile falling just a bit at the omission of their true relationship. Nico knew he’d feel the same way had their roles been reversed.

Percy only gave him a brief greeting, looking a little nervous.

“I’m not going to yell at you or anything,” Nico said as he sat down on the couch. Piper was giving Jason, Troy, and Thalia a tour of the mansion, though he himself didn’t care to explore it. Or at least not while the prickling of jealousy threatened to grow.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Percy replied. He cleared his throat. “Just um, ever since our announcement at the Olympic party, and discovering that you just stepped out afterward, I felt like an ass. Jason said you were fine, so I didn’t go looking for you.”

Nico sighed. “Well he’s not wrong. It didn’t bother me.” Not in the way he thought anyway, though that wasn’t Percy’s business. “I am happy for you and Annabeth though, truly. After everything you guys have been through, you deserve this.”

Percy grinned, though it was hesitant at first, his teeth showing a little between his lips. “Thanks, Nico. That means a lot coming from you. So, does that mean you’ll come to our wedding whenever it happens?”

“Sure, just don’t like, ask me to be one of your groomsmen because I have no interest in standing up there in front of everyone. Those ceremonies are long as hell and I’d rather be sitting down.”

“Okay,” he held out his hand, “you have a deal.”

Nico took it with a firm grip and nodded.

He watched Percy and Leo face off on the most recent _Smash Brothers_ , and when they asked if he wanted to play, he declined, saying he was good just observing. Maybe he’d play some other time since they were staying here the entire weekend after all.

Piper came back twenty minutes later with her little tour group.

“Your place is so amazing!” Troy remarked, his voice echoing in the large room. “My parents are well off, but damn, nothing like this.”

“Well I’m rarely here,” replied Piper. “My dad’s out of town shooting a film somewhere and that’s the only reason why we’re having Thanksgiving here.”

“Same. My parents are on vacation, so I asked Jason if I could tag along. I’m so glad he let me!”

“Yeah,” Piper gave Jason a look, “he’s very considerate.” She narrowed her eyes at him while oblivious Troy rambled on, and Jason gave her a sheepish smile.

For the remainder of the day, their friends chatted Troy up, though Nico knew it was more of a light interrogation, even if Troy didn’t see it that way or even notice. No matter how the question was asked, he answered it easily and happily, even with Reyna’s hard stare on him. The most surprising part, however, was when he took Jason’s hand in his, nodded and traded a focused look between each other, and said they were actually dating.

Nobody looked shocked, not even Percy (that in itself was the real surprise). Frank seemed to be the only one who had been kept out of the loop this whole time.

“What?” He looked around at everyone else, and when their expressions didn’t match his, he asked, “Did you all know?”

“Uh,” started Jason, “I kind of gradually told everyone I’m bisexual. Sorry, Frank. It never came up between us, so that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“Oh, well I don’t have a problem with it, Jason. And, um, thanks for telling me. I know it’s hard to confess these things. W-Well, _I_ don’t personally know, so I can only imagine. And um, stuff. Yet another thing admirable about you.” Frank gave a weak laugh, looking down as his face reddened. He cleared his throat, and looked up again. “I’m just—like _everyone_ knew before me?”

“Yup,” Annabeth replied. “Even Percy.”

“Hey,” he gave her a look, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Anyway,” Piper cut in, “congratulations on your new boyfriend, Sparky.”

“Yeah, thank, but um,” Jason scratched the back of his neck, “we’re not boyfriends yet, only dating.”

“But you two have been seeing each other since early September.”

“He’s just not ready yet,” Troy explained. “But I’m sure soon we’ll be able to make it official!”

After that, Nico tuned them all out. Again. The conversation was limited to how Jason and Troy’s dating experiences went since there wasn’t anything else to talk about (considering they couldn’t very well speak of demigod affairs in front of a regular mortal). Calypso seemed to be the only one genuinely curious about how their relationship was going for whatever reason. Everyone else, including sweet Hazel, only appeared mildly interested, though she was the only other one who kept Troy talking.

During the early evening, Nico announced he’d get started on dinner, and those who wanted to join in were more than welcome to. Piper showed him around the vast kitchen, and he swore he almost fainted. It had all the state of the art appliances and a large island counter in the center with four—not two, not three, but _four_ sinks there. Pots, pans, and other utensils hung from the silver pegs above the installment where soft lights were wired.

Reyna joined him in preparing dinner, as did Hazel. Everyone else remained in the living room taking turns with the video game consoles.

“Are you alright?” Hazel asked, seasoning some chicken breasts on a deep gray cutting board.

“I’m fine,” Nico replied as he slipped the pasta into the boiling pot of water. “There’s no need to be concerned about me.”

“But it doesn’t bother you that he’s here?” She turned her attention to chopping up vegetables for their salad. “I mean, you were looking forward to spending some more time with Jason this weekend, right?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged, watching the pasta sluggishly wilt in the water. “I can’t tell Jason he shouldn’t bring Troy. If he wants to invite him, I don’t have a right to tell him ‘no’ all because of my stupid feelings.”

“They’re not stupid, Nico.” Reyna took charge of the chicken as Hazel began to sauté the vegetables. She flipped the chicken over and began seasoning the other side. “I honestly wish he didn’t bring Troy along, but I can’t tell him ‘no’ either. If it was just his friend, then I wouldn’t care. Though I’m a little surprised they still haven’t made their relationship official.”

She glanced at Hazel who gave her a knowing look in return. Whatever it was they were thinking, they didn’t share it. Nico didn’t bother asking about it either.

“Well it’s whatever,” he replied. “I get to see Jason every day, but time spent with you two is harder to come by. I know you’ll want to be with Piper and Frank, but even if I only get a few hours with you this whole weekend, then that’s fine.”

“Piper and Frank will understand,” Hazel assured. “We see them every day back home. Speaking of which, I think she’s upset with Jason from the last look she gave him….”

Reyna hummed. “I can’t blame her.”

Sighing, Nico asked, “You all think he likes me, don’t you?”

“It’s a little difficult to not assume that. _You_ even think he likes you.”

“Well obviously he doesn’t anymore if he’s dating Troy, which is a good thing. If he did ever like me, he’s moved on.” Even as hard as that was to accept, Nico had no choice but to do so. His heart whittled away with every passing day, but if Jason even suspected he was causing Nico any amount of harm, he wouldn’t rest until he made up for it.

The only way he could make up for it was by dumping Troy and asking Nico out on a date, but he wouldn’t, plain and simple, nor would he ever ask him to either. Wouldn’t be very fair to Troy, and definitely not to Jason. Nico settled for being by his side as a friend, and that alone was already more than enough.

Or at least, it’s what he told himself when he got his own room that night, trying not to plague his mind with the fact Jason and Troy were sharing one down the hall. He knew they wouldn’t be inappropriate in somebody else’s home, but just the thought that Jason would sleep by somebody else’s side—something Nico considered _their_ thing—left the smallest of fractures in his heart.

_You’re so stupid, di Angelo. That life isn’t for people like you._

  
* * * * *  
  


Sharing a bed with Troy was odd, almost uncomfortable. They weren’t even boyfriends yet, for starters. But Jason supposed it was one way Troy was hinting at wanting to make what they had official.

He did, honestly. Aside from sneaking around to mildly threaten Nico, Troy had been a pleasure to have as company. He was a good kisser too, and he taught Jason a thing or two about making out. But maybe it was that naiveté of his—being almost completely inexperienced in romance _and_ sexual situations—that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable with Troy in the first place.

_It’s just my nerves_ , Jason tried to tell himself as he woke up the next morning and quietly slipped out of the room. _I’ve never gotten this far with anyone before. That’s all._ Troy was fast asleep in the king-sized bed, curled up on his side. They had cuddled last night, even kissed a little. While it did help with the warmth, all Jason could think about was how cold Nico must’ve been sleeping by his lonesome in an equally large bed.

He contemplated knocking on Nico’s door to wake him up, but then decided against it, fearing the sound would just wake up everyone else.

After his morning routine in the nearest bathroom, Jason traveled downstairs into the even colder first floor. He really didn’t understand why the majority of the house had to be paved with tiles of marble or whatever other kind of stone. Thankfully he packed for any situation and brought along his plain blue slippers and some dark fluffy socks.

The smell of coffee had him wandering into the kitchen. Nobody was inside, though the fancy coffee pot (more like a machine, really) was brewing. Jason peeked into the dining room, but nobody was there either. It wasn’t until he noticed the backdoor was slightly ajar that he found the early riser.

Nico was sitting on a cushioned patio chair overlooking the pool area: a strange splatter-like shape pool with ivory tiles around it and columns lining the perimeter. How many columns were there in this place anyway? Way too many. Not even Camp Half-Blood had such an excessive amount.

Jason shook his head, and walked toward Nico. His knees were brought up against his chest as he clutched a warm mug in his hands of what smelled like hot chocolate.

“Morning,” Jason greeted.

“Oh, hey,” Nico glanced at him and nodded, “morning.”

“Did you sleep well?” Jason took a vacant seat next to him on the matching patio couch. “Kind of cold last night.”

“It was, but Piper gave me extra blankets. They kept me warm.” Nico took a sip from his hot chocolate before asking, “How was your first, um, I guess sleepover with Troy?”

“Fine. He doesn’t snore, so that’s good.”

“Ah, yeah, that can be a hindrance.”

Nico focused ahead of him, the mug of hot chocolate still clutched in his hands. The cold early morning of November nipped at his features. A becoming rosy hue on his cheeks and nose were the reward. His bedhead stuck up in all sorts of directions, Jason almost had half a mind to run his fingers through it in retaliation.

“Started the coffee for everyone if you want some,” Nico mentioned. “I didn’t feel like having any, so I made hot chocolate. Would you like that instead?”

“I’m good for now, thank you. Any reason why you’re the first one up? I would’ve thought you’d sleep in until noon.”

“There’s a lot of cooking to do.” Nico shrugged. “Thankfully Reyna and Hazel went to the market yesterday to buy everything. The turkey will take the longest, and then we have a smaller ham. There’s a bunch of other stuff too. Annabeth has it all scheduled out so we can make the food in a timely manner and so we won’t have to reheat very much.”

“Do you need my help? I’d be happy to make something.”

“You can if you want. Reyna, Hazel, and I were going to handle the bulk of the cooking.”

“I think we should all pitch in. We have, what, twelve people to this dinner? I’ll take care of the ham, and I’ll also make some other stuff. Just tell me what ingredients there are to work with. Honestly, I’m sort of exited to be cooking such a big meal.”

Nico smiled, though he didn’t give Jason a glance. “Alright, you can help. Let’s make this Thanksgiving dinner as memorable as possible.”

Later, when everybody was awake, Reyna reminded them all about everyone’s duties for the evening. She, Hazel, Nico, and now Jason, would be the ones cooking the food. Everyone else had to wash the dishes, no exceptions.

“That includes our extra guest,” she added, nodding her head to Troy who was half asleep eating his waffles. He just gave a thumbs up in return.

Jason didn’t worry too much about leaving Troy to the company of everyone else. The guy made friends easily and was usually in a good mood. Plus, Jason was focusing on getting their Thanksgiving dinner cooked to satisfaction. He was in charge of the ham, warming an assortment of dinner rolls, as well as baking the pumpkin pie. Nico was handling the turkey and the mashed potatoes. Reyna was working on the stuffing along with some rice as an alternative, and Hazel was cooking an assortment of sautéed vegetables again, making the cranberry sauce, and baking the apple pie.

Of course, most of the food wasn’t started until later in the day. Nico’s turkey was the only one that needed extra hours of attention as he wanted it to be soft and juicy. He put the turkey in the oven around lunch, and that was when Jason took it upon himself to prepare the afternoon meal for everyone so Nico could rest.

“Mm, smells good in here,” Troy commented as he strode into the kitchen. He was the only one there as Jason took up lunch duty by himself. He knew he’d be tired cooking so much later, so he settled for making a variety of sub sandwiches. “You know it’s funny.”

“What is?”

“That all of your friends are sort of… I dunno. Like, not only do you cook, but so does Reyna, Hazel, and Nico. Even Leo and Percy know how from what they were telling me earlier. And the way you and your friends all talk, like the way you guys respond to different things about life and crap—well it’s just surprising to find people my age so mature. Your friend Calie, especially.”

“Guess it’s just different life experiences." _Considering_   _we’re demigods who’ve been in war and she’s an ancient Titan_. “Our little group has been through a lot in our own individual ways. We still fool around and stuff, but I think we’d all rather have some stability in our lives now.”

“I feel that. Speaking of stability,” Troy took a seat at the island counter across from Jason, “I was wondering when we’ll make it official.”

“Make what official?”

“Us. We’ve been dating since early September; nearly three whole months. When are we gonna call ourselves boyfriends? Because I like the sound of that on my tongue whenever I talk about you to other people. At some point I’d like to stop calling you just my ‘friend’ or somebody I’m seeing. I mean, I’ve already met your sister and your friends who consider you like family.”

“Soon, definitely soon.” Jason avoided looking up at him. “This is all new to me, and I’ve only ever been in one relationship before you. I just need a bit more time to get fully comfortable.”

When Troy didn’t reply, Jason looked up from the sandwiches. Troy’s face was relaxed, though he was studying Jason with meticulous attention. “And this has nothing to do with Nico?” Troy asked.

“No. I’d also appreciate it if this conversational subject wasn’t brought up anymore.”

“Fine, fine. Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

And it didn’t get brought up again. Troy became preoccupied playing video games with Percy and Leo, though occasionally Leo got bored and came into the kitchen to help with the Thanksgiving dinner. He ended up randomly cooking up an entire salmon and a large fresh lobster that was hidden behind a bunch of ingredients in Piper’s massive fridge. When Jason asked him why, he said it was for variety.

“Plus your boyfriend hates meat. Said he loves seafood and other fish though. You gotta think about these things, Cap.”

“He’s not my boyfriend yet.”

“Well what’s taking so long? You guys have been together for three months dude. Oh, wait, I think I know.” Leo gave him a look, a hint of annoyance in the intensity of his furrowed brow, though he didn’t speak to the obvious. Reyna and Hazel gave them a glance before chatting each other up again. The only positive thing about it was Nico wasn’t there, as he needed to use the bathroom minutes before. Jason sighed, and decided not to start up _that_  argument again with Leo.

Around six in the evening, the food was cooked to perfection, in Jason’s opinion anyway. He was ushered upstairs by Piper to change into more formal wear. Though he didn’t see the point since they were among friends, he had packed an outfit just in case something like this happened. It wasn’t anything too fancy: a navy blue dress shirt and some black slacks with matching formal shoes. (He had to call Reyna the day he had bought everything, as he didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to be looking for.)

Though he felt stuffy, he was sure Troy would appreciate it. As he walked out into the hallway rolling up his sleeves to below the elbows, he bumped into Nico. He was in a similar ensemble, except he was dressed up in all black. His hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail, bangs framing his face.

He glanced at Jason longer than usual and then quickly went to fiddle with the cuffs of his sleeves. “You look nice. Handsome, um, yeah.”

“Thanks. You look handsome too.”

Nico shrugged. “I look like I’m going to a funeral.”

“You can still be handsome at funerals. The person’s in a coffin and about to be placed six feet under. Kind of late for them to be jealous.”

A short yet genuine laugh escaped Nico’s lips. “I guess so,” he replied with a smile. “I’m just not used to wearing these types of clothes. Doesn’t even fit me completely. It’s a little long, but it was the best size I could find.”

“Well it looks good on you.”

“Thanks. Your own shirt looks like it’s screaming.”

Jason sighed and stared down at the fabric pulled tightly over his chest. Piper and Leo were going to tease him for the entire weekend. He just knew it. “Yours is too big, and mine is too small. Typical.”

“There should be a ‘one size fits all demigods’.”

“If only.”

He felt less awkward when everyone was seated at the dining table. Frank and Troy were dressed similarly to Jason and Nico, just with a maroon shirt and a cream one, respectively. Leo and Percy were dressed similarly too (white shirts), except they also wore vests (blue—obviously—and orange). As for the girls, they each donned something that looked comfortable yet formal. Even Thalia was in a similar ensemble (something about pants being nice but skirts having more leg room, though she kept her combat boots on). Like Nico, she wore mostly black and gray, sans for her bright red matte lipstick. Jason didn’t care to ask exactly what their clothing articles were called, but their skirts and stockings looked warm and their sweaters just as cozy. He supposed that was all that really mattered.

After all the food was laid out on the large dining room table and everyone took their seats (Jason was seated next to Thalia and Troy; he wouldn’t admit aloud he wanted to sit next to Nico), Calypso tapped her fork on the wine glass (which was just filled with juice), gathering everyone’s attention.

“Before we eat, I think we should say a little something. Not necessarily a prayer, but just things we’re thankful for. I’ll go first.” She folded her arms on the table. “I’m thankful that after being alone for such a long time, and I mean a _really_ long time, I’m finally around people I can call my friends,” she took Leo’s hand in hers, “and found somebody who’ll share it with me, and more.”

Leo grinned, squeezing her hand gently. “Yeah, well y’know I may not have a family like most people do, but the one I do have,” he looked to everyone at the table, “well shit, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. That’s what I’m most thankful for too. And Festus, if he were here.”

“I have a feeling we’re all gonna be thankful for family,” Percy commented. “I mean, that’s what I’m most thankful for, and you guys too. I’m also thankful that my mom found somebody who loves her and doesn’t treat her like shit. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“Well, I’m thankful that we’ve survived another year,” Annabeth said, though she didn’t go into detail, “and I hope that we’ll continue to survive as we pave our futures.” To Troy, that probably sounded like stress from the college life. But to everyone else at the table, they were just happy to make it two weeks outside of camps. That’s what all demigods wanted, and only few received.

“I agree,” Piper said. “But aside from my friends, I’m thankful my dad and I got some more time to spend together this year. Whether we do or not,” Piper smiled at Reyna, “I’m thankful I have somebody else I can share my time with too.”

Reyna hummed, her own small smile on her lips. “I’m thankful for the life I’ve lived—survived, actually. It’s taught me a lot, even though it was hard to get by at times. While I don’t get to see my sister much, I’m thankful she’s still alive, and that I have friends I can count on for support when need be. Of course, I’m also thankful to have found love when I least expected it.”

Piper giggled when Reyna took her hand, and Thalia grinned. “Shit, I didn’t know you two are a thing now! Congrats!” They gave her their thanks, and then she said, “All I’m really thankful for is being reunited with my baby brother after so long.” She gripped him by the shoulder. “He’s grown up so much, and I wish I could’ve been there to see it. But that’s in the past, and all I hope for now is that I get to make up for lost time as often as possible. Love you, Jay.”

A collective ‘aww’ from the table (which sounded a lot more playful than genuine) had Jason covering his face in embarrassment. “Thals,” he smiled, “do you really have to be so mushy? I mean, I love you too, but come on.”

“Gotta assert my role as your doting big sis somehow.”

“Well, I’m thankful that I’ve reunited with you too. I’m also thankful that I’ve survived this long after everything, and that all of my friends have survived too.” He was also thankful for the new memories he built with everyone, though he decided not to say it aloud in case Troy asked for an elaboration.

“And I’m,” Troy began, “thankful for a good year I’ve had, and that I graduated high school! I honestly thought I wouldn’t; I was kinda scared actually. But I’m also thankful for this guy right here,” he patted Jason’s arm, “because he’s honestly the sweetest dude I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks, Troy.” Jason only smiled, as he didn’t know how else to respond to that. He would just sound like an imbecile no matter what he said.

“Well, I’m thankful for my friends,” Frank said plainly, “and that I’ve gotten this far too. B-But I’m also thankful for Hazel, because she’s amazing, a lot more than I originally thought.”

“Frank!” Hazel lightly slapped his forearm, giggling. Frank smiled sheepishly at her. “Oh, you’re so sweet. I’m thankful for you too.” She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “But I’m also thankful for all of you guys.” She nodded as she addressed everyone. “I used to think that I didn’t deserve what I have now, but you guys have been so supportive ever since I met all of you. Most of all, I’m thankful to have found Nico.”

Nico, who had been quiet the whole time, smiled at her before focusing on his empty plate. Hazel took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. “I thought I lost my family forever, and then I found you. You don’t know how happy I’ve been ever since then. I know I can never live up to Bianca, but I’ll try my best to be a good sister.”

“I’m thankful for you too, Haze.” Nico patted her hand with his free one. “And please, don’t ever compare yourself to her. I loved Bianca—love her still, but she’s gone. No changing that. You’re as much of a sister to me as she was. She can’t be replaced, but neither can you. I love you both equally.”

Nico looked to Reyna. “I consider you like a big sister too, and I’m, um, thankful you’re in my life as well.”

“Of course, Nico. Likewise, you’re a little brother to me. I’ll always be here for you regardless of what it may be about.”

“But also,” he looked down at his plate again, before lifting his gaze to everyone seated at the table, “I’m thankful to have friends.” He paused, looked away, and kept his eyes trained on the turkey. “By that, I don’t mean people who only want me around for convenience or for favors—because I’m useful—but actual friends who want me to have fun with them and include me in things because they actually care. I never… I never thought I’d get that—would never get to experience what that felt like. I know this sounds mushy or stupid or whatever, but it makes me…” he huffed, still not meeting anyone’s stares, “makes me happy knowing I’m wanted around.”

“Oh, Nico!” Hazel hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder. “That’s not stupid at all! Of course we want you around!”

“Yeah, Ghostbuster.” Leo leaned back in his seat. “I’ll admit, at first I thought you were creepy as fuck, but then I realized you’re just weird as hell in your own way, like the rest of us.”

“Gee, thanks,” Nico deadpanned, though he didn’t look the slightest bit annoyed.

“Who’re you calling weird, Leo?” Piper asked.

“Everyone with ears. C’mon man, you like seeing dudes fighting to the death with blood everywhere and shit for no reason, I feel more alive around machines than I do with actual living breathing people, and Aquaman _needs_ to have everything blue otherwise he’ll have an ulcer.”

“I don’t need to have _everything_ blue,” Percy defended. “That’s just a preference.”

“Dude, you literally asked Cap if he could make the pumpkin part of the pie, blue.”

“Well if you don’t ask then you’ll never get any answers.”

“To which I said no,” Jason cut in, “because one, we don’t have food dye, and two, blue pumpkin pie doesn’t look very appetizing.”

Percy clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Pssh, that’s because you’ve never tasted it, Jay. I bet if that pie was blue you’d still eat it.”

“If I was on my deathbed, then yeah maybe.”

Their conversation quickly turned to light banter which ended shortly after everyone filled up their plates. Troy was remarkably happy to have lobster and salmon, and he and Piper bonded over some vegetarian thing that Jason didn’t understand. He liked animals of course, but he liked eating meat just a tiny bit more. Best to stay out of that conversation he knew he’d only feel like an idiot in.

As promised, everyone who didn’t help cook had to wash dishes. Every last one. That earned a groan from Percy, though Annabeth reminded him the cooking took several hours and the cleaning would only take half that amount of time, maybe even just an hour. “It’s the least we can do, Seaweed Brain.” Reluctantly he followed her and asked about leftovers.

Back and forth between rooms to help clean up had Jason buttoning down his dress shirt halfway. He asked Piper if she could turn down the heater, and she said she’d get to it in a few minutes. As he walked back to the dining room table to make sure everything was cleared, he caught Nico slipping out through the backdoor. Out of curiosity he followed him where he found Nico at the farther edge of the patio, closer to the pool. The only light source was from the few garden lamps lining the lawn and the lights from underneath the water’s surface.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Jason asked.

“Got a little stuffy in there, that’s all.”

“Sort of cold out here though.”

“Yeah, but I won’t be out here long.” Nico hugged his arms. “Fresh air is nice.”

“True.” Jason stood next to him, watching as a cricket jumped into the pool to meet its unsuspecting doom. “The meal didn’t remind you of what you had told me before, did it?”

Nico shook his head. “If you’re referring to when I told you I feel like I’ll never have what you all have, then no. I’ve just accepted it. I mean, I know I can count on you guys when it matters.”

“Still, nothing wrong with wanting love and affection from a romantic partner. Or a family of your own.”

“I know, but,” he shrugged, “it’s whatever right now.”

Jason nodded, though he couldn’t be sure Nico saw him. He caught sight of the winged pendant peeking out from underneath where the first button of his dress shirt was undone. It was endearing that Nico still wore it for whatever occasion. The thought that he considered it something immensely important to wear it often warmed Jason to his core.

“You know,” Nico started, “Hazel and Reyna aren’t the only things I’m thankful for.” He stared at the pool for a silent moment. “The thing I’m most thankful for hasn’t changed since last year. What I’m most thankful for, if I have to be brutally honest,” he glanced at Jason, “is you.”

“And I’m most thankful for you too, as much as I love Thalia and everyone else. I know you’ll slap me for being mushy, but, well I just have to reiterate that I never feel alone when you’re around. Even if we’re doing something completely different on opposite sides of the same room, I still don’t feel lonely. I was actually going to invite you to be my roommate in one of the letters back in the summer. I just never mentioned it. I figured you were busy with the camps.”

Nico shook his head and laughed under his breath. “That’s definitely mushy alright. But I don’t have the energy to slap you. The feeling of that though is, um, mutual.”

“I’m glad.”

As the serene silence settled between them, Jason thought of something else that was mutual, something they made an effort not to talk about since it happened. He knew he shouldn’t bring it up, especially not on such a long weekend. But it was never going to get dealt with otherwise, and he feared it might stew too long and cause a strain in their relationship at some point in the future.

It was especially concerning since Jason was highly suspicious that Nico had feelings for him. Things with Troy were bound to cause some tension, even more so when Jason and he became official boyfriends, whenever that was. Nico was his roommate, who he hoped would stay for a long time, and he didn’t want a misunderstanding to sour a perfectly good thing they had going. Most of all, he didn’t want to hurt him in any way, and the inkling of worry that he already had persuaded him to take a chance to sort things out and understand what exactly was brewing beneath the surface.

“Nico, I’m sorry to bring this up,” Jason apologized, “but it’s just been on my mind lately. And I feel like, maybe we should talk about it? Ignoring things never goes well for us, I find.”

“It doesn’t, but I don’t even know what you’re referring to.”

“I’m referring to that morning after you first came to live with me, and Will interrupted us.” He paused. “What… was that?”

Almost immediately Nico hugged his arms tighter, shrinking in on himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jason watched him, though he didn’t get a glance in return. “I’m not upset or anything. I just—Nico, we almost kissed that time, didn’t we?”

Nico didn’t answer him.

“Honestly, I promise I’m not upset,” Jason assured. “But it did sort of make me—and I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable or anything. I truly am sorry.”

“The moment got to us, that’s all. We were half-asleep even. I’m sorry about that too, so don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, the moment. Except,” Jason walked closer, and Nico finally looked up at him. His eyes were wide, uncertain. The cold air brushed rosy warmth on his cheeks and nose, “sometimes I find myself thinking about what would’ve happened had Will not randomly interrupted.”

“Nothing. Nothing would’ve happened. One of us would’ve pulled away first, because again, it was just a momentary thing. The sleep deprivation didn’t help.” Nico walked past him, his arms falling to his sides. “It didn’t mean anything, obviously.”

Jason caught his hand before he could get too far. Nico looked at it in surprise, and then back up at him. “Grace, what are you—?”

“Then what was that,” Jason pulled him closer, “that night at the Olympic party? Another thing we never talked about. When we were alone on the roof, what did you want?” He took Nico’s other hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “The way you were looking at me—”

“A m-momentary thing too.”

“So then,” Jason pulled himself closer, slipping his hands to Nico’s arms, “being this close to me back then,” he gently brought Nico nearly flush against him, his hands resting on the small of his back, “like this, it was also a momentary thing?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Obviously,” Nico replied, not looking at him. “I don’t know what it is you’re doing, Grace, but—” He took a sharp intake of breath when Jason cupped his cheek. Nico’s skin was warmer than it looked, and Jason’s heart fluttered when Nico placed both his hands on his chest. He expected to be pushed away, even get his lights knocked out, but Nico didn’t move, though he didn’t look at him either.

“What did you want that night, Nico?” he asked. “What was it you were going to ask me?”

“Nothing, nothing important,” came his whispered reply. “It was months ago, and that was—”

“Just another momentary thing, I know. But I can’t help but feel like what you wanted to say was, in fact, important.”

Nico swallowed, and he played with the first undone button on Jason’s shirt. “I was just going to ask you if you needed a roommate. But now we’re roommates so that’s why I said it wasn’t important. Excuse me for enjoying to be around you.”

“I won’t excuse you, because there’s nothing to excuse. But, are you sure that’s everything you wanted to say that night?”

A mumbled ‘yes’ wasn’t convincing enough. Jason gently took Nico’s chin in his fingers, lifting it so their eyes met. His cheeks were redder than minutes ago, and Jason swore his own face mirrored the embarrassment. He half wished he had some wine so at least he could blame whatever foolish thing he was doing right now on liquid courage and not on raw curiosity.

“Nico,” Jason started when he didn’t get a response, “we’re friends, as close as can be. But I think you and I both know that the kind of closeness we have makes others suspicious.”

“Then you tell me, Jason,” Nico circled his finger around the button, “what you think should be done about it.”

“I’m not upset.”

“I’m not upset either. Only confused as to why we’re even talking about this.”

“I don’t know anymore. I feel like an idiot now having ever brought it up in the first place.” Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head at him, though his visible annoyance melted away when Jason brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers. “All I do know, is that I don’t care if people think it’s suspicious.”

“Not even Troy?”

Jason shook his head. “Not even Troy. I told him I would never cheat on him.”

“And I would never want you to. You’re not that type of person.”

“I know.” He took a lock from Nico’s bangs between his fingers. “I’d rather die than be anything like my father. Because of his selfish ways, he caused a lot of people harm, even the ones he was supposed to love.”

“You’re not like your father, you know that.”

“Maybe not right now; I’m still trying to find myself. What if some of his reprehensible traits—not his powers, but things like his pride—can actually be passed down, and I have them without knowing? That fear is always nagging at the back of my mind no matter how hard to try to ignore it. But by the gods, I hope I’m wrong.”

“You have nothing to be scared of, and I’ll try to help you out however I can so you don’t have to worry about it so much. But, out of curiosity, exactly what trait are you afraid of?”

Whether on purpose, from some mind-numbing repetitive gesture, or the sorry excuse for being ‘caught up in the moment’ again, Nico’s deft, slender fingers easily slid one button back into its slit, though not before brushing against the bare skin of Jason’s chest. The foreign intensity of Nico’s stare had his heart and blood racing.

“I’m afraid to answer,” he replied quietly.

Nico’s finger circled the next button. “Then why are we talking about this?” came his whisper.

“We’re talking about this, because I want to understand what’s going on. I want to understand what exactly it is that you’re thinking, feeling. I need to know, because I can’t help but be curious, can’t help but wonder. Maybe I shouldn’t; maybe I should just ignore it, but it’s starting to kill me, and I don’t want to repeat my mistakes of the past. _That’s_ why we’re talking about this.”

In addition to the fact that he was simply giving Nico a window of opportunity for the truth, because he was too damn craven to take it himself.

_Do it yourself, Grace. When are you ever going to suck it up? You won’t deserve anything if you can’t._

“And what is it exactly,” Nico started, slowly, “that you want me to say, so we never have to talk about this again?”

Jason shouldn’t have started this conversation. He should’ve left it alone and pretend it never happened, like Nico wanted. He wondered if Nico was doing this on purpose so he learned not to make things a big deal when they didn’t need to be, cause ripples when the waters were perfectly still to begin with. And he wouldn’t, not ever again. Not when he was supposed to be with Troy, not sneaking out in the back with Nico, holding him so close, seconds away from another ‘momentary’ mistake that might leave his mouth, but for whatever reason, just wouldn’t.

_Coward._

“Uh, do you guys need a room or something?” a voice asked, tinged with nervous laughter.

Almost instantly Nico pushed away from him and crossed his arms tightly against his chest. Jason was too stunned to look like anything other than a complete moron stuck in the headlights of a freight truck.

Troy’s matching nervous smile fell into a deep frown as he narrowed his eyes at them. He glanced at Nico, though Nico didn’t meet his eyes in return. He simply slipped past them both and back into the mansion.

“I came out here to tell you guys we were gonna have pie,” Troy began, watching as Nico fled into the dining room and around the archway to the living room, out of sight and out of mind. Then Troy looked back at Jason, giving him a glare that could put Reyna to shame, “but it looks like you two already had a head start on dessert.”

“Troy, that’s not—”

“What it looked like? Yeah, sorry, not a fan of clichés.”

“I promise it’s not. Look, we can talk about this—”

“Oh you bet your ass we’re gonna talk about this. Just not this weekend.” He crossed his arms. “I like your friends; they’re a cool bunch of people. And I can tell you don’t get to see them a lot, including your sister. So, I won’t make things uncomfortable for you the remainder of the weekend, or Nico. But the minute we’re back home and alone, you better have an explanation, and not an excuse. Or is my fear I told you last time something I actually gotta worry about now?”

Jason shook his head as a wrecking ball of guilt and disgust crashed into him. “No, no no. It’s not that, I promise. And I understand. We’ll talk about it when we get back.”

“Good. Now let’s go mingle with your friends and have some pie.”

“Sure, of course. We’ll sit together.”

“You can count on that.”

What in the hell would’ve happened had Troy not been there? Jason didn’t dare let his imagination savor the possibilities. He supposed this was also yet another thing he and Nico wouldn’t talk about ever.

After what could’ve happened seconds before, maybe it was better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/24547539103) for chapter title.]
> 
> Yikes. That last scene there was sorta intense. Eh, I'm unsure about it though; I feel like they might've been somewhat OOC? -sweats- I'll let you guys decide, so I can fix it later in an edit if need be. ;;
> 
> Sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier, but I made it just in time before 2016 ended (on my side of the world anyway). Next year _Homebound_ will FINALLY end, though I can't attest to when. Expect sometime in spring, but don't quote me on that! Not much longer now for the breakup between Jason and Troy....
> 
> My goal for the year to come is to finish this fanfic, mass edit this story once it's complete, _maybe_ begin another one for a particular video game I adore, open up a Jasico prompt fic sometime in the summer, and get back to what I _should_ have been doing every day: drawing. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you all have a Happy New Year! Be safe, responsible, and many well wishes to you all for a better year in 2017! (This year has been pretty shitty, let's be real.) Thank you for yet another several long months of your patience, leaving kudos and comments, and just your general support overall! I love you dear lovely readers more than I can ever express in words. ♥
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update, and next year! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	73. Manqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **manqué**  
>  [mahn·KAY] _French_  
>  (adj.) having failed, missed, or fallen short, especially because of circumstances or a defect of character

**The story so far…**

Troy spends the Thanksgiving weekend with Jason and his friends at Piper’s mansion. The nature of their relationship is announced to everyone present, meanwhile Nico tries to keep his jealousy under wraps. After the Thanksgiving feast, Jason manages to find time alone with Nico. He attempts to discuss their almost-kiss and generally suspicious “platonic” affection, bringing Nico physically close to try and get the truth, once and for all. Unfortunately, Troy catches them and takes the situation the wrong way, believing Jason was attempting to cheat. Ironically, that very trait was something Jason himself worried about doing—considering Jupiter is his father—and begins to believe maybe he’s not as noble as he once thought he was.

**Onward.**

* * *

Jason wasn’t too happy to be home that Sunday of the weekend. For one, Thalia was leaving. Two, he’d probably have his first couple fight with Troy. And three, Nico was likely going to be awkward around him again after their little ‘incident’ on Thanksgiving night. The drive back up to Ocean Vert was mostly quiet for obvious reasons, with Thalia being the main source of conversation. He didn’t know if that was a relief or a precursor to something awful. Music from the radio was his only other comfort as he focused on the road along the coast.

Nico didn’t say anything the day they got home, and neither did Troy when he was dropped off at campus. Jason offered to give Thalia a tour which Nico opted out of, saying he was tired and just wanted to nap. There were no protests from Jason.

“You seem distracted,” Thalia asked as she took in the massive buildings and carefully crafted landscaping. “Something wrong?”

“I don’t even know where to start.”

“Oh boy. What happened? Something happened over the weekend, didn’t it? You wouldn’t look so spacey otherwise.”

“Um, well,” Jason sat down on a bench in the quad’s garden, “I don’t know what to think anymore I guess.”

Thalia sat down next to him. “Is this about Nico again?”

“Yeah, and Troy. I don’t even know what came over me.”

“Jason, what did you do?”

He calmly explained to her what he had done—almost did, and what he had been thinking, fearing. He left out a few minor details about Nico’s reaction to it, as he didn’t want to expose him to Thalia, no matter if she already thought he was gay. She’d probably consider what happened proof of her assumptions though.

“Welp.” Thalia leaned back against the bench, draping her arms on either side of the backrest. “I dunno what to tell you.”

“I confide in you, and that’s your answer?”

“Jason,” she gave him a glance, “you’re old enough to know what’s going on here. I trust that you’re old enough to make a choice you won’t regret down the line too. I’ve never really loved anyone, so I don’t know if being a cheating son of a motherfucker runs in the family, but if you’re that concerned about it, aside from very obviously wanting to fuck Nico—”

“That’s not at all what I intended to do.”

“Fine, ‘make love’ to him or whatever you wanna call it.” Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Thalia held up her index finger, silencing him. “Regardless of whether you even wanted to kiss him, I think that tells you what needs to be done.”

“Nico and I would never work.”

“Save it, Jay. You can tell me a million times he’s not—”

“I’m not talking about that. There’s just a bar that’s been set.”

“A bar huh? Care to explain?”

“You know I can’t tell you meticulous details.” Jason mimicked his sister and leaned against the backrest of the bench. A squirrel with puffy cheeks scurried over to a large tree. “It has more or less to do with being compared to this bar. The thing I’m afraid of is not meeting that when it comes to Nico.”

“I don’t know him like you do, but from what I’ve observed, I don’t think he’d do that.”

“Maybe not consciously.”

“So you’re saying you don’t trust him?”

“Of course I trust him. I’d put my own life in his hands and I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I don’t know.”

Thalia huffed silently. “Then I can’t help you. I really want to, Jay, but as hard as I try to be a good big sis, I don’t know much about this stuff. All I do know is that you seriously need to reevaluate your relationship with Troy, and whatever one you have with Nico. From what you’ve said so far, I’m beginning to get more than skeptical in your judgement, when it comes to that particular topic anyway. I don’t have our dad’s unfaithful desires when we let the heat of the moment win, so I personally would rather be safe than sorry.”

Jason couldn’t blame her for not knowing what to say, especially when he himself couldn’t make sense of his conflictions. For the rest of the day they dropped the subject, finished the remainder of the college tour, and then had a sibling’s day out in the city.

With Thalia gone again the next day, Nico was left as Jason’s company at home. As much as he wanted to sort out what happened over the weekend, he knew he should let it go for now so they both had a chance to stew on it.

After everything, Nico _had_ to like him. Jason would have to be a complete moron to still insist the feelings weren’t mutual.

His week didn’t go by as nicely as he wanted. Nico spoke to him casually, but resorted to keeping a reasonable distance when they watched TV in the living room or did anything else together, like buy groceries. Even Costco didn’t seem to invigorate Nico like it usually did.

Jason messed up, and he knew he’d have to fix it eventually.

What he also knew was that Troy didn’t confront him about The Thing. Yet. He didn’t really speak with him either, not even whenever they had class together or saw each other around campus. He wondered if Troy was doing it on purpose. Jason understood if that was the truth.

It wasn’t until Thursday when Troy approached him in the cafeteria for lunch that Jason got his answer.

“So,” Troy started, taking a seat across from him, “we’re going out on Friday.”

“We are?”

“Yes, we are.” Troy folded his hands on the table. “But first we need to talk about what happened.”

“Nothing did actually happen.”

“Because I intervened before it could. Who knows what would’ve happened if I was even two minutes later.”

“No,” Jason shook his head, “I promise I wouldn’t have done anything.”

“Jason,” Troy sighed, “just answer me one thing—and the _truth_ this time: is Nico the person you’re trying to get over? If so, exactly how deep do your feelings run for him? And please, don’t make excuses.”

Lying wouldn’t give him brownie points, but telling the honest truth might be too brutal as well. The latter option was still the right thing to do, no matter how much it might hurt Troy, and consequently, Jason himself.

“It was just a crush at first,” he started quietly, “but the more I got to know him, the worse it grew, until it became something else I couldn’t have ever prepared myself for.” He internally winced when Troy shook his head again and sighed. “Most of the time I have a good grasp on it,” Jason attempted to explain, “but sometimes when we’re left alone for too long, I wonder about a lot of things.”

Troy hung his head. “So what you’re saying is,” he glanced up at Jason, “that night you wondered if you slept with him, would I ever find out, right?”

“No!” Jason reached out for his hand, but Troy gave him a look, and Jason retracted it. “No, I wouldn’t ever cheat on you or anyone else.”

“Except if it was Nico who you were cheating with.”

“He’s not like that,” Jason defended. “He’s honestly a good guy through and through.”

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t believe that, not with the way he was seducing you that night.”

“Nico was not—”

“ _Don’t_ , Jason, okay? I saw how he was looking at you, his fingers teasing the buttons of your shirt. Who are you trying to kid? Platonic relationships don’t work like that. Hell, I’m sure if you guys were anywhere else, he’d rip open the whole thing, buttons be damned. It’s almost laughable.”

“That’s an over exaggeration.”

“Is it?” Troy shook his head and slouched in his seat. “It’s already December, and you and I haven’t made things official yet. Are you waiting for Nico to gather the courage and confess to you already?”

“He doesn’t like me.”

“Jason, you can’t expect me to believe that _you_ honestly believe that. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have been holding him like that. The both of you looked like you wanted to fuck right then and there.”

“It won’t happen again,” Jason assured, trying to focus on Troy’s brilliant green eyes to prevent himself from thinking about Nico up against a wall or on his back someplace he wouldn’t dare name. “Troy,” Jason leaned forward, using his forearms for support, “I _do_ want this to work. How about this? Friday we’ll go on our date, like you said, and I’ll make it romantic.”

Troy narrowed his eyes in skepticism. Jason put on his best smile, and added, “It’ll be the date we make things official.”

“You mean that?” he asked after a worrying pause.

“Yes, I do.”

A tacked on silence made him uneasy, and he wondered if this was the end for whatever little thing they had going on. Then Troy smiled, skepticism gone from his face. “Okay,” he huffed. “I won’t forget this, but I’ll put it in the past. For now. I don’t like staying mad about things and I’m feeling generous today. Guess Friday’s a date.”

“I’ll do my best to make it enjoyable.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

The day became a little more bearable after the weight was lifted off his shoulders, though he did wonder if he was still rushing into things with Troy. When Jason got home after work, he told Nico about Friday, and that he didn’t know how late he’d be out.

“Well, I’m a heavy sleeper,” Nico said as he washed the dirty dishes from dinner, “so don’t worry about startling me or something.”

“I’ll have the key, and I shouldn’t be out that long.”

“But you did say your date tomorrow would be special, right?” He didn’t turn around, nor did he add on anything to what he was very obviously insinuating.

“Yeah, but maybe not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Hmm, we’ll see.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nico remained silent instead, focusing on the dishes and tucking them gently into the dishrack. “Four months nowadays is a long time to wait to make a relationship official, especially with teenagers—young adults, whatever.”

“I just had to be sure I liked him to be with him long term.”

“And do you?”

His hesitance beforehand probably spoke to the opposite when he said, “Yeah, I do.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

_For you. I’ve been waiting for you for a while._

“I’m scared of making a mistake,” he admitted slowly, quietly. “That I won’t be a good boyfriend, that I’ll hurt Troy in some way. I had already hurt both Piper and Reyna. They didn’t deserve that, and he doesn’t either.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Nico dried his hands with a dish towel, setting it back where it hung on the oven handle. “But, you will make mistakes. I don’t think Troy expects you to be perfect.” Nico still didn’t look at him. “Even if you do mess up, I’ll be here to support you, help you even, if you want it.”

“Thanks, Nico.”

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged, “what are friends for, right?”

_Friends. Of course._

“Right.”

Jason tried not to read too much into Nico avoiding his eyes for the rest of the night, or the morning and afternoon of Friday. They did eat breakfast together, and while Nico conversed with him like normal, he rarely made eye contact. It was worrisome, even when Nico did finally meet his stare as Jason left for his date with Troy.

“Have a nice time,” he said, a weak smile on his lips.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t be out too late. Monsters, and all.”

“I’ll be home at a reasonable time, I promise.”

Nico nodded, and then shut the door with a soft click. Jason sighed as he stared at the number 200 in brass beneath the peep hole. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that Nico was hurt about Troy becoming Jason’s official boyfriend. But he said he’d support him even if Jason somehow failed, so he supposed that was something to hold on to.

His date with Troy was simple enough, though he didn’t want it to be too casual either. As much as Jason enjoyed his job at the Italian restaurant, he wasn’t about to take Troy there. Instead he chose a cozy little place situated on the pier. While it was a family friendly, the majority of the menu was seafood, and so, it wasn’t very friendly on the customer’s wallet. Jason had to double-check he had enough money to buy whatever Troy wanted, and silently sighed in relief when he was sure his bills wouldn’t suffer.

“Well, since it’s a special occasion,” he said to Jason, smiling, as they stood in line, “let’s share a lobster and some crab. Calamari for appetizers would be delicious too. Your wallet won’t cry too hard if we have that?”

“No, it’ll be okay.”

Jason did feel bad picking out a lobster from the tank though. Each one had their claws bound together with some kind of dark tape. They huddled against a corner, their little beady eyes seemingly solemn. Troy chose the fattest one as it would have the most meat, but Jason half wanted to take it home and keep it as a pet, maybe name it Red.

“Animals are for eating,” Troy said, perhaps to reassure Jason it was fine, though the lobster, crab, and squid on their table looked anything but fine. “I still hate how a lot of them get tortured before they’re killed though. It’s beyond cruel and unnecessary.”

“But you’ll eat seafood?”

“Yeah. Red meat makes me feel gross, and poultry tastes dry to me. Livestock animals get treated the worst too, so that’s another thing.” Troy squirted some lemon onto the lobster, its white soft flesh simmering from its open carcass. Jason hoped Red was resting in peace. “Not to say marine life doesn’t get treated like shit either, of course.”

“No, I know.”

“Cheer up, Jay.” Troy plucked at the meat with a plastic fork. “If it helps, I don’t eat seafood unless I’m really craving it. And it’s not like they torture the lobster either. I mean, they scream when they’re put in a pot to boil—”

“ _What?_ ”

Troy held up his hands. “They’re killed first most of the time, don’t worry! It’s humane. The screaming sound is just air escaping the shell because it expands in heat. Lobsters don’t have brains, lungs, or vocal chords, and they’re not very receptive to most pain to begin with because they only have, like, very little neurons compared to us. I know that sounds awful, but that’s how it is.”

Jason ate his lobster slowly after that, wondering how badly it might’ve screamed or suffered in the kitchen. He considered for a moment being vegetarian, but he knew he’d probably break it in record time the next chance he had the option of chili cheese fries. Nico would roll his eyes at him, probably call him naïve, but suggest they could shop at farmer’s markets if it was bothering him that much.

Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about Nico though. Troy was officially his boyfriend, and such fixation on Nico had to stop once and for all.

He was distracted from thinking about him as the second part of their date was at the movie theater in the mall. Troy thankfully didn’t ask to scoot closer to him, though they did hold hands underneath the armrest every now and again. It was dark, and not many people were watching the movie they were, so he felt safe enough to do at least this much.

They both decided it was too cold to stay out in the city for much longer, so Jason drove Troy back to campus. He listened as Troy sang along to the song on the radio, pretending to strum a guitar. Jason couldn’t help but smile.

“You wanna come up to the dorm?” Troy asked. “Since we’re officially boyfriends, I sorta want to let the guys know.”

“Are they even there? It’s Friday night.”

“They should be—or, well if we hurry, we could catch them. I think they’re going out someplace.”

Jason agreed and walked with Troy to his dorm. He lived in the building themed with sea life. All the dorms were themed with different ecosystems: the ocean, forest, desert, jungle, swamp, and snowy mountains. The lobby of the dorm had a high ceiling with a painted wall facing the glass entranceway. On the painting was undersea life, filled with different types of animals like colorful fish, sharks, whales, dolphins, jellyfish, octopuses, and obviously, squids. The painting near the staircase looked like a beach with crabs, seals, and seagulls.

Being full from dinner, they didn’t use the stairs and opted for the elevator. The wooden walls had imprints of starfish, shells, and seaweed, and the gray floor looked like sand. The numbers above were shaped like bubbles—a circle with a smaller one pulling away from it—and even the handrails looked like coral. He wondered how much money the school actually had. Ocean Vert seemed to pay no expense when it came to design of their facilities.

Troy’s dorm room was on the third floor. Most dorms had a unit type setup with three or four rooms, two bathrooms, and a corresponding living room and kitchen area, perhaps for better privacy. Troy swiped his keycard (which had Seymour on it, a blue-green holographic stripe at the bottom edge) and when they got inside, his roommates were heading out the door.

“Hey, where are you guys going?” he asked.

“Out on the town,” one of them said. “I mean, you were going out with Big Blondie here,” he smirked, “so we figured you wouldn’t be back until late.”

“Did you finish your date already?” another asked, looking to Jason. “It’s barely eight. Or, is it just getting started?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ah, n-no,” Jason smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck, “nothing like that. I just came to drop off Troy.”

“You’re from another time, man,” the third said. “Such a gentleman. He’s a keeper, Troy. You don’t wanna come with us since he’ll be leaving?”

Troy only chuckled before waving them off with his hand. “No, I’m fine. I’ll browse the internet or something.”

“Well alright. We’ll be back before curfew. Maybe.” They waved goodbye, and shut the door soundlessly.

“Guess I’ll tell them when they get back,” Troy said, flopping down on the couch. He tossed his shoes off and turned on the television. “You don’t wanna hang out for like an hour? I don’t mind being by myself, but finals are coming up soon, and we won’t get much chance to date. I know you’re like, anal about your grades.”

“I’m not anal,” Jason replied with a smile, taking a seat next to him. “I just don’t like getting bad marks on anything. It’s how I was trained.”

“Trained? Man, did the orphanage smack your hand with a ruler or something if you got a B on an assignment? That’s fucked up, dude.”

“No, nothing like that.” Much worse actually. Being literally raised by wolves and a wolf-bred community to be outstanding at everything, you were killed if you didn’t have what it took to survive. But he couldn’t think of a reasonable equivalent for that. “I don’t mind too much, I guess. Accomplishing things makes me happy, though I do wish I could let myself relax more often.”

“Well you’ve come to the right guy,” Troy poked his cheek, “because I’ll help you relax any way I can.”

“Alright. I know I could use it once in a while.”

Troy nodded, and smiled. He stared at Jason for a while saying nothing, so he asked, “What? Something on my face?”

“No. I’m just,” Troy shrugged, “I dunno, happy I guess that we’re officially boyfriends. I like looking at you. The sweetest kind of eye candy.”

“Are you flirting with me?” Jason asked lightly.

“Maybe.” Troy scooted closer to him. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Well I think I’ve heard all of your pick-up lines, so I don’t know how bashful you’ll see me in the future.”

“Hopefully a few times.” He kissed Jason’s cheek. “But, now that we’re together for real,” Troy kissed the side of his mouth, “I can come up with new ways to make you blush.”

“I’ve got a pretty good control on my emotions, so we’ll see how that works out for you.”

Troy hummed, taking the sides of Jason’s face in his hands. “Mm, then I accept the challenge.” He pulled Jason closer, smiling, before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

One became two, two became three, and by the fourth, Jason had his hands on Troy’s waist as their gentle kisses gradually became less restrained. By what was probably the twentieth kiss, Troy had slid himself into Jason’s lap and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

He had very little experience with making out, as Jason had never done so with Piper, and had only done it once for a few seconds with Troy. That was the time Nico had caught them—no, no he wasn’t going to start thinking about him, not when he should focus on a very real and very good thing he had going on right now.

With a hum, Troy smiled as they continued to kiss, running his hands down Jason’s shoulders, squeezing his biceps. He pressed himself closer, ran his hands back up to the sides of Jason’s face, and gently pushed him down onto the couch. Troy mumbled something about glasses getting in the way, so he nimbly plucked them from Jason’s face, putting them on the end table next to the couch’s armrest.

His kisses were sweet, but controlled and ambitious, taking Jason’s bottom or upper lip softly between his teeth whenever he could. Troy tilted Jason’s head back, climbing higher on top of him, expertly slipping his tongue around wherever he could in his mouth. Jason thought he felt something hard pressed against his stomach, though he didn’t dare voice it, knowing full well what it could be, and feeling guilty he wasn’t as excited as Troy was.

It wasn’t until Troy’s fingers slipped down to unbuckle Jason’s belt that he said something.

“Okay,” he tried to say between kisses, “wait.” Jason held him firm by the hips and pushed him away slowly. “That’s going a little too fast.”

“But,” Troy caught his breath before continuing, “it’s been three months. You seemed like you were enjoying it too. Please? We don’t have to go all the way, I promise, but,” he gave Jason a deep kiss, his fingers slipping the button of his jeans out of its place and slowly pulling down the zipper, “maybe just a handjob, some grinding, preferably naked though? You’re already sexy with clothes on; I can’t even begin to imagine what you look like with them off. My friends won’t be back for a good two hours, and we can move to my room if you want.”

“No, this is,” Jason turned his face away from the kiss before sitting upright, pushing Troy away further, “not something I’m ready for yet.” He rose from the couch and fixed his pants. “I know sex is a big thing couples do nowadays, but I still need a bit more time.”

Troy huffed, running a hand through his hair. “You don’t wanna fuck me, but you’re more than happy to eye fuck Nico on a daily basis?”

Jason slipped his glasses on and shook his head. “Not this conversation again….”

“I’m just a little confused. You looked like you wanted to eat him Thanksgiving night. And why is it when he plays with your buttons, you let him, but when I do it, I immediately need to back off?”

“That was just—it was—the moment got to me.”

“And this one didn’t? We were building up something good there and yet I was the only one with a boner?”

“I’m sorry, this is just going too fast.”

“But if Nico sprawled out on your bed, on his back buck naked, and asked you to take him right there and then, hair fanned out on the pillow, giving you that half-lidded gaze with his legs spread, you wouldn’t even think about it, would you? I bet you’d rip all your clothes off and fuck him into the mattress until he couldn’t walk.”

Shit, that was a mental image Jason _really_ didn’t want to have right now. Troy probably did it on purpose too.

“I think I should go,” he cursed his voice for squeaking the first two words, “and I’ll um,” he cleared his throat, “call you.”

“Oh, my fucking hell.” Troy stood up from the couch and followed Jason to the door. “You were fantasizing about it, weren’t you?!”

“No, I was only—!”

“Actually, leaving is a good idea after all.” He opened the door, gesturing with his hand to step out. “And don’t even think about calling when you get home. I don’t wanna hear it anytime soon.”

“Troy,” Jason stood in the doorway, “we will get to do the things you want. I just need more time.”

“For what? Nico to confess he loves you by the end of the year? And if he doesn’t, then I’m Plan B?” Troy shook his head. “I don’t feel like talking right now. Please, just—man, I don’t even want to say anything because I’ll probably regret it later. I’ll see you in class.” He shooed Jason away before closing the door.

Jason growled to himself and banged the wall with his fist, cursing under his breath at how big of an idiot he was. Troy was really trying to make things work, and Jason was fucking it up over and over again. He’d be surprised if Troy even looked at him on Monday, let alone said hello.

With a guilt-ridden heart, Jason returned home. Nico was in the living room watching television, munching on some Oreos.

“Oh, hey,” he greeted, looking at him, “welcome back. How was your date?”

“Um, fine.” Jason put on his best smile, closing the door and tossing the keys in the bowl. “Ended it early. Troy wanted us to, I guess, sort of consummate our new boyfriend status up to a certain point, but I wasn’t ready for that yet. We argued, and so now I’m here.”

“Was he forcing you into sex?” Nico narrowed his eyes and walked over to him. “Because I will kick his ass if he did.”

“No, I promise. He didn’t want to go all the way. But even that much, I don’t know. It’s something I’m still not ready for.”

That, and if he had stayed any longer in Troy’s dorm thinking about Nico naked on the bed, Jason was sure Troy would never think about touching his pants again. Or even looking at him in general.

“And that’s perfectly okay. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I said I’d be supportive, no matter what you decided to do, and I’m sticking by my word.”

Jason smiled. “Thanks, Nico.”

“Don’t mention it.” He patted Jason on the arm. “Are you hungry? I can heat up a pot pie if you want.”

“It’s fine, thanks. I’m not too hungry for food. But I’ll take some Oreos, if you haven’t already eaten them all.”

“I ate like, maybe a row and a half.”

“Gods, Nico. Why?”

“Why not?”

His words unearthed a laugh from Jason. “Good point.”

As much as he didn’t want things to end between himself and Troy, if it did (and Jason was sure it’d be his fault it happened too), having Nico there to support him in his considerate yet slightly awkward ways would lessen the pain, even if only by a little.

  
* * * * *  


On Monday when Jason came back home from work, he told Nico that he and Troy spoke again like normal, that Troy decided to let bygones be bygones from their date. Still, Nico couldn’t help but worry that Troy would try to weasel his way into Jason’s pants again. Jason wasn’t stupid or that naïve, but he was inexperienced, and could potentially fall into peer pressure. Nico didn’t say anything about it though. Not like he wasn’t equally as naïve, if his history with Will was anything to go by.

Wednesday Jason woke up late and rushed out of the apartment to get to his class. His lunch was forgotten in the fridge, so Nico made it a point to make him a fresh one and take it to him on campus. Since living with him, Jason had left his class schedule pinned on the fridge by a magnet, and even a map of the university in case Nico needed to get a hold of him.

He made Jason something simple: chicken Alfredo pasta with a strawberry salad on the side, and a container of juice. He also packed two buttered bread rolls just in case. It’d hopefully be enough to sustain him through his work later that evening.

Finding Jason wasn’t much of a problem. Finding a shadow to slip out of was, as Nico didn’t want to cause suspicion or have mortals see what they should’ve been blind to. He ended up rising from behind a tall flowerbed in one of the gardens and followed the directory boards to the cafeteria in the student plaza.

A few people glanced at him, perhaps because he was wearing all black, or maybe because he looked a little too young to be in college, but he ignored them. His mission was to get Jason his lunch before it turned cold. Thankfully he spotted him sitting near a planter, reviewing some notes.

“This place is crowded,” Nico said when he was close enough. Jason looked up in surprise, though before he could say anything, Nico continued, “You forgot your lunch, so I decided to bring it to you. Made you some pasta instead.”

“Oh, thank you.” Jason took it with a grateful smile. “Sorry you had to come all the way out here.”

“I don’t mind.” Nico shrugged. “Gives me something to do. You eating alone?”

“No, Troy said he’ll join me soon. I’m actually waiting for him right now.”

“Ah, I see. Well, then I’ll leave you to it. Going to head home and take a nap or something. Have a nice day at work, and stuff.”

Jason smiled wider. “Thanks. You have a nice day too.”

Nico nodded, and then walked away. A part of him wanted to stay and keep Jason company until Troy arrived, but he knew Troy would only startup problems again if he caught Nico there. It wasn’t much of a secret that he wasn’t particularly fond of Nico (especially after Thanksgiving), to him anyway, but he supposed Troy hadn’t done or said anything because Jason wouldn’t have any of that.

It brought a smile to his lips, knowing Jason would continue to defend him even when he wasn’t there.

As Nico rounded the corner in the cafeteria, intending to warp back home from the shadowy hallway of the restrooms, he saw Troy talking with some other guy. He was too far away to hear any of the conversation, and normally, he wouldn’t even care to listen.

But Nico had perfect vision, and he was definitely _not_ imagining things when said stranger kissed Troy right on the lips, and Troy reciprocated, smiling.

Oh no.

Did Jason know about this? Of fucking course not, since when your partner cheats on you, they’re not going to disclose it out of the goodness of the heart. Jason did _not_ deserve this, not even a smidgen of a little bit. Nico didn’t know why Troy was doing this, or if he might continue to keep up the behavior, but he was definitely going to find out.

He waited until the other guy left, and before Troy could walk out of the hallway, Nico stood in his path.

“Nico?” Troy raised an eyebrow, looking thoroughly confused. “What’re you doing here?”

“Jason forgot his lunch at home since he ran out, so I came to bring it to him. Said he was waiting for you at the table, which is why he didn’t eat right away.”

“Yeah, we usually have lunch together. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Troy attempted to walk past him, “I have to keep him company.”

“Except,” Nico swerved in front of him, “you and I need to have a little chat.”

“Why? What could you possibly want to talk about? It’s not like I’m hoarding Jason’s time from you. I get that you’re his bestie and all, and I respect that.”

“You respect that we’re close but don’t respect him enough to be hooking up with another guy?”

Troy’s face paled, and he walked further down the hallway back to the restrooms. Nico followed him in, not intending to let him flee without a fight.

“So, you saw that?” Troy asked, not looking at him but hiding his face behind his hands. “That—it’s not—I’ll explain.”

“I sure hope so, because I’m about to knock your face in for what you’re doing to Jason.”

“Well please don’t,” Troy said, looking exasperated. “That guy you saw was somebody I had been seeing before the semester started, but he got busy so we ended things; he couldn’t set aside time for a relationship. Now he can and we started texting again, since a while ago actually. Strictly friends, of course. At least, at first.”

“So you were using Jason until this guy was available again? Are you fucking serious?”

“No! I wasn’t using him! I really, _really_ like Jason—I wanted to have a long-term relationship with him. He’s the whole package! Smart, sweet, responsible, a gentleman, he _cooks_ , and most obviously, hot as fuck. But I can’t do this anymore, keep waiting for him to be as invested in this as me.” Troy shook his head and turned to the sinks. “So, I’m going to break up with him tomorrow.” He glanced to Nico over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes. “And why do you even care?”

“Why do I even _care?_ How about because he’s my _friend?_ I don’t stand by idly while one of them is getting cheated on.”

“But now you’ll get to have him all to yourself.”

“Oh, are you fucking kidding me?” Nico shook his head, a bitter chuckle as his lip curled. “I told you I wouldn’t get in the way of you two. Do you want me to do some kind of blood oath or something? All I want is for Jason to be happy because that’s what good friends do. Unless he’s doing something idiotic that’ll have awful consequences on him or others, I’ll support him.”

“Yeah well I can’t trust him,” Troy said, shrugging and looking both regretful and tired. His smile was strained, and Nico expected him to laugh. He didn’t. “And that’s not a good thing to feel when you’re with somebody. It took more than three whole months of dating for us to become boyfriends, and even then, he only made it official to placate how upset I was with him after I caught _you_ two eye-fucking each other on Thanksgiving. He didn’t do it because he wanted to; he did it because he was on his way to the dog house.”

Troy took a deep breath and hung his head, arms on either side of the sink. “I’m breaking up with him tomorrow,” he started, “because I know he cares about his work. I don’t want this weighing on him when he still has a full day of class and has the evening shift at his job. At least he’ll have the weekend to recover.”

“You’re _dumping_ him,” Nico explained, feeling the anger bubble up inside of him, “because I caught you _cheating._ It’s going to take more than a whole weekend for him to recover from that!”

“No,” Troy countered, standing up straight again, “I was going to break up with him regardless if you caught me or not. This other guy, I told him I had a boyfriend, who was soon going to be my ex-boyfriend. The kiss you saw, that was the only thing we’ve done because I told him tomorrow I’d be single again. I’ve been thinking about it ever since the fight in my dorm. I will _not_ risk being cheated on. _Nobody_ gets to treat me with that sorta callous indifference, no matter how damn attractive they are.”

“Jason wouldn’t—”

“With somebody else? No, he wouldn’t. But with you? Yeah, I have a gut feeling he would if it was you, and my gut is never wrong.”

Nico couldn’t say anything to that, not when Jason had hinted back then being like Zeus was one of his fears, and not when he was sure at this point that Jason liked him back. As much as he didn’t want Jason to be heartbroken, he definitely didn’t want to become some little piece on the side—not that he would let himself in the first place, even for Jason. 

He wasn’t _that_ desperate for affection.

At least, he hoped not. It was something that was better left unanswered. Nico didn’t need to feel even more like a worthless piece of garbage than he already did.

“The fact that you’re not saying anything,” Troy started, “already speaks volumes.” He walked passed him. “Let me tell him. I’m already being shitty by dumping him, but it’ll be worse if he hears it from you.” Troy gave Nico a hard stare. “The way he is with you, that’s way too close for things to be simply platonic. I can tell he wants more than friendship with you, and vice-versa, even if you have the common decency not to get in the way on purpose. So don’t waste my time making excuses for him, or for yourself. I already feel like an idiot for ever dating him in the first place. Don’t need a reminder.”

He left before Nico could say anything else.

For the best, really, because he had nothing to offer that wouldn’t make him seem as equally guilty.

Waiting for Jason to get home later that night was nerve-wracking. Nico had a duty as his friend to tell him these kinds of things, but at the same time, it wasn’t any of his business. This was between Jason and Troy, and unless Jason asked for his personal opinion, Nico wouldn’t say anything.

Jason didn’t notice anything odd when he got home, or all throughout dinner and their usual quality bonding time watching TV. Nico couldn’t concentrate on anything regardless. He’d look awful if he knew about the breakup and didn’t tell Jason about it before it happened. What if he wouldn’t trust Nico ever again? Jason always made an effort to be honest with him, and Nico couldn’t do the same in return?

And what if Troy would plant lies in his head that Nico rejoiced over the breakup because then he’d have Jason all to himself? He may be selfish, but not at the expense of his friends. Not again.

So, the next morning before Jason left to school, Nico was there in the kitchen to greet him.

“Oh,” Jason smiled, “you’re up early.”

“Yeah, guess I couldn’t really sleep. Not nightmares or anything, just restless.”

“Well there aren’t any monsters to slay or somewhere to train, so I can understand.” Jason put his lunch together in a large blue insulated lunch bag. “I usually work out at the campus gym to take that edge off.”

“That’s good.” Nico crossed his arms, fingers tapping rapidly on his bicep. “Um, so,” Jason made a hum in response, “yeah, well… have a good day at class?”

_You coward. If he gets hurt, it’ll be your fault._

“Aww, well thanks, Neeks.” Jason slung his backpack on, and left his lunch bag to hang on his right shoulder. “You have a nice day as well. Thanks for yesterday’s lunch by the way. Eating your food is always a pleasure.”

“I’m glad,” Nico replied, trying to manage a genuine smile. Jason waved and headed toward the door, before Nico called, “W-Wait.”

“Yes?”

Nico looked at his curious and so very innocent face, his eyes bright and hair perfectly styled for the day. His glasses were crooked again, so Nico reached out to straighten them.

“Oh, thanks.” Jason chuckled. “I think I might need to see an optometrist. These glasses need to be refitted.”

“Sure, of course.” Nico swallowed hard, and then said, “But before you go, there’s something you should know.”

“Do we need groceries? The milk is halfway gone. I can stop by somewhere after work.”

“No, it has nothing to do with that. It’s about Troy.”

“What about him?”

_Here goes nothing._

“Troy’s going to dump you today.”

At first, Jason said nothing. His face remained confused but composed. Then he asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Yesterday I ran into him while I was trying to find a shadow to warp through. I caught him kissing some other guy, and so I investigated and—Jason, he’s breaking up with you. It’s not my place to give you details, but I couldn’t live with myself if I let you walk out that door without getting a head’s up first.”

“Hold on,” Jason looked to the floor, shaking his head, “how do you even know this?”

“Troy told me. He said he was breaking up with you, today. I don’t know when, but it’ll happen without a doubt.”

“Nico, I know he’s not exactly your favorite person, but he and I just became boyfriends. I doubt he wants to break up already.”

“I’m not lying!” Nico exclaimed. “And just because I don’t like him doesn’t mean I’d try to purposely sabotage your relationship! If you don’t believe me, then ask him. Hell, even ask him about the guy he was trading spit with. He was _cheating_ on you.”

Jason looked at him for a silent minute, then said, “I’ll be late if I don’t leave now. Have a good day, Nico,” before he closed the door.

Nico growled in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. Jason didn’t believe him. Maybe he didn’t want to believe him. He should be angry that Jason thought he was lying, but he couldn’t blame him. Nico had already lied to him before about the whole Percy thing. Why would this be any different?

He supposed it was normal. Every time Nico tried to help—to do the right thing—somebody ended up getting hurt. He just wished it was him like usual, and not Jason.

  
* * * * *  


It was difficult to act normal during his morning English class. Jason wouldn’t see Troy until lunch, and he had no idea what he was supposed to say. Should he even say anything? He didn’t want to believe Nico was lying, but Troy didn’t have a good reason to break up with him (right now anyway), let alone cheat.

Though he wrote down all the lecture notes from the white board, the information itself went in one ear and out the other. A few times Jason was called on to answer questions from the professor, but he was slow in giving out his responses. She commented he seemed spacey and that he should perhaps get better sleep. If only that were the source of the problem.

Lunch was a temporary minor relief, as he didn’t know if Troy would take that opportunity to break up with him. Jason ate his food without even bothering to wait for Troy, if only so he had something to do so it kept his mind off of what was to come. They were supposed to meet in the garden again. That itself was already suspicious since they only did that when it was warm out, and today it was cloudy and cold.

“Hey,” Troy greeted, once he finally did join Jason ten minutes later. “Sorry I’m late. I had something to do.”

“It’s okay. How was class?”

“Boring as usual.” Troy sat down on the grass to his right. He didn’t have any lunch on him. “So, Jason.”

“Yes?”

“I’m just gonna be upfront, because I don’t wanna drag this out. Wouldn’t be fair.”

“Upfront about what?”

Troy didn’t look at him. He stared ahead where the sculpture of Seymour stood. He blinked, and then glanced back at Jason. “I wanna break up.”

Jason swore he was halfway to upchucking what he ate of his sandwich.

“Why?” he asked, confused.

“Because I can’t do this anymore. I don’t trust you, dude. That’s never a good thing when you’re in a relationship.”

“I can earn it back.”

“Yeah well maybe I don’t wanna give you that chance.” Before Jason could protest, Troy held up a hand. “Let me say what I have to say, okay?” Jason didn’t reply, so he continued, “Our argument the other day was what did it for me. You’re not as invested in this relationship as I am. You say you won’t cheat on me, but that night I saw you with Nico, it was getting harder and harder to believe that.”

“I’d never cheat—”

“With other people, probably not. But with Nico? I don’t have a doubt in my mind you’d sneak around with him. I can’t go through that, not after what I’ve seen it can do to my friends who’ve unfortunately experienced it.” Troy shook his head, closing his eyes. “I won’t be next. Nope. I refuse.”

“You would hate it if I cheated, and yet you go and do it to me?” Jason accused, his anger underlying in his tone.

“So, he told you after all.” Troy clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Guess it doesn’t matter now.” He opened his eyes, his expression void of emotion. “Whether or not Nico would’ve found out, I still would’ve broken up with you today. And for your information, that’s all I did with this other guy: that one kiss yesterday, because I told him I’d be single by today. Jason, I want to say ‘it’s not you, it’s me’, but that just isn’t true. It’s both of us. I thought I could handle being with a guy who’s trying to get over somebody, but in the end I couldn’t. For that, I’m sorry. I underestimated how deeply your feelings ran. But at the same time, I’m your _boyfriend_ , not Nico. You should’ve made more of a genuine effort to be with me.”

“I have work, and I have school. I can’t see you every waking moment.”

“That’s not what I’m asking for.” Troy sighed deeply, his eyes narrowing. “Jason, I really do like you, okay? You’re everything somebody could want in a boyfriend: smart, sweet, a gentleman, you cook delicious food, responsible, considerate, and _ridiculously_ hot. But as much as you’re the ideal standard, to me that’s not worth getting hurt over because you can’t let your past love go. I like you, honestly, but first and foremost I have an obligation to myself.”

When Jason didn’t respond yet again, Troy continued, “Excluding the whole Nico thing, you really are a good boyfriend. But at the same time, it took three entire months of us dating to become official, and even then, that only happened because I was pissed at you! Like, you should want to become boyfriends because it’s mutual, not so I’m not upset anymore. You didn’t even tell your friends or your sister about us until I asked.”

“Not only that,” Troy added, because Jason was still trying to process the fact he was getting fucking dumped, “but you’re not very… I dunno, adventurous, I guess? Three months and the furthest we’ve gone was make outs, and even then they weren’t anything to brag about. I appreciate you wanna respect my comfort and everything, but even when I tell you I’m ready, you never act on it? You’re too vanilla, I guess. Or maybe just too inexperienced.”

“I’m not going to change how I am,” Jason finally managed to say, “just because I’m not—I don’t know—sexual or wild enough for you, since apparently that’s what you’re used to.”

“Yeah, I’m used to living in the fast lane, but I do like to slow down every now and again. Except, this is just _too_  slow in too many ways that it’s almost like I’m stopping completely. Overly vanilla, even when I don’t want you to be at times. Not asking you to change, though, since at this point it doesn’t matter anymore. You’re still hung up over Nico, which I don’t even understand why, and I’m not gonna give you the chance to make a mistake in another ‘moment’ of yours. I don’t deserve to be treated like that, and Nico—even if I’m not too fond of him—doesn’t deserve to be the other man. How is that fair to either of us? Hint: it’s not. If you’re not gonna respect me, then at least respect him, considering he’s been your friend for a while, or so you’ve told me.”

He paused, and huffed. “Bad things come in threes: first the Halloween party, then the Thanksgiving dinner, and what would’ve been the killing blow? I don’t wanna know, but I can only guess. Three strikes and you’re out, but I’ll make it easier on both of us and end it at two. We’re done, and that’s all there is to it. Just because you’re hot, doesn’t mean I’ll take disrespect and indifference sitting down. Your looks will only get you so far, and sometimes that’s not enough to overshadow the less pleasant things. I’m not that shallow, in case you’re wondering. I could date the hottest dude in the universe, but if he thinks he can cheat on me?” With a shake of his head, he pursed his lips. “Nah. Not worth it.”

Troy stood up from his spot on the grass, brushing the green blades off his pants. “I’m sorry if I sounded harsh, but I was being honest in everything I said. It was nice while it lasted though, and I hope we can be friends again somewhere down the line. But I also understand if you never wanna see me again too. Not like it hasn’t happened before. All I’ll say is that if you don’t do something about this Nico situation, I honestly don’t see how you’ll ever be able to date anyone else. You might hurt them, and maybe him too. I dunno.”

No response, so Troy added, “He’s such a lucky guy to have your heart, and he doesn’t even know it. I’m not gonna get in the way of that—not like I never had a fighting chance to begin with, huh?" He smiled sadly, and swallowed when Jason didn't say anything. “Yeah, thought so.” He gave Jason one last stare before he said, “I’ll see you around sometime.”

Jason watched numbly as Troy walked off and disappeared up the garden steps, not looking back even once.

Needless to say, the rest of his day was pretty much shit with a side of crap.

His couldn’t concentrate on his homework even in the quiet stillness of the library, and at work he forgot a few of his orders or mixed them up. His coworkers asked him what was wrong, but he said everything was fine—he just needed more sleep. Though, after such a spontaneous and blunt break up, he supposed sleeping for the next two decades or so would do him some good.

When he got home, Nico was cleaning up around the kitchen. The lingering smell of a pot pie dinner stuck to the kitchen like molasses.

“I owe you an apology,” was the first thing Jason said to him. Nico put down the dish rag and glanced at him. “I should’ve believed you. But, I guess I didn’t want to believe it because everyone likes me, right? Why would… somebody want to dump me?”

He didn’t look upset however. Sympathetic, actually. “I’m sorry, Jace,” came his soft response.

“No, I’m the sorry one. I should’ve believed you.”

“In your defense, I did lie about the Percy thing back in New Rome.”

“Yeah but,” Jason shook his head, “that was about yourself, not about me. You were trying to warn me about Troy and I didn’t want to listen to it.”

“Being dumped is something nobody really wants, so I can understand.”

“Still, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Nico looked at him, searching his face. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

“Maybe later. I’m tired, and I think I just want to head to bed early, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course. I’ll lock up and make sure everything’s off. Um, good night, Jace.”

“Good night, Neeks.”

That was the last thing he said before he got ready for bed and isolated himself in his room. Jason couldn’t sleep for a good hour, and so, spent time reading. But the words were gibberish, slipping from his attention on and off again until all the pages became blank. Troy’s voice rung in his head, the breakup speech sticking to his cranium word for word.

Cheater. Indifference. Disrespect. Vanilla. 

Might hurt Nico.

Might hurt other people.

Looks could only get him so far.

Not worth it.

He didn’t know how long he had been up, didn’t bother to check the bedside alarm clock, but all he felt when sleep finally embraced him, was relief for yet another distraction, and a grave for his misplaced emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/manque-?s=t) for chapter title.]
> 
> My first update of 2017. Happy New Year! ❤️
> 
> Well there it is. Jason and Troy finally broke up. See? I told you they wouldn't last compared to how long Solangelo did. (I'm not that evil.) Hopefully you all understand where Troy's coming from. I never intended to write him as a jerk, only as a person who won't let people mistreat him in any way. So, in that sense, I hope he garnered even a little of your sympathy, but I also understand if he didn't. It won't be the last we'll see of Troy, as he does play a part in how Jasico will happen, though not as big as some other factors.
> 
> Not sure about the title for this chapter.... In English it's pronounced with two syllables, and in French, one. I think the context it's usually used in is some type of profession, but it isn't always specified, depending on where you look up the definition. Any help on clearing up my confusion would be greatly appreciated. x__x
> 
> I have the next three drafts done, but I like to be at least five drafts ahead, so I may or may not take a break for a week sometime this month or in February. I don't know; haven't decided. Don't want to, but don't want stress either. orz;;
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	74. Induratize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **induratize**  
>  [in·DUR·a·tize] _English_  
>  (v.) to make one's own heart hardened or resistant to someone's pleas or advances, or to the idea of love

**The story so far…**

Jason speaks with Thalia about his worries of being unfaithful like their father, though her only response is that he’s old enough to make these types of judgments. He and Troy talk about what happened over Thanksgiving weekend, and Jason convinces him for another chance. Their next date, they become official boyfriends. Things get steamy at the end of the day, but Jason stops before things progress too far, resulting in an argument. Nico brings Jason his lunch the next week and coincidentally catches Troy chastely kissing an ex-boyfriend. It is then Troy tells him he’s going to breakup with Jason because he can’t trust he wouldn’t cheat with Nico. Because of a lack of trust, lingering feelings for Nico, and his “vanilla” personality, Troy dumps Jason before things get worse, leaving him a vortex of conflicting emotions.

**Onward.**

* * *

Jason took extra shifts during the weekend to cover the loss of a few people who were out sick with a cold. The days that followed, he diligently did his schoolwork and labored tirelessly at the restaurant. Every night he came home looking exhausted, but he always greeted Nico with a smile.

Nico, of course, was beyond worried.

It didn’t help things when they got a wedding invitation in the mail. Percy and Annabeth’s wedding, to be exact. Surely it’d weigh on Jason in some way that all his friends seemed to find some kind of happiness with another person (not that Nico would bring it up), yet his always failed.

Relatable.

“Still think they’re too young,” Nico commented as he and Jason ate dinner. “They’re only like, nineteen, right?”

“Yeah, but, people can get married starting at eighteen in this country. And if they love each other, then does it really matter?”

“Marrying that young is still a little much. They’ve only just reached adulthood. I think they should wait more, at least another year.”

“Well, next year they’ll both be twenty.”

“True. And I guess if they’re _really_ that happy, who am I to judge?”

Jason nodded, then went back to his lentil soup. “After all this time,” he said after slurping a spoonful, “you’re still okay with the whole thing?”

“I promise I am. The only thing that’s bothering me now is what to get them.” He held the card in his hand, watching as the kitchen light reflected off of the silver flourishes surrounding the names Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. “Do they have a place in New Rome already? Should I get them a house warming gift, or like just things they enjoy? Are they getting married this early because they lost some bet or is it because she’s pregnant?”

“Pretty sure that’s not why,” Jason replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. It was a small victory for Nico, considering Jason went through every day robotically since he was dumped. “They didn’t register at any baby store, though I think they might’ve at IKEA. I can’t be sure.”

“Does IKEA even deliver to New Rome?”

“Reyna mentioned that for outside businesses, New Rome has a private address. Some estate run by a Roman demigod or whatever and then it gets sent to New Rome.”

“What _haven’t_ they thought of?”

“Yeah, they’re pretty organized, aren’t they?”

“Definitely. But, IKEA might be too much. I guess I could buy them a throw pillow, and then just send in like, an Amazon gift card or something.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’ll probably do that too.”

Nico nodded, then set the invitation down. “Wedding will be at the end of January, so I guess we still have time to think about what we want to buy them.”

“That’s around your birthday.”

“It is, but I don’t think they knew about it. Speaking of birthdays, I never did get to celebrate yours with you.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t hold it against you. You were busy at Half-Blood, and you sent me books as a gift. Not like you forgot.”

“But you threw me a nice party last year.”

“Yeah, but,” Jason shrugged, “it’s alright. I don’t mind, really. I’m fine even if my birthday was never celebrated from here on out.”

There he went again, depriving himself of things he wanted, to be a person instead of a workhorse. Whether it was because of Troy, or some other reason, Nico wasn’t going to allow Jason to fall into that ditch a second time, not if he could help it.

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” he asked, though Jason didn’t look at him, but instead continued to eat his soup. “I know finals are coming up and stuff.”

“Well I was going to call into work in the morning and then come home and study. Why?”

“Because I want to hang out somewhere.”

“Neeks, it’s alright. You don’t have to do anything for my birthday.”

“This isn’t for your birthday. I just want to hang out with you. It’s been a while since we got to do that, like, outside of the apartment.”

Jason studied him for a silent moment, before saying, “Alright, tomorrow we can hang out. When did you want to leave?”

“Whenever you want. I haven’t seen the entire city yet, and what I did see of it was very brief. All I’ve been to was Costco, the grocery store, and your restaurant. I know there’s more than that.”

“You sure you want to spend all day out there?”

“Yes.” Because Nico knew it’d take Jason’s mind off his sorrows. It was more productive than working himself to death. “Let’s plan it now so we don’t waste time tomorrow.”

It took a while after dinner, and Jason was reluctant to organize their activities, but they did manage to make something work. The next day, they went out for breakfast in a cozy diner, similar to the one in New Rome. Afterward they went to the mall and watched a movie in the theater. They walked around a bit, randomly browsing the different stores. Jason bought a box of macaroons from a bakery for later. At lunch, they decided to go to the pier and treat themselves to some delectable seafood.

“I’ll pay,” Nico said when they reached the cash register.

“Nico,” started Jason, “you really don’t have to.”

“I want to. You’ve been paying for everything since we became roommates.” Nico didn’t wait for him to argue, but instead handed the cashier his debit card. Last week he had gotten his allowance anyway, though he doubted seven thousand dollars was considered normal. Hades didn’t fuck around. “This is one way I can pay you back.”

“Literally?”

“Yeah. So from here on in, I’m the one paying, okay? It’s Jason Grace Appreciation Day.”

The cashier handed Nico back his debit card and the receipt. Nico walked to a table next to the window where the view of the ocean and shore was visible a few yards away. As it was Saturday afternoon, the place was filled with people, but Nico had his sword in the car in case something happened. Jason had his ruler with him too, so he wasn’t very worried about a monster attack.

“That’s not a real holiday,” Jason said as he sat down across from Nico. The table was wooden as were the seats. A decorative fishing net with shells hung above them. Nico supposed it was an aesthetic thing.

“Well it’s now an official holiday to me,” Nico countered, “and the best thing about it is that it can be any day of the year. So like, even every day works.”

For the first time since Troy dumped him, Jason laughed. It was absolute music to Nico’s ears. “I think every day might be bit too much.”

“Perhaps, but it’s still something I don’t mind. Doesn’t have to be grand every day either. Like even little things count as celebration.”

“Mm.” Jason looked out the window, arm propped up on the table, his head resting in his hand. “I know the real reason you’re doing this,” he started after several quiet moments, “is because you’re trying to cheer me up.”

“And that’s bad?”

“No, just that I can’t believe I was so obvious.”

“When you work like a pack animal, of course I’m going to worry. Doesn’t help that you started consuming your time with both your job and school when you were supposed to have a more relaxing ‘normal’ life.” Nico picked at a napkin, and stared up at the fishing net. An abalone shell hung within it, the interior iridescent. “You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want. But I am here for you. Always will be.”

Jason didn’t say anything. Nico went to go get their drinks instead, and as he was serving them, their number got called. He carefully balanced the two trays in his arms and placed them softly on the table when he returned.

It wasn’t until they were halfway through their calamari that Jason said, “I liked Troy, but maybe not as much as I should have.”

Nico continued to chew, dipping a piece of their appetizer into the tomato sauce. He squeezed another lemon wedge onto the breaded squid.

“And I guess,” Jason continued, without looking at him, “it wasn’t the breakup itself that made me upset, but the reasons as to why.” He took a moment to chew on his portion of calamari before explaining to Nico in meticulous detail about the contents of his breakup argument with Troy. “Vanilla,” Jason ended. “I’m everything he wants in a boyfriend, except for the fact that I’m boring otherwise.”

“You’re not boring,” Nico responded.

“I am though. I’d even be the first to admit it.”

“So being responsible and mature is suddenly unattractive now? Going to college and working part-time is a turn off?” Nico shook his head and gave Jason a harsh stare. “You are not boring, Jason.”

“Nico, even you said without my looks, my popularity would take a huge plunge.”

Oh, so that’s what was really bothering him. He should’ve never mentioned it in the first place. Now Jason might think Nico wouldn’t ever want him either because he was so ‘boring’ and that all he was good for was his looks. That wasn’t true, not in the slightest. Jason could be covered in scars, be missing a limb, and have half of his face burnt, and Nico would still want him all the same.

But Jason didn’t know that, and Nico couldn’t very well confess, not when Jason was in a vulnerable spot. Damage control. He needed to do damage control, _fast._

“When I said that,” he replied calmly, “I kept in mind the camp’s culture. Out here, there are people like that too. Guess Troy was simply one of them. I didn’t mean it from a personal standpoint. But if you want my honest opinion,” he looked to his plate of bread crumbs, and then back up at Jason, “I prefer people who are responsible and care about their future—about living a stable life—than people who don’t give a shit and don’t care if their lives are jeopardized along with those connected to them. I wouldn’t want to be around people like that, people who take everything for granted.”

Jason finally looked at him. “Really?”

Nico nodded. “Yes, really. Whether they’re my friends, family, or even my partner, I want to know they’ll be safe and secure, and that the consideration extends to me too. Life is unpredictable, and being prepared for those surprises is something I wish more people would do. That’s why when Troy said you’re vanilla, it’s only because he hasn’t matured yet. And honestly, some people never do, no matter how old they become.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you think I’m vanilla?”

The underlying question was perhaps, ‘What do you think of me?’, but Nico wasn’t going to fall into a pit. Jason wasn’t in a good place right now, and he had to be careful at how he worded things.

“What I think,” he started, “is that vanilla is one of my favorite flavors of ice cream.”

Jason smiled, a hum low in his throat. Nico continued, “You’re… safe. Stability. Comfort. Familiarity. Maturity. Warmth. Quiet euphoria. If you weren’t so responsible and so considerate, I wouldn’t have agreed to room with you. I don’t have to worry about wild parties at the apartment or waiting up past three in the fucking morning because of some spontaneous binge. I just want to be someplace where I’m around some sort of normalcy and serenity. It’s calm, and nice. Relaxing. And, I found that with you. That’s what I think.”

Nico looked away from Jason, picking up a spoon to eat his clam chowder. Realizing his response sounded oddly like yet another love confession, he wouldn’t put it past Jason to take it that way, but he hoped he would only read into it platonically.

“Thank you,” was the response he got instead. Nico watched Jason from beneath his bangs. He didn’t meet his eyes, giving the leftover sauce on his plate incredible attention instead. He smiled, and then took his own bowl of clam chowder.

“You’re welcome,” Nico replied, blowing on his spoon. It definitely wasn’t the steam that was making his cheeks warm, but he liked to believe it was.

“Chowder’s good.”

“Yeah. Creamy, and not overly chunky.”

“We still have a whole lobster to share.”

“And those macaroons in the car too.”

“Mm.” Jason didn’t say anything more until he finished his bowl, squirting some lemon onto the tender flesh of the buttered lobster. “At the end of the day, we should probably stop by the supermarket. We’re running out of milk.”

“Oh, that reminds me. We need more pasta too. I think a couple of other stuff. Even if we do end up having food that isn’t finished or expired, I’m sure we can use everything to its fullest.”

“We’ll get creative with lunch and dinner.”

“Definitely.”

Vanilla truly was one of Nico’s favorite flavors. Modestly sweet and plain, but reliable as it went well with many things. It smelled good too, and reminded him of comfy sweaters and the crackle of a hearth on harsh winter days.

If liking it so much made him vanilla too, then so be it. He honestly didn’t give a fuck.

  
* * * * *

As much as Nico had comforted him, Jason still felt numb for the rest of the semester. It didn’t help that he had to see Troy every Monday and Wednesday for math class, in addition to spotting him with his new boyfriend during lunch time at the cafeteria. Since the breakup, he noted that Troy had switched seats, and now sat near the wall and close to the door. Better for Jason, as he didn’t need to get distracted during the remaining sessions of lecture.

While his final made him detest math at every new problem, he had confidence that he passed at least with an A-. It wasn’t too difficult, except the very last equation, but even then he was able to solve it in a timely manner. He turned it in to the professor, wished him a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and then walked out the door.

He didn’t bother to check if Troy was watching him.

Lunch was mostly silent. Nico had been making Jason food since last week; it was always something new. Today it was a grilled chicken sandwich on cheese bread with a side salad of cranberries and walnuts. Two homemade pumpkin cookies hugged in plastic wrap were wedged next to the thermos of pineapple juice and bottle of water. Inside his lunch bag was a sticky note (skull-shaped) from Nico that simply said,

> _Good luck on your final. I’m confident you’ll pass._

Jason smiled, and began on the salad.

His tranquil lunch hour didn’t last for long though. Troy was sitting five tables down, tapping away on his phone. He spotted Jason, opened his mouth as if surprised, before walking toward him. Knots constricted his guts, and he half wanted to vomit.

“Hey,” Troy greeted. “How do you think you did on your final? You were like the first person to leave.”

“Fine. I’m confident that my score is within the A range.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. Why the hell are you here?”

“No need for such a harsh tone,” Troy replied, sounding hurt. “I just wanted to chat.”

“Shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?”

“He’s still in his final, but I’m meeting him for lunch here.”

“Then go wait for him.”

“Jason,” Troy sat down, and Jason gathered his things, switching to another table. He continued to eat his salad in silence, pointedly ignoring Troy.

“Look,” Troy started, taking yet another seat across from him, “I know the breakup wasn’t exactly smooth, but there’s no need to be so rude about it.”

“ _You_ dumped _me_ , remember?” Jason took another bite of his salad. “It’s funny how you were worried I’d cheat on you, and yet you were the one who did it instead. How do you think that makes me feel? For someone who’s so big on respect and consideration, you sure didn’t extend that courtesy to me.”

“And I’m sorry, okay? I mean it. I should’ve waited until after to kiss him.”

“Doesn’t matter now. That’s in the past, and I intend to walk forward into the future. Life goes on, and I still have bills to pay.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m glad you’re doing better.”

“Sure.”

Troy sighed in frustration. “Jason, I really am truly sorry. You’re honestly a cool dude, but just not the right person to date, not right now. Not while your heart is still with, y’know.”

“What does any of that have to do with my boring personality—the _actual_ reason why I’m upset and not because of some simple kiss with your ex? Are you waiting until I suddenly throw all caution to the wind and become a party animal?”

“No, not at all. But are you forgetting you almost cheated on _me_ too? Or are we never going to talk about your own fault in this? You’re a good guy, but not perfect. I hope you know that. I know you’re mad, and I can’t blame you, but I really do want us to be friends somewhere in the future.”

Jason glared at him. “I’m sorry for how I hurt you; I never meant to do that. But you don’t get to decide how I should feel or how I should act after a breakup. I can’t trust you as a partner, so how can I even trust you as a friend? Likewise, why would you even still want to be friends with me if you can’t even trust me?”

He gathered up his things again. “People in the past have utilized my morals and ethics against me to get what they want out of me.” Jason shook his head. “I’m not letting you add to that list. Please, just leave me alone. Everything is still too fresh, and if you really want to talk at a later time, then fine. Whatever—we can. But right now, I just want to eat in peace.”

Jason walked away, leaving Troy looking guilty. Good, he should feel awful for what he did. He wasn’t going to be a doormat again, or put up with any cheating.

_Hypocrite. You know you would’ve if you got a chance._

He shouldn’t listen to it. He wouldn’t listen to it. It’d only make him take several miles backward. No more was he going to do things only to please other people. He was going to do things for himself, and unless they outright needed help or asked, Jason wasn’t going to care about anyone else. Thalia, Nico, and his other friends being the exceptions, of course.

Work was awful, needless to say. He spaced out far too much, though arguably he did better than the evening he was dumped. He thought of Nico’s flawless face, his criticisms about Italian food cooked by non-Italian people, the rarity that Nico actually liked the restaurant where Jason worked, and all of it added up to a smile. The newfound sense of calm helped him focus.

Being busy was a small mercy, as any time he was left alone to his thoughts, he’d think about why Troy broke up with him. He managed to keep a smile sincere enough to be believed, and served the customers to the best of his ability. They chatted with him, complimented him, gave him good tips, left nice little comments on their receipts, and as always, left a few numbers on the table too.

The drive home brought down his mood again, however. Not even the Christmas lights strung around road signs and a couple of trees cheered him up. When he finally did get home, he tossed the keys into the clay bowl and then loosened his tie.

“How was your day?” Nico asked. Food kept warm by misty lids were on the table. “Decided to make dinner late today so you don’t always have to reheat stuff.”

“Thanks.” Jason left the tie hanging on a chair and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. “My day was more or less okay. Yours?”

“Bland. Studying is all I really did. Took a nap or two. Watched Netflix.” Nico sat down in the seat next to him. “Made lamb with a side of brown rice and vegetables. Managed to make rosemary bread too, just to try something different. Hope you like it.”

Jason opened the lid of lamb, the scent caressing his nose. “Smells delicious. Everything you cook ends up making my mouth water even after I’m done.”

“Exaggerating again,” Nico replied, though he smiled and shook his head.

Silence settled in the room as they served themselves and began to eat. Nico looked at him whenever Jason was occupied with his plate. After about the fifth or sixth time, he asked, “Something on your mind?”

“What’s on my mind is what’s going on in your mind. You seem spacey.”

“Troy attempted to speak with me again,” he replied, giving him a brief summary of their encounter. Even talking about it made his mouth sour, so he stuffed more tender lamb and rice into his mouth.

If Nico were a cat, Jason swore all of his hairs would be bristled.

“It’s fine,” Jason said in an attempt to calm him. “I told him we could talk later, but not right now. Hopefully that’ll get him to leave me alone for a while. I’ve blocked his number on my house phone, so at least I don’t have to worry about him calling me or anything.”

“He’s such a dick.” Nico scraped up a chunk of lamb and rice. “Why should you be friends with him again? He cheated on you, dumped you, and the reasons for it were shit too. Now he expects things to go back to normal? Reminds me of Will, and I don’t mean that in a good way.”

Jason shrugged, making a star shape out of the rice that was left with his fork. “I guess. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop feeling bitter about it.”

“You’re under no obligation to forgive him. He’s not much of a friend either.”

“No, I suppose not, but it was nice while it lasted.”

He knew he had to take partial blame for what happened—Troy was right. It wasn’t fair on either side. Had Jason not adored Nico so much, praised, or desired him, maybe things would’ve gone better. Maybe his heart would forever belong to Nico, and no matter what happened, he would never be able to love anyone else sincerely.

The rotten part of his mind agreed that, in turn, Nico might not ever love anyone the same as he had Percy.

“You know,” Jason started, slowly breaking up the rice star with his fork, “maybe Thalia has the right idea, not bothering with romantic relationships. Maybe I should think about following her example.”

“What?”

He glanced up at Nico whose eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Jason explained, “There’s better things to do with my time than involve myself in romantic pursuits. Piper only wanted the fake me, and Troy dumped me partially because I was so boring. Hell, Reyna only liked me because we were praetors and had to work together a lot—that it was almost _required_ we were supposed to like each other, for morality of the legion or whatever. And once I wasn’t praetor anymore, she stopped, not that I’d want her to suffer and pine after me of course. It’s not right and it’s unfair to her, and I’m glad things worked out between her and Piper.”

Shaking his head, he asked more to himself than Nico, “But is that really all I have? Looks? Am I really just a piece of meat to people? So attractive that all they want is to brag about getting dibs on me before somebody else can or to fuck me? I can’t get anyone to like me for _me._ ”

“Jason,” Nico started, giving him a serious stare, “the Piper thing wasn’t your fault; it was Hera’s. Reyna moved on because that’s what people do when their feelings are unrequited for too long, and maybe it was societal pressure too. As for Troy, he’s immature. Your looks is not all you have, I promise. Remember what I told you the other day at the seafood place?”

“Yeah, well, not everyone thinks of me the way you do, Nico. In fact I wouldn’t be surprised if everyone interested in me from here on in only wants me because they think I’m hot. Almost positive that if they got to know me, they’d get bored pretty damn quick.”

After he finished licking his plate clean, Jason placed it in the sink. “I’ll wash the dishes first thing tomorrow morning. I kind of just want to go to bed. A little tired. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Nico said gently, looking at him in concern. “Good night.”

“Good night.”  
  
Sleep was a huge relief, though Jason couldn’t say it made him feel significantly better the next morning. Last night he shouldn’t have been so curt, and the worry that Nico took it personally didn’t give him a good enough rest. He needed to apologize, as Nico was only trying to help anyway. So, he was relieved yet surprised to find him already awake and making breakfast.

“Morning,” Nico greeted without turning to him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Fine,” replied Jason. A plate of pancakes and a bowl of peeled oranges was on the table. Eggs and bacon sizzled on the stove. “You’re up early,” was all Jason could think of to say.

Nico shrugged. “Woke up early. Decided to be productive and make breakfast for us. You can start if you want.”

“No, I don’t mind waiting. Um, I actually want to apologize for last night. I got snappy when I shouldn’t have, and I wasn’t upset at you or anything. Just frustrated at myself.”

“Don’t worry; no apology needed. I know how it feels to get dumped over crappy reasons, so I didn’t take it personally.” Nico smiled at him, before sliding the eggs and bacon onto a separate plate. He set it down gently next to the pancakes. “You have work today?”

“I have the day off.”

“Good. Then we’re going out.”

“Uh, to where?”

Nico sat down across from Jason at the table. He served himself before replying, “To buy a Christmas tree. A little one, like a size we can put on a table or something. I saw some mini ornaments at the mall too, and I’m sure they have all sizes of Christmas lights.”

“Where is this coming from?” Jason asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

“It’ll be Christmas in little over a week, and you haven’t gotten festive. Plus, isn’t Thalia coming over in a couple of days?”

Oh, he almost forgot. She was coming over, but how soon, he didn’t know. She’d be staying throughout New Year’s too. Jason didn’t mind, but he certainly hoped Thalia wouldn’t catch on to his glumness. She was his big sister though. He supposed she’d sense it whether he made it obvious or not. That, or she’d attempt to nudge the details out of Nico.

“Yeah, I guess we can get some stuff.” Jason took a few bites of his pancakes. “I haven’t done Christmas shopping, actually.”

“I’m just getting everyone gift cards.” Nico shrugged, and took apart one of the orange slices. “Our Christmas this year will be small, but I’m sure you, Thalia, and I can find something to do.”

“Won’t you miss Hazel?”

“I called her a few days ago to tell her I won’t be going to New Rome.” Nico plopped the orange pieces in his mouth. “She understands, and I promised next year we’d spend Christmas together. I mean, we’re all sort of scattered now. Percy and Annabeth are going to spend the rest of the year with Sally, Piper is taking Reyna on a cruise to Alaska, not sure what Leo and Calypso are doing, but Hazel and Frank will be celebrating in New Rome with the legionnaires who don’t have families.”

“True, but you don’t have to stay for me. I know how much you enjoy spending time with Hazel.”

“I do, but I’ll see her at the wedding. Plus,” Nico looked up at him through his bangs, “this is my home, and I want to live in it. Decorating for Christmas is a good way to make it feel lived in, don’t you think?”

He knew the suggestion was Nico trying to cheer him up, but he wouldn’t point out the obvious. The simple fact that he was willing to give up precious time with Hazel all for Jason, made him more grateful than he could’ve expressed in words.

“Yeah, I agree.”

An hour later, they found themselves in the city to get their Christmas shopping out of the way. Nico complained about the massive amount of people in the mall, but he seemed to lighten up with all the festive decorations. There were large toy soldiers, drums, reindeer, gingerbread men, and trumpet decorations hung up on the ceiling with large strands of red and green ribbons weaving above them. At the center of the mall on the ground floor was a giant Christmas tree that was at least fifty feet high. Kids lined up to meet Santa along the blocked off section, and parents waited behind the giant novelty presents wrapped up in glittered and monochromatic paper of all colors.

While Nico bought everyone gift cards from various stores along with a complimentary box of cookies (so he had something to wrap), Jason was a bit more practical and bought things he thought his friends could use, such as a scarf for Piper or new goggles for Leo. He’d shop for Nico later so as to surprise him, but he was already looking through the stores for any ideas of what he might like.

“Hey,” he walked to one of the window displays where the traditional ugly Christmas sweaters were fitted on the mannequins, “check these out.”

Nico stared through the glass and slowly shook his head. “No.”

Jason smiled. “It’ll only be us and Thalia. She’d get a kick out of them.”

“We are not wearing that.”

“But this one is even in all black and has skulls on them. It’ll just be for a day. Then you can burn it or something.”

Nico glanced at him, clearly unamused, and yet, “Fine. But only because they’re on sale.”

He wouldn’t comment on it, though Nico’s restrained enthusiasm while browsing the selection of ugly Christmas sweaters was endearing, including his mumbling about the first rack not having his size. The three they ended up purchasing were all knitted: Nico’s was black with skulls wearing Santa hats and snowflakes made out of bones, Thalia’s was green and had a Christmas tree and snowmen on it, and Jason got a red one with a reindeer and gingerbread men, complete with fluffy pom-poms for their gumdrop buttons.

He mentioned wanting to take a Christmas picture in the sweaters when Thalia arrived, and Nico immediately shot the idea down.

When they were done with their shopping for gifts and decorations, they drove to the nearest lot of Christmas trees. It was protected by a burlap roof, probably to keep the sun out, though Jason doubted it’d do any good once it started snowing.

“Man,” Nico glanced around at all the ones left, stepping over the puddles leftover from the rain the past couple of days, “some of these trees are taller than you, and you’re huge.”

“I’m not that big,” Jason replied lightly.

“You’re like six-foot-five. That’s kind of big.”

“It might be to someone who isn’t as tall.”

“Just say ‘short’. I know you want to. And for your information, I’ve already accepted I’m probably never going to reach up even to your shoulder. If I do, it’d be a miracle.”

Nico grumbled something under his breath, but didn’t comment on anything else. He browsed through the stalls of trees until he found one with the smallest selection. “These are four feet high,” he noted, looking at the price. “The mini ornaments we bought shouldn’t be too heavy for them.” He took a branch between his fingers and rubbed them over the pines. “They feel and,” he brought one of the pines to his nose, “smell fresh. Let’s find one in reasonable condition.”

Jason helped him select one, twirling it around to check for any broken or dry branches, and especially any offending bald spots. Nico inspected it himself and nodded, giving him a thumbs up. He said something about buying the formula to keep the tree healthy and getting leftover garland in the barrels next to the cash register as they walked back to the entrance.

He smiled as Nico went on and on about the decorations and going into a tangent about what they should have for Christmas dinner since it’d only be three of them in the apartment. “I was thinking turkey, but we already had that at Thanksgiving. Maybe a honeyed ham? That sounds good, actually. Or we can be rebels and buy a huge-ass salmon or lobster.”

As Jason carried the tree with ease, Nico counted on his fingers everything they’d need for the dinner, “—ran out of square napkins so we’ll need those, and our protein of choice will decide the fate of the potential potato side dish. But also—,” and that they should go to the supermarket several days before so there were still groceries left to buy, along with a list of other preparations before the big day arrived.

The blistering cold had Nico wrapping his scarf tighter around himself as he handed his debit card to the cashier. He was asking her questions about proper tree care and when should they throw it out, little bits that Jason didn’t care to pay attention to. He was too focused on the rose tint of Nico’s cheeks and the way his bangs peeked out from underneath his beanie, curled at the ends and the nape of his neck.

It was hard to tell if Nico’s enthusiasm for the holiday was natural, or because he was trying his best to stay positive for Jason’s sake. Whatever the case, it revitalized his heart just a little more, making the cold December air just slightly more bearable.

“Jace?”

He blinked, shaking his head a little. “Um, hmm?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Guess I’m just tired.”

“We’ll order some pizza when we get home. About time we went home too. I think it’s going rain, maybe even snow a little bit. Decorating can be saved for tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The entirety of the next day was spent dressing the apartment festively. Nico rolled his eyes when Jason tuned the radio to a Christmas music station, though he didn’t openly complain about it. The decorations weren’t too numerous, as they didn’t have a lot of space anyway. A few little snowmen there, reindeer here, jolly dishrags for the kitchen, and a homemade wreath hung on the wall above the television.

As for the small tree, it was wedged into a corner near the window. All the ornaments were colorful, and one string of lights was all they needed. The rest they nailed around the frame of the apartment’s archways. Nico took a box of themed ornaments, adding a skull, ghost, bat, tombstone, spider, and black cat on the tree. Jason gave him a look, smiling, though Nico didn’t meet his eyes.

“You’re a dork.”

“Says the man who’s going to wear a tacky sweater with pom-poms on it.”

Thalia came to visit ahead of schedule two days later when Jason wasn’t home. He had the dinner shift, and by nine in the night when he arrived to the warmth of his apartment, she was lounging on the couch in her pajamas: black with white lightning bolts. Nico sat next to her in his own sleepwear.

“Hey baby bird,” she greeted, waving a hand at him without looking away from the television.

Jason set his keys in the bowl and locked the door. “Hey Thals. You’re here early.”

“Well, I gotta leave right after New Year’s, so I figured I’d stop by earlier. Nico here was telling me it’ll be just us three this year. That true?”

“Yeah.” Jason set his jacket on the coatrack and walked to the living room, taking a seat next to her. “Everyone is kind of busy doing their own thing. But we can still enjoy ourselves.”

“Hell yeah we can. Making gingerbread men is a must. You can’t have a Christmas without those guys. We’re also gonna watch shitty cringe-worthy holiday movies and have cups of cocoa with marshmallows on them.”

“And wear the sweaters.”

“Sweaters? What sweaters?”

Nico groaned. “Why’d you have to tell her?”

“Because we already bought them.” Thalia looked at him in confusion, so Jason fetched the sweaters from his room and presented them to her. She snorted a laugh.

“Oh gods, really?” She took hers and grinned. “Nah, we _definitely_ need a picture of this.”

“No pictures!” Nico protested, pouting.

“C’mon Mister Grumpypants. We won’t send ‘em out. I just want some keepsake from my time here. You gonna deny a big sis a rare bonding moment with her little bro and his packaged deal? Who then by default becomes my little bro too?”

“Jason and I aren’t a packaged deal.”

“Yeah, you two kinda are. Not that I mind, of course. I think it’s adorable.”

“So Thalia,” Jason started, fearful of where the conversation might inevitably lead, “what did you want to do while you’re here? I still have to work, so I won’t be able to spend time with you until, well, the evening of Christmas Eve.”

“That’s alright. It’ll give me a chance to know Nico better. But don’t work yourself into the ground okay? You need to be refreshed and recharged and ready to go when you do finally get time off. You _are_ getting some time off, right?”

“I have Christmas Day free, and New Year’s Eve and Day too.”

“Well, I suppose that’s something.”

The three of them chatted a while longer until Nico began nodding off. He excused himself from their company, and said he’d probably sleep in tomorrow, but he’d get up to make Thalia breakfast if she wanted. She told him not to worry about it, as she’d probably sleep in longer than he would.

Jason had a feeling Nico wanted to leave them alone on purpose for some sibling time, though he did keep rubbing at his eyes, so he didn’t ask him about it.

“Alright,” Thalia began as she returned to the couch with two mugs of hot cocoa, each with three big marshmallows floating at the top, “so what’s been going on?” She handed him the one in her left hand. “You look pretty tired, and I’ve noticed you haven’t mentioned Troy being with us for the holidays or anything.”

He took a sip from the mug, staring ahead at the muted television. It was blaring a commercial for deals on holiday items at some big retail store he didn’t care to remember.

“Troy’s a thing of the past,” was all he said.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Boring.”

“I’m sure it’s not boring.”

“No, I mean that’s why we broke up. Troy thought I was boring. So boring, in fact, that he was cheating on me like a day before he had the guts to dump me.”

“What the fuck?” Thalia narrowed her eyes, clutching the mug tighter with both hands. “That little shit _cheated_ on you? Oh I told him I’d kill him if he hurt you, and I seriously wasn’t joshing around either.”

“There’s no need for that, as much as I appreciate the thought. Ironic, huh? Here I was worried I might do it, and yet he beat me to the punch.”

“I don’t think you would’ve cheated.”

“He doesn’t either, except with Nico. Giving it more thought, I can understand where he’s coming from.”

Jason explained to her the contents of their argument. A couple of times Thalia clicked her tongue against her teeth, her upper lip curling in disgust at Troy’s behavior. She huffed loudly when Jason was done, and sunk further back into the couch.

“Guess being a gentleman is outdated nowadays,” Thalia commented, “considering how he was talking. It’s like he wanted you to be some kind of troubled angsty teen who lives life in the fast lane. Damn, he might as well have tried to hit on Nico.”

“Except for the fact that Nico isn’t any of those things.”

“Yeah, I know. But,” she gave him a focused stare, “you wouldn’t have really done that, right? Because it wouldn’t have just hurt Troy, but Nico as well.”

“I know that, and that’s why as tempted as I was to… I don’t know, kiss him or something, I didn’t do it. It’d make Nico feel cheap, and I’d be the shittiest friend ever. Plus, Reyna and Hazel would want my head on a silver platter.”

“Can’t say I blame ‘em. Though you _were_ cutting it pretty close on Thanksgiving.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Nico out there all alone. I happened to pass by the glass door."

“Gods, you saw that too? Why didn’t you tell me last time?”

“Hmm, guess ‘cause I wanted to have faith that you’d do the right thing—that the both of you would. Troy may have been an ass when dumping you, but you gotta admit seeing you and Nico like that would’ve made anyone pissed had they been in his shoes, and rightfully suspicious.”

Jason set the cup of cocoa on the coffee table (with a coaster, obviously) and smeared his hands down his face. “It’s why I can’t blame Troy for dumping me now that I’ve had more time to cool down. I’d be pretty jealous too, especially knowing that despite my good looks and other things, it’d be easy for a lot of people to get bored of me.”

“Oh c’mon, don’t say it like that.”

“But it’s true, and it’s something that’s been bothering me _a lot_ lately.” Jason sat upright, looking at her seriously. “Thalia, there’s nothing outstanding about me. Sure, okay, I’m handsome, super attractive, whatever. But outside of that? I don’t have any hobbies, I can’t remember anything before that time I woke up on the school bus with Leo and Piper, and I feel like an old man when it comes to things like, pop culture and stuff.”

“That’s not your fault though.”

“No, but that’s not the point: the point is that even after all this time, I’m still just perfect Jason Grace, who’s so perfect that he’s either suspicious or outright bland. Even out here in the normal world, a place where I thought I’d feel more comfortable because I left my fantastical past behind, a place where I thought I’d be able to make connections with people who see me for me, I still can’t escape it. How naïve I was to even try.”

When Thalia didn’t respond, Jason looked away, and continued, “Maybe that’s my problem. Maybe I’m expecting too much out of people, subconsciously giving them standards. The kids from Half-Blood and the kids from my school only have one difference, and that’s that the first group are demigods. Otherwise, they’re like any other person their age.”

He shrugged. “Maybe I’m just being unfair in my judgement. Maybe I shouldn’t even care about it, and focus on what will help me develop a stable future. Focus on my school work, and my job. And more importantly, focus on people who really matter, like you, my friends, and Nico. But anything else, especially dating and romantic stuff, will be put on the back burner indefinitely or forgotten altogether.”

Thalia studied him, silent moments with the soft murmurs of the television settling in between. She took a sip from her mug before asking, “So you’re just giving up?”

“I’m not giving up. I’m just setting my priorities straight. Right now what matters is everything but dating.”

“Jason, I’ve got a nagging feeling Troy breaking up with you is only the tip of the iceberg. You sound like you’re not too affected by him dumping you, but more at feeling like a failure overall.”

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. “I’m not a failure. I’m good at everything—or I _can_ be good at everything, except the one thing my friends collectively succeed at. Though I guess it can’t be helped in the end, not with the curse looming—”

“Eh? Hold the fuck up. What curse?”

Shit. Now she was never going to let it drop if Jason didn’t tell her. Knowing Thalia though, she’d go on a personal womanhunt for Aphrodite, regardless of his protests or those of Artemis.

“It’s not really a curse,” he replied, “more like a punishment I could’ve avoided.”

“Jason. What. Happened.”

“Thalia you don’t—”

“ _Yeah_ , I do. Spill it.”

He sighed, and stared at her. This was a conversation he really didn’t want to deal with right now, especially so late. He would be working from when the restaurant opened, to just half-way through the dinner rush. No need for customers to unwittingly grind his nerves.

“Can this wait until tomorrow?” Jason asked. “I promise I’ll tell you. I’m just really tired, and I want to sleep. I have work in the morning and I’m covering somebody’s shift because they’re out sick.”

Thalia pursed her lips, her eyes narrowed. “Sure, but you _will_ tell me next time we’re alone. And for the love of the gods, stop taking people’s shifts.”

“It’s more money, especially since the wedding is coming up.”

“Wedding? Somebody’s getting married? Who?”

“You didn’t get an invitation?”

“Jay, I don’t even get what the hell you’re talking about.”

“Guess that’s a no, and another thing I’ll have to tell you about tomorrow.”

Thalia leaned her head back on the couch. “I’ll just ask Nico about the wedding, whatever it is.” Her eyes lazily rolled to glance at him. “But we’re gonna talk about this curse. I’m your big sister, Jason. I wasn’t able to protect you or be there for you all those years ago, but I’ll be damned if I can’t help you now that I’m able, no matter how small the deed.”

She stood up and stretched, cracking her back. “But yeah, go get some sleep. You’re kinda grumpy, and I’m kinda tired too, so I don’t wanna start off this holiday with any arguing.”

“Won’t start by arguing with you there.”

“Hmm,” she smiled, “smart move. Well, go get some shut eye, and I’ll see you whenever tomorrow.”

“Don’t you want to sleep in my bed?”

Thalia sighed dramatically. “Not this again.” She crossed her arms, waving them back and forth once Jason attempted to protest. “No, nope. I wanna sleep on the couch. This is your apartment, and I’ve toughed it out in the woods, the desert, shit, even in a tundra. This is literally like sleeping on a bed of clouds by comparison. Now go,” she shooed her hand at him, “sleep.”

Jason stood up and nodded, giving her a gentle smile. “Okay. Good night, Thalia.”

“Night, baby bird.”

He wasn’t sure how to even begin explaining to her about Aphrodite’s curse, but if it’d help him sort out his ridiculous inner turmoil, then Jason supposed it couldn’t hurt. Thalia may have been absent most of his life, but she was here now and trying to be as supportive and involved as any good elder sibling would.

Keeping her close would be in their best interest. He’d been dead to her for over ten years, and he wasn’t about to add several more to that count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/43113597926) for chapter title.]
> 
> Next weekend there's a high probability I won't update, only because it's critical I'm at least 5 drafts ahead, and right now, I've only managed 3. I was going to combine 75 with this one, but they were both long enough to be separate installments. It'll also be another fluffy breather chapter, as 76 & 77 might make you hate me just a little bit. Or a lot.
> 
> I also want to write something for Nico's upcoming birthday (since I missed it last year), so that's another reason why I might take a tiny break; it'll be a one-shot thing. If you guys have any suggestions for this, let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	75. Apricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **apricity**  
>  [a·PRIH·cih·tee] _English_  
>  (n.) the warmth of the sun on a cold winter's day

**The story so far…**

Troy attempts to speak with Jason and sort out their breakup, but he quickly shoots him down. Convinced he’s bland beyond reason, Jason confesses to Nico that perhaps romance wasn’t meant for him, and it would be best to stay away from it. Nico in turn promises him he’s not bland; he’s responsible, mature, and comforting, among other things. In a clear attempt to cheer him up, Nico suggests they should get festive before Christmas. They spend a whole day shopping and another setting up the apartment for Thalia’s visit. When she does, Jason accidentally lets it slip to her that he was cursed by Aphrodite, and now has to explain everything she missed since Thanksgiving.

**Onward.**

* * *

Jason left the house the next morning before either Nico or Thalia woke up. He didn’t have to work until an hour before noon, but he wanted to shop for Nico’s gift at the mall again. Nothing he found seemed good enough to convey how grateful he was to have him in his life, and he doubted a gift card was appropriate for the sentiment.

Defeated, he went on his way to work to handle his afternoon shift, and to work the evening one. It passed by okay without any problems. The orders didn’t really start to file in until around five, and by then he was so into the groove of his work to even muddle he’d have to talk with Thalia about the curse when he got home.

Of course, he remembered rather quickly when he was asked to wait table ten, stopping dead in his tracks.

Troy and his boyfriend were sitting opposite of each other, smiling as they browsed through their menus.

Perfect. Simply perfect. Jason couldn’t very well ask another of his coworkers to take the table in his stead. They were down three people as it is because of colds. He put on his practiced waiter’s cheerful façade, and approached the table like he would any other.

“Good evening,” he started, taking out his notepad and pen from his apron pocket, “my name’s Jason and I’ll be your server for tonight.”

Troy looked at him with wide eyes, though his date seemed to be none the wiser.

“Yeah, I’ll start off with a coke,” the guy said, browsing the menu, “and we’ll have the arugula salad as an appetizer.”

“Alright.” He took note of it, and then turned to Troy. “And you? What would you like, sir?”

“Uh, a coke is fine too.”

“Coke it is then.” He scribbled the order down. “I’ll be back with your drinks and salad shortly to give you two more time to decide what you want. Some people change their minds at the very last second, you know, so we like to give our customers ample time to choose.”

He left before Troy could comment on it. Fire warming his veins, Jason wasn’t so petty as to sabotage their food because of it. Not only would he get fired and find it harder to land another job, but he didn’t have it in him to be so vengeful. (Plus, he had to take some of the blame for why they broke up.) If Fate wanted to laugh in his face however, he was going to make sure he had a grand old time himself in his own ways.

Troy didn’t once look at him whenever Jason returned to their table with their orders. His date, whoever he was, treated Jason like any other waiter, asking for napkins he purposely forgot to leave, or straws he conveniently left back in the kitchen. He didn’t know how many times he returned to that table, but he’d admit at least thrice he only did it because he succumbed to the spiteful urge against Troy.

Serving other customers were momentary reliefs. Way too many girls laughed at things he said and twirled locks of hair around their fingers, or took a little too long asking him what he recommended on the menu. He had half a mind to tell them he wasn’t one of the items listed.

All of it was grating on his nerves, but he knew they meant no harm. He couldn’t stop them from being attracted to him, but the reminder of Troy in the restaurant had him on edge, and several times he had to retreat to the back to calm himself down.

_Focus. The other customers don’t deserve your pent-up rage, Grace._

When he returned to Troy’s table to hand them the bill, his date was absent.

“You can flag me down to pick it up,” he instructed as he set it on the edge. He didn’t leave the complimentary mint chocolates on it, “or take it to the front. Your choice.” Jason stacked the plates on top of each other and asked, “Did you find your dinner okay, sir?”

“I did. Food was good.”

“I’m glad. We thank you for your patronage. Enjoy your Christmas and New Year’s.”

As he placed the empty glasses on the plates, Troy said, “I didn’t know you were working tonight, I swear. And I didn’t mean to make you upset by being here.”

“We appreciate each and every customer for taking the time to dine here.”

“Jason—”

“I’ll just take these to the kitchen, if you’re done.” He lifted the stack of plates and cups in his arms. “A tip isn’t necessary, in case you were curious.”

That was the last time he saw Troy that night, as the next time he entered the dining hall, he was gone, and the table cleared.

Jason was relieved to finally be home later that night. Thalia was chatting with Nico as he cooked dinner, occasionally asking him what exactly he was doing with the food. She stuck her finger in any dirty bowl on the counter, and brought the taste to her mouth.

When she noticed Jason walk in, she smiled. Then it fell to a frown, and she asked, “Awful work day?”

“Standard, except for the small fact that Troy was there, eating with his boyfriend. The restaurant was short on staff since a few are out sick, and so I had to wait their table.”

“You should’ve told me,” Thalia replied. “I would’ve hung out there and glared at him from across the room.”

“It’s fine, Thals. Really.”

“He’s an ass,” Nico commented without looking away from the stove. “Troy knows where you work and that most of your shifts are late afternoon to evening, and yet he still had the nerve to specifically eat there.”

“I think of it more as an unfortunate coincidence,” Jason reasoned. “But work is over for the day now, and all I want to do is rest.”

“Well I’m glad you actually _want_ to rest, considering how hard you insist on working. Dinner’s almost done, so go get comfortable. Thalia wants to bake.”

“No,” she cut in, “I said I want you to teach me _how_ to bake, not that I wanna do it specifically by myself. Jay will be my taste tester. He’ll go to Elysium if something wrong happens anyway.”

“That doesn’t sound ominous at all,” he replied.

In the end, Thalia’s baking wasn’t as horrendous as both Nico and Jason feared. It only got a little burnt, and Nico commented, “Like sister like brother,” to which Thalia laughed and Jason shot him a look. Nico smirked knowingly, and Jason’s heart fluttered.

The three of them watched Netflix since anything on the television was boring, according to Thalia. Half the time they weren’t paying attention since she’d somehow relate everything to one of her missions, though most of them were classified so she couldn’t go into much depth with those.

While fascinated with her secret agent-esque life, Nico admitted he was tired, and wanted to get some sleep. Once again Jason didn’t ask the obvious, and instead bid him good night and a thank you for the wonderful dinner.

“Nice kid,” Thalia said once the door to Nico’s room shut. “I like him more and more for you the longer I spend time with him.”

“Fortunately this isn’t medieval times, so no arranged marriages will be happening anytime soon.”

Thalia snorted. “No, and thank the gods for that too, otherwise I’d have to be wed off to some pompous schmuck. More importantly, you promised me a little something once you got home.”

Jason sighed and leaned back on the couch. Thalia laid her legs over his lap, supporting her back against the left armrest. “C’mon Jay. I don’t wanna have to force it out of you with a tickle fight. We’re a little too old for that.”

“You can’t help me with it.”

“And I don’t know that if you won’t tell me.”

He met her focused stare, and slowly began to explain to her about Aphrodite’s curse. He mentioned his doubts if there even was a curse, considering curses from Aphrodite were always loud to make a statement of some kind. It was too subtle to be her doing, but gods were unpredictable, and he supposed she might be one who matched the punishment with its victim.

“That’s some bullshit,” Thalia said, sneering. “You broke up with Piper so you wouldn’t hurt her anymore. You were being a good friend, and Piper found Reyna anyway, so why’s that sea salt hag still holding it against you?”

“Don’t call her that.”

“She doesn’t scare me. Not like I’m a romantic anyway, and I give zero to negative one-hundred shits about fucking anyone too.”

“Yeah, but she might take revenge on you by punishing me worse.”

Thalia’s lips thinned into a tight line, her brow scrunching along with it. She huffed loudly. “Jason, you didn’t have to take his curse too.”

“I wanted to. He’s been through a lot.”

“You didn’t really know him back then, even if you were becoming better friends.”

“Nico’s suffered enough. If I could ease his burdens even a little, I’d call that a victory.”

“But look at what this is doing to you. I know you don’t think romance is important, and I know that not everyone needs or even wants it—a lot of people can get by happily and super peachy without needing that. But it’s clear to me you don’t fit that bill.”

“I’ve endured worse. People only wanting me because I’m attractive isn’t the end of the world.”

“Then why is it still bothering you so much?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just upset that I still don’t know myself, and I won’t ever know myself with my memories still gone. Plus, even when I try to do the right thing, I still get punished for it. I’m just wondering if it’s really worth it, standing up like that, if all it’ll do is threaten not only me, but people I care about.”

That wasn’t the whole truth, but he couldn’t very well admit to Thalia some small part of him feared Nico was an element of the curse. Jason didn’t want to believe such a horrible thing, but the thought still plagued his mind. Everything Nico did was genuine and his presence felt natural, but he supposed Aphrodite could be meticulous if she wanted.

“Being a good guy is hard,” Thalia began. “In fact, a lot of the time people just prefer to turn a blind eye _because_ being good has more consequences than being bad. When you’re bad, no rules apply. You do whatever the fuck you want. Yeah, you’ll go to jail or get executed if you’re caught, but people already expect you to be shitty because you’ve got a rep for being bad.”

Thalia laid her head against the backrest. “When you’re good, you mess up even once, and the world holds it against you forever. It’s not fair at all, and it sucks ass. But if you ask me, it’s more rewarding being good, and knowing you made this shitty world a better place to live in, even if it only saved the life of one person. You made their own world easier to endure. Plus, you gotta pay all that harm back once you’re dead, and I’m sure there’s a lot of people in the Fields who now regret _big time_ being sacks of shit when they were alive. Hell, I don’t want that for myself. I’m sure you don’t want that either.”

“No, I don’t.”

“This curse a petty-ass goddess placed on you is unfair, but—and I know you might think it’s a reach—but what if she was lying?”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Why would she lie?”

“Because she’s Aphrodite, and nothing gets her going better than romantic drama. She said Hera already did a number on you, right? And sounded annoyed when she said it?”

“Yeah.”

“Call me batshit if you want, but what if there’s even a slight chance she’s just trying to get back on track? Ms. Diva could just be building up to whatever she wanted for you originally.”

“Thalia, as much as I want to believe that, it’s way too simple. For all anybody knows, her goal could have just been me pining hopelessly for something I should leave alone. She’s dramatic, and I’m sure she enjoys causing romantic pain as much as bringing couples together. Gods are fickle, and there’s no use trying to understand them, especially the ones we’re involved with.”

“For once don’t think rationally about this.”

“Rationality is all I’ve ever had.” He crossed his arms and looked away from her. “Since I was in the legion, logic came before anything else. Emotions were misplaced there, and everything was done for the greater good, the populace as a whole. I’m sorry if years of conditioning stunt me from wanting things for myself. I can’t exactly stop trying to help people or push away any desires I may have just because I suddenly changed my mind.”

Before Thalia could retort, Jason added, “There’s more I want to tell you, but that’ll breach Nico’s trust. This is all I can confide in you, and for that I’m sorry.”

She huffed, blowing bangs out of her face. Thalia gave him a hard stare before replying, “I wish I could tell you that things get easier, but I wouldn’t be doing right by you if I did.”

“It’s okay. I understand the sentiment all the same.”

For the remainder of her stay, Thalia didn’t bring it up again. She went back to her usual cheerful self, though she would give Jason a knowing stare every now and again whenever Troy happened to come up in conversation. Nico was none the wiser, and he hoped it stayed that way.

Neither Thalia nor Nico were too happy about Jason insisting on still going into work Christmas Eve, but Jason saw it as more money in his pocket and less stress over bills. His manager let him go home an hour early during the dinner rush, a Christmas miracle considering how many patrons they had. Jason got a good sum of tips, though whether it was for the usual reason, or because it was Christmas Eve, he didn’t particularly care.

When he did manage to get home, it was already dark. Nico chastised him about working so much, but Jason told him it was fine. If it put food on the table and paid the bills, he didn’t mind doing it.

“Then I guess I should look for a part-time job myself,” he replied, as he put the finishing touches on the Christmas dinner.

“You really don’t have to.”

“Jace, if you’re not doing your loads of schoolwork, you’re working your ass off at the restaurant. Besides, studying for my GED doesn’t take up too much time, and I get bored just being here all day, every day. I also need to learn to assimilate in the ‘normal’ world if I ever want a future for myself.”

“Don’t fight him on it, Jay,” Thalia said. She was sitting backward on a chair and snacking on some walnuts. “And before you ask, no, I didn’t put him up to this. Nico’s your roommate, and your friend. Let him help you, baby bird.”

With the focused stare the both of them were giving, Jason didn’t stand a chance to challenge them on that. “Alright. If that’s what you really want to do, then I’ll support you.”

“Good,” Nico nodded, “because I already sent in an application to the supermarket. We’ll get discounts on food, and it’ll give me new ideas for cooking too.”

Jason smiled. “You were going to do it anyway, even if I insisted not to, weren’t you?”

“Yep.” Right. Nico wouldn’t let anyone tell him what to do, even his closest friend. “Now go put on the stupid sweater. We started dinner late so you could eat it with us. After that we’re making gingerbread cookies.”

“Hell yeah.” Thalia was already wearing her sweater, grinning at the box of cookie mix. “Went to the market while you were gone, and we got all sorts of colorful icing and shit. So go put on your muscle warmer, Jay, and get comfy. I’m hungry!”

“Alright, I’ll put it on. But only if Nico wears his too.”

“He’s wearing it under his _other_ sweater and apron. Said we should put them on to surprise you—give you some of that good ol’ Christmas cheer, but he told me not to tell you.”

“Too late for that now, isn’t it?” Nico commented without turning away from the stove. “Guess I need to take this first layer off.”

Jason swore he saw his ears turn red as Thalia laughed, though he didn’t say anything about it. He might as well join them, and momentarily forget any of his troubles. It was Christmas Eve, and the two people who meant the most to him in the world were eager to share their time with him.

He couldn’t have asked for a better pick-me-up.

Christmas Day, Jason found Thalia the first one awake, eating leftovers from their dinner: honeyed ham with pineapple slices, mushroom risotto, sautéed asparagus, cranberry sauce and croissants, and a strawberry and cheese salad with walnuts. A half-eaten gingerbread cookie was currently on her plate.

“Excited to open presents?” Jason asked. “Or excited to eat more?”

“Both.” She slipped the rest of the cookie in her mouth, and licked her fingers. “Y’know Nico should be a caterer or something. His food’s fucking delicious. Hard to believe he’s only sixteen and already cooking like a pro chef.”

“He has a lot of free time.”

“No shit. But you’re cooking the New Year’s dinner, right?”

“Of course.”

Thalia fist-pumped the air. “Ooh boy, I’m drooling just thinking about what you’ll make.”

“Well let’s finish our leftovers before we start thinking about another big dinner,” he replied, a hint of a laugh in his tone. “For now we’ll wait for Nico to wake up so we can open presents. I’ll make breakfast meanwhile, though I guess you already started without me.”

“I’ve got a big appetite, but if you’re gonna cook a breakfast out of our leftovers, I’m game.”

Jason got to work on making a breakfast of whatever Thalia hadn’t already eaten. He managed an omelet with their ham and a side of homemade hash browns. By the time he was done cooking and reheating the other things, Nico trudged into the kitchen. Barely awake, considering his eyes drooped and his hair stuck up just about everywhere.

“Merry Christmas, Neeks,” Jason greeted warmly.

Nico yawned. “Yeah, Merry Christmas, Jace, and Thalia.”

“Thanks for remembering,” she laughed. “Since it’s snowing, I was thinking the three of us could like, go out somewhere and make snowmen or something. Like at the park. Plus, I wanna take us out to dinner tonight so you guys don’t have to cook again. My treat; I’ve got enough.”

“Sounds good to me. What about you, Nico?”

“Yeah, because I’d like a break from cooking.” He rubbed his face as Jason set a plate of breakfast in front of him. “Improvising leftovers, huh?”

“Food doesn’t exactly grow on trees.”

“Quite a lot of it does, actually,” Nico replied with a cheeky smile.

“You know what I meant.”

The three of them ate their breakfast in comfortable silence, and Thalia offered to wash the dishes while Jason and Nico opened their presents (which appeared overnight, courtesy of Hermes, most likely). She reasoned she only had theirs to open, though was surprised to find out Percy and Annabeth had also sent her something.

All in all, they got good gifts. Most of it was for their apartment, though a few things were stuff like movies or clothes. Thalia gifted each of them a Celestial Bronze dagger, just in case their usual weapons happened to be out of range in emergencies. In return she got an enchanted first aid kit from Jason (he bought it from Cabin Seven)—which would replenish all supplies within so it didn’t have to keep being restocked during emergencies—and an enchanted hiking backpack from Nico, just in case the one provided to her by the Hunters happened to be ruined.

“Aww,” she smiled as she glided her hands over the durable silver fabric of the backpack, “you guys sure know what a girl wants. Thanks for these; I love ‘em.”

They spent the better part of the day out exploring in the snow. There wasn’t a whole lot of it, but enough that it was a pain in the ass to shovel it out from underneath the carport, and enough for people to drive slower on the roads. Jason couldn’t say he liked being around so much snow, or the cold in general, but he did have to admit it felt like an entirely different world to see it blanketed all over the place—almost like a fairy tale.

Knowing Thalia, he brought extra clothes for all three of them in case their snowman building time turned into a snowball fight at the park (it did), and in case Thalia convinced them to make snow angels (which they also ended up doing). But with the way Nico laughed, and the smile on his face as Thalia threw snowballs at him, Jason couldn’t bring himself to mind.

He drove them to a nearby restaurant when it got dark around five. It was covered in snow, though the parking lot and walkway were neatly cleared. Christmas lights were strung up on the borders of the interior window, and a small Christmas tree decorated with food-related ornaments was situated in between the cushioned benches in the front.

“I’ll change first,” Nico said, taking his bag of fresh clothes, “while you two save a seat somewhere.” He asked the waitress where the restrooms were before quickly disappearing toward the back of the restaurant.

Jason and Thalia were escorted to a corner booth seat. The light from overhead cast warm yellows along the interior brick wall and the faux plant dividers. The table was dark polished wood and the brown seats were cushioned.

“Hello!” their waitress greeted, a bright smile on her face. “Can I start you two with anything to drink?”

“Coke, please,” Thalia said.

“Water is fine for me,” Jason told her, “and we have another person with us, but he’s in the restroom right now.”

“That’s a-okay! I’ll come back in a few minutes then so you three can decide what you want to order. Your drinks though are coming right up!” She nodded and went on her way, leaving napkins at another table.

“They got a huge steak here,” Thalia commented, looking down at the menu. “I think I want this. Comes with a side of either mashed potatoes or veggies. Guess I’m having the former. Plain veggies are bland. Oh shit, they’ve got a molten chocolate cake. And cheese cake!”

“It’s your money,” Jason replied lightly, without looking up from the menu. “They have a platter of chili cheese fries. Maybe we can get that as an appetizer. I hope they’re good.”

“Anything’s good when you’re hungry. Man I sure hope Nico hurries up. I can’t stand to be in wet pants for much longer.”

“Speaking of Nico…”

Thalia looked up from the menu. “Mm?”

Jason drummed his fingers on the table, and gave her a glance. “I’ve… been thinking about what you said. And I’ve decided on something.”

“What is it?”

“I’m not going to give up on dating or anything, but it’s just… something I won’t be expecting. Even so, I know a lot of what’s happened to me is because I can’t get the courage to say what I really feel. And so, sometime next year—or, well for my New Year’s resolution, I think it’ll be that I’ll finally get this weight off my chest, and tell Nico how I really feel about him.”

Thalia hummed, and gave a cherry red smile. “Decided to push logic in the backseat and let love call shotgun for once?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Of course. Too good to be true.”

“No, that’s—,” Jason sighed, “I just think that if I ever want to keep Nico in my life, I need to be honest with him. About everything. And ever since I fell in love with him, I haven’t done that, not like I should have. Without saying too much, it boils down to me fearing rejection, and I only fear that because I _know_ it’s a likely possibility. That’s why I haven’t said anything to him yet, even though I’m sure the whole world knows how I feel about him by now.”

“Well duh; the camp-wide betting pool didn’t tip you off? It’s kinda hard not to feel afraid of being rejected though; that I can understand. But if Nico’s the kind of friend I think he is, then, I’m sure he’ll still stick by your side and not run away.”

“Yeah. I won’t tell him I’m in love with him or anything, because that’s too much too soon. I’ll just play it off as if I just like him, and not like he’s the center of my universe.”

“But he so is.”

“Which makes me feel pathetic.”

“ _Why?_ ” Thalia groaned out a huff, and shook her head. “Baby bird, you’re _in love._ I’m not saying that’s an excuse to be an idiot, but cut yourself some slack, _please._ Love is natural, and you shouldn’t be ashamed for feeling so strongly for someone. Especially Nico. Again, I like him for you, like a lot.”

“Thalia….”

“It’s true. I could really feel the love and familiarity in the apartment ever since I got there. A lot of people would kill to have the resonance you two do. Cherish that, at least, even if you don’t go through with it in the end.”

The waitress came back with their drinks, and Nico was making his way toward them from the back of the restaurant. Thalia took a sip of her soda, and then grabbed her bag. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore if you don’t want,” she stood up from the booth, “so all I’ll say is that you do what you think is best for yourself, and your friendship. I want you to be happy, Jason, but if doing this causes you to be unhappy, then that’s no good either.”

She walked away and greeted Nico, before disappearing into the background. The waitress took Nico’s order when he sat down on Jason’s other side, and Jason ordered both his and Thalia’s food.

“Sorry I took so long,” Nico apologized. “There was a long line, and I was waiting until one of the stalls was available. Some guys looked at me funny when I came out in a new set of clothes, but I simply washed my hands and left as soon as possible.”

“Truthfully, I thought they’d be staring at you the whole time you changed if there were no empty stalls.”

“They won’t come out of that restroom with eyes if that actually happened.”

“Your humor is morbid sometimes.”

“Hmm, and yet you smile regardless,” Nico poked his cheek, “like you are now.”

“It’s endearing, in a way.”

“Birds of a feather, then.”

A reality that made Jason’s pending decision all the more heavier in the core of his heart.

  
* * * * *  


Thankfully, no pictures of their ugly sweaters were taken throughout Thalia’s stay, though Nico swore she took at least three when he wasn’t looking. He didn’t care to ask her, especially if she was truthful in wanting it as a keepsake.

Having her around was refreshing, and for a while he felt like he had another big sister. Of course, he let her and Jason have more time together, especially in the evenings. He wasn’t sincerely sleepy all the time, but he figured Jason wouldn’t mind too much.

Whatever it was that they talked about in the evenings though, Nico couldn’t help but be paranoid it somehow involved him, even to a small degree. He didn’t dare ask about it, and neither Thalia nor Jason told him about their nightly conversations. Quite honestly, he didn’t care to know. Even assuming made him anxious, and a direct confrontation wouldn’t be much better.

The days after Christmas quickly whizzed on by, and before either of them knew it, so did the New Year. They didn’t do anything special, merely stay up late to watch television where the giant ball dropped from New York City. Jason didn’t make a big dinner either, but several platters of finger foods that eventually filled all of them up by the time the night was over. After a few Iris Messages from their friends wishing them a Happy New Year, the three of them called it lights out.

Nico woke up early the next morning, as Thalia had to leave before noon. Jason was already in the kitchen making her breakfast while she packed up in the living room.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave so soon,” she said, fitting a sweater over her head, “but I can’t leave my girls for long either.”

“Really, don’t worry about it Thals,” Jason replied, as he pushed the scrambled eggs onto a plate. “The time we did get was nice.”

“Sure was.” Thalia folded the pull-out bed into the couch, and set the cushions back in place. “I’ll be able to visit again during the summer, so I’ll be here for your birthday.”

“What about the wedding?”

“Oh, shit. Yeah that too.” She took a seat at the kitchen table, and gave Nico a smile. “Morning. You look like a dandelion.”

“Thanks.” Nico combed his fingers through his hair. “I just naturally have the bedhead look all day, no matter what I do to it.”

“You rock the look, don’t worry.” Thalia paused, giving a glance to Jason, before focusing on Nico again. “I can count on you to take care of my baby bird while I’m gone, right?”

“Thals,” Jason started without turning away from the stove, “I’m eighteen years old.”

“But I’m your big sis, and I need to make sure you’re doing alright. Nico’s reliable, and only the gods know you need somebody to make sure you don’t overwork yourself.”

“I’ll watch him, don’t worry,” Nico replied, ignoring Jason’s sigh of defeat. “It’s the least I can do after everything he’s done for me.”

“Nico,” Jason turned to him, “you really don’t have to.”

“I don’t know else how to pay you back. Besides, I don’t mind at all. If we’re going to be roommates, then I need to pull my weight around here.”

“Glad to see it,” Thalia smiled, “and you tell me if he gives you any trouble, okay?”

“Jason’s a good boy, so I doubt you’ll be hearing from me much.”

A plate of breakfast was set in front of Thalia. Jason gave them both a look. “You two make it sound like I’m ten.” That earned a laugh and hair ruffle from Thalia. Nico only smiled.

It became significantly quieter when their guest left an hour later. She promised to drop by before the wedding so they can all go together. Nico only gave her a quick hug, but he didn’t miss the prolonged one Jason had with her, nor the solemn smile when Thalia left through the front door, and back to where she was needed.

The days that followed went back to normal. Jason would go to work until classes started up again. He wouldn’t come home until the evenings, but still spent time with Nico on the weekends. Nico himself managed to land the supermarket job. A lot of his resume was faked, though Jason reasoned it was necessary, as being the ambassador for the god of the Underworld wouldn’t go over so well with his new employer.

Since he was just starting out, Nico was in charge of putting their inventory out in the aisles, and taking back anything that was left at the checkout counter. It was mundane work, but nobody bothered him unless they needed to find something, or unless he had to cleanup some spill in an aisle. Coworkers rarely spoke to him, though he supposed it was because he was the new guy. Not that he particularly cared. Most of them worked the register anyway, and it was him and only two other people who were working the floor. He didn’t have any days off yet, though he mentioned the wedding weekend he’d need free. His manager gave him a skeptical look, but agreed anyway.

“Excuse me,” a customer began as Nico was stocking the shelf with pasta boxes, “but do you have anymore—oh.”

Nico huffed, feeling his gut curl at the familiar face of Troy. “Do we have anymore what?”

“It’s nothing. Sorry, I’ll go ask—”

“No, I’m here, and if you need me to find you something, I will. Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean it’s an excuse to not do my job.”

“Uh, right.” Troy cleared his throat. “Just wondering if you had anymore Alfredo sauce? I didn’t see it on the shelf down there.”

Reaching into his inventory cart, Nico handed him a jar from the bottom. “Was just about to stock up.”

“Thanks.” Gingerly placing it inside his basket, Troy continued, “I know he’s still mad, and I get that. But I really didn’t mean to hurt him. I just tried to be honest, and it was only a simple kiss with my now-boyfriend. Something that happened accidentally—I swear, and didn’t even really think about until I saw you. Look.”

He showed Nico his phone and the string of text messages from his new boyfriend. They were all time stamped so they couldn’t have been fake, and most of it was essentially everything Troy had told him that day in the cafeteria restroom. But that didn’t make it any better knowing Troy was planning to break up with Jason for almost a whole week, and was simply waiting it out until the very last possible moment when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jason’s the one you dumped,” Nico reminded, looking away from the phone, “not me. Saying all this won’t do anything.”

“I know, but I feel bad, and I guess, I just feel the need to explain myself to you.”

“Well you don’t, so if that’s all you need, I kind of have to get back to work.”

“Ah, yeah.” Troy cleared his throat, stepping passed him. “But, I do wish you two luck. I’m actually a little jealous over how close you guys are; haven’t been that close with a friend before. I never stood a chance with you around thinking back on it, and that’s something you might wanna look into. Jason’s a good guy, but it’s clear where his heart is. Realize what’s right in front of you and take it. Otherwise, you’ll be missing it when it’s gone.”

Troy gave him a thin smile, nodded, and then hurriedly walked away. Mind-numbing shelve stocking kept his mind off their brief encounter. Nico knew where Jason’s heart was, and he had no intentions of going on a fishing expedition to confirm its whereabouts. That would be a needless gamble, and Lady Luck was never a reliable ally to him.

Days flew on by with work and studying until the weekend of the wedding was only a couple of hours away. Finally, some relief from his busy first few weeks at his new job. He’s about up to had it with people complaining to him why they don’t use plastic bags anymore at the supermarkets. He doesn’t make the laws for California. What the fuck did they want him to do about it?

“Now I know why you’re so tired all the time,” he told Jason as he draped his apron over the kitchen chair. “I didn’t believe there were that many idiots in the world until I started working in the market.”

“That’s kind of mean,” though Jason still smiled at him. “Well you can relax now. I’ll make dinner soon, and then after that we should pack.”

“Hmm. I should wrap the gifts then. Bought some fancy paper. Looks like pearls or whatever. I bought blue ribbon too. Considering the color scheme is cream and blue, I think it’ll fit. Leave it to Percy to even have fucking blue at his own wedding.”

“I’m sure Annabeth already resigned to seeing blue for the rest of her life.”

“That’s true love right there.”

Though he meant it as a joke, Jason didn’t laugh, only smiled and nodded. Nico fought the urge to huff, knowing Jason still felt like he hadn’t yet moved on from Percy. But he wasn’t going to bring up the argument yet again. Even if he had to lay it on thick, with this wedding he’d prove once and for all he was over Percy, and in a subtle way, prove that Jason did have a chance, if that’s what was truly bothering him.

By the time they woke up the next morning, Thalia was already waiting in the kitchen making coffee for herself. Nico didn’t miss a beat, and greeted, “Morning, Thalia.”

“Hey Nico. Morning. Not gonna ask how I got in?”

“Don’t wanna know, actually.”

She chuckled. “You ready for the big day tomorrow?”

“I’m not in the wedding, but yeah I guess. You?”

“Annie made me the maid of honor, so I gotta get dolled up. It’ll feel fucking weird wearing high heels, but it’s her day, and I don’t wanna rain on her parade. Or Percy’s. Jason’s gonna be one of the groomsmen, so I guess he can suffer with me.”

“Hazel’s making me wear stuffy clothes too.” Nico set the toaster out and slipped in a few slices of bread. “And Reyna insists on brushing my hair since I won’t do it myself.”

“Misery loves company.” Thalia took a sip of her coffee. “So, you and Jason are going as each other’s dates, right?”

“Uh,” Nico cleared his throat and went for the butter in the fridge, “like, as friends, yeah. I guess. We haven’t talked about it. It was sort of just like, a thing we both knew. We’re the only one of our friends who isn’t a couple, so why not just go as buddies? Doesn’t make sense to go separately.”

“Hmm, yeah I see your point. Though, if you two _were_ to go as a couple, I’d be absolutely okay with it.”

Nico spread the butter over his finished toast, ignoring her stare on his back. He had a feeling she knew. Everyone did apparently: their friends, Olympus, the whole fucking camp, Troy, even the register girl at Costco. Hell, Jason probably knew indefinitely Nico was crushing on him, though that truth was better left an assumption.

“What do you want me to say?” he finally asked, spreading the butter slower over the toast. “More importantly, what is it that _you_ really want to say?”

“That I give you my blessings if either of you were brave enough to actually take the first step.”

“I don’t even know what you’re—”

“So you’re gonna tell me what I saw that night at Thanksgiving near the pool was strictly a ‘no homo bro’ thing? That whole mindset is getting old real fast, lemme tell ya.”

Nico didn’t dare turn around. He slipped in more slices of toast, and took a deep breath, heart pounding against his chest. “You saw that.” A fact, not a question.

“Yup. Jason was shocked too when I told him.” Thalia paused, though her stare didn’t leave Nico’s back. “I may not know jack shit about romance and all that stuff, but what I do know is that I want my baby brother to be happy. He’s been through a lot, does so much for other people, but doesn’t get a whole lot in return. Because of that, I guess you can say I’m protective of him, but you already know that, don’t you, di Angelo?”

Thalia walked over to the counter and set her cup down. All the coffee was gone, and she poured herself some more. “You don’t have to confess anything to me. I know it’s not my business. But I’m not stupid, and I’m not blind. I think you’re a good kid, Nico, and I’m grateful you’re in Jason’s life. He treasures you more than you know, but then I guess, you probably already assume that too.”

She took a sip from her coffee, and then gave Nico a glance. He couldn’t help but meet her brilliant blue eyes, which were focused on his with the utmost concentration. “If at some point, you two do end up together, then that’ll be the best thing anyone can give me. But, if for whatever reason you end up hurting him instead,” she leaned in closer, slowly pronouncing her words, “you’ll have to answer to me.”

“I’m not Troy,” was all Nico could manage to say.

“No, you’re not. You’re not Piper’s siblings either. All I’m saying is, I like you, kid. I think what you and Jason have is precious. I’ll give him a good scolding if he does something stupid, but you’ll have hell to pay if it’s the other way around. As an older sibling yourself, I’m sure you get it, right? Hazel’s your baby sister, and Jason’s my baby brother. I’m sure we’d both be mad if anyone hurt them.”

“Yeah, I can relate.”

“Good.” Thalia smiled. “Seriously though, I want the best for both of you. Everyone knows how much Jason means to you, and you obviously care tons about him, so I don’t think you’ll do anything on purpose. Accidents happen, but as long as it’s only an accident, you don’t gotta worry about me coming back unexpectedly.”

“I’d never do anything to hurt him,” Nico replied seriously. “He’s a kind and honest guy. Jason doesn’t deserve a lot of the things he went through, and I’ll make sure it never happens to him again. Believe me, I’ll be the first to inflict hell on whoever thinks they can get away with it.”

She smiled still, even as she lifted the cup to her painted lips. “Glad to hear that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/69685998559) for chapter title.]
> 
> A little bit of a short and tame chapter this time around, but that's because it's yet again the calm before the storm. The installments that follow are gonna be juicy. Chapter 76 is when it'll start, so be ready for it. Oh boy, I can't wait to upload the remaining bits of the plot. *rubs hands together like a dirty little fly*
> 
> You may have also noticed I finally set a total chapter count for _Homebound_. Later I'll update it again with an exact number once all my drafts are done. (Working on 79 right now.) This story _shouldn't_ exceed 90, but if it does, feel free to shoot me in the fucking leg because it was only supposed to be 40 chapters to begin with.
> 
> And hey, I've passed the 2,000 kudos mark! You guys are so awesome! Many thanks for them! ;w;
> 
> Before I forget: a very happy birthday to my precious and adorable baby Nico! He's my top tier son and I'll never stop loving him. ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	76. Nepenthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **nepenthe**  
>  [nuh·PEN·thee] _English_  
>  (n.) something that can make you forget grief or suffering

**The story so far…**

At work, Jason happens to find Troy and his new boyfriend eating at the restaurant. He attempts to explain it was only coincidence, though Jason bitterly brushes him off. When he gets home, he finally tells Thalia about Aphrodite’s curse and related concerns. She brings up a suggestion that Aphrodite could be lying. Jason doesn’t believe her, but confesses he will tell Nico his true feelings at some point within the year. Nico’s next shift at the market, he runs into Troy, who tries to apologize for the way things ended between him and Jason. Nico dismisses him, as it wasn’t he who was hurt. Thalia returns the day the three of them are to leave for Percy and Annabeth’s wedding. She has a chat with Nico alone, hinting she knows about his crush on Jason, and that she’ll be happy if they become a thing, but will retaliate if he hurts him instead. Nico avoids answering anything, and simply says he’ll be the first in line to seek revenge on anyone who takes advantage of Jason.

**Onward.**

* * *

Nico was spared from having a prolonged chat with Thalia when Jason woke up three minutes later. The rest of their time was spent packing for the weekend and driving down to Los Angeles where the wedding would be held. Nico had expected it to be in New Rome, though he figured Percy and Annabeth’s normal relatives wouldn’t have been allowed inside, nor would they get away with passing off the whole community as just a renaissance _of_ the Renaissance.

Instead, Piper was generous enough to lend them her father’s mansion for the wedding. Nico didn’t see why they had to take a trip a day early, until Jason told him they’d be helping set up the entire house. Around two hundred people were going to attend, including some from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. He worried about a monster attack, though Jason explained the house was fortified with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold.

“We’ll have all our weapons too, just in case.”

“Still sounds risky,” Nico replied, as Jason pulled up to the gates of Piper’s mansion several hours later. “Though I guess with the normal humans, the caterers, and all that stuff, it should balance it out.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thalia replied from the backseat. “I brought my bow too just in case there’s an emergency. I can shoot five targets in three seconds.”

“That’s some aim.”

“Well when you’re fighting hordes of monsters out in the wilderness, you learn not to waste any time.”

At the roundabout with the fountain, there were already several cars parked along the borders. Jason found a spot toward the current end of the line, and parked it diagonally in case he needed to floor it out of there for whatever reason. Large trucks filled with tables and chairs were at the base of the steps with workers moving in and out of the mansion.

“I hope there’s no paparazzi here,” Nico commented as they took their bags from the car and walked up the steps. “Last thing we need is to draw more attention to ourselves.”

“Tristan increased security,” Jason replied as they moved into the foyer, “so no, there won’t be any paparazzi. All the guests have to be buzzed in too, so unless the media intends to scale the walls for a wedding that isn’t even for the McLean family, we shouldn’t have to worry about that.”

The first floor of the mansion was bustling with guests and volunteers to help set up for tomorrow. Nico recognized a few as demigods, and others as strangers, so he supposed they were relatives and friends of either Percy’s or Annabeth’s. Piper came down the stairs with a small group of people who Nico supposed were first-time guests.

She smiled and sighed in relief once she spotted their little trio.

“You guys are here, finally!” Piper dismissed her tour group, something about going into the kitchen for appetizers, and then gave Jason a hug. “Thank the gods. We need more help.”

“Sure.” Jason lifted his bag over his shoulder. “Just let us know which rooms we’ll be staying in, and we’ll come right back down to help.”

“Okay, well we’re running out of space though.” Piper huffed, and gestured with her hand to follow her up the stairs. “Like, obviously we have a lot of rooms that can fit at least four people depending on how many beds there are, but most of the guests are already here. It’s been a hassle trying to keep a room open for you guys, though thankfully you three are the last of the VIPs to get here.”

“I feel special,” Thalia remarked, looking at the portraits and marble busts. “Your dad must really love Greek shit.”

“Has to do with my mom,” Piper groaned. “Ocean-themed crap everywhere. You should see the ballroom.”

“ _Ballroom?_ Are you fucking serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t, but my dad’s a romantic. Up on the third floor. Percy is loving it, and Sally even more. Thalia, you’ll be staying in Annabeth’s room since you’re the maid of honor. Jason, you and Nico will share the last vacant room I managed to keep locked. The damn Stoll brothers keep snooping.”

“They’re here?” Jason asked, sounding shocked.

“Oh, yeah, they’re here. All the counselors and ex-counselors from Half-Blood are here: The Stolls, Clovis, Miranda, Drew, Jake, Will,” Nico groaned loudly, “the others, and hell, even Clarisse was invited. Of course, you can’t have a wedding without somebody officiating the marriage, so guess who volunteered?”

Jason sighed deeply. “Apollo’s here, isn’t he?”

“Yep.” Piper popped the P sound at the end. “He’s currently in the garden working his charismatic charm on demigods and humans alike, ladies mostly.”

“How the hell was he even allowed to leave the camp?”

“Poseidon and Athena are very convincing, apparently. Either that, or Hera nagged your dad to let Apollo join in. He was telling us something about she doesn’t like Annabeth, but marriage is too important to her so she’s not so petty as to ruin the Golden Couple. I think my mom had a say in it. _Whatever_ happened up there in Olympus, the fact is, Apollo is here and won’t leave until the day after, along with the other Half-Blood demigods. Let’s just hope he doesn’t take away any attention from the bride and groom tomorrow….”

Well, with those pieces of information in mind, Nico knew he wasn’t going to have much of a fun time. But tomorrow was for Percy and Annabeth, and he wasn’t so sour as to ruin their special day by being grumpy to everyone.

Nico didn’t have much time to chat with anybody as he was busy helping set up outside. He did manage to say hello to Hazel and Reyna, but otherwise occupied with putting white roses in every decorative plant or tying up ribbons on the chairs. Jason was busy in the ballroom, which only demigods were allowed in (probably because he had to fly to get decorations on the ceiling), so Nico didn’t get to see him for the remainder of the day.

The next morning was even busier after a large breakfast held outside in the first level of the garden. He was too drowsy to notice the usual shenanigans of demigods (he swore he heard Will cursing at the Stolls, but he didn’t care to check), and by the time he was more conscious, he was back in his and Jason’s room. He must’ve taken a quick nap, as when he woke up, Jason wasn’t anywhere to be seen, though the adjacent bathroom had the shower running.

Oh, right. The wedding was soon—two hours to be exact, if the bedside clock was accurate. Nico supposed he should get ready then, preferably after Jason finished. His suit hung in the wardrobe on the other side of the room, along with Nico’s dressy clothes. Hazel had originally wanted him to wear a suit too, but he refused, saying he wasn’t in the wedding and so didn’t want to be uncomfortable and feel like a penguin. The compromise was that Reyna would take care of his hair, since she considered it like a nest for birds.

“You feeling rested?”

Jason came out of the bathroom with an undershirt and gym shorts, drying his hair. His muscles on innocent display made Nico’s throat dry up, but he ignored it as best as he could. “Yeah—,” he cleared his throat, “—yeah I feel better. The wedding isn’t for another two hours though. Why’d you shower so early?”

“In case Percy gets cold feet. I’ll be ready to talk him out of it.”

“Still think they’re too young.” Nico stretched his arms over his head, and yawned. “But it’s not my life. All I can do is support them. Even if that support comes in the form of an Amazon gift card and blue throw blanket.”

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate it,” Jason replied with a light laugh. He walked over to the wardrobe and took out the hanger with his suit. “Want me to iron your stuff?”

“Oh, um, sure. You don’t have to, but if you want, then… yeah.”

As Jason ironed both of their ensembles for the day, Nico took a shower, and tried to keep any invasive thoughts out. Percy was getting married, and though Nico didn’t feel anything (with the exception of his stomach growling), he felt like he should. He was happy for him, of course, but simultaneously frustrated with himself. In his earlier days, he _might have_ once fantasized about a day like this for himself. Now the memory was a reminder of how far he’s come, yet how much he still hadn’t changed.

He wanted the same things even now, except with a blond and not a brunet. Nico huffed, knowing sooner or later he had to stop these childish aspirations, and face the reality of his predicaments.

It wasn’t wrong to want love, to want to have a family, to spend life with another person forever. But it felt wrong desiring such a thing from a best friend, especially when said friend had the potential to find a more suitable partner, one he actually deserved, and not a selection of rotted table scraps.

The rest of the two hours passed by in a blur. Jason looked stunning (as usual) in his black suit with a turquoise tie. Nico didn’t tell him that though, and kept his head down as he helped Jason set it around his collar.

“I hate you and your damn suit,” Nico mumbled.

“Why?” His tone hinted Jason was smiling. The bastard.

“You make everything look good, though let’s hope it’s not so tight that it rips if you so much as reach with your arm the wrong way.”

“You’re never going to let me forget that time I ripped my shirt, are you?”

“Never.”

Reyna stopped by sometime after that, looking just as gorgeous. Made sense, considering she was the bridesmaid to his groomsman. (She was also the tallest girl in the wedding, sans Thalia.) Her strapless dress was turquoise with a chiffon shawl, accompanied by a simple necklace with a small white opal hanging from it and earrings to match. The white heels she wore looked oddly like Ancient Greek sandals, which he supposed was on purpose. Her hair was pinned up, small white opal pins nestled in the braid embracing the rest of her hair, which was elegantly styled into curls. Nico swore he saw glitter in there somewhere, but he didn’t dare ask.

“Fun fact,” she said as she checked her makeup in the mirror. A matching turquoise eyeshadow to go with her dress, Nico assumed, “Percy picked out the color for our dresses and the accessories. He wants us to look like sea foam, or some other nonsense. I’m severely worried about him and his blue obsession at this point. Thankfully Annabeth drew the line at us wearing turquoise lipstick.”

She shook her head. “Piper treated all of us to a mani-pedi though,” she casually showed them her fingernails and toenails, “so we could all match: French tip with tiny turquoise gems to act as bubbles. That made it a little easier, and we had girl time too with Annabeth. Thalia wasn’t as sated, but she said she’ll sacrifice her combat boots, black nail polish, and cherry red lipstick just this one time, ‘cause it’s for Annie’, she reasoned.”

“Yet no fish or seafood on the reception menu tonight, I’m guessing” Jason remarked.

“Percy refuses to eat seafood, even when Annabeth told him it didn’t make sense for the whole wedding to be themed like the ocean and yet no seafood, not even a shrimp cocktail. But since he got to choose the color and theme, she worked out the menu. Chicken or filet mignon for people who are allergic to seafood or simply don’t like it. Lobster, crabs, oysters, shrimp, and tuna for everyone else. Octopus and squid are apparently appetizers along with the cocktails before the reception.”

Reyna whipped out a brush from her matching clutch purse. “Nico, why aren’t you ready yet?”

“Doesn’t take so long for guys to get dressed. I’m not in the wedding anyway.”

“No, but I am, and it’s going to start quite soon. Jason,” she looked to him as she set her clutch purse down (it looked like a giant clam shell), “Percy is getting nervous in addition to regretting the seafood menu, and I don’t think neither Leo nor Grover are doing too good of a job of reasoning with him or calming him down. You’re the mother hen, so I figured you’d be able to reassure him. He’s going to sweat through his suit at this rate.”

“Got it.” He made toward the door, but stopped and asked, “How do I look though? I don’t want Piper fussing over me in front of everyone.”

“Must you honestly ask such a thing? You look remarkably handsome as always, though I figure you’d look that way even without clothes on. All of yesterday strangers were eyeing you and no doubt some young ladies will faint at the sight of you today, if Apollo doesn’t get to them first. Why, you might as well have a pageant to see who the better looking man here is.”

“I get it, Reyna.”

She smiled, and then shooed him away. The door clicked, and Nico was left alone with only his expensive outfit and Reyna’s wooden brush, which looked a lot more threatening than it did a few seconds ago.

“All right,” she beckoned him with a finger, “come here and let’s straighten out most of your curls before you get dressed.”

“This hairstyle is in fashion nowadays.”

“You wouldn’t know fashion if it bit you in the ass. Come on, Nico.”

He sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, legs crossed, back toward Reyna. She brushed out his hair, telling him to keep his head still. They said nothing, not even after she had mostly tamed his curls, though the silence couldn’t have been any more blatant as to its presence.

“I’m fine,” he said.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to. Your brush strokes slowed down a few seconds ago before you tackled my hair again.”

“That obvious, huh.” Reyna grabbed Nico’s hair in one hand, and brushed it out to a ponytail with another. “I’m sorry. I believe you when you say you’re over Percy, but with today’s events, I couldn’t help but worry if it’d weigh on you even slightly.”

“Not in the way you’re thinking, no. It’s something I don’t want to talk about right now though, and I’d rather just go about the rest of the day supporting those two lovebirds.”

“Fair enough.” Reyna took a band from her purse, bunched up his hair again, and tied it into a ponytail. “There. Much better. Now, go change. I’ll wait out here.”

It didn’t take him long to get dressed, as he wasn’t wearing a stuffy suit; only a white dress shirt, tie, and black slacks. Hazel did buy him a gray vest though, which Reyna insisted he wear. He joked he felt like a mafia boss, to which she replied he wouldn’t be completely incorrect at that assumption. His shoes were the most uncomfortable element of his entire ensemble, but he supposed he could bear them for one day.

Reyna smiled when he was done dressing, and helped him fold the cuffs of the sleeves and straighten out his tie. She gave his hair one last good brushing, before the both of them walked out of the room. She mentioned needing to check up on Annabeth, so Nico escorted himself to the garden for the ceremony. It wasn’t by the pool, but on the other side of the wide expanse, next to decorative columns and yet another fountain. (It had a cherub with a bow and arrow at the top; probably the harmless and completely inaccurate Cupid people liked so much.)

Everyone was already seated, so he took a chair toward the back, and waited. Potted trees that were clipped into orbs lined the furthest side along the row of chairs, and behind each row was a thick white ribbon that ended in a bow on either end. A garden arch stood at the front, a translucent white curtain behind it with the arch’s frame containing some kind of bush plant and blue roses. A carpeted platform was situated right before it at the end of the aisle.

Nico recognized Chiron toward the front on Percy’s side, with Athena in a mortal disguise on Annabeth’s. Even Poseidon was there—thankfully appropriately dressed and not in a Hawaiian shirt—and Nico had to wonder how much otherworldly security was needed around the mansion for three (Apollo included) of the Twelve Olympians to be present in one place. Though, he supposed, Percy and Annabeth were _the_ Golden Couple of Olympus, so it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if there were several invisible creatures guarding the place from monsters. 

The music started, and with an enthusiastic synchronization, all the guests turned to face behind them. Apollo walked down the aisle first (gold tie and vest with the faintest of shimmers—of course), smiling and waving at everyone, looking radiant (though he could have purposely been glowing). Percy, as always, looked roguishly attractive with the adage of a suit, though his smile looked somewhat nervous. Grover followed behind him in crutches (for the mortals, probably), followed by all the other groomsmen: Frank, Jason, Leo, and two of his college friends that Nico didn’t know.

Percy stood nervously on the platform, though Apollo said something to him Nico couldn’t hear. His shoulders relaxed, and he waved at his grandparents and mom. His eyes widened when he saw Poseidon sitting on her left, Paul on the right. Athena gave him a look, and Percy straightened his posture, hands clasped forward.

The bridesmaids walked down the aisle next, each with their own small bouquet of white and blue flowers: Hazel, Reyna, Piper, and two other girls who were probably Annabeth’s college friends. Mellie carried the rings, with the flower girls (Juniper at the front, and the others, also dryads) following behind her and sprinkling petals wherever they went. Coach Hedge waved at Mellie discreetly with their toddler son Chuck giggling in his lap. Thalia was the last to walk, though she was a little unsteady on her feet in the heels. She gave Percy a dirty look when she came to the platform, but then quickly changed back into a smile.

Once the music changed, Athena stood, as did everyone else, to see Annabeth and her father walking down the aisle. Everyone’s smiles grew wider, though Annabeth was the epitome of calm, her father looking less composed with his uncombed hair and sweaty forehead, though he was beaming more than she was.

Nico had to admit she was the most radiant in the garden: her dress was sleeveless and simple yet elegant. Sheer fabric bunched together to look like waves below the waist that fanned outward in the back, the veil framed around her face and her golden curls were held up together in small white starfish (hairpins, probably) that matched the hue of the pearls which hung from her ears and around her neck. Her bouquet was the largest, with white roses and some other smaller, blue flowers.

Never before had Nico seen Percy smile so widely, nor had he ever witnessed the guy close to tears. Grover patted his pack, and Percy composed himself, grinning at his bride, Annabeth’s own smile fully surfacing since she stepped foot in the garden.

Everyone sat back down as the music stopped, and Apollo began the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentleman,” he started in a loud voice, “I thank you all for attending this glorious celebration! We are gathered here today to witness the union of two hearts, two lives, two souls, for all of eternity. This reminds me of a haiku I happened to hear upon one of my travels to Japan a couple of years back—”

Will groaned from a few rows down, and gave a deep sigh as he rubbed his forehead. Jake patted his back. Calypso raised an eyebrow, Jason closed his eyes and shook his head, Reyna gave Apollo a side-eyed glance, and a couple of other demigods slumped in their seats. Nico couldn’t blame them. With a pointed stare from Athena, Apollo quickly resumed the ceremony as normal without any of his antics.

Nico zoned out for most of the ceremony. An elderly couple next to him was in between nodding off and their graves, from the looks of them. Some guy on his other side (who faintly smelled of alcohol) was checking his watch, and he figured he wasn’t the only person who sat in the back on purpose.

“And now,” Apollo announced, “if the bride and groom will repeat after me—”

“Er, actually,” Percy started, “we made our own vows.”

“Oh, but I had this perfect line that rhymed about love and eternal commitment and a fruitful—”

“So, we’re here,” Percy started anyway, taking Annabeth’s hands in his own, “after everything we’ve been through. If somebody were to have told me one day I’d get married to an amazing woman, I would’ve laughed in their face. Honestly, I don’t know how you put up with me sometimes, Annie. I know I can be an idiot, and that I’m not always, um, careful with the things I say, but I promise, for better or for worse, I will stay by your side and be the best man I can be, a man deserving of a brave, strong, intelligent, beautiful, and overall wonderful girl—a man deserving of you. Thanks for being my girlfriend, my bride, my future wife, heck for even agreeing to marry me at all. But what I’m most thankful for, is for being my best friend through everything. I, Perseus Jackson, couldn’t be more grateful.”

Annabeth smiled, and shook her head. She squeezed Percy’s hands. “You always did sell yourself short, Perce. Likewise, I thank you for putting up with me all these years, even when I gave you a hard time. I know I can be stubborn and prideful, but even when we come across hurdles, you’re still there, willing to jump them with me—to jump them _for_ me. Everything you do is with me in mind, and I’ve never felt so loved before in my life. I vow to stick by you, for better or for worse too. I don’t know how good of a wife I’ll be, but I promise to give it my all. I look forward to getting to know the rest of the dork underneath the bravery, charm, and humor, and walking this life with my best friend forever at my side. I, Annabeth Chase, couldn’t be happier to build my future with you.”

“I’ll have to admit, those vows were a lot better than I expected. Casual, yet heartfelt.” Apollo beamed. “Mellie, the rings please.”

She presented them to both Percy and Annabeth with a smile. They took their rings and slipped them on each other’s fingers delicately. Percy smiled down at their joined hands, and gave a small laugh. Annabeth curled her fingers over his.

“By the power invested in me,” Apollo’s voice boomed throughout the garden, a hand on his chest, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!”

Percy and Annabeth leaned in to share a chaste kiss. Everyone stood and clapped, some whistling, and some in tears. Apollo recited yet another haiku, but he was drowned out by the voices that whatever he said was left at the platform. Percy and Annabeth walked down the aisle, her arm around his, followed by Grover and Thalia, as best man and maid of honor, respectively. With her heels, she towered over him by a whole foot. Grover smiled nervously at her, mumbled something, and she patted him on the back, matching his pace.

The other pairs followed after: Frank and Hazel (who cried, makeup running, and still dwarfed by her boyfriend, even in heels), Jason and Reyna (both looking outstandingly regal with their perfect posture and blessed good looks—anyone could easily mistake them for royalty if they didn’t know any better), Leo and Piper (who spoke excitedly and matched each other in height), and then the nameless college friends who were also part of the ceremony.

Gradually the guests were escorted back into the mansion to mingle on the first floor for cocktails and chewy tentacle-based appetizers while the wedding party took photos in the garden. Nico saved himself some time and shadow-traveled to the second floor as he had no reason to mingle with a bunch of strangers.

  
* * * * *  


The ballroom was a wide open space with tall arched windows where a generous amount of sunlight filtered in. A massive chandelier hung from the center of the room, right over the wooden paneled dance floor. The DJ station was behind it with a few recognizable Apollo kids preparing it for the night. Baroque styled paintings of flowers, marine life, Aphrodite, Cupid, cherubs, _putti_ , and related topics adorned what would’ve been a plain white ceiling that matched the plain white walls. Translucent turquoise drapes hung in arches from where the illusion of elaborate picture frames on the ceiling were laid out. All the tables had a white cloth over it with their matching white chairs cushioned with a blue pillow. The centerpieces were clear vases filled a third of the way with white sand, each with a different assortment of shells, driftwood, and coral. Probably fake since the last thing Percy would want is to harm sea life. A large balcony at the furthest wall was hidden by thick blue curtains.

All the tables were marked with opalescent name tags with a nautical design, and so Nico walked around trying to look for his. The wedding party were the exceptions, as they’d be at the head table at the front of the room. A decorative net made of fabric was dotted with large novelty sea shells, sea horses, and an equally large anemone at the center in placement of a bow. Thankfully the cake itself was normal: white, with blue accents, triple tiered with two opalescent starfish at the top. Rumor had it the breading of the cake was blue, and honestly wouldn’t be a surprise that Percy would request such a thing even at his own wedding.

Nico found his table next to the one reserved for the bride and groom’s families. He sighed in relief when he realized Calypso would be sitting on his left, yet made a mental note to kill Percy later when he saw Apollo’s nametag was to his right. Juniper, Chiron, and some other people he didn’t know were sharing his table too.

For a while he sat there by his lonesome, watching the Apollo kids doing their work at the DJ station, and the wait staff double checking all tables for utensils and glasses. Eventually it became dull trying to memorize their faces, so he checked out the balcony that overlooked the gardens.

The wedding party was still being photographed below, and their laughter glided up to the second floor. Nico watched as they rearranged themselves however the photographer wanted before Percy’s and Annabeth’s parents were added to the numerous shutters of the camera.

“They look nice,” came Will’s voice to his left. He gazed down at the garden. “You okay?”

“I’m sort of getting tired of everyone asking me that today,” Nico replied. “But yes, I’m fine.”

“Sorry. I just want to make sure—”

“Thanks, but I’m fine. I promise.”

Will nodded, silent, as he watched the wedding party slip out of sight back into the mansion. “How are things going with Jason?”

“I don’t think now is the time to talk about that.”

“So, I take it that means ‘not well’.”

Nico huffed. “That’s nobody’s business but mine. Percy’s wedding is hardly the time to think about my own situation.”

“Why? It’s a day of love and union, something you and Jason should, like, maybe learn from and get on with it? I’m literally dying waiting for you two to get together already.”

“Then I guess you’ll have an early grave.” Nico turned around back into the ballroom as the guests sluggishly filled in the chairs. Will followed behind him, asking, “What are you so afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid.”

“You can’t fool me, not this time. If you don’t snatch up Jason, somebody else will. By now you should know your crushes on each other are super obvious to everyone. I’m serious when I say I’m rooting for you two, but don’t be surprised if others aren’t so generous. Not everyone placed bets in the camp pool, and I’ll leave the rest to your imagination.” Will gave Nico a concerned glance before walking off toward Jake.

Will didn’t need to remind him. At this point, Nico was positive Jason suspected the his feelings, at the very least. He knew he should ask out him already. But, he couldn’t lift himself out of the quicksand of doubt. Not when Jason resolved it was best if he never dated again, or at least never dated for several years. That wasn’t important to him, and so, it wasn’t important to Nico either, regardless of whatever fantasies he couldn’t help have.

By the time he sat back down in his assigned seat, the guests were filling the ballroom, chatter mainly about the décor. The ceiling had light fixtures along the walls, probably controlled at the DJ station for whenever the dance floor became a free for all. In between the arched windows were Corinthian pilasters, and the frame around the balcony door and the hallway door also had Corinthian pilasters on either side, with seashell pediments above. The sections of the floor that weren’t wooden were carpeted. Blue with intricate designs of starfish and shells. Tristan didn’t fuck around with his aesthetic.

“Today’s my lucky day,” Apollo’s melodious voice rang sometime later. “I get to sit next to sugar skull for the whole night!”

“Maybe you get to sit here,” Nico started, “but at some point I’ll move.”

Apollo pouted, but said nothing more as he took his seat, instead opting to browse the menu near his nametag.

Like Reyna had said, the majority of it was some type of seafood with the spare chicken or filet mignon dish at the bottom. Nico checked off the shrimp on his menu before a waiter came around to collect them. He opted to stay silent among his tablemates, counting every last grain of sand in the centerpiece instead. It helped drown out Apollo’s joyful voice as Chiron made small talk with the relatives of the newlyweds from the table right next to them. Only Calypso cared to pay attention to him.

“How’ve you’ve been, Nico?” she asked.

“Oh, um, I’m fine. How’s community college?”

“Interesting. There’s so much to learn—I don’t know what I should study for. They have a flower arranging class though, and I’m enjoying it quite a bit. A lot of artsy courses at that college. I made the centerpieces, actually.”

Nico smiled, nodding. “They’re really nice.”

“Thank you.” Calypso studied him, then said, “It’s understandable why I wasn’t included in the wedding party, but I thought you’d at least join them. You’ve known Percy and Annabeth for a while.”

“Um, I have known them for a few years already, yeah, but we’re not close. I don’t like attention drawn to me either, so not being part of the fuss doesn’t bother me.”

Conversation was put on hold as the lights dimmed and the wedding party walked into the room. All their names were announced as they strode in as pairs before being seated at the long table. Percy and Annabeth walked in last, hand in hand. Everyone clapped as they stopped at the dance floor. Some soft waltz echoed around the room. All eyes were on them as they glided around the wooden paneling, keeping their own eyes on each other, and nobody else. When their dance finished, they shared another chaste kiss with big smiles, before the room erupted into more clapping, and they walked over to their table.

Everyone was served their choice of beverages, which was when Grover nervously made a toast, followed by Thalia. Sally said a sweet something too (Percy looked like he wanted to cry), and Annabeth’s father mimicked the gesture. Poseidon and Athena were notably absent. Nico figured they only cared about the actual union ceremony, and not anything that happened afterward.

He ate his food in relative silence while everyone else at his table chatted away. Time passed as he sat there, watching people get up to use the bathroom, visit other tables, or play the wedding games: Reyna caught the bouquet, and Piper squealed; the garter game-whatever was more embarrassing, considering Percy had to go underneath Annabeth’s dress. By the time he came back out, the garter was in between his teeth. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, but smiled, lightly slapping him on the arm. Percy tossed it randomly and poor Frank accidentally caught it. He looked about ready to faint, Hazel blushed, and it didn’t help Leo was laughing his ass off and pointing either.

After dinner the cake was cut by the newlyweds (they needed to pose near it for the photographers) and passed around the slices to the wedding table first, second to the family table, and finally to the other guests by the wait staff. Nico suppressed the urge to chuckle once he saw the breading was in fact blue, and switched it for a smile instead. Percy assured everyone it was vanilla flavored with a chocolate center.

Twenty minutes after the cake had been passed around, the DJ station announced they’d be switching to upbeat music and handling the light balance so people could ‘get down with their bad selves’. Most people stayed to dance, Nico losing the sight of his friends in the sea of boogying bodies, though a few guests said their farewells and left the room either back to their hotel, or to the room they were assigned at the mansion.

Predictably, Nico found himself alone at the table by the time the curtains were drawn around the windows. Apollo went off to flirt with some women in a corner (Leslie was one of them; good, maybe now she’d leave Jason alone) while Chiron chatted up Paul at his table. Calypso had joined Leo on the dance floor along with Juniper and Grover, and all the other people that had shared the table were either mingling elsewhere, or left entirely.

Anxiety of being the only person alone at a table threatened to engulf him, so Nico walked outside to the forgotten balcony, and took in the cold and dark evening air of January. His birthday past already, considering it was the end of the month. He should’ve gotten another slice of cake to celebrate possibly-most-likely being seventeen already. Or maybe he should wait until he passed Ignatius’s GED exam. To think, in one more year, he’d be a college student, and attend Jason’s university.

He’d be normal. Or as normal as a young demigod could be anyway.

_But even then, I still wouldn’t be good enough for—_

“Was it too stuffy in there?”

Nico caught his breath in his throat, turning to find Jason standing next to him. He was greeted with a smile as Jason leaned forward on the balcony to rest his arms on it.

“A little,” he replied. “Though I guess I should be thankful I don’t have to deal with Apollo.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Yeah.” He looked at the garden, pool’s light illuminating the plants around the patio. Jason’s stare became too much to handle, so Nico said, “You better not ask me if I’m okay. I’m over him.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.”

“Then what were you going to say?”

“Uh, well… I was actually going to ask if you wanted to dance. Or, more accurately, teach me? Maybe?”

Nico looked at him in surprise. Jason smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I um, I know that I suck. Piper sort of laughed at me earlier, as did Leo, so… yeah.”

“Well if that’s how things are,” Nico chuckled, “then I guess I’ll try to help. Let me see what kind of song is playing so I know how to teach you.”

He walked back into the ballroom which had notably less people than it did earlier. The music slowed down, and mainly couples were dancing to the gentle rhythm. Percy and Annabeth were at the center, her head on his shoulder as he whispered something into her ear. He spotted Nico and gave a nod, though Nico did nothing but blink.

“So, a slow song is playing,” he announced to Jason. Huffing, because _of course_ when Jason asks him to dance it _had_ to be a slow song, he continued, “You’re a giant and I’m not, so we’ll try to do this as neatly as possible.” Nico held out his hand.

“I’m not a giant,” Jason smiled, and took his hand, “and it’s not my fault either.”

“Keep telling yourself that until I shoot up like a beanstalk too.” Nico lessened the distance between them, feeling heat rush to his face as he guided Jason’s hand to his waist. He said nothing as he properly grasped Jason’s other one, his own hand resting on his shoulder. A little uncomfortable since he had to reach up, but otherwise, pleasant.

“So,” he started quietly, “when you’re dancing to a particular song like this, you have to sort of sway. But not like a rocking chair or something ridiculous. Just like, glide, I guess. Not much footwork involved, but please don’t step on my feet. Don’t need to explain to the hospital my feet were crushed by a Clydesdale.”

“When are you and everyone else going to stop teasing me for my build?” Jason laughed. He gripped Nico’s hand tighter as he followed the instructions, looking down at his feet a couple of times to check.

“Relax, you’re good for now,” Nico assured. “But as for the other thing, I don’t think we’ll ever stop teasing you until we all look like you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s impossible. Frank’s the closest match, and yet you guys don’t tease him.”

“Frank is too pure. I feel like half the time he’ll cry if I so much as look at him wrong when he’s around Hazel.”

“He is a nice guy, yeah.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not though. But,” Nico shrugged, looking off to the side, “I guess it’s just more comfortable with you. If you get bothered by it though, I’ll stop.”

“No, I’m good. I know you’re all just joking.”

“Okay.”

In the serene stillness of the chilly night, they danced through the fresh air of the balcony, the music from within softly humming through the curtains of the open door. Nico’s heartbeat accompanied the crickets around them, and he wished they were all he heard. Jason’s hand on his waist was burning through his clothes, and the hand that delicately yet firmly held his felt too warm and too comforting.

But, he supposed, there weren’t many nights he got like this with Jason. It was a special day after all, and even if it wasn’t his own wedding, he could almost…

“Today had me thinking about a lot of things,” Jason said, breaking the thick silence.

“About what?” Thank the gods. Nico would never have forgiven himself it he let fantasies run amuck again.

“Like what Percy and Annabeth would be like as parents. He’s pretty ridiculous, and she’s so strait-laced. I always saw him having a bunch of daughters and spoiling them rotten, while she’s out at work.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right. House husband Percy. Once he told me he wouldn’t mind that lifestyle, actually. Says Annabeth works hard enough already, and he’d be perfectly okay raising a baby while she’s furthering her career.”

“A nice arrangement. I can see that working out well, actually.”

“I think the Stolls made a new betting pool about that.” Jason laughed, and Nico smiled. “But that’s not all that was on your mind, was it?”

Jason hummed, though Nico didn’t look up at him. “Am I really that much of an open book to you?”

“Most of the time. I’ve been around you long enough to sort of read the fine print, you can say.”

“Well, admittedly, thinking of their future sort of had me thinking of mine again. Maybe I shouldn’t, but with the whole atmosphere of today, it sort of just…,” Jason sighed. “Nico, be honest with me: do you think I’m a good person?”

“You know I think you are.”

“But after recent events, I can’t help but doubt myself. Especially with the Troy thing. My dad isn’t a family man; Thalia tries hard, but she’s still more like a general; neither my mom or step-mom are model parents either. I know I said that romance and all that stuff are things that I’m not going to worry about anymore, but I—”

“Can’t help it sometimes.”

“—yeah.”

Nico nodded. “I know how you feel, but in your case, I wouldn’t worry too much about it. If I have to keep telling you this day in and day out, I will: you’re going to make mistakes, but if you learn from them and try not to do them again, there shouldn’t be much of a problem. For as long as I’ve known you, I always thought you’d be a good parent, and a good husband. You’ll find somebody deserving of you somewhere down the line, I’m sure.”

“And you really believe that?”

“I don’t doubt it for a second.”

Jason said nothing, though he kept his synchronized slow pace with Nico. The song switched again to another of the same genre, though they didn’t stop dancing.

“I always thought of you as a good parent too,” Jason replied, prompting Nico to look up at him finally. He smiled in return. “The way you took care of Emma that time, and the way those little kids adored you, I couldn’t help but feel like when you have your own, they’ll love you with everything they’ve got.”

“Well, thanks. But family and my future, and everything that comes with, is something I’d rather not think about. Not today. I know you just want to help, but…,” he rested his forehead on Jason’s chest, closing his eyes, “…I just want to stay like this for a while,” he whispered, “if that’s okay.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Thank you.”

In silence they accompanied the music with their dancing, only the crickets witness to what would be a mortifying scene had they been inside the ballroom. He hoped one day he wouldn’t be so afraid of everything. Of taking chances. Of even flirting. Most of all, Will’s words fed his anxiety, and Nico hoped one day he’d be able to tell Jason how he felt: that he adored him, treasured him, kept him in his heart for so long, it was as if a space had already been predetermined specifically for him since the day Nico was born.

Not today though.

He was selfish, and it was that selfishness that cost Jason his relationship with Troy. If Nico had only been more considerate, and not such a coward, not such a jealous little shit, none of this would’ve have happened. Jason wouldn’t begin doubting himself, to simply not care anymore about anyone wanting him genuinely because some stupid secular quality is all most cared to see or even acknowledge.

Those sort of parasitic musings were for fractured people like Nico, not faceted gems like Jason.

“I, um,” Nico stopped, letting go of Jason and stepping away, “I’m sort of—um, do you want water or something? I can go in and get it. Or we can just go back inside.”

“No, it’s fine. Water’s fine.” Jason leaned his back against the balustrade. “You can go back inside if you want after, but I sort of just want to stay out here for a while, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, sure.”

He left the balcony without another word, and fled into the ballroom.

  
* * * * *  


Nico took a deep breath when he was far enough away from the door. There wasn’t any untouched water around, so he had to make a trip to the ground floor where there were still drinks going around. He managed to find un-spiked water and carried both glasses back to the ballroom.

In the hallway he was stopped by Percy, who had his tie loose and hair somewhat matted, perhaps from dancing so long.

“Nico,” he smiled, “hey. You enjoying yourself?”

“Parties aren’t my thing,” Nico shrugged, “weddings even less. But, congratulations on your big day. When are you and Annabeth going on the honeymoon?”

“Uh, not until summer, actually. She wants to finish this spring semester first, but that only gives us more time to plan things.”

“Well good luck then. Hawaii isn’t a bad choice, if you need suggestions. Common, but not bad.”

“Yeah, maybe somewhere tropical.”

Percy bit his lip and glanced at the floor. He looked up at Nico again, and the latter couldn’t help but roll his eyes, knowing in his gut the gist of what was going to come out of Percy’s mouth.

“Listen, uh, today wasn’t draining on you, was it?” he asked.

“No. I really did mean it when I said I’d rather not be a part of the wedding party, so thanks for not including me. All it would’ve done was made me anxious.”

“Oh, you’re welcome. But I just… noticed you sat in the back row during the ceremony by yourself, and I know we didn’t exactly place you at a good table. I mean, we honestly didn’t know where else to put you. We figured Calypso would be good company, but…”

Sighing, Nico assured, “It’s fine, I promise. This day is for you and Annabeth. I genuinely appreciate you were trying to be considerate, but no harm done. I’m not much of a talker anyway.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. Don’t sweat it so much. Focus on your new wife, and your new life at that.”

“Well, if you really feel—oh!” Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue envelope. The corners were bent and the exterior itself was full of wrinkles. “Annie and I got you this.”

“Kind of have my hands full.” He raised both his arms, slightly jiggling the glasses of water, the ice cubs clinking.

“Hand one over. I’ll be happy to down it for you.”

Nico gave him the glass on the left. He supposed he’d just have to go back downstairs and get another for Jason. Percy, as promised, drank the whole thing in one chug while holding out the envelope for Nico. He gave Percy the other glass to hold while he opened whatever it was he was being given.

Breathing was an abstract concept when he held the small card between his fingers.

It was a custom made Mythomagic card with Bianca on it.

Complete with her own amazing stats and holographic sheen, her card illustration had her with a bow and arrow, the title _Huntress of Artemis – Bianca_ , at the top. The background was the glimmering night sky and a brilliant moon, immortalizing her in dramatic mid-air jump, teeth grit into a grin as she pulled the arrow back, streams of silver gusting around her as she aimed at an off-picture target, the tops of pine trees lining the bottom of the illustration.

All at once breathing rushed through his lungs and morphed itself into a weight in his throat. Nico swallowed, gritting his own teeth so as not to embarrassingly make himself a scene of sympathy.

“Why?” was all he managed to say.

“Um,” Percy scratched the back of his head, “I’m not such a good gift-giver, and Annabeth isn’t close to you or anything. But we both wanted to give you something cool, and yet something that mattered a lot to you. I-I wasn’t sure if you knew about it, but uh, they had this custom card design contest, and stuff. Some guys from campus like this game, and that’s how I found out. I submitted Bianca as an idea, and she was one of the cards that won. So, she’s officially playable now. Gave her pretty badass stats too, or growths, or however the hell this thing works.”

Nico blinked his sore laments away. “I know she’s gone for good,” Percy continued, looking guilty, “but at least now other people will know how amazing she was—still is. I know this’ll never make up for what happened, but I’m hoping it’s a step in the right direction.”

“You idiot,” Nico whispered, because if he said it any louder, his voice would inevitably crack. “How many times do I need to say it? I told you that wasn’t your fault. I should’ve never asked that of you. You were… you were just a kid too. That’s a lot of pressure to put on someone at that age, especially when you were still so inexperienced.”

“But the aftermath of then, I didn’t try hard enough. A part of me didn’t want to. I should’ve been a better friend, and overall a better person toward you. So, I made a resolution that this year I’ll try to be better toward you. I know we won’t ever be close like brothers or anything, but I’ll… I’ll be here. And stuff.”

Percy smiled. “Happy Birthday, Nico.”

Birthday? Since when did—he never told Percy—he was sure only Reyna and the others knew. Today was a wedding, a day for Percy and Annabeth, not a small remembrance of Nico’s existence.

“How did you know?” he ended up asking anyway.

“Er, I kinda convinced Hazel to tell me. I know you don’t like grand gestures and stuff, and not that sappy greeting card shit, so I figured this gift by itself would be enough.”

Percy hung his head back and looked up at the ceiling, sighing deeply. “I’m not good at this sorta thing. And I gotta be honest,” he looked at Nico again, “you can tell me over and over again what I did wasn’t my fault, but just because you say that, doesn’t mean I’ll automatically stop feeling guilty. One day I’ll forgive myself, and realize that yeah it wasn’t my fault, but today is not that day.”

Nico silently stared at him, for so long in fact, that Percy began sweating again, though looking nervous and increasingly worried. Then Nico smiled, and shook his head, the threat of what held back from his eyes having settled for another time.

“That sounds fair, I guess. Um, I know you and Annabeth are actually trying to make up for lost time, and I swear I don’t hold anything against either of you. Everything really is mostly okay now. So, yeah. I’ll accept this as a gesture of you—both of you, taking a step in the right direction.”

Percy sighed loudly, but smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Oh, thanks Nico! Annie won’t say it, but she’s concerned about you in all of this. It’ll be a relief to tell her things are—well they’re not awesome or mended, but it’s coming along. To some extent. And I don’t expect any of those things from you either, trying to hang out with us or me, or her, or whatever. But knowing you’re willing to try now even with this small step, that’s enough for me.”

“Yeah yeah,” Nico shooed his hand at him, though he didn’t stop smiling. “Don’t get mushy on me, Jackson. Look.” He carefully put the card back in its envelop, and secured it in an interior pocket of his vest. “It’s a new year, and a new beginning for us both. It’ll take much longer than a couple of months for us to even be friends, maybe even not within the next three years either. But I believe you and her are both genuinely trying. Tell Annabeth I said that, and that I don’t hold anything against her either, I promise. I truly do wish the both of you only happiness and good fortune from here on in.” He raised his glass of water. “I’ll toast to that.”

“Aww,” Percy scratched his cheek with a finger, “thanks, Nico.”

“Don’t mention it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get another glass.”

“Why?”

“Because I got two for myself and Jason, but you drank the other one.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Most people here want booze anyway.”

“True. I actually think Will left to his room early ‘cause the Stolls challenged him to a contest. Jake had to leave too.”

Nico shook his head. “Thought he’d learn by now, the damn idiot. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your night, Percy.”

“Thanks, Nico. You too.”

After taking Bianca’s card to his room to store it safely in his bag, he retrieved another glass of water and returned to the ballroom without any further distractions. When he reached the curtains, however, Jason asked, “Why are you here?” in a cold tone. Nico knew it wasn’t directed at him, as he hadn’t even stepped outside. Maybe it was somebody he knew at the party? Maybe it was Leslie.

_Gods, I hope it isn’t her. Where’s Apollo when you need him?_

“My mother is concerned you’ve given up on love.”

Nico’s breath caught soundlessly in his throat as his anxiety plummeted into the pit of his stomach. His blood chilled his veins, and suddenly the glasses of ice cold water he was holding didn’t faze him anymore.

He knew that voice.

He _hated_ that voice.

He hoped he’d never have to hear it again.

He couldn’t move, afraid to look. Afraid to confirm his suspicions about the voice, and about his own inner conflicts. He didn’t want to take that chance to look, to once and for all confirm who it was his heart belonged to.

But he didn’t love himself, not really, and so set the glasses down on a nearby vacant table anyway. Glancing around, finding the remaining trickle of people on the dance floor or leaving the room, he held his breath, and with trembling fingers, slipped one curtain aside just a sliver to peek onto the balcony.

Large, elegant feathery wings shimmered white under the moonlight, the ends trailing down to the floor. Jason’s fists were clenched at his sides as he glared, the other figure in a fine suit stoic in his expression.

“I haven’t given up,” Jason began, slowly, “I’m just complacent. It’s not a priority; it’s a luxury. And most of all, it’s not something I’m going to worry about anymore.”

“To give up on love, though, is what’s truly heartbreaking.”

“I don’t know what you and your mother are playing at, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t bother me about this. What the hell am I even supposed to do when she has the curse on me anyway? No matter who I take a chance on, something is going to go significantly wrong and nothing will last.”

“My mother enjoys a fighting spirit.”

“So I can be the highest rated channel on that TV? No thanks.” Jason smiled bitterly, shaking his head. “But I know how your visits go. You won’t leave until you get what you want out of me, right?”

“Smart boy. A shame however that you weren’t smart enough back then to simply stay with my half-sister.”

A sour laugh escaped Jason. “She’s happy now, isn’t she? Your sister has somebody more deserving of her than I am, someone who actually loves her genuinely.”

“An even bigger shame you won’t get the same experience.”

“I’ve accepted my circumstances. I know that at this point, all I have going for me are my looks, and that’s all anybody would want me for. But if you think I’m going to somehow give back this curse so I can have a shot at a decent love life, then I’m sorry, but you’re wasting your time. I don’t regret I took Nico’s half of it. Like I told Lady Aphrodite, he’s been through a lot, and shouldn’t have to keep needlessly suffering, not if I can do something about it.”

“You are either an exceedingly noble mortal, or just exceedingly foolish.”

“Noble? Not really, no.”

“A fool it is, then.”

Jason looked away, down at the gardens. “Even if I think what I feel for Nico is mutual, I know that it’ll never be the same as when he loved Percy. I can’t be like him, and I don’t want to be like him either. And now that you mention it,” he looked back, glaring harsher than before, “assuming my feelings are mutual could just be the curse leading me into a false sense of security. So, both you and your mother will have to forgive me if it seems like I’m hesitant to do anything, Lord Cupid.”

Cupid ruffled his wings, though he said nothing. Jason added, “But I’m not going to let some curse rule my life. I’ll always be there for Nico, no matter what the cost. So long as I can still be Nico’s friend—so long as we remain close and he can still trust me, that’s good enough for me.”

“You should regret ever setting your heart on him, all things considering.”

“I regret a number of things, but falling in love with Nico isn’t one of them.”

Love.

Jason didn’t like him.

Jason didn’t even have a crush on him.

Jason was _in love_ with him.

It explained so much, and yet there was very little that could be done about that.

Why? Why would he love him? How could he possibly even think he was worthy of love? Of Jason’s love even? The purest love Nico had ever witnessed?

No, no this was wrong. So so _so_ wrong. Jason shouldn’t—a crush was fine, but _love?_

“Tragic.” Cupid reached behind him and took an arrow from his golden quiver. “But, my mother has sympathy for you. Whether it’s because Piper found happiness with the Bellona girl, or you’re just that aesthetically appealing, I don’t know, nor do I care. I’m only a messenger, and she’s offered you a way out. Pity is a thing gods don’t often have, so feel grateful.”

“And why should I?”

“Because,” Cupid held the arrow up, twirling it between his fingers, “this will give you the relief you need. Not of your misfortunes, but it shall rid you of your love for Hades’s son. You said it yourself: you can’t let go of the feeling he’ll never love you as much as he had once loved Percy.”

Jason said nothing, his glare still focused on Cupid. The god handed the arrow to him, though Jason only kept glaring. Then Jason glanced at the arrow, asking, “So her solution is to just rid me of ever loving anyone?”

“No. Your risk of misfortune in love will remain. You’ll only be rid of any romantic attachments to the boy. All the memories you made with him, the ones that contributed to loving him, will be erased. You will never love him again, nothing more than a friend anyway. Unless, of course,” Cupid tipped the point of the arrow to himself, and then back again, “that is what you wish. It can be arranged, in a sense.”

“And that’ll nullify the curse?”

“Your misfortune would be pointless, considering you’d be permanently rid of all romantic love for anyone. So, no. It’ll only rid everyone else of ever loving you. You may or may not fall in love with other people in the future, but they’ll never love you back, and you’ll be left pining for the rest of your life. All they’ll ever want you for, is physical pleasure, and nothing else.” Cupid smiled. “My mother is a cruel, vengeful mistress, she is.”

He brought his chillingly void gaze to Jason again. “But wouldn’t that be for the best? Being rid of your love for the Hades’s boy? You can’t trust his love for you is pure—that his love is merely a substitute for the one he lost, and your only asset is your appearance. You even suspected yourself capable of infidelity. If you really loved him, do you think you’d want to give him that? The assumption—no, the _possibility_ you’re capable of being unfaithful? Would you want to give anyone such malevolent disregard? Imagine how devastated he’d be if it happened. He’d be sick of you, would never want to speak with you again. He deserves better than that, better than you, with how little you can offer him. This is your opportunity to give him a chance with someone better, someone with more than their looks, someone who wouldn’t be unfaithful.”

Cupid smirked. “You are a son of Zeus, after all. There is word they can’t be trusted.”

Jason glared at him, his jaw set and fists tightly curled. But the longer the moon shimmered in the blank expanse of the night, the more his expression fell, until it completely crumbled, and he was left staring at the floor, his eyebrows sloped in defeat, and his lips set into a deep frown, shoulders hunched ever so slightly.

He was actually considering the offer—believing those blatant lies fed to him by a capricious and callous god who got his kicks pulling at the heartstrings and insecurities of mortals.

A fire stoked in the pit of his stomach, his teeth grinding against each other. Nico wanted to rush out and slice Cupid’s head clean off his shoulders and tear him apart limb by limb. But he couldn’t bring himself to move still, because Cupid looked too much like Jason: tall, broad, with golden hair and magnificent blue eyes, and strong features.

That observation alone should’ve reassured him. It should’ve cemented Nico’s feelings for Jason, that he was the new keeper of his heart. Except these features on Cupid were sharp and serrated, that they could easily slice through Nico’s own soul. The golden hair was molten, would burn his body off from his bones if he touched it, and his eyes were so cold, void of any feeling, it’d be like staying encased in an iceberg for the rest of eternity with no chance of ever being thawed out.

Really, all eavesdropping did was freeze Nico in place, hands trembling, too stunned to feel anything except breathless in a way where he wished he had never met Jason in the first place, if only to spare him of the same torture he went through in Split.

He had so many questions, so many confessions, so many frustrations, all of them breaking through the cracks he thought he sealed well enough that he could put aside the plaster to never be used again. But only more holes were blown into his newly paved niche in life. It crumbled and deafened him, suffocated him, chilled him right down to the very marrow of his bones.

A curse. Doubt. Self-depreciation. Lies. Manipulation.

That arrow.

All he cared about right now, was that arrow. The one thing that could save any remaining shred of security he had left. The crystal arrow with the shimmering red stone at the end, sharpened into a point like a shark’s tooth and glimmered like blood, the feathers at the end ghastly white.

Move. He needed to move. He needed to dispose of that arrow. He needed to tell Jason. To confront Cupid. To do anything that would relieve yet another unfortunate and piss-poor situation Nico often found himself in.

Fate had a cruel sense of humor.

He wondered what he had ever done to Aphrodite to deserve this.

“If you shoot me with the arrow,” came Jason’s voice, soft and solemn like his expression, dragging his eyes to glance at Cupid, “that’s what it’ll do?”

“Yes. You’ll be rid of your love for the son of Hades, forever. I can also combine it with the additional option of never finding love with anyone, if you’d like. Doubts such as yours, the best you can be is a friend to him, to support him in finding the love he deserves. You weren’t deserving of an Aphrodite child, you had the audacity to hurt a daughter of Bellona, and you even caused pain to a regular mortal, one who tried to trust you, and yet you broke it with such nonchalance, it’s only a hair’s width away from heinous. Are you sure you weren’t your own misfortune to begin with?”

Cupid didn’t put the arrow back in his quiver, but held out his hand as it rested there, presenting it to Jason. He only dropped his hand once Jason took it in his own.

“When you put it that way,” he stared at the arrow resting flat atop both his palms, “it sounds like a good deal, doesn’t it? Or, as good of a deal as I’ll ever get. I’ll have to live with my consequences—with my only prospect being my looks for a good fuck, but I won’t hurt anyone either. And Nico… Nico will get a chance to be with someone more deserving than I am.”

A nod, before Cupid asked, “Then, will you consent? My mother is taking pity on you, remember that. You won’t get another opportunity.”

Jason took a deep breath, his chest rising slowly and a broken huff escaping his lips. He looked at Cupid, and blinked. He looked back down at the arrow, rubbing the feathers between his fingers.

Cupid focused on him, before glancing to the curtain, his calculating eyes fixed on Nico.

That was enough to have him reeling backward, away from the curtain, and to the edge of the dance floor, almost crashing into the nearest chair.

He had known.

Cupid had known he was there.

The. Whole. Fucking. _Time._

He was doing it on purpose, for whatever sick, twisted, and fucked up reason.

It was too crowded, too loud, too hot. He took several heaving and shuddering breaths, his vision blurring the more his lungs worked overtime. Nico searched for the darkest shadow and drowned in the nether, away from the curtain, away from the dance floor, away from the room, away from Cupid. Away from the weight in his throat, the churn of his stomach, the fractured wet heat in his eyes, and the piercing clench of claws around his heart.

Away from a decision he didn’t want to know.

For just a moment, that slightest moment as he stumbled back into his guest room, he wished he had never stopped loving Percy. Not because he actually wanted him, but if only because Jason genuinely loving him—being so in love with him that he’d do absolutely anything to ensure Nico’s safety and happiness if he thought it was right, even at the eternal grave cost of Jason’s own happiness and well-being, was more than Nico knew what to do with.

And more than he felt he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/32890963528) for chapter title.]
> 
> A few of you had left comments that you wanted Aphrodite or Cupid to fuck shit up. Be careful what you wish for. :)
> 
> Yeah, this is the Big Thing that I mentioned in an earlier note. Do you think Jason will take the deal? I hope by now I've developed him enough that the answer will be easier to guess. Just keep this in mind: the story _does_ end happily, but that doesn't mean the pain stops here.
> 
> Eh, I start the new spring semester Monday. Ah, college. Another way I suffer daily. My course load might be challenging again, but I'll try my best to keep at my consistent updating schedule.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	77. Mágoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mágoa**  
>  [MAH·goh·ah] _Portuguese_  
>  (n.) a heartbreaking feeling that leaves long-lasting traces, visible in gestures and facial expressions

**The story so far…**

The wedding weekend for Percy and Annabeth finally arrives. Piper lends them her mansion for the event, which garners a big turnout of their family and friends, including Poseidon and Athena. Nico keeps to himself during the whole thing. During the reception, he and Jason share a moment slow dancing in the privacy of a hidden balcony, but Nico leaves before his thoughts can overwhelm him, using the excuse he’s going to get them water. He runs into Percy on his way back, who surprises Nico with a belated birthday gift: a Mythomagic card of Bianca. After Nico assures him he’s on the right but slow track to being friends, he returns to the balcony. It’s there he eavesdrops on Cupid visiting Jason, and finds out about the curse he took from Aphrodite. Nico learns Jason’s in love with him, but is too stunned to move or say anything. Cupid offers Jason “mercy” from Aphrodite: one shot of a crystal arrow will rid him of loving Nico so he doesn’t have to endure his doubts. Simultaneously, it’ll prevent anyone from loving Jason ever again, but give Nico a chance to be with somebody worthy of him. Jason, defeated, contemplates the decision. Nico however, leaves distraught, not wanting to know his answer.

**Onward.**

* * *

All Jason wanted was a calm, and quiet night, this little moment of serenity in the privacy behind the curtains. This little moment with Nico, dancing away from prying eyes and feeling his warmth against his own, hand in hand.

Yet Cupid had to show up, and sour what should’ve been a wonderful day in its entirety. Jason could only be thankful that Nico left to get water, otherwise the situation would’ve escalated to a very bad place.

He knew everything he said was true. Nico did deserve better, and Jason couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t be unfaithful like his father. He knew his looks was his only outstanding quality, and the rest of him was nothing to brag about.

Vanilla. He was vanilla, and there was nothing he could do to change that. Nothing he wanted to change, actually. It was Nico’s favorite flavor, and whether it was true or not, he decided to believe him. He would try to better himself as a person for Nico’s sake too. Fuck genes. Besides, if Jason took the deal and Nico did truly return his feelings, he’d be heartbroken at yet another unrequited affection while Jason was blissfully unaware to his sorrow. He wasn’t going to make Nico go through that pain, not again.

Jason gripped the arrow with both hands, and snapped it in half.

Cupid didn’t even blink.

“The majority of my past is still gone,” Jason started, “and you’re seriously asking me to give up even _more_ memories?” He tossed the broken arrow pieces off to the side where they crashed against the balustrade and burst into a flash of flames.

“Don’t make me laugh.”

Still, Cupid said nothing, only watched him with the utmost attention. He looked shockingly similar to Nico, height being the only difference from the real one. But his features were sharper and his hair a bit longer; Hades probably looked like that, if he’d ever get a chance to actually meet him. (He hoped not though, because that only meant Jason was in some deep shit.) Cupid was tall, as tall as Jason even, maybe an inch or two more, but no matter how much he looked like Nico, Jason wouldn’t give in to Aphrodite’s manipulation, nor would he collapse under the weight of Cupid’s words.

“Nico is a huge part of my life now,” he continued, glaring once again at the god. “He’s part of my past, my present, and I hope he’ll be a part of my future too. I won’t erase everything I’ve built with him just to stop hurting. No. If his feelings are mutual, and I take that arrow, he’s the only one who’ll face the consequences, and that’s not right. He’s _not_ going to pay for _my_ fuck ups. The price cost is too high; I won’t give up the memories I’ve made with him.”

“You truly are foolish,” Cupid said plainly.

“I don’t care. I’ve grown with Nico and began to understand myself better because of him. I’ve seen him rise and fall, but he gets back up and keeps trying, no matter how hard the weight of the world tries to crush him, and no matter how many more scars he has to bear. He inspires me to do better, to be a better person, and I’m not giving that up. I’m not giving up the love I earned, the love I never thought I’d feel, the love that helped me discover myself. It does hurt sometimes, yeah, and it might keep hurting, but being so close to him—to know he cares so much about me, is a great honor. And I won’t let _anyone_ take my life away from me ever again, especially now that he’s a part of it.”

Jason walked closer to him, staring him in the face. “Even if it turns out that Nico ends up with a guy leagues better than me, I’ll still love him, care for him, support him. Lend a shoulder for him to cry on, hospitality when he feels lost, and support if he ever asks me to be the best man. It’ll hurt knowing I’m not the guy for him, that I’ll never be lucky enough to be with him, but he’s already amazed me by being my friend and caring about me, that it’ll be enough to just be by his side in other ways. _Don’t_ underestimate what I feel for him.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ruler, pressing against the center. It morphed into his sword with a _sheen_ , and Jason pointed it at Cupid, the Imperial Gold shimmering under the moon’s grace.

“Nico is worth everything that you or your mother throw at me, and I will fight you both if things come to that, if it means I can prevent you from hurting him again. I’ll fight all of Olympus if I have to, though I doubt they care about us lowly demigods to even get involved in romantic drama.”

“Those are some dangerous words, son of Zeus.” Cupid brushed a stray feather off his shoulder nonchalantly. “To raise your sword at me, my mother, even all of Olympus if it came down to it?” He smiled, a low chuckle reverberating in his chest. “You are interesting for a mortal, and one whose life was already cut short. An utter fool, but interesting nonetheless.”

“I know I may die if I ever had to fight a god. In fact, the probability is very high. But Nico’s suffering needs to _stop_ already, and I won’t stand by idly, not if I can do something about it, nor will I accept to be a part of his suffering either. And believe me, even if I do get killed for it,” Jason gave him a wry smile, “I definitely wouldn’t regret it.”

“Are you seriously challenging me, demigod?”

“No, I’m not challenging anyone. I’m merely telling you I’ll defend him to my last dying breath, if anyone dares to keep hurting him. I’m going to die before all my friends, anyway. I’d rather go out trying than doing nothing.”

“Interesting indeed. Very well.” Cupid spread his wings, their spans twice the length of his body. “You were given a semblance of mercy, and have decided not to take it, but instead deem yourself a martyr of love, and prove yourself a fool. Your misfortune will therefore remain. If you ever do regret not taking the compromise, remember it was you who damned yourself, and no one else.”

Cupid wrapped his vast wings around himself and disappeared in a flurry of feathers, carried off by the evening winds.

Jason pressed a small orb on the hilt of his sword, and it sheathed back into a ruler. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Aphrodite was probably laughing at him, but he’ll take her curse and any other bullshit she wanted to throw at him if it meant Nico would get cut some slack.

He wasn’t going to let her take his memories like Hera did.

He didn’t want to forget Nico.

On the bright side, he didn’t lose anything. Jason had to keep that in mind, that nothing had changed. He wasn’t so stupid as to believe he could win against a god by himself, but he had to try if it ever came down to it. Nico deserved peace and happiness, and if Jason had to die for that, then it would be worth the sacrifice.

When he got back into the ballroom, it was mostly cleared out. Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be seen, and only a dozen strangers were left slow dancing. He trudged back to his assigned seat and sat down, loosening his tie.

“Now what’s a handsome young guy like you sitting here all by yourself for?”

Jason restrained himself from rolling his eyes when his company sat down to his right. “Good evening, Lord Apollo.”

“Please,” Apollo pressed a hand to his chest, “call me big brother. We are family after all.”

“One hell of a family.”

“In that you’re right,” he replied with a laugh. Apollo leaned back against his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest. “I gotta say, your balls must be _huge_ to actually threaten Cupid. I’m proud of you, baby brother. That guy’s a piece of shit. Never liked him.”

“And of course you’d know about that….”

“Well _duh._ Foresight and everything; I didn’t just come here as a guest. I’m also the first line of defense, considering how many demigods there are. Don’t want my sis Athena or Uncle Poseidon to chew me out if anything happens to their kids on their wedding day. Needed to check the perimeter, so I may have eavesdropped a little.”

Jason said nothing, merely stared ahead blankly at the opposing wall in the distance. Apollo hummed a tune under his breath, rocking his head side to side. Sometimes he’d softly sing along to the lyrics.

“You’re not going to lecture me?” asked Jason because the silence was grating on his nerves. “Or taunt me, or something?”

“Now why would I do that? Because you picked a fight with a god of love? Picked a fight with my kind?” Apollo chuckled. “You’ve already been through the ringer, and anything more I can do than what Cupid and Aphrodite already did would be overkill. I mean, it’s true you _are_ going to die first, at least compared to your friends, but I guess I’ve already said too much.”

“Can’t do anything about it anyway.”

“Suppose you can’t, no.” Apollo paused. “Will told you about Blake’s punishment, right?”

“Yes.”

“You should thank me.”

“Should I, really?”

“Yes, you really should.”

Jason sighed. “Thank you, Lord Apollo. It must’ve been hard, considering he was your son, but I do appreciate his punishment matched the crime for Nico’s sake.”

“What about you? I mainly did it for you!”

“I don’t care what happens to me, or what other people do to me. I don’t even care if people who’ve hurt me ever get punished for it either. But hurting Nico,” Jason shook his head, “no, that crosses a line that should’ve never been stepped over, and I would’ve done something about Blake myself. Nico didn’t want that though, so I respected his wishes.”

“Nico cares about what happens to you,” Apollo started. “He wants people who’ve hurt you to be punished. You severely underestimate how much he truly cherishes you, however you wish to interpret such a thing. Until you admit to yourself you own a massive space in his heart that won’t ever be replaced, you’ll be stuck in this rut for a good while, I believe. While dying for the sake of friends and family is noble in a heroic sense, it’s not like living for them too is worth any less.”

Apollo stood up from his seat, joining his hands together and stretching his arms over his head. “Well, I’m gonna go grab a martini from downstairs and wait until everyone’s asleep so I can skinny dip in the pool.” He patted Jason’s shoulder. “Night, little bro.”

“Good night, Lord Apollo.”

Jason himself didn’t move from his seat. He simply watched the last batch of dancers sway as he waited for Nico to come back. Another good hour or so passed, until there were only two couples left in the ballroom.

Nico never returned.

Who did end up coming back though, was Piper. She smiled at him, asking, “This seat taken?”

“Go ahead,” he replied with his own smile.

Piper slumped down into the chair, sighing loudly. “My feet are _killing_ me. If I ever wear high heels again, feel free to shoot me in the leg.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah. I didn’t get a big heel, but still. And you? Enjoyed yourself today?”

“I did, yes. Never been to a wedding before, so it was nice to experience one finally.”

“Weddings are nice, yeah, but all the planning, setting up, and cleaning makes you wonder if it’s worth it. Nobody’s trashed my mansion—yet—and I’m hoping it stays that way.” She huffed. “But it’s for Annabeth and Percy. Not like they have a lot of money, so I figured I’d lend them my place. Those two have been through a lot. They deserve a nice day like this, y’know?”

Jason hummed. “Saw Reyna catch the bouquet earlier. You two thinking about marriage sometime in the future?” he asked with a teasing smile.

Piper shook her head, flushed and smiling nervously. “I think we’re still too young for that. But man, when I went on that Alaskan cruise with her, it was…,” she looked down at her lap, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “…it was really nice. Romantic. Sounds cheesy and shit, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all.”

“Mm. It was just really great. I think—like I know I’ve only ever been with you before, and even then it wasn’t real, but this time,” Piper smiled sweetly, “this time I felt it. I don’t have a lot of experience, so I might be jumping the gun, but there’s just no other way to say it. What I feel for Reyna, well, can’t describe it as anything other than love. I love her—I’m _in_ love with her,” she grinned, holding both hands to her chest, “and it’s the greatest feeling I could’ve ever imagined. Now I know how you feel about Nico.”

“I’m really happy for you,” he replied with a sincere smile. Jason took her hands and lightly squeezed them in his. “See? You’re finally with someone who deserves to be with you, who’s honest and attentive. I’m sorry I couldn’t be that person, but believe me when I say I’m glad we broke up, if only because you’re actually happy now, and not unfairly believing in a choice you didn’t get to make.”

Piper smiled, and squeezed his hands lightly. “Thanks, Sparky. I’m glad we ended things too. But, even if it wasn’t the smoothest breakup, at least you were honest—not eloquently mind you, but honest all the same. I think I needed that to realize how screwed up everything was, and eventually fall for someone on my own, if that makes sense.”

She gave a light chuckle. “It’s funny. After the war, I told Reyna that her special someone wouldn’t be a demigod, but that she would eventually find somebody to be with. I always thought that when I said demigod, it was an umbrella type of word. Wasn’t until recently I realized what I foresaw in that, was like, actually literal. Her special someone wasn’t a demi _god_ , but a demi _goddess_.”

“And that demigoddess happened to be you, too. To think, Reyna’s new love would be staring at her right in the face on that day. You were her future hope.”

“Okay, okay.” Piper slapped his arm. “You don’t have to lay it on so thick. But, thanks. She’s still a little awkward when it comes to being affectionate, but it’s kind of adorable, so I don’t mind.” She patted his hand. “You and I have come a long way. Who would’ve thought Hera’s hand-picked pair would end up falling for other people, huh?”

“I’m sure she wasn’t too pleased when we both realized we weren’t straight.”

“Gods, I don’t even wanna think about how mad she must’ve been,” Piper remarked with a laugh. “But, y’know there was one night my mom visited me in a dream. Said that Hera messed with her work, which pissed her off, but that she was happy that I’m happy—and that my girlfriend is drop-dead gorgeous, ‘an added bonus’ she called it. The next morning when I woke up, I found two large gift baskets full of flowers and chocolates, a giant box of makeup, one bag of accessories, and a new wardrobe stocked with designer clothing. Guess she was happier than I thought. Reyna felt like she didn’t deserve all of that, but I told her gifts from my mom meant she was in her good graces.”

Piper smiled, and then huffed out a silent breath. She bit her lip, glancing away. “Speaking of my mom, uh, I also ran into Apollo when I was checking up on everyone in their rooms earlier. He said some… _things_ to me that I don’t think were his to tell.” She studied his face, guilt laced through her delicate features. “Jason, what’s this about my mom cursing you in revenge?”

Of course Apollo had to make things worse. That guy sure loved to meddle in other people’s business.

Jason let out a frustrated sigh and slipped his hands away from Piper. “He wasn’t supposed to tell you. You weren’t supposed to find out.”

“If it’s about me, yeah I think I have a right to know. Revenge? You haven’t done anything to my mom that I know of, so that can only mean she was pissed you broke my heart. What did she do to you, Jason?”

“Everything’s fine, Pipes. It’s really not a big—”

“No! You’re not getting away with that anymore! Every time you tell anyone that you’re fine, three times out of four that means you’re actually _not_ fine at all!” Piper leaned forward, giving him a hard stare. “What did my mom do to you?”

Jason huffed, his own look matching Piper’s. Inevitably, she won the staring contest. With a sigh, he explained to her about his encounter with Aphrodite in his dreams, and the bits about Cupid from earlier that evening. He tactfully left out parts concerning Percy. While Piper did know Nico was gay, she didn’t know who his first love was, and Jason wasn’t about to break his trust now.

“She was just looking out for her daughter,” Jason ended. “I can understand.”

“Don’t make excuses for her!” scolded Piper. “That’s horrible, Jason! Why would—she _knows_ how I feel about Reyna, and so she should’ve lifted the curse already! That ‘relief’ opportunity is a load of crap too!”

“Well she hasn’t, and it looks like it’s permanent. I didn’t take her offer of relief either. Lose _more_ of my memories? I still can’t remember anything before fifteen! Nobody’s going to take away my new life from me, god or not.”

“I’m so sorry, Jason,” she apologized sadly. “If I would’ve known she’d do this—”

“No, no see this is why I didn’t tell you, because then you’d think it was your fault. It’s _not_ , Piper, I swear. There’s no reason you should feel guilty. _I_ broke up with _you_.”

“But everything turned out fine in the end! That’s why I don’t understand why she’s still angry! It’s not like you cheated on me. You did the right thing before something went wrong, and you’re getting punished for that? And she threatened Nico when he doesn’t even know this is happening? When he didn’t even _do anything_ to begin with?” She shook her head. “That’s not right.”

“It was my choice to make. I didn’t have to take Nico’s part of the curse, but he’s been through enough already. At least he’ll have a shot at being with someone now.”

“Yeah, at your own expense! You damn idiot.” Piper slapped his arm again. “You don’t have to be the hero all the time!”

“Nico didn’t deserve any of the shit he went through, and I wasn’t about to let somebody else torment him for the rest of his life! He shouldn’t have to go through that.”

“You shouldn’t have to either!” Piper shook her head, elbow on the table and palm pressed against her forehead, staring at the empty glass in front of her. “Jason, you should’ve told me this a long time ago. I’ll try my absolute best to talk some sense into my mom, I promise.”

“Don’t promise me anything, and you honestly don’t have to get involved. Piper, again, this is not your _fault_.”

“But I’m your _friend_ ,” she sat upright again, glaring at him, “and I can’t just sit back and relax over something like this! I know how much Nico means you.”

“Then you understand why I did it, and why I’d do it again. I love him, and I’d carry the whole world on my back for him if I had to. Wouldn’t you do anything for the person you love? Wouldn’t you want to give Reyna the best possible life she can have, with or without you?”

Piper huffed through her nose, pouting. “That doesn’t make it any less fair.”

“Love requires sacrifice sometimes, regardless of what that sacrifice is.”

“Don’t tell me something I already know.”

“So then I shouldn’t have to explain myself any further, right?”

“No.” She rubbed her eyes, frowning. “Makes sense why you haven’t made a move yet, if a curse really is in place. You don’t know if it could hurt him or not.”

“If he actually liked me.”

“Oh please, Jason.” Piper hung her head, giving him an unamused glance. “Don’t start with that again. You two are so fucking obvious, literally nobody believes either of you anymore when you deny your feelings for each other. _Percy_ even supports you two, and he’s oblivious as hell. Yeah,” she nodded her head, “it’s that bad.”

He couldn’t argue with that, and he had nothing left to say either. Piper pursed her lips in a thin line, still and silent as she stared at him. Then she embraced him, whispering, “I’m still going to try to talk to my mom.”

“Not if you have to give up something in return.”

“But—”

“As your friend, I’m asking you not to do something for me at your own expense. Please, Piper. You found love, and I don’t want you to give that up.” Jason hugged her, patting her back. “I’ll be okay.” He paused. “And I’m going to tell Nico how I feel—just that I have a crush on him. Admitting I’m in love with him is a little too much. I promised myself that this year I’ll finally confess, regardless of what happens. I need to be honest with him, otherwise our friendship won’t last. Might be awkward at first, but he needs to know.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck with that. And fine. I won’t bargain with my mom only because you asked me to.” Piper let go, and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “Please, just… take care of yourself, Jason, and know that even with the mistakes you’ve made, you’re still a great guy, no matter what anyone else says. Nico’s blessed to have you love him so much.”

She kissed his cheek, and then walked out of the ballroom.

He sat alone for a while longer, until the last of the guests had left when the music stopped, and all the lights were turned back on. The hired staff began to clean up any messes left behind, and Jason opted to help them out. He was told some of the tables and chairs would be left, as the guests of the mansion who decided to stay overnight would be having breakfast the next morning. They gave him their thanks for helping out, and so he left back to his shared room.

It was dark when he got in. “Nico?” he called softly, just in case he might’ve been asleep.

Jason turned on the bathroom lights. With whatever little light filtered through the darkness, Nico’s slumbering form revealed itself in the second bed. His back was facing him, curled in the fetal position. The covers were pulled high around him, only half of his head actually visible. Not wanting to wake him up, Jason let him be, and got ready for sleep himself.

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t fall into it away. Feathers blurred his vision every time he closed his eyes, and the word ‘fool’ replaced the green and yellow dubious spots in the darkness. He thought he heard splashing from outside, and realized it must’ve been Apollo skinny dipping. Thinking of his godly half-brother naked was, regrettably, a much bigger comfort than letting Cupid’s opinion poison his judgement.

Whimpering from the other bed deafened any other noise in the room shortly thereafter.

Jason turned on his bedside lamp to find Nico on his side facing him, mumbling something in his sleep. He quickly yet quietly walked over to his bed and sat at the edge, rubbing a soothing hand along his back. Nico’s chest rose and fell, a shuddering breath escaping him, as if he threatened to sob. His fingers and eyelids twitched, incoherent mumbling increasing Jason’s curiosity and simultaneous worry.

Then Nico gasped and opened his eyes, shallow breaths puffing from his lips. He glanced at Jason, and immediately sat up.

“Did I wake you up?” he asked, not meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t worry. I couldn’t sleep anyway. Apollo is skinny dipping in the pool, so the splashes woke me up.”

At that, Nico did look at him, raising an eyebrow. “What the fuck.”

“Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Some god.” Nico hugged his arms and sighed, staring at the sheets in his lap. He didn’t move or blink, and Jason had to wonder if he had somehow petrified himself. With the way he was mumbling in his sleep, it wouldn’t be such a ludicrous assumption.

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring back the water,” Nico started, “or even came back at all. Percy gave me a birthday gift, from him and Annabeth. It was a custom Mythomagic card. With Bianca on it.”

“Oh.” Jason blinked, and scratched his cheek. “That’s nice of them to get you a birthday gift. But, you needed some time alone after that, if I’m guessing correctly?”

Nico shrugged. “Started thinking too hard. Weddings make people emotional—make them reflect, and all that shit. I came here to do that, but ended up losing my motivation to go back down there. I’m sorry I left you alone.”

“It’s fine. Apollo kept me company, and then I helped the staff clean up and prepare the ballroom for breakfast tomorrow.” Jason glanced at the clock near him, the dark screen blaring 3:06 a.m. in blue. “Er, later today, I mean.”

“Hopefully most of the guests booked a hotel. Otherwise it’ll be like the wedding all over again.”

“I think only the wedding party’s family is here, and a few demigods. But who knows?” Jason reached out and rubbed Nico’s back. “Would you like me to stay up with you?”

“No,” he shook his head, scooting away from Jason, “I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but I really don’t mind. I’m sure not everyone will be awake for breakfast, and some might not even wake until lunch.” Jason smiled, and Nico hugged himself tighter. “Our friends will understand. You and I can even go out to eat somewhere if it’d make you more comfortable. Los Angeles has a lot of great—”

“I said I’m _fine_ ,” Nico snapped, his face scrunched in a frown and creased brow. “You need sleep, and I just want to rest. You don’t always have to show so much damn consideration for me, okay? I get it; you care. Good night, Jason.” He laid back down and threw the covers over himself, facing away from the other bed in the room.

What the hell? Did he do something wrong? Say something out of line?

Jason stared at him, but Nico didn’t stir. The splashing from outside had stopped, and Jason went back to his own bed. With the lamp’s light gone and the room still at last, he found himself wide awake for another good hour or so.

Cupid’s face smiled back at him from the ceiling, and Aphrodite’s laughter rung in his ears. Sand and water curled around his limbs as feathers danced around his throat. Jason shook his head and covered his face with a pillow, turning his back to Nico.

He didn’t regret the choice he made to take Nico’s part of the curse, nor did he regret refusing the arrow, but he could understand just the slightest bit why Cupid would think he was a fool.

  
* * * * *

Nico didn’t join the others for breakfast.

While he didn’t sleep in as late as he thought, getting out of bed wasn’t an option, especially after he snapped at Jason last night. Not his brightest moment, but the guy helped too much. He had too much consideration, too much kindness, too much empathy, too much warmth—too much of everything that Nico thought it was a waste.

A waste on him anyway.

Jason took a curse from Aphrodite, for whatever reason, and spared Nico his own affliction by taking his portion. When did this happen? Why did it happen? Who did Jason think he _was_ for deciding those sorts of things for him? Nico should’ve had a say in it.

But Jason would’ve just made up some excuse about why Nico deserved happiness more than he did—why he should have a chance at love, and not himself. That his life was fine, that everyone liked him, and so he’d be okay in the long run.

Maybe it would’ve been okay back then, whenever the curse happened. Maybe that would’ve been true, and Jason could’ve endured it. But not now. Not now when Jason was convinced his body was his only redeeming quality, and everything else was easily written off as bland by other people. Not when his life was cut shorter prematurely by a self-entitled brat, and not when he fell in love with the wrong person.

Fell in love with Nico.

They were true. Everything was true. Everything Jason did for him wasn’t _just_ because of friendship or basic human decency. It was because he had stolen Jason’s heart, unintentionally, and without warning.

Oh gods. That was probably why he broke up with Piper in the first place.

And his feelings were likely subtext when Jason first came out to him as bisexual.

That had to be it. Aphrodite had to have cursed Jason because he broke Piper’s heart. Is that why she asked Nico not to hurt him? Because she knew all along how Jason felt? Leo probably knew, and Reyna most definitely did.

Fuck. That only meant Jason was hurting during Nico and Will’s relationship, and he never said anything because he’s just that damn fucking considerate. He’d bet his life the whole Percy fiasco hurt Jason the most out of all the fuck ups. And Jason only forgave him because he was in love with him. What if he’d just let Nico do anything to him and would forgive him over and over and _over again_ because of how much Jason loved him?

Somebody else should’ve fallen for Nico.

Not Jason.

Not somebody as good, pure, and wonderful as Jason.

Not somebody who would trade his own eternal soul if it meant Nico wouldn’t be tormented by the Fates, if it meant Nico could find peace and happiness, with or without Jason.

A variety of factors contributed to the misfortunes Nico went through, that was true, and he finally believed it. But Jason’s? All of it was Nico’s fault.

Every last one, starting from the encounter with Cupid in Split.

If Nico had never agreed to let him tag along on that task, this wouldn’t have happened. Jason would’ve eventually found happiness with Piper and his heart wouldn’t have crumbled during Will’s involvement, Blake wouldn’t have shaven a year off his lifespan, and he wouldn’t have been permanently wounded by Nico’s flippant disregard for his feelings when he was trying to convince himself he still wanted Percy.

Because Jason sincerely thought he wasn’t good enough for Piper, not enough for Reyna, not enough for Troy, and more importantly, not good enough for Nico.

That he’d never be worth as much as Percy once had been.

And he knew he wasn’t wrong in his assumptions, because Nico would have been Jason—would have done all these things and more for the one he had loved back then. And for the longest time, he had known he wasn’t worth as much to Percy as Annabeth. Jason was in the same boat now, would do anything and everything for Nico, all because he’d fallen in love with the wrong demigod.

All because he thought Nico was worth fighting for, was worth losing everything for.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

He pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes and shook his head, biting back his sobs and swallowing his regrets. This pure and unconditional endurance to love someone as undeserving as him, to see the gold underneath the grime, was too much. It was too much, too much from a person like Jason who should’ve kept shining, not sully himself in the muck along with him.

But for all he knew, Jason had a chance to start over. He might’ve taken Cupid’s offer and got rid of his love for Nico once and for all. Jason could find someone else clean enough for him, someone that deserved everything he had to offer.

Knowing him—and _oh_ did Nico know him, that fucking selfless bastard—he wouldn’t have taken it though, for Nico’s sake. Jason didn’t want to be selfish, and everything he did was for the good of others. His conditioning just wouldn’t allow him to be any less, and it’d probably be years before his selfishness and selflessness balanced each other out.

As much as he wanted Jason’s love and everything that came with it, the weight of its depths was far greater than he realized. Something he couldn’t understand was something he shouldn’t have in the first place.

People were afraid of things they didn’t understand after all.

This love, genuinely born, terrified him, if only because of the amount of pain it would cause Jason, and Nico would rather yank out his own innards with his bare hands than cause Jason anymore undue suffering.

Yet, he couldn’t stop himself from fantasizing about a day when they’d be together at last, couldn’t stop his heart from beating rapidly and obediently to his very presence. For better or for worse, he wanted Jason more than ever now.

_See? You’re a monster after all. Disgusting._

Nico remained curled up underneath the blankets for a good portion of the day. He tried to go back to sleep, but couldn’t, not when last night’s events plagued his mind so much that Jason actually had to wake up again to comfort him. The nightmares wouldn’t ever stop, and the quilt wouldn’t always be there, no matter how hard Nico would preserve its quality.

Day turned into late afternoon, which then slipped into evening. He had only gotten up to use the bathroom and take a shower, but otherwise hadn’t left the elaborately furnished guest room, nor had Jason returned to check up on him. Probably for the best.

“I shouldn’t have snapped,” Nico mumbled to himself. “He was just being Jason as usual, caring and concerned. But there should be a limit. A limit to how much I matter to him. Gods,” he shook his head, “that guy is just too much. I… I don’t…”

A knock from his door, and the words died in his throat.

“Nico?” The door opened, but he didn’t turn around. Out of everyone who could’ve check up on him, it had to be Piper. Considering the kind of demigod she was, it couldn’t have been a coincidence. “I know you’re not asleep. You feeling okay though? You missed breakfast and lunch. Jason told me you weren’t feeling well.”

“I’m fine,” he replied quietly. “Just tired. A lot of commotion yesterday. Sort of drained me, I guess.”

Piper huffed, and the edge of the bed behind him dipped. “Apollo and the others left earlier, so it’s just us, if that’s what was bothering you. Most of the time I can’t stand that guy.”

“Is it because he skinny dipped in your pool last night?”

“Well that’s one reason. Now I gotta get that thing cleaned again. Fucking gross.” Nico smiled, though hid it within his pillow. “But, there are times when I’m glad he’s around. He’s sorta useless, but he’s still an ancient god, and with age comes maturity and wisdom, no matter how thin it might be with some people.”

After a brief pause, Piper added, “He told me about Jason’s curse.”

Nico rolled over, but didn’t meet her eyes. He stared at her knee instead. “Considering you’re not screaming bloody murder about how dare somebody do that to Jason, I’m guessing you already know about it. Apollo mentioned there was a good chance of it. Am I wrong?”

That damn glittering god couldn’t keep his nose out of anyone’s business. Piper most likely knew for sure his crush on Jason too. Then again, who didn’t at this point?

“Forgive me for saying this,” Nico started, “but your winged brother is a piece of shit.”

“Never met him, so I can’t say for sure. All I do know is that my mom’s predictable.”

He finally met her eyes. Piper stared at her lap, looking guilty. “I’m so, _so_ sorry, Nico. I was heartbroken with Jason, angry even, and jealous of you back when our breakup was still fresh. But I never, _never_ would’ve wanted this for either of you. Please,” she looked at him, a deep frown on her plump lips, “you have to believe this was never something I wanted. And if there was anything I could do, believe me, I’d do it. I even tried contacting my mom and brother, but they ignore my calls and offerings to fix things.”

“It’s not your fault,” Nico started, sitting up, “so feeling guilty is meaningless. Your mother was looking out for you. Don’t beat yourself up about this. If you try to do anything, Aphrodite might just make it harder on him, and I don’t want that. She’s a goddess, and like all deities, they hold grudges over everything that doesn’t go their way.”

“Do you… know which choice Jason made?”

Nico shook his head. “I don’t, and honestly, I don’t want to know. _Ever._ Just knowing that he—he,” Nico swallowed, “you know, _that._ I don’t…,” he shook his head, “…I don’t want to know anything about that. I shouldn’t have eavesdropped, and I left before Jason made a choice. No matter which one it was, he still doesn’t win in the end,” Nico hung his head, staring at his hands in his lap, “all because of me.”

He jolted slightly when Piper placed a warm palm on his arm. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, drawing her hand away. “Forgot about the touching rule.”

“It’s… fine. Just surprised me, that’s all.”

“Okay. Um, you don’t have to say anything,” she began gently. Piper tapped her own heart. “This already tells me enough. A-And I’m not trying to read it on purpose or anything. It’s just automatic with my family. I’m not trying to be nosy—I swear—but Jason is my friend. What’s happening is shitty and unfair to him, but unfair to you as well. Neither of you deserve this. And if… if you ever need to talk about this type of thing, I’ll be here.”

Piper fiddled with her bangle bracelets. “We’re not close, and maybe we never will be, but I do consider you a friend. If I can help you in any way with stuff like this, I’d like to, and I’d do it happily.”

Nico said nothing, instead studying her face for a moment. “I believe you, and thanks. If I ever do need advice on something, I’ll, um, send you a message, or whatever.”

He looked down at his fingers, picking at a stray piece of skin near his cuticle. “Thanks for checking up on me, and everything. And for trying to help make the situation better. I’m,” he shrugged, “used to things like this happening to me—being unlucky and that kind of crap, so it’s normal. Not that it still doesn’t fucking suck, but it’s numbing at this point. I only wish Jason didn’t have to share that misfortune with me.” _He could do so much better_ , was the obvious fact he preferred went unsaid.

“You’re welcome, Nico.” Piper stood up and patted his shoulder. “We’re going out to eat for dinner tonight, if you want to join us.”

“Not very hungry.”

“Okay. There’s a hired gourmet chef for the weekend, so if you’re hungry later, you can just ask her to cook something for you.” Piper walked to the door and bit her nail, looking to the floor before glancing back at Nico. “I really do hope things get better for you and Jason. You both deserve what everyone else has, maybe even the most deserving out of all of us. It’s not—well it’s just not fair.”

“No, guess it’s not. But life hasn’t been fair for a good number of years for both him and me. Shouldn’t have expected it to be any different now. And don’t, like, talk about this with anyone else, please. I know where you live, after all.”

Piper gave a sad smile, “It’s safe with me; don’t worry,” and left the room. The door didn’t make a sound.

He didn’t go down for dinner, though a note was slipped under his door sometime later. It had a small menu on it with a list of dinner choices, the last one labeled ‘custom’ with a space to write. Amused at the room service, Nico randomly selected a steak dish just so he had something in his stomach.

Jason would worry otherwise, not to mention he’d then have to explain all this to Reyna and Hazel. Percy most likely thought Nico holed up in his room was because he was heartbroken. He groaned, finding everyone concerned about him more than a little annoying.

They only did it because they cared; he knew that. But such consideration remained a foreign concept, though to tell them to stop would upset them, no doubt, and he didn’t want to cause more harm than he already had.

A slow, flapping sound and wisp of white from the corner of his eye had him turning to the curtains. Nico approached it only to find a large feather on the windowsill behind the glass. He ground his teeth, fire coiling in his gut and chest. Hurriedly putting on his shoes and grabbing his sword, he shadow-traveled to the ballroom’s balcony.

Nothing. That bastard wasn’t there. Another feather fell into his hair, and he brushed it off.

“The roof, then.”

He slipped into another shadow and found himself at the top of the mansion. It was completely flat and white, with statues of nameless winged figures along the perimeter, facing outward. Nico walked around the roof for any signs of movement. He periodically glanced down just in case the offender was somewhere below in the gardens. No sight of him.

“I know you’re here,” he growled, turning back his attention to the roof. “And I know what you’ve done. So take off the stealth cloak already and face me, you fucking asshole.”

Nico clutched the hilt of his sword so tight, the patterns branded onto the skin of his palms.

“You and your mother have some nerve,” he started, cautiously walking around the roof, turning every which way routinely, “to keep tormenting people like this. Jason didn’t do anything wrong, and yet he gets punished. Shouldn’t Aphrodite be satisfied Piper found somebody who loves her honestly?”

“Blaming me will change nothing,” came the voice from behind him. “I was merely a messenger last night, nothing more.”

With his sword raised, Nico whirled around. At the sight of Cupid (who still regrettably looked like Jason), he pointed the weapon at him. “You didn’t have to say all of those shitty things,” he countered. “He didn’t need a reminder.”

“Everything I said was true, and simply a reflection of his inner conflicts. They aren’t my personal opinions.”

“Calling him a fool?”

“Ah, well that one isn’t an opinion either: it’s a fact.”

Nico ran toward Cupid and slashed at him, but he disappeared, and reappeared to his right. “Fighting me won’t help your situation, but on the bright side, it won’t make it any worse either. A waste of time is all it really is.”

“You’re one sick bastard!” Nico shouted, running at him with his sword and failing to land a hit on him. “Your little ‘relief’ would just end up hurting him in the long run!”

“The enchanted arrow was not my idea, but my mother’s.”

“Why won’t you just leave me _alone?!_ ” Nico swerved and slashed at Cupid again, but he was faster, and flew backward, his great wings flapping slowly.

“You know why. I’m not here to torment you, son of Hades. Only to organize your doubts in love with the purpose of finding some inner peace about yourself.”

“That’s a load of BULLSHIT!” Nico sunk into the nether and reappeared behind Cupid, missing him by a fraction, but close enough that he clipped a feather off. “If it wasn’t for _you_ —if you hadn’t forced me to come out to Jason, none of this would be happening! None of it!”

He swung wildly, imagining Cupid as some of the grotesque creatures he had seen down in Tartarus, because slicing through Jason didn’t settle well in his gut. Cupid made little effort to fight, and merely continued dodging. His bow and quiver weren’t even on him. Arrogant fucker.

“For one still so young and small, you’ve accumulated a pitiful amount of wrath.”

“My problems only got worse because of you!” Nico swung at Cupid’s side, but he dodged again. “That’s some callous and downright cruel way to make me face my demons! Jason didn’t need to know any of that, and yet you made me—!”

“I made you do nothing.” Cupid spread his wings in full. “It was you who chose to speak it.”

“We would’ve never gotten the scepter! You cornered me, _shot_ me—gave me no fucking _choice!_ ” He ran with his sword held high, and swung at the god’s head.

Cupid flapped, sending a huge gust of wind, tumbling Nico down to the floor. He picked up his sword and tried again, but Cupid whirled around and knocked him over with a wing. For something so soft, it sure hurt like hell to be smacked by it.

“You’re not even trying,” the god observed.

“If you’d just stop with your tricks and show your real self—what you truly are, a fucking _monster_ —”

“Nonsense.” Cupid landed, and folded his wings behind him. “This is how you choose to see me, demigod. He is what you consider beautiful, and I don’t make exceptions for anyone. What you see, is what you want.”

“I don’t want to see you at all!” Nico sprinted toward him, and parried his sword, but missed Cupid’s chest by another few centimeters too late. “What have I _ever_ done to you—to your mother? What has Jason ever done?! I get wanting to torture me until I die, but leave him out of this!”

“It was the boy’s choice to bear your combined weights. I have no say in what my mother chooses to do when others hurt her children.”

“That’s all you gods do.” Nico breathed, taking in forceful amounts of air into his lungs. “You play with us demigods, threaten us to do your biding, punish us when we won’t, and then expect us to help you when your plans go to shit and you’re threatened. You just sit on your clouds or wherever the fuck you live, and watch your children suffer because they didn’t get a choice in being born. The gods make them carry their mistakes and sins and rarely do they ever feel bad about it! And those who do are still too flippant to even care long enough and make up the fraction of pain they caused their kids!”

“A simple demigod cannot fathom the mere existence of their parents in their entirety. Demigods are too human for such contemplation. Stalling on what you already know you must do is often how you find yourself making mistakes and putting yourself into situations you could’ve easily avoided.”

Nico screamed and leaped at Cupid, only to disappear into the shadows and suddenly rise just within range of the base of his wing. Nico slashed, but he dodged, though not without consequence. The smallest sliver of gold bled through Cupid’s shirt on his back.

“How _dare_ you!” Nico shook the ichor off his sword. “I’ve had enough of people telling me that everything is my fault, that anything bad that happens is because I’m a son of Hades, that I’m creepy, disgusting, weird—whatever! I never asked to be born, especially not as a demigod! So why is it still my own fucking fault I exist?! That it’s still my fault people don’t treat me like they would anyone else?! I’m tired of feeling guilty for no damn reason, of feeling like I was a mistake, that I don’t _belong!_ ”

Cupid’s wound sealed itself, and he scratched his wing. Nico charged at him again, but the wing blocked his assault, and then a fist whirled at him from the other side, sending Nico sprawling onto the ground several feet away.

“You’re sloppy.” Cupid strode toward him. “The strikes you managed were lucky.”

“Fuck you!” Nico spat to the ground next to him, wiping away the trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth and chin. “Fuck you and your mother, and everything you stand for!”

“It’s neither of our faults your fortune in love hasn’t been the best.”

“And you two made sure of that! Saying all those things, because you know what’ll eat away at Jason until he’s convinced—until he’s _manipulated._ You know how to make him bend to your will, to decide how he should live and what he should be thankful for! You make me sick, you make me angry. You _disgust_ me!”

Cupid crouched down and grabbed Nico by a fistful of hair, swiping his sword away with a wing. “No, you’re simply enraged at the moment. Enraged with me, the gods, my mother, yourself, and even Jason. Because of course all you do is cause pain, and even somebody loving you is still harmful. How dare he love you, how dare he continue his pursuits, when you’re not suitable for anyone—when you’re not worth the trouble.”

Nico clutched at the god’s wrists and dug his nails in. He was close enough that he could just open up a hole and swallow the motherfucker down to the Underworld. Nobody would miss him, and Aphrodite had a lot of children anyway. His father might have something to say about it, but Nico would simply explain it was in self-defense, which wouldn’t have been a lie anyway—

“Yet, he denied my mother’s offer.”

_What?_

“The son of Zeus refused to take the arrow,” Cupid rephrased when he didn’t get a response, letting him go with a shove to stand. “But you already considered that a possibility, didn’t you?”

Nico ran for his sword, but Cupid was gone, and then was behind him, startling Nico backward. “It was some blabber about you, predictably. About how he refused to let anyone take his memories from him again. That you were his past, present, and hopeful future. You helped him grow; he admires you, for whatever reason. He even dared to raise his sword against me if I hurt you, to fight all Olympus even, if it meant you’d stop suffering. That statement alone is ludicrous—consequently dangerous, and therefore, he is one of the most foolish mortals I’ve ever come across.”

Cupid cracked his neck and ruffled his wings again, looking to the sky. “Some don’t deserve love, yet it’s so strong that it enhances their endurance to continue loving unworthy affections. Its depths results in violence and treachery, but also helps others heal and grow. It’s so vast that love cannot be explained in one facet. It fuels the desire to either protect or destroy people, communities, and nations.”

He hummed, blinking up at the moon. “Nothing on this forsaken earth is as strong, and there’s a reason why my mother is even older than the king of the gods himself. Love has the potential to come before morals, logic and reasoning, right and wrong, duty and honor, and, well, justice itself. Even hatred isn’t as powerful, though it’s nearly the same in potency and motivations. Sometimes they’re even the result of the other. Two sides of the same coin. Except, of course, hate is easier to birth, difficult to erase, and has a greater risk for disaster.”

Nico rubbed at his head, the sting of Cupid’s grip still tingling on his scalp. Cupid glanced at him, expressionless, with eyes as stationary as an iceberg. “For whatever reason, love is exceptionally abundant in the Zeus boy, perhaps out of irony from the Fates. His love for you is one of the purest and genuine I’ve seen in quite a while. It might even be stronger than the one the golden newlyweds share. That itself is a feat that should be recognized.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Nico asked, his voice quivering but not any less threatening.

“You know why: the doubts of your own love.”

“I don’t doubt what I feel for Jason!” he shouted. “Everything he does to my heart, all my thoughts and desires about him, was nothing like when Percy used to be there! It’s worse, and feels _real_ , and that’s why he shouldn’t return my feelings! They’re real, so damn real that even _you_ had to get involved in this shit! Business that isn’t yours to begin with!”

“It is my business, unless you have forgotten already who my mother is and what I represent. He wouldn’t have loved you so much if he had taken a different path in life. His heart would have belonged to another, though whether he would have loved them as much as he loves you, remains to be seen. Choices and routes are Hecate’s forte, not mine. I don’t have her foresights, nor that of Apollo’s, so I cannot indefinitely say what would have happened had you two not become friends.”

Cupid shook his head, his expression still blank. “But you. You have what you want at your fingertips, and yet refuse to take it. Are you sure what you feel for him is sincere?”

“You should know that better than anyone else!” Nico pointed an accusatory finger. “I already know everything you’re telling me and none of it will stop me from trying to kick your fucking ass!”

Nico swung his sword again, and growled when Cupid dodged. “I’d do anything for Jason. Mount your head on my wall and die for him! I’d even go back to Tartarus if that’s what I have to do for some future fucked up reason. He’s worth everything to me, even—,” Nico swallowed, “—gods, he’s even more important to me than my own family, and it’s horrible that I don’t even have to second-guess myself on that.”

“But you’re not ready to carry the weight of his love.” Cupid cocked his head to one side. “Will you ever be, though? Will you be worthy of him? Do you really think you’re capable, son of Hades? You thought you could be with Apollo’s child, and look what happened. Your love was a farce, a distraction. A substitute. What makes this time any different? Do you really think you can be with him who serves you his heart on a golden platter, his very own soul as a side dish? Can you say for absolute certainty that you won’t compare him to Percy at any given time?”

“Of course I wouldn’—!”

“Compare them in affections? Judging that he’s better than Percy would have been at kissing, embracing, caressing, even in making love to you? Can you really say you won’t ever hurt Jason that way? Can you say—with absolute certainty—that you won’t think of the contrasts? A slip of the tongue is all it takes, and demolition is far quicker than construction or restoration.”

The obvious answer was: of course he wouldn’t compare Jason to Percy. That was a surefire way to get Jason regretting all his decisions. He was only like Percy in heroic deeds. But everything else was too distinct to even draw a credible connection. Nico was over his first love for good, and felt nothing but acknowledgement that he was reasonably attractive, like many other people did.

And yet, he was still afraid. That one day he’d get too comfortable with Jason, and say the wrong thing at the wrong time. That even a harmless joke or casual banter would chip away at Jason’s already fractured confidence in his self-worth as a partner.

Nico couldn’t say, with absolute certainty, that he wouldn’t accidentally hurt Jason if he took the tempting risk of accepting his love. He’d lose too much if he did.

The beat of strained silence broke with Cupid’s knowing hum, next words molten and venomous.

“His heart is wasted on someone like you.”

In a flurry of feathers, the god vanished, leaving Nico alone to sink under the weight of the truth. His sword fell at his side, and he dropped to his knees, staring at the stray feathers Cupid left in his exit.

Jason deserved better. Loving Nico was a waste, because he couldn’t be sure of anything. He didn’t want to be blamed anymore, to be the reason why things went wrong. Hurting Jason by comparing him to Percy—by confirming his fear that he was merely a substitute—which he _wasn’t_. No, no never. Jason wasn’t a replacement, a second option, the runner up— _never._ He wasn’t any of those things, would never _be_ one of those things.

But he wasn’t Nico ‘Fuck Up’ di Angelo for nothing. If he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t hurt Jason, even accidentally, Nico wasn’t worth the trouble to begin with. Relationships weren’t perfect, and what if he said something thoughtless when he got angry? He’d never be able to take those words back once they left his mouth. And what if that was part of Aphrodite’s punishment in the first place? That she was setting him up for heartbreak because of some stupid vengeance?

Maybe just being Jason’s friend to begin with was the real curse all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/21678584487) for chapter title.]
> 
> So... Happy (early) Valentine's Day? -laughs nervously-
> 
> How many of you guessed correctly about Jason's decision? C'mon lovelies; he deserves more credit. ;-; Poor guy has had his life decided (manipulated) for him for a long time and most of his memories swiped. He's not gonna put up with that shit a second time, especially if it'll hurt Nico.
> 
> I read on the wikia that Cupid is the only god Nico seems to be afraid of, and for good reason. The things that happened in their encounter are reflections of Nico's inner conflicts concerning love, so it's not like Cupid was saying all these things to purposely hurt him--they're just all things Nico thinks about himself. Hope I wasn't too harsh though in illustrating that.
> 
> Yet another angst chapter, but with the next one, I hope you'll all forgive me. I have a feeling you'll really like it....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	78. Kairos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **kairos**  
>  [KYE·ross] _Greek_  
>  (n.) the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates opportune atmosphere for actions, words, or movement; the moment when everything just falls perfectly into place

**The story so far…**

Jason refuses Cupid’s offer to erase the memories he made with Nico. He reasons Nico would suffer through another heartbreak all over again, if it was in fact true his feelings were mutual, and doesn’t want him to go through that pain again. In addition, Jason grew and found himself because of Nico, and he’s not going to let that experience or anymore of his life be wiped from his memory by some petty goddess. After Cupid leaves, Apollo tries to talk some sense into Jason, and lets it “slip” to Piper about the curse. Feeling guilty, she offers to help Jason, but he declines, not wanting her to needlessly get caught up in the mess he made. When he goes to Nico later that night and helps calm him from a nightmare, Nico snaps at him for caring so much, leaving Jason confused. The next day, Nico laments on all that he learned from Cupid, and though Piper tries to talk with him alone, it does little to ease his mind. Nico encounters Cupid on the mansion’s roof later that night. Out of rage and frustration, he tries to fight the love god, but ultimately fails. Cupid reveals Jason didn’t take the arrow, and uses Nico’s own insecurities against him, planting doubt that Jason is merely a substitute for Percy. It leaves Nico feeling unsure of himself, and undeserving of the love Jason so eagerly wishes to give him.

**Onward.**

* * *

Driving home the next day was mostly silent. Thalia didn’t join them, only because she had to rendezvous with some of the hunters nearby. She bid Jason a good bye, and promised to see him and Nico again for his birthday in the summer.

Consequently, the ride back home was awkward. Aside from stopping at gas stations and asking about snacks, neither of them spoke much. The radio filled the silence until they reached Ocean Vert again. It was late afternoon when they pulled up to their apartment complex, the snow shoveled out of the way along the carport.

Jason sighed. “Finally we’re back. Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat. Or I can go pick up something.”

“Not really, no, but maybe later,” Nico replied quietly. He unlocked the front door and tossed his things on the couch.

“Alright,” gently Jason closed the door, leaving the keys in the bowl, “then I’ll see what I can cook for later. But if there’s anything—”

“I want to nap for a while.”

He walked to his room without waiting for Jason to respond or protest. Nico kicked off his shoes and flopped down on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He really should apologize for snapping at Jason the other day; he didn’t do anything wrong. But his guilt gave way to sleep before he could, hoping that when he woke up, he’d have a clearer head about what to do.

Sleeping, it turned out, didn’t do much for him except remind him of Cupid’s encounter over the weekend. His blank mind quickly descended into reenactments of that night, doppelgängers of that feathered demon echoing his mocking words and poisonous truths in the shapes of arrows, until he became a living pin cushion falling into the abyss.

And that’s how he found himself on the floor when he woke up.

Darkness coated the room from the night sky of the window, though a weak light glowed beneath his door. Tentatively he cracked it open. While he could only see the living room from the hallway, the light from the kitchen bounced off the opposing wall, and the smell of chicken, eggs, and vegetables floated his way.

Nico walked out into the offending light, Jason’s back to him. A sheet of chicken was cooking in the orange glow of the oven while he mixed together eggs and vegetables in another pan on the stove.

“Hmm?” He turned around curiously, and gave Nico a gentle smile. “Oh, thought I felt somebody watching me. Guess I underestimated how long your nap was. Went to the market while you were knocked out.”

“Smells good,” replied Nico quietly.

“It’s shake n’ bake chicken with a side of vegetables, though I wanted to try something different and decided to mix scrambled eggs in there. You’ll have to be my taste tester and tell me if it’s okay. Chicken’s just about done too, and I’m finished here as well.”

Jason turned off the stove, setting his stirring spatula off to the side. He grabbed a fork and plucked some of the egg and vegetables, holding his hand underneath it and blowing. “Here, come try it and tell me what you think.”

Nico rubbed at his arm but walked forward, eyeing the fork. Jason only continued to smile. With a huff, Nico took a bite of their dinner, and nodded. “Tastes good,” he said, chewing. “But I don’t really have to worry with you anymore when it comes to food. You already got the Nico Seal of Approval.”

“What an honor too,” came Jason’s light reply, setting the fork down. “Let’s eat then before it gets cold. You hungry now?”

“A little, yeah.”

He stood there as Jason set the table and brought the chicken out of the oven. Nico swallowed, the weight in his chest heavy again. This would be Jason’s life: doing everything for Nico, supporting him, keeping him company, taking care of him, until Nico found somebody else to be with because Jason didn’t think he deserved a chance—or even had one to begin with.

Would it be like this for years? Even when Jason got a career? Just being a supportive friend until Nico got bored with him and moved on to some random asshole who probably wouldn’t ever love him as much as Jason did? It wasn’t so hard to imagine, not after Jason admitted it’d hurt whenever it might happen, yet he’d willingly keep his heartbreak under lock for Nico’s sake—to even be the best man at his wedding out of support for his closest friend.

It was too much. Who thought this was okay? To give Nico a friend like this, somebody so damn selfless and kind it was outright infuriating? Jason deserved so many things, and all Nico was doing was holding him back. He should’ve never tried to find him. He should’ve just left camp after the Blake incident, because him being here was only slowing Jason down, and probably disrupted anything Jason was beginning to want for himself.

Nico should just leave. When Jason was fast asleep, he should just pack up his things and go. It wasn’t worth it, for him to pine so hard after somebody so revolting. Jason needed a partner who wouldn’t hurt him, compare him to dead ideals and machinations. But then if Nico left, Jason would be hurt anyway. Then he’d _really_ think he wasn’t good enough for him, even after all he’d done to show Nico that people care about him, and were willing to put in the effort and patience to get to know him, to befriend him.

 _I don’t know what to do._ Nico stared down at the kitchen tiles dotted with vague brown speckles. _Should’ve never… never stayed. Gods, why didn’t I leave since the very beginning? Why did I want to take a chance? It’s a mess now, a gods awful mess, and he shouldn’t have to put up with someone like me. Why does he love me? Why did he have to be the one to—he shouldn’t try so hard for a liability. I can’t—gods I can’t do this. He’s too much. Disappear. Go. Vanish. I need to, need to, but I can’t because then he’ll be sad and think I hate him and oh gods why him of all—_

“…ico?!”

With a gasp he blinked and took a deep breath. He focused on the tiles, shadows curling around his feet. Slowly they retracted back to the corners of the kitchen. Nico swallowed, hand still clutched around his bicep.

“Nico.” Jason placed gentle hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong? Please, I want to help you.”

He looked up to meet Jason’s eyes, concern creasing his brow and lips in a frown. “Did something happen over the weekend?” asked Jason. “You just look so sad. And you can tell me if you had a delayed reaction to the wedding. It’s not easy to let go when the feelings used to be so strong and—”

“Shut up!” Nico shouted. “Just fucking—,” he crashed his face into Jason’s chest, wrapping his arms around his middle, “—shut up Jason! It doesn’t have to do with any of that! Why do you care so fucking much?! You shouldn’t feel—to care endlessly about—,” he grit his teeth, “—you bastard. How do you care so much? How do you put up with me? Gods, I can’t understand it! Not when I can’t even put up with myself!”

_Why do you love me?_

One of Jason’s arms curled around him, the hand of the other rubbing circles into his back. Nico choked back his sobs, pressing his face into Jason’s sweater, fingers grasping at his back.

“You’re the most important person to me,” Nico started, his voice wavering. “Please tell me you know that. Please tell me you know how much I care about you, how much you matter to me.”

_Please tell me you know how much I want to be with you too._

“I do know that,” he answered gently. “You don’t have to say it.”

“But I need to, because I need to be sure you’re aware of that. That I want to be your friend as much as you want to be mine. And I’m sorry that it’s not always easy, and I really am trying to be better, but I snapped at you for nothing and I was being stupid and you don’t deserve—gods you deserve a better friend than me, somebody not full of disappointments and frustrations and, a-and—fuck, you even matter to me more than _Hazel_ —”

“Nico don’t say that.”

“It’s fucking true and there isn’t a better way to phrase it!” Nico pulled himself away from Jason’s chest, looking up at him. “Tell me you know, that no matter what happens, I’ll be by your side. That I’m here and I’m not going anywhere—that I _can’t_ go anywhere, because I don’t want to. I want to stay here, with you. I like being roommates and hanging out and just—,” Nico sighed, swallowing, “—you know I’ll always have your back, no matter what it is.”

Jason stood silent, rubbing bigger circles on Nico’s back. He didn’t look any less worried even after an admittance like that. “What brought this up?”

“Nightmare,” he lied. “I snapped at you because of what happened in it.”

Lying was easy to do, especially when he could alter the events with Cupid and pretend it was just in his nightmares. That he saw Jason being pelted by arrows from an unknown assailant in the darkness, that he took so many so Nico wouldn’t have to, so that he’d remain safe and have a chance to live. But that Jason was kept alive, bleeding out and locked in a cage, the key long gone with no way to recover it.

“I don’t know what I did,” he ended weakly, “for you to take so many for me, to offer up yourself instead of me. And I got upset, because there you were again when I woke up, in the flesh, still concerned over me, like you don’t even care what happens to yourself so long as I don’t suffer. But don’t you get it by now? If anything ever happened to you, I’d still suffer all the same.”

He leaned his forehead against Jason’s chest, closing his eyes. “I’d take those arrows too, if it meant you’d be safe. And don’t you dare tell me not to. Because I will, and with pleasure. It’s not something I need to think twice about.”

Jason remained still, a hum low in his chest. “Then,” he started softly, “I won’t. And you’re my friend, Nico. That’s all I really need to say.”

“Such a simple answer.” And not the full answer, but he knew Jason would tell him the real truth on his own. “But you have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

“Most things, I think.” Jason rubbed more circles into his back. “I do appreciate it though, you wanting to be there for me as much as I want to be there for you. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem. I like being there for you.”

“Then I don’t have an issue with it, so long as I get to return the favor. Deal?”

Nico nodded. “Deal.”

Releasing him, Jason walked to the counter where bills were neatly stacked in a square wicker basket. He tugged a plain white envelope from underneath, and handed it to Nico.

“What’s this?” he asked, opening it.

“A returned favor, but also your birthday present. Said you always wanted to go, so I figured, why not for a day about you?”

“Jason,” Nico pulled out the two glossy tickets with the Disneyland logo and a character printed on the stub, “do you even know how expensive these are nowadays?”

“Sure, but I’m much better at saving money than spending it. I was going to throw you another party, but I felt like that’d be redundant. We can have one with our friends later if you want.”

“No, this is… this is fine.” Nico flipped the tickets. “In February, huh?” He smiled. “Guess I’ll need to ask for the day off.”

“I already did. I’ve never been there, so I looked up some of the rides we can go on or shops and things like that. We can also go to the other park whenever so long as we get our hands stamped. Should be fun.”

“If it’s with you, I know it will be.”

Jason smiled timidly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, o-of course. Um, thanks.”

Nico cleared his throat and slipped the tickets back inside. “S-So, let’s eat now, okay? I’m sorry. The food probably got cold because of my stupid shit.”

“Your feelings aren’t stupid, not to me. And we can reheat; it’s fine. But,” Jason placed a soft hand on his cheek, “are you sure you’re okay now? Or do you need to vent more?”

Shaking his head, Nico replied, “No, I’m fine.” He placed his hand over Jason’s, pressing his palm against his knuckles. “Thanks for not… well, you know.”

“Anytime.”

His tender smile melted his heart, and Nico swore he’d protect it with all his might, even in death.

  
* * * * *

What Jason hadn’t told Nico is that they’d be staying at a hotel that whole weekend they were to take their trip. Nico protested, saying it was too much money and he didn’t need so much extravagance, but Jason assured him it was simply a modest hotel and not the one part of the resort.

He was glad that Nico’s attitude over the weekend wasn’t necessarily about anything Jason did. Still, the nightmare was suspiciously similar to what happened at the wedding. Could Cupid or Aphrodite have also invaded Nico’s dreams? Did they tell him anything about how Jason truly felt, or did they offer him a kind of ultimatum too?

It wasn’t something Jason could very well ask him either. Then he’d have to explain about his curse, and Nico didn’t need to be worrying about that.

The drive down to Disneyland was filled with plans on what they could do there the next day. Nico kept Jason awake by talking about some stories of the ghosts he’d seen the only time he went, and about any exit routes in case monsters decided to ruin their fun.

“But I have the dagger Thalia bought,” Nico informed, “so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“You sure it was a good idea to leave your sword at home?”

Nico nodded. “I can just shadow-travel back to get it, just in case. But let’s hope things don’t come to that.”

By nighttime they reached the hotel they’d be staying in. Jason quickly checked them in and escorted them to their rooms on the third floor. Nico flopped down on one of the beds, and sighed.

“There’s going to be a lot of people tomorrow,” he pointed out. “It’s February.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Jason asked lightly, setting his bag down on the dresser. “Christmas and New Year’s is over, plus I think they took down the Christmas decorations around the parks now.”

“Yeah, but Valentine’s Day is real soon.” Nico stared at the ceiling, huffing. “Guess I’ll need to bring a barf bag.”

Oh, that’s right. Despite being a kid friendly attraction, lots of couples went on dates to Disneyland. He shouldn’t have planned their trip so close. Now Nico might think it was a subtle attempt at a date—no, he probably _did_ think that with everything that has happened the past couple of months. Crap.

Well, so long as Jason didn’t bring it up, and Nico didn’t bring it up, only the possible monster attack should be the only thing that went wrong.

“Is it really that bad,” Jason asked, “to see so many couples around? Yeah, it’ll be a little annoying, but I’m sure we can still enjoy ourselves.”

Nico shrugged. “It’ll be fine. I’m just rambling.” He shuffled through his bag, “No way in hell I’ll get up early enough to shower in the morning so I’m going to do it now. Need to leave before the park opens so we can make most of the day.” He turned on the bathroom light and shut the door softly.

Just seconds after the shower head creaked and petered water in the porcelain tub, a misty screen popped up at the foot of Jason’s bed, revealing Reyna’s portrait in crystal clear clarity. “New furniture?”

“No, I’m at a hotel. It’s a little odd for you to be calling so late, don’t you think?”

“Yes, and I apologize. But Piper is finally asleep, and if Nico’s not around, I’d like to chat.”

“He’s taking a shower now, actually.”

“Good, then we have a couple of minutes to spare. Or half an hour. He’s not exactly quick with his showers.” Reyna crossed her arms. “What’s this about a curse?”

“Oh gods,” Jason sighed, “she told you.”

“And I’m glad she did.”

“Reyna, it’s nothing you need to—”

“Do you remember before Thanksgiving when I said we were going to talk about ‘this’ at some point? Well now is that time. Considering it has to do with Nico, it’s relevant to the ‘this’.”

Knowing his private time with her was on a limit, Jason gave in and explained Aphrodite’s curse and Cupid’s visit over the wedding weekend. Reyna’s expression hardened, her eyes piercing as she listened to every last word of his account.

“This is a load of bullshit,” she said after he was done.

“But it’s the truth.”

“No, not that. I meant what was done to you.” She shook her head and glanced off to the side. Then asked, “And Nico doesn’t know any of this?”

“I don’t think so; never told him. But he did have a nightmare recently that was suspiciously like what happened that night. I’m worried Cupid or Aphrodite might have tried to get to him in some subtle way, but I can’t be sure unless I’m willing to give up what happened to me, and I’m not.”

Reyna looked at him, unblinking. “You’ll need to tell him eventually.”

“I can’t. He’ll blame himself, and I don’t want that. He feels guilty enough about a million things as it is.”

“So you’re never going to tell him how you feel?”

Jason leaned his forearms on his knees, staring ahead at the opposite bed. “I plan to tell him at some point this year. Just haven’t decided when.”

“And if he likes you back? What will you do?” Reyna undid the braid from her hair, continuing, “If Nico returns your affections and you two start to date—which would be a fucking relief to us all, you _cannot_ keep this curse from him. He has a right to know, considering he’ll be involved with you. And if you don’t want to tell him about it, then don’t confess to him, period. It wouldn’t be fair.”

She made a good point. His feelings and the curse were hand-in-hand now, and he couldn’t omit one and confess to the other. But Nico would feel awful, and then not want to date him at all. It’d be awkward having him as a roommate from there on in. Yet, Nico did say he wasn’t going anywhere, and he’d be by Jason’s side no matter what. A sign, maybe?

“Then,” Jason began, “I guess I’ll have to tell him both things. Don’t know how well he’ll take it, but I have to believe he’ll be mature about it.”

“I feel he’d be more enraged at the gods, but blaming himself is also a likely possibility.”

“Yeah, well then I’ll just have to convince him it was never his fault, and it couldn’t have been prevented. I don’t choose who I fall for, and I don’t regret being his friend. If I have to chase him around the world until he realizes that, then I will.”

Reyna smiled. “You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, but I understand your sentiments. I wish you the best of luck then whenever you decide to tell him. But I am curious: what are you two doing in a hotel?”

“Birthday present. I’m taking him to Disneyland since he’s only ever been there once for a job Hades gave him. Figured he deserves to relax and have fun, you know, an attempt to make up for those years he lost as a kid. We brought our weapons just in case though.”

“Mm, very thoughtful,” Reyna raised an eyebrow, “but convenient timing, considering Valentine’s Day is just around the corner.”

“It’s not—,” Jason shook his head, sighing, “—it’s not what you think. I was originally going to take him last weekend, but that was the wedding, so I had to switch it for the following one. It just happened to be when the park would theme everything pink, red, and white.”

“So you say.” Jason gave her a look, and Reyna smiled wider. She ran her fingers through her unbraided hair. “Then I’ll leave you two alone for your romantic getaway weekend.”

“Reyna we’re not on a—”

She chuckled. “There’s an opportunity here, Grace. If there was ever a more perfect situation to confess, this weekend might be it. Up to you, but don’t omit the curse either. Follow your instincts if logic fails you in the end. Good night, Jason.”

“Night, Reyna.”

Follow his instincts. He hadn’t been doing much of that, instead letting logic blindly lead him head first into brick walls at light speed. Perhaps if he had listened to his feelings instead of his brain, he would’ve avoided the entire Troy fiasco and many other situations before then.

He supposed he’d decide once their trip was over. If Nico didn’t take the confession well, then their whole weekend would be a mess, and Jason didn’t want this birthday to be memorable only because of the immense guilt he’d undoubtedly feel for indirectly causing Jason misfortune in love.

It was Jason’s choice to take it. Nico was innocent since the beginning, and if he had to spend the rest of forever convincing him of that, then it’d be time well spent.

  
* * * * *

The next morning, they rose bright and early to beat traffic and to get a good space in the Disneyland parking complex. Nico nodded in and out of consciousness. Jason promised him they’d have breakfast inside the park for a boost in energy.

“Should’ve just shadow-traveled us here,” he complained in a sleepy slur as Jason pulled up to the booth. “Would’ve saved you money and gas.”

“It’s alright,” Jason assured, handing the employee the money and taking the ticket. He drove through the mostly empty complex, following the directions from the traffic guards. “I saved up specifically for this day.”

“Damn, how far in advance did you plan this?”

“Mm, since October, I think. Was going to take you last weekend so it was closer to your actual birthday, but then the wedding came up, so I changed it.”

“And if I had said no?”

“Then I would’ve just given the tickets to my coworkers. There’s no shortage of people who want free entry into Disneyland. But I don’t want you to be here just because. If you really want to go home, I’ll turn us around.”

“No,” Nico shook his head, “it’s fine.” He pointed to a vacant space on the third level near the escalators. “There, take that one. I don’t want to walk far, not until I’ve had something to eat.”

Jason pulled the car in, and parked. “Well, we’re here. And,” he got out of the car to grab his backpack from the backseat, “I have everything we’ll need for our long day: water bottles, snacks, small towels—”

“For what?” Nico asked, slamming the car door closed.

“The water rides. I also brought us each one pair of clean clothes in case we get soaked. But also plastic ponchos, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Those are for the weak. Either we get soaked or we don’t go on those rides at all.”

“Alright, alright,” Jason smiled, “I’ll leave those here. But I also brought ambrosia squares, nectar, my ruler of course, your dagger,” which Nico plucked and hid in his jacket, “extra money, and,” he slipped out a digital camera, “say cheese!” and snapped a photo of Nico.

He went wide-eyed, not saying anything for the first few seconds. Then he glared, as usual. “What the hell was that? Where did you get a camera?”

“Found it this morning on my bedside table. All it said was, ‘For memories’ with Reyna’s signature at the bottom.”

“How did she even know we were here?”

“Called me last night, just for her routine checkups.”

“She’s such a mom. But,” Nico gave a teasing smile as Jason hefted the backpack around his shoulders and locked the car, “I think at this point, nobody can out-mom you, Jace.”

“Yeah,” he said as they rode the escalator and to the line for the tram, “so I’ve been told.”

When the tram finally did come, they wedged themselves in a seat with a couple and their toddler, the stroller taking up a good portion of the floor space, and three other people who looked to be Jason’s age.

He and Nico remained silent, only nodding at the other passengers. The couple smiled back. As for the other three, they chatted amongst themselves excitedly, debating on which park to visit first and some inside joke Jason didn’t bother to remember.

“ _Ladies and gentlemen_ ,” the automated voice ran throughout the tram, “ _there is no more boarding at this time. Please keep your hands, feet, and belongings inside the vehicle when in transit._ ”

As the tram took off, Nico sat up straight, his fingers tapping rapidly on his knees. Before Jason could ask him anything, the driver’s voice echoed around them. “ _Good morning folks!_ ” he said in a cheery tone. “ _And welcome to the happiest place on earth! I assume many of you are here for our Valentines festivities, yeah? Well to all you lucky lovers on board today, I hope you have a fun time! Now let’s get started with the tour. On your left you’ll see the wonderful world of walls and trees—_ ”

“Nervous?” Jason asked quietly.

Nico shook his head. “No, not nervous. Just, well I haven’t been here in a while, so I’m…”

“Excited?” When he set his lips in a thin line, Jason smiled. “Nothing to be ashamed of. I want you to have fun today.”

“You really didn’t have to do this. It’ll be expensive and the lines will be long and it’s a lot of walking plus—”

“Nico,” Jason placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I promise, it’s fine. This is my birthday gift to you, and if it’ll make you feel better, it’s your late Christmas gift too. I didn’t exactly get you anything nice for it.”

“I was fine with the hoodie sweater, Jason. But,” he huffed, “if that’s how you feel,” Nico looked away at the passing bamboo stalks against the green plastic wall, “then okay. I’ll let you slide this time.”

“Man, you’re lucky,” the person in a plaid shirt and paint-stained jeans smiled across from them, “to have somebody treat you to this place! That’s the dream.” Blue-green hair peeked out from underneath their beanie, several buttons pinned to the sides. One was of bi pride, the other some character Jason didn’t know (probably anime, going by the style), a third was in the shape of a stylized cat, and another shaped like a miniature canvas of a landscape painting.

“Sorry about them,” another one said, a guy with hair like embers, skin lighter than his friend’s. He was taller than them too with wider shoulders. “Alex just loves to chat with anyone. Didn’t mean to bother you two.”

“No, it’s not a bother,” Jason assured with a smile.

“Yeah, I ain’t a bother, Rae,” Alex said with a huff. “Fucking rude, man. Paterio, help me out here, yeah? No respect, I swear.”

The third—apparently the one named Paterio—chuckled and shook his head. “So, you two going to one of the parks, or both?” He was a thin young man with a friendly face, warmer skin and wavy dark hair. His smile was wide, brown eyes crinkling at the corners. There was a scar on his left cheek. Of the three, he seemed to be the middle one in height. “We’re going to both, but the original first since the lines’ll be longer.”

“Both, actually,” Jason confirmed. “And for the same reasons too. It’s actually my first time here, but I checked out the website before booking this day. Figured we’d eat breakfast someplace before things get busy.”

“Nice,” Alex replied. “You should check out the character café, or whatever it’s called. You can take pictures with people in costume and the waffles are shaped like Mickey Mouse!”

“Oh, well thanks for the recommendation. Where is it, exactly?”

“Right at the very end,” Rae informed, “like near the roundabout just before you get into Tomorrow Land. Called the Plaza Inn. It’s pink and has a Victorian feel to it. Hey,” he turned to his friends, “we should eat there too.”

“Mm, yeah I’m gonna get me an omelet. They’re tasty as fuck.” Alex licked their lips, rubbing their hands together. “You, Pat?” They gasped, grinning widely. “Or maybe pancakes? They also have waffles last I remember. Oh boy, there’s so much to choose from!”

“Pancakes, definitely.” Paterio smiled as Alex mumbled to themselves about the various breakfast possibilities. “But I’ll just get one of everything, honestly. Seconds and thirds too. Man, my mouth’s watering just thinking about it!”

The three made light conversation with Jason, giving him tips on how to enjoy the park since it was his first time attending. They made recommendations to other restaurants and the rides they should experience first before the lines got too long. By the time they were done, the tram pulled into Downtown Disney and the passengers swarmed out, setting up strollers or adjusting their caps and fanny packs.

“You should get one of those,” Nico remarked, pointing to a mother in sweats and a black cap, taking out a string cheese from her fanny pack and giving it to her whatever-year-old.

“And look even more like a white suburban dad? I don’t think so.”

“That’s exactly the point.”

“You’re a little shit.”

Nico smirked. “But I’m _your_ little shit. There’s a difference between just being a regular little shit, and specifically being somebody’s little shit.”

Jason nudged him with his elbow, laughing. “Okay, yeah, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” His smile died when he noticed a griffon lounging on the rooftop of a large gift store. It sat on a globe with cartoony eyes, though its own eyes were closed. Asleep, perhaps.

“Did you see it?” Nico asked quietly, not looking at anything in particular.

“Yeah, but we still should be okay.” From a few feet away, Rae was staring up at the orb, his arms crossed and squinting. When he caught sight of Jason, he waved for him to come over. Nico raised an eyebrow and followed him. “Lost your friends?” Jason asked.

“No, they’re in the restroom. But I’m glad I caught you two before you left for your day out. Thought I recognized you, and when I heard the name ‘Jason’, that’s when I realized: does Camp Jupiter mean anything to you?”

Jason’s eyes widened, and Nico stuck closer to his side. “Guess that’s a yes.” Rae held out his arm and lifted his sleeve up. On his skin was the SPQR tattoo with eleven bars underneath it, a symbol of some type of vegetation above. “I’m Rae Pietrov, son of Feronia and formerly part of the fourth cohort.” He rolled his sleeve back down and held out his hand.

“Uh,” Jason shook it, “Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and formerly part of the fifth. Also ex-praetor and Pontifex Maximus. What are you doing out here so far away from camp?”

“Could ask the same of you.” Rae glanced at Nico, giving a nod. “Pluto’s Ambassador. Son of his too, right?”

“Yeah. You know of others like us that are here? Are your friends also like us?”

“Paterio is actually a Greek demigod, son of Mer—eh, Hermes, but Alex is a regular mortal. Both actually go to UC Ocean Vert, like myself.”

Well, today was just full of surprises. “My college?” asked Jason dumbly.

“Yup. You know it was founded by Roman demigods, right? Why do you think there haven’t been many monsters around? All the buildings have Imperial Gold embedded in the foundations. Keeps us safe, and gives us a shot at a mostly normal life outside camp borders.”

Rae explained how he knew of Jason and Nico, “I was already gone by the time the Giant War happened, but word along the grapevine is that you two were part of the prophecy. Figures kids of the Big Three will always be involved,” plus a brief explanation of the community of Ocean Vert itself, “like, normal humans are there, but thanks to the Imperial Gold, demigods can live there too. Like the college, most of the buildings have it in their foundations. Since the alliance between the Greeks and Romans, we’re getting Celestial Bronze in newer stuff.”

“Damn, that’s,” Jason huffed, staring at the ground, “some shock.” He glanced at Rae. “You think the monsters will notice us here?”

Shaking his head, he replied, “Nope. There’s enough people that our scent will be drowned out. You guys can have a good time without worry. I always have my weapon though,” he took out a pen, “for emergencies. Turns into a spear.”

“I’ve got a ruler. Turns into a sword that can also become a javelin.”

“My own sword doesn’t camouflage as easily,” Nico added, “so I brought a dagger just in case. Got to figure something out since it won’t get past security.” He patted Jason’s shoulder, “I’ll meet you after the bag check,” then did a quick scan before melting into the shadows.

“That power is so convenient,” Rae commented, smiling. “But it’s nice to know there are other demigods around. Don’t feel so alone anymore, and I can’t very well ask other kids from our uni if they’re half-god. Many more humans go there than our kind.”

“Hey Rae,” Paterio called from several feet away, coming to jog, before stopping right next to them about an immediate second later. Jason had to blink a couple of times. Guy was _fast_ , “did you see the grif—oh.” He cleared his throat when he noticed Jason. “Did you see the, uh, gri-ft shop down that way?” he asked, pointing.

“It’s okay, Pat. This is _that_ Jason, like I thought.”

“Holy crap.” Paterio smiled and held out his hand. “A pleasure to meet you! Paterio Diaz, son of Hermes, at your service. Say, how’re Travis and Connor doing? Left the camp a couple of years ago, and haven’t heard from them since.”

“Still pulling pranks.” Jason shook his hand, grinning. “But it’s definitely a pleasure to meet more demigods.”

“Same! Hey, your friend, that’s Hades’s kid, right? Never met him, but heard he’s like crazy powerful. Where’d he go?”

“Nico? Yeah, he’s pretty damn strong, but the two of us are mostly kicking back.”

“Can’t blame you for wanting to leave the life behind.”

Alex returned, stopping to take a selfie in front of one of the shops. “What’re you three doing over here?”

“We were just introducing ourselves,” Paterio said.

“Thanks, leaving me last so I look like a jerk.” They held out their hand, grinning. “Alex Sierra! Jason, right? Nice to meet you, kiddo!”

“Yeah,” he shook Alex’s hand, “Jason Grace. And I’m sure I’m not that much younger than you.”

“Fancy name. And you look like a kid to me, pssh. College means nothing. Where’s your little goth friend? Nico, I think?”

“Oh, he uh, had to use the restroom. I’m actually going to meet up with him.”

“Alright.” Alex began to walk away. “I’m gonna go get our tickets if you two wanna keep chatting with him. Nice to meet you Jason, and see you around!” They ran off and blended into the crowd.

“Guess we should get going too,” Rae began. “You and Nico have fun.”

“And be careful,” Paterio said. “Just ‘cause there’s a lot of normal people here doesn’t mean we’re totally safe.”

“You guys be careful too. Maybe we’ll see you three around the park later.”

“You might, yeah. Though hopefully it’s just coincidence and not because of a monster attack,” Rae answered lightly before he and Paterio walked away and out of sight to join Alex.

_Demigods at Disneyland. Who would’ve thought?_

Jason got through the bag check without worry and found Nico leaning against one of the ticket booths. He glanced at passerby before spotting Jason, waving him down. The two of them chose a random line (Nico complaining how crowded it was already) and got their ticket stubs with a smile and a map from the gate employee.

“Alright,” Jason tucked their tickets away in his wallet, “where do you want to go first?”

Nico looked through the map, a low hum in his throat. “I don’t know. None of the kiddie rides because we’re too old.”

“You’re never too old for fun.”

“But,” Nico continued with a smile, still eyeing the map, “we can get breakfast first, like you said. I’m hungry.” He folded the map in his jacket pocket. “Since it’s on Main Street right where it divides to all the lands, we can decide from there.”

“Sounds like a good plan. Oh,” Jason took out the camera from the backpack, “but first, a commemorative photo.”

“Jace.”

“Please, Neeks? Who knows when we’ll get to come back here?”

“Fine,” came his reply with a huff yet a smile, “we can take a picture.”

“Great! Let me,” Jason glanced around, spotting a group of people taking their own pictures, “get someone to take it for us.”

They had to wait their turn, as couples, friends, and families alike all wanted their own snapshot in front of the Mickey Mouse flower garden. After about ten minutes, Jason and Nico managed to snag a spot right at the center as a helpful stranger took their photo.

“Looks good,” Jason said as he flipped through the three different shots, “and you’re smiling.”

Nico peeked at the screen, frowning. “Damn.”

“What?”

“I look too happy.”

“Are you?”

Nico shrugged as he walked away under the tunnel of the train overpass, Jason following close behind. For a while they walked in silence, strolling along the sidewalks and glancing into the windows of all the shops. Jason kept an eye out for any monsters, though they were scarce aside from another griffon perched on the castle.

“Is that the place?” asked Nico when they got to the roundabout. He pointed at a homey Victorian building with a small line forming. “It’s pink, and I think I saw a character going inside or something.”

“Yeah, I think this might be it. Let’s go before the line gets any longer.”

Inside it was lavish and warm with the buffet line at the center, and the dining room on the sides. Jason paid for their fee before Nico had a chance to do it, earning him a small glare, though he didn’t pay attention. They each got their individual meals before sitting down at a table near the window.

“What’re you doing?” asked Nico as he bit into his first Mickey Mouse waffle.

“Taking a photo of our food.” Jason snapped one of his breakfast, and then one of Nico’s. “Say cheese!” Nico rolled his eyes instead, the moment captured in pixels.

“Are you going to do this all day?” Nico doused his other waffle in syrup. “We’re supposed to be here to enjoy ourselves.”

“Part of me enjoying myself is taking photos of you enjoying yourself.”

“Gods, you’re so cheesy, like this omelet.” Nico chuckled, slicing up his omelet into several pieces. “But, I guess since this is a special occasion, I don’t mind.”

Jason smiled, and continued with his breakfast. As they ate, they made plans on their route for the day and what rides would be most worthwhile to see. With a pen, they circled the bigger rides such as Thunder Mountain and Space Mountain, and crossed out any of the smaller ones that would have mostly kids in them—which was essentially the entirety of Fantasy Land.

“I mean,” Nico took the pen from Jason’s fingers, eating grapes with his other one, “we can still go on the Matterhorn and Small World. Toon Town is tiny, so we can skip that one if you want.”

“Nico, today is _your_ day. I’ll do whatever you want to do.”

“…You sure?”

“Positive. As long as you’re enjoying yourself, I will too.”

He gave Jason a focused stare, before circling the two rides in Fantasy Land, and one in Toon Town. “We’re getting churros too, just in case we get hungry waiting.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“And, um,” Nico picked at his chocolate muffin, eating it in small bites with his fingers, “what you said earlier at the parking lot, I-I wouldn’t have said no to this birthday present, in case you were wondering. It’s—it’s really nice. Even with this breakfast, and planning out our day,” he glanced at Jason before quickly looking away, “and just being here with you, it’s um, good.”

“Oh, well,” Jason smiled, “you’re welcome. I hope you enjoy it. We’ll be here until the park closes if it takes that long. How about that?”

“Yeah, okay.”

When they were done with their breakfast (and chatting up the characters that happened to walk by—Nico was a lot more talkative with them than Jason first thought), they started their route for the day, choosing first to go through Adventure Land and make their last stop in Tomorrow Land.

Thanks to the Fast Pass options, they had a set time to return to the Indiana Jones ride while they took a ‘tour’ on the Jungle Cruise. Jason spent most of the ride getting pictures (he had a feeling Reyna gave him the camera so he could share with her later) and taking candid photos of Nico. Half the time he smiled while looking at the animatronics around the river, and it couldn’t be helped that Jason just had to capture every last moment of it.

“Nice way to start our visit, huh?” asked Jason, flipping through the photos as they exited the ride. “You want to buy any souvenirs?”

“At these prices?” Nico laughed. “I’m good. I don’t know why merchandise is so expensive here, but if I see something I like, I’ll buy it. Maybe. Let’s climb the treehouse to kill time.”

Still having half an hour left for their next ride, they climbed all the way to the top, though Nico walked so fast that Jason was a family behind. He smiled to himself as he took a photo of Nico crossing the bridge. This time he glanced behind him with raised eyebrows, before continuing onward.

“Think you can take a jaguar?” asked Jason lightly, snapping a photo of the cartoon model from the Tarzan movie situated in a nook at the top of the treehouse.

“If I can take a werewolf,” Nico started, shaking his head at the plastic creature, “I can definitely take on any animal.”

“Even a shark?”

“Okay,” Nico lightly shoved him, “any animal that needs to be on land to survive.”

By the time they finished the treehouse, they were able to use their pass and take a ride through the faux Indian Temple. Jason took more pictures of Nico at different angles, the latter purposely making grim faces in the dim lighting, laughing at one of the fake skeletons impaled between booby traps, unnerving the people behind them.

He wouldn’t voice it, but taking a ride in such a bleak place had Jason worried it might remind Nico of Tartarus. Not wanting to bring the topic up, he made sure to keep an eye on him in case he got nervous and wanted to shadow-travel the hell away from any vaguely threatening ride. But Nico was calm the whole time, and even grinned at the large cobra and rolling boulder.

“I liked that one,” he said when they exited. “Didn’t like being stuffed into a car with other people, and it was a little warm, but the atmosphere was fun.”

“The atmosphere of inevitable doom and death?”

“Yep. Felt right at home.” He smiled, shaking his head at Jason with a light chuckle, before he marked off their spot on the map. “Let’s see, next should be—ah, fuck yes!” He cleared his throat. “Um, I mean, so, we’re close by already, and it’s popular, so we should probably get on the pirate ride like, now before the line gets longer.”

“Aww, you’re excited, aren’t you?”

“ _No_ , it’s just,” they luckily got into the line when it was still at the bridge of the ride, “I want to see if it’s worth the hype.”

“Come on, Neeks. I won’t judge you for enjoying yourself. I mean, look around.” Jason waved his hand to the crowd of people in the winter sun. “There’s all ages here. From babies in strollers to people’s grandparents. Everyone who comes here gets to be a kid again. Yeah, it’s at a, uh, somewhat hefty price—literally, but the memories are worth it. Don’t you think?”

Nico didn’t say anything until they actually got inside the ride’s building. “Is there another reason why you wanted to bring me to Disneyland for my birthday?”

“Just wanted you to have fun.”

“Oh.”

“But,” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “I also chose it for something else. I know you’ll never be able to get the time back you lost as a kid, but if this helps restore something even a little, I’d consider it money well spent.”

When they got closer to the boats, he took a photo of the island decoration and the corresponding restaurant in the bayou (that Nico said they _had_ to come back to for lunch) as well as the likeness of pirate captains painted on the walls. “We had to grow up fast,” Jason continued as they were seated into a boat, “but I was just hoping that this would be a break from everything, and that we can—you, mostly—enjoy what it’s like to be ‘normal’, you know? So it’s not just for your birthday, but for those other reasons too.”

“Makes sense.” Nico scooted closer to Jason until their thighs touched, as some random pair was on his left. He stared at the passing hut and willow trees of the bayou, taking one last glance at the adjoining restaurant before more darkness enveloped them. “Thanks,” he whispered, nudging Jason with his elbow, though not looking at him.

“You’re welcome. Happy Birthday, Neeks. Now, let’s enjoy ourselves to the fullest, and make some memories. How’s that sound?”

Nico stared up at the talking Jolly Roger illuminated by a hidden light in the distance. He smiled when ‘ _Dead Men Tell No Tales_ ’ echoed around them. “That sounds,” Nico gave Jason a glance, a bright smile on his face, “like the best idea I’ve heard in a long while.”

As the boat tipped over the edge and down the first waterfall into the playful darkness, Jason swore he heard Nico laugh.

  
* * * * *

His camera wasn’t the best nor was it waterproof, but boy did he wish he could’ve used it in the ride. Nico smiled the entire time, looking at all the staged pirate animatronics and sculpted Spanish buildings. Sometimes he’d pull at Jason’s sleeve and point to a specific detail, chuckle whenever they went through another dip, and hum the ‘ _Pirate’s Life for Me_ ’ tune at the end of the ride.

Needless to say, Jason wasn’t surprised when Nico slipped into the corresponding gift shop and browsed.

“Liked it that much, huh?” Jason asked with a teasing smile.

“It wasn’t super amazing, but,” Nico ran his hands along the fake gemstones in a barrel, priced at four bucks for a small bag, “it was definitely an experience. Kind of made me feel like I was there in the time period, you know?”

“Maybe you should dress up as a pirate for next Halloween.”

“We’ll see.”

They weaved their way through the shop, though Nico lost himself in the one next door. Jason took that time to snag a novelty pirate hat for purchase. He stored it in his backpack before reuniting with Nico, who was staring at several models of characters from _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

“Forgot this was a Disney movie,” he said, examining the Jack figurine, grumbling something about an outrageous price tag. “Guess we know which ride is next. Bet I’ll feel right at home there too, or at the very least, criticize it to hell and back.”

“I can’t wait. But it’s a popular ride like the last one, so we’ll have to get in as soon as possible.”

The waiting period for the Haunted Mansion wasn’t as bad, mostly because Nico kept giving random facts about death-related topics and side-eyeing the horrible puns on the fake tombstones and mausoleum in the garden. He also corrected anyone nearby who spouted incorrect facts about hauntings and Louisianan homes.

“All this info is creepy as hell,” one of the guys said as the line moved. “Man, you a ghost expert or something?”

“You can say it’s a hobby, yeah.”

Jason gave him a knowing look, though Nico kept right on discussing the supernatural and why most ghosts were actually harmless. He remained stoic when they finally got inside, watching as the walls ‘stretched’ to reveal the hazardous and misleading portraits of the mansion’s residents. Nico chuckled when the entire room went dark and lightning overhead flashed an figure of a (fake, thank the gods) hanged body at the top of the ceiling.

“Well, I give them kudos for trying,” Nico commented as they made their way through the cobweb infested hallway, more fake lightning bouncing off another series of paintings to reveal the terror underneath each one. “Oh, they even have marble busts that look like they follow you. I could live in a place like this.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or serious.”

“Both.” Nico jumped into the doom buggy and Jason followed suit, wedging the backpack on top of their laps as the handlebar went down. “Louisiana has a shitload of ghosts and hauntings, but most of them are harmless. These old homes and willow trees are nice though, so the park gets bonus points for trying to recreate the atmosphere.”

Throughout the ride, Nico criticized any and every ghost or undead figure, even the floating candle stick in the hallway to their left and breathing door on the right. The creepy trees and lively graveyard didn’t impress him, though he did get a laugh at the hitchhiking ghosts toward the end of the ride.

“Pretty amusing,” Nico remarked, tugging Jason along to the main dock of the river. The white ferry was just pulling in when they rounded the corner. “Though, I’m sure I scared some people with my laughing while half of them were shitting themselves.”

“The ride isn’t that scary though,” Jason added, taking two Fast Pass tickets for Thunder Mountain and stashing them inside his wallet. “What do you want to do now?”

“I want to check out that ferry.” He walked away where people were loading onto the boat, Jason a few steps behind him. “Not every day I get to sail on a boat, no matter how fake it is.”

“You seem more excited,” Jason replied with a smile as they made their way to the upper deck.

“Well, you said to enjoy myself, and that’s what I’m doing. I still feel a little awkward,” he sat down on a bench of the deck as the boat whistle boomed and it began to move, “but by the end of the day you might see a Nico you never thought existed.”

“Oh, I know he’s there.” Jason sat down next to him, taking in the tranquility of the late morning scenery along the river. “Mythomagic was the first hint. I’m just glad he’s not gone. I would’ve liked to know that Nico, but,” he placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, “I enjoy getting to know this one too.”

Nico smiled warmly, squeezing Jason’s arm in return. “Thanks, Jace. And I’m glad that I get to know this Jason too, but I’m sure the younger one would’ve been just as great.” He stared for a moment, then cleared his throat again. “So,” he looked to the map and marked off the Haunted Mansion, “apparently, there’s supposed to be a pirate ship too in this river, and we _cannot_ leave until we get on it.”

“Sure thing. Oh, almost forgot.” He slipped the pirate hat out of his backpack and onto Nico’s head. “Can’t be part of a pirate crew without the proper gear, right?”

He received a wide-eyed stare from Nico who gingerly touched the hat. Then he laughed and punched Jason lightly on the arm. “You fucking dork.”

“Need some kind of souvenir. Was going to get you a box of gemstones and an eyepatch, but that might’ve been too much.”

“Yeah, it would have. I’d actually like to see everything I’m doing with both eyes, thank you very much.” He looked up at the brim of his hat, adjusting it on his head. He grinned so wide, Jason would’ve bought the whole store for him if it meant he’d see that smile for years to come.

Events afterward were filled with Nico pointing and his increasingly excited chatter about what ride they should get on next. Around noon they rode on Splash Mountain, Nico’s hair matting to his face, but his smile and laughter was far from drowned in the crowd. He ended up buying their commemorative photo down the waterfall before tucking it safely away in Jason’s backpack.

Small World killed some time (Nico unamused at the representations of Italy, but did nothing except scoff good-naturedly at it), and all Jason had to do was sit tight in Toon Town. Nico opted to be the one to steer the wheel of the Roger Rabbit car around and around (he had his tongue sticking out as he spun it as fast as it would go, a grin breaking out mid-way through), until the technicolor animatronics matched the pace of the wacky edited version of Franz Liszt’s _Hungarian Rhapsody No.2._

Jason bargained with his queasy stomach in exchange for Nico’s enthusiasm, telling himself it was worth it if he threw up later.

When they were done with Thunder Mountain and the Matterhorn, they took the train back to New Orleans Square, where they had lunch at the restaurant overlooking the bayou of the pirate ride. The prices on the menu almost made Jason hurl again, but Nico paid for their meal before he could protest.

“You can buy me a churro later,” he said, as if their total bill was only five bucks and not over eighty. He took a sip of his lemonade. “It’s the memories that count, right?”

“Right. But, this was supposed to be a treat from me to you.”

“And _you’re_ the one who pays most of our rent and bills back home. If you really want me to enjoy myself, let me treat you too, okay?”

Nico stirred his straw around in the cup, false fireflies along the bayou and lanterns overhead coloring his face in warm tones. Hair curled around his jaw, cheeks rosy from the lantern centerpiece. Nico smiled at the other boats that passed along by, soft brown eyes large and sparkling with a fire that hadn’t been there before. Jason swore he fell in love all over again.

Reyna’s voice tugged at the back of his mind, ‘ _Do it now,_ ’ as the waiter brought them their main course, Nico licking his lips and thanking them.

“Um,” Jason started, clearing his throat, “Neeks?”

“Yeah?” He took a bite of his citrus-marinated chicken, chewing as he regarded Jason.

“I, uh…”

_Fool. What if you’re rejected? Then neither of you will enjoy the rest of the day. Wait, and then wait some more._

“Jace?”

“Ah,” he shook his head, closing his eyes briefly, “just um, well I was wondering if I could take a photo of you, here. The atmosphere is nice, and you just look so happy.”

Nico picked at his risotto with a knife. “As long as you don’t send it to anyone, then it’s fine. Yeah. Want me to model?” he asked lightly.

“You can do whatever.”

“Whatever, huh?” He leaned his elbow on the table, fist supporting his cheek as he sported the peace sign with his other hand, smiling. “How’s this?”

Jason snapped the photo. “Perfect.”

_‘Coward’ should be branded on your forehead, Grace._

Throughout the remainder of their time in the main park, they rode Space Mountain (Fast Passes were an absolute blessing, because Jason almost fainted at the length of the line) and explored the Innoventions building next door. As they watched the parade on Main Street, they munched on fries, churros, and Mickey Mouse-shaped ice cream. They took another ride along the river, this time on the pirate ship (he swore Nico’s eyes sparkled for real when they got to explore it—many photos were taken there, both candid and intentional) before taking the train again and landing at the entrance of the park.

Nico surprisingly wanted a photo of himself along the letters that spelled out California in the other park before they entered. It was half the size of the original, but neither of them enjoyed themselves any less. They rode yet another water-based ride, Grizzly River Run (getting themselves soaked right down to their shoes) and afterwards got a seat on Soarin’ Over California. Nico was somewhat nervous, gripping Jason’s arm, though he calmed down mid-way through.

“Were you okay in there?” Jason asked when they got out. “I know you don’t like heights.” He himself enjoyed the fake experience of flying so high over the state, but he supposed it was natural for a son of Zeus.

“Scents of pine trees and oranges in there helped me calm down.” Nico shrugged, not looking at him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, the smells are familiar. They always,” he glanced at Jason from underneath his bangs, before turning away, cheeks oddly pink, “always makes me feel safe, I guess.”

Unlike the other park, there wasn’t much to do. Jason avoided mentioning the Tower of Terror, feeling yet again it was the most likely to give Nico flashbacks of Tartarus, but Nico promised him he’d be okay when it finally did come up. The wait for the ride was long but worth it. Or at least for Nico it was. Jason ultimately had to remove his glasses so they wouldn’t slip off his face whenever the ‘elevator’ jerked downward to each floor, and he promised himself he’d get an optometrist appointment soon for contact lenses.

The roller coaster and the Ferris wheel were the last rides they got on, as the remainder of the time was spent taking photos and snacking along Paradise Pier. Dinner they found at an Italian place inside the park, a recommendation from Alex, Rae, and Paterio. Nico didn’t comment on the food, though he did nod his head at the quality when asked about it. Jason bought them some bread after they watched the bakers make it, and they stopped by another shop to get ice cream.

Nightfall shrouded the park soon after, lighting up all the attractions as they walked along the back of the pier, taking their time at the pay-to-play game booths. They didn’t win anything, though Nico reasoned it would’ve been a hassle to carry it anyway.

Brilliant streams of water lit up the pier as the show started, fireworks from the other park echoing in the distance. Nico bit into the remaining cone of his ice cream before tossing away the trash. “Man, I’m tired.” He huffed and leaned his arms along the wall, watching the reflections of light ripple along the wharf.

“A good tired, or bad one?” asked Jason, setting his backpack down. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. “I’d say good since we didn’t run into any monsters.”

“Yeah, it’s a good sort of tired.” He smiled, though he didn’t glance away from the water. “Thanks for today. It means a lot that you did this for me.”

“I’d do anything for you, Nico,” Jason replied without thinking. With warm cheeks he started to say, “Um, like I mean—,” but Nico hummed, and nodded once.

“That’s right. You would do anything for me,” he said quietly, still not meeting his eyes, “wouldn’t you?”

Jason adjusted his glasses. “I would, um, yeah. Don’t think I have to remind you how much I care, do I?”

Nico shook his head, hiding half of his face in his arms, slouching further onto the wall. “I know how much you care. Guess I’m still trying to get used to it.” He fell silent with a huff, gazing at the water and letting music of the show fill their company.

Mimicking him, Jason leaned against the wall, nudging his arm with Nico’s. He smiled, though didn’t spare him a glance. The cool evening breeze brushed against his face. Couples around them were sitting on the benches facing the wharf, eating heart-shaped pretzels or cuddled close together in the chilly early February air.

He turned away from them, ignoring the tug in his chest.

Could he really go on like this? Keep his feelings on the back burner forever? Thalia’s judging shake of a head popped into his mind alongside Reyna’s sigh. Piper would reprimand him, and Leo was probably still annoyed with him to this day. Who knew how Hazel felt, but undoubtedly she and the rest of their friends would support them, or at the very least, were tired of all the dancing around.

Jason didn’t want to risk it. But when would he get another chance? Could Thalia be right, that Aphrodite was just lying? Gods were fickle things, after all. They didn’t always tell the truth for their own gains. Could Cupid’s visit have been a test? There was no way to tell, nor did Jason adore the idea of speaking with him again. And what was that bit about Aphrodite telling Piper that Hera messed with her work? What did it all mean?

Logic said to support Nico in finding someone, whenever that day came. To be a shoulder to cry on, arms to cuddle against, a smile to reassure, until he found someone else to take Jason’s place.

_But what do your instincts say?_

They wanted Nico in every possible way.

His instincts threatened a spark of hope: that Aphrodite _could_ in fact, be lying, that she really was upset Hera messed with her plans for Jason, and that she was just trying to get him back to the road she intended. But then why say he was going to be punished in the first place?

If he took this chance, and if Nico didn’t like it, then Nico could always find someone better, someone more deserving of his heart. At least in that way, one of them would win, and Jason wouldn’t hurt him further. Not that he ever planned or wanted to, but it would be a lesson learned, and one Nico wouldn’t make again.

Jason would then be a standard to avoid, and maybe the next guy Nico wanted would be less of a risk, and a better fit.

He’d go back to being a friend, no matter how much it hurt. All that mattered was that Nico got the better bargain. Aphrodite did say he’d end up happily with someone, didn’t she? Then, no matter what he decided, Nico would find that special someone eventually, whether it was at Jason’s expense or not.

_If this fails, at least I know not to try ever again, and that I’m really not cut out for love. On the bright side, it’ll give Nico some confidence. Maybe pave the way too for that happily ever he deserves so much, regardless of how long I’ll be in his life. Yeah. As good of a deal as I can get, then._

Swallowing thickly, he rolled his shoulders again, watching another stream of water shoot up into the sky. “Um, Nico?”

“What’s up?” he asked, not turning away from the show.

“Do you…,” he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. _I have to believe in him—believe in myself, that things won’t go bad, that he’ll understand_ , “do you want to have dinner sometime?”

Nico smiled. “We just ate. I don’t know if any of the restaurants here are still open, but we can probably order room service when we get back to the hotel. Or like, pick up a pizza.”

“That’s—no, that’s not what I meant.”

His breath caught in his throat as Nico glanced at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. “Then, you want us to go to a sit-down place or…?”

Shaking his head, he clarified, “No, no no. I-I don’t mean that either. I mean,” Jason swallowed again, taking a deep breath and huffing softly. His heart rattled wildly in his ribcage, nerves constricting around his chest, “um, I mean that I’m not asking as a friend. I’m asking if you…”

_Here goes nothing._

“…I’m asking, Nico, if you want to go out to dinner—out on a date, with me.”

The show’s musical finale and applause from the crowd blasted all throughout the pier just as the last few words left his lips. For a few moments, Jason worried his vague confession was muffled by the excitement and bustle of the park goers, and he’d have to gather his courage all over again. Gods, he hoped not. He wasn’t so confident he could attempt a second try when his tongue felt wrapped in cotton.

At first, Nico stared in confusion for all of two seconds. Then his eyes slowly grew wider, eyebrows hiking up to his hairline. His lips parted ever so slightly, giving way to a sound of what might’ve been a gasp caught in his throat. And whether his cheeks were rosy from the cold or something else, there was no doubt he understood exactly what Jason was asking of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/71800320441) for chapter title.]
> 
> You guys forgive me yet? ;)
> 
> Listen, I love Disneyland, okay. If it wasn't so damn expensive, I'd go every year for every holiday. But I haven't been there in quite a while, so forgive me if I get things wrong. Ooh, I wonder how Nico will react to Jason _finally_ asking him out? ~~I mean, _technically_ they were already on a date, so~~.
> 
> Er, my pronunciation for "kairos" might be wrong, so let me know if I need to correct it.
> 
> The OCs who cameoed in this chapter were from readers who submitted them to me some time ago. Sorry it took so long to place them somewhere, but I finally found a good spot! If I need to make any changes to their profiles from the information you've given me, let me know.
> 
> **Rae Pietrov.** A 21-year-old of Russian-American heritage and son of Feronia. A weirdly skillful individual who always tries to help people in whichever way he can. His selfless nature is what gets him into trouble most of the time, especially when it comes to social situations, the one area he's not so skilled in. (Submitted by: chaosbrinker)
> 
> **Alex Sierra.** A 21-year-old of Mexican heritage and a regular mortal. Alex was born and raised in Mexico and is currently living in California because of an exchange program offered at UC Ocean Vert. They're an art student with a nomad sense of living. Alex is very proud of their sexuality, gender and country, and thus will always fight whoever tries to trash talk any of the three. (Submitted by: crimsonncurse)
> 
> **Paterio Diaz.** A 21-year-old of Afro-Mexican American heritage and son of Hermes. He can run faster than the average human, his top speed being up to 35 mph. He uses humor to cover up pain, and enjoys pulling pranks. He also flirts with a lot of people. (Submitted by: Isaac_McCa11)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	79. Basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **basorexia**  
>  [BA·soh·REX·ee·ah] _English_  
>  (n.) the overwhelming desire to kiss

**The story so far…**

Nico apologizes to Jason for snapping at him during the wedding weekend. In place of confessing he eavesdropped on the Cupid conversation, Nico says he had a ‘nightmare’ where Jason takes a flurry of arrows in his place. He only got so upset because Jason is the most important person to him, and he hates to see him suffer on his account. They both agree to take care of each other so neither of them endure anymore grief. Come the following weekend, Jason takes Nico to Disneyland for his birthday, where the two of them experience the joys of being ‘normal’ and having fun without a care. After weighing the pros and cons, Jason asks Nico out on a date at the end of the night, anxiously anticipating his response.

**Onward.**

* * *

“Wh… What?”

Did that just happen? Did he hear Jason right? Was he asking him—no, no surely he misheard. Jason couldn’t have just asked him out on a date. The real kind. Not the friend excuse. He just couldn’t have asked…

But Jason didn’t look away from him. He kept his composure, silent, perhaps waiting for Nico’s answer. Nico swallowed, blinking, and looked away at the reflection of the water, hoping the effect would cool off the searing heat on his cheeks.

“N-No pressure or anything,” Jason added, holding up his hands. “I’m sorry if this is awkward,” that was the understatement of the year, “and it might make the whole roommate thing weird now but—gods, I can’t hide it anymore.”

Jason shuffled closer to him, but Nico still kept his eyes glued to the wharf. “Nico, I’ve liked you for a while, and even if you yourself don’t believe it, it’s true, I swear.” Oh, he believed it all right. ‘Liked’ was putting it lightly. “And I just wanted to see if I had a chance to date you? If you’d like, of course.”

He cleared his throat. “But of course, our friendship is more important than anything else, and I’ll… I’ll understand if you say no. It’s not going to change the fact that I’m your friend. I’ll always be your friend, no matter what happens.”

As much as he had wished for a day like this to come, a day when someone he liked wanted him back, he was tongue tied. A part of him wanted to jump and shout ‘yes’, but the other half reasoned he’d only be benefiting off of Jason’s curse, and things could go wrong. So many that he didn’t even want to think about it.

Sure, Nico could agree to go out with Jason, but until that curse was lifted, it wouldn’t be worth it. Something bad would happen, and Jason would take most of the consequences. He’d get hurt ten times worse if Nico was an active factor, and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that’s the way things ended up.

The chance to get what he wanted for so long finally presented itself, but at a price that Jason would have to pay sooner or later. It wasn’t fucking fair to him, and Nico couldn’t reap the benefits in good conscience knowing what he did.

But that’s just how his luck _always_ turned out, didn’t it?

Jason chuckled nervously when Nico only offered silence. “Ah, yeah. I get it. Was a long-shot anyway, right?”

“Um, the park is closing,” he decided to reply. “We should call it a night and get some rest. Long drive back home.”

He dared to glance at Jason, and immediately regretted it. Though he gave a small smile, his eyes were sad, and Nico could almost hear his heart cracking in two. “Yeah. That’s right.” He rubbed a hand behind his neck, looking at his shoes. “We should just get back to the hotel and sleep. Good idea.”

The trip back to the hotel was silent, their breakfast the next morning even quieter, and the ride back home absolutely soundless. He tried to pay attention to the commercials on the radio or memorize the lyrics of random classic rock songs, if only so he didn’t have to think about Jason’s confession.

_Unfair coward._

Seeing the familiar city of Ocean Vert several hours later wasn't a relief like it should’ve been. The awkward silence wasn’t going to just disappear because they returned home, and he knew who’s fault that’d most likely be. After the car was parked underneath the building’s port, Jason grabbed their things and walked upstairs, Nico silently following behind.

“Did you enjoy the trip?” Jason asked him once they were inside the apartment and he put their things down.

“I did. A lot. Memorable. One of the best birthday presents I’ve ever gotten. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He slipped a pot pie in the microwave. “I was happy to do it.”

Nico nodded, glancing around as he stood in the kitchen. Through the glass, Jason watched the pot pie sluggishly rotate around inside. Nico bounced his hands lightly against his thighs, staring at the floor.

“Uh, so, I’m going to go to my room and study a little more,” he scratched his head, “and I’m not hungry, so don’t worry about dinner or anything. I’ll just make a sandwich later, or whatever.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Yeah, thanks. Alright then. I’m going to my room. Going to study, and stuff.”

Jason nodded as he crossed his arms, not looking away from the microwave. “Okay.”

Nico pursed his lips, and nodded as well before walking away to lock himself in his room. He sighed and leaned his back against the door, frowning.

If he didn’t give Jason some kind of reasonable answer soon, it was going to be like this forever. They’d have choppy conversations and go through the days in a routine, never discussing the elephant in the room.

Gods, he should’ve said something yesterday. What if Jason was beating himself up over not being Percy? That Nico carelessly didn’t answer him because he still wanted his old love? Knowing him, he probably was thinking that, or something similar. Fuck.

“I’ve got to say something, anything.” Nico flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. “Stupid, stupid Nico. For all your bitching about something you shouldn’t want, you can’t take it once it’s finally given to you. Pathetic.”

Berating himself got him nowhere, and as hard as he tried to study, he just couldn’t focus. Not with knowing Jason was in the same occupied space, feeling awful over the confession, suffering in silence. Again.

Nico couldn’t face him for the rest of the day, and didn’t come out of his room the next one either until he was sure Jason left for school. In a moment of cowardice, he called his manager at the supermarket for the evening shifts, and to work on the weekends for the next two weeks. It’d buy him some time to think about how he wanted to answer Jason, at least.

_You’re procrastinating on purpose, you piece of shit. Guess it’s true what Cupid said. His heart_ is _wasted on someone like you._

Nico didn’t bother to deny it with himself.

That was enough of a reason for him to just not answer at all, unless Jason asked again.

For the next two weeks, they didn’t see much of each other because of conflicting work schedules. Nico stopped making Jason his lunch, worried that it’d give him mixed signals, and didn’t cook unless Jason had late shifts. That way he could just heat up the leftovers when he got home and Nico would be asleep in his room, or at the very least, hide there.

Jason didn’t say anything throughout this new ‘arrangement’. He seemed to adapt wordlessly, leaving Nico messages on slips of paper to let him know if any groceries needed to be picked up, or if he was going to a study group for any exams of his classes.

His patience was endless, or maybe he was just so numb to Nico brushing him off after the confession that he resolved to leave things as they were. It was near frightening how silent he was. If he were Jason, he’d yell at himself for leaving him hanging and being outright rude and inconsiderate of his feelings. That’s what Jason should do: yell about how Nico hurt him or that what they had was obviously past the line of close friendship and for him to ignore that was stupid.

Like how dare Nico not say anything when Nico almost kissed him twice, cuddled against him many moons ago, said all those nice things—those hints that he had a chance, and that he was the most important person in Nico’s life.

But he didn’t, because entitlement just wasn’t part of Jason’s vocabulary.

He never bothered Nico, and their communication was limited to sticky notes around the apartment. Last week, Jason bought a small whiteboard to mount near the kitchen so he could write on it instead of overusing their depleting source of Post-Its. ‘ _Best used for when I study anyway, or when we accidentally throw away a food wrapping with the expiration date on it_ ,’ he had written. Thoughtful, even when he had no obligation to be.

Nico wished Jason would yell at him, if only so he knew the guy still had emotions to feel.

Anything was better than whatever new rift they made for themselves—no, the one _Nico_ made for them.

_Great job, fuckass._

On Saturday of the second week of Nico’s new schedule, Jason left a note on the whiteboard saying he was going out for most of the day. He was substituting for one of his coworkers that morning, and then was going to run some errands for a few hours around the city. Nico would be gone on his own shift by the time Jason returned, so he wouldn’t see him until… whenever.

As he was about to make a new DIY lunch recipe he found on the internet involving chives, a knock sounded from the door. Warily he peeked through the peep hole, somewhat surprised at the guest.

Piper was standing on the doorstep, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Nico unlocked the door and opened it, greeting, “Uh, hey Piper. What’re you doing here? Kind of random, isn’t it?”

“Sorry. I should’ve called first, but,” she shrugged, “oh well. Is Jason home?”

“No, he’s probably still at work, or running errands.”

“Oh good.” She let herself in and plopped onto the couch. “Because I was hoping he wouldn’t be home.”

“Why’s that?” Nico shut the door, locking it slowly. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like her answer.

“I wanted to talk to you alone.”

Yeah, he definitely didn’t like that answer.

Piper cleared her throat and patted the seat next to her on the couch. Nico sat down cautiously, though he scooted a couple of inches away. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, and he half wanted to melt into the shadows.

“How’re you doing, Nico?” started Piper.

“Fine. Yourself?”

“Pretty okay. How’s Jason?”

“Um, he’s fine too. I guess. I don’t know. I’ve been at work a lot and don’t get much time to spend with him.”

She nodded, pursing her lips. Piper glanced to the coffee table. “Every month Reyna and I have a get-away weekend. This weekend we were supposed to go to San Fransisco, but then we changed our minds. Ocean Vert has things to do too, and we haven’t really checked out all it has to offer. Decided to visit you and Jason while we’re at it. She’s actually meeting him in a while.”

This situation went from unpleasant to absolutely terrible.

“Oh,” was all he could think to say.

“You see, she called Jason a few days ago, just to say hi. And she learned about some things that she later told me. Things that made me… concerned. So, that’s another reason we changed our mini-vacation.”

“Is that right?”

“Yup.” Piper gave him a hard stare. “I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what these ‘things’ are.”

“You’ll have to clarify, because what you’re thinking and what I’m thinking might be completely different.”

She sighed, leaning back against the couch and crossing her arms. “Alright. What I’m talking about is Jason’s confession.” Fuck. “Been two weeks since he confessed, right?”

“About, yeah.”

“What did you say to him?”

Nothing, nothing at all. “That night I was tired, so I suggested we should go back to the hotel and sleep, since we’d be coming home the next day. Long drive and all.”

Piper rubbed her eyes with delicate fingers, sighing again. “I don’t get it. I just don’t.”

“Look, while I don’t mind you visiting, I’d rather you just tell me what you’re thinking instead of beating around the bush.”

“But where would I even _start?_ There’s so much I wanna say, and it’s just frustrating!” She shook her head and gave him a pointed look. “Jason asks you out, and you don’t say anything? You leave him hanging and that’s that?”

“I didn’t know what to say, so I just… didn’t reply to anything.”

“Gods.” Piper leaned her head back against the headrest, slumping in her spot. “So that’s it then? He confesses to you—which we’ve all been _waiting_ for him to finally say something after five-hundred years, and you just ignore it? Don’t mean to sound rude or harsh or anything, but, that’s kinda fucked up.”

“I know.”

“You _know?_ ” Piper sat up straight, giving him a harsh glare. “That’s all you have to say for yourself? So you don’t give a crap if Jason poured his heart out and never gets an answer? What happened to never hurting him, huh? Or does that only apply to the physical?”

“What exactly do you want me to do?!” Nico exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes, meeting her glower. “How am I supposed to respond to that when he’s—when he’s Jason, of all people?”

“Maybe with a _yes_ or _no?_ Even if you did say no, that would’ve been a lot better than ignoring it! And what does that even mean, ‘when he’s Jason’?”

“He shouldn’t like me!” Nico held his face in his hands. “Of all people, he shouldn’t have been the one to like me!”

“You can’t decide those kinds of things for him!”

He sneered, turning his attention to her. “Don’t you think I know that?”

“Then what’s the _problem?_ ” Piper scooted closer to him. “You know how long I’ve been waiting for something to happen between you two? More than a year! Jason broke up with me because our whole relationship was built on lies, but also because he had a crush on you! And I _know_ you like him too,” she tapped the space over her chest where her heart was, “so don’t try to deny it! But when he finally gets the chance? You just don’t give him an answer and try to go on like nothing happened?”

“Everything you’re saying is stuff I already know, or at least stuff I assumed!”

“Yeah because you’re not giving me a reason for why—”

“He shouldn’t like me!”

“And that’s not good enough of a reason, if it’s even a reason at all!”

Nico shook his head, standing up and pacing around the room. “This is between me and him.”

“Well now it’s between you and me. I told you not to hurt him, but I guess it fell on deaf ears, because that’s exactly what happened! And I’m sorry, but now I have to get involved. Jason’s one of my best friends, and I don’t care if you’re the guy he likes: I _won’t_ let you cause him anymore pain than he’s already gone through!”

“That’s why I didn’t say anything!” he admitted. “Because all I ever do is hurt Jason, and I don’t deserve the chance to—to be with him like that! I don’t, I don’t, I _don’t!_ Someone else deserves to be with him, not me! After everything that’s happened, I don’t deserve to have that, I don’t. And then to top it all off,” he laughed, though it was void of any humor, “he’s still got that curse on him. How in the fuck am I supposed to be happy with all this when it’ll only make him suffer more? It’s better if we just stay friends.”

He leaned his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes. Nico shouldn’t have said as much as he did, but he didn’t know what else to do, or who else to speak with about it. Hazel would be disappointed, Reyna even more so, and there was no need to worry either of them about a curse either. He supposed Piper was probably the best possible person he could discuss it with, but not being as close to her as Jason was—only speaking with her a few times even, it felt odd leaving himself vulnerable to her.

She could read his heart anyway whether she wanted to or not, so there was no avoiding it with her around. Might as well dig his grave himself instead of having her do it for him.

“But you can’t decide that for him, Nico,” Piper replied gently. “That’s not fair.”

“I know it’s not fair,” he started slowly, still not looking at her, “but I don’t know what else to do. I thought it’d be okay, but it’s not, because we rarely talk now and he doesn’t even yell at me or get mad because I was being inconsiderate about the whole thing and that makes _me_ mad because I don’t understand why he’s like that! Why he has so much patience with me when all I ever do is make things worse!”

He shook his head, sighing. “Jason should’ve left me alone. He should’ve never convinced me to stay at camp, should’ve never been my friend, because then he’d still be with you, there’d be no curse, and I wouldn’t have hurt him. I’d be long gone, and he’d be better off. Everything would’ve been better, actually.”

“That’s not true.” Piper’s footsteps came from his left, until her saw her shoes at the corner of his eyes. “Everything wouldn’t have been better. Jason and I would’ve still been living a lie, forcing our feelings because of some petty goddess, and Reyna wouldn’t have been as happy as she is now. I wouldn’t have been as happy, and neither would Jason. For all we know, he could’ve still broken up with me and gotten the curse anyway. You could’ve died out there too, and then Hazel would suffer. Plus, none of us would’ve gotten to know the real Nico either, and that’s a great loss in itself.”

He dared a glance at her from beneath his bangs. Piper smiled sadly and returned to the couch, patting the space next to her again. Nico eyed it before his will withered away, and he slouched in his seat beside her.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel cornered,” she apologized, “so I’m sorry. It’s just, I _know_ you like Jason, a lot. I can feel it every time you two are in the same room together. And now at a point where you two can finally become a couple, you’re still not taking it.”

“Just because we want things, that doesn’t mean we should have them.”

“True, but you of all people, deserve something like this.” Piper reached out slowly for his hand, and when he didn’t jerk it away, she held it gently in her own. “I don’t know what happened, but I can tell you’ve suffered heartbreak before. Really bad. And whether it was from Will or somebody else, that’s not my business if you don’t want it to be. But Jason cares a lot about you. He adores you so, so much. We all know what that feels like to get from somebody else, so don’t you think it’s about time you do too?”

Nico shook his head, Cupid’s words seeping into his doubt. He swallowed hard, and then said, “Can I trust you?”

“Um,” she blinked, “well that’s really up to you. I can’t make you trust me or anything.”

“Because what I want to say, Jason _cannot_ find out.”

Piper studied him for a silent moment. “Okay, then I won’t tell him.”

“You _have_ to keep it a secret, at least until I can tell him myself.”

“I will, don’t worry. But you really don’t have to tell me either.”

“I need to so you’ll understand.”

Slowly he explained Cupid’s visit up on the rooftop, though relayed only the most important details of that encounter. (There was no need for her to know how intensely he liked Jason, or that he used to love Percy.) By the time he was done, Piper frowned deeply, looking sympathetic.

“Oh, Nico,” she started softly, “I didn’t know.”

“I haven’t told Jason, because it’d just make a mess of things. And I’m sure he’d be mortified I found out that he’s…,” Nico swallowed, “that he’s in love with me without him telling me himself. So, after all that, I just,” he shook his head, shrugging, “I just can’t bring myself to accept, not when it’ll hurt him.”

“But that isn’t your fault.” Piper squeezed his hand. “It’s my mom’s for being so, I don’t know, dramatic. I can try to talk to her, if that’ll help?”

“No. The gods only respond if they benefit from it. She’s hell bent on making Jason suffer, and knowing that I could possibly be a way to do that, it’s why I don’t want to take a chance to be with him.” Nico shook his head. “Not if it’ll only cause him unnecessary pain.”

He gave a bitter chuckle. “But the thing is, he’ll be hurt either way. That’s the worst part. Fucked if I do, and fucked if I don’t. There’s just no winning in this situation.”

Piper said nothing as silence blanketed the room. Nico stared ahead at the blank television, until she started, “You might have to tell him about Cupid’s visit with you.”

He gave her a look, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t tell—”

“You have to. Because then you both will be able to come to a decision, and at least he won’t think his feelings are one-sided.”

“But Jason will be horrified if he knows I know the truth! He’ll just feel bad all over again!”

“Nico, he needs to know. I don’t know how he’ll handle it, but I do know he likes to help you whenever you’re feeling crappy. Just think about it.” She stood up from her seat, and stretched. “I’m sorry again if I made you feel trapped. I really didn’t mean to.”

“I know; it’s okay.”

“Guess I should go now before I make things worse. Reyna might be waiting for me back at the hotel.”

Nico followed her to the door, asking, “Um, you don’t want to eat anything here, or something? Sorry I didn’t offer before.”

“It’s fine,” she smiled, “don’t worry about it. Reyna and I planned to go out and have a bite somewhere under Jason’s recommendation. I really just wanted to come over here to understand. Now that I do, I’ll know how to help at some point, if you ever need it.”

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“And that’s okay. Just… think real hard about what it is you wanna do, alright?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Piper smiled sweetly at him, and gave him a wave. “See you later, Nico. And good luck.”

“Later.”

When she was gone, he locked the door and stared at the wood. Though what Piper said made sense, he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. Jason’s feelings were supposed to be kept secret, and he might think Nico was only agreeing to date him out of sympathy.

Regardless of what he decided to do, he figured it was best if he stayed silent about Cupid in order to spare Jason the needless doubt.

  
* * * * *

 

“Reyna, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s _not_ fine.”

After Nico’s blatant and wordless answer of ‘no’, Jason decided not to bring it up a second time. Was he hurt? Big time. Did he feel like absolute shit because Nico was avoiding him now? Definitely. Could he blame him for the rejection? No, not really. There wasn’t a point in moping about it though. He still had to work and run errands for the house. The world didn’t stop for someone’s measly heartbreak.

Surprisingly, he got an Iris Message from Reyna a couple of days ago about how things went at Disneyland. Jason couldn’t lie to her. She glared, her lips in a tight line, mumbling Nico’s name like a frustrated mother. He supposed that’s why he found her waiting for him outside the restaurant near the car when his shift was over. Reyna explained about a change of plans for her usual mini-vacations with Piper, and that the latter was going to visit Nico.

“Piper doesn’t need to say anything,” he said as they drove to a café. “I took a chance, asked, and got shot down. Nico doesn’t want to date me. It’s over and done with. That’s that.”

“This isn’t right.” She crossed her arms, staring ahead at the road. “Nico is once again showing a lack of finesse when it comes to dealing with his emotions.”

“I don’t hold it against him. We were having a perfect day, and I ruined it by confessing something that I should’ve timed better.”

“Stop blaming yourself. It isn’t your fault this time, but Nico’s.”

“Reyna, I don’t know if I can really blame—”

“And you mean to tell me you’re not hurt at all, or even angry about how he just decided to ignore it and go on like usual? That he’s avoiding you now, probably on purpose?”

Jason said nothing. He kept driving, and didn’t glance her way. Reyna huffed. “Thought so. At least you’re upset with him.”

“I try to tell myself it’s not his fault, at least not inherently.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

He drove for a few minutes more in silence, stopping at a traffic light on red. Jason glanced at Reyna who was still glaring. “It’s better this way, after all. That curse is still in place.”

“Piper is over you, and so I don’t know why Venus hasn’t lifted that bullshit yet. To take Nico’s portion though when you two were still new friends, I can’t tell if it’s noble or foolish. Maybe both.”

“That’s what Cupid said.”

“Ah, right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

She tried to console him when they got to the café, but it was wasted on Jason. He’d just explain to Nico that there was no need to feel so awkward about it. He wouldn’t take it personally that Nico didn’t return his feelings, and that their friendship would always be the most important thing between them.

Jason also told her not to scold Nico. He confessed a part of him felt like Nico was an aspect of the curse, that his assumptions of mutual feelings could’ve been Aphrodite playing with him and leaving him vulnerable so the killing blow would hurt that much more. He felt awful thinking there was a chance Nico’s presence in his life wasn’t genuine, and more so at the possibility of him being forced to like someone out of revenge from a goddess.

But it was the truth of his inner conflicts, and letting them out made him feel better, even if only slightly.

“With that,” Reyna watched him sadly, “I can’t tell you if Nico’s behavior is on purpose or orchestrated. I wish I could be more helpful.”

“It’s okay.” Jason picked at the salad he ordered, leaving the lettuce bent at the corner of the box. “I don’t regret doing what I did as far as the curse goes. At least I have the comfort knowing Nico will find someone eventually and be happy. That makes all this worth it.”

“You truly are something out of fiction.” She shook her head, smiling before it fell to a frown. “Your selflessness knows no bounds, and that’s often how people are killed in those stories.”

“I’m already going to die first out of our friends anyway; Apollo said as much. He’s an idiot, but not a liar.” Jason took another bite of salad, and shrugged. “I’ve accepted my fate. If I let it drag me down from living my life, then I’ll really be dead.”

“So much of what you go through is unfair. You and Nico are two peas in a very somber and unfortunate pod.”

“A coincidence is all it is.”

“Perhaps.”

Jason changed the subject to Reyna’s time with Piper. Though she was hesitant at first to talk about it (probably feeling bad because her love life was great and his wasn’t), she warmed up to the idea when Jason kept asking. He reasoned there was no need for her to keep in her excitement if she wanted to share. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but his (and Aphrodite’s) that he had shit luck in romance.

They talked for a while. Mostly it was about the Alaska trip Reyna had taken with Piper throughout the end of last year. Though she didn’t raise her voice or wave her hands around excitedly, she did smile recollecting their trip, face relaxed, and for once looked like a normal teenager, and not a hardened general.

It was nice to see her so content with her new love, and it was the first time Jason didn’t regret breaking things off with Piper. With the bad came the good, and he was glad both girls found it with each other.

He drove Reyna back to her hotel when they were done with their hang out. Jason reminded her not to scold Nico about his lack of an appropriate response to the confession. She promised she wouldn’t, but he could never be sure.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent around the city. He paid some bills and deposited some of his paycheck into the bank. The fridge and pantry back home were almost empty again, so he made a mental list of groceries, or ones that he could remember off the top of his head. Costco had half of the things he needed, and the rest he got at the market, though he made sure to be in and out of the aisles quickly in case Nico was on shift.

When he got home, however, Nico was still there. He was lounging on the couch watching some show on Netflix, a bowl of chocolate-covered raisins in his lap. Jason hadn’t seen him in person in almost two weeks, though it felt more like two years. His mouth was dry at the thought of it, but he figured the polite thing to do was to greet him.

“Hey, Nico,” he started, taking the groceries out of the bags and arranging them on the counter. “You don’t have work today?”

“I do,” he replied without looking at him, “but like in an hour.”

“Oh, okay.” Jason cringed inwardly at the awkward tension. He distracted himself by putting the groceries away in the fridge and pantry, and washing whatever dishes were left in the sink.

At some point, he’d have to talk to Nico about the confession. It couldn’t keep going on like this. He hated that he couldn’t hang out with his best friend anymore, that the whole thing could’ve pushed Nico away instead of bringing them closer together. Jason would just have to reiterate again that their friendship was the most important part in all of this, and that there were no hard feelings.

Well, excluding the poorly handled rejection, but one step at a time.

“Nico,” he started, “what I asked you back at Disneyland, you still haven’t given me an answer. Or, not a clear one, anyway.”

He didn’t face him entirely, but he felt more than saw from the corner of his eye that Nico tensed on the couch. “And I just want to say, it’s fine. You don’t feel the same, and that’s completely okay. I get it, I do.” As much as it stung him inside. Losing Nico over unrequited feelings wasn’t worth it, after all. “But this, us not talking because of it, isn’t fine.”

Jason stored the large reusable plastic bags in a bottom cabinet before walking to the living room. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed. “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable; that was never my intention. But this avoidance thing is killing me, and I can’t do it anymore. And I don’t know what you want me to do, because I can’t take back what I said. It’s out there now. I will however promise never to bring it up again.”

He stared down at his shoes when Nico still didn’t answer him. “I’m fine with staying friends, but you need to tell me if being here makes you uncomfortable now. If you want to leave and find someplace else to live, then… that’s okay. I’ll put up a flyer around campus for a roommate to help with rent. We’ll stay in contact if you choose to leave, I promise. I just—I just want you to do whatever makes you comfortable, and if living somewhere else is how you can get that, then I’ll support you.”

Nico gripped the bowl in his lap so hard, his knuckles started turning white. He was petrified where he sat, not even blinking. Eyes glued to the television, the scenes of whatever he was watching flashing on by.

With a frustrated sigh, Jason nodded. “Fine. You don’t want to talk to me. I’ll leave you alone.”

_I fucked over our friendship. I should’ve never said anything. Good going, Grace. You fucking idiot._

As he turned around, Nico finally spoke up, “Ask me.”

“Huh?” Jason glanced back at him. “Ask you what?”

Nico stood up from the couch, setting the bowl aside. He walked over to Jason, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I should’ve given you an answer that night, and I’m sorry. It was inconsiderate and shitty. So, um, a-ask me about… about the date, again.”

“O-Oh, uh, alright.” Jason held his breath, heart racing, as he asked, “Nico, can I take you to dinner sometime? Do you… do you want to go out with me?”

For the first few seconds of silence he assumed the worst, Nico preparing a proper rejection with Aphrodite’s laughter a memory between his words. But instead, Nico swallowed, and nodded, ringing his shirt tighter in his hands.

“Y-Yes.” He stared down at his shoes, before peeking at Jason through his bangs. With a small smile, he added, “I’d like that a lot.”

Whatever anvil had been crushing his shoulders before, suddenly disintegrated. Though the nagging, ugly part of his mind tried to weave his doubt from earlier into his relief, he chose to drown it out with hope, finding optimism more beneficial than realistic pessimism, even if it bit him in the ass later.

He’d take that chance.

“R-Really?” Jason couldn’t help the grin on his face. “Are you sure? Do you mean it?”

Nico blushed, slapping his arm. “Yeah, you dork. D-Don’t make me repeat it! You know what kind of food I like, so wherever you decide to go eat is okay with me.”

He walked past Jason down the hallway. “But I have to get ready for work now, s-so you just pick a date and tell me and I’ll ask for that time off.” Nico rushed to his bedroom and shut the door, his pink face seared in Jason’s mind.

_Gods, he’s still so adorable._

Though he shouldn’t count his chickens before they’ve hatched, Jason couldn’t keep the grin off his face for the rest of the evening. It remained true that he’d have to explain some things to Nico if he asked, but he’d cross that bridge when he got there. A nice sushi restaurant close to the beach was the date of choice, and he reserved a table for two for next weekend.

Maybe a little pricey, but Nico was worth the expense.

  
* * * * *  


Work that evening was just more stocking of inventory and adding sale prices to some of the items. He helped out a few people along the aisles, but otherwise, it was an uneventful shift for Nico. It gave him more time to drown in thoughts about what he had just said ‘yes’ to hours earlier.

This was really happening.

He and Jason were going to start dating.

For real.

At first he hadn’t wanted to accept, but Piper made a convincing argument. Nico didn’t get to decide the nature of their relationship alone; Jason also needed to have a say in it. If this worked out, he wouldn’t know what he’d do, but it’d definitely be less painful than watching Jason find someone else again, or somebody taking advantage of his natural kindness. Maybe both at once.

While the curse worried the hell out of him, Nico reasoned it was better to suffer with Jason than witness him going through it by himself. He wouldn’t tell him, not yet. Perhaps later down the line, if their first date went well.

Butterflies swarming in his stomach had him grinning like an idiot as he stocked up the frozen foods section. He wiped it off his face when a coworker teasingly asked him why he looked like a puppy in love, and hurried away to stock another aisle.

It almost felt surreal.

A guy he really liked actually liked him back. It wasn’t a trick, and it wasn’t out of any obligation. Nico had another shot at a relationship, if Jason wanted to, that was. He doubted his ability to be a good boyfriend, but he figured they could still have their friendship if things didn’t turn out so well.

No, no he couldn’t think like that anymore. He had to be positive for Jason and put in all his effort into this new step they were taking. Jason always gave one-hundred fifty percent with everything he did for Nico. It was only right he return the consideration.

When he got home, Jason was already asleep, but he left a note on the whiteboard. In red dry erase marker was written: _Reservations next Saturday around seven for dinner._

Those words were all he could think about as he called his manager to change his work schedule around it. The rest of the week quickly flew by (he still didn’t see much of Jason), and his anxiety shot through the roof the closer it got to the weekend. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to dress for a date. He wanted to call Hazel, but she might be busy with praetorian duties. Piper would be elated, but the call was unnecessary. Reyna would lowkey dote on him like a mother, so she wasn’t an option either.

He’d just have to go into this with his instincts.

Nico’s fashion sense didn’t extend beyond an all-black ensemble: black shirts. Black jeans. Black shoes. Black underwear. Nothing but darkness in his drawers, and he didn’t fancy going out clothes shopping.

But he wanted to look nice for Jason on the first date, and so that’s how he found himself shopping at the mall for something a little less dull. It took him five hours only because he didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking for. Some of the employees helped him with color schemes or whatever, and they didn’t push him to try some of the more vibrant ones when he told him he didn’t want to attract attention to himself.

In the end, he still went with black. Well, a deep gray plain and long sleeved shirt with a V-neck collar. His aviator jacket still fit him, so he supposed he could wear that too. The only difference were a new pair of maroon jeans. It wasn’t too flashy, but it at least gave him some color, according to the saleswoman at the store.

When Saturday night finally came around, he half wanted to hurl out of nervousness. He spent the better part of the day at his shift as Jason went out to run errands again. But by the time Nico got home, he was back too, walking out of the hallway.

“Oh,” he smiled, “hey Neeks.”

“Hey, Jace.”

They stood silently across the kitchen from each other. Jason cleared his throat and asked, “So, um, you ready for later?”

“I have to get dressed first but uh, yeah. You?”

“Same.” He glanced to the digital clock on the microwave. “About an hour before we go.”

“Then,” Nico hurried past him, “I’m gonna get ready. And stuff.”

For a good ten minutes, he really only smashed his face into his cool pillow. In a short while, he’d be on his first ever date with Jason. Would he ask to hold hands? Or would he open the door or pull out the chair? Would they kiss each other good night?

“Oh gods.” Nico smeared hands down his face at the possibility. It’s not that he didn’t want to kiss Jason. He did. A lot. Multiple times. For hours. But he had only ever kissed Will, and he didn’t feel confident that Jason would enjoy it. Jason would be nice about it though, and if they decided to have a second date, then that was only more practice, right?

Nico groaned before dragging his ass to the dresser to get ready.

It didn’t take him too long, though he was regretting his shirt option just a little bit. The V-neck exposed his collar bones, and it only made him think of the time Jason brushed his thumb against them. Nico’s face warmed thinking about how his lips would feel on there. He shook his head berating himself before attempting to tame his hair with his fingers. Reyna would’ve scolded him for having it in his face, so he put it in a ponytail, sweeping his bangs to the side.

He slipped on his jacket and walked out into the kitchen.

Jason, predictably, was already waiting in a chair and fully dressed. His jeans and blue flannel shirt fit tight on him, not that Nico was complaining. Jason stood up and grabbed the keys from the bowl. “Ready?” he asked, taking his jacket off the coatrack.

“Y-Yeah. We don’t want to be late.”

The drive to the restaurant seemed to take hours. Jason tapped his fingers along the steering wheel whenever they came to a red light, and Nico made it a point to stare straight ahead at the road. When they pulled into the driveway, Nico half wanted to stay glued to his seat, but he forced himself to move, swallowing thickly as he neared the door.

Would people know they were on a date? Would they ask questions? Stare? Whisper? He hoped he never had to find the answer to any of them.

Jason matched Nico’s pace before opening the door for him. He fought the blush off his cheeks, eyes trained on the floor as an alternative. The waiter took them to their table and set the menus down before walking off somewhere.

“Um, here.” Jason quickly pulled out Nico’s chair. He wanted to scold him for being a gentleman in public, but he was too dizzy to even open his mouth. Nico sat down, hands curled into fists on his lap.

On the menu was the restaurant’s name, _The Zen House_ , and the décor was a blend of modern and traditional Japanese aesthetic in greens and browns. That could only mean the prices made one sweat and the wallet cry. Typical Jason. Going all out even on the first date.

The waitress came by a minute later, asking for drinks. She smiled, pen poised over her notepad.

“Uh,” Nico started intelligently, “I don’t know. What do you recommend?”

“Most of our customers enjoy a pot of green tea with their meals. It’s big enough for two people. How about that?”

“We’ll take it,” Jason said when Nico didn’t respond.

“Alright. Do you two need more time to decide?”

“Yes, please.”

“Sure thing, hun. I’ll come by in a bit then, or flag me down! Green tea’s on its way.”

Nico scanned the menu, as it was better than looking at Jason directly in the face. While there was a sushi section in the front, the rest of the menu held different Japanese dishes with a colorful display of desserts toward the back. There was an entire section for noodle soups and other broths, with the liquid-less page a selection of different fish and meats. He decided on an eel roll and something called _tonkatsu_ , which was deep-fried pork cutlet, loin or fillet. It came with shredded cabbage on the side, and every item had a complimentary bowl of miso soup.

“You want any appetizers?” asked Jason without looking up.

“Er, yeah.”

“See anything you like?”

“Um, I want to finish my food, so maybe this thing, edamame? Vegetable. Should keep us busy until the main course comes.”

“Alright.”

Jason flagged the waitress down and she took their order: edamame for an appetizer, an eel roll, a serving of sashimi, _nikujaga_ , and _tonkatsu_. She smiled sweetly and told them she’d be out with their edamame and miso soup in a few minutes.

“You don’t mind?” Nico asked, keeping his eyes on the décor. There were paper panels as dividers for the booth seats and different planters of moss and moss balls in circular nooks along the green wall. “The prices are a little expensive. You really didn’t have to take me here.”

“It’s fine, I promise. I’m the one who…,” he paused, “…well, asked you.”

“Ah, yeah you did.” Nico dared a glance at him. Jason was wiping his glasses with a cloth cleaner. Nico smiled, letting a chuckle loose.

“What?” Jason slipped the glasses back on his face.

“You just looked like a dork.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know what else to wear.”

“No, not that. I meant cleaning your glasses. And it’s not a complaint, I promise.”

“Oh. They got foggy and I haven’t cleaned them since yesterday, so I figured it was time.”

“Can you see better now?”

“Yeah, I can.”

His eyes softened when he met Nico’s stare, and Nico turned his attention to the wooden table. He slipped off his jacket and left it to hang on the back of his chair. For a while neither of them said anything. They thanked the waitress when she returned with their green tea, miso soup, and edamame, but fell into silence again. The pot was an earthy green with matching cups, grooves carved into it. The tea steamed in his cup with little somethings floating in there. Some kind of rice, probably. It gave the tea a mild nutty flavor.

“I’m sorry I’m not Percy.”

Nico’s head snapped up from his previous rice interest. Jason frowned at his bowl of miso soup, slowly swirling the broth with a spoon. “All I’m asking for is one chance, and if you decide you don’t like it, then it won’t happen again, I promise. Or if this is making you uncomfortable and you just want to go home now, that’s fine.”

Looked like it was going to be a lot harder for Jason to get rid of the fear Nico was only using him as a substitute.

“This isn’t about Percy,” Nico replied quickly, not wanting to discuss too much too soon, “and I’m not uncomfortable.” The steam waltzed in the air above his cup. “I just don’t know what to say. I did mean it when I said ‘yes’, but I’m still trying to process this is actually happening.”

He kept his voice low as he doubted the paper dividers nearby would do much good in keeping conversations strictly private. “I’ve known you for about two, almost three years, and never did I think we’d be sitting in a place like this as something other than two hungry friends.”

“Yeah, it has been that long, huh? Never thought I’d find myself at this point either. But it’s not bad. Just surprising, in a good way.”

Nico nodded. He took a deep breath before gathering his nerves to stare Jason in the face. “Jason, I’m sorry again that I didn’t give you an answer before. You were probably feeling shitty because of it. I’m not making excuses for myself, but I am confused why you asked me what you did—why you feel the way you do, when there’s better options out there.”

“I didn’t choose to feel this way. And I don’t want another ‘option’. I want—,” he pinched one of the edamame, the bean popping onto his small square plate, “I want you, Nico.”

When all Nico could reply with was the burning sensation in his cheeks, Jason continued, “I’ve liked you for a while, and it only got stronger with time, but I never said anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. And correct me if I’m wrong, but, the way you are with me—like how you pointed out that our friendship is a lot closer only to be ‘just’ friends, well that gave me the courage to finally ask.”

Nico picked at his own edamame, smashing one of the beans between his fingers. “And I’m glad you did.”

“You are?”

He nodded. “Kind of obvious, isn’t it? Everyone seemed to figure out our feelings before we did. Like, if us almost,” he glanced around, “kissing a couple of times didn’t tip you off, then you’re not as smart as I thought.”

Jason smiled, a light hum in his throat, almost a chuckle. “It did, and that’s another reason why I finally managed to say something.”

“Well thanks for that, because I honestly don’t know if I could’ve done it instead. I’ve, um, I-I’ve liked you for a while too.” His mouth dried at the confession, heart ricocheting in his chest. “When Will dumped me, I felt shitty, that’s true. But I was still with him when I started to think of you as more than just my friend. So it didn’t hurt as much. I never really liked him, I guess. But that was a lesson well learned, and that’s why I said yes to you. I needed to be sure of what I felt this time, and I’m still a little scared of where this might take us. But if you’re willing to try,” he swallowed, picking at the remains of the soybean, “then I am too. I-I’d like to go on more of these, y’know.”

He’d never seen a more brilliant smile on Jason’s face before.

“Dates. You can say the word.”

“Well those. I wouldn’t mind going on more of them. Just as long as we can be friends through everything.”

“Of course. I don’t believe that your partner shouldn’t be your friend at the same time anyway.”

Nico nodded, poking the tofu cubes in his miso soup with a spoon. “So…”

“So…?”

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “what are we supposed to talk about?”

“To tell you the truth, I’m too nervous to actually say anything else.”

“Same here. I guess we should congratulate ourselves though.”

“Why?”

“Because after this date, our friends can finally rest in peace knowing we stopped being chickenshit about our feelings. Speaking of which,” he glanced up at Jason, “why me, of all people? I’m sorry if that question’s annoying no matter how many different ways I ask it, but I can’t figure it out.”

“Do I really need to say it? After everything that’s happened?” Jason smiled. “Everything you’ve done for me, and letting me get close to you to discover the amazing person you are—strong, kind, intelligent, thoughtful, witty, adorable, and just downright beautiful, is only the tip of the iceberg. There’s so many reasons why it’s you, but if you want, I don’t mind spending an entire night telling you.”

“You don’t need to do that.” Nico stared back at his bowl, cheeks warm. “I um, w-well for a while I suspected you liked me, but I was too afraid to ask. I don’t exactly have a good track record in romance.”

“Makes two of us.”

They talked for a while as they ate their appetizers, and only slowed down when their meal came by. In between bites, they clarified their feelings as un-clumsily as they could. Jason wouldn’t stop apologizing for Troy, “—and I did at that point feel almost sure that you liked me, but I lacked the confidence I was good enough. Though if I never took a chance, then I’d be feeling like this forever so—,” and Nico for Will and Percy, “—because that’s how long I’ve sort of guessed what I felt for you was mutual, and when I apologized that time, I meant it when I said anybody would be lucky to have you—that _I’m_ lucky to have somebody so wonderful like you.” When neither would give up on feeling guilty nor making excuses for the other, they decided to leave it in the past, and focus on the future, and the rest of their dinner.

Nico insisted on paying at least half of the bill, but Jason told him their first date was on him. He could pay for the next one if he wanted. They stopped at the boardwalk as neither of them wanted to go home just yet.

“Want dessert?” Jason asked. “There’s a crepe place around here that I think you might like. Forgot to show you last time.”

“Sure.”

As it was the weekend, many people strolled around the boardwalk. Families, friends, and lovers alike browsed through shops or the arcade, sometimes looking at the different seafood options in the fish market. Others had a blanket down on the beach as they warmed themselves around a camp fire.

The crepe shop had a considerable line, and Jason explained it was due to the quality of the food. They waited about ten minutes until their turn. He ordered the same thing as Nico did: a crepe filled with banana slices, hazelnut spread, and a dash of whipped cream. It came with one scoop of vanilla ice cream in a separate container. After they ordered, they stood to the side to let the other patrons by. A glass divider kept the stove safe from the cold, and the customers simultaneously entertained with the process as they waited for their crepes.

Nico licked his lips when he got his several minutes later. It smelled sweet and warmed his hands. He and Jason sat down at a table overlooking the ocean, though there was nothing to gaze at. Just the starlit sky and the inky black darkness of the water. It unnerved him a little, though he put it out of his mind with the blended flavors of vanilla, banana, and hazelnut.

“It’s good,” he said with a mouthful. “Thanks.”

Jason smiled. “You’re welcome, Neeks.”

They ate the crepes in silence, perhaps out of nothing to say. The occasional smile and glance was their only form of communication.

“You um,” Jason began once they threw away the trash, “you wanna just walk around? Or something? Or go home?”

“We can walk around for a little bit.”

He really wanted to hold Jason’s hand while they did, but there were too many people around and he didn’t feel like dealing with the unwanted attention. Instead he remained silent by Jason’s side as they strode around the boardwalk, weaving between families and lovers. One such couple kissed under a lamppost, and Nico looked away.

Eventually they came back to the car, and that’s when Jason suggested, “There’s a blanket in the back. I can lay it out somewhere on the beach, if you want.”

“Oh, um, y-yeah, sure. Okay.”

“But i-if you don’t want to, then that’s fine.”

“No, no I do. I sort of don’t want tonight to end, to be honest with you.”

Jason smiled sheepishly. “Me too.”

Though he said that, he wasn’t exactly sure what else it was they could do. Nico didn’t feel like playing at the arcade games, and that crepe had him stuffed for anything else to eat. He simply followed Jason’s lead down the beach. They came to the underside of one of the bridges that jutted out of the boardwalk. Jason set the blanket down underneath and turned on a camp lamplight he brought with him from the car.

“What _don’t_ you have in there?” Nico asked lightly.

“I like to be prepared for anything. Just never thought I’d need this for a date.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have thought of it either.”

They sat side by side, watching the waves roll. Flames from the fire pits along different areas of the beach crackled, the faint pleasant smell of burning wood floating along the evening breeze.

“Remember when I came out to you as bi?” Jason asked, without looking away from the waves.

“Yeah.”

“Part of why I told you was me trying to figure out how to tell you that I like you. I thought if I confessed that first, then it wouldn’t be so shocking when I confessed the rest of it. But even then, you couldn’t believe it yourself, could you?”

“No,” Nico admitted, “I couldn’t. But it was more like I didn’t want to. Because when you came out to me, that was after I realized I like you. And well, you know everything else that followed.”

“Ah, yeah. Makes sense now why you were acting the way you did.”

“But I _shouldn’t_ have acted like that. I’m still so very sorry about the whole thing. I tried to convince myself I still liked Percy because I was afraid of my feelings for you, of what it’d mean if they were mutual. And while I’m happy I’m finally over him,” Nico chuckled nervously, “I’m anxious too. For once in my life, the guy I like, likes me back, and I don’t know what’s going to happen because of that. I’ve got shitty luck, and I don’t want that luck to rub off on you. Where this date will take us after tonight—and I mean like in the future, I’m a little excited, but ten times as scared.”

Jason hummed. “Well, if it’s of any consolation, I considered the odds of things going south, but decided I wanted to give this—give us a shot anyway. I really, really like you, Nico,” he gave him a tender glance, “and I’m willing to try and be the best I can be when I’m with you. I’m scared too, because if there’s one thing in my life I don’t want to lose, it’s you.”

Nico blushed and glanced away for a few seconds. He smiled, butterflies fluttering around his stomach, his chest warm. “You’re such a sap. But,” he glanced back at Jason, “that’s one of the things that made me like you. Always so sweet to me, even before feelings got involved. I don’t know what I did to be lucky enough for you to like me back, and I don’t know how our relationship is going to go now,” the butterflies swarmed, “but we’ve survived this long as friends, haven’t we?”

“True.”

“Yeah, we’ve made our mistakes, and got upset at each other a couple of times. That’s probably not going to stop, but we’ll learn together, okay? Make mistakes together, recover from them together, just like we have been as friends. I really, really like you too, Jason, and if this is what you want—that you want to try this with me, then all I have to say is: it’s about damn time.”

His cheeks burned hotter when Jason laughed. Nico hid his rosy face in his arms as he brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them. _This is real. Jason likes me back, and wants to be with me. Wants to be my boyfriend. And gods, do I ever want to be his. This. Is. Real._

Nico smiled into the sleeve of his sweater. First thing tomorrow, he’d have to tell Hazel. Then Reyna would probably call him, and Piper would know about it shortly after, he was sure. He didn’t look forward to Leo or Will finding out, or even Percy, but the thought that they’d be all relieved—happy for them even, that they cared that _he_ was happy, made him smile even wider.

Glancing to the side, he caught Jason staring at him, eyes warm and his own cheeks tinted pink. “What?”

“I really want to kiss you,” he replied softly, eyes shimmering a brilliant blue underneath the lamplight. “Would that be okay?”

“Kiss… me? Why?” He discreetly pinched himself, and didn’t wake up. Yeah, this was actually happening.

“If you could see what I do every time I look at you,” Jason sounded blown away, and Nico wanted to explode, “you’d feel the same way.”

“O-Oh.”

“So, um, can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, Jason. Can you?”

A huff of a laugh, and then a smile. “May I kiss you?”

Nico swallowed, and nodded once. “…Yes.” 

With the back of his fingers, Jason caressed Nico’s cheek, brushing a stray lock of hair away behind his ear. As he inched forward, Nico’s eyes fluttered closed, Jason’s breath against his lips.

And it felt like _finally._

Fireworks burst all the air from his lungs, his heart molten gold, head full of clouds. The kiss was slow, sweet, vaguely hazelnutty, and all too short.

Jason pulled away, his mouth a pretty, shiny pink and there was a second’s hesitation before he leaned in again.

This time Nico was ready for it, ready for the way their mouths slotted together and the way Jason’s hand curled possessively around the small of his back. There was maybe an embarrassing, needy, noise that escaped him, but the taste of Jason’s mouth on his and how oh so _good_ it felt quickly erased any and all mortification.

Jason took his bottom lip between his, and Nico kept a second threatening and embarrassing squeak within his throat. He tilted his head to the right slightly, hands fisting Jason’s shirt, afraid Jason would remember who it was he was kissing and realize the mistake he had made.

But he didn’t, and smiled against Nico’s lips instead.

After they pulled away again for only but a split moment, they found each other’s lips once more, sliding back into place with a wet pop. Nico placed a hand on Jason’s cheek, sliding his fingers to the base of his head and bringing him in closer, fingers weaving through his hair. Jason’s hand flattened against the small of Nico’s back, gliding to his side to bring them flush together. His other hand curled loosely at the nape of Nico’s neck. They parted a hair’s width for a third time. Each other’s names ghosted against their lips, and then Nico cupped the side of Jason’s face with both hands, kissing him deep and slow with a soft hum as the waves lulled back before rolling onto the sand in an endless loop.

He didn’t even care if some random stranger happened to glance at them from far away. Nothing mattered right now. Not the crowd on the boardwalk, the cold breeze in the air, or a nagging sensation at the back of his mind that little moments like these wouldn’t last forever.

The only thing that mattered, right then and there, was Jason, and how much Nico never wanted to stop kissing him.

But he did, eventually, when time became meaningless and the chilly night around them was lost among the warmth of their embrace.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Nico said, breathless.

“Same,” Jason agreed, voice cracked. “You’re a good kisser.”

“I’d sure hope so. I’m Italian.”

Jason laughed, and Nico buried his face in his shoulder. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“A romance culture, or some other bullshit. I don’t know. But you’re not so bad yourself.”

They couldn’t help themselves to a few more pecks on wet lips. Nico rested his forehead against Jason’s, and they closed their eyes, noses brushing. He broke out into a wide grin, hugging Jason around the neck and hiding his tomato-red face in his shoulder again.

“Do you think we can do that again sometime?” he mumbled.

“Definitely.” Jason hugged him closer. “Hey, remember that time in the beginning of all this, when I said I’d date you if things were different?”

“Yeah. Guess in some weird way, you really did mean it.”

“I think that should’ve been my very first clue about what would happen down the line.”

“Want to know a secret?” Jason hummed in response, and Nico continued, “That night you said that to me, my heart raced just a little bit the longer I thought about it. I didn’t think it meant anything other than just being embarrassed anyone would say that to me. But nope, it ended up meaning a lot more than I thought it would. Gods, I want to yell out of second-hand embarrassment of past me.”

“Funny,” Jason chuckled, “that’s what I was thinking about myself.”

The trip back to the car he didn’t remember. His cheeks were tired from smiling and the sand felt like clouds. Jason hummed to the radio in transit, and Nico grinned as wide as his face would let him.

Both entered the apartment soundlessly, fingers laced together. On the microwave’s digital clock, 10:45pm blared at them in the dim lighting of the kitchen. The date was over now, but Nico didn’t feel much like having a bed all to himself.

“So, er,” he started, his amorous high slowly sobering, “does this mean we can sleep together now?”

Jason stared at him with wide eyes. “Wh-What? That’s uh, going a little fast, don’t you think? It’s only been the first date.”

Heat seared across Nico’s cheeks, and he waved his hands frantically in front of him. “No no no! I-I don’t mean it like _that._ I meant how we used to sleep together before, literally. When we were friends, and we’d share the bed.”

“Gods. That alone should’ve tipped us off something was suspicious.”

“I think that was the point of no return, honestly.”

They chuckled, and Jason kissed Nico’s cheek. “Well, since we’re no longer _just_ friends, don’t see why it’d be ‘weird’ now.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I don’t know, Nico,” Jason replied lightly. “Is it?”

Nico slapped his arm playfully before dragging him away to bed.

When they got comfortable in their pajamas and settled under the soft layers of blankets in Jason’s bed, Nico relaxed himself against his chest. Thick arms embraced him protectively in return. Jason’s heartbeat was steady, and Nico softly kissed the spot, wrapping his free arm around Jason’s middle.

He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth and soothing scent of pine trees.

“So,” Jason started, “guess we’re boyfriends now, right?”

“Boyfriends.” The word tingled on his tongue. “Yeah, we are. But if you have to ask that, I have to get worried that you didn’t know we were on a date.”

“I just can’t believe it,” Jason replied with a laugh. He hugged Nico closer. “Never thought I’d be this happy.”

Nico opened his eyes, sliding further up the pillow to face Jason. He thumbed the corner of his lips before giving him a chaste peck. “Me either.”

Jason smiled gently, and pressed a soft kiss on Nico’s forehead.

He knew there was a chance something could go wrong. It always did in his life. But Jason had endured two—almost three—years with him around. Nico figured he still had time left to bask in his bliss before Fate kicked him in the ass again, down on scraped knees. Except this time, he’d be able to stand back up and fight, if only for Jason’s sake.

_My boyfriend, Jason Grace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/13371489339) for chapter title.]
> 
> It took 79 chapters, but Jasico finally came together! *throws confetti*
> 
> My aim was to make their first date awkward, and their first kiss somewhat emotional. I'm good at the subtleties of romance, I think, but when it comes to things like actually kissing, I worry it falls flat. So let me know how I handled that front, please. *wheezes* (Edit: Thanks to my beta Chaos for helping me fine tune the kiss scene.)
> 
> Good news: Jasico is, at last, canon in this work. I also only have a couple more pages left on my outline, meaning we really are getting closer to the end of the story.
> 
> Bad news: College has been fucking awful; this semester was worse than I thought. I'm so tired by the time I come back home, on top of having homework, that I haven't written any further draft chapters. Still trying to figure out where I can carve some time in to fanfic writing. :c
> 
> What this means is that as of now, I no longer have a consistent updating schedule. I update when I update, until further notice. A positive spin on this is that you guys can tell me what you want to see in Jason and Nico's newfound relationship, development-wise. I don't want to pace this story too fast after all, though I definitely don't want it to be more than 90 chapters.
> 
> Speaking of which, I know most of y'all are dying for those smut scenes, and they're coming, I promise. But there's a question I need to ask now: how soon exactly would you be okay with receiving them? Originally, I planned the first one to be next chapter (with a short timeskip + some fluff beforehand), but now I feel like that might be too fast, chapter-wise. I wanted to bring it up with you lovely readers though, as most of you have been with me from the very first chapter 2 years ago, and so can offer a fresh view of things since I'm overly critical of myself and my work. Yeah, so let me know! Suggestions can be left here in the comments, or you can email me at escopeta.ao3@gmail.com if you're interested!
> 
> Eh, sorry again about what may possibly be an unpredictable hiatus schedule for the rest of my college semester (which ends just before summer). But at least Jasico is a thing now, so it's not like I paused at a bad place. Right?
> 
> Hope this was worth the wait of over 600k words! -laughs- Of course, Jason and Nico aren't out of the woods yet. Just like friendships, relationships take work too. What, you thought the angst would stop here? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	80. Eutony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **eutony**  
>  [YOO·ton·ee] _English_  
>  (n.) the pleasantness of a word's sound

**The story so far…**

Jason confesses to Nico that he has a crush on him, and asks him out. Stunned, Nico doesn’t give him an answer and tries to ignore it. The following two weeks, a wall of awkward tension is built between them to the point where they hardly see each other at home. Piper catches wind of this and confronts Nico about it, upset that he broke his promise in not hurting Jason. Their conversation gets Nico to admit it’s his insecurities along with the Cupid fiasco that has him hesitant to accept Jason’s affections. Meanwhile, Reyna tries to reason with Jason that his frustrations and semi-heartbreak are founded. Eventually Jason talks with Nico about it, to which the latter apologizes and resolves to take a chance. Several days later, they go on their first date to a restaurant along the pier and open up about (most of) their doubts and guilt. At the beach, they share their heartfelt feelings about each other, and share their first kiss. While nervous about what the future holds for them as boyfriends, they couldn’t be more elated anyway. 

**Onward.**

* * *

A cold morning greeted Jason when he woke up, the chilly room cooling his face and the tip of his nose. Damn heater in the building still didn’t work. But with Nico nestled snuggly in his arms, fast asleep, he really couldn’t complain.

Even after a good night’s sleep, it was still so surreal: Nico was his _boyfriend._

The kiss they shared last night was tentative and sweet, but it lit up Jason’s veins like rivers of molten gold, his heart ascending to the high heavens. Nico was scared, just like he was, but he was willing to try—willing to give this new turn in their bond a chance, and Jason was going to do his absolute best to not fuck that up.

Nico nuzzled his face into Jason’s chest, still contentedly asleep. Jason kissed the top of his head, and quietly slipped out of bed, as much as he wanted to stay there. Surprising Nico with breakfast would give him more cuddles later, he was sure, and so stepping out into the cold atmosphere of the room was worth it.

Jason drew the canopy curtains closed around the bed so the trapped heat could keep Nico warm while he was away. It was around 8:30am when Jason started breakfast, and around 9:15am when he finished. He put the waffle iron he got for Christmas to good use and made some for Nico. Eggs, sausage patties, and chopped potatoes were side dishes, with a small bowl of grapes. A slice of sourdough toast was added last minute with butter, sitting right next to the container of syrup and glass of milk. 

He checked up on Nico, slowly drawing the curtains aside. Like he thought, Nico was still fast asleep on his side. Hair was in his face, fingers curled loosely in his palms. Lips slightly parted, Jason had half a mind to kiss him, but decided to wait for a good morning greeting instead. 

Lying down next to him, Jason caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers, smiling to himself. Nico stirred a little. He blinked his eyes open, and gave Jason a small smile.

“Morning,” Jason greeted.

“Morning,” came Nico’s groggy reply. He rolled over onto his back and stretched. “What time is it?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Gonna be 9:30 soon.”

“Why the hell am I awake so early?”

“We went to bed early, so that could be why.”

“Hmm.” Nico scooted over to Jason and curled against him like a cat, burying his nose in his neck. “You smell like food.”

“I was cooking breakfast.”

“So soon?”

“Yeah. Wanted to surprise you.”

“With what?”

“Breakfast in bed when you woke up.”

Nico hugged him lazily, and gave a soft kiss to his neck. “You don’t have to do that, Jace.”

“I want to.” Jason enveloped him in his arms, rubbing a hand along his back. “Now that you’re my boyfriend, I obviously need to spoil you rotten.”

A breath of a chuckle against his shoulder, before Nico replied, “We might get ants or roaches. But, seeing as how there hasn’t even been one whole spider in this house, guess there won’t be any bugs around if I’m here. It’s really fine though; you don’t have to bring me breakfast, or spoil me.” 

“Well I want to, so I guess that’s that.”

“Mm, guess so. You just better be prepared to receive it whenever I feel like it.”

“Sounds like a deal.”

Nico sat up on the bed, hair sticking up in every direction. He yawned, “Can I at least take a piss first?”

Jason laughed, and kissed his cheek. “Of course. I’ll have your breakfast in here.”

“And you too. I wanna eat breakfast with you here, otherwise I won’t do it. And that’s final.” Nico pecked his lips before rolling out of bed and down the hall.

By the time Nico got back, Jason had both trays of breakfast transferred to the desk, kept warm with plastic lids. The blinds were drawn, letting sunlight filter softly into the room. All curtains of the canopy bed were tied back too, and the bed itself was neatly made.

“I thought ‘breakfast in bed’ meant we’d actually be under the covers?” Nico asked with a teasing smile. “Or could you not help yourself to cleaning up around here?”

“The crumbs would get in between the sheets,” he tossed some throw blankets onto the bed, “so that’s what these are for. Should be just as warm, since the heater still doesn’t work.”

“That really needs to be fixed.” Nico climbed back into bed where Jason then threw the blankets over his legs and around his back. He placed one of the elevated trays over his lap. “Smells good.” Nico opened one of the lids. “I’m not sure where I should start first.”

“I know I’m gonna eat the grapes first.” Jason settled himself next to Nico, carefully placing his own tray above his lap. “Fruits and vegetables should be eaten first, I always thought. If you eat it last, then it’ll sit there at the top of your stomach while the other food like meat and fish is still digesting, so your breath will only smell worse. Plus it’s—”

“Okay,” Nico lightly slapped his arm, chuckling, “I get it. Don’t need a nutrition lesson.” He popped a grape into his mouth, keeping it on one side of his cheek as he stuck his tongue out playfully. “My boyfriend’s a health nut.”

Hearing Nico address him as his boyfriend warmed him from head to toe.

_Yeah, this is actually happening._

“Not really.” Jason stuffed several grapes into his mouth at once, eating them before adding, “I like cheeseburgers as much as the next person, and cake too, but I still like to be informed about nutrition.”

“Doesn’t seem to matter what you eat though, in your case.” Nico dripped the syrup into every individual waffle square. “You’re still sculpted like a Renaissance marble statue. Not that I’m complaining.”

Jason grinned. “And I guess Michelangelo may as well have created you himself, considering how lithe and beautiful you are, yet terrifyingly amazing in strength, accentuated in the modest yet clear definition of muscle you worked so hard for.”

Nico stared at him with wide eyes, and then covered his face. “Oh gods, I’m gonna have to get used to you being a fucking sap more than usual now.” He chuckled, cheeks red behind his hands.

“I won’t let a day go by that I don’t remind you how much I adore you.”

Smiling, Nico’s hands dropped to his lap. “I believe you. I may not be very good at this whole affection thing, but I’ll try my best to show how much you matter to me too.” Nico leaned in and kissed Jason softly on the lips. “Even if my boyfriend is a huge fucking dork.”

“But he’s _your_ dork.”

“That he is, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

  
* * * * *

Sunday was deemed a lazy day, as Jason had weekends off, and Nico switched around his work schedule. A good thing too, because all he wanted to do on such a cold morning was cuddle with Jason—his new boyfriend—on the couch and watch Netflix for hours on end. 

Boyfriend. It was still such a marvel that their relationship evolved the way it did. It was nice, and comfortable, like nothing had changed. Well, except that they kissed now, and might do more intimate things later, but otherwise, it was just the way Nico hoped it’d be.

“I can see why Mr. D likes this show,” Jason commented as the ending credits rolled for the long-running show _Law and Order: SVU_. “Crime shows are interesting. Full of drama and action, but some of the crimes on here are…”

After their breakfast, they moved to the sofa and lounged along the long extension seat. Blankets hugged their bodies, bundled up like burritos. Nico plopped himself in Jason’s lap, using the armrest and pillows to secure his back. A lazy day in meant relaxing while eating the occasional snack. And by snack, that meant chopped fruit and celery with peanut butter because Jason ‘I’m not a Health Nut’ Grace was craving it. 

“There’s so many shitty people in this world,” Nico replied, “and I mean normal mortals. Who needs Greek monsters when you’ve got criminals and fucked up people like the ones on this show?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda brutal. Makes me sad watching it.”

“Eh, sorry. I didn’t know what else to suggest. I started watching it a few days ago since I had nothing better to do, and I wanted to see what was so great about it that Mr. D made it a priority instead of, y’know, being a camp director. We can stop if you want though.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just awful to know how bad this world already is without the monsters and stuff.”

“The children episodes get to me.”

“I think they would for any decent person.”

“Yeah, but to me especially because it’s all too real. When I was traveling the world for my dad’s assignments, before I had friends and stuff, sometimes I’d have to deal with the ghosts of children. And you wouldn’t believe how many died—how many were murdered because of shit like this we see on here.”

Nico paused, and curled himself closer to Jason. “It’s a lot worse to have evidence of it in real life. But what sorta helped me—helped them, was knowing the people who did these things are rotting in the Fields of Punishment for eternity. Exactly where they belong. And the ones who haven’t died yet, well I know where they’re going.”

The theme song for the show started as the next episode came up. “Sometimes I miss Emma,” Nico said, “and all the kids I used to teach.”

Jason muted the TV. Nico didn’t look at him, but continued, “I don’t know why I brought that up. Seeing children being manipulated on the show in a way made me think of them being manipulated by Blake, I guess. They’re so young, that I don’t think they’ll ever understand the truth, except maybe when they’re old enough, like me.”

“Will you ever go back to camp now that you’ve had time away from there?”

Nico shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. There’s no reason for me to go back, and I trust Emma and the other kids will be fine there.” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle, and laid his head against his shoulder. “Besides, the only reason why I stayed there so long was because of you.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. If you hadn’t asked me to stay after the war, I would’ve left and never looked back. People there only give a shit if they need a favor from me.”

“I remember you told me you stayed because you wanted friends, people like Reyna.”

“That was true, yes. In a way, I sorta found them. Your friends—her friends, became my friends. Eventually. But I wasn’t being entirely honest when I told you that.”

“Oh?”

With a huff, Nico continued, “I actually stayed because… no, never mind. It’s pathetic.”

“Your feelings aren’t pathetic, Neeks.”

He could say that all he wanted. Wouldn’t stop Nico from feeling like a pathetic loser starved for friendship and general company. But Jason wouldn’t laugh at him if he admitted it; he never did when it came to serious matters. “It’s what you already know: you were so sincere in wanting to be my friend. No matter how many times I tried to avoid you or keep you at arm’s length, you never gave up trying to make me feel wanted. You gave me my space all the while too, but I think that’s why my walls started coming down. I got a taste of what it felt like to have a friend, somebody who actually gave a damn about me, and I… liked that. More than I should’ve, probably.”

Hiding his face in Jason’s sweater, he groaned. “See? It sounds stupid.”

“It’s not stupid to want affection, Nico.” Jason kissed the top of Nico’s head. “Besides, I’m your boyfriend. It’s something I want to do.”

Heat flared in Nico’s cheeks. On reflex, he hiked his shoulders up to his ears and looked away. “Yeah,” he said uselessly.

After all this time, after all they went through to end up here, Jason’s ability to openly say stuff like that still caught him off-guard. Age old thoughts whispered around his mind that there was no way Jason would like him, not handsome and kind Jason. No way he’d want to shower him in affection, but he did his best to shake them away. Habits die hard.

“C’mere,” Jason said with a laugh, hooking a hand behind Nico’s neck, gently coaxing him over.

Nico hesitated a moment, and then one more, before going willingly, pointedly not thinking about Icarus and what happened to him when he got too greedy.

They kissed. It started chaste and innocent, but then there was a moment where they pulled apart just enough to share breaths, where the mood shifted. Jason’s hand slid up to cup the back of Nico’s head and hold him in place to kiss him until Nico was pliant and eager, following his mouth like a bird to the horizon. The TV played something in the background, but it was long forgotten. Nico kissed here, across the scarred corner of Jason’s mouth, and there, the tanned bit of skin where his neck met his shoulder. They shared somewhat sloppy movements, touching with curious hands. 

Something warm curled low in Nico’s belly and he jerked away, hot down the back of his neck and embarrassed—not even noticing the silly way Jason still had his eyes closed.

“Nico? What is it?” Jason asked, blinking his eyes open.

“Uh! Nope. No. Nothing’s wrong,” Nico replied, looking away. Hopefully the dim light from the TV wasn’t enough to let Jason see how much he was blushing.

Jason carefully started to move. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“No!” Nico said with enough force to startle the both of them. 

“Uh…”

“Gods,” Nico said empathetically into his hands, crumpling a little and peeking at Jason from between his fingers. “It’s not that I don’t want to.”

“What do you—,” Jason started to say, and then stopped suddenly. Nico saw the light go off as he got it. “Oh.” Then Jason, the understanding, gentle, and amazing Jason that Nico called his boyfriend, asked, “Did you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Nico replied flatly. “But, uh, maybe we should?”

“Okay,” Jason nodded, “okay.” He wrapped his arms around Nico, resting their foreheads together. “Being excited isn’t a bad thing, and I’d never shame you for it.”

“I know, but I was thinking about how you told Piper you weren’t ready to get physical. A-And not that I want to take things fast or anything, but I was worried I’d make _you_ uncomfortable.”

“Ah, I see. Well, with Piper, I think it had more to do with me not, I guess, ‘feeling’ it with her? Like I liked having a girlfriend, and I did like her, but I didn’t really feel—uh, it’s hard to explain. I never felt ‘ready’ to make that next step with her. She’s gorgeous and everything, but I guess the emotional connection wasn’t strong enough to make me feel comfortable getting intimate with her. Does um, does that make sense?” 

“Yeah. And what about that time with Troy?”

“Same thing. He wanted to get intimate with me that night, but he was a lot more excited than I was. Er, let’s just say his ‘hopes’ were up, but mine were nowhere to be found. And it ended up being that I didn’t feel connected enough with him.”

Nico bit his lip. “Can’t say I felt any different with Will, in that regard. Wasn’t into it; felt like I had to do it just because he was my boyfriend and he’d been ‘waiting’.”

“And with me?”

“It has nothing to do with me feeling pressured.” Nico picked at a lint on Jason’s shoulder. “I know sex isn’t something that you _need_ in a relationship,” he began, instead of confessing the itching insecurity at the back of his throat, trying to push its way to the forefront, “and I don’t care about it—not like, I’d never _want_ to have it, but it’s not something that’s a deal breaker for me. Just don’t wanna rush things with you.”

“Me either. And I understand where you’re coming from. Is that all you wanted to say?”

No, it wasn’t, but he’d already exhausted all his nerves for the time being. He gave a nod as a temporary affirmative. Jason kissed his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Never forget that.”

“But what do _you_ want, Jason? What do _you_ think? Not that I don’t appreciate your concerns, but if I’m gonna be your boyfriend, you have to let me do things for you too. And be honest; I won’t get upset, I promise.”

“You’ll laugh.”

“My laughing is limited to five times a year, and I’ve used them all up already.”

“Well,” Jason smiled, paused, running his hands in small strides up and down against Nico’s hips, “I always called you cute, and while I still think you are, somewhere along the way, I started looking at you different. Especially when you have your hair tied back or when you’re fighting.”

He set his lips in a thin line. “Remember last summer in New Rome, we sparred that one time before my boxing match, and you handed me my ass?” Nico nodded, and Jason continued, “I was lost in thought.”

“And here I assumed you might’ve just been tired.”

“No, I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“You’re gonna laugh.”

“Try me.”

Jason sighed, defeated. “I got distracted because you’re hot.”

Well then.

A chuckle threatened to escape him, but he’d also spontaneously combust into a flurry of flames if he did. He wasn’t sure if being called adorable or beautiful, even gorgeous, was more embarrassing. Being called hot, and considered hot by the most attractive guy he’d ever seen in his entire life, well there just weren’t any words for that.

“Like,” Jason added quickly when Nico didn’t give a response, “I was just thinking about how nice your arms are and that your face is more defined now and all that sorta stuff. I was thinking to myself if I should really be calling you cute anymore when you’ve grown way past that.”

Good gods. He was _such_ a fucking nerd.

Jason was illegally precious in his own right.

He sighed in frustration. “My point is, yeah, eventually I’d like to sleep with you. But that’s not important. My main concern is that you’re comfortable and happy at all times. _That’s_ what I want, and what I think.”

Nico figured as much. Regardless, it only helped settle a few of his doubts. Instead of dwelling on it though, he replied with a teasing smile, “I can’t believe you were distracted by my hotness.” 

“See? It’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb. That’s just like you, actually.” Nico held Jason’s face between his hands. “And newsflash: just because somebody’s hot, doesn’t mean they can’t also be cute. You’re a perfect example of that.” He gave Jason a light kiss. “A huge puppy; that’s what you are.”

Jason chuckled. “I thought I was a dork.”

“That too, but it’s part of what makes you so adorable. I didn’t think it was possible before. But, thanks for thinking I’m hot. Never been called that before.”

“A fact is all it is, nothing more. Wanna know something that’ll make me sound even more like a loser?”

“I’m sure you’re not a loser, but yeah go.” 

“Even before I knew I was bi, and even before we became friends, I always thought you had nice arms. Like, during the war.”

At that, Nico did laugh. “Gods, did the attraction really start that far?”

“Sounds like it, huh? I mean, obviously, there’s nothing wrong with a guy thinking another guy is attractive, or a girl thinking another girl is attractive. That isn’t automatic proof they’re not straight. But in my case, that’s what it ended up being. Honestly the more I think about it, the more I wonder if I knew somewhere deep in my gut, I was bisexual before my memories were taken. Guess I’ll never know, or remember.” He shook his head. “I know I've said something like that before, but, yeah. Can’t help but wonder about it sometimes.”

That simple fact sobered Nico in an instant, a frown set on his lips. He traced his thumbs along Jason’s eyebrows. “If I knew a way to get your memories back, you better believe I’d do whatever I could to make it happen. I’m sorry, Jason.”

“Nothing you did, Nico.” He kissed the corner of his lips. “But I appreciate the sentiment all the same. It’s not so bad, though. I lost most of my life, but,” he wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, and bumped their noses together, “I made so many new ones—good ones, with you, my ‘new’ life, and all my other friends.” 

“Fuck,” Nico covered his face and chuckled bashfully, “gods, I can’t get used to you being even more of a sap. If I would’ve known you’d lay on the sweetness this thick, I’d think you’ve done this before.”

His cheeks were still sore from smiling so much last night, and Nico was positive it’d be a recurring issue now with Jason as his boyfriend. “You’re _such_ a fucking dork. Just—there’s no other word for how ridiculous you are.”

“Birds of a feather, Neeks. And what a cuddly little bird you are too.” 

Nico uncovered his face. “Are you for fucking real right now?” he laughed, receiving a grin from Jason. “I’m gonna get cavities one day because of you. Guess that’s the price I have to pay if it means I get more of your sweet kisses.”

Jason only hummed in agreement before their lips slid together once more. They smiled through it, slowly kissing in their cocoon of blankets and the safeguard of each other’s arms. 

A familiar yet foreign gasp had both of them frozen where they sat.

“Oh! I’m sorry I—did I call at a bad time, Nico?”

Not that he didn’t enjoy speaking with her, but Hazel catching them through Iris Message just as they were getting cuddly and fuzzy again, was still mortifying. (And frustrating.) Sure enough, when Nico slipped off of Jason’s lap, there was Hazel’s misty portrait floating in the air.

Her face was somewhat pink, though Nico didn’t comment on it. “Um, I’ll call back later,” she said.

“No, wait,” Nico replied, “it’s fine.” He wondered if Jason’s face was as flushed as his, but he didn’t dare look his way to find out. Maybe if he pretended like nothing happened, Hazel wouldn’t ask about it. “What’s up, Haze?”

“I just, uh, called to say hi. We didn’t get to hang out much at the wedding. But if you and Jason are busy then I’ll—” she shook her head, and continued, “—no, actually, I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to be nosey, honest! But did I really catch you two…?”

Well, so much for feigning ignorance.

Nico looked to Jason, who only shrugged. “They’re going to find out eventually,” he reasoned. “Might as well tell your sister first.”

“Yeah,” Nico said, turning back to Hazel. “What you saw, happened. _A lot_ happened since the wedding, actually.”

“So you and Jason are…?”

“Dating? Boyfriends? Yeah, we are. Finally.”

Never before had Hazel smiled so wide. Nico actually feared her jaw would fall off. 

“This is the best news I’ve ever heard!” she exclaimed. “Nico!! When were you going to tell me?!”

“Uh, probably the next time I saw you. Th-This is still new for Jason and me, and we haven’t really talked about when we were going to share it with everyone.”

“Maybe we can go to New Rome during Spring Break?” Jason suggested. “I’d have to ask for work off though, and so would Nico. Not sure if our bosses would let us yet.”

“Even if you two can come during that weekend, it’ll be enough! Oh, you don’t know how happy I really am!” Nico believed her, if her watery eyes were anything to go by. “I just—remember that thing I told you Nico, that time you—”

He coughed. “Um Haze, we can talk about this when we visit, okay? I promise. It’s kinda embarrassing for me to talk about that since Jason is like, right here. But you can tell him when we go to New Rome, okay?” 

“Ah, sorry! Yes, yes! I get it.” She beamed at them for a good solid minute, then put her hands to her cheeks. “I look silly, don’t I? I can’t help it; I’m just so happy for you! The both of you!” She gasped. “Oh I know! When you come visit, we can celebrate your birthday! I’m sorry I missed it this year.”

“It’s okay, honest.” He smiled. “But yeah, I don’t mind celebrating it there with everyone.”

“Great! I’ll tell Reyna you two might drop by.” 

“Yeah, of course. Just don’t tell her, or anyone else, that Jason and I are a thing now. We wanna announce it ourselves.”

Hazel made a zipping motion across her lips with her fingers. “You can trust me. I won’t tell anybody.”

“Thanks.” Nico looked at his lap, and then back up at her portrait. “Um, it doesn’t—like I know you said you’re okay with me being gay, but seeing me with Jason, y’know, kissing and stuff, you’re… not bothered?”

She gave him a gentle smile. “I’d never be bothered by something that makes you happy. Being with Jason puts a smile on your face and makes you feel all warm and fluffy, right? How could I be upset with something like that?” 

Warmth once again surfaced to his cheeks, but he wouldn’t bother denying that Jason swarmed the butterflies in his stomach and made the ground feel like clouds. Not that he’d voice it aloud. He’s had enough embarrassment for one afternoon.

“Really,” he smiled shyly, “thanks for that, Hazel.”

“You’re my brother, Nico, and I love you no matter what. I only want the best for you, and for you to be happy. If Jason is who makes you happy, then I’m dandy too.” She turned to Jason. “But I’m also watching you, mister!”

Jason smiled. “Don’t worry, Hazel. I promise to treat Nico right and spoil him every day.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that. He deserves it, y’know.”

“Believe me, I do.”

Nico covered his face with a hand. “You two….”

“It’s true!” Hazel giggled. “But I’ll leave you guys alone now. I have to get back to work.” She sighed, giving a tired smile. “Man, being praetor can be tough, but I like that people feel comfortable depending on me, and that some even look up to me.” 

“You deserve this, too,” Nico mirrored. “And I couldn’t be prouder of you, Haze.”

“Thanks, Nico. You’re so sweet.” She gave them one last smile, and said, “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone. Let me know if you’ll be able to stop by for your Spring Break. And don’t worry: I promise I won’t make a peep about your surprise!”

“Okay, thanks Haze. Talk to you later?”

“Always.” She gave them a wave, and swiped the misty screen, leaving them to themselves once again. 

Slouching back on the couch, Nico grunted a sigh. “You ever notice that we get interrupted at the worst possible time? Like, even before we got together?”

Jason wrapped an arm around him, and Nico leaned against his shoulder. “Now that you mention it, yeah, I can see that.” 

“Sucks. I think maybe we might’ve confessed to each other earlier had some of said times not happened.”

“The important thing is it happened at all. I’m gonna be honest though: I’m a little scared of Hazel. I don’t think she was joking when she said she’ll be watching me….”

Nico grinned, sliding himself back onto Jason’s lap. “She wasn’t. Better prepare yourself for a happy yet lightly threatening talk from her when we go over there.”

“Guess I’ll warn you now too, and say that when Thalia finds out, you’ll get your own shovel talk.”

“…Your own sister kinda scares me. Not looking forward to that confrontation, but,” he glanced up at Jason, “if that’s part of what I have to pay to be with you, it’s worth every second.”

He received a gentle kiss to the lips in return. “My feelings exactly.”

  
* * * * *

For the next week, Jason was a cloud walker.

Most of the time, he got to come home to Nico for dinner and spend the evenings cuddling and kissing. On the days Nico had to work late at the supermarket, Jason waited up for him and had dinner ready for his hungry boyfriend. He’d complain about customers and coworkers, but by the end of every night, he was smiling and content in Jason’s arms.

Nico started making him lunch again, and his sticky notes weren’t anything new, but now they always had a little heart at the end of it. Jason bought a box specifically to keep the sticky notes in. He got called a dork when he showed it to Nico, who was endeared nonetheless, and laughed before giving him another kiss.

Unfortunately, Jason woke up late today and scrambled out of the apartment, and thus, forgot the lunch Nico made for him. He was looking forward to it too, but he supposed he’d just have to get something from the campus cafeteria and apologize later for forgetting.

The lines were long, as they usually were, but specifically on Thursdays for whatever reason. Jason sighed, wondering if he should engorge himself with Panda Express or attempt to eat something healthier from the Subway line.

A tap on his back had him turning around, and he was surprised yet elated to see Nico standing there, the lunch bag dangling in his hand. 

“Forgot something?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah, I did.” Jason chuckled. He took the lunch bag and set the strap over his shoulder. “Thanks, Neeks.”

“No problem. But, since I’m here, I might as well buy food. Nothing to do at home anyway.”

He obviously wanted to eat lunch with him, and Jason had to wonder if that was the real reason Nico stopped by. He wouldn’t point it out though.

After waiting fifteen minutes, Nico finally got his food (McDonald’s, no surprise) and was escorted out to the gardens between the art building and the science building. Jason picked out a shady spot for them underneath a tree right across Seymour’s mosaic sculpture. From his backpack, Jason pulled out a blanket and set it down on the grass. 

“You’re even more prepared than I thought,” Nico remarked with a slight laugh. “Please don’t tell me you carry this with you every day.”

“I actually use it for napping in my car between classes. But I forgot to leave it in there today. Lucky us.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Nico sat down and splayed his McDonald’s meal in front of him, “I’d say you planned this. You don’t usually forget your lunch, after all.”

“Guess we’ll never know, huh?”

Jason grinned, and Nico rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Today’s lunch didn’t disappoint; whatever Nico cooked never did: a Waldorf salad with grilled chicken slices on top, a couple of stuffed mushrooms, and a brownie for dessert. A thermos of pineapple juice was nestled next to the napkins and plastic utensils.

“I’m drooling,” Jason commented, starting on the salad. “Thanks for making me lunch. Always the highlight of every day.”

“Happy to.” Nico bit into his burger. “Though I feel like a slob eating next to you and your healthy meal.”

“Brownies aren’t healthy.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Why didn’t you bring yourself some too?”

“Wasn’t expecting to have a semi-picnic with you, I guess. But I have the leftovers at home, so I’ll just eat that later if I get hungry. Or we can just add them to our dinner. I don’t work today, so I’ll have time to cook.”

“How about I pick up something instead on my way home? Not that I don’t love it when you cook, but you do need to rest, Neeks.”

Nico hummed. “Okay, fine. But only if it’s Thai food. Been craving it recently. And get the desserts that they have, the mango with sweet sticky rice. I like that.” He shoved three fries in his mouth. “Y’know, we’ve never tried making Thai food. Maybe there’s a cookbook somewhere we can buy.” 

“We can go this weekend to the bookstore and see if they have one.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

They ate their lunch in peaceful silence after that. As much as Jason wanted to hold Nico’s hand, he knew it’d be nerve wracking for him out in public. He himself wasn’t as deterred by what other people thought, but he needed to let Nico get comfortable on his own time. Besides, they could hold hands at home, and snuggle at night. Nothing of value was lost.

“Hey, Jace,” Nico began, “I was wondering something on my way over here.”

“What?”

“I was thinking about the times I might need to go to the market, and carry a lot of stuff back home. Shadow-traveling is good and all, but if I don’t have to use it, I’d rather not. So, uh, I was wondering if, um, you’d teach me how to drive.”

“Drive, really?”

“Yeah. I have Jules-Albert, but I don’t like calling on him if I don’t have to. And I just want to do things for myself, and if driving can help me get there, then I wanna learn.”

Jason couldn’t imagine Nico in a car, mainly because he himself was still trying to get used to ‘normal’ human things. The thrill of riding pegasi to and from still hadn’t left his reflexes. While he didn’t mind teaching Nico how to drive, they only had one car. His license wouldn’t do much good if Jason had to take the car to work or school. But, he supposed Hades might just gift Nico a car randomly anyway at some point.

“Okay, sure,” he replied with a smile. “We’ll go early in the morning to the parking lot at the mall.”

“How early?”

“Maybe 8am early.”

Nico made a face. “Nobody is out at that time.”

“Exactly. You need to get used to the controls first before you can drive in the streets.”

“That’s still too early.” He took a long sip from his soda. “What if I crash because I’m sleep deprived?”

“It’s why we’re going to the parking lot at the mall. Hardly anybody is there that early. We’ll practice for an hour before more people start coming.” Nico didn’t look convinced, a mild pout on his lips. Jason added, “I’ll treat you to breakfast at one of the restaurants in there afterward. How’s that?”

“Well, I guess if you’re gonna pull my leg—,” Jason laughed, causing Nico to smile, “—then I suppose I can get up early.”

“Food really gets you motivated, huh?”

“That, and a kiss or two.”

Jason grinned, raising an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Nico didn’t reply. Instead he continued to eat his lunch, a light blush on his cheeks. “So,” he started before Jason could tease him, “you’ve never taken me on a tour of your college before.”

“Does that mean you’re interested?”

He shrugged. “Gives us something to do before you go to work. We haven’t been on a date since the first time. Not that I don’t like spending time with you at home, but, y’know.”

“Aww.”

“What are you ‘aww’-ing for, nerd?” Nico lightly slapped him on the arm. “Besides, I’m thinking that after I pass my twelfth-grade equivalency exam, and then I take my math and English entry exam, I was thinking about… maybe coming here, to Ocean Vert.”

“Really? You sure that you don’t want to look into other colleges first?”

Not that Jason _didn’t_ want Nico to attend his school. They could take classes together, have homework study dates, and just spend more time in each other’s company. But each college brought something different to the table, and as far as Jason knew, Nico didn’t even know what he wanted to study.

All this he explained—making it clear he didn’t mind in the least if he came to his school—but he stressed it’s whatever was best for Nico.

“I know,” he got as a response. “I could go to a community college; it’s less expensive. But then I’d just have to submit all the paperwork _again_ for transfer, and that’s too much effort.” 

That was such a Nico answer. Jason couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’ll have to keep a good GPA in college. Effort is needed, maybe a lot more than what Ignatius is giving you.”

“Obviously. He told me as much too, but I’m ready for it. Maybe this atmosphere will help me figure out what I wanna do, because there’s no way in hell I’m working at a supermarket forever.”

“Good point. Well, if that’s what you’ve set your mind to,” he pecked Nico’s cheek, “then I’ll support you all the way.”

Nico gave him a small smile, and entwined their fingers together on the blanket.

“Thanks, Jace.”

When they were done with their lunch, they went on a tour of the campus. Nico asked as many questions as he could, as if Jason really were a tour guide. He explained whatever he remembered of his own orientation day as they passed by each facility. The campus store they spent the most time in, as Nico wanted to see for himself just how many novelty items there were of Seymour.

“Thank the gods they changed his stylized symbol so he doesn’t look like a dick anymore,” he commented, examining a coffee mug. “That alone would make me not want to come here.”

Jason smiled. “Yeah, they changed it before I enrolled. If you do decide this is the school for you, then I hope you know I’ll have to buy a squid plush for the living room.” 

“We already have one.” 

“Yeah, but now there’ll be two of us from this campus, and so it’s only right we have two plushes.” 

Nico raised an eyebrow, setting the mug back on the shelf. “You just want more squid things in the house.”

“Oh, c’mon.” Jason plucked one of Seymour’s smaller plushes from another shelf nearby. “You have to admit it’s cute. Look how soft it is! It even has a little shirt!”

“Geez,” Nico chuckled, shaking his head, “what am I gonna do with you?”

They didn’t end up buying anything at the campus store, though Jason was tempted to purchase at least a Seymour keychain. At the gym, Nico joked he understood now how Jason was able to keep his form even post-camp life. Jason explained he had to keep himself in shape, regardless if he left the demigod life behind. As much as he tried to move on from it, it was a part of him, and the consequences of that would never go away. He didn’t plan on dying any time soon either. 

Nico’s expression sobered, looking almost somber.

“Something I said?” asked Jason.

“Just don’t like thinking about your death.” Nico stuck his hands instead his jean pockets. “Blake took a year from you, and your impalement from before took another five. That’s six years less you have to live.”

“Nothing can be done about that.” 

“I _know_ ,” Nico huffed, “but I just don’t like to think about it. And considering I have shitty luck, I’m just worried something’s going to happen, and it’ll be partially my fault. I know we already talked about it before, but I just—it’s normal for me to be blamed for things I didn’t do on purpose or didn’t do at all, and I guess a part of me doesn’t want to face it again if anything ever happened to you.”

“Hey, hey.” Jason gently tugged him behind the building. He placed his hands on Nico’s shoulders. “Nothing that happens to me will be your fault.”

“You can’t be sure of that.” 

“And you can’t be sure it won’t, either.”

Nico sighed soundlessly. “True.” He took Jason’s hands off his shoulders, and flipped them upright. “It’s just,” his fingers slid up his palms to his wrists, tracing the veins lodged there, “what I said stands before: you mean the most to me out of everyone in my life, and now that we’re together, after all this time—I just don’t wanna lose you.”

“You won’t lose me.” Jason held Nico’s hands, running his thumbs along the sides. “I’ll never leave you either, not by choice. Never by choice.” He lifted Nico’s hands to his lips, and gently kissed his knuckles. 

“Such a sap,” he replied with a weak smile, “though I don’t sound any better, do I?”

“Not really, no.”

“It’s contagious, and you’re oozing sweetness. Gross. I’ll never be the same again.”

Jason smiled, and kissed Nico’s forehead. “You were already sweet. Just took a while more for the fruit to ripen.” 

“Oh gods, you’re comparing me to food now. Time I went home.” When Jason laughed, Nico shook his head. “But really, I do have to get back, and you have to get to work soon.” 

“Unfortunately. I’d rather just go home and cuddle you into the couch.”

“Tonight we can, I promise.” Nico gave Jason’s hands a light squeeze. “What would you like for dinner? I’ll stop at the market to get some things.”

“And the Thai food?”

“This is just in case you’re too tired to pick it up. We can always use those groceries later in the week.”

“Well, whatever you feel like cooking, ‘just in case’. No matter what you make, your food’s always yummy.”

“Please never say ‘yummy’ ever again. You’re eighteen, not eight.”

Jason brought Nico into a hug, smiling into his hair. “A shame, because that was gonna be a new term of endearment for you.”

“ _No!_ ” Nico laughed, slapping Jason’s back. “That word is awful, and whoever made it up needs to be arrested. I don’t give a fuck how hot you think I am, Jace. I’ll sleep in my own room for a month if you ever use the word ‘yummy’ to describe me. Don’t think I won’t do it.”

“Okay, okay,” Jason snickered, “I won’t use it, I promise.” 

“Good.” Nico glanced around quickly before he pulled Jason’s collar down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. It was quick and simple, but nonetheless wanted. “I really do have to leave, and you have to get to work, or study, or whatever.” 

As much as he didn’t want to, Jason conceded, letting Nico out of his arms. “I’ll take the lunch bag back home,” Nico slipped the strap over his shoulder, “so you don’t have to be carrying it everywhere.”

“I just leave it in the car.”

“Well I’m already here, so that’s that.”

“Okay, well, don’t forget to put your sticky note in the box.”

“Honestly can’t believe you have a box for my paper scraps. Actually, yeah, I can. Never mind.” 

“They’re thoughtful and sweet. Of course I’d want to keep them.”

“Fucking dork. Fine, okay. I’ll put the note in the box.” Nico gave him a soft pat on the cheek. “Gonna go look for a shadow big enough to warp. Hopefully nobody catches me. See you at home.”

“Later, Neeks.” 

With a nod, Nico walked away around the other side of the building. When Jason turned the corner, he was gone. It was hard not to feel somewhat bummed out. Being around Nico was dangerous, as all Jason ever wanted to do now was snuggle him in his arms and smooch him, and not much else.

Of course, being in love with him could also be a factor, but Jason wasn’t ready to admit that to Nico. He doubted Nico was ready to hear it too so early on in their relationship. The lighter confession alone stunned him for a good two weeks after all and left a straining weight of awkward tension between them. That was in the past though, and Jason wasn’t going to bring it up anymore, even if it still felt slightly sore.

After a quick change to his work uniform in a nearby restroom, he walked to the parking structure to head on over to the restaurant. Another long couple of hours serving patrons and getting phone numbers he didn’t care for, but coming home to dinner and Nico’s magnificent existence made the labor worth it.

“Oh, hey Jason.”

He sighed, knowing who the voice belonged to. Quite frankly, he didn’t want to deal with him, but maybe if he was courteous, he’d leave him alone.

“Hello, Troy,” he replied, stuffing his keys back in his pocket. “Do you need something?”

Troy gave him a knowing look, but if he wanted to argue anything he was thinking, he didn’t voice it. “No, nothing. How’re you doing?”

“Fine, I guess. You?”

“Good, good. I dorm with my boyfriend now, so it’s been pretty great.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Troy scratched the side of his head. “Things are going great for you too, last I saw.” 

“What’re you talking about?”

“Uh, well I was just passing by the gym earlier on my way to the cafeteria, and I saw you with Nico behind the building.” He gave a small smile. “Finally you guys decided to get together, huh?”

He must’ve seen them kissing, or at the very least, hugging. Troy already thought there was something going on between them before, so there was no use lying anymore.

“Were you spying on us?” 

“No, no! I wasn’t, I swear. Only got curious. It’s nice that you two are a thing now, for real this time. He looked, well, really happy. And so did you.” 

“Yeah, been a long time coming, I guess.”

Troy sighed, running fingers through his hair. “All I wanted to say is, I’m really glad that you found someone, and that it’s the guy you’re in love with too. Have you told him?”

“No offense Troy, but you’re not exactly someone I’m comfortable talking about this with.”

“Ah, yeah. Right. Should’ve know better.” Another smile, awkwardly stretched. “Just wanted to congratulate you, I guess. I really am happy for you both, and I mean that honestly.” 

“Thanks.”

With a nod, Troy walked away. “See you around then.”

“Sure.”

He wanted to believe Troy was being sincere. Obviously, he was truthful in wanting to be friends again down the line, otherwise he wouldn’t go out of his way to tell Jason he was happy for him and Nico. But the breakup was still somewhat raw, and thinking about all the things he said (vanilla, mostly), only soured his mood the slightest bit. 

Jason wasn’t going to dwell about that anymore though. Troy was his past, and Nico was his present. There was nothing he could do now but learn from old mistakes, and try not to do them again with his new boyfriend. Maybe in time he’d forgive Troy and at least be acquaintances. For the moment, he was content not looking over his shoulder, but straight ahead of him.

The future was the here, now, and the later when he got home to Nico, and that’s what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/24502720878) for chapter title.] | {[FAQs](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/faqs)}
> 
> I'm back!!
> 
> So sorry for the long hiatus, but I'm now on summer break, so time to update again! (I have 81 & 82 done, still working on 83). Academics are important to me, and thanks to my hiatus, I was victorious and got excellent final marks in all my classes, or at least the ones that have posted grades so far.
> 
> Wanted to throw in some fluff to ease everyone back into the groove of things, because after this, the ball gets rolling again. (Look at them; our babies are so fuzzy together as boyfriends.) And, thanks to several opinions from you lovely readers, I've decided how I wanted to tackle the NSFW portions of this story. I've also managed to pace the remainder of the plot, so this fic _really_ should end soon, with 90 being the epilogue. Hopefully how I set it up doesn't make it seem rushed....
> 
> A big shoutout to my beta Chaos for helping me with the kissing scene in the middle there. Just assume from this point onward that she helps me with the physically intimate/romantic scenes like that. *sweats*
> 
> Good to be back, and I hope everyone's just as excited as I am about the last bits of _Homebound_. Lots of juicy things are gonna happen, hee hee.
> 
> (I'm also shameless and going to promote [Jasico Week](http://jasicoweek.tumblr.com) that's happening right now on Tumblr, for those who haven't heard about it yet.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	81. Parea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **parea**  
>  [pa·REE·ah] _Greek_  
>  (n.) a group of friends who gather together purely for the enjoyment of each other's company to share experiences in life, their philosophies, values and ideas and to celebrate the simple things in life

**The story so far…**

Jason and Nico lavish in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. A mild make out turns into a conversation about boundaries, and Jason promises Nico they don’t have to do anything he’s not ready for. Hazel accidentally catches them kissing through IM, and as a result, becomes the first to find out they’re together. She promises not to say anything until Jason and Nico visit New Rome, but she’s elated for them nonetheless. At the university campus, Nico brings Jason a lunch he forgot, and they spend time together eating before he has to leave for work. Unbeknownst to them, Troy happens to catch them and later congratulates Jason on his new boyfriend. He responds blandly, still sore about their breakup, but focuses on what the future holds for him instead of dwelling on his past.

**Onward.**

* * *

“So, what do I do first?”

Taking driving lessons from Jason at seven in the fucking morning wasn’t exactly how Nico imagined his first stretch of his relationship would turn out. He couldn’t complain much though; any moment with his boyfriend was time well spent.

Of course, he’d rather still be in bed and _cuddling_ said boyfriend than driving around a fiberglass deathtrap in a deserted parking lot. Beggars can’t be choosers.

“Well, first rule of the road: always wear your seatbelt.” Jason sat in the passenger seat, seatbelt already attached.

“I know _that_ ,” Nico replied, quickly buckling his own belt he conveniently still forgot to strap on. “But I meant to get this thing rolling.”

“Patience, Neeks.” Jason brought his attention to the dashboard. “You see all these letters and numbers here? They tell you what gear your car is in, if you’re driving, parked, reversed, or neutral.”

He went on to explain the other sections of the dashboard, as well as all the controls. Jason stressed always having the emergency break activated once parked, though it wasn’t as important (to him anyway) as the turn signal. 

“Never forget to use this when you’re making a turn anywhere,” he emphasized. “Even if you’re switching lanes, always use it. For _whatever_ reason, a lot of people seem to _forget_ it’s there, even though it’s one the most _basic_ rules of the road.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience,” Nico commented with a smirk.

“You could say that. If I wasn’t so attentive, I probably would’ve crashed multiple times because people think that lever is just there for decoration!”

“Alright, Jace,” Nico patted his arm, “I get it. I promise to always use my turn signal.” 

They did the simple things first, such as turning around a bend or reversing. Nico had to adjust the driver’s seat several times because he was either too high and couldn’t reach the pedals, or too far back that he had to stretch to reach anything at all.

“How long are your legs? Damn,” Nico complained, trying to get the seat position right.

“I’m pretty tall—”

“No shit.”

Jason smiled. “—so I have to give myself enough room to feel comfortable. Don’t drive if your seat isn’t adjusted properly. It’ll only cause problems later along the road.”

When he finally adjusted the seat to an ideal position (a miracle too), they continued driving. Nico never went too fast, considering all the island dividers and decorative trees in the lot, but going slow was getting boring real quick.

“Okay, then let’s try parking,” Jason suggested.

Parking was even worse.

He ended up on the lines several times and almost smashed a little sparrow when he was reversing. Parking near the curb was tedious in its own way. He could never get the car to settle in straight, and reversed too quickly that he almost knocked over a trash can.

“This is torture. Maybe I should just keep shadow-traveling.”

“You’ll get it one day, Neeks.”

“In ten years.” 

Jason chuckled. “It doesn’t take that long, trust me. You’re a quick learner anyway. Example: your cooking was crap in the beginning but then became the most delicious food to ever exist.”

“Stop exaggerating.” But Nico couldn’t hide the smile on his lips regardless. “And cooking is different than parking. I can’t kill people with soggy rice or charcoaled meat.”

“No, but you could give them food poisoning.” Nico grunted, and Jason added, “But I trust you’ll be wise about trying anything for the first time. I mean, if I didn’t trust you with my life, I wouldn’t be sitting in the passenger seat, would I?”

“I guess….”

He attempted practice a couple more times before cars started slowly pulling into the lot. Jason took the wheel then, and parked close to one of the mall entrances.

“You make it look so easy,” Nico mumbled as they walked inside. “The way the wheel just slips from your hands as you turn, or that it only takes you one attempt to reverse park.” 

“Just practice; that’s all it is.”

The mall was mostly empty with only a couple of patrons trickling in through the main entrance. It was strangely quiet, though Nico was sure it’d get noisy in about half an hour. A feeling in his gut told him commotion was going to escalate maybe too much, though that could’ve just been his stomach growling.

When they came to the restaurant on the ground floor, they were seated promptly and given glasses of water.

“Think I’ll have the breakfast platter,” Jason said without looking up from the menu. “You?”

“Maybe pancakes. Though honestly, I could eat anything right now. This egg sandwich looks good. Comes with hash browns.”

In the end, Nico ordered the breakfast platter with an extra plate of pancakes. Jason eyed it teasingly, to which Nico merely said he liked how fluffy they were cooked here. “Kinda remind me of you.”

“What?” asked Jason, a premature laugh in his tone.

“They’re soft and warm, like a certain dork I know.”

“I’m flattered that you think of me when you’re eating pancakes.”

Nico lightly nudged him in the shin with his foot under the table. 

The breakfast was good, though Jason’s food was honestly much better. Not that Nico didn’t appreciate being treated to dining out, but now he just wanted to go home and resume his sleep, preferably in their bed cuddled close together under several blankets. 

“Oh, excuse me,” the waitress said as they walked out the back entrance.

Jason turned around. “Yes?”

“You forgot to leave a tip,” she replied.

“No,” corrected Nico, a weight sinking itself into his gut, “I’m sure we did.” He tugged Jason along. “Thanks for the food.”

The waitress frowned as they picked up their pace. She whispered to another coworker, pointing at the exit. They were too far away for Nico to hear what they were saying, but the newborn anxiety was all he needed to listen to.

Jason halted him, asking, “What’s wrong, Neeks? You look a little spooked.” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

“Yeah maybe, but still. Let’s just hurry up and—”

There was a screech before the two of them narrowly missed a fire ball.

Immediately Jason took out his ruler and morphed it into a javelin, though Nico didn’t have his sword in the car. Of all the days to leave it at home. While he did have the dagger that Thalia gave him for Christmas, he doubted it’d be as effective.

Especially against two empousai.

“Not leaving a tip is rude!” one said, her hair erupting into flames. “Guess you’ll have to pay with your lives.”

The one next to her giggled ominously. “To think that a son of Zeus, and a son of Hades, would be so far away from the camps, out in the open. This’ll make things easier.” 

“You sure about that?” Jason challenged, holding his weapon with a tight grip. 

Nico looked to him, and then the empousai, their fangs glimmering in their grins. He could call upon skeletons to help them in a fight, as he didn’t want to get too close to them with his dagger. There was also the option of just opening up the ground and sending them back to Tartarus, but they might anticipate that since they knew who he was. 

Jason took an offensive stance with his spear, partially shielding Nico. It was then that Will’s annoying voice rang in his head: any next monster encounter could be especially fatal to Jason. Nico’s blood ran cold at the thought of losing him so soon.

This was all because he got too comfortable, too caught up in la la land over having a new boyfriend, one who he adored to unfathomable degrees. So deep it was, in fact, that if he lost Jason, he’d never forgive himself for dropping his guard.

Demigods weren’t ever supposed to become complacent. The next day was never promised to anyone, human or not. But knowing what he did of the world hidden from mortals, he should’ve been more responsible.

Before Nico could push himself to the front, Jason was already charging at the empousai. One of them tried to high kick him with her bronze leg, but he easily deflected it with the handle of his javelin, and twirled around before the second could sink her teeth into his flesh. The spearhead slashed across her face and she cried out before lobbing a ball of flames at him.

He took to the air and sent a gust of wind, but the hair on their heads only roared.

Realizing his mistake, Jason flew back to the ground to face them head on. Nico unsheathed his dagger and charged at the second empousa, distracting her from double teaming Jason. She growled and charged at him, though he blocked all of her attacks with the dagger, cutting her hands and making her screech.

From below, the pavement underneath her feet erupted and shot her into the sky. She flailed as she fell, and Nico lifted the earth beneath him. It acted as springboard, giving him an opening to jump and toss the dagger into her chest. She cried out and burst into dust, the dagger clanking onto the ground. 

Unfortunately, two more empousai emerged from behind a row of cars where Jason just defeated the original, and the pair of newcomers lunged at him from his blind spot.

“Jason!”

Nico snatched his dagger from the ground and charged.

  
* * * * *  
  


An empousai attack in the middle of a mall parking lot wasn’t how Jason wanted to start his day. While relieved he survived it, Nico was anything but calm when they got home.

“We’re both alive,” Jason reasoned, “and that’s what’s important. They weren’t too difficult to beat.”

“There were four of them, Jason. _Four._ ” Nico stormed into the bathroom, and Jason followed.

“We’ve faced a horde of monsters during the war. This isn’t anything new.”

“I know, but maybe you forgot that we had several _other_ demigods helping us fight them? What would you have done if you were by yourself and had to face that many?”

“I would’ve fought them. It’s not like they can fly anyway.”

“They’re shape shifters. You can’t be entirely sure one of them won’t get the bright idea someday to test out what else they can turn into besides humans. Something that can fly, for example. Lucky us that these were stupid.”

He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out their Demigod First Aid Kit, which was what Reyna had sent them for Christmas last year. “Sit here,” Nico pointed to the edge of the bathtub, “and don’t complain.” 

“Nico, I’m okay.”

“You have burns and cuts. _Sit._ ”

Jason sighed, but did as he was told. He took off his sweater so Nico could inspect him, who really shouldn’t be talking since he had his own cuts from the battle that still needed to heal.

“What’s gotten into you, Neeks? I’ve faced a lot worse than a few burns and bruises.”

“Yeah,” Nico dabbed the burn with nectar, “but I don’t see how being _impaled_ by a sword is any better.” 

Oh, so that’s what this was about.

Though his eyebrows knitted together and lips set in a deep frown, Nico cleaned Jason’s wounds with the utmost care and tenderness. Jason held his wrists gently, and Nico growled.

“I’m not done.” 

“No, but you’re shaking.”

He pulled away from Jason’s grip and threw out the used swabs in the nearby trashcan. Jason took clean swabs and tugged Nico to sit beside him. When he gave Jason a mild glare, he pointed out, “You’re hurt too. Sit.”

With a grimace, Nico sat next to him, crossing his arms. Jason lightly dabbed the dried blood from the nicks on his cheek, and one on his neck. The nectar quickly sealed them up until they faded away into his skin, leaving a faint scar on the latter.

“I get that you’re worried about me,” Jason took a hand towel damp with water and rubbed the dirt off of Nico’s face, “but why do you think I was fighting so hard?” As an answer, Nico shrugged. “Well, one, I obviously wanted to live through that fight, and two, I didn’t want you to get hurt if it could be avoided.” 

“I’m just as strong as you, maybe even stronger. I can kick your ass any day, Jason.”

“And I don’t doubt that. But while I knew that you could’ve handled them just fine, you didn’t have your main weapon, and you’ve been out of practice for a while.”

“So have you. Beefing up at the gym doesn’t do much if you don’t test your reflexes too.”

“I know, and honestly, I’m a little more winded than I thought I’d be.”

“See?” Nico kept his eyes narrowed. “You can’t go into battle thinking if you keep your figure, you’ll do just fine. And there’s, y’know, the fact that you had six years of your life take from you, and that maybe you’re just a little bit weaker because of it?”

“That might be an exaggeration.”

“Well I don’t think it is, so excuse me for worrying if my boyfriend will live or die in a random-ass monster encounter that could be sooner or later.”

Jason took Nico’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. “We’ve talked about this before.” 

“I _know_ that! But it’s a lot easier said than done. When I saw those two other empousai, I kept thinking about what Will said, and _didn’t_ want to think about what would’ve happened if I reacted any slower.”

It made sense then why at one point, Nico had charged at Jason, kicked off from the handle of his javelin, and lodged the dagger in the empousai’s forehead mid-air, before recovering quickly enough to slash the second across the eyes then slice down her chest all the way to her abdomen. Jason swore he didn’t even have time to blink. It had happened so fast, the whole sequence could’ve just been imagined. 

He made a mental note to never get into a knife fight with Nico, because there was no chance of winning. Ever. 

“Will could be wrong,” Jason tried, “so you shouldn’t take his theories to heart.”

“But he also has as much of a chance to be right, at least about this.”

“Fair enough.” 

They didn’t speak for the remainder of their time cleaning up each other’s wounds. It was only when Nico tugged him to bed for a much-needed nap did they bring up the topic again. Jason was halfway to dozing off, when Nico said, “I’m not angry at you, not exactly. I’m just angry at your situation.”

“I get it, Neeks. You don’t need to apologize.”

“Still, wanted to let you know. Just in case.”

Jason stroked his hair. “I’m grateful that you’re worried about me, but too much of it won’t do you any good. It’s not like I _want_ to die, personally. I just can’t do anything about it, and Apollo did say I’d be the first to go out of all my friends.” 

Nico groaned. “Great. That’s fan-fucking-tastic.”

Alright, maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that last bit. “But, that could mean a lot of things,” Jason tried to reason. “Like, it could mean I’d die at fifty, or something, and you guys would die maybe ten or more years later. That’s still a long way to go.” 

“You’ll be nineteen this year, meaning that you’d only have thirty-one years left to live. That’s not long enough. Not for me, anyway.”

He was quiet after that, and Jason wasn’t sure what he could say to console him. There was no escaping his fate, if this is what it was going to be. While he wanted to be alive as long as possible, with Nico specifically, death was inevitable. Nico knew this well, and Jason didn’t need to tell him twice.

But the sentiment was understood well enough that it was touching. Nico only got so defensive because Jason was the person closest to him, the boyfriend fact aside. He figured after losing Bianca so tragically and his mother, Nico wanted to prevent as many deaths as possible of the people who mattered the most to him. 

For his sake, Jason would try his hardest to live, if another situation like today’s called for it.

_I won’t let anyone or anything separate us if I can help it._ He kissed Nico’s head. _I’ll try my hardest for you, always. I promise._

  
* * * * *  
  


Though he knew Jason handled himself just fine, Nico couldn’t help but worry regardless for the next several days. He had half a mind to follow Jason around campus and his work, but that was 1), clingy and/or stalkerish, and 2), pathetic. At the market, Nico was able to concentrate on his mind-numbing work, though he had to come in longer hours since he asked for Thursday through Sunday off. He didn’t mind it too much, especially if it took his worries off of Jason’s well-being.

Once they stepped foot in Camp Jupiter that Spring Break weekend, Nico’s slumped in his seat, sighing.

“Everything okay?” Jason asked as they drove through the dirt road and over the bridge of Little Tiber.

“Just nice to be back here, away from monsters and shit.”

“Still worried about me, huh?”

“Can’t help it. But I won’t bring it up again, at least not for a while.

“I’m not annoyed or anything; touched, actually, that you care so much about me.” Jason turned into the residential acres, their villa (or more like Nico’s now since Jason was no longer Pontifex Maximus) standing strong in the distance. “Just don’t want it to plague your mind or anything.” 

“Yeah,” huffed Nico, “I’ll try not to think about it, at least not for the weekend. We’re here to relax and spend time with everybody.”

Once parked in the street, Jason unloaded their weekend bags and Nico opened the door to the villa. It smelled slightly dusty, but he didn’t feel like cleaning when they were only going to be there for a couple of days. 

When on the second floor, it’s then he realized a problem: Jason didn’t have his furniture anymore in his own room, or at least not a bed. Nico supposed he could sleep in the guest room, or even share his own bed. 

He brought up the topic once they walked into the still dark and dreary minimalist bedroom. 

“It’s just like back home,” Jason replied, “so I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.”

“Yeah, but I’m sure our friends will just barge in whenever. I was asking more like, if you mind that they might catch us asleep.”

“Do _you_ mind?”

Nico set his bag on the dresser. “No, not really. Considering they’ll all probably be relieved once we tell them we’re together, accidentally seeing us cuddling might not be a big deal.”

“Then it’s decided: we’re sharing.” Jason dropped his bag near the nightstand before flopping onto the bed. “Driving is convenient,” he sighed, “but it’s tiring. That’s another thing I forgot to mention during the lessons.” 

“I kinda figured as much. Concentrating for so long and keeping your foot on the pedal, always needing to be aware of your surroundings?” Nico flopped down next to him. “Sounds draining.”

“Mm.” Jason tugged him to his right side, an arm encircling his waist. “But the destination is the reward, and now I can nap,” he kissed Nico’s cheek, “next to you for a couple of hours.”

Nico smiled, brushing Jason’s bangs back. “As much as I’d like that, I’m sure our friends wanna see us, if the sentries haven’t already told them we’re here.”

“They can wait.” He toed off his shoes and curled up around Nico, closing his eyes. “Cuddling with you is more important.” 

“Oh really now?”

“Always.”

Napping wasn’t a bluff, since Jason didn’t say another word and fell asleep promptly after. Nico’s fingers slid to the back of his head, gently massaging his scalp. Jason hummed, burying his nose to Nico’s neck, pulling him closer. With a smile, Nico kissed the top of his head, and rubbed soothing circles along his boyfriend’s back.

Once he started snoring, Nico squeezed away from Jason’s embrace and headed downstairs. The kitchen was left as is, though with far less cooking utensils, most of them having gone to the apartment. That didn’t leave many dinner options, though eating out wasn’t such a big deal when they cooked almost every day of the week back home.

A knock at the door broke Nico’s train of thought. He had a feeling he knew who it’d be, and sure enough, Hazel was standing there in her praetor’s robes. 

“You’re here, finally!” She brought him into a tight hug. “Once I was told you guys passed the tunnel, I tried to finish my work as soon as possible!”

Nico chuckled, hugging her back. “You don’t have to drop everything for me.” 

“Yes I do!” Hazel pulled him along to the kitchen where she sat next to him at the island counter. “So?” She gave his hands a light squeeze. “Tell me what happened!”

“Hmm,” he smirked, “do you really wanna know?” 

With a light and playful repetitive slap to his knee, Hazel answered, “Don’t tease me, Nico. I’ve been dying ever since I found out! It’s been hard keeping this secret all to myself.”

“Shouldn’t we tell everyone once we all hang out?”

“I don’t mind hearing it a second time.”

Nico chuckled. “I think I’ll wait until everyone’s gathered together.”

“Oh, that’s not fair!” Hazel pouted. “I’ll buy you dinner—both you and Jason dinner, if you guys tell me tonight! Tomorrow we’re all going to have lunch in New Rome; I told everyone you were coming for Spring Break weekend. But I still want to be the first one to hear it!”

“Well, I guess when you’re trying to bribe me with free food, how can I say no to my baby sister?”

Hazel giggled. “By the way, where’s Jason?” 

“Taking a nap upstairs in our room.” 

“Oh, so now it’s ‘ _our_ ’ room?”

A blush burned on his cheeks. “Okay, if I’m gonna tell you what happened at dinner, you can’t tease me.” 

“But then I wouldn’t be much of a sister if I didn’t, right?”

He pouted, but relented, “You can’t tease me until tomorrow.”

“Alright, deal.”

Meanwhile Jason was napping, Nico asked Hazel how her praetor position was going. She explained it was a lot of paperwork, and a lot more physical training, but Frank was a big help, and the legionnaires respected her. She didn’t like the senate meetings, but giving input into the welfare of the community made her feel important, and proud of how far she’s come since being revived.

“Some people still don’t trust me entirely,” she admitted. “One seat in the senate challenges everything I bring up, so I have to work twice as hard to convince him or at least help him understand my point of view. I guess being Pluto’s daughter will do that. Or, it’s more like they’re afraid of me still, maybe. Hard to tell sometimes.”

Nico took her hand, patting it gently. “It’s never going to go away, the prejudice.”

“I know.” Hazel sighed. “When I was brought back to this modern time, I couldn’t believe how much things have changed. It wasn’t illegal anymore for interracial couples to be together, and more people like me were lawyers and doctors and engineers and all those other things—and everyone could go to whatever school they wanted. I almost cried when it all sunk in.”

She traced Nico’s knuckles, spaced out as she stared aimlessly over his shoulder. “It was awful back in my time. Thankfully here I never experienced ridicule or nasty comments because of my skin. But…”

“People still judge you anyway, because of our dad.” 

“Yeah.” Hazel focused on their hands. “I’ll never escape it, one way or another. It’s better now, definitely, but I just don’t understand why it exists at all.”

“I don’t either.” 

And he really didn’t. He supposed it wasn’t so bad being stuck in the Lotus Hotel for so long. At least there, people left him alone. From what he knew of Ignatius’ studies, prejudice and racism were rampant since the country started to form. Italian and Irish people weren’t even considered ‘white’ for a period, whatever the hell that meant. Regardless, he still wouldn’t have been able to say he ever experienced things as horrible as Hazel did back in her time. Nobody knew he was gay then, not that he ever wanted that information to get out in the first place. 

Now here in the demigod world, while people respected her, she still faced hurdles all because of who her father was. At least in that, Nico could relate. Having prejudice in common as siblings though was something he’d gladly give up in a heartbeat.

Before he could move the topic to something less melancholic, Jason walked into the kitchen with his hair a mess. 

“Oh, hey Hazel,” he greeted.

She smiled at the sight of him. “Hey Jason. Sleep well?”

“I’ll sleep better tonight, but I do feel a little more rested.”

“Hazel said she’ll treat us to dinner,” Nico said. “But under the condition we tell her how we became a thing.”

Jason cleared his throat, the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks. “O-Oh. That’s right. You wanted to know when we got here.”

“Of course!” She hopped off her stool and tugged Nico to stand. “Let’s go right now! There’s this cute little diner Frank and I eat at sometimes.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind treating?” asked Nico when they piled into Jason’s car.

“Nope. I offered, and I don’t get a lot of time with you anyway.”

That’s how the three of them spent the remainder of their evening. Hazel didn’t stop smiling the entire time as Nico and Jason took turns telling her how they came together. Only when their food arrived at the table did she stop, though in between bites she’d still smile to herself.

By the time their dessert came, she was the happiest Nico had ever seen her. 

“Your first date sounds so nice,” she cooed, taking a bite of her chocolate cake. “Oh, I can’t believe this is real. Jason, did you know that if I ever wanted—”

“ _No_ ,” Nico quickly cut in. “It’s okay, you don’t need to tell him that.”

“But I do; he needs to know it so my shovel talk sounds less ominous.”

Jason glanced between them, seemingly confused. Nico grunted and slid further down his booth seat, crossing his arms. Hazel chuckled. “Stop pouting you baby.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“What I was going to say,” she looked to Jason, “is that sometimes I thought about the type of guy I’d want for Nico. I know it sounds silly, because only moms care about that kind of thing, but I couldn’t help it. And I wanted somebody kind and gentle and supportive for him, somebody friendly and understanding. And you’re all those things, Jason, and more. That’s why I’m so happy, because my prayers were answered after all this time.”

Nico ran a hand down his face, sliding further down his seat. “Oh my gods, Hazel.” 

“It’s true!” She grinned, peeking over the table. “And come up from under there. I can see your blush a mile away so there’s no use hiding it.”

He frowned as he adjusted himself upright, glaring at his slice of half-eaten pie. Jason smiled bashfully, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. 

“That’s pretty high praise. I don’t know if I deserve it.”

“Yes you do,” Nico quickly said. “I trust Hazel’s judgement, and as embarrassing as it is,” he glanced up at his sister, and then back to his plate, “I’m glad she approves of my, um,” his cheeks burned hotter, “m-my boyfriend. So, thanks, Haze.”

“Aww, you’re welcome Nico!” She took another bite of her cake before adding, “Like I keep saying, I only want the best for you—for the both of you. And after all this running around each other since like, a long time ago, it’s a pleasant relief to see something finally happened!”

Hazel pointed her fork in Jason’s direction. “But! You better treat my brother right, or you’ll have to answer to me, okay?” 

“Don’t worry; I’d rather die than make Nico unhappy.”

“Well neither of us want that, so just promise to be a good friend and boyfriend to him, and you don’t have to worry about me, alright?” 

“I promise.”

Jason took Nico’s hand under the table, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Nico smiled to himself, knowing Jason meant what he said, that he’d try to be the best boyfriend possible. He didn’t have confidence in himself as a good anything, but for Jason, Nico would give a hundred percent and return all the kindness and comfort he’d received from him since that fateful day in Split. 

  
* * * * *  
  


Hazel’s shovel talk wasn’t as bad as Jason originally feared, but he couldn’t be sure she said all she wanted to say. Nico was there after all, and maybe she wanted to save the real talk when she got a chance alone with Jason. It was something he dreaded, but put at the back of his mind.

After all, the real horror was the next day, when all his friends gathered together for lunch. They decided to eat at the restaurant in the New Roman bathhouse overlooking the atrium. Nico had been nervous to even leave the villa, no doubt stressing over the embarrassment that was to come. Jason couldn’t say he felt any different. 

Sure, his friends would undoubtedly support their relationship, but he really wasn’t looking forward to all the ‘I told you so’s and potential innuendos from Leo or Percy. Maybe even Piper. Reyna, Calypso, and Annabeth were there though, so he supposed it should be okay. He could count on them to keep the discussion civil. 

Jason sat beside Nico, who was wedged comfortably next to Hazel. Reyna was on Jason’s other side. Knowing neither of them would say anything, Jason held Nico’s hand again under the table, just like he did yesterday. Nico entwined their fingers, his palms a little sweaty. Jason gave his hand a light squeeze, hoping the gesture would calm him down somewhat. 

Hazel smiled at them, but otherwise said nothing. Reyna apparently didn’t notice.

The day was sunny and the atmosphere serene, distant laughter from the pool area faint in the background. It was pleasantly noisy once they got their appetizers of stuffed mushrooms, calamari, and mozzarella sticks on large platters, enough for all of them to share.

Everyone spoke about what they had done since the wedding. Percy and Annabeth were still stressing over college work, though they already planned their honeymoon for the summer in the middle of June. They were going to Hawaii under recommendation from Reyna. Leo told them about his own college work at CalTech, saying the classes were intense but he loved all the complexities involved in his studies, and his access to the labs. Calypso still didn’t know what she wanted to do, but she was having fun taking artsy classes at the local community college, like culinary or flower arranging courses.

Reyna and Piper were living together in an apartment in Los Angeles. Piper attended a cosmetology school, and Reyna was busy taking as many classes as she could at a community college. Her goal was to transfer over to a university that offered courses in criminal law or business. She mentioned it was also partially to spend as much time with Piper as possible before that happened, and because she still wasn’t sure exactly where she wanted to go with her future. They both worked part time to pay for school, but still managed to find leisure hours to go on dates.

Frank looked tired, and Jason would think he was an actual god if he wasn’t. Praetorian duties were draining, but he mentioned Hazel was a big help. They didn’t get to date much for that reason, but spent time together anyway at work, so it wasn’t a huge loss. Hazel said on their next vacation, whenever that was, they wanted to take a trip somewhere, though they still haven’t decided the destination.

“You could join us on our honeymoon in Hawaii!” Percy suggested.

“Um,” Frank started, “I’m sure Annabeth would want you all to herself. You guys are newlyweds after all. That defeats the point of a honeymoon if you bring friends.”

“Frank is right.” Annabeth lightly slapped Percy upside the head. “We’re supposed to go _together_ , not as a tour group, Seaweed Brain.”

“Hey, they could share our hotel, but do things on their own. I wasn’t saying we should bring them along when we go exploring!”

“That’s okay, but thanks for offering,” Hazel said. “You two go have a romantic fun time. Frank and I will figure something else out.”

“Hawaii is beautiful,” Reyna commented, “so I would suggest it to anyone.” She turned to Jason, and asked, “You two have been awfully quiet. What have you and Nico been doing lately?” 

Jason swallowed. “Uh, well we haven’t been doing much. I’ve just been working and doing my school stuff.”

“I got a job at a supermarket,” Nico added. “Passed the high school senior exam Ignatius gave me, and now I’m working on the college entrance one. Also, Jason’s teaching me how to drive, but that’s a lost cause.”

“No it’s not, Neeks. You’ll get the hang of it soon.”

“Well let’s not go to the mall to practice anymore, especially if we’ll be attacked again by a cluster of empousai.”

“You were attacked?” Hazel asked, a hint of concern in her voice. “What happened?”

Nico shrugged. “We weren’t paying attention. I think we got too relaxed with our ‘normal’ lifestyle that we failed to see through the Mist. The empousai were disguised as waitresses in one of the restaurants at the mall.”

“But we took care of them,” Jason assured, “without anything bad happening.”

“Well, some people’s cars were banged up or scorched, but yeah. Other than a few cuts and bruises, we lived.”

“Reyna and I fought a harpy a few weeks ago.” Piper took a sip of her lemonade. “I don’t know what her deal was, but we were able to get through it just fine.”

“Her charmspeak is quite valuable.” Reyna smiled at her. “But I would’ve filleted that creature into a chicken dinner anyway since she tried to attack you first.”

“That’s so sweet of you to say,” Piper replied with a giggle. She kissed Reyna on the cheek. “My girlfriend slaying monsters all for me is strangely romantic.”

“You’re weird,” Leo piped. “First you like to see dudes duking it out all bloody and shit with teeth everywhere, and now you think beheading monsters is romantic.”

“And you’re an oddball yourself, knucklehead.” She tapped him lightly on the forehead with the base of her palm.

Leo stuck his tongue out at her, then dipped a few calamari pieces into the sauce. “So,” he turned to Jason, “you’ve been okay since breaking up with Troy?” 

During the wedding, the topic of his ex-boyfriend had come up while they were preparing for the big day. Everyone wondered why Jason didn’t bring him, and that’s when he mentioned they were over. (He made sure to leave out anything that would embarrass Nico.) Leo had a few good ideas as to why, but didn’t say them in front of everyone else. Jason did tell him later that it was because of his obvious feelings for a certain son of Hades.

Unsurprisingly, Leo called him an idiot and urged him to just ask out Nico already because, “Dude, I’m dying here waiting for you to grow the balls to do it. It’s been two years; that’s _enough._ ” 

He didn’t need to ask his other friends to know they were thinking the same thing, Thalia included.

Well, that would make their big news even larger. Jason just hoped they’d go easy on him once the confession left his mouth.

“I’m over him,” he replied. “Wasn’t expecting to be dumped so soon after we got together, but that’s in the past. Still a little upset at how we broke up, but otherwise I’m okay.” 

“Good. Never liked the guy, and now I know why.”

“Troy wasn’t horrible, honestly. He was a good boyfriend; we just weren’t on the same wavelength, I guess.”

Leo looked between him and Nico, though he didn’t say anything. Hazel smiled to herself, but tried to hide it by wiping her mouth with a napkin. Reyna shook her head slightly, as if she knew why, but kept quiet. As for Piper, she rolled her eyes that echoed, ‘No shit dumbass, because you love Nico.’ The others said nothing, instead focusing on their appetizers.

“Well,” Leo started, “let’s just hope the next person you get with is more ‘connected’ with you. And if not, I’ll come over and kick their ass.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“As your best bud, yeah I do.”

Nico squeezed Jason’s hand tighter, then let go. “Actually,” Nico began, “you won’t win that fight, if it were true,” he snuck Jason a quick glance before focusing ahead again, “that Jason’s next partner wasn’t more connected with him.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, leaning on the table with his forearm. “Says who? I’m not all muscles like Cap or General Baby Face,” Frank shot him a look, “but it’s brains over brawn, and I’ve got a lot of the former.” 

“I meant that you won’t win, because this said next partner, is me.”

Jason wished he brought his camera, because the shock on Leo’s face was priceless. Everyone else at the table (minus Hazel who bit her lip to stop from smiling) looked just as surprised. Percy even paused his fork midway to his mouth where a stuffed mushroom dangled.

Though Nico’s face was stoically calm, his fists were balled up in his lap, knuckles going white. Jason had to wonder how much courage it took for him to be the one to admit it. He supposed Nico was trying his best to trust everyone to handle the news well.

“And,” Nico added, before anyone had the chance to comment, “I feel comfortable admitting that I’m a lot more connected with Jason than Troy has ever been, or Piper.” He gave a quick glance to her, before looking down at his plate. “Sorry. No offense.” 

“None taken,” she said slowly, as if still trying to process the situation.

“Uh,” Jason cleared his throat. He took one of Nico’s fists and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles. His hand relaxed, and Jason brought it up to the surface, “what Nico means is that we—” 

“ _Holy shit_ , are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” Leo shot up from his seat, lunging over the table. With both palms flat against the surface, he exclaimed, “It finally fucking happened?! After waiting a million years?! Don’t bait me like this! I’ll never forgive either of you!”

“Leo,” Calypso pulled him back into his seat, “shush!” 

“Calie, ever since this whole ring around the rosy bullshit started between them two, I’ve been waiting for them to say something!” He tugged at his hair. “It was aggravating seeing it and them not doing anything about it! I was gonna lose my fucking _mind._ ” 

“I agree with Leo,” Piper said. “If this is a joke, Jason, I’m gonna pinch you. Really hard.”

“It’s not a joke,” he assured. Taking Nico’s hand and entwining their fingers, he continued, “we um, we’ve been dating since February. So, a couple of weeks. Maybe two or three?” 

“Fucking _finally_ ,” Reyna sighed, holding her head with a hand. “I have been praying you two would grow balls big enough to date already.”

Percy resumed eating his stuffed mushrooms. “So that means I win the bet, right?”

Nico shot him a look. “What bet?”

Annabeth groaned, mumbled something under her breath only Percy heard. “What, Annie? Travis and Connor changed the betting pool! I couldn’t pass it up after I found out Jason’s bi and that he’s super close to Nico!”

“You’re still an idiot,” she replied.

“Oh my gods,” Nico covered his face, “that shit is still going? We haven’t been to camp in almost a _year._ ”

“Man, Apollo’s gonna make bank.” Leo sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. “He called it. Exact timing and everything.”

“Apollo is a cheater!” Percy shot back. “He’s a god who knows the future! He shouldn’t have been playing! And he doesn’t need money when he can just poof things up!”

“Don’t tell me you’re in on this too, Leo,” Jason said in a stern tone.

Leo put a hand to his chest. “I, your best friend, would never bet on your love life. Although I was tempted a few times.” 

“ _Leo._ ”

“Ignore them.” Piper shooed her hand in their direction, and grinned wide. “So? Aren’t you gonna tell us how it happened?”

“Oh look, our food’s here.” Nico pointed to the waiters who brought over their lunch platters. “Guess that’ll have to be for another day.” 

“No!” cried Piper. “C’mon, you can’t drop that news and then not follow up!” She smashed her face into Reyna’s shoulder, who only patted her head. Hazel giggled to herself, probably content that she didn’t get to experience the agony of having the details of the big news omitted from her.

Jason ignored any questions from his friends until he was well through his food. Nico apparently ran out of energy to talk, as he focused on his meal without looking up at anyone. It was when their dessert came did Jason finally find the will to confess how it all started.

He told them about Disneyland, and Nico cut in to talk about the two weeks of awkward silence. Jason was going to stop him, but Nico reasoned he needed to talk about his own fault in the whole thing. He explained he was scared because he really liked Jason and didn’t want to mess up, but their friends assured him he wouldn’t. (Or if he did, Leo and Piper would kick his ass and that was apparently enough of an incentive for Nico to try.) 

Not wanting Nico to feel pressured, Jason tried to tell him they were only joking, but Leo and Piper responded that they’d kick his ass too if he fucked up with Nico.

“We’re all going to kick both of your asses if you two pull some stupid shit to mess this up.”

“Last I knew, _I_ was the one dating Nico, not you guys.”

“Yeah, but,” Piper pointed to them, “apparently you two have had private conversations with most of us at some point about your very obvious feelings. If you don’t communicate more, then things are gonna go south. Fast. Please, do everyone a favor— _especially_ yourselves, and like, talk? A lot? If you’re unsure of something, then just talk it out with each other. And I’m here to help too.” 

“As am I.” Reyna folded her hands together on the table. “I’ve been holding back a lot considering I’m apparently the main confidant for you both. I was dying on the inside out of sheer frustration every time you two confided in me something that could have _very easily_ been solved by just talking it out together.”

“While we’re happy all of you are happy,” Nico started, “I didn’t think we’d get a scolding, of all things, once we shared.”

“It’s more like we’ve been watching from the sidelines and got tired,” clarified Leo. “I think the only one who was spared from this was Baby Face, and maybe Aquaman and Einstein. But the rest of us had to watch you guys dance around each other for _two years._ ”

“Let the two year thing go already.” 

“That’s a long-ass time to be watching your best friend and the dude he’s crushing on pretend like nothing is there. Cap even told me that you were _straight_ when he confessed to me that he liked you.”

“Because he was respecting that maybe, I didn’t want anyone to know I was gay until I was ready to come out?”

“Well it makes sense _now._ ”

“I think the most important thing, is that they’re together at last.” Hazel put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I was the first one to find out.”

She said it with no ounce of shame, that Jason had to wonder if she did it on purpose.

Leo gasped, turning to Jason. “You told her but not me?! Or even Beauty Queen?”

“She found out on accident,” Nico quickly said. “We weren’t expecting her to call us through IM, but it happened and that’s that.” 

“Oh, crap. Did she interrupt you guys doing something _naughty?_ ”

“If that were true, I’d kick my own ass. Hazel doesn’t need to see those kinds of things. We weren’t doing anything _sexual_ ,” Nico defended, “just kissing. And no, you can’t ask for any more details. Just know that our first date was sorta awkward.” 

“Very awkward,” Jason corrected. 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Very awkward, because the two of us weren’t sure what to do. There was always this unspoken thing between us, ever since we got close as friends. Actually admitting what it was and doing something about it took a lot out of us. But by the end of the night, the weight was gone, and we became boyfriends. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It is, Ghostbuster. Like I know it’s just ‘cause you’re feeling embarrassed or some shit, and I don’t know if _you_ know that all of us are your friends too, not just Cap’s. But we really are happy for you both. You’re part of the group now, and you can’t escape.”

“I don’t know whether that’s heartwarming or threatening.”

“Both.” Leo grinned. “Now you’re _officially_  admitted in our little circle since you’re a couple, like the rest of us.” He looked over Nico’s shoulder. “And there’s one other thing.” 

The waiter brought an extra plate of a molten brownie, one candle lit on the top. “I was told it was somebody’s birthday at this table?”

Leo pointed to Nico. “Right here. Super belated birthday, but it still counts.”

Nico went wide-eyed when the waiter set the plate in front of him. “ _Valdez_.”

“Hey, Cinnamon Roll was the one who planned this, not me.”

“Oh, I told you Nico that we were going to celebrate your birthday when you came up here!” Hazel patted his cheek. “We’ll sing you Happy Birthday low enough so everyone doesn’t stare this way. There’s presents waiting for you at your villa too.”

“Please tell me you didn’t break into my house just to put them there.”

She giggled. “You’re so silly, brother.”

And so Nico sat there pouting, as everyone sung him Happy Birthday. Jason chuckled to himself, rubbing small circles along his back. Nico relaxed before blowing out the candle. He cut the brownie in half and gave one piece to Jason. The second was for everyone else to share. Percy and Leo complained, to which Nico answered, “Jace is my boyfriend and you embarrassed us both after we shared our big news, so tough shit.”

“You two already had dessert anyway,” Annabeth pointed out.

“But that doesn’t mean we don’t have room for more,” retorted Percy.

“Sorry, Perce.” Jason took a forkful of brownie, “It’s Nico’s birthday, and whatever he says, goes,” and stuffed it in his mouth, making sure to hum about how delicious it was. Percy deflated on the table and Leo threw his hands up.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the villa where Nico opened his presents in front of everyone. He got practical gifts, which he didn’t mind as he had no use for fancier things. Everyone couldn’t stay for long, particularly Hazel and Frank. They had to get back to Camp Jupiter, and both Percy and Annabeth since they had a class project to work on. 

Leo and Calypso left shortly after that, as they wanted to give the new lovebirds their private time. Reyna and Piper both expected the new couple to give them more details on their own time, but left them alone after helping clean up, possibly to spend time together themselves. 

“It’s not even seven yet and I’m exhausted,” Nico complained, slumping onto the couch. They only had the larger one in the living room, as the smaller piece was picked for the apartment back in Ocean Vert.

“Wanna nap upstairs?” offered Jason. 

“No, then I can’t fall asleep later.” He paused, patting the spot next to him. Jason sat down, and like a cat, Nico draped himself over his lap, using one of the couch cushions as a pillow. “They took the news well.”

“I knew they would. But they weren’t joking when they said they’ll tease us now.”

“A small price to pay. Too bad I don’t scare Leo anymore.”

“I don’t think anyone in our group is scared of you.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“What do you think it is?”

Nico shrugged. “It’s just weird, is all. Having family who can’t wait to see me, friends who laugh with me, and a boyfriend who’s always thinking about me…,” he looked up at Jason, “it’s just something I’m not used to yet. But I can’t say that it’s bad.”

Jason ran his fingers through Nico’s hair. “No, it’s not. Does it make you happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s good.”

“But just because something makes you happy doesn’t mean it’s always good. Like, serial killers obviously enjoy murder, and that’s not good.” 

“Okay but,” Jason smiled, “ _your_ happiness doesn’t infringe on the rights of other people.” He bent down and kissed Nico’s forehead. “And all of us like seeing you happy. You have a beautiful smile, and it’s a blessing whenever it shows.” 

“Gods, oh my gods.” Nico covered his face with his hands, laughing. “Why do you always get like this when we’re alone?”

“You like it.”

“I do, fuck.” Nico leaned up on his forearms, pecking Jason’s lips. “But someday I’ll get you back, and you’ll be the one tomato red.”

“We’ll see.” 

“Ass.” Nico kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck. Jason lifted him to sit in his lap, hugging him close.

Feeling Nico’s warm body beneath his hands, it was moments like these where Jason wanted to whisper those three powerful words in his ear. But the timing still wasn’t right. They’d only been dating for a little over a month, and haven’t even gone on many dates at that. He didn’t want to sound desperate or clingy, but the love he had for him always threatened to burst right out of his chest any time he got to revel in his company.

Someday soon he’d pour out the entirety of his heart. Right now, he was happy just holding Nico, and sharing in the blissful comfort of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/76056003529) for chapter title.]
> 
> Jason's driving experiences are based off of my own. More than a handful of people on the road don't know _how to use their turn signal_ and it makes me LIVID.
> 
> But anyway--some more fluff for everyone! Too much of it could suffocate however, so I started to sprinkle in some action and angst. No, this isn't a random writing choice either. :)
> 
> Next chapter will be yet another fluffy installment, but then it starts to float away little by little....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	82. Jaaneman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jaaneman**  
>  [jahn·eh·MAHN] _Persian, Hindi_  
>  (n.)(phr.) lit. "soul of me"; gender-neutral word for sweetheart or darling

**The story so far…**  

Jason gives Nico driving lessons in the mall parking lot, only to later be attacked by four empousai. Frustrated and worried about Jason’s already shortened lifespan, Nico fights the monsters tooth and nail, ultimately winning the battle. Jason tries to reason with him afterward when he sees how concerned Nico is, and promises to try his best to stay alive, if only for him. They go to New Rome during the Spring Break weekend, which is when all their friends find out their new relationship. Their reactions are a mix of relief and joy, but they warn both Jason and Nico not to fuck up, otherwise they have an ass kicking coming to them. While somewhat embarrassed and surprised at their scolding, Nico is content that everyone is happy for him and Jason.

**Onward.**

* * *

The unfortunate thing about staying in New Rome was the Senate.

Once they found out Jason was here, they called him for input on a few issues, despite his protests that he retired his honorary title. Hazel and Frank both apologized, but Jason gave in and said his financial aid was coming from the courtesy of the New Roman bank, so it was the least he could do.

Nico, however, wasn’t all too happy.

He really hoped they could spend a relaxing weekend away from any responsibilities. Especially Jason. He really needed to rest, but he promised that when he got back, they could go on a date somewhere, like at the movie theater.

Meanwhile Jason was busy in the long-ass meetings, Nico explored New Rome for something to do. While it was the weekend, he didn’t want to bother any of his friends, knowing they were all hanging out with their own girlfriend or boyfriend. Wandering alone wasn’t ideal, but he figured he ought to find a place he and Jason could go later for their date.

And that’s how he bumped into Will near a tea shop. 

“Nico!” He waved from a table outside. From the looks of things, he was alone.

_Don’t pay him any attention, di Angelo; just keep on walking. Maybe he’ll get discouraged and stay there._

Will jogged up to him from behind. Today, apparently, wanted to force human interaction on him. “Nico, hey!”

_Fuck. Here we go._

He dragged his eyes to acknowledge his company, “Will,” and then kept on walking. 

“Oh c’mon! Don’t be like that. I know you think I’m annoying—” 

“At least you’re aware.”

“—but it really is nice to see you.”

Nico said nothing, and kept a steady pace. Will remained at his side though, smiling. “Since you won’t talk, I will.”

“I’m not interested.”

Sighing, Will began, “Jake’s at the university doing extra work today at the labs, so I came out here just to find something to do. I know I’m the last person you probably ever wanna hang out with, but I’m still serious about wanting to be your friend.” 

Nico gave him a glance. Will wasn’t smiling, though he didn’t look disappointed either. More curious, or hopeful. He supposed Will was trying to be better, and everything that happened between them wasn’t entirely his fault. Will also did sort of defend him from Blake, and kept his promise in having the cabin furniture moved to the apartment. Thinking about what Reyna had said last summer, he felt a mild pinch of guilt.

Huffing, Nico replied, “Does that tea shop you were at have anything good to eat?”

Will beamed, “It have a pretty good menu, yeah,” leading him back the way they came.

They got a table near an open window next to a planter of small flowers. Nico sipped on his flavored tea while Will took bites from a sandwich and his own beverage. In between, he talked about how he was doing, that he lived in New Rome now with Jake at the dorms. The medical program at the university was top notch, and it was nice not to be in charge of all his brothers and sisters for once—and to be as far away from Apollo as possible. He’s also been able to relax and finally get time alone with Jake, whether to just cuddle watching movies on a laptop, or finally have sex without being interrupted. 

“I didn’t need to know that, thanks,” replied Nico, loudly sipping from his straw.

“Well it’s out there now,” countered Will. “The Stoll brothers are also here, so I can’t say it’s always been super peaceful, especially at the parties.”

“Shouldn’t you be focusing on your schoolwork?”

“I do, but damn I want to have some fun too with my friends. I’ve made a lot of new ones, mostly from my major. I do miss my friends who are still at Half-Blood, but I met up with Miranda again, and Lou Ellen also decided to come to New Rome, so it’s nice.”

He took another bite of his sandwich. “Blake’s still punished, and honestly he’s lucky as hell that Dad didn’t have him banished from the camps. Or like, turned him into some kinda animal. Solitary confinement can have mental consequences though. I feel a little sorry for him, but he went overboard in how he treated both you and Jason. He only brought this upon himself.” 

Will paused, then continued, “My dad tried to explain to Emma and April about what happened, and he also made a formal announcement to all the campers. He didn’t mention names, but I think people suspected it had something to do with you. He said ‘any further saturated prejudice will be punished relatively’, because demigods are supposed to be on the same side, both in war and in camaraderie, not try to smear each other into being uncomfortable in what’s supposed to be their home.”

At the mention of Emma and April, Nico looked away. He focused on the ice cubes melting at the bottom of his cup, Will’s stare concentrated on him. 

“I said something similar to my own cabin. Told everyone what Blake did, and explained about what happened in the war. Mentioned Octavian and the kind of person he was. They didn’t fully believe me, but Dad stepped in to help, and nobody questioned it, seeing as how he’s the god of truth and all.”

Nico glanced up at him, then back at the ice cubes. “You really did that?”

“Yeah. It’s not right that it happened to you. If you hadn’t done what you did, we’d all be dead.” 

“…Thanks.”

Will smiled. “No problem. Like I said, I consider you my friend, and so I’ll defend you. That, plus I still feel bad about how I treated you when we were together.” 

For a while there was silence. Nico lightly scraped his nail against the grooves of the tea container’s top rim. “About that,” he started. “I know it wasn’t entirely your fault.”

“It’s okay; you’ve told me already.” 

“No, it’s not okay.” He swirled the straw around, the ice cubes clinking together dully in whatever liquid was left. “You are still annoying, I’ll admit. But I’ve had more time to cool down, to let everything that happened sink in. And spending more time with Jason, it helped piece together some stuff.”

With a light sigh, Nico continued, “The way you treated me was shitty, but I wasn’t any better. I was paying more attention to Jason, and liked spending time with him more than you. In that way, you were more patient than most people would’ve been. I just—I didn’t feel pressured when I was around Jason, but I still should’ve talked to you about what was bothering me. About a lot of things, actually. That time under the tree was when I realized how much I liked him. It took me a while to admit it, but that’s the moment it happened.” 

“Is that when you stopped liking me?”

Nico shook his head. “I think I stopped before that, when you got pissed at me for wanting to celebrate Jason’s birthday and accidentally forgetting to hang out with you. It felt like you were my babysitter. The spark was gone, and though I didn’t realize it at the time, it only made me want to be around Jason more. He makes me feel safe and respected, and at that point in my relationship with you, I didn’t feel comfortable with the way you were treating me. I just thought I’d never get another boyfriend considering who I am, so I should just put up with it and feel grateful.” 

“Gods, why didn’t you tell me this before?” Will held his head in his hands. “I feel even _shittier_ now.”

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad; I’m only being honest. Late, yeah, so I don’t know how much of it counts.” 

“Still counts, Nico. And I’m so sorry that you were feeling uncomfortable—that you felt like I wasn’t respecting you anymore and I was being your babysitter. I never meant for that to happen.” 

“I know.”

Will sighed, shaking his head. “But I shouldn’t have gotten jealous. I should’ve been more honest too, and listened to you instead of trying to shut you up because I thought you didn’t know any better.” 

He fiddled with a napkin in his hands. “My friends all gave me an earful about it when I asked them in depth why each of them broke up with me. Even before I got with Jake, he said I need to listen more, not just to him, but to my other friends and my family, and try to look at things from all sides. The chat I had with my dad a while back woke me up too. I realized that you were right, that I need to look at myself first before I start judging other people and trying to tell them how to live.” 

“You’ll get there. I mean, if you’re trying to mend things with me, and Jake’s with you and all your friends still want to keep the friendship going, that can only mean something good, right? They obviously still like you even if you’re kind of an asshole. But, I can’t say I wasn’t one either.” 

Nico took another sip of his drink. “After we broke up, I was afraid of my feelings for Jason, and I made decisions that almost permanently ruined what we had.”

“Makes sense. I remember he was moody when he came back to camp that one time.” 

“…Yeah, that was my fault. I said things to him, things that weren’t true, all because of my feelings. I thought about what you said, that he might actually like me more than a friend, and I sorta panicked. Obviously we resolved it, but never again will I make a mistake like that.”

Will only nodded in response, taking another bite of his sandwich. He gave a slight smile as he chewed. Nico picked at his nails, swallowing. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say,” he started, “is that I’m sorry, Will. Looking back, I would’ve felt shitty too if a boyfriend of mine wanted to hang out more with his best friend, a person who seemed more like a boyfriend than the _actual_ boyfriend. It was my fault too you and I broke up. I wasn’t being fair, and I wasn’t always honest. You were jealous, and unknowingly manipulative. But you learned from it, and you want to change. And I see that you’re trying.”

Nico paused. “I’m sorry I wasn’t as good of a boyfriend as I could’ve been. While I’m still not ready to be around you as a friend…,” he looked up at Will, “we can be acquaintances. And I, um, I guess that, at the same time, I also forgive you. Finally. Or mostly anyway. I’m still a little sore about the whole thing, but, I believe that you’re being sincere with me, and it’s not just guilt. So, yeah. You’re forgiven.”

Will beamed, almost blinding him. “Thanks, Nico. I was your first relationship, so I understand a lot of things were new. Well, _now_ I do anyway. I shouldn’t have been so pushy, and I should’ve been more respectful of your feelings and boundaries instead of just generalizing stuff. And just—I should’ve been better about whole lot of other things. I forgive you, too.” 

“You don’t have to.”

“But I do. Yeah, okay, you fucked up, but I know it was because you were new to all of this and a little scared. Although I honestly think you should’ve been more trusting that the camp would accept—,” Nico shot him a look; Will cleared his throat, “—y’know what, never mind. The whole Blake thing kinda murders my argument.” 

“No shit.” 

“S-Sorry.” 

Nico shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

Will drummed his fingers on the table. “Uh, so enough about me. Is everything good now with Jason? Since things were rocky between you two for a bit.” 

“Yeah. Like I said, we resolved our issues. Being roommates is nice. Working isn’t, and I hate people even more. There are so many idiots at the supermarket.” Will shook his head with a smile. “But I like working, I guess. Gives me something to do, something that makes my life seem the tiniest bit normal. Jason’s always at school and his own job, so we really only see each other at night, or on weekends.”

“At least you get to hang out.” 

Nico nodded. “It’s nice, yeah. Jason’s nice. Wonderful, even. He took me to Disneyland this year for my birthday. I had… fun.” 

“Lucky! I haven’t been there in years! Man, I wish I had a friend like him who’ll treat me to places like that.” 

“Well,” Nico’s face warmed. He cleared his throat and quickly added, “guess that’s what happens when you have a boyfriend like Jason.”

“Yeah it sure—wait, what?” Will’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. “ _What._ ”

He honestly didn’t know why he said that. An accident, or maybe deep down Nico was so happy that he and Jason were together that he wanted everyone to know. Even Will. 

_When did I get so sappy? Gross. Probably Jason’s fault. The huge dork._  

“What?!” Will exclaimed again. He leaned over the table, face still frozen in shock. “Did it finally happen?! Are you serious?!”

“Gods, what’s the big deal?” 

“What’s the _big deal?!_ Nico!” He laughed, slapping his palms on the table. A few people curiously looked their way. “You and Jason finally stopped being idiots and did something about the very obvious elephant in the room whenever you two were together!”

“Stop shouting!” he hissed in reply. “There’s people around! And don’t call us idiots!” 

“I didn’t mean it like that! I’m just—!” Will laughed again, sitting back down in his seat. “I’ll be able to pay off at least a semester of debt!” 

“ _What?_ ”

Nico glared at him, to which Will clarified, “Eh, I know I said I was never interested in the betting pool. See, the betting pool parameters kept changing, and in the most recent change, Dad convinced me to join. He also convinced a few of his godly pals to join too for some stupid reason. Considering they agreed, I suspected something was up. I placed my own bet just so he’d stop bothering me, but now I have to thank him. I _really_ don’t want to, but seeing as how I’m gonna have a lot of money—” 

“ _SOLACE._ ”

Will held up his hands in defense. “I swear I didn’t think anything would happen after all this time! I’m just as shocked as you! But that’s great that you and Jason are finally together!” He leaned over the table again, though more subtly than last time. “So, have you two fucked yet?” 

Oh for the love of Hades.

“Don’t change the subject!” Nico looked over his shoulder where a couple was looking at them oddly. “Keep your voice down!” 

“I’m not trying to change the subject. I won money, and so did a few other people, and that’s that. There’s nothing more to say. I’m just moving on the conversation.”

“You’re so fucking nosey. I’m leaving.” 

“No! Wait!” Will reached across the table, though Nico’s glare had him reeling back. “I’m sorry!” he apologized in a quieter tone. “I’m not trying to be nosey. I’m genuinely curious, since the time you and I tried, it didn’t go well.” 

“Is sex all you ever think about?”

“I’m offended.” 

“Which means that’s a yes.” 

Sighing, Will replied, “It’s just, well, after we broke up, I felt sleazy thinking about that night. I know I would’ve never forgiven myself if I ever made you feel pressured into it. And since you said Jason makes you feel comfortable, I just thought you two would’ve already slept together.” 

Nico scoffed, crossing his arms. “Well we haven’t,” the thought made his ears warm, “and it’ll probably be a while until we ever do it. We’ve only been together for about a month.” 

“Which is kinda long to go without it nowadays.” 

“It’s not long for me and Jason,” Nico snapped. “And we already talked about it. He said I don’t have to do anything if I’m not comfortable. And why am I even telling you this?”

“Because you go on and on trying to defend yourself, and only dig a deeper hole.” 

“Sounds like you.” 

“I guess. But,” he smiled, “I’m pretty experienced, and I can give you some pointers on sex if you want.” 

Nico narrowed his eyes. “If you’re asking to sleep with me for ‘practice’, you’re going to lose an extra special something in the process of trying.” 

“Gods, _no_ , I didn’t mean it like that! I have a boyfriend! What kind of guy do you take me for?” 

“Do you really want an answer?” 

“…Eh, I’m good.” Will shook his head, clicking his tongue against his teeth. “I only meant that you two are probably gonna go into this blind. Am I wrong?” 

When Nico didn’t reply, Will nodded. “Thought so. Like, think of it as a lucky break. Not only am I experienced, but I’m also a doctor-in-training, so the advice and information I give you will be accurate and in your best interest. So, do you want my help?” 

He really didn’t, if only because Nico didn’t feel like talking about something so intimate with Will. He and Jason could always just research. But the things he’s heard about the internet made him cautious; there were a lot of people on there who talked just to talk instead of acknowledging they knew jack shit. While Will was annoying, he was meticulous when it came to health of all kinds, as far as Nico knew. Considering he wanted everything done with precision and the utmost care when it came to his work, perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to ask him questions. 

“Is your silence a yes?”

Nico propped his elbow up on the table, resting his head against his cheek. Huffing, he reluctantly replied, “I don’t have a lot of options when it comes to these things, and I don’t feel like asking any of my friends. I… know a little bit from that time you and I almost did it, but I don’t know how accurate that information was. So I _guess_ ,” he glanced away, “that yeah, I’ll listen if you have anything to share.” He focused his attention on Will again. “But the moment you stop being helpful and try to tease me or be nasty, that’s it; I’m done.” 

“Promise I won’t do anything of those things,” replied Will with a smile. “But maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here. We can go somewhere else. How about the park? It’s open enough so nobody can hear what we’re saying.” 

“You’re just trying to trick me into hanging out with you all day, aren’t you?” 

“Do you want my help or not?”

Nico growled out a groan. “Fine, whatever.” 

Will finished the last bite of his sandwich and chugged what was left of his tea. “Then let’s go.” He stood up and tossed both things into a nearby trashcan. “Jake will be finished with his lab work in about an hour. I wanna be there when he’s done.” 

Hesitantly, Nico followed him out of the shop. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, he kept Will’s pace as they walked to whatever park he was talking about. Though he _really_ didn’t want to spend this hang out talking about sex, he supposed it was better he got the conversation out of the way.

After all, it’s not like he _didn’t_ want to sleep with Jason. He did; a lot. Maybe then his embarrassing dreams would stop. But a lack of confidence, among other things, made him wonder if they were better off just not doing anything for years. 

It was definitely something he and Jason would have to talk about again. For now, Nico would just have to endure any imagery Will attempted to explain. 

He only hoped Will would keep personal details of his own sexcapades a secret. That was something Nico never wanted to think about, ever. 

_Gods, this is gonna be a long afternoon…._

  
* * * * *  
 

“Again I’m so sorry, Jason,” Hazel apologized. “I didn’t think they’d try to pull you into this meeting.” 

“Yeah. We’ve told them already that you’re retired,” Frank added, “but they still wanted to hear what you had to say.” 

“It’s fine, really.” It actually wasn’t, but Hazel and Frank didn’t have fault in this. Jason knew all too well how frustrating it was dealing with the Senate and their meetings where little actually got done and instead was more of a show of who sounded smarter just because they had the most bullshit in their mouths. 

Nothing of importance actually happened, like he suspected. It was more of a check-in with new policies they had implemented last time, things that Jason had no knowledge of and thus wasn’t very useful. How was he supposed to know that people were now fined if they parked their cars on curbs? 

“We can treat you to lunch as an apology,” Hazel offered. 

“You really don’t need to. It’s fine, honestly. The Senate knows they can still ask me to come to these meetings once in a while since it was a condition of my loan from New Rome’s bank. But once I pay off that debt, they can’t ask me to do anything anymore. It’s why I hope I get a good job once I finish college.” 

“That sucks,” is all Frank said.

“Well, I can’t afford school on my own. Plus, I have bills to pay and everything else that comes with being an adult. It’s still weird; never thought I’d get this far.” 

Hazel patted his arm. “I don’t think any of us thought we’d live this long either. But that’s the bright side of things.”

Frank nodded. “Now we can only make the best of it.” 

When they came to the fountain plaza in front of the Senate house, Hazel and Frank bid Jason goodbye as they needed to get back to Camp Jupiter. They were starting a new training regimen with Festus that Leo was going to help them with since he was visiting. Jason wished them good luck and told them to keep nectar and ambrosia on hand. 

Seeing as how it was well into the late afternoon, Jason figured he’d go to the market and buy a couple of things he could make for dinner. While the kitchen didn’t have a microwave, toaster oven, or other counter appliances, the stove and fridge were still there. Enough pots and pans should still be there, as he made sure to leave half of everything in case he or Nico ever visited again. 

Browsing through the aisles of the nearest market, he bumped into Piper while looking for a bag of rice. 

“Hey Sparky,” she greeted. “Didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

“Funny, I could say the same, Pipes.” Jason smiled at her. “You don’t cook or bake, so seeing you in a market is kinda weird.” 

She lightly punched his arm. “No, I don’t cook for shit. But Reyna’s at camp helping Hazel and Frank with something. I’m just running errands. She’s gonna make dinner when she gets back, so she asked me to pick up a few things.” 

He eyed the pack of chicken breasts at the bottom of the cart. “Thought you were vegetarian.” 

“I still am, but Reyna’s sacrificed a lot for me. Since we started living together, we’ve mostly eaten food I like, and not what she likes, meaning very little meat or fish. So, I’m buying things I know she likes to eat; wouldn’t be fair otherwise. And anyway, I can just have the side dishes, like rice or vegetables. She always cooks those savory so they’re not boring to eat. Tofu is the meat alternative and I’ll eat it if it’s there, but honestly?” 

Piper glanced around, then whispered, “It tastes like crap.” Jason laughed. “Seriously, it does. Tried a veggie burger once, and immediately ordered a salad. Complained to Reyna about it, and she made me a burger with this huuuge mushroom instead of the usual patty. _That_ one was a lot better.”

“Can’t say I’m a fan of any burger that doesn’t have meat.” 

“Well then mister, guess you’re gonna get clogged arteries.” 

“I would, except I take care of myself and burn it all off at the campus gym.” 

Piper smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure it’s not to impress Nico?”

“N-No, it has nothing to do with that.” While Jason knew he was attractive to Nico, he rarely brought it up. Both when they were friends, and now as boyfriends. It was one of the subtle appreciations Jason had for him. Though he didn’t have any plans to let himself go in the future, it definitely wasn’t for Nico’s viewing pleasure. (Maybe a bonus, though.) 

After all, having a boyfriend would be pointless if Jason died fighting a monster because he decided to stop training in any way he could. 

She chuckled. “Sure, okay. But speaking of Nico, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well I was talking it over with Reyna, and we figured before you guys left back to Ocean Vert, if you wanted to go on a double-date with us?” 

Jason blinked. “But, isn’t the point of dating to be alone with your partner?” 

Piper shook her head. “Yeah, but we haven’t seen you guys in a while, and it’s not like we can come and visit whenever. It’ll be just us four friends. How about tomorrow? We can have lunch, and then go somewhere.” 

He supposed it wouldn’t be too bad, as New Rome didn’t seem to care all that much about who was dating who (unlike Half-Blood). He’d need Nico’s opinion on it though, something he clarified to Piper.

“Of course, Sparky. You guys don’t have to be all lovey-dovey on the date, but just know Reyna and I might, so watch out for that if you feel like gagging. We get pretty gross sometimes.” 

“I don’t doubt it.” 

She lightly punched him again in the arm. “So you’ll ask him then? It’ll be fun; I promise.” 

“Yeah, I’ll ask when I get home.” 

“Great!” Piper took a jar of sauce from the shelf and placed it in her cart. “You wanna shop together since we’re going the same way? Or you wanna be by yourself?”  
  
“No, no.” Jason pushed his cart further down the aisle. “I don’t mind hanging out in the market, feeling like an old man.”

“Hey,” Piper followed with her own cart, smiling, “then what does that make me?”

“Ancient.” 

Jason laughed when she gave him a third punch to the shoulder.

  
* * * * *  
 

By the time Nico got home, his reddened face still hadn’t cooled down. A recurring problem hanging out with Will was that he talked _a lot._ Made it even worse when the talking was specific to sexual education for the naïve and innocent, or at least that’s what Will called him.

Nico couldn’t exactly debate about it. 

There was so much information to absorb, and he wasn’t sure if the experience was enriching or embarrassing. Both, probably. Knowing what he did now about safe sex, it would be an even more mortifying experience trying to talk with Jason again about the subject. But, if Nico ever wanted to put to rest the damn urges of his dream-self so he wouldn’t wake up to an embarrassed Jason, he needed to have the discussion again as soon as possible.

‘Soon’, however, was not when Jason got home from the market. Even just seeing his smile made Nico nervous, and so decided to keep the conversation for a much later time. 

“Hey,” he greeted, stepping into the kitchen. “How was the meeting?”

“Pointless,” Jason replied with a sigh. He began setting the groceries on the counter. “They asked for my opinion, but they’re probably gonna go ahead and do whatever they planned initially anyway.” 

“Sounds like you had fun.” Jason made some kind of sarcastic noise between a grunt and a laugh. Nico smiled, helping to put the groceries away. “What’re we having tonight?” 

“There’s a variety of options. Bought chicken, but also pasta and vegetables. Got a bag of rice too, along with a few other things. I’ll be cooking though, so you can rest.”

“Jace, you’ve been out all day.”

“I know, but you cook most of the time.” 

Nico huffed. “I don’t mind doing it if it’s for you. But if you’re gonna be stubborn, then let’s at least cook together, okay? I get that you wanna spoil me however you can, but let me repay it.” 

“Alright,” Jason kissed his cheek, “I won’t argue.” 

“Good.” 

For about an hour, the two of them cooked together in the kitchen. Jason asked about his day, and Nico said he wandered around looking for something to do. He told him about his encounter with Will, though left out the parts about his spontaneous lesson on sex education. What he did say is that he finally felt comfortable enough to forgive Will, but was in no hurry to spend time with him. 

“And I know what he did to me was wrong,” Nico ended, “but I wasn’t being fair to him either. Should’ve known something was fishy when I jumped at the chance to hang out with you, and completely forgot he existed.” 

“You both learned from it though, and that’s what’s important.” 

“Guess so. Just glad it ended before I slept with him, otherwise I might’ve hated him, and hated myself even more.” 

“And I would’ve been locked up for kicking his ass.” 

Nico smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Virginity is a social construct, something I learned today.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Jason finished cutting the chicken and poured the pieces into the pan. “Even if you weren’t one, I still would’ve done it. Guilting somebody into sex is shitty, whether they’re experienced or it’s their first time.”

“Well thanks, I guess.” Nico poured the chopped vegetables into another pan, stirring them lightly. “Not sure how to respond to that. You might’ve killed him, I think.” 

“Maybe. It’s not something I like to think about.” 

“I hope it’s something you never have to think about too. Killing monsters is one thing, but demigods is a whole different experience.” An experience he knew better than most, and hoped he would never have to go through it again. 

“Desperate times, Nico,” Jason reassured without looking his way. “You did what you had to do.” 

He stared at the sizzling vegetables, poking at them with the spatula. “I know.” Nico cleared his throat, then asked, “Other than the pointless meeting, how was your day?”

Jason shrugged. “Went to the market afterward. Ran into Piper, and she asked me something to ask you.”

“What was it?” 

“She said she and Reyna are going on a date tomorrow, and wanted to know if you and I were interested. Like, double-dating.”

“Oh.”

He hadn’t expected that kind of possibility. It was a concept he’d only heard of in movies, though knowing people double-dated in reality was a bit jarring. How would that even work? The point of dates was to spend time with your significant other—could he use that word with Jason yet? Didn’t only married couples use that? Was there some kind of time limit in dating that determined when that word was allowed to be used?

“We don’t have to,” Jason spoke up when Nico remained silent. “If it makes you uncomfortable, then we can just stay home or go on our own date.”

“Um,” Nico bit his lip, “no, I’m not uncomfortable. I’m just not used to this kind of thing. Going on dates, and stuff. But I mean, I don’t get to see Reyna a lot, and Piper seems cool, so we can go. If you want. I-I like going on dates with you, and even if like this, with friends, then that’s still time well spent.” 

Jason’s smile forced Nico to stare at the oil in the pan. Even after a month, looking directly into his face—especially when smiling—was a skill that he still hadn’t mastered.

The second kiss to his cheek had him staring harder at the oil. 

Dinner passed by quickly, and it’s also when they called Piper through IM to tell her the double-date was okay. She seemed frightfully happy, though Nico couldn’t stay nervous after she told him what they were doing. Lunch somewhere trendy, and then they would go together to the mini-golf park. He didn’t even know New Rome _had_ mini-golf. 

It seemed simple enough; nothing out of the ordinary. It also seemed less like a date, which meant less people to stare at them. 

Of course, there was an ulterior motive when at lunch the next day, Reyna asked them, “So, now that it’s just us, let’s hear it.” 

Jason blinked, obviously confused. “Hear what?”

“Your first date.” 

Piper said nothing, though she smiled as she pretended (and failed) to focus on her salad. Nico slumped in his seat and sighed. He should’ve known better than to assume his friends were satisfied with the minimal details of the big news.

“It’s just,” Reyna added, “that I’ve been the mediator since forever, and now that you two are together, I think I deserve a reward for my patience. Said reward is the result of my patience and hopefully, helpful guidance along the way. Gods know you two might’ve never come together by yourselves with all your doubts and internal struggles.” 

“Don’t forget that I helped too!” added Piper. 

Jason looked at Nico, who rolled his eyes. “We already told you what happened yesterday.” 

“About how Jason confessed, yeah. But not about your first date.” 

Nico laid his head on the table and groaned. Jason rubbed along his back, “I’ll do the talking this time, don’t worry,” and then began to tell Piper and Reyna the details of their date. A relief too, since Nico needed the cool table surface to calm his overheated face. 

Every time Jason might have said something too private, Nico lightly tapped his thigh. Reyna and Piper said nothing, so they either didn’t notice, or understood they weren’t allowed to hear everything. But when it got to the kiss, Nico definitely didn’t look them in the eye as Jason described it from how he personally felt. Knowing his feelings were similar that night brought a hidden smile to Nico’s lips, though he didn’t look up until Jason was done recounting the first date. 

“That honestly sounds a lot like you two,” Reyna said with a smile. 

“Well,” started Jason, “I would hope so since it was us on the date, and not anyone else.” 

Piper had a wide grin on her face, and Nico had to wonder if her cheeks hurt as much as his did when it happened. “You know what she meant, Sparky. But honestly, I’m so happy for you both! Cute, yet heartfelt. A subtle tender romance to it, much like the last two years.” 

“ _Again_ with the years thing.” Nico lifted his head. “Why is that so important to everyone?”

“Because it’s a long time to wait for two friends who very obviously like each other to actually get together. Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but Leo wasn’t joking in that all of us were dying for you guys to stop running around each other and just go for it.” 

“Yes, but,” Reyna cut in, “there were certain hurdles for them both that were difficult to get over.” Nico had a feeling she was talking about Percy, and was thankful she didn’t clarify. “I’m sure those specifics will still require time to resolve. For now, we can all rest knowing the last of our little group have finally come together.” 

Piper nodded. “That’s true. Congratulations to you blockheads.” She lifted her glass of tea, and Reyna followed suit. Jason smiled, and Nico had no choice but to join in the toast in honor of their new relationship. 

He managed to relax for the duration of the lunch. Piper helped some, saying it’s normal to be so nervous about the whole thing, especially since he was with somebody he really liked. She gave them ideas for dates they could do on their own, like stargazing or taking a cruise down the coastline. The second sounded more like a weekend thing, but it didn’t seem like such a bad idea for a later time. 

“Maybe during the summer,” Nico noted. “Speaking of which, what’re we doing for Jason’s birthday?”

“Oh, that’s right.” 

All three of them looked to the big blond demigod in question. Jason held his hands up, smiling nervously. “You really don’t have to do anything for my birthday.” 

“You’re not getting out of it, Jay.” Piper tapped a finger to her chin. “Hmm, well, maybe everyone can come over again to my mansion? We can have a pool party, just us. Lots of good food, and it’ll be like a sleepover. Maybe we can even go to the nearby beach. Nothing fancy.” 

“I like it,” Reyna agreed. “We’ll plan your birthday, so don’t worry about it.” 

“Really, you don’t need to do anything for me.” 

“Let us anyway.” Nico poked his cheek. “You’re always doing things for everyone else.”

Jason looked to the three, but neither of them relented in their stare. With a sigh, he nodded and smiled. “Okay, fine. You guys can throw me a party if you want.” 

“Great!” Piper took out a small notepad and pen from her bag. “Now, we still have some time to kill before mini-golf, so let’s start planning.” 

While they ate their dessert (varying pie flavors), the four of them planned out Jason’s birthday. Since it was around the Fourth of July, they agreed that everyone would spend a couple of days together so they could do fireworks along the beach. Jason was concerned with monster attacks, though Piper assured him her mansion was fortified ever since Percy and Annabeth’s wedding. As for outside, they’d have their weapons just in case.

After dessert and more meticulous party planning, the four of them made their way to the mini-golf course. Family and couples alike were scattered everywhere. Bored-looking employees handed out clubs, and some were in the bushes or wading in the ponds to fish out stray golf balls. 

The course was pretty big and each stop was marked with a number, probably to minimize confusion. While it wasn’t something Nico would personally do, Piper seemed to like it, being the first one to putt. It was simple: just a hole at the end of a keyhole-shaped platform. She didn’t manage to get it in the first putt, but she succeeded on the second. 

“Pretty good for my first try, I’d say.” She rested her hands on her hips. “Who wants to go next?” When nobody volunteered, Piper walked over to Nico, holding out her hand. “C’mon, it’s your turn.”

“I’m not good at sports.” 

She chuckled. “You don’t have to be. This is for fun! Let’s just take turns, girl guy, girl guy. Sparky will go last since he’s taking score, predictably.” 

“I want a fair game,” replied Jason without looking up from the score card. 

Reyna shook her head. “You take everything too seriously.”

“This is coming from you, of all people?” 

Piper strolled up to them, resting her arm on Reyna’s shoulder. “I’ve helped her mellow down. She needs to relax, like a certain someone.” 

“That’s what I keep telling him,” Nico shrugged, “but sometimes it just goes in one ear and out the other.” 

“Oh I feel that. Like when we used to date, he honest to gods would not leave his cabin until his bed was perfectly made. Something about it’d be easier to catch bugs if they happen to creep in there. So if he takes long at home to leave, now you know why.” 

Nico gave Jason and incredulous smile. “Are you for real, Jace?” 

“H-Hey,” his cheeks were slightly pink, “we’re here for mini-golf, not for you two to compare your dating experiences with me. And it’s your turn, Neeks.”

With a shake of his head, Nico grabbed an extra golf ball and imitated the stance Piper took, seeing as how he knew nothing about golf or sports in general. Piper helped him align his feet, though it was probably just an opportunity to whisper, “It’s okay; we’ll compare Jason dating notes later.” 

She winked at him, and Nico couldn’t help but smile back. 

He eventually lost track of time as they maneuvered through the golf course. Unsurprisingly, Reyna and Jason were better at the game. Nico had to wonder if Camp Jupiter just taught everyone all kinds of physical skills since the two of them seemed to excel at everything. 

Not that he cared about his score, though he did put in a good effort. While initially unsure about the double date, Jason didn’t pressure him to act like they were a couple, but Reyna and Piper didn’t shy from shamelessly flirting with each other all along the course. 

Whenever it was Piper’s turn to put, Reyna failed at pretending not to check out her girlfriend, especially when she bent over to pick up a golf ball. Piper in turn made it obvious on purpose, sometimes uttering comments that were borderline lewd. Never in his mortal life did Nico think he’d see Reyna blush. 

But as he was mortal, he wasn’t immune to his boyfriend’s physique either. Jason keeping a firm grip on the golf club made Nico wonder how those hands would feel like gripping his own thighs, or wrapped around both his wrists above his head. 

Heat rose to his face whenever he thought about it, along with a few other things he tried to quickly erase from his mind. Piper noticed, grinning wickedly at him when Jason’s back was turned to putt. She made vaguely suggestive gestures, wiggling her eyebrows. Reyna obviously saw and was trying not to laugh, keeping her lips in a tight line, though her cruel mirth peeked through at the corners. 

Now he understood why Piper and Leo were such good friends. They were peas in a mischievous pod, and it’d be a while until he got used to having them around. 

But despite the outward embarrassment he desperately tried to hide from Jason, Nico had to admit the double-date wasn’t such a bad idea. He could see himself going on another one. Maybe. He’d have to recollect his nerves again, and recharging might take a couple of weeks or months. 

Their last hole was in the shape of a dragon with various slopes and twists. The objective was in its open mouth, though the entrance was bordered on both sides with fake plastic fangs.

“Alright, I’ll be brave and start this last one.” Piper stepped up to the starting point and set down her golf ball from their final set. (Several of their old ones were lost somewhere, mostly out of frustration.) She was focused, lips together with her tongue peeking out from the corner. With a moderate swing, the ball rolled up the first slope made to look like the dragon’s tail, but rolled back down to the starting point.

“Ugh….”

Nico patted her shoulder. “Let me try.” He set his own golf ball down away from hers, and tried to calculate how hard he’d have to hit the damn thing. If he swung it, it might just fly off the track and into a nearby pond. But if he tapped it gently, it would only join Piper’s sad attempt back at the starting line. 

With baited breath, he swung the club lightly. The ball rolled up the slope and teetered at the top, before rolling down the other side to a corner. 

“Yes!” He pumped his fist in the air. Realizing what he did too late, he attempted a save of embarrassment by awkwardly lowering his fist to his hair and running his fingers through it. “Um, yeah it’s over there. Reyna, your turn.” 

She gave him a smile, ruffling his hair. “Enjoy yourself, Nico. We won’t judge you for having fun.” 

Piper and Jason only nodded, giving him matching smiles.

In the end, Reyna won. Jason came close to her score, Nico in third place, and Piper last. Nobody was surprised at the results. 

“Is my girlfriend the best or what?” Piper walked backward ahead of them, hands clasped together behind her as they left the golf course. “I might just have to give her a reward when we get home.” 

“Oh?” Reyna smirked, raising an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

“Hmm,” Piper put a finger to her glossy lips, stretched into a smug grin, “you’ll have to wait until we get home. It’s not for public ears.” She walked over to Reyna and held her hands. “But I’m eager, so let’s get home as soon as possible, okay?” 

“Jason, Nico, this is where we part,” Reyna replied without looking at them. She gave Piper a sultry look, and walked away, hand in hand. “We’ll see you again before you leave.” 

“Today was fun!” Piper glanced over her back, waving at them. “Let’s do this again!” She mouthed something Nico didn’t bother to decipher, and winked while making an ‘OK’ shape with her fingers. 

Jason shook his head with a smile, rolling his eyes. “It’s nice to see them so happy together.” 

“While I’m glad that they are, I was honestly scared they were gonna have sex on the course somewhere with how they were acting.” 

“I’m sure when they get home, they’ll make up for that lost time.” 

“No kidding.” Nico walked back to their villa, Jason following close behind. He brushed his fingers along the side of Nico’s hand.

“Did you have fun though?” 

“Yeah, more than I thought.” Nico ran the pads of his fingers along Jason’s. “If there’s another double-date, we’re picking next time.”

“Leo and Calypso might want to be our next double-date once Piper tells them.” 

“Gods.”

Jason peeked his fingers between Nico’s. “But in a way, it’s nice. Don’t you think?”

“It is.” Nico folded their fingers together, rubbing his thumb against the side of Jason’s hand. “But for now, I wanna go home. I’m all out of excitement.”

Their walk was pleasantly silent. If anybody noticed them holding hands, they didn’t say anything or looked their way. Nico kept close to Jason’s side, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Once they got home, all he wanted to do was nap with Jason. His stomach growled in protest of the idea. 

“How about we shower first to relax?” Jason suggested lightly as they walked into the living room. “I’ll start dinner after.” 

“Whatever will get us to cuddling faster.” 

Jason kissed him chastely on the lips. “I’ll go first then, sweetheart.” 

“Oh no,” Nico lightly slapped him on the arm with a laugh, “no gross nicknames! Not tonight!” He ushered Jason’s up the stairs. “Go relax and clear your head.”

“But darling,” he said it in a teasing tone too. The bastard, “how else am I supposed to show affection?”

“By taking a shower! Go!” 

Jason’s laughter disappeared with him up the stairs. _Gods, he’s such a fucking dork._

Once inside his room, Nico flopped down on the bed. As tempted as he was to just fall asleep, he couldn’t stop thinking about Piper’s teasing behind Jason’s back, which then brought to mind Will’s mortifying sex talk at the park. Knowing that Reyna and Piper were probably home now, their clothes carelessly scattered around the place, coupled with Will’s voice in his head about how that’ll be Nico and Jason one day or night—

“Fuck.” He covered his warm face. “Stop thinking about it. Don’t think about it.” 

“Think about what?”

Nico sat up from the bed, startled. Jason walked into the room shirtless, and it took all Nico had to not scream and melt away into the shadows. “Sorry, forgot to get my change of clothes.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Nico watched him move across the room to his bag, mesmerized by those impossible biceps and abs. “Really.” 

“Are you sure? Your face is kinda red.” 

Communication. That’s what Piper emphasized the other day. Right. He couldn’t keep things from Jason if he wanted this to work. “Just thinking about what Will said when we hung out.” 

“What was it?” 

Nico bit his lip. “He didn’t just talk about how things are going with him, or just about Jake or camp. He um, well he knows you and I are boyfriends now, and for whatever stupid reason, he decided to ask if you and I have slept together yet, and then that turned into a sex talk I didn’t ask for, but he gave it to me anyway because he said we’re both naïve and other stuff.” 

Shaking his head, Nico waved his hands back and forth in front of himself. “Nothing to worry about.” Chucking off his shirt (leaving his undershirt as it was), he rummaged through his own bag for a change of clothes. 

“Neeks.” 

He didn’t dare look back. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Jason came up behind him, “regardless of what Will thinks. It’s none of his business.” His voice was quiet and calm, hands gently rubbing along Nico’s exposed arms. “I give you my word I won’t ever pressure you into anything like that.”

His hands slid down to both of Nico’s, entwining their fingers. Jason slowly kissed his exposed shoulder, lips soft and warm against his skin. Nico’s blood ran hotter. “It’s whenever you’re ready. No rush.” A kiss to his cheek, and then he let go of their hands. “And if you want, we can talk about it more later.” 

Jason grabbed his clothes, then walked down the hall without another word. 

Nico took a silent breath through parted lips, heart pounding in his chest. For all his fantasies, he couldn’t say he was physically ready for that next step with Jason. Maybe a little curious touching, or wandering kisses that weren’t restricted to just the face. No pressure, sure. But he knew it was his inner desires doing all the nudging, and his insecurities trying to keep them at bay. The dam couldn’t hold forever though. 

He pressed the cool fabric of a shirt to the lower half of his face, hoping it’d ease the flare of his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/44587581412) for chapter title.]
> 
> Er, I'm almost positive I got the pronunciation of this week's word wrong, as well as its origin. ;-; Please let me know if I need to make a correction!
> 
> Nico has finally forgiven Will, or at least 95%. I tried my best to make their talk sound reasonable and like actual reconciliation relative to the context. x__x Also put in the Jasico & Pipeyna double-date for one of my lovely readers. Hope you liked it! ;)
> 
> An early Happy Birthday to my swol son Jason, as next weekend there's a good chance I won't update. I'll be at Anime Expo again blowing all my money on merch I don't need. Won't have a lot of time to write since the con flows into about half of the first week of July. (I try to write at least 1k a day, and I'll fall behind on my drafts because of this event if I update without having another chapter done.) Might not post the following weekend either. Still up in the air. If no new chapters are uploaded for the next two weeks, now you know why. _But_ , installment 83 should make up for my potential absence when I come back....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	83. Incalescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **incalescent**  
>  [in·ka·LES·cent] _English_  
>  (adj.) growing hotter or more ardent; set ablaze
> 
> ⚠️ It's time, folks. This is the first chapter with NSFW content. It's a couple of lines after the last scene break (the third * * * * *) so you can just skip to the Author's Notes if you wish to avoid the smut.

**The story so far…**

While Jason is occupied with a Senate meeting, Nico wanders around New Rome and bumps into Will who wants to hang out. They catch up, and Nico apologizes for his own fault in their failed relationship. After reconciling with each other, Nico lets it slip that Jason is his new boyfriend. Will is both relieved and elated, and offers to give him a crash course on sex education. Reluctantly, Nico agrees; he does want to sleep with Jason at some point, but knows very little about the subject itself. Jason meanwhile bumps into Piper at the market and she asks him if he and Nico want to double-date with her and Reyna. Back at the villa, he tells Nico about it, who agrees. The next day the four of them go on a date at the mini golf park, enjoying time together as friends and couples. When Jason and Nico get home, the latter mentions his chat with Will, and Jason tells him there’s no hurry for them to have sex. Though Nico appreciates Jason’s consideration, he can’t help the desire slowly winning the battle against his personal insecurities.

**Onward.**

* * *

The following day was the return trip back home. Spring Break was way too short, and Jason wished he could’ve stayed just a while longer in New Rome. He knew he’d see his friends again for his birthday, but that was almost four months away. Once he crossed the city border of Ocean Vert, it was time to get back into the groove of homework and studying, along with working the evening shifts at the restaurant.

But it wasn’t all bad, not when it meant more time alone with his boyfriend. The late afternoon they arrived home, Nico joined him in the bedroom and flopped down next to him.

“Nap time?” he asked.

“Yeah. Driving’s exhausting.”

“I’ll learn eventually so you don’t have to worry so much about driving us everywhere.” Nico curled up next to his side, hugging his stomach. “You wanna eat out somewhere, or make something?”

“Cook here, probably. Tomorrow it’s back to normal, and I’d rather just stay home.”

“Alright.” Nico patted his chest, sliding up to kiss his chin. “I’ll get dinner started.” He put a finger to Jason’s lips before he could protest. “Nope. My turn for dinner. _Rest_ , Jace.”

Difficult as it was, Jason stayed put. Nico gathered all his things and put them away in his own room, walking in and out, which made Jason question, “Hey, since we share a bed, do you think we should share a room?”

“I don’t mind,” Nico poured out the remaining contents of his travel bag onto the bed, “but what are we supposed to do with the spare room?”

“Storage. Or it could be a guest room for when Thalia comes over, or something. I feel bad whenever she sleeps on the couch.”

“Think she’ll mind sleeping in a bed shaped like bones?” 

“She’ll probably get a laugh out of it, honestly.”

Nico shrugged. “Then I’ll move my clothes and stuff over here. Do you even have room for my things though?”

“Well,” Jason rose off the bed and went to inspect his dresser, “I should, I think. I don’t have that many clothes.” He really didn’t either: top drawer had his underwear and socks, the one below it held his shirts, and the bottom one, his jeans. Sweaters, shoes, his work uniform, and other things were in his small closet. Material possessions were minimal all around, and he’d like to keep it that way. “These three on the right side are free.”

“All your shit is folded so compactly.” Nico peered into his open drawers. “You even have them sorted by color.”

“It’s easier for me to get stuff when I’m in a hurry.”

“I just toss everything in there. If it doesn’t fit, I’ll smash it in,” which he promptly did by dropping articles of clothing into the empty drawers, “like so.”

“Wouldn’t folding them be more efficient?”

“Probably, but I don’t care what I wear either way. Sometimes I wear the same shirt three days before deciding it’s dirty.”

“Please don’t tell me you do that with your underwear or socks….”

Nico shot him a look. “That’s gross. But if it’ll help you sleep at night, I’ll fold everything.”

“Yes, thank you. I’d like to sleep like a baby knowing that your clothes aren’t dripping out of the drawers.” He chuckled when Nico playfully smacked him with a shirt. Nico mumbled something under his breath, but continued to sort his things in the drawers.

Jason sat down on the bed, watching his boyfriend transfer his clothes to their new space. Nico had about the same amount of clothes as he did, though it wasn’t surprising. At Half-Blood, he didn’t go out much, so maybe he felt having too many clothes was unnecessary. Most of his clothes were still black, though the white undershirts were new.

“You never used to wear those,” Jason commented, nodding towards the undershirts in Nico’s hands. Vaguely he realized that it was a strange thing to say, but he could remember the days before this, so long ago, when Nico used to have his own drawer at Zeus’s cabin, and he never had undershirts.

Nico shrugged. “I’ve just been cold.” He went for nonchalant, but Jason didn’t miss how Nico wouldn’t look at him, and when he did, his gaze almost immediately flickered sideways, which alerted Jason to insecurity. Pushing wouldn’t help, so he waited for Nico to tell him the truth.

“…And it maybe,” Nico began carefully after a moment’s hesitation, “gives me another layer to hide behind.”

Jason considered that, let it roll around his head, before he faced Nico, asking, “What do you mean?”

Again, Nico shrugged, jerkily this time. “I mean that they hide the fact that I’m not anything special to look at.”

“Nico—”

“It’s okay, Jason. Everyone is built different and whatever, but something Will once said to me stuck, and seeing you, y’know, be the kind of person people sculpt marble statues after, makes me think about it.”

“What did he say?”

Nico rubbed his arms, and looked away. “When we were dating, when I was gonna sleep with him, I mentioned not feeling hot enough for him. You’ve seen the people he dates, right? I didn’t measure up. He said something to me like: ‘It’s okay, babe. It’s gonna be dark, and I’ll have other things to focus on.’”

“Wow,” Jason said flatly, “what a gentleman.”

Nico’s mouth twitched upward a hair in an aborted laugh. “I know.”

“You know,” Jason said lowly, moving into Nico’s space, “I think you’re beautiful.”

“But I’m not like you,” Nico murmured.

“Nothing about you is like me though,” Jason pointed out, bringing his hands up to cup Nico’s face. “With your beautiful dark eyes, and long, soft hair.” He dipped his head down to meet Nico in a kiss, their mouths moving slow against one another. “This pretty mouth that could light up a room with its smile.” And, ah, there it was, that very exact smile. Shy around the corners, but there all the same.

“Shut up,” Nico said.

Jason laughed, quiet. “Never.” He kissed one more time before sliding his hands down Nico’s arms to bring his hands up to his mouth. Jason pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “These strong, capable hands, that have saved the world twice over.”

“Sap.” Nico nuzzled his face into Jason’s neck. “You’re so cheesy.” A chuckle was muffled against his skin. Nico wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle. “You always know what to say, and sometimes I hate it, because I start to believe you’re right— _want_ to believe it, when you say crap like that.”

“Even the most attractive people aren’t attractive to everyone. You and I are no exception. But to me you’re gorgeous, inside and out, and nobody is going to change my mind about that. Not even you.”

“A sap,” Nico whispered, pressing his lips to Jason’s neck. “That’s what you are.” He pecked his neck with soft kisses. “So sweet that I’m stuck to you.” Nico kissed up his jaw, to his chin, to the corner of his lips. “But I can’t get enough of it, so I’m no better.” 

“I can’t stop myself from giving you more; guess we’re even.”

Nico hummed low in his throat. His fingers slid to Jason’s jaw, cupping his face. “Guess so.” He pressed their lips together, and Jason held him comfortably in his arms.

His eyes fluttered closed, hand grasping the back of Nico’s neck, fingers combing up to support the back of his head. Kissing Nico had to be life’s ultimate pleasure, because Jason couldn’t think through the haze of his soft lips or the warmth of his body, the smell of mountain air and a clean brook.

With delicate fingers, Nico plucked Jason’s glasses off to who knows where—not that he cared at the moment. Hands slid up his chest for arms to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss with a slight tilt of the head. Nico was sweet, so sweet to taste, a treasure to touch.

Jason couldn’t help but lean backward the closer Nico pressed their bodies together. His back met with the surface of his bed, Nico’s enticing presence still tasting his lips with surer footing. So sure that at the slightest touch of a tongue—Jason couldn’t tell whose it was, not that he gave a damn—a familiar heat began to pool in his stomach, heart knocking against his chest.

Tentative tastes along the seams of their lips, before both of them gave in to the other, melting further into the warmth of their bodies. Nico straddled his hips, hands cupping his cheeks and thumbs running along the bones there, his tongue giving shy licks along his own or at the corners of his mouth. Jason followed along, tasting his upper lip, a hand slipping underneath his shirt to stroke at his back.

A soft moan from Nico had Jason kissing him deeper, kissing the corner of his lips, trailing pecks down his jaw, tongue teasing the crook where his head met his neck. Nico shivered, Jason’s fingers playfully slipping underneath the hem of his undershirt to glide along the skin of his back. They dipped along the bend of his spine, Jason trailing his lips to the nook of Nico’s shoulder, licking once, twice for good measure, before lightly nipping at the skin, teeth barely grazing the surface.

It wasn’t until something hard pressed against his lower stomach did Nico pull away. He sucked in a breath, sharp and sudden. “I should go get dinner started.” Nico climbed off and all but ran toward the kitchen. 

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. There wasn’t any shame in getting excited, but he had to let Nico come to that realization and comfort on his own time. While Jason was in no hurry to get intimate with him (regardless of the times he fantasized about it), he hoped over the course of their relationship that Nico would take small steps into realizing everything he felt was normal, and that Jason wouldn’t think less of him for wanting more than just hugs and kisses.

  
* * * * *  


As much as he liked having Jason around, Nico was thankful for his Spring Break to be over. With Jason at school in the mornings, then work in the evenings, plus Nico’s own inconsistent work schedule at the market, they didn’t get much time to spend together aside from the usual cuddling at night.

Which was fine, because a week had passed and Nico couldn’t get over the fact that their make out session got as far as it did. Jason didn’t bring it up since it happened, and for that, Nico was thankful.

He tried to work as much as he could, or whenever shifts for him were available. By May, he had gotten used to his routine at the supermarket: taking inventory, cleaning up aisles, stocking the shelves, bagging the customer’s groceries, and even the dreaded cashier job. Jason worried he might be overworking himself, but he reassured he was fine, and he was just trying to save up enough money so they could do fun things during the summer.

“You’re not taking summer school, right?” asked Nico, resting his legs over Jason’s lap. Sitting on the couch, they watched the news anchor relay some story about a burglary in a town over from them.

“No.” Jason stroked his legs, massaging his calves. “I could to get ahead, but we hardly have any time to spend together. Sorry we haven’t been on a date since New Rome.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We can do something when you’re free from school.”

“Well, my last final is Thursday, so how about that Friday we do something?”

“Hmm, how about,” Nico slid his legs away from Jason, settling in his lap instead. He draped his arms around Jason’s shoulders, “I treat you to lunch, and then the movies? It’ll be a date, but also a congratulation for finishing another semester.”

Jason smiled, bringing his hand to Nico’s cheek. “Sounds good. You sure you wanna pay?”

“Positive.” Nico pecked him on the lips. “I get to spoil you too in this relationship, remember? That was the condition.”

“Okay, okay.” Jason gave him a quick kiss in return. “But, that Saturday morning, we’re going driving again.” 

Nico huffed. “Not at the mall. I don’t know if we can go back there ever since the empousai incident. Make it the cemetery, and I’ll go.” 

“Why the cemetery?”

“Because at least if one of us dies in another spontaneous monster attack, we’ll already be at the right place.” 

He was kidding, of course. Nico definitely preferred to die driving than to die fighting a monster, but if he learned how to drive, then at least he wanted it in an open space where he was less anxious to learn the basics. That, and he could run over any monsters that happened to get in his way without the worry of innocent bystanders. 

Jason leaned his forehead against Nico’s. “We’ll be fine. You can bring your sword with you this time. How’s that?” 

“Deal.” 

Come Wednesday, Nico had read the online California driver’s manual in full. It wasn’t until he finished that he realized he needed a permit to be driving around, less he get fined or worse from any random police officer looking to fill their quota for the day. 

That’s how he and Jason found themselves at the local DMV on Friday morning. Even as early as 8am, there was already a considerable line to get inside. 

“You know, I honestly prefer a monster attack right now,” Nico remarked as he filled out his form on the clipboard an employee handed him. “Might make the line go faster.”

Jason chuckled. “Nobody likes coming to these things because of how long it takes, but it’ll be over before you know it.” 

“We can only pray.” 

And boy did he ever. For a quick sudden death or the Minotaur to crash through the furthest wall of the building, it didn’t matter. Once inside, he and Jason were stuck waiting for his number to be called for at least two hours. Several times the employees got up for a ‘break’ and didn’t come back until thirty minutes later. That, or they kept chatting each other up in between paperwork for whoever was their current client.

Before he could complain to Jason, they called his number. He thanked Hades and went to the available window, only to find out he had to stand in _another_ line on the other side of the room to actually get his paperwork stamped and his photo taken. 

He scowled at the whole thing, giving a glance to Jason who was still sitting. 

“Do you want me to go up with you to the other line?” 

“No,” Nico huffed, passing by him. “Spare yourself the torture.”

“I don’t mind suffering if it’s for you.”

Though he meant it lightly, it still brought both a warm surge and a painful shot through his heart. “No, no it’s okay, really. I’ve studied this shit so I should be done in no time.” 

“Alright. Make sure to smile for the camera.”

“We’ll see.” 

Glancing at the clock didn’t help matters. He was in the line to _get_ to the line for the photo and actual test for half an hour, and then waited another half hour until a test booth was free. 

It was like Disneyland, but in the Fields of Punishment.

The only silver lining was that his test was on a touch screen. Digital interaction made it less of a bore and helped get his score immediately instead of waiting for somebody to grade it. He barely passed, but passed nonetheless. 

“You did it on your first try!” Jason beamed at him as they walked out of the building. “I’m so proud of you, Neeks.”

“Wasn’t hard, but thanks. Mostly common sense.” He slipped into the car, and Jason drove them away from the hell that was the DMV. “Except I don’t understand why you let the mail truck go first instead of the _fucking ambulance._ One of the questions I got wrong, and I shouldn’t have. That patient is in the process of dying with hope they’ll be saved once at the hospital where time is a factor, but gods forbid some random fuck doesn’t get his swimsuit edition of a sports magazine on time.” 

Jason hummed. “Something about mail can never be late.”

“A piece of paper isn’t as important as a human life. The priorities here are shot to hell.” Nico propped his feet up on the dashboard. “We were there for five hours, Jace. Five. Hours.”

“Yep. Just another aspect of being ‘normal’.” 

“I’m starting to think this whole ‘normal human’ thing is overrated. But,” he crossed his arms, sighing, “it’s also nice not having to deal with quests, other demigods, or apocalyptic chaos.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

Nico smiled, staring straight ahead at the road. “But let’s not talk about it anymore.” He raised the volume of the radio by two. “I passed this dumb test, you’ve finished the semester, so let’s just enjoy our day off and make the best of it. We’re severely deprived of dates. And kisses.” 

“Oh?” Jason smirked. “I wasn’t aware. I thought we kiss plenty.”

“Yeah, but you can never have enough of that.” 

“Well,” Jason took one of Nico’s hands and brought his knuckles to his lips, “this will have to do for now until we find somewhere to eat. Then I’ll give you a kiss for a job well done on the test. How’s that?” 

Heat rose to his face, but so did a smile. “Only if you insist.”

They ate lunch at a Mediterranean restaurant near the beach. It was specifically built there for ambiance, according to the waiter. Because of its modern interior design and the quality of the food, it was a little pricey. Predictably, it was something Jason brought up once they were served a menu. 

“I don’t know.” From his seat across the table, he scanned all three pages with a slight frown. “Seems like a lot. It’s eight bucks for an appetizer.” 

Nico shrugged. “I can afford it. And what about the whopping bill after you took me out for sushi on our first date? Not to mention Disneyland.” 

“Yeah, but I wanted to take you somewhere nice.”

“Because you thought I deserved it, right, and wanted to spoil me?”

Jason sighed, no doubt having picked up on his reasoning. Nico added, “It’ll take some getting used to, I know.” 

“The two of us aren’t that great at accepting being spoiled, huh?” 

“Nope. But we both think the other deserves it, and I think that cancels it out.”

“…You sure you don’t mind?”

“Positive. Get whatever you want, Jace, no matter how expensive it is. You pay our rent and bills. Let me do the things like groceries and treating us everywhere. Or at least treat us someplace half the time. Today—both eating here and then watching a movie—is my turn.” 

He gave Jason an honest smile, and that was the end of the conversation.

As they had never been there, both were eager to try out whatever looked tastiest. They got a sample platter that had a bit of everything, and ordered lentil soup as a side with their main courses. When the bill came after they were done, Nico snatched it before Jason could take a peek, and held it in his hand until their waiter returned. 

“Neeks—” 

“Just finish your baklava, Jace.”

The movie theater was better in that Jason didn’t try to persuade Nico to let him pay for his own ticket. (He didn’t ask for popcorn or a soda though, which was either on purpose, or he really was full from lunch.) As it was still early enough in the day, their showing was hardly occupied. It was some flick about aliens that had been out for a month already. 

“You sure this is the movie you wanted to see?” Nico asked as they took their seats in the topmost row toward the back.

“Honestly, I’m fine with whatever.” Jason settled himself to Nico’s right. “As long as it’s with you, doesn’t matter what we watch.” 

“Sap.”

Jason laughed quietly and adjusted his reclining seat. It wasn’t so much that the theater was fancy, but that theater owners realized the closer they let their patrons feel like they’re at home in bed watching a movie, the more money they could rip from your hands. If it wasn’t for the money aspect of going to the movies, Nico would have half a mind to take a nap.

Somewhere around the middle of the film, Jason pretended to stretch and draped his arm over Nico’s shoulders. It was a cliché to end all cliché’s, and it stirred the butterflies in his throat.

“How many bad rom-coms have you been watching, Grace?” Nico asked quietly. 

“Too many,” Jason replied, grinning. “Is that okay?” 

Nico shifted around in his seat for a moment before settling. “Yeah it’s—it’s okay. It’s dark,” he pointed out like he was the one he had to convince, not Jason. He knew how these things went because _he_ wasthe one who had maybe watched too many bad rom-coms. 

A minute passed, then another. Jason didn’t move. Swallowing, and with his eyes focused on the big screen, Nico reached over and placed his hand on Jason’s knee, feather light but enough to get his attention. From the corner of his eye he saw Jason look over. Nico met his gaze briefly before pretending to get wrapped up in the film again. Jason started to lean in, probably to kiss his cheek, but Nico turned his head to meet Jason full on the mouth. 

They pulled away quickly, both surprised, but then a slow, shy smile found its way across Jason’s features and Nico was struck with the sudden urge to kiss him again. So, he did. With trembling, nervous hands, he cradled Jason’s face as he kissed him slow and deep. 

“Nico?” Jason asked against his lips, into the darkness. Nico just nodded once, and it was enough for Jason. 

One hand came to tangle in the dark, thick curls of Nico’s hair, and the other held his waist awkwardly as Nico twisted against the immovable armrest to find a better angle. Licking shyly at Jason’s lips, Nico marveled in how Jason opened up for him, let Nico taste the honey-sweet flavor still clinging to his tongue. Before they could get any further, before Nico had the chance to fist his hands into the front of Jason’s shirt and case kisses across his cupids bow, the theater lights came up. 

He pulled away, face pink with emotion. Jason cleared his throat, looking pink himself. “Should we get out of here?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Nico said, his voice coming out rougher that he’d like it to be in public.

They didn’t talk much on the car ride home, nor did they chat over reheated Chinese takeout. It wasn’t until later at night, when Nico pressed close against Jason’s chest, did he find his voice. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Jason asked. 

“For—,” Nico hesitated, making an unhappy noise, “for being how I am about things in public. I want to do them, Jason. I do.”

“I know,” Jason said solemnly. 

“You keep saying that,” Nico replied, pushing himself up to hang over Jason and watch his face. “But do you?” 

Jason’s eyes were bright in the moonlight. “I know you’ve got ideas about what a ‘normal’ relationship should be. I know that you force yourself to do things you don’t want to sometimes because you think you have to _because_ of those ideas.” 

His hands slid up Nico’s forearms soothingly. “I know that you’ve got a lot of boundaries that mean we have to take it at our own pace and no one else’s. I know that it’s hard for you to understand that. I know that this pinched thing your eyebrows are doing means you’re frustrated with yourself. I know that I like you a lot, and that all this is okay with me.” 

Nico placed his forehead against Jason’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Something that felt like flowers bloomed between his ribs. He breathed. 

They’d only managed to get a sprinkle of dates in between the next few months. It being summer, their managers had booked them to work almost every day except weekends. By then, both of them were usually too tired to do anything except watch Netflix on the couch. Whenever they _did_ find the energy to go out, Nico always caught Jason correcting himself before trying to hold his hand or throw an arm around him. Jason reassured him countless times it was fine, but Nico was starting to feel somewhat guilty knowing Jason was holding back a lot more than he was.

He tried not to think about it too much, instead focusing his efforts on Jason’s upcoming birthday. As they had taken on other people’s shifts throughout the first half of the year along with emergency call-ins to work, their managers were feeling generous and gave them July 1st through the 5th off to celebrate the upcoming Fourth of July holiday. 

On the morning of July 1st, their expected visitor was already in the kitchen and raiding the fridge. 

“Hey Thalia,” Nico said easily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning, di Angelo.” She tossed him a smile. “You guys have anything to eat here?” 

“I was gonna make us some food before we left to L.A.” 

“Sweet.” She set a carton of eggs on the counter along with the loaf of bread. “Jay still asleep?” 

“Yeah. Told him he could sleep in since there’s no rush to get to Piper’s place.” Nico brought out a pan and toaster from the cabinet. “Artemis give you time off?” 

“Only for three days. Can’t spend fireworks time with you all, but at least I’ll get to see my baby bird for his birthday. That’s what matters more to me.” 

“Sometimes I think she works you harder than our managers work us.” 

Thalia shrugged. “I lead the Hunters; I get why she’s the least lenient with me.”

Nico made small talk with her until Jason woke up, and by then he was almost finished cooking their breakfast and their lunch for the road, among other snacks. Thalia helped him pack everything into the enchanted picnic basket while Jason loaded up the car with their things. 

When Nico offered to the passenger seat to Thalia, she waved him off. “Nah, it’s okay. Much comfier in the back seat where I can stretch my legs. Also get to watch over the food.” 

Jason drove through the freeway to Los Angeles, and Nico turned up the volume of the radio for background noise. They each ate their breakfast in momentary silence, listening to whatever tune the radio host happened to choose after the commercial break. 

“So, what have we got planned for Jay’s big day?” Thalia asked, throwing her trash away in the designated plastic bag. 

“Well, it’s nothing fancy,” Nico informed. “Just a little pool party with our closest friends. Cake, good food, and all that stuff. Leo and Percy insisted on a piñata, so I guess we’re having one of those too.” 

“Knowing Jay, he’ll break it in one swing.” 

With a smile, Jason pointed out, “I’m not that strong, Thals.” 

“Been out of camp for almost a whole year and you haven’t lost any muscle, baby bro. Can’t say that’s a bad thing though. Monsters might attack when you least expect it.” 

“They did actually, around March.” 

“Four empousai,” Nico clarified. 

“What?” Thalia leaned over, a hand on each backrest of the front seats. “You guys manage okay?” 

“Only minor scrapes and bruises,” Jason assured, “nothing more.” 

“Your dagger helped save the day.” Nico took out said dagger from its sheath, and flashed it in front of Thalia. “Forgot my sword at home, but I had this on me.” 

“Knew it’d come in handy.” Thalia leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. “You guys were hiking or what?” 

“No. Jace was teaching me how to drive. We went to the mall parking lot early in the morning. Ate breakfast in there afterward, and that’s when we ran into the empousai.” 

Both of them alternated telling Thalia about the details, and that a few people’s cars were damaged. They decided not to go back to the mall for a while. At least that way, people would forget their faces if they had witnessed any strange activity. 

“The only real issue,” Nico added, “was Jason trying to be a hero all by himself.”

“You didn’t have your weapon on you, Neeks.” 

“Still could’ve handled myself just fine.”

“I’m sure summoning the dead takes a lot out of you, and lifting the ground.” 

Nico sighed. “We’re a team, okay? I don’t need protecting.”

“I don’t either.” 

“Then can we at least agree to work together at protecting _other_ people?” 

Jason reached over and took Nico’s hand in his own. He lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly. “Sorry, sorry. A team, right. Still not used to letting other people share the weight.” 

“Ditto, but we’ll work through it,” he squeezed Jason’s hand, “like we said we would.” 

“Sooo,” Thalia started, “you gonna tell me what that was about?” 

“What’s ‘that’?” Jason looked at her through the rearview mirror before focusing on the road again.

“ _That_ , the thing just now: kissing Nico’s hand like he’s been your husband for fifty years.” 

Oh, right. They still hadn’t told Thalia they were dating. 

Nico kept their hands entwined, though his palms grew a little sweaty. He glanced to Jason, who gave him a reassuring smile. “He’s always been a sap with me,” Nico started, “even before we became boyfriends. His sugary sweetness spiked though after the fact.” 

For a moment, dead silence hung in the car, with only the radio and highway clatter keeping them company. Then Thalia gave a shout, and lunged forward. 

“Baby bird?” She clutched the edges of his seat in a vice grip. “Exactly _when_ were you gonna tell me about your relationship upgrade? You two better not be shitting me here or there’ll be hell to pay.” 

“Thals, please sit back down.”

“Pull over, Jay! I gotta give you a hug for this! And you too, di Angelo!” 

Jason tilted his head away from where she was shouting in his ear. “No, I’m not gonna pull over. I’m driving 70 miles an hour in the carpool lane.” 

“It’s okay; you’ll go to Elysium anyway.” 

“Sis.” 

“Well can you blame me for being fucking elated that you two _finally_ decided to stop pussyfooting and just confess already?” 

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief as she slumped back down in her seat. “It’s happened. It’s finally happened.” Thalia paused for a moment, looking between them. “Alright, details, right now. You guys owe me. I’m gonna assume I’m one of the last people to find out, right?” 

Neither of them responded, so she reached over and pinched Jason’s cheek. “What happened to me being the first person you’d tell when you and Nico finally hooked up, _huh?_ ” 

“I’m sorry….” 

“You better be! But you can make it up by going into detail from the confession to your first kiss. Or your first time. Whichever.” 

“We’ve never slept together,” Jason quickly clarified. “It’s still too soon.” 

“Still waiting then on how you got the ball rolling.” Thalia sat back in her seat, resting her feet on the central divider. “We’ve still got about two hours, so that’s plenty of time.” 

Unfortunately, it seemed a lot longer than two hours. While Nico was relieved all their friends eagerly supported his and Jason’s relationship, it was getting bothersome telling everyone the same story over and over again. Jason did most of the talking, with Nico pitching in here and there.

Of course, Thalia’s lighthearted teasing was nothing compared to the dread that grew in his stomach once they got to Piper’s mansion. He knew she’d pull him aside for the mandatory shovel talk, though Jason reassured she’d go easy on him. 

Maybe. 

The positive side was that she hopped out of the car in high spirits. Jason unloaded their things from the back and carried them up the steps, Thalia intentionally dragging Nico behind her. 

“Been a long time coming,” she started. “He’s crazy about you. You know that, right?”

“I assumed, yeah. Looking back, he made it sorta obvious.” 

“ _Sorta_ obvious?” Thalia snorted. “It was like watching a puppy eagerly trying to impress his master.” 

“Not his master.”

“You know what I meant.” They walked up the stairs and into the foyer where Jason and Piper were talking about room arrangements. “Gonna make this quick and easy, alright?” Thalia gave him a hard stare. “Jason means the world to me. Take care of him, treat him right, communicate, and you and I won’t have any problems. He knows to treat you with the same amount of respect and consideration; already talked about that with him.” 

Thalia gave Piper a smile in greeting as she led them up the staircase to the bedrooms. “But if you fuck up and hurt him—and I don’t mean arguments or shit like that. I mean like _really_ hurt him,” she walked close to Nico, and whispered, “I’m coming for your ass. Don’t give a shit if you’re Hades’s kid. Nobody hurts my baby brother and gets away with it, not anymore. Got it, di Angelo?” 

Nico feared very little things in life. But Thalia’s piercing blue eyes, so bright that they might as well impale your soul with a lightning bolt, gave him a new sense of consideration for his own mortality. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “I promise, I won’t hurt him.” 

“Good.” She grinned, throwing an arm around him. “That’s all I gotta say. Congrats on the new boyfriend! You two are sure to make lots of adorable and cuddly memories. Welcome to the family!” 

“Family?”

“Mm. Always thought of you and Jason like a packaged deal, so you’re sorta like a little brother to me. Though, maybe I shouldn’t call you that ‘cause it’ll be weird.” Thalia made a face, shaking her head. “Brother-in-law sounds better.” 

“Jason’s not my husband.” 

“But when he _is_ , then I can officially call you my little bro.” 

“And what makes you think we’ll even get that far?” 

“What makes _you_ think that you won’t?” 

She left him with a cryptic smile and a wink, before catching up to Jason and asking for her bag. Piper gave Thalia her own room to stay in as she was the only single person in the house. On Piper’s way down the hall, she patted Nico’s shoulder and told him he’d be sharing with Jason, and something about dinner. 

He didn’t care to ask her to repeat it; he only nodded, and walked toward his boyfriend who was waiting for him by the door of their guest room. 

“Everything alright, Neeks?” Jason asked, placing a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” 

With a soft smile, Jason escorted them into their room. He started up casual chatter about dinner as he put away their clothes. Nico sat down on the bed, nodding so as to prove he wasn’t ignoring him. 

The rest of the evening was muffled by Thalia’s words; now every time he looked at Jason, he saw triple decker cakes and pressed suits with carnations blooming in every crevice, flower petals and rice littering the floor. 

Marriage.

He was too young for that; they both were. 

Was it legal in their state? And would Jason want to marry him when they were a bit older? Would Nico even be a decent husband for him? Would their romance last that long into forever, ‘til death do them part? 

Jason would die before him—they both knew it, and Nico wasn’t that great with mourning responsibly. 

Marriage, a bond that was supposed to last into forever, would only throw salt on the wound once the inevitable happened. 

A life without Jason, without his smile and radiance warming everyone around him, an eternity even if Hades decided he wanted Nico to rule at his side, it was all just… 

He shook his head. Thinking into the distant future never got him anywhere good, and so he settled his hopes for the present. He’s managed this far; no more sabotaging himself. Right. 

  
* * * * *  


As far as birthdays went, Jason’s nineteenth one wasn’t so bad. 

To avoid any early birthday surprises or teasing, he took a run on the beach, keeping an eye out for any monsters that couldn’t wait to sink their fangs or claws into him. When he saw something flying in the distance, he decided to call it a morning and head back to the sanctuary of the mansion. 

From the safety of the gardens, he saw the familiar sight of two  _venti_  hovering over the beach where he had stood not more than ten minutes ago. Jason quickly crept in through the backdoor of the mansion, watching until they flew away, perhaps in search of another demigod. 

As much as he liked living with Nico in his Ocean Vert apartment, he had to wonder if it was safer to live in New Rome for the remainder of his adult life. 

But he didn’t want to be scared of venturing out among regular mortals. If he just retreated into the safety of either camps, then that would defeat the whole purpose of him trying to find a life for himself outside the boundaries of his past he didn’t want to deal with anymore.

He did promise Nico he’d do his best to keep himself safe though. If that meant going back to one of the camps forever, Jason might just be tempted to sacrifice his autonomy. 

A quick shower diluted his doubts for the time being. He spent the rest of the morning in his guest room, reading a novel he had bought a few weeks prior. Nico slumbered peacefully beside him on the bed. 

Right, exactly. He wasn’t going to do anything that could cause the love of his life any pain if he could avoid it. 

With breakfast, the morning eased into noon, and by that time, everyone was wide awake. Nico and Piper were handling his birthday ‘itinerary’, so he wasn’t allowed to help out. While it was a hot enough day for a pool party, the only one in it was Percy.

He waved at Jason when he got close to the water’s edge. “Happy Birthday big guy!” 

“Thanks.” He dived into the deep end, and swam up to Percy on the shallow side where he lounged. “Not surprised you’re the first one in here.” 

“Couldn’t help myself. Feels just like home being in the water.” He smiled, leaning his arms back against the pool tiles along the wall. “So, nineteen huh? Feel old yet?” 

“I’ve felt old since I woke up on that bus at fifteen.” 

Percy chuckled. “Yeah, I can relate.” He took some water in his hand, forming it into a sphere. “Sorry if this gets annoying, but I need to ask: we’re okay now, right?” 

“Yeah, more or less. Why?” 

“Just that Nico’s already forgiven me, and Annabeth. At our wedding, we had a little chat, and while he’s not jumping at the chance to hang out with me, his grudge is gone. I think. So that just made me wonder if you and I are okay.” 

Percy twirled the ball of water into a noodle, making random shapes with it as it floated above his open palm. “I know you’re protective of him, so I don’t doubt you’re still a little angry with me.” 

“Not anymore,” Jason assured. “I don’t like fighting with you, Perce. But it’s true that I’ll always take Nico’s side. You really should’ve handled that fiasco at camp a lot better, or just expressed yourself to Nico more clearly.” 

“I know, and I’ve learned from it.” He sighed, the water plopping back into the pool. “But I’m also sorry for the things I said to you. Like, y’know, you being whipped or the way I handled the fact that you’re bi—saying that you liked both dick and pussy.” 

“Water under the bridge. The way you reacted was typical of you, so I get it. Not that it’s an excuse, but it’s such a Percy thing to say.”

“Yeah, but that’s the problem. It _shouldn’t_ be such a Percy thing to say.” He dunked his head under the water and came back up seconds later. “Ever since I married Annie,” he wiped his wet bangs away from his face, “I started thinking about other things, like when we have kids. We haven’t talked about it yet, but I don’t wanna be the kind of dad who doesn’t watch what he says in front of ‘em.” 

“I think you’d be a good dad,” Jason reassured. “The way you are with your baby sister is telling.” 

“But she’s too little to understand anything I’m saying. I meant like when I have kids that are old enough to know implications and shit like that.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it for now, especially if you and Annabeth haven’t discussed it.” 

Percy shrugged. “Guess you’re right.” He twisted the wedding ring around his finger, smiling fondly at it. “We still have to finish school and get jobs, so after that I’m sure we’ll think about where kids fit into our future.” 

“Sounds like you’re looking forward to being a dad.” 

“Am I ever.” He gave Jason a brilliant smile. “I dunno. Kids are nightmares, but they’re also cute. I’d like little Percy juniors or tiny Annabeths running around the house. My mom’s also looking forward to grandkids, so there’s that.” 

He shook his head. “But today has your name on it, so enough about that. Ready to have a day filled with fun, all for you?” 

Jason smiled, resting his arms against the corner edge of the pool. “Yeah, just don’t smash my face into the cake. Nico’s working real hard on it as we speak.” 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Percy put his hands up. “I swear I won’t touch the cake.” He licked his lips, looking up to the sky. “I wonder what flavor it’s gonna be? Nico makes the _best_ food. Breakfast, lunch, dinner. Appetizers, main courses, and desserts. Hell, even snacks—it’s all pretty tasty. My mom’s food is still the best anywhere, but he’s close. You really lucked out, Jace. Oh, hold on.” 

Before he could ask what that meant, Percy swam to the other end of the pool. His speed was no surprise. The technique looked almost graceful, though Jason figured it was thanks to all his swim practice at the university. Piper was at the other edge at the patio, filling the piñata with candy. They both talked for a few seconds, sneaking a candy into his mouth, before he swam back to Jason. 

“I gotta thank you,” Percy started. “Nico’s turned out better than I thought. He’s come so far from the lonely and sad kid he used to be those years ago.” 

“I didn’t do anything; that was all Nico.” 

“Yeah, well, thanks anyway. You’ve been a much better friend to him than I have.” He stared at the rippling water, sunlight reflecting off the surface. “I didn’t want him around back then, but after everything that’s happened, I’d like to get close to him, become that big brother figure I should’ve before it was too late.” 

“Not too late; there’s still time.” 

Percy hummed. “Yeah, baby steps. I know. But, since I’m building up to being his big brother, I’m gonna start acting like it right here and now. So,” he poked Jason in the chest, “take care of him, alright? He’s never had a boyfriend before—,” he wondered when Nico would tell him about the disaster that was Will, “—so don’t mess this up, alright?” 

“I swear I won’t.”

“Good.” Percy smirked. “And watch out for other guys too. Nico’s not little anymore, and it shows.” 

“Like how? His fighting style or…?” 

“Uh, no. His whole face? His longer limbs and just his overall body? You haven’t noticed?” Percy shook his head. “I know I said he was cute before, but it’s like he’s burned off all that baby fat. Nico’s really grown. He’s kinda hot now, actually.” 

Of course he was. It was obvious to anyone with eyes. Percy didn’t have to point that out, or smile as he pondered it. Grinning, more like it, probably thinking about the very specific ways Nico was attractive now that he was older. 

There was no shortage of things that made Nico enticing, or at least Jason thought so: soft hair tied up in a ponytail, exposing a kissable neck; sharp collarbones proudly nestling his necklace between them; fingers long and slender, teasingly gliding against lips or the skin of his abs; nicely toned arms that held him in place, the palms of his hands dancing along his back; thighs well-muscled wrapped around his waist, matching legs that spread open and feet digging into his lower back when—

Percy slapped Jason on the back, chuckling. “But I mean that in like a factual way. Don’t worry about me trying to steal your boyfriend, Jay.” 

“I’m not.” 

“You made a face the moment the words left my mouth,” Percy teased. “And got a little red.” 

“No I didn’t.” 

“Yeah, you did.” 

“Sorry, I guess?” 

Their conversation was cut short once Leo and Calypso walked out to the patio. She helped him set up the stereo so they could play music while all of them relaxed in the pool. Percy swam to their side, chatting them up and offering music suggestions.

Hazel and Nico walked out shortly after with snacks, setting them in the shade of the patio. Percy climbed out of the pool and started picking at the different dishes. Nico slapped his hand away, chastising him for getting chlorine water on the fresh fruit. Percy chuckled, apologized, to which Nico rolled his eyes and served him a plate of fruit, among other things. 

As Nico tied his hair back, Percy said something to him that Jason didn’t catch, and nudged him with his shoulder. It was faint—or maybe the flickering embers in Jason’s chest made him imagine it—but he swore Nico blushed ever so slightly. He shoved Percy away, a smile on his face. 

_Cool it, Grace. He probably just embarrassed him, that’s all._  

The remainder of the day went along well enough. About an hour into pool time, they decided to hit the piñata before going back in. Jason went first, though he initially protested because of his strength. He managed to go last and break it, finding out later that everyone else hit it lightly so it wouldn’t crack prematurely. Then after a few rounds of pool volleyball, Nico and Reyna dried themselves off to start dinner. Everyone else helped clean up outside before taking turns showering and freshening up. 

Like last time his birthday was organized, Nico prepared several Italian dishes with Reyna helping for time constraint purposes. Everything was cooked to perfection, and the compliments from everyone had Nico smiling in gratitude. The cake was even better. Not tiramisu like Jason assumed, but a three-layered cake of vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate breading with bananas between each flavor. It was evenly covered by chocolate frosting on the exterior. Chocolate chips and sliced fruit decorated the top where Nico had written in cursive ‘Happy Birthday Jason’. 

Needless to say, the entire cake was gone within the hour. (Thalia and Percy ate the most slices, five in total each.) 

Reyna was generous with her camera, taking photos for any little thing, from the pool, to their dinner, Jason blowing out the candles, and when he opened his gifts: practical things, or books and clothes, a few gift cards. 

Out of all the presents he received, Leo’s gift amused him the most. It was a pair of shirts with one saying, ‘If lost, please return to Nico’ and the other (a smaller size) that read, ‘I’m Nico’.

Jason held up the shirt against his chest, eyeing Leo with a smile. “Really?” 

“You two need a couple shirt,” replied Leo with a grin, “even if it’s just to wander around the house. Beauty Queen and I had to flip a coin to see who’d be the lucky one to buy it for you and take home the honor of giving the best birthday gift.” 

“The coin fell on the floor,” Piper protested, “so he could’ve cheated for all I know!” 

“Nope. I won fair in square.” 

“Hell, if I would’ve known Jay and Nico were together,” Thalia said, “I would’ve sent them those shirts immediately! Had to settle for buying him a rice cooker ‘cause I dunno what the hell else he wanted for his birthday.” 

“Sucks being the last one to find out the big news, huh?” Percy teased.

“Watch yourself, clam chowder.” 

“I love everyone’s gifts,” Jason cut in before a fight could break out, putting on his best smile, “so thanks for all of them.” 

The rest of the night was spent watching movies in the living room. Thalia got the third couch all to herself since everyone else was cuddling in pairs. She made some lighthearted comment about everyone being sappy, though didn’t tease them any further. Hazel and Frank shared the armchair, Reyna and Piper one side of the couch, and Leo and Calypso on the other. Percy and Annabeth sat at the end of the second couch. 

As for Jason and Nico, they shared the opposite end of the second couch. Jason gave Nico his space though, not wanting him to get embarrassed about openly cuddling against his boyfriend. Leo and Percy insisted on watching _The Avengers_ because they wanted to ‘see Jay in action’ on his special day. But halfway through, Percy fell asleep on Annabeth’s lap, and Leo was fiddling with some device, Calypso watching the movie quietly beside him. 

By the third act of the movie, Jason reclined against the armrest of the couch. Nico scooted over to him, and tentatively laid against his chest. Jason said nothing, (noticing that half his friends were asleep anyway), and brought an arm around Nico, kissing the top of his head. 

The next couple of days were spent alternating between the pool or hanging out at the beach, and interacting with neighbors who happened to share it too. Thalia was sad to go, especially since she’d miss out on the fireworks for the Fourth of July. Jason couldn’t say he felt any different, though she pointed out the end of the year holidays were much more important, and that she’d be back to spend time with him. 

“Wish she could’ve stayed just one more day,” Jason shouted from the bathroom. He dried himself off from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. By now he was sure he qualified as a prune. Adding in pool time plus shower time over the past few days, he was as ripe as a raisin. 

“I’m sure the holidays will make up for it,” replied Nico from the bedroom. 

He stepped into the bathroom already in his pajamas. Jason yelped, holding his towel closer against himself. Nico smiled, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and chuckled, reaching for his toothbrush in the medicine cabinet.

“Um,” Jason quickly walked to the other room, throwing on his own sleepwear. “Sorry about that,” he apologized, returning to stand next to Nico at the sink. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He scrubbed his teeth, open mouthed. “I’ve seen you in the pool.” 

“Yeah.” Jason squeezed some minty paste on his tooth brush. “So, tomorrow did you wanna get in the pool again before we do fireworks at the beach? Or do something else?” 

“Actually,” Nico rinsed, spitting out into the sink, “I was gonna hang out with Percy in the afternoon.” 

“Oh, really?” 

Nico gave a nod, wiping his mouth with a small towel. “He wanted to do some last-minute fireworks hunting to see what’s left over. Since we’ll be out, Reyna asked if we could get groceries on the way home. We decided to get the groceries first so the barbecue can start up, and then we’d go back out to get more fireworks. Also look for a bakery that sells good desserts.” 

“Isn’t that counterproductive? Like, you’ll have to go to the market, then come back, then go out again.”

“But we don’t wanna miss the barbecue. And Percy said he knows how to make this really good burger that he wants me to try.” Nico smiled, patting Jason’s arm. “We’ll be okay out there, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not worried; I know you two can handle yourselves.” 

“Then what’s with the face?” 

Jason looked in the mirror, “I’m not making a face; brushing my teeth,” before he spat in the sink. 

“Alright. Whatever you say.” Nico yawned, tugging on Jason’s sleeve. “Let’s go to bed now. I’m tired, and tomorrow is another busy day.”

“Right. Fireworks, pool, beach, barbecue.” 

They settled into bed, Nico cuddling close to his chest. Jason embraced him protectively, earning him a kiss on the chin. “Night, Jace.” 

“Good night, Neeks.” 

With a soft hum, Nico drifted off to sleep, curled comfortably in Jason’s arms. 

_That’s right. I have to remember: I’m the one that gets to do this with him, not Percy. Don’t be an idiot, Grace. Them having some time alone out in the city is perfectly fine._  

  
* * * * *  


On the return trip home, Nico kept Jason company with his idle chatter about their short vacation. Whenever he was tired, he just cranked up the volume of the radio, sometimes signing along. 

Half of the idle chatter had something to do with Percy. Jason didn’t have much to say about it (wanting to keep any parasitic thoughts at bay), so he mostly remained silent, nodding or humming at least so Nico knew he was paying attention. 

“You okay?” Nico asked when they got home. “You were kinda quiet the whole ride back.” 

“Just tired.” Which wasn’t a lie; driving long distance was draining, especially on the freeway. “Busy every day since my birthday up to this morning. It’s just sorta nice to finally have some peace.” 

He flopped onto the bed, tossing off his shoes. Nico followed suit and untied the laces, “I feel that,” before seating himself next to Jason. “There’s uh, something I’ve been thinking about though.” 

“What?” 

“Did you mind that I hung out so much with Percy? It was supposed to be your birthday vacation after all.” 

Jason looked at him in surprise. Had he really been that obvious? “No, no of course I don’t mind. Nico,” he sat up, tugging him closer with an arm, “it was my birthday, yeah, but you have other friends. You don’t always have to hang out with just me.” 

“I know.” Nico shrugged. “Just got a little worried.” 

“Well I promise I didn’t mind.” Only half the truth. “It’s great that you and Percy are getting along better.”

Nico smiled. “I’m glad that you’re glad about it. I mostly did it so he’d stop whining that Annabeth didn’t wanna go anywhere, but it wasn’t bad.” 

He climbed into Jason’s lap, “Now that it’s quiet,” a quick peck to Jason’s lips, “I can’t say that I miss the noise. Can only take so much.” 

Jason grinned, “You’ve read my mind,” and gave Nico a soft kiss, firm embrace around his hips. 

Gradually Jason leaned back against the headboard. Lips eventually gave way to gentle teeth and tongue. Nico hummed at the back of his throat, running his fingers through Jason’s short hair. 

“These are in the way.” Nico plucked Jason’s glasses off, setting them somewhere to the side. “Ever thought about contacts?” 

“Once or,” Jason kissed him deep, smiling, “twice.” 

“Maybe,” a kiss, “you should get some.” 

“Maybe,” he replied with a shallow breath, “I should.” 

Another hum, and Nico’s lips curled into a smile. His fingers slid to the back of Jason’s head, bringing their faces closer together. Nico nudged himself up Jason’s body, dipping back his head to kiss at a better angle. He pressed their chests together as the kiss deepened, lightly tugging at Jason’s lower lip.

When he nipped back, Nico gave a soft groan, shaking Jason to his very core. Nico whispered something against his lips, teasing his fingers underneath the hem of Jason’s shirt. Hands sluggishly glided against the skin of his sides, warm to the touch. Jason held him closer, kissed him deeper, moaned softly when Nico’s lips found his neck, gently nipping at the skin, heat pooling in his gut, strong thighs cradling his hips— 

—then Nico gasped softly, sitting back to catch his breath. 

“Oh,” Jason blushed, “shit. I’m,” no matter how many times Jason tried to tell Nico it was normal to get a boner during make out sessions, he could definitely see why it was mortifying, “I’m sorry. We can—,” he let go of Nico, “we can—” 

“’S fine,” Nico mumbled. “Uh.” Jason swallowed. “Do you, um. Uh.” Nico stopped, then tried again. “We could… explore this. Maybe.” 

“Are you sure?” Jason asked, running his hands over Nico’s thighs. He’d be a liar if he said he didn’t want this, but he knew Nico. He needed to be sure.

“Yeah. I—,” Nico cut himself off by kissing Jason quickly, intensely, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it all weekend, honestly,” he said, pulling away just enough so that all Jason could see were his dark eyes glittering like the backs of beetles’ wings. 

Jason groaned low, capturing Nico’s mouth in a searing kiss. He was stupid to ever feel jealous of Percy. Nico wanted _him_ and him only. That thought alone was electrifying. 

“So, um,” Nico broke the kiss to catch his breath, “we just do what feel right?” 

“If that’s alright with you,” Jason replied, heart pounding in his throat. “If we don’t like it or it’s too much, we’ll say something, okay?”

This was going to happen. For real. He thought he’d be ready for it when it came, but his increasingly tight chest and sweaty hands proved otherwise. He thought having been in two prior relationships would’ve prepared him for this, but it only made him realize he still had no idea what he was doing when it came to romance. 

Nico gave a timid smile. He took Jason’s hands in his, rubbing his thumb against the sides. “Don’t be nervous, Jason.” 

“Says the guy whose hands are mildly shaking.” 

“Yours are sweaty.” Leaning their foreheads together, he kissed Jason chastely on the lips. “Gross,” he teased with a smile. Another peck to his lips, the third one deepening into a fourth and fifth. 

Then Nico was in his lap, arms around his neck, chests pressed together. Fingers danced along the base of Jason’s neck, up to the back of his head. In turn he trailed his lips along Nico’s jaw, down to his neck, one hand poking underneath the back of his shirt. 

Jason’s fingers ghosted up Nico’s back like whispers leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. Nico busied himself by leaving a trail of kisses from his lips, to his chin, jaw, and peppering along his neck. The shy lick at the junction where his neck met his shoulder ripped a groan deep from within Jason. His hands worked in a trance, higher up Nico’s back, feeling each bump in his spine, dragging the shirt up as they went.

There was a hum before Nico glided his hands down Jason’s arms, dipping to his stomach, fingers teasing the hem of his shirt. They slipped through and tickled the skin on his sides, thumbs grazing the contour of muscles on his abdomen. 

When Jason reached his shoulder blades, Nico pulled away to lift his shirt and undershirt over his head, letting it fall haphazardly somewhere off to the side. Jason kissed his shoulder, drawing his hands to Nico’s hips, before teasing his collarbone with a gentle graze of his teeth, lightly nipping the skin there. 

“Off,” Nico whispered with baited breath, tugging at Jason’s shirt.

Somewhere between tossing away his shirt, and Nico committing to memory the grooves of his muscles with curious fingers, they found themselves like they did before, Jason on his back with Nico comfortably laying over him. 

He traced the scars along Nico’s back, who in turn kissed the dip of his shoulder, down to the middle of his neck, butterfly kisses gracing his chest. Jason held him firmly by the sides, gliding his hands to Nico’s ribs, tracing them all before a curious thumb brushed along a nipple.

Nico made a sound at the back of his throat. Jason teased the other side, eliciting a small breath from his boyfriend. Nico ground his hips against Jason’s ever so slightly, and Jason had to choke back his own moan rising in his throat. 

It got hazy after Nico teased his own nipples with a tongue, and a shy grind of the hips against his crotch turned into a steady rocking motion, like he couldn’t stop himself. Kisses melded into a fever, heat coiling in his gut the faster they ground against each other. Somewhere their pants came unzipped, down to their knees until they were forgotten all together off to the side. 

His skin was so warm, so soft. Jason moaned into their kiss, rocking up against him. Hands brushed along the scars of Nico’s back, wandering to his ass, pressing down firmly. Nico gripped Jason’s shoulders, a soft, “ah” slipped passed his lips.

“Oh gods, Nico,” Jason breathed between their lips, thumbs slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear, “ _Nico._ ” 

“Jay—,” he bucked his hips faster, moaning when Jason’s thumbs danced along the skin of his ass, “you—,” he reached behind him and grabbed Jason’s wrists, “—’s okay, you can—,” pulling the fabric down until it exposed the smooth skin. They found a rhythm they both liked, arching against each other and swallowing each other’s moans, sharing breaths when they parted. Jason’s hands found purchase on Nico’s ass, and he pulled him closer, encouraging him to grind down harder. 

Gods, his skin was so soft, lips so sweet. Jason couldn’t breathe, couldn’t taste anything except Nico’s lips, firmly kneading the pliant skin of his ass, listening only to soft muffled moans and squeaks, grinding up against their hardened lengths, his boyfriend’s hands slipping underneath his own waistband and teasing the skin of his hips and _oh gods Nico_ — 

—and then a finger accidentally brushed along the dip between Nico’s cheeks just above his hole, and he jerked. Nico came with a moan, the sound resonating from Jason’s mouth down his spine, climaxing immediately after. 

Muddied was the silence between them with breathy pants, trying to grasp air back into their lungs. Jason returned his hands to Nico’s back, whispering in his ear, “Was that okay?” 

Nico nodded against his shoulder, chest trembling. “More than—,” he swallowed, “—yeah.” 

It wasn’t until their breathing evened out that Nico slipped off of Jason, pulling the back of his underwear up to his waist. A damp spot bled through the front, much like the one on Jason’s. “I’m gonna,” Nico ran a hand through his hair, a couple of strands matted to his forehead, “gonna—need to clean up and there’s wipes in the bathroom s-so…” 

“Yeah, of course.” Jason sat up on the bed. “I’ll um, just wait my turn, I guess.” 

“Oh, yeah. Okay. I’ll be quick. Um—,” he reached out to Jason, then retracted his hand before diving in for a deep kiss, “—later, we’ll talk about—y’know.” 

“Y-Yeah, yeah later.”

“Good. Alright.” Nico scrambled to the dresser and pulled out some clothes before fleeing down the hallway. 

Jason smoothed the hair out of his face, gliding his hand back to the base of his neck. His heart had yet to settle in his chest, though he also felt strangely relaxed in a way. If that’s what it was like only ‘exploring’ with Nico, their first time was almost guaranteed to blow his fucking mind. 

_Forget monsters. This is probably how I’ll die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/32699021648) for chapter title.]
> 
> Again, a friendly reminder that smut isn't my forte, but I tried my best so please have mercy. *wheeze* Lots of thanks to Chaos who helped me polish the scene along with the other two steamy ones. I'd be seriously lost without her. As a side note, Nico is 17 and Jason is 19 at this point in the story.
> 
> Rating has been permanently changed to M as there are a couple more smut scenes in the near future. Like I did here, I'll put a warning in the summary beforehand so you can skip past it if it makes you uncomfortable. Thanks to everyone who gave me input on how to approach the sexual aspects of Jasico. Had to change around my outline, but it works better this way, building up to it I mean. This first smut portion was just grinding, but the rest of them will be penetrative, in case anybody was wondering. Our two dorks will also be a little older by then. (Not gonna happen like, next chapter though.)
> 
> Hmm, but we also saw some trouble in paradise, at least on Jason's end. I wonder what that could mean....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	84. Xiăng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **xiăng 想**  
>  [see·AHNG] _Mandarin_  
>  (v.) to think; also means to suppose, want to, miss, think over, or reckon

**The story so far…**

Nico and Jason return home from their Spring Break trip and get settled back into their routine. A make-out session gets Nico hot and bothered, and he ends it before it can progress any further. While busy with school and their jobs, they do manage to find time to date within the next several months. One ends up with a brief kiss fest in the movie theater that has Nico jumping when the lights come back on. He tells Jason he’s sorry, that he really does want to act more like a couple in public, but Jason understands he wants to go at his own pace, and won’t force him into anything. Summertime rolls around, as does Thalia’s visit for Jason’s birthday. She’s elated to find he and Nico are boyfriends, but a bit peeved she was the last to know. They celebrate his birthday with friends at Piper’s mansion. Jason pushes down irrational inklings of jealousy when he sees Percy and Nico getting along better. Back home, a cuddle turns into more making out, which eventually leads to Jason and Nico sexually exploring their pent-up desires. It leaves them both embarrassed, but comfortably relieved too.

**Onward.**

* * *

_I can’t believe we just did that._

Face burning, Nico returned to Jason’s room after cleaning himself up. He loitered by the doorframe, drumming his fingers along the wooden paneling. “Um,” Nico cleared his throat, “if you wanna—I’m done so…”

“Y-Yeah, sure, okay.” Jason scrambled for a change of clothes and smiled awkwardly as he passed Nico down the hallway.

He bit his lip, knowing the inevitable conversation was coming up. What was he supposed to say? He liked it, yeah, of course. A lot. But was he supposed to go into detail? Did Jason expect him to so he knew how far to go next time? And why was he still standing near the door? 

Legs like jelly, he remained standing where he was anyway. 

Jason returned shortly after, tossing his dirtied boxers in the hamper. He sunk onto the bed, readjusting the glasses on his face. 

“Sooo,” began Nico, carefully stepping toward him, “that was, uh—guess I better go to my room now and—”  
  
“What?” Jason looked confused, almost hurt. “Why?”

“Oh. I dunno.” Nico scratched the back of his head. “I just—I know people cuddle after this stuff but we don’t have to if…” 

With a gentle smile, Jason tugged him back onto the bed, an arm around his waist. “C’mere.” 

Nico squeaked quietly, curling up at Jason’s side. His boyfriend gave him a shy smile and forehead kiss, and Nico couldn’t help his own smile peeking at the corners of his lips. The sudden silence and the warmth of Jason’s embrace almost had Nico dozing off. 

A growl from his stomach had him groaning.

“Ugh.” 

“Hungry?”

“Yeah. Last I ate was around noon.” 

“Pizza?” 

“Sure. Don’t feel like cooking.” Nico bit his lip, fist bunching up the front of Jason’s shirt. “But, that thing we did, ‘exploring’. Was it too much?” 

“No. Just… new. What about you?” 

“It was fine. Not too much, yeah.” 

Actually, Jason did a lot of things that Nico didn’t even knew he liked, or wanted. Kissing his neck, nipping at his collar bones, wandering hands gripping the bare skin of his ass—he was tempted to just get rid of his underwear altogether through his lavender haze. But then Jason would see him in full, and even barely clothed, he wasn’t a pretty picture. 

Nico swallowed. “Did I do anything you didn’t like?” 

Jason shook his head. “No. But that’s because I don’t know what I like. This was a lot of ‘firsts’ for me. The way we made out, and then feeling you against me like that, hearing you just—,” he cleared his throat, ears turning pink, “—it was, good. Nice.” 

“O-Oh, I see.” 

“Uh, I probably won’t know like the thing I liked most until we do this stuff more. If you want, obviously. Was there anything you liked in particular or…”

“Same as you. I kinda—well, maybe kissing my neck is a start.” Confessing he liked Jason kneading his ass most of all and nipping at his collar made him sound more desperate than he was. He’d let Jason offer his own preferences first before admitting that much. Maybe. “What about you?” 

“Er, well, I liked when you kissed at my neck and jaw. Tracing the muscles on my stomach too. Thought it’d tickle at first; guess not. Felt nice, actually. But,” Jason’s fingers rubbed at Nico’s clothed side, “I just love having you in my arms in general. Doesn’t matter if we’re making out or cuddling or ‘exploring’. But feeling you on me—so close to me like that, that’s the part I liked best. Just letting me get to know you in a whole different way, felt like an honor.” 

“Gods.” Nico held his face in his hands, smiling. “Even when things turn sexual, you still find some way to be a sap. I don’t know how you do it.” 

Jason laughed. “You make me sappy.” 

“Oh no,” Nico chuckled, “don’t try to blame this on me. That’s all you.” 

“Maybe, yeah.” He pulled Nico closer. “But I can’t help myself. You’re a gem,” he kissed Nico’s forehead, “so brilliant and beautiful. Anyone would get sappy having you as a boyfriend.” 

“Hmm, and anyone would die of sweetness being around you so much.” 

Another chuckle. “That’s not very nice.” 

“It was a compliment, I promise.” Tentatively, Nico slipped on top of Jason, his chin resting on his folded hands. “And in the future—not like, next week or something or—but if you want,” he picked at some lint on Jason’s shirt, “we can do this again. If it’s not embarrassing, or anything.” 

“Well I was embarrassed this first time, but in a good way, if that makes sense.” 

“Sorta.” 

Jason rubbed up and down Nico’s back. “But as much as I enjoyed this, there’s no rush, like I said.” 

“I know.” Nico traced the creases in the fabric with his finger. “But if I wanted to do it again? Would you…?”

“Yes. I think I can control myself for the rest of the year.” 

“Well it probably won’t be _that_ long in between,” Nico rolled his eyes, “but it’ll happen when it happens. And if either of us doesn’t want to, then we just say it.” 

“So just let things flow, whatever feels right?” 

“Exactly.” Nico kissed him soft and slow, chest warming when Jason kissed him back. “But in the back of our minds, let’s remember to do this only when we’re here at home, and not at somebody else’s house.” 

Jason hummed in agreement, “I get it, don’t worry,” then a kiss Nico’s nose. “Still hungry for pizza?” 

“Trying to decide if I’m more hungry than I am sleepy.” Nico settled himself back in the crook of Jason’s arm, ear pressed against his beating heart. “How about a nap first? Then we eat.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

While Nico did say they could have heavy make-outs that escalated into what was essentially clothed sex, it didn’t happen for a good while. As Jason was on summer break, he took more hours at the restaurant to help pay for his fall semester, and for extra money on the side when the holidays rolled around. Nico, in turn, followed his example and worked more days at the market. 

In between his working days, he checked in with Ignatius on his college entrance studies. Over the summer, he was mailed several text books (that Ignatius wanted returned) and study guides to help him pass mock exams or pop quizzes—literally. They’d just poof up next to him whenever he notified Ignatius that he finished a section on the study guide.

Weekend mornings he’d go driving with Jason in the cemetery. It was a little easier because of the lack of obstacles, though it could also be that Nico felt right at home amongst the dead. Sometimes he’d see ghosts standing over their own graves, or staring wistfully at the loved ones who visited, knowing they couldn’t be seen. 

He and Jason managed some more dates in the summer. It was anything from the movie theater to the boardwalk, eating out at a restaurant or lounging at the public beach. They tried to go on a hike once, but ran into a chimera on the way to a tourist spot. While it was handled as efficiently as possible, Nico swore off from hikes in the forest after that. Less people around to mask their godly scent from monsters. 

Once he was comfortable enough driving, Nico scheduled his exam in late August, just before school started. He wanted Jason to be there when he passed. The schedule was made as early as possible so he wouldn’t have to endure the horrible lines later in the day. 

“You nervous?” asked Jason as they waited their turn for confirmation.

“Not really. I had a pretty good teacher,” he bumped his shoulder against Jason’s arm, “so I’m confident I’ll pass on my first try.” 

“And I believe that you will. Just remember: the turn signal is important.” 

“You’re never gonna let that go, are you?” 

“People need to be aware that it exists.” 

Nico rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Well I promise I’ll remember to use it during my test.” 

“Good to hear.” 

After they got the paperwork over with, they headed back to the car and drove to the already lengthy line of other people waiting to have a proctor assigned to them. Nico sighed, turning up the radio to pass the time and settle his nerves. 

“Thanks for letting me use your car for the test,” he said to Jason. “I’ll try not to crash it.” 

“No problem. You’re already familiar with it, so I don’t see why you would.” 

“Guess I’m worried a monster might be on the road. Don’t wanna endanger the examiner or other pedestrians. I’ve only had practice fighting a monster on foot.” 

Jason placed a comforting hand on his knee. “I’d go with you if I could, just as a precaution.” 

“I know.” He squeezed his hand. “Thanks.” 

His proctor was a middle-aged woman named Edith. She spoke with Jason briefly when he got out of the passenger side. He gave a thumb’s up to Nico, and then he headed back inside the DMV. Edith slipped into the car and held out her hand, introducing herself. Nico shook it firmly. 

“Alright then, Mister di Angelo,” she took her pen from behind her ear, “can you identify all the basic controls and mirrors?” 

“Uh,” he swallowed, pointing to each one, “rear view mirror, side mirrors left and right, emergency brake, emergency lights, the windshield wipers, turn signal, horn, head lights, fog lights—”

Edith scribbled on her clipboard as he named all the ones he could remember. “Alright. Well,” the car ahead of them pulled out of the DMV parking lot, “let’s get going then, shall we? Don’t be nervous.” 

“Kinda hard, especially since this is my first time.” 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll do fine. Just pay attention to the road.” She smiled at him. “After you pull out of here, I want you to turn right at the first intersection, and then I’ll instruct you from there. Sound good?” 

“Sure.” 

“Alright. Stay calm, and good luck.” 

He took a deep breath, and drove out of the parking lot. After making his right turn (which he signaled ahead of time—Jason would be upset if he didn’t), he stayed in the lane for several minutes. Edith switched between watching him, and looking out of the window. She bit her lip, then instructed, “Merge into the left lane, and then make a left turn at this upcoming intersection and head into the residential streets.”

“Then what?” Nico did as he was told, waiting for the oncoming cars to pass before he made a left. Edith kept staring into the rearview mirror.

“I want you to make a U-turn.”

“In the residential?”

“No, change of plans. Make a U-turn instead of going into the residential.”

“Uh, okay.”

When it was safe, he turned the car around and kept driving down the boulevard. Edith told him when to switch lanes, though she didn’t tell him to make any turns into other streets. It wasn’t until they were several blocks away from the DMV did Nico ask, “How long is this test?” 

“Most of the time it’s ten minutes, especially when we’re low on staff.” 

“Oh.” Nico looked at the radio’s clock, noting it had been about twenty since he left the DMV. Edith mumbled under her breath, something like, “—can’t make him pull over so I can drive, shoot—,” as she glanced into the rearview mirror.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, everything’s just fine, dear. Don’t wor—”

The car behind them bumped them forward. Nico hit the break just before he slammed into the car in front of him. He kept a steady speed while the car behind him was riding his metallic ass. (Jason had told him it was called ‘tailgating’ the first time he asked.) 

He gritted his teeth, glaring at the rearview mirror. “What kind of shit—,” and then he noticed the driver behind him in a pickup truck. Furry face stretched into a grin, keeping as close as possible to his car, and a large scorpion’s tail poking out from the passenger’s seat. 

Oh, _fuck._  

“Can you see it too?” 

Nico snuck a quick glance at Edith, who looked at him in surprise. She must’ve noticed the shock on his face. “Uh,” he started cautiously, “what is ‘it’, exactly?” 

“A scorpion’s tail. You see it, don’t you? That driver?” 

“It could be the heat getting to me—” 

“We have the AC on.” 

He kept his eyes on the road in the same lane, and thank the gods the car in front of him made a left turn at a cross street. The manticore in the pickup truck still didn’t stop tailing them. Now he knew why Edith told him to avoid the residential areas. 

“You _do_ see it,” she noted, though Nico didn’t look at her. “It’s written all over your face.” 

“Is that why we’re driving further and further away from the DMV?” 

“No need to risk the lives of innocent mortals.” 

So, she was a demigod. Maybe not Greek, but Roman perhaps. Nico couldn’t think of one Greek demigod alive today that lived past their twenties outside of the camps or UC Ocean Vert. Then again, he knew from Rae that this city had more than its share of Roman demigods and legacies. 

“What do I do?” he asked. No need to risk exposing himself as Hades’s son. Roman demigods weren’t as malicious when it came to that, but proceeding with caution wouldn’t hurt him. 

“How well can you drive?” 

“Uh, that’s why I’m taking this test, because I don’t know. You’re supposed to grade me at the end.” 

Edith tapped her pen on the clipboard. “We can’t stop. He’ll get out of his car and come after us. We need to lose him, or kill him.” 

“We’re on the road. That’ll risk fatalities of other people.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to go by instinct.” She put the pen behind her ear. “Find some way to kill that monster, or at the very least, lose him.”

Right. Lose a bloodthirsty manticore in the middle of the road. Nico couldn’t go into the residential, and he definitely couldn’t go somewhere with a wider space, like a parking lot of a mall or shopping plaza; too many cars and pedestrians. There was the beach, but sea monsters could jump out of the waves, like the telekhines, and they were annoying as hell to deal with. Especially the fully-grown ones. Just seven entire feet of ‘fuck that shit’. 

“If you can lose this monster,” Edith added, “or find some way to kill him, I’ll pass you. But we both have to live, obviously.” 

He wasn’t sure what was worse: a manticore out for their hide, or that Jason’s car would most likely get banged up in the process of them trying to survive. 

_But if I don’t make it out of this, then I can’t have Jason’s back, and the manticore will hunt him out next. Sorry in advance, Jace. Can’t protect you if I’m roadkill._  

Nico took a deep breath, gripping the steering wheel as firmly as he could. “I’ll try to get us out of this both alive,” he said to Edith, “but no promises.”

“Fair enough.” 

It was a game of winding through cars and enduring beeping horns every time he had to make a left or right turn. The manticore’s pursuit was endless, following them through the seaside and back into the city, swerving through one-way streets and alleyways. A couple of times the monster slammed into them, but Nico kept his eyes straight ahead and drove. 

When they came to the park, they had already been on the road for an hour. By now Jason was concerned, no doubt. To make matters worse, the gas tank was below the halfway mark. If things kept going like this, they wouldn’t make it back to the DMV before it ran out. Nico was weaponless, and the dagger he carried with him wouldn’t be useful now. He needed to end this the only way he knew how. 

“I need you to take off your seatbelt.” 

Edith looked at him like she’d seen a gorgon. “ _What?_ ” 

“I’m going to get out of this car.” He unbuckled his own seatbelt. “When I say ‘now’, you grab the wheel from there and try to keep it steady. I’m going to deal with this thing my way.” 

“He’s driving at 50 miles an hour!” 

“Which means,” he pressed his foot harder against the pedal, the speedometer running up to 60, “I need to drive faster.” 

A mostly empty section of a park was coming up to their left. “I’m going to let go of the pedal now. Turn into there and weave through the park, several times around if you have to. Don’t look back. You ready?” 

“No, but I don’t think I ever will be in this scenario, so better get it over with.” She lifted up the central divider between the seats. “Wrote my will anyway. Never expected to live long in the first place.” 

“I’ll make sure you do. Just don’t try to intervene, otherwise I can’t guarantee you’ll live.” 

“If you say so.” 

Nico pulled the shadows from underneath his seat, “Now,” and then he warped away. He came up from the shade of the nearest tree in the far distance. Edith shakily held control of the car from what he could see, and only felt secure when he witnessed her hopping over to the driver’s seat. The manticore was gaining speed on her, nearly running over pedestrians along the way. 

“You’ve pissed me off long enough.” Nico walked over to the main street of the park, several yards away from where the manticore was approaching. When Edith made the first quick swerve into a parking lot, Nico knelt down and stuck his hands on the ground, popping up the earth from beneath the manticore’s truck. 

It shot several feet into the air before tumbling toward him. “Go back to Tartarus, you piece of _shit._ ” Nico ripped open the ground, eerie green light from the crack quickly snaking its way toward the twirling truck. It gaped just above the vehicle in midair before swallowing it completely once it reached the ground. 

He closed the earth, knowing any longer would rightfully terrify human witnesses. Edith pulled up from beside him and yanked him back into the car. Nico slumped in his seat, short of breath. 

“That was incredible,” she commented, driving as quickly as she could out of the park. “How’d you do that?” 

“Well,” he took a breath, “that depends. What did you see?” 

“A hole being ripped in the ground with green light eating up that manticore like candy. Hope the humans saw something else. Who knows what the Mist makes them see.” 

“So judging by the fact you were able to spot a manticore and know what Mist is, I’m guessing…?” 

Nodding, Edith answered, “Legacy of Fortuna. My mother was a demigod. Father was a regular mortal, though after a time he could start seeing monsters too.”

“Explains how you’re able to live so long outside of Camp Jupiter.”

“Well several years ago, I volunteered in trying to build a sort of half-way point for demigods and other legacies venturing to the camp. Ocean Vert isn’t fully safe from monsters: Imperial Gold is hard to come by, so we can only use it for the barebones structure of buildings so demigods and legacies can at least use technology like phones or computers. With the Greek alliance, Celestial Bronze has helped in that we can embed it into the telephone poles, but not enough that we’re rid of any hazards.” 

“You know about the other camp?” 

“Demigods and legacies here are sort of kept in the loop about what goes on in our secret community. I was surprised to learn Greek ones were still alive.” 

After a while the streets became familiar. Nico watched the buildings go by, listening to Edith explain how she came to Ocean Vert. It was a lot smaller back then, but quickly grew with adequate planning and innovations. She served in the legion, but later volunteered as one of the first demigod and legacy pioneers to build small communities that were semi-safe for their kind outside of camp. So far, only Ocean Vert had been successful. A lack of resources, plus the overwhelming scent of demigod clusters, had the other locations failing within the first two years.

“The college was built a couple of years back,” she explained, “and that’s about the last structure we’ve managed. It has the most Imperial Gold in its foundation since it’s quite a way from the city. The only other campus with that much gold is the hospital.”

Edith smiled, giving Nico a quick glance before looking back ahead at the road. “So you a demigod or legacy?”

“Demigod, a Greek one.” 

She made a displeased sound at the back of her throat. “Young man, what’re you doing so far away from New York? You going to the UC here?” 

“No. I uh, roommate with somebody. Another demigod. We know each other from Camp Half-Blood.”

“Oh I see. Would this person happen to be that other fellow I saw earlier?” 

“Yeah, Jason. He’s actually a Roman demigod, son of Jupiter.”

Edith gasped. “No wonder his presence felt—well it felt like there was a weight over me when I spoke with him, though I couldn’t place the reason. Kind of feel like that with you too.” 

“Ah, that might be because I’m a son of Hades. Or Pluto, in your case.”

“So that’s how you opened the ground.” She laughed nervously. “I won’t lie to you: that scared me a bit. I’m a little unnerved as we speak.”

“It’s a natural reaction once people know who my dad is; I’m used to it.”

Edith frowned, humming. “Well, whether I’m scared or not, the point is that you saved my life, and possibly other lives too.” She pulled into the DMV parking lot, stopping the car at one of the spaces closest to the building. “And a promise is a promise.” 

“But I didn’t finish taking my test.”

“You maneuvered through the city without crashing into anybody.” 

“That could be because you were with me, having good fortune and everything.” 

“Oh, my sweet child,” she shook her head, “I was that naïve too, once. It’s how I lost my husband, and lost one of my children; I don’t always luck out. Learned from my mother that sometimes the people who most need good fortune don’t always get it.” 

“Well that sucks.” 

“Indeed. But apparently, Grandmother decided to smile on us today. We could’ve crashed, and I would’ve lived, but you most likely would have died. Or the other way around. It’s why I’m comfortable passing you; I know in my heart you got us through that mess due to your own merit, and not because of my lineage.” 

She scribbled some notes on her clipboard and wrote down the score at the top. Edith handed it to Nico with a smile. “Parking was supposed to be the last part of the test, but I’m sure you can manage just fine.” 

“Thanks.” 

He got counted down nine points. Before he could ask Edith why he missed so many, she added, “Your score has to look realistic. I do think you need more practice making left-hand turns, and you forgot a few times to use your turn signal.” 

Fantastic. Jason was going to love that. 

“If anybody asks,” she climbed out of the car, “just tell them to come to me and I’ll take care of any concerns. Take your paper in for your license, and good luck out there!” Edith gave him a smile and a wave, before hurrying back inside to the DMV. 

Jason ran to where he was parked a minute later, looking panicked. “What _happened?_ ” He circled the car, staring at the back where it was almost entirely wrecked. He weaved his fingers through his hair in disbelief.

“Er,” Nico hesitantly followed him, “I’ll pay for it.” 

“Nico, what _happened?_ Are you okay?!” 

“Well, it’s a long story.” 

  
* * * * *  
  


After an hour had passed since Nico took off from the DMV, Jason grew worried. His own test only took about fifteen minutes at best. Several of the other drivers before and after Nico had already finished, and three new cycles of test takers had returned from their drive. 

So when Jason finally saw his car pull into the parking lot—with the rear end almost entirely disfigured, he reasonably rushed forward, assuming the worst. 

Nico’s examiner walked by him with a smile, hair disheveled, but otherwise fine. Nico himself was in the passenger seat, staring at his exam paper. While he appeared okay, the car was far from it, at least in the back. The window was broken, glass everywhere, and the rear door was totaled. Nico smiled guilty as he went on to tell him about the manticore in a pickup.

“—and then at the park, I got rid of him. Ripped open the ground and sent him back to Tartarus where he belongs.” 

“Gods,” Jason ran a hand through his hair, “he tailed you for an hour? Is the lady okay?” 

“She’s fine. Actually, Edith is a Roman legacy of Fortuna. That’s also sort of a long story.” 

Jason shook his head, still in disbelief that they weren’t even safe on the road anymore. It could’ve always been coincidence, sure, but innocent bystanders could’ve died, along with Nico himself. 

“I promise I’ll pay for it,” Nico said, staring down at his shoes. “I tried not to let it get damaged, but he crashed into us any chance he got.” 

“Not as important.” Jason brought Nico into a hug, holding him firmly against his chest. “What _is_ , is that you’re alive.” He kissed the top of his head. “That’s all I care about.” Jason let him go, examining his face with delicate fingers. “You hurt anywhere?” 

“Only tired. Haven’t ripped open the ground in a while.” Nico waved the paper in front of his face. “But I passed. And before you get upset, I forgot to use my turn signal trying to outrun the manticore.” 

“Doesn’t matter; you needed to stay alive.” Jason kissed his forehead. “But congrats! You passed on your first try! Knew you could do it. I’d treat you to dinner, but I need to take the car to the shop….” 

“We can just cook something. Don’t worry about it.” 

On the way home, Nico smiled at his new driver’s license. He made a comment on the fake birth date, being a year older than he actually was. Jason teased him, saying he was several decades ahead of eighteen, which earned him a playful slap on the shoulder. 

He insisted that Nico rest instead of helping out with dinner. After assuring him it had nothing to do with being helpless, Jason got cooking as Nico winded down with a shower, and took a small nap on the couch. The remainder of the evening was spent with cuddles and butterfly kisses.

Next morning, the space beside him on the bed was vacant. Jason glanced at the bedside clock; 8 a.m. glowed softly on the digital face. He searched the apartment for Nico, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Before he got a chance to put on his shoes and look for him outside, Nico came through the front door, a bag of McDonald’s breakfast in one arm, keys in his other hand. 

“Morning, Jace,” he greeted, balancing the tray of orange juices in his left as he closed the door with his foot. “Brought us some food.” 

“Where’d you go?” Jason asked curiously. 

“To the drive-through.” 

“No but—you shadow-traveled? Aren’t you tired from yesterday? And the car’s still in the shop.” 

“About that—,” he set the food down on the table, “I think it’s better to show you.” 

Jason followed him to the carport downstairs. Where his old car used to be, there was now a shiny and sleek new one in its place. Not a car he’d ever seen at the dealer’s, though he had seen it before in magazines and movies, which could only mean… 

“It’s foreign,” Nico said, shattering the bewildering silence. “Italian.” 

“A Lamborghini at that. _Lamborghini_ , Nico. Guys at my school would _kill_ for a thing like this. How—where—I can’t…?” 

“I woke up early because I had to piss,” Nico explained, “and then I found a note at the foot of our bedroom door. Recognized it as my dad’s writing.” He casually handed a small gray card to Jason that had Hades’s symbol at the bottom corner. In silver ink, it read:   
 

> _Outside in the carport is a gift for you; think of it as your allowance for this month. Drive responsibly. Your ‘companion’ is prohibited from operating it. A consequence for not telling me about him. I had to hear of it second-hand from Persephone._  
> 
> _You also forgot to take off your ring when you got amorous with him. Please do not forget next time, Nico._
> 
> _I’m serious._  

  
“What does he mean about your ring—” 

“Th-That’s not important,” Nico insisted, cheeks reddening. “We have a car now while yours is in the shop. And since I didn’t have to buy my own, I can pay for damages.” 

“No, it’s okay. You really don’t have to.” 

“I have enough money saved up. Again, you pay our bills, so I’ll pay for things like this. Remember, Jace.” 

“I know, I know. I have to let you spoil me too.”

“Yep.” Nico twirled the key ring of his car around a finger. “Wanna take a drive? Cruise down the seaside, maybe?” 

Jason smiled, laughing a little. “Right now?” 

“Breakfast first. Then we can have lunch somewhere later.” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” 

“Well you _are_  my boyfriend. That’s what couples do, right? Go out on dates, no matter how planned or spontaneous?”

“You’re something else.” Jason brought Nico into his arms, kissing him chastely on the lips. “Something I can’t put into words.”

“Is it something like, ‘full of shit’?” 

“No,” he chuckled, “no no. Just,” Nico looked up at him, smiling with a twinkle in his eye, arms around his middle, “something that doesn’t have a word yet. Like, magnificent and amazing, but combined, then multiplied by infinity.” 

“Knowing you, you’ll make up a word to describe me later.” 

“But not ‘yummy’, right?” 

Nico gasped, looking playfully scandalized. He pushed away from Jason, and pointed. “I told you never to use that! You better not make that the word!” 

Jason only laughed, racing Nico back to the apartment where their bargain breakfast awaited them in their steaming containers. 

  
* * * * *  
 

The fall semester didn’t leave Jason much time to spend with Nico. Aside from their seaside cruise in the fancy new car, dates were minimized to eating out at restaurants whenever they both had spare time. 

Before they knew it, September bled into October, and then faded its way into November. During the beginning of the latter and end of the former, Nico went away for a few days. He had to do some jobs for Hades (stating October 30th to November 3rd were always the busiest times for him), so Jason volunteered to help out at his school’s annual Halloween trick-o-treat event for the little kids and their families. Fellow volunteers insisted he dress up like Captain America, and finding no other use for last year’s costume, decided to just appease them for one night. 

The day Nico returned home was the day they got an invitation from Piper. Thanksgiving was going to be held at her mansion again, and she wanted RSVPs as soon as possible. He wrote he and Nico would be going, along with Thalia. 

“Can we take my car this time?” asked Nico as they packed the night before they’d take their drip down to Los Angeles. “I know driving long-distance tires you out.” 

“You haven’t really been on the freeway though,” Jason pointed out. “Are you sure you’d be comfortable?” 

“I just wanna give you a break, is all.” 

Jason shrugged, turning his attention back to the stove where he was making some pasta for dinner. “If you want, you can. But I’m serious that you will get tired after a while. I’m only able to stay awake because of the radio, and whenever you talk to me.” 

“Then it’s fine. Plus, Thalia’s coming along, so I doubt I’ll fall asleep.”

And so that’s how they found themselves in the Lamborghini when Thalia arrived the next morning. Throughout the trip, she alternated between laughing out of disbelief or berating herself any time she forgot not to put her shoes up against the interior of the car or along the backseat. It was a small fit and didn’t look too comfortable from where Jason sat on the passenger’s side. 

“I’ve been in crawlspaces smaller than this, Jay,” she responded, “so this is nothing. But damn, kid. How did you get one of these?” 

“My dad is, uh,” started Nico, “very generous with the gifts he gives me and Hazel.” 

“No shit. You take this to work?” 

Shaking his head, Nico replied, “Nope. I just shadow-travel or take the bus. If any of my coworkers, or my boss, saw this car parked next to their standard ones, well it’ll raise questions. A foreign car, on _my_ paycheck? They’d probably think I stole it or something.” 

“You should be proud you have something like this though,” Jason said. “No shame in having nice things.” 

“I’m not ashamed of it; I just didn’t earn it.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

Nico shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. They drove through the carpool lane out of efficiency, but maybe also to not attract attention, if Jason had to guess. Nico didn’t reply to the question, only turned up the radio volume a notch. 

“Hades loves you,” Thalia reasoned after a few minutes, “and not many demigods can say that about their parents. Your life’s been hard—harder than most, but you endured and still came out a good person. Through the wars and the unfair treatment you got from campers, you deserve to have other people spoil you and show they love you, no matter what form it comes in. I know earning things makes you feel good, but getting gifts from those who care isn’t bad either.” 

“Guess so,” he replied quietly. 

The rest of the trip was idle chatter and Thalia convincing them to play driving games, such as spotting cars with license plates from different states. By the time traffic started clustering around them, they had spotted at least fifteen other state drivers, and then five more once they got off the freeway and headed toward Piper’s place. 

In the roundabout, a few cars were already parked there: Reyna and Piper’s compact, Leo’s customized pickup truck, Hazel and Frank’s black SUV (courtesy of Camp Jupiter), and he guessed the other blue one was Percy and Annabeth’s. There was a fifth car he didn’t recognize right next to it. 

Nico bit his lip, focusing on parking in the space beside Percy’s. He wasn’t that great at it, something he kept repeating to them as he tried to wedge it neatly without sideswiping anything. 

“I don’t like parking,” he mumbled as he got out. 

“It can be tricky, yeah,” Jason replied. He stepped out of the car, examining the back. “But you did good. Even spacing, and it’s not sticking out.” 

Thalia hopped out of the car, gently gliding her hand along the side. She gave a long whistle. “Honestly, this thing’s a beaut. Take care of it, Nico. I’m sure your dad can’t keep giving you stuff like this.” 

“Asking him for things is kinda awkward, so don’t worry; I’ll take care of it.”

He helped carry their baggage up the marble stairs, waiting for Piper to answer the door after the doorbell rung inside. “Finally made it, huh?” she greeted a couple of seconds later. “Why are you three always the last to get here?” 

“Traffic,” Jason clarified. “But we’re here now, and that’s what matters. Are there extra guests this year though? One more car than last time.” 

“Oh, my siblings from camp. See, they didn’t have enough to book a flight to—,” she did a double-take at the roundabout, “—who’s Lambo is _that?_ ” 

Nico cleared his throat. “I just got my driver’s license, and uh, my dad found out. So, it’s um, it’s mine.” 

Piper stared at him, wide-eyed. “And I thought _my_ dad was loaded. Holy crap, Nico. But congrats on getting your license! We gotta show everybody.” 

“It’s okay; you don’t need to do that.” 

“They’re gonna see your car eventually. Better to get it out of the way, right?” 

Sighing, Nico stepped forward, Thalia close behind. Jason meanwhile carried their things to the guest room Piper assigned for them. When he got back downstairs, everyone was congratulating Nico on passing his driving exam. 

“You look good here!” Hazel smiled at the ID photo on his card, and flipped it around. “Oh, I need a picture!” She looked around, turning every which way. “Where is that camera?”

“Can I see?” asked Percy. Hazel handed it to him, wandering off to another room. “Your birthday’s wrong.” 

Nico rolled his eyes. “Because me putting 1930-something as the year would be totally normal.” 

“Yeah but it says you’re eighteen when you’re not.”

“I need to be that old to drive. It’s called ‘lying’, Percy.” 

“Living life in the fast lane, huh?” he teased. Percy held the card arm’s length, tilting it. “Man, yours has the glittery stamp on it.” He smiled. “Nice mugshot.”

Nico snatched it out of his hand just as Hazel came back with the camera. Percy chuckled. “I don’t mean it in a bad way. I mean like, you have a nice photo. Could’ve looked less serious and maybe smiled, like mine, but it’s nice all the same.” 

For a moment, Nico stared at him, then at his driver’s license. “I guess I don’t look so bad.” 

“Yeah, you’re growing into your face! Not a little baby anymore.” He got a light punch to the arm, though Percy only laughed, rubbing the impact off. Nico shook his head, but gave a timid smile when he looked back at his card. 

Jason knew Percy was only being nice, maybe paying Nico compliments to get on his good side. He still couldn’t help the small embers in his chest when Percy threw an arm around Nico’s shoulders, the latter visibly relaxing.

Thankfully Reyna distracted him, pulling him along to the kitchen. She was in the middle of cooking their dinner for tonight, which Jason had to help with since she wanted to give Hazel a break. Leo couldn’t help either as he and Annabeth were working on something upstairs. 

She also noted they needed to go to the market later. While they had a turkey for tomorrow, they needed another, seeing as how the table will be set with three extra guests than last year. 

“Piper couldn’t turn away her siblings,” Reyna clarified. “Aside from not having the financial means, flights to New York were all booked. Should be fun though. We’ll be playing some games since we have more people now.” 

“Like what?” 

“Several different things.” Piper came into the kitchen, dragging along the said siblings. She picked at some finger foods on the island counter. “Like bobbing for apples or some kinda card games. Better to mix it up every year so we don’t get bored. But lemme introduce you to our new faces. You remember Jamie, right?” 

How could Jason forget? She was the tall militant cabin inspector whenever it was their turn to grade all the other ones. Everything had to be orderly and neat. Her makeup always perfectly applied, no smudges anywhere, and clothes without a single wrinkle. Even her brown hair—now in a bob cut—was straight and silky all the way through. 

“Been a long time, Jason!” she said. “I always remember your cabin the best, because it was the cleanest and most organized. Brought tears to my eyes.” 

“Thanks, I think.” He held out his hand for her to shake. “What’ve you been up to?”

“I go to a school in Los Angeles for interior design.” She smiled triumphantly, a hand to her chest. “I’m the top of my class, _obviously_ , but everyone else is making an honest effort. I’m proud of them. You know who else is the top of their class?” Jamie placed gentle hands on the shoulders of a shorter girl next to her. “My talented girlfriend, Heejin.” 

Heejin smiled, though she looked a little drowsy. Unlike Jamie, her dark hair was in a bun with a few strands sticking out, the only neat area being her straight bangs. Paint splatters covered her blouse, though Jason couldn’t tell if it was accidental or some new fashion trend. 

“So you’re the famous Jason.” She held out her hand for a shake. “Never met you personally, but I’ve seen you around camp. Jamie never stopped talking about your room when we were there.” 

“Well that’s a surprise, since there’s not much in there. A giant statue of your dad doesn’t leave many options for decorating.” He shook her hand, smiling regretfully. “I’m sorry though. I usually tried to chat with everyone back at camp, but I know I missed a few people.” 

“Don’t worry about it, man.” Heejin shooed her hand at him. “I spent a lot of my time in my cabin just drawing anyway. Worked a lot at the arts and crafts center helping people out with their projects. Or I hung out with Jamie.”

“Let me guess: Iris is your mother.” 

“How’d you figure that out?” 

Jason shrugged. “Kinda used the paint splatters as a hint. After a while, it gets easier telling apart demigods and who belongs to which parent.” 

“Then,” the last new face, a guy, stepped forward, a hand on his chest, “if that’s all it is, perhaps you can guess mine?” 

Off the bat, Jason knew he was a son of Aphrodite. Everything about him screamed ‘designer clothing’, and like Jamie, he was also prim and proper in his appearance. Short hair gelled in some sort of trendy style, no wrinkles on his clothes, and even his brilliant smile held perfectly white, healthy teeth. 

“Well,” Jason started, “aside from how you look, Piper said she had siblings over. Heejin is Iris’s daughter, and I already know Jamie, so that only means you’re the other sibling she talked about.” 

“Curses!” The guy held a fist to his chest, recoiling. “And here I thought I would be mistaken for an Apollo child! There was no challenge in it for you,” he placed a hand over his heart, looking guilty, “and I’m sorry that I wasn’t up to par for the game.” 

“Um, it’s… really okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Nay, I will make it up to you somehow, son of Zeus!” 

Piper scooted in, rolling her eyes at her brother with a smile. She munched on a carrot cup filled with peanut butter. “This is Adhik, one of my younger brothers—” 

“Only by a year, dearest sister!” 

“—and he also goes to school in Los Angeles. Most of us Aphrodite kids go to school here or New York, if we survive, that is.” 

“Some of my peers there cannot properly pronounce my name,” Adhik informed, “but then I said to myself: if such ones like Tchaikovsky or Dostoyevsky can be said just fine, then I will be called by the name my generous father gave me upon knowing I existed on that fateful day of my birth. Being close to death numerous times has just proven I should not lament over trivial matters in life!” 

“Y’know, that’s a good point,” Heejin agreed. “Sometimes I thought about changing my name to something like Hannah, or whatever.” 

“Your name, like your very soul, is beautiful just the way it is, my friend! Be proud of it, and ignore those who wish to get you down because theirs isn’t as wondrous! You are a demigod who faces death every day, and your name is already carved into the heavens for your courage!” 

Heejin smiled. “The heavens, huh? Guess I’ll keep it then. Thanks, buddy.” 

“I have been fortunate,” Adhik started, “to live as long as I have. Sometimes it’s difficult, and I trained relentlessly at Camp Half-Blood in case I’m to be ambushed in the mortal world. I wanted to be prepared for my decision to leave that sanctuary. A few times I swore it was the end for me, regardless of all my training. But whether by my own capabilities, sheer luck, or the blessings of my divine mother, I’ve lived.” 

Adhik crossed his arms. “Of course if I had charmspeak like Piper or that shithead Drew, then living out here wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass! You’d think Mom’d give us something else instead of just automatically knowing how to speak French! What the hell kinda gift is that?” He went off on a rant, talking about his monster encounters that he narrowly avoided at the coffee shop he worked at. 

When he caught Jason staring at him, he cleared his throat. “Uh I mean—I am truly grateful for being born under the goddess of love and beauty, as she hath blessed me with superior—okay, I can’t keep talking like this.” 

Sighing, he explained, “Look, I go to acting school and I need to practice staying in character—even if it’s just saying my feelings in another kind of voice—if I ever hope to make it to the big screen. I’m gonna have a lot of student debt and being a barista doesn’t pay much, so I need to be one of _the best_ in my field. Also I just get shy around people sometimes, so I’m hoping it’ll help me grow outta that. Kinda working, but…” 

Jason smiled. “I understand; there’s no judging here.” 

“Great! ‘Cause like, my final is to act out this scene with my group, and uh, I brought the script with me, so I was wondering if you’d like to help?” 

“You’re gonna make us help you with your homework?” Piper nudged his head with a fist. “I brought you over for the holidays! No work!”

“Pleeease, sis? I hate group projects! I can’t count on anybody to pull their weight, and I need to do well!” 

Reyna circled an arm around Piper’s waist. “There’s no harm in helping your brother out. Thanksgiving is supposed to be about family and togetherness, right?” 

Jason nodded. “If Piper doesn’t help, I will.” Adhik beamed, clasping his hands together against his chest. “Just tell me what I have to do. I’m not a very good actor though; warning you ahead of time.” 

“It’s fine! I mostly just need an opinion on my own performance.” 

“We’ll do it tomorrow after the dinner,” Piper sighed, “because I just want everyone to rest today. Also, we still need a few groceries, so a few people gotta volunteer to go out and get more. Dinner’s also starting soon, and I’m sure everyone wants to eat instead of—”

“You guys!” Percy popped his head into the kitchen. “Did you see Nico’s new car? He has a fucking Lambo! How is that fair?!” 

“Percy,” Nico walked in, giving a quick hello to Jamie, Heejin, and Adhik, “you don’t have to shout. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

“Uh, _yeah_ it is. All of us—except maybe Pipes—aren’t rich as fuck and not all of our dads can be the god of wealth.” 

“Ooh, _you’re_ the Hades kid,” Heejin made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth, “the one who brought Athena’s statue to camp. One of my little brothers was your student; he really liked having you around. Nice to meet you.” 

“No way.” Adhik gasped, and held out his hand with a smile. “So you’re the guy? The one with the skeletons that helped build the shrines, right? A pleasure to meet you!” 

“Uh, yeah.” Nico shook his hand. “That’s me.” 

“Another legend at the dinner table. The Little Big Three all in one place! I truly am lucky to be welcomed into your presence.”

“Er…” 

“Guys,” Percy cut in, “ _the car?_ Don’t you wanna see it?” 

Reyna tossed him a look. “Fine, fine. We’re going.” 

They all piled out of the kitchen to the roundabout. Leo screamed, fists clutching his hair. He fell on his knees as he stared at the car, to which Nico told him to cut it out and stop being dramatic. They went back and forth on why or why not it was ‘just’ a car. Calypso managed to break them up and reason that Leo’s custom truck was just as nice. 

Heejin asked if she could sketch out his car because she needed more practice with vehicles (with Jamie posing in the driver’s seat), and Adhik begged to let them use the car in the script for tomorrow. Percy asked if he could drive it, and Nico lied, saying Hades forbid anyone but him from driving it. He did offer it to Hazel though, who said she didn’t know how to drive yet, but maybe one day she’d take it for a spin. 

Among the commotion, Nico managed to slip away from all their friends admiring the car (with Leo forcing gloves on anyone who wanted to touch it) and stuck to Jason’s side. 

“I honestly didn’t think it’d be such a big deal,” he admitted, mild surprise in his voice. 

Jason chuckled, slipping an arm around his shoulders. “It’s not every day they have a friend who owns a car like that.” 

Nico shrugged. “I guess.” He smiled as Percy and Leo argued over something. “Percy volunteered to go get more groceries if I drove him around in that car. Kinda fun seeing him cry over it.” 

“Are you?”

“Probably not. Most likely we’ll take the SUV so we have more space, plus it’s fortified for monster attacks. I did tell him though that I wouldn’t mind taking him cruising though if it was _that_ important to him.” 

“When?” 

“Maybe before we have to leave. He really wants to spend time with me, his ‘surrogate little brother’, he said.” Nico fiddled with the long sleeves of his shirt. “He’s trying to be better. Shouldn’t be so bad if I let him, right?” 

“No, I don’t see why.” 

“Then I’ll tell him.” He gave a glance up at Jason. “Nobody else is interested, I think. So, we’ll go cruising tomorrow before I have to start making dinner. Or maybe the day after, when we have more time.”

“Yeah, of course.” 

Cooking dinner with Reyna helped keep Jason’s focus away again from the coil in his gut that he wouldn’t dare name. 

Their mealtime was pleasantly noisy with everyone sharing how their summer had gone, or what it was like for their current fall semester. Jamie, Heejin, and Adhik got the most questions as they were new to the annual gathering, but they seamlessly embedded themselves in the friendly circle as everyone passed around dishes filled with pasta, salad, meats, or rice. 

Half-way through the excited chatter, Percy tapped on his glass with a spoon. “Hey, so I’ve got something to say. Not that things weren’t getting interesting already.” 

After everyone quieted down, he looked to Annabeth, who nodded her head with a smile. She took Percy’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Well,” he started, “I don’t wanna beat around the bush, so I’ll just go ahead and say it. Was gonna wait until tomorrow because it’ll be a special day and all. But I figure it’s probably not the right time since tomorrow is for everyone, not just for us. Don’t even know if today is the right time, with Nico’s Lambo and everything, and Piper’s siblings and Heejin being here. News might be bland now. I just never thought that this day would come for—”

“Percy you’re taking too long,” Annabeth cut in. “What he wants to say is that I’m pregnant.” 

Silence settled all along the dinner table.

Then Piper shrieked, “You are?!” 

“Yeah.” She gave a gentle smile. “About five months along.” 

“But you don’t even look big!”

Annabeth rubbed her stomach with both hands, pinching the fabric of her sweater. “Oversized clothes. I was wondering when people would notice, but guess I did a better job at covering it up than I thought.” 

“Ooh, congratulations!” Hazel cried. Before she could start tearing up, everyone around the table gave their congratulations, asking a bunch of questions like if they wanted to know if the baby’s sex, did they already decorate a room for it, or what they were going to name it.

Leo was the one who pointed out, “Not that I’m not happy for you two—like honestly, I really am. Having a baby is great. So I don’t wanna be _that guy_ , buuut neither of you have jobs, and you haven’t finished school.” 

Piper smacked him on the arm. “Ow!” He rubbed it, glaring at her. “I’m being realistic! Before you have a baby, you gotta be sure you can take care of it! It needs parents, and if they hope to like, bond with it, they gotta both have a hand in raising it. Sure, they could probably convince Sally to babysit once it’s born, but she already has Emily to look after.” 

“You don’t need to rain on their parade,” Frank said with a mild glare.

“Eh, no he’s right.” Percy smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “This baby wasn’t planned. I honestly don’t know how we’re gonna do it.” 

“We both want to finish school,” Annabeth added, “but we might have to alternate semesters. One of us stays raising it, while the other goes to class. It’ll take us longer to graduate, but at least we’ll get more time with our kid.” 

“If I could, I’d babysit for you,” Piper offered. “I have work though, and school. So does Reyna.” 

“And I’m praetor,” Hazel said with a regretful smile. “I can’t leave to let Frank carry that weight. Otherwise, I’d help too.” 

“Oh, no it’s okay. Thanks though. You all have your own lives to run.” Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek. “We’ll figure something out.” 

Nico cleared his throat. “Uh, I could um, help out.” He pushed around stray grains of rice on his plate. “I don’t have school.” 

“There’s work,” Jason reminded, looking at him curiously.

“Yeah, but I could quit, and then find another job later; I hate working at the supermarket anyway. Plus my dad gives me enough that I can still help out with the bills, so it shouldn’t be a problem. And if I plan now, I can ask for more hours or take people’s shifts and save up.” 

“Well, that’s true, but—” 

“Really Nico?” Percy beamed, eyes glittering with hope. “Man, that’d help us out a lot.”

“Sure.” Nico shrugged. “I have some experience with kids, though I don’t know about babies.” 

“If you’d like,” Calypso set her fork down daintily on the plate, “I can also help Nico. That way he’s not so stressed out. We can alternate weeks. Leo would get disgruntled otherwise if I’m gone for too long.” 

“ _No_ , I wouldn’t,” Leo crossed his arms over his chest, “but yeah, alternating weeks sounds good.” 

Annabeth studied both her and Nico. Then she said, “We’ll find some way to pay you two back.” 

“It’s alright; that’s not necessary.” 

“But taking care of a baby is a lot of work.” 

“I’m well aware. You and Percy need to finish school though so you can get jobs to help support your child. Really, it’s fine.” 

Nico hummed. “Agreed.” 

The two of them began to organize their babysitting weeks while Percy and Annabeth indulged everyone in more answers about their soon-to-be bundle of joy. It was supposed to be due sometime in May of next year, or at least that’s what the doctor had said. 

“Are you positive you don’t mind?” Annabeth asked Calypso and Nico, but looking at the former. “I just need to make sure.”

Calypso smiled. “I’m sure. That’s what friends are for, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s just, back then you…” 

“I’m over Percy,” Calypso casually shooed her hand in his direction, “and more than glad that he’s your problem now, not mine.”

“Hey,” Leo gave her a look, “then what does that make me?” 

She chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as a response. 

“You have a point,” Annabeth agreed. “An endearing problem I’ll have for the rest of my life.” 

“Uh,” Percy raised an eyebrow, “I’m _right here_ , y’know.” 

“Well she’s not wrong,” Nico teased. 

“Oh c’mon!” 

Logic dictated that this future arrangement was for a good purpose. Percy and Annabeth were still young and trying to understand how being an adult worked. Calypso was wise and Nico was responsible, along with having some experience in his repertoire of handling kids. And, both parents to be had known Nico the longest out of everyone at the table. He was the perfect candidate, and a good friend. 

Jason was happy for them. Having a baby was a blessing, and he was sure they were proud, regardless of it being just as surprising to them as to everyone else. He didn’t doubt they’d be good parents once their son or daughter was born. 

But simply knowing that Nico willingly volunteered and would give up his job and free time to help Percy, well, Jason couldn’t help the lead encrusting his heart and weighing it down.

Nor could he help the hollow, echoed laughter of Aphrodite in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://dictionary.hantrainerpro.com/chinese-english/translation-xiang_think.htm) for chapter title.]
> 
> Me @ myself: You don't need to give Nico that kind of car that's so extra  
> Also me: I WANT MY SON TO HAVE NICE THINGS HE DESERVES IT
> 
> ~~Granted my own wish fulfillment through Hades lol~~
> 
> Okay so, the word "xiang" has different meanings depending on the accent of the 'a', so I hope I got this one right! If not, feel free to correct me on the definition, language origin, or pronunciation. Edit: Thank you arii for help on the pronunciation!
> 
> Decided to go with a creative route for the monster attacks, so I hope it sounds plausible. I also couldn't resist putting in the last few OCs I was gonna scrap before. Figured I'd change things up and make a much older demigod with Edith. Heejin is my friend's OC (also created Jamie) who I was gonna use early on in the story but didn't have room. And Adhik was another character of mine who fell into the same scenario. But I finally found a place for them. Might come back, might not. Haven't decided yet. (I love creating characters, sorry. *wheeze*)
> 
> If you think I've forgotten Aphrodite's threat, I have not, and neither has Jason. You might also hate me anew next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edith Fertig.** A 52-year-old of German-American heritage and legacy of Fortuna. Her mother was a Roman demigod who had left New Rome to try and start a normal life with a regular human. During her childhood, Edith was sent away back to camp when monsters continued to harass her family. After training hard for several years, she volunteered to help Ocean Vert grow as a half-way point of sorts for demigods traveling to Camp Jupiter. Luck is usually in her favor, but it tends to only affect her most of the time. Thus, she lost part of her family in accidents or to illness. Despite this, she remains brave and faces reality with a reasonable sense of optimism.
> 
> **Heejin Park.** A 21-year-old of Korean-American heritage and daughter of Iris. Naturally laid back, Heejin takes life in stride and doesn’t stress out over the little things. She loves to draw and paint, and has an artistic appreciation for every body type. However, she can get frustrated with people who think any form of art is simple, and who look down on those that pursue it as a career. While sociable and friendly most of the time, Heejin does get tired if it goes on for too long. She usually recharges at home, curled up listening to music and drawing, or doing some mild activity (like watching a movie) with her girlfriend Jamie.
> 
> **Adhik Johar.** An 18-year-old of Indian-American heritage and son of Aphrodite. While he doesn’t mind his demigod status, he gets frustrated sometimes that his mother didn’t leave him and his siblings with something more convenient to help fight against monsters. He hates being thought of as weak, so he trained hard at Camp Half-Blood to keep up with the rest. Normally shy but friendly, he becomes talkative around people he’s comfortable with. Having a love for cinema since he was young, Adhik dreams to be a famous actor one day. It also helps ease him into social situations if he can get into a character as an ice breaker.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	85. Temerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **temerate**  
>  [TEM·er·ate] _English_  
>  (v.) to break a bond or binding promise

** The story so far… **

Jason and Nico talk about their first sexual experience together. Though they both feel somewhat embarrassed, it’s something they can see doing again with each other. Nico takes his driving test and ends up with an instructor named Edith, who he later discovers is a legacy of Fortuna. They get chased down by a manticore, though Nico is able to defeat him before any long-lasting damage could occur. Edith passes him as thanks for helping her get rid of the monster. To both Jason and Nico’s surprise, Hades gifts Nico a Lamborghini as a congratulation for his driver’s license the next day. Thanksgiving rolls around and they head to Piper’s mansion where they meet new and old demigods joining them that year: her siblings Jamie and Adhik, and Heejin, Jamie’s girlfriend. Percy and Annabeth announce they’re going to have a baby, and when the topic comes up of how they’re going to care for it throughout college, Nico volunteers to babysit. Calypso too offers to alternate weeks with him. While Jason couldn’t be happier for his friends, his jealousy picks at him again, as does Aphrodite’s curse. After all, why else would Nico quit his job and spend his free time babysitting Percy’s child for weeks on end?

** Onward. **

* * *

“This is pretty sick!” Percy shouted, sticking his head out the window. “I feel like a millionaire.”

Nico smiled. “Well right now you look more like a dog.” 

It was a frustrating couple of hours navigating the streets of Los Angeles, and even more infuriating trying to find a supermarket that wasn’t packed. Hazel and Frank had gone with their SUV earlier in the day to buy everyone some brunch as the usual cooks (Reyna, Jason, Nico, and Hazel herself) would be busy with the Thanksgiving dinner. And since they couldn’t risk sending an IM to them to ask for more groceries, Nico volunteered to go. 

Percy tagged along just so he could ride in the new car. He even brought blue tinted sunglasses with him to wear. Nerd. 

“Alright, alright.” Percy sat back down properly in his seat. “But seriously,” he slid his hand along the seat, “this is a nice car.”

“Thanks. I was gonna buy my own, like a used one, but then my dad surprised me with this.” 

“Hades is one hell of a parent. You said he gives you and Hazel like, thousands of dollars a week as an _allowance?_ That’s no allowance.” 

Nico shrugged, making a right onto the street that’d take them back to Piper’s mansion. “It’s how he shows he cares.” 

“Yeah, never took him for an affectionate guy.” Percy rested his arm atop the open window, suddenly going quiet. When the rows of extravagant houses began to appear on the horizon, he said solemnly, “Annie and I were so careful.”

There was no need to ask what he meant by it. Nico only focused on the road, waiting for Percy to continue, if he wanted. 

“Even when we go to college parties,” he added, “we’re always so careful not to get too drunk. And I _always_ use a condom. I never forget, and she never lets me forget either.” 

“Accidents happen.” 

“But that’s the thing: I don’t want my kid to know that they were an accident—to think that we didn’t want them, or think they were a mistake. Hell, my mom’s never said it, but I know I wasn’t planned. She was so young, not even a proper adult, and she had me because Dad couldn’t keep it in his pants. He loves her, yeah I get it, but,” Percy huffed, “having a human baby is one thing. A demigod baby? Mom was _definitely_ not ready for that.” 

Nico knew all about Gabe, but what he didn’t know was how guilty Percy felt about it. Because of him, his mom had to endure all kinds of abuse for years until he was old enough to fend for himself as a demigod. He learned that one reason why Percy trained so hard was for Sally, so she wouldn’t have to make another sacrifice like that. And when she had found Paul, he was beyond relieved. She deserved a man who treated her with kindness and love. 

“It’s not your fault that you were born, Percy,” Nico tried to console. “And I know Sally loves you with everything she’s got. I don’t believe she’d blame you for the stuff she had to go through.” 

“Yeah, I know. I guess,” Percy shrugged one shoulder, “I worry I won’t be able to handle a kid. Annie had so many plans for the future, she even mapped it out. I have no idea what I wanna do, but being a parent was supposed to come after we got jobs—after she got her dream job as an architect.” 

“How are you with Emily?” 

“I take care of her when I’m home. It’s not too hard. Don’t like changing diapers, but she’s a sweet baby.” 

“Well, you already have some experience.” 

“Yeah but,” Percy sighed, “every baby is different. They’re not always behaved like Emily. What if my kid is a screamer and cries forever? Or what if they poop a lot? What if they have _powers_ since they’ll be a legacy? Like can you imagine the faucet just busting because my kid cries? Or the bathtub?” 

“Because they’re a legacy, I don’t think their powers will be too bad.” Nico pulled up to the gate of Piper’s mansion, typing in the pass code on the brick wall. “I can only imagine it’s scary having a baby when you’re just trying to figure out life for yourself,” he drove through the scenic driveway lined with tall Spartan juniper trees, “but you’ll have people who’ll want to help.” 

Nico parked next to the fountain, remembering that Heejin wanted to draw it when he got back. She asked if he could leave it there so she had a background to work on, and because Jamie wanted to look good in her sketch. It was also an adequate spot for Adhik’s script, whatever it was. 

“I guess.” Percy stilled for a moment when the car stopped. He pulled his sunglasses up, resting them on the top of his head. “Maybe I’m worrying too much. I feel bad because Annie’s gonna have the worst of it, carrying our kid for almost a whole year, going through those pains and everything.” 

“Then you help her. Be a supportive husband and try to find ways she can be comfortable.” Nico reached over hesitantly, and placed his hand on Percy’s shoulder. “You caring so much already about your future kid only tells me that you’ll be a good father once it’s born.” 

Percy looked at him, somewhat surprised yet hopeful. “You really think that?” 

“I do. The younger kids at Half-Blood like you, and you take care of Emily when you can. I’d say you’re a natural.” 

He got a bright smile in return. “Thanks, Nico. And especially thanks for wanting to babysit. I promise it won’t be forever. Annie and I only have about a year and a half left of school, maybe. But we won’t ask you to babysit for that long either.” 

“Well don’t worry about that for now, okay? You two figure out your schooling, and then get back to me.” 

Nico climbed out of the car and Percy followed, taking the bags of groceries with him. “Sure. It’s still some ways, but I’m sure Annie already has some kinda plan brewing in that genius brain of hers.” 

“Exactly. So for now, let’s focus on today, and all the food we’ll stuff ourselves with.” 

“Oh man,” Percy licked his lips, “I can’t wait. You have _the best_ food I’ve ever eaten in my life. Aside from my mom, that is.” 

“Lots of practice,” he replied with a smile, helping to carry bags up the steps. “I like cooking. Hate cleaning up afterward, so I try to clean while I cook, like put in dirty dishes I know I won’t use anymore into the sink so they can at least soak. Or Jason helps me.”

“Can I ask a favor?” Percy rang the doorbell, setting his sunglasses back on his face.

“Depends on what it is.” 

“Uh, well I thought of one way I can help Annie. She doesn’t cook, but I like to, and I wanna be a good husband and cook for her. So, I was wondering if you could teach me some more stuff. That might help make the pregnancy easier on her.” 

“I’ve only ever cooked food I wanted to try with Jason, but sure. We can look up what’s okay to eat during pregnancy.” 

Percy beamed, a toothy grin on his face. “Seriously, thanks Nico.” 

The door opened, and Nico smiled at him. “What are friends for?” 

  
* * * * *  
 

Unlike last year, this Thanksgiving was much livelier. 

It could’ve been the added guests. Or, the lingering euphoria of knowing the small little family they’ve made for themselves was going to have a new member soon. Giving thanks was fast but heartfelt, the shared sentiment being everyone was glad they survived another year and got time to spend together with each other. 

Through the bountiful feasts, board games and video games, movie nights, Heejin drawing everyone caricatures, and helping Adhik act out his script, the holiday weekend passed by quicker than Nico liked. Reyna said she’d mail him the photos she took once they were developed. 

It was all this hustle and bustle that distracted Nico from realizing Jason had been quieter than usual. He was never much of a talker in the first place, but his unusual silence throughout the holiday weekend folded over to their return trip back home. 

“You’re right,” Nico opened the apartment door, sighing when the familiar smell of lemon cleaner touched his nose, “driving that long _is_  draining.” 

Jason gave a tired smile. “We can switch. If we meet up again for Christmas, I’ll drive us.” 

“Only if you don’t mind.” 

“Positive.” 

His smile faded as he headed toward the bedroom. Nico followed tentatively, playing with the strap of his overnight duffel bag that hung from his shoulder. Jason wordlessly put away any clean clothes he didn’t use, and tossed the rest into the hamper. 

“Enjoyed yourself over Thanksgiving?” asked Nico. 

“Yeah. Food was good, as always. It was nice having new people to talk with too.” Jason gave another smile, slighter this time. “Jamie said she’d wanna come over just to see how clean my apartment is, or if college life has sucked the tidiness outta me.” 

“Oh boy, she’ll probably nitpick at everything and then go on about some feng shui thing.” Nico tossed his bag on the bed and began to sort through it. “We don’t have time or money for that.” 

“No, guess we don’t.” Jason walked passed him with a new change of clothes. “I’m gonna head in the shower. Tired, and I’ve got school and work tomorrow. We can heat up some microwavable stuff for dinner.”

“Sure, if that’s—,” Jason walked out of the room without waiting for an answer, “—what you want.” 

A dead weight sunk to Nico’s stomach. He tried to shake it off, but knew better than to ignore his instincts. 

“Uh,” he started when Jason came back a while later, “everything okay?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“You seem upset.” 

Jason studied him, then sighed loudly. He sat down on the bed next to Nico, massaging his eyes. Jason mumbled something inaudible to himself. Then he turned to Nico and said, “I was just a little surprised at, um, the babysitting thing. Not that I have a problem with it. Just… surprised.” 

“Surprised how?” 

“Like, guess I just wasn’t expecting it, for you to volunteer willingly. B-But—,” Jason kissed Nico’s forehead, “don’t mind me. Just, when you’re over there, don’t forget to call me, alright? I like to know you’re okay.” 

“Oh.” Was that all it was? Thank the gods. “Yeah, sure, I’ll definitely tell you.” 

“Thanks.” 

He got a trademark smile from Jason, though Nico couldn’t help feel like there was something else on his mind. He looked exhausted though, and didn’t want to push him. Better to just leave things as they were, and if Jason had a persistent problem, then he was always free to bring it up again.  

When the end of November plowed into December, Nico found himself hating the snow. It wasn’t just the shoveling around the carport, or the fact that he had to be even more meticulous in caring for his Lamborghini. Snow was unbelievably cold, and getting drenched in it chilled the bones, much like Jason’s persisting abnormal reservations at home. 

Some days he was back to his usual self, and others, his smile or cheerful aura faded, seemingly out of nowhere. Nico wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

“Hey,” Nico sorted through the mail one early December day, waving a card around, “it’s from Leo. He wants us to come over for Christmas and New Years to his place. It’ll be less cold down there.” 

“Really?” Jason rose from the table where he was studying for finals, gently plucking the card from Nico’s fingers. His eyes scanned it, brightening when he finished. “You wanna go?”

“Gives us something different to do.” Nico shrugged, organizing the mail into a pile of bills, and a pile of coupons. “I’m sure Thalia would like a change of scenery. Also beats the shit outta this weather.” 

“I thought you’d like it,” Jason teased, “since you keep insisting your body’s as cold as death.” 

Nico slapped him lightly on the arm with a bundle of bills. “Well that doesn’t mean I want it to be _colder._ ” 

“So then you don’t mind hanging out with Leo and Calypso for the end of the year?” Jason looked back at the card, as if to double-check. “Said it’s going to be a very small gathering. Guess not all our friends are going.” 

“More food for us.” 

That’s how they, and Thalia, found themselves driving south later in the month. Nico wanted to take the Lambo, but Jason protested, saying he didn’t want Nico to get tired again. That, and after he found out the other reason was for Leo’s suffering and envious drooling, he emphasized Christmas was supposed to be a happy time of year, not to tease friends relentlessly. Nico gave in, and left his car partially shielded from the snow under the carport. 

Pasadena was where Leo and Calypso had been living ever since he started CalTech. It was a city of old money, and so had more than enough high-end neighborhoods and shops that would keep them busy during their stay. There was also apparently some football thing Americans got excited about every year, but Nico didn’t care to remember it. 

Leo’s apartment wasn’t in the fancier part of town, but not too far that they couldn’t go back that way for some curious browsing. It was a modest brown complex with a hedge and its own carport. Tall trees gave it plenty of shade, and pink flowers made it look less bland. A cat strolled out from the entrance, squeezing between the bars of the gated door. 

“Nice,” Thalia looked up and around, her backpack slung over a shoulder, “and decent enough. Kinda reminds me of your guys’ place.” 

“Except without the snow,” Nico pointed out, “thank the gods.” 

Jason escorted them to the second floor at one of the corners of the squared walkway that reached around a small atrium with a stubby palm tree plant and large decorative rocks. 

They knocked, receiving only silence for a few seconds. There was a shout, and then hurried footsteps approached them from behind the door. Leo answered, smiling bright and swinging the door wide open. “You guys made it!” He stepped aside, gesturing a hand for them to come in. “Welcome to _mi casa._ ” 

Like the outside, the interior was mostly brown. The furniture was much more colorful, and the dim lighting gave it a cozy feel. The living area shared the same space as the kitchen, divided in half from the large room. In the middle of the back wall was the hallway that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms, no doubt. 

Calypso poked her head out from behind a part of the wall that opened up to a countertop in the kitchen. “Hello everyone. Glad you could make it.” 

“Smells like old people in here,” Nico commented, looking up at the semi-high ceiling. 

“Yeah fuck you too, Ghostbuster.” Leo gave him a look, hands on his hips. “You can sleep out in the balcony while I cuddle your boyfriend at night for warmth.” 

Nico side-eyed him, causing Leo to laugh. “Anyway,” he gestured to the small Christmas tree near the couch, “Calie and I wanted to wait until you guys got here so we can decorate!” 

“Aren’t other people coming?” Thalia asked. 

Leo shook his head. “Nah. Cinnamon Roll and Baby Face need to stay this year at Jupiter. Beauty Queen and Wonder Woman are going on another cruise; the Caribbean this time. And as for Aquaman and Einstein, they’re flying to New York to visit Sally and break the big news. So, it’ll be just us five. But that’s okay, right? More food for us!” 

Jason smiled, looking to Nico. “Exactly what Neeks said before we came here.” 

“Don’t tell him that. Now he’s gonna think we’re connected,” Nico joked. 

With a laugh, Leo threw an arm around Nico’s shoulders. “Look, we may not always see eye-to-eye, or even like, have the same interests, but we can at least agree to make a crapton of food so there’s more to share, right?” 

“Hmm,” Nico crossed his arms, “I guess so.” He gave Leo a glance and rolled his eyes, but managed a smile nonetheless. The grin he got in return and promise of sharing food with their small group, strangely relaxed him. The power of friendship, he supposed. 

  
* * * * *  
 

Because Jason didn’t trust Leo to not sneak into the guest room when it was vacant, he spent his first day there wrapping up presents. Nico helped by distracting Leo in the kitchen, asking him where everything was and having a cooking contest for their dinner. 

Thalia knocked on the door of the guest room, “Hey baby bro, better be decent ‘cause I’m coming in,” and opened it without waiting for a response. 

Jason sighed. “Thals, you’re lucky I wasn’t wrapping your present. Would’ve ruined the surprise.”

“Aww, I would’ve acted surprised anyway for everyone else’s benefit.” She closed the door behind her before settling herself on the bed next to him. “What’s not a surprise is how neatly wrapped everything is. You always do everything perfect.” 

“Don’t like that word.” 

He kept silent, taping up a corner of Calypso’s present. Thalia’s eyes were on him, but she didn’t say anything for a while. It wasn’t until he was done wrapping the gift did she ask, “Everything okay, Jay?” 

It had been for a while, until he got to Percy’s gift to wrap. That only brought on the negativity he tried to bury. Complaining about it during what was supposed to be fun holiday for everyone would only damper the mood. 

Wasn’t a big deal anyway. 

All this he explained to Thalia, minus Percy’s specific mention. She studied him for a silent moment as he took a festive wrapping paper roll and pulled out another tape dispenser. 

“Kinda makes sense now,” she started. “I mean, over Thanksgiving you were pretty quiet. Couldn’t figure out why, and didn’t wanna bring attention to it. Every time you saw or heard that Percy and Nico were doing something alone, your smile fell.” 

Jason didn’t reply, only kept wrapping up his next gift. Thalia paused again, then asked, “Are you jealous, baby bird?” 

“No.” 

“Quick answer, so it means that’s a yes.” She laid on her side in front of him, an upright elbow supporting her head. “Percy’s the one, huh? The ‘bar’ you told me about before, the one you don’t think you’ll ever meet. Nico used to like him, didn’t he?” 

When he got quiet again, Thalia sighed. “Percy’s straight, and he adores Annabeth with everything he’s got. There’s nothing there for you to worry about. Getting jealous this early in your relationship with Nico isn’t gonna bring anything good, I can tell you that much. I already told him I’d kick his ass if he hurt you, but I’m also not gonna let you make a mistake either.” 

“Mistakes are how we learn.”

“But don’t do them _deliberately_ , Jason. If this is bothering you, you need to talk to Nico about it.”

He had, but maybe not as much as he should’ve; everything was screaming at him for open and honest communication, mind-Piper’s glare aside. But it was the Christmas weekend, and he didn’t want to put Nico in a bad mood. More importantly, Nico trusted him that he accepted the whole Percy thing was in the past. To bring it up again was essentially spitting on that trust. He also didn’t want to make Leo, Calypso, and Thalia uncomfortable if they started arguing. 

“It’s no big deal,” Jason replied.

“Gods, you can be so thick-headed sometimes, just like Dad.” 

“I’m _not_ Dad.” 

“Then prove me wrong and talk to Nico about this. ‘Cause it obviously _is_ a huge deal if every time I say the name ‘Percy’, you look like you bit into a lemon.” Thalia laid on her back, hands resting over her stomach. “And the guy already told me about Nico. During the wedding, Percy got smashed more than he thought, and that little detail ended up slipping to me. Something about how he felt bad inviting Nico ‘cause the guy used to be in love with him.” 

Damn that Percy. Of course he’d be a truthful drunk. He wondered how many other people he told about Nico’s old feelings. 

“You want me to talk to Nico for you?” 

“No,” Jason immediately replied. “I’m not a baby. I can handle this by myself. Already mentioned it to him that I was just surprised he offered, that’s all.” 

Thalia sat up, giving him a mild grimace. “I hope you know what you’re doing. You’ve deserved happiness like this for so long, Jay. But if you keep shit bottled up, that happiness is gonna wither away fast.” 

She hopped off the bed. “Gonna go check to see if dinner’s ready. I’m starving. At least _think_ about what I’ve said.”

“Will do.” 

“Hmm.” Thalia gave him a look before leaving the room and closing the door once again. 

Jason knew he was being foolish. Nico wouldn’t cheat on him; he had more class and respect than that. And Percy did love Annabeth more than anything else in the world. But they were only human, and humans were prone to mistakes for the entirety of their lives. Being half Greek god only worsened the number of mistakes they could make, though Jason liked to believe demigods were better about not being like their parents. 

He certainly wasn’t. Never would Jason be like Zeus, or Jupiter, or whatever other form his father chose to take. He wouldn’t sleep around or be a jealous lover, and he especially wouldn’t hurt the ones who were supposed to be important to him. 

A part of him couldn’t shake off the fear that Aphrodite was somehow manipulating Nico, and that all of this was faked just to torture him. Jason really, really hoped he was wrong. Saying it aloud would only alarm Nico and make things worse. He couldn’t do that to him, letting him believe a good chunk of his life was just all a lie. Jason knew that feeling all too well.

For as long as he lived, he’d try to be the best boyfriend for Nico, curse or not.

Dinner helped sway his mind away from anything negative, and decorating the tree with his friends and sister brought him comfort. Christmas Eve morning, they all ate at a restaurant in the nicer part of the city, and browsed around shops before having to head back to prepare their evening feast. 

They all agreed Christmas Eve would be a combination of Italian and Mexican food, since Leo was eager for them to try some of the things he made, and Nico wanted to serve what he cooked best. A variety of pastas and tamales were laid out on the dining table next to a salad and desserts that varied from cannoli to _pan dulce_ , both of which were delicious in every possible way. There were also some other dishes that Nico and Leo made specifically for the Christmas season, and though Jason couldn’t remember the names of them through his haze of a happy stomach, they were all beyond satisfying. 

Christmas morning, he got up early to make everyone breakfast, and by the time he was mostly done, the whole house was awake and fitting themselves into the small living room. 

“Breakfast first,” Jason said over his shoulder, “then presents. Don’t want the food to get cold.” 

“Man, it’s nice having you here,” Leo said, pulling off one lid from a dish of scrambled eggs. “I know we’re gonna eat good all the way through New Year’s.”

Jason chuckled. “Is that the reason you invited me? Just so I can cook for you?” 

Leo grinned, slapping him on the back. “Not the _only_ reason—” 

“Thanks.” 

“—but it’s definitely a plus. I really just wanted you here so we could hang out more. We don’t get to do that a lot, especially now that you spend most of your time back in the woodsy love nest with your _novio._ ” 

“It’s not a love nest. And we could hang out more if you went to school up there.” 

“Nah, too much snow. I’m fine down here where it’s warmer.”

“You’re weak.” Nico came up from behind them, startling Leo. 

“ _Gods_ , thought I would be immune to his jump-scares now.” 

“Nico, one.” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s middle, pressing his cheek to his back. “Leo, zip.” 

“Oh it’s like that, huh? We’ll see then, Ghostbuster. Just you wait until dinner. Then I’ll have the last—” 

“Leo,” Calypso called from the living room, “help us organize the gifts into everyone’s piles. Let Jason cook.” 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Leo walked away to where Thalia was sipping on some egg nog, her pile of presents already organized. 

“Merry Christmas, Jason,” Nico whispered. 

He smiled, setting the spatula off to the side. Jason turned around, bringing Nico into his arms to give him a soft kiss. “Merry Christmas, Nico.” 

“You excited for gifts?” 

“Sure, but not as excited as going to bed tonight and cuddling you.” 

Nico shook his head, a smirk on his lips. “Am I all you ever think about?” 

_You’re all I’ve ever thought about for a while now, and I don’t know if that’s a good thing._ _It’s why whenever I see you with Percy, and think about the stupid curse, I can’t help but feel…_ “No, but you’re definitely in my top five.” 

“Dork.” Nico let go to help him set the table. “You were quiet yesterday though after you finished wrapping gifts. Drive really tired you out, huh?” 

Jason could feel Thalia’s judgmental stare on his back, but he didn’t turn to look at her. He would handle this his way, and his way was definitely not discussing Percy or Aphrodite’s crap during their holiday memories. 

“Yeah, I was tired.” 

  
* * * * *  
 

Spending time at Leo’s apartment wasn’t so bad, Nico had to admit. Decorating a tree was definitely more fun with friends, for one. They also cooked different things for their Christmas day dinner. Unlike the Eve, Nico and Leo didn’t go with the food from their cultures, but a more ‘American’ edible ensemble: honeyed ham, a macaroni and cheese casserole, roasted potatoes, a cranberry and almond spinach salad, and buttered biscuits.

Later they made several gingerbread men together for dessert, although Calypso baked a pie and small cake, just in case. Most of their food the following days were leftovers from the Eve and Day dinners. When that ran out, they all ate out someplace and browsed the shops nearby. New Years, they watched the TV when the giant ball in New York dropped, and stayed up wishing all their friends a Happy New Year through IM. 

Leo was bummed when they had to leave the day after, though not as much as Thalia who they wouldn’t see again until the summer. Jason gave them both a heartfelt goodbye before their things were thrown into the car, and before they drove back up to Ocean Vert. Thalia asked to be dropped off halfway through their trip, as she needed to rendezvous with her Hunters. She gave them both big hugs, and promised they’d get to have fun again for Jason’s next birthday. 

That left him and Nico alone in the car with the radio host keeping them company whenever silence settled too long. He thought Jason would talk more. Since they called all their friends for New Years, he’d been quiet. Again. It was a little frustrating, but he decided not to push his luck after such a busy vacation. They needed time to recuperate, and then later, Nico would try to talk about things again.

Jason was back to his usual self soon enough, thankfully. They cuddled a lot, and laughed. Kissed more times than he could count. Nico decided to leave things be, praying his boyfriend realized he’d never do anything to break his gentle heart.

The rest of the year went as well as it could’ve. He didn’t get to see Jason much because of school and work. When his eighteenth birthday came around, he couldn’t get any time off either, and thus had to tell Hazel that they’d just delay his celebration again, maybe during the spring. 

And Valentine’s Day—the very first one they _should’ve_ spent together as a couple—didn’t work out either. Since Jason and Nico had taken so many holiday vacations from work, Spring Break and the ‘lesser’ holidays weren’t given to them. Although, their make-outs on that national romantic night escalated into another round of grinding, even slipping into fingering territory that made Nico blush every time the phantom pleasure tingled up his spine. 

With that aside, the first few months of the new year weren’t looking so great for quality boyfriend time, or quality time with anybody who mattered to him. That changed in April when Percy’s portrait popped up as Nico was stocking pancake mix in the baking aisle.

“The hell are you doing calling me in the middle of the day?” he hissed, glancing up and down the aisle. “I’m at work, y’know, with regular mortals?” 

“Yeah I’m sorry Nico,” Percy said quickly, “but uh, like, Annie went into labor and I’m here at the hospital and I’m kinda freaking out because they won’t let me in and she’s already been in there for three hours so I’m kinda getting worried—,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “—and I didn’t know who else to call, ‘cause Hazel and Frank are busy with their praetor thing, and everyone else is far away.” 

Nico set the next box of pancake mix on the shelf. “Alright, just hold on. I’ll be over there as soon as I can. Let me at least finish putting all this stuff away.” 

“Okay, yeah, that’s fine.” Percy gave him a nervous smile. “Guess I’ll see you later?” 

“Later.” 

He didn’t bother changing out of his work uniform. Nico simply hopped on the next bus and left a quick note for Jason at the restaurant (a coworker said they’d give it to him when he came in later), and then shadow-traveled to New Rome. He ended up in his villa’s living room, bracing himself against the wall. 

Such a quick jump left him winded that he had to rest on the couch for a few minutes. After he was sure he wouldn’t fade out, he tossed his supermarket apron on the nearby chair before hurrying to the hospital. One of the nurses directed him to the maternity ward, and that’s where he found Percy in the waiting room, bouncing his foot erratically as he gazed up at the TV airing some sort of home renovating show. 

When he saw Nico, he deflated, slumping in his chair. “It’s been another hour,” he informed. “I had hoped my baby wouldn’t take so long. Some labors only last like fifteen minutes, or just come straight out.” 

“Annabeth’s a strong woman,” Nico sat down next to him, placing a hand on his arm for comfort, “so I’m sure she’ll make it out okay.” 

“But the doctor said she’s lost a lot of blood. That’s why they won’t let me in; they think I’ll start panicking.” Percy growled. “And they were right because this is my first kid!” He held his face in his hands. “Even Annabeth told me to leave because she knows I’ll just get worried for no reason! But I’m her husband and the father of our baby and she doesn’t want me there!” 

“She just doesn’t want you stressing over this, I think.” 

“Well too late for that!” 

Nico remained silent. He wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Calling Will was an option, but he was most likely in class, or getting it on with Jake somewhere. Plus, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever delivered a baby, nor was he sure how much Will knew about pregnancy. Nico would have to do this alone. Percy asked for his help, and so he was going to try his best to do just that.

“Annabeth cares about you,” he started, “and so I know she didn’t want you to fuss more than necessary. She’s smart, and has been through a lot. I’m sure she was prepared for this.” 

“Yeah,” Percy sighed, sitting back upright in his seat, “she did buy a lot of books on this stuff, and told me she didn’t want me in the room when she was in labor because she knows I’ll just worry or yell at the doctors or something.” 

“She’ll be fine, Percy.” 

Though Nico tried to console him as much as he could, by the fourth hour, he himself was starting to get worried. One thing that Will had mentioned to him in his sex ed talk, was that young mothers of a certain range (teenagers) tended to be at a higher fatality risk during labor. Annabeth was twenty-one, or at least going to be sometime this year, so she should live through it. But even adults had complications, complications sometimes known only at that moment when they’re in labor, that could endanger their lives. 

Percy was beginning to bite his nails. Not knowing what else to do, Nico asked, “You want me to go down to the cafeteria and get you something? Like, a fruit cup? Or chips?” 

He shook his head. “No, I wanna be here when—,” a doctor in sea green scrubs walked out, blood on her uniform, and Percy jumped from his seat, running to her, “Well?!”

“Mr. Jackson,” she stepped away from him when he nearly lunged at her, “please calm yourself.” 

“How?! My wife’s been in there for almost  _five_ hours! And nobody’s come out here since the first time to tell me if she’s even still alive!” 

“Well she is. We’re not running some murder warehouse here. My team and I are the best in New Rome; demigods and legacies of either Apollo or Eileithyia, so I’d expect more faith in us that that.” 

“Doctors make mistakes.”

“Yes, and in this hospital, they’re fired if they do. Our godly linage gives us less of an excuse for a margin of error, unlike the regular mortal doctors.” She gave him a mild glare, before her expression softened. “But, there’s no need to worry. Mrs. Chase-Jackson survived her labor.” 

Percy went silent, staring at the doctor with wide eyes. “And?” he asked quietly.

She smiled at him, giving a slight nod. “Congratulations. It’s a healthy baby girl.” 

Never before had Nico seen Percy smile so bright, his sea green eyes shimmering with the threat of tears. “Is Annabeth awake?” 

The doctor hummed. “We moved her to more comfortable arrangements. If you’d like to see her now, you can.” She looked to Nico. “Other visitors will be allowed, but we like to give the parents time alone first.” 

“That’s okay.” Nico clasped a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “Congrats on becoming a dad.” 

He got a weak but happy smile in return. “Thanks, Nico. I’ll call you soon so you can see her.” 

“Well,” he pointed his thumb behind his shoulder, “actually I’m gonna go down to the cafeteria; feeling a bit woozy. Made a shadow-jump faster than I should’ve, and then I ran all the way over here.”

“Oh, crap. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—you didn’t have to…”

“You’re my friend, and you did say that I was like a little brother to you, right?” 

“I did, yeah.” 

“Then that’s why I rushed. Don’t worry about it. Just go in there; Annabeth needs you.” 

With a nod, Percy followed the doctor through the doors, and Nico headed down to the first floor for some mundane cafeteria food. 

As much as he would’ve liked a less dry tuna sandwich, it did restore some of his energy from using his powers. He ate a fruit salad just in case, and a large chocolate chip cookie. Before he headed back to the maternity ward, he stopped by the gift shop to buy an ‘It’s a Girl!’ balloon, a card, a teddy bear for the baby, and some flowers for Annabeth.

By the time he got back, Percy was looking for him and asking other people around if they had seen ‘a tan kid with bed hair in a ponytail wearing all black’. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator, Percy smiled, and dragged him along to Annabeth’s room.

“Did you get me anything?” Percy jokingly asked, eyeing the flowers in Nico’s arm. 

“You weren’t in painstaking and bloody labor for five hours, so no.” 

“Aww, but I at least deserve one chocolate bar, right?” 

“For being horny nine months ago? No. For patience, yeah there is. Annabeth must be a saint when it comes to you.” 

“Okay, okay. You’re not here to pick on me.” 

“But that’s what little brothers do, don’t they?” 

Percy clicked his tongue against his teeth, though he smiled and nudged Nico’s shoulder with his elbow. “You have a smart mouth, so yeah guess that qualifies as being a little snot.” 

When they got to the room, Annabeth was in bed, holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby made small cooing noises, her tiny hand poking from beneath one of the folds. 

“Nico,” she addressed him with a lazy smile, hair strands sticking to her face, “hey. Perce told me you were here.” 

“Yeah, he called me at work, crying his eyes out.” 

“I did _not._ ” Percy sat on the other side of Annabeth’s bed. He smiled down at his daughter, and reached out his finger for her to grasp. “Nico’s lying.” 

“You almost attacked the doctor,” Annabeth pointed out, “so his story’s a lot more believable than you’d think.” She eyed the gifts in Nico’s arms. “Those for me?”

“The flowers are.” He set them down on a nearby table, and settled the balloon weight next to them. “Card too, but the teddy bear’s for your baby.” 

“So sweet.” She took the card, handing it to Percy for him to open. “I’m sure Pearl will love the bear.” 

Nico sat in a chair next to the bed. “That’s the name you guys decided on?” 

“Yup. At first I didn’t like it, only because it’s such an obvious name coming from Percy.” He gave her a look and opened his mouth to protest, though Annabeth didn’t give him the chance. “But then he explained the name didn’t come from nowhere, and after telling me why, well, I thought Pearl was a good choice.” 

“See,” Percy scratched the back of his head, “pearls are precious, and babies are too. So that’s one reason. But another is how they’re made. Do you know how you get pearls, Nico?” 

“Never thought about it.” 

“They’re made when something irritates the inside of an oyster, mussel, or clam. It’s usually grains of sand, but sometimes it can also be a parasite. The mollusk has this defense mechanism where this oozy liquid—called ‘nacre’—coats the irritant until it stops bothering them. That’s how you get all those pretty pearls.” 

He frowned, eyes downcast at the card. “Tartarus was so bad for us, that it almost split Annie and I apart forever. It was the ‘irritant’, in a sense. But then we talked about it and got help, and eventually mended things, just like the nacre does. And the result?” 

Percy smiled down at the baby, gently petting the fuzz on her head. “Our little Pearl.” 

“After he explained that,” Annabeth kissed her baby’s cheek, “I couldn’t say no to the name.” She gave Nico a glance. “Would you like to hold her?” 

“Uh,” he stood up, “you don’t have to. I’ve never held one before, and she might start crying because of the whole Hades thing and all.” 

“She won’t.” Annabeth gave him a gentle smile. “Promise.” 

Nico took a deep, silent breath. He gently took Pearl from her mother’s arms, and held her securely against his chest. She was rather light. Babies were supposed to be cute, but Pearl was wrinkly and pink, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She held out her tiny arm, grasping at air. 

“You can talk to her,” Percy said. 

“Uh,” he looked to Percy, then Annabeth, and then back to Pearl, “h-hey there, little one. It’s your birthday. Welcome to the world.” 

Pearl only made small noises, still reaching out her hand. Nico hesitantly hovered his finger within her range until she could grasp it. She held onto it, cooing.

“Might smell like tuna. Sorry in advance.” Pearl made a gurgling sound, almost a giggle. “If you’re anything like your dad, you might be a friend to fish. Or, crave fish. You can be both.” 

“No you can’t,” Percy piped up. “Pearl’s not gonna eat seafood.” 

“And don’t you think that’s up to her?” Annabeth crossed her arms, giving Percy a flat look with an eyebrow raised. “She can eat as much seafood as she likes, and also simultaneously help clean up beaches, rescue sea animals, and be against cruelty of fish.” 

Nico blocked out their debate, walking to a quieter corner of the room. “Yep, those are your parents.” He wiggled his finger, and Pearl reached for it again. “Good luck, kid.” 

She gurgled again, almost giggling. 

“Hey, Nico.” 

Turning around, he found Percy smiling at him. “Annabeth and I were talking the other day, and uh, we wanted to know…” 

“My offer to babysit Pearl is still on the table, don’t worry. Just tell me the kind of schedule you guys were thinking about, and I’ll work it out with my job. Or quit.” 

“Well, it’s not that. We wanna spend a week with her first, and then we’ll ask you to babysit. But what we were wondering, is if you’d, uh, if you’d wanna be her godfather?” 

“Her…,” Nico looked down at the pink bundle in his arms, words slowly tumbling off his tongue, “godfather? Me? But, why?” 

Percy cleared his throat. “All our other friends are great and everything, but we’ve known you the longest. And you’re responsible, strong, and caring. So we thought that Pearl needs somebody like that in her life.” 

“You two are plenty strong and caring.” 

“I know, but there’s just—like, you’re younger, but there’s a kind of wisdom and respect you have that Annie and I don’t. We want Pearl to grow up to be a good person, and we can’t think of anybody better to help her out with that, than you.” 

“We won’t be hurt if you say no,” Annabeth added. “But seeing you with her right now, there’s really no reason for us to think twice about it.” 

She swallowed hard, and took a soft breath. “We weren’t able to protect Bianca, to bring her back to you all those years ago. I know you’ve forgiven us, but I can’t stop feeling bad about the whole thing.” 

Fiddling with the hospital bracelet on her wrist, Annabeth paused. “Back then you lost your only family, and we want to make it up to you. We want to be the family—or part of the family, that you deserve. Not a replacement for the one you lost, of course, but one where you feel welcome all the same. And this is a step in that direction.” 

“You’ve lost so much,” Percy continued, “and endured stuff that you didn’t deserve, over and over again, all because people were stupid and blind—because _I_ was stupid and blind. Yet you still did the right thing, no matter how much people didn’t appreciate it or acknowledge you. You’re still a good person, and that’s the kind of somebody Pearl needs in her life. One who knows hardship and forgiveness more than most.” 

A heavy weight settled in his throat, and his eyes welled up. Nico looked down at Pearl, who kept holding on to his finger. He smiled, blinking away the past. She was so small and innocent, the kind of innocence that chaos and the evils of the world would love to taint before she knew how to fight them on her own. 

Percy and Annabeth couldn’t always be there. Nico couldn’t always be there either. But if he made some small impact on her in the right direction, he was willing to try. He’d help her learn to fight against monsters, whether it was a stampede of flesh-eating horses, or the infectious prejudice against people different than her.

“Will you do it, Nico?” Percy asked gently. “Be her godfather?” 

He smiled down at Pearl, who he swore smiled back at him through her gurgling. 

“Yeah, I’d be happy to.” 

  
* * * * *  
 

That weekend, all their friends traveled to New Rome to see Pearl. Hazel and Frank were the first to bring gifts, followed by Reyna and Piper, and then Leo and Calypso. Even some demigods from Half-Blood who were attending the university stopped by. Will and Jake bought a baby blanket with cute whales on it. Miranda baked cupcakes to share, and a baby bib with an adorable octopus sewn on the front for Pearl. Lou Ellen gifted them a good luck charm for Pearl to grow healthy, and the Stoll brothers gave her a set of pacifiers, no surprise gag hidden within. 

Jason was the last to arrive. He brought a small gift basket full of baby things: a bottle, some socks, a rattle, a soft toy caterpillar in different colors, baby formula, and a cap. The Stolls joked he was trying to show up everyone else with the gifts, but Jason admitted he got it last minute at a store in Ocean Vert. 

While he was smiling and joyous for Percy and Annabeth, outside the hospital he was unnervingly quiet again, even when Nico got home to the villa later that Saturday afternoon. 

“Brought you a duffel bag of your clothes,” he said. “It’s up in the room. Didn’t know how much you had here. Also brought along your study things so you can practice for Igantius’s last exam. You’ll need something to pass the time while you babysit Pearl, like if she naps.” 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Jason went to the fridge and took out a water bottle, chugging it down. He didn’t look at Nico. Only stared out the window, leaning against the frame. 

An ugly blot of dread began to squirm in Nico’s gut. “The first week Percy and Annabeth wanna spend time with Pearl, but they wanted me to stop by now and again so I can learn while they do. Calypso’s staying for the same reason, and then she’ll leave.” 

“Did you call work to tell them you won’t be coming in? Or that you’re quitting?” 

“Told them I was quitting, yeah. Explained I had to be somewhere for who knows how long, and they said they’ll just mail my last paycheck.” 

“How long do you think you’ll be staying?” 

Nico shrugged, and crossed his arms. “Annabeth needs to recuperate for a few days, so she’ll be catching up on schoolwork she missed over weekends. Percy has swim practice, so Calypso and I will be there until she has to leave. Leo’s gonna pick her up next weekend to go back home. We’ve agreed to alternate a group of weeks instead of every other week for babysitting. Less hassle. It’s my turn, first.” 

Jason continued stare out the window. “I see.”

“You can come up weekends,” Nico gently suggested. “And since I won’t be seeing you for a while, I thought that maybe while you’re here, we could—” 

“I’m actually gonna get some training in right now.” Jason crushed the water bottle in his hand and rolled it into a ball, capping it so the trapped air kept the shape. “Kept thinking about the empousai and manticore attacks. I can’t let myself get soft. Hazel said I could go to Camp Jupiter and train with the legion, show the newer ones the ropes and everything.”

“Oh, okay.” Nico hugged himself, nails digging into the skin of his arms. “Um, well maybe in the evening, or tomorrow, we could go eat somewhere, or the movies? Maybe mini-golf. Just us.”

“I’ll be tired by then, and I’m leaving early tomorrow morning. I don’t have the week off, and I have to study for exams and do homework.” 

He walked passed Nico, grabbing his sweater from the couch. “Be back later. I’ll pick us up something to eat. And if not, you can just eat it tomorrow, or something.” Jason didn’t give him a glance before he walked out the door, nor did he look back when Nico watched his retreating form through the window. 

Nausea creeped its way up to his throat. Every time he tried to talk to Jason, he wanted to vomit, and ended up saying something else instead. Later he managed to apologize for not calling Jason sooner, thinking that might be the root of the problem. Jason said not to worry about it.

“At least you left me a note at work, right?”

It was hard to read if his tone was genuine, or sarcastic. Nico wanted to be hopeful it was the former.

Jason left early Sunday morning, and all Nico remembered of it was a kiss to his forehead. Didn’t say good bye, nor did he have breakfast with him. The villa was empty, and the only memento Nico had of him was the duffel bag he brought, and study supplies from Ignatius. Not even a note anywhere in the house, unlike the last time Jason left without telling him. A brownie was left on the counter though.

He tried to hide his concerns when he spent time helping Percy and Annabeth with Pearl. Calypso sometimes stared at him when he got quiet for too long, but otherwise said nothing. 

By the end of the first week, she had left with Leo back to Pasadena, and Percy and Annabeth returned to school. That left Nico and Pearl alone in the small student villa the happy couple shared. 

She was a good baby in that she didn’t cry much. Usually he could smell her dirty diaper before she started to weep, and when she was hungry, she only whimpered. He had a feeling she preferred her mother’s milk to the formula, since she never finished the latter, but Annabeth said as long as she was eating, it was fine. 

It had been three weeks since he started babysitting. Percy and Annabeth took him out to dinner for a belated birthday celebration with Hazel tagging along. The change of scenery surprisingly made Pearl quiet. She giggled whenever somebody cooed at her, though sudden loud noises did make her scream and cry.

By the end of his first month babysitting, Nico hadn’t heard from Jason. He’d be peeved, if it wasn’t for the fact that he hadn’t contact his boyfriend either. 

Jason was upset, he knew that much. But the exact reason still eluded him. Not wanting Hazel to worry, or Reyna to do something rash, Nico called the only other person he knew who might have some useful advice. 

“Hey, Will,” he said loud enough so the other could hear him. 

The young healer was in a darkly lit room in nothing but his boxers. Jake wasn’t anywhere to be found, but judging by the condom wrappers on the nightstand, Nico didn’t even bother questioning why Will was asleep at three in the afternoon. 

“Gods,” he reached over to squint at the digital clock, “I slept in later than I thought. Fuck, missed my study group.” Will rubbed his face and sat up. “Nico, why’re you calling so early?” 

“It’s 3pm.” 

“Right.” He yawned and turned on the nightstand lamp. “Should clean up before Jake gets back. Look, let me just—call me back in a few minutes.” He swiped the Mist screen before Nico could protest. 

A few minutes was hard to gauge, so he waited about ten before calling again. By that time, Will was fully dressed and the curtains were open. His bed was made and the nightstand cleaned of evidence from whatever happened last night between him and Jake. 

“So, what do you need?” He sat on the bed, back against the wall. “Help with Pearl?” 

“No.” Nico gently rocked her in his arms. “It’s about Jason.” 

“Alright. What happened?” 

Carefully Nico explained Jason’s behavior, from how quiet he was at Thanksgiving, all the way to leaving abruptly after visiting Pearl the first time. Will didn’t say anything in between, letting Nico give all the details he was willing to share. 

By the time he was done, Will closed his eyes, rubbing his temple with his fingers. “Cannot believe it happened again. You really didn’t learn, did you?” 

“Learn _what?_ ” 

Will sighed, and gave him a stare only a disappointed parent could. “You just up and left to come to Percy’s aid without telling Jason, who was probably expecting you to _not_ do that, just like you up and left to hang out with him back at camp when you and I were still a thing. You _can’t_ keep doing that, Nico. Jason’s a great guy, but he’s not a saint, no matter how much you wanna believe that. If you don’t tell him things like this ahead of time, his patience is gonna run out.” 

“Percy was panicking; Annabeth had been in labor for almost five hours and he couldn’t go in and see her. He didn’t know what else to do.” 

“And you don’t think Jason thought something bad happened to you when he didn’t find you at home? What if his coworker forgot to give him the note? And knowing you’re around mortals, he can’t just IM you.” 

“But he _got_ the note.” 

“But what if he _hadn’t?_ ” Will shook his head. “Y’know, Percy’s a good guy. But I have to admit I almost hated him after we broke up because you used to love him. And if I were Jason, well, I can see why he’s being distant.” 

Did Jason really think Nico would cheat on him with Percy? That _Percy_ would ever cheat on Annabeth, especially with a new baby? Exactly how much did Jason really trust him? Not a whole lot, apparently, or at least not as much as he had thought.

“He’s _jealous_ , Nico,” Will clarified in a matter-of-fact tone after a pause. 

“Why?” He shook his head, still gently bouncing Pearl in his arms. “I’ve told him over and over that Percy is my past.” 

“Kinda hard to believe when you jumped at the chance to babysit Pearl. Considering this babysitting is lasting well over a month, well that’s kinda shitty.” 

“It’s not shitty. Percy and Annabeth need to finish school. I don’t have school and I quit my job—” 

“Because it doesn’t matter since Hades gives you a jackpot of an allowance, right?” 

“No,” he growled, “I like earning my own money. But Percy’s my friend, even like my family at this point, and I’m gonna help him however I can. Him _and_ Annabeth.” 

Will rolled his eyes, giving a dramatic groan. “Isn’t this just a repeat of what happened before? When you also came to Percy’s aid and started being weird with Jason? I just don’t get it; I thought you were happy with him.” 

“I _am_ happy with Jason! And I’m not repeating my mistakes because I’m not _hiding_ anything this time!” Nico emphasized. “I lo—I like him more than I’ve ever liked anybody else! I wouldn’t do that to him again!”

“Then you need to _communicate_ , Nico! Gods!” Will held his head in his hands, mumbling something unintelligible. 

“I did! I asked him the first time I noticed he was upset and he said everything was fine, that he was only surprised about the babysitting thing. Then I apologized for not contacting him when it happened, and he said it was fine too.”

“So everything’s okay? Why would you be calling me if everything was resolved then?”

Because it really wasn’t. Either Jason was lying, or Nico was willingly trying not to cause ripples in the water if he badgered him to open up. Maybe both. Either way, the pieces coming together made a puzzle he didn’t want to look at.

“If I want to hang out with Percy,” Nico started, “Jason can’t tell me no. He’s not like you who wants to keep me all for himself or tries to control how I live.” 

Will snapped his head back up, mildly glaring. “No, but you’re not being fair again. You took up this babysitting thing without even _really_ talking it over with him, and then left without saying anything! You don’t even call!” 

“He doesn’t call me either!” 

“That’s not an excuse! For either of you! You’re both so—!” He huffed, closing his eyes and holding his head in his hands. Then Will looked back to Nico. “Relationships are a two-way street, something I should’ve known way back when. Now that I do, I’m only trying to give you a fair warning that if you don’t talk to Jason about this—like an in depth one, things are gonna get ugly. Fast.” 

Pearl began to whimper. Then she cried, her eyes tightly shut and little mouth wailing in discomfort. Nico whispered soothing words to her, and then looked back up at Will. “Fine, I’ll talk to him. But I don’t see why he has such an issue with this.” 

“I honestly have nothing else to say, so you do that. Talk to him, in _person_. The last thing you wanna do is breakup over the phone, or IM in this case. Honestly phone or text breakups are asshole moves.” 

“We’re not breaking up,” Nico quickly said. “We just need to talk, like you said.” 

“Then good luck.” Will glanced to the side. “Sorry if I seemed blunt or rude, or that I was blaming everything on you—because I wasn’t. Two-way street. Jason’s got fault in this also; he should’ve taken initiative and approached you about this too. But he’s not here for me to yell at him so—just talk, okay? There’s no other advice I can give than that.” He gave a weak smile. “If you need help with Pearl, I’m only a call away. See you later, Nico.” Will wiped the screen, and Nico was left consoling Pearl until she finally settled down. 

He and Jason were _not_ breaking up. This wasn’t even something _to_ break up over. Yeah, they’d definitely talk, once Calypso came back to take care of Pearl. 

That, of course, didn’t happen until late May. School was out for most colleges, and Leo tagged along so his girlfriend wasn’t by herself. Percy and Annabeth signed up for summer classes so they could get their degree faster, and thus, spend more time with Pearl once it was over. As soon as they gave Nico their thanks, and Calypso took Pearl in her arms, he raced back to the house and packed his things. 

Nico stopped by Camp Jupiter and gave Hazel and Frank a quick goodbye. When they asked why he was in such a hurry, he didn’t bother explaining. The darkest shadow he found was behind the camp’s villa, and he hopped into it, warping back to Ocean Vert. 

When he got to the other side, the apartment was quiet. Finals should’ve been over, so Jason was probably at work still. Having nothing to do, and feeling antsy, Nico went out to buy some groceries. A surprise dinner would hopefully ease them into a conversation. 

Time flew as Nico mindlessly cooked, thinking of all the possible ways something could go wrong, that he was only wasting Jason’s time, and that Cupid was right, that his heart would be better spent on somebody— 

Keys jiggled in the lock outside, and then the door opened. Jason cautiously stepped forward, looking around, reaching toward his pocket where he normally kept the ruler. Then he spotted Nico. He blinked in surprise.

“Hey,” Nico said, swallowing, “long time no see. You hungry?”

“I guess.” Jason tossed the keys into the bowl. He loosened his tie, draping it over a chair. “Aren’t you supposed to be on diaper duty?” 

“Calypso’s turn. Leo went with her. Said he could afford it since he fixes a bunch of cars and electronics on his spare time for some of his peers, and Calypso’s. Paid his rent in advance until summer school for Percy and Annabeth would be over.”

“Good for him. Nice to know some people can afford to not have a job and still live independently.” 

“Look,” sighed Nico. He set his spatula down, covering the pan so the food simmered, “we need to talk.” 

Jason crossed his arms. “About what?” 

“You.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, you.” Nico’s heart was ricocheting in his chest, but if he didn’t get this out, then it’d only get worse down the line. He’d put it off for too long. “I feel like this has to do with the babysitting thing. You said you were okay with it when I asked before. But when you visited Pearl, you gave me short answers, like you didn’t want to be near me.” 

“That’s not it.” 

“Then what, Jason?” Nico approached him, looking at him straight in the eyes. “Are you jealous?” 

He prickled a little, crossing his arms tighter against his chest. “Who said I was jealous?” 

“Nobody needs to say it. I can see it whenever Percy’s nearby.” Nico narrowed his eyes. “You really think I’d cheat on you with him?” 

With a frustrated growl, Jason raked his fingers through his short hair. “How else am I supposed to feel, Nico? You just leave without telling me? I thought something bad happened. And then my coworker gave me a note from you, when I was already sick with worry. And even before that—you just volunteered to babysit Pearl? Like it wouldn’t normally be an issue, but who knows how long you’ll have to keep doing it; _that’s_ the problem. You even quit your job.” 

Yeah, Jason was definitely _not_ okay with this.

“It was a shitty job anyway.”

“That’s not the _point._ ” Jason threw his arms out, and then turned around, pacing the living room. “You were dropping everything for Percy. _Again._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Nico followed him around, “but you should know better than anyone how much this means to me. I’ve always wanted to be close to Percy and—you know, he and Annabeth made me Pearl’s godfather. Said I was a part of their family now.” 

Jason made a mocking hum in the back of his throat, hands on his hips. Nico’s fists clenched at his sides. “And unless you’ve forgotten, I’m not going to let anyone treat me the way Will did, not even you. You’re gonna have to deal with the fact that I want Percy in my life, and no, not to have an affair. The fact that you even think I’d do that—that _he’d_ do that, honestly pisses me off. I’d rather die than do that to you _or_ Annabeth.” 

“What happened to not caring if you reconciled or not?” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to change my mind! I’m not exactly in a hurry to hang out with him, but you can’t get mad at me if I do! Hell, I don’t even really hang out with him in the first place because he’s taking as many classes as he can to finish school faster. And this is more for Pearl than anyone else! _All_ of us are her family now, and we pitch in to help. That’s what families do!” 

Nico gave a sour smile, shaking his head. “I get that you’re insecure—,” Jason gave him a look in between surprised and angry, “—but you need to _trust_ me. This isn’t going to work if you don’t do that. I trust _you_. I don’t get angry whenever you spend time with Piper.” 

“Because I never _loved_ her. But you were in love with Percy for a long time. And especially after you told me that why would you ever want me romantically, that just because I’m all these great things doesn’t mean everybody wants what I have—” 

Oh dear gods. How long had this been going on? This had been festering inside Jason _way_ before Thanksgiving. 

_Stupid Nico. You should have_ never _said that to him, you coward._  

“I apologized for that!” he reminded. “I didn’t mean all those things!” 

“Then why did you say them? A-And then—,” Jason looked down at his hands, closing his eyes and shaking his head, “then not giving me an answer when I confessed that I liked you? You left me hanging for _two weeks_ and thought it was all okay?” He faced Nico again with a look as if his dog just died. “Made me serve my heart to you on a platter _again?_ ”

“How am I supposed to know this if you don’t _tell me?!_ ” Nico pleaded. “I’m sorry about that too, but you can’t keep this bottled up! And believe you me, I know better than most why you need to talk about stuff! I’m not a mind-reader, _Jason_ , so I can’t help you if you don’t talk!”

“How can I talk if you’re always warping away for whatever reason!” 

“Will you _drop_ the Percy thing already? I don’t know what you expect me to do to prove that I don’t love him anymore! You wanna fuck me or something? Will that prove I’m committed only to you?” 

Jason shook his head, giving Nico a glare. “Are you serious? You honestly think that’s what I want? _Sex?_ That it’s gonna solve everything? It _doesn’t._ And I can’t even believe that you’d—I’m _not_ my dad.” 

“And I never said you were!” Nico stomped up to him. “Don’t put words in my mouth, or project all your shit onto me. I’m _not_ having it.” 

“I’m not projecting anything! But sorry I guess that I keep worrying that I’m not good enough, especially after Troy? And how you’re so eager to spend time with the guy you used to love—” 

“Who I _don’t_ , anymore. And that’s the issue!” Nico looked up at him, trying to match his height. “Stop acting like Will.” 

“That’s not—I’m _not_ like him. _Never_ will I be like him either. But _you_ need to stop treating me like I’m fragile.” 

“I’ve never done that.” 

“Yeah, you have! You’re always worried that I’m gonna die if I even step out into the sunlight! Do you even know how that makes me feel?” 

“No, because you don’t _tell me_ , Jason!” 

“Well it feels shitty! Sorry I got impaled, I guess, but I can’t do anything about it! I don’t like being treated like I can’t do anything by myself because some monster’s gonna kill me! And the whole Blake thing wasn’t even my fault! Death comes for everybody whenever it wants, Nico, and you of all people should know that better than anyone else.” 

“Excuse _me_ if I worry that my boyfriend won’t come back home and next thing I know, my dad tells me, ‘sorry he’s dead’!” Nico harshly pointed a finger on Jason’s chest. “I just want to keep you safe for as long as I can, because I don’t know how else to be a good boyfriend, to repay everything you’ve done for me!” 

He gave a bitter laugh, stepping away. “And _obviously_ I’m not doing a good job since apparently it’s all my fault _again_ that things are turning to shit!” 

“It’s not all your fault—” 

“Well it sure as hell sounds like it!” 

“I don’t expect you to be perfect, Nico. All I want is for you to _talk_ to me before you do certain things!” 

“But that’s not only my responsibility! You need to tell me too about stuff that’s bothering you! I don’t know—I’ve only ever been with Will!” He glared at the ground, holding the sides of his face in his hands. “And he only got with me out of pity! Now I have a boyfriend who loves me more than his own life, who would even take a curse for me when he barely even knew me because of some petty goddess, would give me the world if I asked—how the fuck am I supposed to feel about that?!” 

Jason was silent. It wasn’t until the silence stretched on for a few more minutes, did Nico realize what he had just said. 

_Fuck._

“Curse?” Jason asked, carefully. “What—how… who?” He walked up to Nico, looking at him suspiciously. “Where did you hear that?” 

“I guessed,” he quickly replied. 

“Somebody told you. Who was it?” 

“Nobody told me.” 

“Then how did you find out? You were _never_ supposed to find out about that.” 

“It was an accident. I overheard Cupid at the wedding—” 

Jason’s face paled, and he stepped back. “How much of it did you hear?” 

Nico wished he could reverse time, because things couldn’t possibly get any worse than they were now. Lying wouldn’t help him get out of this mess. All he could do was tell the truth, and pray nothing would shatter. 

“I know that you’ve been in love with me for a while,” he admitted, “that you were going to take an arrow for me because you thought it was right.” 

Jason clenched his jaw. “You weren’t supposed to hear any of that. How could—why didn’t you leave or at least say something?” 

“I couldn’t!” Nico shouted. “What you said to Cupid made me freeze up and to know that you’re in love with me—that somebody like you could ever love someone like me—!” 

“You weren’t supposed to hear any of that!” Jason paced around the room again. “All those thoughts were private! I was gonna tell you when I was ready, when I felt like you wouldn’t get spooked like you did when I asked you out! Why didn’t you tell me that you knew?!” 

“Because I didn’t want you to be embarrassed or mortified or whatever _because_ those thoughts were private! I wanted you to tell me on your own, so you wouldn’t feel like that!”

He gave Nico a look of betrayal, and asked, “Is that the real reason why you took so long to accept me? Because you were scared nobody else would love you? Was I just like Will,” he shrugged, “that since you couldn’t have Percy, I was the runner up?” 

Nico grit his teeth. “How _dare_ you think that I’m that shallow that all I’d want you for is some kinda fallback plan! Why can’t you get it through your thick head that I _actually_ like you for you? Not for your looks or because you’re Jupiter’s son, or any of that other bullshit! Have you been _lying_ to me this whole time then, that you don’t actually believe I’ve moved on from Percy?” 

“I wasn’t lying! And you’re not shallow! I’ve never thought that!” 

“Then what is it?!” 

Jason yelled out a frustrated growl. “I don’t _know_ , okay Nico?! I don’t know!”

“Oh my, I called at a bad time.” 

Both of them looked to the kitchen where Apollo’s portrait was floating in a window of Mist. “Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude.” 

“The fuck do you want, Lord Apollo?” Nico snapped. 

“Don’t bite my head off, sugar skull. I’m only calling because I need a favor from you two.” 

“We’re busy,” Jason replied. 

“Yes well, this is an emergency. You need to escort a demigod to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible.” 

“Get somebody else to do it.” 

“Nope. There’s no time. She’s being hunted by _a lot_  of monsters, and you two are the only ones I can think of who can handle the situation. Bring her here immediately, please. Satyrs are trying to keep her safe in Nebraska, so she’s halfway there already. But they can’t keep her safe forever.” 

“And how the hell do you expect us to get there?” Nico asked. “Why can’t you just send Half-Blood demigods? They’re closer.” 

“Closer, yes, but they can’t shadow-travel. Your powers are the most convenient and the safest. I’ll give you directions and some photos. Please do hurry though. She’s of the utmost importance and time is a factor.” He whined when both Nico and Jason glowered at him. “And don’t blame me, alright? This mission is a special case; orders from Olympus. I can’t _exactly_ decline in my current situation.” 

“Fine,” Jason agreed after a pause, “we’ll go get her.”

“Thank you so much! You’ll be rewarded; I promise.” 

“Sure, whatever.” Nico walked up to the screen and swiped his hand across it before Apollo could try to stick his nose in their business any further. 

“We’ll finish talking about this later,” was all Jason said before he disappeared down the hall.

Nico stared at the floor, teeth clenched and fists balled up at his sides. Why did things always end up like this for him? Exactly what was he supposed to do to earn some peace in his life? He knew relationships weren’t perfect, and he knew he and Jason would argue here and there, but he wasn’t expecting a ticking time bomb either. Maybe the occasional banter, sure. Not whatever the hell just happened. 

Apparently, there were still a few things he and Jason had to sort through before they could find peace together. But that’d have to wait until this new demigod was rescued. 

He only hoped there was something to salvage once all was said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/27502931823) for chapter title.]
> 
> Whoops. Looks like there's a hiccup in their paradise, huh? But the good news is that they're emotionally close enough that once they both calm down, talk, and reflect on themselves, it'll be okay. As much as I love Jasico, I don't want to make them too "perfect" of a couple; I want this to feel organic. They're still going to disagree on things and explore any new or recurring faults that arise of their ever developing relationship. This is also their first actual genuine relationship, as their past experiences haven't exactly been that great for them, so they're somewhat inexperienced still.
> 
> I took so long getting this chapter out because I wanted their argument to make sense, as far as arguments go anyway. Hope that's how it sounded. *wheeze* More will be explained next installment.
> 
> The upcoming demigod rescue mission is supposed to parallel their first one. But Emma's was more of a spontaneous thing. This one however is planned in a very particular way. Also, in the latter half of this story, I have been paralleling a few things from earlier installments, so it's nothing new. Remember, I already had this story's outline done way before I started publishing this fic.
> 
> Oh, as for Aphrodite's curse? It's coming up soon enough, don't worry. Everything will fall into place and make sense eventually. ;)
> 
> I'm gonna say something now so you all remember it for the next couple of chapters, because you _will_ undoubtedly have questions: whatever I listed in the tags for this story, are set in stone. Meaning, if you don't see a categorial tag up there, it's not present in this fic. Cryptic explanation, but you'll understand what I mean all in due time.
> 
> Your ever conflicting love and hate for me might return soon. Like _really soon._ Ho hum....
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	86. Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **quietus**  
>  [kwai·EE·tuhs] _Latin_  
>  (n.) a finishing stroke; anything that effectively ends or settles; discharge or released from life

**The story so far…**

Percy expresses his doubts to Nico about being a good father, but Nico reassures him everything will work out. The Christmas holiday is spent with Leo, Calypso, and Thalia. In private, Thalia mentions to Jason about his unusual distance. When she finds out it has to do with him being jealous of Percy, she advises a talk with Nico. Jason does the opposite, and remains silent about it through the new year. Sometime in April, Nico shadow-travels to New Rome after getting a panicked IM from Percy as Annabeth is in labor. He gets there in time to comfort his friend, and is also the first one to see their new bundle of joy being introduced to the world, a baby girl named Pearl. Percy and Annabeth ask Nico if he wants to be her godfather, which he happily accepts. The consequences of his sudden disappearance comes back to bite him though shortly after. Jason is reserved when he visits New Rome, even when he leaves back home during the month Nico spends watching after Pearl. It isn’t until Nico talks with Will that he realizes Jason might be jealous of Percy. He goes back home after Calypso comes over to babysit Pearl, and ends up getting into a big argument with Jason. Apollo interrupts through IM and assigns them another demigod escort mission, specifically because somebody from Olympus asked him to. 

**Onward.**

* * *

Jason really hadn’t meant to explode like that with Nico, but him returning as if everything was okay—like dropping his whole life for Percy was just peachy with them both, was the last straw. 

Babysitting Pearl wasn’t the issue. It was that Nico volunteered without even asking Jason how he felt about it, a babysitting that would take several weeks or months at a time. He didn’t have a problem with Nico wanting to do it; it was simply the _way_ he went about it that made the whole thing sour. 

All this and more he wanted to express to Nico, but it was still so raw that Jason knew he’d just start yelling again instead of getting his point across. That night after Apollo’s call, they ate dinner separately, and Nico went to his own room to sleep. Jason had to call his job, saying he’d miss a few days but he’d cover shifts and work long hours when he got back. 

The next morning was quiet. Neither he nor Nico said anything to each other as they packed some belongings and supplies in the car. 

“Why are we taking the car?” asked Nico, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Because if we need to outrun monsters, a car is more efficient than on foot.” 

“Apollo specifically asked us because I can shadow-travel.” 

“You’re not going to exhaust yourself.” Jason closed the rear door and slipped inside the driver’s seat. “If we keep going on the highway with only making minimal stops, we should get to the kid in a day.” 

Nico made a face, throwing his things and sword in the back seat. He plopped down in the passenger side and crossed his arms. Nico glanced around the car, taking in everything from the roof to the dashboard. “This would seriously be a lot faster if we could just warp to Nebraska.” 

“Well we’re not doing that. Too much energy wasted, and considering there’s going to be more monsters this time around, we need to spare all we can. Apollo didn’t tell us exactly what we’d be up against when—” 

And then they were cloaked in darkness, familiar black and purple smoke-like tendrils hugging his car. Nico gripped the car firmly, nails digging into the seat. He had his eyes clenched shut, focusing on where to pop them up. 

Jason couldn’t say anything. They were traveling so fast that his back was plastered against the seat. When light finally reached them, they came up from behind an abandoned gas station. Nico let go of the seat, panting. A few beads of sweat dripped along his forehead. 

“What did you do that for?!” Jason scolded. “Nico, I said we’d drive!”  
  
“Yeah,” he gave Jason a weak glare, still trying to catch his breath, “and then we’d waste a whole day trying to move across the country, no doubt finding other monsters along the way. Some of them can drive now, _remember?_ ” He leaned back in his seat. “The kid we’re looking for could’ve been killed in that time. We need to hurry, and your way was too slow.” 

While he did have a point, Nico wasn’t used to warping large things like a car. He had to take several stops when he carried Reyna, Coach Hedge, and the Athena Parthenos, and almost faded out of existence as a result. While a car wasn’t as much of a strain, Nico still looked pretty winded. 

“We’re not going anywhere until you had time to rest,” Jason said. 

Nico shook his head. “I’ll rest; you drive.” He shoved the directions against Jason’s chest. “Clock’s ticking. Go.” 

Jason gave him a look, but didn’t argue. “At least take some ambrosia. That’ll help speed up the process, just in case we need to fight. Glove compartment, behind the car’s manual.” 

The ride over to their first destination was quiet. Nico slipped in and out of sleep after taking the ambrosia. Jason didn’t bother him, letting the radio host’s choice of music keep him company.

He really, really hated being angry with Nico. It wasn’t his entire fault, Jason knew that. Nico wasn’t the one who gave him all these insecurities; he’d had them for a long time, and some of them he’d have even if he’d never became friends with Nico. Percy didn’t do anything either. So then why couldn’t Jason just let it all go? Nico chose him, didn’t he? Not Percy. 

_But you know if Percy was single and not straight, he would’ve gone for him instead of you._  

“Shut up,” Jason mumbled to himself. 

It was an hour more until they reached the first point of their road trip. Another abandoned building, a warehouse of some sort. The only strange thing about it was a huge flock of gryphons circling around it. Or several flocks. Jason didn’t think to count. 

He drove down the street, as far away from the building as possible, but close enough that he could still see it and the gryphons as tiny specks. 

“Nico.” He nudged him awake. “We’re here.”

Blinking, Nico sat up in the seat, rubbing his eyes. “Already?” He looked around, squinting. “There’s nothing here. It’s literally just the highway and a bunch of hills and shit.” 

“The demigod we’re looking for is over that way.” He pointed to the small specks in the distance. “Only problem is that it’s swarming with gryphons. More than when we got Emma.” 

Nico was quiet, staring in the distance at the abandoned warehouse. “How do you want to do this?” he asked without looking at him. 

“I’m not sure. I could probably use the winds to blow them away. Or summon lightning.” 

“Too draining. I’ll just take us inside the warehouse with shadow-travel.” 

“You’ve never been in there. How do you even know where to come back up?” 

“Brief glimpses of shadows before I pop out of the nether. You just need to drive us as close as you can without us being scented.”

“And you’re gonna take the entire car with you? There aren’t any shadows around big enough for you to do that.” 

Nico glared at him. “I know what I’m doing. Just,” he looked around, and pointed, “drive us behind that big road sign over there.”

Jason shook his head and grumbled, but did as he was told. The moment he parked underneath the cast shadow of the car, Nico gripped the seat again and closed his eyes to concentrate. They ended up back in the nether, and traveled for a couple of seconds, before coming up from the ground inside the warehouse. 

There they found two satyrs huddling in a far corner. Next to them was a young girl, about ten. Her clothes were dirty and had a few rips here and there. Tears streaked down her cheeks. One of the satyrs was trying to calm her down, and the other was pacing. Bumps from above meant the gryphons had landed, or were trying to claw their way in somehow. 

Jason got out of the car, but not before giving a look back to a tired Nico. He shooed him away, dangling the baggy of ambrosia squares in his hand. Without wasting another second, Jason walked over to the satyrs who jumped and shielded the girl behind them. 

“State your purpose!” the pacing one said. 

“I was sent by Lord Apollo.” He put a hand to his chest. “I’m Jason Grace, son of Zeus, and in the car over there is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. We’re here to take the girl to Camp Half-Blood.”

“That’s our job,” the satyr said. “And we’re doing just fine.” 

“No we’re not!” the other wailed. “We were twelve, and now we’re down to two! Whoever this demigod kid is, their parent must be an Olympian of some kind!” He was chubbier than the pacing satyr, and waddled a little as he walked up to Jason. “It was weird; we were watching an orphanage, and didn’t smell any demigods, until just a few days ago. Then it was this little girl, and she was attracting all kinds of monsters!” 

“I told him not to overreact,” the leaner satyr said, “but he wouldn’t let it go. So we took her, and now monster after monster keeps trying to kill her, and us! Other satyrs have helped along the way, but they all perished!” 

“We’ll take her off your hands,” Jason said calmly. “Nico and I are better equipped to—” 

“Good.” The leaner satyr urged the child up and lead her to Jason. “She’s your responsibility now.” 

“We can’t just leave her with them!” the chubbier satyr protested. “It’s our job to escort demigods back to camp.” 

“And who else is gonna help any other demigods we find, huh? The ones who left their post are now dead because of us!” He gripped the other satyr by the arm. “We’re leaving.” 

“How are we supposed to leave with gryphons everywhere?” He yanked his arm back. “They’ll attack us once we step outside!” 

The leaner satyr crossed his arms, mumbling to himself. His ears twitched from all the noise the gryphons were making on the roof. Then he looked to Jason. “You need to take the girl out of here. Gryphons don’t care about us. They’re not the smartest monsters around, so once her scent is gone, they’ll just leave.” 

“Will you be okay?” 

“Don’t worry about us.” He grabbed the girl by the arm, placing her in front of Jason. She had her hair in a bob, just underneath her earlobes; it was tangled and messy though, some dirt clinging to the strands. Her eyes were brown, and the whites were red from crying. A button nose and warm brown skin, she reminded him a little of Emma, though somewhat older and slightly taller. “Just take her and go. There’s no time for this, and Lord Apollo said it was urgent— _the_ most urgent escort out of any demigod in history so far.” 

He had to wonder about the girl’s godly parent if she was attracting all kinds of monsters. She didn’t look at him, only continued to sniffle and hide her face in her hands. Jason frowned, but nodded.

“Okay. You sure you don’t need any help?” 

“No, we don’t. And if we die then oh well. We’ve lived a good life.” 

The chubbier satyr laughed humorlessly. “Speak for yourself!”

“It’s our job to do this! We’re not like those lazy fauns in New Rome!” He glared at his companion, and then turned his attention to Jason. “Well? What’re you waiting for? Go! She’s the priority!” 

“Right, yeah.” Jason knelt down in front of her, and in a gentle voice said, “We’re gonna take you out of here, okay? Someplace safer. I’ll carry you to the car. Don’t worry.” 

She only nodded before he picked her up in his arms and hurried back to where Nico was waiting. He secured her in the backseat, the satyrs already ranting again. Jason hopped into the driver’s seat, key already in the ignition. 

“They’re not coming with us,” he told Nico.

“Will they be alright?” he asked, watching as the two of them argued some feet away. 

“The taller one told me that this girl is the most important demigod escort they’ve ever had in the history of Camp Half-Blood. Getting her to safety is priority, not their own lives.” 

Nico looked at him curiously, and then back to where the little girl was wiping her eyes and nose with the sleeve of her shirt. “Did they tell you who her mom or dad is?” 

Jason shook his head. “No time. She might not even be claimed yet. We won’t know until we get to Half-Blood.” 

Sighing, Nico put away the baggy of ambrosia back in the glove compartment. “That’s just great. I love surprises that could potentially kill me or you.” 

“I can take care of myself.” 

“ _Don’t_ start.” Nico narrowed his eyes at him. “I’ll get us somewhere safe to rest, and get her cleaned up and fed. Just hold on.” 

He didn’t have time to warn the girl about the spontaneous shadow-travel. She sounded like she wanted to scream or cry as the nether swallowed them up, but Jason couldn’t turn around to see if that was the case. 

Nico warped them to a lakefront, the car pulling up underneath several trees. They were hidden by the shade and overgrowth of bushes. People lined themselves along the bank, playing in the sand or wading in the water and splashing each other. 

“Why’d you bring us here?” Jason asked, looking around to see if anybody spotted them. “I can’t drive out of here without being seen.” 

“Then just be quiet and let me rest first,” snapped Nico. He leaned his head back against the seat. “It was the closest point I could bring us. Without more rest, I can’t get us much farther than this. I need at least twenty-four hours until I can make a big jump again, I think.” 

“I don’t want you straining yourself, Nico.” 

“Well that’s not as important as getting her to Half-Blood. Just,” he took a breath, slouching further into his seat, “give me some peace and quiet for like, an hour. I’ll get us to the street or behind a building or something.”

Not wanting to worsen his mood, Jason refrained from arguing. There was a crying girl in the backseat after all, probably terrified out of her mind from not knowing what was going on. 

“Can you at least tell me where you took us?” 

“Lake Michigan,” was all Nico said before taking a small piece of an ambrosia square and falling into a nap. 

Seeing as how he had nothing to do, and Nico tended to be a heavy sleepier nowadays, Jason got out of the car and fished for the enchanted picnic basket loaded in the back with the rest of their things. He then climbed into the backseat, offering the little girl some tissues and wipes. 

Giving him a wary look, she took them gingerly before blowing her nose. 

“You hungry?” he asked softly. “There’s a lot of food in here.” Jason patted the picnic basket. When she didn’t respond, he said, “I know you must have a lot of questions. I’d be happy to answer anything that—”  
  
“Who were those goat men?” she asked, whimpering. “And why were those things trying to eat me? Who are you and the other grumpy guy, and why were we in the dark for so long? We were in the warehouse and then—and then now we’re here at this Lake Michigan place? What’s going on? I want to go back home!” 

“The orphanage?” 

“Yeah! Other kids were mean to me but at least there wasn’t any monsters! I don’t know what’s happening and those goat guys were arguing the whole way they carried me everywhere and then some of them died and now you and that guy are arguing and—!” She pressed her hands over her ears. “I just want everyone to shut up!” 

She sobbed. “I’m so tired. I’m scared and hungry and I want to sleep and I just want it to _stop._ ” 

Jason tried to reach out his hand to her, but she backed away against the side door of the car. She glanced at him suspiciously before bringing her knees up and burying her face into them. Might as well let her calm down on her own. If she had questions, he’d answer them later when she was ready. 

Emma had warmed up to him quickly and was the sweetest kid he had known. Then again, she wasn’t being dragged through several states without much rest and hunted down by a hoard of monsters. She also didn’t have a double dosage of guides who only argued with each other over nothing. 

“Can you at least tell me your name?” Jason asked softly. 

The girl gave him a look, and then turned away to stare outside the window. “It’s Ruby.” 

He didn’t ask her anymore questions, leaving her to the silence. Whoever this Ruby girl was, she was extremely important if somebody from Olympus ordered Apollo to bring her to camp. 

Jason only hoped he wouldn’t find out his father had broken the oath a third time and gave him another sister. 

  
* * * * *  
 

Once Nico had enough rest, he shadow-traveled the car somewhere along the street. Jason drove to the nearest hotel, and before he could protest, Nico paid for their room. It wasn’t like the shoddy motel they had stayed in with Emma. This one was an actual several story building and a lot more high class. Nico chose it for security, apparently. Since he could afford it, Jason didn’t bother arguing. Nico left shortly afterward, saying he’d be back soon, ignoring Jason’s protests.

Ruby looked around the room curiously, examining the beds and the bathroom. She gazed out the window, eyes wide. “We’re so high up.” 

“Yeah.” Jason set their things on the table. Like last time, there were only two beds, though he doubted Nico bothered to ask about it when he paid for the room. Somebody was going to sleep on the floor, and Jason figured it’d be himself. 

He looked to the picnic basket, still filled with several different kinds of food. “Are you hungry?” he asked Ruby. “We brought food along for the trip. We’ll stay here for the day, but leave early tomorrow morning. Long drive.”

“Where are we going?” she asked without turning to him. 

“New York. There’s a place there where you’ll be safe from monsters.” 

“Oh.” She looked at the picnic basket before cautiously walking toward him. “What’s inside?”

Jason rummaged through it, setting different containers of food out. “Well, we have some dinner we didn’t eat last night. It’s still warm. Then there’s a salad, some sandwiches, cupcakes, juice, fruit, assorted nuts, and a bunch of other things.” 

“How does it all fit in there?” 

“It’s enchanted.” 

“Like, with magic? Is magic real?” 

“Yeah.” 

Ruby stared at the basket before sitting down on the bed. “People told me it wasn’t, but then I started seeing those monsters. Ever since last week. And you can see them too, right?” 

Jason sat down on the bed opposite of her. “I can, yes.” 

“Why? Nobody else at the orphanage could see them. They thought I was weird. And I never noticed them before! Not until some lady visited us.” 

“Lady? What did she look like?” 

Ruby shrugged. “I don’t remember her face. But she was pretty and had long hair. She kept looking at me when we played outside. I was by myself. Nobody ever wants to play with me.” She stared down at her hands. “And then after she left, I started seeing monsters. I’d scream if I saw one that was really scary, and the people who worked at the orphanage said if I didn’t stop screaming, I’d be sent away, and then nobody would ever want to adopt me. They never believed me when I pointed out a monster….” 

“I believe you,” Jason replied. “I can see them too. Ever since I was little.” 

“You can? Does that mean they’re real?” 

“Definitely. And the place we’re going to take you will help you learn how to fight monsters, just in case.” 

“What’s it called?” 

“Camp Half-Blood. It’s for demigods.” 

“Demi… gods?” She glanced away, eyebrows scrunching. “Like the Hercules movie?” 

“Yeah, like the Hercules movie.” 

Ruby pursed her lips. “So I’m a demigod if I’m going there, right?” 

“Monsters ignore normal people. They only really want to hurt demigods, yeah.” 

“Then,” she looked back at him, tilting her head, “do you know who my mom or dad is? I don’t know either of them. I was a baby when I got to the orphanage.” 

“No, I’m sorry.” Jason smiled sadly. “Usually we don’t find that out until your parent claims you.” 

“Oh.” Ruby kicked her legs back and forth from the edge of the bed. A few scrapes littered her knees. Her shirt had a small bird on the front and capris pants were ripped at the edges. She was also missing her right shoe, only a sock to protect her foot. Jason had to wonder exactly how much she had been through traveling with the satyrs. 

“That grumpy guy who takes the car in the dark,” she started, “is he a demigod? Are you a demigod?” 

“We both are. I’m a demigod of Zeus, and he’s a demigod of Hades.”

“Is he evil?” 

Jason should’ve expected her question. Even though he was upset with Nico, it still stung him to know most regular people still thought Hades was a villain. “No, he’s not evil. The Hades in the Hercules movie is wrong. All the gods in that movie, and even Hercules himself are wrong. That’s not the real story. The real Hades is still scary, but he’s a lot nicer than people think.”

“What about the real Zeus?” 

“Er, he’s… really different too than the movie one. Like, _really_ different.” 

“Have you ever met him?” 

“I did, once.” It wasn’t in an ideal situation either, nor did Jason gain any sort of connection with his father. He doubted Ruby would understand the complicated history of Zeus at her current age if he tried to explain. Ancient Greek studies at camp would teach her the truth in due time. “But gods aren’t really allowed to spend time with their demigod kids. Most demigods haven’t even met their parents.” 

“Oh. So,” she turned her gaze down, “I might not ever meet mine?” 

“Yeah.” It was a disheartening truth, but there was no use lying to her and getting her hopes up. “But they do love their kids, in a way. Not exactly how a normal mom or dad would, but they still care about them. You’ll know sooner or later who yours is. They have to claim you.” 

Ruby looked at him in confusion, so Jason explained, “Their symbol appears above your head, usually when you get to camp. But monsters can smell demigods even if they haven’t been claimed yet. That’s why so many were chasing you.”

It was odd though that several flocks of gryphons were chasing after her. They were usually docile and more like feral animals than other monsters with sentient intelligence. The gryphons that attacked them and Emma were attracted because of her locket, and it was probably then they smelled dangerous demigods. It was an instinctual thing, much like how a mother animal would get vicious if she thought something or someone was going to harm her young. 

But even then, maybe only five gryphons were after Emma. With Ruby, there were at least thirty of them. Jason really had to wonder which god birthed or sired her. Definitely an Olympian. Maybe Demeter? She was pretty important. Or another Apollo kid? No, he would’ve told them if it was his child. Could be Ares, but she didn’t seem like a fighter. Then again, Frank seemed gentle on the outside, but could be ruthless in battle. 

There was nothing on her person that gave any hint as to who’s kid she could be. Jason figured they’d just have to wait until they got to Camp Half-Blood. 

Ruby remained quiet, staring at her sock where her missing shoe was. They’d have to buy her some new clothes, at least two outfits. Jason was sure she was uncomfortable staying in the ones she had now. 

Before he could ask her about it, Nico walked into their room, locking the door behind him. He had a large shopping bag in his hand. Ruby stared at him warily, keeping still as if an animal was going to pounce on her. Might’ve been the needless Hades prejudice that was seemingly embedded into every single demigod, Jason could only guess. 

Nico regarded her for a moment. “I’m not going to attack you. If you’re anything like everybody else, no, Hades kids aren’t evil.” He set the bag down on the table and took out a pair of clothes along with other necessities. “Bought you some stuff so you can take a bath and change into better clothes. Got you some shoes and pajamas too. We’ll eat whatever’s in the picnic basket.” 

He handed one of the outfits to Ruby. She stared at him, and then at the gift being offered to her. Ruby took it hesitantly. “Thank you,” she mumbled. 

“You’re welcome. There’s soap and shampoo and stuff in the bathroom. You’ll be more comfortable eating if you’re relaxed.”

She nodded and then hurried away to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

Jason watched as Nico set up the table for them to eat, taking out utensils and plates. “Is that why you went out? To get her a new outfit?”

“She can’t stay in clothes like that, or sleep like that.” 

“Yeah, but, we could’ve asked her first, or—” 

“No time. We need to get her to camp as soon as possible.” Nico served portions of food onto three plates, neatly sectioning them off. “When I was trying to sleep in the car earlier,” he started, “I heard her shouting she was tired of everybody yelling and arguing, tired of all the noise. That made me think.” 

He knew where this was going, but decided to keep his mouth shut until Nico finished saying everything he wanted to say. “This rift between us,” he continued, “can’t go on like this.” 

“Now isn’t exactly the time to talk about it.” 

“But it should be. We need to work as a team to get her to safety, and we can’t do that if I’m still left in the dark over your stupid jealousy.” 

“My ‘stupid’ jealousy?” Jason crossed his arms. “So I’m overreacting now? Before you said I don’t react enough, don’t let myself feel, and now that I am, it’s ‘stupid’?” 

Nico whipped his head back to him. “That’s not what I meant, Grace. I just don’t understand why you’re jealous when you said you believed me that I was over Percy.” 

“Then I guess you weren’t paying attention like I thought.” 

“Oh my gods.” Nico stormed up to him. “How am I supposed to pay attention when you don’t say anything to me? Huh?” 

“You would’ve just told me what you did yesterday, that nobody can tell you how to live your life. And that’s _not_ what I’m trying to do. I’m only trying to understand why you’d drop your whole life for Percy again. You don’t do that for Reyna, or Hazel, or even me. And it just makes me wonder.” 

“They’re not the only people in my life that I care about, _Jason_ , and you aren’t either. Don’t think just because you’re in love with me that I’m going to do anything that you want.” 

Jason glared, and stood up. “And you think because I’m in love with you that I’ll just let you walk all over me too? Is that what you’re saying? That I should be okay with you dropping everything for Percy? That’s not how love _works._ Like if I was on my deathbed and Percy was gonna have another kid and panic, you’ll leave because he expects you to clean up the mess he made when he was horny nine months ago?” 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ ,” Nico warned. “I’m starting to get pissed off you think I’m so insensitive that I’d leave my boyfriend to die over some other guy who I don’t even love anymore—a happily _married_ guy that has a _kid_ by the way. I don’t know what I have to do to make you believe me! You want me to choose you over him in a life-and-death scenario or what?” 

“No, I’d never ask you to do that, Nico!” 

“Then what is it, Jason? Because I don’t know!” He threw his hands up. “I don’t know what to do! You’ve clearly been thinking about this for a long time and never bothered to tell me! At least then I could’ve apologized on time for the stuff that _was_ my fault!” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Well you better find out, because this is getting us nowhere!”

The door to the bathroom creaked open. Ruby was hiding behind it, now clean and in new clothes, but looking apprehensive at coming out. She clutched onto the doorknob, a deep frown on her lips. 

“You’re yelling again…,” she said in a soft tone. 

Jason sighed, walking over to her. “I’m sorry, Ruby. We didn’t mean to yell. It’s—we’re talking about adult stuff.” He gave her a gentle smile. “You wanna come out now? Nico has a plate ready for you. His cooking’s really good. I’m sure you’ll like it.” 

Ruby blinked at him, still clutching the doorknob. Then she slowly walked out and sat on the bed. Looking between them, she asked, “I don’t like arguing, or loud noises, especially when they come out of nowhere. Boyfriends shouldn’t be fighting, right? They’re supposed to love each other, right? Or is that what adults do, just argue?” 

Nico rubbed his temple. “No, no. Adults—um, boyfriends aren’t supposed to be arguing. We didn’t mean to yell. We’re just, eh, upset with each other.” 

“Well,” she looked down at her lap, “can you please do it quietly? Yelling makes me want to crawl into a hole and not come out.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay….” 

“Here.” Nico took a plate from the table. It was filled with chicken, pasta, a salad, and a bread roll. “You’re probably hungry. Do you like juice?” 

“Mango is my favorite.” 

“Okay. I’ll see if we have that.” 

She managed to calm down by the time she finished her food. Neither Jason nor Nico spoke in that time, instead opting to turn on the TV to distract her. A cartoon was playing on one of the channels, and she watched it while she cleaned off the plate. Nico gave her a cupcake which she ate happily, and gave her another when she asked if there was more. 

By evening, she had fallen asleep. Nico tucked her in and made sure she was comfortable before turning off her bedside lamp. Jason got ready for bed, and then laid out some blankets on the floor while Nico was busy brushing his teeth. 

When he came out of the restroom, he asked, “What are you doing?” 

Jason set a pillow down at the head of the sleeping bag. “Setting up for light’s out.” He didn’t turn around, only kept arranging his sleeping space. “You need more rest than I do. Only logical that you get the bed.” 

“I don’t want you to sleep on the floor.” 

“I don’t care either way.” 

“Then come sleep with me in the bed.” 

As much as he wanted to do that, it would only feel awkward after their argument earlier in the day. Jason didn’t reply, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to sleep and pretend everything was fine. This entire trip hadn’t been fine since Nico came back from New Rome. But whenever they tried to talk about it, it only crumbled into a mess.

“Please,” came Nico’s soft plead after a long pause. 

That had Jason turning around. Nico sat on the edge of the bed, looking both exhausted and understandably sad. “I don’t like fighting with you,” he added. “Last time this happened, I almost lost you for good. I don’t want that again. But please, you need to talk to me, Jason.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, huffing softly. Then Jason walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Nico. “I don’t like fighting with you either. But every time I try, I just—I can’t help but be jealous. I try so, so hard not to. I try to trust you because I know you’d never do that,” he shrugged helplessly, “and yet it still makes me wonder—just the _way_ you did it…” 

Nico looked down at his lap, then climbed into bed. “Right here.” He patted the space next to him, and Jason obeyed like the loyal dog that he was. No matter how angry he was with Nico, seeing him so distraught over it had him backpedaling in his frustration and disappointment. 

Jason laid next to him, and for a few seconds, all they did was stare at each other. Then Nico said, “Please, please just—I’m sorry. I should’ve handled the Percy thing better. But I don’t understand why you’re so jealous when I’ve said over and over again that he’s a thing of the past.” 

“Because,” he replied calmly, “back then you did everything for Percy in hopes that he’ll look at you the way you look at him. You risked your life countless times, _died_ almost all those times—you did so much for Percy, like you dedicated your existence to helping him out, and he repays you with only wanting you around when it’s convenient, or for a favor. This babysitting thing isn’t any different. And you still,” Jason shook his head, “you still act like you did then.” 

He huffed, and stared at the ceiling. “I guess I’m so jealous because I can see why you’d want to, why it’d be so easy to leave me for him.” 

“But I’d _never_ do that.” Nico’s voice wavered. “I swear I wouldn’t.”

“I know, I know that you wouldn’t. You’re faithful to whoever you’re with but—I’m just not Percy. That’s what it is,” Jason admitted, “and it’s bothered me for a while, ever since I started having feelings for you. I’m not funny like him, charming like him, or outgoing—all people ever talk about with Percy is how funny or friendly or brave and strong—and with me it’s just ‘oh he’s handsome’ or ‘Zeus’s kid, the Golden Boy’. That’s all I am. No qualities other than my looks and being my dad’s son. That’s all I _ever_ was to people, even when I was little.” 

Jason shut his eyes. “And none of that is your fault, or Percy’s. But it makes me upset, because I wouldn’t even blame you if you left me for him, in some other universe.” He laughed hollowly. “I’d understand, and wouldn’t even be surprised. Hell, I’d leave me for him. And I didn’t say anything about the babysitting thing, because I know this means a lot to you. This is what you’ve wanted for a long time: to be his friend, be close to him, even if it’s not romantically. And I didn’t want to take that away from you, so I just decided to shut up.” 

Shrugging, Jason added, “I guess after Troy, that made me think he was right. That I’m ‘perfect’, like Piper had once said, but I was so perfect that I was boring.” 

He turned to Nico. “I’m sorry. You’d think my self-esteem would be off the charts compared to other people, but it hasn’t gotten any better. And I see you, that you’re getting better, more confident in yourself, and I guess I’m just waiting for you to leave me. Now that you know about the curse, that should help explain why.” 

“No,” Nico shook his head, “that doesn’t clear up anything.” 

With a deep sigh, Jason clarified, “For a while, I thought Aphrodite was already using you to get back at me. Like, she might’ve just gave you fake feelings for me this whole time, and I’d fall for it, until she’d make you try to go back to Percy again, all to hurt me. I was scared she was using you for that, and that you don’t even really like me as anything else but a friend. It became more believable when you decided to babysit Pearl without thinking twice, a job that might take months. That’s why I got so upset; I was just scared. And I didn’t tell you this was worrying me because I know what it feels like to find out a good chunk of your life was all just a lie. It sucks.” 

He paused, collecting his thoughts. “But now I think it’s better that you know. I have no way of finding out if it’s true or not. You’ll be happy in the end anyway; it’s why I was almost willing to take Cupid’s arrow, but then if you really _did_ like me, I didn’t want to be another Percy for you—to give you another broken heart and not know it.” 

Jason looked back at the ceiling. “I held everything in, because it’s still hard letting myself feel things. And I didn’t want to get in the way of what you wanted. I don’t want to be like Will who thinks he can tell you how to live your life. Other people are important to you—I’m not your whole life, and I don’t want to be your whole life either. It’s great that you have Hazel and Reyna, and now Percy. I didn’t want to ruin you spending time with other people, so I figured it’d all just go away eventually.” 

Boy was he ever wrong about that. 

  
* * * * *  
 

Nico couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

Jason _expected_ him to leave. He thought so lowly of himself romantically that Nico leaving him wouldn’t even be a surprise—that he’d even understand if he left him for somebody ‘better’. 

Wouldn’t even blame him if he chose Percy over everything else in the world. 

“Absolutely none of that is true,” Nico started. “I wouldn’t leave you Jason. Ever. But why I was so hesitant to be with you was because of that stupid curse. Just like you didn’t take another one so I wouldn’t be heartbroken, I didn’t want to be with you not because I don’t like you back, but because I was scared I’d be used in that curse to make you suffer more.” 

He placed a hand on his cheek, and Jason turned to look at him. “But I did it anyway. I wanted to be with you, because at least I can share your pain, and you won’t have to go through it alone if it happened. And now that you tell me you worry my feelings are fake because of her, well there has to be a way we can find out. Because I don’t feel—this is all too real, and she’s not subtle when it comes to punishments. Apollo will tell us; I’ll ask him. He can’t lie, and he owes us a reward anyway. There’s no way what we have is a lie.”

“How do you know for sure?”

“I don’t, but I have faith in my gut.”

“Even if it turns out that, well,” Jason swallowed, “y’know, you don’t have to stay with me. I don’t want you to suffer for something that’s my fault, Nico.”

“But that’s the shitty part! It’s _not_ your fault, Jason! Please, you need to stop blaming yourself for making mistakes—for feeling normal human things!” Nico cupped his face with both hands. “You don’t decide who you end up being in love with! It just happens, and Aphrodite should know that. Piper’s happy with Reyna, and I don’t know why you still have this hanging over your head like a noose!”

Nico let him go. “Cupid told me everything you said after I left—about how you felt about me and why you didn’t take the arrow. And I don’t deserve you—don’t deserve the love you have for me. I already fucked it up by not telling you about the babysitting thing, or even discussing it. Will was right; I haven’t learned anything from my mistakes.”

He curled up on his side, staring at Jason’s shoulder near the pillow. “I still can’t understand how somebody wonderful like you could even bother to love somebody like me. You put up with all my shit, and I don’t even repay you for it. I just give you more shit to deal with.”

“Relationships aren’t perfect.”

“Don’t make excuses for me. I should’ve known better—should’ve asked you.”

“But it’s your life. You do what you want. I have no say in it.”

Nico shook his head. He scrambled for Jason’s hands, holding them together between his own. “But we’re a _team_ , in more ways than one. That means I need to tell you stuff before I do it, and you need to trust me with your feelings. It’s a mutual thing where we both benefit, and that hasn’t been happening as well as it should.”

Jason lifted Nico’s hands to his lips, kissing them softly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t want to be jealous; I try hard not to be. I don’t like being angry with you. I just need to stop being so clingy.”

“You’re not clingy.” Nico scooted closer to him. “I’m used to just doing whatever, not expecting somebody waiting for me back home. But I have you now, and I need to remember to tell you stuff. You have every right to be angry.”

“And so do you. I didn’t learn anything either. I got so used to us being able to read each other, that I forgot there’s still room for error. You’re right: you’re not a mind-reader, and no matter how close we are, we still need to actually say what we’re thinking or feeling for this to work.”

They talked for a while more in hushed tones so as not to wake up Ruby. Nico admitted to everything he heard from Cupid, and while Jason was still upset about him keeping it a secret for so long, he let it go. Jason apologized for how he reacted and for bottling up feelings. He’d make an effort to be a better boyfriend, and friend overall, and Nico reminded him it was a two-way street. He’d also be more conscious of Jason’s feelings and try to be a better boyfriend.

Nico also assured him he wanted to be Jason’s boyfriend because of how much he liked him, and not out of pity. He also apologized for the lies he spewed in their last big fight, and for not immediately accepting to start dating. Nico explained he was just scared for a variety of reasons, but that it still wasn’t a good reason for him to do it in the first place. He swore on the River Styx it was the whole truth before Jason could stop him. That only made him feel bad, as he then worried he was being controlling or manipulative like Will. Nico assured him he wasn’t anything like that.

“But I still got upset when you wanted to hang out with another guy,” Jason clarified. “How’s that any different?”

“Will _scheduled_ my life, Jason. He decided who I was and wasn’t allowed to hang out with. You let me do whatever I want, and always ask me what I think or how I feel about it. That’s nothing like Will. You don’t pressure me into social situations, but let me ease myself into them on my own. Yeah you did get upset about Percy, and while you bottled it up—which isn’t good—you also didn’t try to force me away from him with ultimatums.”

Nico pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “You’re a much better boyfriend than Will ever was. Not perfect, if the fight we had wasn’t already a hint, but you’re good. Just like how you said you grew because of me, I grew because of you too.” 

He closed his eyes. “You’re nothing like Will, and I would never leave you for Percy. I was blind in both those situations, but I’ve opened my eyes now. Had rose-colored glasses when I was with you, though, I’ll admit. But they’re out of the way finally. And what I can see now, I like it a lot.” 

“I’m sorry, Nico.” Jason hugged him, pulling him to his chest. “I’m so sorry for being a jerk. I won’t do it again. I’m just scared of losing you.” 

“You make mistakes, Jace. Happens to everybody.” Nico opened his eyes and smiled, combing his fingers through his hair. “I’m scared of losing you too. And I’m sorry about being overprotective. You’re not fragile; I know that. I hate it when people treat me like glass too. But, _gods._ ” 

Nico brushed his lips against Jason’s. “You mean so much to me. If I can do anything to protect you, I will. Even at the cost of my own life.” He kissed him soft and slow, chest warming when Jason kissed him back. 

“And I want to protect _you._ ” Jason kissed him deeper. “I can’t do that,” he kissed him again, carding his fingers through Nico’s hair, “if you’re jumping in front of me and thinking the same thing.” 

“Then,” another kiss, and Nico pressed himself against Jason’s chest, “we’ll stand together, back-to-back,” he moaned softly when Jason deepened the kiss, a hand cupping the back of his head, “so neither of us feels that way.” 

“I can work with that.” 

“Good.” Nico kissed him again, gently pulling at his bottom lip a couple of times. “Missed you, so much. So, _so_ much.” 

“Missed you too.” Jason dipped Nico’s head back, kissing along his jaw and neck. “Gods, _so_ much. Oh, Nico.” 

“Jason….” 

After several grueling weeks of babysitting Pearl, and tension-filled hours arguing with his boyfriend, Nico lost himself in Jason’s warm embrace and the loving tenderness of his lips. By the time Jason climbed on top of him, hands had slipped under shirts and caressed the soft skin underneath, with tongues gently melding into the rhythm of their hungry kisses. 

It would’ve gone further, Nico was sure (and he would’ve gleefully let it), until he remembered Ruby was asleep in the bed next to them. 

“We need to sleep,” he breathed between their mouths. “Ruby’s,” he hummed, feeling Jason’s thumb trace the contour of his hip bone, “right there. Gotta get up,” he circled and arm around Jason’s shoulder’s, hoisting himself closer to his body, “early tomorrow.” 

Jason stopped kissing him. “Oh, r-right.” He took a moment to catch his breath. “The—she needs to get to camp.” 

“Yeah.” He pecked Jason’s chin. “But then when we get back home,” he slid his hand to the side of Jason’s face, thumb caressing his cheek, “I’ll be all yours.” 

“All… mine?” 

Nico gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I’m ready.” 

“For…?” 

“Seriously?” Nico chuckled. “You’re gonna make me spell it out for you?” 

“I just—um, I don’t want to assume things.” 

Nico gently plucked Jason’s glasses off, setting them on the nightstand. He kissed his nose, “I want you, Jason. I want you to touch me, kiss me, hold me. Being here with you, right now, gods, I just—I’ve missed you more than I thought.” 

Then he whispered in his ear, “When we get home, I want you. I…,” he clutched the front of Jason’s shirt, “I want us to sleep together.” 

“You mean like, uh,” his cheeks grew pink, “the sex kind?” 

“Honestly you’re such a fucking dork. _Yes_ , the sex kind.” Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling. “You’ve ruined the moment.” 

“S-Sorry. I just wanted to make sure I was hearing right.” 

“Well, you were.” Nico kissed his lips. “And no—because I just _know_ you’re going to ask—this has nothing to do with us fighting. I’m not feeling ‘forced’ or ‘pressured’.” 

“Oh, yeah. You did beat me to the punch.” Jason chuckled awkwardly before laying on his side. He brought Nico into his arms. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I mean, I have, um, thought about us like that a few times already. A-And I did wanna—y’know, sex and stuff like that, but there were things that were holding me back.” 

“Does that mean they’re gone now?” 

Nico didn’t think he was any more attractive than he thought originally, but Jason loved him with all his heart, and that’s what mattered. He thought Nico was beautiful, regardless of all his scars and his fractured soul. Jason was dedicated to making him happy, and Nico wanted to feel it in full. 

Shaking his head, he replied, “No. They’re not gone, but at the same time, I’m not as apprehensive as I was before. I wanna be closer to you,” he admitted, “and seeing as how we’re already close in every other possible way, this is the only other step that I can think of.”

“If that’s how you really feel—” 

“How do _you_ feel, Jason? Remember, you need to tell me.”

“You really wanna know?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jason held him closer, the side of his face pressed into Nico’s hair. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. But I tried to keep those thoughts buried since I didn’t think—well in a way, I thought I wasn’t allowed to feel that for you, even as boyfriends. Every time I caught myself thinking about how hot you are or how you’d look like _that_ , I stopped.” 

“Then I give you permission. Feel free to be horny about me. At least that way, I don’t sound like the only desperate one.” 

He laughed softly, and kissed Nico’s head. “You have a way with words.” 

“I’m a natural romantic,” he joked back. “Italian, remember?” 

“Still don’t know what that has to do with anything, but okay.” 

Nico smirked. “If I said something to you in my language, I’m sure you’d get all hot and bothered.” 

“And how do you know that?”

“Because you Americans are so predictable. I could be listing off groceries or talking about constipation, and you’d _still_ think it’s hot because you don’t speak Italian. Same shit with French and Spanish.” 

“Hmm, well, I did kinda like how it sounded that one time you cussed out Will in Italian. So yeah, guess I’m guilty.” 

Nico laughed softly, slapping Jason’s shoulder. “Fucking incredible.” 

That night was the first bout of sound sleep he’d had in a while.

  
* * * * *  
  


As for the remainder of their trip, it didn’t last very long. Jason never stopped anywhere, and always kept a lookout for monsters. Nico guarded the car with his life whenever they needed to get gas. He tried to convince Jason to let him use shadow-travel, but Jason refused, not wanting Nico to drain himself again. 

Of course, they had no choice when they were being chased by harpies just as they were crossing the border from Pennsylvania to New York. 

Several of the windows had been smashed in by their furious kicking, and the car was banged up from the scratches their talons were making on them. Ruby was their goal, as they didn’t seem to bother trying to hurt Jason or Nico unless they fought back. It wasn’t until the harpies realized they needed to kill them both if they wanted Ruby, did Nico decide to send the car through the nether and to the nearest tree at Half-Blood Hill. 

Unfortunately, the car got stuck between two trees, so they’d have to run the rest of the way up.

It was fine for a few paces, until another huge flock of gryphons came back. They weren’t the same ones from Nebraska, but Nico didn’t have an interest in finding out. More harpies flew toward them, and he had to wonder if it was some sort of ambush. 

Exactly who was Ruby that monsters in huge numbers wanted her head? 

Nico didn’t bother trying to figure it out. He just took out his sword, and sliced whatever tried to come near him. 

It was difficult in that both he and Jason had to alternate keeping Ruby safe. She couldn’t hide in the car, as some of the gryphons found it and were perched on top. Jason blew the wind around, trying to knock all their flying enemies off balance. Nico covered his blind spots as Jason continued to push them back with strong gusts. 

A few times he flew up into the sky to fight them, electricity surging around him. Some gryphons and harpies tried to slash at him only to get electrocuted. They instead flew down toward Nico where he summoned some skeletons to keep their attention away. 

“This isn’t working.” Jason flew back down in front of him, slashing the side of another gryphon. “There’s too many! Do the other campers know we’re here?” 

“Apollo might,” Nico dove in front of Ruby and stabbed his sword through a harpy’s chest, “but we can’t wait around to see if he does!”

“I can distract them with some lightning then. Meanwhile, you take Ruby over the border.” 

“No, Jason. Then you’ll be here by yourself!” 

“But she’s our priority!” He pushed around strong blast of wind toward the swarming aerial monsters. Jason morphed his sword into a javelin, and the clouds above him began to darken. “Trust me, Nico.” 

He really, really wanted to. But then he’d be there by himself, not even half-way up the hill. Nico couldn’t carry them both, not without risking either Jason or Ruby fading into the nether. He was tired from warping the car as far and fast as he did, on top of summoning the dead. He should’ve listened to Jason and saved his energy. But how the hell was Nico supposed to know all these monsters would be nearby? 

Ruby cowered against the trunk behind him, sobbing and covering her head. Nico grit his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. 

“Fine,” he agreed. He gave Jason a look. “But you better know what you’re doing.” 

“I do.” He held up the javelin, using more gusts to knock back the monsters. “Just get her to safety.”

Nico nodded and grabbed Ruby, holding her securely in his arms. Some of the gryphons and harpies followed him up the hill. He ran to the darkest shadow he could find and slipped into the nether, just barely missing their sharp talons. 

He came up from the shadows between Thalia’s Tree and the Athena Parthenos. Peleus snorted at him, causing Ruby to scream. 

“It’s okay!” he assured. “He’s a friendly dragon.” Nico set her down along with his things. “I need to go help Jason. Stay here, and don’t go anywhere. Monsters can’t get you.” 

“Are you sure?” she sobbed. 

“I promise.” 

“O-Okay then.” 

Nico pulled the shadows around him and jumped out from a tree top to stab another harpy through the chest. 

For a while he and Jason tried to destroy as many as they could, but more and more kept coming. He growled, summoning legions of skeletons to help out with any monster that tried to land, and even made small mounds of earth pop out so he could hide behind them and maneuver around the field.

Jason, noticing that there was no end in sight, leaped up into the sky and pointed his javelin to the clouds. Thunder boomed from above, and Nico pulled the earth around him in a dome so he wouldn’t get hit. He heard the harpies scream and gryphons screech, though he didn’t dare come out until he was sure they had all gone silent. 

When he didn’t hear anything more, he let the dome fall. Jason staggered to the ground as golden dust fluttered around them. All the monsters were gone, and left in their place were some spoils along with charred bits of ground. 

“How many bolts did you call down?” Nico asked carefully. 

“As many as I needed,” Jason replied breathlessly. He leaned against one of the mounds, sweating. “It was—I need to sit. Tired.” 

“Maybe we should start walking. It’s not a good idea to just stay—” 

Several needles flashed from the corner of his eye and Nico deflected all of them with the blunt side of his sword. From the trees came two manticores, the largest he had ever seen them. 

“Well well,” one said. “So is this what all the ruckus was about.” 

The second sniffed the air. “Demigods of Zeus and Hades. We’ve hit the jackpot.” 

“Imagine their faces when they inevitably meet their doom. So close to camp, only to have fallen just out of reach.” 

_Fuck._  

Jason glared at them, struggling to stand. He pointed his javelin at the one on the left. “You take the right one.” 

“No, we can just shadow-travel.”

“And leave them to hang around here? What if a satyr comes with another kid?” Jason shook his head. “We need to kill them.”

“Fine. But if you can’t handle it—” 

“I can, don’t worry.” 

“Still.” 

The manticores didn’t give them time to argue, as the right one lunged at Nico. He disappeared in a shadow and then reappeared behind a mound. The manticore trampled over the other ones he made, and swung his big arms at any skeletons trying to contain him. Nico couldn’t keep them sentient with how much energy he had already expended, so he let them fall back into the ground. 

Fighting such a large creature wasn’t anything new, but he hated manticores especially because of their thick hides. He was able to dodge any poison strikes, but getting in cuts deep enough was a chore. Nico tried to aim for the same spot repeatedly until the monster figured out what he was doing. 

He kept him as far away from Jason as possible, pushing him further and further up the hill. Nico used the trees to his advantage, warping from shadow to shadow every time the manticore raked his claws against the bark or managed to tear one out of its roots. Nico slashed at his ankles, only to get hit with a tail and smack against a felled trunk. 

Groaning, he stood up on shaky legs as the manticore laughed and charged at him. Nico sidestepped and ducked away from arms trying to grab him. He hopped up on the backend of the tail and slashed across the manticore’s neck. He growled, trying to grab Nico from his back, tail attempting to stab him. 

_Right where I want you._  

Nico dodged all the tail’s swipes, rolling away from the impact points by clinging onto clumps of fur as leverage. Eventually the manticore struggled to stand, no doubt weary from striking himself with his own tail. He fell to his knees, and that’s when Nico swung himself around to the beast’s torso, shoving his sword in his chest as hard as he could. 

With a roar, the manticore burst into dust. 

“Finally,” he breathed. “One more to go.”

Down below, Jason was still fighting off his own enemy. The beast kept slashing at him, and Jason dodged more than he attacked. A poison needle was stuck in his left arm, and he was sweating profusely. 

Clouds above him were still a dark grey, and when Jason raised his javelin to the sky again, Nico knew it’d drain him enough that he wouldn’t be able to dodge another attack, should he miss. 

Before he could stop him, the lightning hit between Jason and the manticore. Nico ran down the hill only to find that the beast’s left arm was burned off, but he was still standing. Jason fell to his knees, panting. Nico only saw a glimpse of the manticore swinging his large tail in his direction, too late to swerve away from it. 

The thing about monster battles, was that they were never predictable with their outcomes. 

A panicked yell, and then Nico was pushed out of the way. Jason instead was sent crashing against the nearest tree with an ugly sound. 

On the tip of the scorpion tail was piece of his shirt, reddened with Jason’s blood. 

_No. No no no no no._  

Jason laid on the ground, grasping at his side. Blood seeped between his fingers. His glasses were gone, probably crushed somewhere, and it didn’t look like he had any will to stand up. The manticore trudged over in his direction. 

“Get away from him!” Nico forced more skeletons from the ground. They grappled with the monster, and he swung at them as more and more crept up from their graves. 

This was _exactly_ why he didn’t want Jason fighting by himself. He wasn’t as strong as he used to be—couldn’t handle what he did back in the war. Working out at the gym wasn’t enough, and he should’ve—no, Nico should’ve just pulled him into the shadows along with Ruby and ignored his complaining. 

Every bone in his body chilled when he felt Jason’s soul waning. 

“Oh gods.” Nico fell beside him, taking off his jacket and trying to put pressure on the bleeding wound. “Gods, fuck.” 

“Nico,” Jason began in a weak voice, and even weaker smile, “hey. You were right; I get tired much easier now.” 

“Don’t ‘hey’ me! And no you’re fine, you’re fine! I can still—just let me pull the shadows and we can get out of here!” 

Jason shook his head. “No, you can’t make another jump.”  
  
“Yes I can!” 

“Your hand.” 

Nico looked down where his fist was clutching the fabric of his jacket. Both his hands were fading, no doubt a combination of summoning the dead and warping excessively, on top of manipulating the earth around him. 

“I won’t risk it,” Jason argued. “Just—is Ruby at camp?” 

“She’s fine! That’s why we need to get you—the bleeding is nothing and I’m sure that…” 

“It’s kinda—,” he wheezed, “—I can try,” Jason sat up, only to immediately fall on his back, hissing, “nope. That’s not gonna work.” 

“I’ll be fine if I take you through—” 

“No…! Please, don’t. Don’t risk it. Not worth it. Somebody has to take care of the house, and you’re still Pluto’s ambassador. Plus, the food in the fridge is gonna expire and the rent is due in a few days.” 

“How can you think about that at a time like this?!” 

“Oh, Nico.” Jason reached up to touch his cheek, sliding up to the side of his head. “When did you grow these fluffy ears? They’re so cute.” 

“ _What_ ears? What are you talking—” The poison, right. Made everyone infected with it loopy. “Jace, at least eat—,” he patted his pockets for some ambrosia squares, when he remembered they were in the glove compartment of the car. Nico could go get them, but the manticore could break free from the skeletons holding him back. 

He’d kill Jason if he moved. 

“Ssh,” Jason patted his hair where the non-existent ears might’ve been, “it’s okay, Nico. I won’t judge you for your ears, or your wings. As long as you’re safe.”

“No, stop talking like that.” Nico pressed the jacket against his bleeding wound. “Why won’t this stop?!” 

“It’s okay, Nico.” Jason gave him another tired smile. “As long as you’re safe. You can fly away, and everything will be fine. That’s what’s important. You being safe.” He closed his eyes. “You’re safe, the ruby is safe. Job well done.” 

“Jason, h-hey Jason.” Nico patted his cheek gently. “Come on open your eyes.” 

“Safe, Nico. It’s fine. So long as… it’s fine. Tired. So tired….” 

“No, no don’t fall asleep. Hey!” Nico leaned in, cupping Jason’s face. “Please,” his vision blurred, hands shaking, “don’t go to sleep.” 

_Please, please Father. I’ll do anything—anything! Don’t let them cut his string. Please, please, please! I don’t know if I can carry him through the nether like this—if it’ll be dangerous! I don’t know what to do! I love—so much! Please, not Jason!_  

“S’okay, Neeks.” Jason continued to smile, eyes still closed. He lifted his hand to Nico’s face, weakly caressing his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, when I wake up. We’ll have pancakes. You’re fine.” His hand fell away, along with his smile. “So long as… you’re fine….” 

He didn’t move after that. 

A sliver of his soul flickered frailly in the core of his heart. 

“J… Jason?” 

Silence. 

“Hey, s-stop messing around.” Nico blinked, tears hanging at the corners of his eyes. “Jason, please wake up. Don’t do this to me.” He pressed his ear to his chest, but no heartbeat to be found. It had to be there, even if it was weak, it just _had_ to be there. 

“No, no please. Don’t take him from me.” 

Swallowing a sob, Nico brushed away Jason’s short bangs from his peacefully neutral face. His lips quivered, the first few tears rolling off his cheeks. “Jason, n-no….” He leaned their foreheads together, hands gingerly cupping his face. “Please don’t leave me….” 

The manticore shoved through the skeletons, brushing them all off, and Nico didn’t have the energy to keep them mobile. With a roaring laugh, the beast said, “And now it’s down to one! The bragging rights I’ll get for killing a son of Zeus!” 

He charged at Nico from below the hill. “So close to your safe haven, and yet—!” 

Why did this happen?

This _always_ happened to him. 

Not once in his _fucking_ life did he ever catch a break. 

Every _single_ fucking time something happened that made him happy, it was taken away from him. 

He was tired, so, _so_ tired of the hand he was dealt in the deck of life. This wasn’t fair. It was _never_ fair. What did he have to _do_ to finally be at peace and be happy for once with the people he cared about? 

Jason, especially, didn’t deserve this.

“—and imagine the look on Hades’s face when he sees his son back in his domain! I’ll be known as the beast who took out not one, but two demigods of the Big Three! Serves them right for casting me down into that hellscape!” 

_YOU._  

The earth around Nico rumbled, cracks snaking all around the hillside and eerie green light illuminating the forest. Frost covered the trees and ground, mounds of earth bubbling around the cracks and trees nearby turning on their sides. 

He stood up, teeth clenched together, lip curling. Tendrils of shadows slithered around his sword in his trembling hand, molten tears streaking down his face. He glared at the manticore, freezing him in terror where he stood. 

Nico screamed at the top of his lungs, vision a blinding red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/quietus) for chapter title.]
> 
> I'm sorry. :)
> 
> Did you _really_ think I had forgotten about Jason's shortened lifespan?
> 
> Edit: I changed the title from "feuille-morte" to "quietus". But thank you amlr98 for your help with the former anyway!
> 
> So... thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update, ah ha ha... ha...! 三 ᕕ("ᐛ )ᕗ


	87. Cosmogyral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **cosmogyral**  
>  [kos·moe·JAI·ral] _English_  
>  (adj.) whirling around the universe
> 
> ⚠️ Smut ahead, my dudes. It's more or less somewhere in the middle-end. Don't skip the chunk after it, though.

**The story so far…**  

Jason and Nico head to Nebraska at the request of Apollo: rescue a demigod by the name of Ruby, who mysteriously has hordes of monsters after her. Still sour from their fight earlier, they argue back and forth about tactics and personal problems throughout the whole trip, upsetting Ruby in the process. At a hotel on Lake Michigan, Nico rationalizes that they can’t keep fighting and need to talk it out, to which Jason agrees. Admitting their own faults and airing out age-old concerns, they kiss and cuddle in bed, having missed each other more than they realized. At Half-Blood Hill, they fight off harpies and gryphons with no end in sight. Nico warps Ruby within the safety of the camp and returns to help Jason fight off the monsters. Drained from using thunderbolts and summoning the dead, they’re left with two manticores. Nico manages to kill his and attempts to help a weakened Jason, only to almost get hit himself. Jason pushes him out of the way and suffers a severe wound at his side as a result. Bleeding out, fatigue from using his powers, and his already shortened lifespan, Jason’s soul begins to wane. Nico pleads to his father not to take him just yet, but his soul continues to grow weaker and weaker until it’s untraceable. Overwhelmed with unyielding rage and sorrow, Nico’s powers go haywire and his mind blanks out. 

** Onward. **

* * *

Nico woke up, body aching all over. 

The room was bright, cool, and smelled like disinfectant. He tried to move his hands, but they wouldn’t budge. His wrists and ankles were bound to the frame of the cot. On the bedside table was a glass jar of ambrosia squares, and a vial of nectar. A hospital gown had replaced the clothes on his back from earlier. Pale blue curtains drew privacy around him. 

Common sense deemed this was the infirmary. If he was here, then Jason had to— 

_Jason._  

Nico pulled against the restraints, but they wouldn’t budge. The bed creaked and rattled along with his heart. 

“Oh,” the door opened to a familiar voice and footsteps, “you’re awake.” 

The curtains were pulled back, and Will stepped up to the side of the bed. He was in scrubs, carrying a tray of food. “Good afternoon.” 

“What are you doing here?” Nico asked. “You’re supposed to be in New Rome and—what the hell is with these cuffs? Let me out.” 

“Can’t do that until you calm down.” 

“Where’s Jason?” Nico pulled at the restraints again. “He was—I can’t feel it. That fucking manticore and he was—,” poisoned, with a big gash at his side and bleeding out like a sacrificial lamb, “I need to see him.” 

He didn’t get a response from Will. The food tray was set on another table, one with wheels. “You need to calm down and rest, Nico. Eat first.” 

“ _Where’s Jason?_ ” he demanded. “I should be able to feel—I can’t and he was—fucking let me out of these restraints!” 

“No!” Will held his shoulders down. “Please, listen to me! You’ve been out for three whole days! I can’t let you leave this room!” 

“Is that why it’s so damn _bright_ in here?”  
  
“You would’ve shadow-traveled first moment you got otherwise.” 

“ _Solace_ ,” a weight settled in Nico’s throat, “where’s Jason?” 

As much as he tried not to, hot tears began to peek out at the corner of his eyes. “Please,” he whispered, “tell me. I need… I can’t feel it….” 

Will gave him a sympathetic look, sighing. “I only got here yesterday. Dad actually drove me over as quickly as he could. It took a while for my siblings to restrain you.” He pulled up a chair and sat down beside Nico. “What do you remember?” 

“Last thing was Jason bleeding out in my arms, his soul flickering like a dying candle. And then I just—that manticore was running up the hill, and I saw red. That’s it.” 

“The manticore’s dead, if that helps.” 

“Good, he fucking deserved it.” 

“But the hillside didn’t.” 

Nico stared at him, puzzled. “I wasn’t here,” Will clarified, “but from what I heard from other people, you decimated a fraction of the hill. Everything was rumbling and frosted, plant life dead, skeletons everywhere. Demeter kids are trying to restore what they can.” 

He told Nico that after Jason’s last lightning attack, campers rushed to the entrance, only to find Nico disfiguring the hillside and severing the limbs on the manticore. A lot of campers looked at the scene in horror, including Ruby. Everything was frosted and skeletons were peeking out of the eerie green cracks on the ground. It wasn’t until Nico sliced off the manticore’s head did it finally burst into dust. 

After that, the skeletons disappeared and the earth flattened again, though a good number of trees had fallen over or were partially uprooted. Flowers, bushes, and grass were all frozen too. 

“You passed out after that, fading in and out of the shadows. Dad came to help you and Jason, and brought you to the infirmary.” 

“I… I did that?” 

Will rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I’m not gonna lie to you, Nico. That scene didn’t make the campers feel any more comfortable around you. I think it only got worse.” 

“I don’t give a shit. All I care about is Jason. What—did I hurt him more because of…?” 

“No. There was a dome around him with frost while you lost control. In your grief, you might’ve done that. I dunno.” 

“Is he _alive_ though?” Nico pleaded. When he didn’t get a response, he tried again with a broken voice, “ _Will!_ Please, tell me!”

“Just barely,” he replied somberly. “Had my family responded even a second later, Jason would’ve died. Either that, or you might’ve killed him had your subconscious not put that dome around him in the first place.” 

Nico, in his foolish rage, was almost the cause for his boyfriend’s demise. 

Just as he had feared before. 

But there was no use in lamenting over the past. He was just thankful he had half a mind to protect Jason for as long as he did. 

“Can I…,” Nico swallowed, “can I see him?” 

“You need to calm down first.” Will pushed the rolling table toward him. “Plants and grass around you wilted, and even talking to you right now in your state is making me feel a little drained. Like, physically, as if I want to sleep for a whole week. I’m not trying to be mean, just observant and serious: you could’ve accidentally sapped away what little was left of his life, if you had been awake a second longer. You are a demigod of Hades, after all.” 

“But he _is_ alive?” 

“In critical condition, but alive for now.” 

“ _For now?_ ” he asked, choking on his words. 

“Look, we’re doing the best we can.” Will sat down again, holding a cup of grapes. “My dad’s there too trying to help restore him. He used a lot of magic to help speed up the process as my siblings were operating on him. The manticore’s poison isn’t lethal, but the tip of his tail had almost pierced through Jason’s vital organs.” 

His eyes were sad, plucking a grape and offering it to Nico. “All that’s left now, is to hope for the best. We’re only demigods, and Dad doesn’t have the power to tell Hades not to take him if it’s Jason’s time. I’m sorry.” 

Nico swallowed, glancing up at the ceiling. He blinked, tears dripping down his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes closed, teeth grit together. Will didn’t say anything, and for that, he was grateful.

For several days he was confined to his room. Will was his main doctor, as some of the other Apollo kids feared him. Apparently when they were trying to restrain him that first day, he lashed out in a haze mumbling ‘Jason’ over and over again. Unintentionally he had stricken fear into their hearts, though Apollo managed to soothe them and explain Nico was just in distress and grieving over Jason’s state. 

By the end of the week, he was calm enough to have his restraints taken off. He didn’t want to harm Jason by being close to him, and definitely didn’t want to shadow-travel away somewhere, in case anything should happen. 

Will had him walk along the camp grounds during high points of the day. He wanted Nico to get as much light as possible so the shadows wouldn’t eat him up again. It was calming in a way, though campers avoided him, as usual. He was numb to it, and let Will keep him company on their strolls. 

“How’s Ruby?” he decided to ask one day as they sat on the dock of the lake. “Is she okay?” 

“She’s fine. A little shaken up from witnessing you do all that, but I think she was more afraid of all the monsters. She understands you were trying to protect her.” 

“Is she scared of me?” 

“No, not really. She was the first day, but Dad’s a charmer and managed to convince her you were good at heart.” 

“Oh.” Nico swung his legs back and forth over the edge. “Did a god ever claim her? Has to be an Olympian, right? Wouldn’t have so many monsters after her otherwise. My guess was one of the Big Three.” 

“Er, that’s what we thought too, especially since they didn’t keep their promise about not having any more children after the second World War. Thalia, Jason, and Percy kinda make them unreliable in their word.” 

“So it was one of them?” 

Will shook his head. “No. They would’ve claimed her already. But I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough. I think Dad knows. He’s unusually quiet and serious, and keeps staring out at the cabin grounds.” 

“The parent doesn’t matter now. She’s safe here.” 

Another week, and Jason was still out. In that time, Nico had borrowed Chiron’s telephone and called Jason’s work to let them know he was ‘in the hospital’ after a trip and would be out for some time. They regretfully had to inform him that Jason couldn’t be out longer than a month. If he didn’t come back in two more weeks, he’d be let go. 

Nico didn’t know how long it’d take for Jason to get better, so he sent in three months’ worth of rent to their apartment via the Hermes mail service. At least it was one less worry on his load. 

By the end of the second week, he was finally allowed to see him. The room was dim and cool, the heart monitor beeping steadily. Jason was still unconscious. Bandages were wrapped around his torso, mostly on the abdomen. An IV was stuck to his arm, and a respirator was placed over his nose and mouth. His chest rose and fell softly. 

“Oh,” Nico pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed, “I’m so sorry, Jason. If I was stronger, this wouldn’t have happened.” Nico placed both hands over his, and brought it up to his lips. “This is what I was afraid of, that you’d die because of me. I hate that I was right.” 

“Partially.” 

Startled, Nico found Apollo lounging on the window’s cushioned seat. “It’s not your fault, sugar skull.” 

“Hey, Lord Apollo.” 

Apollo hummed in greeting. “The operation was tough though. I didn’t want to use so much magic on him. He might’ve not been able to handle it with how weak he was. The only reason we were able to save him was, well, pure willpower on his part. His soul was really hanging on there, even on its last thread. You couldn’t feel it _because_ it was so close to just vanishing. Maybe it was also that your grief-stricken state made you expect him to be dead, and that’s why you thought you couldn’t feel his lifeline.” 

“Glad I was wrong about that.” 

“Just be careful next time, okay? Overkill on that manticore.” 

Nico glared at the bedsheets. “He deserved it. If I didn’t get rid of him, he would’ve just gone after more demigods.” 

“Yes, but you almost faded out as a result. Feeling better now though?” 

“I guess.” Nico huffed silently, hands still enclosed around Jason’s right one. “Thank you for keeping him alive, Lord Apollo.” 

Apollo gave him a smile. “No thanks needed. I owed him one; helped smooth things over with our good ol’ dad. Besides, he’s my baby brother, and I don’t have a lot of those that actually like me.” 

“But he would’ve died had it not been for you. I don’t know how I can thank you for saving him.” 

“It’s a once in a lifetime thing. Plus,” he got a solemn, faraway look on his face, “I know what it’s like to have someone taken from you. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of Daphne or Hyacinthus.” A dark look crossed his features. “Not a day goes by that I don’t want Cupid’s wings mounted on my wall.” 

Nico knew better than to prod Apollo about it. There were plenty of history books to fill him in.

“In that sense,” he sighed, “I can relate. You and Jason have suffered at the hands of Cupid. A ‘birds of a feather flock together’ sorta deal from me, you can say.” 

The god glanced at Jason’s sleeping form. “Plus, he’s a good kid. Always doing stuff for people. Doesn’t get a lot in return. I don’t know. Just felt like somebody should watch over him, y’know? All of you kids have your parents watching over you, or some patron god or goddess, but he’s got no one. Lupa expects all Romans to fend for themselves, and Hera is eternally banned from ever interacting or helping him, and boy she was _not_ happy when she found out that’s how Zeus punished her. Kinda glad I’m banned from Olympus right now, honestly.” 

Apollo shrugged. “Jason’s the only demigod I can think of that doesn’t have anyone. I figured since no other god is gonna claim to watch him, I don’t see why I can’t be his patron. Hecate watches over Hazel even though Hades is her dad, so why can’t I do the same for Jason?” 

“You have so many kids of your own to look after.” 

“I’m a god, sugar skull.” Apollo smirked. “I can do anything I want. Blessing Jason with my presence and help is an honor, and I’m sure he’ll be pleased to know that I’m now his Olympian guardian.” 

Or he might be annoyed—which was honestly much more likely—but Nico figured it’d be good anyway for Jason to have somebody powerful looking after him. 

“Well, thank you, Lord Apollo.” 

“You’re very welcome. I’d hate to see such a handsome face frown so much. You also said I was one of _the_ best gods ever,” again Nico never implied that at any point, but he wasn’t going to bother arguing, “so I couldn’t help but repay you and save the love of your life.” 

His cheeks flared with heat. “Jason’s not—I like him a lot but love isn’t—that’s too strong of—” 

“But you know deep in your heart it’s true. It’s time you stopped denying yourself something so wonderful, Nico. Most people in the world never get to experience the kind of genuine love you and Jason have for each other. Like, c’mon you almost tore apart the entirety of Half-Blood Hill and tortured a manticore in revenge for Jason’s near death experience. People who just ‘like’ somebody don’t go to such extremes.” 

“So… does that mean?” 

“Oh, you’re curious about the sincerity of your feelings, aren’t you?” He hummed. “I wouldn’t worry, honestly.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“You tell me.” Apollo hummed again and got up from his seat. “But whenever you’re good and ready, you should let Jason know how you really feel about him. After all, hasn’t this been a lesson to you? He almost slipped away from you forever—for real this time—and he would’ve passed on not knowing the full extent of your feelings. I know you would’ve regretted it ‘til your dying day, maybe even in the afterlife.” 

He ruffled Nico’s hair on the way out. “He loves and cherishes you more than I’m allowed to say, and I know you feel the same about him.”

The room got quiet after that, leaving only Nico’s thoughts as company. 

Jason still didn’t wake up three days later, though he was in the safe zone that he didn’t need the respirator anymore. It still worried Nico, thinking he might be in a coma, but Apollo assured him he wasn’t. Jason simply needed time to heal, both his body and his soul. Will managed to convince Nico to step outside and do camp activities to distract him, but it didn’t help much, especially since no campers dared to get even a foot near him. 

It was the Friday of that week when Jason finally woke up. Apollo had called Nico half an hour before it would happen, only telling him, “You might want to visit Jason today, like, right now.” 

He’d have to thank him for his foresight later, as the relief on Jason’s face when he saw Nico washed away all of his own anxieties too. The concrete on his shoulders crumbled, leaving only flecks of dust behind. 

“You’re okay,” he greeted in a rough voice. “I’m glad.” 

“Still thinking about me even when you’re the one on your death bed. Typical Grace.” 

“Am I dead?” Jason squinted and blinked, looking around the room. “Is this a hospital?” 

“You’re alive, in the infirmary.” Nico brushed back Jason’s bangs. “But you’ve been out for almost three weeks. Don’t try to get up. Your wound’s still healing, and Will might just yell at you for moving.” 

“Gods, he’s here?” 

Nico shrugged. “He’s a good doctor. Took care of both you and me while we were recovering. Apollo too.” 

“What happened after I…? Things got fuzzy, and last I remember, my side was bleeding.” 

“A lot happened, actually.” 

He relayed everything that Will had said, and told Jason not to worry about the camper’s newfound fear. Nico explained he didn’t give a shit anymore what other people thought. The only opinion that mattered was that of his family and friends, Jason’s especially. He also apologized for almost being the final blow to his last shred of life. 

“That’s not your fault,” Jason reasoned. “You were just trying to protect the camp.” 

“Yeah, but you were right there. I could’ve _killed_ you.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“I know, I know. It’s just—this is _exactly_ why I was afraid to be with—not that I regret it but I just…,” he swallowed his feelings, taking Jason’s hand in his, “and then you with your stupid hero complex always trying to protect everyone but yourself. The thing I’m most afraid of almost came true and—I just don’t understand why you go out of your way to protect me and always put me first above everything else and…” 

Jason slipped his hand out of Nico’s and brought it up to his cheek. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I love you, Nico.” 

He knew that Jason loved him, but actually hearing it from his own lips made Nico’s heart beat twice as fast, and butterflies swarm in his ribcage. 

“Something I’m sure you’ve guessed by now,” Jason added, “but it doesn’t hurt to say it aloud. I love you so, so much, Nico di Angelo. I’d do anything for you if you asked, and even if you don’t feel the same, that’s okay. I just want you to be happy, and seeing the smile on your face—knowing that I’m usually the reason why you’re smiling, that’s enough for me.” 

“Idiot,” Nico mumbled, his throat painfully tight, “you big doofus. How can—even after all this time, you think that I don’t feel the same way? That everything I do is because I want you to be happy and see the smile on _your_ face?” 

“I know that.” 

“Do you, really? Because I don’t think so.” Nico grabbed his hand and held it against his chest. “After all this time, you still think that you need to prove something to me to earn my love back, and you’re satisfied if you get just a table scrap of attention. And that’s not—at this point I really believe that you honestly don’t know how much you mean to me!” 

Nico pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “You reached out to me, you were the first person to try and get to know me, to not judge me.” He cupped Jason’s cheek with his right hand. “You offered me friendship and kindness, made me feel safe and comfortable and respected. _Wanted._ Tried so hard and stuck with me no matter how frustrating I can be. Forgave me whenever I fucked up, and I did that a lot. You always, _always_ put me first, since the very beginning.” 

His lips brushed against Jason’s. “After everything you’ve done for me, Jason Grace,” Nico gazed at him, eye to eye, “how can you honestly expect me not to fall in love with you?” 

Jason’s widened eyes was answer enough. Nico kissed him again, gentle but deep. “I’ve loved you for a while,” he confessed, “but I didn’t want to admit it went that far. I thought I could only feel that way about Percy, but I was young, and I worshipped him more than anything else. It didn’t do me any good, and I didn’t grow because I was hung up on the past. But you…” 

Nico stroked his cheek with a thumb, a fond smile on his lips. “I learned to love for real with you. And what I feel for you, it’s what I had once felt for Percy, but times a hundred. No hero image to get in the way and no expectations—we just started from the drawing board, and worked our way through. Because of you, I grew as my own person—helped me out of the rut that I was in. I don’t know if that’s how you were made to be, just stupidly kind and gentle and all these other things, but I’m so glad I met you, because being loved by somebody else is one of the best things anybody could have ever given me.” 

They shared another kiss, stopping only to breathe. Jason grinned wide, looking like he wanted to cry. Nico kissed below his eyelids, in case any tears threatened to fall. He kissed Jason’s nose, his forehead, his cheeks, whispering there was nothing for him to worry about, that Apollo didn’t lie, that Nico himself had no doubts about the depth of his love. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jason apologized, “for making—believing that you’d never love me as much as you loved Percy. I was so used to just being wanted because of my looks or who my dad was and then being told I was boring—and I’m sorry for not giving you more credit because I _know_ you’re not shallow and it was all on me and—” 

“We both messed up,” Nico reasoned. “But we know better now. More communication. Because that’s what people do when they’re in love. Or, one of the things, anyway.” 

“Yeah, of course. I promise from now on I’ll speak up more.” 

“I promise, too.” 

Though they said that, they ended up apologizing over and over again about their fight, among other things. Eventually the conversation gave way to Jason admitting how long he had been in love with Nico, and Nico countering with his confession of when his own crush blossomed into love and how it had only gotten stronger with time. 

They sealed their newfound resolve with a kiss, shy smiles on their lips. 

Apollo and some of his children came in an hour later to check up on Jason, and Nico was ushered out. Will convinced him to eat, and let him know when he could visit Jason again. As he didn’t have any groceries in his cabin, Nico simply brought a tray of food from the dining pavilion. He kept Jason company as he ate, though he eventually fell asleep afterward. 

Nico managed to convince Will to let him stay in Jason’s room for the night. There weren’t any protests, only a gentle warning not to shadow-travel. 

By curfew, Nico was nodding off to one of Ignatius’s borrowed books. A soft scrape on the floor had him alert in an instant. He was prepared to pounce on the intruder, but froze when he saw Hades sitting in the visitor’s chair near the table. 

He had one leg crossed over the other as he flipped through a magazine mindlessly. Instead of his usual robes of the damned, Hades sported a sleek black suit. Agonizing faces faded in and out of the fabric soundlessly. 

“Hello, Father,” Nico greeted. “What—not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?” 

“I had some business with Apollo, and he told me you were here for the night. You haven’t visited in quite a while, so I found no harm in coming to see you.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just got pretty busy up here.” 

“I know.” He set the magazine down on the table, and folded his hands over his knee. “You forgot to remove your ring last time you and the Grace boy became amorous.” 

Red in the face, Nico asked, “Is that why you came here, to personally remind me not to forget again?” 

“That’s not it, but do mind yourself first before your passions consume you.” Hades walked over to the bed, hands behind his back. He stared at a sleeping Jason, giving a glance to the heart monitor. “By now you must know of the confounded television that the gods regularly like to watch.” 

“Yeah, unfortunately.” 

“As I don’t partake in such a frivolous pastime, I hear about demigod affairs from Persephone. My visit here wasn’t only because of Apollo, but of what happened after you escorted Ruby.” 

Hades looked to Nico. “You should know better than anyone that death isn’t discriminatory and is the only sure thing in life. When it’s time, it’s time.” 

“I know,” Nico replied quietly. He stared at his lap. “And I should’ve known better than to ask you. I’m sorry. If I have to face a punishment, then I’m ready. Or if you have to,” he swallowed, hands curling into fists in his lap, “if you have to take him, if that’s what you’re here for… I won’t—I don’t want you to but I—I’m sorry. I knew his life was shorter than mine—knew that this was coming and I shouldn’t have tried to fight it. He even told me that it wasn’t escapable and something he was ready for, but I still…” 

Hades was silent. Nico didn’t have the nerve to look him in the eye, so he stared at the floor tiles instead. “If you have to take him,” his voice shook, and he breathed deep, “then I won’t—but if there’s another way—,” he bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to will his laments back, “—no, I’m sorry. I won’t do that again. Just, please, at least let me visit him when he’s gone.” 

Apollo was right; Nico _would_ have regretted not telling Jason he loved him, had he died. As much as his heart broke knowing he was going to be taken away again, he knew he couldn’t defy his father. But at least Jason would die happy, knowing Nico loved him more than anything else in the world. He’d finally be at peace in Elysium, and one day they might reunite, if Jason didn’t choose to be reborn. 

Plus, he still had Hazel and Reyna. Percy too, and he also looked forward to being Pearl’s godfather. Nico would live without Jason by his side, but his dating life would end there too. He didn’t have the strength to do it again—didn’t _want_ to do it again, because he was sure this time that he wouldn’t love anyone so deeply as Jason. But his family and friends would keep him company, and trying to build a normal life for himself would take his mind off of his lost love. 

He needed to believe in the silver linings. Nico couldn’t prolong the inevitable anymore, and he shouldn’t have tried in the first place. At least Jason would die in his sleep. The only death Nico would ever want for him. 

“It’s curious how this boy turned out.” 

Nico forced himself to look at his father as he spoke. “You would think,” continued Hades, “that Mr. Grace would become an arrogant, spoiled brat who’d be the epitome of mortal promiscuity. Both him and his sister. And yet, they’re so unlike their father or mother, it’s tempting to believe they have completely different parents.” 

Walking to the window, Hades opened one of the curtains, letting moonlight flow into the room. “Your past siblings, from ancient times to Bianca and Hazel, have usually ended up with miserable lives and died horribly, having once lived with few things that made them smile or even made them enjoy living at all.” 

Hades leaned against the wall, still looking out into the night. “It’s not their fault. Not the ones who choose to be good people, anyway, yet still suffered all the same. It’s simply the price to pay for being a child of mine. It would’ve turned out a lot different had I been given the sky or the sea. Alas, the sinful earth is where I’m to rule, filled with so much chaos that it’s my duty to judge how souls spend their afterlife. Perhaps by association, my children are cursed with suffering. Had there been a way to relieve them from such misfortune, I would’ve done so centuries before.” 

Another pause as his father gazed out at the moon. “Very few demigods are kind to children I sire, especially offspring of either one of my younger brothers. But Mr. Grace—no,” he shook his head, humming, “Jason. This young man has shown you genuine kindness and friendship, defended you from the prejudiced majority, relished in your company—and even more shocking, fell in love with you. A pleasant surprise, to be sure.” 

The faintest of smiles peeked at the corner of his lips. “Amusing even: a son of Zeus and a son of Hades—two demigods who would usually rival each other at minimum and despise the other at most? Deeply in love of their own accord? I’m sure it’ll be remembered by the gossiping gods for several millennia.” 

It was sometimes awkward bonding with his father, and hearing his light teasing wasn’t any better. “Um,” Nico’s face grew warm again, “deeply in love sounds like a little much, doesn’t it?” 

“No, it does not. Apollo made it a point to tell me how far your love for each other goes. He described it as ‘a fertile paradise with rivers of flowing nectar’. His theatrics make it harder to believe. But, as he’s physically incapable of lying—seeing as how he’s the embodiment of truth—I have no choice but to believe him.” 

Hades walked back toward the foot of the bed. He gave Jason another glance. “This boy makes you happy, happier than I’ve ever seen you before. He’s… one way, I suppose, that in part helped relieve you of your unavoidable and unfair misfortune as my son.” 

Clearing his throat, Hades clarified, “Your begging was lost on me. Jason was only spared because the Fates simply decided it wasn’t his time yet. I had no say in the matter.” 

Nico didn’t believe him, but knew better than to ask him for the truth. He gave his father a smile, releasing a breath he’d been holding ever since Hades started talking. 

“Thank you, Father.” 

“There is no reason to thank me, as I have done nothing. If you are thanking me for your car, however, then I will accept that instead.” 

“Okay.” Nico smiled wider. “Thank you for the car.” 

“You’re welcome, Nico. Remind me to give Hazel one when she has her own license.” 

He walked over to his side of the bed, giving Jason one last glance before addressing Nico. “Do keep in mind though that when it _is_ his turn to go, do not attempt to stop it. Thanatos will come for him personally, if that will help you accept his fate easier.” 

“I won’t try to stop it next time, I promise.” 

“See that you don’t.” 

Hades placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising him with a kiss on the top of his head. “Cherish what this lifetime gives you, Nico. I cannot guarantee the next will be as forgiving, should you decide to be reborn when your own death comes. Know too that I am proud of the person you’ve become, and that I love you, both you and your sister, even if I’m not always eloquent in showing it.” 

His body moved on its own, and only registered it after several seconds of hugging his father. Hades stilled for a moment, before awkwardly patting his back in return. 

“Thanks.” Nico smiled into his suit. “I know you try, and I love you too.” 

“Of course, my son. But you needn’t say it if your heart doesn’t compel you to.” 

“It’s the truth, not pressure.” 

“Very well then.” Hades pulled them apart, hands on Nico’s shoulders. “Should I have more jobs, I will contact you for assistance. Take care, Nico.” 

“Good bye, Dad.” 

A cloak of shadows engulfed Hades, leaving Jason’s room empty and quiet once again. 

Nico had already known his father cared about his well-being. But there was no doubt in his mind that Hades tried to prevent Jason’s untimely death, if only so Nico wouldn’t suffer more than he already had. He didn’t know what Hades had to do in exchange for Jason’s prolonged lifespan, but the act made Nico respect him leagues more than he had already, and was all the more thankful and proud to have a father like him. 

Someday he’d repay him, but until he figured out how, he’d spend the rest of his life by Jason’s side, and cherishing the second chance they were blessed with. 

  
* * * * *  
 

Jason hated being bedridden, but if it’d help Nico with his anxieties, then he would sit there for fifty years. 

The first time he had woken up, he felt like a train had run him over. Apollo said it’d be a while until he was allowed to leave camp, so he might as well get comfortable. Jason protested, saying he was fine and could make the trip back home. Will’s insistence along with Nico’s agreement left the vote three to one, and so, he stayed in his personal infirmary room under doctor’s orders. 

“But hey, at least my baby bro has a new pair of specs! They’re so stylish! I picked them out myself.” 

“Gee, thanks.” 

He had to admit they were pretty nice glasses though. 

Apollo had set up some physical therapy for him throughout the month he needed to recuperate. He didn’t want Jason to overexert himself but he didn’t want him to become physically weaker either. He was also put on a special diet to keep his muscle weight and some other foods to help the recovery process, because, “As your new patron god, it’s my duty to help and guide you through life.” 

“ _New_ patron god?” He looked to Nico who only shrugged. From the table, Will shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

“Why of course, my dear baby bro. Hera’s not allowed to have contact with you or assist you ever again. It’s how our pops punished her for the Giant War thing.”

Strangely enough, Jason was glad for that. He knew Hera had only cared to watch over him out of pettiness, and because she had once been fond of the original Jason. It wasn’t care for him personally, never was; he was only a substitute. Considering Percy had his memories back but Jason didn’t, he had to wonder if Hera was in some way trying to get revenge on Beryl. The queen of Olympus was known to make life hell for Zeus’s illegitimate children after all—even if their only crime was being born. 

Jason didn’t see why he’d be any different. 

“Well, thank you for looking out for me, Lord Apollo.” 

“You’re quite welcome!” He grinned, beaming bright like the sun. “I couldn’t let you die, especially after what you did for me in front of Dad. Took a lot of guts, and I really respect that. Had to pay you back somehow, so now I’m gonna be your guardian for the rest of your life.” 

Apollo sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Helps that you’re hot, just like me, and that your little boyfriend is as cute as a button. That might’ve also swayed me. I do have an eye for beauty after all.” 

“Okay, time you left.” Will ushered his father out of the chair and out of the room. “Flirting with patients’ boyfriends is against protocol.” 

“I’m a god and I can do whatever I want!” Apollo whined. “You’re always so mean to me, even after I shower you with love!” 

“There’s a zero-tolerance policy for your crap in my infirmary! Go!” 

“Mean!” 

Will shut the door, sighing loudly. “Sorry. Needed to get him outta here. Figured you’d want to eat your lunch in peace.” He put Jason’s food tray on the detachable table extension of the hospital bed. Will adjusted it so it was leveled properly. “Nico made the lunch himself. Told my dad he wanted to help with your recovery, so he taught him some recipes for your new diet.” 

Nico shot Will a look, who only chuckled. “I’ll come back in about an hour. You lovebirds have a nice lunch.” 

Jason lifted the lid of food, herb seasoned chicken caressing his nose. “Smells delicious. Thanks, Neeks.” 

“Don’t mention it. I didn’t trust the cooks to make your meals properly, so I decided to do it.” 

“You don’t have to keep doing it if you don’t want to, though. I understand. I don’t know how much longer I’ll be here after all.” 

“Apollo said you should be fine in another week. Besides,” Nico sat with his back to the armrest of the chair, legs hanging over the other side, “it’s easier for me to prepare for my college entrance exams since Ignatius is here. Thinking about starting school this fall, at Ocean Vert.” 

Jason set down his fork, a half-eaten slice of chicken steaming on it. “You sure that’s where you want to go?” 

“Sure as I’ve been about anything. I dunno what I want to do yet, but the school has a lot of majors. I’m sure I can figure out something. Besides, it’s close to home, and I get to spend more time with you.” 

“Hearing that makes my heart melt. You love me so much.” 

Nico shook his head, a smile threatening to quirk on his lips. “Of course I do, you big sap. If I can spend more time with you, then I will.” He got up off his seat, giving Jason a kiss on his cheek. “Even if it’s just sitting next to you, it’ll make me happy.” 

Such a confession really did make Jason feel like he was melting away into a puddle of goo. Euphoria bubbled in his chest, and his spirit glowed ever brighter. 

With Apollo as his new patron, the god’s attentiveness throughout Jason’s recovery got a little annoying at times. Spontaneous meals popped out whenever Jason forgot to eat, and he was forced to sit in a chair out of thin air when he overdid his training. Nico found it annoying too, but reasoned out of all Jason’s guardians (minus Thalia), Apollo was trying to be a good parental figure, and took his role seriously. 

Maybe a bit too seriously, though. The day he asked about when he could leave camp, Apollo sat him down on the porch of the Big House. He was strumming his guitar, humming several different tunes. It was oddly soothing, and lifted some of the stress from Jason’s shoulders. 

“You’ll be able to leave in a couple more days,” Apollo said. “But as your new dad—” 

“Uh, no, not my dad. _Just_ an older brother, remember? I don’t need another father.” 

“Fine, killjoy. As your generous and magnificent _big brother_ , it’s my job to look out for you in all kinds of ways. The ways of love and sex, are one of them. Luckily for you, you’re healed enough to get it on with your little pumpkin.” 

“Oh gods.” 

“Listen before you judge.” Apollo set the guitar aside. “You and Nico have proclaimed your love for each other, _finally_ , and so I feel like it’s time to give you some pointers when you two seal it with the horizontal tango. Or, like, you don’t have to do that. He might want to be in your lap or might opt to go doggy style. There’s also another position against the wall that I think would be okay for newbies like yourselves to—” 

“ _Please_ get to the point, Apollo.” 

His godly brother beamed at him. “That’s the first time you’ve felt comfortable just calling me ‘Apollo’! I’m so happy!” He laughed, grinning teasingly at Jason. “Your face is so pink. That’s adorable.” 

“Apollo….”

“Okay, okay.” He held out his hand, and a small fancy glass bottle poofed up in his palm. “This is my gift to you. It’s good for a couple of uses, though I don’t know how often you or Nico are gonna get horny.” 

A grave feeling washed over him, knowing what the bottle might be. 

“It’s lube, baby brother,” Apollo explained when Jason didn’t reply. “But not just _any_ lube either. This is something I made myself. I advise everyone to always wear protection when having sex. Since demigods are half-god, the majority rarely get sick, and so can go throughout their whole lives without ever having a cold or even contracting a disease.” 

“Except me, right?” 

“Yeah. Unfortunately for you, getting hurt so many times with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold has severely weakened your immune system back to a normal human’s. Nico can’t give you a disease, so you don’t _have_ to use a condom, but I would still advise it, just as a precaution. Also like, cleaning up your jizz is a pain in the ass.” 

When Jason didn’t laugh, Apollo sighed dramatically. “The joke went over your head. So innocent. Anyway, with my special Nectar Lube—” 

“There’s _nectar_ in here?” Well that would explain why it was honey-colored. Jason turned the bottle for any labels, but there was nothing on it except a fancy string with a jeweled bead tied around the neck. 

“Not enough to kill you or harm,” Apollo assured. “But enough that you don’t need to fidget over protection. It’ll last for five uses before it becomes just regular lube. I advise to save it for special occasions. Your first time with Nico should be one of them, hence why I’m giving it to you now. Plus, it’ll make the sex feel _phenomenal_ , like if you were fucking a god. Of course, you still need to make an effort. It won’t work by itself.” 

“Don’t tell me you based this off of your personal experiences.” 

“I did, in fact! I’m the best lover, as far as male gods go.” He looked so proud of himself and said it with no ounce of shame. Jason wanted to disappear into the floor and away from this conversation, but he knew Apollo was only trying to help. 

With a red face, Jason asked, “Is that all you wanted to say?” 

“No. I actually have a lot more. Will already gave Nico ‘the talk’, and as your guardian, I feel like I need to as well.” 

“You keep saying ‘guardian’ as if I’m still a kid. I’ll be twenty in a few days.” 

“But you still _are_ just a kid. And you’ll always be my baby brother,” it was eerie how similar he sounded to Thalia then, “so your age is irrelevant. And that’s perfect! You can have your first time on your birthday!” 

“Not if it’ll make Nico feel pressured. He needs to be ready and—” 

Apollo tilted his head to the side. “Didn’t he say it already though? That when you two got home, you’d sleep together for the first time?” 

He did say that, yes. While Jason hated that the gods snooped around their business, he couldn’t lie to Apollo’s face. He sighed, and asked, “What is it that you want to advise me on, then?” 

“Lots of stuff. Not only on sex, but your approach to romance. And,” he draped an arm over Jason’s shoulders, “I _know_ you have some ideas already. Share them with me, and I’ll tell you which ones are going overboard and make you seem desperate, and which ones prove you’re an amateur. We’ll start with that before I give you ‘the talk’. Might not make you so nervous that way.” 

Well, he didn’t want Nico to regret anything, and Apollo _was_ truthful. It couldn’t hurt to ask a few questions to better prepare himself, right? 

“Okay. I… um, yeah.” 

“Great! So, what did you have in mind?”

  
* * * * *  
 

Nobody back home had known Jason almost died. When Nico figured he ought to call at least Thalia, Apollo advised him against it. Jason survived, and there was no need to panic his loved ones if it wasn’t necessary. 

During the time Jason was recovering, Nico took a few extra classes with Ignatius to prepare him for the college entrance exams. He told Ignatius he wanted to go to Ocean Vert as it was the closest to the apartment (but he omitted it was also to be close to Jason). That made studying easier, as Ignatius gave him all the relevant materials and mock exams.

“Sorry that I have to study while we’re here,” Nico apologized. He and Jason sat in Cabin One going over some of the textbooks and study guides. 

“That’s okay. I don’t mind helping you.” 

“Yeah, but you need to rest.”

“Honestly I’m tired of resting. I want to go home, but Apollo wants me to stay for a few more days.” 

“Can’t argue with him then.” 

Nico wanted to go home just as much, but wouldn’t defy Apollo’s orders if the god felt like more recuperation within Half-Blood was necessary. They’d be shadow-traveling back home after all, and Nico wasn’t sure if Jason was fit for combat so soon. He’d rather be safe than sorry, and listen to someone who also cared about his boyfriend’s well-being. 

Jason didn’t deserve to stay in this cabin, the cabin of his father who didn’t give a damn whether he lived or died. Zeus should count himself lucky that he had such a wonderful son, one who was leagues and lightyears better than the king himself. 

“You okay, Neeks?” Jason placed a hand on his cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You look like you bit into a lime.” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he replied, placing a hand over Jason’s. “Guess I’m just tired.” 

“We can stop for today if you want. It’s almost dinner time anyway.” Jason began clearing the bed, shuffling the papers in the folder and putting sticky notes on different pages of the text books. “Actually, I wanted to cook for you again. Sort of as thanks for supporting me while I was recovering.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“I know, but I want to.” He gave Nico a smile. “The Demeter kids said I could use their kitchen. I was thinking of lobster, and maybe a nice salad with some other things. Rice, probably? Or a fruit salad since it’s summer. Maybe a three-course meal with—” 

Jason went on and on, talking about all the things he wanted to cook. It went into the possibility of them having a last-minute date before they had to travel back home, if Nico wanted. If not, they could get in some sparring time or take a canoe in the lake and eat there so nobody could bother them. 

Here he was planning out a date for them—or more like planning out another way to spoil Nico—and not once had Jason brought up his own birthday coming up within the next few days. He’d be turning twenty. One year closer to the inevitable fate, and one year more of not knowing how much longer Jason had left. 

The close call with the manticore, and a visit from his father, only brought the point home, wrecking the walls he and Jason had built for themselves in their little home, fizzing out the fire of their hearth. He didn’t know—didn’t _want_ to know, how much longer he’d have with him, and he wanted to make every second count. 

“—but it’s really up to what you’re hungry for, Nico. If lobster or lamb doesn’t work, then I can think of a lot of other things.” 

“Jace?” 

“Yeah?” 

Nico leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. “I don’t care what we eat. Everything you make is delicious. Food isn’t all that important to me; _you_ are what’s important to me. And I’ve been thinking…” 

“I see.” Jason took both his hands and held him in his. “Well, what have you been thinking?” 

“Remember at the hotel when I said that when we got home, we could finally sleep together?” 

He smiled when a faint tint of pink appeared on Jason’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah, I do.”

“Well,” Nico’s own face grew warm, “we should do it. Like, right now.” 

After a second of silence, Nico added, “Um, I just think—well there’s nothing stopping us, and it’s not like we don’t both want it, so I just…” 

“Neeks,” Jason held his hands between his, “are you saying that because you _really_ want to? Or,” he searched his face, thumb rubbing against the knuckles, “are you scared I might die on you sooner than you think?” 

How Jason got so good at reading him, Nico would never know. 

“Do you not want to?” he mumbled. “It’s okay if you don’t.” 

“It’s not that,” Jason assured. “I just want for you to want it because you feel ready, and not because you’re worried I won’t live to see next week.” 

Nico frowned, but succeeded with a nod. “Yeah, okay I—yeah, alright.” 

Jason pecked both his cheeks, then his nose, and finally his lips. “We can still go on our date tomorrow, and then come back here to relax. How’s that?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Mm.” Jason gave him another chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you, no matter how fast or slow we go. Never forget that.” 

“I won’t.” He brushed their lips together. “I love you too.” 

Like Jason had promised, they had a quaint little evening date when everyone else was eating at the pavilion. Jason had gotten permission from the Demeter kids to use their kitchen and borrow an enchanted picnic basket. On the menu that night was the signature buttered lobster, the biggest one Jason was allowed to use. They had some soup and bread rolls as appetizers, and the main course was served with a salad on the side. Chocolate-covered fruit lay waiting at the bottom of the basket for desert. 

And, because he was an absolute nerd, Jason borrowed small electric candles from the Aphrodite kids, as well as a portable stereo that played romantic mood music. A few rose petals lined the seats and the bottom of the small boat. 

“You _would_ do this.” Nico shook his head, biting into another bread roll. “Oh my gods, Jace.” 

It was nothing short of endearing. The grin on Jason’s face and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, the gentle oranges and pinks fading into purple behind him, coloring his skin in with a brilliant luster, this— _this_ is how he deserved to look all the time. Happy, and safe. 

Nico would make it his life’s goal to keep that smile on his face for years to come. 

“Couldn’t help myself.” Jason took a chocolate covered strawberry, eating it in one go. “I figured having the sunset behind us would be the perfect ambiance. After all, it’s when I fell in love with your smile; that day at the beach, after we brought back Emma. You were so beautiful when you showed me your genuine smile, the sunset making a halo around your face.” 

He hummed. “I was taken to the hospital soon after, you know,” Jason added. “They had to revive me with one of those AEDs. You literally killed me for a moment there with your beauty. Wild.” 

“Oh my _gods_ ,” Nico smiled bashfully, covering his face with his hands. “You’re fucking—Jason, are you being serious right now?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“You’re such a sap.” Nico leaned forward, meeting Jason’s lips. “So, so sappy. I hate that you’re so cute.” 

Jason hummed in response, lips so sweet against his. 

They didn’t leave until the sky fell into a blanket of stars. Jason rowed them back to shore, and they held hands as they went to drop off the things they had used at Cabin Four. 

Demeter kids were one of the few who weren’t still scared of Nico, not that he really knew why. Other campers, while not eager to approach him, didn’t really seem to hate him either. Or if they did, they didn’t make it obvious. Some eyed them whenever he and Jason would go out and do camp activities, maybe suspecting they were together. Considering the betting pool was still in effect, he had no doubt that’s exactly what they were thinking. 

Not like it mattered at this point though. He and Jason would leave them all behind soon enough, and never look back. 

By the time most campers left to the amphitheater for the routine sing-alongs, Nico and Jason had retreated to Cabin One to wind down and cuddle. They tried to watch a movie on the TV set Leo had once made for Jason. Half-way through, their attention deviated to each other’s lips, and then Nico had slipped into Jason’s lap, soft languid kisses meeting with an embrace.

Jason’s lips trailed along Nico’s jaw, dipping down to the crook of his neck. Hands slipped under his shirt and flat against the warm skin on his back, fingers rubbing against the grooves of his spine. Nico pressed himself closer, mouthing Jason’s name into his hair. 

How did he get this lucky? What did he do to deserve somebody like Jason? Somebody who loved him unconditionally, somebody who always put him first, somebody who would die for him without a second thought. A someone who relished in his company, eager for kisses, quick to validate his feelings, and first to defend him from anyone who tried to make him feel like he wasn’t worth loving. 

Whether by sheer luck, or by design, he had never felt more whole than he did being in Jason’s welcoming embrace. 

Nico brought their faces back together, shy licks at the corner of Jason’s mouth, sweet and savory, until they were kissing again. Breathing became shallow and his heart raced, a tingle down his back, and then he was giving experimental rolls of his hips. A groan caught at the back of his throat when Jason met him halfway with his own thrusts. 

_Gods. Oh fuck._  

“Jace,” Nico breathed, before going for another kiss, “I want you inside me.” 

“Wha—,” Jason stopped to catch his breath, cheeks pink, “Nico, holy crap. You can’t just say things like that.” 

“Sorry but I,” he pecked down his jaw, fingers teasing the hairs at the back of his neck, “I just—,” he breathed in Jason’s scent, “I’ve had time to think about it, and after our date, seeing you smile and laugh and just enjoying yourself…” 

“But is this what you really want? Are you sure?” 

“I’ve been thinking about it since we got here—been thinking about us, and what it means to be a demigod. And I—,” he pressed his forehead against Jason’s, cupping his face with gentle hands, “honestly, I just want you in every way possible, because I love you, Jason. Love you so, so fucking much that I can’t stand it.” 

He brought them into a deep kiss, Jason humming against his lips. “But if you don’t want to,” Nico whispered, “that’s fine. I just—gods,” he made a sound between a laugh and a sob, “when I’m with you, I feel complete, and I don’t want it to stop.” 

Jason rubbed his hands along Nico’s back. “I love you too, Nico,” he started, “more than I can explain in words. If this is what you want,” he kissed his chin, up to the corner of his lips, “then I’ll give it to you. I’d give you anything.” 

“But do _you_ want this?” 

“Yes,” the low, almost growl, in Jason’s tone had Nico shuddering, heat pooling in his stomach, “gods yes.” 

Nico wasted no time, and smashed their lips together. It didn’t take more than three rolls of their hips for him to lose himself. 

They fell into it easily. This, the hungry way they chased each other’s mouths, the curious wandering hands, and the low moans from their experimental nips on skin was all something they knew. The familiarity of it never growing old, instead lighting a fire low in their bellies. 

Layers of clothing were slowly removed, glasses and ring set aside. Shirts were gently peeled off their backs, and pants awkwardly shimmied out of. Then Nico hit the pillows with Jason’s weight comfortably on top of him, and he was struck with a feeling of safety and peace. Nothing could reach him here, in Jason’s arms, he was sure of it. 

Hands slid along Nico’s thighs, teasing the skin underneath his boxer shorts. Nico lightly nipped along Jason’s neck, fingers tracing the new scar along his side, down to his hip bones. A sound of unpolished wood scraping against each other had Nico looking to the nightstand where Jason was rummaging for something in the drawer. He pulled out a small bottle, and Nico didn’t need to ask what it was for. 

“Um,” Jason started, catching his breath, “I think—before it goes any further…” 

“Oh, y-yeah. I mean, we’ve already kinda—but uh, I know that’s still sorta different. Do you know what you’re doing?” 

“Apollo kinda talked me through it, yeah. Volunteered to, actually.” 

Nico groaned. “Like father, like son.” Flashbacks of Will’s spontaneous sex ed began to weigh on him. Neither he nor Jason really knew what they were doing, but thinking about it too hard wouldn’t be productive. 

“But I trust you,” Nico brushed his lips against Jason’s, “and if I don’t like something, or you don’t, then we just say so.” 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry.” 

Jason peppered kisses on Nico’s face, down to his neck and then his chest. Lips along his stomach gave him goosebumps, and warmth seared on his face when Jason stared down at him, fingers tickling the waistband of his underwear. 

Nico swallowed, and gave a nod, lifting his hips slightly. Slowly the fabric slid off and down his thighs, before it was tossed away onto the floor. 

His heart pounded in his chest as Jason stared down at him, admiring every last inch of his naked body. He kept his legs closed and glanced at a random spot of the bed near Jason’s knee.

“You’re just—,” Jason breathed, gentle hands caressing the bare skin of Nico’s hips, “—so beautiful, more than I thought. Gods, I…,” Jason leaned down, catching Nico’s lips with his, “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Don’t say things like that.” Nico’s fingertips trickled along his jaw. “You deserve everything, Jason, and if I can, I want to give you all of it. _I_ don’t deserve you, but you think I’m good enough—good enough to be loved, to be cherished and adored. So please,” he kissed the spot below his earlobe, “just…” 

He kissed down to the corner of Jason’s mouth, whispering against his lips. 

“Please, make love to me.” 

  
* * * * *  
 

Soft words against his lips sent shivers down Jason’s spine. 

Nico’s eyes glittered as he gazed up, hair fanned out on the pillow, rose coloring his cheeks. Jason leaned down and kissed him once, slow and sweet. Then, unable to help himself, kissed him again just to revel in it. In all his life, he never thought he’d ever get something— _someone_ —as good and amazing as this. 

A small popping sound, and Jason had the bottle open, coating some of the lube onto his fingers. Cold, and it didn’t smell much like anything. There was a slight gold shimmer to it, probably the result of the nectar. 

‘ _If it hurts when the dick goes in_ ,’ Apollo’s voice from earlier echoed in his head, ‘ _then you’re doing it wrong. Discomfort is normal, but pain isn’t. And considering the size of your dong—congratulations, by the way—better prep Nico well enough, if that’s what you guys decide to do._ ’ 

He didn’t even bother to ask how Apollo knew his dick size. Some things were better left a mystery. 

“Uh,” Jason cleared his throat, cheeks going red. He warmed up the lube in his hands, “you ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

They froze for a few moments, which resulted in nervous but lighthearted chuckles from them both. Nico bit his lip and lifted his legs, hands hooking underneath his knees. He parted them hesitantly, blush increasing on his face. 

Pulse quickening, Jason swallowed again and gently tranced the rim around Nico’s entrance. After massaging it lightly, he stuck the first finger in. Though he had fingered Nico before, he was still a little nervous that he’d hurt him. But Nico didn’t say anything, nor did he show any signs of discomfort. He only told Jason to stick the other fingers in, cheeks increasingly pink. 

‘ _Since you’re an obvious virgin, I’ll let you in on a secret: there’s a special spot you’re gonna want to aim for called the prostate—_ ,’ Apollo had smiled, eyebrows wiggling, ‘ _though this is something you should already_ know _considering you’ve got one too_ — _’_

‘ _I know what that is, and yeah I’m not that naïve that I don’t know how to prep Nico.’_

_‘Oh ho! So you two have been doing some experimenting, huh?’_

_‘That’s neither here nor there.’_

_‘Your blush gives it away, baby bro. But anyway, don’t worry about not hitting it right off the bat when you go in, unless you want a short show. Slow, steady thrusts, and if you hit it, good. If you don’t, keep trying but don’t rush it. You both wanna feel good, remember that._ ’ 

Jason scissored a few more times, stretching Nico just enough, before removing his fingers. With shaky hands, Jason slipped off his own boxers just as Nico’s legs settled back down onto the sheets. Jason began to slick some lube onto himself, chest tight knowing Nico’s eyes were burning into his skin. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” he choked out. 

“Y-Yeah.” Jason smiled awkwardly, biting his lip until he stroked himself erect. Though they had gone an extra step beyond grinding that fateful Valentine’s night, they opted to keep their underwear on out of shyness. Now he was only more embarrassed, seeing that he was indeed bigger than Nico. 

“Uh, it shouldn’t hurt but if it does then I’ll stop. I’m sorry that I’m…” 

“W-Well actually,” Nico cleared his throat, “Will said this might be a thing. You, big. And stuff. He was,” a huff, eyebrows raised, “definitely not wrong.” 

“Is that bad?”

Nico shook his head. “No. I think. But let’s not think. Not right now. Just…” His fingers danced up to Jason’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. 

_Do what feels right._  

Jason kissed him softly on the mouth, on his chin and along his jaw. He brushed his lips along Nico’s neck, holding him firmly by the thighs and spreading them apart. Jason fit himself between them, giving a reassuring kiss to Nico’s knee, before pushing through the ring of muscle. 

A deep exhale of breath, and Jason was engulfed by a tight, silky heat that made him groan low in his throat. “Oh, _gods._ ” He closed his eyes, focusing on Nico’s breathing as he pushed further in. “You still good?” 

“Ye— _ah_ —yeah.” 

‘ _If you push in all the way so soon_ ,’ Apollo had said, ‘ _it’ll be bad. Go slow and steady, rock a little. Let Nico get used to it. Don’t need to send him to the infirmary ‘cause you were too eager._ ’ 

Jason pulled out and rocked back in, slow and steady, every time getting a bit further. He bit his lip, straining himself from just pushing all the way in. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Nico on what ended up turning into such a special night for both of them. 

Finally, after rocking a few more times, Jason got all the way to the hilt. He remained still, letting Nico adjust to his size. A small fear poked at the back of his mind that Nico wouldn’t be able to take it. But he hadn’t said anything hurt, so Jason could only assume it was still fine. 

“You okay?” he asked anyway. 

“Good. It’s just—you’re kinda big,” Nico responded. “Doesn’t hurt though.” 

“A-Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Jason opened his eyes, and the sight almost had him salivating. 

Nico clutched the corners of the pillow, face scarlet, legs spread wide and cock erect. He looked up at Jason through half-lidded eyes, light breaths slipping past his lips. 

“But, there?” he asked in a whisper. “Is it—?” Nico looked down, eyes big, “— _fuck._ ” 

“I can stay here,” Jason swallowed, “if you still need to get used to it.” 

“Jason,” he breathed, slight irritation lacing his tone, “ _go._ ” 

He pulled out just before the tip, and then pushed back in. Nico gasped lightly, and Jason gave another soft thrust. A moment’s hesitation, and then he rocked into Nico again as softly as he could. Soon enough, they found a rhythm, and he was moving faster. 

Mind muddied, he focused on the sounds below him. Eyes closed, Nico began to rock against him, trying to meet his thrusts. Grip on the underside of Nico’s thighs, he pushed them closer to his chest as he bucked, heat grazing his cock. 

Small moans hid in the back of Nico’s throat. His fingers climbed up Jason’s arms, settling on his shoulders. Jason groaned at the silky friction along his cock with every shallow thrust, sinking in just a bit deeper— 

—and then Nico arched off the bed, giving a light moan. 

“Right,” he gasped, “right there. Jason, _please._ Again.” 

And Jason moved, thrusts short and hard, aiming for that sweet spot that made Nico’s toes curl. He only managed to brush right past it, he thought, as Nico only made small groans and tightened his grip on his shoulders. 

Nico clenched down when Jason grazed it again, a low moan rumbling through their throats. 

“Oh _fuck_.” Jason leaned forward, forearms on either side of Nico’s head, angling his hips to push against that special spot. Nico whined and clutched Jason’s back, nails clawing into his skin, the heels of his feet digging at Jason’s sides. 

Heat brushed through their bodies, thrusts more desperate, cries growing louder and louder. Moans melded together, lips sloppy and tongues tasting the skin along necks and shoulders and collarbones. 

Mind blurred rose, heat coursing throughout his body. Every arch of Nico’s back had Jason thrusting deeper. Gripping his hips, Jason bucked into him, Nico’s keens—“ah, a-ah, _ah!_ ”—egging him on, nails mapping out patterns on his back that were sure to pucker later. 

“ _Oh, oh cazzo, Jason._ ” He snapped his hips up. “ _Sei così—non fermarti, oh dei per favore non fermarti. Bello, cazzo! D-Duro! Lo a—!_ ” 

A fractured moan had Jason trembling, Nico’s hole clenching down on his cock, feet digging into his ass. 

  
* * * * *

Heat engulfed Nico, mind foggy. Jason groaned low in his throat, moaning his name like a hymn, slamming again and again and again. Flowers bloomed in his chest, nectar in his tongue and head whirling with clouds. 

“Nico,” he breathed into his skin, licking up his neck, “you’re so—oh fuck.” Jason gave another hard thrust in response to scratches etched along his back, a weak sob spilling from Nico’s lips. 

“ _Vicino_ —,” he choked out, “ _cazzo, Jason._ ” He whined when Jason licked at his nipples and teeth grazed against his collar. 

“Oh, baby,” Jason reached down, gripping Nico’s cock, “baby you’re so good,” and the low rumble of his voice had Nico whining again. He bucked faster against Jason’s thrusts, reaching for that praise, and Jason choked on his words, “Just like that—gods, _Nico._ ” 

For all the shit he’d given Jason about pet names, Nico couldn’t help but shiver at Jason’s husky voice in his ear. Heat surged through his body, pooling in his belly and peeking out as Jason stroked his cock, Nico’s head heavy and rolling side to side, nails digging into the tan skin of his boyfriend’s back. 

“You can do it, baby.” Jason twisted his hand along the base of Nico’s length, finger brushing over the bead of pre-cum. “Oh Nico. Nico please.” 

“ _Cazzo, cazzo, sono_ —!” 

Jason pushed his thumb against Nico’s slit and he clenched down on his cock, earning him another hard thrust to his prostate. 

He saw white, toes curling, pleasure quaking down his spine as he arched his back off the bed, chests pressed together, “ _Jason!_ ” and he came between them, spurts of cum dotting his skin and Jason’s hand. 

Nico clenched down again on Jason’s cock as he climaxed. A warmth filled him as Jason rode out his own orgasm with a low moan, a mantra of Nico’s name on his lips. “ _Oh_ ,” Nico moaned, “ _ti amo. Ti amo, Jason…._ ” 

Sweat clung to their bodies like morning dew, drops freckling Jason’s chin and Nico’s forehead. Jason rested his head near Nico’s, hot breath tickling his ear. Nico let his arms slump on the pillow and his legs fell limp onto the sheets. 

Jason peeked at him, brushing his lips along his cheeks. “ _Ti amo_ ,” Nico whispered, “ _ti amo. Mio tesoro, mia vita, mita anima._ ” Their lips met in a slow, languid kiss, parting with a wet pop. Carefully, Jason pulled out, and Nico whined at the loss of heat. Jason smiled down at him, brushing back his golden bangs with his clean hand. Absentmindedly, he wiped his dirty one on the white sheets before flopping to the pillow beside him. 

They stared at the mosaic ceiling, stars sparkling gold and the cosmos glittering hues of purple, blue, and green tiles. 

“So,” Jason huffed out, “that happened.” 

“It—,” Nico swallowed, still trying to catch his breath, “it sure did.” 

A pause, and then Jason said, “Uh, I forgot to mention it earlier, but that lube—well Apollo gave it to me and he said it’s his own brand. Has a tiny bit of nectar in it so we didn’t need to use a condom—” 

“Crap, forgot about that.” 

“But um, he said in a way it kinda acts like one, so we don’t need to worry. Only lasts for five uses before it just becomes regular lube though. And he said it was supposed to help make the sex feel even better, but I dunno how true that is.” 

“Well guess we won’t find out until next time.” 

Jason turned his head to face him. “Next time?” he asked, eyes slightly wide. “Does that mean…?” 

Nico gave Jason a glance. “Yeah. It was good.” A tired, reassuring smile. “Really good. But I don’t know how much that counts. Neither of us exactly have a frame of reference since we’re each other’s…” 

First time. 

_Oh._  

How lucky was he that he got to share it with Jason, to give his virginity to the person he loved most in this world. Will had said it was only a construct, something the narrow-minded used to shame people. Regardless, the thought that Jason was the one he gave it to willingly—that Jason gave his own to him in return, it bubbled up laughter and sunlight in Nico’s chest all the same. He traced his smile with delicate fingers. 

Jason hummed, kissing Nico’s shoulder. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Nothing much. Just that,” he slipped his fingers through Jason’s, “I’m grateful that I got to share something so amazing with you.” 

“I’m grateful too. It was so good.” Jason clasped their hands together. “Honestly I was gonna cry at the end there because I was so overwhelmed. It was like, a burst of _a lot_ and I didn’t know what else to do. All I knew is that I wanted to make you feel good, to be a man worthy of sharing something so intimate with you.” 

“Of course you’d say stuff like that,” Nico chuckled. “What am I gonna do with you, Jace?” He cupped his face, bringing him in for a kiss. “Tell me, what?” 

“Hmm,” Jason brushed their lips together, “that sounds like a ‘you’ problem.” 

Nico slapped his chest. “Ass.” 

Midway through another kiss, Jason gasped and pulled back. “Shit, wait. I,” he peeked over between Nico’s legs, groaning regretfully, “I came inside and—oh gods. I’m _so_ sorry.” 

“Oh, right.” Nico sat up, shaky forearms supporting his weight. “Uh,” his cheeks flared as cum dripped out of his hole and onto the sheets, “it’s fine. Shower. That’s what I’ll do. Will said uh, I shouldn’t—like it’s not good to leave that in there and I should clean up as soon as possible. Something about being unhealthy or whatever.” 

“Can you even walk?” 

Nico shot Jason a look, raising an eyebrow. “ _Somebody’s_ got an inflated ego.” 

Jason waved his hands, flustered. “No I didn’t mean it like that! Just that I might’ve went too hard and fast and you kept bucking against it—and then you said some things in Italian that I didn’t understand so I just guessed. And yeah.” 

“I really slipped into Italian?” 

“You didn’t notice?” Nico shook his head, and Jason added, “Oh. Well yeah, halfway through, and after you orgasmed you said something like ‘amo’.” 

Face red anew, Nico hid behind his hands. “I fucking— _gods._ You turned me into a sap. I can’t believe this.”

“I like you sappy,” Jason said lightly. He kissed Nico’s cheek. “Makes you even cuddlier.” 

Nico playfully shoved him, grinning. “Well since you like it so much, help me clean u—” He gave a light yelp as Jason carried him in his arms to the bathroom. 

Sloppy make outs in the shower distracted them from doing anything productive. Useless suds had long washed away by the time they stopped, so they bathed a second time. Jason dried them both off with fluffy towels, helping Nico with his hair. After rubbing the top of his head, Jason bopped their noses together. Nico couldn’t help the timid smile and trickle of laughter. 

They laid under the (clean) sheets after that, bare skin soft and warm against each other. Nico’s head rested on Jason’s chest, heartbeat drumming steadily. Jason wound an arm around him, fingers dancing along the skin of his hip and the dip of his spine. 

“I can get used to this,” Jason said. 

Nico blinked himself to attention, having partially dozed off. “Used to what?” 

“Making love.” 

“Seriously, you’re so sentimental,” Nico replied, a grin breaking out on his face. “But can’t say I don’t agree.” He gave a kiss to Jason’s collarbone. “Y’know, for all the shit I’ve gotten in life, I’m glad that it came down to this: knowing that I’m loved, that it’s possible for somebody like me.” 

Jason hummed, looking up at the mosaic ceiling. “I lost my memories, and I used to be upset about it. But now,” he turned to face Nico, knuckles brushing against his cheek, “I’m thankful. If all that hadn’t happened to me, I might’ve not met you. Something I don’t like to think about, but I have to acknowledge it.” 

“We could’ve met at some point later. Maybe.” 

“Doesn’t sound very reassuring.”

“Need to be realistic. I would’ve been traveling for my dad and you probably would’ve just stayed here at camp with Piper.” 

“Then Reyna would’ve never found her happiness, Piper and I would be living a lie, and everybody would’ve been miserable in their own way. Still, if I could’ve helped prevent your suffering beforehand—if I had known you earlier, I would’ve been your friend that much sooner.” 

“Important thing is that you did eventually.” Nico cupped Jason’s face with a hand, thumb stroking his cheek. “Thank you.” 

“No thanks needed,” Jason pressed his lips to Nico’s temple, “but you’re welcome. Thanks for giving me a chance to get to know you. Never would’ve guessed it’d lead me to something so wonderful with you.” 

“Sap,” Nico whispered, bringing their lips together, “so cheesy.” 

“You love it,” Jason teased, smiling into the kiss. 

“I do. Jerk.” 

His boyfriend chuckled, brushing their noses together. “Somebody has to be the sentimental one, for both of us.” 

“Good point.” 

Jason’s fingers ghosted along Nico’s neck, lightly massaging the junction just underneath his head. “There’s something I wanna show you. Found out about it one day when I was playing around with the settings on this thing.” Jason reached over and pressed his hand to the wall, weak sparks of electricity flowing through an engraving in the marble. “Look up.” 

Nico glanced up at the ceiling. “I’ve seen it before; it’s nice. But if that’s what you…” 

His eyes widened as the mosaic tiles cascaded upside-down and cluttered at the edge of the dome. In their wake was an inky black backdrop with the cosmos floating overhead in realistic definition. Bright dots glittered amongst colorful nebulas and glowing constellations. A few planets hovered overhead, some he recognized and some foreign, as shooting stars streaked across the dome. 

“Guess my dad wanted to go all out on his cabin,” Jason said. “Apollo actually showed me how to change the mosaic skyscape a while back. I played around with it, and found out it could do this too.” 

“Is this a map of the universe?” 

“Probably. Looks better up close.” 

Jason surged more electricity into the wall, and the universe began to descend, whirling around the cabin from the dome, down to the floor. Nico sat up, mesmerized by the nebulas and planets gently hovering around them. Pluto was at the foot of the bed, and he reached out to it, surprised it was tangible in the palm of his hand. 

It was light, and his fingers passed through it. Nico brought it close to him, smiling, and then let it float away above his head. 

“This is so cool,” he mumbled. 

“Right?” Jason had Earth in his hand, gazing at it from all sides before pushing it away and bumping it into Jupiter. “I felt smaller looking at this for the first time. Made me question my existence.”

“Nice. A new club member.” 

He laughed, and brought Nico back down with him on the bed. The lights splashed a colorful array on Jason’s finely chiseled form, stars twinkling in his eyes. And there it was again, his soft gaze upon Nico, the one that bubbled sunflowers in his heart and turned his bones to diamonds, like he was the only thing that mattered in the world. 

Jason pulled the sheets away, leaving Nico exposed. His breath hitched as Jason trailed his fingers along his spine, tracing all his scars and caressing his thighs. He pressed another kiss to Nico’s forehead. 

Picking a star from nearby, Jason placed it over one of Nico’s scars, just above his hip. Another was placed on his thigh, his knee, neck, cheek, chest, until he was coated in them. Jason wrapped nebulas around his arms and draped one across his body, constellations guarding his ribcage, Saturn’s rings around his head. 

“A star for every scar,” Jason whispered, taking the sun in his hand. “Both for the ones I can see, and the ones deep inside. I admire you more than you know, to shoulder the weight of the world, people’s unfair treatment of you—to still remain so heroic even when anybody else would’ve easily been swayed to do bad. So much understated kindness and courage. I’m so grateful to have been one of the few to see it.” 

Jason’s eyes twinkled brighter. “You make me want to be a better person, a better man for you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Nothing.” He placed the sun above Nico’s heart. “I love you so, so much.” Nico cradled it in his hands, the warm flames hugging his fingers. 

“You always put me first,” Nico began, voice heavy in his throat. “My happiness _always_ comes first to you, even if it hurts you. With Will, and with Percy, even Cupid—and even when I’m being an ass you still forgive—,” he shook his head, “I don’t get it. I don’t _deserve_ it. I can’t—this love you have for me, it’s so much. So much more than I’m used to, and I don’t know why you go so far and beyond what a normal person would do.” 

He looked up at Jason curiously, who only offered a loving smile. 

“Because you’re my universe, Nico.” 

It stunned him, chest tight and a sob trying to push its way through his throat. Nico reached forward and kissed Jason, fingers tangling in his damp hair, the cosmos between them as he pressed himself closer. Hot tears dripped down his cheeks, a sob turned into a laugh. Jason kissed him back with all the passion of the sun, holding him in a protective embrace, pecking his tears away. 

“I love you Jason,” he breathed, “I love you so much. You’re my orbit, my center—you keep me from falling away to nothingness, help keep me steady and grow. _Ti amo._ ” He kissed him again, brushing his fingers against Jason’s lips. “ _Ti amo._ ” 

“ _Ti amo_ , Nico,” his voice cracked, a shaky breath against his lips, “ _ti amo._ ” 

Nico smothered him with kisses, lips brushing away the tears and pressing his hand to Jason’s heart.

_You’re my everything. I’ll always love you, Jason. Forever._  

  
* * * * *

In a way, he might’ve gone overboard with his confession. 

There was no need to dazzle Nico with a show of 3D space in hyper definition. But there was also no other way Jason knew how to get across just how much Nico meant to him, how important he had become in his life. He wanted him to know—to _remember_ that he was loved, and that Jason would always be there for him, no matter the circumstances. 

Nico fell asleep in his arms, comfortably tucked against his chest and underneath his chin. Jason traced patterns along his smooth back, lightly massaging his supple skin. Nico’s breathing was steady, a smile on his lips. The shared warmth had Jason dozing off shortly after, a sloppy kiss pressed to the top of Nico’s head. 

_My universe…._  

… 

…Waves lulled in his ear, and seagulls cried overhead. 

Jason blinked, sitting up on the bed. It rested on a white sandy beach, sunlight shimmering against the crystal waters of the island. A palm tree shaded them overhead. Nico was still asleep, curled up on his side. 

In the distance, a shoal stretched out to a tiny pavilion with Greek marble columns and chiffon drapes. Potted roses and myrtle plants lined the spaces in between. There were patterns of hearts and doves carved into the white clay. Jason knew instinctively who decided to pay him another visit. 

He took a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself out of common decency. The water was warm as it tickled his feet when he walked across the shoal to the pavilion. 

Reclining on the red heart-shaped chaise, was Aphrodite herself. 

“It’s been a while, Jason Grace,” she greeted, voice lined with honey. The goddess was adorned as she was last time, in an elegant white sundress and hat. She also still looked eerily like Nico.

Aphrodite sat up and fanned herself, patting the space next to her. “Come, sit.” 

“I’m not exactly dressed for conversation, milady.” 

“Oh that doesn’t bother me. It’s a treat, to be sure.” 

He held back a groan, ignoring how Aphrodite’s eyes scanned his almost completely nude form.

“Mm,” she brushed a finger down her lips, “you really are such an attractive young man, and only get better with age. Nico is quite the lucky fellow.” 

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Jason started, “but why did you come visit me again?” 

“Straight to the point, I see.” She poured herself some tea and took a finely decorated pastry from the small table in front of them. “I wanted to thank you, in a way.” She bit into it, custard popping out from the center. “Piper is a lot happier with Reyna, much more than I thought. You really weren’t a good match for her in this lifetime, though of course I already knew that.” 

“Then why did you curse me? Why did you want to curse Nico when it wasn’t his fault? And what was that whole deal about Lord Cupid’s visit? Did you just want to add insult to injury? Nico would’ve been heartbroken even more, and I wasn’t going to be another Percy for him. Why can’t you just take the curse away since Piper is happy now?” 

Aphrodite laughed behind a hand, high pitched and haughty. She set down her pastry on a plate, daintily flicking the crumbs from the corner of her mouth. 

“You _really_ thought I cursed you?” 

Jason stared at her. 

“…What?” 

“Oh, mortals are so easy to manipulate. It’s almost boring.” Aphrodite fanned herself in slow strokes. “Darling, it was a test.” 

“A _test?_ ” 

“Yes, my initial visit, and Cupid’s. Didn’t you realize he never _actually_ used the word ‘curse’, but ‘misfortune’ instead? The arrow was real however. Had you taken it, it really would’ve rid you from loving Nico. Other people would’ve also only wanted you for sex, and you would’ve lived your life with a hole in your heart, knowing nobody could ever love you.” 

“ _Why_ would you want to do that?” he asked. “What have I ever done to you, Lady Aphrodite? What has _Nico_ ever done? Piper is happy, and so is Reyna—they’re amazing girlfriends together, don’t you agree?” 

“Oh I do, quite a lot, actually. Reyna is a gorgeous young woman, strong, intelligent, and kind. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner for my lovely Piper.” 

“Then why keep my cur— _misfortune?_ ” 

“A good question.” She put a finger to her lips, as if thinking. “In your last past lives, you two slighted a child of mine, slighted _me_ even. I won’t go into detail, but I swore in your next lives, I’d get my revenge. What I didn’t count on was your romance being such a hit with the gods. That, and I wanted to get even with Hera for messing up my revenge on you. I didn’t want any of my children involved with you or Nico—in worry that they’d only get hurt again, and she had the _nerve_ to put Piper with you.” 

Was she being serious? All of that grief and torment because of something they had done in a life they didn’t even _remember?_

He was _so_ done with the gods and all their fucking bullshit _._  

Aphrodite smiled at him when all Jason could offer in response was an open mouth. She giggled, tipping his chin up with a finger to close it again. 

“I tolerated it,” she continued, “because you two made a striking couple. Then when you got closer to Nico, I changed my mind. It’s why I ignored Piper’s pleas to restore the lost relationship. She’s better off—all my children are—not dating a child of Zeus. But a child of Zeus in love with a child of Hades? Oh, I couldn’t have drafted that up any better even if I tried. In a way, it was a handicap for my revenge.”

She sat back, one leg crossed over the other. “It wasn’t a curse, per se. More like, I might’ve given a slight push with certain people in your lives, just to taunt you. I made Nico more physically appealing to Will because that boy is just like Apollo in one regard: wants to sleep with anyone who’s beautiful. You’ve seen Will’s other partners, right? All attractive demigods, and a mortal, though those happened naturally and not of my doing.” 

Aphrodite set the fan down and straightened out a wrinkle on her sundress. “Percy and Annabeth’s troubles were natural, but I also made Nico more attractive to him. Just enough that it would make _you_ jealous once you realized that fact—make you think a union between them was possible. Essentially, your paranoia and insecurities and the actions that resulted from them, were what made you believe you were ‘cursed’. Your fights with Nico included, but there was never an actual one in play, despite what I said in our last meeting.” 

Jason wondered if Blake had been a part of the equation then, but Aphrodite cut him off with, “Apollo’s other son was an anomaly and that had nothing to do with me. Troy, however, didn’t come onto you by himself. He merely thought you were attractive, but I gave him the urge to pursue you romantically.” 

“So all of that was _fake?_ ” 

“That’s not how it works, my dear. All those feelings, from Will to Troy, and even your own, were a hundred percent genuine. All I did was accelerate it, give it a kick start, you can say. At that point, you and Nico had gotten so popular that I threw in Cupid as a final test. And I’m pleased to say that you passed with flying colors. Never in this century have I seen such devotion to a beloved.” 

Placing her hands over her heart, Aphrodite added, “It was so touching that you’d give up everything for Nico’s sake, even your own happiness. And then almost _dying_ for him? Sacrificing yourself without a second thought? Oh, I have to say that won me over. Wasn’t part of the plan, but it was a nice touch.” 

“I almost _died_.” 

Aphrodite’s expression soured. “Yes, but let’s not forget it all started with Hera. Though, I do love tragic endings just as much as happy ones, so it didn’t matter one way or another if you survived.” 

The cruelty of the gods was overwhelming. Just another reminder demigods, and humans in general, were only there to carry out the gods’ domains and to serve as their entertainment. While he knew they also had bouts of mercy and kindness, there was far too little of it as a whole to balance out their inconsiderate mirth and pleasure. 

“Swiping your memories wasn’t just for the war.” Aphrodite’s fingers crawled up his arm playfully. “Gods like to gossip, and Hera knew what I was planning to do with you. It was her own way of ‘protecting’ you, Nico be damned. You had known earlier in your life that you fancied both women and men; kept it to yourself because the desire for someone would’ve distracted you from your praetorian duties. But she took that knowledge so it wouldn’t happen, so I couldn’t get my revenge upon you both.” 

Jason rubbed at his eyes, not believing his ears. He didn’t think his love life was so important that it’d cause a feud between two goddesses. Just what exactly had he and Nico done in their past life? 

“Hera has never liked Nico,” Aphrodite tacked on. “She thinks he’s filthy, unimportant, and unworthy of her dearest Jason. It’s why she used Piper instead, because she found her beautiful—acceptable for a ‘perfect’ family—and knew I couldn’t harm my own child.” 

Laughing, she patted Jason’s chest. “But I found a loophole, you see, one she wouldn’t discover until it was too late.” Aphrodite smirked. “Did you think your encounter with Cupid in Split was merely a coincidence?” 

Jason sat there stunned, blinking dumbly in her direction. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it again when words were lost on him. 

“I sent Cupid there so you would understand Nico’s suffering. It would make you begin to question certain things, make you want to befriend him due to your sympathetic nature. Would eventually stir up what Hera thought she took.” 

Aphrodite sat back against the armrest, smiling mischievously. “You can’t have a marriage—or _her_ definition of a perfect marriage—without love. But you _can_ have love without being married. I told her if she dares to interfere with my affairs again, I’d ensure all marriages she oversees will be loveless and filled with infidelity—just like her own, until mortals have no choice but to divorce. Or murder each other. Happens more than you think.” 

With delicate fingers, she took a sip from her teacup and set it back on the saucer. She was the picture of posture and elegance, yet her pink painted lips curled into a venomous grin. Admittedly, Jason never thought of Aphrodite as a terrifying goddess. But it was then he realized just how much pull she had with the majority of living things, both mortals and gods, when they all desired the same thing in their hearts. 

“Love is my domain, not hers.” She traced the rim of the teacup with a finger. “Last laugh, is mine.” 

“I’m,” he swallowed, “not sure what to say after hearing all of that.” 

“Thank me, is what you should do. After all, she can’t interfere in your lives again. Zeus has forbidden it as consequence from her involvement in the war. Who do you think gave him the idea for her punishment?” 

His eyes widened, and she chuckled. “Trust me, she’ll be grateful soon enough, even begrudgingly so. If you and Nico were to ever decide to wed, or even start a family, Hera would bless it. That, or she won’t interfere because of my threat. She, better than anyone else, knows what it’s like to live in a broken marriage for eternity. She wouldn’t risk that with more mortals; there’s enough of it in the world already.” 

Aphrodite stood up and offered Jason her hand. “Come, let us walk.” 

Obediently he followed her across the shoal, her bare feet digging into the wet sand. “I’m the talk of Olympus for my recent work: the love life of you and Nico. Mainly because it blossomed on its own, with me only accelerating other players. Unlike Hera, I think Nico is quite attractive, a wistful and melancholic sort of beauty. Never in a million years would she have picked him for you, but quite frankly that’s not up to her. It’s not up to me either, surprisingly enough.” 

She tilted her head, tapping him on the nose. “Cupid’s question to you, whether you’ve found true love or not, wasn’t meant to be answered on the spot, in a day, a year, or even a decade. You even told Piper you weren’t certain he was speaking of her. There’s a reason for that.” 

“What are you saying, Lady Aphrodite?” 

“My boy, have you ever heard of ‘soulmates’?” 

“In movies, yeah.” 

Aphrodite shook her head. “Movies get it wrong—the media gets it wrong. Gullible mortals, especially young girls, fall prey to chaos that way.” She looked sad for a moment as she gazed up at the sky, but then her serenity returned with a smile. 

“Soulmates: two people who share a soul. They don’t always live in the same lifetime, and some people have more than one. They’re also not the same thing as a true love.” 

“I thought they were for the longest time.” 

“No. Soulmates can come in the form of family and friends too, not just lovers. If you feel close to a sibling, a cousin, or even your childhood friend, there is a chance a soulmate situation is at play. Contrary to what Hollywood will have you believe, soulmates doesn’t automatically mean destined romance; there are plenty of platonic soulmates out there in the world. You can also be in love with somebody who isn’t your soulmate just fine, and you don’t need to find them to be happy either. It’s infuriating that people are told otherwise.” 

She huffed, swiping her bangs off to the side. “A romantic soulmate—and a true love at that—only means the person makes you feel the most complete, not that there won’t be any problems. Quite a few people find their soulmate or true love, yet because they don’t want to work through problems that surface, they inevitably split and never find each other again, or at least for several more lifetimes.” 

“Forgive me, I don’t mean to be rude, but there’s a flaw in that logic. What if those problems turn violent? It’s dangerous to try and work through something like that.” 

“Darling, that isn’t love. Never should a romantic bond result in violence or fear.” 

“Based on what I know from the stories, a lot of the romances of your kind ended up that way.” 

“Gods are immortal—beings of a higher understanding that are given various domains of existence that can change at any moment. It’s a long explanation; all you need to know is gods aren’t granted soulmates or true loves. The chaos it would cause if we had them, oh it would be endless.”

Aphrodite paused, staring at the sand. “Romance for us works… differently, and shouldn’t be compared to the human kind. Mortals won’t ever know if they’ve found their soulmate or true love; I’d say a gut feeling is the only way to guess, but that judgement is often clouded by desire to _have_ one, and so isn’t always a reliable source. But trust me when I say the moment violence and fear is brought into a relationship, that is a glaring sign you need to end it. There’s absolutely no chance that pair are soulmates or true loves. You and Nico don’t have that in your relationship though, so don’t concern yourself over it.”

They reached the end of the shoal, back at the island. Aphrodite walked beside Jason, the waves draping over and around her legs. The bed underneath the palm tree was a growing speck in the distance. 

“It’s rarer nowadays for a couple to be soulmates,” she continued, “and as I’ve said, true love doesn’t always intertwine. But then there are a blessed few who are both, and meet each other in more than one lifetime. A couple you know are both each other’s soulmates and true love.” 

“Let me guess. It’s—” 

“Oh,” she put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, “I’m not at liberty to say who. That would give you knowledge not meant for you. But I’m feeling generous, so I’ll let you in on a little secret: you and all your friends and acquaintances are in good relationships; proof that they don’t need to be destined partners to be happy. But only three of those couples are soulmates, two are each other’s true loves, and one is both.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Curiosity of how you’d react when I say: you, Jason Grace, have been blessed in this lifetime by the Fates.” 

Aphrodite stood on the white sand, breeze fluttering her dress and her hair. She gestured to the bed underneath the palm tree where Nico still slept undisturbed. 

“Your one and only soulmate, Nico di Angelo. Congratulations.”

Her words had the sand burning underneath his feet, wind carrying him forward as Nico slumbered peacefully underneath the shade. Jason sat down next to him, staring in awe, stroking the soft hair on his head. “My… soulmate?” 

“Soulmates last for eternity,” Aphrodite informed, “but it’s uncommon for them to meet in lifetimes back to back. You and Nico aren’t always born in the same cycle. Nor do you always live as long as the other. You’re also not the same people. In your last one, you two were quite different, hence why you had the nerve to slight my children and me. The only constant is that you two somehow always manage to be reborn, for whatever reason never choosing Elysium. It’s risky, as there’s no guarantee you won’t land in Asphodel or the Fields next time. But I guess some things transcend time and space.” 

Aphrodite patted his head. “Fortune has smiled upon you, so do take care to treasure Nico. You’re the only soulmate he has. I’ve also given you some hints about your befuddlement,” she said, walking away, “and you’ll come to a realization in due time.” 

“Hints? What—my befud—what are you talking about?” 

The goddess only gave him a smile before walking into the ocean. The waves shot up into the sky and curled around each other, the land and sky distorting into twirling columns and shapes. Jason laid next to Nico, hugging him protectively. Water washed over them, rose petals and white feathers flowing through the stream. 

_Cherish him, Jason Grace, and you will understand one day just how truly lucky you are…._  

… 

…He woke up in Cabin One, the universe hovering along the domed ceiling. 

Jason sent a small spark through the wall, changing the dome back to its usual mosaic skyscape. The stars and moon were bright in the patterns, which meant he hadn’t been cast away in his dreams for long. Nico still slept peacefully beside him. 

Soulmate. 

The magnificent and amazing guy in his arms, was his soulmate. 

Once in a lifetime chance, literally. 

Two parts of a whole. 

And Nico was his other half. 

It explained why Jason was so drawn to him from the very beginning. Why he tried so hard to be Nico’s friend, to make him feel welcome and comfortable. It was why Nico let him in bit by bit, brought his walls down so Jason could sit by the gentle hearth and find himself amongst the blizzard of an unforgiving world. 

There was a reason why they had both felt the other helped them grow. 

Jason swallowed his euphoria away, trying to keep it contained within his ribs. Warmth flowed from his heart and around Nico, bringing him closer to his chest. 

“I love you.” He smiled into his hair, blinking back his tears. “I’ll spend the rest of my life making you happy. My universe, my love.” 

_My soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/30042737585) for chapter title.]
> 
> Everyone back to loving me yet? ;)
> 
> Boy there's _a lot_ to say about this chapter. I'll hold off on elaborating; I'm curious to see all your reactions and thoughts first. Hope this lengthy chapter was worth it! I got super emotional writing it because I'm a sap. Lol Only three installments left before the story is over! Man, can you believe we're almost done?
> 
> I tried really hard with their first time, so I hope it sounded plausible, somewhat sexy, yet tenderly emotional and romantic. I was going for so many feelings that I dunno if I executed any of them well. *wheeze* Thanks to Chaos for helping me fine tune it. For anyone concerned or curious: Nico and Jason are 18 and 20 at this point in the plot.
> 
> A big shout out of gratitude to Carmen for the Italian translations!
> 
> 1\. “Oh, oh fuck, Jason. You’re so—don’t stop, oh gods please don’t stop. Good, fuck! H-Hard—! I lo—!”   
>  2\. “Close—fuck, Jason.”   
>  3\. “Fuck, fuck, I’m—!”   
>  4\. “Oh, I love you. Love you, Jason….”   
>  5\. “I love you, love you. My treasure, my life, my soul.”
> 
> Last thing: please folks, don't get your sex ed from fanfictions. Doesn't matter what ship you're reading about. I know it's convenient, but most of the time it's not accurate. Despite how carefully and meticulously I tried to approach this topic, I know I still might've gotten some things wrong. Always consult a credible source for sexual questions, and remember to always prep and use protection!! No ifs, ands, or buts! I just want all you lovely people to be safe, if sex was ever something you wanted to engage in yourselves.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	88. Şafak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **şafak**  
>  [SHA·fak] _Turkish_  
>  (n.) the first skylight seen during dawn or just before the sun rises
> 
> ⚠️ End of chapter has smut a couple of lines after the final asterisk break. Feel free to skim it and just read like the last few paragraphs if you'd like.

**The story so far…**  

Both Nico and Jason survive their monster fight on Half-Blood Hill, but Jason is critically injured in the process. Will explains the environmental devastation Nico caused in his rage and grief, and how he could’ve been the final nail in the coffin for Jason, had his subconscious not protected him in its own way. Nico gets confirmation from Apollo that there is nothing fishy about his and Jason’s love, and that Apollo has decided to become Jason’s new patron god since Hera is eternally banned from ever contacting him again. When Jason wakes up, Nico apologizes and confesses the full extent of his feelings. It leaves them both euphoric and relieved, though a visit from Hades puts a damper on Nico’s joy. At first fearing Hades is there to retrieve Jason’s soul, his father instead tells him Jason survived on willpower alone, and not from anything that he did personally. Hades tells Nico to cherish the lifetime he has with his boyfriend, and to not try and stop his death a second time. Jason spends a good two months recuperating thanks to the combined efforts of Nico, Apollo, and Will. After he’s well enough, he and Nico have a dinner date on the lake during sunset. It’s when they get back to Cabin One that they finally decide to have sex for the first time. Nerve-wracking at first, they quickly lose themselves in their love, feeling more complete together than they had ever before. Jason dazzles Nico with the enchanted dome ceiling, revealing a 3D rendering of space, confessing that Nico is his whole universe. Touched, Nico reflects the sentiments back, wholly and utterly in love as they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Aphrodite visits Jason in his dreams that night, and explains there was never an actual curse. Instead, Jason’s insecurities and paranoia made him believe there was, and Aphrodite reveals the real reason why she had planned to curse him: in a past life, he and Nico had slighted her and one of her children, and she swore next lifetime they were together, she’d get her revenge. But their unyielding love through trial after trial eventually won her over. Aphrodite blessed Jason by admitting that he and Nico are soulmates. She’s cryptic about the topic of true love, among other things, but Jason is simply ecstatic that he was fortunate enough to find and live in the same lifetime as his eternal, one and only soulmate, Nico di Angelo.

**Onward.**

* * *

Waking next to Jason was one of life’s simplest pleasures. A little surprising, since he was usually up before Nico. 

Last night might’ve tired him out more then, Nico supposed. His dreams made him want to whisk Jason away on a vacation: they had been on the beach of a tropical island, and Jason whispered something to him, but Nico didn’t remember what it was, nor did he remember anything else. The only odd thing about it was they were naked and laying on the bed instead of a stereotypical hammock supported by two palm trees. 

Huh. Maybe Nico really was just as tired as Jason. 

Morning light from the dome overhead cast soft shadows in the room. Jason faced him, still fast asleep. Lips parted slightly, blond hair sticking up in multiple directions. Nico smiled, lightly cupping his cheek with a hand. He kissed Jason’s chin before tucking himself back against his chest with a soft contended sigh. 

Then there was an incessant knocking on the door, echoes bouncing off the marble interior and buzzing in Nico’s ears. 

_Who the fuck is making noise at this hour._  

Hands hovered just beneath the twelve on the bedside’s clock. 

_Ah._  

Nico sat up, somewhat sore, and rubbed his eyes. Jason groaned, turning over and squeezing a pillow over his head. “I’ll get it,” Nico said, kissing along the dip of his boyfriend’s spine.

Quickly throwing on some of Jason’s leftover clothes and tying up his hair in a messy ponytail, he hurried to the door, opening it just a smidge. 

Sunlight harassed his eyes shut, and he had to squint to see who exactly decided to bother him so early in the day.

“Oh good,” Will smiled, “you’re still alive.”

He should’ve seen this coming. 

“I dunno how you keep up your energy so early in the morning.” 

“Nico, it’s noon.”

“Same difference.” 

Will shook his head. “Can I come in?” 

“Jason’s asleep.” 

“Then we’ll just talk quietly.” 

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he supposed Jason wouldn’t hear them if they talked at the front of the cabin. It was pretty huge after all. Better than standing outside and catching attention in oversized clothes and suspicious marks along his neck. 

Nico gestured for Will to step inside, and then he quietly closed the door. Will stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his back. He stepped to the side of the large Zeus statue, spying on Jason’s small living space in the distance. 

“So,” Nico crossed his arms, “what did you wanna talk about?” 

“Wanted to give you congrats for your first fuck.” 

Sputtering, Nico pulled him away to the furthest corner of the cabin. “ _What?_ ” he whispered. 

Grinning, Will clarified, “You two weren’t at dinner yesterday or the sing-a-long, so I figured you guys wanted to spend time alone. Some people also saw you and Jason eating on a rowboat in the lake. Judging by the hickies on your neck, and the slight limp to your step, I can only guess you two finally slept together.” 

Nico groaned. “Why is that so important to you?” 

“It’s not; just wanted to tease you. You’re cute when you blush.” 

“Solace.” 

He chuckled. “It’s a compliment.” A pause hung in the air. “I really am happy for you both. Been a long time coming, and you two deserve it.” 

“Thanks.” Nico rocked back and forth on his heels. “Um, anything else?” 

Will studied him, hands tucked into his pockets. After a few seconds of silence, he asked, “Do you think you and I would’ve lasted?” 

“I’m not leaving Jason. Ever.” 

“No no,” he smiled, “it’s just a curious question. Guess I still feel guilty about the whole thing.”

“Oh.” He bit his lip. “Honest answer?” 

“The only kind I’ll accept, yeah.” 

He huffed softly. “No, I don’t think we would’ve.” 

“Figured as much.” 

“But let me explain why.” He glanced to the marble patterns of the floor, and then looked back up at Will. “You’re hot, I’ll admit that much. And you can be fun. But after knowing you—the real you, I don’t think I could’ve ever cared about you the same way I did with Percy. Don’t think I could’ve loved you like I love Jason either. I’m not saying that to be mean; just laying it out how it is.” 

“I understand.”

“You’re a good guy, Will. You just… don’t like it when you can’t control outcomes, and that’s a fact of life you need to understand. It’s unpredictable, and you need to work through them instead of forcing something to happen. You’re innocent to a lot of suffering and strife; I’m not. I think you would’ve gotten fed up with me countless times and it just would’ve been bad all around—not that I would ever want you to go through what I did. But, y’know. Sex wouldn’t have solved anything either.” 

He cleared his throat. “But it’s why you and Jake make a good pair; you can connect with him better. With me, you tried to fix everything that was ‘broken’, and I didn’t want to be treated like a project. Made me feel like I wasn’t good enough for you as myself, and I needed to be an ideal in order for you to care about me.” 

“I’m sorry, so sorry I ever made you feel that way. That was never my—,” he sighed, “I wasn’t a very good boyfriend.” 

“No, you weren’t, but neither was I. Had we stayed together,” he shook his head, guilt clotting in his chest at the possibility, “I would’ve sought out Jason even more, and maybe do things that would’ve hurt you badly. It would’ve really hurt him too.” 

“Give yourself more credit, Nico.” 

“I have to be realistic. Especially now after becoming his boyfriend.” 

“You really love him, don’t you?” 

With a small smile, Nico nodded. “Jason makes me happy, more than I ever thought possible for somebody like me.” 

“I think maybe, I might’ve tried to consciously control you,” admitted Will, “manipulate you even more had it gone that far. Make you do things I’d later regret because I wouldn’t know how else to keep you from leaving like my other exes. And you were scared to ever tell me anything. But I can’t blame you; I didn’t make it easy for you to begin with. Being with Jake now, I can see why you’d run to Jason’s arms instead of mine. He’s that special someone, a guy who makes you feel… I dunno. Alive? Is that too cliché?” 

“Kinda,” Nico replied lightly. “I get it though.” 

He pulled up the collar of Jason’s shirt from slipping off his shoulder. “But as much as I love him, he’s not all of my happiness. I don’t think one single person ever can be. Hazel, Reyna, Percy, and my other friends, I wouldn’t be happy if they were gone either. Jason’s only a portion of my heart. Even though it’s the biggest chunk, it’s still a portion all the same. He understands that, and you didn’t; I think that’s why we wouldn’t have lasted, and would’ve ended up worse than before.” 

Will hummed, hands on his hips. “You’ve matured a lot, haven’t you? Guess I really was the childish one.” 

“Different life experiences, that’s all it is.” 

“But I’m older. I should’ve known better.”

“A lot of people don’t magically become a successful, mature adult at eighteen or even twenty-five, Will. I’d go so far as to even say the majority of the twenties. Take Percy, for example: he’s your age with a kid, and he _still_ doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing half the time.” 

He laughed. “You’re a lot more understanding than my mom, that’s for sure.” 

Nico shrugged. “Again, just being realistic.” 

“Well thanks for that. Makes me feel a little better, oddly enough.” 

“Good. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yeah, pretty m—oh wait, yeah I did come here for a reason! But Jason’s asleep and I’d rather he be awake so I can tell you both.” 

“He’s tired and needs rest. I’ll just relay it to him later.” 

Shrugging, Will made a noncommittal sound. “Last night at the sing-a-long, Ruby finally got claimed. It caused a lot of confusion though.”

“Why?” 

“Er, because the symbol above her head was Hera’s lotus staff.” 

If he remembered his studies correctly, no demigods have ever come from Hera. She was physically incapable of cheating on Zeus, no matter how horrible he was to her. How did Ruby end up getting claimed by the queen of Olympus, of all gods?

“Yeah,” Will started when Nico could only respond with wide eyes, “I dunno either. Dad said we’re gonna have a meeting in two hours at the Big House. It’s why I came over here to wake you up. So,” he patted Nico’s shoulder, “I’ll leave you alone so you guys can get ready. See you over there.” 

He left with a smile, and took Nico’s sense of mobility with him. 

There was no way Hera… but it would explain why gryphons and harpies were after Ruby. They _did_ work for Zeus after all. The manticores were probably just opportunists nearby. If a meeting needed to be held, no doubt some fuckshit was going up on Olympus. Again. 

_I need a nap._

Groaning, he trudged back to the bed, tossing away all his clothes. He climbed in next to Jason, pressing himself against his back. All energy from leaving the cabin at any point in the day was gone. He just wanted to spend it cuddling with Jason in the sheets, feeling his warm bare skin against his own. 

Somewhere between loathing the godly drama and wishing for a romantic getaway with his boyfriend, Nico had fallen asleep again. He woke up to fingers tracing patterns along his back, and a familiar tender gaze. 

“Good afternoon, my love,” Jason greeted. 

“Hey, sap.” 

Jason’s light chuckle against Nico’s chest pulled a smile on his lips. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah. Would’ve slept even better if Will hadn’t been knocking.” 

“What did he want?” 

“Said we gotta go to a Big House meeting in,” Nico glanced over at the clock, realizing it was a quarter to two, “like in twenty minutes.” 

“Wait, are you serious?” 

“Uh, yeah.” 

“And here I wanted to just stay like this all day and watch a bunch of movies on the portable DVD player.” 

“Naked?” 

“It’s comfortable after trying it last night.” 

“True enough.” Nico kissed him slow and sweet. “We can come back later and get naked again, just lounging here, maybe lock the door. And sleep.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Jason got up and stretched, Nico taking a moment to admire the view. Then he picked up all their clothes from the floor, eyeing the ones Nico had worn just a while ago. “Where’d these come from?” 

“Didn’t have any clothes here, so I borrowed yours to talk to Will. Unless you wanted me to be naked then too?” 

“No.” Jason stared at the shirt in his hand. “Kinda sad I missed you wearing them. I sorta like seeing you in them.” 

“I’ll wear them later instead of being naked. How’s that?” 

“Wonderful.” Jason pressed his lips to Nico’s forehead. “So, what’s this meeting about?” 

“Ruby.” 

  
* * * * *  
  


Apollo wasted no time getting to the point. Chatter in the room was silenced when Ruby sat next to him, looking just as confused as everyone else. Chiron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and whispered something that Jason couldn’t hear. The new camp counselors looked concerned, as did Will who was invited out of habit.

“You’re all wondering how this could’ve happened,” Apollo started, “and I can assure you there’s a simple explanation for last night’s reveal.” 

He nodded toward Jason who shared an armchair with Nico. “It mainly has to do with you.”

“Me?” 

“Yes. As I’m sure you remember, Hera chose you as her champion for a variety of reasons. But her particular involvement in the Giant War landed her a spot on Zeus’s bad side, in a sense. Therefore, he punished her by forbidding contact with you ever again, and she’s no longer allowed to watch over you either. It’s why I’m now your patron god, and not her.” 

Will began to protest, but Apollo cut him off with a smile. “Not to worry my adorable sunbeam. I still love you! Don’t get jealous because you think you have to share Daddy’s love now with a guy who’s technically your uncle.” 

“That’s not at all what—”

“Anyway,” the god patted Ruby’s head, “this little one has taken Jason’s place. Hera isn’t Ruby’s parent, but she did bless her with some of her gifts. So, she both is and isn’t a demigod, in a matter of speaking.” 

He went on to explain that gods are physically incapable of going against what they’re supposed to embody. Apollo used himself as an example: while being the god of the sun, medicine, the arts, and a plethora of other things, he was also the god of truth and so he could never tell a lie, no matter how much he would want to. Likewise, Hera was the goddess of marriage, and so sexual infidelity was just not in her nature. 

But Jason filled a void; she envied other gods and goddesses for having demigod children. It helped them become more sympathetic and tame, and gave them a kind of perspective that she never had. That, and demigod children often sent offerings to their parents, while she was one of the few who was left out of it. And the times she did try to have children without Zeus, it never ended well. 

Ruby was chosen to take Jason’s place for that reason. Being an orphan, she had nobody to watch out for her, and Hera decided to bless her with some of her powers, as if she had her own demigod child. It was why Ruby could see monsters afterward, and why hordes of gryphons and harpies were sent to attack her. 

“That’s why I asked for you and Nico to bring her here,” Apollo clarified. “Shadow-travel was super convenient in this particular mission. Minus Percy, you two are the strongest demigods I know of. I knew Zeus would retaliate, but he’s not so foolish as to try and kill Nico a second time—unless he wants a personal visit from Hades. And if he killed his own son, he’d have to face Hera’s wrath. Again. Believe me, nobody wants that.” 

“Isn’t he angry with you then, Dad?” asked Will a matter-of-factly.

Sighing dramatically, Apollo put his forearm to his forehead. “Yes, my sunshine. Your beloved father had his punishment extended by another hundred years! But that’s nothing compared what Zeus used to punish me with, so I’m not about to complain. Besides, it’s fun being camp director and furnishing this place however I want. It’s coming together like a mini Olympus even!” 

Jason had a feeling Apollo just enjoyed being in power in his own little demigod world, but he held back any snide remarks.

The meeting disbanded shortly afterward as Apollo and Chiron needed to get Ruby settled in Cabin Two. Will, Jason, and Nico were forced to help furnish a little spot inside, but by the time they got there, Ruby already had her own corner space filled with ornate furniture, elegant silks, plants, and peacock feather decorations. 

A note addressed to Ruby laid on the bed. She took a moment to read it, and gave a small smile. 

“I might not be a demigod for real,” she said, “but at least I kinda have a mom now, in a way.”

While Jason didn’t enjoy Hera’s asinine definition of a ‘blessing’ on him (i.e. manipulating both his memories and his entire life), he had to admit it was heartwarming seeing Ruby smile at the thought she had somebody watching out for her. He didn’t know if she realized Hera was only doing it because of some selfish need, but he could only hope the goddess learned from her past mistakes, and just watched over Ruby instead of trying to tell her how to live. 

Out of concern for that very fact, Jason left Hera an offering at her shrine later that day, praying that she’d watch out for Ruby as a good mother would, but still give the girl her freedom. He reasoned Ruby would come to love her like an actual mother if she was treated as such. 

Nobody said _he_ was forbidden from praying to Hera at the very least, after all.

The next few days were uneventful. Jason and Nico spent a lot of time outside on spontaneous dates, or doing camp activities for nostalgia’s sake. People only gave them quick greetings before hurrying off somewhere, no doubt still shaken up about Nico tossing the hillside upside-down. 

Camp Half-Blood had changed considerably since they had left. For one, there were even _more_ palm trees, both on the beach and within camp. The cabin quad was paved with tiles, some large patches of grass in diamond shapes dotted along them. A wide path made of marble stones winded through the camp to every location, even to Bunker Nine. 

One shocking change was that the strawberry fields had been cut down by half. Apparently, Apollo was feeling nostalgic of the shepherds he used to watch over and made the other side a small garden activity where demigods would learn to grow a variety of other fruits, vegetables, herbs, and wheat.

There were also at least a dozen cows roaming around. 

Swans now swam in the lake, and cicadas buzzed around the trees. It was a little unsettling to see wolves and roe deer wandering about, and snakes slithering within the grass though. Having more than a few hawks, ravens, and crows around was also a little eerie. 

When he had asked Apollo, the god laughed and said, “Don’t worry; they’re all docile. As long as I’m director here, these animals are harmless to demigods. But you should go see the dolphins every now and then at the beach. They’re friendly and so fun to ride! Oh, and if you see a mouse, don’t step on it, please. They just pick up the crumbs people leave behind. Helps keep this place clean.” 

Jason didn’t bother asking him why he made a zoo of all his sacred animals. He especially didn’t want to know why there was now a gigantic marble statue of Apollo at the primary entrance of camp that served as the new fountain. At least his crotch and ass were covered by folds of fabric.

Nico rolled his eyes at the whole thing and thanked the gods they had left before ‘Apollopolis’ was established. 

“I mean, in a way it’s kinda nice,” Jason compromised. “A lot more like a community of demigods instead of just a summer camp.” 

“You’re giving him waaay too much credit.” Nico laid across Jason’s lap as they lounged underneath their secret tree. “Can’t wait until we’re home and finally get some quiet.” 

“When did you want to leave?” 

“As soon as you’re cleared to go, which I hope is by the end of the week. Or tomorrow.” 

Jason ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, massaging his scalp. “We’ll both have to look for another job.” 

“Mm.” Nico closed his eyes, hands folded on his chest. “I’m sure we’ll find something. And don’t sweat the rent. I’ve paid it in advance for three months.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“Not like it’s a lot anyway. I’ve got enough to keep us worry-free about rent for a while, but I’d still rather have a job someplace. _Not_ another market though.”

“The discounts were nice.” 

“Yeah, the only good thing about that job.” 

Jason hummed in response, smiling as Nico’s shoulders relaxed at his touch. “Remember the last time we were here?” 

“On our friendly not-date? Yeah.” He gave a short laugh. “We were so damn dense. But it also made me realize how I felt about you, so I can’t say I regret it.” 

“You looked so beautiful then with the breeze sweeping your hair and your cheeks pink with a smile. You’re even more attractive now.” 

Nico chuckled. “Gods, you still manage to embarrass me, even with something that happened a long time ago.” He reached up and cupped Jason’s chin, rubbing his thumb over the bone. “But that’s what makes you, you. I’m in love with a dork.” 

“Makes two of us.”

“Ah, there you are. Thought I’d find you two hiding away over here.” Will walked up the small hill, three demigods hiding behind him. 

One was Ruby, who offered a shy wave. The other two were Emma and April, somewhat taller than the last time they spoke. 

Nico stood up immediately, hands fidgeting with something to do. Jason rose, and kept his palm on the dip of his boyfriend’s back.

“These three here had something they wanted to say,” Will said. “Ruby, you wanna go first?” 

“Oh, y-yeah.” She stepped forward, fiddling with her camp necklace. “Uh, well I just wanted to say thank you for saving me, both of you. And I know that what Nico did was—I mean I _was_ scared at first, but then Mister Apollo said you were only doing it to protect me, and because Jason almost died and you were kinda really sad. I think I would’ve gotten really mad too if that happened to me, or somebody I liked. So thank you again.” 

“It’s not…,” Nico started, then, “uh, you’re welcome Ruby. I hope you like your stay here at camp.” 

She nodded, small pigtails bouncing. “I’ve already made some friends. Kinda lonely being in Cabin Two all by myself when I go to bed, but nobody bullies me here and everyone is mostly cool. Mister Apollo also sings really nice. And there’s so many animals!” 

“Dad promised she’d be happy here,” Will said, “so she’ll be in good hands after you two leave. But before that, Emma and April wanted to say something.” 

Gently he nudged them forward with a hand. Emma stared at her shoes, and April pulled at the hem of her shirt. Looking up at Nico, she appeared guilty, glancing to the grass and back up at him again. 

Then she tackled him in a hug, and cried, “I’m sorry!” Emma buried her face against his shirt. “That other guy tricked me and—I know you wouldn’t have done anything bad and then Mister Apollo said what really happened with Blake and what you did to that other guy and how he was being a big jerk a-and…!”

“I’m sorry too!” April sobbed, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. “B-But it was too late when we finally knew that Blake was just being mean and then we thought you ran away forever and we’d never tell you sorry!” 

He gave Jason a look mixed with shock and confusion, and the tiniest bit of relief. Then Nico patted Emma’s back, and held out an arm to April. She cried louder and walked into a hug, both of them sobbing into his shirt. 

“I felt so bad after you l-left,” Emma hiccupped, “and people were saying all these mean things about you that weren’t true! But I didn’t—I’m sorry!”

Nico rubbed circles into their backs. “It’s okay,” he replied with a gentle smile. “There was a lot you didn’t know, and Blake was angry and did all those things because I didn’t want to be his boyfriend.” 

“Well then he didn’t really like you! You don’t do that to people you like!” Emma sniffed. “He was just a big stupid bully! B-But I should’ve listened to you because you’re nice and you cook good food,” Nico chuckled, “and you protected me and sung me that lullaby and—I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay Emma.” He brought them into a tight hug, and they clung to him like a lifeline. “I forgive you both.”

The two girls cried some more, Ruby looking sympathetic and Will watching in silence. Jason rubbed along his boyfriend’s back. Nico’s eyes turned glossy, but he swallowed his tears and hugged the girls even tighter. 

After all the tears had been shed, Will escorted them down to the beach where Emma and April took the time to catch up with Nico and Jason. Emma was elated that they were a couple at last, and pointed out how much happier Nico felt when she put a hand over his heart. 

She and April kept up their training with the other kids. Clarisse was a good teacher, though a little strict. And they liked the classes Ignatius taught since he was funny and got excited about every academic subject under the sun. When they were free, they also took some cooking lessons with Jack and his siblings, and Marisol taught them a new health fact every time they visited the infirmary. 

“Soon we’ll be old enough to play Capture the Flag,” Emma said, walking backward with her hands behind her. “Mister Apollo said when I’m twelve I can start playing, so just two more years!” 

“Do you feel ready?” asked Nico.

“Yup! April’s kinda scared, but I’ll protect her if she’s on my team!” 

“I’m not scared!” April countered. “Not anymore, anyway. I just—if I don’t have to fight, then I won’t. But I know we need to be prepared for monsters, and after what Ruby told us about all of them attacking her, I know that we need to keep fighting if we wanna stay alive.” 

“Emma and April said that you taught them,” Ruby told Nico, “so, uh, before you leave, I was wondering if you’d show me some of the moves?”

“Oh. I was actually hoping to leave tomorrow,” he looked to Jason, but he shrugged in reply. If she really wanted to learn, he didn’t mind staying a few more days, “but I can stay maybe another day or so and teach you.” 

Ruby’s eyes sparkled. “Can we go right now? Just so we don’t waste time?”

“Uh, yeah I guess. We can train right now.” 

“Me too! I wanna go!” Emma clung to his arm. “It’s been so long!”

“A-And me!” April raised her hand. “Clarisse is good, but I kinda missed the way you taught.” 

Will ruffled Nico’s hair, a grin on his face. “Still a chick magnet, huh di Angelo?” 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, swatting away his hand, but offering a smile nonetheless. “Hey girls, what do you think about Will training with us? He can be my practice partner when I show you how to impale your sword through a monster’s chest.” 

“Wait, what? N-No, that’s—”

“Yes!” Emma tugged at Will’s arm. “I’ve never seen you fight, and Jason still needs to heal. But you’ll be there too,” she looked to Jason, “right?” 

“Of course.” He offered a smile, despite Will’s obvious distress and rapid head shaking in his direction. “How about if you win against Will, I’ll make you three some snacks, okay?” 

Emma gasped, her smile stretching across her cheeks. “Ruby, you’ve never tasted Jason or Nico’s cooking, huh?” 

“I think I only ate Nico’s food at the hotel. I didn’t even know Jason knew how to cook.”

“Then we have to win now so you can eat his food! It’s really good!” 

“Oh gods…,” Will hid his face behind his hands, “this isn’t happening.” 

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” Nico patted his shoulder, a smug look smeared on his features, “much.” 

“Can you please tell your boyfriend not to kill me?” Will pleaded with Jason. “I mean, are we gonna be using _real_ weapons or wooden ones?”

Jason shrugged, crossing his arms. “That’s up to him. But I’ll call Apollo over so he can heal you, just in case. I’m sure he’d love to see his ‘little sunbeam’ in action.” 

Will groaned, hiding his face again behind his hands. 

  
* * * * *  
  


The next morning was a surprise, not because Apollo and some others restored Jason’s car from the bottom of the hill, but because of their unexpected visitors waiting for them at the Big House. 

Jason almost fell over when Thalia tackled him into a hug. “Thank fuck you’re alive!” 

“Thals I’m—how—what—” 

“Knew something was fishy when my call wouldn’t go through to you, and Artemis wouldn’t give me time off for your birthday!” 

“You need to tell us when these things happen to you.” Reyna gave him a disapproving look, her arms crossed like scolding parent. “Or at least Nico should’ve said something.” 

“I couldn’t,” replied Nico, as much as he had wanted to. “Lord Apollo said it’d only panic you guys more and there was no use in that since Jason survived anyway.”

“Oh, so it’s _his_ fault. I see.” 

“My beautiful rose,” Apollo put a hand over his heart, “I was only doing it out of concern for your sakes. I would’ve called over Percy to help out, but he was busy with his kid. Things might’ve gone smoother otherwise.” 

“Hey,” Percy pointed an accusatory finger at the god, “don’t blame me. I didn’t even know this was going on until you called and just teleported me— _us_ over here last night! What the hell!” 

“Alright, let’s not fight.” Will stood between them, pushing each other away. “The point is that both Jason and Nico are _alive_ and that Ruby is safe.” 

“Could’ve at least given us a head’s up, Polly,” Thalia remarked. 

“Ah you used my nickname! I’m so flattered!” 

When all three of them were done fussing over Jason and Nico, they packed whatever little belongings they had and put them in the car. It attracted the attention of other demigods nearby, and Apollo convinced them to at least watch the canoe races before they left.

That’s how Jason and Nico found themselves on the bank, watching as Percy cheered on both teams. Reyna and Thalia chose to participate on opposing sides. 

“You think Apollo brought them here for security?” asked Jason.

“I don’t doubt it.” Wouldn’t surprise him, honestly. Jason was weaker and couldn’t endure as much damage as he used to. If they were going to use shadow-travel across the country, then Nico would also need other people watching his back when he had to recharge, just in case. 

“Feel a little bad worrying them, especially when they already have a lot on their plates.” 

“But Apollo was right.” Nico took Jason’s hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. “Everything turned out okay in the end.” 

“Yeah.”

The crowd cheered as Reyna’s canoe came in first. Thalia cursed, but encouraged her team to just try harder again next time and that they all did a good job anyway. Percy gave them both pats on the back, and then walked over to where Nico and Jason were sitting. 

“Wanna show you guys something.” 

Looking at each other in confusion, they followed him to the dock where he pointed out into the water. “So I collected what I won from the bet—,” both Nico and Jason groaned, “but everyone else hasn’t, and then I thought, ‘Hey, they’ve never done it, so they might think it’s fake’.” 

Nico huffed. “Done what, exactly?” 

Percy flashed them a mischievous grin. “It’s tradition that couples get thrown into this lake.” 

“Oh no,” Nico stepped away, remembering how Percy and Annabeth endured the same torture when they were official, “I’m not doing that.” 

“C’mon, please? It’s not like anybody here doesn’t already know Jason’s your boyfriend.” 

“That’s not the point.” 

“Jay help me out.” 

“If Nico is uncomfortable with it, I’m not gonna make him do it.” 

“But it’s tradition! And you guys are probably never gonna come back here anyway, right?” 

Percy gave them both pleading eyes, an untired and excited smile on his face. Other campers’ stares were on their backs, and Thalia shouted something like, “Just do it already so we can go!” Some people looked curious, and others were bouncing on their feet. No doubt they wanted to see if it was true—if they really would get their slice of the bet. Percy only got his because he probably knew before everyone else, and Apollo gave it to him off to the side.

“Hey,” Will came up to them, “not to be rude or anything but like, I have college debt to pay and if you guys would just do something to prove my side won and finally shut up my dad, that’d be great.” 

“Can’t Apollo just give everyone their cut? He can’t lie anyway.” 

“Yeah, but people still want proof with how much money has built up.” 

_Gods, this camp is fucking impossible._

With a frustrated sigh, Nico looked up at Jason. “I wanna leave this chapter of my life behind already, so we might as well if people will finally shut up about the whole thing. If you want to, of course. We can just leave and have them all suffer not ever knowing the truth.” 

Jason shook his head, a tired smile on his lips. “They might just bother us some other way. Better to get the torture over now. So,” he held Nico against his chest and flew up a few feet into the sky, their reflections wavering on the surface of the water, “you ready for this?”

Nico gripped onto his arms, fingers digging into his biceps. “I’m never ready for anything,” he pointed out, looking directly into Jason’s eyes, “but I trust you.” 

His stomach flopped as they fell, making a huge splash in the lake. Nico’s grip on Jason tightened and he held his breath, eyes clenched shut. Wind whipped at his face, and he blinked. 

A pocket of air kept the front part of their bodies dry, and allowed them to breathe. Above them was the late morning sun sparkling along a deep green. 

“How did you…?” 

“Learned it when I was trying to save Percy’s ass that one time,” Jason said easily. “Never thought I’d use it for something like this.” 

“Are they watching?” 

“Probably. Might not be able to see a lot though.”

“Bastards. Though, I guess there is one good thing to come out of this circus.” 

“What?” 

Nico pecked him on the lips. Jason blinked in surprise. Nico hummed and cupped his face before bringing him in for another kiss. Jason smiled into it, holding him closer. 

“Don’t let go,” he whispered against their mouths, “and don’t stop.” 

“I won’t.” 

The air bubble subsided and they floated up to the top. Nico kept his eyes shut, the water rushing through his ears as they breached the surface. He threw his arms around Jason’s neck, ignoring any cheering and shouts from the bank. Gently they paddled their feet to stay afloat, murmurs of how silly the whole thing was between their kisses. 

Still, a comforting warmth from the fanfare bloomed in his heart, and Nico couldn’t help but laugh. Jason nuzzled their noses together, and it was like they were flying all over again. 

Percy dried them off by sapping the moisture out of their clothes, tossing the water back into the lake. Noisy demigods either rejoiced in that they won, or moaned about how left-field Jason and Nico’s relationship reveal was. Some people tried to bombard them with questions, but Nico dragged Jason away, wanting to leave as soon as possible. 

Apollo was waiting for them at the Big House near Jason’s car. Some demigods had gone off to continue their daily activities, and others followed them to say their last goodbyes. 

“No need to worry about shadow-travel,” Apollo said. “I can teleport you all halfway across the country, Colorado at best.” 

“That’s fine,” Jason replied. “We really just wanna get out of here.”

“Oh I’m sure you do. Gotta get in as much alone time with your bae as possible.” 

Nico rolled his eyes and headed to the car where Percy, Reyna, and Thalia were waiting. “I call shotgun,” he said before Percy could claim it, judging by his grip on the passenger door’s handle. 

“Why do you get that seat?” 

“Because Jason loves me, that’s why; boyfriend privileges.” 

Thalia smirked. “What’s wrong, clam chowder? You chicken to sit in the back with just us girls? Afraid we’ll kick your ass at ‘I Spy’?” 

“ _No._ Just that I like sitting—”

“He’s scared,” Reyna cut in, “definitely.”

“Well you three can argue about that later.” Will walked up to the car and tossed his bag in the back. “Let’s get going before it’s dark.”

“You’re coming?” Nico asked. 

“Dad said I have to because he doesn’t wanna teleport twice in the same day. Plus, I need to get back to Jake. _And_ , I’m also going as a precautionary measure in case we run into monsters. You guys need a healer.”

Nico grunted in response, but couldn’t deny Will had a point. He could endure double annoyance from him and Percy if it meant Jason would be safer. Plus, Reyna was there, and she didn’t tolerate nonsense. Thalia only added onto the list of ‘People Who’ll Be on Your Ass if You Fuck with Jason’. 

The six of them said their goodbyes to everyone, with Emma and April crying about how they’ll never see Nico or Jason again since there was no reason for them to come back. Nico couldn’t promise they’d return anytime soon, but he did assure they’d see each other again someday. Ruby also gave her thanks, and whispered, “I hope you and your husband are happy together over there and have lots of babies.”

“Uh, thanks Ruby.” 

He didn’t have the nerves to tell her that’s not how babies work nor was Jason his husband, but he also didn’t want her to tease him about his reddening ears, so he left it at that. Somebody would give her The Talk eventually when she was older.

“Before you all head off on your little road trip,” Apollo cleared his throat, “somebody has some words to say, specifically to you, sugar skull.” 

Pushing him forward, Blake met Nico face to face. He looked much paler, and bags circled his eyes. His glare was weak, a deep frown set on his chapped lips.

“Is this why you brought me out here?” Blake growled. “I’d rather be back in the basement. Got nothing to say to him.” 

“There’s plenty you need to say to both him and Jason.” Apollo eyed his son, brow furrowing. “The damage from your petty actions was almost permanent. It’s a miracle the others didn’t get out torches and pitchforks when Nico came back. If I hadn’t been here—well, you need to apologize, Blake.” 

Defiantly, he crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders, glare set on Jason. The latter didn’t say anything, only stared back at him. Blake looked away, clicking his tongue against his teeth. 

“Only took a few years off my lifespan,” Jason said, “but I’m gonna die anyway at some point. Not that big of a deal.”

“Everything always works out for you, doesn’t it, Mr. Perfect?” Blake spat. “Maybe I should’ve aimed for your face with a flaming arrow. Then we’d see who would actually still give a shit about you.”

“ _Blake_ ,” Apollo warned. 

“It’s okay, Lord Apollo.” Nico gave Blake a once-over, his gangly and sickly form curling away in disgust. “Sometimes no matter how much you punish people, they just won’t learn. I only hope he tries, for his sake, to be a better person so he has a shot at Elysium.” 

“Is that a threat?” Blake snapped. “You gonna send me to the Fields like that other guy?” 

Nico shook his head. “We were at war, and peace—our lives, were at stake; I did what I had to do to protect everyone. Will could take my side over and over, and your dad can tell you it was the truth a hundred times. But none of that will make you believe me because of the simple fact that you don’t want to. Don’t know why you have it out Jason or for me. If it’s because I rejected you and got with him instead, or some other reason, guess I’ll never know. But I’m sorry anyway.” 

“You trying to look good in front of everyone to save your own ass, after what you did to the hill? Heard about it last time I was let outside.” 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Emma pout in frustration, her hands balling into fists. One of her siblings put a comforting hand on her shoulder to hold her back. She looked up at him, and then huffed out a breath and crossed her arms. 

Blake studied him, maybe hoping for Nico to lose his composure and lash out like he did last time. But he wouldn’t give that fucker the satisfaction. His measly opinion didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. It was time he ended this chapter of his life for good, and not look back ever again.

“No matter what I do,” began Nico, “people are still going to hate me simply for existing—simply because my dad is Hades. But I’ve learned not everyone is like that.”

He looked to the car where Percy, Reyna, Will, and Thalia were sitting, watching from the windows. “I have great friends now, a family who cares about me,” he smiled up at Jason, “and a wonderful boyfriend. One who I love for his heart, not for his face like you believe. Even if he wasn’t conventionally attractive, that wouldn’t stop me from wanting to be with him.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you still killed, and lost control of your powers, only proving—”

“Only proving there’s still so much I have to learn, and that’s why I’m gonna keep moving forward. At the end of the day, your opinion doesn’t matter, Blake. Say what you want about me; I honestly don’t care anymore. Opinions from my family and friends are the only ones that hold any weight, because they’re the ones supporting me and wishing the best for my future.” 

Nico cocked his head to the side, folding his arms over his chest. “Honestly, I kinda forgot about you until now. Guess I’ve been too busy moving on with my life.” 

Blake seethed, though Apollo kept his grip firm on his shoulder. Nico looked up at Jason who smiled proudly at him, a hint of laughter at the edge of it. 

“Thanks for everything, Lord Apollo,” Nico finished. “I really mean that.” 

“You’re very welcome, sugar skull. Wouldn’t be a good camp director otherwise. You and your friends be careful getting back to California.” 

He nodded, and gave Blake one last glance. “I seriously do hope that you learn from your mistakes someday. As for me, I’m gonna be on a little road trip with friends and get back home to family— _maybe_ fight a monster or two along the way for old time’s sake. Then, Jason and I are gonna relax in our apartment for some peace and quiet, and have some more mind-blowing sex like we did the other night. He’s still got the scratch marks on his back to prove it.” 

Blake’s eyes turned to saucers, as did those of campers who were old enough to know what Nico was talking about. Jason just sputtered, face quickly growing pink. Percy laughed obnoxiously in the background with Thalia cheering something inaudible.

“And I owe you a concrete answer, Blake. Y’know, about why I wouldn’t date you in the first place. It’s simply just because,” Nico quickly added, taking Jason’s hand, “you’re not my type.” 

Campers around them murmured, and Apollo started saying something about the policy of sex on the camp grounds, but Nico didn’t care to listen. He pulled Jason away to the car before his head spontaneously combusted. 

“Damn, di Angelo!” Thalia snickered. “Dunno what beef you had with that guy, but what a way to drag his ass.” 

“Oh man, Jason’s _face_ though!” Percy paused to catch his breath. “I think that was the best part! He had _no_ idea you were gonna say that.”

“He got so flustered too,” Reyna teased. “Now I’m curious about exactly how good he is in the sack.” 

“Probably got it from his dad,” Will offered. “That, or _my_ dad gave them that stupid lube he made that’s supposed to feel godly while you fuck. Jake and I have one, but honestly it doesn’t feel that much different. Although, there was this one time—” 

“Lord Apollo!” Jason shouted out the window, blush creeping all the way to his ears and down his neck. “We’re ready! Warp us or whatever!”

“You need to spill the beans.” Thalia grinned wickedly from behind Jason’s seat. “I did tell baby bird that he had to let me know about your first fuck when it happened. Details, pronto.”

Nico rolled up the window, blasting the AC to chill his overheated face. “Gods, _why_ did open my mouth? _Why_ did I say that?” 

Confidence was a drug, and never again would he succumb to its high.

“I-It’s okay, Neeks,” Jason assured as a golden light engulfed the car. “Let’s just agree never to come back here again, ever.” 

“Won’t argue with that.” 

  
* * * * *  
  


They got roped into staying in New Rome for a few days. Piper and Leo didn’t appreciate not being told about Jason almost dying (again), but he reasoned it’d only cause unnecessary panic. Thalia had to leave the day after they got there, as Artemis continued to keep her on a time schedule. She was a bit frustrated at that, but Jason promised he wouldn’t get into any more trouble. Nico consoled her in that he’d protect Jason and not take any unnecessary trips anywhere. Additionally, telling Thalia about Blake, and Nico’s first time with Jason, left her in better spirits.

Pearl babysitting duties were still in effect. Calypso and Leo returned home with Reyna and Piper, but Jason thought it’d be good if he helped out Nico with the baby. Nico assured him he didn’t have to keep babysitting, but Jason insisted he keep it up. He wasn’t about to take away the fact that Nico’s bond with Percy and Annabeth was mending, especially since he had wanted it for such a long time. 

“I’m not sure where to work once we get back home,” Jason said. He cooked an assortment of vegetables and rice while Nico fed Pearl some mush in her booster seat at the counter. “I liked working at the restaurant since it was sorta quiet, even during the dinner rush.” 

“You’ll find something.” Nico made soft airplane noises as he hovered the spoon near Pearl’s mouth. “Maybe you can get a job at the college. Don’t they offer that?”

“Yeah, it’s just everyone works there, so I don’t even know if there’s a spot available for me. I’ll try it though and send in a resume for other places too. You gonna keep working?” 

“Depends on how long I need to keep doing this. Percy’s looking into finding another babysitter here so Calypso and I don’t have to be commuting so far.” 

“I’d say you could always bring Pearl down to Ocean Vert with us, but that’s probably not safe.” 

“Probably not, yeah. Annabeth might not mind, but Percy clings to his kid like glue when he can. I doubt he’d be fine not seeing her for weeks or months at a time.” 

Jason helped Nico take care of Pearl when he was allowed. He learned a lot, though he wasn’t sure if it made him want his own kid, or to steer clear of them for the rest of his life. The crying was a little frustrating, but she stopped whenever she got fed or had her diaper changed. Pearl fell asleep easily in his arms, and Nico joked again about how natural of a dad he was. 

The bright side was that they could babysit in their own villa instead of Percy’s. He or Annabeth would come pick up Pearl at the end of every day, and they kept her with them on weekends. It was the only time Jason and Nico could relax, or at the very least, deodorize the house from smelling like baby poop and vomit. 

Like clockwork, Percy picked up Pearl about an hour into their dinner. He thanked them for helping, and said they didn’t have to stay another week if they didn’t want to. Annabeth had found a few babysitters she wanted to try out, and their summer classes were coming to a close soon, leaving them about two weeks of rest with the baby before the fall semester began again.

Silence was a welcomed friend once he left.

“Makes you wanna have kids, doesn’t it?” Nico asked jokingly as Jason flopped onto the bed.

“Yeah, obviously. I love the smell of apple barf.” 

Nico chuckled, slipping on top of him. “You’re kind of a big baby yourself.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black.” 

“Jerk.” He lightly slapped Jason’s chest, then leaned down to kiss him. “Thanks for staying with me. Made the whole thing easier.” 

“I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t support you.” Jason curled his fingers at the base of Nico’s head, bringing him into another kiss. “Sorry about before.” 

“Don’t think about it anymore. You’re forgiven,” a peck, “we both messed up,” another kiss, “and that’s in the past. Right now, I just wanna,” he hummed as Jason brought their lips together again, “enjoy you.” 

His fingers tickled underneath Jason’s shirt, grazing his abs. “All of you.” 

“No thinking?” he asked, his own hands wandering to caress Nico’s thighs. 

“No thinking.” 

Which didn’t take a lot of effort on Jason’s part, really. It was so easy to get lost in Nico, in his warmth and his scent, the smooth expanse of his skin. Through heated kisses and curious hands, clothes were tossed away to some other part of the room.

Nico pecked his lips along Jason’s neck, giving small, hesitant licks. His fingers tickled along Jason’s collarbones, down to his pecs, tracing the grooves delicately. Nico kissed down his throat, lightly nipping at the protruding bones. Jason hummed, running his hands along Nico’s sides. 

A trail of open-mouthed kisses were planted on Jason’s abdomen, Nico’s hair tickling his skin. He kept kissing lower and lower, hands smoothing up his thighs. His face was flushed, eyes dark. Nico licked at his chapped lips, fingers teasing the waistband of Jason’s boxers. 

That had Jason flipping them over, smashing their lips together, tongues exploring the other’s mouth. He gathered up Nico in his arms, marking his neck with needy nips. Jason gripped Nico’s thigh, hand wandering to cup his ass and knead it for a rewarding moan. 

Nico rutted up gently against him, quickly growing hard. Then he surged up, surprising Jason, and pushed him to lay flat on his back. Teeth grazed Jason’s earlobe, Nico lightly tugging at it. He brushed his lips along Jason’s cheek, light puffs of breath making his skin shiver. 

“Jason,” he breathed, meeting him face-to-face. His eyes were glassy, half-lidded, and he swallowed, “I wanna—wanna try,” he dropped another deep kiss on Jason’s mouth, like he was unable to help himself, “wanna be inside you.” 

He had to catch his own breath, heat coiling in his lower belly. Not once did Jason think Nico might want to try topping. He wasn’t opposed to it, but he did feel a little bad having never considered it before and just assuming Nico enjoyed bottoming since that first time. 

“You sure?” he asked breathily.

“Yeah.” Nico nodded. “I—not with Apollo’s stupid lube. Percy, that ass, he bought me regular lube and condoms as a ‘big brother’ gesture, both your size and mine. Or what he thinks is our size.” 

“What?” he asked, half laughing, because of _course_ Percy would be the one to do it. 

“He’s stupid. But, might as well try them out, yeah? If they don’t fit then we can use Apollo’s shit.” 

“Sure,” he kissed Nico’s chin, “okay.” 

“But are you okay with this? I uh,” he blushed, “like it when you’re inside but…”

“I mean, we’ve never done it the other way around, so might as well find out, huh?” 

Nico gave him a relieved smile and hurriedly rummaged for something in the dresser. He ripped open a box and took out a small packet, cheeks growing pinker. A different bottle of lube was set next to it. “I’m not as big as you are,” he noted, “but I’ll make you feel good, like you did for me. Or, I’ll try anyway.” 

“Practice makes perfect.”

“Wow you’re so romantic.” 

Jason laughed, tugging Nico back to bed, hands roaming along his lower back to relax him. Underwear was tossed away, nothing between them except a burning desire. They kissed for a few minutes, breath catching in their throats as they stroked each other erect. Nico slicked some lube onto his fingers, whispering for Jason to tell him if anything hurt or felt uncomfortable. 

He sucked in a breath as Nico traced his hole, pointedly looking away from him. The tips of his ears were red, and Jason had to wonder if it was more embarrassing for Nico than himself. 

It was strange being opened up like this. Now he sort of understood how Nico felt that last time. He was gentle in his scissoring motions, careful not to go too fast or stick in too many fingers at once. Nico always asked him if everything was fine, worrying that he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. Jason assured him nothing hurt, though it would take some time for him to get adjusted to this new feeling. 

When Jason felt relaxed enough, he let Nico know, stroking his cheek. Nico swallowed, and then rolled on a condom, fingers somewhat trembling. Jason held him steady by the wrists, thumbs tracing the veins underneath. Nico looked up at him for a moment, lips lightly parted. Then, a tender smile. His hands stopped trembling, and he finished rolling the condom on. Nico lined himself up, kissing Jason softly on the lips. 

“You still sure about this? Are you okay?” 

“I promise I am. Don’t worry, Neeks; I trust you.” 

“I don’t—where do I even hit? You didn’t—did you feel it when I…?”

“No, but that’s half the fun, don’t you think? Finding it out randomly?”

He gave Jason a look, but smiled nonetheless. “You always did know what to say whenever I doubted myself.”

“Only being honest.” 

“Alright,” Nico steadied himself, hands light on Jason’s hips, “then I’ll,” sucking in a breath when he pushed in, “ _fuck._ ”

Jason couldn’t help but squirm slightly. He held back a groan at the base of his throat, fingers clenching the sheets beneath him. Nico pulled back out, then pushed back in slowly, rocking until he bottomed out. A tight heat curled in his gut again, nerves tingling.

“You still okay?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah,” Jason choked out, “I’m fine.” He brought Nico down for another kiss. “Don’t think,” he said playfully, “just do.” 

Nico’s huff quickly melted into a smile, and then he began to move. 

Keeping his eyes shut, Jason ran his hands up and down Nico’s back as the latter gently slid in and out of him. He kissed along Nico’s jaw, and Nico gave him pecks just below his earlobe, gradually rocking faster. Nico kissed down his neck to his collar, his tongue playing with pert nipples. Jason shivered, fingers carding through Nico’s hair, goosebumps prickling along his skin. 

Then Nico grazed against that peculiar spot that had Jason moaning, arching his back ever so slightly and _oh gods, fuck, damn._

Yeah, yeah that was definitely a feeling he’s never felt before. 

“Found it,” Nico breathed in a smug tone, smirk implied. 

Angling his hips, he tried to aim for that spot repeatedly, managing to brush past it half the time. Jason’s toes curled, and he craned his neck back, a breath puffing from his lips. He met Nico’s thrusts with slow bucking, moan building in his chest. 

Rose haze clouded his mind, Nico’s name spilling from his lips in a whisper. Touches feather light along his hip bones, tongue teasing his nipples, playfully stroking his cock, thumb rubbing the slit and Nico moved faster, thrusts deeper— 

“Oh, gods,” he arched his back again, “ _fuck._ ” 

Jason spread his legs more, soft groans slipping past his lips. His hands traced the grooves along Nico’s spine, gently pinching his ass. Nico chuckled against his ear, and Jason was rewarded with a hard thrust to his prostate that had him crying out. He rocked up against Nico again, almost desperately.

He opened his eyes to find Nico’s closed, labored breaths tickling his jaw. A moan escaped every now and then when he got in deep, or whenever Jason clenched around him. Jason kissed his chin, his cheeks and peppered along his nose. Hands clutched around his ass, bringing Nico closer, pushing him further and meeting his thrusts half-way. 

“Jay…,” came a soft whimper from Nico.

“Baby, you can do it— _oh_. Fuck.” 

Nico grinned against his cheek. 

Oh.

Two could play that game.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Jason slicked some lube onto his fingers. He kneaded one side of Nico’s ass with his free hand, earning him deeper and faster thrusts that had him groaning, arching again when Nico brushed along his prostate.

It wasn’t until Jason teased at his hole with a finger, did Nico hiss and stop to breathe. 

“Cheater,” he whined, though rocking back onto Jason’s finger proved otherwise. “I’m supposed to make you feel goo— _ha._ ” 

Jason inserted one finger, stretching him gently. “Nobody,” he breathed out, clenching around Nico again, “said I couldn’t repay the favor.” 

Nico was a mess of mumbles after that, shifting between rocking into Jason and rocking back against his fingers. He bucked harder as he was stretched out. Jason moaned, a mantra of Nico’s name on his lips, fingers slipping in and out of his hole, trying to match Nico’s thrusts. 

It wasn’t until Jason found that special bundle of nerves did they both lose it. He pressed his fingers against it and Nico cried out, giving one final, deep and hard thrust into him. Jason saw stars, arching against Nico’s chest as he came. 

They slumped on the bed, Nico’s sweaty body sticking to his own. Jason pulled his fingers out, lazily wiping them on the sheets. 

“How was that?” Nico whispered against his throat. 

“Better than I thought,” Jason replied, swallowing. “Did you like it though?”

“That's an understatement. It was, uh, new, for a lack of better words, though something I wouldn’t mind doing again. But damn, now I know why you slept in our first morning after.”

Jason hummed a laugh. “So your turn next time?”

“My turn next time.”

“Of course, my darling.” Nico nudged him weakly, and Jason smiled. “You’re gonna get dirty laying on me like this. Didn’t let me clean up.”

“We can just shower; it’s fine.” Nico pressed his face in the crook where Jason’s neck met his shoulder. “Right now, I just wanna—wanna catch my breath, yeah? Wasn’t expecting you to stick your fingers in my ass. Kinda distracted me.” 

“You’re so dedicated to your work.” 

Nico gave a light slap to Jason’s shoulder. “Bastard.” 

He pulled out gently, disposing of the condom in the nearby trashcan. Hair matted his face as he hovered above Jason on all fours. 

“Something the matter?” 

A smile, and then Nico replied, “It’s nothing. Just,” he brushed their lips together, “you look good like this.” 

Jason hummed, hands running along Nico’s sides, thumbs teasing the taut muscle along his stomach. “I thought I looked good all the time?” 

Laughing, Nico replied, “Well _yeah_ , but, y’know.” 

“Can’t say that I do.” 

“You’re really gonna make me embarrass myself?” 

Jason pouted playfully, and Nico rolled his eyes, lips quirking up at one corner. He brushed Jason’s sweaty bangs away, pressing his lips to his forehead. 

“You look beautiful, almost angelic,” he complimented, softly. “I feel like I’m in a dream when I’m with you like this.” 

Warmth dusted Jason’s cheeks, heart pounding rapidly against his chest. Now he knew how Nico felt whenever Jason reminded him how attractive he was. It was like sunbeams hugging his heart, cotton bubbled up on his tongue, stomach fluttering with a million butterflies. Nico’s smile was gentle, eyes shimmering with what he could only describe as happiness. 

His boyfriend’s adoring gaze had Jason reaching up for a kiss, bringing Nico down into his arms. Nico kissed him back with a satisfied hum, cupping his face with strong yet loving hands.

After dozing off for a few moments in each other’s embrace, they cleaned themselves up in the shower, only to get distracted by more kisses and rutting against each other on the shower wall. 

In bed they opted to sleep only in their underwear for at least some level of decency. There was just something about feeling Nico’s skin against his own that Jason enjoyed. No sexual reason was behind it necessarily, but the tangible warmth made him feel secure and safe. Complete. It let him trace all of Nico’s scars so he could remember him for who he was in that moment, and for who he used to be.

He embedded them into his mind, took in every contour of bone, every last freckle on his nose, the soft, almost invisible fuzz on his arms and thighs. Nico was here, he was real, and he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Jason debated telling him about Aphrodite’s visit in his dreams, but Nico had already slipped into a slumber. She had said Jason would know the right time to tell him about the soulmate thing. Maybe he’d wait a little longer then. 

The wing necklace still hung comfortably around Nico’s neck. Ever since Jason had gifted it to him, he’d never seen Nico without it, even during sex or in the shower. It was such a simple thing too, nothing to brag about. Seeing Nico treasure it so much regardless brought a smile to Jason’s face. A rejuvenating warmth spread in his chest. What a fool he’d been to ever doubt Nico’s love. 

Jason kissed the top of his head. He pulled the covers higher over them, and snuggled Nico closer in his arms.

“I love you,” he mouthed into his hair.

Sure, it could’ve been his drowsiness getting the better of him, but Jason swore Nico mouthed the sentiment back against his skin, just above his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/82340640741) for chapter title.]
> 
> How many of you guessed correctly about Ruby? *laughs* Also please let me know if I pronounced this chapter title correctly.
> 
> Originally there wasn't a bottom Jason scene, but somebody had asked for it a couple of chapters back. It got me thinking that, realistically, he and Nico would switch every so often instead of Nico always bottoming. I didn't want the feelings of their passion to be repetitive from the last time, so hope I did a decent enough job describing everything!
> 
> I'm being redundant whenever I say this, so this'll be my final note of it: smut isn't my forte regardless of how it's presented, so please bear with me. I'm still getting used to it/learning as I go along. orz;;; A big thanks to Chaos though for helping me out with all of them.
> 
> Just two more chapters left! I'm still writing 89--it's gonna be _long_ , so I hope I'll have it done before next weekend. Unfortunately, fall semester starts again this week, so I'll try to squeeze in time when I can to finish writing it. 90 has been done since the beginning (lol), but I have to heavily edit it so it aligns better with how my story ended up playing out.  
>  
> 
> **Ruby Guinto.** A 10-year-old of Filipino-American heritage blessed by Hera. She grew up in an orphanage for as long as she can remember. Quiet yet fearlessly inquisitive, she was usually ignored by the other kids there or bullied. Mutual loneliness was one of the many reasons Hera had chosen to be her patron goddess. While not technically a demigod, Ruby can see and be targeted by monsters since being blessed. She also has powers a demigod of Hera would’ve had. She hates loud sudden noises, and hearing people yell or scream gives her anxiety. Collecting ribbons and drawing colorful birds are her favorite pastimes.  
>   
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	89. Ujut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ujut**  
>  [YOO·jut] _Bulgarian, Russian_  
>  (n.) a moment where one is at peace, cozy, relaxed, and at ease with one's self or being with friends experiencing belongingness and acceptance
> 
> ⚠️ Multiple smut scenes, but not really. Somewhere in the middle and close to the end. "Wait, _multiple_?" Yes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**The story so far…**

Ruby is claimed by Hera, the goddess having blessed her with powers that a demigod of hers would have. Being forbidden from contacting Jason ever again, her loneliness led her to seek out a new mortal to watch over. Though Ruby doesn’t fully understand Hera’s intentions, she’s just happy to have been adopted. Emma and April reconcile with Nico, apologizing for having ever doubted him. Relieved that they still like him, he forgives them, and tells them he knows it wasn’t their fault. Reyna, Thalia, and Percy are summoned to camp on the day Jason and Nico plan to leave back home. They, along with Will, are to go with them as a safety precaution on their road trip. Nico has one final confrontation with the ever bitter Blake, leaving him at a loss for words by the end of things, yet simultaneously  embarrassing himself in the process. Jason and Nico recuperate for a few days in New Rome, helping to babysit Pearl until Percy comes to pick her up. In the privacy of their villa, Nico and Jason have sex again, switching positions from the last time. By the end of the night, they cuddle in each other’s arms, loving words whispered between them as they’re carried off to a peaceful slumber.

**Onward.**

* * *

The remainder of the summer was spent job hunting. Only Jason had been lucky enough to find something on campus, working in their student union building near the library. It didn’t pay as much as the restaurant gig, but it was still money. Nico promised to find something that paid better, but Jason told him not to worry about it. 

One thing that Nico did accomplish though, was pass all his college entrance exams. With some help from Hazel’s praetorship, he was able to land a spot last minute in the college, thanks to its demigod community ties. They advised this not happen again, and only allowed Nico in on short notice because of who he was and his academic intellect proved he was ready. 

The first day of school, Jason drove them to the campus. Nico only managed to get a literature class with him, but he aimed to have most, if not his entire schedule to correlate with Jason’s during the next semester.

“What if you figure out your major by then?” Jason asked, parking on the fourth floor of the nearest structure. 

“I mean, I still have like two semesters worth of general eds. Should be fine.”

“Have any idea what you might be interested in?” 

“No, but I’ll figure something out.” 

Unfortunately, their class together was sometime after noon. Jason had a morning class, then in the two hours in between, he had to work. He wouldn’t see Nico until lunch, but Nico promised he’d stay out of trouble. 

The first class on the agenda was biology. Nothing too thrilling. It wasn’t difficult, according to the online syllabus; it was just so much information for one measly semester. 

Navigating the science building was fun, however. The hallways had display windows of student projects ranging from realistic dioramas of different environments, a solar system made out of colorful spheres that spun around the little sun (that actually lit up) in each planets’ orbit, to a detailed sculpture of the human and plant cell’s anatomy. 

A few of his classmates to be were already inside the bright white room. No desks, but lab counters each with their own sinks. Along the walls were posters of different bodily systems, health tips, and a skeleton with a bowtie hanging in the front of the room.

Nico took a seat somewhere in the middle of class. There was a dubious faded stain near the sink and he hoped the rusty color was caused by a chemical and not something more morbid. 

Mindlessly he flipped through his required (used) textbook waiting for the professor. More students had filed into the class, starting up chatter. A girl took her seat next to him. From the corner of his eye, he caught her staring with a silly smile on her face. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, glancing to her. 

“Oh! Sorry, no it’s nothing.” She gave him a timid smile. “Just needed a seat somewhere.” 

“Well don’t stare. It’s kinda rude.”

“I wasn’t staring,” she twirled a lock of her hair around a finger, “or at least I didn’t mean to. Wanna be lab partners?”

“I guess? This is my first semester here.” 

“Really? I’m in my second! I’m Nicole!” 

“Um… hey. I’m Nico.” 

She giggled, inching closer to him from her stool. “Our names rhyme! You Italian? Or Greek? I’ve only ever heard that name from Italian or Greek people.” 

“Italian.” Technically all demigods were partially Greek too, but this girl didn’t need to know that and start salivating over him, if his instincts were correct. 

“Oh that’s such a coincidence! I’m Italian too—well, partially; Nicole de Luca.” She held out her hand for a shake.

He shook it hesitantly. “Di Angelo.” 

“That’s so pretty! You do look like an angel.” 

Yep. His gut was right. 

“Is that why you wear a necklace with wings?” 

Nico gently thumbed the pendant between his fingers. “I guess so. Never really thought about it that way. My boyfriend gave it to me for Christmas one year.” 

“Your… boy…,” she blinked, clearing her throat, “o-oh, so you have a boyfriend?” 

“Goes to this school. Been with him for, I’d say maybe three years.” It wasn’t _technically_ a lie. He and Jason had been unwittingly enamored with each other for that long anyway. Still counted. 

“Ah, I see. Well congrats! That’s um, that’s a long time.” 

“It is. I love him a lot.” 

“Being with somebody that long, you’d have to, huh?” 

Nicole remained silent the rest of the two hours of class. They didn’t do any lab work. It was mostly just professor introductions, going over the syllabus, and diving into their first lesson. It wasn’t much different than Ignatius’s teachings, though the PowerPoint slides got boring after a while. 

When it ended, Nicole gave him a quick goodbye and then fled the classroom. Nico doubted she’d try to flirt with him again, or be his lab partner at that. 

After class, he situated himself in the longue of the student union, waiting for Jason to get off his shift so they could have lunch. Nico spent his time going over the first chapter of the book and referencing his notes. They didn’t have homework, but he wanted to be prepared for any pop quizzes they’d undoubtedly have next session. 

Midway through making vocabulary flashcards, a guy approached him, asking, “Is this seat taken?” 

“The other couch? No, go ahead.”

“Thanks.” 

Nico only hummed, setting his feet over the small coffee table. He kept his book in his lap and his notes cluttered on top of his backpack. Nico flipped back and forth between ‘mitosis’ and ‘osmosis’ trying to remember a difference aside from the first three letters of their words. 

“Biology, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Nico highlighted the definition in green once he read it to himself five times, “my first class of every week.” 

“That’s tough. I took it last semester. Who’s your professor?” 

“Espinoza.” 

“Ah yeah. Nice lady, but she really does need to step it up with making things interesting.” 

“Hey, at least we can get an extra few winks of sleep in the back, right?” 

The guy laughed. “That’s true. You need help with anything? _Really_ don’t feel like doing math right now.” 

“Sure, I guess. Just making flashcards in case we have a pop quiz.” 

“Oh you might. She’s notorious for those.”

Later he found out the guy’s name was Chad. (He definitely looked like a Chad. Or a Tyler.) While a good tutor, every so often he’d scoot closer and closer to Nico, to the point where their shoulders even touched one time.

“—and that should help you remember all the different organelles.” Chad smiled at him, handing him back his stack of flashcards. “You’re a quick learner.” 

“Guess it comes with experience.” Nico glanced at the digital wall clock and packed up his things. “Well, it was nice meeting you, and thanks for the help.” 

“No problem. Where you headed?”

“I was gonna head over to the food court but—” 

“Oh yeah, noon. Time to eat, huh?” He picked up his own backpack, swinging it over one shoulder. Chad wasn’t much taller than him, but a couple of inches still made Nico feel dwarfed by his charisma and persistence. “I’ll walk you there.” 

“It’s fine, really.” 

“C’mon, I’ll buy you a burger,” he said in a sing-song tone. 

“Not really my thing. I cook my own lunch.” 

“Let me guess: Italian food, right? Comes with the name ‘Nico’, I’ll bet.” 

“Sometimes I do, but today I actually just made a simple potato salad.” 

Chad nodded, taking out his cellphone. “You know they have culinary classes here, right? You should try them out if you like cooking.” 

Gods, when was this guy going to leave?

“Maybe, but I really should be—”

“Hey, how good are you with math?” 

“Pretty good, I guess. Never really had much trouble with it.” 

“Well, there’s a few problems in my book that I can’t understand. I was wondering—since I kinda helped you with biology—if you wanted to help me out with some problems? We can do it over lunch, or set up a date.” 

“A date?” 

“For studying.” 

Sure, ‘studying’. 

“I mean,” Nico started, knowing where this was headed, “I don’t know you, really.” 

“I can give you my number? Or you can give me yours.” Chad typed something on his phone and then held it out for Nico. On the new contact info, it merely had a spaghetti emoji with a heart one after it. He wasn’t sure if he should be offended or flattered. 

“Uh, I really don’t think—” 

“Hey Neeks,” he withheld a relieved sigh, “sorry I’m late.” 

Jason walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Ready to go, babe?” 

“Yeah.” Nico lightly caressed Jason’s knuckles with the pads of his fingers. “This guy was just helping me study. His name’s Chad. Chad, this is my boyfriend, Jason.”

Chad stared wide-eyed, taking in his ‘competition’s’ stature and physique. “Uh,” he put his phone away, “h-hey, man.” 

“Hey. Thanks for keeping him company while I was working.” 

“O-Oh, yeah sure, no problem. So uh, your boyfriend.” He smiled nervously. “This guy, this _very_ big guy, is your boyfriend. Whose biceps are the size of my own head.” 

“Yep.” Nico popped the ‘p’. 

“What are you, man, like 6’7?” 

“Close enough,” Jason replied calmly. 

“Shit it’s like fighting a giant sequoia—uh, well, it was nice meeting you both. I gotta, er, meet somebody at the food court. Good luck with your classes Nico.” He hurried out of the lounge. From the floor-to-ceiling windows, they saw him sprinting in the opposite direction of the building. Odd, since the food court was just down the hall in the student union. 

“Making friends already, huh?” Jason joked.

“Gods, I’m so glad you came when you did. Earlier some girl in my class was hitting on me too. What the hell.”

“I told you that you’re attractive.” 

“Now I know why it bothers you so much when you get the same shit. Ugh….” 

“A double-edged sword.” 

They strolled across the campus close together, other students passing them by or picking a spot out on the shady patches of grass. 

“Question, Jace.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“How long were you watching my torture?”

Jason smirked. “For about five minutes.” 

“You’re awful.” Nico lightly punched him in the arm. “And no more of that alpha male crap. You didn’t need to drape yourself over me, making it a point to call me ‘babe’. Were you jealous?” 

“N-No.” 

Grinning, Nico added, “You were, weren’t you? Aww, ‘baby’.” Jason blushed, and Nico patted his cheek. “Nothing that my ‘honey’ needs to worry about.” 

“Y’know when you say it like that, it’s not as cute coming from you.”

“See? Now you know how I feel. No more of that nonsense.” 

“But sugarplum…” 

“ _Stop!_ ” 

Jason laughed, bumping his side gently against Nico’s. Nico couldn’t help but laugh with him, entwining their pinkies together. 

  
* * * * *  
 

The fall semester was passing by in a blur, and Jason had never felt more tired. Maybe because he spent most of his time now at the school rather than at home, or maybe he just didn’t have the stamina that he used to, ever since his near-death experience. 

Nico was adjusting well to college life. Though he was a lot more lethargic by the time they got home, overall he enjoyed living a ‘normal’ lifestyle. Here and there his peers would flirt with him, but he’d brush them off nicely, or mention he had a boyfriend. 

Warmth bloomed in Jason’s chest knowing Nico wasn’t as hesitant anymore to openly admit their relationship. It could’ve just been the fact their school had been founded by demigods and had a demigod population mixed in, thus sexuality was rarely an issue with them. (That, and the school had a strict non-discriminatory policy for students, faculty, and staff.) Regardless, laughter always bubbled up in his throat hearing Nico admit such a thing, but he satiated it with a quick kiss on his forehead or cheek. 

As they were trying to live their college life, Jason and Nico attempted to attend as many college functions as they could together. Halloween night was one of them. This year they forewent going in the gym to dance, and instead spent it wandering around campus to play the different Halloween-themed games and eat from the different food stalls. 

Uncreative since birth, Jason wore his Captain America outfit outfit again. The only difference was the new harness Nico made for him, where he could carry his shield instead of keeping it in his hand all the time. Nico put in more effort this year and made a pirate costume for himself. He said it was an excuse to carry his sword in case of an emergency, but Jason didn’t miss how careful Nico was to not get sauce or other foodstuff on the fabric. 

“This brain spaghetti still tastes like shit,” Nico commented, slurping the noodles from the cardboard container. 

“I mean, I don’t think they ever intended to make this thing fancy.”

“But they could at least make more of an effort to have better food.” 

“Eyeball cake pops were good though.” 

“Yeah, I’ll give them that.” 

Now and again they walked close together, hand-in-hand. So many people were around that they doubted anybody would care to notice. Jason also wore his mask, and the fabric from Nico’s sleeves sort of hid their entwined fingers anyway. 

Along the way to one of the game booths, they stopped by a food stall selling pumpkin cookies. They were in all sorts of sizes and decorations. Some had orange sprinkles, and others had frosting. Then some were simply plain with lines engraved into the dough to make it look like the grooves on an actual pumpkin. All of them looked so good. Maybe he and Nico should look up pumpkin recipes over the weekend. 

“Jason?” 

The familiar voice had him gripping Nico’s hand tighter ever so slightly. “Oh, hey Troy.”

“Uh, hey. Nice to see you.” He was dressed as a scarecrow, though some of the face paint around his mouth had come off. A half-eaten candy apple was in his hand. “Um, hey Nico.” 

“Hey.” 

“Really dressed as a pirate this year after all, huh?” 

“Yeah. Less confusion about why I’m carrying a big sword around.”

Jason cut in, “You here with your boyfriend, Troy?” 

“Waiting for him to get out of the restroom so we can go in the haunted house in the stadium. You guys still…?” 

Nico leaned closer to Jason’s side. “Don’t worry about us. We’re doing just fine.” 

“Ah. It’s nice that you two are a thing after all this time. Really am happy for you guys.” Troy picked at the straw from his collar. “Well, I better get going. See you guys later.” 

He began to walk away when Jason said, “Wait, hold on.” He gave Nico a glance, hoping he’d understand what he wanted to do. Nico shook his head, yet shrugged, and replied, “I’ll buy us some pumpkin cookies meanwhile.” 

Jason silently mouthed a ‘thanks’ before catching up with Troy. “Hey, so…”

“Look, I know you’re still upset about what happened. I get it; no need to force yourself to talk to me.” 

“That’s not it.” Jason adjusted the harness strap over his shoulders. “I just wanted to say that, I’ve had time to think. You weren’t the best boyfriend, but you weren’t terrible either. I wasn’t… in a good place for us to work, and you didn’t deserve for me to do that to you—to almost do what I hate about my own dad.” 

“It’s okay, man. I kinda wasn’t being fair either. I mean, it was just a quick kiss with my ex, but I had already been planning on breaking up with you when I started hanging around him again. It was—we were both kinda ugly about the whole thing. Our hearts weren’t ready to move on, and we tried to force them to. You deserved better; I should’ve waited a little more before breaking up, or at least, approached it differently. I’m sorry, Jason. You really are a great guy, just not the guy for me.”

“Because I’m too vanilla?”

“Oh,” Troy winced, “I _really_ didn’t mean it like that, I swear. We were just used to different speeds and things. Like, I seriously never meant to make you feel uncomfortable when I wanted to get more sexual. You had never done it before—weren’t ready for it, and I hadn’t been that mindful of the fact. Sorry.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ve thought a lot about what you said, and being with Nico helped me realize some things. I am vanilla, but it’s something I _like_ being. After what I went through my whole life, I’m fine with being like this and sharing it with somebody who doesn’t mind.” 

“Figures Nico would like a guy like that. He doesn’t really seem—well, there’s just something about you two that makes you both seem a lot older than you actually are.” 

_Yeah, fighting to the death in otherworldly wars can do that to people._ “Guess our experiences hardened us to just want some calm and quiet.”

“And that’s not a bad thing. Sorry if I ever made you think it was. Anyway, there’s no hard feelings, really. I get that I’m still not welcome to talk to you, or even be your friend.” 

“That’s the thing. See…” 

Troy was only human; he was bound to mess up. And he wasn’t a bad person. He genuinely tried to be a good and patient boyfriend, but unresolved conflicts ended up hindering the progression. Even now, he still wanted to be Jason’s friend sincerely, and Jason kept brushing him off. Despite how obvious Jason’s attraction to Nico was, Troy had still endured it, believing Jason would be better than that and that they had a chance. 

He saw the good in Jason despite it all, even after they had broken up. And though Jason had failed him, Troy still believed he was worth trying to mend a friendship with. 

Nico’s understanding and mercy for Will, really put into perspective Jason’s own void romantic experiences. If a guy like Will deserved a second chance—despite how horribly he had treated Nico—then Jason could give Troy a second chance too. 

Omitting Nico’s own experiences, Jason came clean about the whole thing. Troy’s face lit up, and offered a genuine smile. 

“That really does mean a lot to me. Thanks, man.” 

“I need to be better at being the bigger person. A lot of times I was, um, petty. There’s no other way to say that. I don’t _want_ to think I’m like that, but it happens sometimes.” 

“We’re not perfect. And I’m sorry for putting that pressure on you and expecting you to be in the first place. I think I let my fantasies run wild instead of, y’know, _living on Earth._ ” 

“When we find somebody who really clicks with us, that’s to be expected.” Jason held out his hand. “Water under the bridge. And I mean that this time.”

“Are you saying you forgive me?”

“I do. No point in staying mad anymore. I want my past to stay there. Hope you can forgive me too.” 

“Of course I can.” Troy grinned and shook his hand. “Friends?” 

“Friends.” 

Nico walked up to them, shaking the brown paper bag in Jason’s face. “I got the goods. Everything okay here?” 

“Yeah, just taking care of some unfinished business.” 

“By Troy’s smiling face, I’m guessing you guys smoothed things out?” 

“We did,” Troy replied. “We messed up, but we’re willing to work on it and be better, both as friends and as people.” 

“Welcome to the club then. Nothing but a bunch of fuck ups trying hard not to fuck up more.” 

“Are you being sarcastic?” 

“Yes and no.” 

“Um, okay. But, uh, while I’m fine with Jason, do you still hate me?”

“As long as you don’t do anything to hurt him as a friend, I won’t be planning your demise. Don’t worry. Still not gonna jump for joy if you ever visit us for whatever reason, but I’ll at least have some mini sandwiches ready if I decide to serve tea.” 

Troy chuckled. “I can live with that.”

Halloween night passed by without a hitch after that. Nico was reluctant to join Troy and his boyfriend in the haunted house when Jason offered up the suggestion. Not because he had problems with _them_ ; he had problems with ‘fake-ass horror’ and cheap animatronics. 

Sure enough, the only person numb to the whole thing was Nico. When they got out, he immediately began criticizing everything factually incorrect about the world of the supernatural. Jason reminded him the school didn’t have a Hollywood budget for the house, but Nico retorted it still wasn’t an excuse to not even try for quality. 

“He’s a sweet, cuddly guy, I promise,” Jason assured when Troy questioned the nature of their relationship after that display. 

“If you say so.” 

Halloween that year was the best one so far, but it was also a reminder of Nico’s annual jobs from Hades. The next few days Jason was alone. Nico had to travel to help his father herd back the visiting souls to the afterlife, or to escort the ones who refused to leave the world of the living. Though he knew his boyfriend was capable of impressive feats, Jason couldn’t help worrying over him exhausting his powers, or the threat of monsters trying to attack him. 

Every night Nico called to let him know he was safe, and that he couldn’t wait to get back home. The day he did, Jason spent it cooking for him and helping him relax. He also picked up his missed homework and lecture notes from various classes. Nico rewarded him with cuddles in bed and on the couch for hours on end. 

Cold November weather meant blanket piles, hot chocolate, and persistently broken heaters. As much as Jason enjoyed Nico curling up into his space, he really wanted that damn thing fixed just for convenience. 

One Saturday morning they got an IM from Percy, right in the middle of their all-day marathon of some variation of _Law and Order._  He just knew Nico wasn’t going to be happy when he woke up from snoozing on Jason’s chest, both for the unexpected call, and that he missed who the serial killer was. 

“Hey guys!” Percy, as usual, sported a cheerful smile. “Uh, or I guess just Jason? You spending the day alone?” 

“No, Nico’s here.” 

“Can you call him? There’s something I wanna talk to you guys about.” 

“I don’t wanna wake him up. He’s pretty tired after doing some cleanup work for Hades, and then trying to catch up on stuff he missed from class.” 

“He can just go back to sleep later. Not like he doesn’t already take cat naps at random times of the day.”

Nico poked his head out from the blanket mass surrounding Jason. “Gods, are you _always_ this loud in the morning?” 

“Oh shit, is that where you were hiding? You really are tiny; didn’t even think there was anything under all those! And it’s like, eleven, dude.”

“That’s still morning. What is it, Percy?” 

“Well y’know how Thanksgiving is coming up?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I wanted to invite you guys to come over to my mom’s house. Annie and I wanted to spend our first Thanksgiving with them and Pearl. But I mean, you’re her godfather, and Jason’s basically your husband at this point.” 

“Not my husband.” 

“ _Yet._ ” 

Nico wiggled out of the blanket cocoon, his cheeks somewhat pink. It gave Jason a small amount of satisfaction and relief seeing it. 

“Do you wanna go?” Nico asked Jason sleepily. 

“I don’t mind. I just worry if it’ll be dangerous having the Mini Big Three there.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Percy assured. “Last I was at camp, Apollo gave me a late gift for Pearl. It’s a thin golden necklace that creates this kinda protective ward against harm, including monsters, for like a mile radius, I think. As long as she wears it, it should be fine. Doesn’t work in New Rome though. Only in non-demigod communities.” 

“Well, I guess if that’s okay,” he nodded to Nico, “then yeah, we’ll be there.” 

“Great! My mom really misses you guys. But uh, Leslie is gonna be there so…” 

“Never mind.” Nico burrowed himself back in the blanket cocoon, curling against Jason’s chest. “We’re not going.”

“C’mon dude. I know she’s annoying, but once she finds out you and Jason are banging, she’ll leave you alone. Actually, tell her that so I can rub it in her face and she can finally stop bothering me about giving her my ‘smoking hot blond friend’s’ number.” 

“Okay, no,” Jason adjusted himself on the seat so Nico could recline against him better, “neither of those things are gonna happen. We’ll go, but only if people ask about it will we disclose our relationship.” 

“Fine, fine. Killjoy.” 

“Thanksgiving is for family, Percy. Not to make your cousin suffer and cry.” 

“I _know_ that, Mother.” He stuck out his tongue at them. “But I’ll let everyone know you’re going then. Can’t wait to see you guys there! Oh and uh, I might’ve bragged about Nico’s cooking. And yours. So uh…” 

Nico groaned. “We’ll get there a day early to help cook shit. But you owe both of us _big time_ afterward.” 

“It’s a deal.” 

The rest of November was spent mentally preparing to be around strangers. Nico was a little disgruntled throughout the whole plane ride to New York on Thanksgiving weekend. Jason, instead, kept his hand entwined with Nico’s in a vice. He still didn’t know if Zeus would try to strike them down on the plane for being in his ‘domain’, but at least Jason would act like a lightning rod and take the harm away from Nico, and the innocent passengers at that. 

“Everything will be fine,” Nico said, munching on some complimentary peanuts. “I hate being up here, but there’s less trouble in the sky than if we took a road trip cross-country.” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just, I don’t know if he’s mad about the whole Ruby thing.” 

“Then he’ll have my dad’s visit to look forward to if he attempts to start shit. And his own wife’s, most of all.” 

Whether for those reasons, or Zeus simply not giving a crap anymore, they made it safely to New York where Percy and Sally were waiting for them at the terminal. The drive to her house was tiresome because of traffic, and Jason definitely didn’t envy people living in the city, if Los Angeles ever taught him anything. 

Jason expected to be taken to the usual apartment building, but instead they drove to an actual house in the suburbs. Percy explained that Paul had always been saving up to buy a house. Coupled with Sally’s little nest egg over the past several years, they finally managed to buy one. 

A nice trimmed lawn sat in front of a two-story sky blue house with a porch. The wooden mailbox was made to look like a ship. Jason really shouldn’t have been surprised at this point. 

“Oh I’m so happy you two are going to be joining us this year!” Sally said, guiding them into the house. “I only have one spare room left, unfortunately, so you’ll have to share it.” 

“That’s okay,” Nico said. “Jason and I are used to sharing the bed.” 

“Yes, small apartments can be troublesome, but I suppose it’s somewhat easier for college kids than a whole family.” 

“Uh, no that’s… Percy didn’t tell you?” 

Sally looked at him quizzically. “Tell me what, dear?” 

“Ah, well, Jason and I have been boyfriends for a while. Sharing a room isn’t a big deal.” 

“You two _really_ need to give me more credit,” Percy said, shooting Nico a look. “Ever since Leslie told me Jason’s bi, I’ve been careful not to tell my mom anything that’d make you guys uncomfortable.” 

“Oh that’s so wonderful!” Sally beamed when they got into the living room. “Percy did always say you were Jason’s best friend. It’s so lovely that things progressed the way they did.” 

“So… you don’t mind?” Nico asked quietly. 

“No, not at all! Just keep your hands to yourselves in the night, or at the very least, try not to make noise. These walls aren’t that thick.” She gave them a playful wink, leaving both of them beet red. Percy only snickered beside his mother. 

Jason helped Sally out with grocery shopping after they settled into the guest room. Nico remained at home helping to watch over Pearl and Emily with Annabeth, as Percy went with Paul to pick up his relatives someplace. 

“It really is so nice to see you again,” Sally said, inspecting the turkeys. “Oh, this one is heavy. Good.” She placed it at the bottom next to several bags of vegetables. “How are you doing, Jason? Last I heard, Percy said you had almost died because of a monster attack….” 

“Oh, no, there’s no need to worry,” he reassured after seeing Sally’s concerned face. “It took me a while to recover, but I’m all better. Nico’s more protective of me now, but otherwise, I feel normal.” 

“That’s good to hear. If you ever need somebody to talk to, feel free to call me. I can always give you my house number, or let you know when is a good time to use IM. Still got a few drachmas lying around somewhere, I’m sure.” 

“Thank you, Sally.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” She paused, setting a large honeyed ham in the basket. “There was something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Of course. What is it?” 

“I know that you’ve been an orphan for your whole life, essentially. And that you go through a lot of trouble because of who you are. Percy’s told me a lot about his friends, certain things here and there that almost make me cry, and I, well,” Sally looked up at him, “don’t ever be afraid to visit time and again, or join us for the holidays. You don’t have to, but, feel free to think of me as the mother you never had. You’re a good boy, Jason, and any parent would be proud to have you as their son. I’d be more than happy to be a surrogate mother for you, if you’d like.” 

A weight sunk in his throat, and Jason hugged her. Sally chuckled softly, hugging him in return and patting his back. She was so much smaller than him, yet her embrace was strong and firm, just as solid as her character. He let go, clearing his throat. 

“Thank you,” he said, swallowing.

She gave him a sweet smile, patting his cheek fondly. “No thanks needed, sweetie. But I should definitely thank both you and Nico for the help! Percy says your cooking skills are godly.” 

“He really said that?” 

“Yes, and then quickly added mine was still the best.” She chuckled. “But I am curious now about your food! It’s always nice seeing the younger generation so passionate about such simple domestic things.” 

“Nico’s a lot better at it than I am.” 

“Oh I’m sure he’ll say the same about you, dear.” 

When they got home, Sally asked Nico if he or Jason cooked better. Like she had predicted, immediately Nico responded that Jason perfected it first and continued to impress him. That earned him a kiss on the cheek, and Nico playfully swatted Jason away. 

The two of them helped Sally cook dinner as Annabeth watched over the babies in the living room. Paul and Percy returned with Leslie and her parents an hour later. When she saw Jason, she gasped and dropped her bags, eyes sparkling. 

_Here we go…._  

“You didn’t tell me you guys were having company!” Leslie hissed, smacking Percy on the arm with her earphone cord.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you that Nico is Pearl’s godfather?” 

“He’s my age!” 

“Emily’s a super young aunt. What’s your point?” 

Jason ignored their argument in favor of helping Sally shred some chicken while Nico was preparing stuffed mushrooms. It was at the dinner table much later when they got introduced to Leslie’s parents. They were a nice couple by the name of Daniel and Sharon who lived half an hour away from the Jackson-Blofis household, without traffic, that is. 

Off to the side, Sally pulled Jason and Nico over. “You don’t have to disclose your relationship if you don’t want to,” she said. “Not that Leslie’s parents will attack you for it, or Paul, but I can only imagine it’d still be uncomfortable, especially when unprompted.” 

“We’ll keep silent about it unless it’s brought up,” Nico said. “Thanks for telling us though, Sally.” 

“Of course, sweetie. Now, let’s try out our pre-Thanksgiving dinner, huh?”

Surprisingly, Leslie didn’t bother trying to talk to Jason, though she kept glancing at him every now and again. Daniel and Sharon were more interested in what he and Nico had to say, never having met them before. Percy and Annabeth played along with filling in any holes to Jason and Nico’s story. Sally did too, and Paul only nodded, perhaps not knowing enough to help support their stories.

The next morning, both he and Nico rose bright and early to help Sally and Sharon with the cooking for the Thanksgiving feast. Sharon marveled at how skilled the both of them were in the kitchen. 

“And so young too!” she praised. “Are you interested in a career in the culinary arts?” 

“No, ma’am,” Jason replied. “We’re just broke college students trying to cut back on eating out someplace.” 

Sharon laughed. “That makes sense. Leslie doesn’t know how to cook to save her life. She’s living off of instant ramen and sandwiches at her dorm.” 

“Mom!” Leslie shouted from the doorway with an empty glass up. “Don’t tell them that!” She gave a quick glance to Jason. “I’m—well I’m taking a cooking class right now so I’ll get better. Maybe.” 

“It’s just practice.” He gave her an honest smile. “You’ll get there eventually.” 

She blushed and quickly poured herself more soda before sprinting out of the kitchen. 

“Oh, she has a little crush on you,” Sharon teased. “She always gets like that with guys she finds attractive. You’re also _really_ tall, Jason. My goodness! The tallest person in this house!” 

“He’s like a tree,” Nico commented. “Can’t fit in the doorways sometimes.” 

“Okay, he’s lying. Don’t believe him. I’m not _that_ big.” 

Nico smirked, and Jason nudged him with his elbow. 

Most of the day was spent cooking, so he didn’t see much of Percy or anyone else. At one point he convinced Sally and Sharon to rest once they were done with their portions of the dinner. Nico helped clean the dishes, and Jason got started on some finger foods for a late lunch. It would give Sally and Sharon time to rest before they prepared more food for the dinner. 

“You guys are orphans,” Sharon said, “yet you’re much more well-behaved than kids with parents their whole lives. Any family would be lucky to have either of you welcomed into their home.” 

“Leslie was a handful when she was younger.” Daniel patted his wife’s knee. “Made us run around the house trying to chase her so she wouldn’t draw on anymore walls.” 

“Dad!” Leslie set down her magazine. “Don’t start!”

“She was the cutest thing when it rained too. Always played in the mud and walked in the house with soggy clothes.” 

“You’re making me sound like a pig!” 

“It was cute. And you were just a little ol’ thing. Let your past self live her life, honey.” 

“Ugh.” Leslie hid her face behind a magazine. Percy snickered at her, whispering something to Pearl and pointing. The baby giggled, and Emily gave a happy cry looking at Percy, clapping her hands together aimlessly. “See?” Leslie whined. “Even the _babies_ are making fun of me now.” 

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth gave him a look, and he quickly shut it instead. 

Dinner came by quickly. Jason and Nico were the last to get ready since they were helping out so much, and so got the leftover seats. He had a feeling Percy purposefully made the only available spots between himself and Leslie, so Jason and Nico had no choice but to sit there. 

“He really wants to torture her, doesn’t he?” Nico mumbled as they approached the table in their Thanksgiving-only clothes. 

“It’s probably a cousin thing.” 

“Wouldn’t know what that’s like, but okay.” 

To spare Nico the inevitable frustration, Jason took the seat next to Leslie while he sat on the one next to Percy. Sally said grace before all of them dug into the various plates set out in front of them. Paul sliced the turkey into white and dark meat meanwhile platters were being circulated around. Annabeth mushed up soft food for Pearl and Sally got Emily settled before serving herself anything. 

Silverware clinking and the gentle chatter of friendly voices filled the room with warmth. Jason couldn’t help but smile. Beside him, Nico cut up his turkey slices into smaller pieces, sharing his cooking tips with Sally across the table. Annabeth commented on his superb babysitting skills as Pearl giggled in her highchair. 

It didn’t take more than a smile for Jason to see how much Nico had wanted this, to be a part of a family. He had two now, both Percy’s family and their found family of friends. Never again would he be alone. Jason would make sure of it.

Casseroles, stuffing, sautéed vegetables, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, biscuits, and several other things were cleaned off of everyone’s plates before they got to the apple and pumpkin pies. Daniel got the coffee going as they all settled in the living room to wind down. 

That was when Leslie finally got the courage to speak to Jason, asking, “So, how are things at your college?” 

“Oh they’re fine. I work on-campus now, so I spend most of my week there. I work at our student union building, so I’m pretty busy. And when I’m not, I’m doing homework in the library.” 

“Aww, you do sound really busy! Your girlfriend must get lonely not being able to spend time with you.” 

_There it is._  

He didn’t miss the eye roll from Percy or the silent, exasperated sigh. Jason was, at the very least, thankful that she didn’t bring up he was bi. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Really?” Sharon asked, looking legitimately shocked. “But you’re _such_ a handsome young man! Tall, muscular, great manners, and you cook! Fantastic husband material. Y’know, Leslie is looking for someone.” 

“Mom!” 

“Sharon…,” Sally shook her head, “not now.” 

“But he’s perfect for her! Oh I’m sorry.” Sharon shooed her hand at him. “I don’t mean to stick my nose in business that isn’t mine. It’s just so surprising nobody has reeled you in yet!” 

“Don’t m-mind her,” Leslie interjected, blushing. “She’s always trying to set me up with some guy. I don’t really care, personally.”

“Okay, that sounds fake,” Percy’s lips pressed together in a thin line, cutting off a piece of his pie with a fork, “but okay.” 

“Shut up, fish breath.”

“Hey I’m not the one drooling over Jason every time you ask me to give him your number.” 

“I don’t do that.” 

“You literally asked me for like the thousandth time on the ride over here yesterday.”

As they argued back and forth, Sally tried to calm them down, reminding them Emily didn’t like loud noises, with Sharon only laughing and walking to the kitchen. Annabeth was a pro at tuning them all out, keeping Pearl occupied with her stuffed caterpillar toy. Daniel and Paul brought the coffees and Sharon got herself another pie slice. 

“This is gonna be our Thanksgivings forever,” Annabeth whispered to Jason. “Run while you still can.” 

“I think I can endure it for Nico.” 

“Hell, even I wanna just slip into the void right now,” came Nico’s remark. 

“Can Pearl and I come with you?”

“The more the merrier.” 

“Okay whatever Percy!” Leslie shouted. “Not my fault that you have hot friends!” 

“Exactly, so can you like _please_ stop pestering me to give you their numbers?” 

“Come now Percy,” Sharon said, taking her seat on the couch next to Daniel. “Would it really be that bad for your friends to date Leslie?” 

“Yeah. Besides, Jason ain’t interested.” 

“Aww,” Sharon pouted, “what is it about my little girl that you don’t like, sweetie?”

“It’s not that I don’t like her,” Jason calmly replied, “or that I think she’s horrible or anything. I don’t really know her, first off.” 

“But you two can chat over the internet, or text! That’s what you kids do nowadays, right?”

“Um, well yeah but I…” 

Nico slipped his fingers in between Jason’s, clasping their hands together gently. Jason looked at him in surprise. His boyfriend offered a reassuring smile, the faintest of pinks on his cheeks. Jason smiled back, thumb rubbing against Nico’s knuckles. 

“O-Oh,” Sharon cleared her throat, “I see. I didn’t—well, that’s certainly a development.” 

Leslie’s mouth hung open, and Percy laughed. Annabeth nudged him in the side. “Yeah, I mean,” he rubbed at his ribs, “ _that’s_ why Jason’s not interested. Better luck next time, cousin.” 

“How—what,” Leslie swallowed, “um, s-so how long have you two…?” 

“Over a year,” Nico replied. “Got together just before March. We’ve had our ups and downs, but overall it’s been really good.” 

“I’ve liked Nico for a while. Sorry, Leslie.” 

“Ah, that’s um, that’s okay. It’s great that you two—I mean, when I first met you I thought Nico kinda liked you already, but to actually see what happened… well, I didn’t expect it.” 

Jason nodded, then turned to Sharon. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t mind being Leslie’s friend, but that’s as far as it’ll go. Nico’s had my heart for a few years already, and I’m not giving it to anyone else.” 

“I see. Uh,” Sharon ate another piece of pie, “well I’m surprised to say the least. Not in a bad way, of course. How long had you, well, y’know, _known._ ” 

“Maybe three years. I’ve had a girlfriend before, and another boyfriend.” 

“Oh, then you’re…?” 

“Bisexual.” 

“And so then your boyfriend…?” 

“I’m gay,” Nico stated matter-of-factly, “but that hasn’t stopped girls from hitting on me at school either. I have to lie or actually tell them why I’m not interested because they won’t leave me alone sometimes.” 

“Well, you’re an attractive young man too and an excellent cook, so I can see why.”

“I’m so sorry,” Daniel apologized. “My wife sometimes gets carried away—” 

“I had good intentions!” 

“—and so we didn’t mean to make you two feel uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine,” Jason assured. 

Nico shrugged. “As long as it’s not brought up again, we’re good.” 

Sally diverted everyone’s attention to another topic, though Sharon asked Jason and Nico how they started their relationship. She seemed genuinely interested and content hearing their story. Wanting to get it out of the way, and figuring she meant no harm by it, Nico and Jason excluded any demigod incriminating information, and anything strictly private (such as their sexual experiences). 

“They’re real lovebirds, these two.” Percy stuffed his face with more pie. “Jason got into a pretty bad car accident a few months ago, and Nico was there at the hospital every day. Even cooked him meals when he was well enough to eat them. And Jason is basically his husband at this point with how they act when they think nobody is looking. They get all fuzzy and tender.”

“Percy,” Nico warned. 

“It’s true, dude. You guys are practically married.”

“Yeah well we’re gonna wait a few years before that happens.” 

Jason’s ears warmed at the thought. He definitely could see himself married to Nico in the future, but he wasn’t sure if Nico’s desire for it was as strong as his own. A topic better left for another time. Right now, he was craving five more slices of pie and whipped cream. 

The evening winded down with movies until everyone got ready for bed upstairs. Jason made quick use of the bathroom and bumped into Leslie on the way back to the guest room. 

“Hey,” he greeted.

“O-Oh, hey.” She cleared her throat, tucking a teal strand of hair behind her ear. “Uh, what happened earlier, my parents are nosy and they don’t have a filter. I’m really sorry for making you and Nico uncomfortable.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

“And I’m especially sorry for making _you_ uncomfortable. I just don’t think when I’m around really hot guys, and you’re so nice and Nico is _so_ lucky but I know I’m annoying and I really am trying to be better and I know Nico probably doesn’t like me and then that jerk Percy—” 

“Leslie, really, it’s fine.” He gave her a smile. “And you’re not annoying. I get wanting to have somebody, but it’s really not the end of the world if you don’t.” 

“Yeah, I know. And I don’t _need_ anyone, but, it’d be nice to try it, just once.” 

She stared down at her slippers, a hand rubbing against her arm. While she wasn’t somebody he’d jump for joy to be friends with, he could at least understand her conflictions. After all, Nico went through the same thing, and Jason wasn’t so different at wanting somebody to love him either for who he was. 

“Hey,” he started, “what I said to your mom was true. I don’t mind being your friend.”

“R… Really?” she asked, hope laced in her tone as she looked up at him. 

“As long as you understand I’m happily taken, I don’t mind if we chat once in a while. You can never have enough friends, after all. I’ll give you my house number before the weekend’s over. How about that?” 

Leslie beamed, grin stretched wide across her face.

When he got back to the room, Jason gave Nico a fair warning about the whole thing. He shook his head, cuddling against Jason’s side underneath the covers. “You’re too nice to people.” 

“But then you and I would’ve never been friends.” 

“Good point.” 

Jason kissed his temple. “I’ll only ever love you, y’know.” 

Nico smiled, leaning up to give him a soft kiss. “Makes two of us.” He bit his lip, glancing to the side before looking at Jason again. “Um, what I said earlier, about the marriage thing, d-don’t worry about it. I just wanted that conversation to end. I don’t expect, uh, anything to… yeah.” 

“It’s okay, Neeks; I got what you were trying to do.” Jason paused, heart beating rapidly in his chest. “But, one day, when we’re older, would you…?” 

“Uh, that’s too far ahead into the future. Something I don’t really think about. For now, I just wanna sleep in your arms.”

He was right, as much as it stung. But Jason didn’t want to bother him with the subject anymore. They _were_ still too young after all. He offered a smile instead, replying, “What a coincidence. I was thinking the same thing.” 

“Dork.” Nico lightly slapped him on the shoulder. A hand caressed Jason’s neck, winding around to cup the back of his head, lightly massaging the base. “Every year,” he started again, softly, “you’re what I’m most thankful for, Jason. This one isn’t any different.” 

Jason brushed the back of his fingers against Nico’s cheeks, staring lovingly into his eyes. “Despite how horrible it was, in a way, I’m thankful that we fought Cupid together. We might’ve never been friends otherwise.” 

“If I think about it too long, I still get upset about how that played out.” 

“There should’ve been another way, I agree. You didn’t deserve to go through that. It should’ve been your choice to tell me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” 

“It’s okay; I know what you meant. But we’re here now, together, and I don’t wanna look back on my past anymore.” He brushed his lips against Jason’s. “I just want to walk forward, hand-in-hand, with you.” 

Jason cupped the back of his head, and gave Nico a deep kiss. “Thank you for giving me a chance,” Jason murmured. 

“Thank you for loving me,” whispered Nico against his mouth, before sliding their lips together again.

  
* * * * *  
 

Finals week sucked. 

Nico would rather face the biggest telekhine wielding a machine gun than deal with exams for two hours each. He’d never written so many notes in his life, and was thankful Jason was economical with their Post-Its reserve. 

The bright side was that Nico and Jason had each other to help them study. No dates since they had gotten back from Thanksgiving with Percy’s family. It was just school, work (in Jason’s case), dinner, and sleep. Hell, they hadn’t even boned in several weeks because they were exhausted from everything else in their lives. 

Once the grueling strain of exams was over, they celebrated by sleeping in on a Thursday. All their classes had ended by Wednesday, and with that weight off their shoulders, they could finally get back to the things that actually mattered. 

Lazy morning sex was one of them. 

Under the covers, they moved slowly against each other, bare skin warm against the other’s. It hadn’t been planned, but their tolerance for not touching each other for almost a month had come to its end. When Jason responded with surprised sputtering at the suggestion, Nico reasoned, “It’s December and the heater still doesn’t work. Might as well get warm right?” 

He only got a sleepy laugh in return before their clothes were cast aside.

Nico moaned softly as Jason slid in and out of him gently, brushing against his prostate a couple of times. Their hips met at every shallow, slow thrust, Jason whispering honey-soaked words in his ears, lazily planting open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Nico murmured his name, lips grazing against Jason’s shoulder, fingers gliding against the grooves of his abs, circling to join at his back where he traced the contours of his spine. Firm muscles underneath his hands stretched, and Nico lightly scraped his nails along them up to the base of Jason’s neck. 

Jason spread Nico’s legs a bit farther apart, thrusts ever gentle but deeper this time. Nico’s back arched slightly, Jason’s name spilling from his lips. 

“Right there?” he asked huskily. 

“Yeah,” Nico moaned, “right— _ah_ , fuck.”

“Want me to go faster?” he breathed. 

“This is fine, just,” Nico brought him into a deep kiss, “wanna feel you, be close to you.” He weaved his fingers through Jason’s hair, whispering against his lips, “I could stay like this all morning.” 

“ _Gods_ ,” Jason kissed him again, groaning, “do you even know how sexy you look— _sound_ , right now?” 

Nico smirked. “Only for you, babe.” 

“Oh, giving me nicknames now?” 

He chuckled. “Don’t get used to it— _hah._ ” Jason grazed against his prostate again. “Does,” Nico moaned, “does that really turn you on?” 

“Everything about you turns me on.”

“Mm, lucky for me.” Nico cupped his face, bringing their lips together. “Then show me how much, sweetheart.” 

The magic words had him rocking his hips up against Jason’s as he slid in deeper. A haze of pink clouds muffled his thoughts as they moved faster, skin supple underneath hungry touches. Nico kissed along Jason’s neck, sucking lightly, earning him a deep moan and thrust that shook them both to their cores. 

“ _Wow_ is this how you two wake up all the time?”

Both of them gave a startled shout, scrambling to pull apart. Percy laughed, his portrait floating in the Mist. “Sorry! I didn’t mean—” 

“Fuck!” Nico clawed at the bedsheets to cover himself, Jason doing the same. “What the _fuck_ Percy?!” 

“How long have you been there?!” Jason covered his crotch with a pillow, ears red. “Dude, why the hell would you—what the hell!”

“I swear I just called,” Percy explained, “so don’t think I was being a perv or anything. Makes me a little squeamish honestly, only because Nico’s like my little brother and then to think about his boyfriend on top of him like that, well I can’t help but get protective and stuff because Jason, bro, you’re fucking huge okay. I almost didn’t even _see_ Nico under you and—” 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Nico shouted, face hotter than the surface of the sun. “This better be a _life and death_ situation, otherwise yours is gonna end _very_ soon.” 

“Yikes.” 

“ _Perseus_ ,” Nico warned. 

“Man I thought you guys would be awake by now! Sorry, damn!” 

“Get to the shitting point, Percy,” Jason added darkly. 

“Fine, okay! I just wanted to let you guys know that there’s a change of plans. So remember how I invited you guys to stay with us for Christmas and New Year’s? Well, Pipes wants us to go back to her mansion instead ‘cause she canceled her trip with Reyna and her dad’s gonna be home finally for the end of the year. But he said she can still invite everyone over and it’ll be like a Christmas party! And then he said I could invite my mom and stuff too.” 

“ _That’s_ why you called us?” Jason seethed. “This couldn’t _wait?_ ”

“Christmas is like in a week and a half, dude. And you guys don’t answer your house phone most of the time, so I thought—” 

“Whatever,” Nico cut in. “Tell Piper we’ll be there. Do _not_ do this again, Percy. If you see that we’re busy, especially like, oh I dunno, _right in the middle of sex_ , you could always just _hang up?!_ It won’t kill you to call back later.” 

“Again, how was I supposed to know you guys decided to bang so early in the morning?” 

“It’s almost _noon._ ” 

“Exactly.” 

Jason growled. “We’ll see you at Piper’s. Bye.” He threw a pillow at the portrait, leaving them to themselves again.

Nico planted his face on the mattress. “I want to die,” he mumbled through the sheets. “Now whenever we have sex in this bed, I’m gonna be scared that idiot or somebody else is gonna call us.” 

“We just need to remember to turn off IMs.” 

“Yeah well,” he rolled out of bed, “I’m gonna shower away my mortification.”

He didn’t bother picking out any clothes, and the cold air of the apartment didn’t faze him. Not when his body was still overheated by Lookie-Lou Percy. Gods, he wanted to melt into the floor and become one with the void, never to be seen again. 

The showerhead creaked on, and cold water pattered along his back. Nico prayed Percy wouldn’t say anything to anyone, but knowing him, Annabeth probably already knew about what he had just witnessed. He wasn’t sure what was worse: Percy catching them, the probability it could’ve easily been Leo or Will, or that the gods watched him and Jason on prime time doing anything and everything whenever they wanted. 

_I can’t wait until my next life when I don’t gotta worry about this shit anymore._  

Nico lathered some shampoo into his hands, spreading it evenly along his thick locks. His hair had grown considerably long, tips resting slightly past his shoulders even. For now it kept his neck warm when it was cold, but a cut wouldn’t hurt the next time he was out running errands.

“Mind if I join you?” 

Keeping his eyes closed, Nico replied, “Help me wash my back, and you can stay.” 

“Deal.”

Jason squeezed into the space the shower and tub shared. He scrubbed lightly along Nico’s back with the loofa, soap fluffy against his skin. 

“Sorry for leaving like that,” apologized Nico. “I just needed to cool down.” 

“No harm done. I can understand why, believe me.” 

“He’s just… so intrusive? Like, he’s not stupid; I _know_ he’s not. But I guess even the smartest of people sometimes lack common sense.” 

“Can’t do anything about it now, except give him a gentle warning not to gossip to people about what he saw.” 

“I will literally kill him if he does.”

Jason kissed his shoulder. “I don’t think he deserves that.” 

“You’re right; he should suffer while alive.” 

A soft chuckle from his boyfriend, and another kiss was placed on his other shoulder. “Maybe, yeah.” Hands rubbed along his hips, down to knead his thighs. Lips pecked along his neck, thumbs pressing lightly at the dip of his back. 

Nico rinsed off his hair, knowing what Jason was thinking. “Still got that itch?” 

“Yeah…,” and he sounded so sad about it too, that Nico almost laughed. 

“Shower sex sounds good right about now,” he offered in return. 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Jason wrapped his arms around Nico’s middle, chest pressing against his back. “The one time we tried, we almost slipped. I don’t want either of us cracking our heads open just because we couldn’t wait for the bed.” 

“Then what do you propose?” Nico turned around in his arms. Hands planted against Jason’s pecs, sliding up to wind around his neck. “I could always just rut against your thigh, or we could jerk each other off.” 

Jason pondered it, looking away for a moment. Then he gave Nico a curious glance. “I wanna try something. Feel free to say no whenever if you don’t like it.” 

“Oh, yeah that’s fine. But what’re you—” His breath hitched in his throat when Jason sunk down on his knees, trailing kisses along Nico’s abdomen. Gentle hands kept Nico’s hips steady. Jason pecked along his pelvis, and the fine trail of hairs to his crotch, fingers teasing the jutting hipbones. Nico’s heart pounded against his chest, and he swallowed. “O-Oh.” 

“I’d never ask you to do this for me,” Jason started, “but I don’t mind doing it for you.” 

“J-Jason, you don’t have to if… because I might just…”

“I can always just jerk you off if you’re scared you might come and not tell me in time.” 

He really was too good to him. 

“Um,” Nico bit his lip, “but I mean, obviously you’re not gonna enjoy it as much. I’d feel a little bad.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason smiled up at him, kissing just below Nico’s belly button. “I really don’t mind.” 

“Okay, then,” Nico swallowed, nodding, “yeah.” 

With a reassuring smile, Jason continued kissing along his pelvis. Fingers delicately wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking gently. Nico leaned back against the wall, spreading his legs apart. Jason kissed down to the tip, fingers lightly massaging his balls. 

Gasping, Nico rolled his head back. Jason gave an experimental lick along the underside of his cock, before a wet heat engulfed the tip. Nico keened, fingers clutching Jason’s hair as he swallowed him deeper. He kept his hips steady, not wanting to thrust in and hurt him. 

Jason’s tongue was like silk underneath his cock, and Nico rocked forward slightly. His hands dug themselves deeper in Jason’s hair as he sucked. 

Nico panted, moaning in between breaths, and gave a small cry when Jason’s fingers found his hole again. He spread his legs even further, thighs trembling, lightly fucking his boyfriend’s throat as fingers played along his rim and slid into him.

He called Jason’s name over and over again, head rolling back and forth against the wet tile of the wall. Fingers scissored in his hole as a tongue traced along the vein of his cock and swirled around the head. A shiver ran down his spine.

“I’m,” Nico breathed, “close, Jay, oh gods. _Jason._ ” 

Whining at the loss of a hot mouth around his dick, a hand replaced it instead with long, hard strokes. “You can do it, baby,” Jason encouraged. “I’ve got you.” His thumb teased at his slit, fingers inside hooking against Nico’s prostate. 

One press against it and he came with a loud moan, cum tangling between Jason’s fingers. The showerhead washed away the white strings down the drain, and Nico slumped to the floor, legs awkwardly bent as he tried to catch his breath.

Jason chuckled, kissing his temple. “Guessing you liked that.” 

“And this is,” Nico breathed, “the first time you’ve ever done this?” 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s a damn gift.” 

He laughed, “Thanks,” kissing Nico’s cheek.

Nico cupped Jason’s face with both hands, bringing their lips together. He straddled Jason’s lap, kissing him passionately, hands slipping down to his own length. 

“H-Hey,” Jason huffed out in between kisses, “it’s okay, Neeks. You don’t—” 

“I wanna,” he moaned, stroking slowly from the base up. “It’s my turn now.” 

Jason’s cheeks flushed, eyes half-lidded. Nico got on his knees and dipped his head to lay a kiss along the side of his boyfriend’s dick. 

“My turn to take care of you.” 

Actually bathing took forever. Both of them didn’t even bother putting on clothes after drying off, instead just opting to cuddle underneath the covers of their bed and fall right back asleep. 

It was also that day Nico discovered (yet hesitantly admitted to himself) he liked it when Jason tugged at his hair during sex. A thing he would take to his grave.

But, still, that trim at the barbers could wait a while longer. 

  
* * * * *  


When Christmas came around, Jason refused to look Percy in the eye. Nico wasn’t any better, pointedly avoiding contact with him. Regardless of how many times he tried to explain he didn’t let it slip to anyone (except Annabeth who called him an idiot), they decided it was best to keep physical intimacy to an absolute minimum over their vacation. 

There were a lot more people than Jason anticipated attending the Christmas party. Not all of them would be staying throughout the day of the actual holiday into the new year, thankfully, but it was still jarring to see so many familiar and new faces. 

Nico was glued to his side the entire time, shoulders stiff at one of the dinner tables in the ballroom. A giant Christmas tree was wedged at the center front of the room, novelty jumbo presents around it. 

He and Jason sat with the rest of the Nine, and Calypso. Other tables held some of Tristan’s associates, his manager, and a bunch of other careers in Hollywood that Jason didn’t care to think about. 

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Piper apologized. “It was until last minute he told me his ‘people’ heard about this little party I wanted with you guys that they decided it’d be a good idea to ‘scout’ for young, potential actors for an upcoming movie still in the brainstorm stage. Apparently they think because of who my dad is, I have a reserve of hot friends.” 

“I mean, that’s not a lie,” Leo pointed out. “We’re all pretty good looking.” 

“Yeah, except,” Frank cut in, “none of us actually care about being in a movie, or even know how to act. Especially since our, uh, ‘lifestyle’, won’t make it easy for us.” 

Piper sighed loudly. “Exactly why I invited others like us who can handle both acting and defending themselves. That, and the more people I invite, the less they’ll focus on us.” 

“Is that why Drew’s also here?” Percy asked. 

“Yep. I’m hoping after this she’ll kiss my ass, if only so she’ll stop trying to shit on me every chance she gets for no damn reason.” 

Drew shared a table with a few other demigods from Half-Blood, Will and the Stolls among them. Jake and Miranda were also there, and surprisingly, Clarisse and her boyfriend. A bunch of friendly faces (Jamie, Heejin, and Adhik included) were scattered at the different tables, though they were all too caught up with people from the industry getting to know them casually. 

The good food at dinner didn’t make the whole evening (and following three days) any better. Jason especially got hounded because of his looks, that he had a ‘perfect’ face and body for Hollywood, that he looked very similar to an older actor from current superhero movies. 

“See?” Leo nudged him. “Why do you think I call you ‘Cap’? Just because?” 

“Dude,” Percy grinned, “he totally does look like him. A lot. I never thought about it too much until now.” 

“Yeah, like, a few things about his face are different, but man he could pass for his younger brother or something.” 

“I don’t care who I look like,” Jason said. “I’m not interested in being an actor at any point of my life.” 

Because of his stubborn refusal to participate in any acting skits, the associates eventually left him alone and focused on his other friends and acquaintances. Including Nico. He might’ve not been attractive to a majority of Half-Blood, but Hollywood was loving him, commenting on his face structure and leanly muscled physique. Apparently him being Italian gave him bonus points for some odd reason. 

Jason creeped away from the busy living room. He really wished Thalia was with him, but she wouldn’t get time off until Christmas Eve, and that was still a day away. 

The room he found himself in was cozily furnished with an expensive rug, some high bookshelves, one arched window, a couch, and a piano. He slumped onto the couch, burying his face on a cushion. 

While a lot of his childhood was hazy at best, seeing so many people from the industry exhausted him. So many shallow standards, harsh deadlines and work schedules, the subtle emotional manipulation about fame and fortune— 

“Jason?” 

Nico’s soft voice came into the room, along with the gentle shut of the door. “Everything okay?” 

He shook his head, but remained planted against the cushion. The seat next to him dipped slightly, and a hand rubbed along his back in soothing circles. “What’s wrong?” 

“I hate being here—being surrounded by this atmosphere. It’s stupid, but it makes me feel… I dunno. Gross, anxious, upset, exhausted. I don’t know how to explain it.” 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, but,” Jason sat up, bringing Nico into his arms, burying his face against the crook of his shoulder, “just holding you would help.” 

“I’m here if you need to get something off your chest.” Nico gave him a light kiss on his neck. 

“Thank you.” 

For a while they sat there in each other’s embrace. Nico eventually got up to wander around the room, commenting on the décor, perhaps as a means to distract Jason from his thoughts. He set his eyes on the piano and sat down, lifting the hood off the keyboard gingerly. 

He poked at the keys one by one. “Y’know,” Nico started, “when I was little, I took piano lessons.” 

“For how long?”

“Maybe two years. Started when I was eight. My mother loved classical music, and she wanted me and Bianca to learn. She got the violin, and I got the piano.” 

“Do you remember how to play anything?”

“Not really. My instructor said I had the perfect hands for playing, the slender piano fingers or something.” 

“You do have nice hands, yeah.” 

Nico chuckled. “Not anymore. Sword training kinda ruined them with the callouses. I’ll tell you one thing, Jace: I’m definitely never gonna be a hand model for watches.” 

Jason sat next to him on the seat. He took Nico’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. “These hands are meant for protecting,” Jason soothed, “and they do a really good job at it. I owe my life to these hands time and time again.” He kissed the top of Nico’s hand, keeping eye contact. “To me, they’re the most beautiful hands I’ve ever seen.”

A faint blush warmed Nico’s cheeks. “You really do like to spoil me both with your money and your words, don’t you?” 

“It’s my favorite pastime.” 

“Dork.” Nico smiled, bringing him in for a kiss. “Every time you say things like that,” he whispered against his lips, “it only ever makes me fall in love with you more.” 

“And hearing you say that,” Jason breathed, “only makes my love for you grow.”

Nico straddled his lap as their kisses deepened, his slender fingers gliding softly against Jason’s scalp. They tickled against the nape of his neck. Jason slipped his hands underneath Nico’s sweater, gliding along the warm, smooth skin of his back, higher and higher. 

_Calm down, Grace. Not here. You’re a guest. Don’t want another Percy incident._  

“Neeks,” he huffed in between kisses, “I…” 

“We’re not having sex on the piano, Jace,” Nico breathed, “although that does sound kinda hot.” 

Jason chuckled. “No, that’s not what I was gonna say. I just—well, would you play me something?” 

“Like what?” Nico kissed down the length of his throat. 

“Anything. I’m just curious to hear you play.” 

“You wanna kill that boner, don’t you?” 

“Sometimes I think you can actually read minds.” 

That earned him a light laugh from his boyfriend. “Okay.” Nico pecked his lips. “I’ll see what I remember.” He sat back down on the seat, cracking his knuckles. A few experimental presses to the keys, and then Nico started up a gentle melody. It sounded oddly similar to the lullabies he had sung to Emma. 

Maria must’ve taught him that, or had his instructor do it. Jason vaguely wondered if she did it so Nico would always have a part of her with him, no matter what happened or how far apart they might be. Bianca no doubt kept singing the lullabies to him so they’d never forget their mother. 

Even if Hades wasn’t always there, Jason didn’t doubt that Nico had a loving family when he was small. Regardless of whether Nico remembered it or not, there was a phantom comfort from muscle memory of hugs and smiles and laughter of his family. Maybe all these years, that’s what helped Nico go on day by day, even when everything had been taken from him. 

“Beryl would’ve been right at home here,” Jason admitted, quietly.

Nico didn’t stop playing, though his strokes eased into a softer tone. “She was an actress, right?” 

“Yeah, a big one in the 80’s. She still did a few things here and there, when her era was over. But drinking sorta made her famous for other reasons.” 

“Do you think you could’ve loved her?” 

“I don’t know.” Jason stared at the stark white keys, tracing the grooves in between with a finger. “Thalia says she wasn’t a great mother. Her lifestyle kept her busy or was filled with drama. I’m not even gonna get into my dad either. Just used me as a bargaining chip to placate his actual wife.” 

His found family of friends, and Nico, made his past obsolete. But there were times Jason still wondered how drastically changed his life would’ve been if Beryl had cared just a bit more, if Zeus gave a damn about him like Hades did with his own children, if he hadn’t been ripped away from Thalia. 

“Jason,” started Nico gently, “is that why you don’t wanna be around those people? Because they remind you of her?” 

“They make me wonder how much I’m actually like my parents, and I don’t wanna find out.” He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Some people who’ve never met their parents, or who only vaguely know them, want to discover more about them as people. When I tell my classmates I’m an orphan, they always ask me if I ever wanna find out my real birth parents, to connect with them.” 

“What do you say?” 

“No.” He opened his eyes, staring at the sleek polished wood of the piano. “I don’t care to know about them any more than I have to. I know who my father is, the kind of man that he became. My mother’s no better. Drunk off of fame and cradling her liquor more than her own kids. I wasn’t anything but insurance to her, even in death.” 

“They don’t deserve to have you as a son,” Nico said, focusing on the keys beneath his fingers. “Sally likes you a lot; thinks of you as her own son, even. If it makes you feel any better, my dad believes you’re the lesser evil between Percy and Will. Congratulations on being the only one who doesn’t have a personalized pending curse with your name on it.” 

Jason hummed, almost laughed. “Well, I’ll take it.” 

Nico got quiet, stopping mid stroke, hands settling over the keys. “I don’t think acting would’ve corrupted you like it did Beryl.” 

“She’s the next step. I almost cheated on Troy, and that has my dad’s name written all over it.” 

“Yet you didn’t, did you? And felt general remorse about it.” 

“No to the first, yes to the second.” 

There was a pause, and then Nico said, “I don’t have all my memories back, but I remember more about my past than you do, including the kind of people my parents were. So, I can’t imagine how frustrating it is to worry so much about what was or wasn’t passed down to you. Especially since the times you did meet your parents, it didn’t leave you with a positive image of either of them. I don’t know if it’ll ever go away, but…” 

He took Jason’s hand in his, entwining their fingers together. Nico smiled up at him. “I’ve known you for a couple of years already. And while you’re not perfect, you’re definitely amazing. A brave soul, a kind heart, gentle touch, and a brilliant smile. Just being in a room with you makes me feel like I’m the only one allowed to look at the sun without going blind, to share in its warmth without getting burned. You’re a good man, Jason, better than most men even, no matter how much you mess up. You have your whole life to work on your flaws, and I’ll be there by your side to support you, help you through it if you want.” 

Nico kissed his cheek. “I’m in this with you for the long haul. I’ll never stop loving you, and I hope you’ll carry that comfort with you whenever you doubt your own worth as a person.” 

Jason swallowed hard, bringing Nico into his arms. He tightened his embrace, heartbeats synchronized between their chests. Nico laid his head against his shoulder, fingers running gently through his hair with one hand, the other rubbing along his back in soothing strokes. 

“Thank you,” he choked out, eyes filling with a wet heat. “So much, I—gods, just, I love you.” He kissed Nico’s forehead, down to his nose. Jason swallowed again, closing his eyes shut. A sob turned into a light laugh. “I love you more than anything else in this world, this universe. Thank you.” 

Nico’s lips were feather light against his cheeks, kissing away his tears. 

  
* * * * *  
 

After the hubbub of the unnecessary talent scouting, their actual Christmas party could start. While Nico preferred to only have the usual guests around, a few other demigods stayed behind like Will and Jake, only because the trek back to their own homes was bothersome. Jamie, Heejin, and Adhik joined them again as well. Adhik was one of the few who the scouters liked, and Piper couldn’t be happier for her little brother. 

Thalia arrived on the afternoon of Christmas Eve. Her visit improved Jason’s mood drastically, and after hearing about what she missed, she was thankful Artemis gave her a last-minute mission. It was that day that Leo and Annabeth unveiled their project of demigod specific cellphones (once Sally, Paul, Leslie, and Tristan, were out of the house). They were exactly like regular ones, except monsters couldn’t track them now if they had to use them. 

“You can download apps and stuff like a regular phone,” Annabeth said. “And the biggest selling point is that, because we personally made it, you don’t need to sign up with a phone plan or anything.” 

“Iris is working on expanding her services,” Leo explained, “to catch up with the times. Soon, we won’t need to send IMs through Mist. So she’ll be like, our new mobile network. 4G and everything. Right now she’s only gotten the hang of these few phones, but over time she’ll be even better than all those other service providers.” 

“But it has to cost something, right?” Hazel asked. “You don’t get stuff like that for free.” 

“Offerings. She wants specific foods and flowers offered to her every month, like, a pretty good chunk. Drachmas also count.” 

“Well, we might just have to work with food and flowers.” Annabeth arranged all the phones on the table. “Drachmas aren’t that easy to come by. But, think of these phones as Leo and I’s gift to you guys. We worked hard on it for a while.” 

“It’s got a battery made outta Celestial Bronze.” Leo opened one up, showing a glittering battery. “Thing won’t need to be charged, and it’ll confuse monsters so they won’t know where the hell the signal is coming from. But uh, we only made enough for nine and Calie. Sorry bro, and Wipeout. And you don’t even use technology when you’re with Artemis, do you Thalia?” 

“Nah, there’s no need for it,” she replied. “I really only see you guys a few times a year. If I had a phone, then I wouldn’t have any cool new shit to share with you all when I come over.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Will waved his hand dismissively. “That stuff is hard to come by. Plus, since we both live in New Rome and have computers anyway, it’s not that big of a deal.” 

“You guys already have phones,” Leo said to Jamie, Heejin, and Adhik, “and we didn’t know you guys would be here either, so like, yeah.” 

“It’s okay dude.” Heejin smiled at him. “We’ve been okay with phones for this long.” 

“And we really only use them when a lot of people are around,” Jamie said. 

“That, and we gotta pay the bill ourselves,” Adhik sighed, “so we don’t have a good plan anyway to be using it a lot. Only for the bare minimum.” 

“Eventually we’ll work on a chip that you can put into both cell phones and other electronics,” Annabeth assured, “since the battery costs more bronze to make. We haven’t figured out the details yet, but we’ll get back to you guys when our research is done. In the meantime, we can still get IMs from you guys, only that it’ll be through the phone now. Just say the number and offer up a drachma. If the person isn’t available, it’ll just leave a message and then they’ll get back to you free of charge.”

That whole evening was spent playing around with their new cell phones. Lots of selfies were taken, social media accounts created, and abuse of emoji were endless. 

With Jason in better spirits, the year-end holidays were enjoyable. Sally got to know more of their friends, and Leslie had tagged along because Sharon and Daniel went on a vacation. She seemed enamored with Will, who gently let her down when he told her he was happily in a relationship with Jake. It bummed her out for a good entire day. Adhik’s kind and purposefully theatric words cheered her up. She spent more time hanging out with him after that, her smiles soft and gaze subtly adoring. 

As long as she stayed away from Jason, Nico didn’t care who she made goo-goo eyes at. 

Pearl loved Thalia, always giggling whenever she carried her. She was made her honorary godmother ever since their last visit to New Rome in the summer. Nico knew it was to partially satiate her frustration with being the last to know about Pearl’s existence.

“Guess you and I are gonna be seeing a lot more of each other, huh, di Angelo?” Thalia joked.

“Guess so, Thals.” 

She grinned wide. “Feels good hearing you call me that. Getting that much closer to being my bro-in-law, huh?” 

Nico sputtered then walked away, Thalia’s chuckles ringing in his heated ears. 

After an eventful Christmas dinner, Sally, Paul, and Tristan went upstairs to wind down, and to put Emily to bed. (Leslie, shockingly, had a bed time and so had to sleep early.) Percy joked about them being old, and then Annabeth had to remind him that would be them in a decade or so. He pouted, gently rocking Pearl in his arms. 

“You’re the only one who loves me,” he whispered. 

“C’mere you big baby.” Annabeth stood underneath the archway of the foyer and the living room where mistletoe innocently hung from above. “Remind me why I’m still your wife.” 

Percy handed Pearl over to Thalia and made his way toward Annabeth. They gave each other a slow, gentle kiss, whispering something inaudible to the other. Hazel cooed at the scene and convinced her and Frank to go next. Eventually the others were goaded into it, though they all seemed to feign reluctance, even Reyna.

“Last ones up are you two,” Thalia said with a smirk, looking in Nico’s direction. 

“We don’t need an audience,” Jason quickly replied. 

“Oh c’mon, everyone else did it.” Percy shrugged. “Not like anyone here is gonna care.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Jay….”

“All of you have seen us kiss at least once before.” 

Percy gave them a look. “Just a quick peck, yeah? I mean, it’s not like we’re asking you guys to do something _inappropriate_ in front of us.” Annabeth gave him a knowing look, though said nothing. 

The mischievous glint in his eyes had alarm sirens blaring in Nico’s head. That imbecile wouldn’t dare blackmail them. He didn’t have the balls. 

…Did he?

“I mean,” Percy shrugged, “there’s nothing more embarrassing being caught _off guard_ at a random moment in time.” 

“Fine,” Jason shot up from the couch, “fine, okay.” 

Nico followed him, whispering to Percy as he passed, “You’re evil.” 

“Wouldn’t be a good big brother if I wasn’t sometimes, now would I?” 

“One day you’ll regret this, Jackson.” 

“It was worth it.” 

“We’ll see.” 

As he was making a list of ways to torture Percy, Jason waited underneath the mistletoe, pink dusting his cheeks. He rubbed at his neck, smiling bashfully. 

“You look like a freshman who held his crush’s hand for the first time,” Nico remarked lightly. 

Jason responded with a soft chuckle. “I mean, it was embarrassing doing this in front of Half-Blood. You’d think because we’re around friends it wouldn’t be as bad, but…” 

“I know.” Nico straightened out a crease along Jason’s ridiculous Christmas knit sweater. “But the only other time we’ve kissed underneath the mistletoe was… um, that one time in New Rome, when we still couldn’t admit our feelings.” 

“O-Oh, yeah.” 

“Might as well make it for real this time, right?” 

His breath hitched in his throat as Jason’s lips pressed softly against his. Nico’s eyes fluttered closed, fingers delicately tracing his jawbone. Hands cupped Jason’s face, an arm wound around Nico’s waist. They kissed slow and sweet. His lips still tasted like gingerbread. 

They parted, Nico’s heart ricocheting in his chest. Jason smiled shyly at him, tucking away a stray lock of hair behind Nico’s ear.

“Wow,” Piper shook her head, “you guys are even more grossly adorable than I thought. Reyna and I are gonna have to step up our game.” 

“At this point,” Reyna replied, “I think they might be in a league all their own.” 

“No fair man.” Percy crossed his arms. “Annie and I perfected kissing. And yet you two make us look like amateurs.”

“That’s what you get Seaweed Brain for pushing them into doing it,” Annabeth chided.

“I mean,” Will shrugged, “she has a point. You reap what you sow.”

Nico stuck his tongue out at Percy, who only whined in dismay. Pearl gave a happy cry in Thalia’s arms. “Me too, kid.” 

The days between Christmas and New Years whizzed by playing video games in the living room and taking turns helping out with the food. Nico taught Percy how to cook better every other day, with Sally occasionally supervising. Jason spent some time with Thalia out on the town, and the rest of their friends were in and out of the house most of the time doing their own thing. 

Everyone stayed up to watch the clock for New Years, and happy cheers were thrown at 12am on January 1st. More hugs and kisses to go around, though Jason’s was always the most tender and welcome. 

Hazel surprised Nico in celebrating his birthday earlier, reasoning they’d all be busy with their own lives and might not make it to hang out with him. It was partially why all their friends disappeared out and about Los Angeles, looking for gifts for him. 

As usual, Reyna was in charge of pictures. The difference this year was that Sally baked him the cake. Jason and Hazel prepped the food, trusting no one else to get their ‘beloved Nico’s tastes’ just right. Practical gifts were appreciated, and the laughs he got in left him with a euphoric buzz once he laid in bed with Jason that night. 

“Another year we’ve lived,” he murmured into Nico’s hair. “Another year I get to spend with you.” 

Nico hummed. “Took the words right outta my mouth.” He kissed Jason’s chin. “I’m not looking forward to more lectures and exams once the new semester starts.” 

“We share that one art history class. Should be fun.” 

“The essays won’t be.” 

Jason chuckled. “But the mandatory trips to art museums will be interesting. Though, honestly, I think you have all the old masters beat.” 

“Wow, you’re so in love with me that you’re actually hallucinating.” 

His laugh was the last thing Nico heard before he drifted off to sleep, smiling into Jason’s chest. 

About a month into the semester, they took their first museum trip for a class assignment on a Friday. Their professor had students from her other classes with them, and gave everyone free reign for the time they’d spend there. She tried to make it fun by giving them a ‘treasure hunt’ worksheet, telling them they’d turn it in by 3pm in the main lobby. 

Some of his classmates wanted to make a group with him in finding Renaissance art, though Nico had a vague suspicion the end goal was to get his number. 

The use of a cellphone still eluded him. His peers had a bunch of social media apps he had no idea how to use, but kept it to himself. No need for the people who wanted to get into his pants to coddle him and make him feel grateful enough that he’d trick himself into giving them his digits. 

So far, he only got used to texting. Jason was off in another part of the museum, and Nico kept in touch with him every so often. They agreed their hunt would go a lot faster if they split up and looked for answers to share later. 

Nico’s pocket vibrated and he opened the message on his phone: 

 

> **Jace – 11:34 a.m.  
>  ** Pretty much done here. Think I found everything on my half of the sheet. :)
> 
> **Me – 11:35 a.m.  
>  ** yeah im done w/ this shit too 
> 
> **Jace – 11:36 a.m.  
>  ** Meet you at the Greek god sculptures? o:
> 
> **Me – 11:37 a.m.**  
>  sure  
>  i wanna laugh @ apollo’s lmao 
> 
> **Jace – 11:36 a.m.**  
>  Ha ha.  
>  Okay, I’ll see you there. :D  
>  <3

 

As if he couldn’t be any more adorable, Jason really latched onto the concept of emoji. 

Pocketing his phone, Nico made his way to an upper level where all the Greek and Roman art was displayed. No doubt Camp Jupiter had some involvement in making the exhibit. It was the biggest display out of all the time periods and cultural art in the whole museum. 

He stealthily avoided any classmates that roamed the halls, quickly swerving into open doorways and hiding behind adjacent walls or large statues. He waited by Apollo’s towering yet cracked marble likeness. One arm was missing, and part of his left foot had the toes broken off. Unsurprisingly, the cracks along the musculature didn’t take away from people nearby admiring his ‘masculine ideal’, and the crotch area was completely untouched. 

Thank fuck the real Apollo was confined to Half-Blood, otherwise he’d never stop bragging about his statues and other works of art. 

“Hey stranger,” came Jason’s familiar voice beside him. Nico smirked and crossed his arms, pretending to read the plaque. “You look right at home here.” 

“Oh, is that right?” 

“Mm. Not to disrespect the other displays, but you’re the most gorgeous work of art in this gallery, as if you were carved by the gods themselves. These statues have nothing on you.”

Nico laughed. “No, oh no. _No._ Don’t tell me you wanted to meet me here just so you could try out that cringey pick-up line.” 

Jason grinned ear to ear. “Did it work?”

“Fuck you.” 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” 

Nico playfully shoved him. “You’re honestly the worst.” 

“And you’re honestly really sexy in that V-neck sweater, tight jeans, and boots.” 

“Okay, I dunno how much that means coming from you, considering you think I’m sexy with or without clothes on.” 

“I’m only stating the facts, babe.” 

“Whatever you say.” He tugged Jason down by the collar, giving him a quick kiss. “Since you’re such a know-it-all, tell me which one is fact: we’re gonna eat out someplace and then go home to sleep; or, we’ll go home and you’ll take me on bed, then order a pizza delivery?” 

Jason’s cheeks flushed red. Nico’s fingers brushed along and away from his jaw teasingly. “I’ll let you decide which one you wanna make true, Jason ‘Factual’ Grace.”

He blamed Will for his confidence in flirting semi-openly with his boyfriend, and the subsequent embarrassment burning on his face for the next two art galleries. 

  
* * * * *  


Unfortunately, Jason couldn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day with Nico like he had hoped. As it fell on a weekday, he had to work at the student union once his morning classes were done with. Nico told him not to worry about it, but he couldn’t help feel guilty. This was the second year they couldn’t celebrate it as boyfriends, and Jason had really been looking forward to going all out. 

Of course, his fellow peers never let him forget what day it was. Those who didn’t know he was taken made it a point to let him know they were single, flirting blatantly with him. Sometimes they ‘pretended’ to have an extra box of chocolates or a rose, and ‘let’ him keep it. Even when he did tell them he had someone, they looked crestfallen for a brief second, before insinuating they wouldn’t mind being his little secret, or giving them their numbers in case he ‘changed his mind’. 

“At least you got free candy.” Nico had eaten an entire small box of caramel chocolates at shocking speed. He leaned against the counter, rolling up the wrappings and tossing them into the trash can behind the desk. He got most of them in. “The roses will add a little color to the apartment too.” 

“Yeah, but I wish people saw me as more than a hot piece of ass.” Jason sighed, stapling and filing papers that his coworkers should’ve been doing. 

“It’s definitely not the most important thing about you. You’re much more than that.” 

“Well, thanks.” Jason stowed away the folders in a filing cabinet, locking it for security. He was entrusted with the keys since his boss deemed him the most responsible. “Really sorry that we couldn’t go out to eat somewhere.” 

“It’s fine; don’t worry about it. I’d rather loiter around here to keep the buzzards away from your rotting corpse due to a deprivation of Valentines fever.” 

Jason chuckled. “Wow, that morbid humor is such a turn on.” 

“Are you being serious?” Nico asked with a smirk. 

“Yes and no.” 

He threw a tiny, pink foil wrapper at Jason’s head.

Nico suggested they celebrate Valentine’s Day over the weekend. It was the thought that counted, in his opinion, and said he didn’t love Jason any less for not being able to spoil him on yet another overly commercialized holiday that really meant nothing at the end of the day. 

“People have an entire year to tell their girlfriend, boyfriend, spouse— _whoever_ , that they love them,” he said that Saturday evening. “And I know you love me every day of your life, so I promise I’m not hurt we didn’t celebrate it on the actual day.” 

“I just like doing things for you, is all.” Jason shrugged, serving a generous portion of couscous, sautéed asparagus, and lamb onto a plate. “But if a simple dinner is what makes you happy, then a dinner you’ll get.” 

“Well,” Nico set the brownie batter in the oven. They were all shaped like hearts, “I can’t let you do all the work. Haven’t made these in a while, so I hope they’re still good.”

“Babe, I always have confidence in your food.”

Jason set the two plates on the festively furnished dining table. He had bought a narrow, red tablecloth to drape over a white one. The excess roses from horny peers were put to good use to make a floral centerpiece. Kitchen and living room lights were dimmed down, and the long candles were lit to give the dinner table some ambiance. Mellow instrumental music played in the background. 

Nico took his seat across from Jason, shaking his head. “You really didn’t have to do this.” 

“First time actually celebrating Valentine’s with you. You bet I’m gonna embarrass you by being grossly loving with everything I do tonight.” 

“I’m so lucky.” 

“Are you being sarcastic?” 

“Not really.” From between the flowers and candles, Nico smiled gently at him, the embers casting a warm glow on his face. “I really am lucky to have somebody like you love me.” 

Jason reached across the table, taking Nico’s hand in his, thumb rubbing along his knuckles. “I’m the lucky one, to have somebody so lovely as a boyfriend.” 

“Sap,” but his smile and rose-colored cheeks proved different. 

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, occasionally chatting casually. When the brownies were done, they plopped them into a bowl of vanilla ice cream, legs intertwined on the couch. Like Jason suspected, the brownies were delicious. 

“You should open up your own bakery,” he suggested, both jokingly and seriously. 

“Hmm,” Nico’s toes nudged at Jason’s foot, “maybe.” 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, just…,” he set the bowl down on the coffee table, “I’m in my second semester of college, and I still don’t know what I wanna do in the future.” 

“Some people change majors right in the middle of their degree; you don’t always have to have a set plan.” Jason stretched out Nico’s legs on his lap, massaging his calves. “Any ideas so far?” 

Crossing his arms, he glanced off to the side. “I really like cooking good food for people, but I dunno if I have the patience to work in a restaurant, or open up my own. You all think I’m great with kids, though I’d rather not deal with insufferable kindergarten parents. And, after what happened to you last summer,” he shrugged, “it kinda made me want to study medicine, if only so I can help save other lives,” Nico looked back to him, “and yours, if it happens again.” 

A career wasn’t permanent, but so much work went into getting there. Even in his future, Nico was willing to go through so much studying and training to help other people. None of those jobs was easy, and could get pretty demanding. But he was willing to do it, if it meant he could improve other people’s lives. 

“You really are wonderful. Always thinking about helping other people, even if they don’t deserve your attention.” 

Nico gave a small smile. “I could say the same about you. Any thoughts on your future?” 

He really had no idea about his career path, and he was almost done with his general education requirements. Nothing really stood out to Jason during the career fair at school. He wouldn’t mind just getting general things out of the way, and working jobs at restaurants or retail stores. 

But one day, he wanted to provide for Nico more than he was doing already. One day when they were both older, he wanted to buy a house with him. Two stories, with a yard, and maybe adopt a dog or a cat. Somewhere in a nice neighborhood, still in Ocean Vert so they wouldn’t have to worry as much about monsters. Maybe, if they were lucky enough to be blessed with the chance, they’d even have another little pair of footsteps running around the house. 

He wanted to give everything to Nico, this guy who suffered through so much, and still persevered into a good person. Through all the ugly glares and pointing fingers, the uncouth names whispered about him in the wind, lies spewed from the mouths of people who hated him just for existing, and didn’t even bother to find out for themselves about how great he— 

A lightbulb went off. 

“Lawyer.” 

“What?” 

Jason shook his head, blinking himself out of his thoughts. “I think, maybe, I want to be a lawyer.” 

“That’s…,” Nico’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, “a really demanding work load. You sure?” 

“Camp Half-Blood taught me that people are gonna have their opinions, and won’t bother looking into the facts before making their judgements. They treated you horribly after everything you did, and your mistakes were always highlighted and remembered, good deeds forgotten or turned into myths. They never bothered to get all their facts straight before pointing fingers, only going by their prejudicial perspective. There’s a lot of innocent people in jail, some of them in there for the same reason. And while they may not have gone through what you did, the justice system still failed them. If I can help give them a fair chance to prove their innocence, then I will.” 

“Wouldn’t a lawyer be playing into your dad’s hands, since he’s supposed to uphold justice?”

“Exactly why I should do it: I’m going to judge differently than my dad, be more objective and compassionate. Not naïve or gullible, but just fair. I’m going to be better at it in my own way. I won’t be like him, not if I can help it.” 

“People might hate you. You know what they say about lawyers.” 

“I do, but I don’t care. Too many innocent people get locked up, and the real criminals get away with it. I want to give the right people their freedom, and the wrong ones what they deserve. Everyone should get the right to have their side of the story told—all of it, before judgements are passed. Maybe I’ll be good enough to be an ADA, or work in a firm. If I have to take heat from both sides, then it’ll be worth it if I made a difference. Or, I could always just teach law as a professor as a last resort.” 

“It’s just,” Nico scooted forward, rubbing his hands along Jason’s thighs, “you’ve spent your whole life doing things for people, and not enough for yourself.” 

“But I am doing it for myself, too.” 

“How?”

Jason brought him into his lap, arms circling around his waist. “I want a good life, one where I can support both of us, without worrying about money. It will be a lot of work, and a lot of time, but I want to make you feel secure in the same way you do with me. Your happiness is my own, and I want to give you things you’ve never had, give you a life where you don’t doubt that you’re loved. Because seeing you smile makes me proud, makes me feel like I’m doing something right. Money isn’t everything, but it’ll help me live out my dream of a wonderful future with you. Is that selfish?” 

Nico stared at him for a good silent minute, before bringing his face closer and sliding their lips together. “It’s not,” he whispered, “not selfish. You don’t have to be rich and spoil me so I remember I’m loved. I know it every day you smile at me, every day we sleep side by side. I don’t need anything, Jason, except for you. But if this is what you want—if you’re truly doing it for yourself,” another kiss, “then I’ll support you.” 

“I’ll have to work a lot, and we might not see each other as often because of it. Would you still want to stick by me?” 

“Always.” Nico kissed him deeply. “Like I said before, I’m in this for the long haul.” 

“Thank you, Neeks.” Jason ran a hand along his back, kissing him sweetly. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Jace.” 

They cuddled on the couch, kissing tenderly, hands caressing exposed skin. Somewhere along the way, shirts were tossed off to wherever, and lips gave way to tongue, breathing heavy and hot. 

Nico led Jason to the bedroom by the hand, and flopped down on top of him, kissing his neck and along his collarbones. They fumbled with belts and zippers, sliding off each other’s boxers, rutting together through sloppy kisses and tongue. 

A drawer was opened, but Jason was too busy nipping at Nico’s throat to care what it was. Nico nudged him away gently, saying, “Wanna try something different.” 

“Yeah, what?” 

He kissed along Jason’s jaw, fingers teasing the length of his cock. “I wanna ride you,” came his voice in a low murmur, breath steaming against Jason’s ear. 

Shivering, he replied, “You sure?” 

Nodding, Nico took the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. “Yeah, just me prep first and—” 

Jason pulled his hand down, taking the lube in his fingers instead. “Let me do it. Please.” 

“Okay,” came the soft response.

Nico continued to lay on top of him as Jason reached over and behind, spreading his cheeks and massaging the rim. A faint whine hid behind Nico’s lips as Jason’s fingers stretched him out, scissoring slowly. Nico kissed along his neck, grinding once against his thigh, legs spreading further apart. 

Reaching over to the nightstand, Nico pulled out a condom, bigger than the one he used. “Let me,” he breathed, stroking Jason’s cock from underneath himself, “Jace, I’m good now. Let me…” 

Jason pulled his fingers out and watched as Nico teased his cock, hand twisting gently at the base. He groaned, wanting to buck his hips up, but forced them down as Nico rolled on the condom for Jason, wiping the excess lube from his fingers onto it. A deep blush spread across his face, and he licked his lips. 

“Don’t touch,” he whispered huskily, eyes dark as he gazed at Jason, “unless I say so.” 

He could only nod, and let Nico take the lead. 

Slowly, Nico sunk down on Jason’s cock, a keen slipping through as he braced his hands on the bed. Jason groaned as the welcomed tight, silky heat once again engulfed his length, moaning when Nico had sunk all the way down.

“You okay?” he asked, voice cracking.

Nodding, Nico replied, “Y-Yeah.” He took a moment to adjust his legs, keeping his knees on either side of Jason’s torso. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are, my love.” 

He rose up slowly, stopping just at the tip, then sunk back down. They both moaned at the sensation, and Nico smiled at him, slipping up again before sliding back down. 

“Oh, baby,” Jason breathed, clutching the sheets at his side, willing himself not to grip Nico’s hips and keep him steady. 

“You like that?” he asked, grinning.

“ _Yes._ ” 

Nico reached forward and gave him a sloppy kiss. “I’ll tell you when to touch,” he whispered against his lips, “but for now, let me take care of you.” 

He rose up and slid back down, gradually moving faster with every cycle. Nico rolled his hips at different angles, and then gave a choked-out cry, back arching slightly. “A-Ah,” he sunk down again, “ _gods._ ”

Jason itched to reach out, to touch him, grab his hips and slam up against him. But he continued to clutch at the sheets, knuckles white. Nico bounced on his cock, the necklace swaying as he moved. Sweat began to prickle along his forehead, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, mouth open to the sweet sound of his moans and whines, hair tied back and loose strands plastering to his face. 

He gripped Jason’s shoulders, bouncing faster, back arching again and giving a weak cry. Nico’s thighs began to tremble, words jumbled on his tongue as he whispered Jason’s name, who only caught the words ‘ _mio tesoro_ ’ and ‘ _per favore_ ’. 

Growling, he gripped Nico’s hips and thrust up into his heat. 

“ _Oh gods!_ ” Nico cried. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

“Crap,” breathed Jason, letting go of Nico’s hips as if he burned him, “you were saying per favore and so I thought that you wanted me to—gods I’m _so_ sorry. I better just—” 

Nico caught his wrists and guided his hands back to his hips. “No, no again. _Please_.” His eyes were half-lidded, gaze intense and heavy. “That’s exactly what I was trying to— _hah._ ” Closing his eyes again, he thrust himself on Jason’s cock, craning his neck back. 

“I-I,” sputtered Jason, “won’t hurt you? Y-You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, rolling his hips again, “just—I’ll tell you if— _oh._ ” 

He clenched down on his cock, and that was all it took for Jason to shut up and move. 

Every thrust up into Nico earned him moans spilling from his throat, back arching, lips crashing together and tongues teasing inside the other’s mouth. Jason slid his hands up to Nico’s chest, thumbs rubbing circles along his nipples. Nico clenched down again, and Jason bucked up, meeting him halfway at every bounce. 

Jason groaned low in his throat, taking in the contours of muscle along Nico’s thighs and his arms, the way his tight stomach flexed when his back arched, mouth open and labored breaths puffing along the edges of his lips— 

Gods, he was so beautiful in everything that he did. 

Pre-cum dripped from Nico’s slit, a bead forming at the tip. Jason bucked up faster and harder inside Nico, who moaned and babbled something inaudible, spreading his legs wider. Jason sat up slightly, one thumb continuing to rub along Nico’s nipple. The other he teased with his tongue and lips, sucking gently. Nico sobbed, bouncing faster, skin slapping together as they met halfway. He gripped Nico’s hips to steady himself, then Jason gave one, final hard and deep thrust against Nico’s prostate. 

Nico cried out loudly as he came, clenching down on Jason’s cock again. He rocked up into Nico through his own orgasm, moaning his name. 

They panted in sync, Nico shakily slipping off of his cock, slumping forward.

“Fuck,” he breathed, swallowing, “that was so…” 

“I can’t move,” Jason said. “I don’t wanna move. Gods, _Nico._ Do you even know how unfair it is? To look that gorgeous all the time, even during sex? To _be_ that good?” 

Nico chuckled weakly, slapping Jason’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I wanna kiss you or slug you for saying crap like that.” 

“Can I pick?” he replied with a grin.

“No.” Nico leaned forward and caught his lips, bringing them into a languid kiss. Jason hummed into it, a hand sliding to cup the back of Nico’s head, fingers weaving themselves in his damp hair. “We should do this more.” 

“What?” 

“Riding. Or,” Nico shrugged, “me riding.” 

“How’s that?” 

“Because I get dick in my ass, and also get to see you on your back.” 

“What if I wanted to do it next time?” 

“No offense, babe, but I’m sure you’d crush me with your butt alone. I’m like a tree at best compared to the mountain that is your whole body.” 

Jason laughed. “Are you saying I have a huge ass?” 

“You have a huge everything, not that I’m complaining.” 

“Is that an innuendo of some kind?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Thanks.” Smiling, Jason pressed his lips to Nico’s forehead. “I’m proud of you.”

“For what?” 

“Just,” a hand smoothed along the expanse of Nico’s back, “seeing you more confident, in everything that you do. From the way you carry yourself, deal with other people’s opinions, to even flirting, or just sex. It just makes me really happy.” 

Nico smiled, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder. “What I feel really affects you that much, doesn’t it?” 

“Yes. Always.” He massaged Nico’s lower back with both hands. “What made you wanna ride me this time?” 

He was quiet for a moment, then said, “The time Will gave me his spontaneous sex ed lecture, I learned about a lot of different, um, positions. I like the usual way we do it, but he said riding feels good too. Recommended it even, considering I’m a lot smaller than you.”

“You’re not that small.” 

“Jason, you’re like a whole foot taller than me, and twice as wide. Not that hard to see why Will was concerned you’d crush me.” 

“But I wouldn’t.” 

“Exactly what I told him. He still suggested we should try things at our own pace. See what we like and don’t like, and stuff. You know how I feel, but…,” Nico traced Jason’s bicep with a finger, “how did you like it?”

“I didn’t like it.” 

“Oh….” 

“I loved it.” 

Nico raised an eyebrow, giving him a look. He cupped Jason’s face, thumbs teasing his lips. “Do you like it when I’m on top,” his lips brushed along his jaw, tickling his earlobe, “so you can see everything that I’m doing to you, sweetheart?” 

Goosebumps prickled against Jason’s skin. “Yeah,” he replied, “but I also like seeing your face,” he whispered into Nico’s ear, “hearing you cry out and moan my name, trembling with me inside you,” he took Nico’s earlobe lightly between his teeth, “make blood rush through you, your skin flushing such a pretty, pretty pink. Just like a rose.” 

Something hard pressed against Jason’s stomach, and he smirked. 

“Fuck you,” Nico breathed. 

“Oh, I’m hoping you do.” 

“You’re awful.” Nico gave him a deep kiss. “So awful. It’s bad enough that you’re such a fucking dork. Then you gotta be like… _this._ ” 

“Can’t help it; you’re too sexy for me not to be. But I’ll stop, if you want.” 

“Now,” Nico brushed back Jason’s bangs, meeting his gaze with hungry eyes, “I never said that.”

_He’s seriously going to kill me one day, I just know it._  

Needless to say, they celebrated their belated Valentine’s Day throughout the night, taking the whole next day to rest and cuddle on the couch, bundled up together in a cocoon of blankets. 

  
* * * * *  


Summer was a welcomed friend after an entire semester of bullshit homework (who gave homework during Spring Break?), unnecessary exams, and thirsty peers not-so-subtly trying flirt with Nico at best, and outright ask him to be their regular booty call at worst. The fact he already had a boyfriend didn’t seem to affect them. 

Well, he gave them the smallest fraction of kudos for their confidence, at least. 

There was something disgustingly impressive about people outing themselves as assholes without shame, after all. 

Jason’s birthday was routine in that Thalia came over again, and they celebrated it at Piper’s mansion. But it was also different in that, because he was turning 21, his friends decided to make a huge deal out of it. 

By huge deal, that meant their circle of friends invited had expanded: Will was finally allowed to join them regularly since he and Nico were on good terms again. (But only after Hazel had grilled him on the drive down, as he came with her and Frank in the SUV). Jake was a packaged deal, and it made Leo somewhat happier to have family around. Jamie, Heejin, and Adhik got used to spending time at the mansion on holidays, and Piper enjoyed having them around, so she invited them to Jason’s party. Percy was forced to bring Leslie since, apparently, she and Adhik really hit it off and were kinda-sorta-whatever dating long distance. 

He got something out of it too, though. If Leslie wanted to go with him, she had to babysit Pearl the whole trip. It’d been a while since Percy got some alone time with Annabeth, and he even made an itinerary of what they could do or see around Los Angeles. Leslie didn’t complain though, and Adhik helped her anyway, so it was a win-win on both sides. 

The biggest surprise was Troy ( _and_ his boyfriend) tagging along. Jason assured everyone they were on good terms again, and that there had been faults on both sides. 

“It’s also _my_ birthday,” he said, “so I’ll invite whoever I want.”

“You’re too forgiving,” Reyna remarked, crossing her arms. 

Nico was just glad Jason did more for himself nowadays. 

Thanks to Pearl’s enchanted necklace, they didn’t have to worry about a monster attack on the beach. It allowed them to finally celebrate Fourth of July properly. They made a whole day out of it, spending time on the beach with other nearby residents. Even Thalia got to stay for that day, and Jason had never smiled wider before. 

Nico spent most of his time underneath the beach umbrella, snacking on things here and there. He watched the casual volleyball matches between his friends and the neighbors. The neighbors never won, and he wondered if it was considered cheating that all demigods were more physically capable than regular humans.

When the sun set, Leo started up a pit fire so everyone could make s’mores, and Percy brought out the sparklers. Other houses had already started setting off their fireworks, colors shimmering along the surface of the inky black ocean. When Troy reminded that it was illegal on the beach and within the city, Piper only shrugged and said, “They’re the ones setting them off, not us. And we’ll clean up the trash from the sparklers, I promise you.” 

Everyone got a few sparklers and lit them up, drawing patterns in the air. The boom of fireworks didn’t stop Pearl from giggling as she gazed up at the night sky. Annabeth bounced her in her arms and pointed to the bursts of light. Pearl reached out, as if trying to grab them. 

Jason made a heart in the air with his sparkler, grinning at Nico. Shaking his head, Nico wrote out ‘Sap’ with his own, and Jason replied, ‘You love me’. 

‘I do,’ he sketched in reply.

When it started quieting down, everyone helped clean up and pack things into containers and bags, walking back and forth from the mansion. Neighbors said good bye, and Pearl fell asleep in Annabeth’s arms. 

“Glad she wasn’t scared of all the noise,” Percy said, folding a beach chair back into its case. “I guess this means she’ll be a rock music kinda teen when she gets older. Not looking forward to that.” 

“Maybe she’ll surprise you and like classical,” offered Nico. 

“That’s worse.” 

“ _How_ is that worse?” 

“Because then she’ll grow up to be a pretentious spoiled brat or something.” 

“I like classical music.” 

“My point exactly.” 

Nico slapped him on the arm with the beach towel.

“Hey!” Percy laughed. “You’re gonna get sand everywhere! And Jason spoils you rotten.”

“Well he thinks I deserve it. I spoil him too, so it’s not like this thing is one-sided.” 

Percy dusted the sand off his shirt and out of his hair. “Can’t argue with that then.” He got silent, staring softly, as how Hazel or Reyna would. “You’ve been looking a lot happier nowadays. Really come a long way, haven’t you?” 

“Took a while,” Nico folded the beach towels together, stacking them on top of each other, “but I managed okay.”

“More than okay. Look at you: going to college, making more friends, cooking five-star level food, being a godfather, lonely singles stocking up on their thirst aid kits when they’re around you,” Nico smiled at that, “and having a boyfriend who thinks you’re his world—your life’s really changed for the better.” 

“Yeah, it has.” Nico drew a line in the sand with his foot. “Things from the past still hurt me, to varying degrees. I miss Bianca and my mom every day, some demigods hating me for no good reason isn’t fair, and Tartarus still creeps up on me every now and again. What I used to feel for you is just a memory now, but everything I did because of those feelings, still makes me feel like a complete idiot too.” 

He met Percy’s eyes. “I would’ve liked to _not_ have gone through all of that, but I can’t change the past. All I can do is learn from those experiences, to grow from them. It was hard, still kinda is, but I managed. I’m trying to look at the brighter side of things, even if I’m still a little cynical. I found a new family with my friends, maybe helped the young generation of demigods be less prejudiced, and the support of everyone who cares about me keeps the nightmares away most of the time. Most of all,” he smiled, staring up at the stars, “I found somebody who loves me as much as I love him. Didn’t think that was possible for somebody like me.”

Nico held the towels under his arm. “From the bad comes the good, like a phoenix rising out of the ashes. And, if all else fails, I at least have a friend in death.” 

“That’s both beautiful and morbid.” 

“Again, still more of a realist than an idealist.” 

“Well, I’m gonna stick with keeping my glass half full, if that’s okay with you.” 

Shrugging, Nico replied, “Nothing wrong with that. An expected response, actually. You’re three years older, yet I’m the more mature one.” 

“You’re a cheeky little shit too, y’know that, right?” 

“And I hope _you_ know that you’re a bothersome big brother.” 

Percy shook his head and chuckled, playfully nudging Nico with his elbow. His smile faded, and then he said, “I wasn’t much of a big brother back then, or even a friend. Maybe if I had done things differently, you wouldn’t of suffered so much. I don’t know at this point, really. But thanks for giving me the chance to try and right my wrongs now. I’ll do right by you this time, Nico. I promise.”

He hummed. “You’ve already made me a part of your family, so I believe you. Thanks, Percy. And I really mean that.”

“C’mon you two,” Annabeth called from the stairway leading up to the mansion, “we’re gonna watch a movie with everyone. Pick up the slack.” 

“Or do you guys not want some cookies?” Jason shouted from beside her. “Hazel’s making them. I’ll eat your portion Perce if you don’t hurry up, or add it to Nico’s share.”

“Go to hell, Jay!” Percy yelled back. He turned to Nico, saying, “Man, he really does spoil you too much. Annie isn’t even that soft with me, and she’s my wife.”

“Because I’m his ‘honey muffin’.” 

“Gross.”

“I know.” 

Percy picked up the bag of trash at his feet. “If he ever treats you wrong, let me know and I’ll deck him.” 

“That’s never gonna happen, but thanks anyway.” 

“Yeah. He really is just a big marshmallow, isn’t he?” 

“More than you know.” 

He got another focused yet soft stare from Percy. “Jay makes your heart drum in your chest, doesn’t he? Your face glows whenever he’s there, just like it is now. He turns into a puppy around you too.” 

“Is it that obvious?” 

Of course it was. They shamelessly cuddled in front of everyone now, and kissed without caring who was watching. Most of the time, anyway.

“Super obvious. But, I couldn’t have asked for a better guy for you.” Percy gave him another smile. “Take care of him, Nico. Guys like that are one in a million.” 

“Believe me,” Nico turned around toward the stairs, smiling at the one he cherished most in this world, “I know.” 

Forward he went across the sand, and into the embrace of his loving boyfriend, Jason Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://wordstuck.co.vu/post/72970187368) for chapter title.]
> 
> Pretty sure I butchered "ujut" so please let me know the correct pronunciation.
> 
> Alright guys, we're here; we've made it. Tried to do a "snapshot" kinda transition with this chapter, instead of describing every little thing that happens. Next chapter is the final installment, the epilogue! Oh man, I'm not ready for this story to end, but also, I'm happy it almost is. I rarely complete multi-chapter fanfics, so I feel accomplished. I'm also twice as relieved because this new fall semester is looking uglier by the day, meaning chapters would've taken me forever to write and result in another inconsistent posting schedule....
> 
> Hmm, what do you guys think Nico should choose for a career path? I'm curious.
> 
> Somebody had asked for a blowjob scene, so I hope this was sufficient. Not as confident writing about oral sex compared to anal sex, but then again I'm not confident with writing about sex in general. *laughs*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys for the next and final update! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> ...Oh, that's the last time I'll get to say that, huh? ;w;


	90. Redamancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.
> 
> ⚠️ One final smut scene somewhere in the middle. :')

Several years spent with one person was sometimes considered an absurdity.

‘Wouldn’t you get bored?’ was often the false assumption about couples who retained their bond for a long time. But there was a pattern Nico had caught onto with the people who told him such things. Their own relationships were bad, or they were just scared to give their heart to a single individual, scared to trust that one person wouldn’t take advantage of their vulnerable soul once offered onto the table.

It wasn’t boring for him when Jason graduated from college, smiling wide on that stage, and wider still when he passed the bar exam. It wasn’t boring when they went apartment-hunting, and found one slightly bigger, closer to the city, that actually had a working heater. And Jason himself was never boring, still finding ways to surprise Nico with his love. Whenever he thought Jason couldn’t be any more of a dork, he’d leave a little sticky note treasure hunt around the apartment to some new gift, or drew the bath by the time Nico got home from strenuous classes.

Bubbles and finger food were always included. So was Jason, chest pressed against Nico’s back, holding him in his arms from behind and massaging his shoulders or neck, pecking his lips on Nico’s cheeks.

How could any reasonable person find any of that boring?

Nico hoped those people would eventually find what he cherished with Jason. Oftentimes he tried to explain to them his own experiences, but they either doubted it’d last, or whined that he just got really damn lucky.

Maybe it was a little bit of the latter, sure. But he knew it was more of the effort both he and Jason put into coming together as one unit.

So much so, that he had no doubt they’d be together forever.

He hoped the rest of his found family would stay with him for as long as possible, too.

It was a few rings before Hazel finally picked up.

“Nico!” came Hazel’s voice from the phone. “Hey, good evening!”

He smiled, balancing his cell phone between his ear and shoulder. “Hey little sis. I uh, have a question.”

“Go ahead, shoot!”

“Is it normal for Jasmine to grow a tail?” he asked worriedly. The baby in his arms giggled as her tailed swayed back and forth, brushing against the backrest of the couch. “And leopard ears?”

“Oh, it’s happened again!” Hazel shouted into the background. Nico assumed she meant it for Frank, her new husband. Today was their date night, and Nico had volunteered to babysit. Not like he had much to do anyway, or at least, nothing interesting. Studying for exams was always a chore, and staring at so many highlighted lines made him see rainbows on the white walls. He had to blink several times to reassure himself his vision still worked.

Leave it to his indecisiveness to load himself with heavy courses. A lot of career options appealed to him, so he decided to just take whatever he liked: biology, psychology, and child development. Here and there he also dabbled in the culinary classes offered at the university. If he got accidental degrees in the process, then that was a bonus.

But he made sure not to overwork himself (mostly so Jason wouldn’t worry) and decided on two classes a semester so he still had enough energy to work part-time at a restaurant.

“Again?” Nico asked. “What do you mean, ‘again’?”

“She does that a lot when she’s home. Don’t worry, Nico. So long as she doesn’t turn into a fish or something, you should be fine.”

“ _Should?_ ”

Hazel giggled. “Really, stop worrying so much, okay?” She paused briefly to say something to Frank, and then asked, “So how goes your classes?”

“I wanna throw myself out the window.” He got a laugh in response. “Seriously Hazel, I’ve been at this since Jason left for work. And that was like… eleven hours ago.”

“Nico! You need to take breaks! Did you eat something?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I made sure to have lunch. And I played with Jasmine a bit before her nap.”

“She really loves you, you know. Every time I say, ‘Jazzy, you wanna go visit Uncle Nico?’ she starts giggling like crazy!”

“Well I like it when she visits too,” he replied with a smile. Nico placed Jasmine on his lap, leaning her back against his stomach. He held the phone with one hand, and flipped through another set of notes with the other. “I just wish I had more time to spend with her, but finals are next week, and I really need to get this down.”

“I know, Nico. But when I watch you with Jasmine, it gets me thinking.”

“About what?”

“Would you ever adopt?”

Yes. Maybe.

It was something he secretly thought about the older he got—something he had secretly wanted after being Jason’s boyfriend for years, but…

“Two demigods adopting a child might not be the best idea,” Nico replied. “Jason and I discussed it a few times already.” He ran a hand through his hair. The thought of raising a child with Jason always bloomed a warmth in his chest, but unless they moved permanently to New Rome, it might be better to simply leave things as they were.

Ocean Vert still didn’t have too many otherworldly hazards, but there was always room for the possibility, and Nico didn’t want to find out how high the risk actually was. Especially for a demigod of Hades, and a demigod of Zeus.

“Are you worried about the monsters?” asked Hazel, as if reading his mind.

“Yeah. Gaea’s been gone for a long time, but the monsters are still here. It has been less dangerous, especially in Ocean Vert, but that still doesn’t mean we’re out of the woods. And I know they rarely attack regular humans, but I still wouldn’t want to risk it.”

“What about one of the younger demigods at Camp Half-Blood?”

“I’d have to ask Apollo or Chiron. Probably wouldn’t happen anyway since the little kids stay there all year. Plus, Jason and I would have to be married first, and we’re not, so, yeah.” At her silence on the other end, Nico smiled knowingly. “Stop frowning, Hazel.”

“I’m not frowning….”

“Yes, you are. I can tell.”

“You can’t see me over the phone!”

“I don’t need to,” he chuckled.

“Oh, shush,” Hazel responded dismissively, but there was no heat in her voice. The line was silent again for a brief moment, and then she asked, “But I mean, don’t you get lonely sometimes?”

“Lonely?”

“Yeah. Jason’s at work all day and you’re always stuck at home studying by yourself when you don’t have class or go to the restaurant.”

“It’s better this way, I think. Because once I _finally_ decide what I wanna do and finish school, I won’t really be home either. If anything, we’d probably get like, a cat or something. Animals don’t run away from me anymore. Or at least, most of them.” Though he tried to make it sound like no big deal, his sister still sighed through the phone. “Hazel, I’m fine. I promise.”

“Well… okay.” Her tone had its usual skip to its tone again when she asked, “So how’s Jason doing?”

“He’s alright. Work sometimes stresses him out, so he’ll come home all grumpy and sour those days. But he’s got me so…” He shrugged, and flipped another page of his notes. “Weekends are the days where we really get to spend time together, like go out to eat and stuff. Thankfully we haven’t had a monster ruin our dates in a long while.”

“It’s been good to see you like this with Jason,” she said with a dreamy sigh, “even after all these years.”

“Like what?”

“Happy,” and he could just see her smile weaved through the word. “Good mood whenever I get to visit, and you laugh a lot more. I really should thank him.”

“ _You_ should be thanking him? He’s _my_ boyfriend,” Nico said with a light laugh. He paused, then added, “I really do love him.” He walked to the kitchen with Jasmine blabbing in his arms. As he placed her on the high-chair, he resumed, “But sometimes I worry that it’s all just a dream or something’ll happen and this’ll all be short lived.”

“Nico….”

He turned his attention to the stove where dinner was cooking. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that everything good in my life has always been taken from me and I worry about losing him too. Again.”

“Of course,” Hazel replied with an understanding tone. “But nothing bad has happened since that last time. You and Jason have been together almost as long as Percy and Annabeth have been married.” She paused. “I know being a child of Hades isn’t easy, but the both of us have family in our friends and each other. We’re not going to leave you.”

“Yeah.” Nico stirred the pan, watching mindlessly as the shredded herbs and mushrooms swirled around the thick tomato sauce. An original idea. His culinary classes had given him inspiration to make his own recipes. And as expected, Jason loved every last one of them.

Whenever the recipes were perfected, that dork typed them all out and printed them on cream cardstock, cutting them all up into neat sizes and organizing them into an indexed box. It was such a Jason thing to do. Needless to say, that Christmas gift was one of the most cherished things Nico had ever received.  

Since then, he put in even more effort whenever he cooked or baked, if only because Jason’s gentle smile made it all worthwhile.

“Doesn’t sound very convincing….”

“I am happy, Hazel,” he assured. “It’s just that I still worry sometimes, especially since our schedules don’t always let us have time together. Old habits die hard, I guess.”

She took a breath, leaving the line silent again for another moment. Then, “Knowing Jason for so long, I think he’d fight tooth and nail to stay alive and well, if only for you. The looks he gives you when you don’t notice—well heck, it even makes _me_ melt, and I’m not even on the receiving end of them. Jason loves you more than anything, and I know he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you.”

Nico’s cheeks burned, knowing that Hazel still paid attention to all that after all these years. “I love him too, more than he’ll ever know.” The wall clock’s hands ticked beyond a quarter after six. “Speaking of, he’ll be home soon, and I still haven’t finished dinner.”

“He won’t mind. Jason knows you’ve been studying all day.”

“I have to, otherwise I get… _distracted_ when he’s here.”

“And please don’t tell me exactly how. I can already take a wild guess,” she said with a laugh. Frank’s muffled voice called out from the background. “Oh, I have to get going now, Nico. Thank you again for babysitting. Tomorrow I’ll come take Jasmine off your hands.”

“No rush. She can stay with Uncle Nico all weekend if she wants.”

“I think Uncle Nico wants Uncle Jason all weekend, actually.”

He only offered a groan in response.

“Well,” she laughed, “I better let you go then. Bye Nico!”

“Bye Hazel.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered with a smile.

Nico hung up the phone, and set it in his pocket. A couple of years ago, Leo and Annabeth had perfected their Celestial Bronze chip. Now he could buy any phone he wanted (and he always got the best one on the market for himself and Jason), so long as he stuck the chip on the back of the battery.

It encouraged Percy to send him photos of Pearl (he sent so many on her first day of school) as well as some ‘memes’ that took a while for Nico to understand why they were funny to his generation. (To this day, he still didn’t know what was so funny about ‘o shit waddup’.) Leo did it too, but more for ones that reminded him of Nico than ones he personally found hilarious.

Will also liked to ‘live text’ his experiences during med school and residency, usually to complain about some of his peers: ‘lmao why is this guy here he can’t even find the jugular artery’, or things like, ‘so today Im gonna deliver a bby ill keep u posted’ and even, ‘remember how last week I said jake and I had the best fuck ever? Well i lied bc THIS time was the best fuck ever. U wanna know why?’.  

Oftentimes in those situations, Nico’s response was always, ‘Please don’t’.

Reyna sent him photos she took of random things, from colorful plants to makeup she bought on sale, and sometimes ‘selfies’ of her and Piper. During their wedding, Nico had been appointed to be their personal photographer with only his own cell phone. They of course got professional photos taken, but they liked his better, as they felt more personal with inconspicuous snapshots of them on their special day.

As for Hazel, she called more than texted, but would always send him photos and videos of his beloved niece, Jasmine. If she and Frank went on vacation, she’d send him photos of their trip at the end of every day too.

Jason didn’t use his cell phone much for recreational purposes. He did however like to make up poems in his head every now and again, writing them in a text and sending them to Nico at random times of the day.

Honestly, they were so cheesy, but it bubbled up laughter every time without fail.

One hour later, the front door opened, and a smile stretched on Nico’s lips.

  
* * * * *  


Jason stepped into the apartment, and was embraced by the familiar and delicious scent of Nico’s cooking. He set his keys in the bowl, letting his satchel slip onto the living room floor. Nico walked over to him with a warm smile.

“Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be home.” He gave his boyfriend a tired smile, draping his blazer on the nearest chair.

Nico cocked his head to the side, his bangs sweeping across his forehead. “Is it? I could’ve sworn you ate a hundred lemons with the face you’re making.”

“Just another day at work.”

“Your coworkers frustrating you again?”

“Mm, kinda.” He loosened his tie, and then sloppily flung it over his blazer. “Gods, sometimes I think I’d be better as a law professor.” He rubbed his forehead, clenching his eyes shut. “I enjoy working at the firm, but some of my coworkers, like, brag and stuff about their paycheck. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to make money. But this job is about upholding justice, not bleeding your clients dry.” He looked to his boyfriend, who only shook his head in agreement.

“And that’s why you’re a million times better at your job than they are. You got that Christmas bonus last year after all. Bosses must really love you.” Nico cleaned up the coffee table where his notes and other study materials were splayed out. At least three textbooks were open, various passages highlighted in different colors. Several sticky tabs jutted out from the layers of pages. Different sized index cards were splattered at the far corner of the table.

“Some people only care about themselves, I guess,” Nico added. He set down Jason’s satchel on the newly vacant space of the table. “And unfortunately, a lot of people become lawyers only for the money. Thing is, they gotta be good to keep making that much. If they’re as awful as you say, I doubt they’ll be making what you will within two years or so.”

He neatly stacked his textbooks on top of each other, the notebooks after that, and then his organized pile of index cards at the top. “Your bosses recognize your effort, and your clients think the world of you. That goes a long way in the field. No doubt you’ll get even farther in the near future, and show your coworkers not treating their clients like dollar signs will open up more doors for them.”

Nico removed Jason’s glasses and breathed on the lenses. Using his shirt, he rubbed the smudged glass until it was clean. With a sweet smile, he placed them back on Jason’s face. “They were dirty. Got an itch to wipe them.”

“Thank you, Neeks. For the pep talk, and the glasses.”

“Don’t mention it. Oh by the way, Jasmine’s here to visit, in case you didn’t already notice,” Nico said, walking back to the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost done too. Shouldn’t be much longer.”

Jason looked down to the coffee table where Nico’s schoolwork was settled. He watched from the living room as his boyfriend busied himself with the stove, while Jasmine fumbled with a toy on the highchair. He caught Nico rubbing his eyes as he stirred something in a pot.

Why the hell did he complain about his day?

Nico had been up even before him this morning, just to make Jason breakfast and his lunch. Then he probably studied for a thousand hours, if the notes that littered the table and floor around it was anything to go by. He was studying four disciplines after all. _Four._ All because he couldn’t decide what he’d enjoy doing more, and wanted to get most of the courses out of the way just in case he needed a fallback plan.

Jason wondered how Nico even managed to still work part-time every semester. He also had Jasmine to babysit for hours now and again, and then _still_ made time to make himself and Jason dinner. Even in a domestic setting, Nico did a substantial amount of work, similar to when they led active demigod lives as teenagers. Jason didn’t think his admiration for his boyfriend could get any higher. But the realization that, yeah, he had the best boyfriend in the entire world—no, _universe_ , only made his heart beat for him twice as fast.

Whatever Nico was cooking smelled delicious, as usual. It was definitely something Italian, a new recipe most likely created through a burst of inspiration. When Jasmine saw Jason enter the kitchen, she giggled and waved her arms, nearly dropping her toy.

“Good evening Jazzy,” he said softly. “Hi! How are you?” Jason kissed her head, earning him a delighted gurgling sound.

He then walked over to Nico, hugging him from behind. Jason buried his face in Nico’s soft dark hair, smiling at the fact he could always cheer him up whenever he had an awful day.

Though they were several years older now, Nico never quite experienced a dramatic growth spurt. Jason continued to be almost a whole foot taller than him. Not that he minded; it gave him an excuse to rest his chin atop of his boyfriend’s head. And over the years, Nico’s olive complexion had come back, perhaps from less and less time spent in the Underworld, along with just getting more sleep and eating regularly.

As for Jason, he looked about the same. While he managed to get contacts for himself, he regularly forgot to put them on and so carried his glasses everywhere for emergencies. Apparently it upped his charm as a lawyer, and made him look more trustworthy for whatever reason.

With their combined income, and Nico’s continued several thousand dollars allowance from Hades, they’d be able to move out of their second apartment in no time. Every pay check, they saved a portion of it in a separate account. That dream of owning a house together was growing closer by the day.

A house with a green lawn, decorative palms and ferns, with a colorful flowerbed in the front. Maybe even a small fountain. Two stories, wide, high ceilings, and made to look like an Italian or Spanish styled home. Inside they’d have neutral walls of gray, beige, and an eggshell white, with bold accents of color in each one. The kitchen would be large enough for them to cook comfortably, and Jason would finally have a room to make his— _their_ study.

_One day. One day soon._

“Smells good,” he said, kissing Nico’s cheek.

“The food, or me?”

Jason grinned. “Mm, I could eat both.”

“You’re so terrible,” Nico laughed. He turned around to face Jason, quirking an eyebrow. “You just got home and already the bad jokes start.”

“But you secretly enjoy them.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” he replied, before bringing him down for a kiss.

Gods, how he loved his boyfriend. Seeing him so happy after years of enduring inner turmoil and external torment, it made Jason proud to have him as a best friend, and even prouder to have him as a lover. Nico told him on various occasions that Jason was a big part of why he was so happy now, but he knew it was more of Nico refusing to be miserable for the rest of his life. To let life itself try to weigh him down.

His unrelenting willpower to find his own comfort like the rest of their friends was admirable, and it was one of the many reasons why Jason’s love for him only grew as time passed.

“We have a guest,” Nico reminded, as Jason kissed down his neck. “Might wanna tone it down a bit.”

“Sorry, I just really missed you.”

Nico cupped his face between his hands. “I missed you too.” He kissed Jason softly and slowly, humming as they both smiled into it.

Jasmine made a noise in the background. “She’s hungry.” Nico pulled away. “I’m sure you are too.” He pointed quickly, adding, “And don’t you _dare_ make some kinda smart remark.” Grinning, Nico poked the bridge of Jason’s glasses, pushing them back up into place.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

The three of them ate contentedly at the dinner table, both Nico and Jason taking turns to feed Jasmine. They spoke more of Jason’s day, though it was more or less the same thing. He couldn’t talk about any cases he was currently working on, but he said a few of them were sad, and it only made him want to work that much harder for his clients.

As for Nico, he had gotten a day off from the restaurant to study for his own finals. The dark rings around his eyes made Jason wonder if he even stood up last night to get a head start. Taking care of Jasmine, studying for hours on end, _and_ cooking dinner for them? He certainly mastered multi-tasking, but guilt began to creep up on Jason for not being there to help him as much.

“Don’t be,” Nico replied as he took the dishes to the sink. “You’re doing what you love; I won’t ever take that from you.”

Jason cleared the table before lifting Jasmine from the highchair. She giggled as he bounced her gently in his arms. “But all your classes tire you out, even the cooking ones.”

“I’ll be fine, babe. I survived years of crap stockpiled onto loads of shit, and Tartarus. This is nothing in comparison.” Nico took his niece in his arms, and she cooed in his embrace. “Pardon my language, Jazzy. Don’t tell your mom. Besides,” he continued, looking up at his boyfriend, “I have you in my corner.”

“And that’s where I’ll always be. I’m here to support you through everything, whether it’s night terrors, or the terrors of studying.”

“Sometimes I wonder if this is just as bad as Tartarus. I still have anatomy class to review for. It’s a cumulative final, and I’m sure I forgot all the names of the bones and the functions of the bodily systems already. Then I have to quiz myself one more time for psychology terms, plus review my research paper so I can present it to the class. Ugh. I should’ve taken another child dev course, and a third culinary one this semester instead. Maybe I’ll do one of those during the intermission semesters.”

“Well, I’ll help you study more tomorrow. For now, rest is the better option.”

“Says the man who’s going to spend all night reviewing his cases.”

“I usually get them finished quickly when I bring them home, like in two days,” he replied sheepishly. “But if a certain someone wasn’t so distracting, I’d have probably gotten all these done last week.”

Nico smirked, giving him a smug glance. “Then I’ll leave you alone so you can concentrate.”

Jason worked for a while sorting through his cases as Nico occupied himself with Jasmine. After he put her to bed in the guest room, he returned to the kitchen to dry the dishes and stow them back in the cabinets. Jason offered to help but got shooed away.

Reviewing cases outside of work was always helpful to him, especially before court dates, but Nico was right; Jason needed rest too. The words began to bleed together, and he could no longer understand his own printing.

He set his glasses aside to rub at his eyes. Nico walked up behind him, drying his hands with a kitchen towel. “Tired?”

“Mostly, but I’m sure I have nothing to worry about. Review everything thrice, and it all looks in order.” He leaned his head back to look at Nico. “All finished too?”

“Yup. Everything’s clean so I don’t gotta deal with it in the morning.”

“Is there dessert?”

Lips quirking up at the corners, Nico replied, “Depends what you mean by dessert. One answer is yes, and the other is no.” He gave a mildly sultry gaze, before turning away back to the kitchen.

“Alright,” Jason trailed after him, grinning, “so I’ll rephrase: did you want to have dessert? I could go for some Italian tonight. Just a thought.”

Nico laughed, giving him an incredulous glance.

“What’s so funny?”

“You!” He slapped him on the arm with the kitchen towel. “Sometimes I have to stop myself from pinching you for your corny-ass remarks! Like that one! You’re giving me second-hand embarrassment here, Grace!”

Jason joined in his laughter, brining Nico into a tight hug. “Sorry, I just like hearing you laugh.”

“I know.” He pulled away, looking up at him. “And you don’t have to apologize. It’s your favorite sound.” He put a hand to his heart. “As this is mine.”

“Well you can keep it,” came Jason’s soft reply. He placed his hand over Nico’s. “It’s yours forever.”

“You still sure about letting me keep it?”

“Neeks, you’ve had it since the beginning. And I don’t intend to take it back in the foreseeable future.”

“Good, because I don’t intend to let go.”

And then Jason kissed him, enveloping him closer in his arms. Nico kissed back with a hum, running his hands up Jason’s chest. He smiled into the kiss as the top button of his dress shirt came undone. Then the next, and the next, and the next…

“You’re in luck,” Nico said between kisses. “There just so happens to be Italian on tonight’s dessert menu.”

“Mm, is that right?” Jason asked, slipping his hands underneath his boyfriend’s shirt. His fingers brushed against his back, thumbs rubbing small circles into his warm skin.

“Yeah.” Nico unfastened the last button. “Though I’m a little hungry for something more local.” He slid his hands up to Jason’s shoulders, Nico’s fingers tracing along the contours of his muscles. They glided underneath the collar, and gently slipped the shirt off his arms.

“Hmm, it seems we’ve come to a crossroad.” Jason kissed down his boyfriend’s neck as he unhooked the belt around Nico’s jeans. “We could always compromise,” he continued, unfastening the button. He pulled down the zipper, and caught the other’s lips again. “Like what that old commercial says. The one in Spanish, something about tacos or whatever.” Jeans pooled around Nico’s bare feet.

“The one that says ‘ _¿Porque no los dos?_ ’ _?_ Really, Jason?”

“You’re the one who said it,” he smiled, “not me.”

“Come here you fucking dork,” Nico laughed, pulling him into another kiss. His own shirt was cast aside quickly, jeans joining them. Jason’s thumbs hooked to the elastic waistband of Nico’s boxers, tugging them down slowly. Jason took his time in letting his hands caress along Nico’s thighs until the boxers slid off his legs to join rest of the clothes on the tiled floor. Nico whispered his name against his lips, locking his arms around Jason’s neck.

He traced Nico’s spine with his fingers, letting the palms of his hands glide down the soft skin of his back until they came to rest on his ass. He gave a gentle squeeze, and smiled into the kiss when Nico did. He all but tore Jason’s pants off, and Jason had to resist taking him right then and there on the kitchen table.

They parted to breathe, eyeing each other with half-lidded gazes of affection, the tiniest hint of lust. Jason pulled Nico closer, his hands resting firmly on the dip of his back. He leaned down to give him a deep and vigorous kiss. Nico rolled his hips once, and Jason groaned.

It’d been _way_ too long since they last had sex.

Probably a few weeks even, no thanks to their responsibilities. Most nights they were too tired to do anything, and the nights they weren’t, the farthest they managed was a quick blowjob or handjob. Not as satisfying, but it was better than nothing.

Tonight, however, Nico seemed determined to make up for lost time. He rolled his hips a second time, letting a half-moan escape him. Jason looked down at Nico, whose arms slid around to hug his middle, fingers splayed out along Jason’s back. Nico gave a third roll of his hips, and Jason hissed.

Yeah, his beloved boyfriend was more than eager tonight. It was cute, really, how needy Nico looked pressed up against him. He gave Jason a half-hearted glare as he rolled his hips forward again, but gasped when Jason’s finger traced along his growing erection.

“Mean,” Nico whined softly as Jason kissed down his neck, biting gently on his shoulder. “I can’t— _mm._ ”

Jason rolled his hips this time, earning another small sound from Nico. “Jason,” he moaned softly into his mouth as they kissed again. Nico rolled his hips harder, brushing along the fabric of Jason’s shorts.

“ _Nico_ ,” he growled.

He dipped him, having half a mind to just ravage Nico on the cold tiled floor. But Nico hoisted himself up to wrap his legs around Jason’s middle as they both feverishly lost themselves in each other’s lips.

Jason’s back hit the wall before Nico’s weight could topple them both over. He held a firm grip underneath Nico’s thighs so he wouldn’t drop to the floor. In return, Nico planted his hands against the sides of Jason’s face as their kisses became more erratic, tongue and all. He tilted his head to get a better angle, taking Jason’s bottom lip between his, tugging on it lightly.

And when Nico whispered sugarcoated words in Italian, puffs of breath against his ear that prickled goosebumps on his skin, Jason carried him to the bedroom in a hurry.

  
* * * * *  


It was always a good day whenever Jason was on his back.

Even if Nico couldn’t see his face at the moment, he was sure Jason looked beautiful, as he usually did whenever they slept together.

Over the years, they discovered Nico riding was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to them, as far as sex went. Jason had tried it once, but it ended up being uncomfortable and a little awkward for them both. Since then, they decided he’d stay on his back if they were going to use the bed or the couch.

They had tried banging against the wall a few times, but it was always a bother to clean up, and so decided to not do it again after the third attempt.

Nico rose up from Jason’s cock and sunk back down, earning a loud groan from behind. Grinning, he rose up again, slowly this time. Nico looked over his shoulder, casting a sultry glance at a blushing Jason. “Like what you see?”

“Gods, _Nico._ ”

He chuckled, taking his sweet time in sliding on and off his boyfriend’s dick. With a jerk, Jason sat up, gripping Nico’s hips. He gasped as Jason kissed along his neck, whispering, “You like teasing me, don’t you?”

“Feeling all hot and bothered, huh? You should do something about that.”

Jason lightly nipped at his shoulders. “Wanna get on your hands and knees for me, baby?”

It wasn’t often that they strayed from riding or missionary, but Nico was way too horny right now to care about sticking to a routine. With a shiver, he slumped forward on his forearms and knees. Jason curled on top of him, cock pushing in deep and brushing against his prostate.

Nico moaned, spreading his legs. “Jay….”

“Don’t worry, baby.” Jason kissed along his jaw. “I got you.”

He began to move, slow and shallow, before he built up a rhythm and thrust in deeper. Nico moaned as Jason bucked faster. He rocked back onto his cock, meeting him at every thrust. And when Nico breathed for him to go harder, Jason delivered, hitting that special spot inside that had him slumping onto his chest.

Grasping at the sheets, Nico keened as Jason bucked into him, thrusts deeper and harder, spreading his legs even further until Jason completely mounted him, fucking him into the mattress. Nico cried out again and again as the bed creaked and the headboard banged against the wall.

Drool trickled from the corner of his mouth as Jason grasped at his length, stroking it and teasing his balls with his fingers. Nico’s thighs trembled and he bucked faster, backward onto Jason’s cock until skin was slapping against skin. A thumb teased at his slit, hand sliding down his length to cup his balls.

Nico whined, alternating between thrusting back onto Jason’s cock, and thrusting into his hand. Jason’s chest stuck to Nico’s back, his lips trailing from neck to his jaw. Nico turned his head to the side, meeting Jason’s lips in a sloppy mess of kisses and tongue.

“C-Close,” Nico breathed, “so cl—a-ah—please, please _Jason!_ ”

He gave one final, hard and deep thrust against his prostate, and Nico arched up against Jason, toes and fingers curling. Nico cried out as he orgasmed in Jason’s hand and onto the bedsheets.

“Oh gods, _Nico_ ,” his boyfriend moaned, breath hot against his ear.

A warmth spread as Jason came inside him. It’d been forever since he had felt the familiar sensation, that Nico couldn’t help but moan with him. He slumped forward onto the bed, panting heavily as Jason’s weight comfortably settled on his back.

“It’s been too long,” Jason gasped, swallowing. “Baby you’re so good. So, _so_ good. Thank you.”

Nico smiled. “I should be the one thanking you,” he breathed in reply. “Every time we fuck, you just get better and better. I could die like this, and I’d pass on happy.”

Jason gave a laugh. “Flattering, in a way. But I’d be very sad if you died right in the middle of sex, honestly. Would turn me off forever.” He kissed the shell of Nico’s ear. “Um, s-sorry I came inside. I should’ve remembered….”

“It’s okay. Kinda like the feeling after not experiencing it for a while.”

“Ooh, kinky.”

With a laugh, Nico slapped Jason’s hand. “But, as much as I enjoy having your big dick up my ass, feel free to pull out any time. Before this century ends would be preferable.”

“Eloquent as always, Neeks.”

He pulled out slowly, and Nico moaned as the tip grazed his rim. He took a moment to catch his breath before he rolled over onto his back. Jason sat on his knees, and Nico smiled up at him. “Something on your mind, Jace?”

Jason leaned over him, forearms on either side of his face. “You look so radiant every time we finish.” Their lips lazily slipped between each other’s. “Even more tonight: hair matted to your face, sweat glistening on your skin, cheeks flushed, a trickle of drool at the corner of your mouth, my cum dripping from your hole and yours dotted along your stomach—radiant, so beautiful, and well-fucked.”

“Those mutually exclusive?” asked Nico lightly.

“No, but like I said, you’re beautiful all the time.”

“You turn everything sappy.”

“I can’t help it.” Jason brushed away the damp strings of hair from Nico’s face. “You make me melt whenever we’re together, make me thankful I get to share this life with you.”

Even after all these years, Jason never failed to make his heart flutter with his sincerity. Nico leaned up and kissed him slowly, a hand cupping the back of Jason’s head. “I tell you all the time how sappy you are, but please, know that I don’t ever want you to stop.”

“And I never will.”

“You feel relaxed now, though?”

“Nico, I don’t have sex with you just so I can relieve myself of stress from a bad day.” Jason brought him into his arms. “I do it because—”

“Because you love me. I know. I was only kidding.”

Jason hummed and laid on his back. Nico curled up next to him, head resting over his heart. Jason kept an arm wound around him, and his hand on the other one carded through his thick hair. Nico’s eyelids grew heavy, the steady thump of Jason’s heart whisking him away into the comfortable silence.

“…Er, so, I’m assuming we don’t have literal dessert?”

Nico playfully slapped him on his chest. “Really, Jace?” His boyfriend responded with a chuckle. “There’s probably a few donuts or something in the pantry,” Nico offered. “I didn’t have enough time to make dessert tonight, sorry.”

“I should’ve bought something on my way home from work, so don’t be sorry.” Jason kissed the top of his head. “You had finals to study for.”

“Speaking of which, I should probably quiz myself before sleep. Eh, and shower to get your jizz outta me.” He removed himself from the bed, despite Jason’s pleading look to stay. Nico kissed his jaw. “It’ll be a quick shower, and I’ll only quiz myself on the flash cards, okay?”

“I just don’t want you to get overworked. It’s not fun, believe me.”

“You sound like Hazel. I’m fine Jace, honest.”

He shuffled through the drawers and pulled out one of Jason’s shirts. Though Nico remained toned over the years, he never managed to become sculpted like his huge boyfriend. Never would either. Jason on the other hand, was still shaped like a Dorito with a height that made him tower over most people.

But the upside was Jason’s casual clothes were great to wear around the house. Nico grabbed an old SPQR shirt and clichéd lightning bolt boxers, throwing them over his shoulder as he closed the drawer.

“Those are mine you know,” Jason pointed out, smiling from where he still laid on the bed, hands behind his head.

“Not anymore.”

After giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips, Nico walked out of the room, only to have Jason swoop him up in his arms and carry him to the bathroom. They showered together, washing each other’s backs. Jason peppered kisses all along his face, and Nico brought him down for a quick smooch. After they were done, Jason left to go throw something on, while Nico got dressed in his boyfriend’s huge clothes. The collar fell off to one shoulder, and the shirt was so long that the hem reached mid-thigh. Even his boxers—the only ‘small’ clothing Jason owned—reached Nico’s knees.

He returned to the couch and sat down, glaring at his textbooks on the coffee table. Tomorrow was the weekend, and he wanted to spend some quality time with Jason. If he managed to memorize most of the vocabulary terms tonight, then he wouldn’t have to study so hard for a few days.

But every time he attempted to flip through his cards, the words started looking less and less like an actual language. Whether it was from babysitting Jasmine, studying all day, or his passionate love-making with Jason, his will to do anything but sleep had completely evaporated.

Nico groaned as he tossed the stack onto the couch.

“Can’t bring yourself to do it after all, huh?” Jason sat beside Nico, dressed only in gray sweatpants. He handed him a water bottle. “Best to leave it for tomorrow. You’ll tire out your brain if you don’t take adequate breaks.”

“Yeah, I know.” He took a drink, then set it aside. “I just wanna be prepared for next week.”

“Understandable, but you deserve some good rest. Besides, you have the weekend.”

“I wanted to spend it with you though. Most days you’re busy reviewing your cases.”

“I’m sorry.” Jason scooted closer to Nico, and kissed his cheek. “I’ll make some time for us this weekend.”

“Don’t be sorry; you’re a wonderful lawyer. Remember, I’m sticking by you regardless of how busy you get. And think of it this way: the sex will be _that_ much better after our periodic droughts.”

Jason chuckled. “That’s true. Even during my most stressful days, I do like my job. Bringing justice for and to people is worth it, if I can see my clients with a grateful smile when all is said and done.”

“Are you happy?”

“Yes. Happier than I’ve ever been.” He held Nico’s hands in his. “Knowing that I get to come home and see your cute smiling face, makes the earlier parts of my day seem not as frustrating.”

“You’re really laying it on thick there, Grace.” But he couldn’t help grinning, and didn’t try to hide the blush that surfaced.

“Sorry. I’m getting mushy again, aren’t I?”

“Kinda. But it’s fine.” He pressed his lips to Jason’s. “It’s part of what makes you so lovable.”

“Are you saying that because you like to be fussed over and complimented? Or do you really mean it?”

“A little of both.”

He laughed when Jason hugged him, and buried his face against his neck. Nico leaned back and let himself fall onto the couch, Jason hovering over him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, and kissed him tenderly.

“Thank you,” whispered Nico, inches away from Jason’s lips.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Nico added, “For giving me a chance. For not giving up on me even when I pushed you away. For wanting to be my friend. For making me laugh and smile. For all your hugs and kisses.”

He gazed into Jason’s eyes. “Thank you for supporting me through everything, from Percy to night terrors of Tartarus. For trying your damn hardest to understand me. For caring about how I feel.” He brushed his thumb against Jason’s lips. Nico traced the scar with his index finger. “Thank you for loving me.”

“You don’t have to thank me for any of those things.” Jason cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against Nico’s skin. “I did them because I wanted to, because I’m your friend at the root of it all. You’re an amazingly good person who never deserved any of the horrible things life threw your way. It wasn’t fair to you, so I just wanted to help you find something to smile about, whatever that was. And along the way, I fell in love. It happened unexpectedly, but I’m glad it did all the same.”

Jason kissed him slowly, softly. “I should be thanking you instead. You opened up your heart to me even after all the pain you’ve went through. You took a gamble, and because of it, I got to see what a beautiful person you are.” He smiled fondly. “I love you more than I could ever express in words.” He kissed him again, deeply this time, and Nico returned the affection with gusto, fingers combing through the hair at the back of Jason’s head.

Then he pulled away, and Nico looked at him curiously. He sat up, mimicking his boyfriend. “Jason?”

He took a deep breath, swallowing. A glint of determination shimmered in his eyes, and his face suddenly turned serious. “Remember the day we fought Cupid?”

“How could I forget something like that? It was one of the worst moments of my life.”

“Do you remember what he said to me?”

“Something about Piper.”

“Yeah, sorta. He said I found true love, but that I still doubted myself. And I did. I could never tell Piper that I loved her, because I’d only be lying to her. I cared about her a lot, but I didn’t love her the way she wanted me to. And now I think I understand what Cupid meant. I only told myself that she was the right person for me, maybe out of pressure or because I felt guilty that Hera gave her false memories of us. I don’t know.”

“Where are you going with this?” asked Nico skeptically.

“What Cupid said back then, I don’t think he was talking about Piper. I think he was talking about you.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “But that’s not—you didn’t even know me when he said that. That was literally the first day we’d ever interacted.”

“But his words make sense _now_ , several years into the future. It was never meant to be answered right away.”

“And how do you know that?”

Jason paused, then said, “The first night we slept together, back in my cabin at Half-Blood, something happened after I fell asleep.”

“Something bad?”

“No, nothing like that. I wasn’t sure when to tell you, because she said I’ll know the right time. And now is a good time as any to confess it, if you’ll hear what I have to say.”

He listened as Jason recounted the night Aphrodite visited him in his dreams again. He explained all about the false curse, their past lives inducing a revenge, why Hera forced him and Piper together, that Aphrodite only enhanced people’s emotions instead of meddling directly, that the effects of Cupid’s arrow were real, had he taken it.

She had even told Jason about true loves and soulmates.

Nico wouldn’t have believed any of it if he didn’t already know the gods were petty as hell. Plus, his dream that night of the tropical beach with Jason in the bed made all the more sense. She had really been there, and said all those things.

Jason would never lie to him about something like this, too.

“It really was just fake?” he asked. “The whole curse was crap?”

“Guess she fell in love with our love so much that she couldn’t hold a grudge anymore.”

“I honestly don’t know if I should be fucking pissed or relieved.”

“Maybe both. But at least now, neither of us has to worry anymore, right?”

“Yeah. That’s still some bullshit.”

Jason hummed in agreement. “It was interesting what she had told me about true loves and soulmates. She was kinda cryptic about certain things, like how within our friend group, some of us are true loves or soulmates, but she wouldn’t tell me who. And one of us couples is both.”

“Let me guess: it’s Percy and Annabeth, right?”

“That’s what I thought at first. But something Aphrodite told me, plus what Cupid had said before, made me think otherwise.”

Nico only gave him a curious glance, so Jason continued, “He said I had found true love, and now I think that that’s you. I didn’t trust you way back then, doubted you, but that moment was also when I wanted to get to know you more. And I did, eventually. But I don’t think that’s the doubt he was talking about. I realize now he didn’t mean for me to answer it right then and there—that it wasn’t at all about Piper. I wasn’t sure if you’d ever love me back, and even after we got together, I _still_ doubted your feelings.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that I know in my gut Cupid meant for that question to be answered later, when I actually knew what love felt like. A genuine love I found on my own without anyone deciding for me. And getting that with you, after experiencing such a wonderful thing, I know without a doubt now, he was talking about you all along.”

A blush rose to his cheeks, heart caught in his throat. “Wh… What?” He shook his head, and looked down at his lap. Surely, this was a dream. Surely, this couldn’t—that Jason wasn’t really his…

“You’re telling me that you think… we’re each other’s true loves?”

“I do,” Jason replied with a warm voice, and fond smile. “Aphrodite wouldn’t echo his question to me if it weren’t. Matters of love she takes very seriously, as does Cupid.”

Shaking his head, Nico scoffed. “I really hate that guy. He’s such an asshole. If he would’ve just told me that I’d eventually find somebody who loves me—if he would’ve told me it was you, that would’ve saved me a lot of grief.”

Now he understood with much more clarity why Apollo hated the winged god so much.

“But these kinda things are never easy, are they?” He smiled bitterly, letting out a curt laugh. “I probably wouldn’t have learned how to love somebody other than Percy on my own. I’d probably feel like I needed to love you just because Cupid fucking said so, and that wouldn’t have been fair to either of us.”

“It wouldn’t have, no. But going back to Percy, I don’t think he and Annabeth are both each other’s true love and soulmate.”

Clearing his throat, he asked, “Uh, you know how for the longest time, you thought we became friends just because of how I am as a person?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

“Like?”

“Okay, so, um, you ever wondered why, no matter how much we fought, how much we both messed up, that we were able to come back together and strengthen our bond even further? How easy it was for us to slip into each other’s lives and routines? That if either one of us died, the other wouldn’t be able to live without them?”

It’s definitely how Nico felt when Jason was almost taken from him. Even though he would’ve continued to live his life, he’d certainly still be dead inside.

“Jason, what… what did Aphrodite tell you? I’m not—are you talking about the true love thing? Is that why we felt like that?”

Swallowing, Jason rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his lap. Then he looked at Nico again. “She and Cupid each gave me different clues, the biggest one being that, in our social circle that includes us, one couple is both a true love, and soulmates. And now I know enough—feel confident enough that I’m sure it’s true.”

His heart stilled as Jason focused intensely on him.

“That night in my dream, Aphrodite confessed that you and I are each other’s one and only soulmate.”

No, no it couldn’t be.

…Could it?

But it made sense, why Nico had never felt this way about anybody else. Why Jason became his whole world, why he’d turn the earth inside out if it meant he’d be safe. Why even as friends, they were two peas in a pod, and were each other’s orbit. Aphrodite wouldn’t be stewing up her revenge for centuries if they weren’t connected by fate, after all.

“You’re,” he swallowed, “you’re telling me that we’re both true loves… _and_ soulmates?”

“Yes.”

“I…,” he took a breath, “I don’t know what to say. I never—that shouldn’t have ever existed for me and yet—,” he gave a weak laugh in disbelief, “I believe you. There’s no reason why I shouldn’t. Everyone else, as cruel as it sounds, I’d be able to move on if they were taken from me. I’d be in pain, but I’d keep going. But you, _gods._ That time you almost died, it felt like a part of me would too, a part that would never heal. I don’t want to imagine a world where you’re not in it with me.”

A soft smile graced Jason’s lips. He took Nico’s hands in his own again, and kissed his knuckles. “My sentiments exactly. It’s the only explanation why you’d let me spoil you rotten.”

“You would anyway even if I said no.” Nico gave a small laugh, and shook his head. “Always putting me first, no matter the situation. But I guess that’s what happens when you meet your true love, your soulmate.”

“We wouldn’t have gotten here if we hadn’t worked so hard to stay friends. That’s one thing Aphrodite said that stuck with me. So many people unknowingly find their true love or soulmate, yet don’t put in the effort when things get tough. Then they never find each other again in that lifetime, or ever.”

“Makes sense, actually. Guess our stubbornness helped us out with that one, huh?”

“Guess so.”

Nico captured Jason’s lips in his. “I… I want to say something, anything that’ll help explain what I’m feeling right now. But I still can’t—we were destined since the beginning to complete the other in every possible way. What can I even say to that?”

“It’s hard to grasp the concept, I know. I couldn’t believe it in the first place either. But I’m not doubting anymore. I know what I feel for you is real, the surest I’ve ever been about anything. I believe that we were meant for each other. Do you?”

“There’s no reason for me to think twice about it ever again.”

Once upon a time, he heard that every person had another half, that humans used to be two in one, until they split and had to find each other again. For the longest while, he felt like only a man and a woman coming together would complete the one soul.

Nico had felt like an anomaly, undeserving of such a thing.

But it wasn’t until he had been through the struggle of life, and gave his heart to Jason, that he realized he had been wrong, that the phrase had been grossly mistranslated. Everyone had another half, regardless of who they were. Including himself.

How lucky was he, that he finally found his in the same lifetime.

“I have something for you.” Jason let go of Nico’s hands, grounding him back to the present.

“Really? It’s not like there’s a holiday today, and we don’t have an anniversary. I mean, we do I guess since becoming boyfriends, but we never made a big deal about it before.”

“Technically we don’t have one, right,” he agreed, reaching into his pocket. “But I’m hoping maybe one day, we will.”

And when he pulled out a small, black velvet box, Nico stopped breathing.

No, did Jason really—oh gods, he couldn’t have. There was just no way…

But the look on his face remained serious, with eyes heart-wrenchingly hopeful.

Fuck, this was actually happening.

He never imagined he’d get this far with a relationship. Shit, he never even fathomed he’d get _in_ one in the first place.

To see now that this future was possible for him, that he really deserved this after everything…

“Jason,” he began, cotton lining his tongue, “wh-what’s that?”

“A promise.” He handed the box to Nico, and he could only stare at it in shock. It fit perfectly in one palm. With trembling hands, he opened it. Nestled between its velvet placeholder, was a silver ring. It had a tiny gemstone, half of it black, and the other half blue.

He forced himself to breathe, reading the words engraved on the interior:  
 

> _My universe, for infinity. – J.G._

  
Silence settled between them aside from the distant sound of the fridge’s soft hum. His vision fractured with a wet heat, and he swallowed away the lump in his throat.

“What promise… is that?” he asked with a wavering voice, keeping his focus on the ring.

“A promise to love you forever, to be by your side through the good and bad. A promise to be your best friend, and your pillar when you need help standing up.”

Nico blinked away his tears. He looked up at Jason, asking, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Yes. I’m saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your comfort and your haven, and I want you to keep my heart until the end of time. You’ve taken good care of it so far, and I don’t doubt for a second you’ll continue to do so in the future.”

“You won’t… you won’t regret this down the line?”

“Never.”

“I-I don’t even have a ring for you.”

“That’s fine. You can always get it later.”

“But I—J-Jason are you sure? Neither of us can have children if…”

“I don’t care about that, Nico. And we’ve already discussed this before; we can always adopt if we change our minds.” He paused for a moment, then added, “It’s okay if you’re scared. I am too. But I want this, more than anything, but only if you do too.”

“It’s not necessarily that I’m scared. It’s just…,” Nico plucked the ring out, holding it gingerly between his fingers, “I never considered myself good enough for anybody, and sometimes I don’t even think I’m good enough for you.”

“What a coincidence. I don’t think I’m good enough for you either.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I wish I was.” He neither smiled nor laughed. “There are times I still blame myself for things that I know you’ve forgiven me for. But it creeps up on me every now and again, threatens to make me feel like I don’t deserve to have anything that makes me happy. Especially a future I’ve always wanted, since meeting you.”

Jason glanced to the side, staring off at nothing, until he focused his attention again on Nico. “All those things I told you, don’t think that I said them so I could get the answer I wanted. Aphrodite knew when I’d feel the right time to confess all of this, and here—right now, is when I finally found the courage. But even if you say no, I’ll understand. We don’t need to do this, because true love can exist without it. And we’re soulmates anyway, on top of that. Take all the time you need to think about it. I promise I won’t be hurt.”

Even now, when Jason was putting both his heart and soul onto the table for the hundredth time, all his hopes and dreams on a golden platter, making himself completely and utterly vulnerable, he still trusted Nico wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.

He didn’t deserve this, no matter what anyone said. It took him forever to admit he deserved any kind of love at all.

But Jason, oh Jason deserved the world. And if Nico was his universe, then he’d be more than happy to give him all of it.

When Nico could only reply with bewildered silence, Jason stroked his hand against his cheek.

“Nico, if you’ll have me, I’d like to be your husband. Can I?”

Pausing first to gather his voice, Nico replied with laced nervousness and wavering insecurities, “I don’t know, Jason. Can you?”

“May I be your husband?” he rephrased, a hint of a laugh on his lips. “I’d love it if you were mine.”

“You… You’re a sap, so you have to ask the magic words first, like I know you want to.”

With a gentle smile, Jason took the ring, slipping off the couch and getting on one knee. He held Nico’s hand in his, and stared into his eyes, brilliant and warm.

“Niccoló di Angelo, will you marry me?”

This was real. This was happening.

Jason really loved him, without a doubt.

Genuinely, passionately, and unconditionally loved him—a sentiment he thought only existed in fiction. But how could Nico deny him? He loved Jason too more than anything and any _one_ else. Wanted to be with him always, to support and protect him, just like Jason had done with him many times before. Jason trusted him with his whole heart, his very soul.

And Nico wasn’t ever going to let them go.

“Yes, yes.” He nodded, finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He swallowed back a sob, and breathed a laugh. “You big dolt, _yes_ I want to marry you!”

Jason’s grin was blinding.

Gently he slipped the ring on Nico’s finger. Then Nico threw himself at his boyfriend—no, his _fiancé_ , and kissed him happily.

He held Jason’s face between his hands as he sat in his lap, kissing him over and over. “Yes,” he said repeatedly after every single one. “Yes, yes, yes Jason. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be mine. I want you all to myself.” He kissed him deeper. “You and your stupid puns and jokes, your marble body, your big goofy grin and your sunny attitude—I want all of it.”

Jason held his fiancé close, smiling into the kisses, looking on the verge of tears himself. “Thank you. Oh gods thank you so much, Nico.”

Nico whispered against his lips, “I love you so much that it hurts. I can’t imagine a life without you, don’t want to live one if you’re not there right next to me. Because of you, I feel confident enough now to tell myself happy endings exist for people like me, that maybe I deserve one after all. And for the first time in a long while, the world doesn’t seem so dark anymore.”

After a comfortable silence laced only with the sound of their tender kisses, Jason said, “I’ve been indecisive about a lot of things, but what I feel for you, Nico, this is the one thing I’m sure of.”

He pressed their foreheads together, swallowing. “You’re everything to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you—reminding you how precious you are. I want to be with you forever, this lifetime and the next, in sickness and in health, ‘til death do us part.”

Nico hummed, bumping their noses together. “I can make arrangements for that last part, since I’m like, the son of Hades and stuff. Just putting that out there for future reference.”

Jason chuckled. “Yeah, I know. It’s also why I asked your dad if I could marry you beforehand.”

“ _What?_ ” He pulled away, eyes wide. “Are you serious?”

“But of course.” He kissed his cheek. “I know it’s only your decision to make, and he most likely doesn’t have an actual say in it. But considering you’re the only son of the guy who runs the afterlife, I think getting his permission is pretty damn important. Frank did it for Hazel. I just followed his example.”

“So how long has my dad known about this?”

“About two months.”

“Wow. You really thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

“Of course. Been thinking about it for at least a year now. It’s a big decision, but I was determined to make it happen, if you wanted, of course.”

“I can see that. Feels a little weird though knowing my dad actually cares about who I’m dating. I mean, Persephone tells him anyway even if has no interest in—,” but exactly how much she told him, Nico would probably never know.

_Oh gods._

Clenching his eyes shut, he sighed heavily. “Please tell me he didn’t ask you anything about us banging. _Please._ ”

“Uh, yeah, actually that’s… the first thing he brought up after he got over his initial shock.” A light blush spread across his face. “Something about a ring you already had? I was a little nervous to ask him to clarify, so I only nodded. Honestly, I half-wondered if I was going to die that day when I answered his questions. I don’t think he wanted to have a mental image of his kid having sex with anyone.”

“Fuck. I can never go down there again now. And it’s gonna be double awkward when he visits for Jasmine’s next birthday.”

Jason laughed. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Nico. I was waiting for the right time to propose. It was gonna be at a fancy restaurant or somewhere romantic, but you’re not a person who cares about flashy things. And I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to say yes, just because we’d be in a public place. That’s why I chose home, because it’s the one place I know you feel the safest and the happiest. No worries of prying eyes or any sort of pressure. I’d make sure of it.”

Nico shook his head slowly. “You really are something else.”

“Is that a compliment?”

“I’ll leave it up to your imagination.”

“So mean, Nico.”

Chuckling, they came together for another kiss, Nico’s textbooks and study notes completely abandoned on the coffee table. He laughed again as Jason cuddled him into the couch, bringing him in for another kiss. With no energy left to do anything but snuggle, Nico allowed himself to be scooped up into his fiancé’s arms, and carried back to the bedroom.

They laid in comfortable silence, moonlight filtering in through the window. Jason ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, tucking a lock behind his ear. He smiled fondly at him, pecking kisses into his hair. Nico rested his head against his chest, listening to the melodic beating of his heart.

Jason cupped his face again, and brought them into another kiss. Nico was walking on clouds, bathed in the sun’s warmth, watching his heart and soul soar into the sky where Jason cradled it and stowed it away for safe keeping. He gave Nico his own in exchange, knowing that he’d take good care of them, that he could trust him to keep it close to remind him of whispered promises and undying affection.

Being this close to him, bodies warm and intertwined with each other, it really did feel like the last piece of the puzzle, completing the picture that was his very existence.

“Did you wanna keep your surname after we’re married?” Jason asked then, brushing their noses together. “Did you want me to take yours?”

“Mm, I like the sound of ‘di Angelo-Grace’. Rolls off the tongue better than ‘Grace-di Angelo’. Thoughts?”

“I think ‘di Angelo-Grace’ is perfect.”

“Oh?” Nico smirked. “You hate that word.”

“Except this time,” Jason smiled, “it literally _is_ perfect.” He pressed his lips to Nico’s temple. “Do you take me to be your husband?”

“I do.”

“In sickness and in health? Through the good and bad?”

“Yes. Do you take me to be your husband too? That no matter what happens, you’ll always be by my side? That you’ll not only be the love of my life, the other half of my soul, but also my best friend, until the very end?”

“I do. Do you promise to take care of my heart and soul too, keep them close?”

“So long as you take care of mine, I’ll always keep them with me.”

“It’s a promise then,” Jason replied with an affectionate smile.

Nico looked up at him adoringly, tracing his finger along his lips. Jason brought him closer in his arms, until their chests pressed together, heartbeats drumming in sync against each other’s. They were one entity now, for the rest of their lives, and in death.

Through the rest of time and space, even.

“I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

“I love you too, Jason Grace.”

And when Jason kissed him good night, fingers curling along the base of his head, Nico sighed with a smile. He buried his face into his chest, enveloped in his warm, protective embrace. Ear pressed against his heart, the gentle rhythm had him slipping into a peaceful slumber.

Dreams weren’t supposed to come true; something he scoffed at for years, saving it for the fairytales. But then, sometimes dreams did, just not in ways he would’ve ever expected. Never in his life did he think somebody would love him just as fiercely as he loved them. The road to his happy ending had been paved with landslides and ditches, but enduring for this long had been worth every last second.

Would he endure all of it again? Yes, only if the end result was the same at is was now, in this very moment. He’d take that chance, take a risk to open up his heart to friendship, to family, to love. One day he’d figure out how to truly express his unyielding gratitude to his future husband. For now, he’d settle with sleeping by his side, and holding him close. Never again would he let fear consume him, worry or doubt. He did fine enough on his own, but even better with somebody beside him, hand-in-hand. And finally, after everything he had went through, _finally_ , he found what he’d been looking for.

So long as Jason was there, Nico was home.

 

**redamancy**  
[RED·a·man·see] _English_  
(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Source](http://other-wordly.tumblr.com/post/22658587310) for chapter title.]
> 
> And that's a wrap!
> 
> Oh man, two years I've spent writing this fanfic, and never would I have guessed it'd be as popular as it got. Thank you to everyone around the globe who read it until the end, regardless of how early or late you started. Thank you so much for all your comments and thoughts; I enjoyed speaking with all of you as the plot progressed! :D And a big thanks to Chaos who continuously helped me throughout the majority of this gigantic ordeal. I'm going to slowly edit this story throughout the next several months, or even through the next year, so those of you who'd like to reread the whole thing: it'll be better than ever once that's done!
> 
> You've all made completing this story worth it. Thank you for supporting me for these two years, especially through my hiatuses. A writer is nothing without their readers, and you all definitely kept me motivated to keep going. I love all your kudos, comments, bookmarks, hits--everything.
> 
> This is _completely_ optional, but it'd be very helpful to me if you'd take this [quick survey](https://goo.gl/forms/Ei0ujbfUOCA8UqeZ2) on how I did with my writing! Only ten tiny questions, multiple choice!
> 
> Side note: the beginning scene with Nico and Jasmine was inspired by [this](http://boaillustration.tumblr.com/post/69816276157) cute fanart! Got one last fanart-to-fic bits in!
> 
> Well, I have nothing more to say, except that I'm super grateful you've made this story a success. I wanted to show why I love Jasico so much, why I think they would've made a great pair. And it was incredibly amazing to see so many people agree with me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. ;w;
> 
> I don't know when I'll post another fanfiction. I might write for another fandom later, but I'll probably focus on my college work first, like polishing my drawing skills for my major. Gotta get that degree after all!
> 
> If you ever need to contact me, feel free to send me an email at _escopeta.ao3@gmail.com_! You can also find me at [leporidaes](http://leporidaes.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr (casual) or [tougekiss](https://twitter.com/tougekiss) on Twitter (personal)! Or, if you just wanna chat with me like buddies, that's fine too! Use this information responsibly, please and thank you. ;v;
> 
> Honestly, I'm a little sad it's over. Even though I often got tired, this story was a joy to write. I poured all I had into this, and I don't know how I'll ever repay you all for your unyielding patience and continued interest. Just, thank you. My gratitude is endless.
> 
> I wish all of you nothing but the best in your lives and your own fictional endeavors, whether it be fanfic or fanart, or something else entirely.
> 
> And for old time's sake: thanks for reading! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
